ACM: Enemigo Desconocido
by VMCG93
Summary: Cuando los alienigenas vienen a Equestria con intenciones hostiles, solo un grupo podrá detenerlos. Agencia Cazadora de Monstruos va a incluir alienigenas en su lista de cacería. Y van a no solo salvar su mundo, si no, otro más. Averigüe como leyendo esta historia.
1. Chapter 1

**(Muy buenas a todos nuevos lectores, les traigo una historia completamente nueva, no es secuela ni precuela de ningunas de las que traje anteriormente como van a ver, y mis lectores veteranos, ese descanso de 1 mes que me tome fue para además de descansar, ver como arreglar mi laptop que se había vuelto loca, gracias a una actualización de Windows 10, así que si alguien les recomienda instalarse Windows 10 y no es para jugar juegos de la nueva generación, esa persona o no sabe de computadoras y solo porque "Oh, es nuevo, de seguro es mejor" te lo recomienda, o si sabe, talvez te odia, porque el que conoce Windows 10, sabe que es cáncer para tu pc o laptop, en fin, pase más tiempo viendo como arreglar mi pc, gratis porque pobreza, que pensando en una nueva historia, así que por eso ese mes se convirtió en más de 3 meses, jeje, en fin, espero que les guste)**

 **(Oh, y para todos, unas cositas, esto esta inspirado en el juego XCOM, y los que conocen el juego saben muy, pero muy bien, que cualquiera puede morir, y que puedes fallar un tiro de 99% también, y para esta historia me hice todo un lore en mi cabeza casi digno de Fallout Equestria…..bueno ni tanto, pero intentare acercarme, jajaa, y como dato final, serán ponys normales como los conocemos, y la historia se basara hasta…..la película/fin de la 7ma temporada)**

 **(Ojo, y se preguntaran, ¿porque no incluyo la escuela mágica de la 8ctava en todo esto?, simple, muy simple, sería spoiler, por eso no se los cuento, pero si incluiré a los hipogrifos, eso sí, y como sorpresa extrema, algo que los que mis lectores antiguos no veían venir, y es que ahora aunque me duela, tomare en cuenta las películas de Equestria Girls, si…pero no teman, no serán ni importantes, ni relevantes esas mane six humanas en mi historia, solo tomare algunas cosas que pasaron en esas películas en mi historia, las cosas interesantes que pasaron por alto y que me gustaría que hubieran explicado, como Sunset que es obviamente mayor que Twilight al estar mas tiempo en el mundo humanoy por ser la pupila anterior de Celestia y que se fue cuando Twilight era una potranca, y Sunset misma era adolescente cuando huyo o quizás cerca de los 18 años, las sirenas obviamente, y la magia en ese mundo, oh, y el portal obviamente, o sea, tomare lo que las películas no profundizaron y lo hare por ellos, jaja)**

 **(Y luego ya más avanzada en la historia, ya se darán cuenta porque esta esto clasificado como crossover, aunque no inicie como tal y parezca solo inspirado e independiente en la saga XCOM)**

 _ **Capítulo 1: No estamos solos**_

 **Princesa Celestia**

 **21 de junio del año 987 DDNM (Después del Destierro de Nightmare Moon)**

 **(Y 13 años antes de que comience todos los eventos de la serie)**

 **11:30pm Su habitación**

(Se la ve a la princesa en su balcón, observando el cielo nocturno con un telescopio)

-"Oh querida hermana, tu momento de regresar esta tan cerca….pero aun tan lejos….", hablaba en voz alta con una mezcla de alegría y tristeza en su voz a pesar de que nadie estaba cerca para escucharla. Mientras miraba a la luna con su telescopio en esta tarde de verano.

Es increíble que haya pasado ya casi 1000 años sin ti…*pensaba ella toda nostálgica*

Espero hallar pronto a los que puedan portar los elementos de la armonía para que los usen debidamente y regresarte a la normalidad querida hermana.

Pero el árbol de la armonía es impredecible de muchas maneras, y es más que seguro que las encuentre, sin que yo haga nada y siempre al limite de tiempo.

Como cuando nos enfrentamos a Discord hace tanto tiempo atrás…

Solo espero que mi actual pupila sea la indicada, lo siento en mi corazón, realmente promete mucho.

Aunque ahora mismo es una potranca, espero que en un futuro Sunset…..

 ***Fiuummm***

-"¿Eh?", se pregunta confundida como escucha un ruido extraño viniendo arriba de ella. *entonces eleva la mirada hacia arriba*

-"¿Pero qué es eso?"; pregunto realmente confundida al ver algo parecido a un disco metálico gigante que hace ese ruido extraño.

Esa cosa…..…vuela…..y para descender….pero no cae en picada…..

Esta aterrizando…

Sobre los jardines…

Debo investigar mas a fondo sobre que es esa cosa….. *despliega sus alas y salta del balcón*

Después de todo, no todos los días algo tan extraño desciende sobre los jardines reales.

*ya en el aire, sobrevolando ese enorme disco volador no identificado*

Es tan extraño…..tiene 4 puntos en los que serían sus costados del disco en la que brilla de color magenta como si fueran escudos…mientras el resto del disco es metalico….

Aun sigo sin saber como vuela…

Aunque eso si…..

Siento 2 grandes concentraciones de magia viniendo del interior de esa cosa.

Una normal, pero concentrada en su mayoría, como en el centro de esa cosa, pero también esta otra igual en el centro.

Magia oscura…..

Esto ya no me esta dando un mal presagio…..

La nave aterriza sin problemas en el enorme jardín real, ahuyentando a todos los animales que la habitaban y aplastando arboles, arbustos y flores para acaparar el enorme disco que debía medir unos 30 metros de circunferencia y unos 3 metros de altura.

Varios de mis guardias al verme a mi, y al disco aterrizar, vinieron de inmediato y rodearon el disco, al menos unos 15 guardias, mis guardias pegasos al igual que yo, sobrevolaba el extraño aparato.

Como mas venían llegando, no sonaban las alarmas solo porque aun no se confirmaba como hostil esta cosa.

Yo aun sigo sobrevolándola intentando averiguar de que más es capaz esa cosa.

Y si los que vienen talvez dentro vengan en paz.

-"Princesa…sabe lo que es esa cosa?"; preguntaba la capitana Sunny Heart confundida, una unicornio de pelaje blanco que usando su magia, floto hacia mi posición para preguntarme eso.

-"No lo se….", decía yo realmente confundida.

Entonces las zonas donde brillaban en color magenta desapareciendo, revelando puertas en 4 puntos de la nave.

Entonces….de uno de los lados, salieron 4 seres tan pequeños como un pony adolescente, pero estos eran grises, con grandes cabezas y grandes ojos negros, sin boca, parados sobre solo 2 patas, y en sus pechos emiten un brilla dorado, parecen frágiles desde mi punto de vista, aunque eso no les impide apuntar con uno de sus brazos, en donde tienen adherido una extraña cosa que brilla de color verde, y apuntan a mis guardias de forma amenazante a mis guardias.

Ellos responden apuntando sus lanzas a las criaturas.

Desciendo con rapidez y me pongo en medio de entre esas criaturas y mis guardias.

-"Por favor….no queremos iniciar ninguna hostilidad…..solo queremos saber….porque están aquí", respondo con la mayor neutralidad posible, porque después de todo, ellos tampoco están haciendo nada malo.

Todavía….

 _-"Estamos aquí…porque aun desde enorme distancias que sus mentes aun no comprenderían, vimos este planeta, que era habitable, y vinimos a investigarlo y ver si ustedes seres cuadrúpedos, son merecedores de albergar el don o siquiera sus cuerpos sean receptores dignos de el, que aunque nos acabamos de conocer, siento un gran poder en ustedes, el don rebosa en sus cuerpos….incluso podría especular que…..su habilidad para controlarlo…..supera al nuestro….y sus formas físicas parecen acomodarse perfectamente a ello…."_ , decía una voz extraña y áspera en mi cabeza.

Como de la puerta de donde salieron los pequeños seres.

Salio una criatura.

Una criatura delgada y alta, casi tan alta como yo, vestida de rojo y con un asco gris cubriendo su cabeza.

Este flotaba y su aura…..

El era el que emitia esa magia negra que sentía de esa extraña nave.

Habla como si fueran peregrinos, hablando de este Don como algo mistico….y sus ropas solo hacen parecer a este ser y su sequito como una avanzada religiosa de su planeta quizás.

Y si para ellos el Don es una forma de llamar magia oscura, entonces debo solo mantenerme alerta esperando cualquier movimiento inesperado de su parte.

-"¿Como es que puedo entenderte si es que vienes de donde creo entender de donde vienes?", preguntaba yo, para intentar sacar más información y no actuar precipitadamente ante sus apariencias.

Aun sin poder creer que estos seres…..

Sean extraterrestres.

Y dándoles el beneficio de la duda y no dejarme guiar tanto por su aura.

Talvez hasta sea una maldición y viva con el.

Porque después de todo, del interior de su nave se siente magia normal en un estado concentrado, nada maligno.

 _-"Nosotros nos comunicamos a través de nuestros pensamientos, es fácil traducir eso en su idioma para nosotros…."_ ¸decía ese ser aun con su telepatía.

-"Entonces…..¿vienen en paz?"; pregunto yo. Esperando que realmente sean pacíficos.

 _-"Ustedes son unas criaturas demasiado fascinantes…pero son demasiado primitivas…..incluso sus apariencias nos ofende… de que criaturas como ustedes puedan tener este gran don y mal aprovecharlo, viajes entre dimensiones…..teletransporte….control del clima, con el uso del Don, sin uso de maquinas…..y apenas lo aprovechan…..ustedes no merecen este don…."_ , decía el sonando enojado.

*los guardias a su alrededor se ponen tensos ante el cambio de actitud del alienígena, sosteniendo o en auras o en sus cascos sus lanzas*

-"Así fuimos creados hace tiempo nosotros, y no se, si quiera como sabes eso…además…aun no respondes a mi pregunta"; decía yo toda tensa.

Como todos mis sentidos ya me advertían de que algo malo iba a pasar, además que evitaba responder mi pregunta.

 _-"No solo nos comunicamos con ustedes…estamos viendo sus recuerdos…ver tanto potencial…desperdiciado…realmente….._ _ **NO LO MERECEN"**_ **,** decía el en un tono aun mas enojado como solo sentí una pequeña punzada en mi cabeza.

Pero ese dolor pasaría a segundo plano…..

-"AAAGGG!"

-"Arggg!"

Mis guardias gritaban de agonía por un leve tiempo, como escuchaba como solo colapsaban en el pasto…..esperando que solo estén inconscientes.

Porque no mire atrás, solo me concentre en luchar contra su intento de dominar mi mente.

 _-"Y sus mentes son frágiles…..a pesar de que poseen el DON…..realmente no saben usarlo por completo, no merecen este poder"_ , decía ese ser alto como sentía como me observaba y podía sentir esa punzada….convertirse en un dolor mas fuerte.

Como los que lo acompañaban.

Brillaron de color violeta y con magia oscura apuntaron a mi cabeza.

Haciendo mi dolor de cabeza aún más fuerte.

Pero lo resisto todo lo que pueda mientras intento concentrarme en hacer cualquier hechizo mientras le miro fijamente.

 _-"Tu…tu realmente eres la excepción…..tu poder….es incomparable…..muy peligrosa….nos quedaremos con la otra especie de bípedos a que estamos invadiendo…..ellos tienen potencial de desarrollar el Don…..y su nivel tecnológico…no es nada a comparación del nuestro, conquistarlos será más fácil que ustedes….….combatir a una especie con un alto control del Don con nuestras fuerzas divididas en tantos puntos no es una opción…..",_ decía el esforzándose el mismo, escuchándose hasta adolorido como luchaba contra su intento de controlarme.

 _-"Necesitamos tiempo…..para investigarlos a ustedes igual…ver si vale la pena el riesgo…"_ ¸decía el ya sonando agonizante.

Como uno por uno de los pequeños sus ojos estallaban y expulsaban fluidos amarillos como colapsaban….posiblemente muertos.

Y el grande…..dejo de flotar como ahora usando unas 4 extremidades bien delgadas que saco de su ropaje rojo hacía fluir su magia oscura hacia mí con más fuerza.

En un vano intento de controlarme.

 _-"Realmente….tu eres la excepción….te aviso para que te rindas de una ve….….otros como yo…..volveran a este lugar, en mayor numero…..…..cuando estén listos….o nuestra otra invasión falla…..ten seguro eso…..esto…esto es solo el comienzo no importa que hagan ustedes….…",_ decía el como su flujo de magia negra hacia mi se detuvo y de repente, la magia negra empezó a consumirlo, desintegrando las ropas que tenía…..el ser era tan delgado que es increíble que este vivo o se considere vivo si quiera….pero aun así, la magia negra invadio su cuerpo y empezó a agrietarlo.

La magia negra en su interior….había llegado a un punto de colapso…

Se sobrepaso y su cuerpo no lo puede soportar…..se acerca a su estado critico.

Debo hacer algo…..debo protegerme….pero mi cabeza aun me duele un poco por lo que acaba de pasar…..

 ***BLAMMMM***

*entonces una fuerte explosión destruye la porción de nave en donde estaba el ser delgado y lanza a Celestia hacia atrás, cayendo sobre los guardias colapsados a sus espaldas, cayendo a la inconsciencia por la abrupta interrupción del enlace psíquico*

-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.

 **¿? Tiempo**

*empieza a abrir lentamente los ojos*

-"Arg…..¿dónde estoy?", pregunto como me masajeo un lado de mi cabeza con mi casco…sin mis adornos reales.

*empieza a mirar a su alrededor*

¿Estoy en mi habitación?

*mira al gran ventanal que da a su balcón*

Mmmm….aun parece ser de noche….

Aunque, sin nadie que levante el sol…..

¿Me pregunto que hora serán?…..

*mira a un reloj cucú en uno de los costados de su pared*

Son solo las 6 y 30…

Espero que de la mañana.

Bien….mejor tarde que nunca.

*Se concentra y empieza a levantar el sol*

Lentamente la noche pasa a un bonito amanecer.

*slam*

Mis puertas que dan a mi habitación se abren con brusquedad.

-"Princesa Celestia…..me alegra ver que se haya recuperado tan rápido y no le impidiera subir el sol esta mañana", decía la capitana Sunny Heart algo agitada, pero sonriendo de alivio, tenía aun puesto su armadura de la guardia real, excepto que ya no traía su casco y dejaba ver su larga y lacia melena rubia que le llegaba hasta su pecho, solo un poco, porque en realidad gran parte de su cabeza estaba vendada.

-"Yo también estoy agradecida por eso Sunny, no quería que mis pequeños ponys estuvieran en pánico por no levantar el sol a la hora acostumbrada y más con lo que paso anoche", decía yo con preocupación al recordar lo de anoche.

-"Debe saber princesa, que nadie en la ciudad tienen por enterado lo sucedido viendo que paso tan tarde en la noche, pero por precaución hemos cerrado el acceso a todos por hoy al castillo, incluyendo a los nobles", decía ella con seriedad poniéndose firme, "Aparte, nuestros mejores unicornios están desmantelando esa nave y llevar todos sus componentes en los interiores del castillo para poder abrir pronto al publico y normalizar todas las actividades"

-"Eso es bueno….lo único que necesitamos es que tengamos que tener a toda una ciudad en pánico con lo que acabamos de presenciar en la noche", decía yo toda pensativa.

-"Y los cuerpos de los monstruos fueron llevados en secreto a ser estudiados por las mejores mentes que tenemos", decía ella toda seria aún.

Ok.

Pero hay una cosa que me intriga y me preocupa.

-"Como están los demás guardias?", pregunto yo.

Entonces la mirada en el rostro de mi capitana de seria, paso a tristeza.

-"Tenemos a 3 pony tierra en coma indefinido, 4 pegasos heridos al caer desde donde estaban sobrevolando la nave alienígena y con una fuerte migraña y 8 unicornios, incluyéndome, salimos solo con una contusión leve….que ya para estas horas, ya para mi, esta pasando", decía ella con pesar.

-"Al menos nadie murió…", dije yo suspirando luego aliviada aunque con un poco de tristeza al saber de los guardias en coma.

Ella solo asintió.

Me quede allí, en silencio un rato pensando en lo que haremos ahora.

Prácticamente una raza alienígena nos quiere invadir.

Quién sabe si esa nave en la que llegaron estos es la más grande que tienen o incluso si llegaran sigilosamente y luego atacaran con fuerza.

-"Princesa….", decía mi capitana con algo de nerviosismo en su voz, "¿Que vamos a hacer ahora?", pregunto ella, tan confusa como yo sobre nuestro próximo paso.

-"Mmm…..el decía que primero necesita investigarnos, o sea, que solo talvéz vendrán pequeñas naves a intentar estudiarnos de cerca, inclusive, secuestrar a mis ponys para estudiarlos, saber nuestras debilidades…así que por el momento….una invasión a gran escala no hay que preocuparse", decía yo muy pensativa, y esperando que en realidad, ese sea el caso.

Por el momento.

-"¿Al final le informaremos eso a todos los ponys?", pregunto algo confundida Sunny.

-"Por ahora…..si les decimos…..habrá un pánico masivo que no podremos controlar, y eso solo les hará fácil a los invasores para actuar…..esto, esto debe mantener en total secreto", decía yo con seriedad como pensaba un poco más y ella sus orejas bajaban notándose ella misma preocupada por ese escenario, "Traiga rápido a Comet Shimmer", decía yo con seriedad.

-"Enterado princesa", decía ella con firmeza en su voz, y se notaba en su rostro que no estaba tan de acuerdo con esto.

Se Sunny que hace poco te has divorciado de el.

Pero no es su culpa que el sea el director de la Agencia Cazadora de Monstruos en toda Equestria.

Y ellos han defendido de toda clase de monstruos a Equestria durante más de 500 años en el total anonimato.

Confiare en ellos la defensa de Equestria y evitar que mis ponys se enteren de esto..

La guardia solar y la nocturna serán sus refuerzos.

En su grupo confió.

-..-.-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-..-..-

 **Capitana Sunny Heart**

 **En esos momentos**

 **En dirección al cuartel general de La Agencia Cazadora de Monstruos**

Se que la princesa quiere hacer todo en secreto….

Pero confiarle esto a ese maldito presumido. *pensaba ella con enojo*

Puede que sea bueno haciendo estrategias y combatiendo monstruos e incluso es bueno tratando con otros ponys de manera profesional, pero cuando se trata de relacionarse en una vida de casado, es un asco.

No por nada termine con el.

Pese a que tuvimos ya una hija juntos.

*sacude su cabeza un poco*

Olvida esos pensamientos y piensa en esos monstruos espaciales.

Yo toque una de ellas cuando las empezamos a llevar a los laboratorios.

Y son todas blanditas, parecen que son solo cartílago y musculo.

¿Como esas cosas en primer lugar pudieron ser la raza dominante en algún lugar?, talvez esas maquinas que tienen compensa sus débiles cuerpos.

Atacarlos por sorpresa antes que puedan usar sus maquinas es nuestra mejor opción para vencer.

Aunque no hemos visto que más puedan hacer, además de lanzar ataques psíquicos.

Pero creo que mejor matarlos antes que puedan hacer algo contra nosotros.

Mejor vivir sin saber que más pueden hacernos, a que uno de los nuestros lo averigüe en carne propia.

.-.-.-..-.-…-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Arriba de la Sede de la Agencia Cazadora de Monstruos (o ACM)**

 **20 minutos después.**

*estaba ella afuera del castillo, afuera justamente de un establecimiento que vende sofás y plumas en el distrito comercial de Canterlot*

*THOCK* *THOCK*

-"Es la guardia Real, necesito entrar ahora mismo", decía yo toda seria, pero sin gritar mucho, como tocaba la puerta de vidrio que tenia en su centro el letrero de cerrado.

-"Eh…..ok….denme un minuto", decía alguien desde el interior.

Aun me parece curioso que la fachada para ocultar las agencias en todo el país sea por debajo de estas tiendas que ni bromeando durarían vendiendo solo sofás y plumas en estas tiendas de madera.

Pero lastimosamente muchos ponys son ingenuos y no se lo preguntan nunca sobre esto.

Bien por la agencia supongo.

Están haciendo su trabajo de mantenerse ocultos después de todo.

-"¿Que paso ahora?", preguntaba un viejo semental unicornio todo somnoliento que me abría la puerta del lugar, era de pelaje verde y pelo blanco y bien cortado, que ya tendría sus 70 años por la cantidad de arrugas en su rostro, muy viejo la verdad.

-"Una emergencia nivel Dragón, tengo que ver al gerente", decía yo toda seria.

Entonces para el viejo semental fueron suficientes esas palabras para que dejara su sueño atrás.

-"Acompáñeme", decía el viejo semental todo serio como se hizo a un lado para dejarme pasar.

El miro por la calle, a los pocos ponys que llegaban a abrir sus propias tiendas a su alrededor y solamente cerro la puerta, con llave y mantuvo el letrero de cerrado en la puerta.

Entonces el solo me guio a través de la tienda pasando los sofás y los barriles y estanterías repletos de plumas en el lugar.

-"Hace siglos que no sucedía una emergencia nivel dragón, la ultima paso hace ya 300 años, cuando literalmente dragones rebeldes querían tomar Las Pegasus", decía todo serio y sabio el viejo.

-"Yo creo que esta emergencia supera incluso ese nivel de emergencia", decía yo con seriedad igual

-"Por Celestia…..¿tan grave es?", pregunto el preocupado como me hacía pasar ya a la trastienda.

-"Como no tienes ni idea", decía yo con seriedad como en la trastienda, donde había barriles llenas de más plumas, había un escritorio, con varios papeles en ellos y la imagen de un gatito, con la frase.

 **Mantente firme ante todo**

-"(Mantente firme ante todo)", decía el anciano en un idioma desconocido para mí, pero lo que sea que dijo, hizo brillar el cartel, y la pared con el cartel y el escritorio, desaparecieron, mostrando un ascensor como de mina.

-"¿Que fue ese idioma?", pregunto yo con curiosidad.

-"Es Manetin **(Latin en nuestro caso)** un idioma muy antiguo y usado muchas veces en los mejores hechizos de sigilo y lo saben todos los que pertenecen a la organización"; decía el viejo como ambos íbamos caminando hacia el ascensor y con solo presionar el único botón en el, este, empezó a bajar.

-"Seguro Comet lo conoce muy bien….", decía yo en voz baja, como recordaba siempre sentirme observada en las duchas en mi casa cuando salía con el, incluso mi madre me cuenta que a ella igual le pasaba lo mismo.

Maldito pervertido.

-"¿Qué fue eso?", pregunto el viejo como el ascensor bajaba.

-"Nada, solo un recuerdo algo amargo", decía yo intentando volver a estar seria.

-"Ok….igual el viaje no es largo"; decía el como el ascensor solo bajo como si fueran 2 pisos, y llegamos al lugar.

Un corredor tallado en la roca de la montaña iluminado con faroles en el techo

El corredor era largo, de unos 20 metros, y de ancho, unos 3 metros, y al final de este, había unas grandes puertas dobles.

-"Continuemos", decía el anciano como ambos empezamos a caminar por el corredor.

-"Se siente vació….", comentaba yo como caminábamos por el pasillo en total silencio, que tenía en sus costados señales de arañazos o incluso rastros de sangre seca, como miraba más de cerca, "…..y algo tenebroso", decía yo un poco insegura y pensativa a la vez de los que estas paredes hayan visto antes como me las quedaba viendo.

-"Son las marcas antiguas de criaturas que traían nuestros agentes cuando las capturaban para su posterior estudio en el lugar, como ya no hay mucho que estudiar de ellas, y básicamente ya no hay monstruos nuevos que cazar, estos pasillos no han visto monstruos ser arrastrados aquí en siglos"; decía el anciano en toda su sabiduría.

-"¿Aquí estudiaban los monstruos?", preguntaba yo sorprendida.

-"Si, porque después de todo, para cazar a tu enemigo, hay que conocerlo bien", decía el con calma y sabiduría.

Y eso solo me traía malos pensamientos de que…solo habría que reemplazar marcas de garras por cascos….y es precisamente lo que los alienígenas harían posiblemente con otros ponys.

-"Pero esos días ya han pasado, como dije, sin nuevos monstruos que investigar, el laboratorio cerro", decía el como por fin llegábamos a las grandes puertas y con su magia las pudo abrir sin problemas.

Era madera gruesa y se veían pesadas, pero el anciano los puede abrir como si nada. *pensó ella asombrada al ver al anciano*

-"Soy un agente retirado señorita, mis habilidades mágicas pueden haberse desgastado por el tiempo, pero aun puedo dar algo de pelea"; decía el con una sonrisa confiada al final.

Como al abrir las puertas podía ver una habitación circular bien amplia bien iluminada, como para que puedan caber decenas de ponys sin problemas aquí, con al menos 5 puertas de diferentes tamaños para guiar a todos a diferentes salas.

La primera puerta a mi izquierda decía **Enfermería** y su puerta era de metal con pequeñas ventanas en ella como la de un hospital, y las luces adentro estaban apagadas.

La segunda puerta, la que le sigue, decía **Barracones** y era una simple puerta de madera.

Las 2 puertas a mi derecha que eran tan grandes como las de la entrada, decía una **Laboratorios** , y la otra **Forja.**

Todas las puertas se notaban cubiertas de telarañas, más los laboratorios que las de enfermería y barracas.

La que nos interesaba justamente estaba de frente nuestra, y decía **Comandante Central** y la puerta era de madera, y con diseños dorados, y brillaba levemente de azul.

Claramente encantada.

-"¿Porque la puerta decorada?"; pregunto yo como el no más se puso a caminar hacia adelante.

-"Esta decorada solo para así cualquiera se de cuenta de que allí hay alguien importante, en este caso, el líder de la Agencia Cazadora de Monstruos, o más fácil decir, ACM", decía el como su cuerno brillo de nuevo y disparo un rayo a la puerta y el brillo enseguida desapareció.

Como el avanzo un poco más y empezó a tocar la puerta.

*thock* *thock*

-"Comandante Shimmer, vienen a buscarlo, la capitana de la guardia real, Sunny Heart", decía el viejo como cada toque a la puerta causaba un fuerte eco en el lugar.

-"Si nunca nos presentamos formalmente, ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?", pregunto yo con curiosidad.

-"Con tu uniforme, aun sin casco, supuse que eras la nueva capitana de la guardia real, además, el comandante no deja de describirte"; decía el anciano como me miraba de reojo, de la cabeza a mis flancos.

Me pregunto con que tipo de palabras. *pensó con leve molestia*

Aunque el no es rencoroso…así que lo único que queda, es que le conto que tan bonita o buena estoy en la cama…..maldito pervertido.

-"Ok…..y ¿puedo saber tu nombre?", pregunto yo cambiando de tema.

-"Ya sabes como es este oficio…mi nombre solo lo saben los que están dentro de la organización o los ponys en que confiemos más", decía el con seriedad.

Como esperábamos a que siquiera Comet contestará.

-"Y como puedo llamarte entonces, porque creo que está no será la ultima vez que nos veamos"; decía yo.

-"Solo llámame Sr. Green", decía el con calma.

-"Ok Sr. Green, ahora, me puedes decir como alguien no dice nada después de tales golpeteos?", pregunto yo media irritada.

-"Mmmm…parece ser joven, el señor Shimmer es de sueño pesado", decía Green justificando el actuar de Comet.

Y no, no voy a pensar que no hay nadie.

¿Porque que idiota deja una puerta con un seguro mágico básico una habitación tan importante?

Aunque espera…..¿sueño pesado?

¿Vive aquí?

-"No tenemos tiempo para esto"; decía con enojo como me di la vuelta y con una buena patada de mis patas traseras abrí la puerta.

Pude hacerlo con magia.

Pero necesitaba hacer esto para relajarme un poco.

-"Comet!"; grito con enojo al abrir de lleno la puerta por completo.

La habitación era una oficina, con varias estanterías de libros, como archiveros en los costados, una piel de manticora decorando el suelo de la oficina, con un candelabro pequeño en el techo iluminando toda la habitación, un escritorio en medio del cuarto con una gran esfera de cristal que cubre la mitad del escritorio, y a un unicornio con pelaje amarillo y cabello rojo corto y algo desarreglado, y en estos momentos está recostado sobre una silla durmiendo.

Obviamente ese es Comet.

-"Comet!", grito otra vez, esta vez despertándolo de su estupor.

-"Que, como, cuando"; decía el totalmente confundido con su voz media grave, como hasta se le caía la baba desde su hocico.

Entonces me miro a mí.

-"Oh…..eres tu"; decía el algo confundido y sorprendido a la vez.

-"Si…..soy yo"; dije yo con seriedad.

Después de todo, estoy aquí por trabajo.

-"Y que haces aquí?"; pregunto él como se limpiaba la baba de su boca y no dejaba de mirarme.

-"Vengo porque la princesa solicita tu presencia de inmediato", decía yo con seriedad.

-"Y no estoy presentable justamente", decía el medio irritado e intentando hacerse el gracioso como se sobaba el cuello y su corta melena estaba desarreglada y grasosa, talvez por un par de días sin bañarse.

-"No es mi problema"; decía yo con seriedad como ojeaba un costado del escritorio, y veía algo interesante, un saco de dormir.

Y eso solo me hacía sonreir.

-"No me digas que el recién ascendido comandante de la ACM no tiene un lugar donde dormir"; decía yo con una gran sonrisa.

Tanto tiempo siendo lambiscón a su jefe, esforzándose solo en ser el mejor cazador, y nos descuidó a mí y a nuestra hija por años.

-"Escucha, solo es temporal, no eh hallado un buen lugar donde quedarme cerca de aquí"; decía el intentando sonar positivo.

Pero yo con solo al ver como esta de descuidado, eso no me quitaba la sonrisa en mi rostro.

-"Comet, en serio, tenemos que irnos ahora"; decía yo con algo de seriedad.

-"Bien, bien….", decía el como solo se bajo de la silla.

-"Yo me quedaría aquí a limpiar las armas para lo que nos espera, aprovechando que no tengo que abrir la tienda en unas horas"; decía Green con una pequeña sonrisa.

-"¿Y que nos espera?", pregunto el como llego hasta mí, para ponernos en camino de regreso al castillo.

-"Algo realmente peligroso que solo esta agencia puede manejar"; decía yo con dificultad obvia, porque no quería admitirlo ante el.

Ante el viejo si, pero no ante el.

-"Ja, te dije que haría algo importante al ser jefe y que todo ese esfuerzo ha valido la pena"; decía el con orgullo y optimismo.

-"Si Comet, llegaste a ser jefe de una organización secreta que se nota que ni han puesto sus pezuñas aquí en décadas", decía yo con mucha molestia en mi voz.

-"Hey, no es mi culpa que solo nos reunamos aquí para aceptar a nuevos miembros y luego todo es trabajo de campo", decía el con rapidez, "Después de todo, el trabajo importante es en la superficie, no aquí".

-"Oh chico, en mis tiempos, los monstruos eran tan comunes, y teníamos que tener tantos reemplazos, que estas salas paraban siempre llenas porque también venían aquí tranquilos a presumir la cacería de la semana con total libertad, ahora…..con la tasa de monstruos tan bajas…esos tiempos se han quedado atrás", decía en un tono nostálgico Green como cerraba la puerta de Comet por nosotros como ya llegamos a la puerta que daba al pasillo principal.

Temo que esos días vuelvan de nuevo, debo decir.

-"Y….ya me puedes decir que es tan importante que la princesa te mandó a verme?", pregunto Comet.

-"En serio esas son tus primeras preguntas y no del porque tengo vendada la cabeza?", pregunto yo con enojo como solo caminábamos ya por el pasillo.

-"Si sigues aquí de pie, es que lo que sea que te paso en la cabeza, no fue tan malo después de todo, y no le vi el caso comentarlo al menos que tu quisieras hacerlo", decía el todo pensativo.

*pum*

-"Au…..porque fue eso", decía el sorprendido como se sobaba sus costillas, del golpe que le acabo de dar.

-"Se pregunta al menos si estoy bien, o porque fue la herida, idiota", decía yo enojada.

El es demasiado inteligente y observador para su propio bien.

Al principio era genial, pero cuando roza el punto de lo insensible, ya no lo es.

-"Ok….ok", decía el como si estuviera aceptando su error, "Al menos me vas a decir…", decía el como le di otro golpe en las costillas.

-"Auuuu…", decía el de nuevo ya en un alarido más largo.

Que recién veo, va así sin nada encima.

Sin uniforme ni nada….

Bueno, ya la princesa será encargada de criticar su falta de preparación.

-"Solo no hables todo el camino de acuerdo, porque el próximo será más fuerte", decía yo con enojo.

-"Ok…..entiendo"; decía el adolorido.

.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Habitación de la princesa**

 **30 minutos después**

*Ambos entran a la habitación donde estaba Celestia*

-"Princesa, aquí esta el comandante Comet Shimmer"; decía yo mientras anunciaba la presencia con una voz mas elegante y profesional.

-"Oh…así de grave es entonces…..", decía el al todo serio y pensativo ver a la princesa Celestia en cama, descansando por lo que vivimos hace unas horas.

Y ya se dio cuenta que la princesa, nunca se queda en cama a estas horas, y si lo hace, es por algo grave.

-"Comandante Comet, me alegro que haya respondido a mi llamado con tanta rapidez", decía la princesa con una sonrisa maternal una vez se dio cuenta de nuestra presencia y se empezó lentamente a salir de su cama.

-"Cuando la princesa llama al líder de la ACM para una reunión, debe ser por algo de vital importancia"; decía el con seriedad.

-"En efecto, dime Comet…..¿como se encuentra actualmente la ACM?", pregunto Celestia con neutralidad como se acercaba a nosotros.

-"Eh….no es lo que era en sus momentos de gloria la verdad, pocos miembros han visto verdadera acción desde que los monstruos empezaron a alejarse de las ciudades y pueblos por miedo a nosotros estos últimos años, las bases subterráneas en los pueblos estan prácticamente abandonas y en la de las grandes ciudades sol miembros de la ACM la frecuentan porque los más de 100 miembros del ACM prefieren estar atentos en la superficie que en una cueva subterránea, el laboratorio en la central no ha sido actualizado en décadas y ni siquiera tiene personal, y pues eso es todo", decía el sin detenerse, como si ya lo tuviera memorizado desde hace tiempo, sonando más como un reclamo que un informe.

-"Mmm…..lo que temía…", decía Celestia casi sonando desaminada.

-"Y me puede decir…..el porque de esa pregunta y en que situación estamos?", pregunto Comet algo impaciente.

-"Muy simple comandante Comet, hay una amenaza de monstruos tan grave que haría ver que la guerra que evitamos contra los dragones sea cosa de potrillos", decía Celestia con seriedad.

-"Rayos…eso si suena malo"; decía Comet sorprendido, y como lo vi sonreir levemente, puedo suponer que también le alegro esto.

Algo más que llenar a su historial de logros de seguro debe pensar este idiota.

-"Esa amenaza es tan grande, que le pido que aumente de 100 cazadores, a 200 cazadores en su organización, mandaré todas las muestras y restos que dejaron esos monstruos a sus laboratorios centrales, después de todo, esos laboratorios se reforzaron con escamas de dragón para máxima protección contra agentes externos e internos por si algo salía mal y con los monstruos con que nos enfrentamos, esos laboratorios nos vienen bien para estos momentos de necesidad, y claro, las actualizare y les dare personal para atenderlas", decía la princesa toda seria como le miraba a Comet.

-"Entendido princesa", decía el con seriedad, como el aun tenía esa pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

-"Y princesa…sabemos que su grupo se encargaba de cazar monstruos antes que ataquen los pueblos y ciudades para evitar el pánico…pero aquí estamos hablando de seres de otro mundo, que vienen en naves voladoras, serán vistas a kilómetros, y todos los ponys querrán saber que son, porque quien sabe si tendríamos la suerte que solo realizaran sus ataques como anoche", mencionaba yo, "¿Cómo evitaríamos que todos se enteren de esto?"; pregunto yo con curiosidad.

-"Mmmm…es algo que también pensé yo…..", decía la princesa toda pensativa como entonces Comet hablo.

-"Monstruos que vienen en naves voladoras?"; pregunto algo incrédulo como se me quedo viendo a mí, como si estuviera loca *y yo le mire mal de regreso*, "Debes estar bromeando", decía el aun sonando incrédulo como se quedaba mirando a Celestia esperando la verdad.

-"Es cierto Comet, estos monstruos vienen de otro mundo, y les digo monstruos, porque ellos no buscan la paz, y nos atacaron sin ninguna provocación, y vendrán más, muchos más", decía ella con seriedad.

Lo que hizo que cambiara su cara a pura sorpresa.

-"Y porque no hacemos unas operaciones conjuntas con la guardia real, después de todo, ambos grupos pertenecemos a tu ejercito…porque no creo que con 200 miembros podamos repeler una invasión alienígena, se que somos buenos, pero no tan buenos"; decía el con honestidad aunque sonando algo ególatra al final.

-"Porque no es una invasión como tal al parecer, o al menos como lo hicieron ver, vienen a secuestrar ponys para experimentos, y viendo como nos atacaron, de seguro experimentos mortales", decía ella con pesar.

-"Y por eso es que quiere solo a tu grupo, quiere que eviten los secuestros y que la población entre en pánico y haga más fácil el trabajo de secuestrar ponys a los aliens", decía yo con seriedad.

-"Oh…pero como vamos a mantener a los civiles ignorantes de todo, si dices que vienen en naves desde el espacio, y más, si su objetivo es secuestrar civiles", decía el todo confundido de forma genuina, "Porque los hechizos de sueño y hacer creer a los civiles que esos ataques de monstruos son sueños es fácil porque son ataques concentrados en pequeñas zonas lejanas o aisladas de los asentamientos y es fácil de hallar a los testigos y hacerles ese hechizo, pero si una nave desciende sobre una zona poblada, hay una batalla contra ellos, ya habrá medio pueblo que habrá huido en pánico a darle el aviso a media Equestria, debe haber un mejor método para que los civiles nunca se enteren de esto", decía el todo pensativo, "Y….pensándolo bien, que tan grande es una nave alienígena?", pregunto el.

-"Casi tan grande como una casa de 2 pisos", decía Celestia.

-"Si….algo así sería visto por muchos ponys…..muy difícil de encubrir, si así no más nos costaba encubrir ataques de hydras", decía el medio frustrado.

-"Eso espero averiguarlo antes que ataquen de nuevo estos seres del espacio", decía Celestia con algo de preocupación, "Pero sin tiempo de perder Comet, vamos a hablar con los biólogos que están examinando esos seres, y enviarlos a los nuevos establecimientos, además, necesitaremos los mejores herreros y expertos en metales para analizar la nave alienígena"; decía ella de vuelta a ser toda seria como con una ala lo medio empujo para que lo siguiera hacia la salida de la habitación.

-"Y yo que haré princesa?", pregunto yo con seriedad.

-"Sunny, los únicos que deben saber sobre estos alienígenas son solamente los guardias, los que investiguen a los alienígenas, los herreros y maestros armeros y la ACM, encárgate que todos los guardias sepan que esta noticia no debe caer en ningún oído más…..por ahora", decía Celestia con seriedad.

-"Entendido princesa", decía yo como salía con ellos, cerrando yo la puerta al salir.

Porque es más que seguro…..que se vienen días muy largos y pesados en adelante.

.-…..-.-..-..-..-..-.-..-..-..-.-.-.-.

 **(Hola….si eres nuevo, te aviso que este capítulo ya acabo, y esta sección de aquí en negrita es más que todo relleno, si quieres leerlo, super, si no, pues, ok, estos rellenos son mini historias con toques de rompimiento de cuarta pared de mis OCs de historias anteriores y que comentamos la trama como si fuera un juego de rol en solitario….si, triste, pero es parte del show, jejeje y hay también hasta uno que otro posible spoiler del próximo capitulo, así que quedas advertido)**

 **-"Uff….que bueno es estar de vuelta, sucedió lo que explique al principio, más una enorme flojera, crisis existencial, bloqueo de escritor, porque les seré sincero, este capitulo me tomo 4 semanas escribirlo, no broma", decía yo iniciando la conversación en un enorme espacio vacío…..**

 **Conformado por 1 un solo ser, que es una mitad humana y mitad changeling, o sea antropomórfica, con cabello rojo y negro que le llega hasta la mitad de la espalda y es completamente lacio, además que sus pechos son tan grandes como unas sandías, y un trasero de supermodelo brazilera de traje de baño, y no es muy musculosa, pero es de enorme poder mágico, el porque de eso, esta en su historia "Los Cambios Buenos, Aun No Llegan" , y esta flotando en la mitad del vació entre universos por cosas que sucedieron al final de su historia, pero al menos se trajo con ella unos muebles que es una cama más sucia y desarreglada que la de cualquier persona floja por tanto tiempo de uso y formada en un enorme bollo en el centro del colchón, un sofá rojo sucio, y un televisor 12K de 46 pulgadas y sonido envolvente con un codificador que le permite tener cable multiuniversal.**

 **Y en estos momentos ella esta sentada en el sofá viendo televisión, vestida solo con una polera extra grande, que apenas le cubre su entrepierna, porque no le gusta usar ropa interior, y como esta sola, el sentido de la decencia no existe para ella.**

 **Su nombre es Seras.**

 **-"Y…..ya terminaste de introducirme de nuevo loquito"; decía Seras mirando hacia arriba, alias yo, el escritor como apagaba el televisor chasqueando sus dedos.**

 **-"Si, ya termine"; decía yo con tranquilidad, aceptando la locura en mi ser.**

 **-"Si que te tardaste un mundo chico, y mira que tengo todo el tiempo del mundo como mi hermoso trasero se funde con el sofá", decía ella con una sonrisa burlona.**

 **-"Oye…no estabas junto con White Demon en el torneo ese de nuestra fan?", pregunto yo.**

 **-"Si lo estoy", decía ella como se estiraba en el sofá y se tronaba algunos huesos y su exoesqueleto en su espalda, característico de los changelings, "Pero como por el momento ya me introduje y ya patee el trasero de un humano en ese fanfic de FF Battle Royal, yo tranquilamente puedo mantener una manifestación espiritual de mi misma alla hasta que vuelva a ser mi turno en el protagonismo, por mientras, puedo quedarme aquí, ver televisión, jugar command and conquer generals 2 remake que no es para celular salido en el año 2021 en la dimensión AZ3453, jejeje"; decía ella con una sonrisa.**

 **-"Oye, no te burles, ese anuncio si que dolió, yo era medio fan de la franquicia", decía yo con molestia.**

 **-"Eso te pasa por dejarnos afuera por tanto tiempo loquito", decía ella como se cruzaba de brazos sobre sus enormes pechos.**

 **La miro enojado un rato, pero no puedo estar enojado con ella de verdad.**

 **Sonrió.**

 **Y ella igual sonrió.**

 **-"Realmente mucho tiempo no campeón?", pregunto ella con una sonrisa de verdad de alegría.**

 **-"La verdad es que sí"; decía yo sonriendo.**

 **-"Hey….estas hablando con el autor?", pregunta una voz que venía de la pila de sabanas que era la cama de Seras, y mostraba su cabeza como seguía tapada con las sabanas.**

 **-"Espera…..es Lola?", pregunto yo mirando a la cama.**

 **(Lola, antagonista de mi fanfic Un Mundo Roto, termino allí por lo que hizo al final de la historia, era una pony, que ahora es una humana, de apenas 1.70mt, pechos medianos, trasero normal, es flaca, de tez blanca y cabello negro largo y lacio, y por el momento, ella no me puede escuchar, solo Seras)**

 **-"Sip…..es ella"; decía ella con una sonrisa.**

 **-"SI me escuchas!", ella grito, "¿al menos me podrías enviar a otro universo a vivir?, no puedo hacer nada aquí, mi gran intelecto se esta desperdiciando aquí, ya que nos dejaste varados aquí por tanto tiempo", decía Lola con enfado.**

 **-"Calma, no paso tanto tiempo desde que nos despedimos"; dije yo todo tranqui.**

 **-"PORQUE PASE 15 AÑOS AQUÍ….!"; grito de enojo ella.**

 **Terminando de hablar.**

 **-"Seras…"; dije yo decepcionado de Seras.**

 **-"Que…..yo dije que aquí no sabes si pasa meses o años o incluso siglos, que pierdes la noción del tiempo, y eso es verdad"; decía Seras dando una excusa.**

 **-"Si, pero tu controlas un poco este lugar, e hiciste que aquí pasaran 15 años, en vez de solo unos meses, en serio eso es cruel Seras"; decía yo el autor medio enojado.**

 **-"Que!"; decía enojada Lola como con enojo se salio del sandwich de sabanas en donde estaba, poniéndose de pie sobre la cama y se rebelo que estaba desnuda**

 **-"Tu sabes que necesitaba un escarmiento por lo que hizo en su dimensión, no merecía irse de rositas"; decía Seras defiendo sé.**

 **-"Mmm…lo se…pero eso es un tormento para un nerd, tanto tiempo sin hacer nada", decía yo el autor sintiendo pena por Lola**

 **-"Tu realmente eres despreciable", decía Lola como se sentó desnuda en la cama cruzándose los brazos por debajo de los pechos mientras estaba enojada.**

 **-"Yo no diría sin hacer nada…..", decía ella como me sonreía a mí y se puso a mirar a Lola, y poner sus 2 dedos de la mano en forma de V en la boca y sacar la lengua en medio de esos dedos de forma lasiva, "….A que no?"; pregunto Seras como dejo de hacer eso para decir eso.**

 **-"No me haras sonrojarme tan fácilmente, soy abiertamente bisexual después de todo, y sabes donde me crie, este tipo de conversaciones son cosas de todos los días", decía Lola toda seria como se cruzó de brazos aun enojada.**

 **-"Bien, dile las buenas nuevas", decía yo a Seras.**

 **-"Que buenas nuevas?", pregunto Seras.**

 **Eso capto el interes de Lola.**

 **-"Ha comenzado una nueva historia, eso significa más aventuras, más historias de relleno, y una posibilidad que por medio de un Deux ex maquina ella salga de aquí, o que ganes el battle royal, que por obra y gracias del Deux ex maquina te ayude a obtener los poderes necesarios para enviarla a otro universo donde no joda a nadie", decía yo el autor.**

 **-"Guao….", Serás solo respondio eso sorprendida, "Que maldita falta de creatividad…..pero que esperaba, solo soy relleno", murmuro ella para si misma toda pensativa.**

 **-"Y que dice?"; pregunto Lola expectante.**

 **Pues….hora de disfrazar la verdad….**

 **-"Como ya sabes, estoy en un torneo en otro universo, fui convocada y toda la cosa, pero la cosa es, que este premio me dará un artefacto de gran poder que me dará las fuerzas necesarias para romper por un momento mi castigo y enviarte a otro universo", decía Seras, "Joder….que tengo que hacer creible esto por ti"; murmuro ella en voz baja como me miraba de reojo a mí.**

 **-"Eso si es la mejor noticia que recibí en todo este tiempo", decía aliviada Lola como se echaba de nuevo en la cama.**

 **-"Y nada de pasar el tiempo lentamente esta vez Seras", decía yo con molestia.**

 **-"Bien, bien"; decía Seras nada a gusto con eso.**

 **-"Y bien, ya terminados con eso…quieres comentar el capitulo?", pregunto yo el autor.**

 **-"Como es el primer capitulo como para mamártelo duro como siempre me haces ver, jeje"; decía ella con una sonrisa burlona, "Esta bien para iniciar una historia, realmente me da ganas de saber que locuras están guardadas en ese cráneo tuyo esta vez, y con lo tanto que te fascina XCOM, de seguro vas a amar hacer esto, es como combinar tu caricatura favorita con tu videojuego favorita, el sueño de todo friki escritor de fanfics, jeje".**

 **-"Yo no se de que hablan, y como no hablan de mi saliendo de aquí, ni me intresa, así que paso del tema, completamente"; decía Lola en la cama, mirando hacia "Arriba", a la nada.**

 **-"Joder amargada", decía con algo de molestia Seras.**

 **-"Y sabes, no quiero hacer la parte en negrita más larga, así que ya me voy despidiendo yo, esperando ver a todos ustedes lectores en el próximo capitulo, que si, van a ser cada miércoles y domingo de cada mes, y estos rellenos serán los domingos, por obvias razones, nadie se quiere tragar el relleno un dia de la semana, jaja"; decía yo con una sonrisa.**

 **-"Y yo igual esperemos verlos, y ver como carajo va, o arruinarlo o superar sus fanfics anteriores, jeje", decía Seras con una sonrisa igual.**

 **Hasta el miércoles gente bonita!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capitulo 2: Preparación**_

 **Comandante, Comet Shimmer**

 **22 de junio del año 987 DDNM (Después del Destierro de Nightmare Moon)**

 **A 18 horas desde el aterrizaje**

 **Cuarteles principales del ACM en Canterlot**

 **5:45 pm**

-"Esto es perfecto, ¿no lo crees Sr. Green?", preguntaba al viejo que estaba a mi lado, como ambos estábamos viendo como desde un portal abierto en el centro del vestíbulo principal de la ACM, que da a todos las zonas del complejo descargaban los guardias reales todo lo que vino de esa nave alienígena.

Piezas de metal extremadamente duras, que rivalizan con las escamas de dragón, y que les costo a los guardias unicornios en cortarlos en pedazos mas o menos manejables, como si fueran tablas para una mesa.

Además traían equipos que eran obviamente alienígenas, que no sabían para que sirvieran.

Oh, y lo que más quería ver, los cuerpos de los alienígenas, los más pequeños los 4 grises, pequeños y con un brazo partido a la mitad.

Según cuentan los que vieron esos aliens de cerca y sobrevivieron, la razón de porque uno de sus brazos falte, es porque una cosa verde que llevaban encima exploto, solo llevándose consigo su brazo y lo que sea que haya sido esa cosa.

Un arma de algún tipo que se autodestruye para evitar que caiga en pezuñas enemigas.

Se uso algo similar con nuestras armas en la guerra contra los dragones rebeldes, usando armas encantadas que si las perdíamos y ellos la querían usar, electrocuten a los dragones que querían usarlas y las soltaran.

Pero esto de hacerlas explotar me parece algo extremo y un desperdicio de arma.

Aunque también demuestra que si tiene capacidad para explotar solo, esa arma que tuviera en el brazo sería de cuidado.

-"No se que le ves a interesante algo que amenaza tantas vidas, para mi solo es preocupante"; respondió Green todo serio.

Se su nombre de verdad, pero decirle Sr. Green me gusta más, además, es más sencillo.

-"Para mi lo es, porque pasaré a la historia como el comandante que repelió un ataque extraterrestre, y mi nombre nunca se olvidara"; decía yo con una sonrisa.

-"Si sobrevivimos", decía el Sr. Green, sin dejar su tono serio.

-"Te preocupas demasiado Green", decía yo con calma como lo abrace por un segundo y luego lo deje ir.

-"Es que esto no es pelear contra monstruos semi conscientes que luchan por instinto, estos son criaturas que de seguro habrán visto miles de batallas y tengan mucha más experiencia peleando que cualquiera de nosotros juntos", decía con rapidez y casi alzando la voz, sin perder la seriedad Green.

-"Lo se…."; decía yo como me quede mirando aun la descarga de objetos, "Pero no olvidemos que somos la verdadera fuerza de defensa Equestre, lo mejor de lo mejor de la guardia solar, la guardia lunar y los wonderbalts son parte de esta agencia, así que aunque sea conocimientos básicos sobre la guerra tenemos todos", decía yo con esperanza.

Y claro, uno que otro civil que se une por algún acto heroico y que no le importe ensuciarse los cascos de vez en cuando.

-"Rayos…..no bromeaban con los alienígenas", decía una voz femenina toda sorprendida detrás de mí.

-"Si, yo creía que era una exageración", decía una voz grave como de cantante igual detrás de mí.

Entonces voltee y vi quienes eran.

-"Agente de cuarta clase Fast, agente de primera clase Yellow, me alegra que se dignaran por fin en venir a esta reunión de emergencia de la organización"; decía yo con leve molestia.

Porque mande el comunicado hace 8 horas….

-"Disculpa pero no creía en esa cosa de los aliens…así que lo aplace en las cosas que tenía que hacer en el día", decía Fast decía algo nerviosa y un poco avergonzada, Fast era su alias, en realidad se llamaba Quick Dash, una pegaso de pelaje rojo, y cabello negro con amarillo.

Es nueva en la organización, no por nada esta en el rango inicial entre los agentes. Y no se toma en serio mucho las cosas.

Pero esta aquí por ser increíblemente rápida a la hora de pelear.

-"Me parecía completamente absurdo el hecho de que ahora cazaríamos alienígenas, pero solo después de confirmarlo con algunos amigos que tengo en la guardia nocturna, me prepare para venir"; decía Yellow todo serio, un batpony, de pelaje gris, alas de murciélago, pequeños colmillos y ojos casi como de gato.

El si se tomaba las cosas con seriedad y con lógica, como yo.

Porque la verdad, yo también pediría confirmación de terceros que yo respete si lo que me dicen es cierto.

Y no me sorprende que le creyera más a sus compañeros que a otros ponys, después de todo, con todo el racismo que le siguió a los de su clase por ser cercanos a la princesa Luna, y los ven como seguidores de Nightmare Moom, ellos se mantienen juntos siempre, y confían en las palabras del otro, más que las de otros ponys.

-"Ok….entiendo"; decía yo levemente enfadado.

Bueno, debería estar más enojado, pero la fascinación por tener un enemigo real que combatir me abruma y emociona tanto que supera al enojo.

-"Esperaba más de la ACM, la verdad"; decía con una voz bien grave un semental pony tierra de pelaje rojo y de melena negra muy robusto, y traía una gran mochila consigo, que era el doble de grande que este semental, pero parece ni estar inmutado por el peso de esa carga que lleva.

Y detrás de el le seguían 2 unicornios, como vi que el portal oficialmente se había apagado y el vestíbulo oval se había llenado de todos los artilugios alienígenas que podían traer aquí.

-"Mmm…..usted debe ser el herrero Force Iron, escuche que su familia durante generaciones trabajo con nosotros"; decía yo como le tendía mi pata para saludarlo como se debe.

Y el hizo lo mismo conmigo.

-"Si, pero desde el taller familiar, ya que escuche de mi padre que dejaron este lugar por la poca necesidad de creación de armas nuevas", decía el con seriedad.

-"No es nuestro problema de que los monstruos ya nos hayan empezado a tener miedo", decía yo con seriedad igual.

-"Bueno, me informaron que por fin tendríamos nuevos monstruos a que enfrentarnos, y eso significa que es hora de abrir la forja, escuche de mi padre que es la única que tiene un horno suficientemente caliente para fundir las escamas de dragón y me muero por probarlo"; decía el con una gran sonrisa al final.

-"Y tu trabajo será ver que tan resistentes son esos metales y ver si los podemos usar en futuras armaduras"; decía yo al señalar las planchas de metal repartidas por el salón oval.

Como pude ver a esos 2 unicornios que vinieron con Force ver los cuerpos de esos alienígenas en las camillas con los que lo trajeron.

-"Y ustedes son disculpe?", pregunte en voz alta para que me hicieran caso.

Entonces ambas alzaron sus cabezas y vinieron hacia mí.

-"Soy el profesor Deep Mind del departamento de ciencias y magia para unicornios superdotados de Canterlot, se me fue asignado investigar sus maquinas de estas criaturas cuando nos informaron que debían ser movidos aquí"; decía con una voz algo seca pero seria el unicornio de pelaje blanco y cabello azul eléctrico, y llevaba puesto un simple suéter de color crema con el, y unas simples alforjas con el.

-"Y yo soy la Dra. Prime Heart, y me nombraron investigadora en jefe, para aprender más de estas criaturas, y lo mismo que el, nos reubicaron aquí para hacer nuestro trabajo con mayor discreción y evitar que se entere el publico en general"; decía ella con una voz muy madura, esta unicornio de pelaje color crema y melena rojo atada en un nudo, que vestía una bata de laboratorio que le cubría su cutie mark y se veía que llevaba una mochila bien grande, no tan grande como el de Force, pero aun así grande.

-"Bien, hace siglos que no venía ninguno de su clase aquí, nuestros laboratorios no fueron actualizados en siglos, pero como estaban adelantados en los momentos cuando operaban, espero que no sea complicado trabajar con lo que hay allí"; decía yo con seriedad.

-"No por nada traje mis equipos de investigación conmigo por si acaso", decía la Dra. Heart.

-"Y yo algunos libros y algunas libretas con apuntes"; decía Deep.

Que más sonaba a psicólogo su nombre.

Pero si es experto en magia y ciencia.

Quien soy yo para juzgar.

-"Y nadie más va a venir?", pregunto yo a todos en general.

-"Por ahora nosotros, porque la princesa nos dejo bien en claro que mientras menos sepan de esto mejor"; decía Deep.

-"Pero también nos dijo que si esto nos superaba, podíamos contactar con colegas para que sean incluidos en esto"; decía la Dr. Heart.

-"Yo podría traer a mi hijo si esto me supera después de todo"; dijo Force.

-"Eso es bueno, supongo"; decía yo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Me alegra de verdad que esas viejas áreas de los laboratorios y la forja vuelvan a abrirse.

Entonces volvir a ver a mis 2 unicos agentes que están aquí, esperando una respuesta de su parte.

-"Mmm…..lo siento, pero no vimos a ninguno de los demás ni remotamente cerca de aquí…..así que…..creo que somos nosotros 3 por ahora", decía Fast hablando algo nerviosa.

-"Pero van a venir, después de todo, si nosotros vamos a buscarlos"; decía Yellow con seriedad.

-"No se preocupen por ello, era para informarles con más detalle sobre el asunto a los miembros asentados en Canterlot, pero lo que les dije que estuvieran atentos a monstruos más fuertes o nuevos, eso ya se los informe a todos los miembros repartidos en toda Equestria y que informaran cada día su situación y si hay algo nuevo"; decía yo con seriedad.

Yo tenía este presentimiento que nadie querría venir por lo loco que sonaba todo esto.

Por eso solo fue una llamada de alerta a los demás agentes para que estuvieran preparados ante cualquier cosa.

Porque en si no sabemos como combaten, así que no había más información que darles más que tuvieran cuidado y no tomar a estos nuevos enemigos a la ligera.

Y lo de reportar cada día es ya rutina, pero como di énfasis a que habrá algún monstruo nuevo, por fin le darán ganas a los informes en vez de decir que no hay nada como siempre.

Ningún monstruo se aproximó a algún pueblo o ciudad en más de 5 años…

Eso ya es bueno técnicamente para la población normal, pero para nosotros, solo es aburrición.

-"Ok, al menos ya confirme que es verdad todo"; decía Yellow con calma, "Me encargare que todos lo sepan"; decía el con seriedad como se marchaba.

-"Y realmente me muero por combatirlos, de verdad me ayudara a salir de la aburrida rutina de civil….es demasiado aburrido ser mensajera"; decía Fast toda impaciente.

-"Yo también Fast, yo también", decía yo con un poco de alegría contenida como le daba un pequeño abrazo.

-"Mmmm….no es muy pronto para los abrazos comandante?"; pregunto con leve sonrojo Fast.

-"No le veo lo malo"; decía yo como deje de abrazarla.

-"Bueno…..me voy a casa a preparar mi equipo, nos vemos"; decía ella como con algo de sonrojo en su rostro se retiraba.

-"De acuerdo, avisen una vez vean a uno de estos seres, no hay que enfrentarlos en soledad, no sabemos que pueden hacer"; decía yo con seriedad.

-"Ok comandante"; decía ella como se iba por la entrada principal.

-"Bien, ahora regresando a ustedes…."; decía yo cuando vi al grupo de 3 ponys no agentes de vuelta a revisar las cosas de los extraterrestres.

Force revisaba y daba unos golpes a las laminas de metal extraño alienígena.

Mind revisaba con su magia un aparato en forma de T con una bola que brillaba en su centro. **(Computador alienígena, pero eso no lo saben aún)**

Heart estaba con su magia analizando los cuerpos de los pequeños alienígenas.

-"Parece que no eres el único entusiasmado con todo esto", decía Green con su típica voz de viejo sabio.

-"Lo se", decía yo igual de entusiasmado ante lo que veía.

Aunque más veía a la Dr. Heart.

Creo que me suena que es pariente de Sunny.

Creo, no recuerdo la verdad.

Pero por sonarme a ser pariente de Sunny no es la razón por la que la veía.

Aun si su posterior estaba bien conservado para una yegua de al parecer 40 años.

*fue caminando hacía ella*

Fue por otra razón por lo que le miraba.

-"Disculpe Dr. Heart, quisiera preguntarle una cosa", decía con respeto.

-"No, no te ayudare a volver con mi sobrina, además te recuerdo que estoy casada, metete eso en tu cabeza antes de quedarte viendo mi flanco por buen rato", decía ella toda profesional guardándose su enojo como alzaba con su magia de forma suave y delicada a uno de los pequeños alienígenas muertos.

Un pequeño alienígena que además de que estaba sin ojos, estaba con señales de quemaduras mágicas, se nota por además de la coloración negra en grandes partes de su cuerpo, se nota aun los residuos de magia negra que como si fuera estática pululan en su piel aun después de muertos.

Notándose lo concentrada y poderosa que fue la explosión que por lo que escuche.

Fue porque el alienígena grande no pudo controlar la magia negra en su interior y exploto.

-"No es lo que iba a preguntarte….", decía yo ignorando ese comentario.

-"Entonces que era?", pregunto ella aun sonando toda profesional y serena como aun mantenía al alienígena suspendido con su magia.

-"Me preguntaba si conoce un hechizo de amnesia para grupos grandes", decía yo con seriedad.

-"No, para nada", decía ella con calma.

-"Y no conoces a alguien que sepa?", pregunto yo.

-"Mmm…..porque no le preguntas a Mind, se nota que es un experto en hechizos", decía ella al señalar a Mind que aun seguía curioseando la maquina en forma de T de antes.

-"De acuerdo, pero sabes que, lleva a los alienígenas de una vez al laboratorio, después de todo, este no es lugar para ponerse a investigar algo tan delicado"; dije yo señalando al alienígena.

-"Muy bien, solo espero que al menos estos laboratorios como minimo estén limpios", decía ella como tomaba consigo al alienígena y se lo llevaba flotando consigo a los laboratorios.

*entonces fue caminando hacia Mind*

-"Disculpe profesor Mind…..quisiera preguntarle si conoce a alguien que conozca de un hechizo de amnesia grupal o colectiva?", preguntaba yo a el.

El se volvió a mirarme como apago su cuerno.

-"La verdad es que si", decía el todo animado, "¿como para cuantos ponys estamos hablando?", pregunto el con curiosidad.

-"Estamos hablando para todo un pueblo o ciudad si es necesario", decía yo con seriedad.

Porque sabemos solo hacer el borrado de mentes a un máximo de al menos 10 ponys.

Y eso pasaba poco porque realmente hacíamos un buen trabajo evitando que los monstruos llegaran a zonas densamente pobladas.

-"Mmmm….eso es más complicado, estamos hablando del hechizo llamado Erasum Maxis, que abarca un área tan grande como Canterlot, pero eso si, debe ser lanzado por 5 unicornios descansados en la zona más alta donde lanzar el hechizo", decía el todo pensativo.

-"Mmm…..ok, gracias por la información", decía algo desanimado, "Y como le acabo de decir a Heart, debería a analizar estas cosas a los laboratorios", decía yo con seriedad de nuevo.

No es nada practico ese hechizo.

Para nada.

-"Ok"; decía el como asentía y se quedo viendo por un rato la maquina alienígena.

Y ya me imaginaba porque.

Se nota que este es profesor más experto en teoría que en la practica.

-"Green, puedes ayudar al profesor Mind en pasar esta maquina alienígena a su sitio.

-"De acuerdo", decía Green como básicamente el solo cargo esa maquina con su magia.

Dejando al profesor asombrado.

Green en sus diás de gloria era el maestro de magia más habilidoso que existía en su momento.

No me sorprende que aun de viejo, sus habilidades aun se mantengan.

Después de toda esa maquina alienígena en forma de T es del tamaño de 2 ponys adultos.

*ve entonces como Mind y la Dr. Heart ya se fueron del vestíbulo oval y se pone luego a mirar a Force*

-"Ya se a donde ir, después de todo, quiero ver ese horno", decía el como tranquilamente se fue caminando hacia la forja.

Dejándome a mi solo.

Mmm…me ire entonces a desempolvar mis armas.

Después de todo, quiero participar en el campo de batalla y así poder planear estrategias futuras.

Porque después de todo, no voy a aprender a como combatirlos sentado en mi escritorio y esperando los reportes de mis agentes.

Ahora.

¿Dónde estará mi ballesta y mi casco…?

..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Cuarteles principales del ACM en Canterlot**

 **23 de junio**

 **8:14 am**

-"Despierta de una vez!", grito por el tono y tipo de voz, que era Sunny.

Y yo levante mi cabeza del escritorio de mi oficina, que me servía como almohada cada vez que es hora de dormir.

-"Oh…..buenos días a ti también", decía yo aun con mucho sueño como bostezaba de nuevo.

Es que me dormí tarde ayer porque su tía de Sunny me vino a reclamar segundos antes de irme a buscar mis armas, que esos laboratorios estaban sucios, lleno de sangre seca y telarañas.

Y tuvimos que limpiarlo junto con Green obviamente esos laboratorios.

Que de laboratorio lo único que conservaba eran mesas altas tan grandes y resistentes que en ellas cabría una manticora adulta, o la cabeza de una hydra, cañerías aun funcionales, un respiradero funcional, y decenas de cuchillas de todo tipo y materiales para hacer autopsias y todo el lugar estaba bien iluminado con farolas activables con magia.

Y el techo eran tan alto que hasta un pegaso podría volar todo tranquilo.

Aunque la cosa es que también tuvimos que dividir el laboratorio en 2, uno para Heart y otro para Mind.

Con la ayuda de Force tuvimos que usar las laminas de metal extraterrestre para formar una pared provisional en el medio del laboratorio.

Y Force era el único que estaba a gusto en todo momento, porque podía usar la forja, que era lo único aun destacable y no fuera de lugar aquí.

Después de todo, ese super horno que hablaba Force.

Era un pozo de lava que se creo artificialmente al disparar un rayo concentrado en la dura tierra hasta hallar la lava.

Y uso lava y equipo especializado de la forja para manejar la lava y usarla para unir las láminas entre si y que la separación sea lo más hermética posible.

Aunque eso si, tuvimos que dejar espacio para una puerta que separe ambos lados.

Obviamente.

Trabajamos casi toda la noche para completar todo eso para tener a nuestros científicos y herrero a gustos.

-"Trabajamos anoche…..complaciendo a civiles", respondía por fin, todo adormilado con los ojos entre abiertos.

-"Espero que no del modo que estoy pensando", decía Sunny expulsando aire de la nariz con enojo.

Abrí un poco màs los ojos y la vi sin su armadura, pero que llevaba solo unas alforjas con ella

-"Y que te trae de nuevo aquí abajo?"; pregunto yo ya un poco más despierto.

-"Porque hice lo que debería ser tu trabajo y te halle a alguien que pudiera hacer olvidar a los ponys de ciudades completas si hace falta", decía ella como hizo su cuerno brillar, abrió una de sus alforjas y dejo un expediente en mi mesa.

-"Eh…..y porque lo hiciste…?", pregunte confundido.

-"Porque no todo lo puedes hacer tu, y se necesita que tu grupo tenga todo lo necesario para hacer su trabajo, porque después de todo…..", decía ella sin querer terminar la frase y hacia una mueca tierna para mi, pero que significa de enojo.

-"Somos los únicos que realmente pueden hacer algo…..mejor que la guardia real?", pregunto yo con una leve sonrisa.

Ella no respondió.

Solo siguió haciendo un puchero de enojo.

-"Solo mira el expediente y concéntrate, está esperando afuera, la hare pasar", decía ella con enojo como me dio una cachetada con su cola cuando fue a buscar a quien sea que haya traído.

Que me hizo despertar un poco más lo debo decir.

No entiendo porque esta enojada.

No es nuestra culpa que nosotros seamos la verdadera rama del ejercito equestre que sea la importante.

Tenemos armaduras completas echas de escamas de dragón que pueden ser pintadas con el camuflaje local, cascos encantados para evitar el control mental y los intentos de los gallosdragon para convertirnos en piedra.

Armas de primera calidad.

Mientras que la guardia real solo tengan armaduras simples teñidas de oro que no protegerían a nadie y que son solo estéticos, además que los que están en la guardia real, se quedan allí porque son modelos de exhibición más que nada por no ser tan buenos en combate como nosotros, los que más o menos intentan destacar, a ellos se les da más rango y si destacan enormemente, ya tienen la opción de pertenecer a la ACM.

Y la guardia lunar incluso sea mejor que la guardia real, porque a esta guardia lunar les damos los equipos que el ACM ya no usa mucho antes que la guardia real.

Porque después de todo, ellos son los que defienden y se llevan la gloria cuando un monstruo logra llegar a la civilización.

Sus logros al vencer monstruos son nuestra vergüenza por no detenerlos.

-"Bien, ya está aquí, espero que hayas leído su expediente"; decía Sunny con seriedad como entraba a mi oficina.

-"Eh…"; decía yo algo apenado.

-"Te perdiste en tus pensamientos de nuevo no?", pregunto Sunny claramente molesta.

-"Argg….para que me molesto"; decía ella como baja la cabeza suspirando para que se le salga el enojo, "Solo pasa niña", decía Sunny como miro a sus espaldas.

Y entonces vi a una cebra.

Se veía joven, como una simple adolescente.

Con el pelo con el estilo más raro que vi en mi vida, levantado en el centro en forma de rectángulo en su cabeza.

Muy raro.

Pero por lo demás, sus únicos otros rasgos es que su cutie mark es de unos espirales con pequeños triángulos a su alrededor.

Y sus ojos son celestes claro.

Y se veía muy confundida al entrar.

-"Ella es la pony que necesito para el tema de la amnesia colectiva?"; pregunto yo confundido, "No es ella muy joven para saber algo del tema si quiera?", pregunto yo con muchas dudas.

-"SI hubieras leído el expediente te hubieras enterado que ella es una alquimista muy, pero muy buena, una prodigio basicamente"; decía Sunny a sus espaldas de la cebra.

Que se había quedado mirando la alfombra de manticora que tenía en la oficina.

-"Y acaso vino de vacaciones o es pariente de un dignatario?", pregunto yo intrigado, "Porque las cebras no salen normalmente de su país al menos que seas alguien importante"

-"Esa es la cosa porque tiene expediente, vino ilegalmente", dijo ella toda seria señalando al expediente que dejo sobre la mesa.

-"Oh…", eso casi me dejo sin muchas palabras, "Fue secuestrada o….?", pregunto yo.

-"No, según lo que ella dice, vino buscando a su padre hace 4 meses a la ciudad de Manehattan, un pony, un pony que casualmente es pirata, y solo porque es pony, pensó que lo encontraría aquí, en Equestria, así que al parecer, con contactos que tenía su madre entre otros piratas, la trajeron aquí, pero no sin antes obtener algo a cambio, y ese algo, era la producción de pócimas de sustancias ilegales desde que llego a Equestria, con plantas locales y algunas cuantas que trajo de casa e hizo crecer en jardines secretos en los bosques de las afueras de la ciudad, aunque fue descubierto esa trafico de pociones hace unas semanas, y la saque de la cárcel ayer cuando me entere de los tipos de pociones que ella es capaz de hacer", decía ella resumiendolo todo.

-"Y ella sabía que era ilegal?", pregunto yo.

-"No, es joven, de apenas 14 años, y apenas conoce algunas palabras en equestriano"; decía Sunny.

 **(Sip, esta vez hare que unos pocos hablen diferentes idiomas)**

-"Ok….así que tenemos a una adolescente, que vino ilegalmente aquí, que no conoce nuestro idioma, que cometio crímenes serios en Equestria, aunque sea de forma inconsciente…y quieres que la ponga a cargo en la elaboración de pociones que posiblemente sean nuestra solución para borrar mentes?", pregunto yo todo escéptico ante esto.

-"Tienes a alguien más en mente a caso?", pregunto Sunny toda seria, "Porque tiempo para encontrar a alguien antes de otro ataque, no tenemos", decía ella con seriedad.

-"Mmmm….", dude, pero antes de responder, abrí el expediente.

Y lo ojee.

Y vi la lista de la clase de pocimas que vendía.

Y además de observar varias pociones para el rendimiento masculino, e incluso femenino, muchos tipos de medicamentos, también había otras como sueros de la verdad, tranquilizantes que van desde 2 a 12 horas, alucinógenos que causaban alucinaciones sonoras, visuales, sensoriales, o las 3 al mismo tiempo.

Pero vi las pociones de la que me estaba hablando Sunny.

Las amnésicas.

Esta cebra conocía como hacer pociones así que tengan efectos desde 1 hora, hasta 12 horas completos.

Y van de dosis como para uno, o una decena de ponys.

Incluso la pócima se podía transformar en vapor y tener el mismo efecto.

….

Ok.

Estoy convencido.

-"Y bien?"; pregunto Sunny esperando mi respuesta algo impaciente.

-"Tiene lo que queremos, pero estamos hablando de una chica joven e inocente aquí", decía yo mirando a la cebra, que para entretenerse, estaba acariciando toda fascinada como si nada la cabeza de la manticora.

-"No es tan inocente como crees, en su cultura ya los consideran adultos una vez tienen su primer periodo de calor las hembras, y les dejan elegir su camino en la vida desde allí, y al parecer, ella si eligió venir aquí, según decía el expediente de su interrogatorio por parte de un traductor en Manehattan, además, ella vivía en Hopetown, la ciudad portuaria más grande del reino Cebra, donde recibe navios de todas partes del mundo, y piratas y mercenarios también, donde las drogas, el alcohol y las aventuras de una noche son cosas de todos los días, como las muertes por sobredosis o luchas a muerte con sables cuando están sumidos por las drogas o el alcohol los piratas y/o mercantes"; decía Sunny.

-"Y como sabes eso?", pregunte yo.

-"Leí los expedientes de los piratas que la trajeron a Sunny, dicen que esa ciudad basicamente es una ciudad sin ley, el que se queda allí esta a su suerte prácticamente", decía Sunny.

-"Así que o su madre era una comerciante que se llevaba con las piratas…"; decía yo todo pensativo.

-"O una dama de compañia…."; decía ella algo triste.

-"Posiblemente"; decía yo todo pensativo.

-"Así que…..quieres regresarla a esa vida?"; pregunto yo, "O quieres darle un futuro a alguien que realmente tiene potencial para brillar"; decía Sunny toda seria.

-"La decisión es más que obvia", decía yo con seriedad, "Se queda, hablare con la princesa sobre su situación, y ya veremos como comunicarnos con ella, después de todo, no podemos realizar un hechizo de traducción en ella, aun es muy joven y su mente aun no se desarrollo por completo", decía yo todo pensativo.

-"Le buscare un traductor"; decía Sunny, "Así que te la quedas por un segundo mientras busco uno ok"; decía ella como afirmación, y no como pregunta como se estaba yendo.

-"Ok…"; decía yo con calma como la vi irse y cerrar la puerta detrás de ella.

Dejando a una cebra muy confundida al oir como se cerraba la puerta.

Y me miro a mi luego, toda confundida.

 _-"Donde se fue esa pony?"_ , pregunto la cebra, en su idioma natal por fin.

Un acento aborigen muy notorio.

Ahora….como le respondo?

Mmm…

Espero que este gesto sea universal.

Solo elevo mis hombros y negar con la cabeza, como para hacer entender que no tenía idea de que hablaba.

Al parecer entendio el mensaje, y solo resoplo aburrida y volvió su atención a la manticora disecada que tenía de alfombra.

 _-"Me pregunto que me pasara ahora….",_ se preguntaba la cebra en voz baja.

Pero como la habitación era técnicamente pequeña, la pude escuchar bien.

Pero no sirve de nada si sigo sin entenderla.

*se queda mirando a la cebra un pequeño rato*

Me pregunto que historias habrá escuchado de su padre, como para intentar buscarlo en otro continente, tan lejos de casa.

O si quiera si su padre continua vivo, porque después de todo, de entre todas las naciones, si los grifos te capturan siendo pirata, te condenan a muerte directamente.

Ellos tienen tolerancia cero contra ellos.

O de quien habrá heredado esa inteligencia?

*mira su expediente otra vez*

Ok…te haces llamar Zecora entonces…..

Interesante nombre la verdad.

Aquí también dice que los piratas no maltrataron de ninguna forma a Zecora.

Así que hubo respeto de por medio a su ser, eso es bueno.

*se queda mirándole un poco más, pero su mirada le lleva al flanco de la cebra*

…

Además…esas caderas es imposible que sean de una yegua adolescente.

Ya muchas yeguas adultas la quisieran.

Y son piratas….es sorprendente que no le hayan hecho alguna propuesta para llevarla a la cama, aprovechando que técnicamente es adulta legalmente en su tierra de origen.

…..

Esas cosas te hacen pensar.

*se recuesta en la silla y se pone a perderse en sus pensamientos*

*rondando entre los pervertidos, y los serios*

.-..-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-…-.

 **Ese mismo día**

 **En su oficina en la agencia**

 **9:23 pm**

Bueno, al menos me dejan tiempo esta vez para limpiar mis armas. *pensaba el todo tranquilo como con un paño limpiaba cada parte de su ballesta*

Y eso que luego todavía tengo que limpiar mi armadura…

*decía el como se ponía a mirar su armadura y su casco de color negro*

Solo espero no quedarme hasta tarde de nuevo el día de hoy.

Aunque pude darme el lujo de darme una siesta en la tarde cuando el profesor de lenguas vino a llevarse a Zecora a aprender el idioma a la zona de las barracas.

Porque en si no necesitamos que alguien de tanto valor se aleje de donde esta segura.

Pero es por mientras, una vez aprenda el idioma y ya pueda decirnos como conseguirle las plantas para que haga las pocimas que queremos.

Oh, y nuestros ponys en los laboratorios no han hecho mucho avance que digamos.

A parte, ellos se pusieron a dormir en las barracas toda la mañana y parte de la tarde por haber estado la noche anterior también en vela.

*Suspiro el todo pensativo*

El inicio de cualquier cosa siempre es complicado.

 **Ziisssssss**

*voltea a la fuente del ruido*

La bola de cristal…se esta activando a deshoras….

*se ve como en la bola de cristal se esta formando dentro de esta un humo morado y azul al mismo tiempo*

Eso puede significar una cosa.

*su cuerno empieza a brillar y canaliza su magia en la bola de cristal para activarla*

Entonces el humo desaparece, y aparece una cara de una unicornio.

-"Esta es agente de segunda clase Orange transmitiendo desde Canterlot, el tren proveniente de Filydelphia, de las 9:15pm no ha venido, y le pedí a la agente Fast, que estaba en mi zona cuando me entere del retraso, que fuera a ver el porque de la demora, y me acaba de informar que vio al tren detenido en la ladera subiendo la montaña y un extraño disco brillante al lado del tren, con diversos seres totalmente desconocidos en la cima del tren, conto a al menos 6, pero podrían haber más, procedemos a ir a intervenir yo, la agente Fast y la agente Delta, prepare a los demás agentes en caso de que necesitemos refuerzos "; decía la agente orange, una unicornio de pelaje naranja y melena naranja, pero más oscura, y tenía puesto consigo su armadura negra estándar, y se le veía en su funda su espada.

Además, se veía que estaba en uno de los puestos de avanzada de los guardias, cerca de las vías del tren, en los limites al norte de Canterlot.

-"Entendido, daré el aviso a los demás"; decía yo con seriedad.

Como ella asintió y se despidió con un saludo en su frente y apago su propia bola de cristal.

Todos los unicornios en la agencia la usan para comunicarse.

Ya los unicornios se encargan de comunicarle las cosas a los no unicornios.

Son relativamente nuevas estas bolas de cristal, apenas tienen 20 años siendo usadas.

Aunque como fueron echas con cristales especiales extraidos del desaparecido reino de cristal, tenemos muy pocas si quiera para nosotros, y menos para vendérselos a los civiles.

Además, aun no sabemos como hacerlas privadas al 100%, solo puedo limitar el rango de área a quienes quiero comunicarme.

Por eso ni se barajo la posibilidad de crear bolas de cristal de comunicaciones para los civiles.

Pero basta de divagar.

Es la primera confrontación contra los alienígenas.

Dare el comunicado y me vestiré para la batalla.

Para así probar, de que son capaces de verdad esos monstruos aliens. *sonrió el todo confiado*

.-.-..-.-…-..-..-.-..-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-

 **Y otro capitulo listo, la primera batalla se viene después de toda esta info.**

 **Y será como una partida de noobs donde morirán la mayoría?**

 **O será como la partida de un pro, en la que sobrevivirán todos sin heridas?**

 **Averígüenlo muy pronto, en el próximo capitulo, jeje.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capitulo 3: Iniciando el ciclo sin fin…..**_

 **Agente de cuarta clase Fast**

 **23 de junio del año 987 DDNM**

 **9:30 pm**

 **En las afueras de Canterlot, zona noreste, siguiendo las líneas del ferrocarril**

*Se encuentra sobrevolando las líneas del tren una pony y un batpony, con una unicornio en armadura negra siguiéndoles en tierra*

-"Delta…..en serio, en serio no creerás lo que eh visto, realmente son esos alienígenas grises que te mencione"; decía yo algo nerviosa a Delta.

El único batpony cerca de nosotras cuando nos enteramos de esto y único refuerzo que teníamos Orange y yo disponible en tan poco tiempo.

Además nos sirve que ellos puedan ver en la oscuridad, demasiado.

-"Yo te creo, y más cuando el agente Yellow nos lo confirmo, y el, el nunca miente"; decía el sonando algo nervioso como se arreglaba su armadura negra estándar de la ACM.

Realmente Yellow se hace respetar entre los suyos, más por que el es el super serio, no es alguien que puedas hacer reír fácilmente.

-"No estarás asustado verdad?"; pregunto yo algo nerviosa por todo esto igual.

-"No…"; decía el algo nervioso, obviamente mintiendo, "Bueno…..si, es que después de todo somos los 2 nuevos Fast, y estamos yendo directamente a la acción contra unos seres muy avanzados que nos superan en numero y la única más o menos veterana es Orange", decía el todo nervioso y algo asustado como sostenía su arma principal, una ballesta con más fuerza entre sus patas delanteras.

-"Vamos, chico de poca fe"; decía yo intentando animarlo como le daba un suave golpe en su armadura, que resuena mucho más gracias a mis botas con puta de acero choca con su armadura, "Somos la elite de la elite, estaremos bien"; decía yo como le daba un pequeño abrazo para animarlo.

-"Esta bien…si, tienes razón…..estaremos bien, estaremos….bien"; decía el algo sonrojado y menos nervioso.

-"Chicos, ya dejen de fraternizar, que ya estamos llegando", decía Orange debajo de nosotros con seriedad, que estaba al menos 10 metros debajo de nosotros.

Entonces cuando dijo eso, yo y Delta miramos al frente y vimos al tren detenido.

Con una extraña piedra con líneas verdes fosforescentes, incrustada en las vías del tren, y al menos unas cuatro más al lado del tren.

Y un brillo saliendo del bosque cerca de las vías del tren, a su derecha, justo en el limite entre el bosque y la montaña.

-"Alto…bajen ya"; decía con rapidez y seriedad Orange como nos detuvimos a solo 100 metros del tren, que de las ventanas de los pasajeros aun seguían iluminadas, pero se veía vidrios rotos en los costados del tren.

Pero bueno, bajamos Delta y yo en el acto para escuchar a Orange.

-"Muy bien….Delta, quiero que sobrevueles lo más alto que puedas para evitar ser visto y que veas cuantos enemigos puedes ver por la zona, esta claro"; le ordenaba a Delta.

-"Enterado Orange"; el decía como asentía y se iba volando.

Así Orange y yo nos quedamos esperando lo que Delta tuviera que decir sobre el enemigo.

Aunque Orange desenvaino su gran espada sin usar su magia para evitar ser vista por otros y lo clavo en el suelo.

Yo hice lo mismo con mi espada corta, que casi estaría clasificada como daga.

-"Escucha Fast…..si el enemigo sigue en el tren….usa la espada, no habrá espacio para usar nada más que eso, y más si hay civiles aun adentro, si están en el bosque, elévate en el cielo y atácalos en picada, yo atacare con mi magia mientras Delta nos apoya igual desde el aire, entendido", decía Orange como veía lo que sería nuestro campo de batalla con total seriedad.

Aunque con como respiraba con rapidez, se notaba que también estaba algo nerviosa.

Esperamos un rato en ese lugar a que Delta volviera.

No se escuchaba absolutamente nada viniendo del bosque.

Ni los grillos sonaban ni las luciérnagas iluminaban el sitio.

Era como si toda forma de vida hubiera huido ante estos seres.

Realmente…aterrador.

-"Y…..en cuanto tiempo crees que vendrán los refuerzos?", pregunto yo toda nerviosa.

-"Unos 20 a 30 minutos como minimo", decía ella sin más.

-"Tanto?"; pregunto yo algo desanimada, "Si nos alejamos más de 6 kilometros de Canterlot"; decía yo como miraba de reojo a mis espaldas y podía ver el brillo que emitía las torres de guardia y de las murallas que rodean Canterlot a lo lejos

-"Estamos hablando de que el comandante pase la voz a un unicornio, y a la vez le pase la voz a otros agentes que están distribuidos en toda la ciudad de una forma discreta, todo un infierno de logística", decía ella toda frustrada.

Y así vamos a defender a toda Equestria?

En serio?

-"No sería más fácil andar todo el día con nuestras armaduras y armas en la superficie o permanecer en los cuartales en estos tiempos?"; pregunto yo.

-"El chiste de nuestra organización es que podemos responder ante ataques con mayor facilidad porque estamos cerca de la acción, en el momento, además, si no tienes tu armadura y armas guardadas en un lugar cercano a tu fuente de trabajo o tu casa para cualquier emergencia, fracasaste como miembro del ACM", decía ella toda seria.

-"Eso lo se…pero…..me gustaría que hubiera más aquí con nosotras…solo digo", dije yo algo desanimada.

Yo si cumplo las normas.

Guardo mi armadura en un baúl en mi apartamento para cuando surja cualquier cosa, o la llevo durante mis entregas ocultas en una nube.

-"Lo se….", decía ella con calma como de repente ella miro hacia arriba, "Allí llega" dijo ella como sonrío y enseguida regreso Delta, algo sudado y muy nervioso.

-"Tenemos a 6 enemigos, 3 protegiendo un lado de su nave, y los otros 3 protegiendo el lado que da cara al tren, los pequeños grises que mencionaron que había, más una nueva, un ser alto, camina sobre 2 patas, es gris como si tuviera una armadura puesta, y cuando se mueve sus articulaciones brillan de color naranja, lleva una extraña arma que tiene acomodada en la espalda, y lo vi a el arrastrando a los ponys civiles a su nave, que parecen estar envueltos en una sustancia de color verde, no se si están vivos o muertos, solo se que no se movían, y 2 de los pequeños que mencione están como sus guardaespaldas", decía el todo preocupado.

-"Bien, ya oyeron a Delta, Delta sígueme pero volando entre los arboles y disparando, Fast, ya sabes que hacer, pero los 3 atacaremos a los que estan vigilando su retaguardia, una vez ataques, nosotros remataremos, esta claro", decía Orange con voz de mando.

Fast y yo asentimos y yo despegue con fuerza y me eleve lo más alto y rápido que esta armadura y el casco que le hace juego me permiten hacerlo.

Como de reojo veo a Orange y Delta adentrándose en el bosque.

Llego a unos 400 metros, lo suficientemente, algo para un buen ataque en picada.

Empiezo a volar hacia la zona que dice Delta que vio a esos 3 en solitario.

Y la nave en serio brilla un poco, como si estuviera recubierta por un aura morada.

Muy extraño la verdad.

Pero la nave no es mi objetivo en si..

Los que lo vigilan si.

3 pequeños seres vigilando una de las 4 entradas que tiene aparentemente esta nave.

Están algo juntos.

Perfecto.

Ahora…..Orange….Delta, más le vale estar en posición para ayudarme. *pensó toda nerviosa*

Aquí vamos… *pensó nerviosa como cayó en picada con sus patas rectas hacia el frente*

Bajo con una increíble rapidez casi recto hacia el suelo, pero antes de tocar el suelo arqueo su descenso y le dio de lleno a uno de esos seres grises, partiéndole por completo el cráneo enorme que tenía, casi haciéndolo explotar gracias a las botas con cascos de metal, y por la fuerza del choque el cuerpo dio un par de tumbos en la tierra antes de detenerse bruscamente a un par de metros de sus compañeros.

Y antes que sus compañeros tuvieran tiempo de hacer algo en contra mía…

Un rayo de energía naranja y un par de flechas salieron del bosque y le dieron a los 2 restantes justo en sus enormes cabezas.

-"Eso es"; dije con alegría como me elevaba de nuevo en el cielo para hacer otra pasada en contra de los que había en el otro lado cuando…

* **ZISS* *ZISS* *ZISS***

Bolas verdes de energía pasaban muyyyy

Pero muy cerca de mí

*mira hacia abajo*

Y venían de abajo.

Del bípedo gris ese, usando el arma que menciono Delta, y antes que disparara de nuevo, pude al menos hacer maniobras evasivas para evitar que me de.

 ***ZISS* *ZISS* *ZISS***

Una andanada de sus disparos por poco me da y pasa rozando mi cabeza.

Realmente no quiero saber que tanto daño hacen esas cosas verdes.

Me pregunto donde estarán esas 2 pequeñas cosas que las acompañaban?

Aunque de seguro Orange y Delta se encargaran de ellos.

Por ahora debo intentar hallar el momento en que pueda cargarme a este gris metálico.

-..-.-..-..-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-..-.-

 **Agente Orange.**

 **Unos segundos antes**

Eso fue…..demasiado sencillo. *piensa ella como observa los cuerpos de los 3 seres que acaba de matar, desde detrás de un árbol donde estaba cubierta*

 ***ZISS* *ZISS* *ZISS***

Pero que es ese ruido?

-"Jefa….descubrieron a Fast, y le están disparando con una cosa verde"; decía Delta todo preocupado encima de mí como me apuntaba hacia el cielo, y podía ver en ráfagas de 3 disparos de proyectiles verdes intentar darle a algo, pero por el brillo de la nave y la noche sin luna que era no podía saber que con exactitud.

Aunque ya las palabras de Delta lo confirmaron.

 ***ZISS* *ZISS* *ZISS* *ZISS* *ZISS* *ZISS***

Varios proyectiles chocaron contra el árbol que usábamos Delta y yo como cobertura, haciéndolo cenizas en seguida.

-"Contra atacan!"; grite yo como cree con rapidez con mi magia una burbuja protectora solo a mi, dejando fuera a Delta, como esos seres dispararon de nuevo.

Y los proyectiles verdes chocaban y quemaban mi escudo, haciendo que cada disparo que hagan sea más difícil para mi mantenerlo.

Si solo unos pocos de esos proyectiles podían convertir un árbol en cenizas, no quiero imaginar lo que harán en carne viva.

Delta estaba atrás de mi escudo, algo asustado por como un árbol grande y sano se acaba de desintegrar como si nada frente a sus ojos.

-"Delta, haz algo!"; grite yo con fuerza para hacer que salga de su trance.

-"Si, si….haré algo"; decía el algo asustado como se sacudió un poco su cabeza, tomo su ballesta y rodeo mi burbuja protectora y empezó a atacar a esos grises que nos atacaban desde la entrada de su nave, a cubierto por sus paredes de está.

Las flechas rebotaban contra esas paredes, a pesar de que las flechas son encantadas para realizar mayor perforación contra bestias más duras.

Aunque al menos los grises esos dejan de disparar como Delta no deja de disparar sus flechas en contra de ellos como el se movía a otro árbol donde disparar a cubierto.

Suficiente tiempo como para dejar caer mi escudo y moverme a cubierto a otro árbol.

Haber…

Haber….

Si las paredes son inmunes a la magia, o en este caso, muy resistentes, un rayo de energía o una carga de explosión mágica concentrada no bastarían.

Mmmm…..ya se.

-"Delta!"; grite yo.

-"Que cosa?", pregunto Delta todo nervioso como estaba más concentrado intentando no dejar caer las flechas de su espalda o cargar mal una sola que hacerme caso.

-"A la cuenta de 3…..atrae su fuego!", grite yo.

-"Que?!"; pregunto el todo confundido y asustado que dejo caer sus flechas, dando una pequeña ventana de tiempo para que los grises volvieran a disparar a su posición.

Haciendo que Delta soltara su ballesta por el miedo, siendo destruida por un disparo de esos grises mientras el se hiciera bolita.

Ok….

Ahora es mi turno.

Concentre toda mi magia en mi cuerno como sacaba mi espada de mi funda.

Y me teletransporte.

Justo detrás de ellos.

Y antes que pudieran reaccionar, al estar tan juntos los 2, con un solo movimiento de mi espada larga le corte la cabeza a los 2, sus pequeños y delicados cuellos no fueron rival para mi espada.

Y una vez que ambos cayeron muertos, sus brazos donde tenían adheridos sus armas explotaron, destruyendo sus armas y sus brazos en el proceso.

-"Bien…..solo falta…"; decía yo como sentí un horrible dolor en mi flanco y luego uno más leve en mi costado, pero fue suficiente como para tumbarme en el suelo.

Entonces vi que fue el alienígena gris metalico y más alto que los otros grises, tan alto como las princesas, y me estaba apuntando desde una de las entradas al otro lado de la nave, para rematarme.

El brillo de una teletransportación siempre es muy notorio…

Fue mi error…..

Debí arriesgarme con solo disparar una bola de energía explosiva para intentar destruir sus coberturas…. *pensó inundada en el dolor y el miedo a morir*

El gris estaba a punto de disparar…..y lo hizo…..

Pero no llego a darme.

Sus disparos pasaron de largo y hasta chocaron contra el techo de su nave….

Porque Fast en el ultimo segundo se había estrellado contra su espalda, metiéndolo a la nave y haciéndolo rodar dentro de esta, al igual que Fast, perdiendo su arma en el proceso ese gris alto.

Pero aun con sus botas de acero, el gris alto se levantó como si nada y vi que ese golpe solo le hizo una abolladura leve en su armadura de ese ser.

Yo con mi pata trasera izquierda no la sentía y me inundaba un enorme dolor, pero aun así me concentre todo lo que pude para usar mi magia para hacer algo.

Fast iba a sacar su espada pero ese ser con una patada le quito la espada de sus cascos.

Entonces Fast aturdida por eso, no pudo cubrirse a tiempo como el alienígena le dio un golpe con su puño de metal directo en el casco….

Y luego otro….

Y luego otro….abollando enormemente ese casco mientras la pobre intentaba luchar…..pero con su otra mano le estaba sujetando en el suelo.

No me puedo quedar quieta un segundo más…

Yo con toda la concentración que pude reunir…

Lance un rayo de energía con mi magia, directo a su pecho, que no lo atravesó, fue como si lo absorbiera.

Pero solo eso.

Hizo gritar al alien como si estuviera en agonía…..como brillo de naranja y solo…se desintegro y el arma que tenía, aun lejos de el, explota.

Parece que son muy vulnerables a la magia.

Aunque…..yo cumplí con mi deber…..

Nadie murió…..

Aunque estaremos muy adoloridos…mañana.

Por ahora….tengo muy sueño.

…..

.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-

 **Agente Fast**

*Se quita su casco terriblemente abollado, mostrando su melena toda despeinada y como su mejilla derecha, donde le golpeaba el alien con armadura se empieza a hinchar*

*Suspiro de alivio*

-"Gracias…Orange….realmente me salvaste allí"; decía yo como mire a Orange.

Pero ella…la vi de costado, con un charco de sangre formándose alrededor de su cadera, con su cabeza recostada contra el suelo, con los ojos cerrados, pero en dirección hacia mí.

-"Orange!", grite yo toda preocupada y asustada como me levante y tambaleándome un poco, aun aturdida por los golpes llegue hasta Orange.

Puse mi cabeza cerca de su pecho para intentar oir algún latido.

Y si había….pero muy débiles, al igual que aún respiraba.

Entonces decidí ver si podía retener el sangrado.

Así que la voltee y pude ver su costado, justo en donde debería estar su cutie mark en su muslo izquierdo…solo se veía un poco el hueso de su pata, y la carne a su alrededor estaba quemada, como la armadura en ese lado estaba levemente quemada también, pero no había perforado.

-"Como estabilizo esto?!", preguntaba toda nerviosa a mi misma como buscaba en todo el lugar, "…no puedo hacer ningún torniquete"; decía toda nerviosa y asustada.

Como la vida de la agente Orange estaba en mis pezuñas.

Vamos piensa….

Piensa!

*voltea en dirección por donde vino y ve los vagones del tren a lo lejos*

-"El tren!"; grite yo de los nervios como me fui volando con rapidez hacia el tren, en busca de cualquier cosa para estabilizar a Orange.

Aguanta Orange…..solo un poco más.

.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Comandante Comet Shimmer**

 **Zona del ataque al tren.**

 **10:15pm**

-"Así que…así se ve una nave alienígena sin desarmar?", pregunto yo a nadie en particular como llegue a la nave, junto con un grupo de al menos 30 agentes.

Que se pusieron a revisar el perímetro, en busca de alguien más, como entraba a la nave a revisar si mis primeros agentes seguían con vida.

Encontramos a un tembloroso y en posición fetal agente Delta en la base de lo que quedaba de un árbol quemado hasta que solo parecía un muñón saliendo del suelo.

Si el esta vivo, las demás de seguro deberían de estarlo.

En una de las entradas pude ver 3 cuerpos de esos pequeños grises, uno con la cabeza abollada de forma antinatural, uno con una flecha incrustada en el cráneo y el otro simplemente con un agujero enorme y con rastros de quemadura, obvia señal de un rayo de energía.

Mmm…al parecer no hubo problemas aquí….

Así que solo entrar veo muchas cosas.

Además de un par de cabezas cercenadas de otros 2 grises, estoy pisando un charco de sangre roja de la agente Orange, y de la agente Fast con sus pezuñas cubiertas de sangre, y como un vendaje totalmente improvisado le cubre el flanco de la agente Orange.

-"Veo que….no fue un trabajo tan limpio", decía yo algo desanimado.

-"Sus armas son nada que hayamos visto…."; decía la agente Fast sin ningún animo en su voz como estaba sentada al lado de una espero inconsciente agente Orange.

Como estaba sin casco y su rostro algo hinchado.

-"Son seres del espacio exterior, era de esperarse"; decía yo con seriedad como me quedo mirando a la agente Orange, el leve movimiento de su pecho que subía y bajaba.

-"Pero había uno que era alto, de metal…..no le hice ningún daño….solo murió porque Orange le disparo con su magia"; decía ella con pesar.

-"Y donde esta ese alto?"; pregunto yo como solo alrededor había aparatos alienígenas y cuerpos…..cuerpos de ponys cubiertos por un manto verde.

Espero que ellos sigan vivos.

-"No lo se…..con el disparo solo grito de dolor y se desintegro"; respondió ella.

-"Mmm…..ok, enemigo nuevo vulnerable a magia, excelente"; dije yo con seriedad, pero no pude evitar esbozar una sonrisa.

-"Y…Delta está bien?"; pregunto ella sonando muy preocupada.

-"Si, solo muy traumado….en otras circunstancias, lo hubiéramos expulsado de la agencia por ese comportamiento….pero, no tenemos el lujo ni el tiempo para expulsar miembros, se le dará otra oportunidad, si falla esa….será regresado a la guardia lunar"; dije yo todo pensativo.

Porque la verdad.

Si en estos momentos sabe usar un arma y puedes pararte y pelear….no importa si es un cobarde, cada pony cuenta para la defensa de Equestria.

-"Podemos regresar a casa señor….tengo mucho sueño"; decía ella sonando toda somnolienta como bostezo al final.

Debe estar la pobre toda agotada.

-"Bien, pero primero ayudemos a nuestra compañera a volver a casa"; decía yo dando una sonrisa reconfortante a ella.

Y ella asintió.

Que bien que se salvaron.

Pero es una desgracia que no pude llegar a tiempo para ver estas criaturas en acción.

-..-…-..-…-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-..-.-..-

 **Cuartel General del ACM en Canterlot**

 **11:45 pm**

-"Esta noche si se puso interesante Green, tenemos una victoria en contra de estos grises y una nave siendo desmantelada por la guardia real y la Dra. Heart enviada al lugar en un intento saber que es la cosa que cubre a los ponys del tren, puedo asumir eso como una victoria", decía yo como entraba a mi oficina.

Y Green estaba en mi silla mirándome con total seriedad.

Sin cambiar para nada su gesto aun por lo que dije.

-"Sabes que Comet….no puedes abandonar este sitio desde hoy"; decía el casi como si me estuviera reprendiendo.

-"Pero porque?"; pregunto yo confundido.

-"Apenas te fuiste, hubo 2 ataques más, en un tren saliendo de Las Pegasos y otro en las granjas de cerezas en Dodge City, aunque tuviste suerte que nadie pidió consejos o forma de actuar, o si no hubiera terminado las cosas mal, aunque, eso no paso hoy, esos ataques fueron evitados sumando 2 victorias más en nuestro haber"; decía el todo serio, sin quitar su cara de decepción hacia mí.

-"Bueno, de todas formas no podría haberles dicho que hacer, porque tu sabes tan bien como yo, que los unicornios agentes son los únicos que pueden comunicarse conmigo gracias a sus orbes de cristal portátiles, y sabes tan bien que solo tenemos de los 100 agentes, 30 no más son unicornios", decía yo con seriedad igual.

-"Debemos hacer un cambio ya…..esto no es luchar contra monstruos que luchan siguiendo sus instintos, debes hacer que esto funcione como un ejercito de verdad", decía Green todo serio.

-"Escucha, puede no ser todo perfecto, pero esta funcionando, aunque eso si, voy a pedir que al menos un agente cuando vaya a atacar a los aliens, lleve botiquines"; decía yo con seriedad.

*Green solo suspiro en la silla*

-"Eso hubiera sido muy útil con los agentes Eagle y Salty….aunque, no se si lo que tenga un botiquín puede curar cuellos destrozados o alas explotadas por proyectiles verdosos", decía el con seriedad, aunque su voz más sonaba a de pesar.

-"Como…..?"; preguntaba yo.

-"A Eagle (un pegaso) en Las Pegasus le dieron en pleno vuelo, directo a una de sus alas, a 200 metros de altura en pleno tiroteo….nadie pudo ayudarlo y cayo como roca al suelo"; decía Greed con pesar, "Y a Salty (Un pony tierra)….le dieron en el cuello por detrás casi cercenándole el cuello cuando intentaba cargar contra uno de los pequeños grises en la granja de la familia Cherry", decía el con la cabeza baja sin mirarme a la cara siquiera.

Yo…

Solo me senté ante esas noticias.

Así que…..Orange solo tuvo suerte de seguir viva hoy?

Es una horrible noticia.

-"Y….testigos?"; pregunto yo.

-"Los que los aliens hayan capturado en esas cosas verdes que cuentan, luego nadie más"; dijo Green con seriedad.

-"Comet….necesitamos una nueva forma de luchar, y tu eres un cerebrito, se que hallaras la forma en que todos vuelvan a casa, y no tengamos que decir en cada ataque que un hijo, un hermano, un padre no regresara a casa cada noche"; decía el como se bajo de la silla y se empezó a retirar.

-"Y tu no tienes alguna sugerencia?"; pregunto yo como el pasaba a mi lado.

-"Tu me conoces chico, ante esta voz seria…..se oculta un viejo guerrero que más actuaba que pensaba, pero no se lo digas a los demás, jeje", decía el cómo se retiraba del lugar, dejándome solo en el cuarto.

*suspiro*

-"Parece que mis tiempos en el campo en plena acción han terminado de forma definitiva…."; decía yo con pesar.

-.-.-.-.-…-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Al día siguiente**

 **24 de junio**

 **Su oficina en la ACM**

-"Hey…una noche mala no es así?", preguntaba alguien sonando toda comprensiva que estaba a mi lado como me daba unos toques con su casco en mi hombro.

Porque hoy por fin pude decidir donde caer dormido, y esta vez era sobre la piel de la manticora y cubierta por una sabana detrás de mi escritorio.

-"Mmmm….hola…."; decía yo como me estiraba y abría los ojos todo somnoliento y pude ver que era Sunny, pero esta vez con su uniforme de la guardia real.

-"No se como duermes sabiendo lo que paso anoche"; decía ella toda sorprendida, pero sin atisbo de sarcasmo, era simple sorpresa.

-"Días sin dormir bien…y estar encerrado en un lugar calido ayuda"; decía yo sin problemas, aun echado.

-"Pues….es otro nuevo día de nuevos encargos para ti y armar este lugar, el día de hoy te tengo nuevos reclutas que llegan desde toda Equestria para recibir armas, armaduras, y entender como funciona el ACM y apoyar todo lo que puedan, desde personal de todas las guardias, a civiles que son hijos o hijas de miembros retirados del ACM", decía ella con seriedad como señalo a mi escritorio, que tenía 2 grandes pilas de papeles.

-"Al menos 150 voluntarios, una gran cantidad enorme donde seleccionar a los mejores, recuerda, solo hay espacio para 100 más"; decía ella toda seria.

-"En realidad…..para 102 más", decía yo con seriedad por fin como me sentaba.

-"Si…..me entere de eso", decía ella toda seria, pero sin mirarme a la cara.

-"Y sabes, en realidad, a los que rechace el día de hoy, quedaran como reservas, después de todo, de igual forma todos nos enfrentaremos a esos seres de alguna forma, solo nosotros tendríamos el lujo de estar medianamente preparados para ello"; decía yo todo pensativo.

-"No me lo recuerdes Comet…..ya es difícil para mi ponerme esta maldita armadura que se que no protege nada", decía ella con enfado, pero no hacia mi, esta vez no, "Y sabes…..cuando llegaron los grises y los vencimos esa primera vez, los guardias querían cortar la maldita nave con sus espadas para probar si eran rival para nosotros…"; decía ella como se quedo mirando al suelo como su voz sonaba muy enojada, "Se rompen como cristal nuestras malditas armas Comet, como diablos esperan que ayudemos cuando nuestras armas y armaduras son inútiles!", grito ella de enojo.

-"Simplemente…no es justo…..yo…..también me uni a esto para defender a Equestria….y ahora…..además de ser relegada a refuerzos….se que seremos los refuerzos más inútiles de la historia", decía con un gran nudo en su garganta y aguantándose las lagrimas.

Yo no dije nada….

Porque….lo único que haría es…..

Decirle que esta diciendo la verdad.

La verdad es cruel muchas veces.

-"Esta es la ultima cosa que te tenía que dar personalmente…..cuídate Comet", decía ella como se limpio con su pata, con cuidado las lagrimas y salio del lugar con rapidez.

Al ver que no le respondí nada.

-"Ya veo que al menos ya no te odia a ti"; decía Green en un tono pensativo como entraba a mi oficina.

-"Si, es un avance", decía yo intentando esbozar una sonrisa ante ese comentario.

Pero nada.

-"Como está…Orange?", pregunto yo como me sentaba en mi silla.

Listo para empezar el nuevo día.

*Suspiro Green*

-"Ella…le salvaron la pierna, se recuperara en un mes o 2, aunque…..no podrá correr con normalidad, y le dolerá subir escaleras en invierno, pero por lo demás…..si ella lo desea, puede seguir en el juego cuando sane, o aceptar la baja"; decía Green con seriedad.

-"Y…..los civiles?", pregunto yo.

-"La Dra. Heart pudo hallar la forma de sacar a los civiles de esos capullos, aunque técnicamente apenas hizo algo, lo que sea que los envolvía tenía una vida muy corta, de solo unas horas, se disolvieron solas, dejando a los civiles confundidos y sin memoria de lo ocurrido", decía Green.

-"Bueno….algo es algo"; decía yo con una sonrisa.

-"Y una cosa…..estoy a favor de ayudarte cuando las cosas te superen, pero no soy tu secretaria, ya sería tu deber enterarte por tu cuenta de todo esto, y la buena de Sunny solo te hace un favor de manera profesional, ahora solo ve y saluda a los recién llegados, que acaban de llegar y te están esperando en los jardines reales, porque yo también quiero dormir Comet…..ya no estoy para pasarme las noches en vela", decía el todo sereno como se retiraba de mi oficina.

Dejándome solo de nuevo.

-"Necesito…necesito un maldito café antes".

-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Canterlot**

 **Bar Luna Llena**

 **Agente Delta**

 **6:30 pm**

*se lo ve a Fresh Night, alías agente Delta llegando a un modesto Bar en una zona no tan elegante de la ciudad, con un letrero de madera algo desgastado pero aun legible*

*suspira*

Apenas pude dormir durante el día….

No me puedo perdonar por haberla dejado tan vendida a Orange mientras me infundía el miedo y me encontraba como un potrillo echo bolita y temblando esperando que todo pasara.

Al menos…..al menos se que esta bien.

Pero…no se si pueda verla de nuevo a la cara.

Talvez una buena comida me haga sentir menos mal.

*entra al bar*

-"Y si, esa maldita nave era grande…"

-"Suerte que nosotros estábamos solo para vigilar…"

-"Gaste toda mi magia en cortar…"

-"Toda la noche limpiando todo…."

Todo el bar lleno de batponys en su mayoría, pero había uno que otro guardia real, sin su uniforme claro esta, disfrutando del ambiente y de la bebida en este bar que era en su mayor parte exclusivo de los que servían a la princesa.

Y el tema de hoy que todos conversaban al parecer, era las naves alienígenas…..

Creo que mala idea ir a comer con ponys que conocen tu trabajo cuando quieres olvidar tu trabajo por unas horas.

Pero ya estoy aquí…..y no se cocinar.

Así que…ya que.

Pero apenas doy unos pasos dentro todos se callan por un momento y se me quedan viendo.

Realmente…..no será mi semana. *pensó desanimado*

-"Miren quien llego, la bolita debajo del árbol"; decía un batpony en tono burlón como varios empezaron a reír un poco.

-"Como alguien así puede llegar a ser miembro del ACM", decía otro batpony pero ya en un tono de molestia.

-"Si esas cosas se ven bien frágiles, acaso para los de ACM son unos falsos y hasta un potrillo los podría vencer?", pregunto uno ya en tono de desprecio

Y como seguía las burlas y comentarios hacia mí, como yo solo estaba quieto en donde estaba esperando que me comiera la tierra.

 ***Tump***

Alguien dio un fuerte y sonoro golpe contra el piso para hacer callar a todos y todos en el bar giraron la cabeza para ver quien había sido, incluyéndome.

Y el que lo había echo era nada menos que el agente Yellow.

-"Ahora….saben a caso a lo que no estamos enfrentando chicos…..una fuerza de otro mundo, con armas capaces de hacer ceniza lo que toca, no importa que tan frágiles se vean, llevan armas mortales y son precisos a la hora de disparar"; decía Yellow todo serio e imponente, "No hay que tomarlos a la ligera"

-"Ya, ya, pero como alguien como el"; decía el primer batpony que me había criticado me señalo con despreció, "Termino siendo un miembro del ACM, si no pudo aguantar estar en un combate real por primera vez".

-"Ni ustedes tampoco…al menos la mayoría aquí"; decía Yellow todo imponente, "Además, quiero preguntarte una cosa…que tan bueno eres con la ballesta?"; pregunto Yellow al pony que me crítico.

-"No soy de usar ballestas, soy más de espadas"; decía ese batpony medio confundido por la pregunta, "Pero eso que tiene que ver?", pregunto el medio enojado.

-"Bueno, la cosa es, que este chico"; decía Yellow señalándome, "Rompió el record de la academia al ser el tirador con ballesta más preciso que hay, dándole a un blanco tan pequeño como un limón en movimiento a 80 metros de distancia, y para los que su arma principal sea una ballesta, deben saber que eso, es precisión", decía el con orgullo mientras me miraba, "No elegimos a los que se crean buenos, elegimos a los que son buenos", decía el como sonreía, "Además, se seleccionaron a más de 100 nuevos reclutas, y no te vi allí cuando nuestro comandante les estaba dando su discurso de presentación, así que no eres nadie para criticar nada"; decía el con una sonrisa triunfante al final.

Dejando al batpony criticón con cara de enojo, pero al final, solo se sentó y nadie más quiso decir una palabra más.

Es que además de que Yellow es el más veterano de la ACM, es el más respetado entre los nuestros.

-"Ahora chico, ven aquí, únete a nosotros", decía Yellow como me señalaba que lo acompañara a su mesa, donde había otros 2 batponys.

Y una cosa curiosa, su nombre de verdad lo quiere dejar en enigma y solo unos pocos lo saben de verdad.

Pero bueno, decidí ir con ellos.

Porque de todas formas, como podría rechazar al gran Yellow.

Entonces me senté en la cuarta silla de la mesa en donde estaba Yellow.

Donde había dos batponys hembras, una me miraba con curiosidad y nerviosismo a la vez y la otra como si fuera un pony más del montón.

-"Delta, déjame decirte en primer lugar que lo que paso anoche, era de esperarse, pero por lo que me entere como fue en realidad todo de parte de la agente Orange, debo decir que actuaste como la situación te lo permitía, además, no hay que avergonzarse con el miedo a la muerte", decía Yellow con sabiduría como vi que el solo estaba tomando cidra en un tarro.

Mientras las otras 2 tenían platos con ensalada y filete de pescado a medio comer frente a ellas.

 **(Si, me basaré en que los batponys son un poco carnívoros=**

-"Si…..es que….realmente sus armas…sus armas no son nada comparado a lo que tenemos…..y como dejaron a Orange…."; decía yo parando de vez en cuando con miedo en mi voz.

-"No te culpes por eso Yellow, mientras el día de mañana puedas seguir empuñando un arma, y la misión no haya resultado en ninguna victima fatal, solo significa que la misión fue exitosa sin más", decía el como ponía una pata en mi hombro, "No te culpes por nada más"

-"Y…...ella esta bien?", pregunto nerviosa una de las batponys, que tenía melena rubia.

-"Si, esta bien, volverá a andar, pero no a correr", decía Yellow todo serio.

-"Eso…..me alegra mucho"; decía yo con total alivio.

-"Oh, mis modales, no te eh presentando a las nuevas agentes, Kitty y Blonde", decía ella señalando a las dos batpony.

-"Hola"; decía aun nerviosa la batpony rubia, "Mi nombre real es…..", pero no termino de hablar como Yellow levanto la pata y la silencio.

-"No, en servicio o rodeado de otros en servicio a la princesa no usamos nuestros nombres reales", decía Yellow todo serio.

-"Lo siento"; decía la rubia toda apenada, "Entonces…me dicen Blonde", decía ella como me saludo solo levantando su pata con nerviosismo.

-"Y yo soy entonces Kitty", decía la otra no en un tono de nerviosismo, más bien en un tono bien neutro, como vi que cuando cerraba la boca dejaba uno de sus colmillos fuera como un gato, no me extraña su nombre en código entonces.

Y su melena es marrón.

-"Ellas estarán en Canterlot en el turno nocturno junto a nosotros 2, así que alégrate, ya no seremos solo 2 batponys vigilando las periferias de la ciudad"; decía Yellow con calma y una leve sonrisa al final.

-"Eso significa que nos mandaran a nosotros 4 cuando haya un ataque de noche?", pregunto algo nerviosa Blonde.

-"Si y no, con los alienígenas al ataque, uno tendría que ir a informar a un unicornio miembro del ACM para que de la alarma y se movilicen todos"; decía el con seriedad.

-"Ooh", decía Blonde con algo de curiosidad.

-"Y…en que eres buena Blonde?", pregunto yo con curiosidad.

-"Eh…..soy buena con la ballesta, al igual que tu, aunque no rompí un record como tu, estoy en al menos 5to lugar en esa categoría de tirador", decía ella toda timida y nerviosa como se sobaba con una pata la otra pata como también estaba sonrojada.

-"Eso es genial"; decía yo más tranquilo con una sonrisa como la hice sonrojar aun más a Blonde.

-"Y yo tengo una vista de halcón y soy muy precisa a la hora de empalar mis objetivos desde el aire"; decía Kitty toda neutra, como si no fuera la gran cosa.

-"Ok…."; decía yo medio sorprendido que no tenga alguna emoción sobre lo que acaba de decir.

-"Eh…...y cuando nos dan nuestras armas?"; pregunto Kitty con aun total neutralidad.

-"Con como están las cosas, y aunque tenemos armas de sobra en las armerías, no alcanzara para todos los nuevos, así que tendrán que usar su viejo equipo hasta que nuestro armero principal termine las nuevas armas"; decía Yellow.

-"Que decepción", decía Kitty, toda neutra.

En serio, que extraña yegua.

-"Chico, se que vamos cambiando de tema de rato a rato, pero, en serio quiero saber los detalles de su confrontación contra los aliens, no pude enterarme de mucho porque Orange estaba medicada, pero en serio, necesito saber como actuaron esos aliens para saber como actuar luego", decía el con toda seriedad.

-"Bien…si en serio quieres saber…..",

.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-

 **Comandante Comet Shimmer**

 **25 de junio, 9:00 am**

 **De vuelta en la central del ACM (Su oficina más precisamente)**

-"De acuerdo, ya más o menos paso más de 1 día desde que los llamamos, y espero que me traigan buenas noticias"; decía yo, sentado en mi silla como sostenía una humeante taza de café, como los encargados del laboratorio y la forja y por alguna razón la cebra están reunidos conmigo.

-"Puedo declarar que esto es tonto"; decía la Dra. Heart medio enojada, "no sería más fácil solo darles los informes y ya y continuar con nuestros trabajos?"; pregunto ella.

-"Quieres perder el tiempo haciendo un resumen de tus notas que de seguro hiciste al investigar los aliens, para mi, que luego no servirá de mucho porque de todas formas iría a preguntarte cosas?"; pregunto yo.

-"Mmm….buen punto"; decía la Dra. Heart media pensativa.

-"Yo solo se, que los pilares de brillo verde de esas naves rebosan de energía pura y que alguna forma lo puede transformar en energía, incluso ayer use mis contactos con la planta eléctrica de la ciudad y pedí que lo apagaran como yo enlace con magia a la red de electricidad inalámbrica de la ciudad uno de los pilares y es lo que ha dado luz y faros mágicos en toda la ciudad sin problema"; decía el profesor Mind todo orgulloso.

-"Y las armas, quiero saber sobre sus armas, que saben de ellas?", pregunto yo algo impaciente.

-"No soy armero, pero en los pedazos que eh analizado que son de sus armas yo eh notado un rastro de la misma energía pura de esos pilares verdes, así que solo se que funcionan con energía pura, el como lo hacen…aun no lo se con exactitud, aunque no pida mucho comandante, apenas vamos solo 2 días investigando esto, no espere milagros"; decía Mind todo serio.

-"Ok…..entiendo"; decía algo decepcionado.

-"Pero yo tengo una idea para nuevas armas"; decía Force todo emocionado, "Más bien mi hija, la que trabaja con pólvora para los fuegos artificiales me dio la inspiración".

-"Y cual es?"; pregunto yo todo intrigado.

-"Es hacer cañones….portátiles, me sigues?"; pregunto el todo emocionado.

-"Si, cañones portátiles, usando esas laminas de metal alienígena altamente resistentes al calor y dispararemos pequeños cohetes, pero mortales de ellos, no bolas de cañón y disparadas en rápida sucesión, como nuestras ballestas"; decía el emocionado.

-"Eso suena…..alocado, pero primero termina las armas para los nuevos y luego has tu proyecto que suena prometedor, estamos enfrentándonos a enemigos que luchan a distancia, necesitamos todas las armas a distancia que podamos crear"; decía yo con seriedad.

-"Ok, si los niños han dejado de hablar sobre armas, tengo que informarte muy seriamente algo sobre estos aliens"; decía la Dra. Heart levemente irritada.

-"Bien, y que es?"; pregunto yo.

-"Todos estos aliens están infundidos con una magia negra nunca antes vista, y a pesar de que están muertos, aun lo siento en sus cuerpos, en especial en el más grande de todos, pero por lo demás, ya sabemos lo obvio, son débiles físicamente, y pueden respirar nuestro aire, y como no estamos muertos por alguna enfermedad alienígena que no fue detectada por manipularlos sin protección alguna, estaban sanos antes de matarlos, y si, ambas especies parecían solo hablar telepáticamente por la ausencia de la boca, y claro, desconocemos como comen o siquiera se mantenían vivos"; decía la Dr. Heart con seriedad.

-"O sea no sabemos nada realmente útil o nuevo a lo ya sabido"; decía yo con leve molestia.

-"Si, pero todo cambiaria si trajeras a uno con vida, y con un simple hechizo de proyección mental podre saber lo que piensa y talvez, que planean hacer luego y al menos entender su tecnología"; decía ella toda tranquila.

-"Capturarlos…..así sin más…será un reto, pero si nuestros antepasados pudieron capturar una hydra adulta viva, no veo porque no podamos hacer lo mismo sobre estás cosas"; decía yo todo confiado.

-"Si permitirme hablar….yo talvez podría ayudar", decía la cebra con rimas.

 **(No se si estoy rimando o no, pero lo intento, si supiera rimar, compondría música sin más)**

-"No entiendo como ese traductor pudo enseñarte nuestro idioma en solo 2 días"; decía yo medio sorprendido.

-"Yo conocer su idioma, fácil para mi es, porque todo idioma se habla, del puerto de donde zarpe", decía ella en rimas con tranquilidad.

-"Y porque hablas en rimas?", pregunto yo confundido.

-"Así me es fácil recordar, cada palabra en su haber, además que es un juego, para mi como ves"; decía está cebra con una sonrisa al final.

-"Ok, ok, ya hablas nuestra lengua, y espero que te hayan informado de que va todo esto"; decía yo.

-"Si lo se, porque hablaban de eso en mi presencia, como si sorda estuviera, pero cada palabra entendí"; decía ella con tranquilidad.

-"Ok, ok, y escucha, eres una criminal, y a la vez una brillante botánica, y ya sabes que necesitamos de ti"; decía yo.

-"Mi madre si supiera que estoy aquí sin mi propia voluntad, un escuadrón de la muerte vendría sin más, aunque de todas formas vendrían, ya que mis subordinados apresados están", decía ella con calma, "Pero descuiden, los ayudare en todo lo que pidan, porque si los extraños caen, mi madre caerá también"; decía ella con total tranquilidad mientras rimaba.

-"Eh….tu madre…..escuadrón de la muerte?", pregunto yo confundido.

-"Mi madre ser llamada en su lengua, como Bloody Mary", decía ella con calma.

-"Bloody Mary!"; grite yo no con enojo, si no, con total sorpresa.

-"Y quien es esa tal Bloody Mary?", pregunto confundido Force.

-"Si, quien es…..tan importante es?"; pregunto la Dra. Heart.

-"Solo…..la denominada reina de los piratas del puerto de Hope Town, cada pirata existente es liderada por ella, ella incluso tomo la ciudad del reino Cebra y lo hice independiente de ella a cambio de protección de piratas independientes que atacaran a los mercantes de ese reino, es una cebra que hace hasta los más valientes marineros grifos tiemblen al oir su nombre, y hasta hay rumores que están confabulando con un general minotauro, llamado Storm que causo un golpe de estado en sus tierras y tiene planes de dominación mundial", decía yo todo estresado.

-"Y porque no sabemos nada de esto?", pregunto incrédula Heart.

-"Acaso no sabes que la ignorancia es la receta de la felicidad?", pregunto yo.

-"Eso es muy tonto….toda esa noticia es muy preocupante, porque no lo sabe nadie?"; pregunto Heart incrédula.

-"Porque gente ignorante de los peligros del exterior es más feliz, y mientras no nos quieran iniciar la guerra o nos ataquen a nosotros no hay porque preocupar a la población", decía yo todo tenso por la noticia de esta Zecora, "Está establecido en las leyes"

-"Por eso no me gusta la política", decía Heart toda irritada.

-"Pero preocupar poco compañeros, si informo a madre que estoy bien, sus cabezas en picas no estarán al amanecer", decía Zecora con calma.

-"Ok…..la pequeña se puso siniestra"; decía Force algo incomodo.

-"Yo no ser como mi madre"; decía ella con tranquilidad, "Yo solo quería viajar y disfrutar del mundo, y ganar mi propio dinero, por eso guardaespaldas tenía, y dispuestos a mentir estaban, por mí"; decía ella con una sonrisa al final.

-"Piratas…es obvio que nunca dicen la verdad"; dije medio enojado, "Y espera, como sabemos que no nos estás charlando?", pregunto yo todo escéptico.

-"Por esto"; decía ella como de su melena extraña, saca una flor…..una flor roja y extraña de muchos pétalos…..el emblema de los piratas de Bloody Mary.

-"Mierda…."; es lo único que pude decir.

-"Pero regresando a nuestra charla anterior, ayudarlos puedo hacer, con una pócima paralizante, choca en su victima y congelada en el acto podrá ser, útil para capturar e interrogar enemigos sin problemas"; decía Zecora con una tranquila sonrisa al final.

Ok….

Me gustaba cuando no la entendía.

Y me perturba sus rimas.

-"Pero en serio, nos ayudas por que eres medio buena, o por tu madre?"; pregunto yo.

-"Mi lado pony creo yo, un poco de proteger al prójimo siento yo, en eso si dije la verdad, que mi padre pony ser, pero se que murió, después de yo nacer", decía ella con leve desanimo al final.

Es extraño…..mayormente es al revés.

Pero no quiero preguntar más.

Aunque no nos asustan estas cebras piratas, grifos, algunos ponys….minotauros.

Nosotros tenemos mejores armas.

Aunque mejor preferiría no luchar en 2 putos frentes.

Porque hasta en nuestro reglamento dice que incluso nosotros deberíamos estar al frente en caso de guerra.

….

-"Si me disculpan plantas tendré que recoger, para todo lo que tengan planeado hacer, y yo no necesitar escolta, si solo a los jardines reales me dejan ver", decía ella como se retiro sin que dijera yo algo.

Mientras los restantes solo se quedaron viéndome a mí.

-"Si nadie tiene nada que decir…váyanse a seguir trabajando"; decía yo ahora muy estresado.

Ok….esto solo se pone mucho más complicado…..

*entonces sonríe*

-"Y me encanta….si lo supero todo seré recordado con creces….oh si, viva yo"; decía yo con una gran sonrisa como bebía mi café.

-"Rayos….esta frío…."; decía yo con molestia como alejaba mi café, "Bueno….ya que"; decía yo levantando los hombros como lo bebía igual.

-..-..-..-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-

 **Agente Delta**

 **Ese mismo día**

 **9:34 pm**

 **Zona sur de Canterlot**

*silbando*

-"Aburrido vuelo yo….*silbido*…..en mi nube echado…..*silbido*", decía yo como estaba perezosamente echado sobre una nube muy alto sobre las vías del tren, que viene de Ponyville observando el horizonte.

2 días sin incidentes….eso es lo que necesitaba. *pensaba eso como suspiraba todo aliviado*

-"Vamos trenecitooo, solo estás retrasado el día de hoy 4 minutos…..por favor….por favor…no en mi guardia de nuevo", decía yo todo nervioso como ya me levante sobre la nube, esperando a que llegará el tren.

Vamos, vamos.

Vamos!

…..

…..

…..

-"Maldita suerte….buscare a los demás", decía yo todo derrotado como solo me levante y me fui a buscar a alguien de la ACM.

Otro nuevo enfrentamiento nos espera.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-..-

 **-"Y relleno time!", decía Seras con animos se levantaba de su sofá.**

 **-"Hurray….", decía sin animos Lola echada desde la cama solo levantando una mano en el aire.**

 **-"Dilo con ganas o te pongo Barney el dinosaurio versión extendida del universo 45B, donde ya es crimen de guerra poner esa canción a los prisioneros"; decía Serás como le apuntaba con un dedo a Lola.**

 **-"Porque no me matas con una daga, sería más rápido que eso"; decía Lola toda irritada.**

 **-"Será entonces Barney el dinosauro del universo 45…..D", decía Seras con una sonrisa medio malévola.**

 **-"hurray!", grito Lola como salto de la cama haciendo una voltereta….que le salió mal y cayo de bruces al "suelo" de este espacio transdimensional.**

 **-"Ha, nunca falla", decía Serás con una sonrisa toda triunfante.**

" **Dile que le tengo una sorpresa para ella"; decía yo el autor directamente a Seras.**

 **-"Hey, si aun respiras di algo", decía Seras como se quedó mirando a Lola…que flotaba en el lugar donde "cayo".**

 **-"Como rayos puedo romperme un diente en un suelo que no existe"; decía Lola adolorida como escupio un pedazo de diente, "Y a la vez flotar después de eso"; decía ella enojada.**

 **-"Ok, estas viva, el autor quiere que sepas que tiene una sorpresa para ti"; decía Seras con calma.**

 **-"Si es ponerme en una situación lésbica o en un trio con White y Seras….me interesa, pero más me interesa tener libre albedrio y libertad de hacer cosas", decía Lola sonando irritada como se sobaba su nariz, que sangraba y la sangre a la vez se comportaba como si no hubiera gravedad.**

 **-"OH VAMOS!"; grito enojada Lola, "Me dejas golpearme contra un piso imaginario, y luego no hay gravedad?", pregunto ella con enojo.**

 **Seras solo rodo sus ojos y me miro, o sea, miro hacia arriba.**

" **Dile que al final del fanfic será liberada"; decía yo el autor.**

 **-"Dice que al finalizar de narrar los hechos de la realidad actual, te liberara"; decía Seras interpretando lo que dije para no shockear más a Lola.**

 **-"Al menos algo…...y cuando será eso?", pregunto Lola.**

" **No lo se…..no se cuantos capítulos más, unos….30, 40 capitulos más, o sea…2 por semana, lo que hace 10 por mes…uno meses más", decía yo con calma a Seras.**

 **-"Como 4 meses si somos realistas"; decía Seras.**

 **-"Algo es algo supongo", decía Lola no tan emocionada, como aun seguía enojada.**

" **Ok mi Seras, como te pareció el capitulo ya para alivianar el relleno?", pregunto yo directamente a ella.**

 **-"Pos….sorpresivo, como cuando te queda un turno y tienes un soldado en pánico y otra bajo fuego de supresión"; decía Seras toda pensativa, "Y lo de Zecora siendo hija de una reina pirata…joderr, cuantas drogas tomas para inventarte estas mierdas"; decía ella con una sonrisa.**

 **-"Las suficientes para crear a una loca cachonda como tu"; decía Lola aun algo enojada y aun flotando sobre la cama dando vueltas lentamente.**

 **-"Barney el dinosaurio del 45G", decía Seras con rapidez.**

 **-"Ya no digo más"; decía Lola algo asustada como solo se quedo callada.**

" **No me tomo drogas….creo, pero en fin, te gusto o no?"; pregunto yo.**

 **-"Como tu lambiscona besa traseros personal, si, esta bien no más"; decía ella con una sonrisa burlona.**

" **Seras….", decia yo casi como si la estuviera regañando.**

 **-"Esta bien llorón, me gusto, y de verdad quiero más"; decía Seras como si sono genuino lo que dijo, "Aunque ya leo tu mente y el echo de que no le hubieras querido poner nombre a las hermanas de pinkie 2.0 versión batponys, y de seguro quieres aprovechar esto para….!"**

 **-"Tocar tambores!"; decía ella casi gritando como apareció un par de tambores y los toco con animos.**

 **-"Es hora de pedir nombres para personajes porque te quedaste sin ideas…de nuevo", decía ella con una sonrisa.**

" **Pues….si, no voy a mentir, chicos, lo que dijo Seras, necesito nombres para personajes, no me queda ideas, cualquier nombre sirve, pero tiene que ser para ponys", decía yo casi implorando.**

 **-"Ok…momento comico inicial del relleno que no combina nada con el fin del capitulo echo, besarte el culo echo, anuncio especial echo, es hora de despedirnos antes de que este relleno sea eterno", decía Seras con una sonrisa.**

" **Pues si chicos, me alegro que haya gente leyendo esto, me inspiran a seguir haciéndolo, así que, no olviden de comentar y difundir a todo mundo que VMCG93 volvió a escribir sus locos y fumados fanfics, hasta el miércoles gente", decía yo con alegría.**

 **-"Y no reprueben este año, jeje"; decía Seras con una sonrisa como se despedía igual.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Capítulo 4: ¿Guerra en 2 flancos?**_

 **Comandante Comet Shimmer**

 **Base en Canterlot de la ACM (Su oficina)**

 **9:00 pm**

 **25 de junio del año 987 DDNM**

-"Estas fatal de la cabeza y lo sabes!", grito toda incrédula con algo de enojo Sunny.

-"No lo estoy, lo que estoy proponiendo es lo mejor para nuestra situación", decía yo con calma ante la negativa de Sunny.

-"Comet…estás hablando de mandar a un escuadrón de nuestros agentes a matar a Bloody Marie y sus generales y arriesgarnos a causar una guerra contra su aliado Storm y su ejercitó", decía Green todo serio.

Porque la verdad, nuestros lideres fundadores de nuestra organización además de cazar monstruos, al pertenecer al ejercito equestre extra oficialmente, nosotros estamos hasta obligados a luchar en una.

A nuestra manera al menos.

Pero aun así, si es un desgaste de recursos extra si pasa.

-"Si sale mal chicos, si sale bien, solo se pensara que fue un golpe contra el liderazgo de su organización y nada más, retrasando el expansionismo de ese tal Storm, que me informe un poco más de él después de nuestra charla con la cebra, Storm no tiene forma de transportarse entre países, y por eso iba a usar las barcazas de Bloodie Marie para ello, por eso la alianza, así que estaríamos retrasando por el momento su intento de conquista mundial, si sale bien claro está"; dije yo todo serio.

-"Si no, estaríamos abriendo un segundo frente y se armaría una maldita guerra mundial"; dijo toda estresada Sunny.

-"Entiendo los riesgos, pero la cosa es que nadie hace nada, los grifos lo hacían, pero estan quebrados, años de saqueos los han dejado en la quiebra absoluta, Eastland solo se protege así mismo pese a que tiene la fuerza naval para enfrentarlo, Saddle Arabia tiene a la marina Equestre que lo protege y no mueve ni una pezuña para enfrentarse a los piratas y Aztecolt está en camino a ser otra versión del reino Grifo con los piratas ya enfocándose en ellos al estar el reino Grifo en la ruina, nosotros tenemos los medios y el equipo para intentar hacer un asalto silencioso para al menos frenar este caos por un tiempo"; decía yo con seriedad.

Entonces Sunny suspiro derrotada.

-"Sabes….cuando dije que te informaras las cosas por tu cuenta, no sabía que lo harías tan bien"; dijo Sunny algo decaída, "Incluso….quiero preguntarte una cosa…"; decía ella con seriedad al mirarme, "Celestia sabe de esto?", pregunto ella.

-"La triste realidad…..es que sus asesores más leales son unos cerrados de mierda, no quieren decirle lo que esta pasando alla afuera, porque según ellos, si no son sus ponys que están saliendo heridos, no tienen porque intervenir, y Bloodie Marie lo sabe, por eso no ataca navíos Equestres, por lo que sabe Celestia, en el mundo hay algunas crisis, que no son lo suficiente importante para que ella se meta, y aunque los grifos vienen de vez en cuando a charlas diplomáticas, son demasiado orgullosos para pedir ayuda y los minotauros piensan que su ejercito formando su propio imperio no es un gran lío, las cebras no se meten porque técnicamente están en un acuerdo con los piratas, y las demás naciones no se meten porque son aislados igual, mientras no se meta uno en sus asuntos, no te dirán nada"; dije yo con seriedad, "Y aunque le digamos a Celestia ahora mismo, que cambiaría?", pregunto yo, "Acaso creen que ella querrá ir en una cruzada, a intentar salvar el mundo, con un ejercito que da pena ajena"; decía yo como miraba a Sunny.

Que solo estaba con la cabeza gacha.

-"Además….la única nación decentemente armada era Eastland y el reino Minotauro, y Eastland no creo que este dispuesto a enfrentar una guerra contra una gran fuerza naval pirata conformada por miles de mercenarios, y una fuerza que es temible en tierra como el ejercito minotauro por su cuenta"; decía yo con seriedad.

-"Tenemos que dar este golpe decisivo para al menos ayudar en está crisis que afecta a nuestros aliados y se recuperen de tantos años de asedio, porque en caso que perdamos, el resto del mundo necesitara estar preparado en caso de una invasión alienígena, y no podrán hacer nada si están tan desgastados luchando", decía yo todo serio.

Sunny no dijo nada.

-"Yo te entiendo Comet, pero la cosa es que los piratas/mercenarios que tiene en su nomina Bloddy Marie no son ningún chiste, es como si fuera el ACM reverso, tienen a los mejores soldados que han desertado de sus naciones y está conformado por pegasos y grifos que vigilan los cielos con dirigirles su isla, barcos en las costas con los más salvajes piratas, y una cúpula mágica de unicornios mercenarios provenientes de Eastland que protegen su palacio personal, no tenemos forma de hacer una misión en sigilo con el equipo que tenemos como para que parezca un motín echo por su propia gente", dijo Green.

Haciendo que esta vez yo me quede en silencio todo pensativo.

-"Y si, tu no eres el único que investigo Comet"; dijo Green.

-"Tendremos que esperar a tener mejor equipo para hacer eso, por el momento, tendremos que enfocarnos en los alienígenas"; decía Green.

-"Yo….aun quiero saber…porque me invitaste aquí…..?", pregunto Sunny saliendo de su silencio sonando un poco enojada.

-"Porque eres del ejercito igual, quería saber tu opinión después de todo"; decía yo con calma y profesionalidad.

-"Yo ya te lo dije, es una locura, todo lo que me acabo de enterar es una locura, pero se que no escucharas a la razón, y lo haras de todas formas"; dijo ella algo decaída, "Así que….realmente, no me llames al menos que estes perdiendo la guerra, ok, tengo mucho que pensar ahora"; decía ella como solo se empezó a retirar de mi oficina.

Y se quedó en silencio la habitación, hasta que se fue lo suficientemente lejos.

-"Ok, no quería decirlo frente a ella y dándole más motivos para odiarte, así que dime la verdad, tu no lo haces porque piensas que vas a perder o no y que todo esto del asalto no es por mero altruismo?", pregunto Green todo serio.

*Comet suspira*

-"Me conoces bien viejo"; decía yo con calma, "La verdad, es que no confió mucho en lo que dijo Zecora, sobre mantener a su gente lejos de esto, yo creo que se quiere quedar aquí no por ayudar genuinamente, si no porque seguro robará las nuevas armas que invente nuestro profesor y el herrero y se lo dará a su madre, y su madre se lo dará a Storm, que de seguro lo usara para conquistar a su vecino Eastland con mayor facilidad, no podemos dejar que nuestras cosas queden en las pezuñas de gentuza así", dije yo con seriedad.

-"Comet, aun así si tienes razón, mandar un escuadrón a matar a Bloody Marie, sería suicida para ellos"; dijo con seriedad el, "Así que, te propongo algo, apenas me entere de que esa cebra no la esta jugando, yo me encargaré personalmente que esa información, nunca llegue a Bloody Marie, tienes mi palabra"; decía Green, "Porque aunque nos pese, aun la necesitamos trabajando con nosotros, sus habilidades son útiles aunque no sea ella de confianza"

-"De acuerdo amigo mío, hazlo"; dije yo con seriedad igual.

-"La verdad, entiendo porque no quieres más a Sunny rondando en este asunto, cualquiera ya estaría estresado con el tema de los aliens, supongo que no querrías que estuviera al limite ya al involucrarla a un incursión altamente ilegal en aguas internacionales"; decía Green como se empezaba a marchar.

-"Lo se…", decía yo todo pensativo, "Nos vemos mañana entonces"; me despedía yo como ya Green terminaba de cerrar su puerta detrás de el.

2 frentes…

Un reto bien merecido para mi, bien. *pensó el como dio una leve sonrisa mientras se recostaba en su silla*

* **shiii***

Mierda, otro ataque quizás? *pensó el como empezó a ver el orbe de su escritorio que empezaba a brillar*

 _-"Aquí agente Tree, el agente Delta me acaba de informar de que otra vez un tren no ha llegado a tiempo a la estación, posiblemente por otro ataque alienígena, como procedemos comandante",_ decía el agente Tree, una unicornio de pelaje marrón y cabello verde ondulado que de lejos parece como si fuera las hojas de un arból, por eso ese nombre código.

-"Escuchen, ya no solo van a ir tres a investigar como punta de lanza, que sean minimo 4, nada de riesgos esta vez, y como obviedad, al ser tu el primero en responder, como unicornio te toca acompañar a los 3 que estén más listos"; decía yo.

Ella se puso algo nerviosa al saber que iría primero a pesar de todo respondió.

-"Entendido", dijo ella algo nerviosa como colgó.

Vamos a ver pequeños grises.

Ahora si ni le harán un rasguño a los míos.

En fin, hora de avisar a todos.

-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Delta**

 **15 min después**

-"Son 3 novatos, 1 con leve experiencia y luego un veterano….no voy a decir nada más"; decía no muy confiado el agente Yellow cuando el primer grupo conformado por mi, Tree, Blonde y Kitty nos reunimos ya en los limites de Canterlot hacia el sur.

-"Y cual es el plan?", pregunto aún algo nerviosa la novata agente Tree, siendo la única que no es un batpony, llevando su vieja armadura dorada de la guardia real, y una alforja donde lleva el botiquín reglamentario y la bola de cristal de comunicaciones y como arma lleva una lanza.

Yo igual estaría nervioso sabiendo que tendría que usar eso en el campo de batalla.

-"Sobrevolar la zona donde posiblemente estén los alienígenas, intentar llegarles por sorpresa y atacar desde tierra, nada de volar, volando no hay coberturas, solo extienden lo inevitable si lo hacen"; decía con seriedad Yellow.

-"Entendido", dije yo algo nervioso por entrar en acción de nuevo.

Pero no tanto como las otras 3, que simplemente solo asintieron porque los nervios ni les dejaron hablar.

Aunque Kitty al menos mostraba un poco de nerviosismo, no era tan notorio como Blonde y Terra, que por poco no temblaban de los nervios.

Aunque Blonde y Kitty al menos llevaban sus viejas armaduras azul oscuro de la guardia lunar.

Que están encantadas para que soporten más daño, pero aun así, no son tan resistentes como las nuestras.

Y Kitty lleva una lanza, mientras que Blonde una ballesta.

-"Ahora Delta, ayúdame a cargar a Tree, nadie se queda solo en tierra mientras yo este cerca"; decía Yellow todo serio como le hice caso y juntos ayudamos a cargar a Tree, que acepto estando aun nerviosa y empezamos a volar siguiendo las vías del tren del sur en formación en V.

Y tenía que ser entre 2, porque con nuestras armaduras y armas puestas, más las de ella, ya era mucho peso que cargar para uno solo.

-"Y…..en serio ese es el plan…..no hay nada más detallado que podamos seguir?", pregunto nerviosa Tree.

-"Tendríamos que saber como están distribuidos para hacer un plan de verdad, así que por ahora confórmate con eso"; decía Yellow todo concentrado como se encontraba mayormente viendo hacia el frente mientras volábamos muy rápido y ascendíamos cada vez más, y yo con mucho esfuerzo le seguía el ritmo, al igual que las demás.

-"Y….es necesario estar tan arriba…..para reconocimiento"; decía claramente asustada la agente Tree como estaba con los ojos cerrados.

-"Esas armas alienígenas por lo que nos contaron tienen un gran alcance, no tomare riesgos", decía Yellow todo serio.

Tree no respondió.

Más bien, nadie hablo, Yellow estaba concentrado buscando el tren y por tanto los aliens, mientras el resto estaba demasiado nervioso como para decir algo más.

Pasando así varios minutos como nos alejábamos cada vez más de Canterlot.

Esta vez los aliens se alejaron mucho de Canterlot.

Demasiado diría yo.

Al punto que estábamos ya al pie de la montaña en esta zona.

Hasta que…

-"Ya era hora…..pero…..una cosa anda mal"; decía Yellow notándose preocupado como empezamos a sobrevolar el área del tren, como en el caso anterior, rodeada de bosque a 300 metros del altura.

Notándose de nuevo que lo que lo detuvo fue la misma cosa metalica con humo verde en plenas vías del tren.

-"Que cosa?", pregunto yo un poco asustado, pero era el único que alcanzo a preguntar algo como solo estábamos allí, sobrevolando el tren como si fuéramos buitres, buscando a los enemigos, incluso ni veo los cuerpos de ponys.

-"No veo el brillo de su nave….solo los vagones del tren iluminados", decía el con preocupación como ya incluso empezábamos a bajar lentamente.

-"Se habrán ido ya…llegamos tarde?", pregunto preocupado.

-"Esperen…..veo…..pequeños puntos naranja brillando y viniendo del bosque a la derecha del tren….", decía el casi susurrando como hizo que nos detuviéramos en el aire a apenas 100 metros de altura.

Y empezamos a ver la zona que el decía, y de efecto podía ver leves puntos brillantes viniendo de entre las copas de los arboles.

Y debían ser lo suficientemente grandes como para verse desde esta altura, pero aun así, lo suficientemente lejos como para no poder distinguirlos.

-"Delta…..los ves?"; pregunto en voz baja Yellow todo serio.

-"Si te refieres a los puntos brillantes…..entonces sí", decía yo algo asustado.

-"Crees que puedas darles desde aquí?"; pregunto Yellow todo serio y aun en voz baja.

-"Mmm….si, como ya va de caída, tengo más rango", decía yo algo nervioso y en voz baja, y una vez dijo eso, Yellow agarro a Tree y darme espacio para desenfundar mi ballesta, cargarla y apuntar hacia abajo.

-"El resto preparese para la batalla…", decía el con dureza pero en voz baja, como los demás desenfundaron sus armas.

-"Yo puedo disparar señor?"; pregunto algo nerviosa Blonde, que tiene al parecer naturalmente voz baja.

-"Si crees que puedes darle, entonces sí, menos enemigos que combatir"; decía todo serio Yellow.

Blonde solo asintió, como apunto igual hacia abajo.

-"Disparen a la cuenta de 1…..2…3", decía el como Blonde y yo disparamos, con suerte, a objetivos distintos.

Ambos disparos dieron en el blanco, sonando 2 pequeñas explosiones en el bosque cuando paso eso.

Entonces….paso….

Al menos 7 enemigos nuevos se elevaron desde el bosque, eran seres con cabezas pequeñas, con 2 brazos delgados pero sin piernas que eran propulsados por 2 grandes cilindros en sus espaldas en cada uno, que al parecer era lo que brillaba y se elevaban a gran velocidad y nos apuntaban con las mismas armas verdes que tenían los pequeños grises.

-"Terra, teletransporte al suelo ahora!", decía Yellow como la solto y ella grito como caía pero tuvo que cargar su cuerno con rapidez, para al menos usar levitación en si misma y aminorar su camino al suelo.

Pero mientras eso pasaba, esas criaturas voladoras venían directamente hacia nosotros, ignorándola a Tree al caer.

Yo y Blonde disparamos a esas criaturas voladoras pero como ya se las veían venir los disparos, los esquivaban las flechas que iban a sus caras directamente y acaban o impactando sus hombros o "pechos", hiriendo a estos seres solamente, notándose que no eran tan frágiles como los cabezones como solo partían las flechas que les impactaban y seguían ascendiendo sin inmutarse.

-"El resto vuelen al tren ahora!"; gritaba Yellow después de soltar a Tree y empezar a descender con rapidez directo al tren.

Entonces como esas cosas voladoras se habían acercado demasiado y empezaron a disparar, ya fue nuestra señal del resto de irse de allí.

Como un ultimo ataque Kitty antes de retroceder al tren, lanzo su única lanza y arma directamente a uno de los aliens, que aunque no le dio en la cara a uno, lo atravesó por completo hasta uno de los cilindros en la espalda, haciendo que ese cilindro se apagara y la criatura descendiera en un espiral sin control directo a tierra.

Haciendo que solo quedarán 6 persiguiéndonos.

Todos menos Tree entonces llegamos con rapidez al otro lado del tren, pero Yellow en vez de parar, siguió volando directo al bosque del otro lado, y nosotros le seguimos, pero no por mucho como se detuvo detrás del árbol más cercano.

Y bueno, nosotros 3 hicimos lo mismo.

Como yo y Blonde empezábamos a recargar nuestras ballestas para la siguiente andada.

-"No les encantará escuchar esto….pero Blonde, Delta….son los únicos que puedan atacar ahora"; decía Yellow con una daga desenfundada.

Traer un experto con espadas a un duelo con armas a distancia.

No es buena idea.

-"Pero aun puedo ser de utilidad", decía el manteniéndose serio y confiado a pesar de todo, sosteniendo con su pezuña con fuerza su daga.

Entonces unos segundos después, empezó a llover una lluvia de disparos de proyectiles verdes sobre nosotros.

Los arboles recibiendo un brutal castigo, haciéndose cenizas con rapidez los arboles.

Y no nos dejaban ninguna oportunidad de responder al fuego.

Entonces…

 _-"Grrrrrgg"_ , decía una de esas cosas como si estuviera sufriendo, y los disparos en su mayoría cesaron seguido de un fuerte ***thump*** , haciendo talvez que se redujera los enemigos a 5.

Fue nuestra oportunidad digámoslo así.

Como salimos de nuestras cubiertas y Blonde y yo empezamos a disparar a esos voladores que estaban sobre el tren disparándonos, esta vez rematando a nuestros heridos blancos, al ya darle en sus zonas blandas, matando a unos 3 en el proceso.

Y en el proceso Yellow lanzó su daga dándole en el centro de esos extraños tubos de esos voladores haciéndolo explotar.

Como entonces el restante le atravesó directo en su pecho, un disparo de magia concentrada de color marrón viniendo desde el otro lado del tren.

Acabando oficialmente con nuestros atacantes.

-"Esos son todos?", pregunto Kitty sonando un poco asustada, a cubierto desde otro árbol, parecer que ella aprovecho no más el cese al fuego para cubrirse.

Notándose que no es tan imperturbable después de todo.

Yellow solo desenfundo su espada.

-"Eso espero…pero…..no se confíen"; decía Yellow sonando esta vez algo nervioso, pero no lo expresa tanto como nosotros, eso es seguro, pero lo vi avanzar hacia el cuerpo del alien volador al que le dio para recuperar su daga.

-"Tree….estas bien por lo visto?", pregunte yo aliviado cuando fui caminando al tren, como vi por debajo de este las patas de Tree también avanzar hacia el tren desde su lado.

-"si…si…casi muero….pero….si, estoy bien"; decía ella aun sonando asustada y casi hiperventilando, "Nada como casi morir para quitarte el miedo un poco"; decía ella intentando ser graciosa.

Pero antes de responder.

Ella solo cayo al suelo.

Me preocupe demasiado, así que me fui hacia su lado.

Y me agache para revisar su pulso como parecía estar sin heridas.

Y en efecto estaba bien.

Solo parece que todo esto le agoto.

Una corta pero…exigente pelea.

No cabe duda.

-"Esta bien Tree?", pregunto Yellow como limpiaba su daga de la sangre verde de ese alien volador.

-"Si….solo esta cansada", decía yo aliviado realmente de que todo haya resultado bien.

Sin heridos.

-"Bien….es hora de…..solo esperar los refuerzos"; decía el como guardo su daga y desenfundo su espada.

Otra noche larga nos espera….

Al menos realmente fue mejor que la otra vez.

Espero que los demás grupos le hayan ido tan bien como nosotros.

-..-…-..-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.

 **Comandante Comet Shimmer**

 **Ese mismo día**

 **11:55 pm**

 **Base del ACM en Canterlot (su oficina)**

-"Green, gracias por venir tan rápido"; decía yo algo estresado como le recibía a Green.

-"Si yo vivo arriba Comet, vigilando todo, y solo se que me llamas cuando es una emergencia"; decía Green como cerraba la puerta detrás de el para tener ambos más privacidad, ya que en estos momentos están llevando los guardias lunares los cuerpos de los nuevos aliens a los laboratorios.

El exceso de ellos los desechamos…en la lava.

No necesita haber evidencia de esos aliens además de las muestras que tiene la doctora de ellos flotando en formol.

-"Como sabes está misión en las vías del tren a Canterlot fueron un éxito"; decía yo todo neutral.

-"Lo se, sin heridos de ningún tipo, o bajas", decía Green medio animado, "Eso hace que el pobre de Delta tenga un ascenso, el chico ya no es tan nuevo ahora, controlo sus miedos y acabo con un total de 3 aliens en este ataque".

-"Pues….yo creo que sí, el chico ya lleva siendo de cuarta clase por mucho tiempo ya, será ascendido al igual que muchos otros este día", decía yo con seriedad.

-"Eso es una buena noticia", decía Green con optimismo, pero al ver como no cambie mi rostro serio…

-"Hay una mala noticia detrás de esto verdad?", pregunto el con seriedad ahora.

Yo me recosté en mi silla.

-"Ataque en un tren desde Manehhatan a Filydelphia, fueron 5…regresaron con vida 4, 2 de ellos heridos de gravedad, 4 pegasos y 1 unicornio, 2 de ellos van a perder las patas delanteras al intentar atacarlos de frente, los atacaron igual 9 de esos voladores en una emboscada, sobrevivieron porque eran todos ellos tenían nuestras armaduras que aguantaron los disparos, lo malo, 4 de los 5 tenían solo armas cuerpo a cuerpo, y solo 1 era unicornio, ataque en otro tren, entre Dodge City y Appelosa, en medio de la nada, todos heridos, 3 ponys tierra, 1 pegaso y 1 unicornio, los desgraciados se ocultaron en el vagón de carga….la pegaso le dieron en el ala…..destruida, finito, no volverá a volar,…al unicornio, ambas piernas delanteras con quemaduras tan graves que tuvieron que amputar, a un pony tierra le volaron una pierna trasera, al otro parte del hocico, al otro le dieron en el pecho de forma continua y tuvo suerte de no morir cuando el metal derretido no perforo hasta su corazón y pulmones cuando se fundio con su piel"; decía yo con rapidez.

El se quedo en silencio.

-"Aumente nuestras precauciones…y ellos, pum, trajeron mejores unidades…."; decía yo como estaba bien estresado que apenas podía seguir hablando.

-"Y me hiciste bajar aquí para decirme eso?", pregunto Green todo serio.

-"No", dije yo como la cabeza me daba vueltas, "Este ataque, me hizo pensar, porque no hay naves esta vez, te lo has preguntado?", pregunto yo.

-"Talvéz se dieron cuenta que su nave pinta como una diana enorme a kilómetros y ahora es solo atacar, ordenar todo y luego marcharse", decía Green.

-"Posiblemente…y también lo pensé fíjate tu", decía yo con la mente bien revuelta.

-"Pero aquí viene la segunda cosa, ya estaban ordenados, los 3 ataques, los cuerpos estaban ordenados, apilados y listos para ser llevados a donde sea que se lo lleven estos cuando los nuestros llegaron", decía yo todo pensativo, "Pero….…..decidieron esperar a que los nuestros llegaran, porque?", pregunto yo.

El suspiro.

-"Se dieron cuenta que somos una amenaza Comet, quieren eliminarnos de a poco, porque se dieron cuenta que no dejaremos que se lleven ningún pony más, pero de forma constante pero segura quieren eliminar a los únicos protectores que tienen los civiles, y se nota que ni les importa sus propias tropas si las mandan solo a mirar en hordas, pero, aquí esta la cuestión, al parecer no quieren perder más naves y solo se quedan las tropas"; decía Green.

-"Si no les importara mandar a sus tropas a morir, mandarían decenas, no solo 9 para matar a los nuestros, y no esperarían a llevarse los cuerpos, se llevarían los cuerpos y dejarían un gran grupo para emboscar a los defensores, eso es lo que yo haría Green"; decía yo todo serio, "Esto es algo más…como si nos estuvieran probando"; decía yo todo pensativo.

-"Una prueba para que?", pregunto Green.

Los 2 nos quedamos en silencio un rato como no tenía la respuesta inmediata.

-"Talvez…esta es la forma que tienen de investigarnos….una forma bizarra de investigación"; decía yo todo pensativo.

-"Mandando a morir a sus tropas, eso no tiene sentido si me lo preguntas"; decía Green medio confundido.

-"Pero luego, surge otra pregunta que confirmara lo que dije"; decía yo con toda honestidad.

-"Y cual es?"; pregunto Green.

-"Porque…porque solo están atacando Equestria, y no Aztecolt o Eastland, otras naciones pony, porque si estuviera sucediendo una invasión alienígena en otro lado, seríamos los primeros en enterarnos", decía yo con seriedad, "No lo crees tu?"

El se quedo entonces en silencio.

-"Pero, ya, eso solo plantea una pregunta más…que nos haces especiales?"; pregunto Green.

-"De por si, somos igual a otros ponys, no importa que equipos usemos, lo que nos hace especiales, es que somos la vanguardia que protege a Celestia, seguro quieren probarnos para ver que unidad que tienen ellos sería más efectivo contra ella, contra la única que no pudieron vencer de forma tan directa"; dije yo todo serio, "Esto no es una invasión…es una guerra de desgaste, y nosotros tenemos todo a la que perder"

-"A menos que…..Force y Mind logren llevar a cabo su arma nueva, me suena que un arma así, realmente cambiaría el curso de la guerra"; decía Green todo pensativo.

-"Lo se….pero por el momento, le diré a Force que se olvide de hacer espadas, es tiempo de hacer ballestas solamente, la era de lucha con espadas termino, la era de ataque a distancias acaba de comenzar"; dije todo serio.

-"De acuerdo"; dijo el como asintió y se estaba empezando a marchar, cuando se giró y dijo, "Y al final, vas a querer atacar a Bloody Marie?"; pregunto Green con seriedad.

-"Lo pensé muy bien, y solo necesitamos un gran Boom, entiendes, nada de mandar a decenas de agentes, solo necesitamos un gran Boom, en el lugar correcto en el momento correcto", decía yo con seriedad.

-"Seguro a Force y a Mind se les ocurrirá algo que cumpla lo que estes pensando, por mientras, me alegra que ya no ponga en riesgo a más ponys de forma innecesaria", decía Green como se fue.

Dejándome a solas con mis pensamientos.

Reamente esta guerra no es como me la imagine….

Y eso que estamos empezando.

..-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-…-

 **UF, que capitulo no señores?**

 **Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, y recuerden, en serio me falta nombres para personajes, para Blonde, Kitty, Tree y Yellow precisamente.**

 **Además de otros que quiero introducir.**

 **Si tienen un buen nombre póngalo en los comentarios junto con como le pareció el capitulo.**

 **Ahora sin más palabrería, nos vemos el domingo con un capitulo más largo.,**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Capítulo 5: Esto empeorara antes de mejorar.**_

 **Comandante Comet Shimmer**

 **26 de junio del año 987 DDNM**

 **8:00am**

 **Base del ACM en Canterlot (su oficina)**

-"Haber Dra. Heart, dígame, que me puede decir de estas nuevas criaturas?", pregunto yo con seriedad y con curiosidad muy escondida.

Había llamado a mis 2 cerebritos para que me expliquen más sobre esos nuevos aliens que entraron al conflicto.

-"Realmente…..no son nada que hayamos visto antes…eran criaturas hibridas entre máquina y carne, y no de forma beneficiosa, más bien, hasta forzada, incluso podría creer que estás criaturas sufren por esos cambios nada naturales en su organismo", decía toda pensativa y algo triste la doctora, "No puede existir seres con tanta crueldad para hacerle algo así a una especie completa", decía con pesar.

-"Vinieron a querer experimentar con nosotros como si fuéramos hormigas en un nido artificial doctora….y no es más que obvio que…no fuimos los primeros en querer ser sometidos a eso"; decía yo con una seriedad bien directa, sin tapujos.

La doctora se quedo callada ya no queriendo seguir.

-"Pero….a parte de esos cambios abominables, lo que sea que le hicieron a estas criaturas…..la hibridación ser vivo/maquina…..es algo que nunca creí ver en vida, esa especie de cilindros que según sus agentes dijeron que usaban para volar, estaban conectadas al cerebro mediante un cuadradito bien pequeño en una parte muy especifica de sus cerebros, haciendo que en teoría, volarían de una forma bizarramente natural", decía Mind serio y realmente casi sin palabras como si estuviera emocionado internamente de descubrir esas tecnologías.

Y no lo culparía por ello.

Conozco a agentes pegasos sin alas que…les gustaría tener esa tecnología.

-"Y….como vuelan sin alas, usan magia?", pregunto yo.

-"No como conocemos, usan lo mismo que los tanques verdes que confiscamos de las naves, magia concentrada en cristales diminutos, cristales que también halle en los trozos que correspondían a sus armas, todavía sirven, y si aplico ingeniería a la inversa correctamente, podríamos estar ante un nuevo tipo de batería portátil, pequeño y poderoso, básicamente, este es un nuevo elemento, y lo llamare Elerio a partir de ahora", decía Mind casi como si me estuviera dando una clase.

-"Bien, encontraste que usan magia, pero como vuelan?", pregunto yo todo serio.

-"Esos 2 cilindros en su espalda transforman la magia en energía para alimentar una especie de motor en forma de turbina, como de la represa hidroeléctrica que tenemos entre Ponyville y Canterlot y la usa para impulsarlo hacia arriba, y los pequeños cilindros en sus costados indican que es para movimientos horizontales y verticales", decía Mind.

-"Ok, y gracias a los informes que tengo de los agentes que los mataron, esas cosas son inteligentes, tienen una puntería decente, pero, además de las armas de energía, tenían una cosa redonda pegada a sus estómagos, que por lo que me entere de lo que paso en el ataque en el desierto, esas cosas las lanzan y explotan y queman todo en su rango de explosión"; decía yo con seriedad.

 **(Habla de las granadas de plasma)**

-"Lamento decirlo comandante, pero también los notamos, pero se autodestruyen de la misma forma que sus armas, son imposibles de reutilizar, pero no de estudiarlas al menos", decía Mind intentando ser optimista.

-"Pero en algún momento se podrán replicar?"; pregunto yo.

-"No", dijo rotundamente Mind.

Pero antes de que respondiera o pregunta algo, me interrumpió.

-"Podemos crear las nuestras y que sean incluso mejores"; decía Mind confiado.

Ok, eso si es una sorpresa agradable.

-"Explícate"; dije yo intrigado.

-"Podemos usar el elerio en su contra, porque no solo almacena energía, puede almacenar hechizos", decía el como hizo aparecer una bola de vidrio del tamaño de una pelota de tenis, con ese cristal azulado llamado elerio dentro de esta, con unos componentes metálicos sujetándolo fijamente en el centro de esta.

-"Solo aléjate un poco de tu escritorio y te lo mostrare"; decía el todo confiado, como hice lo que dijo, una vez me aleje, el arrojo la bola a mi escritorio usando su pata en vez de su magia.

Y al chocar, se rompió en millones de pedazos con una pequeña explosión de la potencia de un pequeño petardo, y el escritorio, solo empezó a brillar y a flotar en un aura blanca, como la del profesor Mind, pero su cuerno no estaba encendido.

-"Este pedacito de 8 gramos, además de almacenar mucha magia en bruto que solo quema y vaporiza, puede guardar diversos hechizos que una vez se libera la magia del elerio al romperse sobre determinado objeto, este manifiesta el hechizo que se le realizo, en este caso, el más benigno y simple como ve…..el de la levitación"; decía el todo alegre por su invento como el escritorio se quedo levitando unos centímetros del suelo.

-"Y como por cuanto tiempo dura?", pregunto yo fascinado.

-"Depende del tamaño y la resistencia mágica del objeto, con la energía mágica que se le puede otorgar al cristal sin destruirlo, algo tan simple e inerte de este tamaño yo diría…", decía el como el escritorio lentamente dejo de brillar y cayó al suelo, "25 segundos".

-"Y que diferencia tiene con la arcanita, por lo que se, también hace lo mismo"; decía yo.

-"La arcanita también es una batería mágica si, pero lo malo y lo bueno a la vez, es que cuando se rompe, solo se rompe y la energía mágica que tuviera en su interior se libera de forma benigna sin causar daños a nadie, y solo se puede liberar esa energía como uno quiere por medio de un unicornio", decía el con calma, "Pero este Elerio, ahora nos permitiría hacer que todos los agentes puedan usar hechizos mágicos en contra de los aliens, manifestar escudos temporales, levitar determinados objetos, incluso bengalas improvisadas de mayor poder, explosiones como tales de diferentes tipos como para electrocutar, paralizar, incendiar o solamente explotar con mayor potencia", decía Mind genuinamente orgulloso.

-"Esto si es un avance significativo", decía yo emocionado igualmente.

-"Lamentablemente los hechizos ofensivos que hagas en contra de los aliens como las eléctricas, o de explosivas, destruirán de por si los pocos restos alienígenas que quedan de ellos cuando los matan"; decía MInd.

-"Lo entiendo, pero, espero que lo que me acabas de mostrar sea un prototipo, porque no quiero que mis agentes lleven hechizos inmoladores o de electrocución en sus alforjas que se pueden activar porque se rompió la delgada capa de vidrio en el camino o por un golpe fuerte", dije yo con seriedad.

-"Ya lo tengo planeado eso también, serán como pelotas de metal, activadas con un cronometro de cocina que activara una potente carga explosiva para destruir la concha que lo rodeara y liberar el hechizo del elerio", dijo Mind con tranquilidad.

-"Parece que lo tienes todo planeado"; dije yo con una sonrisa.

-"Bueno…la mente trabaja más rápido bajo presión o no", menciono Mind con una pequeña sonrisa al final, medio nerviosa.

-"Y Mind, lo de los hechizos paralizantes en una esfera es buena idea, porque realmente necesito a uno de esos seres con vida"; dijo la Dra. Heart saliendo de su silencio volviendo a ser seria.

-"Si, pero tendrán que ser cargadas no más en las esferas de cristal de prueba, porque con la potencia explosiva de las de metal, herirá o matara a cualquiera que quieras atrapar"; dijo Mind.

-"Y en cuanto tiempo puedes hacer esas esferas explosivas mágicas?", pregunto yo.

-"Las llamo Bombas Multiusos señor, más fácil que decir todo eso"; dijo Mind corrigiéndome, "Lo de inventar prototipos eso puedo hacerlo yo, pero hacer una gran cantidad de estas bombas por mi cuenta me llevara tiempo, al menos 5 por día, y eso si es de un mismo tipo, si la quiere de diferentes tipos apena por día", dijo Mind todo pensativo haciendo sus cálculos mentales.

-"Sabes lo que dijo la princesa Celestia, tienen recursos ilimitados, si tienes que traer ayudantes hazlo, pero recuerda, deben firmar un acuerdo de confidencialidad, y no ser bocas flojas", dije yo con seriedad, "Para así tener al menos 30 bombas multiusos, de cada tipo para el final del mes, eso incluye las frágiles que contengan hechizos paralizantes"

Mind asintió cuando dije eso.

-"Yo también necesito ayudantes si es que para la próxima piensan traer a un alien con vida"; dijo la Dra. Heart.

-"Lo mismo que le dije a Mind, señorita Heart"; dije yo con seriedad, "Ahora, si no tienen nada más que decir, se pueden retirar".

-"Oh, yo tengo una cosa más que decir, Force me dijo que va a traer a toda su familia a ayudar en la forja, con todos los pedidos de nuevas armaduras y armas no le dejan tiempo para diseñar la nueva arma"; dijo Mind.

-"Esta bien, leí su historial de Force, el semental no perdió el tiempo en casa, tiene al menos 7 hijos, y sus edades varían de los 13 a 21 años, así que no habrá problemas con eso, después de todo, los 7 siguen de alguna manera el negocio familiar de hacer armas para la milicia de Equestria"; dije yo todo pensativo, "Espera, no le has ayudado el tema del arma de fuego en este tiempo?", pregunto yo algo intrigado.

-"Al principio si, pero el como construir un arma en sí no es mi fuerte, mayormente todo lo que requiera usar magia para hacer funcionar maquinas si lo es, como las Bombas multiusos, pero Force esta confiado que podrá diseñar con su familia esa arma", dijo Mind.

-"Ok, dile cuando regreses que ya no haga más espadas, lanzas o dagas, que se dedique a hacer ballestas y flechas, el tiempo en que podríamos atacar directamente a la cara al enemigo se terminó"; dije yo con seriedad.

-"De acuerdo"; dijo Mind, "Nos vemos"; dijo el como asintió con la cabeza.

Seguido por la Dra. Heart, como ambos se retiraron de mi oficina.

Pero apenas la abandonaron, Green estaba afuera y entro en su lugar, junto con el agente Delta.

Había otra cosa que hacer hoy.

-"Agente Delta, me imagino que sabrás porque te mande a llamar?", pregunto yo con un tono más tranquilo.

-"Más o menos señor", decía Delta algo nervioso.

-"Es para ascenderte muchacho, a agente de tercera clase, has sido novato por ya 4 años largos y sobreviviste a una muerte inminente 2 veces, y se que sabrás que mayormente cuando se asciende a los agentes hay una ceremonia en esta base donde atienden los agentes de primera clase y hasta la misma princesa Celestia asiste, un evento medio formal, lamentablemente, con todo lo que esta pasando, el protocolo queda de lado para hacer estas cosas más directas", dije yo con calma como me baje de mi silla para estar más cara a cara con el.

-"Yo….no se que decir"; decía el todo sorprendido.

-"Solo, vive un día más chico, ahora podrás dirigir a novatos de cuarta clase si es que te crees capaz de eso, se le informará a todas las agencias en el país sobre tu ascenso, felicidades chico, te lo ganaste"; dije yo como le tendí la pata cuando me puse frente a frente con el.

El solo me estrecho la pata.

-"No le fallaré señor"; dijo el todo nervioso como me agito mucho la pata.

-"Chico, si fallas….sabes que estarías en plena batalla cuando pase verdad", dije yo con seriedad.

El chico se quedó mudo y parecía más nervioso incluso.

-"Escucha chico, en estos momentos, te veo bajo mucha presión, y no te culpo, en estos días locos, creo que te recomiendo que vivas todos estos días al máximo, no porque puedas morir hoy o mañana, talvez, talvez quieras disfrutar lo que es pasar el tiempo con alguien o ver a algún familiar por si….no los salvamos a tiempo en el futuro", dije yo como soltamos el apretón de pezuñas.

-"Señor…..la relación entre otros agentes está permitida aquí?", pregunto el todo nervioso.

-"Lo siento agente, pero a mí solo me va las yeguas"; dije yo para aliviar el ambiente con una pequeña gracia.

-"No, no,…eh, yo digo otra agente, esta bien eso?", pregunto Delta nervioso.

-"Si, porque lo bueno de ser una agencia secreta para el gobierno, es que si podemos salir con compañeras agentes si queremos, porque en la superficie, en la vida civil, se vería visto como una pareja más del montón", dije yo con una sonrisa todo el rato para animarlo.

-"Ok….", dijo el todo nervioso, como solo sonrió un poco, "Debo irme señor, eh…ha sido un largo día y….", decía el como empezó a retroceder.

-"Ve chico, ve a lo que sea que tengas que hacer"; dije yo con calma como el chico solo asintió y se fue.

-"Bueno, le hiciste casi orinarse encima con eso de ultimo día a animarlo en menos de 1 minuto…..realmente eres un líder extraño", comentó Green.

*suspiro*

-"Tengo mis momentos Green"; dije yo realmente algo cansado.

Lo que paso anoche si que apenas te deja dormir.

-"Y, ya los civiles creen lo que paso?"; pregunto yo.

-"Si señor, todos creen que de nuevo hubo otro accidente de trenes con victimas lamentablemente fatales y algunos heridos, pero, temo que llegue el día que vaya a haber un ataque si o sí a una ciudad, que podemos decirles cuando inevitablemente haya muchas más muertes?"; pregunto Green seriamente.

*suspiro*

-"Yo…realmente no quiero pensarlo aún"; dije yo como me frotaba mi nuca con mi pata, "Prefiero improvisar en el momento"

-"Y que hay de que no habrá bajas de nuestro lado Comet, de que nosotros lo haríamos limpiamente todo?", pregunto Green con sarcasmo.

-"Lo se Green…todo se ve mal ahora, pero quiero pensar de que no pasara a peor las cosas, aun si esos desgraciados nos vienen con más cosas, quiero pensar de que, para la próxima estaremos listos"; dije yo intentando estar seguro.

*¨suspiro*

-"Realmente lo espero yo igual"; dijo Green un poco esperanzado.

.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-

 **Ese mismo día**

 **Quick Dash/ Agente Fast**

 **Su apartamento en Canterlot este**

 **8:30 am**

 ***toc* *toc* *toc***

-"Mmmm…..quien será a esta hora?", pregunto yo toda somnolienta como me levanto de mi cama.

-"Quickie, estás allí?", pregunto una voz muy conocida, cerca de mí.

Al abrir los ojos veo que la voz proviene de la única ventana que da a mi habitación y como esa ventana por la gracia divina de Celestia, no le da la luz del amanecer, así que es perfecta para dormir hasta tarde, aunque aun así mantiene algo oscura mi cuarto en las mañanas.

Y es Delta, sin su armadura, todo casual(O sea como cualquier pony no lleva nada puesto).

-"Que paso Fresh **(Nombre real de Delta)**?", pregunto yo aun cansada, "No ves que estoy intentando dormir?", pregunto yo un poco irritada, realmente muy poco.

Porque también me podría estar despertando por una emergencia más.

Malditos aliens, no les basta hacernos escudriñar todo la zona del ataque hasta las 3am.

Al menos hoy es mi día libre en mi trabajo de fachada y tenía la oportunidad de dormir un poco más.

-"Lo se…pero es que quería preguntarte algo…..muy personal", decía el algo nervioso.

Hay Delta.

Hay una vez que no estes nervioso, jeje.

-"Ya….pasa, pasa, la ventana esta abierta"; decía yo como me estiraba en la cama.

El entro y apenas lo hizo, se tropezó con mis alforjas que uso en el servicio de mensajería, haciéndolo caer de cara.

-"Oh Fresh…..estas bien?"; pregunto yo como salto en su ayuda.

-"Si, si…..no te preocupes", el dijo más nervioso de lo habitual cuando lo ayude a levantarse, "Debería haberlo visto, después de todo yo veo en la oscuridad"; dijo el apenado.

-"No…yo debería ordenar más seguido la verdad"; dije yo con un poco de vergüenza.

Con mis alforjas y maletas que contienen mi armadura, como mi uniforme de repartidora tirado por allí, con restos de envolturas de golosinas de quien sabe cuanto tiempo.

-"Y…..hoy no trabajas?"; pregunto el aun medio nervioso.

-"No, hoy por gracia divina es mi día libre, jeje", dije yo con una risita alegre al final.

-"Bien, bien…"; decía el todo nervioso como se frotaba una pata delantera con la otra.

-"Y…que milagro me has decidido hacer una visita de día?"; pregunto yo con curiosidad.

Como el se sonroja un montón.

Podrá ser lo que creo que es. *pensó toda intrigada*

-"Yo…..yo, me han ascendido a agente de tercera clase, jeje"; decía el riendo de los nervios al final.

-"Eso es genial amigo"; decía yo como lo abrazaba, aunque creí que me iba a decir que me….

-"Y….quie…ro que se….as mi no….via"; decía el susurrando en mi oído.

Como deje el abrazo de forma inmediata.

-"Yo….entiendo que no….quieras…..pero nos conocemos de tanto tiempo….de la academia…nos compartimos todo…me apoyabas siempre con tu optimismo y buena voluntad…..y yo no lo hubiera logrado llegar hasta donde estoy yo sin tu ayuda…..porque eres la yegua más bonita y alegre que jamas conocí"; decía el todo nervioso y rojo como un tomate.

Ya me lo olía venir.

Siempre tan cerca de mi en las practicas.

Siempre tan atento y lindo conmigo.

Es realmente un buen pony.

Pero…

-"Yo….si siento algo por ti Fresh"; decía yo con una sonrisa al final.

-"Pero?", pregunto el ya no nervioso, si no como si estuviera listo para recibir la peor noticia de su vida.

-"No hay ningún pero tontito"; dije yo como le di un suave golpe en su hombro.

-"No?", pregunto el ya no nervioso, sonriendo más bien al final.

-"Solo que…me sorprende que te declares así…..en especial a estas horas, y no en un lugar más especial", decía yo toda sonrojada como me frotaba mi pata delantera.

No esperaba un escenario de una novela cursi romántica.

Si no, cuando estuviéramos en un lugar más o menos….decente.

-"Es que…el comandante dejo muy en claro que, en estos momentos, no hay qye desperdiciar el tiempo, porque no se sabe cuanto tiempo nos quede en adelante", dijo el sonando algo deprimido.

Oh…..

-"Así que…..no quería morir sin declarar mis verdaderos sentimientos por ti Quickie, realmente eres mi media naranja con quien quiera pasar mis últimos momentos con vida", dijo el como me agarró una pata en modo romántico.

-"Fresh…no se como, pero haces una declaración de amor, deprimente"; dije yo media decaída, "No pienses en negativo Fresh, saldremos de esta, ACM ha salido de cosas tan malas como está", dije yo intentando animarlo.

-"Pero y si no?", pregunto el con tristeza.

-"Al menos ve el lado positivo, esta invasión te dio el valor para declararte conmigo", dije yo con una sonrisa alegre al final para animarlo.

-"Creo que tienes razón"; dijo el esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

-"Y…tienes el valor para intentar algo más?", pregunto yo con una sonrisa juguetona.

El se sonrojo enormemente.

Y cerro por un rato los ojos y entonces…..

Con nerviosismo el me beso.

Y le devolví el beso.

Un beso que duro unos segundos pero yo lo sentí como minutos.

-"Y…crees que pueda mudarme contigo y todo?"; pregunto el nervioso y sonrojado a la vez.

-"Despacio tigre, un paso a la vez, porque después de todo, aun te falta llegar a tercera base"; decía yo toda juguetona, haciéndolo sonrojar mucho más.

Realmente esta es la única cosa buena que me esta saliendo bien desde que sucedió la maldita invasión.

.-.-..-…..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-…-.

 **Comet Shimmer**

 **6 de julio**

 **9:00 am**

 **Base del ACM en Canterlot (Su oficina)**

-"Haber, ya han pasado 10 días sin algún encuentro, espero que en este tiempo hayan encontrado algo nuevo y que me tengan buenas noticias", decía yo todo serio a Mind, Force, Zecora y la Dra. Heart.

-"Sin nuevas muestras que analizar, no tengo nada que decir"; dijo Mind.

Es justo.

-"Como sabes, desde hace días que eh podido crear una pócima lo suficientemente potente y concentrada que si es lanzada sobre una ciudad y liberada en forma de vapor sobre ella, podrá dejar noqueados a cualquiera que lo respire y que al despertar se olvide de lo que dijo, y hasta creer lo primero que se le diga, eh proporcionado al menos 1 tanda de esa gran dosis a cada ciudad de este país, la cosa es, que el modo de lanzarlo sobre una espero ya haya sido completada, o si no, habría sido en vano", decía Zecora como me miraba a mí.

-"Si, un cañon especialmente diseñado para ello, disparado desde el castillo hacia el cielo podrá hacer el trabajo, además que ya informe que desde ahora todo militar debe usar mascara de gas o tenerla cerca de ellas cuando surja un ataque sobre una ciudad, y eso mismo va para cada ciudad y pueblo de Equestria, así que descuida, ya están listos y preparados para ser lanzados y no sufriremos por ello"; dije yo con seriedad.

Y realmente esperando internamente que nunca tengamos que usarla.

-"Se que nos hemos tardado más de la cuenta, pero hemos podido crear como un extra, 50 bombas multiusos de cada tipo, ayer fueron empaquetadas y enviadas a todas las bases en Equestria y para estas horas deberían estar todos los agentes familiarizándose con ellas", dijo Mind con orgullo.

-"Bien, espero que tenga instrucciones precisas de como usarlas, no quiero bajas de nuestra parte por no saber usar sus nuevos equipos", dije yo con seriedad.

-"No se preocupe señor, puse instrucciones exactas en cada caja que contenía las bombas multiusos, solo destape la pequeña tapa que tapa el temporizador que es de 10 segundos, actívelo y láncelo, las de paralices es solo manejarlas con delicadeza y lanzarlas, no hay forma más simple de usarlos", dijo Mind todo serio.

-"Perfecto", dije yo, "Y una vez que haya una batalla, quiero a sus ponys haciendo más para reemplazar las usadas, está claro", dije yo con seriedad.

-"Entiendo"; dijo Mind asintiendo con la cabeza.

-"Por nuestra parte, mi familia y yo hemos terminado el envió de armas y armaduras a los nuevos reclutas, incluso son hasta mas flexibles y maleables, y tienen la misma resistencia que los que teníamos gracias a usar los metales alienígenas", dijo Force todo contento, "Y hasta te traigo una sorpresa extra el día de hoy", dijo el como de su espalda saca una maleta de metal alargada del tamaño de una guitarra.

El la abrió y me mostro algo…

Curioso la verdad.

-"Aquí te traigo el primer prototipo de un mini cañón", decía el con orgullo como lo sacaba.

Era largo, como de casi un metro, se veía que el extremo donde estaba la boca del arma donde saldría el proyectil estaba hecho de esos metales alienígenas por su color gris claro, pero la otra punta del arma era de madera, y tenía justo en el medio y encima de el algo parecido a un pequeño telescopio, y tenía debajo de él una palanca como el disparador de nuestras ballestas, pero era más pequeño, y estaba unido a un armazón junto a correas de cuero.

Que al ver como Force se lo ponía, pude ver que era un armazón para que se mantenga firme al frente de uno, mientras estaba bien asegurada a tu cuerpo.

Y podía ver que el armazón tenía una palanca acolchada que se ajustaba justo al nivel de su hocico.

 **(Parece una M1 Garand modificada para que lo usen los ponys basicamente, si es que no lo explique bien)**

-"Este mini cañon, si que me costo hacerlo, y aunque no podía poner flechas explosivas como quería, mi hija diseño proyectiles de bala de cañón en miniatura pero con punta que en teoría son incluso más efectivos", decía el al mostrar en la caja en efecto los proyectiles que mencionaba eran piezas de metal largas y cilíndricas, donde un extremo era plano y el otro era la punta, pero esta punta era gris como los metales alienígenas, mientras el resto era de color amarillo.

-"Su punta es de esos metales alienígenas y el resto es la pequeña carga explosiva que impulsara el proyectil, que cuando es disparada, la carcasa sale por aquí"; decía el señalando un pequeño espacio debajo de ese telescopio encima de su arma.

-"Y funciona?", pregunto yo con curiosidad.

Porque realmente me intriga esta arma.

 **(Y si se preguntan como unos ponys pudieron saltar el proceso de creación de un arma unos cientos de años, y pasar de las ballestas a un arma humana creada en 1928, recuerden que el nivel tecnológico en Equestria es extraño, tiene casas de la edad media, pero métodos de construcción semi modernos, con tecnología de los años 30 a 70, moda de los 60 y electricidad inalámbrica, así que crearan un arma así, si es posible) (Firma, el autor)**

-"Realmente no lo sabemos, no podemos dispararlo aquí en la forja, no sabemos ni su alcance, si la carcasa de sus proyectiles no va a salir volando al ojo de sus agentes al salir después de ser disparada, y cual es su fuerza de retroceso, porque recuerda, cuando el cañón dispara su proyectil retrocede, no sabemos que tanto será ese empuje justo en el hombro de tus agentes, todo esto fue diseñado entre todos, mis hijos e hijas en poco tiempo, así que no espere milagros Comet", dijo Force con seriedad.

*Yo suspiro*

-"Bien, lo entiendo, puede salir a probarlo en el campo de tiro con arco de la guardia real esta tarde, le dire a Celestia que no se asuste si escucha algo extraño", dije yo con seriedad.

-"Perfecto, no se arrepentirá", dijo el todo contento.

-"pero que lo dispare un unicornio a distancia, no queremos que tu el creador haga el disparo de prueba que podría salir mal y te mate", dije yo todo serio y preocupado.

-"Esta bien..", dijo el no muy contento con ello.

-"Si eso es todo, pueden irse ya", dije yo con calma ahora.

Tengo que ir a hacer una cosa, no me importa si tengo que quedarme aquí todo el rato, quiero salir hoy.

Entonces ninguno dijo nada más, solo asintieron y se fueron.

Perfecto.

Llamare a Green para que tome mi lugar y podré salir.

Tengo cosas personales que hacer afuera después de todo.

.-.-.-.-..-..-.-..-.-.-

 **Mas tarde ese día**

 **10:30am**

 **(Biblioteca Real) Palacio Real de Canterlot**

-"Papi, es una gran sorpresa verte por aquí", decía emocionada mi hija al verme entrar a la biblioteca, conteniendo su emoción por que precisamente estamos en una biblioteca.

El silencio es oro aquí después de todo.

-"Hay mi pequeña Sunset, acaso un padre no puede ver a su hija de vez en cuando?", pregunto yo con calma y serenidad.

-"Papa, ya no soy una potrilla, ya tengo 13 años con 2 meses, casi soy una adulta", decía mi hija media gruñona, "Aunque no nos hemos visto desde…ya sabes"; decía ella con la cabeza baja algo triste.

-"Lo se mi solecito, lo se"; decía yo intentando reconfortarla dándole un abrazo.

"Aunque aun en casa eras igual", susurro con pesar.

No le respondí.

Porque sabía que era verdad.

Pero al menos lo hacía valer lo poco que estaba con ella y su madre.

Ver que estamos en una encrucijada en la que no sabemos si vamos a ganar…te hace reflexionar en tu pasado.

Y solo quieres pasar tiempo con tu familia.

-"En fin, que te trae por aquí papa?", pregunto mi hija ya más tranquila.

-"Vengo a pasar el tiempo contigo hija, eso es todo, después de todo, hace tiempo que de verdad no te veo", dije yo con honestidad.

Parcial honestidad.

Porque la verdad, también quiero aprovechar estos tiempos para pasarla con mi hija.

Por si acaso me pasa algo mí,

Porque estudia bajo la tutela de la princesa.

Que más segura puede estar ella?

-"Escuche de la princesa que realmente eres una prodigio en la magia", dije yo con una sonrisa, puedo verlo?",

-"Si, y muy buena de echo, hasta dice que lograre grandes cosas de adulta, y que hasta incluso podría llegar a ser tan buena como Starwill", decía ella toda emocionada.

-"Esa es mi pequeña", dije yo con gran orgullo como le revolví su cabello dorado con rojo con mi pezuña.

-"Que ya no soy una pequeña papa"; decía ella no enojada como se arreglaba su cabello, sonaba más que disfrutaba esto, "Quieres ver lo que puedo hacer?", pregunto ella con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-"Claro que si hija, claro que si"

.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.

 **Fresh Night / Agente Delta**

 **Apartamento de Quick Dash, Canterlot zona este**

 **11:00am**

-"No tienes que quedarte hasta tarde para poder desayunar juntos", decía Quickie, como cariñosamente le digo, con una sonrisa al final como se empezaba a despertar, por el obvio olor a tostadas recién hechas.

Como le servía el desayuno que fui a comprar por ella y le llevaba justo a la cama.

-"No hay problema de verdad"; dije yo con honestidad como me echaba junto a ella porque la verdad es que su desayuno es mi cena, y yo cene hace horas ya.

Desde ayer por fin me dejo dormir con ella en su apartamento, mejor el suyo que el mío, que era en una zona donde siempre está en sombra en Canterlot, por la sombra del castillo y la sombra que le da la montaña y aunque creo que le gustaría, no sería justo para ella, que sería más lejos de su otro trabajo.

Aunque claro, no lo pensé muy bien, porque fue decidirlo justo después de llegar a tercera base claro esta. *pensó eso mientras se sonrojaba con solo pensarlo*

-"Realmente eres el pony más considerado que conozco"; decía ella como me dio un beso en la mejilla que hizo que me sonrojara mucho.

-"Yo siempre lo fui, jeje", decía yo con una risa nerviosa al final.

-"Pero ahora ya lo eres más", dijo ella toda contenta y risueña como siempre como empezó a comer su desayuno.

Y con ella a mi lado realmente me sentía más feliz, y hasta había llegado a olvidar el predicamento que estamos con los alienígenas.

A parte del hecho de que no ha habido ataque en días.

Otra buena noticia la verdad.

Yay.

Incluso….me ha hecho pensar en otra cosa, realmente muy importante.

-"Todo ha ido tan bien últimamente"; decía yo todo calmado junto a ella.

-"Ya se no", decía ella como se tragaba una gran tostada de un solo mordisco, "Se que quería ver acción, pero no del tipo morir cada vez que salgo, ahora se que lo que deseas no siempre es bueno"; dijo ella toda pensativa.

-"Si…..", dije yo igual de pensativo, "Pero si todo sigue así de calmado por buen tiempo….incluso años…", decía yo algo nervioso, "Considerarías…..tener una familia?", pregunto yo bien nervioso.

Ella se tragó su última tostada en seco como se quedó muda.

Creo que eso significa no. *pensó el como se entristeció*

Demasiado pronto estúpido. *pensó el como se reprochó internamente*

-"Me gustaría Fresh, en especial contigo, pero….ambos sabemos que esta misión no ha terminado"; dijo ella ni triste, pero tampoco feliz, "Quisiera tenerlos cuando no estemos esperando lo inevitable", dijo ella seria por primera vez desde que la conozco.

-"Ou…..entiendo"; dijo yo igual con seriedad, y algo desanimado.

Es una cruda verdad.

Yo tampoco quiero dejar a un hijo o hija al mundo sin un padre o su madre.

-"Pero si la cosa va bien con respecto a esta guerra, hasta nos podríamos casar antes y luego recién…..", no termino de hablar como…

 ***Crash***

Un fuerte temblor sacudió un poco el edificio seguido de gritos afuera de la ventana, como más gritos y ruidos de cosas impactando el suelo siguió sonando, pero ya más a la lejanía.

 ***alarma antiaérea sonando***

-"Eso no puede ser bueno"; dije yo todo nervioso como me asome por la ventana.

Y se me helo la sangre al ver lo que pasaba.

1 nave, una nave tan grande o talvez tan alto que bloqueaba la luz del sol.

De este salía una especie de meteoritos, que al verlos mejor se veían exactamente como las extrañas maquinas que se encontraban en hoyos en el suelo cerca de los trenes que atacaban y que contenían las sustancias que envolvían a los ponys.

Pero entonces empezó a haber más gritos en tierra, y pude ver porque.

Los aliens que habíamos combatido se estaban teletransportando a las calles, formando perímetros alrededor de esas extrañas maquinas que caían del cielo, junto con un nuevo enemigo que no hemos visto hasta ahora, era una mezcla de serpiente gigante y minotauro que mide por lo menos 2 metros de alto, aun semienroscada sobre si misma, tenía el mismo tipo de arma que los flotadores, excepto que este era más grande para adaptarse a su cuerpo, se ve que tenía una armadura que le cubría las zonas vitales y 2 pequeñas protuberancias en su pecho que por lo poco que se, es donde las hembras minotauros llevan sus glándulas mamarias.

Espera, son serpientes hembras inteligentes con brazos que puedan usar armas? *pensó en absoluto pánico*

-"Que esta pasando Fresh, déjame ver"; decía toda preocupada como quería ver por la ventana que estaba pasando.

Yo…..yo solo me puse a un lado, aun sin poder creer lo que estaba pasando, dejándola mirar afuera.

Realmente no vamos a poder salir de esta…..no hay forma. *pensó en total pánico*

-"Mierda Fresh, ponte tu armadura ahora, tenemos que salir a ayudar", decía toda preocupada y notablemente nerviosa como se fue a ponerse su armadura, como yo estaba aun en estado de shock.

Como en las afueras seguía habiendo gritos de varios ponys como ya habían dejado de escucharse choques contra la tierra.

Y como ella termino de ponerse su armadura, al ver que aun no reaccionaba, ella me vino a dar una bofetada en la cara con su ala.

-"Fresh, no es tiempo de entrar en pánico, la ciudad esta bajo ataque, tenemos que actuar!", gritaba ella con notable pánico y miedo en su rostro como me sacudía.

 **-"** Ya, ya, estoy consciente de eso"; decía yo como por fin reaccione y casi me pongo a hiperventilar.

-"Ahora ponte tus cosas y vamos a ayudar quieres, porque no voy a salir haya afuera sola"; decía ella claramente nerviosa y asustada.

No puedo verla así, yo soy el asustadizo.

-"Bien, bien, me apurare", decía yo como empecé a intentar calmarme con técnicas de respiración.

Entonces un flash momentáneo ilumino el apartamento por solo unos segundos.

 **BOOOOOOM!**

El edificio tembló con fuerza, me sorprende que los vidrios no se hayan roto para este punto.

Ambos nos apresuramos en ir hacia la ventana.

Y con una leve sonrisa en nuestros rostros cuando pudimos ver una enorme bola de fuego donde antes estaba la gigantesca nave.

Y solo pequeños pedazos llovían sobre la ciudad y parte del bosque al borde de la ciudad.

Talvez si podríamos salir de esta.

.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Comandante Comet Shimmer**

 **1 minuto antes del ataque**

 **Jardines Reales**

-"Y tara!"; gritaba de la emoción mi niña como había podido transformar una manzana en una naranja.

-"Así se hace Sunset, cada día te vuelves más hábil con tu magia"; decía la mismisma princesa Celestia como aplaudía con sus cascos al igual que yo. (Ya saben, su aplaudir es como si estuvieran trotando con sus patas delanteras sin avanzar un solo paso)

Cuando Sunset y yo habíamos salido a los jardines para que me enseñara que había aprendido, allí estaba la mismísima princesa tomando el té.

Tomándose solo unos minutos de descanso antes de volver a sus deberes reales.

-"Realmente eres mi pequeña prodigio"; decía yo con orgullo como la abrazaba.

-"Hay papa, no me avergüences frente a la princesa"; decía ella sonrojada intentando zafarse de mi abrazo sin éxito como la princesa solo se reía un poco ante nuestro comportamiento juguetón.

Como a lo lejos podía ver de reojo a Sunny que estaba a lo lejos hablando con sus guardias, pero al igual que yo, mirándonos de reojo a nosotros, aunque creo que mayormente ve mis alforjas.

Que contienen unas bombas multiusos del tipo electroshock, una mascara de gas y una bola de cristal.

Nunca hay que salir desarmados en estos tiempos, aun si estás en el castillo.

-"Si te vas a quedar 1 hora más, te puedes quedar a almorzar junto a nosotras", decía la princesa con su gracia casi maternal.

-"Realmente me gustaría princesa, si eso significaba pasar más tiempo con mi hija", decía yo como de nuevo le revolvía la melena a mi hija.

-"Que bien, porque no hay un día en que no comamos algo delicioso, prácticamente no eh comido ni una comida mala desde que estudio con la misma princesa", decía mi hija toda emocionada.

Bueno, no la culpo, yo y su madre no sabíamos como cocinar y no teníamos tiempo para aprender, saliendo a comer siempre, mayormente estábamos ocupados con nuestros trabajos.

Bueno, más yo que Sunny.

Y entre sonrisas y lo bien que nos estábamos pasando, de repente hubo una gran sombra que se extendió por los enormes jardines y el mismo castillo.

-"Que extraño, los pegasos dijeron que hoy sería parcialmente nublado, no totalmente nublado"; decía la princesa Celestia toda calmada con una pizca de confusión casi imperceptible como miro hacia arriba, y pude ver en su rostro cuando lo hizo, como sus pupilas se dilataron.

Eso no puede ser bueno.

Entonces mire hacia arriba igual

Y lo que vi no lo pude creer.

Era una nave no solo 5, si no 10 o hasta 20 veces más grandes que las naves que desmantelamos después de los ataques a los trenes que tapaba la luz del sol y que estaba sobrevolando muy alto sobre la ciudad.

Como también podíamos ver que dé está salían pequeños objetos que chocaban como meteoritos a tierra.

Todos parecían chocar con el resto de la ciudad, ninguno impactar dentro de las murallas del castillo.

-"Papi…..que esta pasando?"; pregunto asustada como se puso a mi lado Sunset.

No respondí….porque su madre enseguida se teletransporto junto a nosotros.

-"Te lo explicaremos luego"; decía Sunny toda seria como tomo a mi Sunset de mi lado y se teletransporto a quien sabe dónde.

Es en ese momento en que las alarmas sonaron.

Y todos los guardias se empezaron a movilizar.

El orbe en mis alforjas empezó a sonar.

Y lo saque enseguida.

 _-"Aquí Green, se reporta un ataque masivo sobre la ciudad de Canterlot, repito un ataque masivo…..se reportan decenas de enemigos teletransporte a la ciudad…..esto es una invasión…cada miembro del ACM movilícese, y si es de otra ciudad, prepárense por si los atacan a ustedes y si su ciudad reporta el avistamiento de la nave, prepárense para lanzar el gas para noquear a los civiles en 20 minutos"_ , decía Green en un aviso de emergencia, no local, nacional.

Un aviso rápido, apagándose inmediatamente el orbe.

Seguido por anuncios de otros agentes unicornios.

 _-"Tenemos a 6 hostiles en el pasillo de restaurantes gourmet!"_

 _-"Hay 9 hostiles recolectando ponys en la estación de trenes!"_

 _-"Tenemos multiples bajas de la guardia real cerca de la entrada del castillo, reciben fuego intenso, necesito refuerzos!"_

Necesitamos poner a la princesa a cubierto pero para ayer. *pensó decidido*

-"Princesa tenemos que….", estaba hablando cuando mire a la princesa pero no pude completar mi frase cuando vi a la princesa y me sorprendió lo que vi.

Su melena ya no flotaba majestuosamente en un viento imaginario, estaba plano y caído al suelo como el de cualquier pony normal, estaba con las 4 patas firmes en el suelo y con una mirada decidida en dirección a la nave, pero lo que me sorprendió…

Fue una bola de energía mágica…..del tamaño de…ella, encima de su cuerno, como a la vez veo su cuerpo con un aura blanca.

Entonces de un segundo a otro, lanzo un poderoso rayo de ese diámetro tan grande como la bola a la nave.

Por unos segundos fue como si los colores a nuestro alrededor se hubieran ido y todo estuviera en blanco y negro.

Fue una poderosa descarga de magia que cuando la princesa termino de hacerlo apagando su cuerno, y cayendo al suelo.

La nave encima nuestra exploto con una fuerza monumental consumiéndola por completo.

Y yo preocupado me apresure a estar al lado de la princesa.

-"Princesa Celestia!"; grite todo preocupado como le tome una de sus patas delanteras.

-"Estoy bien"; decía ella como lentamente se ponía de pie, como otros guardias cerca de nosotros se acercaban a nosotros, "Solo use demasiada magia de una vez…..es todo", decía ella intentando no preocuparnos con su voz, aunque seguía siendo dulce, se escuchaba agotada.

Y su melena seguía sin moverse, y apenas podía mantener su cabeza arriba.

-"Llévenla al interior del castillo y protéjanla con sus vidas si hace falta"; decía yo con gran dureza en mi voz a los guardias reales que llegaron ante nosotros como se encargaron de ponerse al lado de la princesa para ayudarla a que siguiera de pie.

-"Un momento"; decía la agotada princesa como me miró.

-"Comet…es tu turno…..protege a mis ponys como puedas"; decía ella sonando agotada.

Como yo asentí todo decidido y me fui corriendo hacia la zona de conflicto más cercano, la entrada al castillo.

Hoy realmente las cosas se pusieron peores.

Nunca confíes en una calma muy larga.

Siempre es seguido por las peor de las tormentas.

-_-.-_-_-_-.-.-..-…-.-.-.-.-.

 **Ufff, ufff, y recontra Ufff.**

 **Y ataque alienígeno será.**

 **Así siempre me imagine que eran.**

 **Claro está, no incluía que derriban una de las naves, pero estamos hablando de Celestia señores, una alicornio es una alicornio.**

 **-"Realmente si te luciste en este ataque mi loco creador", decía Seras como se unía a mi relleno mientras estaba echada en su sillón.**

 **-"Claro, sirvió ver Dia de Independencia 2, animes, algunos PMV bien locos, algunos jueguitos, y claro está Megas XLR", dije yo el autor con orgullo.**

 **-"Realmente eres el rey de los frikis, jeje"; dijo ella toda burlona.**

 **Pero no me ofendió eso.**

 **Realmente era un friki, como todos aquí la verdad.**

 **-"Aunque si, primero fue el preámbulo después de ese otro ataque, y como están ahora las tropas, que nuevas armas tienen y toda la cosa, preparando el terreno para la acción, típico de ti"; dijo ella toda tranquila.**

 **-"Lo se, lo se, y prometo de verdad que el capitulo del miércoles será de acción, porque si lo hubiera escrito hoy esa parte hubiera sido un capitulo de más de 12 mil palabras"; dije yo con honestidad.**

 **-"Además de que intentas escribir romance…..otra vez, realmente apenas te sale eso la verdad, pero me conformo que no saliste con lo meloso típico que sale la gente cuando intenta escribir romance"; decía ella como se ponía en una posición muy reveladora que dejaba verle todo a Seras, que estaba desnuda por cierto, como siempre, "Espero que no lo hagas para matarlos, porque joder, como te gusta hacer eso"**

 **-"Hey, solo desarrollo personajes nada más, si morirán o no dependerá de las circunstancias", decía yo con inocencia.**

 **-"Y oye, introdujiste a los Vipers antes de tiempo, en vez de los Hombres Delgados, realmente quieres ver muerto a tus protagonistas, por eso es que pienso que los mataras a ellos rapido"; decía Seras como hacía aparecer una Coca Cola de 1Lt y se lo tomaba como si no fuera nada en pocos segundos soltando un eructo que haría sonrojar hasta el más rudo camionero.**

 **-"Bueno, por lo que leí y por lo que recuerdo de haber visto gameplays de XCOM 2, los Vipers son Hombres Delgados combinados con ADN humano para infiltrarse entre los humanos, y como los extraterrestres no tienen ADN de ponys aún, no pueden hacer lo mismo aquí, así que traen directamente a los Vipers en su lugar", dije yo el autor, "Y como dije, no morirán, sería demasiado predecible"**

 **-"Mmm….tiene lógica"; decía ella como tomaba otra botella de Coca Cola y hacía lo mismo.**

 **-"Eh…y te gusto el capitulo?", pregunto yo ignorando lo que hace.**

 **-"Si, no está mal la verdad, esa escena del inicio del ataque me gusto y si hace querer ver más", decía ella escuchándose algo rara como volvió a tomar otra botella.**

 **-"Ok, ok, que estás bebiendo?", pregunto yo confundido.**

 **-"Encontré una dimensión donde la Coca Cola tiene un nivel de alcohol similar al vodka y traje 2 cajas de ellas", decía ella como tomo otra botella e hizo todo ese eructo poderoso, "Y como aun estoy usando mis energías para estar en 2 lugares diferentes, recuerda, el otro fanfic, decidí hacer que mi estancia aquí sea el de cualquier ser vivo con una tolerancia de alcohol minima para poder disfrutarlo", decía ella como sonaba ya bien ebria.**

 **-"Y no podías mezclarlo con alcohol como cualquier adolescente pendejo y alcohólico normal?", pregunto yo.**

 **-"El chiste es que lo haga coca cola por mi, hacerlo por mi cuenta no tiene chiste"; decía ella toda mareada.**

 **-"Si…..no tiene ningún chiste"; decía Lola con diversas botellas de esa Coca cola alcohólica flotando donde esta ella, como se acerca, desnuda a Seras.**

 **-"Joder…..les diste diciendo que eran, o solo le diste porque si?", pregunto yo el autor medio enojado con Seras.**

 **-"Como que no le dije que eran hasta que se tomo una enterita, además, dejala tomar, después de todo, se necesita distraer de como está en vez de quejarse todo el rato"; dijo Seras como solo Lola tropezó con el sofá y cayo encima de Seras haciendo que ambas estén en una pose que cualquiera diría empezaría una porno.**

 **-"Y no me importa si se pudre con alcohol mi cerebro…..pero me distrae de todo esta mierda", dijo ella con su cabeza entre los pechos de Seras.**

 **-"Quieres hacerlo?"; pregunto Seras toda ebria.**

 **-"Por primera vez no me voy a oponer….", decía Lola igual de ebria.**

 **Como ambas empezaron una escena porno lésbica en el sofá.**

 **Ok…**

 **Ahora me dejaron solo ya que no voy a describir esa escena.**

 **No quiero que me delaten y me manden un strike.**

 **Ahora sin más relleno que mencionar, nos vemos el miércoles mis queridos lectores.**

 **Oh, y si alguien me puede hacer un dibujo para la portada, sería genial.**

 **Me da un mensaje en privado si quieres hacerlo, te lo agradecería muchísimo si lo hicieras.**

 **Si no, bueno, no hay problema.**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Capítulo 6: Primer Ataque del terror**_

 **Agente Yellow**

 **Suburbios de Canterlot**

 **6 de julio del año 987 DDNM**

 **Momentos del ataque**

-"Padre, padre despierta ya!", casi gritaba mi hija toda desesperada como me sacudía en mi cama como intentaba dormir.

-"Que pasa Nighty, acaso hubo otro ataque?", pregunto yo como me empiezo a levantar con rapidez, y veo a mi hija con la armadura, su ballesta y la bolsa con esas extrañas bombas puesta, y se veía muy, pero muy asustada.

Entonces antes de preguntar que esta pasando.

Escucho gritos muy lejanos, como nuestra pequeña casa de 2 pisos se sacudía.

-"Lo entiendo ahora"; dije yo todo serio como solo tuve que bajar de mi cama y buscar debajo de mi cama mi espada, mi daga y la ballesta reglamentaria.

Puedo ser no tan hábil con una ballesta, pero me defiendo bastante bien.

-"Donde esta tu madre?", pregunto yo como cargo la ballesta.

-"Con Deadly en la cocina", decía ella asustada como seguían los mini temblores y los gritos.

*suspiro*

-"Nunca espera a nadie esa yegua"; dije yo con una leve sonrisa como me fui corriendo hacia abajo junto a mi hija a la cocina.

Donde estaba su madre y mi hija.

-"Cuantos ves Deadly", decía su madre Mea toda concentrada en sus cosas.

Y eso era creando cocteles molotov con nuestras bebidas que guardábamos para momentos especiales y con algunos fijadores para el cabello en lata atados juntos a un palo con un mechero pequeño al final, formaba un lanzallamas improvisado.

-"Veo a unos 4 andando por las calles a 20 metros de nuestra posición calle abajo…son de los pequeños y rosados que te comente"; decía Deadly de costado a la pared mirando de reojo a través de una de las 2 persianas de la cocina

-"Chicas, saben que en servicio activo usen sus nombres código", decía yo todo serio como me colocaba junto a Deadly.

-"Puedo saber sus nombres?", pregunto curiosa Mea como levanto su lanzallamas improvisado.

-"Mamá, no es tiempo para esto"; decía Deadly, levemente irritada.

Su hermana no dijo nada como también se acerco hacia mí, como yo miraba por la ventana y veía a esos pequeños 4 seres acercarse.

Los pequeños cabezones.

Nada complicado.

 ***crash***

*rugido gutural*

Entonces 2 de los conocidos como voladores entraron por la ventana.

Y su madre sin perder tiempo, antes que si quiera pudiera apuntar.

Ella los roció con el lanzallamas.

Y aunque estaban en llamas solo se agitaban en el aire todo aturdidos y confundidos.

Eso fue suficiente para que yo y Nighty los abatiéramos con tiros de nuestras ballestas.

*inhalo muy fuertemente*

-"Mmm….mmm…mmm…..había olvidado el olor a carne quemada por la mañana"; decía Mae como se lamía sus colmillos y se acomodaba su lacia melena roja hacia atrás para que le dejará oler lo que acaba de hacer.

Mae es mi esposa, y aunque es una batpony pirómana peligrosa y dada de baja de la guardia lunar por eso, no voy a negar que cuando es hora de luchar, ella es de lo mejor que ahí, y es bien leal aunque nadie lo crea.

Ella también reacciona a las cosas tan rápido como una serpiente.

* **Fitzz* *fitzz* *fitzz***

En nuestra pequeña distracción varios disparos destrozaron la ventana donde nos cubríamos mis hijas y yo, lanzando pequeños trozos de vidrio encima de nosotros.

Aleje a mis hijas de la ventana como los tiros además de destrozar la ventana estaban calcinando la pared de ladrillos.

Como se veía en la sombra de los edificios

-"Yo me encargo"; dije yo como tome una de esas bombas que nos dieron para complementar nuestro arsenal, "Retrocedan ahora", dije yo en voz de mando como la única que se quedo fue mi esposa, como mis hijas retrocedieron al punto de salir de la cocina.

La tome en mis pezuñas abriendo la pequeña tapa, listo para activarla y lanzarla, por mientras mi esposa estaba ya prendiendo las botellas para lanzarlas.

La pared donde estábamos antes se desintegro formando una débil cortina de humo.

En ese momento active la granada y me prepare para lanzarla.

 **10**

Una vez la pared cede dejan de disparar.

 **8**

Me acerco lentamente para ver donde están.

 **4**

Y allí estaban a 10 metros de mí avanzando con rapidez una vez me vieron desde el humo.

Espero que esto funcione.

A pocos segundos de detonar lanzó la bomba hacia el grupo que se acercaba y antes que los alienígenas me llegaran a apuntar para disparar con precisión, la bomba detono.

Infundiéndolos en una poderosa bola flameante concentrada tan caliente que solo soltaron pequeños chillidos antes de callarse para siempre.

Y mi esposa se puso a mi lado enseguida maravillada por la bomba que detono.

-"Mmmm….necesito uno de esos", decía ella claramente maravillada muy cerca de mí, "Además….no sabía que a ti te gustaba el fuego tanto como yo"; decía ella como se puso en frente mío, claramente excitada.

Realmente tiene un fetiche raro con el fuego.

Por eso no paso el examen psicológico del ACM aun cuando dije que era bien buena luchadora.

 ***BOOOOM!***

Entonces una enorme explosión sacude todo Canterlot y se ve en el cielo una gigantesca bola de fuego como pequeños restos empiezan a llover sobre la ciudad como una lluvia semi inofensiva.

-"Mmm…realmente este es el mejor día de todos", decía ella casi ronroneando, "Me hace calentar tanto…", decía en un tono muy sugerente como estaba su hocico tan cerca del mío que casi era para besarnos, "Como para poner un bebe más en el horno"

Eso no pasará, tiene 49 ya.

Al igual que yo.

-"Lo siento Mea…..pero estoy en servicio", dije yo manteniéndome estoico.

-"Mama, en serio en un momento así?", preguntaba Deadly muy asqueada.

-"Kitty…..Blonde, tenemos una ciudad que proteger"; decía yo todo serio como volteaba mi cabeza para verlas a ellas espiando desde mas adentro de la casa, "Lo siento Bea, será para después", decía yo con un tono más calmado como le di un beso rápido.

-"Mmm…..no me hagas esperar tigre, y no te preocupes, si vienen más de esos bichos les daré una calurosa bienvenida", decía ella como me mostró una de mis 2 bombas restantes en su pata derecha.

Realmente tiene pezuñas resbaladizas.

-"Se que si Bea", dije yo dando una leve sonrisa como les di señales a mis hijas para que me acompañaran afuera y a seguir el combate, a los ruidos de gritos y disparos que aun continuaban por la ciudad.

(-"Mmm…realmente este es el mejor día de mi vida"; decía Bea con una gran sonrisa como ya estaba sola en plena calle mirando hacia el cielo, a la bola de fuego que lentamente se apagaba, y daba a la ciudad un ambiente muy anaranjado).

-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.

 **Agente Fast**

 **Apartamento de Quick Dash, Canterlot zona este**

 **En esos momentos.**

Ya teníamos nuestras armaduras, armas y complementos extras para salir a la calle.

Hace rato que no se escucha gritos.

Pero si sonido de esos disparos alienígenas a lo lejos y uno que otro sonido de destrucción muy cerca de nosotros.

Como todo el ambiente tiene un tono naranja gracias a la explosión gigantesca de antes y se escuchaba como pequeños pedazos metálicos llovían por la ciudad.

Mis botas especiales, mi espada, la alforja con esas bombas y la máscara de gas, al menos 3 tipo alto explosivo y la ballesta reglamentaria…que realmente soy un asco con ellas, no se me da para nada bien, al punto que hasta casi me prohíben usar ballestas por lo mala que era usándolas.

Pero dudo que pueda siquiera salir a volar para hacer algo en estos momentos con mis botas.

-"Ok…..estoy listo"; decía yo toda nerviosa.

-"Yo igual", decía el todo nervioso igual, estaba con su armadura, una bolsa con otras 3 bombas, esta vez del tipo eléctrica, su mascara de gas dentro de la bolsa y su ballesta.

*suspiro de los nervios*

-"Vamos haya"; decía yo con muchos nervios como tenía mi ballesta lista para disparar en mis pezuñas.

Y abrí la puerta para salir de nuestro apartamento.

Porque ni locos saldremos por las ventanas, seriamos objetivos fáciles si lo hiciéramos.

El pasillo único de este piso donde podían caber 2 ponys sin problemas así que podíamos andar los 2 juntos sin problemas por allí y era iluminado por la única ventana que da al final del pasillo donde no están las escaleras.

Vivo en 4to piso, así que solo necesitamos bajarlos para intentar hacer algo en las calles.

Podríamos haber disparado desde mi ventana, pero no quiero que disparen y destruyan mi apartamento en el proceso.

Bajábamos las escaleras que solo cabía un pony a lo mucho, pero lo suficientemente alto para pasarlo volando, ya para no hacer ruidos con nuestros cascos.

Tercer piso no había nadie…..

Segundo tampoco…

Primero tampoco, pero para cuando estábamos a mitad de camino de la escalera para bajar a la planta baja.

Vimos a 3 de esos alienígenas pequeñitos subir acercarse a las escaleras.

Yo los vi primero y dispare por instinto…pero solo le di al suelo debajo de ellos.

Poniéndolos en alerta.

Dándole apenas tiempo a Delta a matar a uno con un disparo certero en la cabeza como los 2 restantes se ponía a dispararnos, lo único que pudimos hacer es regresar al otro piso y estar en el borde de la baranda de la escalera, esperando a que aparezca para dispararle.

Lo malo que en donde esta la escalera, este pasillo es un corredor que tenía como otro lado una ventana, dejándonos bien vendidos si venían de ese lado los voladores.

Pero además de no venir, no volvieron a disparar.

Lo que nos pareció muy extraño.

Así que Delta me hizo una señal de que iba a acercarse a la otra ventana, por si venían voladores por allá, yo me aleje del borde de la escalera y me puse a estar flotando lejos del suelo por si acaso y me quede con la ballesta en mis patas, cargada y lista, vigilando por si venían por arriba o por debajo.

(Ella no está viendo la cola de serpiente que viene desde las escaleras de la planta baja tanteando el suelo en busca de su presa, que al no estar al alcance para agarrarla retrae su cola lentamente, sin que Fast se diera cuenta de todo esto)

"AAAAAAAHH!", grito del miedo una yegua adulta a mi izquierda, donde había una puerta que da a otro apartamento.

Delta vino con rapidez de regreso a mi lado, como de repente una yegua pony tierra sale de la habitación dando una fuerte patada a su puerta principal y corre hacia arriba, esperando que no haya ningún alien arriba, como pasa por nosotros totalmente.

Y nosotros pasamos de ella una vez paso eso como vimos a uno de esos voladores que había entrado por una de las ventanas de ese apartamento.

Yo y Delta apuntamos y disparamos, yo apenas dándole en uno de sus brazos delgados y Delta dándole el disparo centrado justo entre sus ojos porque no tiene el espacio suficiente para esquivar siquiera.

Pero antes que pudiéramos calmarnos, otros 2 voladores salieron de 1 apartamento cada uno a nuestra izquierda y dispararon apenas nos vieron.

Nos metimos con rapidez, saltando al apartamento de la yegua asustada como pude ver como a Delta le dieron en la cabeza, pero su casco aguanto los disparos, pero no una de sus orejas, que parte de ella prácticamente se desintegro con uno de los disparos, dejando al pobre muy adolorido en el suelo.

Porque para un batpony, sus oídos son muy sensibles.

Su casco se veía algo rojo, en el costado de donde le dieron, se veía al rojo vivo y emanaba mucho calor de él.

Pero aun con mucho dolor en su expresión, Delta se intentaba quitar el casco con desesperación.

Yo me reincorpore más antes y espere a esos malditos a que aparecieran por la puerta mientras Delta estaba indispuesto como se quería quitar su casco.

Entonces apareció uno y a ese al estar tan cerca al menos le pude dar en toda la boca.

Matándolo de inmediato.

Y saque mi espada corta ya que no me daría tiempo para recargar mi ballesta o tomar la de Delta, y justo a tiempo porque apareció con rapidez por la puerta el otro volador y a ese solo me le abalance con la espada en alto y de frente a el, apuñalándolo directo en el pecho, a pesar de que me logró dar un disparo en el pecho, estaba protegido con la armadura, y un disparo todavía no alcanzaría para sobrecalentar mi armadura así que todavía estoy bien.

Todo esto en solo unos segundos estaba con 2 alienígenas muertos mientras aun tenía uno empalado en el suelo debajo de mí.

-"Argg…..*jadeaba para intentar aguantar el dolor*….eso….duele mucho", decía Delta con mucho dolor como finalmente se sacó el casco, que el calor lo había levemente abollado y algo derretido en el lado izquierdo donde le dispararon.

Y podía ver al pobre de Delta con su lado izquierdo de la cara levemente quemada y su oreja de ese lado, desaparecida por completo.

(Eso fue suficiente para que una cola de serpiente se pasee de nuevo a tientas buscando a su próxima victima desde el piso de abajo por el hueco cercano de la escalera)

-"Esto no ha…", estaba hablando pero entonces sentí una gran presión en mi pata izquierda como de repente fui jalada hacia las escaleras, rompiendo con mi cuerpo la baranda y al bajar golpeando con fuerza las escaleras con mi cuerpo, soltando mi bolsa con mis bombas en el proceso y sintiendo casi como si se me rompiera algo dentro de mi…..

Y en cuestión de segundos estaba envuelta por una gran serpiente que me empezó apretar como me atrapo por completo.

-"Deltaaaa!", grite del miedo como la maldita me empezó a exprimir.

Mi armadura era lo suficientemente duro como para que no me aplastara el torax, pero no podría decir lo mismo de mis alas, mi trasero y patas traseras.

En este piso solo había una de esas serpientes y los 2 cabezones pequeños del principio.

Apuntando a las escaleras.

Pasaban los segundos y la maldita me aplastaba más y más.

Como escuchaba que si se rompía algo dentro de mí.

Como entonces vi a Delta asomar por las escaleras como esos malditos pequeños abrieron fuego, no dándole por poco.

Que rayos haces Delta… *´penso adolorida*

-"Esto te va a doler…..!", gritaba Delta como solo unos pocos segundos después.

Cayó del hueco de las escaleras una de esas bombas multiusos, cayendo entre los cabezones.

…..

Mierd….

*shhhhhhhhsshshshs*

Una poderosa descarga eléctrica después de una explosión pequeña que mato a los pequeños al estar tan cerca de la bomba, pero el área de la descarga si me alcanzo a mí y a la serpiente.

-"Aaahhhhh!", grite de dolor como la descarga que duro segundos atravesó mi cuerpo.

Si no fuera porque los pegasos tenemos más resistencia a la electricidad y la armadura no es conductora….…..

Estaría muerta.

Por lo menos…..la maldita no era resistente a la electricidad como ella cayo muerta.

Por desgracia.

Aplastándome.

Haciéndome el toque final para pasar a la inconsciencia con su solo peso del resto de su cuerpo cayendo sobre mí.

.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.

 **Delta**

 **En esos momentos**

Después de escuchar el desgarrador grito de mi amada.

Baje con rapidez una vez paso el efecto de la bomba.

-"Fast!", grite muy preocupado como vi el cuerpo del alienígena serpiente y una pata asomándose por uno de los lados de la serpiente.

Así que con todas mis fuerzas hice lo posible para hacer a un lado la parte del tronco de la serpiente de encima de Fast.

Como lentamente empecé a desenredarla porque sus músculos del resto de la serpiente que la envolvía, estaban bien tensas.

Y una vez estaba floja, la pude sacar de allí y dejarla con suavidad en el suelo, poniendo mi oreja buena cerca de su hocico para saber si seguía viva.

Y si lo estaba.

*suspiro*

-"Gracias a Celestia",. Decía yo aliviado con una pequeña sonrisa como miraba hacia arriba.

-"Ok…..7 fuera…creo que esos son todos"; decía yo bien nervioso y cansado como me sentaba a su lado.

Entonces vi como otra serpiente se asomaba por la entrada del edificio de apartamentos.

Al verme disparo, pero antes que siquiera jalara el gatillo me pude refugiar detrás del cuerpo de la serpiente muerta que causaba una pila lo suficientemente alta para que me pudiera cubrir.

Ok…..

No van solas….

Necesito una granada….

*abre su bolsa de granadas*

Toma una y la empieza a activar.

Pero espera…..porque no dispara de nuevo o avanza para el caso?

*Grrrr* *Pisssst*

*tos* *tos*

Una nube extraña de repente me envolvió después de escuchar ese extraño sonido como a gárgaras.

Me hacía arder los ojos, la nariz y la boca y el echo de solo respirar me dolía.

Pero la granada ya la tenía activada y estaba a punto de explotar, y yo no tengo la leve resistencia eléctrica que los pegasos tienen asi que…..

La lancé estando débil detrás de la serpiente muerta. Como no dejaba de tocer.

*shshshshshhshsshss*

Solo se me erizo todo los pelos de mi cuerpo por unos segundos, como al terminar el ruido de la descarga eléctrica.

Se escuchó como un gran cuerpo caía al suelo.

Salí con rapidez de la maldita nube que solo flotaba como si nada en mi posición, sin llegarla a la pobre de Fast, lo que era un gran alivio.

Y con los ojos llorosos, sintiendo como se me hinchaban los parpados, y el respirar era un suplicio.

Me puse al lado de Fast.

Agarré mi ballesta…y me puse a mirar a la puerta a pesar de que mi visión se había acortado.

No voy a correr…no voy a esconderme.

Y aunque no tenga ahora las fuerzas para poder arrastrar a Fast a un lugar seguro, al menos la defenderé.

Hasta que vengan los refuerzos.

*pone una de sus patas encima de la armadura de Fast y la mira, viendo que por desgracia una de sus alas de Fast esta doblada en angulo antinatural*

-"Defenderé lo único que me hace querer tener un futuro…es una promesa", dije yo todo decidido como quede allí, tosiendo de vez en cuando, adolorido con cada respiración, mi boca me sepa a cobre y con los ojos llorosos e hinchados parpados que casi me ciegan.

.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-..-.-.-..-..-..-.-.-.-

 **Comet Shimmer**

 **Por las puertas del castillo de Canterlot**

 **En esos momentos**

Me tomo un poco de tiempo, pero por fin había llegado a las puertas del castillo.

La gran puerta de madera estaba abajo, y la única razón de porque no había sido levantada era porque uno de esos trastos que liberan humo verde choco y destruyo las cadenas que levantaban parte del punto al caer del otro lado de la muralla.

Encima de las murallas se veía a los pony tierra y pegasos de la guardia real con sus ballestas haciendo lo posible para darles a los enemigos entrantes.

Pero muchos o caían heridos, o una nube extraña de color marrón los envolvía haciendo que tosieran sin control y cayeran de sus posiciones, siendo rescatados solo por algunos unicornios que atendían a la decenas de heridos tendidos en campo abierto que este ataque a la puerta causaba.

Por la puerta se podía ver a parte de los ponys envueltos en esa tela verde alienígena tirados en el suelo, se podía ver los cuerpos de algunos aliens, y por desgracia algunos guardias reales caídos al parecer al inicios del conflicto.

Y aunque no se podía ver a ningún alien que viniera de la calle principal.

Al parecer estaban disparando desde las casas en los costados a los ponys en las murallas, concentrándose la batalla allí, como ninguno de los bandos se asomaba por las puertas.

Y solo fue nada más llegar como una escuadra de 9 voladores ascendieron desde varias casas a 50 metros de las puertas y atacaron con fuego de supresión al castillo.

En tierra todos los guardias donde iban dirigidos los disparos se pusieron a cubiertos, pero por desgracia al parecer los disparos no eran para los guardias de la muralla, era para los heridos tirados a la intemperie, y los doctores y enfermeros de la guardia en vez de hacer algo por sus pacientes, ellos solo escaparon para tambien ponerse a cubierto con uno o 2 pacientes con ellos dejando a los demás pacientes a su suerte.

Pero un escudero unicornio, muy joven, que solo una pechera ploma tenía como protección, y sin casco hizo una burbuja protectora para cubrir a todos esos heridos como la lluvia de proyectiles verdes empezaron a caer sobre el y los heridos.

El chico resistió bien como un grupo de unicornios y yo les disparamos a esos voladores con nuestra magia con rayos de energía.

Matándolos a los desgraciados despejando el cielo aun anaranjado.

Apenas paso eso el apago su cuerno haciendo que la burbuja protectora desapareciera.

Los guardias que se resguardaron lejos de la muralla tuvieron que volver de nuevo a ella para seguir intentando hacer algo.

Como yo me fui con el escudero para ver si estaba bien, como los médicos volvieron a hacer lo suyo.

Su escudo recibió mucho castigo y aun así resistió, con su cuerno levemente ennegrecido.

-"Chico, recibiste mucho castigo…..necesitas irte"; dije yo preocupado por el joven, que no debe tener ni sus 17 años.

-"No…..aun tengo que proteger a mis compañeros"; decía el con algo de orgullo pero también algo agotado.

-"Bien…..al menos quiero saber tu nombre para avisarte por si pasa otro ataque parecido escudero", dije yo con seriedad.

-"Mi nombre es Shining Armor, escudero novato, recién me uní al terminar la escuela", dijo el un poco más relajado, "Pero no se preocupe por mí, estaré listo para otra ronda más"; dijo confiado y aun así cansado el chico como me dio una leve sonrisa para hacerme creer que todo esta bien.

Chico testarudo.

-"Bueno, cuídate chico, intentare hacer que otro ataque así no suceda"; dije yo como entre los heridos busque una ballesta y me la puse en mis hombros, "Por Equestria", dije yo en tono de mando. Antes que preguntara el siquiera quien soy.

-"Por Equestria"; dijo el con respeto como me asintió y me fui a hacer mi parte con los demás guardias en la muralla.

.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Agente Tree**

 **Escuela publica N°2 de Canterlot**

 **1 minuto antes del ataque.**

Puede cualquiera pensar que una joven de 22 años enseñando en una escuela es poco común.

Pero a mi me encanta los niños.

Y creo que son el futuro.

Por eso es que me convertí en un agente, y pedí como trabajo secundario ser profesora para protegerlos de la ignorancia y de los peligros alla afuera.

Y no me arrepentiré de nada.

*gritos de salón de clases fuera de control detrás de ella*

Solo me gustaría ser capaz de ser una buena profesora. *pensaba ella como estaba recostada al lado de la puerta que da a su aula como bebía su café*

Soy inteligente pero no soy buena educando lo que se, bueno hacer que los niños entiendan que las matemáticas son buenas para su futuro.

Es que algunos les va el don de maestros y a otros no…

*suspiro*

No por nada soy militar y no maestra.

-"Señorita Destiny Clean…..que hace fuera de su salón de clase!"; decía con dureza y enojo el director de la escuela, Int Dex, gritándolo sin mucha delicadeza.

Un nombre raro para un unicornio peculiar.

Un unicornio viejo un poco rellenito de pelaje mostaza y melena café con toques grises por su ya avanzada edad.

-"Director Dex….", decía yo toda nerviosa como casi suelto mi taza de café, como el se acerca cojeando hacia mí.

Como también todo se silencio detrás de mi, como escuche las decenas de cascos acercándose a la puerta. Sintiendo todos los pares de ojos de todos los potrillos y potrancas de mi clase detrás de mí.

-"UUUUUU", decían en grupo mis estudiantes.

-"Vuelvan a sus asientos niños, o se quedarán horas extras aquí", dijo con enojo Dex, como enseguida y a la velocidad del rayo mis alumnos volvieron a sus asientos y se callaron.

-"Gracias Dex", dije yo con una leve sonrisa al final y en voz baja.

Entonces el se acerco hacia mí.

"Podrías hacer tu trabajo en vez de pedirme ayuda de forma indirecta para calmar a tus niños", dijo el en susurró, mas calmado.

-"Ya lo se….pero no soy para ser maestra y lo sabes", dije yo en voz baja.

No era la primera vez que pasaba esto, pierdo el control de la clase, me voy y espero a que Dex venga para controlarlos.

-"Tu querías esto, ya no te puedes retractar, ACM no hace magia sabes"; dijo el en voz baja igual.

Dex, agente retirado de la fuerza, y no por nada, perdió las 4 patas cuando era joven en una batalla contra dragones rebeldes cerca de un volcán.

El cayó a la lava….lo rescataron a tiempo.

Pero sus patas por otro lado…..

Está con prótesis de madera desde entonces, y a pesar de que empezo a ser docente y subir puestos, el nunca dejo de trabajar y el esta con hechizo de ilusión sobre sus protesis para que nadie pregunte el porque anda cojo, para los demás solo anda cojo por un accidente esquiando, y nada más.

El consigue empleos en el área educativa gracias a sus contactos para los agentes encubiertos como yo.

*suspiro*

-"Lo se…no puedo retroceder el….", estaba hablando cuando de repente todo empezó a temblar, el sol dejo de brillar como una gran sombra cayó sobre la escuela.

 **(Es de esas escuelas cerradas, con los pasillos con grandes ventanales para ver afuera, con un gran patio central para los recreos, con asientos dispersos por el lugar, como las del anime para que tengan mayor referencia)**

 **(Y están en la planta baja de un edificio de 3 pisos)**

Y vimos por las ventanas como una gigantesca nave cubría el cielo y extraños aparatos caían del cielo e impactaban con fuerza el suelo.

Varias cayeron alrededor de la escuela.

Incluyendo una demasiado cerca para mi gusto.

Casi al lado nuestro.

Enviando trozos de vidrio, polvo y ladrillo por el aire.

Lastimándonos un poco, cortando mis mejillas y haciendo que mi taza favorita se cayera y se rompiera.

A pesar de eso yo me concentre para crear una burbuja de magia para los 2, para lo que vino después.

Una nube verde empezó a salir de esa cosa, y la nube no entraba a la burbuja.

Lamentablemente la curiosidad de muchos alumnos y profesores abriendo las puertas para ver lo que pasaba.

Les jugo encontra como la nube verde se expandió y empezó a envolver a los estudiantes y profesores más cercanos y curiosos.

Mayormente a mis alumnos de todo el salón.

A partir de allí el pánico enorme empezó.

Los niños gritando, los profesores sin saber que hacer en esos momentos.

Y de los salones que estaban lo suficientemente lejos de esa cosa, solo se dedicaron a correr por sus vidas fuera de la escuela.

Las sirenas de la escuela sonaban sin cesar.

Entonces Dex y yo esperamos a que la neblina desapareciera, en silencio.

Concentrados para ver que hacer a continuación, Dex con su cuerno cargado para cualquier cosa.

Puede estar algo fuera de forma, pero aun puede pelear si es en defensa propia.

Una vez la neblina desapareció.

-"Voy por mi ballesta"; dije yo con seriedad como me fui a mi escritorio.

No había tiempo para entrar en pánico.

Había niños que proteger.

Y si, puede ser no muy inteligente esconder una ballesta en un salón de clases.

Pero no tenía ningún otro lugar donde esconderlo.

Voy a mi escritorio y desde debajo de este saco mi ballesta, junto a solo 5 flechas, si llevo el carcaj se notaría más, así que solo pude esconder 5 flechas, y 3 bombas paralizantes de cristal, no voy a tener explosivos cerca de potrillos y potrancas, muchas gracias.

-"Tenemos entrantes!"; grito Dex como vi que creo un campo de fuerza alrededor de el.

Como me puse a su lado como el fuego enemigo no se hizo esperar y pude ver a 2 extrañas serpientes con **(ya saben como son, no lo voy a repetir aquí),** me fascinarían más si no nos estuvieran disparando.

Y con mi magia cree otro escudo y con un hechizo de fusión, nos juntamos Dex y yo en la misma barrera protectora fuera del salón.

Como veía a esas 2 serpientes disparando desde el patio a 30 metros de nosotros, prácticamente a quemarropa.

-"Toma el relevo, yo disparo"; dijo Dex con dureza como yo asentí y me encargue de mantener el escudo como el tomo con su magia la ballesta como las serpientes seguían disparándonos por unos 20 a 40 segundos más.

Como de repente se detuvieron.

 **(Con las barreras de magia, las cosas pueden salir, pero no entrar por si acaso)**

Y fue el momento en que Dex disparo, y aun con la falta de practica pudo darle a una de ellas en la cabeza, aunque estaban demasiado cerca de todas formas, y antes de que Dex pudiera disparar la siguiente flecha, la otra se empezó a mover directo hacia un pilar en el pasillo cerca de nosotros, y no disparo ni nada cuando llego allí, solo se mantuvo a cubierto, haciendo imposible un tiro hacia ella.

-"Ahora me toca a mí"; dije yo con seriedad.

Como el asintió y tomo de nuevo la barrera a su cuidado.

Yo saque una de las bombas y se la lancé hacia donde estaba el.

Y a pesar de que la bomba de cristal choco contra el pilar, cuando apuntaba más al pasillo al lado de la serpiente.

Esta igual hizo efecto, porque en un areá de 5 metros una burbuja verde apareció y la envolvió por unos segundos, antes de que esta solo cayera.

Ambos apagamos nuestros cuernos y nos acercamos a esa serpiente.

Y al llegar a ella vimos su pecho subir y bajar, señal de que estaba viva.

-"Y cuanto dura inconsciente?", pregunto el como lo toco con su "pata" y la serpiente no reaccionaba, solo dormía.

-"No lo sé, nunca midieron eso"; dije yo toda pensativa.

Al decir eso, el con su magia hizo aparecer unas cadenas fijas y unas cuerdas.

-"Eh….y de donde sacaste eso?", pregunto yo.

-"Cadenas y cuerdas encantadas de nuestro enfrentamiento con los dragones, pueden contener a un dragón adolescente sin problemas"; decía el cómo estiraba con rapidez las cuerdas haciéndolas sonar como si fuera un látigo con su magia.

-"Cúbreme por si hay más, mientras la ato", dijo el cómo empezó a hacer eso como me entrego la ballesta.

Pero no paso mucho tiempo como unos 3 voladores vinieron volando desde el techo del otro lado de la escuela.

Y empezaron a abrir fuego sobre nosotros.

Yo por instinto cree mi escudo de fuerza solo para mí.

Lamentablemente…Dex no.

-"Dex cuidado!", grite yo como el solo le había atado los brazos de la serpiente como los disparos cayeron sobre el.

Y sin armadura que lo protegiera….

Los disparos que le hicieron directo al pecho y a las patas delanteras fueron mortales.

Volándole sus prótesis en pedazos como le hicieron un agujero humeante y profundo en el pecho.

Matando a Dex en un instante.

-"Noooo Dex!", grite yo con desesperación y con lágrimas en mis ojos.

Como los aliens solo aterrizaron en el patio mientras no dejaban de abrir fuego sobre mí.

Esa maldita serpiente esperaba refuerzos

Yo soporte los disparos con mi escudo de magia como retrocedía lentamente en uno de los salones.

Era un salón junto al mío, por desgracia con algunos de sus alumnos inmovilizados tirados en el piso con una cubierta verde de la maquina alienígena.

Los aliens entonces dejaron de disparar como yo me metí en el y me adentre en el salón para que no vieran, muy en el fondo, en la parte trasera de este.

A mis espaldas era a la calle directamente, claro, se me interponía las paredes con pequeñas ventanas del salón.

Estaba vacía, todos se habían ido o huido.

* **tock***

Veo entonces algo rebotar sobre el escritorio, algo verde con violeta ovalado.

"Ellos tienen sus propias bombas también!"; pensé en total pánico como intente crear un escudo con rapidez como cerraba las ojos, pero su bomba explotó, y a pesar de que no estaba en rango, lanzo astillas del escritorio y los pupitres cercanos a esta.

Hiriéndome el pecho y la cara más de lo que estaban.

Mi cara me ardía como nunca antes, y sentí mucho caliente y liquido en mi cara.

Los cortes fueron lo suficientemente profundos para lastimarme la cara esta vez, o solo abrieron los cortes anteriores mucho más.

Entonces abrí los ojos y vi donde exploto la bomba.

Por la entrada estaban los cuerpos envueltos de muchos potrillos y potrancas de no más de 10 años.

Al menos evitaron darle a los potrillos y potrancas, por poco casi les dan y solo hizo un enorme hueco en la otra pared.

Yo solo suspiro de alivio al ver eso.

Yo entonces decidida a evitar que pongan en riesgo la vida de más niños voy de vuelta a la entrada a enfrentarme contra esos desgraciados con la ballesta cargada.

Pero no tengo que esperar uno iba entrando y yo por instinto le disparo y le doy en el pecho matándolo.

Yo entonces suelto la ballesta y preparo un escudo de magia de nuevo.

Aun cuando siento como mis niveles de magia están cada vez más bajas.

Apenas salgo por el marco de la puerta, porque ya la puerta la desintegraron con sus disparos.

Ellos empiezan a dispararme.

Y yo usando toda mi concentración y mi magia hago un ultimo esfuerzo mágico y amplio mi escudo hasta llegar a ellos, lanzándolos hacia los aires, haciéndome casi desmayarme.

Pero antes que se recuperen, sucede una gran explosión arriba de nosotros.

Su nave enorme, había explotado con una fuerza titánica.

Ellos se encontraron mirando el suceso, extrañados.

Como si no pudieran creer lo que vieran.

Yo con mis propias pezuñas.

Lance el bolso donde estaban las ultimas granadas con mis propias pezuñas y los lance hacia ellos.

De forma lamentable quedo corto.

Pero les alcanzo por poco las bombas paralizantes y cayeron a los suelos inconscientes.

Yo toda débil por haber usado toda mi magia que no le di ningún descanso en estos pocos minutos de lucha, camine hacia ellos, arrastrando un gran trozo de cemento y ladrillo que estaba suelto.

Y al llegar….

Fue simplemente aplastar los cráneos de esos bastardos.

-"No me importa que la Dra. Heart los quiero vivos….esto es por Dex"; dije yo con enojo y completamente agotada como uno por uno usaba mis propias pezuñas con el bloque de cemento a aplastar cráneos, sin importarme teñirme de su sangre verde rara mi pelaje.

Que esta cubierto de todas formas de polvo y escombro.

Y al usar mis ultimas fuerzas en aplastar al ultimo maldito.

Solo me sentí demasiado cansada y caí agotada al suelo cerca de ellos.

-"Creo que me quedare como maestra mejor….."; dije totalmente agotada como caí a la inconsciencia.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Uff….que capitulazo no?**

 **Mucha muerte y destrucción.**

 **Conociendo que Yellow es casado y que las agentes Kitty y Blonde sus hijas, fíjate tu.**

 **Y su esposa, una sadica pirómana.**

 **Joooder.**

 **El amor es ciego o el ve más alla de eso, jeje.**

 **Y hablando de amor, jejeje, ese es nuestro Delta, dándolo todo.**

 **Y la escena de la escuela iba a ser más gráficamente brutal, pero luego me di cuenta…..jooder, no, no, solo diré que si habrá detrás de cámara.**

 **Y como yo lo pintaba iba a quedar más mórbido con la granada.**

 **Así que solo quedara con una mención hacia el futuro.**

 **Ya ustedes se imaginaran a que me refiero.**

 **Y tenemos a la tercera mención de un personaje de la serie, jejeje.**

 **Desde abajo se empieza todo después de todo.**

 **En fin, sin más relleno rellenastico nos vemos en el próximo capitulo, donde averiguaran si sigue más batalla o no.**

 **Hasta el domingo mis queridos lectores.**

 **Y gracias a Zephyr Exe por la portada de la historia, realmente agradezco realmente el tiempo que se tomo en hacerlo.**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Capítulo 7: (No se me ocurre un nombre bueno para este ok)**_

 **Agente Orange**

 **5 minuto antes del ataque del terror sobre Canterlot.**

 **Puesto de frutas a la salida de la estación del tren**

-"Gracias, vuelva pronto", decía yo como siempre toda sonriente a un cliente de mi pequeño puesto de frutas y le entregaba las 2 manzanas que había comprado.

Después de todo no hay nada mejor que llegar a la ciudad y poder comprar fruta fresca para empezar tu día en Canterlot. *pensó toda animada*

Mi puesto en esta calle transitada era la típica carreta/puesto móvil en forma de tribuna donde la parte de las pequeñas escaleras es donde pongo las frutas, y la parte plana que esta de mi lado esta los comportamientos donde guardo mi dinero, y mis cosas, más una pequeña carpa anclada a esta que cubre la fruta y a mí, tiene 4 ruedas para llevármela así más fácilmente a casa cuando ya se hace de noche a mi casa.

-"Sabes que lo hare Aura, y por cierto recupérate pronto, una pena lo de tu accidente", decía mi cliente como seguía su camino de regreso a la ciudad.

Como ya me quitaba un poco los ánimos al recordar "mi accidente".

*se mira su muslo izquierdo, a los vendajes que cubren toda esa área*

*suspira*

"El lado positivo es…que al menos conservo mi pierna", murmura como solo intentaba mantenerme animada el día de hoy, para los clientes.

Ellos no tienen porque verme así.

Soy la animada Aura, les animo sus días siempre…siempre fui así.

Me encanta hacer felices a los ponys….

Quien diría que alguien como yo entraría al ejercito entonces.

Padres pertenecientes al ACM y bajo recomendaciones de ellos y porque realmente soy hábil con mi magia es lo que me metió en esto.

Realmente no soy de luchar…..soy más de apoyar a mis compañeros.

Y en retrospectiva…..fui muy tonta al arriesgarme así para atacar a esos cabezones en esa primera misión.

Pero si no hubiera echo eso…talvez Delta no estaría vivo, o Fast incluso.

Creo que una simple herida en mi muslo, es mejor que una herida en mi corazón por haber perdido a 2 buenos amigos.

Además, no soy una líder a la hora de atacar, todo lo que se es más que nada gracias a mis padres, y nada más.

*suspiro*

Espero que mi buena voluntad por ayudar a los demás no me mate antes de llegar a los 25 y conocer a mi pareja correcta.

*se sonroja levemente*

Si…

-"Aquí están las naranjas de la familia Orange", decía sin muchos ánimos mi ayudante/novato del ACM que pusieron a mi cargo y que puso 2 cajas de naranjas frescas al lado mío.

-"Pues no se acomodaran solas o no?", pregunto yo con un tono más juguetón que serio.

-"No….", dijo el realmente aburrido como se puso a ordenar las naranjas en mi carrito.

Un joven pegaso llamado Odissey, de pelaje azul y melena roja bien cortada, típica de la guardia real, el era un novato en la guardia real, que apenas vio que pedíamos voluntarios, el fue uno de los primeros en ofrecerse.

Es uno de esos pegasos que quieren acción más que nada, deseoso de pelear y mostrar su valía que otra cosa.

No quiero ser Yellow y decir que son de la clase de soldados que son los primeros en morir…..yo quiero creer que….son de los que si se les controla ese deseo, se convertirán en alguien realmente bueno.

No por nada mis padres me contaron que Yellow era precisamente así de joven.

Aunque eso explica porque se casó joven con esa tal Bea.

Uno maduro y la otra…..bueno…no lo hizo, hay que dejarlo así.

-"Ya está"; decía el con un tono de gran aburrición por lo que hacía, como se sentaba al lado mío.

-"Aburrido tan pronto Odyssey?, pregunto yo.

-"Como no tienes ni idea", dijo el medio irritado, "Pensé que ustedes eran geniales, pero no, ya llevamos más de 10 días sin ver nada de acción desde que entre a su grupo", dijo sonando todo decepcionado, "Solo deseo por fin ver algo de acción", dijo el como se cruzaba sus patas delanteras.

-"Pero no crees que es mejor que solo mirar a la nada mientras haces guardia en algún lugar del castillo o marchar al unísono a las 6am?", pregunto yo para intentar animarlo.

-"Supongo….."; dijo el como subió sus hombros, "Al menos así tengo horas más de sueño"; dijo el sonando más animado.

-"Así se habla", dije yo como le puse mi pata en su hombro.

-"Y ves muchas yeguas de la clase alta pasar siempre"; decía en voz baja como pude ver como estaba viendo a una yegua unicornio muy alta con una bufanda blanca pasar a lo lejos.

Cosas de sementales tenía que ser. *pensaba eso como ponía los ojos*

Entonces el hermoso día soleado se oscureció de repente.

Creíamos ambos que era una nube muy grande.

Pero cuando vimos a todos los ponys que dieron un vistazo hacia arriba y gritar.

Entendimos el porqué.

Una gran nave cubría el cielo, y soltaba unas capsulas metálicas.

Como las que vimos en la escena del tren.

Cayendo a la ciudad como meteoritos.

Cayendo una a solo meros metros de nosotros 2 una de ellas.

Y sabiendo lo que pasaría después.

Cree una burbuja protectora sobre nosotros 2.

Como muchos de los otros ponys solo corrían o se escondían.

-"El destino te escucho muchacho, te dará la acción que quieres"; decía yo muy preocupada como solo me punzaba mi herida al recordar lo de ese día que la tuve.

-"Lo se….soy tremendo", decía el todo emocionado como sacaba su ballesta del carrito y su armadura más la alforja con sus bombas que eligio, la de alto poder explosivo, como se la empieza a poner, como yo mantenía el escudo como ya esa capsula empezó a emanar un vapor verde.

Que alcanzo a unos pocos ponys que se habían escondido cerca de la estación del tren.

Los demás ponys que veían eso solo se fueron corriendo a donde sea donde el humo verde y al parecer multiples capsulas que habían caído en los alrededores no estuvieran.

Y en solo unos segundos la nube verde desapareció.

Allí termine de hacer mi escudo.

-"Vámonos de aquí agente Brave, no es seguro estar tan expuestos"; dije yo como con mi magia tomaba mi armadura, bombas de también alto impacto, mis espadas y la ballesta y empecé a caminar rápido hacia la estación del tren.

No importa si la ballesta es la arma reglamentaria, las espadas si las usas bien aun funcionan.

Además mi puntería es de lo peor.

-"Ok…tu eres la veterana después de todo", decía el como terminaba de ponerse la armadura.

Solo vi batalla una vez ok!.

Y cuando apenas llegue a la estación de tren que estaba solo a 20 metros de distancia de mi puesto, Odyssey me había alcanzado ya, ayudándome a entrar a la boletería, por su puerta que estaba del lado de las vías del tren, donde estaba el vendedor escondido dentro de un armario en la boletería.

-"Aura….que haces aquí…y esa armadura?"; preguntaba el vendedor aun oculto dentro del armario como yo había empezado a ponerme la armadura.

Decidimos ignóralo como me dedique a concentrarme en lo que pasara a continuación, cuando en rapidos flashes empezaron a aparecer los enemigos, 6 de los pequeños por nuestro puesto de fruta.

-"Tengo 2 serpientes raras y 4 cosas voladoras detrás", decía en voz baja Odyssey como miraba de reojo por la puerta.

-"Estamos rodeados"; dije yo toda preocupada en voz baja.

-"Que hacemos jefa?"; pregunto ansioso Odyssey.

Papa dice que si rodeada estás, al más fuerte debes atacar, los demás le seguirán.

-"Atacar a los más fuertes", dije yo solo repitiendo las palabras de mi padre, sin ninguna emoción.

-"Las serpientes hembras gigantes me suena a que son de las fuertes"; decía el en voz baja como seguía viendo de reojo por la puerta.

-"Hay civiles cerca?", pregunto yo en voz baja esperando que fuera el caso.

-"No…..a pesar de que cayó frente al tren"; dijo el casi en un susurro.

-"Usa las bombas"; dije yo toda pensativa.

-"Pero se están separando buscando por otros ponys", dijo el.

-"Entonces déjame hacerlo"; dije yo como cambiamos puestos y pude verlos, las 2 serpientes se estaban acercando, mientras los voladores estaban en pareja registrando el tren.

-"No le vas a dar a los 6…", dijo el en un susurro.

-"Con esto esperemos que si"; dije yo como tome mi bolsa con mi magia, y active las 3 granadas, espere unos segundos y entonces abrí la puerta con mi cuerpo y se las lance hacía ellos directamente con mi magia a los 3 grupos a la vez.

Las serpientes fueron las que me vieron y me empezaron a apuntar.

Yo solo cerré los ojos ante eso.

Pero no llegaron a disparar como las 3 bombas estallaron con una fuerza monumental, tumbando parte del techo encima del tren, destruyendo al menos la mitad del tren y parte de la boletería porque las serpientes estaban ya muy cerca de nosotros.

Envolviendo el lugar en una nube de polvo gigante.

-"Guao….", dijo el chico impresionado como salio conmigo, "Eso si son bombas", dijo el con una sonrisa como ya ni quedaba rastros de esos alienígenas.

-"Lo admito….yo tampoco pensaba que eran tan fuertes", decía yo como me limpiaba del polvo la cara.

-"Los enanitos", dijo el en voz alta como por donde venían las serpientes, venían 2 cabezones, y el disparo al primero que vio directo en el pecho matándolo en el acto y el otro para no correr la misma suerte, regreso por donde vino.

-"No escaparas maldito bicho", dijo el como cargo otra flecha y fue a buscar al pequeño.

-"Maldita sea chico es lo que quiere", dije yo como lo tome de la cola con mi magia.

-"Solo sígueme"; dije yo como le indique a que los rodeáramos y a regañadientes el acepto, fuimos caminando el lentamente, yo como podía, con mi espada en mano, para atacar por sorpresa si están cerca.

y en efecto, cuando llegamos a la otra esquina que salía a la calle principal, un par de ellos venían, y ellos dispararon directamente a mi pecho, pero solo un tiro cada uno de reacción, como yo en un solo movimiento de mi espada cargada con magia les corte la cabeza a los 2.

-"Uff…eso quema mucho"; dije yo media acalorada como esos disparos directos al pecho de mi armadura lo calentaron mucho la armadura, pero no al punto de que me causara quemaduras, solo que me subiera la temperatura un montón.

-"Eso fue asombroso"; decía el todo emocionado al lado mío.

-"En vez de alabarme, deberíamos enfocarnos en limpiar la zona y apoyar a otros agentes ok"; dije yo con seriedad esta vez.

-"Ok….", dijo el en voz baja algo apenado.

Le indique entonces a seguir avanzando, como vimos que los 3 aliens restantes no estaban por la calle principal.

Nos habrán intentando rodear entonces?

-"Aaaaaahh!"; un semental grito.

-"El pony de la boletería!", grito Odyssey como fue de regreso a la boletería volando con gran rapidez.

Yo en vez de seguirlo decidí ir hacia las ventanas de venta de la boletería que me daba más cerca.

Como de repente proyectiles verdes rompieron la pared detrás de mi.

Seguidos de un fuerte *thump* contra el suelo de madera de la boletería.

Decidí apresurarme en llegar a las ventanas de la boletería.

Y pude ver con horror que Odyssey que le habían volado una de sus alas y quemando gran parte de la otra, y que estaba tirado boca abajo en el suelo, espero que inconsciente, con su traje negro al rojo vivo en muchas partes, como había uno de los cabezones con una flecha en las cabezas, con los otros 2 acercándose a el para darle de seguro el tiro de gracia.

Entonces agarre mi espada con mi magia, la use como una lanza y la lance contra los 2, rompiendo el cristal y empalando a esos de lleno.

Entonces solo me teletransporte al interior de la boletería.

La armadura y su casco estaba tan caliente que hasta echaba humo y se veía que estaba derritiéndose, lo acribillaron prácticamente…..sin la armadura de seguro hubiera sido una pasta viscosa y quemada en el suelo, así que se lo quite con rapidez.

Y vi que ya tenía graves quemaduras en el lado derecho de su cuerpo.

Pero….por desgracia, esa no era su única herida…..

Le habían dado en su rostro, le habían destruido y quemado todo su hocico.

Y apenas respiraba.

-"Oh cielos, oh cielos Odyssey", decía yo toda asustada y preocupada por el como lo sujetaba con mis cascos.

Al menos no se desangraba tanto porque mucha de la carne quemada habia cauterizado muchas de sus arterias.

-"Voy….voy a intentar ayudarte ok…solo resiste ok….vas a vivir para luchar otro día ok…..me escuchaste, vas a vivir otro día ok"; decía yo toda desesperada y entre lagrimas como empecé a buscar un botiquín en la boletería, y si había.

Así que…solo empecé a intentar estabilizar a Oddyssey como pueda.

Tiene que sobrevivir y convertirse en el nuevo Yellow, tiene que serlo.

Que no sea de los que mueren por ser temerarios…

Por favor…*pensaba ella entre lagrimas como le practicaba primeros auxilios*

..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Comet Shimmer**

 **5 horas después…..**

 **4:13pm**

 **Habitación privada de la princesa Celestia, Canterlot**

-"Buenas tardes Princesa, se encuentra bien?"; pregunto yo con un poco de preocupación al pasar a sus cámaras reales.

La veo echada en la cama, donde al menos su crin ya parece haber vuelto a la normalidad.

Y el sol de la tarde iluminaba su recamara.

Como si no hubiera pasado nada en la mañana.

Pero si.

Si hubo, luchar hasta acabar con todas esas basuras de alienígenas.

Y en estos momentos no me importa estar cansado y sudado, la princesa se merece saber que ya todo acabo….por ahora.

-"Lo estoy Comet, pero la cosa más importante es….como está Canterlot?"; pregunto preocupada

En ese momento ya baje mi mirada al suelo.

Ella ya se imagino que tipo de noticias le traía.

-"Aunque suene sorprendente, la cantidad de muertos es menor a lo que se esperaba, pero por desgracia hubo, al menos 10 civiles muertos en el fuego cruzado, 20 guardias solares muertos y al menos 7 guardias lunares murieron en el combate, los daños en la ciudad son enormes para que lo podamos limpiar, pero ya se ha venido a la idea de decir que fue un meteorito que se fragmento en millones de piezas, explicara las muertes y los heridos"; dije yo con seriedad, "Mas bien, vine aquí para decirle que es hora", dije yo como de mis alforjas saque mi mascara de gas.

-"Entiendo….."; dijo ella con pesar como de uno de los cajones de si mesita de noche saco una mascara de gas echa a su medida y ambos nos lo pusimos.

Como yo saco mi orbe de cristal también.

-"Es hora", dije yo dando la orden de lanzamiento para que distribuyan el gas.

El gas funciona por lo que me dijeron en las ciudades y pueblos vecinos.

No tiene efectos secundarios tampoco y que realmente si no se filtra a travez de las máscaras, lo que da gusto.

Entonces veo por la ventana de su recamara un proyectil dirigiéndose hacia el cielo, explotando en una gigantesca nube blanca, que baja lentamente hacia la ciudad.

-"Aunque la cifra de muertos es poca…..quiero saber, los civiles que cuentas…no son tus agentes verdad?", pregunto Celestia con preocupación.

-"No, pero tenemos a una enorme cantidad de heridos, de los 20 agentes asignados a la ciudad, son solo 5 lo que terminaron ilesos, hay como 9 que hasta estarán fuera de combate por meses, los que quedan solo están heridos y necesitan descanso por unos días", dije yo con pesar, "Y eso que hablamos de mis agentes, por lo que se, el numero de heridos y de gravedad es el triple entre sus guardias reales, y al menos 25 de los guardias lunares", dije yo con igual pesar.

*ella suspiro con tristeza*

-"Es una verdadera pena que tantos de mis ponys murieran, pero agradezco realmente que la cifra no haya sido más alta, o que hasta incluya a más civiles"; dijo la princesa con tristeza.

-"Princesa voy a ser honesto, estos aliens cada vez nos traen nuevas sorpresas, ya talvez el nivel de destrucción que traigan en el futuro sea hasta el doble o el triple de lo que fue hoy, pero le juro que la cifra de víctimas será menor o incluso nula a lo que fue hoy, tiene mi promesa", dije yo con honestidad.

Tenemos que intentarlo después de todo. *pensó con determinación*

-"Confío en lo que haga usted y sus agentes Comet Shimmer, yo se que tu podrás cumplir esa promesa"; dijo la princesa ya un poco más animada.

Y como ya se que mi hija esta con su madre Sunny.

No hay nada más que hablar o decir.

-"Nos vemos princesa, esperemos vernos de nuevo en mejores circunstancias", dije yo como me inclinaba hacia ella con respeto y me empezar a retirar.

-"Lo mismo digo Comet, ve en paz y cuídate mucho"; dijo ella más tranquila como yo ya me iba.

-"Gracias Princesa"; dije yo sin más como abandone la habitación.

Porque había una cosa más importante aguardándome en la base.

..-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **20 minutos después**

 **Laboratorios del ACM**

-"Así que…este es el nuevo enemigo", decía yo como apreciaba a la extraña serpiente con mezcla de minotauro, por lo de que una serpiente con brazos y dedos, más pechos…

Realmente extraño.

En estos momentos esta en una jaula….con los barrotes más delgados que había para que no pasara por sus barrotes y tampoco tan alta para que acomodara, mientras su arma principal, algo parecida a la nuestra solo que verde y totalmente agena a todo lo que conocemos esta cerca de ella, porque al parecer suena un pitido extraño cuando se alejó de la serpiente, y pitido extraño más armas que sabemos que se autodestruyen nunca es buena señal, así que la dejaron cerca de ella, pero ese cerca es al limite donde deja de sonar, que es a 5 metros de la serpiente.

O, y todos estábamos con mascaras de gas, por lo que nos dijeron muchos de los sobrevivientes agentes es que esta criatura lanza gas venenoso a grandes distancias.

-"Si, la agente Orange que esta en la enfermería…..como muchos otros, fue ella la que la capturo, y solo hace 30 hora que despertó la serpiente, justo cuando te fuiste a informar a la princesa que ya había pasado el peligro", dijo la Dra. Heart, claramente entusiasmada por traer este espécimen con vida y es la que estaba bien cerca de la serpiente.

Que estaba allí muy inquieta, sin poder hacer daño a los fuertes barrotes de escamas de dragón puras.

No importa cuanto golpeara con su cola los barrotes o intentar

-"Pero su arma es lo que más nos fascina a Force y a mí…realmente es tan elegante y hasta su forma te hace sentir que es mejor que te encuentres del lado que no te este apuntando, solo por seguridad", dijo el profesor Mind todo intrigado como se mantuvo más cerca del arma que de la jaula.

-"Si….necesitaría ser tan listo como el profesor para entender como hacer un arma así", decía fascinado Force que estaba al lado del arma.

-"Por lo poco que pude ver de sus compañeras muertas….realmente es fascinante, órganos completamente nuevos capaces de componer grandes cantidades de veneno con rapidez, veneno no letal, solo incapacitante, pero increíblemente doloroso y duradero según cuenta algunos agentes, como el agente Delta, que aun sigue en cama en la enfermería con los ojos levemente hinchados y la garganta seca, pero ya puede respirar con tranquilidad, cualquier efecto secundario del veneno será analizado después por algunos de mis colegas, pero por el momento y esperemos que ese veneno sea temporal"; dijo ella toda tranquila como solo se encontraba fascinada viendo a la serpiente que le habían quitado sus pocas placas de protección que tenía encima.

Por eso lo de una serpiente con pechos me parecía algo extraño de ver.

-"Y sus placas metálicas aunque sean pocas, si que resisten las flechas normales que les impactan a ellas directamente, y son pocas porque por lo que también informaron lo que se enfrentaron a ellas, estas criaturas son increíblemente flexibles, como cualquier serpiente conocida, por eso la poca cantidad de placas, para permitirles ser flexibles sin problemas"; decía Mind como señalo una mesa donde estaban precisamente esas placas.

-"Ok, ahora la razón de porque sigue viva y no decapitada, como averiguamos algo de ella, por que por lo visto no podemos comunicarnos con ella"; dije yo con seriedad.

-"Si, pero talvez podamos saber lo que piensa con un hechizo que patente hace un tiempo y que más o menos concuerda con mi nombre"; dijo el profesor Mind con seriedad, "Un hechizo de proyección de sueños, nos enseñara lo que este en su mente en una burbuja astral justo en frente de nosotros, y con unos ajustes necesarios, enseñarnos todo lo que sabe, incluso su idioma de los caracteres de sus extrañas maquinas", dijo el con orgullo por su hechizo.

-"Pues hazlo ahora profesor, no es mejor tiempo que el ahora", dije yo con seriedad.

Como la doctora estaba intrigada.

Y el alien aún seguía en las mismas intentando escapar.

-"Muy bien"; dijo el como empezó a brillar su cuerno y empezaba a la vez a acercarse a la serpiente.

Que se quedó quieta por ver el brillo del cuerno del profesor.

Talvez pensando que era ya su final y lo acepto.

O talvez como cual polilla, quedándose atontada por la luz.

Aunque ese ultimo si es una estupidez si hacemos recuerdo que había una nube brillante naranja sobre la ciudad hace unas cuantas horas atrás y no las detuvo en nada en sus ataques.

Entonces a apenas 1 metro de el, el profesor lanzo el hechizo en contra de la serpiente.

Y esta solo se quedo quieta como en una extraña proyección, saliendo de su frente.

Se nos mostraba en una especie de pantalla burbuja en forma de bola de cristal bien grande lo ultimo que vio antes de quedarse inconsciente, sus últimos minutos, desde su perspectiva.

Viendo a la agente Orange y al ex agente Dex atacándoles, su compañera muere y entonces ella se pone a cubierto

 _-"Unicos defensores en mi posición, necesito refuerzos";_ se escuchaba a la criatura misma hablar con una voz femenina muy rasposa.

 _-"En camino"_ , se escuchaba unas voces masculinas extrañas como entonces ella de repente es envuelta en una burbuja azul y todo pasa a negro.

Y la burbuja se apaga.

-"Pero la agente Orange dice que esas criaturas no hablaron, ni siquiera gritar ordenes"; decía la Dra. Heart extrañada.

-"Puede ser que su pequeño casco tenga algo que ver con ello"; dijo Mind como descansaba su cuerno por un rato y nos señalaba la mesa de nuevo con todo el material de la serpiente.

-"Puede ser que con ese casco se comuniquen mentalmente con los demás, en una especie de mente colmena, y los cabezones puede que lo hagan sin necesidad de los cascos por sus habilidades de magia negra, y los voladores solo sean receptores y solo en pocos casos puedan comunicarse de vuelta, algo muy curioso la verdad", decía Mind todo pensativo.

-"Si, si muy curioso todo, puedes decirnos que más pasa por su mente?", pregunto yo como veo a la serpiente muy confundida en su lugar.

-"Ok…..lo intentare"; dijo el como de nuevo cargo su hechizo.

Y de nuevo nos mostro esa bola de cristal astral y vimos lo que veía la serpiente.

Pero esta vez era ella en un lugar muy extraño, muy metálico, con varias como ella, e incluso de los cabezones y de los voladores.

" _Ya saben…..su misión intentar romper las defensas principales de estos ponys, tumbar a la cabeza y toda su nación caera, no necesitamos más resistencia…..con la tierra y los humanos nos basta y sobra";_ decía una voz misteriosa, bien rasposa muy en el interior de la mente de la serpiente, sintiendo como hasta el mero recuerdo de esa voz, pusiera incomoda a la serpiente.

Y la proyección se acabara más rápido de golpe esta vez.

-"Suena al tipo de voz que muchos guardias mencionaron escuchar cuando ese alienígena alto y violeta vino el primer día", dije yo todo intrigado.

-"Pensé que lo habían matado", dijo Force confundido.

-"Eso hicimos…..puede ser que tal cual parecen ser clones cada volador, cada enano y cada serpiente encontrada, también haya clones de esos altos?", pregunto la Dra. Heart toda intrigada.

Como la serpiente estaba totalmente incomoda en su lugar, ya no agresiva, solo confundida como solo agitaba su cabeza de un lado al otro, sin saber que sentir.

-"Si es así, nos vemos hasta la posibilidad de tener a un enemigo con personal infinito, lo que no es nada bueno para nosotros"; dije yo todo pensativo.

-"Eh…chicos….."; decía algo intrigado Mind como observara el raro comportar de la serpiente.

-"Pero también menciona que hay otro enemigo de los aliens, ese que hacen llamar humanos, talvez si hayamos la forma de comunicarnos y colaborar juntos, talvez hasta podamos ganar más fácilmente esta guerra"; dijo Force todo pensativo, ignorando a Mind por completo.

-"Suena bonito pero no tenemos forma de contactarlos, estamos enfrentándonos a enemigos que pueden viajar a través de las estrellas cuando nosotros apenas tenemos maquinas que atraviesan el cielo, por todos los cielos"; dije yo algo frustrado.

-"Chicos….siento algo diferente en el alien"; decía Mind como su cuerno brillaba y ese brillo lo dirigio a la mente de la serpiente.

Pero nadie le hizo caso.

-"Talvez la serpiente sepa como hacerlo, con ingeniería inversa con su tecnología"; dijo la Dra. Heart toda optimista, "Que opinas de eso Mind?", pregunto ella como miramos a Mind.

-"Eh….que pasa Mind?", pregunto yo confundido por lo que le hacía a la serpiente.

-"Mmm…no recuerdan que dijimos que cada alien esta infundido con un poco de magia negra….esta no se salva", dijo Mind como solo mantenía un brillo en la cabeza de la serpiente, y esta se quedaba quieta.

-"Y a que quieres llegar?", pregunto Force.

-"Que nunca nos preguntamos si era innato de ellas o le habían aplicado un hechizo en ellas, y ahora puedo decir que….es lo segundo"; dijo el todo fascinado como dejo de hacer lo que hacía.

Como la serpiente se veía más relajada.

-"Y que tipo de hechizo?"; pregunto yo.

-"Uno mental al parecer", dijo el todo pensativo como se quedaba viendo a la serpiente que ahora estaba más tranquila, "Le quite todo rastro de magia negra, lo limpie de su mente…..y ahora solo esta tranquila", dijo el con curiosidad, "Y no se preocupen, no es tanta magia negra como creen, es poca, pero lo extraño es que se mantienen aun después de muertos, talvez por una extraña conexión de magia negra con el que la realizo, en estos momentos…puede ser que solo le corte la conexión de magia negra que tenía con su dueño", dijo el todo intrigado y pensativo a la vez.

-"Me estas diciendo que…..nos estamos enfrentando a posibles inocentes controlados mentalmente?"; pregunto yo medio enojado.

Eso sería el colmo de los colmos.

Si le decíamos a la princesa nos pediría que intentáramos rescatar a los que pudiéramos.

Pero eso sería arriesgar la vida de los nuestros.

-"Mmm…..no se….es una posibilidad, tendría que hacerle más estudios, pero ya eh usado mucha magia hoy, precisamente el hechizo de proyección no es tan fácil de hacer como creen"; dijo el profesor.

-"Bien…..porque esto si no le diremos a la princesa"; dije yo con seriedad.

-"Estoy seguro que la princesa necesita saber que estas serpientes son posiblemente prisioneras luchando en contra de su voluntad, y hace que sea verdad por el hecho de que esos voladores literalmente sufrían en vida gracias a esas extremas modificaciones en sus cuerpos y los hacían pelear, como no estas alienígenas puedan ser diferentes a los voladores"; dijo la Dra. Heart con seriedad.

-"Sabes que pediría que salvemos a la que podamos cierto"; dije yo con seriedad igual.

-"Lo se, y yo estoy de acuerdo, esas criaturas no merecen vivir en contra de su voluntad, peleando a muerte"; dijo la Dra. Heart con seriedad.

-"Haber, dile a nuestros agentes, que apenas logran salir de las misiones con vida a que capturemos a todos los aliens sin matarlos, diles, quiero que lo hagas, dile en sus caras manchada de la sangre de sus compañeros que deben salvar a los aliens que aun con la excusa de que son controlados mentalmente, han matado a sus amigos, a sus compañeros de armas, si aceptan, yo con gusto le diré a la princesa sobre esto", dije yo con seriedad.

La doctora quiso responder….pero no le salio nada.

-"Exacto, por mientras Dra. Heart, quiero que veas a este alien tu también, porque tampoco sabemos si eran buenos por naturaleza, por lo que sabemos podrían haber sido belicosos antes de ser dominados por sus dueños, si no lo son, talvez hasta podríamos pensar en atrapar a más de las serpientes para salvarlas de su cautiverio, solo tu y el profesor Mind podrán averiguarlo, podrás aceptar la verdad de los datos cuando haya suficiente evidencia para decidir si matarlos a todos o intentar salvarlos?", pregunto yo con seriedad.

Ella solo asintió.

-"Bien, por lo demás, sigan con sus proyectos, yo…..yo voy a ver quien se merece un asenso hoy", dije yo como me empecé a retirar.

Dejando a una silenciosa sala.

Que ni Force y Mind se prestaron a defender a la Dra. Heart.

-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.

 **Dr. Woodes**

 **Enfermería de la base ACM en Canterlot**

 **En esos momentos**

-"Y como esta doc?", pregunto un batpony calvo con un vendaje por quemaduras en su rostro y en su faltante oreja en su lado izquierdo.

Mi primer paciente supongo.

Estaba en una cama muy cerca de otra coma con una pegaso de pelaje rojo con cabello negro con amarillo, estaba inconsciente y estaba con las alas enyesadas y esta casi envuelta en vendajes en todo su cuerpo.

-"A parte del echo de quemaduras internas por la descarga eléctrica, posibles espasmos musculares impredecibles por eso mismo, fractura de ambas alas en 2nd grado, y patas traseras dislocadas, ella al menos esta fuera de peligro"; dije yo al alzar su expediente del frente de su cama, Agente Fast dice aquí.

-"Ella al menos….", estaba hablando preocupado pero yo lo detuve.

-"Escucha, no te puedo mentir, la verdad es que tardara un tiempo en volar, al menos 1 mes, y lo de poder caminar bien 1 semana, si tiene otra cosa que vaya a hacerse una revisión y lo único que puede hacer ahora es descansar", dije yo con seriedad y honestidad.

Es lo menos que merecen estos pacientes.

En esta enfermería militar, que era compartida.

2 decenas de camas donde acomodar a los pacientes después de la cirugía en el único cuarto en el centro de esta enorme habitación que ese sería su quirófano.

Es muy poco alentador ver que más de la mitad de las camas están llenas después de todo.

Y entonces al ver que no respondió nada y solo se quedo viendo a la pegaso este batpony como le empezo a agarrar de la única pata que no tenía conectada a algún aparato como el monitor cardiaco o la intravenosa.

Agarro su expediente del frente de su cama.

Agente Delta dice…

-"Agente Delta, se siente peor de lo que estaba hace unas horas, un cambio repentino en su respiración, sensación o perdida de sentidos….algo?", pregunto yo con preocupación.

El veneno de una especie totalmente diferente a la conocida no es algo para no ponerse cuidadosos.

Además que despeje su mente de la condición de su amiga…..o por el modo en que la ve, creo que es algo más para el.

-"Yo…ya estoy bien, solo algo de sed, ya no me duelen los ojos y ya no me pica la garganta", dijo el como me miró

-"Es por las quemaduras más que nada al parecer, le informare a uno de los enfermeros que te traiga agua"; dije yo con tranquilidad y una buena sensación de alivio.

Bien….el veneno es benigno…..por lo que sabemos.

-"Escuche, cualquier cosa llámeme, estare revisando a los pacientes"; dije yo con calma para no preocuparlo ni nada.

El solo asintió.

Y yo asentí de vuelta con una leve sonrisa y me dirigí a mi siguiente paciente.

Aunque solo fueron unos pasos más como me tome con el siguiente.

Un pegaso azul con vendajes que le cubren toda su cabeza y gran parte de su torso y pecho y lo que al parecer son los muñones de lo que antes podrían haber sido sus alas.

Acompañado de una unicornio que estaba de pie al lado de el, y parecía estar sana, si no fuera por el vendaje que le cubre su muslo izquierdo.

Entonces solo tome la tablilla de informes sobre el pegaso del frente de su cama.

Agente Brave.

-"Mmm…conoce a este joven señorita?"; pregunto a la unicornio de melena y pelaje naranja que le acompañaba.

-"No tanto como debería…..", dijo ella con pesar.

Sus ojos se notaban rojos, y como veo rastros de lágrimas secas en su cara, deben ser por haber llorado mucho.

-"Bueno…", dije yo como leía su tablilla con solo información desalentadora sobre su estado, "Esta…no le miento, no volara de nuevo, tuvo quemaduras de 2nd grado en su pecho y parte del estómago, además de la perdida completa de la mandíbula y parte del cráneo del área del hocico, posiblemente nunca vuelva a hablar correctamente, aun con una prótesis"; dije yo con pesar esa mala noticia.

-"Y el…podrá luchar otro día?", pregunto con pesar ella.

Creo que esperando que la respuesta sea un no.

-"Volar ya no, pero pelear cual pony tierra…..si, en 2 semanas cuando se recupere de la perdida de sus alas, eso sería mayormente psicológico, duraría más tiempo si es que el era alguien que amará volar"; dije yo muy desaminado.

-"No se preocupe….el era más de los de volar poco, luchas más"; dijo ella con una leve sonrisa, "Aunque no podré detenerle si quiere seguir en esto y buscar venganza"; dijo ella con pesar.

-"Entiendo, y sabe, no me gusta decir esto justo ahora, pero su amigo de milagro esta vivo, le recomiendo que si no esta herida…vaya a casa, el no despertara en buen tiempo, esta bajo un coma inducido por la gravedad de sus heridas en el cráneo", dije yo con pesar.

Ella solo bajo la cabeza desaminada completamente.

-"Entiendo….", dijo ella con pesar, "Cuidelo bien doctor…", decía ella a la vez queriendo saber mi nombre como arrastraba la palabra doctor.

-"Dr. Woodes, de la escuadra de médicos de la guardia real, soy un préstamo a su organización por el momento", decía yo con seriedad.

-"Mucho gusto Dr. Woodes", dijo ella como me tendió la pata para que nos estrecháramos.

Y yo lo hice con gusto.

-"Cuídelo bien, es un buen chico", dijo ella aun sonando desaminada.

-"Lo haré", dije yo con seriedad.

Como ella asintió y con una leve sonrisa se fue.

Ok…

Los signos vitales del Agente Brave están en orden…..así que…..

Siguiente paciente.

Voy caminando y pasando unas cuantas camas vacías más y me encuentro con una unicornio de pelaje café echada en su cama mirando al techo con su cara y parte del pecho completamente vendada.

Y aunque no me haga caso cuando me acerco a ella, tomo su tablilla con su informe medico.

Agente Tree…..cortes múltiples en su rostro, pecho y un poco en sus patas delanteras.

Al no ser tan grave fue tratada al final….y técnicamente ya se pudo haber ido.

-"Agente Tree…..que hace aun aquí?"; pregunto yo con curiosidad.

-"No quiero ir aun haya arriba", respondió con una voz muy depresiva.

Oh cielos, daños psicológicos…..no es mi especialidad.

-"Pero si no tienes ninguna herida más, además de que estas consciente y no necesitas cuidados pos operatorio"; dije yo haciendo conversación, por que realmente la psicología no es lo mío.

-"Lo se….solo que…..no quiero ir arriba por ahora"; decía ella sonando muy depresiva.

-"Puedo llamar a alguien en especifico para que te ayude a volver arriba"; dije yo con calma.

-"No…..no, solo es que…...necesito tiempo para…..pensar y prepararme para volver arriba", dijo ella sonando aun depresiva, "Eh perdido a un gran amigo y mentor…y tengo que ir arriba y dejar que sus demás amigos que no son del ACM y su familia vivan con el recuerdo que murió porque un trozo de meteorito le cayó encima…en vez de que murió en esta batalla luchando…..no es nada digno para que lo recuerden sabes"; dijo ella muy frustrada, "Fue un héroe en su tiempo y solo lo recordaran como el pony con más mala suerte del mundo porque le cayó un meteorito ENCIMA"; dijo ella casi gritando de frustración.

…..

Eso….si suena muy horrible.

-"Merecen saber la verdad…merecen saber que el….fue un héroe en su tiempo y que murió haciendo lo que se le daba mejor, proteger al inocente"; decía ella ya más calmada pero aun sonando algo triste y hasta creo que empezaba a llorar un poco.

-"No estoy en su organización, y esto va más alla de mí…..creo que esto deberías decírselo a tu jefe, yo soy solo un simple doctor con el único privilegio de que sabe la verdad sobre que esto fue obra de extraterrestres, no tengo poder alguno aquí, ni contactos de verdad, pero si yo fuera tú, haría lo posible para hacer que tu amigo sea recordado como se lo merece", decía yo con seriedad y honestidad.

No había nada más que discutir.

Entonces ella se sienta en su cama.

-"Sabes que…tienes razón, no voy a hacer nada quedándome aquí llorando y repasando la maldita historia sobre el meteorito en mi cabeza hasta que me la crea", dijo ella toda decidida como enseguida bajo de su cama, "Nos vemos doctor, esperemos que en otras mejores circunstancias que estas", decía ella como me tendía su pata.

-"Lo mismo digo"; dije yo como hice lo mismo.

Entonces ella se fue.

Ok…..me alegra ayudar como pueda.

Pero bueno, hora de seguir con el recorrido…..

.-..-.-.-.-.-…-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.

 **Comandante Comet Shimmer**

 **5 minutos desde que salió del laboratorio.**

 **Su oficina en la ACM.**

*suspiro de cansancio como se sienta en su silla y se recuesta*

-"El día más largo de la historia…."; dije yo realmente cansado solo en mi oficina.

Aliens posiblemente buenos, canterlot invadida, casi todos los agentes de Canterlot de baja.

Más que una victoria dulce por haber ganado, parece ser solo una victoria vacía.

Y no diré esa frase característica que se dice cuando todo va mal.

Porque siempre puede pasar algo peor.

-"Comandante Shimmer….necesito hablar con usted"; decía la agente Tree toda decidida, que lo único que no tenía vendado en toda su cabeza eran sus ojos y su hocico.

Pero no dije la maldita frase…*pensó con frustración*

-"Que es lo que pasa Agente Tree?"; pregunto yo sonando preocupado, sin que se note que no quiero tratar con nada más hoy.

-"Quiero decir que Dex no murió por que el destino hizo que le cayera un meteoro en la cabeza, quiero decir que el murió haciendo algo, luchando por la causa"; decía la agente Tree como se acerco al escritorio sonando muy decidida a que le cumpliera su deseo.

-"Y que tienes en mente, aprobé esa excusa porque era la más rápida de inventar"; dije yo con seriedad.

-"Podemos decir que…no sé, al menos murió ayudando a sacar a los estudiantes de sus aulas con seguridad, protegiéndolos de los techos que iban a colapsar por el choque de un meteorito anterior, pero por desgracia en eso no se dio cuenta y allí si le cayó un meteorito, porque se que por desgracia aun no podemos hablar de los aliens"; decía ella sonando frustrada.

-"Hazlo, puedes hacerlo, en estos momentos los civiles deben estar bajo los efectos del gas, y son fácilmente manipulables sus recuerdos, puedes ir arriba y decirles eso a los que estaban cerca del lugar, ya sabes el procedimiento"; dije yo aceptando su historia.

De una vez para que me deje en paz.

Por ahora realmente no tengo la paciencia para tratar con estos temas personales de los demás.

-"Gracias señor"; dijo ella ya sonando más contenta como salió de la sala con rapidez.

Y si, Dex fue un gran agente, y si merece ser honrado, creo que voy a poner un sitio donde conmemorar las bajas aquí abajo.

Recordar sus sacrificios de nuestros soldados.

Si…..

Eso haré.

Los chicos merecen tener un lugar donde recordar a los caídos en acción.

Que no sea solo en conversaciones aquí y haya.

Talvez hasta poner su nombre en el muro del ovalo principal….

Si….eso suena bien.

-"Y señor…una cosa más", decía la agente Tree que había vuelto pero solo hablaba desde la puerta.

-"Que cosa?"; pregunto yo.

-"Eh….no habrá la posibilidad de que hable con la princesa sobre que hable en el funeral de Dex…así los alumnos verían de que el era tan grande que hasta la princesa vino a mostrar sus respetos", dijo ella toda esperanzada.

-"Escucha, de seguro ella aparecerá en los funerales de los fallecidos a mostrar sus respetos y hablara en forma general de todos, pero que se detenga en hablar de Dex…como que muy difícil sin que suene muy forzado", decía yo medio pensativo con todo esto.

-"Por favor podría hacerlo, convencerla de ello, por favor", decía ella implorando.

-"No soy guionista de teatro Tree, además sabes tan bien como yo que ya esta haciendo su mayor esfuerzo en solo mentir sobre las muertes de todos estos ponys, ella no es tan buena actuando, lo de meter a Dex y fingir que lo conocía de tanto tiempo y que era el mejor profesor que haya visto solo levantaría sospechas y la llevaría al limite de su actuación, porque si fuera tan bueno estaría trabajando junto a ella en la escuela privada de Celestia para niños prodigiosos", dije yo con seriedad.

-"Vamos…..se que se te ocurrirá algo"; decía ella casi implorando como entro al cuarto.

-"No Tree, deja de insistir"; dije yo todo serio y firme en mi decisión.

-"Y…si ya sabes…..te hago un trabajo manual como le dices y lo haces"; decía ella sonrojada.

-"En el pasado te lo hubiera aceptado sin dudarlo 2 veces Tree…pero en estos momentos estoy con muchas cosas en mi cabeza y en serio no tengo tiempo para esto"; dije yo todo serio y cansado.

Porque la verdad…no esta nada mal Tree.

Además esquivando proyectiles y disparando por al menos 1 hora continua cansa a cualquiera.

-"Un completo y hasta dejo que termines dentro si eso significa que la princesa lo honrara como se lo merece", decía ella sonrojada y decidida a la vez, "Vamos, se de otras agentes yeguas que eso ya te compraba, porque irónicamente el dinero no lo hacía", decía ella toda sonrojada.

Ella no era el tipo de agente que haría eso, así que esta muy desesperada si recurre a esto.

Y No esta tan equivocada la verdad con lo que dicen las otras yeguas sobre mí….. *se muerde un poco la lengua todo frustrado consigo mismo*

-"Y bien?"; pregunto Tree toda impaciente toda sonrojada.

-"Yo….yo…"; decía muy conflictivo conmigo mismo.

-"Comet….tenemos que hablar lo que paso hoy"; decía Sunny como entraba así sin más, con su armadura, casco aun puestos y su mascara de gas colgando de un lado de su armadura.

-"Bien, hablemos en privado"; dije yo aliviado como me salvo mi ex, "Son cosas importantes de altos cargos, así que si no te molesta"; decía yo mirando a Tree.

-"Bien…..pero piénsalo muy bien, regreso en una hora, voy a hacer lo que te dije", dijo Tree como salió cerrando la puerta casi de porrazo.

-"Y de que querías…..", estaba hablando cuando Sunny me interrumpió.

-"Escuche la mayoría Comet…..y entre no para ayudarte a ti, fue a la joven para que no se rebaje tanto porque al parecer aun piensas con lo que te cuelga entre las patas traseras"; dijo Sunny sonando muy enojada, "Y pensé que habías cambiado un poco cuando rechazaste lo primero que te ofreció", dijo ella sonando decepcionada.

-"Nos podemos saltar la parte en que me odias y hablar sobre lo que quieres hablar realmente?", pregunto yo frotándome las cienes.

Es un día estresante la verdad.

-"Es sobre Sunset, Comet", dijo ella ya seria.

-"Esta bien, le paso algo, pensé que le habías puesto en un lugar seguro durante todo el conflicto", dije yo medio asustado y preocupado a la vez.

-"Ella esta bien, la puse en su cuarto especial dentro del castillo, pero ella vio todo desde su ventana, lo vio todo desde el castillo, el como ambos defendíamos las puertas del castillo, atravesando aliens con nuestros hechizos y lanzas, salvando a otros guardias, el lo vio todo", dijo ella toda seria.

-"Demonios….."; dije yo como me recosté sobre mi asiento, medio enojado de que la hubiera dejado sola para que presenciara eso, "Al menos el gas borrara esos momentos y no recordara eso"; dije yo intentando ver el lado positivo.

-"Comet…..se nota que no conoces a tu hija, cuando se le meto algo a la cabeza, no se lo quita nadie, no por nada cuando hizo su primer hechizo que era levitar quería convertirse en la mejor hechicera de todos los tiempos y leer sobre Starwill y las princesas solo le motivo más, es una chica ambiciosa"; dijo Sunny enojada y frustrada conmigo.

-"Pero como dije, el gas no dejara recordar lo que paso en pleno ataque y solo seguirá con su vida"; dije yo con tranquilidad, buscando el positivismo como sea posible.

-"Quieres dejarme terminar, sabes acaso que si fuera tan simple yo te estaría diciendo esto en estos momentos"; dijo ella enojada.

Yo me quede en silencio para que siguiera.

-"Ella no sintió miedo por lo que veía, se sintió fascinada por lo que veía, se siento emocionada al vernos acabar con los aliens, y ella misma me contó que quiere ser como nosotros, luchando en familia contra los aliens y que quiere ser la mejor combatidora de aliens que haya vivido, cuando todo esto es nuevo para nosotros, y aun cuando le explique que todo esto no es un juego, que podría morir, eso solo le motivo más y que apenas este funcionando el centro de reclutamiento ella se va a enlistar"; dijo ella toda frustrada y conmocionada por todo eso.

-"Pero…", estaba hablando pero ella me interrumpió.

-"Si dices lo del gas de nuevo, te parto el maldito hocico", dijo ella como me señalo con enojo, "Estaba con ella con la máscara de gas puesta, esperando a que lanzaran el gas cuando me conto lo que te acabo de decir, y entonces ella solo sumo 2 y 2, como me vio a mi y a otros guardias con las máscaras, a parte del echo que le di una indirecta diciendo: "No hay problema, lo olvidaras mañana" cuando ya no podía convencerla de su idea, ya solo ella me robo a mi, su madre, mi mascara de gas, y se teletransporto a quien sabe dónde, como el gas empezó a caer sobre la ciudad y solo porque yo me teletransporte al almacén para obtener otra, me habría olvidado que nuestra hija lo recuerda todo y esta quien sabe dónde en Canterlot"; dijo ella bien conmocionada.

-"Sabe teletransportarse a tan corta edad?"; pregunto yo sorprendido.

-"Es una prodigio genio, además debe ser a muy corta distancia, como talvez en la habitación de al lado, pero como el gas caía ya en la ciudad solo me enfoque en conseguir otra mascara de gas y venir a verte para que me ayudes a buscarla imbécil"; decía ella con enojo.

-"Bien…y donde crees que estaría?", pregunto yo ya no sabiendo como reaccionar a todo esto.

-"Si lo supiera, no estuviera aquí para empezar", dijo Sunny con enojo.

-"No busques tan lejos madre…..estoy aquí"; decía Sunset toda seria como abrió la puerta, pero la cosa es que tenía en su poder una burbuja…..llena del gas del olvido encima de ella, como aun tenía una mascará de gas puesta

-"Sunset…..que haces con eso….."; decía su madre señalando la burbuja llena del gas.

-"Es mi seguro para que no me hagan nada y la forma en como pude entrar"; dijo Sunset con seriedad.

-"Y como nos encontraste?"; pregunto yo sorprendido y una pequeña pizca de orgullo encima.

-"Solo seguí a mama"; decía ella como apuntaba a su madre.

-"No miraste detrás de ti mientras venías…..en serio?"; pregunto yo sorprendido.

-"Estaba angustiada y desesperada ok, tan desesperada como para venir en tu ayuda"; decía Sunny enojada, pero en bajos niveles, por Sunset.

-"Y como pasaste a Green?"; pregunto yo intrigado.

-"Aun había ese gas blanco residual flotando como neblina en las calles, solo tome un poco, le quite la mascara del gas al viejo que vigilaba la entrada a la tienda de arriba y lance una burbuja llena de esta gas hacia su rostro, dejándolo inconsciente, todo muy rápido para que no se diera cuenta lo que paso hasta que fuera muy tarde", dijo ella sonando un poco orgullosa de eso.

Y yo lo estaría, eso es muy inteligente.

Y pobre Green.

Va a estar muy enojado cuando despierte, aunque como es humo del olvido, no lo recordara, solo se molestara consigo mismo por supuestamente quedarse dormido.

-"Por cierto, había una yegua que paso corriendo a mi lado cuando venía hacia acá y solo hablaba de como convencer a papa con perfume….pero no quería ni quiero saber que más"; decía ella nada a gusta con lo que escucho.

Y solo Sunny puso su pata en su frente toda decepcionada.

Además no queríamos hacer ningún movimiento brusco, por si ella decidía tirarnos la burbuja del olvido a nosotros.

-"Y…que te debo tu sorpresa aquí hija?"; pregunto yo manteniendo la calma.

Como solo Sunny me miraba con enojo cuando dije eso.

-"Quiero realmente unirme a ustedes, ser hechicera suena bien, pero no quiero ser profesora y enseñar de regreso a otros esos hechizos, quiero usar ese conocimiento para hacer cosas geniales, y que cosas más geniales que luchar contra extraterrestres y salvar a Equestria del mal"; decía ella toda emocionada con una gran sonrisa.

-"Hija…..no es tan glamoroso como ves…solo ve como quedaron muchos de mis chicos en la enfermería, y esos son lo mejor de lo mejor"; dije yo con seriedad.

Aunque me duela, mi hija si es hábil si desde pequeña ya esta teletransportandose.

Bueno, 15 años, pero sigue siendo mi pequeña, así que….no.

No va a entrar aquí.

Por ahora.

Cuando cumpla 18 ya lo veremos mejor.

-"Si…..los vi"; dijo ella ya un poco más decaída, como su madre casi ve una oportunidad de quitarle el orbe, pero Sunset vuelve a levantar la vista, "Pero…se que yo lo era tan bien que no visitare una enfermería en toda mi vida", dijo ella con seguridad.

"Al menos que quieres tener hijos….."; murmuro Sunny.

-"Que fue eso?"; pregunto Sunset.

-"Nada, nada…solo que, en serio, no queremos esto para ti hija, queremos que vivas una vida tranquila, sin peligros"; dijo Sunny ya un poco más tranquila, por su hija.

Ya el enojo por haberle robado a su madre luego.

-"Pero no quiero estar tranquila, quiero vivirla, y si no pueden aceptar eso…."; dijo ella con pesar, "Lo siento, vine aquí para querer su aprobación, pero si hacer lo que quiero significa hacerlo en secreto…que así sea"; decía ella con pesar.

-"Espera, yo si…..", entonces ella libero el gas antes que pudiera decir algo, como todo paso a negro.

(-"Ok…..ahora supongo que les debo decir que quiero que recuerden luego…."; murmuraba para si mismo Sunset como se acerca a sus padres inconscientes)

.-.-..-.-…-…-..-.-.-..-.-…-.-.-

 **Horas después.**

-"Y…pensaste en mi propuesta?"; pregunto una voz como yo estaba adormecido sentado en mi asiento.

Me dormí de nuevo en mi asiento?

Rayos….el cansancio del día de hoy si que me pego duro.

-"Mmm….quien es…..y que huele tan rico?"; pregunto yo como abría los ojos y olfateaba el lugar.

-"Soy yo, Tree, ya pensaste en lo de un completo y terminar dentro a cambio de aceptar hacerme un favor?"; pregunto en efecto Tree, que estaba con sus vendejas en su cara.

Me había pedido algo?

Lo ultimo que recuerdo es venir de los laboratorios y quedarme dormido pensando en lo que pasó.

Pero…..quien soy yo para rechazar algo así.

De seguro el favor no es para tanto.

-"Pues vamos a ello"; dije yo como ella sonrio nerviosamente y bien sonrojada.

.-.-..-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Capitana Sunny Heart de la guardia Real**

 **Habitación de Sunny dentro del castillo**

-"Madre, te has quedado dormida"; decía una voz a mi lado.

Al abrir los ojos veo que es mi hija y que estaba sentada recostada contra la pared afuera de su cuarto.

-"Que paso?"; preguntaba yo como me sobaba la cabeza.

Como empezaba a hacer memoria.

Ok…paso lo del ataque….vine a verla.

Ella estaba algo preocupada por nosotros pero nada más.

Y me mantuve aquí afuera por seguridad, no quería estar lejos de ella por lo que paso antes.

Y creo que solo me quede dormida por el desgaste físico y mágico de la mañana.

-"Nada, solo te quedaste dormida, eso es todo, te traje la cena"; dijo mi hija con una sonrisa como me trajo un plato hondo lleno de ensalada con margaritas.

Y veo por una ventana del pasillo en donde estoy que de hecho ya está anocheciendo.

-"Gracias hija, pero, en este día tan ocupado dormir una siesta en un lujo…me lo como en el camino"; dije yo como tomaba el plato con mi magia y le daba un beso en la frente como me iba al cuartel.

-"No hay problema"; dijo ella con una sonrisa como se metio a su cuarto.

Que buena es mi niña.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-

 **Sunset Shimmer**

 **En esos momentos**

*cierra la puerta de su cuarto y se recuesta contra ella*

*suspiro*

-"No sospecha nada"; dije yo con una leve sonrisa triunfante.

No fue fácil….

Traerla en una manta por todo el trayecto.

Aunque sirvió decirles a los guardias que me veían pasar que es algo secreto que mi madre me pidió y que no quiere que sepan que me vieron o harían horas extras.

Nadie le gusta hacer horas extras.

Por lo que no entiendo por que existe el castigo de la suspensión por algunos días.

No lo entiendo.

Son vacaciones prácticamente.

La escuela es extraña muchas veces.

Pero bueno….

Ahora…como entro a la guardia sin que nadie se entere….

….

….

..

Eso si se que no lo pensé…..

Voy a estar toda la noche pensándolo de seguro.

.-.-.-.-.-…-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-

 ***fin del capitulo, comienza relleno***

 **-"Y la pequeña Sunset le quiere entrar…..me encanta"; decía Seras con una pequeña sonrisa.**

 **-"Si, no por nada esta como personaje principal en lo que se refiere en la lista de personajes por aparecer cuando ven las características de la historia"; dije yo el autor con una sonrisa.**

 **-"Pero el echo es como la metes, eso es lo que cuenta"; dijo Seras toda tranquila.**

 **Más de lo acostumbrado.**

 **-"Mmm….que milagro estás tranquila?"; pregunto yo con curiosidad.**

 **-"Estoy a gusto, eso es diferente, y con el culo haciendo una gran huella en el sofá"; decía ella bien relajada en el sofá.**

 **-"Estas drogada otra vez no?"; pregunto yo.**

 **-"Como no tienes ni idea"; dijo ella como saco una barra de chocolate con envoltura de la marca Snickers en ella, "Universo 14522W, los Snickers en los países bajos tienen droga", decía ella con una sonrisa boba.**

 **-"Estos chocolates si que me hacen estar hasta volando…..", decía Lola arrastrando las palabras toda relajada y desnuda nadando en el vació encima de Seras.**

 **-"Joder Seras", dije yo decepcionado.**

 **-"Son drogas legales…en sus universos, así que no estoy haciendo nada malo"; dijo ella con una gran sonrisa, "Además así la mantengo animada", dijo ella como señalo a Lola.**

 **-"Soy una linda hoja en el mar…..", decía Lola como se quedo quieta como solo se dejaba volar en el vació.**

 **-"Ok…..ok, al menos estas lo suficientemente cuerda para hablar sobre los capítulos?"; pregunto yo.**

 **-"Chico….chico, cada perspectiva fue como una misión del terror en miniatura…impresionante por decirlo menos, y por lo poco sobreviviendo, buena esa, me sigue enganchado todo esto la verdad"; dijo ella toda drogada, "Y dile a tus lectores que saludos y suerte en sus cosas…..y lo que sea, y las drogas son malas…si son legales en donde vives pues….aprovecha"**

 **-"Bien, bien"; dije yo con calma.**

 **Entonces ella solo se quedo dormida.**

 **Jooder.**

 **Bueno, ya que acabo temprano el relleno.**

 **Me despido, y de seguro Seras también, jeje.**

 **No olviden comentar que les pareció.**

 **Y nos vemos para el miércoles para ver que pasará en el futuro.**

 **Hasta el próximo capitulo amigos lectores.**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Capítulo 8: Secretos Internos**_

 **Dra. Prime Heart**

 **Base de ACM**

 **6 de julio del año 987 DDNM**

 **9:45 pm**

-"Ha estado inquietantemente cooperativa durante las ultimas 5 horas que asusta"; decía yo como observaba beber de un tanque de agua con un tubo al final de ella como si un hámster se tratara a esa serpiente que escuche que puede aplastar ponys como si fueran nueces.

-"Es increíblemente hipnótico no lo cree"; decía el profesor Mind que tampoco se había apartado mucho de mi lado, aunque más fascinado estaba del arma de la serpiente, que de la serpiente en sí.

Porque como no puede llevar el arma a su laboratorio, se ha quedado aquí a investigar el arma.

Pero es más, eso ni me lo había dicho a mí, se lo había dicho a él mismo en voz alta como no dejaba de hacer flotar el arma al frente suyo.

-"Me refería a la serpiente profesor"; decía con leve molestia.

-"Oh…..eh disculpe por eso"; dijo el sintiéndose arrepentido como me pone atención a mí.

-"Aunque creo que me ayudaría más si me ayudara en saber que es lo que piensa ahora la serpiente y sobre que posiblemente la controlaba, así talvez podríamos parar esta guerra al detener el control sobre todos los minions del enemigo real", decía yo con seriedad y preocupación por la serpiente.

Me apasiona conocer nuevas formas de vida animal…y analizar seres de otro mundo es un sueño hecho realidad para cualquier amante de los animales.

Y aunque no me apasiono la idea de que conocer a los nuevos aliens sea a través de un bisturí…..lo hacía porque no había otra forma.

Y solo capturarlos con vida solo fue un mero echo de querer ver que los motiva a hacer lo que hacen, y si sufren por lo que hacen y si había una forma de solucionar todo de forma pacifica.

Y esta serpiente es la perfecta prueba de ello.

-"Lo siento Prime, pero una vez corte la conexión de magia negra que tenía la serpiente, no hay forma de rastrear la fuente, pero por lo poco que pude sentir, es que de un sitio demasiado lejano, hacia arriba para ser exactos, así que quien sea que este controlándolos, lamentablemente esta fuera de este mundo", dijo el un poco comprensivo como me daba leves toques en la espalda.

-"Pero si lo cortas aquí, es que talvez puedas hallar la forma de cortarlo a distancia, así no habrá más batallas, con solo lanzar ese hechizo de liberación sobre ellos no habría batallas para empezar", dije yo bien esperanzada.

-"Si solo fuera tan simple Prime…."; dijo el medio decaído, "Lo pude cortar porque ya estaba en su interior de su mente, y como notaste hace unas horas, realizar el hechizo es complejo y tarda unos minutos, unos minutos en lo que estos seres no le tendrían piedad a los nuestros en darles", dijo el con honestidad.

-"Pero eso no quiere decir que no puedas inventar uno verdad?", pregunto yo aun esperanzada.

-"Si….podría…..pero…"; dijo el medio nervioso como se rascaba su melena en la nuca, "Prioritariamente esta la creación de armas nuevas y armaduras junto a Force, y las placas flexibles para la serpiente me dieron una ida que tengo que trabajar con Force para hacer una armadura completa", dijo el alargando su respuesta medio nervioso.

-"O sea solo vas a querer alargar la guerra en vez de ayudarme a pararla de una vez?"; pregunto yo sorprendida y enojada a la vez.

-"Prime….debes entender, el tiempo que pierda haciendo ese hechizo, es el mismo tiempo en que los agentes salgan a combatirlos y resultar heridos o incluso muertos, podría tardar meses en crearlo y perfeccionarlo para no matarlos o dejarlos en coma o afectar en área a todos en general el hechizo, y con como cada vez traen tropas más nuevas y mejores…no hay tiempo para ir en modo pacifista Prime…lo siento"; dijo el todo serio y profesional como me puso una pata en mi hombro como me quería mirar a la cara, pero yo no quería mirarlo en ese momento.

Yo sentía que al menos debíamos intentarlo.

-"Y eso que aun quieren que invente algo que permita infiltrarse y atacar la isla pirata de Bloody Mary….ahora si me permites, voy a analizar las placas de la serpiente, su arma puede ser para después, simplemente aun es demasiado avanzada para mí"; dijo el con seriedad y algo de pena por mí como agarro su libro de notas y se fue al laboratorio de al lado.

Yo no dije nada.

Estaba demasiado frustrada para responder si quiera.

*miro de vuelta a la serpiente*

Estaba allí, mirándome de vuelta, toda tranquila después de beber su agua.

-"Parece que solo somos tu, yo y un cuarto lleno de cuerpos eh…."; decía yo algo decaída como de verdad, solo al mi alrededor estaban cuerpos recién traídos de sus compañeras caídas que fueron la mayoría abiertas por mí.

-"Parece que estás en un predicamento", decía una voz exótica detrás de mí.

Lo que fue muy de repente porque casi brinco del susto.

-"Ahhhh….."; grito un poco como empiezo a jadear un poco por el susto que me dio…

-"Lamento asustarte así de repente, pero tengo algo que quiero hablar a solas contigo"; dijo la cebra Zecora como entraba al laboratorio.

-"Ahora que quieres cebra…..no ves que estoy ocupada con algo"; dije yo estando muy tensa por todo esto.

-"Solo vengo a ver si estás ocupada, eso es todo"; dijo la cebra con calma como se empezó a acercar a la serpiente, y por mientras la serpiente solo se la quedaba viendo.

-"Solo estoy en un predicamento…y no te acerques más a la serpiente por favor, no estoy de humor para nada más"; dije yo realmente ya muy tensa.

-"Sobre que quieres salvar a estas criaturas de su control mental de una fuerza maligna?"; pregunto ella como ya estaba demasiado cerca de la serpiente, prácticamente viéndola directo a los ojos y la serpiente lo hacía igual.

-"Como…..?"; pregunto yo confundida, pero ella responde antes que pueda decir algo más.

-"Estaba en la puerta desde mucho antes, esperando a que estuvieras sola, y si no me descubrieron es porque yo se moverme y mantenerme en sigilo, ser la hija menor y vivir antes con 8 hermanos y hermanas en una isla repleta de criminales, tienes que o ser inteligente y sigilosa o ser sanguinaria y brutal, y yo elegí lo primero"; dijo ella toda seria como mantenía mirando a la serpiente en una rara especie de batalla de miradas.

….

-"Oh, y este ser es curioso, su mirada es de solo estar confundida, y no es como las demás, que se ven que mantuvieron una mirada dura y sanguinaria hasta el final"; dijo ella como dejo de mirar a la serpiente y señalo a los cuerpos de las otras serpientes repartidas por la sala.

-"Si….dinos algo que no sepamos ya", dije yo medio estresada, porque más me invadía la curiosidad sobre como siquiera lo supo eso.

-"Esta sacando la lengua muy seguido, señal de que esta buscando comida solo por instinto, a pesar de que sabe que esta enjaulada….además de que esta salivando, aunque eso ultimo no es propio de una serpiente, más bien, son más de cualquier mamífero, parece que tiene hambre"; dijo ella con calma como se ponía a buscar por mi laboratorio.

-"Mmm…..soy bióloga general, no especialista en serpientes, y menos en serpientes alienígenas...…..pero yo creía que esa no era baba, si no, solo restos del agua que acaba de beber"; dije yo toda fascinada como me acerque a la serpiente.

Además también sacan la lengua muy seguido para buscar pareja o buscar que peligros hay en su entorno.

Precisamente sacar la lengua muy seguido no es una buena forma de comunicación muy exacta.

* **clankkkk***

-"Pero que…espera no", dije yo cuando vi que causo ese ruido.

Y ese era Zecora que traía en su lomo uno de los aliens cabezones, muerto.

-"Si fuera peligroso manejarlos así, ya hace mucho se habría expandido una pandemia en Equestria"; dijo ella como se puso a caminar directo a la serpiente, "Usted no es la única experta en la naturaleza…..aunque mi campo es más la botánica…..yo entiendo la biología de ciertos animales, como las serpientes, muchos piratas las tienen como mascotas"

-"Pero que crees que estás haciendo?"; pregunto yo enojada como con mi magia le sujeto el alien en el aire.

-"Estoy dándole de comer carne a la serpiente obviamente carnívora", dijo ella con calma explicándome.

-"Pero no puedes usar la carne de otros aliens porque….."; decía yo intentando encontrar una buena excusa que no sea investigarlos.

Porque ya tengo muestras aisladas y enfrascadas de cada parte de los cabezones para que sean analizadas por las décadas por venir.

-"No sabemos si podría ser alérgico a la carne nativa…lo que queda es la carne de donde talvez proviene", dijo ella con calma.

Rayos…..es una buena lógica.

….

-"Ok, vamos a darle al alien todavía, pero…..es un viejo compañero de ella, no se si se lo va a comer"; dije yo dudando como aun mantenía al alien flotando con mi magia, "Si tienen un cierto código de camarería antes de que les controlara la mente?"; pregunte yo con dudas.

-"No pierdes nada en intentarlo no?"; pregunto Zecora aun con calma.

Mmmmm…..

-"Bien, si no se lo come, tendré que buscarle carne de este planeta"; dije yo toda frustrada como le di de mala gana al cabezón muerto al alien.

Y la serpiente….fue brutal con el cabezón, literalmente le arranco la cabeza tragándosela de llena y empezó a arrancar cada extremidad y comérsela, y cuando llego al torso, esta solo la lanzo con ira fuera de la jaula con tanta fuerza hacia la pared más cercana que como por desgracia estaba sin cabeza, todas las tripas se salieron de ella y embarraron toda esa pared.

-"Pues a mi me parece que no eran tan amigos", dijo Zecora con una pequeña sonrisa hacia mí.

Diablos….*pensó desanimada*

Entonces la serpiente hizo una seña hacia su boca mientras la abría, como se sobaba donde estaba su estomagó.

Lo se por las autopsias en las demás.

Justo en su vientre como cualquier ser vivo.

-"Esta pidiendo más comida"; dije yo emocionada.

Esta comunicándose y entiende que no la queremos matar….

Esto es un avance.

Un asqueroso avance que limpiar después.

Pero YAY!. *Pensó emocionada*

Y no me importa verla comer carne, es parte del ciclo de la vida, del depredador comiendo carne.

-"Voy por unos más, después de todo uno solo no será suficiente para ella por su gran tamaño"; dije yo emocionada.

-"Y de eso quería realmente hablar con usted doctora Heart", dijo Zecora con seriedad como se quedo viendo como traía con mi magia 5 aliens cabezones para la serpiente.

Y esta se la comía todo el cuerpo ya sin otro más espectáculo sangriento en la pared.

Parece que lo que hizo al principio fue talvez un recuerdo doloroso de lo que le hizo esos cabezones a su especie talvez.

*ignorando a Zecora por completo*

-"Doctora….necesito todos los cuerpos que le sobren de las serpientes muertas sin sus armaduras y de los grises, son los únicos que parecen tener más carne en ellos"; dijo Zecora con seriedad.

-"Espera…..porque?"; pregunto yo haciéndole caso como la serpiente ya no comió al ultimo cabezón, al parecer ya estaba satisfecha.

-"Necesito venderla en el mercado negro para hacer 20 mil bits antes de fin de año o mi madre enviara un escuadrón de mercenarios a matarme", dijo ella con una increíble seriedad, como su cara de tranquilidad ya paso a una seria completamente,

-"Pero…..porque?"; pregunto yo confundida.

-"Porque aunque no lo crean, arrestaron y desmantelaron la venta de pocimas ilegales en toda Manehattan, un negocio que le hacía ganar 100 mil bits antes de fin de año y 20 mil como anticipo antes de fin de mes a mi madre, y mi madre me mando una carta diciendo que estaba bien que haya salido libre de toda esa red de arrestos a sus operaciones en esa ciudad a salvo y que este trabajando en un proyecto personal, pero dice que eso le suena a que posiblemente yo la traicione y estoy con ustedes Equestres y que planeo su derrota, porque ella no es tonta, que yo haya salido de la cárcel y sus hombres no le resulta demasiado sospechoso y no la culpo, porque le acertó parcialmente", dijo ella toda seria muy cerca de mí.

Porque Comet planea matarla a su madre, no Zecora.

-"Pero porque 50 mil bits?"; pregunto yo confundida, "Y como que le mandaste cartas a ella?"

-"Es el precio por separarse de ella y los que no cumplen son asesinados", dijo ella toda seria, "Y lo de las cartas era para ponerla al tanto de mi situación, con mentiras claro, pero ella no es fácil de engañar, es la reina pirata, su vocación es la piratería y el engaño".

-"Pero eres su hija, como te puede matar por solo buscar tu propio camino?"; pregunto yo confundida.

-"Recuerdas que te dije que antes tenía 8 hermanos y hermanas?"; pregunto yo.

-"Si….."; respondí.

-"Muertos por intentar tomar el lugar de mama o desertar, yo me mantuve al margen porque no soy estúpida y quiero vivir", dijo ella con seriedad como luego suspiro, "Aunque es curioso, si estás con ella tienes todo, si te pones en contra solo por ser tan avaricioso terminas mal, y eso que no paga ella mal, no trata mal a los que son leales, pero no te quieres imaginar a los que le hace a los traidores"; dijo ella con seriedad y dureza.

Me da miedo preguntar…pero….

-"Que les hace?"; pregunto medio nerviosa.

-"Les despelleja en pleno barco y las lanza al mar"; dijo ella toda seria.

Eso no suena….

-"Para que luego su sangre les atraiga los tiburones y mueran comidos por ellos", dijo ella.

Ok eso si…

-"Y que luego son comidos por un leviatán con cientos de dientes triturando en el proceso a esos tiburones, un leviatán a la orden de mi madre y que protege la isla desde debajo del mar", dijo ella con seriedad y con un toque espeluznante para que me diera miedo.

Y realmente funciono un poquito.

-"Un leviatan!"; grite sorprendida y asustada.

Pensé que eran solo un mito.

-"Si, no por nada se convirtió en la reina pirata y todos le temen, ella logro conseguir un amuleto perdido en el tiempo, el collar de las profundidades de los mares de Kuru en una isla remota cuando fue abandona a su suerte cuando era pequeña de una casa noble del reino Cebra por ser la hija ilegitima de la actual líder sacerdotisa de la nación, ese collar fue creado de una civilización de Kuru borrado del mapa por practicar magia negra de inmenso poder y que sus deseos de poder hicieron abrir un portal directo al tártaro para intentar convocar a un poderoso demonio para ayudarlos a dominar al mundo, pero lo único que trajeron fue al poderoso leviatán Kurutu, que los aniquilo antes de poder terminar el amuleto para controlar a la poderosa bestia que al mismo tiempo la maldijo a esa bestia y la atrapo en el abismo del mar de Kuru durante siglos, que es de al menos 150 metros de alto con cabeza de dragón adulto con cuerpo de serpiente y decenas de tentáculos con los cuales podrían solo una de ellas hundir barcos de carga como si fueran nada, y que solo le obedece a mi madre, y ese maldito ser esta conectada a mi madre a través del amuleto, así que si siente que esta en peligro, la bestia ira a su ayuda y exterminara a cualquiera que le amenazo y le ayudo a salir de su exilio, por el odio a su propia nación y al echo de obligarles a pagar tributo para no ser exterminados por Kurutu y así heredo el deseo de dominación de esos ponys de esa antigua civilización de dominio mundial, así que un aviso para ti y el ACM, si quieren matar a mi madre, primero averigüen como lidiar después con un leviatán enojado de más de mil años de antigüedad"; dijo ella con seriedad como ya estaba cara a cara conmigo Zecora, "Y ella si o si tiene que ver ese dinero, porque aunque ustedes logren vencer a sus mercenarios, estoy seguro que su plan de respaldo es mandar al leviatán y ella misma con su ejercito de elite por solo intentar matarme por ser tan desconfiada de todos, no por nada hasta el general Storm de los minotauros rebeldes, con el poder militar más grande del planeta le tiene miedo a mi madre y le besa las pezuñas a ella por solo tener la posibilidad de trabajar con mi madre y no ser aplastados por ella", dijo Zecora toda seria y realmente perturbadora.

….

*traga saliva toda asustada*

-"La historia es buena…..pero que tal si es falsa….?"; pregunto yo bien nerviosa por la historia que contó.

-"Si es falsa solo ganare algo de dinero vendiendo carne de extraterrestre en vez de desperdiciarlo toda tirándola a un volcán, y nadie sale lastimado, si resulta verdadera…..les estaría comprando tiempo para que ella no venga a buscarme y destruir todo lo que están haciendo aquí, pero si quieres negarte y condenarlos a todos…..bueno, yo estaré huyendo a Yakyakistan a esconderme mientras mi madre viene a exterminarlos con un leviatán", dijo ella como se empezaba a retirar.

-"Y porque no se lo dices a Comet directamente?"; pregunto yo bien confundida.

-"Comet se lo dirá a su princesa Celestia, esperando que hacer, y seguro le dará largas y cuando por fin decidan que hacer, ya la primera tanda de mercenarios estará tocando Canterlot para buscarme y tu…..tu trabajo es tratar con los aliens, eso incluye como deshacerte de ellos"; decía ella seria.

-"Escucha….tendría que confirmarlo por un momento, puedes esperar una hor que lo confirme sobre al menos el leviatán?", pregunto yo.

-"Hazlo, después de todo, es una gran decisión"; dijo ella como salía ella del lugar.

Espere unos momentos allí.

….

Y espere…..

Y espere…

-"Ahora vuelvo serpiente…"; dije yo como me fui corriendo de allí, directamente al único que podría conocer un monstruo tan legendario y que no sea Comet en este lugar.

.-..-.-..-.-.-.-..-.

 **15 minutos después**

 **Barracas del ACM**

-"Por fin…."; decía yo emocionada al entrar a las barracas y por fin encontrar a Green.

Lo busque por todos lados y al fin lo encuentro, en la única sala vacía del lugar.

Que suerte.

El estaba echado durmiendo en una de las literas en la parte de abajo.

-"Green…..Green despierta, necesito saber algo", decía yo toda ansiosa como le sacudía.

-"Ya, ya…estoy despierto"; decía el medio gruñón como se levantaba y se sentaba en la cama, "Tengo tremenda laguna mental de lo que paso hace unas horas y creí que una siesta despejaría mi mente…pero por lo que intento recordar, no recuerdo nada de lo que paso hace unas horas…..espero que no sea síntomas de la edad….puedo tener 70, pero me siento como de 40"; dijo el serio y gruñón por su despertad brusco mientras hablaba de más.

-"Escucha, espero que tu perdida de memoria no involucre tu conocimiento sobre leviatanes marinos"; decía yo toda impaciente.

-"De que hablas, la mayoría fue exterminado cuando las 2 princesas aun vivían juntas desde hace más de 1000 años para ayudar a hacer las aguas tranquilas para todas las razas"; decía el cuando ya estaba más despierto.

-"Y que me dices del leviatán Kurutu?"; pregunto yo.

Entonces el palideció un poco y me miro con unos ojos que demostraban miedo en ellos.

-"Te refieres al rey de los leviatanes Kurutu….el único ser que los dragones temen si quiera enfrentarse a el, que sus dientes pueden mascar hasta sus duras escamas como si fueran otra presa más…..ese leviatán Kuturu….?", pregunto el todo nervioso.

Y nunca lo vi tan nervioso antes.

El….cuando lo conocimos nunca cambio su cara de seriedad.

-"Si…."; dije yo ahora asustada, "Y que fue llamado por los Kurus y que estaba aprisionado en…."; decía yo como el me completo.

-"En las profundidades del mar de Kurus por destruir a los que lo habían llamado como castigo y que si algún día fuera despertado se contaba que traería un caos y destrucción inimaginable por la muerte de sus hermanos y hermanas en mano de las princesas o cualquiera que fuera un pony"; dijo el todo nervioso.

-"Y eso…lo sabe cualquiera no…..no puede ser usado como una gran mentira?"; pregunto yo toda nerviosa.

-"Eso fue borrado de los libros de historia públicos, los únicos que lo saben es la misma princesa, y unos pocos a que ella confio esa información"; dijo el todo serio de nuevo, sin que su nerviosismo físico se fuera.

-"O sea tu?"; pregunto yo confundida, "Porque tu?"

-"Porque los dragones no por nada estaban invadiendo Equestria porque les daba la gana….su misión real era despertar a Kurutu y con el acabar con la princesa y tomar el mundo y las valiosas joyas que abundan en Equestria, y Celestia nos contó la verdadera razón cuando después de interrogar a varios dragones salía el nombre de Kurutu y el querer despertarlo, los agentes de primer grado de esa época somos a los únicos que le confiaron esa información", dijo el todo serio, "Aunque no dudo que algunas naciones no hayan conservado datos sobre los leviatanes o sobre los Kurus".

-"Pero…porque preguntas algo tan especifico?", pregunto el preocupado.

-"Bloody Mary…..ella encontró el collar de los Kurus y el leviatan responde ante ella", dije yo toda nerviosa.

-"Mierda…ahora tiene sentido que una mestiza salida desde cero haya logrado amasar tanto poder en solo 25 años", dijo Green medio enojado y nervioso a la vez.

-"Mestiza?", pregunto yo confundido.

-"Si…..averigue más sobre Bloody Mary, la sacerdotisa maestra, líder de todo el reino cebra tuvo una aventura con un simple marinero pony tierra de Aztecolt antes de ser subida si quiera al poder, oculto el echo de que tuvo una hija, su madre la sacerdotisa maestra en ese momento, y le obligo a abandonar a su hija de solo 13 años en una isla, hace 26 años por no ser digna de ser parte de la familia real, fue tremendo escandalo, que luego fue silenciado por el ascenso de la joven Bloody Mary, nadie condujo esos hilos a ella por el echo de que Bloody Mary se había encargado de silenciarlo, no quería saber de que era hija de la nobleza cebra, por eso se creo toda una historia falsa, que el mundo creyó y acepto por miedo a cuestionarla, pero el echo de que una cebra hace exactamente 25 años, solo menos de 1 año después de que esa hija ilegitima por su familia, ser abandona, luego una cebra joven de 13 años subiera al poder de unos piratas y se convirtiera en el peligro más grande de todos los mares, con un obvio recelo en contra del reino cebra, disculpa, pero yo no nací ayer, y se nota que Comet no investigo tan bien como cree"; dijo el todo serio.

Rayos!

Todo concuerda!

-"Pero…..como sabes todo esto?", pregunto el preocupado.

-"Me lo dijo Zecora, que dice que quiere vender la carne de aliens en el mercado negro, para obtener 20 mil bits antes de fin de mes o enviara mercenarios que si fallan, luego enviarían a un leviatán para solo matarla por supuesta traición"; dije yo con rapidez

-"Dale toda esa carne doctora…no tenemos los medios para enfrentarnos a un leviatán y la princesa Celestia junto con su hermana era la única razón de porque podía vencer a esos leviatanes, porque aunque no lo creas, su hermana era la luchadora más brutal, Celestia es más una pony de paz, con gran poder destructivo y bruto, pero de paz sin tantos conocimientos de ataque mágico, porque crees que su hermana se corrompio tan fácil ante la magia oscura?"; pregunto el, pero no respondí como el continuo, "Su hermana era la autentica guerrera que presumiblemente usar tantos hechizos de magia negra para aniquilar a los leviatanes fue lo que la corrompió al final, pero solo es una teoría"; dijo el todo serio.

-"Se lo decimos a Comet?", pregunto yo preocupada.

-"No, el ególatra, aunque se este dándose cuenta que este poniéndose a la boca más de lo que puede masticar, de seguro querrá ya mandar directo al tártaro a Bloody Mary con solo esa información, y allí si será el fin del mundo, porque aunque nos pese a todos, que Bloddy Mary este viva con el collar que controla al monstruo, es lo único que evita que el leviatán este buscando venganza directamente contra la princesa Celestia y nos aniquile a todos"; dijo el todo pensativo y serio.

-"Pero porque ninguna otra civilización aviso sobre el?"; pregunto yo.

-"Te dijo algo más Zecora sobre el leviatan?", pregunto el.

-"Si…dijo que mayormente para por su isla"; dije yo haciendo recuerdo.

-"Mmm…..para mantener a sus subordinados a raya y todos respetuosos y dejar que hagan todo el trabajo….y tener a su arma secreta al fondo…muy lista la desgraciada", decía el todo pensativo.

-"Así que…..tengo que mandarle toda la carne?"; pregunto yo con las orejas caídas toda nerviosa y asustada.

-"Hazlo…..por todos los cielos hazlo"; dijo el mirándome directo a los ojos, "Yo me encargaré de que nadie se entere"

Como yo solo asentí, y me fui buscando a Zecora para aceptar el trato.

Me conformaba con querer buscar la paz con los alienígenas.

No encontrarme en medio de intentar pagarle a una loca que tiene a un maldito leviatan de mascota.

Porque diablos no estudie veterinaria para evitarme estos problemas! *pensó toda estresada y asustada a la vez como se fue corriendo a hacer lo que dijo Zecora*

.-..-.-.-.-…-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.

 **Sunset Shimmer**

 **7 de julio de 987 DDNM**

 **A punto de entrar en la habitación de la princesa Celestia**

 **7:00 am**

*respira hondo por los nervios*

Haber, no es la primera vez que le pides algo a la princesa.

*exhala todo*

Pudiste comer por una semana entera helado como desayuno y postre, cuando empecé a estudiar como su pupila cuando te dijo que podía pedirle lo que sea.

Me arrepentí a los 4 días por un tremendo malestar estomacal y me hizo no querer comer helados en meses.

Pero aun así, la princesa me ha dado muchas cosas que si son razonables, una habitación en el castillo para estar siempre cerca de ella, buena y nutritiva comida y acceso a la biblioteca real cada vez que quiera.

Creo que si soy lo suficientemente razonable creo que podré convencerla de que me ponga con alguien, con algún guardia a entrenar en secreto, y no entrar formalmente a la guardia hasta que este lista y que mi madre no se entere.

*respira y exhala de nuevo para intentar relajarse*

Aquí vamos…

*está a punto de abrir la puerta como las puertas de su habitación se abre*

*Se congela de los nervios en su lugar*

-"Oh pequeña Sunset, que haces tan temprano aquí?"; pregunto algo extrañada por encontrarme aquí, "Queriendo adelantar tus clases de magia supongo?"; pregunto ella con una sonrisa amable.

Yo sonrió nerviosamente de vuelta un poco.

Pero es difícil verla con los mismos ojos cuando ves que la mismísima princesa destruía una de esas naves con todo su poder.

Por eso los nervios en querer preguntarle algo ahora.

-"No…vine para preguntarle algo importante", dije yo algo nerviosa.

-"Oh….que cruza por tu mente mi pequeña Sunset?", pregunto en su torno maternal clásico, al verme que estoy de los nervios.

Puedes hacerlo Sunset, tu puedes!

-"Puedo…aprender magia más ofensiva…como para destruir…"meteoritos"?"; pregunto yo toda nerviosa, y me puse aun mas nerviosa cuando su cara y sonrisa amable cambio a una más neutral.

-"Me viste destruyendo ese meteorito mi pequeña Sunset?", pregunto ella en un tono más neutral.

-"Si lo vi, y debo admitirlo que fue espectacular…y quisiera aprender unos hechizos que no se…..me permita defenderme de otro suceso así", dije yo con todos los nervios escogiendo cuidadosamente mis palabras.

-"Puedo enseñarte a hacer escudos mágicos más fuertes o darte unos consejos más sobre como teletransportarte mas lejos Sunset, o hasta podría enseñarte a hacer un hechizo de especial de teletransporte que es más cambiar de sitio con otro pony u objeto, para que estes a salvo de algo así si se repite, porque lamentablemente solo esas cosas yo puedo destruir al ser demasiado grandes"; decía ella con neutralidad, aunque ya al final sonaba con mucho pesar.

Por la cantidad de muertos que hubo talvez?

Se culpa de eso a caso?

Pobre….pero no es su culpa eso, ella elimino más bien a la amenaza más aparente no?

Tiene que ser.

-"Pero no será hoy Sunset, tengo que apoyar en hacer la ceremonia a los caídos durante el meteorito, después de todo, muchos de ellos fueron guardias del castillo, merecen saber que yo cuidare de sus familias a partir de ahora, y que su sacrificio no fue en vano"; dijo ella con pesar como creo que se dio cuenta lo que acaba de decir y que ya dijo demasiado.

Sacrificio?

Si lo quieren hacer ver como un accidente por la explosión de un meteorito.

-"Así que tienes el día libre hoy Sunset…..cuidate mucho ok, y no salgas del castillo por ahora", dijo ella como me dio un beso en la frente y se fue con rapidez.

De acuerdo….pedir apoyo de la princesa queda descartado.

Entiendo las indirectas de que no me quiere en esto, muchas gracias.

Pero yo ya tome una decisión.

Quiero ser la maga más poderosa de Equestria y usar ese poder para defenderla de sucios seres especiales.

Es mucho pedir? *pensó medio enojada como se sentó en las escaleras al aire libre que llevaban a la torre de la princesa*

Ahora como entreno sin que nadie de los guardias se entere…

*Se puso a mirar abajo, a la zona de las barracas y a los escuderos ayudando a limpiar el campo de tiro de basura*

Talvez si consigo que algún guardia me entrene en secreto…..sería más rápido todo, incluso alguien que no es un guardia si quiera….

..-.-.-..-..-.-.-..-..-..-.-..-.-.-..-

 **En las barracas**

 **7:20pm**

No veo guardias por aquí….

Que raro.

Aunque creo que se debe a que la mayoría esta aun ayudando a recoger cadáveres de aliens afuera y llevándolos….

No se, a donde sea que los llevaran antes.

Pero aquí parece que solo queda escuderos dentro del castillo.

Y como el castillo esta cerrado al publico por hoy, no hay guardias que vigilen las barracas.

Entonces entro al campo de tiro y veo a muchos escuderos poniendo las dianas en su lugar, limpiando el campo de restos de la nave alienígena poniéndolas en una esquina e incluso uno que otro no haciendo nada y solo charlar entre si. Como todos ni me notan, porque bueno, tampoco es que me haya anunciado.

Nadie de verdad bueno para enseñarme en secreto.

Hasta que veo a uno que me parece algo conocido que esta ordenando a los demás para que hagan las cosas…..es de melena azul bien peinado, pelaje blanco y tiene esa simple pechera de escudero protegiéndole, y creo que es el chico que hizo el escudo grande para proteger a los heridos.

mmmm…es perfecto.

Incluso vi que le elogió mi padre.

Ahora….como le hablo.

No le puedo simplemente pedir ser mi entrenador personal y que no se lo diga a mi madre, mi padre o a Celestia.

Que haría mi madre en una situación así…*se pone a pensar*

Mi madre se pondría a entrenar por su cuenta para demostrar que puede hacerlo sola y olvidar este plan de pedir ayuda.

Podría hacerlo…pero cualquiera me preguntaría que rayos hago cuando este practicando disparando a dianas por algún lado.

Mmmm…..entonces que haría papa….. *se pone a pensar y se sonroja en el acto*

Seducir a alguien cuando es del sexo opuesto. *Se sonroja profusamente*

No se si podría hacerlo…..*pensó toda nerviosa*

Si es guapo pero…..nunca hable con un semental así tipo yegua de novela romántica….*pensó sonrojada*

Pero mi madre dice que papa lo hacia ver tan fácil….

Talvez yo tenga de esa facilidad de encantar a los demás gracias a papa….

Mmmmmm…

*suspira*

No pierdo nada en intentarlo.

*se pone a caminar hacia el*

Camina casual, camina casual…

Camina casual hacia el….

*se esta aproximando hacia el*

Ya otros me empiezan a mirar y murmurar cosas sobre mi…..puedo sentirlo.

Vamos…..tu puedes, solo ignorarlos.

Tus sueños son más fuertes que la vergüenza….lo son…..tienen que serlo *pensaba eso como estaba media sonrojada*

Entonces antes que llegue a el, una pegaso rosa desciende hacia el antes.

-"Shining…..escuche lo que paso y vine desde Vanhoover tan rápido como pude para ver si estabas bien…."; decía preocupada como le abrazaba y le daba un beso en la mejilla la…..espera, ese es un cuerno…..

Espera!

Es la princesa Cadence!

*se voltea de inmediato para irse*

-"Estoy bien…..estoy bien, no tenías que venir de tu campamento de verano, los niños que cuidas te van a extrañar", decía el con tranquilidad.

-"Pero ellos entienden, además solo fui de acompañante, sus madres los estan cuidando en estos momentos", decía ella toda cariñosa como se ponen ambos igual de cariñosos.

No puedo competir con eso….

*huye caminando fuera del lugar*

La princesa Cadence es su pareja!

La legitima heredera del reino de Cristal

Se que dicen que al aparecer ella en una cesta de bebe, una alicornio en las cercanías de Vanhoover, tan cerca del norte helado, significa que el regreso del reino de cristal se acerca.

Y debe ser verdad, porque bueno, reino perdido que se sabía que la legitima heredera antes de desaparecer era alicornio.

Pero vamos!

Que al joven que quería que me ayudara es justo su pareja?

Como puedo tener tanta mala suerte? *pensó ella frustrada*

*como huía ya del lugar*

Creo que no más haré mucho ejercicio del tipo militar, como correr mucho y hacer pistas de obstáculos alegando que es para estar lista para huir en caso de otro meteorito.

Primero entrenar mi cuerpo y luego mis habilidades mágicas ofensivas.

Así tendrá que ser….

Por ahora.

.-.-..-.-.-..-..-.-.-…-..-.-..-..-.-.-

 **Ohhhhhh**

 **Cosas turbias y secretas aparecen no?**

 **Y si de alguna manera tendría que explicar donde estaba Cadence en todo esto.**

 **Y no puedo decir que ella esta desde hace mil años, porque sería tan alta y sabia que Celestia.**

 **Y solo te haría pensar de que talvez Shining Armor no es el primero, que tuvo varios, que técnicamente no sea ni su primera boda si lo manejara como más mayor, incluso saldría el echo de que posiblemente al manejarla a ella como más vieja, hasta haría lógico que la princesa tuviera a su sobrino Blueblood, que sea hijo, nieto o bisnieto de Cadance que tuvo con sus primeros matrimonios.**

 **Sería un transfondo largo y profundo y difícil de encajar.**

 **Así que por eso solo le di ese, de recién encontrada porque el hechizo que mantiene al reino de cristal se esta debilitando.**

 **Suena más lógico en este universo si me preguntan.**

 **Tanto como los leviatanes.**

 **Ahora, sin más relleno que aportar, nos vemos el domingo con otro gran capitulo, hasta la próxima amigos y amigas lectores.**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Capítulo 9; Entran los piratas al ruedo, queramos o no**_

 **Dra. Prime Heart**

 **Base de ACM**

 **7 de julio del año 987 DDNM**

 **8:00 am**

-"Hola serpiente", dije yo algo agotada entrando con mi taza de café flotando con magia como entro al laboratorio y saludo a la serpiente, que se había enrollado sobre si misma y echado a dormir, "Otro día más…", dije yo como encendía las luces por lo que la serpiente solo se levantaba hasta donde podía en su jaula y se estiraba como podía.

Mientras yo me ponía mi bata y empezaba a pensar que hacer hoy.

*bostezo de cansancio*

Apenas dormí

Estuve hasta pasadas la media noche con los contactos que tenía Zecora, contactos piratas para que se llevaran la carne, así sin procesar mucho, solo extraídos de ellos trozos de metralla o armaduras por parte mía, por lo demás, estaban completos.

Zecora les convenció que eran monstruos salidos del tártaro que intentaron atacar la ciudad pero fueron detenidos.

Y con solo ese dato se la creyeron y se lo llevaron.

Al menos 15 cuerpos de serpientes y 45 de los cabezones.

Los voladores muertos que teníamos su carne estaba quemada al punto del disgusto de cualquier carnívoro y lo que no estaba quemada, estaba incrustada de cables y fierros del artilugio que les permitía volar.

Inservibles para ellos.

Pero fue suficiente para alcanzar un valor de 10 mil bits.

Querían pagarle menos, solo 1200 bits por todo, pero Zecora les convenció que esta carne era tan rara y que tenía magia negra aun después de morir, y eso les convenció para que "pagaran" más.

Ese pagar solo es una forma de decir de que solo le falta 10 mil bits más para cumplir su cuota.

Porque no vimos ni un solo bits ambas.

Cuando termino el intercambio Zecora y yo nos separamos y nos fuimos a dormir.

Pero yo apenas pude dormir con el conocimiento de que no solo tenemos a unos aliens atacándonos, si no que un leviatán nos quiere destruir a la orden de una sanguinaria reina pirata.

-"Buenos días Prime", decía el profesor Mind algo animado como entraba a la sala como solo estaba de paso antes de entrar a su parte del laboratorio.

-"Oye Mind, espera un momento", decía yo como le paraba.

-"Si, que paso?"; pregunto el con tranquilidad.

-"Podemos ver más de su memoria de la serpiente, ya paso un día entero, de seguro ya estás con tu magia cargada", decía yo con calma.

-"Si, porque no"; dijo el con calma como fue caminando para ver a la serpiente.

Que se estaba comiendo el cabezón que no se comió ayer para desayunar.

Se lo devoro con rapidez y se quedó quieta cuando se acercaba el profesor.

Ya intuyendo lo que iba a pasar a continuación.

-"Haber amiga…que más nos puedes decir", dijo el profesor como el cargo su cuerno y la cabeza de la serpiente se ilumino una vez más.

Y de nuevo un orbe con sus recuerdos se nos presentaba ante nosotros.

Y al principio solo se ve oscuridad.

Luego se ve como una puerta en su visión se abre, hay un leve brillo y entonces surge una voz.

 _-"Viper 3-2-4-5B, presentarse a nave de combate Alpha de forma inmediata para despliegue"_ , decía una voz extraña como la de un enano de esos con voz de adulto algo agudas.

Viper?...*pregunto yo internamente con fascinación*

Así les llaman a estos seres…..o es lo más próximo que se entiende el nombre de su especie?

Entonces vemos como la serpiente/viper sale de donde estaba, revelando que estaba en una habitación, con tanques cilíndricos del mismo tamaño que de la viper, y tenían puertas selladas, una encima de otra, como si un almacén extraño se tratara, pero que a la vez estén listas para abrirse.

Así que allí es donde salen…*pensó fascinada y perturbada por lo que veía*

La Viper al salir de su capsula mira hacia arriba a su derecha, y de allí se ve a uno de esos cabezones, en una especie de sala de control.

Espera…son sus creadores los cabezones?, o conquistadores?

" _No pierdas el tiempo_ _3-2-4-5B, el ataque a Canterlot no puede esperar…"_

Y allí entonces se apaga el orbe acabándose la corta proyección.

-"Pero que paso…..porque duro tan poco?", pregunto yo confundida.

-"Lo siento…precisamente no recargue toda mi magia como quería…."; decía Mind arrepentido como se sobaba su cabeza.

-"Ok….no importa…igual esto fue demasiado informativo"; dije yo con honestidad.

-"Muy bien…igual tengo que seguir con mi investigación,"; dijo el aliviado, "Vamos a probar el arma de fuego hoy, Force y yo", dijo emocionado, "Nos vemos para almorzar entonces", dijo el con una pequeña sonrisa.

-"De acuerdo", dije yo como me aproxime ante la serpiente, no queriendo saber nada de su nueva arma la verdad, cosa de sementales supongo.

La ahora conocida como Viper se veía solo tranquila con la mirada media perdida.

Creo que hasta pensativa.

…..

Saben…si llegamos a un punto en que ya esta tranquila y cooperativa.

Talvez nos podamos comunicar con señas.

Aunque como enseñarle nuestro lenguaje de señas si ella tiene dedos y nosotros pezuñas.

…..

Talvez…..

Porque no le enseño nuestro idioma.

….

Tendré que buscar la ayuda de un buen profesor la verdad.

Aunque, primero lamentablemente es seguir estudiando el resto de las ya nombradas Vipers, para saber si en realidad pueden comer carne de este planeta.

*sniff* *sniff*

*mira a la serpiente y un charco de color peculiar alrededor de la serpiente*

Tanta agua y comida tenía que salir en algun momento después de todo.

*suspiro*

Donde estará el trapeador…..

.-..-..-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.

 **Comet Shimmer**

 **En esos momentos**

 **En su oficina**

*bosteza y se estira en donde está*

-"Mmmmmm…que buena noche"; decía yo como me ponía de pie desde el saco de dormir que usaba como cama en mi oficina.

Aunque claro, había alguien más conmigo esta vez.

*bosteza la agente Tree por escuchar a alguien hablar*

-"Que….ya es de mañana?"; preguntaba ella como se sobaba sus ojos con cuidado sin dañar las vendas que tenía aun en su cara.

-"Si…"; decía yo al mirar el reloj en mi pared, "Voy por café….quieres un poco?"; pregunto yo por cortesía como no importaba salir algo sucio a la calle a por el precioso liquido.

-"No….estoy bien", decía ella como se sentaba, "Y al regresar vas a cumplir mi favor?"; pregunto ella.

Ok…..sabía que iba a llegar la hora.

-"Eh….me podrías recordar cual es el favor?"; pregunto yo con honestidad la verdad.

Pero ella se lo tomo a mal.

-"No te di mi virginidad para que te andes el que no sabes"; dijo ella como se levantó toda enojada y se aproximo a mí con ese mismo sentir, "Pero si no le dices a Celestia que de unas palabras muy personales a Dex, le diré a la princesa que tenías sexo con todas las agentes para tener favores", dijo ella con enfado.

Mierda…

Si hubiera recordado eso hubiera sido un doloroso no.

La princesa no conocía tanto a Dex y menos en su fachada civil, así que se vería extraño que se parara en hablar de el durante la ceremonia.

Fue rico lo de anoche pero no lo vale para hacer que toda nuestra coartada sobre el meteorito sea cuestionada.

Pero por desgracia….no tengo opción aquí.

-"Bien…..lo voy a hacer"; dije yo sin muchas opciones, pero antes….quiero escuchar algo que me hará sentir menos estafado de todo esto.

Porque no es justo, se aprovecha de que me dio una laguna mental y no recuerdo si me dijo eso o no.

-"Bien"; dijo ella relajándose un poco pero aun notándose algo enojada.

-"Pero quiero que me digas en este instante…..que tal fue lo de anoche?", le pregunte con honestidad y orgullo.

Ya sabiendo la respuesta.

Ella se sonrojo mucho.

-"Fue…ok…..ya"; dijo ella sonrojada furiosamente, "Solo hazme este favor ok"; decía ella como me empujo y salio de mi oficina a toda prisa.

Je.

Todavía lo tengo.

Aunque es una entre la lista de razones que tiene Sunny para odiarme.

Realmente puede culparme?

Cumplo de verdad, me puede culpar por ser tan rendidor?

En eso estoy seguro que ella ni lo negaría.

Jeje.

*suspira un poco bajándose de su ególatra pensamiento*

Hora de escribir el guion para eso supongo….

.-.-…-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-..-.-..-..-.-

 **8 de julio del año 987 DDNM**

 **Campo de tiro de la guardia real**

 **9:00 am**

-"Bien, primera prueba del arma de fuego, activando el gatillo en 3….2…..1", decía Mind como, yo, Force, Mind, Delta, estábamos detrás de un pequeño muro conformado de sacos de arena, y usábamos tapones para los oídos.

 ***Bang*…..*clanggg***

Como estábamos a unos 20 metros del arma, como Mind lo disparaba con su magia a un blanco, que por seguridad tiene 5 laminas de la nave alienígena detrás de ella para que su proyectil al atravesar la diana de madera no lastime a nadie detrás.

-"No mentías, si que sonaba fuerte"; dije yo impresionado como me quitaba los tapones.

-"Si, pero si pueden usarse sin tapones, pero no disparen tan seguido o posiblemente tus agentes se quedarían sordos temporalmente"; dijo Mind como se quitaba los tapones igual.

-"Y sigue sin fallar nada…eso es lo importante al crear una nueva arma"; dijo Force entre una mezcla de seriedad y emoción.

-"Pero aunque le diste al blanco…no fue tan puntero que digamos"; dije yo al ver la diana, que el proyectil no impacto en el centro, si no, en la zona media.

-"Bueno….yo no se disparar ballestas y por lógica, no sería capaz de disparar con precisión esta arma, pero te garantizo que a donde apunte, le impactara"; dijo Mind todo seguro.

-"En serio?"; pregunto yo algo exceptico.

-"Si, lo probamos varias veces, y es como una flecha….a grandes distancias, el proyectil desciende a la distancia, pero recién 1 cm a los 200 metros empieza a caer"; dijo Mind con calma.

-"Pero ese rango es mucho mayor que cualquier ballesta o arco"; dijo sorprendido el agente Delta.

Quitándome las palabras de la boca.

-"Y eso que no te dijimos el alcance real que tiene, tiene un alcance de 600 metros, bueno, es letal a 600 metros", dijo Force orgulloso.

-"Pero queremos medir que tan preciso es, por eso pedimos a que el comandante te mande a llamar, al ballestero con mayor puntería de todo el ejercito"; dijo Mind todo emocionado.

-"Pero vi como se elevo por el retroceso del arma cuando disparaste…..no es acaso peligroso para alguien sin magia?"; pregunto preocupado el agente Delta.

Que aun tenía un parche de vendas en su lado quemado y faltante oreja.

-"Yo no soy tan fuerte usando la magia como crees chico, mi control con levitación es tan fuerte como el de cualquier unicornio, además, ya lo probamos ayer con guardias no unicornios, y aunque obtienen una pequeña sacudida, es eso, solo una sacudida, gracias al arnés que van usar para operarla que evita que todo el retroceso pegue en un solo punto y lo absorba el arnés"; dijo Mind todo confiado.

-"No lo se…."; decía Delta no tan seguro.

-"Chico, fue probado todo con principiantes que apenas le dieron al blanco, ya sabemos que es seguro de usar, ahora queremos ver que tal lo maneja alguien con una precisión inigualable", decía Force con un tono calmado para darle confianza al chico.

-"De acuerdo….vamos a ello entonces", dijo el como entonces Mind y Force le ayudaron a ponerse el arnes.

Y le enseñaron a como usar el arma. **(No lo detallo porque yo apenas lo se, no soy gringo como para saberlo y no voy a pegar una guía de Wikipedia explicando el uso de un arma)**

-"Ok chico, cuando tu quieras"; decía Mind como el y Force regresaron a los sacos de arena.

"Disparo a la diana a 100 metros…."; murmura Mind como lo anotaba en su libreta.

Al chico lo veíamos inhalar y exhalar para relajarse.

Como inclino un poco la cabeza para estar alineado con el punto de mira del arma

Y entonces…disparo.

* **bang*…*clang***

Todos sonreímos…..incluido Delta, más por el saber que no fue para tanto que porque le dio en el blanco.

Había un agujero directamente en el punto rojo.

-"Caballeros…acabamos de hacer historia"; dijo Mind con alegría, "Y eso que yo solo ayude con los cálculos de precisión y de tiro de los proyectiles"

-"Así se hace!"; grito emocionado Force como el nos abrazo a los con mucha fuerza.

Un abrazo corto, pero doloroso ya que el es bien fuerte.

-"Y bien….cuantas armas puedes hacer?"; pregunto yo con seriedad.

-"Podemos crear un arma con una cajita de 20 proyectiles cada semana por lo menos, y se alargaría a más tiempo si es que hay otros proyectos que hacer entre medias"; dijo Force un poco más serio.

-"Y cuantas les quedan para dársela a Delta?"; pregunto yo.

-"Unas 7 dentro del cargador nada más, usamos muchas durante las pruebas, pero como los casquillos son reutilizables, nos ahorrara el tiempo en crear cada proyectil"; dijo Froce.

-"Bien…escuchaste eso chico…si quieres devuelve tu ballesta a la armería, tienes una nueva arma que usar"; dije yo como el chico ya estaba intentando sacarse el arnés.

-"De acuerdo pero…..eh…..me podrían enseñar como ponérmelo y quitármelo por mi cuenta?"; pregunto el como casi se había enredado con las simples poleas de su arnés.

-"Armas nuevas, no esperes que los soldados aprendan a usarlas a la primera", dijo Force subido de hombros como iba a ayudar a Delta.

Parece que esta guerra va a favor nuestra de nuevo.

Y aunque sea de a un soldado por semana.

Algo es algo.

.-..-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-…-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Fresh Night / Agente Delta**

 **1 hora después**

 **Enfermería del ACM**

-"A que no adivinas para que me llamaron", decía yo todo positivo cuando regrese a estar con Quikie.

-"Que?"; pregunto con curiosidad ella como se inclino de su cama para verme.

-"Han creado una nueva arma el herrero y me lo han dado por ser el mejor tirador"; dije yo como le muestro la maleta en forma de guitarra con la que me hicieron esconderlo para no levantar sospechas.

La abro y le muestro el arma.

-"Ohhhhhh"; decía ella impresionada como se veía el arma perfectamente acomodada en la maleta.

-"Dicen que es un mini cañón….y si hace más o menos el mismo ruido, pero este es más preciso"; decía yo describiendo el arma, "Y es seguro….por mi bien, jeje"; decía yo algo nervioso.

-"Y esto lo usaras tu solamente o todos tendremos oportunidad de usarla?"; pregunto con curiosidad ella.

-"Dijo que si, todos podrán tener una, pero llevará su tiempo"; dije yo con honestidad.

-"Bien, bien"; dijo ella con calma no más.

-"Oh…..y por cierto, tu hermano fue a buscarte esta mañana a nuestro apartamento, junto a su hija y su esposa, estaban muy preocupados por ti"; dije yo haciendo memoria.

-"Y que le dijiste?", pregunto nerviosa.

-"Les dije que a pesar de todo, estas haciendo tu trabajo, porque si les decía que estabas herida….", decía yo, como ella me completo lo que iba a decir.

-"Iban a querer ir al hospital a verte", dijo ella más calmada.

-"Son buenos ponys, su hija es realmente traviesa, y si que la quieren mucho, no dejan de alabar todo lo que hace", dije yo.

-"Como siempre….."; dijo ella con una leve sonrisa, "Parece que pudiste conocerlos no?", pregunto ella.

-"Claro, me invitaron a desayunar cuando les dije que era tu novio, ellos si que querían saber de todo sobre como nos conocimos y esas cosas durante el desayuno", dije yo con una pequeña sonrisa al recordar esos momentos.

Si que estuve nervioso en todo ese rato, en especial cuando llego al tema sobre que si ya lo habíamos echo o no.

-"Pero me tuve que ir rápido porque tenía que pues, como sabes, el comandante me mando a llamar, y sabes, les basto con saber de mí que estas bien, y volverán a Clausdale"; dije yo con calma.

-"Ok…..no quiero que mi sobrina me vea así….después de todo….ella me admira a pesar de ser una simple repartidora por lo que ella sabe"; dijo ella algo triste.

Ella iba a ser un Wonderbalt.

Pero ella era demasiado buena para ellos.

-"Es bonito que a pesar de que crea que no fui lo suficientemente buena para entrar a los Wonderbalts, aun me admire por ser la más rápida pegaso que haya conocido y que los Wonderbalts se lo pierden y que ella hará todo para romper mi record de velocidad"; decía ella como sonrió con alegría, "Y lo de rapidez, es 100% verdad"; dijo ella con una sonrisa de orgullo esta vez.

En eso estoy de acuerdo, nunca vi a una pegaso más rápida que Quickie.

-"Aunque que color más extraño tiene la melena de tu sobrina, nunca vi a una pony con una melena de arcoíris", dije yo en un tono más relajado ya.

-"Viene de nuestra madre, aunque conmigo y mi hermano se saltó, nuestro otro hermano si le salió, pobre, la escuela para el fue difícil…..pero al final lo supero"; dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-"Y crees que nuestros…."; decía yo como ella me silencio al colocarme una pata en la boca.

-"Como dije….aun es muy temprano para eso quieres", dijo ella con calma como me daba una suave sonrisa.

Como yo solo asentí.

Como solo me quede con ella acompañándola el resto del día.

.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-

 **Comandante Comet Shimmer**

 **11 de julio del año 987 DDNM**

 **Oficina del ACM en Canterlot**

 **8:00 am**

Otra reunión informativa…

Espero que con buenas noticias.

A parte del echo que fue sin problemas el discurso de Celestia en el funeral hace unos días….

Quiero más buenas noticias.

-"Llevamos 5 días con calma, que me tienen que informar chicos?"; pregunto yo a Force, la Dra. Heart y el profesor Mind.

Zecora no, porque ella sabe que solo debe crear la pócima del olvido, tanto como para que ya podamos mandarla lejos y no necesitarla en años.

-"Eh estado trabajando con una de las hijas de Force una armadura completa muy flexible y fácil de quitar en caso de que le derritan una parte y requiera que se la quite inmediatamente, pero aun estamos verdes en eso, aun nos falta mucho en crear un mecanismo que permita la liberación de pequeñas partes de la armadura y que esta no se caiga en pedazos"; dijo Mind.

-"Bien….la tasa de muertos es porque los agentes se quitan las armaduras por sobrecalentamiento cuando reciben los disparos, es un buen plan"; dije yo algo impresionado.

-"Mañana tendría lista el segundo mini cañón y su respectiva munición esta lista, a quien se lo va dar?", pregunto Force.

-"La segunda en la lista de tiradores es la agente Blonde, puede ser nueva, pero si tiene buena puntería, y en especial, en estos momentos no esta hospitalizada por sus heridas", dije yo con seriedad.

Como Force asintió.

-"Y yo tengo algo importante que quiero hacer, y es liberar de esa jaula a Viper", dijo la Dra. Heart toda sería.

-"Viper?", pregunto yo confundido.

-"Así averiguamos como llaman a su especie, el profesor y yo, además que son creados en laboratorios con métodos más haya de nuestro conocimiento en complejos industriales que doblan en tamaño al castillo, y que no son los únicos extraterrestres, en sus recuerdos se podía ver seres de su tamaño pero más corpulentos, con armaduras verdes con la misma cara de los voladores **(Los mutones)** , e incluso extraños discos blancos que volaban sin la ayuda de alas, ni la forma de propulsión que los voladores, acompañados cada uno por 2 bolas voladoras con un ojo amarillo con ellos **(Se refiere a los discos y a los drones)** , dirigirse ellos en otra dirección a donde mandaban a Viper, y esos complejos son enormes porque cuando se los veía salir, se veía el terreno boscoso totalmente extranjero fuera de la instalación, pero era poco que ver porque estaba en pocas áreas del terreno, la mayoría estaba ocupado por las gigantescas naves alienígenas de diversos tamaños en el lugar, yendo y viniendo"; dijo ella con seriedad, "Al ver eso…..solo se que se toman suave con nosotros, porque con ese nivel de armamento…ya nos hubieran conquistado tranquilamente en el momento del ataque a Canterlot"

Demonios….

-"Esos otros que mencionas que iban en otra dirección…deben ser los que atacan ese otro planeta….y eso confirma que no somos el único planeta que esta bajo ataque….lamentablemente"; dije yo con pesar.

-"Todo eso lo averigüé con varias sesiones apoyadas por el profesor Mind y su habilidad de proyección de recuerdos, y Viper, como se llama su especie, pero como es la primera que tenemos con vida, le decidí mantener como su nombre, Viper se ha mostrado muy cooperativa, incluso hasta más tranquila y amena cuando le dábamos de comer pescado, parece que no tolera la carne roja, solo la blanca, pero…..se nota que es inteligente, con sus gestos ya señala cuando quiere ir al baño y le damos una cubeta para que haga sus necesidades, y cuando tiene hambre tiene un gesto para ello, y se mostró muy a gusta cuando….le di un baño de esponja después de tanto tiempo de bañar, no mostro ni un signo hostil contra mí y por eso…quiero que ya no este en esa jaula"; dijo ella toda seria.

-"Realmente si….es extrañamente tranquila…..y asusta, no creías ni por un momento que su especie nos ataco hace 5 días", dijo Mind.

-"Pero recuerden chicos, tiene dientes y come carne, y como los tigres, cuando están bien alimentados con gusto se mostraran tranquilos contigo, además no sabemos si solo esta planeando ser buena para que la dejemos ir, así que yo digo que no, que se quede en esa jaula…..", dije yo con seriedad.

-"Vamos…..es una especie inteligente y la tratan como una bestia…y ya ha demostrado que no lo es", dijo la Dra. Heart toda exigente.

*Suspiro*

-"Y si la mudamos a una jaula más grande…..estarías mejor con eso?", pregunto yo medio irritado.

-"Eso sería un avance", admitió la doctora.

-"Bien….y si no tienen nada más que decir, esta reunión queda finalizada"; dije yo con seriedad como todos menos la doctora se volteaban para irse.

-"Yo tengo una más, quiero conseguir una asistente que me ayude a comunicarme realmente con ella, enseñarle nuestro idioma", dijo la doctora toda decidida.

-"El doctor Mind no puede hacer un simple hechizo de traducción y ya?"; pregunto yo medio irritado aún.

-"No…..tendríamos que basarnos en un idioma base para ello, y su idioma base solo son sonidos guturales y silbidos, y mi hechizo solo forzaba las palabras a relacionarlas con cosas que yo conozco, por eso me drena mucha magia cuando había dialogo en sus visiones"; dijo Mind.

-"Y antes que diga nada, el comunicarnos con ella no necesariamente sea hablando, podemos enseñarle que significa nuestras cosas y enseñarle a escribir, eso si puede hacer cualquier especie avanzada"; dijo la doctora.

-"Bien…háganlo si realmente estás segura de que no va a pasar nada, por seguridad cuando hagan eso cierran con seguro sus puertas del laboratorio", dije yo con seriedad, aceptándolo de mala gana.

Es una buena idea si…..pero el riesgo es demasiado.

Además, aprenderá nuestro idioma y luego que?

Querrá que la meta en nuestras filas?

Porque es más que seguro que no la dejaré libre por allí en este planeta.

Lo malo que no ha pensado en el futuro…..que será de esa serpiente mañana?

-"Bien..", dijo de mala gana igual la doctora como ya todos se retiraron.

Aunque incluirla en nuestras filas no suena tan mala idea….

Dile eso a nuestros agentes que fueron heridos a manos de su especie.

Será de risas…..

.-..-.-..-.-…-..-.-..-.-..-.-…-…-.-.

 **Agente Delta / Fresh Night**

 **13 de julio del año 987 DDNM**

 **Apartamento de Quickie y Fresh**

 **5:55 pm**

-"Estas segura una vez más de querer volver…fácilmente te podrías haber quedado más tiempo en la base"; decía yo preocupado como acompañaba a Quickie de nuevo a nuestro apartamento.

-"Ya llegamos aquí Fresh, no tengo ganas de volver aunque me convenzas", dijo ella algo cansada como entro cojeando al apartamento, con las notables férulas en sus alas.

El doctor Woods dijo que ya esta mejor, aunque el sentirse algo entumecida a estas alturas es normal por lo de recibir un rayo, en cuestión de una o 2 semanas ya ese sentir desaparecerá porque los nervios ya se habrán sanado.

-"Ahhhhhh…..cama….vieja amiga, como te extrañe", decía ella toda feliz y relajada como se echaba en su cama.

-"Toda esta limpio, con sabanas recién lavadas"; dije yo con una pequeña sonrisa al final, al verla tan feliz.

-"Y con olor a fresas….buen toque, jeje", dijo ella con una risita al final.

Entonces me puse a encender la luz y a preparar las cosas para poder cenar, en serio me alegra que volviera a estar tan feliz y animada como siempre.

.-….-..-.-..-.-..-..-…-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Comandante Comet Shimmer**

 **En esos momentos**

 **En su oficina**

1 semana sin nada de ataques.

Aunque entra la noche….

Mmmmm

Apuesto 20 bits a que hay un ataque hoy.

 ***ziss***

Ok….gane 20 bits…..pero aun me debo otros 40 porque no es la primera tarde que pienso esto.

" _Comandante Comet…..nos atacan en Las Pegasos, directamente sobre la zona este de la ciudad, voy con un grupo de 6 por si han traído ellos nuevos soldados";_ decía uno de mis agentes de la ciudad.

Claro, que no voy a aprenderme todos sus nombres, en especial los que están del otro lado de Equestria y apenas podría conocer alguna vez.

Pero dejando eso de lado…

-"Y es como en Canterlot o…?", preguntaba yo preocupado cuando me interrumpió.

 _-"No, unas 2 naves pequeñas dejaron caer enemigos sobre esa zona y se fueron, al menos 12 contactos enemigos con sus respectivas vainas que impactan al suelo se han confirmado_ ", decía mi agente en la zona.

-"De acuerdo, ya saben que hacer"; dije yo con seriedad.

Como en seguida el corto.

Ok.

Volvieron a hacer ataques a "menor escala".

Ya no a trenes por desgracia.

*suspiro*

Creo que esta era se conocerá como la era de los meteoritos cayendo a ciudades sin parar si sigue la cosa así.

 ***zisss***

 _-"Aquí Agente Cero, esta vez estos rastreros aliens han dejado a sus tropas en las afueras del pueblo, 2 naves pequeñas por lo menos han dejado a al menos 12 tropas, todas las unidades en el área van a responder, y ya hemos pedido refuerzos de Dodge City"_ , dijo el agente como se escuchaba esta vez de fondo que la lucha ya había comenzado.

-"Bien, llamare a los agentes de Ponyville para que se preparen para marchar directo a su pueblo en el peor de los casos"; dije yo con seriedad.

" _Entendido";_ dijo el agente como apago su orbe.

Ok.

Volvemos a ataques en 3 zonas diferentes.

Ya ni siquiera cerca de Canterlot.

Se dieron cuenta que su ataque fue inútil, eso es…..técnicamente bueno.

Pero lo malo que al hacer eso ellos más bien atacaran cualquier ciudad o pueblo bien alejado de Canterlot.

Donde los refuerzos tardarían horas o incluso medio dia en llegar.

Malditos desgraciados.

Para la próxima vez que tengamos mini cañones, los enviare a estos pueblos alejados.

Ahora….

A esperar al tercer pueblo a que atacarían estos desgraciados.

Pero primero, a informar a Ponyville para preparar esos refuerzos.

.-.-.-.-..-.-..-…-.-.-..-

 **1 hora después**

-"Entendido agente Cero, equipo medico llegara con los refuerzos de Dodge City, no se preocupe"; dije yo cortando la comunicación como el agente Cero, con un vendaje en su cabeza se ha podido comunicar conmigo.

*suspiro*

Otro muerto y 7 agentes heridos.

Y este ataque fue más brutal porque ya no trajeron a los enanos, trajeron a 6 voladores, 2 Vipers y 5 de una nueva raza de alien.

Tan grandes como las Vipers pero robustos como un oso sobrealimentado.

Aunque son muy lentos al moverse, los que les jugo en contra, haciéndolos blancos fáciles para las ballestas, a pesar de que usan armaduras de color verdes más voluminosas.

Aunque sus armas solo son mas potentes, ya con menos tiros logran derretir las armaduras, por eso tantos heridos.

Dicen que son más voluminosas que las que llevan las vipers y causaban mas destrozos e incendios en dónde impactaban sus tiros.

Y en Las Pegasos fue el daño mucho menor.

No hubo muertos, pero si 1 herido.

Lo peculiar de Las Pegasos es que es una ciudad construida en terrenos escarpados y elevados sus edificios, que no se nota a simple vista porque el "suelo" esta compuesto de nubes.

Y a los que viven allí o la visitan se les hace un hechizo para caminar tranquilamente sobre las nubes.

Los alienígenas no tenían este dato y solo caían a su muerte los que no podían volar cuando intentaron pisar las nubes.

Los que si podían volar, que eran los voladores no duraron mucho, porque solo habían enviado a 3 para atacar.

3 contra 9 agentes repartidos por la zona hicieron que no tuvieran ninguna oportunidad.

Basicamente hoy fue un día relativamente bueno, y me debería alegrar.

Pero la cosa es esta…

Donde fue el tercer ataque?

No hay reportes de ningún tercer ataque.

…..

Eso…

Eso es lo que me esta dejando de dar vueltas la cabeza.

Donde fue el tercer ataque?

..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-

 **Capitana Tormenta Sky**

 **En mar abierto entre Aztecolt y El reino cebra**

 **1 hora antes**

*Se ve a una pequeña flota de 3 fragatas de batalla en medio del mar en calma pero con suficiente viento como para que las velas de sus 3 grandes postes sigan empujando a los barcos por el mar, como se ve que solo hay pocos marineros en cubierta*

 ***** Pero en el interior del barco, en la cabina del capitán se encuentra descansando en su cama con una jarra de ron repleta hasta ya medio vacía a lado suya, la capitana de esa pequeña flota, una unicornio de melena y cola gris con una linea amarilla en forma de rayo y peinado elegante pese a que un sombrero pirata descansa sobre ella, pelaje violeta oscuro y ojos verdes. Cutie Mark de una nube de tormenta con gotas de agua y un rayo, además de una cicatriz de corte que le cruza su pecho*

Es relajante solo tener una misión en el mercado negro por una vez en mucho tiempo, en la zona más tranquila de todas, los mares cercanos de Equestria, en vez de estar en el frente robando a los grifos y los ponys de Aztecolt.

No me quejo, es divertido, estar combatiendo a la guardia de Aztecolt.

Pero fue como una guerra, 3 meses continuos repeliendo a las fuerzas de Aztecolt que estaban intentando recuperar el pueblo de San Palomino de nuestro control.

Pero ni de cerca estuvieron de lograrlo.

Que bueno que vinieron refuerzos para que nosotros podamos descansar o ya nos hubieran vencido por desgaste.

Patético.

*suspiro*

Pero aunque me dieron a elegir de descansar de vuelta a la isla, o hacer la misión, preferí hacer la misión, porque simplemente más me gusta estar en el mar que en tierra, y mis chicos opinan igual.

Tienen que serlo o se bajan de mi barco después de todo, jeje. *pensó ella toda burlona como sonrió un poco*

*bebe un poco más hasta terminar por lo que se ve su tercera jarra*

Además el bamboleo de las aguas hace más fácil cuando quiero divertirme íntimamente con alguien aquí, jeje. *pensó ella ya como una borracha*

 ***fizzz***

 ***ziiiiizzzz***

 ***fizzzzz***

 ***ziizzzzz***

"Ahhhhhh!", alguien grito de repente después de esos extraños sonidos.

 **BOOOM!**

-"Pero que mierd…!", exclame en voz alta como uno de mis muchachos, un grifo entro por mi puerta con brusquedad después de escucharse una explosión.

-"Capitana nos atacan!", decía el medio asustado.

-"En pleno mar abierto…pero como?", pregunto yo confundida como me levanto, algo tambaleante por ya las muchas bebidas que tome.

Pero no tanto como para estar aturdida, más bien, se me quito un poco la borrachera al saber eso igual.

 ***una borracha de las tipo agresiva***

Porque nadie nos ataca en mar abierto y vive para contarlo.

-"Vamos Shank, tenemos unos imbéciles mal nacidos que combatir"; decía yo como mi cuerno materializaba mi hechizo favorito, el de lanzar rayos de electricidad.

Entonces por la puerta abierta entran unos extraños disparos de color verde que le dan directo a Shank en su cuerpo y parte de la cabeza.

Los disparos le abren un agujero enorme en el pecho haciendo que se salga parte de sus órganos creando un gran charco de sangre y viseras en el suelo, y la de la cabeza prácticamente le vuela la mitad de su cráneo.

-"Hijos de puta….me deben un teniente mal nacidos!"; grite con enojo como fui a la salida de mi oficina.

Y pude ver a que demonios nos enfrentábamos.

Eran 4 seres tan grandes como los minotauros, pero incluso más voluminosos, con armaduras verdes y extrañas que empezaban a disparar a mis muchachos que salían desde abajo del barco con espadas en mano al escuchar la explosión.

Y estaban disparando desde el frente del barco a todo lo que se mueva.

Además que veo que en uno de los lados que lleva a las escaleras al interior del barco, fue destruida con una buena explosión, como se veía las llamas empezar a consumir esa zona como por desgracia restos de viseras y partes del cuerpo de algunos desafortunados tripulantes que estaban en ese lugar cuando lo que sea que haya estallado, exploto.

-"Hey….no me importa quienes…..!"; les grite con enojo, pero antes de dejarme terminar mi amenaza me empezaron a disparar con sus extrañas armas 1 de ellos.

Pero las pude esquivar a la vez que atacaba de regreso en un poderoso rayo que le dio directo en el pecho matando a la maldita criatura, pero yo no reduje la potencia de mi rayo cuando le impacte a ese, el rayo salto a sus compañeros y solo fue el de usar mucho de mi poder para electrocutarlos a los 4 hasta que estuvieran carbonizados.

-"Nadie evita que amenace a alguien!", grite con enojo puro como bombeaba toda mi magia posible para potenciar el rayo y veía como esos 4 se retorcían, y pequeños orbes que cada uno tenía empezar a brillar.

 **BOOOOOM!**

Una poderosa explosión me lanzo por los aires haciéndome chocar contra la pared que da a mi cuarto privado con mucha fuerza.

Esos malditos explotan….

Debo recordar eso….para la próxima que quiera matarlos justo encima de donde guardamos la polvora para los cañones!

2 de los 3 postes habían caído y el barco se empezó a inclinar hacia adelante para irse a pique.

-"Cuando averigüé quien los envio seres raros yo…."; decía yo con enojo como la adrenalina aun me llenaba, al igual que el alcohol como me ponía de pie ignorando la sangre que brotaba de mi nuca por el golpe que me di al salir volando por la explosión.

Yo entonces solo camine a un borde del barco para ver cuáles de mis barcos escoltas estaban bien y el porque no respondieron en mi ayuda.

Y lo que vi…...

Fue que ya estaba paralelo a ambos barcos, pero que en si, ambos barcos sus cubiertas estaban en llamas, como se veía grandes huecos por explosiones en las zonas inferiores de los barcos.

Y se veía a esas mismas criaturas que atacaron mi barco, parados triunfantes en ellos, notándose claramente la masacre que hicieron.

-"No voy a morir sin pelear", dije con determinación como intentaba cargar mi cuerno para otro ataque…..pero por desgracia yo al verlos a ellos, ellos me vieron a mi, y esos seres desde ambos barcos empezaron a abrir fuego contra mí.

Así que tuve que retroceder a mi cuarto sin mi hechizo estar listo aun.

Como la lluvia de proyectiles empezó a caer sobre el cuarto.

Los cristales estallaban, el techo se colapsaba sobre si como el piso.

Todas mis cosas empezaban a ser destruidas.

Como ya me olvido de hacer mi hechizo de rayos y me creo una burbuja protectora a mi alrededor como todo colapsaba y algunos rayos casi me dan pero la burbuja los absorbía todo lo que podía, pero lo que fueran esos proyectiles eran demasiado potentes y me drenaban mucha magia.

Y en cuestión de solo unos segundos.

El área que quedaba de mi barco cedió.

Haciendo que cayera al océano.

Una vez pasó eso, los disparos cesaron.

Yo aun mantenía la burbuja protectora como los restos de mi barco se dispersaban alrededor mía

Y pude ver como mis barcos escoltadas robadas por esos malditos se alejaban de mí, como yo me quedaba en medio del mar en pleno atardecer.

Deje mi burbuja protectora como ya había llegado a mi limite con mi magia.

Y caía definitivamente al agua.

-"Tuvieron suertes malditos…..pero los encontrare…ya verán que si….", decía yo con enojo como me mantenía pataleando para no hundirme, como buscaba cualquier cosa que flotara para no hundirme.

Entonces….2 extrañas naves llegaron del espacio con una rapidez tal que no lo vi casi ni venir y se posaron sobre mis barcos.

Alienígenas?

Nos atacaron seres espaciales?

Esto…..

No puede ser.

Me conformaba que fueran demonios del tártaro.

No malditos aliens.

Aunque…..esa carne extraña que recogimos de Equestria ahora tiene sentido.

Vinieron a recoger a sus camaradas caídos…..

Ahora…..esa Zecora…sabría de esto?

Y fue todo un intento de asesinato de Bloody Mary

Si es así….creo saber a quien voy a cocinar con mi rayo cuando salga de esta…..*pensó enojada como le chispeaba un poco su cuerno*

Porque ni loca voy a dejarla la satisfacción a Bloody Mary de matar a la traidora.

(Pero que sin que la capitana se diera cuenta, el leviatán sentía la perturbación en su mar, y la magia negra viniendo de esas naves…y el no puede permitir más seres con magia negra en sus aguas…)

Entonces de repente 4 gigantescos tentáculo del ancho de mis barcos se elevaba del mar a al menos cien metros sobre el nivel del mar en el camino de los barcos.

El leviatán había llegado.

Me pregunto como sabía Bloody Mary de esto….

O será el leviatán que lo supo por su cuenta?

Pero no importa, esos aliens no lo vieron ni venir como los tentáculos bajaron con una velocidad y fuerza incoporables

Triturando y haciendo explotar sus naves como las pulverizaba….junto con mis barcos escoltas.

-"Siiiii, tomen eso mal nacidos!"; grite con gran jubilo, pero mi alegría cambio a terror puro cuando vi que la punta de los tentáculos terminaban demasiado cerca de mí….

Tome una fuerte bocanada de aire.

Causando un tsunami monumental.

Y por la fuerza de arrastre del agua y la gran cantidad de escombros que había en el agua me sumergio y a la vez me arrastro con la gran ola, y mientras intentaba salir a la superficie o siquiera orientarme como solo giraba y giraba por la fuerza del agua, por desgracia me golpeo uno de los escombros del barco bien duro en la cabeza…

Cayendo así a la inconciencia, dejando que solo la ola me arrastre…..y si la creadora lo desease….terminar en la superficie y no terminar ahogada.

.-…-..-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-.-..-.-.

 **Bloody Mary**

 **HopeTown (Isla y ciudad portuaria del reino Cebra, y sede principal de los piratas de Bloody Mary)**

 **En esos momentos**

 **En su habitación privada**

*Se la ve a una cebra mirando por el balcón de su habitación que da directo al puerto, donde se encuentra parte de su armada pirata descansando, tiene la melena lacia y larga que le llega casi al suelo, la cola igual, es blanca y negra como lo sería una cebra, es delgada, pero tiene un poco amplias las caderas haciendo que se vea algo voluptuosa su trasero, normal en las cebras haciendo algo muy atractivo para muchos machos y algunas hembras al verla, y se la ve usando un collar de oro con un símbolo de un dragón azul con ojos rojos descansando en su pecho*.

-"Terminaste"; decía yo hablando con Kurutu. (Como ella tiene los ojos en blanco como su símbolo de dragón sus ojos están brillando)

" _Si….la sentí apenas llegaron a estas aguas…magia negra externa…..no es nada que sentí alguna vez….",_ decía Kurutu con su voz profunda que te le helaría el alma a cualquiera.

A mi no.

No soy cualquiera.

-"Debemos preocuparnos?", pregunto yo.

El apenas me dijo que sentía magia negra externa, no lo dude ni un segundo, lo deje ir a exterminarla.

No quiero que nada arruine mis planes.

" _No…para mi al menos…tus mercenarios…..son otra cosa….atacaron una flota tuya, ….que volvía de_ _ **Equestria**_ _"_ , dijo el sonando realmente enojado al pronunciar ese nombre, ya se su rencor que tiene con las princesas, pero aun no es el momento.

-"Mis chicos que recogían un encargo de mi hija, carne extranjera según ella….tendrá algo que ver con el ataque de esas fuerzas con magia negra externas?"; pregunto yo con muchas sospechas.

" _Posiblemente"_ , dijo el, _"No me importaría probar atacando una de sus ciudades"_ , decía el con seriedad.

-"No nos adelantemos…llegara su momento Kurutu, mandaré a un pequeño escuadrón para que le hagan una pequeña visita a mi hija, y luego ya me darán el visto bueno para adelantar nuestros planes o no…."; dijo yo toda seria.

" _Esta bien…"_ , dijo el dijo todo paciente…" _Esperare…"_ , dijo el como empezó lentamente a cortar nuestra conexión.

Oh hija mía….

Creí que eras más lista que tus demás hermanas. *pensaba eso como empezaba a caminar a su cama*

-"Bueno…..siempre puedo hacer una más…"; dije yo con una sonrisa como me subo a la cama.

-"Y escuche que provenías de una familia de eruditos eh….estás listo para plantar una nueva semilla en mí", decía yo toda sensual como le acariciaba la mejilla…..a un pegaso amordazado y con las alas amarradas y con grilletes.

 **(Y no, no es BDSM, en serio esta en contra de su voluntad)**

-"Mmhhmhmmh", decía el todo nervioso como solo asentía con la cabeza.

-"Bien…..así que hazlo bien o ya sabes que pasará con tu familia si no salgo satisfecha ok", decía yo sonando amenazadoramente excitada.

El solo asintió amordazado.

Como solo empezaron a…

 **(Censurado)**

.-..-….-.-.-.-.-…-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-

 **Capitana Tormenta Sky**

 **De mañana**

 **14 de julio del año 987 DDNM**

 **Ubicación: ¿?**

*pitidos de monitor cardiaco*

-"Joder…mi cabeza", murmuraba yo como recuperaba la consciencia como estaba echada de espaldas en algo muy cómo cómodo, abro los ojos y veo que estoy en un hospital de alguna clase, yo sola con una fuerte luz mañanera entrando por la única ventana y estoy vestida con esa ropa de paciente de hospital, que es una bata que solo te tapa el pecho.

-"Estoy viva creadora…en tu cara, yo solo moriré en una batalla", decía yo triunfante con la pata que no tengo conectada al monitor en alto, pero me duro poco.

Porque una contusión más desgaste de magia más la resaca hace mi cabeza explotar, mi boca secar y con ganas de vomitar como no se tiene idea…

-"Oh, estás despierta…", decía un pony tierra en un tono amable, que por su sombrero blanco y camisa verde, creo que era un enfermero.

Y estaba arrastrando un carrito de alimentos a mi habitación.

-"Donde estoy?", pregunto yo ya débil, como las ganas de arrojar me estaban ganando y también sentir que en todo mi cuerpo siento un dolor espantoso.

-"Estas en el hospital central de Baltimare, te encontramos tirada en la bahía junto con el resto de trozos de un naufragio después que una gran ola de 1 metro de alto casi destruye los muelles. **(Recuerden, ellos apenas podrían medir 1,3mt de alto los ponys, así que para ellos es alto)** ", dijo el enfermero en tono amable.

Tan lejos me lanzo la ola que termine de regreso en Equestria?

Como que no estoy muerta?

Aunque mejor prefiero agradecer eso que estar muerta.

-"Me podría al menos decir que tal estoy, o si me va a dar…"; quería con la otra pata agarrar algo de su carrito de alimentos, que trajo muy cerca de mí con mi otra pata, pero me detuve de hablar como sentí que algo me restringía.

Enseguida vi que era, y vi que estaba esposada a la barrilla metálica de la camilla, e inmediatamente me toque el cuerno con mi otra pata y sentí que tenía algo metálico en ella.

-"Uchh….y no mencione que usted esta bajo arresto preventivo por supuestas pruebas que encontró la guardia real alrededor de usted cuando la encontraron en la costa", me tense demasiado, aunque eso significo que me explotara más la cabeza, acaso saben quien soy yo…..o encontraron pruebas de que vengo de una nave pirata, pero al carajo mi dolor, no quiero estar con dolor y en la cárcel, "Unos señores están afuera para hacerle unas cuantas preguntas"; decía el como ya iba a volver a la puerta.

-"Hey…"; dije yo con rapidez, "Al menos dame agua y algo para el dolor no?"; pregunto yo realmente adolorida, esperando que se acercara.

-"Bien, es lo menos que puedo hacer", decía el pony todo educado como de una de las bandejas saco un frasco con pastillas y saco unas 3 y sirvió agua en un vaso de plástico de una tetera que tenía en el carrito.

Y me lo empezó a traer.

-"Aquí tiene"; dijo el como se acerco a mí a una buena distancia para que yo pueda agarrar las cosas.

-"Gracias…."; decía yo como tendía mi pata para agarrar las cosas y con todas mis energías….agarre otra cosa, el cuello de la camisa del enfermero y con fuerza lo atraje hacia la cama, más precisamente a la barrilla de la cama, noqueándolo, "Por informarme de los guardias", finalice con una sonrisa, pero cambio a arcadas como me punzo la cabeza por el repentino esfuerzo.

Pero si necesito las drogas.

Y con algo de mucho esfuerzo, llegue a la bandeja y solo agarré el frasco con pastillas, y me tome varias, creo que unas 5 o 6, porque demonios este dolor de cabeza y me las trague con toda el agua de la tetera, al menos estaba tibia y no hirviente.

Aunque que pésimo carrito de comida, tiene agua en tetera y ni siquiera esta caliente.

Pero bueno….ahora como escapo?

Mmm….ya se…

*Con su pata libre se empieza a revisar todo su cuerpo*

Diablos, no tengo mis cosas….nada de nada, ni me ganzúas de emergencia pegadas en mi melena.

Parece que debo improvisar.

Acerco el estúpido carrito y empiezo a buscar si tiene algo que pueda usar como el dolor ya esta por fin pasando a segundo plano.

Ensalada bien fría…..

Lechuga negra…

Tomates que se ven en las ultimas…

Margaritas cercanas a estar marchitas….

Pan bien duro…

Rayos, ni a nuestros prisioneros les damos tan horrible comida.

Le damos la golpiza de su vida y luego le damos una buena comida….

Licuada, porque muchas veces se quedan sin dientes o con la cara muy hinchada para querer masticar.

…

Vamos, dame algo más que estúpidos cubiertos de plástico…..

Aja!

-"La confiable barra de mantequilla, nunca subestimes a un clásico"; decía en voz baja toda confiada, como la tome y la empecé a frotar sobre mi pata donde tenía las esposas.

Y una vez que estaba cubierta y manchada de mantequilla empecé a jalar con fuerza….

Y aun con la mantequilla estos malditos si que me pusieron las esposas más pequeñas.

Aunque no me duele en estos momentos la verdad.

Más bien….como que ya no me duele nada.

Al menos estos Equestres saben hacer medicinas.

Entonces en un último fuerte tirón me libero, pero fue tan fuerte que me caí de la cama, tirando el carrito de comidas y cayendo sobre el inconsciente enfermero.

Haciendo un ruido tremendo.

-"Gracias por ser mi colchón de seguridad amigo….pero debo de irme"; decía yo toda burlona como le agito su melena.

Como voy marchando a toda prisa a la puerta, y ya solo empiezo a sentir mis patas entumecidas.

Ok.

Si que eran fuertes esas drogas.

Creo que mejor no más me voy de aquí pero ya.

*se quita su bata de paciente como abre la puerta*

*mira a la izquierda* Nadie importante y solo el final del pasillo con una ventana en ella.

*mira a la derecha* Mierda….

*se mete de nuevo a la habitación*.

2 guardias reales que están hablando con una doctora, aunque más es la doctora que parecía coquetear con ellos.

Pero tampoco esta lo suficientemente linda para que los distraiga demasiado mientras yo intente pasar desapercibida.

Al menos lo suficientemente distraídos como para no verme asomar por la puerta.

Así que….

Por afuera?

*va rápido a la ventana y mira por ella*

Porque no…6to piso y estoy si nada menos que en el frente del hospital y debajo de mí hay guardias vigilando la puerta como en la calle de abajo esta medio ajetreado el día de hoy.

No pasare desapercibida si me decido hacer el papel de araña y descender por las paredes.

Haber…..tengo 2 opciones.

Ir por afuera en plan salida "sigilosa", con mis patas entumecidas y que apenas puedo sentir algo y sin magia con riesgo de caer a mi muerte.

O ir a lo salida en plan fuerza bruta atacando a cuanto guardia me cruce para ir a mi libertad.

Mmm…

No siento nada en mi cuerpo por las drogas así que si recibo daño ni me daré cuenta….

A lo bruta tendrá que ser.

*se va a la puerta de nuevo y se asoma por ella*

La doctora sique en plan coqueta con los guardias.

Y al ver mejor a los guardias reales pegasos, los veo desarmados mientras solo llevan armaduras.

Y…ohhh, mira pues, elegí correctamente.

Uno tiene un llavero encima.

Talvez pueda hacer otra cosa aquí. *se pone toda pensativa como mira la carretilla*

Voy a parar la carretilla y la empujo hacia afuera y choca contra la otra puerta al frente de donde estoy, causando mucho ruido.

-"Chest…?"; pregunto una voz femenina toda confundida.

-"Quédese aquí señorita…pida ayuda si pasa algo", decía una voz masculina.

Como no escuche nada más que pasos de herraduras que se acercaban a mí.

Así que yo solo tome el cuerpo del enfermero y lo puse para hacer tope con la puerta, y tomaba una de las bandejas metálicas de comida y me ponía de un lado de la puerta, del lado ciego obviamente.

Entonces la manija de la puerta sono y quería abrir, pero el cuerpo del enfermero estaba bloqueándolo.

-"Pero que…"; decía uno de ellos.

-"Esto es malo, pediré refuerzos", dijo otro como uno de ellos pateo con fuerza la puerta, abriéndola y lanzando al pobre enfermero fuera de la puerta, y chocando la puerta en mi cara.

Haciéndome sangrar mi hocico y costándome un poco respirar, pero el dolor no lo sentía.

Uno entro y vio al enfermero tirado y fue con rapidez para ver si tenía pulso.

Como el otro entro, parece que el que la puerta se abriera de una fue lo que le motivo a entrar igual.

Mala suerte para el que mirando hacia mi cama y no detrás de la puerta.

 ***clank***

De lleno justo en el hocico con fuerza dejándolo noqueado y con el hocico igual de roto.

Entonces el que fue a revisar al enfermero me vio hacer eso a su amigo y se abalanzo contra mí.

Haciendo que cayera en el piso, estando los 2 cara a cara, como me sujeto las patas delanteras contra el piso.

-"Ríndase señorita pirata de los Bloody Mary, o será peor para usted"; dijo todo serio y enojado.

-"La próxima vez, que tu enemigo no quede cara a cara a ti imbécil", dije yo con una sonrisa ganadora al final como le di un rodillazo en donde más le duele a un semental.

-"Uaaa", dijo el un tono ahogado.

Haciendo que se fuera a un lado como se colocaba sus cascos en esa zona mientras estaba tirando en posición fetal con lagrimas en los ojos.

-"Novatos", dije yo como para que el dolor en sus partes nobles fuera lo de menos le di una patada en la cabeza, dejándolo noqueado igual.

-"Gracias por traer las llaves caballeros", dije yo en un tono educado bien forzado como agarre las llaves de uno de ellos como empecé a buscar la llave que cupiera en el seguro mágico en mi cuerno.

* **click***

-"Bingo…", dije yo con una sonrisa triunfante al final como el seguro en mi cuerno se cayo y ya podía sentir mi magia en mi cuerno otra vez y empecé a soltar chispas para verificar.

-"Guardias…está todo bien…?"; pregunto preocupada una voz femenina como se acercaba a la puerta de mi cuarto.

La abrió y me vio a mí con mi cuerno cargado y echando chispas con un enfermero y ambos guardias noqueados.

-"Creo que….vendré mas tarde"; decía ella como quería huir, pero le di una pequeña descarga eléctrica, que la hizo chillar un poco, pero fue lo justo para dejarla inconsciente.

-"Que montón de principiantes, se nota que no han tomado un prisionero en todas sus vidas"; dije yo con una sonrisa de victoria como tome el frasco con las pastillas para después para cuando regrese el dolor, como empezaba mi búsqueda por Zecora.

Estaba en Canterlot si no me equivoco…..

.-.-…-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Comandante Comet Shimmer**

 **Ese mismo día**

 **11:23 am**

-"Si les dije bien claro que no necesitábamos guardias en la zona porque la alertaría", dije yo enojado como recibía una mala noticia.

 _-"La capitana Sunny Heart insistió que sus chicos podían cuidarla e interrogarla, que no es nuestra jurisdicción tratar con los piratas, no importa si son los de Bloody Mary, que nos quedemos con los alienígenas y ya esta",_ dijo mi agente de más alto rango en Baltimare algo nervioso.

-"Lo sería…..si no fuera porque ustedes mismos dijeron que encontraron trozos de alienígenas carbonizados, armaduras verdes quemadas y destrozadas y pedazos quemados de seres vivos sin identificar en la playa después del tsunami de anoche cerca de ella, haciendo que eso ya no es involucre", dije yo con gran enojo.

 _-"Dijo que talvez solo haya sido una víctima….victima pirata y después de un interrogatorio simplemente se le borraría la memoria",_ dijo nervioso mi agente.

-"Victima mi trasero agente!"; grite con enojo, "Es una pirata, una pirata que logro matar a los alienígenas o solo sobrevivir con suerte, que se yo, pero es la única que sabría porque demonios el tercer ataque alienígena sucedió fuera de Equestria, además, ya no esta en la guardia real agente, esta en el ACM, usted no responde ante ella, responde ante mi, y cuando dije que la quería que la trajeran en tren apenas vieran que estuviera estable rodeada de 6 agentes armados en un vagón cerrado, con ella completamente encadenada para saber lo que sabe, quiero que lo cumpla, no se vaya a dormir porque la capitana Sunny le dice que se encargara ella!"; dije yo con mucha rabia en mi voz.

Haciendo que mi agente se encogiera de los nervios.

Nunca soy así.

Pero cuando me hacen enojar, me enojan de verdad.

*suspira para aplacar algo su rabia un poco*

-"Sabe al menos si sigue en Equestria?", pregunto yo aun enojado, pero ya no alzando la voz.

 _-"No…..lo poco que sabemos es que no entro a puerto, eso es seguro", decía_ el de los nervios.

-"Bien….sigue en el país...y esta es la cosa extra, si no la hayamos, averiguamos lo que sabe y la descartamos, se ira con el chisme a Bloody Mary, y no necesitamos un segundo frente en nuestras costas, así que agente Astro, la recompensa para el agente del ACM que me traiga con vida a esa pirata, recibirá 5 mil bits y 2 semanas de vacaciones pagadas a donde desee"; dije yo con seriedad.

No es nada que el presupuesto no tolere.

-"Le informare a cada miembro en toda la costa este, avísale a todos agente"; dije yo en un tono de mando.

Y espero que la encuentren o si no…

 _-"Si señor!";_ dijo el ya menos nervioso como corto contacto.

*golpea con fuerza la mesa, dejando un pequeño agujero en ella*

-"Se abre el puto segundo frente jooder!", grite en voz alta con enojo.

.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-..-.-

 **Guao…..los piratas entran al ruedo, entran los Mutones y vemos un vistazo a como es Bloody Mary.**

 **-"Mmmm…..me gusta la locura", decía mi Seras toda sonriente como estaba echada en la cama desnuda junto a Lola que también lo estaba y que estaba riendo en voz baja como tenía una mirada perdida hacia arriba.**

 **-"Ahora…..porque el buen humor?", pregunto yo.**

 **-"Yo siempre lo estoy, y esta vez no es nada, solo medio que ha aceptado lo que le ha pasado", dijo Seras con calma.**

 **-"Se que no saldré de aquí….y lo único que será de mi vida es una vida de sexo lésbico y futa….", decía ella algo perturbada por eso ultimo como miraba hacia arriba con una mezcla de frustración y pesar, "Y ver programas raros de otras dimensiones, así que disculpa si no mantengo la cordura cuando mi potencial se desperdicia aquí"**

 **-"Te dije que estamos como una parada del tiempo aquí, no envejeces y puedes entrar en cualquier universo que el autor quiera sin problemas, así que técnicamente no estas mal gastando nada, si no hay lugar donde gastarlo en primer lugar"; decía Seras como le daba un pequeño abrazo.**

 **-"Pero no puedo subsistir de la televisión y del sexo", dijo ella cruzándose de brazos toda enojada.**

 **-"Pero no evita como mojas la cama y gritas cuando pasa lo del sexo eh"; decía Seras fastidiándola.**

 **-"Es algo biológico inevitable", dijo ella haciendo pucheros enojada.**

 **-"Bueno….me alegro que al menos las cosas estan mejor si necesidad de drogas"; dije yo con una sonrisa al final el autor.**

 **-"O porque ya no se te ocurría una droga nueva para hacernos consumir"; dijo Seras.**

 **-"O también eso, jeje", dije yo algo apenado.**

 **-"Y mi capitulo…que te parecio?", pregunto yo ya para cambiar de tema.**

 **-"Se ponen las pilas el ACM con sus cosas y desarrollas personajes, a la obvia pareja y como los malditos piratas entran al ruedo, aunque es justo que los mataras a toda esa tripulación, eran literalmente alienígenas con armas de plasma peleando contra marineros en un barco de madera y que usan espadas, era obvio cual sería el desenlace, y lo del escape del hospital, un 3/10 en originalidad, pero un 10 explicando porque tan poca seguridad"; decía ella.**

 **-"Gracias…..supongo"; decía yo con calma.**

 **-"Hey, tu querías la verdad o no?"; pregunto Seras**

 **-"Bueno….si", decía yo con algo de pesar.**

 **-"Pero no te preocupes, sigue dando ganas de saber que pasara, y eso es lo que importa", decía ella con una sonrisa al final.**

 **-"Gracias", dije yo.**

 **-"Y….se nota que no tuviste de nuevo una historia de relleno con nosotros verdad?", pregunto yo.**

 **-"Eres predecible muchas veces…", dijo Seras.**

 **-"Si, pero bueno, ya sin mucho más que decir, literalmente, nos vemos todos queridos lectores", decía yo el autor.**

 **-"Y pasen un domingo genial, una tarde o noche de domingo genial, porque sabemos que usan la mañana para hacer tarea del lunes o los obligan a hacer la limpieza dominical"; decía Seras con una sonrisa como se despedía.**

 **-"Jeje, lo que ella dijo, y no se olviden de comentar", decía yo el autor.**

 **-"En serio…nunca me acostumbrare a que estes hablando al aire…", decía Lola como ya terminaba este relleno y el capitulo por hoy.**

 **Hasta el miércoles amigos lectores.**


	10. Es tarde, pero todavía sirve, jejeje

_**Capítulo 10: Búsqueda implacable versión Ponys**_

 **Comandante Comet Shimmer**

 **14 de julio del año 987 DDNM**

 **1:00pm**

 **En su oficina**

-"Zecora, a que no te imaginas porque te mande a llamar"; decía yo todo serio.

-"No, aunque debe ser importante, porque estaba en medio de la preparación del lote de pócima del olvido para reabastecer a Las Pegasus y Appel Losa", dijo Zecora toda curiosa.

-"Zecora, ayer en la madrugada llego a nuestras costas una pirata, no sabemos su nombre, pero si sabemos que es una unicornio de melena y cola gris con una línea amarilla en forma de rayo y peinado elegante, pelaje violeta oscuro y ojos verdes, Cutie Mark de una nube de tormenta con gotas de agua y un rayo, en medio de su cuero cabelludo tenía el tatuaje de los piratas de Bloody Mary, espero que tu sepas algo sobre ella, después de todo conociendo de donde procedes", decía yo todo serio.

-"Y porque quiere saber el nombre de una pirata cualquiera comandante?", pregunto confundida ella.

-"Porque al parecer fue arrastrada por un tsunami a las costas de Baltimare, de milagro aun con vida, pero la cosa es que lo que se trajo el tsunami no solo fue ella, si no, escombros de barcos, cuerpos quemados y cercenados y restos de las armaduras verdes de los alienígenas fortachones que atacaron últimamente, pero escapo antes de que pudiera conseguirla traerla aca para sacarle toda la información de manera extra oficialmente", decía yo todo serio.

-"Y con extra oficialmente quiere decir….?"; pregunto Zecora con curiosidad.

-"Significa que se le sacara toda la información necesaria de todas las maneras posibles, tanto físicas como mágicas, y luego hacerle olvidar todo el suceso y liberarla en la frontera con Aztecolt", dije yo todo serio, "Aunque a que viene tantas preguntas, la conoces acaso?"; pregunto yo con curiosidad yo esta vez.

-"No, solo fue curiosidad", dijo ella con calma de nuevo, aunque sus ojos puedo notar que oculta algo…..

Puedo sentirlo.

-"Al final, no respondiste mi pregunta….la conoces o no?", pregunto yo como la miro fijamente.

-"No, pero algo que si se que cualquier mercenario que sufre un ataque va de regreso a contarle a mi madre, para cazar al que lo hizo y destruirlo…", decía ella con calma, " _O ser mi padrastro….hasta que se aburra mi madre"_ , susurraba ella con leve molestia.

Cree que no le escuche, pero si lo hice.

-"De acuerdo….puedes irte entonces"; dije yo como ella asintió y se fue.

No puedo ni imaginar que clase de educación vivio esa yegua.

Aunque con las caderas que se le esta formando…..mmm…su madre no debe estar tan mal.

Una loca peligrosa….pero eso no evita pensar que talvez su madre sea sexy.

…

No, no…

Es una criminal.

Aunque si llegamos a capturarla de manera extraoficialmente…

No, eso esta mal. *pensó el como se sacudía su cabeza*

Mejor solo doy un aviso de se busca de esa pirata y ya.

Que por como la describen, suena a alguien muy exótica…..

.-..-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.

 **Dra. Prime Heart**

 **Laboratorios**

 **En esos momentos.**

Realmente estas criaturas su masa corporal es totalmente muscular…ahora no me sorprende por la armadura que usan, más densa y pesada que las que usan los voladores y las vipers, se necesitó a 3 ponys tierras para cargar una armadura sin el cuerpo dentro cuando se lo llevaron para que Mind analizara la armadura.

Aunque por lo demás su fisiología es como la de cualquier mamífero….*pienso eso como esta mirando en el interior de uno de los mutones*

*Silbido*

-"Oh….que pasa Viper?", pregunto yo como me paro y alejo de las entrañas del muton y le pongo atención a Viper.

*Silbido* ella dice como señala hacia la puerta.

-"Oh Zecora…que se te ofrece?"; pregunto yo, cortésmente con una sonrisa falsa, como aun tenía los guantes puestos cubiertos de la sangre de fortachón alienigena.

Porque esta yegua solo ha significado estrés para mi vida.

-"Ha surgido un problema y necesito tu ayuda", dijo ella toda seria.

Yo rode los ojos.

Con ella mi presión sanguínea se disparara hacia las nubes.

-"Y cual es el problema?"; pregunto yo fastidiada.

-"La pirata que consiguieron los del mercado negro para transportar la carne extraterrestres hacia mi madre fue atacada por estos aliens, pero ella sobrevivió y hay un 50% de probabilidades de que esa pirata venga hacia mí para hallar respuestas o el restante 50% vaya ante mi madre a hablarle sobre lo que paso", dijo ella toda seria.

-"Y no tienes una idea de cual de las dos opciones eligio con seguridad?"; pregunto yo esperanzada….solo un poquito.

-"No, y no puedo salir a preguntar a mis contactos del mercado negro, porque es más que seguro que me delatarían si supieran que ya se que me esta buscando, porque entre una hija potencialmente traidora a una pirata sobreviviente posiblemente enfadada y aun con Bloody Mary respaldándole, su lealtad estará con la segunda"; dijo Zecora toda seria.

-"Y ahora que hacemos?"; pregunto yo toda seria.

-"Yo solo se que me tengo que quedar aquí, en las barracas durmiendo, no puedo arriesgarme en ir a la superficie sola, al menos hasta que pase una semana o 2, allí sabré si eligió la segunda opción y decidió volver con mama", dijo Zecora algo nerviosa, "Y te necesito a ti para que seas mis ojos y hasta hables con Green para que me quede aquí sin levantar alguna sospecha entre los demás", dijo ella.

-"Mmm….eso si puedo hacerlo, porque es más, de el fue quien confirme tu historia del leviatán y sabe del tema", dije yo media ya aliviada de que talvez esto ya no me involucre tanto.

-"Así que, aquí estás Zecora", decía Green como entraba al laboratorio.

-"Me buscabas?"; pregunto Zecora extrañada.

-"Una pirata encontrada en Baltimare, la ciudad más al sur de Equestria y es posiblemente que la conozcas, además, una pirata tan cerca de la costa de Equestria justo unos días después de que les diéramos la carne a tus chicos en el mercado negro…...como que creo que sabes de quien estábamos tratando"; decía el todo serio.

*Zecora suspiro*

-"Eres un viejo astuto….."; decía Zecora de forma halagadora, "Y si, se quien es, su nombre es Torment Sky, una capitana muy respetada en la flota de mi madre, su especialidad es su magia y control del rayo, puede electrocutar a uno o a varios a la vez, dependiendo que tan cerca estén entre si, electrocutarlos hasta matarlos o dejarlos inconscientes, y su personalidad es tal cual como cualquier pirata, borracha, mal hablada y lujuriosa, y mi madre le estima mucho porque le consiguió a su 4to esposo y mi padre, el que más ha durado al lado de mi madre, aunque también fue demasiado lujurioso ya que no le fue nada leal a mi madre y fue asesinado brutalmente por mi madre y se hizo que todos borraran todo rastro de el, y lo único que se es que se apellidaba Sparraw, su nombre ya se perdio en el tiempo", dijo ella con pesar.

-"Ok, no pedí tanto cuento, pero la cosa es esta, hiciste algo a la carne para que los aliens la atacaran?", pregunto Green todo serio.

-"No, solo le quitamos las partes metálicas, nada más"; dijo Zecora.

-"Aunque, creo que solo porque sus cuerpos aun emanan magia negra después de muertos….creo que por eso fueron fácilmente rastreables por los aliens", dije yo toda pensativa.

-"Pero si así fuera el caso, ya nos hubieran invadido directamente y destruido la base"; dijo Zecora.

-"No se olviden de que estos laboratorios están reforzados en todos los sentidos, ni teletransportarse dentro se puede, así de hermético contra toda amenaza es", dijo Green todo serio, "Aunque creo que atacaron a esa pirata para recuperar los cuerpos y no dejar que los investiguen en otro lugar…..aunque eso es solo una teoría más que nada"

-"Bueno, dejando eso de lado, al final ella va a venir o no Zecora?", pregunte yo con seriedad.

-"Esa es la cosa…no lo se", dijo Zecora toda seria.

*Green suspiro frustrado*

-"Entonces como dijiste…..vamos esconderte aquí hasta que todo pase, después de todo, nada pasa sin que yo lo sepa y Comet confía que se lo diga todo lo que pase", dijo Green todo serio.

-"Gracias viejo Green"; dijo Zecora agradecida.

-"Y debes saber algo, lo hago por el ACM y Equestria, si fuera una lucha directamente con tu madre, hubiéramos pintado una diana contigo en el centro como carnada para atraer a tu madre y matarla", dijo Green todo serio y medio sombrío.

-"Lo entiendo", dijo ella con voz neutra.

-"Ahora vamos, te enseñare cual es la cama menos dura de las barracas", dijo Green todo serio como le hizo señas para que le siguiera.

Y Zecora lo hizo.

Yo me quede en silencio por un rato como se iban.

*Bufido*

-"No se que dijiste…pero espero que haya sido palabras de aliento…..o de apoyo, porque realmente las necesito para no gritar"; dije yo toda estresada.

.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-

 **Capitana Torment Sky**

 **15 de julio del año 987 DDNM**

 **2:34 am**

 **Manehattan, Equestria**

 **Acercándose a la Comisaría de la guardia local**

Los intermediarios que me dieron la carne solo me dijeron que venía del mismo palacio real en Canterlot la carne, pero que no saben si Zecora esta refugiada allí o solo estaba allí como punto de encuentro.

Pero me hablaron de unos ponys que me podrían decir donde está precisamente.

Los que trabajaban con ella en el tráfico de pócimas en esta gran ciudad.

Y que fueron capturados por confiarse demasiado.

Aunque quien no se puede confiar estando aquí con guardias tan inexpertos.

Que demuestra que pueden prosperar ignorando que todo el mundo está caótico.

Me da rabia eso, los equestres prosperando mientras el resto de naciones sufren en silencio.

Por todos los cielos, vivo impaciente cada día que nos permitan conquistar estas costas y hacerles vivir lo que es el mundo real a estos ponys. *pensó levemente enfada, como se paseaba por las sombras de la ciudad con leve neblina y ya desierta por las altas horas de la noche usando una gran manta marrón que la cubría todo*

Mmm….hasta sus centro de detención son grandes…..aunque por lo que escuche, solo hay una sola, para una gran ciudad…..realmente viven en su propia burbuja no. *pensaba ella como había llegado a su destino y se paraba en frente de la comisaría, como solo unas 2 simples farolas la iluminaba los letreros que decían "Comisaría"*

Es un edificio de ladrillos de 5 pisos con muchas ventanas…..

En serio, si no fuera por el letrero se parecería a otros edificios de la zona.

Además, es un edificio de la guardia, donde están los guardias que monitorearían la puerta?

En serio estos Equestres me lo hacen demasiado fácil.

*entra al lugar despacio, con el cuerno cargado por si acaso*

En el lugar esta un gran escritorio con una pony tierra con gorra y camisa azul durmiendo con la cabeza plácidamente apoyada en el escritorio y con una revista cubriéndole la cara.

A parte el decorado que son sillas, plantas y posters de la guardia real y que hay que ser respetuosos con todos.

Con una puerta de metal al lado izquierdo que dice "Celdas" y en el lado derecho una puerta que dice "Escaleras", con una lista de lo que hay en cada piso.

Pero eso no me importa.

En serio…..? *pensó ella haciendo una mueca de fastidio*

Mejor que estos chicos no salgan, porque si descubren que fueron capturados y arruinando una operación de trafico de pocimas tan rentable por esta clase de ponys.

Serán la próxima botana del leviatán.

En fin.

*camina lentamente hacia la recepcionista*

Solo necesito las llaves para las celdas y listo.

-"Eh….", decía ella como al parecer me oyó acercarme, "A dormir….", dije yo con una sonrisa traviesa como con mi cuerno solo la electrocute solo con la intensidad de dejarla inconsciente, y como estaba media dormida, apenas si alcanzo a decir algo antes de caer inconsciente de nuevo sobre la mesa

Además simplemente no es divertido matar así por sorpresa, me gusta hacerlo con honor en plena batalla.

Además es más divertido así.

*entonces busca la llave en la recepcionista y en el escritorio hasta encontrarla*

Sigo diciéndolo, muy fácil.

*entonces va tranquilamente trotando hacia la puerta que va a las celdas, que estaban sin seguro*

Claro que si…..*pensó ella con algo de disgusto*

No es divertido hacer esto así.

Si soy pésima haciendo sigilo.

Y aun así estoy pasando sigilosamente.

Muy mal equestres, muy mal.

*entra a las celdas que resulta ser un sotano, encendiendo las luces en el proceso*

Mmm…ok, 4 celdas suficientemente grandes para que quepan 8 ponys en cada una, pero 3 de ellas están vacías no.

Pero 1, esa 1 tiene mi premio.

Los 2 tarados que se dejaron capturar.

*va al frente de la celda de esos 2*

-"Hey inútiles despierten"; dije yo irritada y con leves dolores de cabeza.

Malditas pastillas, se me acabaron ya hace horas.

….

Joder, no despiertan eh… *entonces enciende su cuerno*

-"Que despierten holgazanes"; dije yo con más enfado como les lanzo una descarga eléctrica directo en sus traseros, menos intenso que le di a la recepcionista, pero fue suficiente para hacerlos medio brincar del dolor y el miedo.

-"Hey, eso es abuso policial"; decía uno que era un simple pegaso rapado de pelaje gris todo enojado como se sobaba donde le di.

-"Quiero doble postre por ese trato malo sin motivo"; decía el otro medio enojado que era un unicornio blanco regordete y algo más chaparro con pelo algo largo para ser un semental, mientras se veía que usaba un bloqueador de magia en su cuerno.

Pero sus caras cambiaron al verme.

-"Hey, tu no eres la oficial Yamy"; decía el pegaso bien confundido.

-"No, pero soy la capitana Torment Sky, de la 3era flota de los mercenarios de Bloody Mary, y vengo por algo de información de ustedes 2, y si no responden, créanme, ese dolor que sienten en sus traseros será nada a lo que les espera si no me quieren decir nada", dije yo con enojo y seriedad.

Ambos ponys tragaron salivas.

Dándose cuenta de quien soy pese a la poca luz que hay en el lugar y las vendas que aun llevo en la cabeza.

-"Que quieres saber?"; pregunto algo asustado el unicornio regordete.

-"Saben donde esta Zecora?", pregunto yo toda seria.

-"No sabemos dónde está, solamente sabemos que se la llevo la mismísima capitana de la guardia real, Sunny Heart para un proyecto secreto", dijo el pegaso delgado medio nervioso.

-"Acepto un trato con el gobierno Equestre y no pensaron en intentar comunicárselo a su líder?", pregunte con enojo.

-"Es que esta prisión es más agradable que nuestra casa"; dijo medio nervioso el pegaso.

-"Estamos bien alimentados, tenemos postres ricos, y es traído siempre por una linda oficial, no tenemos prisa por volver a la vida de criminales todavía"; dijo el gordito medio nervioso igual.

-"Es como ser ricos, pero sin trabajar y tener que dormir en el suelo"; dijo el pegaso todo optimista.

-"Aunque si eres un rico que se droga, siempre terminara en el suelo, más que en su cama, así que creo que en eso si nos parecemos a los ricos"; decía el gordito medio pensativo.

-"Y lo de las celdas….", decía el otro pero tuve que pararles.

-"Suficiente!"; dije yo gritando de enojo como usando mi magia y con telequinesis los sostuve a los 2 y los acerque a las barras, chocándolos con mucha fuerza contra ellas, "Debería cortarles las gargantas por faltarle el respeto a nuestra líder al incumplir con su deber"; dije yo con veneno en mi voz como les hablaba tan cerca como las barras me lo permitían, como los aplastaba prácticamente contra las barras.

Ellos se veían muy asustados por lo que dije.

-"Pero…lo haré cuando vuelva de hablar con Zecora, no quiero que sepan que estuve aquí hasta que me haya ido del país ya, y eso significa sin dejar cadáveres por el camino….por ahora"; dije yo con gran odio hacia ellos, par de vergüenzas rindiéndose ante la vida fácil.

-"Pero como regalito para que recuerden lo que les espera…."; decía yo como los solté con mi telequinesis y usando mi magia especial, los electrocute…más fuerte que la yegua de alla arriba.

Lo que los hizo chillar como puercos a ambos, dejándolos semi conscientes.

Los unicornios y pegasos toleran más electricidad.

Así que no más por eso aumente mi descarga.

-"Así que coman el mejor postre que estos equestres les puedan dar, porque será el ultimo de sus vidas", dije yo con enfado como me empecé a alejar de ellos, "Y más les vale que nadie sepa que estuve aquí, o solo incendiare el lugar"

Bueno….

Solo tengo que visitar a esa capitana.

Que si esta al nivel de sus guardias, esto será pan comido.

*ya sale del edificio*

(-"Vooooy a pppedirle commmo ultimo dessseo un mega fffflan dde cchocolate….", decía el pegaso tartamudeando por la descarga eléctrica)

(-"Y…yooo cccreema batida", decía el unicornio en un tono igual que el pegaso.)

(-"Ssoolo crrema?", pregunto confundido el pegaso)

(-"Ssservido dddessdde sus labios…..pppero los laaabios de abajo", decía el unicornio aun tartamudeando pero con una sonrisa en su rostro)

(-"Mmmmm…ccccreo quuue yoo peddire lo mismo….peeero cooon ffflan", decía el pegaso sonriendo igual a pesar de que ambos sabían cual era su inevitable destino)

(Positivos hasta el final después de todo)

 **(Lo que esta entre paréntesis son conversaciones que no escucha el protagonista del momento por cierto)**

 **.-.-.-.-..-..-..-.-..-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Capitana de la guardia Real Sunny Heart**

 **Ese mismo día**

 **En su casa en Canterlot**

 **10:23 pm**

-"Realmente necesito vacaciones"; decía yo toda agotada, mayormente mentalmente como cierro la puerta de mi casa detrás de mí y me apoyo en ella.

No solo tengo al imbécil de mi ex diciéndome que es mi culpa porque esa estúpida pirata se haya escapado, si no que tengo que lidiar con todo el maldito papeleo que eso conlleva.

Maldita burocracia.

-"Necesito algo de vino y una buena cena…..al demonio si es muy tarde"; me dije a mi misma como prendí la luz de mi casa y me fui a la cocina.

Una simple de 2 pisos con los cuartos arriba y la cocina, sala y comedor abajo.

Y lamentablemente es muy solitaria gracias a que mi hija se queda en el castillo y mi ex es….pues mi ex.

Rayos, hasta todo esta lleno de polvo porque es llegar, comer, dormir, asearme y repetir por lo movido y ocupado que se ha vuelto todo.

Talvez hasta necesito una ama de llaves. Gano lo suficiente para darme ese lujo.

*entra a la cocina y va caminando directo a la refrigeradora*

*se la ve con su cuerno brillando como saca por instinto de uno de los estantes una copa como ella abre con su pata la refrigeradora para agarrar un vino que esta por la mitad ya bebido*

-"Que extraño….si esta botella es nueva", dije yo confundida como miraba el vino casi vació

Además, tenía otro lleno, donde está?

Se supone que me debería durar por al menos 1 semana por como bebo una copa al día.

*Pero mientras miraba confundida la botella y la refri, no sintió como de forma sigilosa una unicornio se acercaba hacia ella con una botella de vino vacía en una de sus patas*

* **porrazo***

 ***thump***

*pero antes de que la botella que sostenía ella cayera al suelo como su dueña, es agarrada por magia por la otra unicornio*

(-"Mmm…la verdad que no tienes mal gusto para los vinos", decía Torment Sky como dejaba la botella vacía que uso para noquear a Sunny a un lado y se bebía la que quedaba, como en la cabeza de Sunny se formaba un enorme chillón en la zona donde le golpeo)

.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-

 ***Un tiempo indeterminado después***

-"Urgg….mmhmhmmmmhhhmmh!, quería hablar pero sentía que tenía algo en la boca y me empezó a invadir el pánico.

Abrí los ojos y tampoco veía nada, me quería mover pero tampoco podía, sentía que estaba muy incómodamente atada en una silla con mis patas delanteras en el respaldar de la silla y mis patas traseras a las patas delanteras de esta, y la silla estaba clavada al piso para no agitarla si quiera.

Y mis intentos de hacer magia tampoco servían, aun con el dolor de cabeza bien obvio que estoy sintiendo.

-"*Un fuerte bostezo*…..rayos, que te quedaste fría buen tiempo", decía alguien algo adormecida con una voz femenina de un pony de Aztecolt, algo exótica.

 **(Habla con acento latino, casi como una colombiana)**

-"Mmmmhhhhmh"; es lo único que pude decir, como quería decir quien diablos era ella.

Quien sería lo suficientemente estúpida para atacar a un oficial Equestre.

-"Escucha, no se que dijiste, pero no me importa, la cosa es que solo tengo una pregunta para ti, y mientras más rápido las respondas, reduces la posibilidad de salir de aquí con algún hueso roto o tus agujeros tan ampliados que ni un dragón podría darte placer, entiendes"; dijo ella en un tono amenazante como sentí su respiración muy cerca de mi cara, y un olor muy notorio a alcohol, "Ahora asiente si has entendido*

Yo no cedí ante su amenaza y no dije ni hice nada.

-"Mmmm…esperaba no tener que hacerte esto pero…", dijo ella como sentí como algo parecido a un bate choco contra mi pecho, con mucha fuerza, y creo que sentí que una costilla o 2 se habían roto.

-"AGGGGGGGGGG!", di un grito ahogado por el intenso dolor como bajaba mi cabeza y jadeaba por el dolor.

-"Ahora…..has entendido lo que dije?"; pregunto ella como subió mi cabeza jalando mi cabello.

Yo tuve que asentir.

-"Bien", dijo ella sonando triunfante.

-"Ahora dime donde está Zecora, y no finjas que no la recuerdas o que no sabes quién es, me lo han confirmado el par de payasos que encerraron en Manehattan y algunos ponys del mercado negro que ella esta aquí en esta ciudad, y si ellos no saben donde están, es que una fuerza superior a la civil la esta protegiendo, y quien más que la líder de la guardia real equestre para que me lo diga donde está", decía ella toda seria, "Ahora, tienes menos de un minuto para responder, o este bate que tengo conmigo ira por donde no te brilla el sol", dijo ella más que como amenaza, como si realmente quisiera hacerlo por diversión.

Maldita loca.

Si salgo de aquí voy a cazar a todos esos malditos desgraciados y al demonio si la pena capital es ilegal.

Yo los mato.

Y joder, tenía que ser la pirata que escapo, porque solo ellos son los únicos que podrían interesarse por alguien como Zecora.

-"Ok, te quedan 10 segundos, habla ya o el bat entrara sin vaselina"; decía ella disfrutando de esto como sentía que alguien levantaba mi cola.

Mierda va en serio!. *pensó en pánico*

Ni siquiera deje que Comet fuera tan lejos conmigo!

-"Vas a hablar y no vas a gritar por ayuda?", pregunto ella toda seria.

Yo solo asentí.

-"Bien…..pues habla"; decía ella como me saco lo que sea que tenía en mi boca.

-"Trabaja en los jardines reales del castillo haciendo pocimas con las plantas que tenemos en el invernadero real, y duerme bajo vigilancia de guardias en el mismo castillo", dije yo con honestidad.

-"Sabes…...tu trasero se salva por ahora…", decía ella con calma como yo solo suspiraba de alivio, "Porque solo me dijiste la maldita verdad a medias"; dijo ella con enojo como me dio un fuerte golpe en mis patas delanteras atadas en mi espalda, y creo que una de ellas se rompió.

-"Aaa…ggg"; iba a gritar del dolor pero ella inmediatamente me puso de nuevo lo que sea ella me puso, en la boca.

-"Mis chicos me dijeron que el día de ayer les prometieron para el día de hoy el envió de carne exótica como ellos dicen para Bloody Mary y pagar su deuda por posible traición, en las afueras del castillo, esta noche a las 11, pero no recibieron el día de hoy más temprano confirmación de eso, además que dicen que ella salio del castillo ayer y nunca volvió, pero tampoco se fue de la ciudad, así que….dime donde esta su otro refugio, o juro que ya no será un bate que entre por tu trasero, será la maldita pata de tu cama"; dijo ella al final con un tono muy agresivo.

¿?

Pero que diablos.

Como que ella sabe más de donde está esa maldita cebra que yo?!

 ***crack***

-"Ahora, vas a decirme donde está?"; pregunto ella sonando agresiva como la escuchaba de lejos.

Espera.

Realmente fue a romper mi cama?

Espera.

Seguimos en mi casa?

Joder, tengo que decirlo.

Porque al demonio Comet.

Proteger su maldito grupo no vale que me penetren y arruinen mi posterior y tenga que usar pañal para ir al baño luego.

Yo solo tuve que asentir.

Ella me quita la mordaza.

-"Está debajo de la tienda Plumas y sofás, solo tienes que pasar por el vendedor/ guardián del lugar que apodan Green para poder pasar por su acceso secreto", dije yo muy adolorida.

-"Mmmm….muy bien, acaso era muy difícil?", pregunto ella toda triunfante.

-"Pudre….", iba a responder pero ella otra vez me cerró la boca.

-"Por cierto, necesitas comprar más vino, ya no hay, ahora espera recordarlo para cuando despiertes"; dijo ella toda tranquila.

ESPERA NO….

*La electrocuta con su cuerno hasta dejarla inconsciente*

(Y le empieza a desatar y dejar tirada en la cama)

(-"Mmmm….puedo hacerlo mejor", decía Torment toda pensativa por unos momentos hasta que se le ocurrió algo, la puso con la cabeza de lado recostada sobre una almohada mientras deja su trasero levantado hacia arriba y su cola a un lado)

(-"Jeje, espero que el quien te encuentre reciba una linda sorpresa, jejej", dijo ella toda burlona como se fue de la escena del modo tan sigiloso que cuando entro)

(Por la puerta trasera con las bisagras y el seguro todas rotas)

-_.-..-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-

 **Capitana Torment Sky**

 **16 de julio del año 987 DDNM**

 **9:54 am**

 **Al frente de la tienda de Plumas y Sofás**

*¨Tin tin* (el timbre que hay cada vez que abren la puertas)

-"Bienvenidos a sofás y plumas, que necesita", decía un viejo unicornio todo tranquilo de pelaje verde y pelo blanco y bien cortado detrás del mostrador de esta tienda como se me quedaba viendo fijamente.

Me pregunto como nadie pregunto como una tienda así sigue abierta…...y no levantar sospechas.

Porque la tienda esta vacía pese a que ya es media mañana.

Pero luego recuerdo lo ingenuos que son los ponys y se me pasa.

-"Vengo por algo de información", dije yo con calma igual al ver al anciano y acercarme a el.

*se pone a colocar el letrero de la tienda, de abierto a cerrado con su magia*

-"Sobre que sofá es más comodo o que pluma es mejor para escribir?", pregunto con simpleza el viejo como se me quedaba viendo.

Y yo eh estado en esto por mucho tiempo.

Y esa mirada.

Esa mirada no es la de un pony pacifico.

Eh visto esa mirada en marineros que han pasado por batallas tan fuertes y brutales que lo explican como ir de paseo por al tártaro y de regreso.

Su mirada de este viejo es dura, pese a que tiene una cara amable.

Es el pony con la mirada de póker más buena del mundo te lo digo yo.

-"No, estoy investigando el paradero de una simple cebra llamada Zecora, es una cebra, joven, y que le está a punto de caer la ley pirata si no obtengo ciertas respuestas de ella", dije yo como llegue a estar frente a frente con el unicornio verde y lo único que nos separa es el mostrador, "¿Sabes acaso donde está el?", pregunto yo toda seria.

-"Oh", dijo el como su cara se puso más seria, "Sabes en primer lugar en que te estas metiendo niña?", pregunto el todo serio con un tono que se hacia imponer.

-"Realmente, no, pero lo que quiero son genuinas respuestas, y no voy a salir hasta que consiga unas respuestas viejo"; dije yo media impaciente como cargaba mi cuerno.

-"Piénsalo 2 veces niña", dijo el bien serio como el también hizo brillar su cuerno, "Porque esto terminara mal para ti si lo haces".

-"Que curioso, iba a decir exactamente lo mismo de ti", dije yo como le di un golpe a la caja registradora enviándola lejos con enojo, "No soy una niña anciano"; dije yo con enojo como ya salía chispas de mi cuerno como estábamos en una competencia de miradas, "No te tengo miedo"

…..

-"Muy bien"; dijo el todo serio como apago su magia, "Vamos haya, te llevare con ella", dijo el como empezó a caminar hacia una puerta dentro de la tienda.

Yo me quede confundida en el lugar.

…..

-"Esta bien..."; dije confundida como aun mantenía encendido mi cuerno, pero a menor intensidad.

Por si acaso.

Lo seguí hacia donde al parecer era su bodega hasta caminar a una pared con una imagen con una frase en un lenguaje que no entiendo, encendió su cuerno y por si acaso yo me prepare para cualquier truco raro.

Pero el solo hablo un idioma extraño y la pared desapareció revelando un ascensor.

Zecora se metió en una secta secreta acaso?

El me guío a que me subiera con el en el ascensor.

Nos subimos a un ascensor como el solo acciono la palanca para bajar y la pared volvía en sí, y empezamos a bajar.

Y el descenso era rápido, aunque iba a terminar tan rápido como empezó.

Solo unos pocos pisos nada más.

-"Acaso no te enseñaron en la escuela de piratas a nunca bajar la guardia?", pregunto el viejo como me sonrió como el solo retrocedió de las puertas del ascensor.

Pero antes de que le pudiera electrocutar hasta la muerte al viejito.

Las puertas se abrieron, revelando a un unicornio macho, pelaje amarillo, cabello rojo corto, levitando un arma extraña con el y con el estaba un pony tierra bastante corpulento.

-"Sorpresa", dijo el como no pude reaccionar a tiempo y el…

 ***bang***

*directo en su pata derecha*

-"Mierda!"; dije yo como sentí como mi pezuña delantera derecha casi como explotara y como algo más choco con mi pata trasera hiriéndomela haciéndome tropezar y apagar mi cuerno por distraerme con ese dolor enorme.

-"Ahora duerme pequeña pirata"; dijo el nuevo unicornio como hizo flotar una jeringa inyectándomela justo en mi cuello.

-"Porque información quieres, información te daremos….pero bajo nuestros términos", decía el viejo todo tranquilo como se acercaba a mí y yo me sentía cada vez más mareada.

Joder, no se que tenía esa cosa, pero el efecto si que es rápido.

-"Púdrete viejo….."; decía yo como caía rápidamente a la inconsciencia.

Por subestimar a estos putos ponys…

*cae inconsciente*

(-"Te dije que esa alarma silenciosa en la tienda sería útil"; dijo Comet a Green)

(-"Si, porque fue mi idea", dijo Green todo tranquilo)

(-"Ok…tu idea"; dijo Comet sin querer discutir, "Y bien echo Force por tener un mini cañón tan pronto"; decía Comet felicitando a Force)

(-"No esta terminado ni el mango, o el disparador, o el cargador, era un rifle de un solo tiro por los detalles que faltan por terminar, pero aun así estoy orgulloso de que funcionara igual de bien sin estar 100% terminado"; decía Force con orgullo)

(-"Ahora vamos Green, averigüemos como demonios y por qué consiguió llegar hasta nosotros", dijo Comet como cargo con su magia a la pirata)

.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-…-.-.-.-.-.

 **Y pos que capitulo más curioso no?**

 **Más detallitos y desarrollo de personajes, más secretos.**

 **Una escena de tortura…..**

 **Brutalidad contra prisioneros en ambos sentidos.**

 **Jooder, esto acaso no es The Punisher la serie?**

 **Jajaja**

 **Los que conocen la serie sabrán de que hablo.**

 **En fin, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, y nos vemos el domingo y averiguar que pasará con nuestra pirata y si Bloody Mary entrara al ruedo.**

 **Además de más ataques extraterrestres.**

 **No se olviden comentar.**

 **Y no se lo pierdan.**

 **Hasta el domingo queridos lectores.**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Capítulo 11: Conspiraciones y másss secretos**_

 **Capitana Torment Sky**

 **16 de julio del año 987 DDNM**

 **Ubicación: ¿?**

 **Hora: ¿?**

-"Mmmm….esa fue una buena siesta al menos"; decía yo como despertaba…

En una jaula muy pequeña, tanto que ni me podía mover y que solo me permitía estar echada y nada más, y las barras estaban demasiado juntas como para poder pasar mis cascos a través de ellas.

Y el despertar trajo de nuevo el dolor de cabeza y ahora, el dolor en mis patas del lado izquierdo.

-"Hey, no tenían una silla para atarme a caso, esto es humillante", decía toda irritada.

Como veía que estaba en una especie de laboratorio, con frascos repletos de órganos extraños flotando en un liquido extraño en una estantería, y varias mesas con restos de liquido verde seco y partes de carne tiradas en ellas, y estaba al parecer sola.

-"Ok….esto es nuevo para mí", decía yo confundida.

*silbido*

Ese silbido de serpiente se sintió demasiado cerca! *pensó asustada como hizo lo posible para girar su cabeza a su lado para ver que era*

-"Que demonios…?", pregunte confundida como veía a una serpiente de 2 metros…..con brazos…y pechos como minotauros.

….

….

*silbido*

….

…

-"Ok…..definitivamente eso es nuevo", dije yo asombrada.

-"Mira quien despertó…", decía una voz algo ególatra, la misma que me disparó.

*voltea al lugar de donde viene la voz*

Y por esa puerta viene el maldito unicornio que me disparo con esa arma larga extraña, y le acompaña el viejo verde **(De color no lo que piensan)** y una yegua unicornio de pelaje color crema y melena rojo atada en un nudo con bata de laboratorio, se nota de mediana edad.

-"Sabes que cuando salgo de aquí te voy a partir el cuello", decía yo todo agresiva.

-"Guao, alguien despertó de malas no?", pregunto el todo sarcástico como el era el único que se acercó a mí.

Y no valía siquiera intentar hacer magia, por sentir un peso extraño en mi cuerno, es obvio que me han puesto un bloqueador.

-"Ahora me vas a decir porque una raza extraterrestre ataco a unos piratas", dijo el todo serio.

Debe ser el maldito líder de este lugar.

Quería buscar saliva para escupirle, pero mi boca estaba seca.

-"Primero, ustedes esconden a Zecora?", pregunto yo toda seria como veo el viejo acercarse al unicornio ególatra este.

-"Como tu…?", estaba preguntando cuando el viejo saco una jeringa y se la inyecto en el cuello al unicornio este.

-"Green…pero….que….?"; preguntaba confundido como caía inconsciente al suelo.

La unicornio con bata estaba sorprendida y toda nerviosa por lo que acaba de pasar.

Pero no grito ni nada.

-"Ya puedes pasar", decía el viejo como de la puerta al otro extremo de donde estaba yo, entraba Zecora con unas alforjas encima.

Solo la vi una vez en toda mi vida hace varios años atrás al unirme a los piratas de Bloody Mary, ella no era de parar con otros ponys realmente, más le agradaba tratar con plantas y animales, pero ahora al verla de nuevo y ver que no solo estaba heredando la figura de su madre, si no como posiblemente consiguió hacer que estos 2 unicornios traicionaran a su líder local….ahora se que sigue los pasos de su madre.

-"Zecora…si tu madre te viera sentiría orgullo y a la vez ganas de matarte"; decía yo con una sonrisa.

Orgullo del como tomo el control de un lugar bien organizado.

Matarla por hacerlo en sus espaldas.

-"Ya lo se", decía ella como se acercaba hacia mí, pasando de largo a esos 2 unicornios, la yegua unicornio estaba nerviosa, y el viejo estaba con su cara de póker perfecta, "Y muy fácil sería matarte ahora mismo, pero ya de seguro los ponys del mercado negro le llevaran el chisme a mi madre, sobre todo esto, y matarte no serviría de nada"

-"No quisiera ser tu entonces"; decía yo toda sonriente.

-"Puede ser que si puedas ser yo"; decía ella como sacaba un frasco con un liquidó azul con cabellos flotando en ello de sus alforjas, "Ves esto?", decía ella poniendo el alto en frasco.

-"Si, es bonito, pero que tiene que ver con lo que dijiste?"; pregunto yo.

-"Es una pócima muy interesante, la cree de una flor muy curiosa que crece en este país el bosque Everfree, se llama broma venenosa, y tiene propiedades mágicas que alteran físicamente al que siquiera la roce la flor, pero con alguna combinaciones de otras flores y cabello de cebra…puedo transformarte en una cebra por 3 días…de forma natural, sin rastros de magia, porque la flor se combinara con tu magia natural haciéndolo imperceptible totalmente, te lo haría beber, te peinaríamos como yo, te borraríamos la memoria también de forma natural y entregarte a mi madre con mis recuerdos, ella te mata y yo sigo viva"; dijo ella de una forma muy fría.

Que me recuerda ahora si a su madre.

*trago saliva*

-"Tengo otra opción?", pregunto yo ahora si nerviosa.

-"Si, que le digas a este pony que te atacaron los aliens, sin saber porque, que tu sola sobreviviste, no menciones nada sobre el leviatán, porque estoy segura que el fue el quien causo el tsunami, no digas nada sobre la carne o sobre nosotros, entendiste, luego el te "borrara" la memoria sobre lo ocurrido con una de mis pócimas, obviamente alterada para que solo tenga el efecto de noquearte, aparecerás fuera de Canterlot porque el no le importa que hayas noqueado a esos guardias en Baltimare y por eso no tendrías cargos criminales, volverás a Hope Town, le contaras a mi madre que no la estoy traicionando, que me sacaron de la cárcel una organización ultra secreta dentro de Equestria para obtener mis pocimas del olvido para evitar que la población de Equestria se entere de que los aliens nos quieren invadir y que yo acepte ayudarlos porque no quiero que los aliens nos invadan, entendiste?"; pregunto ella.

-"Eso ultimo es verdad….o es un cuento…?", pregunto yo.

Porque como nadie aquí sabe que vienen los aliens?

-"Eso si es verdad, con sus recursos eh logrado hacer que una población entera se olvide que cada semana hay un nuevo ataque alienígena, ahora, aceptas, que para que esto funcione, el comandante no debe estar inconsciente por mucho tiempo"; dijo ella toda seria como señalaba al unicornio tirado en el piso inconsciente.

Mierda.

-"Ahora…antes de decidir…..tu sabías que la carne de esos aliens que teníamos en los barcos los atraerían?", pregunto yo toda seria.

-"Genuinamente ni sabíamos que les interesaban que les pasaría a sus muertos"; dijo Zecora toda neutra.

…

No se si creerle o no.

-"Es verdad…para nosotros fue una sorpresa que les atacaran por la carne alienígena"; decía nerviosa la unicornio con bata.

Mmmm…..

-"Te conviene aceptarlo niña, con gusto podríamos usarte para llegar ante su madre convirtiéndote a ti en cebra y transformar a otros de los nuestros como marineros conocidos de tu organización y conseguir el collar de Kurus, matar a Bloody Mary y ser nosotros los que tengamos el poder de un leviatán de nuestro lado, y claro esta, matarte porque ya no nos servirías de nada", dijo fríamente el viejo.

….

-"Una cosa más…..que esperas que haga tu madre apenas se entere de esto?", pregunto yo.

-"Ella de seguro suspenderá todas las operaciones de conquista y hará retroceder a su gente a zonas 100% controladas por ella para montar defensas, y conociendo como es de reservada, ni los civiles de las naciones que controle se enteraran de lo que pasa si los alienígenas ataca a los mercenarios de mi madre, manteniendo el secreto ante los ojos del mundo y evitar que los aliens se concentren en Equestria y que se dividan también en atacarlos a ustedes", dijo Zecora toda seria.

-"Y esperas que combatamos a seres del espacio sin muchos datos?", pregunto yo confundida.

-"No, en donde te dejen afuera, allí te dejaré unas alforjas con cuadernos que explican todo sobre el estilo de lucha de estos aliens que pudimos recopilar", dijo Zecora con calma.

-"Ok…si quieres que nosotros también participemos en la defensa de este mundo, porque no solo le piden una alianza…mama aceptaría después de todo, nadie conquistaría este mundo antes que ella", decía yo con curiosidad.

-"Si, aceptaría a cambio de que le sean leales a ella, y que compartan todo lo que los hace especiales…"; dijo Zecora como el viejo interrumpio.

-"Y nosotros no entregaríamos armas de alto poder en mano de piratas", dijo el viejo como me miraba con frialdad.

-"Y que me detiene en, no sé, hacer que tu madre mande escuadrones a conquistarlos y robarle sus cosas", decía ella.

-"Porque nos condenarías a todos a una guerra innecesaria y nos dejarían vulnerable a los aliens, así que por el momento debemos manejar esto sin guerras internas esta claro"; dijo Zecora.

-"Como el cristal…acepto su segundo plan", dije yo derrotada.

Realmente no tengo opción

-"Buena elección", dijo Zecora con una pequeña sonrisa, como guardo el frasco y se empezó a marchar, "Tu te encargas Sr. Green?", pregunto ella.

-"Si"; respondió seriamente el viejo verde como ella abandono el edificio.

Parece que realmente estoy jodida.

Porque si me escondo, seré cazada y asesinada.

Y aunque regrese…..realmente espero que Bloody no me castigue por perder 3 barcos.

*trago saliva*

Si…estoy realmente jodida.

-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.

 **Comet Shimmer**

 **1 hora después**

 **Su oficina**

-"Es una mierda que no sepamos nada nuevo de ella", decía yo como me sobaba la cabeza como con la otra pata mantenía una bolsa de hielo en mi frente.

-"Solo esperemos que esos malditos piratas guarden el maldito secreto", dijo Green todo serio.

-"Si…al menos algo"; decía yo medio enojado y adolorido de la cabeza.

Maldita sea doc, debería limpiar más su laboratorio, no puede ser que me haya tropezado con sangre fresca y caer inconsciente frente a la prisionera.

Debí verme patético. *pensó enojado*

-"En fin, creo que solo debemos mantenernos atentos ante noticias de otros reinos por si acaso", decía yo con seriedad.

-"Puedes contar con ello", dijo Green todo serio como se fue de mi oficina.

Y yo me recostaba en su asiento.

Maldita pirata, no importa si tuvo mala suerte en enfrentarse a los aliens, si que debió ser muy buena para ganarles ella sola con una gigantesca explosión.

Maldita loca con suerte.

Tiene suerte que es bonita como bono extra.

.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-…-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Dra. Prime Heart**

 **Ascensor de la base**

 **5 minutos después.**

-"Estas seguro que no sabe nada", decía yo toda nerviosa.

-"Nada de nada, tan crédulo como todos los ponys"; dijo Green todo serio como nos reunimos en el ascensor, la zona más alejada de la base para que nadie nos escuche.

-"*Suspiro*….gracias a cielo, no quiero meterme en más problemas"; decía yo toda aliviada.

-"Si, aunque me hubiera gustado hacer lo de usar a esa pirata para llegar ante Bloody Mary, pero, claramente no iba a funcionar"; dijo el algo frustrado.

-"Porque….acaso esa pócima es falsa?"; pregunto yo con curiosidad.

-"No, es real, aparentemente, dice que la probo con una yegua en Manehattan que no podía pagarle por sus pocimas para controlar su calor en la temporada de apareamiento, así que para conseguirlas acepto ser su conejillo de indias de Zecora, pero el echo de que no podemos hacerla pasar a esa pirata por Zecora, que se convertiría en una cebra adulta porque Zecora es solo una adolescente, pero algo que esa pirata no sabía", dijo Green todo serio.

-"Oh….entiendo"; dije yo con voz neutra, "Y ahora que va a pasar?", pregunto yo algo nerviosa.

-"Tu sigue con tu trabajo normal, yo con el mío, y con algo de suerte no tengamos que lidiar con Bloody Mary por ahora"; dijo el como el se subió al ascensor y regreso arriba.

Dejándome allí en ese largo pasillo que separa el hueco del ascensor a la base sn sí, yo sola.

-"Si no hay de otra…", dije yo media pesimista como solo me fui de regreso a mi puesto.

..-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.

 **Comet Shimmer**

 **16 de julio del año 987 DDNM**

 **Su oficina en la ACM**

 **7:00 pm**

-"Tienes que dejarme matar a esa zorra"; decía Sunny enojada, con un vendaje en su cabeza, en su pecho y tenía una pata enyesada.

-"Ya la soltamos, si hubieras venido antes a decirme que hizo, créeme, que te hubiera dejado apretar el gatillo de un mini cañón directo en su frente", decía yo algo enojado, "Pero para estas alturas ya debe estar de regreso a Hopetown sin memoria alguna de nosotros.

-"Mierda!", grito enojada ella.

-"Pero descuida, al menos se fue coja después de que le había casi volado la pata delantera con un disparo del mini cañon"; dije yo orgulloso.

-"No es suficiente", dijo ella frustrada.

Aunque en estos momentos no debería decir esto.

Pero…..

-"Si hubieras dejado que se encargara mis agentes desde el principio, te hubieras quedado tranquila en casa a salvo", dije yo todo serio.

-"Tienes suerte de que me duela lo suficiente la cabeza como para poder hacer un hechizo correctamente"; dijo ella toda enojada, "Pero bien, si encontramos a cualquier pirata de Bloody Mary, te los dejaremos a ti", dijo ella frustrada.

-"Y los golpearemos sin piedad y lo haremos creer que solo tuvo un accidente, porque aun no podemos matar a ningún con el problema alien aun vigente con fuerza"; dije yo todo serio.

-"Algo es algo para esos bastardos", dijo Sunny algo menos enojada, "Y sabes, me vienen diciendo que los 2 prisioneros que están en Manehattan que trabajaban con Zecora piensan que van a morir pronto y le propusieron una ultima cena un poste combinado con una filia muy rara a su vigilante nocturna, no se si concedérselos o solo cambiarlos de cárcel y se olviden de esa tontería", dijo ella.

-"Solo mejora la seguridad allí, además, si la yegua quiere, que lo haga, es su cuerpo después de ella", dije yo.

-"Si tu lo dices", dijo ella como solo se empezaba a marchar, "Mejor me voy ya, realmente necesito descansar, y hablar contigo como estoy solo me hace dar jaquecas", dijo ella como ya solo salía de la habitación, sin despedirse realmente.

Bueno, por mi solo me alegra que alguien te abriera los ojos mujer, muchos de tus guardias fuera de Canterlot son patéticos.

.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Capitana Torment Sky**

 **18 de julio del año 987 DDNM**

 **Hopes Town**

 **Palacio de Bloody Mary**

 **8:33 pm**

-"Miren quien esta aquí….capitana Torment Sky…pensamos que estaba muerta cuando sus barcos fueron atacados y destruidos", dijo la misma Bloody Mary muy sorprendida como entre al comedor tan elegante como cualquier palacio real, mientras está sentada en una silla muy grande de oro solidó.

Ella esta en una mesa bien larga para cuando haya un acto en que quiera a todos los capitanes juntos.

En este caso ella esta comiendo tranquilamente en la mesa.

Como otros sirvientes del palacio comen tranquilamente en la misma mesa que ella.

Puede que todo sea de lujo, pero Bloody Mary nos trata bien si cumplimos sus deseos.

Si no….

Su nuevo esclavo/esposo un pegaso esta con una cadena atada a esa silla como esta mirando abajo, y se nota los moretones en su cara y el resto del cuerpo.

Creo que era el capitán Traker, me entere que perdió una valiosísima posición en manos del ejercito de Aztecolt en un fuerte de vital importancia en la costa oeste la semana pasada y tuvo las agallas de volver y decirle en su cara eso a Bloody.

Bueno, al menos si lo arruinas, y decides volver a explicarle lo sucedido tu castigo es menos severo y no mueres...de inmediato y de forma horrible.

Ese castigo es ser su esclavo sexual hasta que se aburra de ti si eres macho.

Y en mi caso…..

Por desgracia a las hembras su castigo es ser exiliadas al sotano y trabajar como sus zorras, donde los sirvientes y capitanes machos pueden violarlas a placer.

….

*trago saliva*

Espero que mi historia me haga dar una segunda oportunidad.

-"Se que estás nerviosa, al punto de no poder hablar y crees que te mandaré al sótano….pero descuida, no hacías nada de utilidad para mí, solo intentabas traer carne exótica que mi hija me dio como forma de pago, y el ataque fue echo por un enemigo totalmente desconocido, y te conozco Torment, si sobreviviste debió ser porque diste pelea, no es así?", pregunto ella toda tranquila como seguía comiendo su comida...

Carne asada con puré.

Si….su conexión tan insana con el leviatán no solo la volvió carnívora formándose unos pequeños colmillos, y no solo eso, la volvió caníbal….

No le importa comer la carne de sus enemigos derrotados o de sus esposos que mata.

Yo solo asentí con mucha fuerza toda nerviosa ante su respuesta.

No quería hacerla esperar.

-"Bien….ahora, puedes explicarme como sobreviviste?", pregunto ella como aun seguía comiendo toda tranquila.

-"Yo…..(Y le explica su enfrentamiento con los aliens, como escapo de Baltimare y toda la verdad)", dije yo de una sola vez, una historia bien larga que me dejo la boca bien seca.

-"Mmmm…..", decía Bloddy como se limpiaba con una servilleta al terminar de comer y se bebía una copa de vino para bajar su comida, "Seres del espacio que quieren conquistar este mundo eh….", decía ella media sorprendida, como nadie en la mesa decidió dar su opinión sobre mi historia…..

Al menos que Bloody pidiera sus opiniones.

-"Y ahora nos tienen en la mira porque quería probar su carne que mi hija tanto me vendió en sus cartas que estaban infundidas en magia negra….."; decía Bloody media pensativa y calmada.

Yo solo sudaba de los nervios como sentía mis piernas temblar ante su calma.

Entonces ella sonrió, lo que eso solo me asusto más.

Y sus ojos se pusieron en blanco como su collar se puso a brillar.

Ok….es hora del pánico!

 _-"Estos seres piensan que pueden venir a conquistar el mundo que yo pienso conquistar…bajo mi cadáver…ustedes pequeños seres sigan funcionando como sebos y destruiré a cada maldito ser espacial que quiera siquiera posarse sobre mi mar"_ , decía el mismo leviatán en una vos gutural y sombría a través de Bloody.

Yo me tuve que sentar por le miedo a su voz…..y como enfrió la habitación con solo poseer a Bloody.

Todos los sirvientes solo huyeron del lugar y Traker solo se echo y se cubrió la cabeza con sus patas como temblaba de miedo.

Entonces el brillo del collar se apagó y sus ojos de Bloody volvieron a la normalidad.

-"Ufff….", decía Bloody en voz baja como enseguida bebió otro vaso de vino, "Si que cuando me posee me seca la garganta", decía ella toda tranquila, "Ahora, ya lo escuchaste, habla con mi hija que se salvo por ahora por cierto, me agrada que este intentando luchar con los aliens sin mi, tiene buena iniciativa y dile que siga trayendo carne, la deuda queda perdonada, pero que siga trayendo carne, que parece ser el cebo, que quiero probarlo de todas formas"; decía ella toda tranquila.

-"Que?"; pregunto confundida.

-"Que fuiste ascendida a cebo personal del leviatán, felicidades capitán Torment, ahora ve a puerto, consigue una nueva tripulación y parte a navegar enseguida", dijo ella toda tranquila.

-"oh…..ok, ok, voy enseguida", dije yo como solo asentía en señal de respeto mi cabeza como iba retrocediendo y saliendo del comedor a toda prisa.

Ok, estoy viva y no me convertiré en esclava…

Y aunque tenga que poner mi vida en manos de la suerte de que los aliens nos ataquen de nuevo o no y que el leviatán nos ayudara a defendernos.

Creo que prefiero eso a ser esclava.

Mejor voy a un bar y a tomar hasta el amanecer para aceptar esta mierda y luego a cumplir sus deseos.

Lo bueno es que no dijo que lo hiciera esto de inmediato.

..-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-

 **Dra. Heart**

 **19 de julio de julio del año 987 DDNM**

 **Laboratorios del ACM**

 **4:14 pm**

-"Ahora…..puedes deletrear DOCTORA?", decía yo esperanzada como estaba con la serpiente como terminaba de etiquetar y analizar las muestras de los fortachones de verde el día de ayer.

Todo este día me enfoque en enseñarle nuestro idioma a Viper.

Y si que aprende rápido.

*silbido* *le regresa una hoja como termina de deletrear*

" _Dctra"_ , decía su hoja.

-"Bueno, casi, pero ya lo vas entendiendo", dije yo toda animada.

*silbido* *y se pone Viper a señalar al bote al lado de la doctora*

-"No Viper, recompensa es para cuando vayas completando las palabras al 100%, si te lo diera por intentar tendría que tener 5 cubetas llenas de carne seca para darte", dije yo como lo reprendía un poco.

*Silbido* *Viper solo cruza sus brazos como si estuviera frustrada*

Yay, cada vez muestra más sentimientos.

Aunque sea de frustración, algo es algo.

Yay!

*silbido* *Viper mira sobre ella*

-"Que pasa Viper?", pregunto yo confundida como volteaba atrás mía.

-"Por lo que veo parece que esta todo en orden", decía Zecora como la vi bien cerca de mi, cara a cara.

-"Ahhh….", decía media asustada como me sentaba por encontrármela tan cerca de mí.

De nuevo.

Realmente es una ninja.

-"Mi madre no hará nada más que atacar a los aliens, perdono mi deuda, pero seguiremos enviando carne, así que vamos a entregarle la carne de los fortachones que no quemaron en la forja"; dijo Zecora toda seria.

*suspiro*

Y el día iba bien bonito.

-"Ok….dejame guardar la carne….", decía yo como iba a agarrar la cubeta, pero la cubeta no estaba.

-"Parece que alguien ya esta disfrutando de carne", dijo tranquilamente Zecora en señalar a Viper que estaba comiendo tranquilamente la carne de la cubeta.

Que como ahora la pusimos en una jaula más grande con barrotes menos angosto, al menos una parte de su cola pasa por ella.

De seguro así agarro la cubeta.

Eso es algo bueno porque en realidad pudo…

-"Agradece mejor que este tan dócil que no decidiera comerte a ti"; decía Zecora toda tranquila.

Si….eso.

-"Pero es un avance"; dije yo toda optimista.

-"Vamos por la carne o no?", dijo de vuelta a estar toda seria Zecora.

-"Si vamos…."; dije yo decaída de nuevo.

Maldita cebra, siempre matando mi buen humor.

.-..-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-…-

 **Fresh Night / Agente Delta**

 **20 de julio del año 987 DDNM**

 **Patrullando la zona oeste de Canterlot**

 **7:30 pm**

Ok…..acaba de iniciar mi turno…

*esta echado sobre una nube con su armadura, su nueva arma y sus alforjas puestas con sus granadas en ellas, y un par de binoculares alrededor de su cuello*

Y ya paso 1 semana entera desde que atacaron los aliens….

O sea ya les toca venir.

Esos desgraciados atacan cada semana.

Ya verán ellos a que hora.

En la mañana, en la noche, en la madrugada.

Ya ellos sabrán.

Solo que, ahora con que nos atacaran. *al pensar eso se toca el lado donde le quemaron la cara*

Espero salir con vida cuando ataquen de nuevo…..

*Se quedo viendo el horizonte todo tranquilo, contando de vez en cuando las estrellas en el cielo*

Realmente no entiendo porque muchos le temen a la noche.

Es más apacible, y el cielo se pone muy hermoso con todas las estrellas en el cielo.

Aunque espera….

Que es eso….. *ve como unas estrellas de repente desaparecen del firmamento al oeste de su posición*

Pero que es eso…*usa sus binoculares para mirar hacia esa dirección*

Es negro y ocupa un pequeño punto oscuro en el firmamento.

Entonces se nota que lo que sea que evitaba que se viera las estrellas en ese punto negro como que descendía.

Descendía en dirección a Ponyville.

….

Esto no puede ser bueno…..

Y lo que sea que haya sido, descendió justo en la entrada al pueblo sobre su camino que lleva hacia aquí.

Y se nota que es enorme.

Como 5 canchas de Hoofball en el terreno. **(No se si así se escribe a como le llaman el futbol americano en Equestria, y me da tremenda flojera averiguarlo)**

Eso no es bueno….

Tengo que buscar a un unicornio pero rápido.

*y despego a toda velocidad en buscar al único unicornio cercano a su posición*

.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.

 **Agente Orange**

 **Su apartamento cerca de las vías del tren.**

 **5 min después**

*Se la ve a la agente Orange comiendo una ensalada de frutas mientras lee una novela romántica en una mesa pequeña, como ya no tiene vendas en su posterior herido*

*toc* toc* toc*

-"Agente Orange, es una emergencia", decía una voz nerviosa fuera de mi ventana.

-"Oh…..agente Delta.."; dije algo asustada por el toque repentino en mi ventana, "Que paso, atacan los aliens de nuevo?", pregunto yo medio nerviosa.

Me acaban de por fin quitar mis vendajes para estar técnicamente lista para la acción…espero que me dure el gusto el poder sentarme sin acolchado cuando tenga que ir a hacer mis necesidades….*pensó ella algo angustiada como de reojo se miraba su muslo que era un poco más pequeño que el otro que estaba sano y que recién estaba empezando a crecerle pelo en esa área*

-"Si, pero no en Canterlot esta vez, vengo para saber si no necesitan apoyo extra o algo por el estilo", decía el medio nervioso.

Y que más parece que lo dijo porque era su deber, más de por querer hacerlo.

-"Muy bien, y entra, que no necesito que los vecinos te vean, aún es bien temprano", dije yo como le abrí la ventana y lo deje entrar como yo iba a buscar el orbe caminando con normalidad.

El correr lo tengo algo coja, pero dicen que con algo de terapia física podré correr al menos decentemente.

Pero bueno.

-"Aquí está, es hora de llamar a….", decía yo como sostenía el orbe de comunicaciones como antes de que yo realizara el hechizo para comunicarnos, se encendió.

 _-"Atención agentes, Ponyville esta bajo ataque, cuentan por lo menos 12 enemigos pero podrían haber más como llegaron en una nave enorme y la estacionaron justo en la entrada del pueblo, se cuentan entre los enemigos voladores, vipers, los fortachones, y 2 nuevos tipos de enemigo que los agentes en la zona han descrito como discos blancos voladores y que vienen acompaños con escoltas redondos de un solo ojo gigante que también vuelan, el numero de atacantes es desconocido, porque 12 son solo lo que vieron, podría haber más, ha tomado a los agentes de la zona por sorpresa, no estaban listos y los obligaron a hacer una rápida retirada, piden refuerzos, los agentes Delta y Blonde son obligatorios en asistir y ser la punta de lanza en la defensa al tener las nuevas armas y los necesitan pero ya, si hay otros agentes listos, acompáñenlos enseguida, el resto prepárese con rapidez, no podemos tener a nuestros mejores tiradores tan adelante en la batalla",_ dijo el comandante como enseguida corto las comunicaciones.

El pobre de Delta trago saliva asustado.

-"Bueno…..es mi señal", decía Delta todo nervioso.

-"Nos vemos pronto…espero", decía el entre asustado e inseguro como solo salió por la ventana.

Pobre Delta…realmente no quiero ser el en estos momentos.

.-.-.-..-..-.-..-.-.-…-..-.-

 **Agente Delta**

 **En esos momentos**

Ok…..

Espero solo no morir hoy….*pensaba el con todos los nervios con algo de positivismo como volaba bien alto en el cielo*

Ahora vamos, donde están los únicos batponys que me acompañaran en esto…..*como ya estaba bien alto*

Espero por varios minutos.

Y nadie aparecía.

Vamos…donde están.

Vamos…..

Vamos….

Que no quiero ir solo…

…

Ufff, por fin allí están.

Veo a los 3, al agente Blonde, Kitty y Yellow viniendo hacía mí.

Pero en vez de detenerse ante mí, me pasan de largo.

-"Oigan…..no me dejen atrás….", decía yo sorprendido como volé para ponerme al día con ellos.

-"Lamento eso…"; estaba hablando toda apenada la agente Blonde cuando Yellow le interrumpió cuando los alcance a los 3.

-"Decía que los agentes en Ponyville fueron rebasados, no hay tiempo que perder en saludos chico", decía Yellow todo serio.

Con sus armaduras, armas y alforjas listas.

-"Ok…"; decía yo algo nervioso como solo seguíamos volando hacia allá.

Lo más rápido que podíamos.

-"Básicamente no tendremos refuerzos en buen rato, no tenemos comunicaciones para poder planear un ataque doble con los agentes en Ponyville cuando lleguemos a la zona y el numero de enemigos es desconocido al igual que las proporciones exactas de su nave….entonces, cual es el plan?", pregunto yo como seguíamos volando hacía allá.

-"Tendremos que llegar a la zona para eso", dijo muy seriamente Yellow.

-"Y si nos atacan antes de que lleguemos a su nave?"; pregunto yo algo nervioso.

-"Contra atacamos, así de simple", dijo el todo serio.

-"Ok…", dije yo nervioso como solo prepare el mini cañón, por si acaso.

Y como ahora tiene un rango muy amplio, tiene hasta un tipo de telescopio en el para que me ayude a apuntar.

Fue un buen toque.

Aunque también se lo puede quitar para luchas más cercanas.

Entonces, mientras tenía preparada mi arma, veía a Blonde hacer lo mismo con su mini cañón.

Como el viaje fue en silencio, yo y las chicas lo suficientemente nerviosas como para querer hablar.

Y Yellow lo suficiente concentrado en estar atentos a los enemigos como para querer iniciar una conversación.

Llegamos entonces después de al menos 15 minutos de vuelo aproximadamente a 1 km de donde se encontraba la supuesta nave a mucha altura y como todos nosotros estábamos de guardia usando binoculares, pudimos observar a que nos enfrentamos precisamente.

Y de el se podía ver que era bien largo, y cerca de lo que pudimos creer era su puente de mando, había 2 de esos extraños tubos largos de color verde en una especie de cubierta, 1 a cada lado, claramente visibles, y rodeado de equipo alienígena y vigilada por 1 disco y 2 escoltas redondos voladores como dijeron en ambas partes, la parte trasera parece haberse desplegado una gran rampa y se ve a al menos 3 esos aliens bípedos metálicos poner a los civiles inconscientes en extrañas capsulas y a unos 6 fortachones transportando las capsulas con ellos dentro de la nave y sacando unos vacíos de dentro de la nave, se ve también que por el área de la puerta que da a Ponyville se ve algunos rastros de incendios en algunas casas y ventanas rotas, posiblemente por una pequeña batalla que los agentes del pueblo lograron dar antes de retirarse, por lo demás, no se ve rastros de ponys muertos, por lo poco que se ve, y por desgracia, no hay alienígenas muertos, aunque quien sabe cuántos aliens más estén dentro de la nave.

 **(La nave es de la clase Aductor)**

-"Y ahora cual es el plan Yellow?", pregunto yo medio asustado por la cantidad insana de enemigos a que nos enfrentamos.

-"Mmm….nuestro mejor movimiento es atacar desde el frente de su nave, donde al parecer hay poca resistencia, y quitarnos del medio a esos discos extraños voladores y sus escoltas", dijo Yellow todo serio, "Blonde, Delta, vean cual de ustedes le da a cual disco, nosotros nos acercaremos e intentaremos yo y Kitty entrar por esa cubierta del lado derecho de la nave, esta claro"; dijo Yellow todo serio.

-"Yellow, estás armas no son precisamente silenciosas, no por nada le dicen mini cañón, los que estén en la rampa escucharan los tiros y vendrán hacia nosotros"; dije yo todo preocupado.

-"No solo ellos escucharan los tiros, los agentes en Ponyville lo harán, la perfecta señal para avisarles de que los refuerzos han llegado"; dijo Yellow.

-"Es arriesgado, quien dice que esos agentes no están muy lejos de la nave, ellos no podrían llegar a tiempo para ayudarnos contra quien sabe cuántos enemigos", dije yo todo nervioso.

-"Y agente Yellow…..creo que debes escuchar a Delta esta vez, veo a al menos 6 puntos brillantes moviéndose sobre Ponyville, deben ser los voladores haciendo patrullas buscando a los agentes locales", dijo la agente Kitty con esa voz apagada y neutra que tiene.

-"Mmm…eso suma un total de 21 enemigos visibles….", decía Yellow medio preocupado.

-"Y vienen refuerzos ya de Canterlot?", pregunto yo.

-"Si, veo ya las carrozas de la guardia real trayendo a los agentes", decía Blonde algo animada, "Pero calculo que llegarán en aproximadamente 10 a 12 a lo mucho…así que estamos solos por ahora", dijo ella decepcionada.

-"Chicos, por ahora creo que debemos aprovechar, están demasiado separados entre sí los aliens, podemos atacar ahora y que el sonido de los disparos de los mini cañones sean la señal de que inicie el contraataque, si esperamos a reunirnos y formar un plan, ellos de seguro ya estarían llevándose a los ponys que capturaron, así que, nos arriesgamos a atacar o nos arriesgamos a que se escapen, ustedes deciden"; dijo Yellow todo serio.

Mmmmmm….

Mmmmmmmmmmmmm

-"Ok, lo haremos", dije yo aun no tan seguro de todo esto como Blonde solo asintió y luego le siguió su hermana.

-"Muy bien, nos vamos a acercar lo mas posible al lado derecho de la nave de la forma más sigilosa posible, ustedes más le vale estar preparados para disparar en caso de que hallen nuestra posición, esta claro?", pregunto Yellow.

Yo asentí al igual que Blonde.

-"Entonces vayan"; dijo el todo serio.

Como Blonde y yo nos elevamos para buscar nubes y bajarlas lo suficientemente cerca del suelo para que podamos apuntar sin problemas al suelo, o sea a los platillos.

Al encontrarlos, los bajamos justo a unos 200 metros de la nave y 50 del suelo.

Estando aun en rango para disparar a esos aliens.

Y Blonde le dispararía al que estaba en la izquierda de la nave.

Y yo a la derecha.

Separándonos ambos solo unos 10 metros.

Preparamos los mini cañones y apuntamos.

Yo esperando cualquier señal de que estén cerca.

Esos discos y sus escoltas redondas estaban haciendo guardia alrededor del tubo verde sin percatarse aún de nada sobre esa plataforma que ahora que veo bien esta a 3 metros de alto del suelo, con razón los arboles no lo tapaban desde tan lejos.

Entonces 1 minuto paso y yo sigo observando la plataforma, esperando la señal.

Y esa señal era una roca chocando contra el techo de la nave alienígena, más al sur de su posición del alienígena.

Lo que de inmediato puso en alerta al disco del lado derecho de la nave, que junto con la escolta se pusieron.

Señal recibida.

Apunto mejor y…

 ***Bang***

La bala sale disparada haciendo mucho ruido como una mini explosión.

 ***bang*** Blonde disparo después de mí.

Pero va tan rápido que el disco no lo nota a tiempo y le da donde apunte, directo en el centro de este, como si fuera una simple diana.

Al darle la bala le atravesó causándole un pequeño agujero en su centro.

Pero el disco no había caído. Parece que una sola bala no era suficiente.

No, solo cambio de dirección y vino en dirección del disparo, al igual que su escolta, elevándose para estar a mi altura.

MALDICIÓN!

 ***BANG***

Le dispare al disco ya este estando en mi altura, pero aun lejos de mí, pero este atravesó el grueso de su ser, esta vez causándole el suficiente daño para derribarlo y hacerlo caer al suelo.

Seguido a eso vinieron 2 disparos de flechas que se cargaron a los escoltas redondas de un solo tiro cada una.

Cayendo los 3 hacia la nave debajo de ellas.

Apoyando enormemente por Kitty y Yellow

 ***Bang***

O si, los del lado de Blonde.

Veo por su lado que ella solo derribo a uno de los 2 escoltas como el disco con un agujero en el centro viene hacia ella.

Pero como lo derribo primero, este llego a su altura sin problemas, y para cuando se acercaba más a ella, como que el disco se abrió y se transformo en algo totalmente extraño y ajeno a mí comprensión.

Con antenas en sus lados y parte trasera, una extraña cola metalica y como 2 mini cañones en su frente.

No dude y le apunte justo donde se anclaban ambos cañones.

 ***bang***

Apenas les di en ese lado, le destroce toda esa rompiéndole ambos cañones y haciéndole caer a tierra.

Parece que justo en esa zona también estaba lo que sea que controlara esa cosa.

 ***bang***

Y solo un segundo después Blonde derribo a esa escolta antes de enseñarnos de lo que son capaces.

Mejor así que experimentarlo en carne propia.

Los 2 bajamos las armas por un segundo y nos miramos los 2, sonriendo por esta pequeña victoria.

 ***boom***

 ***boom***

Miramos preocupados abajo para ver que era.

Y vimos que eran los lugares donde los discos se habían estrellado, justo encima del techo del puente de la nave.

Habrían explotado causando algunos daños destruyendo parte del techo de la nave.

Que bien que no los destruimos a quemarropa entonces. *pensó todo aliviado*

-"Que vienen", dijo Blonde toda alarmada señalándome hacia el frente, como los voladores vienen hacia nosotros.

Aun no estaban en rango para que ellos nos dispararan.

Entonces nos volvimos a apuntar a los entrantes que estaban a 450 metros aproximadamente.

Porque nosotros esta vez si teníamos rango.

 ***bang***

 ***bang***

Estos proyectiles eran increíblemente rapidos, al enemigo no le daba ni tiempo de maniobrar porque no podían ver la bala.

2 voladores abajo, quedan 4.

Estos 4 al darse cuenta de que teníamos mayor alcance de tiro decidieron hacer maniobras evasivas en el cielo y en el proceso acercarse cada vez más a nosotros.

Puede que sus armas sean más potentes y letales, pero parece que sacrificaron el alcance.

Bien por nosotros esta vez.

Y una cosa más, tienen a 1 que vuela de manera más recta hacia nosotros entre los 3 restantes realizan un montón de maniobras evasivas que hacen casi imposible apuntarles para distraernos.

 ***bang***

 ***Bang***

Casi.

Blonde parece que vio también el patrón, pero sabiendo que no le podría dar a los difíciles, le dio al más fácil.

Y yo elegí a uno de los difíciles solo para deshacerme de ellos primero.

Nos coordinamos muy bien sin pensarlo Delta y yo.

Eso es bueno.

Los 2 que quedaban solo empezaron a disparar sobre nosotros como seguían haciendo su extraño patrón de evasión, pero aun estaban algo lejos de nosotros y sus disparos tampoco estaban centrados así que o pasaron de largo o simplemente estaban muy lejos de darnos en un extraño intento de hacer fuego de supresión contra nosotros.

Si retrocedíamos nos darían.

Si esperamos a que recarguen, nos impactaran con uno de esos tiros al azar.

Así que nos arriesgamos.

Y disparamos.

 ***bang***

Blonde solo le dio en el brazo a uno de ellos haciendo que se detenga en el aire, pero al otro….

 ***bang***

Fue una pequeña oportunidad como los vi a los 2 alinearse dispare y el proyectil les atravesó a los 2 en el área del pecho.

Matándolos a ambos.

5 balas usadas, y 2 quedan en el arma

Prontamente necesitaremos recargar.

 ***piszzzz***

 ***pizzzz***

 ***pizzz***

* **pizzzz***

 ***pizzz***

Una ráfaga de disparos casi le da a Blonde, que tuvo que escapar de su nube antes de que le dieran, y se puso a volar a todo lo que daba y esquivar los multiples disparos enemigos en el aire.

Sin dejarla ni por un segundo baja a tierra y perderse en el bosque cercano al pueblo.

No me vieron a mí los aliens porque aunque estaba cerca de Blonde, desde donde están, no tienen ángulo de visión hacia mí, y ese lado es la otra plataforma con la batería verde alienígena.

Si me asomaba por ese lado y me veían corría el riesgo de que me dispararan en el acto y ahora seriamos yo y Blonde esquivando el fuego enemigo.

Entonces me eleve un poco buscando un mejor angulo de tiro.

Y aunque podía ver a 2 fortachones sobre las barandillas de la plataforma, no podía ver a los 3 restantes, que cuando apenas dispare a uno los 4 restantes se pondrán a cubierto.

Salvaría a Blonde, pero nos complicarían la vida después estos aliens.

Y buscando un blanco a que darle o buscar una nueva posición para talvez dar 2 en uno.

Me di cuenta de que la batería estaba a tiro.

Y escuche que esas baterías tienen energía pura y podrían explotar si la destruyes.

Y que el profesor del laboratorio piensa que son valiosas.

…

Talvez me regañen por destruir una.

Pero tengo que salvar a mi amiga y terminar esto de una vez, espero *pensó con determinación, aunque algo nervioso como apunto a la batería*

 ***Bang***

 **BOOOM!**

Una explosión de energía destruyo por completo esa plataforma.

Terminando de inmediato los disparos.

*suspiro de alivio*

-"No puede ser que funcionara….", decía aliviado.

 **Boom**

¿?

Otra explosión?

Veo hacia donde sucedió una explosión.

Esta vez de menor intensidad.

Que sucedió en donde deberían de estar Yellow y Kitty.

Y cuando veo bien el lugar, veo que es en el interior de la nave, y no en la plataforma en sí.

Una nube de fuego cubriendo ¼ de la plataforma, sin dañar la batería restante salía de la nave de una pared destruida y varios cadáveres de fortachones en el lugar, sin rastros de los cuerpos de mis compañeros.

Parece que no fui el único en dar pelea y salir ileso de ella. *pensó aliviado*

Pero veo salir desde el lado no incendiado de la nave a un bípedo metálico dirigirse hacia la barandilla de la plataforma en busca de alguien.

De Yellow y Kitty quizás?

No quise arriesgarme.

Y solo apunte y dispare.

 ***bang***

Y la criatura se desintegro como le di directo en la cabeza.

Y mi arma ya no tiene municiones.

*suspiro*

-"Por favor, díganme que eso es todo", decía yo medio estresado.

Porque recargar es la parte que menos domino aun de esta arma.

Tardo 2 minutos en hacerlo.

-"Gracias por salvarme Delta….realmente eres el mejor tirador del mundo", decía Blonde como me dio un gran abrazo.

-"No fue….", iba a responder como ella me dio un beso que duro unos segundos.

-"….nada….", dije sorprendido y sonrojado cuando termino el beso.

-"Lo siento…es que…..me deje llevar", dijo ella apenada y muy sonrojada.

-"No….no hay problema…mientras solo te hayas dejado llevar"; dije yo medio nervioso y sonrojado a la vez.

-"Es que….no todos los días eres salvada por el mejor tirador de todos", dijo ella nerviosa y bien sonrojada, "Además muy bien parecido….", decía ella en susurro.

Espera….

Tengo a otra chica que me ama?

Eso si es nuevo para mí.

Muy nuevo de echo.

Además yo ya tengo a mi pony especial.

-"Yo creo que deberíamos ver si Yellow y Kitty están bien", dije yo para evitar tocar este tema ahorita.

No es el momento de todas formas.

-"Si, si"; dijo ella toda nerviosa como ambos bajamos a ver si están bien, como parece que ya podíamos haber eliminado a todos los enemigos de la zona.

.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Agente Yellow**

 **Unos minutos antes.**

-"Fue mejor de lo que creí"; dije yo todo satisfecho como mi hija y yo nos posábamos ya sobre la plataforma en donde está la batería de la nave después de acabar con esos pequeños escoltas de esos discos extraños de color blanco.

 ***bang***

 ***bang***

Escuchamos los disparos arriba de nosotros como escuchábamos el sonido de los propulsores de los voladores acercarse.

Así que nosotros nos decidimos buscar un lugar para atrincherarnos y tenderles una emboscada para cuando lleguen a nuestro lugar.

Así que nos aproximamos a una pared con un marco de una puerta en dirección a la parte trasera de la nave, y que la puerta era una barrera violeta brillante muy extraña, pero no podías ver a través de ella.

Lo que era extraño.

Pero nosotros no le dimos más importancia que eso.

Bueno al menos yo no le di, no se si mi hija sí.

De todas formas nos quedamos con las ballestas listas para disparar hacia arriba.

 ***bang***

 ***bang***

 ***clank***

 ***clank***

Esta vez escuchamos un chillido de dolor y como algo caía sobre el techo metálico de la nave.

Así se hace agentes. *pensó con orgullo*

Entonces escucharon pasos detrás de la "puerta".

Pasos de alguien o muchos pesados.

Al demonio con la ballesta…..

De cerca nadie se salva de una espada. *pensó el como desenvaino su espada*

Los pasos se hicieron ya muy sonoros y la "puerta" se desvaneció y uno de esos fortachones de armadura verde pasó por ella con su arma en alto.

No dude, y con un salto y en un girar de mi espada le rebane la mitad del cráneo, porque por desgracia su armadura se levanta por la espalda para protegerlo de ataques sorpresa por detrás.

Me quede suspendido cerca de el, como su cuerpo cayó muerto al suelo, con una simple flecha de mi hija disparada en su pecho.

Pero como lo suponía, no era el único fortachón que venía por allí.

Uno se quedó al borde de la puerta, pero antes de que pudiera retroceder le penetre con la espada directo en el cuello, haciéndole retroceder medio metro hacia atrás, y aunque me pudo alcanzar en disparar un tiro, me dio directo en el área del pecho de mi armadura, calentándolo demasiado, pero era algo que podía soportar por ahora, pero al final lo termine matándolo en el acto igual.

El restante se puso a cubierto detrás de una pared dentro de la nave, de un largo pasillo a 7 metros de la puerta, retrocedí de un salto hacia atrás antes que pudiera dispararme.

Todo en menos de 30 seg.

El empezó a disparar, pero no a mí, yo ya había regresado afuera.

Estaba disparando a donde estaba mi hija, que se había quedado quieta esperando una oportunidad de hacer algo.

Los disparos daban de lleno en la pared donde estaba ella.

Disparos continuos que lo ponían a rojo vivo, mi hija estaba dándole la espalda al muro como se cubría la cabeza por si acaso.

Como también escuchábamos a Blonde y Delta disparar otra vez al mismo tiempo.

Y un gruñido de dolor después algo caía ya en nuestra plataforma.

Muerto.

Eran los voladores.

6 disparos, 6 voladores…bien.

Con su patrulla eliminada pude centrarme en acabar con este desgraciado que queda.

Y cuando sacaba mi ballesta, sucedió, el muro donde se estaba resguardando mi hija se vino abajo, ya no soportando el fuego intenso del fortachón.

Pero en vez de seguir disparando a mi hija ya indefensa.

El había parado.

Aja, también sus armas tienen que recargar.

Entonces yo me asome y le apunte al desgraciado con mi ballesta a esa cabeza tan protegida que apenas asomaba mientras recargaba y dispare.

Pero por desgracia falle el tiro, dándole directamente al muro.

Maldita sea.

-"Vamos hija…."; dije yo soltando el arma como arrastre a mi hija a mi lado antes de que el maldito terminara de recargar.

Y justo a tiempo porque el maldito ahora empezó a recargar en nuestra posición.

Haciendo lo mismo con el muro.

-"Al demonio…"; dije yo como sacaba una bomba multiusos de la clase incendiaria y espere a que terminara de disparar para solo activarla.

 ***bang***

 ***Boom***

Se escucho una explosión viniendo como de la otra plataforma con batería de la nave, y como humo salía desde esa dirección.

Ese debió ser Delta o Blonde.

Se están cuidando por su cuenta, por mi bien.

Nos toca a nosotros protegernos, como mi otra hija en estos momentos solo se mantenía esperando con su ballesta ya recargada en sus pezuñas por sí venían a flanquearnos por la otra puerta a unos metros de nosotros, por el área del puente de la nave o por el hueco que lleva al interior, al medio de la nave.

Se escuchaba por desgracia pasos de algo metálico contra el piso acercándose, así que refuerzos no le faltaría.

Así que una vez vi que nuestra pared estaba al rojo vivo, ya sabía que el momento de lanzar la granada se acercaba, así que la active la granada, y cuando estaba a solo unos pocos segundos de explotar termino de dispararnos y la pared de nuestro lado cayó.

Y el volvió a recargar.

-"Un recuerdo monstruo"; dije yo todo confiado como le lancé la bomba muy cerca de él, como yo y mi hija saltábamos fuera de la plataforma a la tierra, como solo en el aire a pocos centímetros de su cara la granada exploto.

Y sentimos como subió la temperatura en nuestras espaldas y nuestras colas se chamuscaron un poco cuando una bola de fuego inundo esa pequeña área en la que estabamos.

Escuchándose los gruñidos de dolor y sufrimiento de la bestia.

Pero no había muerto en el acto, aún envuelta en llamas intento seguirnos.

Pero el fuego de esas bombas se pega en donde toca, es demasiado caliente y lo quema por varios minutos sin que puedas hacer algo, necesitarías tirarte al mar para poder apagar ese fuego mágico.

Pero aun así el nos siguió y se paro en la plataforma empezando a disparar a lo random.

Puede que nos siguiera, pero las llamas de seguro ya le habrían derretido los ojos.

Aunque solo dio unos 3 disparos antes de solo colapsar…

Muerto.

Pero en esta batalla no nos deja descansar ni un segundo.

Como veo a 1 bípedo echo de metal y energía naranja aparecer en la plataforma.

Mirando hacia afuera de está.

Mi hija disparo por la aparición tan repentina de este.

Pero fallo pasándole a más de 1 metro a la izquierda del objetivo.

En serio, a donde le estabas apuntando hija?

El estaba con su arma en alto listo para dispararnos.

Ambos no teníamos las ballestas cargadas.

Yo empuje a mi hija a un lado como yo saltaba hacia el otro.

 ***bang***

Pero no nos disparó.

No le dio tiempo de hacerlo.

Como un disparo de nuestros 2 tiradores haya arriba le dio directo en la cabeza, matándolo en el acto.

Y en un grito muy extraño el ser metálico se desintegro en el aire.

-"Vamos hija, no hay tiempo de descansar", dije yo como me pare de donde aterrice, y cuando quería agarrar un arma.

Me di cuenta que la espada no me dio tiempo de sacarla y de seguro aun sigue clavada en el fortachón que apuñale.

Mi ballesta la deje tirada haya arriba.

Así que lo único que tengo es mi daga…*piensa eso como saca una daga de una de sus botas de las patas traseras*

Y las granadas.

-"De acuerdo", decía mi hija con su neutralidad de siempre como se levantaba igual y recargaba su ballesta.

-"Sigamos con ello", dije yo como entonces escuche un aleteo casi silencioso acercarse a nuestra posición.

Y al escucharlo voltee a ver quien era.

Y pude ver a Blonde y Delta bajar a vernos.

-"Muchacho, tu fuiste el que causaste la explosión de antes?"; pregunte yo para sacarme esa duda de la cabeza.

-"Si señor", dijo Delta respondiendo con honestidad.

-"Posiblemente los 21 enemigos están fuera ya"; dijo Blonde algo nerviosa.

Pero no de los nervios de miedo.

Si no….

De otra cosa.

-"Kitty, Delta, podrían ir hacia arriba y buscar por los refuerzos para rastrillar dentro de la nave si hay algún enemigo oculto, porque para estas alturas ya deben de estar cerca"; dije yo todo serio.

-"Si, si podemos hacerlo", dijo Delta ya no asustado, si no con su voz normal.

Que era la de un chico miedoso, pero eso no se le va a quitar, esa es su voz natural de todas formas.

Así que una vez ellos se elevaron.

Me puse al frente de mi hija Nighty Songbird/ Agente Blonde y le pregunte algo personal en una misión.

Algo que nunca antes hice en una misión con cualquiera.

-"Te pasa algo personal hija?"; pregunte todo serio, aunque intentaba sonar preocupado.

Espero su honestidad de mi hija de todas formas.

Eso le enseñamos en casa, ser honesta sin importar nada y hablarnos de cualquier cosa que les pase y no entiendan.

Aunque cuando es de cosas de yeguas ya se lo delego a su madre.

-"Es que tu sabes que eh querido superar el record del mejor tirador durante años no?"; pregunto ella algo nerviosa, como yo asentí, "Era solo mera competencia solo había escuchado de el, nunca lo había visto tan cerca por que el estaba en un grupo diferente a la guardia lunar, hasta que lo conocí en esa noche en el bar, y pensé al verlo que ambos estábamos destinados a estar juntos, como amor a primera vista y no sabía cómo decírselo, y eso que le pedí ayuda a mama con eso", dije ella nerviosa y apenada.

-"Y que te dijo tu madre precisamente?"; pregunte algo preocupado.

Por favor que no sea el día de la caza de noviembre.

Por favor que no sea…

-"Me conto cuando ella se declaro hacia ti un día de noviembre, y me dijo que hiciera lo mismo con Delta"; dijo bien nerviosa.

Y con razón

Éramos jóvenes, ambos no estábamos bien de la cabeza y teníamos nuestros gustos peculiares y extremos….y ahora veo que no es normal que una yegua estar bañada de sangre y en el suelo con las letras en llamas pedirme que sea su pony especial y hacerlo en el mismo lugar.

Si….que era una época muy loca.

Aunque a parte que su madre no es alguien para pedir consejos sobre como tratar con ponys con facultades mentales más normales.

Hay otra cosa que debería saber mi hija sobre Delta.

-"No es una buena forma de ligar con alguien como Delta…..", decía yo con calma.

Para no hacerla sentir mal.

-"Es que ya lo iba a hacer hoy, con haber matado ya a varios monstruos, haber escapado de la muerte por poco hizo acelerar mi corazón y saber que fue Delta quien me había salvado lo acelero más y estaba a punto de hacer como dice más, el paquete completo, abrazo, beso y….", decía ella como le puse un casco en su boca para detenerla.

-"Pero…?", pregunto yo solo para que se salte esa parte.

-"Pero todo mi valor se fue en el beso"; dijo ella algo triste.

Mmm….se lo digo….

-"En la próxima misión lo haré, llegare a hacerlo completo, incluso cuando me haya dejado llevar y olvidarme de hacerle la pregunta en primer lugar", dijo ella toda sonrojada.

Por favor que solo sea porque aun es verano y le toco estar en su ciclo de calor.

-"Mmm…..no estás en tu época sensible que es por eso que tienes esos sentimientos?", pregunto yo.

-"No, solo que últimamente eh tenido un poco más de valor en querer hacerlo, creo que es el tener esas nuevas armas que nos permite combatir sin mucho peligro de por medio"; decía ella algo pensativa.

Ok.

Amor real.

Deseos de declararlo de esa forma es por que esta caliente.

Pero realmente debo hacerle saber que Delta…

-"Hija….sabes porque Delta ya no vive por nuestra zona?", pregunto yo.

-"No….aunque creo es porque vive por donde patrulla, para mayor facilidad a la hora de moverse en caso de ataque", dijo ella toda pensativa.

Creo que es mejor decírselo ahora en vez de hacerla ilusionarse.

A parte sería un total hipócrita si le miento.

-"Hija…Delta tiene novia, es la pegaso de pelaje roja conocida como Agente Fast, estuvieron juntos por años desde que entraron en la ACM, recién el tuvo el valor de declararse hacia ella", dije yo con honestidad.

-"Ohh…."; dijo ella no triste, solo pensativa, "Pero…la poligamia es legal al sur de Equestria, y no me importa compartir, así que….", decía ella toda pensativa.

*suspiro*

No se va a rendir con eso, y aunque no lo parezca salio igualita con la mentalidad de su madre…..

Ser padre siempre va a ser difícil que cazador.

Sin discusiones.

-..-…-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-…-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.

 **Comandante Comet Shimmer**

 **21 de julio del año 987 DDNM**

 **12:34 am**

 **Palacio Real, Canterlot**

 **Habitación de la princesa Celestia**

-"Princesa, lamento visitarla tan tarde pero tenemos un problema"; decía yo después de dar mis saludos a la princesa.

-"Paso algo muy grave Comet?", pregunto la princesa con preocupación.

-"No exactamente, la cosa es que tuvimos una incursión alienígena por Ponyville, una nave alienígena muy grande, no tanto como la que sobrevoló Canterlot, pero aun así es grande", dije yo con seriedad, "Pero nuestros agentes respondieron con gran valor, y no hubo muertos, pero si algunos heridos, nada muy grave", decía yo con calma para no preocuparla.

-"Ya veo…."; dijo ella, "El problema entonces sería la mismísima nave?"; pregunto ella.

-"Si, tenemos a guardias de todo Canterlot en el lugar desmantelando tan rápido como pueden esa nave, pero los almacenes que tenemos en Canterlot se van a llenar muy rápido por lo grande que es, y no da para que despejen los almacenes de la guardia real en otras ciudades antes del amanecer, así que, me preguntaba si podríamos usar las viejas minas por debajo de Canterlot y nuestra base como almacén provisional", dije yo con seriedad.

-"Por supuesto Comet, esas minas son seguras, solo fueron cerradas porque ya no había nada de valor en ellas", dijo ella con calma.

-"Oh, y una cosa más, ya que nos servirá como almacén, me preguntaba si podríamos convertirle en una fábrica de armas, porque una pequeña forja con solo unos 9 ponys haciéndola funcionar no daría abasto para reponer las municiones y bombas usadas en contra de los aliens y las armas y armaduras que son dañadas en los enfrentamientos cada semana", dije yo con seriedad.

Eso hizo que se la princesa se pusiera a pensar.

-"Los albañiles y arquitectos que lleváramos alla solo asegurarían la mina y traerían los equipos al lugar, luego se les borraría la memoria de lo que hicieron, los que realmente trabajen en el lugar ellos tendrían que firmar acuerdos de confidencialidad para evitar difundir lo que hacen al publico"; dije yo.

-"Y cuánto tiempo les tomaría hacer eso?", pregunto ella.

-"Para tener esa fábrica secreta de armas en esa mina…una semanas, sería costoso, unos 100 mil bits por lo menos", dije yo.

-"Mmmm…..muy bien Comet, el dinero no será problema, cualquier cosa para proteger a mis ponys no tiene precio", dijo ella con seriedad.

Yo asentí.

-"De acuerdo princesa, no la molesto más", dije yo como le hacia una reverencia.

-"No te preocupes Comet, ve en paz", dijo ella ya más calmada y de vuelta a su voz maternal.

Como yo abandone su cuarto.

Me pregunto como Force tomará la noticia, de una forja secreta pequeña, a una instalación enorme con varios trabajadores a su mando.

No podemos depender de solo 1 arma por semana con al menos 200 agentes haya afuera y con un ataque nuevo irónicamente, cada semana.

..-..-..-.-.-.-…-..-.-.-.-.-..-

 **Uff…**

 **Que capitulo no?**

 **-"Si, lavado de mente por todos lados, secretos a espaldas de jefes, secretos amorosos, secretos a la vista de civiles, puros y puros secretos, espero que no te olvides que los hay después"; dijo Seras echada desnuda en su sofá toda tranquila, con una pierna en el respaldar y la otra fuera del sofá, dejando claramente visible su (censurado).**

 **-"Guao, ya no podemos decir (censurado)…pero que carajos, ya no puedo decir (censurado), antes si podíamos", decía media enojada Seras.**

 **-"Como que ya estoy al limite de lo que la clasificación de edad me deja tocar Seras", dije yo apenado.**

 **-"Y eso cuando (censurado) te importo?"; pregunto ella sorprendida, "Cuando incluso te importó, en el capitulo pasado no te importo que la pirata le quiera meter un bat por el (censurado), oh vamos!, decía ella enojada.**

 **-"Bueno, para el contexto si daba, pero para estos momentos, ya se está saliendo del contexto, y no puedo hacer que todo el capitulo suene a algo sexual cuando están luchando por sus vidas", dije yo todo serio.**

 **-"Pero ya tienes a 4 personajes con ese dilema, con como es mujeriego el comandante Comet y ahora la rubia batpony en su etapa de calor y con las enseñanzas y el ADN de una madre que no tiene los tornillos bien puestos, y la pirata mal hablada con 0 educación y la psicópata de Bloody Mary, que tiene lógica que ellos sean tus personajes que puedan hablar de sexo libremente", dijo Seras alzada su voz.**

 **-"Si, pero como que ya literalmente puse a los 3 de cuatro en este capitulo hablando del tema, como que satura un poco", dije yo el autor.**

 **-"Pero en sus respectivos momentos, no fue en plena maldita acción por lo menos, que por cierto Delta si se la marco en esta misión, así que al menos tu sabes no cambiarle el tono tan bruscamente a una escena, porque no lo hiciste durante su perspectiva, lo hiciste la del padre que tiene conexión con Blonde, así que es más entendible"; dijo Seras ya más relajada, "Ahora, vas a dejar que hable libremente o te vas a convertir en youtube de tu universo"**

 **-"Vale, ok, entiendo, no voy a censurarte aunque el capitulo fue levemente subido de tono", dije yo el autor.**

 **-"Si, porque no es nada sexual decir que estoy tirada en el sofá, con el coño a la vista, o sea, solo describes la escena, no vas a hacer una porno, así no cruzas la clasificación M+18 si solo es mención de partes del cuerpo y se acabo", dijo Seras, "No es ilegal si no describas más", decía ella como se tocaba su frente con un dedo, haciendo referencia a ese meme de internet del negro ese. Que sinceramente ni me acuerdo.**

 **-"Vale, vale, no seré youtube, y me alegro que te haya gustado el capitulo por lo menos", dije yo todo positivo.**

 **-"Si, fue interesante, y me da ganas de ver como todos toman a Delta, el tirador maestro, porque se la dio de maestro el chico", dijo ella.**

 **-"La clase de francotirador en XCOM son de los que más bajas hacen y más rápido llegan a Coronel si se los posiciona bien", dije yo el autor.**

 **-"Mmm….lo se"; decía ella toda pensativa, "Y sabes, hablando de youtube, te cuento que en el universo A314, Netflix se hace tan grande crea una plataforma parecida a Youtube en el 2020, sin tanto copyright, porque Netflix ya tendría los derechos comprados de lo que muestra en su plataforma y pasaría a su plataforma parecida a Youtube, haciendo que los que hacen videos se pasen a el sin pensarlo 2 veces, además sinceramente no se rompieron la cabeza con el nombre y le nombraron Nettube, y así mata a youtube en el año 2021", decía Seras como curiosidad.**

 **-"Guao, que buen futuro", dije yo.**

 **-"Lo se"; dijo ella ya más animada.**

 **-"Y tienes algún plan para mi ya, o esta sera mi vida, de escucharle a Seras discutir contigo sobre el universo que estás creando", decía Lola de fondo echada en la cama.**

 **La verdad es que sí.**

 **-"Oh…..dice que sí", decía Seras sorprendida.**

 **-"En serio?", pregunto Lola como se sienta en la cama.**

 **-"Sip, pero tardara unos….7 a 8 cap más, o sea, al menos 1 mes como minimo, ya sabes como es, en mi cabeza esta como 1 capitulo pero en la realidad esta como 3", decía yo apenado.**

 **-"Dice que en un mes a lo mucho", decía Seras traduciendo lo que dije.**

 **-"Diablos que ya era hora", decía Lola agradecida como se echaba de nuevo en la cama.**

 **-"De verdad tienes algo para ella?", pregunto Seras en voz baja.**

 **-"Claro, esta ves si, pero no te lo diré, para cuando estemos cerca de ese evento ya te lo diré, porque no quiero spoilear", decía yo con calma.**

 **-"Espera, la vas a meter en la historia, yo pensaba que solo ibas a decir en un relleno, Lola se fue a otro universo porque se aburrio…..fin", decía ella con su voz sarcástica.**

 **-"No, esta vez no", dije yo el autor todo serio.**

 **-"Bien, ya veremos como sale eso", decía ella como solo ponía sus manos detrás de la cabeza.**

 **-"Lo harás, en los capítulos futuros", decía yo con emoción.**

 **-"Ya terminaras el relleno verdad?", pregunto Seras.**

 **-"Sip", dije yo.**

 **-"Pues ok chicos, almuercen o cenen bien, recuerden que Windows 10 es skynet y la XBOX ONE no tiene propósito porque si tienes que elegir entre una pc o una xbox one que ambas comparten juegos, comprate una pc, al menos en ella puedes agregar mods", dijo Seras dando su discurso conspiranoico al final.**

 **-"Y nos vemos el miércoles con más secretos y alienígenas", dije yo con optimismo.**

 **-"Nos vemos chicos y chica lectores"; decía Seras también despidiéndose.**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Capitulo 12: Amor Loco**_

 **Agente Delta**

 **21 de julio del año 987 DDNM**

 **1:30 am**

 **Oficina del Comandante.**

-"Agente Delta, supongo que sabes porque te llame?", preguntaba el comandante como recién volvía a su oficina.

Cuando se enteró de que yo había echo más bajas enemigas que nadie, me pidió que fuera a su oficina y me esperara allí para hablar en privado sobre algo, el que no lo se, aunque puede ser cuando le dijimos los 4 lo que había pasado en esa nave.

-"No, no lo se", decía yo confundido.

-"Chico, la agente Blonde, Yellow y Kitty confirman que tu has sido el mejor soldado en la operación, has logrado acabar con 14 enemigos fuertes por tu cuenta en una sola noche en menos de 5 minutos, eso es un record aquí en la organización", dijo Comet todo sorprendido.

-"La arma nueva es la que me ayudo a hacer eso señor, y por lo demás, era mi deber y para salvar mi vida y la de mis compañeros"; dije yo con honestidad.

-"No seas modesto contigo mismo Delta, tu puntería es excepcional, tienes un talento con las armas de largo alcance que asusta, en el buen sentido, hasta me informan del otro agente que le dimos un mini cañon en Manehattan e informa de que no tiene puntería con el y que hasta falla en distancias de corto alcance, pero tu, arma de alcance que te dan, arma que dominas"; dijo asombrado el comandante.

-"Es solo algo que soy bueno….supongo"; dije yo tímidamente.

-"Chico, has salvado la vida de incontables agentes y civiles hoy, yo digo que mereces una recompensa, y puede ser de todo tipo, la que quieras, dinero, información, tu nómbralo, te lo ganaste"; decía el con una gran sonrisa.

Yo…..no uso mucho mi dinero, como estamos activos de noche no hay muchos lugares donde gastarlos.

Y no soy de salir de fiestas que digamos.

Aunque lo de información…..

Quisiera saber más sobre la agente Blonde.

Que su beso apasionado después de masacrar al enemigo fue muy raro para mí.

-"Quisiera saber más sobre la agente Blonde", decía yo medio nervioso.

No se, si eso es demasiado.

-"Mmmm….picarón no, ya tienes a la agente Fast y quieres otra, acaso piensas mudarte a Baltimare donde la poligamia es legal eh?", pregunto el en un tono cómico.

-"No, no es eso"; decía yo medio avergonzado.

-"Y porque quieres saber entonces?", pregunto el.

-"Porque ella me beso y me dijo bien parecido segundos después de haber matado a los aliens y haber ella estado muy cerca de la muerte", dije yo.

-"Oh…..ahora entiendo…..", dijo el ya menos feliz, "Pensé que tu eras el que la buscabas, allí no habría problemas, pero…ella a ti…mmmm…...mi consejo chico, es que si ella te tiene el ojo encima, déjate llevar", dijo el todo serio.

-"Pero porque?", pregunto confundido.

-"Tú las has visto en la guardia lunar?", pregunto el.

-"No…ahora que recuerdo, no"; decía yo medio pensativo haciendo recuerdo.

Y la verdad es que no, nunca me encontré con unas chicas así en la academia.

Aunque parece conocerme.

-"Es porque ellas son de las nuevas que entran recomendados por un miembro del ACM que cree que tendrían madera de agentes, y ese pony era el agente Yellow, que fueron entrenadas desde pequeñas para que se convirtieran en agentes", decía el todo serio.

-"La agente Blonde es hija del legendario agente Yellow?"; pregunte sorprendido.

-"Si, así es, su madre y padre los entrenaron para ser las mejores para defender Equestria", decía el.

-"Oh, no tenía ni idea…y me dice que me preocupe porque talvez Yellow no quiera que este con su hija?", pregunto yo confundido.

-"No, no, estoy seguro que si fueras soltero te dejaría estar con Blonde, porque eres un buen agente Delta, aun con tu nerviosismo, eres un buen agente"; dijo el comandante todo serio, "Pero la cosa es la madre, ese si es un tema muy diferente, porque su madre…mmmm, te puedes perder en esos hermosos ojos que tiene, pero su personalidad es de una psicópata en potencia", dijo el todo pensativo al principio pero con algo de miedo cuando menciono lo de psicópata.

-"En que sentido?"; pegunto yo aun confundido.

-"Su madre digamos que es tan alocada…..y trabaja de forma tan brutal matando monstruos que….fue expulsada del ACM, por sus métodos brutales y poco ortodoxos, que terminaban en ella bañada en sangre o una gran zona de bosque en llamas, y un ex comandante con quemaduras de 3er grado"; dijo el seriamente.

-"Oh…pero, no se notan como su madre, más como su padre por lo que me está contando"; dije yo.

-"Puede que la agente Kitty si haya salido como el padre, pero que me hayas contado de que Blonde después de haber sido bombardeada por proyectiles y volar en zig zags para que no le dieran y muriese, en vez de estar nerviosa o aliviada por sobrevivir, haya estado excitada del modo sexual contigo, eso ya me suena a que saco los genes de la madre"; dijo el todo serio.

-"Y como Yellow se enamoró de alguien así en primer lugar?"; pregunto yo confundido.

-"Oh, chico, aunque no lo creas, la única razón de porque el no esta sentado en mi lugar a pesar de que tiene la misma experiencia y edad que yo, es que el era un chico problema en la época de reclutamiento, casi tan alocado como ella, pero cuando provoco un incendio intentando matar una jauría de lobos de madera por Trotinham su chica que resulto en el mismo comandante del momento y varios agentes heridos por quemaduras de diversa gravedad, y tener ese golpe de realidad, lo hizo más serio y centrado su vida, aunque su chica digamos que como ella era la más extremista y la que realizo ese acto, no mostro signos de arrepentimiento, y la única razón de porque no fue a la cárcel es porque a pesar de todo cumplió en matar a esos lobos de una forma poco ortodoxa, y por eso solo fue expulsada, y la razón de porque se quedo con ella….no se, ser la única brújula moral que tiene ella y por eso se quedo a su lado, para controlarla y evitar que se vuelva un peligro para todos, o simplemente el amor es ciego, no lo se"; dijo el todo pensativo.

-"Y…..no hay forma de rechazarla a su hija?"; pregunto yo.

-"Chico, al menos que quieres tener tu casa intacta y no estar en el hospital por quemaduras en todo el cuerpo porque rechazaste a la hija potencial psicópata de una yegua psicópata clase peligro para la sociedad, te recomiendo que le digas que si o halles la forma más suave posible para rechazar las proposiciones de Blonde para que no tome repercusiones", dijo el todo serio, "Aunque te dire una cosa, puede ser una loca su esposa, pero es increíblemente fiel, porque cuando salía ella con Yellow, digamos que en esa época podría ser conocido como un casanovas entre las yeguas de la guardia real, y cuando la vi me la insinué, y sabes lo que me respondió?", pregunto el.

-"Como?", pregunto yo.

-"Con una patada tan fuerte en las costillas que me la rompió, un ojo morado, un hocico roto y digamos que tuve que usar una bolsa de hielo en mis partes durante una temporada", decía el medio nervioso, "Aun doy gracias a la creadora que tenemos muy buenos doctores", "Así que si, te aseguro que si su hija es tan leal como la madre con su pareja, creo que estaras en buenas pezuñas, mientras no la hagas enojar", decía el medio pensativo.

Como que ahora estoy peor con respecto a todo esto.

Creo que me hubiera gustado no saber nada de ella.

Aunque espera…

-"Mmmm…..pero no me dijo su nombre?", pregunto yo confundido

-"Oh si, te dije todo excepto su nombre, mi culpa", dijo el medio apenado, "Su nombre es Nighty Songbird, y si, es tan hermosa como su madre, por eso ahora que lo pienso no me sorprende que ella tenga ese potencial psicótico", decía el medio pensativo.

Realmente estoy en muchos problemas.

Debo de pensarlo muy bien todo esto.

Y precisamente pedirle consejos de como tratar con las yeguas de un divorciado no es nada inteligente.

-"Puedo quedarme por aca, como que no tengo ganas de volver arriba", decía yo.

Porque de seguro si dice que esta medio loca, talvez me este esperando halla afuera.

.-..-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.

 **6:00 am**

 **Bar Luna Llena**

(Ya sin armadura)

*suspiro*

Ya me gano el hambre.

Espero que ella no esté aquí.

*Entra al bar*

Mmm…esta como muerto aquí, aunque es porque fueron llamados a desmantelar la nave y aun no han terminado.

-"Oh….Delta, por aquí…", decía una voz familiar.

Era Blonde que estaba con su hermana Kitty

Y en su mesa a parte de platos vacios, había varias tarros de lo que podría ser cidra.

Vacíos también

-"Hola…"; decía yo algo nervioso como les saludaba de vuelta.

Si, tenían que estar aquí.

Y potencialmente ebrias.

Creo que no tengo más opción que ir con ellas.

*Se acerco a la mesa*

Y se notaba el olor a alcohol.

Y como Blonde esta increíblemente sonrojada.

-"Ven, ven, no voy a morderte…..al menos que es lo que te guste"; decía Blonde en un tono muy picarón y muy sonrojada.

Como su hermana Kitty solo estaba mirándome con su mirada estoica de siempre.

-"Cuantas has bebido para estar así?", pregunto preocupado como miro la pila de 7 jarrones en medio de la mesa.

-"Solo una….."; decía ella toda mareada y con una sonrisa boba, "No soy muy tolerante al alcohol que digamos…..", decía ella toda sonriente.

-"Yo con 10 recién empiezo a sentir algo", decía su hermana la agente Kitty toda tranquila pero estoica en su asiento.

…

-"Ok…..", decía yo extrañado, "Su padre sabe que beben?", pregunto yo confundido.

-"No…..nuestra madre sí, ella es más liberal", decía Kitty toda tranquila, "Nos dio a probar cuando cumplimos 18, y no esta mal, pero tomar no es lo mío, y solo tomo muchas cuando eh pasado un día estresante", decía toda estoica Kitty.

-"Ok….", decía yo algo intrigado.

Así que….Kitty es la más "tranquila".

Que curioso.

-"Y a mi no me gusto cuando lo probe….pero como cuentan de que te da valor para hacer cosas cuando tomas de más…pues…bebí una hoy para que me de las fuerzas para hacer esto", decía ella media mareada como se abalanzo contra mí, y me hizo caer.

Yo de espaldas y ella encima de mí, y ella aprovecho eso para besarme, ya un beso de lengua mucho más profundo y tosco.

Que duro unos segundos como me la quite de encima.

-"Lo se….debo practicar más….", decía ella toda coqueta y claramente ebria.

-"No se ni como…"; decía yo no queriendo saber como sabe besar así.

Como me interrumpe Kitty.

-"De libros románticos, varios de ellos, además de que nuestra madre nos enseño con una gelatina…"; decía Kitty mostrando sentimientos….esta vez de vergüenza, al sonrojarse un poco.

Realmente….no se si quería saberlo.

-"Pero tu amigo se nota que le gusto…"; decía Blonde toda sonrojada como me señalo mi entrepierna.

-"Escucha Blonde…..debo admitir que eres bonita y todo, pero debes saber que yo ya estoy con alguien", decía yo muy apenado como me sentaba y me cubría mi entrepierna.

-"Si, con la agente Fast, y sabes, no me importaría compartir, y más si mi hermana también quiere", decía ella toda sonrojada y ebria como señalaba a Kitty.

-"Eres lindo, pero eso ya es decisión tuya y respetaría tu decisión.", decía ella toda estoica.

Bueno…..algo normal al menos.

-"Escucha…porque no hablamos otro día de esto, obviamente estas borracha", decía yo todo nervioso como retrocedía lentamente.

-"Vamos quiero saber si sientes lo mismo que yo siento por ti", decía ella casi implorando como me abordo una vez más.

-"Yo…"; decía yo bien nervioso como le veía directo a sus ojos suplicantes, "No…..tengo a alguien más….a quien amo de verdad y no puedo serle infiel", decía yo con algo de firmeza.

Pero en vez de desanimarse ella volvió a preguntar esperanzada.

-"Y si solo somos amigos con buenos derechos hasta que descubras que sientes algo por mí y decidas también tomarme a mi en tu manada", decía ella esperanzada y con ojos suplicantes.

Bueno, ella es realmente optimista, eso debo de admitir.

*volteo a ver si su hermana me indicaba que hacer*

Pero solo se quedaba viendo la escena, con una muy leve comisura de su hocico como si estuviera queriendo sonreír.

Mmm…

No quiero que se deprima y se vuelva loca.

Pero tampocoooo.

Quiero engañar a mi Fast.

….

-"Y si vienes mañana y hablamos con Fast….y si ella acepta lo hacemos"; dije tímidamente.

-"Siiiii!", dijo ella celebrándolo como me besa de nuevo.

Pero un beso simple que termino con ella terminando desmayada.

-"Hasta que se durmió….tienes hasta mañana para decidirte, diría sin presiones, pero estaría mintiendo"; dijo la agente Kitty toda tranquila como se bajo de su mesa y se cargo a su hermana desmayada en la espalda.

-"Nos vemos", decía ella como simplemente se empezó a marchar.

-"Esto es mejor drama que cualquier libro que eh leído", decía el dueño del bar desde lejos.

Yo no respondí….

…..

Ahora ni buscar comida puedo….

.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-..-.-..-.-..-.-

 **10:45 am**

 **De vuelta al apartamento con Quick Dash / Agente Fast.**

No se como empezar esto.

No importa durante cuantas horas eh practicado. *pensaba el todo nervioso caminando en círculos en la sala del apartamento*

*bostezo*

-"Mmmm….que delicia es dormir", decía Quickie como salía del cuarto.

-"Si, lo se…"; decía yo bien nervioso.

-"Que pasa Fresh, que estás super nervioso, más de lo usual, acaso paso algo en la misión de anoche?", pregunto preocupada como se puso a mi lado ella.

-"No, no fue más bien una misión exitosa y me recompensaron por eso", decía yo como aun mis nervios me dominaban.

-"Oh….eso es genial, dime, pediste vacaciones o bits extras?", pregunto ella toda optimista.

-"Pedí información sobre la agente Blonde por como se comportó conmigo durante la misión", dije yo con los nervios a todo dar.

-"Que pasa con la nueva?", pregunto ella preocupada.

-"Lo que pasa es que ella parece que quiere conmigo, y de echo lo confirmo cuando fui a comer al bar mi cena esta mañana"; decía yo aun nervioso.

-"Ohh….", decía ella como ya no estaba feliz, pero tampoco enojada, solo medio sorprendida.

-"Y yo no quiero nada con ella, y hasta sabe de nosotros pero insiste en que talvez los 3 podamos estar juntos", decía yo todo nervioso.

Y no, su hermana dice que es opcional, así que ni la menciono.

-"Que persistente…"; decía ella sorprendida.

-"Eso mismo dije yo", decía yo.

-"Y seguí rechazándola, pero hasta insistió luego con ser solo amigos con derechos…., y hasta le dije para que me dejara en paz que hablaría contigo para darte mi respuesta mañana sobre si acepto o no"; decía yo bien nervioso y algo sonrojado.

-"Guao….si que no toma un no por respuesta"; decía ella sorprendida.

-"Lo se…."; decía yo todo angustiado.

-"Tendré que hablar con ella entonces, y dejar clara las cosas, de que debe aceptar un no por respuesta, y que se consiga a su propio chico, no estamos en Baltimare después de todo", dijo ella toda seria, "Sabes donde vive o como se llama?", dijo ella como me miro a mí.

-"Si, venía con el resto de información, se llama Nighty Songbird, y debe vivir en el barrio donde todos los batponys viven", decía yo.

-"Mmmm…..ya, eh escuchado ese nombre antes en el servicio de mensajería"; decía ella como caminaba a la puerta.

-"Espera, vas a hablar ahora?", pregunto yo preocupado.

-"Si, y quiero hacerlo por mi misma, puede que no pueda volar aún"; decía ella como se miraba sus alas aun enyesadas, "Pero puedo caminar y dar patadas"; decía ella confiada.

-"Yo voy contigo….", decía yo preocupado como la alcanzaba.

*suspiro ella*

-"Ok, pero solo porque conoces muy bien la zona donde vive ella", decía ella algo derrotada.

.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-

 **1 hora después**

 **Al frente de la Casa del Agente Yellow y su familia.**

-"Segura que aun quieres hacer esto?", pregunto yo todo nervioso, porque aun quiere seguir con esto, pese a que le conté sobre quien es su familia y el historial que tienen.

-"Si, si no hablamos ahora y lo cortamos de raíz, esto solo empeorara"; dijo algo nerviosa esta vez Quickie como toco la puerta.

No esperaba la verdad que alguien contestará, ya es muy cerca del mediodía, ya para este punto ellos podrían estar durmiendo.

Pero no….

Escucho unos cascos del otro lado y como se acercan a la puerta.

*se abre la puerta*

En la puerta esta una batpony pelirroja de una larga melena, y sus iris de color rojo son hipnóticos a la vista. Y se nota que esta en sus mejores años aun.

Debe ser la madre de Nighty.

-"Ohh, hola extraños, en que les puedo ayudar?"; dijo ella en un tono amable.

Mmmm…no se nota tan mal.

Talvez hasta el comandante estuviera exagerando sobre ella.

-"Mi nombre es Quick, y el es Fresh, y queríamos saber si Nighty esta despierta para poder discutir sobre algo muy importante"; decía Quickie ya más calmada.

-"Ohhh, ustedes son la pareja que mi hija ha hablado tanto, pasen, pasen"; decía ella en un tono amable como se puso a un lado para dejarnos pasar.

Quickie pasó toda tranquila.

Y yo lo hice algo nervioso.

Su sala era como cualquier otra, un par de sofás, una alfombra, una repisa con platos y vasos en ellos y un librero.

-"Siéntense, mientras les traigo algo de tomar"; decía ella en un tono amable y tranquilo.

Ambos asentimos.

Como nos sentamos en el sofá más grande.

Su sala no estaba decorada ni con fotos.

Era la pared de color azul y se acabó.

Además de una escalera que lleva a un segundo piso.

Por lo demás era una casa común y corriente.

-"Se nota que el comandante exagero con ella, se nota que es una buena pony", decía Quickie en voz baja hacia mí.

-"La verdad es que si", decía yo en respuesta susurrándole.

-"Eso solo hace más fácil esto", decía ella en un susurro.

Paso los minutos como por fin apareció su madre por el pasillo que supongo iba a la cocina.

Y en su espalda traía una bandeja con 3 vasos, con un jugo de color rojo.

-"Aquí tienen un rico jugo para calmar la sed"; decía ella toda amable como solo nosotros agarramos los vasos y ella tomo el suyo y se sentó en el sofá para un solo pony, justo en frente de nosotros 2.

El jugo en sí no olía raro ni nada.

Solo que no parecía nada a que hubiera tomado antes.

Era un rojo muy oscuro para ser jugo de tomate.

Pero ella solo tomo un gran sorbo de su vaso disfrutándolo con cada trago que le daba.

Terminando con el jugo de su vaso.

-"Ok, terminemos con esto"; decía ella dejando su vaso vació a un lado, "Me llamo Mae, soy la madre de Nighty, y se que tu tienes pareja con esta adorable pegaso", dijo ella mirando a Quickie, "Pero somos de mente abierta, y no nos importaría que tu tuvieras a 2 yeguas en tu vida", decía ella como me miraba a mi.

Ok…no es locura, solo mente abierta.

-"Lo siento, pero mi familia también es de mente abierta, y aceptan en gran medida que salga con Fresh, y demonios, hasta estoy segura que aceptarían que formemos una manada, pero yo no estoy tan de acuerdo con eso, yo creo que por algo existe la palabra pareja y hasta usted supongo esta casada con solo un semental, minimo estaría dispuesta a experimentar ciertas cosas con otra yegua, pero hasta allí esta la cosa"; decía Quickie toda seria.

-"La razón de porque yo no forme mi propia manada es por que ninguna yegua más le gusta lo mismo que yo como para aceptarme como parte de una", decía ella algo triste.

-"Que te gusta por ejemplo?"; pregunto Quickie.

-"Beban sus jugos para saberlo", decía ella con una sonrisa.

Y Quickie y yo nos miramos y solo bebimos su "jugo"

Que hicimos arcadas una vez lo probamos.

Y nos tuvimos que beber lo que ya nos habíamos tomado en la boca.

Y dejar a un lado.

Pero entonces Quickie como casi se desmaya al ver que de entre sus dientes, un nervio le colgaba de entre ellos, un nervio…que aun estaba sujeto a un ojo.

Quickie estaba a punto de soltar un tremendo grito.

Cuando Mae salto hacia ella tan rápido que ni lo vi venir y le tapó la boca.

Para ser de 40 o 50 si que es veloz.

Entonces Mae con la mayor tranquilidad del mundo.

Tomo el ojo con sus dientes y se lo comió.

-"Mmm….parece que alguien hayo el premio en mi jugo de sangre de cerdo", decía ella sonriendo toda tranquila, "Ahora, por favor no grites, mi esposo esta durmiendo después de haberse ofrecido como voluntario en el transporte del material alienígena y mis hijas están con la resaca…..así que te pido con todo respeto que sigamos hablando como ponys civilizados ok, asiente una vez si entendiste", decía ella toda tranquila como Quickie asintió con la mirada como si estuviera en shock.

-"Bien…"; decía Mae toda tranquila como volvía a su asiento.

-"Ahora, aceptan a mi hija como una manada, o posiblemente, no lo digo como amenaza y es más como una hipótesis, talvez no lleguen al final del mes, talvez mueran, muertos en un incendio en su apartamento en la zona oeste, 4to piso, o simplemente mueran en un ataque extraterrestre, así que yo digo que deben aprovechar, que no saben en que momento puedan morir, y pierdan la oportunidad de experimentar cosas, así que, solo les pido que prueben lo de la manada como les va, si no funciona que pena, pero al menos denle una oportunidad, lo único que pierden es el pensar de que talvez no experimentaron muchas cosas en vida"; decía ella tranquila como tomaba nuestros vasos y lo tomaba ella tranquilamente.

…

….

-"Y bien?", pregunto ella tranquilamente después de terminar sus jugos.

Nosotros solo asentimos, en especial Quickie, que se había puesto algo verde su rostro porque estaba como si estuviera a punto de vomitar.

Aunque es obvio el porque.

Yo tolero la carne y es normal para mi la sangre.

Pero Quickie es una pegaso, no están acostumbrados a eso precisamente.

-"Supongo que podemos darle una oportunidad…", decía Quickie conteniéndose las náuseas.

-"Bien, ahora pueden irse, y preparen su casa para mi Nighty, que ira en seguida a vivir con ustedes, porque es parte de ser una manada, vivir juntos bajo el mismo techo", decía ella toda tranquila.

-"Bien, bien"; decía Quickie como se paro en seguida del sofá, y yo la seguí.

Como salimos del lugar a toda prisa.

(-"Que buenos chicos….", decía Mae toda complacida como se echaba en el sofá)

.-.-.-..-..-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-

 **De vuelta en su apartamento**

-"Debemos avisar a alguien, para que la arresten, porque es obvio que eso fue una amenaza", decía Quickie de los nervios cuando llegamos al apartamento.

-"No podemos denunciarla solo porque es bien rara…", decía yo, solo pensando que no es gran cosa.

Porque la verdad es que quiero creer una mentira que creer que si no acepto a Nighty moriré quemado en la cama.

-"Ella bebe sangre, si no es señal de que esta bien loca y potencialmente peligrosa, no se que es….", decía ella toda seria.

-"Los batponys somos omnívoros, así que puede que tenga un gusto peculiar, más que ser peligrosa"; decía yo intentando sonar convincente para también engañarme a mi mismo.

-"Ella se movió como una maldita ninja para evitar que gritará…."; decía ella casi gritando.

-"Ella estaba en entrenamiento para pertenecer al ACM, así que es obvio que tuviera habilidades excepcionales para que la llamaran en primer lugar"; decía yo siguiendo intentar ser convincente.

-"Talvez Yellow pueda hacer algo, detenerla y evitar todo esto", decía ella esperanzada.

-"Ya te conté que Yellow sabe de esto, parece que apenas puede controlarla, creo que lo único que puede hacer es evitar que nos mate su esposa cuando el este presente", decía yo intentando parecer sereno.

Cuando no lo estoy.

-"*Suspiro*, parece que estamos atrapados con la hija de la loca no?", pregunto ella desanimada.

-"Si..", es lo único que pude decir.

-"Solo esperemos que se de cuenta que el amor a primera vista es solo eso, a primera vista, y que talvez se de cuenta que los timidos y nerviosos crónicos no son su tipo y se aburra y se vaya", decía esperanzada ella, "Y yo se que eres más que eso, por eso me gustas, pero esperemos que tampoco ella vea eso para que no se enganche a ti"

-"Nervioso crónico?"; pregunto yo algo herido por lo que dijo.

-"Vamos, sabes que es cierto"; decía ella.

-"Es cierto….", decía yo derrotado.

..-.-..-..-.-.-..-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **En su apartamento de Fresh y Quickie**

 **22 de julio del año 987 DDNM**

 **6:00 pm**

Fue una noche tranquila, pero no fue suficiente para prepararme para estos momentos.

-"Hola Fresh", decía Nighty toda feliz como le abría la puerta de nuestro apartamento, y ella me daba un rápido beso.

Detrás de ella traía varias maletas.

Donde supongo que en esas iban sus equipos, armas y armadura.

Entonces ella se puso a llevarlos adentro.

-"Esto me emociona demasiado, es la primera vez que voy a la casa de otro pony en toda mi vida", decía ella toda contenta como pasaba por mi lado arrastrando sus cosas, "Y que mejor que mi primera vez que con mi pony especial"; decía ella toda emocionada como levanto su cola y me lo puso en mi hocico con suavidad en tono juguetón.

Olía a fresas…

Rico la verdad.

*Bostezo*

-"Mmmm…..parece que ya estás aquí…", decía Quickie nada emocionada al ver a Nighty como salió del cuarto, sonando aun algo adormecida.

-"Hola Quick"; decía Nighty toda feliz como fue hacia Quickie y ella ya levantaba la pata sin ganas para saludarla.

Lo que no me esperaba es que Nighty le recibiera con un beso en su hocico un poco más largo que el que me dio a mí al entrar.

-"Gracias por aceptar todo esto, realmente eres una buena y linda yegua"; decía Nighty como si no fuera la gran cosa con una gran sonrisa y continuo moviendo sus cosas, ya dentro del cuarto.

Quickie eso si le despertó como estaba con los ojos bien abiertos y sonrojada.

-"No hay problema….."; decía Quickie toda confundida.

-"Uuuuu, linda cama"; decía Nighty toda alegre como se echo en la cama, y se puso en una pose toda provocativa como abría las piernas para dejar ver todo, "Porque no estrenamos nuestra unión haciéndolo los 3 ahora", decía ella sin nerviosismo, más cachonda que otra cosa.

-"Eh…no crees que deberíamos tomarlo esto con calma…..", decía sonrojada Quickie.

-"Mama tiene razón cuando dice que podemos morir en cualquier momento, así que mejor momento para probar cosas nuevas, es el ahora", decía ella toda excitada.

Lo de mencionar a su madre si quita ánimos.

Pero…

Esa misma mención si que te hace creer que podría estar halla afuera esperando a que digamos algo incorrecto.

-"Si no hay de otra….", decía Quickie con una sonrisa forzada.

-"Si…creo que si no hay de otra…..", decía yo siguiéndole la corriente.

Porque voy a ser sincero.

Nunca.

Pero me refiero a que nunca pensé que sería parte de un trió.

…

Físicamente es más que obvio que me va a gustar. No voy a mentir.

Pero en lo emocional se sentirá vació, y con el miedo de que nos maten si decimos que no.

…

Y yo pensaba que pelear con aliens ya es difícil.

Ahora ni siquiera mi vida personal es fácil.

Me pregunto como Yellow permitió esto.

(En la casa de Yellow: )

(-"Querida…..donde está Nighty?"; pregunto Yellow en la mesa como toda la familia estaba cenando)

(-"Fresh, el agente ese que Nighty estaba enamorado vino a hablar sobre ella, y al final acepto que se quede en su casa para probar si funcionan las cosas como manada, si no, regresara aca", decía Nighty toda tranquila)

(-"Mmm…..bueno, mientras el haya aceptado…."; decía Yellow con calma, como esperaba que no haya problemas con ello.)

(-"Eso significa que el cuarto es ahora solo para mí?", pregunto Deadly/agente kitty)

(-"Solo por ahora", decía Yellow todo serio)

(-"Eso funciona para mí", decía Deadly toda tranquila)

.-…-.-.-.-..-..-.-..-..-.-..-.-.-.-..-..-.

.-…-..-..-.-..-.-.-.-..-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Y otro capitulo sacado, jeje.**

 **Espero que lo hayan disfrutado este pequeño capitulo que si, suena a relleno.**

 **Pero algo es algo para no dejarlos sin nada esta semana.**

 **En este capitulo quería incluir que estaba pasando con la capitana Torment, pero eso ya lo alargaría de más, y el final te dejaría con ganas de lo que pasaría el domingo, que si.**

 **Lo que pasará con Torment si es de locos.**

 **Y si sería un mejor cierre de capitulo que este.**

 **Pero las cosas como son.**

 **Desarrollo de personaje es largo.**

 **Así que, sin más relleno, nos vemos el domingo amigos y amigas lectores.**


	13. Capitulo medio fuertequedan advert

**(Advertencia, esto se pondrá bien oscuro, incluso más que el universo cinematográfico de DC, habrá escenas fuertes, y mucha sangre)**

 _ **Capitulo 13: Los aliens ahora no son el mayor problema**_

 **Capitana Torment Sky**

 **Hope Town**

 **Palacio de Bloody Mary**

 **25 de julio del año 987 DDNM**

 **12:30 pm**

-"Mmm….mmmm…mmmm, esta carne está, no tengo palabras para describirla", decía a gusto Bloody Mary al probar la carne que trajimos de Equestria.

Esta vez si volvimos de una sola pieza.

Lo que me preocupa un poco.

Nos siguieron esta vez?

Podría ser.

Pero hace horas que llegamos a puerto.

Estarían planeando algo los aliens?

-"Te da un cosquilleo en la boca muy agradable", decía ella toda a gusto como seguía comiendo.

En la mesa estaban los sirvientes comiendo, y hasta yo, porque me ofreció quedarme a comer como recompensa por haber llegado a salvo.

Y en estos momentos, aunque me de mala espina estar cerca de esa carne alienígena, y una parte de Bloody.

La palabra "no", es una sentencia de muerte.

-"Esta serpiente alienígena tiene un sabor parecido a la carne de cocodrilo", decía ella realmente animada.

Los demás en la mesa estaban tranquilos.

Porque supongo que para ellos es un día normal aquí.

Incluso el capitán Traker que tiene de esclavo ya solo parece resignado y come de un bozal las sobras de ayer.

Es mejor resignarse a ser esclavo y tratado como basura a morir?

Es una de las cosas que me hacen pensar cuando lo veo a él.

Y me da más miedo la idea de cometer un error más que nunca.

*bebe su tarro repleto de ron*

-"Oye, te tomaste ya te acabaste toda una botella, dejanos algo a nosotros", se quejaba uno de los sirvientes como agarraba con enfado una de las 2 botellas de 500ml de ron puro de las costas mediterráneas del reino de los minotauros, vacía.

Un grifo joven de plumajes marrones, que usaba una simple gorra y camisa de mayordomo.

-"Soy su invitada, así que tomo la cantidad de alcohol que quiera"; decía yo como le miraba con odio al grifo, como mis mejillas están algo sonrojadas, por que ya me eh pasado algo de copas.

Además me sirve para olvidarme donde estoy en primer lugar.

-"Si Chip, dejala, además ella ha traído carne de calidad, así que es lo justo que pueda tomar lo que quiera", decía toda tranquila Bloody como terminaba ya de comer.

El joven grifo solo se cruzo sus patas delanteras con enojo.

Yo solo le saque la lengua y me reí de el.

Lo que hizo que pusiera una cara de más enojo, como el resto de sus colegas solo sonreían ante mi comportamiento y como su colega pasaba un mal rato conmigo.

Talvez se le pasará el enojo si lo llevo a un lugar tranquilo y juego con su pajarito.

Jejeje.

*se abre las puertas principales de porrazo*

-"Bloody Mary, tenemos compañía, está a punto de aterrizar al frente de la mansión, y no es nada que hayamos visto alguna vez!", gritaba uno de sus guardias de la puerta de la mansión, este es otra cebra, que solo lleva una funda para su espada y nada más.

Haciendo que otra cosa buena para trabajar con Bloody, sea que usar ropa no es obligatorio, ni uniforme, minimo debes tener una flor o representación de la flor que le da su apodo en ti.

Técnicamente los guardias no son para Bloody, son para proteger a los otros.

Porque el que conoce a Bloody, sabe que ella no necesita guardias.

-"Y como se los permitió llegar tan lejos?", pregunto Bloody Mary, cambiando su humor de tranquila a seria en un segundo.

-"No lo sabemos, solo sabemos que vinieron en una nave brillante en forma de disco, muy grande, en vertical desde el cielo", decía el guardia.

Mierda….. *pensó malhumorada dejándose llevar por la bebida*

-"Son los aliens jefa, sabía que el no atacarnos de camino era por algo", decía yo fastidiada.

-"Mmm….interesante"; decía Bloody fascinada.

-"Quiere que activemos la alarma?"; pregunto el guardia.

-"No, déjame encargarme de nuestros invitados personalmente", decía Bloody como tranquilamente se limpiaba con una servilleta su hocico y se puso en marcha hacia al frente.

….

-"Y nosotros que hacemos?", pregunto el grifo algo nervioso.

-"Sigan comiendo y con sus quehaceres después", dijo Bloody como tranquilamente salía del cuarto.

Joder que esta confiada en poder acabar con ellos.

Atacar por sorpresa fue la única forma en que acabe con los aliens de mi barco, porque atacar de frente es un suicidio.

Y por todos los cielos, tengo que ver que hace.

La curiosidad me gana.

*se baja de su asiento y sigue a Bloody Mary*

Yo iba detrás de Bloody Mary, pero en vez de salir cuando llegamos al frente de la mansión.

Yo me quede adentro y me quede observando desde el ventanal al lado de las puertas doble de madera de la mansión.

Como vi a varios guardias rodear la enorme nave que ya había aterrizado, que es del tamaño de nuestro barco, si estuviera comprimido en un disco gigante.

-"Pueden irse muchachos, yo me encargo", decía toda confiada Bloody en voz alta a sus guardias que se miraron confundidos por un segundo los unos a los otros.

Pero sin cuestionar nada, solo retrocedieron.

La mansión esta encima de la colina más grande de la isla.

Siendo un punto emblemático y de referencia si vienes en mar o aire a Hopetown.

Y algo que enorgullece a Mary.

Pero que una enorme nave se posara al frente de la mansión no le debería estar dando nada de gracia.

Que curioso que no este sonando enfada en estos momentos.

Pero bueno, una especie de puerta violeta brillante desapareció del lado que da al frente de la nave.

Y de el salieron al menos 8 de esos fortachones con armaduras verdes y se posicionaron en formación en "V" con respecto a la entrada de la nave, esperando a que alguien importante salga de allí.

Parece que esto no es un ataque….es como si nos visitara un pomposo dignatario.

Que extraño.

Entonces salio de la puerta un ser que no vi antes, este era bien alto, tan alto como un minotauro, pero más delgado como un pony desnutrido, lo cubría todo su cuerpo con un manto de color rojo y su cabeza y "hombros" lo cubría una especie de casco.

Y de él sentía como emanaba tanta magia oscura que erizaba todo mi pelaje.

-"Mmmm…me alegro que esta vez vengan de forma más civilizada a verme, díganme, en primer lugar que les motivo en verme de forma civilizada después de atacar unas naves de mi propiedad?", pregunto tranquilamente Bloody Mary al ser alto que se acerco y se quedo a solo 10 metros de ella.

Los fortachones se quedaron tranquilos y confiados.

Como ya solo quedaba ella en el lugar.

Además de mí, siendo curiosa.

 _-"Vinimos porque sentimos un poder psionico incluso potencialmente mayor a la princesa Celestia venir de este lugar, de una criatura tan poderosa e imponente que no se siente ni rival de Celestia, y en vez de luchar contra ella, venimos a hacer una alianza, una que le aseguro ustedes encontraran satisfactoria"_ , decía una voz muy siniestra que inundaba mi cabeza.

Tuve que mirar para todos lados antes de darme cuenta que…..

El único que había cerca.

Era ese alien.

-"Los escucho", dijo intrigada Bloody Mary.

 _-"Vemos que tiene ponys con usted, si nos entregan a sus ponys, y nos ayudan a destruir a los que defienden a Celestia y capturarla para nosotros, les daremos los recursos para tomar este mundo y ustedes podrán quedarse con este mundo como premio"_ , decía el alien.

-"Mmm…..te podría dar a varios ponys que son esclavos mios tranquilamente y lo de ayudarme a tomar el mundo es algo bueno para mí, pero yo conozco a alguien que no creo que este de acuerdo con entregarle a Celestia de gratis, además que ya le di mi palabra de que el obtendrá a Celestia primero", dijo ella tranquilamente como la vi tocar su collar.

Oh mierda…..

Eso no es nunca algo bueno.

-"Te toca Kurutu", decía ella en una voz más siniestra como ahora la presencia de magia oscura la sentía multiplicada por 10 viniendo de Bloody .

Haciendo que el alien de aquí no fuera nada a comparación.

Bloody empezó a flotar como le rodeaba un aura negra, su melena parecía fluir con un viento imaginario tornándose azul oscuro y hasta varios tentáculos negros saliendo del collar y retorciéndose a su alrededor de ella.

Eso si hizo ponerse serios los fortachones de allá atrás.

Que le apuntaban sus armas

Nunca había visto con mis propios ojos el verdadero poder de Mary.

Si que da miedo.

Y el charco debajo de mí por desgracia no es sudor…..

 _-"Escuche todo, no me importa si cumplen de verdad al final su promesa con esta cebra, a mi no me engañan, se su verdadero propósito, buscan ser aliados de esta cebra, no más para acercarse a mí, e intentar copiar mi poder o controlarme para sus fines, porque todos los seres inferiores son iguales, apenas ven algo con un enorme poder, buscan querer poseerlo a toda costa, lamentablemente para ustedes, la única razón de porque estoy unida a esta cebra, es porque compartimos su deseo de dominación mundial trabaja con mi deseo más anhelado de matar a la princesa Celestia y su hermana Luna y vengar la muerte de los míos, y no voy a dejar que unos seres inferiores con armas brillantes se lleven mi premio",_ decía el leviatán Kurutu usando a Bloody para hablar.

 _-"Es una lastima, hubiéramos sido buenos aliados"_ , decía el alien como los fortachones le apuntaron cuando el levanto un puño al aire.

Y le señalo a Bloody.

Todos los disparos dieron contra Bloody…..pero los tentáculos negros desviaban los proyectiles como si no fuera nada, cayendo en el pasto o arbustos del jardín delantero causando que se prendieran en llamas.

Le dispararon por casi un minuto sin dar en el blanco ni una vez.

El patio delantero estaba en llamas.

Y nadie se inmutaba.

 _-"Patético";_ decía Kurutu con esa voz tenebrosa como dividiendo sus tentáculos y en punta y como si fueran lanzas, se las clavo en la cabeza a todos los fortachones, matándolos en el acto.

 _-"Es imposible…."_ , decía el alien incrédulo en mi mente.

 _-"Ahora verás que Celestia no es ni el menor de tus preocupaciones"_ ¸ decía Kurutu como los tentáculos fueron directo a la cabeza del alien alto.

Pero no en forma de lanzas de energía, si no, solo para envolver la cabeza del alien en la misma aura negra en la que esta Bloody.

El alien en espeluznante silencio, solo arruinado por el crepitar de las llamas en el jardín el alien se retorcía, al parecer de increíble dolor como su cabeza brillaba en esa aura negra, hasta que en cuestión de unos pocos segundos.

El alien dejo de retorcerse.

El aura dejo su cabeza y cayo inerte al suelo.

Aparentemente muerto.

El aura en Bloody empezó a apagarse y ella lentamente volvía al suelo.

Como poco a poco dejaba de sentir magia negra viniendo de ella.

-"Ufff….que dices ahora Kurutu?", pregunto Bloody Mary de vuelta a la "normalidad" como solo se arreglo su cabello que se había desarreglado durante su posesión.

-"Mmmmmhhhh….mhhhhhh…mhhhh…es un plan loco, arriesgado y siniestro….me encanta", decía ella alegre como volteaba para regresar a la mansión.

-"Se que están de curiosos, apaguen las llamas, recojan, troceen y fileteen los cuerpos, y llamen a todos mis capitanes, la conquista mundial sucederá más rápido de lo que creen", decía ella toda tranquila.

…

…..

Creo que necesito mas alcohol y una revolcada con alguien para calmarme y poder dormir esta noche.

Ahora donde esta ese grifo…..

No estaba tan mal que digamos….

.-..-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.

 **28 de julio del año 987 DDNM**

 **La mansión de Bloody Mary**

 **El comedor**

 **1:30pm**

-"Aun no me puedo creer que los aliens sean de verdad", decía el capitán Bravo con su voz robusta y muy grave, el minotauro más fuerte que eh conocido, y con un numero tan grande de cicatrices como de enemigos asesinados.

-"Si me dice que ahora vamos a la guerra con aliens, pues, entonces ya lo habré escuchado todo"; decía el capitán Falcon, un grifo de pelaje gris con negro, el nunca lleva armas, porque considera que sus garras son las mejores armas que un grifo puede tener.

Y el numero de asesinatos que ha cometido lo respalda.

-"Pues me parece bien, porque nadie debería surcar los cielos más que nosotros"; decía orgulloso el capitán Zaf, un pegaso de melena negra y pelaje azul, su barco volador mantiene los cielos libres de cualquier enemigo y se jacta que no hay nadie que supere a sus barcos aéreos. ***como los de la película, jeje***

No me sorprende que se tome tan personal todo esto.

-"Ya quiero ver tus navios le puedan llegar a una nave que puede recorrer distancias tan largas para llegar a nuestro planeta", decía en tono burlón la capitana Chin, una unicornio de pelaje rojo y melena amarilla, es de Eastland y sus barcos tienen los cañones más potentes de la armada.

Era la segunda al mando del que ahora es esclavo de Bloody. Y quiere demostrar que no se deja con nadie.

-"Destruiremos a todos los enemigos que la jefa pida que hagamos, después de todo ellas nos unió, algo que se veía imposible, lo hizo posible, unir a los capitanes de las armadas piratas más sanguinarias de todos los mares, si ella es capaz de superar lo imposible, es ella", decía el lambiscón del capitán Toco, una cebra que lidera la armada más letal de todas.

Porque a diferencia de las demás.

Que usan magia, espadas, ballestas, cañones o fuerza bruta.

Ellos usan pócimas combinadas con las artes oscuras para acabar con sus enemigos, usándolas como armas.

Ellos han acabado con los mejores marineros usando pocimas para hacerlos enfermar y hacerlos sufrir lentamente.

 ***pues guerra bacteriológica***

Y como la misma Bloody en su forma de no poseída irradia magia negra y tiene bajo su control al gran leviatán Kurutu, es porque lo adoran como una diosa y son los que más leales son a ella.

Yo no dije nada.

Perdí a mis más valientes marineros, soy la capitana de un solo tripulante.

No puedo jactarme de nada.

Mi grupo y yo éramos especialistas en abordajes y toma de ciudades.

Ahora solo tengo que resignarse con una tripulación de novatillos. *pensó algo frustrada*

*estaba ignorando lo que estaban diciendo cuando….*

-"Cállense todos, Bloody ha llegado!"; grito Toco.

Haciendo que todos se callarán y hacerme a mi salir de mis pensamientos.

Como todos mirábamos hacia el trono donde se sienta Bloody.

Llegar tan tranquila como siempre.

-"Hola mis capitanes, ya creo que por la nave alienígena estacionada en mi patio delantero, ya se podrían hacer una idea de lo que quiero de ustedes"; decía ella toda tranquila.

-"Pelear contra ellos?", preguntaron prácticamente todos los capitanes, como yo.

-"Si, pero no con lo que tenemos ahora, que es patético con respecto a lo que tienen esos aliens, lo que vamos a hacer primero es reclutar cerebritos, cerebritos que traduzcan todo el conocimiento que mi leviatán robo del alien líder, que después de rechazar cortésmente su oferta que resultaba en nosotros siendo sus marionetas para tomar este mundo, el se encargó de despacharlo y tomar todo ese conocimiento absorbiendo sus recuerdos, y lo pasara a los cerebritos para que nos construyan armas de verdad para combatir a esos aliens", decía ella toda tranquila.

Nadie cuestionando lo que dijo.

Y yo se como fue la historia, y eso es resumirlo de forma muy suave.

Aunque lo recuerdo algo borroso, bebí mucho ron ese día.

Además termine en el armario junto a un mayordomo esa misma noche.

-"Y que hay de los materiales, donde lo robaremos?", pregunto la capitana Chin.

-"Excelente pregunta Chin, sencillo, ya tenemos costas donde reclutamos nuevos miembros, tenemos la mitad del imperio grifo ya que su imperio esta a punto de colapsar, sus vastas minas nos pertenecen, y mi leviatán se encargara de reunir un elemento que el considera vital para la construcción de armamento, además de recursos varios de las aldeas ya capturadas en Aztecolt", decía ella toda tranquila.

-"En el imperio grifo no debe quedar tantos cerebritos, porque de seguro huyeron a otras naciones para ganar dinero, y Aztecolt no es precisamente la nación más avanzada que digamos, ni ferrocarril tienen", decía yo haciendo memoria.

Si, mi nación de origen es una de solo granjeros, bandas de saqueadores, estafadores y una milicia inútil.

-"Oh, gracias por recordarlo, necesito que secuestren cerebritos de todas las naciones, menos Equestria y por desgracia el reino Hipogrifo, que aun sigue siendo inalcanzable para nosotros", decía ella toda calmada.

-"Eso no uniría a las naciones en contra nuestra ya por fin?"; pregunto yo confundida.

-"Oh, si, vamos a asesinar a los lideres de todas esas naciones y de sus respectivas regiones, destruir sus bases militares, matar a sus generales y destruir sus armerías, prácticamente haciendo que sus naciones se suman en un caos tal que el echo de secuestrar a sus mejores cerebritos, sea el menor de sus preocupaciones y más se encarguen de intentar controlar a su población, y para cuando logren estabilizarse, nosotros ya nos convertiríamos en una super potencia tecnológicamente avanzada que ellos soñarían en convertirse", decía ella toda tranquila como si lo que acabara de decir no fuera la gran cosa.

Nadie dijo nada aun así.

Por creer ciegamente en ella.

Porque aun no creen lo que acaba de decir.

O los que opinan que es algo imposible, pero respetan su hombría lo suficiente para no convertirse en esclavos y no dicen nada.

Yo.

Joder, ya a estas alturas, que eh visto de todo.

Creo que es la que tiene el valor de decir…

-"Y nos puede explicar como demonios vamos a hacer eso?", pregunto incrédula.

Entonces ella en vez de enojarse, solo sonríe.

-"Ustedes no harán nada…", decía ella sonriente como tocaba su collar.

Oh mierda…esto no puede ser bueno.

Empezó sus ojos a ponerse blancos, su melena volverse azul eléctrico y a ondear como si fuera fuego, flotar en el aire como un aura negra la cubría y al menos una decena de tentáculos negros compuestos de un vapor negro ahora que la veo de más de cerca, salía de su collar.

Nadie allí movió un solo musculo.

Y hasta el más valiente de allí, empezó a sudar frio.

Incluyéndome.

 _-"Yo sí…."_ , decía la voz del leviatán Kurutu como "Bloody" sonreía y sus tentáculos fueron directo a nuestras cabezas y los tentáculos se fundían en nuestras cabezas, haciendo que rápidamente perdiera la conciencia.

-..-..-..-..-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-

 **Bloody Mary**

 **En estos momentos**

-"Porque no me dijiste que podías hacer esto desde el principio", decía yo toda fascinada al ver a mis capitanes, que les brillaban sus ojos en blanco, y flotaban en un auras negras.

 _-"Estoy dividiéndome mi atención de manera casi omnipotente, pero manteniéndola en una para trabajar al unisono de manera sincronizada y perfecta, no es algo sencillo de hacer, y más si amplifico las fortalezas individuales de cada uno de los que poseo, me ralentiza a mi mismo y me pondría vulnerable ante Celestia si apareciera a atacarme personalmente, y mientras más controle, más ineficaz me vuelvo";_ decía el leviatán, pero ya no en mi mente, usando a mis capitanes para que hablen con su voz al unisono.

Mmmm…es genial que no use mis cuerdas vocales para hablar el esta vez, cada vez que lo hace tengo que beber varias pocimas para que me pase el picor.

-"Y crees que con solo 6 capitanes lograras hacerlo?", pregunto yo.

 _-"Basta y sobra…."_ ¸decía el haciendo que mis capitanes siguieran hablando al unisono y sonrieran como varios tentáculos negros de magia negra concentrada salieron de las cabezas de cada uno.

-"Mmmmm…..como así me veo cuando estoy poseída…..", decía yo fascinada la verdad, "Pero recuerda, el reino cebra es para mi, y no se toca, además, no es lugar de cerebritos cuando se refiere a cosas científicas"; decía yo toda tranquila.

El solo asintió, como mis capitanes poseídos salieron flotando y se fueron a hacer las cosas que les ordene.

Creo que es hora de preparar los lugares donde serán las nuevas fabricas de armas.

Joooder, esto sera espectacular.

El mundo entero no sabrá ni que lo golpeo.

.-.-.-…-.-..-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-…-..-

 **Torment Sky**

 **1 de agosto del año 987 DDNM**

 **Capital de Aztecolt**

 **3:20 am**

Esto…..

Definitivamente es demasiado…..

Se siente….

Se siente raro.

Estar atrapado dentro de tu propio cuerpo.

Puedes escuchar, sentir, y ver todo con normalidad.

Pero…no puedes hacer nada al respecto.

Cuando volví a estar "consciente", me encontré que mi cuerpo le daba ordenes a los novatos de mi nueva flota.

Sobre que ellos se encargarían de secuestrar a los genios e ingenieros de mi país, los pocos que intentan modernizar mi país de origen.

Mientras que "yo" me encargaría de la parte brutal.

No puedo hablar con el cuando lo intente al despertar.

Talvez no me escucha, talvez solo me ignora.

Deje de intentarlo después de varias horas.

Ya pasaron 4 días en la que solo estoy escuchando mis propios pensamientos.

Viendo como el hace que mi cuerpo se mueva entre las sombras.

Dirigiéndose hacia la capital de Aztecolt.

La única ciudad decente de mi país, donde los más ricos del país están.

Y el palacio real más caro jamás construido, después del de Saddle Arabia.

Es pequeño a comparación de otros, de solo unas 10 habitaciones, una gran piscina y un gran salón para los banquetes además de otra sala para el trono real, pero esta decorado con las joyas más preciosas y caras que hay, además del mármol de la mejor calidad, sus murallas no son gruesas y resistentes y tiene a al menos 300 guardias vigilándola.

Y les pagan un salario tal que el pago de un mes sería el salario de 3 años para un granjero.

Convirtiendo a esos guardias como otra elite rica de la ciudad.

Mientras el resto de la nación vive en la desigualdad y la pobreza.

Por eso me hice pirata, para robarle a estos ricos pomposos lo que toman de mi pueblo.

Ahora…..

En serio me esta haciendo ir a la puerta elevadiza del palacio?

-"Alto ser corrupto, esta prohibido entrar a estas horas al castillo!", decía uno de los guardias con brusquedad como vino hacia "mi" con una lanza hacia el frente.

Como en las murallas del castillo había unos ballesteros que apuntaban hacia mí algo nerviosas como estaba la muralla iluminada con algunas farolas.

La calle estaba desierta y solo había 2 guardias delante de mí.

Yo diría algo ingenioso para aliviar el ambiente.

Pero.

Sin decir ni una palabra, usando los tentáculos jalo la gran puerta haciéndola caer con un gran estruendo, sobre los 2 guardias apostados en frente de ella, dejando un charco de sangre debajo de ella.

Los ballesteros nos dispararon pero ninguna flecha me llegaba a impactar como los tentáculos se encargaban de desviarlas como si no fuera nada.

Avanzamos al interior del castillo pasando por el patio delantero con unos hermosos jardines, como los guardias de las murallas aun nos estaban disparando, sin dar ninguna a acercase si quiera a mi persona.

Las alarmas empezaron a sonar.

Como solo nosotros. **(O sea se refiere el leviatan usando el cuerpo de ella)**

Entrabamos al palacio derribando sus finas puertas de madera haciéndola astillas.

Cualquier guardia o sirviente que pasaba por el lugar el leviatán no dudaba, y usaba mi magia para electrocutarlos hasta la muerte.

 _-"Sin testigos…."_ …..decía maliciosamente el leviatán con mi voz.

Entiendo el sin testigos, pero algunos sirvientes no lo merecen.

Todos los guardias de aquí si.

Nosotros avanzábamos por los pasillos del palacio, matando a cualquiera que se interpusiera en nuestro camino.

No importa si era sirviente o guardia.

Igual morían.

Pero no importa cuantas habitaciones visitáramos, no encontramos a nadie de la familia real.

Con gran furia el leviatán lanzo un hechizo que nos telenstrasporto hacia arriba flotando sobre la mansión para ver donde se habían marchado la familia real.

Hacia donde habían huido con las colas entre las patas.

Y los vimos, en el patio delantero, huyendo a la salida, el emperador, su esposa, y sus 5 hijos e hijas corriendo hacia la salida, todos pony tierra, como estaba viniendo varias decenas de guardias al castillo, y escoltado a la vez por una decena de guardias pony tierra y uno que otro unicornio.

El leviatán nos teletransporto al frente de ellos.

Lo que hizo que todos se pararan en seco.

Pero el emperador confiado al tener sus guardias con el y la avanzadilla llegando al castillo.

Se atrevió a dirigirnos la palabra.

-"Quien crees que eres para venir a intentar asesinarnos"; decía el emperador todo confiado y enojado con nosotros.

 _-"El que termino con su linéa de sangre.."_ , decía Kurutu con mi cuerpo todo siniestro.

Como el empezó a usar mi cuerno y reunir toda la magia posible de mi cuerpo y usando la magia negra que inunda mi cuerpo.

Los pocos unicornios que tenía formaron un escudo al frente de el, como nos llovía de flechas a nosotros.

Los tentáculos interceptando a la mayoría.

Pero como se estaba concentrado en el hechizo que estuviera planeado.

Una que otra si llego a dar a mi cuerpo.

Sentía el maldito dolor.

Como una se me clavo en mi espalda, justo en la zona de los pulmones, otra en mi espalda baja y la otra en mi trasero.

Sentía el agonico dolor y mis pulmones llenándose de sangre.

Pero al leviatán no le importaba.

Como el hechizo que era mi patentada tormenta de rayos estaba tomando forma en una gran bola de nubes negras con relámpagos amarillos y violetas.

Que lanzó sin problemas y los rayos electrocutando en masa a todos los guardias que nos empezaban a rodear, matándolos a todos.

Incendiando el jardín real.

Y sobrecargando los escudos de magia de sus guardias y electrocutarlos todos hasta la muerte.

Todos sus guardias visibles muertos.

Dejando a la familia real aun con vida.

Temblando de miedo.

Sus 2 hijos y 2 hijas mayores detrás del padre.

Y su esposa sosteniendo a su hija recién nacida en brazos.

-"Escuche, quiere dinero, tenemos mucho, se lo podemos dar todo si nos deja vivir"; decía aterrado el emperador pidiendo misericordia.

Nada de misericordia.

Mata a ese pendejo.

Y los tentaculos sin ninguna piedad convertidos en lanzas.

Fueron en dirección a toda la familia….

Incluido al recién nacido.

-"Nooooo"; decía yo, mis propias palabras después de tantos días, con mucho dolor por las heridas como por fin había recuperado algo de control.

Deteniendo solo el tentáculo que iba hacia el recién nacido.

 _-"Que haces?"_ , pregunto enojado el leviatán en mi mente.

-"No puedes matar a un recién nacido…no tiene la culpa de tener la familia que le toco", decía yo luchando contra su control, pero las heridas en mi cuerpo me lo hacían más difícil.

Se que vino de la familia real de mierda.

Pero joder, ahora tiene opciones el bebe.

 _-"Si sobrevive los nobles lo usarán para que el poder siga en sus pezuñas, el bebe se convertirá en un títere hasta el fin de sus días"_ , decía el leviatán.

-"Nos lo podemos llevar…", decía yo como empecé a toser sangre y cada vez se me hacía más difícil mantener el control.

 _-"Tenemos aun que destruir sus bastiones, y no tengo tiempo para cuidar de un bebe"_ ¸ decía enojado el leviatán como yo aun seguía luchando pese al dolor, como el pobre bebe estaba llorando.

-"Dejame llevármelo….por favor…", decía yo como tosia sangre como ya sentía como perdía la consciencia.

No voy a tener sangre de bebes en mis pezuñas.

No soy un monstruo.

 _-"Bien, ya perdiste suficiente sangre y control con esta charla sin sentido, te sanaré tus heridas para que vivas un día más, porque aun necesito tu cuerpo, si no te hubiera dejado tu cuerpo y dejar que cargues a la cría unos minutos mas antes de que hayas muerto por tus heridas y desgaste mágico y hubiera destruido esas bastiones de otra forma"_ , decía el leviatán sin emociones como lentamente perdía la consciencia y el control de mi cuerpo.

Y apenas deje por un segundo el control de mi cuerpo.

El llanto seso…

Dejándome de nuevo atrapada en mi mente como lloraba por lo que acaba de pasar….

.-..-..-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-..-..-.-.

 **Bloody Mary**

 **HopeTown**

 **Su palacio.**

 **8 horas después…**

-"Como va la cosa?", pregunto yo al leviatán como toco mi collar.

 _-"Ya ha caído el reino grifo, Aztecolt, Saddle Arabia, Eastland, y lo que quedaba del reino Minotauro",_ decía el leviatán todo satisfecho dentro de mi mente.

-"Perfecto"; decía yo con una gran sonrisa.

 _-"Aunque tus capitanes resultaron con heridas graves y hasta en algunos casos casi fatales, me eh encargado de mantenerlos con vida casi como cual zombis hasta que todo se haya completado, pero en estos momentos ya estoy en posición para recolectar escamas de dragón y necesito cortar mi conexión con ellos para no perder y si no se han estabilizado sus heridas de tus capitanes y sanado más o menos con mi magia negra para este punto, tendrás al menos 4 capitanes menos",_ decía el todo serio en mi mente, _"Quieres que los deje morir?"_ , pregunto yo.

-"Era una misión suicida de todas formas, si vuelven, serán recibidos con honores, si no, solo serán honrados en estatuas en esas capitales en un futuro cuando tomemos el mundo"; decía yo toda seria igual.

 _-"Muy bien, y por cierto, una capitana me resulto algo problemática cuando tenía que acabar con toda la familia real de Aztecolt, parece que no quería cumplir del todo la misión por tener algo de compasión contra los niños, pero no fue ningún problema al final para mí"_ , decía el leviatán, _"Quieres que la elimine antes de dejar de controlarla o le abro sus heridas que recibió y dejo que sufra y muera lentamente?"_ , pregunto el.

-"Oh Torment, Torment, Torment, mi hermosa capitana, es una pena que no quieras llegar tan lejos, aunque comprendo, no eres tan sanguinaria como los demás, a comparación era la más suave, pero al final, sin ella no habríamos conquistado la mitad de las costas de su país…..además ella aun trajo la información sobre los aliens, así que….tendrá una oportunidad más, pero tendrá un retiro forzado de sus deberes como capitana y se le dará un simple trabajo de guardia en la costa de Hope Town, nunca saliendo otra vez de aquí, es una pena que una joven de solo 29 años se retire de un empleo tan emocionante como la piratería", decía yo algo desanimada por eso.

Pero bueno, como dice el dicho.

Mantén a tus amigos cerca, y a tus enemigos potencias aún más cerca.

No quiero que ese pequeño atisbo de moral brote en algo más grande y se cambie de bando y escape a Equestria a dar el chisme de como lo hemos echo.

Porque de saberse sobre que la mayoría de naciones se están desmoronando, se sabrá.

El como…..

Bueno, confió en mi leviatán en que no haya dejado testigo alguno para que se sepa la verdad algún día.

.-.-..-.-.-…-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.

 **Capitana Torment Sky**

 **Bastión de Simonela.**

 **Norte de Aztecolt**

 **Minutos antes**

 **11:33 am**

Dijo…sin testigos…..

Y eso es lo que el leviatán me obligo a mi cuerpo a hacer.

…..

Destruyendo un bastión entero…..

Para solo encontrar a sus capitanes y matarlos….

Un bastión lleno de reclutar que aun no se habían corrompidos…

Asesinados…

Cuando pedían piedad y se rendían…

Ya no puedo intentar retomar el control.

Mi cuerpo siento que agoniza…..

A pesar de que el leviatán quito las flechas que me dieron en mi espalda y mi trasero….curándolo al menos un poco y aliviando algo el dolor….

El ataque a las bastiones me lleno de más heridas cuando realizaba sus masacres.

Una flecha…..de un recluta antes de morir disparo una flecha hacia mí…

Logro darme en el ojo…..

Pero no muy potente o si no me hubiera matado…..

Pero definitivamente acabo de perder un ojo…

Sacándolo y arrojándolo a un lado como si no fuera nada…

Y al leviatán ni le importa.

Quemaduras de rayos en mis costados por ataques de unicornios que si lograron darnos….

Uno incluso logró impactar una gran masa en mis costados.

En el lado derecho…..

Rompiendo varias costillas…

Más flechazos en mis patas.

Pero aquí estoy…..

Flotando en medio de una fortaleza amurallada en ruinas…desde hace unos minutos sin hacer o pensar en nada…

Repleta de cuerpos muertos y hasta desmembrados y quemados por mis rayos.

Mientras si no fuera por el leviatán sentiría un dolor aun más agónico…

Se que el lo esta evitando….

Por piedad no…..eso es seguro, es para que yo no pierda la conciencia…

Lo hace por eso…

Creo que porque es más fácil controlar a una pony agonica que un cuerpo inerte…..yo no se….

 _-"Charle con Bloody…..si vuelves no te matará por desobedecer una orden directa, solo te degradará a vigilante, si te escapas, sabes que te espera, ahora eso si….sobrevives…que lastima que tus camaradas más leales hayan muerto…y los que tienes ahora…..regresaran a casa, y no les importara si vuelves o no…..",_ decía el con frialdad como sentía como su magia negra se escapaba de mi cuerpo y descendía al suelo.

Y una vez que vi como un tentáculo negro en forma de nube escapaba de mi cuerpo y volaba hacia el cielo…..

Y ya no sentía su voz o presencia.

Me di cuenta que por fin podía moverme.

Pero…no dure ni 5 segundos parada….

Como mis patas tambalearon y caí de bruces al suelo.

Y sentí el peor dolor que alguna vez sentí en mi vida…..

Quería gritar…

Pero el desgaste mágico que hizo el leviatán en mi cuerpo al usar tantas de mis reservas mágicas me dejo molida.

Mi cuerno estaba ennegrecido por el uso excesivo y sin descanso de magia.

Las heridas que sufrí en el palacio habían sanado lo suficiente para solo ser heridas superficiales….

Heridas superficiales que sangran…..

Las quemaduras en mis costados de 3er grado lograron sanar a unas de 1er grado solamente.

Pero aun así dolían

Mis costillas seguían rotas….

Porque lo del mazo fue reciente.

Y estaba sin un ojo…

Eso no lo sana nada…..

El ojo lo perdí en el penúltimo bastión.

Esta mi cuenca vacía…..no tengo riesgo de morir desangrada…o infección…..

Pero mis piernas con aun están sanando las heridas en mis patas…..

Sangro….

Pero no profusamente…..

Porque ya perdí mucha sangre cuando me resisti en el palacio….

Ahora….estoy consciente.

Y con mucho dolor…

Y estoy en un charco de sangre…..no de la mía…

De los cuerpos de varios de los reclutas.

No puedo quedarme aquí….

Vendrán en algún momento…..

Y el castigo que me espera es la muerte…

Y me la tengo bien merecida…..

Pero…joder….si no estoy muerta…..es por algo…

Para mostrarme que estoy en el puto bando equivocado…

Creo que los únicos que pueden ayudarme de verdad….

Es Zecora y esa organización….

El mundo merece saber que no estamos ante una liberadora…..

Estamos ante una genocida….

*y reuniendo las pocas fuerzas que tiene y con el dolor intenso que tiene, empieza a arrastrarse fuera del bastión*

..-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-

 **(Esta escena pasará en 3era persona porque simplemente se me es más fácil)**

 **En la costa del territorio de los dragones**

 **En esos momentos**

A pesar de que es de día, todo está nublado, pero no son nubes de lluvia, es porque es una zona volcánica muy activa, un ambiente rocoso y sin vida vegetal.

El único lugar donde un dragón se sentiría a gusto.

Los dragones adultos de entre 20 a 40 metros de largo se los ve descansando tranquilamente en sus nidos formados de los tesoros que han conseguido a través de los años de saqueo, hay de distintas formas y colores.

Algunos más delgados, otros más regordetes y otros que se notan muy fuertes y musculosos.

Los jóvenes están o peleando o buscando pareja cerca de los cráteres de lava, como si de una simple piscina se tratara. (Porque lo es para ellos)

Y uno que otro dragón adulto esta estirando las alas volando alrededor.

O cuidando los huevos en el caso de algunas hembras, cuando existen otros sitios mejores donde anidar.

Mientras en una gran roca en donde puede ver a la mayoría de los dragones, al menos unos 100 entre jóvenes y adultos, se encuentra vigilante el Lord Dragón Torch, de al menos 150 metros de alto.

De escamas azul grisáceas con unos extraños y enormes cuernos que bajan por los costados de su cabeza tal como si fueran colmillos de elefante, alas con un tamaño tal que fácilmente podría envolver un dragón adulto en una de las alas como si nada, fuerte y musculoso, y enorme, su cola terminaba en una escama en forma de pala.

No había otro dragón tan grande como el…en ese momento.

Poco sabían que su día tranquilo.

Estaba a punto de terminar.

En la costa había unos jóvenes dragones haciendo retos sobre quien aguantaba más tiempo debajo del agua.

O incluso carreras o simplemente compitiendo por impresionar a las hembras dragones que estaban en el lugar.

Pero entonces a solo 100 metros de la costa, 3 serpientes marinas de color amarilla con una pequeña luz que le cuelga de una extensión de su cabeza, serpientes de 50 metros de largo salió disparada del mar.

Pero no como si estuvieran saltando fuera del agua para agarrar a un joven dragón incauto.

Si no.

Como si las sacaran del agua como si no fueran nada.

Hacia tierra dentro, pero a solo 50 metros de la costa.

Causando gran estruendo al impactar contra el suelo.

Alertando a todos los dragones.

Y casi aplastando a unos jóvenes incautos y apunto de darle a algunos dragones adultos que estaban en el camino del arco de caída.

Todos estaban confundidos por lo que acaba de pasar y algunos dragones curiosos se acercaron a las serpientes.

Que yacían inmóviles donde aterrizaron.

Los jóvenes impresionables son los que se acercaron fascinados.

Hasta algunos adultos algo escépticos.

Mientras el Lord Dragón Torch miraba confundido lo que acaba de pasar.

Así que hasta el se acerco a los dragones para saciar su propia curiosidad.

Aterrizando a pocos metros de las serpientes, incluso agarrando a una para verlas mejor.

Como ya hasta los dragones adultos se acercaron como el mismo lord lo hizo.

La serpiente que agarro sus ojos se les habían salido, pero aun estaban unidos a sus nervios ópticos.

Y sus cuerpos en muchas aéreas se notan aplastados.

Las mataron estrangulándolas, por eso los ojos salidos de sus orbitas…..

Y piensa con algo de preocupación el Lord Dragón.

Que el único ser capaz de aplastar a sus enemigos y no comiéndolos es….

Es…

-"Miren…!"; grito un dragón joven asombrado en dirección al océano como 2 docenas de tentáculos salieron a gran velocidad del mar a 50 metros de la costa y se alzaron en vertical sobre la costa, tan altos como una pequeña montaña, y tan gruesos como un dragón adulto muy gordo, y luego la criatura que los poseía también salió del agua.

Era como si fuera una serpiente bien gruesa, con una cabeza de dragón azul, con un hocico tan grande que podría comer dragones adultos como si de simples joyas se tratarán.

El mismo ser media como 200 metros de alto y sus tentáculos solo eran unos 100 metros más altos que el.

Causando una gran sombra sobre muchos dragones.

Estaba muy cerca de la costa revelándose completamente ante los dragones

-"Kurutu…es real?", pregunto con miedo el Lord Dragón Torch.

Todos los dragones se vieron sorprendidos que el dragón más grande de todos le tuviera miedo a ese gran monstruo.

Que solo es un poco más grande que el.

Pero Torch tiene razones para asustarse.

En su juventud el vivió cuando los leviatanes se comían y cazaban dragones por diversión.

Tanto adultos como jóvenes.

Casi llevaron a los dragones a la extinción.

Y cuando las princesas los exterminaron a todos….

Pensaron que estarían a salvo.

Pero historias de que nos ponys lograron invocar al rey inmortal de los leviatanes del mismísimo tártaro.

Eso le aterro a varios porque creían que el llevaría definitivamente a los dragones a la extinción.

Pero nunca llegaron a verlo.

Y se creía una leyenda entre los dragones.

Una que unos jóvenes hace casi medio siglo atrás intentaron ver si era real.

Y no sabe si realmente tuvieron éxito o no.

Y si talvez era solo una historia más de los ponys para mantener a los dragones lejos de los territorios de los ponys.

Pero ahora Torch, y muchos dragones adultos.

Ahora están seguros que es real.

100% real.

Haciendo que el Lord reviva los recuerdos que tenía de joven de ser casi almorzado por leviatanes en su juventud.

Pero el sabía que ahora era grande.

Ahora era fuerte.

Y aunque aun le supera en tamaño el leviatán.

El tiene que defender a sus dragones.

 _-"Me alegra que mis hijos no los hayan exterminado…porque ahora ustedes servirán para algo mucho más importante…."_ ¸decía Kurutu en la voz más tétrica e imponente que alguna vez un dragón escucho, como sonreía maliciosamente.

Casi tan imponente como el del mismo Lord Torch.

Entonces el final de cada uno de los tentáculos se impregnó de un aura gris.

Y con la velocidad de un cocodrilo al morder, las bajo sobre los dragones que miraban aun en estado de shock a la criatura.

Lord Toch lo único que hizo fue alzar sus fuertes brazos hacia arriba para al menos soportar el embate de al menos un tentáculo.

Pero el resto impacto con tal fuerza el suelo que causo un fuerte temblor.

Agrietando todo el suelo y creando grandes surcos en ella.

Las serpientes explotaron en un mar de viseras por la enorme fuerza con la que fueron aplastadas.

Al igual que las al menos 5 docenas de dragones que estaban en el área de impacto.

Lord Torch había soportado apenas el fuerte golpe.

Pero lo hizo.

Sobrevivió.

Aun sin darse cuenta de la masacre de dragones que hubo alrededor.

Pero aprovechando que estaba aun recuperándose por el golpe.

6 tentáculos lo agarraron y lo apretaron como si fuera una serpiente enredada sobre el.

Y aunque luchaba, más apretaban esos tentáculos.

El fue entonces llevado cara a cara ante Kurutu.

 _-"Me alegra ver que su raza logro llegar a vivir tanto como para crecer tan grandes…podría comerte ahora mismo y satisfacer mi hambre por al menos 5 años…...pero no quiero estar con el estomago lleno cuando un verdadero enemigo quiera enfrentarme…..y no tengo suficientes tentaculos para llevármelos a todos….",_ decía Kurutu directamente en la cara del Lord.

Que solo estaba confundido por lo que dijo.

Y por el echo de que había más poderoso que el, que si preocupara a este leviatán.

Lo asustaba de verdad.

 _-"Pero eso sí…..creo que de esta década….su raza llegara a su fin….porque ustedes muertes nos son más útiles que vivos…alégrate…serás el ultimo al que mate….disfruta mientras puedas"_ , decía el como apretó al Lord Dragón.

Hasta triturarle los huesos.

Varios dragones más lejanos vinieron en la ayuda de su Lord.

Lanzando llamas sobre el leviatán.

Pero este ni se inmutaba.

 _-"Meras moscas que son…."_ , decía el leviatán como se lo vio inhalar con fuerza, con tanta que le robo mucho aire a Lord Torch al estar tan cerca de el, sus ojos del leviatán se volvieron blancos y brillantes y entonces…..

De su boca disparo….

No fuego.

No hielo…..

Energía pura…

De color negro y violeta.

Desintegrando como si fueran nada los pocos dragones en el aire, despejando a la vez el cielo en donde estaban.

Los dragones que quedaban, estaban en el suelo robando las joyas de sus cámaras caídos.

Como el lord Torch perdió el conocimiento después de ser aplastado por tanto tiempo.

El gran leviatán lo soltó y lo dejo caer al suelo.

Y entonces el gran leviatán recogió los cuerpos de los dragones.

Que sus escamas quedaban como si fuera una simple muda de escamas como cual serpiente….

Pero….

Solo sus vísceras se habían salido por ambos extremos por el aplastamiento que tuvieron.

 _-"Puede que sus exteriores sean duras…..pero siguen siendo tan suaves por dentro como cualquier ser vivo…."_ , decía el gran leviatán sonriendo ante lo que dijo como recogía a los dragones muertos y vaciados de toda entraña y con huesos triturados, tomándolos con su tentáculos.

Y tomando las joyas y a los dragones codiciosos que robaban los nidos de sus compañeros.

Y cuando ya tenía al menos la mitad de sus tentaculos con todos los dragones y joyas que pudo reunir, se dirigió a la isla cerca de la costa de los dragones.

Que era un volcán con una rarísima formación cristalina exótica.

Una que solo crece en dos lugares.

Aquí, y en el perdido imperio de cristal.

Así que con sus poderosos tentaculos saca pedazos de cristal que pesan toneladas y se los lleva también con su ya enorme botín.

Manteniendo los cuerpos, los cristales y los dragones muertos fuera del agua.

Los dragones sobrevivientes solo ven 50 metros de tentaculos sobre el agua como se alejan de ellos con sus cosas.

Y temerosos sobre a donde podían ir.

Como su hogar ya no era seguro ya.

.-…..-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.

 **Capitana Torment Sky**

 **Norte de Aztecolt**

 **Cerca del bastión**

 **Ese mismo día aún.**

 **6:30 pm.**

Estoy hecho un desastre…

Caí inconsciente apenas salí del bastión.

Y acabo de despertar y ahora ya es de noche y todo esta oscuro.

Aun estoy con las piernas heridas, me duele mis costados y apenas puedo respirar bien.

Aun me arde la cabeza y mi cuerno aun sigue quemado.

Mi melena esta echa un asco, estoy cubierta de sangre, tanto mía como de los que el leviatán mató usándome, lodo y mugre.

Y los mosquitos están sobre mí dándose un maldito festín….

Al menos no esta lloviendo por que eso es lo que me faltaba en estos momentos de mierda.

Bueno….al menos hay un camino de tierra que seguir para salir de aquí en plena oscuridad.

Se siente porque no hay pasto donde estoy tirada.

Así que…..no hay que perder más maldito tiempo.

*se intenta levantar*

Vamos…tu puedes…..* piensa adolorida pero con esmeró*

*y se logra poner en 4 patas*….

*unas temblorosas 4 patas*

Ok….ahora solo…..camina…..

Camina…

Sigue la tierra…..

*eso se dice a sí misma, como camina muy lentamente en pasos muy torpes y casi cediendo de unos lados*

Debo…..llegar a la costa…

Debo llegar a Equestria…

 **4 horas de agonico "Caminar"**

Mi estómago resuena sin control….

Tengo un hambre enorme.

No he comido nada desde ayer…..

Y con como estoy apenas tengo energías para moverme.

Un centímetro más….

*entonces a sus espaldas empieza a haber una luz*

Mierda…

Espero que no sean guardias…

No estoy para nada…..

*entonces solo ella se deja caer al lado del camino y gira hasta quedar cubierta por algunos arbustos de la selva*

No lo pensé bien…. *pensó muy adolorida por el hecho de dejarse caer en un costado cuando tiene las costillas rotas*

-"Debemos seguir Brush…quien sabe si no nos están siguiendo esos sucios campesinos", decía una hembra, sonando como una de esas nobles que por como dijo la palabra campesino con desprecio.

Solo me da ganas de que si la atrapen y hagan cosas horribles con ella.

-"No estoy en forma…..*jadeo*….para hacerlo Mirash…*jadeo*..….."; decía una voz masculina sonando muy cansada.

Esas voces venían de la fuente de luz.

-"Vamos, demuestra que eres un semental maldita sea, y sigue corriendo"; decía esa tal Mirash con despreció, como ya escucho el traqueteo de una carreta acercarse.

-"Llevo…*jadeo*…3 horas corriendo….", decía el sonando muy agotado como escuche solo alguien se cayó, y el traqueteo de la carroza se detuvo, a unos 15 metros de mi posición.

Mmm….

Realmente avancé un poco si llegue a una calle de tierra publica.

Entonces escucho como una puerta se abre.

-"Vamos levántate, no duras en la cama, al menos dura salvando nuestras vidas", decía ella con enojo como escuchaba algunos golpes contra algo suave.

Uuuu…..

Jajajaj.

Deben ser nobles.

Y el semental no responde.

Talvez solo murmuro o no quiso responder.

Estoy algo lejos y la luz que tienen es muy brillante.

-"Argg….bueno, al menos ahora sin el bamboleo infernal de este sucio camino, al menos podre dormir un poco", decía la yegua toda enojada como la luz se redujo a una muy tenue.

Y pude ver que eran 2 linternas en cada lado de una carroza lujosa y cerrada, bien grande, como para tener una cama matrimonial dentro y llevar cosas dentro.

Como una mini casa.

Parece que las linternas de luz eran tan potente que formaban una sola gran luz.

Bueno, ahora al menos podía ver lo que estaba al frente mío.

Podía ver a un obeso unicornio de pelaje marrón, tirado en el suelo, con un sombrero tirado a un lado, como aun tenía el arnés para jalar la carroza puesto.

Ok…..

Tengo mucha sed….hambre.

Y me siguen picando los mosquitos.

Y creo que como mi cuerpo esta tan entumecido.

Recién acabo de darme cuenta que me metí en un arbusto espinoso…..

*suelta una lagrima de su único ojo bueno*

Duele muchooo…

Necesito un refugio temporal…..

Aunque sea ese….

Y la puta esa suena a que nadie la extrañaría…..

Joder, que realmente matamos a muchos de lo que no tenían que morir y dejamos a muchos bastardos vivos…..

Maldito leviatán….

Al menos tu descuido me servirá de algo…

A la perra esa la puedo matar, y no importa que el macho talvez sea impotente…talvez puede hacerle un final feliz para que no diga nada, a cambio de que me lleve en la carroza a la costa.

Que espero que es donde estuviera caminando.

Porque si estaba siguiendo un camino que iba tierra adentro.

Me voy a encabronar muchísimo.

*sale y se clava espinas en muchos puntos en sus cuerpos*

Voy caminando lentamente hacia la carroza…

Igual no tengo opción, no puedo ir rápido.

No me importa usar mis propios cascos para pelear….

Va a ser más complicado si…

Pero en estos momentos me duele doblar mis pezuñas, así que me dolería más tomar si quiera un palo para usarlo como un arma.

Llego entonces ante el obeso unicornio, que joderr, si que esta gordo, parece una pelota más que un pony.

Aunque duró 3 horas corriendo.

No esta mal…..

Aunque creo que eso más debió ser la adrenalina.

Aunque que tan rápido habrá ido…..

Porque esas 3 horas habrán sido de caminata larga….o de verdad correr.

Haciendo que talvez una ciudad o un pueblo esta a 3 horas o menos de aquí…..

Mmmmm….

Como me hubiera gustado saber de mapas de al menos de mi país para ubicarme.

Solo se de ciudades o pueblos costeros.

Y si no es una costa, estoy más perdida que un pony tierra intentando sembrar algo en un desierto.

Pero bueno, el gordo….

Espera….*toca su cuello y pone su oreja cerca de su hocico*

Mierda…..no respira…..

Joder, esas 3 horas fueron sus ultimas.

Su corazón parece haberle fallado.

Eso pasa por atragantarte de la comida de los granjeros pobres pues gordo de mierda. *pensó como sonreía ante el gordo muerto*

Bueno….solo falta la yegua esa.

Voy a la puerta que parece estar en la parte trasera de este.

Abro la puerta y veo la yegua pony tierra que era joven de amplio trasero, que estaba preparando una cama grande de sabanas finas como cerraba las cortinas, se notaba como de 20 años.

Una de melena extra larga y rubia, y de pelaje café claro, era muy bonita.

Chica joven de buen trasero casandose con gordo mórbido aparentemente rico…

-"Ahhhh!", grito de miedo al verme como se acurruco en las sabanas y se aferro a una almohada como me miraba y temblaba de miedo

Demonios, esto es muy fácil.

Se nota que es una chica mimada de otra familia noble.

-"Por favor no me comas zombie…..comete a mi marido, debe tener algo de cerebro en su grasosa cabeza", decía ella asustada como temblaba de miedo.

Le sigo el juego…o…..

Mmm…

Neh, no estoy de humor para traumar a ricos en estos momentos.

Para matarlos si porque es más fácil.

Pero traumarlos….

Neh.

Solo le mentiré.

-"Escucha, no soy zombi, soy solo de otra familia noble de la capital, mi familia y yo estaba huyendo, pero nos atraparon y capturaron y empezaron a violarnos a mi madre y a mí, fui golpeada casi hasta la muerte por resistirme…..…..fue horrible….apenas escape con vida…."; decía yo haciendo todo el drama posible.

Estar con mucho dolor me permitió llorar…..pero no de desesperación, si no de dolor.

O es muy tonta o realmente mi apariencia da para que crea mi historia ciegamente.

-"Le dije al gordo mantecoso que estaban muy cerca, desde que mataron al emperador la ciudad se fue al demonio, los ladrones inundaban las calles apenas se enteraron que toda la guardia del palacio fue asesinado", decía ella toda temerosa.

-"Y sus sirvientes…..todo noble tiene sirvientes?"; pregunto aun lagrimeando manteniendo mi fachada de victima.

Que lo soy de otra forma más bizarra.

-"Esos malditos nos traicionaron apenas vieron que ya el emperador fue destronado, y la guardia arrasada, hasta mi Trucker…pensé que nos amábamos de verdad….", decía ella ya no asustada, si no llorando ahora triste.

-"Trucker?", pregunto yo confundida.

-"Si…uno de mis sirvientes…..mi amante que el si me complacía después de estar con la bola de manteca", decía ella aun triste, "Me dijo que lo nuestro era solo por el placer de tirarse a una puta ricachona y que su verdadero amor era otra sirviente, que nunca me amo de verdad, como el y los demás sirvientes empezaron a asaltar nuestra mansión, apenas pudimos escapar con algunas de nuestras cosas, apenas pude llevarme un vestido, y 2000 bits…..que misería…."; decía ella como empezó a llorar.

Joder…..drama de putos ricos infieles….

-"Podemos…..podemos enfocarnos en lo realmente importante…..escapar de aquí….tienen un bote o un lugar seguro a donde ir?", pregunto yo.

-"Ibamos al puerto de Bayarta a tomar un ferry a Equestria, escapando de este país que se hunde"; decía ella aun triste.

-"Pues vamos….que estamos esperando….", decía yo feliz internamente.

Porque realmente estaba en el camino correcto.

-"Solo tenemos que esperar a que mi esposo el mantecoso deje de estar durmiendo", decía ella frustrada pero aun sonando triste.

-"Lamento que eso no podrá ser, quise hablar con el cuando lo vi, pero el no despertaba, lo toque y me di cuenta que estaba muerto, al parecer realmente no estaba echo para nada físico"; decía yo toda seria.

-"Puto gordo mantecoso, ni se le paraba…así que porque no me sorprende, me la metía flácida su miniatura el muy desgraciado", decía ella enojada, aunque luego sonríe, "Siiiii, ahora yo tengo el dinero legítimamente y estoy soltera….", decía ella ahora emocionada pero con lagrimas secas en su rostro.

-"Pero no servirá de nada si nos alcanzan y me terminan de violar a mí y a ti", decía yo toda seria.

-"No quiero que esos malnacidos dentro de mí, ya no….."; decía ella como se paro de la cama, "Yo voy a tirar de la carroza, tu descansa hermana noble", decía ella como se paro y salía del carro, bambaleando esas caderas grandes que tienen, que son hipnóticas de ver.

Mmmm….*se mira su trasero*

No me vendría mal tener uno así….se que lo tengo musculado, y es decente….pero rayos, con unas caderas así no tendría que recurrir a tanta palabrería para llevarlos a la cama cuando tenga ganas.

Entonces esa yegua me dejaba a mi en el carro sola.

Ni me dio su nombre, ni me dijo el suyo.

"Ilusa…"; decía yo en una voz muy baja.

Joder que funciono al final dar un pequeño fraude. *ella sonrío*

Que bien que muchas de estas esposas son solo trofeos, y muchas no piensan de más.

Ahora, solo necesito agua, comida y…..*ve una pequeño compartimiento a un lado suyo*

*lo abre*

-"Oh licor…..dulce licor…..ahora si esto es un buen calmante"; decía yo ya toda contenta ya subida en el carromato como tome el licor, la abrí, me sente y empecé a tomarla a gusto.

-"Fuera gordo putrefacto"; decía esa tal Mirash como se escucha como alguien esta haciendo fuerza haya adelante.

Ahora para equilibrar, un poco del agua y algunas frutas que había en la carroza.

Entonces la carroza se empezó a mover.

A paso lento.

Pero a mover.

-"Vamos Truck…entrenaste mis cuartos traseros, al menos algo útil fuiste….al fortalecer así mis piernas traseras", decía Mirash como avanzaba el carromato.

A paso ligero.

Pero avanzaba.

Ok….

*se sube a la cama como termina de comer y beber agua para equilibrar*

Ahora a solo disfrutar el viaje….*y se echa en la comoda cama, como se termina toda una botella de licor y cae dormida de nuevo*

..-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-

 **JOoooooder.**

 **Capitulo darks….eh?**

 **-"Viejo, tendrás suerte si nadie se queja, jajaaj"; decía Seras toda burlona como se tomaba una botella de algo muy extraño que brillaba, mientras estaba sentada desnuda en el sofá.**

 **-"Seras….que rayos estas bebiendo….?", pregunto yo confundido.**

 **-"Coca Cola Quantum, si, como lo oyes, quantum, no Nuke Cola, solo coca cola, con toques de radiación porque me encontré un universo, el universo KN3452, que es donde el universo de Fallout es real, donde la tolerancia a la radiación en 100 veces más grande que en otros universos, oh, y obviamente como es una realidad real valga la redundancia, no hay nombres inventados de marcas famosas para evadir el copyright, esta vez con nombres de marcas que conocemos hoy en día y personajes que conocemos hoy en día, como que Google fueron lo que inventaron los Pip Boys, que Nissan fueron los que crearon los autos nucleares, toda una locura", decía ella como bebía su coca cola Quantum.**

 **-"Y que tal sabe?"; pregunto yo.**

 **-"Mmm….sabes, si fuera alguien normal ya habría muerto, y el sabor no es nada de otro mundo, es como si te estuvieras bebiendo una cocacola con un popote metalico", decía ella como lo arrojo lejos la bebida.**

 **-"Que decepcionante, aunque al menos Sony nos trajo esos robots mayordomos, que son esferas flotantes con pinzas y garras, jeje", decía ella como señalo un robot flotador de esos del universo Fallout, arreglando la cama.**

 **Con Lola aun en ella.**

 **-"Ya para es la 9nova vez que lo haces…", decía Lola toda frustrada.**

 **-** _ **"Debo limpiar…es lo único sucio aquí, debo limpiar"**_ **, decía el robot en un extraño mantra como solo sacudía y desempolvaba las sabanas…..de nuevo.**

 **Jooder, como no vi eso.**

 **-"Aunque creo que lo devolveré, el pobre se esta volviendo acá"; decía Seras echada.**

 **-"Y yo no?"; pregunto Lola frustrada.**

 **-"Tu ya estabas loca desde antes"; decía Seras toda burlona.**

 **Lo único que hizo Lola fue darle una mirada de muerte.**

 **Como el robot la sacaba de la cama otra vez para limpiarla.**

 **-"Pero bueno, en fin tu capitulo no estaba mal, mostró que tan loca estaba Bloody Mary, que llegó al punto que tomaba como algo normal que una voz siniestra le hable siempre en la cabeza, que el leviatán esta OP y ahora veo porque necesitan 2 princesas o más para derrotarlo, de que el enorme dragón tenga como se dice coloquialmente, estrés postraumático de esa época donde los leviatanes asechaban, y con razón, pese a su tamaño solo se necesitaron 6 de esos enormes tentáculos como para sujetarlo, quien no tendría miedo allí"; decía Seras.**

 **-"Si….me lucí un poco alí"; decía yo.**

 **-"Y sigue sin salirte el efecto de 3era persona, no importa cuanto intentes hacerlo"; decía Seras.**

 **-"Lo se…."; decía yo decepcionado, "Pero se entiende, algo, pero al menos se entiende"**

 **-"Oh, y lo de Torment siendo una pirata porque su gobierno es puto y militares corruptos, y que tenga algo de corazón por los niños…..es algo cliché, pero veamos a donde llegas con eso, aunque me alegra que ella se haya dado cuenta, por las malas, que joder, esta bien trabajar con alguien que odie lo mismo que tu y quiera que la gente de mierda pague, pero el echo de que hable con una entidad maligna de miles de años de antigüedad te debe hacer saltar todas las alarmas de que estás jodida si sigues con ella", decía Seras.**

 **-"Pero bueno, espero como lo va a Torment si llega a Equestria, y el caos que Equestria tendrá entre sus pezuñas, quiero ver si los tontos consejeros de ella intentan evitar que sepa de las oleadas de refugiados de todas las naciones que sufrieron golpe de estado, porque sería imposible, quiero ver que les hace después de enterarse que el mundo no estaba tan bien como pensaba"; decía Seras toda ansiosa.**

 **-"Y lo sabrás, en el próximo capituló, donde ya es obvio, pero para los fanáticos de XCOM, que talvez no se hayan dado cuenta, los piratas de Bloody Mary son el EXALT del ACM, y para que no lo conozcan, EXALT para XCOM, eran humanos que se vendieron ante los alienígenas y sabotean los intentos de XCOM para detener a los alienígenas", dije yo.**

 **-"Si, buen toque para alguien que no tiene la expansión, pero si sabe de ello gracias a gameplays de internet"; decía Seras como se cruzaba de brazos.**

 **-"Justo en la pobreza…"; decía yo con pesar.**

 **-"Pero bueno, espero que les haya gustado, ya para terminar con el relleno, nos vemos el miércoles con como Torment llega a Equestria"; decía yo.**

 **-"Si chicos, disfruten de esta escritura nerd, y nos vemos para más cosas nerd y frikis el miércoles, hasta el próximo domingo en mi caso chicos, y chica, jeje", decía ella como sonreía y se despedía.**

 **-"Lo que ella dijo"; dije yo con calma.**

 **Como este relleno rellenestico.**

 **Había acabado.**

 **Hasta el miércoles queridos lectores, con otro capitulo más.**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Capitulo 14: Como rayos sigues con vida?**_

 **Torment Sky**

 **2 de agosto del año 987 DDNM**

 **Al día siguiente de los golpes de estado simultáneos.**

 **10:20 am**

Porque….siento algo caliente cerca de mí…..

*Abre su único ojo*

Mirash esta tranquilamente durmiendo al lado mío, abrazándome….con su vestido entre medias tapándome para no tocarme directamente.

-"Oye….hace calor…..", dije fastidiada como me quite el vestido de encima.

Aun me sentía débil, adolorida y muy cansada.

Y eso que estoy durmiendo mucho…

Eso nunca es buena señal.

Al parecer mis heridas eran mucho más graves de lo que creí.

Realmente necesito un doctor.

-"5 minutos más…..", decía Mirash, como estaba aun con los ojos cerrados.

-"Nada de 5 minutos más, debes seguir", decía yo con fastidiada.

Porque al ver como el sol brillaba con fuerza afuera, por las ventanas del carromato.

Y por el calor que hay, es muy cerca del mediodía.

Y realmente necesito estar cerca de una ciudad o pueblo para una verdadera atención médica.

Porque esta vez mis heridas no sanarán con un simple vendaje y cocerme la herida y luego ya está.

Porque en primer lugar decidí usar la poca agua que había dentro del carromato y me la bebí toda.

Y no voy a desperdiciar el buen vodka grifo de calidad para limpiarme.

Sería un desperdicio.

-"Mmmm…", decía Mirash como por fin se ponía a estirar sus patas.

-"Buenos días….ahhhhh!", estaba diciendo adormecida como voltea hacia mí y luego da un grito que la hace brincar de la cama y caerse de espaldas al suelo del carromato.

-"Ayyyyy….eso dolió…"; decía ella adolorida como casi pareciera como si fuera a llorar.

-"Ahora que fue?", pregunto yo fastidiada como solo me bajo de la cama.

Muyyy, lentamente.

Al menos puedo mantenerme de pie.

-"Con la luz del día te ves peor de lo que pensé"; decía ella como se levantaba como se sobaba la cabeza y tenía inicios de lagrimas en sus ojos.

-"No me digas genio, porque me siento igual como me veo…."; decía yo fastidiada, "Al menos llegaste al puerto que mencionaste?", pregunto yo.

-"Pude hacer buen ritmo una vez encontré mi ritmo, pero ya me había empezado a dar sueño y ya empezaba a salir el sol, así que aunque nos quedamos al lado de un letrero que dice que el pueblo esta a 5km, decidí parar para descansar un poco y dar ese empujoncito final para llegar allí", decía ella toda tranquila.

Bueno, algo es algo.

-"Algo es algo chica, bien echó"; dije yo con una leve sonrisa de alivio.

Lo que ella respondió con una gran sonrisa.

-"Awww, nadie me había dicho eso sin que haya pasado algo sexual antes", decía ella como me daba un abrazo.

Quería empujarla.

Quería gritarla.

Pero justo en su abrazo me hacía presión sobre mis costillas rotas y sobre la herida de entrada de una flecha en el torax en la zona de la espalda.

Dando así una gran cantidad de dolor tan grande en mi ser dejándome inmóvil.

Que lo único que pude hacer es lagrimear…

Como ella seguía abrazándome.

Date cuenta que me haces daño.

Date cuenta que me haces daño…*pensó en completo sufrimiento repitiendo la misma frase con rapidez varias veces*

-"Iuuuggggg….me olvide que estás toda sudada y manchada de sangre…..", decía ella como recién termino el abrazo como yo me sentaba y daba un gran suspiro de alivio.

-"Por todos los cielos chica, no te das cuenta que me estabas haciendo daño, tenía las malditas costillas rotas por todos los cielos", dije enojada, no gritando, por obvias razones.

-"Lo siento…..solo que nadie me había alagado por algo antes o de forma que no llevará a la cama", decía ella toda triste.

Chicas trofeo.

Tienen una vida completamente vaciá.

Y en muchos casos muy triste, si la chica aun es medio inocente.

Las yeguas trofeo de más de 30 años ya se convierten en unas completas perras por su matrimonio y aburrición.

Pero aun las jóvenes tienen esa opción de….tener algo más y ser alguien más.

Parece que esta es una de ellas.

Casi me daría pena haberla querido matar antes y pensar mal de ella.

-"Oye…..porque me abrazabas para dormir?", pregunto yo como ella seguía toda triste.

-"Oh…..es solo que…..nunca había dormido sola antes…..ni siquiera de niña", decía ella aun triste como se sobaba su pata delantera suavemente.

Joder, espero que no se refiera que…..

-"Te casaste con el desde…..?", pregunto yo.

Esperando que no fuera lo que estoy pensando.

-"Desde los 18, y eso que solo llevo casada con el menos de 1 año, aunque para este punto, se sentía como más"; decía ella aun triste.

Ok.

No es eso.

Al menos parece de los que la nombraron esposa trofeo eran decentes.

Porque escuche de casas de nobles que solo proveen esposas u esposos trofeo para los nobles, y que si pagas lo suficiente, compran menores de edad.

Algo despreciable.

Y una cosa más…..

-"Pero, dudo que el echo de no querer quedarte sola es por tu ex esposo", dije yo.

-"Claro no, más bien estar con el me hacía extrañar estar con mis 12 hermanas….*suspiro*…..para este punto no se que será de ellas, solo espero que estén bien", decía ella aún más triste.

Oh….

Curioso.

-"12 hermanas…es raro que una casa de ventas de esposas trofeo tengan a tantos hermanos de una misma línea de sangre", decía yo confundida.

Tienen máxim como mínimo.

Esas casas compran a las familias pobres a los niños o niñas más bonitos y los crian para ser serviciales, nunca responder ante su esposo o esposa y nunca alejarse de ellos o levantarle la pezuña.

-"No, es que mis hermanas y yo no veníamos de un lugar así….nuestra madre era la famosa Rashy, la dueña más grande de servicios marítimos del país", decía ella ya calmándose un poco.

Espera.

Rashy?

Escuche de ella.

Todo el mundo decía que era una ama en los negocios y una total perra, en todos los sentidos de la palabra.

Ella venía de Saddle Arabia, estudio en Equestria economía, y luego se fue a un lugar donde podría aprovecharse de los ponys para hacer dinero y que tuviera pocas leyes.

Ese lugar era este país.

Ella logró embaucar, extorsionar, engañar, y a hacer sus perras a los dueños de cada agencia de viaje marítimo de Aztecolt.

En solo unos pocos años, aprovechando su gran inteligencia, determinación y su gran belleza.

Tuvo amoríos con funcionarios del gobierno, y sementales que manejaban la competencia para conseguir información o trapos sucios para extorsionarlos y crecer.

Y lo hizo.

Escuchábamos que tuvo hijas, pero no nos intereso cuantas.

Y el echo de que se de ella es porque….

-"Pero cuando los piratas se volvieron más organizados y empezaron su campaña del terror en Aztecolt 5 años atras…..la empresa de mi madre lentamente se hundía…..nadie quería viajar por mar por la amenaza pirata, y más con la mayoría de puertos capturados…..así que…..para no caer en la pobreza por todas las perdidas que tuvo….vendió al mejor postor a mis hermanas…..una por una…..hasta que yo al ser la menor y la ultima en cumplir 18 me vendieron a ese maldito gordo, así pagando sus enormes deudas, y se regreso a Equestria a mantener al menos la ultima línea marítima que sigue teniendo activa pero que no le daba tanto dinero, la de Aztecolt-Equestria en el puerto de Bayarta, a donde nos dirigimos", decía ella entrecortándose y sonando muy triste.

Si….

Nosotros hundimos su empresa.

A pesar de que tenía todos los atributos para ser una pirata y ser parte de los mercenarios de Bloody Mary como apoyo.

Se negó y pues…..

Bloody Mary nos ordeno hacerle la vida imposible a ella.

Y lo hicimos.

Matamos a sus capitanes de los barcos o hasta si querían, se unían a nosotros, destruimos lo que usaba para extorsionar, destruimos sus barcos, quemamos sus almacenes en sus puertos….

La hundimos de verdad.

Porque en esos momentos, si Bloody Mary decía que merecía sufrir.

Lo cumplíamos.

Aun cuando respetaba el echo de que esa yegua logro formar un imperio al aprovecharse de la corrupción del país.

Aunque, quien sabe, como abra educado a sus hijas.

Talvez se estarían convirtiendo en otras nobles aprovechadoras y que ven con desprecio a los que están debajo de ellos.

Y solo había una forma de saberlo…

-"Y….que querías ser cuando fueras mayor?", pregunto yo de forma seria.

-"Yo…...no tenía ninguno…...ninguna la tenía, todos vivíamos la gran vida en nuestra mansión amurallada, nos educaban en casa, solo aprendimos lo basico, ya sabes, leer, escribir y algo de mate…..yo era la más lenta en todo eso….."; decía ella volviendo a estar deprimida, "Con mucha suerte veíamos a nuestra madre cuando se empresa estaba en auge….paraba demasiado ocupada, aunque los sirvientes si nos trataban bien…por eso el echo de confiar en Trucker cuando lo conocí, pensaba que los sirvientes eran buenos, no sabíamos mucho del mundo exterior, solo me entere de la realidad de golpe cuando una a una se iba con un extraño, los sirvientes se iban….los muebles también…..la comida de lujo también….hasta que quede yo…..en una casa vacía…..con mama únicamente en una casa donde dormia en el suelo y comíamos el pasto del jardín…ella me hablo durante el tiempo que estuve con ella, de que nunca nos dejo salir porque el mundo era muy cruel y nosotros muy inocentes…y quería protegernos del mundo exterior, por eso ni nos crio para sobrevivir en uno…..por eso solo disfrutábamos de la vida….esperaba que no tuviéramos que hacer las cosas que hacía ella para traer el pan en la mesa, y que nos explico que hizo cosas moralmente cuestionables para ser grande, y que no viéramos la realidad de las calles como de donde provenía ella…de un poblado pobre y contaminado de la capital de Saddle Arabia", decía ella muy triste ya y empezando también a llorar.

Joooooder.

Ahora si.

Me siento como una completa basura.

No por pensar en matarla.

Es algo tonto intentar que alguien viva aislado de la realidad.

Pero…..

El echo de que su madre…haya salido del lodo y convertirse en alguien grande….aplastando a los hijos de puta corruptos de este lugar… y aprovechándose de ellos como debe ser….

Y que nosotros le hayamos destruido todo lo que construyo….

Me hace sentir horrible.

Realmente horrible. *sin que se de cuenta, ella también empezó a solar una lagrima*

-"Y oye…nunca me dijiste tu nombre….o de que familia noble eres?", pregunto ella con algunas lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

-"Yo…..me llaman Torment Sky, pertenezco a una familia de mercantiles, viajamos muy seguido, de seguro apenas hayas escuchado de mi o de mi familia", decía yo.

Esperando que no supiera mi nombre.

Porque me atrapo con la guardia tan baja con esa pregunta repentina en medio de mis pensamientos.

Que solo pude decir una verdad a medias.

-"Eso suena genial, de seguro si tu viste el mundo y como es"; decía ella ya un poco más animada.

-"Si, eh estado en Equestria, en el reino Grifo, en los mares de Saddle Arabia y el reino Minotauro…."; decía yo con honestidad….a medias.

No le voy a decir la razón de porque estaba en esas zonas de verdad.

-"Guao….", decía ella fascinada.

-"Y tu…sabes algo del mundo exterior?", pregunto yo.

-"Lo único que se es que mi madre le disgustaba, esas cosas atroces como el matar, el volar y el robar….pero no se nada de lo que pasa actualmente, mi ex nunca me dijo nada, era solo su juguete sexual….."; decía ella asqueada al pensar en eso ultimo, "Lo poco que se del mundo es por libros de paisajes y algunas novelas para niños…..y lo que se del mundo actual es que…..mi nación ya no existe y que los sirvientes nos odiaban desde el principio solo por ser ricos….y que el sexo no es amor de verdad y no solo encontrarse en el armario con un semental es señal de verdadero amor"; decía ella deprimida de nuevo como empezaba a querer llorar de nuevo.

Mierda…..

Es como una gran niña…..

Una gran niña con una vida sexual…..

Eso suena raro…..

Pero….

Joder.

Y solo planeaba que me ayudara a llegar a Equestria y engañarla para que me acompañara a Canterlot ocultándome de los ponys que trabajan en el mercado negro.

Pero…..

Joder, quiero ayudarla…

Siento que sería un pequeño favor para su madre y por todo lo que le hemos hecho pasar….

Porque con Aztecolt caída, sería un adiós a su empresa para siempre.

-"Sabes….yo también estaba yendo a Equestria, y conozco a unos ponys que talvez podrían ayudarte a ver mejor el mundo o solo protegerte de él"; decía yo algo pensativa.

-"En serio?", pregunto algo esperanzada.

No estoy tan segura….

Pero….

-"Si, es en serio", decía yo toda decidida.

No se si ese grupo donde esta Zecora se dedican a niñeras, pero me deberán un favor enorme cuando les ofrezca ser su espía contra Bloody Mary.

-"Harías eso por mí, si nos acabamos de conocer"; decía ella entre lagrimas.

-"Me ayudaste cuando estaba herida, creo que es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti"; decía yo con una sonrisa, "Y podría decirse que…podríamos ser amigas cruzadas por este trágico destino".

Porque que casualidad había de que esta yegua media tonta sea la hija de una yegua que realmente no merecía lo que le hicimos.

1 en un millón…

-"Amigas?", pregunto ella sonriendo entre lagrimas.

-"Amigas….", decía yo torpemente como le quería dar la mano.

Pero ella tenía otros planes…

Como ella entonces salto a darme un fuerte abrazo.

 ***Crack***

Y creo que allí va mi esternón…*pensaba en total agonía como sintió aun más dolor*

-"Lo siento, lo siento"; decía ella ahora entre lagrimas de tristeza como me dejo ir después de escuchar el crujido.

-"Es que nunca había estado tan emocional antes….", decía ella apenada.

-"Solo…vamos al puerto….", decía yo afónica….como me mantuve sentada con poco aire en mis pulmones.

-"Claro, claro"; dijo ella con rapidez como salió del carromato.

-"Y lamento, pero no dije mi nombre, estoy tan acostumbrada a que sepan el mío que olvide que talvez tu no me conocías….., me llamo Mirash", decía como se asomo por la puerta del carromato toda nerviosa.

-"Ok Mirash….solo vamos al puerto", decía yo con esfuerzo como solo respiraba con dolor.

Pero respiraba.

-"Vale, vale"; decía ella nerviosa y apenada a la vez por lo que paso como se fue de nuevo adelante a seguir con lo que falta del recorrido.

 ***5 minutos después***

Yo me quede sentada cerca de la cama, aun esperando que el dolor bajara, pero no lo hacía.

E intentaba al menos distraerme viendo fuera por la ventana del carromato.

Al llegar ya a la ciudad portuaria de Bayarta.

Se veía demasiado concurrido las calles, se veía en su mayoría ponys tierra de todas las edades, con carretillas y con maletas encima de ellas.

No veía ningún unicornio.

Y de seguro los pocos pegasos que hubiera aquí, ya se abrían ido ya.

Las casas y edificios con negocios en ellos estaban cerrados.

Y el alboroto era tremendo.

Se oía discusiones, gritos de enojo y desesperación, como todos al parecer también se dirigían a los muelles.

Ya podía oler el reconfortante olor del agua salada.

Y eso me aliviaba un montón, mentalmente más que físicamente.

En el camino pude ver que muchos ponys se nos quedaban viendo pasar, y hasta discutir sobre nuestra presencia.

E incluso acercarse cuando estábamos pasando.

Esto se ve muy mal….

Puede que piensen en asaltarnos y no tengo fuerzas para pelear….

Ni un cuerno sano para hacer magia…..

Y parece que Mirash también se dio cuenta y hasta acelero su marcha, y hasta empezaba a hacer zigzag.

Al principio solo vueltas lentas y controladas.

Pero poco a poco empezó a ser tan movidas que el carromato se ladeaba con cada vuelta brusca que hacía Mirash.

Me tuve que echar para no caerme de verdad y lastimarme de verdad aun más.

Así por unos pocos minutos.

Hasta que ella empezó a amenorar el paso.

Y ya no zigzaguear.

En ese punto me volví a levantar y al mirar por la ventana pude ver que ya estábamos en la entrada a los muelles.

Solo que entre una gran multitud de ponys tierra con carretas.

-"Escuchen, ya le dijimos que el precio para abordar es 500 bits por pony, ni más, ni menos"; decía una voz grave haya afuera.

-"Pero solo costaba 20 bits por pony!"

-"Porque nos alzan el precio así!"

-"Por favor, tengo 5 hijos aquí, no tengo ni para pagarme a mi mismo el boleto!"

-"Se supone que son soldados que vigilan el puerto, no cobradores!"

Se escuchaba gritos de ponys desesperados.

-"Bien, no entienden por las buenas, supongo que es hora de que sepan por las malas de que aquí hubo un cambio de administración"; decía ese mismo pony que grito antes.

Como entonces hubo un suspiro generalizado y pude ver como muchos ponys retrocedían.

Yo me atreví a sacar mi cabeza por la ventana y ver que pasaba.

A parte del echo de que estábamos bien atrás del grupo de cientos de familias de refugiados.

Podía ver que bien al frente.

Eran al menos 50 soldados del ejercito Aztecolt que bloqueaban el acceso al puerto como tenían sus espadas y lanzas en alto, como tenían a sus ballesteros apuntando a los civiles.

Pero en la entrada del puerto había 7 lanzas clavadas en el suelo, con sabanas tiradas en el suelo.

Pero lo que había en sus puntas bien en alto.

Eran las cabezas cercenadas de 7 ponys.

-"Si, el precio no lo sube el capitán del barco, lo subimos nosotros, después de todo, nuestros ahorros no son lo suficiente para mantener a nuestras familias, porque nosotros también tenemos familias, y están en este barco ahora, y no nos vamos a quedar en un país que se hunde y morir y dejar a nuestras familias sufrir, ahora, paguen o mueran intentando subir!", dijo la voz del principio a travez de un megáfono para hacerse oír a todos esos ponys, bien serio el soldado unicornio con una armadura más voluminosa y con distintivos que al parecer, era un oficial de algún tipo.

Entonces muchos ponys al frente enfurecidos.

Incitaron a tomar el barco ellos mismos, como gritaban que esos soldados eran unas ratas traidoras.

Y así fue.

Fue una avalancha de ponys asaltando a los soldados.

Como a los soldados no les importaban disparar sus flechas a los civiles y empalarlos.

Mierda.

*se regresa dentro de la carromato*

Joder…..

Lo que necesitábamos…*pensaba con frustración*

Entonces la puerta del carromato se abrió con fuerza y era Mirash toda asustada como entraba y cerraba la puerta detrás de ella.

-"Ahora ni en los soldados se puede confiar…..es una locura"; decía ella toda agitada como también cerraba las ventanas esperando dejar de escuchar los gritos de los ponys de afuera.

-"Es lo que pasa cuando los lideres mueren…..el caos reina"; dije yo con frialdad…

-"Y ahora que hacemos?"; pregunto ella con desesperación.

-"Tenemos dinero no…podemos pagarles la entrada", decía yo también intentando ignorar los gritos de halla afuera.

Mientras me daba una enorme rabia el no poder hacer nada.

Porque aunque estuviera sana, me delataría si atacara ante la ciudad entera y mi intento de ir en secreto a Equestria se irían al caño.

-"Y si nos matan y se quedan con el dinero?"; pregunto ella toda asustada.

Es una posibilidad….

Pero….

-"Si aun les queda algo de honor a esas basuras, nos dejaran entrar cuando les paguemos", decía yo toda seria.

-"Tengo miedo….."; decía ella asustada como se le veía temblar.

-"Pero tenemos que hacerlo si queremos salir de aquí"; decía yo intentar sonar segura.

Pero…..

Los gritos haya afuera tanto de desesperación y de furia hacían que fuera difícil.

Que impotencia el no poder hacer nada….*pensó con enojo*

-"Ok…si estas segura de ello…"; decía ella aun asustada.

Ahora el pasar desapercibida.

-"Y sabes….no quiero mostrarme débil ante esos desgraciados….podría usar tu vestido para que no me vieran en este estado"; decía yo con honestidad.

Porque también, no quiero que me vean en este estado tan atroz.

-"Si, si, no me importa prestarte este, de todas formas se que en Equestria hacen los vestidos más bonitos"; decía ella intentando sonar más tranquila como me entregaba el vestido.

Pero los gritos de haya afuera, aunque aminorando.

No dejaba lugar para tranquilizarse.

Ahora…..algo penoso y que no me arrepiento….

-"Nunca eh usado un vestido antes…además…..estoy herida….me ayudarías a ponérmelo?", pregunto yo sonando más adolorida.

Para hacer que me sienta más pena.

-"Si, si, lo haré", decía ella aun alterada por lo que pasaba haya afuera como me ayudo a ponerme el vestido.

 ***5 minutos incomodos y vergonzosos después…***

-"Y….como te sientes…"; decía ella preocupada.

-"No se porque me hiciste ponerme ropa interior también…."; decía yo realmente sonrojada…porque para ella le quedaría como si fuera una tanga, pero para mi me cubre completo mi trasero….y el solo pensar que ella lo estaba usando antes me hace sentirme rara…..

-"Porque tenía que combinar no?", preguntaba ella como me daba una pequeña sonrisa algo burlona por mi sonrojo.

-"Supongo….."; decía yo como miraba el vestido, que era antes de que lo manchara completamente blanco, pero ahora era una combinación de rojo y blanco, el vestido era sencillo, porque más parecía un vestido para conquistar a alguien, que otra cosa.

Porque su falda no me baja por las piernas traseras como una normal, más bien deja que me vean mi trasero, como solo llegaba a cubrir hasta encima de mi cola, y con su ropa interior y las medias de ligas que también me esta haciendo usar….

Como que me hace sentir algo….rara.

-"Y ahora para el toque final", decía Mirash como con un sombrero blanco exageradamente grande me lo puso en mi cabeza cubriéndome ya para que nadie supiera quien era.

-"Listo, ahora nadie podrá reconocerte, y si voltean a verte, será para verte otra cosa, jeje"; decía ella sonando más alegre, por vestirme.

-"Si…supongo…..", decía yo como intentaba bajar la falda, porque la ropa interior, aunque me tapara mi cola lo realmente importante, no dejaría nada a la imaginación de esos soldados de mierda.

-"Ok…ahora creo que es hora"; decía yo como no escuchaba ningún grito ya.

-"Si…."; decía ella como su sonrisa de ella termino.

Como entonces de debajo de la cama sacaba 2 bolsas enormes de lo que podría adivinar serían sus 2000 bits que menciono antes.

-"Yo lo llevaré…..por obvias razones", decía ella tímidamente como me daba una pequeña sonrisa.

-"Obvio"; decía yo como le daba una pequeña sonrisa.

Así para aliviar este momento.

Entonces ella abrió la puerta.

Y no se veía a ningún pony afuera.

Yo la seguía muy lentamente como ella llevaba las enormes bolsas en su espalda, que se veían como si cargaras 2 enormes rocas.

Haciendo que ambas camináramos bien lento.

Al ya bordear el carromato y tener todo el panorama del camino a los muelles.

Podíamos ver a al menos 30 a 40 ponys tierra tirados muertos en el camino a los muelles o cerca de los soldados, como había rastros de sangre que salían del puerto y se dirigían a la ciudad de nuevo.

Al menos se ve que de los 50 soldados, mataron a 7, algo es algo, pero por desgracia, los demás no se ven con heridas de algún tipo y como discutían entre si.

Pero por lo demás, estaba desierto.

* **bluuurggg***

-"*jadeo*…..es más horrible de lo que pensaba…..*jadeo*", decía Mirash como parece haber vomitado ante lo que vio.

Esto niña.

Por desgracia es algo común para mí.

Yo hasta tuve que tomarla de una pata para que pudiéramos avanzar.

Lentamente, pero lo hicimos.

Ayudándola a esquivar los cuerpos de los ponys muertos con flechas en ellos.

Yo me mantuve con el gorro lo suficientemente bajo para no ver mucho hacia adelante y que me vieran.

Así.

Hasta que al estar a unos pocos 20 metros del grupo de soldados creo yo.

Por fin se dieron cuenta de nosotros.

-"Hey, miren, parece que eran los dueños de ese carromato"; decía uno de los soldados como no me moleste ni en mirar.

Mirash se paro en seco casi haciéndome perder el ritmo y casi haciéndome tropezar.

Así que yo tuve que pararme.

Como sentía que se acercaban más a nosotras.

Mirash solo me sostuvo mi pata con aun más fuerza.

Mi pata herida y que todavía al sostenerla con fuerza abría las heridas pobremente curadas.

Haciendo que me tragara mi grito de dolor.

-"Saben el precio y saben que pasa si no pagan", decía el líder de estos soldados renegados todo imponente.

-"Si…..", decía Mirash toda asustada como le entregaba una de las bolsas como sentía como me sujetaba con más fuera mi pata y la sentía temblar.

-"Mmmmm…..son muchos bits…..de seguro aquí hay mil o más…suficiente para las 2…..pueden pasar señoritas, el ferry sale en 2 horas, vamos a esperar a que venga más ponys con dinero", decía el líder de esos soldados todo tranquilo.

Como solo varios de los soldados se les escuchaba silbar y decir piropos a Mirash cuando le vieron su mejor atributo físico.

Pero Mirash rápidamente apresuro el paso, haciéndome a mí casi tropezara de nuevo.

Y ella ahora fue mi guía.

Al barco.

Que cuando lo vi desde el carromato.

Era de 3 pisos de alto, con ambas chimeneas al frente de la nave, mientras que ese enorme rodillo giratorio en la parte trasero que le da el impulso para moverse por su cuenta y lo que caracteriza a estos barcos más nuevos.

Este modelo era bien grande, para llevar mucha carga y ponys a grandes distancias.

 ***esos ferrys que conocemos de las películas***

-"Cuidado, hay escalones…"; decía ella como me guiaba para subir al barco a través de una rampa inclinada.

Fue un brutal esfuerzo.

De si quiera mantener el equilibrio con las patas como la tenía.

Pero al final logré cruzar.

-"Busquemos la enfermería o algo parecido", decía yo sinceramente agotada.

Si, realmente mis heridas no habían sanado…y estaba empeorando si me había cansado solo caminar por menos de 5 minutos.

-"Si..."; dijo ella aun nerviosa por lo que acabamos de pasar.

Como avanzábamos por los pasillos exteriores de la nave, como solo podía oír conversaciones de algunos ponys y ver las patas de muchos.

Porque además de seguirle el paso a Mirash, estaba intentando mantener fijo el sombrero grande para que me siguiera cubriendo el rostro.

Muchos discutían que fue algo brutal lo que hicieron los soldados.

Que se lo merecían los campesinos por ser inferiores a los ricos.

Que porque no saliamos ya.

De que hacía mucho calor.

Y de como será Equestria.

Conversaciones de ese tipo se escuchaba mientras buscábamos una enfermería.

De algún tipo.

-"Por fin…..usted, usted tiene bata…..debe ser doctor"; decía Mirash toda aliviada como vi a un pony que le podía ver las mangas de una bata de laboratorio y que era de pelaje amarillo.

-"No del barco precisamente, pero si, soy una doctora, me llamo Clansy, que es lo que sucede", pedía la doctora, que tenía un tono muy tranquilo.

-"Es mi amiga, ella esta muy mal", decía ella preocupada.

-"Supongo que el rojo que hay en el vestido no es parte de el verdad?", pregunto la doctora algo preocupada.

Yo solo asentí.

-"Vamos a la enfermería del barco, allí me dejaron guardar mis cosas"; decía la doctora, como ella se alejo de mi campo visual.

Y Mirash me hizo moverme de nuevo para seguirla.

Fue por suerte no por muchos metros.

Como escuche una puerta abrirse.

Y entramos a una habitación blanca, aun cuando el piso era de madera.

Y tenía ese olor fuerte a desinfectante que caracteriza a un hospital.

-"Ahora, veamos que es lo que tiene…."; decía la doctora como me quito el sombrero, con aun aura mágica.

Así que supongo que era una unicornio.

Pero apenas me quito el sombrero, lo dejo caer como dio un suspiro de asombro.

-"Necesito que te quites todo…"; dijo sorprendida la doctora, no entrando en pánico, por suerte, al ver mi cabello desalineado y con rastros de sangre seca y obvio, mi ojo faltante.

Yo asentí y con ayuda de Mirash y cuando la doctora vio que no podía hacerlo por mi cuenta….ella también ayudo y me desvestí completamente.

Allí vi que era como de unos 30, y que tenía la melena de color crema y era corta su melena.

La doctora al examinarme….palpando mi cuerpo con sus pezuñas y con su magia escanearme….

Solo dijo una cosa…

-"Como rayos sigues con vida?"; pregunto ella sorprendida.

-"Tan malo es?"; pregunto yo con mucho dolor y cansancio.

Porque aunque me quitaron las prendas con cuidado, el dolor aun estaba allí.

-"Tienes la carne aun viva en la cuenca de tu ojo faltante y de milagro aun no esta infectado…..tienes una herida penetrante en tu torax, infectado, otra herida más profunda, parcialmente curada, en tus intestinos con una clara infección generalizada por una perforación anterior de estos antes de que cicatrizara extrañamente, pero aun se ve tu intestino a través de un agujero en tu espalda, no ha cerrado ni la piel allí, una herida de penetración muy grande en tu pata izquierda que estaba en recuperación, más otras heridas de penetración al parecer por flechas en proceso de curación, pero necesitara puntadas, pelvis izquierdo con una leve fractura al parecer por una flecha, ¾ de tus costillas rotas, quemadura de 3er grado en tu cuerno por exceso uso de magia, puedo detectar que ha perdido al menos un 20% de su sangre por hemorragias previas al parecer, no deberías ni poder estar caminando en estos momentos con todas estas heridas", dijo ella sorprendida.

Claro…..arrastrarme en una selva húmeda con insectos y mosquitos.

Tumbarme en la tierra y rodar a unos arbustos….

Con heridas tan expuestas…

Si….no fue la mejor de mis ideas….

-"El tema de hoy es doc…me puedes curar….."; decía yo cansada.

-"Por el cambio de administración, esto no va a ser gratis, te costará mucho dinero, unos 1000 bits, y lo único que te garantizaría es estabilizarte, ya que tomes a tiempo los antibióticos correspondientes para detener la infección inicial, ya sería cosa tuya"; dijo la doctora toda seria.

Lo único que le queda a Mirash.

-"Mirash…..", iba a hablarle para pedirle ese favor.

Pero ella primero.

Como vi que ella dejo caer el otro saco de bits al lado de la doctora.

No fue necesario ni pedir nada….

-"Hágalo…..pero ayúdale señor, es mi amiga", decía Mirash toda triste.

-"Bien….., empezare a hacerlo de inmediato, también detecte que su sangre tiene compatibilidad universal…así que si no estás enferma de alguna forma, puedes donar ahora mismo", dijo la doctora toda seria.

-"Estoy sana….más sana que mi ex se lo puedo asegurar…."; dijo ella intentando animarse sola.

-"Bien….ahora vamos a comenzar…", decía ella como me pidió que me subiera a la mesa.

Como ella preparaba todo para comenzar…

.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-….

 **Varias horas después…**

 ***pip….pip….pip***

-"Ahhh….ya está….", decía yo con la boca bien seca como estaba boca abajo con la cabeza de lado en una camilla.

Ya no sentía dolor, como también sentía como mi cuerpo se sentía envuelto en vendas.

No me sorprende que sea así con todas las heridas que tenía.

-"Sky!", gritaba Mirash que estaba sentada al parecer a mi lado y estuvo a punto de darme un abrazo.

Pero gracias al cielo se dio cuenta y no lo hizo.

-"Estas mejor?", pregunto ella preocupada y alegre a la vez.

-"Si…creo que sí…."; decía yo realmente mejor.

-"Tu melena realmente es muy bonita cuando no esta sucio"; decía ella sonrojada como me agarraba la melena.

Que ya estaba limpia.

-"Gracias…me lo dicen a menudo…", decía yo como le daba una pequeña sonrisa.

-"Parece que despertaste…..bien, ahora Mirash, nos podrías dejar un momento a solas, necesito hablar unas cuantas cosas con tu amiga"; decía la doctora toda seria como solo me miraba a mí.

mmmmm…

Esto no me gusta nada como lo dijo.

-"Ok….", decía Mirash toda inocente como salió por la puerta de la enfermería.

Su cuerno brillo de la doctora y envolvió la pequeña enfermería.

-"Es un hechizo insonoro, nos dará algo de privacidad", decía la doctora toda seria como iba a una esquina de la enfermería, donde había unas maletas.

Esto cada vez me gusta menos.

De esa maleta ella saco un libro.

Lo abrió y luego hablo de nuevo.

-"Capitana Torment Sky de la flota del terror de Aztecolt…..es un gusto conocerla la verdad"; decía ella toda amable.

Demasiado amable para mi gusto.

Y antes de poder negarlo.

Ella me mostro el libro.

Que tenía la imagen de mí, y mis características como mi nombre y tipo de sangre y datos médicos.

Una doctora clandestina…..

Ya me lo imaginaba que cobrara tanto por un necesitado…y que le importará tan poco la vida de alguien a largo plazo.

-"Una doctora clandestina…..ya me imaginaba que no pondrían esos corruptos soldados a un doctor de verdad a cargo de la enfermería de forma temporal", decía yo con desprecio por esta clase de doctores.

Les mueve el dinero, más que por sanar a los demás.

Y hasta algunos son sicarios y asesinos silenciosos.

Lo que me da más asco de esta clase de doctores.

-"Una doctora falsa lograría salvar a alguien que estaba a punto de convertirse en cadáver a caso?", pregunto algo ególatra la doctora.

-"Tuche…", decía yo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Por desgracia, esos doctores de mierda estaban entre los mejores que ahí.

El poder corrompe supongo.

-"Que milagro tienes una foto mía y de los demás capitanes de la flota de Bloody Mary contigo?", pregunte yo algo curiosa.

-"Es para saber a quien exactamente debo curar a quien no, quien me debería un favor, y quien no, quien esta en la lista de enemigos Numero 1 de los más buscados y tu gente es muy conocida por recompensar a los que le ayudan por lo que escuche", decía ella toda tranquila como iba a guardar su libro.

-"Cierto…", dije yo sin emociones.

Porque es verdad por desgracia.

-"Y ahora como mi país ha caído, y por lo que escuche, Equestria tiene un sistema de salud universal, gratuito…..y eso para mi no va…además que el crimen es escaso, no hay mafias que requieran mis servicios….y más emocionante para mí es intentar hacer que un criminal que pague bien me traiga a un herido con heridas mortales y reten mis habilidades para salvar su miserable vida, me voy a aburrir a muerte el solo recomendar medicinas a ancianos y niños y sanar huesos rotos porque algún potrillo o potranca jugaba rudo…en Equestria, planeaba a Equestria, un lugar más tranquilo y contactar con el mercado negro local para poder ofrecer mis servicios a la gran Bloody Mary", decía ella toda tranquila.

-"Y las grandes mafias que disputaban el poder en Aztecolt no lo iban a hacer…..supongo", decía yo.

Porque son unos egoístas de mierda, solo 1 de los 3 grupos mafiosos del país es nuestro aliado, aliado de suministros porque no les gustan compartir el poder, y supongo que son los que están tomando el país en estos momentos.

-"Tu ya lo sabes….."; decía ella tranquila.

-"Ahora que eh salvado tu vida, me podrías ayudar a entrar a la organización´, de una manera más rápida"; decía la doctora toda tranquila.

La maldita es hábil, lo reconozco.

Pero joder, no quiero que alguien así este con Bloody Mary, sería útil para los Equestrianos, pero, no puedo dejar que sepa mi plan real de ir de chismosa con los Equestres, al intentar convencerla de no trabajar con Bloody Mary.

Aunque que curioso, Bloody solo ordeno secuestrar cerebritos hábiles con los metales y que sean inventores.

Si secuestrara doctores de seguro ella no estaría aquí en estos momentos.

-"Lo haré….pero a cambio de otra cosa…tengo que ayudar a Mirash a que tenga una mejor vida…las razones son personales, pero son fuertes, pero no quiero que Bloody Mary se entere de que me tome unos días libres cuando está el grupo completamente ocupado con algo importante, te llevaré a un almacén de los traficantes en Baltimare, allí vas a mentir a los muchachos que estoy en una ubicación oculta recuperándome de mis heridas, y cuando haya terminado con mi asunto ambas partiremos a Hopetown"; decía yo mintiendo a medias.

Porque si quería ayudar a Mirash.

-"Ok, no hay problema, no es la primera vez que mintió chica, soy tan buena con el bisturí como con la lengua", decía ella ya sonando muy presumida.

-"Y sabes, tu amiga si es muy servicial, algo lenta….pero servicial, realmente me ayudo como enfermera suplente…..una sexy enfermera suplente…", decía ella con picardía.

-"Lastima que no le va al otro bando….siempre las más bonitas son hetero…"; decía ella algo decepcionada como encendía su cuerno, la habitación brillo por un instante y abría ella la puerta

-"Ahora me voy a beber algo, fueron 8 horas de cirugía y me vendría bien un descanso, a tu amiga ya le deje los medicamentos que debes tomar durante la siguiente semana para sanarte al 100%, y yo te recomendaría que no bebas ninguna bebida alcohólica por una semana, estos medicamentos no hacen un bonito efecto cuando lo tomas junto con ese tipo de bebidas ok"; decía ella toda tranquila como se iba toda tranquila afuera y dejaba pasar a Mirash.

…

Me lo veía venir….

Joder…

1 semana sin beber…eso si es una tortura….

.-.-.-.-..-…-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Ufff…de camino a Equestria**

 **Ahora si, que triste transfondo de Mirash.**

 **Para hacer que Sky se sienta aun peor por lo que hizo cuando trabajaba con Bloody Mary.**

 **Pero al menos ya esta mejor.**

 **Lo único que le dolerá es mantenerse sobria por 1 semana….**

 **Ahora nos vemos el domingo, con lo que pasará con nuestro ahora trio en Equestria.**

 **Disfruten de la semana mi gente bonita.**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Capitulo 15: Secretos y sorpresas**_

 **Torment Sky**

 **3 de agosto del año 987 DDNM**

 **2:33 AM**

 **Apunto de llegar a Baltimare, Equestria**

*Torment en estos momentos esta en una silla de ruedas con sus vendas por todo el cuerpo prácticamente, y un parche en su ojo faltante, y esta en la proa del barco en el primer nivel*

Que tranquilidad…..

La paz….

Y el cielo siempre despejado y hermoso…

Esto si te anima a levantarte cada mañana para ser pirata…

Como me gustaría estar siempre por aquí.

Pero el agua no se bebe y no como peces….

-"Sky….", decía toda preocupada en voz baja para no molestar a nadie la pobre de Mirash.

-"Oh….hola Mirash, que haces despierta a estas horas?", pregunto yo confundida.

-"Era hora de tus medicinas hace 20 minutos, pero cuando te iba a despertar para dártelas, no estabas"; decía ella preocupada como me daba las pastillas y un vaso con agua.

-"Lo siento…..es que igual no podía dormir…..tengo mucho en mi cabeza, ya que ya no me concentro en no morir"; decía yo algo decaída, "Y me vine a ver el océano….es lo único que me calma…"; decía yo con honestidad como tome lo que me dio.

Además de la cerveza, una buena batalla contra un maldito corrupto…..o un buen revolcón bien dado.

Pero creo que esas 3 no las tendré en un buen tiempo.

-"Realmente es muy relajante….."; decía ella como miraba hacia el frente, hacia el mar azul, pero con tierra que se acercaba lentamente como el barco seguía en su avance.

Que mal que estuve en cirugía la mayoría del viaje.

Realmente me hubiera gustado disfrutar más de estar aquí…

-"Y oye...realmente me ayudaras a tener un nuevo hogar, ahora que estoy pobre…."; decía ella algo esperanzada como se me quedaba viendo.

Hable con ella cuando desperté sobre que quería ayudarla a encontrar un nuevo hogar.

Discutiendo en que sería útil…

Ella no sabe cocinar…..no sabe pelear obviamente, no es muy lista que digamos.

Pero al menos algo fuerte, tiene mucha resistencia y cumple lo que le dicen.

-"Si, después de todo, no puedo dejar que una buena pony sufra en este mundo"; decía yo con honestidad.

Realmente quería ayudarla.

Ser controlado por un monstruo del averno y obligarme a matar inocentes fue ya el colmo para mí….

Fue una llamada de atención….y voy a escucharla no importa que.

El cambio de bando en esta guerra es definitivo.

-"Pero….has pensando en que podía ser útil?", pregunto ella.

Una pregunta que no pude responderle y solo fingí dormir.

Porque, realmente sus habilidades, aunque me duela, es para una acompañante.

Y se acabo.

O una tiradora de carrozas, pero cuando lo pienso, solo pienso en los sementales que se subirán en las carrozas solo para verle el trasero….

…..

Es difícil…..

-"Mi contacto talvez sepa donde puedes pertenecer….porque te lo digo yo, no soy tan buena escogiendo con quienes trabajo a pesar de que escogí el oficio correcto", decía yo diciendo la verdad, sin decir nombres.

-"Y confías en el?"; pregunto ella.

La maldita logró ser la que controlara las cuerdas de una organización ultra secreta Equestre.

Supongo que…..

No tengo opción.

-"Si…..algo", decía yo.

-"Bueno, si confías en tu contacto….entonces bien por mí"; decía ella ya algo más positiva como ya la tierra empezó a verse más cerca y las luces de la ciudad de Baltimare se hacían más brillantes con como nos acercábamos.

-"Oye…..cuéntame como es Equestria…..eso no alcanzábamos a hablar antes"; me pedía Mirash.

-"Ok…..es tranquila, sinceramente, no podrías encontrar una nación más tranquila para vivir que esta, el crimen es escaso, la economía es fuerte…..y la pobreza es casi nula…es realmente bonito…"; decía yo con honestidad.

Aunque no le dije que viven ignorantes del sufrimiento mundial.

Creo que con la horda de refugiados entenderán que ya era hora de que la ignorancia no es buena.

-"Que bonito…me pregunto porque mi madre no nos quiso traer aquí"; decía ella media confundida.

Yo también.

Porque sinceramente Equestria es como la mansión donde crió a estas niñas.

Todo es paz y alegría dentro de los muros.

Veremos que tal les va este toque de realidad.

-"Talvez podamos ver a tu madre en el camino"; decía yo.

-"Si….talvez si…..", decía ella no tan animada.

Si…..talvez es hora de que su madre le enseñe lo que es la realidad a su niña.

Por fin.

 ***Clannnnnk***

-"Iiiiiiiiiii!", grito del susto Mirash como volteo aterrada para ver donde surgió ese ruido.

 _-"Atención a todos, nos acercamos a la nación donde todos los sueños se hacen realidad, Equestria, hora de vivir el sueño pony",_ decía alguien por el gran megáfono del barco.

-"Tan temprano….…..que bien que no dormí", decía yo aliviada y con una sonrisa burlona, al pensar que no soy parte de las decenas de ponys que de seguro aterro el sonido de ese claxon.

-"Guao….realmente no conoces muchas cosas del mundo exterior….…..", decía yo algo apenada por ver que….

-"Si….", decía ella apenada como un charco se había formado por sus patas traseras.

-"Vamonos de aquí…."; decía yo para evitarle más vergüenza.

Ella solo asintió como solo salíamos de allí y nos preparamos para irnos…..

…..

Listo.

No tenemos nada.

Y como íbamos por la izquierda del barco.

-"Nunca dejan dormir en un viaje", decía la voz de la doctora Clansy toda cansada, saliendo de la enfermería con ojeras debajo de los ojos.

-"Parece que ya estamos por arribar….."; decía yo.

-"Cuando quieren estos soldados son eficaces y rapidos….", decía la doctora como se frotaba los ojos…"Esperaba no se, luz del sol para poder ver Equestria mejor"

-"Pues lo veras en una barca saliendo de el en unos días"; decía yo algo burlona.

-"Si si….", decía ella algo fastidiada, como solo olfateo algo, "Huele a meados….acaso fuiste tu Sky….no alcanzaste una bacinica a tiempo?", pregunto ella en un torno burlón.

-"Aun puedo usar el baño decentemente, muchas gracias….", decía yo media enojada como no le hacía contacto visual, y miraba hacia afuera, hacia el cielo nocturno.

Como Mirash se sonrojaba enormemente.

Y mientras Clansy se burlaba un poco de Mirash haciendo que la pobre se sonrojara aun más.

Yo antes de volver a defenderla.

Vi algo en el cielo siguiendo al barco.

Me enfoque en ese algo.

Y como más se acercaba fue cuando lo vi, un escuadrón de pegasos…..

Con armaduras doradas…..

Los Equestres se enteraron de lo que paso en Bayarta y piensan arrestar a los solados?

Porque su método de infiltración es de lo peor.

Los verán llegar apenas desciendan.

Pero…..lo raro es que…..estaban acercándose más y más, manteniendo su altitud, como minimo de 100 metros.

Y mientras los veía….podía ver que llevaban algo debajo de ellos….

Y mientras más se acercaban, ya podía ver mejor que era….

Y cuando se alinearon con el barco….

Lo liberaron….

Gas blanco….

Descendiendo sobre el barco…..

Espera….

El gas del olvido de Zecora era blanco…..me lo explico después…

-"….no voy a usar pañales…..", decía enojada Mirash.

-"Claro…..no hay pañales para adultos con una talla de trasero tan grande…."; decía Clansy, sonando más un halago que un insulto.

-"No importa de que estaban conversando, debes formar un escudo que nos envuelva a los 3 ahora…", decía yo con rapidez.

-"Pero, porque lo quieres, además no lo eh hecho desde la primaria….."; decía ella confundida.

Veía solo el gas descender al barco tranquilamente y ya llegando hacia nosotras.

-"Si no lo haces en estos momentos, te puedes olvidar literalmente de la razón de porque viniste a Equestria en primer lugar, y hablo en serio", dije yo toda seria y alzando la voz solo un poquito.

No por mantener el perfil bajo, solo porque aun no puedo gritar como querría.

-"Bien….pero luego me explicas el porque….", decía la doctora bien fastidiada como había ya unos cuantos pasajeros saliendo del interior de la nave.

Cuando justo a tiempo ella formo una barrera alrededor de nosotros, justo cuando el gas llego.

Y nos cubrió a todas.

-"Me haces levantar un escudo por una niebla?"; pregunto irritada la doctora como las 3 estabamos protegidas.

-"No es cualquier niebla, mira"; decía yo toda seria como señalaba a los demás pasajeros como caían inconscientes.

-"Es una maldita niebla asesina….no sabía que hubiera eso rodeando Equestria"; decía sorprendida la doctora.

-"Ahora ya no me gusta Equestria tanto….."; decía asustada Mirash como se sujetaba de mi silla de ruedas como lo hacía temblar.

-"Solo mantenlo el tiempo suficiente….hasta que el gas se vaya", decía yo toda seria.

-"Y como estas segura de que los pocos restos que queden no son venenosos", me cuestionaba la doctora.

-"Porque no es veneno…..es gas del olvido y la razón de porque Equestria se mantiene ignorante del mundo exterior…de seguro se alertaron gracias a los pegasos refugiados…", decía yo.

Como una teoría más que nada.

-"Pero porque diablos quieren que algo tan grande como el colapso de naciones no se sepa?", pregunto confundida Mirash.

-"Porque no quieren caos en su nación…..lo ultimo que necesita este mundo es otra nación en crisis y caos", decía la doctora toda seria.

-"Exactamente….", decía yo como ya el vapor se dispersaba.

Más que nada porque el barco estaba en movimiento y por la brisa marina.

Otro punto de porque me encanta el mar.

-"Ok….ya se disperso", decía yo resaltando lo obvio.

Como enseguida la doctora apago la burbuja escudo.

-"Ahora que hacemos genio….saltamos al agua y nadamos lejos de la ciudad?", pregunto la doctora a mí

-"Yo no se nadar…..", decía Mirash.

-"Pero vivias en una casa con piscina?", pregunte incrédula.

-"Una piscina de solo unos centímetros de profundidad para chapotear…y me daba miedo meterme en la piscina y ahogarme…", decía ella apenada.

-"Y yo tengo varias maletas repletas de equipo robado de laboratorio….así que escapar nadando no es una opción"; decía la doctora.

-"Ok….esto será una locura….pero todas tenemos que fingir que dormimos, formando parte del colectivo, nos diran algo al oído y se acabo, no preguntarán nada más"; decía yo.

-"Estas segura de que funcionara….?", pregunto la doctora.

-"No tenemos otra opción, además conozco a la que invento el gas….así que más o menos conozco como va"; decía yo.

-"Ok….si tu lo dices…", decía Clansy como se echaba en el suelo y cerraba los ojos.

Pero Mirash no quería hacerlo.

-"Mirash…..", decía yo casi regañándola.

-"Pero mis patas aun están mojadas…..", decía ella sonrojada.

Como solo escuchamos enseguida a alguien aterrizar arriba.

Deben ser los guardias pegaso.

-"Hazlo ahora o nos harán olvidar todo", decía yo con brusquedad.

Ella se noto asustada por un minuto cuando le dije eso, pero asintió y puso cara de decidida como se echó, y yo, solo me recosté contra la silla fingiendo estar dormida.

Así los minutos pasaban…

Y solo escuchábamos las pisadas de los pegasos arriba de nosotros.

Pasando así la barrera de los 15 minutos cuando por fin llegaron hasta nosotras.

-"Al llegar a la costa te dará un sentimiento de culpabilidad y confesaras todos tus crímenes si tienes, y si no, dirás que vienes a vivir porque siempre fue tu sueño, y no quieres a regresar a tu hogar…..no porque este mal, es solo porque no quieres volver….", sentía la voz de un semental directamente en mi oreja.

Como oía la misma oración de diferentes voces como lentamente pasaban de nosotras.

Y como solo otros 10 minutos después, por fin escuchamos la noticia que quería escuchar….

-"Listo, no se encontró nadie despierto, pero hay una herida en un estado muy lamentable, aunque este ya tratada no queremos lastimarla si es que esta más frágil de lo que parece, así que no pudimos verificar si estaba realmente dormida o no…", decía una voz de un semental.

-"Muy bien, llamaremos al hospital principal para que se preparen para verla, por lo demás preparen las carrozas, tenemos a muchos ponys que iran a prisión en la mañana", decía otra voz masculina.

Como luego ya no escuche nada más.

Espere un poco más de tiempo.

Y no escuche nada más.

Ok…

Parece claro.

*Abre su único ojo bueno y se pone a girar su cabeza para ver si hay algún curioso*

-"Ok, esta despejado, ya pueden despertar"; decía yo como vi a la doctora profundamente dormida y a Mirash, igual.

Joder…espero que no por el gas.

Ahora a probarlo.

*mueve su silla de ruedas y pisa la pata de la doctora*

-"Joder…", decía la doctora casi gritando como se levanta bruscamente, "Mierda, se que me quede dormida, pero que esperabas, no estaba para fingir dormir, literalmente tenía sueño aún"; decía enojada la doctora.

Ok….

Algo bueno, aun tiene memoria.

Y al parecer ya no nos estamos moviendo, algo es algo.

-"Mmm….es tan tierna cuando duerme….."; decía la doctora al ver a MIrash, profundamente dormida con las patas extendidas como cual…..

-"Parece un gatito…una gatita bien buena…"; decía ella sonando algo lujuriosa de nuevo.

-"Solo despiértala quieres"; decía yo con brusquedad.

-"Aguafiestas"; decía ella rodando los ojos como solo le toco suavemente su mejilla.

Hasta despertarla.

-"Eh…eh….oh…..creo que realmente me quede dormida….", decía Mirash como se estiraba como cual gato, con el trasero bien en alto.

Lo que solo hizo que la doctora le admirara su trasero cuando hacia eso.

-"Chica, en serio no le vas al otro bando también…..o nunca has querido experimentar…", decía la doctora algo caliente a Mirash.

-"No….y deja de preguntar cosas raras"; decía Mirash toda incomoda.

-"Ya, escuchen, escuche a unos guardias hablar sobre que me llevarán al hospital una vez que lleguemos a puerto, y lastimosamente en ese hospital tienen registros míos, así que…..tenemos que irnos ahora"; decía yo toda seria como no las miraba a ellas, miraba al cielo en busca de pegasos, pero no vi a ninguno, solo la luna llena iluminando el mar.

-"Este barco tiene botes salvavidas?", pregunto yo.

Joder, como no lo pensé antes.

Aunque bueno, nos estábamos sobrevolando así que nos hubieran visto antes, espero que ahora no.

-"No, los botaron al mar para que sus familias lo acomodaran sus cosas mejor y que cupieran más ponys a bordo", decía la doctora.

Mierda.

-"Pues tendremos que nadar"; dije yo con seriedad.

-"Como, si tu no puedes nadar y la otra no sabe nadar", decía la doctora media frustrada.

-"Con una puerta para llevarnos a las 2, decía yo como miraba la puerta de madera de la enfermería.

De seguro que flota.

-"Ok, podría funcionar, que mierda no poder llevar todas mis cosas, el monito cardiaco si fue difícil esconderlo para llevármelo del hospital", decía la doctora toda frustrada.

-"Bloody Mary te dará mejor equipo, así que solo trae lo que es personal para ti, y Mirash, rompe las bizagras de la puerta, muestra lo que tu fuerte trasero puede hacer", decía yo toda seria.

Mirash asintió como una vez que la doctora entro de vuelta a la enfermería, ella a tomar sus cosas, Mirash se puso en posición para patear la puerta abajo y de un poderoso golpe, pudo sacar la puerta del marco.

-"Siiii, lo hice", dijo ella toda alegre como celebraba chocando los cascos contra el piso.

-"Bien, ya esta todo, así que vamos haya"; dijo la doctora como solo tenía un gran bolso como de gimnasio con ella como ella toma la puerta con su magia y con dificultad la lanzó al mar, y por suerte, flotaba

-"Listo…..ahora probemos si soporta tu peso", dijo la doctora como me agarraba con su magia y me bajaba lentamente a la tabla y me tuve que echar en ella para evitar que se bambolee tanto.

Y de milagro no me hundía, pero si me mojaba todo el pecho y las patas.

-"Ahora tu", decía la doctora como la vi agarrar uno de los salvavidas atadas en la pared del ferry y se lo puso en Mirash.

-"Ahora con esto tu no te hundirás preciosa"; decía la doctora como le ponía el chaleco salvavidas a Mirash, como solo Mirash asentía agradecida.

Como ella misma saltaba al agua, como no le importaba poner sus cosas sobre mí, como ella misma descendía lentamente al agua usando su magia para levitarse ella misma para no crear una gran salpicadura.

La puerta por lo pronto aguantaba aun con el peso de sus pesadas cosas.

-"Ahora te toca", decía yo.

-"Muy bien….", decía algo asustada Mirash como salto al agua, haciendo que antes de tocar el agua la doctora Clansy la atrapara con su magia y también la descendiera suavemente a este, y bien cerca de la puerta.

-"Mirash, sabes que es patalear al menos?", pregunto Clansy como solo Mirash agarraba por el lado izquierdo de la puerta, como su salvavidas la mantenía a flote.

-"Si…..algo", decía Mirash algo nerviosa.

-"Bien, ahora vas a hacer lo mismo que haga yo, debemos aprovechar que las aguas están tranquilas, así que no será difícil nadar"; decía la doctora toda calmada como también se ponía al lado de Mirash.

-"Ok…"; decía Mirash aun nerviosa como la doctora se preparaba para nadar, y Mirash le copiaba, y solo empezó a patalear y Mirash le siguió y empezábamos a avanzar hacia la costa.

Lentamente.

Pero algo.

 ***20 min después a nado…***

-"*jadeo de cansancio…*…me falta mucho tiempo en el gimnasio….."; decía la doctora Clansy una vez una pequeña ola nos dio el ultimo empujón para llegar a la costa, dejándola a ella tirada con el trasero al aire en la playa.

Una playa con un pequeño bosque cubriéndolo, por desgracia cerca de Baltimare.

Porque se que 2 km no es mucha distancia.

-"Yo no estoy cansada…..y eso que apenas dormí anoche?", se pregunto una confundida Mirash como ella fue que me termino de sacar del alcance de las olas.

Porque ella es la única que esta de pie en estos momentos.

-"Tu trasero no es grasoso y fofo, es puro y delicioso musculo querida"; decía la doctora algo calentona, pero las olas que le llegaban a dar le enfriaba un poco esa calentura.

Por mientras a mí…..

Estoy empapada.

Y con frío….

-"Si, me lo decían mucho….", decía algo nostálgica, sin saber que cara poner, si animada o triste.

-"Al menos la parte difícil ya termino….", decía algo aliviada como suspiraba pues…aliviada.

Pero nada más el destino le gusta patearte aun cuando ya estás derribado.

Porque no duramos ni 1 minuto en la playa.

Como nos arrojaron algo circular desde arriba.

Lo vi caer frente a mí…todo paso en camara lenta.

Era como una pelota cristalina con una piedra dentro.

Que apenas cayó…

 ***tzisiisiiziaitizizizisi***

Sentí una corriente eléctrica entumecer todo mi cuerpo y al parecer no solo a mí, como a las 3 también nos afecto, y apenas pudimos gritar un poco como en segundos todo se vuelve negro.

-..-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-.-.

 **Ubicación y tiempo: ¿?**

 ***splash***

*Jadeo intenso por susto*

Pero que mierda….*mira hacia el frente*

-"Oh….eres tu…", decía yo muy fastidiada, al notar que estaba en el mismo laboratorio raro de esa organización, además que tenía al mismo grupillo de antes al frente mía.

De nuevo, hasta Zecora estaba de fondo en la puerta, mirando de reojo.

Además del mismo comandante creído, que era el que sostenía un balde vació y que claramente goteaba agua.

Pero a diferencia de la otra vez, al menos yo no estoy en una jaula.

Estoy amarrada en una silla.

Y no estoy en condiciones de luchar, ni hacer magia.

Así que amarrarme estaba putas de más.

-"Se que talvez no me recuerdes, pero yo a ti si…..y talvez me podrías explicar el porque hay una horda de refugiados que vienen de casi todas las naciones del mundo a Equestria, pirata Torment Sky", decía el comandante este todo serio.

Ya podía ver a ese viejo verde sacando una jeringa para inyectárselo al comandante.

-"No viejo, esta vez todos deben saber esto, nada de secretos", decía yo toda cansada de toda esta mierda de secretos.

-"De que estas hablando?", pregunto el comandante este como volteo a ver al viejo.

Que hizo desaparecer enseguida esa jeringa.

Y el viejo no respondió, se mantuvo con la cara neutra.

-"La situación empeoró no es así…?", pregunto Zecora como ya se acercaba al grupo.

-"Eres una maldita ninja lo sabías…"; dijo algo irritado el comandante cuando la vío.

-"Empeoro a niveles inimaginables", dije yo con seriedad.

Y la otra yegua que estaba con ellos solo se asusto al escuchar eso.

El comandante me miro confundido, el viejo me miró preocupado y Zecora.

Solo bajo la cabeza en decepción.

-"Porque demonios soy el único aquí que no sabe que esta pasando…como es que ella al parecer nos recuerda…", decía confundido el comandante.

Pero antes que Zecora o los demás dijeron eso.

Yo le conteste.

-"La versión corta, Zecora me ayudo a conservar mi memoria, mientras yo ayudara a apaciguar a su madre y evite que nos invada con el uso de un leviatán, mientras nos llevábamos carne extraterrestre a ella, para calmarla más, o y tus compañeros de aca lo sabían", decía yo toda seria como solo señalaba usando mi cabeza hacia el viejo y esa otra doctora.

-"Ya me parecía raro que tuviera una laguna mental cuando te conocí…..", decía el comandante este bien enojado, "Y ustedes….tuve que escribir el discurso más raro y extraño para Celestia para conmemorar a las victimas del ataque a Canterlot, gracias a que no recordé lo que me pidió la agente Tree antes de tener sexo con ella"; dijo el enojado al ver al viejo y la otra doctora.

La doctora la miro sintiéndose un poco culpable de lo que hizo.

Pero Green.

Solo le dio un fuerte golpe en el hocico.

Tumbándolo, pero no dejándolo inconsciente.

-"Escúchate por todos los cielos, nosotros evitamos que se nos habrá un segundo frente, y lo único que te importa es que por eso tuviste que escribir un discurso patético…... …..tu no tienes el derecho de enojarte con nosotros", decía Green todo serio.

-"Estamos en una puta guerra contra alienígenas, no estoy tan enojado por el discurso como crees, lo que en verdad me enoja, es que no pudieron confiar en mí para decirme algo así, soy el maldito comandante de este lugar, yo debería estar informado de todo, porque hasta yo se guardar secretos si es que no quería que Celestia se enterara, ya tiene a un puto escuadrón de nobles guardándole el secreto de lo que pasa afuera, que nosotros no le digamos algo no hará gran cosa", decía el comandante con enojo como se limpiaba la sangre que le brotaba de la nariz.

Pero definitivamente estaba rota esa parte.

Porque aun le estaba sangrando.

-"Pero ahora que piensas hacer con esa información?", pregunto Zecora siendo la más fría en todo esto.

-"Primero, quiero saber porque la situación con los piratas posiblemente haya empeorado antes de dar mi respuesta"; decía el comandante todo serio como solo se ponía de pie, como ya la otra doctora de ellos consiguió un trapo y se lo dio al comandante para que se lo pusiera en su hocico y no ensuciara de sangre todo el suelo.

-"Ahora si hablas con un buen líder…"; decía Green todo serio con una cara de Poker impresionante.

-"Muy bien, pero antes de hablar, donde están las 2 yeguas que venían conmigo y como diablos nos encontraron?", pregunto yo.

-"Los pegasos o grifos que venían aquí por lo que paso en sus respectivas naciones, nos informaron de que todo se estaba desmoronando, que talvez vendrían en masa muchos civiles, e incluso criminales aprovechando toda la ola de refugiados, así que nos preparamos, desplegamos a toda la guardia real en toda la costa, y los nobles me llamaron y me pidieron que autorizara el uso de la pócima del olvido en los refugiados para evitar que nuestros civiles se aterraran por lo que pasaba en el mundo, yo di luz verde a eso, y en el proceso los guardias reales que iban a inducir los nuevos recuerdos, iban a buscar evidencia si había criminales a bordo, y en tu barco se encontró un libro, un libro con la lista de los más grandes piratas de bloody Mary y muchos lideres y capitanes mafiosos de Aztecolt, y el pegaso que lo encontró, vio que justo teníamos a la capitana Torment Sky, en silla de ruedas en ese mismo barco, la razón, no se sabía, pero nos dieron el aviso, dejando el libro, solo para que no sospecharán, a mi me informaron eso, no a la capitana de la guardia real, así que mande a mis agentes a que te capturaran, y listo, aquí estás, y tus amigas, están detrás de ti"; decía el comandante todo serio.

Como yo voltee y miré a mis espaldas, con mucha dificultad, pero lo hice, y pude ver además a la serpiente gigante de la otra vez, pero en una jaula más grande, mirando todo lo que ocurría confundida.

Y había una jaula extra donde estaban bien compactadas Mirash y Clansy, bien juntitas, apenas dejando espacio para moverse en su jaula.

Se encontraban por lo visto aun inconscientes.

Clansy por obvias razones tenía un bloqueador de magia.

-"Ahora, nos dirás lo que paso?", pregunto Zecora toda seria.

-"Claro…..la cosa es…(Un resumen de lo que paso en Hopetown cuando llegaron los aliens, el plan de Bloody Mary, cuando fui poseída y cuando conocí a Mirash y Clansy y el plan de trabajar como espía para ellos)…..y eso nos llevaría aquí….", decía yo toda agotada por lo que hable, ya mi boca bien seca.

Todos se quedaron sin habla, incluso Zecora.

-"Definitivamente….es el peor escenario imaginable", dijo Zecora después de un largo silencio que invadió el lugar después de lo que dije.

-"Estamos hablando de que el mundo está en caos, no tenemos aliados, y que tenemos un leviatán con conocimiento de tecnología alienígena como un enemigo futuro…yo digo que ese no es el peor escenario imaginable, es el peor escenario de todos", decía con miedo su doctora.

-"Ahora….me dejarán serles de espía no….porque sinceramente, es el único medio que tienen ahora para saber que avances tendría ella", decía yo toda seria.

-"Es nuestra opción lastimosamente, que opinas de todo esto Comet?", pregunto el viejo verde.

Comet estaba sentado allí.

Con la cara como si estuviera en shock.

Sin moverse.

-"Comet, vamos responde, que hacemos ahora?", pregunto el viejo todo serio, "Responde por todos los cielos, tenemos que tomar una decisión ahora, el tiempo avanza, además querías ya saber de todo no, esto es saberlo todo", decía con brusquedad y rabia el viejo.

Entonces el comandante suspiro y sonrió.

Y solo se empezó a reír.

Una risa leve que luego poco a poco empezó a reír más fuerte.

Lo que hizo que la doctora se pusiera algo nerviosa y Zecora y Green miraran confundidos al comandante.

Entonces luego de casi un minuto de una risa fuerte….

Volvió a hablar.

-"Saben…..estaba bien positivo….cuando empezamos a tener las armas de fuego, las bombas, y algo de conocimiento alienígena…y ahora me vienen a decir que tengo que decidir si aceptar la ayuda de una pirata aparentemente arrepentida para espiar a alguien que tiene bajo su control a un semi demonio del tártaro en forma de leviatán gigante come dragones…para tener una pequeña posibilidad de salir ganando, en una guerra definitivamente en 2 frentes más, con solo 200 soldados parcialmente armados, y una guardia real patética, y con armas que dan pena ajena….sin aliados, con recursos limitados…..y no podemos contarle esto a la población o sería peor….contra una armada alienígena con soldados casi infinitos, y una facción de piratas mercenarios curtidos por la guerra que ahora van a ser actualizados con armas alienígenas…superándonos talvez de forma positiva solo 10 a 1….y quieres que me crea, que una pirata…..que no sabe nada más que navegar y luchar…..nos consiga información relevante….que nos permita ganar esta guerra…una guerra que antes estaba todo en contra, pero ahora eso es decir poco", decía el casi sonando pesimista completamente, "Así que, si, voy a aceptar que esta pirata que le dio una epifanía de ultima hora y se dio cuenta de que estaba en el bando equivocado, porque ahí, mi moralidad, que dolor, no quiero, ya cambié, no me importa si mate a cientos de otros soldados que talvez solo el 15% eran malos, porque hay mi gobierno es basura y todos lo son porque yo lo digo y que tiene un 50/50 posibilidad de traicionarnos", decía el burlándose ya de mí, "Si señores, vamos a confiar en una pirata, que puede salir mal", decía el ya casi en locura como solo se recostó contra una de las mesas de autopsia.

Pero antes que nadie hablé.

El solo hizo aparecer una llave con su magia.

Una llave amarilla, algo oxidada, pero del tamaño de una cabeza de un pony.

Era enorme la maldita llave.

-"Así que…..señores, les presento la llave del juicio final…..una llave que fue pasada de comandante en comandante, una llave que abre las puertas del tártaro, Celstia misma no las confió, se nos dio esta llave, para usarla solo para meter a monstruos inmortales que no podamos matar de alguna forma, lo mandamos al tártaro, no para liberar a nadie, pero en caso de que la guerra termine con Equestria en ruinas, nuestra organización a punto de ser destruida, el leviatán o los aliens ganando…yo personalmente…..ire a las puertas del tártaro y las abrire, y las mantendré abiertas para que toda maldita criatura encerrada allí salga y pues, ya saben que pasará, nosotros podríamos haber perdido, pero no les dejaremos ganar tampoco….", decía el todo serio y medio loco como hizo desaparecer la llave de nuevo y se acercó a mí, "Así que señorita pirata…ahora tiene un puto motivo extra para no jodernos, no solo vale su palabra y el echo de que quiere que hagamos de niñera de esa candente yegua", decía el como señalaba a Mirash, "Ahora, ya acepte que usted sea nuestra espía, usted esta dispuesta a no joderlo", decía el casi gritándome.

-"Si lo estoy, y por todos los cielos que si lo estoy maldito loco, y cuando venga con talvez la debilidad máxima del leviatán o de Bloody Mary o de los aliens, será el día en que admitas que yo fui la heroína en toda esta mierda, al arriesgarlo todo por ustedes que no lo merecen, y los civiles que si lo merecen", dije yo toda seria y agresiva.

-"Así se habla en estos putos momentos, tenemos al apocalipsis encima y no es el puto momento de comportarse formalmente, ahora, esta es la mala noticia que tengo para ti y tu plan de volver a Hopetown", decía el con seriedad.

-"Cual?", pregunto yo confundida.

-"En el proceso en la que pudimos interrogar a los refugiados que venían, pudimos desentrañar el mercado negro Equestre, y en estos momentos todos han sido asesinados o arrestados, dependiendo de que tanto se resistían al arresto", decía el todo serio.

-"Mierda…", decía yo frustrada.

-"Pero aun así puedes decir que te robaste un barco y listo, miraremos para otro lado cuando lo hagas", decía el con seriedad ya un poco más calmado.

Al parecer solo maldecir y gritar sirvió para desahogarse.

Todos tienen su manera de hacerlo.

-"Bien…", decía yo algo agradecida.

Supongo.

-"Pero la doctora Clansy no se irá a ninguna parte, nuestro doctor de la enfermería, el Dr. Woodes revisó tus heridas y dice que fue un trabajo muy profesional, y el echo de que tu doctora lo haya echo en 8 horas con las heridas que tenías, y con poco equipo, en un barco que se bambolea por las olas y solo una linda asistente con pocas luces en la cabeza para ayudarle, es una proeza digna de destacar, por eso la vamos a contratar, le daremos dinero y listo, solo dinero, y no meterla presa por ayudar a criminales, su ayuda será muy beneficiosa si hay un ataque masivo alienígena y tenemos muchos heridos gracias a eso", decía el todo serio.

-"Me lo imaginaba…lo único bueno es que nadie la esperaba en Hopetown", decía yo más tranquila.

-"Pero tu amiga, la belleza durmiente de allí...en serio no la quieres que la pongamos de supermodelo…..es muy bonita y tiene las curvas para eso", decía el comandante más relajado.

-"No, la quiero en algo tranquilo, y que no la ponga en peligro", decía yo toda seria.

-"El único lugar seguro entre comillas es este lugar, y talvez pueda funcionar como enfermera y animar a los agentes heridos con solo mirarla…..….pero eso no es seguido….así que podría ser de una simple secretaria para mí aquí abajo, ya no usar a Green para informarme de las cosas, que sea ella que me venga a informar eso, de lo que Green se entere alla arriba…eso te basta?", pregunto el.

-"Bien….algo es algo"; decía yo, ya media rendida.

Porque la verdad…

Si es un buen lugar.

Pero….no confió en este comandante.

Bueno, no confió en nadie aquí.

Todos tienen sus cosas turbias.

-"Ahora solo será que las 2 acepten lo que les toca", decía el comandante como solo el hacía aparecer una llave, esta vez de tamaño normal, y lo mandaba a mis espaldas, más precisamente a la jaula donde estaban Mirash y Clansy.

Y el las arrastraba hacia donde estaba yo con su magia.

-"Y me puedes desatar….como que mucho yo no podría hacer en estas condiciones...", decía yo mostrando mi total incomodidad estando atado.

Y el asiente y me libera de las cuerdas.

Y con gran alivio logró sentarme en una posición menos incomoda.

-"Ahora despiértalas Green, que no tenemos todo el día", decía el comandante, como el viejo solo asintió e hizo aparecer dos jeringas y se las inyecto en el hombro a las 2.

-"Hey, si tenías una forma más sencilla para despertarme, porque me mojaste?", pregunto enojada.

-"Estás suficientemente dopada para no sentir dolor e inundada de antibióticos, lo que menos necesitabas es más drogas en tu organismo", decía su doctora.

-"Parece una buena razón….", decía yo fastidiada por eso.

-"Arggg…..mi cabeza….que….rayos paso"; decía la doctora Clansy recuperando ella primero la consciencia como se empezaba a levantar.

-"Mmm…que paso….me quede dormida de nuevo?"; preguntaba Mirash como también se levantaba.

Entonces vieron donde estábamos.

-"Ok….reconozco una sala de autopsias cuando lo veo….."; decía bien desconfiada la doctora como retrocedía de el comandante y su grupo.

-"Eh….como llegamos aquí?", preguntaba confundida Mirash como se quedaba mirando alrededor, como si fuera una niña pequeña, aunque asqueándose un poco al ver los tarros con partes alienígenas flotando en formol en repisas en las paredes del laboratorio.

*Zizzz*

-"Por todos los cielos que es eso!", grito asustada Clansy como tropezó y solo se sentó una vez vio a la serpiente gigante en esa jaula.

Mirash solo avanzo hacia mí y se puso muy cerca de mí al ver ella gracias al grito de Clansy, la serpiente.

-"Es una serpiente muy grande….."; decía temerosa Mirash como la sentía temblar como me tomaba de la pezuña.

La serpiente no más estaba mirándolas, solo entreteniéndose por lo que veía.

-"Chicas, chicas, calma, no les hará daño, esta enjaulada", decía el comandante este intentando sonar calmado.

-"Además….ella es pacifica….", decía la doctora del grupo de Zecora, saliendo del estado de shock que le dejo su comportamiento del comandante, y saliendo a defender a su serpiente.

-"Si….."; decía el comandante no tan seguro de eso.

-"Pero el tema no es la serpiente, el tema actual es el porque están aquí", decía el comandante todo serio como tocaba el suelo con su pata bien fuerte para que le pongan atención a el.

-"Si…porque estamos en un laboratorio claramente clandestino…"; decía toda sospechosa la doctora Clansy como señalaba las repisas con frascos, y la jaula con la serpiente detrás de ella.

-"Porque su amiga aquí presente de forma indirecta, les ha conseguido trabajo para nuestro grupo, felicidades", decía el comandante medio animado.

-"Mmm…..todo muy bonito, pero y si decimos que no?", pregunto toda desconfiada Clansy.

-"Doctora Clansy, doctora especializada en curar a heridos por armas de todo tipo, y que se dedica a curar a miembros de los bajos mundos de Aztecolt, con equipo obviamente robado y haber apoyado la toma de un barco y ser cómplice de los asesinatos de los miembros de la tripulación del mismo, te podríamos simplemente matar aquí y ahora, porque estas fuera del sistema, pero en cambio, te estamos dando la oportunidad de hacer algo más grande, formar parte de una organización ultra secreta que lucha contra horribles monstruos armados que intentan tomar el mundo, y nosotros somos la única línea de defensa, te lo digo todo porque como dije, saldrás por esta puerta…", dijo el señalando la puerta detrás de el, "….trabajando de buenas para nosotros, o con tu cuello partido y directo a un pozo de lava para eliminar tu cuerpo de forma definitiva", decía el comandante todo serio.

-"No hay necesidad de usar amenazas guapo, con el hecho de que dijiste que hay monstruos armados y una guerra contra ellos, ya estoy dentro"; dijo la doctora Clansy sonriendo.

-"Eso…fue demasiado fácil….", decía desconfiado ahora el comandante.

-"De seguro ya saben esto, pero la razón de porque quería ir con Bloody Mary era para poder curar a sus a heridos de grandes batallas que todos creerían muertos, hacer lo imposible, eso es lo que me llena, y si me dicen que aquí tienen heridos por armas totalmente nuevas, uff….eso me moja como no tienen idea"; decía ella sonando muy entusiasmada, "Que se pudran sus heridos por simples flechas y espadazos…..esto si que suena demasiado bueno para ser verdad", decía ella realmente entusiasmada.

-"Y esto es la ayuda que me prometiste?", me susurro Mirash como el comandante le explicaba más o menos como iban las cosas.

-"Si, y no te preocupes, te mantendrán a salvo, y lo mejor de todo, podrás ayudar y sentirte útil", le susurraba a Mirash.

-"Pero….lo que hacen suena muy peligroso….", me murmuraba nerviosa Mirash.

-"No te preocupes, les dije antes que despertaran ustedes, que no te pongan en peligro ni por un segundo, y vas solo a hacer cosas simples para ellos, así que no habrá mucho problema", decía yo con una leve sonrisa para motivarla.

Ella me sonrió de vuelta ahora un poco más segura.

-"Pero eso sí, por ser una criminal técnicamente buscada, te quedarás a dormir aquí en la base"; decía el comandante como nos pusimos atentas a la conversación Mirash y yo.

-"Y a mi que me va a tocar hacer?", pregunto nerviosa Mirash, interrumpiendo la respuesta que el comandante podría darle a Clansy.

Ya sacando algo más de confianza para hablar.

-"Oh….bueno, apoyar en la base trayendo cosas, ordenar cosas y apoyar en la enfermería a la Dra. Clansy cuando haya heridos, nada muy complicado", decíael comandante.

-"Bueno, con lo de donde dormir no hay problema por ahora, yo en el hospital general era mayormente la única que sabía hacer algo y todos eran inútiles y apenas sabían que hacer, así que dormir…..apenas existía en mi vocabulario, aunque espero que sus camas sean más comodas que las del hospital donde trabajaba", decía la Dra. Clansy terminando ya de hablar.

Clansy…cada vez me da más ganas de que te asesinen y te hagan desaparecer como no tienes idea. *pensó con enojo*

Como coño abandonas a tus compañeros maldita egoísta de mierda.

-"Y yo….donde dormiré?"; pregunto Mirash antes que le dijera su vida a Clansy.

-"También aquí, en las barracas, no son nada del otro mundo, pero sirven para su propósito, poder dormir, pero solo de manera temporal hasta que te acostumbres aquí, salir afuera no esta permitido ok", decía en un tono más ameno el comandante a Mirash.

-"Ok, ya con todo hablado entonces, si me siguen chicas, haremos el papeleo correspondiente, por mientras el señor Green puede acompañar a Mirash a la salida", decía el comandante como pedía que los acompañe hacia la puerta, como Green solo me elevaba con su magia y me hacía flotar tranquilamente en el aire.

-"Espera…..no te vas a quedar Sky?"; pregunto toda triste Mirash.

-"No…..tengo un trabajo muy importante que hacer antes de volver Mirash, pero volveré", decía yo intentando estar segura de ello, pero….sin alcohol es difícil.

Porque si, las posibilidades de morir son altas.

-"Ouuu….."; dijo ella sonando muy triste, "Podremos al menos ser amigas por carta?"; pregunto ella esperanzada.

-"Salgo del país Mirash, y con las cosas como están, no habrá cartas para fuera de este país en mucho tiempo", decía yo siendo realista.

Haciendo que se ponga triste de nuevo.

-"No te preocupes señorita Mirash….yo conozco el historial de Sky….ella volverá, así que no tiene de que preocuparse"; decía Zecora que se había acercado a nosotras para intentar animar a MIrash.

-"Usted la conoce?"; pregunto Mirash toda intrigada.

-"Si, y le aseguro Mirash, que Sky hace su trabajo de la mejor manera posible, y siempre cumple", decía Zecora toda seria.

-"Pues….ok….este es un adiós por ahora'"; pregunto Mirash aún algo triste hacia mí.

-"Por ahora no más"; decía yo con pesar como abrí mis brazos para esperar darle un abrazo, como el tal Green me bajo a la altura del suelo ya.

Después de todo se lo ha ganado.

Y esta vez…..ella me abrazo con suavidad.

Para no lastimarme.

O talvez porque aun estaba entumecida.

No lo se, pero lo único que importa es que no me duele nada.

-"Vamos, vamos, el tiempo apremia"; decía todo ansioso el comandante desde la puerta.

-"Es mi hora….cuídate entonces Sky…..suerte en tu viaje"; decía ella aun sonando triste como seguía a Clansy y su comandante fuera de aquí.

-"Aun con esto, nunca vas a poder pagarle por todo lo que le hicieron los tuyos a su familia…..", decía Green todo serio.

-"Lo se….."; decía yo ahora algo mal….como dejaba escapar una lagrima, "Solo dame una silla de ruedas, un pasaje de tren y 20 bits y listo, ya tengo mi boleto de ida a Hopetown", decía yo intentando ser fuerte de nuevo.

-"Muy bien…"; dijo Green como el me siguió llevando con su magia.

Pero la otra doctora que quedaba….

Nos detuvo.

-"Señorita Sky…..tengo que decirle algo muy importante antes de que se vaya", decía esa doctora sonando muy preocupada.

-"Señorita Sky…le pido por favor que se cuide el doble…..y ya no tome alcohol por varios meses…..y que tome estos antibióticos…son más suaves, pero para este punto ya está lo suficientemente estable para que estos sean suficientes"; decía ella como me daba un pequeño frasco de píldoras de su bolsillo.

….

-"Espero que no me digas lo que creo que estas intentando decir…..", decía yo nerviosa.

-"Señorita Sky, las pruebas que le hicimos para ver si tenía usted algo más revelo que usted….esta embarazada, de unos pocos días por lo menos"; decía ella toda seria.

…..

…..

-"Creo que…..solo me la llevaré….además, ella verá como tomar esto luego...", decía Green como solo me llevaba, como yo estaban en shock.

Yo….las noches bebiendo después de que perdí a mi tripulación…..

Con mi tripulación solo bebía en fiestas o cuando hacíamos algo grande.

Pero cuando los perdí, en todas esas semanas…..no hubo un día en que no estuviera ebria.

Creo que en ese periodo no me di cuenta que estaban en mis días….

Y el grifo….el grifo mayordomo…..

Con el siempre terminaba en el armario después de emborracharme cada día…..solo porque el único que se atrevía a levantarme la palabra….

Joder…ni siquiera se me su nombre.

Solo se que es un grifo…..es mayordomo…y bueno…no esta mal cuando lo hacíamos…..pero si, eh tenido mejores…pero cuando una esta ebria baja sus estándares un montón.

….. *se mira hacia su vientre*

Creo que esto…..solo me ha dado una razón más para sobrevivir a esta mierda….*se soba su vientre*

Pero…..que tal si…es del leviatán y aprovecho para contaminar a mi futura descendencia? *pensó asustada*

…..

….

…

…

…..

…

…

No…el leviatán tomaba posesión de Bloody durante su embarazo y no paso nada.

Pero solo fueron por unos minutos cada ciertos días….…..yo tuve al maldito poseyéndome por días…..

….

Ahora tengo miedo…

Mucho miedo…

Por todos los cielos, no quiero estar cargando la descendencia de ese horrible ser dentro de mí…..aunque me hicieron pruebas…..así que si no detectaron algo malo supongo que estoy bien *pensó enormemente angustiada, que no noto que ya para este punto ella estaba en una silla de ruedas, y Green estaba acompañándola en la estación del tren como el sol estaba empezando a salir en el firmamento*

..-.-.-…-.-.-..-.-.-….-.-.-.-…-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Agente Delta / Fresh Night**

 **3 de agosto del año 987 DDNM**

 **8:00 am**

 **En su apartamento.**

-"Ya regresé….", decía yo como entraba a mi apartamento por la ventana y empezaba a quitarme la armadura y mis cosas.

Fue un maldito largo día, ayudando a cazar a los ponys que conformaban todo el mercado negro, junto con la guardia real.

Por desgracia muchos se restringieron al arresto y los guardias tuvieron que acabar con ellos.

Yo…no pude.

Estoy en el ACM para acabar monstruos que quieren matarnos…no para matar otros ponys…..aun si se resisten a ser arrestados.

Y como estoy en un nivel superior a los guardias no me dijeron nada cuando me negué a ayudar.

Además, no voy a usar mi mini cañón en simples criminales.

Esto esta echo para destrozar al enemigo.

-"Hola…..pareces agotado…", decía preocupada Quickie que estaba tomando su café, con su uniforme de repartidora ya puesto, pero se tomo el tiempo para venir hacia mí y recibirme con un corto beso.

Ya había sanado así que ya podía volver a "trabajar".

-"Fue un largo día, no de aliens, solo de que parece que las cosas en el exterior han empeorado, y nos vinieron una oleada de refugiados en todo mi turno", decía yo agotado.

-"En serio tan grave?", pregunto preocupada.

-"Si, y eso que no te dije que tuvimos que desmantelar por completo el mercado negro equestre gracias a que muchos de los refugiados eran criminales que conocían algunas conexiones aquí", decía yo cansado la verdad.

Era volar por todos lados durante toda la noche apoyando a la guardia.

-"Rayos….."; decía preocupada.

-"Si, fue una noche de locos….pero…..al menos no fue de vida o muerte"; dije yo aliviado.

-"Al menos algo…"; decía ella dándome una pequeña sonrisa feliz.

-"Aunque, no se donde esta Nighty…..", decía yo.

-"Pues no ha vuelto aquí si me lo preguntas", decía ella.

-"Y no la vi en el bar para cenar…..", decía yo como alguien tocaba la ventana para entrar.

Era Nighty, que entro sin más, aunque sus pezuñas delanteras estaban manchadas de sangre…

-"Uff…hoy día estuvo de locos, tantos criminales sueltos y que se resistían a ser arrestados, y yo ayude a romper un montón de hocicos"; decía Nighty sonando alegre como solo se empezó a quitar la armadura.

-"Eh…ok…"; decía yo no tan a gusto con esa imagen mental de ella literalmente haciendo eso.

-"Y eso normalmente me calentaría…..pero solo sentía nauseas….bueno, sentí nauseas toda la noche, así que me fui a que me checaran a penas termino el turno"; decía ella como de sus alforjas buscaba algo, "Y recibí la segunda mejor noticia que se pueda recibir", decía ella como me mostro un expediente, que era del hospital.

Al abrirlo vi su hoja de datos del hospital, y luego solo fui directo al diagnostico y dice….

-"Estas embarazada…"; decía yo en voz alta….casi en shock.

-"Siiiiiii"; decía ella como me abrazaba, haciendo que dejara caer su expediente, "Orgullosamente preñada"; decía ella toda alegre como luego me beso, un beso muy largo.

-"Si no dejabas de montarlo cuando yo no estaba…", decía Quickie medio enojona.

Yo me sonrojaba al recordar que cuando era la semana sensible de Quickie, ella no participaba, y solo lo hacía Nighty y yo, y dejábamos la cama oliendo fuerte a sudor y multiples fluidos, haciendo que Quickie no pueda dormir a gusto en esa cama.

Lo se porque Quickie me lo dijo….

-"Pues cuando quieres tener hijos tiene que trabajarse todos los días para ello"; decía ella como me guiñaba el ojo en un tono sensual Blonde.

-"En serio querías quedarte embarazada cuando estamos en plena guerra?"; pregunto Quickie.

-"Estoy viviendo el momento Quickie, quiero experimentar de todo por si por desgracia no salimos con vida en la próxima misión"; decía Nighty toda decidida.

-"Entiendo pero…..tener un hijo es una gran responsabilidad…..además ni siquiera nos casamos", decía Quickie.

-"Y que tal si nosotros nos vamos a Baltimare a hacerlo oficial, o a Appelosa, dicen que allí también es legal la poligamia"; decía Nighty toda pensativa.

-"Sabes que no podemos abandonar la ciudad en que fuimos asignados en estos momentos de crisis"; decía Quickie.

-"Pense que dirías eso…..", decía Nighty como de sus alforjas rebuscaba unas cosas y nos mostró unos papeles, "Fuimos reasignados a Appelosa, tienen la mayoría de sus agentes gravemente heridos, y están técnicamente indefensos, así que el comandante nos quiere a unos sustitutos de aca, como parece que Canterlot ya no parece ser un objetivo prioritario para los aliens, y nos quieren para alla pero ya, porque ya paso más de una semana, señal de un ataque próximo a pasar"; decía ella toda tranquila.

-"Y quien te dio esto?"; pregunto Quickie algo desconfiada, por esta casual coincidencia.

-"Pasaba por la fachada de la agencia de regreso aquí, cuando Green me llamo a verle, y me dio esta carta y me dijo que era para nosotros 3, y otros 3 agentes más que el ya se encargaría de elegir"; decía ella toda alegre.

-"Porque yo….entiendo ustedes 2…pero porque yo?", pregunto confundida Quickie.

-"Es cierto, era solo para nosotros 2….pero no quería que estuvieras aquí sola, así que le rogué para que te dejaran venir con nosotros"; decía Nighty toda alegre.

-"Acabo de recuperar mis alas…..", decía Qucikie con pesar como revoloteaba sus ya sanas alas…., "Quería que me duraran no se…..más de 3 días…"; decía ella con pesar.

-"No te preocupes Quickie"; decía Nighty como le dio un fuerte abrazo a Quickie, "Si estás con nosotros, no te harán ni daño", decía Nighty toda confiada.

-"Sabes…..por primera vez….siento que tiene razón…"; decía yo un poco confiado.

-"Así se habla", decía Nighty toda contenta.

La verdad es que…en todo este tiempo no fue una mala compañía…..

Su entusiasmo nunca bajo.

Parece que solo es timida con los nuevos, una vez que ya estaba a gusto con nosotros ella estaba muy feliz.

Y a parte del echo de que entra al baño cuando esta uno en el, alegando que así era en casa.

No importa si uno se esta bañando o en el inodoro.

Luego de ese comportamiento y su obvia ninfomanía….

Era una pony normal.

Y si, fascinada con libros de romance.

Así que si, aun así era una pony normal.

Así que el echo de que se cansará y se fuera…cada día ese echo es más lejano….

-..-..-…-.-…-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Ese mismo día**

 **9:50 AM**

 **Estación del tren**

Estabamos esperando el próximo tren a Appelosa, nosotros 3 con todas nuestras maletas donde teníamos nuestras armaduras, armas y objetos personales.

El día era como cualquier otro.

Nadie hablaba de los refugiados…

Ni de los arrestos masivos…..

Ni los periódicos hablaban de eso…

Era como si fuera un día normal en Equestria.

Era…..extraño, es como vivir en otro mundo sabiendo lo que pasa en verdad.

Y en Enero nunca hubiera pensando estar de pareja con el amor de mi vida y la que me ama como loca…..

Nunca…..pense tampoco estar en un triangulo amoroso…..

Definitivamente este es el año más extraño para mí….

-"Hola chicos….al parecer no soy la única que va a Appelosa…", saludaba la agente Tree, que venía con sus maletas, y ya parecía recuperada de sus pequeñas heridas que tuvo en la cara desde su lucha contra los alienígenas en la escuela.

-"Si….que pequeño es el mundo", decía Quickie.

-"Es verdad…..demasiado pequeño"; decía la agente Orange que también alcanzaba la estación, ya se veía completamente recuperada de sus heridas, aunque se notaba un poco la pequeña desigualdad entre la masa que hay entre cada muslo, como si uno fuera más grande que el otro.

-"Me alegro que estes bien Orange….un largo tiempo desde que nos vimos", decía yo con una sonrisa, "La verdad es que si chico, un largo tiempo"; decía ella como me abrazaba y abrazaba a todos.

-"Es increíble que este lugar este como si nada hubiera pasado…"; decía Orange al ver la estación.

Nunca hubieras pensando que hubiera habido un enorme agujero a causa de una poderosa explosión en medio del anden.

Estaba como si nada hubiera pasado.

…..

Es como si lo de la invasión de Canterlot no hubiera pasado.

Es extraño…

Muy extraño.

-"Hola hermanita…..tu también vas a venir?", pregunto Nighty como me saco de mis pensamientos y al parecer esa pregunta era para otra yegua que venía.

Esta era la agente Kitty.

-"Si…y sabes…..iba a venir papa también…pero ya se completaban los 6 que requerían para el viaje solo conmigo", decía ella toda neutra como miraba de reojo a Quickie.

Quickie solo desvio la mirada, porque ambos sabíamos el porque.

-"Eso no importa, al menos podemos estar juntas de nuevo"; decía Blonde toda a gusto como abrazaba a su hermana.

-"Y no te tocaras mientras lees tu novelas cuando nos toque dormir en el mismo cuarto?"; pregunto Kitty toda neutra como capto la atención de las demás agentes femeninas.

Haciendo que Nighty se pusiera tan roja como un tomate.

-"Ya te dije que eso paso solo una vez…..", decía ella avergonzada.

-"Una vez cada vez que compras un nuevo libro de esos"; decía toda neutra Kitty.

Lo que hizo que las agentes Tree y Orange compartieran unas risillas.

Y Quickie solo sonriendo levemente.

 ***pitido de un tren***

Pero antes que siguieran a hablar más.

La llegada del tren se hizo sonar.

-"Parece que nos salvo la campana", decía yo con una leve sonrisa como el tren se detuvo y nos pudimos empezar a subir.

-"Bueno, me vas a contar todo lo que paso desde que te fuiste?", pregunto Kitty para ya dejar de humillar a su hermana, como nos subíamos a uno de los vagones del tren.

Parece que nosotros 6 éramos los únicos en ese vagón.

-"Oh…..si, déjame contarte cada detalle, incluido como fue el sexo….", decía ella como si no fuera nada.

Como las demás agentes se les vio como levantaban sus orejas y bien chismosas empezaron a escuchar cada detalle de lo que paso el primer día Nighty con nosotros.

Lo que hizo que Quickie y yo nos sonrojáramos enormemente.

Y yo iba a pedir que parara.

Pero, Quickie me señalo toda nerviosa que mirara afuera de la ventana como el tren estaba ya a punto de partir. Y la vi a la madre de Nighty parada en la estación del tren…mirándonos….fijamente.

….

Mejor no diré nada y dejaré que nos avergüence más…*pensó asustado, como solo el y Quickie querían que se los comiera la tierra.

.-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **-"Haber…el inicio fue interesante…..el medio fue tirando a un WTF….y el final fue…..no se…como que era más para un capitulo propio…..pero bueno, con algo tenías que conectar para el próximo capitulo"; decía Seras como había llegado la hora del relleno.**

 **-"Lo se….ese es el chiste de los capítulos largos, puedes dejar un gancho para que quieran leer el más cortito", decía yo.**

 **-"Y oye….se nota que no tienes más relleno que escribir, como a mi no se me ocurre nada…..y todo esta tranquilo aquí", decía Seras como estaba como siempre sentada en el sofá.**

 **Con Lola durmiendo desnuda en la cama.**

 **-"Es que literalmente ya no se me ocurre nada", decía yo honestamente.**

 **-"Vamos, tienes una tonelada de referencias ya que vives de la internet, tienes que tener algo", decía Seras sorprendida.**

 **-"Si hay algo….pero es demasiado fácil…y obvio que lo haría", decía yo.**

 **-"Ohhh….", decía ella como sonreía de forma maliciosa, "Te refieres a esto…", decía ella como con solo chasquear sus dedos aparecía el juego de smash para un 2019**

 **Que tenía…**

 **A la que va en tendencias en estos momentos.**

 **La conocida…..**

 **Bowsette….**

 **Como una de las peleadoras que traería el juego para la Nintendo Switch**

 **-"Eso es Photoshop…no puede ser real"; decía yo sorprendido.**

 **Claro, es tal cual como lo dibujo el que hizo el comic de donde salió todo el mame, o sea no tan curvilínea.**

 **Pero…..mas bien tiene el cuerpo de Bayonneta en Smash, pero con el resto de las cositas que hace referencia al Bowsette, como el vestido y los cuernos.**

 **-"Nop, universo…..", decía ella haciendo una pequeña pausa dramática, "N64, jejeje"; decía ella como se reía un poco, "A Bowsette la hacen canon, la hacen canon porque el mame no paro, para nada", decía ella toda burlona.**

 **-"Mierda…", decía yo sorprendido.**

 **-"Y eso no es nada…..mira lo que tengo del universo WIIU45224…y ya se, pero el nombre es coincidencia…..", decía ella con una gran sonrisa, "Justamente donde el Nintendo WII U si tuvo éxito, jeje, en el año 2021 sacan un Mario Maker…que te permite tener la regla 63 de cada personaje de Mario que fue convertido por la coronita en mujer….como personaje jugable", decía ella bien sonriente.**

 **-"Mi….er….da..", decía yo sorprendido.**

 **-"Y eso que no hablamos del porno, jajaja"; decía ella toda burlona.**

 **-"Ok…por eso no quería sacar el tema…..esto ya se puso bizarro, y lo dice alguien que hizo clop de sus historias, así que eso ya es decir mucho"; decía yo bien sorprendido.**

 **-"JEjeje, si", decía ella toda contenta.**

 **-"Pero en fin, fue bizarramente divertido todo en el mundo del internet"; decía ella toda sonriente.**

 **-"Me alegro al menos que este fue un relleno divertido, corto, pero divertido", decía yo aliviado.**

 **-"Si, a veces esos son los mejores, no quieres ser como Naruto, jajaja", decía ella toda burlona.**

 **-"Y si alguien le gusta Naruto….no tengo nada en contra de la serie, pero vamos, burlarse del relleno de la serie es un mame en si mismo, así que no me culpen, jejeje", decía yo todo animado.**

 **-"En fin….como este autor quiere hacerla corta…pues si, adiós chicos locos y locas del mundo real, este chico logrará terminar este fanfic antes del año nuevo…..quedese para averiguar si lo podrá hacer, jeje", decía ella toda burlona.**

 **-"Jjejeej….si…y ok chicos, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, lo típico, como cual youtuber, les pido comentar que les pareció, y nos vemos para el miércoles con otro capitulo, esta vez más de acción, que es talvez porque hay tan pocos leyendo los nuevos cap, jeje"; decía yo como me despedía y Seras igual con una mano como hacía aparecer una barra de chocolate de marihuana de Snikers y se lo comía.**

 **Jejeje.**

 **Típico de Seras.**


	16. Chapter 16

_**Capítulo 16: Los aliens no se quedan atrás…..**_

 **Quick Dash / Agente Fast**

 **3 de agosto del año 987 DDNM**

 **A 5 minutos de Appelosa**

 **5:45 pm**

-"La verdad es que tienes suerte de tener a alguien así….."; me decía la agente Orange con honestidad y un poco de envidia en su voz, después de un tenso silencio después de que esperamos que Nighty, Fresh y la agente Kitty se durmieran.

NIghty duro un montón de tiempo, porque siguió hablando de nuestras cosas privadas a las demás chicas, y solo hace 20 minutos que recién se quedo dormida.

Seguido de Kitty solo hace unos minutos.

Fresh se durmió al principio de todo esto porque se agacho tanto intentando pasar desapercibido que se relajo demasiado y se quedo dormido.

-"No se de que estás hablando, si ella hasta hablo de cuanto me demoro en el baño…..", decía yo media enojada y sonrojada pero en voz baja, porque también no quiero despertar a Fresh.

Al menos a el lo respeto.

Y su hermana un poco, que por lo extraño que parezca, su propia hermana le hizo contenerse mucho la verdad.

Como alguna que otra filia que tenemos solo Fresh y yo cuando estamos a solas. *pensaba ella eso como se sonrojaba aun más*

Y eso que Nighty si hablo demasiado por horas.

-"No chica, me refiero a Fresh…..", decía la agente Orange.

-"Oh…si…..el es un buen chico la verdad, y muy atento y servicial"; decía yo como miraba a gusto a Fresh.

Realmente…si es mi pony especial…

-"Y no olvides lo que dura en la cama….."; decía media calentona la agente Tree.

-"Si….."; decía yo muy sonrojada.

Esas cosas no se dicen en un tren publico…..

Al menos somos los únicos en el vagón.

Pero aun con agentes conocidas con quien no me las veo tanto…..es muy penoso.

-"No, pero hablo en serio…..tienes suerte de tener ya a tu pony especial"; decía Orange sonando muy honesta, sin ningún tono sarcástico o de molestia, "Si, y en estos tiempos difíciles….es de verdad algo muy especial tener a alguien a tu lado que te apoye", decía ella algo triste.

Pobre Orange….

Es tan amiga de todos…pero…..me sorprende que aun no haya hallado a ese pony especial.

Es una pony que te cae bien apenas la conoces.

-"Y…..la agente Blonde dice que ya esta embarazada…tu también lo planeas estar?"; pregunto Tree, algo curiosa.

-"Por ahora…solo quiero pensar en sobrevivir….luego cuando termine todo esto….lo pensaré, porque a diferencia de Nighty…..tener un hijo no se lo toma a la ligera"; decía yo media seria.

-"Si, esa niña esta más metida en sus cuentos de romance que en la realidad… y piensa que el compromiso y una boda son cosas sencillas", decía la agente Orange toda pensativa como se le quedaba viendo.

-"Si…..son historias que solo narran el enamorar a alguien, prácticamente no hay muchas que te digan el que paso después…"; decía Tree toda pensativa.

Yo solo asentí ante lo que dijeron.

Por una vez es relajante hablar con yeguas que no están locas y que te conozcan.

Más o menos.

Por el echo de que si en nuestros trabajos en publico no nos conocemos, los únicos momentos en que podemos hacerlo es cuando tenemos misiones juntos.

Y eso es poco tiempo para interactuar. Y más si procedemos de divisiones y años distintos en que nos reclutaron.

Y la mayoría de ese tiempo estamos planeando que hacer o estamos demasiado nerviosos para hacer algo cuando nos mandaban en misión.

* **Pitido del tren***

-"Mmmmmm…si acabo de recién dormirme…", decía fastidiada Nighty como se levantaba y estiraba en su asiento.

-"*Bostezo*…..dormí algo por lo menos…", decía Fresh como también se levantaba y estiraba.

La agente Kitty solo se levantaba, estiraba y hacía crujir sus patas y su cuello.

Pero se notaba con unas pocas ojeras porque la verdad es que no durmió casi nada.

-"Por fin, ya era hora que llegáramos", decía alegre ya Tree, "Me muero de ganas de ver que tipo de alumnos tengo en la escuela local…que suerte que la excusa de intercambio de maestras aun es creible en estos días"; decía Tree emocionada como el tren empezaba a detenerse lentamente.

-"Vender frutas en un desierto…si…..eso funcionará….."; decía no tan animada por la excusa que le dieron para venir aquí.

Venir a vender frutas en el desierto porque aquí lo necesitan igual…

Como que si es verdad, pero al menos que estén hechizadas para que soporten el calor, no le veo el futuro a ese plan.

Aunque conociendo al comandante, le gusta detallar nuestras coartadas al detalle, de seguro el ya habrá arreglado todo para que los agentes aquí no lo dejaran todo listo para tomarlo.

Suerte que ser mensajera es igual por donde vayas.

Aunque no se como los ponys de un pequeño pueblo reaccionarían ante batponys.

Se que por estos lugares no llega ninguno.

Y si, se todo eso porque quise parar sus charlas vergonzosas de Nighty sobre nosotros que quise cambiar el tema varias veces.

Pero bueno, el tren por fin llego a la parada, aquí nos íbamos a encontrar a nuestros reemplazantes y recién allí tomaríamos su lugar.

Pero no había nadie allí….que raro.

 ***zissss***

-"Es el jefe…..", decía extrañada Tree como ella saco su orbe de comunicaciones y lo contesto.

 _-"Atención tenemos 3 ataques simultáneos, uno en Manehattan, otro en Yanhoover y el ultimo en Appelosa…..en este ultimo se perdió comunicaciones hace 5 minutos apenas informaron, si mi escuadrón que envié sigue con vida, avisen que paso y si necesitan refuerzos"_ , decía el comandante Comet como enseguida corto las comunicaciones.

-"Rayos…..…ya saben que hacer todos…", decía Orange que es la agente de mayor rango entre nosotros ahora mismo.

Como no se hablo más como nos pusimos a vestirnos.

Como por desgracia los pocos ponys de los otros vagones se bajaron del tren, confundidos de porque no había ningún alma en el anden.

Y como también se podía ver el camino principal del pueblo, no se veía a nadie en el.

Lo que hizo que me apurara en cambiarme.

Pasaban los minutos y ya los demás pasajeros se habían bajado, confundidos de porque no había nadie allí, al igual que los tripulantes del tren.

Suerte que sumando todos ellos no son más que 9 ponys.

Appelosa no es un lugar turístico después de todo.

Y para cuando ya había pasado 10 minutos, y ya todos teníamos equipado nuestras armas, y armaduras.

(Los fusiles para Blonde y Delta, y las ballestas reglamentarias para las demás)

Llego un pony a la estación.

Este era uno de nuestros agentes en la zona.

Tenía la armadura, sin casco esta vez, pero si tenía la ballesta complementaria y tenía el resto de su equipo en su espalda.

Era un pony tierra de pelaje amarillo y melena negra, pero a este extrañamente le brillaban los ojos de color violeta.

Lo que hizo que los civiles en el sitio se quedaran algo perturbados al verlo.

Y nosotros nos hizo agacharnos y solo asomarnos por la ventana para ver que hacía.

-"Debe ser un guardia real…."; decía uno de los civiles algo nervioso.

-"Pero porque le brilla los ojos….", decía confundido otro civil.

-"Estás bien….sabes porque no hay nadie aquí?"; pregunto el maquinista poniéndose entre todos los civiles.

Nuestro agente raro solo asintió.

-"Y nos puedes decir?", pregunto confundido el maquinista.

El agente solo negó con la cabeza.

Pero entonces solo señalo más adelante en la calle principal del pueblo a otro agente, también sin su armadura.

-"El si lo sabe?"; pregunto el maquinista.

El agente solo asintió.

-"Paso algo aquí con lo que debamos preocuparnos?"; pregunto temeroso el maquinista.

El agente solo lo negó.

El maquinista y los demás civiles se miraron confundidos sobre que hacer a continuación.

Pero al final, solo decidieron hacer caso al agente como solo se retiraron del andén, dejando al agente parado solo en este.

Ok….esto ya esta muy raro.

Pero la cosa no terminaba allí.

El agente entonces el solo miro el tren.

Y nosotros salimos de nuestro escondite, y Orange le saludo desde la ventana de nuestro vagón.

-"Disculpe agente…que paso…..esta bien?"; pregunto preocupada Orange, como este agente sin responder sin dejar de mirarnos fijamente, con una pata se sacaba sus alforjas…..luego buscaba algo dentro de ella, y sacaba una de las bombas multiusos reglamentarias.

Y la activo….

-"Pero que rayos estás haciendo….?"; pregunto confundida Orange como tenía su cuerno prendido, al igual que Tree por si acaso.

Pero este agente raro no respondió, solo puso la bomba activa de vuelta en su alforja y la tomo…con sus dientes y se puso a correr hacia nosotros.

-"Pero que diablos…", dijo confundida Orange como el pony venía hacia nosotros en plan suicida….

Entonces Tree…usando su magia hizo levitar la bolsa en el aire, pero por desgracia el agente no la soltaba.

Como si fuera un perro mordiendo una prenda de vestir.

Pero sin tiempo de hacer algo más, Tree solo arrojo lejos, más adentro de la estación la bolsa….y por desgracia al agente mordiendo con fuerza la correa de la alforja siguiéndole…...

Nosotros veíamos como las bombas explotaban…en una bola de fuego que al ser varias bombas juntas, se convirtiera en un mini sol por lo brillante y por el enorme calor que generó en un instante y que duro varios segundos.

Tuvimos todos que cerrar los ojos por eso y cubrirnos.

Y al finalizar….al ajustarnos nuestra visión después de ese brillo.

Pudimos ver un agujero de 10 metros de diámetro donde había terminado de volar la bolsa…con el agente aun con ella.

Y todo alrededor, era un infierno en llamas incandescente que alcanzaba el tren…rayos, hasta ya el tren estaba envuelto en llamas…como parte de nuestras melenas que estaban expuestas se quemaron igual….

Y todo a solo 15 metros de nuestro vagón…..

Tuvimos suerte que hubiera sido del tipo bomba incendiaria.

Si hubiera sido de alto poder explosivo…gran parte del tren y la modesta y pequeña estación sería un cráter.

Junto con nosotros…

*tos* *tos*

-"Todos están bien?"; pregunto Orange toda nerviosa como gran parte del tren estaba en llamas, incluido el nuestro, pero solo alrededor, casi envolviendo nuestro vagón

-"Si…..lo estamos…"; decía Nighty algo nerviosa.

-"Tomen sus cosas y salten ya", ordenaba Orange como rompía la ventana del otro lado de nuestro vagón, que se mantuvo algo intacto.

Y ella solo salto por la ventana, como llevaba su maleta con sus cosas personales.

Los demás tuvimos que hacer lo mismo.

Más importante evitar morir calcinados que preguntarnos porque uno de nuestros compañeros agentes quiso matarnos…y sentir pena por el agente caído.

-"Ok…..eso explica porque perdimos señal con ellos…"; decía yo aun algo en shock por lo que paso, una vez que nos pusimos a salvo a unos metros del tren que lentamente era consumido por las llamas.

-"Ahora…..la cosa es quien lo hizo….", decía Nighty….

-"Es más que obvio que fueron los aliens Blonde…."; decía yo medio enojada.

No podía revelar su nombre aún…..

-"Ok….entonces ya sabemos que hacer….ir al pueblo y saber que diablos a pasado, no podemos volar….si hay otros agentes "poseídos"…."; decía la agente Orange no tan seguro de llamarlos así, "Porque de seguro sabrían que iríamos por el aire primero para intentar saber que enemigos hay", decía ella.

-"Si…porque tranquilamente el agente sabía aun como usar la bomba….de seguro los aliens ya saben algunas de nuestras tácticas gracias a nuestro agente poseído….debemos tener mucho pero mucho más cuidado ahora…", decía nervioso Fresh.

-"Si, puede ser verdad, pero en estos momentos tenemos civiles que se metieron al pueblo, además de los habitantes de este que pueden estar en peligro"; decía Tree toda seria.

-"Que están en peligro no querrás decir", decía la agente Kitty toda neutra.

-"Es lo mismo…"; decía yo medio enojada.

-"No lo es…..creeme, me equivoque allí….pero no es momento de corregir mi vocabulario….tenemos que ir al pueblo pero ya, y nada de separarse, va a ser en grupos"; decía Orange toda seria.

-"Pero seremos blanco para sus propias bombas y las que tengan nuestros agentes poseídos"; decía algo nerviosa la agente Tree.

-"No importa, estar separados sin previa información del terreno es un suicidio….", decía la agente Orange toda seria.

-"Entonces vamos haya…"; decía la agente Kitty toda neutra.

-"Si…..vamos haya…Delta, Blonde, son nuestros tiradores…cuidan nuestras espaldas….."; decía Orange como miraba a Fresh y Nighty.

Y ellos asintieron, aunque Nighty bostezo en el momento.

Entonces empezó nuestro recorrido, en una fila en parejas.

La agente Tree y Orange al frente….

Nighty y Fresh en la retaguardia, y yo y Kitty en el medio.

Separándonos apenas 1 metro entre nosotros.

Bordeamos el tren y entramos en la calle principal como lentamente el sol se empezaba a ocultar y dar paso a la noche.

Estaba completamente desierta.

Y a pesar de que oscurecía….el brillo que causaba el tren incendiado aun iluminaba todo tranquilamente.

Caminamos bien lentamente por la calle principal.

Observando cualquier movimiento que viniera de las casas.

Blonde y Nighty solo estaba flotando mientras nos acompañaban, mientras mantenían sus armas en alto y apuntando, así no se detienen y estan listos para disparar.

Era tenso el ambiente, no se escuchaba ni un solo ruido.

Hasta que pudimos llegar a la tienda de Plumas y sofás.

A diferencia de otras bases, esta no era subterránea, era un edificio de 2 pisos.

Además que era de ladrillos.

A diferencia de las demás que eran de madera.

Se decidió hacerla así porque al ser en un terreno tan abierto en un pueblo tan pequeño se vería fácilmente que alguien construye cualquier tipo de sotano en este pueblo.

Y para evitar pasar algo desapercibidos, es porque se construyó así en primer lugar.

Pero maldita sea.

Es un edificio de ladrillos en un pueblo pequeño con casas de madera.

Llama de verdad mucho la atención, y más si esta en la calle principal.

Aunque el tema ahora es que las vitrinas que dejan ver al interior del local están rotas, como se ve alguno de los muebles con llamas pequeñas.

Y un unicornio muerto….con una flecha directamente en el cráneo, tirado en el suelo cerca del mostrador, con un orbe cerca de el.

-"Mierda…ahora ya sabemos porque perdimos contacto…."; decía Fresh con pesar al ver al joven unicornio muerto por el mostrador.

-"Parece que hubo una pequeña lucha aquí….y perdió"; menciono Kitty con voz neutra.

Como el sol ya había bajado por el horizonte.

Pero ahora no solo se notaba el brillo del incendio de la estación de tren, ahora, a la derecha del camino principal, casi al llegar al final de las casas de está…..se nota un brillo medio violeta desde esa zona.

El brillo característico de las naves de esos aliens.

Así que nos movimos entre los pasillos y callejuelas que hay entre las casas hasta llegar a la ultima casa en el borde del pueblo.

Y allí lo vimos.

Una de esas naves de transporte en forma de disco.

Pero este se veía más grande que el de esa ultima vez.

Y tenía un marco de puerta en el frente de este y 4 bordes que brillaban de violeta que también parecían ser entradas.

A solo 50 metros de nuestra posición.

Pero lo que había entre medio de la nave y la casa de donde nos poníamos a cubierto.

Eran al menos 8 de esos enanos cabezones del principio, pero estos….tenían los ojos rojos, eran levemente más altos y sus cabezas…..aunque parezca imposible, eran incluso más grandes, pero aun tenían esas pequeñas armas unidas a sus brazos como los anteriores y estaban patrullando como si nada este campo abierto.

Pero la cosa más extraña no era el nuevo enemigo.

Era lo que hacía el enemigo.

Había varios ponys inconscientes siendo llevados a la nave…por otros ponys, que se le veía con los mismos ojos brillantes de color violeta que el agente poseído.

Y gracias a que estaba más oscuro, se podía ver un brillo violeta viniendo de las cabezas de estos nuevos cabezones, y un aura que iba dirigida hacia los ponys que poseían.

Rayos….

Estos tienen el poder del control mental…...

Ahora tiene sentido.

Porque a la vez podíamos ver que de los 8 poseídos…3 eran agentes del ACM poseídos sin su casco.

Pero claramente aun llevando sus armas, y sus alforjas.

Si uno de esos agentes tiene una bomba multiuso de alto poder explosivo y se intenta matar…..todos los civiles aquí presenten morirán.

-"Ahora que hacemos…tienen a 3 de los nuestros que pueden usar como atacantes suicidas"; susurro a Orange.

-"Lo se…y no podemos matarlos…..quien sabe a cuantos compañeros no más hemos perdido hoy…."; murmuro toda frustrada Orange.

-"Pero si no lo hacemos…..todos los civiles corren riesgo de morir…..", decía Nighty.

-"Pero y si solo matamos a los que controlan su mente y ya…."; comentaba la agente Kitty.

-"Y dejar a los nuestros tan expuestos si es que así los liberamos…los estaríamos condenando a muerte…..y desde nuestra posición, solo podrían disparar Blonde y Delta, antes de que siquiera nosotros tengamos oportunidad de atacar a los restantes", decía yo enojada, "Claro que no"

-"Podemos alejarnos para tener a al menos 4 que disparen…."; decía en voz baja Delta.

-"Se están dando cuenta que hemos estado discutiendo en voz alta para este punto verdad…."; decía Kitty resaltando lo obvio.

Como un par de bombas multiuso cayeron al lado de nosotros, justo por la pared que usábamos para cubrirnos.

Tree y Orange aunque reaccionaron rápido, Orange al agarrar con su magia la bomba e intentar tirarla lejos…y Tree creando un campo de fuerza alrededor de nosotros…..

La bomba estalló….a solo 5 metros de nosotros, Orange no fue lo suficientemente rápida para alejar la bomba esta vez…..

Tree al menos hizo el escudo.

Pero la bomba era de electrocución.

Que solo la sobrecargo su escudo lastimando su cuerno por ese súbito aumento de energía en su campo mágico….y apagando el escudo definitivamente

Pero al menos nos protegió de los efectos de este.

-"Nosotros nos alejaremos…..y apoyaremos de lejos…"; dijo Delta todo nervioso como insto a Nighty a que le siguiera, pero no volando hacia arriba.

Solo de regreso al pueblo.

Y una vez que salieron de la cobertura de la casa….

Ellos fueron recibidos por los disparos de flechas y los rayos verdes de las armas alienígenas.

Yo y Kitty tuvimos que aprovechar y dar fuego de cobertura contra el enemigo para evitar que le dieran a Delta y Blonde.

Como se acercaban a nuestra posición, todos dispersos, para evitar ser blancos fáciles.

Yo no le di a nadie, pero Kitty le logró dar a uno de los cabezones en el pecho con su ballesta, matándolo en el acto, lastimosamente no era de uno de los que controlaba a los 3 agentes, y si, al matarlo se pudo comprobar que se liberan los ponys que poseen mentalmente.

Este pony era un semental que dio un grito de miedo, lo que hizo que los otros ponys poseídos que no eran nuestros agentes fueran a atacarlo.

Pero antes de poder seguir disparando, los disparos de esos proyectiles verdes ya cambiaron de blanco y cambiaron a nosotras 2.

Lo que hizo que nos pusiéramos a cubierto las 2 y ver como los proyectiles destrozaban la pared de la casa que era nuestra única protección como lentamente se acercaban.

-"Pueden sacarnos de aquí?"; pregunto yo toda nerviosa como los disparos destrozan la pared que usábamos para estar a cubierto.

-"Yo creo que sí….", decía Tree como ya tenía flotando con su magia sus 3 bombas multiuso.

Estas eran de electroshock no letal.

De parálisis básicamente.

-"Fuego en el hoyo!"; grito ella como las hizo volar y en angulo para que cayeran por donde venían nuestros enemigos.

 ***fzfzfzfzfzfzfzfzfzfzfzfzf***

 ***fzfzfzfzfzfzffzfzfzfzfzf***

 ***fzfzfzfzfzfzzfzfzfzffzfz***

Los disparos cesaron por unos segundos.

Como yo voltee a ver que paso.

Y como buena noticia….todos los civiles controlados estaban tirados inconscientes y 2 de los cabezones que estaban más atrás de ellos también.

La mala…que ninguno era de los que controlaba a los agentes y que aun faltaban los agentes poseídos que se veía que sacaban ya unas granadas y los 5 aliens restantes ya al caer cerca de nosotros, volviendo a disparar.

Parte de la casa ya envolviéndose en llamas gracias a esos proyectiles calientes.

-"Tenemos que irnos ahora!", grite yo toda asustada como nos preparamos para correr, y esta vez era Orange que nos envolvía en un escudo y salimos corriendo de la cobertura como la pared donde nos refugiábamos finalmente cedía y colapsaba.

Kitty y yo medio flotando y disparando mientras huíamos de regreso al pueblo.

Esta vez ninguna de las 2 dio en el blanco a nadie.

 ***bang***

 ***bang***

Y por fin, Delta y Blonde se pusieron en buena posición y le dieron a 2 de los cabezones que controlaban a 2 de los agentes.

Que lastimosamente ya habían lanzado sus bombas en nuestro camino.

Nos tuvimos que detener bruscamente.

Solo 1 cada una al menos.

Pero era una incendiaria, una de alto explosivo y otra de electroshock letal.

El escudo aguanto las 3…pero con un gruñido de dolor, Orange cedió y cayo adolorida como su cuerno se apagó y nos dejó al descubierto.

Pero había una nube de arena, polvo, fuego y humo a nuestro alrededor por el momento…

 ***bang***

 ***bang***

Sabiamos que igualmente no es un buen lugar para estar.

Así que sacamos volando a Orange y Tree del lugar.

Y las pusimos cerca de unas casas a cubierto.

Kiity y yo entonces nos volvimos para ver que había pasado.

(Y en todo ese momento no vieron que los 2 agentes al ya estar conscientes de sus actos pudieron noquear a su compañero aun poseído, y una vez que solo quedaba uno de los aliens con vida, uno de ellos logró matarlo con su ballesta al restante)

Entonces pudimos ver a los 2 agentes pony tierra que liberamos del control mental venir hacia nosotros con calma, sin sus armas

Así que nos pudimos relajar nosotros también y acercarnos a ellos.

-"Y esos son todos?"; pregunte yo como tuvimos que rodear la zona donde cayeron las granadas que estaba aun prendida en llamas.

-"Si…..lo son"; decía uno de los agentes, visiblemente agotado y con pesar.

-"Realmente no podemos agradecerle lo suficiente por salvarnos"; decía el otro totalmente agradecido como nos abrazaba, y como era un pony tierra bien fornido, como que casi nos aplasta con su abrazo.

Pero solo casi, como nos soltó rápido.

-"Y….realmente sienten que ya no los controlan?"; pregunto yo con curiosidad como siento a Blonde y Delta acercarse ya a nosotros.

-"Si…..pero…apenas recordamos lo que paso…..solo recuerdo que esos cabezones se teletransportaron en la calle principal cuando íbamos a recibirlas, con nuestro equipo ya guardado y listo para llevárnoslo a Canterlot…...….y por desgracia nos capturaron a nosotros de primeras….antes que pudiéramos hacer algo…creo que más porque estábamos cerca de ellos, que por ser blancos prioritarios"; decía uno de los agentes como se sobaba su cabeza medio adolorido.

-"Y luego…nada, despertamos y vimos a nuestro compañero a punto de sacar una granada y con un aura violeta en su cabeza, y a los aliens disparando hacia una nube de humo…y…..solo reaccionamos y lo noqueamos y solo dispare al maldito que quedaba", decía el otro.

-"Y cuantos agentes eran en el pueblo?"; pregunto Kitty, por curiosidad.

-"De los que aun podían permanecer en pie…unos 4, los otros 6 están aun heridos…después de todo, no nos dejaron atacar desde que todo comenzó"; decía con pesar el otro agente.

-"Apenas nos daban tregua….perdimos ya a muchos amigos…."; decía el otro con más pesar aún.

-"Creo que…debemos ya avisar a base lo que paso"; dijo Kitty toda seria.

-"Si…..porque vamos a necesitar mucha ayuda para arreglar todo esto….", decía uno de los agentes al mostrar la casa donde nos cubríamos que era una pequeña, pero ahora solo era una pequeña montaña de escombros en llamas.

Y eso que aun no saben lo que paso en la estación del tren.

-"Si, al menos nuestros heridos podrán descansar en una ciudad de verdad…"; decía el otro agente intentando ser positivo.

-"Y ahora lo único que nos falta decir es…", decía el otro agente como se miraban ambos entre sí.

-"Bienvenidos a Appelosa chicas...…esperemos que sobrevivan más nosotros", decían ambos en tono sombrío.

.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-

 **Comandante Comet Shimmer**

 **Ese mismo día**

 **Su oficina**

 **6:30 pm**

15 muertos al final de todo…..

Y lo más desastroso…es que 10 eran civiles, los restantes eran agentes.

Y todo por la nueva estrategia extraterrestre de traer sus propios psíquicos y usar a nuestros ponys en nuestra contra.

Si serán malditos esos desgraciados.

El único lado positivo…..es que tenemos a 2 de esas nuevas unidades enemigas vivas.

Y listas para ser interrogadas.

Aunque ahora no se cómo explicarles a los chicos…que con el mundo echo mierda, necesitamos hacer algunos ajustes en el presupuesto para poder pagar los daños de las batallas y eso es…..

No le vamos a pagar nada…y tendrán que subsistir con lo de sus trabajos secundarios.

…..

No es nuestra culpa, esa maldita Bloody Mary solo nos hace la existencia más difícil de todas las formas posibles.

Al menos también otra buena noticia es que solo en una semana más acaban la armería.

Y por fin armar como se debe a los nuestros.

*toc* *toc*

-"Pase….", decía yo medio ido, como ese toqueteo en mi puerta me hizo salir de mis pensamientos.

-"Traje ensalada verde!", decía toda alegre Mirash como entraba a mi oficina como me traía el almuerzo, "Tiene lechuga, pimentón verde, brócoli, apio, pepino y más verduras de color verde", decía ella toda sonriente como me daba un bol completo de verduras y me lo ponía en mi mesa

-"Gracias Mirash….", decía yo dándole una pequeña sonrisa en respuesta.

-"Realmente, realmente me gusta que me hayan dado algo que hacer….no sabe lo aburrida que podía ser la vida atrapada en una mansión…"; decía ella sonando agradecida.

-"No hay problema Mirash…después de todo, en estos momentos necesitamos todas las pezuñas que se pueda necesitar"; decía yo con honestidad.

-"Y este lugar da algo de miedo…pero al menos los otros ponys aquí hacen que sea esto menos tétrico", decía ella toda sincera.

-"Me alegro escuchar eso….después de todo este será tu hogar por unos días, o semanas"; decía yo honestamente, manteniéndome sincero.

-"Pero…no quiero dormir en las barracas….hay tantas camas y todo esta tan solitario…."; decía ella medio asustada.

-"Green duerme abajo, al igual que la doctora lo va a hacer, así que no estarás sola de noche"; decía yo.

-"Es que la doctora….quiere conmigo….y yo no voy para ese lado, y no se si sería buena idea dormir en el mismo cuarto que ella"; decía ella sonrojada y toda apenada.

-"Pero no hay otro lugar donde duermas aquí"; decía yo en un tono tranquilo.

-"Y eso no son unas sabanas y una almohada?"; pregunto ella señalando en un costado de mi escritorio una sabana bien doblada y una almohada.

-"Eh….puedo explicarlo…."; decía yo algo apenado.

-"El señor Green me dijo que era para poder siempre estar vigilante y cuidar de los tuyos"; dijo ella haciendo recuerdo como parece que se esforzaba en recordarlo, "Y usted realmente suena a que es un buen pony si se esmera tanto en cuidar de los suyos y sacrifica hasta una buena cama por ello"; decía ella toda sincera.

-"Si…lo se no?"; decía yo algo halagado, "Pero es mi trabajo…..especialmente en los tiempos que corren, en otras circunstancias yo estaría viviendo afuera", decía yo algo nostálgico al recordar vivir en casa junto a mi hijita y con Sunny.

Si que no valio la pena sacrificar todo para llegar hasta arriba…..

-"Puedo…..dormir con usted?", pregunto ella algo nerviosa.

Eh….

Que rápido se convirtió en algo sexual.

-"Eh…estoy halagado por tu propuesta…..pero al menos espero conocer un poco más a alguien antes de hacerlo…con una cop conocerla previamente para hacerlo aquí mismo"; decía yo con honestidad.

Entonces ella se sonrojo profusamente.

-"Yo estaba diciendo dormir de dormir…"; decía ella sonrojada.

Ohh…..

Eh si, eso tiene más sentido con como iba la conversación.

-"Pero…podemos hacerlo si tu quieres…"; decía ella toda tímida y sonrojada como se sobaba una de sus patas delanteras.

Ella esta realmente buena….

Pero por ahora…..hay trabajo que hacer.

Y para pensar en trabajar con una yegua tan sexy al frente mío queriendo hacerlo…es que en serio esto ya no es un juego, la vida de todos en este mundo están en juego.

-"Eh….puedes dormir de dormir aquí conmigo…..y hablar un poco más, y si estoy con humor hacerlo, pero…por ahora puedes ir a los laboratorios y hablar con la Dra. Prime Heart, y que prepare 2 jaulas para retener a 2 cabezones más altos….ella entenderá", decía yo con seriedad, "Yo por ahora tengo que hacer unos cálculos sobre el presupuesto actual y reflexionar algunas cosas"; decía yo todo serio.

-"Muy bien…"; decía ella menos nerviosa y menos sonrojada, pero el echo de que el sexo aun era posible la mantenía sonrojada, "Voy a ello"; decía ella como retrocedía toda sonrojada y se iba de aquí.

Joder, primer día y en solo unas horas después de meterla a trabajar ya me insinué a la nueva…

Hay cosas que nunca cambian la verdad…en especial en estos tiempos que nos afligen…..

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Otro capitulo echo señores.**

 **Espero que lo disfruten.**

 **La acción, el suspenso, ese final más tranquilo…..jejejejeje-**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo, uno que será muy interesante…**

 **Hasta el domingo amigos lectores, no les molesto con más relleno.**

 **Duren vivos hasta el fin de semana, jejeej.**


	17. Chapter 17

_**(Advertencia: contenido levemente picamente o sexosas en algunas partes, quedan advertidos, además no es muy explícito)**_

 _ **Capitulo 17: Un día común en ACM**_

 **Mirash See**

 **4 de agosto del año 987 DDNM**

 **6:00 am**

 **Oficina del comandante, Base del ACM.**

-"Mmmmmm…", murmuraba como me estiraba después de dormir.

Comet estuvo tan cansado por hasta supervisar la entrega de unos monstruitos anoche que solo se vino a echar a dormir al suelo.

Ni siquiera llego a la bolsa de dormir.

Yo lo arrastre hasta ella y lo acomode…es lo menos que podía hacer para alguien como él.

Yo…yo no hice nada con el…..si no quería…..yo, como que no le haría nada…

Porque molestaría a alguien tan cansado?

…..

Bueno.

Creo que se merece que le traiga un café…

A ver si los demás quieren uno….pero creo que una ducha no me hará nada mal antes.

Aunque lo malo es que están en las barracas las duchas…*pensó nerviosa*

Si…..lo están…..ahora que lo recuerdo…..como también allí están los baños.

Pero bueno…tengo un deber que cumplir y al menos debo hacerlo estando presentable, más que ayer por lo menos, que solo me dijeron lo que hacer y a trabajar.

Y uno de mis deberes que sería en la mañana, era llevarle café a todos.

*sale despacio de la oficina y se dirigí a las barracas*

*con nerviosismo llega hasta las puertas de las barracas y las abre despacio*

*mira por todo el lugar en busca de la Dra. Clansy*

Mmmm…no hay nadie…...

Creo que…..mejor para mí….

*camina toda tranquila al baño, para su suerte darse cuenta que de verdad esta sola*

 ***son baños separados por cierto, uno para yeguas, y otros para sementales***

-"Que bien…será mi primera ducha en días….."; decía yo toda animada como se acercaba a una de las duchas, que era media docena, y no los separaba nada entre sí, y como solo había jabón y champo en repisas cerca de las duchas.

*agarra entonces shampoo y jabón*

-"Que raro baño….bañarse en grupo me parece tan raro….", decía yo media sonrojada a solo pensar en ello como me acercaba a la ducha.

Pero al final ella abre la ducha para calmar sus pensamientos.

*Y la recibe un buen chorro de agua helada directo a la cabeza*

-"AHHHHHHH…..esta helada!", decía yo casi gritando como cerraba la llave de la ducha como mi melena se me pegaba a la cara.

-"Aquí no hay agua caliente linda…..", decía Clansy….detrás de mí, haciéndome voltear y verla parada en la entrada a las duchas.

Con su bata de laboratorio, con pequeñas partes cubiertas de sangre, su melena desaliñada en algunas partes y se la ve cansada como si no hubiera dormido anoche.

-"Clansy…..no te vi en las barracas…donde estabas?"; pregunto yo algo nerviosa como ella solo se sacaba su bata y lo ponía lejos.

-"Toda la noche estuve atendiendo a los pocos heridos de algunas batallas contra unos seres del espacio, heridas de quemadura bien profundas que nunca antes vi…..fue un reto interesante de curar…..me llevaron a Vanhoover donde era donde había más heridos, y acabo recién de volver, fue una noche emocionante, no lo niego"; decía ella toda sonriente como se acercaba a mí, "Pero quiero dormir ya, y no me voy a dormir toda sucia no?", pregunto en un tono más coqueto como estaba ella a solo 1metro de mí.

-"No…."; decía algo nerviosa.

 ***boop***

Entonces ella me pone su casco en mi hocico con suavidad y lo retira.

-"Eres tan tierna cuando estás nerviosa preciosa…..pero tienes suerte….que este en serio cansada"; decía ella como aun con una sonrisa en el rostro, ella se va a la ducha de al lado y la abre, y no le importa bañarse con agua fría, "Ahhhhh….así si….."; decía ella como solo disfrutaba de bañarse con agua fría.

A pesar de que no hace calor….pero tampoco hace frío.

Esta bien fresco aquí abajo.

-"Si fuera una mañana normal….con las 2 aquí solas….creeme que el agua de la ducha no sería lo único que te estaría mojando…."; decía ella bien cachonda como me sonreía como se bañaba.

Yo….sonrojada…..decidí conformarme y bañarme con el agua fría.

*abre la ducha*

Yo nunca me bañe con agua tan helada, siempre tibia aun con el calor de Aztecolt.

Es raro de verdad para mí…..siento todo mi cuerpo entumecido.

 ***25 minutos de una ducha, de continuas insinuaciones de Clansy y un azote en el trasero con una toalla después….***

-"Mmmmm…ese sonido demuestra que no es grasa….es rico musculo…."; decía Clansy toda sonriente como salíamos de las duchas, y yo me sobaba la parte donde me había dado con la toalla.

No sabía que se podía usar una toalla así…

Pero ahora solo me importa seguir con mi día…..y ser útil aquí.

Y eso me recuerda…..

-"Quieres algo antes de dormir?"; pregunto yo por cortesía a Clansy cuando aun me sigo sobando allí…..

-"No hermosa…realmente ya tengo sueño….use magia y mis pezuñas delanteras toda la noche curando a las tropas…y no estoy de ánimos para seguir despierta…..aunque si fue una buena imagen antes de dormir verte ducharte…..", decía ella toda lujuriosa como se sentó en una de las camas mientras se secaba su melena.

-"De acuerdo…..", dije yo toda sonrojada como pase de ella entonces, como estaba de pie y terminaba de secarme el pelo.

* **paw** *

-"Ahhh!", decía yo media adolorida como me había dado en el trasero con su toalla esta Clansy.

-"Lo siento…..pero no pude resistirme…."; decía ella toda sonriente y con las mejillas rojas.

Yo sobándome el lugar donde me había dado decidí solo retirarme….

Que se seque en el camino mi pelo…..de todas formas es liso natural, y no le pasará nada.

 ***5 minutos después, en la superficie***

-"Sr. Green….vengo por el café de la mañana…esta por aquí?", pregunto yo como ya abro la puerta que va a la tienda que esta arriba de la base.

Sofás y plumas….

Que curiosa combinación….

Aunque si realmente funciona…..porque cuestionarlo.

-"Allí esta el carrito, hay muchos abajo el día de hoy por lo que paso ayer, así que estarán agradecidos de tener café para pasar el día"; decía el Sr. Green como estaba limpiando la tienda con una escoba, como me señalaba una de esas carretillas de sirvienta, con sus tazas de café vacía y 5 recipientes donde de seguro esta el café, y claro esta los botecitos de azúcar y crema.

Yo nunca probé café…escuche que servía para estar energica durante el día…

Pero…..yo nunca lo probé porque siempre estaba descansada, con energías.

Más bien…el único momento en mi vida que estaba realmente cansada fue el día en que moví el carromato a la costa hace unos días.

-"Ok….", decía ya con amabilidad y me regresaba.

Creo que primera parada…con Comet.

* **5 minutos después…***

Comet sigue durmiendo, así que solo le deje una taza de café puro en su escritorio.

De seguro necesitara uno bien puro para estar con energías para hoy.

Ok…los que necesitan café…

Es la Dra. Heart.

Es muy buena pony.

Me cae bien.

Y no me da cositas como Clansy.

*va a las puertas del laboratorio y las abre*

Al entrar pude ver a varios ponys con bata esparcidos por el lugar, todos llevando cascos de guardias, unos están sentados notándose agotados, otros están parados viendo unos monstruos cabezones raros que apestan todo el lugar…..simplemente se me es difícil contener las ganas de vomitar por el olor a químicos y a muerto…, y la Dra. Heart está en medio de unos ponys discutiendo, cerca de una jaula con 2 monstruos bípedos cabezones atados a la jaula sus extremidades en estas para que no se muevan, como llevan un extraño casco que les envuelve toda la cabeza, dejando libre hasta la altura de los ojos.

Y esa serpiente extraña con pechos dentro una jaula más grande cerca de los cabezones enjaulados…..solo las mira con odio a esos cabezones.

Todos estaban en sus asuntos que nadie me hizo caso cuando entre.

Así que solo entre…y algo nerviosa les empecé a preguntar a los ponys más cercanos si querían café, y sorprendidos no más aceptaron.

Y como hay cuerpos frescos aquí el olor es fatal…..y quería vomitar….aunque tenía un deber, y este era la de serviles el café con una sonrisa.

Y ellos con gusto lo tomaban, y sin importar como oliera el lugar.

Y solo la idea de tomar algo aquí con este olor….

Solo hacía que mis nauseas crecieran.

Pero me mantuve fuerte y tuve que servir café….uno a uno….despacio.

Apenas escuchando lo que muchos hablaran, porque mas me concentraba en no vomitar.

(-"Se nota que no van a cooperar…..no importa que usaramos", decía todo frustrado uno de los compañeros biólogos de la Dra. Heart)

(-"Era obvio que sin el profesor Mind, no le sacaríamos nada a estas cosas", decía frustrado uno de sus colegas, todo enojado)

(-"Y la serpiente no le saco nada solo con su mera presencia"; decía frustrada otra colega de ella)

(-"Se llama Viper…y ella no les saca nada…..pero al menos sabemos más de ella ahora", decía la Dra. Heart con algunos ánimos)

(-"Saber que los odia desde antes…..no es de mucha ayuda que digamos", mencionaba una de sus colegas)

(-"Además, eso ya no lo sabías apenas le hiciste cooperar a tu serpiente?", pregunto otra de sus colegas)

(-"Esos eran a los pequeños de esta versión, pero ahora se nota que no solo odiaba a esta versión, si no a los demás que no son de su especie, porque cuando traíamos a otra especie de alienígenas que habíamos cazado, ella se mostro feliz, feliz de su muerte de esas otras criaturas, pero cuando traíamos muertas a otras como ella…ella se ponía triste, notándose de que realmente esta especie es obligada a pelear….lo que da más fuerza a mi propuesta que tengo para el comandante sobre que hacer con la especie de los Vipers", decía la Dra. Heart toda decidida)

(-"Esta seguro de que aceptar el comandante….porque te estarías arriesgando aquí…", decía uno de sus colegas)

(-"Si….quien sabe si esta es solo una defectuosa para los alienígenas…y de milagro no más esta con nosotros"; decía otro de sus colegas)

(-"No tenemos otra opción….además….no podría ser una protectora de los animales…si dejara que una especie probablemente pacifica siga siendo obligada a pelear a muerte", decía la Dra. Heart toda decidida aún)

-"Bien….pero", estaba hablando uno de esos colegas de la doctora como por fin llego a su grupo.

Y sin vomitar….yay…*celebra internamente toda mareada*

-"Café?", pregunto yo con una leve sonrisa a los de bata.

-"Si….ha sido una larga noche…..", decía uno de esos de bata blanca.

-"Si…..me serviría algo de café….", decía la misma Dra. Heart notándose cansada.

Como todos.

Como le serví uno a uno.

Y eran los últimos del lugar….

Yay…..*pensó toda aliviada*

-"Ahora…les dejo con sus cosas…..voy a ver al profesor Mind…", decía yo arrastrando las palabras, porque las ganas de vomitar aun estaban allí.

-"Está en la forja, es en la otra puerta….."; decía la Dra. Heart con calma como le daba un sorbo a su taza de café.

-"Ok…", decía yo con una leve sonrisa como me preparaba para irme cuando.

-"Eh, y cuando vayas allí, pídele a Mind que venga…..se que esta ocupado dando los toque finales para la nueva armadura…pero esto es más importante veo yo"; decía la doctora toda sería como me miraba.

Yo solo asentí.

Y salí a toda prisa fuera…..como muchos aprovecharon y colocaron sus tazas vacías en el carrito como me iba….

*y sale rápido de allí*

*le suena fuerte el estomago*

-"Ok…ya puedo respirar en paz….*", decía ella ya muy mareada como solo…..deja en el piso del ovalo central su cena de anoche.

 ***2 minutos para calmarse y respirar aire fresco después…..***

-"Ok…ok…..ya estoy mejor…..aguante mejor de lo que creí…"; decía yo como solo respiraba lentamente y con bocanadas largas.

Hora de ir a ver al profesor Mind y Force.

Solo les pase la voz una vez y ya…y listo, es mi única interacción que tuve con ellos.

No se si son buenos o no.

Pero el tal profesor parece buen pony igual, y más con ese suéter tan mono que lleva siempre, jejej.

*se va tranquilamente caminando a la puerta que da a la forja y la abre*

Y rayos que aquí hace tanto calor como en casa…

No me quejo la verdad.

Donde en el centro de todo hay un pozo de lava donde están sacando los fierros fundidos para hacer todas sus cosas, en mesas de acero distribuidas por el lugar, llenas de aparatos y equipo que no conozco muy bien.

Y el fortachón que es el señor Force y el profesor Mind están trabajando en una de esas mesas y con algo en ella.

Y son los únicos aquí al parecer.

Mejor así….ya casi no queda café.

*va caminando hacia ellos*

-"…..es posible que por fin…..?"; preguntaba sonando algo cansando el profesor Mind.

-"Si…tardamos toda la noche….pero puede que este listo…"; decía emocionado, aunque algo cansado el fortachón del señor Force.

-"Eh…..disculpe…..caballeros….", decía yo como me presentaba.

-"Oh…señorita Mirash…..que le trae por aquí…es otra reunión nocturna?", pregunto Mind algo sorprendido como se notaba las ojeras en sus ojos.

-"En realidad….ya van a ser las 7…y….solo les traje café de la mañana….más tarde les traigo el desayuno de verdad", decía yo medio pensativa, haciendo recuerdo lo que tenía que hacer.

Que era servir café cada 6 horas a todos, mandar a llamar a todos a ver a Comet por si surge algo, traer el desayuno, almuerzo o cena dependiendo de la hora, y ayudarle en lo que necesite Comet, y si no había nada que hacer….podía curiosear….mientras no estorbe en nada.

-"Rayos….con razón estoy medio confundido…", decía Mind como bostezó.

-"Si amigo mío…..nos pasamos esta vez…..pero creo que valió la pena", decía algo animado Force a pesar de que también se notaba cansado.

-"Y que es?"; pregunte toda curiosa como empecé a servirles café.

Ellos ya se echaran los que les gusté.

-"Como parece que si te quedarás en serio…..supongo que no hay problema si te lo decimos…", decía Mind todo pensativo.

-"Si….y sabes…tu más o menos tienes la figura de una pony normal…aunque tu trasero es más curvilíneo…aun podría quedarte nuestro modelo", decía Force como me quedaba viendo, pero lo curioso que no de forma sexual.

Eso si es raro…..pocos sementales me ven así.

-"Si….y más porque nuestro primer modelo de armadura fue basado en la figura de una de las hijas de Force, y queremos ver si esta listo…y como eres la única yegua aquí….te importaría si probamos nuestra armadura en ti?", pregunto Mind.

-"No veo porque no….aun es muy temprano de todas formas"; decía yo con una sonrisa dispuesta a ayudar.

-"Muy bien….ahora solo quédate quieto un momento"; decía Mind como tomaba lo que había en la mesa.

Era como si fuera un pony tierra…de metal con muchos detalles, con algo parecido a vidrio en los ojos, y con algo de color verde que brillaba en su espalda.

Raro…

-"Ahora solo ponte aquí mejor para que todo pase", decía Force como me movía como si no pesara nada lejos del carrito de café y cerca de Mind.

-"Haber…..dividimos la armadura en varias partes…para quitárselo con rapidez en caso de que los lastimen en esas partes", decía Mind como dividía ese pony de metal en varias partes.

Le quito las extremidades, le quito el areá de la cabeza, luego la mitad del torso, dejando la otra mitad igual libre.

-"Haber…..torso primero", decía Force como tomo la mitad que corresponde al pecho y la espalda y me lo puso como si fuera una prenda más…el hueco para la cabeza era lo suficientemente grande para que pasará, y era acolchado por dentro, aunque tocaba el exterior de este y era durísimo.

-"Sientes presión….o alguna molestia?", pregunto Mind como tenía una ficha para tomar apuntes y una pluma con su magia.

-"No…esta comodo…", decía yo con honestidad.

-"Ahora la parte trasera….", decía Force como tomaba esa parte de metal y tomaba mis patas traseras y me las ponía como si fueran unos pantaloncillos.

Pero claro, estos me quedaban apretados en el área de mi trasero, pero al final quedo y vi que con solo ajustar 4 palancas pequeñas y que no sobresalían de la armadura, se ajustó perfectamente a mi cuerpo.

 **(Como las hebillas de los zapatos que se cierran a presión, o de las ollas, o de los submarinos…..aunque ya tienen una idea)**

-"Y ahora?", pregunto Mind.

-"Me apreta mucho el trasero…", decía yo sintiéndome algo incomoda ya.

-"Es normal…..mi hija no tiene el trasero tan grande….aunque estoy seguro que lo desearía…", decía Force todo tranquilo.

-"Seguro esta en crecimiento"; dije yo para comentar no más.

-"Ella tiene 20…..", dijo el.

Oh….

-"Pero basta de charlas, las piernas", decía Force como me puse esas botas que se ajustaron al traje del mismo modo que ambas mitades del cuerpo, haciendo que este completamente sellado, aunque todo seguía siendo acolchado por lo menos.

Aunque dando espacio a mis glándulas mamarias obviamente, y un pequeño hueco donde pude dejar salir mi cola.

Y la verdad es que ya empezaba a sentir mucho calor con esto puesto, y no podía mover mucho mi parte trasero por la apretado que estaba allí.

-"Ahora que tal te sientes?", pregunto Mind.

-"Tengo mucho calor….."; decía yo como sentía que empezaba a sudar.

-"No te preocupes….con esto ultimo ya no lo sentirás"; decían Force como me ponía el casco, y podía ver claramente por donde eran los vidrios que dan a los ojos.

Me dejaba espacio para mis orejas, pero no para mi melena.

Pero había pequeños agujeros por el área del hocico para dejarme respirar y hablar.

Y fue unida a la pechera de la armadura.

Pero ahora estaba muy caliente…

-"Ok…..ya esta sellado, puedes activarlo Mind"; decía tranquilamente Force como lo vi iluminar su cuerno.

Y de a poco empezó a irse el calor, al punto de que….me sentía bien…..con excepción de que me apretaba aun atrás…..

-"Y ahora como te sientes?", pregunto Mind ahora con una gran sonrisa.

-"Bien…ya no siento calor…", decía yo confundida.

Como Force y Mind chocaron los cascos.

-"Eso es…", decía emocionados ambos.

-"Ahora…..solo muévete con tranquilidad….toda casual, como si no tuvieras la armadura puesta"; decía Mind todo emocionado.

-"Ok…..", decía yo como caminaba…y de verdad….a parte del echo de que apenas podía mover mis patas traseras….por lo de antes, se sentía como si llevará un vestido simple nada más…

-"Ese raro andar es por lo de tu trasero no, por lo demás esta bien?"; pregunto Force.

-"Si….", yo dije toda incomoda ya.

Porque de incomodidad ahora ya esta doliendo.

-"Si…movilidad perfecta…sin que el usuario se acalore hasta la muerte…tenemos la nueva armadura echa", decía Mind todo emocionado como su cuerno brillo y ya empezó lentamente a subir la temperatura dentro de la armadura.

Pero Force fue muy amable de retirar la de las patas traseras y la otra mitad primero.

Lo que fue un gran alivio como empecé a estirarlas, luego me quitaron el resto y pusieron todo en la mesa.

-"Ahora solo iremos a descansar un poco al menos en las barracas, tenemos que informarle de nuestros avances a Comet a las 11"; decía Mind como ponía la tablilla con que anoto sus cosas encima de la armadura nueva.

-"Estoy de acuerdo…estoy realmente molido….", decía Force como se empezaba a retirar.

-"Eh…..esperen…..eso quiere decir que no van a querer su café?"; pregunto yo.

-"No…..pero gracias de todas formas", decía Mind todo amable como se retiraba igual.

Bueno….veré que pasa con Comet, si ha despertado, luego pasaré por el desayuno para todos….

Aunque espera…creo que tenía que decirle algo al profesor….

…

…

…

 ***5 minutos de duro pensar después…***

-"Oh siiiii, debía decirle al profesor que la Dra. Heart le necesitaba…..", decía yo toda alarmada como me fui corriendo a por el profesor….esperando que no haya caído seco.

*pasa por la puerta de la forja corriendo, y luego a las barracas, donde Mind ya se esta preparando para dormir*

-"Profesor, profesor…me olvide decirle que la Dra. Heart realmente la necesita en los laboratorios", decía yo totalmente apenada por haberme olvidado de eso.

-"Arrrggg…ok…", decía el medio molesto como estaba ya en la cama a punto de echarse, y tuvo que levantarse, notablemente irritado.

-"Espero que sea bueno….", decía el medio irritado como me pasaba de largo.

Como yo lo único que podía hacer era estar apenada.

Y de verdad lo estaba.

Que buena primera impresión distes eh Mirash…..*pensaba como se culpaba a si misma*

Bueno…talvez ya en serio Comet este despierto ya.

*va caminando a la oficina de Comet*

*ronquidos suaves*

-"Awww….aun esta dormido", decía yo tiernamente al verlo dormir babeando en su almohada.

Al menos se ve más adorable que mi ex cuando lo hacía…..ese cerdo cuando lo hacía era como ver a un hibrido cerdo dragón durmiendo, cerdo por lo gordo y baboso que era, y dragón por su aliento pútrido.

Creo que buscaré el desayuno para todos ahora…..

 ***5 minutos, vuelve arriba***

-"Vengo por el desayuno", decía yo aun animada cuando volvía a la tienda.

-"Solo llévaselos a Comet, Force, la Dra. Clansy, la Dra. Heart y al profesor, sus colegas de las doctora Heart desayunaran afuera, y hay uno para ti igual"; decía Green como se lo veía ya en el mostrador, leyendo el periódico de hoy, como señalaba otra carretilla ya con platos cubiertos con esas cosas de metal.

En primera plana decía sobre que un tren en Appelosa tuvo una falla mecánica grave y causo un gran incendio que consumió la modesta estación, y que lamentablemente hubo muertos civiles al intentar apagar las poderosas llamas.

Que valientes ponys la verdad.

Pero espera…..acabo de recordar algo.

-"Eh, Comet, Force y la Dra. Clansy están durmiendo, y dudo que la Dra. Heart y Mind quieran hacerlo por lo ocupados que están", dije yo.

El Sr. Green solo suspiro como bajo el periódico

-"Era de esperarse…llévaselos igual….de todas formas están cubiertos, además, cuando despiertan tendrán hambre, que es mejor que se despierten con algo rico que comer a su lado, que esperar hasta el almuerzo"; decía en un tono tranquilo el viejo.

-"Eso haré entonces", dije yo como hice lo que dijo y fui a llevar el desayuno a todos.

 ***5 minutos después* (Si verán este numero mucho aquí)**

Aun sin despertar deje su plato cubierto en la oficina también.

Todos los platillos son iguales, hotcakes con jarabe de maple y un vaso de jugo de naranja al lado.

Rico.

Aunque ahora….debo ir a dejar su comida a la Dra. Heart en el laboratorio…

*va entrando al laboratorio*

-"Si le quitamos el casco estaremos en peligro"; decía enojada la Dra. Heart, como se le veía discutiendo con el profesor Mind.

-"Es la única forma de poder ver sus recuerdos por todos los cielos…"; decía el profesor Mind todo serio.

-"Ehh….traigo el desayuno…."; dije algo apenada por interrumpirles.

Al menos ya no apestaba tanto aquí….seguía oliendo feo….pero no tanto como antes.

Creo que me debí acostumbrar un poco….como el pútrido aliento de mi ex de cada mañana.

-"Si, si, déjalo en una mesa libre y te puedes ir….", decía bruscamente la Dra. Heart como buscaba una mesa que no tuviera algo en ella, como cuerpos o frascos con pedazos de cuerpos….

Eh…..

Mientras no me fije en ellos no vomitaré…*pensó como ya le entraba el mareo de nuevo*

-"Escucha sabemos muy bien que ambos estamos cansados, y no queremos discutir por 3 horas, así que, que tal si tu cargas tu hechizo y cuando estés a punto de soltarlo, yo le quito el casco de la cabeza de uno de ellos", decía la Dra. Heart toda seria como yo seguía buscando una mesa libre sin levantar mucho la vista…

Porque todas las mesas están ocupadas con cadáveres o partes de una?. *pensó ella algo fastidiada*

-"Ok…"; decía el profesor algo rendido.

Como yo seguía buscando una mesa y ellos hacían lo suyo.

Hasta que por fin encontré una…..cerca de esa serpiente con pechos y brazos….

Que cosa más bizarra la verdad…..

Pero no me hacía caso, estaba más concentrada mirando con odio a esos 2 cabezones en las jaulas.

-"Ahora", decía el profesor Mind como vi su cuerno todo cargado y la doctora solo levanto el casco de una de las criaturas.

Y entonces puso su cuerno directamente en su cabeza y de repente de la cabeza del cabezón apareció una burbuja que se elevo fuera de el, y que mostraba unas imágenes.

Ohhhhhhhhh.

 _-"La victoria sobre los humanos es casi nuestra…pero eso no quiere decir que dejemos esta campaña de lado por conseguir estas muestras de gran valor….…..seguiremos enviando mejores equipos, más soldados…y si hasta cuando llegue el día de la victoria contra los humanos no han conseguido las muestras….…..será el día de la gran invasión para tomar la muestra definitiva….."_ , decía un ser con un casco dorado bien raro en una bola de cristal dentro de la esfera esa que estaba proyectando el mismo ser.

Entonces en esa bola de cristal dentro de esa proyección, apareció la imagen de la princesa Celestia…

Como la proyección se corta de repente.

Y el cabezón empieza a retorcerse pese a sus restricciones, notándose que esta sufriendo mucho….

-"Que le hiciste MInd?", pregunto con enojo la doctora.

-"Yo no hice nada….me sacaron a la fuerza de su mente"; decía Mind todo asustado como el alien empezó a tener un aura de color violeta.

-"Esto no puede ser bueno….."; pensó asustada la doctora Heart como el cabezón brillo con gran fuerza.

-"Es una sobrecarga de magia!"; grito el profesor Mind como creo una burbuja de mágica alrededor de la jaula de esos seres.

Como de repente ese cabezón exploto….pero la burbuja de magia del profesor lo pudo contener….

Y cuando la explosión termino

Y aunque la jaula resistió, ambos seres murieron en el acto.

Dejando solo una pasta viscosa en toda la jaula.

*vomita…pero muy fuerte*

-"Pero que diablos paso?"; pregunto asustada la doctora como me iba a ver.

-"Lo único que se…..es que yo no hice eso…..parece que sus superiores mismos lograron hacerlo…", decía el profesor como miraba la jaula todo serio, "Parece que ellos si tenían información relevante…..y los mataron antes de lo que obtuviéramos…"; decía el profesor algo decaído.

-"Maldita sea!", grito con enojo la doctora Mind como golpeo el suelo con rabia.

-"Esto…..eh…yo ire a descansar…..al menos un poco, no vale la pena quedarse a gritar por esto si no podemos seguir adelante descansados"; decía Mind como le ponía una pata en su hombro para calmarla.

-"Pero….es tan frustrante….."; decía Mind conteniendo la rabia…, "Realmente…..quiero ayudar a evitar más sangre derramada al saber que hacer…..porque no puedo encontrar un modo pacifico para solucionar todo esto?…"; decía ella ya más decaída como abrazo al doctor como parecía querer llorar.

Yo no sabía que decir….solo me estaba limpiando la boca del vomito.

-"Será mejor que te vayas Mirash…..ya cumpliste aquí"; dijo Mind todo serio como me miraba como intentaba consolar a la doctora.

Y la serpiente solo los miraba también como si estuviera triste por la doctora.

-"Ok….", es lo único que pude decir como me retiraba.

Pobre doctora…

Se esfuerza tanto.

Aunque…..que es de una invasión?

Los monstruos pueden invadir lugares?

…

Sinceramente.

No lo sé.

Solo espero que ellos lo resuelvan, parecen capaces de ello.

Tienen que no?

Después de todo Torment parece confiar en ellos.

Bueno…solo voy a poner el carrito en las barracas para los demás y me voy a comer en la oficina de Comet.

 ***7 minutos después***

*entrando a la oficina de Comet*

Sigue sin despertar al parecer.

Jejeje.

Bueno….hora de comer.

*Y abre su platillo*

Mmmm…me muero de hambre…aunque es obvio después de lo que paso antes.

*y empieza a comer con 0 delicadeza*

-"Mmmm…ahhh…nada mal…el maldito cerdo conseguía a los mejores chefs y comía bien….….pero a estas alturas…..no vale ni la pena quejarse….", decía en voz baja toda satisfecha después de comer.

Y…ahora que hago?.

No tengo nada que hacer hasta…..el medio día, o hasta que Comet se despierte.

….

….

…..

…

Realmente…..no se que hacer.

*mira a su alrededor*

*específicamente a una repisa llena de libros*

Talvez podría leer un poco…

Haber que ahí allí…

"Como acabar con una manticora con tus propios cascos"…..nop.

"Como destruir un golem del inframundo"….talvez.

"Guía para novatos sobre monstruos, volumen 1"….mmmmmm.

Si…

Porque si voy a estar aquí como secretaria de una agencia que lucha contra monstruos…..

Podría saber más de ellos.

*toma el libro y lo abre*

-"Auuu…tiene más palabras de lo que imaginaba…me gusta cuando tienen más dibujitos….", decía yo algo triste como no más me acomode en el tapete que hay en la oficina y empecé a leer.

 **.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-**

 **2 horas después….**

 **10:53 am**

-"Oye…..oye linda, te has quedado dormida…acaso no cumpliste con tus deberes?"; preguntaba alguien que me daba suaves toques en mi mejilla.

-"Ahhh?", pregunto yo como abría los ojos y podía ver que era Comet ya levantado y bebiendo de su taza de café.

-"Debería darte algo más simple para lo próxima vez?"; pregunto el todo tranquilo como me tendía la pata para levantarme.

-"No….no, yo hice todo…..es que termine temprano….y no había nada que hacer porque todos se habían ido a dormir y….quise leer un libro pero…..muchas palabras complicadas y pocos dibujos y creo que me hizo quedar dormida", decía yo toda apenada como me levantaba con su ayuda.

-"Ok…...no hay problema chica, pero ya van a ser las 11, y necesito que traigas a la Dra. Heart, al profesor Mind y a Force aquí para su reunión conmigo, luego de eso si quieres puedes irte a traer más café y traerlo", decía el como solo bebía su café.

-"Muy bien", decía yo con una pequeña sonrisa, como me estiraba, y el solo se quedaba viendo como me estiraba, "Vuelvo pronto entonces", decía yo aun dándole una pequeña sonrisa como terminaba de estirar y salía por la puerta.

(-"Por todos los cielos…..que buena esta y que bien se ve cuando se estira….", murmuraba Comet como la veía partir)

*Ya en el ovalo yendo a las barracas*

*ve a la doctora, al herrero y al profesor salir de allí*

Se ven cansados, pero al menos están presentables, no como estaban antes.

-"Hola…eh, justo iba a decirles que…", decía yo con tranquilidad.

Cuando la doctora me interrumpió.

-"Lo sabemos chica, solo trae café…esto será largo", decía la doctora sonando algo cansada.

Yo solo asentí.

Y me fui lo más rápido posible haya arriba a conseguir algo de café.

Oh…..y donde deje el carrito del café?.

…

Oh….en la forja.

Mejor voy por ella antes.

Jejejeje.

* **15 minutos después***

Me tarde un poco…..espero que aun estén aquí….*pensó algo nerviosa*

*entra a la oficina*

-"….son noticias….no tan…buenas la verdad", le escuche decir a Comet en un tono algo decaído como yo entraba.

-"Traigo café….", decía tímidamente….

-"Oh…..si, si….me olvide que venías….quédate hasta que termine…...y al acabar les sirves después"; dijo Comet algo desanimado Comet.

Guao…..

Que le habrán dicho para ponerse así?

-"En fin…..algo más que informar doctora?", pregunto Comet como miraba a la doctora Heart y yo me ponía a un costado a esperar sentada en silencio, como los 3 semi jefes de aquí estaban al frente del escritorio de Comet.

-"Lo único positivo es que Viper ya comprende nuestro idioma, es un ser que aprende rápido la verdad", dijo la doctora algo más positiva que cuando me fui del laboratorio, "Y ella entre comillas dice que mientras tenga un lugar caliente donde dormir y comida, estará dispuesta a enseñarnos como funciona la poca tecnología que conoce", decía ella realmente más animada ahora.

-"Eso si es un avance"; decía Comet como se animaba un poco por eso.

-"Y eso si, no es necesario llevar los materiales hacia el laboratorio de disecciones, podemos dejar que salga y vaya al laboratorio de Mind con mi supervisión claro está", decía la doctora toda tranquila.

-"Doctora….recuerde que estamos hablando de una criatura que es tan grande como Celestia o incluso más con su cola, que es carnívora, y que apenas sabemos algo de ella, espero que cuando se refiere a bajo su supervisión, sea que usted la este manejando con una cadena encantada y un paralizador a su lado", decía Comet todo serio.

-"No estamos hablando de un reo, o un animal salvaje Comet, ya lo hablamos antes, esa criatura fue controlada en contra de su voluntad…y lo peor de todo…..es que, ni ella sabe algo de su pasado…lo único que recuerda….son pequeños recuerdos de ella en una jungla rara….con un bioma totalmente desconocido, pero selvático, y luego nada…a esa criatura…..le han borrado su pasado…no sabe ni quien es…..y solo se conforma con tener comida, un lugar donde dormir…porque no sabe ni que hacer…..y solo nos quiere ayudar…porque siente un odio hacia los seres que le hicieron eso…..podría resumirse su ayuda en una frase, que el enemigo de mi enemigo es mi amigo, Comandante", decía la doctora toda seria y con pesar a la vez, pero más por la criatura que llaman Viper.

Quien es Viper en todo caso?

Suena que tuvo mucha mala suerte.

-"Doctora...acepta por completo esta responsabilidad….porque si se escapa…sabe que solo podremos usar fuerza letal no?", pregunto todo serio Comet.

La doctora no cedió y con determinación hablo de nuevo.

-"Acepto…..acepto por completo esta responsabilidad", decía la doctora toda determinada y seria.

-"Bien, ahora, si no tiene más que decir…..podemos pasar la palabra a Mind y Force?", pregunto Comet todo serio como le miraba fijamente a la doctora.

-"Si…..eso fue todo"; decía ella toda seria.

-"Muy bien…..chicos, que me tienen para hoy?", pregunto el aun en su modo serio.

-"La buena noticia, es que ya tenemos el primer prototipo de nuestra armadura completa, le apodamos "The first ones", por ser el primero de muchos tipos de armadura completa de nueva generación, pero oficialmente , completamente blindadas, los únicos puntos débiles son las orejas y la melena y la cola que están expuesto al fuego, pero la salida donde pueda salir la melena o la cola son muy pequeños como para que un disparo en esa zona provoque un daño real, que están al descubierto, por lo demás, puede soportar ataques de gas, de fuego, y soportar los disparos de los proyectiles enemigos como las pecheras que teníamos, y se pueden desprender en partes por si le dan en alguna zona de más y se empieza a fundir por los disparos, además que la versión que haremos en masa, el arnés para disparar vendrá incluido y los soldados no unicornios podrán alistarse más rápido para el combate en el uso de los mini cañones, además que una batería de elerio, que refrigera al usuario para evitar que se cocine dentro de este, que además esta acolchado por dentro para evitar que se lastimen, acolchado con materiales no inflamables por si acaso, y la batería ara que la armadura tenga un aura de magia que ayudara a que el usuario maneje sus armas aun con sus cascos cubiertos, con normalidad, aunque no tenemos las versiones para pegasos…o unicornios, al menos una armadura para los pony tierra esta listo y hecho para fabricarse en masa"; decían los 2 casi, complementándose entre si sin parar.

Comet estaba con una pequeña sonrisa ya más animado por todo lo que dijeron.

-"Pero esa armadura tiene vidrio para poder ver a través de el", decía yo confundida.

No que el vidrio es frágil?

O aquí en Equestria el vidrio es durísimo?

-"Como es que tiene vidrio?", pregunto confundido Comet, casi sonando incrédulo.

-"No es vidrio per se…...es un cristal translucido de alta resistencia, soportara solo 1 disparo de esos proyectiles verdes por lo menos…..en teoría, es denso y resistente al fuego, así que esperamos que al menos si soporte un tiro", dijo Mind todo serio.

-"Pero aun si le disparan una vez….no se rompe en mil pedazos como un vidrio normal, se derrite al igual que una vela, así que no hay riesgos de ceguera por trozos de cristal volando al ojo", decía todo serio Force.

-"Bien…..ya me preocupaba eso", decía Comet algo más tranquilo.

-"Y cuando crees que estará listo la fabrica en las minas?", pregunto Force.

-"Si, porque no podemos hacer las bombas, las armas, las nuevas armaduras e investigar y hacer nuevas cosas si tenemos un pequeño espacio y unos pocos trabajadores, al mismo tiempo, simplemente no da abasto", decía Mind.

-"Estará listo en una seman lo mucho….pero terminen las armaduras, y vean como hacerla para pegasos y unicornios, es esa la prioridad por ahora"; decía Comet todo serio.

-"De acuerdo"; dijo Mind con voz neutra.

-"Muy bien, igual es algo que me gusto hacer", dijo Force no tan desanimado por la noticia.

-"Ok…..ahora pueden irse a seguir con sus cosas o seguir trabajando, por lo que paso ayer pueden elegir que hacer hoy", dijo todo serio Comet, como todos no más se empezaron a marchar.

Pobres…..realmente trabajan duro aquí…..

Me gustaría realmente ayudar en algo más aquí para realmente apoyarlos y hacer sentir sus vidas más fáciles.

Porque solo servir café no es suficiente y….

-"Oh esperen y el ca…", empezaba a hablar como ya el ultimo de los 3 salio y cerro la puerta detrás de ellos, "…fe", decía yo algo desanimada como ya los vi salir.

*y patea el suelo medio enojada*

Como quiero hacer algo más si me olvido de servirles café en estos momentos, algo realmente tan fácil de hacer. *pensaba toda triste como se sentó y empezó a llorar*

-"Oye, oye….que paso?", pregunto preocupado Comet como me vio llorar.

-"Es que…*sniff*..…quiero ser útil aquí y ayudarles a todos…*sniff*..…y hacer las cosas fáciles para todos….*sniff*…por dejarme estar aquí….pero no puedo ni recordar…*sniff*…servir café cuando me lo piden", decía yo como no dejaba de llorar.

-"Oh Mirash…no es tu culpa…durante todo este tiempo nunca tuvimos a nadie que nos trajera nada, a excepción de mí, todos se iban a recoger su comida o servirse café…tus servicios son tan nuevos que no están acostumbrados a ello", decía el con calma como me abrazaba.

Y yo lo abrace de vuelta.

A mi me gustan los abrazos, desde niña siempre me calmaban cuando tenía una pesadilla o me lastimaba por tropezarme mientras jugaba con mis hermanas.

-"Pero…..ni siquiera pude recordarles que podía darles café para calmarlos….", decía yo aun triste, pero ya no llorando, su suave y rico abrazo si me ayudaba…..

-"Ahí…..Mirash, el café no calma nada, lo hace el té, el café solo los haría estar con energías"; decía el con calma.

-"Ouuuu…..así que lo hubiera empeorado su estrés?"; pregunto yo toda triste.

-"Eh…mmmmmm…ya están estresados de por sí, así que tu café no sería nada más que un complemento", dijo el pensando las cosas mucho antes de hablar.

-"Eso es un sí….."; dije yo como me preparaba para llorar otra vez.

-"Escucha…..eh…te levantaste temprano hoy y empezar a ayudar, eso es algo"; dijo el algo nervioso como cambio de tema como me miro fijamente a los ojos.

-"Si….y fui la modelo para Force y Mind para probar su armadura….", decía yo, aun triste, pero no al punto de llorar otra vez.

-"Ves, ayudaste en algo, que importa si no les diste su café, aun puedes ser útil de muchas maneras diferentes, como traer la comida, o ayudar si te piden ayuda", decía Comet ya más inspirador para mí.

Pero entonces mire a mi trasero….

-"Pero mi trasero era demasiado grande como para que cupiera en su armadura y usarla como querrían…y creo que eso le molesto un poco…."; decía yo aun triste.

-"Ellos se molestaron de verdad?"; pregunto el.

-"No lo se…", decía yo.

Estaban emocionados por su armadura….eso sí.

-"Ves…solo estas queriendo buscar cosas malas donde no las hay, aunque no hayas entregado el café en esta reunión, pudiste hacerlo antes y todo bien, además de ayudar un poco en algo, así que realmente si estás ayudando"; dijo el como me daba una sonrisa para animarme.

-"En serio lo crees?"; pregunto yo más animada.

-"Si, además, quien no quiere ver todos los días a una sexy secretaria, solo tu presencia hace levantar el ánimo a los varones", decía el como me abrazo más y sus patas delanteras acercándose poco a poco a mi trasero.

-"De verdad?", pregunto yo realmente animada y algo sonrojada por lo que intenta hacer.

-"Si…..", decía el como estaba a punto de tocarme allí, y no me importaba, iba a dejar que siguiera….cuando.

-"COMET!", alguien grito como abrieron la puerta con fuerza.

-"Sunny….esto no es lo que parece", decía el nervioso como me soltó y retrocedió de mí.

-"No me importa si te estabas tratando de ligar con otra yegua en tu oficina", dijo toda enojada una yegua de melena rubia y de pelaje blanco con una armadura dorada y un casco igual de dorado, pero este parecía más adornado, "Quiero saber porque no me dijiste que la maldita de Torment Sky, estuvo aquí, y el porque la dejaste ir….", decía ella con enfado mientras miraba a Comet.

Que?

Porque odia tanto a Torment como para insultarla?

-"Y porque crees que estuvo aquí?", pregunto Comet fingiendo que no lo sabe.

Y muy bien, porque me lo creí, jeje.

-"Porque me entere al recibir un llamado ayer de la guardia real en Manehattan sobre un noble que le robaron el barco, perpetrado por una yegua en silla de ruedas ayudada por un viejo semental unicornio de pelaje verde, y que la descripción que dio el noble de ambos es basicamente la del viejo Sr. Green y de Torment Sky", decía ella con enfado como usando su magia ella hizo aparecer 2 pergaminos, que se desplegaron y mostraron dibujos a lápiz del viejo sr. Green y Torment, "Así que dime, que demonios paso, y quiero la maldita verdad, soy la maldita capitana de la guardia real por todos los cielos, necesito saber que esta pasando en este momento y porque llegan tantos ponys a las costas, nadie me dice nada", dijo esta unicornio con enojo.

Entonces Comet bajo la mirada, y entonces me miró.

-"Mirash….puedes dejarnos a solas…solo un momento, necesito hablar con la capitana Sunny en privado", dijo el todo serio.

-"Ok…...", dije confundida, como obedecí y me fui.

Que extraño. *cierra la puerta detrás de ella*

Porque una capitana de una guardia real odia a tanto a Torment?

…

Porque no pudo esperar unos minutos más para que Comet me ayudara a calmarme…..*pensó eso como se sonrojaba*

O que durara más ese abrazo…..

O hacerlo en la alfombra…..*pensó aun más sonrojada*

No me importaría….que eso levantará mi humor…

*suspira y se recuesta contra la pared cerca de la oficina*

Creo que no puedo negar…que me gusta hacerlo….

Todo el tiempo.

Después de todo…..así es como no me volví loca atada con el gordo ese.

No había noche…..ni día que no tuviera haciéndolo…..

…

….

Aunque…

Todos terminaban dentro de mí.

….

…..

Durante un año entero….

….

….

….

Y…..entonces porque nunca estuve preñada?.

Si….

Porque nunca lo estuve?.

…..

….

Se que si terminan dentro te quedas preñada…..es lo que me dijo el cerdo de mi ex marido.

Que buscaba incansablemente tener descendencia…

…..

Así que…..

Yo nunca podré tener hijos?. *pensó toda desanimada como se quedo mirando el piso como se mantuvo sentada*

…..

…

…..

-"Que haces aquí sola señorita Mirash?", pregunto el señor Green, que al parecer estaba pasando por aquí.

-"Esperando a que Comet termine de hablar con la capitana de la guardia real"; decía yo toda desanimada.

-"Oh…..pero eso parece que no es la razón de tu desanimo"; dijo el Sr. Green todo serio, "Acaso Comet hizo algo indebido contigo?"; pregunto el en un tono más serio.

-"No, no…..nada de eso…solo que…acabo de pensar mucho….y creo que…..nunca podré tener hijos", decía yo toda desanimada.

-"Oh….lamento escuchar eso"; dijo el como se sentó a mi lado.

-"Sabes el porque…simplemente podríamos ver a un medico y averiguar si es cierto", dijo en un tono amable el Sr. Green.

-"No…..yo lo se…..simplemente han terminado tantas veces dentro de mí durante un año completo….y nunca eh resultado preñada", decía yo toda triste.

-"Oh…..", es lo único que pudo decir él.

-"No importa si me lo tomo su semilla o es por mi agujero más estrecho….no salgo preñada….", decía yo toda triste como el me miro confundido cuando dije eso.

-"Mirash…..tu sabes como se hacen los bebes?"; pregunto Green.

-"Solo se que si la semilla entra dentro de mí…puedo salir preñada", le respondí.

-"Y…cuantas veces terminaron dentro de…..tu agujero frontal, el que más te da placer en las yeguas, si no te importa responder", decía el demasiado incomodo hablando del tema.

-"Solo mi ex me lo hacía allí, porque mis amantes decía que era mejor el más estrecho para que mi ex no levantará sospechas de que lo engañaba"; decía yo haciendo memoria de lo que me decían.

-"Y cuantas veces lo hacías con tu ex?"; pregunto el aun todo incomodo.

-"Solo…..2 veces a la semana…y eso que lo que metía…no era nada….", decía yo riéndome al recordarlo.

Realmente no era nada, jejeje.

-"Eh…es posible que tu ex esposo sea el infértil, y no tu, porque solo se puede hacer bebes…..por el agujero del frente"; decía el todo incomodo hablando hacía mí como me señalaba a mi **(ya saben cual, no digo cual, no por censura, si no, porque tiene tantas formas de decirse en todos los países, que ya ustedes mejor le dicen como es en su región)**

-"Ohhhh….eso significa que si quiero tener bebes, solo tengo que conseguir un semental que se venga allí?", pregunto yo animada nuevamente.

-"si…pero, no cualquiera….recuerda que un hijo es una gran responsabilidad….no es algo que se deba tomar a la ligera"; decía el Sr. Green realmente incomodo con esta conversación.

("Es como hablar con una niña de 5 años en el cuerpo de una adulta…."; pensó enojado el Sr. Green, como aun mantenía su expresión neutra)

-"Gracias por explicamerlo señor Green", decía yo como le abrazaba agradecida.

Ahora si….

Si quiero un hijo ya se que yo no soy el problema.

Viva yo. *pensó toda alegre de nuevo*

Ahora….esta es la cosa…quiero tener hijos?

…..

-"Tengo que irme…..de todas formas solo baje a usar el baño….el de arriba se descompuso", dijo el Sr. Green como se excuso y me dejo sola.

Como yo estaba concentrada en mis pensamientos.

Si me gustaría tener hijitos que cuidar.

Pero como hacerlo?

Si yo no se como hacerlo por mi cuenta? *pensó algo desanimada de nuevo*

…..

….

-"AHH", casi gritaba yo.

Tantas preguntas y dudas y recuerdos están haciendo que me duela la cabeza. *pensaba ella como se agarraba la cabeza media enojada*

*Se abre la puerta de Comet*

-"Ya puedes entrar chica…...", dijo la capitana esa….pero ya no enojada, solo algo triste, como entonces me abrazo, "Suerte con todo chica….espero que te vaya bien", dijo ella con algo de pesar como dejo el abrazo y se fue.

Yo no sabía que responderle.

Me tomo eso de sorpresa.

-"Mirash….ya puedes pasar"; decía Comet desde la puerta como la abrió y yo solo fui hacia ella, como veía irse a la capitana.

-"Que paso aquí?", pregunto yo cuando entre.

-"Conversamos sobre el futuro…y quien eras tu y tu historia, para que nadie saque una idea errónea de todo esto", dijo el todo serio como se sentó en su asiento.

Notándose estresado.

-"Que idea errónea?"; pregunto yo confundida.

-"De que somos amantes, aunque la verdad, ya estoy divorciado, así que yo puedo salir con las chicas que me de la gana"; dijo el medio frustrado como se reclino en su silla.

-"Amantes?", pregunto yo como me sonrojaba.

-"Si….amantes"; dijo el todo pensativo.

-"Somos también amantes?", pregunto yo media nerviosa y toda sonrojada.

-"Eh…...escucha Mirash…se de tu pasado…y….no quiero aprovecharme de ti…aunque la carne es débil, muy débil, porque si no nos hubiera interrumpido Sunny…estaríamos aun haciéndolo sin parar en todas las posiciones que conozcas y talvez unas que no conozcas…", decía el medio nervioso igual.

Yo me sonrojo enormemente y debo admitir que me calentó…

-"Pero…no es el momento….aun no….aun con todo lo que esta pasando", dijo el todo frustrado.

-"Y…que te detiene ahora….?", pregunto yo insinuándomele como le doy un guiño.

-"Argg…..al demonio todo, necesito esto de todas formas", decía el como me abordo en la alfombra….nos empezamos a besar y….

 **(Censurado por obvias razones, esto ya rozaba lo pornográfico joder, y no quiero hacer una porno)**

..-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.

 **Comet Shimmer**

 **1 hora después.**

-"Realmente…..lo necesitaba", decía yo todo sonriente como estábamos tapados por unas sabanas en la alfombra de piel de manticora, con ella acurrucada a mi lado.

Joder, para una yegua que ha tenido amantes, no creía que era virgen, y que yo sería realmente su primera vez, aunque claro, le confirmo lo de los amantes porque se nota demasiado que es una yegua que le hicieron mucho anal…..demasiado.

-"Yo igual….", decía ella más animada.

-"Y….así es un día normal aquí?", pregunto ella aun acurrucada junto a mí.

-"El día aun no ha terminado…..pero como repites lo que paso en la mañana…..pues si, más o menos lo es…..", decía yo algo pensativo.

-"Si cada mañana, tarde o noche termina así…no me importaría la verdad"; decía ella como se acurrucaba junto a mí.

Y normalmente le daría un abrazo que no significa nada y se acabo.

Pero.

Realmente no quiero que se haga ninguna ilusión.

Es….

No voy a decirlo.

Es algo tonta…..y muy infantil…Mirash.

Y no quiero aprovecharme…más.

Pero como dije….la carne es debíl.

Y una yegua pavoneando sus tremendas caderas frente a mí…

No soy de piedra.

Y Sunny….ella dejo muy en claro que lo nuestro ya no existe en el divorcio….

Aunque, lo siento igual…y hasta pienso….en realidad alguna vez existio algo?.

O solo…la use para llegar más lejos?

Y Sunset es el resultado de mantener la farsa por mucho tiempo?.

….

Solo se que si amo a mi Sunset, ella si que tiene un gran futuro como una gran hechicera….creo que ese hecho hace que la tome en cuenta en mi vida de verdad, irónicamente…tomándola algo más en cuenta a ella que a mi ex.

…

El amor es raro definitivamente…

*Mira al reloj encima de la puerta*

-"Creo…..que ya se acerca la hora de comer….deberías traer el almuerzo", dije yo con calma como le di ya un pequeño abrazo.

-"Ok….", dijo ella como se levantaba y me daba un vistazo de su trasero cuando lo hacía.

….

Habría que ser un ciego para no ver eso…

.-…-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-

 **Torment Sky**

 **7 de agosto del año 987 DDNM**

 **En el mar, Acercándose a HopeTown**

 **8:08 pm**

*vomito*

-"Vomitar estando no ebria es de lo peor…", decía yo con muchos malestares como me limpiaba la boca y volvía ponerme en el timón.

Malditos malestares de embarazada.

Antes no me mareaba en el mar.

No me dejan manejar el maldito velero bien.

Que ya es un reto en si mismo hacerlo estando en silla de ruedas, y sin magia.

Aun con el maldito ungüento que me dieron para sanar mi cuerno.

Aun no sana.

Porque con magia joder que sería más fácil.

Pero en fin, ya estoy viendo las luces de la isla ya.

Joder.

Que ya era hora.

Porque se que en cualquier momento me llega el comité de bienvenida.

Que puede venir de 3 formas diferentes.

Y como no fui aplastada por un tentáculo gigante hasta ahora.

Solo quedan 2 formas.

Y hay barcos por doquier.

Parece haber llamado a toda la flota a la ciudad.

Así que es solo cuestión de tiempo para que:

A: me disparen directamente y me hundan.

B: Me aborden.

Por favor que sea la B y me lleven a la costa.

Porque prefiero saltar por la borda si tengo que intentar parar esta nave estando en este estado.

*entonces una avanzada de cuatro batponys y 2 grifos armados con espadas aterrizan en el velero*

Si!

La B puto destino! *pensó emocionada como sonreía internamente*

-"Miren pues…la capitana Torment sobrevivio", decía uno de los batponys todo sorprendido al verme.

Era uno de mis "tripulantes" de la nueva tripulación que me dieron.

-"Si, me debes 100 bits!", decía emocionado uno de los grifos como el otro grifo gruño enojado y le dio un saco de bits al otro.

-"Y a mi me alegra verlos chicos…ahora, me pueden llevar a la maldita costa…que prefiero morirme a tener que detener este velero yo sola", decía yo con sarcasmo al principio, y con honestidad luego.

-"Bien, pero solo porque Bloody dijo que si regresabas tendrías que verla cara a cara"; decía uno de los batponys como ambos grifos me levantaron de las axilas de mis patas delanteras.

Y dolía mucho…..

Porque los malditos medicamentos suavecitos no eran tan fuertes como para que no sintiera ese dolor por las fracturas en mi pecho.

Y no dije nada…..porque ya me lo esperaba de una tripulación nueva.

Además, ni quería hablar con unos malditos que me dejaron a mi suerte.

Por mi, que se mueran.

 ***10 minutos después***

Debo de admitir que las cosas se veían diferentes cuando sobrevolamos la ciudad, se veía que estaban empezando nuevas construcciones por todos lados…

Oh, y hay decenas de cadáveres de dragones flotando cerca de la costa…

Si….no es nada siniestro todo esto.

Pero en fin, ellos me llevan directo a la mansión.

Mientras van haciendo apuestas sobre mi destino, de hasta 200 bits, si resulta que me envían abajo a ser prostituida por el resto de mi vida.

Al menos me dejaron en la entrada antes que sigan con más.

-"Disfruta tu charla con la jefa"; dijo uno en tono burlón como me dejaron allí.

Sin poder moverme mucho realmente.

-"Malditos pendejos….", decía adolorida…como solo tocaba la puerta repetidas veces, para que joder, alguien me abra.

Fueron toques algo patéticos, pero como creo que alguien estaba cerca, me pudo escuchar.

-"Si….ya voy, no desespere…..", decía una voz conocida detrás de la puerta.

Era el grifo botones…..

-"Oh….eres tu….sobreviviste…", decía el algo sorprendido cuando abrió la puerta.

-"Si lo hice…y si sigo viva…..tengo que hablar contigo sobre algo importante", decía yo seriamente.

-"Vas a vivir, la jefa no te va a matar o castigar de forma tan severa", dijo el como me ayudo a entrar, y cerraba con una pata trasera la puerta.

-"Como lo sabes?", pregunto yo.

-"Sirvo aquí….nosotros estamos mejor informados que ustedes de todas formas….."; decía el todo tranquilo como me ayudo a moverme por la mansión, directamente hacia el comedor.

Porque siempre el comedor?

Aunque…mejor así, porque no soportaría subir las escaleras para ir a su habitación.

-"Te notas bien mal….."; dijo el.

-"Y me siento así….", es lo único que le respondí algo adolorida.

Pero antes que dijera algo más…..pudimos entrar al comedor.

Donde Bloody Mary estaba, siendo montada por su esclavo en la mesa del comedor.

-"Oh mi ultima capitana en volver…..que bonita sorpresa", decía ella sin importarle lo que estaba haciendo, y jadeando de vez en cuando.

-"Si….volví…..ahora cual es mi próxima misión?", pregunto yo más nerviosa por mi destino que por la escena ante mí.

No es la primera vez que nos habla mientras lo esta haciendo con alguien.

-"Oh…..ohh…..tan deseosa de volver a trabajar…..pese a sus heridas…eso si que es compromiso", decía ella con una pequeña sonrisa, "Pero me temo que escuche…..unas cosas…de mi leviatán…sobre ti…..que no te comprometiste al 100%...con la misión….ahhhhhhhh".

Su esclavo solo dio un ultimo empuje como termino lo suyo.

-"Mmmm….estuvo delicioso querido…vuelve a tu lugar", decía ella si sonando a gusta como su esclavo se bajo de ella y se fue al lado de su trono todo obediente.

Este era un nuevo esclavo…..donde está el teniente?

-"Si…pero….puedo….", iba a hablar, pero ella me silencio.

-"No quiero excusas linda, la única razón de porque no te mande a esposar haya abajo y tu culito sea de dominio publico…es porque regresaste….tuviste las agallas de hacerlo sabiendo muy bien lo que podría esperar al regresar, y por eso tienes mi respeto"; decía ella como se bajaba de la mesa e iba caminando hacia mí, "Ahora, ya no eres capitana, por tu desobediencia, has sido degradada a simple guardia de puerto, ni siquiera de mi puerto privado, no niña, del puerto general, y te queda estrictamente prohibido, irte de la isla, si te vas…..eres una yegua muerta, entiendes", dijo ella sonando toda amenazante como prácticamente estábamos chocando nuestros hocicos.

-"Entiendo….", dije nerviosa….muy nerviosa.

-"Ahora ese no es mi único regalo", dijo ella como se aparto de mí y empezó a irse, "Te daré una semana de recuperación, después de todo, perder un ojo no es herida leve, así que ve al puerto, busca un motel donde descansar, y cuando pase una semana, ve al capitán del puerto, para recibir tus nuevas órdenes", decía ella toda seria como se dirigía a la puerta fuera de aquí, "Y si te vuelvo a ver linda…..que sea para elogiarte por algo…no porque tenga que degollar ese hermoso cuerpecito tuyo", decía ella en un tono amenazante como salió de la habitación, llevándose a su esclavo.

-"Te salió fácil….", dijo el botones allí bien sorprendido.

-"Estoy embarazada….", dije yo toda seria antes que siguiera.

-"Que…?", preguntaba confundido.

-"Y tu eres el padre….", decía yo sin siquiera mirarle.

Hubo un largo silencio….

Ninguno de los 2 hablo o se movió.

Por un tiempo….

Pero yo fui la que tuve que hablar…

-"Mira…..si no te quieres hacer responsable….solo dilo…no quiero hacerme ninguna ilusión después", decía yo toda fría….porque, había una posibilidad que fuera de esos que no les importa embarazar a yeguas y escapar.

-"No lo se…es que…todo es tan de la nada…..eres una yegua media odiosa y divertida…y el sexo contigo fue genial…pero…..no lo se….soy muy joven para ser padre…", decía el todo nervioso, "Y más el tipo de vida que llevamos….", dijo el un tono más sombrío.

-"Lo se….", dije yo toda seria, "Por eso quiero saber…..te harás responsable…..si o no, lo quiero ahora para no venir a reclamarte luego", decía yo toda seria.

Es mejor resolverlo ahora que preocuparme por ello más adelante.

-"Yo…yo….te apoyaré ok…..", dijo el finalmente derrotado, y sonando muy indeciso.

-"No quiero que te arrepientas pendejo….te estoy diciendo bien, no quiero hacerme ilusiones"; decía yo toda seria como le miraba con dureza directo a los ojos.

-"Te estoy diciendo que esta bien ok….", decía el casi gritando….."No puedes esperar que alguien que apenas conoces tome esta clase de decisiones…simplemente no puedes", decía el sonando….asustado.

Yo lo estoy igual…..

Demasiado…

Por primera vez…en mucho tiempo.

Tengo miedo…

Tengo miedo del futuro….

Yo….solo lo abrazo.

-"Solo no quiero pasar por esto sola…...", decía yo como…empecé a llorar.

El….algo nervioso, me regreso el abrazo….con más suavidad.

-"Entiendo…nadie quiere estar solo en un momento así….", dijo el ya más seriamente, "Te apoyare…al 100%...después de todo por lo que pasaste…no me imagino como estás realmente", decía el todo preocupado.

-"Gracias…..", decía yo como lo abrazaba un poco más….pese a mis heridas, "Estoy…..realmente mal…..tan mal que…..jeje…nunca supe tu nombre"; decía yo toda apenada realmente.

-"Me llamo Hack, Hack Sparrow", decía el con calma.

Hack Sparrow?

Del pirata Jack, Sparrow?

Padre de Zecora?

Eso significa que….

-"Tu padre no fue….?"; pregunto con curiosidad como aun continuo el abrazo.

-"Si….fue el….soy medio hermano de Zecora se podría decir….", dijo el medio calmado ya.

-"Ok Hack…..me podrías ayudar a llegar a ese motel…como que desperdicie toda mi energía en abrazarte", decía yo realmente cansada, finalmente todo el estrés de estos días y pues el esfuerzo físico de navegar por mi cuenta tan herida finalmente me alcanzo.

-"OH…eh, ok", dijo el medio nervioso como me cargo como si fueramos recién casados.

-"Gracias…", decía yo como me quedaba dormida en sus patas.

-"Es lo menos que puedo hacer….Sky…", decía el como intentaba sonreírme pero…caí dormida en el acto.

.-..-..-.-.-.-.-…-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-

 **-"Te debería pegar por hace un personaje tan trágico….", decía Seras algo irritada echada desnuda en el sofá comiendo nachos de un bol puesto en su teta izquierda y un bol de salsa brillante en la derecha.**

 **-"Si…..pero al menos la historia de fondo aun seguía con la historia"; decía yo el autor para excusarme.**

 **-"Aun más trágica con lo de la doctora Heart…pero al menos lo de la armadura si fue interesante, y llevaste lo de Heart en el buen camino, algo es algo"; decía ella ya más tranquila como seguía comiendo sus nachos.**

 **-"Si…..eso si", decía yo todo tranquilo.**

 **-"Y lo de Torment joder….jeje, no me esperaba eso del botones, jajaja", decía ella toda sorprendida, "Eso si fue una buena revelación"**

 **-"Jejeje, si"; dije yo a gusto con eso la verdad.**

 **-"Fue un capitulo trágico…..para engancharte…..así que esta bien…supongo"; decía ella como seguía comiendo sus nachos, "Sabes hacer ese tipo de historias la verdad desde antes"**

 **-"Si…lo se", decía yo algo mal porque ya estaba volviendo predecible.**

 **-"Y oye….que estás comiendo?", pregunto yo como notaba la salsa brillante en ese bol.**

 **-"Oh, es del universo de donde saque la cocacola radioactiva….son Nachos con salsa radiactiva de queso…..que sabe más a que lamas un cubierto de metal con queso en ella", decía ella no tan a gusta con el sabor como lo arrojo lejos ambos bol.**

 **-"Hey…..al menos hazlos desaparecer…se van a quedar flotando por aquí", decía toda irritada Lola como en efecto la salsa y los nachos se quedo flotando alrededor.**

 **-"Meh….se ira flotando por allí….."; decía Seras sin mover un dedo toda floja allí.**

 **-"Y oye….en serio cuanto falta para que pueda irme?"; pregunto Lola.**

 **-"Dile que 2 meses…..a lo mucho", dije yo el autor.**

 **-"Que 2 meses", dijo Seras con calma.**

 **-"ahhhhh, que largos 2 meses!, decía Lola frustrada echada en la cama.**

 **-"En fin, ya no se me ocurre nada….…hora de finalizar el relleno, así que…..nos vemos lectores…..para el próximo capitulo de nuestras aventuras de los miembros del ACM para evitar el apocalipsis alien", decía yo todo animada.**

 **-"Hasta la vista chicos y chica…..nos vemos otro domingo con más falta de inspiración para los rellenos, jejej"; decía ella toda burlona hacia mí.**

 **-"Intenta escribir un relleno cada domingo para cada historia….y luego me criticas", decía yo con brusquedad.**

 **-"Oh, tranquilo viejo"; decía ella toda relajada.**

 **-"Ya…ya…en fin, nos vemos el miércoles con más capítulos!", dije yo intentando sonar animado de nuevo.**

 **-"Para más escenas violentas o de sexo….lo que ocurra de nuevo, jajaja", decía Seras toda burlona.**

 **-"Seras!", grite enojado.**

 **-"Ahora que dije?", pregunto ella fingiendo culpabilidad.**


	18. La paginano me dejo publicar ayer, sorry

_**Capitulo 18: Cosas bonitas…..por un tiempo**_

 **Dra. Heart**

 **8 de agosto del año 987 DDNM**

 **Laboratorios del ACM**

 **9:30 AM**

Llego el día….de dejar libre a Viper.

Recién hoy pude desocuparme de estudiar a los cabezones.

Esos desgraciados….según Mind, dicen que el mismo alien se hizo inmolar al intentar luchar contra la vista de sus recuerdos.

Al menos nos quedaron suficientes cuerpos de los demás para estudiarlos y saber que si son tan frágiles como los más pequeños.

Pero su control de la magia negra es…..más potente.

-"Ok…por favor…..no me hagas arrepentirme de esto", decía yo esperanzada como miraba a Viper a sus ojos, como ya estaba abriendo la jaula.

La jaula se abrió…

Y ella salió lentamente.

Y se me quedo viendo por un momento.

-"Viper…es hora de que realmente nos ayudes en algo aquí, estas bien con eso?", pregunto yo.

Ella solo asintió.

-"Ahora solo sígueme"; dije yo como le indique para que me siguiera como ella misma agarra la pequeña pizarra con la tiza que usa para comunicarse con nosotros.

Y ella para no pasarme de largo solo se arrastraba lentamente detrás de mí.

Y pasamos las puertas para llegar al laboratorio de Mind.

Donde tenía toda la tecnología alienígena recolectada y partes que quedaban de las armas alienígenas que siguen autodestruyéndose cuando muere el individuo.

Están ligadas al corazón de los individuos, si este deja de latir, el arma se autodestruirá, también si su arma ya activada y vinculada se aleja a más de 15 metros del individuo.

O al menos eso pudimos entender cuando examinamos a Viper y su arma.

Que lastimosamente se autodestruyo en esas pruebas.

Parece que solo duran 5 segundos fuera del rango de 15 metros solamente.

-"Mind…estas listo?", pregunto yo al verlo examinando algunos de sus apuntes.

-"Si…..si….."; decía primero animado y luego medio nervioso al levantar la vista y ver a Viper detrás de mí con su pizarra colgando del cuello con una cuerda.

-"No esperabas que este día llegaría tan pronto no?", pregunto yo toda seria.

-"La verdad no….para que mentir"; decía el medio rendido.

-"Bien….así que, por lo que sabemos…..ella solo sabe disparar y volar naves alienígenas si es necesario…ahora Viper, nos puedes enseñar que ahí aquí que reconozcas?", pregunto yo a Viper.

Ella asiente como va a un aparato en forma de T echado, con un gran orbe en su centro encima de el y empieza a tocar el orbe

-"Y eso es lo que controla las naves?", pregunto Mind con curiosidad, como Viper sigue tocando el orbe….como esperando que pasará algo.

Pero al menos ella asiente cuando Mind pregunto eso.

-"Como se llama?", pregunto Mind como agarro una tablilla y una pluma para empezar a escribir.

Entonces Viper después de dejar de agarrar esa cosa.

Se pone a escribir en su pizarra.

" _Usando tu lenguaje…..le llaman….computador...o guía de navegación según como prefieran decirle"_ , decía en su pizarra.

-"Fascinante….", decía Mind intrigado como se puso a escribir eso, "Y…..tocabas el orbe porque esperabas verlo funcionar?", pregunto el.

Ella solo asintió.

-"Y si lográramos hacerlo funcionar….tendría este…."computador"….alguna información útil sobre su raza?"; pregunto yo esperanzada.

Ella solo negó con la cabeza como escribía en su pizarra después de borrar lo anterior claro está.

 _-"Por temas de seguridad, solo maneja todos los sistemas de la nave, o parte de esta si la nave es muy grande, y un sistema de navegación para guiarse en el cosmos"_ , decía ella en su pizarra.

Lo que hacía que Mind no dejaba de escribir a toda prisa en su tablilla.

-"Y como saben las misiones que hay que hacer o como estar organizados durante una misión?", pregunto Mind.

 _-"Los que llaman cabezones…los más rojos, son los que dan las ordenes de los más altos, se quedan en nuestra mente gracias a un enlace compartido….al menos….ese es en nuestro caso….no se como será en los demás",_ decía ella en su pizarra.

(Después de borrar para volver a escribir claro está)

-"Y…crees que los demás son como tu especie?"; pregunto yo esperanzada de nuevo, tanto hablar sobre ella, pero no sobre los demás, es hora de saber más.

Ella miro algo decaída al suelo y escribió.

 _-"No lo se…pero solo se que cuando ve a esos cabezones…me entra una rabia enorme, de los que llaman fortachones no siento nada, y los voladores…..se que son de la misma especie, y el resto que han visto….son robóticos, o sea, seres mecánicos sin alma"_ , decía ella en su pizarra.

Rayos, estamos sin información relevante de nuevo.

-"Pero en serio no sabes como funcionan….porque son realmente fascinantes como a seres de metal les dieron algo parecido a vida", decía fascinado el profesor Mind.

 _-"No, solo nos enseñaron a navegar como dije, apenas si sabría como reparar esas computadoras, y apenas nuestras armas"_ , decía ella en su pizarra.

-"Bien, sigamos con las computadores entonces, que hacen exactamente…..como lo usan para navegar en el espacio?", pregunto Mind.

 _-"Usan operaciones matemáticas tan avanzadas para mover las naves de forma milimétricamente perfecta, que supera ampliamente a cualquiera que lo haga de forma manual, que dudo que puedan entenderlas a largo plazo, yo las uso, me metieron ese conocimiento y se que apenas las entiendo"_ , dijo Viper en su pizarra.

-"Ohhhhhh…..es tan fascinante"; decía Mind todo emocionado, "Y se lo podría usar para otra cosa esas "computadoras", porque dudo que podamos hacer naves como las suyas en poco tiempo", dijo algo nervioso por la emoción.

Viper se puso a pensar un rato como se rascaba por un momento su mentón.

Hasta que recién pudo responderle después de unos momentos.

 _-"Si se trata de aun hacer cálculos automáticos y avanzados en tiempo real, aun podría servir"_ , decía en la pizarra de Viper.

-"Como…..no se, cañones anti naves alienígenas?", pregunto Mind.

Viper como que sonrió un poco.

Y escribió.

 _-"Cuando mencione que las naves grandes usan varias computadoras para controlarla…..eso incluye sus armas, porque si, las naves van armadas"_ , decía ella en la pizarra.

-"No encontramos ningún arma…o que luzca como una cuando desmantelamos las naves", decía Mind confundido.

 _-"Es que también se autodestruyen, pero no al mismo nivel que las armas de la infantería, se autodestruyen sus componentes internamente, para que tampoco sean usadas en contra de ellos mismos si son capturadas las naves_ "; decía Viper.

-"Interesante….", decía realmente fascinado Mind, "Y no hay forma de evitar esa autodestrucción?".

Viper negó con la cabeza, como volvió a escribir.

 _-"Tienen el mismo enlace como con nuestras armas, si el piloto muere, las armas de autodestruyen, si consiguen al piloto vivo, y logran romper de forma segura el enlace que tenga con el arma…podrán recuperar el arma"_ , dijo ella en su pizarra

-"Espera….se pueden recuperar sus armas así de fácil?"; pregunto Mind bien sorprendido.

Ella asintió.

 _-"De forma segura es que el mismo usuario renuncie por su cuenta al arma o de forma arriesgada es electrocutando y casi matar al usuario para romper el enlace, y que solo da un 50% de probabilidades de que funcione",_

-"Con razón pese a que te electrocutamos para capturarte…..fuiste ese 50% que no se desactivo?", pregunto Mind.

La serpiente asintió.

-"Y otra vez, lo sentimos por que te electrocutaron…..pero es que no había otra manera", decía yo apenada.

Entonces por primera vez, la serpiente me alzo a mí.

Mind miro la escena todo preocupado como Viper solo me daba un abrazo, no fuerte…..solo uno tranquilo.

Y al MInd al percatarse que mi vida no corría peligro solo se tranquilizó.

Pero una vez me dejo en el suelo ella escribió.

 _-"Me han liberado de una vida de esclavitud…que me hayan electrocutado para hacerlo, no me importa nada"_ , decía ella en su pizarra como sonreía un poco.

-"Pero espera, si es así de fácil…porque no nos entregaste tu arma en primer lugar?", pregunto Mind todo curioso.

 _-"No sabía como decírselos cuando veía que jugaban con mi arma",_ respondió en la pizarra ella.

-"Oh…..es cierto", decía algo apenado el profesor.

-"Y…..quieres explicarme como hacer un cañón antiaéreo?"; pregunto Mind para cambiar de tema ya.

Ella asintió y sonrió un poco.

Oh cielos….esto se pondrá muy técnico….

Pero me quedare…..por si suelta algo más de su pasado si se le viene a la cabeza durante este nuevo proyecto.

-..-.-.-.-.-..-..-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Comet Shimmer**

 **10 de agosto del año 987 DDNM**

 **Nueva Fabrica del ACM.**

 **8:00am**

-"Bien señoras y señores, bienvenidos a su nuevo lugar de trabajo", decía yo con orgullo a los colegas del profesor Mind, y el mismo Mind y a la familia de Force, con el también aquí, como llegábamos a través del mismo ascensor que lleva a la sede, pero modificado para que baje al menos 5 pisos más.

Cuando llegamos a la nueva fábrica debajo de la sede actual.

En las minas de Canterlot.

Era enorme, y bien abierto.

Con una línea de montaje lista para las municiones de los mini cañones.

La línea de montaje es un sistema muy nuevo **(Para ellos)** , recién se están usando en las fabricas de enlatado de alimentos.

También se ve un gran pozo de lava, pero notablemente artificial, al ser perfectamente circular.

Y es sacada del canal principal que iba a la forja original.

Es lo suficientemente grande para que varios ponys puedan fundir los metales con tranquilidad allí.

Hay decenas de equipos para manejar metal fundido y transformarlo en las armaduras o las armas, mesas de trabajo, materiales alienígenas listos para ser trabajados, como el elerio y los fuselajes de las naves alienígenas.

Y a al menos 30 ponys voluntarios listos para trabajar, y que estaban esperándonos en la entrada de este.

Al menos 20 de ellos son refugiados, así que no harán muchas preguntas sobre lo que hace aquí de todas formas, y cobran poco, haciendo que esto nos salga más barato.

Y son de calidad, son al menos asistentes de sus maestros herreros que escaparon de sus naciones en crisis, así que no solo es barato, es de calidad.

Oh, y ellos salen por otro ascensor, uno que va directo al castillo, en el área de las barracas de la guardia real para ser exacto.

Por temas de revisión de seguridad por supuesto.

Ventilada para que el calor no sea tan fuerte aquí, y claro, que haya oxigeno.

Y la única entrada a la mina desde la montaña, sellada por completo.

Y aunque aun queda gran parte de la mina sin usar.

Se la podrá usar como almacén, aprovechando que esta montaña es casi peligrosamente hueca.

-"Y…..les gusta?", pregunto yo como les decía todo orgulloso de todo esto.

Así si nos mantendremos al día, y talvez.

Evitar el día del juicio final sobre nosotros.

-"Es perfecto"; decía emocionado Force como contemplaba el enorme lugar.

-"Esto si me dará más tiempo de trabajar en mis nuevos inventos, que por cierto, tengo muchos en mente"; dijo Mind directamente a mí.

-"Mind…dímelo todo de vuelta en mi oficina", dije yo con emoción, legítimamente, "El resto, ya sabe que hacer, pónganse a trabajar para que Equestria y sus habitantes tengan un nuevo día", dije yo dando una sonrisa como lo dije todo con determinación.

Los refugiados no entendían mucho lo que pasaba pero asintieron, y los que eran de Equestria solo se alegraron mucho.

Mientras que solo yo y Mind volvíamos haya arriba a mi oficina.

..-.* **5 minutos después*.-.-.-**

 **MI oficina**

-"Haber Mind, dime que nuevos inventos tienes en mente", decía yo con una sonrisa como me sentaba en mi silla principal, como Mirash con su bonita sonrisa me servía un poco de café, y le ofrecía un poco de café a Mind, que declino amablemente.

-"Tengo muchos Comet, entre ellos está el combinar las enormes baterías mágicas de los alienígenas con su maquinaria que tenía en las naves y crear cañones antiaéreos de alta potencia para destruir las naves alienígenas, además de nuevos métodos para poder incluso rescatar las armas alienígenas de las naves de los alienígenas, eso incluye de sus naves", decía el emocionado.

-"Eso es posible…..todo eso es posible….hasta sus grandes naves tenían armas?", pregunto realmente confundido e intrigado por lo que dice.

-"Si, y no solo eso, esto aun esta en papel pero las armaduras como sabes, pesan mucho ahora y nuestros agentes pegasos y batponys las tendrán más difíciles, pero ahora con los nuevos conocimientos que Viper me dio sobre el funcionamiento de sus armas, talvez pueda combinar esa tecnología y hacer que las baterías dentro de sus trajes sean más eficientes, y que ayuden a aligerar la carga que es el traje en si para los pegasos, crear una batería externa para que los unicornios puedan usarla para crear hechizos más potentes y escudos más fuertes, y que funcionen en conjunto con la armadura para no quemar sus cuernos…..es todo en teoría, pero si funciona será de gran protección para todos nuestros agentes", decía el emocionado.

-"Me gusta…"; decía yo con una gran sonrisa.

-"Y no solo eso, también planeo aumentar el poder de los proyectiles de los cañones para que hagan aun más daño, daño explosivo de aérea, para los objetivos metálicos artificiales, para que así no requieran de más tiros para destruirlos", decía el bien emocionado

-"Me encanta profesor, en cuanto tiempo cree que tendrá todo eso listo", decía yo super emocionado como el.

-"Depende, en que quiere que me enfoque primero, las armaduras, la defensa o las armas?", pregunto el todo tranquilo.

-"Mmmmm…defensa suena tentador…pero construir cañones antiaéreos por toda Equestria levantaría demasiada la atención y tiempo, así que por ahora enfóquese primero en sacar las armaduras para todas las razas, deje que nuestros soldados primero tengan sus mini cañones antes que les digan que también tienen un segundo tipo de proyectiles"; dije yo seriamente.

El asintió.

-"Ahora?", pregunto el.

-"Claro que si, eso no se pregunta"; decía yo dando una sonrisa todo motivado.

Y el solo asintió de nuevo, como se fue rápido de la habitación.

-"Parece que por fin estás de buen humor"; dijo Mirash toda alegre.

-"Claro que lo estoy, por fin todo esta saliendo bien, y hasta la serpiente no se ha comido a nadie en estos días, así que para mi eso es un plus"; decía yo todo contento.

-"Esa serpiente gigante se ve linda cuando la conoces", decía Mirash toda positiva.

-"Y aun así no me acercare a ella linda", decía yo sonando todo energico y contento por todo esto, a pesar de que aun no le tengo confianza a la serpiente.

-"Y ahora hay algo más que hacer hoy?", pregunto Mirash con curiosidad.

-"Nada más que celebrar que todo ha salido bien"; decía yo como le indicaba que viniera a mi asiento.

-"ME gusta celebrar"; decía ella toda coqueta como venía hacia mí y nos poníamos a…

..-.-.-..-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **11 de agosto del año 987 DDNM**

 **Hopetown**

 **Habitación 2 A, Motel de Los Huesos Rotos**

 **9:34 pm**

Maldita administradora del hotel…

Me puso en la habitación donde cada día por la ventana más grande que tiene esta el nombre del motel.

"Motel de los huesos rotos"

Donde todos los que son heridos en batalla pueden vivir aquí gratis hasta que te cures.

Por tu cuenta, para los tacaños.

Porque no es un hospital.

Lo máximo que tienes al alcance es que te pueden traer el correo/ordenes de Bloody Mary.

Y nada más.

Ya limpian la habitación cuando te marchas.

Pero mientras estes aquí, tu misma tienes que aguantar la mugre que hagas.

Lo aprendí muy bien al llegar y después de quedarme sin sabanas después de vomitar en ellos por ni siquiera poder llegar al baño a hacerlo.

Malditas nauseas del embarazo….

Aunque, quien necesita sabanas con este calor?

Estamos en pleno verano maldita sea.

Aunque por mientras estoy haciendo algo para entretenerme…..que no es limpiar mis heridas y ponerme vendaje nuevo en todo mi cuerpo cada día.

Hoy es diferente, mi cuerno esta decentemente más sano.

Así que…

Hora de hacer putas magia.

Solo tengo que levantar una almohada de la cama….vamos….vamos…..*se concentra pero muy, pero muy fuerte*

*y tiene éxito como la almohada de su cama empieza a brillar en su aura violeta de su cuerno*

-"Siiiii!", grite yo de alegría como vi la almohada levitar frente a mí.

Ahora solo unos días más de practica y creo que estaré más o menos de vuelta a las andadas.

* **toc* *toc* *toc***

-"Pasa", dije yo ya sabiendo quien era.

Como dejaba ya abajo la almohada.

*Se abre la puerta revelando que era Hack, sin su uniforme*

-"Hack…mi botones favorito…trajiste mis medicamentos?"; pregunto yo con calma como voy hacia el.

-"Ya te dije que soy el 2nd mayordomo de la mansión, no un botones de hotel", decía el ya un poco harto que le fastidie con eso.

-"Es que vistes igual que uno", decía yo con una sonrisa divertida.

-"No tenemos la culpa que nos vistamos igual a uno…..", decía el a regañadientes como me muestra una bolsa de papel llena de mis medicamentos y algunos sándwiches.

-"Sabes que es jugando", decía yo como le guiñaba un ojo y tomaba la bolsa con mi magia esta vez, e iba a mi cama a tomarlas.

-"Si…..y ya canso muy rápido", decía el algo gruñón como cerro la puerta detrás de el, y yo tomando las pastillas que tenía que tomar a esta hora.

-"Es que tu no entiendes mi sentido del humor, jeje", decía yo algo animada.

El solo poder usar magia ya me animo el día.

-"De todas formas que milagro sigues sonriendo hoy, porque mayormente es tu broma del botones y luego te quedas algo deprimida hasta que me vaya", pregunto el algo curioso.

-"Que puedo usar magia ya…..", decía yo con una gran sonrisa como yo sacaba los sándwiches y le daba el que era para el, el de atún, y el mío, de flores silvestres.

-"Ya puedo verlo", decía el como agarraba su sándwich.

-"Si, y ya puedo caminar mejor…..y ya no me duele tanto la espalda como antes….realmente me estoy sintiendo bien", decía yo toda animada de verdad como daba el primer mordisco a mi sándwich.

-"Aunque no quiero aguarte tu pequeño momento pero…ya has pensado donde irte a vivir…después de todo, te echarán de aquí apenas vean que puedes caminar bien y no tengas heridas visibles", decía el preocupado por mí.

-"Que modo de aguarme el día sabes"; decía yo levemente enojada como continuaba comiendo mi sándwich.

-"Y no puedo traerte conmigo a vivir porque después de todo yo vivo en la mansión….", decía el algo triste.

-"Lo se…."; decía algo enojada por en serio aguarme este día tan rápido.

-"Y ni hablar de que no sabemos si tendrás más de un hijo o…..", estaba hablando el cuando le interrumpí lanzándole una almohada con mi magia.

-"Realmente no sabes animar a una yegua", decía yo enojada.

-"Lo siento…"; dijo el algo apenado.

-"Tienes suerte que eres lindo…..", decía yo media sonrojada pero aun enojada.

-"Y que te estoy ayudando después de todo…"; decía el con una pequeña sonrisa.

-"Y eso…", decía yo como solo suspiraba derrotada.

-"Y por eso realmente no puedo enojarme contigo", decía yo dando una leve sonrisa igual.

-"Y...no se como decir esto…..", decía el algo nervioso como tomaba la bolsa de papel y empezaba a buscar algo de el.

-"Solo dilo….conmigo puedes hablar lo que sea y no pasara nada", dije yo honestamente.

Aunque poco hablábamos, porque es solo para traer mi almuerzo y cena, y se acabo.

Y eso que en la noche se queda un poco más de tiempo porque ya técnicamente no esta trabajando.

Aunque ese poco más de tiempo es solo uno minutos.

Y solo hablamos el típico de, "Como estas tu, todo bien, o como va todo?"

-"Sky?"; pregunto el como solo vuelvo de entre mis pensamientos.

Y lo veo a el sentado frente a mí.

-"Si?", pregunto yo algo confundida.

Pero el de la bolsa saca una pequeña caja y al abrirla saca un collar con un enorme diamante en su centro.

-"Te casarías conmigo?"; pregunto el algo nervioso.

-"Queee?"; pregunto yo confundida.

-"Yo no tuve oportunidad de ver a mi padre…y mi madre me dejo con Bloody….o es lo que me dijo ella…no quiero preguntar la verdad conociendo como es, y que hizo que mataran a mi padre…pero….quiero que mi hijo, hija, o hijas tengan un padre al que ver…y una madre….juntos….que me dices….aceptas?", el pregunto todo nervioso.

-"Sabes que no podemos estar juntos…tu trabajas cerca de Bloody…y ella me matara si me ve cerca de ella", decía yo aun medio en shock por su propuesta.

Había uno que otro de mis colegas que sentía algo por mí.

Pero solo acababa en un revolcón en mi habitación nada más y no iba a mayores.

-"Que al menos sepa que estamos juntos nuestro futuro descendiente….podemos criarlo los 2 de forma separada de alguna manera…solo hay que hallar la manera", decía el todo nervioso.

-"Realmente quieres esto no?", pregunto yo con pesar.

-"Te dije que si…que lo tomaría esto al 100%...hasta tome todo mi salario para comprarte esto….eso no es suficiente?", pregunto el casi alzando la voz algo triste.

-"Sabes que significa que estaremos en las buenas y en las malas…..no?", pregunto yo toda seria.

-"Si….esta es una de ellas no?", pregunto el algo confundido.

-"No chico….las cosas se pondrán peor…..allí, allí si quiero saber…..estaras conmigo, no es un chiste, no es un quizás si….las cosas empeoran…quiero saber, que realmente estaras conmigo en esto?", pregunto yo toda seria.

-"Peor como Sky?", pregunto el bien incrédulo, "Estoy atrapado también en esta isla como un mayordomo de una reina pirata….mi padre fue asesinado, y mi madre de seguro que también por quien de seguro la mando a matar y que es mi actual jefa…...desde pequeño, siempre hacerlo todo con una sonrisa y animado como cual títere..…..uno de mis deberes es atender los partos de las esclavas…..y mandar a sus recién nacidos a que los cuiden en un orfanato…..que se que luego iran a servir al ejercito de Bloody de manera obligada, sin que tengan luego opciones a nada más que eso….y darme cuenta que yo fui un afortunado….porque, fácilmente podrían haberme enviado allí…..pero no lo hicieron, solo por respeto a mi padre o mi madre….no lo se, Bloody quiso que me quedara en su mansión…donde tengo que ver eso todos los días, ver como la posee un demonio de vez en cuando…..y hace las cosas que te hicieron a ti y a otros…casi todos los días, muchas veces solo por diversión.…atender a los esclavos cuando ella se pasa de "castigarlos" cuando se portan mal, cuando abusa ya de más de su esclavo….llevar los cuerpos de sus victimas o esclavos y ponerlas en el congelador para que luego se la coma…no es sano…se que no lo es por los libros que leo…..esto no es una vida o un trabajo Bloody…vivimos en la exacta definición de el Tartaro….en mi caso estoy hablando, los criados que limpian sus desastres y para el cocinero debe ser incluso peor, así que si hay alguna oportunidad, de que podamos fugarnos….y criar a nuestra descendencia….en paz, lo tomaré, porque realmente no veo como esto puede empeorar", decía el todo serio igual.

-"Hack….creeme…no tienes ni la menor idea…pero si…acepto ser tu esposa…para poder largarnos juntos de aquí….y se como…pero tienes que ayudarme"; decía yo toda seria.

-"Dime y lo hare…..", dijo el todo serio.

-"Por desgracia, tenemos que esperar el momento….esperar un poco más", dije yo toda seria.

Porque se que aun no han terminado sus fabricas nuevas para las armas alienígenas.

El solo asintió.

-"Y oye….porque me dices todo esto ahora?", pregunto yo con curiosidad.

-"Si vamos a estar juntos….al menos merecemos contarnos todo...….así que mientras sepas como irnos de aquí….por mi bien", decía el todo serio como se ablando un momento y luego me beso, un beso corto y algo complicado porque el es un grifo, tiene pico y yo un hocico…."Gracias por esto…", decía el agradecido.

-"Yo debería decirlo"; dije yo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Porque de verdad.

Yo debería decirlo.

El arriesga tanto como yo ahora mismo.

-"Pero debería irme…no debo estar tanto tiempo lejos de la mansión después de todo"; decía el algo nervioso como rápidamente se preparaba para irse como me dejaba el collar

-"Ve…..yo seguiré aquí…..por desgracia"; decía yo no precisamente animada como agarre el collar con mi magia.

Después de todo el me quito los ánimos.

Pero…bueno, todo esto es tan nuevo para mi…..

Demasiado.

….

Creo que no dormiré mucho esta noche.

Al menos el collar no está encantado….

*Se lo pone*

-"Mehh…muy femenino para mi gusto….pero….ya que…si le hace feliz que use esto…..lo usare…"; me dije en voz alta como me mantuve puesto el collar.

Creo que seguiré practicando un poco más de magia y luego a dormir.

.-..-…-.-.-.-…-.-..-.-.-.-…..-.-..-.-.

 **Quickie Dash / Agente Fast**

 **Appelosa**

 **14 de agosto del año 987 DDNM**

 **5:30 pm**

-"Por todos los cielos nadie tiene algo que mandar?"; pregunte casi gritando toda aburrida y harta en la estación postal.

*Estaba sola y sentada con la cabeza apoyada en el mostrador de la agencia postal*

Literalmente solo envié un paquete a Dodge City, desde que estuve aquí.

Solo una!

Porque la mayoría prefiere enviarlo por tren o ir ellos mismos con el paquete.

Es increíble que aquí se aburran tanto que decidan viajar a otros lugares para entregar sus cartas o paquetes por su cuenta.

Pero no lo es para mí….

Que me eh aburrido hasta el hartazgo aquí.

Porque además soy la única aquí…porque en si solo había un repartidor…..y era uno de los heridos que mandaron a Canterlot para su mejor recuperación.

Ya eh contado todos los sellos que tenemos…

Cuantos sobres tenemos.

Cuantas cajas tenemos….

Cuantas plumas y sus tintas tenemos…..

50 veces!

Cada día…..

Y no estoy lo suficientemente perturbada de la cabeza para tocarme…..

Estando la oficina de correo en la calle principal…a la vista de todos.

Aunque debo de admitir que ha sido tranquilo los últimos días, pero ya la tranquilidad excesiva me esta matando.

Quiero algo de acción ya!.

…..

…

…..

 ***20 minutos de mirar al vació después…***

-"mmmm….que raro….mayormente siempre pasa algo cuando pienso en esas cosas….", decía yo en voz alta toda confundida.

-"Hola, se que ya es tarde pero….vengo a querer enviar.…", decía una pony tierra al entrar a la tienda.

-"Se lo envió gratis si es necesario…!", grite yo de la desesperación, prácticamente saltando hacia ella.

.-.-…-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Torment Sky**

 **20 minutos antes…..**

 **En Hopetown**

 **1:00 pm (En esta zona del mundo es medio día)**

Primer día de en la guardia costera….

Vigilar que nadie robe nada que va dirigido a Bloody…

O a las fabricas.

Puedes castigar con fuerza letal si quieres.

O hacerlas tus perras.

El capitán de la guardia fue muy claro en eso cuando estaba dándole una paliza a un joven minotauro que había robado una caja del puerto creyéndose que nadie lo había visto.

Nosotros decidimos el castigo basicamente.

La regla es obviamente no joder a Bloody Mary de alguna manera, algo que los adultos entienden, y los adolescentes no.

Por eso mayormente solo se les da palizas horribles a esos que intentan robar.

Hasta escuche de una guardia que les mete palos por el ano…..aunque sean machos.

Auchh…...como me gustaría encontrarla….creo que me caería bien.

….

Supongo que no es tan malo ser guardia…..

Además…eh estado ya varias horas…sentada….viendo el mar….

Realmente no me importa, me gusta el mar.

Aunque el gorro blanco de marinero de una marina y un chaleco blanco con ambas un logo de ancla en ellas…..

Como que lo odio….

Odio usar uniformes.

Lo odio.

Lo odio

Lo odio!.

Pero hay que aguantarse supongo…..

Es parte del castigo obviamente.

Aunque todos los guardias lo usan, así que es un castigo colectivo, jeje.

Y con el chaleco puedo ocultar el collar que Hack me dio….

Aun se siente raro…no el collar…solo el…..tener a alguien más en mi vida que no es un compañero…..si no….alguien más importante.

En fin…le costo mucho igual darme uno, así que no me importa usar algo tan costoso, si eso le hace feliz…

Oh, y para cambiar de tema…..y de armas podemos elegir entre espadas, ballestas, lanzas, cañones si queremos matar de verdad…..arcos, o incluso solo tu propia magia si eres unicornio.

Yo uso mi propia magia…..porque es lo único que puedo usar decentemente.

Después de todo aun no estoy al 100%.

Diría que estoy al 70%.

Pero no importa…

Ha sido un primer día muy tranquilo y agradable para volver técnicamente a la acción.

Ahora mismo no hay nadie porque están almorzando…..

Y espero que se quede así por un buen…

*no termina de pensar eso como en el cielo aparecen 2 naves gigantescas*

-"Memo a mi misma…nunca pensar en que todo seguirá tranquilo el resto del día….otra vez"; dije yo media gruñona como veía hacia el cielo 2 gigantescas naves en forma de rectángulo a muy baja altitud, acerándose a la costa.

Eran enormes, el triple de lo que medían mis barcos, más bien, 5 de mis barcos cabrían en uno de ellos.

Pero en fin, estos no descendían aliens.

Estaban alla arriba.

Pero en lo que podría llamarse el frente de las naves….

Se empezaba a formar una luz…

Un arma?

Un arma que esta apuntando a…..

La mansión de Bloody Mary.

Yo solo sonreí.

Talvez no tengamos que esperar para irnos Hack…..

Espera….

Hack también esta allí!

Lo que sea que les brillaba en el frente empezó a brillar con más intensidad…

Hasta que varios enormes tentáculos salieron de las aguas del puerto….de mi lado…..

Y agarraron las partes traseras de esas gigantescas naves…..arrastrándolas hacia el agua….y justo a tiempo, porque solo al moverlas y hacer que sus frentes se inclinaran hacia arriba, fallaron los tiros.

Se escuchaba que crujían la nave esos poderosos tentáculos como se veía pequeñas explosiones en la zona trasera de la nave, como esta intentaba escapar de su agarre sin éxito.

Y esas pequeñas explosiones bastaron para hacer que la nave cayera por completo y varios tentáculos envolvieran las naves, destrozándolas en pedazos como si no fueran nada.

…

Haciéndolas explotar aun más fuerte…que causo una bola de fuego del tamaño de pues…..ambos barcos.

Se sentía el calor causado por esas bolas de fuego hasta donde estaba yo.

Y la pequeña onda expansiva que le siguió.

Pero aun con esas, con recibir la mayoría de la explosión.

Los tentáculos solo están con algunas laceraciones, cortes y algunas quemaduras…y se acabo.

Apenas si se hizo daño….

Mierda….

…

Creo que…tendremos que esperar una distracción más fuerte Hack….

Una mucho más fuerte…

Además ni siquiera eh podido obtener algo de información sobre las armas alienígenas...….asi que mejor así.

.-.-.-..-..-..-.-..-.-..-..-.-

 **Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo con una pequeña, pero pequeñita parte emocionante jejej.**

 **En fin, en serio nos vemos en el próximo capitulo con más escenas violentas esta vez.**

 **Se los juro….**

 **Ya estuvieron un momento de calma, ahora se viene la violencia, jejeje.**

 **Y es en serio…**

 **Nos vemos el domingo gente con otro capitulazo.**

 **Y por cierto las naves derribadas fueron de la clase de Nave de Batalla, las más grandes que tienen los alienígenas en XCOM, por si no había quedado claro.**


	19. Chapter 19

_**Capítulo 19: Más juguetes y más letales enemigos**_

 **Quickie Dash / Agente Fast**

 **16 de agosto del año 987 DDNM**

 **Appelosa**

 **10:34 am**

*esta durmiendo con la cabeza apoyada en el mostrador de la agencia postal*

-"Quickie Dash?", pregunto una voz como me tocaba mi oreja.

-"Se lo relleno los datos después solo deme el paquete", decía yo al despertar con brusquedad como miraba a quien me despertó.

Una mensajera pegaso y al juzgar por el uniforme, de color marrón, son los que hacen las entregas a largas distancias desde Canterlot.

Lo se porque yo trabaja junto con ellos, no como una a larga distancia, pero los veía de vez en cuando.

-"Eh….tengo un paquete para usted", decía algo asustada por mi arrebato la pegaso como me daba la tablilla para firmar.

-"Oh…..eh….ok"; decía yo algo sonrojada y apenada por ese arrebato como le firmo su tablilla.

-"Mucho trabajo?", pregunto ella ya más tranquila.

-"Falta de el…..", decía yo media apenada como recogió la tablilla.

La verdad es que como me di cuenta que me volvería loca estando sola y sin hacer nada aquí, decidí volverme más nocturna y más duermo en el día que en la noche, así puedo realmente pasar más tiempo con Fresh…..y lastimosamente más tiempo con Nightly…..pero…..ya es soportable.

Y lo irónico es que el único cliente que me toco ayer me dijo que es lo mismo que hacía el antiguo repartidor…y no hay problema con ello.

Aunque me hubiera gustado que me lo hubieran dicho eso antes…*pensó eso medio enojada*

-"Ya quisiera estar en tu lugar", decía ella media envidiosa como arrastro una caja más cerca del mostrador.

Debe ser el paquete.

-"Créeme…no lo quisieras…..de ninguna forma", decía yo con honestidad.

-"Bueno…..de todas formas este es solo mi primer envió…nos vemos"; decía ella despidiéndose con cordialidad.

-"No hay problema", decía yo como también me despedía y la veía salir afuera, donde estaba otra pegaso que le estaba esperando con una carreta llena de grandes cajas.

Desearía salir de aquí y trabajar con ellos…...pero no puedo….

El deber manda…..

Ambos.

Bueno…..

Me pregunto que me han enviado.

*Arrastra el paquete detrás del mostrador y lo abre*

-"Guaooooo…...", decía asombrada al sacar la nueva arma oficial.

El mini cañón, junto con su arnes y su respectiva munición.

Ahora tengo uno.

Y eh medio practicado con Fresh y Nighty….rayos que esa yegua no le gusta estar sola, y más porque la agente Kitty más prefiere quedarse sola a leer sus cosas, ella es más reservada la verdad.

Con sus armas…y…..eh….como que aun no tengo la puntería más refinada…..

Pero creo que si le podría a dar a blancos que estén a menos de 20 metros….talvez…..a lo mucho…..si no se mueven…

Pero al menos ya puedo dejar la ballesta en reserva.

Porque realmente era malísima con ella, y recargaba muy lentamente.

Al menos al probar con los mini cañones de Fresh y Nighty me di cuenta que si soy muy buena cargando estas nuevas armas.

Lo hago más rápido de lo que ellos lo hacen.

Por lo menos, y eso para mi es una pequeña victoria.

Ahora a guardar el arma antes de que alguien lo veo….*pensó algo nerviosa al darse cuenta que la había estado manipulando sin pensar*

.-.-.-.-.-..-..-…-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-

 **Más tarde ese día…**

 **7:00 pm**

-"Hey…..Quickie…..despierta…..te quedaste dormida de nuevo", decía una voz familiar como me hacía cosquillas debajo de mi oreja.

-"Hey…jeje…ya basta….jeje.", decía yo como me despertaba con cosquillas por parte de Fresh.

-"Dormiste bien?", pregunto Fresh todo tranquilo.

-"Mejor me traigo una almohada a partir de mañana.."; decía yo como me estiraba y me hacia tronar un poco el cuello por la mala posición en que caigo dormida.

-"Pues aquí tienes una"; decía Nighty toda contenta detrás de Fresh como me da una almohada blanca bien acolchada como un gran malvavisco.

-"Gracias…..supongo…"; decía yo agradecida, aun algo adormecida.

-"Oye, la agente Tree y la agente Orange tienen sus propios mini cañones ya, tu también recibiste uno?", pregunto Fresh todo curioso.

-"Si", dije yo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-"Bien, ahora podemos practicar en las afueras todos juntos esta noche…aunque ellas se iran más temprano porque trabajan en la mañana", decía Fresh.

-"Y Kitty también recibió uno"; dijo Nighty toda emocionada, "Ahora si realmente todos podemos practicar"; decía ella bien alegre.

-"Pues que estamos esperando"; dije yo emocionada por practicar con mi propia arma la verdad.

Y porque ya parezco una batpony durmiendo todo el día y estando activa toda la noche cada día que pasa.

.-…-..-..-..-.-..-.-…-.

 **1 hora y 40 minutos más tarde, algo lejos al oeste del pueblo.**

 **Bajo la luz de la luna llena.**

 ***Bang***

-"Uf, casi le das hermana", decía alegre Nighty como aplaudía (chocar sus cascos en el suelo repetidamente) lo que hizo su hermana.

Que es fallar a la fila de latas sobre unas rocas que tenemos a 50 metros de nosotros.

El primer tiro después de varios minutos de explicación de como funcionan las armas y como usarlas.

-"Por eso me gusta más las armas cuerpo a cuerpo más"; decía toda neutra la agente Kitty.

-"Haber ahora yo"; decía la agente Tree algo impaciente y emocionada a la vez, solo usando su magia para estabilizar su arma.

Apunto…..y…

 ***bang***

 ***clank***

-"Siii, y a la primera", decía Tree emocionada, pese a que el retroceso del arma casi le golpea la cara con su culata al no estar tan preparada.

Pese a que se lo advirtieron Fresh y Nighty.

-"Estás usando magia, así cualquiera"; decía algo envidiosa Quickie.

-"Es que el arnés es demasiado incomodo….", decía Tree algo fastidiada.

-"Lo sabemos…pero todos tenemos que usarlo, además, con la armadura no la sientes", dijo Fresh todo tranquilo.

-"No quiero volver al pueblo y regresar….solo sigamos con esto"; decía yo algo fastidiada con el arnés que también me irritaba…..se nota que es para usar encima de la armadura.

En fin, solo volví a apuntar a las latas y apunte…intentando mantener estable el arma.

Y seguir apuntando…

Y seguir apuntando…

 ***bang***

Y esta vez una lata la vi vibrar.

-"Rozaste la lata…..esta vez estas mejorando", decía Fresh intentando ser positivo.

*Suspiro*

-"Algo es algo la verdad"; decía yo forzando una pequeña sonrisa, porque la verdad.

Si, algo es algo.

-"Haber mi turno"; decía Orange como también usaba magia para usar el arma.

Apunto por unos segundos y luego disparo.

 **Bang**

 ***clank***

-"Sii, le di igual" decía ella contenta, esta vez si sosteniendo el rifle con su magia de una manera más firme y no sufrió un fuerte retroceso.

-"Oh vamos!"; decía yo enojada.

-"Es que no podemos evitarlo, la magia realmente ayuda a manejar estas armas", decía Tree toda tranquila.

-"Haber genio, explícame porque ustedes disparan bien a la primera?"; pregunto yo algo enojada y celosa…..muy celosa.

-"La magia es parte de nosotros, y al agarrar las cosas con nuestra magia la sentimos como una extensión de nosotros, y como ya estamos acostumbradas a cargar cosas de más de 5kg con nuestra magia de forma seguida gracias a las practicas durante el entrenamiento mágico de combate, mantenerla estable no es mucho problema"; decía Tree como toda una nerd.

-"Y como es que no eran tan buenas con las ballestas?", pregunto con curiosidad Fresh.

-"Es que…al menos con estas armas solo apuntas al frente, hacia el blanco y disparas, así de fácil, con la ballesta o el arco tienes que calcular el ángulo…..y digamos que no éramos tan buenas en eso como tu Fresh"; decía algo apenada Tree.

-"No me sorprende entonces que Fresh haya dominado el mini cañón tan fácil"; decía Nighty sonando como toda una lambiscona como abrazaba a Fresh, "Y como lo haces sonar, la ballesta es para expertos y el mini cañon para los principiantes…no es así Fresh?", pregunto Nighty como le hablaba directo al oído de Fresh.

-"Eh…..bueno…."; Fresh no quería responder.

Como la agente Tree y Orange le miraban feo a Nighty.

-"Blonde mala…me prometiste que no serías una lambiscona en publico"; decía Kitty con su voz y tono neutro como de no se donde saco un spray de agua y empezó a rociar en la cabeza a Blonde.

-"No el spray…..", decía Blonde toda dramática como dejaba de abrazar a Fresh y retrocedía ante los rocíos del spray de Kitty.

Todos nos reíamos un poco ante esta escena.

Al menos agradecemos que Kitty este con nosotros.

Ella si sabe poner en línea a Nighty cuando se sobrepasa.

…..

Aunque no por nada aprovecha a hacer lo que quiera cuando ella no está.

Y estoy dormido.

Cosas que es mejor no recordar….

*le da un pequeño temblor*

Pobre ratita del desierto….no mereció morir así…

-"Ya….ya…voy a estar más mojada que cuando Fresh y yo lo hacemos…."; decía Nighty toda fastidiada por aun ser molestada por Kitty.

*se sonroja demasiado Quickie….y las otras agentes, y Fresh se encoja y se sonroje igual el*

Haciendo todo esto demasiado incomodo muy rápido.

-"Y que te dije de decir en voz alta de nuevo….no estamos con mama para que hablas así", decía ella toda neutra aun…pero con un pequeño toque de decepción en su voz.

-"Eh…..eh leído que es legal aquí….."; decía Tree, nuestra biblioteca andante….pero antes que terminara lo que iba a decir…..le interrumpí.

-"Si es sobre tener manada…..no gracias, ya tengo suficiente con ella", decía yo enojada como señalaba a Nighty.

-"No dijiste eso anoche cuando use mis colmillos en tus alas….y mi lengua en ya sabes donde, allí si decías que no tenías suficiente de mí", decía Nighty toda traviesa…..como solo Kitty siguió con lo suyo, y Nighty estaba boca arriba intentando protegerse en vano del roció de la botella de la agente Kitty, como si de una gata se tratara.

Todas las demás se sonrojaron y Fresh me miro sorprendido.

*suspiro*

-"No se para que me molesto….", decía yo como bajaba la cabeza derrotada.

Como diablos haces que una loquita entienda que no la queremos con nosotros?

-"Y cuando tuvieron tiempo para…..", decía algo curioso Fresh.

-"Cuando te fuiste a patrullar hace unos días ok…,….no fue gran cosa"; decía yo sonrojada y avergonzada, "Podemos dejar de hablar de nuestros temas personales y seguir con las practicas", decía yo toda irritada y super sonrojada.

-"Por mi esta bien"; decía toda neutra Kitty.

-"Yo solo iba a decir que es legal ir a trabajar ebrios….", decía muy sonrojada Tree.

-"Eh….eso no lo sabía", decía toda sorprendida la agente Orange.

-"Yo lo sabía, además de que aquí tienen la mejor Tequilla de toda la región", decía toda tranquila Kitty.

-"Tequilla?…..que es Tequilla?", pregunto confundida yo.

-"Es como la cidra, pero más alcohólica y tiene un sabor un poco más fuerte y fue traída por algunos inmigrantes de Aztecolt hace 15 años, y que se asentaron en la zona por ser tan calurosa como en su país", decía ella toda tranquila.

-"Sabes…la noche es joven, podemos aprovechar y probarla hoy", decía toda emocionada Orange.

-"Yo ya la probé a los dos días después de llegar….y si lo vale…..es la primera vez que tome una botella entera de algo alcohólico y me deja noqueada", decía la agente Kitty toda tranquila.

-"Oh…si lo dice ella es que es realmente fuerte"; decía Blonde emocionada.

-"No puedes ir Blonde…..tu embarazo", decía Fresh todo serio.

-"Auuu…."; decía Nighty toda decepcionada.

-"Y no solo eso, desperté al lado del cantinero esa noche", decía Kitty sonando toda tranquila.

-"Y es lindo?", pregunto la agente Tree algo curiosa.

-"Si, podría decirse"; decía toda tranquila como si no fuera la gran cosa Kitty.

-"Nos tienes que llevar pero ya…."; decía Orange algo sonrojada.

-"Podemos solo volver a las practicas…..esta conversación me esta poniendo bien incomodo", decía Fresh realmente, pero realmente incomodo.

Como las demás se decepcionaron un poco.

-"Si…..y ya habrá tiempo para beber después…", decía yo luego, con honestidad, para darles sus gustos.

Allí ya celebraron de nuevo como nos pusimos de nuevo a lo nuestro.

Porque estoy seguro que más quieren conocer al cantinero que probar la nueva bebida.

..-.-.-.-…-.-.-.-.-

 **1 hora y media más tarde.**

 **Ya bien cerca del pueblo.**

 **10:20 pm**

-"Me alegra que por fin hayas podido darle a la lata", decía Fresh como me abrazaba mientras seguíamos caminando de regreso al pueblo.

Como todos cargábamos nuestras armas en las espaldas.

-"Fueron varias horas pero creo que valió la pena", decía yo toda feliz como le sonreía de vuelta.

-"Ahora si, a fortalecer vínculos en el bar local", decía Tree toda tranquila.

Como ahora le llama nuestra simple salida al bar.

-"Pero solo por una hora….mañana tengo que despertarme temprano porque tengo que volver al puesto de fruta…bajo el ardiente sol….."; decía Orange no tan emocionada por ello.

-"Eh…..chicos….creo que hoy no habrá noche de vínculos…..", decía Nightly como señalaba algo cuando entrabamos por la calle central del pueblo.

Y este era dispersos por allí, varias capsulas alienígenas, de las que liberan el gas que atrapa a los ponys con ese gas verde.

Pero no hay nadie presente, las luces están apagadas, y el único brillo que hay es de la luna y de las mismas capsulas.

Y por como el gas ni esta flotando en el aire….es que el gas ya disperso hace buen rato…

-"Tenemos que ver si aun están cerca estos aliens…chicos, ustedes fíjense, nosotros iremos a por el resto de nuestras cosas, nos vemos al frente del cuartel local en 10 minutos"; decía Orange toda seria, como se señalaba a ella y a Tree, al ser ella aun la de mayor rango aquí, por eso daba la orden.

Todos asentimos.

Y como siempre Fresh estaba algo nervioso.

Pero aun así nos elevamos los que teníamos alas.

Esperando que realmente no hayamos llegado bien tarde.

Al elevarnos pudimos ver que al sureste del pueblo había otra de esas naves rectangulares con esas plataformas en su costado delantero con batería en ellas.

Y la parte trasera de la escotilla era bien visible desde aquí.

-"Bien….siguen aquí….", decía yo algo aliviada.

-"Y que hacemos ahora agente Delta?", pregunto la agente Kitty toda neutra.

-"Eh….porque me preguntas a mí eso?"; pregunto Fresh confundido.

-"Porque eres el segundo al mando por ser agente de tercera clase"; decía con voz neutra Kitty.

-"Oh….si…..lo había olvidado…", decía el más nervioso que antes.

-"Y que hacemos Delta…?", pregunto toda confiada esta Nighty en Fresh.

-"Eh….yo creo que…eh….", estaba hablando mucho más nervioso de lo normal Fresh.

-"Que los 3 con más puntería que vuelen al frente matando a los aliens de la cabina evitando que despeguen, mientras uno regresa a decirle el plan a los otros y así dando tiempo suficiente hasta que el resto llegue después de pedir refuerzos y tener todo el equipo con ellos para atacar desde el área de carga?", pregunto Kitty toda neutra.

-"Eh….si…..podemos hacer eso", decía Fresh muy nervioso e inseguro.

-"Es obvio quien va a ir a atacar"; decía Nighty abrazando a Fresh, "Ahora quien de ustedes 2 se cree la mejor tiradora?", pregunto Nighty como nos señalo a mí y a Kitty.

-"Yo puedo ir, tengo más control sobre el arma que mi compañera aquí"; decía Kitty como me señalaba.

-"Yo…..eh….no puedo negar eso…", decía yo aceptando eso, medio celosa, pero es la verdad.

-"Ok….les diré eso a las chicas, solo no mueran ok"; decía yo preocupada como le di un beso suave a Fresh en su hocico **(Si, es hocico, no labios….porque los ponys tienen labios..?, yo no se)** y luego Nighty me dio uno brusco y con lengua…

-"No es momento para esto maldita sea"; decía yo enojada como aparte a Nighty de mí.

-"Lo siento…..solo que esta situación me caliente un poco"; decía ella sonrojada.

Loca….

-"Solo ve", decía Kitty toda neutra como solo asentí y me dirigí a la base local para traer nuestros suplementos y armaduras, y claro, avisarle a las demás sobre esto.

Como ellos se dirigían hacia la nave.

.-.-.-.-…-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Fresh Night / Agente Delta**

Ok…no te asustes de más ahora Fresh…..

Ahora eres el líder provisional aquí…..

Tú puedes hacerlo…

Tú puedes hacerlo…

Yo puedo hacerlo…..*pensó intentando mantener la calma mientras volaba*

Aun sin armaduras o bombas…..

….

….

*traga saliva con nerviosismo*

Aun podemos hacerlo…*pensó súper nervioso de nuevo*

-"Veo movimiento haya abajo….."; decía Nighty como ya estábamos sobrevolando a gran altitud la nave, parece que son solo 2 minutos a vuelo rápido del pueblo.

Las otras si corren llegaran en 3 minutos fácilmente.

Para evitar ser vistos tan fácilmente nosotros tuvimos que volar a 300 metros de altura, pero aun así pudimos ver a al menos 9 fortachones cargando los cuerpos de los ponys dentro.

Y a 2 discos y sus 2 escoltas pequeñas para cada disco patrullando el área de carga…que mira en dirección al pueblo.

No por nada mantienen la mayoría de sus fuerzas allí.

Pero lo curioso es que no hay nadie vigilando esas plataformas con sus baterías de color verde.

Que raro.

-"No veo movimiento en las plataformas….", decía Kitty.

-"Pues…bajemos….pero con cuidado"; decía yo bien nervioso como las 3 nos preparamos con nuestras armas…preparando los mini cañones con los arneses ya puestos.

Y entonces descendimos muy pero muy despacio a la plataforma de la derecha.

Y fuimos lentamente hacia una pequeña rampa que da al interior de la nave, evitando por completo abrir las puertas rosas que hacen ruido al evaporarse.

Y como sabíamos que haríamos ruido apenas tocáramos con nuestros cascos el piso metálico, decidimos estar sobrevolándolo unos centímetros.

En el interior pudimos varias capsulas translucidas donde habían puesto a varios ponys, y 2 pares de rampas, un par a nuestra izquierda que llevaría al área de carga, y el otro par que lleva a la cabina.

Y como no vimos a nadie…subimos por la rampa que estaba a nuestra derecha.

Y evitando tocar el equipo alienígena que estaba en nuestro camino, llegamos hasta la gran puerta brillante rosa que llevaba a la cabina al parecer.

Los 3 nos miramos y aunque yo estaba hasta sudando de los nervios…Nighty parecía algo tranquila con solo estar a mi lado y Kitty seguía con su expresión neutra, pero al juzgar por su respiración algo acelerada, podía notar que estaba algo nerviosa, o igual que yo.

Pero bueno….

Yo solo suspire, puse mi rifle en alto listo para disparar. Y…esperando que la puerta no fuera solida volé hacia ella y apenas la atravesé esta se desvaneció haciendo un poco de ruido, y Nighty y Kitty me siguieron.

Al atravesarla.

Solo vimos más equipo alienígena y 2 puertas en los costados que llevaban a una zona abierta más adelante.

Más bien, se podía sobrevolar tranquilamente los equipos que había en medio de las 2 puertas, haciendo que esas 2 puertas en los costados sean inútiles.

De porque están allí en primer lugar?

En fin, no había nadie en esa zona.

Así que decidimos sobrevolar hasta ese equipo alienígena entre las puertas inútiles.

Y allí abajo pudimos verlas.

A 2 de las ahora llamadas Vipe de los cabezones nuevos viendo sus equipos alienígenas, en esa cabina que estaba medio piso debajo de nuestra posición, haciendo que tengamos la ventaja de altura.

Yo y Nighty disparamos a los más peligrosos para nosotros en estos momentos.

Los cabezones.

Porque sin nuestros cascos, nos controlarían fácilmente con sus poderes oscuros.

 **Bang**

 **Bang**.

Tiro directo, ambos les dimos en la cabeza.

Kitty por desgracia pensó lo mismo que nosotros y también le disparo a uno de los cabezones, dándole en el pecho.

Dejando a las 2 serpientes sabiendo que estábamos allí.

Y antes que se pusieran a dispararnos.

Una abrió fuego contra nosotros, y no nos logro dar en absoluto, pero perece que solo disparo para dispersarnos como la otra se retiró a cubrirse detrás de una de sus máquinas alienígenas que no era lo suficientemente grande para cubrirla toda.

Y esos tiros fallidos de la serpiente hiso su cometido como los 3 retrocedimos y nos cubrimos detrás de sus equipos alienígenas del piso de arriba.

Se escuchaba como sus equipos crujían por los disparos continuos…..así que los 3 sabiendo que no aguantaría tanto nuestra cobertura, retrocedimos hasta la puerta principal que da a esta gran cabina.

Y justo a tiempo como sus máquinas estallaron en miles de pedazos como los proyectiles verdes lo destruyeron.

Así que nos pusimos atentos por si se asomaban.

Y lo hicieron ambas a la vez, subiendo e intentar cubrirse con los marcos bien gruesos de esas puertas inútiles, claro, una en cada lado.

Y en perfecta sincronía Nighty y yo disparamos a una.

Y a pesar de que estaba en movimiento, le logre dar a una en la cabeza….viendo y escuchando como caía muerta al piso de abajo.

Aunque Nighty solo le puso dar en uno de sus brazos, haciendo que tumbara su arma.

Pero aun así se cubrió detrás de la puerta, sin necesidad de regresar por su arma.

Diablos….

Kitty no quiso quedarse atrás y viendo eso fue corriendo hacia ella, para al menos dispararle a la Viper a quemarropa.

* **regurgita miento***

Oh no….

-"Espera Kitty…..", quería advertirle como ella sobrevolando un poco el suelo ella la logro flanquear a la serpiente.

 ***escupitajo bien sonoro***

 **BANG**

Ambas se dispararon entre sí.

Parece que al menos ahora si Kitty le logró dar en el pecho.

Pero la serpiente le logró lanzar su fastidioso gas venenoso directo a la cara.

Haciendo que ella descendiera al suelo y empezara a toser.

Pero muy fuerte.

-"Kitty"; dijo ella evitando gritar, pero bien preocupada como fue a ver como estaba su hermana, como yo estaba recostado en la puerta, aliviado de que hayamos evitado su despegue.

 ***aullido grutural bien fuerte***

Oh no…..

Ya saben que estamos aquí…*pensó asustado*

Entonces me fui a asomar por uno de los equipos aliengienas a mi izquierda, de la barandilla de esta sala intermedia.

Y pude ver que de un pasillo directo de la zona de carga, veo a 2 enormes criaturas, un poco más grandes que los grandotes con armadura verde venir corriendo hacia nosotros.

Se siente el poder en sus pisadas, como solo la veo usar una voluminosa armadura roja y 2 grandes guantes con enormes cuchillas en ellos.

-"Vienen 2!", le grite como me puse a cubierto sobre unos equipos alienígenas.

Como empecé a dispararles.

Y aprovechando que estaban en el pasillo ese, pude darle a uno en la cabeza.

 **Bang**

Pero a pesar de que le había hecho un gran hueco en parte de la cabeza y sangre verde saliendo de esta.

Este avanzaba en una furia ciega aun hacia mi.

El otro que le acompaña ni le importo que su compañero este herido, este igual sigue por el pasillo.

Y por los nervios para cuando dispare mi segundo tiro contra esa criatura, le di en el pecho, haciéndolo retroceder un poco….pero aun en ira seguía corriendo hacia nosotros.

Y para cuando llegaron al otro extremo de esta sala.

De los costados, de al parecer de unos pasillos que no se pueden ver desde mi posición, salen 2 fortachones con armaduras verdes de cada lado de 2 gigantescas puertas brillantes que dan al área de carga.

Haciendo que haya en total 6 enemigos.

oH no oh noooooo

 **bang**

Disparo otro tiro a la bestia de carga que este le da en el cuello haciéndolo caer ya….por fin, muerto.

Pero el otro viene hacia mi corriendo, como 2 se cubren en las paredes de cada lado de esas puertas grandes, y 2 en el equipo alienígena que hay en la barandilla del otro lado.

Y empiezan a disparar a mi posición, haciendo que me tenga que agachar como una lluvia de proyectiles verdes empiezan a venir a mi dirección, como escucho crujir los aparatos alienígenas donde me cubría, además de la pared que da a la cabina también recibía impactos cuando fallaban los tiros.

Me empiezo a arrastrar fuera de esa área e intentar llegar hacia dentro del área de la cabina.

Como escucho también el retumbar de los pasos de esa nueva criatura.

Venir como si estuviera en modo berserker.

Sin importarle nada con intención de matarme a mí.

Entonces los disparos se detienen como yo ya logro cubrirme detrás de unos equipos más grandes, y que al parecer resisten enormemente los disparos alienígenas y que hacen que cubran a cualquiera que quiera ir por la entrada a la cabina por ser tan altos también.

Pero no me dan ni tiempo de descansar como veo a la alienígena en modo berserker ya subir por la rampa de mi izquierda a toda velocidad con sus cuchillas desplegadas listas para desollarme vivo.

Y yo por nervios y acto reflejo logró al menos disparar.

Pero no le doy a la cabeza.

Le doy en el estomagó casi a quemarropa.

Haciéndola parar su embestida por un pequeño momento.

 ***rugido de batalla***

Rugue con fuerza como yo luchaba por solo intentar disparar de nuevo.

Como le logro dar otro disparo, también en el estomago.

En el mismo punto que antes, abriendo más la herida, haciendo un notorio hueco en ella.

Y a pesar de que la criatura sangraba profusamente, esta no más volvió a intentar embestirme.

Y entonces a apenas 1 metro de mí, la criatura salto con los brazos listos para darme un tremendo golpe demoledor….y viéndolo todo en cámara lenta…solo dispare mi ultima bala del cargador, dándole en el pecho...aun haciendo poco efecto en la criatura.

Y cuando parecía que me iba a dar con todas sus fuerzas.

 **BANG**

 **BANG**

Una bala le atravesó el cráneo de lado y la otra el cuello, la zona de la columna.

Vi como sus brazos solo se desviaron hacia el frente….pero aun así….todo su peso iba a caer sobre mí.

Esto va a doler…...

 ***PHAF***

(El berserker cae sobre el y el arma que llevaba el se queda como un mástil por el agujero donde hirió al Berserker)

-"Delta!", oí a alguien gritar…como sentía solo dolor…..

En cada parte de mi cuerpo.

Pero no pase mucho tiempo debajo del monstruo.

Como sentí como la criatura me la quitaban de a poco de encima…

Y como me tomaban de los hombros y me sacaban de debajo de la criatura.

Era Nighty…..mientras que Kitty con los ojos medio hinchados y tosiendo hacía palanca con su arma para ayudarme a que me sacaran de allí.

Nighty me saco con rapidez de debajo de la bestia y me ponía a cubierto como Kitty camino a la otra pared no destruida de la cabina

Me dolía todo el cuerpo….y sentía muchos fluidos…..por todos lados…

-"Mantenlo consciente Kitty…..se ve muy mal"; decía Nighty toda preocupada.

Como vi como ella volvía a mi antigua posición a seguir dando batalla.

Ten cuidado NIghty….que aun quedan 4…..

.-.-..-..-..-.-…-.-.-.-.—

 **Nighty Songbird / Agente Blonde**

 **En esos momentos**

Mi hermoso tirador esta incapacitado y mi hermana igual.

Hora de demostrar que estoy de verdad en su nivel. *pensó con determinación*

*como volvía al aparato alienígena grande para cubrirse, justo en las patas también del berserker muerto*

Los disparos cesaron cuando su monstruo nos atacó.

A ver donde están ahora.

*Se asoma un poco por la izquierda*

Y veo a uno de esos fortachones de armadura verde subir lentamente por la rampa con precaución.

Y nos vemos a la vez y nos disparamos a la vez.

El dándole muy cerca de mí, pero le dio al aparato alienígena.

Yo al menos le pude dar en el pecho, muy cerca del cuello.

Matándolo en el acto.

Pero no fue el único disparo como del otro lado de la sala me empezaron a disparar.

Como escuche pasos detrás de mí, que venían de la rampa de mi lado derecho.

Y usando la cobertura me asome con el arma lista para disparar.

Y vi al fortachón apartando con brusquedad a su monstruo muerto a un lado para hacerle espacio para andar.

Pero ese pequeño momento me dio una oportunidad valiosa para darle en la cabeza.

Volando por completo su cráneo de ese maldito ser.

Si!

2 fuera.

Faltan el resto.

 ***rugido de enojo***

Y mis orejas captan como quitan un pasador de algún tipo.

Y entonces veo sus bombas ovaladas alienígenas caer cerca de mí.

Y yo solo salto de vuelto a la cabina, como las bombas estallan con fuerza.

Quemándome toda la cola, prendiéndola en llamas y las patas traseras sentí como me quemaban.

Como increíblemente esa enorme maquina alienígena del centro sigue sin ceder, pese a que ya en algunos puntos esta echando chispas.

Y la otra pared que quedaba intacta se la ve agrietada, y el fortachón que mate y el monstruo ese volados en pedazos y hasta derretidos algunas partes de ellos en el suelo.

Pero bueno al aterrizar al suelo me volteo rápidamente y con desesperación empiezo a apagar el fuego de mi bonita cola rubia.

Que se quemó tanto al punto de que solo quedo a un centímetro antes de llegar a la parte carnosa de mi colita. **(Los que ven fanarts de mlp y ven como las hacen quedar cuando están calvos, ya se harán una idea de como quedo su cola, que está a un centímetro de ese apéndice)**

Mis patas traseras me ardían mucho…y se veían quemadas, pero suerte que solo de 2nd grado….no tan grave…..pero aun duele mucho.

-"Retrocedan y vayan abajo…..ahora..", decía yo adolorida como veía a Kitty hablándole a Fresh.

Que se notaba por suerte aun consciente.

Pero la sangre escapándose por su hocico y orejas nunca es buena señal.

Kitty volteo hacia donde escucho mi voz.

Como la veía con los ojos algo más hinchados, como aun tosía.

Y con dificultad ella solo asintió y empezó a hacer eso.

Con mucho cuidado.

Como yo me ponía de pie….pese a que sentía mucho dolor en mis patas traseras.

Y empecé a volar un poco y no apoyar mis patas traseras ya y retrocedí hasta la otra sección de la cabina, y quedar solo asomando mi arma y mi cabeza por el segundo nivel de la cabina en donde estábamos antes.

Como ya Kitty y Fresh al menos estaba en la rampa bajando al primer nivel de la cabina cuando pude ver como los 2 enemigos venían hacia nosotros por ambas rampas de la sala.

Como yo estaba apuntando a la izquierda y al menos le pude dar en el pecho a este matándolo a penas se asomó.

Como el que quedaba empezó a abrir fuego, pero como estaba un poco lejos, falló el tiro apenas se asomo ya completo con su arma, y entonces fue allí cuando deje de asomarme.

No sabía por donde vendría así que lo único que pude hacer era esperar y escuchar por donde vendrían los pasos.

Y los sentí que estaba yendo hacia la puerta extrañamente ubicada a mi izquierda.

Y entonces yo apunto hacia esa puerta.

Esperando a que salga…..y entonces cuando veo su arma asomarse por la puerta y a el mismo salir de allí….

 ***bang***

Directo al pecho, pero como estaba en movimiento el solo siguió de largo y cayó al primer nivel…..muerto ya.

Listo…..

Ya no hay más…..

Al menos que…..

*Se asoma de nuevo*

No veo a nadie venir…..y tampoco escucho nada.

Pero por si acaso me pongo a esperar allí.

Con el arma en alto, con las piernas traseras doliendo….

No dejare que esas bestias hagan daño a mi esposo y mi hermana. *pensó con determinación*

Solo espero que las chicas lo logren.

 ***bang***

 ***bang***

 ***bang***

Escucho 3 disparos lejanos simultáneos…

Haciéndome sonreír…..porque ya se que ya llego los refuerzos.

Pero ahora….llegarán hasta nosotros?.

-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.

 **Quickie Dash / Agente Fast**

 **2 minutos antes**

 **A 200 metros de la nave, más precisamente, el área de carga.**

 **Detrás de unas simples rocas.**

(Ya todas están con sus respectivas armaduras básicas, sus bombas y sus armas)

-"Ok…son 11 enemigos, y están rodeados de ponys inconscientes así que no podemos usar las granadas"; decía Orange toda seria.

-"Y están todos alborotados", decía yo como los miraba a esos fortachones que no paraban de mirar hacia el interior de su nave, esperando algo, mientras los aliens mecánicos siguen flotando encima de los ponys vigilándolos.

Los disparos lejanos que escuchamos debe ser porque les dieron pelea los chicos.

Espero que todavía estén bien…

-"Escuchen…..tenemos que sacar a esos discos lejos de los ponys, porque si los matamos encima, ya saben que pasa", decía toda seria también Orange.

Explotan.

-"Sus mecánicas son sensibles a nuestra magia, como ese bípedo de energía, talvez estos también lo sean"; sugirió Tree.

-"Pero sigo diciéndolo, que hacemos?", pregunto Orange toda seria y en voz alta más a ella misma que preguntándonos a nosotros.

-"Podríamos disparar a los fortachones primeros y luego ya encargarnos de los mecánicos", yo sugerí.

-"Si…..pero como sin tener que matar a los nuestros", decía Orange toda pensativa.

-"Podemos…dispararles a los fortachones primero como dice Fast, y luego hago que nos teletransportamos las 2 al centro de todos ellos, ya que están medio agrupados, tu manteniendo un escudo al llegar y yo ampliando el escudo después, dirigido a todo lo considerado enemigo, y pum, la descarga mágica los destruye y los aleja explotando los mecánicos bien lejos de los civiles", decía Tree.

-"Mmmm…..sería mucho riesgo…..demasiado…..", decía Orange algo insegura como se tocaba su herida sanada en su muslo izquierdo.

-"Es eso o esperar 30 minutos a que lleguen refuerzos de Dodge City", decía Tree.

-"Y quiero ver si Fresh esta bien….porque sucedieron muchos disparos y explosiones"; decía yo preocupada.

-"Y las otras agentes", decía Orange.

-"Si, y ellas también", decía yo algo fría.

-"Bien…ya que no tenemos opción…..hagamos lo primero", decía Orange algo preocupada.

Como las 3 asentimos.

-"Y apunta al pecho Fast, así no fallaras a esos monstruos robustos", decía Tree para dándome ánimos.

Yo solo asentí ante lo que dijo.

-"A la cuenta de 3…...", decía Orange como ambas preparábamos las armas, "1…2…..", dio un ultimo suspiro antes de terminar, "3", decía ella con algo de nerviosismo

Como sus armas brillaron y salimos de la cobertura.

Y solo apuntamos y disparamos.

Las 3 les dimos a nuestros blancos.

Ellas les dieron en la espalda, justo en donde es su columna.

Matándolos a sus blancos.

Yo le di al mio también en la espalda, pero en uno de sus costados, en la zona baja.

Mierda….no lo mate.

Es que están muy lejos, aun con mira.

Pero le di…..por lo menos.

Aun teniendo la sorpresa de nuestra parte, cuando se dieron cuenta de que habían perdido a 2, se voltearon en nuestra dirección.

-"Ahora"; decía con brusquedad Tree como empezaron a cargar sus cuernos.

Como los disparos no se hicieron esperar en nuestra posición, por parte de los enemigos mecánicos.

Como los fortachones se atrincheraban en pequeños equipos alienígenas puestos en la bahía de carga, aprovechando el fuego de cobertura de sus maquinas.

Yo me puse a cubierto detrás de las rocas, como Orange materializo con su magia una burbuja escudo para Tree y ella.

Como entonces Tree después de unos pocos segundos de disparos las teletransporto en medio de todos los enemigos.

Y aun con el escudo levantado Tree combino su magia con la de Orange y la expandió su burbuja escudo con increíble rapidez chocando contra los mecánicos haciendo que apenas contactaron con los escudos, empezaran a echar muchas chispas y cuando llego a expandirse al menos 70 metros a la redonda aproximadamente, les llego a todos los enemigos mecánicos, que fueron arrojados lejos de los civiles, y los discos solo estallando en el aire, sobrecargados con la magia.

Y los fortachones con armadura también salieron volando fuera de sus coberturas hacia las paredes de su nave con mucha fuerza, pero por desgracia no fue suficiente para matarlos, solo aturdirlos.

Y aunque ambas estaban algo cansadas al usar tanta magia a la vez.

Sostuvieron sus armas con su magia de nuevo que también habían teletransportado junto a ellas, y les dispararon a los fortachones en sus horrendas caras.

Ya al estar bien cerca de ellos.

Y no dejaron que el que había herido se terminara de levantar y le dispararon ambas en su pecho, matándolo.

Eso si que fue increíblemente arriesgado…que bien que funciono. *pensó aliviada como fue volando hacia ellas, en plena rampa repleta de civiles ponys inconscientes*

No entiendo mucho de magia.

Pero creo que cuando el usuario reconoce a alguien como enemigo, el escudo solo repele al enemigo, haciendo que no dañaran a los civiles.

Con razón Tree lo propuso hacer en primer lugar.

*llega ante ellas que se sentaron y empezaron a jadear algo cansadas*

-"Ahora busquemos a los demás"; dije yo toda seria.

Ellas asintieron y con algo de cansancio se levantaron, pero para cuando hicieron eso, yo ya me había adelanto y me había adentrado en la nave.

Pase por un pasillo donde había rastros de sangre verde y fue allí cuando vi la escena que había en el medio de la nave.

Había un monstruo nuevo bien enorme, pero sin armas, tirado muerto en la barandilla del lado de la zona carga.

El área de la pared de la cabina estaba destrozada, con restos de equipo alienígena destruido y partes desmembradas de algunos aliens y cuerpos de más fortachones tirados por allí.

Además de que solo un único aparato alienígena, chamuscado y echando chispas se mantenía en el centro de esa pasarela, testimonio de la batalla que pasó acá.

Así que solo me aproxime hacia la cabina…..ya con más precaución y allí la vi…rastros de sangre…..sangre de pony que fue arrastrada más adentro de la cabina alienígena, por una puerta que separa este nivel de la cabina con el siguiente que parecía bajar.

Oh…..y la cabeza de Nighty sobresaliendo sobre una destruida barandilla del segundo nivel de esta cabina alienígena extrañamente grande.

-"Blonde!"; grite preocupada como volé hacia ella

Y ella entonces también se elevó.

Y también voló hacia mí.

Y ella me abrazo con fuerza…..como yo…también lo tuve que hacer.

-"Me alegra de que llegarán….pude salvarlos hasta que llegarán…...", decía ella feliz….pero notándose cansada.

Y fue entonces cuando lo sentí algo mojado en mis patas traseras.

Nos separamos y pude ver que sus patas traseras de Nighty estaban con quemaduras graves y sangrantes.

Y que no dejaban de gotear.

-"Ahora si me disculpas…tengo que echarme un ratito…", decía ella como se acostaba en el suelo.

Yo la deje allí descansando como fui al primer nivel de la cabina.

Y allí los vi.

Kitty estaba tosiendo un poco….como se le veía los ojos hinchados.

Y a Delta echado boca arriba, y se notaba muy mal.

Y al ver los cuerpos también de algunas Vipers cerca de ellos, pude saber porque Kitty esta así.

Yo toda preocupada no más fui hacía Fresh.

-"Delta…..Delta…estas bien?", pregunto yo toda preocupada como lo vi de cerca…todo su cuerpo bien moreteado, sus alas dobladas en angulos anti naturales, y sangre seca en sus orejas y su hocico.

-"No….me duele todo…..un monstruo cayó sobre mí…"; decía el notándose en completo dolor.

-"Por todos los cielos Blonde….!", oí gritar a Orange toda preocupada como por fin al parecer habían llegado hacia aquí ellas.

-"Son las demás…..han ganado?", pregunto el.

-"Shhh…shhh…..no te preocupes…..si, hemos ganado….tu solo ahorra fuerzas…..ahorra fuerzas", dije yo como empezaba a lagrimear.

En serio se notaba muy mal.

-"Le…..cayo….*tos*…una bestia…*tos*…con armadura…..*Tos*…..encima", decía Kitty con la garganta notablemente irritada.

-"Tuve suerte…..que no fue a peor….", decía Fresh intentando sonreír pero se notaba con mucho dolor.

-"Tu solo tranquilo Fresh"; al demonio los nombres código en todo momento, "Vas a salir de está", decía yo como tuve que aguantarme las ganas de abrazarlo.

No quería empeorar nada si le abrazaba.

-"No te preocupes Blonde…aparte de los refuerzos, un equipo de agentes extras están trayendo la ayuda medica por si acaso desde Canterlot pero va a tardar, traen a esa doctora experta que tanto se oyó hablar", decía Orange haya arriba con Blonde.

-"Aquí están Kiity y Delta, y si que están mal", decía yo casi gritando.

Como mi grito hizo que se asomaran y ver de que hablo.

Y suspiraron a la vez todas preocupadas.

-"Bueno, también la división de Dodge City trae su propio medico y están al llegar"; decía Orange intentando ser positiva como bajaba a vernos Tree.

Esto serán los minutos más tensos de espera que alguna vez tenga que pasar.

..-…-.-…-..-..-..-..-.-…-..-.

 **50 minutos después…..**

 **Afuera de la nave.**

(Se ve varios guardias reales rodeando la nave y empezar a desmantelarlo, y una carpa montada en el desierto con una cruz en ella)

(Y se ve a un pony tierra con una bata de doctor saliendo de ella, como están esperando afuera de ella, Fast, Orange y Tree)

-"Y como están doc?"; pregunto preocupada.

-"El más grave es el batpony…..no estoy tan acostumbrado a tratar a los de su especie…pero sus órganos internos si que son parecidos a los de cualquiera…y allí si pude hacer algo, con algunas costillas rotas, alas dislocadas, un cráneo parcialmente fracturado y varias hemorragias internas, tuvo suerte de seguir con vida hasta ahora, pero puede que no se ponga de pie hasta dentro de unas semanas"; decía el doctor.

Como yo solo empezaba a llorar de alegría.

-"La batpony rubia tiene sus patas traseras, casi hasta la zona de la cadera con quemaduras de entre primer y segundo grado, perdió algo de sangre…pero no es nada de que preocuparse"; decía el doctor.

Como nadie hablo para que pudiera continuar.

-"Y la otra batpony ya dentro de unas horas el veneno abandonara su sistema y se pondrá como nueva, ella si que fue la menos herida de los 3"; decía bien agradecido el doctor.

-"Eso nos alegra un montón doctor", decía toda agradecida las demás.

-"Ya pueden pasar si quieren, pero no los molesten demasiado"; decía el como el doctor ya se retiraba como la guardia a lo lejos comenzaba ya el desmantelado de la nave.

Claro, después de haber llevado a sus hogares a los civiles.

-"Creo que mejor tu pasa sola, después de todos no queremos ser de mucha molestia…"; decía Orange toda educada.

-"Y es más personal para ti", decía Tree toda educada igual.

Entonces yo entre y ver a unas enfermeras retirando ya los equipos médicos llenos de sangre para limpiarlos en otro lugar.

Y casi empiezo a llorar de nuevo al ver como quedo Delta.

Todo su torso y estomago vendado.

Su cabeza completamente vendada y con un collarín, estando el conectado a un respirador artificial y un monitor cardiaco como está el clásico suero conectado en su pata delantera.

-"Oh Delta…me alegro que de verdad no hayas muerto…..", decía yo entre lagrimas como me acerque a su camilla.

Las otras están inconscientes en sus propias camillas descansando.

Pero antes que siguiera diciendo algo más.

Alguien más entra a la carpa.

Era una doctora unicornio de pelaje amarillo y melena de color crema de un peinado algo corto.

-"Mmmm…quemaduras y a alguien que aplasto a un monstruo…..que pena que no estuve aquí para curarles"; decía la doctora algo decepcionada como entro.

-"Y tu eres la doctora esa de Canterlot?", pregunto yo algo confundida por su comportamiento.

-"Si, Dra. Clansy a su servicio…solo si puedes pagarlo o eres un reto para mí, allí si lo hago gratis, o si no es bajo estas condiciones de después de combate como está"; decía ella toda soberbia como su cuerno se iluminaba y se ponía a examinar a Nighty.

-"Hey...eso no está bien"; decía yo medio enojada.

-"Tranquila querida, hoy es lo tercero….."; decía la doctora toda tranquila como seguía examinando a Nighty.

-"Mmmm…el doctor hizo un buen trabajo…no se nota daño en los nervios ni en musculos así que estará bien…..se verá algo arrugada como la piel de un viejo, pero vivirá y seguirá siendo útil"; decía ella toda tranquila como paso a Nighty.

-"Mmmmm…..mmmmmmmmmm….ese idiota….."; decía ella con leve molestia como puso su cuerno en el área del cuello, y con su magia, hizo que pudiéramos ver el interior del cuello de Delta.

Como si fuera rayos X en vivo.

-"Maldito descuidado…", decía ella como elevo con cuidado con su magia a Delta, y apuntando a un hueso de su columna **(una vertebra),** vi como ese hueso brillo por unos segundos, "Echo", dijo como dejo de hacerle algo a ese hueso y lo bajo lentamente a el.

-"Que…..que fue lo que hizo?"; pregunto yo toda confundida.

-"Salvarle la vida a tu amigo por supuesto", decía ella toda soberbia de nuevo como siguió examinando a mi esposo.

-"Pero si dijo el doctor que estaba fuera de peligro", decía yo incrédula.

-"Pues es un imbécil….no vio que su primera vertebra estaba imperceptiblemente dislocada…..no para cortar totalmente los nervios, pero estaba a punto si se movía el por su cuenta, y al hacerlo podría quedar paralitico toda su vida, suerte que estuve yo para solucionarlo", decía ella toda orgullosa como seguía revisando a Fresh.

-"Pero si tu misma dices que fue imperceptiblemente dislocada…..entonces como rayos lo hubiera visto el sin magia?", pregunto yo muy confundida.

-"Con rayos X…o con un unicornio que haya estudiado el hechizo de transparencia para poder ver a través de la piel sin intervención quirúrgica…cielos, hasta un novato sabría hacer eso con un paciente tan grave, de revisar si su columna esta bien por todos los cielos"; decía ella medio enojada como seguía revisando a Fresh.

-"Oh…..y aquí hay otro problema….mala colocación de los ligamentos del ala derecha de tu amigo"; decía ella como levitaba a Fresh y hacía lo mismo que hizo con su cuello, lo hizo medio transparente, y podía ver los musculos.

Y yo no sabía que estaba mal.

Pero si ella decía que estaba mal…

Ella con un poco de fuerza lo coloco según ella en su lugar y siguió revisándolo.

-"Mmm…..aunque no lo quiera admitir…..también le dislocaron ya sabes que", decía ella como examinaba las partes bajas de Fresh, "Tienes suerte chica…se curara…pero no esperes hacerlo en al menos 1 semana"; decía ella como me guiñaba el ojo.

-"Hey, a diferencia de su otra esposa, me importa si se va a poner bien, no si se le para o no"; dije yo ya medio enfadada y sonrojada a la vez.

-"Uff…para ser militar no aguantas nada…..", decía ella toda burlona como apagaba su cuerno.

Lo que me irrito más.

-"Pero bueno, el estará bien, según que tan bien le cuiden, se sanará por completo en una semanas a lo mucho", decía ella como me sonreía toda tranquila y ya iba a salir como me dio un beso en la mejilla, "Cuidate hermosa, si te hieren fuera del trabajo, con las yeguas a cambio de una noche a solas te hago la consulta gratis, pero claro, si regresas a Canterlot", dijo ella como me guiño un ojo como salía.

Lo que me dejo demasiado confundida en el lugar.

Porque el ACM tiene a ponys tan raros?.

Y más ponys que hablan una mezcla de acentos de Aztecolt y Equestre.

.-…-..-.-.-.. .-.-..—

 **Comet Shimmer**

 **17 de agosto del año 987 DDNM**

 **6:00 pm**

-"Bien chicos, nueva unidad enemiga, además que es hora que me digan que tenemos de nuevo esta semana"; decía yo todo serio como tranquilamente Mirash estaba preparando el café.

-"Esta nueva criatura es una variación más resistente de los fortachones que conocemos, además que tenía una armadura difícil de retirar, además de feromonas que posiblemente aumente sus habilidades y suprima el dolor de su sistema, feromonas que hasta podrían afectar a los fortachones también, lo que explica el porque aun con heridas de gravedad logro resistir tantos disparos"; decía la Dra. Heart toda seria.

-"Y un avance nuevo que me quieras contar?", pregunte yo.

-"Si, gracias a que Viper fue muy cooperativa, pudimos hacer pruebas constantes para tratar de encontrar una cura rápida para su veneno, y gracias al aporte de unas plantas medicinales recomendadas por Zecora y los extractos sacados del saco de veneno de las Vipers muertas, hemos podido crear un aerosol que no solo neutralizara el veneno, si no que también tiene propiedades de cicatrización, para que así los agentes con solo aplicar el aerosol en la herida, este pare las hemorragias hasta que llegue un doctor competente", decía la doctora ya más orgullosa.

-"Y funciona?", pregunto yo.

-"Para las heridas si se lo puedo asegurar, lo probamos en un trabajador de la fábrica que se hizo un leve corte en su costado cuando trabajaba, y si cicatriza y no tiene efectos secundarios adversos por donde creemos hasta ahora, y lo que cura los efectos de su veneno, eso aun esta por verse, ahora solo esperamos que de la orden para que podamos fabricarlo"; decía ella toda seria.

-"Mmmm…..bien, háganlo, así evitaremos la muerte por desangramientos en los combates, me conformo con eso"; dije yo todo serio, "Alguna cosa más?", pregunte a Heart y ella negó con la cabeza, lo que hizo que fuera el turno de Mind.

Haciendo que Mirash aprovechara y le sirviera café a la doctora.

-"Y aunque se perdió muchas computadoras alienígenas en el combate, las de mayor importancia se salvaron, lo que fue suficiente para nosotros"; decía todo positivo el profesor Mind, "Oh, y pudimos diseñar los trajes para los pegasos y batponys, al colocar una batería más grande en la espalda, para que el efecto pasivo que tienen las pequeñas alas de los pegasos para hacerlos volar, también afecta a las alas de la armadura, porque si, cuando dijimos protección completa, es completa, y eso incluye las alas, aprovechando el blindaje flexible de las Vipers, pero solo en el área carnosa, las plumas sin tocar"; decía el todo serio.

-"Bien….bien….eso me gusta"; decía yo, "Algo más?", pregunto yo.

El negó con la cabeza, como le siguió Force entonces.

Y claro, Mirash le dio café a Mind.

-"Para dentro de una semana podremos tener mini cañones para todos los agentes, ya enviamos 4 armaduras acomodados para su tipo de musculatura y forma para los agentes pony tierrra apostados en Dodge City, esperamos completar las 40 armaduras completas para todos los agentes pony tierra en 2 semanas"; decía Force todo tranquilo.

-"Pues tendrás ahora que también construirlos para pegasos y bat ponys, eso cuanto te tomara?", pregunto yo.

-"Mmm…hay unos 77 agentes pegasos y batponys…..creo que si también los vamos construyendo en una línea de montaje a parte a la de los pony tierra….hace que el tiempo para completar las armaduras de los bat pony se alargue a 5 semanas, y para completar todos los trajes para nuestros voladores, unas 9 semanas a lo mucho si el trabajo no es tan complicado", decía el todo pensativo.

-"Y solo espera a que termine las de unicornio…"; murmuraba Mind.

-"Eso también…..pero, por ahora enfoquémonos en los que no son unicornios, los nuestros pueden crear escudos, los demás solo dependen de sus armaduras y su agilidad para no morir", dije yo todo serio, "Pero para cuando llegue la hora de trabajar las armaduras de los unicornios, me avisan para contratar a otros 10 voluntarios para la fábrica".

Force asintió.

-"Y eso es todo?"; pregunto yo como ya Mirash le daba una taza de café a Force.

-"Si…..eso podría ser todo por ahora"; dijo Mind todo pensativo.

-"Por ahora si"; decía la doctora Heart también.

-"Sip"; dijo Force sin más todo tranquilo.

-"Ahora bien, pueden irse a volver a sus puestos"; decía yo todo tranquilo como ellos asintieron y se fueron.

Y una vez cerraron la puerta cuando se fueron.

Yo hable.

-"Mmm….me agrada que no hubo muertos esta vez...y que nuestros avances intentando proteger y armas a los nuestros vayan a toda maquina"; decía yo realmente optimista.

-"Y que Clansy hace lo que le gusta"; decía Mirash con una sonrisa optimista.

-"Tener a agentes heridos no es algo bueno Mirash, ya deberías saberlo", decía yo medio serio.

-"Lo siento"; decía ella algo apenada como su cara de apenada era bien tierna.

-"No me puedo enojar contigo"; decía yo ya más relajado, no pudiendo mantenerme serio con ella.

Y ella solo sonrió.

-"Y….sexo de celebración?", pregunto ella con una sonrisa como venía hacia mí.

-"Tu ya me conoces"; decía yo todo sonriente.

No se porque no invita a la doctora a esto, con todas las indirectas, y directas que le da a ella.

Después de todo.

No me importa compartir…..

-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.—

 **Torment Sky**

 **20 de agosto del año 987 DDNM**

 **Puerto principal, Hopetown**

 **12:40 pm**

(Se ve a una Torment, ya con menos vendajes en su cuerpo, pero aun así las tiene en las áreas aun más dañadas, como las heridas de flecha que penetraron en su espalda, y las heridas en sus patas de cuando le disparo Comet, pero por lo demás, se la ve sana y saludable, aparte esta usando el chaleco blanco y el gorro que tanto odia, y su parche en el ojo, y se la ve comiendo de una bolsa llena de sándwiches y bebiendo de una botella de vidrio que es de jugo de manzana, y ella se va comiendo uno por uno, un sándwich a la vez, como esta sentada mirando al puerto y como unos piratas están a punto de zarpar)

*ñam ñam ñam*

Mírenlos….

Todos tranquilos a pesar de que hace unos días 2 naves extraterrestres fueron destruidos muy cerca del puerto.

…

Ni siquiera se los ve preocupados.

Solo están como si fuera un día más para ellos….

*ñam*

Debo admitir que estoy igual….

*ñam **(mordisco, si no quedo claro)** *

Para que mentir…

*ñam*

Piensan que están en el lado correcto….

Pobres imbéciles…

*ñam*

Y no puedo convencer a nadie de lo contrario.

Porque si lo intento….

Pufff…..puedo olvidarme de lo que es la luz del sol y solo mirar al suelo mientras siento que cada día alguien me monte…..

O que solo me mate.

*ñam*

Porque estoy seguro que me delatarían.

*ñam*

*entonces ella ve que una pequeña carreta arrastrada cubierta por una manta, arrastrada por 1 unicornio y un pony tierra se acercan a donde están los que están llenando el barco de suministros*

Mmmm….serán miembros de la tripulación con más cosas?

*ñam*

Se los ve hablar todo alegres…..y no se lo que dicen porque estoy a 50 metros de ellos, y aunque ellos están al final de uno de los muelles del puerto como yo estoy en el comienzo del muelle, con el ruido detrás de mí de lo ajetreado que es normalmente el puerto de día no ayuda mucho a poder escuchar para chismosear.

*ñam*

Se los ve riendo todos felices.

Como entonces el unicornio con su magia saca la manta para revelar su contenido.

*tos* tos*

Me atraganto apenas veo lo que tienen allí.

Son versiones de la misma arma que tienen los del ACM, lo que uso el puto comandante para dispararme.

Pero estos se ven….algo diferentes.

Entonces el unicornio empieza a hacer flotar una de las armas que tenía en esa carreta para mostrárselas a esos piratas.

Se notan obviamente terminados con culatas de madera para mayor comodidad, pero el resto del armazón se ve metálico, el tubo alargado del otro extremo, y la parte del medio un poco voluminosa, y una cosa curva y alargada debajo del arma, que parece desprendible, como el unicornio la desprende y de el, aunque apenas se ve por la distancia, pero por lo que se ve, saca un proyectil alargado de color dorado de esa parte.

 **(Si…eh descrito una AK-47….ya más adelante sabrán porque)**

Los veo hablar un poco más, reír al respecto de nuevo como el unicornio y el pony tierra hacen poses raras con el arma y una vez terminan de hacer el imbécil, empiezan a subir las armas al barco.

Espero que Hack sepa algo sobre esto…..

..-.-.-.-.

 ***Más tarde esa noche…9:30pm***

 ***Motel De los huesos rotos, habitación 2A***

*TOC TOC*

-"Pasa", decía yo como estaba echada en la cama, pensando en lo que paso en el puerto.

Porque el barco de las 12, no fue el único.

Más y más barcos que llegaban a mi sección, si eran de piratas, les llevaban esas armas nuevas para su tripulación.

-"Hola Sky…..estas mejor hoy?", pregunto el todo preocupado por mí, como siempre.

No soy una bebe pájaro tonto, se cuidarme ya a estas alturas.

-"Si…..estoy bien", dije yo toda tranquila dando una pequeña sonrisa, pese a que quería decirle lo que pensaba.

Pero…que ganaría con ello ahora mismo?.

No quiero que el único ser que medio confió me deje de hablar.

-"Te traje ensalada de fruta"; decía el como me mostraba una bolsa de papel.

-"Gracias….al rato lo como, hoy quería preguntarte algo", decía yo algo seria como me sentaba en la cama.

-"Que cosa?"; pregunto el extrañado.

-"Sabes algo de las nuevas armas para los piratas?", pregunto yo en voz baja.

El asintió, dándose cuenta que no podemos hablar tan libremente de esto.

-"Que si se que nombre ponerle a nuestros hijos…ufff….no lo se, esto es aun muy temprano no crees?", preguntaba el actuando bien mal….pero lo decía mientras el hacía señas para que buscará algo con que escribir, y yo entre toda la basura que tengo aquí, encuentro en uno de los cajones al lado de mi cama un lápiz, que parece que no fue usado para lo que era originalmente, como solo se le ve con marcas de mordedura en ella.

Clásico.

Y lo que use para que el escribiera, era la misma bolsa de papel de donde me trajo la ensalada de frutas.

-"No se, es muy temprano para esto…..pero yo creo que si es una potrilla, le llamemos Solar, o si es un potrillo lo llamemos Bribe", decía yo dando una mejor actuación que el como le doy el lápiz y la bolsa sin el envase con ensalada de fruta en el.

Aunque ahora que pienso en esos nombres…..la verdad no están nada mal.

En especial Bribe.

Jejeje.

-"Eh…y quien dice que serán potrillos….no crees que será el gen grifo más dominante y nacerán como grifos?"; pregunto el ya medio pensativo, no como si lo estuviera actuando esta vez, es más, es como si lo estuviera pensando realmente.

Pero mientras decía eso se puso a escribir algo en el pequeño armario para ropa que había en la habitación, donde guardo el horrible uniforme.

-"No se si quiero grifos raspando ya sabes que cuando salgan…..", decía yo genuinamente preocupada como me sobaba mi barriga.

Joder…..realmente no pensé en eso, además, no nacen de huevos?.

-"Sus picos son de cartílago al nacer, así que no te hará daño"; decía el como seguía escribiendo.

-"Espera…los grifos no nacen a través de huevos?", pregunto yo ya con curiosidad.

-"No, nacemos como un pony normal lo haría"; decía el como seguía escribiendo hasta en el reverso de la otra cara de la bolsa.

Jooder….esto se puso serio.

-"Ok…..ahora me quitaste la preocupación al pensar que tendría que poner un huevo"; decía yo con honestidad.

Porque si, se me cruzo por la mente también eso cuando menciono que podrían desarrollarse como grifos.

-"No te preocupes…..es una creencia popular a causa de la ignorancia de muchos", decía el como entonces terminaba de escribir y me entregaba la bolsa.

-"Y como sabes tanto de esto entonces?", pregunto yo con honestidad también.

-"Partero del sótano de la mansión recuerdas….uno tiene que estudiar un poco para poder hacer eso bien", decía el no tan a gusto con eso.

-"Así que…..técnicamente podrías también servir de medico?", pregunto yo con curiosidad.

-"Eh….especializado en tratar a las hembras y recién nacidos de todas las especies….….entonces si….un poco", decía el todo pensativo.

-"Ok…..es bueno saber que no estoy con alguien de pocas luces en el coco", dijo yo toda sincera.

-"Gracias la verdad"; decía el algo contento por el halago.

Y entonces seguimos hablando de que más sabe.

Que sabe en serio muchas cosas de medicina.

Y hasta me enseñó a como acomodarme mejor los vendajes en mi espalda.

Hasta que ya se le hizo lo suficientemente tarde y se tuvo que ir.

Dejándome a solas con el papel con que dejo sus anotaciones.

Haber que dice aquí….*pensaba ella como tomaba la bolsa de papel*

" _Lo eh escuchado mientras estaba en el comedor real, y les vinieron unos ingenieros sobre las armas alienígenas, que los aliens le dicen rifles de plasma, diciendo que no tienen los materiales para replicarlas exactamente, pero al menos tienen los conocimientos de hacer buenas armas letales con lo que tienen a su alcance, armas primitivas para los aliens, pero con los materiales actuales resultarían realmente letales en contra de ellos, le llaman rifle semi automatico…que es un arma de fuego de largo alcance, que puede disparar varios proyectiles por minuto, proyectiles recubiertos de las escamas de dragón para mayor penetración, y hasta balas expansivas para que al impactar con algo blando se abra el proyectil haciendo un daño incluso mayor en el enemigo, además de que pueden usar el mismo modelo del que llaman rifle, para hacer modelos más grandes y con proyectiles más grande, creando lo que ellos llaman ametralladora antiaérea, además de nuevos modelos de cañones y hasta de barcos para llevar esos nuevos cañones….y que tienen todo lo necesario para construir los cañones, y que tenemos los astilleros del reino grifo y sus metales para hacer esos nuevos barcos, y eso es un resumen de todo lo que se, cuantos rifles han fabricado y a quienes van a parar ya no me cupo aquí, pero por lo que se, es que Bloody esta contenta con todo esto"_

Es lo que decía su extenso mensaje.

-"Bien….ahora ya se que hacer"; decía yo como usando mi magia volvía ceniza la bolsa de papel.

Sin evidencias.

Ahora ya se que hacer, tengo que tomar una de esas armas.

Robar los de seguro planos que tengan de esas nuevas armas.

Porque son armas nuevas, de seguro tienen planos de eso.

Ahora esta es la cosa…puedo ir a robarlas cuando quiera…..

Pero la cosa es…..cuando y como para poder escapar de aquí, porque de robar, apenas alguien me descubra, pufff, tentáculo de leviatán directo en la cara.

.-..-..-.-..-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- __

**-"Mmmmm…me gusto, hiciste que todos colaboraran de a poco en el combate, como debería ser, no que uno solo se sale con todas las kills", decía Seras toda tranquila y desnuda echada en el sofá, sin hacer nada.**

 **Toda relajada.**

 **-"Como el juego debería ser, jeje", decía yo todo contento.**

 **-"Y que todos los personajes que incluiste, o al menos la mayoría de verdad son útiles para la historia, me alegra que de verdad estés aprovechándolos"; decía Seras toda tranquila, sin mentirme ni nada, "Les estás dando trasfondos, les estás dando historias, vidas, formas de entretenerse, propósitos, sueños, esperanzas….….", decía ella tranquila como luego me sonrió.**

 **-"Seras….ya se que piensas decir…..ibas tan bien comentando el capítulo por favor…..no lo digas", decía yo medio irritado.**

 **-"Los vas a matar a todos verdad?", pregunto Seras fastidiándome un poco.**

 **-"Cállate Seras"; decía yo todo irritado ahora.**

 **-"Ja, ya se acerca un gran momento no…..se nota por como los haces crecer"; decía Seras toda risueña.**

 **-"No lo voy a hacer"; decía yo todo irritado, "Además deja de spoilear", decía yo enojado.**

 **-"Ohhh….tu lo acabas de hacer solito al confirmarlo, jajaja"; decía ella fastidiándome de verdad.**

 **Me doy solo una palmada muy duro en la frente.**

 **-"Es cierto….", decía yo bien irritado.**

 **-"Ya, ya bebe grande, hiciste un buen capitulo, cumpliste con la acción y la historia se pone más y más interesante cada vez….ese es uno de tus toques buenos la verdad", decía ella ya esta vez sonando sincera.**

 **-"Gracias…", decía yo un poco menos enojado.**

 **-"Y tus personajes locos y la gran cantidad de insinuaciones sexuales en la historia"; decía ella toda sonriente fastidiándome de nuevo.**

 **-"Seras…..", decía un poco con enojo.**

 **-"Ya ya…..ya le paró, jeje", decía ella ya como solo se detuvo y me mantuvo dando una gran sonrisa.**

 **-"Así esta mejor…", decía yo algo más relajado.**

 **-"Si, se nota que sacaste este chiste de pareja dispareja que se fastidia entre si es porque se nota que no tienes otro relleno que poner aquí", decía ella con honestidad como se ponía sus brazos detrás de la cabeza para estar más relajada.**

 **-"Soy demasiado transparente verdad?", pregunto yo algo apenado.**

 **-"Si yo lo noto, sabiendo de donde provengo en primer lugar, es obvio para los demás"; decía ella algo seria, "Aunque es porque te quedaste seco no?", pregunto ella un poco más seria**

 **-"Si…", decía yo apenado.**

 **-"Pues tantas historias de relleno conmigo, pues es obvio que llegarías a un tope"; decía ella con pesar.**

 **-"Lo se…", decía yo.**

 **-"Sabes, para evitar despedirnos con este modo sad, voy a levantar el humor y la envidia de la semana"; decía ella toda optimista como se sienta bien en el sofá y prende el televisor.**

 **Donde aparece la pantalla del menú de Blueray de Zootopia…**

 **Pero….de un modo bizarro, la pareja conocida como Nick y Juddy en vez de ser un zorro y una coneja respectivamente.**

 **Eran humanos.**

…

 **Wtf?**

 **-"Universo FU33Y, donde los animales domesticos que conocemos, como los perros, los gatos, los caballos, los conejos, los loros, los conejillos de indias, son antropomórficos y la raza dominante sobre el planeta, y los humanos son las mascotas", decía ella toda tranquila, "Oh, y antes que lo digas, hay una serie llamada My Little Human…..así de bizarro esta todo en ese universo", decía ella toda tranquila como si no fuera la gran cosa.**

 **-"Eh….y como es la zootopia con humanos?", pregunto yo realmente confundido.**

 **Porque esta idea se me vino tan al azar…y no fue para nada planeada que realmente yo mismo estoy sorprendido.**

 **-"Si se estrenara en la tierra, ufff, sería tan racista todo como no te imaginas", decía ella toda sonriente, "Te quedas con una cara de WTF en toda la película"**

 **-"Yo soy una pony que se transformo en humana, y yo doy pie a esa afirmación, realmente es demasiado bizarra", decía Lola desde la cama.**

 **-"Y My Little human?", pregunto yo realmente confundido…**

 **-"Solo vi una temporada…y debo decirte….le apuntan su demografía para menores de edad…..pero es como ver la serie…pero con animación cartoon del tipo….superhéroes como la caricatura de los Vengadores, y todos visten como si estuvieran en un juego japonés RPG…..siguen siendo hembras las protagonistas…..realmente también es tan bizarro que no hay palabras con que describirlos", decía ella.**

 **-"Eh…me dejaste mudo…literalmente"; decía yo realmente sorprendido por lo que literalmente mi mente creo en segundos.**

 **Joder, realmente ni me pare a pensarlo esto antes ni nada, realmente esta parte del relleno fue totalmente espontaneo.**

 **-"Pues….ya no está todo esto en modo sad, es lo que buscaba", decía ella toda tranquila de nuevo, "En fin, ya que a mi autor le volé la cabeza con lo que dije, me despido yo por el, hagan su tarea antes de leer esto, o después, no nos hacemos responsable de nada, y pues….nos vemos para el próximo capitulo el miércoles…"; decía ella como dando una sonrisa se estaba despidiendo, "Hasta el próximo capitulo lectores y única lectora, disfruten de su semana"**


	20. Lamento la tardanza

_**Capitulo 20; Atrapados hasta nuevo aviso**_

 **Torment Sky**

 **23 de agosto del año 987 DDNM**

 **Motel de los huesos rotos, habitación 2ª, HopeTown**

 **9:00 PM**

*esta tranquilamente ella saliendo de bañarse, y entra al cuarto como no le importa estar mojando el piso como se seca el cuerpo*

Por una vez que un maldito motel no tenga agua caliente no me molesta.

Este verano ha sido uno de los mas jodidamente calurosos de todos, además maldito capitán de la guardia, hizo que me quedara en mi puesto 2 horas más y solo hace unos minutos pude regresar para darme mi merecido baño.

*se mira su espalda*

*y sonríe por lo que ve*

Parece que por fin mis heridas han cerrado y sanado.

Joder, ya era hora, ya me estaba aburriendo la rutina de los vendajes.

*mira sus patas*

Y aquí igual…..aunque quedan grandes cicatrices….pero por lo menos no perdí las patas, eso es bueno.

*toc* *toc* *toc*

-"Pasa"; decía yo toda tranquila como seguía secándome, ahora en especial mi cola.

-"Hola Sky...", decía Hack como entraba pero se quedo algo bobo al verme con mi melena mojada pegada a mi cuerpo.

-"Te gusta lo que ves?"; pregunto yo dándole un guiño juguetón.

-"Si…."; dijo el algo nervioso como entro no más, cerrando la puerta detrás de el.

-"Traje la cena"; dijo el medio nervioso como el estaba medio sonrojado por verme.

-"Vamos, me has visto más cosas cuando me ponías las vendas o me dabas duro contra el muro en el armario de escobas"; decía yo toda juguetona como seguía secándome.

-"Si….pero es la primera vez que te vi así…y realmente te ves muy hermosa así"; decía el medio nervioso.

-"Sabes….ya estoy mejor, si tienes tiempo, realmente podríamos hacerlo para que vuelvas a hablarme normal, jeje", decía yo en un tono juguetón, como sus alas se le pusieron tiesas.

-"Je, creía que a los pegasos no más le pasaba eso", decía yo en un tono juguetón.

-"También a nosotros nos pasa…es un acto reflejo….causado por la excitación"; decía el medio nervioso.

-"Oh…..así que te atrae de más que yo este toda mojada no?", pregunto yo toda coqueta como me acerco a el y el solo se sienta, aun con las alas completamente estiradas.

No necesita responderme, sus alas dicen que sí.

-"Ahora…..tienes tiempo…oh no?", pregunto yo una ultima vez como estábamos cara a cara.

-"Si…."; dijo el algo nervioso.

-"Es suficiente para mí", decía yo como yo….

 ***20 minutos de un revolcón después…***

-"Te estuviste guardando mucho no?"; pregunto yo toda satisfecha, echada de espaldas y masajeando mi abdomen y a gusta echados ambos en la cama.

Realmente necesitaba esto.

Ya que no puedo beber.

Solo queda el sexo.

No importa si es por atrás….

Pero meh.

Igual me gusto.

-"Desde que lo hicimos hace casi un mes precisamente"; decía el tímidamente.

-"Ohhh", decía yo media sorprendida.

-"Y no se si recuerdas….pero realmente te dije en su momento…..que tu eras mi primera vez…."; decía el algo avergonzado.

-"Realmente no lo sabía…pensaba que ya como trabajabas con una loca adicta al sexo…..habría orgías interminables dentro del palacio todos los días"; decía yo sorprendida de verdad.

-"Eso es solo en el sótano…..y con Bloody cuando trata con el esclavo de turno, el resto….bueno, podemos dividirnos en 3 clases, los que aceptaron su destino y se dejan llevar y también lo hacen como conejos o van abajo a darle a las esclavas o participan activamente en los actos juntos con Bloody, los adormecidos, intentando que esto no les supere, vivir en ese palacio de locos, y los enloquezca y buscan la bebida…o también el sexo pero solo entre ellos para ignorar la realidad, o los soñadores, los que solo hacen su trabajo….y se escapan de la realidad en los libros", dijo el medio decaído.

-"Y tu perteneces al ultimo grupo obviamente?"; pregunto yo con curiosidad.

-"Si, junto a otros 2, una yegua pegaso que les da de comer a los esclavos, y un unicornio que limpia y baña a los esclavos", decía el algo decaído, "Ellos son pareja ya y al menos logran llevar esta vida juntos…yo no lo tenía…", decía el algo triste, pero luego me miro y sonrió, "Hasta que te conocí"

-"Eso es muy cursi…..", decía yo media sonrojada, "Pero te lo dejare pasar", decía yo como le devolvía la sonrisa.

Entonces el agarro la bolsa de papel y el lápiz de siempre.

Y empezó a escribir.

Aunque solo fue una línea esta vez.

" _Sabes como escapar de aquí ya?",_

…

*enciende su cuerno y empieza a escribir en la bolsa para responderle*

" _Me podrías llevar volando, una vez que obtenga los planos de todas las armas y equipo que los inventores de Bloody Mary estén haciendo"_

Ya le conté en bolsas de papel, si, así es como nos hemos estado comunicando estos pocos días que pasaron, para hablar de estas cosas.

El ya sabe del ACM, y de mi misión, como ya se de parte de el que también los ingenieros de Bloody trabajan también en nuevas armaduras, como ya las armas están terminando de ser distribuidas en todas las colonias controladas por los piratas de Bloody.

Ahora el después de pensarlo por un momento, negó con la cabeza, y me quito la bolsa y empezó a el escribir su respuesta.

" _Eso es imposible"_

Es lo único que escribió.

Pero entonces yo sorprendida le escribí rápidamente mi respuesta.

" _Pero porque no?, las patrullas pegasos y grifos son fáciles de evitar, si conoces como se mueven, y yo lo se"_

Tanto tiempo yendo y viniendo a esta isla.

Sobria en la mitad del tiempo.

Eh podido ver como se mueven en el cielo.

Además de que desde el puerto también se puede ver…..

Mmm…tanto se tarda en darme una respuesta?

Hace rato que esta escribiendo.

Joder…..hasta esta a punto de terminar con la primera cara de la bolsa…..

Pero se quedó justo al final de la bolsa sus palabras como entonces me lo dio.

" _Se nota que no lo sabes, además de que nunca te habías preguntado de porque yo no me escape, siendo un grifo perfectamente sano y observador….._

Cierto…yo también me lo había preguntado.

… _..es porque todos en la mansión nos tatuaron con la sangre del leviatán en el pecho la flor de Bloody Mary, un tatuaje maldito, que te mantiene atrapado en esta isla, para toda la eternidad, y créeme, esta Bloody tenía libros antiguos sobre el leviatán, y los leí todos, la única forma de liberarme de la maldición…es que el leviatán muera, acaso tus contactos del ACM tienen una forma para matar al leviatán?, porque esa sería la única forma de que realmente podría escapar de esta isla"_

…..

Lo miro después de que termine de leer la bolsa.

Como entonces el apartando su plumaje un poco de su pecho.

Se ve brillar levemente el tatuaje rojo en su piel.

Yo sorprendida le escribo de vuelta.

" _Y porque no me dijiste esto antes?"_ ,

Le pregunto yo sorprendida, como el toma la bolsa y escribe con rapidez su respuesta.

" _Porque creía que tu plan involucraba al menos matar a Bloody Mary o al leviatán para poder escapar con las cosas que buscabas sin problemas"_

….

" _Se nota que no entiendes lo que significa un robo….del tipo espionaje, entras, nadie te ve, robas y sales….no hay más, no significa destruir toda la ciudad y escapar"_ , escribí de vuelta.

Entonces el se pone algo triste.

-"Así que…estamos técnicamente atrapados aquí?"; pregunto el en voz baja algo triste.

-"Si…..porque…podría hacerlo por mi cuenta…conseguir un pegaso que me llevara o algo pero…..la verdad es que…no quiero sonar cursi pero…..ya creo que ya me gustas…y no quiero dejarte en este pozo de mierda llamado Hopetown", decía yo en voz baja toda sonrojada.

Como el me abrazo.

-"Buen intento de sonar cursi"; decía el como me daba un abrazo.

-"Y créeme, es lo más cursi que escucharas de mí, alguna vez en tu vida, realmente esta basura cursi no es lo mío"; decía yo media sonrojada.

-"Sabes….creo que viendo donde crecimos…y en donde estamos ahora….como que no me importa eso la verdad"; decía el medio filosófico.

-"Si…..", decía yo más relajada, "Y por cierto, porque tenías tiempo para quedarte conmigo un poco más?"; pregunto yo toda curiosa.

-"Bloody partió esta tarde a los astilleros en el reino Grifo para ver por su cuenta como va la construcción de las nuevas naves y artillería, haciendo que todos técnicamente tengamos medio día libre mañana, hasta que regrese al medio día"; decía el en voz baja.

-"Sabes…..sería el momento perfecto para hacer lo mío…pero con lo que me dijiste…."; decía yo señalando a su pecho, "Creo que tendremos que esperar algo más grande"

-"Oh…..ok, y como sabremos cuando eso pase?", pregunto el con curiosidad.

-"Cuando tu propia versión de robo pase"; dije yo como le daba una pequeña sonrisa.

-"Ohhh…."; el dijo sorprendido.

Como ya estaba completamente relajada.

-"Así que….te puedes quedar a dormir conmigo si quieres?", pregunto yo con curiosidad.

-"Si quieres….."; dijo el todo tranquilo.

Y una vez dijo eso yo me puse encima de el.

-"Quieres otra ronda…?"; pregunto yo medio ansiosa.

-"No podemos solo charlar y comer la cena….como que aun estoy agotado por lo de antes…además que eras muy estrecha allí y me lastimo un poco el…."; decía el como yo solo lo bese para silenciarlo un momento

-"No seas un bebe…..y se un macho", decía yo en tono burlón.

-"Pero estas preñada, eso no te baja la lujuria?", pregunto el confundido.

-"Chico…..sin alcohol que beber, necesito algo de sexo para olvidarme de que estoy asoleándome al sol todos los días y aburriéndome como no tienes idea, así que o cooperas por las buenas o lo hago de la manera dominatriz", decía yo como encendía mi cuerno.

-"Por las buenas…por las buenas"; decía el medio asustado.

-"Buen chico"; decía yo como nos besábamos de nuevo.

.-..-.-.-.-…-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-

 ***en la mañana siguiente***

 **5:40 am**

-"Levántate dormilón, que yo tengo que irme al trabajo", decía yo como le daba una pequeña mordida en su…..

-"Ya, ya…..no puedo más…..la 6ta….ya es mi limite…..", decía el medio asustado como se levantaba bruscamente después de la mordida, jeje.

-"No te preocupes Hack, ya no quiero más….después de todo ya se me hace tarde para llegar a mi turno en el puerto", decía yo toda tranquila como tomaba la bolsa de papel de ayer y lo quemaba, y tomaba la ensalada de frutas…..algo agria porque era mi cena, pero hoy sería mi desayuno y me lo llevaba para comer en el camino.

Ya estaba con mi estúpido uniforme.

-"Y yo creía que en el armario ya eras salvaje…."; decía el totalmente despierto como se notaba que estaba sediento.

-"Cuando no bebo, tengo que reemplazarlo con algo más nene"; decía yo como le guiñaba el ojo como yo ya abría la puerta.

Como el solo suspiro cansado.

-"Por cierto, me puedes buscar una casa barata, porque cuando los de recepción me vean caminar sin vendajes ya me pedirán la llave y me echarán de aquí"; decía yo toda tranquila y realmente de buen humor.

Realmente lo de anoche lo necesitaba.

Mucho.

Demasiado.

Además el no sabe jugar cartas.

Que clase de ser que vive aquí en una isla pirata no sabe jugar a las cartas?

Aquí más parece una regla saberlo que una opción.

-"Ok…", es lo único que pudo decir como yo ya salí.

De vuelta a mi aburrido trabajo de mierda.

.-..-..-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-..-.

 **Muelle de Hopetown**

 **7:50 am**

Aun me sorprende…

*pensaba ella como sostenía con su magia la nueva arma reglamentaria para los guardias*

Pensaba que estás armas solo les darían a los mercenarios y principales piratas de Bloody.

*el sonido de cargar una bala en el cargador*

Es simplemente….extraño que nos estén confiando un arma así a nosotros, incluyendo un pequeño tutorial para enseñarnos como usarla y mantenerla.

Y más que me dejen tener una a mí…..conociendo porque diablos fui degradada a esto.

Me pregunto porque Hack no me lo dijo esto anoche.

…*se sonroja un poco*

Oh si….estaba usando su lengua para otra cosa, jejeje.

Y sus garras.

Talvez me lo planeaba decir hasta que paso lo que paso, jeje. *sonríe como coloca el rifle semiautomático en el suelo*

Aunque, que nos den solo 2 cargadores…..por si pasa algo, me parece muy tonto.

El arma tiene 2 modos, uno que dispara en ráfagas de 3, y otro en automático.

Y conociendo como es un arma nueva y como se les vayan las pezuñas a muchos a la hora de disparar, no les va durar ni un segundo en batalla sus municiones.

Aunque bueno, también esta lo siguiente.

Estamos en la isla más protegida del mundo, donde los aliens ya probaron suerte intentando venir aquí, y fracasaron.

Así que es solo para darnos un falso sentido de seguridad.

Tener armas nuevas para protegernos, sabiendo que con solo 2 cartuchos de municiones con 24 proyectiles cada uno, no va ni en broma a ser suficiente en caso de una invasión.

…

Espera, Hack me dijo que Bloody se marcho esta tarde.

Y puede estar al menos 12 barcos de guerra protegiendo cielo y mar alrededor de la isla, pero el chiste que lo hacía la ciudad más invulnerable del mundo, era el leviatán.

Y el maldito va a donde Bloody está, o le manda.

Así que si el no esta aquí….

Eso no significa que la isla se quedó parcialmente indefensa?

*aparece una sombra gigante encima de ella*

Que bien…..ya era que nublaran estos pegasos para apaciguar este maldito cal…..*mira hacia arriba*

Antes lo pienso y antes sucede…..

2 naves gigantes, como la otra vez esta vez aparecieron encima de la ciudad, sobrevolándola.

Mierda… *agarra su arma con su magia con fuerza, como ya esta listo para disparar*

 ***alarma de emergencia resonando por la ciudad***

Algunos de los pocos civiles despiertos a esta ahora que se conformaban desde ponys, a grifos y minotauros se ponían a cubierto adentrándose en sus casas.

Como algunos de los barcos piratas atados en los muelles, sus ocupantes despertaban por el sonido de la alarma.

Entonces fue allí, cuando leves brillos empezaron a aparecer en toda la ciudad.

Incluida en la calle que viene a los muelles de mi sector.

Un leve brillo de teletransportación.

Que deja a solo 20 metros detrás de mí aparecieron 3 extrañas cosas voladoras, notablemente blindadas, con cabezas pequeñas con un pequeño casco que parecía tener solo 3 ojos rojos y que se propulsaban con algo que brillaba de color verde en sus espaldas, y tenían un rifle grande en una de sus manos de cada uno.

Yo dispare el arma en modo automatico.

Logre a darle a uno antes que se me fuera un poco el arma y se desviara hacia arriba por el tremendo retroceso de esta, que simplemente, me lo habían explicado que pasaba, pero una cosa era que te lo digan, y otra es sentirla.

Y cuando se dieron cuenta de la muerte de su compañero.

Hicieron contacto visual conmigo, y empezaron a disparar, yo solo empecé a correr en el muelle, buscando algo de cobertura, como disparaba con mi magia el arma sin apuntar para que como minimo evitar que me atinen hasta que buscara buena cobertura.

Pero solo había cajas de madera fácilmente inflamables a unos 5 metros a mi izquierda.

Pero rayos, no tenía más opción que pasar entre ellas para que no me dieran.

Y en efecto pasar entre ellas evito que me dieran tiros directos, pero cuando rompían las cajas con sus disparos, justo a tiempo porque había agotado el cargador de mi arma al llegar a las cajas.

Deje el arma tirada por el muelle como solo yo me escabullía entre las cajas que explotaban a mi alrededor por sus disparos.

Cubriéndome de astillas y restos de fruta o carne, dependiendo de que rayos tuvieran las cajas.

Y estuve así por un buen rato, se me acababan las cajas donde ocultarme.

Los desgraciados no me daban oportunidad alguna para hacer mi hechizo de rayos para matarlos.

 **Bang bang bang**

 **Bang bang bang**

Un minotauro haciendo el duro con 2 rifles en cada mano vino a mi rescate desde uno de los barcos piratas que estaban anclados en el muelle, acabando con esos 2 malditos que estaban enfocados conmigo.

-"Ja, estas armas son lo máximo!"; celebraba el minotauro que era un fortachon sin camisa y con solo los pantalones puestos como me pasaba corriendo, sin importar como quedo parte del muelle, repleto de astillas de madera y comida desperdiciada y quemada tirada por todos lados.

Pero no estaba solo, otros piratas pasaban con el, muchos pony tierra y algunos minotauros.

Todos armados.

Los ponys tierra usando un extraño arnés para disparar las armas.

Dejare que ellos den esta pelea…..por ahora.

Todos ignorándome como me pasaban de largo y yo me ponía de pie y miraba ahora hacia el interior de la ciudad, se escuchaba disparos y hasta explosiones desde más adentro de esta.

Entonces una guardia pony tierra pasaba volteaba desde una de las calles, más adentro, como a 100 metros de mi posición.

Y se podía ver disparos que le pasaban de largo como solo podía correr hacia los muelles, donde estaban todos los piratas entrando en la ciudad para apoyar en esta batalla.

Se le podía ver que no tenía su arma, y el arnés que debería sostenerlo lo tenía medio destrozado y calcinado.

Y no tenía la estúpida gorra reglamentaria, pero eso parece no importarle como solo se nota el miedo en sus ojos.

Entonces no mucho tiempo después de ella, de la esquina por donde vino, salen los que la perseguían, y eran 2 fortachones de los verdes, y uno que tenía una armadura roja, pero desarmado que parecía incluso más fuerte que los demás.

Ese era el que le pisaba prácticamente la cola.

Y todo paso en cámara lenta.

Apenas los enemigos salieron de la esquina.

Al menos la veintena de piratas que había salido de su barco apuntaron en la dirección de la aterrada guardia y sus perseguidores.

No les importaba si le daban a la chica…iban a disparar, no se notaba que si quiera quisieran evitar darle a la yegua.

La pobre yegua noto eso, y no se detuvo en seco.

Solo se tiro al suelo…como ponía sus 2 patas sobre su cabeza, como si eso fuera a salvarle.

Esperando que a lo mejor no le dieran.

Como el enorme pelotón de fusilamiento abrió fuego contra los enemigos entrantes.

Eso si no lo pudieron evitar estos aliens.

Como a esos malditos los llenaron de proyectiles, dejándolos más agujereados que un queso.

Cayendo muertos en solo unos segundos.

La maldita si que tuvo suerte…solo tuvo muchos rasguños por todo su cuerpo.

Rasgando el chaleco de guardia y llenándola de cortes superficiales por sus patas delanteras que usaba para disque protegerse.

-"Tenías razón, este enemigo no tiene ninguna oportunidad con nuestras nuevas armas"; decía celebrando uno de los piratas.

-"Tecnología avanzada no les sirve contra verdaderos luchadores"; decía uno celebrándolo.

-"Y que estamos esperando…vamos a seguir demostrando porque los piratas de Bloody Mary son los mejores!"; decía con determinación y emoción el líder del barco de donde salieron su tripulación, que era un minotauro más, con una gorra de capitán.

Todos los tripulantes celebraron al levantar sus armas al aire y haciendo vítores.

-"A la carga!", grito el capitán como señalo más adentro a la ciudad, como ese capitán se iba a la carga hacia la ciudad, como el resto de su tripulación les siguió.

Evitando a la aterrada yegua que estaba tirada en el suelo aun cubriéndose.

-"Bueno…..al menos se que no tengo que obligatoriamente pelear…..", decía yo dando una pequeña sonrisa satisfecha, al ver que realmente no era necesario pelear aquí.

Hoy.

Se que yo no escapo de una pelea.

Pero joder.

Acabo de sanarme.

Quiero permanecer sin heridas al menos un día más.

Y dormir en un colchón que no huela a que se murió alguien en el.

Que es lo más probable conociendo la historia del motel.

 ***sonido de balaceras lejanas***

-"Pero creo que mejor tomo mi arma y me quedare vigilando…..por si acaso", decía yo levemente nerviosa al escuchar las enormes balaceras que suceden dentro de la ciudad.

Tomo mi arma con mi magia, y como tiene solo una correa para colgarla en mi sin necesidad de magia, es mejor para mí, mejor usare magia que esta cosa, si hubiera usado mi magia desde el principio, a esos malditos aliens los habría matado y hubiera evitado que me salvarán…..

Realmente que humillante fue eso.

Aunque me alivia no resultar herida…de nuevo.

Pero ahora también estoy extrañada que la yegua esa siga tirada en el suelo…..

Voy hacia ella.

Para ver si al menos esta bien.

Al acercarme pude ver que tenía un pelaje azul eléctrico, y melena amarilla con rayas blancas, y su cutie mark era la de un escudo con una flor en ella.

….

Huérfanos de la isla que no pasaron la prueba para ser piratas…y le dieron el papel de guardias.

Es curioso.

De todos los guardias, un tercio son degradados como yo, el otro tercio son hijos que reprobaron la prueba para ser piratas, y el ultimo tercio son los que eligen serlo por las buenas.

Que si hay, porque aquí apenas haces algo.

Es el trabajo perfecto para no hacer nada la mayoría del rato.

Y eso me frustra.

Pero eso hace que estos apenas tengan experiencia luchando, y dependan de los que son, precisamente, los degradados.

Pero bueno….a ver como esta la chica.

*le toca su cuello como baja la cabeza para escuchar su respiración*

Parece estar viva, pero temblando de miedo….

Tiene varios cortes en sus patas…múltiples cortes causados por los roces de los proyectiles como pensé.

No se notan profundos…..sobrevivirá.

-"Oye….", decía yo como le tocaba su estómago para hacerla reaccionar, "Ya estas a salvo…..técnicamente"; decía yo fingiendo sinceridad.

Porque al menos que este sorda.

Las balaceras, los gruñidos y los gritos de todo tipo son bien audibles, incluso hasta muy cercanos.

Pero con cada toque que le daba solo temblaba más, y no respondía.

-"Maldita sea, quieres morir tirada en la calle a caso?", pregunto medio irritada, "…..levántate y al menos muere de pie"; decía yo toda seria como la levantaba con mi magia.

Sorprendida ella se empezó a agitar como loca…

-"Suéltame….no quiero volver….esas cosas dan miedo"; decía ella toda alterada como se retorcía en mi agarre mágico.

-"No me importa, muere con honor al menos"; decía yo como entonces como dejaba mi arma en sus pezuñas, "Toma mi arma, yo soy más de usar mi magia de todas formas…"; decía yo como solo la solte, y ella se mantuvo de pie solita.

-"Pero…como la uso…sin mi arnés…no puedo"; el decía toda nerviosa como ni agarro mi arma.

-"Ingéniatelas"; decía yo con brusquedad.

Como solo los sonidos de combate no paraban por la ciudad.

Como también al levantar mi vista hacia arriba por escuchar esos sonidos haya arriba igual.

Podía ver los barcos aéreos con pegasos abordaban las naves alienígenas.

Como que si lo logran y derriban la nave…como que no quiero estar debajo cuando eso pase…

-"Niña….este no es un maldito lugar seguro, así que yo me voy a las colinas…"; decía yo como miraba hacia el norte de la isla, donde estaban las colinas, donde están las nuevas fabricas productoras de arma y la misma mansión de Bloody Mary, parece que las naves alienígenas solo sobrevuelan la ciudad, no las colinas.

Entonces sin esperar respuesta fui corriendo hacia adelante, por la calle en dirección a las colinas.

Esas malditas colinas tienen tantas defensas como un maldito fuerte para proteger las fabricas, así que seguro llegar allí es.

-"Espérame…no me dejes sola!", grito asustada la guardia pony tierra como me empezó a seguir.

-"No me voy a detener por ti, así que más te vale que no te…..", estaba hablando mientras corría, y quería voltear mi cabeza atrás para ver donde estaba.

-"Eso no será ningún problema…..", decía ella aun toda nerviosa como estaba corriendo a mi lado.

-"Como diablos eres tan rápida?", pregunto yo confundida como seguíamos corriendo hacia adelante.

Evitando cualquier pelea que estuviera habiendo de fondo en esas calles.

-"Usted no esta corriendo…está trotando"; decía ella toda nerviosa como se apegaba mucho a mí.

Joder…..

Tanto tiempo herida me ha dejado aun muy inútiles mis patas…

…

Tardare una semana o 2 en recuperar mi estamina y mi fuerza por completo.

…..

Y aun cuando la mansión es una pequeña fortaleza…..

Espero que Hack haya llegado alla…*pensó preocupada como seguían corriendo las 2 yeguas por la ciudad que se había convertido en una zona de batalla*

.-..-.-.-.-..-..-.-..-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-

 **Uff, que tal no?**

 **Otra batalla.**

 **Con otro enemigo fuerte, el volador de elite.**

 **Cada día nos acercamos más y más con la ultima unidad enemiga en aparecer.**

 **Y cuando aparezca…sucederá el jacke…..a todos.**

 **Y por cierto lamento la tardanza en subir este capitulo.**

 **Mi laptop sufrió otra vez otra falla, y pase toda la noche y parte de la tarde del martes arreglándola.**

 **Ahora debe estar bien por ahora.**

 **Y para que sepan, mi laptop es como una llanta, y las fallas son como si se pinchara la llanta/rueda.**

 **Yo mismo la "parcho" para que siga andando.**

 **Haciendo que mi laptop este "lleno de parches".**

 **Nunca completamente reparado porque pobreza.**

 **Pero bueno, se hace lo que se puede.**

 **Como este fanfic.**

 **Jejeje.**

 **En fin, sin más hora sad, espero que lo disfruten.**

 **Y no se olviden de comentar.**

 **Y no me hago responsable si lo lees esto justo cuando salió tan tarde y mañana estas medio moribundo por el sueño.**


	21. Chapter 21

_**Capítulo 21: Demostrando la Fuerza pirata**_

 **Hack Sparrow**

 **24 de agosto del año 987 DDNM**

 **Afuera de la mansión de Bloody Mary, Hopetown**

 **7:40 am (10 minutos antes del ataque)**

*se lo ve volando hacia la mansión, evitando el camino rodeado de selva que lleva a la mansión sobre la colina*

Se que Sky quiere buscar casa ahora…pero realmente no se ni donde empezar.

Aunque antes de empezar a buscar, realmente quiero darme una ducha antes.

No puedo buscar una casa oliendo a fluidos femeninos.

*entonces empieza a llegar a la entrada exterior de la mansión, que es una muralla de piedra decorada, y la puerta es grande y de barras, y que esta custodiada por 1 solo pony en estos momentos, que tiene su caseta pequeña justo al lado de la puerta*

Diablos…..

Esperaba que ella no estuviera de guardia hoy….

*Aterriza frente a la puerta de rejas*

-"Miren quien esta llegando….mi nerd favorito"; decía Flower toda sonriente y feliz de verme, una de las guardias de la mansión, del primer tipo (Las que ya han abrazado la locura) que trabajan aquí.

Una pegaso de pelaje rosa y cabello verde lacio y largo, como si imitara el estilo de peinarse de Bloody.

Los guardias aquí no llevan uniforme, pueden vestir como quieran, pero eso si, se los identifica fácilmente porque llevan la marca de la flor de Bloody en el pecho, como todos los sirvientes, si, con la misma tinta del mismo leviatán como a nosotros.

Pero esta vez ella tenía un pequeño arnés de algún tipo en su pecho.

-"Hola Flower….."; decía yo sin muchos ánimos.

-"Ahora….que hacías haya afuera que no regresaste en toda la noche….eh?", pregunto ella aun con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, como ella iba a su caseta….y sacaba ese nuevo rifle reglamentario para todos los guardias y se lo ajustaba en ese arnés.

-"Y eso porque te interesa…..si nosotros podemos ir a la ciudad en nuestros ratos libres si queremos", decía yo intentando sonar ofendido por su pregunta, pese a que me llena de nerviosismo como me apunta con el arma como se acerca hacia mí.

Y si, es verdad, podemos salir a la ciudad si queremos.

Pero la cosa es que….la ciudad es como la mansión….pero aunque un poco bajada de tono, pero aun así…..no me gusta.

-"Porque desde que te enteraste de que Bloody podría traerte los libros de medicina que tanto lees, y ya no salir a buscarlos en la biblioteca de la ciudad, decidiste quedarte porque según tu…..no te gusta la ciudad", decía ella como le quito el seguro al arma como literalmente me puso la punta del arma directamente en la frente.

Mierda! *pensó en total pánico*

-"Dame una buena razón para no volarte los sesos por traición…"; decía ella, no de enojo, mantenía su compostura y felicidad con una sonrisa aun en su rostro, "Porque sería una pena que un grifo tan inocente como tu….muriera aquí y ahora"

Bebo de vez en cuando y maldigo a veces, es lo único indecente que hago aquí.

A comparación de lo que hacen ustedes yo soy un santo.

Pero joder….tengo que decir algo….algo creíble….

*snif* *snif*

-"Mmmm…espera….hueles a sexo…."; decía ella como aun manteniendo la punta del arma en mi frente se acerco un poco a mí y me empezó a olfatear como si fuera un perro.

Entonces ella bajo el arma.

-"Mmmm…así que el santurrón se fue por un buen revolcón eh?"; pregunto ella aun relajada como bajaba el arma.

-"Si, eso no puedo negarlo"; decía yo aun nervioso.

-"Pero con quien…si tienes toda una selección de buenos traseros haya abajo donde elegir?", pregunto ella toda curiosa como señalaba con el arma al sótano de la mansión.

-"Tu sabes que yo no le haría nada a esas pobres hembras…que no han visto la luz del sol en años"; decía yo con enojo.

-"Claro que si campeón, no eres un minotauro, ellos si las harían gritar, jeje", decía ella toda feliz por eso.

Maldita enferma.

Es una de las guardias más locas de la mansión.

Y con como están aquí…..eso es decir mucho.

-"Tu madre esta allí por todos los cielos, como no te importa eso?", pregunto yo con enojo.

-"Mi madre cometió el estúpido error de querer envenenar su comida de nuestra ama…tiene lo que se merece"; decía ella toda tranquila como si nada.

Maldita loca.

-"Pero ya basta de hablar de las putas de alla abajo, quiero saber…fue con la pirata Sky no?", pregunto ella toda sonriente.

-"Eh…"; es lo único que pude decir.

-"No mientas chico, ahora todo tiene sentido el porque sales todas las noches cuando termina tu turno, la estas visitando seguido…solo por hacerlo cada día mientras estaba aquí el mes pasado"; decía ella toda pensativa, "...te gusta no?"; pregunto ella toda curiosa.

-"Si así fuera, porque te importa"; decía yo algo enojado, aun por lo de antes.

-"Porque ahora tiene sentido…porque salias cada noche desde que llego….estando ella herida….mmmmmm…parece que nuestro santo tiene una filia loca con las heridas…."; decía ella sonriente como entonces ella me abrazo, "Eres uno de nosotros ahora?", pregunto ella directo a mi oído.

-"Claro que no, solo la ayudaba en su recuperación"; decía yo enojado como la apartaba de mí, haciendo que se sentara al caer.

-"Y porque hueles a sexo entonces?", pregunto ella con curiosidad.

-"Eh…..",

-"Además…..mira tus patas…...señal de que estuvieron apretadas por cadenas mágicas…además tus alas se notaban algo rigidas antes de que aterrizaras….", decía ella como me miraba con una sonrisa, "Parece que Sky fue tu dominatriz anoche…..acaso tienes una filia con eso ahora?", pregunto ella con mucha curiosidad morbosa.

Fue más obligación que otra cosa….*pensó avergonzado*

-"No es de tu incumbencia"; es lo único que se me ocurrió decir todo avergonzado.

-"Oh…..no te gusto….acaso tu quieres ser el dominante…..con gusto yo sería tu esclava…si es que me tratas tan brusco como ella lo hizo contigo"; decía ella toda coqueta como se levantó y se dio la vuelta, levanto su cola y me balanceo su trasero ante mis ojos, mostrándome todo.

No gracias…..creo que con lo que pase anoche, no se me va a parar en buen tiempo.

-"Si ya terminaste…quiero bañarme…..pero por buen rato"; decía yo todo irritado, como aparte la vista de su trasero, mientras me sonrojaba.

-"Sabes…santurrón, eres el único en esta mansión con quien no me acostado….incluso tu amigo el que limpia a las putas haya abajo, en un momento de debilidad, la carne es débil, cuando te vas a rendir y probar la fruta prohibida"; decía ella toda lujuriosa como balanceaba su trasero ante mí.

-"Cuando el tártaro se congele"; decía yo todo irritado como le pase de largo.

Pero apenas avance unos metros y toque la puerta….

Ella me abordo y me tumbo al suelo.

-"Sabes….sería demasiado fácil que tu me la metas…con unas drogas de las cebras para controlar tu mente y listo, pero es fácil….y a mi no me gusta lo fácil…..a mí me encanta los retos, y tu eres mi reto numero 1, y de alguna manera lo haremos voluntariamente"; decía ella con brusquedad como me ahorcaba y me decía todo eso en mi oído.

 ***alarma de emergencia de la ciudad sonando a todo volumen***

-"*jadeo* te llaman….*jadeo intentando buscar aire*", decía yo como no me dejaba de ahorcar.

Entonces ella me soltó.

-"Te escapas por hoy, pero tu serás mío pronto pollo sobre desarrollado"; decía ella con brusquedad como me dio en beso en mi frente y se levantó.

-"Porque se viene otra cosa buena…..así que mejor ve adentro…..y disfruta del espectáculo"; decía ella toda tranquila en una voz de loca.

Como entonces antes de preguntas que diablos esta hablando.

Veo 2 naves alienigenas enormes.

Encima de la ciudad.

A solo 400 metros de altura.

-"Ojo pajarito…..vienen entrantes!"; gritaba ella como entonces escuche unos disparos.

Haciéndome poner atención a lo que pasaba aquí.

Y pude ver que desde la densa selva que hay entre la mansión y la ciudad.

Se venían arrastrando serpientes con brazos y con rifles en sus brazos, hacia la entrada.

Al menos unas 12.

Como ella solo estaba disparándoles, pero las serpientes estaban como en su terreno como esquivaban los disparos con facilidad.

-"Joder…..quédense quietos malditas serpientes!", decía ella con enojo como seguía disparándoles.

Así que yo solo abría la puerta todo asustado, no quería saber de lo que eran capaces estas cosas.

Le pudo dar a una…..cuando yo abrí la puerta y me metí corriendo.

Como ella retrocedió hacía adentro igual que yo, poniéndose a cubierto detrás de la pared interior de la muralla.

El patio frontal, con plantas nuevas para reemplazar las que se quemaron la otra vez…..

De nuevo eran prendidas en llamas.

Cuando las serpientes al salir ya de la selva empezaron a disparar hacia donde yo estaba.

Porque aun seguía corriendo de frente a la puerta.

Así que por miedo solo empecé a hacer zig zags.

Para evitar que me dieran….de milagro.

-"Nadie mata a mi santo, hijas de puta!", grito con enojo Flower como disparo a ciegas desde su cubierta a las serpientes.

Entonces de las ventanas de la mansión, la mayoría se abrió de golpe.

Yo solo me mantuve corriendo en zigzag hacia la entrada de la mansión.

Temeroso de que me fueran a dar en cualquier momento.

Pero entonces se desato una enorme balacera como de las ventanas de la mansión dispararon en dirección a la puerta de la muralla por donde querían entrar las serpientes.

Y para cuando entre a la mansión embistiendo la puerta…..

Los disparos de la serpiente dejaron de suceder.

Y yo…..tirado en el piso ya dentro de la mansión, miro a mis espaldas, y además de ver el jardín frontal empezando a estar en llamas de nuevo.

Veo a las serpientes que quisieron entrar…..en la entrada, muertas.

Como veía a Flower celebrar, mientras escuchaba a los guardias dentro de la mansión celebrar igual.

Mierda…...no puedo creer que diga esto pero…..

-"Como me alegro que estos locos estén aquí para protegernos…"; dije en voz alta todo aliviado

Por ahora…por lo menos.

….

Espero que Sky esté bien…..

.-..-..-..-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Torment Sky**

 **En esos momentos.**

 **En medio de la ciudad.**

*jadeo de cansancio*

 **Bang bang bang**

Nos detuvimos adelante, detrás de unos estantes de un edificio de 4 pisos como una calle más adelante se podía ver como los piratas que se nos adelantaron antes, están a cubierto desde la calle a la derecha de la fuente, y que disparaban contra unos 15 fortachones que venían desde la otra calle de la izquierda, y el centro de todo esto era el mismo centro del pueblo, donde se levantaba una estatua de Bloody Mary en una pose imponente en 2 patas.

Y ambos grupos están en un tiroteo intenso bloqueando el paso.

-"Ahora que?", pregunto temerosa la guardia pony tierra que me seguía.

-"No estoy en la mejor condición fisica en estos momentos…tendrás que llevarme, yo llevare el arma"; decía yo toda cansada.

-"Ok…."; dijo ella media nerviosa como ella me puso en su espalda y yo sostuve el arma y le puse otro cargador con mi magia.

Joder, casi me había olvidado que no había recargado el arma desde que lo use en los muelles.

Que bien que no nos encontramos con un enemigo en el camino o esta pony tierra se hubiera visto estúpida al intentar disparar mi arma sin municiones.

En fin…..

-"Ahora…..a donde vamos….yo solo le eh estado siguiendo", decía ella toda nerviosa como yo me sostenía de su cuello y el resto de mi cuerpo descansaba en su espalda.

-"Vamos a las colinas, a una de las fabricas, por lo que se, son como fortalezas fáciles de defender, además, no quiero quedarme aquí abajo mientras nuestros chicos entran a la nave…quien sabe si no hacen alguna locura y la derriban, no quiero ser aplastada por una nave alienígena de quien sabe cuantas toneladas", decía yo más descansada estando en su espalda.

A pesar de estar con esos cortes no tan profundos en sus patas delanteras.

La adrenalina no le hacía parar.

Igual a mí…creo que por eso pude correr 10 calles aun en mi condición física.

Mis patas pueden estar curadas, pero sin correr o hacer ejercicio alguno en más de un mes, se sintió bastante.

-"Pero nuestro camino esta bloqueado"; decía ella más asustada que nunca apenas le dije sobre que las naves podrían caer sobre nosotros en cualquier momento.

-"Rodeamos pues chica….", decía yo media enojada como señalaba a su derecha, por la calle al lado del edificio en donde estábamos.

-"Ok…", decía ella toda nerviosa como se metió por esa calle, trotando mientras yo me mantenía atenta desde mi rara posición.

Se veía algunos de esos voladores blindados pasar encima de los edificios.

Pero no nos hacían caso.

Así que no dispare para causar una atención innecesaria en nosotras.

Como seguimos avanzando al menos unas 2 cuadras antes que le indicara voltear y seguir hacia el norte.

Pero nos detuvimos.

Porque a media calle de distancia, estaban tendiéndoles una emboscada los piratas cebras 100% leales a Bloody lanzándole pocimas en envases pequeños de vidrio en un ataque sorpresa a 2 fortachones de armadura verde que venían acompañados con uno de esos fortachones en armadura roja sin armas que por suerte no nos estaban viendo, al parecer iban a flanquear a los guardias de la calle principal por donde íbamos.

Las pócimas al romperse al chocar con su objetivo, convertían a los enemigos en piedra, los alienígenas no tuvieron ni la oportunidad de preguntarse lo que estaba pasando.

Hasta que una vez que estaban completamente petrificados.

Les disparaban para romperlos así en miles de pedazos.

Matándolos definitivamente.

-"Vamos….."; decía yo mordiéndole una oreja para hacerla continuar.

Ella medio nerviosa casi me da un cabezazo…por hacerle eso.

-"Bien, bien"; decía ella casi hiperventilando, como se puso a correr por esa calle.

Como pasábamos a unas cebras piratas preparándose para la siguiente emboscada.

Dejándonos pasar de largo sin ningún problema.

Íbamos corriendo hasta que llegamos a la calle donde estaba todo el tiroteo de manera concentrada, desde el lado pirata, se ve algunos cráteres en la calle de adoquines de la ciudad del lado de los piratas.

Como unos cuantos piratas muertos, heridos o partes de ellos que salieron desparramados desde donde estaban los cráteres.

Los piratas siguen disparando contra los fortachones y hasta algunos discos voladores que se unieron al lado alienígena.

También del lado alienígena se veía los cuerpos muertos de varios de esos fortachones.

Como solo del lado pirata los disparos de los aliens desintegraban la poca cobertura que les quedaba, haciéndolos correr y disparar.

La pony tierra que me llevaba al ver eso se puso a cubierto detrás del edificio de donde estábamos.

Porque la lluvia de proyectiles verdes perdidos hacía imposible cruzar la calle.

Y no quería correr el riesgo de un disparo le diera mientras cruzaba.

El grupo de piratas minotauros habían perdido a al menos 10 de los suyos en el combate.

Y estaban a punto de perder…

Al menos cuando vean que todos están muertos podremos cruzar…..mientras no nos vean desde nuestra cubierta, no pasa nada.

Pero entonces.

Como otro grupo de piratas se acercaba por la calle al que queríamos continuar.

Eran 4 unicornios y 2 pony tierra.

Armados con los rifles, pero los unicornios no lo llevaban con su magia, aun los tenía atados en sus espaldas por correas.

Ellos corrían hacia la calle sin importar el fuego enemigo.

Al acercarse más pude notar que por sus rasgos físicos, o sea sus ojos más cerrados, pude notar que eran piratas de Eastland.

Y una de ellas llevaba la gorra de capitana.

2 de las unicornios que la flanqueaban creaban un escudo alrededor de su grupo para entrar de forma segura a la calle.

Esos 2 soportaban bien los disparos…..

Pero tampoco iban a durar para siempre, así que la líder solo prendió su cuerno y al menos más de unas decenas de bolas naranjas de energía del tamaño de manzanas empezaron a flotar encima de ella como si fuera una corona, un tipo de hechizo que solo los piratas unicornio de Eastland conocen y es difícil de replicar, y por lo que escuchado, 100% letal.

Y aun con el tiroteo intenso y las alarmas….

Pude escucharla…..

-"Teletransporte ahora!"; grito la capitana en ese acento de Eastland como el único unicornio que no hacía nada encendió con fuerza su cuerno.

 **(Eastland son los asiáticos en este mundo por cierto)**

Y mi sorpresa fue enorme cuando se teletransportaron en el centro del gran grupo enemigo.

Que había acumulado para entonces 10 fortachones, 4 discos y 7 flotadores que se habían recién unido a la fiesta.

Pero mi sorpresa no fue tan grande como la de los enemigos que ni se lo esperaban.

Como ella lanzó esas bolas de energía naranja a todos los enemigos, y los que sobraban, solo les daba a los discos, las bolas se pegaron en los enemigos.

Y antes que pudieran reaccionar y disparar a los nuevos ponys ingresados a la batalla.

El cuerno de la unicornio dejo de brillar.

Y fue allí, cuando las bolas naranjas explotaron de manera concentrada con un brillo naranja matando a todos los enemigos al literalmente hacerlos explotar en miles de pedazos.

No por nada los piratas de Eastland son expertos en explosivos…tanto mágicos como de pólvora.

Los piratas minotauros celebraron esta pequeña victoria.

Como el capitán minotauro de ese grupo que de milagro seguía el mismo con vida fueron a conversar para discutir que hacer a continuación.

-"Oye…..hora de seguir….."; le dije directamente al oído, sin morderle.

Cuando realmente vimos que ya no había peligro.

Y ella solo asintió como volvió a correr para seguir nuestro camino hacia el norte.

Pasando entre los edificios de vivienda.

Con restos de algunos cadáveres alienígenas en el camino, otros incinerados o con solo disparos en ellos.

Claro, si de aquí vinieron esos piratas del grupo de Eastland.

Pasamos corriendo y mientras corríamos pasaba en nuestro camino aliens errantes…..oh que huían de una batalla o se ponía a cubierto para seguir combatiendo con otro grupo.

Eran cocidas a balazos por mí.

Como la pony tierra llevada por el miedo y el instinto de supervivencia solo corría como si no hubiera un mañana hacia las colinas al norte.

Como los tiroteos continuos por la ciudad seguían escuchándose.

Pero la cosa es que no vimos a ningún pegaso o grifo en la ciudad…..

Deben estar la mayoría intentando abordar la nave para el caso.

Joder, espero que no las hagan caer….aun nos faltan varias calles para llegar a una de las colinas.

Corrió y corrió a toda velocidad durante varios minutos…..como yo disparaba a los errantes.

Y cuando apenas nos faltaban unas 6 calles…ya pudiendo ver la entrada a la pequeña jungla que da paso luego a las colinas.

La pony tierra se empezó a detener…..hasta luego colapsar.

Y jadear toda cansada…..ya adolorida por sus heridas.

-"*jadeo*….ya….*jadeo*…no…..*jadeo*…puedo…*jadeo….más", decía ella completamente agotada.

Claro si corrió por lo menos 17 calles a toda velocidad…..con peso extra.

-"Mierda…", dije yo como solo me baje de ella y la arrastre hacia la pared de un edificio de apartamentos de ladrillos, dejando de estar tan a la intemperie.

Aunque lo pensé mejor y mejor abrí la puerta principal del edificio y nos metimos dentro, donde al parecer no había nadie en el pequeño lobby.

Mejor así, no quiero tratar con civiles en estos momentos.

Así que la apoye a ella en contra del mostrador.

Y yo me senté a su lado.

Como deje mi arma en el suelo ya con solo 3 balas en el cargador.

Y ya usado todas las tandas de munición que nos dieron.

Sabía que 2 cargadores extras no eran suficientes.

Pero joder, no es momento de pensar en ello….

Solo…necesito un momento para pensar que hacer.

No quiero dejarla sola a esta yegua….pero tampoco quiero quedarme a morir por si las naves caen, pero no podría arrastrarla por mi cuenta…..sería muy lento de mi parte.

Más bien arrastrarla hasta aquí me canso un poco y tarde unos minutos…no porque la yegua este gorda, esta flaca para los estándares de un pony tierra, pero la cosa es que ella si esta algo musculada.

No por nada aguanto tanto corriendo aun con la adrenalina a tope.

Y aunque podría cargarla con mi magia para que no me sea tan cansado físicamente, quedaríamos indefensas si es que aparece un enemigo en nuestro camino.

Porque en estos momentos, el que hace el primer disparo es el que sale ganando.

Y aunque también pude advertir sobre lo obvio, gritándolo a todo pulmón mientras avanzábamos por la ciudad. Sobre el posible peligro de las naves.

Tener a decenas de civiles corriendo por la ciudad…con los aliens aun sueltos….

Eso si haría que todo se convirtiera en una masacre.

*suspiro*

Creo que solo esperare que no las derriben sobre la ciudad…y me quedare aquí.

Porque andar sola con tantos enemigos fuera…..

Es un suicidio.

Ahora donde habrá agua para esta chica….

Que debe estar muerta de sed.

.-.-.-….-.-.-.-..-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.

 **Hack Sparrow**

 **Desde la mansión de Bloody Mary**

 **8:30 am**

Estaba en uno de los balcones de la casa observando con un telescopio que pertenecía a una de las hijas de Bloody, lo que pasaba en la ciudad.

Se veía humo de incendios levantarse en varias zonas.

Como también explosiones.

Y en las naves se podía ver a los pegasos y grifos aterrizando en las naves y adentrándose en ellas.

Como en el puerto los barcos de batalla que hacían su perímetro habitual alrededor de la isla regresaban para poder apoyar a las fuerzas en tierra.

 **Bang bang bang bang bang**

*deja de usar el telescopio por un momento y mira afuera*

Joder…y también no dejan de venir aliens a querer tomar la mansión y como desde el techo y las ventanas del segundo y tercer piso de la mansión nuestros guardias van disparando a los entrantes que se quieren pasar de listos y saltar las murallas.

Eso me recuerda…

*se pone a ver por el telescopio de nuevo, esta vez en dirección a las fabricas*

Grandes fabricas de ladrillo siempre humeantes con también murallas y torres de vigilancia esta vez en ellas, como si fueran bases.

Se ve que también les disparan desde la selva alrededor de la colina.

Pero parecen irles muy bien.

Las cosas parecen que van muy bien…..

Por ahora.

-"Oigan….la jefa ya viene, repito, ya viene!", grito una de las sirvientes por los pasillos.

Yo sorprendido me dirigí a la parte trasera de la mansión, que da al puerto privado llevando conmigo el telescopio.

Me sorprende que este llegando más antes…..

*monta el telescopio y se pone a mirar al noreste, por la península del reino cebra que al voltear e ir más al norte se llega en unas horas al reino grifo*

-"Joder…allí viene….y a toda velocidad….."; decía yo sorprendido y en voz alta por lo que veía.

Era la jaula de acero que servía como transporte…..porque el leviatán mismo la llevaba.

No la escoltaba mientras iba en barco.

No, la llevaba personalmente a ella.

En una jaula casi como si fuera un canario Bloody Mary.

Podía ver que ella se sujetaba a las barras como el tentáculo que la mantenía fuera del agua causaba un gran oleaje como venían a toda velocidad.

Mierda…

El leviatán lo debió haber sentido la presencia alienígena….y por eso viene a toda velocidad…

Solo esperemos que no cause más destrucción de lo que están haciendo los aliens haya en la ciudad.

Y aunque esta increíblemente lejos…con la velocidad que viene…llegara muy pronto.

Y esa sirvienta debe tener buen ojo, porque a simple vista apenas la puedes ver.

-.-..-.-..-.-..-..-.-….-.-.-.-

 **Bloody Mary**

 **8:40 am**

Esos hijos de puta!

Como se atreven a invadir mi ciudad aprovechando que yo no estoy!

Son cobardes, cobardes te digo! *pensó todo eso bien enojada*

" _Ciento sus fuerzas debilitarse cada vez más…..parece que tu gente realmente los esta aniquilando….."_ , decía el leviatán en mi cabeza.

Como yo solo estaba sujeta las barras con coral de mi jaula de viaje.

Por lo rápido que íbamos.

Tan rápido como un pegaso sobre el agua….

Me encanta.

Deberíamos hacer esto más a menudo.

" _No presiones…moverse tan rápido usa mucha energía….demasiada para mover todo mi volumen"_ , decía Kurutu medio enojado.

Pero es tan genial!

" _Gasta mucha energía…."_ ¸decía el con más enojo dentro de mi cabeza.

Joder…..solo era una sugerencia cascarrabias.

Aunque sabes…..con lo que dices sobre que mis piratas están pateando los culos de esos aliens.

Me hace sentir bien orgullosa...*pensaba ella ahora contenta como lentamente el leviatán bajaba la velocidad*

-"Hey….porque desaceleras"; decía yo toda desanimada.

Realmente me gustaba ir super rápido.

" _Chocare contra la isla y la destrozare…..al menos la mitad de ella…la mitad donde esta tu mansión si no me detengo y me haré mucho, pero mucho daño, además el tsunami que arrastro si continuo va a ser mucho peor si no me voy deteniendo ahora";_ decía el todo serio en mi cabeza.

-"Ok….solo porque mis cosas van a ser destruidas si no lo haces"; decía yo toda desanimada como ya iba bajando la velocidad.

Y las olas debajo de la jaula dejaban de estar tan grandes…..

Hasta que desacelero a la velocidad de un simple y aburrido velero.

Pero bueno…..al menos estábamos a solo 1km de la isla y acercándonos.

Ahora Leviatán.

Antes que me interrumpiera tu falta de velocidad.

El saber que mis piratas son realmente competentes.

Quiero anunciar sus recompensas por todo esto.

Quiero decirles que no solo riquezas y control de pequeños territorios en el mundo van a obtener.

Quiero decirles que realmente se han ganado.

 _-"Se los diras como siempre, con un megáfono mientras te levanto con la punta de uno de mis tentáculos sobre la ciudad?"_ , pregunto el leviatán todo serio como siempre.

No, enemigo nuevo, forma de anunciar nueva.

Y esta vez vamos a hacer a la inversa, vamos a mostrarles a todos que tan grande eres de verdad.

Y quien te controla.

Al yo esta vez hablar a través de ti.

…

Sabes que no tienes opción verdad…..

Soy técnicamente tu dueña/socia. *decía yo toda sonriente como toqueteaba el collar*

" _*OBSESINADES E INSULTOS EN UN IDIOMA ANTIGUO Y DESCONOCIDO*_ "

Y bien?

Kurutu?

Vas a hacerlo o tengo que obligarte?

 _-"Bien…..lo haré, y voy a odiar cada segundo de ello"_ ¸ decía el todo enojado dentro de mi cabeza como ya solo estábamos a 500 metros de la gran isla.

Espero que el puente con que conecta al continente del reino cebra por el este no sufra daños con el oleaje ahora que lo pienso.

Me gusta la idea de que cuando haya conquistado el mundo entero.

Camine al ultimo territorio por conquistar a través de el, en un gran desfile en una gran carroza, decorado con los cráneos de los gobernantes muertos de todas las naciones.

Y con toda esta nueva tecnología en mi poder….hasta podré hacerlo incluso el siguiente año.

En fin, el leviatán entonces se detuvo a solo 200 metros de la isla.

Y empezó a salir del agua en su gran mayoría, todo imponente.

Oh siii…..

Ahora veremos que tal se siente que hablen a través de ti….*pensaba toda feliz como yo tocaba su collar para así invertir los papeles sobre quien usa a quien para comunicarse*

" _Al menos ya siento que todos los seres de otro mundo han muerto para que no escuchen esto….."_ ¸pensaba el leviatán con enojo.

-…-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-

 **Hack Sparrow**

 **En la mansión**

-"Oh mierda…y yo creía que ya era grande….."; decía con miedo como la enorme sombra de la bestia envolvía la mansión.

Como la jaula que era del tamaño de una habitación.

Parecía demasiado pequeña en comparación con el resto del cuerpo de la criatura.

Era como un dragón su cabeza…

Con una mandibula con tantas dientes como la cantidad de civiles dentro de la ciudad.

Veo sus ojos brillar.

No se que piensa hacer…..pero solo su presencia me esta haciendo sentir el mayor y absoluto terror que jamas antes haya sentido alguna vez.

Y eso que hace poco casi me matan unas serpientes con brazos y pechos de minotauro.

 _-"Mercenarios y piratas de Bloody Mary….",_ decía la voz de Bloody….algo grave por la potencia de la voz del leviatán….una potencia que hacía temblar los vidrios de la mansión.

joooder…ahora si esta demostrando que Bloody esta dominando a esa bestia. *pensó el con mucho miedo como empezó a temblar*

..-..-.-..-.-..-.-.-

 **Torment Sky**

 **En esos momentos**

 _-"Mercenarios y piratas de Bloody Mary….",_

Que carajos…..esa es la voz de Bloody…pero más fuerte…..y si que resuena…..

 _-"Ustedes han demostrado un gran valor y una habilidad tales que han evitado la invasión de una raza alienígena, que supuestamente son más avanzados que nosotros"_.

Si era su puta voz…

Y viene de afuera.

-"Que….que es esa voz?", pregunta media nerviosa, aunque aun cansada esta guardia pony tierra.

Ya le di unos vasos de agua de un bidón de agua que encontré en un pequeño cubículo más adentro de este apartamento.

Así que creo que se pondrá bien.

 _-"Demostraron que ni siquiera una raza que se cree superior, los pueden vencer!"_

*entonces empieza a salir afuera*

 _-"Haciendo que nuestro poder no tenga limite alguno!"_ ,

Ohhh mierda….*mira de donde viene esa voz*

El puto leviatán…

Llegó Bloody antes.

Se ve bien imponente la maldita cosa ya al descubierto.

" _Pero esos malditos….no se detendrán, de seguro intentaran un ataque final, un ataque final que sucederá antes de fin de año, y si lo rechazamos, oficialmente habremos ganado, y tomaremos el justo lugar como la nación más poderosa que alguna vez haya existido en este mundo!"_

Mierda….

Mierda….

Eso no es un tiempo en especifico.

Dame una hora exacta perra!

" _Y una vez que hayamos rechazado el ataque final, comenzara nuestra conquista mundial, ninguna nación se salvara, y a mis leales capitanes, no les daré pequeños territorios a cambio, les dare sus propias naciones, ustedes podrán tener su propia nación bajo su merced, pero al final de todo, se lo merecen por lo que han hecho hoy, pero ustedes tendrán que reconocerme como líder de este planeta cuando eso pase, luego les dejare hacer lo que quieran con sus naciones, pero eso sí, esta gran ciudad se convertirá en la capital mundial de este planeta, y todos lo van a reconocer"_

Darle a los capitanes más sádicos y locos del mundo esas naciones es una puta locura!

Joder.

Joder…..

Como carajo la podré detener!

Como el ACM la detendrá!

 _-"Ahora vuelvan a seguir defendiendo la ciudad, y los que tomaron las naves….bien echo, serán gratamente recompensados con un gran festín con orgía incluida por haber tomado 2 naves de batalla alienígenas para nuestra armada, es todo"_ ,

Entonces el leviatán que al parecer le brillaba sus ojos dejo de hacerlo.

Y empezó entonces a descender lentamente en las aguas.

Oh mierda…

*yo solo entonces volví a entrar en el edificio como sin decir nada me sente al lado de la pony tierra*

-"Yo….yo no se si pueda sobrevivir a otra invasión…..no puedo", decía toda asustada la pony tierra como se ponía en posición fetal, abrazándose sus piernas traseras.

-"Pues tendrá que ser chica….."; decía yo como suspiraba toda frustrada por todo esto.

-"Dime….quieres vivir?", pregunto yo sin mirarla.

Solo estaba aun bien pensativa por lo que acaba de pasar.

-"Más que nada en este mundo….apenas si salí de la academia"; decía ella toda nerviosa.

-"Y porque…..esa es la pregunta que quiero saber…porque quieres seguir viviendo, cuales son tus sueños, cual es tu futuro si sobrevives en la invasión?", pregunto yo como ahora si la mire toda seria.

Ella no respondió como solo se puso toda triste.

-"Entonces felicidades niña, te salve por lastima…y ahora se que fue por nada…."; decía yo algo desanimada por ella como me levantaba y tomaba mi arma, "Porque si solo te veías usando este tonto uniforme por el resto de tu vida…bueno….no salve a un pony…..salve a un esclavo de un nuevo sistema…pronto a instaurarse"; decía yo desanimada como salía por la puerta y antes de salir completamente..…."Disfruta de lo que te queda de "vida", niña, porque si no puedes pelear para sobrevivir…..solo te queda vivirla…..ahora esta la cosa…..sabes vivirla?, solo piénsalo", decía yo toda seria como la dejaba allí, sin palabras…recostada contra el mostrador.

Como solo me puse en camino en regresar al centro de la guardia local.

Para reponer mis proyectiles.

Y ya antes de que hablara el leviatán ya no se escuchaba tiroteos o explosiones, así que todo ya habría terminado.

Va a ser hoy un día bien largo….

Y un mes largo…...

…

Joder que todo esto si empeoro a niveles que creía imposibles.

Bueno….

Solo espero realmente sobrevivir a lo que sigue.

Y salir de esta puta isla.

.-..-..-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.

 **(Advertencia, partes algo sad más adelante)**

 **27 de agosto del año 987 DDNM**

 **Puerto general de Hopetown**

 **8:30 am**

Es sorprendente como las cosas volvieron a estar como si nada hubiera pasado.

Los puertos llenos de actividad de nuevo.

Los piratas y mercenarios cargando nuevos suministros en sus barcos.

Los civiles haciendo su vida "normal" por aquí.

…

Pero el único cambio es que ahora hay 2 naves gigantes en el norte de la isla, flotando.

Siendo revisadas por los científicos capturados de Bloody.

Viendo cómo usarlas en su beneficio.

Y lastimosamente por lo que me llego a contar Hack ayer cuando recién pudo venir a visitarme.

En un callejón.

Porque duermo en la sede de la guardia costera de manera temporal, y no quiero que los otros guardias nos vean juntos y vayan de soplones a Bloody.

No pude encontrar un lugar nuevo donde vivir porque con la "limpieza" de la ciudad, y la reconstrucción de los edificios dañados durante el combate, la ciudad esta llena de recién llegados para hacer el trabajo.

En fin, lo que me dijo Hack sobre los inventores y científicos capturados, que al solo experimentar tanto conocimiento al ser expuestos a lo que el leviatán robo de la mente de un alienígena lider y tener carta blanca para hacer todos los experimentos que quieran con esta nueva tecnología, con la única condición de tener armas y armaduras para defenderse.

Han aceptado trabajar de forma incondicional con ella.

Y que nuevos inventos están en desarrollo.

Como unos aparatos para comunicarse que les llaman radios.

Que no se activan con el uso magia y lo podría usar cualquiera.

O hasta incluso planes de hacer una maquina que llaman "radar" para detectar futuras incursiones alienígenas antes de tiempo.

Además de que ahora tienen una nave alienígena…..replicar esa tecnología y construir sus propias.

Y aunque me conto que las armas de las naves de batalla alienígena se autodestruyeron cuando fueron tomadas.

Dicen los científicos que un mes con tantas piezas y maquinaria alienígena dentro de las naves podrán reconstruirlas y esta vez usarlas en su contra de los alienígenas.

Joder, los del ACM la tendrán dura intentando detener a estos malditos.

Porque algo sorprendente es que de invadieron un total de 500 alienigenas en toda la isla.

Solo murieron 25 de los nuestros.

Y no estoy bromeando,

Cuando me entere por las calles de eso…..y hasta Bloody comunicándolo en las calles.

Me sorprendí.

12 habían muerto en esa batalla en el centro.

8 mientras intentaban tomar la nave alienígena.

Y los restantes 5 eran guardias costeros…como yo.

Que yo tuve suerte de que al menos había cajas cerca donde intentar refugiarme.

Esos 5 no tuvieron mi suerte.

Luego de que hay heridos hay heridos.

Al menos 200 por quemaduras por los disparos alienígenas, pero sobrevivirán, las curas "milagrosas" de los chamanes de las cebras realmente están haciendo un buen trabajo.

Oh…..y de esos 500 alienígenas…me entere que no los mataron a todos, escuche por allí que lograron capturar a 5 serpientes alienígenas estas cebras piratas.

Y las tienen en su bar privado solo para los piratas de la legión de cebras de Bloody casi por el centro de la ciudad.

Desarmadas y sin sus armaduras por cierto.

No tengo idea que hacen con ellas…y simplemente no quiero saberlo.

Se salvaron de morir esas aliens por el echo de tener pechos y pues ser hembras.

Aunque….están bajo las pezuñas de unos chamanes que usan pieles de animales pese a que no comen carne.

Yo diría que creo que desearían haber muerto.

Porque la verdad…aquí no vea nadie preocupado.

Ven esto como una gran victoria, por eso los 3 días de fiestas llenos de alcohol, drogas y sexo.

Pensando que con solo una victoria sobre simplemente 2 naves alienigenas…..

Es una ganancia.

No…

No lo es.

Solo están probando que tan buenas son nuestras defensas….antes de la invasion final que dicen que habrá.

Porque fácilmente pudo ser una invasión más coordinado y haber desplegado sus tropas en la costa. Todas.

Coordinadas.

Pero no, aparecieron al azar por la ciudad y solo una veintena de ellos lograron reunirse en el centro.

Solo ganamos porque no estaban supuestamente organizadas.

Parece que solo están jugando con nosotros.

Y no veo que nadie se preocupe por ello.

Ni siquiera muchos de los degradados como yo en la guardia.

Que están al nivel de que no les importa nada ya.

Muertos en vida.

Como yo les llamo.

Porque aquí en la guardia hay de dos tipos.

Los degradados como yo.

Y los que no aprueban las clases para ser pirata de las academias obligatorias para los huérfanos de la ciudad y los ponen aquí en los muelles.

Haciendo que solo sea un premio de consolación.

Los degradados si queremos, les enseñamos como luchar mejor o algo.

Pero…..es una opción.

Yo simplemente no quería.

Estos jóvenes reprobados….fueron adoctrinados que deben obedecer a Bloody porque ella es la salvación de todos y limpiara al mundo de la corrupción….

Irónico…..ella quiere erradicas las naciones que adoctrinan a su población a ser sumisa.

Cuando ella los adoctrina a los jóvenes para que luchen contra el sistema.

Usar un sistema que odias para eliminar a tus enemigos.

Irónico.

Lo aprendí al entrar a la guardia.

Al ver a todos estos jóvenes en los vestidores del edificio de la guardia, hablando todos los días sobre lo bueno que es hacer este trabajo.

De que es un honor estar aquí.

Que aunque no estén en primera línea, aun son útiles aquí…

Tonterías.

Puras tonterías.

Ninguno de los pocos que fuimos rebajados a trabajar aquí…..les quiere decir nada.

Que vivan su fantasía.

Esa pobre yegua que use para salvarme…..y la deje con un enorme problema existencial al decirle en su cara que era solo un peón sin vida….

…

No la vi en la guardia durante todos estos días que pasaron….

…

Solo espero que no…..

Se haya rendido.

-"Hola….", decía alguien con la voz muy apagada, que se vino a mi lado.

Era casualmente esa yegua pony tierra de pelaje azul eléctrico, y melena amarilla con rayas blancas, y su cutie mark era la de un escudo con una flor en ella

Aunque ahora estaba con vendas en sus patas delanteras.

Se notaba con ojeras debajo de sus ojos.

Y realmente sucia, con polvo blanco en su hocico, oliendo mal, como si no se hubiera bañado en días y además rastros de humedad en su cara y espalda baja que yo ya se de que son…...

-"Hola….."; dije sorprendida, "Espere lo peor cuando no viniste a reportarte a la central de la guardia durante estos días….", dije con sinceridad.

Porque realmente no era mi intención, destruirla mentalmente, era por el momento, que necesitaba desahogarme por todo lo que estaba pasando.

Como literalmente me siento una hormiga intentando pelear contra un elefante.

-"Casi….lo hago…..estuve…..en esas fiestas sin parar…todos estos días"; decía ella no tan animada.

-"Probé de todo…..y perdí mi virginidad…...bebía hasta desmayarme…..pero aun así…..no sentí nada"; decía ella toda decaída, "No me sentí…viva….solo me sentí….adormecida….", decía ella toda triste.

-"Sientes que te falta algo no?"; pregunto yo con calma.

-"Si…..porque proteger a la ciudad…..no creo que sea un sueño que cumplir….ahora lo veo, prácticamente nosotros casi no hicimos nada, la mayoría lo hizo los piratas y mercenarios", decía ella toda triste, "Me di cuenta que…solo somos sus modelos de Bloody….viendo que técnicamente ella se puede cuidar sola, hace que realmente seamos los guardias solo los adornos".

-"Eso se llama despertarse…."; dije yo toda seria.

-"Es horrible….."; decía ella aun decaída.

-"Lo se…sientes que todo lo que creías…..se viene abajo", decía yo toda seria, "Créeme…..lo se, lo se por experiencia"

-"Como lo superaste?"; pregunto ella casi implorando como me tomo de una pata.

-"No lo hice…eso te carcome todos los días…..lo único que te mantiene adelante es tu sueño…..la razón principal de porque te levantas todos los días, hacer realidad tu sueño"; decía yo con firmeza y seriedad.

-"Y cual es tu sueño?", pregunto ella con curiosidad pero aun algo triste.

-"Era….acabar con todos los lideres corruptos que gobernaban a mi país, Aztecolt…y aun lo es…..solo que escogí el bando incorrecto para luchar contra eso….", decía yo ahora desanimada, "Pero yo se, que volveré a mi país a realmente poner orden todo, traer la justicia de verdad, algún día, es por eso con solo pensar en eso, logró levantarme todos los días"

-"Yo…solo existía el deber de proteger a esta ciudad y una vez creas que estas listo….tener hijos…..muchos hijos y luego enviarlos a la academia o que estudien lo que quieran…..que ese era nuestro destino en la vida…"; decía ella con voz neutral.

-"Y yo realmente quiero proteger a los míos, no necesariamente luchar….…..por eso es que no aprobé para ser pirata y me asignaron para ser parte de la guardia, por eso me gane mi cutie mark de escudo…", decía ella como se miraba su cutie mark.

-"Pero…nunca nos dieron la opción a hacer algo más….o siquiera tener un hobby…..más bien hasta cuando me preguntaban que música me gustaba escuchar en esas fiestas….yo no tenía nada…o saber jugar cartas, no sabía hacerlo, o hablar algo que no fuera sobre lo que aprendimos en la academia, nos educaron para solo servir y no vivir…..ahora lo veo…..", decía ella toda triste.

-"En resumen…..no tienes un sueño?", pregunto yo.

…

Se mantuvo en silencio un rato más, hasta que hablo con la voz medio entrecortada.

-"Creo que mi….sueño es…..poder vivir la vida…"; decía ella como intentaba sonreír.

-"Sabes…una forma de vivirla….es salir de este agujero…..viajar y experimentar nuevas cosas…..que no son drogas y sexo…..son experiencias, hablar con nuevos ponys, grifos, minotauros…o hasta diamonds dogs, que son solo nómadas mineros, con cualquiera de ellos, podrás vivir de verdad una gran aventura", decía yo como sonreía un poco.

Aunque viajábamos en las campañas de conquista de Bloody.

Al charlar con los civiles que hasta se alegraban de haberse liberado de las corruptas pezuñas de la monarquía…

Me alegraban.

Me alegraban como no se tiene idea, además de celebrarlo con tus amigos esas victorias.

Eso me hacía pensar que estaba haciendo un buen trabajo y que estaba en el lugar correcto.

Pero ahora solo se…

Que fue un trabajo correcto…..jefa incorrecta.

-"Pero….no se si pueda hacerlo, nunca salí de esta isla…..más bien apenas si la conozca la isla, solo conozco las 3 calles que van de mi puesto en el puerto, a la academia y al restaurante al que voy a comer todos los días"; decía ella con pesar.

-"Sabes….cuando en serio quieras cumplir tu sueño, ven a verme a las 9 de la noche en el callejón que hay a 3 calles al oeste de la central de la guardia, pero tienes que aceptar que para cumplir tu sueño, tienes que dejar de lado todo lo que te enseñaron", decía yo toda seria, "Ahora ve a pensarlo…tienes más de 12 horas para hacerlo"

-"Ok…", decía ella con voz neutra como solo se retiraba.

Pero antes de que se fuera…..realmente quería preguntarle una cosa.

-"Porque viniste ante mí…para contarme esto?"; pregunto yo.

-"Me salvaste la vida….cuando podrías haberme dejado allí tirada para morir…..creo que por eso quería hablar contigo…..porque después de todo, mis compañeros no hicieron lo mismo cuando me dejaron sola con esos monstruos…"; decía ella con pesar como solo se marchaba.

Jooder…..

Es por eso que corrías por tu vida en ese momento eh?

Ahora si me siento mal por ella.

.-..-..-..-…-.-..-….-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-

 **9:00 pm**

 **Callejón cercano al cuartel de la guardia.**

Era un callejón con 2 bares en cada lado con música a todo volumen.

Así que no había riesgo de que nos escucharan hablar aquí.

Además, para dar excusa de porque un grifo y una pony estaban aquí esta.

Era que le estaba dando un trabajo manual a Hack, jeje.

Así nadie hace preguntas.

Ahora solo estoy recostada en una de las paredes, al lado de un contenedor de basura.

Esperando a Hack, y posiblemente a nuestra nueva invitada.

La invite…porque realmente si puedo salvar a algunos ponys de esta maldita isla….y que realmente merezca ser salvado.

Lo haré.

Sin pensarlo 2 veces.

Ya está quebrada emocionalmente y es manipulable, ya no es leal a Bloody.

Haciéndola una aliada más en este plan para huir a Equestria.

*entonces Hack aterriza en el callejón*

-"Justo a tiempo Hack", decía yo con una sonrisa como nos dábamos un leve beso.

Como me alegro saber que no le había pasado nada malo en la invasión.

-"Lo se….y traje el almuerzo de siempre"; decía el con la bolsa de papel con ensalada de frutas.

-"Gracias"; decía yo con una leve sonrisa como la tomaba, "Y…tienes algo nuevo?", pregunto yo.

-"Por ahora no lamentablemente", decía el algo apenado.

-"Bueno, siempre podremos charlar de otra cosa"; decía yo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-"Si….como, que tal te sientes ya…ya llevas varios días sin usar vendajes"; decía el con calma y feliz.

-"Realmente bien…como debería la verdad"; decía yo alegre de verdad.

Entonces antes de que pudiéramos continuar hablando, venía al callejón una pony.

La guardia de antes.

Aun parece que ni se ha limpiado por completo, solo el hocico al parecer.

Caminaba hacia nosotros algo insegura.

-"Creo que….deberíamos irnos"; decía Hack como también la vio.

-"No…"; decía yo como sonreía al verla, "Yo la llame a que viniese", decía yo con calma.

-"Que?"; pregunto sorprendido en voz alta, lo que hizo que la guardia se detuviera.

-"Tranquilo, ella esta bien", decía yo con calma como le hacía señas para que siguiera y nos acompañara la guardia.

Y tímidamente ella lo hizo.

Y así los 3 estábamos juntos.

-"Hola…"; decía ella tímidamente a Hack.

-"Hola…."; es lo único que dijo Hack medio desconfiado.

-"Parece que decidiste seguir tu sueño"; decía yo con una sonrisa.

-"Si…..al demonio la guardia…..al demonio este lugar…"; decía ella media histérica, "Quiero vivir la vida ahora"; decía ella casi impaciente.

-"Y estás dispuesta a hacer lo que te diga?"; pregunto yo.

-"Si….lo que sea", decía ella prácticamente impaciente.

-"Pues por desgracia es seguir con la guardia por ahora, hasta la invasión final, donde junto con mi esposo robaran un barco listo para zarpar lejos de aquí, aprovechando esa enorme distracción", dije yo toda seria.

-"Pero….esperar hasta ese momento, eso es muy peligroso", dijo ella algo asustada.

-"Niña, para cumplir tus sueños hay que tomar riesgos, ahora, te apuntas"; decía yo toda inspirada como le tendía la pata.

Y ella solo tomo la mía.

-"Por solo salir de aquí haría lo que sea", decía ella con una sonrisa.

*entonces un pony del bar se lo ve viniendo por el callejón*

-"Abajo"; le dije ella con brusquedad, como nos pusimos muy cerca de la entrepierna de Hack, como el seguía parado, y yo…..hacía lo que tenía que hacer, mientras la otra estaba bien sonrojada, pero no se levantaba ni decía nada.

-"Joooo…..der…..loco…ahora tienes a 2….dime tu secreto", decía un grifo claramente ebrio como pasaba por el callejón.

-"Solo soy yo mismo nada más"; decía Hack medio nervioso.

-"Pues desearía ser tu…..", decía el grifo como nos pasaba de largo tambaleándose y ya se iba por completo del callejón.

-"Sky…ya…puedes…..dejar lo que haces…ya se fue…."; decía Hack…entrecortado por lo que le estaba haciendo.

-"SI…..si….", decía yo con aun saliva cubriendo mi hocico como me levantaba.

-"Ahora…..lamento este momento fuera de lugar…..pero, en serio estas aceptando escapar con nosotros?", pregunto yo toda seria.

-"Si…porque la verdad…..es que yo no tendría el valor de hacerlo por mi cuenta"; decía ella medio apenada.

-"No te preocupes, esto no se podría hacerlo solo ni aunque quisieras, además, todas las noches a la misma hora nos reuniremos aquí para charlar y ver como esta todo, y si quieres reunirte aquí, no hay problema, al menos hasta que consiga otro lugar donde vivir además que en la academia"; decía yo con seriedad.

Ella sonrió entonces ya por lo que dije.

Aunque yo no estaría tan contento que digamos, en la guardia pagan una miseria.

Apenas da para comer y pagar un alojamiento barato.

No por nada el cuartel de la guardia tiene unas barracas con decenas de camas.

Y que veo que muchos de los guardias duermen allí.

-"Entre las 2 podríamos pagar un apartamento bueno, después de todo no me importa compartir", decía ella bien tranquila.

-"Sabes…eso no es una mala idea…. "; decía yo toda pensativa.

Porque a la vez tenemos un apartamento no mierdoso, y la puedo vigilar por si intenta hacer algo.

-"Sabes, mañana al salir del trabajo buscaremos uno"; dije yo bien contenta por la idea.

Ella sonrió como respuesta.

-"Y te has ganado como premio por esa idea, ser la próxima en "fingir" darle un trabajo manual a Hack, o sea el"; decía yo con una sonrisa como señalaba a Hack.

-"Que?"; pregunto ella toda apenada, sonrojándose profusamente.

-"Vamos…...te vi babeando mientras yo lo hacía"; decía yo en un tono juguetón.

-"Puedo opinar ahora?"; pregunto Hack.

-"No hay tiempo, allí viene otro"; decía yo mintiendo descaradamente como realmente no había nadie como solo hice que se arrodillara la guardia.

-"Espera no viene…ahhh…nadie…"; decía el medio irritado como me intentaba mirar enojado, como la guardia solo hacía lo suyo.

-"Vamos….ahora es una de nosotros"; decía yo casi implorando a que no se lo tome a mal.

-"Bien…"; decía el todo rendido como el solo disfrutaba, "Y cual es su nombre en todo caso?", pregunto el.

-"Oh….es cierto….tu nombre, cual es?", pregunto yo a la guardia.

-"Me llamo Armory"; decía la guardia media dejando su boca libre por un momento, apenada por lo que estaba haciendo, "Lamento no decirlo antes…..", dijo algo arrepentida como siguió con lo suyo.

-"No te preocupes…"; decía yo como le daba unos toques suaves en su cabeza, pegajosa por no haberse bañado en días, "Pero ya sabes…..no hables con nadie sobre esto, solo con nosotros, esta claro?"; pregunto yo toda seria pese a lo que estaba haciendo ella.

Y ella solo asintió mientras hacia lo suyo.

-"Eso es chica, estar con nosotros es la mejor decisión que hayas tomado en tu vida"; decía yo toda orgullosa de eso.

-"Estas reuniones alguna vez terminaran en algo que no sea…ahh…en algo sexual", decía Hack medio enojado como ya Armory hacia lo suyo.

-"Nop"; decía yo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-"Bueno…al menos es cosas simples y normales"; decía el aliviado.

-"Si, tampoco hay que excedernos", decía yo como le daba una pequeña sonrisa.

-"Y lo de anoche que fue?", pregunto el intentando poner cara seria, pero con lo que hacía Armory era imposible.

-"Fue por el calor del momento…", decía yo toda sonrojada.

-"No se porque no te creo…..", decía el aun intentando mostrar molestia por esto.

Pero obvio no puede.

-"Te lo juro, la mayoría de las veces era solo estar en 4, o lo que el otro quisiera que haga yo….borracha teniendo sexo era bastante sumisa…..tu lo sabes muy bien después de todo", decía yo toda sonrojada.

-"Eh….."; decía el todo sonrojado igual.

No queriendo admitirlo.

Jejeje.

.-.-..-…-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-..-

 **Al día siguiente.**

 **A la misma hora.**

 **Pero ahora en un apartamento más al norte de la ciudad.**

-"Mmm…no esta nada mal…", decía Hack todo cansado como nos llevaba a ambas al apartamento, y nos metíamos por una de las ventanas, que dejamos abiertas para estos casos, era un apartamento en un 5to piso.

Fue solo juntarnos en el callejón y mostrarle donde es.

Que por cierto fue sin incidente alguno cuando buscábamos apartamento.

Y con Armory ya aseada por todos los cielos.

Y con la excusa de que estaba en la fiesta por la victoria, no se metió en ningún problema por faltar tanto.

Maldita suertuda.

Y cuando sus compañeros que la abandonaron a su suerte ese día.

Quisieron pedirles disculpas cuando la vieron entrar a la central.

Ella solo golpeo a uno, que era un pegaso.

Lo dejo seco en el suelo con un solo golpe.

Y siguió su camino.

Yo los hubiera golpeado y electrocutado a todos si me hubieran echo lo mismo…..

Se las dejo barata prácticamente.

En fin.

Por ahora ha demostrado ser una buena yegua.

Por ahora.

Si es que nos traiciona, la mato antes de que nos capturen.

-"*jadeo de cansancio*…..realmente no estoy echo para tanto esfuerzo físico…"; decía el como seguía jadeando como solo se derrumbo en el suelo del departamento.

Que era una gran sala/comedor/cuarto, bien amplio.

Con un solo baño.

Para lo poco que teníamos de dinero.

No está mal, y esta bien limpio.

Pero cuando le pregunte ayer a Hack si podía aportar algo, claro, después de que Armory terminara con darle placer.

Explico que como el no sale casi nada, solo le pagan 5 bits a la semana, como si fuera la mesada que le dan a un potrillo, solo por lastima, como ya tiene comida y un lugar donde dormir dentro de la mansión.

Más bien, hasta me dijo que ya había gastado todo lo que ahorro en las cenas y vendajes para mí.

Se lo recompensare…..

Aun más de lo que pienso hacer al sacarlo de la isla.

-"Al fin nuestro propio espacio privado….", decía yo toda contenta.

Y la verdad que no tenemos vecinos por ahora, ya que el edificio es técnicamente nuevo.

Así que por ahora podremos charlar todo lo que queramos.

Hasta que se llene el edificio, y tenga que conseguir si o si un libro de hechizos para aprender el hechizo para hacer un cuarto insonoro.

Nunca lo necesite antes, así que por eso nunca la aprendí.

-"Si…...y es más de lo que eh tenido toda mi vida antes", decía Armory toda sonriente.

Como lo único que tenemos es un colchón medio viejo, una nevera, y….es todo.

Por lo demás esta bien vació.

Ni siquiera tenemos lámparas.

Así que solo esta siendo iluminado por la luz de la luna.

Es bien triste.

Pero es lo mejor que pudimos conseguir con solo 100 bits…en total.

Porque si…..no tenía ningún guardado en la isla.

Todo mi dinero estaba en los barcos…..

Y el dinero que me pagaron por ser la carnada cuando transportaba la carne alienígena…..se la quedaron la tripulación que me acompañaba.

Igual ni era tanto dinero…si no ya lo hubiera recuperado….después de darle una golpiza a todos esos desgraciados, ya que estoy ya recuperada.

-"Y…ahora que hacemos?", pregunto Hack aun cansado.

-"Lo único que se puede hacer en lo oscurito Hack", decía yo como le guiñaba un ojo de forma coqueta.

-"No molestes…estoy muerto…más bien quiero conservar las pocas energías que me queda para regresar a la mansión", decía Hack medio molesto aun echado en el suelo.

-"Esta bien….", dije yo aceptando la derrota, tampoco hay que presionarlo de más, "Cuento una de mis historias de cuando estaba en el mar…?", pregunto yo.

-"Yo si quiero"; decía Armory toda emocionada por escuchar algo nuevo e interesante para ella.

-"Eso si estaría bien….la verdad", decía Hack, menos molesto e interesado por lo que lo tenía que decir, "Pero que dure poco…..que tengo que irme al poco rato"

-"Bien…les contare como uno de mis mejores tenientes cuando yo era capitana, el era hábil en el combate con espadas…..pero un apostador con mucha mala suerte, perdió una apuesta contra mí, sobre si podía atinarle en un duelo con arcos, a un blanco a 40 metros, y pues aunque ambos éramos muy malos con el arco, yo al menos di en el el borde del blanco, el ni siquiera le llego al suyo"; decía yo como me reía internamente al recordarlo.

-"Y cual era el premio o el castigo?", pregunto todo curioso Hack.

-"El castigo para el perdedor era usar ropa de noble por una semana, mientras más pomposa y exageradamente grande, mejor"; decía yo con una sonrisa al recordar eso.

-"Todos nos burlamos de el por todo ese tiempo….por lo ridículo que se veía"; decía yo toda sonriente y feliz al recordarlo.

Eso hizo que Armory se riera un poco y Hack solo sonrió.

-"Lamentablemente…..ya solo será un recuerdo….", decía yo algo desanimada.

Al recordar que ya esta muerto.

…

.…

-"Que forma de matar el momento…..", decía Hack algo serio.

-"Y que propones de que hablar entonces?", pregunto yo levemente enojada por decirme eso.

-"No se…algo que no nos recuerde el pasado tanto…como el futuro…..pensemos en el…..sobre…..como…como criaremos a nuestros hijos"; decía Hack medio pensativo.

-"Ohhh….vas a ser madre?", pregunto sorprendida Armory como me abrazo, "Felicidades!", casi grito toda alegre.

-"Si…..si….pero creo yo que aún es demasiado temprano para ello", decía yo toda seria.

-"Yo creo que no….yo quiero criarlos…..en el campo en una mejor ciudad que está", decía Hack medio feliz al pensar en ello.

-"Eso suena muy bonito", decía Armory como le sonreía a Hack.

-"Y que conozcan ponys normales, y que vivan una vida tranquila, estudiando en una escuela", decía Hack todo pensativo.

-"Sabes…ya que no vas a parar con eso…..yo quiero que mis hijos tengan aventuras y no solo vayan a la escuela…y más elijo un campo cerca de la costa, lejos de la ciudades….…...me relaja a mí, además quiero que mis hijos también les guste tener su espacio"; decía yo toda pensativa igual.

-"Eso suena también bonito"; decía Armory.

-"Si…."; es lo único que pude decir yo.

-"A mi igual…..creo que una casa en la costa…lejos de un pueblo o ciudad…..es lo que necesitamos", decía Hack…apoyándome.

Eso solo sería por un tiempo corto, hasta que mis hijos sepan hablar.

Porque realmente.

Quiero regresar a mis tierras y devolver el orden.

Traer la verdadera justicia.

Algún día…..

Algún día.

-"Puedo acompañarlos por un tiempo cuando escapemos?", pregunto Armory tímidamente.

-"A mi no me importa, y tu Hack?", pregunto yo como miraba a Hack que aun seguía echado en el suelo.

-"Mmmm…..sabes…..mientras no sea un problema de verdad…..tampoco me importa, además, si resultan mellizos, trillizos, o más…nos vendrían la ayuda extra"; decía Hack todo tranquilo con ello.

-"Espera….trillizos o más?"; pregunte preocupada.

-"Aun no lo sabemos, solo es una hipótesis", decía Hack algo apenado por haberme alterado.

-"Ok…..no me asustes con eso…..no es cosa de broma", decía yo media nerviosa.

-"Lo siento….", decía Hack algo apenado.

-"Ahora…..podemos…..jugar a las cartas?"; pregunto yo intentando cambiar de tema.

-"No sabemos jugar exactamente…..", ambos dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-"Ok…no queremos charlar del pasado, ni del futuro….ni saben jugar cartas…..aunque joder ni siquiera tengo cartas en estos momentos….así que no se de que estaba hablando al proponer eso…"; decía yo aburrida, "Así que….lo único que queda es…", decía yo como le levantaba las cejas insinuándomele.

-"Nop…..y ya creo que es hora de irme para mí, cuídense las 2"; decía el como se despedía, al darme un beso en mi hocico y a Armory con solo un apretón de patas como salió de la ventana.

Haciendo que ahora Armory y yo nos quedábamos solas allí.

-"Y….ahora que quieres hacer Armory….?"; pregunto yo.

-"Dormir?"; pregunto ella.

-"Ehhh…yo creo que sí"; dije sin mayor objeción.

Como ambas nos preparamos para irnos a dormir.

Mientras el día de la invasión a gran escala comenzaría quien sabe cuando.

.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-

 **-"Chico, estás triste…..necesitas hablar…..?", pregunto Seras, sentada toda tranquila en el sofá.**

 **-"No…..solo es un capitulo medio sad, nada más", decía yo con calma.**

 **-"Bueno…podríamos decir que como no solo los destrozas físicamente a tus personajes, ya te faltaba el psicológico….así que es un avance….supongo"; decía ella satisfecha con eso.**

 **-"Destruir psicológicamente a alguien…..parece que la manzana no cae tan lejos del árbol", se quejaba Lola desde la cama.**

 **-"Si…eh…..tampoco soy alguien para criticar eso", decía Seras medio apenada.**

 **-"En fin, esto será corto Seras, tengo mucha tarea que hacer, como 3 cuestionarios y 3 mapas mentales para el lunes, así que…buenas noches a todos", decía yo apenado por no seguir con el relleno de hoy, además no se me ocurría nada más.**

 **-"Ok…..ok, solo diré que esos unicornios de Eastland están muy OP, y fue interesante que esta vez los personajes hayan sido espectadores de esas batallas, además que esta vez Bloody Mary demuestra que ella es la que esta al mando y que el leviatán Kurutu es su títere favorito, y que lo que vimos antes de el fue ella soltándole un poco la correa", decía Seras, con rapidez.**

 **-"Y pues eso…es lo que puedo rescatar del capitulo…luego el resto fue como ampliaba el grupo de aliados de Sky, y como destrozaste psicológicamente a un personaje que recién acabas de introducir…que eso fue muy cruel….pero en fin, eso ya es tu marca, dejémoslo así"; decía ella toda pensativa.**

 **-"Eso es todo?", pregunto yo.**

 **-"Si, eso es todo chico que acumula todas las tareas para ultima hora…..eso te pasa por flojo"; decía ella media irritada por apresurarla, como se cruzaba de brazos.**

 **-"Hey…..soy como se dice….listo, pero un flojonazo, pero si, es mi culpa, joder…..me lo tengo merecido, así que….ya saben gente, comenten que les pareció, nos vemos el miércoles…esta vez si espero tenerlo para el miércoles….y pues eso", dije yo realmente apenado por esto.**

 **Pero así es la puta vida.**

 **-"Si, coman sus verduras…..y carnes…..y frituras…y no mueran…al menos hasta que termine este fanfic, y pues eso….jejjeje"; decía Seras también despidiéndose.**


	22. Chapter 22

_**Capítulo 22: Vida en cubierta**_

 **Sunset Shimmer**

 **26 de agosto del año 987 DDNM**

 **Castillo de Canterlot.**

 **5:50 pm**

 **En su habitación en el castillo.**

*Se la ve escribiendo en su diario en su escritorio, como su habitación está hecha un desastre, como si un pequeño huracán hubiera revuelto todo*

Puede que muchos digan que tener estos diarios con todo lo que eh escrito, algo arriesgado si es que alguien lo ve, pero yo lo veo como mi carta de seguridad, que por si me atrapan haciendo otra cosa, tenga este diario para evitar que lo olvide todo.

" _Día 51 desde que se la verdad"_

" _Ya tengo más resistencia corriendo en las mañanas antes de mis clases, ya no me canso al darle toda la vuelta al castillo, eso para mi es una victoria",_ escribía eso como sonreía.

 **(Y el castillo el área que ocupa podría medir como si fuera un estadio metropolitano con estacionamiento incluido)**

" _Así que mientras me recuperaba de mi doloroso entrenamiento físico diario, y como la princesa ya sabe que entreno, obviamente por otros motivos….ella no me hace preguntas, y al terminar los estudios con ella, también intento espiar que tipo de entrenamiento reciben los guardias reales, y ver si yo puedo imitarlo"_

" _Y me di cuenta desde el día 12 de que uno de los entrenamientos más básicos que podía imitar con respecto a la magia, sin levantar muchas sospechas, era el de levantamiento de escudo mágico, al instante, pero el día de hoy me acabo de dar cuenta que realmente necesito ayuda, para entrenar siquiera lo más básico con respecto a la magia defensiva"_ , escribe eso como voltea y ve con decepción el desastre que causo.

" _Necesito practicar haciendo escudos…es algo básico, pero los guardias unicornios lo hacen de otra forma, a nosotros nos enseñan a pensarlo detenidamente como y que tan grande hacer un escudo, a los guardias les hacen practicar todos los días como hacerlo por reacción, hacer un escudo apenas sientas que el peligro llegue hasta ti, para eso los entrenadores lanzan flechas directamente a los cadetes unicornios, obviamente flechas con puntas de goma, que solo te dolerán un poco si te dan, pero no te mata, lo que aprendí es que al hacer eso constantemente a los guardias, de hacer que el escudo sea parte de ellos, es difícil, muy pocos lo logran, como el escudero Shinning, que los levanta casi al instante el cual alguien le intenta disparar, pero la media de reacción que eh observando es de máximo 3 segundos…..suficiente para detener flechas y el aliento de fuego de un dragón, pero no con lo rápido que van los disparos de esos aliens…apenas tiene 1 seg de reacción para defenderse, ahora no me sorprende porque los unicornios solo disparaban y se cubrían durante la invasión"_

" _Desde mi habitación tengo una amplia vista de las barracas donde pude ver el entrenamiento…..y debo de admitir que me distraía mucho al ver la anatomía de los cadetes, y lo sudado que están al entrenar y….."_ , escribe eso mientras se sonroja…..aunque borra ese pequeño párrafo como sus mejillas están bien rojas como recordaba que el entrenamiento no era lo único que veía a detalle con un buen par de binoculares.

 **(Después de todo es una yegua en crecimiento, jeje)**

" _Pero bueno….eh intentando provocar ataques con almohadas hacía mí usando la gravedad, lanzándolas hacia arriba y esperando a que caigan…pero me eh dado cuenta que… al saber que algo ya te va a caer en la cabeza solo estás calculando el tiempo para crear el escudo antes de que te caiga en la cabeza la almohada, y así no funciona la cosa, porque lo eh probado el día de hoy esta mañana, al hacer el experimento esta vez con algo más pesado, como un libro…y al final no salió muy bien…";_ se detuvo un momento al mirar un libro de magia para pre escolares semi destrozado, y la habitación echa un desastre.

" _Me cayó directamente en mi cabeza, y por la sorpresa…...aumente la intensidad del escudo….arruinando mi habitación, y mis cosas terminaron destrozadas en el proceso, pero unos hechizos pequeños para unir las cosas, que sirve para reparar cosas solo destrozadas, mientras no hayan sido quemadas…..ayudo a reparar la cama que rompí, algunos libros de ciencia y magia que tenía aquí….y el escritorio de madera….me tardé horas de mi día libre solo en evitar que se descubriera que hice un desastre…."_ , suspiro con pesar como se detuvo por un segundo, antes de volver a escribir.

" _Y ahora esta es la cosa, quien me podría entrenar…..no puedo entrar a la guardia, no puedo entrenar con mi papa….o mi mama, y no tengo un familiar cercano que este en la guardia…."_ , se detuvo como se ponía a pensarlo.

Mmmm…

" _Lo único que me queda es averiguar sobre un agente retirado de la organización de mi padre, que talvez pueda entrenarme, talvez hasta un agente retirado de forma deshonrosa que no moleste entrenar a una novata fuera de la organización, solo para fastidiar a esta…"_

Talvez me estoy esperanzando mucho sobre que alguien así exista.

Pero que opción tengo?

No conozco a más militares que a mis propios padres.

Y…..me pongo muy nerviosa delante de los reclutas sementales…

Y más porque al intentar hablar con ellos solo los veo como los veía entrenando.

*se pone bien sonroja*

Y eso me pone aun más nerviosa.

Y algo caliente….*se pone ultra sonrojada*

Así que…

Creo que es lo más lógico, debe haber un agente renegado del grupo de papa que me pueda entrenar.

Y aunque podría buscar uno de la guardia real para facilitarme las cosas…..papa siempre despreciaba a la guardia real por que los que se quedan allí son unos vagos, o unos inútiles.

Muchas veces frente a mama…..

Lo que les llevaba a acaloradas discusiones.

….

Aunque lo raro es que por separados tenía los mejores momentos con ellos.

Papa animando a ser ambiciosa con mis cosas y apoyándome desde el primer día que entre a la escuela para unicornios super dotados.

Y mama siempre dándome mimos y enseñándome que tan buenos son sus guardias y su deber como guardianes.

Solo cuando estaban juntos algunas veces el ambiente ya no era tan bonito….*se puso algo triste al recordar eso*

*entonces solo se sacudió la cabeza*

Concéntrate Sunset.

No es momento de recordar esas cosas.

En fin…..el tema es que lo que dijo de papa sobre que en la guardia real solo se quedan los "vagos e inútiles"…..eso por lógica significa que en algún lugar se deben ir los mejores.

Y antes pensaba que solo se iban a sus casas.

Pero…al averiguar que mi padre pertenecer a una organización militar secreta….

Ahora se donde están los mejores.

Y ese es en su grupo.

ACM.

Lo averigüe al leer sus documentos cuando los deje inconscientes a mis padres ese día cuando me infiltre en su complejo.

Pero ahora ya no puedo volver tan fácilmente.

En las noches…por eso de las 10pm, desde el día 30 eh pasado por la fachada del complejo, esa tienda de Sofás y plumas.

La tienda esta obviamente cerrada por esas horas, además que las calles estaban vacías.

Pero cuando uno toca por lo menos la puerta…..sientes que lo protege un escudo mágico invisible.

Que es bien débil, yo lo toque el primer día de mi paso por allí, y al presionarlo solo un poco se rompió.

Y aunque eso para cualquiera sería una señal para irse del lugar.

Yo solo me oculte cerca, dentro de un barril lleno de flores de una floristería cercana.

A media cuadra de distancia.

Para ver que pasaba por haber roto ese escudo.

Y en solo 10 minutos apareció un Batpony armado con una ballesta y su armadura con casco de color negro, apenas visible por las farolas que iluminaban las calles.

Y solo se dedico a sobrevolar por unos minutos la zona, antes de descender e inspeccionar el lugar unos minutos ya a pata, hasta que al final entro, como luego de unos 3 minutos salió junto con el viejo verde, notándose molesto, ilumino su cuerno, desplegando el mismo escudo invisible que rompí de antes.

Y a pesar desde ese día aprendí 2 cosas.

Que no dejan de ponerle ese escudo sin falta todas las noches.

Hasta en los pocos días en los que salen carrozas llenas de guardias reales y hasta guardias lunares y se pone vació el castillo, esos días hasta se pone más seguro el local, con los pocos guardias reales que quedan en la ciudad, custodiando la tienda.

Haciendo imposible hacer una incursión nocturna a este.

Porque si les viene con el chisme a un batpony…..peor, ellos tienen la ventaja de la oscuridad de su lado, y me podrían abordar por sorpresa.

Y la otra cosa que aprendí es que debes revisar que el barril lleno de flores en donde te escondas.

No sea de rosas…..

Con sus espinas.

Tarde horas en curarme todas esas heridas por cortes de espinas.

En fin.

La cosa es que por allí no se puede.

….

….

Aunque ahora que lo pienso…..

*deja el escritorio como va a la ventana de su cuarto, cogiendo los binoculares con su magia en el camino*

Haber…*pone su vista en las barracas nuevamente*

Algo raro que note, fue que estaban construyendo un edificio nuevo al lado de la pista de obstáculos.

Aunque "edificio" es decir mucho.

Más tiene el tamaño de unos pequeños baños o vestidores, hasta incluso tienen solo 2 puertas separadas entre sí y con las imágenes de una yegua en una puerta y de un semental en la otra, para resaltar más que son baños o vestidores.

No le tome mucha importancia. Por la vigilancia en su modo de entrenamiento…y por…..mi curiosidad al ver a los sementales…...

En fin, la cosa es que a estas horas…cerca de las 6 siempre veo a ponys salir de está, justo cuando ya terminaron las horas de entrenamiento en las barracas, veo salir de esas puertas a una gran variedad de ponys.

Como…..ahora.

*ve exactamente como muchos ponys salen por esas puertas*

Ohh…..

Salen tanto sementales y yeguas de una puerta u la otra.

…..

Además que son….

1….5…..8…14…..16….30.

30 ponys saliendo en total de esos "baños", saliendo sin nada con ellos.

Y no solo eso.

Veo que una vez termina de salir este grupo.

Entran unos 20 ponys más…..

Y dudo bastante que 20 o 30 ponys quepan allí cómodamente, y más si hay escusados y duchas allá adentro.

…

Deben haber echo una nueva entrada a la base y yo ni por enterada.

Ahora…..como ahora yo entro?

…

Creo que se viene la hora de buscar como entrar a esa nueva entrada…

O al menos por un lugar menos visible y controlado…..

.-..-..-.-..-.-.-.-..-..-.-.

 **27 de agosto**

 **Su habitación.**

 **5:00 pm**

*ahora su cuarto si está ordenado, y en su escritorio hay varios pergaminos como ella vuelve a escribir en su diario*

" _Día 52"_

" _Aprovechando el privilegio de ser la estudiante personal de la princesa Celestia, pude acceder a la biblioteca privada, donde se guarda hasta hechizos antiguos y no probados del gran Starwill, o hechizos peligros que no deben usarse y algunos planos del castillo mismo, pero la princesa me tiene una enorme confianza y me deja entrar allí sola y sin supervisión, realmente me alegra que tengamos este tipo de relación"_ , escribia eso como sonreía al recordar eso.

Aun cuando me sigue ocultando la verdad sobre la invasión…

Pero prefiero pensar que es solo porque piensa que me protege no saberlo.

Y no porque no merezca saberlo.

Después de todo yo se que a Celestia le gusta sobreproteger a sus ponys. *pensó ella como sonría con alegría al pensar eso*

En fin….en que estaba…..a sí.

" _La cosa es que tengo en mi poder los planos del castillo, más precisamente, lo que hay debajo de este, que además de estar una enorme bodega para alimentos y unos cuartos secretos que ni siquiera en esa biblioteca están las referencias de estos, esta las grandes minas de arcanita, explotadas hasta agotarlas hace cientos de años atrás, dejando a la montaña completamente hueca, y aunque al leer los informes del escritorio de papa, descubrí que los aliens tiene una versión de la arcanita, más resistente y refinada llamada elerio, que hasta sirve para almacenar hechizos concretos y que pueden ser lanzados sin ayuda de unicornios, algo que con la arcanita no puedes hacer, en fin, el caso es que esas habitaciones en los sotanos del castillo, apenas si fueron escarbadas, y que solo una delgada pared de roca separa esas habitaciones de las cuevas, y yo voy a averiguar eso hoy, al abrir un hueco en el muro de la bodega de alimentos del sótano que mira hacia las barracas, así que por favor yo del futuro, espero que no te hayan descubierto cuando hagas esto, así que planea otra cosa si esto no funciono"_ , termino de escribir como ella abrió los planos de la bodega del castillo.

-"Espero que esto funcione", dije yo algo nerviosa como me puse a analizar los planos una vez más si hay algo que no vi.

.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.

 ***30 minutos después***

-"Ok…"; decía con una mezcla de nerviosismo y emoción como tenía una cámara colgando de mi cuello.

Es lo único que necesitaba realmente, porque no planeo tomar los documentos que digan si hay algún guardia retirado.

Solo necesito una foto de ese documento para que no sepan que estuve allí alguna vez.

Y ya me memorice los pasillos a seguir para llegar allí.

Ahora es solo llegar justo en la hora que hacen cambio de turno.

*suspiro de los nervios*

-"Vamos a hacerlo", decía yo en voz alta como solo salí por la puerta de mi cuarto.

Otra noche libre.

*va caminando por los pasillos, intentando parecer tranquila*

Voy solo caminando….

Por el castillo.

-"Hola…", decía yo como saludaba a un par de sirvientes como pasaba por su lado y ellas con una sonrisa me devolvieron igual el saludo.

Nada más caminando.

Nada más caminando.

Tu tu tu tu tu tu

*se encuentra entonces ella esta en las puertas dobles que dan a la cocina después de 3 minutos de caminata para llegar allí*

Ok…..

Esta activo porque se acerca la hora de cenar…..

Hagámoslo rápido.

*mira para todos lados por si viene alguien, como enciende su cuerno*

*Y se hace invisible*

Gracias papi por enseñarme este truco, jejeje.

 ***Pum***

-"He….creí haber visto una luz brillar aca afuera", decía uno de los meseros como abrió la puerta directamente en mi cara como empezó a mirar por todos lados.

No llores…..no llores…no llores

Se que duele…pero no llores….*se pone a pensar toda adolorida, como esta lagrimeando*

-"Que fue?", pregunto alguien de adentro de la cocina.

-"Fue mi imaginación al parecer"; decía ese pony mesero como volvió a entrar.

Y yo con mi hocico todo adolorido….entre antes de que cerrar la puerta.

Después de todo, tengo que atravesar por la cocina para llegar a la bodega.

La cocina era un alboroto lleno de cocineros preparando la cena para la princesa y los guardias de la noche.

Ok….despacito y con cuidado.

*como ve su objetivo, la puerta de madera antigua al otro lado de la cocina, la que va directamente a la bodega*

*Se pone pecho a tierra como empieza a arrastrarse lentamente por la cocina*

-"*yam* *yam*que ricas papas", escuchaba decir a un camarero todo a gusto comiendo papas de una charola.

-"Pero las papas están malas", decía una yegua que estaba vestida como una de las cocineras toda sorprendida como le escuche forcejear por esa bandeja llena de papas.

-"*yam*´*yam*.que ricas papas"; es lo único que dijo el primer camarero como no dejo de comerlas pese a que la yegua intentaba quitarle la bandeja con papas.

-"Las papas están malas!", decía la yegua desesperada por intentar quitarle la bandeja de papas sin éxito.

-"Que ricas papas!"

-"Que las papas están malas!"

Así por buen rato hasta que llegue a la otra puerta y deje esa extraña escena detrás.

Muchos de los cocineros o seguían con lo suyo o veían esa extraña escena.

Así nadie vio como la puerta de la bodega era abierta por mí.

Pero claro.

Sin dejar de ser invisible.

Recién hasta que llegue completamente abajo terminare el hechizo.

Bajo la escalera en espiral hasta el sótano, al menos 2 pisos, y al llegar por fin a la bodega, pude ver que de verdad era enorme, lleno de barriles de granos y sacos de papa y otros varios, como grandes barriles llenos de vino, ron y sidra, del tamaño de las princesas.

Todo iluminado con antorchas encantadas de arcanita para no incendiar el lugar con barriles de madera y alcohol dentro de ellas.

Todas acomodadas en filas para su fácil manejo y acomodación.

Pero mi objetivo real, estaba a mi izquierda, directamente en la pared que mira al oeste.

Esa era la parte que estaba bien cerca de la cueva.

*apagaba su hechizo de invisibilidad*

-"Ahora….vamos a minar esto…."; decía yo en voz baja toda emocionada como encendía mi cuerno y creaba un pico de minero de pura energía mágica.

Y empecé a picar la pared.

Esperando que las ollas a presión y la discusión extraña allá arriba causen el suficiente ruido para que no me escuchen.

Sigo picando como la pared se agrieta.

Picar.

Y picar.

Picar y picar…..

Hasta que la piedra cede y crea un pequeño hueco donde solo una potra podría caber.

Y de ese hueco, sale una fuerte luz, y algo de calor.

-"Bien…si era delgada"; decía yo emocionada.

-"Maldito Craz, no me dejo siquiera cocinar las papas y ahora tengo que buscar más papas para cocinar….."; decía una yegua toda molesta como la escuche bajar por las escaleras.

-"Oh no, nononononono….."; decía yo en voz baja toda nerviosa.

Que hago, que hago…!, *pensaba ella toda nerviosa*

-"Espero que esas papas crudas le tapen el estomago"; decía la yegua toda molesta oyéndose cada vez más cerca.

No se como hacer una ilusión mágica aun.

Eso lo aprenderé el año que viene recién….

…..

Creo que tendré que solo improvisar.

Muevo con rapidez un barril lleno de arroz para tapar el pequeño agujero.

Y me oculto rápido detrás de una de unos barriles llenos de cidra.

Como solo esa yegua llega, y después de murmurar unos insultos, sale de allí.

-"Espero que esos 30 bits que le apostaron por comerlas crudas hayan valido la maldita pena"; decía la cocinera aun sonando molesta como la veía subir las escaleras.

Y una vez espere unos minutos más.

Seguí con lo mío, como puse el barril a un lado y me puse a sacar las piedras ya sueltas de la pared, y a escarbar un poco hasta que ahora podría pasar por él.

Así que solo me asome con cuidado por el agujero en primer lugar para ver en que zona de las minas estaba.

Y estaba muy cerca del techo de una amplia cueva, a 15 metros del suelo de la cueva.

Y pude ver que estaba en una que estaba iluminada por unas luces colgantes en el techo y un pozo de lava perfectamente cilíndrico en el medio de todo.

Como podía ver herramientas y mesas con diversos equipos en ellos, como piezas de armaduras, como líneas de montaje con pequeños cilindros en sus bandas.

Así que…..ahora hay una fabrica de armas y armaduras debajo de Canterlot?

….

Súper. *pensaba ella como sonreía toda feliz*

No se veía nadie.

Parece que ya son las 6.

Pero volverán pronto.

Ok…..hora de descender con cuidado.

Me salgó por un momento del hueco y de nuevo voy entrando a el, pero mis patas traseras yendo primero.

Como arrastro el barril de arroz al hueco para evitar que alguien vea el hueco, como llego solo a sujetarme del hueco para evitar mi caída.

Tanto correr me ha dejado mis patas muy resistentes….así que puedo quedarme suspendida con mis patas delanteras sin problemas por ahora.

Ok, y una vez ya tape el hueco, enciendo mi cuerno para envolverme a mí misma y bajar levitando al suelo.

Al tocar al suelo pude sentir el calor emanar del pozo de lava.

Y curiosear un poco sobre las nuevas armas y armaduras que están construyendo aquí.

Hasta en una línea de montaje para sus armaduras.

Mi papa realmente uso lo ultimo de lo ultimo para construir sus cosas.

Pero estas armaduras, son completas, y tienen como baterías en sus espaldas.

Increíble.

Realmente cambio todo desde que me fui.

Pero basta de curiosear, es hora de…..

*Se escucha el sonido de un ascensor*

Veo de donde viene ese ruido, y veo 2 grandes puertas de metal, y unas vigas de metal cuadradas, que forman el hueco de un ascensor.

Y veo el contrapeso del ascensor, subiendo.

Eso significa que ya vienen.

*prende su cuerno para volverse invisible de nuevo*

Ok.

Debe haber otra salida.

Como veo un hueco de ascensor, al otro lado del ascensor más grande, y el ascensor detenido ya aquí en este piso.

Ese debe llevar directamente a la sede.

Me meto rápido en el ascensor.

Y al ver que ahora el ascensor, en vez de palanca, ahora tiene botones, apretó el botón que dice "central".

Y las puertas se cierran.

Y el ascensor va subiendo.

Lastimosamente el ascensor es como de mina, así que se ve todo desde fuera.

Aunque los empleados de la fábrica lo único que están recién llegando es un ascensor vació subir.

Ufff…estuvo cerca.

El ascensor sube y sube, y se oscurece todo por un momento.

Hasta que llega al piso que elegí.

El pasillo ese largo que lleva a la central.

Pero antes que pudiera salir de este.

El ascensor se eleva.

Oh no…..alguien sube.

Espero que no sea papa o el viejo verde.

*entonces se pone en una esquina*

Por favor, por favor…que no sea mi padre.

*el ascensor llega al tope*

-"Mucha comida para hoy, para hoy"; decía toda animada una yegua pony tierra de melena extra larga y rubia, y de pelaje café claro, con amplias caderas y además era muy bonita.

Como entraba al ascensor llevando un carrito repleto de bandejas tapadas.

Y una cubeta de pescado fresco.

…

Para que el pescado?

Quien es esta yegua de amplio trasero?

….

Es nueva?

En fin, ella mientras tarareaba eso apretaba el botón para bajar a la central.

-"Unas ricas hamburguesas de heno para cenar, tutu", cantaba ella toda animada como el ascensor vino rápido.

Y ella solo tiro del carrito como yo solo fui detrás de ella.

Avanzamos por el pasillo que no cambio nada.

Llegamos a la sala oval.

Que no cambio nada desde la ultima vez.

-"Primero el pescadito, Viper se pone ansiosa cuando llega tarde su comida"; decía ella como llevo el carrito a los laboratorios, "Luego a mi querido Comet al final unos ricos bollos, jeje"; decía ella toda risueña.

Ahhh…..

Ahora tiene sentido que una yegua así de caderona este aquí, es la nueva amante de mi padre.

Papa…*pensaba en decepción*

Esperaba que al menos lo intentaras estar de nuevo con mama….

*pensó ella algo triste*

Pero…decepción luego, primero la información.

Allí yo me detuve.

Mi objetivo era la oficina de mi papa después de todo.

Así que yo toque la puerta de mi papa, esperando que no estuviera allí.

-"Pasa", le escuche decir del otro lado.

Y solo pude sentarme y cruzarme de brazos al enterarme que aun estaba allí.

Maldita sea, ahora que hago.

Como lo saco de allí.

Mmmmm….

Mmmmm…

Ya sé.

Me acerco a la puerta y me toco la garganta un poco.

-"Comet…..tenemos que hablar, se sobre tu nueva amante y voy a hincharle su trasero aun más, pero a golpes", decía yo intentando imitar a mi madre con enojo semi real.

Porque la verdad es que en serio esperaba que lo intentara.

Escucho como una silla sale apartada bruscamente y cascos acercarse a la puerta.

Yo me alejo de está antes que me golpeen con ella

-"Hey, y yo pensaba que eso ya quedo resuelto cuando viniste hace poco a hablar sobre Sky!", gritaba mi papa al salir de la oficina a toda velocidad, como lo vi llegar al centro del ovalo central y ver donde estaba mama, jeje.

Como yo entro rápido a la oficina.

Y el viéndose preocupado ir corriendo hacia el área de los laboratorios.

Lo siento papa, pero tenía que hacerlo…

Además, te lo mereces. *pensaba ella con orgullo*

Entro y cierro la puerta detrás de mí.

Y me pongo a ver entre los archivos.

Pero los más viejos, antes de la invasión.

Sin dejar mi hechizo de invisibilidad, por si acaso.

Pero apenas revisando la primera gaveta de uno de los archivadores.

Escucho a alguien que viene.

Y yo me cierro rápidamente esa gaveta, y me pongo en una esquina detrás del escritorio.

-"Quédate aquí por mientras sí, tengo que ver donde está Sunny, me extraña que después de todo este tiempo venga a intentar hacerte daño"; decía mi padre medio preocupado, como hacía entrar a la sirvienta con gran trasero a la oficina.

-"Y yo creía que no más estábamos en paz"; decía la traserona algo triste.

-"La verdad es que ella…..no te quiere realmente, pero por tu pasado, no más te deja en paz, más bien creo que realmente lo pensó mejor y ya no te quiere de verdad"; decía el medio serio.

-"Ouuu….", decía la yegua esta toda triste.

-"Lo siento, pero es la verdad"; decía el como le daba un beso en la frente para calmarla, "Voy a cerrar esto con un seguro mágico, así que, mantente solo a salvo, y esperame hasta que la encuentre y la calme"; decía el manteniéndose todo serio.

-"Ok….", decía ella media asustada.

Como el cerró la puerta.

Oyendo la cerradura y luego ver como la puerta brillaba de amarrillo y se quedaba brillando así.

-"Ouu….nunca fue mi intención hacer que alguien me odie"; decía ella toda triste como pateaba un poco la alfombra y se iba a sentar en la silla de Comet.

Lo lamento novia nueva de papa.

Pero, no es personal.

Bueno, si lo es.

Pero no te conozco lo suficiente para odiarte de verdad.

Joder…espero que papa vuelva pronto para que se vaya ya esta yegua.

No creo poder soportar tanto tiempo con el hechizo de invisibilidad puesto.

 ***25 minutos después***

Esta yegua solo ha estado sentada en el asiento estando algo deprimida, como yo me mantuve en la esquina sin hacer nada.

Me duele el cuerno….pero aun aguanto.

Ahora me estoy seriamente pensando como diablos voy a salir de esta si ya no puedo hacer magia.

Creo que debí pensarlo mejor…..

*la puerta se abre*

Ella se tensa, al igual que yo.

Pero el que entra es mi papa.

-"Es muy raro, nadie vio a Sunny venir aquí, y hasta fui a hablar con ella directamente en el castillo, preguntándole si vino aquí en primer lugar, y no fue así", decía el medio derrotado como entraba y cerraba con llave la puerta detrás de el.

-"Fue una falsa alarma?", pregunto confundida la yegua.

-"Posiblemente…porque realmente la escuche hablar…..no se si es estrés que me está haciendo escuchar voces"; decía mi padre con pesar.

Y no la culpa por estar con otra? ¨*pensó ella medio enojada*

Aunque estén separados, no significa que no puedan volver.

-"Si te eh notado más tranquilo y animado"; decía ella sorprendida.

-"Si, por los avances que tenemos con las armaduras, las armas, hasta la nueva investigación de Mind sobre la magia oscura que manejan los aliens, pero, el echo de que van a venir en masa, en cualquier momento es lo que me perturba y a veces no me deja dormir…..realmente estamos preparados para cuando vengan?", pregunto el en voz alta notándose todo preocupado.

-"Oh Comet…."; decía preocupada por papa esta yegua como le daba un abrazo.

-"Tu y todos bajo tu mando están haciendo el 110% para preparar a tus agentes, acaso no confías en sus trabajos?", pregunto ella preocupada.

-"No….si confio en ellos…..la cosa es que si será suficiente"; dijo el aun sonando preocupado.

-"Creo que en estos momentos….solo tenemos que tener fe…y esperanza Comet"; decía ella como lo abrazo con más fuerza.

Y el le devolvió el abrazo.

Ahí papa….

Realmente no fue mi intención molestarte así.

No sabía que estabas tanto bajo estrés.

Porque siempre te veías que lo podías solucionar todo….

-"Si….pero es que yo no funciono así…..y lo sabes, soy más un pony de lógica que de otra cosa", decía mi padre con pesar.

-"Que tal si, lo hacemos en estos momentos para que despejes tu mente….eso siempre te anima"; decía ella como le daba un beso en su mejilla.

-"Si….no me vendría mal eso….solo para aliviar un poco"; decía el como sonreía un poco aunque sonaba aun medio desanimado.

-"Ese es el espíritu"; decía ella como los 2 se empezaron a besar.

Y yo solo me sonroje enormemente…..como el momento tierno termino.

Yo me arrastre hacia el tapete de manticora y me metí por debajo…como ellos se daban besos.

Como yo, bien adentro apague mi adolorido cuerno.

Y pues...solo empezaron a procrear….

Mientras yo no podía escapar de aquí.

.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.

 ***30 minutos después***

…..

….

-"Esto si me ayuda a bajarme el estrés"; decía mi padre todo satisfecho.

…..

…..

-"Mmmmhhhh", murmuraba toda a gusta esa yegua, que ahora se que se llama Mirash….

Lo se porque mi padre decía su nombre mientras lo hacían.

*ahora esta sudada, mojada y sonrojada debajo de la piel de manticora*

-"Ahora puedes salir Sunset….ya se que estas allí", decía mi padre todo tranquilo.

-"QUEEEEEEE!", gritaba yo sorprendida al salir de debajo de la piel de manticora.

Como me sonroje al ver a mi padre aun con su mástil a toda vista, aun algo tieso, mientras el estaba echado de espaldas, junto a una jadeante y satisfecha Mirash, que le abrazaba.

-"Pero como?", pregunte yo apartando la vista toda sonrojada y con muchos sentimientos encontrados, sin querer mirarlo directamente.

-"Desde que hable con tu madre, y al volver ya me lo sospechaba, pero al ver como una de las esquinas de mi oficina parecía como si mirara a través de un espejo medio sucio, ya me lo olía", decía el todo serio como lo escuche levantarse, "Creí haberte dicho que ese hechizo te hace invisible sí, pero si alguien se fija demasiado en ti, podrá ver como esta la vista distorsionada al ver a través de ti, estoy muy decepcionado que se esta haya olvidado eso"; decía el como se acerco a mí.

Pero no se mostraba molesto en absoluto.

-"Y decidiste procrear aun conmigo aquí dentro?", pregunte enojada, "Que pasa contigo, sabes que tendré que ir a terapia despues de esto no?", pregunto yo aun sin poderlo mirar de frente, pese que ya estábamos casi cara a cara.

-"Considéralo tu castigo por entrar a una base de alta seguridad, intentar tomar fotos de las instalaciones"; decía el como me arrancaba con su magia la cámara del cuello, "Causar casi un incidente entre oficiales, y perturbar la paz dentro de estas instalaciones", dijo el todo serio.

…..

-"Y el castigo no sería que me borraras la memoria…..porque eso le hacen a los que saben de este lugar y no están autorizados para ello", dije yo confundida.

-"Así sería…..si no fuera porque…..te voy a hacer una agente honoraria", decía el casi sin querer decirlo realmente.

-"Que tu que?"; pregunto realmente confundida.

-"Me escuchaste bien, bajo otras circunstancias, te hubiera borrado la memoria, pero lo que me escuchaste decir sobre que me preocupa sobre si no estamos listos para la invasión fue autentica, y si muero…..quiero saber que al menos tu estás a salvo"; decía el todo serio como me tocaba mi hombro y me hacía verlo a la cara, "Eres de verdad mi más grande logro hija mía, no lo aprecié de más en su momento, pero ahora con todo lo que esta pasando lo veo, y no es que no confie en los guardias o hasta tu madre podrán defenderte si llega a suceder el peor de los casos…pero por si estás sola…..y no quiero pensar que llegue el momento en que lo estes…al menos quiero irme sabiendo que te puedes defender por tu cuenta", decía el todo serio.

-"Papa….."; decía yo con lagrimas en los ojos, "No digas eso…..vamos a ganar, y no vas a morir, nadie tiene que….yo te ayudare si me enseñas a hacerlo"; decía yo como solo lo abrace, con lagrimas en los ojos, sin importarme la incomodidad de la situación de hace unos minutos atrás.

-"Hija…...el único modo en que me puedes realmente ayudar, es que yo sepa que te puedes cuidar por tu cuenta, y en estos momentos, me has demostrado que eres capaz de hacer hasta algo que se creía imposible, infiltrarte aquí sin matar o chantajear a nadie, sin dejar cabo suelto realmente visible, eso es de admirar, yo creo que con el entrenamiento correcto, tu te convertirás en la agente perfecta"; decía mi padre con orgullo y respeto hacia mí.

-"Papa…."; yo decía toda emocionada y conmovida por sus palabras, "Y quien va a ser?", pregunto yo.

-"Una agente dada de baja deshonrosa, técnicamente nos debe un favor por no meterla a prisión por lo que hizo"; decía el como su cuerno se ilumino y termino el abrazo.

Como el abrió con su cuerno y abrió una gaveta de su escritorio.

Y me mostró una carpeta.

La abrió y vi la foto de una batpony con una melena roja como el fuego, y bien larga.

-"Se llama Mae, es esposa de uno de nuestros agentes, esta algo mal de la cabeza, pero si es una excelente soldado"; decía mi papa con seriedad.

-"Y porque no la asignas a uno de tus agentes y le asignas a una renegada?", pregunto confundida Mirash.

-"Porque todos los agentes están ocupados defendiendo el país"; dijimos casi al mismo tiempo mi papa y yo.

-"Realmente estás hecha para este trabajo"; decía mi padre como me sonreía con orgullo como me abrazaba nuevamente.

-"Creo que sí…."; decía yo como sonreía como nos abrazábamos, "Mama sabe de esto?", le susurre al oído.

-"Claro que no, si se entera me mata, además, de seguro ya tienes un horario para hacer estas cosas en secreto, iremos mañana a esa hora que tengas libre", decía mi padre.

-"Obvio papa", le respondió yo con tranquilidad.

-"Hija…..realmente me llenas de orgullo"; decía el toda sonriente.

-"Me gusta que las cosas acaban bien"; decía Mirash toda feliz.

-"Nunca te diré mama si mi padre se llega a casar contigo"; dije yo toda seria como la mire a Mirash.

-"Auu…", decía algo desanimada Mirash.

No arruines el momento Mirash.

.-.-..-..-…..-…-.-..-..-.-..-.-.

 **Uff…Yay, Sunset volvió a aparecer, y sin parecer forzado!**

 **Doble yay!**

 **Y me di cuenta que desde hace más de 10 capítulos que no la vemos.**

 **Pero bueno, aquí la tienen, de nuevo en el ruedo.**

 **Y si saben de donde salió la referencia a las papas.**

 **Se ganan una galleta.**

 **Comprada por ustedes mismos, con su dinero.**

 **Jejejej.**

 **En fin, espero que les haya entretenido este capitulo, y nos vemos en el próximo, con más desventuras de Sunset, y todo el cast de personajes.**

 **Para detener la amenaza alienígena.**

 **No se olviden de comentar.**


	23. Chapter 23

_**Capitulo 23: Entrenamiento y más aliens nuevos.**_

 **Sunset Shimmer**

 **28 de agosto del año 987 DDNM**

 **6:00 pm**

 **Distrito de los Batponys en Canterlot**

-"Ok hija, sin arrepentimientos de última hora", decía mi padre todo serio cuando llegamos a una casa de 2 pisos en este distrito algo descuidado de Canterlot.

Donde habitan la mayoría de los batponys en la ciudad.

Y el barrio no esta nada mal y esta tan limpio y ordenado como el resto de la ciudad, solo esta pintado con colores oscuros que hace que de noche, a pesar de estar las farolas encendidas, se ve algo siniestro todo el lugar, y más si las farolas iluminan menos en este barrio para no molestar a los batponys.

-"Papa, te lo dije ayer, y te lo digo hoy, no voy a retroceder"; dije yo con firmeza.

Voy a ser una super cazadora de aliens.

Y lo voy a hacer.

Y para no preocupar a papa y que pueda seguir haciendo su trabajo como un pequeño extra.

Me alegra que confié en mi en esto.

-"Bien, pero te lo advierto, hay una razón por la que fue expulsada de todas las ramas militares, pero es una de las mejores", dijo el todo serio.

-"Y me lo vas a decir?", pregunto yo.

-"Que te lo diga ella mejor, con sus propias palabras"; dijo el con calma como toco la puerta de la cosa, "Aunque una pista, tuvo que ver con el fuego"

-"Mmm…..ok"; es lo único que dije media intrigada por lo que dijo.

Fuego?

Como así?

Que hizo con el fuego?

No me gusta que me dejen con las dudas.

-"Ohh….hola nuevo comandante"; saludaba esa batpony de mediana edad, con una voz tranquila, "Que te trae a mi humilde casa a estas horas?", pregunto con tranquilidad como daba una pequeña sonrisa, "Y quien es la pequeña, es tu hija?"; pregunto ella con curiosidad como me vio.

-"Se que no nos hemos presentado antes frente a frente"; dijo mi padre todo calmado, "Soy Comet Shimmer, ya sabes que hago"; dijo el todo tranquilo como le tendió la pata.

-"Comet Shimmer, mi esposo habló muy bien sobre ti, centrado, inteligente y muy bueno en combate, algo que el es ahora, pero como no lo fue siempre, por eso no se convirtió en comandante"; dijo ella con calma como también le tendió la pata, pero con una increíble rapidez con esa pata jalo a mi padre hacia ella y le susurro a su oído, _"Y también me dijo que tu miembro salta de yegua en yegua todo el tiempo, así que si me intentas coquetear y tener sexo conmigo….….saldrás de aquí como una yegua, porque yo respeto a mi esposo, y prefiero castrarte a solo golpearte si te me insinúas"_ , dijo algo ella que no pude escuchar bien como lo susurro en voz muy baja a mi padre.

-"Ok…no habrá problemas con ello…."; dijo mi papa levemente nervioso como se alejó un poco de esta batpony llamada Mae, "Podemos entrar Mae, lo que tenemos que discutir no es para los oídos de todos"; dijo mi papa intentando mostrarse algo serio.

Pero lo que sea que le dijo le altero un poco.

-"No hay problema"; dijo Mae toda tranquila, "Pasen, pasen, porque debo ser sincera, me interesa saber que quiere de mi el nuevo comandante del ACM", dijo ella con calma como se hizo a un lado para dejarnos pasar.

-"Gracias"; dijo mi padre con algo de cortesía.

-"Gracias", yo también dije con cortesía.

Como ambos entramos, y ella al cerrar la puertas nos guío a la sala donde nos sentó en un sofá grande.

-"Y, para que has venido?"; pregunto ella tranquila al sentarse en el sofá para uno.

-"Vengo a que me hagas un pequeño favor"; dijo mi padre todo serio.

-"Un favor?", pregunto ella sorprendida, "El ACM quiere un favor mío…..eso si es un milagro"; dijo ella sobre actuando su sorpresa.

-"Esto no es un juego Mae, realmente necesito tu ayuda"; dijo mi padre todo serio aun con ese teatro que hizo Mae.

-"Si es de matar a un noble…o matar a un mandatario o matar a un soplón, lo haré gratis si es que no me culpan por esa muerte"; decía ella toda tranquila, como si eso no fuera nada para ella.

-"Acaso has hecho esas cosas antes Mae….eso no rompería con tu palabra que le diste al ACM, a cambio de olvidar las cosas que has hecho en el pasado, a cambio de no pudrirte en prisión?"; pregunto todo tranquilo mi padre.

-"No, solo estoy trayendo a la mesa opciones que harías que hablaras conmigo, alguien de afuera, casi de confiar, que posiblemente, quieras discreción al respecto"; dijo ella toda tranquila.

-"Si…..quiero discreción de parte tuya, pero para un trabajo más sencillo"; dijo mi padre todo serio.

-"Cuál?"; pregunto con calma Mae.

-"Quiero que entrenes por tu cuenta a mi hija, como se, que has entrenado a tus hijas"; dijo mi padre todo serio.

-"Mmm…..esta lindura?", pregunto ella al verme con algo de curiosidad, "Tiene algo de musculo….talvez sobreviva a mi entrenamiento"; dijo ella toda tranquila como no dejaba de verme.

Y su mirada…..me hacía sentir muy incomoda.

Demasiado.

-"Quiero que la entrenes…a sobrevivir y a pelear, por si ya sabes, sucede el peor de los casos y quiero saber que podrá luchar por su cuenta, si es que todo falla"; dijo mi padre todo serio.

-"Ohhh…ok, realmente lo dices en serio…..bien, lo haré, pero a cambio quiero un montón de cosas como pago"; dijo ella con seriedad.

-"Pensé que lo harías de gratis?"; pregunto mi padre dando una pequeña sonrisa al final.

-"Solo si había sangre de por medio, pero es solo entrenar a una citadina y convertirla en una maquina de matar, eso requiere mucho tiempo, esfuerzo, silencio de mi parte, y que no se lo cuente a Yellow, y ganas, y eso si te va a costar"; dijo ella toda seria ahora.

-"Que quieres a cambio?"; dijo mi padre todo serio.

-"Quiero una bonita armadura como la que les están dando a todos tus agentes, 2 mini cañones con su respectiva munición, carne alienígena para probar, y al menos 30 bombas multiuso clase napalm"; dijo ella toda tranquila como se echaba en su respaldo del asiento.

-"30 bombas!?, quieres convertir este barrio en cenizas!?", pregunto incrédulo mi padre.

-"No soy descuidada Comet, yo se usar cualquier cosas que cause incendios, y creeme, cuando pasa un incendio, nadie se da cuenta de que fui yo, sea dentro o fuera de la ciudad"; dijo ella toda sonriente, una sonrisa que me perturbo un poco.

Mi padre solo frunció el seño.

-"Mae, te daré estas cosas, pero si alguien descubre esto, creeme, que no me importa si eres la esposa de mi mejor agente, te mandare al calabozo de por vida", dijo el todo serio, mirándole con dureza a Mae

-"Bueno…si eso sucede, te daré una verdadera razón para encerrarme, y créeme, no te gustará saber lo que yo puedo hacer si me enojo, el viejo comandante lo sabe muy bien….por cierto, como esta su ojo derecho", dijo ella con un tono medio siniestro como al final le sonreía y se lamía sus colmillos.

-"Solo…..no hagas que me arrepienta"; dijo mi padre intentando mostrarse firme ante ella.

Pero se notaba algo de nerviosismo en su voz.

-"Sunset, para allá vas, suerte, y me dices si te hizo algo realmente malo", dijo mi padre como me miro a los ojos, bien preocupado por mí, "Hasta la vista"; dijo ella como me dio un beso en la frente, y luego un fuerte abrazo.

-"Nos vemos pa, y no te preocupes, no me dejare doblegar tan fácil"; dije yo intentando sonar segura.

Pese a que también me puso nerviosa Mae.

-"Ok"; dijo el como se bajo del sofá, "No puedo estar fuera por mucho tiempo, así que…hagan lo que tengan que hacer, y Mae, quiero a mi Sunset de regreso en el castillo a las 10pm cuando terminen"; dijo el todo serio como ya estaba por salir.

-"No te preocupes comandante, puedes confiar en mi en que cumpliré los horarios"; dijo ella toda tranquila como me regreso a ver, como mi padre ya se había ido.

-"Y….que le hizo al viejo comandante?"; pregunte nerviosa.

-"Oh nada…solo cause un tremendo incendio que casi destruye Ponyville, y eso que se origino en el borde del castillo, y le cause varias quemaduras al comandante y a algunos agentes en una sesión de entrenamiento y como que no soporto mi argumento bien valido sobre que lo que hice no estuvo mal", decía ella toda tranquila como se lamía su colmillo derecho.

Yo solo trague algo nerviosa.

….

Creo que mejor hubiera entrenado por mi cuenta…

Aunque ya no hay marcha atrás…..

*suspiro*

….

-"Y, entrenamos?", pregunto yo intentando tomar la iniciativa.

-"Mañana chica, tengo que preparar tu zona de entrenamiento en el bosque, hoy, descansa, duerme bien, y espero que no te desmayes al ver sangre"; dijo ella toda sonriente.

*Trago saliva por los nervios*

-"No, no lo hago"; dije yo intentando sonar tranquila.

Pero estoy medio nerviosa por lo que sea que planee hacer.

-"Perfecto, ahora ve a tu casa, y ya te dio tu primer calor o astro?"; pregunto ella.

-"Si…..pero recién hace unos meses y…."; decía yo media confundida y apenada por su pregunta.

-"Bien, bien, ya técnicamente eres adulta, así que no sentirá mucha culpa por lo que te haga"; decía ella como sonreía.

….

-"Mejor me voy a casa de una vez"; dije yo toda nerviosa.

-"Ok niña, nos vemos mañana aca en mi casa, a la misma hora, y no te preocupes por mi esposo, el se va antes a patrullar", dijo ella toda tranquila como se despedía.

-"Si, si"; decía yo nerviosa como salía de la casa.

Como ella solo se quedó riendo un poco por mi comportamiento.

(-"No durara ni 1 hora con lo que le tengo planeado", decía ella en voz alta como sonreía toda confiada)

.-..-.-.-.-..-.-..-..-..-..-…-.

 **29 de agosto del año 987 DDNM**

 **6:00 pm**

 **De vuelta en la casa de Mae.**

*suspiro*

-"Ok…el entrenamiento verdadero comienza", dije yo con determinación como solo toque la puerta.

Pero no escuchaba a nadie venir.

Toque de nuevo como paso un minuto y nada.

Nos la habrá jugado?

Porque con como se comportaba talvez solo tomo las cosas que le dio papa y huyo.

Aunque….

Ya papa se los entrego?

O justo se los entregaba a esta hora?

O quizás…

* **chump***

-"Ahhhhhh!", grite como sentí como alguien me jalaba hacia atrás, y me mordía mi pata trasera izquierda, tumbándome en el proceso.

-"Realmente tenemos mucho que entrenar", decía Mae media decepcionada de mí como yo adolorida no más me tuve que levantar.

-"Pero que te pasa?", pregunte enojada como la miraba a la cara directamente.

-"Te entreno y algo que todo agente debe ser, es ser precavido y nunca bajar la guardia, y tu, te podría haber matado si hubiera querido, como quieres sobrevivir en el campo de batalla si no sientes el peligro inminente a tu alrededor", dijo toda criticona hacia mí, como vi sus colmillos con algo de sangre, y les pasaba la lengua y los saboreaba.

Entonces vi mi pierna y tenía dos pequeños huecos donde me mordió.

-"Mmmm….pero esperaba que al menos eso me lo hicieras en el lugar donde me entrenarías….."; decía yo algo adolorida, ya sintiendo el dolor de la mordida.

-"Estarías preparada, y así pierde el chiste niña, ahora sube, tenemos un campo de obstáculos y unas catapultas con unas ricas sandías listas para darte en tu bonito flanco"; decía ella toda tranquila como desplegaba sus alas para volar.

-"No trataremos la herida antes?"; pregunto yo algo nerviosa.

Porque no quería que se me infecte.

-"Ahhh...que bebe eres", decía ella media fastidiada como entraba a su casa, "Y por cierto, deja la comida chatarra, comer como cerda y hacer ejercicio no te pondrá en forma más rápido", decía ella ya desde dentro de su casa.

-"Y como sabes si eh estado comiendo…."; decía yo sorprendida como ella enseguida respondió.

-"Tu sangre…..esta muy dulce"; decía ella como regresaba con un pequeño botiquín para vendarme la herida.

-"Sabes como tratar una herida?", pregunto ella como me lo daba el botiquín a mí.

-"Si, un poco"; decía yo confundida por la pregunta.

-"Bien, usa tu magia mientras te curas en el aire, que no tenemos poco tiempo para entrenar cada día y no tenemos tiempo para que te cures"; dijo ella media impaciente.

-"Ok, ok…."; decía yo aceptando las prisas como no más me subí en su espalda, mientras con mi magia maneja el botiquín.

Iba a ser un reto…..

Pero lo veré como un reto para usar mi magia.

Entonces apenas me sujete a ella con mis patas delanteras, ella despegó y fue volando hacia el bosque en el suroeste.

Exactamente en los pies de la montaña.

Y todo mientras me limpiaba la herida y me vendaba la pierna mordida.

Y en solo en 10 minutos habíamos llegado a su sitio de entrenamiento.

Un pequeño claro en el bosque, oculto por los arboles más altos.

Y lo que vi….fue absolutamente nada.

Además del denso follaje.

Y el poco ruido de los animales nocturnos.

-"Pensé que decías que aquí estaba tu campo de entrenamiento?", pregunte confundida.

-"Si lo es niña, estaba algo gastado las trampas que usamos cuando entrenamos hace mucho tiempo a mis hijas, que también son agentes en estos momentos, pero toda esta sección del bosque, es el campo de entrenamiento, 3km cuadrados de bosque repleto de trampas, tu objetivo es salir de aquí, en solo 20 minutos, y es fácil notar la salida, porque esta una verja justo en el borde de este, suerte con ello", decía ella toda tranquila con una sonrisa como se elevaba en el aire, "Y por cierto, sin teletransportes a largas distancias, eso sería trampa, y no te ayudare en nada, así que no pidas ayuda", es lo último que dijo como salió del bosque y se elevó más allá de las copas de los árboles.

-"Ok…..yo pensaba que esto era mucho peooooooor", decía yo con calma como daba mis primeros pasos hacia adelante como caía de repente a un agujero escondido por hojas.

El truco más viejo del mundo.

Pero en vez de caer bien profundo, solo caí 1 metro.

-"Eh…?", me pregunto yo medio adolorida como realmente el agujero no era nada profundo.

….

Que trampa más tonta…..

*se teletransporta alla arriba de nuevo*

-"Ok…ahora nada me….."; decía yo medio motivada como antes de dar un paso firme hacia adelante, probé para ver si había otra trampa, pero nada, "Detendrá"; dije ya en voz baja para no tentar a la suerte.

Porque solo fue una trampa básica al principio.

Que tan malo puede ser el resto…..?

 ***50 minutos de pura agonía después….***

-"Mmmmmm…..yo…puedoooo…..hacerlo…..", decía yo, totalmente adolorida como llegaba a la verja arrastrándome, con algo de ceniza en mi cuerpo, magullada, con picaduras de abejas y de otros insectos en mi cuerpo y cubierta de restos de sandía y sangre….que espero no sea mía.

-"Y…que era eso de que nada te detendría eh?"; preguntaba tranquilamente Mae como estaba parada al otro lado de la verja.

Y yo solo tocaba la verja….

Una pequeña victoria para el día de hoy.

-"Callate….", dije yo como solo me rendía allí, adolorida.

-"Chica, eres excelente, mis hijas a tu edad apenas llegaban aquí a la hora, y tu lo hiciste en 50 minutos, aunque claro, ellas ya estaban más curtidas por mucho entrenamiento previo, y tenían las alas atadas para que no hagan trampas, y tu tienes magia, y te confiaste tanto en que tu magia te serviría, que no pudiste detener las sandías dirigidas a tu rostro, calculaste mal y te encerraste en tu burbuja de magia con abejas adentro de este cuando entraste en pánico al escucharlas, se te subieron hormigas del reino cebra cuando te quedaste quieta buscando otras trampas, son pequeñas, pero, su mordedura quema como una vela derretida directamente en tu piel, y aun así, todo eso no te sirvió de nada cuando caíste en el pozo más profundo de todos y casi te rompes las patas, aunque con tu magia de levitación te salvo, no lo hizo a tiempo y aun así parece que si recibiste algo de daño, y que tu sola hayas provocado un incendio cuando querías encender una lámpara de gas, puesta allí como obvia trampa, fue gracioso"; decía ella como se burlaba un poco de mí.

-"O sea….debo depender menos de mi magia…eso quieres decir?"; pregunto yo toda adolorida aun tirada en el suelo.

-"No niña, tu eres una unicornio debes depender de la magia, porque es lo que los hace especiales a ustedes, a nosotros nos hace especiales nuestra agilidad y nuestra visión nocturna, por eso también mis hijas se movían como ninjas al final del entrenamiento y terminaron en primeros lugares cuando entraron a la guardia", dijo ella toda tranquila, "Tu, debes seguir practicando con tu magia, y en serio aprender a controlar tu miedo y a dejar de pensarla demasiado", dijo ella dándome realmente un buen consejo.

Pero…..era uno que ya sabía.

Realmente.

Solo me lo recordó lo que tenía que hacer.

Pero esto solo son versiones de la almohada 2.0.

Haciendo que me aprenda los patrones y luego ya no sirve de nada luego…

En serio creía que esta pony me iba a entrenar. *pensó algo malhumorada*

-"Pero…no será porque tus hijas se memorizaron el lugar y las ubicaciones de sus trampas?", pregunto yo menos adolorida, pero aun tirada en el suelo.

-"Niña, las cambiamos de lugar las trampas cada día, además que no todo el bosque esta con el suelo real, esta lleno de agujeros, la cosa es cual esta tapado con suelo falso realmente grueso, y cuales no, puedo poner el suelo delgado en otros y el suelo grueso en los que ya pisaste, nunca te podrías preparar y acostumbrar a las posiciones de estas trampas, después de todo fue trabajo de años y años para hacer este lugar"; decía ella toda tranquila y orgullosa a la vez.

-"Ok…..ahora si veo que sabes lo que haces"; decía yo aun adolorida.

Realmente si lo pensó muy bien para evitar la repetición, demasiadas variables que memorizar para evitar la memorización de las rutas.

Bien.

Y como se nota impredecible, creo que no voy ni a poder pensar en donde habría colocado ella la próxima trampa.

….

Ahora si me gusta este entrenamiento.

-"Claro que lo se, ahora, sientes que puedes dar otra pasada, sin venir por el mismo lado, así vemos si has aprendido algo?"; pregunto ella con todos los ánimos.

-"Que tal si me llevas a mi casa…para darme un baño y dormir hasta las 12…", decía yo aun tirada en el suelo.

Porque la verdad…..es que me duele todo el cuerpo y solo quiero dormir…..

Aunque es verdad, toda esta práctica me llevara a ser mejor y a esperar lo inesperado.

Pero si que va a doler.

-"Bueno, tendrás suerte si te levantas mañana, jajaja", decía ella media burlona como solo me subío a su lomo y me llevo directo al castillo.

-..-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-..-.-.-.-

 **8:20 pm**

 **En su cuarto en el castillo**

-"Mmm…realmente lo necesitaba…..", decía yo media descansada ya, mientras salía del baño privado que tengo, y me secaba la melena con una toalla.

Ya dejando en evidencia las marcas de moretones y algunas cortadas por caídas bruscas en arbustos espinosos, cuando intentaba evitar alguna trampa de Mea.

La verdad, es que estaba echa un desastre.

-"*Silbido*, realmente te pareces más a tu padre que a tu madre", decía una voz nueva, al parecer extranjera, echada en mi cama.

-"Que?!"; pregunto asustada como me cubro con la toalla….el pecho…?

No se, me asuste, y estoy aun estaba secándome.

-"Tranquila niña, yo vengo en paz", decía ella como se bajaba a regañadientes de mi cama, y al poder verla mejor, ya parada, pude ver que era una unicornio de pelaje amarillo y melena de color crema y era corta su melena, con una bata blanca de doctor, "Joder…realmente los ricos tienen muy buenas camas"; decía ella algo envidiosa como se acercaba a mí.

Hasta que ambas estuvimos frente a frente.

-"Dra. Clansy, doctora principal del ACM, una de las mejores doctoras del mundo, y criminal refugiada de Aztecolt"; decía ella medio enojada por decir eso último, "Vengo de parte de tu padre, quiere que te cure alguna herida que te hayas hecho mientras entrenabas, para que pasas mas desapercibida", decía ella con calma eso último, "Un desperdicio de mis verdaderas habilidades, pero hace tiempo que no hubo algún ataque, así que, no me importa prestar mis servicios, además vine temprano para intentar vivir la vida de alguien de la realeza al menos aun rato", dijo ella no sonando nada modesta.

-"Ok….dejando de lado que eres una criminal…", decía yo sin confiar mucho en está nueva pony.

-"Y refugiada, no te olvides de eso, soy también una victima de lo que pasa en el mundo"; dijo ella medio dramática.

-"Si…no lo tome a mal, pero…creo que prefiero vendarme mis heridas yo misma y no en una criminal que talvez mintió para entrar al ACM..…la salida ya sabe donde está"; dije yo sin ganas de hablar con alguien así, como iba de regreso al baño para coger el botiquín de allí, cuando esa unicornio entonces me jalo con su magia de la cola y estuvimos cara a cara.

-"Escuchame niñita, de donde era, había filas de secuaces criminales que rogaban para que les curara sus heridas en combate, y de pacientes patéticos que venían por un dolor de muela, a pesar de que yo no era dentista, pero yo les sacaba el diente sin dolor y con rapidez por mucho dinero, y tú, una pony citadina que quiere ser soldado, no va a menospreciar mis habilidades"; dijo ella realmente enojada.

Como entonces sentí algo pinchar mi trasero.

Y yo solo voltee y vi que con su magia, ella había cogido una jeringa e inyectado algo.

-"Voy a dejarte como nueva, y allí verás que no estoy mintiendo, y me rogarás que te cure la próxima vez, no importa si tu padre me ordena que deba curarte si o sí y hasta me obliga en persona a hacerlo"; dijo ella como se alejo un poco de mí.

Y yo intentando decir algo o hacer magia…..me vi incapaz de hacerlo.

Como lentamente mi vista se nublaba…..y mis piernas se sentían como gelatina.

-"Ya verás, te voy a dejar mejor que antes niñita", dijo ella toda determinada en lo que planea hacer.

Como yo solo caigo al suelo y me caigo dormida.

.-…-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.

 **A la mañana siguiente.**

*abre los ojos apenas siente que puede despertarse ya*

Que…..?. *pregunto confundida como lo primero que ve es una hoja de papel con algo escrito pegada en su cara*

*Se lo quita….y lo empieza a leer*

" _Acelere la curación natural de tu cuerpo, haciendo que ya se curen los leves cortes en tu cuerpo, restablecí la circulación de la zona con hematomas, y desaparecieron los moretones, acomode los obvios esguinces en tus patas, la 3era y 4rta costilla del lado derecho con rajaduras ya han cerrado y sanado, porque eran pequeñas, si eran grandes tendría que haberte vendado, además de medicamentos que sacaran más rápidamente el veneno de abeja y el de las hormigas de fuego del reino Cebra, y si, te inyectan un veneno que te causa a la larga un fuerte y sangrante sarpullido si no se lo trata, que por cierto, no se donde las consiguió la que te entrena, pero los únicos que lo tienen son los que las usan para torturar a sus victimas los de las mafias, pero bueno, regresando a tus curaciones y como bono adicional, te cure la notoria mordida de Batpony en tu pata, y ahora solo parecen picaduras de mosquitos."_

" _Ahora quien es la medica falsa pequeña perra insolente*_

" _Posdata, si sigues bonita hasta cumplir 18, búscame, tu cuerpo se siente que se desarrollara bien cuando lo analice, y así talvez te perdone por tu insolencia*_

" _Firma, Dra. C."_

….

*Se mira el cuerpo, toda sorprendida como deja la carta a un lado*

Realmente no parece como si me hubiera lastimado para nada.

Y estoy toda descansada….y bien.

…..

Creo que le debo una disculpa a esa doctora…

Aun cuando me llamo perra…..

No, mejor no me disculpo, esa loca me quiere cuando tenga 18 años.

Y según ella me "analizo"

Quien sabe en que contexto.

…

Porque mi papa se junta con tanto loco últimamente?

..-.-..-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-

 **Agente Orange/ Aura Clear**

 **4 de septiembre del año 987 DDNM**

 **Appeloosa**

 **11:30 am**

*se la encuentra bebiendo de una botella de vidrio con un popote/sorbete/pajilla/(Lo que usen en su país para tomar la soda) jugo de naranja*

 **(Porque carajo se dice distinto esa cosa en todos los países?!)**

*Mientras esta sentada detrás de su puesto de frutas con una gran sombrilla que le tapa de la fuerte luz del sol del desierto*

*en el camino a la estación reconstruida del tren*

Nunca me acostumbrare a este calor…..*sorbo*

Aun en sombra es horrible...*sorbo*

Aunque ya se acerca el otoño…y hoy día ya se empieza a sentir que los días son menos calientes.

De estar normalmente a 35°C.

Ahora esta a 30°C.

No es un gran cambio, pero es mejor que nada.

De noche si que se va a sentir.

Pero además de por el enorme calor, este lugar no esta mal, ponys simpáticos. *Pensaba eso como una le saludaba de forma amable mientras pasaba por allí*

No hay ponys nobles y pomposos por aquí…..creo que, cuando esto termine, hasta podría quedarme a vivir aquí, no me importaría mucho.

Además se que no me quedaría sola aquí, esa Batpony Kitty se piensa quedar igual.

Algo que tiene que ver con que ya tiene más independencia, de que realmente está con alguien tan conocedor de las bebidas como ella.

Con eso se refiere al cantinero de aquí, es guapo si, pero más le prestaba atención a Kitty que a nosotras cuando fuimos a verlo en grupo después del ataque.

Varios días después.

Parece que el cantinero le atrae más las batponys.

Bueno, no hay problema, hay muchos solteros por aquí, hasta escuche que varios de los agentes originales de aquí lo eran.

….

No me vendría mal sentar cabeza ya.

*sorbo pero bien sonoro de su botella*

-"Ahh…..si…..cuando esto termine", decía yo al terminar mi botella toda satisfecha.

-"Pero que es eso?!", grito un pony tierra en la calle principal todo alarmado como señalo al cielo.

Y yo de reojo lo vi.

Una nave en forma de disco.

De tamaño mediano viniendo hacia el pueblo.

Maldita sea.

Sabía que 2 semanas de descanso ya era demasiado…..

Yo entonces empecé a sacar de mi puesto de frutas, la nueva armadura que nos dieron hace poco.

Dieron como prioridad a los agentes de los pueblos pequeños.

Y eso realmente me alegra.

No necesito más heridas en mis caderas…..

A parte de eso, además que como esta personalizada para tus medidas exactas no se te es incomoda, y está teñida de color mostaza como el desierto para no destacar mucho desde arriba.

*mientras se va poniendo las patas de la nueva armadura, las capsulas que sueltan el vapor verde envuelve ponys empiezan a salir disparadas de la nave, y caen alrededor del pueblo*

-"Ya es hora…."; dije yo algo nerviosa como los pueblerinos entraban en pánico y se metían en sus casas, yo encendí mi cuerno para crear una burbuja protectora a mi alrededor.

Y tuve que ponerme con mis pezuñas la armadura.

Que solo la probé una vez, cuando lo trajeron, y si era bien cómoda, y tiene una cosa extra que realmente me gustó mucho.

*las capsulas ya impactaron en el suelo y empieza a expulsar la neblina verde y se empieza a esparcir por el pueblo*

Entonces después de ponerme el traje y activarlo con mi magia una de sus principales funciones.

Lo sentí el toque extra que hacía esta armadura mi favorita.

Sentí que el calor se iba y solo sentía un delicioso frescor, que aliviaba por completo el calor de afuera, y de estar dentro de una armadura así.

Ohh si.

Además de que esta bien acolchado por dentro, haciendo que si quisieras, podrías dormir dentro.

Oh, y tiene un filtro en el hocico de la armadura para que no nos afecte el veneno de las serpientes.

Lo que lo hace un plus.

Además de ser tan resistente como nuestros pecheros, viene incluidas y pegadas las poleas que hacen usar a los no mágicos para usar las armas nuevas.

Para mi no se si lo llegará a usar alguna vez.

Pero para no revelar mi posición usando magia talvez sería útil.

Además de una batería del cual podría recolectar su magia y usarla a mi favor, además de la batería encantada que hace funcionar el traje, y nos permite hablar y que nos puedan escuchar los demás como si no tuviéramos esto puesto.

Esta armadura realmente es maravillosa.

-"Ok alienígenas….."; decía yo como me ponía mis alforjas con granadas, y el nuevo spray médico y tenía flotando con mi magia el arma al frente mía.

-"Estoy lista", decía yo como daba una sonrisa. __

Entonces miro en el cielo, para ver dónde está la nave.

Y veo que ya no está en el aire.

Lo que me preocupa y me hace preguntarme donde diablos está.

….

Bueno, creo que mejor primero busco a los demás antes de salir a buscarlos.

Después de todo, esto no me hace invulnerable, aunque ahora podría usar mi magia para hacer un escudo alrededor mío y disparar con la ayuda de las poleas.

Pero…no.

No me quiero hacer la heroína.

No quiero probar la resistencia de mi magia y de mi armadura.

*entonces se pone a correr primero a la oficina postal para hablar con la agente Fast*

La neblina ya ha pasado.

Espero que al menos ella haya terminado de ponerse su traje a tiempo.

Y lo que veo al entrar, es a ella de pue ya con la armadura completa espero, pero cubierta por la sustancia verde, detrás del mostrador.

Diablos…espero que, al menos haya tenido tiempo de ponérselo.

Haber….solo debo pelar la sustancia verde como si fuera un platano.

*enciende su magia y envuelve por completo a Falt, y con cuidado la sustancia verde se despega de Fast*

-"Oh que bien…esta bien"; decía yo toda aliviada al ver que si alcanzo a ponerse la armadura.

-"Gracias al cielo que llegaste Orange, me estaba quedando sin aire gracias a esa cosa"; decía muy agradecida Fast como se la oía jadear por aire.

-"Pensé que esas cosas te atrapaban y te dejaban respirar"; dije confundida como seguía sacándola de su prisión verde.

-"Si….si esta pegado a tu cuerpo, pero al parecer si hay algo que te separa del limo verde, es más como una maldita trampa mortal": decía ella aun jadeando por aire.

Como ya estaba por terminar, alguien más entro a la oficina postal.

Eran la agente Delta, Kiity y Blonde

Delta por el momento ya estaba mejor, pero aun estaba con las alas vendadas, así que solo apoyaría en tierra en esta operación esta vez.

Los 3 con las armaduras nuevas para su clase, pero esta vez de color negro, más por petición de ellos más que nada y que aun con el peso extra, su batería les proporcionara ayuda para volar.

Con excepción de Delta por desgracia.

Y los trajes en su caso, para activarlos, la batería viene por separado del traje, y una vez la pones en él, y le cubres como debe ser, se activa automáticamente, un buen toque para los que no tienen magia la verdad.

Y como la batería es un simple rectángulo, y tiene que sacar una pequeña tapa en la espalda para ponerla y cerrar la tapa bien, no hay mucho problema en ello.

 **(Como poner una batería a un control remoto, y por cierto los trajes tienen como una pequeña joroba, todos, porque allí van las baterías)**

-"Me alegro que no los haya absorbido el limo verde"; decía yo toda aliviada por verlos a salvo.

-"Si, por suerte el limo verde solo llega al 2nd piso, y solo nos tuvimos que mover al techo de la tienda para terminar de cambiarnos", decía Blonde toda tranquila.

-"Y que yo aun tengo algunas molestias para dormir con las alas aún mal, y pude escuchar los gritos y despertarlas a ambas"; decía Delta no tan a gusto por todo esto.

Lo comprendo, lucha aun sintiéndose algo herido es de lo peor. *pensó eso al recordar también su pierna que hirieron en la primera misión*

-"Ok chicos, ya solo nos falta Tree", dije yo con calma como todos aquí estábamos listos, "La vieron antes de venir aquí?", pregunto yo como miré al agente Delta.

-"Por desgracia, la nave aterrizo al noreste del pueblo, justo cerca de la escuela, y no, no vimos en el camino hacia aquí que ella abandonara la escuela", dijo Blonde con pesar.

-"Ok, este es el plan, Blonde, sube a Delta hacia el techo de la tienda de sofás y plumas, aunque solo tiene 4 pisos de alto, es el punto más alto en el pueblo y seguro donde podría tener tiro hacia la escuela, y Blonde, posiciónate en donde veas que tienes un tiro 100% a cualquier cosa que salga de la nave"; al decir eso Blonde y Delta asintieron, "Fast, vuela alto y ve por donde flanquearlos, y les disparas si ves que nos tienen bajo fuego, a Kiity y yo que vamos a ir a la escuela a pata y esperar a que Tree no haya comenzado hostilidades por su cuenta directamente"; dije yo toda seria.

Todos asintieron y salimos de la tienda a nuestras posiciones.

Aunque dudaba de que Tree habría atacado primero, ella no es estúpida, sabría cuando disparar y cuando no.

..-.-..-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Agente Tree / Destiny Clean**

 **En esos momentos**

Oh cielos, oh cielos, oh cielos, porque justo la nave se estaciono tan cerca de la escuela!…*pensaba toda asustada como estaba escondiéndose atrás de su escritorio, con la armadura puesta claro está*

*y en el salón de clases en donde está, todos los estudiantes están ya envueltos en capullos verdes debajo de sus asientos*

*en sí la escuela es la clásica de que tiene un enorme salón de clases, al ser una escuela de un pueblo tan pequeño, y eso es todo, afuera tiene un pequeño patio para los estudiantes, y tiene como un pequeño campanario que anuncia las horas en que terminan la escuela o comienzan, y es de color marrón oscuro toda la fachada de la escuela, con grandes ventanas para ver el exterior, que la del lado izquierda daría una vista completa del desierto, si no fuera porque la nave alienígena esta a solo 30 metros de la escuela, y el lado derecho se puede ver el patio de juegos y el edifico cercano a la escuela, como la entrada mira a la calle principal*

 ***gruñidos muy cercanos***

Por favor, por favor que no entren….

Yo aun estoy toda sola aquí.

 ***vidrios rompiéndose***

No, no, no, no. *pensaba en total pánico como se hacía bolita debajo de su mesa*

 ***pasos pesados muy cerca de ella***

 ***más gruñidos y un lenguaje muy extraño***

…

Por favor…no vengan aquí, porfa…..porfa….

 ***pasos pesados acercándose a ella***

 ***puerta principal abriéndose de golpe***

Están entrando más! *pensó en absoluto pánico*

 **BANG**

 ***gruñidos de enojo***

*suspiro de alivio* Gracias al cielo ya llegaron chicos. *pensó aliviada como escuchaba a los aliens irse del lugar*

Vamos chicos, despejen el lugar para que pueda ayudar…

.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.

 **Agente Blonde**

 **En esos momentos**

-"No importa que tengan mejores armaduras, esta arma aun mete"; decía yo toda feliz, sobre una nube a 200 metros, a 50 metros de altura, al este de la escuela, podía ver claramente a todos los alienígenas que no salieron de la nave, que no puedo ver su interior, este traje tiene muchas cosas pero no rayos X.

Veía a 3 de los voladores pero con armaduras más voluminosas sobrevolando la escuela, 2 fortachones pero con armaduras rojas más voluminosas y armas más grandes, seguidos por un Berserker entrar dentro de la escuela por las ventanas de la izquierda y 3 Vipers que iban entrando por la entrada principal.

Bueno…2 Vipers.

Le acabo de dar a una, bien dada en la cabeza.

Jeje.

Eso avispo a todos los demás, como las Vipers se apresuraron en meterse igual dentro de la escuela, del cual no tengo visión de dentro tampoco.

Bueno…

 **BANG**

Al menos solo una lo logro.

Mientras los fortachones ni salieron de la escuela, de seguro solo atrincherándose en está.

El berserker si que se atrevió a salir por la puerta principal, destrozando la puerta y parte de la pared, al ser el bicho demasiado grande para caber por esa puerta tan pequeña, buscando quien mato a su compañero, parándose estúpidamente en medio de la calle, buscando a su presa..

Y los voladores igual empezaron a venir hacia mí de verdad, elevándose para intentar darme.

 **BANG**

Un tiro que no fui yo, debió ser de Delta, le dio a uno de ellos, y eso hizo que los 2 que quedarán bajarán enseguida, de forma muy rápida y se cubrieran con la casa que estaba al lado de la escuela.

Mierda, parece que ya no atacan a lo loco esta vez.

En fin, dejando al Berserker a tiro de Delta y de mí.

Como ambos disparamos al mismo tiempo al Berserker, que por el tiro que hizo a ese flotador blindado, el Berserker empezó a dirigirse hacia el.

Que estaba a solo 70 metros de distancia.

 **BANG**

 **BANG**

Mi tiro le dio en el costado y le atravesó en diagonal desde la axila hasta su cadera del otro extremo.

Mientras que Delta le había logrado dar en la cabeza.

Y eso basto para matarlo y tumbarlo al suelo.

Ese momento pequeño de distracción

Dejo a Delta algo vendido, como los voladores blindados ya lo avistaron y empezaron a disparar mientras estaban en cobertura de la casa en donde se escondían.

Cobertura que solo los protegía de Delta.

(Y aunque ella no lo ve, Delta que estaba en el borde del techo disparando, retrocede al punto de que tuvo que saltar a la casa de 2 pisos de al lado para ponerse a salvo, no haciéndose mucho daño en el proceso)

No tenían cobertura de mí.

 **Bang**

En el pecho, matándolo en el acto.

El otro al darse cuenta que no estaba a salvo allí, dejo de disparar hacia la posición de Delta.

Literalmente se lanzaba al interior de la escuela por su lado derecho.

 **Bang**

Vi que en su camino a la ventana al intentar atravesar el patio de la escuela, le dispararon justo en el hombro.

Haciendo que se desviará y fuera directo al poste del columpio de la escuela.

El impacto no fue suficiente para matarlo y doblo y tiro ese columpio.

Pero solo fue suficiente para aturdirlo allí por un momento.

El tiempo suficiente para que yo pudiera disparar.

 **BANG**

Con una bala directo en su pecho de nuevo, matándolo en el acto.

Y con la mira del arma veo quien le dio ese tiro, y resulta que era Fast, viniendo desde unos 20 metros detrás de la escuela y acercándose a esta.

Flanqueándole de lo lindo a ese volador, aun cuando no le dio un tiro mortal.

Ok, Kitty, Orange y Fast, quedan 1 viper y 2 fortachones super blindados,

Más fácil no se la pudimos dejar.

Aunque maldita sea.

Fast se acerca a la escuela.

Sin saber que la podrían ver por las ventanas.

Realmente necesitamos comunicadores para todos. *pensó toda frustrada como mantenía la mira en dirección a la escuela*

..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-

 **Agente Orange.**

 **En ese momento**

Kitty y yo cortamos por las calles secundarias para evitar que nos vieran los enemigos antes de tiempo, como pude comunicarme con el comandante y decir que estábamos baje ataque, como los pueblos pequeños de Rainbow Falls, y Dodge City.

Realmente los aliens van a por los más pequeños por desgracia.

Y con el tiroteo que se escuchó no hace mucho, se nota que el combate ya inicio.

Así que solo fuimos corriendo para intentar apoyar en algo.

Hasta que llegamos al edificio contiguo a la de la escuela, en su parte trasera, justo a tiempo para ver a Fast, acercándose lentamente a la escuela.

-"Fast, Fast…..", le llame.

Haciendo que se detuviera.

-"Que?", preguntó en voz baja.

-"Ves al enemigo?", pregunto yo.

Ella niega con la cabeza.

-"Deben seguir al parecer dentro de la escuela"; dijo ella como se agacho y fue lentamente a la escuela.

Y nosotras nos posamos en la esquina trasera de la casa contigua.

Y fue solo asomarse para ver la escuela.

Para que la lluvia de proyectiles impactar hacia nosotras.

Fast la vi retroceder asustada, como a Kiity y a mí nos dieron algunos tiros, pero los trajes aguantaron bien, sintiendo como parte de mi melena se prendía en llamas en mi caso por los disparos que nos impactaron justo en mi cara en mi caso.

No se como fue con Kitty.

Porque solo retrocedimos asustadas con rapidez como esa parte de la casa volvieron simplemente cenizas.

Más bien siguieron dispararon en un tiro totalmente continuo.

Arrasando gran parte de la casa, como seguíamos huyendo de sus disparos.

A caso su arma dispara de forma infinita! *pensó en pánico como solo corrían por sus vidas, como la casa más recibía los daños que ellas mismas*

..-..-.

 **Agente Tree**

Pensé que esos disparos habían sido mi salvación y mi momento para que yo saliera, pero los alienígenas solo se quedaron en la escuela, al menos solo conté unos 2 pasos entrar, por desgracia solo para quedarse a cubiertos, esperando darles una emboscada a mis compañeras.

Entonces aun metida detrás de mi escritorio, escuche los disparos continuos de las armas enemigas muy cerca de mí.

Mis compañeras debieron haber caído en su trampa.

No me podía seguir quedándome quieta aquí.

Debo hacer algo…

*ve entonces las poleas para sujetar el arma que tiene su traje*

No me gusta….pero no veo otra opción.

*suspiro*

*prende su cuerno, como pone con sus pezuñas el arma en el arnés del traje, y crea una pequeña burbuja protectora a su alrededor y sale de su escondite*

-"No le harán más daño a mis compañeras!", grite yo al salir y poder ver 2 enemigos nuevos y una Viper, muy cerca entre si en la ventada derecha de la escuela.

Pero los nuevos más disparando a quien sea que estaba afuera.

Yo al salir, como estaba solo a unos pocos metros de ellos. Dispare al más cercano.

Le di solo al estomagó como no apunte muy bien, y por desgracia no lo maté, solo lo hice detenerse.

Pero eso hizo que todos los aliens allí me pusieran atención.

Yo solo pude disparar al mismo una vez más, esta vez dándole en el pecho, matándolo, antes de que los restantes 2 me empezaran a disparar.

(Y mientras pasaba ese breve momento de cese al fuego, Kiity, Orange y Fast dejaron de retirarse, y se empezaron a volver a la escuela, lentamente, con armas en alto)

Pero solo la Viper lo hacía, al parecer el otro, lo intentaba hacer, pero al parecer su arma no disparaba, así que apenas vio eso, solo iba a sacar algo de su costado…

Era una BOMBA ALIENIGENA!

Si la explota aquí mis nuevos estudiantes morirán….y con mi puntería de pena, ni le lograría matar.

Así que solo tome un riesgo bien grande, di un tiro muy malo en dirección a la serpiente para que dejara de disparar, al menos por un segundo, y cambie de posición la burbuja.

Y en vez de protegerme a mí…levante una pared de energía entre ellos y la clase.

La granada reboto contra mi pared de energía, cayendo en los pies del fortachón y ambos aliens, al darse cuenta de ello, salieron corriendo lejos de la granada, la serpiente en dirección hacia la destrozada entrada de la escuela, y el fortachón saltando la ventana derecha.

 **BANG**

 **BANG**

 **BANG**

 **BANG**

 **BOOOM**

La granada exploto, destruyendo solo parte de la pared derecha de la escuela, sin que nadie saliera herido de mis estudiantes aquí dentro.

Pero los disparos que se escucharon, bueno…..vi al fortachón caer después de ser disparados por varios de mis compañeros allá afuera.

Y la Viper solo recibió una bala para matarla.

*suspira como deja caer la pared de energía*

-"Por poco…."; decía yo aliviada en voz alta por fin.

Como yo salía por fin del edificio, con cuidado, y despacio por la ventana derecha.

Donde vi al fortachón en un charco de su sangre verde tirado en el patio escolar, después de recibir tantos disparos.

De parte de mis otras compañeras que se acercaron al verme salir de la escuela.

Como también Blonde venía a aterrizar cerca de mí, y Delta venir corriendo desde la calle principal.

Y Kiity y Orange, pese a que se notaban algo rojas sus armaduras, justo en las partes de las caras.

Si no se lo habían quitado, es que no había problemas.

Y Fast por lo demás, estaba bien.

-"Realmente me alegro de que estes bien Tree"; decía Orange preocupada como me dio un abrazo.

-"Yo podría decir lo mismo…"; decía yo como le devolví el abrazo.

-"Y…eso fue todo?"; pregunto Delta todo esperanzado como llego hacia nosotras.

-"Podría haber más dentro de la nave, pero hasta que vine aquí, no vi a nadie más salir de la nave"; dijo Blonde toda pensativa.

-"Así que hay un 50% de que aun sigan algunos en la nave, y un 50% de que ya los hemos matado a todos", dijo su hermana toda neutra.

-"Y ahora que estamos todos….cuál es el plan, entramos o seguimos esperando a los refuerzos?", pregunto Fast.

Tengo muchas ganas de lo segundo.

Porque si que hemos tenido mala suerte cuando nos adentrábamos en las naves.

Pero a la vez tengo miedo que esa misma mala suerte siga aun con los refuerzos con nosotros y esta vez resulte en alguien muerto.

…..

Difícil situación.

-"Podemos entrar, tenemos todas nuestras granadas, y yo se que no tomaron a ninguno de mis estudiantes como ustedes llegaron tan rápido a la escena para evitarlo, así que podemos lanzarlas las granadas a la minima de peligro dentro de la nave si es necesario, además, ahora estamos todos juntos, estamos protegidos y la nave no es tan grande, yo digo que entremos"; dije yo al pensarlo mucho eso.

Muchos allí se los oía dudar.

Pero al final, a regañadientes, todos aceptaron.

-"Si, de todas formas no deben quedar muchos, no es una nave muy grande", dijo Orange, intentando ser positiva.

-"No seremos de tanta utilidad de tan de cerca y con tan poco margen de aviso, pero como dices, al menos tenemos granadas"; dijo Delta algo inseguro de todo esto.

-"Si, podría funcionar"; es lo único que dijo Kitty con su voz neutra.

Como siempre Blonde apoyando ciegamente a Delta.

Y Fast asintió a regañadientes hacer esto.

-"Ok….sin más discusión, a la nave entonces"; dijo Orange dijo ella toda seria.

Como todos nos dirigimos a la nave.

Que ahora esta tenía además de los bordes sem translucidos y violetas en sus "esquinas" ahora se podía ver una puerta alienígena, de esas que brillan.

Así que solo nos dirigimos para atacar de frente.

Con rifles en alto.

Preparados para lo que estos aliens nos manden.

En el corto trayecto hasta la nave nada paso, nos pusimos todos flanqueando la puerta.

Yo y Orange en los bordes de la puerta, ambas con los cuernos brillando para formar un escudo, cuando tocamos la "puerta" alienígena, al tocarla se desvaneció mostrando una zona despejada con solo varios equipos alienígenas dispersos por allí, y dos pasillos en los costados por donde ir.

-"Ir por separado o juntos por uno de los pasillos?"; pregunto yo a Orange, ya que después de todo es la de más alto rango aquí.

-"Si quedan pocos, creo que si nos separamos en grupos de 3 no habría mucho problema"; dijo Orange toda seria, "Que dicen?", pregunto ella a los demás.

-"Por mi no hay problema", respondió Kitty.

Fast y Delta no respondieron y Blonde por tanto igual no dijo nada.

-"Ok, Delta, Kitty y Tree, por el pasillo de la izquierda, nosotros por la derecha"; dijo Orange mientras señalaba a los que no nombro para que la acompañaran.

Medio a regañadientes Blonde acepto y empezamos a entrar a la nave.

Que en si era una nava más grande que el primero que vimos.

Pero no tan grande como los que vimos la última vez.

Era un termino medio podría decirse.

Nuestro primer obstáculo al ir por ese pasillo, era otra "Puerta" alienígena.

Que abrí rápido cuando Delta y Kitty se pusieron en posición de disparo, y al abrirla revelo otra sala, con una enorme batería alienígena en una pequeña plataforma, y otra puerta, que llevaba más adentro de la nave alienígena.

Pasamos corriendo e hicimos lo mismo al llegar a esa otra puerta.

Y al abrirla, vimos otra sala con más equipo alienígena, una salida de la nave a nuestra izquierda, de frente estaba una puerta que también se abría al mismo tiempo revelando el equipo de Orange.

Pero en medio de la sala nueva, estaban dos de esos alienígenas blindados.

 **BANG**

 **BANG**

 **BANG**

 **BANG**

Como mis compañeros estaban en guardia antes de abrir la puerta.

Esos aliens fueron recibidos a balazos antes de que si quiera pudieran moverse para hacer algo.

Pero aun no terminábamos de revisar la nave, faltaba una ultima habitación que revisar, que estaba en diagonal hacia la izquierda, una ultima puerta más.

Orange me señalo desde su posición que debíamos ir a esa habitación que faltaba.

Al parecer ellos teniendo una puerta para ingresar a ella desde su lado.

Así que con rapidez fuimos hacia esa puerta.

Nos preparamos una vez más, y abrimos la puerta.

Esta sala era pequeña, y ya no tenía salida alguna, y estaba repleta de equipo alienígena, hasta en medio de la sala.

Al entrar no vimos a nadie y ambos grupos no más entramos, aunque ya más relajados, con las armas abajo.

Pero al entrar todos desde los lados del equipo alienígena del centro de la sala aparecieron los alienígenas cabezones más grandes.

Al parecer solo esperaron a que entráramos y dispararnos aprovechando que son tan bajitos como nosotras.

Nos dispararon primero a Orange y yo ya que íbamos de primeras.

Pero aprovechando que el traje aguantaba los disparos aún.

Nos abalanzábamos en contra de esas malditas cosas.

Y con un fuerte pisotón le hacíamos explotar el cráneo.

…..

Eso fue innecesario…..*pensaba eso como sentía asqueada al ver toda la bilis y trozos de cerebro salpicarle la armadura*

*Se saca el casco con rapidez*

*Y vomita a un lado*

-"Están bien?"; pregunto Delta como se adelanto para ver si estaba bien.

-"Si, si….solo que lo que hicimos fue innecesariamente asqueroso", decía yo aun sintiéndome algo asqueada.

-"Ok…..mientras estes bien"; decía el algo aliviado, como yo me revisaba el pecho del abdomen y el mismo casco.

Aunque estaba quemado y ya unas partes se estaban derritiendo.

Aguantaron bastante bien.

Aunque por seguridad yo me lo empiezo a sacar todo.

-"Así que…terminamos por hoy?"; pregunto Fast sonando animada.

-"Sin ninguno herido…ni nada?"; pregunto Orange también animada como también se quitaba ya la armadura, que como yo, tenía partes que estaban derritiéndose.

-"Al parecer"; dije yo toda sonriente.

-"Como que ya era hora no?"; pregunto Blonde toda alegre.

-"Si….la verdad es que sí", dijo hasta bien animado Delta.

-"Y…ahora que?"; pregunto yo.

-"Vamos a comer?"; es lo único que dijo Kitty toda tranquila.

-"Si, porque no", dijo Orange como por primera vez, desde que todo empezó, termino una misión sin ningún herido.

Ya le vimos el truco al asunto al parecer.

Jejeje.

.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-…-..-..-..-

 **Comandante Comet Shimmer**

 **Ese mismo día**

 **1:23 pm**

 **Base principal del ACM, en Canterlot**

-"Hora de almorzar!", decía toda alegre Mirash al entrar a mi oficina con los dos últimos platillos que tenía ella.

Obviamente uno era para mi y el otro para ella.

-"Oh, que bien Mirash, déjalo en mi escritorio"; dije yo estando de buen humor hoy como terminaba de registrar en papel lo que me dijeron los escuadrones de agentes en las zonas atacadas.

-"Ohhh, que bien que estás de buen humor, y eso que te llamaron más temprano sobre que esos monstruos horribles atacaron hoy", decía ella con curiosidad como dejaba mi platillo con mi comida en mi escritorio.

-"Lo estoy, redujimos la tasa de heridos de entr por invasión, a solo 1, 1 Mirash, las armaduras y la experiencia en combate de mis agentes realmente le están salvando la vida"; dije yo todo animado.

-"Eso no le gustara mucho a Clansy", decía ella no tan animada.

-"Se que no, pero es bueno para lo moral, además ya la mande para que revise a ese herido en Rainbow Falls, es de gravedad, se confío mucho con la armadura y pensó que podía darle a mele a uno de esos nuevos blindados enemigos que disparaban de forma continua sus armas hacia el, lo único que consiguió fue casi acabar como queso derretido junto con su armadura"; dije yo como terminaba de escribir eso.

Claro, ya mande la orden para que la guardia real vaya a desmantelar.

Más baterías y "computadoras" alienígenas para el proyecto de cañones antiaéreos del profesor.

Me gusta.

-"Y, eso significa que quieres celebrar?"; pregunto Mirash toda coqueta.

-"Tu si sabes…"; dije yo animado como me bajaba de mi asiento.

Y como íbamos a besarnos ella no más lo evito y tuvo que vomitar en el suelo.

-"Pero que paso Mirash….estas bien?"; pregunte preocupado.

-"Si…estoy bien, estoy bien, solo es que como dice Clansy, es normal para las yeguas al inicio del embarazo", decía ella como si no fuera nada como se limpiaba.

-"Que tu que?"; pregunte sorprendido.

-"Oh si…..me olvide decirte que tengo 2 semanas de embarazo…..", decía ella medio apenada.

-"Ya me lo veía venir…", decía yo como me sentaba en el suelo.

Tanto tiempo haciéndolo como conejos, sin protección, sin preguntarle si quiera si esta en sus días…..

Joder, que descuidado fui.

-"Si, yo también, porque además de ayudarles a ustedes a aliviar sus estresados días, quiero también tener hijos, muchos la verdad, lo eh estado pensando mucho, y quiero tener al menos 5, jeje"; decía ella toda emocionada por ello.

-"Eh….."; me dejo sin palabras.

-"Y si, Clansy me dijo que tener tantos hijos no es un juego, pero yo lo veo como la oportunidad de tener una gran familia de nuevo, y esta vez, yo estare todo el tiempo con ellos, como debe ser", decía ella toda decidida.

mmm…..

Por su madre que apenas los vio no?

Jooder.

Me imaginaba que el trauma de vivir casi sin ver a tu madre o ser separadas de sus hermanas….debía surgir de alguna forma.

Creía que de su absurda y enorme inocencia.

…..

Creo que por eso es que no soy psicólogo.

Los traumas pueden manifestarse de muchas formas.

-"Y…tu quieres tener tantos hijos como yo?", pregunto ella poniendo su cara más dulce e inocente hacia mí.

Si apenas podía ver a Sunset.

Como lo haría con 5 hijos más?

….

-"Probemos con el o los que salgan, de tu primer embarazo, y luego veremos si vamos a 5"; dije yo para no desanimarla tanto de primera.

No puedo decirle que no quiero más hijos cuando ya esta preñada.

Solo espero que solo sea 1.

-"Yay!", grito ella como me dio un abrazo.

Realmente es difícil decirle que no a esta yegua.

Es en serio demasiado inocente.

-"Y…..aun quieres hacerlo?"; pregunto ella sonando algo ansiosa.

-"No…..como que el humor se fue por un momento, solo almorcemos y ya"; dije yo medio serio.

Porque si.

Eso mata cualquier momento cachondo.

-"Ouu…..ok"; dijo ella algo desanimada, pero aceptándolo de todas formas.

Bueno, las cosas realmente están saliendo bien.

.-..-.-.-.-..-.-..-..-..-…-.-.-..—

 **Torment Sky**

 **Hopetown**

 **Ese mismo día.**

 **En su apartamento del norte**

 **9:00 pm**

-"Traje mucha comida para hoy"; decía Hack todo emocionado como nos había traído una bolsa llena de frutas.

Todas de las despensas de la mansión de Bloody.

-"Y alguna información extra?"; pregunto yo.

-"A parte de que le cedió a la armada de pegasos tener las naves para ellos solos y que están llenándolo de nuevos cañones para atacar a tierra con ella, y que su arma principal están a punto de hacerla funcional…..oh, y que están construyendo en la última colina que faltaba por llenar en la isla, algo que llaman "antena" para poder saber con exactitud cuando será la invasión principal, no, no hay nada más", decía el.

-"Y que hay de estos"; decía yo como mostraba un aparato rectangular con una antena, y con una perilla para girarla y un gran botón para que hasta un pony pueda apretarla.

-"Ohhh…y esos que son?"; pregunto el con curiosidad.

-"Son llamados "Radios de corta frecuencia", se usa para comunicarnos fácilmente entre los guardias en la isla, y al parecer en 3 tipos de "frecuencias"; que no entiendo que significa eso exactamente, pero yo solo se que los simples guardias estamos en el 3, los guardias de la mansión y las fabricas el 2, y sus piratas el 1, por obvias razones, y que en su respectivo numero, podemos hablar con cualquiera de nuestra clase y hablar con cualquiera del 2 o el 1 esta prohibido y solo se hace en casos muy especiales"; dije yo, recordando las instrucciones que recibimos hoy en la mañana, cuando nos entregaron estos nuevos aparatos.

-"Radios….así que así se llamaban esos aparatos para comunicarse que tanto hablaban con sus científicos…..que curioso", decía Hack.

-"Sabes tu como funciona?"; pregunto yo.

-"No exactamente, no nos dieron ninguna "radio" a nosotros y no soy un científico como para desmontar esa cosa y ver como funciona, soy más de entender como funciona el cuerpo de un ser vivo, más que una maquina la verdad"; dijo Hack.

-"Bueno, ya sabré de eso cuando llegue el día que dijimos, y de que quieren hablar precisamente?", pregunto yo.

-"Oh, oh, puedo decir algo?"; pregunto Armory como levantaba la pata toda ansiosa.

-"Esto no es la academia, puedes preguntar sin levantar la pata", dije yo con calma.

-"Oh…..eh cierto…..se me olvida mucho eso…."; decía ella tímidamente, "Eh, quiero preguntar desde hace mucho tiempo esto….eh…ya se que los 2 están juntos por que estas embarazada, pero….aun no se han casado legalmente?", pregunto ella con curiosidad.

-"Eh….", ahora Hack y yo eramos los que no podíamos responder eso a la vez, como yo tocaba el collar que me dio el.

-"Creo que…recién cuando termine esto y nos vayamos"; dijo Hack medio nervioso.

-"Si, por ahora, solo digamos que estamos comprometidos", dije yo igual de nerviosa por ello, como si fuera una simple potrilla.

-"Ajaaaa"; decía alguien desde afuera, como entraba por una ventana del apartamento.

Era una pegaso de pelaje rosa y cabello verde lacio y largo con un rifle en sus patas, y un raro dispositivo en sus patas delanteras, que recorrían su brazo y que simulaban dedos de minotauro en sus mismos cascos, que le ayudaban a sostener el arma y a disparar si es necesario.

-"Flower!"; grito asustado Hack como retrocedió al verla.

-"Sabía que tu y Sky eran algo más"; decía ella claramente enojada como me apunto con el rifle, lista para disparar.

Armory sentada en su sitio sin moverse por temor a cagarla.

-"Eso escuchaste?"; pregunto yo medio nerviosa por si escucho algo más.

-"Si, eso último, realmente eres un grifo escurridizo cuando quieres Hack"; decía ella como medio alagaba a mi Hack, como seguía apuntándome con el arma.

-"Aunque que buenas primeras palabras que escuche, ahora, prepárate a morir perra"; decía la tal Flower con enojo como literalmente puso la boquilla del arma en mi frente.

-"Y a ti que diablos te importa si me comprometo con alguien, si no estamos juntos si quiera, no somos absolutamente nada ambos"; dijo Hack con enojo como aparto el arma y se puso entre ella y yo.

-"Se supone que eras mi premio mayor, que tu virginidad sería mía, no la de una perra llorona degradada", decía ella con enojo, pero lo curioso es que hasta estaba lagrimeando.

-"Tu no eres ni virgen, lo has hecho con cada semental, y macho grifo o minotauro que viste, hasta los que ya tenían novia o esposa, o amante, tu no eres nadie para pedir algo así", dijo enojado Hack.

Ok, puta, dame una oportunidad, y creeme que te meterá esa arma por tu coño extendido que de seguro aun le cabra espacio aun con esa arma allí. *pensó con enojo como preparaba su cuerno para lanzar un hechizo, aprovechando que la tapaba Rack*

-"Pero tu eras el que faltaba, el que llevo años intentándolo y no paso nada, hasta llegue a pensar que le dabas a tu mismo equipo", decía ella con enojo aún, y lagrimeaba cada vez más.

-"Tu me abordabas y amenazabas cada vez que estabas cachonda, esas no son forma de querer hacerlo, y más, porque lo haría con una loca como tu"; decía Hack con enojo.

Chico, no la tientes.

Ella con enojo puso la boca del rifle directamente en su frente.

-"Tienes unas bolas bien grandes para hablarle a alguien quien tiene un arma apuntándote a tu cráneo"; dijo ella con enojo y casi llorando.

-"Los tengo bien grandes para lo que hago, y aquí ella lo puede confirmar"; decía el sin cederle un paso o algo como el me señalo a mí.

La verdad que si…..y no por hacerse el valiente lo digo….realmente si los tiene….

-"Eh llevado años viendo cosas horribles en esa mansión, cosas que quisiera olvidar, y ahora que puedo tener una vida más o menos decente, tu una puta loca de mierda quiere quitármelo, pues sabes que puta loca, matame, matame ahora mismo, porque prefiero eso, a llegar a acostarme con alguien como tú"; dijo el con enojo como hasta sostuvo la punta del arma, para fijarlo en su frente.

Pero que carajo haces Hack!

La perra loca….estaba echa un mar de lágrimas….

Y en vez de disparar.

Solo soltó el arma, y se fue volando con rapidez.

-"Hack…eso fue muy, pero muy estúpidamente loco", dije yo bien sorprendida por lo que acaba de pasar.

Parece que la perra tiene un retorcido modo de ver el amor.

Porque si no disparo.

Es porque a la puta esa, le gusta Hack.

-"Lo se no…..no puedo creer que funciono….."; dijo el igual de sorprendido, como solo se desmayó.

Yo claro sostuve el arma con mi magia para evitar que se disparar por accidente.

-"Creo que todo ese espectáculo que ella hizo….era porque ella le gustaba…..de verdad", decía algo confundida Armory.

-"Si…..puedo ver eso…ahora esta es la cosa…tendremos que cuidarnos nuestras espaldas?"; pregunto yo al mirar a Armory.

-"Duermo tu primero mientras tu vigilas, y a las 4 horas me despiertas?", pregunto Armory algo nerviosa.

-"Yo lo veo como un buen plan"; dije yo media nerviosa igual

Porque una hembra enamorada no más hace locuras.

Pero una hembra enamorada con un complejo de homicida….

Eso si es para preocuparse.

-..-….-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-

 **Ufff, que capitulazo no es así gente?**

 **-"Si, jeje, nuestra pequeña Sunset, aprende lo que es la dureza de entrenar, y que nunca hay que faltarle el respeto a los locos"; dijo Seras toda risueña allí.**

 **-"Y que más te gusto?"; pregunto yo con curiosidad.**

 **-"Además del ataque sin heridos o bajas, fue un buen toque, ya era hora de algo de luz y felicidad que les tocara a tu escuadrón favorito, jeje", decía Seras toda risueña aún, "Y cada vez haces que tenga más pena de Mirash, realmente me das asco tu, dejala en paz por todos los cielos, es una niña en el cuerpo de una buenorra", dijo ella media molesta.**

 **-"Sorry, pero así es el drama bélico", dije yo.**

 **-"Aja, estamos hablando de un fanfic crossover de Mlp y XCOM, no unas historias de la segunda guerra mundial"; dijo ella como se cruzaba de brazos sobre sus enormes pechos.**

 **-"Hey, pero al menos lo intento"; dije yo a la defensiva.**

 **-"Y que es eso del drama tsundere al final, jejej, otra nueva integrante al equipo de Sky, o un nuevo obstáculo, me muero por saber la verdad"; dijo ella algo intrigada.**

 **-"Eso si será una sorpresa", dije yo.**

 **-"Ok, y la única razón de porque no me lo dices es muy simple"; dice ella como mira fijamente hacia arriba, para transcender las barreras del espacio y el tiempo y ver la pantalla de mi monitor.**

 **-"Ahhhh, ppor eso no me lo dices, es domingo y ya se hace de tarde, y quieres terminar ya el fanfic, que paso Autor, no eres así, mayormente los tienes un 95% hechos hasta el sábado y solo somos tu y yo los domingos"; dijo ella fingiendo preocupación.**

 **-"es que me mire la segunda temporada completa de Castlevania el viernes, y si, me inspiro a hacer más derramamiento de sangre y más hechizos nuevos en el futuro", dije yo.**

 **-"Oh cielos, ya saben que significa seguidores de este loco, se viene una masacre, ya sabía que siempre escribes cosas calmadas antes de las tormentas", dijo ella casi gritándolo.**

 **-"Porque eres así?"; pregunto yo medio fastidiado.**

 **-"Porque me creaste así"; dijo ella media burlona.**

 **O si….**

 **Es cierto.**

 **-"En fin, ya te dejare mi loquito autor, se acerca la hora de comer en tu realidad después de todo, así que, nos vemos lectores, ya saben, aunque quitaran a Apu de los Simpsoms ya dejaron de ser relevantes hace tiempo, y no se hagan los ofendidos, saben que es verdad, los que lo ven es solo por inercia", dijo ella.**

 **-"Joder Seras, que te dije de hacer comedia que no es atemporal, sabes que un lector que no lea esto en este mes o en el siguiente no lo va a entender", dije yo criticándola.**

 **-"Hey, no es mi culpa que mi humor lo saques de youtube, el pináculo de lo que no es atemporal", dijo ella.**

 **-"Es justo…..", dije yo.**

 **-"Claro que sí lo es", dijo ella toda triunfante.**

 **-"Ok chicos, que les vaya bien y espero verlos el miércoles con otro nuevo capitulo, que nos estamos acercando poco a poco al día de la invasión, así que no se olviden de comentar.**

 **Nos vemos el miércoles queridos lectores.**


	24. Chapter 24

_**Capitulo 24: Secretos del corazón y el alma**_

 **Hack Sparrow**

 **4 de septiembre del año 987 DDNM**

 **Aun en el apartamento de Sky, en el distrito norte de Hopetown**

 **9:30 pm**

-"Mmmmm…..que paso?", pregunto yo muy confundido como me levantó del duro y sucio piso de madera que tiene el apartamento de Sky y Armory.

-"Una pegaso llamada Flower te vino a amenazarnos con matarnos, le dijiste que era una puta loca en tu cara y en vez de matarte, se fue volando sin su arma", dijo Sky, como la veía viendo el arma, como Armory me traía un vaso con agua del baño.

-"Oh si…ya recuerdo…"; dije yo serio, por estar….

Seriamente jodido.

-"Toma un poco de agua….", decía amablemente Armory como me daba el vaso y yo lo tomaba con gusto, porque….toda esa discusión me dejo sediento.

 ***chick* *chick* *saca la bala de la recamara de la recamara Sky***

-"Y…..además que es una perra, y una loca, que más sabes de esa tal Flower"; decía Sky toda seria como se asegura que el arma ya no estuviera cargada, y quitar el cargador para mayor seguridad.

-"Tiene…solo 25, es una de las guardias más locas de la mansión, y decir eso, es ya decir mucho, su ídolo es Bloody y quiere parecerse lo máximo a ella, es una de las pocas que eligió ser parte de la guardia privada de Bloody por eso, hace unos 6 años atrás, imita su peinado, su ninfomanía, y hasta imita lo que come, o sea carne, y después de meses con horribles nauseas su cuerpo se acostumbró a ello, bebe, no respeta a nadie que no sea Bloody, se hace respetar o golpeándolos hasta la casi muerte, o con sexo, lo que ocurra primero, hasta escuche que hasta lo hace al mismo tiempo eso, y de esos 6 años estando en la mansión, tiene 4 de ellos acosándome, y lo demostró al principio del tipo entrando a mi cuarto en plena madrugada, y casi violándome, y evite por poco eso, y solo porque me negué a hacerlo en la biblioteca cuando me lo pidió por primera vez, pero desde ese momento, tengo que hasta cerrar con la puerta de mi cuarto en la mansión con barricadas, y hasta instalar barras de metal en las ventanas de mi cuarto para evitar que ella se cuele dentro, así de acosadora es, además de los intentos casi diarios cuando no estoy cerca de Bloody, si ya es suficiente vivir en una mansión lleno de imbéciles homicidas, con ella llego a otro nivel", dije yo casi desahogándome con algo de rabia.

-"Y porque no la mencionaste antes?", pregunto yo.

-"Porque hasta ahora no se involucraba en la noche, porque paraba ella con los guardias desahogándose por no violarme, de las formas que ya se imaginan"; dije yo todo serio, "Pero desde que volví esa vez oliendo a sexo en la mañana", apenas dije eso mire a Sky directamente, "Me mantiene preguntando insistentemente si somos algo más todas las mañanas y tardes desde ese día, y nunca creí que se atrevería a seguirme por eso"

-"La yegua te ama Hack, de una manera loca y retorcida, te ama, y el amor te hace hacer muchas cosas que uno no haría, y es curioso, eso solo vi en muchos de mis amigos piratas", dijo Sky toda melancólica recordando el pasado

-"Tu crees?"; pregunte yo confundido, "Si solo me ve como un premio más?"; pregunto yo aún confundido.

-"Puede ser también, al principio, pero de seguro con el empeño que hacía al preguntarte esas cosas, que estás con alguien más, o sea yo, y el hecho de que salio de su zona de confort, para saber la verdad, fue porque en su destruida mente, se dio cuenta que talvez te ama", dijo Sky toda seria, "Y el hecho de que no te mató, fue una señal de ello".

…..

Me da que pensar….

-"Un raro amor la verdad", dijo Armory con pesar, "Y yo creía que mi primer amor sería uno de mis ex amigos guardias, pero al final no va a ser, además que también ese primer amor sería el que tomará mi virginidad….ahora ni recuerdo con quien la perdí…"; dijo Armory algo deprimida.

-"Yo nunca creí en el amor", dijo Sky mirando al suelo un rato algo decaída, "Pero ahora lo creo un poco", dijo ella al verme y sonrió un poco.

Yo….le sonreí un poco de vuelta.

Pero ahora, esta es la cosa.

-"Ahora que hago?"; pregunto yo algo temeroso sobre lo que pasará.

-"Te recomiendo que si en estos momentos, no viene un comité de fusilamiento hacia aquí, es que ella es de las que no quiere que otros resuelvan sus problemas, y guardara el secreto por ahora, pero, ahora tu eres el que debe encontrarla a la mañana siguiente, deja que lo procese todo lo que le dijiste el día de hoy, y mañana, ve como tu lo solucionas"; dijo Sky toda seria.

-"Ehh…..y que le digo exactamente?", pregunto yo.

-"Tú sabrás, porque ninguna de las 2 la conocemos, tu la conoces más que nosotras, ya sabrás que decirle con exactitud", decía Sky algo intranquila por todo esto, pero me daba el arma con el cargador aparte, "Ve, y lleva el arma contigo, y devuelva de donde sea que Flower lo sacó, lo único que necesito es que me vinculen con arma "perdida""; dijo ella con seriedad.

-"Ok….deséenme suerte"; dije yo como solo las tome las cosas.

-"Suerte Hack, la necesitaras mucho mañana"; dijo Sky como me daba un abrazo.

-"Igual Hack, cuídate, nos vemos mañana"; decía Armory como me daba también un abrazo.

-"Ok…."; decía yo como me iba a la ventana, "Hasta mañana….espero"; dije yo algo nervioso como solo levante vuelo en dirección a la mansión.

Esperando que de verdad…..nuestro plan de escape no haya sido arruinado, y podamos seguir respirando mañana.

.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.

 **5 de septiembre del año 987 DDNM**

 **Mansión de Bloody Mary**

 **Su sótano más específicamente**

 **8:29 am**

-"Aquí está el desayuno del día Fidy", dijo yo como bajaba el desayuno para las esclavas del sótano, una pasta nutritiva que tiene todas sus vitaminas y minerales para que sigan viviendo.

En un barril entero para alimentar a las 13 esclavas metidas acá abajo.

-"Tiene de sabor a frutas o vegetales esta vez?", pregunto Fidy, la alimentadora de las esclavas aquí abajo, es la pegaso que tiene algo de conciencia en este sitio, es de pelaje azul claro, pero creo que ya tildando a blanco por lo poco que llega a ver la luz del sol, y su melena era azul originalmente….pero como esta aquí la mayoría del rato, se ha desteñido por estar también mucho tiempo aquí y ella a pesar de todo, habla con una voz muy tranquila.

-"Frutas", dije yo todo tranquilo igual como dejaba el barril a su lado.

-"Mmmm….el de frutas siempre les deja de buen humor"; dijo ella intentando ser positiva.

Pese a que aquí abajo…con paredes de ladrillos, suelo de piedra, levemente iluminado por antorchas y olor a sexo y fluidos varios

Como diablos puedes ser positiva?.

Si están todas encadenadas por el cuello, y las extremidades, por unas cadenas del techo, que las mantienen de pie.

Y que solo son "liberadas", para llevárselas a unos cuartos del sótano, para mayor privacidad.

O si no, solo lo hacen de pie aquí y ya.

Muchos….por desgracia lo hacen aquí…..

A plena vista uno de los guardias lo esta haciendo con una pegaso mientras ella esta encadenada como un animal.

A la vista de ambos.

Algo, que por desgracia vemos todos los días.

Además de el esposo de Fidy, el otro normal con conciencia por acá, "bañándolas" a las demás con una manguera y con esponja, mientras lleva una bandana en los ojos y unos tapones en los oídos.

Lo hace, porque ya se hartó de verles en ese estado, y no escuchar sus constantes suplicas.

Porque la verdad, es que no podemos hacer nada por ellas.

Porque hasta 2 que están preñadas las mantenemos así de atadas…..

Y ni siquiera podemos hacerles más comoda su estado.

….

Me gustaría no solo escaparme.

Si no, ayudarlas.

Espero que nuestro plan de escape, también incluya una manera de ayudar a estas pobres yeguas y que Flower no nos arruine esto, y arruinar la oportunidad de talvez.

Liberarlas.

-"Oye…te has quedado más tiempo de lo normal, estas bien?", pregunto preocupada Fidy.

-"Solo más pensativo de lo normal, nada más"; dije yo como sacudía por un momento la cabeza y me empezaba a retirar.

-"Oye…Hack"; llamaba el guardia pony tierra, como si nada, que estaba cogiéndose a una esclava pegaso.

-"Si Brace?"; pregunto yo sin mucha emoción, y sin mirar.

-"Desde que Flower salió en la noche….en vez de estar para nuestra sesión diaria de sexo….volvió muy rara y no le dijo a nadie porque….y parte de la mañana se mantuvo igual de rara…..no sabes porque, no?", pregunto Brace como si nada, otro loco guardia del montón.

-"Y porque debería saberlo?"; pregunto yo medio molesto.

Todos saben que me acosa.

Así que si no saben el porque, es porque no dijo nada Flower.

Eso si me alivia un poco.

-"Si…..tienes razón…fue una pregunta tonta….si tu apenas si sales, jejeje", dijo él como solo siguió con lo suyo y se reía un poco.

-"Nos vemos más tarde para el almuerzo"; dije yo con calma al ver a Fidy.

-"Como siempre Hack"; dijo ella con una sonrisa como yo ya me iba.

Y realmente aliviado.

Muy aliviado.

*pensaba eso como subía las escaleras*

Pero…..para que sus locos "amigos"; digan que esta rara…..

No se, como que…..me perturba un poco, cual podría ser la definición de "rara" para ellos.

…

Debería preocuparme más acaso?

-..-..-..-.-..-.-.-..

 **10:00 am**

 **Habitación de Bloody Mary**

-"Le traigo el desayuno ama Mary"; dije yo con respeto…fingido, aunque lo dije tantas veces, que ya suena real.

Le gusta desayunar tarde, porque se levanta tarde.

-"Mmmmm…..gracias de nuevo Hack, realmente sabes a que hora me gusta mis cosas"; decía ella sonando agradecida como se acomodaba en su cama, como yo le acomoda sus implementos para que pueda desayunar cómodamente en la cama.

Tocino de "mutón", con huevo frito y naranjada.

Como dice que se llaman una de esas razas alienígenas.

-"Mmmmm…..se ve delicioso, como siempre"; dijo ella sonando hambrienta y toda a gusta como empezaba a comer sus cosas.

Y yo, como su mayordomo.

Me tenía que quedar allí, y esperar a que terminara para llevarme sus platos.

-"Algo nuevo que reportar el día de hoy Hack?", pregunto toda tranquila Bloody como seguía comiendo toda a gusta.

-"No, no ha venido ningún ingeniero, científico o líder pirata a reportar nada nuevo hoy", decía yo todo tranquilo y serio.

-"Bien, bien, eso solo significa que va todo viento en popa", decía ella toda contenta como seguía comiendo.

*se abren las puertas del cuarto*

-"Flower…..que sorpresa, que hace mi guardiana favorita aquí"; decía Bloody como dejo de comer por un momento, y yo voltee mi cabeza para mirar a Flower entrar.

Mis músculos se tensaron, mis pelos se erizaron, y mi esfínter se aflojo….

LE VA A DECIR DIRECTAMENTE A BLOODY!?

Ahora tiene sentido porque no se lo dijo a nadie.

Quiere que lo sepa Bloody directamente.

Estoy tan jodido….jodido les digo!

*trago saliva*

-"Vengo a decirle….que Hack esta saliendo con Torment Sky, y están comprometidos", dijo Flower toda seria, aunque se veía con bolsas debajo de los ojos.

Por llorar o por no dormir?

O por ambos?

Pero a quien le importa?

Acaba de decirle a Bloody que estoy con Torment! *pensó en pánico, como sudaba a mares de los nervios para cuando dijo eso*

-"Ohh…es eso cierto Hack?"; pregunto con una curiosidad media morbosa Bloody.

No podía ni hablar…pero tuve que confirmarlo asintiendo.

No podía ocultarle nada a Bloody en mi estado.

Mi cuerpo me esta delatando que estoy nervioso.

Se notaría si mintiera.

-"Y que va a hacer ahora con esa información jefa?"; pregunto Flower como sonreía media triunfante.

Como solo sin decir nada, Bloody dejo la mini mesa que le puse para que comiera su desayuno, a un lado.

Y se paró frente a mí.

Mi corazón sentía que latía a toda maquina.

Estaba a punto de colapsarme.

Iba a morir allí….al menos no moriré virgen…..*¨pensó en total pánico*

Pero cuando creía que era mi fin.

Bloody solo me abrazo.

-"Oh Hack, felicidades, espero que todo te salga muy bien, y espero ir a tu boda cuando decidan casarse", dijo ella toda feliz al abrazarme.

-"Quuuue?", pregunto yo casi sin poder creer lo que dijo.

-"Queee?!"; Flower prácticamente grito sorprendida.

-"No estás enojada que salga con una cobarde que por eso fue degradada a una simple guardia de puerto?!", pregunto incrédula Flower, como yo aun estaba demasiado shockeado por su respuesta de Bloody.

-"Ella fue mi mejor capitana, Flower, participo en más combates que tu alguna vez, no le faltes el respeto, solo por no llegar al 100% una vez en una sola misión prioritaria fue la que la condujo a ese puesto, ella tuvo la oportunidad de traicionarme y dar el chisme a otras naciones, pero no lo hizo, así que, si confió para que se case con mi mejor sirviente, pero si, está a prueba, y si acerca a mis fábricas o aquí, está muerta, pero en si, no es ningún peligro real si es lo que te preocupa, además, cuando tengan hijos, serán ´muy hábiles y dignos de mi ejercito pirata, o ser parte del escuadrón científico si heredan la sabiduría del padre"; dijo Bloody toda tranquila.

Flower estaba sorprendida y notándose que estaba a punto de perder el control.

-"Pero ella no es digna de él, no es justo!"; grito Flower con algunas lagrimas formándose ya, con rabia, directamente en la cara de Bloody

Su cara de tranquilidad, paso a una más seria….en dirección a Flower.

-"Acaso…..me acabas de gritar en mi cara y cuestionar lo que dije?"; pregunto Bloody, notándose enojada.

O cielos.

Pero al parecer, cegada por su enojo…..

-"Sii!"; grito Flower.

-"Mmmmm…ya veo, es un caso de celos, que te está llevando a que me faltes el respeto, y no puedo permitir eso"; dijo Bloody con frialdad como su collar, que nunca se lo saca, ni para dormir o bañarse, brillaba intensamente, y de el salió un tentáculo que le sujeto por el cuello y hasta elevarla medio metro del suelo.

-"Debería castigarte, pero se que eres fuerte físicamente, así que será de la manera psicológica para que aprendas a no faltarme el respeto y las decisiones de tus compañeros aquí, porque aquí, todos pueden hacer cualquier cosa, excepto robarse, matarse y tener sexo sin consentimiento, con excepción a mí"; dijo Bloody fríamente como la ahorcaba a Flower.

Y ella solo intentaba luchar por soltarse.

Prácticamente en vano.

-"Así que, por tus años de servicio, te daré a elegir tu castigo….que eliges…..ser expulsada para siempre de aquí, y nunca volver, o ser la esclava, de ninguna manera sexual, de Hack, una esclava, que tendrá que ver como su amo, disfruta con alguien más, toda su vida, y si intentas hacerles algo, yo te mataré, así que dime pequeña….que dices, parpadea una vez para elegir la primera opción, o 2 veces para la segunda opción"; decía Bloody disfrutando de lo que hacía.

Y entonces…..

Aunque pudo elegir la primera….

Flower eligió parpadear 2 veces.

-"Ohhhh…que interesante"; dijo ella como la soltaba y su collar lentamente dejaba de brillar y ella volvía a la "normalidad".

Y ella empezó a toser y buscando aire con desesperación.

-"Ahora Hack, felicidades, tienes a tu asistente de bodas, y asistente de todas las cosas que quieras hacer en tu vida"; dijo ella como se acercaba a mí, "Y cuando te cases….mi regalo de bodas será que te puedas llevar todas tus cosas, una casa nueva en la ciudad, y una pensión para que vivan a gusto en la ciudad, porque ni loca dejare que Sky venga aquí, esta castigada, y no debe pisar mis mismos suelos hasta que demuestre lo contrario", dijo ella susurrándomelo en el oído.

-"Ahora, puedes seguir haciendo tus cosas", dijo ella ya con normalidad como se alejó de mí, y se fue en dirección a una devastada físicamente y psicológicamente Flower, tirada en el suelo, sollozando, "Así que querida, seguiras siendo guardia, pero cuando Hack te pida algo, lo cumples, sin excepción"; dijo Bloody a Flower como le revolvió un poco su melena a ella.

-"Mmmmm…destruir a alguien psicológicamente me abrió más el apetito, voy a bajar a por más desayuno"; decía Bloody como salía de su propio cuarto.

Dejándome a mi realmente sorprendido por lo que acaba de pasar.

Y a una destruida Flower, tirada en el suelo.

…..

Que solo estaba llorando por que casi muere.

Ahora solo se sentaba, y no se dedicaba a mirarme.

Diría que…..

Misión cumplida.

Flower ya no va a ser problema alguno.

Pero….

No así…..

No así.

-"Flower…elegiste ser mi esclava?", pregunte yo preocupado esta vez por ella.

-"Porque…así talvez estaría más tiempo contigo…aun si es para ser tu esclava no sexual…"; dijo ella totalmente deprimida.

-"Flower…..como tu amo, hasta podría decirte que te quiero lo más lejos posible de mí y de Sky, acaso lo has pensado?", pregunto yo sintiéndome realmente algo mal por ella.

-"Por favor…..no lo hagas"; decía ella como se arrodillo ante mí, implorándolo, "No creo que podría soportarlo", decía ella entre lagrimas.

…

*suspiro*

-"No lo haré…si me dices…que el porque tu me amas?", pregunto yo con seriedad.

Porque realmente.

Necesito saberlo, para saber que hacer a continuación.

-"Yo….yo….no lo se….solo no soportaba la idea de que no fuera yo tu primera vez, al principio no, pero ahora si…."; decía ella con pesar aun en el suelo ante mí, "Así que podría ser que sí, siento algo por ti, y te amo…a mi manera"; dijo ella entre lagrimas.

-"Flower…eres una ninfómana…..que tiene a todos los sementales y a las pocas yeguas aquí bajo su merced, además, no hay que olvidar una cosa, que no se los dije a Sky, algo que realmente me hace imposible realmente quererte…., tu tienes un hijo…tuviste un hijo por tanto tiempo teniendo sexo sin preocupación alguna por ti misma, y que de milagro esta sano porque copiaste la manía de Bloody de comer sano cuando esta embarazada, pero ese hijo, lo enviaste a la academia directamente, me hiciste…..llevarlo allí, desde ese verdadero momento….realmente no puedo amar a alguien….que abandona a su hijo, por seguir copiando a alguien como Bloody, por eso, ni por nada del mundo, ebrio, drogado o lo que sea, lo haría contigo, con alguien que no demostró amor por alguien que realmente era suyo y no puedo creer que yo lo diga, pero ni Bloody, dejo a sus hijos con otros, las educo a su manera cuando tenia algo de tiempo, tu intento de copiar a alguien que admiras con locura…..te ha llevado a no ser realmente amada por alguien más, y los demás, solo te respetan, porque les golpeas, o porque te acuestas con ellos, o porque te temen porque estás bien loca, y nada más"; dije yo todo serio.

Tenía que decirlo.

Yo no tuve una madre…..o un padre.

Y ella lo deja a nuestra versión militarista de un orfanato como si no fuera nada.

Y eso me enoja.

Les dije la versión corta a las chicas, porque no quería que se enojaran más con esta loca.

Que la verdad…...no vale pena enojarse o sentir algo por alguien así.

Ella se quedo allí donde estaba.

En silencio, aun cuando estaba pensando en lo mío.

-"Ok…..puedes seguir con lo tuyo….yo tengo cosas que hacer", dije yo medio rendido como me empezaba a marchar.

Pero entonces, ella me tomo de mi pata trasera cuando casi llegaba a la puerta.

-"Yo...puedo cambiar…dame una oportunidad…por favor", dijo ella implorándomelo, "Ya mi heroína me ha fallado….y esto lo único que me queda…", decía ella toda triste.

-"Realmente quieres demostrarme que has cambiado?"; pregunto yo sin mirar atrás.

-"Si eso significa…..que al menos tendré alguna oportunidad contigo…..haré lo que sea, lo que sea, solo dilo", dijo ella implorando.

…..

No sé…..

Lo que tengo en mente.

Sería algo cruel…

Usarla en su estado actual.

Pero…..

Si ella realmente quiere hacer lo que sea para que la mire con nuevos ojos.

…

Y es su deseo más profundo…..

Entonces….

Ufff…..

Vamos a ver…..

-"Quiero…quiero que, dejes de ser leal a Bloody, y lo seas hacia mí, que abandones toda devoción hacia ella, y que seas leal a mí, y que dejes de hacerlo con cualquiera, si es que realmente, tu intención es querer estar conmigo", dije yo todo serio.

-"Lo haré…..lo haré…..Bloody no me ayudo en esto y me hizo sufrir con solo la idea de tomar esa horrible decisión sobre talvez no verte nunca más..…así que, que se joda Bloody, soy leal a ti Hack, y lo seré siempre"; dijo ella con fuerza, y casi en voz alta.

-"Aún si tengamos que hipotéticamente matarla y huir de esta isla y no volver a verla nunca más?"; pregunto yo.

Me estoy arriesgando con esta pregunta.

-"Si, dije lo que sea, y es lo que sea"; dijo ella decidida.

A las chicas no les va a gusta esto….*Se voltea para verla a Flower*

-"Flower…..", dije yo tendiéndole una pata para volverla a levantar.

Ella la toma con fuerza y yo la alzó.

Mientras ella sonríe.

-"Si realmente, eres leal, y no tienes sexo con nadie de ahora en adelante, talvez, solo talvez, te dejare dormir a mi lado como premio, y luego más en el futuro, si todo va bien…..y me haces caso en todo lo que diga, podremos hacerlo", dije yo todo serio.

-"Será difícil….no hacerlo con nadie….pero…acepto el reto, y por solo la idea de dormir a tu lado…lo soportaré"; decía ella ya más confiada, aunque aun esta con sus ojos rojos.

-"Bien, ahora solo has tus cosas, y si no me molestas con más preguntas en una semana, te ganas un abrazo"; dije yo todo serio.

-"Y una pluma tuya?", pregunto ella.

-"No…..mientras más civilizada te comportes conmigo, más te vas a ganar mi confianza", dije yo todo serio.

-"Mmmmm…..ok…dije que haría todo lo que fuera por estar contigo, y lo haré"; dijo ella algo insatisfecha por el trato.

Pero la acepto de todas formas.

-"Por un posible futuro juntos?", pregunto yo al tenderle la pata para así hacer el trato.

-"Por un posible futuro juntos", dijo ella ya un poco más animada como cerramos el trato.

A las chicas realmente no les va a gustar esto.

Pero, tener un par de patas extras en nuestro plan de escape, no nos vendría nada mal.

Y más, si esta puede conseguirnos armas.

Jejeje.

Y aunque no es correcto usar a alguien roto.

Realmente no es que tengamos muchas opciones en estos momentos.

.-.-…-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.

 **Comet Shimmer**

 **Base del ACM, en Canterlot**

 **5 de septiembre del año 987 DDNM**

 **11:00 am**

-"Haber señores, nueva unidad alienígena…tienen algo nuevo que decirme?"; pregunto yo a los presentes, o sea Mind, Force, y Heart.

Aunque Mirash esta toda atenta en una esquina para no estorbar.

-"Las armaduras demostraron ser vitales en esta operación, un orgullo para mi decirlo", decía todo orgulloso Force, "Además que ya estamos a punto de terminar las armaduras para todos los agentes, no importa de que raza sean"

-"Bien, bien"; dije yo todo contento, además que ya sabía lo de las armaduras.

-"Son los mismos que conocemos como los fortachones, pero en armaduras más gruesas y resistentes por lo que hemos podido estudiar"; dijo la Dra. Heart, "Y eso es todo, por ahora no hay ningún tema biológico que tratar", dijo ella no tan a gusto por ello.

-"Como me gusta"; dije yo todo contento por esta noticia.

-"Por eso aunque el profesor Mind esta ocupado diseñando artillería con Viper, me dedique a investigar por mi cuenta, como la magia negra afecta al cuerpo, por mi cuenta, y eh echo algunos avances muy significativos, para entender a los alienígenas"; dijo ella con orgullo.

-"No es mi culpa Heart, es que ya estamos dando los toques finales a los planos para la artillería antiaérea y más que tenemos más baterías de gran potencia alienígena, lo que es mejor"; dijo el mirando a la doctora Heart, todo arrepentido, "Oh, y por cierto, algo que no sabes Force, es que al analizar las nuevas armaduras alienígenas, note que los proyectiles no las atravesaron por completo, no tienen orificio de salida los impacto, lo que significa que, oh encontramos un material más duro para los proyectiles, lo que es imposible a estas alturas, ya estamos usando los materiales más duros que existen, oh aumentar la velocidad del proyectil saliendo del arma"; dijo Mind mirando a Force, pero antes que el respondiera, continuo, dejándose llevar, "Y para tu suerte…la serpiente y yo pudimos desarrollar algo llamado "Proyectiles por rieles electromagnéticos", que significa, proyectiles lanzados no con pólvora, si no, con energía, y lo estamos haciendo con los cañones que diseñamos, para los antiaéreos, esos proyectiles al impactar causan un daño masivo en donde impacte, en teoría, aun no lo hemos sumado a la práctica, pero una vez lo hagamos en los cañones, podemos modificar los mini cañones para la infantería y que sean aun más letales, aunque eso ya es un proyecto más a largo plazo, con lo ocupado que estamos si quiera haciendo los cañones en estos momentos"; decía el con increíble rapidez, el como no se le acaba el aire es increíble, "Y antes que diga algo, si, ya termine los diseños de los proyectiles explosivos, los mandare el diseño a la fabrica al terminar esta reunión", dijo el bien energico.

Y tuve que esperar unos segundos.

No porque tuviera que procesar todo esto.

Que en parte si un poco

Pero.

También por si querría seguir hablando.

-"Terminaste?"; pregunto yo con calma.

El solo asintió.

-"En fin, que decías tu sobre tus avances Mind?"; pregunto yo con curiosidad.

-"Oh, si, la cosa es que después de analizar todos los cuerpos, de todos los tipos, pude notar algo obvio, la magia negra dentro de ellos, se esfumaba después de un tiempo, al punto de ya no tener nada dentro de ellos, pero, hay una excepción a la regla, que me parece, tanto fascinante, como perturbador, el caso de los lideres verdaderos de los aliens, los que mandan al parecer, los más altos y demacrados, el que amenazo a la princesa el primer día, y cuando le mostré el cuerpo en conserva a Viper, ella le ha dado un nombre, los llaman, "Etereos", una raza demasiado antigua, más que incluso la princesa, cuando analice al llamado Etereo, para saber su edad, me encontré con la gran sorpresa que tiene más de 1000 años de edad, al menos este espécimen que tenemos en particular, pero además de su increíble edad, lo que realmente me fascino encontrar, es que su magia negra, que a pesar de que murió en si mismo por una sobrecarga de esta,, aun esta latente dentro de el, aun con tantos meses muerto, y muy fuerte", dijo ella toda seria.

-"Y que más?", pregunto yo todo intrigado.

-"Que al analizar más a fondo, y gracias a unos libros antiguos, pude averiguar el porque aun tiene su magia negra el cuerpo, y que a pesar de drenarlo para evitar algún peligro potencial, este se regenera, como si el cuerpo estuviera intacto y vivo, pude averiguar con esos libros, que los unicornios que se sumían en las practicas de magia negra, sumían tanto su cuerpo y espíritu a la oscuridad, que la magia negra se fusionaba con sus almas, y evitaría que el unicornio al morir su espíritu descanse en paz, de por vida, y se mantuviera atrapado en vida en este plano de la realidad, y el espíritu aun estar en este plano, aun absorbe magia, magia negra en este caso, y es lo que creo que le pasa al cuerpo del etereo", dijo ella toda seria.

-"Y esto nos afecta de alguna forma?"; pregunto yo todo serio y medio preocupado.

-"No, por ahora, pero, al leer esos libros hasta pude leer sobre algunos métodos en que otros hechiceros atrapaban esas almas en cristales encantados, para fusionar su poder mágico y ser más fuertes sin pagar el precio de usar magia negra, o sea, sus almas, pero a largo plazo, te corrompe ese poder, y terminas aun así cediendo y dejando que la magia oscura se apodere de ti, y ahora siendo 2 almas condenadas a la magia negra pura, teniendo el poder que según los escritos, simularían con el de ser un alicornio, un poder que muchos deseaban, pero pocos lograron controlarlos y no morir en el proceso, y por el peligro que significan esas piedras con esas almas atrapadas, fueron destruidas todas, aunque más como una afirmación que como un dato, puede que hasta haya alguna que haya sobrevivido a la purga de esos cristales hace 2000 años, cuando hubo un aumento de unicornios afectados por magia negra"; dijo ella toda seria.

-"Ahora, como eso nos importa ahora?", pregunto yo, ya más impaciente.

-"Que podemos atrapar el alma de ese etéreo, y que un unicornio, lo use el cristal, y así podemos analizar el poder, el alcance verdadero de ellos y como usarlo en su contra, pero aunque el cristal esta encantado para que el espíritu sea solo un esclavo del usuario, como dije, puede llegar a corromper a la larga en los que tengan la mente o el espíritu débil, eso si no dije", dijo ella media pensativa.

-"Suena muy peligroso y arriesgado Heart, pero, en estos momentos vamos a lo más riesgoso siempre, solo para intentar estar a un paso delante de estos aliens, así que hazlo, solo te faltara convencer a alguien que quiere hacerlo"; dije yo todo serio.

Si, eso si será lo difícil.

-"Yo te puedo ayudar con eso", se ofreció Mind, "Algo así necesita de un experto, y esta vez si te puedo ayudar en eso", dijo el todo serio.

-"Lo agradecería la verdad"; dijo Heart.

-"Y nadie tiene nada más que decir?"; pregunto yo.

Todos niegan con la cabeza.

-"Bien, y Force, quiero decirte que quiero que aunque se haya detenido la creación de armas y hasta proyectiles, quiero que lo vuelvan a producir en masa, esta vez para la guardia real, ellos necesitaran al menos con que defenderse cuando suceda la inevitable invasión", dije yo todo serio.

-"Muy bien, tardaría una semanas en suplir a todo la guardia real"; dijo el medio pensativo.

-"No importa, hazlo"; dije yo todo serio.

Y el asintió, y se fue.

Nadie más que nosotros 5 sabe que va a pasar una invasión a gran escala en cualquier momento.

No se los dije a los agentes.

Ni a Sunny…..

Ni a la princesa.

Porque aunque se lo dijera.

Me pediría que armara a sus guardias para que tengan algo con que minimo defenderse.

Así que, estoy haciendo lo que tengo que hacer, para evitar que esta nación caiga.

Aun si eso significa ocultarle algo así a mis agentes y todos los guardias del país.

Que vivan su vida en paz mientras puedan.

Que cuando ya sepamos cuando será el día de la invasión.

Ya no se lo podrá ocultar.

….

Esperemos que lo averigüemos y que no sea una sorpresa.

.-..-..-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-…-..—

 **Un capítulo más o menos tranquilo gente.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Aunque si, fue algo darks y sad.**

 **Pero no tanto.**

 **Eso espero.**

 **Otra pony se une al grupo de Sky.**

 **Y se viene la manipulación de magia negra por parte de la Dra. Heart y Mind.**

 **Así que las cosas solo se pondrán mas tensas a futuro.**

 **Jejeje.**

 **Ahora, no se olviden de comentar que tal les pareció.**

 **Y decir que tan malo soy describiendo el amor.**

 **Lo reconozco.**

 **Mucho.**

 **Nos vemos el domingo con otro capitulo, esta vez con más acción mis queridos lectores.**


	25. Chapter 25

**(Advertencia, escenas un poquitín graficas más adelante)**

 _ **Capítulo 25: Planes y enemigos finales**_

 **Hack Sparrow**

 **5 de septiembre del año 987 DDNM**

 **9:00pm**

 **Apartamento de Sky y Armory, Hopetown, zona norte.**

-"Por cómo no estamos en el sótano de Mary como esclavas, significa que no pasó nada no?", pregunto Sky, medio bromeando cuando acabo de llegar al apartamento.

-"Que estamos a salvo por ahora es verdad…pero, paso algo que requiere algo más de delicadeza….."; dije yo medio nervioso.

Pensando toda la tarde en como reaccionarían con lo que tengo que decir.

En especial Sky.

-"Mmmm…..tuve que ir a una biblioteca antes de venir y robar una pagina que habla del hechizo insonoro, de un libro de hechizos, porque ayer si fue una llamada de alerta con respecto a que ya debía haberme aprendido ese hechizo hace tiempo", dijo Sky como vi que de debajo del colchón sacó una hoja con su magia, claramente de un libro arrancado, y mientras lo ojeaba empecé su cuerno a brillar, y brillar y una burbuja ya nos envolvía a todos.

-"Como que esto podría ser demasiado visible desde afuera"; decía yo como precisamente una burbuja de color violeta brillante, se puede notar desde afuera.

Aun nosotros estando en un 5to piso.

-"Es eso o sin protección en absoluto, además el que tenía el hechizo más discreto y difícil venía de un libro más caro, y de seguro más fácil de que lo reporte alguien, así que no te quejes", dijo media malhumorada Sky.

-"Ok, ok, cielos, si estás así ahora por solo reclamar sobre el hechizo, no me imagino como te pondrás con lo que te voy a decir"; dije yo un poco más tranquilo, a pesar de todo

-"Que es lo que paso en serio Hack?"; pregunto ya Sky más exigente.

-"Pues…."

 **20 minutos.**

(De un resumen corto de lo que paso en el capituló pasado después)

-"Y eso fue lo que paso….."; decía yo medio nervioso ya por todo lo que conté.

-"Ok…ok…ok….."; es lo único que empezó a decir Sky como empezó a dar vueltas alrededor mío.

-"Fue algo bueno entonces?", pregunto un poco más confiado.

-"No, no lo fue"; dijo ella con enojo como casi me aborda, "Estamos hablando con una loca leal a Mary por todos los cielos, con alguien así no se puede confiar"; decía ella realmente enojada.

-"Pero esta loca por mí…y aunque esta ese sentimiento de que no me gusta usarla…..pero a la vez sí…no se, me chocan esos sentimientos, pero, realmente creo que nos puede ser de utilidad", dije yo intentando ser lógico y mantenerme firme con mi idea.

-"Escucha….como podemos usarla, dime, cuál es tu plan, porque soy todo oídos", dijo ella con enojo como se sentó y se cruzó sus patas delanteras.

…

-"Eh…en primera…cual es tu plan exactamente, solo colarte cuando suceda la invasión, en las fabricas, y robar los planos y de alguna manera nosotros 3 consigamos robar un barco?", pregunto yo más pensativo.

-"Si, más simple imposible, un cuarto miembro para esta operación no es útil en absoluto, solo sería un pasajero más, y aunque no me importaría salvar a un pony que se diera cuenta que está en el bando equivocado, estamos hablando de una loca con tendencias de copiar a Bloody Mary", dijo ella aun con enojo.

…..

-"Sky…estamos hablando, de una invasión alienígena….como demonios sabremos donde reunirnos para ir a robar un barco, el tipo de barco a robar y que necesitamos para partir, en tremendo caos que significa una invasión, porque tu mismo viste que estos aliens no atacan con planes de guerras convencionales, ellos están en otro nivel, debemos planear el escape paso por paso, y usando nuestras habilidades, todos nosotros, no podemos dejar que el escape sea definido por la suerte y adivinemos cuanto tiempo te va a tomar robar los planos, o si necesitas ayuda en tomarlos en primer lugar, como en primer lugar, tu, capitana de una flota, lograba coordinar algo"; dije yo todo serio.

-"Todos nos conocíamos Hack, solo necesitábamos pocas palabras, y ver quien hace que, y listo, no había más plan que hacer, porque cada uno sabría que esperar del otro, y aun así resultábamos victoriosos", dijo Sky, toda seria y no tan a gusto que hablará mal de su gente.

-"Pero aquí, recién nos estamos conociendo Sky, y no nos estamos enfrentando a un solo enemigo, porque cuando suceda la invasión, ustedes cometerán traición y no solo se enfrentarían a los alienígenas que se encontraran de paso, se enfrentarían a guardias de la ciudad, y a la marina cebra, que no te dije, pero desde la invasión, han decidido quedarse en la ciudad, y protegerla a toda costa, además que las fabricas están fortificadas con paredes de 5 metros de alto, con francotiradores vigilando cada esquina, y ni hablar que ambos puertos estarían vigilados o bajo ataque cuando de milagro hayas conseguido tu los planos, y que apenas abandonen sus puestos, gracias a las radios, todos los guardias y piratas estarán alertados por su traición"; dije yo todo serio, "Ahora, podemos pensar desde ya, que hacer cuando el día de la invasión llegue?", pregunto yo, sin dejar de estar serio.

Sky no me dirigió la palabra después de mi discurso, se mantuvo pensativa un buen rato.

-"Y que propones entonces, ahora te escucho"; dijo Sky, algo seria ahora, sin enojo ni nada.

-"Bueno, Armory podría ayudar aquí, desde el principio de la invasión, porque conoce a varios de la guardia, y podría usar…..la culpa que tendrían sus compañeros por haberla abandonado ese día, y pedirles que guarden silencio si la ven escapar junto contigo Sky, y así tendrás tiempo de sobra antes que alguien se entere de su traición, crees que podrías hacer eso Armory?", pregunto yo como la miro a ella.

Que estuvo en silencio en todo momento.

-"Yo…..creo que sí, a pesar de que los insulte cuando me los encontré de nuevo….creo que si, podrían cubrirme….podría al menos intentarlo"; dijo ella toda pensativa.

-"Bien, pero obviamente, no se los diga ahora, diles en el momento que tienes que retirarte porque te lo deben, que ahora eres tu la que quiere huir, y esas cosas", dije yo.

-"Ok…"; dijo ella con tranquilidad

-"Bien, por ahora, si suena bien esto…continua", dijo Sky fascinada por lo que decía.

-"Bien, y en lo que respecta a ya las fortificadas fábricas, podría mandar a Flower a la fabrica que vayas a ir, y que este como tu seguro, de que si no te han reportado aún, ella se cargue a los guardias que vigilen la fabrica, ella después de todo, es una luchadora salvaje, creo que podría encargarse de esos guardias si les llega por sorpresa"; dije yo medio pensativo.

-"Suena bien…pero, como sabrá a cual fabrica ire, porque después de todo, no se donde nos asignarían en caso de que suceda la invasión", dijo Sky.

-"Las "radios", tienen más números, o sea frecuencias, podemos usar la frecuencia número 5, para poder comunicarnos entre nosotros 4, claro, tendría que pedir a Flower que robara 1 radio para mí, porque ya de base en el momento de la invasión ustedes tendrán sus radios"; dije yo pensando rápido en eso.

-"Mmmm….tu sabrás de esas cosas científicas mi nerd"; dijo ella dándome una sonrisa ya más confiada.

Confiada por mí.

-"Si, jejee"; decía yo más animado, por como iba mi plan.

-"Y el barco que hay que tomar?"; pregunto Armory.

-"Eso, si es fácil la verdad, podemos tomar un barco de la armada cebra, que como dije, dejaron sus barcos en el puerto privado de la mansión, por solo proteger la isla, la cosa es, si los aliens atacaran ambos puestos a la vez o no, y para eso, creo que tengo un plan de contingencia…"; decía yo medio pensativo.

Porque es algo bien loco.

Y sería mal visto.

Pero a la vez no…

Joder, estos días la barra entre que es malo y que es bueno no existe.

-"Y que es?", pregunto Sky.

-"Sería liberar y armar a las 20 prisioneras sexuales atrapadas en el sotano, y que nos apoyaran en la retirada, con armas que pediría a Flower robar al menos un día o horas antes de la invasión", dije yo.

Ambas se quedaran calladas por unos momentos cuando dije eso.

-"Y dejarlas pelear hasta morir mientras nosotros huimos…eso no suena bien"; dijo algo triste Armory.

-"Joder Hack…no sé, sería muy cruel hacerles eso", decía Sky, sintiéndose algo mal también.

-"Y dejarlas atadas en el sótano…donde talvez si pierden aquí la isla, ellas mueran, sin siquiera poder defenderse, o peor, que aquí ganen, y sigan aquí usándolas sin fin y esta vez sin mí, para ayudarles en los partos con un trato más digno"; dije yo medio enojado.

-"Hack…en otras circunstancias….hubiera apoyado eso, de dejarlas pelear y que nosotros huyamos, pero, tu mismo lo dijiste, si ganan aquí, las matarán…..de alguna u otra forma morirán si las dejamos solas, debemos apoyarlas si las piensas liberar", dijo Sky teniendo por primera vez algo de lógica y razón.

-"Y no hay que olvidar que…muchas de ellas querrán luchar para ir a la ciudad y recuperar a sus hijos….", dijo Armory.

*suspiro*

-"O sea….quieren también luchar por ellas y traerlas con nosotros, es lo que están hablando?", pregunto yo todo serio.

-"Hack…..yo quiero salvar a todos los que piensen que Bloody Mary esta mal, y si eso significa que hay una posibilidad, aunque sea pequeña de hacerlo, lo voy a hacer, claro, si crees que puedes liberarlas en primer lugar, porque si no, lo entenderé y no más seremos nosotros 4", dijo toda seria Sky.

…

Yo también quiero salvar a inocentes…..

Entonces….

-"Ok….podemos hacer lo siguiente, en vez de que Armory te siga a la fábrica como apoyo, podría Armory ir a la academia, y liberarlos a todos, y llevarlos al puerto de la mansión mientras todos hacemos lo nuestro, por lo que se, aunque tienen seguridad para que no se escapen los niños….no es tan alta, que dices de esto Armory?", pregunto yo aun pensativo sobre lo que acabo de decir.

-"Mmm…..viví toda mi vida en esa academia….nos enseñaron lo basico y luego a pelear…todos y cada uno de los días….a pelear…si eras lo suficientemente listo te educaban como estratega o como medico de campo…..o constructor de barcos o armas, yo…no fui lo suficientemente lista y pase los últimos 5 años de mi vida peleando…..y peleando….y durmiendo en camas duras….hasta los 17 años…."; dijo ella algo decaída como se sobaba el pecho, "Y es más, nos enseñaron entre clases de pelea…..a ser siempre leales a Bloody….que es tu destino hacerlo…..y viceversa, ni siquiera nos enseñaron a "divertirnos", que el solo servir debería ser nuestra única diversión…toda nuestra vida….."; dijo ella ya menos triste, y algo más enojada como entonces dio un pisotón en el suelo. "Si hace falta lo quemare hasta los cimientos….con los profesores dentro"; dijo ella toda determinada.

Yo sonreí.

Porque yo también quiero ese lugar destruido.

Es la hipocresía de Bloody en su máxima esplendor.

Busca liberarnos de la esclavitud de los gobiernos tiranos…y que supuestamente nos lavan el cerebro.

Y ella hace lo mismo.

-"Pero…..en serio tengo que hacerlo sola?"; pregunto ya no tan determinada, y más timida, como siempre lo es Armory.

-"Si Armory, todos tendríamos que hacer lo que dije, al mismo tiempo, para evitar retrasos e irnos lo más rápido posible de esta isla, además, tu conoces la academia más que ninguno de nosotros, tu sabrás como moverte en esas instalaciones", dije yo.

Armory solo tragó saliva al escuchar que estaría sola esta vez.

-"Oye….eh estado pensando algo cuando mencionaste a las prisioneras…..no estarán débiles por haber estado encadenadas durante años?", pregunto Sky con algo de curiosidad.

-"Están de pie, obligadas más que nada, sus patas son fuertes…no porque quieren tenerlas como sabes, y 2 de ellas han "aceptado" su destino y técnicamente se las deja hacer trabajo manual con sus patas delanteras, para tenerlas fuertes todos los días por lo menos, así que, débiles, débiles no están, pero no esperes que te puedan correr un maratón", dije yo con pesar al recordar lo que veo todos los días.

Sky solo asintió media pensativa.

De seguro pensando en como es ese lugar.

-"Yo…tengo algo que decir…..no quería decirlo pero….la razón de porque eh reprobado y trabajo ahora de guardia…es porque no se me da muy bien pelear…..de echo….soy un asco", dijo Armory con pesar.

*Suspiraba Sky*

-"Ya me lo imaginaba….."; decía media fastidiada Sky.

-"Pero tienes un arma de fuego, no necesitas habilidad para usarla, solo apuntar a lo que quieras matar, y disparar, porque por lo que se de como van armados los guardias del lugar y uno que otro profesor, van solo armados con bastones con cristales eléctricos, así que estarías en gran ventaja cuando te enfrentes contra ellos", dije yo intentando animarla.

Pero ella solo cerró los ojos muy fuerte.

(Estaba teniendo unos recuerdos muy feos sobre un profesor dándole choques eléctricos por negarse a golpear en el entrenamiento a una "Amiga" dentro de la academia)

-"Creo que debería ayudarle al menos a limpiar de guardias la academia, como minimo", dijo Sky al ver como esta Armory.

-"Si…..puedes hacer eso también"; dije yo con calma ya, "Pero ahora, ya tenemos un plan, Armory convence a sus antiguos compañeros a que no les digan a nadie que se retiran, ustedes van a la academia, despejas lo que puedes el lugar, dejas que Armory se encargue del resto, tu vas a la fabrica más cercana de tu conveniencia, Flower te da apoyo mientras lo necesitas, mientras yo comienzo la revolución con las prisioneras del sótano, si todo tiene éxito y no han invadido la mansión por el puerto privado los aliens, huir a los barcos de los piratas cebricans, y escapar, muy simple", dije yo con seriedad.

-"Suena a que será un día muy largo", dijo Sky no tan animada por ello como iba con Armory, que ya estaba ya mucho tiempo con los ojos cerrados y hasta llorando.

Mierda.

Tiene un trauma con ese lugar.

-"Y eso que aun no sabemos como va a ser la invasión, así que si sucede algo que cambio todo esto…..tendremos que improvisar, pero la meta será el muelle privado, si o si, eso no hay que olvidarlo"; dije yo.

-"Si…eso si"; dijo Sky ya media preocupada, pero por Armory como empezó a arrullarla un poco para que se calme.

Si….de verdad será un día muy largo.

Espero que Bloody este lo suficientemente ocupada controlando el leviatan en la invasión.

Como para notar la revuelta.

Y eso, esperar que realmente no haya tantos chicos pro Bloody en el lugar o las chicas estarán jodidas…

..-.-..-..-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Agente Delta/ Fresh Night**

 **13 de septiembre del año 987 DDNM**

 **The One Drink Bar, Appelosa**

 **10:25pm**

*se los ve al grupo de Hack, todos sentados alrededor de una mesa redonda, repleta de jarras ya vacías, de un bar pequeño, modesto y de madera, sin nadie en él, más que ellos y el dueño del bar*

-"Aún no puede ser que sea nuestro último día aquí….."; decía algo desanimada Orange como estaba con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas, porque estaba algo ebria, después de tomar 2 jarras.

-"Habla por ti, justo cuando ya estoy tranquila durmiendo de día y estando toda activa de noche, ahora tengo que volver a dormir de noche y estar activa de día..….lo que si que será muy molesto", decía Quickie, levemente molesta, aunque aun estaba bebiendo una jarra de sidra. **(De las alcohólicas)**

Realmente era genial que ambos estuviéramos juntos en la noche, charlando, viendo las estrellas, volando en el hermoso cielo nocturno…..los 3.

Y ya por lo menos ambos volvimos más o menos civilizada a Nighty.

-"Si…...será una pena ya no estar juntas en la cama compartiendo a Fresh, verdad Quickie", decía Nighty, sobria pero muy risueña, como me tomaba de mis patas delanteras toda cariñosa.

-"Si…una pena…", decía Quickie como solo volvió a tomar un poco más de sidra.

Bueno…..con alguna frase fuera de lugar de vez en cuando.

Pero al menos no tanto como antes….jeje *pensó medio nervioso*

-"Extrañare a esos potrillos y potrancas…..realmente son todos muy adorables y tiernos contigo"; decía la agente Tree algo triste.

Ella no había tomado nada, siendo la única que no tomo nada.

Y bueno, yo no tomo mucho, solo tomo un sorbo y ya, para no menospreciar un regalo.

Aunque la que de verdad se había tomado varias jarras aquí, es la que nos consiguió las bebidas gratis en primer lugar….

-"*jadeo satisfecha*…..realmente Tester…no debiste hacer esto…..", decía Kitty con su voz monótona como terminaba su 4 jarra de sidra.

-"Tenía que, por mi yegua especial y sus amigos", decía el tal Tester, todo amable, que por fin lo veo en persona y se va a abrazar a Kitty.

Es un pony tierra, no muy corpulento como los otros pony tierra granjero de por aquí, es de pelaje mostaza, y melena rubia, casi yendo a blanco, en rulos, como si fuera la espuma de la sidra.

-"Realmente muy amable y todo Tester", dije yo agradecido, "Pero en serio, porque nos invitaste?", pregunto yo algo curioso.

Porque la verdad, como que no nos ven juntos…que se supone que los 6 somos extraños, bueno excepto yo, Nighty y Quickie, que ya muchos en el pueblo saben que somos una pequeña manada.

-"Aquí Deadly, me contó que también su hermana vino con ella, y que su hermana tenía una novia y un novio…..además de 2 amigas de parte de la novia, y que justo los 6 se tenían que regresar el mismo día a Canterlot, y bueno, quise darles una pequeña ronda de bebidas de despedida, antes de volver a tomar las insípidas bebidas de ricos pomposos", dijo el todo tranquilo, como seguía a lado de Kiity.

Ok…..

Se nota que no le dijo mucho.

Y el nombre de Kitty es Deadly?

….

Aunque viniendo de una madre loca…..porque no me sorprende.

-"Si, realmente son malas", decía Kitty toda neutra.

No se…..a mi me gusta…

Aunque claro, yo no soy de beber mucho, así que tampoco soy un experto.

-"Pero volverás de nuevo verdad Deadly?", pregunto Tester.

-"Lo siento, pero de mi no depende eso…..es de mi jefe, aunque espero que me transfiera aquí, muy pronto", dijo Kitty, sonando un poco mal.

-"Y a mí…..el calor puede ser horrible….pero aquí si que esta lleno de gente amable y bonita….", decía Orange como iba por su tercera jarra.

-"Bueno, se que Deadly es una guardia nocturna…pero porque una vendedora de frutas quiere volver….después de venir aquí por todo un mes?"; pregunto curioso Tester.

Bueno, ahora veo que le dijo una medio verdad…

-"Tengo algunos asuntos que cerrar antes haya….y luego vuelvo aquí…...con bonitos sementales que ver….."; decía Orange claramente ebria.

Uff…..que bueno que no dijo la verdad…..

-"Y tu repartidora…se nota que esto de verdad no es lo tuyo, lo de estar en un lugar tan tranquilo me refiero, aunque disfrute mucho picarte con un palo para despertarte cuando quería que me recogieras fresas para mis bebidas de Dodge City"; decía Tester medio burlón hacia Quickie.

-"No debí darles un palo en la entrada para despertarme….."; decía Quickie media gruñona como bebía de su primera jarra.

El resto se rio un poco ante ese comentario.

Incluido yo, un poquito.

-"Y tu….eres la maestra nueva no…..se que reemplazas a Stress mientras esta en Canterlot recuperándose de unas heridas que tuvo en su casa hace unas semanas…...eso significa que ya va a volver el?"; pregunto Tester.

Oh si.

Ya termino de curarse por completo el más grave del grupo de Appelosa, que según varios médicos, terminaría paralitico por las gravísimas heridas que sufrió en su última batalla.

Pero escuche que la nueva doctora, que le apodan la Milagrosa criticona.

Porque mientras te cura de heridas técnicamente ya tratadas, se pone a criticar al doctor que te atendió mientras te cura a su manera.

Al final, todos volverán por fin, eso significa, hora de volver a casa….

Con la madre de Blonde…..cerca de nosotros de nuevo….

Como que creo que me quiero quedar aquí también…

-"Si, aunque los niños no quieren que me vayan…pero es lo que tengo que hacer, después de todo, yo también tengo alumnos que enseñar en Canterlot", decía Tree con pesar, al pensar en eso.

-"Es que Stress es un pony que realmente se pone muy exigente con sus alumnos, haciéndolos estar muy estresados la mayoría de las veces, y aunque se que el es muy dedicado en lo que hace, no se, tampoco debe olvidar que le esta enseñando a potrillos y potrancas de 7 años, no a universitarios, por la gran cantidad de tareas que les dan", decía Tester todo pensativo.

Ahhh…con razón se llama Stress…..

Yo pensaba que el se estresaba fácilmente.

No que acusaba estrés…..

Que curioso.

-"Pobres niños…..con razón tan confundidos todos cuando la única tarea que les di la primera vez era que estudiaran para los exámenes, mientras hacíamos muchos de los trabajos en clase…", decía Tree toda sorprendida.

-"Que niños más afortunados, jejej"; decía Tester todo tranquilo y amigable.

-"Como que se nota a leguas que ser profesor no es para Stress, no, ejeje", decía media burlona Orange, ya con su tercera jarra ya vacía.

Oh ou….

-"Eh…..creo que es mejor que me la lleve al hotel, ya bebió demasiado el día de hoy…además que nosotros no somos nocturnos como ustedes, jeje", decía Tree medio nerviosa como se dio cuenta que la bebida ya le empezó a soltar la lengua a Orange, y que iba hacia ella.

-"Que….no bebí demasiado….", decía Orange como solo se tropezó con sus patas intentando huir, cayendo al suelo.

-"Bueno….quizás un poquito, jeje…..", decía toda risueña Orange toda borracha, tirada en el suelo.

-"Ay amiga…..", decía media decepcionada Tree como la levanto con su magia a Orange, como empezó a cargarla en dirección hacia afuera.

-"Espera….si estoy borracha hay chanches de que no recuerde esto…", decía ella medio esforzándose por zafarse de la magia de Tree, pero sus forcejeos eran bien lentos e inútiles la verdad.

-"Si, si amiga….", es lo único que decía Tree aun toda decepcionada por su comportamiento.

Siendo ella técnicamente la de mayor rango entre todos nosotros.

-"Que la razón de porque quiero quedarme…..es por conseguirme esposo….y dejar de ser vir…", estaba hablando Orange cuando entonces algunos temblores sacudieron el bar.

-"Oh diablos no….", dijo Tree preocupada como soltó a Orange, dejándola caer al suelo, como ella solo salió afuera un momento.

-"Es otra lluvia de meteoritos?"; pregunto Tester preocupado.

Como todos ya nos habíamos parado.

-"Si, es otra lluvia de meteoritos"; dijo Tree preocupada como entro de nuevo, y algunos pequeños temblores sacudían el bar.

Diablos, si paso más de una semana y no paso nada, porque recién hoy?

-"Que mal momento para estar mareada…..", decía irritada Quickie y medio tambaleándose iba hacia la salida.

-"Si, tenemos que ver que nuestras cosas no resulten dañadas", dije yo dando una extraña excusa como ya nos empezábamos a retirar.

Y Tree estaba con su cuerno brillando, apunto de lanzarle el hechizo de amnesia a Tester de una vez.

-"Espera, antes de que se vayan, tengo algo para poner lucido a los ponys en un segundo, y no requiere magia….", dijo el al ver a una Orange que medio intentaba ponerse de pie, sin mucho éxito.

-"Ok….ver por ella, rápido, que no tenemos mucho tiempo que digamos"; dije yo algo nervioso, como Tree apago su cuerno, como Blonde salió afuera, a por nuestras cosas, viendo que las cosas iban a demorar un poco aquí.

Parece que no fue ni necesario que le digamos eso.

La situación actual hace que sea implícito eso.

Puede que nos hayamos confiado en dejar nuestras armaduras y bombas en la base local para salir rápido a la mañana siguiente.

Pero Orange trajo su carrito modificado, y lo dejo afuera del bar, con nuestras armas y algunas cargas con municiones dentro.

Por si acaso, pero por desgracia, o realmente por suerte, lo tenemos cerca para luchar si no podemos llegar a la base que esta a 2 cuadras de aquí.

En fin, mientras Tester, va solo a su estante llena de bebidas de todo tipo, agarro una botella de vidrio de medio litro, transparente, y sin etiquetas, con un liquido marrón en ella, además también un embudo de debajo de la barra del bar.

-"Dale esto, que se lo tome todo", dijo el al darle a Tree el embudo y la bebida.

Tree asintió, fue a Orange y la hizo sentar con su magia, y con una pequeña queja, le pusieron el embudo en la boca, y Tree después de abrir la botella, empezó a verter su contenido en el embudo, y directo en la boca de Orange.

Que lo tomo medio protestando.

Y cuando en pocos segundos se lo termino toda.

Escupió Orange el embudo.

-"ufff….eso si es café del bueno…."; dijo Orange totalmente enérgica y despierta.

-"Café puro y cargado de Aztecolt, no hay mejor café que el de nosotros", decía Tester medio presumido.

-"Si, gracias por la publicidad Tester"; dijo Tree toda apurada, "Pero no tienes otra para Quickie?", pregunto ella muy apurada.

Como los temblores ya han cesado.

Y eso realmente no es bueno.

-"Solo tengo una ya preparada para emergencias, tendría que preparar más y eso me tomaría unos minutos", dijo Tester medio desanimado por eso.

-"No se preocupen…aun no estoy tan mal como Orange….."; decía Quickie, de echo si manteniéndose de pie bien, pero arrastrando algo las palabras y con las mejillas más rojas que su pelaje (Recordatorio, es de pelaje rojo ella).

-"Si yo ahora estoy mejor que antes incluso", decía Orange toda enérgica y en alerta.

-"Traje las armas", dijo Nighty trayendo los arneses y las armas para los 6 en sus patas delanteras como va volando casi al ras del suelo

-"Pero que…", decía sorprendido Tester al ver lo que traía Nighty.

Como Tree le aplico el hechizo de amnesia y lo dejo noqueado a Tester antes de que viera más cosas.

-"No tenemos tiempo para esto…."; dijo Tree bien nerviosa como nos ayudamos entre nosotros a ponernos los arneses para usar las armas.

Como escuchamos gritos de ponys….muy cerca de aquí.

-"Diablos….apaga las luces, las luces", dijo asustada Tree, a Blonde que estaba más cerca de la puerta.

Que es una puerta doble de madera normal.

Nada como se ve en las portadas antiguas sobre bares.

Entonces Blonde apaga las luces con rapidez y el bar entre en tinieblas, con todo cerrado, incluido las ventanas con puertitas de madera que dan a la calle.

Nos preparamos todos entonces, como escuchamos pisadas pesadas acercase hacia el bar.

Mientras que nosotros nos alejamos de la pared que mira a la calle, y los 5 apuntábamos a la puerta y las ventanas donde tranquilamente podría caber un pony, o simplemente un alienígena podría romperla si quisiera.

Kitty arrastraba con cuidado a Tester detrás de la barra del bar.

Entonces, los pasos en un segundo se detuvieron.

Y escuchamos el clic de los seguros de las armas alienígenas del otro lado.

-"Abajo….", dije yo en voz alta….

Como todos lo hicimos con rapidez.

Como una lluvia de proyectiles verdes empezó a desintegrar por completo la pared, colapsar el techo en esa zona.

Destruyendo también la zona detrás de nosotros, y colapsando también esa parte, y un poco de su techo, dejándonos semi atrapados.

Ese pequeño derrumbe causo una pequeña nube de polvo.

Que por obvias razones, al tener a enemigos tan cerca, Orange y Tree no podían hacer brillar sus cuernos o se delatarían.

Pero Orange al estar tan ansiosa, disparo hacia el frente, y nosotros tuvimos que disparar de vuelta, para no dejarla tan expuesta.

Se escuchaba algunos gruñidos de dolor del otro lado del humo.

Hasta que solo fue casi vaciar el cargador cada uno hasta que se aclarara el polvo, con por desgracia los escombros detrás de nosotros, que recibieron los impactos finales, ya prendiéndose fuego.

En esa situación de total pánico esperando que le hayamos dado a algo, por buen rato.

Hasta que Orange ansiosa, al notar todos que no recibimos ningún tiro de respuesta, avanzo…y todos le tuvimos que seguir, cargando nuestras armas en el proceso con otra nueva revista de munición.

Eso sí que fue súper imprudente de su parte, disparar sin ver.

Kitty empezó a arrastrar afuera a Tester como por desgracia el fuego empezó a esparcirse.

Al salir afuera, pudimos ver el carro blindado de frutas de Orange con muchos agujeros, pero detrás del carro.

Pudimos ver a 3 fortachones blindados, muertos con múltiples agujeros también, y la casa de al frente por desgracia también con múltiples agujeros de nuestros proyectiles también.

Espero que no le hayamos dado a ningún pony…..

-"Maldita sea…..eso estuvo cerca…", dijo Orange ansiosamente asustada.

-"Eso fue realmente imprudente de tu parte Orange"; dijo Tree toda molesta.

-"Lo siento, no aguante estar muy quieta…..es que ese café realmente no me permite quedarme quieta por mucho tiempo"; decía ella ansiosa estando de pie, como realmente no deja de moverse de lado a lado.

-"Bueno, ya salimos, así que nuestro siguiente movimiento es ir a la tienda a por nuestras armaduras…", decía Orange como yo estaba ocupado viendo hacia arriba, en busca de algún volador.

Como entonces la casa al frente del bar también su pared estalló en una lluvia de proyectiles, como también tuvimos que agacharnos para evitar que nos dieran.

Como un grupo de ponys huía saltando por las ventanas de está.

-"Nos atacan los aliens!"; grito un pony tierra corriendo del miedo por la calle principal, seguido por otros 3 ponys tierra.

Como entonces vi a un trío de voladores persiguiéndolos.

Y aunque estaba en el suelo….pude darle a uno, antes que pasarán de largo esa calle.

Matándolo en el acto.

Haciendo que los otros 2 se detuvieran en plena calle principal, y en nuestra calle.

Ese fue su mayor error.

Como dispare.

Y le di a uno en la cara.

Matándolo, antes que siquiera voltearan a vernos.

El otro fue silenciado ya por Blonde, que también se puso en posición de tiro.

-"Maldita sea…no disparen, que ni siquiera estamos a cubierto…..", se quejaba Tree, como aun permanecimos pecho a tierra.

Como los disparos dejaron de sonar y la casa al frente del bar empezó a incendiarse.

Pero eso no detuvo más disparos viniendo de otros lugares del pueblo.

-"Vamos rápido….no tenemos tiempo que perder"; dijo Tree toda estresada y nerviosa ya levantándose.

Como entonces una bomba alienígena reboto de la casa y aterrizo en medio de nosotros.

Pero Orange reacciono bien rápido y la lanzó de vuelta por donde vino.

Pero exploto en medio de la casa, terminándola de destruir.

-"Saben que estamos aquí, vámonos ya"; dijo Tree en voz baja toda nerviosa como nos empezamos a movilizar en dirección a la calle principal, dejando Kitty a Tester al lado del carro semi blindado de Orange.

Porque llevarlo inconsciente es un riesgo total para él.

Yo y Blonde retrocediendo lentamente protegiendo la retaguardia de los demás.

Pero no avanzamos ni 10 metros, recién llegando a la siguiente casa que aun estaba de pie.

Como ya el que lanzo la granada y sus amigos, fue uno de esos discos y sus seguidores pequeños, viniendo flotando de entre los restos de la casa destruida.

Acaso estos lanzan granadas también? *pensó en pánico.

Bueno, no importa, yo y Blonde le disparamos a quemarropa primero al disco apenas sobrevoló en la calle en donde estábamos antes.

Y los disparos lograron destruirlo, al atravesarlo en diagonal.

Los drones se separaron del disco, porque sabían que seguía después.

Una pequeña explosión.

Que no inmuto la carretilla blindada que cubría a Tester.

Pero Blonde y yo no nos concentrábamos en la explosión, nos concentrábamos, en los drones que se habian separado.

Porque apenas la explosión sucedió.

Ambos disparamos destruyendo esos malditos acompañantes del disco.

Nos pusimos a avanzar de nuevo, para alcanzar a los demás, que se habían detenido al escuchar nuestros disparos.

Se pararon 5 casas más delante de nosotros 2, ya en la esquina que da a la calle principal.

Y esperaron a que nosotros los lográramos alcanzar.

Nos pusimos a trotar un poco para alcanzarlos, al ya despejar a los atacantes que faltaban en esa zona.

Como entonces….

 **BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM**

Una rápida sucesión de explosiones sucedían detrás de nosotros, volando la casa de al lado de donde salieron los discos.

Y como no habíamos avanzado mucho, la fuerza de la explosiones nos lanzo hacia los chicos.

Dejándome sordo a mí por un rato, dejándome con un zumbido en mis orejas, con Blonde a mi lado tirada igual.

Pero aunque me dejo algo adolorido el cuerpo, aun siento todo mi cuerpo, así que con esas estoy conforme.

-..-..-..-.-..-

 **Agente Tree.**

 **En esos momentos**

-"Pero que diablos fue eso….", dijo preocupada Quickie como solo la adrenalina por seguir viva la hizo un poco más sobria, y ella como Kitty iban en auxilio de Delta y Blonde, que estaban tirados en el suelo, Delta por lo menos intentando levantarse.

Después que esas explosiones los hayan tirado unos cuantos metros hacia nosotros.

-"Sea lo que fuera, no creo que estos viejos proyectiles le hagan gran cosa", decía Orange como sacaba su cargador y le ponía un cargador marcado con una imagen de una explosión en ella.

Tenía razón…..lo que fuera que lanzó esa artillería, debería ser muy grande.

*ella pone el cargador especial en su arma*

-"Oh si…..allí esta nuestro chico malo….", decía Orange toda ansiosa, como le temblaba todo el cuerpo, como miraba por la esquina, al norte de la calle principal.

Y yo por curiosidad me asome también.

Y allí lo vi.

Era un enorme ser de 2 grandes y enormes patas metálicas como araña que cargaba un enorme cuerpo igual de metalico.

Se veía tan grande como un carromato de la realeza.

 **(Un sectopodo)**

Y estaba saliendo de por desgracia, los restos en llamas de la escuela…..sin importar que destrozó la pared a su paso.

A 300 metros de nuestra posición.

-"No te saldrás con la tuya nuevo ser"; dijo bruscamente Orange como disparo su rifle a la nueva amenaza, con total imprudencia.

 **Boom**

El proyectil le dio en su enorme pata izquierda, en la parte de arriba de está.

Le exploto y destruyo su pata, separándola de su cuerpo, haciéndolo caer.

Pero al parecer no muerto.

Como aunque ya no podía moverse para atacarnos.

De su "cabeza", saco su arma de proyectiles verdes y este se movía intentando apuntarnos hacia nosotras.

Como también un par de maquinas redondas, como las que acompañan a los discos parecen ir a su rescate.

Pero esta vez yo si tuve unos segundos para apuntar mejor, y le di en el centro del cuerpo.

El proyectil apenas entro, lo hizo explotar con una fuerte explosión, destruyendo a las 2 maquinas redondas que lo acompañaban.

-"Eso es…", dijo emocionada y aún ansiosa Orange.

El café puede haberla despertado, pero algunos efectos de la sidra la asían ser osada y arriesgarse un montón.

-"Ya estamos aquí…", decía Delta, despeinado, empolvado y con unos pequeños moretones recién formándose.

Pero por lo demás, estaba vivo y bien.

Y Blonde esta igual.

Y como aun esta con menos de 3 meses de embarazo, aún no pone en riesgo al bebe caídas y golpes así.

Al menos que le den directo al estomagó, que eso si ya es más peligroso.

-"Bien….destruimos a su agresor, una maquina bien grande…..así que nos deja el camino libre", dije yo al mirar al Sur por donde veía las huellas de ponys dirigiéndose hacia allá.

Pero por suerte, la de ningún alien vi huellas.

-"Ahora, vamos todos pero ya"; dijo Orange toda ansiosa como fue la primera en salir de la cobertura de la esquina como fue corriendo a la tienda, que estaba a solo 50 metros de nuestra posición.

Y nosotros tuvimos que seguirla….para protegerla y evitar que se quisiera matar otra vez.

Pero entonces algo atravesó la tienda.

Otra maldita maquina enorme.

Que se llevo consigo el frente de la tienda, solo la planta baja.

Pero como era de un material más resistente, la tienda aguantaba aun en pie.

Todos nos preparamos para abrir fuego.

Pero por desgracia, la maquina era más rápida.

Y desplego con absurda rapidez de su "cabeza" su arma y nos empezó a disparar, lo que nos obligó a desplegarnos a todos en todas direcciones.

Y mientras retrocedía, con mi cuerno cree una burbuja protectora.

Y al parecer también lo hizo Orange como nos refugiábamos en otra tienda cerca de nuestra base.

El resto también se iba a refugiar, pero detrás de las casa del otro lado de la calle.

Pero la cosa era que su arma era el que les disparaba a ellos, pero el mismo ser como que se movía para vernos e intentar hacer algo.

Como entonces solo paramos y Orange entro a una tienda, yo siguiéndola para protegerla, entramos dentro de la tienda.

Vacía por suerte.

Aun mantuvimos nuestras burbujas protectoras por si acaso, y las combinamos para que aguanten lo que sea, como preparamos nuestras armas en los arneses para disparar de forma manual

Como creíamos haber perdido de vista a la maquina, que al menos otra casa se interponía entre nosotros y el.

(Pero lo que ellas no saben, es que parte de su armazón en medio de su cuerpo se abre un poco dejando lo que muchos dirían una especie de hueco de cañon, pero este brillaba en rojo)

Pero entonces solo vimos las paredes destrozándose, y algo impactando en nuestros escudos.

Algo poderoso.

Que destruía con gran potencia los edificios de madera.

Era potente….realmente potente, cada disparo desgarraba nuestro escudo combinado.

Lo que nos obligo a solo salir de vuelta corriendo a la calle.

Los disparos nos seguían dando, a pesar de que convirtió la casa que nos separaba en solo astillas en llamas.

Y claro, también parte de la tienda de abarrotes en donde estábamos con ella.

Cada disparo era un drene enorme de magia de nuestros cuerpos.

Y al salir, pude verlo, pude verlo como del centro de la maquina, nos disparaba con una especie de cañón, como su arma en su cabeza seguía disparando a la otra calle.

De seguro en dirección a nuestros amigos.

La maldita maquina lo hacía al mismo tiempo.

Y hasta pudo ver a través de las paredes, si consiguió dispararnos de yendo directamente a nosotras con sus primeros disparos.

Esa maquina era realmente potente…

Entonces dejo de repente de disparar hacia nosotras que seguíamos corriendo de vuelta a la calle de donde veníamos.

Como las casas en el otro lado de la calle, empezaban a prenderse en llamas, de los tiros que recibieron al parecer de los intentos de la maquina en atinarles a nuestros amigos.

Espero que solo intentos.

Como empezó a sonar la máquina unos cuantos sonidos extraños, como la vi de reojo enfocarse solo en nosotros, parando por completo el ataque, cerrando el armazón por donde dispara con su cañon principal, y metiendo de nuevo esa arma de su cabeza de proyectiles verdes que disparaban los otros soldados alieniengeas.

Pero esos pocos segundos en los que paro de dispararnos.

Varios agujeros de su espalda aparecieron…..como fue recibida por algunos disparos de los demás, aprovechando el cese al fuego momentáneo.

Pero eso no le impidió disparar de esos agujeros algo en dirección a nosotras 2.

Disparo toda su carga….a cambio de ser completamente abatido por nuestros compañeros, destruyendo ya parte del segundo piso de la tienda.

Como la maldita maquina apenas había salido unos 2 metros de la tienda.

Pero ver eso….como caía y explotaba la maquina por los disparos de nuestros compañeros fue cosa de cámara lenta.

Como sucedió…

 **Boom boom boom boom boom**

Nuestro escudo aunque por un segundo pareció aguantar las explosiones…que al parecer era de ese ataque de la espalda de la maquina.

Nuestro escudo cedió…..

Cayendo unos 2….muy cerca de nosotras.

Lanzándonos a ambas por los aires.

Con un increíble sensación de dolor en mi costado izquierdo, como sentía como las astillas de las casas destruidas por donde había caído uno de los proyectiles se me clavaban en ese costado….…. y la fuerza de la explosión me lanzaba a la casa a mi derecha.

No la atravesé…..pero, ese golpe directo…..me dejo fuera del combate…..

-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-

 **Agente Delta**

-"Oh no…..", decía preocupado como fuimos a donde hubo la serie de explosiones después de acabar con esta nueva y extraña maquina, que también tenía otras maquinas redondas siguiéndola, pero se quedaron muy cerca de el al explotar la maquina, y fueron destruidas cuando esa cosa exploto.

Fuimos los 4 rapidos a ver si se lograron salvar de ese ataque Orange y Tree.

Pero al llegar…vimos que no…..además de los cráteres en la tierra, y el edificio a su izquierda parcialmente destruido por algunas explosiones.

Vimos a Orange, tirada de espaldas, en la calle principal, lejos del que fue el centro de ese ataque.

Y a Tree, en el edificio a su derecha, con una leve abolladura agrietada en la pared de madera, pero allí estaba tirada en el suelo ella.

Ambas sin moverse.

Kiity y Blonde fueron a ver como estaba Tree.

Como yo y Quickie fuimos a ver como estaba Orange.

Y realmente no estaba bien…..

Su arnés derretido y doblado se veía quemando su pecho, como su arma estaba semi doblada lejos de ella.

Su cara estaba quemada, y sangre le salía de los ojos.

Al abrirle lo que quedaba de sus parpados.

Ambos ojos con astillas clavadas en ellas, al igual que su pecho

Pero de milagro, aun respiraba…..pero con mucha dificultad, estando inconsciente.

-"Quickie, ve a la base, que necesitamos los sprays de emergencia, pero ya", dije yo todo alarmado, como me puse a ver que más tenía Tree.

Ella asintió como fue rápido volando hacia el tercer piso de la base.

 ***disparos de plasma***

-"Ahhhhhhh!", Quickie grito en agonía como la vi solo desplomarse al suelo sin una de sus alas, y con su pata delantera derecha colgando, cuando apenas había ascendido más arriba que toda casa y local en la zona.

Cayendo con un ruido sordo en plena calle, cerca de los restos de la tienda y esa maquina que acabamos de destruir.

-"Quickie!"; grite con absoluto miedo, terror y preocupación por ella.

Como levante mi rifle, en busca de los que habían disparado.

Y pude ver de la calle de al lado de nuestra base.

Llegar un trío de voladores.

Yo dispare al primero que vi, antes que terminaran lo que hicieron.

Le di a uno, los 2 restantes cambiaron de vista de Quickie, y me vieron a mí.

Pude apartarme, para poder seguir disparando.

Pero eso significa que dejaría desprotegida a Quickie, y eso no iba a ser.

Prefiero dar mi vida que dejar que ella muera. *pensó con determinación, como solo disparo*

 **Bang**

Le di al otro…pero Blonde ni Kitty pudo disparar al tercero…antes que me disparara hacia mí.

Dándome poco tiempo para esquivar.

Que fue solo un movimiento hacia mi derecha.

Lo que evita que me diera a mi cabeza.

Pero me logro dar….en mi cadera izquierda.

El dolor fue demoledor.

Me tumbó al suelo como no pude mantener el equilibrio.

 **Bang**

Y aunque Blonde o Kitty finalmente le pudieron dar para que dejara de disparar.

Yo ya había sido herido

De enorme gravedad.

Al menos con el Berserker me entumecio el cuerpo, y me hizo sentir un poco de dolor.

Aquí lo siento…lo siento completamente.

Como me sangra enormemente mi costado derecho.

Pero una cosa estaba clara…..ya no sentía mi pata trasera izquierda…

-"Fresh!", grito totalmente preocupada Blonde cuando me vio a mí, y vino rápidamente hacía mí como yo me esforzaba por no hacer ningún movimiento brusco para no desangrarme más rápido…..porque se que estoy perdiendo sangre, mi boca sabe a metal, y siento mi pelaje mojado.

Y no es por la poca sangre que emana Orange.

-"Ve por el botiquín….úsala en…..Quickie primero…", decía yo completamente en agonía, "Lo haré", dijo ella entre lágrimas como fue hacia la base, pero con más precaución se fijó si venía alguien por la calle a ver si venían más enemigos.

Realmente es tan malo mi condición?

Porque yo no quiero verme….

No quiero….*pensó preocupado y con mucho miedo*

-"Yo voy a volar alto a ver si hay más enemigos…y si no hay….tendré que volar a Dodge City en busca de ayuda"; dijo Kitty como llego ante a mí, que pese a tener su expresión neutra, su voz se escucho con leve pánico al hablar.

Porque al estar Tree y Orange inconscientes, no hay forma de activar los orbes.

Y los trajes aunque funcionan con baterías mágicas, tienen hechizos muy concretos en ellos, que no harían funcionar el orbe de comunicaciones.

-"Hazlo…"; es lo único que respondí bien adolorido, como me quede allí tirado en el suelo aún.

Ella asintió y despego.

Y como no escuche un minuto después de su despegue algún grito, es que no hay nadie más.

-"No veo a nadie…así que…solo resiste, quieres"; dijo Kitty sonando algo preocupada como solo la vi volar lejos.

Como yo me sentía cada vez más débil.

Como otro minuto después, Nighty vino hacia mí.

-"Bien, bien, sigues despierto, sigue así"; decía entre lágrimas Nighty como la vi con el spray en sus patas, y entonces ella lo aplicó en mi cadera izquierda, hasta que lo vació por completo.

Sentí algo de frío…..como ya, no sentía mucho dolor también, y el sueño que me empezaba a dar, solo es eso, un poco de sueño, aún podía seguir despierto.

Pero…aun seguía sin sentir mi pata derecha.

-"A donde fue Kitty?", pregunto preocupada Nighty, como se quedó a mi lado después de aplicarme el spray médico de vanguardia.

Y como no siento mucho dolor…..creo que si merece ese nombre el spray.

-"A Dodge City…por ayuda…..al parecer…ya acabamos con todos"; decía yo aun con mucho dolor, tirado en el suelo.

-"Me quedaré a tu lado toda la noche si es necesario….."; decía toda preocupada y llorando de miedo y preocupación ella.

-"No….ayuda al resto….aun necesitan ayuda…."; decía yo con mucho dolor, "No te preocupes por mí…..solo hazlo….."; decía yo intentando mostrarme serio.

-"Ok…..ok"; decía ella aun entre sollozos como se fue, de seguro a buscar un botiquín para las otras.

Así que…..

Así se siente que te ataquen a ti de sorpresa…..

Duele mucho….

Pero muchooo….

.-.-..-…..-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **40 minutos después…..**

Nighty….al ser la única que se quedo aquí.

Porque al parecer ni los civiles del pueblo se quedaron.

Ella nos puso a los 4 en medio de la calle.

Quickie estaba despierta, pero realmente mal, estaba con una herida ya cicatrizada por el spray en la frente, por la caída de seguro, y realmente había perdido su pata delantera derecha por completo como también tenía un agujero en el pecho y que apenas si podía respirar, y si Nighty no la hubiera atendido primero, talvez no seguiría con vida, esta ahora agonizando como yo, pero con vida.

No la quise hacer hablar con como está.

Porque yo…..al moverme…..lo vi.

Si perdí mi pata izquierda…..no solo me destrozo esa zona de la cadera y parte de mis intestinos se podían ver…..la pata izquierda había sido tan destruida que solo quedaba de la rodilla para abajo.

Nighty no me movió, por temor a que se me saliera todo.

Y yo también lo apreció…..

Aunque estaba mejor sin saberlo.

Aunque realmente ese spray es milagroso si me salvo la vida.

Tree salió unos minutos después de que la hayamos inconsciente, parece que a parte de sentir mucho dolor en su cuerpo, de seguro por algunas hemorragias internas.

Esta relativamente bien.

Y pudo avisar por el orbe, que se la trajo Nighty para evitar que se moviera mucho, y se lo paso a Nighy una vez la activo, y le contó todo lo que paso al comandante.

Que la ayuda esta en camino, que aguantemos.

Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo…..

Porque Orange…..

Orange sigue inconsciente.

Aun no ha despertado y eso dice Tree es preocupante, porque si no ha despertado ya, es que la explosión que la lanzó y le quemo la cara, le haya causado una contusión grave en la cabeza.

Y después que Nighty le explico lo que paso cuando estaba inconsciente.

Ella se lamentó por eso, culpándose por no haber estado despierta antes.

Y Nighty…..no la detuvo.

Y yo…..no podía hablar mucho, me sentía aun muy débil.

Quería decirle que no fue su culpa…..

Son cosas que pasan por desgracia…..

Y bueno luego de varios minutos de lamentos.

Estuvimos allí, echados en plena calle en charcos de nuestra propia sangre.

Bueno, ese es mi caso.

Nighty estaba desbastada al verme.

Y no hay instrucciones de primeros auxilios para ayudar alguien con mis heridas…

Además de…que ella fue a buscar una hielera, mientras Tree se lamentaba.

Y poner la pierna derecha y el ala derecha arrancada de Quickie en ella.

Luego de allí, fue silencio entre nosotros.

Nadie habló.

Solo se escucho el crepitar del fuego de las casas que se habían prendido en llamas, y que iluminaban esta noche desastrosa.

Y solo al ver….este escenario de destrucción sin sentido.

Me pregunte…..

Porque lo hacían?

Nos estaban buscando y al no hacerlo destruían las casas por puro enojo?

O solo querían destruir por destruir?

Cuantas bajas civiles habrá habido ya?

 ***un portal se abre en medio de la calle, cerca de la tienda, a 20 metros de ellos***

-"Pero que?", pregunto Nighty, sorprendida, pero poniéndose en guardia, con su arma en alto.

Porque un portal se abrió en medio de la calle.

Pero de el, en vez de salir alguna criatura.

Vi a varios agentes de los nuestros con sus respectivas armaduras y armas salir de el, arrastrando 2 carretillas con varios equipos en ellos, como también a otros 5 ponys con bata de laboratorio, saliendo de este portal.

Blonde solo bajo el arma toda aliviada.

-"Agente Ron, tercera clase, que paso aquí"; decía uno de los agentes todo serio al hablar directamente con Nighty, que al parecer era un pony tierra.

-"Soy la agente Blonde cuarta clase, fue un ataque total, nuevas maquinas de guerra alienígena casi nos matan, nos atacaron por sorpresa lejos de la base local, no pudimos llegar a obtener nuestras armaduras a tiempo, pero dimos buena batalla y creo que pudimos repelerlos a todos", dijo Blonde con una mezcla de nervios y alegría al ver los refuerzos llegar.

Porque apenas termino de pasar hasta el último de ellos, el portal se cerró.

Era un escuadrón de 6 agentes y 5 medicos.

El agente asintió, y entonces con solo señas se fueron a revisar el resto del pueblo, como 2 se quedaban para protegernos por si acaso.

Era un escuadrón de agentes de solo pony tierra.

Debe ser el que iba a venir….

-"Mmmm…perdida de miembros con herida dejando abierta el torax, y una pequeña contusión en la cabeza…..aun respira, pero con dificultad obvia, sus miembros estando en hielo, se ven bien…..posiblemente los pueda unir a ella de nuevo", dijo una de los doctoras que llegaron, con algo de morbosa fascinación, como paso de largo de Quickie, era una unicornio de pelaje amarillo y melena de color crema y era corta su melena, y en su bata de doctora, tenía cocido su nombre.

Dra. Clansy.

Y mientras nos revisaba uno por uno, podía ver a los otros médicos, que eran unicornios y con la ayuda de los 2 agentes que se quedaron y Blonde aprovechando también para poder ayudar en algo, dejando que la doctora nos examinara, armando una carpa mientras sacaban su equipo de la carretilla, incluida 2 mesas, y unas camillas provisionales.

Van a operar aquí….en medio de la calle al parecer.

Con las casas a nuestro alrededor ya destruidas y consumidas por las llamas.

Mientras me curen…por ni no me importa donde nos curen.

-"Mmm…astillas en ojos, desgarramiento de los parpados, quemadura en pecho y cabeza, con posible ceguera…por la profundidad de las astillas…..y aun inconsciente y respiro irregular….posiblemente daño cerebral…", decía ella al revisar a Orange, no dejando de sonar más fascinada que preocupada.

Entonces, yo fui el tercero.

-"Ohhhh…..tu si que estas bien mal…intestinos casi de fuera, y con posible rompimiento de algunas secciones de esto, con posible infección severa interna, pelvis izquierda destrozada e irrecuperable aparentemente, perdida de sangre…..no lo suficiente para matarlo, pero por lo palido que se ve…yo diría que estuvo a punto de, y perdida irrecuperable de su pata trasera izquierda…..miembros masculinos de milagro no fueron afectados…..mmmm…chicos, este es prioridad!"; dijo ella gritando eso ultimo como me señalaba.

Aun sonando fascinada por mí.

Como ella le siguió a Tree.

-"Mmm…..como te sientes?", pregunto directamente la doctora a Tree.

-"Una explosión me lanzó a la pared de una casa…..y me duele todo el cuerpo…."; decía Tree adolorida.

-"Mmmm….posibles hemorragias internas, con fracturas incluidas posiblemente, parece sencillo, se lo dejare a los demás que se encarguen de ti"; dijo ella sonando muy superior al respecto.

Pero que le pasa?

Somos heridos?

Porque tan fría? *pregunto internamente algo enojado*

Y mientras me preguntaba eso, puse sentir como me levantaban con magia los otros doctores y me ponían en una mesa, con mucho cuidado.

-"Escuchen todos, este batpony es prioridad 1, yo me encargo de el personalmente, la pegaso es prioridad 2, la unicornio de cabello esponjado y de color verde es prioridad 3, y claro, la que queda es prioridad 4", dijo esta tal Dra. Clansy toda seria.

-"Pero…..todas son prioridades…"; dijo uno de los doctores sorprendido.

-"Exacto, atiéndalos ya o se mueren, no tenemos mucho tiempo que perder aquí"; dijo la Dra. Clansy toda seria como solo fue ella llevando la mesa con su magia a la ya armada carpa.

-"Ok chico….nos vemos de nuevo….no te preocupes…..en mis pezuñas no moriras…..solo espera que estos de aquí no los maten a los tuyos…..", dijo ella creyéndose muy superior.

Quería responderle….pero si estaba muy débil.

Y ella la vi con su cuerno brillar y posarlo en mi frente.

Y de repente solo sentí mucho sueño.

Y mientras cerraba mis ojos.

La escuche decir una última cosa.

-"Ya era hora un reto", decía ella toda confiada como sonreía al decirlo.

-.-..-..-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-

 **Comet Shimmer**

 **Al día siguiente**

 **Llegando el mismo a Appelosa**

 **14 de septiembre del año 987 DDNM**

 **6:34 am**

*lo encuentra llevando un pegaso en una pequeña carretilla*

Tenía que venir directamente por la gravedad del ataque.

Porque realmente no podía creer lo que me dijeron en los informes del escuadrón de Appelosa que arribo como refuerzo a sus suplentes.

Más de la mitad del pueblo estaba destruido por los incendios.

Había solo unas cuantas capsulas de la cosa verde tiradas por el lugar.

Pero no lo suficiente para que afecte al pueblo completamente, los que pudieron huir sin ser afectados por el gas verde.

Y los que fueron afectados por el gas, y estuvieron incapaz de moverse, murieron cuando sus casas fueron destruidas durante los incendios o destrucción de sus casas.

Al menos 7 civiles muertos.

Pero en un pueblo tan pequeño, eso es mucho.

Los que huyeron fueron encontrados corriendo hacia Dodge City, sedados con el gas de la amnesia.

El pueblo de Appelosa, se declarara como inhabitable por el momento, se tardara más de un simple día reparar estos daños, y demoler y reconstruir de nuevo la base local, pero más fuerte y con aleaciones alienígenas, para mayor resistencia, pero lo cubrirá una pintura que simulara ser madera, tardara todo esto com semanas como tenemos a nuestros constructores construyendo oficialmente los cañones como prioridad.

Y a plena luz del día, como excusa de que es para detener a los meteoritos que asolan Equestria últimamente.

Que buena excusa declarar que una lluvia de meteoritos masiva esta atravesando nuestro sistema sola, y que esto será muy constante.

Los ponys estan felices de apoyar esto, que hasta civiles apoyan en la construcción de los cañones en donde vamos a ponerlos.

Solo tenemos unas 12 baterías alienígenas.

O sea, solo se podrá construir 12 cañones.

Todas rodeando un circulo defensivo para Canterlot.

Pero claro, ese circulo es lo suficientemente amplio, que uno de los bordes esta en el mismo pueblo de Ponyville, para que los cañones también puedan defender el resto de las ciudades de Equestria, como Canterlot esta en medio del continente.

Y los cañones tienen un alcance muy exagerado.

Realmente son de alta tecnología.

Pero en fin.

Ya vamos aterrizando en el pueblo.

Muy cerca de la tienda de campaña provisional en medio de la calle principal.

Había guardias reales en toda la ciudad limpiando y recogiendo los restos alienigenas.

Pero por lo que yo venía también,

Ver si mis mejores tiradores están bien.

Y justo cuando ya bajo de la carreta.

La Dra. Clansy va saliendo de la tienda, con sus pezuñas cubiertas de algo de sangre, pero por lo demás, esta bien, notándose las bolsas debajo de sus ojos, por no haber dormido en toda la noche.

-"Mira pues quien salió de la cueva…"; decía sonando toda burlona como siempre esta Clansy.

-"Si, cuando escuche lo que paso, tenía que venir y verlo en persona"; dije yo todo serio.

-"Y ver si tus mejores soldaditos están bien no?"; pregunto ella, "Porque no por nada hasta solicitaste que la misma Celestia nos abriera un portal para llevarnos rápidamente hacia aquí"; dijo ella con calma y tranquilidad.

-"Si, realmente no puedo perder a uno de mis mejores tiradores….dime, están bien?"; pregunto yo preocupado.

-"Si, estará bien, le tuve que poner una prótesis metálica para reemplazar la pelvis izquierda que perdió, perdió algunos metros de intestino, además de varias transfusiones de músculo y piel para cerrar toda esa herida, que era enorme, usamos casi todas la que habíamos traído para trasplante, y esto no te va a gustar….pero tuve que usar la de algunos de los civiles muertos, que no la van a usar de todas formas, y antes que digas algo, los tome de parte nos calcinadas, y aun se podían usar, y su cuerpo no los rechazo….aún, pero, por lo demás….se recuperara, tendrá que alimentarse por intravenosas y hacer sus necesidades en una bolsa por…que digo…..un mes o 2, pero se recuperara, estará si una pierna…..pero se recuperara, y es lo que cuenta de todas formas"; dijo ella toda seria.

*suspiro*

No puedo culparla por hacer lo que hizo.

Después de todo estaba en medio de la nada.

Lejos de Canterlot y nuestro centro de guardado de órganos para transplante.

 **(Recuerden que a pesar de que en varias ramas de la ciencia están en la edad media, en lo que se refiere a su medicina, es hasta superior a la que tenemos nosotros actualmente)**

-"Luego la pegaso, ella si que…también casi muere, y más por lo bestias que fueron estos disque doctores que solo le curaron el trauma en la cabeza, y e quedaron discutiendo sobre que hacer con el resto de sus heridas..….que también tuve que usar musculo y piel de los muertos en ella para que pueda unir a algo la pata que perdió, y su ala, pero al final se salvará, con costillas artificiales y con un pulmón menos para vivir….pero vivirá, y sabiendo que los pulmones son uno de los órganos más importantes de los pegasos, que le dejan subir hasta gran altura…..yo diría que, no podrá volar ya muy rápido, ni tan alto, de nuevo, pese a que le uní a la perfección su ala, tardará un mes en sanar, 2 a lo mucho", dijo ella toda seria.

-"Bien…..escuche que es su prometida de mi mejor tirador, así que me alegra que no murió"; dije yo aliviado.

Y que pena por ello, una pegaso que rompió records en velocidad…..ahora ya no puede hacerlo de nuevo.

Que horrible.

-"Aunque no todos son buenas noticias, la unicornio naranja…lamento decirlo pero, me enfoque mucho en la pegaso y el batpony, que para cuando iba a apoyar a mis disques compañeros médicos con ella, ya estos habían calculado que los ojos no se podían salvar y se los extirparon, pero, yo la escanee a ella y los ojos que le extirparon, al menos uno, su cornea no estaba dañada y las astillas no habían ido tan profundo para dañar todo el ojo y podría vivir con solo un ojo, porque sus nervios ópticos no habían sido dañados, y si, el otro era totalmente incurable, estaba destrozado, era más bien un líquido acuoso ya en su cuenca, pero estos no lo vieron y ahora la pobre esta ciega…..como por desgracia se lo extirparon tan bien ambos ojos, que ya no es posible volver a unir el nervio óptico con el ojo relativamente bueno que le quedaba, y aparte de todo eso, tenía una hemorragia cerebral por la fuerza de una explosión que la lanzo tan lejos según una de las pacientes que estaba en el momento de la explosión, pero se recuperara, estará ciega….pero se recuperara"; dijo ella con leve pesar en su voz.

Mierda, pobre Orange, no merecía eso.

-"Y la otra, la única herida que estaba más consiente que los demás, era la menos grave, con solo algunas fracturas en las costillas, y una contusión leve y una hemorragia formándose en su estomago por la reventada del vaso, pero se pondrá bien, vivirá otro día más y es la que podrá volver a luchar en una semana o 2", dijo ella más tranquila.

Uno de mis mejores equipos…..fuera de combate por mucho tiempo.

Tan cerca de la invasión principal.

Puedo sentirlo.

-"Realmente, todo esto fue un reto enorme Comet, y se que no te va a gustar lo que voy a decir, pero por esta clase de trabajos, es por lo que me uní a ustedes, y realmente por lo que tuve que hacer hoy, digo que si tome la decisión correcta", dijo ella toda tranquila y calmada, "Ahora, me voy a buscar una ducha, comer algo, y volver aquí a revisar a mis pacientes, cuídate guapo", dijo ella como solo me toco el hombro y se fue a la semi colapsada base local.

Realmente no se como tomar eso…

Supongo que…..bien….supongo?

Bueno….hora de ver como esta el pueblo ahora.

-.-…-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **-"Autor, autor, autor…..porque no me sorprende lo que paso aquí….."; dijo mi Seras sentada desnuda en el sofá, sonando nada sorprendida.**

 **-"En que sentido lo dices?"; pregunte todo curioso.**

 **-"Haber….la tal Armory con algunos traumas escolares, y deseos de quemar la academia…eso si que es desarrollar a un personaje, pero lo que paso después, la escena de ataque del terror alienígena…ufff, amigo pasaste de una noche de borrachera, a que 4 agentes casi mueran, demostrando también que la Dra. Clansy esta OP, con lo que se refiere a medicina"; dijo ella con calma.**

 **-"Sigo sin entenderte?"; pregunto yo confundido.**

 **-"Que les diste un momento de paz, antes de joderlos de nuevo, o sea, no te pases tanto", dijo Seras casi quejándose.**

 **-"Pero así es la guerra, deberías ver series bélicas, así pasa, si no tuvieran momentos tranquilos y animados, solo veríamos sufrir a ponys "x" o "y" y no sentiríamos nada por ellos, lo que hago hace un autor al escribir un personaje en un escenario belico es hacer que te interesen los protagonista de estos, y para eso lo haces vivir y tener sueños y metas, y te hace doler cada vez que lo hieren o que posiblemente mueran, esto después de todo no es un historia de aventuras, es una historia de guerra contra alienígenas después de todo", dije yo todo serio.**

 **-"Si…y por lo visto te gustan esas historias mucho de verdad"; dijo Seras como revisaba mi catalogo de fanfics que escribo.**

 **-"Es que leer fanfics de mlp gringos, también bélicas, te pega un poco de su conocimiento bélico, porque después de todo, lo escriben gringos aficionados a las armas o bronys militares, quien más va a saber de como es la guerra o armas que ellos, y si, me fascina esa clase de historias, pero, también me gustan las historias del tipo "Que tal si", que tal si tal personaje acaba en nuestro mundo, que tal si tal evento haya sucedido así, que tal sí la historia misma haya cambiado por tal evento, esa clase de historias me gustan también, además en esas historias hasta rellenan huecos en la historia, y me gusta eso, y yo planeo hacerlo aquí, ya verás, ya verás como relleno varios huecos argumentales o de fondo de Mlp, jeje", dije yo todo animado.**

 **-"Como de porque ese gran pony tierra que tiene mala suerte y quiere ser payaso de rodeo dice que vivía en Appelosa desde que era un potrillo ya temporadas más adelante, a pesar de que dicen en la primera temporada que Appelosa solo tiene unos pocos años de vida, y con la destrucción actual de Appelosa en tu historia, y la cercanía del día de la posible invasión y con lo que dice que tardaran en reconstruirla, es posible que esas semanas, se transforme en varios años, o me equivoco?", pregunto ella.**

 **-"Porque te gusta spoilear mis cosas"; dije enojado.**

 **-"Porque lo haces todo bien fácil, además, tu eres el que escribes lo que digo en estos momentos, no yo, jejeje"; decía ella toda burlona.**

 **-"Bien, bien, ya, acepto lo de tus personajes trágicos en la guerra, y todo eso, y lo de tu forma de reparar agujeros de guion, eso si es ser un brony pero bien conocedor de la serie para intentar reparar algunos huecos, jeje", decía ella toda sonriente.**

 **-"Si, lo se, es que realmente me gusta la serie, pero demasiado, en fin, ya basta de relleno que esto ya se hizo más largo de lo que ya es"; dije yo todo tranquilo esta vez.**

 **-"Pues ok, relleno corto donde tu eres el que mayormente hablas, bueno, ya verás tu, no es como si yo no fuera la estrella de este relleno después de todo", dijo ella fingiendo molestia.**

 **-"Ok mi creación, despídete del publico ahora, por completo, te lo debo por hoy", dije yo todo tranquilo.**

 **-"Ok pues, aquí va, chicos y chica lectores, espero que les haya gustado este drama belico que fusiona XCOM y MLP, algo bien fumado si me lo preguntan, pero vamos a admitir, para hacer un fanfic con MLP en la guerra y que no desentone tanto debes estar bien fumado y loco"; dijo ella toda sonriente, "En fin, nos vemos el miércoles con otro capitulo "tranquilo" entre comillas, antes de la gran invasión, y ya saben, sigan vivos, y eso y recuerden, Windows 10 es Skynet, al menos lo confirme en la dimensión W-10, jejeje, en fin, ya váyanse a estudiar algo", dijo ella toda burlona despidiéndose por el día de hoy.**

 **Y no se olviden de comentar que les pareció mis queridos lectores, lo apreciaría bastante.**

 **Nos vemos el día miércoles como dice ella.**

 **Jeje.**


	26. Chapter 26

**(Explicación de la tardanza al publicar este capitulo al final de este)**

 _ **Capitulo 26: Es hora de un cambio**_

 **Sunset Shimmer**

 **14 de septiembre del año 987 DDNM**

 **6:00 pm**

 **Distrito de los batponys en Canterlot**

 **Casa de Mae**

*toc* *toc*

-"Mae, ya llegue!"; dije en voz alta toda animada.

Puede que estos días no eh mejorado para nada mi tiempo, más bien, eh empeorado enormemente, ahora tardándome 2 horas ahora.

Pero…ya con menos contusiones y heridas.

Y aunque eso lo veo como algo positivo, Mae me esta presionando que deje de pensar en las cosas y solo actué.

Pero es difícil, yo siempre pienso mucho las cosas.

Es como si le pidieras a un pez no nadar.

-"Bien linda", dijo ella desde el otro lado de la puerta, "Lista para intentar no sangrar y vomitar", dijo ella abriendo la puerta.

-"Solo paso cuando me atragante con una hoja de hiedra venenosa", decía yo toda avergonzada por eso.

Caí en una trampa hace 3 días, un agujero con unos arbustos que eran precisamente hiedra venenosa, y al gritar por caer, me trague una.

No es un bonito recuerdo realmente.

-"Jeje,, lo que digas pequeña, vámonos"; decía ella toda tranquila como se reía de mí un poco, como se puso en posición para llevarme.

Yo solo asentí y me subía en ella cuando alguien llamo.

-"Esperen!", grito el que era mi papa, viniendo corriendo hacia nosotros.

-"Pues que les parece, la únicas veces que te sales de tu agujero es por mí, me debería sentir alagada por esto"; decía Mea toda burlona y con sarcasmo.

-"Otro día te daría una respuesta ingeniosa Mae, pero, hoy quiero mostrarles algo a ambas, en la base"; dijo mi padre todo serio.

-"Oh…debe ser serio si te dejas fastidiar"; dijo Mae media sorprendida, "Ahora vamos"; dijo ella como me hacía señas para que me subiera en ella.

-"Pero porque papa?"; pregunto yo toda curiosa y media confundida.

-"No es para hablarlo en publico mi pequeña, esto es privado"; dijo el todo serio como el solo se puso corriendo de vuelta a la base.

Y yo me subí en Mae para seguirlo.

-"Y tu que crees que quiere hablarnos?"; pregunto yo a Mae toda curiosa sobre el asunto.

-"Si es privado, debe ser algo grave niña, eso es lo único que se"; respondió Mae como lo seguíamos a mi padre, con una gran distancia de por medio.

-"Pero podríamos ir más rápido no te parece?"; pregunto yo medio presionado a Mae sus costados como veo a mi padre alejarse más y más.

-"Tengo casi 40 años y soy más de llevar peso muerto que volar rápido, así que si realmente quieres alcanzarlo, ve tu corriendo", dijo ella media molesta por lo que le acabo de hacer.

-"Lo siento…", dije yo apenada como pasamos el resto del corto camino en silencio.

Que fue no más un par de minutos.

Hasta llegar a la misma entrada principal.

La tienda de sofás y plumas.

Papa ya nos estaba esperando en la entrada.

-"Green se fue a traer la cena, así que el no se enterara que entraron"; dijo el como nos abrió la puerta de la tienda y entramos.

-"Y bien, tienen al gran mata dragones Green como su portero personal…no se como lo soporta", dijo Mae como estamos ya dentro de la tienda.

-"No es nuestro portero en si Mae, es nuestro guardián y vigilante, y lo de la comida es más un adicional que nos hace"; dijo mi papa todo serio como entrabamos a la trans tienda, e íbamos al ascensor secreto.

-"A puesto que escupe en tu comida por eso", dijo ella toda burlona, "Yo lo haría".

-"Por supuesto que sí…..muy madura Mae", dijo mi padre todo fastidiado como entramos al ascensor.

Y bajábamos rápido como mi padre no le respondió más.

-"Y papa, en serio, porque estamos aquí?", pregunto yo toda curiosa y medio ansiosa por respuestas.

-"Será mejor si se los muestro, mucho más fácil", dijo el como llegamos al piso de la agencia.

Y empezamos a caminar por el largo pasillo.

-"O quizás por efecto dramático…."; murmuro Mae.

-"En parte un poco si, pero el tema es que necesito decirles algo y a la vez necesito que lo vean y confirme lo que les voy a decir", dijo el.

-"Y eso quiere decir….?", pregunto yo confundida.

-"Que es su forma larga de justificar que quiere hacer un efecto dramático", dijo Mae.

*suspiro*

-"Para que me molesto….", dijo mi padre fastidiado como llegamos al ovalo central.

Y apenas llegar allí, 2 unicornios salieron de las grandes puertas de la enfermería, un semental unicornio de pelaje marrón y melena corta también de color marrón, y el otra, una yegua unicornio, era la Dra. Clansy.

Y al menos el semental se veía molesto, mientras Clansy solo tenía una expresión de fastidio en su rostro.

-"Comandante Comet, quería verlo para reclamarle que su "doctora" estrella sigue rompiendo más y más reglas de ética y buena praxis medica y que debe ser sacada de este lugar por ello", dijo enojado el semental.

-"Pues esas reglas que rompí, salvo la vida de un joven semental y una bonita yegua, además, el que debería ser expulsado por mala praxis es Woodluck, su doctor adjunto, el si cometió mala praxis al dejar a una pobre yegua ciega de por vida"; dijo Clansy enojada como respuesta.

-"Leí su informe, hizo lo que pudo cuando la paciente tenía un problema más grave que priorizar", dijo el enojado.

-"Oh vamos, le salvo de perdida motora y de memoria por resolver su hemorragia cerebral, gran cosa, ahora va a despertar sin poder ver, de que le servirá ahora poder hacer todo como hacía antes, menos ver", dijo ella ahora enojada.

*suspiro mi padre medio enojado*

-"Escucha Woodes, no podemos expulsarla, de verdad tiene un punto allí, salvo a 2 ponys", dijo mi padre manteniendo la seriedad.

-"Pero ese "salvar" fue por unas horas, hasta traerlos aquí, y esos 2 rechazaran los trasplantes, trasplantes de los ponys muertos, y solo hace poco logramos implantarles unos nuevos, que si les pertenecían a ponys de su grupo sanguíneo", dijo el todo molesto.

Espera…..ponys muertos?

-"Guao….", dijo asombrada Mae.

-"Era eso, o esperar a que se desangren en pleno quirófano en medio de la nada hasta esperar los nuevos injertos", dijo ella con enojo.

-"Suficiente", dijo con enojo mi padre como pisoteo el suelo.

-"Woodes, están mejor o peor de como los dejo Clansy?"; pregunto mi padre todo serio.

-"Mmm…..no han empeorado después de arreglar lo que hizo ella..…", dijo a regañadientes el tal Dr. Woodes.

-"Ahora, se que eres el jefe medico Woodes, pero ella tiene el triple de experiencia que cualquiera de tus doctores o incluso tu combinado, en el área de heridas en combate, y la única razón de porque no es jefa de la enfermería, es por ser ella una trabajadora de servicio comunitario, puedes mandarla si hace falta a la hora de revisar pacientes ya estables, pero cuando da paso a ir a atender a heridos en combate en el momento, ella manda, porque de verdad, sabe lo que hace, puede que no nos guste, pero en época de guerra, hay que apañarse con lo que se tiene, y si lo que hizo se tenía que hacer si o sí, pues, hasta que no muera alguien en sus patas, no puedo hacer nada"; dijo mi padre todo serio.

-"Esta bien…"; dijo el doctor Woodes medio enfadado aún.

-"Ok, ya era hora que aprendieras tu lugar Woodes"; dijo la tal Dra. Clansy toda soberbia ahora y sonriendo triunfante, "Ahora si me disculpas, tengo que ir a dormir, estos turnos de 38 horas continuas no son lo mío…", dijo ella como bostezaba mientras se marchaba y le daba una cachetada en su mejilla del doctor con su cola.

-"Grgrgrgr…"; solo pudo refunfuñar el Dr. Woodes como solo regresaba a la enfermería.

-"Ja, me agrada esa yegua", dijo Mae toda sonriente.

-"A mi un poco…..", dije yo como me da un pequeño escalofrío.

Ella le gusta tocar todo mi cuerpo cuando me revisa por heridas, muy lentamente, haciéndome sentir totalmente incomoda al respecto.

Aunque se, que es su trabajo ver si tengo alguna herida en mi cuerpo.

Pero ha evitado mis partes intimas porque sabe que ya me quejaría con mi padre de eso.

-"Pero bueno, lo que vinimos a ver esta detrás de esa puerta", dijo mi padre como fue a la enfermería y nos dio señas para que pasáramos allí.

Y lo que vimos…..

Fue a 2 uniconios, un batpony y una pegaso en unas camillas.

Mientras al lado del batpony, había una batpony rubia con la cabeza apoyada al lado del batpony echado con muchos cables y tubos que van a su cuerpo.

Y se veía muy triste.

-"Nighty!", dijo sorprendida Mae como fue directamente a ver a la batpony rubia que alzo la cabeza cuando Mae grito eso.

-"Mama?", pregunto la batpony, sonando cansada y con los ojos algo rojos, al parecer de llorar tanto.

-"Ustedes eran los heridos que estaban hablando esos nerds, estas tu y tu hermana bien?", pregunto preocupada Mae como abrazo a su hija con fuerza.

-"Si estoy bien, y Deadly igual…"; dijo la tal Nighty sonando cansada, "Pero….."; decía ella como sono ahora triste, "Fresh no tanto….", dijo ella como miro al batpony a su lado.

Estaba boca abajo.

Y aunque estaba tapado, no se veía su rostro alguna clase de daño.

Así que las heridas deben estar tapadas por la sabana que le cubre hasta sus patas delanteras.

Aunque si, esas sabanas en el área de la cola, están levemente empapado de sangre.

-"Pero que paso, como sucedió esto?"; pregunto Mae directamente a su hija como termino el abrazo.

-"Celebraban su última noche apostados en Appelosa, hasta que los aliens atacaron y arrasando la mayor parte de la ciudad, al parecer buscándolos, estos desgraciados sabían que nos acostumbramos a que vinieran cada semana, sin falta, y aprovecharon que mis agentes se confiaron de esto y justamente los aliens atacaron entre semana, con una amenaza mecánica que por lo que dicen sus hijas, son de alto poder destructivo, y muy difíciles de tirar abajo sin las balas explosivas, y que ese enemigo tiene multiples armas, como un cañón de alta potencia como arma principal, un mini cañón en su cima, y una lanzadera de bombas de alto poder explosivo, esa última arma fue lo que les hizo daño a ellas, la agente Orange", dijo el señalando a una yegua que estaba boca arriba, también conectada a un respirador artificial y monitor cardiaco y otros implementos, como su rostro, sus patas delanteras y su pecho estaban completamente vendados, "y la agente Tree", dijo el señalando a una yegua de pelaje marrón y melena verde ondulada, que no se veía tan mal, y parecía que solo dormía con normalidad, "Pero no estaban solos esos enemigos mecánicos, también vinieron sus acompañantes más pequeños, y infantería blindada enemiga, que fueron los que hirieron de mayor gravedad al agente Delta", decía mi padre como señalaba al batpony, "Y al agente Fast", decía mi padre al señalar a la yegua pegaso, que estaba echada boca arriba, su cabeza vendada, y su pecho completamente vendado, como parte de su pata delantera derecha, desconozco si tiene unas heridas por debajo de lo que veo, y ella esta además conectada a un respirador artificial y más maquinas.

-"Ahora fueron ellos lo que atacaron primero…y casi mueren los nuestros por ello", dijo mi padre todo serio como toco la cama del tal agente Delta.

-"Y…..me trajiste aquí…para intentar convencerme de desistir, al ver todo esto?", pregunto yo realmente medio asustada, pero más preocupada por estos pobres agentes.

-"No…"; dijo el todo serio.

-"No…esto sería una razón perfecta, la chica realmente apenas puede pasar mi territorio de entrenamiento, piensa demasiado y no actúa", dijo Mae toda seria igual.

Eso si es apoyar a alguien Mae. *pensó desanimada*

-"Y gracias por decirme eso Mae", dijo mi padre todo serio como se acerco a mí, "Hija, que sabes de pelear contra monstruos?", pregunto el.

-"Eh…se que es con nuestras habilidades a la hora de acabar con un monstruo, y siguiendo nuestros instintos de caza para llegar a cazar al monstruo antes que ellos a nosotros"; dije yo haciendo memoria de lo que leí en su manual del ACM.

Usar tus habilidades para matarlo, pero seguirlo en sigilo, conociendo tu entorno de caza para alcanzarlo y evitar que te detecte hasta que llegues ante el.

-"Si, lo cual ella apenas hace, lo razona todo", dijo Mae de nuevo.

-"Hija, por mi, nunca cambies eso, nunca", dijo el como me abrazo.

-"Que?", pregunto confundida Mae.

-"Es que después de razonar y pensar por tanto tiempo, viendo los informes sobre todas las batallas contra ellos, lo que hacemos es, eso, cazarlos, pero me eh dado cuenta que, cuando son descubiertos, la tasa de heridos y muertos es alta, es alta, porque me eh dado cuenta que pensamos que son solo bestias que obedecen a su instinto de supervivencia, pero no, también son soldados que siguen patrones, intentan hacer emboscadas, y no son sordos ante nuestros ruidos, no son títeres al 100%, son seres pensantes, que usan armas, y responden ante nuestros ataques a distancia, intentando hasta flanquear a nuestros agentes cuando pueden, y eso no lo hace un monstruo, bueno, si responden ante un ataque, pero con fuerza bruta y sin pensarlo muy bien, estos si piensan antes de actuar, y la única razón de porque estamos ganado, es porque atacamos por sorpresa nosotros, cuando son ellos que tienen el factor sorpresa a su favor, es cuando nuestros chicos no saben que hacer, porque nuestros planes solo se basan en emboscar, porque así se lo hemos enseñado, y todas las estrategias enseñadas en la academia que son para atacar o defender, no sirven de mucho contra enemigos que el 95% de sus estrategias es atacar a larga distancia, además, nuestra jerarquía de entre agentes debe cambiar, porque técnicamente, para este punto, tengo a 34 agentes que pueden ascender, e incluso aquí, Delta, podría ascender con su increíble récord de bajas enemigas y convertirse en agente de primer clase, pero, el ser agente de primera clase o de tercera no significa que seas un gran líder, o hayas echo una estrategia brillante, no, es porque has matado a más monstruos que nadie, y por tanto tienes experiencia, pero eh escuchado de hazañas para matar a los monstruos que son asombrosas, que han demostrado ser efectivas pero arriesgadas, salvando a más de un agente o a todo un pueblo con esas hazañas, pero no matan a todos los aliens, solo a unos pocos para así los demás logren rematarlos a los demás, haciendo que todo el equipo de agentes participe", dijo mi padre divagando por un buen rato.

-"Y cual es el punto de todo eso?", pregunto Mae.

-"Que volveremos a la estructura militar tradicional para estar más organizados, de cabo, sargento, teniente, hasta capitán, los 4 más básicos para definir lideres de escuadrón mucho mejor, además también los dividiré en clases para que así sepan como actuar de acuerdo a sus habilidades, más o menos, y así talvez sepan como actuar cuando ellos no sean los que emboscan, y ellos sean los emboscados", dijo el todo pensativo, "Por ejemplo del tipo de que si son buenos tiradores que además de ser tiradores, deben ser los lobos solitarios del grupo, si son buenos solo con la magia, liderazgo u otras habilidades especiales y no necesariamente con sus armas principales, que si son buenos con los explosivos y saben cómo evitar daño colateral, si son de atacar más cerca y usando su rapidez para escapar y acercarse para disparar casi a quemarropa, pero claro, planeándolo antes de hacerlo, cosas así, y solo los ascenderé si los tiradores matan mucho, si los que hacen magia hacen hechizos que salvan una situación en específico, si los explosivos logran pues, usan sus bombas con sabiduría, y los rápidos realmente hacen lo que hacen sin resultar heridos en el proceso, porque ese es su chiste, que sean lo suficientemente rápidos como para no resultar heridos cuando atacan a un enemigo prioritario, y así entre los miembros de cada clase, se podrían complementar con la experiencia que sacaron en el combate y así mejorar todos en sus respectivas áreas", dijo mi padre, que realmente habla mucho.

-"Y tienes los nombres para cada clase al menos?", pregunto Mae bostezando de aburrimiento.

-"Oh….que tal si los tiradores solo son llamados Tiradores, y los que son los expertos en explosivos se llaman Pesados, porque harán pesado la vida del enemigo con sus explosivos, mmmmmm y los que tengan habilidades locas que ayudan, es porque son de Apoyo, y los últimos, que sean llamados Asaltos, porque como dices que van a hacer, es que van directo a asaltar al enemigo", yo dije al instante.

Porque si escuche con atención todo lo que dijo.

-"Mmmm…..me gusta…", dijo mi padre con una sonrisa hacia mí.

-"Y entonces cerebritos, de que clase sería mi hija?"; pregunto Mae con curiosidad, como la tal Nighty, más estaba mirando al tal agente Delta todo este rato.

-"Mmm…..con lo que dijo mi hija y lo que dicen los informes de ella….mmmm…..ella claramente pertenece a la clase Tiradora, y aunque no es tan buena como Delta, ella entre otros que potencialmente podría clasificar como Tiradores, ella sería una sargento por lo menos"; dijo mi padre todo pensativo.

-"Mmm…no esta nada mal"; dijo Mae con una sonrisa.

Pero Nighty seguía sin hacernos caso a nosotros.

Parece que realmente le preocupa ese batpony.

-"Pero claro, voy a tardar en dar las clases y puestos correspondientes a cada uno, pero espero que así ya los grupos tengan claro que hacer y como hacerlo a la hora de ser ellos los cazados y mejorar incluso a la hora de cazar"; dijo mi padre todo serio.

Suena trabajozo…

Pero, quiero saber una cosa.

-"Y yo….. que sería en tu nueva escala militar papa?", pregunto yo con curiosidad.

-"Tu solo eras una recluta pequeña, aun ni un arma sabes usar…..pero espera unos meses y pronto lo haras, pero primero, necesito que aprendas lo basico de ser la perfecta cazadora, luego te enseñare a luchar de verdad, pero con lo hábil que eres y lo lista que eres, yo diría que serías una gran soldado de la clase de Apoyo"; dijo el con orgullo como me sacudió un poco mi melena en tono juguetón.

-"Que bien"; dije yo emocionada.

-"Ahora ya, vayan a entrenar, que no les quiero quitar más tiempo de lo necesario, además los heridos tienen que descansar"; dijo mi padre de nuevo todo serio.

-"Por la entrada principal?", pregunto yo con curiosidad.

-"No, Green ya debió haber vuelto y Mirash ya debió ir por la cena, así que vayan no más por la entrada de la fabrica, y no se preocupen, ya di aviso de que pasen por allí, y no, tu madre no esta cerca de las barracas en estos momentos, por si te preocupa hija, ella aun esta en Appelosa coordinando la limpieza de restos alienigenas junto con una centena de guardias", dijo mi padre sin preocupaciones.

-"Si que piensas en todo verdad papa", dije yo con una sonrisa.

-"No en todo hija, no en todo….."; dijo el medio triste por un momento como luego volvió a ver a los agentes heridos, "Pero creeme que lo intento", dijo el ya de nuevo confiado.

-"Ok pa, nos vemos entonces", dije yo como lo abrace.

Y Mae y yo empezamos a salir de la enfermería.

-"Nos vemos Comandante, realmente no quiero ser tu con todo el papeleo que tendrás que hacer para hacer lo que quieres realizar", dijo Mae media burlona, "Oh, e hija, bienvenida de vuelta, y si ves a Deadly, que su cuarto esta como la dejo", dijo ella al detenerse por un momento en la entrada.

Allí si Nighty puso atención.

-"Ella se fue con su novio Tester a buscar un lugar donde quedarse en la ciudad, hasta que reconstruyan su bar de el en Appelosa"; dijo Nighty sonando cansada.

-"Ohhh, tengo más yernos, eso si son buenas noticias….y es un dueño de un bar…..mucho mejor"; decía Mae sonando alegre como se lamía los labios.

-"Solo váyanse de aquí ya"; dijo mi padre fastidiado por la actitud de Mae.

-"Ok, ok, aguafiestas"; dijo Mae como se retiraba y volvíamos las 2 a nuestra rutina diaria.

(-"Tienes una madre muy peculiar Nighty"; decía Comet algo cansado a Nighty)

(-"Solo esta siendo ella, nada más"; dijo Nighty defiendo a su madre)

(-"Supongo que la locura es de familia…"; dijo en voz baja Comet como también se retiraba)

-.-..-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.

 **Uff…..uno corto y medio expositorio.**

 **lo se.**

 **Pero no quería dejarlos sin capitulo esta semana.**

 **Iba a contarles como también Clansy aceleraba el tiempo de curación de los agentes y saber más sobre los avances del radar antiaereo de la isla de Hopetown, más detalles sobre como va a ser el plan de escape de nuestro grupo de 4 allí, pero mi laptop se murió el martes, y no pude escribir nada de eso, porque me tarde 2 días en repararlo, o sea, 2 días en que también tenía que hacer tareas y otros deberes, y repararlo entre medias, pero al final lo hice y es lo que cuenta.**

 **Cuanto me durara, no se, pero espero que dure más mi reparación.**

 **En fin, espero que no les haya parecido tan somnífero este capitulo, y espero verlos este domingo con otro más emocionante capitulo, que no será tan largo a lo usual, porque los jueves lo uso para escribir ¼ del capitulo de los domingos, pero algo es algo.**

 **Comenten que tal les pareció este capitulo y recuerden, Windows 10 es mierda y fue un error, pero sigue siendo mejor que el sistema operativo de apple.**

Nos vemos el domingo queridos lectores


	27. Chapter 27

_**Capitulo 27: Drogas, amor, ciencia y magia oscura, un día normal para todos**_

 **Dra. Clansy**

 **15 de septiembre del año 987 DDNM**

 **2:12 am**

 **Enfermería de la Base del ACM.**

*se la veía entrar de nuevo a la enfermería, mientras comía un muffin y tenía una taza caliente de café flotando a su lado con su magia*

Mmm….*chum*

*mira a la única paciente que al parecer esta consciente, y va hacia ella*

*chum*

-"Agente Tree, veo que esta despierta de nuevo, digame…siente alguna molestia nueva o algo?", pregunto yo toda seria como dejo mi aperitivo en su cama, la destapaba y enciendo el hechizo de transparencia para examinarla.

-"No…no la tengo…..", decía ella sin muchas ganas y sin mirarme mucho, más se dedicaba a mirar a sus compañeras de al lado.

Mmm…..parece que la circulación esta bien, y el vaso reventado era su unico problema grave, luego contusión en estado de recuperación, como sus costillas rotas también en recuperación.

Podría acelerar su curación con mi técnica especial, pero no voy a gastarlo en alguien que solo esta con heridas leves que se curaran en unas 2 semanas.

-"Y….como están los demás?"; pregunto ella sonando muy afligida, como terminaba de analizarla, daba un último mordisco a mi muffin y bebía mi café.

-"2 de ellos no se levantarán en unos meses, y una de ella potencialmente podría ser dada de baja de la organización", dije yo sin rodeos como terminaba de beber mi café.

-"Quien se va a ir, acaso tan grave es?", pregunto ella toda preocupada como tiraba con ayuda de mi magia a la basura la taza descartable y el papelito del muffin.

-"Es la tal agente Orange, y si consideras que quedarse ciega por una mala praxis medica es suficiente motivo para dar de baja a alguien algo muy grave, entonces si, es muy grave", dije yo toda seria como ya me iba a retirar, pero la tapaba de vuelta para revisar a los demás.

-"Y habrá alguna forma de devolverle la vista o algo?", pregunto la agente Tree toda preocupada.

-"No, aunque se podía usar la arcanita, tallado al punto de ser un ojo de cristal, y encantado para que pudiera ser de reemplazo sus ojos, no simularían al 100% un ojo verdadero, serían algo pesados a la cabeza, oh, y lo más importante, la arcanita es escasa, y el hechizo para sincronizar el ojo falso y el cerebro para que funcione como un ojo, se ha perdido con el pasar del tiempo, por falta de uso, al no haber muchos casos de ceguera, y hacerlo era extremadamente costoso, porque si salía mal la sincronización, no solo te quedarías ciego físicamente, te quedarías ciego, mágicamente", decía yo haciendo memoria de mis viejos días en la universidad de medicina en Canterlot.

-"Y como eso de ceguera mágica?", pregunto confundida esta tal Tree.

-"Que no podríamos sincronizar ese ojo falso con su cerebro porque la magia interna del individuo la repelería al suceder el primer fallo", dije yo haciendo memoria.

-"La magia pasiva también rechaza otras clases de magia?", pregunto algo curiosa Tree.

-"Si, aunque para términos que tu entiendas, la magia pasiva además de servirnos para agarrar cosas con nuestras pezuñas sin muchos problemas, y volar en caso de los pegasos o el aumento de fuerza en los pony tierra, como defensa, la magia pasiva dentro de cada uno funciona como ese sentir que te dice que algo esta encantado con magia negra, que te advierte que ese algo te puede dañar y funciona conjuntamente con el sentido común, y en el caso de ese hechizo de sincronización de ojos falsos, el hechizó es un un tipo de magia negra convertido en algo benigno, pero aun así la magia pasiva dentro de tu cuerpo lo ve como magia negra y luchara para evitar que se logre completar el hechizo, y ya dependerá mucho de que la persona lo acepte ese hechizo o no, haciendo que también revele que tan tolerante es a la magia negra en sí"; dije yo realmente haciendo recuerdo de esto.

Porque ya con mis pensamientos más en orden, recordé que existía ese hechizo, y quiero arreglar lo que ese idiota doctor le hizo a esta tal Agente Orange.

Y devolverle la vista.

Que es un reto muy grande, pero encontrar ese hechizo perdido y usarlo con éxito…es un reto enorme.

Los materiales no tanto, seguro Comet me podrá algo de Arcanita para hacerlo.

Pero estoy dispuesta a aceptar este reto.!

Aun cuando solo puedo salir de aquí, cuando hay un ataque alienigena y debo yo atender a la acción.

-"Y si se encuentra alguna vez ese hechizo…..usted podría realizarlo?", pregunto ella con curiosidad, y ya más animada.

-"Claro que sí, realizar un hechizo que da solución a la ceguera, olvidado desde hace siglos es uno de esos retos médicos que me encantaría hacer"; dije yo media animada.

Por lo que creo que me esta diciendo, y el café cargado que me acabo de tomar.

-"Podría buscarlo en las bibliotecas privadas de las princesas, claro, primero tendría que pedirle un favor a Comet para que hablará con la princesa y me dejaran entrar allí, espero que con palabras me haga caso esta vez", decía ella como se sonrojaba al final.

Mmm…

Le pediste algo a cambio de penetrarte vaginalmente, sabiendo que con dinero no podrías hacerlo.

Suele pasar.

Bueno, en Aztecolt lo veía a menudo.

-"Y si con palabras no entiende, descuida, en 3 semanas tienes tu periodo de calor del mes", le dije yo con una pequeña sonrisa al final.

Ella solo se sonrojo, porque si, le atine, sexo como medio de pago de favores.

Nunca falla.

-"Bueno, ahora si me disculpas, tengo que ver a los demás, te recomiendo que sigas descansando, recién en unos días te podríamos dar de alta para que puedas andar por tu cuenta", dije yo como ya me iba a la siguiente paciente.

La pegaso agente Fast.

-"Y no tiene un libro que pueda leer…como que ya dormí demasiado", dijo Tree.

-"No, ni periódico siquiera tenemos, así que te aguantas por ahora"; dije yo toda seria como pasaba a la pegaso que mantenemos bajo coma inducido, hasta que sus heridas estén más cerradas y estables, "Pero…..", dije yo al recordar algo muy importante, "Como ahora si hay heridos que se queden de forma indefinida aquí, habrá una enfermera que vendrá a apoyarnos en lo que se refiere a darles baño de esponja más tarde el día de hoy, con un disfraz de enfermera….", decía yo algo excitada…..

Jeje, Mirash enfermera auxiliar….

Atender a estos heridos.

Y yo supervisando desde atrás…

Mmmmm…..mmmm…mmmm.

Aunque le veo mucho más cuando nos duchamos…..verla con trajecito de enfermera me gustaría mucho verlo. *pensó algo cachonda*

-"Eh….y porque me debería interesar un baño de esponja echa por una enfermera?"; pregunto la agente Tree media confundida.

-"Porque a esta enfermera le puedes pedir que te traiga algo, y ella lo hará, por ser tan amable y servicial", dije yo animada por lo que se avecina más tarde.

-"Oh….ok", dijo ella como se echo mejor en la cama y me dejo hacer lo mío, analizar a los heridos. *prende su cuerno*

Mmmmmhmmm

Mmmmmhmmm

Va bien, no hay rechazo de los nuevos injertos. La circulación en los miembros que perdió son normales. Respiración….sin muchos problemas.

Bien.

Va bien.

A ella si le acelerare la curación, se que le dije antes que e meses estará lista.

Pero fue un diagnóstico rápido del momento.

*ahora cambia su tipo de hechizo como su cuerno brilla más intensamente y su cuerpo de Fast/Quickie se ve envuelto en un aura blanca*

Si se lo aplico todos los días, eso meses se convertirán en solo 25 a 30 días.

Y bueno, no cuento la frustrante y tardada terapia física para volver a caminar y volar sin problemas.

Pero para ese punto, eso ya no es asunto mío.

-"Veo que te adelantes de nuevo…", decía el Dr. Woodes no muy feliz, detrás de mí como al parecer recién llegaba de merendar.

-"Si, a diferencia de ti, no me importa comer y hacer mi trabajo al mismo tiempo", dije yo sin mirarle si quiera como seguía con mi hechizo en la agente Fast, y las bolsas llenas de nutrientes conectadas a Fast se drenaban rápidamente, gracias a mi hechizo.

-"Si, pero a diferencia de ti, no voy haciendo que mi paciente desee comer algo solido cuando no puede comer nada, y yo lo este comiendo a gusto"; dijo el medio irritado, como iba a limpiar con su magia unas migajas del muffin que me comí hace rato por la cama de la agente Tree.

-"No puedo comer nada hoy?", pregunto confundida la agente Tree.

Yo no le respondí, mi estar ocupada con mi hechizo.

Que si me distraigo con algo, puede ser perjudicial para el paciente.

-"Eh, por ahora, no, has tenido una operación muy grave en el área abdominal y más bien, deberías estar conectada a unas bolsas de nutriente ahora mismo….."; decía Woodes medio confundido, no a mi en específico, como yo ya acababa mi hechizo, como las bolsas de nutrientes de la paciente Fast ya se habían agotado, pero cierta bolsa especial también se había llenado.

-"Clansy…..le has quitado a esta paciente una bolsa de nutrientes"; dijo Woodes casi enojado como ya el se puso al lado mío.

-"Esta consciente, además tiene 3 kg de peso extra al peso ideal de un pony, su cuerpo puede usarlo por mientras para obtener la energía necesaria para funcionar por hoy día", decía yo como me volteaba a verlo.

-"Tenía que estar conectada a algo?", pregunto confundida Tree.

-"Si, a una bolsa de nutrientes…que no la estas usando porque cierta pony te la quito, y ahora quiero saber el porque"; decía Woodes enojado.

-"Se lo quite para hacer mi trabajo genio, curarlas y acelerar su curación de estas ponys, es una habilidad especial muy peligrosa de hacer, pero necesaria en estos casos", dije yo con calma, sin dejarme provocar de nuevo por este "jefe Doctor".

-"En donde lo aprendiste esa locura, en una universidad de poca monta en Aztecolt?", pregunto el en tono de burla mientras intentaba ofenderme, con lo poco que sabían de mí.

Oh…..esto estará bueno.

-"Para tu información, doctorcito, lo aprendí aquí, en la mejor universidad del mundo en lo que se refiere a medicina, aquí en Canterlot, graduada con excelencia académica en diagnóstico médico y especializada en curación mágica de heridas de todo tipo, que me haya ido a un país con casi nula educación medica a practicarla es otra cosa", dije yo algo ególatra y presumida, dejándolo mudo.

Pero era cierto.

Aquí hice mis practicas y fue de lo más aburrido del mundo.

Que un noble sufre de problemas digestivos por comer algo mal en un buffet.

Que un granjero paso mucho tiempo bajo el sol y sufrió insolación.

Que fractura de pata de un niño por jugar bruscamente.

Asistir en un parto.

Que mi pareja esta preñada, y lo juro que ambos somos vírgenes, y me preguntaba si eso es posible…

Ja, eso si fue cómico viniendo de un par de jóvenes unicornios hijos de nobles.

Al final resulto que la yegua era bien, pero bien perra, porque cuando me preparaba para irme de regreso a casa, me entere que al examinarle para determinar el sexo de los bebes, porque iba a tener mellizos, se descubrió que no iba a tener unicornios, iba a tener batponys.

Explícale eso a tus padres ahora perra, jajajaja.

Y así, diagnósticos simples y aburridos de tratar, los pacientes singulares hacían algo más a meno estar haciendo mis practicas.

Y todo eso que acabo de pensar, fue durante los 6 meses en que estuve de practicas!.

Nada más que esos 5 casos.

Y no porque no quisiera tomar otros casos.

Si no porque aquí se cuidan mucho la salud la población en general, y la tasa de natalidad es bien baja, y el sistema de salud es perfecto, pero eso a la vez significa que en los hospitales apenas hay trabajo que hacer.

Más bien tuve más sexo casual durante mis practicas que en toda mi carrera universitaria.

Porque además de estudiar un poco, había que pasar el tiempo de alguna forma.

-"Espera…te recordaría…porque creo que por como luces…..creo que tenemos la misma edad…y posiblemente hayamos ido juntos a la universidad, y yo te recordaría", decía el después de un largo silencio y recuerdos de mi pasado.

-"Como si yo tuviera 45, por favor", decía yo ofendida por eso.

-"No tengo 45, tengo 37"; dijo el enojado de nuevo.

-"Vaya, yo tengo 36 y aun parezco de 25", dije yo toda ególatra, "Y tus arrugas fue por estar así de enojón todo el tiempo", dijo ella toda burlona.

-"No…fue porque una yegua me fastidiaba mucho durante mis épocas durante la universidad, y que cuando se fue, fue realmente el día más feliz de todos", dijo el medio irritado.

Espera…..

Espera un segundo…..

-"Tu eres El Duro Woodes, el que se le paro cuando estamos en plena clase aprendiendo de la anatomía de una yegua, jajaja, como me olvide de ti", decía yo como sonreía y me reía un poco.

Joder, como lo fastidiábamos.

Especialmente yo, porque realmente me aburría estar en una escuela llena de pretenciosos.

Y necesitaba entretenerme con algo fuera de clases.

-"Espera…..tu eras Jackie Sea, ya sabía que tu voz me molestaba de más desde que te llegaste aquí", decía el medio irritado como me señalo.

En vez de defenderse o negarlo.

Oh..ou…..

-"Tu pelaje es el mismo, pero tu melena era celeste…"; decía el medio intrigado como no dejaba de verme.

Ok…no puedo ocultarlo, no puedo cambiar que dije que estudie aquí, y no quiero que piense que soy más viejo de lo que me veo.

-"Si, y que, yo era la tal Jackie Sea", dije yo confesándolo sin problema alguno.

-"Eso explica como si quiera pudiste pagar para estudiar aquí…..eres una hija de noble de Aztecolt, y también eso explica tu actitud"; dijo el todo serio.

-"No, yo no soy hija de un puto noble de Aztecolt, yo soy tan de pueblo como cualquier ciudadano pobre de ese país", dije yo media irritada ahora por compararme con un noble.

Desde potrilla quería ser doctora.

Pero no teníamos los medios en donde vivíamos para que yo pueda ir a una de las "escuelas" de medicina del país.

Pero era muy viva, y muy charlatana, conocía también a chicos y chicas que se convertirían en piratas o miembros de las mafias, y pues, desde allí fue que empecé a tener contactos con el bajo mundo.

-"Y entonces…..como conseguiste venir?", pregunto confundido el.

-"Sabes, no me importa decirlo, de todas formas todos mis "crímenes" que hice antes de venir serán perdonados por ayudar aquí, lo que hice fue suplantar a una hija de un noble que no quería ir a estudiar medicina, quería solo seguir viviendo la vida fácil, así que la convencí de que yo podría tomar su lugar y ella podría quedarse en Equestria a disfrutar en la ciudad, mientras yo estudiaba"; dije yo con tranquilidad.

Cuando uno de mis conocidos de entre los bajos mundos me dijo que una hija de noble iba a tomar un barco con dirección a Equestria para estudiar medicina, y que no quería estudiar.

Fue una oportunidad perfecta para mí.

Una universidad con todos los gastos pagados.

Y lo único que hice fue convencerle de hacer ese trato.

No quiso al principio y por solo ser yo una simple pony de pueblo, me insulto de miles de formas diferentes por siquiera hablarle.

Pero luego mis "amigos" fueron muy "convincentes" con ella y bueno, solo diré que no fue a Equestria…..

Y su paradero es desconocido.

Por mi bien.

Alguien tan puta y malcriada no merece algo tan bueno como una beca de estudios a una gran universidad.

Aunque hubiera encajado perfecto en Canterlot, una ciudad llena de pretenciosos como ella.

Pero la verdad, que a un nivel más rebajado que en Aztecolt.

Aquí al menos toleran que haya pueblerinos paseando por las calles.

En Aztecolt esta hasta prohibido que campesinos entraran a la ciudad, y si querían entrar para tener una audiencia con el emperador, tenían que pagar para hacerlo.

Por eso tampoco siento pena por que hayan matado a la familia real.

-"Esto ya es muy raro….", dijo el casi sin creerlo lo que le dije.

-"Pues es verdad, y la otra verdad es que no eras nada malo cuando me toco hacerlo contigo en el armario de escobas del hospital en la época de prácticas", dije yo como si nada.

-"Podemos cambiar de tema por favor…..", dijo el todo incomodo, igual la tal Tree, que estaba media sonrojada por escucharlo.

-"Si eso quieres, además, mejor solo ponte a pensar en eso, mientras sigo haciendo lo mío"; dije yo como iba ya a la siguiente paciente.

La Agente Orange.

-"Espera…..una cosa quería saber, lo que inicio toda esta conversación….porque le quitaste el suero a la agente Tree"; dijo Woodes medio apresurado por lo incomodo que se puso para el la conversación anterior.

-"Para acelerarle la curación, en términos que puedan entender, acelerando su metabolismo mágicamente, al menos el triple, haciendo que consuma más nutrientes, de los necesarios, no por nada hasta aquí tiene 5 sueros para ella sola, que se vaciaron por cierto, ah, y la bolsa de las excreciones se lleno, así que lo botas por mi quieres"; dije yo como pasaba en serio a la agente Orange.

-"Sabes que por una razón no hacemos ese tipo de curación, corres el riesgo de que el cuerpo se auto consuma a si mismo al buscar nutrientes que consumir con rapidez"; dijo todo serio Woodes.

-"Si, por eso los sueros, pero yo ya lo tengo calculadísimo todo, años y años de practica en Aztecolt", decía yo toda seria.

Especialmente practicando con los pacientes civiles.

-"Y que hay si esta embarazada, sabes la verdad lo que le pasa a las pacientes preñadas si se les realiza esto", dijo el buscando peros a lo que hacía.

-"Si, pero esta en especifico no esta preñada, lo revise varias veces, más bien, usa una gran cantidad de anticonceptivos, lo revise en sus analisis de sangre, o esta yegua tiene una vida sexual muy activa y es extremadamente precavida, o solo es lo segundo, esta si que no quiere quedar preñada, y más bien le voy a decir que le baje la rayitas a eso, porque con la cantidad de productos anticonceptivos que tenía en sangre y en su vagina, se va auto esterilizar", dije yo toda seria.

-"Sabes…a estas alturas…..haz lo que quieras, porque si en realidad eras la puta genio de Jackie Sea…creo que ya, de verdad si están en buenas pezuñas…..unas locas y putas pezuñas…pero buenas en lo que hacen", dijo el todo rendido como el ya le sacaba con cuidado la bolsa llena que tenía Fast.

-"Sabes que lo hago con mi magia no?", pregunto yo.

-"Sabes de lo que hablo", dijo el bien rendido como solo ya se retiraba con la bolsa.

-"Y traes más bolsas con sueros", dije yo como examinaba ahora a la agente Orange.

-"Si, si", decía el sonando derrotado ya.

-"Por fin…..me alegra que de verdad ya le haya parado su enojo conmigo", dije yo en voz alta como examinaba a la tal Orange.

-"Eres una mala pony, pero una excelente doctora, así que es normal que se enojen contigo"; dijo la tal agente Tree.

-"Quieres despertar sin un riñón mañana verdad?"; pregunto yo como la mire seriamente, no con animos de ya soportar más criticas.

-"Me calló"; dijo ella como solo se oculto entre las sabanas.

-"Buena chica", dije yo en voz baja como seguí con lo mío.

*como su cuerno brillo para examinar a la agente Orange]

Ya ha bajado la presión de su cabeza causada por la hemorragia cerebral a niveles normales.

No hay infecciones en las partes quemadas…...

Tampoco señales de embarazo.

Himen intacto.

…

No era necesario revisar eso, pero me dejo con la curiosidad ver si estás yeguas eran vírgenes o no.

Pero bueno, por lo demás parece estar bien, a ella solo tengo que acelerar x2.

Lo suyo aunque fue grave, el tiempo de recuperación es de 1 mes o 2, así que no me importa acelerarle el tiempo de curación.

*su cuerno vuelve a brillar*

*y lentamente sus sueros de Orange empiezan a agotar*

Muy bien, a la siguiente entonces.

Mmm…..parece que la pareja de este batpony por fin ya se ha dormido.

*se ve a la agente Blonde con la cabeza apoyada en la espalda de Delta como esta durmiendo profundamente*

Ok, lo siento chica, pero tengo que hacer algo delicado con el chico. *pensaba ella como cargaba a Blonde y la ponía en la cama de al lado*

Mmm…ya que estoy contigo…a ver que tienes.

*Una ve la coloca en la cama, empieza a cargar su hechizo de análisis*

Mmm…..todo esta en orden, órganos sanos, piel suave y saludable, melena igual, aunque espera…mmm….

Esta preñada, tiene más de 2 meses de embarazo…..y parece que son óvulos desarrollándose.

Mmm…..parece que tendrá gemelos, su cérvix parece suficientemente ancha para un parto natural.

Aunque parir gemelos de forma natural…..buena suerte con ellos.

*deja de analizarla ahora*

Mmm…..la discusión de antes me hizo darme cuenta de mi edad.

36 años.

Y hasta ahora no eh tenido hasta ahora descendencia.

El mundo necesita más ponys como yo, muchos más si es que esta extraña guerra seguirá.

Y la única forma es que salga de mí.

Un tratamiento hormonal para aumentar la cantidad de ovulos que salga en mi siguiente época de calor será suficiente.

Porque si espero más, los genes se habrán degradado más gracias a mi edad.

El macho que me insemine no puede ser cualquiera.

Tendría que ver con quien antes.

Quien sería más digno de compartir sus genes conmigo.

Pero esa búsqueda será para después que termine aquí…

.-..-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.

 **Comet Shimmer**

 **En estos momentos en su oficina**

-"Ok….habrá rangos para todos…..pero, sus nombres codigos…dejo que se los queden…..como apodos….?", me preguntaba yo como estaba a solas en mi oficina con una pila enorme de documentos en mi escritorio.

Porque si, no podrían llamarse entre si como: "Sargento Tirador, te necesito…",

Largo titulo para momentos de extrema necesidad.

Así que si, que se queden sus nombres código como apodos.

*toc toc*

-"Pase"; dije yo como volvía a mis documentos.

El que entró era el Dr. Woodes.

-"Eh, Dr. Woodes, que le trae por aquí"; dije extrañado.

Porque nunca había venido directamente por su cuenta y sin llamar a mi oficina, ni siquiera para cuando se quejaba de la Dr. Clansy.

-"Vengo a hablar de Clansy"; dijo el todo serio.

¿Joder, tan grave es lo que supuestamente hizo ella para venir aquí? *se preguntó fastidiado*

-"Woodes….", dije fastidiado, pero antes que me dejará continuar.

El habló.

-"Acaso sabías de que ella estudio aquí…en Canterlot?"; pregunto el.

-"Si, lo sabía, ella me lo dijo, lo presumió más bien, y en sus bolsas recuperadas que les pertenecen del barco en que vino, tiene hasta los papeles que lo confirman, aunque bajo el nombre de una tal Jackie Sea, unos contactos míos en la superficie hablaron con los profesores de la universidad si pueden confirmar si la vieron, y en efecto, dicen que sí, y hasta confirman que el modo de comportarse de Clansy, era el mismo que la yegua que conocen como Jackie, presumida, ninfómana, miraba con desprecio a los nobles, no les importaba criticarlos directamente, pero una genio total", dije yo haciendo recuerdo de eso.

Eso me hizo darme un alivio en saber de que no tratábamos con una mentirosa estafadora.

Pero es una loca genio.

No me sorprendía en realidad a estas alturas.

Porque la Dra. Heart debió estar algo loca al confiar en primer lugar en una serpiente alienigena.

No importa si todo resulto bien al final.

Se arriesgo demasiado.

Prácticamente los genios están locos.

-"Y porque no me lo dijo, soy parcialmente su jefe"; decía Woodes medio enojado.

-"Lo siento Woodes, pero no veía necesario que lo supieras, esperaba que confiaras en mis palabras sobre lo que decía de ella"; decía yo todo serio.

-"Argg…es que no lo entiende Comet, Clansy…..como Jackie, me molestaba demasiado en la universidad, poniéndome apodos y dibujándome cosas obscenas sobre mi en la pizarra de las clases en que asistíamos juntos, porque si, asistíamos juntos", decía el todo serio y medio conflictivo consigo mismo.

Al parecer saber eso si le toco una venita sensible.

Y mira, que curiosas coincidencias.

-"Pero aun si sabes quien es y tienes razones para odiarla, en serio necesito que trabajen bien juntos"; decía yo todo serio.

-"Es que esa es la cosa Comet, la odiaba, pero durante la época de internado, ella si que medio cambio un poco, y ya no me fastidiaba tanto, y sinceramente, lo llegamos a hacer…..muchas veces, demasiadas, y en ese tiempo, ya en vez de fastidiarme más, empezamos a compartir más lo que aprendimos en clase también en ese tiempo, aunque jugando un poco, pero ya era juegos más divertidos y menos molestos, y si, desde ese momento note que quería ser más osada, que quería hacer algo más con su vida, pero quedarse en Canterlot no era una de las cosas que quería, realmente también aprendí muchas cosas con ella y hasta me animo a superarme e incluso sentirme orgulloso de mi apodo….y cuando se fue…..no se…en vez de sentir felicidad porque una yegua que me hizo imposible los últimos 3 años de universidad…pero los últimos 6 meses fue muy agradable y sentir hasta algo por ella…no se, me dejo con tantos sentimientos dentro…"; decía el, ya empezando a divagar.

-"Del odio al amor hay un solo paso supongo, y tu caíste redondito en el", dije yo para detener su divagación.

-"No, no, no, no, NO", dijo el con fuerza ese ultimo "no".

-"Piénsalo, no por nada sigues soltero, en tu interior esperabas que ella volviera, o también, no pensaste en seguirla si quiera?"; pregunto yo con curiosidad.

Como paso un minuto mordiéndose el labio un rato.

-"La verdad…si intente salir con otras, pero no era lo mismo, con como era estar con Jackie…..me había acostumbrado a que cada conversación alguien retara mi inteligencia, y discutir, pero….con las que salía no pasaba eso, eran yeguas tranquilas o algo sumisas para contrastar con Jackie, pero no funciono, me sentía hasta aburrido…..e intente salir con yeguas que me recordaran a Jackie, mal habladas y respondonas, pero no respondían inteligentemente, solo respondían puras tonterías, no era lo mismo….al final solo creo que espera a que Jackie volviera, porque ya me había hecho una vida aquí, ya era jefe de doctores en la enfermería de la guardia real", decía el todo serio.

-"Y…..porque te enojabas tanto con Clansy, si era la misma yegua, respondona y con argumentos inteligentes que conociste alguna vez?", preguntaba yo.

-"Creo que…no quería pensar que alguien como Jackie era imitada por alguien más joven y que venía de un país tan pobre en conocimientos médicos como Aztecolt, me enojaba, porque Jackie era única en su extraño modo de ser", dijo el.

-"Pues al final mira tú, ahora que sabes que es la misma yegua por quien sentiste algo alguna vez, que vas a hacer?", pregunto yo con curiosidad.

-"Ser un semental y decirle la verdad de una vez, porque no gano nada ocultándolo, quiero saber si ella siente lo mismo por mi", decía el todo serio.

-"Mmm…..eh, allí si, te voy a decir una amarga verdad, parece que ahora Clansy, más le atraen las yeguas que los sementales, y lo se, porque Mirash se siente acosada por ella todos los días, aunque Mirash en su inocencia lo ve como un juego raro, yo lo veo como acoso, porque no es un juego si directamente Clansy se pone a enjabonarle a ella todos los días su trasero y sus partes intimas de Mirash en las duchas", dije yo intentando ser serio, pese a que internamente, medio que si me encantaría ver esa escena….

Yo se que Clansy quiere con Mirash.

Pero no quiere trío conmigo.

Así que se lo pierde.

Porque es el único modo en que podrá hacerle de verdad cosas sexuales a Mirash.

-"Mmm…..se que ella también se acostaba con todos allí en las practicas, incluido yeguas…"; decía Woodes medio pensativo.

-"Escucha, lo único que se es que en la universidad además de estudiar, los que van allí experimentan su sexualidad, ahora, si no vas ahora con Clansy y le confiesas, no sabrás si es 100% lesbiana, o es bisexual por lo menos", dije yo todo serio.

Porque hay una posibilidad.

Porque si, no quiere hacerlo conmigo.

Pero es porque ya se sabe las historias sobre mí, y que precisamente nuestro primer encuentro fue con ella encadenada y yo técnicamente aprisionándola aquí, solo dejándola salir en momentos especiales.

Así que tiene razones de sobra para rechazarme.

-"Sabe…..no veo porque no puedo intentarlo"; dijo Woodes algo más confiado.

-"Así se habla, ahora ve, que estoy ocupado, y Mirash no tarda en terminar su turno, y darme un final feliz mañanero", decía yo medio serio.

-"Demasiada información"; es lo único que dijo Woodes como solo se retiraba, pero justamente Mirash entraba.

-"Termine con entregar el desayuno a todos, así que es hora del final feliz para nuestro comandante dedicado y trabajador", decía Mirash toda juguetona como entraba y cerraba la puerta detrás de ella.

.-.-…-..-.-.-.-.-..-..-…-.-.-.-

 **Dra. Clansy**

 **2 minutos después.**

*terminaba de colocar los sueros a todos los pacientes*

-"Rayos…..donde se habrá metido Woodes….", decía yo media fastidiada por colocar todos los sueros.

*Entra Woodes a la enfermería de nuevo*

-"Mira pues quien llegó, y sin los sueros que le pedí que trajera…..yo ya lo tuve que hacer", dije fastidiada como no más el se acercaba a mí.

-"Clansy….o Jackie, como mejor te recuerdo, tu has sido la única yegua que eh conocido que no me aburrido en mi vida y que realmente, realmente no fuiste un fastidio tan grande en el periodo de prácticas en el hospital, así que, quiero saber, te interesaría salir conmigo cuando todo esto termine?"; pregunto el todo serio, sin rodeos.

Anda….

Esto de encontrar a un donador será más fácil de lo que pensé.

Porque además de que el donador sea digno, tendría que no importarle que lo quiero solo para tener hijos.

Y que Woodes sienta algo por mí.

Bueno, si es mediamente buen doctor, revise sus anteriores pacientes y si hizo un buen trabajo con ellos.

Así que…

Mmm….

-"Si, porque no, solo si no te importa que sea una cita con acción al final de esta"; dije yo toda juguetona.

Además nada estimula nada más a un semental que el amor y el deseo de sexo en el futuro, como para que suelte los mejores espermas.

-"Suena bien….como en los viejos tiempos"; dijo Woodes, esta vez…sonriendo.

-"Si….como en los viejos tiempos…", decía yo algo nostálgica por esos tiempos.

Era todo más simple de lo que es ahora.

Si mi yo del pasado me viera ahora.

Me diría solo una cosa.

"Que bien te ves para tener 36"

Jejeje.

-"Este lugar esta lleno de ponys bien locos"; decía la agente Tree de entre las sabanas que la cubrían.

-"Un riñon menos"; dije yo casi gritándolo.

Y en un sonoro "Eeeep" ella solo se metio de nuevo por debajo de las sabanas.

Pero ella tiene un punto.

Si podemos mantenernos positivos en un ambiente potencialmente apocalíptico que involucre una invasión alienigena.

Pues si, creo que si estamos locos.

..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.

 **Dra. Heart**

 **20 de septiembre del año 987 DDNM**

 **3:42 pm**

 **Laboratorios de disecciones de la Dra. Heart.**

-"Ok, tenemos el cristal…y tenemos el viejo pergamino con el hechizo….estamos listos?"; pregunto el profesor Mind medio nervioso como ambos estábamos frente al tanque de cristal que contenía flotando en un liquido preservador, al alienigena "líder" de estos.

El más alto, pero notablemente débil físicamente.

Emanaba grandes emisiones de magia negra su cuerpo.

Viper no quería ni estar cerca del tanque, así que se mantiene a 20 metros de el.

-"Creo que si…."; dije yo algo nerviosa igual, sosteniendo con mi magia el cristal de arcanita, tallada en forma de triángulo del tamaño de una pelota de tenis, ya encantada para contener el alma de alguien, ahora solo era, traspasar el alma del cuerpo al cristal.

-"Ok….comencemos", dijo el todo nervioso como levantó el arrugado y desgastado pergamino que contenía el hechizo.

Que fue encontrado en las más profundo de la biblioteca privada del castillo.

El cuerno de Mind empezó a brillar, y hasta incluso parpadear con burbujas negras y rayos verdes en su cuerno, como ahora su aura era de color negra cuando envolvió el cuerpo del llamado "Etereo" por Viper.

El cuerpo se empezó a convulsionar…..como lentamente se veía un aura violeta desprenderse de ese cuerpo.

Se veía el sudor en la cara de Mind, como luchaba por sacar el alma del cuerpo de ese alienigena.

Pero lo logró al final, ya el alma del tal llamado Etereo flotaba atrapado dentro del aura oscura de Mind.

Me di cuenta que era mi turno, y yo solo introduje en su aura con mi magia, el cristal de arcanita.

El alma misma empezaba a convulsionar, intentando escapar como el cristal lo absorbía.

Luchaba enormemente contra el hechizo que lo confinaba.

Y Mind se lo veía sudar y hasta arrodillarse por el enorme esfuerzo que solo hacía en contenerlo.

-"Es muy fuerte…."; decía Mind esforzándose por solo mantenerlo cautivo, empequeñeciendo el aura donde lo tenía confinado el alma del Etereo, como mas y más esta era metida a la fuerza en el cristal.

Fue un minuto entero de lucha, que cuando el alma del Etereo por fin se habría combinado con el cristal, el cristal brillo de violeta por un momento, confirmando la fusión.

Esa fue nuestra señal para que Mind se detuviera.

Mind con gusto lo hizo como yo sostuve con mi magia el cristal.

Ahora era este cristal que lo emitía la magia negra, pero no tanto como antes, ahora el cristal lo contenía mucho, y solo un unicornio lo podría usar esa magia.

El cuerpo muerto del Etereo ahora es solo eso, un cuerpo muerto e inerte.

Y el cristal se mantuvo brillando levemente de color violeta.

Sin parar ni un momento.

-"Eso fue lo más difícil que hice alguna vez….."; decía Mind echado en el suelo, completamente agotado, como Viper venía a ayudarlo viendo que ya no sentía ya la magia negra.

-"Ahora es solo hora de encontrar un voluntario"; dije yo animada por el éxito de la prueba.

-"Si…."; decía el como era cargado por Viper que la mantenía en sus brazos como si fuera un potrillo, "Tengo un amigo que es psicólogo, analizara los registros de cada agente e incluso personal unicornio del ACM e incluso de la guardia real", dijo el cansado, como no le importaba ser cargado por la Viper, que se veía preocupada por su estado.

-"Muy bien, pero, realmente estas seguro que lo que hiciste no te afectara a largo plazo?"; pregunto yo.

-"Si, si, mientras no lo haga de nuevo, no habrá problemas, y no pienso hacerlo de nuevo, me duele el cuerno como no tienes idea", decía el sonando cansado.

-"Ok, ve a descansar entonces"; dije yo con calma como me mantenía viendo el cristal.

Y Viper se lo llevo a las barracas, antes que siquiera Mind protestara.

Y yo ponía el cristal triangular en una placa de pecho de armadura.

Encajando en una ranura echa de su tamaño exacto.

Ajustándola por completo.

Ok…la cosa va bien por ahora.

Eso me gusta. Esperemos que la prueba real con el cristal funcione, tan bien como sucedió este experimento.

.-..-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Hack Sparrow**

 **Ese mismo día**

 **8:23 pm**

 **La mansión de Bloody Mary.**

-"Me llamo señorita Mary"; dije yo de forma respetuosa al entrar.

Insiste que le digamos señorita a pesar de su edad, y su obvia falta de virginidad.

Es que en serio, vaya loca que es.

-"Si Hack, necesito que me ayudes en echarme mi perfume especial y me peines con tus limpias garras", decía ella como la veía frente a un espejo llevando un vestido rojo, que dejaba como todos sus vestidos, una generosa vista de su trasero.

Y solo se pone ese vestido, para algún evento o suceso super especial para ella.

Pero hoy no es su cumpleaños ni año nuevo, así que…..debe ser lo segundo.

En fin, voy a la estantería donde esta la crema desinfectante con olor a frutas para las garras y su perfume.

Lo del perfume, era porque el botón de spray de este era demasiado pequeño y el envase demasiado delicado para sostener con solo sus pezuñas y lo que yo le peine con mis garras, además dice que se lo deja más lacio de lo normal.

Es porque en sus palabras, es mejor que un peine normal.

-"Y….cual es la ocasión especial esta noche?", preguntaba yo con curiosidad como le echaba su perfume.

-"Oh, el radar ya esta terminado, y voy a la inauguración de este, aunque dicen que recién estará en funcionamiento en una semana porque según ellos tienen que calibran algunas cosas científicas, el edificio y el aparato en forma de disco enorme esta listo"; dijo ella toda tranquila como yo ahora le peinaba después de echarme el desinfectante.

Sería tan fácil…solo degollarla ahora…

Pero tan fácil…

Pero no escaparía con vida….lo se.

No soy imbécil.

-"Pero ya basta de hablar de mí, que ya sabes de todo de todas formas, dime, cuando va a ser la boda, espero que muy pronto?" pregunto ella con curiosidad y a la vez emocionada, como casi paró en peinarme.

Eh….

…

No tengo fecha aún.

Esperaba saber la fecha de la invasión primero.

Así queeeeeeeeeeee….*pensó algo nervioso*

-"Será el 25 de septiembre, sin falta…."; dije yo medio nervioso.

-"Oh….lo acabas de pensar recién pillín, a mi no me engañas"; decía ella media burlona.

-"Pero bueno, si el 25 será, va a ser en la misma mansión, por solo esa ocasión especial Sky estará a menos de 20 metros de mí sin morir, y no quiero objeción alguna, tu sabes que me gusta ver las bodas de mis piratas y sirvientes, y la misma concepción de este", decía ella toda emocionada.

Si…

Lo de concepción se refiere a hacerlo en el altar.

…

Pero como mayordomo principal, yo tengo que ayudar a planearlo junto a los que se van a casar, y es un completo estrés coordinar esas bodas cuando pasan en la mansión, muchos de sus ex esposos son los más sencillos de hacer, porque es más, poner sillas, un arco y alguien que los case, y fin, pero con los demás quieren cosas más finas, una recepción, comida más exótica, aprovechando que Bloody es la que paga…..una pesadilla.

Lo único bueno es que yo no tengo que limpiar después.

-"Lo quiero bien sencillo, como tu"; le respondí como terminaba de peinarle ya.

-"Claro, ya era hora que el asistente planeador se tuviera que casar alguna vez, jeje", decía ella toda risueña.

Botones, medico, asistente en planeación de bodas, cargador de cadáveres, estilista personal…coordinar lo que pasa en la mansión….realmente es muy pesado las cosas que tengo que hacer aquí.

-"Si, si, supongo"; decía yo no más solo por contestar.

-"Y, supongo que van a tener muchos y muchos polluelos o potrillos supongo?"; pregunto ella.

-"Eh…..creo que solo nos conformamos con uno"; dije yo medio nervioso.

-"Bien, haya tu, en eso si no puedo decidir por ti", decía ella toda tranquila como iba al espejo y se miraba lo que le hice.

-"Mmmm…perfecto como siempre"; decía ella como se regocijaba mirándose al espejo.

-"Se acerca mi hora de descanso, ya no me necesita más?"; pregunto yo con respeto de nuevo.

-"Si, si, ve no más, yo igual ya no creo que vuelva hasta mañana….le daré a los obreros que construyeron esto un regalo personal jejeje", decía ella toda lujuriosa como se fue de su cuarto.

Oh si.

Sexo.

Su regalo extra, tan típico de ella.

Bueno.

Si que habrá una cosa nueva que contar a las chicas.

.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.

 **9:00 pm**

 **Apartamento de Sky y Armory**

-"Hola chicas", decía yo como traía la cena habitual en un saco para ambas.

Al entrar al apartamento por la ventana.

-"Hola Rack"; decía Sky como me saludaba con un beso y Armory igual.

Ambas en mi pico.

Obviamente Sky mucho más larga y lujurioso su beso.

-"Ahora, que nuevas hay?", pregunto curiosa Sky.

-"Ok, algo nuevo es que Flower logró conseguir que hubiera una orden de armas de más para la armería dentro de la mansión, lo consiguió de la única manera que sabe hacerlo a través del capitán de la guardia de la mansión", dije yo.

-"Sexual o violenta?"; pregunto Sky con curiosidad.

-"Primero sexual, pero al ver que no funciono, con violencia, que incluye una castración por medio de una mordida….."; dije yo realmente asqueado por recordar la escena.

Me llamaron para curarlo.

Pero no voy a coserle las pelotas de alguien.

Así que lo mandaron al hospital al tipo.

No va a hablar el tipo, porque como advertencia fue esa castración, la amenaza por si hablaba era sobre hacerle yegua a mordidas.

Y no quiero imaginarlo.

Realmente no….

-"Tremenda psicópata tenemos en nuestro grupo no?"; pregunto casualmente Sky.

-"Creo que mejor que este de nuestro lado que de enemigo sinceramente"; dije yo todo serio.

-"Concuerdo"; dijo Armory.

-"Oh, y el "radar" ese que detecta alienigenas, ya esta listo, la estructura, en una semana sabremos si funciona y talvez averiguar cuando es la invasión"; dije yo.

-"Perfecto, una cosa buena más", dijo Sky toda positiva.

-"Ahh…..pero, tenemos que rezar a los dioses para que suceda antes del 25 de septiembre, porque es la fecha de la boda que no la puedo mover….y será en la mansión…", decía yo algo nervioso.

-"Au….no me gusta ya eso…", decía ahora desanimada Sky.

-"Y no te va a gustar que la pareja que se casa en la mansión, tienen que consumarlo frente a todos….hacerlo en público…..básicamente"; decía yo algo apenado por esa idea.

Porque no quiero hacerlo en público para estos maniacos.

-"Jooder…..y no puedo beber hacer eso sobria…"; decía media frustrada Sky.

-"Y yo no quiero beber ese día, necesitamos estar sobrios para ver que pasa en todo momento y no cometer alguna estupidez, revelando algo de nuestro plan", dije yo todo serio.

-"Cierto", dijo ella seria también.

-"Y yo soy el que lo planea, así que lo haremos simple por lo menos, o talvez tener que usar mucha ropa para que nos vean nuestras partes cuando tengamos que hacerlo en público….no se…..simplemente Bloody nunca te deja las cosas tan fácil"; dije yo media frustrado.

-"Dimelo a mí…."; decía Sky no tan a gusta a recordar eso.

-"Y no solo eso, al casarnos ya me echa de la mansión, así que nuestro plan quedaría arruinado"; decía yo todo frustrado.

-"Creo que tenemos que solo esperar a que la fecha de la boda sea después de la invasión"; dijo Sky medio nerviosa.

-"Y dime….que talla de vestido de novia quieres…..solo para estar preparándolo por si acaso?", pregunto yo algo nervioso.

-"Mientras más simple mejor, odio los vestidos", dijo Sky no tan a gusta con todo esto.

-"Y las damas de honor tienen que usar vestido?", pregunto Armory.

Ella no es de mucho hablar aquí después de todo.

Y es más metida por relleno que por otra cosa.

Bueno, yo lo veo así, Sky lo ve como salvar a alguien más.

Porque no sabe combatir, y solo tiene contactos con otros como ella.

Y nada más.

-"Si Armory, en las bodas siempre es así"; decía yo ya cansado de todo esto de la boda forzada.

-"Y, las damas de honor participan en la concepción?"; pregunto ella sonrojándose.

-"No, solo el semental y la yegua, o yeguas, dependiendo de que tipo de boda es"; dije yo sorprendido por su pregunta.

-"Se que te deje darle un trabajito manual una vez, pero no me lo pidas hacerlo con el también para mi boda….como que no es correcto, más bien nada de esto lo es"; decía Sky media enojada.

-"Ok, ok….solo preguntaba…"; decía Armory algo apenada.

-"Arg…..si tan solo quieres hacerlo con el ahora mismo, pregunta y ya"; decía Sky media enojada aún.

-"Podemos hacerlo ahora?", preguntaba Armory toda sonrojada ahora.

-"No….por todos los cielos, ahora no, con la noticia que me entere hoy no da ganas para nada"; dije yo medio enojado.

-"Au…."; dijo ella decepcionada.

-"Si, además ya te olí…estas en celo, así que nada de Hack por una semana"; decía Sky toda seria como olfateo un rato el aire.

-"Auuu…"; decía Armory algo triste y media frustrada.

Argg…..mi vida en serio es muy rara joder.

-..-.-.-.-…-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Ok, que el relleno sea rápido.**

 **-"Bien…..rápido, mmmmmmmm…..es tal cual el titulo, fin, jejeej", decía Seras toda burlona.**

 **-"Argg….Seras….", decía yo el autor medio irritado.**

 **-"Que, dijiste rápido"; dijo Seras sin sentir culpa.**

 **-"Si, lo dije"; dije yo el autor ya medio enojado por mi mismo la verdad.**

 **Que esperaba.**

 **Es Seras.**

 **-"Además en este capitulo se nota que veías mucho Dr. House, y no solo lo digo por algunos términos médicos que se te escaparon…..porque siento a Clansy, una rule 63 de el, tienes algo que decir sobre eso?", pregunto Seras con curiosidad.**

 **-"Ehh…puede….ser…no puedo negarlo ni asegurarlo"; dije yo manteniéndome serio.**

 **-"Bueno, ahora si explicas muchas cosas de ella y como llego a Equestria a estudiar, con como pintabas a Aztecolt como un país latinoamericano promedio de los años 50, me sorprendía que alguien de allí pudiera ir a Equestria a estudiar, ahora si explicas algo de como lo hizo, y ahora todo tiene sentido sobre ella, jeje"; decía Seras media burlona.**

 **-"Si, me alegra profundizar en personajes relevantes"; dije yo con orgullo.**

 **-"Incluso con un pony que solo fue introducido una vez, en el capitulo post primera invasión del terror en Canterlot"; dijo Seras.**

 **-"Si….tendría que hacer que todo lo de Clansy tuviera sentido después de todo", decía yo el autor.**

 **-"Aja….."; decía Seras no convencida al respecto.**

 **-"En fin, ya hay que terminar esto, que se hace tarde"; dije yo todo serio.**

 **-"Ya ya, entendemos, te retraso tu laptop de mierda, lo entendemos, pero ahora estará bien supongo"; decía Seras toda tranquila.**

 **-"Si, al menos 1 mes, porque casualmente estas averías suceden una vez al mes, justo en las primera semana de cada mes, y saben que pasa en la primeras semanas de cada mes…las actualizaciones de Windows 10, putos Windows 10 como lo odio, y soy demasiado pobre si quiera para comprarme el disco pirata para volver a tener Windows 8", dije yo todo frustrado.**

 **-"No quisiera ser tu de verdad, jejee"; decía ella toda burlona.**

 **Ya, ya, y sin alargar esto más, nos vemos chicos y chicas lectores con estos capítulos de historia más relajada, que si, esta vez se viene lo bueno, prepárense para el apocalipsis!**

 **3 a 4 capitulos completos hablando de la invasión.**

 **Este será el mejor mini arco.**

Uno de los mejores.

Jejejee

En fin, gracias por leer y no se olviden de comentar.

Nos vemos este miércoles esta vez!

Con otro nuevo capitulo.

 **-"Hasta la próxima vez lectorcillos….", decía Seras también despidiéndose.**


	28. Chapter 28

_**Capitulo 28: Cuenta Regresiva Iniciada**_

 **Dra. Clansy**

 **21 de septiembre del año 987 DDNM**

 **Enfermería del ACM**

 **2:43 pm**

-"Bien…y que se siente ser la primera en salir….."; decía yo como terminaba de chequear el estado de salud de la agente Tree.

Bueno, aun le falta sanar algunos músculos, y los huesos fracturados no han sanado al 100%, pero por ahora, nada que unas vendas y un buen descanso en un lugar que no sea en una enfermería no arregle, y claro, mucha luz solar y estirar las patas ayudaría, pero solo caminar.

-"No muy bien….", decía algo desanimada Tree al levantarse, como se quedaba viendo a sus demás compañeros, aun con mis curación acelerada, Fast aun esta muy delicada como para sacarla de su coma inducido, y sinceramente solo acelere por unos días la curación de Orange, pero solo para sacarla del peligro de posible infección en sus quemaduras, luego, creo que sanarla con rapidez para hacerla vivir ahora una vida ciega es cruel.

Y el agente Delta, bueno, es lo mismo que con Fast, sus heridas son muy graves como para despertarlo, adaptándose a los nuevos injertos de piel, hueso artificial de la cadera, para potencialmente llevar una pierna de metal en el futuro y de 3 metros de intestino faltante.

Y por fin pude hacer que esa batpony rubia se fuera.

Se que tu chico especial está herido.

Pero no por querer permanecer a su lado todo el rato, tienes que usar una cubeta para hacer tus necesidades y comerte lo que traigo a la sala cuando tengo que curar y examinar a los demás, y así quedarte siempre a su lado, molesta un montón.

Me quitas una ensalada de frutas y te lo pasó.

Me quitas mi café mañanero y pensaré en sacarte y venderte un riñón.

Me quitas mi sándwich de margarita y no lo pensaré, te sacare un riñón.

Pero comerte varios injertos de piel que era para Orange para tratar sus quemaduras y que no se notará que alguna vez fue quemada…..

Por suplir tu necesidad de carne….eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

Por desgracia Woodes estaba cuando paso hace 2 días, o Fast hubiera tenido un par de pulmones de a gratis.

Y solo fue vetada temporalmente de la base.

Se que el amor te vuelve loca, pero eso ya es extremo.

…

Estuve pensando buen rato y ella solo sigue viendo a los demás.

-"Oye…..ya te puedes ir…..que te detiene", decía yo seriamente, como me interpuse en su mirada a los demás.

-"Lo siento…..es que….me hace sentir mal dejarlos…"; decía ella con pesar.

-"Oye….no tenías que ir a buscar un pergamino antiguo para crear ojos artificiales para Orange?", pregunto yo toda seria.

-"Oh, es cierto…gracias por recordarlo", decía ella como bajo de la cama y empezó a irse, casi queriendo correr.

-"Y no corras, no te quiero aquí de nuevo tan pronto", decía yo hablando en serio.

-"Ok…", es lo único que respondió cuando.

.-.-.-.-…-.-.-.-.-..-..-.

 **Comet Shimmer**

 **25 de septiembre del año 987 DDNM**

 **Sobre una gran nube a 5000 metros sobre Canterlot (Y ya Canterlot estaba a 1700 metros sobre el nivel del mar)**

 **12:00 pm**

-"No me gusta esto profesor Mind…."; decía yo como estábamos en una gran nube, solo la Dra. Heart, mi ex Sunny, yo y el profesor Mind.

Todos menos Sunny teníamos tanques de Oxigeno por estar a tan gran altura, nos trajeron los guardias pegaso hasta tan alto, por petición de Mind, junto con una de esas baterías alienigenas y una de esas cosas que llaman "computador" alienigena, con un hechizo que al igual que a nosotros los no pegasos nos permiten estar parados en las nubes sin problemas.

-"Ni yo…me siento halagada por lo que dicen de mí, pero….no estoy seguro de todo esto"; decía mi ex Sunny, la que tenía puesta la armadura modificada, con el cristal con el alma atrapada del Etereo en la armadura, y que también fue modificada para obtener más cantidad de aire a estas alturas.

Aunque apenas nuestros pegasos nos trajeron hasta aquí, solo los más fuertes pudieron, y no más tuvimos que teletransportar las maquinas aquí porque ya eran demasiado pesadas para ser llevadas a estas alturas.

-"Tonterías, sus análisis psicológicos han sacado a la luz que usted, de entre todos los agentes unicornios de la organización de la guardia, usted a demostrado ser una pony que esta en completa armonía consigo mismo, no importa si a veces demuestra odio o enfado a alguien, puede llegar a perdonarlo o solo trabajar con el si no tiene opción y estar en una relación de conocidos, una buena madre, y aunque un pony aquí no lo haya visto antes, una buena esposa"; decía la Dra. Heart mirándome con despreció aún a mí.

-"Haciendo que las posibilidades de que el Etereo la corrompa de solo un 10%"; decía Mind leyendo sus notas.

-"Pero todo fue tan de repente…."; decía algo nerviosa Sunny, por todo esto más que nada.

-"Si, porque ya es preocupante, casi 2 semanas sin nuevos ataques, es algo que no esta bien, y ya queremos saber el porque, estar preparados para un ataque, y que dejen de atacarnos por sorpresa"; dije yo todo serio.

-"Y porque tenía que ser aquí arriba?"; pregunto Sunny.

-"Porque necesitamos estar lo más cerca del espacio que sea necesario para captar las señales alienigenas….sin importar que tan delgadas son las nubes a estas alturas"; decía algo nerviosa la Dra. Heart como dio un pequeño golpe a la delgada nube, que solo nos separa de una caída extremadamente mortal, menos de 1 cm de nube.

Aunque hay pegasos a 1000 metros sobre Canterlot, aguardando a rescatarnos si hay problemas.

-"Es un riesgo enorme"; se quejó Sunny.

-"No nos dejan opción Sunny, si no tomamos riesgos, el próximo ataque puede ser letal para nuestros agente, o incluso para Equestria"; dije yo todo serio.

Sin moverme mucho en realidad.

No quiero tentar mi suerte tampoco en esta nube.

Sunny solo suspiro rendida.

-"Bien, que tengo que hacer?", pregunto ella medio decidida.

-"Ok, es sencillo, en estos momentos, ya estas enlazada al cristal gracias a la armadura, solo necesitas hacer magia para empezar a fusionar tu magia con la del etereo, pero para ser más exactos directamente enfoca tu magia a la bola de aca", decía Mind al señalar la bola translucida que flota sobre la "computadora" alienigena, "Queremos que intentes encontrar algo aquí, revelar todos sus secretos, talvez hallar una manera de incluso predecir sus ataques", dijo Mind.

-"Y si algo anda mal, yo y Mind, desanclaremos el cristal del traje, como seguro"; decía la Dra. Heart.

-"Ok….suena sencillo", decía Sunny algo asustada.

-"Sunny….no me vas a escuchar decir esto a menudo, pero confío en ti, realmente eres una unicornio muy capaz y esto de seguro no será un problema para ti"; dije yo con honestidad.

Algo que debí hacer antes.

*Suspiro Sunny*

-"Debes estar realmente desesperado para animarme como para tragarte tu orgullo….ok…..lo haré", dijo Sunny creo que hasta, algo más animada.

Como entonces su cuerno empezó a brillar en su aura color blanco, pero luego del cristal en su pecho en forma de triangulo, que ya brillaba algo de por sí, empezó a brillar intensamente, e hilos de magia negra se empezaban a fusionar con la magia en el cuerno de Sunny, hasta el punto que su aura de magia se había vuelto violeta con pequeños burbujeos de blanco.

-"Creoooo…..que esta listo….", decía con esfuerzo Sunny, como entonces con su magia combinada, envolvió la burbuja transparente de la "computadora"

La batería que alimentaba la "computadora" empezó a brillar.

Y la burbuja esa empezó a llenarse de símbolos raros.

-"Esta fusionando la energía de la batería para amplificar su alcance de magia negra…es tan fascinante como aterrador", decía MInd bien sorprendido.

Como yo me mantenía preocupado por Sunny, que veía sus ojos brillar de color violeta.

-"El aire se espesa…..eso no es bueno…..significa que de verdad esta aumentando su poder o usandolo?"; pregunto la Dra. Heart preocupada.

-"Esperemos que usandolo…."

.-.-.-….-.-.-.-..-.-.-

 ***por mientras, en la mente de Sunny***

 _-"Demasiado impresionante….ustedes de verdad son la raza perfecta…."_ , escuchaba una voz como de una persona ronca y enferma, que resonaba en mi cabeza.

Pero lo único que podía ver…era decenas de imágenes pasando atraves de mis ojos…..

Imágenes de miles de naves llegando a un planeta…

Seres bípedos con ropa y con cara de monos sin pelo….en grandes ciudades, huyendo ante este apocalíptico escenario…..

Estos mismos seres bípedos…unos con armas parecidas a la que el ACM tiene y uniformes que nunca había visto antes.

Muertos…en charcos enormes de sangre, en lo que podrían ser una extensa carnicería en sus bases militares destrozadas….

Ciudades en llamas….destrucción sin precedentes…

 _-"Ustedes dieron pelea…como estos humanos….pero al final….nosotros ganamos…su resistencia fue solo una prueba para ver si eran dignos de ser usados para formar la raza perfecta…"_ , decía esa voz siniestra y enferma dentro de mi mente como más imágenes aparecían frente a mí.

Un escudo de armas…..

Era azul. Y con unas palabras que no reconozco…..en un idioma que tampoco conozco….

Pero este alienigena me lo tradujo en letras que reconocería…..

Decía "Vigilo Confido"

Mostraba a más de esta raza bípeda que esta voz llamo humanos.

En armaduras blindadas como las nuestras…..

Dando batalla, con armas parecidas a la de los aliens….

Pese a que mostraba que estos humanos se defendían…..

Una clara resistencia….

Mostraba a 4 humanos, con ropa con el escudo azul, parecían ser los lideres de la resistencia humana, uno era alguien que podría decir que era un viejo y calvo, al parecer un macho humano, con ropa normal, luego otro podía pensar que por su figura más pequeña y sus caderas anchas podría ser una hembra humana, una de mediana edad, con bata de laboratorio, luego estaba otro macho humano, que llevaba un sweater verde, pero su porte y como estaba de pie…..parecía que era un militar de algún tipo, y el último….que estaba al frente de todos, era una hembra humana, con una falda que le llegaba hasta la mitad de sus piernas, y una camisa negra, no pude ver sus caras, con como me mostraban las imágenes, solo podía verlos de espaldas, mientras miraban una gran pantalla, que en sus costados tenía varias líneas con 5 barras cada una, brillando intensamente….

Pero en la pantalla principal

Donde otro humano, que no podía reconocer…..

Dijo estas palabras….

"La incapacidad de este proyecto para mantener el apoyo de varios miembros cruciales del consejo…..ha reducido en gran medida la eficacia de ambas entidades"

"Toda esta labor fue el producto de un plan mal concebido….una serie de simples…..malentendidos que recibieron una….respuesta….extemada"

"Creemos que ahora la mejor opción es cooperar con los alienigenas, con el fin de la mejora…de toda la humanidad.."

Cuando ese humano, con voz grave…dijo esas palabras.

Pude ver, a 2 humanos muy altos a lado de el en la pantalla…..con uno de esos cabezones…..al parecer….controlandolo mentalmente.

"En esto somos unánimes…..el futuro esta claro….."

Entonces cuando dijo esas ultimas palabras, la pantalla cambió mostrando un mapa del mundo humano, y las franjas rojas en los costados, lentamente empezaron a apagarse….

Mientras esos 4 bajaron la cabeza…..en señal de derrota.

 _-"Y a pesar de que los humanos vendieron a los únicos que hacían algo de resistencia a cambio de la paz….el potencial que buscamos…..aun esta allí…y ahora, el planeta es nuestro, sin resistencia alguna…..y ustedes también demostraron gran resistencia y manejo del don….";_ dijo ese ser….

Como siguió con más imágenes….

Ahora de nuestro planeta.

De nuestros agentes defendiéndose de los aliens en toda Equestria.

E incluso, el ataque a una isla que no conocía….y que no sabía que estaba bajo ataque.

Una donde luchan hasta todas las razas del planeta….juntos…..

Con magia, con armas, con todo lo que tienen.

Pero al final…siempre triunfando…

 _-"Y pese a no tener tecnología…..ustedes se mostraron más que capaces de desarrollarse a niveles que ni nosotros pensábamos posibles….y el echo de que estes aquí tu….es prueba de ello…ustedes con esto…y su resistencia enorme….demostraron ser capaces de además de poseer el don, usarlo como se debe….y ahora las pruebas para demostrar que ustedes son los que también buscábamos ha terminado…es hora de reclamar lo que es nuestro….el ADN…..de su princesa…haciendo la combinación de ADN perfecto….humana…alicornio…etereo….nos vemos muy pronto…"_ , decía esa voz siniestra como entonces solo todo se puso en negro.

.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Comet Shimmer**

 **En esos momentos**

-"Doc….que rayos esta pasando ahora…"; decía yo preocupado como la enorme batería se oía como se resquebrajaba, y el orbe transparante brillaba como un mini sol.

-"Ya esta entrando en estado critico….separémosla ahora!"; grito Mind como la Dra. Heart y el sacaron el cristal del etereo por medio de manijas especiales que hacían de seguro en la armadura.

Entonces el orbe ese brillo en un flash enceguecedor por un segundo.

Como la batería dejo de crujir….

Y mientras me sobaba los ojos e intentaba recuperar la vista.

Lo primero que vi, fue a Sunny, tirada en la nube.

Inconsciente.

-"Sunny…!", grite preocupado como fui hacia ella, y le saque el casco.

Y me fije si respiraba…

Y si lo hacía.

Suspirando así de total alivio.

-"Y funciono?"; pregunto yo como miré de vuelta al profesor Mind.

-"Más de lo que me hubiera gustado…", dijo Mind con algo de miedo como señalo al orbe transparante.

Que flotaba allí como si nada.

Pero ahora…..

Con un cronometro…

En cuenta regresiva….

1:59:12….

Y seguía retrocediendo…

-"Tenemos que hacer despertar a Sunny pero ya"; dije yo como hice aparecer mi orbe de comunicaciones para sacarnos de aquí.

.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.

 **Dra. Clansy**

 **Ese mismo día**

 **10 minutos después**

 **En la enfermería del ACM**

-"Mmmm…..donde estoy…", decía el tal agente Delta como empezaba a despertar, sonando cansando y con la garganta bien seca.

Bien, ya era hora que lo despertará, más bien voy a despertar a Fast luego.

Ya la acomodación de los intestinos, la cadera artificial, los ligamentos, nervios y músculos se han fusionado y parecen trabajar conjuntamente entre sí con el resto del cuerpo, pero no del todo y movimientos bruscos pueden destruir todo lo que eh logrado con el, porque aun falta unos días más para que el cuerpo realmente se fortalezca en esa zona como para que pueda andar tranquilamente.

Y aunque donde sufrió la herida se verá siempre más clara que el resto de su cuerpo.

No habrá cicatriz visible de las puntadas.

Lo que le llamo un buen trabajo.

Pero mi buen trabajo casi se arruina como el se quería levantar.

-"No, no, no…..agente Delta, me llamo Clansy, yo la ayude en su completa recuperación y salvarle su vida, sus heridas pueden haberse estabilizado al punto de que solo los analgésicos suaves contrarrestan el dolor que supone sus heridas, en vez de las de alta potencia y no notar que esta herido, pero si, aun lo está, solo que no es mortal, pero tampoco es para que pueda moverse libremente, sin ayuda, oh, y tendrá que ser asistido por alguien más para cuando tenga que hacer el numero 2, y para que tenga mayor decencia, orinar en un pañal, mejor que por un cateter", dije yo toda seria, como lo detuve de pararse, y el solo me miró bien sorprendido.

Entonces el se saco las sabanas de encima para ver que tal me quedo todo.

-"No puedo creerlo….es casi como si no me hubiera pasado nada…..", decía el todo sorprendido, entonces me miró a mí, "Aunque me falte una pierna, no importa, usted realmente hace milagros….", decía el totalmente agradecido queriendo abrazarme, pero lo detuve.

-"Solo hago mi trabajo chico…y descansa…que lo necesitaras, aun te faltan 8 a 10 días más para si quiera poder salir de aquí andando por tu cuenta", dije yo toda seria rechazando el abrazo.

-"De acuerdo…", dijo el como volvió a apoya su cabeza en la almohada, y pudo ver a la agente Fast descansar al lado.

-"Y Fast…..ella esta bien?"; pregunto el preocupado ahora.

-"Si, lo está, y hoy también la voy a despertar, a ella le queda unos 6 días por lo menos antes de estar de pie por su cuenta de nuevo, y ya es hora de que la pueda despertar"; dije yo como iba a despertarla.

Pero entonces vino la pregunta típica en pacientes así.

-"Y cuanto tiempo paso?"; pregunto el con curiosidad.

-"Unos 11 días por lo menos desde que pasaron por el quirófano, casi se nos van, pero yo los salve…..", dije yo algo egocéntrica, pero me lo merezco.

-"Realmente fue un milagro que sobreviviéramos?"; pregunto el preocupado.

-"No tienes ni idea chico"; dije yo toda seria, como ya pase a despertar a su amiga.

Y el no dijo nada cuando mi cuerno brillo y empezó el proceso de despertarla.

Fácilmente, quitándole los químicos que la mantenían en un coma inducido.

El despertar de allí en adelante es rápido.

-"Hola bella durmiente….te habla la Dra. Clansy…yo le salvé la vida y la trate todo este tiempo…..como se siente?", pregunte yo de forma más amable a la linda yegua que es la agente Fast, que ya empezaba a despertar

-"Porque no me despertó así?", pregunto extrañado el agente Delta.

-"Comet y los otros nerds se fueron a experimentar con alguien un objeto peligroso, y yo no pude ir a ver…y cosas que puedan poner en riesgo a alguien y que yo pueda curarlo me fascinan mucho, y ellos lo saben"; decía yo media irritada.

Oh, y soy amable porque la yegua es bonita.

-"Eh…hola…..donde estoy?", preguntaba Fast, igual de cansada que Delta.

-"En la enfermería del ACM, y yo, te salve tu ala y pata que se te fueron arrancadas en el ataque a Appelosa, aunque uno de tus pulmones que fueron dañados era irrecuperable, aun podrás vivir con uno, y no es prioridad que te donde otro pulmón para completarte, porque no corre riesgo tu vida, aunque eso si, ya no podrás volar tan rápido ni tan alto nunca más gracias a eso,…..lo siento, y no culpes a la ala que te la reconecte, hice las conexiones nerviosas, musculares y de ligamentos tan perfectas como si yo misma te hubiera echo desde cero", dije yo al principio amable, y ya finalizando toda orgullosa.

-"Oh….ohh….;", dijo ella sonando toda triste al respecto, como si quisiera llorar.

-"Mmmm….es de las que les gusta volar no?", pregunto yo a ella.

-"Si, más bien ella rompió el récord de velocidad de los Wonderbalts", dijo el agente Delta todo serio, al decir eso ya la pude ver lagrimear a la agente Fast.

-"Uffff…yo hice lo que pude…pero el daño era enorme, y casi mueres, eres más bien de las que casi mueres, tu herida en el pecho era tan grande, que podía ver tu corazón latir….y con polvo del desierto que cubría tu corazón…..eso no era nada bueno, da gracias a que puedes vivir"; decía yo toda seria ahora.

-"Que vida hay…si lo que me hacía especial…..ya no puedo hacerlo más…", decía ella casi llorando.

Apunto de llorar a mares.

Oh cielos…

Es de las emocionales…..

Ahora ya no me gusta….

*Se abren las puertas de la enfermería con fuerte porrazo*

Son el grupo de nerds y Comet, trayendo a una inconsciente y hermosa yegua de pelaje blanco y rubia con su magia y dejandola en una cama libre, algo lejos de los 3 pacientes que quedaban.

*silbido*

Me gusta eso….

Y se ve algo musculada, una militar más talvez.

-"Clansy…..has tu magia y que vuelva a estar consciente, el destino de este mundo depende de que este consciente ahora", decía el como me pidió ir hacia ellos.

-"Ahora te arrepientes de no haberme llevado?", pregunto yo toda presumida como me acerco hacia ellos, que la rodean a la rubia.

-"No molestes y solo hazlo", decía todo serio y enojado el.

-"Argg…ok, pero me debes una noche en tu oficina con Mirash, si es que lo que tiene en su mente es tan valioso que el solo echo de traerla hasta aquí perdiendo tiempo valioso por no haberme llevado". Dije yo toda confiada.

-"Clansy, solo hazlo y si, te dejare con ella, pero hazlo", decía bien enojado Comet.

-"Que conste, que aquí hay testigos eh…..", decía yo como cargaba mi cuerno para despertar con un hechizo eléctrico de baja potencia a esta hermosa yegua unicornio.

-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-

 **Capitana Sunny Heart**

*descarga eléctrica*

-"Iiiiiiii…."; casi grite cuando algo de electricidad corrió por mi cuerpo.

-"Pero que rayos…."; dije casi gritando de enojo.

Como abrí los ojos y me fije que estaba en una cama de hospital.

Pero en la enfermería del ACM.

Donde estaba la tal Dra. Clansy con el cuerno brillando, y Comet, MInd, y mi tía Heart rodeando la cama.

Haciendo que recordara porque estaba inconsciente en primer lugar.

-"Te lo dije, no es algo agradable para los pacientes"; dijo la Dra. Clansy como apago su cuerno.

-"No me importa", dijo Comet todo serio como miro a Clansy, pero luego me miro a mí, "Sunny….que rayos paso haya arriba, y porque la computadora alienigena esta con un cronometro con cuenta regresiva…..cuenta regresiva a que a otro ataque, a una invasión, o que esa maldita maquina la convertido en una bomba de alguna manera?"; pregunto el todo serio y estresado.

-"Hable con uno de ellos…..han terminado de conquistar a la otra raza, que llaman Humanos…..aun cuando tenían una resistencia, lucho todo lo que pudo, pero fueron traicionados por los suyos…y por eso perdieron…, pero la cosa es que también ellos eran probados para ver si eran dignos…de ser conquistados, y lo hicieron, y por desgracia, ahora nosotros, lo hemos aprobado por desgracia, y ahora vienen a reclamar este mundo también, no se cuantas naves vendrán, pero de seguro con como hablaban que este era el final, deben ser muchas, y esa cuenta regresiva que me dices…es posiblemente el tiempo que nos queda hasta su llegada"; dije yo toda seria.

-"Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda….mierda…"; decía casi hiperventilando el profesor Mind.

-"Profesor…dígale el tiempo que tenemos…"; decía Comet con la cabeza baja, en voz baja, casi como de derrotado.

-"Nos quedan solo 1 hora con 45 minutos…", dijo Mind, algo derrotado igual, "Y no todas los cañones están listos…aun faltan si quiera probarlos si funcionan de verdad….o tener a personal capacitado para usarlas….", decía el todo frustrado.

-"Y que haremos ahora entonces?"; pregunto mi tía Heart a Comet.

Comet solo suspiro, como entonces me miro a mí.

-"Sunny…tus soldados, ya saben más o menos usar las armas nuevas que les entregamos?"; pregunto el todo serio.

-"Si…pero la cosa es que apenas hay munición para cada uno", respondí con pesar.

-"Eso no importa, tendrán que usar bien cada proyectil….", dijo el todo decidido, como entonces miró a Mind, "Profesor, tan difícil son de operar los cañones antiaéreos?", pregunto el todo serio.

-"Eh…..no tanto, Viper y yo lo hicimos lo más simplificado posible los controles…..y es usando las computadoras alienigenas…...y lo tienen que hacer unicornios, si o si, al menos, un unicornio por cañon"; dijo Mind medio nervioso.

-"Ok…..esta es la cosa, yo voy a avisar a Celestia sobre esto…..que decida que decirle a la población"; dijo el todo serio, "Sunny…ve a preparar a toda la guardia, que se movilicen todos sin excepción, hasta los retirados si es necesario….."; dijo el todo serio como me miraba a mí, "Y a los demás, traigan a todo el personal científico y obreros con sus familias aquí abajo, el lugar más seguro del planeta por ahora"; dijo el mirando a Mind y a Heart, "Y tu…"; dijo el mirando a Clansy, que estaba aun al lado de mi cama, curiosa por lo que estábamos hablando, "Que me dices si sacas todo el material medico que quieras y te pones a ser medica de campaña…porque es mas que seguro que por desgracia habrá muchos heridos"; dije yo todo serio.

-"Lo haré…"; dije yo como me paraba para irme corriendo a las barracas.

Como MInd y Heart ya habían aceptado la orden y estaban corriendo fuera de las barracas.

-"Estaré curando en medio de una guerra total…el reto extremo más grande hasta ahora de mi carrera…..acepto el reto"; dijo Clansy emocionada como fue rápido al cuarto de almacenaje de medicamentos de la enfermería.

Y entonces solo yo y Comet fuimos los últimos en salir corriendo a dar el aviso.

De que el apocalipsis…esta a punto de desatarse.

Y todo ante la mirada atónita de 2 de los 3 agentes heridos, pero ahora conscientes.

(-"Crees que nos pedirán luchar?"; pregunto la agente Fast toda preocupada a Delta)

(-"Yo solo espero que no…..", dijo el agente Delta todo nervioso).

(-"Yo gane….y si sobrevivimos, quiero ese trasero rico y redondo de Clansy en mi cara", decía Clansy sonando bien alegre y triunfante como corría junto a Comet, que gruñía en respuesta)

-…-..-….-.-.-.-..-.-..-..-..-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.

 **Comet Shimmer**

 **En el Castillo de Canterlot**

 **1:35 minutos para la invasión**

Los 3 salimos en la tienda.

Y solo fue decirle las palabras, "La invasión comienza", a Green, para que no preguntara nada por nuestras prisas.

Y fue suficiente para el, que solo lo vi asentir, y colocar el letrero de cerrado en la tienda.

Los guardias del castillo me conocen y me dejaron pasar sin problemas.

La ciudad era un ajetreo enorme, como siempre a estas horas, donde es casi ya la hora de almorzar.

Corriendo todo el camino hasta el castillo.

Y al entrar a la sala del trono, había un noble discutiendo sobre algo con las princesas.

-"Yo creo que debería subir las pólizas de seguro contra meteoritos si este evento cosmico sigue como está", decía todo molesto el noble unicornio.

Pero antes de que la princesa respondiera, yo empuje al noble a un lado.

-"Princesa….ya vienen….."; dije yo todo serio.

-"Tu quien te crees que eres para…."; decía enojado el noble, como la princesa solo levanto una pata como señal para que detenga su arrebato.

-"No hay tiempo de explicar, solo encuentre un lugar seguro en la ciudad, quese acerca una lluvia de meteoritos a la ciudad"; dijo Celestia toda seria.

Y como todos la conocen por ser más maternal al hablar, que le hable con casi la voz real, toda seria.

Debió ser un shock tremendo para el.

Que no respondió, solo asintió y se fue corriendo, sin cuestionar nada.

-"Como lo sabes?"; pregunto la princesa toda seria conmigo.

-"Tuvimos un experimento para intentar recopilar información de la maquinaria alienigena hace menos de 30 minutos, salió mejor de lo que esperábamos, pero solo nos rebelo que una fuerza invasora de gran magnitud invadirá Equestria, o también el mundo, no sabemos, pero vendrá, en menos de 2 horas…."; decía yo todo serio igual.

La princesa se quedo sin palabras.

Mirando hacia la nada…..

-"Ya estamos movilizando a todas nuestras fuerzas, usted solo tiene que decir que hacer con respecto a los civiles"; dije yo con seriedad.

-"Y las bases en todas las ciudades y pueblos son resistentes?"; pregunto Celestia, sin ninguna emoción.

-"Manehattan, Filydelphia, Trottinham y Canterlot son los únicos que tienen bases subterráneas, el resto de las bases en los pueblos son edificios de ladrillos, pero no suficientemente resistentes para lo que representa la amenaza alienigena", dije yo con pesar.

Recordando como quedo el de Appleloosa

-"Y las otras que no son de Canterlot no son tan grandes, mínimo podrian albergar a 100 o 200 ponys, en la de Canterlot gracias a las minas, podrían albergar a 3 mil, pero no suficiente para todos…", dije yo con pesar.

Eso la hizo sentirse con gran pesar y tristeza.

Porque en una invasión a gran escala….

Las perdidas civiles serían inevitables.

Y más si no tenemos aliados y todos están con sus naciones colapsadas o simplemente no tienen contacto con nosotros.

Estamos solos…

-"No tenemos forma de evacuar a más de 10 millones de ponys fuera del país o ocultarlos en tan poco tiempo….."; dijo con pesar la princesa.

-"No…..a lo mucho que podemos hacer en esta situación…es advertirles de que se preparen para lo peor"; dije yo.

-"Con mentiras o con la verdad?", pregunto ella, a mí…

Yo…..

-"Usted vea cual es lo más conveniente princesa, esto es nuevo para todos en todos los niveles posibles", dije yo todo serio.

Eso la mantuvo muy pensativa buen rato.

Me quede con ella, esperando su orden.

-"Diles que se preparen, que algo talvez viene con los meteoritos, algo peligroso, que todos se preparen para lo peor….mientras yo voy a mi estudio a por algo que creí que nunca volvería a usar…", dijo ella con algo de pesar.

-"Lo haré…..", dije yo aun serio como me fui corriendo de regreso a la base para dar el aviso, pero no antes….ver a mi hija una vez más antes de que todo comience.

..-.-..-..-

 **Sunset Shimmer**

 **Comedor Real del Castillo**

 **1 hora con 28 minutos para la invasión….**

*se la ve sola en el comedor, como tiene su cara metida en un pequeño pastel, como ya a su alrededor a varios platos vacíos y una jarra vacía*

Mmm…..mmmmm

No se que me hace tener tanta hambre últimamente…

Pero no me importa….

Puedo comer como una puerca y no estoy engordando nada….

Debe ser por tanto ejercicio… **(Y el acelerador de curación de Clansy que consume muchos nutrientes del cuerpo)**

-"Sunset!", alguien grito mi nombre, y me hizo ya quitar mi cara del pastel.

-"Lo siento…..no me puedo controlar, el hambre me gana", decía yo toda nerviosa, como el que vi entrar al comedor era mi padre.

-"No importa eso en estos momentos"; dijo el como el solo vino hacia mí todo rápido.

-"Pero….porque has subido a la superficie?"; pregunte confundida como el solo llego y me abrazo, no importándole que le embarre un poco del pastel que cubría mi cara.

-"Hoy es el día de la invasión mi Sunset, hoy comenzara la lucha final…te quiero abajo en la base, donde se que estarás segura", dijo el todo preocupado como me abrazaba con fuerza.

Yo….me quede sin hablas.

Es demasiado pronto.

Yo aun no se como luchar si quiera.

-"Hija…", dijo el soltándome, "Ve por las cosas más importantes que tengas, que solo sea en un par de alforjas, y baja por la base principal, le diré a Green que te deje pasar", dijo el con rapidez como entonces me dio un beso en la frente, "Cuidate mucho mi solcito", dijo el con pesar como empezó a salir corriendo.

-"Y no vas a quedarte allá abajo conmigo?", pregunte preocupada.

El se detuvo en el acto.

-"Saldré con los demás hoy….basta de quedarme en ese oscuro sótano…y es hora de luchar junto a mis agentes…", dijo el todo serio como salió corriendo ya, por fin.

*ella sonrió, aunque ya empezando a lagrimear*

Eres grande papa…..espero que vuelvas en una pieza…..

.-..-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.

 **Agente Tree / Destiny Clear**

 **Biblioteca Privada del Castillo**

 **1 hora con 20 minutos para la invasión…..**

*Se la ve aun con vendajes en todo su torso, como esta buscando en una pila de pergaminos el hechizo de vinculación ocular para los ojos falsos de arcanita, mientras ella esta sentada en uno de los rincones más oscuros de la biblioteca*

-"No…..no….no…."; decía yo como revisaba cada pergamino en esta biblioteca.

Y lo único mediamente interesante era uno del viaje en el tiempo, pero dura muy poco y a lo mucho retrocede 1 semana en el tiempo.

Si hubiera salido una semana antes, esto si me hubiera servido….

Pero no.

No lo encuentro.

Porque es tan difícil buscar un hechizo de curación perdido en el tiempo! *pensó con enorme frustración*

*sonido de alarma de la ciudad*

-"Que rayos…?", pregunto yo como empiezo a escuchar la sirena de alarma.

La ultima vez que la oí…..fue en la invasión a Canterlot! *pensó en total pánico*

Por favor, ahora nooooo *pensó en pánico como fue corriendo para ver por la ventana*

*y después de salir de las zonas más oscuras de la biblioteca encuentra una y mira por ella*

-"Uff…no están invadiendo….", dije yo toda aliviada en voz alta.

¿Pero entonces cual es el problema?

*Ve entonces a los guardias reales con los mini cañones en sus espaldas, como van corriendo de aquí para haya, o los guardias pegasos despejando el cielo*

…..

-"Creo que necesito volver a la base…..algo muy gordo esta pasando", dije yo en voz alta toda nerviosa como solo me fui caminando…..lo más rápido posible.

.-..-..-.-.-.-.-….-.-..-.-.-.

 **Comet Shimmer**

 **En esos momentos**

 **En su oficina**

-"Eso significa que se cancela la hora del almuerzo?"; pregunto preocupada Mirash cuando llegue a dar un comunicado de emergencia a todas las bases por toda Equestria.

-"Es mas que obvio…."; dije yo todo serio como me llevaba el orbe de comunicaciones, si iba a salir, será con el para estar siempre comunicado en lo que pasa en todo el país.

-"Vas a salir en esta invasión?"; pregunto preocupada.

-"Si…es hora de que yo también luche con mis agentes….."; dije yo todo decidido como empezaba a salir.

-"Pero volveras…..cierto?", pregunto toda preocupada como me detuvo.

Yo le tuve que dar un beso en su boca…uno suave y sencillo.

-"Lo haré….no te preocupes, tu cuida este fuerte por mí…..", dije yo manteniendo la calma por ella.

Ella lo sintió y asintió.

-"No te preocupes…..lo haré", dije ella con determinación.

Como yo iba a la armería, en busca de un arma de sobra y una armadura.

.-..-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Agente Tree / Destiny Clear**

 **1 hora con 5 minutos para la invasión…..**

 **Enfermería del ACM.**

-"Chicos…"; decía yo toda cansada…..realmente estar tanto tiempo echada me hizo débil….

Más de lo usual.

Pero la cosa es que no me esperaba que los chicos hayan despertado, es una buena noticia la verdad.

-"Por todos los cielos Tree…todos los doctores se han ido, solo quedamos nosotros, que esta pasando haya afuera"; decía todo nervioso Delta.

-"Y si, sabemos que ya va a suceder la invasión así que sáltate eso", dijo Fast con rapidez antes de que contestara, exactamente eso.

-"En primeras, que bueno que ya han despertado….y lo segundo, es que todas las tropas se están movilizando, megáfonos por toda la ciudad están diciendo a todos los ponys que esta lluvia de meteoritos traerá algo más peligroso que los meteoritos en si, haciendo que este la ciudad en absoluto pánico, cerrando sus casas o huyendo al bosque, mientras varios ponys están entrando a la base y están llenando los pasillos, escuchando de Green que son los familiares de los científicos y ayudantes de la armería que trabajaban aquí, y que todos los agentes hasta retirados o renegados presentarse a la acción….", dije yo toda nerviosa por todo lo que esta pasando.

-"Y nos querrán nosotros haya afuera?"; pregunto preocupado Delta.

-"No lo se…..están requiriendo toda la ayuda posible…."; dije yo algo nerviosa, "más bien, solo requieres que puedas usar un arma….y yo….yo voy a ir…porque por lo que parece, esto va a ser 100 veces peor a la invasión anterior de Canterlot", dije yo preocupada.

-"Y encontraste a Kiity o a Blonde por el camino?", pregunto Delta.

-"No….no los eh visto aún….", decía yo como de repente las puertas de la enfermería se abrieron revelando a Blonde.

Que al ver a Delta despierto esbozo una enorme sonrisa.

-"Delta….estas despierto!", gritando de alegría Blonde como fue corriendo hacia Delta.

Pero en vez de saltar hacia el, se detuvo a su lado y lo abrazo suavemente.

-"Bien….ya has aprendido a respetar el espacio personal…."; decía todo aliviado Delta como le correspondía el abrazo.

-"Veo que te dejaron pasar"; digo yo.

-"Si pues, va a suceder la invasión, es obvio que necesitan toda la ayuda posible"; dijo ella toda tranquila, "Hasta mi madre fue permitida en participar", dijo ella sonando alegre.

Esas palabras solo hicieron que Fast y Delta se miraran algo nerviosos entre sí.

-"Realmente si necesitan toda la ayuda posible…."; dijo Fast algo preocupada.

-"Y….estas despierto Delta….eso significa que vas a ayudar?"; pregunto Blonde toda contenta.

-"No lo se…..no puedo moverme mucho según la doctora", dijo Delta con pesar.

-"Pero si alguien te llevara…..lo harías?", pregunto Blonde toda curiosa.

-"Creo que si…porque aun puedo disparar…."; decía Delta como entonces sin mucho cuidado Blonde empezaba a quitarle todas las intravenosas de las venas.

-"Hey….hey…..que haces…"; decía el preocupado.

-"Voy a llevarte, que más parece esto?", pregunto ella sin más como terminaba de desconectar todo.

-"Ya….pero en la camilla, en la camilla, aprovecha que tiene ruedas….", decía el todo asustado, como Blonde quitaba los seguros de la camilla.

-"Ok…ok….."; decía Delta sin poder oponerse mucho, como Blonde empezó a llevarse a Delta fuera de la enfermería.

-"Tree…..tendré que ir también, no puedo confiar que Blonde cuide al 100% de Delta como está el", decía Fast toda preocupada.

-"Pero tu estas herida del pecho…no puedes ponerte un arnés para disparar el arma….", decía yo toda preocupada.

-"Si me ayudas a ponerme mi armadura, entonces si….sabes donde están no?"; pregunto ella.

-"Si, si, nuestras armaduras los pusieron en la armería, hasta que viniéramos a recogerlas, yo aun no la recogí porque aun estaba lidiando con otro asunto….."; decía yo seriamente mientras miraba de reojo a Orange.

-"Ok…vamos entonces, luego me lo dices que hacías"; decía ella realmente impaciente.

-"Y que hay de Orange….no podemos dejarla aquí…."; decía yo preocupada al señalarla, a una aun inconsciente Orange.

-"No podemos llevarla, además, el ataque sucederá en cualquier momento, y aunque suene mal…..hasta en la primera hora del ataque este lugar se llene", dijo Fast algo sombría…

-"Eso no es muy bonito…..pero ok….vamos entonces.."; dije yo no tan a gusta por lo que dijo, pero también la desconecte y la lleve con la camilla de ruedas hacia la armería.

Por los cada vez más llenos pasillos de ponys.

.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-..-..-.-.

 **Ufff…..y se viene!**

 **La invasión principal se viene.**

 **Esto si será un arco realmente brutal…..**

 **Y como este capitulo fue largo….**

 **Me despido ya, y nos vemos para el domingo, ya saben, comenten que les pareció.**

 **Y veremos el domingo la hora final antes de la invasión….**


	29. Cap 29 Resubido por sus obvios problem

**(Capitulo resubida y corregido de las abominaciones que hizo Google traductor cuando escribí por primera vez en la misma pagina después que mi laptop le entro un colapso mental de nuevo a ultima hora, lamento las molestias, ahora si, disfrútenlo)**

 _ **Capitulo 29: Una boda inolvidable**_

 **Comet Shimmer**

 **Armería del ACM, por debajo de Canterlot**

 **1:30 pm**

 **1 hora con 15 min para la invasión**

-"Ok, esto cabe por ahora", decía yo como me ponía una de las armaduras que estaban en producción para la guardia real.

-"Si, y tenemos 10 más en línea para ser usadas"; decía Force como me ayudaba a colocarme bien la armadura.

-"Mmmm…y tienen para batpony?", preguntaba Mae, al bajar por el ascensor que venía directamente desde las barracas, y que estaba acompañado de la primera oleada de trabajadores de la armería que venían a refugiarse.

-"Por supuesto…incluido un arma si quieres"; decía yo como le pasaba un mini cañón con mi magia del barril donde teníamos las extras.

-"No gracias…..tengo suficientes explosivos haya en casa como para destruir todo el distrito, con la armadura bastara"; dijo ella toda tranquila como caminaba hacia nosotros como los trabajadores se esparcían por el lugar cuando el ascensor llego por fin abajo.

-"Bien, Force, dale una armadura a esta pony", decía yo todo serio como tomaba el mini cañón que rechazo, y agarraba mi alforja con el cristal de comunicaciones y me iba al ascensor para ir al palacio y apoyar desde allí.

-"Y comandante Comet, usted cree que habrá para nosotros?", preguntaban ahora una pony desde el ascensor del cuartel.

Y los que venían era la agente Tree y la agente Blonde llevando en sus respectivas camillas a la agente Fast y al agente Delta, saliendo del ascensor.

-"Pero que rayos hacen aquí, se suponen que ustedes 2 deben estar en cama"; decía yo medio enojado por ver a Fast y Delta.

-"Señor, con el debido respeto, Delta es el mejor tirador que ahí, y no puede quedarse sin hacer nada mientras el resto de sus compañeros caen", dijo la agente Blonde mirándome toda seria.

-"Y tu Delta, es lo que ella dice, o solo habla por ti?"; pregunto yo directamente a Delta.

-"Señor….me dijeron que si me muevo mucho mis órganos se desgarraran…..pero en parte no puedo quedarme aquí sin hacer nada…tengo familia allá arriba, que debo proteger", dijo el todo serio.

-"Mmmm….y tu Fast, porque quieres venir?"; pregunto yo mirándola a ella.

-"Yo solo vengo porque realmente Delta no esta en verdaderas condiciones para luchar, y yo quiero protegerlo a toda costa si es que quiere luchar", dijo la agente Fast igual de seria.

-"Uffff….ok, ustedes son grandecitos como para tomar sus propias decisiones, y aunque es mi deber cuidar su bienestar, realmente necesitamos la ayuda de todos los que puedan luchar, hasta estamos tan desesperados por soldados, que no me importa que dejemos participar a Mae"; dije yo señalando a Mae que se estaba poniendo una armadura.

-"escuche eso!"; grito medio enojada Mae.

-"Y no me importa!", le grite de vuelta, "Pero si, esta es la cosa, es suicida, en especial para ustedes, así que, ultima oportunidad, vienen o se van a la enfermería?", pregunto yo seriamente.

-"Vamos con usted comandante…más si me pueden llevar con cuidado a una de las torres del castillo, desde altura y alejado del grueso de la batalla yo podre ser de utilidad"; dijo Delta algo nervioso.

-"Bien, vamos a ponerse los trajes todos, les dire donde pueden posicionarse en el castillo, y espero que los defiendan a toda costa, porque esto, esto se pondrá feo", dije yo todo serio.

Como ellos asintieron algo nerviosos.

.-..-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-..-.-..-..-.-

 **1:35 min**

 **En el mismo Castillo**

*se los ve a ambos en sus armaduras en las entradas del castillo hablando*

-"Haber, tenemos guardias en puntos estratégicos por toda la ciudad, desde los tejados, listos para acribillarlos cuando aparezcan, ya mis agentes han hecho lo mismo, y tus guardias y mis agentes en otras ciudades y pueblos haciendo lo mismo, Mind me acaba de comunicar que ya va más de la mitad de los cañones operativos y los artilleros entrenados con explicaciones básicas de como usarlos, y al menos la mitad de los civiles o ocultándose en cuevas cercanas a donde viven, o dentro de sus casas, atrincherándose para lo peor, la verdad, es que por ahora, todo va bien", dije yo todo serio a Sunny.

Que se quedará con la armadura, pero sin el cristal, este se quedara abajo, bajo llave en los laboratorios.

-"Y crees que esto será suficiente para poder repelerlos?"; pregunto algo nerviosa Sunny.

-"Repelerlos?"; pregunto yo como si me hubiera contado un chiste, "Me conformo que sobrevivamos la primera hora de la invasión"; dije yo todo serio ahora.

-"Y…..donde me posiciono yo para apoyar?", pregunto la mismísima princesa Celestia toda seria aterrizando frente a nosotros.

Con una vieja armadura dorada, parecida a la guardia real, que la hacía ver imponente.

-"Porque no usted elige donde princesa?"; pregunto confundido.

-"El ACM tiene el mando total en caso de una inminente batalla en una guerra….y eso solo significa una cosa, tu eres el líder actual de Equestria por el momento, o acaso no lo recuerdas?"; pregunto Celestia.

Yo sonreí ante esa pregunta

-"Ok…puede volver a su tejado de su cuarto real, y aunque se tiente en atacar a las naves, para eso están los cañones, usted puede formar un escudo alrededor de las murallas del castillo, haciendo que estos aliens no puedan de ninguna manera hacernos daño, pero que nosotros si a ellos", dije yo todo serio.

-"Muy bien"; dijo Celestia como se fue volando de nuevo a su balcón.

-"Ok…..ahora si creo que te envidio un poco"; dijo Sunny algo celosa.

-"Ahora, sabes que si lo arruino esto no me valdrá de nada verdad?", pregunto yo.

-"Oh si…..y lo disfrutare antes de morir"; dijo Sunny como me sonreía.

Y ambos solo reimos un poco ante esas molestias.

Nada más que unas buenas risas antes del fin del mundo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.

 **(A 2 minutos antes de la invasión)**

*se lo ve a Comet hablando a través de la esfera de comunicaciones*

-"Atención a todas las unidades, atención a todas las unidades, la invasión comenzara en 2 minutos, todos preparados para abrir fuego apenas aparezcan", decía yo por el orbe, dando el último aviso, como me habían comunicado por el orbe también que faltaba ese tiempo.

Clansy esta por aquí vigilada para apoyar en algo por Green.

Delta y Blonde se pusieron en otra torre del castillo para ser nuestros perfectos tiradores.

Y Fast y Tree están con ellos porque una los protege a Delta, y la otra es mi unicornio que tiene el orbe de comunicaciones.

Green protege la entrada del fuerte.

La Dra. Heart y su familia están de vuelta en el interior del castillo.

Aunque aun no recibo noticias del profesor Mind, y eso me preocupa.

*suena su orbe de comunicaciones*

Por fin, espero que sea el, y no malas noticias.

*contesta el orbe*

-"Oh Mind, que bien que contestas, donde has estado, ya terminaste con los cañones?", pregunto yo medio preocupado, como la invasión iniciaría en cualquier momento.

 _-"Si, apenas termine, pero el tiempo no da para regrese, así que tendré que quedarme en Ponyville"_ , dijo el por el orbe y se veía que estaba corriendo mientras lo hacía.

-"Porque no puedes volver a Canterlot, si te da tiempo al menos como para al menos ocultarte por el bosque cercano", decía yo medio confundido por su decisión.

 _-"Estoy con mis hijas en estos momentos, al parecer tenían una excursión junto con su clase para ver los cañones antimeteoritos de la escuela de dotados de Canterlot, y no digas de porque esta permitido eso, está permitido porque los cañones son de conocimiento publico"_ , dijo el medio molesto por ello, " _Y justo hoy de todos los días tenían que venir a verlos"_ , dijo todo frustrado.

-"No es tu culpa Mind, pero creo que deberías al menos intentar volver a Canterlot por el bosque, eres demasiado importante y Ponyville no va a ser segura en plena invasión, habilitaremos el tren si es necesario", dije yo todo frustrado por esta situación.

 _-"No, para nosotros es bien tarde, nos ocultaremos en la plantación de Sweet Apple Acres, allí en su sótano están refugiando a los potrillos y potrancas del pueblo y vamos para allá en estos momentos, junto con el resto de la clase y su maestra, nos vemos pronto, espero",_ , dijo el medio preocupado como iba apagando el orbe.

-"Suerte Mind…..enviaremos a agentes a tu ubicación dentro de poco….", dije yo todo serio como el orbe se apagaba y lo ultimo que le oí decir fue.

 _-"Tavi…Vinyl, vamos, que nos quedamos atrás…"_ ,

Pero antes de que pudiera enviar algún aviso.

Se sintió como el ambiente se volvía más pesado…..

Más siniestro incluso.

Y entonces como si fuera una explosión.

Sobre nosotros, el sol desapareció….

Sobre nosotros decenas de enormes naves alienigenas cubrieron el cielo.

Haciendo que la invasión con una sola nave en la ciudad fuera nada.

Y entonces…..el tártaro se desato…..

.-.-.-.-.-..-….-.-.-.-.-.

 **Bloody Mary**

 **25 de septiembre del año 987 DDNM**

 **(1 hora con 55 minutos para la invasión**

 **Su cuarto dentro de la mansión, en Hopetown**

 **4:05 pm**

*se la ve a Bloody bañándose en la bañera de su baño tan elegante y lujoso, que los de Dubai parecerían baños de mercado*

*pero con el collar puesto en todo momento*

*pero mientras se estaba enjabonando, el collar le brilla, y el leviatán Kurutu le habla*

-"Mmm…debe ser algo importante si me interrumpes en el baño…"; decía yo toda curiosa por esta repentina aparición.

Ya el leviatán le dije desde hace mucho tiempo, que el baño es hora privada para mí sola, y si en serio pasa algo mortal, que me avisé.

Debe ser algo de carácter mortal si me interrumpe así.

 _-"Fue un brote enorme de magia negra que vino desde el interior de Equestria…..uno que iba disparado hacia el espacio…._ ", dijo el leviatán.

Interesante…

-"Y que conocemos que hay en el espacio que tenga magia negra pues Kurutu?", pregunto yo toda curiosa.

 _-"Si, pueden ser ellos, para que lanzaron esa energía, o de que era…va más allá de mi comprensión de como esos seres de otro mundo usan su magia negra, su combinación ciencia/magia es interesante y compleja…..demasiado para mí…"_ , decía Kurutu todo serio.

-"O sea, que tu eres solo un perro viejo que no puede aprender viejos trucos, es eso?", pregunto yo toda burlona.

El no respondió.

De seguro ofendido por lo que dije, pero aun no abandono el enlace conmigo, así que debe haber algo más.

-"Y que más quieres decirme?"; pregunto yo con curiosidad.

 _-"Solo haz que tus científicos prueben el radar y detector de magia negra, que quiero saber que fue esa señal de magia negra y hacia donde se dirigía, y para que";_ decía el todo serio.

-"Uy…y porque esa fascinación por averiguarlo?"; pregunto yo con curiosidad.

 _-"Porque sus armas son demasiado fuertes, me hacen daño, pero logro curarme más rápido de lo que me dañan, pero conozco su arsenal, todo, y si viene algún día la nave madre de ellos…se que no sobrevivire si me llega a dar de lleno su arma principal"_ , dijo el leviatán….por primera vez…preocupado.

-"Guao…nunca creí escucharte así"; dije yo toda confundida.

 _-"No es común, lo admito…..pero estos seres de otro mundo, no por nada han estado jugando con nosotros todo este tiempo…y si vienen en serio….espero que tus tropas hagan algo y no me dejen a mi todo el trabajo"_ , dijo el todo serio.

-"No te preocupes, mis soldados lo harán, porque si no, saben que morirán….."; dije yo toda confiada.

 _-"Mas te vale…..porque aun quiero vivir para matar a Celestia y a Luna", decía el todo serio como se apagaba el collar y me dejaba en paz._

Y lo harás, tenemos 2 naves de batalla alienigena en nuestro arsenal.

Y al menos un millar de piratas y guardias en la isla, y al menos otros 3 mil en todas mis colonias, bien armados y listos para dar pelea.

Esos aliens no sabrán que les golpeo.

.-…-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-

 **1 hora y 25 minutos más tarde….**

*se la ve poniéndose ella sola el vestido rojo que tanto le gusta, como recibe una llamada por la radio*

-"Haber…quiero buenas noticias chicos, que hoy quiero estar en una boda"; decía yo toda tranquila, pese a que me irritaba la idea de que los alienigenas eligieran un día como hoy para atacar.

Entonces solo respondía por la radio como me peinaba con un simple y aburrido cepillo.

*hace un puchero de enfado, aunque como en todo pony, se ve algo adorable*

Extrañare que me peine Hack….

Pero es hora de que vuelva al tema…

 _-"La verdad es que no, no son nada buenos, acabamos de tener muchas señales de entrantes, que están por llegar al planeta, en menos de 30 minutos…..contamos al menos 100 naves, no sabemos las dimensiones de estos, pero si sabemos que son grandes, llegarán 50 por el suroeste a 1 km de la isla, y los otros 50 aparecerán en territorio Equestre"_ , decía todo preocupado mi jefe científico.

Diablos…Kurutu….parece que se viene lo serio.

-"Bien, que curioso, los Equestres también juegan con los aliens….ok, yo ya me encargo a partir de ahora", dije yo como apague mi comunicaciones con ellos.

 _-"Saben que yo no soy una presa fácil….así que no me sorprende que traigan solo 50 naves solo para atacarme…porque lo saben…..saben que soy una enorme amenaza para ellos….."_ ¸dijo Kurutu todo serio como solo me hablo en mi cabeza.

-"Si…y la defensa va a ser difícil, en el sentido de que no dará tiempo para sacar a todos los civiles, para que mis chicos puedan disparar a diestra y siniestra", dije yo levemente irritada.

 _-"Que harás ahora entonces?"_ , pregunto el leviatán.

La boda seguirá, pero que los conocidos de Hack no quiero que se enteren, quiero que se casen con total tranquilidad…..pero se evacuara por el puente al continente a todos los civiles, hasta los niños de la academia, pero si quieren, los que quieran luchar se quedaran, evacuare a todos mis nerds, con todos los planos que tengan de los invenciones alienigenas, junto con 200 guardias costeros y 2 escuadrones de los más fieros piratas de la armada cebra, para protegerlos en su camino al continente, después de todo esa información no puede caer en otras pezuñas que no sean las nuestras, y los de la armada cebra son extremadamente leales a mí, así que ellos si cumplirán y pondrán en regla a los guardias costeros que duden ante sus ordenes.

Y que todos los piratas y mercenarios se preparen para la batalla de sus vidas.

.-.-…-..-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.

 **Torment Sky**

 **Ese mismo día**

 **5:35 pm (en su región del mundo)**

 **Mansión de Bloody Mary, Hopetown**

 **(25 minutos para la invasión)**

-"Uy vas a quedar muy hermosa con el vestido que tengo para tí"; decía una yegua pegaso toda alegre y algo refinada, con acento de Eastland como me ponía mi vestido para la boda.

Yo…...no respondí, deje que siguiera con lo suyo.

-"Puede que yo en mi cabeza tuviera decenas de vestidos que te quedarían 1000 veces mejor que esto…pero si tu chico ideal dice que te gusta lo sencillo…pues, esto es lo más sencillo que tengo para ti…", decía ella como me ponía el simple vestido, para ver si era de mi talla, y arreglarlo en el proceso por si no me quedaba o me quedaba demasiado suelto.

Que como prometió Hack.

Era un vestido de novia como cualquiera, pero de tela delgada que deja transpirar, que aunque el calor ya se esta yendo, dando paso al otoño, seguimos en zona tropical, así que solo de caluroso paso a no tan caluroso, haciendo que si, aprecie la sencillez del vestido.

Que, si me tapa mi trasero, y no es provocativo para nada.

Oh, y el clásico velo que veía en esas tiendas de bodas por donde pasaba en mis viajes.

Y la joya que me dio el cuando me propuso casarme, alrededor de mi cuello.

Luego, nada más, ni otras bandas, ni maquillaje, ni peinados locos con accesorios aun mas locos.

Nada más.

-"Y bien….que te parece?"; pregunto ella toda cortés y amable como trajo un espejo para que me viera en el, en este cuarto de la mansión, que según los de la mansión, es para las yeguas que se van a casar aquí, es el cuarto especial de la yegua afortunada como le dicen.

-"Bien….supongo…."; dije yo no tan animada, porque si…es la primera vez que me veo de verdad en un vestido estando sobria.

-"Oh….los nervios antes de la boda eh….acaso quieres un poco de Vodka traído del reino Grifo, o un poco de Licor de Malta de los valles del reino Minotauro….", decía ella toda tranquila como me mostraba el mini bar que viene incluida en este cuarto, y se dedicaba a hablar de cada bebida y de donde provenía.

No me sorprende la verdad.

Si el que te va a casar es la mismísima Bloody Mary, y lo peor, tener que hacerlo frente a ella, requiere creo que mínimo, beber toda la colección de bebidas del mini bar.

Y en estos momentos, desearía de verdad poder hacerlo…..porque los nervios que tengo ahora me hacen un tremendo nudo en el estomago.

Cada día pensaba que la invasión iba a pasar antes.

Que no nos íbamos a casar….con un grifo nerd….muy listo de verdad, y aunque es muy dejado en la cama y conmigo, cuando hay que ponerse serios, lo hace, y eso me gusta, aunque creo que el también lo debe pensar, y creo que podríamos habernos casado después de hacer este golpe y por fin estar libres de Bloody para siempre, porque si, no me hubiera molestado casarme con el y que al menos ambos no usaramos ropa de boda ni nada, solo una yegua y un grifo casandose, nada más.…..hasta charlamos sobre eso el día de ayer, de que lo pudimos haber echo en Canterlot con todo pagado por el ACM, por haberle traído tantos planos de tecnología alienigena que de echo, hasta como premio nos hubieran echo eso, y la misma princesa Celestia sería la ministra que nos casaría, y que hubiera echo al tal Comet usar si o sí un vestido de novia.

Porque aun me rechina un poco mi pata donde me disparo el pendejo.

Reimos mucho cuando hablamos de eso…..

Pero ahora….

Nada.

Las risas eran una forma de olvidar de que esta boda era este día.

Pero ya llego el día…

En que nuestro plan fracasa…..y viviremos aquí hasta el día de nuestra muerte.

Porque una vez que termine la boda…..chao nuestra única conexión con lo que pasa en la isla, y chao con las posibilidades de poder huir de verdad.

Y estar atrapada en esta isla para siempre…*pensó toda frustrada como apretaba los dientes*

-"Y….te apetece algo de toda la colección?", pregunto de repente la modista esta, que terminaba de recitar cada bebida del mini bar.

-"No..no, estoy embarazada y no puedo beber nada…", dije yo sin muchas emociones al respecto.

Además, no le escuche nada.

-"Oh….ok….entiendo, bueno, mi misión aquí ya termino, así que, suerte con tu gran día"; dijo ella toda risueña como me dio un beso en la mejilla como su forma de despedirse.

Y salió del cuarto.

Pero al salir, alguien más entro.

Era la tal Flower.

Vestida como Dama de honor.

Que de vestido solo tiene uno rojo, y que no le tapa nada atrás.

Como el que suele usar Bloody…

No me sorprende de ella.

-"A que vienes tu?"; pregunto yo, aun bien desconfiada de ella, como ella entraba y cerraba la puerta detrás de ella.

Hack me la pintó como toda una psicópata que quiere ser como Bloody y su actuación que tuvo con nosotras en nuestro apartamento ese día, fue una obvia confirmación para creerle.

Y no me importa si dice el que ella esta de nuestro lado ahora.

Alguien con esa característica, no se puede confiar.

-"Aun no se que vio el en ti…"; dijo ella frustrada al sentarse y recostarse contra la puerta.

-"No se, que no soy una loca….que no me drogo, no soy una puta barata, y protejo a los que me protegen las espaldas, y creo que tu haces eso último a medias"; dije yo para molestarla.

Lo que si lo hizo, y mucho.

-"Yo soy una guardia, de las mejores guardias de Bloody Mary, y tu eres una simple pirata que fue rebajada a guardia de puerto, la labor más inútil de la historia"; dijo ella toda molesta como camino hacia mí.

-"Jajajajajjajajajaj…", yo solo pude reír.

-"Que es tan gracioso?"; pregunto ella enojada.

-"Quiero saber una simple cosa….se que estas loca, pero, has matado a alguien alguna vez?"; pregunto yo aun conteniéndome la risa.

-"Eh ayudado a matar a los aliens que quisieron asaltar esta mansión"; dijo ella toda orgullosa.

-"Jajajajaj", yo solo me reí más, y me volvió a ver con enojo, pero entonces antes que respondiera cualquier estupidez más, yo hable primero.

-"Yo eh matado a decenas y decenas de soldados, guardias, marineros, antes de que me poseyera el leviatán…..eh peleado grandes batallas, conquistado pueblos y ciudades durante casi una década, sufriendo heridas y perdiendo amigos y amigas en el camino", decía yo toda seria, "Y tu, tu no haces más que ser una puta, loca, drogadicta hasta donde sabemos, que solo ha matado a unos pocos seres alienigenas y nada más, sin amigos, ni familia, nadie que le importe si tu mueres", dije yo ahora con enojo, un enojo que es una forma de tranquilizar mis nervios.

O sea estoy explotando.

Y se siente bien.

Porque me acero a ella mientras lo hago.

-"Eh matado casi sin pensarlo 2 veces…..a hijos de puta que eran como tu en la mayoría de los casos, gente loca que se aprovechaba de los inocentes, que no me importaba molerle la maldita cara a golpes o electrocutarlos hasta la maldita muerte"; decía yo con mucho enojo como yo avanzaba hacia ella, y ella solo retrocedía.

-"Y déjame decirte otra cosa más…..en el apartamento esa noche, si tu no hubieras tenido un rifle, y solo hubieras tenido una simple espada para amenazarnos…..creeme, te la hubiera clavado en tu duro y atrofiado cráneo sin pestañar 2 veces, ahora, estoy bajo una enorme presión bajo mis hombros porque la oportunidad de escapar de este infierno se arruina, y lo único que necesito es una perra como tú…..molestándome"; decía yo con puro enojo como ya la tenía contra la puerta.

-"Y si nos intentas traicionar o lo has ello ya, creeme que buscare la forma de torturare a niveles que me haría ver más sanguinaria que Bloody Mary, ahora, ve afuera y solo sigue haciendo el puto trabajo que Hack te ordeno que hagas"; dije yo como le daba duros toques en el pecho.

Ella solo asintió algo nerviosa por todo lo que le dije.

Y salió rápido de la habitación.

*suspiro*

-"Ahhh…no solo el licor sirve para relajarse…..", decía yo aliviada por todo ese desahogo.

Que realmente lo necesitaba.

.-.-..-…-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.

 **Hack Sparrow**

 **En esos momentos.**

 **Cocina de la mansión.**

Ok…la boda es hoy…..y no voy a poder hacerlo en frente de todos…..así que si hay que hacerse…..tendré que tener algo de ayuda para eso, aunque no me guste…..

-"Hey Mayo, mi cocinero favorito, necesito uno de tus famosos "One more Time", para hoy"; decía yo algo nervioso por pedir eso esta vez para mí.

Mayormente esa clase de bebidas se los pedía porque Bloody los necesitaba para sus esposos/esclavos, cuando ya llegaba al punto en que estos estaban tan golpeados y maltratados, que no podían tener erecciones, por una clara perdida de sangre o cansancio extremo.

Y esta bebida les daba como dice la bebida, una vez más en la cama.

Pero esta sería a la vez su última vez muchas veces, porque les daba un ataque al corazón por el sobreesfuerzo.

Y yo apenas podía reanimarlos, solo 1 de cada 4 lograban sobrevivir a la bebida.

En mi caso no me matará porque estoy perfectamente sano.

-"Ufff…esta bien necesitas que tu pajarito se pueda parar en frente de todos eh….ok…vamos a prepararlo"; decía el cocinero todo burlón que era un minotauro, el tipo te cocina los más exóticos platillos, sin importar si es carne…o si aun esta vivo…..y es otro pony o de su misma especie….

El One More Time es una bebida que huele bien fuerte, como si estuvieras oliendo un estofado de entrañas en su jugo.

No se a que sabe.

Pero por como se ven de semi asqueados los esposos de Bloody cuando lo bebían, marineros que están acostumbrados a beber bebidas fuertes, supongo que esta bebida si debe ser horriblemente fuerte hasta para ellos.

Como en serio me hubiera gustado estar en medio de una invasión alienigena, que estar en una boda…*pensó algo fastidiado*

-"Y listo…"; decía el cocinero como me daba un vaso y su contenido era un batido de color verde y rojo en un vaso, y hasta burbujea.

-"No eh querido preguntar en todos estos años…pero…..que es lo que tiene?", pregunto yo apenas aguantando el olor que emite, porque esa cosa realmente no me gusta ni como huele.

-"Si te lo digo, no querrás tomarlo, conociendo lo delicadito que eres, jejeje"; decía el cocinero en un tono burlón.

-"Jejeej…..sabes….creo que tienes razón….."; dije yo medio asqueado por pensar en lo que tiene.

No se lo que tiene, pero dejarlo a mi imaginación hace que hasta me de nauseas.

Entonces me lo lleve…..porque se que esa cosa tiene efecto casi inmediato.

Así que lo tomare una vez termine de casarnos Bloody.

Y cuando iba a salir de la cocina el cocinero me dijo algo.

-"Chico, suerte con la vida de casado, jejej, la necesitaras", dijo el cocinero en tono burlón como ya salía de la cocina.

La boda empezaría ya en pocos minutos.

Y sería afuera, en el patio trasero que da una vista al océano.

A la libertad…

Eso si pude elegir, entre patio delantero y trasero la boda.

Y solo estarán todos los de la mansión, y claro, Flower y Armory.

Y luego nadie más, los guardias de la mansión se meterán de metiches de seguro.

Oh, y con solo uno de los sirvientes de la mansión tocando el piano que hay en la mansión y sacaron afuera para tocar la canción clásica en las bodas, toca el piano mayormente canciones cuando esta ebrio, y si, no me importo alcoholizarlo para que tocara hoy.

Porque es mejor que no traer músicos.

Mientras menos desconocidos, mejor.

..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-

 **5:50 pm**

 **(10 min para la invasión global)**

 **Patio trasero de la mansión**

Bien….es hora….*pensó nervioso como acomodaba su chaleco negro y su moño, la única prenda de vestir que usará en la boda, mientras el sostiene en sus garras el vaso que le dio el cocinero con la bebida especial*

Aunque es raro, ninguno de los guardias esta aquí, y los únicos que están son pues, todos los empleados de la mansión, y Flower y Armory, las 2 con el mismo vestido, que Bloody.

Flower viste ese vestido, que aunque no le agrada tanto Bloody, digamos que su forma de vestir aun le agrada, y Armory solo viste lo mismo porque no tiene criterio propio y no sabe aun que quiere y le copio a Flower.

Todos los sirvientes y hasta el cocinero esta sentados en sillas al frente de mi y Bloody, que ya en su puesto como la que nos va a casar, y una alfombra roja de las más finas que lleva hacia el altar, que es un simple arco con flores mientras de fondo esta el océano y el puerto privado.

Y Flower cerca de mí, como una invitada personal/ esclava.

No se la ve muy contenta con todo esto.

La alfombra comienza en la entrada trasera de la casa, por donde en cualquier momento entrara ella.

Y ese momento es…..

*entra Flower escoltando a Sky con su simple vestido*

-"Hey….es mi turno….*hip*"; decía el sirviente, un grifo, todo borracho como tocaba la canción de bodas como todo un experto….aún cuando se movía torpemente.

Armory estaba levemente sonrojada porque el vestido rojo que usa hace que muestre mucho su trasero, pero Sky solo camina hacia nosotros, notándose algo nerviosa.

Pero debo de admitir….que se ve muy linda con ese vestido.

Y lentamente ella llego hacia el altar.

Pero la música no paraba.

-"Jos, para", dijo Bloody toda seria, como Jos se detuvo todo asustado y se quedo sentado allí frente al piano como un niño que le acaban de gritar.

Esa voz nos puso a Sky y a mí algo nerviosos.

Pero ella nos miro a nosotros y sonrió, y luego empezó a hablar frente al poco público que había allí.

-"Queridos hermanos y hermanas de la casa Bloody, hoy nos reunimos aquí para unir en un santo matrimonio, a Torment Sky, y a Hack Sparrow en este hermoso día soleado de otoño en nuestra gran isla de Hopetown"; decía ella toda tranquila al hablar a todos en general.

-"Ahora…..Torment, una de mis mejores capitanas, que le entro la pizca de moralidad a ultima hora, y que se le dejo por muerta, pero aprendió su lección de que tener moral, solo te trae la muerte y regreso a nosotros dispuesta a seguir trabajando para nuestra causa"; decía Bloody toda tranquila, como Sky solo se tuvo que aguantar esas palabras, "Y Hack…mi medico especial, varios años de profesión, al menos 10 años ejerciendo medicina y ayudando a las yeguas en proceso de parto, cociendo heridas de peleas de borrachos o solo revivir a los que les dio un paro cardiaco por beber demasiado o una sobredosis, además, de ser un mayordomo realmente servicial, va a ser una pena que te vayas, pero, al casarse, uno tiene que independizarse querido Hack, te extrañaremos, no es cierto todos", decía ella como miraba al publico que asentía o me decía que me extrañaría, más Fidy y Ben (el esposo de Fidy), la única pareja de medio normales que trabajan en este castillo junto a mí, "Ahora, aceptan tener que respetarse mutuamente, apoyarse en las buenas y en las malas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la extrema pobreza, como en la riqueza, y ser leales, al 100% entre ustedes…hasta que la muerte los separe?"; pregunto ella a nosotros 2 ahora.

Sky y yo, ambos estábamos bien nerviosos.

Más por lo que vendrá después…

Pero…..

-"Acepto"; dije yo sin pensarlo demasiado como la tome de una de sus patas, ella mirándome algo nerviosa.

Porque si, la amo a mi forma, amo su espontaneidad, su dureza ante las situaciones difíciles, y su sentido de humor en circunstancias tan oscuras.

Además de que al igual que yo, ella desea el bien, a su modo raro, desea el bien para los inocentes.

Como yo.

-"Acepto"; dijo Sky algo nerviosa.

-"Y ahora, cualquiera que quiera oponerse a esta unión, morira"; dijo Bloody toda tranquila.

Como nadie dijo nada.

-"Ahora, bajo el poder que fue otorgado por mi misma para casar a las parejas, yo los declaro, marido y mujer…pueden besar y posteriormente coger a la novia"; decía Bloody toda contenta, como yo, esta vez, tome la iniciativa y bese a Sky, que me miro sorprendida mientras nos besábamos pero entonces solo cerro los ojos para que continuara el beso.

Porque si, yo quería casarme, pero en otro lado, bajo mejores circunstancias que esta.

Pero con esto….con esto me conformo.

Hasta cuando podamos casarnos de forma más normal de nuevo, jeje.

Pero por ahora…hoy sería nuestro momento…especial…

*sonido de alarma*

Sky y yo dejamos por un segundo de besarnos como miramos a Bloody.

-"Mmm….la alarma de que falta 2 minutos eh…ok, chicos, debo decir una cosa, quería terminar esta ceremonia y ver al menos de que tamaño lo tiene mi Hack, pero la cosa es que en menos de 2 minutos sucederá una invasión a gran escala a la isla por parte de extraterrestres, así que, no se preocupen, quédense aquí disfrutando de la ceremonia, yo y todos los piratas y mercenarios en la isla nos encargaremos de que nos les arruinen este día"; dijo Bloody tan tranquila, como el ambiente se puso más oscuro, y pudimos ver arriba en el cielo, las 2 naves de combate capturadas, flotando a al menos 200 metros, listas apuntando hacia el sureste de la isla, como lentamente el sol de la tarde se ocultaba, "Ahora, me voy a mi cuarto, tengo que ayudar al leviatán en esta lucha, y esa ayuda es poseerlo para usar todo su poder, y no quiero interrumpir su revolcón conmigo diciendo cosas siniestras y con los ojos brillosos en su día especial", dijo ella toda tranquila como se retiraba.

Dejándonos a Sky y a mí casi boquiabiertos.

Y nadie dijo nada, más bien, hasta el maldito borracho empezó a tocar una música más relajada, de fiesta, y nadie más se puso nervioso o algo, se quedaron tranquilos viéndonos a nosotros.

Y mientras esperábamos a que se fuera Bloody, Sky me habló.

-"Esto es lo que estábamos esperando….tenemos que seguir tu plan"; me murmuraba Sky toda emocionada.

Pero yo, yo recogí el vaso de la bebida especial del suelo.

-"El plan es…que tenemos que dejar a Armory y Flower el resto, porque en estos momentos estamos ante la vista de todos", le murmure mientras le señalaba a todos los invitados.

Que ya se estaban impacientando, gritando que querían ver algo de acción ya.

-"Pero…"; decía Sky sorprendida y algo impaciente, como yo le silencie poniendo una garra en su hocico.

-"Conozco estas fiestas, todos se ponen cachondos al ver a la pareja hacerlo y empiezan una orgía entre ellos, y ya para cuando lleguen a ese punto, nosotros nos podremos ir"; dije yo todo serio.

-"Si…..y como lo haremos exactamente….porque no estoy del humor y estoy muy sobria como para hacerlo, y tu, pues….eres tu"; dijo ella.

-"Con esto"; dije yo mostrando la bebida, como a la vez daba señas a Flower y Armory para acercarse.

-"Que es eso?", pregunto confundida Sky.

-"Es para hacerlo, lo tengo que tomar yo para que funcione"; dije yo como me la tome.

Y sabía realmente horrible, quería vomitar como la maldita sustancia viscosa y con trocitos identificables….pasaba por mi garganta, era como si bebieras de un escusado después de que la noche anterior hubiera habido una borrachera y todos usaron el mismo escusado.

Asqueroso….

Yo al terminar y lanzar lejos el vaso, empecé a jadear en busca de aire, como di señas a que Flower se acercara a mí, más precisamente, que le hablara directamente en su oído.

-"Ustedes…..vayan con las esclavas….ármenlas y libérenlas para que acaben con los guardias de la mansión, díganle que es de parte mía esta liberación y díganle la verdad de lo que esta pasando….para ese punto ya nosotros habremos terminado aquí, y si no, hagan lo que nosotros íbamos a hacer…."; le susurraba yo aun respirando pesadamente.

Y la música y la alarma de la ciudad evitaba que nos escucharan mucho en realidad.

Una ventaja enorme a nuestro favor.

Ella asintió cuando termine de decirle eso, como yo ya sentía los efectos de la bebida inundar mi sistema.

Un calor enorme….y….uff…muchas ganas de hacerlo.

-"Y….en cuanto tiempo tiene efecto la bebi….?", preguntaba Sky como yo solo volví a besarla, pero mientras ella tenía gestos en su rostro que demostraba el asco dejado por mi aliento causado por la bebida, lentamente con el beso, se volvía una cara más pasiva, y luego…más lasciva….

 **(Sin que el supiera, el efecto de la bebida también se traspasa a menor medida a la pareja gracias a la saliva)**

(Entonces ambos empezaron a hacerlo, como los demás ya vitoreaban y se alegraban por ello, como Armory y Flower regresaron a la casa, aunque más lentamente Flower, porque también estaba curiosa y algo excitada por ver eso, pero al final, luego de la insistencia de Armory, ambas empezaron a seguir con parte del plan de escape algo cambiado)

(Justo a tiempo porque, justo habían llegado 50 naves de batalla alienigena desde el sureste, pero sin que ellas lo supieran, el leviatán ya los estaba esperando en la costa sureste, como principal defensa de la ciudad)

(La batalla por la supervivencia acaba de comenzar….)

.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.—

 **Bloody Mary**

 **1 minuto antes de la invasión**

*estaba subiendo las escaleras cuando ya empiezan a entre lazar mentes Bloody con Kurutu*

*haciendo que ambos vean lo mismo*

Como Bloody iba a su cuarto para mayor privacidad.

 _-"Haber….se viene una gran fuerza alienigena, dime cual es tu ataque de área más grande"_ , decía yo directamente en la mente del leviatán.

Como el cielo estaba despejado, anocheciendo rápidamente.

 _-"Es un estallido de energía pura como si fuera aliento de dragón, que puede llegar a destruir ciudades o pueblos enteros…..tardare un poco en cargarla….pero me dejara muy débil por poco tiempo"_ , dijo el leviatán todo serio.

-"Pues, cargalo ahora, sabemos donde van a estar", decía yo toda impaciente.

 _-"Muy bien…."_ , solo contesto el leviatán mentalmente como empezaba a acumular toda su energía, su cuerpo empezando a brilla sus escamas de color azul, y su torso en especial, brillando con mayor intensidad, mientras mantenía su boca abierta, lista para lanzar el ataque.

-"Llegarán en unos segundos….", decía yo como entraba a mi cuarto.

 _-"Un poco más…..",_ solo respondió el leviatán.

Como en pequeños flashes sucediendo de manera simultanea en el cielo empezaron a aparecer las naves.

A alturas de entre 600 a 700 metros, casi encima del leviatán y la ciudad.

Casi como una parvada de aves volando en "V".

-"Ahora!", dije yo con fuerza.

 _-"No es todo mi poder, pero esto debe bastar…."_ , dijo el leviatán en mi mente.

Como soltó el poderoso rugido de energía, que más era un rayo de poder azul.

De una circunferencia tan grande como mi mansión.

En dirección hacia el cielo, impactando a una nave, destruyéndola por completo…...y como el leviatán aun rugía, dirigió su rugido hacia las demás naves.

Y apenas el rayo les impactaba.

Les destruía sin ninguna piedad, iluminando el cielo por completo cuando por fin el sol dejo de iluminar el horizonte, dando paso a la noche.

Hasta destruir toda esa formación en V….

Que espera….solo conté…25 naves….

*Pppfffsssss* *pppfssss* *ppppfffffffsssss*

Proyectiles de extrema potencia empezaron a darle a Kurutu en el cuerpo.

Más rapidos y poderosos que si quiera una bala de cañón.

Y los que hacían eso, eran una fila horizontal en todo el sureste de naves que se acercaban ya a mucha menor altitud, a estar básicamente al nivel del leviatán, 3 km del leviatán.

Contaba unos 12, y disparaban casi al unisono.

Por lo que se, esas armas principales de las naves de batalla alienigena se llaman "Lanzas de Fusión"

Son una de sus armas más fuertes…y lo siento con cada impacto que recibe el leviatán en ella, sus escamas que son 5 veces más duras que las de un dragón, siendo perforadas por estos….

Aunque no haciendo tanto daño real, porque todo su poder de esos proyectiles se gasta en siquiera perforar las escamas del leviatán y el no causa casi daño interno.

-"No te detengas allí…..a la carga!"; le grite.

Como el leviatán, sin responder se hundió para ir hacia los atacantes a toda velocidad.

-"Y ahora, desátate, no esperes mis ordenes, ataca como puedas!", grite yo dándole ánimos.

Como entonces sentí como las puntas de los tentáculos se empezaron a infundir en magia negra pura.

Y a pesar de que no agarró suficiente velocidad para hacer un gran salto, porque casi 500 metros en solo 3 km no alcanza su velocidad máxima.

Fue suficiente para envolverse en 4 naves alienigenas, e impulsarse en el cielo, destruyendo 4 naves que estaban en medio de las naves que sostenía, con los tentáculos que infundió con magia negra.

Y solo la presión de esas 4 naves que uso para impulsarse hacia arriba, junto con su salto que hizo al meterse en el fondo y salir del agua, fue suficiente para hacerlas chocar entre si, y apretarlas hasta explotar…pero ya para cuando paso eso, ya estaba en el aire.

Fue tan surreal ver a una criatura tan enorme y sin alas, volar….y no me imagino lo que los demás en tierra están viendo, porque yo lo veo desde los ojos del leviatán, ellos ven al leviatán en si hacer esto.

Y al estar en el aire, pude ver lo que el vio.

Otra docena de naves detrás de las que lo atacaron.

Y el en el aire el extendió sus tentáculos a los lados, para que al caer chocara todo su enorme peso encima de esas naves que venían detrás.

Cayendo encima de esta vez 8 de las naves que estaban detrás de la primera docena.

Destruyéndolas y haciéndolas explotar con su enorme peso, evitando que cayera con tanta fuerza de nuevo al agua.

Dejando solo 8 naves sobrevivientes.

Pero esas explosiones le habían dejado muy lastimado los tentáculos, con varios enormes cortes sangrantes en cada tentáculo.

Haciendo que el mar se llenara rápidamente de un color rojo oscuro.

Además de las perforaciones que fueron causadas por los ataques de la primera oleada.

Sentía que le dolía…..pero el aguantaba

-"No dejes que esos malditos lleguen a la costa!", le grite.

 _-"No me arriesgare más…..otro aliento de plasma….."_ , decía el todo serio como se quedo flotando lejos de la isla, como cargaba su aliento especial como las naves alienigenas restantes llegaban a la isla.

Listas para desplegar a toda su infantería.

Pero mientras cargaba su aliento de plasma mortal.

La gravedad en toda la zona…empezó a cambiar….

Pequeñas piedritas empezaron a flotar…..y hasta los bichos más pequeños también….como gotas de agua igual del océano igual…pero en bolas más grandes alrededor del leviatán.

-"Siento algo raro….", dije yo con la piel de gallina.

 _-"Solo aparecieron 49 naves no?"_ , pregunto el leviatán como cargaba su aliento de plasma concentrado.

-"Si, porque?", pregunto yo, como ya empecé a ver como hasta algunos artículos de belleza en mi cuarto empezaron a flotar.

Y en el mar enormes trozos de agua igual…

Pero mayormente…..desde donde estaba el leviatán.

 _-"Son 50 naves…donde está la úl….._ ", no termino de hablar como miro hacia arriba y la vio.

La nave faltante…..

La nave madre….

Tan o más grande como el….

Y desde su parte inferior…..formándose una bola de energía con un poder nunca antes visto…..

Ambos nos quedamos incrédulos a lo que veíamos…

Ambos sentíamos el enorme poder que esa nave emanaba…incluso más poder que el propio leviatán….

Era como un camarón, pero con sus antenas mirando hacia abajo, y la bola de energía formandose desde ellas.

A 800 metros de altura…..

El leviatán cambia de blanco y ya no le va a atacar a los 8 rezagados.

Va a querer darle a la nave madre.

Y suelta su poder…..su aliento…..al mismo tiempo que la nave madre dispara su rayo de energía…..tan o más grueso que el propio leviatán.

Y aunque los rayos de energía del leviatán y la nava madre chocan en el aire al mismo tiempo, el leviatán intenta darle más poder….pero ya esta debilitado por haberlo echo antes…y pierde la batalla fácilmente contra ese rayo de energía pura…y le impacta.

Y lo siento…..siento como cada escama, cada musculo….cada nervio…..se desintegra del leviatán…un dolor increíblemente enorme…

 _-"NOOOOOOOOOOO!"_ , como eso es lo último que le oigo decir al leviatán, como el rayo de energía termina de pulverizar por completo al leviatán.

Matándolo…..por completo…..dejando solo algunos trozos de tentáculo flotar en el agua…o hundirse hasta el fondo…

Y cortando para siempre nuestra conexión….

Regreso a solo ver mi habitación…

Y veo al collar…

El collar, que antes brillaba y se sentía su poder….

Ahora era como una pieza inútil de joyería más…

Y me quede allí mirando el collar..….aun sin poder creer…que el ser más poderoso del planeta…

En estado de shock, sin aún querer creer que estaba muerto…

Queriendo solo intentar volver a comunicarme con el…

Sin importar los sonidos de los cañones de mis buques de guerra capturados combatieran con las naves rezagadas.

Solo quería volver con el único ser que me ayudo todo este tiempo….

Porque sin el…volvería a estar sola….y no quiero volver a eso….

No de nuevo…*pensó en estado de total pánico por primera vez desde que fue niña*

(Y sin que ella supiera, que la nave madre, lentamente va su marcha hacia Equestria…su verdadero, destino…)

.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-..-..-..-.-.-…-.-..-.-

 **Armory.**

 **En esos momentos**

 **En la armería de la mansión, en el lado izquierdo de está.**

-"Que habrá sido eso?", me preguntaba algo temerosa, como algunas balas sueltas habían estado flotando hace un momento, y cayeron tan rápido como lo hicieron.

Claro, después de un enorme silbido extraño.

-"Yo que se, lo que importa es que aun tenemos bolsas que llenar"; decía Flower como llenaba una enorme bolsa con las armas sobrantes de la armería, y claro, su respectiva munición.

Y yo con los arneses para usarlas en la otra bolsa, con más municiones.

Y después de un minuto más, como se empezaba a escuchar sonidos de explosiones a lo lejos.

Y las luces de la mansión se encendían como la noche acaba de llegar.

-"Ok, esas deben ser todas"; decía Flower como cerrábamos las bolsas y las poníamos en nuestras espaldas.

-"Oye….y que ahí para nosotras…..no deberíamos tener armas nosotras también?", pregunto yo con curiosidad.

-"Están en la bolsa un par extra para las 2, y espero que al menos tu hayas puesto 2 arneses extras para ambos"; decía ella toda seria.

-"Si, si, yo solo pensaba que tu talvez te habías olvidado un arma, al dejar esa", decía yo como señalaba un nuevo rifle que nunca antes había visto, era más voluminoso en la parte del centro, y su cargador incluso era más como una pequeña caja.

Que estaba en una caja nueva, ya abierta.

-"Oh, esa es una de las nuevas armas, les llaman ametralladoras, y son como los rifles, pero disparan de forma continua y por mucho más tiempo, porque su cargador es de 100 balas, y su retroceso es más notorio, pero se hicieron para las minotauros, no para los demás"; decía Flower como ya quería salir, y veía por la puerta de salida si no había moros en la costa.

Mmm…..talvez nos sería más útil que estas simples armas…..

-"Mmmm…la tomo por si acaso"; dije yo como la tomaba y la ponía en la bolsa que ya pesaba.

-"Haz lo que quieras….", es lo único que dijo Flower como me indico que el pasillo estaba libre y nos fuimos en dirección a la puerta que da al sótano.

Y de reojo pude ver el patio trasero.

Realmente muchos de los sirvientes habían empezado a hacerlo.

Y Hack y Sky se lo veía haciendolo igual…y se veía que Hack era el dominante…

Mmm….debo de admitir que como me gustaría estar allí ahora…..*pensó algo conflictiva consigo mismo*

-"Que haces, que no tenemos tiempo"; dijo irritada Flower como me tomo de una pata y me arrastro fuera de la vista al patio trasero.

Como llegamos a la puerta del sótano.

Estaba sin llaves así que pudimos bajar sin problemas.

Al llegar, pudimos ver como estaban estas pobres yeguas

Amarradas con cadenas al techo, manteniéndolas de pie todo el tiempo…incluso vi a una durmiendo así porque no tenían opción.

Eran solo 13 esclavas.

Todas jóvenes, bueno, una vi que tenía ya un poco más de 40, pero el resto ni llegaba a esa edad.

Contaba al menos 2 pony tierra, 4 pegasos, 2 unicornios, una de ellas con varios meses de embarazo, 3 hembras grifos, 1 cebra y una minotauro, con pechos grandes, creo que por haber dado a luz recientemente o talvez porque así le son naturalmente.

No se, no soy muy conocedora de los minotaruos.

Oh, y estaban aquí 2 sirvientes, más acurrucados asustados en una esquina, que otra cosa.

-"Ustedes…..ustedes que hacen aquí…..?"; pregunto la sirvienta pegaso de pelaje azul claro, pero creo que ya tildando a blanco por lo poco que llega a ver la luz del sol, y su melena era azul claro, con su voz suave y algo dulce.

Como fue directamente a confrontarnos.

-"Venimos a liberarlas, así que si no nos dices como liberarlas, ustedes desearan estar arriba con los demás degenerados", decía Flower todo intimidante hacia la pegaso, que se encogió un poco ante sus palabras.

-"Es un suicidio, con la guardia allí arriba armada, y con Bloody Mary cerca", decía el medio nervioso, un unicornio de pelaje marrón claro y pelo gris, y no era viejo el tipo, solo su cabello era naturalmente gris, con un chaleco negro puesto.

-"Pues quedarse aquí también lo es"; dijo Flower con dureza como dejo la bolsa de armas en el suelo, y pues yo también hizo lo mismo con mi bolsa en este oscuro y lúgubre lugar, "Ahora, como liberarlas…ahora"; dijo con más dureza que antes Flower como se acerco al unicornio esta vez.

-"Ok, ok…"; dijo el algo nervioso como de su chaleco negro saco un juego de llaves.

-"Son las llaves maestras para las cadenas, las usamos para cuando alguien quiere llevarlas los cuartos para mayor comodidad", dijo el unicornio algo asustado como señalo a un par de puertas al costado de donde estaban todas las esclavas colgando como le daba las llaves a Flower.

Pero esta las rechaza.

-"Tu ábrelas, libéralas completamente, mientras nosotras les explicamos a ellas lo que esta pasando", dijo Flower toda sería.

Y el unicornio asentía como empezó a liberar a la primera esclava, una pony tierra, como ahora estaban incrédulas por lo que estaba pasando.

-"Ok chicas…se que no me conocen, ni a la que esta a mi lado"; dijo Flower señalándome a mí, "Pero venimos de parte de Hack, lo conocen cierto, el único que no les ha metido nada dentro de ustedes"; dijo Flower.

Como todas las esclavas asintieron, y la pony tierra que fue liberada, solo se logró echar al suelo…..y empezó a abrazar el asqueroso y duro suelo casi llorando de felicidad.

-"La cosa es que Hack y su ahora…esposa…."; dijo eso con mucho enojo guardado…., "Planean escaparse de la isla, y no pueden hacerlo con solo nosotras 2 como apoyo, necesitan a un grupo de buenas guerreras que por alguna razón acabaron aquí, no me digan como, no me importa para nada a mí", dijo Flower como al decir eso ultimo se gano algunas miradas de enojo hacia ella, como el unicornio liberaba a otra pony tierra, que era la mayor de todas.

-"Pero, lo hago por Hack después de todo, así que, si aceptan luchar con nosotras para salir de aquí, vamos también a liberar a sus hijos e hijas que hayan sido enviados a la academia, y huir todos juntos huiremos de esta maldita isla, mientras esta sucediendo una invasión de una fuerza extremadamente poderosa y así nosotros podremos colarnos y escapar sin ser vistos, así que, que me dicen, nos apoyaran, o será todo esto un sálvense quien pueda?", pregunto Flower.

Como muchas se estaban mirando entre sí.

Como el unicornio ahora liberaba a las pegasos, y les liberaba las alas.

Como la unicornio preñada fue la que hablo de entre todas ellas después de un tenso silencio.

-"Nos pides a nosotras…unas ex piratas y ex mercenarias, que hace tiempo que no ven la luz del sol, que lo único ejercitado que tienen son las patas traseras en todo este tiempo aquí…..y que apenas nos podríamos mover bien ni aunque nos liberaran…que luchen…?", pregunto toda escéptica esa unicornio.

Oh ouu….no pensamos en eso…

Aunque…..

-"Tenemos armas nuevas, que son a distancia, que son como mini cañones….y son extremadamente mortales…..y lo único que necesitan es estar quietos y apuntar…"; dije yo para intentar convencerlas.

Eso solo hizo que todas se miraran de nuevo.

Y nos vieran, ya algunas más decididas.

-"Como las usamos?"; pregunto la misma unicornio, esta vez más segura.

Y yo sonriendo porque por una vez, yo convencí a alguien con mis palabras.

-"Ahora que esperas, enséñale tu, que a mi no me intereso casi nada aprender algo sobre estas armas, y yo solo se disparar y listo"; dijo Flower algo impaciente, como me quede allí sonriendo por el comentario anterior.

-"Oh, ok, ok…."; dije yo algo apenada, como empecé a explicarles como usar las armas.

Y así sintiéndome bien como ahora yo era el centro de atención, y querían escuchar lo que tenía que decir.

-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-…-..-..-…-..-..-.-..-.

(Por mientras afuera de la mansión las 8 naves alienigenas de combate llegaron a sobrevolar la costa, a 200 metros de altura…..y empezaron a desplegar mediante teletransportación a todas sus tropas por toda la ciudad, pero esta vez en grupos más grandes, entre las posiciones de los piratas, tanto mutones de elite con sus ametralladoras de plasma, voladores de elite, sectopodos, su nueva maquina de guerra de múltiple armamento, haciendo una guerra sin cuartel entre los piratas y los alienigenas, los sectopodos haciendo enormes daños en la ciudad, siendo ellos los que más bajas hacen entre los piratas)

(En el aire ahora las 2 unicas naves que pueden hacer frente a las alienigenas, son las capturados por los piratas, que aunque las naves están soltando tropas, aun pueden disparar contra las 2 naves piratas, que también disparan en contra de ellos, pero como las naves alienigenas están distribuyendo su energía también en teletransportar sus unidades a tierra, su cadencia de tiro es 10 veces menor, haciendo que solo disparen un tiro cada 30 segundos, mientras la de las piratas pueden disparar un tiro cada 5, dándoles algo de ventaja aun con la superioridad numérica en su contra, haciendo que en solo 4 minutos logren derribar los piratas a 6 de las 8 naves alienigenas, en solo una competencia de quien puede hacerle más daño al otro como apenas hay intentos de maniobra, y esos intentos es solo subir o bajar la nave, nada más)

(Las naves alienigenas que derribaron, no explotaron en el aire para causar menos daño en tierra, solo cayeron cuando los daños fueron lo suficientemente graves para que dejara de volar, cayendo en la misma costa…llevándose gran parte de la zona costera con ellos, matando a una gran cantidad de piratas y alienigenas que también estaban allí intentando luchar, haciendo que 1/4 de la ciudad fuera destruida)

(Pero las naves piratas no salieron limpias de este enfrentamiento…..resultaron con graves daños, en especial una de ellas…..que en la lucha para acabar con las 2 restantes…esta fue gravemente dañada y fue derribada….cayendo en curso de colisión contra una de las fabricas del este, en su respectiva colina, mientras que las otras 2 naves alienigenas restantes estaban flotando en los costados de la isla…así que cuando cayeron solo cayeron al agua, ya no causando más daños en la ciudad, y aunque la victoria sobre el aire era un echo, aun las naves alienigenas habían liberado a una gran cantidad de tropas en tierra, sobre las partes aun no destruidas de la ciudad, mientras la nave pirata que sobrevivió a la batalla, se encontró flotando encima de la isla, como varias partes de la nave estaban en llamas, y caían piezas metálicas de ella a la ciudad, y parte de su tripulación yacía muerta dentro, y los que no estaban muertos, solo se encontraban intentando apagar las llamas dentro de la nave)

 **(Si, una batalla aérea no tan emocionante, pero así es originalmente en XCOM, así que me mantuve canon en eso, jejeje)**

-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-…

 **Armory**

 **En esos momentos**

No me importaba que la tierra temblara a nuestro alrededor.

Yo seguía explicando como usar correctamente las armas, y todas me prestaban atención.

También ignorando esos temblores.

Y al terminar sucedió un temblor, más fuerte que el de los demás, y esta vez, se escuchó una fuerte explosión, resultante de ese temblor. (Era la nave pirata estrellándose contra la fabrica…..aun repleta de armas y material explosivo)

-"Ok…..ahora que fue eso"; dijo una de las prisioneras algo nerviosa.

-"No lo se, pero lo único que importa es, creen estar listas para el reto?", pregunto Flower toda decidida, como ella misma se había puesto un arnés y ya tenía consigo un rifle en el arnés.

-"Si!", dijeron las unicornios, las grifos y la minotauro.

No dijeron mucho las ponys tierra y las pegasos, porque ellos si tendrían que estar de pie para intentar al menos disparar y moverse a la vez.

Que mientras los liberábamos, hicimos que la sirvienta pegaso les pusiera los arneses a las que ya liberaban.

Porque en si las unicornios podían usar su magia para sostener sus rifles y disparar a cubierto, los grifos sus garras para poder dispararlas con facilidad y como naturalmente sus alas son más fuertes que las de un pegaso, volar un poco para no presionar sus débiles patas, aunque también sus alas se debilitaron por falta de uso, aun de forma natural, pueden volar, pero talvez, por unos segundos y a baja altura, y la minotauro, sus patas traseras son naturalmente bien fuertes, por sostener tanto peso después de todo, y aunque débiles por estar de pie por tanto tiempo, aun ella puede andar, aunque claro, esta pirata ya no se ve toda musculada después de tanto tiempo aquí, se ve algo débil sus brazos, pero aun así, insiste en querer usar 2 rifles a la vez.

Así que…..

Bueno, solo quedaba la ametralladora para mí.

Que en definitiva si pesa….no es algo que no pueda manejar.

-"Ok, es hora de quitarnos a los guardias de la mansión, y luego, a por nuestra libertad!", esta vez fui yo quien grite, como las dirigí para que subieran las escaleras y se arrastraron o en el caso de la minotauro caminaron hacia las escaleras.

Pero…se detuvieron al llegar a ellas.

-"Eh…apenas nos podemos mover…y hacer magia…creo que ni bromeando vamos a subir las escaleras", dijo la unicornio preñada, que al parecer era la que hablaba por todas.

Porque todas asintieron o afirmaron lo que dijo.

-"Ok….."; dijo Flower algo pensativa al ver esto….pero luego ella miro a los 2 sirvientes que estaban quietos al lado de la escalera aun notándose nerviosos por lo que estaba pasando.

-"Ustedes 2", dijo Flower casi gritándoles, haciendo que casi brincaran esos 2 del susto.

-"Si?"; pregunto el unicornio todo nervioso como la pegaso sirviente le abrazaba algo asustada.

-"Ustedes 2, ayuden a las chicas a subir, nosotras estaremos arriba vigilando por si viene alguien"; dijo Flower toda seria como me señalo a mí, "Y talvez lo pensaremos en llevarnos a ustedes a la libertad".

-"Lo haremos…", dijo el unicornio algo nervioso como la pegaso solo asintió.

Y Flower me dio la señal para que subamos las escaleras como ambos sirvientes se ponían uno por uno a subir por las escaleras.

Al llegar arriba no había nadie, y como la puerta al sótano estaba cerca de las escaleras principales, eso era decir mucho.

Miramos por la entrada principal, y por las ventanas veíamos algunos trozos metalicos tirados en el jardín frontal.

Y un árbol prendido en llamas.

Aunque las alarmas ya no estaban sonando y la música también, aunque si se oían los gemidos viniendo del jardín trasero.

Ok…..definitivamente esa explosión si paso muy cerca de aquí.

-"Yo voy a ver donde están todos los guardias posicionados, tu sigue vigilando", dijo Flower toda seria.

Como yo solo asentí, y ella subió al segundo piso de la enorme mansión

Que eran solo 2 pisos y un atico.

Y bueno, el sótano.

Pero en fin.

Me quede allí esperando, algo nerviosa por estar solita allí, cerca del lobby iluminado por el candelabro de ese lugar.

Pero no por mucho tiempo, como las 2 primeras piratas llegaron aquí.

Era la unicornio líder, y la otra unicornio, dejandolas con cuidado en el suelo como los sirvientes bajaban por las demás.

-"Oye….donde se fue la pegaso?"; pregunto la líder de las esclavas, como la quiero llamar ahora.

Para dejar de pensar en ella como "la unicornio".

-"Fue a ver donde están posicionados los guardias de la mansión", dije yo.

-"Mmm…..y confías que ella no nos traicionara?"; pregunto la líder de las esclavas, con algo de sospechas.

-"No nos va a traicionar, porque su amor por Hack es más fuerte que cualquier tipo de lealtad que le tuviera alguna vez a Bloody"; dije yo.

-"Esa insensible esta enamorada de nuestro Hack?", pregunto algo incrédula ella.

-"Si, lo está, pero el no la quiere"; dije yo con más tranquilidad para aliviar la tensión en el ambiente.

-"Bien…..ese grifo es demasiado bueno para alguien así de fría", decía ella.

-"Mmmm…..todas conocen bien a Hack al parecer?", pregunto yo con curiosidad.

-"Si, después de todo, el se preocupa mucho por nosotras, y nos trata con el mayor cuidado posible cuando tenemos que dar a luz a nuestros hijos"; dijo la líder de las esclavas como sonreía un poco.

Como los sirvientes subían a otro par, estas eran las pony tierra.

-"Mejor que el que ignora lo que nos hacen mientras nos baña con una manguera y la que nos alimenta hablándonos como bebes…..", dijo la otra unicornio como miro con leve enojo a los sirvientes.

-"Lo siento…"; dijo avergonzado el unicornio.

Como la pegaso solo se mostro dolida por su comentario.

Como solo volvieron abajo.

-"De que están hablando?", preguntaron las ponys tierra.

-"De lo bueno que es Hack"; dijo la líder unicornio.

-"Si, además realmente es alguien con corazón, me alegra que por fin haya podido por fin poner cartas en el asunto y ayudarnos a escapar de este tormento"; dijo la pony tierra.

Haciendo que su compañera solo asintiera ante eso.

Y así, mientras cada par iba subiendo, era más alabanzas a Hack, y sobre lo bueno que era.

Sobre como hasta les salvo la vida a una cuando en el parto se complico.

Y sobre como se esfuerza por ser un caballero y tratarlos con dignidad a pesar de todo.

Todas aprecian a Hack de alguna forma.

No romántica, solo lo aprecian.

Y después de varios minutos….

-"Y…aquí está…..la última….", decía el unicornio sirviente, como junto con la pegaso traían a la minotauro, juntos.

Una minotauro de casi 2 metros, con 2 glandulas mamarias tan grandes como mi cabeza y piernas que pondrían envidioso a una granjera pony tierra.

No me sorprende que sea tan pesada.

Como solo los sirvientes se rindieron apenas llegaron aquí arriba y la minotauro se bajo de ellos toda tranquila, como si nada.

-"Ok…..el techo esta despejado…", decía Flower como bajaba, mientras todas estábamos reunidas en el lobby.

Estaba su rostro cubierto de sangre por cierto…sangre que al parecer no era de ella.

-"Pero que rayos te paso?"; pregunto yo confundida, como el resto de las esclavas liberadas se pusieron tensas.

-"No había nadie en el segundo piso, pero si en el atico, y yo me encargue de ellos", dijo ella toda tranquila como vi la culata de su arma gotear sangre también.

-"Como….no escuchamos ningún disparo?"; pregunte confundida.

-"Pues….", decía Flower como se hacía la pensativa.

(Pero ella pensaba en como lo hizo, y fue esta: )

(Ella abría la puerta del ático donde estaban 2 guardias pegasos, 1 en cada ventana, o sea, las únicas 2 que había aquí, en toda la oscuridad, separados varios metros entre sí, apuntando fuera de la ventana, y hasta no darse cuenta de su llegada, ella va lentamente a uno de ellos y usando la culata del rifle le da un culatazo bien fuerte en la cabeza de uno de ellos, matándolo, como le hace una gran abolladura en su cráneo, con tal fuerza que le salpica sangre a la cara, pero no mucha para como estaba ella en tiempo presente, pero ese ruido del golpe no fue tan silencioso, como el otro se paro extrañado por el ruido, dejando su arma en la ventana, pero Flower se había movido en la oscuridad para no ser notada, dejando solo bien confundido al guardia restante, al ver a su compañero tumbado en su posición, el se acerca para ver como está, sin saber que cometió un grave error como de la oscuridad, Flower salto a atacarlo y golpearlo repetidamente en la cabeza con la culata del arma, al confundido guardia, golpe tras golpe sin resistencia aplastaba el cráneo del guardia, haciendo que cada vez más sangre le salpique y le llene la cara de sangre, hasta que de un ultimo golpe destruye el cráneo del guardia y un enorme chorro de sangre le baña toda la cara, y al terminar lo único que dice Flower es, "Que soy una simple guardia, eh Sky…", toda fría al decirlo)

-"Los mate y un punto"; dijo ella sin más como nos dejo en tensión varios segundos, "Pero pude ver que todos están adelante, en plataformas improvisadas para ver sobre las murallas, si nos colocamos bien en el primer piso, los tendremos tan fácil como en una galería de tiro, solo quedan 22 guardias, y todos esos están alla"; dijo ella volviendo a ser seria.

-"Ok….confiamos en ti…..vamos todas, despliéguense para terminar con todos esos malditos sin que se den cuenta", dijo la líder de las esclavas toda la serie.

-"Pero esperen….que hay de Bloody Mary?", pregunto una de las esclavas toda preocupada.

-"No se preocupen por ella, esta encerrada en su cuarto, y por lo que pude ver desde el atico, al menos la mitad del pueblo esta destruida por esas naves raras y en el cielo solo queda una nave de los piratas, pero esta gravemente dañada y se cae a pedazos sobre la ciudad, y la habitación de Bloody al parecer esta bajo llave, y no voy a tentarme a entrar, pero como no respondió ni nada cuando intente forzar la puerta, pues…esperemos que soló nos este ignorando o este ocupada haciendo algo sobrenatural y que para cuando lo complete, nosotros podamos estar bien lejos"; dijo Flower.

-"Ok…bien, entonces vamos todas…no hay tiempo que perder…", dijo la líder de las esclavas como se pusieron a ponerse por las ventanas de todo el primer piso, tumbadas cerca de las ventanas, apuntando listas para disparar.

Como Flower y yo hasta nos pusimos a apoyarlas desde la puerta principal.

-"Están todas listas?!", pregunto la líder de las esclavas.

Todas dijeron que si a su forma, incluida nosotras 2.

Esta sería la primera vez que dispararía a un pony…

Estaba completamente de los nervios.

-"Apunten!"; grito la líder de las esclavas, como yo aun seguía nerviosa por hacer esto.

No se si podría hacerlo….

-"Fuego!"; grito ella como todas…menos yo empezaron a disparar.

Simplemente no podía…no los conozco lo suficiente para que me caigan tan mal como para querer matarlos….

Pero eso no les importo a todas.

Como disparaban en modo automatico…..

Los guardias que miraban hacia el bosque todos preocupados, eran acribillados por sorpresa.

Los guardias unicornios, pegasos y grifos fueron los primeros en caer…dejando a los guardias pony tierra y minotauros de ultimo, que ni pudieron devolver al fuego cuando se dieron cuenta de donde les disparaban.

Fue una completamente masacre….

Todos los guardias fueron llenados de balas…cayendo a tierra, al patio o afuera del muro, muertos.

Uno de los guardias que cayo al patio, un unicornio se veía moverse….un poco intentando arrastrarse…..todo ensangrentado en el patio, hasta posiblemente pidiendo auxilio.

Pero sin ninguna clase de compansión, todas, menos Flower increíblemente, le dispararon hasta prácticamente volverlo una pasta roja en el césped.

-"Listo…las molestias mayores se fueron, ahora las menores"; dijo la líder de las esclavas, con hambre de más sangre.

-"Molestias menores?", pregunte yo confundida.

-"Se refiere a los sirvientes genio, y están atrás, en la boda teniendo su orgía ceremonial, donde están Hack y su esposa", decía Flower con tranquilidad, excepto la palabra esposa que aún lo dice con gran repudio.

-"Vamos, a terminar con el legado de Bloody!", grito la líder de las piratas como se arrastraron a toda prisa hacia la zona trasera.

-"Esperen….pero están desarmados….", decía yo avanzando para detenerles…..pero Flower me detuvo.

-"De verdad quieres entrar en modo pacifista frente a esclavas armadas recién liberadas….en serio?"; pregunto Flower como me contuvo allí en la entrada.

-"Pero…", quería hablar pero Flower me cayó al hablar ella primero.

-"Pero nada, si es lo que quieren para liberar su furia interna, pues dejalas, porque si las enfrentas como están ahora…..terminaras como la posta roja que esta allá afuera", dijo Flower toda seria como me señalo a pues, al guardia convertido en una pasta roja.

Lo que me hizo asustarme un poco.

-"Oye…porque te estas preocupando por mí?"; pregunto yo algo confundida.

-"Porque Hack también te quiere a ti con vida…..por alguna razón…así que mi deber es que sus planes se cumplan y mantenerte con vida, porque parece que no puedes hacerlo por tu cuenta"; dijo ella toda seria al mirarme.

Yo solo me encogí ante esas palabras.

No le respondí.

Sabía que era cierto….

¿A quien quería engañar?

Después de todo, no se si hubiera podido ir a la academia y exigir que me entregaran a los niños…..

No soy tan fuerte.

Aunque…..si me gusto ese pequeño momento haya abajo.

Que me hizo sentir….importante.

Por una vez.

Parece que si soy buena cuando es la paz…y no la guerra.

-"Hey…..pero que hacen las putas afuera…..", escuche decir a alguien haya atrás todo sorprendido.

-"Esto…", escuche decir a la líder de las esclavas.

Como la balacera comenzó.

Nadie grito…..

Solo sonaron las balas impactar contra hueso y carne….

Como si hubieran esperado esto…

Como si los sirvientes hubieran esperado morir…..

Porque no escuche ni lloriqueos, ni gritos, ni plegarías de misericordia.

Solo…..los disparos.

-"Esta terminado…..pueden venir"; grito la líder de las esclavas cuando los disparos terminaron.

-"Vamos", dijo seriamente Flowe como fuimos al jardín trasero.

Donde todos los sirvientes yacían muertos en sus lugares…..

Dejando a Hack y Sky, acurrucados, debajo del arco.

Jadeando por lo que tuvieron que hacer antes.

Nosotras 2 nos acercamos a ellos, pasando los charcos de sangre que dejaron los cuerpos de los demás sirvientes.

Las esclavas nos dejaron pasar, y al parecer tuvieron el cuidado de no darle a Hack y Sky por lo menos.

-"Mmm…me agrado que fuiste el dominante para variar…..", decía aun algo excitada Sky a su lado cuando llegamos a ellos.

-"Si….y a mi me encanto….que de echo no me dio un infarto fulminante…."; decía Hack riéndose un poco de los nervios.

-"Esta echo, la mansión es nuestra…..pero una de las fabricas fue destruida…el leviatán no está y la ciudad aun parece estar bajo solo ataque de la infantería alienigena, pero se ve una enorme caravana de civiles y algunos soldados yendo por el puente del oeste yendo al continente…así que….ahora que hacemos?", pregunto Flower toda seria como le veía con una cara llena de odio a Sky.

-"Pues….", dijo Hack como se puso de pie, su aliento aun oliendo a muerte, pero observando como quedo el patio.

Algo asqueado por ver los cadáveres de sus antiguos colegas.

-"Pues….tenemos que averiguar que mierda esta pasando ahora", dijo Hack todo serio.

-..-..-.-..-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-…-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-

 **Ufff…y recontra ufff.**

 **Que largo fue eso.**

 **-"Y lo va a ser más con este relleno, porque es oficial…..ya no está Lola, desapareció el miércoles, y por lo que vi lo que publicaste el miércoles, ya veo porque…", dijo Seras toda ansiosa por hablar ya.**

 **-"Maldita Seras, acabas de soltar tremendo spoiler!", grite yo con enojo.**

 **-"Hey, esto es algo grande, acabas de desaparecer a mi única compañera aquí, que esperabas?", pregunto ella.**

 **-"OK…..ok….algo más que quieras mencionar?", pregunto yo.**

 **-"Si, de que como te sacaste al leviatán…..pero de la forma más espectacular posible, jeje"; decía Seras toda sorprendida.**

 **-"Hey, tenía que hacerlo, de verdad los Equestres no tenían nada para detenerlo y Celestia no sería suficiente para ello, además que canónicamente los elementos de la armonía no le responden a ella ya", dije yo.**

 **-"Ok, ok, pero es curioso como le diste un arma a la nave madre de los alienigenas, que en el juego parece no tener", dijo Seras toda pensativa.**

 **-"Puede ser spoiler del juego, pero si esa nave puede hacer que su núcleo se convierta en un agujero negro capaz de destruir un planeta, puede tener un arma principal que se base en ello, solo digo"; dije yo.**

 **-"Y te excusas que la razón de porque nunca lo usan los aliens, es porque probaban a los humanos tanto como a los ponys, y ya lo que suponga una amenaza muy seria a sus planes, simplemente lo eliminan…..como el leviatán….muy inteligente de tu parte hacer que todo tenga sentido en tu historia, como siempre", dijo Seras, toda sonriente, "No me dejas de sorprender"**

 **-"Pues claro, y aun falta como diablos van a escapar y conseguir los planos, como todo su plan a partir de la liberación de las esclavas…ya no funciona y eso quiero ver, que diablos haces allí, porque tus planes son como planes de supervillano, innecesariamente complejos pero muy vistosos, jeje", decía Seras toda burlona.**

 **-"Pero aquí si funciona, jeje", decía yo con una sonrisa.**

 **-"Pues obvio, tu eres el autor, y son tus protas por ahora", decía Seras.**

 **-"Y bien, ya terminamos que este capitulo es extra largo de por si"; dije yo todo serio.**

 **-"Ok, ok, por mi bien"; dijo Seras toda tranquila, "Fue un genial capitulo, Equestres dando sus toques finales a su defensa, y lo del día de la boda…..ufffff…..ese si es una boda que nunca nadie olvidara, jeajaajaj"; decía Seras toda sonriente.**

 **-"OK, chicos y chicas, espero que les haya gustado esto, y nos vemos y el miércoles con que rayos Sky y su grupo hacen para escapar de la isla y conseguir los planos de toda la tecnología alienigena", decía yo como acababa el capitulo.**

 **-"Oye, oye, oye….aquí entiendo que un leviatán y 2 naves robadas de los aliens pudieron contra 50 naves alienigenas…ahora, como toda Equestria lo hará?", pregunto Seras con curiosidad.**

 **-"Con mucho cuidado", dije yo sin dar ningún comentario más para evitar spoiler.**

 **-"Uff….yo quiero ver eso, y también lo que hará Lola en la historia, me muero de ganar por saber que va a hacer"; decía Seras emocionada.**

 **-"Pues tendrás que esperar, porque estamos en el arco de "Invasión" así que despídete Seras, que largo ya se puso este relleno", dije yo todo serio.**

 **-"Ok, ok, chao chicos y chica que leen esto, se que las clases en su mundo ya terminaron, esperemos que no sean de los que repiten este año, y si repiten, talvez por leer este fanfic los domingos en vez de hacer tarea, pues…se los advertimos no nos hacemos responsables si reprueban jejej, y lo que Mind es padre de Vinyl y Octavia, si que no me lo vi venir": decía Seras como se despedía.**

 **Y yo simplemente espero sus comentarios sobre este capitulo.**

 **Y nos vemos el miércoles con "Que carajos Sky y su grupo harán ahora?"**

 **Jejeje, nos vemos ya el miércoles.**


	30. Chapter 30

_**Capitulo 30: Libres?**_

 **Hack Sparrow**

 **22 minutos desde que comenzó la invasión**

 **Patio Trasero de la mansión de Bloody en Hopetown**

 **6:22 pm**

-"Como que vamos a hacer ahora, no tenias un plan de contingencia o algo por si todo cambiada?", preguntaba Sky media sorprendida como se levantaba y se empezaba a quitar el vestido, que se mancho un poco cuando lo hicimos.

Y una de las prisioneras unicornios, tiene las llaves maestras de los candados y le libera el seguro mágico a Sky.

Haciendo que Sky le agradezca con solo asentir la cabeza.

-"Si, pero esperaba que al menos estuviéramos en nuestras posiciones normales, relegados de toda atención, y no haber estado en el centro de una, como una boda"; decía yo algo frustrado, no enojado, o irritado, porque realmente…si me relajo suficiente el hacerlo.

-"Y entonces que haremos?"; pregunto Armory preocupada.

-"Ok….ok…..al menos aun tenemos los barcos de los piratas cebras"; dije yo intentando ser optimista.

-"Eh…..yo no lo creo"; dijo Flower señalando a los muelles privados como se estaba levantando una columna de humo.

-"No, no, nooo"; decía yo ahora si preocupada como me levantaba y me iba a mirar a los muelles privados, por la colina, y allí lo vi.

Los muelles estaban en llamas…y los 3 barcos de la marina cebra igual.

-"Como rayos paso eso…"; dije yo bien desbastado.

-"Por la nave dañada que sigue volando después de todo, parece que soltaba trozos en llamas hasta posarse sobra la ciudad", dijo Flower cuando se puso a mi lado.

-"Pero aun con esas, como se incendia un barco tan rápido…"; decía yo todo frustrado.

-"Porque guardamos polvos inflamables para pócimas", decía una de las cebras esclavas, que era una cebra con el cabello tan largo por no cortárselo desde hace tiempo, que apenas puede caminar sin tropezarse con ella.

-"Porque guardan polvos inflamables en barcos de madera y tela?"; pregunto yo casi enojado.

-"Porque antes se los dejaba en el exterior, y yo decía que se debían guardar en algún lugar seguro, en vez de dejarlos tan expuestos, y pues, allí esta, por no hacerme caso, adios barcos"; dijo la cebra casi regodeándose por ver los barcos destruidos.

-"Y por eso te mandaron abajo…..porque te oponías a que se dejaran afuera esas pócimas?", pregunto Armory toda inocente.

-"No, porque prendí fuego a las pócimas en uno de nuestros barcos para que vieran que era peligroso, y aunque no resulto en nadie muerto, perdimos un barco", dijo la cebra no sintiendo culpa por ello.

-"Y como no te mataron por eso?", pregunto Sky algo curioso.

-"Porque tenía razón…pero a la vez fue algo estupido demostrar que tenía razón prendiendo fuego a un barco…..", dijo ella algo apenada ahora, "Me perdonaron la vida, pero me mandaron abajo por eso", dijo ella de nuevo desanimada.

-"Ok…no tenemos forma de escapar…ahora que?"; pregunto Sky algo irritada ahora, como me miraba a mí por respuestas.

-"Mmmm….Flower…me dices que aun queda la otra nave pirata?", pregunto yo con un poco de esperanza.

-"Si, por?", pregunto Flower.

-"Porque ese es nuestro barco de escape"; dije yo con una sonrisa.

-"Eh….estas hablando un barco alienigena que no sabemos como aun se mantiene en el aire con los daños que tiene"; dijo Flower algo confundida por lo que dije.

-"Espera…alienigena…como que alienigena?", preguntaba una de las esclavas.

Como todas las esclavas empezaron a preguntar sobre el tema.

-"Esperen….no se los dijeron?"; pregunto yo a Flower y Armory para detener todo este maratón de preguntas sobre ello.

-"No, solo dijeron que invadieron la isla, pero no especificaron quienes", dijo una de las esclavas.

-"Ok….."; dije yo algo irritado por que ahora tenemos que explicarles en un momento así todo esto….

-"En resumen, Bloody se metió con una raza alienigena, robo su tecnología gracias al leviatán, y los piratas pegasos y grifos tomaron 2 naves alienigenas, que son ahora de su propiedad, y lo que nos invadió fue una armada alienigena, y nosotros queríamos que nos ayudaran a asegurar este lugar, para poder escapar todos los únicos inocentes de esta isla lejos de aquí, mientras yo, mi esposa Sky, Armory y Flower robábamos los planos de esa tecnología robada, que es nuestro boleto para entrar a Equestria", dije yo resumiendo todo esto como señalaba a las chicas.

-"Ok…ahora eso explica estas nuevas armas"; dijo Kary, la unicornio que esta con 8 meses de embarazo.

-"Si, pero ahora talvez hasta los científicos e ingenieros con los planos se habrán ido ya, ahora la cosa es, en barco o por el puente"; dije yo no más todo pensativo en voz alta.

-"Podemos preguntar por la radio, fingiendo ser el capitán de la guardia de la mansión", dijo Sky.

-"Levantaría muchas sospechas, porque el tipo lo conozco, tiene la voz ronca, y yo no tengo la voz ronca, y viendo que aquí todas son hembras…..", decía yo resaltando lo obvio.

-"Mmmm…..y si solo vamos por el puente y les seguimos…..así después de todo el leviatán no nos hara daño sabiendo que talvez Bloody le haya dicho que en el puente hay civiles que no quiere que le hagan daño", dijo una de las esclavas.

-"Cierto el leviatán…"; dije yo todo serio, "Flower, el leviatán en serio no lo viste por ningún lado?", pregunto yo todo serio.

-"No lo vi, pero si todas las aguas en el sureste están o en llamas o flotando restos metálicos, por lo que talvez el leviatán tuvo una batalla feroz contra esa flota alienigena y se retiro para descansar"; dijo Flower toda tranquila.

-"Mmmm….hay una forma de averiguarlo…", dije yo como con mis garras apartaba mi pelaje del pecho.

Buscando las cicatrices dejadas por el tatuaje de la tinta misma del leviatán en mi piel.

Y me palpaba, y no me dejaba de palpar esa zona….buscando el tatuaje…

Pero no estaba….

Como si no hubiera nada allí.

-"Chicas…..no tengo nada aquí de verdad?", pregunto yo a las 3, de manera bien seria como les mostraba mi pelaje descubierto del pecho para que se viera lo mejor posible mi piel.

Y Flower se le veía sonrojada un poco.

Pero las 3 dijeron que no.

-"El tatuaje…..desapareció…"; dije yo casi sin poder creerlo como me senté.

-"Y eso que significa?", pregunto Flower.

Como solo Sky sonrió, porque a ella es la única a quien se lo dije.

-"Significa que oh Bloody ha muerto….o el leviatán a muerto", dije yo casi sin poder creer que algo así pudiera pasar.

Aunque mi plan, era intentar matar a Bloody para liberarme de la maldición de la tinta.

No se lo dije a Sky, porque esto era un plan suicida.

Y no la quería involucrar.

Bueno.

Involucrarla mucho más de lo que ya esta metida.

-"Las luces de su cuarto están prendidas"; dijo Armory al señalar el segundo piso de arriba.

-"Joder….hemos estado hablando de esto con ella allí arriba"; dijo algo asustada una de las esclavas.

-"El leviatán esta muerto…..lo que significa que ella esta….."; decía yo hasta sonriendo.

-"Vulnerable…y ya no tiene poder, a por ella!"; grito Kary emocionada levantando con su magia su rifle en señal de alegría.

Y todas lo hicieron como pudieron, como estaban a punto de correr hacia el segundo piso.

Pero entonces yo las detuve…

-"Alto!", grite yo.

Y Flower sorprendida se puso cuando todas me hicieron caso y se detuvieron.

Y yo también, por ver que me tenían mucho respeto hacia mi persona.

-"Pero Hack…sabes que ella es la que nos puso en tan humillante y cruel castigo…merece ser asesinada por las que tuvo prisioneras por tanto tiempo"; dijo Kary entre todas las demás prisioneras, hablando por ellas, como todas asintieron a lo que ella dijo.

-"Lo se…..pero en estos momentos, necesitamos sacarle algo de información…luego ustedes pueden subir y hacer lo que quieran con ella", dije yo todo serio.

-"Vamos a ir subiendo lentamente de todos modos…..pero te daremos tiempo extra si es que ya estamos allá arriba y te tardas", dijo Kary toda comprensiva.

-"Ok, gracias Kary", dije yo agradecido.

-"Quieres venir Sky?", pregunto yo como agito un poco mis alas para poder volar.

-"Claro, también quiero preguntarle unas cuantas cosas, decirle y hacerles otras"; decía Sky toda seria como prendía su cuerno y de el salía pequeñas chispas.

-"Y ustedes?", pregunto yo a Flower y Armory.

-"No…..no quiero saber de ella nunca más…..por mi, la Bloody que admire murió cuando me hizo tu esclava"; dijo Flower toda seria como solo se sentó.

-"No…apenas podía quedarme parada por los nervios, al tener a Bloody tan cerca…no importa si esta ya sin poderes", decía Armory toda temerosa.

Aprenden a respetarla y a temerla desde que tienen memoria.

Es algo que no se le saca de la noche a la mañana de la mente.

-"Ok, vamos haya"; dije yo como me elevaba un poco y luego tomaba a Sky y ambos subíamos al balcón del 2nd piso de la habitación de Bloody.

Su habitación estaba iluminada con su pequeño candelabro en el centro de la habitación.

Mientras ella estaba echada, en la cama, mirando al techo.

Sin moverse.

-"Bloody Mary, el momento de que pagues por todo lo que nos has hecho a llegado!", grito Sky con el cuerno cargado al entrar y al verla.

-"Pero después de unas respuestas", dije yo todo serio, como yo me interpongo entre Sky y ella.

Por si acaso Sky se emocionaba de más.

-"Lo escuche todo….y la verdad…..no se porque no me sorprende de ti Hack….tu eras el más listo de todos aquí…después de todo, además de mi, claro está"; dijo ella en un tono muy apagado, aunque sonando algo ególatra, pero apagado.

-"Basta de chácharas, dinos como has preparado la ciudad para la invasión"; dijo algo irritada Sky.

Aprovechando el echo, de que esa aura negativa que te hacía temblar por solo estar cerca de Bloody se ha ido.

Por eso esta tan valiente ahora mismo Sky para hablarle.

Al igual que yo.

-"Simple…los envié por el puente a los civiles y a los niños de la academia, mientras que el que quiera luchar, se quedaba en la ciudad, aunque claro, mande una escolta enorme, de al menos de 200 guardias costeros para protegerlos, y a 2 de los escuadrones cebras más leales a mí como sus lideres y que no hagan ninguna estupidez, enviados a tierra, donde tomarán un pueblo cercano y huirán a los muelles del reino Grifo donde están los materiales más cerca para seguir construyendo armas y que mi legado no se pierda", dijo ella de corrido, sin intentar mentir ni nada.

-"Y porque nos dices esto así de fácil?"; pregunto yo algo sospechoso.

-"Porque voy a morir en breve no, ya lo eh aceptado apenas escuche como mataron a todos los sirvientes, se que no puedo escapar de esta, porque en realidad en mi mente nunca pensé que algo así pasaría", dijo ella toda deprimida como se quedo suspirando sentada encima de la cama.

-"No que eras muy lista y precavida?", pregunto Sky haciéndose la valiente esta vez como se acercaba a la cama.

-"Niña…..no tienes ni idea…..eh mandado a destruir cada artefacto mágico que pueda si quiera hacerle daño a Kurutu, no deje piedra sin mirar en todo el mundo, absolutamente lo único que podría haberle echo daño es las princesas de Equestria, o los misteriosos elementos de la armonía que más parece un mito, haciendo que cualquier esperanza para poder acabar con el, destruirla, y así asegurar mi dominio sobre este planeta", dijo ella ya más seria hasta parándose en la cama con un poco de emoción, lo que hizo que se asustara un poco Sky por el cambio repentino de actitud, como retrocedío un poco, "Pero…nada te prepara para una invasión extraterrestre….el me lo advirtió…..que tal vez sería mucho para el….y me confié…y por eso murió…."; dijo ella algo triste.

Nunca antes la vi triste la verdad.

-"Pero ahora esta muerto, tu arma secreta esta muerta, y tu imperio lo detendré antes que se expanda, porque vi la verdad…tu no quieres limpiar el mundo de la escoria de lideres corruptos, quieres ser la que los reemplace…y eso no lo voy a permitir, y no me importa si para eso tengo que cazar a todos los miembros de tu imperio"; dijo Sky toda seria de nuevo, pero en su lugar, sin acercarse más a Bloody.

-"No creo que tu sola lo puedas hacer…..y dudo que un montón de esclavas lo puedan hacer solas"; dijo Bloody con una sonrisa toda confiada.

-"No, pero conozco a ponys que si lo harán, y me ayudaran…..porque, de verdad porque crees que quiero los planos de los inventos conmigo….."; dijo Sky, como al final sonrió toda animada.

-"Mmm…los equestres?"; pregunto Bloody sin mirarla a Sky.

-"Si, no son muy avispados, pero un grupo secreto en el país si, y estoy seguro que con su ayuda, podremos limpiar este mundo de tu corrupción….porque me lo deberán, por haberles llevado todos esos planos ultra secretos"; dijo Sky toda decidida.

Bloody solo sonrió.

-"Si consigues que la reina trasero solar salga de Equestria a limpiar el mundo…..tendrás el derecho de bailar sobre mi tumba…", dijo ella en un tono burlón, "Y más si van directamente con mi madre y abuela…y le hacen pagar por lo que hicieron…porque después de todo, yo no inicie estó…ellas lo hicieron, si alguien tiene que pagar por lo que hice…..que sean ellas"; dijo ella toda seria.

-"Sabemos tu historia de origen…..más bien, por eso entre a tu organización…gobernantes que abandonan a su propia hija por no ser pura…esos son los que deben ser eliminados…irónicamente…ni los tocaste cuando nos mandaste a hacer tu genocidio masivo", dijo Sky con algo de enojo al final.

-"Porque quería que vieran…..que vieran, lo que hicieron….que esto fue consecuencia de abandonarme…..y matarlas, no servirá de nada…háganles ver las consecuencias de sus actos…..y que sufran por ellos hasta el día de sus muertes"; dijo Bloody con gran odio hacia ellas.

-"No necesariamente haremos lo que dices Bloody, esos días se acabaron….desde hoy somos libres de ti"; dije yo todo serio como ahora me adelante a Sky para detenerte esta charla sin sentido.

-"Tu familia será juzgada….talvez no….a nosotros ya no nos interesa…..vamos Sky….ya tenemos la información que buscábamos"; dije yo todo serio como le tome de su pata delantera para que me siguiera a la salida, donde esta la llave puesta, lista solo para girarla y dejarla abierta para la turba que esperara allá afuera.

-"No te interesa hacer justicia Hack?"; pregunto Sky incrédula como era arrastrada por mí.

-"No yo, pero contaremos nuestras versiones y dejaremos que otros hagan la justicia…ya es hora de por fin ser libres y estar lejos de todos estos conflictos….para siempre"; dije yo todo serio a Sky como llegaba a la puerta.

-"Así nunca llegará la verdadera justicia Hack….como máximo por ser gobernantes de una nación les darán unas simples sanciones y eso que es en el mejor de los casos, en el peor solo serán unos regaños amorales y no va a pasar nada y se acabó…..lo presiento, tienes que por lo menos hacerme este favor, como ultimo deseo antes de morir"; imploro Bloody.

-"No me importa Bloody, nosotros habremos cumplido y ya está, vidas normales, adiós"; dije yo todo serio sin mirar atrás como ya llegué a la puerta.

-"No significo nada todo lo que hice por ti….no me vas a hacer ese pequeño favor maldito ingrato!", grito de rabia y entre algunas lagrimas Bloody.

Cuando yo ya estaba volteando la llave para abrir la puerta.

Pero me detuve apenas dijo eso.

-"Lo único que hiciste fue retenerme en esta mansión hasta que tengo memoria….mandaste a matar a mi padre, nunca conocí quien era mi madre, y vivi tantos traumas aquí que de milagro no quede tan torcido y loco como cada pony o ser que estaba aquí…..y tuve que hasta dormir bloqueando las puertas y las ventanas para al menos sentirme seguro-…..eso no es normal….no es normal…"; dije yo cada vez alzando la voz y regresando hacia ella, olvidándome de la puerta y soltando a Sky.

-"Te compre todas las cosas que pedías durante años, siempre tuviste lo mejor de lo mejor, y hasta tutorías de uno de los mejores médicos que había en la isla cuando te intereso medicina…..un hogar y todo lo que quieras sin pagar pequeño ingrato", dijo Bloody toda molesta, y aun entre lagrimas.

-"Solo ayudo a que me distrajera del lugar donde vivía, un tartaro en la tierra…..viendo, oliendo y escuchando cosas que un polluelo jamás debió haber experimentado…un menor de edad no debería ni haber participado en atender un parto!", grito yo de enojo cuando ella llego hasta la cama.

Ella no dijo nada, como yo, por primera vez me puse frente a ella, con la cabeza en alto, y ella casi encogida en la cama en donde está, solo entre lágrimas.

-"Ahora, si me disculpas…..un barco de guerra nos espera…"; dije yo todo serio como me relaje e hice unos trabajos de respiración para calmarme un poco y me empecé a ir.

-"Que tal si…te digo que tu madre aun esta viva….y esta aquí en la mansión", dijo Bloody…..de nuevo con voz algo entre cortada.

Eso si me hizo detener….

-"Quien es?"; pregunto esta vez sin mirarle, esto ya es patetico, si cree que podrá comprarme con eso, esta muy equivocada, porque una vez que hayamos huido, yo ya termine con esto, solo quiero vivir una maldita vida tranquila.

-"Esta su ficha medica del momento en que te dio a luz…en una caja de zapatos rosa, para que sepas quien es….."; dijo ella señalando a la puerta que da a su armario.

-"No me lo puedes decir?"; pregunto yo sin mirarla, pero si mirando al armario de pared que son 2 puertas blancas en una pared.

-"Quieres seguir escuchándome?"; pregunto ella aún sin emociones.

-"No…"; dije yo todo serio como Sky, me abría con su magia por mi el armario.

Y además de sus juguetes sexuales y otros instrumentos BDSM.

Había una caja pequeña…..una caja de zapatos rosa, toda desgastada por el paso del tiempo.

Fui hacia ella y la abrí.

Y abrí el expediente. *y empieza a leerlo*

…

…

…..

…

-"Noo…"; es lo único que dije como solté el expediente…..todo incrédulo por lo que veía y me quede en shock.

Y Sky lo agarro antes de que tocara el suelo para llevarlo consigo y leerlo también.

-"Pero que diablos dice….para que reacciones así….."; dijo confundida Sky como trajo ante ella el expediente y lo leyó.

(Nombre del Paciente: Zarati Guanimi)

(Edad: 17 años)

(Raza: Cebra)

(Razón de la visita: Parto natural de una cría grifo varón, que fue bautizado con el nombre de…..)

(Hack Sparrow)

(Y en un costado aparece la foto de una Bloody Mary bien joven, sosteniendo a una cría grifo en sus patas)

(Y más datos clínicos irrelevantes por el momento)

-"No jodas….."; es lo único que dijo Sky al leerlo, toda sorprendida.

-"No….puedes ser mi madre….tu…..tu me dijiste que mi padre fue Hack, y recién fue tu esposo hace 15 años…."; dije yo aun totalmente incredulo por la noticia.

Porque la letra del doctor…..era de mi tutor, y parece legitima.

Y la hoja y la tinta están desgastadas por el paso del tiempo…

Y….los datos…..todos corresponden al de una cría normal recién nacida…si fuera falsa hasta esos datos serían al azar.

Pero corresponden con la media….

-"Si…pero, no es curioso, que lo recuerdas a la perfección a Hack….incluso cuando estábamos haciendo a tu media hermana Zecora…y me ayudaste a dar a luz a tu media hermana, para solo tu tener 15 años…..haz las cuentas hijo…..haz las cuentas….", dijo Bloody dando una pequeña sonrisa, como aun estaba medio llorosa.

-"Espera…..eso es cierto….?"; pregunto toda confundida Sky.

-"Si….es verdad….creo…es que, después de todo…creo que el nacimiento de Zecora fue el primer parto que asistí…..y luego muchos recuerdos de mi infancia están bloqueados…por ver muchas cosas que no debería haber visto, y creo que no me eh dado cuenta del tiempo que en realidad paso….", dije yo como todo me esta viniendo a la luz haciendo que recuerde muchas cosas…..

-"Pero…..eso quiere decir que tienes 24 años…..1 año más desde que Bloody fue exiliada….."; decía Sky haciendo cálculos.

-"Si, y mira las coincidencias…..que los que me llevaron para abandonarme a unas islas…no eran ni de la marina cebra…eran mercenarios…más específicamente…..el grupo de Hack Sparrow, y como en ese momento, aunque tenía 16 años…..viví tanto tiempo oculta y apenas educada sobre muchas cosas…..el se aprovecho de mi ignorancia y lo terminamos haciendo en su camarote…..mientras estaba en celo", explico Bloody.

Yo solo seguía recordando muchos ellos sobre mi infancia…para darme cuenta de que…..si….que tenía muchos recuerdos reprimidos…..

Tantos que vi que mi pasado era tan corto…..que creí ser menor de edad….que creí solo tener apenas 18 años….

No 24…*pensaba el todo conflictivo consigo mismo, como Sky y Bloody estaban hablando*

..-.-.-.-.-.

 **Tormente Sky**

-"Me sorprende que no lo hayas matado por eso…conociéndote"; dije yo…toda sorprendida.

-"Porque sus palabras cuando me abandono a pesar de mis suplicas fueron…"Somos leales al dinero preciosa….mientras puedas pagarnos, haremos cualquier cosa que quieras, no nos juzgues…..es nuestro modo de vida", y en ese momento no lo entendí…..pero cuando encontré a Kurutu y me llevo a la civilización…..entendí que en este mundo la familia no importaba, el dinero y poder sí…así que mi meta era ser las más rica y poderosa del mundo…y demostrar que unas estúpidas tradiciones que te obligan a abandonar a tus propios hijos, es más fuerte que el dinero y poder….y claro, dejar que hagan lo que quiera tu gente….para comprar su lealtad", dijo Bloody toda reflexiva.

-"Y por eso perdonaste a su padre de Hack?", pregunto yo con algo de curiosidad.

Porque la verdad…esto si es nuevo sobre ella.

Y…me da que pensar…

Además quiero saber más cosas sobre Hack.

-"Si….además que a comparación de muchos….si fue un gran amante….."; dijo Bloody sonando algo nostálgica.

-"Pero…la cosa es…..porque nunca dijiste a nadie que Hack es tu hijo?"; pregunto yo confundida por todo esto.

Esa pregunta.

Hizo que Hack saliera de su estado de shock mirando a la nada por un momento y mirara de nuevo a Bloody.

-"Porque…puedes llamarme hipócrita todo lo que quieras…..pero no quería que mi primer hijo fuera un no cebra….ya podría ser el tercero y cuarto…..pero yo quería que mi primogénito fuera una cebra…..como yo como representante de una nueva dinastía, pero aun con esas, nunca lo deje de querer, y proteger a mi manera"; dijo Bloody toda seria.

Ninguno de los 3 dijo algo por un buen rato.

Esa razón era estúpida…..

Demasiado estúpida.

Pero, esta vez, yo no tenía que decirlo.

Lo tenía que decir Hack.

-"Te conozco lo suficiente por desgracia…así que, comprendo porque lo hiciste…..fue un motivo estúpido…pero es tu mente retorcida lo que lo pensó…..así que, que hay que pensar…además…..eso no hubiera cambiado nada…..por lo que siento por ti ahora", dijo Hack como solo empezó a caminar de nuevo hacia la puerta todo serio, pero con la cabeza baja.

-"Y….cumplirás mi último deseo….como un favor…de tu madre?"; pregunto Bloody.

Yo si haría justicia, pero en mi tierra de origen.

Y quiero que Hack me acompañe…

Se que no es lo que quiere….

Pero…yo sí.

Y espero que si lo comprenda cuando lleguemos a ser libres y podamos discutirlo bien.

.-..-.-.-..-.-

 **De vuelta con Hack Sparrow**

¿Madre?

-"No me importa si eres mi madre o no…sigue sin cambiar mi decisión", dije yo sin más como por fin, llegaba a abrir la puerta.

Pero….

-"Si hay oportunidad de visitar a mi abuela y tatarabuela….pues lo haré…..y talvez no sea una reunión nada bonita….", dije yo como deje la puerta abierta, y estaba toda la multitud allí de esclavas, esperando en el pasillo.

Bloody solo sonrió ante lo que dije, como me aparte de la puerta, dejando que todas las esclavas entraran.

Como no le importo como el grupo de esclavas se fue a abalanzar sobre ella…y pues…..dándole una muerte…..nada bonita.

Que involucra cortadas golpes y mordeduras.

Pero en su modo extraño….aceptándolo…rara y perturbadora hasta el final, supongo.

-"Realmente piensas hacer eso….?"; pregunto Sky confundida como vino hacia mí, como aun estábamos en la habitación en el que el linchamiento a Bloody sucedía.

-"Tengo la oportunidad de ver como es mi familia….y si es verdad lo que dice Bloody…..así que, no pierdo nada en hacerlo….pero….eso será mucho después….terminemos con esto y robemos esa nave primero"; dije yo con determinación al final.

-"De acuerdo…entiendo"; dijo ella comprensiva.

-"Ahora vamos a por Flower y Armory, tenemos un buque de guerra que tomar"; dije yo todo serio y decidido como salía de la habitación.

-"Desarmado tu?"; pregunto Sky como me seguía.

-"Para eso están ustedes 3…además, yo soy el que va a intentar averiguar como pilotear esa nave y hasta talvez, si sus armas aun están operativas…..usarlas para darnos algo de apoyo para acabar con los guardias que protegen a los científicos y darnos vía libre para tomar los planos"; dije yo todo serio como bajábamos por las escaleras.

-"Y que hay de los científicos…dijiste que son leales a Bloody, no crees que intentarán deshacerse de los planos cuando se vean en peligro?"; pregunto ella cuando llegamos al final de las escaleras.

-"Mmmm…tendremos que atacarlos y a la vez ir a tomar los planos, no hay otra opción", dije yo todo serio.

-"Ok, y tienes una idea de como hacer eso?"; pregunto ella.

-"Tendremos que subir a la nave para pensarlo, porque después de todo, estoy improvisando sobre la marcha", dije yo con seriedad.

-"Ahhh…ves que planear es para tontos….es mejor improvisar", dijo Sky toda sonriente como caminamos hacia el patio trasero.

-"No molestes por ahora…..todavía estoy procesando lo que paso en la habitación…", dije yo todo serio.

-"Lo siento…"; dijo ella apenada un poquito, como dejaba la evidencia de que Bloody era mi madre encima de una mesita antes de salir conmigo al patio trasero.

Como llegamos al patio trasero.

-"Además, sigue siendo todo planificado cuando nos detenemos un rato a pensar que hacer"; dije yo como llegamos con Flower y Armory.

-"Y….que les dijo?"; pregunto Armory con curiosidad.

-"Escuchamos muchos gritos…", dijo Flower también curiosa.

-"Que el leviatán de echo esta muerto, y que nuestros blancos están huyendo por el puente del oeste al continente, así que, tenemos que tomar el barco, usar sus armas si las tienen operativas contra los guardias que los escoltan, y listo"; dije yo todo serio, resumiendolo.

-"Y crees que nos dejarán subir en esa nave, así como así?"; pregunto Flower.

-"Si, porque después de todo, no somos aliens y de seguro no les importara y parece que Bloody no se comunico con nadie si quiera", dije yo todo serio.

-"Pues ok….estás lista chica nerviosa?"; pregunto Flower a Armory.

-"No…."; dijo algo nerviosa Armory.

-"Pues no tenemos opción Armory, solo somos 4 contra un barco llenos de pegasos y grifos armados…y las otras dan algo de pena como apenas se logran mover si quiera"; dijo Sky.

-"Mmmmm…..", dijo totalmente insegura y preocupada Armory.

-"Escucha, si nos metemos en modo sigilo, talvez no tengas que luchar y seas nuestro apoyo….que te parece?"; pregunto Sky, para calmar un poco a Armory.

-"Ok….."; dijo Armory aun no tan segura.

-"Aunque también tenemos el elemento sorpresa y el echo de que talvez no sepan quienes somos, y así entrar tranquilamente en donde este un buen grupo, y Pummm, los matamos a todos", dijo Flower toda enérgica.

-"Ok, veremos cual seguir cuando lleguemos allí, no tenemos tiempos que perder, vamos, ya"; dije yo como tome a Sky, y Flower tomo a Armory y nos pusimos a volar hacia la nave alienigena, encima de la ciudad, con Flower y Armory llevando sus armas.

-"Tomaremos la nave alienigena….si no vengo yo o Flower en menos de 30 minutos, escapen por el puente"; dije yo deteniéndome afuera de la ventana del segundo piso para avisarles a las demás.

-"Si, no hay problema, nosotros esperamos aquí"; dijo Kary como todas estaban cubierta de la sangre de Bloody.

No quería ni ver lo que le hicieron…..así que solo seguí a Flower como íbamos directo a la nave.

Que aun estaba con ciertas partes en llamas, pero parecía no ser para tanto, como apenas ¼ de la nave aun estaba en llamas.

-"No que estaba muy destruida?"; pregunto yo confundido como nos acercábamos volando a la parte trasera de la nave, por la zona inferior.

-"Estaba al menos la 3/5 partes en llamas, cuando la vi desde el balcón, debieron haberla estado apagado los sobrevivientes dentro de la nave"; dijo Flower.

-"Bien….sigamos y vamos directo al puente de la nave, si controlamos primero el puente, ya nos preocuparemos por que se muevan o algo más", dije yo todo serio.

-"Y….donde es eso genio….?", pregunto Flower como se detuvo en el aire, como estábamos bien cerca de la nave.

A solo 30 metros por debajo de la parte trasera de la nave.

La nave en sí es larga y rectangular, básicamente.

Pero a más detalle tiene 4 gigantes "motores" que son las que la impulsan hacia adelante en su parte trasera.

16 más pequeños motores en la parte frontal de la nave, que 8 están en un costado y 8 en el otro, y son los que a la vez lo mantienen en el aire, y escuche que son los que le dejan moverse para todas las direcciones.

Pero se ve que de los 16 distribuidos por todo el frente de la nave.

9 están destruidos.

4 en el lado izquierdo y 5 en el derecho.

La nave además en su parte frontal, en su nivel inferior, hablaron que es la sala donde aguardan las tropas y son teletransportadas a tierra, mediante 4 extraños tubos redondos que sobresalen de la parte del medio de la nave.

Luego en toda la zona trasera está más zona de carga y los motores de la nave.

Y en la parte superior de la zona trasera de la nave, esta el puente de la nave.

Y en la zona superior del frente de la nave, esta la poderosa arma de la nave, que es llamada "Lanza de fusión", que es una lanzadera que dispara proyectiles cargados con energía a increíbles velocidades.

 **(Soy pesimo describiendo naves alienigenas, pero hizo lo mejor que pude, si quieren más detalles, busquen: "a battleship in xcom cinematic" en Google imágenes y aparecerá más o menos como luce)**

-"Es…aquí arriba….vamos", dije yo como nos elevamos más, para ver por donde entrar mejor y de allí encontrar la cabina, porque solo me baso en que es la zona superior y más trasera del barco, y la única zona por donde entrar, es una justo penúltima a la ultima sala que espero que sea la cabina, y que esta se puede entrar al parecer, por una puerta de color violeta brillante y absurdamente alta, y la sala esta donde se puede pasar, esta al aire libre, es una sala con muchas cosas quemadas, pequeños focos de incendios por todo el lugar, y material alienígena destrozado, y parece estar libre de ponys.

-"Vamos…"; dije yo como bajamos hacia esa sala.

Pero al parecer, justo al tope de la puerta absurdamente grande, atravesamos un techo semi transparente también violeta.

Raro.

Esperemos que no sea nada.

Pero en fin, aterrizamos justo en frente de esa absurdamente enorme puerta.

-"Ok…es posible que la cabina este detrás de esta gran puerta"; dije yo como la señalaba.

Y desde el suelo, frente a ella, se nota lo grande que es, como de 4 metros de alto o quizás más.

-"Y como se abre?"; pregunto Sky.

-"No lo se…", dije yo como solo puse mi garra sobre la "puerta" violeta, y esta se desintegro revelando…..

Una maquina alienigena de 2 metros de alto, por 6 de ancho frente a nosotros a 1 metro de la puerta.

Los 4 nos quedamos sin habla al ver lo que teníamos en frente.

-"Debes estar bromeando….quien pone algo tan grande al frente de una puerta", decía toda incrédula, con un poco de enojo.

Yo mire decepcionado el lugar.

Pero decidí entrar y ver que la sala nueva, además de la enorme maquinaría, que estaba intacta, aunque había ceniza de incendios apagados alrededor.

Había 2 rampas en los costados de la sala, que llevaban a 2 puertas alienigenas extrañas que llevan a un nivel más superior

-"Eh…creo que esta sala es solo intermedia…."; dije señalando a una de las rampas a nuestra izquierda.

Me sorprende que hasta ahora no hemos visto a nadie.

Aunque sin importar si yo iba con cuidado y mis suaves patas traseras no hacían ruido.

El ruido de los cascos de las 3, hacían mucho ruido.

Y cuando apenas llegamos a subir la rampa.

Alguien llamo….

-"Hey…..quienes son ustedes…", decía un pony, sacando su cabeza de un agujero, desde la pared destrozada que da a esa habitación superior.

-"Somos de la mansión, Bloody Mary quería saber porque esta nave se dejo de mover y no apoya a su gente allí abajo"; dije yo un poco serio. Porque no tenía practicada aun la mentira que tenía que decir y casi lo digo nervioso.

-"Y porque ella no se comunica con nosotros por la radio ehh?"; pregunto todo sospechoso el.

Ehh…

-"Oye…..no te diste cuenta que el leviatán a muerto, estando tu en el aire?"; pregunto Flower toda seria.

-"Si….y que?"; pregunto el pegaso pirata algo confundido.

-"Y que?", se hizo la enojada Flower, "Es el leviatán….un ser que acompaño a Bloody por 25 años, esta aun en shock por lo que pasó, y solo nosotros le hacemos un favor para venir y ver como están las cosas e intentar darles las buenas noticias, de que al menos una de sus naves aun no caerá como excremento de ave al suelo"; dijo Flower toda seria y un poco agresiva.

-"Ok, ok…..es comprensible…..pasen, les voy a mostrar como esta todo"; decía el ya más comprensivo como se fue de la pared.

-"Gracias…."; dije yo con sinceridad a Flower.

-"Me lo pagaras más tarde…..ya sabes con que", dijo ella dando una pequeña sonrisa.

-"Me lo pensaré….", es lo único que respondí.

Y Flower solo sonrió, con solo decir yo esa palabra.

En fin, entramos a la sala, que tenía una sala central, y 5 plataformas bien altas, 2 en cada lado y una directamente en el fondo de la sala, todas sus "computadoras" alienigenas apuntando al centro de la sala, a una batería gigante alienigena.

Como había al menos 9 pegasos aquí.

5 frente a las "computadoras" alienigenas, y los otros 4, vigilando las 2 unicas entradas al lugar, con sus rifles en sus pezuñas.

Y precisamente el pegaso que nos vio, era uno de esos guardias.

Era extraño ver esas "computadoras" alienigenas.

Apenas entendía el contexto de lo que significaban cuando hablaban de ellas.

Al parecer son maquinas que controlan muchos aparatos alienigenas.

De la manera más simple de explicar.

De como lo hacen.

Eso si ya no se.

Y más como es estas "computadoras" son solo cosas ancladas al suelo con una burbuja transparente flotante encima de ellas

-"Como ven, la cabina quedo algo sacudida, pero no recibió daño grave, pero la mayoría de la nave sí, de los 50 tripulantes, murieron 35, mayormente por la metralla resultante de las explosiones causadas por los impactos directos de las naves enemigas, los que quedan son obviamente nosotros y los pocos que están intentando apagar las llamas", dijo el guardia que nos atendió en primer lugar.

-"Y aun se encuentra operativa?", pregunto yo con curiosidad, como uno de los pegasos que operaba una de las computadoras viene a responder.

-"Un poco…la mayoría de los motores delanteros se dañaron, así que la maniobrabilidad es tan lenta como la de una tortuga intentando dar media vuelta, la velocidad máxima de 600km por hora, se redujo a 100 por la destrucción de varias baterías alienigenas en el ataque, el arma principal se puede disparar, pero esta también algo dañada, así que no queremos correr con nuestra suerte y arriesgarnos a destruirla al usarla como está, y las armas secundarias, de los 8 cañones de plasma que teníamos apuntando al suelo, solo 2 resultaron destruidas, y están 100% operativas, como no estaban en zonas vitales de la nave, donde fueron la mayoría de los impactos crítico, y si, están 100% operativas para disparar esos cañones", dijo el pegaso de crin rapada y pelaje azul marino.

-"Pareces conocer mucho de esta nave….para ser una adquisición bien reciente…"; dije yo todo intrigado.

-"No, apenas se algo de esta nave, los geniecillos fueron lo que nos explicaron como funciona todo en palabras que pudiéramos entender, además de modificar mucho la nave para que podamos operarla con facilidad, aunque según cuenta, esta nave puede teletranportar tropas a tierra, y viajar en el espacio, pero las modificaciones, simplificando para nosotros lo que pueden hacer las "computadoras" y las nuevas armas incluidas fuera de su diseño original le consume demasiada energía, por tanto dejando esas funciones inútiles, haciendo que esto sea solo un dirigible muy rápido y blindado, nada más", dijo el pegaso todo tranquilo.

-"Mmmm….y es tan fácil de operar….que cualquiera lo puede operar?", pregunto yo con curiosidad.

-"Amigo, los nerds lo han hecho tan fácil de entender y operar esta nave, el disparar las armas y el volar se hace desde aquí, y que hasta los manuales que nos dieron para que lo leamos, son como libros para niños, con más dibujos que palabras, y mejor así, estas cosas científicas no son lo nuestro, les mostraría el mío, pero esta en mi puesto"; dijo el todo contento.

-"Oh…..", dije yo como me volteo levemente a ver a Sky y le sonrió.

Nuestra suerte por fin esta cambiado.

-"Y antes de irnos y que mi grupo y yo nos teletransportemos de vuelta a la mansión, quiero preguntar algo…"; dije yo con calma como Sky encendía su cuerno como nos íbamos los 4 al centro de la sala.

-"Si?"; pregunto ese rapado pegaso.

-"Alguna vez les alcanzo un rayo?", pregunto yo con una sonrisa, como eso debería ser señal obvia de que Sky use su poder especial.

El no respondió como el rayo eléctrico desde el cuerno de Sky le impacto en el pecho, y luego le siguió una reacción en cadena a cada pegaso enemigo que había en la sala, como se retorcían del dolor hasta quedar tiesos y tostados.

-"Eligió mi opción….aunque yo no la ejecute…..pero la eligió", dijo celebrando Flower.

-"Uff…..me moría de ganas de hacer mi hechizo especial de nuevo"; decía Sky con una sonrisa.

Como cada pegaso enemigo estaba muerto en sus posiciones, tostados y hasta echando humo.

-"Ok…..técnicamente tomamos el barco, aunque solo quedan 6…..ahora que?"; pregunto Sky con curiosidad como su cuerno humeaba un poco, pero solo le duro un ratito.

-"Mmmm…tenemos un buque alienigena con armamento operativo…..al menos los que apuntan a tierra…están pensando lo que significa", dije yo con una leve sonrisa.

Como Flower y Sky me comprendieron.

Excepto Armory, que estaba luchando por si quiera entender todos los termios que hablo el pirata en primer lugar.

-"A que llueva fuego sobre todos", dijo Sky y Flower casi al mismo tiempo.

-"Chicas….terminar de eliminar a los restantes 6, yo bajaré y daré la señal de que estamos vivos a las esclavas, aunque claro quiero que tu, Flower me acompañes, vamos a ir subiéndolas una por una aquí", dije yo con una sonrisa.

-"No hay problema"; dijo toda confiada Sky, como yo y Flower salíamos volando de allí.

Se viene la destrucción de tu imperio Bloody, jeje.

.-..-…-.-..-..-..-.

 **Uff…..que capitulo de miércoles más largo no?**

 **¿Que tal giro no?**

 **Bloody era la madre de Hack todo este tiempo?!**

 **Pues que cosas no?**

 **En fin, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, y no se olviden de comentar.**

 **Y nuevamente lamento que el anterior haya salido tan mal, pero al menos ya esta corregido.**

 **Ahora nos vemos este domingo con el escape final de la isla de Hopetown.**

 **Jejeje.**


	31. Chapter 31

_**Capitulo 31: Adiós Hopetown**_

 **Torment Sky**

 **Día De la invasión**

 **39 minutos desde la gran invasión**

 **Nave Alienigena Pirata sobre Hopetown (Ahora perteneciente a Sky y a su grupo)**

 **6:39 pm**

-"Ahora escucha, vas a ser mi apoyo, vamos a hacer esto en silencio", dije yo lentamente a Armory.

-"Aja"; decía ella algo nerviosa como asentía, aunque se quedo mirando por un momento a uno de los cuerpos.

-"Ahora vamos, vamos a acabar con unos cabos sueltos", dije yo como le indique a Armory que me siguiera al interior de la nave.

Yo sabía que buscarlos en esta gran nave iba a ser como una aguja en un pajar iba a ser tardado, pero teníamos que hacerlo para tomar realmente esta nave.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Hack Sparrow**

 **En ese momento**

-"Escucha, todo fue muy de repente…..pero me olvide las radios…..tenemos que obtener las radios para estar en contacto, tengo la mía en mi cuarto, pero tu debes recolectar la de los guardias y dárselas a todas", dije yo todo serio como íbamos bajando a toda prisa.

Era obviamente más fácil, aunque el subir y bajar para llevarlos a todos a la nave iba a ser tardado, y muy exigente, y más cuando la nave esta a 700 metros del suelo.

-"Muy bien", dijo Flower toda seria igual.

Flower descendió más antes por los muros del castillo con los guardias muertos.

Y yo ya bajando ya a donde debería ser el cuarto de Bloody.

Donde el cuerpo de ella ya no estaba por ningún lado, y la cabeza de ella descansaba en una pica improvisada con una de las patas de la cama.

Y todas celebrando alrededor de ello y algunas estaban cubiertas de sangre.

-"Chicas!"; grite yo para llamar su atención.

-"Hack volvió!"; una grito al verme.

-"Tenemos una forma de escapar!", grito otra de alegría, como esperaba a que todas me pusieran atención.

Entonces yo les hice una seña para que pararan de hablar por un momento.

-"Si, pero por el momento no sabemos como manejar la nave, pero por ahora, el único lugar seguro es esa nave, y es obviamente nuestra única forma de escape, así que vamos a llevarlas de una en una, oh, y como es una nave de batalla, más que una nave normal, no sabemos si tiene provisiones abordo, así que todas registren la casa en busca de suministros y si quieren cosas que quieran llevarse de esta mansión, pero que no sea muy pesado por favor, que yo no soy de los que vuelan muy seguido", dije yo todo serio.

-"Ya lo escucharon chicas, a lo que saben hacer mejor…a saquear este lugar!", grito Kary en una voz de mando, y todas le hicieron caso como unas empezaron a registrar el lugar y otras se iban de la habitación.

Como yo entraba al cuarto para dirigirme a mi cuarto, que además de la radio, tiene las fichas medicas de todas aquí, que medico sería yo, si abandonara los registros de mis pacientes, además, me va a recordar quien de las 13 esclavas, cuales son las 8 que están embarazadas y de cuantos meses.

Kary es la que tiene más tiempo embarazada, lo recuerdo porque ella va a tener gemelos y su panza es más grande y en cualquier momento puede dar a luz.

Pero el de las demás…..no me acuerdo exactamente en un momento así quien esta embarazada y por cuanto tiempo.

-"Hey….miren que tenemos aquí…", decía la minotauro que revisaba debajo de la cama.

Y allí estaba Clever, el esposo/esclavo de Bloody, era un pegaso de crin naranja y pelaje rojo.

El más reciente, el de agosto entro en coma, aunque le hubiera salvado después de que el ingirió el "One More Time".

Sus heridas eran muy severas para continuar después de todo y su cuerpo no lo soporto.

Clever es su esclavo más reciente, solo tiene 2 semanas con el.

Pero…

-"Un macho….", dijo la minotauro no tan feliz de verlo, como lo sacaba por una pata, ella se paraba y lo tenía sujeto de su pata trasera, como si fuera un simple peluche.

Pero el no luchaba.

Y obvio que no.

Estaba totalmente rapado…..y hasta desplumado, tiene un muñón como pata delantera derecha, tiene multiples cortes por azotamiento en la espalda, marcas de mordeduras en varias partes del cuerpo, moretones, tiene los ojos vendados por una tela bien sucia y tiene un collar de pinchos alrededor de su cuello, con una correa adjunta a ella para sujetarlo.

La minotauro al verlo ya mucho mejor, ya su cara de odio, cambió a una de lastima y entendimiento, como lo bajo hasta con cuidado a la cama.

Donde el por puro instinto, se hizo bolita en la cama.

-"Pero quien es y que le pasó…?", pregunto la minotauro sintiendo mucha lastima por lo que era un despojo de un pegaso.

-"Es Clever Field, era un pirata que protegía los territorios que tomamos de los grifos, pero por las ganas de querer algo más de dinero extra, quiso vender algunas de las nuevas armas a los grifos, pero fue detenido, y como supuesta recompensa…..según Bloody, por ser un gran emprendedor, decidió hacerlo su esposo cuando el último entro en coma….y lo que le paso….bueno, digamos que la carne alienigena que estuvo comiendo y los eventos actuales la emocionaron de más…y la hicieron cometer fetiches inimaginables contra el…..", dije yo como me acercaba a el y miraba la pata faltante del pobre.

Echa por un fetiche extremo de Bloody.

-"6 costillas rotas….laceraciones profundas en la espalda…y sobredosis con drogas por lo menos 2 veces…cuando intentaba escapar de lo que le hacía Bloody, dejando su cuerpo internamente muy dañado…", dije yo como solo lo toque….lo que le hizo temblar al pobre.

Haciendo que los que se quedaron en el cuarto, sintieran una gran pena por él.

-"Y que hacemos con el?"; pregunto la minotauro, que se llama Sally.

-"Sobreviviría si nos lo llevamos ahora, y vivirá físicamente…..pero psicológicamente…..lo dudo mucho"; dije yo con pesar, como mire entonces a la cabeza cortada de Bloody en una pica.

-"Nadie de aquí se ira cuerdo y vivirá normal", dije yo con pesar a las presentes, "Pero al menos…..podremos vivir en paz….el tiempo que nos quede en esta vida….ahora vayan, veremos como llevarlo a el"; dije yo con seriedad como lo miraba a Clever.

Como todas siguieron con lo que hicieron, excepto Sally.

-"Yo lo llevaré…..el es uno de nosotras ahora…", dijo Sally con pesar como cargo a Clever, que solo seguía en posición fetal, y lo cargo debajo de sus pechos.

-"Ok, vayan, dentro de unos minutos me llevare a la primera, y Flower a la segunda", dije yo como me iba corriendo a la salida.

Como en el pasillo me encontré a Fidy y Ben, algo sudados pero bien.

-"Oh gracias al cielo están bien", dije yo al verlos y abrazarlos.

Y ellos devolvieron el abrazo.

-"Cansados pero bien Hack, y tú estas bien?"; pregunto preocupada Fidy.

-"Si…..bien estresado, pero bien"; dije yo con honestidad.

-"Claro, no todos los días haces un golpe de estado a una tirana querido"; dijo Fidy como me daba una dulce sonrisa.

Manteniendo el optimismo como siempre supongo.

-"Y ustedes vendrán conmigo chicos, vayan a obtener suministros para el viaje que nos espera, partiremos en una de las naves que los piratas le robaron de los aliens"; dije yo con una sonrisa al final.

-"Chico…..tu nunca dejas de sorprendernos"; dijo Ben como sonreía igual.

-"Y por cierto Fidy…que tan bien se te da volar?", pregunto yo muy seriamente esta vez.

-"Querido…..estas viejas alas no han sido aleteadas en años…..", dijo ella algo triste.

-"Pero ahora que salimos, podre hacerlo las veces que quiera", dijo ella ahora optimista.

-"Bien, serán solo de 2 en 2 para subir a todos…..", dije yo seriamente, "Ahora solo vayan a tomar todo lo que quieran…..al rato veo quien va primero".

-"Muy bien Hack", dijo Ben asintiendo.

-"Uy….yo quiero el papel higiénico de Bloody…..escuche que es el más suavecito que existe….", dijo Fidy como insto a Ben a bajar para ir a las despensas de la mansión.

Ellos no quieren mucho al igual que yo, así que las pequeñas cosas son las que les emocionan.

En fin….hora de buscar mis cosas….

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **De vuelta con Torment Sky**

*Se posicionaban Armory y Sky sobre una plataforma elevada, en otra gran sala, donde en un nivel más inferior a la de ellas, como había 2 pegasos apagando con extintores un fuego en el centro de esa sala*

-"Lo bueno que como es de madera, el fuego no se esparce", dijo el pegaso de crin azul y pelaje gris como apagaba el fuego en un extraño aparato en el centro de la sala.

-"Si…pero hay muchos puntos calientes en toda la nave, que es imposible que solo 6 de nosotros podamos cubrirlas todas"; dijo el pegaso con crin roja y pelaje igual de gris como con su extintor intentaba apagar el fuego de una pared de otra plataforma de la sala.

Era una sala con muchas plataformas de diferentes tamaños y niveles, y justo ellos estaban en el centro de todas ellas, en el nivel más bajo, vulnerables a cualquier ataque.

-"Y ahora…?"; me susurro Armory como los veíamos desde una de las plataformas más altas.

-"Esperar y escuchar por si dicen algo sobre los demás…..luego, a matarlos"; le susurraba de vuelta, como ella asintió.

-"Aunque Cesco y Telco están con una labor más mórbida…..reunir los cuerpos de nuestros camaradas en la proa inferior de la nave para llevarlos a tierra más tarde….."; dijo el de crin roja algo triste.

-"Si…..perder a casi todos fue horrible…pero enterarse que de la otra nave no hubo sobrevivientes…..es peor"; dijo el de crin azul algo deprimido.

-"Si….Gil iba en esa nave, y me debía 40 bits…..y ahora supongo que nunca los recuperare…."; dijo el de crin rojo algo desilusionado.

-"Gil era el grifo más tacaño del mundo, nunca te lo hubiera dado ni estando vivo", dijo el de crin azul con un tono medio burlón, para intentar animar las cosas.

-"Si…creo que tienes razón…"; dijo el otro dando una risita simple, pero nada más como continuaron con su trabajo y hablando de más cosas que no me interesa la verdad.

-"Bien…no tienen nada más interesante que decir…."; le susurre a Armory, como cogía unos trozos de metal sueltos de la plataforma en que estaba con mi magia, tan grandes como un cuchillo de caza, aunque no se veían tan afilado como uno, si se veía su punta lo suficiente filosa como para hacer el trabajo que quiero que haga.

-"Buenas noches…", dije como me asome, y antes que se dieran cuenta de donde vino mi voz, unos trozos de metal filosos lanzados con fuerza con mi magia, se empalaron en sus cuellos.

Matándolos…no en el acto por desgracia…

Una muerte lenta por ahogamiento en su propia sangre…

Pero es lo que pasa cuando usas un arma improvisada, nunca sabes que esperar de ella.

-"Vamos…..busquemos a esos que mencionaron"; dije yo con seriedad a Armory como la indique a que me siga, mientras ella se asomaba y veía con algo de lastima a los 2 pegasos muriendo lentamente desangrándose.

.-..-.-.-..-.-..-..-.-.-

 **5 minutos después….**

 **Ahora con Hack**

-"Ok…yo ya tengo mis cosas…..y debo decir que debo llevar a la más liviana…", dije yo con algo de pesar como salía de mi cuarto.

Como llevo unas grandes alforjas llenas de expedientes médicos.

Y nada más.

-"Yo soy la más liviana…."; dijo Fidy como la veía subir las escaleras, con unas alforjas donde se veía que llevaba mucho papel higiénico…

Y de verdad si, a comparación de todas aquí, ella es más bajita, y nada musculosa, así que es pequeña a comparación de las demás.

-"Ok"; dije yo sin ninguna objeción, "Ya me llevare a una…..por si acaso!"; grite yo como ya iba hacia Fidy y la levantaba…..y de echo, con todo el peso de lo que llevaba…..era como cargar a Sky.

Una media musculada unicornio de tamaño normal.

Así de ligera es Sky, aun con su carga ligera extra….sigue siendo así de ligera.

Entonces íbamos saliendo por la parte del frente de la mansión, cuando vi a Flower entrar.

-"Flower…..ya me llevó a una, tu por mientras fíjate que te quieres llevar y escoge a una para traerla contigo a la nave"; dije yo de pasada.

Como ella asintió y entro a la mansión.

Ahora solo eramos Fidy y yo subiendo a la nave.

-"Guao….si que es enorme…"; decía algo fascinada Fidy.

-"Si que lo es"; es lo único que le respondí.

*respiro muy fuerte*

-"Ahhh…..había olvidado lo que era el olor de la brisa nocturna…..", decía ella algo nostálgica….como ya íbamos a llegar.

-"Aunque esta mezclado con humor de los incendios de la ciudad….."; dije yo todo tranquilo como miraba abajo, aun algunas explosiones sucediendo en está, al parecer la batalla aun continua allá abajo.

-"Si…..", dijo ella sin mirar abajo.

Confiaba en lo que decía.

Entonces entramos a la nave, y la deje en la misma antesala que ahí antes de la sala de mando.

-"Ok, espera aquí, y cuida mis cosas", dije yo como la dejaba suavemente en el suelo de la sala, y me quitaba mis alforjas.

-"Y es seguro aquí?"; pregunto Fidy algo nerviosa por ver la apariencia tan lúgubre y desolada que daba esta sala semi quemada y semi destruida.

-"Si, deje a Sky y a Armory, mis amigas a que se encargaran de los que quedan aquí, que son solo unos 6, así que no te preocupes, para este momento de seguro ya esta la nave libre de enemigos"; dije yo con tranquilidad.

Porque aunque no este seguro de que ya lo hicieron, estoy seguro que si se encargaran sin problemas de ellos.

Entonces alguien me abordo por detrás.

Y a Fidy también.

-"Ok…..era todo lo que necesitaba escuchar"; decía un grifo en un tono amenazante en mi espalda, que tenía su garra en mi nuca, presionándome contra el suelo, como lo sentía encima de mí.

Estos malditos salieron de la nada…o quizás solo estaban esperando en las sombras para saber que paso

-"Si, ahora sabemos porque los de la cabina no nos respondían, todo por culpa de un grupo de traidores….ahora saben lo que le hacemos a los traidores aquí….."; dijo el otro grifo que estaba sujetando de la misma que a mí a Fidy en un tono amenazante.

-"A ella no la vamos a matar…mirala…..una bonita yegua débil e indefensa…..que daño podría hacer….."; dijo el grifo sobre Fidy, que estaba por desgracia o buena suerte, no lo se, pero estaba inconsciente.

Yo por mi naturaleza grifo soy más robusto y a mi solo me dejo aturdido que me abordaran así de brusco.

Pero con Fidy…..ella…..no, además es pequeña como una adolescente pegaso, aun siendo ella adulta.

-"Ahora….lo matamos a el…..del modo clásico…o le dejamos la labor a Bloody"; dijo el que estaba encima de mí como sentía sus garras apretar mi cuello y sentir como las garras me pinchaban cada vez la piel.

-"Mmmm…se lo dejamos a Bloody mejor…el modo clásico sería una muerte muy fácil para el….", dijo su compañero sobre Fidy en un tono burlón y morboso.

-"Si…vamos a….", el grifo encima de mí iba a hablar pero….

 **Bang bang bang**

Unos disparos le silenciaron, y solo sentí su peso caer sobre mí, y su sangre salpicarme y mancharme toda la cara

-"Pero que…."; decía sorprendido el otro grifo encima de Fidy, como otro par de tiros le impactaron esta vez en el pecho, cayendo muerto encima de la pobre de Fidy.

Yo ahora solo intentaba salir de debajo del grifo que me ataco para querer ver a Fidy.

-"Hack…..gracias al cielo estas bien…"; decía la voz de Flower medio asustada como me ayudo retirando el cuerpo del grifo que me ataco e inmediatamente me abrazó.

-"Si, si, estoy bien…..pero no lo se si Fidy lo está…"; dije yo todo serio como dejaba el abrazo y me iba a retirar el cuerpo del otro de Fidy.

Pero que esta vez, me ayudaba a sacarlo una aura mágica…..

Era Kary, con un rifle aun sostenido con su magia a su lado.

-"Gracias….", dije yo como ella asintió y lo primero que hice es ver si Fidy tenía pulso, y esperando que el golpe que le dieron no la haya desnucado.

Pasaron unos tensos segundos mientras medía su pulso…..

-"Uff….aun esta viva….", dije yo suspirando de alivio.

Pero vi como se le hinchaba un poco la mandíbula.

Y al tocarle allí.

Me di cuenta que se le habían roto al tirarla con enorme brusquedad al suelo, y al ver su boca, vi que tenía unos dientes rotos.

-"Maldita sea….le han roto la mandíbula estos brutos…..y no traje mi kit de primeros auxilios…Kary, hazme un favor y retírale los pedazos de dientes que tiene sueltos en la boca para evitar que se las trague, mientras vuelva", dije yo todo apresurado despegue para volver a la mansión.

Como Kary solo asintió y camino hacia Fidy.

Y Flower solo me siguió con la misma rapidez.

-"Tuviste suerte de que no tomara nada de la mansión y viniera lo más rápido posible eh….", decía Flower intentando animarme como yo estaba más concentrado en volar rápido a por mi kit.

-"Si…pero hubiera preferido no ser tan confiado…..y evitar que le haya pasado eso a Fidy…ella no lo merecía…"; decía yo todo frustrado.

-"Acaso también la amas…..amas a todas las yeguas menos a mí?"; pregunto bien celosa Flower.

-"Yo amo a Sky….que me preocupe por la salud y seguridad de los que me rodean me hace un buen grifo, y un buen doctor"; dije yo seriamente como ni la mire.

Como rayos si quiera trae eso a discusión.

Es una yegua frágil que unos bestias lastimaron.

Como no quieres que me preocupe por alguien tan frágil?.

Y aunque a mi me duele el cuello un montón ahora mismo…..aun puedo volar, y no estoy desorientado, o sea, que estoy bien y no tengo una contusión.

Y en estos momentos debo ser fuerte para poder ayudar a todas aquí.

Flower se quedo por un momento flotando en el aire por lo que le acabo de decir.

Notándose nada seguro de lo que pensar ahora mismo.

Mientras, yo a seguir con lo nuestro.

.-…-.-..-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Torment Sky**

 **3 minutos después….**

 **Proa inferior de la nave**

 ***la densidad y por lo que están lejos del puente de la nave, es por lo que no escuchan los disparos***

*el lugar donde los otros 2 tripulantes estaban era una sala, debajo del gran riel del arma principal, y con huecos en las paredes y algunas partes del suelo donde se podía ver el exterior, donde hasta algunos cables de alta tensión están colgados del techo, y ahora repleta de cuerpos de pegasos y grifos muertos*

*y Armory y Sky están justo por unas escaleras que bajan a ese lugar a 70 metros de ellos*

-"Aquí Cesco y Telco…..ya está…ahora que?", veía preguntar a uno de los 2 tripulantes pegasos de la nave por la radio, era rapado su cabeza y su pelaje era crema.

-"Joder….no responden nadie desde hace rato…ahora que?"; pregunto preocupado el que era de pelo tan largo como una yegua, pero era semental, de crin marrón y pelaje crema, como nosotras 2 avanzábamos hacia ellos, ocultas entre los cuerpos desmembrados de sus compañeros.

Ambos se veían desarmados, como los otros.

-"Crees que fue abordado la nave?"; pregunto el de pelo largo todo preocupado como nos acercábamos lentamente, a mi no importándome tanto el echo de arrastrarme entre cuerpos.

Pero Armory la oía haciendo arcadas, como queriendo vomitar.

-"Espero que no….ya perdimos los suficientes amigos el día de hoy…"; dijo el rapado medio preocupado.

-"Y nuestras cosas….los camarotes improvisados fueron destruidos…ya no nos queda nada", dijo el de pelo largo todo desmotivado.

* **pam***

-"Cálmate ya, lo único que necesitamos es entrar en pánico ahora"; dijo el rapado como le vi darle una bofetada con su ala.

-"Pero como no hacerlo…..lo único que no hemos perdido es nuestras vidas"; decía el pelo largo todo alterado.

-"Si, pero no podemos solo huir…..nuestra tripulación…lo que queda de ella aun nos necesita…."; dijo el rapado con seriedad como ya estábamos solo a unos 20 metros de ellos y como matarlos sería demasiado fácil, usar uno de los cables que cuelgan y electrocutarlos, así de simple…..y ni lo verán venir.

-"Oh lo que queda de el…"; dijo el pelo largo algo triste.

Ok sentimentales…..vamos a reunirlos con los suyos….

*Se ocultaba detrás de una de las pilas de cadáveres como prendía su cuerno*

-"Chicos….me recuerdan?"; pregunto Armory al salir de su escondite, como se levantaba, dejando su arma de lado.

-"Y quien eres tu?"; preguntaba el rapado algo agresivo cuando la vio a Armory.

Armory!

Que rayos haces!

-"Oh…..yo se quien es….la virgen esa de la fiesta grande después de la primera invasión…..la recuerdo porque es ultra estrecha…..aunque creo que después de verla con unos minotauros en el día 3…creo que ya no tanto…."; dijo el pelo largo algo más animado.

-"Ok….es una puta de la isla….pero que hace una puta pony tierra aquí arriba…", decía el rapado todo desconfiado de Armory.

Que se había encogida ante esa palabra "puta"

-"Yo soy de la guardia costera…y vengo a darles una oportunidad…..váyanse y no miren atrás", decía casi implorando Armory.

Pero que haces en serio?

-"Acaso es una amenaza?"; pregunto todo desconfiado el rapado como ya parecía querer embestirla para detenerla.

-"No…..solo que ustedes se notan que tienen algo de alma…y no es necesario que haya más muertes hoy…ya no"; dijo Armory como miraba las pilas de los cuerpos con tristeza.

El rapado aun se mantuvo en guardia, pero ya no parece tan agresivo.

-"Porque quieres que huyamos?"; pregunto el pelo largo algo confundido.

-"Porque el leviatán esta muerto…y Bloody ya no tiene poder…..y es la oportunidad para poder iniciar de nuevo…..o seguir sus ideales hasta la muerte…..", dijo con pesar Armory.

-"Eso sería traicionar a nuestros amigos que quedan aquí si nos vamos los 2 solos", dijo el rapado todo serio.

-"Ustedes son los únicos que quedan…..la nave fue tomada por nosotros…..los que ya no queremos pertenecer a estos horribles ideales de Bloody….y la opción que les doy…es huir para empezar de nuevo…..o morir siguiendo ideales que talvez no son los suyos….porque unirse….de eso se que no les puedo convencer", dijo Armory con pesar.

El rapado esta vez si se lo vio super enojado, y decidió querer abordar a Armory…y ella no se movió.

Pero yo sí, como salí de mi cobertura, y con mi cuerno prendido, usando uno de los cables de alta tensión del techo y lo use para sujetarlo del cuello al rapado.

Que no le daría tiempo de luchar…..porque yo lo electrocute…..como al parecer el cable más cercano que elegí a el, justamente no estaba electrificado.

Y ahora, con el pelo largo allí mirando con impotencia como electrocutaban a su amigo.

Miro a Armory…..que estaba al frente casi cara a cara de este pelo rapado que acaba de matar yo.

-"Nadie más por favor….tiene que morir…..", dijo con pesar Armory, una vez más.

El pegaso con impotencia y con mucho miedo al ver a su amigo morir frente a él….

-"Yo quiero vivir…..", dijo el con miedo sin más como salió de la sala por uno de los agujeros en el casco, dejando su radio al salir.

-"Maldita sea….."; dije yo con enojo como tome la nueva arma que tenía Armory y me fui hacia el agujero por donde salió.

Para darle un tiro antes que le avise a los piratas en tierra.

-"Nooo!"; grito Armory como ella me tacleo y me tiro al suelo.

-"Armory…..que rayos haces…..necesitamos matarlos o hablarán", dije yo con enojo como ella me mantenía en el suelo.

Era fuerte cuando quería serlo esta yegua.

-"No más muertes….comprendo la de la mansión…..pero estos no…ellos son como tu….no saben lo que hacen….", dijo ella con lagrimas en los ojos.

-"Si….pero por desgracia….no hay tiempo para salvarlos de esto…", dije yo toda seria como use mi magia y me teletransporte al lado del agujero con el arma, apuntando hacia abajo el arma, buscando a ese de pelo largo.

Pero no lo encontraba…

Rayos…cuando quieren son rapidos…..*pensé toda frustrada*

-"Si lo había…", dijo Armory como se puso a mi lado y me señalo hacia al frente….donde se veía al pegaso alejarse en el cielo nocturno en el horizonte.

De verdad…huyendo.

-"Yo…..tu…..fuimos como ellos…..lo comprendí cuando nos hablaron tan amablemente al entrar en la cabina pese a la presentación inicial algo brusca, lo preocupado que estaban mientras apagaban los incendios….lo miserable que el de pelo largo se sentía al ver a sus amigos muertos…ellos aun tenían alma, al menos algunos de ellos…..estos aun podían salvarse"; dijo Armory con los ojos llorosos. "No todo el que trabaja para Mary es malo…nosotras 2 somos ejemplos de ello".

….

…

*suspiro*

-"Lo se…..pero que podemos hacer…...no podemos probar si todos son buenos o no…..nos pondríamos en alto riesgo…..y vamos a admitirlo…..yo soy la única en forma para luchar….luego solo tenemos sirvientes renegados, y esclavas que no están en forma de nuestro lado…esclavas embarazadas…para hacer más énfasis…..no tenemos el lujo de esperar a revelar la verdad a todos, y esperar que todos resulten ser buenos…..porque si, ambas trabajamos para Mary…..y la rechazamos al final sus ideales, pero no esperes que los demás lo hagan, porque yo conozco a los piratas más de cerca, muchos de ellos no cambiarán, y solo son agradables entre los suyos, y los que se quedaron en esta isla…..son los 100% leales….los que tenían una pizca de duda, son los que se han quedado en las colonias a esperar que de milagro todo se solucione….así que no por nada, estoy matándolos antes que darle la otra mejilla, que te encontraras a uno que resulto tener moral…..por desgracia, no prueba que talvez los demás también lo hubieran tenido", dije yo toda seria.

Y ahora…..realmente no quiero pensar…de que uno de los que matamos…..talvez nos hubiera ayudado.

Pero joder, años conociendo a todos estos y sabiendo lo que son capaces de hacer…

Rayos.

No dan para repartir abrazos cuando les dices que todo lo que piensas estuvo mal y sus creencias están equivocadas.

Más bien, te matan apenas les haces eso.

Y eso digo de las demás tripulaciones.

De la que yo tenía.

Era más de lo realmente aventureros revolucionarios, más que piratas.

Teníamos moral…

Muchos de estos otros piratas…se veían que ni eso tenían.

En fin, la sala estaba en silencio.

Armory toda triste, y yo….simplemente evitando pensar que talvez nos sobrepasamos con lo que estaban a bordo

Ninguna de las 2 queríamos hablar.

Y por varios tensos segundos.

Un leve zumbido empezó a sonar de la radio que el del pelo largo dejo al escapar.

-"Hola….a todos los tripulantes de la nave….somos los refuerzos que mandaron a llamar desde el puente de la nave….digan donde están y que tipo de asistencia necesitan….", decía una voz femenina por la radio.

Aunque creo que era una de las voces de una de las esclavas.

Espere a que los otros 2 tripulantes respondieran.

Pero nada.

Así que tome la radio y fui yo que conteste.

-"Aquí Sky…..si llaman por la radio de una manera tan sosa diciendo que son refuerzos, es porque ya no quedan más tripulantes a bordo verdad?"; pregunto yo por la radio.

-"No es necesario criticar…..es la primera vez que uso una de estas cosas….."; decía esa voz de vuelta algo ofendida.

-"Bien, bien…quien eres…..y donde esta Hack?", pregunto yo para terminar con esto ya.

Y a la vez agradecida de que nos hará evitar seguir hablando sobre este momento Armory y yo.

-"Soy Kary…Hack me dijo que te intentara contactar de alguna manera y no puede hacerlo por su cuenta, porque esta atendiendo a esa pegaso sirviente que también vendrá con nosotras", dijo esa tal Kary por la radio.

-"Porque…..que le paso?"; pregunto yo media preocupada, de que haya sido uno de los 2 tripulantes faltantes.

-"2 grifos pertenecientes a la tripulación abordaron a Hack y a la sirvienta…a Hack lo iban a matar…si no fuera porque la tal llamada Flower y yo llegamos a tiempo para acabar con esos desgraciados…..y no quiero pensar lo que hubiera pasado si hubiéramos llegado 1 minuto después…"; dijo la tal Sky algo enojada.

No lo digas Sky…

No digas "te lo dije" a Armory.

Solo por hoy….

-"Y el dejo que me intentaras llamar por estas radios…a pesar de que ya fueron atacados por un par de grifos?", pregunto yo toda sorprendida.

-"El estaba seguro que ya te habías encargado de ellos y que no habría problemas", dijo Kary.

*sonríe*

Gracias por la confianza ciega en mí Hack….

-"Dile que en efecto, si conteste yo, es que todo esta bien, la nave es nuestra"; dije yo toda seria.

-"Bien…..", decía Sky como iba a hablar, pero de repente para por un momento.

-"Eh….dice Hack que vengan ya a la cabina…..que es momento de planear robar los planos y conseguir a los científicos si es que se puede, por mientras nosotras aprenderemos como usar esta cosa, haber si están fácil como les contaron que era", dijo Kary.

-"Ok….vamos enseguida", dije yo toda seria como apague la radio.

-"Y…ya escuchaste…..vamos"; dije yo toda seria con Armory.

Que estaba mirando al suelo toda apenada.

Parece que ella solita se dio cuenta de que tenía razón con respecto a los demás piratas.

-"Ok…..", dijo ella toda desanimada, pero al final nos fuimos corriendo de vuelta a la cabina.

No importando hacer el ruido que queramos.

.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-

 **Hack Sparrow**

 **7:00 pm**

 **1 hora desde el ataque….**

 **En la antesala a la cabina de mando**

-"Y con ella…es…..la…última…..", dije yo todo cansado, junto con Flower como traíamos a la minotauro…..yo obviamente más cansado que Flower.

Mis alas me ardían por tanto esfuerzo físico.

Por ir y venir a por todas, y cargando sus cosas que conseguían.

Que iba entre comida, agua, alcohol, ropa, joyas, munición, más armas, medicamentos y claro está, sabanas limpias.

-"Argg…..no creo poder volar en varios meses después de esto…", decía yo todo agotado como solo me echaba en el piso.

Como ya por fin la casa había quedado vacía.

Todas las esclavas estaban aquí.

Ben estaba cuidando a Fidy….que le había podido acomodar algo tosco la mandíbula, y la había inmovilizado la cabeza con un cuello ortopédico, solo por si acaso.

Mi kit tiene de verdad muchas cosas especiales allí.

Y demostrando que solo se desmayó por el dolor y no por un trauma fuerte en la cabeza ella ya estaba despierta, y Yashira, la cebra de antes se encargo de darle algo para el dolor a Fidy mientras yo estaba ocupado trayendo a todas las esclavas con sus cosas aquí arriba.

-"Ahora…el plan…..o esta vez podremos improvisar como quiero?"; pregunto toda impaciente Sky.

-"El plan Sky….nada de improvisar….."; dije yo todo serio aun tirado en el suelo, como Sky solo se cruzó de brazos medio irritada.

-"Ok….tenemos una nave parcialmente funcional…aunque aun hay todo un ejercito 100% leal a Bloody allí abajo, no sabemos cuantos, pero deben haber muchos posiblemente o tal vez no, por si acaso igual vamos a hacer esto, así que….propongo esto….usar la artillería de la nave para barrer por completo la ciudad…..que solo queden escombros", dije yo todo serio.

-"Eso me gusta….", dijo Sky sonriendo toda feliz.

Y las demás esclavas también.

-"Vamos a ver si las que se ofrecieron a manejar la nave pueden hacer eso"; dije yo todo serio como me levante…..mis alas ardían por el esfuerzo, pero aun podía caminar y todas las esclavas que aun estaban presentes nos fuimos hacía allí.

Dejando a Fidy y a Ben allí a solas porque a ellos realmente ya solo quieren estar en paz.

Al entrar a la cabina.

Pude ver a Kary en la plataforma más alta, como la del capitán de la nave.

Y las 4 pegasos esclavas en las demás plataformas.

-"Y Kary…como va la cosa?", pregunto yo como entrabamos al lugar.

-"Bien…realmente es fácil de manejar…..puedo ver lo que hay de frente de la nave gracias a esta bola transparente…..y a la vez checa esto….", dijo ella como si fuera una pelota usando sus cascos, ella la empezó a girar hacia la izquierda, manteniéndose la bola transparente en el mismo sitio…pero a pesar de que era transparente…se veía el efecto que como si girara.

Y entonces…

La nave de echo empezó a girar hacia la izquierda…entonces ella empezó a empujar la bola hacia arriba, y la nave empezó a sentirse que subía y como subió hasta cierto tope, el orbe brillo en rojo.

Y para finalizar….ella solo con su pata detuvo la bola, y la nave se detuvo.

-"Aunque solo podemos elevarnos hasta 1000 metros, por la gravedad de los daños en la estructura…..y no lo digo yo…lo dicen el orbe, pero por lo demás, parece bien", dijo ella.

-"Y a las demás?"; pregunto yo con animos.

-"También es facil…..incluso más….con el orbe transparente es una gran mira, y podemos rotarla para apuntar al blanco, y pulsarla 2 veces para disparar, o mantenerla presionada para hacer un disparo continuo"; dijo una de ellas.

-"Y podemos intercalar entre las armas de la izquierda, o la derecha, bueno, las que estén intactas aún", dijo otra de ellas.

-"Ok…chicas, eso son buenas noticias…..porque ha llegado la hora de que nadie sepa que paso aquí, y para eso, es borrando del mapa toda esta maldita ciudad….así que Kary….pongamonos en posición de barrer del mapa esta asquerosa ciudad", dije yo todo serio.

-"A la orden Hack…..y con mucho gusto"; decía Kary como sonreía a gusto como ella giraba la nave.

Se escuchaba el leve crujido del metal cuando giraba.

Pero por lo demás….no pasaba nada más.

Así que…..eso en si, es bueno.

Como lentamente se posicionaba en una perfecta posición de tiro….una que le permitiera a todos los cañones tener tiro de la ciudad por completo.

Porque la nave estaba en medio de la isla y no alcanzaba los cañones a ver toda la isla.

-"Y detente…ya cubrimos todo…..", dijo una de las esclavas artilleras como miraba por su mira de sus cañones.

-"Muy bien chicas….apunten a los unicornios y pegasos en tierra si es que ven alguno…..no necesitamos más polizones en esta nave", dije yo todo serio.

-"Enterado…..", dijo una de ellas como buscaban sus objetivos.

-"Parecen estar celebrando…parece que hasta ya ganaron….", dijo una de las artilleras.

(Como veía como en tierra celebraban agrupados y felices su victoria sobre los cuerpos amontados de alienigenas, pese a que más de la mitad de la ciudad esta en ruinas)

-"Dejeme confirmar…"; decía yo como cambiaba de frecuencia mi radio a la pirata para poder escuchar.

 _-"Oigan…..alguien sabe porque no contesta Bloody…necesitamos saber que nos dará por patearle de nuevo el trasero a estos alienigenas"_ ¸alguien dijo por esa frecuencia todo contento.

Como más y más ponys o de otras razas discutían eso.

-"Ok…..hora de aguar su celebración"; dije yo con una sonrisa.

-"Estamos listas!"; gritaron a la vez todas las artilleras.

-"Fuego!"; grite yo.

Como la lluvia de proyectiles verdes de gran tamaño chocaban contra el suelo.

Causando enormes explosiones en tierra.

De forma continua y sin parar…por unos pocos minutos

 _-"ARGGGG…..RECIBIMOS ATAQUE PESADO!"_

 _-"DE DONDE VIENE ESO!"_

 _-"NOS ESTAN DESTROZANDO!"_

 _-"YA PERDI A LA MITAD DE MI TRIPULACIÓN, DE DONDE VIENE…!"_

 _-"NOOOOOO…..!"_

 _-"NOS MASACRAN!"_

 _-"ES DE NUETRA PROPIA NAV…."_

*ESTATICA….*

(La ciudad…..incluida las naves estrelladas en ella….eran ahora un montón de cráteres humeantes, ni incendios ni escombros, ni nada…..solo crateres…..que si estaban cerca del agua, llenados por el agua del oceano)

-"Ciudad del mal….borrada de la existencia", dijo una de las artilleras.

Como todos nos pusimos a celebrar.

-"Ok…ahora vuela en dirección al puente para estar sobre los planos….."; decía yo todo animado.

Como la radio sonó…

Intentando comunicarse conmigo.

-"Dijiste que ya no quedaba nada de la ciudad….", dije yo medio nervioso…a las artilleras.

-"Lo hicimos…."; dijo una algo nerviosa.

Como entonces alguien habló por la radio.

 _-"Que diablos están haciendo…..ya decían ellos que ya habían ganado!",_ grito una voz muy enojado por la radio, pero tenía el acento tribal de una cebra.

-"De seguro son los escuadrones especiales cebras de Bloody….."; dije yo algo nervioso.

-"No contestes…"; dijo Sky toda nerviosa igual.

-"Avanza rápido en dirección del puente…..ahora"; decía yo todo nervioso a Kary como ella solo asintió y sentía la nave avanzar.

 _-"Fue intencional no…..su silencio los delata….…..pagarán por lo que hicieron traidores, es una promesa!_ , grito de enojo esa voz.

Si nosotros no respondíamos no nos escucharía hablar después de todo.

-"Que tanto crees que nos falta para llegar al puente…..."; decía yo todo estresado y nervioso.

-"La nave esta mirando en dirección sur…para que hubiera podido disparar sin problemas todos los cañones a la ciudad, y el puente esta al oeste…..y esta gran bestia tarda en girar…..así qu minutos a lo mucho…..", dijo Kary toda frustrada también.

Como lentamente la nave giraba.

 _-"Así que vienes a terminar el trabajo ehh…bueno, no te dejaremos darte el maldito gusto….mátenlos a todos!"_ ¸grito la voz con enojo como la radio se cortó definitivamente, como vio la nave girar…..lentamente pero girar.

-"Es obvio que eso último no fue a nosotros"; dije yo todo preocupado.

-"Tenemos que ir allí ahora"; dijo Sky toda seria como miro a Flower, "Flower, llévame…..tenemos planos y niños que salvar"; decía ella toda seria como tomo la ametralladora que tenía Armory se fue corriendo fuera de la cabina.

Flower solo asintió y nos fuimos corriendo fuera de la cabina.

-"Suerte chicas…", dije yo todo nervioso.

Como ellas ya habían partido…..

..-.-.-.-.-.-…-.-.-..-..-

 **Torment Sky**

 **Ese momento**

-"Ok…..esta arma se ve grande y pesada….así que debe ser más poderosa que un rifle no?"; pregunto yo a Flower como enseguida me tomo de mis patas delanteras y nos fuimos volando fuera de la nave.

-"Si, dispara de forma automática su cargador de 100 balas", dijo Flower toda seria como ya bajábamos en dirección al puente.

-"Bien…..será perfecto para esos mal nacidos…"; dije yo toda seria como quitaba lo que era el seguro de esta arma.

No me respondió.

Ella volaba muy rápido…...usando el descenso en picada para ganar velocidad y superar a la nave.

Donde teníamos el puente a la vista.

Era uno de piedra caliza, muy resistente a los elementos y de al menos 12 km de largo, construido por Bloody con el dinero robado en todo el mundo y decorado para cuando tenga que marchar un ejercito completo sin problemas al continente cuando conquistara el mundo, ahora, ahora solo es un callejón sin salida para los civiles atrapados en el lugar..

 ***Es uno de esos clásicos, que son sin postes y cables, con arcos abajo***

Estábamos llegando al borde de la ciudad acercándonos casi al ras del camino que lleva al puente por el brusco y veloz descenso.

Veíamos a algunos civiles volver a la isla…asustados y despavoridos, como veíamos muchas explosiones bien lejos en el puente, a medio camino.

Volábamos sobre las cabezas de los simples civiles como las explosiones eran más continuas como nos acercábamos a toda prisa hacia el lugar y disparos….

Muchos disparos.

Hasta veíamos que balas perdidas les daban a los civiles que corrían por sus vidas de regreso a la devastada isla.

Sin importar si la batalla termino o no.

Al ya estar a solo 1 km de ellos, pudimos ver varias carretas en llamas, con nubes de humo elevándose en el cielo…muchos guardias costeros muertos y civiles….no solo por balas, si no quemados, petrificados y destrozados, y hasta congelados.

Con excepción de una carreta cubierta por una burbuja de magia que por su brillo en la oscuridad y entre el humo lo resaltaba de masiado…donde había un grupo de 5 unicornios dentro, que alimentaban esa burbuja protectora.

Y rodeado por solo 5 cebras, que 3 de ellas preparaban una pócima en un caldero de forma improvisada en medio de la carretera, muy cerca de la burbuja.

Como las otras 2 les apuntaban con sus rifles.

Nos acercábamos a toda velocidad como les apunte con la ametralladora.

No tenía tanto alcance con mi magia después de todo.

El humo de las carretas quemadas nos cubría.

Como apenas llegamos a un buen rango de tiro…..dispare sin pensar.

Y las balas les llovieron a los desgraciados, hasta casi agotar el cargador.

Antes que se dieran cuenta de que habría pasado….los mate a todos….

Pero no era fácil de controlar y por desgracia las balas también golpearon el caldero, tumbando su contenido encima de la burbuja.

Y esta sola se empezó a disolver la burbuja mágica.

Sin que pudieran hacer nada.

Y gracias a eso se quedaron desprotegidos, porque en plena ráfaga de tiros varias esquirlas causadas al impactar el duro piso las balas que chocaban al suelo y balas perdidas también golpearon a los unicornios que planeaba salvar, matándolos también, y haciendo varios huecos a la carreta.

-"Si….", dije yo con emoción al ver a esas cebras muertas.

*sin ver aun lo que hizo en realidad, gracias al humo*

Entonces llegan a donde estaban ellos.

Y lo ve.

-"Nooooo….maldita sea", dije yo toda enojada como pateaba con enojo el agujereado suelo entre los cuerpos de las cebras y de los unicornios muertos.

Flower no dijo nada más como miraba entre los restos y el puente lleno de cadáveres, fuego y algunas carretas en llamas.

Yo me aproxime rápido a la carreta que estaban protegiendo estos unicornios.

Que debía ser la de los científicos obviamente.

Que por desgracia también estaba con algunos agujeros….

Tantos, que apenas toque la carreta, este colapso.

Le quite su manta para ver que tenía

Y eran 4 grandes baúles de metal.

Estos habían soportado los disparos, y al primero de ellos que había recibido los disparos y ser abollado en el proceso.

Su candado también había sido destruido, y se podía abrir fácilmente.

Y al abrirlo.

Vi que tenía varios planos enrollados de diferentes aparatos, con cuidado allí dentro.

-"*suspiro*….al menos no todo esta perdido….", dije yo algo aliviada como volví a cerrar el baúl para que las cenizas encendidas no las prendieran en llamas.

Aunque me hubiera gustado rescatar a los nerds, eso hubiera sido de verdad un buen bono extra.

Entonces sin avisar ni nada Flower empezó a avanzar hacia más adelante en el puente.

-"Flower…..que paso….vistes a más cebras?", pregunto yo preocupada y con muchas sospechas viendo a mi alrededor como sostenía la ametralladora más cerca de mí.

Cuando llegue hacia ella.

-"No eh visto a los niños…."; dijo ella sin más como siguió avanzando, solo caminando.

Cierto, los niños de la academia!.

-"Vamos a ver si están bien….", dije yo como me adelante a ella, "Vamos, no tenemos tiempo que perder", dije yo como le hacía señas para que me siguiera hacia adelante, para pasar los científicos e ingenieros muertos en nuestro paso.

Talvez los niños esten más adelante.

O quien sabe…..talvez no vimos, y estaban entre la multitud que huía.

No lo sabremos hasta que avancemos primero.

Porque si regresaron entre la multitud, bueno, al menos sabremos que talvez hayan sobrevivido.

Y entonces, cuando me adelante y le llevaba varios metros de adelanto a pie a Flower, ella avanzaba aún más lentamente que yo, sin mirar hacia adelante, solo mirando en el suelo.

A los cuerpos.

Ok…..

Avanzamos varios metros adelante.

Varias decenas más.

Hasta salir del área de los restos en llamas y cuerpos.

Que en el camino vi los cuerpos de algunas cebras del escuadrón de cebras por cierto.

Me alegra que al menos los que estaban aquí no murieran sin pelear por lo menos

Pero al salir de esa zona.

Lo vimos.

El grupo de la academia.

Solo veía guardias con las armas en el suelo, abrazando a algunos de los potrillos y potrillas.

Calmandolos.

Otros estaban temblando en estado de shock y hasta hiperventilando.

Pero entre ellos…..

Había más guardias muertos…

Muchos ponys muertos…..adultos.

Y por desgracia…..algunos ponys adolescentes también.

-"Quien eres tu…"; dijo toda nerviosa una de las guardias con su rifle, una unicornio con algo de sangre salpicada en su cara, y que estaba cerca de un cuerpo de un pony adulto sin el horrible uniforme de guardia costero.

Todos los presentes levantaron la vista.

Muchos de los guardias al verme armados levantaron con nerviosismos sus rifles y nos apuntaron a nosotras 2.

Nos detuvimos al instante.

-"Hemos venido a rescatarlos…esto ya termino….", dije yo lo más calmada posible, para evitar que no reaccionen mal y disparen.

-"Rescatarnos….?", pregunto la unicornio que nos avistó primero…como bajo su arma, toda confundida.

Pero al menos, esa palabra hizo que todos bajaran sus armas.

-"Si….lo que sea que hayan padecido…ya termino…"; dije yo con calma.

-"Como?", pregunto confundida esa unicornio.

Que parece que es la única que puede hablar en estos momentos.

-"Dándole a elegir 2 cosas…..regresar a una destruida isla…..o venir con nosotros…..fuera de aquí…..y vivir de verdad", dije yo con calma.

Intentare salvarlos a estos Armory…

Si son por lo menos la mitad de lelos o inocentes que tu….

Bueno…..

Elegirán sabiamente.

-"Y que hay de Bloody, ella no se enojará, si nos vamos?", pregunto asustada esa unicornio.

-"Ella esta bien muerta…..y ya no le hará nada malo a nadie…..nunca más…..y ahora ustedes, son libres de elegir, entre volver a una isla destruida que nunca tuvo nada para ustedes en primer lugar…o venir con nosotros…y vivir una vida…..sus vidas…..por primera vez"; dije yo con una voz calmada, pero diciéndolo todo seriamente.

Todos allí se miraron sorprendidos sin saber que hacer….

O responder.

En especial los pequeños, que estaban tan confundidos como los guardias.

-"Potrillos y potrillas…pequeños de todas las edades….si son huérfanos…vengan con nosotros….si tienen padres en la isla…vuelvan a ella….así más fácil para que decidan que hacer", dije yo toda seria.

Muchos allí estaban realmente indecisos.

Sin saber que hacer aún pese a lo que dije.

Aunque por lo menos estaban con las armas abajo.

No se que diablos decir ya…para salir de este momento incomodo.

Pero entonces….Flower empezó a avanzar hacía ellos.

Muchos la miraron con algo de nerviosismo.

Estaba temiendo que agarran sus armas y le dispararan por miedo.

Pero Flower no avanzaba hacia los guardias que aun estaban armados.

Avanzaba hacia una de las guardias que era una pegaso y estaba desarmada.

Que tenía a un potrillo en sus patas.

De solo 2 años de edad al parecer.

No sabía que hacer…..

Si le gritaba les iba a alterar a todos aquí.

Por favor Flower…..no hagas nada estupido.

-"Puedo verlo…", decía Flower con la voz algo apagada a esa yegua pegaso.

-"Porque…..?", pregunto algo temerosa la yegua pegaso, sosteniendo con más cuidado al potrillo en sus patas, como si fuera ella misma la madre.

El potrillo estaba solo allí muy confundido en sus patas.

-"Una yegua no podría ver por primera vez…a su hijo…", dijo ella con la cabeza baja como estaba bien cerca de la yegua

Hasta casi llorando, porque juro que le vi una lagrima recorrer su mejilla.

Aunque espera…..

Flower tiene un hijo!?

-"Es suyo?", pregunto confundida la pegaso como vio al potrillo en sus brazos, y a pesar de que este tenía un pelaje más crema, el pelo era lacio y verde como la de Flower, pero claro, bien peinado y cortado.

Entonces el potrillo…..en toda su inocencia….solo le puso su pequeño casco en la nariz de Flower haciendo un debíl *boop*

Lo que le hizo ahora romper en llanto por primera vez a Flower.

-"Hack tenía razón….soy un monstruo por haber abandonado a mi propio hijo…..un hijo que pudo haber muerto en toda esta locura"; decía ella entre sollozos como solo se tumbo al suelo, desconsolada.

Mierda….

Yo me acerque a ella mientras estaba llorando.

En este punto ya me daba pena ella ya.

Pero ahora quiero saber algo.

-"Porque recién te preocupa…?"; pregunto yo con seriedad.

-"Por su estúpida boda….."; dijo ella aun tirada en el suelo, ya no sollozando, pero si lagrimeando, "Me hizo darme cuenta al verlos que tan felices eran juntos…..me hizo darme cuenta que lo arruine….que lo arruine de verdad…..y si quiero convertirme en alguien que al menos Hack pueda mirar sin asco…..es siendo una buena madre….aunque quería evitar sentirlo con todo lo que estaba pasando antes"; dijo ella con mucho dolor en su corazón, como alzó la vista y me miro con sus ojos algo rojos por llorar.

-"Puedes iniciar ahora….", dijo la pegaso….ahora ya no asustada.

Si no, hasta sientiendo pena por Flower igual.

Como le entrega a su potrillo.

Y Flower se sienta y lo toma en sus patas delanteras y lo abraza por primera vez.

-"Es tan suavecito y esponjocito….", decía Flower sonriendo, pero aun algo llorosa, "Lo llamaré….Hackie", dijo ella toda sonriente, casi sin poder hablar.

Hack…..Hackie…..

Realmente que esta obsesionada con mi Hack.

-"En realidad ya tiene nombre…..a todos los huérfanos que entran desde bebes les ponen nombre al ingresar a la academia"; dijo la pegaso.

-"No me importa eso…..para mi es Hackie"; dijo Flower con algo de enojo.

Como la pegaso se encogió de hombros.

Y su potrillo solo se río cuando paso eso.

-"Ohhh…es tal como yo….", dijo Flower como abrazaba a su hijo, "Prometo cuidarte de verdad esta vez….".

….

Esperen, esto me da una idea…*pensó emocionada*

-"Ahora lo ven todos…esta invasión que paso, es el comienzo de un cambio de verdad, si hasta alguien como ella quiere cambiar…..ustedes también, y el cambio inicia…..decidiendo si querer quedarse y ser miserables, o vivir y hasta tener familia en un futuro….ahora decidan, que quieren hacer?"; pregunto yo con más ánimos.

-"Yo quiero tener una familia…", dijo la unicornio esa del principio como sonreía.

-"Yo igual….", decía otra guardia.

-"Yo ya me adelante, yo ya estoy preñada…", decía otra como si fuera una noticia común.

Bien….

Esto es por ti Armory…ya no más muertes…

-"Miren…!", grito uno de los guardias medio nervioso como señalaba hacia el cielo, arriba de nosotros.

Y era en efecto, la nave flotando encima nuestro a solo 200 metros.

-"No teman…es el comienzo de su nueva vida…", dije yo con una sonrisa.

Ya no más muertes por hoy Armory…ya no más muertes de inocentes por hoy.

-.-.-.-….-….-.-….-..-.-.-

 **7:30 pm**

 **En la cabina de la nave**

-"Ok….rescataron a 35 guardias y 55 niños y niñas en todo ese desastre…eso si fue un milagro", dije Hack algo feliz al recibirnos mientras subían a todos ellos a bordo.

-"Eran 200 guardias Hack…y 69 menores de edad…", dije yo aún frustrada por lo que me dijeron cuando empezamos a subirlos a la nave.

-"Y aunque tenemos unos 4 baúles llenos de planos…..había otras 5 carretas más con más planos, perforados sus baules a balazos y luego calcinados…así que solo tenemos una pequeñísima parte de lo que estos nerds inventamos…"; dije yo aún más frustrada, "Y yo termine de matar a los únicos nerds que quedaban", dije yo ahora enojada…..pero conmigo mismo como ahora no podía ni mirarlo a la cara de la vergüenza…...

Vergüenza por no habernos apresurado para intentar salvar a más…y haber sido tan descuidada y matar a los que venía a rescatar.

No pude salvarlos a todos…

El se acerco a mí y yo aun ni lo mire.

También se acerco Armory a mí.

Y ambos me abrazaron.

-"Esos desgraciados extremistas pro Bloody causaron la masacre, no tu…..no te culpes por llegar supuestamente tarde…..saliste tan rápido como te permitiste partir"; dijo Hack para hacerme sentir mejor.

-"Y salvaste a cuanto pudiste de mis ex compañeros…..aun cuando considerabas la guardia costera un chiste insalvable", dijo Armory agradecida.

Y yo entre algo de lagrimas.

Les abrace de vuelta.

-"Por que tu mismo lo dijiste…..no más muertes….", dije yo como mire a Armory como estaba solo un poquito llorosa, y le sonreí y ella lo hizo de vuelta.

-"Aunque ellos de verdad hicieron lo que pudieron…", decía Flower arruinando un poco este momento, "Los profesores y el director de la academia eran extremistas igual, y armados que no les importaba sacrificar a los niños, tus compañeros Armory tenían algo de alma y los defendieron y como pudieron acabaron con esos profesores armados y extremistas, pero a un alto precio…"; decía algo deprimida igual Flower como traía en su espalda a su potrillo, que se sujetaba de su melena larga y lacia y jugaba a la vez con ella.

-"Lo se…", dije yo algo deprimida al conocer ese dato.

200 guardias apenas siquiera pudieron defenderse contra 30 cebras extremistas y unos 10 maestros de escuela extremistas…..

Se nota lo poco preparados que de verdad estaban ellos… *pensó algo deprimida*

-"Me contaron que a muchos de los guardias se le pidió que mataran a los científicos y a los niños…..pero todos se negaron…..y a cambio fueron asesinados, en su estado de shock e incredulidad muchos estuvieron, y tardaron mucho en siquiera reaccionar que los que antes consideraban aliados, los estaban masacrando", dijo Flower toda seria.

-"En la invasión gracias a los piratas realmente pudimos sobrevivir….y es triste reconocerlo, pero creo que de verdad eso pudo haber pasado", dijo Armory con pesar.

-"Saben que…ya no hay que pensar en eso ya…porque por fin…todo termino…..podemos irnos ya"; dijo Hack como se fue del abrazo, y dijo todo con una sonrisa como intentaba animar el ambiente.

-"honremos a los inocentes caídos…viviendo de verdad nuestros sueños, pero primero….", dijo Hack como miraba a Flower.

-"Ya subieron todos Flower?", pregunto yo.

-"Si, ya están todos a bordo", decía ella de vuelta con seriedad.

Ya se había calmado un poco mientras subíamos al barco, aunque aun estaba con los ojos rojos por haber llorado más antes.

-"Entonces Kary….sube esta nave a 700 metros y avanza hacia el este, hasta estar en medio del océano…..luego todas vayan a descansar y ver si sus hijos e hijas están aquí, y partir frescos hacia el mañana"; dijo Hack con una sonrisa al final.

-"Enterado Hack"; dijo Kary con una sonrisa, "Y no lo digo a menudo Hack…..pero gracias por todo de verdad….."; dijo Kary realmente agradecida, "Sin ti, aun seríamos unas esclavas sexuales hasta el día de nuestra muerte, pariendo niños hasta que dejemos de ser fértiles…realmente eres un buen chico", dijo ella sonriendo como las artilleras igual le felicitaron a Hack.

-"Yo chicas….estoy halagado por lo que me dicen…..pero, yo no estaría aquí, si no fuera por ella"; dijo el a señalarme a mí, "Sky….ella me dio las motivaciones y la fuerza para hacer esto posible….sin su labor y apoyo, nada de esto hubiera pasado….a ella es realmente al quien tienen que agradecer, ella fue la llama y el alma de esta revolución….."; dijo el como me miraba con mucho orgullo como venía hacia mí.

Yo aun estaba un poquito alterada por lo que paso, y todos estos halagos me llegaban mucho.

Me hacía sentir muy sentimental.

-"Y por eso Sky….es que te amo, y espero que podamos poder vivir en armonía, tu, yo y nuestros hijos"; dijo el con una sonrisa como me abrazo de nuevo, esta vez con más fuerza, "Ya por fin podemos estar juntos siempre", dijo el en mi oído.

Como casi todas aplaudieron allí.

Y yo lo abrace de vuelta.

-"Te golpearía por ser tan cursi…pero después de todo esto….te lo permito", le susurre en el oído.

-"Lo se"; me susurro de vuelta.

Nuestra odisea por fin había terminado.

Aunque mi trabajo aún no lo ha hecho…..eso puede esperar…

Equestria después de todo no se irá a ninguna parte…..

.-.-.-..-.-.-.-…-.-.-…-

 **Profesor Mind**

 **Ponyville, Equestria**

 **2:00 pm en punto (Momento de la invasión)**

-"No puedo creer que les permitieran venir a verlos…", decía yo todo enojado con la maestra de mis hijas como íbamos corriendo hacia la granja como las sirenas de emergencia sonaban sin parar.

Estábamos aún en el borde de la ciudad, muy cerca de los cañones desde que le di el aviso a Comet.

 **(Que son como cañones de la segunda guerra mundial, pero que la parte inferior del cañón es la batería enorme alienigena, y la boca del cañón termina en punta como si fuera un extraño arpón, y en la base esta la computadora alienigena que se usa para controlarla)**

Como sujetaba a mis hijas con mi magia….no había tiempo para que me alcanzarán con sus pequeñas piernitas.

No había tiempo alguno que perder.

-"Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento…pensé que eran perfectamente seguro para que los niños lo vean"; su maestra unicornio totalmente apenada, pero aun corriendo detrás de mí se lamentaba y el pueblo era un caos, todos corriendo, gritando y encerrándose en sus casas.

Como si unas casas de madera pudieran hacer algo en contra de lo que se viene….

-"Son seguros hasta donde sabemos…..contra que les disparamos eso es lo peligroso", dije yo todo serio como no dejaba de correr.

-"Lo sabia…son aburridos…."; decía mi hija Vynil con una voz triunfante.

Ella es inteligente, realmente inteligente, pero ve la ciencia como algo aburrido.

Aunque es aun una niña de 6 años, es de esperar que aun no comprenda lo útil que es de verdad.

-"Solo espera hija…ya verás que no lo son….."; dije yo como el medio día paso a una repentina noche….

Los ponys que quedaban en las calles se detuvieron ante la repentina y gigantesca sombra que cubría el pueblo.

Yo también me detuve para verlo.

Y levantaron la vista…..solo para gritar aún más fuerte y correr por sus vidas.

Y yo….solo los mire con una mezcla de miedo y fascinación.

Decenas de naves alienigenas de enorme tamaño, de al menos 1km de largo sobrevolaban Equestria a gran altitud.

Y vi que aparecieron las naves…de todas las direcciones…..pero todas en ruta a Canterlot, no atreviéndose a aparecer encima de ella.

Canterlot entera estaba rodeada, por las naves alienigenas que aun iban avanzando, pero lentamente hacia Canterlot, conté en pocos segundos unas 50 nave.

Desde ese momento…..

El caos comenzó.

Los cañones antiaéreos disparaban hacia las naves.

Como también empezaron a aparecer en las calles los alienigenas.

En esos momentos de caos mientras estaba quieto, la maestra y el resto de la clase se había ido corriendo a quien sabe donde.

Yo, yo solo supe que tenía que esconderme como los alienigenas empezaron a aparecer.

Metiéndonos yo y mis hijas a un callejón, apagando mi magia sin darme cuenta.

Eran los fortachones blindados de rojo con sus enormes armas, pero ignoraban a los civiles que iban corriendo por las calles.

Los ignoraban porque iban en dirección a los cañones.

-"Cool….esos cañones ahora no son aburridos…"; decía mi hija Vynil emocionada al ver los cañones disparando, mientras hacían un ruido curioso al disparar…saliendo a mitad de la calle.

-"Vynil!, grite yo al verla

Como entonces en plena calle también aparecieron un grupo de Vipers cerca de mi hija.

Si hacía magia ellas me dispararían, porque me verían como una amenaza.

Así que solo fui hacia mi hija que solo las miraba toda fascinada.

-"Cool….."; decía ella al verlas, como las Vipers la ignoraron.

Pero antes que se movieran.

 **Bang Bang Bang**

Mataron a una de las Vipers cerca de mi hija, por desgracia, explotando su órgano que fabricaba el veneno, liberando el vapor venenoso al morir cerca de mi hija.

-"Vinyl….."; decía yo en total pánico como agarre a mi hija con mi magia, ahora.

Como las Vipers se pusieron a responder el fuego a un grupo de agentes del ACM que venía de la calle principal del pueblo.

Ignorando por completo a mi y a mi hija.

Que estaba tirada en el suelo tosiendo por el veneno.

Tosiendo sin control, la tome con mi magia para no envenenarme yo igual y la traje conmigo de vuelta al callejón, como los proyectiles verdes y los disparos empezaron a sonar y a volar por el aire.

-"Hija….,hija….estas bien…"; decía yo todo preocupado como la lleve a mis patas con mi magia.

Y ella estaba tosiendo mucho.

Demasiado.

Pero al menos estaba viva.

-"Papi, que esta pasando, que le paso a Viny?"; pregunto mi hija Octavia toda preocupada y con mucho miedo en sus ojos.

-"Te lo dire después, por ahora tenemos que llegar a las granjas de los Apple pero ya", dije yo con un poco de pánico por mi hijita.

Que respiraba, no podía hablar por la tos, como la siguiente etapa del veneno de la viper empezaba y sus parpados se empezaban a hinchar sobre sus ojos.

-"Pero tu hermana se pondrá bien, lo juro….."; dije yo intentando no mostrarme asustado frente a mi hija, pero estaba realmente asustado.

Como la cargaba en una pata a mi hijita Vinyl y mi hija Octavia y yo íbamos con cuidado hacia la granja.

Como el pueblo por desgracia se convirtió en un campo de batalla…

.-.-.-.-.-…-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Uff…Sky y Hack escaparon por fin…..**

 **-"Ohhh si, creo que cuando dijiste que el arco de invasión duraría 4 capitulos, creo que te referiste al punto de vista de Sky y Torment no, jeje?", decía Seras toda burlona.**

 **-"Ustedes me conocen…yo no se medir cuanto ocupara mi historia…..porque aunque no lo crean, creía que iba a ser solo de 50 capitulos a lo mucho…..pero como va….."; decía yo medio preocupado.**

 **-"Espera…..50 y todavía crees que abra más…?"; pregunto sorprendida Seras.**

 **-"Pues si….después de todo, lo que tengo planeado…si que va a ser largo, y luego vendrá una pregunta que quiero que si o si respondan mis lectores más adelante, respecto a la historia, y no, no te lo voy a decir", dije yo seriamente.**

 **-"Mmm…..me dejas intrigada…..más de lo usual", decía ella realmente toda curiosa.**

 **-"Así soy yo, todo dentro de mi mente es un enigma", dije yo todo halagado por el comentario.**

 **-"Jejeje, si…..un enigma…..", decía ella toda burlona, talvez pensando en que mi mente hay solo un cartón de leche derramándose.**

 **-"No uses el poder de las referencias en mi contra", dije yo algo enojado.**

 **-"Yo puedo hacerlo porque soy tu, y tu eres poder y referencias, así que…..es un empate….un empate que yo gano porque soy la manifestación de tu mente"; dijo ella sonando algo nerd.**

 **-"Mmm…ganaste esta ronda querida Seras"; dije yo como me cruzaba de brazos….y aun sigo escribiendo pese a hacer eso.**

 **-"En fin, el capitulo y pues, lo del miércoles me gusto, toda una locura el escape, la moralidad de todos, y al final, que digas que Vinyl y Octavia son hermanas y todavía, padre de uno de los científicos jefes del ACM…..eso si no me lo vi venir", dijo Seras toda sorprendida.**

 **-"Pues cuando describí al profesor, dije que era un unicornio de pelaje blanco y cabello azul eléctrico….como ya sabes quien, jeje", dije yo con una sonrisa.**

 **-"Esa descripción esta casi al principio del fanfic…..aunque, quiero saber, porque pusiste a Octavia y Vinyl como hermanas?"; pregunto ella con curiosidad.**

 **-"Acaso quieres la versión del fandom que son como una pareja lésbica?", pregunto yo.**

 **-"Lo haces porque no te gustan esas parejitas, o porque no quieres ser como los demás?", pregunto Seras con curiosidad.**

 **-"Ambas razones, además, que parejita tiene una casa en la que una tiene todas sus cosas de un lado de la casa, y la otra sus cosas del otro lado, o sea, como que una pareja no funciona así, más me suena a hermanas", dije yo todo pensativo.**

 **-"Mmmm…..es cierto….", decía Seras igual de pensativa.**

 **-"Y alguna razón de porque dejaste que una niña indefensa sea envenenada?"; pregunto Seras media enojada.**

 **-"Darle una razón de porque no habla y usa siempre lentes tintados en la serie….."; dije yo todo tranquilo.**

 **-"OHHHHHH, si que te gusta poner sentido a todo no?", pregunto ella sorprendida.**

 **-"Si, tu me conoces"; dije yo con una sonrisa.**

 **En fin, ya como es hora de despedir este fanfic…a todos mis queridos lectores, gracias por leer este capitulo nos vemos el miércoles con ahora como el ACM trata la invasión más directamente.**

 **Se viene muertes de agentes.**

 **Y destrucción sin precedentes….**

 **Así que, prepárense.**

 **Este mini arco será…..uffff.**

 **Brutal.**

 **-"Brutal!", grito Seras como estaba con la cara transformada como la de un dragón y exhalo fuego**

 **-"Exacto"; dije yo con una sonrisa, "Gracias por exagerar mi afirmación"**

 **-"No hay problema, me gusta hacerlo"; dijo Seras con su cara vuelta a la normalidad y toda sonriente.**

 **Ok, no se olviden de comentar, y nos vemos el miércoles queridos lectores…..**


	32. Chapter 32

_**Capitulo 32: Inferno.**_

 **Agente Yellow**

 **Día de la invasión**

 **1:58 pm (2min para la invasión)**

 **Distrito de los batponys en Canterlot.**

*se lo ve a el llegando en su armadura completa, con su rifle y su espada como arma secundaria en sus costados, y su alforja con sus propias bombas, a su casa*

-"Mae, los vecinos me dijeron que no te vas a los bosques a refugiarte, por favor, debes hacerlo, la ciudad no es segura!", grite yo al entrar a mi casa.

-"No voy a ir querido…..", decía Mae como la veía atando con cuerdas un par de bombas multiusos….mientras usaba una armadura como la mía, pero sin casco.

En plena sala.

-"Pero que haces….?", pregunto yo con seriedad.

-"Voy a quedarme querido, voy a defender mi casa en donde consumimos, pari, y críe a mis hijas, y si caigo, será bajo mis términos"; dijo Mae seriamente como termino de atar un par de bombas multiusos entre sí y dejarlas en una bolsa

Una bolsa llena de bombas multiuso al lado de ella y atadas en pares.

Supongo que la clase que le gusta.

-"No hay forma de que te convenza de lo contrario?"; pregunto yo todo serio y preocupado por ella.

-"Nop"; dijo ella como me daba una gran sonrisa.

*suspiro*

-"Bueno querida…me quedaré entonces….protegeremos la casa juntos"; dije yo bien comprensivo como también sonreía, aunque como tenía el casco puesto, no me vería.

Pero ella entendería mi gesto.

-"Así se habla querido…..ahora, vamos a dar la batalla de nuestras vidas"; dijo ella toda animada, como las alarmas dejaron de sonar de repente.

Y por la calle afuera de mi casa, empezaron a aparecer por medio de teletransportación los enemigos.

Corriendo hacia el este, hacia el castillo.

Vi desde la ventana que eran 3 fortachones blindados de color rojo.

-"Mis primeras presas….."; dijo Mae toda contenta, como tomo un par de las bombas que ato, quito el seguro de una de ellas y con un poco de cuidado abrió la ventana.

-"Hey gigantones….espero que disfruten del calor!", grito Mae como les lanzo con todas sus fuerzas a uno de los fortachones que estaba solo a 20 metros de la casa hacia la derecha.

Los 3 voltearon al escucharla.

Como las 2 bombas atadas, se enredaron en la cabeza del fortachón que parecía ser el que los lideraba.

Y antes que el fortachón se quitara las cuerdas.

Las bombas explotaron en una enorme bola de fuego que los cubrió a los 3.

El del centro habría muerto enseguida, como la misma pequeña explosión de las 2 bombas le daño la armadura y el fuego le penetro dentro quemándolo con rapidez como la bola de fuego era extremadamente concentrada y se pega a toda superficie como pegamento.

Y el radio de explosión no alcanzo ninguna de las casas por lo menos, evitando así que se iniciara un incendio.

Pero los 2 que estaban en su costado estaban intentando apagar las llamas en sus armaduras sin éxito, además, que van a poder hacerlo estando de pies a cabeza en vueltos en llamas, como el fuego de a poco les derretía la armadura.

 **Bang**

 **Bang**

 **Bang**

 **Bang**

Yo decidí darles el tiro final para acabar con su sufrimiento y evitar que acabaran en una de las casas y empezaran en un incendio.

Cayendo esos 2 igual.

Como sus cuerpos y el área donde exploto las bombas, aun estaban en llamas.

-"Uy….eso es fuego de calidad…por eso me encanta la magia…es como si hubiera 10 litros de napalm en cada bolita"; decía Mae toda contenta como olfateaba el aire, "Mmm….y cuanto dura la llama?"; pregunto ella con curiosidad.

Como también se escuchaba disparos y explosiones en toda la ciudad.

-"No lo se….nunca me pare a preguntar"; dije yo seriamente.

Mientras ella olfateaba con la cabeza fuera de la ventana por un momento en el aire, su melena se le erizo un poco y retrocedió justo a tiempo antes de que proyectiles verdes le dieran a la cabeza y pasaran rozándola solamente que venían desde la izquierda.

-"Casi, jejjeje"; decía ella en un tono burlón al haber estado tan cerca de la muerte.

Como yo me fui a la ventana de la cocina para ver de donde exactamente venían los tiros, sin que me vieran

Y al ir allí los vi yendo hacia la ventana donde dispararon, 3 Vipers avanzando rápidamente hacia la casa, y justo una venía por el pasillo al lado de mi casa y me vio, pero en la posición en que estaba solo asomando no pude hacer nada y solo me metí de nuevo a la casa, luego una de las Vipers derribando la puerta para entrar a la casa, al parecer intentar rodearnos para evitar escapar.

Pero Mae estaba lista para ello.

Como entre sus patas tenía un par de bombas incendiarias atadas entre sí, y Mae directamente fue a morder a la Viper al cuello de la que intento entrar y lo hizo con una rapidez digna de una serpiente para enredar a la vez en su cuello de la Viper esas bombas, sacándola unos metros hacia afuera por el impulso, cayendo de espaldas la Viper

La Viper ni se lo vio venir como bajo su arma por un momento sosteniéndola con solo una mano, mientras usaba la otra para sacarse a Mae de encima, como la 3era Viper iba a entrar por la ventana por donde se había asomado Mae anteriormente.

Pero Mae no le dejo la satisfacción a la Viper de sacarla encima de ella, dejo de morder a la 2nd Viper, dejándole solo 2 pequeños huecos en su cuello, que no era nada para la enorme serpiente antropomórfica, y Mae dando una voltereta hacia atrás y usando sus alas para volar se fue hacia arriba, como la 3era Viper empezó a dispararle.

Pero solo por unos pocos segundos…como las bombas atadas en el cuello de la 2nd Viper que se lo estaba sacando.

Explotaron.

Haciendo que ambas Vipers afuera estallarán en llamas.

Y como solo tenían petos protegiendo sus pechos y un pequeño casco solo protegiendo su frente.

Ellas si chillaron como ardían en llamas hasta la muerte.

Pero no pude presenciar como les pasaba eso….como un par de proyectiles me dieron desde la cocina.

Más precisamente, desde fuera de la ventana de la cocina.

Había prestado más atención a la 2nd y 3era Viper que había.

Que la primera que había visto me olvide de que estaba intentando flanquearnos, y lo hizo.

Disparando desde la ventana.

Le dio a mi cuello de la armadura un par de disparos…..que solo duro unos pocos segundos también como intentaba buscar cobertura dentro de mi propia casa, como con un sonoro " **crack"** viniendo de haya afuera, termino con los disparos.

Yo extrañado fui hacia la ventana, ya con el rifle preparado.

Y lo que vi al mirar por la ventana.

Fue a Mae encima de lo que quedaba de la cabeza de la Viper….que no quedaba nada.

Al parecer solo le cayo desde al aire, de seguro cayendo en picada para más velocidad.

-"Ni lo sentí…..que buenas armaduras", dijo ella toda sonriente como vi que algunas partes del torso estaban con algunos signos de derretimiento, pero no eran muy severos y el aire al volar lo debió haber enfriado de vuelta haciendo que solo tenga una apariencia arrugada donde les impactaron los disparos, pero por lo demás esta ella bien.

-"Gracias por la salvada querida"; dije yo aliviado de que este bien en realidad.

-"Ni lo menciones querido" dijo ella sonriente, como de un brinco entro por la ventana de la cocina, "Pero prepárate…..me vieron unos voladores todos blindados y vienen hacia aca…"; dijo ella como se apresuro a coger más de sus bombas.

-"Enterado"; dije yo como me fui al segundo piso de la casa para tener mejor visión, y ella me seguía de cerca, llevando la bolsa entera.

Que ahora que lo veo bien era enorme, del tamaño de un pony que parecía que pese acaba de usar 4, aun esta llena.

Por Celestia, en serio, cuantas bombas le dieron?

Al llegar al segundo piso de solo 2 habitaciones y 2 baños, y un pasillo central que los separaba todo, con solo una ventana iluminando el pasillo.

Yo iba a la única ventana que iluminaba el pasillo, mientras Mae entraba a nuestro cuarto con un bar de bombas listas para ser lanzadas.

Como entonces uno de esos voladores entro por la ventana, rompiendo el vidrio.

Y como estaba tan cerca, decidí sacar mi espada de su funda y rebanar al entrante.

Hoja de escamas de dragón antigua….

Le corte en perpendicular, desde el lado de la cabeza y parte de su torso como si fuera mantequilla.

Casi partiéndolo por la mitad, cayendo su cuerpo a cada lado mío.

Por eso me gusta mi espada, nunca falla.

(Y mientras tanto Mae al entrar a su cuarto, por la ventana también ve entrar a un volador, que gracias a ser tan ágil como cual serpiente, salta hacia el volador y como son solo del mismo tamaño, no hay mucha diferencia de peso y el fuerte saltó de Mae lo saca por la misma ventana varios metros por la que entro el volador, aun flotando, también ella enredando en su cuello del volador el par de bombas, quitando el seguro y saliendo volando hacia arriba, el volador sabe que va a pasar y en vez de intentar dispararle a Mae, dejando que el último de los 3 voladores persiga y le dispare a Mae, se intenta sacar las bombas y lo logra, lo lanza al aire intentando alcanzar a Mae que en los pocos segundos que duro esta acción, ella ya estaba muy lejos…..pero no fue lo suficiente rápido y le explota cerca de el, y aunque la armadura le protege y el volador intenta apagar las llamas que lo cubren, sin éxito alguno….los motores que lo mantienen en el aire se sobrecalienta al punto de explotar sin que el volador sepa que hacer….)

Voy a la ventana para ver que esta pasando, dejando el cadáver partido en 2 del volador en el pasillo.

Y veo a Mae volando y siendo perseguida de muy de cerca del volador restante. Que le logra dar en algunas partes de su armadura, pero nunca le logra atinar en la cabeza.

Y no importa que maniobras haga Mae en el aire, el alien no desiste ni un poco.

Yo miro si viene más enemigos, y por el momento no veo moros en la costa.

Y salgo volando igual, pero con la espada en mi pata, lista para rebanar al otro.

Me acerco con rapidez, el volador restante esta demasiado enfocado en mi Mae como para darse cuenta que me le acerco, y en solo unos segundos más intentando alcanzarlo.

Lo hago y le apuñalo directamente en el pecho, atravesándolo por completo, haciendo que sus motores que lo mantienen en el aire apagarse, y claro, cayendo al suelo, desde unos 30 metros en el aire sobre la ciudad, muerto no lo se, pero la caída de seguro haría ese trabajo.

Regresaba mi espada en mi vaina cuando…..

-"Mmm….justo a tiempo a querido"; decía Mae abrazandome en el aire.

Y yo le devolvía el abrazo.

-"Protegiéndonos desde siempre después de todo no?"; pregunto yo medio serio.

-"Protegiéndonos desde siempre sin importar aque", dijo ella sonriéndome.

Yo solo asentí, y allí pude ver la verdadera magnitud de la invasión.

Canterlot estaba rodeada de naves que estaban por lo menos a 600 metros del suelo.

Veía unas 4 naves caer en llamas a tierra, 2 explotar con una enorme fuerza en el aire, haciendo que el cielo despejado del medio día se transforme poco a poco en uno naranja del tipo apocalíptico….como el día de la primera invasión, como la artillería en tierra les disparaba sin tregua alguna.

Pero aun había como más de 40 enormes naves en el aire recibiendo todas mucho daño.

Entonces voltee mi vista al castillo.

Protegido por una burbuja mágica de color rosa.

Recibiendo brutal castigo, de las unidades enemigas en tierra.

Que como se veía los disparos y explosiones de ambos bandos.

Los aliens de seguro no dejan de estar soltando tropas esperando sobrecargarnos, viendo los brillos de teletransporte por toda la ciudad.

Pero su objetivo es claro…..

Quieren a la princesa Celestia a toda costa y parece no importarles sobrecargarnos con contar de conseguirlo.

-"Debemos ir a apoyarlos"; decía yo seriamente.

-"Pero que ahí de la casa?"; pregunto Mae preocupada al ver abajo, con solo unos pocos puntos de calor alrededor de la casa, y a pesar de unos vidrios y una puerta rota, la casa esta bien.

-"Solo la atacaban porque iniciamos las hostilidades desde allí, si nos vamos, la dejarán en paz, es una promesa"; dije yo seriamente pero ella se quedo dudando.

Porque no puedo quedarme aquí protegiendo una casa, cuando hay algo 10 veces más importantes que proteger.

-"Que dices querida….me acompañas a esta cruzada"; dije yo todo determinado a que me siga y a cumplir mi deber, tendiéndole la pata para que me siga al castillo.

-"Eh esperado tanto tiempo para que me digas estas palabras….."; dijo ella toda sonriente y medio llorosa, como solo se sacudió un poco la cabeza, "Vamos a por mis bombas, tengo un plan", dijo ella toda determinada ahora.

Como bajo empicada a la casa, como ya la seguí para protegerla de cualquiera colado.

Al llegar ella solo entro por la segunda ventana sin romper de nuestro cuarto, y salió por la ya rota con la bolsa llena de bombas.

-"Vamos a ser que llueva fuego del cielo"; dijo Mae emocionada de verdad.

Oh cielos….

-"Vamos"; dije yo sin oponerme mucho realmente.

Como fuimos volando con rapidez hacia la zona de combate, que era en todo un perímetro de 200 metros fuera del castillo.

No dejando aparecer enemigos sin parar.

Al parecer por cada un alien que moría, había 3 para reemplazarlo.

Las casas y negocios recién reconstruidas desde la última invasión con ladrillo encantado resistían parcialmente los disparos entre ambos grupos, pero al final todo ese distrito alrededor del castillo quedará en ruinas al final de esta guerra.

Y más al ver esas nuevas armas maquinas alienigenas, que caminan en 2 enormes patas de metal y avance lento, pero con múltiples armas disparando a la vez a las murallas o en plena calle, donde disparaban unos cuantos cañonazos antes de ser abatidos, o a cubierto entre las casas, funcionado algo así a un mortero que lo que sea que disparaba, causaba múltiples explosiones al impactar.

Pero a parte de ellas, estaban los fortachones, las vipers, los voladores, todos disparando sin parar y a cubierto entre las casas intentando acabar ya con la burbuja protectora de Celestia.

Como en la zona noroeste del perímetro al castillo se veían explosiones o que hasta se veía a los aliens responder con disparos a sus espaldas.

Demostrando que hay agentes fuera del perímetro como nosotros peleando esta batalla.

Pero en la zona suroeste, a donde íbamos porque era la más cerca.

No se veía resistencia de ningún tipo.

No nos descubrieron los aliens de la zona suroeste como nos pusimos a sobrevolarlos a solo 30 metros sobre ellos.

-"Sostén la bolsa querido…."; dijo Mae como me dio la bolsa, pero tomaba un par de las bombas, "Vuela al lado mío y mantenerme siempre surtida con bombas ok…."; dijo ella ahora toda seria.

Yo asentí como ella quito el seguro de las que tenía y las lanzo hacia tierra.

Cayendo sobre un primer grupo de 3 voladores que estaban disparados a cubierto desde un tejado.

Explotándoles en el acto, haciendo que pasará lo mismo, sobrecarga de motores explotando causando su obvia muerte.

Pero no nos detuvimos para confirmarlo.

Como nos empezamos a pasear por toda la zona suroeste soltando bombas.

Muchas, pero muchas bombas.

Y aunque para el 3er par lanzadas hacia ellos ya eramos visibles para ellos y blancos de sus disparos.

Mae rompía el seguro de una bomba y las lanzaba hacia abajo con rapidez.

Estando a la altura suficiente para que llegaran a explotar a un metro del suelo.

Las bombas caían con cada pasada que dábamos a la zona, era una lluvia de proyectiles hacia nosotros abismal cada vez que lo hacíamos y se dieron cuenta de nuestra presencia.

Y cualquier volador que intentaba salir de la cobertura para intentar darnos caza.

Era alcanzado por un tirador desde el castillo.

La bolsa se vaciaba rápidamente, cuantas bombas tenía al menos ya la siento que solo le falta ¼ de su contenido.

Pero para este punto todo el perímetro al sur del castillo esta en llamas.

Donde Vipers se retuercen hasta morir calcinadas, Fortachones rodando en el suelo intentando apagar las llamas sin éxito alguno como lentamente van muriendo por como las armaduras que los protege los está cocinando rápidamente.

Los voladores son los únicos que mueren rápido, y más si están en lugares altos o volando donde las caídas los matarían al fallar sus maquinas que las mantienen volando.

Pero allí un enemigo que ni se inmuta, pese a que varios de ellos están cubiertos en llamas.

Diseñados para soportar temperaturas extremas.

Y una cadencia de tiro extrema y casi inacabable.

Estas maquinas con sus mini cañones saliendo desde sus cabezas disparándonos sin parar.

Hasta que…

-"Ahhhh!", grite yo de dolor como sentí como me habían por fin atinado a un ala, a mi ala izquierda, no tan protegida como el diseño del traje ofrece y sentí como si el disparo me lo hubiera arrancado del cuerpo, mientras caía a tierra con rapidez, soltando la bolsa de bombas en el proceso….al pozo en llamas que hemos convertido el barrio comercial de Canterlot.

Aun sin mucho control me estrelle encima de un techo de un edificio comercial de ladrillos rodeado en llamas de 3 pisos y gracias a la armadura la atravesé como si nada….pero con el impulso atravesé el 3er y 2nd piso, finalizando mi caída en la planta baja, que era una tienda de ropa.

Donde los vidrios que dan a la calle ya se habían roto por las explosiones de nuestras bombas y el calor del fuego.

Los maniquís tirados por toda la tienda y algo de ropa tirada alrededor y el humo invadiendo la tienda.

El traje amortiguo la caída lo mejor que pudo…..pero aun así mi cuerpo me duele por la caída, pero no siento nada roto, no puedo decir mucho de mi ala izquierda…..que no me la arranco por completo el disparo, solo una pequeña parte de ella, pero fue suficiente para hacerme caer.

-"Hiss!"; grito preocupada Mae como entro por el agujero por donde caí.

Y al llegar hacía mí me ayudo a levantarme.

-"Estoy bien…..pero dudo que pueda volar para salir de aquí…"; le digo como le muestro mi ala izquierda, media arrancada.

-"Te haré un torniquete rapido y nos vamos a pie, no te preocupes"; dijo ella media preocupada como buscaba en la tienda una prenda para hacerme torniquete.

Como solo veía la calle en vuelta en llamas, y algunos edificios sucumbir ante ellas, además de gruñidos de dolor desde lejos, y claro, las pocas bombas que traía dispersas en las calles, envueltas en llamas y lentamente su capa metálica derritiéndose y explotar en cualquier momento.

Espero que el traje aguante este infierno…y que exploten esas bombas antes.

-"Argg…."; me quejé un poco cuando Mae tomo mi ala herida y la empezó a envolver con una prenda de vestir blanca, como la vi con un vestido atado a su cabeza para que cubra bien su hocico, para que sirva como una especie de filtro en todo este humo.

Mi chica si que sabe que hacer cuando hay un incendio después de todo.

Aunque se la veía sudar, el calor a nuestro alrededor debe ser tremendo.

-"Vamos, solo parece que perderas movilidad con esa ala…..no seas bebe…."; decía ella intentando bromear, pero se notaba su preocupación al hablar.

-"Vamos a salir de esta Mae…tenemos que salir de este barrio ahora…"; dije yo con voz calmada para tranquilizarla.

-"Lo haremos tontito, siempre lo hacemos…"; dijo ella intentando sonar animada.

Entonces al frente de la tienda, de uno de los edificios salió una de esas maquinas, envuelta por completo en llamas, el edificio ya en vuelto en llamas derrumbándose detrás de el, pero justo a tiempo como todas las bombas dispersas en las calles no soportaron más el extremo calor y explotaron todas a la vez, alrededor de la gran maquina.

Y la calle entera fue en vuelta en una gran llamarada y parte de la tienda también, envolviendo la ropa delicada en llamas con gran rapidez y la tienda en si prendiéndose en llamas.

Pensamos que era el fin de esa maquina, tantas bombas estallando a la vez tan cerca de el, el calor debe ser como estar nadando en lava.

Es imposible que esa maquina pueda seguir funcionando!

Pero nos equivocamos….

La maquina de entre las llamas entro un poco a la tienda, se veía que toda su coraza estaba al rojo vivo….incluso derritiéndose, sus patas igual….hasta se le veía humear y saltar chispas entre lo que estaba la maquina en vuelta en llamas.

Prepare mi rifle y le empecé a disparar, Mae lo que hizo fue sacarme las bombas que tenía yo de mi alforja y arrojárselas todas.

Correr no era una opción, estábamos atrapados, y por lo que se decía de esta maquina, su precisión no tenía limites, y su arma principal atraviesa lo que sea, así que no estas a salvo de ella precisamente.

Así que la única opción que teníamos era luchar.

Y aunque le estaba dando tiros a quemarropa para matar al desgraciado, pero este seguía en pie…..como desde el centro de este se abría.

Preparaba su arma principal…..

Y por lo que escuche…..era mortal en extremo.

Era su cañón.

Todo esto sucedió en cuestión de segundos.

Las bombas no estallarían antes de que el disparara.

Y Mae estaba a mi lado…

Así que como una última acción antes de que el disparara, fue darle una patada a Mae para alejarla de mí.

No creería que esa sería….

Mi última acción…

 **BOOM BOOM BOOM**

.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..

 **Mae Shade**

Mi esposo me pateo!

*terminando a 3 metros de el*

Pero porque?

 **BOOM BOOM BOOM**

 **TZZZZZZZZZ TZZZZZZZ TZZZZZZ**

Y vi y sentí el porque…

El desgraciado iba a dispararnos al parecer…..no lo se, apenas veo por el humo que esta irritándome los ojos.

Y la razón de porque digo sentí…..

Es porque los disparos que realizo la maquina esa….le impacto de lleno a mi esposo en menos de 3 segundos

Con la fuerza tal de mini explosiones que sacudían un poco mis alrededores y sentía como me quemaba el radio de la explosión mi cara y mi pelo, más que el incendió que envolvía el lugar.

Pero fue de manera consecutiva, el primer disparo agrieto su armadura, la segunda la despedazo la armadura de pecho y su casco hiriéndolo en el proceso dejándolo expuesto….la tercera…solo digamos que exploto.

No dejo nada de su cabeza o torso…...

Nada…..

Nada de nada…*pensó devastada*

Y antes que siquiera pensara en dispararme a mí…las malditas bombas finalmente estallaron y la maquina fue envuelta en un orbe de energía eléctrica que eso si lo sobrecargo y la hizo explotar destruyendo aun más parte de la tienda y colapsando parte de ella en el proceso.

Fue tan rápido todo esto….

Fui hacia el cuerpo de mi esposo.

Ya no existía…

La mitad de su armadura que quedaba era la de la mitad del cuerpo para abajo.

Pero el como pony…ya no estaba….

Ahora era solo un lío sangriento que apago parte de las llamas de la tienda.

Y si hubiera estado a su lado….las fuerzas de los disparos me hubieran matado al estar yo sin casco.

O talvez solo me hubieran dejado inconsciente las ondas expansivas de los disparos.

Pero caer inconsciente en un infierno como este…era una sentencia de muerte.

-"Hasta el final protegiéndome verdad Hiss…."; decía yo toda desbastada y empezando a llorar.

Protegiéndome para evitar que me detuvieran en la prueba para entrar al ACM, hasta cada vez que rompía las leyes de caza me cubrías tu.

*se la veía echada al lado de lo que quedaba de la armadura de Hiss/agente Yellow, como lloraba casi desconsoladamente*

-"Oh Hiss…..nunca verás a tu nieto o nietos…..y nunca les haremos sufrir el campo de entrenamiento…juntos….", decía ella entre sollozos, como su trapo con que se cubría el hocico se empapaba con sus lagrimas…además de ya estar algo empapado con la sangre de Hiss, estando a su lado….un rato más.

 **Boom**

 **Boom**

 **Boom**

 **Boom**

-"Pero no es tiempo de lamentos….."; dije yo con determinación como me levantaba al escuchar esas explosiones a lo lejos, como se voltea y ve un brillo en el fondo de la tienda.

Era la espada de Hiss….con la funda desaparecida…..tirada allí.

Parece que salió volando por la fuerza de esos cañonazos.

Fui lentamente hacia la espada.

Sin importarme como la tienda era completamente en vuelta en llamas y el calor era insoportable.

No me importaba.

Solo fui y recogí la espada…..

Y la sostuve con fuerza en mi pata.

-"Los haré pagar Hiss…..a cada uno de ellos….es una promesa", dije yo con determinación y en voz alta, como salí volando por el agujero que aun estaba en el techo.

Y me determine en acabar con estas putas maquinas.

De la manera antigua, no me importaba.

No me importa lo que digas Comet de que mis métodos se han quedado anticuados.

Te demostrare que aun sirve tener instinto para pelear, y que la ira en estos momentos, es un buen motivador.

Al llegar a 70 metros de altura, pude ver todo el distrito comercial en llamas.

Era un espectáculo hermoso, porque se que entre las llamas están muriéndose lentamente estos malditos aliens.

Pero aun veo movimiento de entre los edificios en llamas.

Las grandes maquinas alienigenas aun estando en llamas, pensando que ya nos eliminaron a mi y a mi esposo.

Siguieron disparando contra las murallas protegidas por la burbuja mágica, pero esta, esta se notaba como las grietas que ya tenía por recibir tanto castigo de los ataques alienigenas, eran cada vez mas notorias y estaba a punto de ceder.

En las afueras las naves alienígenas seguían cayendo o explotando bajo el peso de la artillería de tierra.

Del cielo llovía los restos de esas explosiones y las naves alienígenas caían demasiado cerca de la ciudad.

Cayendo otras en las mismas montañas, que al ser muy empinadas estas se deslizaban hasta la base de esta destruyendo todo lo que fuera a su paso, trozos de bosque. los caminos y el ferrocarril que conectaba la ciudad.

Eran un espectáculo surreal que supera incluso a la primera vez.

Pero basta de admirar este hermoso caos en llamas.

Hora de ver cuantos enemigos quedan en mi zona.

….

…

Aun entre todo el humo y las llamas….

Veo….

Veo aun unos 7 de estas maquinas aun andando y ardiendo...disparando a un ritmo mucho menor que antes, al parecer por fin ya afectándoles por fin el calor extremo.

Esa era mi buena oportunidad aprovechando que su tiempo de reacción se había reducido enormemente baje empicada con la espada de Hiss en mis patas, lista para rebanarlos.

Al primero que vi estaba en plena calle, disparando sus andanadas a la muralla, pero lo detuve al pasar con extrema rapidez entre el humo, y atravesándolo con la espada de forma horizontal en su "espalda"

La espada pasando a través de su cuerpo con nula resistencia.

Porque las carcasas de esas cosas estaban parcialmente derretidas para este punto.

La maquina cayo para atrás y exploto.

Pero para ese momento yo estaba de nuevo en el aire buscando mas maquinas a pesar de que me estaban empezando a arder los ojos por el humo y el trozo de vestido que usaba como filtro para el humo ya estaba poniéndose negro por tanto hollín del humo.

Pero no me importaba, necesitaba acabar con tantas de estas malditas maquinas como sea posible.

Y asi fue, uno por uno los fui cortando.

Era fácil encontrarlos después de todo, solo tenía que buscar cualquier cosa grande que se moviera estando en llamas.

Cortándolos en el centro para intentar partirlos en 2, pero no era posible, era muy grandes.

Pero esos cortes que les hacía eran suficiente para hacerlos explotar.

Unos intentaban dispararme..….pero estaban demasiado lentos por el fuego derritiendo su coraza que nunca me llegaban si quiera a apuntar.

Pasando entre el humo y el fuego voraz de los edificios mas altos, solo chamuscando un poco mi melena y el vestido que usaba como filtro para llegar con la máxima sorpresa, después de todo con estas cosas una nunca es demasiado precavida.

Pero parece ese punto…mis ojos me ardían demasiado y mi vestido ya no filtraba nada.

Y me lo quite antes de seguir al único que queda en esta zona en llamas.

Que termino en un descenso en vertical hacia el desgraciado, apuñalando en medio de su "cuerpo" y haciéndolo colapsar.

Esta armadura amortiguo el choque, y las patas blindadas hicieron un daño extra al maldito al abollar la coraza donde le impacte.

La cosa empezó a salirle un montón de chispas y esa fue mi señal para salir de allí, y lo hice despegando con fuerza.

La cosa exploto y no me hizo nada.

Pero a pesar de que había terminado con todos….

Me sentía cansada…..con mucho sueño…..el humo…..el humo ya me estaba afectando por completo…como mis ojos ya llego al punto que no quiero abrirlos por el ardor, como lentamente…cada aleteo se me hacía imposible…..hasta que…..

No pude más….

No se a qué altura llegue…

Pero eso que más da…...caería en mi propio infierno que cause…..

Al menos…..moriré sabiendo que te vengue Hiss…..te vengue…..y demostré que de la vieja manera…aun se puede luchar.

*entonces se la ve dejando de impulsarse hacia arriba, apenas llegando a unos 50 metros…cayendo ahora de espaldas de echo, al barrio comercial que convirtió en un infierno, como también perdía por completo el conocimiento…soltando la espada en el proceso de entre sus cascos*

.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-…-.-.-

 **Nighty / Agente Blonde**

 **Torre oeste del castillo de Canterlot.**

 **Unos segundos antes de que Mae se desmaye.**

Tuvimos que romper el barandal de todo este balcón para poder disparar echados todos.

Y desde que comenzó la batalla, no dejamos de disparar, el suelo llenándose de casquillos para este punto y algunos incluso rodando escaleras abajo, como el balcón esta tan cerca de las escaleras.

Aunque nunca me espere en el transcurso de la batalla que mama incendiaria un barrio entero, junto a papa, y que yo y mi Fresh hayamos abatido a cualquier alien que quisiera impedirlo.

Pero desde hace rato mama solo con una espada a estado yendo en picada al barrio que incendio.

No quiero creer que papa podría estar muerto para este punto….

Solo espero que si hay que ser negativos, haya sido herido y mama lo haya dejado en otra parte a salvo.

Pero, ya esta en estos momentos andando ella màs lento de lo normal.

Y no me gusta…..

Entonces de entre el humo sale de nuevo de sus embestidas hacia abajo.

Pero algo anda mal…esta subiendo muy lento…

Demasiado lento, hasta incluso parece que parara en cualquier momento.

Deje mi rifle a un lado y me prepare para volar hacia ella por si sucedía lo que creo que esta pasándole.

Y de echo….paso.

Se detuvo en el aire con un último aleteo, a 50 metros del cielo.

Y yo…..yo volé hacia ella

No escuche para nada lo que Fast y mi Fresh me estaban diciendo o queriendo decir.

Volè mas rápido de lo que alguna vez hice en toda mi vida.

Yo fui hacia mi madre que caía del cielo.

Arriesgándome al salir de la barrera.

Y antes que mi madre tocara la casa de ladrillos en llamas en donde iba a caer….

Yo la logre tomar justo a tiempo de sus patas traseras, y volar de regreso al castillo.

Donde la deje al lado de unos ponys en bata en el patio del castillo.

Una de esas ponys en bata era la Dra. Clansy.

Deje a mi madre con suavidad al lado de ella.

Y yo me puse encima de mi madre.

-"Mama, estas bien, responde?!", pregunte muy preocupada a mi madre, que al parecer estaba inconsciente.

Pero la Dra. Clansy me envolvió con su magia y me hizo a un lado.

-"Quitate, que no es momento de sentimentalismos", dijo ella toda enojada conmigo como se puso a ver a mi madre.

Su armadura que era el gris estándar, todo esataba negra por el hollín del humo y en algunas partes dañadas por disparos recibidos en ella.

Pero por lo demás, parece estar ella bien.

-"Mierda….es intoxicación por el humo…", dijo Clansy seriamente como envolvió el hocico de mi madre con su aura mágica, y algo raro empezó a pasar, un aire de color negro empezó a salir de la boca de mi madre, con la ayuda de la magia de Clansy.

Y entonces.

El milagro.

Mi madre empezó a toser.

-"Ok, la salvamos por ahora….."; dijo Clansy toda seria como miro a los otros ponys de batas blancas, "Llévenla abajo a la enfermería ahora, este lugar pronto no será seguro", dijo ella al mirar la barrera que cubría el castillo.

Que se desintegro finalmente por tanto castigo.

Haciendo que ahora comience la carnicería…...hacia nuestro bando.

..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-

 **Ufff…acción pura y dura…..teniendo la primera baja conocida para el ACM.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, no se olviden de comentar, y nos vemos para el domingo, con más acción sin precedentes.**

 **Sin màs que contar, pues, nos vemos hasta el domingo!**


	33. Chapter 33

_**Capitulo 33: Examen Final**_

 **Comandante Comet Shimmer**

 **A 20 minutos de la invasión…**

 **Muralla del Noroeste del Castillo.**

 **2:20 pm**

*Se lo ve a Comet en su armadura en la muralla, mientras el resto de la guardia real disparara a los alienigenas sin parar como el campo de fuerza esta a punto de caer, y que no deja de recibir castigo, más bien, cada segundo que pasa, más y más ataques recibe el campo de fuerza, forzando cada vez las capacidades de la princesa en mantenerla*

Aunque muchos vitorearon al ver a los alienigenas en el barrio suroeste ser calcinados y completamente aniquilados haciendo que nos podamos concentrar en este muro sin problemas.

Perder uno de los barrios más antiguos y prestigiosos de la maldita ciudad, no es una maldita victoria.

Pero joder, debo reconocer que para estos momentos…..recibir el ataque de un solo lado es lo mejor como el campo de fuerza empieza a ceder.

Solo espero que no hubiera civiles en esa zona, o si las había, que no hubieran sido lo suficientemente estúpidas para quedarse allí.

 _-"Los tenemos rodeados…..no hay forma de que salgan de esta zona!"_ , gritaba uno de mis agentes por mi orbe de comunicaciones, un agente que estaba con otros agentes manteniendo a los aliens rodeados en ese barrio al noroeste del castillo, que son puras casas de nobles.

Sabía que estos aliens irían a por todas al castillo, ya no importándoles a los civiles.

Quieren a Celestia como dé lugar e intentan llegar al castillo a como de lugar, sin importar que están haciendo aparecer a sus tropas en el único sitio que tienen si quiera una oportunidad.

Porque todo el flanco este es la misma montaña en sí y nada más.

Aunque esta es la cosa, el campo de fuerza es lo único que mantiene a las fuerzas alienigenas evitar teletransportarse aca adentro.

Y ellos lo saben, no por nada ni intentan disparar a los guardias en la muralla, disparan todo lo que tienen al campo de fuerza en general, lanzas sus propias bombas, descargan todo lo que tienen hasta que les logramos aniquilar.

Pero por desgracia, por cada alien que matamos, 4 más aparecen para reemplazarlo.

Y aunque estamos aniquilando a todas sus naves.

No todas explotan en el aire, muchas caen a tierra y causan mini terremotos, destruyendo todo el valle haya abajo.

Además de que me dan informes que todas las ciudades y pueblos circundantes a Canterlot están bajo ataque, evitando así que vengan refuerzos directamente.

Las únicas ciudades y pueblos que no están bajo ataque son las costeras y una en el norte.

Todas las fuerzas incluida agentes y guardias reales vienen de haya, pero primero tendrán que atravesar los valles repletos de alienigenas que están batallando con los pocos agentes y guardias reales en la zona.

Y eso tardaría horas.

Solo tenemos a 1000 guardias en el castillo, hay 2000 fuera de el, pero están apoyando a mis agentes sanos a mantenerlos a los aliens en ese barrio noroeste.

Y la razón de porque de los 5000 guardias que debería haber normalmente en la ciudad hay solo 2000, es porque los dividí y los enviamos a proteger la artillería antiaérea, y por lo que me dicen mis agentes…ellos están teniendo muchas bajas.

Los aliens realmente están dando una enorme pelea.

No se cuantos han traído, pero han traído a muchos.

Y parece que no se terminan.

-"Comet…la barrera!"; grito alarmada Sunny que estaba a mi lado y me señalaba hacia arriba.

Mierda….me distraje por un momento no más…

*miro hacia arriba y ve la barrera quebrarse más*

Y como los disparos de los aliens no cesan contra la muralla, y que incluso…ya están bajando hacia nuestra posición.

Y los guardias ni se dan cuenta de ello.

-"Todos abajo ahora!", grite yo con voz de mando como salte junto con Sunny hacia el patio detrás de la muralla.

Como los guardias que estaban más cerca y me escucharon hicieron caso y saltaron fuera de la muralla rápidamente.

Pero los que estaban más lejos tardaron en responder, y en efecto cascada empezaron a darse cuenta y saltar…...pero no todos los guardias en la muralla a tiempo.

Como los pocos que quedaban en la muralla…no duraron nada, fueron acribillados y asesinados sin ninguna piedad por proyectiles verdes y que sus armaduras doradas ceremoniales eran como papel ante esos proyectiles.

Y eso no fue lo peor…

 **BOOOM BOOOM BOOM BOOOM BOOOOM BOOOM BOOOOM BOOOM**

Una enorme cantidad de explosiones consecutivas empezaron a llenar el patio del noroeste….donde los soldados que nos hicieron caso estaban presentes.

Las armaduras que teníamos Sunny y yo resistieron lo suficiente las explosiones hasta que pudimos crear nuestros escudos mágicos.

Y a pesar de que el ataque fue momentáneo.

Fue devastador.

La gran mayoría de los guardias estaban heridos o hasta muertos en el patio.

Con partes de cuerpos esparcidos por todos lados.

Pero la cerecita sobre esta masacre…

Fue que gran parte de la muralla del noroeste, por donde estábamos nosotros 2 fue destruida y por desgracia los escombros terminando de matar a los heridos, levantando una gran nube de polvo y humo.

 _-"Que ha pasado Comandante….los aliens ya no nos responde al fuego…y parecen ya no aparecer por aquí"_ , gritaba la misma voz por el orbe.

Como no solo contentos con eso estos malditos aliens.

Empezaron a aparecer por medio de teletransportación los aliens en el patio.

Los blindados fortachones a solo unos pocos metros de nosotros 2.

Yo no hable, solo mantuve mi campo de fuerza….y solo dispare manualmente con mi rifle al primero de ellos.

Directo en la cabeza, luego al siguiente antes de que volteara y se diera cuenta quien lo mato.

Pero el tercero que ya iba a dispararme, le disparo Sunny entre los ojos.

-"Eso fue por mis guardias hijo de puta"; dijo ella con enojo.

-"Vamos…no hay tiempo que perder"; dije yo todo serio, como ella asintió.

Y con un hechizo de limpieza, despeje de polvo toda la zona.

Y pudimos ver de la muralla destruida, queriendo entrar los primeros aliens…..

Un par de estos monstruos bípedos mecánicos.

Ambos disparamos nuestras primeras rondas en uno de ellos, hasta que se veían que iban a disparar, y nos dedicamos a esquivarles sus disparos con su arma tipo cañón.

Como sentíamos gran dolor al soportar si impacto de sus disparos.

Y eso que gracias a la batería extra de magia teníamos más poder mágico.

Pero con un solo disparo de lleno a nuestras burbujas, te drenaba mucha magia.

Pero entre nuestras vueltas en zigzag Sunny yo y nuestros disparos hacia esos bípedos mecánicos, los guardias lejos de la explosión pudieron responder a tiempo y entre varios poder abatir a esas maquinas, y justo a tiempo porque nos habíamos acabado toda nuestra munición Sunny y yo.

Como también por desgracia más y más unidades enemigas aparecían en el mismo patio.

No dándonos ningún descanso en absoluto para ir si quiera descargar y haciendo que nos ocultáramos entre un par de escombros de la muralla por estar tan al descubierto y dejar que los guardias se encarguen de repelerlos por ahora.

-"Sin municiones Comet, que hacemos?"; pregunto Sunny como el patio se llenaba de enemigos y de guardias intentando luchar contra estos aliens en una batalla campal, como nosotros 2 estábamos en el maldito medio, a cubierto entre unos escombros ahora.

-"Con magia y esperando que nuestros trajes resistan el castigo, hasta llegar al castillo"; dije seriamente como apague mi campo de fuerza y con mi magia cree una espada de energía.

Con la que iba atravesando o empalando a los aliens que estuvieran en camino como los proyectiles verdes y los disparos de los nuestros me rozaban o me impactaban, sonando como débiles golpeteos en mi armadura.

Atravesé primero a un fortachón blindado que estaba de espaldas y ya herido en un brazo, cortándole la cabeza, luego a un volador que estaba a un metro del suelo, atravesando su motor con la espada y haciéndolo explotar y una Viper que estaba al final de mi camino me disparo en la cara, pero mi traje me protegió lo suficiente como para poder saltar hacia ella y cortarla por la maldita mitad de forma horizontal.

Así llegando hacia la pared del castillo.

De donde unos guardias desde las ventanas disparaban a los aliens.

Y allí pude ver a Sunny, solo venir corriendo hacia mí, saltando el cadáver del fortachón al quien mate y saltando el cuerpo de la Viper también.

-"Gracias por despejar el camino"; dijo Sunny agradecida como se puso a mi lado.

Yo no respondí.

Como veía el campo de batalla frente a mí para saber que hacer a continuación.

Los malditos aliens tenían armas semi automaticas y los fortachones eran los que soportaban más disparos.

Haciendo que necesitaran más tiros para matarlos.

Pero nuestras armas disparan son de un disparo único hasta que aprietas el gatillo de nuevo.

Y para cuando pasa eso, ya el maldito te mato al dispararte 4 tiros consecutivos en tu cara.

Y eso es lo que esta pasando ahora mismo, ahora nosotros somos lo que estamos perdiendo más guardias que alienigenas.

Pero lo curioso es que parecen ya no llegar tantos como antes.

 _-"Aquí Comet….que alguien me de reportes sobre las naves alienigenas?_ , pregunte por el orbe.

…

Pasaba el tiempo y no respondían como esos aliens que venían ya del barrio y ya no aparecían aquí ni nos veían, más enfocados estaban con los guardias reales que les respondían los disparos, incluido Sunny, que había agarrado un arma de un guardia muerto y unirse a la lucha dejándome solo en la muralla, como se volvía a cubrir con su burbuja de protección mágica y disparar manualmente.

Esa entrada al combate fue suficiente para distraer a algunos aliens y centrarse en ella, y así los guardias sobrevivientes en el patio, rescatar a sus heridos.

 _-"Aquí agente Tree….no veo nave en pie ya…..todas han caído…repito, todas han caído o explotado"_ , dijo ella algo nerviosa por el orbe.

Eso explica porque ya no parecen teletransportarse más.

Al parecer estamos ganando. *pensó animado*

-"Atención a todas las unidades que escucharon eso, ya no hay más refuerzos enemigos, repito, ya no hay más refuerzos enemigos, todas las naves han caído, ahora solo es trabajo de limpieza!", dije por el orbe.

 _-"No aquí señor…..en tierra las naves caídas aun tienen algunos aliens sobrevivientes…._ ,", me comunicaba un agente por el orbe.

-"Ok…..hora de ayudar a limpiar este lugar para seguir en el ruedo", dije yo todo serio, "Que alguien me de un arma!", grite yo.

Como del castillo alguien dejo caer su rifle, con algunas quemaduras, pero funcional y yo lo agarre con mi magia antes de que tocara el suelo.

-"Gracias!"; grite sin mirar atrás como también hice lo mismo que Sunny y me uní a la batalla.

*sin saber de que nadie le había dado el rifle….cayo del cielo….de una torre para ser precisos*

..-.-.-.-..-..-..-..-.-.-.

 **Agente Tree.**

 **Torre del suroeste**

 **10 segundos antes….**

Estaba completamente de los nervios, desde que Blonde se fue al parecer a rescatar a su madre.

Y me dejo a mi sola con Fast y Delta, tan al descubierto en la torre.

Que por si deciden atacarnos los aliens, no podré hacer mucho yo sola.

-"Tree, levanta un escudo mágico ahora!", grito Fast toda asustada como con las fuerzas que tenía, se puso encima de Delta, como Delta estaba disparando hacia un objetivo con la mayor cadencia que le permitía el arma y su persona disparar.

No sabía porque había dicho eso.

Pero no decidí cuestionarla como eso hice, la burbuja protectora lo suficientemente grande para cubrirnos a los 3.

Y fue allí cuando paso….

 **BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM**

Una andanada de explosivos llegaron a la torre sin ninguna piedad.

Mi escudo aguanto las explosiones…apenas.

Y cuando pensé que ya había terminado, ni 3 segundos pasaron.

Vino otra andanada de explosiones.

Que me hizo ceder mi escudo.

E impactarnos a los 3, destruyendo a la vez parte de la torre y colapsando una cuarta parte de ella y haciéndonos caer de ella al menos 30 metros hacia el suelo.

Los escombros por desgracia impactándonos a los 3 cuando caimos.

Yo aturdida por la ruptura de mi escudo, Delta y Fast, obviamente porque son heridos con movilidad reducida.

Me dolía el cuerpo, pero la armadura había aguantado todo el castigo, incluido las explosiones y hasta los escombros grandes que chocaron contra mi, se rompieron al ser la armadura más dura que la piedra, mi arma igual aguanto la caída y me la puse de nuevo en mi espalda

Me levante y me sacudí y empecé a buscar a Delta y a Fast entre los escombros

Que eran pocos, como las explosiones prácticamente demolieron la parte de la torre en donde estábamos, no dejando tantos escombros de gran tamaño para lastimarnos seriamente.

Fast estaba más cerca de mí entre unas piedras pequeñas del tamaño de pelotas y no tenía su rifle consigo, pero eso era lo de menos, sus alas…..sus alas con poca protección…la armadura puede estar medio dañada y parece que amortiguo su caída, pero sus alas…sus alas están completamente destruidas, y pierde mucha sangre por lo que quedan de sus alas.

-"Por todos los cielos Fast!", grite yo toda alarmada como fui hacia ella para intentar cauterizar esas enormes heridas que tiene…..que ya no son si quiera muñones, son solo trozos de hueso expuesto sus alas.

Pero no sabía como….ni donde empezar.

-"No te preocupes por mí…"; decía adolorida Fast…, "Fresh….el es el más delicado de los 2…..debes ver si esta bien", dijo ella aguanto el dolor.

-"Ok…..ok…", decía yo toda nerviosa y preocupada a la vez, como busque a Delta entre los escombros.

Y lo encontré a 5 metros de Fast, tapado por la mitad de una puerta de madera partida en 2 al parecer a chocar contra el, lo encontré entre los escombros.

Y parece que ni si quiera se mueve.

-"Fresh, Fresh, responde!"; le grite preocupada como le empecé a quitar la puerta de encima.

Pero no respondía.

Oh no, no no no.

No puedo perder a un compañero, no ahora!.

*le quita el casco y se acerca para escuchar su respiración y sentir su pulso*

…..

*suspiro*

Es débil….

Pero aun sigue con nosotros.

Si a mi me dolío la caída aun con la armadura protegiéndome.

No quiero imaginar como a el le….

*mira alarmada entre las uniones del casco y el resto de la armadura y ve como empieza a escurrir sangre de el*

-"No, no, no, no, no, no", decía yo toda alarmada al verle como salía sangre de su armadura justo del área por donde no tiene casco.

-"Que pasa?"; pregunto adolorida y algo preocupada Fast como estaba aun cerca de nosotros.

-"Tengo….tengo que buscar ayuda…yo sola no puedo…..no se que hacer…", decía yo toda nerviosa y asustada como me fui corriendo en busca de ayuda.

-"Tree?!", le escuche preguntar preocupada a Fast como yo me fui del lugar en donde caimos en busca de algo de ayuda.

Y pidiendo a la creadora.

Que por favor no se mueran.

Por favor, hoy no.

.-.-..-.-..-..-..-.-

 **Agente Blonde**

 **Patio del suroeste**

 **Ya la burbuja que rodea al castillo fallo, pero falta 30 segundos antes de que atacaran la torre.**

-"Mierda….chica, las barracas están al noreste del castillo, y ahora más que nunca no podemos irnos de aquí, tienes que llevar a tu madre a las barracas en el norte del castillo ahora", dijo la Dra. Clansy seriamente.

Como mi madre estaba jadeando pesadamente, pero seguía inconsciente.

-"Pero…mi mama estará bien?", pregunto yo precisamente por escuchar esos jadeos que no son naturales venir de ella.

-"Le saque todo el hollín posible de sus pulmones para evitar que muriera ahogada, pero aun debe haber rastros de otros elementos nocivos, que deben ser sacados con más calma y cuidado para que se recupere y eso es haya en la maldita enfermería", dijo ella toda seria hacia mí como al menos 50 metros de la muralla del noroeste exploto.

-"Y tienes que cortar por el maldito castillo ahora"; dijo ella toda seria como con su magia puso a mi madre en mi espalda.

-"Pero….."; dije yo preocupada al ver esa explosión y como los disparos viniendo de ese lugar no se hicieron esperar, como aliens también se empezaron a aparecer en medio del patio.

-"Sin peros, no es seguro aquí para tu madre, y más si usan estas armaduras, que de seguro esos desgraciados los tienen a ustedes como blancos prioritarios, ahora ve, que este lugar ya no es seguro", decía ella toda seria como un doctor que la acompañaba tuvo que hacer una pared de energía para protegernos de los disparos perdidos.

-"Ok…."; dije yo algo nerviosa como miré la torre por donde mi Fast y los demás estaban allí, y aun parece que no fueron descubiertos aún.

Solo espera mi Fast…volvere pronto. *pensó toda preocupada*

Entonces solo me fui corriendo con mi madre en mi espalda, como entre por una de las ventanas abiertas del castillo para cortar camino y evitar la carnicería.

Como las explosiones y disparos no dejaban de sonar.

*y no sabe que una de esas explosiones….fue detrás de ella…..viniendo de la torre*

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Dra. Clansy.**

 **Por fin, tiempo actual.**

 **Acercándose lentamente a la abertura en la muralla noroeste.**

-"Mierda"; dije yo toda seria a los demás doctores, que avanzábamos panza a tierra para evitar un proyectil perdido, como vi una torre a decenas de metros detrás de nosotros estaba colapsada y con una pequeña nube de escombros levantándose debajo de esta.

Y por lo que recuerdo…..es la torre donde se habían posicionado sus amigos de esta tal loca de Nighty.

…

Mierda.

Y acababa de curar a esos 3.

Que desperdicio de esfuerzo joder. *pensó frustrada*

-"Un medico…..por favor!"; escuche a alguien gritar eso, a alguien venir detrás de nosotros.

Y vi a una agente unicornio del ACM en armadura venir corriendo desde los escombros de esa torre.

Bueno, al menos uno sobrevivió. *pensó sin mucha emoción como la ignoro*

Ella siguió corriendo hacia nosotros, como la batalla delante de nosotros amainaba y estaban de nuevo repeliendo los guardias a los alienigenas, de nuevo al barrio de los ricachones.

A punto de darnos ya un margen de acción para poder atender a las decenas de heridos tendidos en esa zona del patio.

-"Ya dejaron el patio….", dijo uno de los doctores todo nervioso, que se ofreció a estar conmigo aquí afuera.

Una pequeña panda de valientes voluntarios.

Que tuvieron el valor de ser médicos de campo en estos momentos.

Nos levantamos y nos preparamos para correr y atender a los heridos tendidos en el patio en tremenda masacre.

Como llegue a mi segundo paciente del día.

Primero en estado critico quiero decir.

Un guardia real.

Un unicornio.

Estaba con un enorme agujero en su vientre, y creo que hasta perdió gran parte de sus intestinos, y creo que posiblemente los riñones…y se le veía la columna vertebral….

Estando de milagro aun con vida.

Pero la sangre alrededor de el era demasiada.

Fue entonces que le di un rápido escaneo…..

Y entro en un paro cardiorespiratorio.

-"Lo perdemos!"; dijo una de las doctoras que me acompañaba, que estaba preparando su cuerno para darle una descarga e intentar evitar el paro con una leve descarga eléctrica directa al corazón.

-"No lo hagas…..ya esta muerto….."; dije yo seriamente como me iba a ir a revisar a otro soldado, como los soldados sanos nos empezaban a traer a sus heridos.

-"Dra. Clansy, por favor venga, necesito su ayuda"; me imploraba esta agente unicornio como por fin nos alcanzó.

-"Lo siento chica….pero aquí me necesitan más"; dije yo toda seria y nada ególatra esta vez, como encendía mi cuerno y examinaba al siguiente herido.

Como había una yegua pegaso que había perdido su pata de manera literal.

Los disparos que recibió, le desintegraron por completo su pata izquierda, por unos centímetros casi llegando hasta el hombro.

-"Es su única herida….perdida de sangre leve…que alguien lo curé mientras veo a otro", dije yo seriamente a mis compañeros doctores.

Que estaban con sus propios pacientes.

Demasiados ocupados para tratar a est.

-"Mmm…bien, lo haré yo"; dije yo como preparaba mi cuerno para cauterizar la herida.

-"Pero están muy delicados, no puedo traerlos aquí", dijo esta agente toda triste y desesperada.

-"Describe sus heridas, y talvez lo piense"; dije yo como terminaba de cicatrizar esa pata de la guardia herida como mantuve mi cuerno lleno de energía como solo tuve que cambiar de hechizo .y pasar al siguiente herido.

Pony tierra macho.

Con el maldito casco de oro derritiéndose y fundiéndose en su cráneo….quemaduras de 3er grado en la cabeza, con una pequeña parte de su cerebro en el lado izquierdo de su cabeza, expuesto y al cual le cae oro derretido.

E increíblemente….aun vive.

Pero si no hago algo morirá en un minuto.

(Un diagnostico de solo 5 segundos prácticamente, así de rápida es)

-"Son Fresh y Quickie, están heridos entre los escombros, Quickie ha perdido sus alas completamente y Fresh no se, solo se que esta perdiendo mucha sangre y esta inconsciente"; dijo esta agente toda preocupada.

-"Salieron a combatir con heridas graves…..si su deseo era morir, pues quien soy yo para negarlo"; decía yo como quitaba el casco lentamente de la cabeza del soldado.

Aguanto al parecer unos disparos de esos proyectiles calientes.

Pero no lo suficientemente bien.

Y se convirtió solo en metal fundido que lo mata lentamente.

Porque apenas se lo quite, todo su cráneo estaba quemado.

-"Ellos no quería salir, fueron convencidos por la maldita loca de Nighty para salir…ellos no quieren morir"; dijo esta unicornio media enojada ahora.

-"Bien…..busca a alguien que los traiga, porque de aquí, no me muevo"; dije yo como entre los botiquines que trajimos busque los vendajes esteriles y los desinfectantes para evitar que entre más germenes al cerebro expuesto y cauterizaba las venas abiertas para evitar que siguiera desangrándose.

-"Y eso no los herirá más?", pregunto esa unicornio toda preocupada.

-"Van a morir si no los traes, así que no tienes más opción que traerlos pero con cuidado"; dije yo como terminaba de cubrir la herida expuesta.

Ella no dijo nada, solo se fue a buscar ayuda.

-"Un herido critico para la sala de operaciones ahora, que guardias vengan a llevárselo!", grite yo al terminar rápidamente con el.

Como un guardia unicornio lo tomo con cuidado con su magia y se lo empezó a llevar.

Al ver al guardia unicornio llevarse al pony con la herida en la cabeza.

Veo la cantidad de heridos que llegan hacia nosotros.

Los únicos 5 medicos de campo aquí afuera.

Como no dejan de llegar heridos.

Esto si es un reto….. *pensó media animada por la presión extra, y no pudo evitar sonreír*

.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **5 minutos después…**

-"Aquí están….ahora por favor…ayudalos"; decía esta agente rogándome.

Cuando estaba atendiendo a una guardia unicornio que había perdido sus patas traseras.

-"Bien…..dejame un segundo aquí….."; decía yo como terminaba de cauterizar las heridas y que ahora sean solo 2 par de muñones a la pobre unicornio que le habíamos dado anestesia para que aguante el dolor.

-"Ambos han perdido mucha sangre…..", decía esta agente toda preocupada al presentarme a los 2 heridos que trajo.

Los puso en el suelo, juntos a los 2.

-"Cuando volví Quickie estaba inconsciente…"; decía la unicornio en armadura toda preocupada.

Yo con mi cuerno entonces empecé a examinarla, a pesar de la obvia lesión en las alas, que parecía ya no brotar sangre.

Lo que significa…

-"Sáquenle la armadura ahora!"; grite yo como la otra unicornio con desesperación y en pánico puro lo hizo.

Le quito el casco y estaba técnicamente bien.

Pero cuando llegó a sacarle la mitad delantera de la armadura…..

Su espalda estaba empapada en sangre.

Y el área de su pecho donde se había herido con anterioridad, estaba de color violeta.

Lo que solo significa una cosa…

-"Los ligamentos y músculos nuevos en su pecho se han dañado al punto de la ruptura y además de la hemorragia causada por perder las alas, también tiene una hemorragia interna…."; dije yo como le examinaba mejor con mi magia, ahora sin la armadura, que esta me causaba mucha interferencia y no me dejaba saber si seguía viva o no, como vi que le empezaba a salir sangre de la boca.

….

….

Solo me pasé al otro para ver si todavía tenía salvación.

-"Y…..porque no la atiendes…."; decía esta unicornio toda alterada.

Como yo la ignoré y me fui a atender al otro.

El otro también tenía una hemorragia masiva interna…pero a diferencia de la otra….

*antes que pudiera analizarlo mejor, la unicornio la agarro con su magia y la trajo hacia ella para hablar cara a cara*

-"Porque no la atiendes?!"; pregunto con desesperación.

-"Porque esta muerta, desde hace 2 minutos, ahogada en su propia sangre como la hemorragia interna era en su cavidad toraxica…"; dije yo toda seria.

Como ella me soltó.

-"Pues haz algo, leí que al menos pueden revivir a alguien entr minutos después de un ataque cardiaco…"; decía ella creo que entre lagrimas y en desesperación.

-"Si, ataque cardiaco, pero aquí estamos hablando de que ella ya no tiene sangre…y tardare un poco en cauterizar todas sus heridas y peor, hacer una transfusión de sangre improvisada de emergencia y para cuando decida intentar reiniciar su corazón…su cerebro estará muerto y vivirá….en estado vegetal…..así que si me disculpas, prefiero salvar a uno que al menos se aferra por poco a la vida.."; dije yo toda seria como regrese al agente Delta, que si que estaba grave, pero salvable.

No es mi culpa que la combinación de heridas externas e internas en la agente Fast hayan terminado con su vida más rápido.

Pero mientras trataba al agente Delta.

La otra agente se sentó frente al cuerpo ya sin vida de la agente Fast.

Como la batalla…..se escuchaba pronta a acabar en la ciudad.

Como las explosiones y los disparos lentamente amenoraban.

.-..-..-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-..-.-.-..-…-…

 **Comandante Comet Shimmer**

 **10 min después…..**

-"Vamos, tenemos esto ya ganado!"; grite yo como avanzábamos entre las mansiones semi destruidas de los nobles.

A unos últimos 4 fortachones blindados y heridos que corrían en busca de protección dentro de una de las mansiones.

Cuando intentaban entrar por la puerta principal de una mansión, esta exploto desde el interior, mandandolos a volar y aunque suene poco honorable.

Los guardias que nos seguían a mi y a Sunny, aprovecharon y les dispararon aun estando ellos aturdidos en el suelo, terminado así el trabajo.

Y de la puerta de la mansión.

Era nada menos que el Sr. Green.

Con la versión anterior de las armaduras del ACM y su cuerno cargado.

-"Parece que lograste sobrevivir viejo", dije yo con una sonrisa.

-"Quien crees que comandaba con eficacia desde fuera a los agentes…"; dijo el Sr. Green con una sonrisa de vuelta como apagaba su cuerno.

-"Esos serían todos?"; pregunto yo.

-"Si, porque de este lado no hay más", dijo el Sr. Green todo serio.

-"Entonces ya termino?"; pregunto Sunny.

Yo solo miraba el cielo sin naves alienigenas ya…

-"Pues aquí si…aun falta abajo en el valle, por lo que me dijeron aun hay…."; estaba hablando cuando mi orbe de comunicaciones empezó a sonar.

-"Un minuto…"; dije yo como conteste.

 _-"Se acerca una nueva nave…esta es más grande que las anteriores…y es más redondeada….desde el este, dejando refuerzos enemigos en Manehattan y subiendo hace 3 minutos, recién hemos podido comunicarlo…aquí agente Zero de Manehattan reportando"_ , decía uno de mis agentes.

-"Mierda….parece que esto no ha terminado…"; dije yo preocupado como una sombra se estaba cayendo sobre nosotros.

-"Te parece…"; dijo Sunny como señalo hacia arriba.

Y la veo.

Una enorme nave redondeada pero con varios postes en su parte inferior de gran tamaño como si fuera una enorme medusa metálica descendía lentamente sobre la ciudad, y en su parte inferior veía que empezaba a formarse un orbe brillante de color violeta.

Pero lo raro es que nadie le estaba disparando, o sea los artilleros.

 _-"No se si siguen vivos artilleros…..pero si lo están, dispararle al entrante!"_ , grite yo por el orbe como cambie la frecuencia del orbe para que me pudieran escuchar ellos.

Los disparos no se hicieron esperar.

Y vi que de verdad aun quedaban artilleros.

Y desde todo el noroeste y suroeste la artillería antiaérea le impactaba a la nave extraña, pero esta ni se inmutaba, a pesar de que le estábamos destruyendo la parte trasera de esta.

Pero entonces, el orbe brillante debajo de el, que creía que era un extraño motor.

No lo era.

Era un arma.

Un arma en forma de rayo que salió disparada hacia tierra….más precisamente en dirección a nuestros artilleros.

El maldito rayo de varios metros de circunferencia hizo una media luna perfecta destruyendo a todos los antiaéreos que podían darle y que no eran bloqueados por el otro lado por la montaña.

Lo se…..porque una vez que termino el rayo, ya no había más disparos de artillería.

 _-"Artilleros respondan, artilleros respondan!"_ , grite yo medio asustado por el orbe.

Pero no respondían.

 _-"Aquí agente Arce…..de Ponyville…..la nave extraña los aniquilo a todos….la línea defensiva fue destruida!_ ", gritaba un agente por el orbe.

El único que me respondió.

-"Mierda…."; dije yo como mire hacia arriba como ese orbe brillante que tenía la nave lentamente se apagaba hasta quedar en nada, y la nave solo se quedo allá arriba, flotando

-"Ahora que mierda hacemos.."; dije yo realmente preocupado.

.-..-.-..-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.

 **Capitana Sunny Heart**

 **Hace unos momentos…..**

-"Te parece…..", decía yo al señalar hacia arriba.

Como de repente alguien me empezó a hablar.

 _-"Si….si, ustedes realmente han superado nuestras expectativas….",_ decía una voz áspera y siniestra que estaba en mi cabeza, pero era una voz extrañamente familiar, " _…tu especialmente….has logrado un vinculo artificial con uno de los nuestros, un vinculo tal que nos permite contactarte en estos momentos…..como si fueras uno de nosotros….…realmente su raza no deja de sorprendernos….y más sabiendo que ustedes fueron los que hicieron esos cambios…..…su princesa no hizo nada…y aunque sea poder puro…no sirve de nada si la simbiosis con nosotros podría ser nula…..pero tu has demostrado que si es posible…y con el enfoque correcto, crear una simbiosis de ADN perfecta Etereo…..humano…..pony…..para que nosotros podamos cumplir nuestro destino"_ , decía esa voz siniestra, que nadie al parecer parecía escuchar.

-"Cual es su destino?", pregunto yo por primera vez.

Dejando de ser por fin una espectadora.

 _-"Combatir una amenaza que sus mentes no podrían comprender, y que nosotros somos los únicos que podemos hacerlo….pero nuestros cuerpos no duraran para cuando el momento llegue…necesitamos tener un cuerpo físico perfecto…y aunque tu princesa cumple con tener un cuerpo perfecto y acondicionado para nuestro gran poder…..y hasta mucho más….ustedes también tienen el potencial de ser dignos de ser usados por nosotros por una causa mayor, y tener aun más maleables su ADN que la de un Alicornio, que talvez nos tomaría varios siglos desentrañar el ADN alicornio…..y nosotros no tenemos ese tiempo….."_ , decía esa voz en mi cabeza.

-"Estas diciendo que la muerte de unos miles o hasta millones de seres, la esclavitud de otras razas y sus respectivas conquistas, para conseguir el ADN perfecto para supuestamente combatir a una gran amenaza…tiene justificación…..y que estas pidiendo que vayamos contigo de forma voluntaria….después de causar tanto dolor y sufrimiento a nosotros", dije yo toda indignada en voz alta.

No importarme si los demás a mi alrededor me ve raro.

 _-"Ustedes no tienen esa opción, nadie la tiene, ustedes no tienen voz ni voto….y si alababa sus hazañas, es por mera fascinación científica...y para probar de verdad si ustedes son dignos….…y nada más…..…ven pacíficamente….o la ciudad en donde están….será un cráter…en menos de 1 hora….para su prueba final…..se enfrentaran solo ustedes a nosotros…..si traen a su princesa….no solo destruiremos esta ciudad…comenzara una invasión global….y tomaremos el ADN que nos corresponde por derecho….…..por la fuerza…...como debió ser"_ , dijo esa voz siniestra, y esta vez fue lo último que dijo como sentí mi cabeza tranquila de nuevo.

-"Sunny…..Sunny por un demonio reacciona"; decía Comet todo irritado como me estaba sacudiendo.

-"Ya deja eso", dije yo irritada como le di un golpe en la cara.

Que al tener armadura solo le abolle su casco, justo en la frente.

Gracias a que yo también tengo una armadura.

-"Maldita sea…..eso no era necesario"; decía el irritado y algo adolorido.

-"Solo dijiste algo de muertos, conquistas, esclavos y sufrimiento hace rato, mientras intentábamos planear que hacer ahora", decía Comet nuevamente pero más serio, tragándose su molestia.

-"Al parecer tuve una charla con el líder de esa nave….y talvez toda esta operación", dije yo toda seria.

Todos los guardias y los agentes presentes se miraban sorprendidos al escuchar eso.

-"Pero es imposible…..ya no tienes en tu armadura la arcanita con el alma de Etereo", dijo Comet sorprendido.

-"Parece que esa vinculación entre almas si pasó…por las malas…así que técnicamente estoy en su red telepática….y me dijeron que ahora me quieren a mí, por haber logrado eso, porque ellos lo ven como un logro, quieren que vaya a la nave sola, para su prueba final…..o si no, invadirán globalmente en 1 hora este planeta como sucedió con el planeta de los humanos", dije yo seriamente.

-"Mierda…si apenas logramos repelerlos, y sin la mitad de nuestras defensas y con las municiones escasas para estas alturas…..será una lucha perdida", dijo Comet todo frustrado.

Como todos los guardias y agentes que nos rodeaban charlaban preocupados entre sí.

-"Y te dijeron que pasa si pasas esa prueba o no, si aun harán eso o nos dejaran en paz?", pregunto Green todo serio.

-"Como yo lo veo Green, invadirán si paso la prueba igualmente…"; dije yo con pesar.

-"Entonces vamos a reunir a todos los guardias de la ciudad y agentes que aun puedan mantener en pie, y hasta con la princesa, y abordemos esa nave"; dijo Comet todo serio.

-"Dijo que si va la princesa, destruirá la ciudad e iniciara la invasión de inmediato, y tenemos solo 1 hora para cumplir su demanda", dije yo con pesar y frustración.

-"Mierda…"; dijo todo frustrado Comet, "Pero dijo algo de acompañantes?"; pregunto luego todo serio.

-"No", dije yo haciendo memoria.

Como el enseguida saco su orbe de comunicaciones.

-"Atención a todas las tropas fuera de Canterlot, informen en cuanto tiempo pueden llegar a la capital", dijo Comet todo serio por el orbe.

" _Tenemos alienigenas que dejo la nave por Manehattan y según escuche, algunos pueblos aledaños…."_

" _Las naves alienigenas que solo se estrellaron terminaron con una gran cobertura para los aliens sobrevivientes, y hasta parece que esa nave nueva les esta trayendo refuerzos…."_ , decía un agente en Ponyville.

-"Mierda estamos solos", dijo Comet todo frustrado.

-"Compañía, recuento de municiones ahora, necesitamos saber cuantos realmente pueden acompañarme a la nave"; dije yo en tono de mando a mis guardias.

-"Lo que ella dijo chicos y vayan a buscar a la agente Tree y su grupo, estaban en la torre del suro….."; estaba hablando Comet como se volteo a ver hacia el castillo.

Y yo también, y solo vimos parte de la torre del suroeste destruida.

-"Yo vi a una agente unicornio correr con unos heridos a los médicos de campo y luego a otra agente con alas de batpony al parecer, también en su armadura completa, llevarse a una batpony en su armadura sofisticada hacia el interior del castillo"; dijo uno de los guardias, que parecía muy joven.

Era de melena azul y pelaje blanco.

Y la cosa es que no era un guardia real como tal, era un recluta escudero…..con solo su casco puesto y un arma de un guardia real en su espalda.

Claro, todos incluido los reclutas tenían que luchar.

-"Escudero Shining Armor, puede ir a ver si la agente Tree y la agente Blonde están bien, necesito saber si al menos mi segunda mejor tiradora es capaz de apoyarnos en esta, además de que si la agente Tree aun tiene municiones y para que sepas quien es quien, Blonde es la batpony y Tree es unicornio", dijo Comet todo serio como miro al escudero.

-"Enterado….", dijo el todo serio como se fue corriendo de vuelta al castillo.

Yo quería criticarlo por mandar a mis tropas.

Pero las reglas lo dicen todo….en caso de guerra, el comandante del ACM esta al mando de todas las fuerzas.

-"Ahora todos no se que esperan, cuenten municiones, y vayan a encontrar municiones de los heridos pero ya, nos veremos luego por el muro destruido del castillo", dijo Comet todo serio como todos tuvieron que aceptar la orden y volver al castillo, incluido Green, dejándonos a los 2 solos.

-"Esto es malo Comet…..apenas tengo unos 5 proyectiles en mi mini cañón", dije yo preocupada al revisar mi mini cañón.

-"Y yo ninguno…..así que de saber cuantas municiones tenemos se decidirá el tamaño del escuadrón que te seguirá y quienes lo harán"; dije yo todo serio.

-"Pero tampoco debemos llevar a tantos…..en caso de que si perdemos….no dejar la ciudad indefensa…"; dije yo muy preocupada.

-"Ya lo se…"; dijo el en un tono brusco como me miro, "Sunny….no te va a gustar….pero tienes que llevar esa piedra de Arcanita contigo, te dará el triple de poder que tienes ahora, y de seguro será vital para el enfrentamiento"; dije yo todo serio.

-"Y si no lo controlo esta vez?"; pregunto ella preocupada.

-"Sunny…en serio no me hagas repetirlo 2 veces en el mismo día, pero tu, eres la única clasificada para hacer esto…y lo eres por ser la pony más leal, honesta, bondadosa e inteligente que conozco, y que es militar, y que no se ha dejado llevar tanto por el odio y yo se que tu podrás controlar ese poder extra, al menos hasta que saquemos a estos desgraciados de nuestro planeta y le venzamos en su propio juego"; dijo Comet intentando tranquilizarme con sus palabras.

-"Y como lo haremos?", pregunto yo.

-"Matándolos, es lo único que se me ocurre", dijo el todo serio.

-"Como siempre, el como matarlos pasará en el camino cierto?"; pregunto yo toda seria.

-"No sabemos mucho de esas criaturas, por lo menos nuestras armaduras evitaran que nos controle nuestras mentes, o al menos reduce la posibilidad de ello, pero los demás tipos de ataque que pueda tener, no lo se, no sabemos mucho de esas cosas además de que son muy poderosos, así que saber con exactitud como vencerlos eso ya se verá en el camino como dijiste"; dije el todo serio.

-"Ok….creo que mejor voy por el cristal antes de que me desanimes con tu "plan"; dije yo como me fui corriendo de vuelta al castillo, en dirección a los ascensores e ir a por el cristal.

.-..-..-.-..-.-..-..-.-.-..-.-.-

 **Agente Tree…..**

 **2:40 pm**

*se la ve a la agente Tree aun sentada en estado de shock, mirando el cuerpo sin vida de la agente Fast/Quickie, que ya fue cubierto con una manta blanca por unos guardias*

Debí haberla llevado conmigo….. cuando fui en busca de ayuda

Talvez esos minutos hubieran sido los cruciales para que viviera.

Pude haberlos teletransportado aun lugar al azar en vez de haberle echo caso a Fast y crear la burbuja…

O solo haberme arriesgado y cauterizar sus alas sin mucho cuidado.

Sin haberme importado dejar el hueso expuesto.

O solo haberme opuesto desde el principio ante Blonde para evitar que salgan Quickie y Fresh del hospital….

Tantas cosas que pude hacer…

Pero no pude….

Y ahora esta muerta…..

Como la de más alto cargo entre ellos y no impuse mi autoridad…

Y fui tratada como una de menor rango….

Y por eso…

Fast esta muerta…..

Y es por mi culpa…..

Por mi maldita culpa!. *se culpaba ella misma como estaba llorando, pero el traje evitaba que alguien la viera así*

-"Agente Tree, Agente Tree…"; decía alguien al lado mío….

Pero lo ignore.

-"NI lo intentes muchacho….no te hará caso"; decía la Dra. Clansy.

Si solo hubiera podido realmente hacer algo más…*se seguía culpando a si misma mentalmente*

-"Es que quería preguntarle si tiene municiones, estamos planeando una invasión a la nave más grande"; decía el que quería hablarme en primer lugar.

Se escuchaba muy joven.

-"Vino sin armas y sin alforjas chico, talvez encuentres lo que buscas en los escombros de la torre suroeste"; decía la Dra. Clansy toda seria.

-"Gracias doctora…"; decía el joven como lo escuche alejarse de mí…pero no sin antes preguntar otra cosa, "Disculpe, sabe porque la otra agente, la que llaman agente Blonde entro al castillo?"; pregunto el guardia.

…..

-"No entro al castillo como tal, le dije que cruzara por el castillo para llegar a base con mayor seguridad durante la brecha en el muro", dijo la Dra. Clansy toda seria.

-"Gracias doctora", dijo el guardia como se fue alejando y la doctora no le respondió.

Blonde…

Ella…

Ella se fue antes del bombardeo….

Ella se corrió para rescatar a alguien sí…pero ella sabía que deberíamos haber permanecido juntos…..

Que era su responsabilidad quedarse con nosotros….y debía proteger con su vida a Delta y Fast

Y no lo hizo…

No lo hizo…..

Me dejo sola….cuidandolos.

Mientras ella se hacía la enfermera….

…..

Blonde…

Fue su culpa…..

Ella provoco la muerte de Fast…..

Fue su culpa…..

No mía…..

Suya…*dijo ella mentalmente como la culpa era remplazada lentamente con la ira*

-..-.-.-.-..-.-…-.-.-.

 **Agente Blonde**

 **Enfermería de la base del ACM.**

 **2:40 pm**

-"Te recuperaras mama…..se que lo harás…"; decía yo entre lagrimas al ver a mi madre postrada en cama.

Como era atendida por uno de los doctores, que terminaba de limpiar su sistema, como los heridos no paraban de llegar.

Solo espero que los chicos esten bien….*pensó preocupada*

-"Agente Blonde?", pregunto un unicornio de pelaje blanco, y una melena azul semi oculta por su caso de novato en la guardia.

-"Si…?"; pregunto yo aun toda afectada por la casi muerte de mi madre.

-"Se la necesita allá arriba de inmediato, en el área donde destruyeron el muro del castillo, no tiene pierde, y que lleve su arma consigo y las municiones que le queden"; dijo el novato.

-"Ok…en un momento voy"; dije yo como el asintió y se fue corriendo.

-"Cuidate mama…..se que te pondrás mejor ahora"; decía yo con algo de ánimos al ver que ya no tocía y solo estaba durmiendo plácidamente en la cama.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Comet Shimmer**

 **3 minutos después…..**

 **Superficie, en la muralla destruida.**

-"Ya debería presentarse la agente Blonde en cualquier momento aquí señor", decía todo respetuoso el novato Shining Armor.

-"Entendido soldado, ahora ve por las armas por la torre"; dije yo con seriedad, como el asintió.

Y de hecho, ya la veía venir a la agente Blonde pasando entre los heridos ya estables que eran dirigidos a la enfermería.

-"Bueno…..me alegro de que aun este de una sola pieza"; dije yo al verla venir hacia mi y a Green, Green se había ya reunido conmigo y me dijo que no les quedaba a el y a los otros agentes muchas municiones.

Apenas juntos lograron juntar para 4 cargadores.

Y eso que estamos hablando de otros 13 agentes y el como extra.

Y que 3 de esos cargadores para los mini cañones son de Green

Porque el no uso mucho el suyo en el combate.

-"Maldita!"; grito alguien entre el grupo de heridos como alguien abordo a Blonde tirándola al suelo dejándola de espaldas y empezó a golpearla.

Si fuera alguien normal sin armadura quela golpeara no sería mucho problema.

La armadura aguanta los golpes de unos cascos desnudos.

Pero en este caso.

Quien la golpea….

Es otra agente con armadura.

Y le esta golpeando duro en la cabeza.

Como a pesar de que este era un ataque rabioso, se puso a una burbuja mágica sobre ella, para evitar que otro soldado saltara a detenerla.

Y al ver esa escena avanzamos entre la multitud de guardias que solo podían mirar ese momento y no hacer nada.

Pero nosotros si podíamos hacer algo, como mi cuerno y el de Green empezamos a cargarlos de magia.

-"Tu hiciste que mataran a FAST!", gritaba la agente Tree bien rabiosa como seguía golpeando a Blonde que intentaba defenderse cubriéndose la cara con sus caras delanteras.

-"Tu lo apagas el escudo y yo la detengo"; dije yo a Green, que el asentió.

Como sin tiempo que perder.

Con un hechizo de anulación Green apago el escudo lo que hizo que saltarán chispas en el cuerno de Tree, dejándola algo aturdida.

Y yo ahora fuese quien tacleara a la agente Tree, quitándole la batería que le daba potencia al traje, así evitando que se moviera fácilmente.

Básicamente inmovilizándola con mi peso.

Como los guardias alrededor iban a ver como estaba Blonde.

Yo por mientras le quitaba el casco a Tree.

-"Pero que rayos te pasa!"; le grite, "No es momento para luchar entre si!"; grite yo de enojo hacia ella, como la contuve con mis patas y le miraba cara a cara.

Se notaba que estaba con los ojos rojos por haber llorado demasiado.

-"Ella nos abandonó por hacerse la enfermera y tiene la culpa de que Fast muriera y Delta este en estado critico…de nuevo al no estar cuando se la necesitaba"; dijo ella con una mezcla de tristeza y odio.

-"Y crees que asaltar a tu compañera la devolverá a la vida a Fast acaso!", grite yo de enojo como aun la mantenía sujeta.

-"No…..pero debe saber que lo suyo tiene consecuencias…y como esta loca, una golpiza hará que entienda el mensaje, porque dudo que solo al saber que esten en ese estado los 2, ella se de cuenta de que fue una estúpida!"; grito ella con enojo y aun triste.

-"Mierda…..no tengo tiempo para esto…."; dije yo enojado como con mi magia le quitaba las piezas de armadura que cubren por completo sus patas y me baje de ella cuando lo hice.

-"Quiero que la pongan en confinamiento solitario por ahora, si salimos triunfante de esto hoy, ya tratare con ella más tarde"; dije yo todo serio como unos agentes que habían llegado a presenciar el echo llegaron.

Y se llevaron a la agente Tree.

-"No me arrepiento de lo que hice….!", dijo Tree gritando como se la llevaban y yo iba a ver como quedo la agente Blonde.

Que ya era atendida por Clansy.

Blonde estaba ya sin el casco puesto.

Que estaba muy abollado.

Y la pobre cara de la yegua, ahora inconsciente, estaba con varios moretones en su cara, con el hocico hinchado y con uno par de dientes rotos y la nariz sangrante.

-"Tiene una contusión….un par de dientes rotos y el hocico la zona de la nariz rota", dijo Clansy como terminaba de examinarla.

-"Y crees que podrás curarla para pelear pronto?", pregunte preocupado.

-"Ja….maximo la puedo volver a caminar y a pelear en menos de 2 horas, pero por lo que escuche, no tienes ese tiempo"; dijo la Dra. Clansy.

-"Mierda…", dije yo con enojo.

Como Sunny llegaba a la escena.

Que se había vuelto muy concurrida al haber muchos guardias y agentes de chismosos alrededor de la inconsciente Blonde.

-"Que paso?"; pregunto Sunny preocupada con el cristal del Etereo ya en su pecho, como se abrió paso entre la multitud.

-"Que no debí dejar que una loca me convenciera de dejar a heridos de estado critico luchar en esta batalla"; dije yo con enojo.

Más hacia mi mismo.

-"Señor, señor, ya mismo regrese de los escombros…solo encontré entre sus armas los suficientes cargadores para un cargador", decía el novato Shining Armor como vino cargando con su magia, de echo, un cargador.

-"Y nadie más tiene municiones?!"; pregunto entre la multitud.

Como un guardia pony tierra me entrega el equivalente a 5 cargadores.

-"Me estas diciendo que en total solo nos queda 8 cargadores?!"; pregunto sorprendido y casi riéndome….de esta mala broma.

Cientos de guardias, y varios agentes.

Y solo juntamos un total de proyectiles para 8 cargadores?!

Mierda.

Si que habíamos ganado esta batalla por los pelos.

-"Tendremos que dejar 5 cargadores en tierra, y llevar 3, o sea, 1 para cada pony, o sea, tu y 2 acompañantes"; dije yo todo serio a Sunny.

-"Y quien elegirás para acompañarme?"; pregunto Sunny.

-"Yo me ofrezco….", dijo Green todo serio, "De todas formas yo use poco esta nueva arma y con un cargador me basta"

-"Sabes….yo también voy, después de todo, soy el que planeo esto en primer lugar"; dije yo todo serio.

-"Pero tu eres el comandante, no puedes dejar a todos aquí"; dijo Sunny toda preocupada.

-"Escucha Sunny, si ganamos hoy, no habrá problemas, si perdemos…..confió en mis agentes, que podrán luchar una guerra de guerrillas decente contra los malditos invasores, sin mi ayuda", dije yo seriamente.

Nadie parecía decir ofrecerse como voluntario o llevarme la contraria después que dije eso.

-"Bien, sin más discusión, que vengan sus mejores pegasos con las carretillas, tenemos una nave que abordar…y díganle a Celestia, que voy a terminar esto, de una forma u otra"; dije yo seriamente como varios guardias se dispersaron y se retrocedieron a las barracas donde se guardan las carretillas de transporte.

hoy detendremos la invasión del planeta.

O moriremos en el intento.

Es una promesa.

.-.-..-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-..-.

 **UFFFFF** **y allí la dejamos gente, hasta el miércoles con el abordaje a la nave madre.**

 **Que pasara a continuación…cuantos morirán.**

 **Averígüenlo en el próximo capitulo amigos lectores.**

 **-"Hey, hey, que pasa, y que yo no salgo en este relleno?", pregunto ofendida Seras.**

 **-"Es que ya es tarde y tengo que hacer otras cosas hoy, por eso es que ni este capitulo llegara a 10 mil palabras como siempre"; dije yo algo apenado por ello.**

 **-"Estas viendo la temporada 3 de F is For Family, eso no es justificación"; dijo medio irritada Seras.**

 **-"Lo siento…..pero me gusta la serie ok", dije yo algo apenado.**

 **-"Argg, y quería decir como no solo destruiste el grupo del agente Delta físicamente, si no, psicológicamente….realmente eres cruel"; dijo Seras.**

 **-"Sorry….es que después de todo en la guerra hay consecuencias, y dejar que una loca como Blonde decida sobre unos heridos tiene sus obvias consecuencias", dije yo el autor.**

 **-"Mmm…..muy mal Autor, muy mal, pero en fin, fue entretenido de todas formas, y realmente te pasas con lo detallista en las partes medicas…..bajele de tono allí quieres, que si no fuera porque es algo medico, se clasificaría esto como Gore"; decía Seras.**

 **-"Lo siento….muchas series sobre medicina eh visto"; dije yo algo apenado, "Y prometo que le bajare el tono a eso, lo juro", dije yo con calma.**

 **-"Mmm…ya veremos Autor, ya veremos, aunque no hubo tanta acción aquí, el drama, ufff, el drama es tan denso que se puede cortar con un cuchillo"; dijo ella sacando un cuchillo y cortando algo en el aire.**

 **-"Creo que esa es mi especialidad…", decía yo.**

 **-"Se nota después de todo, en fin, ya que quieres terminar esto rápido, que así sea, ya no me importa"; decía ella como se relajo en su sofa, "Ve a ver tu programa, ya yo lo eh visto y por tu sanidad mental no te cuento como terminara"; decía ella toda burlona.**

…

 **-"No te respondo esa…..porque realmente no se que responderte…..se que me responderas con algo mas ingenioso"; dije yo algo rendido.**

 **-"No es mi culpa que sea tu parte cool la que esta hablando"; decía ella toda tranquila como se relajaba de nuevo en su sofá.**

 **Pues si.**

 **En fin, ya sin mucho relleno ya, me despido, y nos vemos el miércoles con el final de este arco, la invasión a la nave madre.**

 **-"Si, y vean como este fanfic se alarga hasta el próximo año, jeje"; decía Seras todo burlona.**

 **Mejor no digo nada.**

 **Ya váyanse a estudiar a lo que sea, este relleno ya termino, se cuidan y pues eso.**

 **El miércoles ya nos vemos**


	34. Chapter 34

_**Capitulo 34: El examen más dificil de la historia**_

 **Sunny Heart**

 **En la superficie junto a Comet y el Sr. Green.**

 **2:50 pm (50 minutos para la invasión a gran escala)**

-"Ok….ya estás aquí"; decía Comet al verme, pero la cosa es que no tenía el cristal encantado puesto, lo tenía flotando con mi magia desde que lo agarre haya abajo, "Pero porque no te lo has puesto?"; pregunto el.

-"Porque estoy nerviosa y algo asustada para ponérmelo ok, no quiero a otra voz hablando en mi cabeza corrompiéndome"; dije yo algo alterada.

-"Y acaso sentiste eso antes de sobrecargarte con la batería alienigena?"; pregunto el todo serio.

-"No…solo sentí como si tuviera más poder….e incluso, conocer nuevos hechizos…..que en teoría no debería saber"; dije yo algo nerviosa.

-"Y porque no dijiste eso en su momento?"; pregunto Comet todo preocupado.

-"Porque más importante era lo de la maldita invasión y prepararlo todo"; dije yo toda seria.

-"Escuche Sunny, se una cosa o 2 de artefactos malditos, y la cosa que tiene allí flotando es la concentración de magia negra más fuerte que eh sentido antes, pero por desgracia, necesitamos todo el poder necesario para intentar vencer a estas cosas en su propio juego"; dijo el Sr. Green todo serio.

-"Concuerdo, el riesgo es enorme, pero estamos por entrar en una nave alienigena nosotros solos, el riesgo ya es alto", dijo Comet igual de serio.

-"Mmmm…..bien….lo haré, pero no lo voy a disfrutar"; dije yo como me puse el collar en el espacio diseñado para ello, lo asegure, y lo active.

Y sentí como más magia infundía mi ser, y me sentía de echo, más poderosa.

Y si, no había voz.

No escuchaba nada.

Y me sentía aun como yo misma.

-"Y te sientes diferente?"; pregunto Comet.

-"Mentalmente no…."; dije yo aun un poco nerviosa.

-"Me basta con ello Sunny…porque allí viene el transporte"; dijo Comet como 3 guardias pegasos con carretillas pequeñas atadas en sus espaldas venían hacia nosotros.

-"Es hora…", dijo Comet como esos pegasos aterrizaban cerca de nosotros.

-"Ahora a todos, agentes y guardias por igual…..han luchado bien, y si hay la posibilidad de que nuestra misión no tiene éxito…se que al menos dejare para defender a esta gran nación a ustedes, los soldados más valientes que haya existido, nos vemos pronto"; dijo Comet todo serio como se subió en la carretilla.

Yo no dije nada…..el dijo lo que yo iba a decir de todas formas.

Y también me subí en una de las carretillas y Green hizo lo mismo en otra.

Como los guardias pegasos despegaron y nos llevaron hacia la gran nave madre.

Mientras más nos acercábamos comprendíamos lo enorme que era.

Ocupa su sombra toda Canterlot, aunque no es como para que tenga la circunferencia de toda la ciudad, aun asi es grande, de mínimo tiene la circunferencia de todo el castillo.

No puedo creer que hasta haya naves que tengan kilómetros de largo y ancho.

Realmente cada vez deja de sorprenderme esta raza avanzada.

los pegasos que nos llevaban volaban alrededor de la nave buscando un lugar donde meterse, por unos pocos minutos.

Pero no encontraban tal.

Hasta que en su parte trasera de la nave.

Se abrió como una enorme compuerta.

Que nos permitió entrar

Y sin perder más tiempo, nos adentramos por esas compuertas, que era una enorme puerta de hangar de dirigible, y luego una bajada por un conducto rectangular enorme, como para que algo más grande baje por aquí, casi como un globo aerostático o incluso algo más.

Las paredes eran de su metal extraño y brillaban de color rojo siniestro algunas luces que tenían repartidas en la pared.

Nuestro recorrido no fue muy largo, como los pegasos encontraron y bajaron a una plataforma que conducía a unas puertas para adentrarse en la nave.

-"Aquí esta bien"; dijo Comet como el fue el primero en bajarse en la plataforma.

-"Nos quedamos señor?", pregunto uno de los pegasos.

-"No, váyanse, no tienen armas para este encuentro, pero tengan pegasos volando a varios metros por debajo de la nave, para cuando tengamos que hacer nuestra salida"; dijo Comet todo serio, como ese pegaso asintió mientras yo y Green nos bajábamos de las pequeñas carretillas y los pegasos salían volando.

Y nos juntamos con Comet en la plataforma esa.

 _-"Oye nuestra voz nuevos…..escuchen atentamente"_ , decía esa voz siniestra en mi cabeza apenas toque la plataforma.

-"Así que así se oyen?", pregunto Comet algo nervioso.

-"Siniestro….."; solo dijo Green medio nervioso igual.

Al parecer ahora los escuchamos los 3 ahora.

Como la voz continuo…..

 _-"Mucho tiempo hemos observado…..y esperado. Tantos sujetos prometedores, tantos esfuerzos poco satisfactorios. Y ahora, tras incontables intentos, surgen ustedes para afrontar los rigores de nuestro colectivo…..una resistente forma física, emparejada con una capacidad mental superior a la humana que ya era apta de por sí…..uno de los más raros atributos…al fin a nuestro alcance"_ ¸ decía esa voz siniestra y áspera resonando en mi cabeza.

-"Definitivamente esta es una prueba más….y al parecer no le importa que te hayamos acompañado…"; decía Comet todo serio.

-"Lo cual no me gusta"; dijo Green.

-"Ni a mí, pero ya no hay vuelta atrás, así que hacía adelante"; dijo Comet todo serio como señalo hacia un lado de la plataforma, donde había 3 puertas de esas alienigenas, de las opacas brillantes.

-"Por separado, o todos en una?"; pregunto Green.

-"Green….en estos momentos separarnos sería lo más estupido del mundo, vamos juntos, por la del medio"; dijo Comet como camino con el rifle en alto y listo para disparar hacia la puerta del medio y nosotros le seguimos.

El llego primero y nos hizo detenernos en los marcos de la puerta, para luego el abrir la puerta y entrar primero, y nosotros le seguíamos igualmente con las armas en alza.

La sala era una con multiples niveles, y nosotros estábamos en un nivel medio, mientras había un nivel bajo y otro alto.

En el nivel bajo, bajando por una pequeña rampa en medio de ese nivel, estaban los primeros aliens con quien nos enfrentamos antes.

Los cabezones grises.

Unos 2 de los primerizos, y uno que era la versión más cabezona de esta.

Y aunque nos vieron antes y dispararon antes, estas criaturas no parecen ser tan buenas disparando, como sus primeros disparos fallaron.

Pero los nuestros….

No.

Gracias a que con la magia podemos dirigir con mayor precisión el arma, como si fuera parte de nosotros.

Yo mate al cabezón líder y Green y Comet a los más pequeños.

 _-"Los nuevos se enfrentan al primer intento de los Etereos, al primer…..fracaso, aunque poseen cierta…..brillantez….demuestran una cobardía y una fragilidad,….que las hacen crueles y a la larga…..inútiles…."_ , decía la voz siniestra en nuestras mentes nuevamente.

-"Realmente no me gusta que pueda hablarnos cuando quiera directamente en nuestras mentes"; dije yo realmente perturbada por eso, por hablar en mi cabeza. "Y quien dice si no puede intentar algo más….".

-"No pueden…"; dijo Green.

-"Si, nuestras armaduras están echas y encantadas para resistir los intentos de control mental…pero como están en estos momentos en su nave, que talvez tienen amplificadores mágicos, como mínimo, solo logran penetrar lo suficiente para hablarnos y nada más"; dijo Comet intentando confortarme con su lógica, aunque más creo que lo hace para el mismo.

Entonces en las 2 plataformas de niveles superiores en los costados de la sala.

Aparecieron 1 disco con sus redondos acompañantes flotantes en cada plataforma.

Yo me prepare para disparar mi arma, pero Green y Comet, dispararon pequeños rayos de energía mágica hacia esos discos.

Y aunque esos rayos les hicieron solo uno pequeño agujero a cada uno de los discos.

Estos entraron en corto circuito de inmediato y explotaron, llevándose consigo a sus acompañantes circulares, que solo se habían puesto a dispararnos de regreso, y estos disparaban rayos rojos de energía, que no hacían casi nada a las armaduras.

Pero solo dispararon un par de tiros antes de ser destruidas por esas explosiones.

 _-"Otro intento…..esta vez inspirado…..dos sujetos, cada uno con una manifiesta debilidad, unidos con la esperanza de formar una nueva fuerza simbiótica. Sin embargo, este nuevo poder los privó de pensamiento superior, del suficiente entendimiento, otro esfuerzo, inútil"_ , dijo la voz apenas matamos a esos nuevos entrantes.

-"Espera…..esos discos mecánicos…también tenían un ser vivo dentro de ellas?"; pregunto yo casi incrédula.

Como algo en primer lugar, cabría allí.?

-"El profesor Mind dijo que hayo pequeños rastros de ADN de los cabezones en ellos, pero tan modificada, que creía que era por resultado de su fabricación por ello, que solo había caído ADN de esos seres dentro de las maquinas al ensamblarlas, y nada más, y no le presto luego más importancia a ese ADN", dijo Comet.

-"Cuantas cosas nos estamos perdiendo por nuestro poco desarrollo científico….que no pensamos que algo así sería posible"; dijo Green todo serio comentando.

-"En fin, no es momento de filosofar, sigamos"; dijo Comet todo serio de nuevo como ahora subíamos al nivel más superior de esa sala.

Que estaba en medio de las plataformas más altas.

Y ese nivel era parecido a un puente que cruzaba otra sala iluminaba artificialmente por luces debajo del puente.

Fuimos de nuevo lentamente cruzando el puente, para cuando aparecieron de los costados los voladores, unos 4, que apenas aparecieron empezaron a dispararnos.

Nosotros respondimos el fuego, logramos quitarnos de encima a 3 de los voladores, que eran al parecer la primera versión como no nos importaba recibir los daños en la armadura.

Pero luego el que quedaba era un volador blindado, más rápido y ágil que esquivo nuestros disparos mientras volaba encima de nosotros

Pero el desgraciado era muy rápido y no le llegábamos a dar.

Pero Comet al disparar y fallar 2 tiros en ese volador, se hartó y con su magia lo agarro en el aire envolviéndolo con una burbuja y lo tiro al suelo, más adelante del puente aturdiéndolo por un momento.

Como yo y Green le disparamos para de una vez matar al volador blindado.

Pero al terminar de matarlos, casualmente, no dijo nada sobre ellos.

Así que en vez de esperar a que dijera algo, decidimos continuar avanzando por el puente con barandales y lo suficientemente año solo para 2 de nosotros poder pasar y un tercero, en este caso Green protegiendo nuestras espaldas, y para cuando llegamos a mitad del camino, apareció frente a nosotros (Y por detrás sin que ella supiera pero Green sí).

2 nuevos seres.

Estos eran como unos extraños seres violetas con varias patas largas como araña pero afiladas como espadas pero con caparazón como si fueran cangrejos y su cara si parecía la de un crustáceo, pero con dientes de depredador.

Este se nos abalanzó hacia nosotros.

La nueva criatura era delgada, y se movía con una agilidad tal que a comparación con el volador blindado, eso no era nada.

Esquivaba nuestros disparos.

Y entonces fue cuando mi arma hizo click, significando que ya me había acabado mi cargador, la araña extraña se abalanzó contra mí (Y contra Green, ya que el igual no pudo matar al suyo), intentando perforar mi armadura con sus patas delanteras puntiagudas, mientras intentaba concentrarme y averiguar que hechizo usar en ella o si resultaría….

Y se me acababa el tiempo rápido, porque increíblemente sus patas están tan fuertes y blindadas por naturaleza como cual garras de dragones adultos, que esta logrando abollar mi armadura, sin al parecer lastimar a la criatura.

Comet no hizo su magia para sacármelo de encima, más bien, sin correr más riesgos, el solo se volteó y se puso en posición para darle una buena patada trasera.

Que con la dureza de la armadura y la fuerza que le dio la patada.

Comet le arranco la cabeza y gran parte de su cuello.

Matando a la criatura.

Y antes que hiciera eso con el que atacaba a Green.

La criatura que lo atacaba recibió un potente ataque eléctrico de Green.

Que lo dejo frito a la criatura tipo araña.

Pero no sin un precio, al dejar parte de su pechera y sus patas delanteras de la armadura perforadas.

Aunque al menos no penetraron para herirlo de verdad esas puñaladas que le hizo la criatura.

Lo ayudamos a levantarlo a Green.

Y antes de que dijéramos algo, el ser siniestro hablo de nuevo.

 _-"Un curioso empeño…la búsqueda del don en el más desagradable de todos los seres. Eran poco más que insectos cuando comenzó su ascenso…y en su fracaso, se convirtieron en los más peligrosos depredadores…sin rumbo, sin comprensión, solo se consideraron aptos para criar y morir, y como en su mundo existen pocos ejemplares de ustedes…..no podíamos darnos el lujo de soltarlos y que los exterminaran y así perdiendo valiosas muestras de una especie prometedora…aunque al ver lo fácil que se deshicieron de ella…..creo que hubiera sido otra prueba más para que sus fuerzas se midieran"_ , dijo la voz siniestra otra vez

-"Un insecto convertido en seres vivos que pueden arañar y destrozar metal como si no fuera nada….eso si es jugar a ser un dios…"; dijo Comet medio fascinado.

-"Una real abominación"; dijo Green.

Yo no dije nada.

Solo pensar en lo que estas criaturas sin rumbo u mente, sueltas en un simple pueblo hubieran echo…

Ser despedazados por criaturas que se notan duras como nuestras armaduras….

Es realmente perturbador.

-"Pero ya, insisto, basta de paradas", dijo Comet como el volvió a ponerse adelante, y formamos una fila hasta llegar al otro extremo del puente, que era otra puerta con marco.

 _-"Larga fue nuestra búsqueda….y ahora….con el éxito al alcance de la mano….contemplamos los frutos de nuestra labor…."_ , decía otra vez esa voz.

No dijimos nada, ya sabemos que esto lo ven como si fuera otra prueba más y no que unos seres vivos están intentando sobrevivir.

Así que solo seguimos avanzando e hicimos lo mismo que con la primera, y Comet entro primero.

Con su rifle listo para disparar y yo…..ya usando el segundo cargador.

Al parecer Green igual.

Al entrar había una gran maquina alienigena que era el doble de grande que nosotros, a un par de metros de la puerta, y el cuarto era muy oscuro, apenas iluminado.

Así que teníamos que rodearla, y me dio señales a mí para que me fuera por el lado derecho, como el se iba por el izquierdo.

Por el derecho no veía a nadie.

Pero por el izquierdo habían 2 Vipers.

Que silbaron agresivamente al ver a Comet, que el ya disparo apenas las vio, y le dio a una en el pecho, hiriéndola de gravedad, como ambas en vez de quedarse al descubierto para morir, se fueron detrás de otra maquinaria alienigena enorme que había en este salón con pasillo reducido porque la mayoría lo ocupaba estas 2 maquinas, cubriéndose detrás de ellas.

No, no lo harán…

Esta vez, yo use mi magia para teletransportarme detrás de ellas, y le dispare a quemarropa directo en la cara a la que al parecer estaba sin heridas, matándola.

La otra que estaba herida y a pesar de que estaba a pocos metros de mí, falló unos disparos al estar mal herida y apenas podía sujetar su arma.

Y antes que yo fuera la que la rematara.

Comet que al parecer también hizo lo mismo que yo apareció detrás de la serpiente y le disparo a quemarropa terminando con su sufrimiento.

 _-"Un esfuerzo valeroso…..un ser inteligente y de lealtad excepcional, fácilmente adaptable a nuestras necesidades. Más a pesar de tantas esperanzas…..fue incapaz de abrazar el don….otra oportunidad desperdiciada"_ , decía otra vez el ser siniestro.

-"Debe ser leal entre los mismos de su propia especie, porque leal hacia ellos, sin el uso de control mental, lo dudo"; dije yo a Comet.

-"Con como experimentaron con todos aquí, creo que con la magia negra debieron hacer ver a las Vipers que estaba bien ser leales a estos desgraciados, porque una vez borramos el vinculo que los etéreos tenían con nuestra Viper, ella muestra total repudio hacia ellos y cualquier ser que este del lado de ellos", dijo Comet.

Cada enemigo asesinado y explicaciones que dan estos aliens, me hacen repudiarlos cada vez más.

Estos seres fríos y sin corazón merecen ser destruidos.

Y sin más comentarios al respecto..…...solo decidimos seguir, porque el tiempo es corto.

Entonces solo seguimos y llegamos al otro extremo de la sala, que era otra puerta, y con el mismo procedimiento entramos a ella, era una enorme sala con un techo que era muy alto.

Y nosotros 3 estábamos en una plataforma ahora, una plataforma que al solo mirar sobre ella, vimos a un total de 5 enemigos en el nivel levemente inferior a esta.

Los fortachones.

Los 4 cubriéndose detrás de maquinaria alienigena en ese nivel en los costados de la plataforma del nivel inferior.

Sin llegar a flanquearnos ni nada.

Y en medio de la gran sala con techo bien alto.

Estaba el Berserker.

Que empezó a correr hacia nosotros.

Los 3 solo nos cubrimos como los aliens nos empezaron a disparar y el Berserker corría hacia nosotros.

-"No es momento de armas, es momentos de hechizos…."; dijo Comet poniendo su arma en su espalda, "Yo a lo de la izquierda, tu a los de la derecha"; dijo el seriamente señalando a Green, "….Tu quédate y termina al Berserker"; dijo el al mirarme como sus cuernos se cargaron con magia y desaparecieron.

Yo mantuve mi magia cargada, lista para disparar un rayo de energía potente.

Justo como el Berserker llegó hacia mí cuando los disparos hacia ahora a mí, cesaron.

Y antes que siquiera levantara los brazos, le dispare, pero en vez de un delgado rayo de energía del radio de un bastón de caramelo y con mi aura de color blanco, esta era un rayo de color blanco y violeta del radio de una pelota, que le hizo un enorme agujero en el pecho del Berserker, matándolo definitivamente.

Y yo no junte magia de más…..yo solo cargué un hechizo de disparo fuerte, bueno, fuerte lo suficiente para perforar su armadura.

Y si no funcionaba, podría empujarlo con levitación.

Pero parece que la combinación con la magia del leviatán….

Me hizo hacer un hechizo que considero simple, uno realmente poderoso.

(Mientras eso pasaba Comet aparecía detrás de los 2 fortachones de su lado y con una espada de energía los rebana a ambos antes que se dieran cuenta y Green a los suyos, con lanzas de energía los ensarto a ambos al mismo tiempo, matándolos sin que se dieran cuenta)

-"Termine aquí…"; dijo Comet en voz alta.

-"Igual!"; grito Green para hacerse escuchar.

-"Yo también", dije yo algo aturdida por el alcance de mi nuevo poder.

Ahora si estoy segura de que podemos ganar.

 _-"Ahora los nuevos afrontaron una amenaza mayor, una fuerza excepcional en una raza fácil de controlar. A pesar de todo, son incapaces de lucidez, de independencia…..Nunca serán más que guerreros primitivos, útiles solo para luchar y morir, como aquellos que le precedieron",_ decía esa voz otra vez.

-"Solo lo ves como herramientas….lo sabemos…."; dijo Green irritado ya por esos comentarios.

-"Aunque es fascinante la verdad….los clase Berserker también son de la misma especie que los fortachones…..", decía Comet algo pensativo.

-"No es momento de quedarse pensativo Comet, tenemos que seguir", decía yo toda seria-

-"Si, tienes razón, vamos, parece que de todos modos ya se les acaba la clase de enemigos que nos tiene que lanzar, estoy seguro"; decía Comet como nos insto a seguirlo hacia adelante, y al parecer ese nivel en donde pelearon con los fortachones, era solo una enorme plataforma ante una gran sala, con un nivel aun más inferior.

Y al llegar al borde del nivel de donde estábamos para mirar la sala, los vimos haya abajo, 2 de las enormes maquinas super destructivas de los aliens.

Que nos vieron asomarnos, pero obviamente no nos quedamos en la plataforma como retrocedimos y los disparos que realizaron en respuesta esas maquinas destruyeron el borde de la plataforma.

Como nos obligo a retroceder.

-"Joder….ahora se porque tiene este lugar techos altos, para que el disparo de su segunda clase de arma de estos malditos pueda ser disparada sin dañar nada más de gravedad"; decía Comet frustrado como los disparos, y consecutivamente las explosiones que siguieron como caían en el nivel en donde estábamos, la armadura protegiendo de esas explosiones y Green formando un escudo encima de nosotros como llegábamos a la posición donde habíamos divisado a los fortachones.

Allí ya no podían alcanzar las explosiones, y de echo, apenas llegamos a ese lugar, las explosiones cesaron.

-"Ahora que hacemos….esas cosas requieren un nivel de fuego impresionante para tumbarlos, y no tenemos precisamente eso…."; decía Comet todo frustrado.

-"Y para cargar un hechizo fuerte tardaría mucho, y para ese momento quien sabe donde se posicionarían para darnos"; dijo Green igual de frustrado.

Ya veo a donde va esto….

-"Déjenme a mí hacerlo, solo cúbranme, ya se que hacer"; dije yo toda seria, como de una vez empecé a reunir magia para hacer una explosión mágica concentrada.

Hacer eso toma unos 2 minutos para cubrir un areá de 10 metros cuadrados.

No se cuanto hará en menos de eso y con magia casi triplicada.

-"Estas segura?"; pregunto Comet, medio preocupado.

-"Un poco….."; dije yo segura de ello igual.

-"Bien….vamos a ello"; dijo Comet como hizo una pared de magia frente a mí y Green hizo lo mismo como yo me empecé a acercar hacia la plataforma lentamente, haciendo tiempo para cargar más poder.

Hasta que al llegar a los bordes ardientes y destrozados de nuestro nivel.

Los vi, en el mismo lugar donde estaban antes en medio de ese nivel inferior al nuestro, preparándose para dispararnos de nuevo en caso de que apareciéramos de nuevo por allí, y cuando aparecí yo, ellos me dispararon, y yo lancé mi hechizo, que ya toda la magia que tenía acumulada se había convertido en algo del tamaño de una pelota de playa encima de mi cuerno ya en menos de 2 minutos.

Los escudos que Green y Comet pusieron al frente mío resistieron lo suficiente hasta que mi hechizo llego hasta estar en medio de esas 2 maquinas, y explotar con una enorme potencia, haciéndolos explotar a ambos y causando un cráter en ese nivel.

*suspire aliviada*

-"Chicos, funciono, podemos seguir", dije yo para que Green y Comet me alcanzaran.

Al ver mejor esta nueva sala, pudimos ver que había caminos al lado, en un nivel más intermedio entre nosotros ahora y el nivel inferior.

Y al otro extremo de la sala, era una enorme plataforma, como una rampa muy inclinada allí por donde podíamos subir si es que bajábamos.

 _-"Un guerrero artificial….creado para suplir las limitaciones de los numerosos…fracasos. Diseñado con un único propósito…en última instancia, contribuye poco a nuestra causa, Pero aún hay esperanza, pues el nuevo los supero también y ahora se acerca….demostrando que este era el camino correcto, que nuestros esfuerzos eran justificados. Será nuestra redención y marcará el comienzo de nuestro futuro"_ , decía esa voz siniestra otra vez

-"Ok…ahora por donde?"; pregunto yo, queriendo ignorar lo que dijo esta vez, porque ya era cosas que ya repite, otra creación suya que fracaso, y que yo soy lo que esperaban.

-"Vamos por el lateral izquierdo", dijo Comet como para llegar a ese lateral, tuvimos que retroceder y bajar por una pequeña rampa.

Seguimos por ese lateral y subimos a esa plataforma.

Algo nerviosa estaba porque con lo que dijo antes…se entendía que ya estábamos por llegar al final de la nave, para enfrentarnos directamente al origen de esa voz.

Habíamos recorrido mucho, porque esta nave era muy grande.

Se sentía en el aire y en lo que decía la voz siniestra.

Al subir vimos que todo terminaba en una puerta.

Hicimos el mismo procedimiento.

Comet va primero.

Entramos y esta sala…..y nos posamos en unos barandales con los rifles preparados para disparar, ya avanzando unos metros adentro de la sala

Esta si era muy diferente.

El techo y la pared al fondo era lo más parecido a una cúpula de cristal, podías ver el cielo azul.

Pero la misma sala…..parecía ser una especie de templo.

Donde en unas plataformas había unas especies de vitrinas con imágenes de esos Etereos y al final de este a unos 50 metros, literalmente al final, habíamos ya recorrido toda la nave, desde atrás hasta adelante, y si que sintió un camino bien largo.

Al final de esta gran sala, sobra una plataforma, había una especie de computadora alienigena, pero con una esfera que se veía solita, que brillaba de color violeta, y una red de rayos violetas formaban un arco alrededor de ella y otras 2 vitrinas de etéreos en cada lado de ese arco.

Esa cosa…

Esa cosa irradiaba poder puro.

Y al frente de esa cosa estaba uno de ellos, un Etereo, pero a diferencia del que teníamos conservado, este tenía el casco de color dorado, en lugar de plateado como el que teníamos.

 _-"Contemplad el mayor fracaso…..de los Etereos…..nosotros, que no pudimos ascender hasta donde ellos pensaron, nosotros los expulsados, nosotros los condenados a alimentarnos del don de seres inferiores….mientras tratábamos de elevarlos…..de prepararlos….para lo que se avecina"_ , decía esa voz siniestra intentando justificarse.

Joder, así que los que llamamos Etereos….son otra raza más.

Hay algo más superior a ellos?

Apenas termino de decir eso aparecieron otros 2 Etereos en unas plataformas a 10 metros del Etereo con el casco dorado, y como escoltas, también trajeron 2 fortachones blindados y armas enormes al frente de los 3, a solo 30 metros de nosotros.

Nos enfrentábamos al líder y sus minions más fuertes.

Los fortachones blindados con sus armas más grandes empezaron a abrir fuego, y nosotros igual.

Nosotros eramos objetivos más pequeños con plataformas que nos protegían a nosotros de sus disparos iniciales, y sus armas además parecen ser muy grandes y pesadas para disparar haciendo que su control sobre ellas les dificulte apuntar.

Les disparamos a esos que conocíamos sus debilidades y los matamos como destrozaron las barandillas.

Como ahora era turno de la especialidad de esos bien llamados Etereos.

Lo que saben hacer se nos es un total misterio como la princesa lo mato antes de que hiciera algo más que control mental.

Pero en vez de esperar a que ellos nos atacaran, nosotros decidimos atacar y disparar.

Los 3 etereos se juntaron en la misma plataforma para cuando habíamos logrado matar a sus fortachones blindados.

Y al momento de dispararles, nuestros proyectiles rebotaron en una especie de pared invisible al frente de ellos, rebotando los disparos hacia todas direcciones…

A Comet hiriéndolo en un hombro una de las esquirlas…pero a Green, entrando por uno de los agujeros en el pecho de su armadura, tumbándolo así al suelo.

-"Mierda…..", dijo Comet con mucha rabia lanzando su mini cañon a un lado como fue hacia Green, que cayo al suelo.

Yo también deje mi mini cañon, como se notaba que no iba a funcionar ya nuestras armas contra estos Etereos.

-"Estoy…..bien…..", decía Green adolorido tirado en el suelo, aunque estaba perdiendo mucha sangre por donde le habían dado como Comet estaba atendiendo.

 _-"La caza se acerca a su fin una vez más, aunque los humanos son igualmente prometedores, ustedes lo son más. Y no fue un esfuerzo vano esta campaña…sino una necesidad, pues nuestra forma física se ha vuelto….ineficaz. nuestra búsqueda del espécimen perfecto la motivó nuestra terrible motivación…..y ahora por fin…"_ , decía esa voz resonando en nuestras cabezas, pero bien motivado ahora

Pero entonces vi a los Etereos formando los 3 juntos orbes de energía.

Como si fueran a lanzar una explosión mágica los 3 hacia nosotros.

Sin tiempo que perder, yo me abalance hacia Comet que estaba de pie cauterizando la herida en el pecho de Green.

Y lo quite del camino.

Justo cuando los Etereos dispararon.

Pero el blanco no era ni uno de los 2.

Era Green.

Atacaban al indefenso.

Que para cuando caíamos a un lado Comet y yo, los Etereos lanzaron su ataque contra Green.

Que lo vio venir…..intento levantar un muro de magia.

Pero el muro de magia no resistió tantos golpes de explosiones concentradas de magia negra, y lo lanzo hacia atrás.

-"Green!"; grito preocupado Comet al ver a Green salir volando hacia atrás por las explosiones mágicas.

-"Pagarán por esto malditos"; dije yo como ahora yo fui el que empecé a preparar mi explosión mágica.

Ellos no se movieron de su lugar, como si protegieran ese aparato detrás de ellos, pero también no se quedaron sin hacer nada como los 3 empezaron a formar de nuevo sus orbes de magia para atacarnos.

-"Tu has eso, yo ire directamente"; dijo Comet muy seriamente como fue corriendo hacia ellos, con su espada echa de magia en frente de el, sirviéndole como una especie de escudo también al hacerla bien ancha.

Mientras nuestros orbes crecían, aunque el mío más rápido que el otro y Comet corría hacia ellos, para mi el tiempo lo vi más lento.

Mi orbe era del tamaño de una pelota de playa, mientras el de ellos eran del tamaño de solo pequeñas pelotas para jugar en el recreo para los niños.

Lo lanzamos al mismo tiempo.

Mi orbe al ser más grande y concentrado, atravesó como si nada los orbes de magia negra que iban hacia mí, absorbiéndolas.

Y les impacto, destrozando solo las barandas de la plataforma en donde estaban ellos.

Pero su muralla invisible, los habría protegido.

Pero se veían encorvados hacia adelante, y hasta estaban empezando a tocar el suelo estos seres que cuando los vimos solo flotaban en el aire.

Parece que si les hice daño, al menos en lo mágico al drenar toda su magia en intentar parar mi poderoso ataque.

Allí fue cuando Comet llego allí, dio un poderoso salto hacia la plataforma, y viendo como cargo con aun más energía su espada de magia concentrada, esta atravesó el escudo invisible que aun ellos intentaban mantener….la atravesó y corto a los 3 por la mitad.

-"Eso fue por Green"; dijo el en un tono serio.

Los 2 etereos con casco plateado dieron un grito áspero como la magia negra en su interior se libero en forma de una pequeña explosión.

Quemándolos a ambos.

Pero la armadura de el todavía aguantaba.

Pero el etereo con el casco dorado se mantuvo aun con la mitad de su cuerpo cercenado.

Flotando en el aire, aun cuando sus ropas que tenían se incineraron por la explosión de los que tenía a su lado….

 _-"Este no es vuestro camino! NO es vuestro propósito! Necesitáis que os guiemos para controlar este poder…..sin nosotros…no sois nada!",_ grito en absoluto dolor este ser siniestro como el también exploto.

Al hacerlo, el orbe violeta empezó a convulsionar y la nave empezó a vibrar y caerse hasta a pedazos.

Yo fui corriendo hacia Comet para ver que hacer a continuación.

Pero en el camino.

Lo vi….

Lo sentí….

No podíamos ganar esto…..

Ganar era perder…..

Lo sentí cuando el mismo poder de ese orbe invadió mi mente.

Una visión de Canterlot…desintegrándose ante mis ojos…..

Así que solo fui corriendo hacia el orbe.

Como Comet al parecer estaba recibiendo una llamada en su orbe de comunicación.

 _-"La ciudad entera esta vibrando…hay un terremoto y la nave parece ser la causante Comandante…pero no es un terremoto cualquiera….las piedras están empezando a flotar, y hasta nosotros hacia la nave….…..no podemos tocar el suelo…..los pegasos no pueden salir de esa atracción hacia la nave… no sabemos que esta pasando!"_ , grito alguien por el orbe.

Un agente totalmente aterrado.

Como yo me acercaba a la plataforma, más precisamente, al orbe.

-"Maldita sea….."; solo maldecía como me vio, "Sunny, tenemos que averiguar como destruir esta maldita nave para evitar que destruya Canterlot", decía todo estresado Comet

Como lo ignore y toque el orbe.

Y lo vi con claridad.

No solo desintegraría Cantelot, la nave se comprimiría para convertirse en pura energía…..…..desintegraría toda Equestria y el mundo se lo tragaría al final…

Destruyendo este planeta.

Pero…..sentía que…podía evitarlo.

Pero que talvez…..no saldría viva de esto….

Yo solté por un segundo el orbe para hablar con Comet.

-"Sunny, que rayos haces?", pregunto Comet al verme.

Yo solo me quite el casco.

-"Comet….sal de aquí, la nave se autodestruirá y destruirá el planeta entero si no lo detengo", dije yo seriamente como la nave no dejaba de vibrar.

-"No, si vas a detenerlo yo creo que pueda ayudar…"; dijo el preocupado.

-"No…del modo que puedo salvarlo…."; dije yo al mirar de reojo al orbe violeta que esta vibrando como loco, "Es una misión suicida…"; dije yo entre lagrimas.

-"No te dejare Sunny, debe haber una manera de que salgamos de esta juntos…"; dijo Comet sin querer creerlo como se quito el casco, donde pude ver su cara de angustia.

Como con mi magia lo acerque y le di un beso en la mejilla.

-"Cuida de Sunset…..por favor….. y dile que siempre la ame"; dije yo entre lagrimas como yo lo sostuve a Comet con mi magia.

-"No te atrevas Sunny…..déjame ayudarte…..podemos salvarte!"; gritaba el intentando safarse de mi control.

Pero el poder combinado que tenía con el Etereo me hacía más fuerte que el.

-"Lo siento…..Comet….", decía entre lagrimas como lo teletransporte lo más lejos de la nave….

Eso sería abajo en Canterlot.

Entre guardias y agentes alterados por lo que estaba pasando.

Entonces ahora con mi magia dirigida al orbe.

Pude sentir que podía más o menos controlar la nave y evitar que se autodestruyera un poco más, así que hice que se elevará…se elevará y saliera de la atmosfera…..

(-"Sunny!", grito Comet al ver como la nave con asombrosa rapidez solo se elevaba en el aire…..directo hacia el espacio)

Pude ver el espacio…..aunque sea por un momento….era basto…y hermoso…..con millones de estrellas en el firmamento.

Y entre lagrimas al ver el espacio…y por no volver a ver a mi Sunny.

Dije…

-"Por Equestria…y por mi Sunset…", decía yo como ya sentía que el poder de este orbe me superaba…..

(Es lo último que dijo como ya la nave madre en la frialdad del espacio exploto, al haber contenido la autodestrucción por tanto tiempo todos los componentes de la nave entraron en estado critico, y en vez de autodestruirse del modo que lo haría, la nave exploto al no poder autodestruirse como debería, así lloviendo una lluvia de escombros por el planeta y parte del espacio….)

-..-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-

 **Comet Shimmer**

 **Esos momentos**

Miraba hacia arriba como todos los demás lo hacían al ver la nave en retirada.

Creyeron que habíamos ganado.

Y si es verdad.

Pero no sin antes…..un enorme sacrificio.

 ***¨la nave explota como una supernova en el cielo, opacando por un momento la luz del sol su brillo***

La nave exploto con enorme potencia iluminando el cielo.

Lo que hizo que todos los guardias al ver eso estarán en vítores de victoria.

Como por el orbe me llegaban informes…que los pocos alienigenas que quedaban, solo colapsaron apenas la nave exploto.

Yo solo estaba en el suelo del patio.

Mientras los guardias celebraban.

Nadie me dirigió la palabra o se acerco a mí…

Hasta que la misma princesa lo hizo.

Su melena estaba quieta y ya no brillaba, señal de que había usado toda su magia en mantener el escudo en pie.

-"Me dijeron lo que hicieron…."; dijo la princesa como se agacho al verme.

-"Si…."; dije con pesar entre lagrimas por primera vez en años.

-"Fue ella no…ella lo hizo?"; pregunto la princesa al ver hacia arriba.

Y yo igual, como una lluvia de escombros incandescentes empezaron a llover.

Sobre Equestria y talvez el planeta.

-"Si…"; dije esta vez con orgullo.

-"Ganamos?"; pregunto la princesa.

-"No lo se…solo espero que sí….", dije yo como me quede mirando hacia arriba, "Pero si no, y solo esto será un descanso de sus ataques…haremos que su sacrificio no sean en vano"; dije yo con determinación, como la princesa me abrazo con su ala.

-"Es lo que ella hubiera querido"; dijo ella intentando reconfortarme.

Yo no dije nada como nos quedamos viendo la lluvia de escombros caer.

Símbolo de una enorme victoria este día.

Cancelamos el apocalipsis…

Y deberíamos estar orgulloso de ello.

..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-…-

 **Hack Sparrow**

 **En medio del mar entre Equestria y Hopetown**

 **En esos momentos**

Yo estaba con Flower, Armory y Sky en la cabina.

Cuando nos vinieron a avisar las ex esclavas sobre una lluvia de meteoritos.

Y fascinados y algo curiosos fuimos a ver que era.

Y en la sala al aire libre.

Lo vimos.

Meteoritos llover en el aire.

Aunque algunos….

Algunos se veían más como….

Escombros.

-"Tu crees que…?"; pregunto Sky.

-"No puedes creer que los Equestres….?", pregunto yo a Sky.

-"Creo que puede ser….después de todo…esos del ACM se veían como una cosa toda seria"; dijo Sky como nos quedamos viendo el espectáculo.

-"Pero destruir la nave que un leviatán no logró?"; pregunto yo algo incrédulo aún.

-"Todos tienen sus métodos…de seguro ellos lo encontraron"; dijo Sky.

Como los 2 nos abrazamos y disfrutamos del espectáculo.

Al parecer.

Al parecer de verdad se termino la cosa con los extraterrestres.

Eso si ahora me dibuja una sonrisa aun más grande en mi rostro como seguía abrazando a Sky.

.-..-..-.-….-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Ufff, que capitulo no es cierto?!**

 **Equestria se salvó por ahora, pero por cuento tiempo….?**

 **Algo largo para ser de un miércoles.**

 **Pero creo que lo valió.**

 **Comenten que les pareció.**

 **Y nos vemos el domingo con un nuevo capitulo.**

 **Y ya me cuentan porque no han comentado el del domingo en el proceso.**

 **Hasta el dominguito!.**


	35. Chapter 35

_**Capítulo 35: Salvamos el mundo!, Ahora qué?**_

 **(Vista en 3era persona)**

 **Planeta Tierra**

 **25 de septiembre del año 2016**

 **10:03 am (Unos minutos después de que la nave madre fuera destruida)**

 **Naciones Unidas, Nueva York**

Se ven a todos los lideres mundiales reunidos en la sala principal, y el que se ve que es el centro de atención es otro Etereo con casco dorado, como unos representantes están hablando por el.

-"…con la firma de este documento, cada nación será una sola…..no habrá fronteras y….", el representante, un hombre blanco de unos 40 años, con cabello bien arreglado de color negro y traje hablaba ante la ONU, como sostenía unos documentos en sus manos.

Pero el Etereo no le importaba lo que pasaba en ese momento.

Le importaba más la noticia que acaba de recibir…

O más bien, la falta de una.

….

…..

…

Algo impaciente el Etereo se intento comunicar con su otro hermano receptor del alma del que los que lo eligieron.

El que fue enviado al planeta de Equs.

Pero no recibió respuesta.

….

….

..

"Los Equestres parecen que resultaron ser muy fuertes…y peligrosos…...nuestras fuerzas ya están muy divididas en todos los mundos que conquistamos y necesitamos a la mayoría aquí para hacer cumplir el orden…..aplacar a la poca resistencia que existe…ya no tenemos naves suficientes para hacer un contra ataque….pero no importa, para cuando tengamos al espécimen casi perfecto con los humanos…...volveremos para conseguir muestras y crear al ser perfecto como nuestros amos quieren para que ocupen allí sus almas…", pensaba el etereo aún sin importarle lo que pasaba en esa sala.

"Disfruten de sus años de paz equestres…porque un fracaso solo es un paso que hay que tomar antes de la auténtica victoria….."

.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.

 **Comet Shimmer**

 **25 de septiembre del año 987 DDNM**

 **4:13 pm**

 **Cárcel de la academia de Guardias Reales**

*se lo ve a el sin el casco, pero con la armadura aun puesta caminando hacia una celda*

Es oficial…ganamos.

Aunque con enormes bajas…...

Demasiadas….

La mayoría guardias reales.

No hubo ni una sola baja de civil.

Y con como quedo el valle alrededor de Canterlot.

Que más parece una zona muerta repleta de naves destrozadas y quemadas.

Eso demostró que los aliens realmente nos querían a nosotros, y no a los civiles.

Ya no más.

Pero ahora…

Tengo a alguien que ver.

-"Agente Tree, levántate", dije yo todo serio como la vi echada en la cama de la celda, pero mirando a la pared, su melena estaba despeinada por lo de antes, y tenía un bloqueador de magia en su cuerno.

-"No voy a disculparme, ella no lo merece, y si quiere expulsarme, pues hágalo, de todas formas no soy apta para el ACM", decía ella aun sonando irritada, y sin mirarme.

-"Destiny Clean….aunque lo que hiciste estuvo mal….debo decir que no fue tu culpa", dije yo todo serio como me senté cerca de la celda.

A ella solo le vi levantar sus orejas, al parecer ahora si capte su atención, pero sigue sin mirarme.

Y cuando ella no contesto a eso, yo continué.

-"Yo deje que fueran sabiendo los riesgos….porque la verdad es que pensaba que no había otra opción….era una invasión a gran escala…realmente necesitábamos a todos los que pudiera alzar un arma….y por desgracia, Delta y Fast…podían…..", dije yo con pesar, "Así que, yo autorice su salida…..así que es mi culpa…..y es por eso que no te voy a expulsar del ACM, ni tendrás castigo alguno, pero, no volverás a dar clases hasta nuevo aviso…te enviare a una terapia psicologica para que regrese la tranquila y bondadosa Agente Tree que conocemos, que lo que queda de tu grupo….conoce, en especial la agente Orange…ella necesita a su amiga en estos tiempos de crisis y en su estado después de todo", dije yo con seriedad como me levante, e hice flotar unas llaves al candado de la puerta.

A ella la vi entonces sentarse en la cama, aun sin mirarme.

-"Por favor, no hagas que me arrepienta, después de todo, las segundas oportunidades no suceden de nuevo….", dije yo como le abrí la celda y solo me retiraba, "Así que…vive una buena vida y nos vemos luego para más instrucciones"

-"Eso intentare….."; fue lo único que respondió ella con la voz apagada.

.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-…-.-.

 **20 minutos después.**

 **Torre del castillo donde vive Celestia**

-"Ahora que hacemos princesa…ya termino la guerra, ahora usted decide…..el público merece saber…o seguirá esto oculto?", dije yo en un tono serio cuando entre a su cuarto, y la vi a ella ya sin su armadura, solo mirando desde su balcón, su parcialmente destruida ciudad y el valle cubierto de escombros en un tono melancólico, y su melena lentamente a tener algo de brillo de nuevo.

-"Realmente esto termino querido Comet?"; pregunto ella, como ahora miraba hacia el cielo.

-"La verdad…..es que no lo se…que termino la invasión, si, que volverán…..talvez…..pero esperemos que con este golpe, no sea si no en varios años, o incluso décadas"; dije yo seriamente.

-"Entonces….no se los diré…..no merecen estar en constante miedo cada día, mirando al cielo con temor…."; decía ella sonando triste, "Y más con lo que acerca…."; decía ella como miraba a la luna que estaba en el cielo en el día.

Eso ocurre rara vez, pero ocurre, lo de la luna quiero decir.

-"Es porque ya falta poco para que vuelva no es así?"; pregunto yo seriamente.

-"Si….y lo que menos necesito…es que mis ponys odien el firmamento para cuando mi hermana vuelva…..eso la destruiría….mucho más de lo que le hicieron en su momento….."; dijo ella con pesar y hasta una lagrima la vi soltar.

Los maldito nobles, difundiendo rumores horribles sobre Luna, diciendo que era una amenaza por entrar en los sueños de otros y salir cada noche, a cazar, a cazar monstruos que asolaban los pueblos y ciudades en formación, pero claro, diciendo que era para invocar monstruos nocturnos y que ella era la razón de porque había monstruos en primer lugar, y diciendo cada día, que la noche no era para apreciar, era solo para odiar, porque solo trae monstruos horribles y pesadillas.

Y como esa defensa nocturna era secreta…..nadie se enteraba y el peso de los nobles llegó a ser más importante que el de la princesa Celestia que intentaba convencer a los ponys de lo contrario.

Los nobles se aprovechaban de una Celestia muy joven…..apenas teniendo menos de una década en el poder.

Siendo novata en tantos aspectos…..

Y su hermana pago el precio.

Le invadió la ira….y los celos, porque hasta ella en su subconsciente termino creyendo en esos rumores….y así, buscando venganza, sucumbió ante la magia negra que usaba para combatir a esos monstruos y se convirtió en Nightmare Moon.

-"Eso paso hace un milenio princesa….los nobles ya no son así….además que poder ya no tienen"; dije yo intentando sonar sereno para calmarla con mis palabras.

-"Lo se….pero aún así…quiero que todo esto se mantenga en secreto….luego cuando mi hermana vuelva…..y vea que hemos cambiado para mejor…..y que ella es aceptada de nuevo, la verdad se sabrá"; dijo ella con pesar.

-"Esta segura que los elementos de la armonía lograrán salvarla esta vez…recuerde que solo la mando a la luna"; comente yo.

-"Si…..esta vez si…en su momento los elementos no podían limpiarla de su impureza ya que la magia negra la había impregnado por completo, así que la enviaron a la Luna, para desgastar esa magia negra, y para cuando venga…..los elementos terminarán de purificarla, yo se que sí", decía ella como se quedo mirando el cielo.

-"De acuerdo princesa…..lanzaremos la alarma para soltar el gas en 1 hora…..prepárese", dije yo con seriedad como yo salía de su cuarto.

Y ella asentía.

Incapaz ya de decir algo más.

Y esta vez, realmente quiero que los ponys sepan de esto.

Que se preparen por si hay otra invasión y esta vez nos superan.

Pero….tiene razón…..vivir con miedo a una invasión no es vivir.

Así que eso de preocuparnos por el futuro cae de nuevo sobre el ACM.

Como siempre ha sido….y será…..

..-.-.-..-…-.-.-.-.-.-

 **20 minutos después**

 **Su estancia privada de comandante, en la Base del ACM**

-"Ya regrese…."; decía yo como entraba a mi oficina.

Claro, después de haber comunicado sobre que se lanzará la pócima del olvido en 40 minutos a los civiles que están regresando al notar que ya todo termino en toda Equestria.

Y será una mentira parcial, de que vino una enorme lluvia de meteoritos, y consigo se vino oculta una comitiva extraterrestre violenta, que eran la causa de los meteoritos porque algo de la gravedad hacia desviar meteoritos del espacio a nuestro planeta, y que como eran novadas, los que ven, es lo que habían, ya no va a haber más, para no asustarlos tanto sobre los alienigenas.

Porque, no hay forma alguna de que limpiemos todos estos restos antes de lanzar el gas.

Al menos al saber esto, sabrán los civiles que si había aliens malos, estos ya murieron aquí, y que nosotros pudimos acabar con ellos pese a su tecnología.

Así todos se sentirán más tranquilos sabiendo de que hay una guardia real y una princesa capaz de todo.

Aunque si, eso subirá aun los rumores de que Celestia es una deidad…..pero bueno, hacemos lo que podemos con lo que nos dan para poder mentir.

Por que si…..…..la ACM, no puede ser nombrada aún.

Y toda esta farsa no me la invente yo esta vez, esta vez yo me quede sin ideas, y pedí ayuda a los agentes, sobre una mentira que se pudiera tragar por el publico.

Y un agente que es escritor frustrado de Trottinham me dio la idea, un tal Act Doo.

Tiene una hija llamada Daring Doo, que quiere ser arqueóloga y escribir sobre sus aventuras…..aunque demuestra ser hábil al pelear, porque según cuenta se mete mucho en peleas, no quiere meterla al ACM, porque el echo de que solo se meta en problemas en la escuela no significa que será un buen material para el ACM.

Y estoy de acuerdo.

En fin, el coordinar todo eso me dejo agotado…..además quería venir a ver a Mirash y así ya no este preocupada.

-"Comet…tenía miedo de que no regresarás, con todo vibrando y todo flotando hace rato", decía Mirash toda alterada como me abrazó apenas entre a la oficina.

Y cerré la puerta para mayor privacidad.

-"Pero estoy de una sola pieza"; dije yo dándole una sonrisa para calmarla.

Y si, ella me sonrió de vuelta y me abrazo más fuerte.

O al menos del cuello, porque aun tenía mi armadura puesta.

-"Y ahora que va a pasar?"; pregunto ella con algo de curiosidad.

-"Ahora….vamos a descansar"; dije yo como me empecé a quitar mi armadura, "Ah sido un largo día…"; dije yo con pesar.

No le quiero decir sobre Sunny y Green.

Aun no.

-"Quieres un masaje o algo?", pregunto ella toda preocupada por mí.

-"No…no, solo quiero descansar un rato, porque para más adelante tenemos mucho que hacer…demasiado", dije yo con pesar.

Porque aun queda otra interrogante.

Donde demonios pondremos tanto equipo alienigena?

….

Ya se me ocurria algo.

Y claro…

Como decirle a mi pequeña solecito…sobre su madre.

*pensaba el como se recostaba en su bolsa de dormir*

.-…-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-..-.-.-..-..-

 **5:30 pm**

*toc toc toc*

-"Eh…que, como, cuando…."; decía yo algo adormecido como me levantaba, y como Mirash se había puesto a mi lado, también le asuste.

Mierda….me habré quedado dormido….

Al menos pensé unas cuantas cosas útiles antes de cerrar los ojos.

-"Pase…"; dije yo como me frotaba los ojos como les abría a quien quiera que sea la puerta con mi magia.

Y el que entro fue…..

Pues, mi hija.

-"Papa, como que hace rato que ya termino todo…..y yo recién me entero de que estás aca"; decía mi hija algo molesta como entraba a mi oficina.

-"Hija….solucionar una invasión no es fácil…..", dije yo ya más despierto.

Además de coordinar una mentira monumental.

-"Lo se…pero, porque no me dijiste que ganaron…y en especial….porque ni un agente o guardia real que veo en las pasillos me quiere decir donde esta mama?"; pregunto ella ya pasando de enojada, a preocupada.

Eso me dejo tieso allí.

Yo me quede con la cara seria, y pensando…

Que diablos le digo?

….

Como se lo digo?

Pero ella ya lo hizo por mi al notar mi largo silencio.

-"Esta muerta no es asi?"; pregunto ella como ya empezó a lagrimear.

No hay forma de disfrazar esto.

Lo único que puedo decir es….

-"Si…..", dije yo con mucho pesar.

Como ella entre lagrimas me vino a abrazar.

Y llorar.

Como yo la abrace de vuelta.

-"Es horrible…", decía Mirash con lagrimas de tristeza igual como nos abrazo a los 2, "Se lo que se siente….y mucho", decía Mirash toda comprensiva y triste.

Yo no dije nada….

Lo único que podía hacer era acariciar su cabello dorado con rojo y dejar que se desahogara.

Y después de unos minutos de lloriqueo…

Ella hablo de nuevo.

-"Y…sufrió?"; pregunto ella aun totalmente devastada y con los ojos rojos por tanto llorar.

-"No lo se…..ella se sacrifico para salvarnos a todos de la nave alienigena gigante…..y me teletransporto fuera de la nave….aun sabiendo que estaba en contra….ella es una gran heroína Sunset….nos salvó a todos, y al menos, los ponys lo sabrán"; dije yo al recordar que, de echo.

La historia que se contará al publico, es que Sunny comando a sus guardias a una enorme y gloriosa batalla.

Donde por desgracia murió, por sus heridas en batalla, pero siguió luchando hasta el final.

Algo…no tan alejado de la verdad.

Y es más que seguro que le levanten una estatua en su honor.

Lo harán, es más que seguro.

-"Ahora se que mi familia esta llena de héroes…"; decía ella más animada como me abrazaba más fuerte, pero aun sonando algo devastada.

Claro hija….

Claro….

..-.-..-.-.-.-..-…-.-.-..-.-..-..-.-.-.-..-.-..-.

 **Dra. Clansy.**

 **Enfermería del ACM**

 **11:53 pm**

*Se la ve a la doctora salir de la sala del quirófano, con su bata en toda la parte delantera manchada de sangre y notablemente agotada, mirando la sala llena de camas de pacientes*

-"Y ese fue el último…", decía yo pero bien agotada, pero satisfecha.

Esto si, que fue un reto de resistencia.

Además, el echo de estar allí, esquivando las balas y proyectiles verdes mientras intentas unir el ala a un pegaso herido o contener una hemorragia masiva de un pony tierra.

Todos con heridas criticas o mortales, nadie con un huesito roto, ni torcedura de ala.

No.

Órganos para fuera, fracturas de cráneos, perdida de miembros, hemorragias masivas, en varios pacientes al mismo tiempo.

…

Eso no lo voy a experimentar otra vez mientras viva.

O talvez si, si los aliens regresan buscando venganza años o décadas después, cuando sea yo mayor, pero no será lo mismo.

Porque aunque hoy día le salve la vida a 103 ponys, y estabilice a 125 para que aguanten para una cirugía mayor, en menos de..….10 horas, y ese record no lo voy a superar de vieja, mantener talvez, pero superar no, mi cuerno y mi cabeza me esta matando en estos momentos, mucha magia eh usado hoy.

Y no solo los heridos del castillo fueron atendidos aquí, vinieron los heridos de la periferia de Canterlot, los que defendieron los cañones, bueno, los que sobrevivieron.

Porque en la periferia es donde hubo la mayor cantidad de bajas.

Muchas más.

Pero en fin, ahora solo me enfocare en casos complicados, en vez de cantidad de atendidos.

*se abren las puertas del quirófano*

-"Si que no ha tomado ni un descanso desde que comenzó, verdad Clansy?", pregunto el Dr. Woodes con al menos sus cascos limpios y recién lavados como el también se notaba cansado, saliendo de la sala del quirófano como unas enfermeras se llevaban al por fin, último paciente del día a que descanse en esta sala ya concurrida.

Los que tienen solo un 30 % de posibilidades de no pasar vivos al día siguiente, y tienen que si o si quedarse en observación, se quedan aquí, puedo ser buena, pero la verdad es que todo esto de la invasión me supero.

El resto de los heridos fue enviado arriba al hospital general de Canterlot.

-"Si paraba, muchos morirían Woodes"; dije yo realmente agotada.

-"Ni para limpiarte para cada cirugía quisiste"; comentó Woodes.

-"Esos chicos tenían segundos de vida…..no me importa estar manchada de sangre en la cara si eso significaba poder salvarlos", dije yo seriamente cansada.

-"Te entiendo….", dijo el con total respeto hacia mí, como vio la enfermería repleta, donde solo se escuchaba los respiradores artificiales, y monitores, porque ni quejidos a aullidos de dolor se escuchaba.

-"Sabes….con lo que hice hoy….técnicamente me podrían dar mi ciudadanía y ser un Equestre, y no se, salir a la luz del sol de nuevo y que no sea por trabajo", dije yo seriamente, "Aparte de la satisfacción personal que estoy sintiendo ahora mismo por superarme a mi misma, quiero ese regalo extra"; dije yo aun agotada, sintiéndome orgullosa por un trabajo realmente bien echo.

-"Salvaste incontables vidas hoy, me sorprende que no te hagan una estatua por ello"; dijo Woodes.

-"Soy técnicamente una criminal de otro país…mi minima recompensa es esa, que me dejen vivir una vida aquí, asentarse, porque después de todo, después de lo que experimente hoy aquí, me puedo dar por satisfecha por varios años más, antes de que me aburra de nuevo", dije yo.

-"Una vida contigo se podría?"; pregunto Woodes, algo nervioso como estaba tentado a abrazarme.

-"Si…..por que no, estamos viviendo en la erá de lo imposible, siendo posible después de todo"; dije yo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Además, quiero una descendencia.

Quiero pasar mi genio a la otra generación, otra generación que de seguro verá la segunda invasión alienigena…..

De eso no hay duda.

.-..-..-.-..-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-..-..-.-..-.

 **Torment Sky**

 **26 de septiembre del año 987 DDNM**

 **800 metros sobre el nivel del mar**

 **A 5km, mar adentro, al Oeste de Manehattan, Equestria**

 **12:13 pm**

-"Ya empiezo a ver tierra….a al menos 5km…y veo algunos edificios…..y una gran estatua…debe ser Manehattan"; decía la unicornio Kary que se había vuelto hasta la capitana de esta nave al ser la que estaba manejando esta cosa.

Les dijimos antes el destino y no les importaron, mientras puedan ser libres luego.

-"Eso fue rápido…si solo hace 1 hora empezamos a movernos"; dijo Armory sorprendida.

-"Es una nave alienigena, obviamente van rápido"; dije yo no irritada con Armory, si no, con algo de sarcasmo.

Porque si tuvimos un largo descanso, porque después de todo, nos lo merecíamos por todo lo que pasamos.

-"Y que hacemos Hack…porque no creo que nos reciban con los brazos abiertos si nos aparecemos con una nave alienigena", dijo Kary algo preocupada.

-"Podemos ir yo y Sky para avisar que venimos"; dijo Hack como yo estaba pensando en algo.

-"Mmmmm….puede ser…"; dije yo algo pensativa, "Hey, Kary, que tan bueno es el telescopio de esta cosa?", pregunto yo con curiosidad.

-"Puedo ver a los ponys andando en las calles como si solo estuviera a unos metros de ellos, así de poderoso es esta mira", dijo ella.

-"Pues bien, podemos ir Hack y yo a dar el aviso si, y cuando vean a Hack agitando sus alas 3 veces y tocándome el costado al mismo tiempo unas 3 veces como si estuviera ansioso, se van acercando, para hacer un efecto dramático"; decía yo toda emocionada por la idea.

Emocionada por decirle en toda la cara ese maldito de Comet.

" _Puede que no haya conseguido muchos planos, pero aquí esta una maldita nave alienigena semi funcional, como te quedo el ojo amigo!"_

Jeje, me muero de ver su cara que pondrá cuando lo vea.

-"Estas de acuerdo Hack?"; pregunto Kary para confirmar.

-"Pues…..estas segura que hacer eso es absolutamente necesario?"; pregunto Hack.

-"Absolutamente necesario", dije yo algo ansiosa.

*suspiro*

-"Bueno…si tu lo dices, después de todo, tu eres la que hiciste el trato después de todo", dijo Hack sin luchar ni nada como me tomo de mis axilas y me alzo para llevarme a la costa.

Saludamos a los niños y a los otros guardias costeros que estaban en la sala exterior descansando.

Como Hack me llevo volando hacia la costa.

-"Y…me quieres explicar de porque quieres hacer ese efecto dramático?"; pregunto Hack ya estando los 2 solos en el aire.

-"Porque quiero mostrarle a ese idiota, que yo si cumplo lo que prometo, además quiero que al ver esa nave este lo suficientemente distraído para darle un buen golpe en su boca", dije yo media seria.

-"Es una venganza por haberte el disparado en tus patas?"; pregunto el.

-"Aja", dije yo sin más.

-"Vas a darle un golpe al pony del cual depende tener una casa bonita y vivir en paz, en serio?", pregunto Hack medio irritado.

-"Cuando conozcas a ese creído también te dará ganas de darle un golpe en la boca, ya verás", dije yo como veía que nos acercábamos a la ciudad.

-"Lo dudo…recuerda que al menos la mitad de los que conocía eran así, y nunca pelee con nadie de forma física"; dijo el seriamente.

-"Bueno, pero te darás cuenta que en serio es un creído y me darás la razón"; dijo ella como estábamos llegando ya a la costa.

-"Aunque sea así, no vas a darle un golpe al tipo que nos puede dar una vida tranquila y feliz", dijo Hack más serio.

-"Tranquilo, aun con ese golpe, con todo lo que le traemos, hasta de seguro que se deja que le de una paliza como pago por lo que le traemos", dije yo toda confiada como aterrizábamos en la calle frente a los muelles.

Donde había un par de guardias reales con armadura dorada ayudando a unos civiles en mover algunos escombros.

Pero estos guardias no tenían lanzas como antes, esta vez tenían algo parecido a los fusiles en sus espaldas.

Ok…

De que nos perdimos aquí?

-"Hey, ustedes 2, que ha pasado aquí?", pregunto yo a los guardias reales.

-"Y ustedes de donde son, que no lo saben?", pregunto uno de los guardias todo sospechoso.

-"Venimos de fuera del país, pero de donde, no es importante por el momento, lo que quiero es que ustedes 2 se comuniquen con el comandante Comet, ya saben un pony de pelaje amarillo y melena roja, que le habla Torment Sky, la yegua que regreso con información extremadamente útil y que quiero cobrar por ello"; dije yo seriamente a esos guardias, que se miraron confundidos entre ellos y luego a nosotros 2.

-"Esta bien….."; dijo uno de ellos, como los 2 se fueron, corriendo y volteando por una esquina, dejando a unos civiles seguir quitando unos escombros de la calle medio confundidos por lo que dije, pero parece que no les importó lo suficiente como siguieron trabajando en lo suyo.

-"Hey…..en serio, que paso aquí?", pregunto yo al par de civiles, que era un par de ponys tierras.

-"Unos aliens eso paso, pero nuestra guardia real los derroto por completo, y dicen que no hay victimas civiles porque los guardias realmente cumplieron con su trabajo"; decía uno de esos ponys todo optimista.

-"Si, y pensaba que solo eran unos inútiles"; comento el otro pony tierra.

Joder, así que aquí también sucedió?

-"Hace cuanto fue eso?"; pregunto yo.

-"Ayer"; dijo uno de ellos como solo siguieron trabajando y terminando de despejar la calla de escombros de ladrillos, que cayo de un edificio de ladrillo justo a su lado.

-"Y están seguros de que ganaron?"; pregunto algo preocupado Hack, ya no manteniéndose en silencio ni un minuto más.

-"Si, fue una victoria total, aunque algunos guardias murieron….pero fue una victoria total, aun con todo en contra"; decía uno de esos ponys.

Entonces antes de que siguieran comentando, los 2 guardias de antes volvieron.

Pero esta vez uno de ellos trayendo un orbe de cristal con la cara de Comet en ella.

-"Por favor, pueden retirarse, esto es privado", decía uno de los guardias, como los civiles se empezaron a retirar.

 _-"Me sorprende….pensé que nunca vendrías"_ , dijo Comet a través del orbe.

-"Pue si vine, con tecnología más haya de tu comprensión, en una nave a lo lejos, pero quiero que vengas para que lo veas tu mismo", dije yo toda seria.

 _-"Aja…y como se que no es una trampa, y el leviatán esta solo esperando en la costa para atacarnos"_ , dijo todo sospechoso Comet.

-"Porque como dato extra imbécil, el leviatán esta muerto, más bien, Hopetown fue destruida, Bloody Mary esta muerta, sus legiones de piratas separados, con tecnología alienigena en sus manos por desgracia, pero al menos separados, sin un líder fijo, y si, nosotros estuvimos bajo un ataque alienigena igual, y por lo que sabemos al preguntar a unos civiles, ustedes igual lo tuvieron", dije yo eriamente.

Eso lo dejo mudo unos momentos.

 _-"Y como se y eso es cierto?"_ , pregunto el aun con algo de sospechas.

-"Solo ven aquí imbécil, no es una maldita trampa"; dije yo ahora irritada, "Además, el leviatán iría a por la princesa, no a un imbécil como tu, no te hagas el super importante"; dije yo toda irritada.

 _-"Vale…..iré…pero más te vale que valga la pena, llegaré en 1 hora, ustedes guardias pueden irse, ya le diré a mis agentes que los vigilen a ellos"_ , dijo el como apagaba el orbe.

-"Suerte con lo que sea que tengan que discutir"; dijo uno de los guardias como se retiraba junto con su compañero.

-"Gracias, pero no la necesitaremos"; dije yo toda confiada.

-"A mi solo me sonaba a alguien con cerebro y no un cretino"; decía Hack.

-"No has hablado cara a cara con el, solo espera", dije ahora de nuevo irritada por su comentario.

Como nos tuvimos que sentar allí esperando a que este imbécil se apareciera, y Hack ahora estaba viendo los edificios y las calles bien echas que soportaron el ataque, y las calles técnicamente sin ninguna sociedad que no haya sido causada por un escombro causado por la batalla.

Además del nulo olor a orina en el aire, que era característico del centro de Hopetown, que no era causado por la ausencia de alcantarillado, era causado por la cantidad de bares en el lugar y de borrachos que no alcanzaban a ir al baño.

Pero yo por mi parte, veo en el cielo a unos pegasos en armadura completa rondándonos como buitres, con sus rifles extraños en sus espaldas.

Deben ser los agentes de Comet, llegaron más rápido de lo que esperaba.

Aunque si han sufrido un ataque recientemente, no por nada tendrían a todas sus unidades en alerta máxima.

-"Y sabes….creo que me gustaría vivir aquí….una ciudad que no apesta, ni parece lúgubre a pesar de que sea de día, como pasaba allá, y que el que gobierna es una diosa bondadosa y gentil, un lugar que siempre soñé vivir…..y ahora se hará realidad"; decía el todo optimista al seguir mirando a sus alrededores.

-"Si…eso era algo que quería hablarte", decía yo algo nerviosa, "La verdad es que como sabes el trato es conmigo, y además de libertad me dará lo que yo quiera, no?"; pregunto yo a el.

Como ahora me miro a mí.

-"Si, fuiste muy clara al respecto"; dijo el haciendo memoria, "Y que tu deseo principal era ayudar a tu gente y salir de Hopetown"; dijo el.

-"Si, y no voy a ayudar a mi gente viviendo en una casita soñada en el país de las maravillas, mientras mi gente esta sufriendo en una nación sin ley, ni orden, y con aún piratas de Bloody Mary en todo el territorio costero que tienen bajo control en mi país de origen", dije yo seriamente.

-"Quieres regresar al combate….después de lo que pasamos, en serio?", pregunto incrédulo Hack.

-"Se que fue muy duro, pero realmente quiero comenzar ya en ayudar a mi gente, en la única forma que conozco y puedo, electrocutando a cada maldito que se aproveche de los civiles"; dije yo con determinación.

-"Sky…te das cuenta que lo que quieres hacer será una lucha sin sentido, y más si lo haces sola, además, los pueblos que liberes quedarán desprotegidos, si no les enseñas o tienes o dejas a alguien allí para defenderla, mientras te vas a otro pueblo a ayudar, simplemente con lo que tu planeas hacer, será una lucha perdida", dijo Hack seriamente.

-"Haber, y desde cuanto te convertiste en estratega militar como para criticarme lo que eh hecho durante casi 2 décadas de mi vida", decía yo seriamente y algo ofendida por sus palabras.

-"Ya tu misma lo dijiste, más de una década no has logrado nada de verdad en tu país, y los lugares que conquistaste en nombre de Bloody, se quedaron resguardadas por sus tropas para mantener el orden mientras tu te ibas a seguir liberando pueblos sin pensarlo mucho, y aunque no te guste lo que voy a decir, al menos Bloody tenía una idea de como conquistar y retomar el país para tu pueblo, no la adecuada porque ella sería la que reemplazaría al gobierno, pero al menos tenía una idea", dijo el seriamente.

-"Eh liberado pueblos de malditos corruptos antes de unirme a Bloody, no me puedes decir que mi esfuerzo fue inútil entonces"; dije yo seriamente y ya enfadándome cada vez más

-"Pero ahora…..dime, esos pueblos que liberaste….cuanto tiempo fueron seguros hasta que alguien se intento aprovechar del pueblo de nuevo?"; pregunto el seriamente.

….

….

La verdad que…..ahora que lo pienso….

Expulsábamos a un alcalde corrupto, y ni 1 año pasaban y venía o unos mafiosos, unos militares corruptos…..unos nobles mal nacidos o el alcalde nuevo se corrompía.

No pasaba mucho tiempo y el pueblo o ciudad costera que ayudábamos pedían de nuevo ayuda con desesperación.

Más bien, cuando empezábamos a recibir apoyo de Bloody, fue realmente cuando pudimos centrarnos en ayudar a más de 3 pueblos.

Y claro, también fue cuando empezamos a ser más duros y sanguinarios, porque nuestros enfrentamientos con la guardia de Aztecolt o los mafiosos del interior, no matábamos, y si lo hacíamos, era en defensa propia, o solo al líder del ataque, para evitar que regresaran, porque sabíamos que si solo nos poníamos en matar, matar y matar….traerían regimientos enteros para intentar matarnos y no hubiéramos podido sobrevivir a todo eso.

Fue porque teníamos un ejercito más grande detrás nuestro fue cuando empezamos a ser más osados y sanguinarios.

Gracias a Bloody…..fue porque empezamos a tener avances en Aztecolt…..

Es algo que quería negar.

Pero joder, es cierto.

Tan cegada por las victorias, el alcohol y las fiestas con sexo para celebrarlas.

Que no lo note.

Joder, estar sobria por tanto tiempo es una mierda.

Te das cuenta de muchas mierdas que hiciste en tus tiempos que nunca notaste de verdad.

Aunque no ebria al punto de no recordar nada.

Si no, que recuerdas todo, y lo recuerdas bien, pero no estaba en mi 100 para notarlo, y cuando estaba a mi 100, era en batalla, y pues, debes estar más o menos sobria para no morir.

…

…

Maldita Bloody, aun después de muerta, me sigue jodiendo!. *pensó con enojo*

-"Hey…..hey, estás allí…no fue intencional hacerte quedar en trance con lo que te dije", decía Hack medio preocupado como chasqueaba sus jarras constantemente al frente de mí para hacerme salir de mis pensamientos.

-"No te preocupes por ello…", dije yo agitando mi cabeza, "Me hiciste pensar en algo que no quería creer y que resulto verdad…..", decía yo con pesar, "Mi grupo de piratas y yo solo éramos unos jóvenes de la calle queriendo traer justicia por nuestros propios cascos, sin mucha educación si quiera, que si le daba una pelea enorme al gobierno, y sin tener muertos de nuestro lado….y que si…..es verdad, cuando realmente hubo progreso al intentar vencer al gobierno, fue con la ayuda de Bloody y sus planes….porque no por nada me uní a ella…o creí ciegamente en ella desde entonces…..fue por eso que creía en su palabra y lo que decía…", dije yo con mucho pesar y tristeza, "Y pague muy alto el precio cuando me di cuenta de eso muy tarde"; dije yo ahora deprimida como me quede viendo al piso.

Pero en vez de dejarme en ese estado por mucho tiempo, Hack me abrazó.

-"Pero al final te diste cuenta, y saliste de esta….logrando tener a alguien especial en tu vida y a una nueva amiga en el proceso…"; dijo el al abrazarme con su pelaje y plumaje semi esponjoso de su pecho me causaba algo de cosquillas.

-"Pero aun quiero ayudar a mi gente y ahora se que para lograrlo, es pedirle ayuda a alguien que sabe de estrategia militar, aunque ese pony no me agrade"; decía yo disgustada por la idea.

-"Y ni hablar, del personal y equipo que va a ser falta para lograr eso"; comento Hack.

-"Pero de que hablas, el personal serían las mismas ex esclavas, son todas piratas que saben luchar, y que aun llevan la lucha en sus venas", dije yo toda optimista ahora.

-"Sky….yo las conozco, y se que de las 13, solo 3 van a querer volver a algo parecido a salir a pelear, las demás se quieren retirar a vivir una vida tranquila como yo, porque se dieron cuenta que el estilo de vida pirata solo trae sufrimiento, además, todas tienen hijos e hijas que cuidar ahora, y que tienen que criarlos, solas"; dijo el seriamente, "Y el equipo que tenemos, incluida la nave, todo se lo tenemos que dar para que funcione el trato con el, recuerdas"; decía el aun seriamente.

-"Realmente eres malo intentando animarme con tus palabras"; dije yo muy disgustada de nuevo con el.

-"Lo siento, pero es la realidad, no puedes culparme por ver la realidad de las cosas"; decía el algo apenado como me abrazó más fuerte.

-"Creo que por eso te odio y te amo al mismo tiempo…más el te amo….", decía yo como le correspondía más fuerte el abrazo.

-"Pero igual no te dejare ir de inmediato allá, al menos intenta descansar 1 año de todo esto, da a luz a nuestro hijo o hija, y ya vemos luego que hacer con más calma"; decía el como aun me abrazaba.

-"1 año es mucho tiempo…!; dije yo quejándome un poco, "Mejor solo 4 meses", dije yo replicándole.

-"1 año….", repitió el seriamente.

-"6 meses, tómalo o dejalo"; dije yo intentando regatear.

-"1 año Sky, no te pido toda tu vida, solo te pido un año, un simple año en que por primera vez, puedas respirar en paz sin temor a que al día siguiente puedas morir en una batalla o emboscada", dijo el, dejando de abrazarme por un momento y mirarme seriamente a los ojos.

-"Ok…..si tanto significa para ti…entonces esta bien, me tomaré un año de descanso como quieres"; dije yo ya rendida.

-"Además, dale un descanso a todas, si apenas se pueden mover bien, 1 año de descanso donde puedan volver a estirar las piernas y hacer ejercicio les hará maravillas, además, les hará reflexionar si quieren irse contigo a cumplir tu sueño", dijo el como dejamos de abrazarnos.

-"Y crees que me harán caso?"; pregunto yo.

-"A ti solo te hacen caso en estos momentos, porque yo estoy contigo Sky, ellas en estos momentos solo confían en mí ciegamente aunque tu seas la que empezó esto de la huida, yo fácilmente puedo decirles que intenten saltar y ellas no me preguntaran el porque hacerlo, me preguntarían más bien que tan alto hacerlo"; dijo el seriamente, "Porque yo fui el único que les trato con dignidad haya y me dedique a intentar conocerlas"; dijo el realmente serio.

-"Acaso tus 2 amigos las trataban mal?"; pregunto yo sorprendida.

Porque esos 2, el pegaso y la unicornio esa si que se ven muy patéticos y debiluchos como para ser maltratadores.

-"No, no, Ben no quería verlas a la cara ni acercarse a ellas por que sabía que no podía ayudarlas, y por eso las lavaba con mangueras a presión, y Fidy las alimentaba con un embudo si era necesario, si ellas estaban demasiado débiles para comer después de que alguien les había usado, y si no, les hablaba como bebes para darles de comer"; dije yo con pesar.

-"Bueno, con lo del tal Ben talvez no podías hacer nada, pero que ahí de Fidy, eso si podías cambiarle, lo de al menos dejará de hablarles como bebe", dije yo.

-"Más bien cuando las chicas tenían más de 6 meses de embarazo y su panza era más grande, era yo que les daba baños de esponja cada semana para evitar que la presión del agua cuando eran lavadas les hicieran daño a sus bebes, y con lo de Fidy…..simplemente no puedo…."; dije yo con pesar.

-"Porque, si suena fácil decirle que no, que deje de tratarlos como bebes cuando están en una situación así"; dije yo incrédula.

Y queriendo ignorar el echo de que les daba a cada una de ellas baños de esponja.

-"Porque Fidy hace eso porque, bueno…..ves que Fidy es algo más flaca y pequeña para ser una adulta no?"; pregunto el con algo de nerviosismo.

-"Si….."; dije yo.

 **(Advertencia, párrafo demasiado triste para lo que ya es este fanfic, quedan advertidos)**

-"Ella….cuando herede el registro medico de todos en la mansión mi antiguo profesor de medicina cuando vio que yo era apto para el cargo, vi en el historial, que ella nació de una madre alcohólica, y que ella, nació muy prematuramente, y que es un milagro que haya podido vivir hasta la adultez, ella no pudo volar hasta los 15 años, y no es muy lista, se defiende bien al hablar, pero realmente no es muy inteligente, y ella quería y sigue queriendo ser madre, desde que conocí a Ben, y al parecer…..fisicamente no puede tener hijos, a pesar de que lo ha intentado, y yo estuve allí….cuando no se pudo…", dijo el como se veía las garras y se las veía temblar, "Ella, ella estaba traumatizada por todo eso, y empezó a ver a las chicas como si fueran sus hijas….sus recién nacidas, y sinceramente si la delataba y decía que estaba mal de la cabeza, la mandarían a un manicomio para intentar sanarla, lejos de Ben, lejos de lo único que conoce, porque al ser tan débil y pequeña, ni la querían en la academia, y Bloody al escuchar su historia, sintió pena por ella, y le dio la oportunidad de alimentar a las esclavas aquí abajo…desde que tenía 7 años, es lo único que de verdad conoce, y eso la hubiera destruido más mentalmente, por eso le deje hacer lo que quería y eso la mantenía feliz estando allí abajo, y no quería quitarle eso", dijo el con mucha tristeza.

Y esa historia hasta mi me hizo lagrimear.

-"Y ahora que ella esta en un país seguro, donde ahora se que si le podrían ayudar como se debe, ella talvez pueda vivir una buena vida, la buena vida que ambos se merecen"; dijo el con pesar.

Diablos.

-"Ok…..ya dejemos a tus amigos fuera de la conversación quieres"; decía yo como me limpiaba con una pata lo poco que había llorado.

-"Esta bien"; dijo el aun con pesar.

-"Ok, ahora sabemos que esas ex esclavas te adoran por ser su liberador, pero también creo que hay algo más por ser el que las bañaba y las conoce más íntimamente…no crees que algunas que te siguen, no será más porque sienten algo por ti por tantos años de cuidados y porque eras el único ser vivo allí que se preocupaba por ellas?"; pregunto yo.

-"Tu crees?"; pregunto el medio intrigado.

-"Si, al menos conté a 5 esclavas con ojitos envidiosos cuando me abrazabas"; decía yo.

-"Bueno, espero que se les pasé al ya estar libres y puedan estar en sociedad de nuevo, por que, yo estoy solo para ti"; decía el como me abrazaba de nuevo.

-"Pero que ahí de Flower?"; pregunto yo.

-"Que ahí de ella?"; pregunto el dejándome de abrazar sorprendido de lo que le pregunte.

-"Ella hizo todo porque quiere tu amor de regreso, y se que no la puedes amar, y se que es una loca, pero, al verla con su hijo….me dio la impresión de que puede cambiar, y talvez no se, un revolcón contigo como premio por su mejoría sea lo que necesita"; dije yo con pesar al recordar esa escena en el puente.

*suspiro*

-"Lo haré….pero solo una vez, y porque accediste a estar 1 año de descanso", dije el medio serio.

-"Y claro, Armory igual nos acompañara, porque es como un perrito sin dueño, y seguirá de madera incondicional al primero que le haya dado cariño, o comida, o en este caso, reconocer que vale algo, y ese alguien fui yo….así que, no te importa que nos siga también a donde vayamos a descansar durante 1 año?"; pregunto yo.

-"Con ella también quieres que me acueste?"; pregunto el ya no tan a gusto por la idea.

-"Es solo si tu quieres, jeje"; decía yo medio burlona.

-"Porque te ries?"; pregunto medio confundido él.

-"Porque me sorprende ver a un macho que tiene la oportunidad de tener a 3 yeguas en su cama, y solo elige a una", dije yo media sonriente, y abrazándolo de vuelta, "Y me hace sentir rara que sea yo la elegida"

-"Creo que la palabra que buscas es…..amada"; dijo el devolviéndome el abrazo ya escuchándose más feliz.

-"Ya sabía, pero no me gusta sonar cursi"; dije yo como nos abrazábamos allí de nuevo.

Hoy a sido el día de los abrazos al parecer, jeje.

*entonces siento a alguien llegar*

Y ese alguien viste con esa armadura completa, siendo transportado en una carretilla personal por un pegaso también en armadura completa que hasta le cubre la cara.

-"Ya llegó, la señal"; dije yo como solté el abrazo y le empecé a tocar su costado a Hack.

-"En serio vamos a hacer esto?"; pregunto el.

-"Si", dije yo tocándole con más fuerza, haciendo que se contrajera un poco.

-"Ok, ok…..", decía el adolorido como empezó a revolotear sus alas.

-"Miren pues…..Torment Sky…has vuelto, y espero que con algo o si no, realmente te espera varios años de prisión", dijo el que se bajo de la carretilla, como se quito su casco, revelando que era Comet.

Entonces los pegasos que estaban rondándonos bajaron y se pusieron a su lado, con sus armas apuntándonos.

-"Ahora…vas a dejar de golpear a tu acompañante, para de una vez entregarme los planos que prometiste?"; pregunto el algo irritado.

-"Si traje los planos, esta en una nave alienigena que Bloody Mary robo, y que yo y con la ayuda de un grupo de esclavas que Mary tenía en su sótano, lo tomamos para nosotros"; dije yo señalando hacia mar adentro.

Donde se veía un pequeño punto crecer en el horizonte como se acercaba.

-"Espera, como así Bloody consiguió una nave, acaso también ella fue atacada?", pregunto confundido el.

-"Si, al parecer a los alienigenas les atrajo el leviatán que tenía ella de mascota y que derribaba sus naves como si fueran simples moscas, porque además de que ella organizo el colapso mundial, con la ayuda del leviatán asesino a cientos de dragones, mando a esclavizar científicos para que le ayudaran a replicar la tecnología que el leviatán había conseguido cuando uno de esos alienigenas altos y delgaduchos había intentado controlar a Bloody cuando apareció en su patio delantero, y gracias a ello, en cuestión de pocos meses, pasamos de lanzas y ballestas, a rifles de asalto, ametralladoras, y cañones de plasma, pero lastimosamente cuando atacaron los aliens con todo el día de ayer, pude escapar y cuando intente obtener los planos, los más leales a Bloody estaban en proceso de destruir todo y matar a los científicos responsables de todas estas invenciones, y aunque no salve a los científicos y todos los planos, si salve al menos la cuarta parte de lo que lograron crear, y como bono extra, ya no te tienes que preocupar por el leviatán, una nave gigantesca fue la aniquilo, con la nave robada pudimos convertir Hopetown en cenizas, y Bloody fue asesinada por las esclavas que me ayudaron a recuperar la nave alienigena, que por cierto, fue robada de un intento de asalto anterior de los alienigenas"; dije yo como hice tiempo como la nave alienigena en nuestra posición.

Se acercaba.

Y se acerco con rapidez.

Porque ahora estaba a 1km de distancia y se la veía con claridad.

Y cuando dije eso y el veía la nave alienigena capturada.

Yo solo sonreí.

-"Pues, quiero a cambio de esta nave, que todo mi historial de pirata sea borrado, que todas las antiguas esclavas tengan una casa porque vienen con sus hijos que también rescate, además de ex guardias costeros de Hopetown, que son como los niños obligados a pelear en una guerra, así que también quiero que veas una manera de integrarlos a la sociedad, además hay una pareja, una pegaso y un unicornio, deles un buen hogar, y a la pegaso, denle ayuda psicologica y medica de inmediato y de forma gratuita, y yo quiero una casa con vista al mar, y como bono extra una nave para volver a la mar, después de 1 año de descanso, para ir a recuperar mi país"; dije yo con una gran sonrisa ganadora al final.

El solo me miro y luego a la nave, sin poder creerse nada de lo que estaba pasando.

….

Hasta los guardias que tenía de acompañante bajaron las armas como miraban la nave acercarse.

 _-"Comandante Comet, una nave alienigena se acerca a la ciudad, que hacemos?!",_ pregunto algo que venía de la carretilla de Comet.

Este lo saco sin mirar con su magia, y vi que era un orbe con la cara de un pony en el.

-"No se preocupen…es….es…ahora de nuestra propiedad….no se alarmen, es aliada…repito, es aliada, no se alarmen, y preparen el gas del olvido para dentro de 2 horas", dijo el aun toto sorprendido como enseguida con su magia apagó el orbe.

-"Y bien?"; pregunto yo toda feliz y victoriosa sonriendo como pongo mi pata para estrecharla y cerrar el trato.

-"Mierda…..esta bien"; dijo el sin querer aceptar que perdió, pero como bono extra.

 **PUM**

In the face!

-"Joder…y porque fue eso?"; pregunto el como se sostenía su hocico sangrante por el golpe que le acabo de dar con mi otra pata.

Y los guardias se pusieron en alerta de nuevo apuntándonos.

-"Por dispararme en mis patas a quemarropa maldito bastardo"; dije yo como me alejo de el, para evitar más problemas.

Comet solo levanto su pata para que bajarán las armas sus acompañantes.

-"Tienes suerte que lo que nos trajiste es demasiado valioso, así que te dejare pasar esto…"; dijo el sonando adolorido y molesto a la vez.

Eso solo me hizo sonreír.

-"Pues ve y diles a los que tengas allí que bajen y que nos expliquen como demonios volar esa cosa, porque definitivamente no se va a quedar en una zona poblada"; dije el muy seriamente.

-"Esta bien"; dije yo toda triunfante, "Vamonos Hack, vamos a decirles las buenas noticias a todas"; decía yo a Hack como todo esto me subió el animo.

-"De acuerdo"; es lo único que dijo el como me tomo de las axilas y nos fuimos volando de regreso a la nave.

(-"Maldita suertuda…..", decía Comet apenas Hack y Sky se habían ido lo suficientemente lejos)

-.-.-.-…-..-.-.-.-.-..-..-..-

 **Otro capitulo corto.**

 **Para ser de domingo.**

 **Esta vez no es porque yo este obsesionado con otra serie.**

 **Si no.**

 **Que mi familia quiere salir a hacer algo.**

 **Y sin planeación previa.**

 **Y yo que rayos iba a saber.**

 **Así que, ya tengo que alistarme para salir.**

 **-"Pero parece que no tan urgente es que puedes escribir aún, jeje", decía Seras toda burlona.**

 **-"Lo es, pero como me gusta vivir al limite, esto le estoy dando más prioridad, jeje"; decía yo el autor con una sonrisa.**

 **-"Así me gusta, que le importe más tu arte que otras tonterías", decía Seras toda orgullosa, "Pero ahora, llevándonos al capitulo de hoy, se nota el drama y la tristeza resultante de la guerra, un drama trágico, que si me gusta la verdad"**

 **-"Lo se, después de tanta acción, viene la calma….la calma limpiando los destrozos", dije yo el autor con leve seriedad.**

 **-"Joooder, que estas dramático hoy, jejeje"; decía Seras toda sorprendida, "Que te pico hoy señor dramático?"; pregunto Seras medio fastidiándome.**

 **-"Nada, a comparación de lo que me pasa todos los días, aunque eso del dramatismo extra se me pego mucho esta semana por la serie F for family, que si es bien cruda con lo que toca, y creo que mude esa crudeza a mi fanfic, y en un buen timing, porque justo concordaba con un escenario belico, que allí si, se necesita este tipo de drama"; dije yo todo pensativo.**

 **-"Pero ya dejando de lado tu fanatismo por otras series, la verdad es que del capitulo en si, me agrada que de verdad digas que no habrá invasión por al menos un buen tiempo, dicho por los alienigenas que conquistaron la tierra, y no hay que olvidar el drama que resulto de que Tree no esta en problemas por el asalto a Nighty, de Sunset perdiendo a su madre y afrontándolo, de Clansy viendo que ya no esta joven, de Hack y Sky viendo que hacer ahora, me gusto la verdad"; decía ella.**

 **-"Si, y sabes que, llego ese momento que hago en todos los fanfics que hago, y no, no es el de pedir más nombres, es el que llego al punto en que se puede haber un spin off"; dije yo seriamente.**

 **-"Uno seriamente, o es uno que nunca verá la luz como una que prometiste una vez, o lo vas a cumplir esta vez de verdad?"; pregunto Seras toda burlona.**

 **-"Oh….si….ese, ese si no sabía como llevarlo, así que decidí no hacerla, pero este, este si es una posibilidad grande de que se haga, y esta vez, sería al mismo tiempo que el fanfic actual es llevado", decía yo seriamente.**

 **-"Espera que…..eso si es nuevo en ti", decía Seras sorprendida.**

 **-"Si gente, escucharon bien, si aceptan que haga este spin off, el spin off lo sacaría los miércoles, y este fanfic los domingos"; decía yo seriamente.**

 **-"Ok, eso es realmente osado y arriesgado de tu parte, pero bueno, ahora de que va a ser ese spin off?"; pregunto con curiosidad Seras.**

 **-"Bueno, Sky quiere salvar su país, saliendo a navegar e ir a salvar a su nación, y las demás naciones si hay tiempo para ella quiero decir, y si aceptan que haga ese spin off con ella, siendo la protagonista en su mayor parte, lo haré, y si no, todo lo que ella haga solo quedara como un resumen como siga avanzando con la trama principal del ACM, porque se acerca el momento en que la trama principal saltara al planeta tierra, no contare el como, pero lo hará"; dije yo seriamente.**

 **-"Mmmm…y porque lo dices tan temprano, que se nota que tienes unos ricos spoilers que contar para que tenga más sentido el spin off?", pregunto Seras con curiosidad.**

 **-"Cierto, es temprano, por lo menos más de una semana más temprano, pero lo hago ahora, para que los que lo leen est días más o menos más tarde, tengan oportunidad de votar y opinar, porque yo suelto la historia el domingo, y me pongo a escribir la historia desde el lunes, y yo tengo que seguir un horario para traer las cosas sin falta, porque al tener un horario fijo para escribir, tienes tiempo para tus cosas y no te saturas", dije yo seriamente.**

 **Así que el modo de votar sería así.**

 **Solo comenten "QUEREMOS VER A SKY EN SU PROPIA HISTORIA COMO PROTAGONISTA". En letras mayúsculas.**

 **Si están de acuerdo con que haga el spin off.**

 **Y si no lo están solo pongan en sus comentarios, "QUE SIGA LA HISTORIA PRINCIPAL !",** **en mayúsculas.**

 **Tienen hasta…el lunes 17 de diciembre del 2018 para expresar su opinión.**

 **Y viendo las estadísticas de cuantas personas leen cada capitulo de mi fanfic.**

 **Necesito como minimo 8 votos positivos para hacer el spin off, porque al menos sabré que como mínimo 8 personas lo van a leer.**

 **Y que no sea en vano y una pérdida de tiempo hacer el spin off.**

 **Así que ya saben, comenten que les pareció el capitulo y si apoyan la idea del spin off.**

 **El capitulo del miércoles y domingo habrá más o menos menciones de como sería, además del avance de la trama principal.**

 **Ahora sin más relleno.**

 **Me despido.**

 **-"Ufff…y diría porque a mi nunca me sacaste un spin off, pero luego recuerdo que ya aparezco en cada fanfic que sacaste desde que aparecí, y luego se me pasa", decía Seras algo reflexiva, "Pero en fin, como es hora de cerrar con el relleno de hoy nos vemos hasta el próximo capitulo, y ya saben ya es diciembre, hora de ver especiales navideños y si están aun en la escuela para estas fechas y no es porque han reprobado, pues cámbiense de escuela, o de país, pasar clases en diciembre debería ser ilegal, y lo es en la dimensión Z-412", dijo ella como se despedía.**

 **Que afortunados chicos…..**

 **-"Ni creas, es una dimensión donde aun continua el oscurantismo y más fuerte que nunca después de varios siglos, y si no eres religioso te matan", decía Seras.**

 **Retiro lo dicho…**

 **Y ya saben, nos vemos para el próximo capitulo amigos lectores.**


	36. Chapter 36

_**Capitulo 36: Sentando Precedentes**_

 **Profesor Mind**

 **26 de septiembre del año 987 DDNM**

 **Hospital General de Canterlot**

 **5:26 pm**

*se lo ve sentado en una silla, con una bolsa a su lado, mientras su hija Vynil esta durmiendo en la cama del hospital*

 ***** se lo ve con ojeras, como si no hubiera dormido en toda la noche, y mirando a la nada, como si su mente estuviera aún en otro lado*

Si tan solo tuviéramos más recursos…

No estarías en este dilema mi pequeña…..

*se ve en su tablilla donde dice que tiene*

" _Fotofobia crónica y cuerdas vocales destruidas"_

Te podríamos curar…

Como no previmos que el veneno de las Vipers era aún más toxico en potrillos y potrancas.

Que al solo notar y analizar que el efecto pasaba en unas horas en los adultos, pensamos que solo era algo temporal…

Nos equivocamos…

En especial si la dosis que inhala es una altamente concentrada…

Ahora…..

Ahora el veneno daño tanto los ojos que la luz del sol le dejaría ciega hasta que se volviera a cubrir con algo de nuevo, y unas cuantas gotas especiales para los ojos.

Y ese algo…son unos lentes…

*saca de la bolsa de al lado, uno lentes con marco negro y tinte violetas que conocemos todos*

Son sus lentes favoritos, solo que modificados para que la proteja de la luz del sol.

Los tendrá que usar siempre.

Porque lo mejor que pudieron hacer es que aun pueda ver con normalidad, pero no solucionar esa sensibilidad.

Y con lo de las cuerdas vocales….

Mi hijita en el camino al refugio tosía…..y tosía…..al punto de toser sangre.

Y esa sangre era porque el veneno le irritaba tanto, que le desgarraba las partes más sensibles de la garganta, y estas eran las cuerdas vocales.

Solo aliviado su dolor con puré de manzana en el momento cuando llegamos al refugio.

Pero no la constante tos.

Y ya para cuando pudieron verla….6 horas después….

Sus cuerdas vocales eran insalvables.

Y Clansy estaba demasiado ocupada salvando vidas para poder ayudarme con mi hija, porque recuperar las cuerdas vocales no es de vida o muerte.

Y los doctores de menor categoría lo único que hicieron es cicatrizar las bases donde se encontraban las cuerdas vocales para que dejará de toser sangre, como la antitoxina se le iba administrando.

Y ya para este punto…..ni Clansy lo puede solucionar. Pero no en el modo que quiero, porque ella si podría hacer una operación para colocar nuevas cuerdas vocales, pero estás…..estás sonarían totalmente diferente a la de mi hija, porque no habría forma de saber como eran originalmente, y que por medio de multiples cirugías hallar la voz que le pertenecería a mi hija.

Cirugías arriesgadas porque estarían todo el tiempo cerca de las arterias más importantes del cuello.

Que un simple error podría matar a mi hija, y aunque Clansy se ofreció a hacerlas todas las cirugías.

…..

No es que no confié en ella en que haga las cirugías, es que las probabilidades de que salgo algo mal aumentan con cada cirugía que le hagan, y talvez un simple error, como un estornudo en pleno corte, sea todo lo falta para acabar con mi hija.

Así que…..

No.

Lo siento hija, pero prefiero que vivas muda a que mueras intentando recuperar tu voz.

Espero que algún día puedas entender eso.

*abren la puerta de la habitación, y se le ve entrar a un guardia real*

-"Profesor Mind, le llama Comet, dice que mire por la ventana y que se prepare para partir a Appelosa", decía el guardia con calma y en voz no tan alta, como para molestar a mi hijita.

A mi hija Octavia esta con su madre abajo en recepción buscando la cena para mí.

-"Y porque?", pregunto yo confundido, "Pero no importa el porqué, no me voy hasta saber que mi hija se pondrá bien", dije yo todo serio.

-"Entiendo…y disculpe por las molestias, se lo diré al comandante de inmediato"; dijo el soldado todo respetuoso como se retiro.

Y se lo dije a Comet ayer.

Que al menos me de un día o 2….

Que no puedo volver aún.

Que quiero ver despertar a mi hijita.

* **gritos de miedo afuera***

Ahora que diablos esta pasando…*pensó entre una mezcla de preocupación y enojo como se acerco a la ventana del cuarto piso del hospital*

No…...puede…ser.

 _-"Atención a todos…..es una nave capturada de los alienigenas que nuestros compañeros lograron capturar en Manehattan….…no tengan miedo…y vuelvan a sus rutinas diarias…"_ , dijo un guardia real pegaso como volaba y decía eso por un megáfono.

Y yo solo veía la nave volar en dirección al oeste, tan rápido como un pegaso por la zona más baja de la montaña cercana a Canterlot y pasaba al valle.

*la puerta se abre nuevamente*

-"El ahora dice que si se queda, que se ponga su mascara de gas, que lanzarán gas del olvido de nuevo, esto si no quiere que quede en la memoria del público"; dijo el guardia al entrar.

-"Dile que aun me quedo…al menos hasta mañana en la mañana, donde quiero un transporte para ir y saber que diablos esta pasando"; dije yo aun sorprendido y fascinado como veía la nave pasar, pasaba muy cerca a tierra, y se le podía ver que había sufrido muchos daños, como se le veía muchos agujeros en el casco de la nave, y algunos de sus múltiples motores ni funcionaban.

-"Entendido señor", dijo el guardia con seriedad como cerró la puerta a su salida.

No se que tienes planeado Comet, pero espero que sepas lo que haces….

.-.-..-.-..-.-.-…-.-.-

 **Dra. Heart**

 **En esos momentos**

 **Laboratorios del ACM en Canterlot**

-"Espera….nos mudamos?", pregunto confundida como estoy hablando con Comet a travez de un orbe de comunicaciones, traído por su secretaria a los laboratorios.

 _-"Si, y Applelossa es el lugar perfecto, es un pueblo abandonado, donde no habrá nadie en kilómetros, será el perfecto lugar donde construir la nueva base"_ , decía Comet todo emocionado.

-"Pero allí no es el lugar donde estamos moviendo los restos alienigenas de todo tipo hasta que averigüemos donde guardar todo?", pregunto yo confundida.

 _-"Si, y serán los perfectos componentes para construir una base, lo suficientemente grande para que quepa la nave alienigena que tenemos capturada, porque dejar esto al descubierto y ante el ojo publíco no es una opción"_ ¸ decía el todo serio.

*tzz* *Tzzz* *silvaba Viper sonando preocupada cerca de nosotros al escuchar eso*

-"Espera…..una nave alienigena capturada y operativa…cuando nuestros guardias o agentes hicieron algo así?" _,_ pregunto yo bien sorprendida.

 _-"No fuimos nosotros, fue otra facción fuera de Equestria, los piratas de Bloody, pero esta nave fue de nuevo robada por Torment Sky y entregada a cambio de ciertas condiciones, que si cumpliré"_ , dijo Comet todo serio.

-"Espera, Torment regreso?"; pregunto toda alegre su secretaria Mirash.

 _-"Si, regreso y pronto te llevare a donde está, pero primero tengo que resolver todo este pandemónium que esta pasando aquí arriba"_ , dijo Comet con calma solo para su secretaria.

-"Y porque quieres mudar la base entera, si lo que técnicamente parece que quieres, es construir un hangar subterráneo?", pregunto yo confundida, como su secretaria solo estaba brincando de alegría por volver a ver a su amiga.

 _-"Porque lo que tenemos en nuestros cascos es algo muy grande, nuevas armas, nuevas tecnologías que nos adelantarían siglos hacia el futuro, y eso que es solo una cuarta parte de lo que realmente había originalmente, y lo que planeo no es solo un hangar, es una base militar de avanzada, donde habrá campo de entrenamiento para las nuevas armas que son realmente muy vistosas y ruidosas, laboratorios de ingeniería, campo de pruebas para probar las armas recién inventadas, y que sea su fabrica principal de armamento para toda Equestria, no mudaré la base entera, solo hacemos una versión más moderna y avanzada, en vez de una que fue modificada y adaptada como tenemos allí en Canterlot, que para las nuevas cosas que tenemos, no va a dar abasto, para nada_ "; decía el todo serio de nuevo.

-"Lo que se traduce obviamente en una mudanza", decía yo irritada por lo obvio que suena y lo hizo sonar antes, cuando dijo que habría una mudanza de tanto lo científico y lo militar.

 _-"En realidad…lo único que se quedará en Canterlot….serías tu Heart y claro, todo el personal asignado contigo, en lo que se refiere a investigaciones biológicas, porque hasta yo me mudare allí, aunque solo de forma temporal, supervisando como se construye, y como todo lo que tengo en mi mente se materializa",_ dijo el todo serio.

-"Y que hay de Viper?", pregunto yo como la señalaba.

 _-"Viper a demostrado ser muy leal a la causa, y su campo de conocimiento es en la mecánica, así que…..ya sabes, Viper tendrá que venir aquí, pero eso solo cuando la nueva base este terminada, porque la mudanza solo se hará, cuando la nueva base este terminada después de todo, no ahora mismo, aún se tiene que construir_ ", dijo el sonando agradecido con Viper y finalizo todo serio al final.

-"De acuerdo…..supongo….y como harás esta nueva base, de seguro costará toda una fortuna hacerla"; decía yo con curiosidad y preocupada a la vez.

 _-"Eso ya lo tengo solucionado, tenemos un convenio con los Diamonds Dogs que trabajan en unas minas subterráneas del norte ya sin valor, son los mejores excavadores que existen, y cavarán el enorme agujero donde construiremos la base, a cambio de simples tierras al este, algo cerca de Ponyville, que son ricas en minerales preciosos, pero claro esta, les daremos la zona donde no esta concentrada, y no se darán cuenta, jeje, y que a cambio de que nos vendan el 30% de lo que excaven, podrán vivir allí de a gratis, pero debajo de la tierra"_ , decía el.

-"Y que hacen con el resto de los minerales que encuentran?", pregunto yo algo curiosa.

Aunque yo ya me huelo la respuesta, aunque espero que realmente no sea lo que estoy pensando, porque si no, sería un estereotipo muy malo sobre los perros si fuera…

 _-"Se quedan con los minerales para decorar sus cavernas, porque les gusta las cosas brillantes"_ , decía Comet en tono burlón, _"El mejor trato de la vida, lo único que estaríamos pagando sería la mano de obra, porque los materiales, eso serían los restos de las naves, trabajados para que sean las paredes del complejo y todo"_ , dijo comet todo contento ahora.

*suspiro*

Esperaba que no fueran tan tontos este grupo de Diamonds Dogs.

 _-"En fin, te cuelgo ahora, nos esperan días, o hasta semanas y meses muy ocupados"_ ¸ dijo Comet como se despedía.

-"Esta bien….."; es lo único que dije como el colgó.

-"Difíciles de peligrosas, o difíciles de que será mucho trabajo?"; pregunto preocupada Mirash.

-"Lo segundo Mirash"; dije yo.

*suspiro de alivio*

-"Que bueno…."; dijo Mirash toda aliviada.

¿Realmente que es muy lenta de mente esta chica no?

Creo que si se queda ella también, pueda ver porque es tan…lenta.

-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-..-.-

 **Hack Sparrow**

 **26 de septiembre del año 987 DDNM**

 **7:23 pm**

 **Afueras de Baltimare (Sureste de Equestria)**

*se ve al grupo de Hack, conformado por Sky, Armory y Flower con su hijo en una bolsa improvisada en su espalda, ser escoltado por un par de AGENTES del ACM con armadura hasta una cosa de 2 pisos con vista al mar, de madera de roble, y techo de paja*

-"Este es su nuevo hogar, una vieja casa que usábamos para vivir más cerca del peligro del bosque y como punto de vigía durante las invasiones, y esta a solo 30 minutos a trote de la ciudad y como esta al otro lado de la bahía, se puede ver el puerto y la ciudad desde aquí"; dijo el agente masculino unicornio que nos guiaba hacia esta casa vieja.

Que aunque se veía bien gastada por el tiempo, se veía que al menos había sido algo cuidada.

-"Es lo mejor que pudieron darles, con las características que solicitaron, así que tómenlo o déjenlo"; decía su compañero agente no muy animado por esto.

-"Lo tomamos"; decía yo todo a gusto por ver la casa.

Que era lo más simple posible.

Pero no me importaba.

Era nuestra.

-"Ok, ustedes mismos tiene que llevar su basura a la ciudad y depositarlo en sus contenedores apropiados, tiene 2 baños que van dirigidos a un pozo ciego, que es pequeño y no para aguantar a un grupo de 5 de forma constante, así que, esperen llamar para vaciarla cada 2 semanas, hay un tanque de agua que ustedes mismo tiene que rellenar con agua de lluvia, y es el agua que usarán para ducharse o lavarse los cascos y que está en la parte de atrás, no hay agua caliente, las camas no son de primer nivel, y los únicos muebles además de las camas, son un par de sofás, 4 mesitas en el área de la sala, y un refrigerador con una mesa redonda pequeña como para 2 ponys, con sus sillas donde sentarse a comer, nada más, y como no tienen empleo y por sus servicios dados al país, esta casa será suya por un año, se le traerá comida solo para herbívoros cada semana suficiente para los 5 durante un año y claro, los servicios de limpieza del pozo ciego es gratuito por un año"; dijo el primer agente, que si hacía su trabajo y decía todo eso con seriedad y sin odio en su voz.

Como todo un profesional

-"Ya si quieren algo más, consigan empleo, y si se oye que ustedes 4 robaron algo de la comunidad, o de cualquier ciudadano Equestre, serán deportados"; dijo el otro con un claro tono de odio hacia nosotros.

-"No hay problema, nosotros siempre vivimos del modo simple y sin muchas cosas"; decía Sky toda tranquila no sintiéndose ofendida por el tono de este agente.

Lo cual me sorprende de ella.

-"A nosotros no nos importa quedarnos sin lujitos y comodidades por un año, porque después de todo, no nos queremos suavizar para cuando tengamos que salir allá afuera, al mundo real"; dijo ella sonriéndole al guardia que nos hablaba con ese tono de odio hacia nosotros.

-"Como te atreves….."; decía el agente enojado como quería darle un golpe a Sky, pero su compañero, el más tranquilo lo detuvo.

-"No lo vale chico….."; dijo el agente en un tono de mando, "Vamonos de aquí", dijo el en tono serio como le dio la señal de retirarse.

Como este a regañadientes le tuvo que seguir.

-"Eso fue necesario?"; pregunto yo haciendo unos ojos medio de enojo a Sky.

-"Si, era eso, o intentar golpearlo, y no quería partirme mi pata al intentarlo", dijo Sky sonando toda tranquila.

-"En fin, tenemos un bello hogar, donde relajarnos…."; decía yo todo contento.

Porque no había forma de que me bajarán mi estado de animo.

-"Y donde hacerlo como animales sin que nadie escuche", dijo Flower levemente excitada.

-"Joouuu…"; dije yo como fui a cubrirle los oídos a su hijo, "También…..pero que el niño no este aquí para ello", dije yo algo molesto con Flower por ese comentario.

-"Lo siento Hack"; dijo Flower sintiéndose apenada.

Por fin.

Parece que esta cambiando.

Para mejor.

Lentamente.

Pero algo.

-"Pero es realmente difícil…saber que consideras mal y que no"; decía Flower con pesar.

-"Decir cosas sexuales frente a tu hijo menor es una de esas cosas malas por ejemplo"; decía yo con una voz algo dura, no queriendo reprenderla tan feo a ella, después de todo, si lo que dice Sky es cierto, realmente esta intentando cambiar.

-"Ok….."; decía Flower como tomaba a su hijito, "Hey Armory…hazme un gran favor, toma a mi hijo y llevalo un rato a pasear por los alrededores, porque quiero ver si le puedo dar un hermanito el día de hoy", dijo ella sonriendo lascivamente.

Como Armory solo toma al hijo sin preguntarlo 2 veces.

Mientras el niño solo se reía de la expresión de su mama.

-"Solo lo haremos una vez y se acabo"; decía yo no tan a gusto aún con la idea.

-"Solo una vez y ya Comet…"; dijo Sky con una sonrisa, apoyando esto.

*suspiro*

-"Ok…", decía ella como se subió encima de mí Flower.

-"A la cama!"; decía ella subida encima de mí toda emocionada y excitada.

Este será un año realmente interesante…

.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.

 **Al día siguiente…**

 **8:30 am**

*se lo ve a Hack caminando tranquilamente de regreso a la casa, con una bolsa llena de comida para el desayuno*

Aun no me quito esa manía de despertarme temprano todos los días.

Así que pude aprovechar para ir a buscar el desayuno para las chicas.

Que aun estaban profundamente dormidas.

Y Flower y Sky con razón, Flower realmente…es muy salvaje, incluso el triple que Sky, aunque creo que más fue por el calor del momento.

Me dejo realmente seco anoche.

Y hablando de calor, espero que eso de darle un nuevo hermanito a su hijo no sea en serio y que ella no haya estado en celo justo hoy.

Pero aún así me levante temprano como siempre.

Aunque también la preocupación por si Flower estaba en celo también me ayudo a estar con sueño ligero y levantarme apenas salió el sol.

*entra a la casa*

Realmente no hay mucha cosa.

Pero no importa.

Nos apañaremos con lo que tenemos ahorita.

Después de todo nos metimos a la cama sin cenar.

Bueno, no se si Armory y el niño lo habrán hecho, pero yo se que yo y las demás sí.

*pone las cosas en la única mesa que hay aquí*

Ahora se que no no hay platos ni nada…..no hay si quiera cubiertos, así que no importa.

Compre pura ensalada de frutas y jugo ya echo.

Y un poco de pescado para mi, de las afueras de la ciudad, y es curioso ver tanta gente amable y que no sea falsa, ahora se siente autentica.

Aunque espera…como cocino el pescado?

Después de todo yo nunca aprendí a cocinar.

Más bien, una mejor pregunta, en donde lo cocino, si aquí no hay horno ni parrilla?

….

Ok, espero que Sky o Flower me ayude con eso más tarde.

Por mientras, creo que….

…..

…

…..

Que hago ahora?

….

No tengo nuevos libros que leer.

Para eso necesito tener dinero para ello.

Pero luego…..

No se que hacer.

Realmente nunca eh tenido tanto tiempo libre en toda mi vida….

….

Siempre estudiando nuevos métodos médicos, o leyendo mis libros de aventuras, o atendiendo cualquier cosa bizarra que ocurriera en la mansión.

Pero esta es la primera vez…..que en serio no se que hacer.

*bostezo bien fuerte*

-"Mmmm….buenos días Hack", decía Armory, al parecer la siguiente en levantarse como bajaba por las escaleras.

-"Y las demás, también se han levantado ya?"; pregunto yo todo tranquilo.

-"No, aún siguen super dormidas"; decía Armory como bajaba y se estiraba un poco con cada paso.

-"Y el niño?", pregunto yo.

-"También", dijo ella como llego a la cocina/comedor.

-"Que bien…y oye, traje el desayuno, ensalada de frutas"; dije yo todo animado por tener alguien con quien hablar, y salvarme de que realmente no tengo nada planeado para hacer ya.

-"Super"; decía ella toda animada como tomaba su bol de ensalada de frutas y su botella de cristal rellena de jugo de naranja.

La deje que comiera un rato, hasta volver a hablarle de nuevo.

-"Y…..aun quieres seguir con nosotros después de todo no?", pregunto yo con curiosidad.

-"Si, porque ahora realmente no se que haría sin ustedes chicos, ustedes me dieron una segunda oportunidad en esta vida, y se los deberé hasta que pase a mejor vida"; decía ella como sonreía de alegría hacia mí.

-"Y…que quieres hacer ahora?", pregunto yo aun con curiosidad.

-"No se, Sky dijo que me llevaría por el mundo para que supiera que quiero hacer con mi vida, descubrir que deseo hacer en este mundo", dijo ella algo más pensativa y seria.

-"Y lo hará, aunque por lo que escuche, lo tuyo, realmente no es pelear, al menos podemos tachar eso de la lista"; dije yo con curiosidad.

-"Si…..", dijo ella algo decaída, "Pero cuando ponys me escuchan lo que tengo que decir me siento útil e importante, tener a un potrillo en mis brazos me hace sentir feliz…por eso no me importo cuidar a su adorable potrillo de Flower", decía ella media pensativa como sonreía.

-"Talvez podrías ser profesora", decía yo como sugerencia.

-"No….yo no se muchas cosas….yo solo se que me gustan los pequeños…..y hasta….creo que me da ganas de tener uno ya…..", decía ella sonrojándose un poco como me miraba de reojo mientras comía.

-"Pero puedes ser profesora de defensa personal no, al menos eso aprendiste en la academia, a como defenderse", decía yo medio nervioso, queriendo cambiar de tema rápidamente.

No puedo tener a una tercera yegua.

Realmente no, mi cuerpo no podría soportarlo el tener que satisfacerlas a las 3 al mismo tiempo.

-"Si…eso si podría hacer….pero prefería evitar que sucedieron conflictos en primer lugar, en lugar de enseñar métodos para pelearlos", decía ella media pensativa.

-"Talvez….hasta podrías ser consejera en una escuela….que tal?"; pregunte yo ya no tan nervioso como por ahora parece que no le importo cambiar de tema.

-"Si…..podría hacer eso…pero….cuando termine de ayudarlos chicos, después de todo, aun se los debo esta segunda oportunidad", decía ella como me miraba directamente a los ojos hasta haciéndome ojitos tiernos y tomando una de mis garras, "Como no tienen idea", decía ella sonrojada.

-"Mmmm….espero que haya un rico desayuno haya abajo que me haga recuperar todas las energías que use anoche", decía Flower bajando por las escaleras con su hijo ya despierto, sujeto al cuello de ella todo feliz.

Seguido por Sky.

-"Oh chicas, les traje el desayuno, es ensalada de frutas y jugo", dije yo medio nervioso, como aleje mi garra del agarre de Armory.

Sorprendiendo mucho a Armory por soltarla.

Que en serio.

Ya no más yeguas en mi vida.

Suficiente tengo con Flower ahora.

-"Escuchaste nene, tu papi trajo el desayuno"; decía Flower sonando algo más maternal, pero como es una chica dura, se nota como raro viniendo de ella.

Pero eso no le importa a su hijo que solo sonreí.

Yo solo no voy a responder eso…..

-"Y tu ya desayunaste Hack?"; pregunto Sky como tomo su bol de ensalada que era más grande, porque ahora debe comer bien por 2 por lo del bebe.

Y Flower agarrando su bol para ella y su hijo, dejando al pescado de medio metro de largo en una bolsa.

Crudo.

-"Solo tome algo de jugo en el camino, pero mi desayuno siempre fue….", iba a hablar cuando Flower lo completo.

-"Tocino con huevos o sándwiches de filetes deshuesados de pescado a la parrilla si el cocinero estaba de humor o sobrio en la mañana", decía Flower con rapidez.

-"Si….eso, y ahora me di cuenta que no se como cocinarlo…porque nunca tuve que cocinar algo realmente, el cocinero siempre me daba las cosas ya echas para llevárselas a Bloody directamente cuando quería y claro, el desayuno, almuerzo y cena para todo el personal el lo cocinaba"; dije yo seriamente.

-"No te preocupes Hack, yo te los cocino, yo lo hacía con los pescados para mis amigos grifos en mi barco", dijo ella toda cooperativa y con una sonrisa, como tomo mi casco y encendía su cuerno con visibles relámpagos en miniatura alrededor de ellos.

Como le vi decaer su mirada a una más triste, por el echo de recordar a su antigua tripulación de nuevo.

Pero aun con esas, encendió su cuerno y un rayo de electricidad salió disparado al pescado que empezó a freírse y escuchar como se frie sus mismos jugos, y después de al menos 30 segundos de freírlos de esa manera, ya lo tiene listo, todo dorado y con un rico aroma para comer de una vez.

A mi se me hacía agua la boca ese olor que desprendía el pescado.

Como lo tome con cuidado, como quemaba aún.

Y me comí un gran bocado del costado del pescado.

Mmmmmm…

…

*Tos*

*tos tos*

*tos*

-"Diablos se esta ahogando….."; decía Armory toda preocupada.

-"Yo me encargo…..", decía Sky como me tomo con mi magia y me hizo la maniobra especial para expulsar lo que atoraba mi garganta como estaba sosteniéndome con su magia.

 **(Esa maniobra no tiene nombre aquí por cierto)**

Así por varios segundos, apretándome el pecho hasta que expulse unas cuantas espinas de pescado.

-"Gra….cias…"; decía yo como respiraba con fuerza intentando recuperar el aire.

-"Por todos los cielos Hack, acaso no comías pescado siempre, como es que no te atoraste antes?", pregunto sorprendida Sky.

-"Porque siempre le sacaba las espinas el cocinero antes de prepararlas…y me olvide que debía tener cuidado con este, porque no le quitaron las espinas…por estar tan acostumbrado a comerlas sin algún incidente alguno", decía yo aun con la garganta adolorida

-"Ah Hack, puede que seas muy listo, pero en serio te falta aprender algunas cosas", decía Sky algo apenada por mí.

-"Si….como nadar….nunca aprendí", decía yo algo apenado por ello, como me recuperaba ya del ardor en mi garganta.

-"Y yo soy como pez en el agua, así que sabes, tenemos 1 año para enseñarte a nadar y que aprendas a cocinar tu propia comida y estaré dispuesta a ayudarte en lo primero", decía Sky nuevamente animada.

-"Y no me puedes enseñar a cocinar también?"; pregunto yo.

-"Me ves como que yo se cocinar algo, yo solo se freír a mis enemigos, y en estos casos, pescados ya muertos", dijo Sky señalando al resto del pescado.

-"Ok…pero si yo voy a estar aprendiendo a hacer algo, ustedes también deben hacerlo, después de todo, me di cuenta que tenemos mucho tiempo libre que usar en todo un año"; dije yo todo serio.

Porque si me puse algo nervioso pensando en que no había nada que hacer.

Imaginar todo un año así.

-"Yo si que estoy aprendiendo, a ser buena madre"; decía Flower como abrazaba a su hijito que jugaba con su bol de ensalada de frutas, y que tenía muchos pedazos de frutas cubriéndolo por todas partes.

Porque después de todo tiene unos 2 años de edad.

-"Aun estoy aprendiendo…"; decía ella apenada como tomaba a su ahora pegajoso hijo.

-"Yo….podría también aprender a cocinar, después de todo si pelear no puedo, al menos quiero hacer algo más"; decía Armory toda decidida, como me miraba a mí.

-"Ok, y yo que hago, yo ya se navegar, se pelear, se negociar con idiotas creídos, no se en que pueda mejorar"; decía Sky toda orgullosa.

-"A ser una buena madre después de todo, puedes aprender una cosa o 2 si ayudas a Flower con su hijo", dije yo.

-"Mmmm…bueno…."; decía Sky no tan segura de ello.

Si…..con cosas planeadas de ante mano se pueden hacer las cosas.

*Armory se pony muy cerca de el*

Bueno…esta vez si puedo esperar que la suerte haga que Flower deje de fijarse en mí.

Y tenemos un año entero para ello.

-..-.-…-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-

 **Y un capitulo tranquilo para los protas que han sufrido ya demasiado.**

 **Se lo merecen, su calma después de la tormenta…..**

 **O en mi caso, la calma antes de la tormenta del siglo, ajajajaja.**

… **..**

 **No, esta vez no, es solo calma por el momento**

 **El próximo ya habrá saltos de tiempo más grandes.**

 **Y el comienzo del siguiente arco.**

 **Que involucrara a Sunset Shimmer. (Alias el mejor personaje de EG)**

 **Lo único que salva esa franquicia es una pony en un mundo humano.**

 **Tómenla, jajaja.**

 **No les parece curioso que todo lo que es del mundo humano en EG es aburrido, inútil y cliche de la década de los 90, mientras que todo lo que haya venido de Equestria salva las películas y especiales y las hace tolerables y son las únicas partes buenas de las pelis, las que se enfocan en esas anomalías equestres en la tierra?**

 **No por nada solo voy a usar eso, y reemplazar ese mundo lleno de cliches andantes y no pensantes, por el mundo humano de XCOM.**

 **En fin, sin más relleno que añadir.**

 **Comenten que les pareció, y nos vemos para el domingo.**


	37. Chapter 37

_**Capitulo 37: Prepararse para el futuro**_

 **Comandante Comet Shimmer**

 **3 de octubre del año 987 DDNM (1 semana después de la invasión)**

 **Cementerio General de Canterlot**

 **7:50 am**

*se lo ve a Comet usar un esmoquin negro y lo acompaña su hija, vestida con un simple vestido negro, como están al frente de la lápida de Sunny, una lapida simbólica porque en realidad no hay nadie enterrado allí*

*Como se ve que el cementerio esta repleto de ponys, y algunos periodistas fotografiando el evento, y la misma princesa Celestia dando su sentido pesame a las familias de los caídos que asistieron y ella se acerca lentamente hacia Comet y su hija, además ella va a dar un discurso para honrar a los caídos*

-"Como lo van llevando?", pregunto la princesa Celestia toda preocupada como tengo a mi hija a mi lado mirando la tumba de su madre, con gran tristeza.

Se que no esta allí…pero, al menos necesito tener un lugar donde honrarla.

-"Con trabajo duro….."; es lo único que dije, porque la verdad es que no sirve de nada llorar su perdida ahora y no hacer nada.

Porque así su sacrificio hubiera sido en vano.

Y yo quiero que el sacrificio de una buena pony no sea en vano.

-"Yo…..no lo se….", decía Sunset toda desanimada como miraba con tristeza la lápida, "Me enorgullece que nos haya salvado….pero me hubiera gustado que regresará para contármelo….."; decía Sunset con gran pesar como empezaba a llorar un poco.

Lo único que podía hacer era abrazarla.

Las palabras no la van a ayudar ahora.

Estar con alguien en estos momentos es lo único que importa.

-"Lo se mi pequeña….a mi igual, pero ella tomo una decisión que salvó a millones de inocentes de quien sabe que horrores, y ella haría todo para protegerte, y si de verdad, había otra forma de salvar al mundo que no fuera sacrificarse, ten mi palabra que ella lo hubiera tomado solo para regresar a tu lado", decía Celestia como nos abrazaba a los 2 con su gran ala.

-"Lo se….."; decía mi Sunset como empezaba a llorar un poco más.

No traje a Mirash por que este lugar la iba a desconsolar.

Y más con la cantidad de ponys que ahí aquí.

Algunos me culpan por no preparar mejor la defensa y que por eso sus hijos, padres, hermanos, o tíos esten muertos.

Pero.

Díganme, como preparas a un ejercito que hace poco usaba arcos y lanzas, a que usen armas de fuego, contra un enemigo que tiene tecnología más allá de nuestra imaginación?.

Sinceramente, la cifra de bajas y heridos que resulto de esta batalla me parece en cualquier caso.

La más baja que tenía en mi mente antes de la batalla.

Solo 513 guardias muertos y 3 agentes del ACM muertos, incluyo a Sunny en la de guardias, no era un miembro del ACM después de todo.

La cantidad de heridos es de al menos 752 guardias y 50 de mis agentes del ACM

Mis agentes en las periferias eran los que recibían más el fuego enemigo, dejando grandes oportunidades para los guardias en flanquearles y matarlos, y sus armaduras aguantaban, pero resultaron con quemaduras por sobrecalentamiento de sus armaduras en su mayor parte, evitando así que sean heridos por gravedad.

El enemigo al estar más enfocado en matar a los defensores, no dispararon contra civiles, haciendo que no haya ni un civil muerto.

Talvez heridos por incendios o por gas de las vipers muertas.

Pero se queda en eso, heridos.

Y aunque estas cifras suenen altas para cualquiera.

Espera una cifra de bajas del triple o cuádruple.

Incluidas bajas de civiles.

Pero no lo fueron, y sinceramente, no me importa que digan ellos, hice un buen trabajo con lo que teníamos en nuestras pezuñas.

-.-..-..-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Agente Tree**

 **En ese momento y lugar.**

*esta ella con un vestido negro más revelador a lo de algunas yeguas, pero no llega a ser inapropiado para el momento*

*ella esta dejando unas flores en la tumba de Quickie/agente Fast*

-"Delta aun no esta bien, y esta bajo coma inducido, pero estas flores son por los 3, porque se que Orange también vendría a dar sus últimos saludos a ti"; decía con gran pesar al ver su tumba de Quickie.

Fue una buena yegua.

No la conocí tanto como Delta, pero cuando estábamos todos reunidos ella era muy simpática.

Y se notaba que realmente quería a Delta.

Lo suficiente como para sacrificarse por el.

*alguien llega por detrás*

-"Puedo…..yo también mostrar mis respetos?", preguntaba toda apenada y triste Nighty, que se atrevía si quiera a acercarse a esta tumba.

-"No, más bien, te recomiendo que te vayas, no mereces si quiera estar cerca de esta tumba", dije yo con enojo y sin mirarla.

-"Yo….yo solo quería pedir perdón….."; decía Nighty sonando estar ahogándose entre lágrimas.

-"Si es a mí, ni lo intentes, nunca te lo perdonaré, si es con Quickie…creo que ya es muy tarde para ello"; decía yo con enojo y aun sin siquiera mirarla.

-"Yo…yo no quería que esto pasará…"; decía ella entre lagrimas toda devastada.

-"Pues paso, porque no lo pensaste, nunca lo haces, vives en tu mundo de fantasías, y por eso no viste que Delta y Fast estaban incapacitados para pelear, sin importar si usaban las armaduras, era aun un riesgo para ellos participar"; dije con enojo ya mirándola, que estaba solo usando un velo de color negro sobre su rostro, "Y te aprovechaste de que el comandante realmente necesitaba tropas y te saliste con la tuya…alentando tu estupidez, por mí, lo único que tienes de bueno es que eres una buena tiradora y nada más, porque ni leal a proteger a tu amado o a tus amigos si quiera puedes, ahora vete, por favor, antes de que haga algo por lo que me arrepienta", decía yo bien enojada hacia ella.

Y ella solo dio la vuelta y se fue corriendo llorando.

Varios ponys se me quedaron viendo la escena.

Pero a ver mi cara de enojo, voltearon a estar de nuevo con sus asuntos.

No me arrepiento de haberle dicho eso.

Porque esta vez se, que las palabras le dolieron de verdad más que los golpes que le di.

.-..-.-.-…-..-..-.-

 **Mae.**

 **En esos momentos en el cementerio**

*ella esta sin ropa negra ni nada, pero ella esta dejando unas flores en la tumba del agente Yellow, como lo acompaña su hija la agente Kitty*

-"Protegiéndome hasta el final como siempre….", decía yo al dejar las flores, con gran tristeza.

-"Pero ahora nos seguirá protegiendo en espíritu madre", decía Kitty con su voz neutra, pero notándose triste igual como me abrazaba.

-"Lo se…..estoy seguro que el haría eso, lo conocía muy bien", decía yo con tristeza como le abrazaba igual.

Realmente estoy segura de ello.

*escucha como alguien se acerca llorando hacia ellas*

-"Nighty?"; pregunto preocupada como veo como mi hija viene llorando hacia mí.

-"Mami…quería disculparme….por abandonar a Quickie…..pero Tree estaba allí y….me dijo que ni merecía estar cerca de ella…por abandonarla", decía ella entre lagrimas como me abrazaba totalmente desconsolada.

-"Hija…al menos le dijiste que fue por rescatarme, el porque los abandonaste?", pregunto yo.

-"No me dejo decirle mama…."; decía ella aun totalmente desconsolada.

-"Pues yo le haré escuchar eso, y que al menos te de la oportunidad de despedirte, porque al menos sabes que lo que hiciste fue un error, por lo menos", dije yo con seriedad.

Pero como me propuse a ir hacia la tumba de esa tal Fast.

Una pezuña me contuvo.

Fue Kitty.

-"Madre….Kitty hizo algo muy malo, convenció a un par de heridos de gravedad a pelear en la guerra, y los dejo a su suerte luego, es normal que Tree este tan enojada con ella, porque estamos hablando de una buena pony que murió por su culpa, no una equivocación cualquiera"; decía Kitty toda seria.

-"Pero yo no quería que ocurriera, Quickie me caía muy bien", decía Nighty aun devastada.

-"Pero ocurrió, y de esto no te salvas con solo pedir perdón Nighty, aprende que en esta vida si haces algo muy malo, la gente te odiara y con justa razón", decía Kitty toda seria.

Eso si hizo que este más decaída Nighty.

-"Deadly, tu hermana no necesita esto en estos momentos…"; decía yo reprendiéndola.

-"Mama es verdad, y no importa si tu vas a hablarle o amenazarle, no van a servir de nada hacia Tree, en estos momentos, lo que necesita hacer es esperar hasta que Tree se vaya, y luego volver a la tumba y disculparse, no es necesario que nos metamos en problemas en un cementerio", dijo mi hija toda seria.

…..

…..

-"Hablas como tu padre hija…."; decía yo como la abrazaba a Deadly/Kitty, como se me salía las lagrimas, y en el abrazo, la traía con mi ala a Nighty para hacer un abrazo grupal, "Nighty…tu hermana tiene razón….vuelve después para mostrar tus respetos….para no seguir haciendo que esa tal Tree te odie más". decía yo como le abrazaba igual

-"Esta bien mamí….."; decía Nighty aun toda triste como nos abrazábamos grupalmente.

Y veía de reojo la tumba de mi Hiss (Agente Yellow)

Parece que es cierto…..realmente estas en espíritu no querido?….

*miraba la tumba como sonreía un poco*

.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Comet Shimmer**

 **En esos momentos**

-"Ahora vuelvo mi solecito…tengo que ver a alguien más antes de que comience la ceremonia, alguien que merece ser también despedido como se merece", decía yo con pesar a mi hija, cuando Celestia aun nos abrazaba, "Princesa…..si no es mucha molestia….."; decía yo como hacia gestos para poder salir de su abrazo.

-"Por supuesto Comet, yo la cuido", decía Celestia en un tono maternal.

-"Ok papi"; decía ella aun muy triste como yo le doy un beso en la frente y me empiezo a irme.

En realidad a una docena de metros hacia la izquierda, a otra tumba.

Con el nombre de Green Peace.

Alías…..el Sr. Green.

Pocas veces un alias es a la vez un nombre.

Pero con el apellido….uno nunca creería que este pony haya matado a un dragón con su propia cola del dragón, ensartándola en el cuello.

 **(Su traducción del inglés es: Peace= Paz)**

Cuando era agente activo, pacifico no era.

Hasta su último aliento en la nave alienigena, aun herido de muerte…aun quería luchar.

Ya en estos años de retiro ya lo que hacía concordaba con su apellido, y en sus últimos años en activo, se mantenía en calma cuando la situación parecía imposible de superar.

Realmente un pony de respeto.

Rechazando el puesto de comandante porque el mismo no se veía como uno.

Aun cuando todos lo conocían, lo respetaban y conocía secretos de estado que hasta yo podría haber desconocido.

Pero el era más agente libre que líder según sus palabras.

Y solo cuando sus viejos huesos empezaron a cobrarle factura.

Colgó las armas y la armadura y se jubilo….a su modo, seguir trabajando de forma indirecta para el ACM, como el vendedor de la tienda de Sofas y plumas.

Siempre en contacto con viejos y nuevos agentes.

…..

Realmente te vamos a extrañar Sr. Green. *pensó con pesar al ver la tumba*

Y no te preocupes campeón, construiremos una estatua en tu honor viejo amigo, en el mismo ACM en la sola oval central, porque tus servicios y tu sacrificio nunca serán olvidados y mereces ser recordado por los que sabemos tu historia verdadera.

Aunque mi ex esposa tendrá una estatua en el jardín real por lo que hizo, no debería darte envidia viejo amigo.

Los turistas solo conocerán la historia de mentira y nosotros la verdadera.

Pero ante los ojos de ambos grupos, ella seguirá siendo una heroína.

-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Vista en 3era persona…**

 **En el cementerio**

 **8:00 am**

Se ve a los ponys reunirse en el centro del cementerio.

Como la princesa Celestia esta a punto de dar un discurso.

En la multitud se ven solo los familiares de los soldados caídos y algunos periodistas.

En primera fila esta Comet y Sunset.

Mae, Deadly y Nighty están algo lejos del centro que es Celestia.

Mientras Tree esta en medio de la multitud…..sola.

-"Queridos ponys de Equestria…..estamos aquí reunidos para honrar a los que cayeron defendiendo a su país de seres maliciosos que tanto terror y daño causaron durante los últimos meses….con las lluvias de meteoritos constantes, y este nefasto ataque", dijo Celestia con la voz más fuerte que tiene, sin alcanzar los niveles ensordecedores que haría con la voz de la realeza.

-"Ponys que lucharon con valor hasta el final, con actos de heroísmo y sacrificio para proteger a sus familias como de lugar…..de los posibles horrores que unos seres tan infames pensaban en hacernos si tenían éxito en intentar conquistarnos";

-"Pero fuimos fuertes…y valientes hasta el final, y estos ponys que hoy están enterrados….son los que se empujaron a limites más halla del deber, y gracias a ello, hoy estamos aquí, vivos y en paz para disfrutar de la vida como de lugar, y que su sacrificio no sea en vano, porque ellos…..nos acaban de dar, una segunda oportunidad en la vida, que es algo que no se da todos los días….y hay que aprovecharlas"; decía ella como sus palabras ponían a pensar a todos entre el publico.

En especial a ciertos ponys…

Mae pensando que aunque le duela, debe intentar comportarse, porque su esposo ya no esta para encubrirla.

Nighty solo se soba la panza pensando que para honrar a Fast, que pensará mejor las cosas y ya no debe ser tan descuidada como antes.

Comet pensaba en que la vida le había dado también una nueva pareja que proteger, y que amar.

Y no desperdiciar la vida, vivirla ahora como pueda.

Porque uno nunca sabe, cuando pueden volver los aliens.

La agente Tree, solo esta pensado que ya es hora de dejar de ser tan permisiva, volverse más agresiva…y aunque eso estaba pensándolo desde que fue perdonada por Comet, el discurso que dio la princesa lo refuerza esa idea.

-"Vivan hoy en paz, sabiendo que un nuevo mañana existe gracias a ellos…..nunca lo olvidaremos"; decía la princesa con gran pesar eso ultimo.

Como el discurso había terminado.

Y ya si querían los ponys, podían quedarse…o irse ya.

Los familiares de los guardias se quedaron un poco más.

Los ponys que conocemos se empezaron a ir.

Excepto cierta bat pony rubia, que espero hasta que la agente Tree se fuera, para dar un último adios a su semi pareja Quickie.

..-…-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.

 **Profesor Mind**

 **5 de octubre del año 987 DDNM**

 **Nave Capturada, sobrevolando a unos 20 metros del suelo cerca de Appelosa**

 **10:12 am**

-"Y Mind…..como ves la nueva tecnología?", decía Comet todo animado como estábamos llegando hacia la nave.

El hablo conmigo más tarde ese día en que la nave paso volando, y me dijo que me quedará todo el tiempo que quiera con mi hija, que la nave no se irá a ningún lado.

Y que le llamo más que nada para que mirara lo que teníamos a nuestra disposición.

Ya mi hija esta mejor, no le importa usar sus lentes favoritos todo el rato, y puede quitárselos en la noche.

Oh, y ella no deja de preguntarme sobre esos cañones cuando despertó, bueno, escribiendo preguntas en una pizarra que le dimos para que se comunicara.

Yo le dije simplemente, que son aparatos científicos de alta envergadura.

Que la ciencia lo creo.

Y dijo que eso era lo más genial que había visto y quisiera hacer ciencia increíble también.

Y la motive a que estudiara para ello.

Y ella lo hizo.

Y desde entonces, ella ha estado más animada a la hora de volver a la escuela, y sus profesores nos dicen que ella ahora pone más atención en clase cuando hablan de ciencia.

Eso si me alegra un poco el corazón.

Parece que ella por fin se intereso en el ámbito científico como yo.

-"Es increíble la verdad"; decía yo como ya el par de pegasos que no traía en carrozas personales, aterrizábamos en una sala abierta que según el, estaba cerca de la cabina.

Como en la sala, ya estaba por lo visto Force y hasta increíblemente la Dra. Clansy en la sala, viendo unos planos, bueno, Force estaba manejando unas nuevas armas que nunca había visto antes.

-"Si, y eso que no has visto las nuevas armas", decía Comet emocionado como bajamos de las carretillas y me llevo a estar con Force, y la Dra. Clansy.

-"Hola Force, mucho tiempo sin vernos"; decía yo como le saludaba dándonos los cascos.

-"Mucho tiempo amigo mío"; decía el como dejaba el arma que tenía en sus cascos y en vez de solo darme un casco, me daba un abrazo fuerte.

-"Te va a encantar esto amigo mío, esta nave es totalmente funcional, incluida su sistema de armamento de avanzada"; decía Force todo contento.

-"Si la misma nave funcional y operable ya me parece una maravilla"; decía yo todo animado igual.

La Dra. Clansy ni casó nos hacía, solo estaba viendo algunos de los planos.

Que provenían de unos 4 grandes baúles.

-"Y….estos son todos los planos que esa pirata nos trajo?"; pregunto yo con curiosidad.

-"Son todos, aunque según dice ella, es la cuarta parte de lo que realmente tenían los científicos capturados de Bloody Mary, pero esta cuarta parte esta repleta de diseños de armas, armaduras, bombas, sistemas de comunicaciones para la infantería, básicamente, todos estos baúles tienen planos de tecnología que beneficiará por completo a nuestros agentes en el campo de batalla, lastimosamente, no hay ningún plano sobre la nave en sí u otra tecnología, pero al parecer están unos manuales dejados en la cabina que servirán un poco como instructivo, creo, ya verán ustedes"; dijo Comet todo animado.

-"Para mi es como si fuera mi cumpleaños con tantos juguetes nuevos con que experimentar, y hasta crear"; decía Force totalmente emocionado como tocaba una de esas nuevas armas, "Les llaman rifles que funcionan como nuestros mini cañones, pero disparan más proyectiles por minuto e incluso tienen más alcance, y hay planos sobre rifles más avanzados que disparan por medio de rieles electromagnéticos y causan el triple de daño sus proyectiles…..de como lo hace, esos si son cosas científicas que no entiendo muy bien, pero son armas aún así"; decía el emocionado como me daba uno de los planos de esos llamados rifles.

* **Que muestra un rifle de francotirador como lo conocemos, pero ultra modificado***

-"Ya, ya, armas que matan más rápido, gran cosa"; decía la Dra. Clansy media gruñona, "Lo que ahí en estos planos es lo realmente increíble, prótesis perfectamente funcionales sin uso de magia, higados artificiales que hasta duplican la resistencia a toxinas del individuo, ojos biónicos que además de tener visión perfecta, son capaces de hacer zoom como si fueran telescopios, patas totalmente funcionales y de multiusos, como tener cuchillas o manos de minotauro, alas artificiales funcionales como si fueran las reales, pulmones artificiales que te permitirían respirar bajo el agua, hasta corazones artificiales totalmente funcionales, exoesqueletos que permitirían a un anciano de 90 años correr y pelear como si tuviera 30 años, hasta tratamientos genéticos que alteren tanto el ADN de un pony que como resultado un pegaso o hasta un pony tierra pueda hacer magia, esto es la total revolución medica señores, esto es lo realmente importante que armas más bonitas que escupen balas", decía ella toda seria.

-"Increible…", es lo único que decía yo.

-"Si, son tecnologías enfocadas puramente a la infantería, también hay planos sobre armaduras más avanzadas, que usan más ciencia que magia, y dispositivos de comunicaciones que realmente son lo que realmente necesitamos para dirigir una buena defensa en un futuro, para que haya más control y coordinación, con esta tecnología, nuestros agentes serán imparables", dijo Comet con orgullo.

-"No lo dudo…pero, tengo una duda…..donde esta la Dra. Heart?"; pregunto yo.

-"Para ella esto escapa mucho a lo que sabe, y lo que desea hacer, porque ella no ve en estos momentos con buenos ojos que hagamos a nuestros agentes más maquinas que ponys, pero eso no es lo que vamos a hacer, esos implantes son para cuando sean heridos y puedan vivir luego una vida funcional, pero ya sabes como es ella, la biología animal y la magia curativa es su campo, no la de maquinas pero será a la que hay que consultar cuando tengas que preguntar sobre los funcionamientos biológicos, y traje a la Dra. Clansy, que es legamente una doctora para que nos de su opinión sobre estas tecnologías, y por lo visto, ella da un si absoluto"; decía Comet con una sonrisa.

-"Si, y tengo muchos pacientes guardias que en serio necesitan algunas de e estás prótesis pero ya, y si crean estas cosas, por favor, quiero ser la primera en hacer las operaciones"; dijo ella sonando impaciente.

-"Y lo harás…", decía Comet con una sonrisa como miraba a Clansy, "Ahora Comet, están las armas, las armaduras, la nave, las comunicaciones y las prótesis, con cual quieres empezar a desarrollar?", pregunto Comet con calma como me miraba a mí.

-"Es una decisión bien fácil Comet, en estos momentos las prótesis, nuestros guardias necesitan saber que vemos por ello después de todo", dije yo seriamente, "Y no te importa hacer lo de las armas por tu cuenta verdad Force?", pregunto yo como le miraba a Force.

-"No me importa realmente, las primera generación de armas que tienen aquí planeado puedo recrearlas sin problemas, luego ya si necesitaría ayuda con la siguiente generación de armas, ya que requieren conocimientos científicos que yo no se mucho de que van", decía Force todo tranquilo

-"Ok chicos, ya que está todo visto, no los entretengo más, los recursos actuales son ilimitados, así que no tengan problemas con experimentar jeje", decía Comet todo contento como se empezaba el a retirar.

Si.

Realmente tenemos mucho que hacer…..

*se pone a ver la nave y las cajas llenas de planos*

Realmente muchooooo que hacer.

.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-..-

 **Hack Sparrow**

 **20 de octubre del año 987 DDNM**

 **Afuera de su casa en la playa en la bahía cerca de Baltimare**

 **12:23 pm**

Yo puedo hacerlo…yo puedo hacerlo…. *se decía a si mismo todo decidido como intentaba prender fuego frotando 2 palillos, para encender una hoguera para freír su pescado para el almuerzo*

Mis patas me ardían y me dolía los brazos de varios minutos intentando encender mi fuego.

Pero entonces….los palitos se rompieron.

-"Maldita sea!", grite yo todo frustrado como lance los palitos rotos hacia el mar.

-"Te enciendo tu fuego ahora?"; pregunto Sky en su tonito molesto para fastidiarme.

Ya estoy dominando más o menos el echo de cocinar mi comida, como pongo mi pescado en un palillo para que se empiece a cocinar.

Los primeros días insistí a que quería cocinarlo por mi cuenta, pero ya Sky me ayudaba a encender la hoguera para cocinar el pescado, porque después de todo, no sabía como encender fuego.

Sin ayuda de ciertos químicos que no tenemos a la mano ciertamente.

En fin, los primeros pescados me salieron muy crudo o muy quemados, los tolere…..pero si que me causaban muchas agruras en las noches.

Hasta que estos últimos días eh querido intentar encender mi propia hoguera, porque al parecer, Armory sabe hacerlo, porque le enseñaron métodos de supervivencia en el campo a ella.

Ella me enseño lo mejor que pudo…con muchas indirectas de que quiere aún conmigo.

Que es lo negativo de ser el único macho bueno que ha conocido ella hasta ahora.

Pero aun no me salen.

Mientras Sky y Flower eran un desastre con el pobre hijo de Flower.

Aun tienen fallas cuando le ponen el pañal o intentan darle de comer.

Aunque Armory ayuda a calmarlo al niño ya que ella tiene un don para calmarlos, el potrillo se divierte fingir que la cuchara llegara tranquilamente a su boca, solo para botarla cuando este a punto de llegar, desparramando la comida.

Realmente es un reto hacerlo sin ayuda real.

Pero aprender a ser normales es difícil por nuestra cuenta, así que yo propuse que era hora de comprar libros que nos den una guía de como hacerlo.

Pero no tenemos dinero para los libros

Y no hay mucho en que trabajar realmente, bueno, en cosas donde si podemos usar nuestras habilidades.

Yo podría trabajar como doctor.

Pero necesito un diploma certificado para ello.

Y como que a los guardias que saben de nosotros les eh contado que necesito uno para trabajar.

Creo que han estado ignorando mis peticiones.

Ellos o el tal Comet.

Luego poner a trabajar a Sky y Flower en algo que no sea en matar o saquear…

Pues es complicado, además de obvio que no están permitidas en ser guardias o militares de algún tipo aquí.

Que si somos mercenarios eso rompería nuestro acuerdo.

Y que trabajar para algún jefe…

Bueno, no le va mucho a Sky, que es más espíritu libre, y si el jefe no concuerda con el estilo de ella.

Pues…lo siento…..ella renunciara al siguiente día.

Y Flower….bueno, es Flower.

Aunque esta intentando ser una pony modelo.

No lo esta logrando tanto…

Como aun sigue siendo mal hablada hasta en los momentos más delicados, y que no tolera aún mucho que otro pony la quiera dirigir.

Así que 2 no quieren trabajar en esos trabajos aburridos porque saben que terminarían matando a alguien.

Y creo que mejor que me lo hayan dicho y evitado seguir con ello, que lo hayan forzado el trabajar.

Aunque una cosa curiosa, a Armory se le da realmente bien cuidar a los pequeños.

Lo sabemos con como cuida al hijo de Flower.

Así que la pusimos que probará ser niñera…..y solo duro un día.

Porque bueno, ella es buena con los pequeños, y se conecta con ellos con facilidad.

Pero realmente ella no sabe como criarlos…y al parecer tampoco sentido común.

Porque hasta yo se, que si una potrilla de 6 años te pregunta de donde viene los bebes…..no le dices la verdad al detalle, y más el como fue tu primera vez en una fiesta de 3 días toda borracha!.

Armory tuvo que devolver el dinero que gano ese día a los padres de la potrilla por dejar media traumada a la niña.

Y no paro de pedir disculpas hasta que le cerraran la puerta en la cara.

Así que sí…..

No hay dinero y tendremos que quedarnos aquí cuidando al pequeño los 4 a la vez o nadar, o aprender a nadar en mi caso.

Porque hasta le enseñaron a nadar en la Academia a Armory, haciendo que yo sea el único que no sepa hacerlo.

Pero bueno, hacer eso evita que hablemos de nuestro pasado….

Porque ninguno de los 4 quiere recordarlo.

Porque a Sky le deprime.

A Flower le aflige.

A Armory le molesta y le deprime a la vez.

Y a mi…simplemente me perturba y me hace preguntarme como no termine tan destruido mentalmente como los demás dentro de la mansión.

Ok, definitivamente estas vacaciones no están yendo como los planee.

Pero es solo el primer mes…..es obvio que el primer mes es el difícil, hasta que te logres acostumbrar….cierto?

Cierto? *pensaba eso con algo de pánico*

-"Hack, tu pescado se quema!"; grito Sky algo alarmada, y que estaba nadando cerca de la orillo.

-"Maldita sea…..", decía yo de nuevo con enojo como sacaba el pescado de la hoguera, y descubría que estaba todo quemado y cayendo sus escamas como si fuera ceniza, hasta que en segundos el pescado se desmorono en ceniza.

…..

Realmente pienso las cosas por demasiado tiempo…*pensó algo enojado consigo mismo*

*Como estaba a punto de gritar otra maldición en voz alta, pero lo detiene una voz familiar*

-"Hola….están todos aquí!", gritaba una voz que venía del camino que llegaba a la casa.

-"Comet?"; pregunto Sky como salía de la orilla y regresaba de nadar.

Y de echo por el camino venía Comet, junto a 3 yeguas acompañándolo, y aunque no reconocí a la unicornio y a la pony tierra.

La tercera era inconfundible para mí.

-"Zecora?"; pregunte muy sorprendido de verla como ya me deshice del pescado quemado que ya no valía para nada.

Ya Sky me contó que estaba aquí para ayudar a los Equestres.

Pero, porque esta aquí ahora junto a Comet?

-"Sky!", gritaba emocionada la pony tierra como corría hacia Sky y la abrazaba.

Esa pony era de pelaje café claro, una gran melena rubia y lacia, además de que era bonita la verdad.

-"Mirash…mucho tiempo sin verte chica…"; decía Sky animada como le abrazaba.

-"Mucho tiempo sin vernos Hack…"; decía Zecora como me sonreía mientras venía hacia mí.

-"La verdad es que si Zecora, casi pensé lo peor cuando te habías ido por tanto tiempo, pero por lo que me contó Sky, tu si pudiste escapar con éxito", decía yo con una sonrisa igual, de feliz por verla bien de nuevo.

En la mansión, todas las hijas e hijos de Bloody los conocía.

Algunos me caían bien, otros me caían tan mal que aunque suene frío, no me importo que murieran.

Y Zecora estaba entre las que me caían bien.

Muy seria y reservada la mayoría del tiempo, y por eso me caía bien.

Además de que ella como a mí le interesaba curar a los demás.

Pero ya ella usando sus pócimas.

-"A mi igual con respecto a ti Hack, a mi igual"; decía Zecora como me abrazaba, y era algo raro con ella, no era la que daba abrazos muy a menudo.

-"Hey, que esta pasando allá abajo!"; gritaba Flower desde la ventana del segundo piso.

-"Bien, todos están aquí, ahora si no les es mucha molestia, quiero que todas vengan aquí afuera, tengo que decirles algo muy importante"; decía Comet todo serio.

-"Que tan importante?", pregunto yo medio preocupado.

-"Uno muy grave Hack", decía Zecora toda seria.

-"Si…la verdad es que si es grave…..", decía Mirash algo triste.

La unicornio que le acompañaba que parecía como de 30 o más no dijo nada, solo se le estaba quedando viendo al trasero de Mirash como Comet estaba hablando.

-"Ahora que es tan importante Comet, que decidiste dar la noticia por tu cuenta?"; pregunto Sky sospechando de él.

Como Flower solo bajo tirándose por la ventana y planear hacia nosotros.

Mientras Armory salía por la puerta principal.

-"Ok, esta es la cosa, hicimos lo que querían, le dimos casa, apoyo psicológico y trabajos a los guardias costeros esos, que muchos no se como si quiera pudieran ser llamados guardias"; Armory no se inmuto por esas palabras, porque sabía que era verdad, "Pero no vengo a decirles eso y se acabó, lo que vengo a decirles es que por fin me di el tiempo de leer los informes sobre lo que vieron y escucharon en todos estos meses en la isla, y lo que leí es preocupante, que aun hay piratas de Bloody libres en los territorios continentales que conquistaron, armados con fusiles y ametralladoras, además de que a pesar de todo, aún este en construcción barcos de batalla de avanzada en los astilleros grifo capturados por los piratas de Bloody, y no hay que olvidar, que aún sigue el caos en todo el mundo por los gobiernos caídos, y son cosas que no pueden esperar un año", dijo el todo serio.

-"Y nos dices todo eso porque?", pregunto Sky algo impaciente.

-"Porque temo que ese descanso de un año, no lo puedo cumplir, tienen que partir de una vez a intentar detener todo esto, o al menos controlarlo por 5 años, que es el tiempo en que al menos podríamos tener un plan para volver a todas las naciones en regla de nuevo", dijo el todo serio.

-"Espera un segundo, porque nosotros?"; pregunto con enorme sorpresa, yo antes que Sky diga algo.

-"Porque ustedes técnicamente se habían ofrecido para traer paz al mundo, y les daremos el barco y los equipos que piden, pero tienen que salir mañana a primera hora", dijo el todo serio.

-"Hey, hey, hey, alto allí, yo dije que quería salvar mi país de origen, no a los de los demás, porque me di cuenta que es realmente imposible, yo se que con solo una pequeña tripulación no va a ser suficiente para traer el orden al mundo y con suerte lo haríamos con mi país", dijo Sky media irritada.

-"Por eso digo, solo vayan y destruyan todo lo que queda de la organización de Bloody, acaben con algunas mafias, y preparen el terreno para cuando nosotros vayamos a traer el verdadero orden a esas naciones, eso si ya no es imposible para un pequeño grupo", dijo Comet todo confiado.

-"Espera….estas hablando que quieres que seamos una especie de fuerza de elite internacional para acabar con el mal?", pregunto yo bien incredulo.

Porque eso es lo que le hace sonar.

-"Decir que son una fuerza de élite es decir mucho, y más porque tendrían que responder ante un país, yo digo que ustedes son una fuerza privada y sin gobierno que les respalde que luchan por detener las amenazas mundiales"; dijo Comet todo tranquilo.

-"O sea…..mercenarios"; dijo Sky.

-"No, ustedes tendrán que ayudar de forma gratuita y sin esperar nada de esas naciones, solo que tendrán que buscar financiación de otra parte, y no será la nuestra, ya las arcas están al limite con los gastos de solo mantener esta nación funcional por el paro completo del comercio gracias a esos golpes de estado en todos nuestros países aliados", decía Comet todo tranquilo aún.

-"Y de quien vamos a sacarle dinero, si Equestria es el único país que nos permitiría si quiera llegar a sus fronteras?"; pregunto Flower toda desconfiada de este plan.

-"No es el único…..recuerda que aún queda uno"; dijo Zecora esta vez.

-"Y cuál sería?"; pregunto Flower toda seria, sin esperarse realmente que hubiera algo así.

-"El Reino Cebra, no fue tocado para nada por las fuerzas piratas, y han funcionado aisladas durante más de una década por culpa de ellos también, ellos de seguro podrían financiarnos", decía Zecora toda seria.

-"Estas hablando en serio….como ellos nos prestarán el dinero?"; pregunto toda sorprendida por esa noticia Flower.

-"Si, porque esa nación no le agrada nada a los extranjeros", decía yo igual de serio.

-"Además, desde el ascenso al poder pirata de Bloody, cualquier extranjero es expulsado del país, y que consideran que todas las naciones son sucias y no merecen ser ayudadas, por sucumbir tan rápido ante una deshonra como le decían a Bloody"; decía yo.

La sacerdotisa actual realmente había destruido cualquier empatía hacia los extranjeros, desde que expulso a Bloody.

Por el echo de que un extranjero la embarazo y no una cebra, considerándose eso una deshorna para la familia de las lideres sacerdotisas que gobierna el país.

Por eso no importa si le pedimos a las cebras de las ciudades costeras que nos ayuden.

Ellos han vivido tanto tiempo esas mentiras.

De que nosotros somos inferiores y ellos los superiores.

Que nos lincharán al vernos.

Bueno, es lo que escuchaba de las historias de cebras piratas leales a Bloody.

No sabemos que tanto de eso es verdad o falso.

-"Cierto….pero aquí yo veo 4 perfectos y razonables formas de intentar ablandar a la sacerdotisa y convencerla de ser la que les de el dinero y los recursos para esto"; decía Comet bien tranquilo, "Apelando a la lógica…"; decía el al señalarme, "Apelando a la culpa por haber causado toda esta miseria en el mundo, y recordarles que tienen la culpa de forma indirecta"; dijo el señalando a Zecora, que eso saco de Bloody, que es capaz de manipular a algunos tipos de pony con sus palabras, porque realmente sabe que decir en el momento justo, "Apelando a su corazón y así ablandarlos y que donen para la causa", dijo el señalando a Armory, "Y si con esas 3 formas no lo logran y más bien, logran enfurecer a la sacerdotisa, y los quiere mandar a prisión por enojarla, y la única manera de salir de esa situación es por medio de una sangrienta matanza…pues…..si hacen eso último, se quedan solos, nosotros ni los conocemos"; dijo el todo serio.

-"Como que no es mucha presión eh?"; dijo Sky con sarcasmo.

-"Y porque no va la princesa Celestia y pone el orden de una vez, y es ella la que obliga a las cebras a controlar lo que Bloody arruinó", dije yo medio pensativo.

-"Porque estaría imponiéndose, el pueblo cebra lavado el cerebro por decadas de mentiras, no aceptaría la verdad, se rebelaría y pediría la guerra en contra de Equestria, y eso es lo único que Celestia quiere evitar, y nosotros igual"; decía Comet muy seriamente.

-"Mierda…..", es lo único que dije.

-"Pues si, ahora que dicen, están listos para zarpar y salir mañana?", pregunto el.

-"Claro que noooo, queremos estar tranquilos, además que con solo nosotros 5 no podemos salvar el resto del mundo", dije yo todo serio e irritado.

-"Eso pensé yo, y por eso, de las 13 esclavas que rescataste, 7 van a querer ir contigo, y claro, con sus respectivos hijos e hijas, haciendo esta una tripulación más grande, y haciéndose notar que son una facción independiente al llevar niños a bordo del barco en donde viajan", dijo Comet con tranquilidad.

-"Escucha, lo que quieres es totalmente imposible, y arriesgamos mucho si fallamos, simplemente no podemos hacer esto"; decía yo seriamente, "Que dicen chicas?"; pregunto yo.

-"Si hasta Hack dice que es una locura, lo apoyo", decía Flower.

-"Pues…..me gusta aquí la verdad, y no quisiera irme tan rápido", decía Armory con pesar.

Sky estaba pensativa.

-"Sky…..solo te falta decir que no", decía yo algo asustado, por lo que tardaba ella en responder.

-"Sky…."; decía yo poniéndome nervioso como la veía muy pensativa y callada.

-"Sky, solo di que no!"; le dije yo bien nervioso como la tome de los hombros para que salga de su trance.

-"Que nos quitas si decimos que no?", pregunto Sky.

…..

Ok, es una pregunta valida…*la deja libre a Sky*

-"Pues, el barco y el equipo, y se quedan como civiles hasta que mueran de viejos", decía Comet todo tranquilo.

Eso no suena tan mal…..

…. *mira a Sky que volvió a estar pensativa*

Sky….dile que eso no suena tan mal…..*pensó el nevioso*

Sky…..por favor…..dilo…..

-"Sky…por todos los cielos, no me digas que realmente lo estas pensando…."; decía yo como otra vez le tomo de los hombros con más fuerza.

-"Si lo hacemos y tenemos éxito al hablar con la sacerdotisa lider…..quiero que la princesa Celestia nos de a todos una medalla y nos de un beso en la mejilla a cada uno, y no precisamente los de la cara, y que nos beses tu los cascos a todos, en señal de respeto y admiración por la tarea imposible que hicimos, haciendo que eso sería suficiente compensación por no seguir con tu promesa de darnos un año de descanso", decía Sky toda seria.

Ok…una cosa lo suficientemente extrema como para que el se niegue rotundamente y eso se olvid…..

-"Si quitas lo de la princesa besando sus traseros, entonces hay trato"; decía el todo serio

Me quede helado…

El realmente lo esta considerando…

-"Beso en la frente a cada uno mientras dice lo orgulloso que esta de nosotras por lo menos", decía Sky negociar.

-"Mmmm….bien….y los veremos mañana?", pregunto Comet aceptando el trato como le tendía la pata a Sky.

-"Mañana no….el fin de mes, al menos danos tiempo para descansar un poco más y las que nos acompañan en estar en forma de nuevo, porque dudo que en tan poco tiempo vuelvan a estar como antes"; decía Sky toda seria.

-"Mmmmmmmmm…..bien, hasta dentro de 11 días", dijo el aun con la pata derecha levantada para cerrar el trato.

-"Sky….por favor, no estas pensándolo bien….."; decía yo antes de que Sky levantará su pata.

-"Hack, realmente yo tampoco quiero irme antes, porque estoy embarazada y tampoco quiero arriesgar al bebe tan pronto si surge algo, pero tampoco quiero perder la oportunidad de salvar a mi gente, y necesitamos su tecnología para ello", decía ella toda decidida, "Y aunque no nos guste su plan…..no tenemos opción realmente, al menos yo, y lo sabes bien", decía ella toda seria como cerró el trato con Comet cruzando sus patas.

*suspiro*

La deje hacerlo.

Realmente no tenemos opción aquí.

"Me hubiera gustado que una princesa me besará el trasero la verdad…..", murmura la otra yegua unicornio.

-"Oh, y por cierto, se me olvidaba, ella es la Dra. Clansy, la traje además de ser amiga tuya Sky, quería que les hiciera ella un chequeo medico a todos antes de que partieran", decía Comet como presentaba a la otra yegua.

-"No la considero tan amiga…más la considero como mi primera paciente de gravedad, al que sane en un barco que se balanceaba entre las olas", decía Clansy toda seria ahora, hablando más de Sky como un logró, que un paciente.

-"Y lo del examen medico no será necesario, yo soy médico, y todas están sanas, aunque quisiera saber como progresa el embarazo de Sky…..si no le molesta verla", decía yo hacia la unicornio.

-"Mmm…..ok, un procedimiento aburrido y estándar a la orden…"; decía la Dra. Clansy algo aburrida por hacer eso como se acerco a Sky y le brillaba su cuerno.

Un brillo que duró unos segundos antes de apagarse nuevamente.

-"Ok…..no se como decir esto….pero, cuantos hijos planean querer tener a futuro?", pregunto ella.

-"Como solo a uno nada más, porque realmente, por lo que vamos a pasar en el futuro, solo creo poder criar a uno sin problemas, además, quiero volver a beber alcohol, tantos meses sobría me fastidian", dijo ella algo irritada al final.

-"Pues…..te tengo malas noticias….no esperas solo un hijo…esperas gemelos fraternos, que hace que haya la posibilidad de que ambos no nazcan como del mismo genero los 2, y no solo eso, gemelos que se notan que serán grifos, no unicornios, así que…..te recomiendo que empieces a comer pescado también para que se desarrollen bien, porque ellos son carnivoros y…..", decía ella como se dio cuenta que Sky se había quedado en shock, "Mmm…clásico….no es lo que esperaba", decía la Dra. Clansy al ver la expresión de sorpresa que había dejado Sky.

-"Ni yo la verdad…", decía yo realmente sorprendido yo también.

-"En fin, ya nos podemos ir Comet, tengo a un centenar de pacientes que seguir cuidando", decía la Dra. Clansy con toda seriedad.

-"Auu…yo quería quedarme con Sky un poco más"; decía algo triste Mirash, "No pudimos charlar nada y contarle mi experiencia aquí"

-"Lo harás, quédate unas horas más, espera a que reaccione y charla con ella, yo te vendré a recoger a las 9 pm para volver a casa", decía Comet todo permisivo con Mirash.

Como si fueran una pareja.

-"Yay…..", decía ella toda feliz como le abrazaba y le daba un corto beso en el hocico.

Si.

Son pareja.

-"Vamos Zecora, o acaso quieres quedarte hasta las 9 aquí también?"; pregunto Comet.

Zecora nos miro a todos.

Y contesto.

-"Si…y más bien, prefiero quedarme con ellos hasta final de mes…ya tuve suficiente de quedarme en el castillo, además ya fabrique suficiente gas del olvido como para gasear toda Equestria 3 veces si es necesario, es obvio que ya no me necesitan para mucho más", decía ella toda seria.

-"Es cierto eso que ya terminaste con nosotros, y ya puedes quedarte, por mi no importa", dijo el todo tranquilo.

-"Nos vemos todos chicos, nos vemos más tarde"; decía el como ya se marchaba, junto a la tal Mirash.

-"Realmente tienes que contarme como tu terminaste con este grupo de yeguas tan peculiares Hack….", decía Zecora con curiosidad, como Sky seguía mirando a la nada en estado de shock, como la tal Mirash se movía levantando las patas traseras frente a ella para intentar que saliera de su trance.

Como Flower solo se estaba burlando de ello.

Y Armory miraba con curiosidad.

-"Será un cuento muy largo….", decía yo como daba una leve sonrisa como miraba esa escena.

.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **2 horas después…..**

 **2:34 pm**

 ***se los ve a Zecora y Hack hablar en la orilla del mar a solas***

-"….y eso nos lleva a este lugar", decía yo después de terminar de contarle todo lo que paso en Hopetown.

-"Pasaron por el Tartaros y regresaron…eso si es muy afortunado", decía Zecora toda compresiva.

-"La verdad es que sí, tuvimos mucha suerte"; decía yo no tan a gusto de recordar más Hopetown, por mí, yo ya quiero olvidar que viví allí alguna vez.

-"Y nunca creí que el estudioso y tranquilo Hack tuviera una manada para el solo"; decía Zecora como sonreía.

-"Si…..eso no fue planeado, además, no es una manada, si la única a quien amo de verdad es Sky", decía yo algo sonrojado.

-"Tienes a otras 2 yeguas enamoradas de ti viviendo aquí, y otras 7 en camino, yo creo que de esa vida no te escapas", dijo ella media burlona.

-"Espera…..otras 7?", pregunto yo medio confundido.

-"De las 13 esclavas, 7 volverán, y no por volver a la acción, no, estaban a gusto con la idea de quedarse aquí y hasta pertenecer a la guardia real, pero volverán a la acción, por querer protegerte a ti galán"; decía Zecora toda sonriente.

-"Mmmmmmm, si aun estoy batallando con Flower y Armory que me dejen en paz, no se que voy a ser con las otras 7"; decía yo medio frustrado.

-"No te preocupes Comet, creo que ellas no te pedirán sexo, después de todo, han estado años sirviendo para ello, pero de querer que les abraces y les alientes les bastará"; decía ella toda tranquila.

-"Sabes…..mi sueño en serio siempre fue vivir libre en una tranquila comunidad, con una bella esposa y un hijo o hija, y por un momento…lo estaba haciendo, aun con Armory y Flower a mis espaldas, y aunque en estos momentos estoy algo aburrido por estar siempre aquí…..no quiero perder esto", decía yo medio deprimido.

-"Me hubiera gustado saber eso…antes de insistirle a Comet sobre este plan"; decía Zecora algo decaída.

-"Espera…fuiste tu?"; pregunto yo sorprendido.

-"Si, si no fuera por mi intromisión, ustedes partirían solo a Aztecolt al siguiente año y Comet recién enviaría tropas a solucionar todo en el mundo dentro de 5 años", dijo ella.

-"Pero por que nosotros?"; pregunto yo medio molesto por la revelación.

-"Porque el mundo realmente aun sigue mal Hack, quien sabe cuantos ponys sufren bajo la ocupación pirata, ahora sin el liderazgo de los capitanes y de Bloody Mary, no quería esperar tanto para ayudar", decía ella toda seria.

-"Pero porque nosotros realmente, y no intentar convencer a Comet que envie tropas del ACM y se acabo"; decía yo.

-"Porque el lo dijo en serio, no hay dinero y muchos recursos en estos momentos, más bien, muchas zonas de cultivo fueron arruinadas durante la invasión, así que habrá algo de racionamiento de comida durante este año, y no va a enviar a sus tropas sin provisiones reales allá afuera, por eso la espera de 5 años, porque es el tiempo que tardará en estabilizarse todo", decía Zecora toda seria.

*suspiro*

-"En serio aun no respondes a mi primera pregunta Zecora", decía yo sin muchas ganas la verdad.

-"Porque tu grupo logró algo imposible Hack, y en estos momentos necesitaba a un grupo que logrará lo imposible, y es convencer a nuestra abuela de que nos ayude, y si, ya se que somos hermanos Hack, todos los guardias y las esclavas no paraban de resaltar eso", dijo ella toda seria.

-"Por eso fue el abrazo de antes?"; pregunto yo.

-"Si….."; dijo ella algo sonrojada.

-"Pero…..el precio si fracasamos es enorme"; dije yo con mucho pesar.

-"Pero yo…."; dijo ella como tomo mis garras, "Confió en que tendremos éxito, se que sí, después de todo, nos enfrentamos ante una sacerdotisa con guardias que aun usan lanzas, y nosotros iremos con armaduras de ultima tecnología y armas igual de avanzadas"; dijo ella como me sonrió para animarme.

-"Pero eso es por si sale mal, y realmente no quiero que salga mal"; decía yo aun algo nervioso por la idea.

-"Pero tu mismo lo dijiste, "Por si sale mal", pero yo pienso más que ese equipo es como una presencia aterradora, como diciendo, "Si respondes que no, esto se pondrá feo"", decía ella toda seria.

-"También…pero, también puede hacer que traigan a más guardias y nos superen en número para intentar estar parejos"; dije yo seriamente igual.

-"Oye…..no te cansas de ser pesimista?"; pregunto ella.

-"No soy pesimista, soy realista ok"; decía yo medio irritado.

-"Pues te tengo noticia amigo, la realidad en estos momentos ya es pésima, así que si, estas siendo realmente pesimista"; decía Zecora toda seria.

*suspiro*

-"No puedo evitarlo Zecora….es que realmente no quiero que mis hijos sufran por esta decisión y vivamos huyendo todo el tiempo si fallamos, ellos no merecen esa vida", decía yo algo decaído.

Como ella toco mi hombro.

-"Hack….tienes a una esposa como ex pirata que quiere viajar a salvar a los suyos, a una ex guardiana con rasgos psicóticos que quiere ser tuya y te seguirá hasta el Tartaro si hace falta, una ex guardiana que no sabe pelear que también quiere ser tuya, y a 7 ex piratas que te aman y que arriesgarían sus vidas para pagar su deuda contigo, tu vida no será normal nunca, no importa cuanto te quieras mentir a ti mismo", dijo ella seriamente.

*suspiro*

-"Lo se…."; dije yo algo decaído.

-"Pero sabes...si sale bien, que lo hará, no necesariamente tendríamos que iniciar la campaña para salvar el mundo en el momento, podríamos ir a una isla desierta, y estar allí uno meses más, esperando a que nazca tus hijos, y las de algunas esclavas, que algunas de las que vienen, está preñadas, no importa si el mundo tiene que esperar un poco más, es que los necesito en condiciones para hacer esto bien", decía Zecora para intentar animarme.

-"Pero…y si es que esperan resultados a cambio de los recursos?", pregunto yo.

-"Argg…..lo piensas demasiado todo y me haces las cosas más difíciles para intentar animarme", decía Zecora algo frustrada como se ponía a pensarlo más, "Una de las misiones es sabotear los astilleros capturados en el reino Grifo, y para hacer eso….si se lo hace con completo sigilo, solo necesitaría hacerl ponys para hacer el trabajo, mientras el resto esta a salvo lejos de esos astilleros"; decía Zecora, "Ahora….ya con eso te calmas?", pregunto ella aun fastiada.

-"Pero como sería eso…..además, tendríamos que tener planos del lugar para movernos con sigilo, elegir con cuidado quien va y..…."; decía yo cuestionado su plan, como ella puso su casco en mi pico, para callarme.

-"Por todos los cielos Hack, no tenemos que ver eso hoy, eso será en el camino, cuando estemos con las otras esclavas que serán parte de la tripulación, ahora solo anímate que tienes 10 días libres más", dijo Zecora toda fastidiada.

"Lo siento…."; dije con el pico cerrado.

Como ahora ella era la que suspira del fastidio.

.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-..-.-.-….-

 **Torment Sky**

 **Mientras ellos hablaban en privado**

 **Hace 1 hora…..**

 **1:22 pm**

 **Sky estaba adentro de la casa con las demás**

*se las ve a las 4 yeguas en la sala, casi rodeando a Sky que ya había salido del estado de shock*

-"Gemelos…..putos gemelos…"; decía yo aun asustada por la idea.

-"A mi no me importaría si fueran de Hack"; decía Flower algo irritada por como me comportaba.

-"Claro…..si no te importa que garras de grifo y sus picos te desgarren al salir….."; decía yo toda asustada.

Realmente esperaba que solo nacieran como unicornios a lo mucho.

No grifos.

-"Claro, y un cuerno no dolería", decía Flower medio burlona.

-"Al menos es uno…..", decía yo aun asustada.

-"Yo leí un libro Sky…un libro sobre nacimientos y partos, me lo regalo Comet hace unas semanas, según el para que vea que los partos no son fáciles, y que querer tener 9 hijos es arriesgado", decía Mirash toda pensativa, "Y si….asusta…pero aún así quiero hacerlo, al menos 5, ese libro realmente no me quito las ganas de tener una familia numerosa", decía Mirash como me intentaba animar.

-"Y es relevante a esta conversación porque…?"; pregunto yo algo irritada y nerviosa.

-"Porque habla también sobre que al menos no somos los grifos, que nacen por parto y no por huevos como se creía antes, que aunque ellos tienen garras y picos al nacer, son suaves y de algo llamado cartílago, y no hará daño a la madre, pero si, sentirán una sensación extraña cuando tenga un parto normal, que sientes que hay algo allí tocándote areás concretas en el momento, pero no hay desgarro ni nada", decía Mirash como pensaba muy fuerte para recordar lo que decía el libro.

-"Oh….ok…..eso si que es un alivio", decía yo en serio, algo más aliviada por esa noticia.

-"Esa sensación podría ser como si te pasará un dildo con extraños bultos y que es del grosor de un miembro de un minotauro?", pregunto Armory toda sonrojada.

-"Mmm…creo que sí…"; decía Mirash toda tranquila.

Flower y yo miramos a Armory con cara de WTF?

-"Es que realmente experimente de todo en esos 3 días de celebración…."; decía Armory toda apenada y avergonzada como se puso roja como un tomate.

Joder…

Fue tan extremo que hasta Flower le sorprendió.

Joder, ese comentario hizo que Flower y yo estuviéramos de acuerdo en algo, lo que eso si ya es bien loco.

-"Ni yo eh llegado a tanto….", dijo Flower rompiendo el corto silencio que ese comentario causo.

-"Como dije….realmente hice de todo….y no pude sentarme bien en varias semanas después de eso", dijo ella toda sonrojada y apenada.

-"Ok…podemos olvidarnos de eso, y cambiar de tema por favor", decía yo sintiendo vergüenza ajena por lo que acaba de admitir Armory.

-"Por mi excelente", decía Flower.

Armory asintió, aún roja como un tomate.

-"Ok…ahora, Mirash….que es eso de que estás preñada…cuando paso…y quien es el padre?"; pregunto yo como miraba a Mirash.

-"Pues fue solo unas semanas después de que llegamos a Equestria…y el padre es Comet", decía ella toda tranquila.

-"Ese infeliz?", pregunto yo sorprendida.

-"El no es tan malo cuando lo conoces…..", decía ella con calma.

-"El decidió ignorar nuestro trato y hacer que embarazadas nos sigan a arriesgar nuestras vidas para conseguir dinero de forma semi legal….eso en definitivamente no lo hace un buen pony bajo mis ojos", dije yo irritada.

-"En realidad….no fue su idea…", dijo ella tímidamente por como levante la voz un poco por lo irritada que me puse.

-"Espera…si no fue su idea….de quien fue?"; pregunto yo sorprendida.

-"Fue Zecora"; decía ella tranquila como le baje mi tono de voz otra vez.

-"Esa maldita cebra….se nota que es de los que ven por los demás", decía yo con enojo.

-"Eso no es cierto…la razón de porque lo hace es que quiere a los mejores para ayudarla a salvar el mundo y el desastre que hizo al parecer su madre"; decía medio asustada por mi enojo.

-"Puedo pintarla de egoista aun con esa excusa que sacó, porque justo eligió a embarazadas e inadaptadas para un trabajo bien delicado que si la cagamos, nos jodimos rendoditas", decía yo muy enojada.

-"Pero al menos les dio unos días más para prepararse en vez de salir mañana, eso es bueno no?", pregunto Mirash intentando ser positiva.

-"Aún así…no es suficiente Mirash, no lo es", decía yo un poco menos enojada, "Porque no…..cambiamos de tema de nuevo, esto solo me hace ahora irritar"; decía yo aun algo enojada.

-"Ok…..te cuento que estoy viviendo desde principios del mes en Canterlot con el, los vecinos son muy amables conmigo todo el rato, en la casa de su ex mujer…que falleció en la invasión lamentablemente….y su hija que ya tuvo con Comet antes….…..no le agrado nada, pero al menos intento cada día en hacer que le agrade aunque sea un poquito más…..intentando cocinar, e intentar hablar con ella….pero…..es muy difícil, ella en serio apenas quiere dirigirme la palabra, y que este allí, en esa casa, hace que la unión que tengo con su padre, sea demasiado pronto, y si, es cierto, pero es que el ya estaba soltero desde mucho y me tenía a mí desde hace semanas", decía Mirash algo triste, haciendo que los animos bajarán de nuevo..

….

*Sky solo se pone un casco en la frente, hartá de todo esto*

-"Realmente no podemos estar ni 5 minutos sin decir algo incomodo o enojarnos por algo…..así que…que les parece, si nos quedamos callados hasta que sea la hora de cenar", decía yo realmente fastidiada por todo esto.

Como las 3 bajaron sus cabezas, algo desanimadas de verdad.

Pero no paso ni un minuto como alguien habló.

-"Porque no le pedimos que nos enseñe sobre como cocinar y ser un madre modelo, porque después de todo, ella si ha leído libros al respecto", sugería Armory.

-"Eso la verdad…es una buena idea…", decía yo como sonreía un poco.

-"Crees que podrías enseñarnos a cocinar y ser madres más o menos decentes?"; pregunto Armory directamente a Mirash.

-"Seguro, cualquier amiga de Sky, es mi amiga"; decía Mirash toda animada nuevamente.

-"Yo creo que si"; dije yo.

-"Yo lo haré si Sky se apunta", decía toda decidida Flower, que estoy seguro que esto lo dice y lo va a hacer para ganarse más puntos con Hack.

-"Ok…..ahora, hablemos de cocina primero…

-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-..-.-..-.-.

 **Ok…allí acaba este nuevo capitulo, espero que les haya gustado, fue algo tranquilo, y si hay errores con palabras o nombres en ciertas partes, pero aún se comprenden, me avisan.**

 **Es que no se que me esta pasando últimamente, que me invade un sueño enorme a partir de las 11pm, justo a la hora que estoy escribiendo, pero fuertísimo, como…..**

 **Mmmm…**

 **Como un día Lunes a primera hora en la escuela, que te estas queriendo dormir en el salón y los parpados te pesan 100 toneladas.**

 **Pues así me paso.**

 **Y eso que duermo como siempre lo eh hecho.**

 **En fin, si escribí bien a pesar de eso, me doy por satisfecho.**

 **Si no…bueno, tendré que cambiar el horario en que escribo…..de nuevo.**

 **Aunque las ideas estaban allí, las escribía y lo reviso cada mañana.**

 **Bueno, excepto esta parte de la conversación en la playa, desde allí si que no revise y lo estoy publicando sin revisar y este relleno lo estoy escribiendo justo hoy Domingo en la mañana.**

 **-"Ok, ok, lo entendemos, eres un flojonazo enorme, no tienes que dar un millón de vueltas para decirlo"; decía media fastidiada mi Seras ya interviniendo.**

 **-"Lo siento….", decía yo el autor apenado.**

 **-"En fin, lo del capitulo fue puro drama de nuevo, un drama denso y gustoso que las telenovelas ya quisieran tener, jeje"; decía Seras toda burlona, "Y la nueva tecnología que se viene….ufff, suena increíble y ya quiero ver como las implementan"**

 **-"Y lo harán, pero eso ya será para más adelante, que se viene los saltos del tiempo!", decía yo emocionado, "Pero con resúmenes de lo que pasa en el medio"**

 **-"Te vas a saltar y resumir hasta el año en que invaden de nuevo o va a haber algo importante en el medio antes de ello?", pregunto Seras con curiosidad.**

 **-"Lo segundo"; decía yo el autor.**

 **-"Uy…..yo si quiero verlo, además, si dices que vas a resumir ya….es que ya planeas hacer el spin off?"; pregunto Seras.**

 **-"Pues si, y será técnicamente un corto spin off, bueno…lo intentaré que sea así, y no se hará ningún spoiler entre sí, pero si menciones, como el spin off saldrá los miércoles, los capítulos del domingo que siga la historia principal habrá menciones de lo que paso en el spin off, si es que es relevante para el ACM, y obviamente se mencionará si los chicos tuvieron éxito o no en su misión en el reino Cebra", decía yo el autor.**

 **-"Eso suena a que el capitulo del miércoles del spin off será largo", comentaba Seras.**

 **-"Pues si, aprovechando que ya estamos entrando en vacaciones, será algo largo a lo que un capitulo del miércoles es normalmente, bueno, al menos lo intentaré, hay algunas cosas de por medio personales que resolver antes, pero intentaré traer el spin off el día miércoles sin falta", decía yo seriamente.**

 **-"Pues suerte con ello autor, se nota que lo necesitaras"; decía Seras.**

 **-"Pues gracias Seras, aunque no, no aparecerás en el nuevo spin off de relleno", decía yo antes que preguntará.**

 **-"Me lo imaginaba…si apenas ya puedes conmigo los capítulos de los domingos, jejeje"; decía ella toda burlona.**

 **-"En fin, sin más relleno que agregar, nos vemos el domingo con la historia principal y el miércoles con el spin off, si es que quieren leerlo, porque solo 2 votaron…..y eso me deprime un poco, pero, aun así lo intentaré"; decía yo dándome animos a mi mismo, "No se, talvez gane curiosos nuevos para que lean esta historia desde el inicio", decía yo intentando ser positivo.**

 **-"Si amigo, así me gusta, positivo hasta el final, a pesar de que ya conoces la realidad"; decía Seras con una sonrisa.**

 **-"No estas ayudando Seras…..", decía yo medio molesto.**

 **-"Sorry…."; decía Seras fingiendo la disculpa.**

 **-"En cualquier caso, si, y aunque estamos en vacaciones, bueno, la mayoría, yo no lo estoy, recién este miércoles salgo, de allí en adelante, quien sabe como va a ser, jeje, no se, talvez 3 capitulos a la semana, 2 de la historia principal y 1 del spin off….pero eso ya sería un enorme reto que cumplir", decía yo todo pensativo.**

 **-"Si apenas puedes ahora que tienes mucho tiempo libre, tener un extra de tiempo no hará milagros", decía Seras media burlona.**

 **-"Ok…pero soñar no cuesta nada"; decía yo medio fastidiado.**

 **-"Si, ya empiezas a soñar a partir de las 11pm, jejeje"; decía Seras media burlona.**

 **Ya, en todo caso.**

 **Nos vemos el domingo con un nuevo capitulo de la historia principal.**

 **Y el miércoles iniciando con el spin off.**

 **No se olviden de comentar y….**

 **-"Pues eso, como diría el, jeje, ya cuídense chicos, aguanten a todos sus familiares este diciembre, que sabemos que la casa se pone llena en esta epoca del año, jejej"; decía Seras toda tranquila como era la última en despedir este capitulo.**


	38. Chapter 38

**(Sera algo depresivo el medio…..menos el comienzo y el final lo juro, quedan advertidos)**

 _ **Capitulo 38: Avanzando hacia el futuro!.**_

 **Agente Tree/ Destiny Clean**

 **2 de noviembre del año 987 DDNM**

 **Enfermería del ACM en Canterlot.**

 **11:23 pm**

Ha pasado un tiempo…..pero lo eh conseguido… *pensaba con gran entusiasmo eso como pasaba entre las camillas de los soldados heridos de gravedad aun en recuperación en búsqueda de la Dra. Clansy, mientras lleva ella consigo unas alforjas*

Por fin lo halle.

El hechizo para el enlace mágico para hacerle ojos artificiales y que pueda ver Orange de nuevo.

Me costó…..y más el castillo estando cerrado las primeras 2 semanas después de la invasión para reparaciones.

Pero lo halle.

-"No puede ser que estando en una relación hallaras la manera de llevar las cosas a lo poco ético", decía el Dr. Woodes medio enojado como entraba a la enfermería, seguida por la Dra. Clansy, ambos con sus batas de laboratorio y llevando tazas de cafés con su magia.

-"Solo digo que quiero que me embaraces antes del matrimonio, teniendo sexo en mis días fértiles como si no hubiera un mañana, y yo creo que algunos sementales no se lo pensarían 2 veces como tu", respondía la Dra. Clansy sorprendida de lo que dijo el Dr. Woodes.

-"Ese no es el punto….", decía todo frustrado el Dr. Woodes, como les interrumpí.

-"Dra. Clansy!", grite yo como yo estaba al otro lado del enorme cuarto como fui corriendo hacia ellos.

-"Maldita sea chica, aquí hay heridos que necesitan dormir"; decía la Dra. Clansy con enojo.

-"Al menos en eso estamos de acuerdo de que es malo"; dijo el Dr. Woodes con una pizca de sarcasmo.

-"No ahora Woodes", dijo media irritada Clansy como llegue ante ella.

-"Dra. Clansy, lo encontré, encontré el hechizo de enlace para ponerle ojos de arcanita y que funcione como ojos normales para que pueda ver de nuevo Aura Clear(Agente Orange)", decía yo toda emocionada como le daba el pergamino, delgado, y gastado por el tiempo que estuvo guardado en mis alforjas.

Que pese al hechizo de preservación que se le pone a todos los libros en la biblioteca, por estar más de 1000 años perdido aun así ha hecho que el hechizo mismo de preservación fallará, y ya el pergamino fuera afectado por los estragos del tiempo mismo.

-"Ahh…..casi me había olvidado de eso…..", decía la Dra. Clansy casi nada fascinada por el pergamino, que ni lo agarro por su cuenta para verlo.

-"Pero usted misma también estaba emocionada por esto?"; pregunto yo sorprendida y totalmente incrédula por lo que dijo y el como reacciono.

-"Lo estaba hasta que descubrimos un baul lleno de planos sobre implantes médicos que hacen que el mero echo de volver a ver con un ojo artificial sea menor, y que hasta tenga zoom integrado, capacidad de enfocar con claridad lo que vea debajo del agua y que no tenga la necesidad de ir recargándolo cada día, porque si, averigüé un poco más sobre esos implantes oculares mágicos, y me entere que tienes que recargarlos todos los días para que funcionen, y estos biónicos, se recargan y se revisan para su mantenimiento como mínimo, cada mes, cada mes linda, sabes la cantidad de energía necesaria para que un ojo cumpla las funciones básicas y las extras que ocupa, pero que quepa aun en algo del tamaño de un solo ojo….es simplemente asombroso", decía ella toda emocionada y fascinada.

-"Pero quiero que al menos ella pueda ver….ella no necesita todas esas funciones locas"; decía yo medio enojada.

-"Pues lamento decirte mi niña, pero esas prótesis entre muchas más se están dando prioridad"; decía la Dra. Clansy toda seria.

-"Pero…no puede ver por lo menos lo que encontré…..y ayudarla, el hechizo no se ve muy complicado que digamos….y será hasta que tengan esos nuevos ojos locos disponibles", decía yo casi implorando.

*suspiro* -"Ok…..pero me llevaré el crédito por la invención de este hechizo", decía ella como tomaba el pergamino con algo de mala gana.

-"Clansy…..", dijo el Dr. Woodes llamándole la atención.

-"Ok…te daré crédito por encontrarlo", decía la Dra. Clasny de muy mala gana como abría el pergamino para leer el hechizo.

-"Mientras tu estás en eso, yo veré como están los pacientes…", dijo el Dr. Woodes suspirando al final todo canasado.

-"Ya…ya…", decía Clansy sin ninguna emoción como leía el hechizo.

-"Mmm….pues joder que es más sencillo de lo que parece….y eso explica también el porque dura solo un día la carga", decía toda fascinada de nuevo como leía el hechizo.

-"En serio es tan sencillo?", pregunto yo esperanzada.

Porque yo leí el hechizo, y a parte del hechizo de enlace tan simple como es, para crear el ojo falso se necesita arcanita y tener grandes conocimientos médicos y que de esos conocimientos, definirán la calidad del ojo y su calidad de visión que tenga el paciente.

-"Si, pero traer arcanita en estos momentos es medio complicad….", estaba hablando cuando yo le mostré, 2 arcanitas talladas en ojos que le cabrán fácilmente a Aura.

-"Donde conseguiste esos?", pregunto Clansy como miraba hacia Woodes de reojo atendiendo a un paciente, "Se supone que muy pocos tienen autorización para sacar la arcanita de los almacenes", decía muy sorprendida.

-"Tuve que hacer algo que no estaba muy contenta de hacer nuevamente….", decía yo sonrojándome de la vergüenza.

(Flashback de hace 2 días)

(-"Por favor, acabo de encontrar la cura para la ceguera de mi amiga, y solo necesito arcanita tallada en forma de ojos", decía yo implorándole de rodillas a Comet)

(-"Lo siento, pero en estos momentos Force esta ocupado revisando el armamento nuevo que las piratas trajeron, y toda su familia esta ocupada en eso, y es más están en Applelosa, y no voy a traer a uno de ellos para hacer solo un par de ojos artificiales, cuando es más, el profesor Mind y la Dra. Heart se están encargado de hacer protesís artificiales, y en la lista de prótesis se encuentran ojos, así que mejor que se espere a que esten listos esos que detener lo que hacen mis principales armeros, para hacer tallar un par de ojos con arcanita, el material más delicado de cortar si no se tiene cuidado", decía el todo serio)

(-"Pero esta misión de devolverle la vista es lo que me mantiene cuerda, por favor dame esto, déjame ser yo la que ayude a regresarle la vista", decía yo aun implorándole)

(-"Lo siento, pero no es no", decía el cruzando sus patas delanteras, todo serio)

(-"Y yo no me iré sin que me hagas este favor", decía yo toda decidida como me sentaba en medio de su oficina)

(el suspiro cansado, "En serio estas dispuesta a hacer de todo por contar de devolverle la vista a tu amiga?", pregunto el)

(-"Si, de todo", dije yo seriamente)

(-"Mmmmm…..y estarías dispuesta a acostarse conmigo de nuevo?", pregunto el, como eso me hizo sonrojar enormemente, porque el si que sabe complacer una yegua mejor que cualquier cosa que use para satisfacerme en solitario, pero no quiero rebajar mi dignidad de nuevo, no quiero, no debo…..)

(-"Yo…..", decía yo en total conflicto conmigo mismo, yo quiero hacer de todo para ayudar a mi amiga…..pero vender mi cuerpo de nuevo…no quiero…..a pesar de lo bien que se sintió…."Yo…", decía aun yo toda conflictiva…pero las ganas de ayudar a mi amiga eran más fuertes así que…"Acepto…..pero debe ser todo esto en menos de 2 días que este hecho los cristales", decía yo seriamente y ultra sonrojada)

(-"Si te dejas llenar todos los agujeros, pues cerramos el trato", decía el haciendo el galán….que la verdad….que si…lo es…)

(-"Pero que ahí de Mirash?"; pregunto yo como ultima alternativa, de que al mencionar ese nombre, le quite las ganas de hacerlo y discutamos otro modo de hacer esto)

(-"A ella no le importa mucho, porque sabe que yo le daré más pasión que a cualquier otra", decía el todo confiado)

(-"Ok….."; yo solo respondí de nuevo en conflicto, porque mi cuerpo lo deseaba de nuevo, pero mi mente no, pero mientras pensara que lo hacía para ayudar a mi amiga, todo esto valdría la pena…)

(Fin del flashback)

-"Ok….no digas más…..comencemos con esto", decía la Dra. Clansy como nos fuimos a ver a Aura.

Que estaba solo a un par de camas de distancia de nosotras.

-"Esta aun en coma inducido, a pesar de que ya esta mucho mejor, y solo la manteníamos en coma inducido, esperando a que tu trajeras los ojos nuevos, o los ojos biónicos estuvieran listos, lo que pasará primero", decía Clansy seriamente como veía a Aura con la cabeza toda vendada aún.

-"Bien, así puede despertar y ver de nuevo…..", decía yo emocionada.

-"Ok….mejor que termine con esto ya….que realmente ya quiero terminar mi turno….", decía clansy sonando cansada como empezó el procedimiento.

…-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-

 **33 minutos después…**

-"Ok…..ya no puedo hacer más", decía la Dra. Clansy como había por fin terminado de realizar el procedimiento, y le cerraba los parpados sobre sus nuevos ojos con mucho cuidado.

La arcanita es de un color violeta, pero cuando termino de realizar el hechizo, se pusieron de color blanco, e incluso aparecieron las pupilas y el mismo color de ojos que tenía Aura.

Yo creía que iba tener ojos de vidrio así en blanco y nada más.

Me alegra que este hechizo sea de verdad tan completo.

-"Y como le quite los sueros que le provocaban el coma, no me sorprendería que despertará en cualquier momento", decía ella toda tranquila.

Y fue solo de decir eso como Aura se empezaba a murmurar cosas como lentamente abría los ojos.

-"Mmmm…..que sed…"; decía Aura sonando muy débil.

-"Toma Aura…...bebe"; decía yo con rapidez, como le quite de una bandeja ajena un vaso de agua, con mi magia y se lo di a Aura.

Y ella la bebió lentamente, aun echada.

Y yo por el momento esperaba que el hechizo hubiera sido un éxito.

Ella abrió más los ojos y me "vio" a mí.

-"Gracias Tree…."; decía ella sonando aun débil, pero agradecida, "Don…..donde….estoy?", pregunto algo confundida

Puedes verme?, dime por favor que esa fue señal de que puedes verme?! *pensó emocionada, conteniéndose las lágrimas*

-"Estás en la enfermería de la base principal, recuerdas que es lo que paso?", pregunto la Dra. Clansy toda seria.

-"Recuerdo….Appleloosa en llamas….y…que estábamos corriendo de una maquina alienigena…porque no teníamos nuestras armaduras…y luego….oscuridad…mucha oscuridad", decía Aura, con un tono algo sombrío mirando a la Dra. Clansy, pero entonces su mirada se fijo en mí, "Los demás…..los demás están bien…pudieron detenerlo?", pregunto ella débil y preocupada a la vez.

-"Si, pudimos ganar Aura…..lo hicimos, pero a un alto costo", decía yo conteniéndome las lágrimas.

-"Oh….alguien murió…..?", pregunto ella preocupada.

-"No…solo resultamos gravemente heridos….4 de nosotros, incluyéndome"; decía yo toda triste por recordarlo de nuevo.

-"Yo fui una de esas no?"; pregunto Aura algo decaída.

-"Si, realmente de gravedad, y esta es la cosa, como te sientes ahora mismo?"; pregunto la Dra. Clansy antes de que hablara yo.

-"Me siento algo débil…y todo mi cuerpo lo siento entumido….y parece que perdí algo de peso….", decía ella como se tocaba su vientre, "Pero no me duele nada, ni siento nada raro"

Eso hizo que la Dra. Clansy sonriera.

Y yo abrazara a Aura y me pusiera a llorar de alegría.

-"Oh si…realmente soy la mejor"; decía la Dra. Clansy alabándose ella misma.

-"Tan mal estuve?"; pregunto Aura preocupada.

-"Te lo dire de un modo bizarro y directo, estuviste a punto de que lo que sea que te lanzo la maquina alienigena, no te volara el cráneo en 1000 pedazos", decía Clansy, sin pelos en la lengua ni nada.

Lo que palideció demasiado a Aura.

-"Pero lo único que estuviste fue una hemorragia cerebral y que se te tuviera que amputar ambos ojos, pero gracias a un hechizo perdido en el tiempo que tu amiga aquí encontró, pudimos crearte unos ojos artificiales, que si o si, tienes que alguien recargártelo cada mañana", decía la Dra. Clansy ahora seria.

-"Tu hiciste eso por mi Tree?"; pregunto Aura como me sonreía a mí y aunque su rostro estaba como que quisiera llorar, no lloraba.

-"Oh cierto, no tienes lagrimales, pero no presiones, casi te mueres y quedas ciega de por vida, no llorar es un pequeño precio a pagar", decía la Dra. Clansy.

-"Si Tree…..porque no podía soportar ver a una buena amiga sufrir algo tan horrible, mientras que yo solo obtuve unas costillas rotas en ese ataque", decía yo seriamente y aun entre lagrimas

Ahhh….la culpa del superviviente….clasico", decía la Dra. Clansy, más pensando en voz alta que hablándonos a nosotras.

-"Y….cuanto tiempo estuve fuera?", pregunto Aura.

-"Estuviste en coma natural, y luego en uno inducido por unos 2 meses", dijo Clansy.

-"2 meses….", dijo sorprendida Aura, "Paso algo importante mientras yo estaba fuera?", pregunto ella.

-"Uff….que no paso chica, es una historia bien larga que tu amiga te contará, porque yo….me voy a dormir, mi turno termino hace 30 minutos"; decía la Dra. Clansy como se retiraba, "Oh, y por cierto, como técnicamente estas bien, te puedes ir ya…", dijo ella como ya se había alejado un poco de nosotras.

-"Si….paso mucho…del lado positivo…los aliens invadieron Canterlot de nuevo, pero los derrotamos, destruyendo su nave madre, y desde entonces no han vuelto"; decía yo como le sonreía.

-"Y la mala?", pregunto ella.

-"Quickie murió durante la invasión….."; dije yo con pesar.

-"Oh cielos….y como lo ha tomado Delta?", pregunto preocupada Aura.

-"Preguntándole cuando despierte…"; decía yo como señalaba a unas 5 camas de nosotras hacia la izquierda.

Donde Delta esta conectada a un respirador artificial.

Inmóvil…

Y vendado de la cabeza a la cola.

-"Oh no…", decía ella preocupada.

-"Si…..ya quiero ver como lo toma la noticia….", dije yo con una sonrisa.

Pero era pensando en como lo tomará cuando fue culpa de Blonde.

Pero Aura no lo sabe en este momento y solo me vio con enojo.

-"Pero que te pasa….como puedes decir algo así y sonreír"; decía ella con algo de enojo.

-"Lo siento…es que, no lo sabes….pero, Blonde fue la que causo la muerte de Quickie y que Delta terminará así"; decía yo como solo recordar a esa batpony me causaba mucha ira.

-"Noooo…como?"; pregunto incrédula Aura.

-"Antes de la invasión, aprovecho la desesperación del comandante por más tropas para repeler la fuerza invasora, y aprovecho que yo era una maldita sumisa…y pudo convencer sin problemas para llevar a Quickie y a Delta arriba, a luchar en plena invasión, a pesar de que aun estaban gravemente heridos y necesitaban reposar", decía yo como solo decir eso me causa una enorme ira y gran impotencia por no haberlo evitado y como Aura no dijo nada cuando dije eso, continué, "Y los dejo solos en el momento más critico de la batalla, en una torre algo alejada del frente, pero como hacíamos mucho daño desde lejos, los aliens concentraron su ataque contra nuestra posición, porque si, yo estaba con ellos, y a pesar de que levante un escudo…..no fue suficiente….."; decía yo deprimiéndome un poco por recordar eso.

Esa revelación dejo sin palabras a Aura.

Dejando el ambiente en parcial silencio, porque de fondo, se escuchaba las decenas de monitores cardiacos de los otros pacientes.

-"Y no la han expulsado por ello?"; pregunto después de un tenso silencio, no con odio ni nada, solo con algo de curiosidad.

-"No…el comandante acepto la culpa por permitir eso, y Blonde no recibirá castigo alguno, aun que creo que es porque ella es una de las mejores tiradoras que tenemos, creo que si fuera un agente común más, la habrían expulsado"; decía yo aun enojada por eso, que no sea expulsada ella ni nada.

Al menos se que con lo que le dije en el funeral, sufrió emocionalmente, y con eso me doy por un poco satisfecha.

-"Yo no se que decir….."; decía Aura ahora.

-"Solo no pensemos en eso quieres….y como ya estas bien….podemos irnos de aquí….dormirás en mi casa por mientras", decía yo intentando cambiar de tema.

-"Ok…..entiendo…aun es un tema delicado…y si….no me importaría quedarme en tu casa…..al menos hasta que sepa que han hecho con mis cosas"; decía Aura.

-"No te preocupes, hablaremos con el comandante sobre eso mañana, por el momento, solo céntrate en volver a caminar por tu cuenta nuevamente", decía yo con una sonrisa optimista.

Ella sonrió un poco de vuelta

-"Ese es el espíritu….", decía yo toda optimista ahora como iba a por una silla de ruedas.

Por que con Aura bien….puedo enfocarme en hacer otra cosa más.

Porque ya puedo volver a ser maestra, y en eso soy buena, y lo era en Applelosa, porque los potrillos me adoraban.

Pero aquí son muy traviesos y hasta engreídos, pero ahora puedo ser mas dura y evitar que me controlen estos niños.

Ahora puedo controlar mi vida, y que la vida no me controle a mí.

Así que aun lado mundo.

Aquí esta una nueva y asertiva pony.

Y así no se….conseguir a un pony especial en mi vida.

Aunque eso si, no le contare que perdí la virginidad con alguien más….porque quiero realmente tener una "primera" vez con alguien especial, y no con alguien para intentar conseguir algo.

-..-..-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-

 **Comandante Comet Shimmer**

 **15 de diciembre del año 987 DDNM**

 **Su oficina privada en la Base del ACM**

 **6:30 pm**

*se lo ve sentado en su escritorio, con su rostro inexpresivo, mientras sostiene con su magia una taza de café ya vacía*

Haber….la construcción de la base usando en su mayoría migrantes de los países colapsados va bien…les pagamos una miseria pero trabajan bien.

Los daimonds dogs no han cuestionada nada nuestro trato en la que ellos salen perdiendo como siempre…

Por fin ya se termino la limpieza de los restos alrededor de Canterlot, aunque ahora medio desierto de Appleloosa esta cubierto de material alienigena.

Conseguimos que los bisontes que habitan por los alrededores de una manera algo agresiva se fueran de esas zonas y no fisgoneen.

Las investigaciones medicas van de maravilla, con soldados con patas bionicas que es 100 mil veces mejor que una pata de madera.

Porque preferí primero que los hicieran funcionales para que esten antes las prótesis y que pudieran volver a la normalidad mis soldados, antes de agregarle los gadgets locos que hay en los planos, que eso si tardaría más tiempo según contó Mind..

Y como premio a todos los agentes, se les dio un bono navideño y vacaciones hasta el 15 de enero, para que disfruten la temporada de las fiestas y esten con sus familias como ya llevamos varios meses sin avistamientos.

Básicamente haciéndome un buen jefe.

Aunque se que me aprovecho de los inmigrantes y de los diamonds dogs.

Pero son tratados bien…excepto los bisontes…..pero no hay muertos.

….

Pero por Celestia…..por esas pequeñas cosas que eh comandando…..

El destino sabe que me aprovecho de ellos, y me castiga por ello.

Porque mi hija realmente odia a Mirash para este punto, pese a que ella quiere ser una buena madre…..una madre nueva para ella…...pero aun es muy temprano para que supera esa perdida.

No le gusta que le haya reemplazado tan rápido…..

No la culpo, todo esto sucedió muy rapido con Mirash, el calor del momento básicamente.

Pero…..no quiero dejar a Mirash tampoco, esa yegua es tan inocente y tierna…..demasiado más bien…que joder, me duele decirle que no algunas veces.

Porque cuando Clansy nos dijo la semana pasada que ella va a tener trillizos….

Trillizos!

Mirash se alegro e inocentemente dijo que esto haría llegar más rápido a su meta de tener una docena de hijos.

Fue ese momento que le dije que no….

No…

No.

No

No

No…

Y 1000 veces no.

Diciendo que es muy difícil, y que le recalque que ni su madre pudo hacerlo y era rica, y yo no soy millonario precisamente, y del tema de como fue críada, solo le recordé que apenas vio a su madre…que tener muchos hijos significa que no tendrá tiempo para todos por igual y que algunas acabaran ignorados o de fondo.

Explicarle por fin eso hizo que aceptara que esto era todo, solo estos trillizos y se acabó, ya no más hijos.

Oh, y para remarcar…serán hembras…

Sip….

Otras 3 hijas más.

Pensé al inicio cuando dijo que serían hembras esta Clansy, que estaría bien.

Porque las potrancas son más tranquilas, y más tiernas, y menos traviesas, y eso al final te facilita un poco el criarlos, y más si van a ser 3 a la vez.

Pero luego pensé en mi Sunset….que lentamente se esta haciendo una yegua.

Una hermosa yegua.

Una hermosa yegua que pronto atraería la mirada de sementales.

Y ese pensamiento me impacto como un rayo.

Tendré 3 hijas de seguro igual que lindas que mi Sunset, y todas crecerán…y saldrán con sementales.

Talvez sementales como yo…

Y eso….me hizo darme cuenta que si….el destino me esta castigando.

Tanto tiempo aprovechándome de muchas yeguas al seducirlas…..el destino me la esta regresando en forma de que tenga que ver eso le pase a mis hijas.

En especial a mi Sunset, porque la veo tartamudear y sonrojarse cuando un semental le habla….

Una presa fácil para sementales como yo….

Joder…

Realmente no quiero que un día toquen a la puerta y que mi hija me diga…"Papa, este es mi novio, lo conocí cuando me ayudaba a practicar mi tiro con rifle, con el suyo…..….."

Y yo se que eso se convertiría en una indirecta para sexo!.

*se abre la puerta de porrazo*

-"Joder destino, era un maldito supuesto!"; grite yo con enojo como vi a la agente Blonde entrar sin anunciarse a mi oficina.

-"Comandante, comandante….tenemos un problema!", gritaba ella sonando totalmente alarmada con lagrimas en los ojos y sus ojos inyectados en sangre por talvez llorar a mares.

-"Dime que son los aliens invadiendo y no mi hija andando con guardias"; dije yo con muchos nervios.

-"Nooooo, es Fresh (Alias Delta), se ha ido para siempre", decía ella como parecía estar empezando a llorar como al parecer estaba sosteniendo algo con su ala, era un rollo de pergamino que lo desplego para darmelo.

Yo lo agarre con mi magia.

Yo no dije nada.

Y más sabiendo el porqué.

Delta despertó hace 3 días de su coma.

Ya recuperado por fin.

Explico que había pasado en la torre, quien precisamente les ataco.

Fueron 4 de esas maquinas de guerra, atacándoles a la vez a la misma torre.

El no dijo nada, solo disparaba como un demonio a toda velocidad…..dice que logro matar a al menos 1…..pero ya era muy tarde…los 3 restantes dispararon sus proyectiles explosivos hacia ellos, y que la única que se había dado cuenta era Fast, pero para hacer cualquier cosa más era muy tarde, y entonces silencio y negro.

Y una vez que nos dijo eso…..pregunto que paso con Quickie….

Y conociendo el poco tacto que la Dra. Clansy tiene…..le dijo la verdad.

Toda…

Eso lo dejo sin habla…

No dijo nada, no mostro ninguna emoción….nada, se quedo con la cara sin emociones y mirando a la nada.

Y entonces…se entero Nighty (alias Blonde) que despertó…

Fue a intentar animarlo de su estado de shock perpetuo.

Comiendo por una cuchara que ella le daba personalmente.

Intentar animarlo diciéndole que al menos será padre, que la vida sigue…..que Quikie siempre estará en nuestros corazones…..

Pero eso no lo hizo ni reaccionar.

Más bien la Dra. Clansy, veía que le daba un tick nervioso en el ojo cuando Nighty hablaba sobre Quickie.

Lo que le preocupo y que hasta sugirió que trajera un psiquiatra para que viera su estado.

Y eso iba a pasar…hoy.

Pero con lo que esta diciendo ella….

Mmmmm…. *Se pone a leer el pergamino*

" _Mi gran amor…la perdí para siempre….a alguien que había acompañado y apoyado desde hace años…con alguien con quien me divertía y me hacia feliz….se ha ido….y todo por una yegua al que no pudimos decirle que no en su momento…que yooo, no pude decir que no….y no ayudo su loca madre…así que solo la aceptamos…..pensé que llegaría al punto en que solo la toleraríamos….y casi….casi lo hacíamos…pero entonces llego el día de la invasión…..Blonde nos llevaba a nuestra muerte….pero nadie la detuvo….ni yo mismo…ni mi Quickie…..ni nuestra supuesta amiga y colega Tree….ni su madre de Blonde….ni el propio comandante…ese día….todos fallamos en decirle no a la petición de una loca…..y al despertar….después de escapar de la muerte…..por 4rta vez…me doy cuenta que ya no puedo con esto…me ire….fuera de aquí, no me importa desertar….pero ya no quiero estar en una organización que deja que yeguas así estén aquí y que no le nieguen nada, solo porque es una buena tiradora….….y no quiero quedarme en Equestria, un obvio blanco para alienigenas…me voy…para nunca volver….y me llevo una de las nuevas armas y mi armadura para estar siempre protegido…en caso de que vuelvan…y Equestria caiga, firma Fresh Night, postdata….se que intentas cambiar Nighty…..pero…..no va a funcionar…..ya no….es muy tarde….talvez para el siguiente…..pero no para mí."_

-"Mierda….", dije yo como dejaba a un lado el pergamino, "Hace cuanto que encontraste esto y donde?", pregunto yo a Quickie.

Que estaba llorando echada en el suelo.

-"*Sniff*…..hace…..2 horas…*sniff*…..aunque el Dr. Woodes dice que se fue hace 10….."; decía ella toda devastada ahora.

-"Oh mierda…y con ese traje dándole la posibilidad de tener más autonomía de vuelo, aun en su estado…", decía yo todo frustrado.

Mi mejor tirador…

Deserto…

El peor escenario posible joder!.

-"Que vamos a hacer?'!?", pregunto ella toda devastada.

Herido talvez no podría estar tan lejos…..

Pero siendo de noche ya, y todo nublado después de la reciente nevada lo haría difícil de encontrar.

-"Vamos a buscarlo sin descanso Nighty…..le haremos ver a un psiquiatra para que lo ayude con sus problemas", decía yo seriamente como preparaba mi cuerno para prender mi orbe de comunicaciones.

Pero en seguida Nighty me abordo.

-"No lo hagas ver a un psiquiatra…..le hará abandonarme de forma definitiva…..y yo no se que hacer sin el….", decía ella toda triste y llorosa.

-"Lo siento, pero si es lo que le dice que haga, se tiene que hacer"; dije yo seriamente.

Porque yo le diría lo mismo, y no soy psicólogo.

-"Estoy embarazada de su hija….no puede dejarnos…..no ahora", decía ella llorando y manteniéndome sujeto en el suelo con fuerza.

-"Estas dispuesta a hacer lo que sea por al menos evitar que se vaya para siempre…."; y evitar que se lleve valioso equipo….

-"Te cortaré el miembro por haber hecho esa proposición!", grito ahora con un rostro de completa ira como me empezó a sacudir.

Parece que en serio la manzana no cayo tan lejos del puto árbol.

Yo harto, con mi cuerno, uso levitación para apartarla de mi lado y mantenerla en el aire como yo me paraba.

-"Esta vez no es sexo lo que estoy proponiendo…."; dije yo seriamente, como ella estaba luchando contra mi control.

-"Ah no?"; pregunto confundida….como dejo de luchar.

-"No, lo que estoy proponiendo es que aceptes la baja deshonrosa de la organización y de la milicia de Equestria"; dije yo seriamente.

Porque Tree…..Orange cuando me despertó…..y ahora Delta me dicen que es un error mantenerla en la organización a Delta.

Es hora de hacerle caso a mis agentes más cuerdos.

-"Pero no se nada más que luchar y disparar…..no puedes hacerme esto", decía ella de nuevo llorando.

-"Escucha Nighty….que quieres, dejar que Night se vaya para siempre y mantener este empleo o tener a Night bajo ciertos acuerdos que les permitirá estar en la ciudad pero no bajo el mismo techo los 2, y verse de vez en cuando los fin de semana, y tener la oportunidad de aprender algo que no sea matar?"; pregunto yo seriamente.

Ella bajo la cabeza y se puso a murmurar y pensar creo que muy fuerte como le veía hacer expresiones raras con la cara.

-"Prefiero lo segundo….", decía ella rendida.

-"Bien…ahora si me disculpas, tenemos a un ex agente prófugo que atrapar"; decía yo seriamente como la dejaba libre y me ponía a contactar a cada agente en la nación.

Como ahora Nighty se quedo con la mirada fija en el suelo, ya calmada.

Joder, con todo lo que esta pasando, casi prefiero volver al estrés de las invasiones alienigenas…

.-..-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-..—

 **24 de diciembre del año 987 DDNM (Vísperas de la noche de los corazones cálidos) (Su noche buena pues)**

 **En su oficina del ACM.**

 **8:40 am**

-"Ok…..me alegra que hayas podido recapacitar Night….", decía yo como tenía a Night y a Nighty en la sala.

Aunque claro, separados por 2 metros.

-"Solo porque por fin hiciste lo correcto…."; dijo Night, todo serio, esta experiencia lo había vuelto frío.

Ya creo que el timido e inseguro Night Fresh murió el día de la invasión, y tenía razón, pese a que tenía todo a su favor para escapar….no llego ni a Ponyville, y fue fácil encontrarlo al notar al único pegaso volando en plena epoca invernal a baja altura, a solo 1 hora de dar el aviso.

-"Si…pero, al menos ya creo que en este simple acuerdo estarás dispuesto a quedarte aquí Comet"; decía yo como le pasaba el acuerdo que hice con la ayuda de unos abogados y el psiquiatra que le atendió.

-"Es en resumen….de que Nighty renuncia sin quejas al ACM, tiene una orden de restricción y no podrá acercarse a menos de 50 metros de Fresh de Lunes a Viernes, pero los fin de semana tienen la oportunidad de verse, solo por unas horas para discutir cosas del bebe, y para cuando nazca, tendrán que compartir la custodia, a cambio de que te quedes en Equestria y el ACM"; decía yo de nuevo como Fresh leía primero el acuerdo.

-"Me parece justo…..", decía Fresh todo serio como firmo el acuerdo y me lo dio a mí, y yo se lo di a Nighty.

Como ahora dependía de Nighty aceptar.

-"Si con esto…no me abandonas para siempre…..lo haré….", decía Nighty, toda rendida como firmaba el acuerdo.

-"Pero eso no significa que confié en el sistema…..", decía Fresh como me miraba con cierto odio a mí, "O en los que una vez confié mi vida…."; decía el como miraba a Nighty, que se encogió ante su fría mirada, como se marchaba del lugar.

-"Y me ayudaras a encontrar un nuevo empleo…..cierto?", pregunto Nighty algo esperanzada.

Lo que hizo que Fresh se detuviera en la puerta.

Y lo que voy a decir puede sonar a patear a alguien que ya esta agonizando en el suelo pero….

No quiero perder a mi mejor tirador.

-"Lo siento Nighty….ese privilegio es solo para agentes retirados y agentes normales"; decía yo seriamente.

Lo que deprimió aún más a Nighty, como Fresh se termino de ir finalmente.

El realmente como trato acepto que Nighty fuera expulsada a cambio de que se quedara, porque pidió que se dejara de tratar como la gran cosa, y eso hicimos ahora mismo.

Nighty estaba allí…sentada bien deprimida, todo su mundo tumbado casi desde la raíz.

Y todo por años de mala crianza.

No es su culpa terminar así.

Y en este punto…..me da mucha lastima.

Como entonces voy caminando hacia ella.

Y le digo.

-"Tu hermana dice que te gustan los libros…..porque no usas lo que sabes y narras tus propias historias…de seguro que también podrías ser buena en eso"; decía yo intentando animarla.

-"Eso también yo eh estado pensando…."; dijo sin muchos animos, "Y lo haré…y aunque hoy….no podré estar tanto con mi amado…..yo creo que algún podremos volver….y eso…..eso es lo que aun no me ha derrumbado por completo…..solo tengo que tener fe"; dijo ella como levanto su mirada del suelo, me miró y me sonrió.

Una loca optimista por lo menos…

-"Suerte entonces….la necesitarás", decía yo como le tocaba un hombro con mi pata con la voz más reconfortante que me salía.

Ella solo se recostó su cabeza por un momento en mi pata.

-"Gracias"; decía ella cerrando los ojos por un momento, como sonreía un poco.

Ahí Yellow…..realmente lamento que tu familia haya tenido que pasar por estas cosas…

.-.-…..-..-.-.-..-.-..-..-.

 **4 de junio del año 988 DDNM**

 **Hospital General de Canterlot**

 **2:34 pm**

*se lo ve a Comet, mirando por la ventana del área de espera del hospital, todo pensativo*

En estos momentos el parto ya termino y solo Marish esta descansando.

Ha pasado por un parto natural de trillizos y esta realmente molida.

2 pony tierra hembras del color de mi pelaje y de melenas negras y una unicornio de sus colores crema de la madre, y melena roja como la mía.

Están fuertes y sanas.

Lo que es una gran alegría

Y las cosas en el trabajo siguen bien.

La base nueva está terminada ¼ de ella, pero ese cuarto, es el piso de la base, y ya pudimos aterrizar por fin la nave allí.

Haciendo que ya nadie pueda ver la enorme nave.

Y mi hija paso de odiar a Mirash, a solo ignorarla, mientras se esta enfocando en practicar nuevos hechizos para ocupar su mente.

Es un avance.

Delta no se ha ido del país, Nighty no ha intentando incumplir el contrato, y Mae no se ha metido en el asunto.

Y pensé que con la brujula moral que era Yellow, esta fuera, ella haría cosas brutales merecedoras de prisión, pero se ha comportado bien, y todo por su otra hija, Kitty.

Realmente ella parece haber heredado la seriedad del padre.

Y me agrada eso.

En fin, las cosas están bien, y espero que se mantenga así.

-"Hola Comet"; me saludaba Destiny como venía a mi lado.

-"Oh, hola Destiny…..que milagro encontrarte aquí en el hospital….", decía yo realmente muy extrañado de verla aquí, "No te ha pasado nada malo verdad?", pregunte preocupada.

-"No, en realidad vine para otra cosa", decía ella más seriamente y me miraba directamente a los ojos.

-"Ah si?", pregunto yo bien confundido.

-"Si, a mi cita de control de embarazo"; decía ella bien seria como se alejo un poco, para que pueda verle la barriga algo hinchada.

Oh no….

-"Ahora se porque acepte al tener sexo contigo a pesar de que en mi mente mi nuevo yo me insistía a que no…..estaba empezando mi celo"; dijo ella algo irritada.

Oh mierda no….

-"Y tu eres el padre…", dijo ella seriamente.

Oh por que joder!? *pensó con enojo*

-"Y de aquí no salgo, hasta que tu aceptes….ser el padre", decía ella tampoco gustándole la idea.

-"Eh…..Mirash más o menos talvez lo pueda aceptar, ella después de todo es la personificación misma de la inocencia..…..pero mi hija no, apenas si quiera quiere dirigirla la palabra a Mirash, y siento que ya me respeta menos por quedarme con Mirash….y no quiero perderla a aceptar a otra"; decía yo totalmente estresado.

-"Comet…..no me importa, te has aprovechado de mi, y aceptaras este bebe…..te guste o no"; decía ella con enojo.

-"Escucha…..puedes criar este bebe solo…yo con gusto te mandare dinero…..e iré a verlos de ves en cuando"; decía yo intentando negociar.

-"El problema no es el dinero joder, es quiero que mi hija tenga un padre en su vida"; decía ella toda molesta.

Si, el destino realmente me esta castigándome dándome otra hija.

Si ahora mismo sufro, cuando lleguen a la época en que se fijen en sementales, voy a sufrir.

-"Escucha….hablo en serio, es que no puedo aceptar eso, si acepto, mi hija me odiara para siempre…y sinceramente no quiero que eso pase, quiero conservar el poco respeto que aun me tiene"; decía yo con pesar, porque ya me estaba llegando.

-"No va a funcionar ese drama barato conmigo, ya no más, además, debiste pensar en eso antes de meter tu miembro y satisfacerme como nunca antes y dejarme preñada, en vez de solo darme ese favor que te pedía gratis"; decía ella molesta, pero no pudo ponerse roja de la vergüenza.

SI…..esto no parara verdad?

-"Déjame hablar con mi hija primero…no quiero que se venga a enterar de que tendrá otra madre cuando estes en la entrada de la casa con tus maletas listas para mudarte", decía yo seriamente.

Ok destino.

Ya entiendo!

Ya no haré el amor con otra yegua que no sean estas 2 desde ahora, si eso significa que me dejas en paz!.

-"Ok….pero te estaré esperando en la tienda de plumas y sofás a las 10 de la mañana el día de mañana…..no tardes"; decía ella como se marchaba y con su cola me daba una bofetada.

Jooder que lo merezco.

Y creo que mucho más.

.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-…-

 **10:34 pm**

 **En su casa.**

*se lo ve a Comet parado frente al cuarto de su hija, nervioso por lo que va a hacer*

Hable con Mirash mientras regresábamos a casa sobre esta situación.

Y ella toda inocente acepto ser parte de una manada, porque bueno, complementaba su idea de tener una enorme familia, así que es entendible.

Dentro de su mente claro está.

Estaba claro que Mirash comprendería…..

Ahora se viene lo de verdad difícil…..

*suspira*

Vamos a hacerlo.

*toc* *toc* *toc*

-"Pasa", decía Sunset toda tranquila del otro lado, como entonces yo solo abrí la puerta.

-"Sunset hola….que estas haciendo el día de hoy?", aprendiendo algunos hechizos sobre defensa personal.

Claro…..yo les di esos libros avanzados para que dejará en paz a Mirash.

Aunque se que los leía de forma ilegal en los archivos secretos, prefiero que lo haga aquí, donde yo la pueda supervisar, y donde Celestia no la encuentre.

-"Aprendiendo a como mejorar el hechizo de invisibilidad….para que dure mucho más"; decía ella toda tranquila como ojeaba las hojas, antes de voltearse y verme para hacerme caso completamente, "Que pasa?", pregunto ella aun tranquila como me miraba directamente.

-"Tengo unas noticias que darte….", decía yo algo nervioso.

-"Que cosas son?", pregunto con curiosidad.

-"Que hace 6 meses una yegua me pidió un favor…y yo….joder, sabes como soy y entonces….paso…y esta embarazada….es mío…y quiere si o si estar aquí.."; dije yo con dificultad.

Ella bajo la mirada y sentía la decepción en el aire.

Y lo entiendo.

Lo entiendo demasiado.

-"Papa…se que no me quieres dentro de la organización como tal, y que solo quieres mantenerme entrenando ciegamente para no pertenecer al grupo en si…..pero…a cambio de que acepte esto…esta falta de respeto a mama…quiero formar parte del ACM, quiero vengar la muerte de mama, y yo solo se que podré hacerlo así, además de que ya no quiero estar como alumna privada de la princesa, ella no me enseñara ningún hechizo de ataque….lo se, hasta me intentara convencer de lo contrario, quiero que hables con ella de que ya no quiere asistir, para enfocarme 100% en esto, y no quiero un no por respuesta", dijo ella sin mirarme a la cara, sintiendo la decepción que sentía hacia mi ahora mismo.

Y no era la única.

Eso me pasa por obedecer a mi miembro y no a mi cabeza cuando se trata de hermosas yeguas.

Creo que esa vida se acabó.

Desde ahora.

Porque ya no quiero más putas sorpresas.

-"Ok hija…apenas cumplas 15…..te dejare unirte a la guardia real, para que pases 1 año de entrenamiento físico intenso, practica de tiro y aprender tácticas militares, se que lo lograras en solo 1 año, y a los 16 años, hacerte la miembro oficial más joven que entro al ACM, y hablaré mañana con Celestia al respecto", dije yo seriamente.

-"Espero que lo cumplas papa"; dijo ella seriamente como se volteo para volver a sus libros, "Ahora ya puedes irte"; dijo ella friamente sin mirarme.

Joder…si que la cague.

-"Esta bien hija….te quiero", dije yo, sin ir a abrazarle o darle un beso en la frente, para no presionar esto más de lo que esta.

Y me retire de su cuarto.

Mierda que fracase como padre….

.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-….-.-.-..-.-

 **5 de junio del año 988 DDNM**

 **Comedor del castillo, Castillo de Canterlot**

 **7:30 am**

Ok….esto será lo segundo difícil.

Hago una seña a los guardias que custodian la puerta al comedor que me dejen pasar.

Ellos me dejan pasar y me abren la puerta.

Paso y ellos cierran la puerta detrás de mí.

Y allí en el comedor, en la mesa estaba desayunando la princesa, con unos panqueques recién ellos de sus propios cascos.

Es común que ella se prepare su propio desayuno, porque tiene tiempo antes de la corte real, luego allí, si deja que le preparen su almuerzo, por la falta de tiempo.

Aunque si tuviera tiempo, de seguro que también se haría su almuerzo, porque después de todo uno de sus hobbys favoritos de la princesa es cocinar.

-"Oh, Comet, que sorpresa más grande…si hubiera sabido que vendrías, te hubiera echo el desayuno a ti también"; dijo ella con ánimos y una sonrisa radiante.

Si…..esto será difícil…

-"No se preocupe princesa….no tengo hambre….y en realidad, vine para hablar de Sunset"; dije yo seriamente rechazando su ofrecimiento con cortesía.

-"Oh…..se que ella esta muy distante, y apenas se interesa en clase…..pero créeme que intento que ella este animada pese a por todo lo que esta pasando", dijo ella algo seria.

-"Si…..lo se, y es porque realmente ya no quiere estudiar aquí princesa…quiere convertirse en un miembro del ACM, y acabar con estos alienigenas, y no puedo hacerle cambiar de opinión", dije yo con pesar.

Ella bajo la mirada algo deprimida por la noticia.

-"Y no hay forma de hacerla cambiar de opinión?", pregunto ella con una pequeña pizca de esperanza.

-"No….esta 100% decidida, así se pone cuando algo se le mete en la cabeza después de todo"; dije yo seriamente.

Entonces ella suspiro.

-"Yo vi grandes cosas en Sunset…..y esperaba que ella fuera la elegida….."; decía la princesa con pesar.

-"La elegida?"; pregunto yo confundido.

-"La elegida para ser un portador de los elementos de la armonía y así curar a mi hermana devolviéndomela de las fuerzas de la oscuridad que la han poseído", decía ella con gran pesar.

-"Entonces la leyenda es cierta…los elementos si podrían curarla a la princesa Luna….."; decía yo en voz alta sorprendido.

-"Si….pero parece que el destino si tenía razón sobre que ella hará grandes cosas….pero no con lo que quería que hiciera…"; decía Celestia con mucho pesar como entonces sonrió, "Parece que Sunset va a ser una heroína…..pero aunque me pese…..de una forma más violenta…..como mi hermana….."; decía ella sonriendo y hasta soltó unas cuantas lágrimas al recordar eso, "La dejaré ir Comet….pero….que venga a ella despedirse por lo menos, quiero desearle en persona que tenga suerte siendo otra clase de heroína que tenía en mente para ella", decía ella como me miro y me lo dijo con su voz dulce, aun cuando lo dijo con mucho pesar.

-"Muy bien princesa…..se lo haré saber", dije yo seriamente como me empecé a retirar.

(-"Supongo que empezará otra búsqueda por una nueva elegida….."; dijo Celestia suspirando con gran pesar)

.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-

 **12 de octubre del año 988 DDNM**

 **Desierto a medio kilometro al norte de Appleloosa**

 **8:00 am**

 ***** allí se encuentra Comet, frente a una multitud, que son todos agentes del ACM, guardias reales de alto rango, sus jefes científicos, Destiny y Mirash con sus respectivas hijas, mientras que Sunset esta algo apartadas de ellas*

Por fin esta listo….la base nueva terminada.

El enorme hangar con unas de las puertas hidráulicas más grandes jamás antes construidas para que pase por ella la nave, cubiertas por una delgada capa de arena, la nave podrá salir flotando hacia arriba, y luego el resto del complejo igual de terminado, con un túnel secreto donde salir por las afueras del pueblo de Appelosa sin que se den cuenta.

Y la entrada técnicamente esta cubierta por las varias toneladas de tierra que han formado una nueva mini cadena de cerros en el desierto, en especial uno de los cerros que parece el más grande y es por una buena razón…..

La tierra fértil que sacaron de más hondo en la tierra la hemos distribuido alrededor del río que pasa cerca de Appleloosa y el resto se lo ha repartido a las granjas en todo el país.

Y en estos momentos estamos cerca de las compuertas de la nave, que ya están cerradas.

Y voy a dar el discurso inaugural.

La princesa no esta aquí, y es más para no llamar la atención mediática, como por fin ya se limpio el desierto de los restos, y los componentes más importantes están almacenados aquí, y en la montaña en Canterlot.

Así que….

Comencemos con esto. *como se prepara para hablar por el megáfono.

 _-"Buenos días a todos mis valientes agentes, guardias reales de alto rango y miembros más importantes de la rama científica del ACM, hoy es el día que estábamos esperando, la base que realmente se merecía el ACM, esta terminada, la base militar de avanzada más segura y perfecta del mundo, paredes de material alienigena tan gruesos que cualquiera que lo atacara, acabaría muerto a tiros por nuestros agentes antes de que hiciera algún daño real en el, una antena que bloqueara cualquier tipo de magia alrededor de la base, bloqueando la teletransportaciones y ocultando su firma mágica que es generada por las 3 docenas de baterías alienigenas de gran potencia que dan la electricidad a la base, una base que aunque parezca que ocupa el hangar la mayoría de el, no es verdad, un complejo de al menos 4 km de largo, y 1km de ancho, de las cuales la nave alienigena solo ocupa menos de la mitad de eso, la otra mitad se encuentran la planta de energía mágica donde están las baterías, y que se podrán recargar con rayos de tormentas eléctricas, un laboratorio de investigaciones 2 veces más grande, tan grande como una de esas aulas de universidades, o más, una zona de pruebas blindada para hacer esas pruebas, un campo de entrenamiento que incluye pista de obstáculos, gimnasio completo, y campo de tiro, para los agentes viejos pueda practicas como los agentes nuevos puedan entrenar con mayor discreción, una de las enfermerías mejor equipadas que existen que harán ver al hospital de Canterlot como una clínica particular, una barraca con capacidad para 500 ponys, con su propio bar incluido para poder socializar allí y una biblioteca si son más reservados, una zona de carga donde están los materiales alienigenas que tenemos a nuestra disposición, y otra zona a parte donde se guardara alimento y agua que durara meses en caso de que se tenga que cerrar al mundo exterior por mucho tiempo, e incluye un jardín botánico y una mini planta de tratamiento de agua para reciclar el agua tanto como sea posible, además, esta la armería, la más grande que existe, con capacidad para 50 ponys trabajando en ella, haciendo de esta base 100% autosuficiente en caso de crisis, las defensas antiareas se agregaran tiempo después, pero por el momento, esta base demuestra que los equestres nunca nos desmotivamos, nunca nos rendimos ante los males que nos azotan, y esta base es un monumento de eso, aquí el gran orgullo de la nación Equestre, esta finalmente terminado!";_ grite yo eso al final de mi largo discurso.

Como todos en seguida empezaron a aplaudir.

Y a celebrar esto.

Como entonces se escucho una extraña explosión en el cielo.

Todos en seguida nos preocupamos.

Estábamos listos para ir a la base y buscar las armas.

Cuando vi que en el cielo…..

Solo era el remanente de una explosión sónica…..

Una rainplosion sónica de colores de arcoiris.

Al ver eso solo pensé…..

Quickie…..parece que alguien te ha alcanzado tu récord…*pensé eso como sonreí, como sentí que de verdad esa explosión sónica de arcoíris era un buen presagio para el futuro*

.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-..-

 **Ohhh siiii.**

 **Un toque positivo para el final de un capitulo trágico.**

 **-"Joder autor, esa si fue una montaña rusa de emociones", dijo Seras sorprendida.**

 **-"El drama parece ser mi fuerte, jeje"; decía yo el autor algo presumido.**

 **-"Y el toquecito final, Sunset dejando de ser alumna de Celestia y la rainplosión sónica de Rainbow al final, haciendo canonico a la serie…."; decía Seras con una sonrisa, "Eso si fue algo bonito…..no lo que le esta pasando a Sunset, eso es triste, me refiero de que lo hagas conectar todo bien, por ahora".**

 **-"Si, y es el momento en que las cosas se centrarán ahora en nuestra pequeña Sunset, y como los pocos elementos positivos de EG toman lugar", decía yo con una sonrisa.**

 **-"OHHH….esto tengo que verlo, joder, con el odio que le tienes a esas películas, yo quiero saber que consideras positivo en ellas, jejeje"; decía ella toda sonriente.**

 **-"Las tiene…..pero las películas no los usan como podrían, jeje", decía yo el autor algo burlón, "Y por eso las odio, tienen el potencial, pero no lo usan, como un critico con mal gusto dijo una vez,** _ **"Tienen todo a su favor para que sea imposible cagarla, pero la terminan cagando**_ **"", dije yo.**

 **-"Que duras palabras, jjejejeje"; dijo riéndose un poco Seras.**

 **-"Si, aunque dice frases así de buenas, el pendejo dice que la pelicula de Acuaman es mejor que Infinity War, así que, por eso dije que su mal es gusto es legendario", decía yo.**

 **-"Pero Acuaman esta bien no más, aunque que lo pinte mejor que Infinity War es imposible en cualquier universo y yo eh estado en muchos"; dijo Seras media seria.**

 **-"Puedes confirmarlo?", pregunto yo.**

 **-"Pues claro, aprovecho a la vez para hacer una referencia"; decía ella con una sonrisa como cierra los ojos, se sienta bien en el sofá, su cuerno brilla y entonces su cabeza empieza como a convulsionar para todos lados, a gran velocidad.**

 **Algo muy raro la verdad.**

 **Como le paso al Dr. Strange en la película.**

 ***suspiro de cansancio*, -"uff….eso dolerá mañana….", decía ella sobando el cuello.**

 **-"Y….en cuantos universos Acuaman supera a Infinity War?"; pregunto yo con curiosidad.**

 **-"Eh revisado 14 millones de realidades…..incluso una donde Sony hace la película y sus películas rondan lo meh y lo aceptable, hasta donde una donde es rule 63, bueno, 100mil de los universos son variaciones de rule 63", decía ella como hacia memoria.**

 **-"Ya, di en cual es mejor Acuaman que Infinity War"; dije yo impaciente.**

 **-"Solo halle uno, y es en el universo DC-N52, donde los de Warner empezaron la moda de los universos cinematográficos y no Marvel, y claro, su Superman no es Nicolas Cage", decía Seras.**

 **-"Joooder….", decía yo.**

 **-"Si, la alineación perfecta solo pasa en ese universo, donde ni la cagan con Batman V Superman", dijo ella.**

 **-"Joder…..eso si me gustaría poder haber visto"; dije yo.**

 **-"Tu y gente de 12 millones de realidades amigo autor"; dijo Seras.**

 **-"En fin, regresando a tu historia fue interesante, me gusto que por fin hicieras pagar por las cosas que hacía Comet, aunque joder, si que destrozaste a ese equipo, con Nighty bajada de Tsundere a una sumiza, que Fresh dejara su timidez y se volviera frío y un potencial anti sistema, y que la única que salió mejor parada de todo esto, fue la única que no participo en la invasión, o sea Orange, joder, no los matas, pero si que los destrozas"; dijo ella no tan sorprendida por ello.**

 **-"Es la guerra después de todo"; dije yo el autor.**

 **-"Si…..entiendo mucho eso…..", decía ella como se quedaba con la mirada perdida en el vació como recordaba esos años y como de eso no va a salir pronto.**

 **-"En fin, ya el relleno duro demasiado, y se que el capitulo fue corto, pero es porque bueno, traer un nuevo fanfic al mismo tiempo que las temporadas finales de exámenes en donde estudio fue una odisea, jejeje"; decía yo el autor como reía de forma nerviosa.**

 **En fin, espero que hayan….entretenido…..gustado…este capitulo.**

 **No se como decir esto ahora.**

 **Jejej.**

 **Porque se como fue.**

 **Comenten que les pareció y nos vemos el otro domingo, con más historias.**

 **Y que tengan una feliz navidad y que si les regalan ropa, espero que hayan practico un discurso de Miss universo para aceptar el regalo sin fruncir el ceño, jeje.**


	39. Chapter 39

_**Capitulo 39. Revelaciones Internas**_

 **Comandante Comet Shimmer**

 **15 de octubre del año 989 DDNM**

 **Su nueva Oficina en la nueva base en Appelosa.**

*se lo ve a el sentado frente a su escritorio nuevo, mientras tiene a sus 3 jefes científicos e ingenieros al frente de el*

-"Ok, ha pasado más de un año, les eh dejado hacer estos proyectos que me dijeron que harían, y una que otra sorpresa al parecer"; dije yo como miraba a la Dra. Heart, que viene trabajando en algo desde hace 3 meses, que realmente es de locos, "Quiero saber, que tanto han avanzado completando los planos que tenemos a nuestra disposición?", pregunto yo.

-"Puedo empezar yo?", pregunto la Dra. Heart.

-"Si es sobre tu otro proyecto, eso déjalo para el final", decía yo seriamente.

Ella asintió.

-"Bien, entonces lo de los implantes y prótesis de aumento….estamos en ello, pero todos los tipos de prótesis para reemplazar miembros perdidos y que cumplan las labores normales han sido terminados"; dijo ella seriamente.

-"Desde los pulmones artificiales, hasta las patas y ojos artificiales, y ya cada guardia y agente que fue herido puede volver a tener una vida normal gracias a ellos", decía el profesor Mind con una sonrisa todo orgulloso de su trabajo.

-"Y la magia de ocultación evita que los civiles vean esas prótesis como son de verdad", dijo la Dra. Heart siguiendo lo que dice Mind.

-"Bien, bien, ya leere sus informes a más detalle más tarde", decía yo realmente animado por las noticias.

-"Y para recalcar, yo no fui de tanta ayuda en esto, la Dra. Clansy ayudo al profesor en su mayor parte del tiempo en la parte más fundamental, que es el enlace con el cerebro para que el usuario sienta que su prótesis es real y que pueda usarla con normalidad", decía la Dra. Heart toda seria.

-"Si, si no fuera por ella aun intentaríamos comprender como enlazarlos con los circuitos mostrados en los planos, que serían cirugías muy invasivas en el usuario, pero gracias a ese simple hechizo del ojo artificial con arcanita, pudimos hacer prótesis que toda su funcionalidad es gracias a la ciencia, y el enlace sea a distancia o inalámbrico con el cerebro es mágico, un hibrido mecánico/mágico prácticamente", decía Mind.

-"Si, leí cada informe mensual sobre sus avances que no deja de alabar a la Dra. Clansy por su ayuda y la recomienda para formar parte de este pequeño consejo del ACM, y ya, lo voy a tomar en cuenta, después de todo, gracias a que es una heroína reconocida por sus servicios médicos en pleno frente de batalla, se la ha concedido ya la ciudadanía, y legalmente podría unirse a este consejo", decía yo seriamente.

Si, se lo ha ganado la verdad.

Además, ella cada mes se viene quejando que lo único emocionante es estar ayudando con lo de las protesis, en vez de trabajar en el hospital general de Canterlot.

Así que se la concederá esa.

-"Ok, y tu Force?"; pregunto yo ahora como nadie dijo nada después de mí.

-"Todas estas nuevas armas nuevas que llaman pistolas, rifles semiautomáticos, francotiradores, escopetas, ametralladoras, granadas, lanzamisiles…..realmente la cantidad de tipos de armas que diseñaron es muy basta"; decía Force emocionado.

-"Y…..", decía yo algo impaciente.

-"Además, están los planos para seguir modernizando esos tipos de arma, para que disparen algo llamado "Plasma" y luego el siguiente paso que tenían en mente era por rieles electromagnéticos, algo que no entiendo nada, pero suena poderoso", decía Force emocionado.

-"Ve al punto Force, eso ya lo sabemos, no te alargues y di que hay de nuevo", decía yo medio irritado.

-"Si….si, disculpen es que realmente estas armas me ponen muy emocionado…..", decía el algo apenado, como en seguida continuo.

-"Tenemos armas para cada pony en Equestria si es necesario, rifles en su mayoría, las ametralladoras, escopetas y lanzamisiles serán para los unicornios más fuertes y ponys tierra, luego exclusivamente las escopetas, los rifles semiautomáticos y rifles para francotirador, serán para los pegasos, luego los unicornios podrán escoger llevar cualquier arma que quieran, y todos adaptados para los arneses, después de todo, ya teníamos las bases para esas armas por eso fue fácil reproducirlas, excepto los lanzamisiles, esos son nuevos y son esos que disparan proyectiles explosivos a largas distancias, esos si aun no hemos producido en masa, solo teniendo 100 en existencia"; decía todo orgulloso Force.

-"Y las municiones para esas armas?"; pregunto yo con seriedad.

-"Eso si, nos enfocamos tanto en crear las nuevas armas, que las municiones son escasas, pero gracias a que hemos terminado la producción de estas nuevas armas de fuego, nos pondremos a fabricar en masa los proyectiles, y las armaduras obviamente, que eso también quedo en segundo plano y no fabricamos ni una nueva…", decía Force todo serio, aunque apenado por eso último.

-"Bien, pero no exageren, puede que tengamos aun varias toneladas de escombros alienigenas para usar, pero no es para agotarlas de una vez"; decía yo todo serio, dejándole pasar eso último.

Porque la verdad, el momento es tener con que lucha más que nada

El solo asintió como no dijo nada más sobre el tema.

-"De acuerdo, tenemos armas y algo de municiones, así que si sucede una invasión nuevamente mañana, ya estaremos más o menos listos por lo menos"; decía yo realmente optimista.

-"Y formas de hacer que un paciente no pierda su vida normal si es herido", decía Mind.

-"Y eso…..", decía yo seriamente.

-"Ahora…te toca Mind, dile a tus compañeros tu proyecto personal"; decía yo como me acomodaba mejor en mi asiento.

-"Ok, la cosa es está, eh hecho una investigación exhaustiva sobre la raza de los Vipers, ya que tenemos a una viva, y quiero saber más de ella y de su especie para tratarla más dignamente"; decía ella toda seria.

Entendiendo eso último como una indirecta.

-"Ya hablamos al respecto Heart…..no puede vivir en la superficie con los otros ponys…al menos aún no", decía yo todo serio.

Ella suspiro.

-"Lo se…..", decía la Dra. Heart con pesar, "Pero bueno, directo al punto como dices…."; decía ella como se paró un momento.

-"Averigüe….que a pesar de que todas las Vipers lucen idénticas….no son clones, ni uno lo es, pero a la vez, lo son….", decía ella seriamente.

-"Eh…me perdiste allí Heart…."; decía muy confundido Force.

-"Si…explícate mejor", decía Mind todo pensativo.

-"Note pequeñas, y talvez no tan pequeñas diferencias en cada una, algunas tienen un tono más claro del color mostaza y amarillo que las distingue a las Vipers, otras tienen diferentes tonos de color de ojo, glándulas mamarias más pequeñas o más grandes, hasta lo que yo diría, lenguas con distintos tonos de rojo, y eso que ya conté que ya son cuerpos ya muertos lo que estudie"; decía ella toda seria.

-"No será que serán solo errores al clonarlos?", pregunto Mind.

-"No, porque allí esta el detalle, tienen la misma altura, internamente son las mismas, incluido los sacos llenos de veneno en su interior, e incluso la misma musculatura, y hasta eso, para compensar el peso extra de las glándulas mamarias más grandes, esas Vipers tienen musculatura extra en las espaldas para que no pierdan su fuerza y agilidad frente a las otras", decía ella toda seria.

-"Mmm…..entonces que son…..?"; pregunto Mind.

-"Allí esta el detalle, puede que sean clones por ese echo, de ser el espécimen perfecto para la batalla cada una de ellas, pero los pequeños rasgos distintivos hacen creer que son diferentes, haciendo que sea, algo parecido a los gemelos fraternos, pero a una escala industrial, que sean creados de un mismo molde, pero que les den esas pequeñas diferencias solo para hacerlos sentir únicos a las Vipers ya conquistadas, o que incluso todas son vipers de diferentes madres, pero modificadas genéticamente para ser iguales o incluso que los aliens dejen que se reproduzcan naturalmente, pero les hayan modificado a tal nivel, que los genes se modifican minimamente, pero esas son solo teorías", decía Heart.

-"Eso es increíble…"; decía Mind todo fascinado.

-"Si, pero lo más loco viene enseguida", decía yo como me cruzaba de patas delanteras.

Porque yo ya lo sabía.

Yo esperaba ver la reacción de los otros 2.

-"Quiero probar si es verdad al menos la tercera teoría, sobre si su descendencia es perfecta de forma natural gracias a las modificaciones geneticas que sufrieron durante años, al hacer que Viper tenga hijos", decía Heart toda seria.

-"Pero solo tenemos a una de su especie con vida…..además de que no hay machos de su especie entre los cuerpos recuperados", decía Mind sorprendido.

-"Haremos lo que se hace a las parejas del mismo sexo que quieren hijos, una fecundación artificial, aunque será difícil porque estaríamos combinado 2 ovulos y no un espermatozoide y un ovulo", decía la Dra. Heart.

-"Ahora esto es lo que no entiendo…de que nos servirá hacer todo eso?", pregunto Force aun no entendiendo nada.

-"Bueno, aquí es donde entro yo, en circunstancias normales, le diría a la doctora que el presupuesto no se podría ir en criar serpientes antropomórficas, pero luego pensé…que las Vipers al no ser liberadas al publico, pueden trabajar aquí como único pago la comida, el agua y un lugar donde dormir, mientras apoyan como pueden en labores de mantenimiento, o hasta científico y militar si es que es posible…..porque por una razón los aliens las usan"; decía yo todo serio.

-"Ya hablamos al respecto Comet, el propósito es investigar más a fondo su especie y averiguar que tan profundo son los cambios que los alienigenas hicieron en su raza, no tener nuestro ejercito personal de Vipers"; decía media enojada Heart.

-"Vas a hacer que Viper tenga hijos, y yo solo estoy proponiendo ideas de lo que van a hacer a futuro, y si eligen entrar al ejercito, quien soy yo para oponerme, después de todo, aunque no te guste, Viper es parte del ACM, y sus hijos lo van a ser, no es civil, y no puede exponerse al publico, ni ser puesta en libertad al igual que su futura descendencia, así que esas 3 opciones tienen en la vida cuando nazcan y crezcan, porque esto no es una guardería de serpientes gigantes Heart, si estas aquí, es porque haces algo, o eres bueno con herramientas, o eres buen científico o eres militar, se acabó, aquí no hay comerciantes, escritores, artistas trabajando, entiendes", decía yo todo serio.

-"Si….."; dijo ella no tan animada con la idea.

-"Así que, esta es la cosa, apoyare tu proyecto, pero eso es lo que va a pasar a futuro, porque no puedes hacer que nazcan niños y luego esperar a que no hagan nada hasta que mueran de viejos, tienen que hacer algo después de todo"; decía yo todo serio.

-"Si….aunque….quiero que al menos, dejes salir a Viper de vez en cuando afuera…..aprovechando que Appleloosa sigue cerrada al publico, quiero que vea y sienta el sol, que no es una prisionera aquí"; decía Heart toda seria.

-"No hay problema, porque es cierto, no es una prisionera, desde que acepto ayudar, se convirtió en parte del personal del ACM, pero, con privilegios algo restringidos, como salir en público", decía yo todo serio.

-"Tener serpientes de más de 2 metros de alto paseando por la base va a ser algo extraño a futuro"; decía Force.

-"No tan rápido, solo quiero que traigas al mundo a menos de 5 Vipers, tampoco queremos diezmar nuestra fauna al intentar mantenerlas alimentadas"; decía yo seriamente.

-"Solo traeré 4 al mundo, y nada más"; dijo Heart.

-"Perfecto, ahora, no hay nada más que reportar?"; pregunto yo.

Nadie dice nada ahora.

-"Ok, ahora vayan y prosigan con las mejoras en las prótesis, y con tu proyecto". Decía yo a los 3, "Pueden retirarse"; ellos asintieron y se fueron.

Dejándome a mi solo en mi nueva y más amplia oficina, donde aun tengo el escritorio con el orbe de comunicaciones en todo el medio.

Ya no es una habitación pequeña, ya no.

Aquí caben 10 si quieren, además que aquí caben todos los documentos e informes sobre los avances que hemos hecho hasta ahora, en grandes archiveros, y claro, los clásicos libros de historia y de guía sobre monstruos de la organización.

Pero, me di un pequeño gusto, a mis espaldas hay una puerta donde tengo mi cuarto personal, con mini refrigerador, y una cama y un escritorio personal para tomar apuntes o leer más a gusto.

Y es porque tengo que quedarme de Lunes a Viernes aquí siempre vigilante, esperando el desastre.

Luego el fin de semana regreso a Canterlot para estar con mi familia.

Donde tengo a Mirash que me ama de forma incondicional, Destiny se hace la fría conmigo, pero en la cama ella si que es la que lo busca, y mis hijas…

Todas menos Sunset, que apenas me hablaba desde lo de Destiny.

Y cuando Sunset apenas cumplió sus 15 años en Julio, ella entro directamente a la academia militar.

Le va bien, el entrenamiento físico que tuvo con Mae le sirvió y hace buenos tiempos en las pistas de obstáculos.

Y con respecto a la magia de defensa y ataque, a ella le va perfectamente.

Hasta sus instructores dicen que pueden tener a la unicornio con el menor tiempo de reacción que hayan visto.

Porque en solo 2 segundos ya tiene un escudo decente listo.

Yo sabía que iba a hacer eso.

Después de todo, ella es una prodigio con la magia.

Pero luego, vendrá el entrenamiento en los últimos 3 meses de su entrenamiento.

Que serán en el campo de tiro aquí, y así al menos podré verla.

Si…

Porque realmente quiero intentar arreglar las cosas.

Tengo que…

Puede que estemos progresando con la tecnología y las armas.

Pero eso ya es de esperarse, tengo a muy buenos científicos e ingenieros.

Así que puedo por una vez, enfocarme en mi familia primero.

Al ver que todo va bien en el ACM, como debe ser.

.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-..-

 **10 de mayo del año 990 DDNM**

 **Su oficina en Base del ACM en el desierto.**

 **5:23 pm.**

Hoy en la mañana fue su primer día de entrenamiento.

Así que al finalizar todo, la mande a llamar, para poder al menos charlar un poco por fin.

-"Quería verme comandante", decía mi Sunset en un tono serio cuando entro a mi oficina.

*suspiro con gran pesar* -"No es necesario las formalidades en estos momentos solecito, solo quiero charlar contigo sobre como va todo"; decía yo con calma.

-"Va bien, no soy la mejor peleando cuerpo a cuerpo, pero con hechizos me defiendo"; decía ella sonando media seria, no haciendo contacto visual conmigo, mirando al suelo estaba mayormente.

-"Eso ya lo se, leo los informes…me refiero….a como te sientes…..que tal estas….como estas llevando esto", decía yo sin levantar la voz demasiado.

-"Papa…..ya paso más de 2 años desde su muerte…..y como dices, no vale nada estar llorando, si no, vivir la vida lo mejor posible, y eso estoy haciendo, y me siento bien porque voy a estar lista para cuando estos aliens lleguen, y evitar que otra familia sufra lo mismo que nosotros, ya no solo vengar a mama….."; decía ella ya mirando a la cara.

-"Hija…..realmente lo siento por lo que te hice pasar estos años…tu sabes que no fue intencional"; decía yo todo serio.

-"Lo se…..", decía ella con pesar igual.

-"Se que no fui el mejor esposo….pero intente ser un buen padre…y ahora lo se al verte…..una yegua sana e inteligente, capaz de hacer de todo y más…"; decía yo como sonreía.

-"Gracias papa….pero me hubiera gustado que hubieras intentando una vez más con mama…y no haberte ido por la primera que te veía bonito….", decía ella levemente enfadada.

-"Si…..pero te juro que, esa vida ya quedo atrás hija, ya te juró que eh cambiado, para mejor", decía yo todo decidido, "Porque no quiero perder a la única yegua que me veía como su héroe"

-"Aun lo eres papa…..solo que….un héroe muy raro"; decía ella ya más comprensiva.

-"Gracias hija…significa mucho para mí…pasate las veces que quieras charlar…porque, siempre habrá un espacio aquí para mi solecito"; decía yo como le sonreía.

-"Gracias…pero…de a poco papa….porque quiero creer, que si has cambiado y que esa tal Destiny, es la última yegua en tu vida"; decía ella con esperanza.

-"Si, no te preocupes por eso"; decía yo con más calma.

Como nos sonreímos mutuamente.

-"Ahora…..quiero preguntarte algo del trabajo si no te importa", decía ella para cambiar de tema.

-"Pregunta, que quieres saber?", pregunto yo.

-"Apenas me gradué del entrenamiento….me harás una miembro del ACM?", pregunto ella con curiosidad.

-"Si, directamente te estará esperando tu propia armadura de batalla y arma a tu elección, una enciclopedia especial sobre todos los monstruos que enfrento el ACM, actualizado para incluir a los aliens, y ser registrada en la organización, aunque claro, luego tendrás que ver que profesión de fachada vas a querer"; decía yo más tranquilo.

-"Genial"; decía ella toda sonriente.

-"Así que ve pensándolo que vas a querer trabajar desde ya, que esto se tiene que hacer con tiempo de antelación"; decía yo seriamente otra vez.

-"No hay problema papa"; decía ella con calma, "Ya se me ocurrirá algo…."; decía ella toda sonriente.

-"Y eso era lo que me interesaba saber, saluda a mis hermanastras por mí, nos vemos"; decía ella como salía de mi oficina.

-"Si, no hay problema, nos vemos luego"; decía yo con una pequeña sonrisa.

De a poco recuperala Comet.

De a poco.

No lo fuerces y todo irá bien y podremos tener la misma relación que teníamos antes de Destiny por lo menos.

.-…-.-…-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-

 **15 de julio del año 990 DDNM**

 **En la misma Base, en su oficina.**

 **7:30 pm**

*se lo ve a Comet, delante de su escritorio que tiene unos papeles y un libro muy grande y denso, como tiene una armadura completa echa para Sunset esta a su lado de el, y Sunset esta al frente de ellos, viéndose totalmente emocionada*

-"Sunset Shimmer"; decía yo todo serio como levantaba la enciclopedia sobre monstruos del ACM con mi magia, y los papeles que tiene que llenar ella para esto obviamente jeje.

Y hay también un manual sobre la nueva jerarquía, pero eso se lo daré después.

-"Por tus récords en lo que respecta a destreza mágica, tiempos de reacción mágica, y tu conocimiento basto de hechizos, a sido elegida para ser parte de la Agencia Cazadora de Monstruos, usted acepta", decía yo todo serio como hacía levitar el libro frente a ella, y le hacía una seña con mi mirada para que tocara el libro

-"Acepto", decía ella apenas conteniendo su emoción como tenía una pata sobre el libro.

-"Aceptará ser una heroína anónima más, que protegerá a todos los ponys a toda costa, sin esperar recompensa a cambio?"; pregunto yo siguiendo el discurso normal para esta ceremonia de iniciación.

Muy modesta.

-"Acepto", decía ella aun conteniendo su emoción.

-"No divulgara los secretos de la organización a nadie no militar a toda costa?"; pregunto yo.

-"Obvio que si", decía ella sonriendo ya, ganándole su emoción.

-"Bien, ahora Sunset Shimmer, esta es su nuevo grado militar…soldado raso de apoyo y el trabajo que usted ha solicitado para que sea su trabajo de fachada es…..bibliotecaria…..en Canterlot", decía yo seriamente, aunque nada sorprendido con la elección del trabajo, entonces ahora soltaba el libro y lo dejaba suavemente en el suelo, y le tendía la pata a mi Solecito.

-"Bienvenida al ACM Soldado Raso de Apoyo Sunset Shimmer", decía yo con una sonrisa.

Y ella solo me abrazo.

Y aunque esta fuera del procolo.

Dejare pasar esta obviamente.

-"Gracias por dejarme hacer esto papa", decía ella toda feliz como me abrazaba.

-"Y gracias tu por demostrarme que esto es realmente lo que quieres", decía yo como no me importaba mantener el abrazo, "Pero tienes que mejorar en el uso de armas de fuego…pasaste apenas", decía yo algo serio.

-"No te preocupes, tendré mucho tiempo para practicar, te lo prometo", decía ella algo seria igual como dejo el abrazo, "Y….así que tengo trabajo propio y tendré dinero propio verdad?", pregunto ella con curiosidad.

-"Si, después de todo, es lo justo", decía yo.

-"Así que eso significa que no tendré que volver a casa y así tener casa propia?"; pregunto ella algo esperanzada.

-"No señor…eres técnicamente menor de 18 años, así que tener casa propia no es una posibilidad, así que solo tienes 2 opciones, quedarte a dormir en la base local del ACM, en Canterlot o dormir en nuestra casa"; decía yo.

-"Mmm….elegir una casa en mi cuarto propio en mi suave cama, con 4 hermanastras bien alocadas en casa…y que lloran a la mínima…..o unas barracas para mi solita, con camas duras, y que más parece calabozo que otra cosa… …..creo que yo elegiría las barracas"; decía ella toda sonriente.

-"Chica lista…..yo también elegiría lo mismo…..pero es el precio por ser padre de tanas hijas, jejeje"; decía yo todo sonriente y riendo un poco, aunque eran risas falsas.

Porque realmente es un caos allí.

Pero bueno, es el precio por mis acciones después de todo.

.-…-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.

 **Sunset Shimmer**

 **16 de julio del año 990 DDNM**

 **Barracas del ACM**

 **10:30 pm**

-"Mmm…..fue un pesado viaje…", decía en voz alta yo conmigo mismo como entraba a las barracas, mientras llevaba en una carretilla, mi armadura desarmada en maletas de metal, y mi arma elegida igual dentro de una maleta de metal.

Elegí un rifle semiautomático.

Nada complicado.

Porque realmente se ven poderosas, pero no son realmente lo mío.

Lo mío es la magia después de todo.

En fin.

Al ver las barracas, vi que tenía razón, soy la única aquí.

Y me encanta.

Compartir durante 1 año barracas con otros jóvenes hormonados no me gusto.

Muchas de las yeguas hablaban más de los sementales o de la moda, que del entrenamiento.

Y sinceramente no me importo hacer amigos allí.

Por eso es que más me gusta estar sola.

Que mal acompañada.

Aunque una que otra se preocupaba un poco sobre la invasión.

Lo veían más como una oportunidad de vivir la vida al máximo en el sentido de divertirse saliendo de fiestas hasta no poder más.

Que verlo como que necesitamos ser más serios al respecto y prepararnos mejor.

No vivir la vida loca solamente.

Pero bueno.

Cada uno interpreta la invasión como le convenga.

No por nada de mi grupo, ninguno califico para entrar al ACM, además de mí.

*se echa en una de las decenas de literas vacías, en la cama de abajo*

Ahora, si tengo curiosidad sobre los tipos de monstruos que el ACM se ha enfrentado, eh ojeado un poco el libro durante el camino, aunque me enfoque más en leer sobre los aliens, ahora quiero ver más sobre que monstruos del pesado el ACM se enfrento.

*saca el libro y se pone a leer…*

-..-.-…-.-..-.-.-.-.

 **Varias horas después….**

*boop*

-"Mmm….", murmuraba con mucha molestia como alguien toco mi hocico, como ni me molestaba en abrir los ojos.

-"Querida Sunset….no deberías estar ya en tu nuevo trabajo?"; preguntaba una voz familiar, que no se lo que dijo…..pero sonaba a algo importante….

*boop*

*estornudo* -"Ya…..ya…me despierto"; decía yo como me levantaba y me sobaba mi hocico.

-"Sunset…ya estas despierta?", preguntaba una voz…..

Que al abrir los ojos, pude ver que era Mirash.

Mirándome preocupada.

-"Mirash….que haces aquí?", pregunto yo confundida.

-"Si no recuerdas…yo ahora atiendo la tienda…aunque es más como la yegua que pregunta que necesita, mientras otra atiende la caja", decía ella toda tranquila, con esa voz que haría que cualquier macho se rindiera ante sus pezuñas no importa que diga.

Y esta diciendo básicamente que no es muy lista para usar una caja registradora por todos los cielos.

Aunque como entre por la entrada que hay desde el castillo, ni sabía que ella estaba atendiendo la tienda de allá arriba.

-"Ya, pero en serio, que haces aquí….en las barracas?", pregunto de nuevo.

-"Tu padre me dijo que vendrías a vivir aquí, en vez de la casa…y aunque me entristece saber que no vas a quedarte a vivir en la casa más, no nos abandonas completamente"; decía ella con una sonrisa optimista.

-"La razón….no te olvides?"; pregunte yo algo irritada ya.

-"Oh si, quería hacerte de despertadora, y recordarte que tienes que estar hoy para las 9am en la biblioteca publica de Canterlot", decía ella ya por fin.

-"Si, ya se eso, así que si estas aquí y me despertaste, son que…las 8, 8 y media?"; pregunto yo.

-"Eres de sueño pesado, y me costo 15 minutos despertarte, y como llegué algo tarde hoy para abrir la tienda porque Hela, Tera y Mera estaban más inquietas de lo normal y me costo controlarlas para traerlas aquí…así que…..creo que quedan como 5 minutos para las 9….."; decía ella algo apenada.

-"Maldita sea…..me quede dormida por mucho tiempo al leer el libro"; decía yo toda frustrada y apurada como me levantaba con prisas para el baño.

-"OH…..ok….."; decía ella como me entraba al baño…

-..-..-..-.-.-..-.-..-.

 **1 hora más tarde…..**

 **Biblioteca pública de Canterlot.**

*ella se encuentra en el lobby de la biblioteca, detrás de un escritorio cerca de la entrada*

Ok….llegue bien tarde…..y que bien que el guardia de seguridad que atiende en la entrada del museo tiene las llaves y abre a las 9 en punto la biblioteca, sin falta.

Aunque veo porque lo hace…..

*mira para todos lados*

No hay nadie aquí tan temprano.

Mmmm…creo que podría seguir leyendo el libro sobre monstruos.

No es aburrido, solo que ya meses de constante sobre esfuerzo, poco dormir y mucho entrenar me pasó factura.

Aunque la verdad…..no me siento muy cansada ahora mismo, y eso que ni eh desayunado.

Debe ser la adrenalina que sigue por haberme apurado para llegar aquí.

*saca el libro sobre monstruos*

Bueno, que más da.

En que iba…..

A sí….

Sirenas.

Ya.

Monstruos que si cantaban de forma pasiva causaban un efecto hipnótico en los ponys que causaba que estos se pelearan.

Y si usan su canto de forma más activa, lo usan para controlar a los ponys y se alimentan del odio de los ponys entre si, y les gusta sentirse alabadas por ponys cuando los controlan por su canto, y lo hacen por ser muy vanidosas.

No quieren controlar o conquistar nada, solo quieren que los ponys los alaben y alimentarse de su odio para seguir viviendo.

Y al parecer el odio, las transforman en energía que usan para vivir cuanto tiempo quieran.

Haciéndolas técnicamente inmortales.

Son un enemigo muy molesto más que peligroso.

Que hasta hace más de 1000 años atrás.

Star Will el barbado desterró a las últimas 3 a otro mundo.

Clasificando a las sirenas como oficialmente _EXTINTAS_ para estos momentos.

Como lleva sin reportarse avistamiento de sirenas desde que Star Will exilio a las últimas.

Que habían acumulado tanto poder durante varias décadas, que les había hecho inmunes a muchos hechizos mágicos.

Así que lo único que le quedo a Starwill.

Era en desterrarlas.

….

Mmmmm….

A otro mundo?.

No será que el libro solo interpreta eso como el Tartaro?

…..

 ***Se pone a leer a más detalle el libro como la hora pasa***

No….en el libro los pocos monstruos que el propio Star Will enfrento, menciona al tártaro, y que manda uno que otro allí, pero aquí…el ya esta hablando de que una amenaza era tan molesta que lo envió a otro mundo….

Y no, tampoco es un tipo de frase que signifique que las mato, porque en el libro narra lo directo que es el.

Haciendo que de verdad…haya dicho que los mando a otro mundo…

…

Adelantando el viaje espacial por al menos un milenio.

…..

Necesito averiguar más sobre esto. *piensa con urgencia como se va a la biblioteca del palacio real para información de verdad, según ella*

De todas formas, parece que aquí no viene nadie….

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-..-.-

 **Biblioteca del palacio Real de Canterlot**

 **2 horas después…**

*Se la ve a ella, revisando uno a uno pergaminos en una mesa llena de ellos*

Viajes en el tiempo de corto alcance….

Como mantener tu barba….

Hechizos para hacer a algún pony muda por un tiempo….

Hechizos para detener el tiempo de forma indefinida…..

Teoría sobre la creación de los alicornios….esa será mi segundo tema que me interese….

Pero nada sobre ese hechizo sobre otro mundo.

Nada de nada.

Si aquí no hay nada de nada sobre eso.

Y aunque podría preguntarle a la princesa sobre si lo que dijo Starwill es verdad….

Sobre un hechizo para desterrar a alguien a otro mundo.

Pero…..si no esta aquí, en lo que se supone los archivos más antiguos y secretos de toda Equestria….

Es que talvez ella lo este ocultando….

O solo se haya perdido en el tiempo porque el desapareció sin dejar rastros un día y nunca lo pudo detallar en un pergamino ese hechizo….

…

Es tan frustrante quedarse con la duda y que no haya ninguna pista para poder resolverlo.

*pensaba ella como se apoyaba su cabeza en la mesa toda desanimada, y se quedaba viendo hacia el centro de toda la biblioteca…al enorme reloj de arena de al menos 1.5 metros de alto que había en medio*

…

…

….

Mmmmm…..

*Se pone a ver el hechizo sobre viajes en el tiempo….*

Que curioso…..

El dibujo un reloj de arena en el pergamino en el borde inferior…

*Se pone a ver los demás pergaminos*

Todos tienen un pequeño reloj de arena como simbolo….

….

Mmmm….

*se para y se dirige hacia el reloj de arena en medio de la biblioteca real*

Ahora que lo veo bien…

Tiene la mitad de la arena aun queriendo bajar al fondo.

Pero parece que no baja porque talvez este atorado.

Y no…no es solo una estatua grande de un reloj de arena….

*lo toca y le da pequeños golpecitos*

Es un reloj de arena gigante de verdad…..y con arena que se mueve dentro….

Pero….

Porque no sigue bajando la arena?.

No veo que tenga ningún tipo de obstrucción…

Aunque…..

*Se pone a traer el pergamino con el hechizo sobre detener el tiempo usando su magia*

" _Este hechizo solo puede detener objetos inanimados de manera indefinida, pero claro está, deben ser objetos con movimientos predecibles y no muy complicados para que funcione…...porque este hechizo requiere mucha magia"_

…

Mmmm…..

Será que…

Siento….magia venir del reloj…..

No será que esta bajo este hechizo…..

Mmmm…..vamos a averiguarlo.

*Se pone a leer con más detalle como hacer el hechizo*

Mmm…..

Ok…voy a anular el aparecer hechizo de Tiempo detenido que tiene este reloj.

Haber que pasa.

*Su cuerno se pone a brillar y luego envuelve con su aura mágica el reloj de arena, y alrededor de unos segundos, apaga su cuerno*

-"Ok….ya debería quedarse anulado…"; decía yo en voz alta como vi como el reloj de arena, su arena en el interior volvía a fluir y a caer con normalidad al fondo de este.

Si tenía el hechizo?

Pero por que?

Con que fin?

No lo entiendo.

Veo la arena bajar un rato más…..

Esperando a que pase algo.

Y cuando por fin termino de pasar hasta el último grano de arena al fondo de esta.

Se escucho un click.

Y el reloj empezó a bajar y a la vez formando alrededor del reloj de arena en el suelo una trampilla para acceder a una escalera en espiral, me tuve que alejar un poco hasta que terminara de desplegarse.

….

Es un seguro para una sala secreta?

…

Pero quien lo hizo?.

Porque Starwill desapareció antes de que se fundará Canterlot.

Así que el no pudo ser el que haya echo esto…..*pensó ella bien confundida*

Entonces lentamente la escalera en espiral termino de formarse.

Una bajada de un piso nada más hacia una puerta de madera bien vieja.

Ahora…..

Cualquier pony normal se hubiera ido a avisar a alguien sobre esto.

Pero…

Yo no.

Quiero tener respuestas ahora.

*Se pone a bajar rápidamente las escaleras y llega frente a la puerta de madera*

Ok…..

Es hora de saber que es esto…..

*intenta abrirla….pero nada*

Con llave?

Porque dejan una puerta oculta con llave cuando la trampilla en sí se necesita conocer un hechizo prácticamente desconocido para si quiera descubrir la puerta!?

*suspiro*

-"Lo siento….pero quiero respuestas"; decía yo como me volteaba para poder dar una poderosa patada con mis patas traseras, directamente en el pomo de la puerta.

 ***puf***

-"Ay, aaay, ayyyy…."; decía yo adolorida como me sentaba y me sobaba mi pata trasera derecha con la que di la patada.

Había destruido el pomo y si la había medio partido esa parte de la puerta, y dejarlo un poco entre abierta.

Pero es que la madera esta era demasiado dura.

Como petrificada.

Y si que me dolió…

Entonces solo empuje la puerta un poco más para abrirla por completo.

Y apenas la abrí, unas antorchas en las paredes de esta misteriosa sala se encendieron mágicamente.

Revelando una enorme habitación llena de aun mas libros, con unas mesas con libros viejos encima de ellas.

Y en el medio de esta gran sala, estaba un objeto alto tapado con unas sabana y una mesa a su lado con más libros.

Y sentía que desde el mismo centro, emitía magia.

Me acerque con cuidado a ese objeto del centro.

Y con cuidado usando mi magia quite las sabanas.

Revelando un espejo.

Un espejo mágico?

-"Pero que es este lugar…?", me pregunte en voz alta….

-"Un lugar que me había olvidado que existía…"; decía con pesar la mismísima princesa Celestia como entraba a este cuarto.

-"Princesa Celestia?!"; pregunte algo asustada y bien nerviosa como la vi entrar, "Que hace aquí….como supo que esto se abrió…..?"; preguntaba yo toda nerviosa.

-"Quien crees que casteo ese hechizo del reloj de arena mi querida Sunset…apenas sentí que ese hechizo desaparecio…vine lo más rápido que pude, pero sin que nadie se preocupara o me preguntara si algo malo estaba pasando", repondía con calma la princesa.

No se notaba enojada.

-"Pero porque…que es este lugar?"; pregunto yo confundida y aliviada de que talvez no me eh metido en problemas.

-"Es un cuarto privado que hice para guardar todas las pertenencias personales de Starwill cuando desapareció junto con los guardianes de la armonía….y esperaba que volviera algún día….pero ese día nunca vino…..y creo que lentamente como pasaba los siglos…..solo se me olvido que existía este lugar"; dijo con mucho pesar como miraba con nostalgia este lugar.

Oh….

Ahora me siento mal por haber entrado a la fuerza.

-"Lamento haber entrado sin permiso princesa, es que estaba buscando un hechizo de Starwill que fue mencionado en mi libro sobre monstruos del ACM…..un hechizo que dice que es para desterrar criaturas a otro mundo…y no es una indirecta para muerte, estoy segura de ello"; decía yo con mucha pena por entrar aquí.

Me deje llevar de nuevo por solo saber la verdad.

-"Ese hechizo…no sabía que el había logrado hacer eso…"; decía ella como vino caminado hacia mi…..más precisamente, al espejo, como lo toco, "Un hechizo portátil….."; decía ella como tocaba el espejo.

-"No lo entiendo…"; decía yo algo confundida.

-"Sunset…..Starwill creo el viaje entre mundos…y este espejo es prueba de ello…"; dijo ella con seriedad.

-"No puede ser…sabe lo que significa esto"; dije emocionada.

-"Si…..pero se lo que piensas, y te digo desde ahora, que es un no", decía ella toda seria.

-"Pero princesa….con este hechizo de portales para viajar entre mundos, podremos intentar hallar el planeta de esos aliens y atacarlos en donde más les duele"; decía yo sorprendida de que no apoyara esto.

-"Es que no lo entiendes Sunset….el había creado más espejos con la excusa de aprender sobre todas las posibles amenazas que existieran haya afuera y poder defenderse de ellos, a diferentes mundos y realidades…..todos muy peligrosos….creeme, y si este lo conservo, debe ser porque era el único a un mundo o realidad sin peligros, y el era el único que sabía como crearlos, porque el sabía lo peligroso que era que un pony abriera un portal a otro mundo, y por eso ni dejo pergamino alguno de como realizar ese hechizo, y este…este ni tiene pergaminos sobre como lo creo…..pero si sobre que hay del otro lado…..pero no recuerdo que había, pero decía que era benigno y digno de exploración, pero…..con todo lo que paso después de su desaparición….la nobleza corrupta…y la corrupción por magia negra de mi hermana…ya no lo recuerdo"; decía ella con pesar.

Mmmm….

Parecía prometedor.

Pero….

-"Que tal si averiguo sobre este mundo…..talvez se uno con habitantes que nos puedan ayudar con algo en este conflicto contra los aliens y que puedan ser lo suficientemente amables para ayudarnos", decía yo.

-"Ok…..eso si puedo dejarte hacerlo…pero, no intentes usarlo sin que nadie se entere por favor….."; me suplica ella.

-"No te preocupes…..ni lo pensaré hacer sin avisar…..esta vez", decía yo algo apenada al final.

-"Esta bien, confió en ti"; decía ella como sonreía, como entonces me abrazo, "Felicidades por ser miembro del ACM por cierto"; decía ella como me abrazaba.

-"Gracias princesa"; decía yo como le devolvía el abrazo.

-"Ahora tengo que irme…..mi nueva alumna debe estar preguntándose porque la deje en plena tutoría"; decía ella con pesar.

-"Oh….no sabía que ya tenías a alguien más…como es ella?", pregunto yo con curiosidad.

-"Es tan curiosa como tu querida Sunset…y al igual que tu, promete muchas cosas"; decía Celestia como sonreía.

-"Que tan talentosa?", pregunto yo con algo de curiosidad.

-"Recuerdas como la cabeza de un dragón atravesó el techo de la escuela?"; pregunto ella como me sonreía.

-"Ella hizo eso…..?"; pregunto yo asombrada y con un poco de envidia.

Yo solo hice que naciera de un huevo una mantícora.

Pero que lograra eclosionar un huevo de dragón y todavía hacerlo crecer….

Uff….

-"Sii, aunque fue más por accidente, pero como dije, ella promete mucho"; dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-"Y como se llama?", pregunto yo.

-"Twilight Sparkle…..tiene la misma edad que tenías tu cuando te convertiste en mi aprendiz", decía ella con una sonrisa.

Mmm….

Twilight Sparkle…..

Si de verdad promete tanto, valdrá la pena recordar su nombre.

-"Ahora si me disculpas…..en serio no quiero preocuparla", decía ella como ya se marchaba y me dejaba sola.

Y apenas salió, me puse a buscar información sobre ese espejo.

Y lo que lo habitaba del otro lado.

 ***unas horas de búsqueda más…..***

Por fin.

Encontré el libro que habla sobre ese mundo.

Realmente el tenía un montón de libros sobre su visita a otros mundos y realidades.

Aunque era de esperar de alguien que desde el comienzo el creía que no estábamos solos en el universo.

Ok….

El libro es bien grueso…

No me extraña, si era el más benigno era porque de seguro hizo más investigación de campo en ella.

*Abre el libro y se pone a leer*

Mmmm…

Mundo parecido al nuestro…..

Magia ambiental escasa….y que tarda en recargar la magia al menos 1 semana en vez de un solo día si lo usas toda.

Ok….eso es algo nuevo…

Animales iguales a los que tenemos…..pero al parecer no muy listos…..

Ok….

Oh…..

Y hay vida inteligente aquí….

Dice que son…

Espera.

Monos altos sin pelo?

Que usan ropas?

….

" _Estos seres extraños cuando me vieron cuando intentaba establecer contacto con ellos se asustaron a tal punto de que salieron corriendo y algunos intentaban capturarme, no entendía su lengua, pero con sus gestos y con el olor que emanaban los que querían capturarme, se notaba que eran ladrones de poca monta que querían capturarme para seguro venderme…no me deje capturar por esos monos sin pelo y me escape con gran facilidad al teletransportarme, y apenas hice eso, hasta esos mal vivientes se asustaron y escaparon corriendo, al parecer no están ni acostumbrados a ver magia al parecer….…",_ decía uno de los parrafos del libro

Esto suena muy parecido a esa raza que describió mama cuando ese alien tomo el control de su mente por un momento.

Monos altos sin pelo que usan ropas…

Dijo que se llamaban humanos.

Estos no serán casualmente…..

*Adelanto las hojas buscando alguna imagen o más datos sobre ellos*

No puede ser…

No puede ser…..

*Se encuentra un dibujo en una hoja de una vendedor de la edad media, atendiendo a un campesino, y dice algo a pie de esa pagina con el dibujo*

" _Este dibujo me lo hizo un artista local, me cobro unas pocas monedas de plata por ella, pero creo que valió la pena"_ , decía lo que anoto al pie de ese dibujo.

" _Quería imágenes de este mundo, dibujos para mostrar que tipo de seres habita en este mundo, y no me importo pagarle a un muchacho para que me lo hiciera, una actividad común en este mundo, pasar al mercado a comprar los víveres, es lo más común que se puede ver aquí que sea digno de dibujar la verdad, estos humanos aunque son tranquilos, también tiene sus facetas violentas y….."_ , decía al otro lado del dibujo.

Pero deje de leer cuando leí la palabra "humanos"

Este portal…

Abre el mundo más reciente que estos aliens conquistaron.

Talvez haya una resistencia en ese planeta y que nosotros podamos apoyar.

Y así tener más aliados con nosotros.

Debo decirle a mi papa ahora…..

*como cierra el libro y se va corriendo de esa habitación*

(Sin saber que desde ese momento…..su vida cambiaría para siempre)

-..-.-.-.-..-..-.-..-.-..-

 **Lo siento….**

 **No habrá mucho relleno hoy….**

 **-"Si…..se nota por lo corto que está, y como lo dejas con esta revelación"; decía media molesta mi Seras.**

 **-"Es que estos días de vacaciones no son vacaciones en mi casa, mis padres lo ven como tiempo de literalmente hacer una maldita remodelación completa a la casa y ufff…quitarme todo el tiempo libre…..apenas dejándome algo de tiempo para escribir…pero bueno, un capitulo corto es mejor que nada"; decía yo con mucho pesar.**

 **-"Mierda, que mala suerte tienes, jaajajaj", decía Seras toda burlona, "Pero no se pierden de mucho, fue este capitulo, drama, drama, drama, y suspenso interesante para el final", decía ella con rapidez.**

 **-"Si…y si, hasta yo se que el capitulo es algo flojillo, asi que desde ahora lo lamento eso y me disculpo por ello, pero prometo que el próximo va a ser extremo, lo prometo"; decía yo con determinación.**

 **-"Solo habrá que esperar, ya quiero ver como le va a mi compañera de dimensión, porque la mandaste a este mundo hace varias semanas atrás, y no se que va de ella", decía Seras.**

 **-"No se preocupen, pronto lo sabrán, y por mientras, no más nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo mis queridos lectores, espero que tengan un buen año nuevo, y que cumplan al menos la mitad de las cosas que se prometen hacer para este año 2019, jejeje"; decía yo con una leve sonrisa al final.**

 **Y no se olviden de comentar, y pue eso.**

 **-"Yo beberé hasta quedar inconsciente, jeje"; decía Seras como un chasquido se hizo un biquini diminuto, de esos que parecen ser solo hilos.**

 **Y tener ella dibujada en su piel en su abdomen y en su pecho.**

" **Ya viene el 2019"**

 **Mientras sostiene 2 botellas de champagne en cada mano.**

 **-"Mejor empezar ahora"; decía ella como se lo bebía de la manera menos delicada posible, jeje.**

 **en fin.**

 **Hasta el próximo domingo mi gente.**

 **Y el miércoles para el spin off, jeje.**


	40. Chapter 40

_**Capítulo 40: ¡¿Pero, si hace 2 días que te graduaste…?!**_

 **Soldado Raso Sunset Shimmer**

 **17 de julio del año 990 DDNM**

 **De vuelta en la biblioteca publica de Canterlot.**

 **3:30 pm**

Regrese lo más rápido que podían a la biblioteca, donde tenía un orbe oficial de comunicaciones, y que iba a usar para llamar a papa y decirle lo que encontré…..

*pensaba eso como llegaba corriendo al escritorio de la biblioteca que era su puesto, abría un cajon grande y allí estaba el orbe*

Haber…..enciende….enciende…

*pensaba ella toda impaciente como encendía el orbe y esperaba que ya le contestarán*

 _-"Comandante Comet al habla, cual es la emergencia"_ ; decía todo serio mi papa como lo veía por el orbe.

-"Padre, encontré unos archivos secretos de Starwill que habla sobre portales de otros mundos y que justo un portal que tiene en los archivos va al planeta de los humanos, la suerte nos sonreí padre, con este descubrimiento podemos seguir dándole guerra a los alienigenas y no dejarles disfrutar de su victoria contra ellos", decía yo emocionada.

El rostro de mi padre cambio de seriedad a sorpresa.

 _-"Solo llevas de agente dos días mi solecito…",_ decía el realmente sorprendido _, "Entiendo que seas ambiciosa…..pero esta noticia…..si es real…te dará muchos puntos para ser sargento muy pronto", decía el todo serio, "Creo que si sigues así creo que antes de los 20 ya me estarás reemplazando",_ el lo dijo con un tono de broma.

-"Pero es real, tienes que venir a Canterlot ahora mismo, lo que tenemos aquí es realmente enorme"; decía yo aún emocionada.

 _-"Bien…iré, ire con el profesor Mind como conocedor de magia extraña como acompañante…..llegaremos mañana en la mañana a lo mucho";_ dijo el todo serio.

-"Ok, yo por mientras seguiré investigando más sobre este portal por mi cuenta", decía yo aún toda animada.

 _-"Ok…..pero no descuides tu fachada por el momento, hazlo en tu descanso_ "; decía el seriamente.

-"Mmm….ok…."; decía yo como no me agradaba mucho la idea.

Pero…..

Me traje el diario que habla sobre ese mundo.

Así que…..puedo quedarme aquí a leerlo.

Pero creo que deje abierto la entrada al salir corriendo…*pensó preocupada*

 _-"Ahora, no tienes nada más que decir….como…..descubrir como eliminar de un solo golpe a los alienigenas…o el secreto de la inmortalidad de los alicornios….como que si descubriste eso, con gusto te dejo ser la comandante del ACM ahora mismo"_ ; dijo mi padre en un tono sarcastico.

-"No papa….eso es todo"; dije yo como me reí un poco ante ese comentario.

-"Ok, comandante Comet, fuera"; decía el como apago su orbe.

Mmmm…..creo que ahora si no me importaría leer a fondo este diario…

*pensaba ella como sostenía con su magia ese libro*

-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-.-..-..-.-..-

 **18 de julio del año 990 DDNM**

 **8:30 am**

 **Base del ACM en Canterlot**

 **Oficina que le pertenecía a Comet (Que ahora solo sala de comunicaciones)**

*se lo ve a Sunset entrar a la oficina, como Mind y Comet ya lo están esperando*

-"Muy bien Sunset….que es exactamente lo que descubriste?", pregunto el profesor mi padre muy seriamente al verme entrar.

-"Mucho la verdad…"; decía yo toda emocionada por contarles lo que descubrí, como con mi magia les paso el diario que escribió Starwill sobre ese mundo.

-"Lo tengo resaltado algunos puntos clave, pero se los puedo resumir ahora"; decía yo emocionada.

-"Mmmmm…esta bien….hazlo"; dijo mi padre, como me ponía atención y el profesor Mind que recibió el libro empezaba a ojearlo.

-"Ok…..a parte del echo de que Starwill invento el viaje a través de dimensiones y planetas de esta dimensión…..que haya quedado intacto el único portal que justo es el que nos lleva al mundo de los humanos…..es una probabilidad estadística que nunca más se volverá a repetir, esto se conocería básicamente como un milagro"; decía yo apenas conteniendo mi emoción por compartirles todo lo que descubrí.

-"En realidad, experimentar explorando cual era el más benigno es algo esperable de un científico, se le conoce como un simple proceso de selección…..y así investigarlos con el menor riesgo posible….….y aunque concuerdo, de que la posibilidad de que haya quedado preservada un portal, que justo va al mundo de los humanos, es tan grande como que te gane la lotería 3 veces seguidas"; decía el profesor Mind todo serio.

-"Bueno, dejando eso de lado, Starwill describe a los humanos como lo dije mamá…..monos sin pelo que llevan ropa, una descripción algo vaga, pero es como el mismísimo Starwill lo describe…eso debe significar algo"; decía yo.

-"Mmmm…debo de admitir que a mi también me da curiosidad como ambos llegaron a la misma conclusión…..", decía el profesor Mind como ojeaba aun el diario.

-"A parte, este portal no solo es un portal….con el tiempo lo modifico para que sea un transmutador que transforma por completo a un pony en la especie local…..o sea los humanos, y no es temporal como es el hechizo mayormente, es de carácter permanente hasta donde vió…..pero claro, en el planeta anfitrión….luego lo devuelve a como era aquí en Equestria, lo hizo para pasar más desapercibido entre los humanos", decía yo.

-"Si es un unicornio habilidoso…..y solo te transformas para parecerte a un pegaso o pony tierra…el hechizo dura apena horas, si es a otra especie, se reduce a sol horas, y si la princesa lo hace, le dura al menos 1 día entero la transformación…..el echo de que haya podido hacer que un portal te transforme y mantenga el hechizo de forma continua…es para sacarse el sombrero"; decía el profesor Mind fascinado.

-"Lo se no…la transformación a humano te modifica la garganta para poder hablar su lengua….que para darle más crédito a Starwill, el mismo hizo un diccionario de sus palabras, ya que obviamente, es un mundo nuevo, con su propio idioma, que el tuvo que aprender por su cuenta, aunque también, dice que aunque los humanos no tengan magia activa ni pasiva, no son vulnerables a ella, y puedes hacer un hechizo de traducción para poder hablar su misma lengua, pero no escribirla, hasta allí no llega de complejo el hechizo de traducción"; decía yo aun fascinada por su trabajo.

-"Espera un momento…acaso no hay magia en ese mundo?"; pregunto mi padre confundido, "Y si no hay magia…..porque los alienigenas lo querrían?", pregunto muy intrigado mi padre.

-"Porque dice que aunque los humanos no puedan hacer magia ni sentirla…..si hay magia, pero el campo mágico es muy débil…..señal de que es un mundo relativamente joven, pero que si ve que podrían tener un potencial a futuro de hacer magia"; decía Mind como no dejaba de ver el diario de Starwill.

-"Exacto, aunque ese potencial para el futuro por desgracia también lo vieron los aliens….."; dije yo algo desanimada al recordar eso.

-"Pero esperen…como sabemos que es el planeta de humanos, de nuestra dimensión….porque como tu mismo dijiste hija, el experimento haciendo portales a dimensiones y otro mundos"; dijo mi padre todo serio.

-"Dice desde el principio que este es a otro mundo, no explica el porque por desgracia", decía yo algo desanimada.

-"Vale….y que más nos puede decir de los humanos?", pregunto mi padre.

-"Bueno…..en lo que refiere a su cultura….dice que el apareció en un país llamado….Inglaterra, un país recién formado…formado por una monarquía clásica, ya saben, rey, nobles, comerciantes, ciervos…ya saben, como se conformaba la sociedad hace más de 1000 años, y que el anclo el portal en una región muy alejada de la civilización, sobre piedra caliza para no causar la atención de nadie cuando entrara o saliera", dije yo.

-"Y…eran pacificos…eran belicistas….?", pregunto mi padre.

-"Eran….bueno, belicistas….pero era de esperarse de un país recién en formación y asolado por barbaros que llamaban ellos…..Vikingos"; decía yo.

-"Y tecnologías?", pregunto Comet.

-"Al parecer…..no eran más avanzados de lo que eramos nosotros hace 1000 años…..así que talvez con algo de ingenio talvez avanzaron un poco para solucionar los simples problemas de la vida, como curar enfermedades o tener comida para todos por lo menos", decía Mind como leía el libro.

-"Pero se pudieron defender hace unos años…..asi que avanzados tecnológicamente si lograron llegar a ser", decía mi padre.

-"Si, pero ahora esta es la cosa, solo funciona cada 2 años y medio por solo 1 semana, al parecer que es el tiempo en que tarda en localizar al planeta en este vasto universo el portal, porque no hay que olvidar…..este portal fue echo cuando los modelos matemáticos y de fisica no eran muy avanzados, así que es de esperar que el portal no funcionara las 24 horas del día", decía Mind como era el que tenía el libro.

-"Y habría forma de comunicarse entre mundos de alguna manera?", pregunto Comet.

-"Leí y leí….y puede que si, unos diarios especiales encantados para que funcionarán conjuntamente con el portal, de que cuando este activo, lo que se que escriba en su diario en el planeta de los humanos, el diario encantado aquí en este mundo, copiara lo que este escribiendo o lo que haya escrito antes mientras el portal no estaba activo", decía yo emocionada por esto.

Tenemos un portal y comunicaciones habilitadas entre ambos mundos.

Que más se puede pedir?

Además del echo de que solo funciona cada 2 años y medio…..

Pero detallitos que se podrían arreglar más adelante.

-"El si que pensó en todo…..", dijo Comet todo serio.

-"Lo se…..eso significa que podemos ir al mundo de los humanos y ver si hay alguna resistencia al cual ayudar en contra de la invasión…hasta que nosotros….", decía yo emocionada a toda prisa como mi padre me silencio.

-"Hija….en estos momentos no podemos apoyar a los humanos ni aunque quisiéramos"; decía mi padre todo serio.

-"QUE?!"; pregunte estupefacta, "Pero porque?", pregunte yo super confundida.

-"El portal de salida hija mía, en estos 1000 años pudo haber pasado de todo en ese mundo, y más con la invasión alienigena, quien sabe si no han justamente construido una base militar suya cerca de allí o un nuevo asentamiento, o peor una zona de pruebas de armas en la zona", decía mi padre muy seriamente.

-"Además del echo de que el idioma se actualiza…quien sabe cuantos términos habrán cambiado en un milenio, hasta posiblemente el diccionario de Starwill sea solo uno de base solo para entender las nuevas palabras haciendo que tardemos en siquiera comunicarnos con los humanos", decía Mind seriamente.

-"Pero no podremos saber eso si no mandamos a por lo menos uno a dar un vistazo si quiera"; decía yo seriamente.

-"Si, pero por ahora no, a parte, el echo de volver a activarlo podría hasta atraer la atención de los alienigenas de nuevo, y en estos momentos, aun no estamos listos para otra invasión", decía mi padre muy, pero muy seriamente.

-"Pero eso no sería problema porque el portal desde que se creo se a mantenido activo y si no lo han detectado hasta ahora, es que de seguro lo confunden como parte del entorno"; decía yo al recordar lo que decía el diario.

-"Mmmm…eso si es interesante saberlo"; decía Mind todo pensativo.

-"Ves, es perfectamente seguro hasta donde sabemos"; decía yo intentando ser positiva.

-"Mmmm…..aun así esta el echo de la transformación…"; decía mi padre aun dudando, "Acaso menciona si es fácil adaptarse a la nueva forma….o tardas un poco en hacerlo?", pregunto mi padre.

-"Dice que es fácil adaptarse, que solo necesitas unos minutos para ello", decía yo.

-"Y las ropas o en este caso la armadura que llevarían los soldados?", pregunto Comet.

-"Dice que su capa y sombrero se adapto a su forma humana y las prendas que traía de ese mundo igual se adaptaban a su forma pony al regresar, así que si…..podría decirse que mientras lo tengas puesto, cambia contigo", decía yo.

-"Vale…..es indetectable….y no afecta negativamente al que lo atraviese….pero ahora esta es la cosa, la zona de salida…si el lugar es muy abierto…..cualquier posible intento de infiltración queda descartado de inmediato", decía mi padre todo serio.

-"Así que…..solo se podría enviar a uno para que dé un vistazo y luego volver, rápido y sencillo", le sugería yo.

-"Si…pero el riesgo es enorme, porque como dice tu padre, no sabemos que hay en la zona de salida y ese es un enorme riesgo que podría poner en total riesgo la existencia misma del portal", decía el profesor Mind.

-"Pero no podemos saberlo si no enviamos a al menos uno"; decía yo.

-"Mmm…..es cierto, pero a quien podríamos enviar?", pregunto mi padre.

*ella sonríe*

-"Podrías enviarme a mi por ejemplo", decía yo toda emocionada de nuevo.

Porque la verdad, entrene para ser ya una cazadora de alienigenas, no quedarme esperando a cazar hasta que se dignen en volver.

Y yo solo elegí ser bibliotecaria porque así tendría excusa de leer libros de hechizos avanzados a plena vista sin ningún problema hasta que llegaran los alienigenas.

Pero esta oportunidad de ir hacia ellos, no voy a desaprovecharla.

-"No hija, esto es demasiado peligroso y no voy a enviar a una novata a una misión así"; decía el todo serio.

-"Pero papa, soy la que descubrió todo esto, por lo menos déjame dar un vistazo por favor, soy muy capaz de al menos poder infiltrarme en lugares, y lo sabes muy bien, hasta yo podría servir como espía una vez hayamos comprobado que el portal funciona", decía yo casi suplicante.

-"Mmmmm…..no lo se"; decía mi padre muy indeciso.

-"Además así te ahorras de asustar a todos los agentes y soldados en Equestria y a la misma Celestia, cuando tengas que dar el aviso para pedir voluntarios para esta misión", decía yo para convencerlo.

-"La verdad es que ella tiene razón Comet, porque después de todo, solo los 2 lo sabemos", decía el profesor Mind seriamente.

-"Si, y no quiero preocupara más a Celestia de lo que ya está…"; decía Comet todo pensativo.

Si supiera que ella ya sabe de la existencia del espejo portal….*pensó levemente nerviosa*

Al menos no sabe que es para viajar al mundo humano….

Aún.

-"Y bien…lo podemos intentar?"; pregunto yo como sonreía de nuevo.

-"Mmm…entrar, ver si es seguro, y luego volver, en menos de 5 segundos si la zona no es segura y en menos de 1 minuto si la zona es segura, esta claro", decía el muy seriamente.

-"Claro que si señor!"; casi grite emocionada.

-"Ahora, solo tengo que hacer unos cálculos, desde el tiempo que lo creo…y ver cuando esta activo, así que saben lo que eso significa"; decía el profesor Mind todo pensativo.

-"Eso no será necesario"; dije yo con una sonrisa como le volteaba las hojas del diario de Starwill con mi magia hasta las ultimas paginas.

-"Aquí hice mis cálculos al leer las fechas en que anotaba los usos del portal y después de una noche donde casi no dormí buscando el resultado, llegue a la conclusión de que el portal del espejo se abrirá en unos cuantos días, el inicio de la luna llena este 21 de julio"; decía yo con una sonrisa ganadora.

-"Mmm….muy poco tiempo para preparar las cosas para traer equipo para ver como funciona el portal…..", decía Mind algo preocupada.

-"No importa…después de todo, es solo un vistazo…..y se acabo, ya si resulta que el exterior resulta ser desolado para mandar a futuro misiones en sigilo, ya lo tendrás todo el equipo preparado para dentro de 2 años y medio para cuando enviemos patrullas para vigilancia a ese mundo", decía Comet.

-"No enviarías a alguien después de que yo me haya fijado?", pregunto yo sorprendida.

-"Si, pero ya otros agentes más experimentados en el arte de la supervivencia en zonas despobladas….si es que aun sigue la salida del portal en una zona despoblada voy a enviar a uno para que haga mejor reconocimiento de la zona y así saber que tan viable es hacer un campamento base cerca del portal para protegerlo y tener al menos unos pocos refuerzos para las patrullas por si se meten en problemas y luego de allí partan las patrullas a explorar cuando se abra el portal de nuevo dentro de 2 años y medio"; decía mi padre todo serio, "Esto después de todo no es un juego hija, es literalmente explorar todo un mundo en que el enemigo esta en un terreno que conoce y tu no, y hay que ser lo más precavido posible"

-"Eso…..no te lo puedo negar"; decía yo algo desanimada.

-"Pero no te preocupes, como mínimo vas a ser parte de ese primer grupo que vaya a ese planeta"; decía el para intentar levantarme el animo.

-"Bueno….algo es algo", decía yo levemente animada.

-"Ahora ve y sigue con tus cosas hasta que llegue el día querida", decía el ya más tranquilo, "Y procura descansar muy bien antes del gran día"

-"No te preocupes papa, lo voy a hacer"; decía yo como le daba una leve sonrisa y un abrazo, aun no muy animada que solo voy a dar un vistazo.

Pero por lo menos seré una de las ponys que va a ir haya después….

Por lo menos.

-"Y no le vas a decir a Destiny ni a Mirash verdad?"; pregunto yo susurrándole al oído.

-"Nop….no tienen que saberlo aún"; dijo mi padre en mi oído directamente.

-"Gracias…..", decía yo agradecida.

Lo único que necesito es despedirme de forma melosa de esas 2 antes de esa misión.

.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-..-.-..-

 **21 de julio del año 990 DDNM**

 **10:00 am**

 **Zona oculta de la Biblioteca del Castillo en Canterlot**

*se los ve en la sala oculta de Starwill al profesor Mind con unos aparatos para medir el nivel de magia del espejo/portal, a Comet, pero usando una armadura de combate y un rifle semiautomatico en la espalda, y allí estaba Sunset, en su armadura ahora teñida de color negro, de cuerpo completo también, y se la ve llevando unas alforjas y un rifle semiautomatico en la espalda*

Decir que estaba muy nerviosa….es decir poco.

Pero aquí estoy…usando mi armadura nueva, recién pintada de negro para pasar más desapercibida si resulta que aparezco de noche allá y así no llamar la atención, y llevo un rifle, y mis alforjas con su respectiva munición, unas 5 granadas de las de tipo alto explosivo, y claro esta, el diario para comunicarme, para estar comunicándome en tiempo real con mi padre aquí.

Y me traje unas copias que hice del diccionario del lenguaje humano también.

Por si acaso hay letreros cerca de la zona de salida y así pueda saber que dicen.

Que por si acaso el también tiene una armadura.

Para saltar a la acción conmigo si las cosas del otro lado se ven muy mal y yo no respondo y dejo de responder.

Que espero no pase eso la verdad.

-"Ok…..ya sabes que hacer no?", me preguntaba mi papa por quinta vez, algo nervioso.

-"Si, entrar, ver si todo es seguro, explorar un rato e informar lo que vea….y luego volver"; decía yo algo harta por que me lo volvía a preguntar eso.

Pero mejor.

Ese fastidio ocultaba muy bien mis nervios por hacer esto.

-"Aun no sientes algo profesor?"; pregunto mi padre algo nervioso.

-"No siento nada…y eso que los cálculos que hizo su hija están bien…esto debería haber iniciado hoy"; decía el profesor Mind muy confundido y medio ansioso esperando ver esto hacerse, como veía su equipo tecnología que no registraba absolutamente ningún aumento de magia a su alrededor.

-"Y….puedo tocar el espejo para ver si se siento algo?", pregunto yo.

-"Si…..si puedes, no hay problema"; dijo el profesor algo ansioso.

Entonces me acerque al espejo, y con todos los nervios del mundo….

Toque el espejo…..pero en vez de sentir algo solido….

El espejo de repente se sintió como liquido y mi pata la atravesó sin problemas.

-"Funciona?", se pregunto muy confundido el profesor al ver mi pata atravesar el portal y claro esta, la regrese a mi, la sensación no era molesta.

Pero si rara, como muchas cosquillas a la vez que una sensación eléctrica rodeándola.

-"Pero ninguno de los equipos lo detecta…"; decía el bien sorprendido como no dejaba de ver sus maquinas.

 **(que es como ese equipo con lo que analizo a Pinkie, nuestra Twilight cuando quiso saber como funcionaba el Pinkie Sentido, pero ahora el casco estaba sobre el espejo)**

-"Acaso eso es posible profesor?"; pregunto mi padre mucho más nervioso.

-"Si, esta calibrado para evitar detectar magia ambiental y así medir por error medir esa magia natural y hacer falsas lecturas y…..…"; decía el como de repente el profesor se silenció por un momento.

-"Profesor que paso, esta bien?", pregunto mi padre confundido por ese repentino silencio.

-""Mas que bien"; decía el profesor como sonreía, "Acabo de averiguar como funciona estos portales….bueno, más o menos"; decía el como sonreía algo nervioso.

-"Que?!"; preguntamos mi padre y yo sorprendidos.

-"Pues no es para poder crear portales lo que acabo de averiguar…..pero ahora se, que es la misma magia ambiental que usa el portal para mantener el portal y como explico Starwill, el campo mágico es débil y por tanto la magia es escasa en el mundo humano, y gracias a eso, el portal dura tan poco y tarda esos 2 años y medio, no es porque necesite alinearse de nuevo ambos mundos…es porque la magia alrededor del portal de salida se ha agotado y necesita tiempo para volver a la normalidad y activarse de nuevo…ahora tiene sentido", decía el profesor Mind todo emocionado por ese descubrimiento.

-"Y entonces…eso significa que ya puedo pasar?", pregunto yo.

-"Si, si, no hay problema"; decía el aun conteniendo su emoción por este descubrimiento.

-"Entonces es la hora…"; dijo mi padre muy inseguro al respecto como me miro.

-"No te preocupes padre, como dijiste, es solo ir y volver de inmediato"; decía yo con algo de calma, pese a que yo también estaba nerviosa como le abrace.

-"Lo se….."; decía el como me abrazo de vuelta, un poquito menos nervioso.

-"Ok….", decía yo como deje el abrazo y me fui a parar delante del espejo.

*respira hondo*

-"Ok…aquí voy…", decía yo como entonces cruzaba el portal que se sintió muy extraño, sentía mi cuerpo estirarse y cambiar como un fuerte brillo de colores me cegaba y luego solo….…oscuridad…..

.-…-..-..-.-….-..-.-.-…-.-.

 **Mucho tiempo después…..**

 **Lugar actual: Desconocido**

Mmmm…..que paso…..*Pienso eso como acaba de despertar*

Me duele el cuerpo un poco…pero es más como fatiga más que otra cosa…como los primeros días de los brutales entrenamientos con Mae.

Mmm…y estoy tirada boca abajo en el suelo…uno de concreto…..así que talvez esta salida del portal no esta en un lugar despoblado después de todo… *pensaba ella aun algo adormecida y aturdida*

….

Oh no….. *se para en 4 patas toda alarmada, pero cae de cara de nuevo cuando lo hace*

Pero que demonios…..*piensa sorprendida como se sienta en el suelo de concreto*

Guao…..*se mira ahora por primera vez como está ahora*

Si….lo olvidaba…..ahora soy como un humano….con manos…*pensaba eso como se miraba sus patas delanteras como ahora eran brazos, que terminaban en 2 manos, pero cubiertos por la armadura que se había adaptado y cambiado a la nueva forma de Sunset*

Y pies…*pensaba ella como se veía sus patas traseras ahora transformados en 2 largas piernas, claro, cubiertas con la armadura*

Y parece que las armaduras cuentan como ropa y que cambian con el usuario…eso es bueno. *piensa eso como se empieza a tocar*

Ok…aun tengo mi melena y del mismo color…..*piensa eso como se toca el cabello primero*

Mmm…..y al parecer como los primates…..mis glándulas mamarias están en mi pecho ahora…interesante…..*pensaba ella como notaba que la armadura esta más amplia en la zona del pecho y ya no lo está cerca de la pelvis como antes pasaba con la armadura de las yeguas*

Y espera…..mi arnes para disparar el arma desapareció…*pensó preocupada como ahora buscaba su arma….y noto 2 cosas…que aun tenía su arma y sus alforjas se había transformado en una enorme mochila*

Mmmm…creo que como ahora tengo unas garras…..digo….dedos para accionar el gatillo del arma…creo que el arnes paso a la irrelevancia…..pero la cosa es…como el hechizo supo eso…? *se pregunto eso como desenfundo su arma y la trajo al frente de ella para revisarla*

Y todo se ve en orden la verdad.

No cambio nada más.

Pero ahora esta es la cosa…..

Donde estoy y porque rayos acabe inconsciente, si en el diario de Starwill nunca dice que haya resultado inconsciente después de un viaje….

*se pone a ver a su alrededor, y lo que ve, hace que todo entusiasmo que antes tenía muriera por completo*

Ok…definitivamente ya no estoy en un bosque obviamente….pero tampoco parece que haya algo vivo por aquí….*pensaba algo desanimada al ver a su alrededor*

(Ella estaba al frente de una estatua de caballo, pero mirando a la calle, donde se veían edificios cubiertos por enredaderas y algunos en ruinas, o destrozadas, con algunos autos abandonados y consumidos por la maleza y algunos que estaban destruidos desde antes y la maleza se los comio más rapido, además de algunos esqueletos apoyados en las paredes o solo tirados en la calle hasta donde podía ver ella y había un débil vapor verde cubriendo todo el ambiente que daba un ambiente más siniestro a este lugar, que para empeorar las cosas, era de noche y el débil resplandor de la luna llena era lo único que iluminaba el lugar)

Ok…ahora se que aun estando inconsciente…nadie me haya echo nada….

Aunque quien sabe cuanto tiempo haya estado inconsciente….

Mi padre debe estar super preocupado….

*pensaba ella como sacaba su diario de la mochila y lo abría algo bruscamente, aún no sabiendo como manejar correctamente sus manos*

Oh no….*pensaba ella como se ponía a leer*

 _-"Hija, paso 30 segundos…..estas bien?"_ , decía la primera línea, con la clara letra de mi padre-

 _-"Hija…..paso 1 minuto y no contestas…..realmente estas bien?"_ , decía la segunda línea, aun siendo mi padre el quien escribía.

 _-"Paso 3 minutos hija…..definitivamente algo no esta bien….."_ ¸decía la tercera línea, escrita a las prisas talvez por miedo, pero era aun la letra de mi padre.

 _-"Paso 5 minutos….si es que estas en una base alienigena y estas corriendo por tu vida….te espero…solo dame una señal cuando puedas…"_ , decía la cuarta línea, escrita esta vez con normalidad, pero yo se que el esta muy preocupado por mí.

 _-"Paso 15 minutos….no importa que haya más allá….ya di la alarma, al menos todos los agentes de Canterlot vienen hacia aca…..y yo voy a ser el primero en entrar"_ ¸ decía el en su quinta línea que escribió en la hoja nueva del diario.

Es definitivo.

Esta desesperado.

Aunque espera…

Paso 15 minutos y nada hasta ahora….?

Pero por….ah…ya veo…..*pensaba ello completamente desmoralizada ahora al ver por donde salió como se da la vuelta para verlo*

La piedra caliza donde había puesto el portal Starwill, ahora había sido transformada en una semi destruida estatua de un caballo de Saddle Arabia.

Una semi destruida estatua…..donde a su lado esta una de esas capsulas que emitían vapores verdes que atrapaban a los ponys, estaba allí envuelta por membranas verdes que se habían esparcido cubriéndola, y hasta envolviendo sus alrededores, incluido la mitad de la estatua, rompiéndola desde dentro como si fuera una raíz creciendo dentro de una piedra abriéndose paso.

La piedra estaba muy agrietada.

Y había trozos de piedra de la estatua…muy recientes tiradas alrededor mío.

Al parecer, yo solo termine de resquebrajarla aún más.

Al punto que la parte de donde salí estaba ¼ de ella destrozada.

Es increíble que haya podido salir sin perder alguna extremidad en el proceso….

Pero…la cosa es esta….aun hay 2 mensajes más de papa que no leí del libro.

*vuelve su atención al libro*

 _-"El portal solo da chispazos cuando puse mi pata cuando intente atravesarla….sabes algo hija…lo sabes….por favor…quiero saberlo de ti…..y quiero saber si estas bien…."_ , decía el en esa otra línea.

Se notaba totalmente desbastado.

Como yo en estos momentos.

 _-"40 minutos…y sin respuestas…..y no se si….realmente vale la pena escribir….pero no perdere la fe…no lo haré….._ ," es lo último que escribió.

Es hora de responder…*pensaba ella como sacaba un lápiz con que escribir en el diario*

Al menos el portal esta lo suficientemente bien como para poder seguir enviándonos mensajes.

-"Papa….estoy…..bien..", eso pude escribir lentamente, y muy torpemente con esta nueva extremidad y estaba muy mal escrito.

Porque después de todo no eh escrito en mucho tiempo usando mi boca, solo mi magia.

Y aunque en estos momentos la siento.

No quiero desperdiciar magia valiosa en escribir cuando puedo usarla para defenderme de lo que sea que haya aquí.

"El…..portal…..de…..regreso…..esta….parcialmente…..destrozado….y…fui…..al parecer….la que….la…rompió…..más…..al parecer….ya…estaba….muy….dañada….desde….antes…y yo….solo termine…de romperlo", decía yo como ya poco a poco podía volver a escribir, seguía siendo apenas entendible, pero ya escribía con más rapidez.

Así que bueno.

Decidí esperar por respuestas unos minutos muy tensos.

Esperando que no haya perdido la fe mi papa….

Y que el portal no se haya arruinado completamente.

Y recibí entonces mi primera noticia buena después de despertar aquí, como recibí una respuesta….

 _-"Gracias a Celestia en persona estas bien hija mía….paso 1 hora y no sabíamos nada de ti…..y aunque el saber que estas bien es una noticia que me alegra el corazón…lo que dijiste sobre la condición del portal es horrible",_ , decía mi padre en el diario como veía como se escribía palabra por palabra mágicamente.

"Aunque…al menos en donde esta….el portal….es un asentamiento…..humano…abandonado por la guerra….y estoy sola….en estos momentos…..", le escribí como respuesta.

" _Eso es otra cosa buena por lo menos, pero te tengo terribles noticias hija, saber eso no cambia el echo de que lamentablemente te vas a quedar atrapada en ese planeta….por tiempo indefinido…hasta que logremos restaurar la nave alienigena en nuestra propiedad a su vieja gloria, o logremos averiguar como crear otro portal, lo que ocurra primero, pero te juro que esto va a ser prioridad…..y te voy a regresar a casa….como sea, es una promesa";_ escribió mi padre en respuesta.

Bueno Sunset…tu pedías cazar alienigenas…

Tan insistente fuiste al destino…

Que te lo cumplio…..

No por nada esta el dicho de que debes tener cuidado con lo que deseas….*pensó toda triste*

Porque aunque tenga armas, no traje comida y agua.

Y estoy completamente por mi cuenta….

Y se que dije en el pasado que no quería ponys a mi lado.

Y creo que también este es una forma del destino de darme lo que quiero.

….

Se que dije eso….pero por lo menos quería compañeros en armas que me cubrieran las espaldas, no a lo berserker e ir sola contra los enemigos.

Porque después de todo…..

Sola no hare mucho contra todo un planeta llena de enemigos.

Aunque también….

Puede que de verdad haya una resistencia humana.

Y talvez ya no este sola…

"Papa…voy a buscar si hay una especie de….resistencia al que unirme…..así no estaré tan sola en este planeta…..te parece?", pregunto yo aun escribiendo de pena.

" _Esta bien….solo ten cuidado hija….solo te pido eso, y no te hagas la heroína…mantén un perfil bajo hasta que podamos rescatarte y…..no te alejes tanto del portal…por si llegamos en algún momento a repararlo";_ escribió en respuesta mi padre.

"Ok papa, no te preocupes…lo haré, no tienes que decirlo 2 veces", escribí yo, ya escribiendo como alguien normal…pero con letra horrible.

" _Muy bien…avísame si necesitas ayuda…porque por lo menos aun podemos darte consejos a través del diario como mínimo, por el momento te dejo concentrarte en lo tuyo"_ , escribía mi padre de último.

Como yo solo le escribí de vuelta.

"Esta bien", es lo único que respondí como guarde el diario.

Y me ponía a observar este ambiente decadente.

Que gracias al filtro de la armadura no respiraba por completo este ambiente.

Aunque si me llegaba algo, y sentía un saborcito metálico este ambiente.

Ahora…..

Solo tengo que buscar lo primero.

Agua y comida…..luego refugio…..luego sobrevivientes.

….

Esto si que será difícil…..*pensó con pesar como intentaba levantarse y ponerse sobre 2 piernas…..pero con mucha dificultad*

Mmm….ok….algo es algo…*pensaba ella como con una mano sostenía el arma y con la otra se apoyaba en la estatua para evitar caerse*

Es realmente muy raro…..pero normal a la vez estar sobre 2 patas…..

Parece que la transformación también es mental para poder caminar en 2 patas rapidamente.

Realmente Starwill pensó en todo….

Así que al levantarme pude ver que detrás de la estatua, había un edificio de 2 pisos, casi parecía una escuela de ladrillos de la zona privada de Canterlot.

Pero este estaba con algunos vidrios rotos.

Y en el lado derecho del edificio estaba otra capsula alienigena, que atravesó su techo hasta llegar a la planta baja y de allí todo a su alrededor estaba envuelto por lianas y enredaderas de color verde.

Rayos…..o sea….que lo que envuelve alguno de los edificios no son plantas….son la sustancia verde….*pensó sorprendida*

Porque me sorprende que en tan poco tiempo la naturaleza haya echo sus estragos.

Aunque al ver las plantas alrededor del edificio que parece una escuela noto que están algo marchitas.

Como si este ambiente en si mismo fuera toxico.

…..

Creo que sacarme el casco queda descartado por ahora, hasta que halle un lugar seguro.

Pero….

Si este edificio es una escuela….

Talvez aun tenga libros que pueda usar como referencia para aprender su idioma.

*entonces va torpemente caminando hacia la escuela, básicamente parece como si un borracho intentara caminar bien*

Subo con algo de dificultad las pocas escaleras que hay para llegar a la entrada principal, que esta abierta, aunque al ver mejor en el interior.

Veo que las puertas han sido destrozadas como algo entro violentamente desde fuera, al estar las 2 puertas de metal destrozadas en el suelo.

El interior de la escuela ya era completamente oscuro y no podía ver mucho delante de mi.

Y aunque debí solo usarlo para emergencia.

No puedo atravesar este lugar a ciegas.

Así que pongo mi arma de nuevo en la espalda, que ahora me doy cuenta que el arnes que tenía se transformo en una correa para que puede cargarla en este nuevo cuerpo.

Y hago esto, porque leí en el diario de Starwill, que como ahora no tenemos un cuerno con este cuerpo, nuestra magia sale por otro lado…..por las manos.

Así que concentrándome en una mano mi magia, solo intento hacer un simple hechizo de orbe de luz para iluminar mi camino.

Que…..no resulta tan difícil como lo pensé….

Lo materializo un orbe de luz en la palma de mi mano izquierda.

Con la misma sencillez como si lo hubiera echo con mi cuerno.

Aunque bueno, gracias a lo que el escribió ya sabía donde concentrar mi magia para hacer un hechizo.

No puedo imaginar cuanto le costo a Starwill averiguar como hacerlo.

En fin.

Sin perder más tiempo solo me adentro en este edificio.

Donde es un pasillo principal que lleva una sala redonda, con escaleras que llevan al 2n piso.

Donde hay pasillos para llevarme a cualquier parte del edificio.

Y una pancarta destrozada colgando entre las escaleras, tiene letras aun legibles, pero no las entiendo, necesito realmente un libro como referencia.

Así que solo fui hacia la derecha, sabiendo que gracias a la capsula en el lado izquierdo de este, ese lado es un claro indicador de que allí no encontrare nada útil.

Al ir en fin por ese pasillo de la izquierda, iluminado gracias al pequeño orbe de luz, pude notar que había casilleros en los costados.

Así que esta si era una escuela.

Había puertas que llevaban a los salones….salones vacios y con los pupitres todos desordenados.

Lo que solo aumenta el sentimiento de soledad que me invade.

Y el silencio total que ahí…..no ayuda.

Pero asustada y temblado de miedo no me servirá estar.

Necesito mantenerme concentrada…

Muy concentrada…. *Penso con determinación como siguió caminando por ese pasillo hasta que se encontró con una intersección donde el pasillo seguía volteando a la izquierda o a la derecha, pero al frente había algo que no correspondía con el pasillo en absoluto*

Que curioso….había uno cosa rectangular de color roja con letras blancas y que mostraba imágenes de botellas en un costado de esta y luego otra cosa rectangular, donde mostraba dulces o bolsas de papas fritas a través de un vidrio.

¿Maquinas para refrigerios quizás?

Mmmm…puede que haya pasado mucho tiempo desde que hayan caducado.

Pero es la única comida y agua que podría obtener en mucho tiempo…

Así que…*se pone a ambos lados como sin ninguna pizca de culpa con una torpe patada rompe el vidrio de la máquina de dulce, y con otra patada que casi la hace caer hace que las débiles juntas que aun mantenía la máquina de soda tapando su contenido, se rompieran, y se abriera*

Mis patadas se que fueron muy torpes y algo débiles, pero gracias a la dura armadura, cumplí me cometido.

Se que hice algo de ruido y esto técnicamente sería saquear…

Pero, realmente necesito estos alimentos.

*Asi que se pone a limpiar los vidrios de los empaques de dulces y bolsas de papas que quedaban de la maquina y se lo ponía en su mochila*

*Y de la maquina ve como hay varias filas llenas de botellas de diferentes colores*

Mmm…creo que solo me llevare las que son transparantes, talvez sean botellas de agua….y la que tiene color naranja, puede que sea naranjada y no esten tan pasadas que digamos.

No se…es una pequeña posibilidad.

Así que me llevo unas 8 botellas de las transparentes y 4 de las anaranjadas.

Ok….

Ahora…..

Sigo sin oir nada.

E hice mucho ruido.

Así que estoy bien sola aquí.

Podría hacer el ruido que quisiera y hasta abrir por la fuerza uno por uno los casilleros para buscar un libro.

Pero….

No quiero jugar con mi suerte más.

Hacer ruido a lo bestia en una escuela vacía de seguro atraerá la atención de alguien en algún momento.

Así que solo mejor sigo buscando una biblioteca o por lo menos.

Un libro tirado por allí.

*Asi que ahora se va caminando por el pasillo de la izquierda*

Ok….más casilleros….

Más puertas a salones.

Pero….parece haber 2 grandes puertas de madera al final, con letras encima de ella.

No se lo que dice….

Pero talvez haya una posibilidad de que sea la biblioteca…..o la cafetería o el anfiteatro.

Por favor, que sea la biblioteca…..*pensó esperanzada como iba apresurando el paso para llegar a esas puertas y cuando llego a ellas, las abrió solo para revelar que estaba…*

El anfiteatro….*pensó desanimada al ver el espacio para entrenar en el interior del edificio y unas gradas para sentarse en un lado de este amplio edificio, como la luz de la luna iluminaba un poco el lugar gracias a las ventanas en las partes más altas del edificio*

Pero espera…..que es eso…..*pensaba ella como intentaba ver algo al otro lado del edificio, justo cerca de un par de puertas derribadas que llevan al exterior*

Apago mi hechizo de luz como ya veo un poco mejor el lugar, y veo a lo lejos una figura…

Una figura humana…

Pero estaba echada cerca de la puerta…

Estaría descansando?

…..

Mejor voy con cuidado por si acaso.

*como va caminando ya más lentamente y con más naturalidad ahora con su rifle en sus manos*

Cada vez que me acerco más a el…veo que no esta descansando….como veo rastros de sangre seca en el suelo del anfiteatro…..que van hacia el.

Esta muerto…..es más que seguro.

Pero esta es la cosa…..que lo habrá matado…*pensó muy nerviosa*

Me acerco cada vez con mis manos sosteniendo con más fuerza mi arma y veo el charco seco de sangre alrededor del cuerpo del sujeto.

Aunque el cuerpo…parece algo fresco, como si solo hubiera pasado unos pocos días de su muerte.

El humano era de tez blanca, con una gorra que le tapaba el cabello, que de seguro era corto como no se le veía sobresalir para nada, y llevaba un chaleco sin mangas y una polera negra manchada con su sangre, y donde al parecer estaba la hemorragia como veía las manos del humano intentar pararlo…pero sin éxito, además tenía puesto unos pantalones azules y unos curiosos zapatos.

Pero la cosa es esta, estaba armado con un rifle parecido al mío….y tenía una mochila más pequeña en su espalda.

Puede que parezca morboso y muy raro.

Pero eso me hizo sonreír.

Porque eso era la prueba.

Había una especie de resistencia…..

…..

Y aunque esto ahora sea muy irrespetuoso…..

Tengo que ver si lleva consigo algo…un libro por lo menos.

*Así que se pone a revisarle su mochila en busca de un libro, y a parte de encontrar artículos de cuidado personal, algunas frutas ya descompuestas y más botellas de las transparentes de la maquina que encontró hace rato y que tomo para si porque sabía que el ya no lo iba a necesitar, encontró en el fondo de la mochila, un libro*

-"Por fin….."; decía yo animada al sacar el libro de su mochila.

Parecía un montón como un diario de viaje.

Con dibujos mal hechos de mapas e indicaciones a donde ir.

….

Es increíble.

Posiblemente haya marcado puntos de encuentro en caso de que algo pasará, o talvez sea lugares donde se haya visitado o incluso rapiñado por algo de recursos.

Quien sabe….lo sabré después de traducirlo obviamente.

Pero….creo que mejor salgo de esta ciudad toxica y encuentro un lugar más tranquilo para poder hacer esto….

Porque este silencio de muertos y el olor a metálico que inunda el ambiente y que debe ser aun peor sin filtro no es para nada un lugar seguro.

Así que…..de nuevo haya afuera.

*como guarda ese diario del superviviente en su mochila como vuelve a salir al exterior, aun sin saber que le espera*

.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-

 **Pero eso lo sabrán en el proximo capitulo gente bonita.**

 **-"Ufff…..así que ahora nuestra querida Sunset esta en el mundo conquistado por los aliens, y atrapada todavía….eso si que no es bueno, para ella, para los que leen si lo es porque aquí se viene lo bueno", decía Seras algo sonriente.**

 **-"Pues si, jeje"; decía yo el autor con una pequeña risa al final.**

 **-"Sabes que te estas riendo de una adolescente en desgracia…."; decía Seras con curiosidad.**

 **-"Eh…..", es lo único que pude decir.**

 **-"Jjajaja, si que eres raro"; decía Seras toda burlona, "En fin, a parte de todo lo nerd que fue el principio, hizo creíble el viaje entre mundos, bueno, creíble en este universo, jejeje"; decía ella con una sonrisa.**

 **-"Si, ahora lo que pasará es Sunset sobreviviendo en este mundo, y lo que hayan pensado que era la escuela de EG en parte si lo es, pero recuerden que en las películas de EG el mundo humano es la cosa más genérica de la historia conocida, y el diseño de esa escuela es algo muy común en varias escuelas gringas o de películas escolares gringas", decía yo el autor.**

 **-"Pero ahora tenemos a una adolescente de 16 años, con armadura de avanzada, un rifle semiautomatico con balas perforantes…y que sabe hacer magia, en su mayoría para sigilo e infiltración….y con entrenamiento militar en un mundo asolado por aliens y que intenta encontrar la resistencia y ayudarles en su misión…no se porque me suena a un libro de distopía adolescente que gente con algo de cerebro detesta", decía Seras toda pensativa.**

 **-"Pues no lo haré tan Mary Sue, y lo sabes, además, no lo haré el centro de todo, solo será una parte de el, como un protagonista del Call OF Duty de las primeros juegos, cuando eras un soldado más en esa basta guerra que solo hacía su deber, y no luego el puto Rambo que era el salvador indiscutible del universo como ahora eres el maldito elegido como en los juegos más actuales"; decía yo seriamente.**

 **-"Así si me gusta más"; decía Seras toda sonriente.**

 **-"Además ella no tendrá triángulos amorosos completamente innecesarios y que serán foco de atención, no, la guerra será el foco de atención, como debe ser", decía yo seriamente.**

 **-"Eso suena genial, ahora es esperar a que de verdad lo cumplas, jeje"; decía Seras toda burlona.**

 **-"No te preocupes, lo haré, yo se que lo haré"; decía yo todo decidido.**

 **-"Pues si, además que ya espero a ver actuar a mi compañera de cuarto/confinamiento en el vacio, hace en este mundo, ya quiero ver que papel le diste aquí"; decía Seras algo impaciente y con mucha curiosidad.**

 **-"No te preocupes….lo verás…algún día"; decía yo algo apenado por no tener una fecha fija que decirle.**

 **-"Eso significa que no la veremos en mucho tiempo verdad?"; pregunto Seras media enojada.**

 **-"Pues…..eso es todo el relleno por este capitulo amigos lectoras y lectores….", decía ello saltándome la pregunta.**

 **-"Ja, ni tu tienes idea", decía Seras media burlona como me interrumpía.**

 **-"Y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo, donde veremos que tal le va a Sunset en el mundo humano y en que parte del mundo esta ahora…hasta el otro domingo gente bonita y disfruten lo que le queda de vacaciones", decía yo despidiendo el capitulo.**

 **-"Jajaj….lo que el dijo, jejeje", decía Seras como se reía de mí por no saber la respuesta.**


	41. Chapter 41

_**Capitulo 41: Un extraño mundo para una peculiar agente**_

 **Soldado Raso de Apoyo Sunset Shimmer**

 **21 de julio del año 990 DDNM**

 **De noche: demasiado nublado para saber la hora exacta**

 **Ciudad actual: desconocida**

Había caminado por algunas horas ya por una calle llena de carretas metálicas y edificios abandonados con alguna capsula alienigena que envolvía a su alrededor de enredaderas antinaturales de color verde a lo que tuviera cerca y aumentado así la leve neblina de color verde que inunda esta ciudad muerta.

Y debe haber luna llena, porque aunque se note que es de noche, el brillo de la luna me ayuda a ver por donde voy.

Que siguiendo la lógica para salir de la ciudad es muy fácil.

Hay edificios viejos o muy altos si estás en el centro de una ciudad, y edificios más nuevos y simples casas en los bordes de esta.

Y en estos momentos eso estoy viendo aquí, como lentamente edificios de 5 pisos, van pasando a ser edificios de sol pisos de alto, y con letreros en algunas de ellas, demostrando que son negocios más modestos.

Pero eso no quita que todo este abandonado.

Y los esqueletos en descomposición de humanos por el camino.

Aunque lo más curioso es que…

Las áreas que rodean las capsulas alienigenas no se ven cuerpos.

Ni siquiera en descomposición ni nada.

Lo que me parece muy raro, conociendo que lo que hacían estas capsulas era atraparte y envolverte en un manto de color verde.

Pero no estoy en la posición y con el equipo necesario para ponerme a analizarlo.

Además, que no es mi trabajo precisamente eso.

En fin.

Lentamente las carretas metálicas empezaron a aminorar su cantidad en la calle que seguía yo, como se acabaron los edificios también, aunque solo por 1km, porque veía más adelante que había ahora algo que podría llamar un barrio residencial llena de simples casas, en vez de edificios de ladrillo como eh estado viendo por el camino

Aunque claro está, puede que haya finalizado los edificios y las casas, haciendo que el lado del derecho este algo parecido a un bosque con arboles más o menos vivos.

Y del lado izquierdo, un cementerio, con solo una muralla baja, que no más me llegaría hasta las rodillas, y con una gran puerta de barras de metal de mi tamaño como su entrada principal.

Y aunque arriba de la puerta, se escribía con tubos de metal el nombre de este lugar.

Era más que obvio que ese lugar, era un cementerio.

Un cementerio donde veía a al menos 2 decenas de humanos de pie…..rondando por allí.

Dejando de lado lo raro que se veía eso

Demostraba que talvez había encontrado humanos vivos de verdad.

Que talvez este era un punto de encuentro que mostraba el diario.

Yo me acerque hacia ellos, no quería decir ninguna palabra, temiendo que me confundieran con un animal raro, al obviamente aun no tener ninguna idea sobre como hablar su idioma.

Pero cuanto más me acercaba.

Veía que algo podría estar mal con estas personas.

Todos tenían puesto ropas elegantes y se las veían rotas y manchadas de barro en muchas partes.

Y eso no es lo peor.

Había una capsula en medio del cementerio, que impregnaba de mucha neblina verde y enredaderas antinaturales cubriendo gran parte del cementerio.

Y cuando llegue a las puertas.

Me di cuenta de que había cometido un grave error…

Muchas de las tumbas estaban abiertas.

Y estás personas…..sus pieles estaban pálidas y brillando levemente de color verde.

Y al estar tan cerca pude ver las caras de algunos, que se les veía sin alma sus miradas, además ellos también me vieron, gritaron de forma gutural como animales salvajes y empezaron a correr hacia mí, todos a la vez con intención obviamente hostil.

Pero allí estaba el dilema…..

Debo disparar o no?

Porque aun son humanos….aunque…todo me grite internamente a que ahora son…..

Son…..

Zombis…

No me había movido ni un milímetro cuando vinieron a atacarme, aún en total crisis sobre si matarlos o no, como 3 de ellos embistieron la reja, aun cerrada para intentar alcanzarme, pero esta estaba cerrada con cadenas.

Pero eso de que sirve cuando lo único que me separan de mí era un muro bajo a los costados de la puerta.

Como los demás "zombis" humanos me rodearon.

Y me empezaron a raspar mi armadura…..con sus dedos que no terminaba en uñas…..terminaban en hueso.

Pero se les rompía a ellos al intentar atravesar mi armadura, en un intento muy vago de hacerme daño.

Aunque el peso de al menos una decena de zombis golpeándome no me iban a dejar en paz y me iban a romper mi mochila a este paso.

Así que me tuve que concentrar para hacer magia.

Y solo cree una burbuja protectora, y la expandí alrededor mía unos metros lanzando a estos humanos "zombis" por todos lados, y así apague mi escudo, para sostener mi arma y tener que si o si poner fin a esto.

Porque lo que sea que este emitiendo esas capsulas verdes alienigenas.

Han revivido a los muertos de este cementerio, aunque no lo quiera admitir.

Son zombis….

Zombis traídos a la vida en contra de su voluntad.

Y lo más justo que puedo hacer en estos momentos es volverlos a eliminar….para que vuelvan a descansar en paz.

Aprovecho que los aturdí un poco al lanzarlos lejos de mí.

Y empiezo a dispararles.

El retroceso se siente mucho más en 2 patas y a pesar de que estoy cerca de ellos, a menos de 3 metros de algunos de ellos, el retroceso del arma me hace fallar algunos tiros.

Ahora si era mala disparando, aquí estoy peor.

Y solo logre eliminar a 5 antes de que se me volvieran a abalanzar y rodear completamente, y eso que había ya vaciado un cargador entero de 30 balas en automatico.

Así que en vez de desperdiciar más munición.

Decidí terminar con esto al dispararles con un rayo concentrado de magia.

Así que reuní un montón de magia en mi mano derecha.

Y empecé a lanzar rayos de energía a todos estos zombis sin fallar.

Porqué después de todo, estoy disparando con mi mano, se donde va a ir el tiro sin problemas.

Así que después de matarlos a todos estos zombis con mis rayos de energía, atravesando sus pechos o su cuello, y no son zombis perse, así que no importa que no les de en la cabeza, aún si se mueren, aunque eso si, desprenden algo parecido a pus, que da todo el asco del mundo.

Pero al final de todo esto…me sentía cansada.

Para cuando en casa esto no debería ni agotarme si quiera.

pero…..aquí esta la cosa.

Esta no es Equestria.

Aquí la magia natural es débil y recargarme de la magia ambiental es bien lenta.

Aunque no esperaba que lo fuera tanto

Que bien que me di cuenta con enemigos menores que con tropas alienigenas en plena batalla.

O esto de verdad me hubiera costado la vida…

En fin….tengo que seguir mi camino.

Que un refugio para poder leer el diario que encontré en paz, aun me aguarda.

*Así que sigue el camino hacia los suburbios como deja una calle llena de cadáveres de zombis, con la armadura cubierta de liquido verde de los zombis*

-..-..-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **10 minutos después….**

Si….realmente es un barrio residencial, porque aquí son simples casas de 2 o un piso repartidas por varias calles. Y en estos momentos estoy llegando a una casa de 2 pisos que ahí en la esquina para entrar a este barrio residencial.

Y aquí ya no hay más neblina de color verde.

Y aquí si se puede ver el cielo nocturno y la luna llena brillando en el cielo, que si es parecida a la nuestra, excepto que aquí, no tiene la silueta del rostro de una unicornio en ella.

Y aunque este fuera de la neblina, las casas por aquí siguen viéndose abandonadas.

Pero los vidrios están intactos y llenos de polvo, el pasto esta crecido y los arboles están vivos y creciendo con normalidad en algunos jardines.

Notándose que esta ciudad no fue abandonada hace mucho tiempo.

Y la única razón de porque la ciudad más atrás estaba tan mal, era por esas capsulas alienigenas que contaminaron el lugar, al parecer.

En fin, ya encontré un refugio.

Me meto en la casa de la esquina.

Es de 2 pisos de madera pintada de color azul.

Y no tengo que forzar la entrada, porque la puerta delantera esta abierta.

Quien sea que vivió aquí, se fue tan rápido que ni le importo dejar la puerta abierta.

Y no se nota reciente.

Como se nota muchas hojas secas y muertas en el interior de la casa.

Y no siento ningún peligro, así que entro a la casa sin problemas.

Tiene una escalera que lleva al segundo piso y un pequeño pasillo que lleva a la cocina, mientras que a la derecha se puede ver que va al comedor por un arco más pequeño, y a la izquierda a la sala, que la puedo ver bien y se ve los sofás de color café y algunas mesitas, con un extraño objeto rectangular al frente del sofá más grande, llenos de polvo y cubierto de telas de araña, más bien, todo el lugar esta así.

Haciendo que en efecto, nadie ha tocado esta casa en años.

Veré en la cocina si dejaron algo…..*cierra la puerta principal detrás de ella*

Las bisagras de la puerta sonaron un poco por la falta de uso, pero se pudo cerrar.

Así que solo me fui a la cocina, donde era algo pequeña, con solo un lado donde estaba toda la alacena y el grifo, y una escoba y recogedor tiradas en el suelo.

Y del otro lado la cocina, la refrigeradora y una puerta que da al patio trasero.

La refrigeradora estaba abierta, llena de polvo y telarañas y solo con cascaras de frutas notablemente masticadas por alimañas que abandonaron esta casa apenas se acabo la comida.

Reviso las alacenas en busca de comida, pero solo encuentro más telarañas.

Nada de comida aquí, y al intentar abrir el grifo en busca de agua, solo sale de el aguas negras por unos pocos segundos y luego nada.

Era de esperarse….no se que conseguía al intentarlo.

La casa parece fácil de defender….si me voy al segundo piso, haciendo que solo hubiera una entrada para llegar hacia mí, como solo un lado de la casa lo cubre la casa contigua a la derecha de esta casa, haciendo que 3 de los 4 lados de la casa haya mucha zona abierta, haciendo que nada me pueda sorprender.

No voy a dormir por ahora…..

Solo voy a quedarme aquí a intentar traducir el diario, para saber donde estoy y donde dirigirme.

Al subir las escaleras, noto 3 habitaciones y 1 baño.

Lo se, porque todas las puertas están abiertas.

Y algo curiosa decido ver una por una.

Primero por la derecha, donde hay una cama para uno al parecer, donde por el color crema de las paredes y la falta de decoraciones, y la falta de decoraciones talvez sea el de visitas…..aunque como veo ropa tirada del armario de la pared de esta habitación y también de algunos muebles, que tienen sus cajones abiertos.

Hace que mi teoría de que se fueron de aquí con prisas.

Sea muy alta.

Voy entonces al siguiente cuarto, que era un baño, donde había el clásico inodoro blanco, el grifo con un pequeño cuadrado con espejo encima de el, abierto, vació de cualquier contenido, y una ducha, con una cortina azul y un papel higienico cubierto de hongos en un lado de la pared.

Mmm…..

Eso me recuerda…..que como voy a ir al baño ahora?

….

Hacer del 1 es sin problemas.

Pero lo segundo…

Con que diablos me limpiare?

Porque en definitivamente no voy a ensuciar mi armadura con la que voy a pasar quien sabe cuanto tiempo puesta.

…

Otra cosa para resolver después…

Voy a la otra habitación, para terminar del lado derecho del segundo piso.

Esta era una habitación con un par de camas, con ambas fundas de color rosa y con algunas imágenes de humanos colgados en las paredes, con también sus prendas esparcidas por todas partes, aunque aquí tiene la peculiaridad que están esparcidos zapatos también.

No como el otro cuarto.

Zapatos que parecen tacones.

Así que…..si, vivían humanas hembras o talvez humanos machos con gustos raros.

O quien sabe, talvez sea algo normal aquí, no hay que juzgar.

Entonces ahora voy a la habitación que es la más grande de todas, que hasta tiene baño propio y un armario en la pared enorme y que está del lado izquierdo de la casa, así que aquí no más me quedare aquí sin problemas.

*cierra la puerta detrás de ella*

Aquí además de la cama matrimonial y unas pequeñas mesitas al lado de estás.

Había 2 ventanas que da una al frente y al lado izquierdo de la casa, como el baño tenía una ventana más chica que da al patio trasero.

Hay un espejo de gran tamaño en un gran mueble con cajones.

Además que también tiene ropa esparcida por todos lados.

Pero muy poca a comparación de las 2 anteriores.

Al parecer aquí si pudieron empacar mejor las cosas que querían llevarse.

La habitación de los padres…

Obviamente.

Oh.

Y algo que no eh visto es algún cuadro o foto colgada en la pared.

Talvez se las llevaron consigo?

Es lo más probable también.

Mmm….*mira al espejo*

Tengo que limpiar la armadura de esta cosa verde…y telarañas que cayeron sobre mi como veía las habitaciones.

Me sacudo con asco las telarañas.

Y se que no debo usar mi magia de más.

Pero….no quiero que me pique una araña o algún bicho venenoso que debe estar oculto entre toda esta suciedad….

Así que….

*Sus manos se ponen a brillar ahora notándose de color de su aura mágica, de color amarillo*

Algo de limpieza mágica rápida no estaría mal….

Entonces ella levanto ambas manos hacia arriba y un pequeño huracán dentro del cuarto empezó a formarse, como todo el polvo y la tierra empezaban a girar alrededor de ella, y poco a poco a concentrarse cerca de sus manos.

Desacomodando toda la habitación y haciendo que la ropa volara también por toda la habitación.

Y las sabanas de la cama también.

Y una vez que todo el polvo y telarañas fue levantado del suelo y quitado de las esquinas.

Yo camine hacia la ventana que da a la calle al frente de la casa y tuve que abrirla con el pie…bueno…tuve que romper la ventana, porque estaba asegurada…

Pero al final, la abrí y expulsé toda la suciedad por la ventana.

Junto a las prendas más ligeras y trozos de vidrio de la ventana que acabo de romper.

Dejando la habitación, aunque con una ventana rota, y la ropa más pesada y sabanas de la cama esparcidas por todos lados y el suelo.

Al menos esta ahora limpia.

Es un hechizo de aspiración.

Que lo aprendí cuando tenía 7, cuando quería averiguar como limpiar mi cuarto con rapidez.

Que…solo es útil si los muebles están fijos en la habitación y no tienes nada valiosa que puedas perder al hacer esto…..

Lo descubrí a la mala…desordenando por completo mi cuarto por completo, dándome así doble trabajo que hacer….

Pero por lo menos…..ya no tenía que limpiar, jejeje.

Y aquí….aquí no importa si dejo esto desordenado.

Al menos si este lugar funciona como mi refugio temporal, mínimo quiero que este limpio y sin arañas como mínimo.

Porque como odio a las arañas…te pican y te matan o te causan una horrible comezón donde te picaron…

No me gusta. *pensó con disgusto como recordaba su odio hacia las arañas*

-"Mmm…."; decía yo como me miraba de nuevo al espejo.

Mi cabello estaba todo revuelto.

Y aunque ya no tenía polvo y telarañas, y algo de lo que sea que esos zombis me salpicaron se habían ido, el viento que se formo cuando saque el polvo fuera de aquí hizo que se secara mucho de esa sustancia verde y se pegara a mi traje.

Mmm….creo que tendré que sacarlo con agua como mínimo.

Quien sabe si esa cosa es contagiosa…..

Aunque ahora recuerdo que el cuerpo de ese humano que encontré se notaba normal y no tenía traje protector alguno y se notaba fresco.

Así que talvez no sea contagiosa.

…

Creo que como mínimo me tendré que lavar esto del traje.

Así que tomo una de las prendas, tiradas que le había quitado hasta el polvo de encima, y me lo lleve al baño privado de este cuarto.

Que se había limpiado también gracias a mi torbellino aspiradora.

Y saque de mi mochila, que debo limpiar también después…..

Una de las botellas que conseguí.

Una transparente que tenía una etiqueta verde.

Así que la abrí…..y como si fuera un volcán, esta estalla en un gran torrente de burbujas.

Una soda transparente?

En serio? *pensó algo fastidiada*

Bueno….*entonces busca otra botella como deja esa de etiqueta verde a un lado y saca ahora una transparente con etiqueta azul*

*la abre*

Mmmm…nada de burbujas.

Ok…a limpiar entonces….

.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-

 **10 minutos raspando suciedad de zombi de la armadura y dejando una bonita playera completamente asquerosa después….**

Listo…*Decía ella toda satisfecha como salía del baño*

Mmm….*Se ve en el espejo del cuarto de nuevo*

Me veo si super intimidante con la armadura negra, y ahora veo mejor el casco y ahora noto que la zona de los ojos se a reducido…..es de esperarse, los humanos tienen ojos más pequeños.

Pero como están tintados no puedo ver como quedo mi cara.

Y el areá donde ahora sería…mi boca.

Tal cual el traje esta en una pequeña protuberancia y termina en un circulo de 4 centimetros de circunferencia, lo que sería el filtro de aire.

 **(Casi como los cascos de ranger de Fallout New Vegas, pero sin el disco en el costado y con los ojos tintados de color negro para que combine con el resto de la armadura, y la pequeña abertura en la cabeza, de donde sale el cabello del usuario)**

Es increíble que la armadura se haya amoldado tan bien en mi nuevo cuerpo.

Que no siento ninguna molestia.

….

Más bien…

Quiero ver como es mi cuerpo humano. *pensó con curiosidad como se empieza a quitar la armadura hasta quedar completamente desnuda*

 **(Porque los ponys andan desnudos, y no les aparecerá ropa de la nada, dahhh)**

Mmm….mi cabello siga igual de largo y lacio…

Y debo decir que mi rostro con ahora mi nariz pequeña, y manteniendo el mismo color de ojos no esta nada mal la verdad.

No tengo pelo en ninguna otra parte…..ah….un poco no más en mi pelvis, pero es corto y nada abundante, además que mi tez es rosada….o como según explica en el libro de Starwill, de tez blanca.

Se nota lo que eh estado ejercitando como noto algo de musculatura en mis brazos, mi abdomen bien marcado y en especial mis piernas que se notan fuertes.

No tanto como un pony tierra macho.

Pero se nota que eh estado entrenando no más y que como humana se nota más.

Gracias a que no tenemos pelo que lo cubra

Oh, y mis glándulas mamarias están en mi pecho como lo supuse, y son 2….del tamaño de 2 melones medianos, y bien firmes.

Casi tan grandes como una yegua embarazada de gemelos lo llega a tener.

Pero…..acaso el pecho de una hembra humana es tan grande sin estar embarazada?

…..

Mmm…ya lo averiguare más tarde.

Porque ahora que estoy sin nada puesto, siento el viento fresco venir de afuera.

No es helada.

Solo hace que este ambiente este fresco.

Porque eso no note.

Hace calor aquí en esta zona, como estaba sudando un poco apenas estoy sin la armadura.

Creo que mejor me pongo mi traje no más.

Para no perder agua por estar sudando y estar fresca gracias a la refrigeración mágica de la armadura.

Aunque me mantendré sin casco por un rato.

Para poder beber y comer los suministros que conseguí.

*como se pone a sacar las golosinas y las gaseosas que consiguió y lo pone en la cama*

 **(El como se ve Sunset, sin basarse en como se ve en EG, y basarse en un modelo de fanart bien echo de ella como humana aquí: ncmares/art/Joke-s-On-You-568985041)**

 **(Y si no funciona el link, búsquela en Google imágenes así:** _ **sunset shimmer joke on you deviantart)**_

-..-..-.-..-.-..-

 **Otros 10 min después….**

Los que eran las papas estaban pasadas, los chocolates y caramelos se pusieron agrios y lo único decente era esa bebida transparente con etiqueta verde.

 **(O sea, una Sprite)**

Tenía un sabor peculiar, y es lo que me permitió bajar todos esos caramelos y papas pasados de su tiempo de caducidad.

Me llene de comer y beber eso.

Y aun me sobra algunos paquetes y botellas más en mi mochila.

Pero no puedo vivir de caramelos pasados y sodas.

Tendré que buscar verdadera comida.

Y eso será en las afueras de este barrio residencial, talvez haya una granja cercana donde haya frutas o verduras frescas por lo menos.

Aunque eso si, no me importaría seguir bebiendo esta gaseosa en el camino. *pensaba ella como se ponía a beber su 3era botella de gaseosa*

Ok….creo que ahora podría intentar descifrar este diario…..

 ***sonido de motor a reacción aproximándose***

Mmm…

Que es ese ruido? *me pregunte confundida como me aproxime a la ventana rota*

Y lo que veo es llegar una extraña nave rectangular, que tiene 4 propulsores en cada esquina de la nave, pequeñas a comparación de la que tiene la nave que tenemos capturada en casa, y que se mueven para apuntar hacia abajo para mantenerse suspendida encima de la calle enfrente de la casa.

Y de esta nave extraña, se abren como si fueran puertas sus costados, y veo de el bajar a humanos con armaduras completas como la mía, pero que solo dejan ver las bocas.

Bajan saltando como si nada esos 2 pisos de altura a la calle donde esta suspendido su nave.

Unos 5 humanos, 4 de ellos usan una armadura negra y uno lleva una con toques de color rojo, sus armaduras se notan voluminosas, y los 5 llevan consigo voluminosos fusiles.

Ok….ahora esta es la cosa…..

Son de los de la resistencia o los humanos traidores que vendieron a los únicos que se resistían al ataque alienigena?

Lo averigüé demasiado pronto como el de rojo me apunto y grito algo como me había visto y me apuntaba con un dedo.

Como 2 humanos armados que tenía a su lado se vinieron corriendo hacia la casa corriendo, como los otros 2 se quedaron afuera y se quedaron apuntando con sus armas hacia mí desde el medio de la calle.

Ok, son de los malos.

Así que antes que esos dispararan me tuve que tirar al suelo cerca de la cama y estar de espaldas como las balas rompían parte de la pared y del techo al impactar, causando agujeros enormes en ellos, mostrando que lo que sea que disparaban, era muy potente.

Y usando mi magia traje a mis brazos de vuelta mi rifle y apunté hacia la puerta del cuarto, pero no tenía vista desde el suelo como la cama me tapaba.

Además no había tiempo para colocarme el casco.

Como escuchaba a esos humanos traidores patear la puerta de abajo y entrar corriendo dentro de la casa.

Como yo me arrastre en el suelo para poder tener visión de la puerta del cuarto, y apuntaba en diagonal hacia la puerta como los escuche subir las escaleras ya, y apenas uno pateo la puerta para entrar rápidamente.

Al primero que entro dispare una salva de 3 disparos.

Las balas atravesándole el pecho por completo, sus armaduras no eran rival para las balas echas de su mismo material de sus naves alienigenas.

Cayendo muerto en el suelo de la habitación, dando un alarido de dolor cuando cayó.

El otro no entro como sin ver donde estoy de verdad, solo disparo a través de la pared a donde pensó que estaba.

Que la dirección era la correcta.

Pero disparaba en diagonal desde el pasillo, ósea hacia mí y en ningún momento se le ocurrió que disparaba tumbada en el suelo como veía los proyectiles pasar y hacer agujeros en la pared.

Eso hizo que revelara más o menos donde estaba y dispare de forma automática hacia ese lugar.

Terminando de destrozar más la pared.

Y me detuvo solo un segundo después cuando escuche su alarido agónico de dolor.

Al parar, no escuche ni un paso más.

Así que aproveche para tomar mi mochila con mi magia para agarrar una granada y lanzárselas a los que estaban afuera.

Pero cuando apenas tuve mi mochila encima de mí.

Desde la ventana algo vino…

Era una granada que cayó encima de la cama…la vi pasar pero la vi demasiado tarde no tuve tiempo de agarrarla con mi magia para devolvérselas.

Y por instinto cree un escudo en forma de burbuja alrededor mío, y me concentre para soportar el impacto de su poder explosivo usando una mano, mientras con la otra me aferraba la mochila con todas mis fuerzas.

Y fue solo 2 segundos que paso en cámara lenta.

Como la granada exploto.

Llevándose a la habitación entera con ella…destruyendo las paredes que dan a ambas calles, parte del techo y el suelo.

Haciéndome caer a la planta baja, sobre las sillas de la mesa del comedor.

Que rompí al menos 2 sillas cuando caí encima de ellas.

La cama y mi escudo mágico soportaron la explosión y la caída.

Y mantuve el escudo hasta caer al suelo.

Pero el solo haber mantenido ese escudo lo suficientemente fuerte para haber soportado todo eso me había drenado mucha magia.

Pero aun sin causarme fatiga por falta de magia.

Aun podía usar uno o 2 hechizos fuertes antes de sentir la fatiga.

En fin, al caer había caído de pecho, pero aun sosteniendo con una mano la mochila, saque con rapidez una granada.

Que seguía teniendo el mismo diseño, bolas de metal con una pieza metálica que es el seguro, que la abres como si fuera una lata. Y que explota a los 5 segundos.

Le quite el seguro, conté hasta 2 para lanzarla y al ver que las ventanas estaban destrozadas de la planta baja y un poco de polvo aun cubriéndome.

La lance la granada hacia afuera, donde estaban aun los 3 restantes humanos malos, que esperaban que la explosión y destrucción parcial de la casa me hubiera matado.

Y yo sabía que tan potentes eran esas granadas, así que me cree un escudo de nuevo rápidamente alrededor mío como me puse en posición fetal protegiendo la mochila con mi cuerpo.

Como la granada de alto poder explosivo.

Hizo honor a su nombre y exploto con tal potencia, que destrozo

Ya parte de la pared del frente de la casa del área del comedor, lanzó algunas sillas del comedor que estaban cerca de esa pared hacia más adentro de la casa, pero echas pedazos.

Como la casa tembló un poco, haciendo caer más partes del ya destrozado techo, que había causado la granada de ellos.

Entonces.

Cuando dejo de temblar la casa.

Me levanté, con mi rifle en ambas manos, apuntando hacia el frente, como no escuchaba nuevos ruidos, así que también aproveche y me puse rápidamente la mochila.

Sali de frente a la calle, como ya no había pared.

Y pude ver la vereda donde cayo la granada, destrozo por completo la piedra de la vereda y parte de la calle, causando un pequeño cráter de 2 metros de diámetro, además de ceniza a su alrededor.

Y claro, los otros 3 soldados que había aquí afuera.

Vi sus cuerpos que habían volado hasta el jardín del frente.

Me apresure a confirmar si estaban muertos, y cuando llegue hacia ellos.

Pude ver que los 2 soldados con armadura negra eran los que habían salido volando más lejos, pero al parecer porque de seguro estaban más cerca de la zona de la explosión, porque además de ver como sus extremidades estaban volteados en angulos antinaturales, estaba todo el frente de sus cuerpos destrozados, sus armaduras habían sido destruidas en todo el frente y solo era un manojo de carne y sangre todo el frente de ellos.

Haciendo sus rostros completamente irreconocibles.

Pero lo que capto mi atención…era el de la armadura roja.

Que debe ser el capitán, este estaba más cerca de la zona de la explosión, tirado en el suelo.

Dando alusión de que aunque recibió la explosión, no fue tan a quemarropa como los que le acompañaban.

Al ver su casco roto, pero el resto de la armadura estaba magullada nada más, como solo la explosión lo único que hizo fue arrojarlo al suelo, y hacer que su arma volará lejos de su alcance.

Y solo lo había dejado inconsciente como lo escuchaba respirar.

*suspiro*

Ok.

4 bajas y un enemigo inconsciente….

No esta nada mal.

Pero…

No veo ninguna señal de la nave que los trajo.

Debió solo haberlos soltado e ir a por más.

…..

Ya no es para nada seguro quedarme aquí…

Mejor voy a buscar mi casco y luego intento sacarle algo de información a este humano.

Información en forma de hacerle el hechizo de traducción para así poder hablar su idioma de una vez.

Para así evitar situaciones incomodas en caso de encontrarme con otros humanos.

Me regreso a los restos de la casa, para buscar donde está mi casco.

Y a pesar de que muchos de los restos están destrozados al ser una casa de madera, con muebles de madera.

Un casco de color negro sobresale fácilmente.

Y lo encontré tirado en la planta baja, en el suelo, cerca de los restos destrozados de las sillas y la pared al fondo del comedor.

El casco a pesar de algunos raspones y el cristal de los ojos un poco resquebrajado su lado derecho, pero por fuera.

Parece estar bien para usar.

Así que voy con ese capitán de este escuadrón humano enemigo.

Que aún sique tirado inconsciente en la calle.

Así que, primero le tengo que quitar el casco, por si este es anti magia.

Y al quitarle el casco semi roto, noto enseguida que quien sea que sean estos…

No son humanos.

No se parecen a los dibujos del diario, ni al humano muerto que vi al llegar a este mundo.

Este tiene la cara muy rara, casi como si fuera reptiliana, pero aun tiene la piel rosada como la de cualquier humano.

….

Esto deben ser los primeros experimentos que estos aliens hacen en humanos.

En un intento de buscar a su espécimen perfecto.

Ahora esta es la cosa…mantendrán el mismo idioma humano?

Porque la única razón de porque no se le hizo un hechizo de traducción a Viper era porque no se sabía si la magia normal le haría daño o que tan susceptible sería a este.

Pero para cuando se supo que no le hacía daño, ya sabía nuestro idioma y ella nos enseño lo poco que sabía del idioma alienigena de sus captores.

Mmm…..solo hay una forma de averiguarlo…

Pongo mi rifle de vuelta a mi espalda

Preparo ambas manos para hacer el hechizo y pongo ambas manos en los costados de su cabeza.

Como hago el hechizo….

Y lo que obtengo…..es 10 veces mejor de lo que hubiera esperado.

Varios idiomas de este mundo, los principales, que se hacen llamar, ingles, español, japonés, ruso, alemán, francés y chino mandarín….….además incluyendo el alienigena….pero mi garganta humana no esta echa para reproducirlos…..pero al menos lo esta para comprenderlo.

En mi cabeza se llena toda esta amalgama de letras y frases.

Que estoy luchando si quiera para acomodarlos en mi cabeza.

Pero lo más extraño de todo.

Es que no todos estos idiomas lo estoy sacando de esta hibrido humano alien.

Siento que viene de otro lugar….como si viniera de la fuente de una gran mente colmena que talvez comparten estos aliens.

Pero no puedo detener ese flujo de palabras, frases y hasta forma de escribir las lenguas humanas.

Que ahora veo porque el hechizo de traducción antes en nuestro planeta y luego con los humanos de este mundo cuando Starwiil vino aquí, solo nos ayudaba a entender y al hablar.

Todos los casos muestran que hicieron la tradución siempre a aldeanos analfabetas.

Que ni sabían escribir su propio nombre.

Ahora comprendo sus palabras…..se los que dicen ahora las palabras escritas hasta en esos idiomas.

Pero me esta empezando a arder la cabeza.

Tanta información en tan poco tiempo.

Demasiada…*pensó sorprendida como no nota que le esta sangrando la nariz*

Mucha para ajustarse de una vez…*pensó queriendo parar pero no podía como le sangro más profusamente la nariz*

Hasta que la conexión con la mente colmena, se cortó definitivamente.

Haciendo que el hechizo terminara por las buenas.

Como la sobrecargamental y ese hechizo haciendo que le diera fatiga mágica.

Me hizo caer arrodillada al suelo.

Y sin mucho que pudiera hacer.

Caí del cansancio al suelo, como todo se me fue a negro.

Cayendo inconsciente y a merced de cualquier refuerzo que estos aliens planearan enviar al no recibir señal de estos.

Y eso que el hechizo solo duro que….15 segundos….

(Pero una vez que Sunset cayo inconsciente al lado del capitán no humano, este despertó de golpe gracias a la sacudida mental que fue al finalizar el hechizo de traducción, y en vez de matarla…..sabiendo el que se avecinaba….la saco de allí….)

.-….-..-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-

 **Varias horas después…..**

 **En un lugar muy diferente…..**

*pájaros cantando a la distancia*

Mmm…

*le empieza a dar en la cara una luz*

Mmm…..que…pero que paso…..*se preguntaba ella mentalmente como empezaba recién a abrir los ojos*

Me duele demasiado la cabeza…..*piensa eso como se soba la cabeza y tenía media nublada la vista, como se sentaba en donde sea que ella estuviera*

-"Veo que despertaste….."; decía una voz que sonaba ronca….pero femenina al frente de mí.

Me froto mucho los ojos como solo veo una figura delante de mí.

Y una vez termino de frotarme los ojos y ajustarme a la luz del sol.

Veo 2 cosas.

1.

Estoy en medio de un bosque, con el sol iluminando parcialmente el lugar, como si recién estuviera amaneciendo.

Y 2…..

Veo al alien que deje inconsciente, frente a mí…y creo que el es el que me acaba de hablar, sentada en un tronco tirado, no tenía su casco puesto, y ahora podía ver además de unos moretones formándose en su rostro, sus ojos eran muy raros, como los de los cabezones, pero más pequeños, como para que quepa en un cráneo humano, además, ella era calva.

Ok…me duele mucho la cabeza como para hacer magia….y no veo mi arma por ningún lado, así que lo único que me queda…..

Es contestarle.

Porque creo que si me quisiera muerta…

Pues…ya lo estaría.

-"Si….desperté…."; decía yo muy confundida por esta extraña situación en el que estábamos.

-"Ok….eso es la señal para que me vaya…."; decía ese alien….que ahora se que es hembra…se estaba levantando.

-"Espera….porque me has salvado…?", pregunto confundida.

-"Porque tu me salvaste a mí….haciendo que estemos a mano"; decía toda seria ese alienigena como se levantaba ya, como tomaba su rifle que lo tenía apoyado atrás del tronco.

Que como su armadura es muy voluminosa, no se distingue si de verdad es macho u hembra.

-"Pero me querías matar….que te hizo cambiar de opinión…?"; pregunte confundida como me levante con torpeza, para intentar evitar que se vaya.

-"Lo que sea que me hiciste…me hizo salirme del control de los ancianos, concediéndome la libertad, además….yo no era la que quería matarte…eran ordenes de los ancianos"; decía ella toda seria como se estaba por marchar.

-"Espera….ancianos…..de que estás hablando?"; pregunto yo aún más confundida.

-"Eres una humana…..y no sabes quienes son los ancianos?"; pregunto ahora confundida este alien.

-"No lo soy, más bien, soy un alien que acaba de llegar a este mundo, y te estoy contando esto porque quiero respuestas, y si soy honesta contigo, quiero que lo seas conmigo"; decía yo con rapidez.

Además, espero que no haya cometido tremenda estupidez diciéndole esto.

-"Mmm…..eso explica porque nos mandaron aquí…", decía esa alien toda pensativa como ya se había quedado quieta.

-"Que?"; pregunto yo sorprendida.

No me digas que…..

-"Los ancianos, detectaron un estallido de energía, de un tipo de poder que les tiene extremo fascinados, no sabemos porque, pero solo lo detectaron por un segundo y luego se apagó, sin poder detectar su ubicación, pero luego, varias horas después de ese estallido de energía, sintieron una leve elevación de energía parecida a la del estallido, pero duró lo suficiente como para poder intentar ubicarlo, pero se apagó antes de encontrar el lugar exacto, entonces, sucedió otra aparición de esa peculiar aumento de energía, y con esa tercera aparición, se termino de encontrar la ubicación…esa casa…..nuestro objetivo…asesinar a quien sea que veamos allí, pero sin usar muchos explosivos, para recuperar tanta muestra como sea posible" decía esa alien toda seria.

Rayos…*pensó frustrada*

Debo usar la magia mucho menos.

Y solo en emergencias.

Si estos aliens pueden detectar mi magia en este mundo.

Aunque es más que obvio, tan débil es su campo mágico, que ver quien lo usa en este mundo, debe resaltar enormemente.

Ahora…..tengo otra duda.

-"Quienes son los ancianos?"; pregunto yo.

-"Son los lideres de los aliens que vinieron hace 3 años y conquistaron el planeta, sus delegados los etéreos maestros, fueron los que hablaron en su nombre"; decía ella toda seri.

-"Espera….me dices que los lideres de los alienigenas…están en este planeta?!"; pregunto sorprendida y sonriendo enormemente toda esperanzada.

-"Si"; ella respondió sin emociones, mirándome extrañada por estar sonriendo.

-"Y sabes donde están?", pregunto yo esperanzada.

Porque si están aquí, averigüé donde están, y logra mi padre rescatarme, juntos podríamos ir a su guarida y aniquilarlos de una vez y para siempre.

-"No….era una simple soldado de Advent que apenas sabía que había más allá de las fronteras de las zonas habitadas del este de los USA"; decía sin ninguna emoción, al parecer no gustándole recordar eso.

-"Espera…Advent…..eh…..creo que mejor me dices todo lo que sepas ahora mismo, porque en estos momentos, estoy perdida con algunas cosas que me dices, como…..que es un USA"; decía yo toda seria.

-"Mmmm…esta bien…porque hasta yo reconozco que solo salvarte no fue suficiente para pagar mi deuda"; decía ella toda seria y algo noble.

-"Si, pero empieza diciéndome cual es tu nombre?"; pregunto yo.

-"Mmm….llámame Betos", decía ella toda pensativa.

-"De acuerdo Betos, quiero saber, que paso desde los que alienigenas ganaron aquí"; decía yo ahora seria.

-"Lo poco que se, es que los aliens habían dado la excusa de que ellos habían sido las victimas en todo esto, que solo atacaban en legitima defensa, porque los humanos los atacaron primero, y que ellos venían para compartir tecnología y el bienestar universal"; decía ella.

-"Una enorme mentira"; decía yo con enfado, pero hacia los aliens.

-"Si, pero no fueron solo con palabras para demostrar que venían en paz, porque vinieron con tecnología para limpiar el aire, el agua, la tierra, aumentar la esperanza de vida, acabar con todas las enfermedades y en especial….traer la paz mundial al unir a todas las naciones en una, bajo la tutela de los ancianos, siendo los lideres mundiales solo lideres de su zona que respondían directamente ante los ancianos", decía ella toda seria.

-"No creo que todos los humanos se hayan tragado eso", decía yo incrédula.

-"No lo hicieron, durante el primer año hubo muchas revueltas, donde mandaron a las Vipers a controlar los disturbios, donde gracias a su veneno incapacitante, no hubo tantos muertos…..solo arrestados…que eran los que serían mandados a centros de investigación para servir de conejillos de indias para las investigaciones alienigenas….pero, los aliens para demostrar que "respetaban" a los humanos, porque las revueltas en el mundo no paraban a pesar de la enorme desventaja tecnología y numérica que tenían los aliens contra los humanos, los ancianos dividieron el mundo en zonas tan enormes como países enteros, y todo lo que estuviera fuera de esa zona, sería para los humanos disidentes, lo que estuvieran dentro de sus zonas, se les daría todos los beneficios que trajeron los aliens, más la modernización de sus ciudades y pueblos"; decía ella toda seria.

-"Y la gente acepto la idea?"; pregunto yo.

-"Si….más que nada…..porque no tenían opción…..….eran gente que había vivido en carne propia lo que los aliens podían hacer o familiares de los militares que lucharon contra los alienigenas que no volvieron a casa….y no querían estar cerca de los aliens", decía ella con pesar.

-"Y….los dejaron en paz los aliens?"; pregunto yo con curiosidad.

-"Si….más que nada porque la cantidad de humanos que se capturo durante el primer año era más que suficiente para los experimentos que los ancianos tenían en mente para los humanos", decía ella con pesar.

Por todos los cielos….

-"El segundo año fue más calmado, las zonas tenían en su frontera el grueso de las patrullas alienigenas para evitar que cualquiera de los disidentes humanos intente escapar de los territorios controlados por ADVENT, que es el nombre que se le dio al nuevo gobierno mundial, y las zonas libres de ADVENT, vivieron en paz…hasta el tercer año", decía ella con pesar.

-"Porque…..que paso el tercer año?", pregunto yo.

-"Nosotros nacimos…..fruto de la experimentación genética…y la hibridación entre humanos, y sectoides (los cabezones), más fuertes, agiles y rápidos, además de cada vez más sensibles a la sionica, con cada lote que sale de nosotros…prueban diferentes combinaciones y nos sacan por millares para ver si pueden crear al hibrido perfecto, listos para servirlos….y con conocimiento limitado nos sacan afuera a mantener el ordenen las calles y controlar las fronteras, manteniendo la paz, y en los últimos meses…ir fuera de los territorios de ADVENT y capturar tantos humanos como fuera posible, no necesariamente…vivos….", decía ella con pesar

Que horrible….

Pero….

-"Oye…..que es psionica?"; pregunto yo confundida.

-"Es lo que los etéreos y sectoides en menor medida poseen, ese poder de manifestar energía con la mente"; decía Betos.

Así que…le dicen psionica a la magia negra?

Interesante….

-"Pero espera….eso quiere decir que solo tienes meses de haber nacido?"; pregunto yo confundida.

Ella solo asintió.

-"Si, lo poco que sabemos es por la red psionica de los ancianos, que nos enseñaron lo mínimo que necesitamos saber sobre el territorio donde estamos y el idioma local, y se acabó, luchar….luchar es algo que alguien dentro de la red nos controlar para hacer…..nos guía en la batalla por completo, haciendo que seamos victoriosos la mayoría de las veces", decía ella con seriedad.

-"Y…ese comandante debe ser muy bueno…."; comentaba yo sin mucha emoción.

-"Si, pero…aunque no lo creas….ese comandante es el que nos intenta dar moral…que lo que hacemos esta mal…..que debemos levantarnos en contra de los ancianos…..pero los ancianos controlan la red…..y evitan estos intentos del comandante para sublevarnos….pero la duda ya esta plantada, y solo se necesita un empujón para liberarnos de la red, no por nada se esta queriendo implementar un chip para evitar la corrupción de los nuestros"; decía ella con pesar al final.

-"Pero…..no sería más fácil eliminar ese comandante y poner a otro?"; pregunto yo confundida.

-"Si…..pero, solo porque bajo su mando sus operaciones tienen una tasa de éxito muy grande es porque lo conservan, haciendo que valga la pena el riesgo", decía ella.

mmmmm…..un potencial aliado.

Me agrada.

-"Y…..conoces alguna celula de la resistencia que sea lo suficiente fuerte o organizada?"; pregunto yo esperanzada.

-"No…..porque si lo supiéramos, ya hubiéramos ido a aplacarla enseguida"; decía ella con pesar.

Mmmmm….

-"Pero si hay asentamientos con humanos fuertemente armados, donde si no vale la pena el riesgo enviarnos….aún"; dijo ella con pesar.

-"Oh…y sabes uno cercano?"; pregunto esperanzada.

-"Si…al menos conozco este continente….y está más al sur de aquí, siguiendo la costa hasta llegar a la península de Florida"; decía ella apuntando a lo que debe ser el sur.

-"Oh….y Florida es la zona sur de Inglaterra?"; pregunto yo.

-"No…..Inglaterra está en otro continente…..estamos en America, más precisamente a 50km al sur de la zona del este de los USA controlados por ADVENT", decía ella media confundida cuando le pregunte eso.

O sea…..vendieron la piedra caliza que había Inglaterra para hacer la estatua del caballo a este país?

Que curioso…..

-"Pero, si no te importa, quiero hacerte yo una pregunta"; decía ella con calma.

-"Si, puedes hacerlo", decía yo con calma igual.

-"Porque estás aquí?"; pregunto ella.

-"Solo veníamos a explorar este mundo, para ver como ayudar a los humanos a luchar contra los aliens, porque de donde vengo, los pudimos rechazar a los alienigenas, pero al final, el portal con que me teletransporte falló…..y estoy atrapada aca, y lo que me queda por hacer es solo explorar y sobrevivir hasta que me rescaten", decía yo con pesar.

Lo que me hace recordar.

-"Oye…y porque la ciudad en la que estaba…estaba así de contaminada?"; pregunto yo confundida.

-"Porque los alienigenas son unos tramposos, y no limpiaron las ciudades que atacaron y que están fuera de las que serían las zonas controladas por ellos, y sabían que los efectos de las capsulas con el envolvente para atrapar personas, al degradarse envenena todo, y el efecto secundario para los que inhalan demasiado de eso, es….pues revivir a los muertos….además de hacer inhabitable una zona, y dejan ciudades así para evitar que los humanos que no aceptaron quedarse con ellos, tengan menos opciones de lugares donde quedarse.", decía ella con pesar.

Malditos mal nacidos. *pensó con enfado*

-"Y tienes alguna otra pregunta?"; pregunto ella.

-"No…al menos que sepas la historia de este país antes de la guerra contra los aliens?", pregunto yo.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-"No, solo sabemos lo que paso desde el año 1 desde que comenzaron los aliens a liderar en este mundo"; contesto ella.

-"Ahora…..que vas a hacer?"; pregunto yo confundida.

-"Voy a encontrar un lugar secreto donde asentarme, reunir recursos y una vez lo encuentre, empezar a ayudar a otros como yo, que de alguna manera salgan del control de ADVENT, y una vez seamos muchos, intentar dar una pelea contra ADVENT, y que paguen por lo que han hecho"; decía ella toda seria.

-"No quieres ayuda con eso?"; pregunto yo toda amable.

Porque además, yo también voy a hacer eso, solo que voy a explorar mucho más.

-"No, los ancianos están listos para mandar escuadrones de asalto a donde sea que detecten tus poderes, haciendo que tu seas una diana andante…..y lo siento, pero quiero mantenerme en la sombra el mayor tiempo que pueda"; decía ella toda seria, pero me tendía la mano.

-"Pero siempre serás bienvenida en donde sea que me asiente….."; decía la alienigena como yo le estrechaba la mano, con mucha torpeza, porque era esto nuevo para mí.

-"Si que se nota que no eres de este mundo"; comentaba ella como ahora sonreía levemente y dejaba de estrecharme la mano

Como yo me sonrojaba un poco por el torpe estrechamiento de manos.

-"Nos vemos entonces, y suerte con tu misión"; decía ella con una leve sonrisa como se iba caminando hacia el oeste.

-"Gracias, igualmente", decía yo como me despedía con la mano, agitándola.

Como ella hizo lo mismo, como me miro de reojo, antes de seguir recto caminando en este bosque.

….

Ahora, creo que es hora de hacer una lista de cosas que hacer…..

Ok.

Nueva lista de cosas por hacer a futuro…..

1.-Encontrar el escondite de los ancianos.

2.-Encontrar donde esta ese comandante de los alienigenas y ayudarlo a sublevar a las tropas de ADVENT en contra de sus amos si es que puedo.

3.- Ir hacia el asentamiento humano en Florida para averiguar más sobre su gente.

4.-Seguir explorando en busca de células de la resistencia.

5.-Esperar a que me rescaten.

Mmmmmm…

6.-No morir…obviamente.

Listo.

Eso es todo.

A corto plazo lo de siempre al parecer.

Buscar agua, comida y refugio…

Pero esta vez…..me resignaré a lo que encuentre y no usare magia al menos que sea para algo de vida o muerte.

Y ahora que lo pienso….

Ya que estoy al sur de la ciudad muerta.

Segura de que no vendrá tropas de Advent a mi posición.

Puedo escribirle a mi padre todo lo que me eh enterado…

Mmmm…..

Me va a tomar un tiempo escribir todo lo que se…pero no importa, tengo que registrarlo todo en algo antes de que se me olvide.

*piensa ella como busca en su mochila su diario para comunicarse con su padre para empezar a escribir como su fue su extraño y peculiar primer día en la tierra*

.-…-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-…-..-.-

 **UFFFFFFFFF**

 **Por fin los capítulos vuelven a ser algo largos.**

 **Jejeje.**

 **Y con algo de acción.**

 **-"Si, me agrado que por fin hubiera algo de acción, y nuestra Sunset se defendiera bien"; decía Seras algo alegre por ello.**

 **-"A mi igual, después de todo, ella es muy capaz de hacerlo"; decía yo el autor todo sonriente, "Después de todo ella es hábil mágicamente y reacciona con rapidez a las cosas"**

 **-"Lo se, aunque eres una rata, porque justo su mejor habilidad…no lo puede usar cuando quiera…."; decía Seras no enojada, sino interesada, "Que pillin eres, jeje"; decía ella toda burlona.**

 **-"Bueno, al menos sigue siendo una hábil soldado…..que ahora sabe muchos idiomas", decía yo con una sonrisa.**

 **-"Si, jejeje, que ese hechizo de traducción no funcionara completamente antes porque lo probaban con puros analfabetas me mato de risa, jejeje"; decía ella toda burlona.**

 **-"Lo cual si tiene algo de lógica….en la antigüedad no muchos sabían leer o escribir"; decía yo el autor como todo un cerebrito.**

 **-"Pues sí, sálvate en tu lógica cerebrito, jeje"; decía ella toda burlona.**

 **-"Así soy yo"; dije yo con una sonrisa.**

 **-"OH, y por fin hay señales de mi amiga eh…..yo ya se cual personaje nuevo es, no me puedes engañar"; decía ella con una sonrisa triunfante.**

 **-"Y no te lo confirmare o negaré….porque sería spoiler"; decía yo el autor.**

 **-"Pues bien, no me importa, ahora se que ya esta apareciendo, y me gusta"; decía ella toda sonriente.**

 **-"Y buen detalle con el nombre de Betos, jeje, no quiero spoilear…..pero los que hayan jugado el juego sabrán de que hablo"; decía Seras.**

 **-"Y…..Seras…ya que eres conocedora de dimensiones…hay uno donde la trama de XCOM haya pasado?"; pregunto yo con curiosidad.**

 **-"De echo sí…..en 5 la verdad, donde de las 5, 2 los humanos ganaron", decía ella sonriente.**

 **-"Y has ido en persona allí?", pregunto yo con curiosidad.**

 **-"No…..solo se que existen….pero ahora me dieron ganas de verlos, jeje"; decía ella toda burlona.**

 **-"Pues suerte con ello"; decía yo sonriente**

 **Ok chicos y chicas que leen esto, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, y nos vemos para el siguiente capitulo…..**

 **-"Hey, aun no me voy….y yo seré el que me despida"; decía Seras algo gruñona por dejarla de lado de repente.**

 **-"Así que pues en que iba el autor….ahhh, sí, chicos y chicas que leen estas locuras, no se olviden de comentar, y pues eso, dar like no, porque esto no es youtube, jejeje, pero si pueden poner esta historia en favorito y seguir leyendo estas locuras, jejeje, y pues que disfruten de la semana que tienen y pues…..no se….sigan durmiendo hasta tarde si siguen en vacaciones, jaja"; decía ella toda burlona.**

 **Lo que ella dijo, jejej.**


	42. Chapter 42

_**Capitulo 42: Humanos por fin.**_

 **Soldado de Apoyo Sunset Shimmer**

 **22 de julio del año 990 DDNM**

 **A 50 km de la zona del Este de los USA.**

 **De día…..**

OK…le acabo de contar toda mi experiencia y lo que me dijo Betos a mi padre.

Y no respondió nada mientras le escribía.

Y ahora, solo estoy esperando su respuesta. *pensaba eso como estaba sentada en un tronco caído, con el diario entre sus piernas, y un lápiz en su mano*

Que ya le ha tomado buen rato.

Aunque, si esto lo que me acaba de decir Betos, apenas lo estoy procesando.

No me imagino como lo estará tomando papa. *piensa eso como siente ya mucha sed*

….

Mejor tomo algo…..mientras espero.

*va a su bolsa y saca una de las botellas de etiqueta verde*

-"Sprite…..…así que asi se llama esta bebida carbonatada…."; decía yo con curiosidad al ya poder leer la etiqueta.

Espera…

Ya puedo leer lenguaje humano.

Mientras espero, aprovecho y veo el libro del humano muerto…..*pensó para si misma, como abrió la botella y se bebía el contenido con una mano, mientras buscaba en su mochila ese otro diario*

Ok….veamos que tenemos aquí…*abre el diario del superviviente muerto en la última pagina y empieza a leer, como pone el diario de comunicación con Equestria, a un lado*

" _19 de julio del 2019"_

" _Esta es mi última anotación….desde que hace unas horas me separe de mi grupo por una horda de estos muertos vivientes cuando buscábamos suministros…me lograron los malditos herir en una pierna izquierda, en la zona del muslo…..un corte pequeño…..tan insignificante que no me impidió seguir huyendo de ellos…..y cuando los perdí después de una hora…me revise la pierna para ver que tan grave era, y me di cuenta que el corte…estaba poniéndose verde…..tal cual pus de los zombis y toda mi pierna estaba palida, junto con la parte baja de mi abdomen…ya no podía apuntarla para evitar que se esparciera…ya era muy tarde…pensaba que como era un corte muy pequeño…no se infectaría…..pero me equivoque….no se si porque estos zombis son infecciosos o el ambiente mismo infecta las heridas abiertas….no me importa cual sea a este punto…de todas formas ya estoy muerto….pero no voy a ser parte de estas hordas…no voy a ser uno de ellos…..y si alguien encuentra este diario….por favor, espero que sea al lado de mi cadáver…..y no mientras te intente comer estando como un zombi…";_ decía eso en su última página de ese diario.

Oh….esa herida en su pecho….se quito la vida….pero al parecer no tuvo el valor de hacerlo en la cabeza…..*pensó con tristeza*

No tengo que tomármelo a la ligera estos zombis entonces….*pensó con algo de miedo*

Y….parece que compartíamos los días…..y el mes…pero no el año, que curioso.*pensó algo intrigada por ese dato*

*el libro vibraba*

Oh, ya respondió. *pensó ya más animada*

 _-"Hija, realmente estoy sorprendido por todo lo que averiguaste en el poco tiempo en que estuviste allí, además, lograste confirmar la teoría de la Dra. Heart en un día, y eso te lo agradece…..lo se, porque ella, al igual que el profesor Mind están a mi lado, y leimos cada palabra de lo que escribiste…"_ ,

Oh…..

 _-"…y estuvimos pensándolo y discutiendo lo que acabas de decir sobre como esta el mundo…..y….seguir intentando averiguar como reparar el portal ahora mismo, sería una perdida de tiempo, y más cuando está en una zona tan contaminada y peligrosa, así que nos enfocaremos en reparar la nave para hacerla funcionar al 100% de su capacidad, lo que en teoría y la practica sería más fácil de hacer, para ir a rescatarte…."_

Pero…si me rescatan por medio convencionales….

Como volveré a ser una pony de nuevo? __

 _-"Pero por desgracia…esto tomará años…..incluso hasta más de una década o 2 en poder hacerse….después de todo, estamos hablando de que nuestros ingenieros tiene que pasar de simples dirigibles a naves espaciales…y eso no se aprende de la noche a la mañana"_

Décadas? *se pregunto mentalmente, extremadamente preocupada*

 _-"Pero yo se que podrás aguantar todo ese tiempo querida….después de todo, un Shimmer no se rinde nunca, y persevera hasta el final"_

Ahora es mi turno de escribirle.

-"Gracias papa…aunque….eso de estar 2 décadas atrapada aquí….es demasiado…."; le escribí, sintiéndome toda decaída al respecto.

Entendía 5 a 10 años aproximadamente.

Pero 20 o más…..?

No….

No lo quería creer.

¿Pasaría toda mi juventud aquí?

 _-"Lo se…..y seguir con el portal sería peor, sería unos 30 a 40 años intentar diseñar un portal desde 0, y tomaría mucho más tiempo, para hallar el planeta correcto….pero, estoy seguro de que tu podrás sobrevivir hasta que vayamos a rescatarte y traerte a casa"_

….

Prefiero los 20 años o más…..muchas gracias….

-"Entiendo papa…..yo esperare"¸ escribi yo, aun desanimada por la noticia.

…..

Como me hubiera gustado al menos besar a un semental antes. *pensó desanimada*

Porque estoy segura que como humana no conseguire a muchos machos que quieran estar con alguien como yo en esta forma….

Y mucho menos…tener hijos….

Pero bueno.

No vale la pena quedarme sentada deprimiéndome en este bosque…..

Tengo que continuar con mi misión para que así el tiempo pase más rápido por lo menos…*pensó ella más decidida*

-"Papa…..si eso es todo, tengo que ir a buscar un asentamiento humano…..hablamos más tarde"; le escribí de vuelta otra vez.

" _Esta bien hija….no te detengo más…"_ , escribió eso de último como yo entonces cerré el libro.

Ok…..es hora de viajar hacia el sur…..

Ya leeré el resto del diario del superviviente a detalle cuando tenga que descansar.

*pensó ella ya más enfocada, como se pone su casco de vuelta, y empieza a guardar sus cosas en su mochila, para dirigirse hacia el sur*

.-.-…-.-.-..-..-

 **9 horas de una larga caminata después…**

*Se la ve aun caminando por el bosque*

Eh caminado hacia el sur….donde apunto Betos mientras hablábamos.

Y si el sol se sigue elevando y ocultando en el este y oeste…..

Y el sol me da en la cara de un costado…..

Creo que voy bien.

Eh comido mientras caminaba con mis manos agarrando los aperitivos de mi mochila…..como haría yo con mi magia en Equestria.

Para no detenerme.

Bueno, para ir al baño si me detenía.

Donde si o si tenía que quitarme la armadura de mi abdomen por completo.

Hacer el 1 no era problema….pero cuando hice del numero 2….

Bueno…

Tuve que usar hojas de los arboles…

Que limpie de cualquier bicho antes de usarlas.

Fue el proceso más incomodo e irritante que eh tenido alguna vez.

Peor que cuando era de las duchas en el cuartel….que eso solo era incomodo.

Aunque use un poco de agua…..agua de verdad, porque una de las botellas del sobreviviente decía "agua".

Para limpiar y aliviar la irritación, pero aun así, fue el segundo momento más extraño e incomodo de mi vida.

 **(La vida antes del papel higienico parece algo horrible)**

Ese fue el único problema que tuve en mi camino.

Porque en el camino eh visto unos pocos animalitos pequeños, como conejos, algunas aves, ardillas, y hasta vi un ciervo pasar.

Pero solo eso, pasar.

Porque cuando me veían pasar, huían de mí.

Creo que por mi apariencia huyen de mí.

Que como es color negro, casi parece como las armaduras de las tropas de ADVENT.

Aunque menos voluminosa.

Aunque esta es la cosa.

Huían porque piensan que soy de ADVENT?

O solo porque soy más grande lo hacen?

No sabría decirlo.

El único comentario sobre la vida animal que puso Starwill en su diario, era que los animales son los mismos, y se acabo.

No si le tienen miedo a los humanos por naturaleza o no, o son solo seres que viven por instinto.

Aunque, si me dieran a explorar un planeta habitado por una raza inteligente.

Creo que yo también me enfocaría en la raza inteligente, que en la flora y fauna….

Aunque, ya no importa, por fin estoy llegando a un lugar que ya no es bosque.

Una carretera asfaltada bien ancha, aunque ya deteriorada como se ve como esta creciendo pasto entre algunas grietas en ella.

Una carretera que viene del oeste y que va hacia el sur, como yo.

Tan ancha como para que pasen 2 de esas carretas metálicas que vi en la ciudad, sin problema alguno.

Así sería más fácil seguir yendo al sur…..*pensé yo como decidió solo caminar al lado de la carretera*

La carretera estaba libre de cualquier señal de vida.

Ni carretas metálicas había por el camino.

Nada por buen rato como seguí por el camino.

No por mucho, como note que estaba anocheciendo.

Pero también note que a 1km más adelante, había algo.

Donde tenía un letrero en un poste grande que decía.

"Estación de gasolina"

Como para lámparas de gas?

Porque habría algo así en medio de la nada.?

Bueno, no importa el porque, lo que importa es que había un refugio donde pasar la noche más adelante.

Al caminar y por fin llegar hacia ese lugar.

Veo que es un edificio, y una zona techada donde hay unos dispensadores con mangueras en ellas.

Al menos 3 en 2 filas.

Con flechas en el suelo que van marcando la ruta a seguir para entrar y salir a la estación de gasolina.

Pero el edificio es lo que me interesa.

Que esta con las ventanas sucias, con la puerta de vidrio rota y abierta.

El lugar se veía con varias estanterías, como si fuera una tienda de algún tipo, con nombre de algunos productos en algunas partes de la tienda.

Pero las estanterías estaban todas vacías.

Y el polvo y hojas invadían el interior.

Había un muestrario donde se podría hallar lentes, tirada en el suelo.

Y la caja registradora estaba tirada en el suelo también.

Toda rota, y vaciada.

Era una tienda saqueada, y al no ver ninguna huella en todo el polvo del piso de la tienda, nadie toco este lugar desde hace mucho tiempo.

Aunque lo único que queda de la tienda que no esta amarrado al suelo, es una escoba, apoyada al lado de una puerta de madera, en la que tiene un letrero que dice "Prohibido personal no Autorizado", detrás del mostrador.

Bueno….

Al menos todas las ventanas están intactas.

Y esa puerta de madera parece que nadie la abrió antes.

Un buen lugar oculto…

*entra a la tienda, y va hacia esa puerta*

 ***cerrada***

Mmm…..*se pone a ver si alguien esta cerca…y al notar que no hay nadie, con un golpe destroza el pomo de la puerta, abriéndola sin problemas*

El cuarto era una oficina de piso de cerámica, con varias cuadrados con vidrios oscuros delante de un escritorio.

En la pared había un rectángulo gris con un rayo pintado en el.

Y también un extintor.

Además una caja fuerte al lado del escritorio.

Y como se había mantenido sellado por tanto tiempo y no hay ninguna ventana, el cuarto no esta casi nada empolvado.

Bueno.

No hay una cama….y ya no puedo quedarme con la armadura por más tiempo.

Ya esta usando el segundo cristal como fuente de emergencia para mantener mi traje activo.

Realmente el campo mágico de este mundo es tan débil, que mi magia no ha regresado del todo ahora mismo, como para recargarla ahora mismo el traje.

Además, si recargo el traje, vendrán hacia mí por solo hacer el hechizo para recargar el traje.

Y yo, realmente no quiero viajar de noche por estos caminos solitarios, sin ningún hechizo que me respalde para ver en la oscuridad.

Jugar a lo seguro básicamente es lo que debo de hacer.

Y eso incluye también….limpiar este lugar.

Y no.

No con magia esta vez.

Con esa escoba de afuera…

-..-.-.-.-.-…-.-.-.-.-

 **Empieza a caer la noche…..**

 **30 minutos después de barrer el cuarto y la tienda.**

Ok…..todo limpio….y la luz de la luna llena iluminara tranquilamente este lugar.*piensa eso como termina de botar todo el polvo y vidrio de la tienda, por la puerta por donde entro*

Creo que mejor me quito la armadura antes de que se apague completamente.

*se quita la armadura sin problemas, hasta quedar completamente desnuda, y pone la armadura al lado de la caja fuerte, manteniéndose de pie la armadura, y apagada*

Ok, ahora que bueno que haya calor, bueno, hay un poco de brisa fresca…..pero hace calor. *pensaba ella adentro del cuarto oscuro, con la puerta abierta siendo iluminada muy poco por lo que queda de la luz de la tarde.

Aprovechare para leer un poco del diario del superviviente muerto, por mientras. *piensa ella como se va caminando hacia el mostrador, y se sienta sobre el frío mostrador*

Esta algo frío el mostrador….pero no importa, el ambiente cerrado de este lugar mantiene el calor dentro y mi trasero lo calentera en breve, jeje.

*saca el diario de la mochila que dejo al lado del mostrador*

Esta vez, lo leere desde el principio.

" _Registro de Viaje de Mike*_

" _13 de marzo del 2019"_

" _Ya cumplí mis 16 años….la edad mínima para poder salir con los otros recolectores que intentan reunir tantos recursos como pueden de las ciudades abandonadas, y me dieron este diario para anotar como van mis expediciones, datos interesantes sobre los lugares a donde fui, y si es seguro regresar o si tienen recursos valiosos que obtener de esos lugares y que requieren multiples viajes"_

" _Cosas así de simples"_

" _Los recolectores van en pareja siempre, y es en grupo si se encuentra un buen botín y requieren unas manos extras para ayudar"_

" _Pero esta vez….voy a empezar a ir armado…por los rumores sobre nuevos soldados alienigenas patrullando las zonas que controlan"_

" _Haciendo que robarles suministros más nuevos y modernos sea más complicado, pero no imposible"_

" _Sabemos el riesgo que es ir e intentar robarle suministros a los alienigenas y a las personas que decidieron vivir una mentira…..ignorando lo que estos desgraciados nos quitaron"_

" _Pero lo hacemos porque sabemos que los recursos de las ciudades y pueblos abandonados se agotarán rápidamente y necesitamos estar listos para cuando robarle suministros a ADVENT no solo sea opcional, si no, la norma"_

" _Porque una de las cosas que más extraño del mundo antes de los alienigenas…..además del internet…es el papel del baño…por todos los cielos, uno nunca creiría que algo que das por sentado todos los días sea tan necesario, pero lo era….y mucho…y por todos los cielos limpiarse con hojas de periódico y agua es un dolor….."_

Te entiendo mucho amigo….

Te entiendo mucho allí….*pensaba ella como se sobaba su trasero*

Mmm….mi piel si que es bien suave…., jeje.

" _Por eso a la hora de robar suministros, yo al menos voy a robar tanto papel higienico posible, porque joder, que es necesario"_

Jejeje.

Ok.

Eso creo que haré igual.

" _2 de abril del 2019"_

" _Ayer entramos yo y mi compañero recolector, Sentry, a un barrio de la zona controlada por ADVENT, entramos a la casa más grande que había y le robamos toda la comida, y claro, todo el papel higiénico que tenían, antes de tener que huir, pero nos topamos con una patrulla conformada por 2 miembros de estos nuevos alienigenas, que caminan y parecen como nosotros"_

" _Pero no dudamos en apretar el gatillo cuando se interpusieron en nuestro camino, bueno, yo al menos, porque le dispare y mate a ambos, lo que hizo sonar una alarma de emergencia, lo que hizo que tuviéramos que correr de allí como nunca antes había corrido"_

" _Sentry tiene 2 años más que yo haciendo esto, y me dio un golpe en la cara por hacer eso, que solo el disparar debe ser como última opción, y que aun teníamos oportunidad de haberlos evadido, pero yo me impaciente e hice lo que hice….."_

" _Puede que sea cierto…..pero no me arrepiento….nadie debería si quiera dudar a la hora de disparar a estos bastardos"_

" _Y yo solo vi una oportunidad…..y la aproveche"_

…..

Con esa actitud…

No me sorprende que no hayas sido más precavido….

Aunque, la forma en que moriste, aun no le deseo eso a nadie.

" _15 de abril del 2019"_

" _Sentry me salvó la vida ayer de una horda de zombis de un pequeño a unos 20 km de los limites de las fronteras de la zona de Advent"_

" _Habiamos entrado al cine del pueblo para ver si tenían aun golosinas y gaseosas, yo fui el primero en entrar, captando la atención de esos desgraciados, pero Sentry se quedo en la entrada disparando para acabar con todos lo que podían, mientras corría"_

" _Al final de los talvez 20 zombis que había allí, una docena de zombis en el lobby del cine"_

" _Apenas pudimos huir de ellos, y como Sentry era un rápido corredor, no por nada le apodan Flash, me había alcanzado después de la ventaja que me había otorgado, y después de tanto correr, por fin logramos ocultarnos en una licorería previamente saqueada por nosotros por varias horas, pudimos recién escapar del pueblo"_

" _Desde ese momento, me advirtió que sus garras pueden que no te maten y te ataquen a lo bestia, pero la herida que causan….infectan y convierten a las personas en zombis"_

" _Así que si, con ellos no se juega, a pesar de lo debiles que parecen ser….."_

" _Que eso es una maldita ilusión, porque los bastardos como corren…."_

Tenía un mapa de ese lugar.

Más bien, el anterior registro tenía un mapa dibujado a mano del lugar del robo.

Y todo.

Realmente lo hacían con cerebro esto.

Bueno, al menos su compañero lo intentaba.

El resto de anotaciones era de lugares que habían registrado y los botines que habían obtenido sin ninguna complicación.

Que a pesar de que son medio autosuficientes en su asentamiento, los medicamentos, materiales de construcción, herramientas, y ropas son su prioridad.

Porque el agua dicen que tienen una fuente propia y la comida la obtienen de sus cultivos y lo que cazan, pero como no es suficiente la comida, así que también roban alimentos o escarban por allí en los lugares abandonados.

Además que dice que cuando fue a la ciudad donde murió, fue en grupo porque supuestamente estaban tomando un buen botin del hospital local.

Que lo hubo, pero en el camino se encontraron con la horda, y a el se le cayo lo que recogió del hospital para aligerar la carga mientras huía de los zombis.

Pero.

No decía donde estaba la ubicación de su asentamiento.

O más cosas sobre el.

Más que el estaba aprendiendo a ser más precavido.

Y nada más.

Creo que lo de su ubicación lo puedo entender.

No puedes dejarle al enemigo la ubicación de tu refugio si te atrapan.

En fin, ya me alcanzo la noche, y pese a que me ilumina la luz de la luna.

Y no da a leer demasiado.

Lo termine de leer.

No era muy largo, además que yo leo rápido.

Aunque palabras como; "internet", "celulares" y "GPS", son palabras que repite mucho, pero que no entiendo que son…..supongo que cosas tan importantes para el, como menciona que los extraña.

En fin….

Voy a comer mis últimos aperitivos, beber agua, hacer un poco de ejercicio para que se me baje la azúcar de los dulces.

Y a dormir.

Que aun tengo mucho viaje que hacer….

.-.-.-…-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.

 **A la mañana siguiente…..**

 **Justo en el amanecer…**

Me dormí encima de la mesa de la oficina en posición fetal.

La mesa soporto mi peso, pero la mesa no era muy comoda que digamos, y sin almohadas….bueno, dormí mal, y mi cuello me duele un montón.

Pero bueno.

*se pone a estirarse en la oficina*

*Y sale para ir a orinar, con su rifle en su espalda, por si acaso*

En la salida, más al sur de esta estación.

Vi un cerdo, esos de granja de color rosa, olfateando cerca de la carretera, en busca de comida.

¿Me pregunto que hace un cerdo así tan lejos de una granja?

Mmm…..lo veré después….primero tengo que ir a una esquina a orinar…..*piensa ella como se voltea para ir a la parte trasera de la tienda, y apenas voltea, al cerdo le atraviesan el cráneo con una flecha, matándolo en silencio y con rapidez*

*Y mientras Sunset va a lo suyo, 2 hombres se acercan al cerdo desde el bosque del lado izquierdo de la carretera, con respecto a la posición de Sunset*

(-"Mmmm…..hace tiempo que no como cerdo"; decía el primer hombre, uno joven de apenas 18 años, al llegar al cerdo, todo emocionado)

(-"Es muy grande…tardare medio día en destriparlo y hacer que cada parte de el valga y se pueda conservar….."; decía el segundo hombre todo serio, uno mayor, como de 30 años, como se acercaba al cerdo y guardaba su ballesta en su espalda, como le quitaba la flecha de la cabeza del cerdo cuando llego a el)

(-"Mmmm….no importa….por comer cerdo aun lo vale", decía el joven emocionado como empezó a intentar cargar el cerdo…..)

Uff…no me esperaba que la brisa de la mañana sea algo fría….*se quejaba mentalmente Sunset como se abrazaba*

Aunque no me esperaba que el viento frío hiciera que mis pezones se volvieran duros y erectos…..

Que raro es el cuerpo humano la verdad…*pensaba ella sintiéndose muy incomoda consigo misma, como mira de nuevo hacia donde estaba el cerdo, y ve a los 2 hombres, uno cargando el cerdo*

Humanos!

Ahora tiene sentido.

De seguro son granjeros que se les habría escapado el cerdo.

Aunque…

Visten solo poleras y pantalones con botas militares ambos.

Pero el que se ve más joven, que al parecer intenta levantar al voluminoso cerdo, sin éxito.

Es de tez blanca, con pelo corto pero todo desarreglado, es delgado, pero tiene un poco de musculo.

Lleva una polera negra con pantalones azules, una mochila voluminosa en su espalda, donde se nota que lleva un rifle también colgando de la mochila.

Y el que se ve más mayor, es de tez blanca, con pelo rapado, como si fuera un militar, pero tiene una barba más o menos cuidada, y se ve muy fornido.

Lleva pantalones con camuflaje verde, y una polera blanca, sin mangas, con una chaqueta sin mangas que también es de camuflaje verde bosque, en sus brazos veo una marca cutie en su brazo, de una águila, posada sobre un planeta atravesada por un ancla **(El tatuaje de los USA Marines)** , también llevando una mochila voluminosa, pero en vez de llevar un rifle, lleva una ballesta.

(-"Haber chico…..te ayudo…."; decía el mayor como ahora el chico lo levantaba de las patas traseras, y el viejo, de las patas delanteras)

Mmm….

Creo que deben ser buscadores.

Como Mike.

Mejor hablo con ellos para que me guíen a su asentamiento.

-"Hola!", grito yo como agito uno de mis brazos en el aire para llamar la atención.

Son humanos que no quieren a los alienigenas después de todo.

Así que para mi son aliados.

El más joven que estaba levantando las patas traseras del cerdo estaba en posición para verme.

Y cuando me vio.

Dejo caer el cerdo, y el cerdo cayo sobre los pies del humano mayor.

(-"Pero que demonios chico…."; maldijo en voz alta el mayor)

(-"Tom…..no se si la comida de anoche me hizo daño y me esta haciendo alucinar, porque veo a una chica desnuda que parece supermodelo….saludandome desde la gasolinera", decía el joven como saludaba torpemente de regreso a Sunset)

Bien….estos humanos son de los buenos….*pensaba animada como regresaba el saludo y empezaba a caminar hacia ellos*

(-"Estas alucinando chico…es imposible que haya alguien así por aq….."; decía con enojo Tom como dejo ir al cerdo también, pero no termino de hablar como volteaba a ver lo que veía el chico, para callar de inmediato igual de sorprendido)

El humano mayor me vio, y no parece reaccionar negativamente, así que solo seguí dirigiéndome hacia ellos como ahora saludaba al mayor.

Ok…ahora…espera…que les digo?

La verdad?

Mmm…..ellos ya detestan a los alienigenas…..creo que decirles que soy otra no les tomara muy bien…..*pensó ella como hizo una leve mueca de disgusto*

(-"Es real?"; pregunto en voz baja, todo emocionado el joven)

(-"Tan real….como este cerdo Sentry…."; decía el mayor como saludaba a la chica de vuelta, como el sonreía un poco.)

Mmm…creo que tendría que mentirles un poquito….

-"Hola…..me llamo Sunset…"; digo yo al ya estar cerca de ellos, "Y ustedes?", pregunto yo con una leve sonrisa.

Creo que si preguntan de donde soy…solo dire que hui de la zona controlada por Advent.

-"Soy Jerry Meyers señorita…y…..eh….debo de admitir que es muy raro encontrar a una bella señorita como usted en estos lugares tan desolados", decía el hombre más mayor, recuperándose más rápido de su sorpresa como me tendía la mano, supongo que para estrechar con la mía.

-"Eh…..gracias….y yo podría decir lo mismo"; decía yo como me sonrojaba un poco por su halago, como le estrechaba su mano.

Que estaba cubierta por un guante de cuero que no le cubría los dedos, solo toda la palma.

-"Y yo soy Tomas Sentry…..pero todos me apodan Flash….."; decía el algo nervioso como me daba la mano y sonria nerviosamente, "Y soy rápido corriendo, no por otra cosa, jejej"; rio el nerviosamente como le di la mano.

Ahh…..Flash es una forma de decir velocista?

….

O que es muy veloz?

Por esa aclaración de que el no es precoz…..

*Sunset estaba tan en su mundo, que no notaba que el joven le comía con la mirada, y que con una mano se cubría su entrepierna para que no viera que se le ha parado*

-"Hola, mucho gusto a ti también…"; decía yo como daba una pequeña sonrisa.

Por estar contenta de tener por fin caras amistosas en este mundo.

Y aunque huelan a sudor de hace días….yo debo estar igual, no me eh bañado desde que vine aquí.

Así que no hay que juzgar.

-"Y….que hace una jovencita, desnuda pero armada a la mitad de la nada?"; pregunto Jerry, algo confundido como me señalaba.

-"Es que hace unos días que escape de la zona controlada por Advent en busca de un lugar donde estos aliens no estén, y el resto de mis cosas están en la estación de combustible, incluyendo una armadura modificada de ADVENT que mi padre hizo para mí"; decía yo, lo más tranquila que pude, como si esto no fuera la gran cosa.

Aunque fuera una mentira.

*y lo dijo sin cubrirse ni nada pese a que le siguen mencionando que esta desnuda*

-"Tu padre suena como un ingeniero muy capaz", menciono Jerry, como el me miraba directo a los ojos.

-"Si…..como no tienen idea"; dije yo algo decaída.

Más por recordar que no lo voy a volver ver hasta dentro de unos 20 años o más.

Pero ellos bajaron sus miradas.

-"Oh…entiendo…"; dijo Jerry algo más serio.

Creo que piensan que me refiero a que mataron a mi padre.

….

Creo que mejor así, me harán menos preguntas de esta forma.

-"Por la armadura de Advent no?"; pregunto Tomas ya menos nervioso, pero aun no dejaba de mirar mi cuerpo.

Si…piensan que mi padre murió….

-"Si…..después de todo, los de ADVENT no les gusta que les roben", decía yo con odio hacia ellos.

Hacia esos aliens en general es mi odio.

-"Si, pero que esperaban, si apenas nos dejan vivir en paz"; decía Jerry todo serio.

-"Si, o sea, destruyeron medio mundo, y esperan que le aceptemos…..claro que no lo haremos, al menos los que conocen la verdad"; decía todo serio e irritado Tomas.

-"Si….", dijo muy seriamente Jerry como cruzaba de brazos.

-"Y….quieres venir a nuestro asentamiento…siempre aceptamos a las personas que saben que los de ADVENT son unos malditos?", pregunto Tomas más calmado para cambiar de tema.

-"Si, es lo que buscaba en primer lugar"; decía yo con una sonrisa.

-"Trae tus cosas entonces, nosotros te esperaremos aquí"; decía Jerry con una leve sonrisa.

-"Muy bien"; decía yo con una sonrisa.

Realmente animada de que me hayan creído.

Jejejej.

Por fin, voy a obtener respuestas! *pensó toda animada*

Entonces me di la vuelta y me fui corriendo hacia la estación de gasolina a por mis cosas.

(-"Esa chica debe estar bien loca, si no le importa andar desnuda frente a extraños….no que me moleste eso…"; decía Tomas con una gran sonrisa como veía correr a Sunset, y tenía la mirada fija en su tonificado y redondo trasero, "Por todos los cielos…..esa chica si que es sexy….."; pensaba el para si mismo.)

(-"Su cabello es pelirrojo y rubio a la vez…..alguien que tenga la paciencia para teñirse el pelo así, me suena a locura", decía Jerry como el la vio correr a Sunset, solo por precaución por si hacia algo sospechoso, nada pervertido como Tomas)

*Sunset entonces llega

Oh si…..tengo que recargar la armadura…..

Mmm…

Espero que su asentamiento no este cerca… *pensó preocupada ella como con su magia empezó a recargar las baterías alienigenas*

Esto iba a tardar un poco, como tenía que recargar ambas baterías…..

(-"Mmm….esta tardando de más, como para solo recoger sus cosas", decía con muchas sospechas Jerry)

(-"Dijo que tiene una armadura…..talvez solo se este demorando en ponérsela….", dijo Tomas todo positivo.)

(-"Espero que tengas razón chico…"; decía Tomas, sospechando ya mucho de Sunset)

 **8 minutos después…**

Ok…..

Estoy lista!. *pensó animada como se puso la armadura, con excepción del casco, y salio afuera*

(-"Anda…..esa armadura se ve delgada como para haber sido de las tropas de ADVENT", dijo Tomas)

(-"Es modificada como dijo ella….hasta mira, el casco que lleva consigo debajo del brazo…."; decía Jerry como observaba fijamente el casco de Sunset, "Es uno propio, y no de Advent…..hasta parece solo un casco del ejercito con una mascara de gas de metal fijada en ella…..", dijo Jerry todo serio como Sunset se acercaba hacia ellos)

-"Oye…..tu armadura si que fue muy modificada como para haber sido de ADVENT", menciono Jerry todo serio.

-"Si, el quiso hacerla lo menos parecida a las de ADVENT para evitar que me confundan con uno de ellos y me den un tiro por error"; decía yo nerviosa.

Porque…..

Ahora que lo pienso.

Eso podría haber pasado si mi casco fuera como los de ADVENT.

-"Aunque dejo algo desprotegidas las baterías que hacen funcionar la armadura…", decía yo como señalaba a mi espalda, done estaban las baterías de Elerio de la armadura.

-"Y no son radioactivas?", pregunto todo precavido Jerry.

-"No, no lo son, son perfectamente seguras de usar…hasta que las abres para cargarlas….liberan un poco de energía que por desgracia es rastreable…lo comprobé a la mala cuando lo recargue en el pueblo que pase, los de ADVENT casi me atrapan por ello", decía yo toda seria y sin problemas.

Porque eso era un 90% verdad.

-"Mmm…..y la armadura pesa mucho como para cargarla no?", pregunto Jerry.

-"A pesar que le aligero la carga….sigue siendo pesada, al menos 100 kg pesa en total", decía yo toda seria.

Diciendo la verdad.

Aunque como ahora soy técnicamente más grande.

La armadura debe pesar mucho más.

Lo se.

Pesa al menos entre 20 a 25kg cada parte de la armadura.

-"Y usas ropa debajo de la armadura?", pregunto Tomas con curiosidad.

-"No, fue diseñada para andar sin ropa adentro, y como esta climatizada, nunca sientes frío o calor mientras lo lleves puesta"; decía yo animada.

-"Ohhhh….", decía fascinado Tomas.

-"Y no trajiste ropa contigo….?", pregunto Jerry seriamente.

-"No, siempre eh andado desnuda en mi casa, y cuando fue momento de escapar, era la armadura y mis suministros, y se acabo….además, iba al sur, un lugar donde hace calor, donde creo que la ropa seguiría siendo opcional"; decía yo haciendo muchas suposiciones, mientras le decía la verdad.

Aunque más casa, lo considero mi planeta de origen.

Y el escapar, era el momento de la misión.

(Lo sabía….una loca….aunque con un padre tan loco como para robarle a ADVENT, la hija no debía haber caído tan lejos del árbol…pensó Tomas)

-"No te equivocas en lo del sur, donde hace un calor abrasador…..pero procura ser algo más decente cuando lleguemos…después de todo, hay niños en el asentamiento", decía todo serio Jerry.

-"Oh...entiendo….", decía yo con calma.

Ohh….

Ok.

Desnudez frente a niños esta prohibido….

Lo entiendo.

Y se que en el libro de Starwill, decía que los humanos consideraban la desnudez publica se calca como indecente y hasta deshonrosa, hasta digna de que te arresten

Parece que estos humanos modernos no les importa verme desnuda.

Y que mientras no lo haga frente a los pequeños.

Esta bien que este desnuda.

Parece que progresaron mucho socialmente….

Es de alegrarse.

-"Ahora, donde esta el campamento?", pregunto yo.

-"Esta a unas 6 horas más al sureste, más cerca de la costa", dijo Jerry.

-"Ok…..si quieren les ayudo a llevar su cerdo…."; decía yo como entonces mire a su cerdo.

Lo vi antes.

Pero pensé que lo habían sedado.

Pero….

Ahora que veo el charco de sangre formandose a su alrededor, brotando de su herida en la cabeza…..

Veo que no es así…..

Además de recordar algo muy crucial sobre estos humanos…..

Son omnívoros…

Mmm…..y como humana…..según Starwill, mi cuerpo ahora no puede consumir flores, y que si o si tengo que comer carne para estar bien nutrida…..

Mmmmmmmmmm

No se si quiera…..

Pero opción no tengo…

-"Claro….no hay problema", decía Jerry todo tranquilo, "Tomas, ayudala con eso", decía Jerry como miraba a Tomas.

Como yo me ponía el casco para tener las manos libres.

-"Ok…", decía Tomas como empezamos a cargar el cerdo.

Y Jerry caminar por donde vinieron.

Y bueno.

Yo y Tomas en seguirlo.

-"Jerry..…puedo hacerte una pregunta?"; pregunto yo toda tranquila como le seguíamos a través del bosque.

-"Claro", dijo el como seguía caminando sin detenerse.

Espero que no lo vea muy raro…..

-"Como era tu vida antes de que atacaran los alienigenas?", pregunto yo.

-"Mmm…no muy diferente a la que ves niña…..", decía ella con calma igual.

Como seguíamos avanzando por el bosque.

-"Eras un cazador?", pregunto yo.

-"Si….podría decirse….."; decía el sin mucha emoción.

Mmmm…tema delicado…..lo entiendo.

-"Puedo cazar presas de todo tipo….en todo lugar….y a sobrevivir más que nada"; decía el seriamente.

-"Entiendo….", dije yo con respeto.

Mae es alguien igual….pero Jerry parece más cuerdo…..

Bueno.

Mae parece cuerda al principio, ya cuando la conoces sabes lo loca que está.

Espero que Jerry no sea igual.

-"Si y el nos enseño a muchos del grupo a como hacerlo", decía Sentry medio serio.

Mmm…..genial.

Aunque, por su tono, mejor no le sigo preguntando más cosas a el.

-"Y tu Sentry….que hacías antes de la invasión?"; pregunto yo.

-"Yo tocaba la guitarra en la escuela, tenía una banda, habíamos practicado y practicado durante todo un año para tocar en un lugar publico y ya sabes conocer el país mientras tocas musica, el sueño absoluto…pero todo eso acabo cuando los aliens atacaron"; dijo el no muy a gusto a recordar eso.

Mmm…..pobre…..

-"Te ves joven….no ibas a la escuela en ese tiempo?"; pregunto yo.

-"Si…si iba….pero…..apenas me interesaba todas esas cosas…porque, que me va a importar sobre un poeta que murió hace siglos…..o sobre como escribir un puto ensayo correctamente…."; decía Tomas quejándose, "Bueno….antes…..ahora peor"; decía el como solo sonrió al final, animado por eso.

-"Y…..tu familia….tus padres?"; pregunto yo.

Como veo que aun quiere hablar.

-"Gracias a mi padre es por que estoy aquí…..el era militar y nos dijo la verdad cuando los alienigenas desmantelaron el ejercito…..el se resistió junto con su unidad….…..hasta el final…..cuando los alienigenas capturaron a cualquier insurgente…..y no lo volví a ver…..", decía el todo desanimado…., "Y….solo un amigo quiso seguirme a mi madre y a mi, lejos de las mentiras de los alienigenas, los demás, se decidieron rendir y soportar la ocupación en vez de seguirnos…"; dijo el mirando abajo, todo decaído, "Allí te das cuenta quienes son tus verdaderos amigos….", dijo el como sonrió un poco, pese a que aun suena desanimado.

Mejor….

Mejor creo que me detengo en mis preguntas.

-"Y tu chica…ahora es tu turno terminar lo que iniciaste…..que es lo que hacías antes de la invasión?", pregunto Jerry todo sereno.

Ahora como digo esto…

Mmmm…

-"Que saben de los unicornios y pegasos?"; pregunto yo timidamente, más esperando que no sospecharan nada sobre mi origen verdadero, que por otra cosa.

-"Tu creías en esas fantasias infantiles?"; pregunto sorprendido Jerry.

Ok….creo que ya se como seguirle…..*pensó con astucia*

-"Si….me encantaban esas historias…..estaba tan inundada en esas fantasías, que quería ser una hechicera que pudiera crear los más asombrosos y alucinantes hechizos", decía yo algo nerviosa.

Y con leve nostalgia…

Realmente suena a cosas de niños cuando lo piensas bien….*pensó ella como sonrió un poco*

-"Eras de esas que estaban bien metidas en esos juegos de rol no?"; pregunto Tomas sorprendido.

-"Si, demasiado la verdad, tanto que apenas veía que pasaba a mi alrededor"; decía yo algo apenada y nerviosa, esperando a que me sigan creyendo.

Además, no esperaba que aquí también hubiera juegos de rol….

Se lo que son….pero no me llamaban nunca la atención.

-"Perdona si te ofendo con esta pregunta pero…no es que los de tu clase…eran más feos que un pie?", pregunto Jerry, "Porque tu….tu luces como toda una supermodelo de lencería a mi parecer", decía el muy sorprendido.

Ok…se que es lencería…..

Pero así me ven los humanos…

Como una supermodelo….*pensó ella como se sonrojaba como un tomate, pero el casco que tenía puesto hacía que nadie le viera*

-"No todos son feos Jerry…..yo conocía a uno en mi clase que lo jugaba, y era como cualquier chico….en apariencia, pero era bien timido"; decía Tomas.

-"Entonces chica…..dinos, como eras antes de la invasión, en apariencia quiero decir?", pregunto Jerry con curiosidad ahora.

-"Bueno…creo que estaba un poco gordita por estar sentada casi todo el tiempo…no era nada fuerte físicamente…y era más de estar bajo tutoría privada que ir a la escuela la verdad"; decía yo con honestidad pura.

-"Ahhh…eso explica todo….", decía Jerry.

-"Una chica que estudia en casa eh….dinos, como cambiaste de eso….a pues….esto"; decía Tomas como me señalaba.

-"Bueno….cuando sucedió todo lo de la invasión, fue como si mi mundo se fuera abajo…..vi que había otras cosas más importantes por lo que preocuparme…..y por lo que luchar…..y le pedí a mi padre…..que me ayudara a prepararme…..como el en esos momentos era un ingeniero militar", decía yo toda seria.

Como solo cambiaba una cosa nada más en mi historia.

-"Ingeniero militar eh…..en donde servía…..que escuadrón?"; pregunto Jerry.

Ohhh…mmmmmm…

Diablos…*pensó algo nerviosa porque no sabía que responder*

-"Yo apenas sabía de el…..solo sabía que era ingeniero militar, pero cuando llego el día de invasión y se preparo para marcharse para ir a servir…..fue cuando le pregunte en que escuadrón servía, para estar atenta a las noticias por si había alguna mención de su grupo…pero el no respondió…..solo dijo que era a un lugar…..clasificado…"; decía yo levemente nerviosa, porque realmente lo estaba inventando todo sobre la marcha.

-"Era de esperarse…los alienigenas de seguro hackearon todos los sistemas, y era mejor que nada se le informara al publico…..", decía Jerry con pesar.

-"Pero al menos te ayudo?"; pregunto Tomas con curiosidad.

-"Si….me recomendó a una antigua amiga…había querido entrar a las fuerzas especiales….pero, no estaba muy cuerda y fue rechazada, y de allí en adelante se convirtió en cazadora…y seguir entrenando en secreto…por si pasaba algo…..ella…..y sus hijos", decía yo toda seria.

Porque sigue siendo más o menos la verdad.

-"Una Prepper eh…no me sorprende porque fue rechazada en primer lugar"; comentaba Jerry.

-"Que es un Prepper?", pregunto yo.

-"Uno de esos que creía que el fin del mundo estaba cerca, y se hacían sus búnkeres secretos en medio de la nada, y se preparaban reuniendo alimentos y entrenando a como sobrevivir…los considerábamos unos locos…..pero ahora….vivimos en el hogar de uno de ellos…así que locos, locos, no estaban tanto, jeje"; decía Jerry como se reía un poco por la ironía.

Había gente así?

Que tan mal estaban las cosas como para que hubiera gente que pensará así? *se pregunto preocupada*

-"Y ella me enseño todo para sobrevivir hasta que sucedió el día…en que termino todo"; decía yo algo triste al recordarlo.

-"Y que le pasó?", pregunto Jerry todo serio.

-"Lucho en las calles…..prendió fuego a tantos como ella viese…y sus hijas….sus hijas igual…..al final….solo se que sus hijas sobrevivieron esos días oscuros….pero ella no"; dije con pesar.

A pesar que era una mentira.

Ella no murió…..su esposo sí.

La visitaba de vez en cuando para ver como le iba…..le iba bien.

Pero…..ahora era más precavida.

Ya que ahora, no contaba con ninguna inmunidad.

Se volvió la calmada, al punto que…..casi parecía alguien normal.

Pero yo se…..que su verdadero ser….solo espera la excusa perfecta para salir de nuevo.

Y mantener ese espíritu enjaulado….

Es lo que me da pena de ella.

-"Una verdadera patriota…..a pesar de la locura", decía con una sonrisa Jerry, "Creo que hasta…..me da pena que alguien así, no haya ingresado a las fuerzas especiales…..talvez con alguien como ella desde el principio, talvez no hubiéramos perdido"; dijo el con una leve sonrisa al final.

-"Y…..seguiste entrenando….sin ella?"; pregunto Tomas.

-"Si, lo hice, tal cual me enseño"; decía yo con una sonrisa nostálgica.

Si no fuera por haberme ayudado a mejorar mi tiempo de reacción.

Yo hubiera muerto en esa casa por esa granada alienigena.

-"En fin…creo que suficiente charla pesada por hoy…", decía el como habíamos llegado a un muy pequeño claro.

Que solo tenía las hojas barridas del suelo alrededor de los restos de una fogata.

-"A preparar al cerdo"; decía el como saca un cuchillo y nosotros solo lo soltamos al cerdo.

-"Esa prepper te enseño a cocinar algún animal?"; pregunto Jerry.

-"No…..me enseño a agudizar mis sentidos y hacer que mis tiempos de reacción sean más rápidos que las de una serpiente…..", decía yo timidamente, para evitar hacerlo….

-"Lo veré cuando lo crea…", decía el como se acercaba a mí, como en un movimiento rápido me quería acuchillar.

Pero lo vi en cámara lenta

Me hice a un lado con igual rapidez.

Sin que me pudiera hacer ningún daño.

-"Mmm…..realmente te entreno bien"; dijo el sorprendido.

-"Gracias", decía yo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Porque eso de apartarse siempre era seguido por lanzar una onda de choque mágica.

Pero gracias a que agote mucha de mi magia al cargar el traje.

Eso no ocurrió.

Y solo fue el esquive.

-"Guao…..parecías un ninja al esquivar eso…..", decía Tomas bien sorprendido igualmente.

-"Ahora vamos a preparar ese cerdo….", decía Jerry como se agacho a preparar el cerdo para el desayuno.

Como se acercaba mi primera vez…comiendo carne….

Pero me tendré que aguantar….

Porque eso no es lo peor que eh tenido que aguantar antes.

Porque hasta ahora nada superara el trauma….

Der ver a tu propio padre tener sexo como un animal con una yegua tan cerca de ti…..y que te cayera fluidos a la cara.

Y no quiero admitirlo…pero.

Creo que desde ese día empecé a ver con otros ojos a los sementales…y empecé a mojar la cama…..pero no era orina esa humedad…..….*pensó como se sonrojaba*

.-..-.-..-..-.-.-..-.-…-.-.-.-.-

 **Ok, otro capitulo tranquilo, después de la tormenta de sucesos del anterior.**

 **-"Porque no lo dices claramente amigo lector….un episodio recopilatorio de la historia, jejeje", se burlaba Seras.**

 **-"Bueno, un poco sí, después de todo, a pasado mucho tiempo desde esos capítulos primerizos, y pues, se necesitaba esto, pero que tuviera sentido hacer un resumen, y yo se que hice uno interesante"; decía yo con una sonrisa.**

 **-"Si, un poquito, pero si que este capitulo, lo segundo en que te enfocaste, es en lo mismo que haces conmigo…..", decía ella como se paraba, y se tocaba sus enormes pechos, suavemente y de manera sensual y se daba unas buenas nalgadas en su trasero, que la hizo gemir un poco.**

 **Pero no se sonrojo para nada de la vergüenza.**

 **-"Te enfocaste en resaltar sus atributos de Sunset como humana…como acabas de hacer conmigo, cuando no amigo lector, cuando no, jeje"; decía ella en tono burlón como se sentó de vuelta en el sofá.**

 **-"Bueno….un poco de fan service en un capitulo sin acción tenía que haber, jeje"; decía yo el autor.**

 **-"Ahí, nuestro marrano autor…nunca cambias verdad…", decía ella toda burlona.**

 **-"Como toda internet y lo sabes", decía yo intentando justificarme.**

 **-"Jaajaja, es verdad, es verdad…..", decía ella toda sonriente.**

 **-"Pero Seras, sabes, quiero terminar el relleno ya, que hoy quiero terminar para mañana enfocarme en instalar de nuevo el Word…..porque ya saben niños, algo que no parare de repetir…..WINDOWS 10 es cancer y es Skynet", decía yo con disgusto total.**

 **-"Ok, ok, enfócate en componer tu laptop…..de nuevo, yo entiendo…pero ya para la próxima, quiero un capitulo de acción y de 10 mil palabras….ok?", pregunto ella toda seria.**

 **-"Si, lo haré, no te preocupes, esta vez si estaré completamente enfocado, sin distracciones"; dije yo todo serio.**

 **-"Pues ya verás si lo cumples o no, campeón, que se escucho eso de varios escritores de fanfics, jaja", decía ella toda burlona.**

 **-"Pero a diferencia de ellos, es que yo al menos tengo la decencia de decirles si pasa algo que me impide subir un capitulo el día de siempre", decía yo todo serio.**

 **-"Eso es cierto hombre, nadie aquí, te puede decir lo contrario", decía Seras con una sonrisa.**

 **-"Ok, ya me invade el sueño….así que….Seras, despídete…", decía yo como bostezo por un momento, antes de volver a escribir.**

 **-"Ya escucharon chicos, nos vemos para el siguiente capitulo del domingo, que como prometio el autor, se viene más acción…..esperemos que lo cumpla, ahora no se olviden de comentar, y de lamentarse porque es domingo y mañana es Lunes, jaja"; decía Seras toda burlona y risueña como se despedía con una mano,**


	43. Chapter 43

_**(**_ **Advertencia, contenido picante y sugerente más adelante, para suplir la falta de acción en este capitulo...quedan advertidos)**

 _ **Capitulo 43: Recuperando la Esperanza**_

 **Soldado de Apoyo Sunset Shimmer**

 **23 de julio del año 990 DDNM**

 **8:23 am**

 **En medio de un bosque, en camino a Florida**

Vi como improvisaron una polea improvisada para colgar al cerdo de un arbol y atar el otro extremo en un árbol y hacer lo que tuvieran que hacer.

Estuve viendo por casi 10 minutos como Jerry con su cuchillo, degolló al cerdo para poder vaciar toda la sangre y sacaban las tripas al cerdo...el casco ocultaba muy bien mis ganas de vomitar...

Pero la razón de porque miraba era simple, ver que partes del cerdo son comestibles...porque aunque no quiera aceptarlo...

Yo voy a tener que hacer esto para sobrevivir...en soledad en algún momento.

Y todo mientras Flash preparaba una fogata y una parrilla improvisada para asar la carne

-"Ok Tomas...costillas, o pierna?", pregunto Jerry que era el que estaba manejando el cuchillo todo ensangrentado y Flash terminaba de preparar todo, incluido prender la fogata.

-"Mmm...costillitas mejor, es más liviano para comer a estas horas", decía Tomas.

-"Costillas serán"; decía el como ví como cortaba con su cuchillo que era largo, y se veía bien filoso, y el mango de este estaba decorado con patrones de camuflaje con los colores del bosque a nuestro alrededor.

-"Y te gustan las costillitas Sunset?", pregunto Tomas como recibía la mitad de las costillas del cerdo que aun goteaban un poco de sangre y lo colocaba en la parrilla.

…...

-"Eh...no soy muy fanática de la carne la verdad..."; decía yo con honestidad como me ganaba las náuseas y el asco.

-"Todavía una vegetariana eh..."; dijo sorprendido Jerry, "Lo lamento chica, pero la verdad es, los humanos comemos carne, y punto, y en el exilio no tenemos el lujo de elegir que comer, o comes hoy, o te mueres de hambre, y punto, porque después de todo, no vives de ensalada"; decía el todo serio, aunque hizo una mueca sonriendo al final de esa frase.

Ahhh...los humanos podían ser vegetarianos si querían antes?

…..

Que curioso...

-"Tenemos algunos vegetales en nuestro asentamiento si no quieres cerdo...pero la verdad es que tienes que comer carne en algún momento, ya sabes, tienen nutrientes que no tienen los vegetales"; decía Tomas más comprensivo.

Aunque Jerry tiene razón...no hay comida en abundancia como andar de quisquillosa.

-"Mmmm...tienen razón...y creo que puedo romper mi dieta de 0 carne desde ahora", decía yo aun no muy segura de ello.

-"Que bien"; decía animado Tomas.

Aunque hay algo que me pone en duda...

-"Oigan...y ese cerdo no le habría pertenecido a alguien?"; pregunto yo con curiosidad señalando al cerdo.

Como Jerry se pone cerca de la fogata para controlar como se cocina el cerdo.

-"No niña, durante el caos de la invasión muchos granjeros perdieron el control de sus ganados y se escaparon, y los granjeros se dedicaron más en salvar la vida, que controlar a sus animales"; decía Jerry.

Oh...que horrible...pobres animalitos...

-"Aunque eso a la larga fue bueno para nosotros..."; decía Jerry todo tranquilo.

Le criticaría por alegrarse de las desgracias ajenas...

Pero el tiene razón...

Nos beneficiara a los exiliados esto.

Ahora...aquí esta la pregunta...

-"Y...que tipo de carne les gusta?"; pregunto yo toda casual.

-"A mi me gusta un buen pollo frito o un pavo relleno"; decía Tomas todo nostálgico.

-"A mi el cerdo...y la trucha recién capturada y cocinada a la parrilla...mmmmmm, un manjar"; decía Jerry con una sonrisa como recordaba esas comidas.

Ok...

Animales que se comen son: pollo, pavo, cerdo y trucha...

Me pregunto si comen de más animales...

Aunque mejor no pregunto o ya me tacharán de rara.

-"Chica, porque no te quitas el casco y hueles como es una buena carne de cerdo a la parrilla", decía Jerry todo tranquilo.

-"Ok.."; dije yo como no le vi ningún problema.

Al quitármelo.

Me invadió un aroma...

Un aroma que realmente me gusto.

Y que era más fuerte que el olor a sangre del cerdo que esta cerca aun goteando sangre en la tierra.

El aroma era tan rico que me acerque a la fogata y olfatee a gusto el cerdo.

Se que el hechizo cambia nuestra fisiología casi por completo.

Pero al punto de que algo que nunca haya pensado en oler o pensar en comer, me este gustando tanto.

Es sorprendente.

*Te suena el estomago*

-"Uy...parece que le acabo de despertar el espíritu carnívoro"; decía Jerry como río un poco al final.

Yo me sonroje un poco de la vergüenza.

Aunque creo que también el echo de que solo estaba a punto de simples refrigerios.

Y no haber comida algo que sea un almuerzo o cena decente tenga algo que ver con mi despertado apetito.

-"Mmm...puede que sí"; decía yo algo apenada como me sonrojaba de la vergüenza y Tomas se reía un poco.

Incluso Jerry volvió a reír, y yo solo por contagio.

Luego de esa risa más o menos incomoda.

Le pregunte más sobre las partes que se pueden comer del cerdo.

Me dijo que todo menos los intestinos, pulmones y baso.

Y que se deben cocinar por mucho más tiempo los muslos porque algunos cerdos puedan que tengan parasitos.

Parasitos que el conto, solo están en esa zona del cerdo.

Me explico mientras cocinaba el medio costillar de cerdo en la parrilla cuando sabes si la carne ya esta cocinada.

Porque los humanos no lo comen crudo.

Me explico que hay termino medio, cuando no se ha cocinado del todo, y aun hay partes en rojo en la carne, pero ya es seguro comer, porque no se ve aguado ya, y que el bien cocido, que es cuando ya ha cambiado de color la carne y se ve dura.

En este caso, el color rosa de la piel se ha hecho medio rojo, pero crocante, y la carne se va haciendo blanco casi como si fuera pescado.

Y el olor que expulsa es cada vez más delicioso...

-"Ok...ya esta listo"; decía el como su cuchillo y un tenedor bien largo que saco de su mochila, empezó a cortar la carne en medio de cada costilla.

Y en total tener 3 costillas de cerdo para cada uno.

Y el le dio con ese tenedor largo su parte a Tomas para que lo agarrara y lo comiera y el tomo su cuchillo para sostener su parte y comerla.

Y yo.

Yo solo lo agarre, como la armadura me protegía del calor que emanaba.

Mi instinto y mi estomago me gritaban para comerlo de una vez.

Mi cerebro, que sabía que esto era un ser vivo, que matamos para comerlo.

Me decía que no...

Pero uno cada vez más debil como me acercaba mi trozo del costillar de cerdo a mi boca.

Y entonces.

Mordi un pedazo de carne y cuero del costillar.

La negativa se esfumo de inmediato.

Como yo me dedique a comer mi parte, con 0 delicadeza.

El hambre era más fuerte que mis instintos pony de vegetarianismo

Era delicioso.

Casi como las flores...no se porque, pero mi cabeza me decía eso...

Que sabía tan bien como unos buenos narcisos.

…...

Realmente mi mente estaba en un total conflicto sobre que compararlo.

Pero por mientras, yo solo seguía comiéndolo.

-"Ohhh...alguien le gusto demasiado la carne"; decía Jerry como sonrió.

Como en solo 2 minutos, había terminado mis costillas, dejando solo los huesos.

*suspiro satisfecha*

Realmente no puedo creer que comí carne...

Mi padre se va a desmayar cuando se lo cuente.

Jejeje.

-"Si que fue delicioso..."; decía yo toda sonriente.

-"Me alegra que te gustara chica...y eso que era carne sola, sin nada de sal ni salda barbacoa, que si hubiera tenido eso puesto si sería delicioso"; decía Jerry a gusto conmigo.

-"Ahora, creo que mencionaron que su asentamiento esta a unas horas de camino no?"; pregunto yo para cambiar de tema.

Porque no quiero que me siga levantando el apetito.

No quiero comer de más, y que me quepa apretado esta armadura, jeje.

-"Pues si, dejanos terminar nosotros y levantar las cosas para seguir con nuestro camino"; decía el.

Como los deje terminar.

Fue rapido, en menos de 5 minutos habían terminado su comida, y ya estaban de pie, con sus mochilas encima, la fogata apagada con algo de agua.

Y su parrilla guardada.

-"Ahora será más liviano cargarla entre los 2 este largo trecho"; decía Jerry como señalaba al cerdo.

Yo asentía.

Al igual que Tomas/"Flash".

Como cargamos al cerdo de nuevo como Jerry señalo el camino, como le seguimos.

Fue un viaje tranquilo, un poco en silencio como nos bajaba el desayuno.

Sin el casco puesto, solo lo guarde en mi mochila, porque no quiero acercarme a un asentamiento humano, vestida parecida al enemigo.

Por obvias razones.

No quiero ser recibida con un disparo en mi cara.

Pero a la hora de viaje...

Pregunte algo que quería preguntar desde hace rato.

-"Y...ustedes porque han estado fuera de su asentamiento con tanto equipamiento, si solo era para cazar"; pregunto yo por curiosidad.

-"Es que recién estábamos volviendo de una misión de recolección de medicamentos que salio mal, y ya estabamos muy cansados para continuar, así que tuvimos que acampar a pesar de estar tan cerca"; contaba no muy a gusto por recordarlo Jerry.

Como Tomas no dijo nada y solo bajo la cabeza deprimido...

Me lo imaginaba...

Pensaba que ya habían regresado y solo salido a cazar por comida.

No se si decirles...

…...

No...creo que deben de saberlo.

No creo que deban vivir pensando en que le paso a su amigo y tener falsas esperanzas sobre si sobrevivio o no.

-"Pero...eso fue hace días no...como que para estas alturas ya habrían regresado a su asentamiento"; dije yo.

-"Como sabes eso?", pregunto todo serio Jerry como se detuvo y me miraba de reojo.

-"Porque encontré su diario de buscador"; decía yo como sostenía aun con una mano al cerdo, y sacaba con la otra el diario.

Jerry me lo tomo de mi mano como se puso a ojearlo.

-"Si...es de el"; decía el sorprendido.

-"Donde lo hallaste...sabes que paso con el?"; pregunto Tomas todo esperanzado.

-"Chico...si ella tiene el diario, solo significa una cosa, y lo sabes"; decía Jerry todo serio.

-"No, puede que signifique que solo haya hallado su mochila, y aun este en la ciudad, como te lo dije", decía Tomas algo enojado, "Y que debimos quedarnos más tiempo intentarlo hallarlo", decía el más enojado

-"El esta muerto...halle su cuerpo, según su diario...era porque un zombie le hizo una herida, no se la vio a tiempo, y entonces...ya saben...solo se suicidio para evitar convertirse en uno de ellos"; decía yo con pesar.

Por tener que decirles eso.

-"Mierda, mierda, mierda"; decía Tomas todo enojado agitando los brazos, no queriendo creerlo.

Jerry no dijo nada.

Pero bajo la cabeza, con pesar.

*Tomas entonces golpea un arbol cercano con fuerza, de milagro no se rompe los dedos*

-"El era un buen amigo, no mereció que lo abandonáramos así"; decía Tomas como le lloraba los ojos, todo dolido.

-"Donde lo encontraste?", pregunto Jerry todo serio.

-"En una escuela con la estatua de un caballo medio destruida, más precisamente en un coliseo techado, recostado en una pared", decía yo con pesar.

-"Tan desesperado estuvo...que en vez de salir se adentro más en la ciudad...justo en nuestra vieja escuela...no me extraña que no lo hayamos hallado"; decía Tomas todo frustrado, "Y el sabía que en caso de separación, siempre habria que buscar salir de la ciudad"; decía muy frustrado como golpeaba con la otra mano el mismo árbol que acaba de golpear, haciendo crujir la madera, pero no sus nudillos...

Aún.

-"Y tu que hacías en medio de la ciudad?", pregunto Jerry todo serio y centrado en los hechos como me miraba a mí.

-"Yo estaba usándola como atajo, pensando que la armadura sería suficiente para protegerme de la nube verde que la cubre", decía yo.

-"Esta bien"; dijo sin ninguna emoción como entonces miro a Tomas, "Tomas, volvamos a caminar...tenemos que llegar al asentamiento a entregar la carne y los medicamentos, no nos sirve quedarnos aquí a llorar por lo que paso"; decía el todo serio.

-"Esta bien..."; decía Tomas sin ninguna emoción como cargo el cerdo de nuevo conmigo, "Espero que esos medicamentos valieran la vida de Mike"; decía el sin mucha emoción.

-"Entre los medicamentos hay penicilina y vacunas para recién nacidos...al menos esto no ha sido en vano"; decía Jerry todo serio, pero también dolido por lo que paso.

Ocultándolo muy bien por cierto.

Como mi padre cuando perdimos a mama...

Creo que Jerry ya se ve más como un soldado entrenado que ha visto de todo, que un simple cazador.

-"Tantos días buscando en los bordes de la ciudad...en vano...", murmuro Tomas por última vez, como nadie hablo el resto del viaje.

Ni yo lo haría como para revivir esa herida tan nueva...

.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **5 horas de caminata después...**

El bosque se hizo poco a poco más frondoso.

Algo típico de zonas más calurosas.

Además de escuchar las olas del mar chocando en una playa.

Pero aun no veía la playa entre toda la vegetación.

Pero todo cambio cuando por fin llegamos al asentamiento que estaba en un claro.

Se veía algunas "casas", que creo que era mucho decirlo, porque parecían más rectángulos de metal dispersos por el lugar.

Se veía a unas cuantas personas en el lugar, muchas armadas.

Como también vi una sola vaca y unos pollos en un corral improvisado que tenían cerca del borde del asentamiento.

Cuando estábamos a punto de llegar, vi a una persona señalarnos, como hizo señas a algunos otros humanos que tenía cerca de ella, y vino caminando a nuestro encuentro, junto con el par de personas que mando a llamar.

Al llegar al borde nos recibió al parecer, una hembra humana, creo porque tiene el cabello largo, pelirroja, que le llega solo hasta los hombros, lo tiene todo desarreglado y grasoso, tiene las caderas anchas como las mías, aunque sus glandulas mamarias no son tan grandes como las mías, porque tienen apenas el tamaño de un par de manzanas maduras.

Y se nota porque ella usa una polera sin mangas, donde se lo puede apreciar el tamaño de sus pechos y que tiene brazos fuertes, además ella lleva puesto unos pantalones azules y botas y lleva un rifle atado con una correa a su espalda.

Es de tez blanca...y se nota muy madura, casi de la edad de Jerry al parecer.

-"Jerry...y quien es la nueva?"; pregunto toda seria la mujer como me señalaba, su voz era no tan femenina, era algo dura.

Sonaba casi como Mae cuando me gritaba por hacer algo mal durante nuestros entrenamientos...

-"Se llama Sunset, la encontramos en el camino, es una desertora de las zonas controladas por Advent"; dijo Jerry.

-"Mmmm...y ya le revisaron sus cosas...haber si no tiene rastreador alguno?"; pregunto aun toda seria y con muchas sospechas sobre mí esta mujer.

Bajo la cabeza por un momento Jerry.

-"Mmm...no...se me paso por alto eso cuando la vimos"; dijo Jerry no muy feliz de haber dicho eso.

-"Acaso quieres que ADVENT nos encuentre imbécil!", le grito la mujer.

-"No es su culpa...es que ella se nos presento a nosotros estando desnuda...y..."; decía Tomas algo nervioso intentando defender a Jerry.

-"Ahhh...con razón"; dijo molesta esta mujer, "Jose, llévate al cerdo y preparadlo para el almuerzo, mientras revisamos a esta nueva"; decía la mujer a uno de sus 2 acompañantes.

Que era un hombre de tez morena, que estaba usando solo una polera como llevaba un collar con pequeñas bolas de madera, y terminaba en una cruz y tenía unos shorts con unos zapatos normales.

Y se veía incluso mas fuerte que Jerry.

El asintió como agarro al cerdo y lo puso en los hombros y se lo llevo.

-"Esta bien...no hay problema"; dije yo mirando a la señora, "No fue mi intención haberlos distraído en hacer un protocolo tan importante"; decía yo con algo de culpa como miraba a Jerry.

-"No es tu culpa niña...es mía"; decía Jerry realmente no con muchos ánimos de hablar.

-"Ahora chica, muéstranos tu mochila, que tienes allí"; decía toda seria la mujer como levanto una mano, como para que le diera mi mochila.

Yo hice lo que pidió.

Y se la di.

Como ella volteo mi mochila, dejo caer todas mis cosas al suelo y empezó a palpar cada pequeño pedazo de mi mochila.

No estaba nerviosa.

Porque la verdad es que no tenía nada que demostrara que soy parte de ADVENT.

Y como se que los humanos no perciben la magia.

No notarán nada raro en el diario nuevo que uso para comunicarme con mi padre.

Solo verán un par de libros comunes y corrientes.

Y claro esta, mis municiones y las granadas creo que es algo común aquí.

-"No hay nada..."; decía ella como lanzaba mi mochila toda arrugada a un lado, como se agachaba a revisar mis cosas.

-"Haber...un par de botellas de agua y gaseosa...unas granadas...no es muy común esos, pero si utiles a futuro...", decía ella como agarraba una de mis granadas, "Haber Jerry...son autenticas?"; pregunto ella como le lanzó la que tenía ella a Jerry.

Que el lo alcanzo sin problemas.

-"No tiene numero de serie y el diseño no es para nada igual a las granadas fragmentarias del ejercito, aunque es redondo y tiene el hilo para jalar para activarla como una granada normal", decía el al examinarla a más de cerca.

-" Rastreadores en cubierto entonces...?"; pregunto toda sospechosa como se levanta y me mira a mí no muy feliz al respecto.

-"No, son granadas hechas en casa por mi padre, son muy potentes"; decía yo toda seria, aunque algo nerviosa por su mirada.

-"Aja...veamos si es cierto entonces..."; decía ella como agarro una de mis granadas, "Atención a todos...lanzare una granada de prueba, así que atentos!"; grito ella con mucha fuerza.

Como ella le quito el seguro a la granada y la lanzo con mucha fuerza hacia el interior del bosque.

Solo espero que no haya rebotado con nada...

Paso unos pocos segundos.

Como la granada exploto con fuerza, lejos de nosotros por suerte...escuchándose a la vez como arboles se caían al suelo, destrozados sus troncos por la fuerza atronadora de la granada.

-"Mierda...eso es más un ladrillo de C4 que una granada"; dijo sorprendido Jerry.

-"Ok...granadas de calidad entonces..."; decía a gusto la mujer como la vi sonreír.

Como muchos en el asentamiento se asustaron un poco ante la fuerza de la explosión, pero como estaban advertidos, solo siguieron con sus cosas, excepto el que cuidaba los pollos, que empezaron a saltar y estar todo alterados, y el tuvo que meterse al corral a calmarlos.

Ok...solo me quedan 2 granadas...*penso no muy a gusto con eso*

Como revisaba las revistas de municiones.

-"Mmm...calibre de 7,62 mm...muy potente...para un rifle...realmente extraño..."; decía ella como me miraba mi arma, "Haber chica, dale tu arma a Jerry"; decía ella toda seria de nuevo.

Yo hice lo que dijo.

Y se lo di.

-"Mmm...el diseño es similar a la de un AK-47...pero no tiene el decorado de madera por lo que es reconocido más fácilmente...esta completamente metálico..."; decía el como quitaba una bala de la recamara, "Si...hasta se comporta igual...y no...no tiene ninguna zona hueca donde se pueda ocultar algo...las partes que son macizas, son macizas, es una obra creada desde 0 también, porque tampoco tiene serial"; decía el como seguía tocando el arma.

-"Ok...el que te hizo esa arma y las granadas sabe lo que hace..."; decía ella más tranquila.

Como ahora lo que le intrigo son 2 libros.

El libro de Starwill que a pesar de que tiene un hechizo que lo protegió de los estragos del tiempo.

Se nota desgastado su tapa de color rojo.

Igual el libro encantado que uso para comunicarme con mi padre, que es de tapa azul.

-"2 libros antiguos..."; decía ella como le daba una ojeada al rojo, "Uno en latin al parecer, aunque no soy de saber muchos idiomas, con dibujos echos a mano de campesinos de la edad media"; decía ella como ahora ojeaba el azul, "Uno con más de esa letra...pero sin imágenes, y con muchas hojas aun en blanco...nos puedes explicar esto señorita?"; pregunto ella, seria, pero ya más curiosa que enojada.

-"Son libros de mi abuelo...el me había inspirado en todas estas cosas mágicas de fantasía cuando era niña, y son las únicas pertenecías que me quedo de el cuando murió"; decía yo toda seria, "Y preferiría que no los maltrates así por favor"; dije yo mucho más seria, porque de echo, no quiero que me los dañe, son mi unico recurso que tengo que me deja comunicarme con mi padre.

Más facil decir que Starwill es mi abuelo por si alguien de casualidad sabe leer equestre.

Aunque lo dudo.

Oh...y quería llorar y decirlo con pesar.

Pero no me salió.

Espero que no lo noten.

-"Mmmm...entiendo..."; dijo ella ya más calmada, como dejo los libros al suelo con cuidado, como ella se levantó.

-"Pero eso no cambia que tenemos que seguir revisándote niña"; decía ella ya menos gruñona.

Yo asentí.

-"Ahora quítate esa armadura y la ropa que tengas puesta", decía ella seria de nuevo.

Yo asentí, como me quité lentamente mi armadura.

Primero la parte de los brazos, luego el de las piernas, que cuando me quite el de las piernas me miro extrañada al notar que estaba descalza.

Entonces me saco la pechera, notandose no muy feliz al respecto.

("No me extraña que se les olvido revisarla al ver a esta modelo tetona desnuda", pensó con enfado la mujer como fruncía el ceño)

Entonces me quito la parte final de la armadura.

-"Listo...no tengo nada más"; dije yo sin más, toda tranquila. (Sin cubrirse nada)

Como algunos humanos dentro del asentamiento que estaba viéndonos por curiosidad, se empezaron a fijar más en mí e incluso silbándome.

Tan bonita estoy en serio? *penso ella como se sonrojaba*

-"Doctora Chan, llévala a la enfermería y hazle una revisión completa de cavidades, profunda si es necesario"; decía ella toda seria, mirándome creo que con envidia.

-"No hay problema"; decía su otro acompañante, que era también una hembra humana, creo, su cabello era muy corto, y solo llegaba a taparle las orejas, era de color negro su cabello, vestía una polera blanca de mangas cortas, y que solo se veía la protuberancia de sus glandulas mamarias, aunque diría que son del mismo tamaño que esta señora, y unos pantalones color crema y un par de zapatos.

Era de tez blanca, y casualmente, sus ojos estaban como más cerrados.

Más de los que estas personas tienen.

Será de otra etnia esta humana?

-"Muy bien"; decía la mujer con un acento que me recuerda a los ponys de Eastland, "Venga por aquí", decía ella como me guiaba por el asentamiento.

-"Nosotros revisaremos tu armadura, así que si no tienes nada que ocultar, te la regresaremos"; decía la señora esta.

Ok.

No hay problema.

Es comprensible.

Aunque mientras caminaba por el asentamiento.

Lo que se notaba que eran hombres me miraban y me silbaban, hasta algunos me hacían piropos.

Me sonrojaba enormemente.

Nunca había tenido esta clase de atención de vuelta en casa de parte de los sementales.

O talvez tenía y nunca me di cuenta...

Eso ya no se.

Y lo único que se...

Es que...creo que me esta gustando esta atención. *penso ella como su cara estaba roja como cual tomate*

En fin, llegamos a uno de esos rectángulos de metal.

Que la entrada había sido cortada para poner una puerta allí.

Ella abrio la puerta para que entrara primero y lo hice.

Era un pequeño espacio con una camilla y diversos artículos médicos dispersos en estantes y una vitrina.

Y en la mitad de este lugar, había una cortina que llevaba a otro lugar dentro de este cuadrado que era grande no más.

Entonces ella cerro la puerta detrás de mí.

-"Realmente eres una chica muy hermosa señorita, como alguien como usted decide salir de las zonas controladas por ADVENT, y probar suerte aquí afuera"; decía ella como se ponía a buscar entre sus cosas.

-"No quería vivir una mentira doctora Chan"; decía yo toda tranquila.

-"Si...todos dicen eso hasta que notan que la vida afuera es muy dificil y deciden resignarse y volver a donde ADVENT, aunque algunos cooperan con nosotros desde dentro de esos lugares, otros simplemente se olvidan de nosotros"; decía ella como la vi ponerse unos guantes.

-"Eso es horrible", dije yo.

-"Como no tienes idea señorita, pero son los que no quieren aceptar este estilo de vida...prefieren vivir cegados que con la verdad"; decía ella como ahora estaba de frente mía, "Ahora puedes ponerte boca arriba sobre la cama por favor"; decía ella como señalaba la cama.

Yo asentí.

Es una pena.

Realmente me gustaría que empezaramos a hacer algo desde ya por los humanos.

-"Señorita...note que durante nuestro corto trayecto hasta mi consultorio, a usted no le importo que la miraran desnuda...acaso usted trabajaba para el entretenimiento adulto antes?"; pregunto ella, "Yo no juzgo", dijo ella toda tranquila como empezaba a tocar mis piernas.

-"No...para nada, además apenas tengo 18 años"; decía yo con mucha vergüenza como me sonrojaba enormemente.

-"Así que solo esta segura de su cuerpo eh..."; decía ella con una sonrisa como seguía tocando mis piernas y subía cada vez más por mi cuerpo, "Realmente es de envidiarse...aunque con tu cuerpo, no es de extrañar que seas tan segura de ti mismo"; decía ella como me tocaba y apretaba un poco los muslos.

Haciendome que me empezará a entrar un calor...

Pero no un calor ambiental...

Si no...

Creo que...

A calentar...

Que vergüenza por todos los cielos...

Me estoy excitando en una revisión medica...que diablos pasa con este cuerpo...*penso ella como se sonrojaba enormemente*

Ella entonces paso a revisar mi estomago y palpar e incluso apretar los pechos

-"Mmm...100% naturales y firmes...creo que si no hubiera habido la invasión, hubieras sido modelo no?"; pregunto ella toda juguetona, para aliviar el ambiente.

-"Si, creo que sí..."; decía yo respondiendo toda nerviosa.

Como estaba muy caliente...

Luego reviso mis brazos y mi cara, incluso dentro de mi boca con sus dedos.

Eso ya me hizo bajar la calentura.

Porque se había vuelto incómodo.

-"Ok, no siento ninguna protuberancia rara, ni implante oculto alguno, así que voltéate para seguir con ello"; pedía ella toda tranquila.

Yo hice lo que dijo.

-"Mmm...tanto adelante como atrás estas bien desarrollada...realmente eres una chica hermosa señorita..."; decía ella como siguió con lo suyo y palparme toda.

Y con mucha vergüenza pase cuando llego el momento de revisarme mis partes intimas.

-"Oh...virgen...con himen intacto...mejor lo dejo allí, no quiero hacer presión extra"; decía ella como ya alejaba sus dedos de mis partes intimas.

-"Ok señorita, eres una chica 100% saludable, y sin señal alguna de implantes de rastreo, ahora si Claire no haya nada en tu armadura, serás bienvenida aquí", decía ella como me daba una sonrisa honesta.

Entonces yo me senté.

Realmente estaba completamente incomoda, roja y acalorada.

No me sentía para salir ahora mismo.

Aunque es de agradecer que la doctora es profesional y no lo hizo para nada de forma sexual mi revisión.

-"Gracias..."; decía yo toda nerviosa por todo lo que paso aquí.

-"Ahora tienes suerte que en este asentamiento no tenemos niños, así puedes andar desnuda por aquí si quieres, y creo que por tu musculatura, que podrás defenderte de cualquiera que se pueda sobre pasar contigo"; decía ella con una sonrisa.

-"Eh...si es posible andar desnudos, porque aquí nadie lo hace?"; pregunto yo aun toda nerviosa por lo que paso aquí.

Como quería hacer tiempo, para que me bajara la calentura.

-"Porque aquí todos fuimos educados para no hacerlo desde pequeños y que solo hay que estar desnudos en las duchas, en los examenes clinicos que requieren estar desnudos, y en el acto sexual, es por simple decencia, pero yo te apoyo si no quieres usar ropa, es tu decisión de todos modos, porque no estamos para botar a alguien si tiene una filia loca, pero benigna"; decía ella toda tranquila.

…..

Espera...

Creen que ando desnuda porque creen que es para mi una fila?

 **(Gente que le excita exhibirse desnudos en publico)**

*pensar en eso solo hace que se sonroje de nuevo pero muchoooo*

-"Ahora, volvamos ante Claire, para saber si te puedes quedar o no"; decía la doctora Chan con una voz tranquila.

-"Si, si"; decía yo de nuevo muy nerviosa.

Como ella me abría la puerta para salir e ir caminando de regreso ante Claire.

Y las miradas y silbidos empezaron de nuevo de muchos de los hombres aquí.

Aunque no de tantos, como había mujeres detrás de algunos de esos hombres que lo tenían controlados para que no dijeran nada o me miraran

Pensaba en cubrirme como se que ahora me miraban porque me desean demasiado, de manera más sexual.

Pero...

No quería...porque realmente me gustaba que me miraran y me desearan...algo que ningún semental había hecho en casa hacia mí de esa forma.

…...

Creo que si tengo esa filia rara después de todo...*pensaba ella como se mantuvo con la cara roja como un tomate ese corto trayecto hacia Claire*

-"Bien bien chica, revisamos tu armadura, y ahora sabemos porque no usabas nada debajo de esto...", decía la mujer, que ahora se, que se llama Claire, como tomaba la parte del pecho de mi armadura, "Es tan esponjoso y suave como una maldita almohada...creo que con esas yo también estaría desnuda usando esta armadura"; decía ella como tocaba la parte interna de la armadura.

-"Y...eso significa que me puedo quedar?", pregunto yo.

-"Si, revisamos toda la armadura, es totalmente legal"; decía Claire más calmada, "Pero joder, pero te daré algo de ropa, no te quiero realmente andando desnuda en el asentamiento, ya te vi como atraías la mirada de todos aquí"; decía ella algo mal humorada.

-"Esta bien...entiendo..."; decía yo un poquito más relajada, sabiendo que todo esta bien.

Aunque en el fondo, no quería usar ropa.

-"Y...donde me puedo quedar?"; pregunto yo.

-"En el contenedor 5, donde están los más jóvenes, allí hay un pequeño baúl debajo de cada cama para las pertenencias personales"; decía Claire señalando uno de esos enormes rectángulos de metal.

Con un par de ventanas, que eran más cortes cuadrados en las paredes del metal.

Y hasta tenía una escalera para llevar a la parte de arriba de estos, que era más como para estar de vigías.

-"Me pondre mi armadura por mientras si quieres"; decía yo.

-"Por favor"; decía Claire aun media gruñona.

Como me empecé a poner la armadura.

-"Te puse tus cosas dentro de la mochila Sunset..."; decía Tomas siendo amable como colocaba la mochila ya de vuelta a la normalidad al lado mío.

-"Gracias Tomas", decía yo con una sonrisa.

Como el asintió y me sonrío

Como me ponía mi armadura completamente.

-"Ya me contaron tu historia niña...pero, eso no significa que estarás haciendo nada aquí, todos deben hacer algo aquí y como realmente suena a que no tienes más habilidades que ser más agil que un gato, serás parte de los buscadores, aunque, como cualquiera que acaba de llegar de una larga misión, tomate un día descanso, ya luego te asignaremos a alguien quien sea tu pareja de busqueda", decía ella seriamente.

-"Yo me ofrezco"; dijo con rapidez Tomas.

-"Me lo imaginaba..."; decía Claire nada sorprendida.

-"Ahora llévala al contenedor 5 y buscale una cama libre", decía Claire seriamente.

-"Esta bien"; decía el todo respetuoso con Claire como yo ya terminaba de ponerme y activarme la armadura.

Siendo el casco que lo llevaba en una mano.

-"Sigueme", decía el a mi entonces.

Como yo asentí y lo seguí.

Ya muchos de los hombres aquí siguiendo con sus cosas como ya estaba "Vestida".

Aunque algunos me seguían viendo de reojo.

El contenedor 5 estaba unos 30 metros más lejos de la enfermería.

Y a 70 de donde Claire nos había detenido.

(-"Espero que no le hayas hecho ojitos a esa chica Jerry"; decía toda gruñona a Jerry como ya Sunset no podía escucharles)

(-"No querida...no lo hice"; decía Jerry con la voz neutra, como si esto no fuera la primera vez que su mujer se pone celosa)

(-"Mas te vale...o te juro que si encuentras a otra supermodelo así y no la revisas como es debido, dormiras en el techo"; decía ella toda gruñona como se regreso a hacer sus cosas)

(-"Ya lo se querida..."; decía el realmente cansado, "Eso me pasa por casarme con una loca Prepper...siempre estan desconfiados de todo..."; pensaba el como seguía a su mujer)

-"Oye...suenas más tranquilo desde que hablamos en el bosque..."; decía yo para hacer conversación.

-"Si...es que, por desgracia no es el primer amigo que pierdo así...", decía el algo triste.

-"Lo siento...no fue mi intención de verdad reabrir el tema"; decía yo con pesar.

-"Lo se...", dijo el suspirando con pesar como solo seguimos caminando hacia el contenedor.

De donde salía de este una chica joven, rubia de pelo largo de tez blanca, vestida con mini shorts azules que le llegaban hasta la mitad de los muslos, y una polera blanca sin mangas como Claire, aunque esta parecía no tener pechos, parecía estar plana, y lo único que indica que es una chica, son sus caderas anchas y la obvia protuberancia en la pelvis que es donde deberían estar los organos reproductores masculinos humanos.

Y ella justo había visto a Tomas.

-"Tomas!", grito de alegría como ella corrió hacia el y le dio un fuerte abrazo como ya solo nos quedaba unos metros para llegar al contenedor, "Tardaste mucho más de lo usual, ya nos temíamos lo peor"; decía ella toda toda preocupada.

-"Lo siento...pero las cosas se complicaron un poco...", decía Tomas con pesar.

Como la chica dejo el abrazo, y miro detrás de Tomas, me vio a mi solamente, y ella solo bajo la cabeza deprimida al no ver a nadie más.

-"Perdimos a Mike no?", pregunto ella bien decaída.

-"Si..."; dijo Tomas algo decaído.

-"Ese idiota...me prometio que no haría nada estupido y arriesgado de nuevo...", decía ella con los ojos llorosos.

Como entonces Tomas le dio un abrazo.

-"No lo hizo...solo tuvimos mala suerte con los zombis"; dijo Tomas.

Ella no dijo nada como dejo el abrazo por un momento.

-"Y quien es ella?"; pregunto ella ahora toda desanimada, aun con los ojos llorosos.

-"Soy Sunset...los encontre por el camino y acepte quedarme aquí por un tiempo"; decía yo.

-"Como que por un tiempo?"; pregunto Tomas sorprendido ahora.

-"Si...eso no lo mencione...no quiero quedarme tanto tiempo en un solo sitio, como dije, quiero ver como están las cosas, y ver si hay un grupo que realmente esta siendo la piedra en el zapato para los de ADVENT, porque...yo creo que debe de haber, tiene que"; dije yo toda seria.

-"Una soñadora eh...bueno, ya aprenderá por la mala que esto es todo lo que hay...", decía la tal Samantha irritada como se volvía al contenedor.

Eso si que fue pesimista...

-"*suspiro*….no le hagas caso...ella ya perdió a tantos últimamente que...no esta del humor para estas cosas", decía el con pesar como entro al contenedor, yo solo le seguí.

No me puedo imaginar perder a alguien más además de una madre...

Debe doler mucho peor.

Yo solo lo seguí.

En el interior había unas 9 camas, con la cabecera, todas apoyadas hacia el lado más largo del contenedor, y dejando un pequeño pasillo en el lado contrario que da a la puerta también cortada en la pared y las ventanas improvisadas, y las camas están separadas por solo medio metro entre cada una, apenas eran colchones con sabanas viejas sobre ellas.

Y vi a la tal Samantha sentada sobre la tercera cama, como sacaba algo de debajo de su cama, debe ser su baul privado.

Apenas pise el interior, Tomas volteo a verme.

-"Creo que mejor esperas fuera por un momento, hablare con ella...cuando se pone así...no esta para conocer a otras personas"; decía el en voz baja.

Como la veía a ella mirando hacia abajo, a lo que sea que saco de su baúl.

Yo asentí.

Y decidí solo esperar afuera.

Por respeto.

Me aleje un poco entonces, recostandome en un lado del contenedor que era la enfermería, y decidí contar cuantos había en este asentamiento.

Conte al menos unas 30 personas repartidas por todo el lugar, unos 12 hombres al parecer, y el restante son mujeres.

Sin incluirme obviamente.

Estaban charlando entre si, haciendo sus cosas, incluso algunos patrullando los bordes del asentamiento, estando con sus rifles en alto.

-"Oh...señorita Sunset...no iban a darle algo de ropa?"; pregunto la doctora Chan como me vió al lado de su consultorio.

-"Una chica llamada Samantha nos recibió, y como que Mike era su pareja, y el esta muerto"; dije yo resumiendo la situación.

-"Ohh...entiendo...y esta toda alterada no?", pregunto ella preocupada.

Yo asentí.

-"La pobre ya perdió a su padre, a su madre y su hermana pequeña...aunque, más de perder a su padre más que nada, su madre y su hermana pequeña huyeron de vuelta a las zonas controladas por ADVENT, ya no queriendo saber nada de esto cuando el padre de Samantha murio, abandonándola, sabiendo que Samantha nunca los acompañaría", decía ella con pesar.

Que horrible...

Eso...eso es peor.

-"Pero...que la hizo quedarse a ella?"; pregunto yo.

-"Lo que nos hace quedarnos a todos aquí...sabemos la verdad, y no vamos a vivir una mentira y talvez luchar de vez en cuando contra esos desgraciados, haciéndoles saber que nunca van a vivir en paz nuestros conquistadores mientras haya personas como nosotros que se niegan a vivir en su mentira", decía ella más seria.

-"Dudo que eso sea suficiente..."; decía yo algo pensativa al respecto.

-"Si...es solo los que nos decimos todos para quedarnos aquí, la verdad, es que todos aquí o nos quedamos porque esos aliens nos quitaron todo lo que queríamos...o tenemos en el caso de Samantha, teníamos a una persona especial con quien estar en estos tiempos oscuros"; decía ella.

Cuando estas en tiempos oscuros es verdad que te ayuda a tolerarlo estando con las personas que amas.

Lo se de primera mano.

Gracias a la princesa Celestia y mi padre que intentaron animarme en esos horribles momentos.

Ya que...superar la muerte de alguien amado por tu cuenta, no es facil, y no es cuestión de madurez, es que realmente, lo has querido tanto y compartido tan buenos momentos que el dolor es muy fuerte para tolerarlo por tu cuenta.

-"Es posible que ella se vaya ahora que no tiene a nadie?", pregunto yo.

-"Lo dudo mucho...", decía la doctora Chan, "Ella no seguirá los pasos de su madre, pero dudo que siga los de su padre ahora que su novio a muerto, ahora solo es cuestión de esperar a ver qué hace o que quiere", decía ella toda seria.

-"Si..."; es lo único que pude decir en voz baja.

-"Ok...ahora si me disculpas, tengo que ir a acomodar los medicamentos que trajeron, ahora si tenemos suficiente para varios años más sin problemas"; decía ella como se iba de regreso adentro de su contenedor.

Yo solo asentí, estaba más pensando en Samantha.

Creo que debería demostrarle que...aun vale la pena luchar.

Pero como...

.-..-.-.-.-.-.-

 **25 min después...**

Me había quedado sentada recostada sobre el contenedor de la enfermería esperando.

Como Tomas se tardaba ya mucho.

Debería...

Ir a ver como va?

Como que ya paso mucho tiempo para una simple charla.

*Se levanta y se dirige al contenedor*

Cuando estoy a unos 5 metros del contenedor escucho unos gemidos salir del contenedor.

…...

Y se que tipos de gemidos son...

Me acerco lentamente para ver por la "ventana" haber que pasa.

Para descubrir que ambos...además de estar desnudos, están haciéndolo...

Teniendo sexo.

…..

Me sonrojo enormemente y retrocedo.

Dejándolo con lo suyo.

Así que esa es tu forma de animar eh Tomas?, *penso ella como se sonrojaba un montón*

Creo que mejor voy a ver si hay algo más que hacer, en vez de esperar en un solo lugar todo el rato.

Además tengo que bajarme este calentón de golpe.

Así que me voy al extremo este del asentamiento.

Que tiene un pequeño sendero que lleva a una playa.

…...

Perfecto *pensó ella como sonreía*

En la playa no había nadie, las olas eran pequeñas, notándose que el mar estaba calmado el día de hoy.

Así que solo me quite la armadura nuevamente.

Pero en vez de dejarlo de lado todo por separado.

Mejor lo dejo todo ensamblado y de pie sobre la arena.

Apagado para que no me siga consumiendo magia.

Y una vez hice eso.

Me fui a meterme un poco al agua.

Yo...nunca eh nadado en toda mi vida.

Me asusta un poco meterme al mar sin saber nadar.

Pero...como esta medio calmada, creo que solo zambullirme en agua poca profunda no será mucho problema.

Entonces empiezo a caminar sobre la arena mojada, que solo eso ya me esta refrescando, como al llegar más cerca de las aguas las olas pequeñas tocan mis pies.

El agua esta agradable realmente.

Como solo sigo caminando más y más adentrándome en las aguas.

Hasta que estaba la altura de mis muslos.

Porque ya estaba por poco no poder sentir la arena en mis pies.

Y eso me daba miedo.

Podía teletransporteme a la playa si el mar me arrastraba.

Pero tan cerca de un asentamiento humano.

No quería arriesgar las vidas de estas personas al atraer a ADVENT.

En fin, aun con las aguas del mar cubriéndome solo 3 cuartas partes de mis largas piernas.

Yo me agachaba rápidamente y volvía a ponerme de pie para mojarme toda.

El miedo por el mar y el agua fría realmente está ayudándome a refrescarme y enfriar mis deseos carnales.

La arena me hacía cosquillas todo el cuerpo como las pequeñas olas arrastraban consigo esa arena y chocaban contra mi cuando me agachaba.

Pero no me importaba.

Estaba ya más relajada.

Y más importante.

Era como mi primer baño en días, y quería aprovecharlo lo más que podía...

El sol brillaba con fuerza en el cielo, como ya era medio día.

Cerca de la hora de comer.

Así que me sumergí un par de veces más, como decidí ya salirme del agua.

Me sentía completamente refrescada.

Y el viento de esta zona tropical me secaba y me refrescaba aun más.

A tal punto que no quería volver a la armadura.

Me gustaba sentir el sol y el viento en este nuevo cuerpo.

Al llegar a mi armadura para intentar arrastrarla hacia el asentamiento que solo estaba a unos 15 metros del contenedor más cercano.

Me di cuenta que el sol había calentado mucho el metal cuando la toque.

Y que las manos humanas desnudas sobre superficies metalicas.

Te queman mucho.

Retire la mano con rapidez mientras me sobaba la mano.

Como esta desactivada, la armadura deja de tener una temperatura agradable, tanto interna como externamente.

Y es otra pieza de metal bajo el sol más...

Creo que estare desnuda un buen rato más.

No que me moleste claro está. *piensa ella como se sienta cerca de la armadura y mira el mar*

Me pregunto porque papa nunca nos llevo a la playa...

Si es un lugar tan hermoso, pacifico, sereno...y aburrido.

Mmm...

Ya entiendo porque ni yo sugerí alguna vez ir a la playa.

Creo que más en grupos debe ser más divertido.

Y solo en verano.

Porque dudo que alguien quisiera nadar en pleno invierno.

-"Sunset!"; oí alguien gritar de mí mi nombre.

Y vi que era Tomas, sin sus cosas, y su polera y pantalones todos arrugados acercándose a mí.

Mientras traía en sus brazos una pequeña pila de ropa.

-"Hola!", grite de vuelta como me volteé.

Como el acerco hacia mí y se puso a mi lado.

-"Lamento haberte echo esperar, es que Samantha estaba muy mal como para solo una charla rapida..."; decía el, como yo le podía oler...el olor de alguien que tuvo sexo recientemente, una mezcla de fluidos de los que lo protagonizaron.

Lo reconozco muy bien...

Y eso me hizo sonrojarme mucho.

-"...pero pude pedirle al final que te preste algo de ropa", decía el como terminaba de hablarme, todo amable y relajado como se sentaba a mi lado.

-"Pues debes ser un buen orador, como para que terminara en sexo"; dije directamente algo nerviosa como estaba muy sonrojada.

-"Fuiste a vernos eh?"; pregunto el algo apenado y medio sonrojado igual.

-"Si"; es lo único que dije mientras me sonrojaba al recordarlo.

-"Escucha, se que suena mal, pero de verdad hable con ella antes intentar animarla, y entre charla y charla...ella me beso y luego pasamos a ya sabes que...y es porque ella necesita saber que alguien la quiere y aprecia y yo no pude decir que no en su estado actual"; decía el intentando justificarse.

Igual que con mi padre, como paso con Mirash.

-"No tienes que justificarte...yo entiendo...en estos tiempos oscuros, uno se busca escapar de las cosas como puede...creo que en el caso de Samantha es con el sexo"; decía yo toda pensativa.

-"Si, yo toco mi guitarra cuando estamos aquí para ayudarme a relajarme sabes..."; decía el como se quedaba conmigo viendo el mar.

-"Que bonito"; decía yo como le sonrío.

-"Si, es lo unico me recuerda que...la musica es algo que nunca me van a quitar a pesar de todo"; decía el como sonreía igualmente, "Si quieres te toco para ti algunas canciones que eh hecho, si quieres"; decía el todo tranquilo.

-"Si...creo que me gustaría la verdad"; decía yo como le sonreía.

-"Y...quieres te traiga una toalla para que te puedas probar esta ropa haber si te queda?", pregunto el.

-"No, no, el sol y la brisa me ha secado ya..."; decía yo como me levantaba y me sacudía la arena de mi cuerpo.

En especial de mi trasero y mis partes intimas.

Que me da una vergüenza tremenda ver que la humedad que tenía allí, no era de agua de mar.

Pero igual me sacudí la arena del cuerpo.

Y el se quedo sentado mirandome hacerlo.

Todo embobado por las acciones que hacía.

Y que me viera así...me daba vergüenza...pero también me calentaba...

Realmente esto era muy confuso para mí como no intentaba siquiera cubrirme.

-"Me puedes pasar una de esas ropas para probarme...?"; pregunte yo como era notorio mi vergüenza y mi cara sonrojada como terminaba de sacudirme la arena.

-"Si, si...", decía medio embobado como me entregaba una polera sin mangas de color rosa.

Me la puse y en vez de quedarme como a la chica, que le llegaba a la cintura.

A mi solo me llegaba al ombligo, y me quedaba algo apretado en la zona de los pechos.

Pero no era incomodo ni nada.

El seguía mirándome algo embobado como me acomodaba mejor la polera.

-"Ok...me quedo con esta...tienes algo para mis piernas?", pregunto yo toda tranquila.

Como el solo asiente.

Y me da un pantalón.

Como usa la ropa que trae consigo para cubrirse su entrepierna.

Me pongo el pantalón, y todo bien hasta que llego a la parte de los muslos.

Que no me sube nada.

Estuve luchando para subirlo un buen rato.

Pero nada.

("Esta agitando su trasero practicamente en mi cara...y no se da cuenta...debo de estar en el cielo...", pensaba todo excitado Tomas)

-"Me rindo...no tienes una talla de esto más grande, o algo que solo cubra mis partes intimas?"; pregunto yo como me quito el pantalón.

El asintió como me trajo un mini shorts.

Que este me llego un poco más arriba...pero no llego a destino.

Acaso mi cuerpo es demasiado grande para esta ropa de mujer o que? *pregunto frustrada como luchaba por ponerse el mini short*

("El mini short ajustado que esta por llegar a su trasero, hace que solo se le vea más grande...y yo puedo verlo en toda su gloria...oooooo señor, que esto no se acabe nunca!" grito todo alegre y excitado en su cabeza este Tomas)

-"Argg...me rindo, no tienes otra cosa?", pregunto yo toda frustrada como lanzo al suelo el mini short .

El me entrego una falda negra.

…...

-"No es demasiado elegante una falda?"; pregunto yo como señalaba la falda.

 **(Recuerden que usan faldas largas en las galas en Equestria)**

-"Si es una corta, no hay problema"; dijo el todo rojo como un tomate.

-"Creo que deberías cubrirte, como que sol parece que te esta quemando"; decía yo toda seria como me ponía la falda.

Que esta si me cerro en mi cintura.

Pero solo me llegaba apenas a la mitad de mis muslos en la parte delantera.

Y en la parte trasera, mucho menos.

-"Meh...me conformo con cubrirme lo principal", dije yo satisfecha.

Ahora si creo que ya no sere una completa exhibicionista pervertida para los demás humanos.

(-"Traje ropa interior por si acaso quería...pero creo que mejor así esta bien, jejeje"; pensaba Tomas.)

-"Y, tienes algo para los pies, porque no quiero pisar algo filoso por error en el asentamiento?", pregunte yo.

El asintió.

Como me mostro un par de zapatillas de color negro.

Con sus medias muy cortas de color blanco.

Me senté como me las puse sin ningún problema.

Al menos en algo compartimos talla Samantha...

Me puse de pie, y antes de caminar para probar que tal era tener zapatillas en mis pies humanos.

El me detuvo.

-"Espera, no te vas a atar los cordones?", pregunto el como se lo veía menos rojo ahora.

Mmmm...nunca use zapatillas en toda mi vida.

Solo se que existen porque los veía en las vitrinas de las zapaterías de vuelta en Equestria y se los veía puesta a algunos potros y sementales que practicaban deporte.

Yo entonces solo negué con la cabeza.

-"Ok...dejame atarlos por ti"; decía el como dejo la pila de ropa que trajo consigo a un lado.

Y se puso al frente mío, como agachado me empezó a atar los cordones, y mirarme mientras lo hacía creo que para que viera si veía como se hacía.

("Este día empezó mal...pero si que se puso perfecto..."; pensaba el como miraba por debajo de la falda de Sunset)

Aunque no pude ver nada, el me tapaba mucho con su cabeza.

-"Ok, ya esta", decía el con tranquilidad como mis zapatillas estaban listas.

Y yo empecé a caminar por la arena.

Era suave y cómoda andar con zapatillas.

Como la armadura.

Pero esta vez, mucho más practico.

Aunque dudo que sea tan resistente como la armadura, jeje.

-"Ok...ahora creo que estoy vestida como una humana normal no?"; pregunto yo como me ponía las manos en mis caderas.

El solo asintió.

-"Ahora...me podrías ayudar a mover mi armadura al contenedor 5...ya no quiero gastar la energía de mi armadura en solo caminar este trecho"; le dije para que me ayudara, y el asintió.

Como se paro como aun tenía algo de la ropa que quedaba cubriendole la entrepierna como iba hacia la armadura.

…..

Espera...

Acaso le excito verme vestirme? *penso ella como se sonrojaba*

…...

Mmmm...debe haberle gustado lo que vio si reacciono como creo que reacciono...*pensaba ella como se sonrojaba y excitaba un poquito*

Ella agito su cabeza para dejar fuera esos sentimientos.

Por todos los cielos.

No quiero ser como mi padre, que solo pensaba en el sexo.

Yo puedo controlar esos deseos...yo se que puedo...*pensaba ella toda avergonzada y sonrojada*

-"Esta armadura no es tan pesada a pesar de estar armada"; decía el como tranquilamente el solo empezó a arrastrar la armadura, como la tenía inclinada sobre su espalda.

-"No quieres ayuda?", pregunto yo

-"No, no, puedo solo...", decía el tranquilamente, notándose que el hacía mucho esfuerzo, "Oh, y ya es hora de comer, encontraras el lugar donde se esta sirviendo si te guías por el olor, ya estan sirviendo el almuerzo, más cerdo que antes, pero ya con arroz como acompañamiento y claro, con sal", decía el como se esforzaba por arrastrar el solo mi armadura, con mochila incluida.

-"Ok..."; decía yo con una sonrisa amable, como me iba hacia el asentamiento.

E hice lo que dijo.

Me guío por el olor.

Seguí el aroma del cerdo a la parrilla hasta detrás de un contenedor.

Donde estaba ese hombre fornido llamado Jose, tenía al cerdo en un poste colgado sobre una gran fogata, y estaba troceándolo en pedacitos con un cuchillo enorme, y estaba sirviendo los pedazos a las demás personas que estaban esperando en fila un trozo.

Como también había una mesa a parte, con un gran tazón lleno de arroz, algunas verduras en otro enorme tazón y una gran olla llena de un liquido con un cucharón de sopa para servirse esa cosa, con vasos de metal a un lado, con una pila de platos y cubiertos para servirse la comida.

Quedaban pocos platos y vasos.

Y la fila para recibir el pedazo de cerdo había unas pocas personas.

Yo camine con calma hacia la mesa para servirme lo que sea que había para beber.

Y un poco de arroz y ensalada.

Lo que había en la olla con la cuchara sopera era simplemente agua.

Y las verduras eran solo trozos de pepino y tomate y nada más.

Me serví poco arroz y esas verduras y me puse en la cola, que solo quedaban 2 personas esperando su porción.

Algunas personas, me miraban de reojo cuando pasaban por allí o estaban comiendo cerca de allí.

Pero en todo caso, solo seguían comiendo en sus asuntos.

Pero sin dejar de apartar la vista en mí. **(De su trasero y de sus pechos porque no esta usando sostén precisamente...)**

Entonces llego mi turno.

-"Hola...que queda para mí?"; pregunto yo con una sonrisa, como ya me hacía como me sonaba el estomago.

Por oler tan de cerca el cerdo.

O lo que quedaba de este.

-"Chuleta para ti niña bonita...", decía el todo calmado con su voz gruesa pero amable, en un acento curioso, aunque, creo que en otro idioma, porque me sonaba que no era el mismo que los demás.

Como puso un trozo de carne grande de cerdo en mi plato.

-"Gracias amigo..."; dije yo en su idioma...creo.

Como me miro muy intrigado.

-"No sabía que también hablabas español"; dijo sorprendido Jose, en ese otro idioma diferente a los demás.

 **(Está en gringolandia, esta hablando ingles con todos mayormente, recuerden eso)**

-"Yo hablo muchos idiomas"; dije yo con una sonrisa.

-"Bien, bien, creo que por fin tengo a alguien con quien hablar en mi lengua para variar"; decía el todo a gusto como entonces me servía otro trozo de carne, "Un extra para ti solo por eso", decía el con una sonrisa.

-"Oh, es muy amable, gracias"; decía yo con una sonrisa toda agradecida.

-"Oh, y una cosa más, creo que debería ponerse algo menos revelador, que con esa falda con la leve brisa deja ver mucho su trasero", decía el todo amable y respetuoso.

-"Es que no tenían ropa más grande para mi, y esto era lo único que me quedaba"; dije yo toda sorprendida.

Y pensaba que ya dejarían de prestarme atención con ropa puesta.

Creo que todo resulto al revez...

Aunque no se como esto aun no me molesta o deprime...

Solo me hace estar bien...y algo caliente...

En serio me parezco a mi padre maldita sea...*penso algo enojada consigo misma*

-"Mmm...puedes pedirle a la Dra. Chan por algo de ropa...después de todo, ella creo que tiene el mismo ancho de caderas que usted...si usted me entiende"; dijo el con una sonrisa algo picara, pero creo que era más en un tono juguetón.

Aunque creo que era más en un tono pervertido.

Pero el suena muy amable como para que sea así.

-"La veré entonces, gracias por el consejo"; dije yo con una sonrisa.

-"No hay problema y que el señor este contigo", decía el con una sonrisa amable en su idioma.

-"Gracias...igualmente"; decía yo con una sonrisa como me alejaba a buscar un lugar para comer.

Y quien es el señor de quien habla?

Mmm...

Ya lo averiguare con el tiempo.

Me fui a sentar cerca de la enfermería de la Dra. Chan.

Y a comer sentada en el suelo.

Toda tranquila, como Tomas parece que había terminado de llevar mi armadura al lado de la puerta del contenedor 5.

Y paso cerca de mí.

-"Ya esta listo Sunset..."; decía el como pasaba por mi lado, como se sobaba la espalda.

Todo adolorido.

Creo que por querer impresionarme llevo por su cuenta la armadura...

*Ella sonreía cuando lo pensó*

Es la primera vez que un chico quiso hacer eso por mí...*pensó sonrojada*

Aunque eso significa que se para que me quiere en realidad.

Y que talvez el sexo que tuvo con Samantha fue algo pasajero.

No se que me hace sentir en realidad.

Tengo pensamientos cruzados en el interior de mi cabeza ahora mismo gracias a eso.

…...

Mejor solo como y lo pienso luego...

 **(15 minutos comiendo después...)**

Mmmm...realmente Jerry tenía razón, con sal y pimienta el cerdo era mucho más delicioso.

Aunque me asusta saber que me estoy acostumbrando demasiado rapido a esto...

Aunque es mejor así, después de todo estare una temporada larga en este mundo después de todo.

*se mira a sus piernas y la falda que hace que cualquiera pueda verle hasta la consciencia*

Mmm...

Creo que voy a pedirle a la Dra. Chan algo más modesto...

*Se levanta y se dirige a la entrada de la Dra. Chan, que tiene la puerta cerrada*

-"Doctora Chan...soy Sunset...esta allí adentro?"; pregunto yo como toco la puerta.

-"Oh Sunset...pasa, pasa"; decía ella toda tranquila, como hago lo que dice.

Y la encuentro sentada en la camilla comiendo.

Mientras ella esta desnuda...

Y si, tiene pechos muchos más pequeños que los míos y al verla mejor, diría que debe tener ella sus 20, o 30 años como no se ve para nada vieja.

Pero no es plana como Samantha.

-"Oh...parece que te consiguieron algo de ropa", decía ella toda calmada sin vergüenza alguna.

-"Y ya veo porque no te importaba que yo andará desnuda"; decía yo sorprendida.

-"El cuerpo humano es hermoso Sunset...y si hace calor, no veo porque usar ropa después de todo"; decía ella toda tranquila como seguía comiendo.

Como de echo, ahora que lo menciona, con todo cerrado aquí, si que hace calor.

Porque estoy empezando a sudar.

-"Eh, Jose me dijo que usted tendría un par de pantalones que de seguro me podrían caber, como menciono que usted tenía unas caderas tan anchas como las mías"; dije yo algo sonrojada al compararnos.

-"Oh Jose es un amor"; decía ella sonrojándose igualmente, "Y si, tengo un par que no uso que creo que te podría quedar, esta atrás de la cortina, en mi cuarto"; decía ella señalando la cortina en medio del interior del contenedor que partia en 2 el lugar, "Ven, te enseño", decía ella toda tranquila como dejaba su plato a un lado y me llevaba del otro lado.

Que había una cama, varias cajas de metal repartidas por el lugar, con un hueco con una malla para que no entren los bichos en el techo que iluminaba el lugar, y que era una especie de ventila para hacer el lugar más fresco.

Y claro, un baul en el piso.

Ella fue hacia el baúl y vi de reojo, además de ver que si teniamos creo la misma anchura de caderas...*se sonrojo al verle el trasero a otra chica*

Veo que dentro del baúl tiene ropa y algunos libros, creo que de medicina por las fotos de las portadas.

-"Aqui tienes...creo que te cabrá sin problemas"; decía ella siendo toda amable como me mostró unos pantalones azules.

-"Gracias"; dije yo con una sonrisa como me quitaba la falda.

Y agarraba el pantalón para ponérmelo.

-"Oh, tampoco te gusta usar ropa interior eh...no te preocupes, yo tampoco, jeje"; decía ella como se reía un poco.

-"Ropa interior?"; pregunto yo como me ponía el pantalón, que si, me llego a la cintura esta vez, aunque estaba levemente apretada, no era incomoda y me cerraba, que era lo importante.

-"Ya sabes, sostenes y calzones...acaso nunca usaste eso antes?", pregunto ella.

Yo negue con la cabeza.

-"Ohhhh...no sabes cuanto te envidio...solo cuando llegue a la universidad y vivir mis tiempos en la fraternidad de las Rosas, fue liberador y que era ser libre al no usar siempre ropa interior", dijo ella toda sonriente.

Me imagine que ella fue a la universidad, como es una doctora.

Pero fraternidades?

Que son esas?

Pero, hay otra cosa que quiero saber.

-"Todos están siendo muy amables conmigo...esto es normal entre ustedes?"; pregunto yo.

-"Chica, cuando no eres una traidora, es que eres como nosotros, y aceptamos sin problemas a los que son como nosotros"; dijo ella con una sonrisa amable.

-"Con tan pocos, creo que es de esperarse"; dije yo.

-"La verdad que sí"; dijo ella asintiendo, "Oye...vi a Tomas arrastrando tu armadura hace rato por su cuenta...acaso el lo hizo por cuenta propia, o tu se lo ordenaste?", pregunto por curiosidad la doctora.

-"Yo le pedí que me ayudara, para hacerlo los 2, pero el insistió en hacerlo por su cuenta"; decía yo.

-"Ohh...", decía ella sorprendida

-"Después de darme ropa y verme probándomela", decía yo algo sonrojada al recordarlo.

-"Ohhh...ya veo porque lo hizo por su cuenta, jejeje"; decía ella con una sonrisa traviesa.

-"Porque solo quería impresionarme con su masculinidad al creerse que por su cuenta podría cargar mi armadura?", pregunto yo.

-"Eso también, pero creo que era un favor por haberle dado un sexy espectáculo personal, jeje"; decía ella con una sonrisa.

-"No fue intencional...", decía yo toda sonrojada.

O talvez si...y lo estoy negando?

Argg...realmente estoy muy confundida con todos estos pensamientos. *pensó toda frustrada como fisicamente frunció el ceño y agito la cabeza*

-"Dime...acaso el te gusta como para haber echo eso frente a el?"; pregunto ella toda curiosa, "Puedes decírmelo, no se lo dire a nadie"; decía ella toda tranquila y un poquito impaciente.

-"No, solo lo hizo porque nunca me importo que me vieran desnuda"; decía yo toda apenada.

-"Ohh...niña, si que eres traviesa", decía ella con una sonrisa, "Aunque si vas hasta el final con el, espero que no estes en tus días"; decía ella toda sonriente.

Espera un segundo.

-"Que es lo que acabas de decir?", pregunto yo.

-"Estar en tus días?"; pregunto confundida.

-"Si, eso, acaso estar en mis días, signifique estar así de...cachonda"; decía yo muy sonrojada y apenada por decir esa palabra en voz alta.

-"No, más bien estas de buen humor no más, los días de menstruación por otro lado es un infierno emocional y fisico, pero estar en tus días no te hace una loba en celo, solo te hace susceptible al embarazo"; decía ella tranquilamente.

Mmmmm...

Esperaba que eso explicara porque estoy bien caliente el día de hoy...*penso algo frustrada*

Aunque...eso de menstruación...

-"Eh...tienes libros que me enseñen al respecto?", pregunto yo.

-"No te enseñaron acaso?"; pregunto ella sorprendida.

-"Como que la invasión alienigena hizo que pasara eso a segundo plano", decía yo timidamente.

Mintiendo.

-"Oh...eh, no hay problema, tengo un libro al respecto, pero es muy tecnico, ya sabes, porque es para doctores, y te da largas"; decía ella toda confundida con esa petición, "No te importa?", pregunto ella

-"No, no me importa", dije yo como ella fue a buscar un libro y me lo dio.

-"Aquí tienes, si no sabes algo me vienes a preguntar, mi consultorio siempre estará abierto para ti...pero si traes a alguien más, avisa para que me vista rapido quieres"; decía ella con una sonrisa.

Yo asentí.

-"Gracias, voy a leerlo afuera"; dije yo con una sonrisa como me lleve el libro y la falda.

-"Y no te preocupes por el plato y el vaso, yo le llevare de regreso", decía ella con una sonrisa

Como yo iba saliendo del lugar.

Donde justo al salir veía venir con un plato con su comida y su vaso a Tomas.

-"Oh...parece que conseguiste algo más modesto eh...?", pregunto Tomas, creo que un poquito decepcionado.

Ya se porque pervertido, jeje.

-"Si, ya me miraban demasiado, y creo que eh tenido suficiente atención por un día"; dije yo como le daba una sonrisa, "Espero que no te haya decepcionado"; dije yo jugando con el.

-"No...no, por mi viste como quieras"; dijo el todo nervioso.

No por nada mi padre le gusta jugar con sus chicas despues o antes del sexo...

Estas situaciones incomodas para otros son divertidas...

…...

Creo que me incomoda ser yo la depredadora esta vez...no me gusta sentir incomodo a otros.

Mejor ya lo dejo.

-"Y...Samantha al menos estará bien?"; pregunto yo ya para cambiar de tema.

-"Si, lo estara, por un tiempo, pero, es que ella ve que no avanzamos nada, que ocultarnos aquí es inutil y que todo es en vano"; decía el con pesar.

Oh...

El mundo ya fue conquistado y aquí solo son como rebeldes mal organizados contra todo un ejercito.

Es comprensible que no vea esperanza alguna.

-"Y si le demostramos lo contrario", dije yo intentando ser positiva.

-"Como?"; pregunto el con curiosidad.

-"Que tal si cuando nos toque salir a buscar recursos...en vez de ir a un pueblo abandonado y contaminado a buscar sobras...vamos a tomar de ADVENT, pero no sobras, lo suficiente como alimentar este asentamiento por semanas"; decía yo toda positiva.

-"Estas hablando de robar un camión de suministros de ADVENT, eso ya es muy arriesgado porque esos son los más custodiados", decía Tomas todo serio.

-"Pero eso le demostraría que nosotros no nos conformamos con sobras, y que realmente somos la piedra en el zapato de los aliens", decía yo toda seria y decidida, "Que esta lucha no es inutil"

-"Mmmm...no lo se"; decía el nada seguro.

Mmmm...creo que voy a tener que hacer lo que siempre hace papa, cuando alguien le dice que no...

Y que es del sexo contrario.

No me va a gustar...

Pero si es necesario...

-"Escucha, confía en mí, con mi armadura, y mis bombas creo que será más que suficiente"; decía yo toda confiada.

No...ese es un ultimo recurso esa táctica de papa.

-"No se, aun seriamos 2...y acaso tu sabes luchar?"; pregunto el aun todo inseguro.

-"Tengo entrenamiento usando mi rifle, y créeme cuando te digo que tengo más habilidades para luchar de lo que crees"; decía yo muy segura de mi misma.

Porque usando mi magia, nadie me gana.

-"Mmmm...no se...aun con esas...creo que mejor preguntamos a Jerry...el no solo es un cazador, el fue militar, talvez nos pueda dar algún consejo", decía el.

Oh...consejo de un tercero...

Eh...

No hay problema.

Espero que acepte.

Porque si no, me queda hacerle un favor sexual a Tomas.

Porque como se nota que le gusta mi cuerpo.

Y si algo aprendí viviendo con mi papa.

Que si usas los deseos carnales de alguien, puedes obtener casi todo lo que quieres y divertirte en el proceso.

PERO...

Realmente no quiero llegar tan bajo...

(Aun cuando internamente, y no queriendo admitirlo...ella espera llegar a hacerlo, porque después de todo, la manzana no cae lejos del arbol)

.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **-"Ok, esta la lider paranoica, la asiática liberal en el buen sentido, el latino religioso y trabajador, la adolescente promedio de gringolandia...si que es interesante este asentamiento, jeje"; decía Seras toda sonriente.**

 **-"Pues si..."; decía yo el autor tranquilamente.**

 **-"Y pobre Sunset...ya se esta dando cuenta que no se puede escapar de los genes de su padre...no importa que tan nerds seas, siempre sucumbes ante tu lujuría..."; decía ella toda sonriente.**

 **-"Ser tan bonita y no importarle andar con poca ropa no le ayudo, jaja"; decía yo todo burlón.**

 **-"Eso ya es tu culpa no más", decía Seras.**

 **-"Meh...", es lo que le respondí.**

 **-"Aunque ya quiero ver su primer intento de atacar a ADVENT y como todo se va a la mierda, porque te conozco autor...es tu estilo", decía ella un poquito seria.**

 **-"No voy a ser tan malo con ella, después de todo, es mi personaje favorito y que salva ese barco encallado que es la franquicia de EG, jejej"; decía yo en tono burlón.**

 **-"Jajaja...es cierto", decía ella riendo.**

 **-"Además, ya quiero volver a la acción, que hasta yo se que ya fue mucho drama, jaja", decía yo con una sonrisa.**

 **-"Si, primero fue cosa seria, luego algo tirando a echi, ahora viene la acción, jaaja"; decía ella toda burlona.**

 **-"Pues claro", decía yo con una sonrisa.**

 **-"Además, no nos engañemos, estas alargando esta parte para hacer que el spin off avance más su historia e intente llegar a los tiempos en que se fue Sunset", decía ella toda seria.**

 **-"Como lo supiste!"; grito yo sorprendido.**

 **-"Soy tu creación...te conozco muy bien", dijo ella sonriente, "Además, se nota que los que leen no son de juegos como no notaron varias referencias a XCOM hasta ahora", decía ella.**

 **-"Si, me di cuenta, por eso detalles sobre ADVENT y no dejo por sentado que sepan sobre el juego que es conocido más entre los jugadores HARDCORE, ya doy por sentado que sepan por la serie, jejeje"; decía yo medio serio, "Pero en fin, ya este capitulo fue muy largo, ya es tarde, así que...ya sabes lo que significa".**

 **-"Si, me despido de todos los que leen esto, y dejo que describas la pose en que estoy como bono en tu capitulo picante, jeje"; decía ella como se echaba en su sofá, abriendo las piernas para que le vean toda, mientras agarra sus pechos.**

 **-"jajaja, eso ya sono más sexoso, pero bueno, es un bono, jaja"; decía ella toda sonriente desde su sexy posición, "Ya, nos vemos para el proximo capitulo lectores que hayan disfrutado con este echi capitulo, y nos vemos para cuando venga la acción en el proximo", decía ella como se despedia moviendo sus piernas, jejeje.**

 **-"Si, y nos vemos para el otro domingo, con otro nuevo capitulo, disfruten de la semana, y pues eso, hasta la vista mis queridos lectores"; decía yo como acababa este relleno.**


	44. Chapter 44

_**Capitulo 44: Primer contrataque contra ADVENT**_

 **Soldado de apoyo, Sunset Shimmer**

 **23 de julio del año 990 DDNM (Equestre)**

 **Mismo día y mes, pero del 2019 (La Tierra)**

 **1:23 pm**

 **Asentamiento de los humanos**

Pudimos encontrar a Jerry, alejarlo de su esposa por un momento para contarle en secreto nuestro plan.

-"Niña, estas mal de la puta cabeza"; decía el nada convencido por mi plan.

-"Pero, no están hartos de solo ir por las sobras todo el tiempo?", pregunto yo.

-"Niña, es obvio que no entiendes, si mantienes la lucha al mínimo, el enemigo no tendrá interés de mandar más unidades militares a defender esos lugares, y por tanto seguirán siendo fáciles de asaltar, pero si asaltamos así brutalmente esos lugares, habrá el doble de seguridad, y será cada vez más imposible robarles"; decía Jerry seriamente, "No ganamos nada robándoles suministros para 1 semana, para luego no poder obtener nada en meses"

-"Pero, el chiste de una resistencia, no es hacer el mayor daño a un enemigo en luchas de guerrilla?"; pregunto yo.

-"Niña, nosotros no somos de la resistencia, nosotros solo somos parias que no queremos vivir con los malditos que conquistaron nuestro país, y las armas que tenemos son solo para defensa, además, los que realmente dan algo de guerra de guerrillas, son como ratas, atacan rapido, causan tanto caos como se les vea posible, y luego huyen, esos están más ocultos que nosotros, aunque si, comerciamos con ellos porque si creemos en lo que hacen, pero queremos pasar de largo de todo el conflicto ya"; decía Jerry seriamente.

-"Espera...este no es el asentamiento de la resistencia de Florida?"; pregunto yo confundida.

-"Ja, niña, estamos en Carolina del Sur, ellos están aún a 500km al sur, o sea, a una semana a pie", dijo el medio riendo todo sorprendido por mi pregunta.

-"Pero como atacan a ADVENT desde tan lejos?"; pregunto yo confundida.

-"Porque ellos aun tienen vehículos con que desplazarse y de vez en cuando nosotros les damos asilos y les damos suministros y servicios medicos a cambio de municiones, y se los damos con gusto, porque ellos tienen las pelotas de seguir la guerra, además, este no es el único asentamiento que ahí en el país, a cientos de asentamientos distribuidos en todo el país, tan pequeños como este para no atraer sospechas, y si ADVENT sabe o tiene sospechas de un asentamiento, es que es de una fuerza rebelde que le da problemas y que posiblemente les atacarán en cualquier momento"; decía Jerry todo serio.

Esta todo bien organizado esta gente de lo que creía pese a vivir en el exilio...*pensó fascinada*

-"Tu...te notas sabio, fuerte y hasta eres militar, por eso pensé que este era la resistencia y más Claire, que luce como militar igual"; comente yo.

-"Me halagas chica, pero yo ya no puedo participar tan abiertamente como quisiera"; decía el como levanto la pierna y mientras se mantenía parado en una pierda, se subió un poco uno de los lados del pantalón, de su pierna derecha para mostrarnos su pierna.

…..

Que no era más que una prótesis de metal.

-" Perdí una pierna en la guerra de Irak hace 6 años, gracias a una puta mina, y aunque me dieron una prótesis que me permite caminar como alguien normal, no esta echo para correr maratones, ni mucho menos dar grandes saltos y estar agachado mucho tiempo, cosas que debes de hacer cuando intentas atacar a los de ADVENT como una guerrilla"; decía el todo serio.

Realmente es una prótesis muy buena, porque en ningún momento lo vi cojear o tropezarse.

Aunque claro, tuvo 6 años para adaptarse.

-"Y Claire no es militar...es mi neurótica esposa que tenía una tienda de armas, y que creía que el fin del mundo estaba cerca...y al final lo fue", decía el todo serio como miraba por todos lados, por si su esposa no estaba cerca para oírle.

-"Además, no todos aquí están armados, solo tenemos 10 rifles para 30 personas nada más, sin contar la tuya claro"; decía Tomas por fin.

Mmmmmm...

-"Pero aun con la existencia de una resistencia de verdad, porque Samantha dice que tener esperanza en una resistencia es inutil?"; pregunto yo.

-"Acaba de perder a su novio que quería ser parte de la resistencia de verdad, es obvio que diga esas cosas"; decía Jerry todo serio.

Mmmm...

Pero aun así...

-"Yo quiero aun así robar un camión de suministros, para que puedan descansar por más tiempo este asentamiento y que nadie salga a morir al menos por un tiempo";, decía yo toda decidida.

-"Es un pensamiento todo bonito y optimista, pero yo no quiero arriesgarme a que los de ADVENT nos ponga atención y tengamos que evacuar este lugar, me gusta este sitio"; decía el todo serio.

-"Pero yo estaré con ustedes, y créanme que les digo que causare tanto lío y problemas con ADVENT que más se preocuparan por cazarme a mí, que a ustedes y así ustedes puedan escapar con seguridad", decía yo toda segura.

Porque creo que estos aliens le harán más caso a mi, a una Equestre que a un montón de humanos que les robaron comida.

Yo creo que si podré escaparme de los aliens usando mi magia.

-"Mierda chica, acabas de escapar de ADVENT y ya quieres servir de carnada, si tanto quieres morir, al menos pierde tu virginidad antes y ya luego dices que tanto deseas morir después de ello"; decía el todo serio.

Que?!

-"No voy a morir si hago esto, creanme"; decía yo intentando sonar decidida, pero lo que dijo me hizo sonrojarme y ponerme toda roja.

-"Escucha chica, se que quieres demostrar que vales algo y que la resistencia igual lo vale, pero por Dios, no quieras morir tan pronto", decía el medio irritado ya por mi insistir.

-"Como puedo convencerte de que no voy a morir si hago esto?", pregunto yo como me cruzó de brazos toda harta de su terquedad.

-"No se, que garantías tienes que demuestren que los aliens se enfocarán en ti, sobrevivir y no nos harán nada luego como represalia?"; pregunto el como cruzó de brazos, aun terco.

-"Vistes mis armas, vistes mi equipo, precisamente no soy una chica indefensa, y de seguro los aliens les interesara saber de donde saque equipo tan avanzado, más que recuperar un camión de suministros"; decía yo seriamente.

-"De nada sirven las armas y armaduras bonitas si no sabes moverte en el campo de batalla"; decía el igual de serio y aun terco Jerry.

-"Créeme, lo se, por eso eh entrenado para esto por varios años, estoy lista, puedo con esto"; decía yo toda decidida.

Quiero a la vez hacerme un nombre entre la resistencia humana, que vean que hay esperanza y que me ayuden a pasar desapercibida por el mundo en el proceso si hace falta.

Porque después de todo, munición limitada y recarga mágica muy lenta no me permitirá luchar siempre.

La resistencia pordría ayudarme a aguantar la espera de 20 años a por mi rescate.

Además, ya ADVENT sabe de mi presencia, anunciar que estoy aquí para luchar contra ellos es lo que falta.

Que vean que Equestria no olvida lo que hicieron.

Yo no lo olvidé...*pensó toda seria al recordar por un momento la muerte de su madre*

El vio mi mirada toda seria y decidida.

Que no iba a cambiar para nada de idea.

Como finalmente.

Suspiro resignado y...

-"Ok...lo haremos, solo los 3, nada de arriesgar a nadie más, pero dame 2 días para descansar...ha sido unos días muy largos que pasamos haya afuera"; dijo Jerry rindiéndose ante mi insistencia.

-"Bien, puedo esperar"; dije yo con una sonrisa triunfante.

-"Yo hablaré con Claire sobre que salimos los 3 juntos dentro de 2 días en vez de 1...solo le diré que vamos a por más recursos al hospital, no a territorio ADVENT", decía el todo serio.

-"Esta bien"; decía yo toda tranquila.

-"Ahora creo que podemos ir a descansar ahora no?"; pregunto Tomas.

Yo asentí.

Como ambos fuimos caminando al contenedor numero 5.

Como yo ya tenía ganas de leer el libro de medicina humana que me dio Chan.

-…-.-..-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **20 minutos después...**

Al llegar allí, Samantha estaba allí, vestida claro está, pero al verme, ella se fue, y Tomas al entrar se echo para directamente por fin dormir en una de las camas pese que comio hace poco tiempo.

El contenedor aun olía a sexo y no me podía concentrar así que decidí sentarme afuera del contenedor y leer allí el libro de medicina.

Dándole a Samantha su espacio.

Estos pantalones y zapatillas eran cómodos y la polera sin mangas me cubría lo suficiente para no sentirme acalorada en este ambiente, que hacía calor, pero la brisa marina refrescaba mucho.

Un buen lugar para leer la verdad...

 **5 horas de lectura después...**

 **6:45 pm**

…...

Bien...*piensa ella como deja a un lado el libro cerrado*

Hay muchas enfermedades que se puedan dar en el utero y vagina humana...

Era algo que me hubiera gustado no saber con tanto lujo de detalle gracias a las imágenes que tiene el libro.

Pero...fue informativo.

Mucho.

Aunque maldita sea.

Ahora me estoy arrepintiendo que haya echo tan perfecta la mutación a humano Starwill.

Porque el proceso de menstruación y sangrado suena que realmente la voy a pasar regular...

Como si ahora no tuviera que solo preocuparme de mi supervivencia...ahora mi cuerpo me molestara de vez en cuando?.

…...

Si que van a ser unos largos 20 años...*pensó ella suspirando algo irritada*

Y más recordar cuando son mis días fértiles y cuando no va a ser un verdadero fastidio...

No que piense en hacerlo con alguien en el futuro ni nada parecido...*pensó ella como se sonrojaba por lo pervertida que sonaba*

-"Mmmm...que deliciosa siesta..."; decía todo relajado y con una sonrisa Tomas como salía del contenedor.

-"Debería, si fue apenas cerraste los ojos y puff, caiste dormido"; comentaba yo.

-"Ya te tocara a ti estar días viajando y durmiendo en el suelo, echarte en una cama será un delicioso y muy gustoso lujo"; decía el medio serio.

-"Como el papel higiénico?"; preguntaba yo.

-"Exacto"; decía el con una sonrisa al final como suspiraba un poco al final, "Y...que has hecho todo este rato?"; pregunto con curiosidad el.

-"Leyendo un libro que me prestó la doctora Chan"; decía yo enseñando el libro.

-"Ok...y por donde vas, que se ve muy grueso el libro"; decía el como me lo señalaba el libro.

-"Es uno de medicina de 200 paginas sin contar el prologo...y yo ya me lo terminé"; decía yo como si no fuera la gran cosa.

Leía libros más extensos y con casi nada de dibujos de vuelta en casa.

-"Te lo terminaste en solo unas horas?"; pregunto sorprendido.

-"Si, la verdad es que me sorprendio terminarlo antes de que despertaras en solo unas pocas horas", decía yo toda tranquila.

-"Pocas horas dices?"; pregunto sorprendido el, "El sol ya se va a poner...has estado leyendo aquí como unas 5 horas"; decía el señalando al horizonte.

Que si, se notaba que el sol se estaba ocultando ya.

-"Si que cuando lees algo que te interesa, no notas el paso del tiempo..."; comente yo en voz alta sorprendida por ello.

Y soy de lectura veloz después de todo.

Aunque me salte algunas partes que ya se.

Como el desarrollo del feto en la hora del embarazo.

Que eso si no cambio entre todas las especies.

Me interesaba después de todo las partes que no compartiamos.

-"Y eso que es un libro de medicina..."; decía el aun sorprendido.

-"Si, pero yo las comprendo, más o menos, soy lista después de todo"; decía yo.

-"Si, la verdad que parece que si"; decía el todo tranquilo como le sono el estomago por un momento.

-"Y...quieres ir a por la cena?"; pregunto el nada apenado por que le sonara el estomago.

-"Claro...", decía yo como me quería parar...pero estar tanto tiempo sentada en el suelo me dejo entumida las piernas.

-"Se te durmieron las piernas no?", pregunto en un tono tranquilo el.

Yo asentí.

-"Te ayudo?", pregunto el como me tendió la mano.

Y yo se la di la mia y me ayudo a pararme.

Era fuerte cuando sentí su apretón de manos al alzarme para no notarse tan fornido como Jerry.

Y estuvimos pegados los 2 cuando me levanto.

Era una simple ayuda para pararme, como en los campos de entrenamiento de vuelta en casa, nada del otro mundo.

-"Gracias Jerry"; dije agradecida como caminaba torpemente para despertar mis piernas.

-"No hay problema"; dijo el todo tranquilo.

(-"Mmm...pensaba que se sonrojaría como en una de esas peliculas cursis...con razón son basura, no son nada realistas...", pensaba el como seguía a Sunset a comer)

.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **15 minutos después de llegar al "comedor" del asentamiento**

 **(Que son solo 2 mesas donde servirse cosas y ya)**

Cuando llegamos la fila para la comida era corta, y ya muchos ya no me miraban tanto como antes.

Aunque algunos si me miraban de reojo mientras comían, aunque cuando los saludaba eran lo suficientemente amables para devolver el saludo, así que al menos aquí se que la gente tiene algo de modales...

Ahora apenas para este punto solo quedaba una olla con algunos trozos de cerdo que Jose estaba sirviendo, sin nada de guarniciones, y extrañamente, botellas con nombres curiosos y que se veía que las personas agarraban una botella, dejando la que sería una simple jarra llena de aparente agua, sin tocar.

Y eso que yo y Tomas eramos los últimos en llegar.

-"Hola Jose...que tienen esas botellas de especiales que hace que nadie toque el agua?", pregunto yo toda curiosa como por fin era mi turno.

-"Es cerveza Sunset, y no hay nada más delicioso y patriótico que beber un poco mientras comes cerdo a la parrilla para cenar"; decía el en su idioma, como yo le entendía completamente.

Oh...bebidas alcoholicas...

Aunque, eso de beber cerveza y comer cerdo a la parrilla es una tradición de este país? *se pregunto sorprendida

Bueno...es otra cosa más para recordar.

-"Eh, Jose...porque le hablas en español en vez del ingles?", pregunto confundido Tomas detrás de mí.

-"Porque yo también puedo hablar ese idioma Tomas"; decía yo en ese idioma igual como le sonreía a Tomas, como me miraba sorprendido.

(-"Por todos los cielos, si que suena exotica hablando fluidamente español...aunque no le entendiera nada...", pensaba Tomas)

-"Quiere decir que ella habla mi lengua"; decía Jose todo tranquilo de vuelta al ingles.

-"Oh...no sabía que pudieras hablar 2 idiomas"; decía el sorprendido

-"Son pequeñas cosas que me hacen especial", decía yo toda tranquila.

Porque creo que mejor no le digo que se me al menos 7 idiomas de golpe, que eso si le haría explotar la cabeza.

Y talvez levantaría sospechas sobre mi origen.

Porque dudo que alguien de mi edad pueda aprender tantos idiomas en este mundo.

Creo yo.

Tampoco no se que tan avanzado este la educación en este mundo.

-"Pero en fin, yo tomaré agua nada más"; decía yo toda tranquila en el idioma local como me servía el agua y el una guarnición de cerdo.

 _-"No hay problema Sunset, no se esta obligado a que la tomes de todas formas",_ decía el en su idioma todo amable.

 _-"Pero si todos han tomado...eso significa que la joven Samantha ha tomado"_ , comentaba yo en su idioma toda pensativa.

-"Eh...que hablas de Samantha?", pregunto Tomas todo curioso en ingles.

-"De que piensa que Samantha es una jovencita...cuando ya tiene 20 años"; decía Jose en ingles.

-"Eh...y porque pensabas que era joven?", pregunto Tomas todo curioso.

-"Bueno...aunque es más o menos de mi altura...no esta casi nada desarrollada como las otras mujeres de por aquí"; decía yo.

Porque eso explicaría porque su ropa no me quedaría tan bien.

Que ella era menor que yo.

-"Jejejej...no, es que algunas chicas no se desarrollan mucho como quisieran...ese es la cosa"; comentaba Tomas como se aguantaba un poco la risa.

-"Ohh..."; decía yo algo apenada.

Suerte que no se lo dije en su cara, o solo llegaría a odiarme más.

Y lo que menos quiero ahora es que tenga humanos que me odien por este tipo de tonterías.

Y que crean cosas falsas sobre mí.

-"Y como esta ella ahora mismo, se llevo 1 cerveza...pese a que ella nunca bebe...así que échenle un ojo si la ven por favor"; decía Jose preocupado.

-"Y porque no la detuviste?"; pregunto yo.

-"Porque en estos momentos unas simples palabras no le sirven a la pobre chica"; decía el todo serio y sabio.

Oh...

-"Entiendo Jose, la buscaremos para ver que este bien", decía Tomas como ahora su turno para que le sirvieran la comida.

Como el también tomo una botella de cerveza.

-"No es mi primera vez Sunset...se controlarme"; decía el todo tranquilo para no preocuparme.

-"Nos vemos Jose", decía yo despidiéndome de el, igual que Tomas.

-"Esta bien, cuídense", decía el como se despedía de nosotros

Como entonces nos fuimos a buscar a Samantha.

Aunque para eso solo seguí a Tomas, que acelero el paso, como si supiera a donde había ido.

Caminamos atravesando el asentamiento como llegamos al contenedor 5.

Donde Samantha estaba recostada contra una de sus paredes.

Bebiendo la cerveza hasta su última gota, como ya tenía su plato vació.

-"No puede ser...mi blusa se ve mejor en ti que en mi...", decía ella sonando levemente ebria y envidiosa como me apuntaba con un dedo.

-"Oh Samantha..."; decía Tomas preocupado como se acercaba a Samantha.

-"No te me acerques..."; decía ella algo agresiva como le apuntaba a Tomas..."Vi como le hacías ojitos a esta curvilínea modelo de aquí"; decía ella como ahora me señalaba, "Después de haberte dejado hacerlo conmigo...cuando apuesto que ya lo tenías dura por haber estado con ella antes y por eso lo hiciste no más conmigo", decía ella con enojo como nos señalaba a los 2.

-"Fue el calor del momento, contigo, Sunset no tuvo nada que ver"; decía Tomas para intentar calmarla.

(-"Eso es verdad, porque ya se me había bajado con el tono de la conversación que teníamos"; pensaba Tomas)

-"Hablas en serio...no te atrae ese tipo de cuerpo?"; pregunto ella ya más calmada como me señalaba con desprecio.

-"Para nada"; decía Tomas manteniendose tranquilo.

Pues con como reaccionaba conmigo en la playa, es una total mentira...

("Una chica desnuda es una chica desnuda...pero es que Sunset...ella esta en otra liga de belleza"; pensaba Tomas)

-"Ah pues, entonces si es cierto..."; decía ella como se levanta su blusa con un sujetador extraño, que creo es su sostén, que es extraño que tenga uno, cuando se nota que no tiene nada más que sus pezones y listo, "Esto te atrae más que esos verdad?"; pregunto ella toda sonrojada como bruscamente me levanto la blusa a mí para que yo enseñara mis pechos.

Que parece que Tomas lucho para mantener su mirada solamente en Samantha y evitar verme.

Yo la deje hacerlo sobre levantarme la blusa.

Después de todo, no quería alterarla más de lo que esta ahora.

("Maldita sea...maldita sea...así no puedo...ella sabe besar y eso me prendió...", pensaba algo nervioso Tomas, "Piensa en Sunset en la playa, Sunset en la playa...", se repetía mentalmente Tomas como recordaba lo que paso hace horas en la playa)

-"Mmmm...parece que es cierto"; decía ella como noto que ya la tienda de campaña en los pantalones de Tomas, lo que hizo que me sonrojara al verlo...ella entonces dejo caer la botella y el plato, pero como era tierra semi blanda de bosque, el plato se rompio, pero no se esparcio por todos lados y la botella no se rompio de milagro.

Y todo mientras ella abrazaba de una manera más sensual a Tomas como se sacaba su blusa sin mangas.

-"Ahora...quieres pasar adentro y cosechar tu lealtad..."; decía ella en un tono más sensual, aunque aun ebria con Tomas.

-"Claro...", decía el medio nervioso como acepto y ella le plantó un beso en los labios, como ella se lo llevo adentro.

Sin que el pobre de Tomas pudiera comer su cena.

…...

-"Creo que solo me toca esperar..."; decía yo media sonrojada como me fui a por otro lado a comer.

Mientras aprovecho en devolverle el libro de medicina a la doctora también.

 **20 minutos después...**

*se encuentra ella tocando la puerta de la enfermería*

-"Quien es?", pregunto del otro lado la doctora toda tranquila.

-"Soy yo, Sunset"; decía yo toda tranquila, "Vengo a devolverle el libro"

-"Oh...pasa, pasa"; decía ella como me abría y yo entraba.

Ella estaba desnuda como la otra vez.

Pero una luz en el techo iluminaba la clinica como ya se había vuelto de noche halla afuera.

-"Y porque devuelves el libro...no le entendiste a caso?"; pregunto ella toda curiosa.

-"No, la termine de leer y vengo a devolvértelo"; decía yo toda tranquila.

-"Ohhh...una come libros eh...?", pregunto ella en un tono jugueton.

Si significa que adicta a los libros como en Equestria...

-"Si, podría decirse, jeje"; decía yo toda tranquila.

-"Guao, yo no era mucho de leer libros que no fueran de medicina, era más de musica y peliculas"; decía ella algo pensativa, "Me gustaría tener tu habilidad de leer tan rapido...hubiera sido mucho más fácil mis tiempos en la universidad"; decía ella algo envidiosa, pero en un tono juguetón.

-"Es facil para mi hacerlo en realidad, casi parece natural"; decía yo toda tranquila.

-"Sigo diciéndolo...me hubiera gustado tener esos dotes de lectura rapida"; decía ella más calmada.

Pues...

Hablando de dotes...

-"Eh...quería preguntarle algo que me dijo Tomas hace rato", decía yo toda tranquila.

-"Oh...ya te dijo más directamente que quiere contigo?", pregunto ella toda juguetona como siempre.

-"No..."; decía yo sonrojándome, como creo que ya sabía la respuesta, "Lo que quería preguntarte el porque Samantha tiene pechos pequeños a pesar de que es adulta técnicamente"

-"Oh...es solo cuestión de genética nada más...por ejemplo, las asiaticas puras son planas como ella, pero yo soy hija de un padre gringo y mi madre es japonesa, así que se me heredo algo de ese ADN para tener algo de pechos"; decía ella toda tranquila señalando sus pechos, "Pero tu linda...una rubia teñida con pelirrojo, de ojos verdosos...es más que obvio que eres de sangre Europea, y es conocido que las mujeres Europeas llegan a tener la figura curvilínea que tu tienes y que tantos hombres desean", decía ella toda tranquila.

Eh...

Ok...

Solo asiento como si supiera de que lugares me está hablando...

Entiendo el concepto de lo que me dice.

Pero aun no conozco los países que ha mencionado.

-"Y...una pregunta más que quieras hacerme, siempre es gustoso hablar de medicina o alguna curiosidad medica con alguien de vez en cuando?", pregunto ella como me sonreía.

-"No...eso es todo"; decía yo como le sonreía de vuelta, "Aunque ya creo que debería irme, y talvez a dormir, después de todo, para mi a sido ya un largo día, decía yo como me estiraba.

Esta pequeña charla si fue interesante.

-"Ok, no hay problema linda"; decía ella como yo me retiraba.

Yo camine lentamente hacia el contenedor 5.

Esperando que hayan terminado.

Y como no escuche nada yo me dirigí hacia este.

Pero entonces vi salir vestido a Tomas.

-"Oh...parece que alguien ya termino"; decía yo con una sonrisa algo nerviosa, como el olor del sexo me hacía dar vuelta la cabeza.

Joder...

No se si podría dormir adentro de ese contenedor esta noche con ese olor todo concentrado allí...

-"Si...ella es algo insaciable la verdad"; dijo el medio nervioso igual.

Aunque yo, la verdad, ya quería dormir.

-"Oye...y no tienes un lugar donde pueda dormir, que no sea allí adentro"; dije yo señalando el contenedor.

-"Si...arriba, ahí un colchón donde dormir al aire libre"; decía el como no pregunto el porque, me señalaba arriba del contenedor 5, donde me podía subir por unas escaleras en su costado, y que tenía esa parte de arriba unas barandillas soldadas para que fuera más seguro estar allí arriba como la luz de la luna y algunas lámparas encendidas por el lugar, era lo unico que iluminaba a estas horas de la noche el asentamiento .

-"Oh...ok"; decía yo agradecida como iba directamente a subirme allí

-"Y...tan temprano te vas a dormir?"; pregunto Tomas como ya estaba subiendo la escalera.

Quiero escribirle a mi padre primero si hay una lampara que pueda usar para iluminar mi escribir...

Oh espera...debo ir a por mi libro primero...

Maldita sea...*piensa algo irritada como baja a por su libro*

-"Si, porque?"; preguntaba yo como iba a por mis cosas.

-"No quieres escuchar como toco la guitarra antes?", pregunto el algo nervioso.

…...

-"Mañana será, además, molestarías a Samantha"; decía yo señalando el contenedor.

Como no quería escuchar su música, porque ya sabía cual era sus intenciones.

Que eran muy obvias.

Y que no siento lo mismo por el.

Y no quiero herirlo.

No soy así.

-"Bueno...esta bien, yo voy a pasear un rato entonces"; decía el tomándolo bien la noticia como se iba a pasear.

Como yo ya tomaba mi libro con su lapiz para mandar mensajes a papa.

Al subir arriba, de echo había una lampara como de gas, que cuando aprete el interruptor para encenderla, esta brillo con fuerza, y no parecía de a gas

Parecía que fuera puramente electrica.

…..

Que curiosa tecnología humana la verdad.

En fin.

Me puse a escribir gracias a la luz todo lo que había pasado en el campamento y como esta organizado la gente.

Y una vez termine de resumirle todo mi día.

El empezó a escribirme.

" _Hija mía, en primeras, me alegro de que sigas bien, tenías razón, si había una resistencia humana, y que esa maniobra de replegarse entre tantos campamentos es muy ingeniosa...debo de admitir eso, aunque eso también ponga en peligro a los asentamientos inocentes...pero creo que es un pequeño precio a pagar por hacerle la vida imposible a esos aliens",_

" _Eso me da esperanzas de que si podamos entrar a la batalla con aliados en el campo y contra atacar a esos alienigenas como se debe"_

" _Y con respecto a los humanos que conociste...te aconsejaría escuchar al que mencionas Jerry, un veterano de guerra es la persona más sabia en estos momentos"_

Si...yo también creo lo mismo.

" _E hija..._

…...

Y?

Que es lo que quieres escribir?

Que te detuviste y no escribes después de varios minutos.

Pero antes que yo le hablara para saber el porque, el hablo de nuevo

" _Esto es difícil para mi decírtelo, mas bien, me quede buen rato pensándolo, y aunque no pueda evitarlo, tengo que aceptar que ya has crecido, y te eh visto convertirte en una hermosa yegua...que mis peores temores se confirmaron cuando me explicaste que eras como una supermodelo para los humanos locales...y que expresaste que estás queriendo sucumbir ante tus instintos más carnales...bueno, espero que si llegas a perder tu virginidad en ese mundo...al menos espera a conocer a la persona un poco más...lucha hija, lucha contra esos instintos, se que es dificil, yo se que sí, lo se por experiencia propia"_

Papa!*penso ella toda avergonzada como se ponía roja, roja*

 _*Y ya nos diste un resumen de ese libro de medicina sobre los humanos, que la Dra. Heart acepta con gusto esos nuevos datos, ahora dejame darte una lista completa de todas las frases, indirectas y formas de cortejo, que estoy muy seguro que te harán a lo largo del tiempo y creo que funcionaran haya, para así no te dejes con cualquiera, y hago esto porque te quiero hija"_

…...

NO tengo idea que decir sobre eso...

…...

Entonces empezó a escribir y a escribir tantas cosas...

Y veo que muchas si son tan genéricas como para que funcionen aquí...

O levemente modificándolas para que usen cosas locales funcionarían igual.

Al final después de escribir al menos 130 formas de cortejo...

Termino.

 _-"Ok...esos son todos...y si te sorprende que tan larga es...pues, y eso que no incluyo...cosas más de indole más personal o super obvias, así que, si eso es todo lo que me querías contar, yo ya me despidó, te dejo dormir mi solecito"_

…...

Ok...

Esta fue la segunda conversación más extraña que tuve con mi padre...

La primera fue cuando intento pasar como lección de vida por haberme entrado a su base, que me haya hecho ver como tenía sexo salvaje con mi madrastra Mirash.

-"Eh...gracias por el consejo...creo...", es lo único que escribí de vuelta.

Como cerré mi libro y me eche en el colchón.

Que era algo duro.

Pero era mejor que un escritorio pequeño en medio de la nada.

Como no me quite la ropa para dormir, que la ropa funcionara con mis sabanas, jeje.

(Aunque para ella sería difícil dormir, porque experimentaría después de mucho tiempo, unos sueños húmedos que dejarían bien empapado su pantalón)

.-.-.-.-.-.-…-…-.-.-..-.-.

 **24 de julio**

 **9:10 pm.**

 **Encima del contenedor 5**

*ella esta en estos momentos sin pantalones como miraba a la lona que hacía de techo en esa azotea improvisada, reflexionando sobre lo que paso en el día*

El día de hoy fue un día curioso, mi pantalón estaba mojado por unos sueños muy pervertidos que tuve...y que no quiero recordar ahora mismo y tuve que dejar que secara al sol, y pase toda la mañana solo con la polera sin mangas y zapatillas.

En la mañana ya tuve que aceptar escuchar como tocaba la guitarra Tomas como el me dejaba estar andando delante de el, hacia un contenedor que usaban como almancén.

Era una clara indirecta de que lo hacía para verme el trasero.

Y estaba en la lista de papa ese metodo...que eso hacen algunos sementales, no siempre por ser corteses, si son algo pervertidos es que lo hacen para verle el trasero a las yeguas.

En fin, me mostro al llegar allí que tenía una guitarra curiosa, que no era nada que había visto antes.

Era más delgada, y se enchufaba a una caja que luego aprendí, que era un parlante, y que este parlante que ampliaba el sonido y se conectaba a una batería improvisada porque este parlante funcionaba con electricidad.

La música que el tocaba era toda enérgica, ruidosa pero muy buena la verdad.

Y me conto que era de un genero llamado Rock, y que solo tocaba algunas canciones de sus bandas favoritas.

Ya que las que el compuso era para una banda, y no para un solo de guitarra.

Y debo de admitir que si estas canciones, no más la melodía impresionante que tenían, lo demás debe ser aun mejor.

Pero que no tiene los medios para reproducirlos, aunque tiene los discos de esas canciones.

En fin, pasamos toda la mañana juntos mientras me tocaba más de esa genial música, decirme sus bandas favoritas y esas cosas.

Aunque claro, luego al llegar el medio día llego la hora del almuerzo que era solo trozos pequeños de pescado y arroz, vino Samantha toda celosa por que estaba yo sin pantalones.

Y le insistió a Tomas para que este con ella el resto del día, como se entero de que partíamos mañana.

El acepto no más y yo igual, aunque ya cada vez me caía más mal que pena esta Samantha con lo extremadamente celosa que se ponía.

Bueno, en fin.

Fui luego a ponerme mi pantalón y me fui a hablar con los que conozco, y me fui a hablar con Jose sobre como alguien que habla otro idioma y que no tiene el mismo color de piel que los demás esta aquí.

Me contó que era de un país llamado Cuba, un isla al sur de Florida, que era otro país, que dice que el lugar es un paraíso tropical, pero que vivían en la absoluta pobreza, y que solo hace 10 que vino como inmigrante ilegal a este país.

Los USA.

La tierra de las oportunidades se llamaba.

Aunque el solo consiguió un trabajo como un cocinero en una taquería en una ciudad llamada Miami.

Pero para el no le importaba, era un trabajo, y ganaba lo suficiente para vivir dignamente, y no como vivía en Cuba.

Me contó que tiene más familia que había venido con el, pero se separaron en el día de la invasión, y que esta seguro que su familia, una muy numera, de muchos hermanos y primos, aun vive dispersa por los asentamientos.

Que no están dispuestos a vivir de nuevo en un régimen tiránico que se pinta de benevolente.

No después de haberse arriesgado al llegar a tener una mejor vida en primer lugar.

Y cuando le pregunte si tenía algún hijo o hija.

El no respondió solo bajo la mirada todo desbastado.

Fue una clara señal de que había tocado una venita sensible, me disculpé y me fui a charlar con alguien más.

Aunque a la hora de la cena, el admitió que era algo muy dificil para el recordar lo que le paso a lo que el dijo, era su hija y que se disculpaba por haberme echo pensar que me le había ofendido de alguna forma.

Que no la perdió durante la invasión.

Si no durante el viaje al llegar a los USA.

Pobre...

La Dra. Chan tenía razón...al parecer todos están aquí porque han perdido algo...

Aunque solo he hablado con 5 personas de las que están aquí...

Pero bueno.

Pase el restante de la tarde y la noche desnuda con la Dra. Chan dentro de la enfermería.

Charlando nada más (Nada más sucedió mal pensados)

Más sobre medicinas, que tipo de enfermedades había y si debería preocuparme enfermarme de alguna durante mi estancia por este continente.

Me dijo que las usuales enfermedades transmitidas por los mosquitos, y las pulgas.

Y me contó que debería tener cuidado al caminar en ciertas zonas de los USA.

Que sin algo llamado **contador Geiger,** un aparato para medir la radiación, porque contó que hay algunas zonas donde se encuentra enterrado material radiactivo de plantas de energía nuclear.

Entendía que era la radiación.

Pero más me sorprendía que los humanos hayan podido obtener energía de algo radiactivo.

En fin, que muchas zonas en el país son potenciales focos de radiación.

Y no por nada los de ADVENT se han concentrado en diversas zonas en todo el planeta.

Porque hay muchas zonas en el mundo donde están altamente contaminadas o son difíciles para vivir desde antes de la invasión.

Y que los aliens les costaría limpiar.

Y justo esas zonas se las han dejado a los humanos que no quieren vivir con ello.

Eso y las ciudades que contaminaron esos malditos aliens a propósito.

Dejaron zonas en el mundo que eran difíciles de habitar a propósito.

Por ser zonas previamente contaminadas, o que son de muy bajas o altas temperaturas, no hay recursos naturales disponibles cerca como agua y comida, o los desastres naturales como los huracanes y fuertes nevadas son mucho más comunes.

Estos aliens si que son muy listos.

Pero no contaron que los humanos se notan luchadores por naturaleza.

Que son adaptables, y que no rinden facilmente.

Y eso me agrada de estos humanos.

Y espero que ese espíritu aguante hasta que mi gente llegue la verdad.

Que por cierto, no le eh contado a mi padre mi plan, solo lo que averigüé hoy.

Porque se que daría el grito al cielo.

Y me diría que es una estupidez.

Pero esa es la cosa.

Ya no es por darle esperanza a esa tal Samantha.

Ahora lo veo como una forma de darle esperanza a todos los humanos en general, que se haga conocido mi nombre y que hubo alguien capaz de atacar directamente a ADVENT, y sobrevivir.

De que esta guerra, realmente, no ha acabado.

Ya se lo contaré a mi padre después que salga exitosa la misión.

Oh...y hoy dormire mejor sin pantalones, no quiero tener otro accidente...*pensó ella como se sonrojaba*

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-

 **25 de julio**

 **10:10 am**

Nuestro viaje por fin empezó, salimos a primera hora de la mañana y me alegre muchisimo no despertar con humedad en mi entrepierna, ya la doctora sabía de nuestra partida y me deseo buen viaje anoche, porque la única que nos deseo buen viaje, era la única despierta a esa hora, su esposa de Jerry, Claire y hasta ahora no hemos hablado del tema después de varias horas de viaje.

Yo me había puesto mi armadura, excepto que no tengo puesta la parte de los brazos y la cabeza, y la llevaba apagada, era un esfuerzo caminar así con todo el peso extra, que ya lo sientes, pero, era mejor que gastar su batería en solo una caminata, cuando me serviría en la hora del combate.

Si hubiera sido la floja y fofa yo de hace 3 años, yo no podría siquiera caminar con esta armadura apagada.

Y muchos dirían, cual era el chiste de tener la armadura apagada puesta y seguir cargando con el peso de las otras partes en tu mochila?

Pues esta es la cosa, menos superficie que me cubre la armadura, significa menos calor, que en estos momentos esta cosa es calurosa, y me esta haciendo sudar, pero al menos, no hace tanto calor como para hacerme sudar a mares, que creo tendré que aprovechar los descansos para estar desnuda y refrescarme, y podría estar sin el de las piernas, pero esa es la cosa, todo el peso de la armadura de todo el torso la cargarían mis pobres piernas desnudas, y como que no quiero que cedan tan rapido gracias a que ahora sienten mucho más el peso.

El resto de la armadura lo llevo en mi mochila, el diario de Starwill y el que uso para comunicarme, la ropa que me prestaron, las 2 granadas que me quedan, las 4 intactas revistas de munición de mi rifle que también llevo colgando, además de comida y agua para 4 días, el minimo tiempo necesario para llegar supuestamente a la ciudad contaminada y volver de está, pero según Jerry, será lo justo para ir y volver del territorio de ADVENT.

-"Ok...ya nos alejamos lo suficiente"; decía Jerry como se paró y se volteó ante nosotros.

Yo tomo eso como una oportunidad de descansar. *pensó aliviada*

Puse mi mochila en el suelo y me empecé a quitar la parte superior de mi armadura.

-"Y para que nos detenemos?"; pregunto Tomas, como Jerry revisaba su mochila y sacaba algo.

-"Esto", decía el como sacaba como unos chalecos de color mostaza muy raros, y uno se lo daba a Tomas.

-"Chalecos antibalas?"; pregunto Tomas extrañado como Jerry se lo ponía como si no fuera la gran cosa, ahora sobre una polera sin mangas y una chaqueta de camuflaje para bosque, que combina muy bien con sus pantalones que lleva de diseño militar y sus botas militares.

-"Se que no protegerán mucho pese a que estos son de grado militar, pero si te llegan a dar, al menos no será una herida mortal"; decía Jerry todo serio.

Ok, ahora se que los humanos no solo diseñaban armas, si no que también creaban cosas con que protegerse de ellas.

-"Ahora chica...no cuestionaré porque estas desnuda ahora mismo...la cosa es que debemos planear que exactamente hacer al llegar al territorio de ADVENT", decía el todo serio como me miraba de reojo como también me había quitado la armadura de mi torso inferior.

Porque si, estaba muy acalorada la verdad.

-"Eh, sabes donde podríamos robar uno de esos que llamas camiones de suministros verdad?", pregunto yo.

-"Si, hay una fabrica donde producen la comida sintética para las ciudades de Advent, cerca de los limites de la zona de control de ADVENT, pero como está en la frontera cuenta con torretas automatizadas el mismo edificio en sí y patrullas constantes por la zona, por lo menos habría por la zona alrededor del complejo y el complejo en sí al menos 50 soldados de ADVENT, así que ir a ese complejo con nuestras armas actuales, es un suicidio"; decía el todo serio.

-"Y si solo lo interceptamos en una carretera más alejada del complejo?"; pregunto yo.

-"Los camiones son casi tan blindados como unos tanques y nuestros rifles no pueden perforar las ventanas como para poder incapacitar al conductor que es un soldado de ADVENT, y eso que mi rifle es de alta potencia", decía el como mostraba un rifle más curioso que traía ahora, en vez de una ballesta, era más alargado y tenía como un telescopio encima de esta arma.

Tomas traía el rifle que traía antes.

-"No te preocupes por esa parte, mis balas si pueden penetrar muy bien la armadura, fueron creadas para ese propósito después de todo", decía yo toda confiada.

-"Bien, si estas segura de ello...entonces tendríamos que asaltar el camión alejado de la fábrica en una recta larga, para que le de el tiempo a detenerse cuando acabemos con el conductor, si es que el maldito no se murió con el pie a fondo en el acelerador"; decía el seriamente.

Oh simplemente podría saltar al camión en movimiento gracias a mi armadura e intentar detenerlo...

Como sea que se pueda detener lo que llaman "camión".

Ya veré lo que es cuando sea el momento, si pregunto que es "camión" ya se cuestionaran muchas más cosas sobre mí.

Porque suena a algo tan común para Jerry esa palabra, que les sorprendería mucho que no supiera que es.

-"Y crees conocer un punto de intercepción seguro?"; pregunto yo.

-"Si, pero tendríamos que pasas las patrullas fronterizas de ADVENT primero para ello, así que, cuando nos acerquemos al lugar, me harán caso al 100%, nada de cuestionarse ni nada, si les pido que se tiren al suelo lo hacen, si les pido que corran lo hacen, está claro?"; pregunto el todo serio.

Yo asentí toda confiada.

Al igual que Tomas asintió, pero el, claramente nervioso.

-"Esta es la primera vez que hacemos un golpe así...y estoy bien nervioso"; comentaba Tomas.

-"No te preocupes Tomas, si todo resulta bien, atacamos al camión sin ninguna patrulla en el camino que vea el suceso, y Sunset garantiza nuestra huida, no habrá que preocuparse"; decía Jerry manteniéndose serio.

Nada más.

-"No se preocupen...lo que tengo planeado hará que en serio, ADVENT no le importe perder un camión de suministros"; decía yo más confiada.

-"Si no es causar una explosión nuclear, me resultaría difícil de creer eso"; comentaba Jerry aún escéptico.

-"Créeme, que pasará"; decía yo toda confiada.

-"Bien, entonces ya ponte tu armadura de nuevo, que tenemos aun un largo trecho que recorrer"; decía el todo serio, aun no muy confiado de mí palabra.

Creo que es uno de esos de "Ver, para creer".

Después de todo.

Yo me pongo mi armadura rápidamente, aunque ellos se me adelantan, tomo toda una botella de agua y ya me pongo caminando más rápido para ponerme al día con ellos.

.-..-.-.-.-….-..-..-.-..-.-…-

 **28 de julio**

 **Dentro de territorio ADVENT.**

 **5:53 AM**

La frontera era patrullada por esas naves que lleva tropas de ADVENT dentro, con alguna patrulla conformada por 3 soldados de ADVENT en tierra como un extra.

La nave fue fácil de evitar, pasaba una cada 2 minutos.

Aunque los soldados a pie cubrían ese tiempo en tierra, separado cada patrulla por 500 metros entre sí.

En medio de un gran bosque.

Y en plena madrugada usamos eso a nuestro favor.

Moviéndonos en la sombra entre los árboles y la poca maleza que había, dando Jerry señas para que nos detengamos o avancemos cuando era necesario.

Eran fáciles de reconocer esas señales, porque al parecer era lenguaje universal.

De solo levantar el brazo en alto para detenernos, y luego moverla para el sitio que quieres que vayamos para avanzar.

Pero al final, lo logramos y avanzamos sin mucho temor dentro de las fronteras.

En el camino no hablamos mucho.

Era mayormente Tomas iniciando la conversación para aliviar el ambiente y calmarse un poco.

Sobre como esta el clima y quejarse un poco de Samantha que se puso muy posesiva con el, sobre que hasta ya ella imagina una boda con el y toda lo que ello implica, hijos incluidos, y yo solo asintiendo ante sus comentarios sobre ella.

Pero era de notarse que Samantha se lo toma todo eso muy en serio, dice que ni siquiera lo decía de broma, al parecer ya Samantha había perdido la razón desde hace mucho tiempo...y vivía en una fantasía.

Realmente me hizo sentir tristeza por ella, en vez de enfado.

Jerry no dijo nada, más era concentrado en lo que teníamos que hacer.

Planeando de seguro muchos planes por si todo salía mal.

Como lo haría un militar experimentado.

Yo...

Yo no...

Me confió mucho de que con mi magia podré detener de alguna forma ese "camión".

Aunque esa es la cosa.

Como reaccionarán al respecto esa es otra cosa.

Y ya llevó todo el camino pensando en que que decirles a ambos al respecto cuando exponga mis habilidades mágicas.

Y para que resulte, espero que ellos sepan que los aliens también hacen magia.

-"Hey, ya llegamos"; decía Jerry como señalaba una carretera asfaltada.

Esta si se notaba bien mantenida y nada que ver con la que había en nuestro camino hacia acá.

Además, el camino que iba del sur al norte, tenía postes de luz cada 200 metros para iluminar la carretera.

Sus luces eran muy potentes e iluminaban muy bien toda la carretera recta hasta donde se podía ver, apenas habiendo pequeñas zonas de oscuridad entre los postes.

-"Ok...ahora solo esperamos"; decía Jerry como nos detuvimos en el borde de la carretera, en pleno bosque como sacaba su rifle y se ponía a usar la mira de este para ver hacia el extremo sur de la carretera.

Como yo activaba mi armadura, como me colocaba el resto de está.

Tomas solo estaba allí, con el rifle que tenía, algo nervioso por lo que va a pasar a continuación.

Pese a que nos habíamos alejado bastante de la frontera.

-"Sunset, deberías decirnos como planeas hacer que ellos se centren en ti, antes de que llegue el momento"; decía el todo serio.

MMMM...esperaba que fuera en el momento...

-"Vamos Sunset, esto es serio, los camiones pasan cada 6 horas, y empiezan desde las 6am, así que tienes solo un poco de tiempo para decirnos y no preocuparnos"; decía el todo serio.

-"Mmmm...ok...es justo que se los diga"; decía yo suspirando al final algo rendida, "No hui porque era tiempo de huir...era porque mi padre me ayudo a escapar de donde me tenían mantenida"; decía yo fingiendo pesar.

Es que cuando lo tienes ya bien pensado la mentira, el resto es darle ganas.

-"Espera...escapar de donde?"; pregunto Jerry dejando de estar atento en la carretera, como me puso atención a mí.

-"De unos laboratorios de ADVENT donde me hicieron experimentos para ver si las personas podían también tener los poderes que algunos de esos aliens poseen"; decía yo seriamente.

Gracias a repetirlo varias veces por 2 días seguidos en mi cabeza ya y bien memorizado solo me tengo que preocupar por actuarlo.

-"Mierda...como los poderes de esos malditos enanos cabezones de ojos saltones?"; pregunto Jerry.

Yo asentí...sintiéndome aliviada, porque tuvieran conocimiento de esos aliens.

-"Y al final...lo logré...y la armadura si fue diseñada por mi padre...pero era porque ADVENT se lo ordeno, porque era para mí, y que con esos poderes nuevos que me dieron serían imparable, y solo les faltaba colocarme un chip en mi cabeza para que fuera su marioneta de ADVENT...pero mi padre me logró sacar a tiempo, y usando mis nuevos poderes logre escapar...pero el no tuvo tanto suerte", decía yo haciendo un esfuerzo para hacer que lloró.

Pero me conformo con solo poner cara de tristeza.

-"Eso explica todo aún más"; decía Jerry nada sorprendido, "Y porque no nos dijiste eso antes?"; pregunto el todo serio, "Que eras un experimento buscado de ADVENT?"

-"Porque no sabía en quien confiar", decía yo fingiendo pesar.

-"Y...que tipos de poderes tienes?"; pregunto Tomas.

-"Tengo muchos que involucran la telequinesis, rayos de energía, teletransporte, escudos de energía, invisibilidad...pero me agotan muy rapido si los uso, y lo malo, es que mis poderes son rastreables, por eso no puedo enseñárselos ahora mismo"; decía yo seriamente.

Esto si, es genuinamente verdad.

Aunque no menciono otros que se me, que son más pasivos.

-"Joooder...eres una puta arma viviente chica, no me extraña que los de ADVENT te quieran de vuelta", decía Jerry todo sorprendido.

La verdad que si te lo pones así.

Si.

Y más con la armadura y armas que tengo.

-"Y eso explica porque no sepas muchas cosas de nada..."; menciono Tomas.

-"Si...", decía yo suspirando con pesar.

Fingido claro está.

Mi mentira fue al parecer lo suficientemente convincente como se lo creyeron sin dudarlo al parecer.

Lo que me hace pensar de que realmente creen ellos sin haberlo visto ni nada, sobre que hacen experimentos con humanos estos de ADVENT?.

Yo lo se gracias a Betos, pero es que ella era de ADVENT.

Pero que unas personas comunes crean que ADVENT haga esas cosas dice mucho de estos mal nacidos aliens.

-"Hey...allí viene el camión!", decía alarmado Tomas señalando al sur, un vehiculo del tamaño de un vagón de tren viniendo por la carretera y a la misma velocidad de uno, como a unos 50 o 60km por hora. (se refiere a los trenes en Equestria)

Diablos.

Es ese un camión?

Adiós a la idea de detenerlo con mi magia.

Es demasiado grande para ello.

-"Dame eso"; decía Jerry con prisas como me quito mi rifle que lo tenía ya en mis manos.

Y se fue al medio de la carretera.

Como el camión estaba a 1km de nosotros y acercándose rápidamente.

El apunto y...

* **bang* *Bang* *bang***

En una ráfaga de 3 balas perforaron el vidrio de la parte delantera de este "camión"

Y se la veía manchada de sangre.

Pero para nuestra suerte, el camión no aceleraba...si no que se estaba deteniendo lentamente.

-"Bien...parece que si eran anti blindaje"; decía Jerry por fin sonando animado al notar el eso.

Aunque el camión aunque se estaba deteniendo lentamente, también estaba volteando para un lado las ruedas de adelante y eso no se veía bien, que si se volteaba más se saldría de la carretera.

Y lo hizo como se chocó con un poste que lo desacelero casi de golpe, haciendo que solo de rompiera el vidrio de la parte delantera del camión.

Y avanzó lentamente hasta chocar contra un árbol.

Parándolo de inmediato, y la carga que era como uno de los contenedores del asentamiento patino un poco de lado en la carretera, y chocar contra el poste del otro lado de la carretera, deteniendo su patinaje y evitar que se volcará, haciendo que el contenedor bloquee completamente la angosta carretera.

A solo 200 metros de nuestra posición.

-"Joder...espero que el motor aún funcione"; decía algo enojado Jerry como corrió hacia el camión y nosotros le seguimos.

Al llegar pude ver que el camión era un vehículo pequeño, pero muy alto que se mueve por su cuenta y que puede llevar tranquilamente tremenda carga.

El abrio la puerta del lado izquierdo del camión.

Donde estaba allí, un soldado de ADVENT, muerto de disparos en la cabeza que estaba recostado sobre un timón redondo sin ninguna protuberancia donde agarrarla.

Saco el cuerpo y se subió en él camión.

Donde miro por un rato dentro de este, y agarro una extraña palanca que estaba en medio de la cabina entre los 2 asientos de ese camión.

Y el movió la palanca hacia atrás, como el camión empezó a retroceder.

El camión negro no hizo nada de ruido como retrocedía lentamente para volver a la carretera.

Guao...

-"Y los camiones normalmente no hacen ruido?"; pregunto yo sorprendida a Tomas como veía a Jerry manejar el camión y volverlo a ponerlo bien centrado en la pista nuevamente

-"Los camiones humanos hacen mucho ruido, este es uno de ADVENT"; decía Tomas.

Como notaba mucho mejor que el camión era de color negro y muy rectangular con excepción del extremo en su parte trasera donde se coloca la sujeción para remolcar ese contenedor, y no lleva ningún tipo de decorado ni nada.

Tan frío y estéril como los aliens en si.

Pero en fin, después de mucha dificultad en lograr volver a la normalidad el camión, tardándose unos minutos muy valiosos.

Por fin lo logró y nos dio la señal para subirnos.

Había un poco de espacio atrás de los asientos donde Jerry y Tomas pusieron sus mochilas.

Y donde el se puso haya atrás, como yo insistí estar al lado de Jerry, en la otra puerta para salir rápido del camión cuando sea mi turno de hacer mi parte.

-"Ok, conozco un camino que nos llevara a la frontera, pero esos límites estarán custodiados por esos malditos"; decía Jerry como empezó a conducir el camión por la carretera.

-"No te preocupes por ello"; decía yo como agarraba las 2 granadas que me quedaban en mi poder, y el las vio y sonrío.

-"Son puestos de avanzada que ellos crearon para recibir a las personas que se rindieran de estar afuera...ellos más estarán viendo hacia afuera que hacia adentro, así que no nos verán venir"; decía el todo serio y un poco emocionado.

Debo de admitir que yo igual.

Era hora de dar una paliza a esos aliens.

Como el acelero el camión, y veía unos números y datos en el tablero frente al timón del conductor.

Decía algo sobre la energía que tiene y la velocidad actual, que dice 80km por hora.

Guao...

Eso es rapido para algo tan pequeño que arrastra algo tan grande con tantas ruedas.

Y eso me hizo pensar...

-"Y oye...los aliens no traerán un aparato de rastreo en sus vehículos?"; pregunto yo algo nerviosa.

-"En los que le dan a los civiles talvez, pero este es un vehículo de ADVENT que se nota que solo lo puede encender uno de ADVENT como claramente no hay un botón de encendido o apagado claro, y creo que nunca esperarían que hubiera humanos tan locos para robarles un camión, creo que un chip rastreador esta fuera de la cuestión"; decía el algo confiado como señalaba el tablero.

Que no se veía nada más que el tablero iluminado con números y barras frente a Jerry.

Yo decidí confiar en su lógica.

Como acelero por la carretera y al llegar a un cruce con un camino que iba a la derecha y otro de frente, volteo hacia la derecha, siguiendo un camino nada iluminado.

Pero ya estaba amaneciendo y la luz del sol era todo lo que necesitábamos.

El camino restante era vació.

Sin nadie a la vista.

Como seguía a la derecha y luego al sur el camino.

Que este si tenía algunos baches como no era tan mantenido como la principal.

Pero después de solo 10 minutos de viaje en carretera, estábamos aproximándonos al puesto fronterizo.

Un camino de 10 minutos hasta llegar a la frontera, nos había tomado 3 horas de la frontera hasta encontrar esa carretera principal.

Si que se nota cuando se viaja en el un vehículo las distancias.

-"Desacelera un momento quieres"; le pedí yo, como el me hizo caso y el camión iba lento, como para que me dejara ver con que nos enfrentábamos.

El puesto era conformado por 2 pequeñas torres en los lados del camino, que eran solo de 2 pisos de alto, con un soldado de Advent en cada torre.

Una valla que demuestra el limite entre la zona controlada por estos y la zona exterior.

Mientras tenían un par de vehículos negros más compactos en los lados de la torre del lado de ADVENT. con otro par de soldados de ADVENT viendo hacia el exterior en las bases de las torres, y un par de esas llamadas torretas en los costados de la carretera, a unos 10 metros de las torres, pero que apuntaban hacia el exterior.

Eran grandes, como del tamaño de una persona, pero rectangulares y con un cañón largo, y al parecer rotaban de manera autónoma, pero solo rotaba 180 grados mirando al exterior nada más.

Parece que han sido algo creativos con sus maquinas autonomas estos aliens...

Y uno que era claramente un oficial, por su color rojo de armadura patrullando el lugar.

Estábamos a 200 metros y acercándonos a 30km por hora, y ellos aun ni se daban cuenta.

-"Ok...esto llamará la atención"; decía yo como por fin, después de varios días sin usar magia, volvía a canalizar y la usaba como telequinises sobre las granadas, haciendo que mis manos y las granadas brillaban en un aura dorada flotando.

-"Mierda...eso si que no se ve todos los días"; decía Jerry como me miro de reojo como seguía conduciendo.

Tomas solo miro asombrado mis manos.

-"Para el camión", dije yo toda seria.

El asintió como detuvo en seco el camión, estando solo a 170 metros de las torretas.

Me baje con mis granadas flotando en mi aura dorada, como usando mi magia, también les quite los seguros.

-"Que empiece esto"; dije yo para motivarme, como usando mi magia como propulsora, lance de frente las granadas a toda velocidad toda esa distancia.

Que las vi llegar hasta ambos vehiculos parados.

Y antes de que ninguno de esos aliens se pusieran en alerta.

Mis granadas explotaron con una enorme potencia.

Haciendo papilla a los soldados de ADVENT.

Haciendo explotar esos autos, destruyendo las torres por completo, aplastando y matando esos soldados y al parecer dañar las torretas pese a que estaban algo lejos de las torres.

Como vi sus cañones doblarse por la fuerza de la explosión, pese a que aun rotaban.

Todo el puesto...

Destruido.

Sin sobrevivientes.

-"Si...esas cosas son C4 comprimidas"; dijo todo sorprendido Jerry.

-" Ahora vámonos, cuando aparezcan las naves de ADVENT ya llegará mi forma de distraerlos", decía yo toda seria como me subía con ellos de nuevo al camión, como el aceleraba dejando y pasando por el pequeño trozo de carretera que no daño la explosión de mis granadas y que no estaba cubierta de escombros de la torre.

-"Esa explosión atraerá la atención de esos desgraciados más que seguro"; decía Jerry como acelero por la carretera.

Hacia el sur.

Como se hacía más de día.

Pero no avanzamos ni un minuto por la carretera como escuché los propulsores de los aviones de ADVENT, yo abrí la puerta a pesar de que estaba aun en movimiento el camión para ver si era cierto.

Y los vi, 2 naves de transporte de tropas de Advent nos seguían por detrás acercandose cada vez más.

-"Chicos, sigan sin mirar atrás...nos vemos en el asentamiento"; decía yo toda segura como tomaba mis cosas, y saltaba del camión en movimiento.

-"Sunset!", grito Tomas como me vio saltar del camión.

(-"Maldita sea que esa chica esta demente", comentaba en voz alta Jerry como hizo caso a la petición de Sunset y no pensó en frenar en ningún momento)

Yo rodé sobre mi misma saliendo de la carretera.

La armadura aguanto el impacto brusco sobre el suelo.

Como fui detenida por un maldito árbol, notablemente el árbol recibiendo más daño que yo.

Al levantarme vi el camión alejarse, y esas maldita naves ignorándome y pasar de largo aun siguiendo el camión.

Justo sobre mi cabeza

-"Bueno, veremos si me ignoran ahora"; decía yo como cargue un hechizo que era un rayo de energía potente.

Y lo dispare, dándole justo en uno de los 4 propulsores de la nave de la izquierda.

Esta no se inmuto mucho aun cuando perdió un motor, pero eso hizo que se detuvieran ambas naves en el aire, y girar sobre si mismas a 200 metros de mi posición a 50 metros en el aire.

Momento perfecto para correr hacia ellos con mi rifle en mano.

Le dispare a la nave de la izquierda cuando la parte frontal de la nave esta a mi vista.

Dispare a donde se veía que era vidrio, que debía ser la cabina del piloto.

Ambas eran naves rectangulares con 4 propulsores de cada lado, y se notaba que era el lado del piloto, por ese vidrio que iba del lado a lado de la nave.

Yo disparé de forma automática, muchas de las balas fallaron, pero algunas si atinaron al vidrio destrozándola o al resto de la nave causando multiples huecos en ella, pero al final, cuando agote mi cargador de 30 balas, vi la nave echar humo desde su parte frontal, y caer hacia un lado.

Justo a tiempo, porque ambas estaban avanzando hacia mi posición.

Y bajando para poder dejar caer tropas sin problemas.

El otro se acercaba y bajaba a toda velocidad como yo puse otra revista, me quedaban 3.

En fin, la nave que derribe cayo en el bosque explotando al impactar.

Como la otra se posiciono arriba de mí a solo 5 metros de altura.

Creían que no iba a dispararles estando tan cerca, y es cierto, no iba a dispararles.

Yo preparaba otro hechizo como me desocupe las manos poniendo el rifle de vuelta en mi espalda.

Como ambas puertas de la nave se abrieron yo me aleje un poco, como para estar casi encima por donde iban a bajar las tropas del lado derecho de la nave.

Ellos bajaron como tenía mi hechizo ya cargado, uno bien potente, y yo lo lance al suelo a mis pies, que era una explosión concentrada de magia, que se expandió desde el suelo ayudándome a impulsarme hacia arriba como lanzaba lejos a los 3 soldados que habían bajado cerca de mí la onda expansiva.

Y yo ahora llegue hacia la nave, donde me meto de lado adentro de ella, golpeándome con el techo de la nave en el proceso.

Pero amortiguado por la armadura.

Pero llegue.

Me equilibre rapido dentro de la nave que era pequeña, no me extraña que solo cupiera 3 soldados aquí dentro.

Y la cabina de la nave.

Había un soldado de ADVENT claramente sorprendido por mi aparición dentro de la nave como la nave estaba empezando a irse del lugar, como no había puerta para ir a la cabina, era de entrada libre.

Yo desenfunde rápidamente mi arma y le apunte.

-"Aléjate de aquí ahora!"; grite yo como apenas encontré mi equilibrio dentro de esta nave.

Como el, extrañamente me hizo caso y la nave salió volando.

Pero claro, de regreso a la zona controlada por ADVENT.

Mi plan era no irme allí, era solo alejarme.

Yo estoy en estos momentos improvisando.

Y como no quería que justo este desgraciado me llevara a una base militar.

Entre a la cabina para ver como volaba.

Era con un timón más extraño, era como 2 palancas en una que usaba para controlar la nave, luego había muchos botones que no entendía para que servían.

Ok...

Es hora de seguir improvisando.

Deje de que el elevará lo suficiente la nave.

Porque lo que pensaba hacer era estupidamente arriesgado, como este plan.

Así que cuando vi que llegamos a unos 200 metros.

Yo hice algo estupido...

Prepare mi arma...prepare mi magia como entonces...

* **bang***

Le dispare al piloto, pero con mi magia manteniendo fijo el timón, pese a que el desgraciado cayó muerto sobre este.

Yo entonces quite su cuerpo del asiento del piloto.

Como mantenía fijo en la misma posición que antes el timón con mi magia.

El cuerpo lo deje caer por las puertas abiertas de la nave.

Por si acaso.

No quería tener ningún riesgo.

Y me senté entonces en la cabina del piloto y sostuve el extraño timón con mis manos.

La nave estaba quieta en el aire a 200 metros del suelo...

Ok...

Veamos como se mueve esta cosa...*penso ella toda nerviosa*

Moví el timón hacia adelante y la nave fue hacia adelante, pero yendo hacia el suelo lentamente, moví el timón hacia atrás, y este detuvo su descenso.

Ok...

Ok.

Y si solo quiero ir hacia arriba?...*pense yo como intente jalar hacia arriba el timón*

Que de echo, el timón se elevo como yo jale, y la nave se elevo hacia arriba, entonces, yo detuve eso y solo gire hacia la izquierda.

Y la nave giro sobre si misma, sin descender ni nada.

Y lo rote guiándome con el sol para mirar hacia el oeste.

No quería ir directamente al sur de primeras, el chiste era no guiarlos hacia el asentamiento.

Así que moví el timón hacia adelante como la nave fue lentamente en picada, pero yendo muy rapido hacia adelante.

Lo combinaba alzando el timón para mantener la altura aunque sea un poco.

Esta nave tenía un tablero

Donde incluía también altitud.

Y velocidad.

Había bajado exactamente a 100 metros antes de mantener un curso equilibrado yendo hacia adelante.

Hacia el oeste.

A 230km por hora...

Eso si que es rapido...

E iba acelerando cada vez más.

Era genial, pero joder, estaba super tensa manteniendo esta cosa nivelada.

En solo 3 minutos iba a la velocidad máxima de esta cosa, 550km por hora, ya no llegaba a más.

Estaba ultra tensa, ya pasando la adrenalina de mi enfrentamiento, estaba aterrada, todos mis músculos estaban como roca, sudaba muy frío.

Estaba yendo muy rápido.

El bosque por debajo de mí se veía como un borrón verde nada más.

Y lo que supuse algunos puntos que eran otras naves de ADVENT.

Estuve así por otros 10 minutos, donde ya no veía esos puntos ya.

Si el punto era alejarme, ya estaba bien lejos.

Pero entonces sucedió.

La pantalla de la nave empezó a brillar en rojo y sonar una alarma en un idioma extraño.

Oh mierda.

Oh mierda

Oh mierda. *empezó a entrar en pánico*

Que esta pasando?

Se agoto el combustible a caso?

Esta cosa usa combustible no?

* **tzzzzzzz* *tzzzzzzz***

 **(Una nave alienigiena, de las tipo platillo le disparo un pulso electromagnetico a la nave desde atrás)**

La nave tembló como sentí que fue impactada por algo.

Como el tablero empezó a dar chispazos hasta apagarse.

Y el timón ya no respondía.

…...

Mierda.

Mierda.

Mierda. *pensaba ella en absoluto pánico*

La nave caía rápidamente y mis piernas tardaron en responder por haber estado tan tensa antes, lo que en una nave cayendo como roca al suelo a gran velocidad es una maldita sentencia de muerte, e hizo que entrara más en pánico..

Pero logre moverme y salir rápidamente del avión, usando mi magia para crear una burbuja protectora alrededor mío.

Justo a tiempo

Como la nave impacto por la ladera de una colina boscosa y yo igual, muy cerca de ella, la burbuja rompiendo las múltiples ramas como caía en la misma velocidad que la nave.

La nave llego a tierra y los arboles apenas hacían algo por detener su paso.

Y yo igual, pero aun sin tocar el suelo.

Mi escudo destrozaba los arboles como pasaba a gran velocidad.

Pero cada impacto me frenaba un poco.

Pero a costa de agotar mi magia con cada maldito impacto.

Cada impacto me drenaba demasiado.

Y aún iba rápido...

Pero había llegado a un punto en que llegue a mi límite con tanto castigo sobre mi burbuja rápidamente.

Que ya no pude aguantar...y la burbuja se rompió.

Y solo había reducido la velocidad a 100km por hora...

Cuando ahora le toco a mi armadura soportarlo.

Y lo hizo, justo llegando a tierra empecé a rodar sin ningún control.

Apenas podía controlar el rodamiento.

Como chocaba contra algunos árboles.

La mochila se rompió...

No aguanto tal castigo.

Y mis extremidades estaban siendo llevadas al limite...

Siento por poco como casi se me rompen cuando impactaban con hasta rocas en el camino.

Las partiamos, pero el movimiento brusco mientras rodaba casi me hacía girar mis extremidades de forma antinatural.

Pero al final...

Una maldita roca detuvo mi caída. Ya no iba tan rápido así que solo la deje agrietada.

Todo mi cuerpo dolía.

Pero al menos no tenía ninguna fractura.

Me levanté...y aunque no tenía nada.

Todas mis cosas quien sabe donde llegaron a parar, incluso mi rifle, que la correa se rompió.

Al menos.

Estaba viva.

La nave estrellada no la veía cerca.

Así que creo que debió haberse detenido más atrás.

Creo que al tener más superficie, más arboles pudieron detener su caída.

Me tuve que aguantar las ganas de gritar de alegría que estaba viva.

Porque.

Lo que paso en la nave.

Eso.

Eso no fue una falla de la nave.

Me atacaron.

Y el que me ataco.

Debe estar cerca.

En este bosque, entre colinas al parecer.

Con árboles bien altos de al menos 30 a 40 metros de alto.

Quién sabe en donde

Y yo no tengo armas, mi armadura puede estar con muchas magulladuras y estoy con solo la magia dentro de la piedra de arcanita de reserva como mi único medio para defenderme.

…...

La verdad.

Creo que todo resulto mejor de lo que esperaba...*pensó sorprendida*

.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.

 **Ufff...**

 **Ahora si se puso interesante.**

 **Averiguara Sunset donde está?**

 **Logrará encontrar sus cosas antes de encontrarse con los que la derribaron?**

 **Averigue esto y mucho más en el siguiente capitulo amigos lectores.**

 **y no habrá relleno esta vez.**

 **Ya quedo esto muy largo.**

 **Así que no se olviden de comentar, y nos vemos para el siguiente domingo!.**


	45. Chapter 45

_**Capitulo 45: Comienza la leyenda**_

 **Soldado de Apoyo, Sunset Shimmer**

 **28 de julio del año 990 DDNM (Equestre)**

 **Mismo día y mes, pero del año 2019 (La tierra)**

 **6:43 am**

Eh camino por algunos minutos, siguiendo el rastro de destrucción que deje a mi paso.

Recogiendo en el camino las 3 revistas restantes de mi arma.

Y viendo por desgracia, el libro de Starwill, trozos de sus hojas de papel destrozadas y volando con el débil viento.

Ese libro solo fue hechizado con un hechizó básico de preservación para ser resistentes a los elementos para que durara más, no para soportar ser arrastrada por la tierra a gran velocidad.

Estamos hablando de un libro que tiene más de 1000 años después de todo.

Ni pensé en agarrarlas.

No tenía en donde ponerlas, y no podía desperdiciar mi poca magia que me quedaba en un hechizo de restauración a pesar de que me doliera que una pieza de valor histórico incalculable se lo llevará la brisa.

Pero, algo que me dio esperanzas es ver el libro para comunicarme con casa seguía intacto, semi cubierto de tierra entre unos escombros de roca triturada por mi paso.

Al libro se la veía brillar levemente.

Notablemente en vuelto en un aura celeste.

Un nivel de protección avanzada para un libro que ya es especial.

Aunque recuperar el libro me daba un gran alivio.

También me hizo recordar que hoy es el último día en que me puedo comunicar con mi padre, que la semana que dura abierta el portal ya casi acaba.

Pero ahora...dudo que puedo encontrar un lápiz para escribir en todo este desastre de lugar...*piensa ella algo desanimada como observa por el bosque solitario*

Bueno, un estúpido lápiz no es mi prioridad en estos momentos.

Aún tengo que recuperar mi rifle...

Seguí caminando por unos minutos más, hasta llegar a la base de una colina, donde a solo unos metros estaba la nave estrellada.

Enterrada en la tierra y con medio árbol talado tirado encima de el.

Y a pesar de que se veía chispas saltar de entre algunas partes de la nave, se veían que eran chispas lo suficiente calientes para causar un incendio.

Pero eso no fue lo que capto toda mi atención, lo que lo hizo fue mi arma en la base de un árbol, notándose una grieta en la corteza de este árbol donde choco el arma para detenerse.

Fui a recogerla, dando espaldas a la nave estrellada.

El arma seguía intacta.

Y no solo eso.

El par de pantalones que me dio Chan, estaban tirados cerca igualmente.

Algo que me viene excelente, como mínimo donde guardar mis cargadores.

Uso los bolsillos del pantalón, que si que es de calidad porque resistió todo esto, haciendo que con una mano agarre el pantalón y mi libro, y con la otra el rifle, que no es lo normal, ni recomendado por el retroceso, pero no me queda otra opción.

Ya las otras prendas donde habrán quedado ya no me importa, como ya encontré mi arma y mi libro, ya puedo darme por bien servida e irme de aquí.

Pero eso no fue tan sencillo como sentí de inmediato el peligro a mis espaldas, y por puro instinto cree una pared de energía magica usando las reservas de mi traje.

Justo a tiempo como sentí como unos proyectiles habían impactado en mi escudo, unos muy fuertes, volteé rápidamente y vi que era un soldado de ADVENT desde la nave estrellada a unos 20 metros de mi posición, pero este tenía un casco más redondeado y tenía un mango de una posible espada colgando en su espalda, pero claro, estaba con su rifle apuntándome.

Le dispare de regreso, pero falle mis tiros como se puso a cubierto por los restos de la nave.

Justo como sentí la misma sensación de peligro a mi izquierda, cree el escudo de nuevo con rapidez, pero lo que sea que dispararan esas armas, eran muy potentes, como sentía que con cada golpe me hacían gastar mucha magia.

El de la izquierda a 40 metros también era un soldado que estaba al lado de un árbol cerca del rastro por donde vine.

Le dispare, pero también falle de nuevo, porque con una mano no puedo hacer mucho.

Como entonces otra tercera sensación de peligro.

Pero de la derecha a 30 metros.

La misma reacción, pero poco no la detengo a tiempo, como también regreso los tiros a otro soldado igual.

Pero a pesar de que falle, este no se cubre.

Pero con razón, la sensación de peligro que sentía, ya no era de un lado en especifico, era de todos a la vez.

Como cree una burbuja protectora con toda la magia que me quedaba.

Y de echo, me vinieron 5 andanadas de tiros 3 desde la nave derribada y uno de cada lado.

Me destrozaron enseguida mi escudo, mi magia la sentía casi 0, el tipo de proyectiles que ahora usaban estos alienigenas eran más poderosos como no dure casi nada, yo me tuvo que poner a cubierto por el árbol donde encontré mis cosas.

Como ya ponía mi libro en el piso, cambiaba de cargador pese a que aun tenían unas pocas balas en la que tenía puesta, y dejaba caer el pantalón con mis 2 cargadores restantes al suelo.

Cargué el rifle en mis 2 manos lista para devolver los disparos.

Y cuando me asome para ver a quien disparar.

El de la izquierda estaba con de echo, un tipo de bastón que todo menos el mango brillaba y chispeaba con electricidad y me iba a dar ya.

El desgraciado había aprovechado que me puse a cubierto para avanzar.

Yo me agache antes que me diera un golpe justo en la cabeza.

Sentí también entonces que venía desde atrás de mí.

Como vi a otro de esos soldados de Advent atacándome por detrás con ese mismo tipo de bastón que el primero.

Tuve que rodar por el suelo para evitar que me diera.

Y cuando me puse de pie, vi a los 5 soldados de ADVENT nuevos con el mismo tipo de bastones, listos para golpearme rodeándome con rapidez.

Sabía que no fue un accidente...*penso ella nada a gusto de tener razón esta vez*

Ok...

Me desgataron mi magia antes de enfrentarme eh...

Que astutos...

Además.

Me quieren con vida eh...

Pues que pena que no sera nada facil para ustedes malditos. *penso con determinación y valentía*

Como levanto el rifle para disparar a uno de ellos, pero otro logró con un golpe hacer que la mira cayera al suelo, pero le pude disparar y llenar de balas del abdomen a sus pies al que tenía en frente.

Cayendo muerto..

Pero no sin antes ser recibida por un golpe en mi espalda.

No sentí nada más que un poco de calor en donde me golpeo.

Como vi chispazos revolotear por mi armadura.

Un bastón electrico eh?

Que pena que esta armadura fue echa para durar idiotas. *penso ella con alegría*

Salte hacia donde había matado al primero de estos.

Rodé, me voltee y le dispare a otro, directo en el pecho, matándolo igual.

Pero no sin antes otro golpeando mi arma para intentar quitármela de las manos, estos si que se movían bien rápido.

Pero fue en vano, pero antes de poder otro disparo..

Uno de ellos me daba un golpe en la cabeza con su bastón con todas sus fuerzas.

Me tumbó por la fuerza del golpe, haciéndome caer así de espaldas.

Las descargas de sus bastones aun no me hacían nada.

Solo hacían recalentar el interior de mi armadura, haciendo que el cristal encantado trabaje el doble para estabilizar la temperatura interna, descargándose así más rápido.

En el suelo uno se me abalanzo encima de mí para quitarme el arma.

Uno intentando quitarme las piezas de armadura de mis piernas, y el que quedaba mi casco.

Yo forcejeaba como podía.

Movía mis piernas frenéticamente pero el desgraciado que las sostenía era muy fuerte.

Y el que tenía encima como no dejaba mi rifle en paz.

El que intentaba quitarme el casco, ni que se diga, si que lo intentaba.

Pero yo entre el forcejeo del arma, aproveche mi oportunidad cuando pude alcanzar el gatillo y la mira le apuntaba a su pierna derecha.

Un tiro directo en su pierna hizo que aflojara un poco, pero ese poco fue suficiente para levantar mi rifle y llenarle el pecho de agujeros, el que intentaba quitarme el casco salto lejos y el de las piernas igual.

Pero a este le tenía en la mira, y le dispare igual una ráfaga en el pecho.

Haciéndolo caer muerto.

No tan rápidos ahora eh? *pensó toda presumida como apartaba el cuerpo del que estaba encima de ella, fuera de ella y se comenzó a parar a toda velocidad*

*Pero no fue suficiente como el que quedaba le disparo en la espalda baja*

Ese si penetró…*pensó adolorida como se volteó y le disparo unas ráfagas al soldado que quedaba, y al estar tan cerca, no falló, y lo mato*

Mierda...en realidad no llego a penetrar sus proyectiles.

Pero si fue suficiente para derretir la armadura, quemarme la espalda y hacer que esquirlas de mi armadura reventada perforaran mi piel.

Me quite con rapidez esa zona en específico, aun manteniendo la parte delantera de mi armadura inferior.

Al tocar donde me habían dado, solo sentí dolor por quemadura, pero no muy fuerte, y saque con la poca magia que me quedaba las esquirlas, al sacarlas de golpe, me di cuenta que estaban lo suficiente profundas en mi piel como para hacerme sangrar, lo sabía por como sentía liquido caliente brotar de la herida.

Pero mientras intentaba saber que tan mal estaba mi espalda...

Lo sentí muy tarde el peligro.

Como muchos disparos dieron en mi pecho y brazo derecho al frente mío.

Los disparos lo habían hecho un oficial de ADVENT con armadura roja al frente de mí a unos 30 metros y acercándose.

Yo le respondí igual.

Descargando por completo lo quedaba en mi cargador sobre el.

Unas 5 balas, de las cuales solo 2 le dieron en un brazo, pero aun se movía, pero al menos había bajado su arma.

Yo entonces fui corriendo hacia el, usando mi rifle como un garrote esta vez y antes de que me apuntara de nuevo, le di un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, tumbándolo, pero este aun parecía querer seguir luchando, como entonces le di golpe tras golpe tras golpe en la cabeza con mi brazo izquierdo, porque sentía al brazo derecho inutil.

Me sentía debil y adolorida, pero mi sentido de supervivencia gritaba primero que tenía que acabar con el oficial antes.

Y una vez el casco del soldado se rompió.

Y su cabeza se había roto como un huevo, como se veía sangre salir de las grietas de su casco y su boca.

Pare...

Como me di cuenta que no había más enemigos.

En ese momento, fue cuando solté mi arma.

Me arrodille.

Me sentía muy cansada, y el dolor me inundaba.

Fue entonces cuando sentí algo liquido y caliente en la piel en miel, cuando decidí que era hora de ver que tanto daño recibí...

La parte superior de mi armadura totalmente desaparecida, quite la parte frontal de mi armadura superior, y mi armadura superior cayo al suelo.

Habían volado las juntas que unían la parte delantera con la trasera de la armadura.

Y cuando se cayó la armadura, un fierro afilado que había quedado de las juntas del lado derecho me hizo un corte cuando cayó por mi espalda alta.

No fue profundo, pero fue muy doloroso.

Ahora oficialmente mi armadura ya no recibía energía.

Aunque, peor había quedado mi brazo derecho.

En la zona del hombro se veía hasta el hueso expuesto, sangrando profusamente.

Y algunas esquirlas que pertenecían a la armadura que reventó por los disparo quedaron clavadas entre el cuello y mis glandulas mamarias.

Además de quemaduras de segundo grado.

Se veía mal...sangraba mucho.

Conozco un par de hechizos para detener hemorragias así, es algo basico que nos enseñaron en la academia.

Así que con mi brazo izquierdo, pongo mi armadura superior al frente de mí, abro el compartimiento de la batería de elerio, de el empiezo a absorber toda su magia, que aun tenía más de la mitad de su carga, que sería más que suficiente para curar mis graves heridas, pero antes de sanarme, con mi magia, usándola como si fuera un magneto, me saque de una vez las esquirlas con mi magia, me ardió porque fue con rapidez, pero no deje ni una, pero una vez hecho eso, realice el hechizo de cicatrización en mis heridas.

Veía mi piel lentamente "sanarse", que sería solo piel arrugada, y crecer algo de piel en mi hombro, pero quedaría rugoso y mucho más blanco que el resto de mi actual piel.

Y musculo crecer y arterias y venas reconectarse en mi brazo antes de ser cubierta por piel nueva.

Pero, ya había dejado de sangrar las heridas más profundas.

Hice el mismo procedimiento con el corte en mi espalda, que era de unos 20cm, y por si acaso el de mi espalda baja, no quería arriesgarme con infecciones.

Me dolía aún, porque la piel nueva era delicada y sensible.

Así que...había perdido parte de mi armadura...pero seguía viva.

Pero crecer piel y sanarse así de rápido significa solo haber usado muchos nutrientes de mi cuerpo a la vez en menos de un minuto.

Y ahora sentía una sed enorme y mucha hambre.

Ahora aunque tenía mi arma...

Ya no tenía magia, mi armadura estaba apagada y dañada las partes más importantes de está...

Y estaba tan hambrienta y sedienta como si no hubiera comida en días...

Ok...

Pero sobreviví...y con ello aun me doy por buen servida...*pensaba ella intentando mantenerse positiva*

Ahora solo tengo que salir de aquí pero ya...*pensaba ella adolorida como a regañadientes se levantó su arma, lo que quedaba de su armadura superior, y fue a buscar el libro y el pantalón con los cargadores restantes para irse caminando hacia el sur con respecto a donde cayó la nave*

-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.

 **4 horas caminando hacia un rumbo desconocido después...**

El alboroto que cause haya atrás había ahuyentado cualquier animal que hubiera en la zona.

Excepto las aves, que revoloteaban por los árboles.

Pero estaba demasiando cansada por el accidente, el combate y la curación rápida.

Me mantenía caminando por pura inercia.

Buscando cualquier lugar que tuviera agua para beber.

Y mi alegría se multiplico, cuando pude escuchar que me acercaba a un fuente de agua.

Un riachuelo o un río pequeño.

Así que acelere el paso hasta la fuente de ese ruido, por un minuto entero.

Hasta por fin llegar a un río pequeño con un caudal algo turbulento, pero al parecer limpio.

Yo rendida me arrodillé en una muy pequeña playa de rocas en el borde del río, pero el casco estaba con piezas de metal de la parte superior de la armadura que se clavaban en mi cuello si intentaba moverlo, así que lo empecé a doblar y romper esas piezas.

Joder...esas malditas juntas ni se separaron completamente del casco cuando se cayó...

(Pero lo que Sunset no sabía, es que alguien la estaba viendo desde una mira de francotirador a sus espaldas, desde hace buen rato, a casi medio kilometro de distancia)

(-"Así que por fin te has parado soldadito de ADVENT"; decía con leve curiosidad la figura que vestía un traje de camuflaje de francotirador que era un arbusto artificial y le estaba apuntando a Sunset con una Barret calibre .50.)

(-"Tan herido y vulnerable...y parado en un solo lugar...esto es casi demasiado fácil"; decía la figura solitaria con una sonrisa como estaba a punto de apretar el gatillo.)

Fue difícil...pero ya está...*pensaba ella triunfante como se alzaba el casco*

Justo a tiempo para sentir que estaba en peligro.

Joder...me quise voltear un poco para ver quien estaba a mis espaldas, cuando lo sentí...

Una bala impacto directamente en mi brazo derecho que estaba con la armadura debilitada y ablandada por los disparos del capitán de ADVENT, y que no fue suficiente para pararla y perforar mi brazo por completo.

-"Oh vamos!"; grite frustrada y muy adolorida, como me sujetaba la herida con mi otro brazo.

Como solo me tumbé encima de las pequeñas rocas.

Ya toque mi limite...

Mi cuerpo no aguantaba más castigo. *pensaba ella sufriendo mucho como estaba lagrimeando.

(-"Oh mierda, era una humana...", decía el francotirador misterioso todo sorprendido, "Que bien que se movió, o le hubiera dado en el corazón"; decía el francotirador preocupado como ahora decidió que era buena idea ir a ver si la chica que hirió esta bien, "Quien mierda se pasea con un traje de soldado de ADVENT cerca de una nave accidentada de ADVENT!", pensó con enojo como iba corriendo para auxiliarla)

Aunque espera...lo que me dio no era muy potente pese a que siento como me atravesó el hueso...

Me refiero a que, esta no era de un arma de ADVENT, si lo hubiera sido, me la hubiera arrancado el brazo.

Este disparo debió haber sido de un arma humana que se notan menos potentes.

Pero...porque un humano me dispararía!?*piensa en eso como observa el casco que se acaba de quitar, y que estaba al frente de ella*

Casco negro...armadura negra...

Jerry tenía razón...con esta armadura me parezco a un soldado de ADVENT de espaldas.

*crack*

-"Quien esta allí?"; pregunto yo aún adolorida en lo que creo que es ingles, al escuchar la rama de un arbol romperse cerca de mí.

Yo solo pudiendo mirar hacia el río como estaba apoyada sobre mi brazo bueno, sin poder ver por el bosque por donde vine.

-"Joder muchacha, que tienes un buen oído"; decía una persona, claramente masculina como escuchaba un par de botas pisar las rocas cerca de la orilla, como siento un bar de brazos voltearme para ponerme boca arriba y así poder verlo y estar casi cara a cara desde mi derecha.

-"Y tu eres el que me disparo?"; pregunto yo aun adolorida, como creo que era algo obvio al humano que estaba mirándome.

Tenía como arbustos cubriéndole completamente, y su rostro estaba pintado de verde, y eso, no podía identificar más rasgos como estaba cubierto por completo de arbustos, aunque su tono de voz era como la de un soldado bien entrenado y serio.

-"Si...pero tu tienes la culpa por andar como una soldado de ADVENT por el bosque muy cerca de una nave estrellada de ADVENT"; decía el muy seriamente como me veía la herida y yo apretaba los dientes como el lo tocaba, "La armadura amortiguo la mayoría del impacto, pero aún así atravesó por completo el hueso y salió por el otro lado", decía el como veía la bala aplastada completamente en el otro lado del brazo de la armadura y lo saco y lo arrojo lejos.

-"Yo la robé esa nave y me derribaron..."; decía yo con honestidad como me veía la herida.

Cuando le dije eso, me miro todo sorprendido.

-"Tu...es en serio?"; pregunto el sin poder creerlo como dejo mi brazo adolorido.

-"Si, no por nada sentí que me iban a disparar y voltee justo a tiempo", decía yo algo presumida, pero aun con mucho dolor.

-"Eso si te lo puede creer, lo vi con mis propios ojos, pero aun así no puedo creerlo lo otro"; decía el como dejo mi brazo en paz.

-"Has estado en la zona del accidente?"; pregunto yo.

-"Si, pero solo de lejos como vi a varios soldados de ADVENT peinando la zona", decía el seriamente, "Pero primero te atiendo tu herida, que esta sangrando mucho", decía el como yo asentí.

-"Y pudiste ver los cuerpos de otros soldados de ADVENT?"; pregunto yo aun adolorida, pero el entonces lo vi tomar mi pantalón remojarlo en el río y envolverlo en mi brazo, haciéndome gruñir y llorar del dolor.

-"Si, unos cuantos algo lejos de la nave"; decía el como terminaba de hacerme un torniquete.

-"Exactamente 5 con unos bastones aturdidores y un capitán de ADVENT...no?", pregunto yo.

Como el me miro sorprendido.

-"Como lo sabes?"; pregunto el.

-"Porque ya te lo dije, yo fui la que robe esa nave, y yo fui la que asesino a los que me derribaron, con dificultad, pero lo hice"; decía yo ahora con mucho más dolor.

-"Mmm...escucha, ahora te creo solo un poquito más, pero ahora, solo veo aquí a una hermosa chica herida que necesita ayuda, vestida con una armadura parecida a la ADVENT, que al verla más de cerca ya se ve que no es igual", decía ella como me daba la mano y yo le di la mano de mi lado bueno, y me ayudo a levantarme.

-"Y que es una forma de disculpa por dispararme no?"; pregunto yo como me paraba de nuevo, con mucha dificultad, pero mis piernas me temblaban mucho.

-"También"; decía el como noto eso y me estaba a punto de caer de nuevo, como me agarro del brazo bueno y lo puso sobre su cuello para ayudarme a caminar, "Dejame ayudarte, se nota que estas muy mal"; decía el preocupado.

-"Si...pero necesito llevar mis cosas..."; decía yo intentando señalar con mi brazo malo lo que quedaba de mi armadura superior, mi casco y mi libro.

-"Puedo llevar el libro y el casco, pero ese pedazo de armadura ya es chatarra", decía el.

-"No lo es...te lo puedo asegurar"; decía yo intentando sonar seria, pero estaba muy adolorida.

Puede que la armadura en si ya sea chatarra, pero los cristales de elerio que tiene no lo son.

-"Bien...pero puedes apoyarte en mi sin problemas?"; pregunto el.

-"Si...pero, quiero un poco de agua...mi boca esta muy seca"; decía yo toda adolorida y sedienta.

-"Bien"; decía el como me daba una cantimplora desde el interior de su traje de arbustos que lo cubría completamente.

Yo la abrí y me la empecé a beber al punto de terminármelo como el había recogido mis cosas.

-"Si que están algo pesadas, pero no será mucho problema llevarlas", decía el como yo lo estaba usando como apoyo.

El agua me dio un poco más de energía.

Pero con el pantalón en mi herida tiñéndose de sangre.

Sabía que no duraría mucho.

-"Ahora nos podemos ir, como que no sobreviví a todo esto para morir desangrada en medio de la nada"; decía yo.

-"No hay problema, pero esta algo lejos mi asentamiento, como a 1 hora a pie...crees poder aguantar esas 2 horas a pie?", pregunto el.

Yo también espero durar tanto...

-"Si...creo que sí"; decía yo algo insegura al respecto como empezó nuestro caminar.

.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.

 **1 hora de duro caminar después...**

No hable nada durante nuestra caminata, más me enfocaba en solo no caerme como las piernas las sentía como gelatina siguiendo el rió.

Mi brazo derecho aún podía mover los dedos, señal de que aún responde, creo y que las arterias que lo alimentan no han sufrido daños creo, y lo que sangra es eso, que la bala rompió el hueso de mi brazo.

Creo.

No soy doctora, y este cuerpo es totalmente nuevo para mi, no se donde esta todo.

Estoy cansada, y siento cada vez más sueño

Al llegar era un campamento con solo tiendas de campaña repartidas por allí en el lado izquierdo del río.

El dio aviso que le vengan a ayudar, pero estaba tan ida que no se que dijo.

Justo a tiempo porque yo simplemente al ver que ya llegamos simplemente me deje llevar y solo me desmaye por el agotamiento y la perdida de sangre

.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-

 **Un tiempo indefinido después...**

*grillos sonando con fuerza a la distancia*

-"Mmm...", murmuraba yo como despertaba y ya no sentía dolor, solo entumecimiento en todo mi cuerpo, más en las zonas donde me hirieron...

Tenía aún mucha sed y hambre.

Pero al menos estaba bien y con un poco más de fuerzas.

En una tienda de campaña de color verde mientras estoy yo en una camilla que es lo único que evita que este tocando el suelo.

Este asentamiento parece no estar lo suficientemente grande como para tener camas de verdad...

Bueno.

No importa, aun sirve.

Aun se nota que es de día, pero...el sol parece estar bajando mucho.

Estuve todo un día inconsciente?. *se pregunto preocupada*

Bueno, mientras aun sea 28 de julio, aun puedo comunicarme con mi padre.

*mira su cuerpo y sus alrededores*

Ok...solo me cubre una sabana, *mira por debajo de esta*.

Desnuda, pero con vendajes que me envuelven mis hombros y mi brazo esta entablillado.

Ok, al menos aquí tienen buenos medicos.

Oh...*mira a su libro a su izquierda*

Al menos me dejaron mi libro de comunicaciones...

Pero sin un lapiz o algo con que escribir, no tiene ningún chiste.

*le suena muy fuerte el estomago*

Necesito comer algo...pero claro...después de ir al baño...

Me retumba el estomago por todas esas razones.

Aunque mi boca no esta tan seca por lo menos.

Me levanto con mucha pereza y veo que la salida tiene un cierre y la abro, mientras uso las sabanas para cubrirme minimo el frente por lo menos, no se que tanto estas personas permitirian que yo vaya desnuda por allí.

Al salir de la tienda, veo solo unas 8 tiendas y 15 personas repartidas por allí hablando, o incluso comiendo algo de latas.

Pero todas estaban armadas con rifles de distintos tamaños, y hasta armas que no reconozco para nada, y esos chalecos antibalas en sus ropas.

Pero a uno puedo reconocer que esta charlando con unas 2 personas más.

Era el tirador que me disparo.

Lo se porque aunque no tiene ya todo ese arbusto cubriéndolo.

Su cara aun esta pintada de verde, podía ver que tenía el pelo casi rapado, y por lo que veo lleva una chaqueta de color verde, un chaleco de balas por debajo de la chaqueta y una playera blanca debajo de esta, además de unos pantalones verdes igualmente, y botas marrones.

Y una mochila grande en su espalda.

Oh, y por el aire que sopla y me da en la espalda, me hace sentir que ya no estoy en una zona calida y costera.

Creo que hasta podría decirse que estoy en una zona templada por el fresco que hace.

Yo estaba tan ocupada viéndolo a el y los alrededores, que no note que el ya me había visto y venía hacia mí.

-"Hola señorita, parece que ya estas mejor"; decía el más relajado como usaba una mano para cubrirme el pecho, y como solo usaba una mano para sostener la sabana, yo la usaba y dejaba los costados de mis pechos al descubierto.

-"Si, pero, podría decirme donde hay un baño, y luego si puede, darme algo de comer"; decía yo como me gruñía con fuerza el estómago.

-"Oh, solo aléjate un poco del campamento y hazlo"; decía el como revisaba algo en su mochila, "Pero llévate esto para hacer un hueco por si es ya sabes que"; decía el como me entregaba una pequeña pala, con papel higiénico enrollado alrededor del mango.

Ohh, gracias al cielo, papel higienico!.

Ya paso una semana desde que lo use y como lo extraño.

-"Gracias"; decía yo como dejaba caer la sabana que me cubría poco y agarraba la pala.

-"Eh...se te cayó tu sabana"; el dijo señalando las sabanas que se cayó y no me miraba por respeto creo.

-"Lo siento, pero es que solo tengo una mano libre"; decía yo algo apenada por la torpeza de dejar suelta la sabana, no por estar desnuda, como de echo mi brazo derecho estaba inmovilizado por tablillas y apenas podía moverlo, bueno, mis dedos sí, pero el brazo no.

-"No hay problema, es entendible", dijo el apartando la mirada...un poco, porque si veía que me ojeaba, y los otros que eran hombres, que era creo la mayoría me miraban fijamente, "Pero la comida si te lo traere aquí a esta tienda de campaña, y algo de ropa, como tu unica prenda que tenías a mano fue usada para un torniquete", decía el sin mirarme directamente.

-"Gracias"; decía yo con una sonrisa toda agradecida como yo me agachaba y recogía la sabana y lo ponía de regreso en la carpa.

(De tal modo que dejaba su culo al aire como para que todos le vieran asombrados)

-"No quiero ensuciar esta sabana, mientras voy a cumplir con mi asunto"; decía yo algo sonrojada como me iba caminando a paso veloz lejos del campamento como me gruñía aun más el estómago.

(-"Tienes suerte de no haber matado a esa belleza que se nota facilona amigo"; decía uno de sus compañeros del francotirador como se acerco a el, como ambos veían alejarse a Sunset)

(-"La verdad es que tienes razón"; decía el francotirador como el ya no le importaba verle el trasero a Sunset como el y su compañero lo hacían al mismo tiempo después de todo)

.-..-.-…-.-…-.-.-…-.-..-.-..-.-.

 **15 minutos después...**

Ok...ahora definitivamente estoy hambrienta...*pensaba ella como se sobaba el estomagó con el brazo bueno como llegaba a la carpa*

-"Hey, señorita, te traje el almuerzo de hoy, es un pescado y algo de agua"; decía el tirador como llegaba a la tienda de campaña y me ofrecía un pescado empalado pero cocinado y su cantimplora.

Definitivamente aquí, no tienen casi nada de recursos.

Pero, no es para juzgar después de todo, sabiendo por lo que están pasando.

-"Gracias"; decía con amabilidad como recibía la comida, "Y gracias por la pala y el papel"; decía yo completamente agradecida.

-"No hay problema la verdad", decía el enfocándose en solo verme a los ojos y no bajar la mirada.

Ya me lo imagine.

Pero mientras no me digan nada malo, es porque creo que no les importa que ande desnuda.

-"Oye, y no se tu nombre, del que me disparo/rescatado"; dije yo para aliviar el ambiente con esa pequeña broma.

-"Me llamo Zack, y en serio lamento haberte disparado, es que realmente desde lejos con tu armadura parecías un soldado de ADVENT", decía el todo apenado por lo sucedido.

-"Bueno, y yo me llamo Sunset, y acepto tus disculpas, me advirtieron que si podría pasar esto...pero, es que no lo había pensado después de haber pasado por ese accidente"; decía yo con una voz tranquila y para que no sintiera mucha culpa.

-"Si...que por cierto, tu armadura fue confiscada y uno de nuestros ingenieros le esta revisando a fondo por pues eso, ser parecida a una de ADVENT, que por cierto, dentro de un rato mi superior te va a venir interrogar, porque no cree lo que me dijiste y el arma y las municiones que tenías contigo realmente causa más preguntas que respuestas, así que, por el momento te recomiendo que solo comas tu comida, y un consejo mantente cubierta con la sabana que el vendrá al rato y el es de la vieja escuela así que...mantente algo decente"; decía el más o menos serio y medio nervioso como se empezaba a retirar.

…...

Mmmmm...

No de nuevo...*penso algo irritada*

Como mi comida y luego ya veo como me cubro mejor con la sabana.

Al menos se más o menos que decir.

-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Otros 15 minutos después.**

 **Ya a anochecido.**

Casi me atoro con las espinas que tenía el pescado...

No se como los grifos pueden comer pescado sin atorarse...*pensó ella algo celosa*

Talvez el pescado que comen no tiene espinas...o lo digieren mejor.

Eso no lo se.

En fin.

Además de comer, me pude poner las sabanas como una especie de toga.

Era lo suficiente grande como para cubrirme la parte delantera y mi trasero, pero dejando toda mi espalda descubierta.

Como una toga improvisada haría.

Pero justo cuando termine de acomodar la sabana para que forme una toga.

Ya estaba ya todo oscuro.

Pero justo una luz apareció por la entrada de mi tienda de campaña.

-"Señorita Sunset, esta presentable?"; pregunto una voz masculina muy madura y mayor desde fuera de la tienda.

Parece que Zack le dijo mi nombre...

-"Si, si ya lo estoy"; dije yo dando los últimos toques a la toga.

-"Salga entonces", pedía el con un tono serio y respetuoso.

Yo salí y al frente de mí, vi a un hombre todo canoso, con pelo corto bien cortado y una barba corta igual de canosa, apuntandome con una linterna.

Era de tez blanca, vestía con una camisa verde algo abultada, significando que lleva algo debajo de ella y pantalones igual de verdes, y tenía en su hombro unos símbolos raros. **(Un uniforme de soldado de la segunda guerra mundial)**

Se le veía llevar un rifle colgando en la espalda, y en su cinturón llevaba una funda con una cosa colgando en ella, pero esa cosa tenía forma de L y era de color negra.

-"Escuche que quiere discutir algunas cosas conmigo", decía yo lo más tranquila posible.

-"Si, lo quería hacer...pero, no como de seguro te imaginas"; decía el todo tranquilo igual.

-"Eh...?"; pregunto yo confundida.

-"Lo que quiero decir, es que, hace 1 hora recibimos noticias de varios asentamientos del sureste, que una chica loca de cabello pelirrojo y rubio con un traje de avanzada había ayudado a robar un camión de suministros de ADVENT que ahora le están dando suficiente comida y recursos a al menos 4 asentamientos para 2 semanas enteras, y que desde algunos infiltrados en la zonas controladas por ADVENT dieron noticia de que una chica con tu descripción fue reportada en las noticias como una chica altamente peligrosa y que se recompensara a cualquiera que de información sobre su paradero"; decía el seriamente.

OHHH...tan rápido todos saben lo que hice?! *pensó fascinada*

-"Una chica con habilidades extraordinarias que hace que ADVENT quiera capturarte a toda costa, que además de ayudar a robar un camión, destruyo un puesto fronterizo, fue capaz de derribar una nave de asalto rápido de ADVENT, secuestrar uno, sobrevivir cuando la derriban de esa nave secuestrada sin paracaídas, acabar con los que intentaron capturarla, y escapar sin casi ni un rasguño..."; dijo el aun seriamente, aunque notándose sorprendido por lo que describía.

Y la verdad...es que yo igual.

Realmente las noticias vuelan rápido en este mundo.

-"Señorita...lo único que quiero discutir contigo es una cosa...estas bien de la cabeza, o no pensabas en las consecuencias de tus actos?"; preguntaba el seriamente.

-"Señor...la verdad es que, no me va a creer, pero si pensaba en lo que hacía y en las consecuencias futuras, y es por eso que lo hice, porque, aunque no lo crea, los alienígenas con este acto han descubierto que sus pecados del pasado no son perdonados u olvidados, y nunca lo serán, y le hare notar eso, mientras yo viva"; decía yo seriamente muy determinada al respecto.

Porque esto es una forma de decirle a los aliens.

"Los Equestres nunca olvidan"

-"Pues señorita...únete al club"; decía el cómo sonrío y se hacía a un lado, mostrándome a todos todas las personas de este pequeño asentamiento estaban reunidas detrás de el.

-"Mayormente no aceptamos nuevos miembros fácilmente, pero tu has causado tanto revuelo y alboroto en ADVENT, y el asentamiento en donde estuviste causaste tan buena impresión y pudieron contarnos todo sobre ti, que creo que hasta podrías unirte a nosotros, a la resistencia del centro este americano"; decía el viejo muy seriamente, "Que dices, te quieres unir, o piensas ser una loba solitaria más?"; pregunto el.

Encontré un movimiento de la resistencia! *grito ella internamente emocionada, como sonreía*

-"Y acepto con gusto ese honor"; decía yo inclinándome ante el.

-"Hey, hey, aquí no hacemos reverencias a nadie...nos estrechamos las manos"; decía el como me daba la mano para levantarme y yo se la daba con gusto, con la mano buena claro está, como me ayudaba a ponerme de pie nuevamente.

-"Lo siento"; decía yo muy apenada como ya nos estrechábamos las manos.

-"No hay problema", decía el todo tranquilo, "Y te ayudaremos a recuperarte de lo que hiciste, y puede que no sea mucho"; decía el como señalaba a alguien que se acercaba de entre la multitud.

Era Zack.

Como traía en sus manos unas prendas.

-"Como primero darte algo de ropa señorita, puede que vivamos en la naturaleza, pero no es excusa para andar como animales", decía el viejo todo serio como Zack me traía la ropa.

-"Gracias"; decía yo agradecida de verdad con Zack.

Como el solo asentía.

-"Y más tarde para cenar nos puedes contar como es que escapaste con vida, muchos de los chicos y chicas estarían contentos de escucharlo", decía el viejo.

-"Si, pero antes quisiera anotar lo que hice en mi diario", decía yo de forma cortes, "Me podría prestar algo con que escribir señor...?", pregunto yo amablemente.

-"Oh...disculpe, es que hace tiempo que no recibimos a alguien nuevo, mi nombre es Gregory, pero todos me conocen como el capitán Gregor, y si, aquí tienes un boligrafo", decía el como se sacaba del bolsillo de su camisa algo que solo la gente muy rica podía comprar y que era muy nuevo en donde yo vivía.

Un bolígrafo.

 **(De esos elegantes y medio antiguos, pero que para ella es tecnología nueva)**

-"Ahora...podría tener algo de privacidad para cambiarme"; decía yo con calma.

Como en realidad quería privacidad para escribir.

-"Claro"; decía Gregory como hizo señas a los demás para que se dispersarán.

Y yo, yo me metí de nuevo a la tienda con la ropa nueva, que como extra tenía una de esas pequeñas lámparas eléctricas encima para que yo pueda usarla.

La encendí e ilumino sin problemas la tienda.

Y yo abrí el diario, lista para escribirle a mi padre, antes que se agotará el tiempo.

Le conté todo lo que paso, la verdad esta vez.

Incluso donde estaba y como ahora ADVENT me conocía.

Me tarde varios minutos en resumirlo todo.

Pero no recibí respuesta al instante.

Así que decidí usar el tiempo mientras le espero en ponerme la ropa que me trajeron.

Un pantalón azul, que esta vez no era de tela, era de algo más, algo más duro, pero que aun era suave al tacto. (un jean)

*se lo pone*

Mmm...no esta nada mal, y me queda...un poco suelto en la cintura, pero mi trasero no dejará que baje de allí.

Ahora lo que sigue es algo raro, que era de color negro y parecía un sostén, pero este era suave...y elastico. (un sostén deportivo)

*se lo pone*

Realmente lo que sea que sea esto hace que mis glandulas mamarias esten firmes...

Pero es demasiado pequeño y me aprietan tanto al punto que me duele.

Así que no más lo dejo de lado.

Al parecer no había de mi talla.

Entonces hay una última prenda.

Es de color negra, y era una polera de manga corta, suave al tacto y que era solamente negra, no tenía ningún dibujo u otro diseño, era solo completamente negra.

Así que me la puse.

Y si, era comoda.

Y me llegaba hasta mis partes íntimas adelante y atrás hasta cubrirme solo ¼ de mi trasero.

Además, creo que era algo grande para mí como se sentía muy ancha en la zona de la cintura.

Pero bueno, ropa era ropa, y me quedaba bien.

Lo que quedaba era unas botas marrones con medias.

Que esas si me quedaban igual.

Me alegro que las tallas de zapatos humanos no varíen mucho.

Y justo cuando termino de cambiarme, por fin recibo respuesta del libro.

Pero esta vez la caligrafía es distinta a la de mi padre.

Y al leerla...

Ya me doy cuenta porque.

 _-"Eh...hola Sunset, te esta hablando Mind...eh, cuando te comunicas con nosotros el nos llama a nosotros para ver que dices, y...bueno, no lo tomo bien lo que le dijiste...y...se desmayo"_

…...

Eso...eso si no me lo esperaba.

 _-"Pero ya nos imaginamos el porque...ya leímos nosotros y...no nos sorprende la reacción que tuvo tu padre...lo que hiciste fue un acto tecnicamente suicida y todo lo contrario a lo que quería tu padre...pero, bueno, no podemos detener lo que hagas solo aconsejarte si es necesario...y, lamentablemente esta será la última vez que podremos tener contacto contigo hasta dentro de 2 años y medio, así que lo único que podemos decirte...es que tengas cuidado, no hay consejo que te podamos dar en un mundo nuevo y así de peligroso como lo pintas, y que ten por seguro que hallaré la forma de devolverte al planeta para que tengas una vida normal, te doy muy palabra",_

…..

Yo le escribí de vuelta...

-"Mi vida normal se acabo cuando me entere sobre los aliens profesor...creo que lo único que puedo hacer ahora es vivir mi vida".

El escribió de vuelta un minuto después.

 _-"Esta bien...pero, solo en serio cuídate señorita Sunset, y al analizar las notas extras de Starwill sobre ese mundo, creo que si puedes quedar embarazada en ese mundo, porque según escritos de Starwill, el dejo preñada a una joven humana cuando estuvo aquí, señal de que nuestros genes son compatibles aun mutados, y que es posible que ese ADN Equestre se haya esparcido entre los humanos y por eso es que los aliens ven potencial a los humanos pese a que no sienten ni pueden controlar la magia, Starwill sin saberlo ha dado la semilla para hacer que la humanidad evolucionara más rapido con respecto al uso de magia"_

Ok...

Puedo tener hijos en este mundo.

Enterada...

No quiero tener hijos mientras soy el ser más buscado de este mundo.

Eso es más que evidente.

-"Gracias por el dato profesor"; es lo que ponía como respuesta en el diario.

 _-"No hay problema señorita Sunset, esperemos volver a tener contacto con usted, dentro de 2 años y medio sin falta";_ decía como última vez el diario como la energía magica que sentía emanar del libro mientras escribía.

Desapareció.

Justo a tiempo.

Aunque es una pena que no me pude despedir de papa.

Espero realmente saber de el dentro de ese tiempo.

Y es más, espero durar ese tiempo virgen y logrando soportar mis impulsos primitivos/Shimmer.

En fin, esto si que serán unos largos 2 años y medio...

.-…-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-

 **Ok...esta vez cortito el capitulo...**

 **-"Pero conmigo de vuelta chicos!"; gritaba Seras emocionada, echada desde su sofá.**

 **Desnuda como siempre.**

 **-"Y coméntanos querida Seras, que te parece la historia hasta ahora"; decía yo el autor fingiendo la voz de comentarista.**

 **Lo cual hizo a Seras reírse.**

 **-"Me gusta que intentaras que Sunset tuviera amigos humanos, y en las escenas de acción, demostraras que Sunset no es una mary su y no escaparía de las cosas tan fácilmente, eso me gusto"; comentaba Seras toda tranquila después de reirse un poco antes.**

 **-"O sea..."; decía yo el autor.**

 **-"Le bajaste el modo Rambo 2 rayitas al menos, jajaja"; decía ella toda burlona.**

 **-"Con eso me doy bien servido, jeje", decía yo todo tranquilo.**

 **-"Y...para cuando volvemos a Equestria, o seguiremos a Sunset y serán 30 capitulos más de Sunset en la tierra por 20 años?", pregunto Seras con curiosidad, "Ojo, hablo de 20 años en el fanfic, no en la realidad, jaja"; decía ella media sonriente.**

 **-"Pues la verdad, es que sucederá más pronto de lo que crees"; decía yo el autor sin dar muchos spoilers.**

 **-"Ok...y ahora quieres hablar del mame de internet de este mes o que...porque te conozco, jeje"; decía Seras media burlona.**

 **-"Te refieres a todo esto del Shaggy Dios y todo eso del mortal kombat 11?"; pregunto yo.**

 **-"Pue si, y como siempre me di a la tarea de curiosear si había un universo donde esta cosa sea real o lo más cercano a ello el pasado domingo en que no me dejaste comentar nada"; decía ella toda tranquila como chasqueaba uno de sus dedos y en esa misma mano aparecía una foto.**

 **Donde se la ve ella, vestida decentemente con un uniforme de fuerzas especiales, perfectamente ajustado a su figura curvilínea.**

 **Flotando en el espacio en pose de batalla, con quien creen...el Shaggy Dios, pero como esos fanarts de como luciría el en Mortal Kombat.**

 **-"No jodas...es real", decía yo todo sorprendido.**

 **-"En el universo SC-001, pero no como crees, es más los memeros del año 3021 revivieron el meme, pero llevándolo literalmente a la realidad, y se convirtió como el Dr. Manhattan, así todo omnipresente y omnipotente, porque realmente lo llevaron al límite toda esa mierda, y yo por seguirle al mame, le rete a un duelo"; decía ella como chasqueaba otra vez sus dedos y aparecía otra foto.**

 **Donde estaba ella tirada en el sofá, con esa ropa de antes solo meros trozos colgando de sus brazos y piernas mientras estaba desnuda, pero con graves cortes por todo su cuerpo, estaba cubierta de su propia sangre y se le veía su hermoso rostro todo hinchado y sin un ojo.**

 **-"Pero que mierda...", decía yo muy sorprendido.**

 **-"Si hubiera podido usar toda mi fuerza me hubiera podido defender decentemente o al menos no quedar tan jodida, pero lamentablemente aun estoy atada a este universo, pero joder, valió la pena solo escucharle decir: "Y solo tuve que usar un 5% de mi poder", directamente a mi oído jejejeejej", decía ella toda tranquila, pese a la paliza que recibió.**

 **Que como ella sana rápidamente, no es de sorprender que parezca estar en una pieza en estos momentos.**

 **-"Ay Seras...tu y tus locuras", decía yo todo burlón ahora.**

 **-"Hey, pero lo valió, hasta me firmo mi trasero"; decía ella como se volteaba exponiendo su amplio y curvilineo trasero.**

 **Que la firma en realidad era que le habían escrito por medio de cortes que ya estaban cicatrizados en su piel en su trasero, que decía, "Este trasero fue pateado por Shaggy"**

 **-"Y que no tenías auto regeneración?"; pregunto yo confundido.**

 **-"Autor...el es tan puto OP que no se como, pero lo que me hizo no me lo puedo curar y borrar esa cicatriz"; decía ella como se echaba de espaldas de nuevo.**

 **-"Aunque al menos aun tu trasero sigue siendo delicioso"; decía yo el autor todo pervertido.**

 **-"Sip, y lo suficientemente grande para que quepa todo lo que escribio, jeje"; decía ella toda burlona igualmente.**

 **-"En fin, ya basta de relleno que me han mandado a hacer cosas en la casa este puto domingo, así que...ya sabes que hacer querida Seras"; decía yo para terminar ya.**

 **-"Pues si chicos y las pocas o la chica que aun lee esto, jeje, no se olviden de comentar, y pues sigan vivos al menos hasta que termine el fanfic este autor, por lo menos, y no, este no sera un One Piece, este fanfic terminara antes de que se gradueen de la universidad, jaja"; decía ella toda burlona.**

 **Pues eso gente bonita, nos vemos el proximo domingo con más cosas interesantes y curiosas.**

 **Hasta la proxima...cuidense mucho chicos y chicas.**


	46. Chapter 46

_**Capitulo 46: No hacer nada por mucho tiempo no es tan bueno como parece**_

 **Soldado de Apoyo Sunset Shimmer**

 **29 de julio del año 990 DDNM (Equestria) Año 2019 (La tierra)**

" **Base" de la resistencia del Centro Este Americano.**

 **6:49 am.**

*se empieza a estirar, obvio no haciendolo con el brazo derecho, como se acaba de despertar Sunset*

Ayer me pase el resto de la noche contándoles a los miembros de la resistencia como fue mi escapada de la zona del accidente y como todo paso con exactitud, mis poderes, llamándolos solo eso, poderes.

Nada de la palabra "magia".

Gracias a lo que me dijo Tomas.

Sabiendo que aquí piensan que la "magia" es solo fantasía y cuentos de hadas no quiero que aquí me tachen de loca.

En fin, querían que les mostrará alguno de ellos.

Pero les explique que mis poderes eran rastreables si los usaba y que no podía usarlo cuando quiera, pero si es que nos llegarán a atacar los usaría sin dudar.

Además, aun no me había recargado plenamente de magia.

Pero en fin, solo fue eso lo que paso anoche.

Y hable con el ingeniero que tiene mi armadura.

Me lo devolverá hoy como ya saben que soy de fiar.

*sale de la tienda de campaña, vestida con la ropa de ayer*

El sol recién había salido y todo se notaba tranquilo.

-"Recién levantada eh?"; pregunto Zack que venía por un lado de la tienda de campaña, ya con la cara despintada del camuflaje que tenía, y ahora podía notar que era de tez bronceada, aunque ahora vestía unos pantalones de camuflaje para el bosque, una polera sin mangas y una chaqueta verde sin abotonar.

Y se lo veía traer una lata con un cubierto dentro.

-"Parece que aquí se levantan antes que el sol eh?", pregunto yo como le sonreía un poco.

-"Si, para patrullar más que nada y estar listos por si hay que marcharse"; decía el medio serio y tranquilo a la vez como llegaba a mi lado.

Como si esto no sea más que una rutina para él.

-"Y...eso que es?"; pregunto yo señalando a la lata.

-"Oh, es el desayuno, más precisamente, el tuyo"; decía el como me pasaba la lata.

Y yo la agarraba.

Eran frijoles y el cubierto era una cuchara.

-"Oh...ok"; dije yo más que todo sorprendida por este peculiar desayuno.

-"Si no te gusta, lamentablemente no se puede hacer nada, los recursos son limitados, y esa comida que conseguiste, fue para los del sureste, y no va a llegar aquí", decía el medio serio.

-"Oye...entiendo eso, pero, en serio, que tan lejos estamos desde el asentamiento en donde estuve?", pregunto yo por curiosidad.

Que anoche fue solo contar lo que pase ayer para llegar aquí antes de que ya era lo suficientemente tarde y ya era hora de apagar las luces.

-"Estas en el estado de Kentucky señorita, a al menos 2 estados de distancia de tu asentamiento en Carolina del sur", decía el.

-"Y eso es muy lejos?"; pregunto yo.

-"Lejos técnicamente no...si no te importa caminar 3 semanas, y en auto son como 2 días, pero solo tenemos una moto, y la usamos para exploración a larga distancia y te hiciste valer ayer con tus hazañas...pero no lo suficiente como para que te presten la moto", decía el.

Ok...

-"Si que es lejos, pero, ayer hice algo que nadie nunca hizo...como que eso no es suficiente?"; pregunto yo muy sorprendida.

Como voy a dejar de lado que es "una moto".

-"Chica, si, hiciste algo asombroso, de eso no cabe duda, pero, aun no sabemos si esto va a ser tipico de ti y vas a hacer eso siempre, o lo que hiciste ayer, te salió de puro milagro"; decía el manteniéndose tranquilo y su porte medio serio.

Mmmm...

Realmente ayer fue improvisación pura.

-"Ok, te concedo esa...porque si, todo lo que hice fue pura improvisación del momento"; dije yo medio con pesar, "Pero si estoy dispuesta a hacer esas cosas locas, si hay que hacerlo"; decía yo toda decidida al final.

-"Ok, ok, no lo digas chica, solo cumplirlo cuando llegue el momento"; decía el medio a la defensiva porque yo alce un poco la voz.

-"Vale...ok, y cuando harán algo que requiera que haga algo espectacular?"; pregunto yo ya más calmada.

-"Quieres hacer algo ya, cuando tienes el brazo aun entablillado?"; pregunto sorprendido el señalando mi brazo derecho.

Mmm...

Buen punto.

-"Bueno, denme unos 3 días, y estaré dispuesta a hacer lo que quieran, pero me haré valer lo suficiente como para usar esa moto"; decía yo toda seria.

Porque solo le preguntaba la dirección de mi asentamiento por curiosidad.

Y si había tiempo, volvería para pasar a ver como están.

Pero, el echo de que me dijeran que no era aún digna para algo.

Ohhh señor.

Yo voy a hacerme tan digna para usar esa "moto", que me la tendrán que regalar.

Aún si yo no tenga la menor idea de que diablos sea una moto.

Pero estoy exagerando, me conformo con el echo de que me dejen usarla.

Y se acabo.

Tampoco quiero quitarles algo que le es tremendamente útil a ellos por mucho tiempo.

Pero esta ese de "No puedes usarlo porque no eres digna", que me va a molestar en mi cabeza hasta que después de todo, demuestre lo contrario.

-"Pero tu brazo no se curara en 3 días, eso minimo requiere incluso meses para sanar, incluso si tu dices que tienes una habilidad para curarte, tu misma dices que te desgasta mucho fisicamente"; decía el sorprendido y un poco preocupado.

Bueno si...

Y sanar un brazo roto es más complicado que unas quemaduras y musculos desgarrados, eso requiere mucha magia y no estoy especializada en magia curativa como para poder ahorrarme y usar eficientemente ese hechizo.

Además, reparar un hueso roto de golpe me consumiría de golpe nutrientes valiosos de mi cuerpo, y como aun no me recupero de lo que gaste ayer, eso si talvez me mate.

-"Ok, ok, me tomaré con calma entonces, dame un mes, y estare de vuelta en acción"; decía yo

-"Si, no hay vergüenza en descansar después de una gran batalla"; decía el sonando todo amable y comprensivo.

-"Gracias"; decía yo como le sonreía.

Como entonces tome una gran cucharada de frijoles a la boca.

Y debo decir que no estaban malos.

Pero.

No era una comida gourmet.

-"Pero, no tienes más comida, creo que debo comer el doble para suplir los nutrientes que perdí al sanarme"; le pedí amablemente.

-"Veré que puedo hacer"; dijo el aun sonando comprensivo como se marchaba a buscar de seguro otra lata para mí.

Pero para lo que tenía prioridad esta mañana...

-"Oye, y donde está el ingeniero?", pregunto yo como se estaba yendo.

-"Está en el otro lado del campamento, en la tienda de color verde con una marca de una llave inglesa de un lado, no tiene pierde"; decía el como se marchaba.

-"Gracias"; le dije en voz alta como yo me comía la lata de frijoles, que, bueno, no era nada del otro mundo, pero comida es comida después de todo.

.-..-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.

 **15 min después...**

Al poco rato Zack me entrego otra lata más una cantimplora de metal para el agua, ahora exclusivamente para mi, que pueda usarla para llenarla en el riachuelo.

Ok, ahora tengo una cantimplora para mi sola y resistente por si me pasa lo mismo que ayer.

En fin, ahora mismo tengo que hablar con el ingeniero.

*como ella llega frente a la tienda de campaña del ingeniero*

-"Hola, señor ingeniero?"; pregunto yo como me agacho para estar al nivel de la entrada de la tienda.

-"Oh, hola señorita Sunset", decía el ingeniero como salía de la carpa.

Se notaba completamente despierto.

-"Muy buenas eh..."; decía yo como me detuve, porque no pregunte su nombre.

-"Phil, me llaman Phil, además, no soy un ingeniero, ni siquiera fui a la universidad, yo solo era mecánico de un taller de motos"; decía el algo modesto.

Phil era un joven también, tenía el pelo negro, largo y completamente grasiento, y vestía simplemente con jeans y extrañamente con una polera negra que estaba escrito ACDC con un rayo en el medio de color blanco.

-"Pero sabes de mecánica por lo menos?"; pregunto yo.

-"Si, yo puedo armar una moto desde 0 si hace falta, así de bueno soy, y eso no te enseñan en la universidad por lo que yo se"; decía el algo presumido.

-"Y eso lo puedes aplicar para otras cosas?"; pregunto yo con curiosidad.

-"Un poco, mientras tenga motor puedo arreglarlo"; decía el todo calmado y aún algo presumido.

-"Así que...mi armadura esta fuera de tu liga?"; pregunto yo con curiosidad.

-"Mmm...pues debo decir que un poco, pero, hay algo que esta armadura comparte con un auto, que las placas metálicas que hay sobre el armazón fueron echas para desmontarse para su mantenimiento o repararlas en caso de que hayan sufrido daños, sin perjudicar el movimiento normal de la armadura, haciendo que tu armadura pueda funcionar sin las placas que la cubren sin problema alguno"; decía el todo fascinado por mi armadura.

-"No me digas que lo desarmaste y lo armaste de vuelta para comprobarlo"; decía yo algo temerosa de que lo haya echo talvez mal, como yo metí la cabeza dentro de la tienda.

Donde pude ver además de una caja de herramientas, una maleta enorme, un rifle y un saco de dormir, mi armadura estaba a un lado bien acomodada y las extremidades de mi armadura se veían intactas.

-"Si lo hice, pero, lo volví a armar bien, no te preocupes por ello"; decía el todo confiado como yo me meti un poco dentro de la tienda, dejando mi trasero al aire afuera mientras estaba yo intentando llegar a una de las extremidades de mi armadura para ver si estaba bien de verdad.

Nos han enseñado a hacer mantenimiento a nuestras armaduras, así que yo sabré de primera mano si lo ha hecho bien.

-"Yo juzgare eso"; decía yo como intentaba tomar esa extremidad que estaba hasta el fondo de la tienda.

-"Bien, bien, no hay problema", decía el todo tranquilo. (Como tenía los ojos puestos en el trasero de Sunset)

Al final tome uno con mucha dificultad porque solo podía usar una mano.

Y la saque, era la parte de mi brazo izquierdo.

Estuve palpando el exterior de la armadura y no notaba ninguna abertura o falla en el acoplamiento de las placas.

Y entonces metí el brazo con cuidado para ver si había causado daño interno al toquetear mi armadura.

Pero nada, el acolchado se sentía sin abultamientos o rasgaduras por dentro.

-"Ves, soy bueno en lo que hago"; decía el todo presumido.

-"Ok, te creo, pero, ya que eres tan bueno, dime, hay alguna posibilidad de que puedas ponerle una nueva placa a mi armadura de la zona baja de mi espalda?", pregunto yo con curiosidad porque hizo un buen trabajo y a la primera.

Es que necesito reemplazar la parte que me destruyeron ayer.

-"Mmmm...no tengo piezas planas, solo piezas para motores en mi caja de herramientas y claro esta, herramientas"; decía el con un poco de pesar.

-"Diablos..."; decía yo algo decepcionada por eso.

Eso dejaría una abertura por donde me podrían disparar a traición por la espalda.

Y no me gusta.

-"Aunque la parte superior de tu armadura y las anclajes de tu casco estaban severamente dañados por los disparos que recibiste, pude repararlos y ajustarlos lo mejor que pude para que se puedan acoplar entre si de nuevo, aunque la placa superior del frente de la armadura tuve que quitarla, no podía lijarla las partes filosas que tenía, sea lo que sea este echo tu armadura, no tengo nada para lijar o cortar esas placas tan duras"; explicaba el como ahora el se metía a sacar esa pieza de mi armadura y me lo sacaba y me lo mostraba

Los anclajes de echo habían sido reparados, al ser solo metal común pero resistente, y ya no se veían filosos como quedaron después del ataque.

Y de echo, queda una enorme franja de piel que me deja descubierta si me la pongo ahora.

Y lo único que protege mi pecho en su zona delantera, es el armazón y el acolchado.

Es una desgracia.

Pero...me alegro que no haya sido peor el daño.

-"Te lo llevas...o...no te importa que te lo guarde?"; pregunto el como aun sostenía el pechero de mi armadura.

-"Me lo llevo, aunque no este apta para luchar, no me gustaría estar lejos de lo que me puede proteger"; dije yo algo desanimada.

-"Mmm...bueno...yo te lo llevo a tu tienda"; decía el algo amable.

-"No es la enfermería donde me estoy quedando?", pregunto yo.

-"No...aquí no hay enfermería como tal, como miembro de la resistencia casi casi honorable, ahora esa es tu tienda, una propia, pocos pueden tener una para si mismo, yo lo tengo por ser el mecanico, y el doctor con todo su equipo, por lo demás, todos tienen que ir al menos 2 por cada tienda de campaña", decía el.

-"Oh...eso es bueno..."; decía yo animada por tener ese pequeño privilegio.

Pero aun quiero probar ser digna de usar esa moto.

Que por cierto...

-"Oye...y conducir una moto...es dificil?"; pregunto yo.

Ok, creo que es una pregunta valida que no demuestra tanta ignorancia sobre que son las motos.

-"Si ya sabes andar en bicicleta, eso es pan comido"; decía el todo tranquilo como si no fuera la gran cosa.

Ahora...

Que es una bicicleta?

 **(No recuerdo haber visto una en la serie...así que la tomaré como que no existen)**

Creo que mi pregunta solo me causo más preguntas...*pensó ella algo irritada*

-"Pero si uno no sabe andar en bicicleta...se puede aprender a usar la moto?", pregunto yo pensando muy bien en cada palabra que digo.

-"Mmm...en un mundo antes de los aliens si...pero, no tenemos combustible de sobra para que los nuevos anden practicando"; dijo el medio serio.

-"Mmmm...entiendo..."; dije yo algo desanimada.

-"Porque si tuviéramos combustible de sobra...con gusto te enseñaría personalmente si tienes interés en como conducir una moto", decía el como me sonreía y me lo decía todo amable y simpático.

Oh...

Consejo número 43 de la lista de papa.

Si alguien te sonríe, te ofrece enseñarte personalmente a hacer algo y ya ha mostrado interés en tu cuerpo.

Sospecha de que puede o no hacerlo con la meta de llevarte a la cama.

Así que tienes que decirle que no de una manera elegante...

-"Me gustaría, si es que hay combustible extra de por medio"; decía yo como le sonreía de vuelta.

…...

…...

Es que no lo eh notado si es que me mira con esas intenciones, así que no quiero rechazarlo así sin conocerlo mejor.

-"Perfecto, ahora ve no más a tu tienda a descansar, yo llevo el resto de tu armadura"; decía el todo amable.

Como yo asentí, le agradecí y me regresé a la tienda.

Aunque no me gusta que me traten como una princesa...realmente no estoy en condiciones para hacer trabajo duro.

Aunque...ahora como paso el tiempo si no tengo nada que leer o hacer?:

...

Mmm...ya me las ingeniare.

..-.-.-.-.-…-.-.-..-..-.-.-..-

 **De vuelta en Equestria**

 **En estos momentos**

 **Comet Shimmer**

 **Base del ACM cerca de Applelosa**

 **8:34 pm**

-"Aún no puedo creer que mi hija hiciera todo lo contrario a lo que le dije que hiciera"; decía yo todo estresado y alterado como caminaba en circulos por mi oficina.

-"Se notaba que era una joven inquieta y que deseaba probarse siempre a si misma...era de esperarse"; decía con algo de pesar el nuevo capitán de la guardia real, y que entreno a mi hija en su periodo en la guardia, un unicornio de de pelaje amarillo palido y melena roja con la cutie Mark de un escudo con la estrella en su centro.

-"Crees que no lo se Red Star, es por eso que ella esta allí en primer lugar"; dije yo completamente estresado.

-"Y asustado por lo que me contaron tus especialistas en la mañana cuando se comunico contigo", decía el todo serio.

-"Debo decir que si, y más por como le hirieron, estoy...estoy muy preocupado por ella...ella es todo lo que tengo, crees que no me preocupa, que no me asusta lo que le pase haya?"; pregunto yo tan estresado que creo que me va a estallar una vena en mi cabeza.

-"Solo puedo imaginarlo señor, pero, ella ya sabía los riesgos, además, ella ya es una adulta señor, y una que ambos sabemos muy bien, no es una tonta"; decía el todo serio siendo la voz de la razón aquí.

-"Si...además de una buena soldado, pero, mágicamente se puede defender mejor que cualquiera, pero, ambos vimos sus notas capitán...su habilidad con el rifle es con suerte, promedio, y defensa cuerpo a cuerpo...solo llega a decente, y en un mundo donde su magia es completamente rastreable...es solo una desventaja más que una ventaja para ella"; dije yo todo frustrado como al menos ya me había detenido en un lugar.

-"Pero, aun sigo diciendo, ella es lista señor, sabrá cuando es tiempo de usarlo y cuando no"; decía yo.

-"Si...pero, aun así, aunque se que es capaz de defenderse y sabe como cuidarse...es normal que tenga miedo, mande a mi hija a territorio enemigo por todos los cielos, es justo que este 100% preocupado"; decía yo aun alterado, "Y más...conociendo como luce".

-"Eh...eso no lo entiendo señor?", pregunto el medio confundido.

-"Capitán...antes de responder esto...quiero saber una cosa, había sementales, que se interesaban en mi hija durante el periodo de entrenamiento, o al menos comentaban algo de ella?"; pregunto yo seriamente aun alterado internamente.

-"Mmm...no, solo escuchaba que era muy antisocial...no muchos comentarios positivos que digamos, y los positivos era no más de como era buena con la magia"; decía el haciendo memoria.

-"En serio haga memoria, en serio, no hubo mención de su aspecto?", pregunto yo muy serio como me acerco a el estando casi cara a cara.

Como el me observó muy confundido.

-"Mmm...no, se lo juró que no", decía el algo incomodo por lo que acabo de hacer.

-"Bueno...esto ya es una preocupación meramente personal y que todo padre tiene sobre sus hijos...bueno...hijas"; decía yo alterado nuevamente.

-"Sobre...tener una pareja señor?"; pregunto el confundido, "Pero está en otro mundo, porque le interesaría estar con alguien que no sea un pony?"; pregunto el aun más confundido.

Ok dejando de lado ese racismo hacia otras especies de mi capitán...

-"Es su transformación en la especie local, altero un poco su mente para que le resulte normal estar entre otra especie, y por tanto, a ella le puede atraer esos locales, y con lo que contó...que todos la consideran una super modelo...una supermodelo con cuerpo perfecto...me asusta que ella atraiga a personas como yo...o que ella sea como yo", decía yo ahora algo asustado.

-"El destino por fin le devolvería lo que hizo en el pasado...", murmuro el capitán.

-"Que fue eso!"; dije yo casi gritando.

-"Nada, nada comandante", decía el medio nervioso.

Escuche lo que dijo...

Me acosté con su esposa antes que supiera que era su esposa.

Era de esperarse que me dijera eso.

Aunque su mujer era muy zorra.

-"En fin...estoy preocupado de que ella se acueste con cualquiera que le hablé bonito, estoy mucho más preocupado porque ahora se que ella se puede embarazar, y que lo peor, lo peor de todo, es que no es facil sentir cuando es fertil y cuando no"; decía yo todo alterado.

El capitán solo sonrío cuando dije eso.

-"Joder, solo lárgate ya", decía yo realmente muy molesto, como lo dije muy desganado ya.

Solo quería confirmar lo que ya se.

Que mi hija realmente es capaz de sobrevivir contra los aliens.

Pero...dudo realmente que se mantenga virgen y no pensando en sexo por buen tiempo.

Me conformaría mucho, me haría feliz.

Pero muy feliz.

Que ella se mantuviera virgen por al menos 1 mes.

Como minimo.

Es lo único que pido...

-.-.-..-…-.-.-.-.-.-..-.

 **Sunset Shimmer**

 **22 de Agosto del año 990 DDNM (Equestria) Año 2019 (La tierra)**

" **Base" de la resistencia del Centro Este Americano.**

 **9:23 pm**

*se encuentra desnuda, con solo la tablilla en su brazo derecho como única pieza de tela sobre ella*

El nivel de aburrición que tengo es tremendo.

Phil es alguien muy divertido, le encanta bromear y hacerse el creido aunque el tipo sea muy presumido con lo que sabe de motores.

Me mostro lo que es una moto cuando el explorador que lo usaba regreso hace unos días.

Era...un vehiculo a 2 ruedas.

Iba rapido y sin problemas sobre la tierra.

Era muy cool.

Y cuando le toco hacer mantenimiento a la moto yo le ayude, porque estaba demasiado aburrida sin hacer nada.

Y realmente es fascinante como funciona una moto, bueno, yo lo considero fascinante.

Aprendí mucho.

Pero, a parte de esa pequeña distracción.

Aquí nadie tiene nada para leer.

Aunque si escuchar, algunos tocan la armónica o tienen una guitarra normal, que tocan para animar el ambiente.

Hable también en este tiempo con el capitán Gregor sobre como esta todo distribuido.

Y sobre lo que hacen.

Atacan puestos fronterizos, construcciones de fabricas cerca de la frontera, diezman convoyes enemigos para que los asentamientos recolectores se encarguen de llevarse todo, e incluso planifican rescates de personas que tienen como informantes en la misma zona controlada por ADVENT.

Y cuando creen que los descubrieron, desmontan las tiendas y se van a otro lado.

Dice que este año va solo 2 veces que han tenido que desmontar todo y huir a otra ubicación.

Y que por eso no pueden cargar tantas cosas personales con ellos.

En serio realmente quiero apoyarlos.

Pero aún mi brazo esta mal, a pesar de que no lo pueda mover mucho aún.

Y el echo de que este desnuda es que hace un poco de calor.

Aunque, un calor como en Canterlot, que es un calor que es el maximo que, 30°C grados

Que no era nada al desierto de Applelosa, allí si llegaba a los 37°C.

Eso si era calor.

Y luego esta Zack, que aun se siente culpable por haberme disparado y quiere pasar el tiempo conmigo, hasta yo acepte, porque quise preguntar más sobre su arma y como aprendió a disparar.

Y bien, acepto eso que quiera hacer eso.

Y el es simpático y toda la cosa.

Y si, tiene un rifle interesante y potente, y que el era solo un tirador de competencia antes de la invasión, de que el tuvo suerte y tiene su familia a salvo...pero en el lado de ADVENT.

Pero, aún así veo como me mira cada vez que viene a hablar de cualquier cosa conmigo.

Veo como Phil me mira.

Quieren hacerlo conmigo...

y...me hace sonrojar la verdad.

Me hace sentirme rara.

Y lo único que me calma es usar mis dedos en mis partes intimas.

Que así es mucho más facil que con unos cascos, doy así si credito a las manos humanas, la masturbación nunca fue tan facil.

Pero...es en serio, no ayuda el calor.

No ayuda estar aquí sin hacer nada.

No ayuda tener nada que leer.

No ayuda estar fisicamente incapacitada para hacer ejercicio.

No ayuda estar aburrida a mi situación actual para no pensar en eso.

Y debo decirlo, la masturbación ya no esta ayudando.

Me esta haciendo llegar al limite, de que necesito realmente hacer algo que me satisfaga mi calentura.

Creo que...creo que si Zack viene ahora mismo a hablar un rato.

Hablaremos de su rifle...pero del que tiene entre sus piernas...

-"Oye Sunset...Anthony consiguió de los recolectores chocolate, quieres un poco?", pregunto Zack fuera de la tienda.

*Sunset habré el cierre de su tienda*

-"Chocolate después, quiero divertirme ahora"; decía yo como lo traje adentro de la tienda con fuerza.

 **(Y como dice Homero Simpsons...Esto terminara..."Con resultados sexuales")**

-..-..-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-

 **Y si...un capitulo corto señores.**

 **Por 2 razones.**

 **Mi casa están en reparaciones, y como la pobreza es muy fuerte, para ahorrar costos solo había un tipo haciendo las reparaciones, y tardo una semana completa, y aun sigo diciendo "está" en tiempo presente, porque aun no ha acabado, si una semana completa haciendo reparaciones, por una simple razón, esta casa donde me eh mudado desde el año pasado, a pesar de que era entre comillas "nueva", fue echa con los pies, no, eso se queda corto, fue echa por niños de 3 años, o imbeciles que de seguro se guiaron de tutoriales de youtube para construir casas, en fin, que la casa era una mierda, y se tardo toda una semana, trabajando desde las 9am hasta las 7pm todos estos días, porque realmente la casa estaba echa mierda, y tuve que ayudar en mover muebles para que no se ensuciaran, que cubrir las cosas muy pesadas para sacarlas de las habitaciones, que mover las cosas de nuevo a su sitio, tener 0 privacidad, y necesito privacidad porque mi familia no sabe que escribo fanfics, porque si lo supieran, me harían dejarlo porque así son de retrogrados, todo un desastre, haciendo que apenas tuviera tiempo para escribir.**

 **Lunes y Martes Windows 10 hizo su ataque mortal y traicionero "Actualización o muere"...a la media noche del domingo, lo ignore porque pues eso, era media noche, y no quería tener mi laptop que ya está en las últimas tener que este toda la noche actualizando cuando yo lo uso diario todos los días, tampoco quiero exigir tanto a mi pobre laptop, y por tanto el lunes por no actualizar, puff, por no actualizar, me jodio mi laptop...2 días seguidos, donde el martes recién pude componerla para por fin aceptar la maldita actualización, dándome poco tiempo para intentar terminar el capitulo del spin off del miércoles, que termine recién el jueves, y eso me retraso un montón para hacer este.**

 **Así que, bueno, aquí tienen un nuevo capitulo, sin relleno divertido.**

 **Lo siento, pero estas son cosas que escapan de mi control.**

 **Aunque, al menos la hice tener sentido que terminara aquí el capitulo.**

 **Ya el proximo veremos unas cosas realmente interesantes.**

 **No quiero spoilearlos.**

 **Y pues eso.**

 **Nos vemos para el proximo capitulo amigos lectores.**

 **Y una vez más, lo siento por el capitulo tan corto.**


	47. Chapter 47

_**Capitulo 47: Estar en compañía siempre es peligroso**_

 **Zack Turner**

 **23 de agosto del año 990 DDNM (Equestria) 2019 (La tierra)**

 **Base de la "Resistencia" del centro este Americano.**

 **5:40 am**

*Se lo ve a Zack, como se sostenía los pantalones como las ligas estaban rotas, y se notaba el todo desarreglado, como apenas se puede sostener en pie, y esta llegando a la tienda de campaña de Phil*

-"Phil...Phil...despierta hombre, tenemos que hablar"; decía yo muy, pero muy cansado como estaba frente a su tienda.

-"Viejo que pasa...aun falta 30 minutos para el amanecer..."; decía el todo somnoliento y algo molesto como abría la carpa.

y se me quedo viendo un momento.

-"Pero que te pasó hombre, que le paso a tus pantalones?", pregunto Phil sorprendido.

-"Corta historia, necesito que me prestes un par, no puedo volver así a la tienda con la que comparto con Josh, me cae bien, pero el es un bocasas y me jodería hasta que le contará porque estoy así y se lo contaría a todo mundo, y quería pedirte que te encargues de llevarle el agua y la comida a Sunset por el resto del día"; decía yo muy cansado por lo que paso anoche.

-"Viejo, pero que diablos te pasó, porque no le puedes contar a Josh lo que pasó"; pregunto algo preocupado, "Y porque también crees que no le diré a los demás lo que sea que te haya pasado"; decía el medio sonriente.

-"Porque le diré al capitán que a propósito has llenado menos el tanque de combustible de la moto, mintiéndole sobre que el motor ya esta viejo y se comporta así no importa que hagas, y solo para tenerla más tiempo aquí para pasar más tiempo con Sunset enseñándole en secreto a como mantener el equilibrio en la moto", decía yo todo serio.

-"Joder...ok, te presto los pantalones, y no le diré a nadie porque estás así, pero tienes que decirme porque estas así, o porque es necesario que le lleve la comida o el agua a Sunset, si ella va siempre a por su comida todos los días"; decía el medio irritado.

-"Es que...Sunset...eh...bueno, ella no esta bien"; decía yo del modo menos ofensivo posible.

Porque realmente Sunset me agrada.

Y es hermosa y super inteligente.

Pero...ayer y hoy en la madrugada...

-"En que, sentido, esta enferma?"; pregunto el preocupado.

Claro que si te lo tomas en serio ahora pendejo.

Se que sientes algo más por ella.

Yo realmente solo estaba con ella porque si, era guapa y muy hermosa y bueno...si, yo quería algo con ella, después de todo no hay muchas chicas aquí.

Pero también me sentía demasiado culpable por haberla dejado en ese estado con el brazo roto después de lo que tuvo que pasar.

Pero realmente con el que más conecta ella es con Phil.

-"Ella esta bien...pero...bueno, recuerdas cuando ambos dijimos antes de saber quien era, que parecía ser una cualquiera?"; pregunto yo.

-"Si, pero, ambos sabemos que no es cierto"; decía Phil medio confundido por esa pregunta.

-"Bueno...digamos que no es una cualquiera...pero...que de alguna forma...puede ser que ella sea...una ninfómana"; decía yo.

-"Y lo sabes por que te lo dijo o...?"; pregunto el frunciendo el ceño notándose algo molesto, como el ya se los olía

-"Como que me acosté con ella y para ser ella virgen...si que fue insaciable"; decía yo como el salió de la carpa.

-"Mierda viejo, yo la quería por lo menos para mi primero"; decía el sonando enojado.

-"Pero...puedes hacerlo ahora, como que, ella aun no esta satisfecha del todo y es posible que talvez busque a alguien más para satisfacerse, y que mejor que ese otro, que tu", decía yo intentando ser considerado.

Porque todo esto fue de la nada.

Entonces el sonrió.

-"Oh...si no fue satisfecha entonces es que no hiciste un buen trabajo eh"; decía el todo sonriente y alegre.

-"Oh solo que ella quiere más"; decía yo con un poco de enojo por lo que insinuaba.

-"Ja, sabía que usabas un rifle tan grande para compensar algo..."; decía el con una sonrisa todo animado, "Toma un par de pantalones de mi carpa y deja a un hombre de verdad hacer su trabajo"; decía el todo burlón.

-"No se lo debí decir..."; murmure enojado como solo fui a sacarle un par de pantalones de su carpa.

-..-.-.-.-.-…-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-

 **En esos momentos.**

 **Sunset**

*esta desnuda mientras esta despierta con sus manos en su cara*

Por todos los cielos, no puede ser que lo hice...*pensó ella toda apenada y avergonzada*

Y lo peor era que le obligue a hacerlo varias veces más hasta que pudiera satisfacerme, creo que por el echo de que...talvez el libro de biología exagero el tamaño del miembro masculino humano...

Pero eso no excusa que yo, lo eh obligando a alguien usando una llave con mis piernas alrededor de su cadera para que no se apartara de mí ni por un segundo.

*se sonrojo mucho*

Y lo peor...es que aun quiero más.

-"Oye Sunset...", decía la voz de Phil como sin avisar, solo metio la cabeza adentro de mi carpa.

-"Si?", pregunte yo como deje de cubrirme la cara, pero, nada más, seguí sin cubrirme ni nada.

Pero la carpa debe oler como olía la oficina de papa siempre.

-"Ohh...mierda, lo que dijo Zack era cierto..."; decía el con una mezcla de emociones.

-"Te conto lo que paso aquí?"; pregunte realmente avergonzada.

-"Si...y...yo seré franco, si querías hacerlo, me hubieras llamado a mí, creí que eramos un poquito más que amigos"; decía el algo decepcionado.

Eso me hizo sonrojar aun más.

-"Es que esto fue tan...de repente, y todo sucedió porque mi mente ya no tenía con que distraerse, y mi mente se nublo...y tuve sexo con el como si fuera yo la dominante...no fue mi mejor momento"; decía yo como me cubría la cara con vergüenza.

-"Jeje, me estás diciendo que tu eras la que dominabas a Zack?"; pregunto el ahora sonando animado.

-"Si...es que, estaba tan deseosa que hice lo que aprendí hace años de una experiencia que tuve de joven que no dejaba de rodarme en la cabeza", decía yo toda apenada.

Nunca pude olvidar cuando vi a mi padre tener sexo con mi madrastra.

Por eso siempre hacía de todo para distraer mi mente de eso.

Entrenando, aprendiendo algo nuevo, practicando con mi rifle, hacerles el correcto mantenimiento a mi armadura y rifle que me dieron en la academia.

Siempre manteniendo mi mente ocupada para no pensar en ello.

Pero tantos días sin hacer nada más que hablar...

Nada de leer, nada con que limpiar mi arma correctamente, mi armadura dañada y sin las piezas para arreglarla.

Me sentía tan inútil y me aburría tanto que esos pensamientos lujuriosos solo hacían más que crecer y crecer...

Hasta que llego a un punto critico ayer.

-"Una experiencia traumática de la niñez eh...tan malo fue?"; pregunto el preocupado como se metio a la carpa.

-"Mmmm...fue más en mi adolescencia, y no se lo eh dicho a nadie esto, y no se si contártelo"; decía yo toda apenada como me sentaba.

-"Vamos, puedes contármelo, después de todo sabes todo sobre mí y somos más que amigos...cierto?"; pregunto el sonando preocupado por mí.

No lo se...Phil Price, es hijo único, de 29 años, que te gusta el pato asado, las mujeres rubias y que dejaste la escuela para trabajar en el taller de tu padre porque en ese momento tenían muchos problemas económicos.

Y que tu sueño era participar en las pistas de Motocross.

Tuvo una novia, pero no duro mucho.

Y que cada vez que viene la moto me enseñabas en secreto a como mantener el equilibrio sobre ella...

…...

El me ha contado su vida...y el apenas sabe de la mía...

Creo que...

Es justo que lo sepa.

-"Yo...un día quise saber más cosas sobre que hacía mi padre, y entre a su oficina en secreto, pero el volvió antes y con mi madrastra, y yo solo me oculte para evitar que me vieran y esperar a que se fueran...pero, no habían entrado para solo conversar, habían entrado a hacer el amor...y yo lo vi todo, y desde ese día, casi todas las noches sueño con eso y por eso es que siempre eh querido mantenerme ocupada haciendo cosas, para no pensar en ello"; decía yo toda sonrojada al contarlo.

(-"Jodeeeer...eso si que es fuerte"; pensó Phil)

-"Mierda chica...no me extraña que estes tan cachonda...si has estado aquí casi postrada en cama"; decía el medio compresivo.

-"Si...y lo peor es que creo que es genético, porque mi padre es lo que llaman un mujeriego, estuvo con quien sabe cuántas mujeres antes de estar con mi madre y creo que yo podría ser así", decía yo toda apenada.

-"Oh..."; decía el sorprendido. (-"No sonrías, no sonrías, no sonrías..."; pensaba Phil en su cabeza)

-"Yo creo que debería ir a disculparme con Zack..."; decía yo como me estaba levantando.

-"No tan rápido Sunset, no puedes ir desnuda, toda sudada y oliendo a sexo por el campamento cuando ya van a despertar todos, acaso aún estás algo cachonda que deseas esa atención a tu cuerpo...?"; pregunto el medio preocupado.

(-"Dime que sí, dime que sí..."; pensaba Phil como aun intentaba mantenerse calmado)

Oh cierto...se que andar desnuda es tabú en este mundo, pero aun así...no me importa hacerlo...

-"Tienes razón...aún lo estoy...pero no es mi culpa, es que...es que...no quiero que lo tome para mal Zack si se entera, pero...creo que yo solo tener 4 orgasmos y el 12 no es buen trato"; decía yo sonrojada al recordar lo de anoche

(-"Oh señorita...con esto puedo joder a Zack una buena temporada..."; decía Phil sonriendo por dentro, "Siempre diciendo que en la secundaria el tenía a varias chicas haciendo fila para el", ya veremos si eres tan presumido con eso ahora que se estó, jaja)

-"Si quieres...puedo ayudarte con eso..."; decía el sonriendo, "Como un deber de un buen amigo...con derechos"; decía el como me tocaba mi muslo y me miraba a los ojos.

Mmmmm...

Mmmmmmmmmmmm...

Ya mi mente no esta tan nublada como ayer.

Así que...

-"No veo porque no..."; decía yo toda sonrojada.

Como esta vez...quiero hacerlo conscientemente, y no como una loba en celo.

Además, ya perdí mi virginidad ayer...

Como que tener sexo otra vez no va a ser la diferencia.

(Y con esa excusa hubo otra escena sexual...)

.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Zack Turner**

 **5:34 pm**

 **De regreso a la tienda de campaña de Phil**

-"Phil...Phil, me han contado que estás aquí, como fue todo con Sunset?"; pregunto yo como yo tengo mi uniforme de francotirador listo para salir esta noche.

Me toca el patrullaje nocturno el día de hoy.

En fin, no escucho respuesta.

-"Vamos hombre, que ya tengo que irme"; decía yo medio impaciente.

-"Que hay Zack?"; pregunto Phil todo tranquilo viniendo detrás de mí caminando todo tranquilo.

-"Y...como te fue con Sunset?"; pregunto yo aún impaciente.

-"Oh, ella...pues tenías razón...es una fiera, una gatita salvaje que no se puede domar...pero a cambio de ti...yo quede empate con ella", decía el como me sonría todo presumido.

Yo creo saber a que se refiere el muy pendejo.

-"Escucha...sabes que esto solo queda entre los 2 verdad, nuestro secreto?"; pregunto yo todo serio.

-"Si, además, ella ya esta demasiado apenada por comportarse así, además, tuvo que cubrirse la boca mientras gemía para no atraer la atención la pobre, más bien, no pudo salir de la tienda pensando que alguien si quiera nos haya escuchado"; decía el algo triste por ella.

Espera...

Ella gemía fuerte...?

Pero conmigo no fue para tanto...

-"Mierda, Phil, puedes evitar hacerlo con ella hasta que se normalice...como que no me gusta que este así de rara y nos aprovechemos de ello"; decía yo preocupado también por ella.

Y sintiéndome un poco mal por dejarme también.

Pero es que la carne es débil.

-"No te preocupes por eso Zack, al igual que tu, a mi me dejo seco, y ella creo que ya saco todo ese cachondeo de su sistema"; decía el todo calmado y relajado, "Porque un hombre de verdad le pudo calmar bien sus deseos carnales"; el murmuro.

-"Que fue eso?", pregunto yo, que le escuche muy bien lo que dijo.

Realmente me va a joder con eso.

Pero al menos yo tengo la carta de el saboteando la moto a propósito para quedarse más tiempo con Sunset.

Que con esa si que se mete el en problemas.

-"Nada, nada"; decía el con una sonrisa.

-"Solo no hagas nada con ella ok..."; decía yo como solo me marchaba de allí para evitar enojarme más.

-"No te preocupes, no lo haré", decía Phil creo que con honestidad. (-"Y si lo cumpliré, porque hablo en serio, ella me dejo super seco y me hizo doler la cadera mucho", pensaba Phil como se sobaba la cadera izquierda)

-"Ok..."; decía yo como ya me alejaba de el y me iba al bosque.

Espero que ella se ponga mejor.

O le consiga un libro sobre algo para que se entretenga.

Después de todo ella conto que le encanta leer libros.

-..-…-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-

 **Sunset**

 **En esos momentos**

 **Al borde del río**

*se esta lavando usando solo sus manos, al final de la corriente del río al lado del campamento, para que la corriente se lleve la suciedad*

Se que no quería ir a comer para que me vieran así, pero quería lavarme, realmente ya era una molestia y una tentación estar toda pegajosa.

Que pena que el agua este solamente fresca...porque también podría quedarme aquí todo el día para enfriarme.

Literalmente.

*ve como el agua solo le llega hasta los tobillos*

Y claro...más profunda.

Aunque, mi mente la siento más lucida...

Creo que ya mi cuerpo ya tuvo lo que queria...

Y yo también...aunque no lo quiera admitir *pensó ella como se sonrojaba*

*Se agachaba, tomaba un poco de agua con la mano buena y se la echaba a la cara*

No...

No pienses en eso de nuevo.

Ya.

Estas.

Satisfecha.

Ya. *se decía mentalmente toda seria*

Me es dificil si quiera estar parada.

Y creo que eso es algo bueno en estos casos.

Pero ya.

Solo espero que no resulte embarazada.

Con mi mente nublada durante días, no medí el tiempo bien...aunque creo que estoy en la semana segura del mes...

Creo...

Mmmmm...*se echa de nuevo agua*

No puedo seguir así...mi brazo no estará bien hasta dentro de varios días más, incluso 2 semanas más, y aun con esas, tengo que esperar a recuperar la movilidad, y tardará un tiempo extra.

Y aunque ya no tengo deseos de tener sexo.

Como cual depredador que probó la carne prohibida.

Va a querer más.

A futuro.

Así que, creo que es hora de curar mi brazo por mi misma.

Pero necesitare alejarme unas decenas de kilómetros del campamento.

Con el elerio del traje en mano, y mi arma por si acaso, para acelerar la curación y si me sobra magia, recargar los 2 cristales de elerio.

Y se que es arriesgado, pero joder, más arriesgado es que siga jugando a la suerte con mi cuerpo, y de una me arriesgue y me quede embarazada tan joven.

Bueno, no tan joven, mi abuela tenía mi edad o incluso menos cuando tuvo a mi papa...

Y...me acabo de dar cuenta de porque mi abuela aun solo parece tener la edad de una tía que una abuela.

…...

Maldita genética. *pensó como suspiraba toda frustrada*

Bueno, de una vez voy a cambiarme.

Esto es algo que debí hacer mucho tiempo atrás...*decía ella toda decidida como marchaba desnuda de vuelta a su tienda*

-.-..-.-..-..-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.

 **Phil Price**

 **23 minutos después...**

*se lo ve el yendo con 2 latas de sardinas para la tienda de Sunset*

Ok, solo saludar, darle la comida, y decir buenas noches.

No importa si esta desnuda y sus hermosos ojos azul verdoso que tiene me seducen y desean que me quede.

Yo solo le daré la comida, y punto. *pensaba el como sacudía la cabeza para estar con su mente despejada*

No es nada difícil.

Pero al llegar a su tienda, la veo salir, con su armadura puesta, excepto la del brazo derecho roto y su casco, pero parece que no lleva nada de ropa puesta al ver que no tiene nada que le cubra la parte expuesta del pecho superior de la armadura.

-"Sunset...que haces con tu armadura puesta?", pregunto yo sorprendido al verla.

-"Voy a salir a terminar de curarme, y recargar mi armadura si sobra, pero tengo que alejarme mucho del campamento, o atraeré las fuerzas de ADVENT aquí"; decía ella seriamente como vio lo que tenía conmigo.

-"Oh, y creo que necesitaré al menos cazar un animal mediano para comerlo y tener suficientes nutrientes para no desmayarme al hacerlo"; decía ella como tomaba las latas abiertas de atún que le traje, y como estaban abiertas, se las empezó a comer, "Y estás...no tienen los nutrientes suficientes para mantenerme consciente"; decía ella como comía las sardinas.

-"Mmm...y, no necesitas ayuda con eso?"; pregunto yo preocupado.

-"Hacerlo de emergencia sin suministros se que me dejo indefensa, pero ahora estaré preparada si llevo mucha agua y comida"; decía ella como tocaba la cantimplora que lo tenía sujeta en el armazón de la armadura de su pecho.

Como seguía comiendo.

-"Mmmm...pero, no conoces este bosque, que tal si te pierdes?"; pregunto yo.

-"Me se guiar usando las estrellas, estaré bien"; decía ella como me sonreía toda confiada, pese a que tenía un pedazo de atún atorada entre los dientes.

-"Pero y si..."; decía yo preocupado, como ella me puso un dedo en mis labios para callarme.

-"Yo estaré bien sola...no te preocupes"; decía ella intentando sonar segura de ello.

Y si se notaba.

-"Mmmm...bien, pero vamos a conversar de esto con el capitán, que sepa por donde vas, y prepararnos por si vemos naves de ADVENT sobrevolar la zona y que no nos pille esto por sorpresa, de acuerdo"; decía yo todo serio, aceptando lo que dice.

Es que joder, ella aun sin estar en la cama, para toda confiada y dominante.

Creo que por eso me gusta mucho ella.

-"De acuerdo", decía ella aceptando mi propuesta, como ambos fuimos hacia la zona de la fogata, donde esta la tienda del capitán.

(-"Además no lo quiero cerca por si me tienta de nuevo..."; pensaba Sunset)

.-….-..-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Sunset Shimmer**

 **24 de agosto**

 **12:03 am**

 **A 50km al este del campamento.**

Ok...eh avanzado a paso veloz por varias horas, creo que me aleje lo suficiente, y por como esta la luna llena en lo alto que ilumina lo suficiente este bosque para que pueda ver, ya es media noche.

Es bueno que el capitán me haya dejado ir sola.

Pero, Zack me cuenta que está es su zona de vigilancia cuando es su turno de vigilar, y como no lo vi en el campamento, lo que significa que esta por aquí, oculto, en alguna parte.

Así que no es de sorprender porque me dejarán venir sola.

Aunque creo que es más, porque si viene ADVENT que es por el este.

Y yo iba a hacer mis cosas al oeste, la nave o naves de ADVENT pasaría justo por sobre ellos al intentar buscarme.

Creo que es más lógico querer el que venga por acá, que querer protegerme teniendo a un explorador suyo por la zona haciéndome guardia.

Además, creo que confían en mi lo suficiente como para que ande sola.

Aunque, por desgracia, teniendo esta zona tan vigilada por ellos, ha hecho que no vea animales de ningún tipo si quiera merodeando.

Aves si, pero pequeñas aves no me van a llenar nada, y el único medio que tengo para cazarlos es mi rifle, y un disparo de mi arma creo que más destruirá a un ave por completo y no me dejará nada que comer.

…...

….

Cielos.

Es increíble que esté pensando en matar animalitos para comer a estas alturas...

Bueno, al menos logré que el capitán me diera como extra un pescado entero de medio kilo asado cuando le explique que necesito muchos nutrientes para curarme rápido.

Me lo comí en el camino, más las sardinas que me comí, y un montón de agua que bebí del río, y el extra que tengo ahora para tomar en mi cantimplora, me dejo con el estómago a reventar.

Aunque si, tuve que pararme muchas veces para orinar.

Pero aun así tengo agua extra para lo que sigue.

Saco con cuidado mi armadura de pecho, como pongo mi arma a un lado recostado contra un árbol.

Tengo mi magia completamente recargada y lista para lo que sigue.

Pongo mi mano buena sobre donde esta mi hueso roto del brazo derecho, cerca de mi hombro, me duele al tacto si, pero eso cambiará pronto.

Y está empieza a brillar, como acelero el proceso de curación.

Siento como las fisuras que quedaban por sanar de mi hueso roto empiezan a unirse de nuevo...los músculos y ligamentos por igual.

Y paró después de unos 20 segundos como ya al tocarlo ya no me duele.

Empiezo a mover los dedos de ese lado como prueba, y siento como se mueve sin problemas.

Así que empiezo a quitarme el entablillado.

Y a mover y estirar el brazo.

Que lo tengo por fin como nuevo.

Y me dejo con la boca levemente seca, pero nada que un buen trago de mi cantimplora no pueda solucionar, y el estómago, completamente vació, pero sin dolores pidiéndome alimento, lo que significa que si, el pescado que me comí, que ya era técnicamente gula, si era más que suficiente.

Y aun siento que solo use ¼ de mi magia.

Así que empiezo a llenar de magia hasta donde pueda mi armadura.

Por alrededor de un minuto, lentamente, porque si lo llenas rápidamente, el cristal de elerio explota.

Y bueno, lo llene completamente el cristal que usa para funcionar la armadura, y solo ¼ el otro cristal de emergencia.

Dejándome a mi solo ¼ de mi magia por si acaso sucede una emergencia.

Así que de una vez, me pongo la pieza superior de mi armadura, recojo mi arma y me vuelvo al campamento.

Ahora con mi brazo derecho de vuelta a la acción, yo también puedo volver a la acción, y olvidarme del sexo mientras pueda.

Es lo más delicioso y placentero del mundo.

Pero, es muy riesgoso.

Demasiado.

No quiero quedar embarazada por todos los cielos.

.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-

 **1 hora después...**

Mientras caminaba a paso veloz por el bosque, con la armadura aún apagada para evitar gastar la energía que le acabo de recargar.

Escuche los zumbidos de los motores de esas naves alienigenas zumbar a la distancia hace poco, creo que solo patrullaron el área, y al no encontrar nada simplemente se fueron al parecer.

Pero, fueron solo por un momento.

Luego volvió el silencio de siempre del bosque.

Era de madrugada, la luz de la luna era mi única compañía, pues las aves después de todo necesitan dormir.

El camino era muy tranquilo.

Había poca vegetación entre los arboles.

Cortados o sacados durante tantas patrullas posiblemente.

Aunque la tierra estaba lo suficiente llena de ramas, piedritas y hojas que no dejabas huellas visibles al avanzar por el bosque, esta tan cubierto, que parece demasiado perfecto que la naturaleza haya echo esto.

Simplemente toda esta zona lo habían trabajado tan bien lo de la resistencia para que tenga este efecto.

Poca tierra blanda que pisar, hojas sueltas pese a que no es otoño.

Debo de admitir que los humanos saben hacer esto muy bien.

Lo de ser guerrilleros.

Supongo que es por el echo de ser tan belicistas como los grifos.

Estos humanos se sepan una infinidad de trucos.

Aunque, mis pensamientos tuvieron un freno.

Cuando escuche un disparo.

O algo parecido, porque se escuchaba demasiado bajo como para serlo, lo escuche venir algo lejos de mí, como a mi izquierda, casi como si me hubiera pasado su posición, pero al voltear para ver que fue, a mis espaldas veo una avanzadilla de ADVENT, de al menos 8 soldados a casi medio kilometro de mi posición, no pude reconocer de que tipo se diferenciaban cada uno por la lejanía, pero si reconocer las siluetas de sus cascos y armaduras como para saber que eran de Advent y que estaban ocultándose también entre los árboles porque talvez lo que escuche antes si era un disparo y le dieron a uno de ellos y se están poniendo a cubiertos, y por que era de noche, no pude saber que tipo de unidades eran.

Que aunque halla luna llena, no es precisamente que ilumine tal cual como si fuera de día.

De todas formas, me decidí ocultar detrás de un árbol lo suficientemente grueso como para que me cubra, desenfundar mi arma y activar mi armadura para moverme más ágilmente.

Solo asomando un poco por unos segundos para ver donde estaban.

Y solo podía ver a los 8 soldados avanzar lentamente por el bosque.

Con los rifles desenfundados, escudriñando el bosque en busca de su atacante.

*bang*

Sono otro débil disparo, pero esta vez vi desde donde más o menos provenía.

Era de unos arbustos a 15 metros de mi posición al lado de un árbol.

Ok, debía ser Zack talvez.

Y su rifle de francotirador.

Aunque, suena muy suave como para haber sido un arma de fuego.

Aunque bueno, yo no escuche el disparo cuando me disparo esa vez.

Solo sentí que estaba en peligro y por eso reaccioné.

Pero en fin, ojee al enemigo que se volvió a cubrir entre los árboles, a solo 450 metros de mi posición.

Pero ahora solo quedaban 7.

Y aún no lograban descubrirnos.

Mejor así, talvez Zack acaba con ellos antes de que se den cuenta de donde les disparan.

Ya los restantes ya más o menos se dieron cuenta de donde estaba Zack, creo que al ver que su compañero fue abatido entre 2 arboles y con un tiro en la frente, cayendo hacía atrás.

Una clara forma de delatarse por desgracia.

Y empezaron a centrarse a ir directamente hacia el, pero corriendo en zigzag entre los arboles.

Esta vez se escuchó otro débil disparo.

Y vi a otro de los soldados caer muerto pese a que hacía zig zag.

Pero por desgracia esto les confirmo la posición de Zack como empezaron a abrir fuego sobre el, estando a apenas 400 metros.

Pero el ya disparo y volvió a abatir a uno más, quedando solo 5 como vi el arbusto donde creía que estaba el, salir una figura humana y ponerse en contra del árbol con aun arbusto cubriéndolo en gran parte.

Sabía que ya era mi momento de apoyarle, así que yo empecé a abrir fuego en ráfagas de a 3 disparos también desde mi cobertura.

Le pude dar a uno en el pecho matándolo en el acto como se habían acercado a solo 300 metros de nosotros.

Regla N°1 en la clase de tiro, si no tienes tiro preciso a la cabeza, ve al torso.

Eso hizo que los restantes 4 volvieran su atención ahora a mí y abrir fuego en contra de mi posición.

El árbol grueso partiéndose por los disparos.

Así que yo solo rodee a otro árbol a mi derecha como el árbol talado por las fuerzas de los disparos caía abajo hacia lo posición de los alienígenas restantes.

Que estos saltaron a cubierto.

Como escuche un disparo suave mientras se escucha el arbol caer y romper las ramas de los arboles a su alrededor.

Y esta vez, alcance a escuchar un gemido de dolor de parte de los alienigenas.

Como el árbol cayó.

Separando el campo de visión de la batalla en 2.

Como veía a 2 soldados de Advent venir al lado derecho del árbol caído y el restante al parecer por el lado izquierdo como no lo veo.

Yo.

Yo solo disparo aprovechando la distracción del árbol.

Pero no le doy a nadie.

Entonces escucho otro disparo.

Y otro gemido de dolor de los alienigenas.

Como escucho por fin los pasos de estos acercándose a mi posición cada vez más.

Veo de reojo desde mi posición y veo a los alienigenas llegar ante mí, muy, pero muy cerca, a solo unos pasos ya.

Pero no dispararon, porque no querían que el árbol en donde estaba les cayera encima.

Pero antes de que apartará mi vista, escuche ese sonido de disparo débil, y uno de los aliens le pude una parte de su casco romperse, y esparcir sangre de un lado de su cabeza a su compañero, que le mancho la cara de sangre, lo que hizo que bajara un poco la mira para limpiarse con una mano.

Aproveche esa distracción para yo dispararle.

Y al estar a solo 5 metros de mí, no hubo falló, le llene el pecho de agujeros.

Así terminando con esta avanzadilla.

No me importa que soldado de Advent maté, solo vi que tiene el casco y que tiene uno de esos rifles tumbados cerca de el.

Así que, de ADVENT es definitivamente.

Entonces escucho unos pasos más livianos acercarme hacía mí.

Y pude ver que desde mi izquierda llegaba Zack en su traje de camuflaje de arbustos.

-"Estás bien Sunset?"; pregunto el todo preocupado.

-"Si, si...solo falta de práctica, nada más"; dije yo con pesar y un poco molesta por esos varios tiros fallidos.

Eso reduce definitivamente a solo 3 revistas exactas de mi munición...

Eso debe acabar pronto

-"Vamos, debemos volver al campamento a dar aviso, porque esto, esto no era una patrulla normal, era un pelotón de avanzada"; decía el con mucha urgencia como empezó a correr hacia en dirección del campamento.

Y yo le seguí sin cuestionármelo.

Aunque en esta batalla, hay algo que quiero aprender de Zack ahora...

Que me enseñe a disparar tan bien como el, porque el solo mataba con una bala.

Eso si que es eficiencia, y yo necesito serlo.

No fallar 6 balas y que al final las siguientes 3 que dispare maten a un enemigo.

Si sigo así me quedare sin balas en menos de un mes llenos de combates.

Zack fue tirador de competición, así que alguien que entreno por mucho tiempo con armas de fuego, en un mundo donde las armas de fuego son comunes, debe saber como enseñar a alguien.

No como nuestros maestros en las barracas, que eran agentes del ACM normales y que solo sabían que con el gatillo disparabas y las balas mataban.

Punto y final sobre el uso de esas armas, el mantenimiento ya era una enseñanza aparte.

Luego si ya mostrabas destreza única al disparar y tenías buenos puntajes, eras llevado ante el mejor y máximo francotirador de toda Equestria.

Fresh Night.

Donde si antes eras bueno, bajo su tutela eras como una sombra de él.

Mientras que el resto...solo era practicar...y practicas, a ver si mejorábamos, sin ningún consejo para los que fallaban tiros con el uso manual sin magia.

Porque después de todo, también ellos eran novatos como nosotros.

Novatos enseñando a novatos es una receta para el desastre.

Y si, ahora que lo pienso, en mis ansías por enlistarme tan pronto al ejercito y vengar a mama.

No note que esta primera generación de guardias es la de pruebas en esta nueva forma de lucha con armas más mortales...

La que sentará las bases para ver que se hizo mal y mejorar.

Y realmente hay muuuuuucho que mejorar.

Pero bueno, no puedo cambiar el pasado.

Lo único que me queda es seguir aprendiendo después de todo

Después de todo, tengo muuuucho tiempo para aprender.

.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-…-.-…-

 **5 horas después...**

 **De vuelta en el campamento**

Al llegar a las proximidades del campamento cuando los primeros rayos del sol empezaron a aparecer entre los árboles, veíamos que en el campamento se veía muy activo, como todo el mundo estaba empezando a empacar las cosas y desarmar las tiendas para marcharse.

Al llegar al campamento veíamos al capitán dirigiendo todo esto.

-"Vamos, vamos, que el enemigo esta a llegar"; gritaba el capitán Gregor todo serio y en voz de mando.

-"Capitán Gregor, ya se enteraron que ADVENT se aproxima por el este?", pregunto Zack al capitán.

-"Si, pero no desde solo un punto del este, toda un batallón de tropas de ADVENT fue avistada por Jonathan en la moto y están rastrillando todo el este, y si se encontraron con unos cuantos, es que solo eran la carne de cañón para ADVENT, por si eran asesinados, es que iban por el buen camino, por favor, díganme que solo huyeron y no emprendieron combate"; pedía el capitán todo serio.

-"Si señor, pero es que solo obedecía al procedimiento habitual, de abatirlas las tropas si es que tenías las cosas a tu favor, no creía que era tan grave"; decía Zack todo serio.

-"Cielos santo, yo sabía que si apenas usaba mi poder me iban a intentar atrapar, pero...desplegar todo un batallón solo para atraparme..."; decía yo con una mezcla de sorpresa y culpa, "Me parece extremo"

-"Lo se, pero con los poderes que dices tener, no es de sorprender, porque ni cuando se enteran de que hay un puesto de la resistencia operativo mandan a tantos", decía el capitán como veía que ya muchos estaban terminando de desarmar sus tiendas.

-"Y a donde iremos?", pregunto yo preocupada, por ellos más que nada.

-"Iremos más al noroeste, pero, no sabemos por cuantos kilómetros van a avanzar los desgraciados, además, en el camino habrá asentamientos de recolectores, que no quiero pensar que les harán las tropas de ADVENT si llegan a ellos", decía el capitán con una mezcla de enojo y frustración.

-"Capitán, ellos me quieren a mí..., tienen que darme la moto para que pueda alejarlos de aquí", decía yo seriamente.

-"No servirá, aun estarán rastreando el bosque buscando el lugar donde te has mantenido oculta durante todo el mes y solo enviarían naves a buscarte si de alguna forma sienten que vas demasiado rápido en un vehículo"; decía el capitán seriamente.

Maldita sea.

-"Pero no podemos dejar que otros asentamientos inocentes paguen por mi presencia"; decía yo con enojo.

-"Quien dice que los dejaremos, retrocederemos hasta el asentamiento más cercano, que esta a 45km al noroeste de nuestra posición, ellos estan mejor preparados para soportar un ataque que nosotros que estamos tan expuestos, ya les informamos que vamos y que se preparen para nuestra llegada y si llegan las tropas de ADVENT", decía el todo serio, "Si ADVENT descubre una base de la resistencia, mandará tropas hasta matarlos a todos, así paso con la resistencia al norte del territorio de ADVENT en México, oleadas tras oleadas de tropas de ADVENT fueron enviados a destruirlos, y solo unos pocos lograron escapar cuando se dieron cuenta de que la situación era insostenible y ser completamente rodeados, por eso, si sabemos que nos encuentran, solo huimos, borrando todo rastro de nuestra presencia"; decía el todo serio.

-"Normalmente ellos solo buscan unos pocos kilometros la zona donde esta nuestra base después de abandonarla, usando unas pocas naves de ADVENT y si no encuentran nada, se van"; decía Zack.

-"Pero, parece que esta vez vienen en serio y no se iran si no encuentran nada, y solo pararan cuando encuentren algún asentamiento"; decía Gregor seriamente, "Así que prepárate, el enemigo esta para estos momentos a 30 minutos de aquí, nos vamos de acá en 5 minutos, ya Phil se encargó de guardar tu tienda y darte una mochila para guardar tus cosas y la tienda ya doblada, lo encontraras esa mochila en el mismo lugar donde la tienda estaba"; decía el bien serio.

-"Pero...cúal será el plan cuando lleguemos a ese asentamiento?", pregunto yo, ya temiendo lo que me dirá.

-"Te lo dire cuando lleguemos, como dije, tenemos poco tiempo, ahora ve, toma la mochila, bebe toda el agua que puedas y ve al baño si te da tiempo, porque no vamos a parar en todo el camino hacia el asentamiento"; decía el seriamente.

Yo asentí como Zack y yo nos separamos como fui a recoger mis cosas.

Mierda.

Ahora lo veo.

Creo que si quiero que dure la resistencia humana hasta que llegue mi padre...

Debo andar sola para evitar meterlos en estos líos.

Pero, no voy a dejarlos cuando más me necesitan.

Si logramos salir de está, ya creo que empezaré a andar sola para evitar que ponerlos en tantos riesgos.

.-.-.-…-.-..-.-…-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Oh...se viene la persecución.**

 **-"Si, se viene, como yo de nuevo, después de otra semana que me ignoraras"; decía Seras algo gruñona como cruzaba sus brazos sobre sus enormes pechos.**

 **Como estaba como siempre echada de forma perezosa sobre su sillón.**

 **-"Hey, no fue mi culpa, ya dije el porque, y ya lo sabes"; decía yo medio enojado.**

 **-"Si, si, este se nota que no es tu año, pero bueno, lo único positivo, es que al menos lo intentas, a diferencia de muchos de los autores que sigues, que se rinden a los primeros capitulos porque les gana la vida"; decía ella media seria.**

 **-"Si...porque yo quiero terminarlo, yo nunca lo abandonaré este fanfic, ni el otro, quiero terminarlo, porque yo entiendo lo que es que un buen fanfic sea abandonado por su autor, y yo solo abandonare estos fanfics, cuando me muera, así que ya saben, si no subo capitulos en más de un mes, es que me morí, o tuve un accidente que me dejo en coma, porque si tengo un accidente y estoy en un hospital, hasta con mi celular si hace falta, postrado en una camilla, escribiría mi fanfic, así de comprometido estoy con esto", decía yo todo serio.**

 **-"Guao...eso si no me lo esperaba"; decía Seras toda sorprendida.**

 **-"Si, porque esto, aunque suene cursi, esto es lo que me alegra el día hacer, esto, y ver la serie claro está, jeje"; decía yo como me animaba un poco.**

 **-"Ok, ok, se nota que tu modo sentimental esta prendido...quieres hablar de ello?", pregunto Seras, creo que fingiendo interes.**

 **-"No, no, no estoy lo suficiente alterado para eso"; decía yo.**

 **-"Uf, que bien, porque como parte de tu imaginación, yo no quiero tener una conversación sobre ello"; decía Seras toda aliviada.**

 **-"Jajaja, si...te entiendo"; decía yo como yo el autor sonreía un poco, "Y, que opinas de los capitulos hasta ahora?"**

 **-"Me gusta, me gusta el drama, no tanto que Sunset sucumba ante sus instintos carnales, pero con los genes que tiene, ese trauma al ver a su padre tener sexo con su madrastra, y el echo de que este notando de que los chicos la consideren linda, a ella una nerd que no le interesaba eso antes por pues eso, ser una nerd muy estudiosa, un poco justificable, solo un poco, diría que si lo está, pero siempre tienes a una chica así en tus capitulos, y yo soy un ejemplo de ello, si no las tenías en tu fanfic canon, era yo en los rellenos"; decía Seras como se estiraba, enseñando sus enormes pechos.**

 **-"Ves..."; decía ella como se hacía una pose muy sexy sobre el sillón.**

 **-"Pero bueno, aparte de sexualizarla un poquito de más, por lo demás, me gusto el capitulo, y espero ver como continua"; decía Seras como volvía a echarse en una pose toda relajada con los brazos detrás de su cabeza.**

 **-"Ok, ok, y ya para acabar con el relleno, te quieres despedir Seras?"; pregunto yo todo a gusto ya.**

 **-"Ok, ya saben chicos, lo de siempre, no se maten hasta terminar esto, laven sus verduras, coman sus dientes...y pues...díganle no a las drogas, y todo mensaje cliché que se acuerden, obedézcanlo, y pues eso, nos vemos hasta el próximo domingo", decía ella toda relajada como se despedía.**

 **-"Coman sus dientes...?"; pregunto yo confundido.**

 **-"Meh, ellos ya saben lo que digo"; decía ella como se encogía de brazos.**

 **Ok chicos y chicas, no se olviden de comentar.**

 **Y nos vemos como siempre el proximo miercoles.**


	48. Chapter 48

_**Capitulo 48: Esta es la guerra Sunset...**_

 **Soldado de Apoyo, Sunset Shimmer**

 **24 de agosto del año 990 DDNM (Equestria) 2019 (La tierra)**

 **Avanzando hacia el noroeste, al campamento de recolectores más cercanos**

 **1:53 am**

Nos movíamos en grupos de 3 en el bosque, con el capitán Gregor a la cabeza de todos, y Jonathan el conductor de la moto fue el único que no nos acompañaba, se había adelantado a anunciar que preparen las defensas en el campamento de recolectores, y no les avisaron por radio, por temor de que estuvieran rastreando las frecuencias al estar tan cerca.

Y yo recién enterada de que también se puede rastrear.

En fin, yo estaba con Phil y Zack.

Y yo con mi armadura activada, porque con el peso de la mochila, sería mucho peso que cargar si estuviera con la armadura apagada, y andaría a paso de tortuga.

Aunque con la armadura activada cada rato me dicen Zack y Phil que baje la velocidad, que hay que andar juntos en grupos.

Pero son los nervios que me hacen olvidarme de que hay que seguir juntos.

Realmente no quiero hacer que maten a tan agradables personas.

Aunque en estos momentos, solo hemos caminando por este bosque por media hora y yo no se cual es el plan exacto de defensa, y me molesta no saberlo.

Creo que ya es tiempo de saberlo, espero que Zack o Phil sepan cual es...

-"Zack, Phil, saben cual es plan de defensa para cuando lleguemos al asentamiento y lo atacan?"; pregunto yo.

-"Si es que llegan al asentamiento"; decía Phil intentando mantenerse positivo.

-"Es uno que creo que no te va a gustar"; decía Zack todo serio.

Como aun nos manteníamos andando.

-"Dime cual, que no me gusta no saber las cosas"; decía yo impaciente.

-"Es la de evacuar a los civiles apenas llegar, levantar las defensas, y cuando lleguen los de ADVENT, solo aguantar, aguantar mientras lentamente se retiran los nuestros...hasta que queden solo 5..."; decía Zack con pesar.

Nooo...

-"Un sacrificio no es así?"; pregunto yo con pesar.

-"Lamentablemente sí...pero, como dijo el capitán, no importa que defensa establezcamos, somos solo unos 30 rebeldes, contra un ejercito completo técnicamente interminable...talvez si fuéramos 30 como tu si tendríamos chance...pero hay que ser realistas...habrá bajas el día de hoy, bajas de nuestro lado"; decía con pesar Zack, como Phil mantenía la mirada baja.

-"Pero como dice Phil...solo si llegan"; decía yo aun con pesar, como decir eso no me animaba.

Porque también como dice el general.

Me quieren a toda costa, y no descansarán hasta hallarme esta vez...

Y si no llegan, yo solo sabré que sería momento de separarme.

No quisiera arriesgar la vida de otros humanos solo por tenerme cerca.

Y más, si son de los pocos humanos que aun intentan dar pelea.

Se que están dispuestos a sacrificarse por la causa.

Pero que el sacrificio no llegue así de rápido y solo por mí...

Yo solo soy una chica impulsiva recién egresada del ejercito...

No soy una capitana...no soy un comandante, no soy una cientifica de alto valor...joder, si apenas pase la clase de tiro en la base...*pensó toda frustrada*

Y lo que me hace especial, es fácilmente rastreable en este mundo, lo que lo hace más frustrante.

Pero si vienen...yo, me quedare hasta el final tanto como pueda.

Me ofrecería como voluntaria...pero, también la gente con lo que hice les levante la esperanza...

No quiero apagarles tan pronto su esperanza si muriera hoy...

Y tampoco quiero romper la promesa con mi padre.

Que volvería a verlo...y eso haré, cueste lo que cueste...*pensó determinada como lagrimeaba un poco*

.-..-..-.-..-.-.-..-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **4:55 am**

 **Campamento de Recolectores**

Fue un camino totalmente silencioso, siempre atentos ante cualquier ruido mecánico o los propulsores de las naves de ADVENT.

Ni los pájaros cantaban, ni se veía ningún animal a la vista en toda la noche.

El camino se hizo un poco más desnivelado, hasta que llegamos a donde por fin decían que era el campamento.

Que si se podría decir que era un campamento.

Porque eran 8 cabañas de madera repartidas en un camino de tierra, donde al final de esta había una cabaña bien grande como para varias personas, y 2 postes, uno donde ondeaba una bandera de franjas rojas y blancas, con un cuadrado azul con varias estrellas blancas en esa zona azul, algo vieja y rasgada por los elementos, y el otro poste con 2 sirenas de alarma al parecer.

La entrada del campamento era pasando una carretera asfaltada, seguida por una de tierra, donde no había letrero alguno que dijera que hubiera algo aquí, aunque supongo que ese era el chiste.

Alrededor de las cabañas se veía huertos improvisados, y hasta algunas que estaban a punto de germinar, pero eso era lo de menos que estaba viendo en estos momentos.

Había alrededor del campamento muchas personas, muchas más que el primer campamento que vi.

En este se veía familias enteras, hasta niños.

Y están afuera a estas horas...

Porque parecen estar iniciando la evacuación.

Se los veía cargar maletas y bolsas y muchas se marchaban por el lado contrario del que veníamos, e incluso veía en la cabaña principal al final del campamento, un vehiculo de 4 ruedas que vi en la ciudad donde aparecí, totalmente funcional, era grande, tenía la cabina como si fuera un camión, pero tenía una parte trasera abierta como una carreta. ( **Una camioneta Pickup de 2 plazas)**

Donde se los veía cargar muchas cosas.

Había muchas personas allí, incluida el que parece ser Jonathan que estaba al lado de la moto de la resistencia, como estaba discutiendo con las personas en el lugar.

Cuando empezamos a pasar por las primeras cabañas.

Las personas ni se inmutaban, solo estaban interesadas en recoger sus cosas y marcharse.

Aunque si, algunos los veía mirándome de reojo.

Algo sorprendidos por ver a alguien así de blindado en un grupo así.

-"Mira quien llego por fin"; decía un hombre canoso algo irritado, con una camisa a cuadros, chaqueta verde olivo y pantalones marrones, de entre el grupo cercano a ese vehículo grande, cuando ya estuvimos lo suficientemente cerca de ellos.

-"Veo que iniciaron la evacuación recién", decía el capitán Gregor nada a gusto por lo que veía.

-"Pues claro, no íbamos a evacuar a 200 personas por una simple probabilidad de que vengan aquí los de ADVENT", decía el otro viejo.

-"Y que te hizo cambiar de opinión?", pregunto el capitán.

-"Que mis exploradores además de reportar que venían ustedes, también reportaron que tropas de ADVENT están acercándose, al menos 50 soldados, quizás más, pisándoles a ustedes prácticamente los talones", decía el viejo todo serio.

Bueno...50, no suenan tantos...*pensó ella algo esperanzada*

-"Mierda, es más que seguro que van a por todas"; decía todo frustrado el capitán.

-"Solo tenemos 20 minutos antes de que estén aquí", decía el viejo.

-"Mierda...cuantos se van a quedar aquí a defender con nosotros?", pregunto el viejo.

-"Solo 3"; decía el viejo todo serio.

Tan pocos? *pensó ella toda sorprendida*

-"Mierda...bien, ya sabrás tus razones..."; decía el capitán todo frustrado.

-"Pero porque tan pocos...no nos pueden apoyar con algunos más?", pregunto yo.

-"Señorita Sunset no...la reconozco por como cuentan que viste"; decía el viejo.

Yo asentí.

-"La cosa es está, apenas tenemos armas y municiones en este campamento, apenas tenemos a 10 personas que puedan usar armas entre toda las 200 que hay, ya con solo prestarles a 3 es un lujo", decía el viejo todo serio e irritado.

-"Entiendo...", es lo único que pude decir...apenada por exigir tanto sin saber en que condiciones están aquí.

Como entendí que aquí era más defendible...

Pensé que se refería a que tenía más soldados, no que aquí había casas para mejores cubiertas nada más...

-"Bien, si eso es todo, entonces, quienes serán los chicos que se quedarán?", pregunto el capitán Gregor.

-"Case, Jessy y Mathew, ellos se ofrecieron a quedarse con ustedes"; decía el viejo como señalaba a las otras personas que tenía al lado.

2 hombres y una mujer, de tez blanca.

Con rifles normales como el resto.

Solo que uno de ellos tenía una ballesta con su canasta de flechas en su espalda.

-"Ok, entonces, yo ya me encargo de plantear la defensa, tu ya si quieres puedes irte, ya nos encargamos nosotros a partir de ahora"; decía el capitán mirando al viejo.

-"Bien, espero ver tu viejo rostro de nuevo amigo, cuando termine todo esto"; decía el con una sonrisa confiada como se metía de nuevo a la cabaña principal.

-"Lo hare viejo zorro"; decía el capitán en un tono igual de confiado.

-"Ahora chicos, reunión"; decía el capitán como ya todos nos reunimos en un circulo alrededor.

De los 16 que éramos contando conmigo, más los otros 3 nuevos.

-"Ahora, Phil, Saul, yo, el Doc y Zack estaremos cubriéndoles desde la cabaña principal, pero una vez que la cosa se ponga fea, quiero que seas el primero en retroceder Zack, para brindarnos fuego de cobertura cuando sea el momento de la retirada"; decía el capitán como señalaba a Zack y luego hacia donde se están retirando los civiles recolectores.

-"El resto, divídanse en 4 grupos, 2 conformado por 3 que están en primera línea en las cabañas de la entrada al campamento, y los otros 2 conformado por 4 en las últimas cabañas antes de la principal, para proporcionar fuego de cobertura para sus compañeros, ya ustedes sabrán como dividirse exactamente, porque no hay lugar seguro o mejores posiciones que otras hasta saber por donde nos vienen exactamente, si serán estos desgraciados lo bastante confiados como para atacar de frente o por los costados, pero ya todos saben, cuando vean que ya viene el grueso del ejército, será el momento de retirarse"; decía el capitán seriamente como se retiraba a la cabaña como hacía señas para que le siguieran los que menciono.

-"Suerte...", decía Phil a mi medio preocupado, como Zack también dijo suerte, pero más serio.

-"Bien, quien quiere están en la posible primera línea?"; pregunto Talya, uno de nuestros compañeros de la resistencia, es una de las pocas que vi entre los humanos con piel más oscura. (Una afroamericana)

-"Yo quiero"; dije yo sin pensarlo para nada.

-"Estás segura...si acabas de sanarte", decía sorprendida Talya.

-"Estoy bien segura"; decía yo seriamente.

-"Ok...si la loca mágica va, yo igual entonces"; decía Talya queriendo sonar confiada.

-"Yo igual entonces"; decía toda determinada Tina.

Las 2 únicas chicas que estaban en el grupo de la resistencia.

Además de mi claro está.

Talya es la ruda confiada, que me entere de parte de Phil que la conoce, que desde niña siempre fue así, y como no le caigo tan bien como muchos de los hombres y otros chicos del grupo me miran.

Y Tina es una chica que siempre desea superarse, que la conoce Zack, que me cuenta que era la que iba de segundo lugar en los torneos de tiro, y que antes le tenía envidia a Zack y celos por tener el único rifle de francotirador del grupo, pero al llegar yo me tiene envidia por mis habilidades mágicas.

Bueno, ambas la tienen por mi cuerpo, por mis cosas, y pues, por mis habilidades.

No por nada apenas me junto a hablar con otras personas del grupo, siendo yo algo antisocial la verdad y como muchas chicas más tienen envidia de mi, no eh podido hacer amigos de verdad. Phil y Zack para mi si lo son, aunque como dijo Phil, creo que somos un poquito más que amigos, no novios, algo lo que el llama "amigos con derechos", que creo recordar...que es algo que también esta en la lista de papa...

-"Ok, ya el resto divídanse, nosotras tomamos la cabaña 1"; decía Talya toda decidida como empezó a caminar hacia la cabaña 1, como Tina camino aprisa para alcanzarla y yo...yo solo me mantuve detrás de ellas, como el resto discutía como dividirse.

Como nadie tuvo ninguna objeción al respecto.

Y yo ya decidí apartar ese pensamiento sobre "Amigos con derecho" para cuando sobrevivamos a esto.

Caminamos hacia la cabaña 1 en el lado derecho del campamento, donde fue la primera en ser desalojada al parecer, como le habían quitado hasta el foco y cualquier decoración que tuviera este lugar, y lo único que quedaban eran los armazones de las camas que al parecer eran de metal y alambre.

Al menos unas 12 literas.

Tenía 2 ventanas en el lado de la puerta, que era al parecer la única entrada, como tenía 3 ventanas en los lados y otras 3 en la parte trasera de esta.

Y la madera es plana como una casa normal, no como de troncos como la cabaña principal.

-"Ok, una ventana para cada una, yo me quedo la que está en el medio"; decía Talya.

-"Y yo la de la parte trasera"; decía Tina como ambas caminaban hacia sus posiciones.

Yo no dije nada, me quedé con la que estaba más cerca a la puerta.

Ninguna se quito la mochila, porque después de todo, no nos quedaremos aquí por mucho tiempo.

Tina decidió usar una de las literas para sentarse y quedarse viendo por la ventana sin asomarse mucho.

Que claro, abrió para disparar cuando sea el momento.

Talya no se sentó, se mantuvo parada a un lado de la ventana, como también la abrio.

Yo hice lo mismo que Talya mientras revisaba el estado de mi arma.

-"Así que...Sunset...estás lista para demostrar esas dotes tuyas...y no hablo de lo que hiciste anoche"; decía Tina, en un tono serio y medio burlón.

Lo sabe?!. *Se sonroja enormemente, aunque el casco que lleva puesto hace que nadie le vea*

-"Si, estoy lista...aunque solo para emergencias, no quiero que darle a ADVENT más razones para seguir enviando tropas aquí"; decía yo toda avergonzada intentando ignorar lo que dijo e intentando hablar seriamente, lo que me sale a medias.

-"Ok...ok, esperemos que seas tan buena disparando que usando esas habilidades que dices tener eh"; decía Talya media seria aunque son más a critica eso.

-"Y sabes, si esta es nuestra última noche en la tierra, iré al grano, te acostaste con Zack y Phil no?"; pregunto Tina medio calmada ya.

-"Que...yo creía que solo lo hizo con Phil"; decía sorprendida Talya sorprendida.

-"Si, lo hizo con ambos, yo vi como esta señorita lujuriosa lo arrastro a la tienda para hacerlo", decía Tina sonando algo envidiosa y enojada a la vez.

-"Oh...yo solo escuche cuando lo estaban haciendo Phil y ella, realmente que tienes un buen oído Tina"; decía Talya.

-"Lo tengo bien agudizado, no por nada soy la de turno diurno en la vigilancia", decía ella con orgullo, "Tienes que tener un buen oído para diferenciar las pisadas de los animales que los intentos de ser sigiloso de las tropas de ADVENT"; decía ella bien orgullosa de ello.

Su conversación solo me hizo ponerme super roja de la vergüenza...

-"Pero dejando eso de lado, chica, en serio que tienes una enorme estamina para hacerlo con 2 por tanto tiempo y dejarlos adolorido a ambos y tu como si nada, acaso eres una yegua en celo o que, jeje?", pregunto Talya media burlona, para alivianar el ambiente.

Supongo que es esperable, con lo que acontecerá en unos minutos.

Aunque, si supiera que si era una yegua...

Aunque...espera, esa expresión existe como en que contexto aquí?

Se que las yeguas estando en celo son las dominantes muchas veces, en especial si han estado varios años sin aparearse.

Pero...como saben esto aquí?

…...

Aunque, también tiene razón...no estoy cansada después de esas 2 rondas largas...

Solo estoy satisfecha...

Como una yegua después de estar en celo y reproducirse con éxito...

Mmm...y eso es lo que me perturba.

-"Hey, chica loca, que pasó, te trabaste con mi pregunta o que?", preguntaba Talya como chasqueaba los dedos para que reaccionara.

-"No...bueno, un poquito, solo me hizo pensar, es todo", decía yo toda apenada.

-"Bueno, un consejo, para la proxima que quieran hacerlo, más facil es andar en turnos dobles explorando, así de sencillo y para más privacidad", decía Talya.

-"Si, no todo el campamento necesita enterarse de que aun cuando te tapas la boca aun tu gemido es muy fuerte"; decía Tina media gruñona.

*ahora su rostro es tan rojo como las partes rojas de su cabello*

-"Gracias por el consejo...supongo"; decía yo toda apenada.

-"No te preocupes chica loca, supongo que hay que un polvo cada cierto tiempo te ayuda a pasar el tiempo, y más si es en tu caso, estando sin hacer nada por semanas"; decía Talya un poquito comprensiva.

Tina no dijo nada.

-"Pero por favor, deja de andar desnuda por allí...Steve dijo tu nombre mientras lo hacíamos, aún por error y eso si me encabrona mucho", decía Talya, "Me gusta que mi novio no diga los nombres de otras chicas mientras lo hacemos", decía ella algo irritada al recordarlo.

Eso explica porque me odiaba un poco cuando hable con ella, cuando parecía que todos le parecían tan simpatica.

-"Y más si tiene tetas bien grandes de actriz porno"; decía Tina algo envidiosa como solo miraba fuera de la ventana, porque aunque no es plana, no son grandes tampoco sus pechos.

-"Que por cierto...realmente son naturales?", pregunto Talya un poco más calmada de nuevo y curiosa.

-"Si, lo son"; decía yo muy extrañada de donde iba la conversación.

-"Mmm...bueno, esperaba que no, porque le aposte a mi chico que tu tenías unos implantes, y el que eran naturales, y ahora le debo un buen revolcón a mi chico cuando sobrevivimos a esto"; decía Talya toda tranquila.

*tose Tina*

-"Oh si...y compartir mi chico contigo...", decía Talya a Tina.

-"Y porque?"; pregunto yo confundida.

-"Porque esta chica fría como el hielo aleja a todos los chicos, que esperabas"; dijo Talya señalando a Tina.

-"No me agradan, hablan de más"; decía Tina toda gruñona.

-"Pues así chica, se consigue un novio después de todo, dahhh"; decía Talya con un poco de sarcasmo.

Tina no dijo nada como solo siguió viendo por la ventana.

-"Oye...Talya, en serio ese incidente con tu novio te hizo odiarme al principio?"; pregunto yo por curiosidad.

-"Si, y más porque el resto solo hablaban de ti, del cuerpazo que tenías, y todo eso, incluso mi novio y eso ya hartaba, y como en vez de alejarte un poco para cuando té bañabas en el riachuelo, te bañabas a pocos metros del campamento, como para que todos te miraran, y ni siquiera llevabas ropa para cambiarte en el lugar, te ibas desnuda a bañar y te regresabas desnuda, o sea, quien hace eso", decía Talya de nuevo algo molesta.

-"Una puta"; decía Tina toda fría.

Ok, esa palabra era innecesariamente hiriente.

Pero...por desgracia, no tan lejos de la verdad ahora que lo pienso. *pensó ella como se deprimía un poco*

-"Tina"; decía Talya media molesta reprimiendo a Tina.

-"Que, es lo que ibas a decir o no?"; pregunto Tina toda confundida, sin darse cuenta de lo que dijo fue hiriente la verdad.

-"Eso no es...", iba a hablar Talya, cuando Tina.

-"Shhhhh"; dijo eso como levanto un dedo y levanto su rifle, "Ya es hora", decía en voz baja como se paraba y también se ponía de lado.

Yo mire ahora por la ventana ahora un poco nerviosa, como vi que el bosque con arbustos frondosos puestos a propósito alrededor del campamento a solo unos 15 metros de las cabañas, se movían en esta noche sin viento.

Como tampoco se ve a nadie viniendo por el camino principal.

Lo que era de esperarse, no iban a ser lo suficientemente confiados como para ir por el medio.

Y en efecto si, como varias unidades de ADVENT empezaron a salir de entre los arbustos al frente de nuestra posición y por la parte trasera de la cabaña.

Contaba a al menos 8 soldados de ADVENT de nuestro lado.

Que sin esperar a que salieran más y tener más objetivos disparándonos de vuelta.

Empezó la balacera.

Yo le di a uno en el pecho como los restantes de nuestro lado empezaron a responder el fuego.

Fallando sus tiros al ser ellos los que estaban bajo fuego como intentaban buscar donde cubrirse.

Pero no sin antes ser abatidos con tiros en el pecho por mis compañeras y yo...le di en el torso, pero muy cerca del brazo, dejándolo solo herido al que le dispare, pero no sin antes rematarle como sus otros 2 compañeros restantes ya detrás de los arboles y arbustos empezaron a dispararnos, pero como estaban detrás de los arbustos los tiros se perdieron.

Pero cuando nos preparábamos las 3 para abrir fuego en respuesta, otros 5 soldados de Advent abriendo fuego hacia nosotras salían de entre los arbustos.

Los tiros fallidos que daban en la pared madera, le hacían explotar cuando les impactaban dejando así un agujero lo suficientemente grande para que uno pueda saltar por él y escapar.

Pero no nos quedaríamos allí esperando a que ya no hubiera pared.

-"Retroceder!", grito Talya como ella y Tina retrocedían, yo me quede unos segundos más haciendo fuego de supresión en contra de los 5 que se acercaban disparando, logre matar a 2 antes de que abrieran fuego exclusivamente contra mí haciendo que yo me tirara al suelo para evitar los tiros, como estos destrozaban la pared y la ventana donde estaba en el proceso.

Yo me puse de espaldas y me empecé a empujar con los pies hacia la otra pared como la lluvia de disparos destrozaban la pared y terminaban de hacer colapsar una pequeña parte de ese techo en ese lado, que cuando cayo y causo una pequeña nube de polvo y astillas, yo usando la fuerza y dureza de la armadura, hice un agujero en la pared a la altura del suelo y me escabullí por allí como se escuchaba los disparos llenar el campamento.

Un soldado de Advent lo vi asomarse por el pasillo de 3 metros que separa las cabañas cuando apenas asome mi cabeza afuera como la mochila de mi espalda no me dejaba arrastrarme tan rápido como quisiera, estaba a punto de dispararme como de la ventana de la casa continua al que me retiraba, alguien disparaba y mataba a ese soldado de un par de disparos en la cabeza.

-"Entra maldita sea!"; gritaba Talya como me hacia una seña desde la ventana de la casa contigua como el tiroteo continuaba, como ahora los disparos ahora entre la casa en donde estábamos antes con las tropas de ADVENT ahora ocupándola y la casa contigua donde están las chicas.

Yo me arrastre en el suelo como sabía que era un suicidio levantarme en medio de todo eso.

Aun de espaldas, con el rifle apuntando hacia el frente, yo me arrastre hasta el camino central como parecía que el enemigo no venía de allí.

Aunque yo más preocupada por cualquier enemigo que saliera desde detrás de la cabaña, y mis temores estaban justificados como había otro que intentaba cruzar sin que nadie le viera a la casa de las chicas para flanquearlas, pero se equivocaron.

Yo estaba allí y le dispare y esta vez si le desgarre todo el pecho.

Pero entonces sentía unas vibraciones curiosas cuando asome mi cabeza por el camino principal, que parece estar sin ningún enemigo, aunque veía que también al otro lado habían perdido la primera cabaña y estaban como nosotros.

Pero no solo eso, vi como un camión de ADVENT por el diseño de la cabina, pero mucho más pequeño que un camión al ver su parte trasera que no era un contenedor de ningún tipo, parecía estar unido al vehículo, y estaba viniendo por la carretera y dirigiéndose hacia el campamento por el camino de tierra en la entrada del campamento, vi disparos rebotar sobre el parabrisas, las balas de los humanos no pueden penetrarlas, así que como hizo Jerry la otra vez, voy a disparar mis balas perforadoras al...

 **Boom!**

Antes de que pudiera disparar, oigo un pequeño silbido y luego la cabina del camión explota, cuando estaba cruzando justo entre las primeras cabañas, debilitando las paredes delanteras de estas, y sin sus paredes en los costados, sus techos colapsan enterrando a cualquier unidad de ADVENT adentro de esas casas.

Aunque si, también rompió todas las ventanas de todas las cabañas, y yo estaba estúpidamente cerca, y sentí como me llovía toda la metralla sobre el casco.

El mini camión (del tamaño de los camiones de la SWAT) lo detuvo un poco la explosión. Ahora siendo solo fierros humeantes en medio de la carretera, ahora entre las cabañas que les continúan a las primeras.

Lo que me hizo pensar que...unos fierros humeantes deben ser mejor protección que simple madera, así que me pare al estar ahora la costa más o menos clara y me puse en la parte delantera del camión que esta mirando hacia la cabaña principal.

Como algo sale de la parte trasera, al menos 2 soldados de ADVENT, envueltos en llamas que solo son rematados por disparos que zumban por mis costados, viniendo desde detrás mío, como el vehiculo solo se queda prendido en llamas.

Al voltear a ver quien fue, además de ver a Zack y a los demás de la cabaña principal disparando, veo al capitán Gregor desde una ventana abierta con un palo bien largo, como lo veo cargar algo en ese palo largo ( **Un RPG).** Debe ser un arma humana dejada por los del campamento, porque yo se que el capitán no tenía un arma así antes.

Entonces siento el peligro muy cerca, como unos disparos me pasan rozando, como me agacho y me cubro cerca del camión siniestrado que gracias a la armadura me protege del calor en general, aunque si siento el calor en la parte expuesta delantera de mi pecho, pero al estar siendo refrescada por el resto de mi armadura esa zona no será ningún problema, ahora mientras veo de reojo como aun entre los arbustos y arboles salen más soldados de ADVENT, y estos están saltando sobre los cuerpos de sus compañeros caídos aún avanzando.

Y yo disparando a los que veo salir de entre los arboles e intentando flanquear a las segundas par de casas.

Logró herir a uno que iba por la izquierda, matar a uno por la derecha, matar a otro que venía de frente y herir de gravedad a otro que también venía de frente, como solo fue rematado por un disparo desde detrás de mí.

Eso hizo que los de ADVENT ahora empezaran a intentar flanquearnos desde los costados, como venir de frente los dejaba muy expuestos.

Y yo ayudaba, disparaba desde mi ventajosa posición y minimo, lograba herir a los que alcanzaba, por desgracia, solo mate a uno de los 5 al que dispare desde que empezaron con esa estrategia los de ADVENT.

Pero aun así eso hizo que todos tuvieran que replegarse como los refuerzos de ADVENT no dejaran de llegar, y las cabañas siendo totalmente destrozadas sus paredes, y los hiciera hasta salir de las cabañas pequeñas a todos, dejándonos a todos en medio, todo expuestos

Yo para este punto, había agotado un cargador completo.

Y solo me quedaban 2...

Fue para este punto en que nos tenían en medio del camino.

Cuando escuche lo que temía, los motores de las naves de ADVENT aproximándose, y de echo si, lo hacían desde la carretera que llegaba al campamento.

Eran al menos 3.

Los veía volar a baja altura.

Como entonces escuche otra vez ese silbido entre la balacera.

Como ahora vi un proyectil dirigirse con rapidez hacia una de las naves de ADVENT, que no la esquivo como le dio de lleno de frente haciéndola explotar, pero la otra si estaba a punto de alcanzarnos.

Fue el momento en que era hora de retroceder, mientras yo disparaba hacia una de las naves que se posiciono encima de nosotros en el camino.

Haciéndole agujeros en el fuselaje por debajo, que se nota que pasaron como 2 unidades de ADVENT cayeron muertas, como otro salto, solo para ser abatido en el aire por alguien desde la cabaña.

No decidí saber quien fue exactamente, como los de la otra nave bajaron, pero solo para ser recibidos por varios disparos desde la cabaña principal antes de que pudieran realmente hacer algo, y así acabar muertos.

Pero esa era su distracción como se veía otros 2 mini camiones de ADVENT llegar desde la carretera y poder desplegar todas sus tropas, como las 2 aereonaves se retiraron.

Mientras nosotros ingresábamos a la cabaña, el capitán les recibió con otro disparo de esa arma alargada.

Volando en pedazos a al menos 4, y dejar atontados y heridos al resto.

Como ahora nos tenían ahora los de ADVENT en un solo lugar, como de entre los restos de las cabañas llegaban más soldados de ADVENT, y el tiroteo no paraba.

Aunque ahora nosotros podíamos hacer un fuego más concentrado como había pocas ventanas desde donde apuntar hacia afuera.

-"Mierda...esto se descontrolo demasiado rápido"; decía el capitán como cargo otra vez esa extraña arma, aunque lo puso a un lado, esperando el momento correcto, como veía que solo le quedaban 3 de esos proyectiles que parecían ajustarse en uno de los extremos del arma, como se ponía a disparar con su fusil.

Que ni me moleste en preguntar como se llamaba, simplemente no era el momento.

-"Si, ya perdí la cuenta de cuantos he matado hasta ahora"; decía Phil en un tono de broma muy nervioso.

Pero obviamente nadie río al respecto como más y más refuerzos seguían llegando, tanto como a pie por el bosque, por vehículos de tierra por la carretera y por aire gracias a sus naves voladoras.

Pero a pesar de todo...todos parecían estar aquí.

Solo que...algunos no parecen haber llegado ilesos.

-"Steve!", escuche gritar a Talya como la vi ponerse al lado del tal Steve, que esta sentado y recostado en la pared, y el es un hombre de tez bronceada, de pelo corto de color negro, y se ve que le volaron el brazo izquierdo del codo para abajo..

Aunque no pierde mucha sangre como tiene un torniquete en su brazo que evita que sangre a mares.

-"No te preocupes nena...no estoy muerto aun"; decía el tal Steve en un tono todo confiado para no preocuparla, a pesar de que se notaba en su expresión, completamente adolorido.

-"Puedes usar un arma Steve?", pregunto el capitán como siguió el tiroteo, yo disparando por una ventana frontal de la cabaña como apoyo, por desgracia, más enfocada viendo que pasaba aquí adentro, y por eso, fallaba muchos tiros.

-"Si...aun con la otra..."; decía el sonando muy seguro como sostenía una de esas armas pequeñas que llaman pistolas con su mano buena.

-"Ok, entonces sabes lo que significa...", decía el capitán todo serio, como tomo su arma especial, se la puso sobre su hombro para equilibrarla y mantenerla estable y disparo hacia afuera, causando una nube de humo blanco detrás de el, que por cierto, no había nadie por seguridad, como veo que esta todo chamuscado la madera detrás de él.

Al parecer lo que sea que dispara, crea una nube de humo muy caliente que sale por el otro extremo que parece un embudo.

 **Boom**

y lo que le dio, fue a una nave de ADVENT, que solo la derribo como al parecer le dio en una parte más dura, y esta solo cayó sobre los restos ya humeantes de las cabañas 3 y 4, llevándose a varios soldados de ADVENT que estaban encima de ellos intentando pasarlos.

-"Nooo..."; imploraba Talya.

Espera...no me digas que...

-"Sabes que es la regla nena...los heridos...son los que se quedan atrás con los voluntarios"; decía Steve con gran pesar.

-"Aaaggg...!", gritaba uno de los nuestros como le habían también volado el hombro, regando de sangre el lugar.

-"Mierda, a este paso todos quedaremos heridos y nos tendremos que quedar, ya saben quienes deben salir si o sí"; decía muy seriamente Gregor.

Como Phil y el doc, que es el apodo que le dieron al doctor del grupo, se miraron entre sí.

Pero esta es la cosa, no veía a Zack por ningún lado.

Mm...

Ya debe estar cubriéndonos desde atrás.

Ambos sin discutir se pararon y fueron corriendo hacia la parte trasera.

-"Sunset...debes irte"; decía todo serio el capitán.

-"No, yo seré la última en irme de aquí, no una de las primeras en irme"; decía yo seriamente y toda determinada a quedarme.

-"Chica...tu eres un símbolo en estos momentos para la resistencia en este país, no necesitamos perderte tan pronto"; decía seriamente el capitán Gregor como aun seguía la balacera, aun los de ADVENT apenas pudiendo responder, y la madera gruesa de la cabaña principal, al menos resistió un disparo de ADVENT, ya otro en el mismo sitio la destruiría.

-"Pero quiero quedarme a ayudar"; decía yo como me acercaba al capitán aun agachada pero más cerca de él que estaba por la ventana derecha a la puerta principal de la cabaña, aunque al hacer esto creo que estaba exponiéndome como estaba sobresaliendo un poco mi cabeza por la ventana, pero es que quería dejarle bien en claro mi decisión, "Y nada de lo que digan podrá..."

 ***clang***

(Un disparo le da de lleno en la cabeza, pero el casco es tan resistente que solo se agrieta...como un huevo, pero el impacto fue como un golpe potente en la cabeza, casi como si alguien le hubiera dado con una masa directamente en la cabeza, y la tumba al suelo)

-"Mierda"; decía Gregor como me quitaba el casco y lo dejaba tirado en el suelo, que apenas este toco el suelo, se partío, dandome cuenta así la gravedad de lo que me paso mientras sentía como me revisaba el pulso, "Ufff...sigue viva", decía aliviado Gregor.

Estaba al borde de la inconsciencia, pero no podía hablar, solo sentía como se me cerraba los parpados...aunque si podía sentir algo además de dolor...

Frustración...

Al abrir los ojos...vi como me estaba arrastrando...no podía moverme, estaba aun cruzando entre la inconsciencia y la consciencia...pero podía ver como me cargaban entre 2.

Era Tina que me cargaba por los pies y por ver la piel oscura de un par de brazos que me sujetaba por mis hombros, creo que era Talya.

Además de las copas de los arboles que rodeaban donde sea por donde iban, y la tenue luz del sol del nuevo día.

Entonces escuche una explosión muy fuerte viniendo a lo lejos.

-"Maldita sea capitán..."; decía Tina como decía en voz baja como rechinaba los dientes toda frustrada.

-"Steve...", escuche sollozar a Talya como otra vez cerraba los ojos cayendo de nuevo en la inconsciencia...

Al abrirlos de nuevo...fui recibida por una luz.

La luz de una pequeña linterna que iba directo a mi ojo.

-"Estará bien doc?"; pregunto una voz familiar...la de Zack, como no podía verlo, solo escucharlo, como solo tenía un ojo abierto y era deslumbrada por la linterna

Al quitarse la linterna, sentí como se cerraba mi ojo pero antes de que mi cuerpo se relajara y pasará a la inconsciencia de nuevo...

-"Tiene un traumatismo cerebral grave, no responde mucho a la luz, tiene un gran moretón en su frente derecha y tiene su ojo derecho inyectado en sangre...me temo que si no le operamos...", decía el doc todo serio y preocupado.

-"Claro que si esta grave, recibió un disparo de lleno en la cabeza y tuvo más bien suerte de que el casco aguantara el tiro y que no le haya penetrado y explotado la cabeza como un globo", decía Tina algo fría.

-"Pero no tenemos los recursos para operarla...", decía el doc con pesar...

Como fue lo único que escuché como solo recibí silencio de nuevo...

Hasta que empezó a sonar algo que no creí escuchar en un bosque.

y...pude por fin yo hacer algo...como abrir mis parpados.

Y al abrirlos...me sorprendí de verdad, estaba en una habitación blanca y gris a la vez, sobre una cama limpia como me tapaba unas sabanas y monitores cardiacos y otros artilugios que no conozco de nada al costado mío y conectados a mí, toda la habitación para mí, con una ventana a mi costado

Pero lo más sorprendente de todo.

Es que por la ventana veía grandes edificios y luces por fuera como también parece ser de noche.

Pero para mi sorpresa...

No estoy atada ni nada.

Y la puerta aunque metálica, parece como si pudiera caminar y salir por ella cuando quiera.

Pero me sentía algo hinchada, y cansada, me veía las manos, dándome cuenta de que seguía siendo humana.

Es que por un momento, pensé que talvez todo esta experiencia fue un mal sueño, pero la sed que siento, y la pesadez de mi cuerpo la siento muy real.

Mis piernas las sentía muy débiles como si no las hubiera usado en un largo tiempo.

Y tampoco veo mis cosas por ninguna parte

Como veo que al otro lado de mi cama, hay una mesita de noche blanca y de plástico al parecer.

Y encima de ella hay una nota de papel que esta como portavasos para un vaso de vidrio con agua al parecer, pero ese papel, se nota tan viejo y rasgado que no concuerda con las paredes grises bien pulcras y limpias que no concuerda para nada con todo lo nuevo de la habitación, asi que con mi mano buena me tomo el contenido del vaso, que si resulto ser agua.

Y agarro el papel que tiene al parecer algo escrito, a pesar de que esta bien marcado por las tantas veces que pusieron este vaso encima de el.

" _Solo confía en él Dr. Teaser, y nadie más"_ , escrita de forma apresurada, en este papel bien desgastado.

…...

-"Ok...pero que mierda ha pasado exactamente..."; decía yo en voz alta con la voz rasposa a pesar de que eh tomado agua, toda confundida por como rayos llegue a donde sea que estoy.

Y a la mierda no decir groserías, ya para este punto, lo que me acaba de pasar amerita que maldiga como un marinero.

Aunque joder...no puede ser que haya algo positivo de todo esto, pero la hay...y es que por lo menos no estoy poniendo en peligro a la resistencia conmigo cerca, y estoy sola como quería...

Que mierda cuando estas metas se cumplan pese a que las pago con heridas y traumas psicologicas. *pensó toda frustrada y enojada con la vida*

.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Ufff, se que este capitulo ya esta algo tarde, no habrá relleno.**

 **Pero por lo menos no es cortito ejeje.**

 **Y espero que lo hayan disfrutado.**

 **Sunset aguanto el asalto al campamento como pudo y lo hizo bien.**

 **Y aunque parece que salió de ese lío, ahora aunque suene imposible...las cosas se han complicado para nuestra Sunset.**

 **Estuvo cerca de morir, y ahora quien sabe donde está ella y sus cosas y cuanto tiempo paso inconsciente. (yO LO SE OBVIAMENTE)**

 **Pero esta es la cosa...**

 **Averiguara como llego allí y que diablos ella va a hacer a continuación?.**

 **Y claro está, quien diablos es el Dr. Teaser y porque solo hay que confiar en él.**

 **Así que nos vemos para el proximo capitulo amigos lectores, jeje.**


	49. Chapter 49

_**Capitulo 49: Es seguro o no?.**_

 **Soldado de Apoyo Sunset Shimmer.**

 **Ubicación: Desconocida.**

 **Fecha: Desconocida.**

 **Hora: Desconocida.**

Ok...estoy en un lugar desconocido y al parecer alejado de la resistencia, porque el maldito destino me lo concedió, que con el equipo que tengo al lado y conectado a mi brazo izquierdo, es que parece que estoy en un hospital.

Pero...porque...apenas recuerdo los últimos minutos en la cabaña, solo recuerdo que acaba de llegar a la cabaña principal porque ya nos estaban empezando a abrumar y luego...nada, no recuerdo nada más...*se pregunta ella como se tocaba la cabeza con la mano derecha*

No...

No me digas que...*se palpa la cabeza con su mano derecha por buen rato*

Solo...siento vendajes...y...nada de pelo. *pensó sorprendida como agarra el vaso de vidrio que tenía a la mano para ver su reflejo*

Al verme reflejada en el vaso, veo mi cabeza completamente vendada de la altura de mis cejas para arriba, y como no siento más que entumecida la cabeza...

Creo que me tuvieron que cortar todo el cabello...*pensó ella como suspiraba con tristeza*

Mmm...puede que descuidara mi cabello y no lo cuidara tanto como otras yeguas, pero, era bonito.

Solo espero que crezca rápido, aunque, estar calva es el menor de mis problemas, lo que debo saber ahora, es donde estoy, así que primero debo desconectarme de los monitores. *pensó ella como usaba su otro brazo para quitarse las intravenosas y los adhesivos de los equipos que medían sus signos vitales*

Al estar completamente libre, me siento y me quito las sabanas que me cubrían, y noto que llevo unas de esas ropas de paciente de hospital de color celeste, sin mangas, y por la corriente de aire que siento en mi espalda, creo que también tiene toda una franja que no cubre la espalda.

Y creo que mis pechos incluso son una talla más grande...

Lo que me resulta curioso, pero eso no importa ahora.

Aunque...ahora que veo mejor mis brazos. *piensa ella como se toquetea ambos brazos*

Veo que mis brazos algo fofos.

Pero...eso significaría que estuve más de 1 mes o incluso más sin hacer ejercicios.

…...

En serio.

Cuanto tiempo estuve dormida?

 ***Shiium***

La puerta de metal se abre haciendo un ruido extraño, al parecer sin que nadie le toque en si, y se desliza al interior del muro.

Como veo a alguien entrar.

Es una mujer de tez blanca, de mediana edad, con una camisa rosa y pantalones rosa, y se ve que esta llevando un carrito.

Debe ser una enfermera...talvéz...

Entonces ella me ve muy sorprendida de verme despierta.

-"Eh...hola...me pueden decir donde estoy, si no es lo es mucha molestia?"; pregunto con cortesía, esperando que me responda con la misma cortesía, puede que la nota que leí dice que no confíe en nadie, pero eso no significa que no pueda obtener algo de información de alguien.

Pero ella solo suspiro asombrada y con una mirada de sorpresa total, y solo dejo la carretilla allí adentro de este cuarto, y se fue corriendo sin decir nada, la puerta cerrándose automáticamente detrás de ella cuando se fue.

Ok...

Eso no puede ser bueno. *piensa ella algo preocupada como intenta mover las piernas*

Las piernas las siento tan pesadas como un saco de ladrillos y apenas puedo moverlas por mi cuenta, así que tuve que usar mis propias manos para poner mis piernas fuera de la cama, moví mis dedos para verificar que no era porque recibí una herida en mi medula espinal que me dejara invalida.

Y cuando moví los dedos de mis pies con tranquilidad, me di cuenta que solo estaban muy dormidos mis piernas.

Oh, y acabo de notar que estas ropas de paciente son increíblemente cortas, como solo la ciento llegar cerca de mi trasero.

Que por cierto, esta super entumecido.

Todo mi cuerpo lo está, para que lo niego.

Pero antes de que pudiera si quiera intentar bajarme de la cama.

La puerta se abrió.

Dejando entrar a la mujer de antes, y ahora, a alguien que si podría clasificar como doctor.

Por la bata de laboratorio y la ropa bien cuidada y limpia, a la vez que el era de piel muy blanca, casi palida, y era pelirrojo de pelo corto y bien cortado.

Realmente, no vi a otro humano igual antes.

-"Por dios...no mentía enfermera...", decía el doctor en un acento curioso **(Irlandés), y** por la expresión de sorpresa que tenía al verme, creo que se sorprendía de verme, como se quedaba quieto por la puerta sin moverse.

-"Por casualidad usted no es el Dr. Teaser verdad?"; pregunto yo para evitar cualquier silencio incómodo.

…...

-"No, el trabaja en emergencias del hospital de donde viene usted, yo soy el Dr. Flecher, el neurocirujano jefe del hospital principal de Nueva Nueva York, el mejor que hay en toda la costa este, y que esta monitoreando su caso señorita Sally"; decía el aun muy sorprendido.

Pero espera...

Sally? *penso algo alarmada*

En donde diablos estoy como para que me hayan dado un nombre falso?! *pensó alarmada*

-"Puedo entenderlo por tener estos vendajes en mi cabeza sabe"; decía yo como le remarcaba lo obvio con mi voz algo sarcástica al señalarme la cabeza, "Pero...porque me siguen viendo sorprendidos?"; pregunto yo muy confundida.

-"Porque señorita...usted sufrió una hemorragia cerebral muy grave, con fractura leve de cráneo y...debo decir, que usted estaba técnicamente muerta cuando nos la derivaron con nosotros, apenas pudimos salvarle la vida y creíamos que nunca se iba a despertar de su coma"; decía él con la mayor seriedad que podía.

-"Durante cuanto tiempo estuve en coma...?!"; pregunto yo sorprendida y muy alarmada.

-"Unos...11 meses", decía el todo serio.

Yo me quede petrificada...

Estuve 11 meses en coma?! *penso ella como estaba a punto de tener un colapso nervioso*

-"Estuve realmente tan mal?"; pregunto yo toda sorprendida y sin poder creerlo.

-"Si, porque decir que estuvo técnicamente muerta es exagerar un poco, pero la verdad, es que usted tuvo una hemorragia cerebral severa...y aguanto viva 8 horas hasta recibir verdadera ayuda, su corazón apenas latía y su actividad cerebral, increíblemente aun parecía intentar mantenerse activa, y eso, eso es de sorprenderse la verdad, usted es técnicamente un milagro médico andante"; decía el como sonreía ante lo que me decía, "Así que, una vez estuvo estable, fuiste derivada aquí, a Manhattan, al hospital más avanzado de toda la costa este para monitorear tan milagroso caso"; decía el todo animado.

-"Aunque, la verdad, es que lamentamos que para saber que eras un milagro, hayas tenido que sufrir tan horrible accidente"; decía la enfermera muy apenada, sintiendo pena por mí.

Espero que una mentira muy elaborada que explique lo que sufrí.

Pero, el echo de saber que estoy posiblemente muy profundo en territorio de ADVENT, me perturba mucho la verdad.

-"Y...esas pruebas en que consistieron?"; pregunto yo por curiosidad y muy nerviosa por saber la respuesta.

Porque, si no desperté con mi cuerpo amarrado o en control de los alienígenas, es que no han encontrado que soy alienígena.

-"En analizar muestras pequeñas de tus células cerebrales para saber cómo resistieron tanto vivas después de todo"; decía el algo desanimado, "Aunque, por desgracia no han podido averiguar que te hace tan especial...aunque, las resonancias que te hicimos en la cabeza, no mostraban mucho más que interferencias, lo que resulta muy extraño"; decía el algo más pensativo.

Pues claro, el cerebro de un unicornio es el más complejo de todos, porque el cuerno es solo una forma de expresar y dejar salir nuestro control de la magia, de nuestro cerebro viene el como usarla y como expresarla.

-"Pero espere, si ha pasado 11 meses desde que me operaron...porque sigo calva?"; pregunto yo sorprendida.

Lo que el doctor hizo que pusiera una cara más preocupada.

-"Hace 3 meses se empezó a instaurar la nueva ley de ADVENT, donde todos los ciudadanos debían usar un chip que nos permitirá conectarnos más fácilmente a los aparatos de forma remota con solo pensarlo, para así dejar obsoletos nuestras ya anticuadas tecnologías, un chip directamente en el cerebro, nada muy invasivo, así que por solo cumplir la ley, de que todo ciudadano debe ponerselo, te lo tuvimos que poner, pero la cosa es que, cuando se te inserto el chip en tu cerebro, este hizo corto y tuvimos que hacerte una cirugía de emergencia para retirarlo sin dañar el cerebro", decía el con pesar.

…...

La magia dentro de mi cabeza debió haberle causado el corto.

-"Y bueno, creemos que fue un chip dañado, y se intentará hacer otro intento, pero hasta dentro de 1 año, después de todo, tu cabeza ya sufrió bastante castigo"; decía el doctor más comprensivo.

-"Si...demasiado"; decía yo toda estresada, al contener toda la ansiedad que me tenía saber estar de verdad en territorio de ADVENT y haber estado así por tanto tiempo.

-"Oh, y enfermera, traiga ya sabe que, creo que la señorita Sally le gustaría tener mejores noticias ahora mismo"; decía el doctor aun sonando todo amable, viendo como estoy.

-"Oh, en seguida doctor"; decía la enfermera como asintió y se fue.

-"Que cosa?"; pregunto yo aun muy estresada.

No será mis cosas verdad?

Eso si que sería una buena y agradable sorpresa.

-"Bueno, la cosa es que...la nueva regla del chip estaba vigente en realidad desde hace 4 meses"; decía el mantenidose muy sereno al respecto.

-"Y eso que significa?"; pregunto yo ahora más nerviosa de nuevo como no me gusta donde va esto.

Quería escapar, pero 11 meses de no usar mis piernas y aun con mi cabeza entumecida hace que escapar sea inutil.

-"Que tuvimos que retrasar la colocación del chip porque usted estaba en el último trimestre de su embarazo, y no queríamos hacerle una inserción en el cerebro en una etapa tan critica, y tuvimos que esperar unas semanas después del parto para poder hacerlo", decía el explicandolo muy seriamente.

…...

Embarazo... *pensaba ella como miraba a la nada y en la completa y absoluta negación*

…...

…...

-"Eh...creo que por su reacción, creo que es una sorpresa para usted"; decía algo nervioso el doctor como se dio cuenta de lo que dijo.

-"Y es una niña"; decía la enfermera toda animada como entraba a la habitación mientras tenía cargaba algo entre sus brazos.

…...

…...

…...

-"No lo sabía..."; decía todo nervioso el doctor a la enfermera.

-"Ohh...", es lo único que escuche de la enfermera.

Como mi mente y yo concordamos...

Esto era demasiado para manejar...

Como me desmaye.

(Cayendo hacia atrás sobre la cama)

(-"Eso explica porque estaba huyendo en una moto en medio de la nada cuando tuvo el accidente...", decía el doctor todo pensativo al ver el desmayo de Sunset)

(-"Es joven...se nota que no manejo bien la noticia", decía la enfermera toda comprensiva)

(-"Como tampoco manejo esa moto..."; decía el doctor.)

-..-….-.-…-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Un rato después...**

-"Mmmm...que, que pasó...?"; me preguntaba yo al sentarme de nuevo...en una camilla de un hospital.

…..

Ohh...si, ya recuerdo. *pensaba ella nada animada al notar que seguía en esa habitación*

-"Bueno, solo fue un desmayo...y no un despertar momentáneo para seguir en coma"; decía el doctor todo aliviado que estaba en una silla de metal sentado al lado de la puerta, que no estaba allí antes, creo que se la trajo mientras estaba inconsciente, además, se le veía sosteniendo una tablilla extraña, era rara, era un marco de color negro y todo el centro era como transparente y con letras e imágenes brillando allí.

Casi como un holograma echo por un unicornio.

 **(Una tablet holografica)**

-"Supongo...que el coma, y que estuve embarazada es real no?", pregunto yo con un poquito de esperanza de que no fuera cierto.

No se, esperaba que eso hubiera sido solo un mal sueño.

-"Si fue real señorita Sally, 11 meses en coma, y una preciosa niña nacida de parto natural, sin ninguna complicación durante ella"; decía el doctor como leía esa tablilla brillante.

Bueno...al menos no tuve que sufrir el parto...

Por lo que cuenta y vi de mi madrastra, no es nada bonito.

-"Ya sientes que puedes verla?"; pregunto el doctor todo sereno.

…...

Para nada...

Pero...

-"Si se refiere a que me desmayare de nuevo al verla...bueno, creo que no"; decía yo sin ninguna emoción.

Porque estaba totalmente en negación aún.

No quería creerlo.

Pero...*se ve su cuerpo y empieza a tocarse el estómago*

Estoy un poquito gorda, y mis pechos si que están muchos más grandes y sensibles.

Algo que se que toda hembra tiene después del parto.

Y da sentido de porque estoy tan débil.

-"Bueno...ya mandé un mensaje a recepción, te la traerá una de las enfermeras en breve"; decía el como toco algunas cosas en esa tablilla brillante.

-"Pero...como así...?", pregunte yo con curiosidad sobre esa tablilla brillante, y sinceramente, con ganas de hablar de otra cosa que no fuera sobre mi situación actual.

Cualquier cosa para distraerme ayuda.

-"Es una tablet holográfica de última generación", decía el como se levantó para enseñármela más de cerca, "Pero con programas propios para uso médico, y nos ayuda a hacer un seguimiento de los progresos de los pacientes a distancia o solicitar auxilio inmediato en caso de que el paciente este sufriendo una descompensación y necesite apoyo para estabilizarlo"; decía el como me mostraba esa "tablet".

Y el marco era de plástico, y el centro holográfico se presentaba mi hoja médica con todos mis datos, y una foto mía en una esquina, que era una foto mía con mi frente y mi ojo izquierdo todo morado un poco hinchado y con sangre brotando de mi nariz y orejas, pero por lo demás, aun conservaba mi cabello intacto

No era una foto que me gustaría tener la verdad.

-"Si...la foto que tenemos es del accidente, pero es que es la única que pudimos hacerle que sea antes de las operaciones para tener una de usted como base como usted ni estaba registrada en la base de datos de ADVENT aún, y no podíamos tomarle fotos sin su consentimiento cuando estaba en coma, ya cuando se recupere al 100% podremos hacer una más favorable para usted"; decía el doctor todo amable.

Pero por lo demás, es increíble lo que algo tan pequeño puede tener y hacer.

-"Increíble", es lo único que pude decir toda maravillada al tocar este aparato y tocar el holograma, que se siente real, pese a que parece que no hay nada tangible que tocar.

Oh, y dice también la hora y la fecha...al parecer son las 3:32 pm, del 29 de julio del 2020.

…..

Eso significa que paso realmente 1 año desde que eh estado en la tierra.

Que pena que 11 de ellos eh estado en coma.

-"Aquí traigo a la pequeña...se acaba de levantar, y esta toda inquieta porque ya es hora de su comida"; decía la enfermera de antes toda amable entrando al cuarto y que traía en sus brazos en vuelto en una sabana de color rosa...a mi hija.

Yo tragué nerviosa la poca saliva que tenía en la boca.

-"Aquí está...no es una lindura"; decía la enfermera sonando muy amable como me la dio para que este en mis brazos.

Y ya lo sostuve...

Era pequeña...

Claro.

Bueno, era una bebe, los bebes son pequeños.

Pero...era como las imágenes de bebes que vi de los libros de medicina de la Dra. Chan.

Así que supongo que está bien, además aun no tenía pelo, solo algunos mechones, pero se veía el color amarillo, y algunos pelos de color negro, creo que ella también tendría como yo, 2 colores en su cabello.

Aunque, ese color negro puede ser del padre, aunque esta es la cosa, Zack y Phil tienen el mismo color de pelo, lo que me hace imposible saber de quien es con solo verla...

Pero entonces vi sus ojos...

Tenía mi mismo color de ojos de tamaños normales que tiene un humano que siento que me mira hasta el alma...

En ese instante supe una cosa...

Esto es real...

Muy real.

Además, como que me sonrío al verme.

-"Ehhh, parece que ya sabe quien es su mami"; decía toda cariñosa la enfermera.

Yo solo sonreí.

Y me hizo por un momento...

Solo por un momento, estar bien aquí y disfrutar del momento.

Pero entonces se la veía como moverse mucho mi bebe.

-"Ohhh, como dije, ya tiene hambre...y debo decir que no le gusta mucho la artificial y siempre es un lío para que lo tome, pero como estás despierta...podrías, ya sabes"; decía la enfermera algo apenada.

-"Oh, es cierto, no hay problema"; decía yo como recordé que menciono que era su hora de comer.

Entonces solo me alce con una mano esta bata de paciente para que estén libres mis pechos.

Y de manera natural mi bebita se dio cuenta y empezó a beber de una de mis glandulas mamarias.

Se sentía muy extraño, pero...es que también era mi primera vez.

-"Ohh...eso fue rápido, con un biberón especial teníamos que luchar con ella para que la chupará"; decía la enfermera.

(-"Con tremendos pechos, no necesitas ser bebé para querer tomar de ellos también", pensaba el doctor como le miraba de reojo a Sunset)

-"En fin Sally, en serio sientes que estás bien...nada de mareos, dolores, ni nada parecido?"; pregunto el doctor seriamente ahora.

-"No...la verdad es que no, antes me sentía entumecida, pero supongo que era por estar en cama tanto tiempo"; decía yo como me sentía en calma con mi bebita a mi lado.

No me extraña que a pesar de haber tenido trillizos Mirash, ella quisiera más.

Aunque no me extraña, ella es super maternal, muy cariñosa y amable con mis hermanastras y hasta conmigo pese a como era con ella.

…...

Creo que ahora me siento mal por haberla tratado mal e ignorarla durante las veces que estaba en casa.

Pero, es que aun la muerte de mamá me afectaba mucho.

-"Bueno, entonces estarías dispuesta a hacerte un análisis para medir tus ondas cerebrales y ver si ya estás lista para estar sin vendajes?"; pregunto el doctor más relajado cuando supo que estaba bien.

La magia dentro de mi cuerpo debió haberme ayudado en todo el proceso de sanación...y lo que debió haberme mantenido con vida en ese estado tan grave que dicen que me encontraron.

-"Ahora?"; pregunto yo.

-"Si te parece bien ahora mismo, sería perfecto"; decía el emocionado por ello.

…..

-"La verdad, es que me gustaría quedarme un momento a solas con mi bebe...porque después de todo, aun sigue comiendo y no sería justo apartarla de mi lado cuando acaba de conocerme"; decía yo como miraba a mi bebita que seguía chupando de mi teta.

No se como le cabe tanto si lleva así desde hace más de 2 minutos...

-"Oh, no hay problema, nosotros esperamos afuera, ya cuando quiera llamarnos, hay un botón al lado de su cama que apenas la presione, entraremos", decía el doctor señalando a mi lado de mi cama, a la altura de mi hombro cuando estaba echada en la cama.

Era solo un botón rojo muy grande.

-"Ok"; dije yo como la enfermera y el doctor neurocirujano se retiraron, dejándome a solas con mi bebe.

Me quede un rato mirando la puerta desde que salieron porque en si...

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo...no sabía que pensar ahora mismo.

Aunque cuando sentí una corriente de aire por mis pezones, me di cuenta que me bebita había terminado y solo estaba con su boquita manchada de leche.

Yo me cubrí y entonces le di unos toquecitos juguetones.

Para ver que estaba sonriendo toda contenta.

…..

En serio, me da tanta paz y calma tenerla cerca de mí.

No por nada esta la frase, "Eres mi mundo".

Porque eso estoy sintiendo con mi hija.

Creo que, la única a la que se que si puedo proteger...y que siento que lo haré bien.

…...

Pero...

Estoy en ADVENT.

A la larga van a saber quien soy...

Bueno, si no lo saben ya y solo están aparentando que no.

Si o si tendríamos que huir y estar a la intemperie las 2.

Y no quiero hacerle eso a alguien tan inocente.

Yo se que tengo que padecerlo porque después de todo, yo elegí hacer eso, bueno, tampoco es que tuviera muchas opciones.

Pero ella no...

Tiene ahora opciones...

Que me siga conmigo arriesgándose ante los elementos.

o...

Quedarse en ADVENT y tener una vida.

Pero esa es la cosa, vivirá conociendo una gran mentira.

Además de que no se si heredo mis habilidades mágicas.

Y si lo hizo...ella estará en peligro tan constante como yo.

…...

Bueno, eso hace que no tenga opciones, que si o si tenga que venir conmigo.

Pero...

Nadie dice que no podamos disfrutar de estar debajo de un firme techo, disfrutar de una suave cama y tener comida sin falta todos los días.

….

Bueno, mi hija si que no morirá de hambre, después de todo mis pechos ahora son enormes.

Si que se han hinchado de leche.

Que al verlas sin la bata, ahora se que son 2 tallas más grandes que antes.

Y en la tablet con mi registro médico hasta tenían anotada la talla de mi busto.

De una cosa llamada copa DD, pase a tener una copa F.

Lo que sea que quiera decir eso.

 **(Que ahora de pechos grandes de actriz porno pero naturales en este caso, ahora las tiene como Lucy del anime de Fairy Tail)**

Pero...creo que está la opción de quedarme un tiempo dentro del territorio de ADVENT, mientras no sepan quien soy en realidad.

Porque escapar ahora mismo lo veo como imposible.

Aun con mi magia, que al igual que un músculo, con falta de práctica se va debilitando.

Ahora es más que seguro mi nivel de acumulación de magia sea tan baja como la de un unicornio normal, y al no castearla también en mucho tiempo, en este caso mis manos, se quemarán si uso hechizos tan avanzados de golpe.

Y ni hablar de mi físico...

Si apenas me pude parar para empezar.

…...

Creo que si, podría quedarme un tiempo en territorio de ADVENT.

A la vez aprendo más de mi enemigo.

Porque es lógico, más se aprende uno de infiltrado que desde fuera, simple lógica.

*entonces ella alza a su bebe para que pudiera verla a su nivel*

-"Que dices mi bebita, nos quedamos en Nueva Nueva York?", pregunto yo como le sonreía.

Y mi hijita solo sonreía en respuesta.

….

Bueno, creo que la decisión esta tomada entonces.

Además de que según dice este doctor Flecher, el Dr. Teaser, el que se supone debía confiar podría estar lejos de aquí.

Pero esta es la cosa...

Quien ha dejado esa nota entonces?. *Se pregunto ella como miro a la mesita donde estaba la nota*

Debe haber alguien trabajando para él...

Pero quien...?...*estuvo allí pensativa un momento*

Mmm...eso ya lo averiguaré después, terminemos con las pruebas que estos doctores me quieren hacer, para que me puedan ayudar a moverme de nuevo como alguien normal, porque después de todo es el deber de un doctor ayudar a un paciente a volver ser un miembro productivo de la sociedad, sin importar que cosa apoye o cree.

*Ella carga a su bebita con una mano como toca el botón para llamar al doctor*

-"Mire lo que le trajimos...", decía la enfermera con su tono amable como estaba empujando una silla de ruedas dentro de la habitación a solo segundos de haber presionado el botón.

Supongo que no se fueron demasiado lejos...

-"Es para que puedas seguir con tu bebita mientras te llevamos a la sala de pruebas", decía el doctor Fletcher todo comprensivo como entraba también y la enfermera ponía al lado de la cama la silla.

-"Eso es estupendo"; decía yo como abrazaba a mi bebita, que realmente me hace sentir tan calmada y en paz.

Se que estoy en una situación complicada, pero tenerla a mi lado me hace sentir tan bien.

Es ese instinto materno de que tanto eh oído hablar de Mirash?.

-"Ahora, dame a tu bebe un momento, mientras Beatriz te ayuda a subirte en la silla"; me pedía el doctor.

Yo...hice caso medio a regañadientes.

Y se lo entregue.

Mi bebita se notaba muy intranquila cuando fue apartada de mis brazos.

Y yo también...

Pese a que acabo de cargarla.

En serio lo maternal se me ha subido mucho a la cabeza, o solo es un instinto muy grande entre las ponys?.

Eh leído que si en algunas revistas.

Pero nunca les eh tomado tan en serio.

Creo que ahora, les puedo dar por ciertas.

En fin, la enfermera con cuidado me sube a la camilla, y el doctor me entrega a mi bebita para que pueda estar conmigo de nuevo.

-"Ok...aquí vamos entonces"; decía la enfermera como el doctor en frente salimos de la habitación.

Era un pasillo de color blanco con más puertas de metal que va a más habitaciones.

Y veo algunas otras enfermeras llevando carritos u otros objetos consigo.

-"Oye...y ya decidiste ponerle un nombre a tu bebita?"; pregunto la enfermera como me llevaba por los pasillos siguiendo al doctor.

…

-"La verdad es que tengo tanto que pensar ahora mismo que es lo último que se me había ocurrido"; dije yo toda apenada.

-"Oh...entiendo...", decía ella disculpándose.

Entendiendo mi situación, aunque sea un poco.

La verdad...es que por el momento, creo que puedo centrarme en pensar en ello.

…-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.

 **Un montón de análisis médicos para analizar el cerebro, muy complejos y/o cansados de explicar después...**

 **10:23 pm**

-"Y estamos de vuelta..."; decía la enfermera como habíamos vuelto a mi habitación, como yo estaba tomando un jugo nutricional como lo llaman, en un vaso de metal, el contenido es medio viscoso y de color rosado y apenas tiene sabor, pero según dicen, si nutre de verdad.

Oh, y tuve que decirle a mi hija un adiós temporal como se había quedado dormida durante las pruebas que había durado hasta las 10 de la noche y la tuvieron que llevar a maternidad.

-"No puede ser que aun no averigüemos que pasa aquí...", decía todo frustrado el doctor Fletcher como también venía con nosotras y miraba su tablet.

Revisando los datos de las pruebas.

-"Ninguno ha cambiado o mostrado anomalías...todo es tal cual tiene una persona normal...", decía el todo frustrado como la enfermera solo me ayudaba a subir a la cama, aún no tenía fuerzas para subir en ella por desgracia.

-"Y el único que nos podría mostrar algún cambio es el biológico, y ese también dio negativo a anomalías..."; decía el doctor sonando frustrado.

No es nada personal arruinar sus hallazgos científicos doctor.

Pero, tampoco es que quiera ser descubierta.

Así que mientras no haga magia de algún tipo, no verán cambio alguno.

-"Pero aun me desconcierta...cuando estaba en coma si había algunas anomalías...pequeños, pero estaban allí"; decía todo frustrado el doctor.

…...

Cierto, durante la inconsciencia no lo controlo.

Y más si la magia natural nos ayuda en nuestra curación, que para mala suerte esta vez, era para curar más rápido las heridas de mi cabeza.

En fin, yo no dije nada como el doctor Fletcher estaba con sus cosas.

-"Oye Sally, quieres que te quite las vendas...después de todo en las pruebas no demostraron que las necesitas", decía la enfermera totalmente a parte de las quejas del doctor.

-"Si por favor", decía yo.

Como ella me las empezó a quitar.

-"Bien...creo que podríamos iniciar otras pruebas, pero necesita poder correr para ello, así que, se te derivará con un especialista para que te ayude con eso, así que por el momento, hasta que nos veamos de nuevo señorita Sally, fue un placer", decía el aún sonando algo estresado, pero manteniendo la compostura como me tendía la mano.

Y nos estrechábamos las manos.

-"Igualmente"; decía yo con cortesía.

-"Nos veremos pronto señorita Sally"; decía el como se marchaba, justo como la enfermera había terminado de quitarme los vendajes.

-"Y listo"; decía la enfermera como me sonreía y de sus bolsillos sacaba un objeto redondo, que se podía abrir, mostrándose como un espejo pequeño, "Mire que tal está...que debo decir, que por lo que tuvo que pasar, su cabello aún crece con normalidad", decía la enfermera manteniéndose positiva.

Y es cierto...al menos no estoy calva.

Solo que tengo el cabello algo corto, casi como la de un hombre, pero se que me crecerá de nuevo.

-"Y...tuvo tiempo de saber el nombre para tu bebita...porque no es por molestar, pero así nos sería más fácil tenerla en el sistema esta noche, que "BEBE SIN NOMBRE N°4"", decía la enfermera.

Mmmm...como molestan aquí.

Pero si lo pensé...

Y creo que si tuviera que ponerle un nombre.

Sería... …

-"Bee, le llamare Bee", decía yo. **(Bee=abeja)**

Es simple, además, que su cabello tiene los colores amarillo y negro, los colores de una.

Además, me parecía bonito.

-"Ohh...que bonito...y sabe quien es el padre, como para ponerle un apellido?", pregunto la enfermera.

-"Lamentablemente...no se quien es el padre"; decía yo toda sonrojada por la vergüenza.

-"Mmmm...bueno, no hay problema, será tu apellido entonces"; decía la enfermera con una sonrisa, creo que entiende.

(-"Esta chica si que debe tener una vida sexual muy activa si no sabe quien es el padre...aunque con ese cuerpo, yo diría que demasiada"; pensaba la enfermera juzgando a Sunset, como seguía mostrando una sonrisa sincera a ella)

-"Ahora, podría tener algo que ver o leer...porque en estos momentos no tengo mucho sueño"; decía yo.

Porque eh estado dormida por 11 meses.

Como que sueño es lo último que tengo.

-"Oh, claro, claro"; decía la enfermera como al parecer le saque de sus pensamientos como se metió su pequeño espejo de vuelta en su bolsillo. "Televisión, enciende", decía ella en voz alta.

Como la ventana que tenía al frente como que la mitad superior de ella de ese ventanal cambió a algo muy curioso, imágenes que se movían y que tenían audio.

Era realmente sorprendente.

-"Guao..."; es lo único que pude decir.

-"Si, es nueva, solo unos pocos lugares tienen este tipo de televisión holográfica", decía la enfermera.

Tenía tantas preguntas...pero preguntar ahora la más obvia de todas se que haría que se preguntara donde eh estado metida.

Porque al parecer "televisión " parece ser algo tan normal con la forma en que lo dijo.

-"Aunque en estos momentos solo 2 canales, noticias en tiempo real y películas viejas, al parecer a los aliens no le dan para nada prioridad querer financiar películas", decía ella no tan feliz por ello.

-"En fin, solo di "Quiero ver Noticias", o "Quiero ver películas" para cambiar de canal, y no te preocupes por el volumen, esta tecnología es tan avanzada que cambiara el volumen según el nivel de ruido de la habitación, para que siempre la puedas escuchar con claridad", decía ella animada de nuevo como cuando dijo esas 2 frases las imágenes cambiaban.

Realmente increíble...

Aunque...

-"Y, mi hija me la traerán seguido conmigo cuando este mucho más fuerte...cierto?"; pregunto yo

-"Si, no te preocupes por ello, en donde está ella esta más que segura, ahora, si necesitas ayuda para ir al baño, solo aprieta el botón...", decía ella toda amable como ahora también se marchaba.

-"Ok...gracias"; decía yo toda amable.

Como ahora me quedaba viendo esa pantalla.

-"Ok..."Quiero ver Noticias"; decía yo en voz alta como ahora mostraba la imagen a una mujer con cabello corto pero que le llegaba minimo hasta el cuello, y tenía corte tipo hongo, vestía un traje verde y tenía detrás un fondo rojo, donde se ve claramente el logo de ADVENT.

Que es como una letra del alfabeto asiático...

Que...creo que mi mente la relaciona con ello porque es lo más cercano que le hayo parentesco.

 _-"En las noticias de esta noche, hoy se cumple 1 año desde el avistamiento del peligro N° 1 de la costa Este, apodada "La Hechicera" por sus habilidades extrañas y su armadura diseñada como para una mujer"_ , decía esa mujer de las noticias.

Como en un pequeño cuadrado al lado de ella, se veía desde la perspectiva de la nave de ADVENT que me robe cuando asaltamos ese camión de comida con Jerry y Flash.

De mi disparando con mis manos el laser y haberme propulsado hacia arriba para llegar a la nave que me robé.

Ok, no sabía que tenían cámaras esas cosas...

 _-"Se la acusa de haber asesinado a al menos 20 valientes soldados que solo cumplían con su deber de detener a alguien tan violenta que solo parecía que sus metas era de robar y matar a cuantos soldados de ADVENT hubiese",_ decía la comentarista, diciendo esa gran mentira como si fuera verdad.

 _-"Y aunque en Agosto del año pasado se creyó haberla encontrado y asesinado a la Hechicera en una enorme operación en los bosques de Kentucky, y que termino en una enorme batalla, para solo encontrar su casco entre los restos de una base destruida de una fuerza de disidentes"_ , decía la comentarista como enseguida mostraba imágenes aeréas del campamento.

Donde se mostraba las cabañas laterales destruidas, los camiones destruidos en plena calle, y las naves derribadas, pero donde se supone que estuviera la cabaña, solo estaba restos carbonizados.

Además de mostrar imágenes de como sacaban mi casco roto como una cascara de huevo entre los escombros carbonizados

 _-"Pero sin rastros de otras partes de su armadura, y solo encontrar en la pila de escombros, los restos carbonizados de 5 personas, todas masculinas, haciendo que la búsqueda por esta criminal se mantenga abierta, y cualquiera que sepa algo de ella, que se le informe al soldado de ADVENT más cercano se le será enormemente recompensando"_ decía la comentarista.

…...

Bueno, me alegra que no murieron todos.

Pero...como me hubiera gustado al menos intentando salvarlos a todos...

Y joder, quiero apagar esta llamada televisión, que solo con ver esto ya se que imparcialidad no habrá.

Aunque. "La Hechicera".

En serio no pudieron escoger un nombre mejor?.

…...

Bueno, supongo que los alienigenas no tienen mucha imaginación.

-"Televisión, APAGATE", dije en voz alta.

Como la televisión se apago, volviendo así a la vista de la ciudad por la ventana.

Que...la vista era solo al otro edificio al frente..

Como que vista, vista no tendría.

…...

Y no estoy cansada.

Así que, creo que...mejor miro películas de la era antes de la invasión.

Haber que tal son...tal vez así aprendo de su cultura un poco.

-…-..-…-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **3 horas después...**

 **1:33 am**

 **(Estaba terminando de dar John Wick 2...que por cierto, si no conoces esa película...que estás esperando para verla)**

Eso es mejor que cualquier película que haya visto alguna vez en toda mi vida...aunque claro, en Equestria apenas esta empezando, así que creo que estoy siendo algo injusta, pero si que está es una película genial.

Es como una novela de acción y suspenso puesta en la gran pantalla, con sus sociedades secretas de asesinos y conspiraciones.

Me encanto...

Aunque, no se si es mucha ficción o solo están exagerando hechos reales

Pero igual, si me moviera tal cual como ese sujeto...uff, literalmente habría eliminado a todo ese batallón de ADVENT yo sola.

…...

*está dando los créditos en la pantalla*

Y como se ve en esos créditos...está película es del 2017...o sea, el año de la invasión...y la película se nota que iba a tener una secuela...que pena nunca lo harán. *pensó con pesar Sunset, como seguía echada.*

 ***Fium***

-"Bien...parece que sigue despierta...", decía una voz serena pero seria. Una persona en bata de laboratorio, con una ropa modesta debajo de esta, y de tez morena, y calvo entraba por la puerta.

-"Si...sigo...y usted quien es?", pregunto yo al verlo entrar, sin saber que intenciones se trae esta nueva persona que tenía ambas manos detrás de la espalda.

-"Soy el Dr. Richard Tygan, jefe en los laboratorios de análisis de este hospital, y cuando supe que estaba usted consciente, me apresuré en terminar mi trabajo para venir a verla"; decía el todo tranquilo como se acercaba a mí.

-"Y puedo saber el porque?"; pregunto yo más incómoda con esta situación.

Mis sentidos ahora me gritaban que esto no podría significar nada bueno. *como ella se sienta al pensar eso*

-"Porque quiero saber que significa esto"; decía el todo tranquilo como al parecer lo que ocultaba detrás era una tablet como la del doctor Fletcher, y está me lo puso encima de mí, en mis piernas.

-"Es una tablet...", decía yo casualmente como solo mire de reojo la tablet.

-"No se haga la graciosa señorita Sally...o quizás...creo que mejor respondería al nombre de, La Hechicera"; decía el todo serio.

*Sus pupilas de Sunset se contrajeron al escuchar eso*

-"No se de que estás hablando, solo soy una chica normal que tuvo un accidente de moto"; decía yo haciéndome la inocente.

Porque me preocupa que en realidad, este si haya descubierto mi identidad...

-"En realidad..."; decía el Dr. Tygan como tomaba de nuevo su tablet, "Según los análisis que tengo de usted, usted es solo 25% humana y el restante es ADN desconocido", decía el como leí su tablet.

-"Eso es absurdo, como puedo ser solo 25% humana cuando soy una por completo?"; pregunto yo incrédula.

Porque, eso la verdad no tiene sentido.

Como puedo ser 25% de algo sin presentar rasgos más notorios de que no lo soy?

Es simplemente absurdo...

-"No según su ADN, que es tan largo y complejo que en su ADN, ese 25%, conforma todos los rasgos humanos visibles, como la estructura ósea, distribución muscular, distribución de los órganos internos, organos reproductivos normales, eso si es humano...el resto de su ADN esta dividido en secuencias totalmente diferentes que hacen funcionar su cuerpo de una manera igual a la humana...pero en una forma...peculiar, el más resaltable de ellos...es la complejidad de los nervios que se dirigen a tus manos...no hay más o menos que un humano normal, solo que, sus nervios están más allá de la comprensión, tiene funciones que ni nuestra maquina que usamos para analizarle, puede saber que hacen, a parte, también una concentración de nervios en sus caderas, justo en sus 2 tatuajes que tiene usted en sus costados, un complejo tejido cerebral y sus celulas se reparan de los daños a un nivel mucho más alto que alguien normal, son los más resaltables de todos"; decía el todo serio como leía su tablet.

…...

Se...se dio cuenta de que mis manos hacen es donde sale la magia...

Pero...como es que...

-"Estos datos que son 100% confiables, revisados hasta 3 veces en busca de errores, sin que ninguna vez me saliera uno, me tomo meses recolectar y analizar de su persona, y solo bastaría presionar esto para enviar esos datos a la red de ADVENT"; decía el Dr. Tygan como me mostraba la tablet y señalaba a una esquina de la tablet, donde había la palabra "enviar" en un cuadrado pequeño.

-"Y lo que evita que lo haga es solo una cosa..., es usted de verdad, la Hechicera, o no?", pregunto el seriamente.

…...

Me tiene contra las cuerdas...

No puedo moverme como antes.

Mi magia esta debíl.

No se como mentirle.

No se que jerga médica decirle para hacerlo dudar...

…...

…...

No se que hacer de verdad ahora...

-"Es la hechicera...o no?", pregunto una vez más algo impaciente el.

Como veía uno de sus dedos deslizarse lentamente hacia ese botón

-"Si...lo soy..."; dije yo rendida, "Pero eso acaso cambiaría algo?"; pregunto yo aun rendida.

-"Si...lo hará", decía el más sereno otra vez como solo dejaba a mis pies su tableta sin haber presionado si quiera el botón.

-"Ehh?", pregunto yo confundida.

-"Señorita Sally...no se quien es usted en verdad, pero, alguien que solo roba comida y que solo vivía huyendo, mata talvéz en defensa propia, además, que tiene ahora una hija que recién conoce, no puedo delatarla y que la envíen a un laboratorio de investigación como detenida...simplemente sería poco ético de mi parte"; decía el con la voz más serena como se cruzaba de brazos.

-"No...lo entiendo, porque me viene a contar todo esto...si no me venía a delatar mientras me miraba a la cara", decía yo muy confundida.

-"Porque yo investigo para saber la verdad de las cosas, y saber que si tenía razón en mi hipótesis, de que era usted la hechicera si me llena de gozo, y si, iba a decírselo en su cara y entregarla cuando me confirmara usted que era la hechicera, pero cuando vi la grabación de la tablet del doctor al terminar mi turno, cuando usted sujetaba a su bebe...", decía el como tomaba la tablet de nuevo y apretaba unas cosas en ella, "Me di cuenta que usted, usted realmente no parece tan mala como las noticias nos hacían creer", decía el como me daba ahora en mis manos su tablet, como veía un video, desde donde estaba el doctor sentado en la tarde, mientras yo sostenía a mi bebita.

Ok, definitivamente estás Tablet hacen de todo...

-"Por protocolo las tablets se activan sus cámaras cuando entran en la habitación de un paciente los doctores, para así saber si hubo una falta de respeto al paciente o el doctor cometió un error durante la consulta", decía el como tomaba de nuevo su tablet de mis manos y yo le dejaba.

-"Pero...porque guardo esos datos del Dr. Fletcher en primer lugar?"; pregunto yo.

-"Porque yo los quería presentar como mi descubrimiento para ascender y que me llevarán a un laboratorio de investigación de ADVENT, porque después de todo, no fui echo para analizar muestras de orina y de sangre, fui hecho para investigar los misterios médicos que aun aguardan por ser encontrados, y eso hacía antes de la gran invasión, pero al parecer, no sirve ser un prodigio recién iniciado de una de las mayores farmaceuticas del país para entrar a los laboratarios ADVENT, y como minimo me asignaron en una de los mejores hospitales del país, que si, pueden tener equipo que nunca antes tuvimos, pero por lo que escuche, estos equipos no son nada, a lo que usan en los nuevos laboratorios construidos por ADVENT"; decía el doctor.

-"Y usted solo quería tener un pase para ir allí no?", pregunto yo.

-"En efecto"; decía el seriamente.

-"Pero, no siente que de verdad esta usted en el bando equivocado...que ha perdonado demasiado fácil a los alienígenas por lo que hicieron?"; pregunto yo sorprendida.

-"Los científicos en la era antes de ADVENT, ganábamos una miseria, mientras otros que no lo merecían, que solo se les pagaba por lanzar un balón, ganaban tanto en un mes como un científico regular en 2 años, y ahora vivimos con más respeto y de forma más digna, como siempre debió haber sido, yo en serio si creo que ahora vivimos en una nueva era dorada por lo menos"; decía el todo serio y sin parecer creer por un segundo lo contrario.

Bueno...

-"Y si hay algunos que aún les duela haber perdido, que pena, pero eso es lo que hay, después de todo, los imperios siempre caen algún día, aunque al final se levanta uno de las cenizas, más grande que el anterior, y ADVENT es la prueba de ello"; decía el Dr. Tygan bien convencido de ello.

…...

Bueno, sabía que me encontraría con humanos pro Advent tarde o temprano...

Pero, este parece alguien con cerebro.

-"Pero...no sientes que esto de ADVENT ayudándonos en estas cosas, significa que están haciendo algo en las sombras..."; decía yo para que tuviera dudas.

-"Si lo hacen, por el momento solo parecen perjudicar a los que se autoexiliaron, pero mientras sigan proveyendo material y equipo cientifico, yo me doy por buen servido", decía el como ahora se empezaba a marchar, parece que nada a gusto por esta conversación.

….

Bueno, no estoy en la posición para intentar convencer a alguien...

Así que...bueno, solo espero que vea la luz tarde o temprano.

-"Pero, al final no les vas a contar esto a nadie verdad?", pregunto yo.

-"Quien crees que le dijo al Dr. Fletcher que todos los analisis que tenía sobre ti salían como de pacientes normales"; dijo el como ya estaba saliendo por la puerta.

-"Espera...una pregunta más..."; decía yo como el se paro justo en la salida.

Era la más importante que se me acaba de ocurrir.

-"Si...?"; pregunto el.

-"Sabes quien es el Dr. Teaser?"; pregunto yo.

-"Nunca lo eh escuchado"; decía el todo tranquilo como se marchaba ya.

Pues, tenía que intentarlo.

Alguien me puso esa nota en mi mesita.

Y yo averiguaré quien es...*pensaba ella como miraba su mesita de noche*

….espera, es otra nota...? *se preguntaba extrañada como veía y agarraba un nuevo papel debajo del vaso de la malteada nutricional*

" _Le informaremos a tus amigos que estás despierta..."_

Ok, definitivamente hay alguien en este hospital de mi lado.

Pero...

Quien?

Podría ser una enfermera o hasta uno de limpieza, pero eso sería muy trillado y evidente para cualquiera de ADVENT...

O quizás...no...*se quedó allí ella toda pensativa hasta que sintió sueño y solo se quedó dormida*

.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-..-..-

 **Zack**

 **En las afueras de la ciudad abandonada de Chicago, lo que antes era USA.**

 **En esos momentos.**

*se ve a Zack vigilando en solitario en el bosque, viendo el horizonte de la ciudad abandonada y cubierta por un aura verde venenosa*

" _Zack, estás allí, cambio?",_ preguntaba Phil por la radio.

-"Si, que pasa?", pregunto yo en respuesta.

 _-"Es Sunset, nuestro informante dice que ella esta despierta amigo..."_ decía el sonando todo contento por la noticia.

Eso es genial.

Cuando el Doc nos convenció de enviar a Sunset a un hospital de ADVENT para ser tratada nos pareció una locura, pero que bueno que el Doc aun tenía contactos con algunos doctores en el territorio para que le hicieran este favor de ocultar su identidad.

Tuvimos que destruir la moto que teníamos para crear la coartada para que se pensará que solo era una chica recién ingresada que sufrió un accidente.

Pero era un pequeño precio solo para salvarla.

-"Y...que más te dice?", pregunto yo por la radio.

 _-"Nada, que al parecer siguen sin sospechar nada, que para este punto si me parece una sorpresa que no la hayan descubierto aun con todos esos equipos de avanzada"_ , decía Phil por la radio.

Si, porque el Dr. Teaser puede ser un buen amigo de la resistencia, pero no tiene el poder para ocultar esos datos.

Parece que solo tenemos a alguien que le agrado mucho Sunset como para que no la delate.

 _-"Y una cosa más, al parecer ni ella pudo saber quien es el padre, así que...cuanto apuestas a que yo lo soy",_ decía Phil.

-"No me vengas con esas mierdas de nuevo Phil...", decía yo irritado por lo que dijo.

Si, fue un golpe saber que estaba embarazada.

Pero desde que lo supimos, estamos ambos con la duda.

Quien es el padre?.

 _-"Que, solo soy realista...",_ decía Phil molestándome un poco con ese comentario.

Yo también puedo ser el padre, pero, esa es la cosa, no siento casi nada por Sunset, más que atracción física, que si, es una preciosidad, eso te lo aseguro.

Pero como que es demasiado inocente con muchas cosas para mi gusto y como que no tengo mucha paciencia para explicarle las cosas.

O sea, quien no conoce que es el internet por todos los cielos...

Pero bueno, era paciente, solo porque era ella y si, debo admitir que si había oportunidad, me quería acostar con ella.

-"Y que, si sabes que eres el padre, vas a ir a presentarte ante ella, declararle matrimonio y ser el padre del año de ahora en adelante?", pregunto yo.

Eso si hizo que se quedará mudo.

Si, porque cuando se trata de tomar responsabilidad en algo que no involucre una moto, el apenas cumple.

 _-"Lo haría..."_ , dijo el de nuevo por la radio.

-"Que...hablas en serio?"; pregunto yo incrédulo.

 _-"Si, es la primera chica que le hablo sobre cada parte de una moto y no se aburre para nada, además debo recordarte lo hermosa que es?"_ , pregunto el por la radio.

Guao...

-"Pero recuerda, yo hablo en serio las cosas...así que, en serio, en serio lo harías?"; pregunto yo.

 _-"Pues sí, y crees que el Doc pueda conseguirme papeles para entrar a ADVENT de forma legal e ir a verla?",_ pregunto el.

-"No por un tiempo, después de todo hacer una falsificación para Sunset fue demasiado riesgoso y es posible que haya levantado una sospecha o 2"; decía yo.

 _-"Mierda...bueno, pero sabes que, es Sunset esa chica parece no querer quedarse en un sitio por mucho tiempo, talvez ella venga a nosotros cuando logré contactar con el Dr. Teaser";_ decía el intentando sonar positivo.

-"Si, en eso si te doy la razón en esa", decía yo.

 _-"Sabes que la tengo siempre"_ , decía el sonando confiado.

-"No es cierto, señor que creía que Sunset era un animal por como fue en la cama", decía yo.

 _-"Amigo, yo también eh estado con chicas golosas antes, y Sunset...Sunset era otra cosa amigo, y yo se que lo sabes muy bien eso"_ , decía el.

Si, era como una loba en celo...toda insaciable.

-"Si pero ya el Dr. Teaser nos hizo el favor de averiguar que ella si es humana", decía yo.

 _-"Si...bueno, te dejo entonces, eso era todo lo que la radio dijo de Sunset amigo"_ , decía el, "Nos vemos", decía el como se despedía y escuchaba su frecuencia apagarse ya antes de que yo me despida entonces.

…...

Bueno.

Hora de seguir vigilando el área...

Aunque ahora se me vino la duda de nuevo.

Si Sunset no sabe quien es el padre...

Tendremos que hacernos pruebas si o si para saberlo...

Pero...en serio quiero tener a una hija en mi vida a estas alturas?.

…...

Bueno, si no lo es, ya será problema de Phil después de todo.

-..-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.

 **Y ya está, un capitulo tranquilito, algo ciéntifico.**

 **Nuestra Sunset al menos sabe donde está, cuanto tiempo paso.**

 **Pero al menos, esta bien, y nadie la ha descubierto...**

 **Por ahora.**

 **-"Si, por ahora, pero joder, que ganas se te veía con darle tetas más grandes a Sunset señorito", decía Seras toda molestosa.**

 **-"Bueno, es algo natural, y tu lo sabes..."; decía yo.**

 **-"Si que lo se"; decía ella como se agarraba sus enormes montañas, "Estas bellezas son naturales y crecen de forma natural cuando me embarazó", decía ella con orgullo, "Pero la diferencia entre Sunset y yo, es que yo soy una diosa, que tiene una espalda de acero para soportar el peso de estas bellezas"; decía ella como jugaba con sus enormes pechos, "La pobre Sunset no y más cuando se ha desgastado físicamente por estar inmóvil por tanto tiempo", decía Seras.**

 **-"Y desde cuando te importa el tamaño de las tetas de mis personajes femeninos?"; pregunto yo extrañado.**

 **-"Desde que no paras de resaltarlas", decía Seras.**

 **-"Bueno...es un buen punto...", decía yo el autor.**

 **-"Pero, dejando eso de lado, te gustaron los capitulos, si o no?", pregunto yo.**

 **-"Me gusto si, demostrando que los de la resistencia si son un dolor de huevos para ADVENT y que no mueren sin luchar aunque sea un poco, y eso me agrada", decía Seras, "Es la terquedad humana, rendirse no está en su vocabulario", decía ella toda orgullosa, después de todo, es parte humana.**

 **-"Y este capitulo si estuvo tranquilo si, pero si que muy emocional para Sunset, que me gusta que se ablande ante esos tesoritos que son los bebes"; decía ella sonando muy feliz por ello, "Aunque así si veo que así puedes hacer tus saltos de tiempo sin que suene tan forzado pillín", decía Seras, "Un coma es un clásico total en las historias con saltos de tiempo", decía ella toda sonriente.**

 **-"Y...tienes unas historias curiosas para nosotros querida Seras?"; pregunto yo.**

 **-"Mmmm...no, el mame de internet esta suave esta semana, y las caras que supuestamente deban perturbar que hay en la internet son muy penosas, más miedo te da saber que estás preñada sin saber cuando paso", decía ella sonando toda aburrida, "Aunque no me extraña, el terror está muerto, no como en el universo H31, en ese si hay excelentes películas de terror que te hacen orinarte del miedo, si o sí, si no te haces en plena sala, es que no valió la pena la pelí, lo malo de ese mundo, es que las películas de super héroes no existen porque la industria del comic no logro pasar los años 70...aunque, no encontraras nada más bizarro que el actor que hacer de Iron Man en las peliculas de Marvel, participando en una película de terror tipo Slasher, como el villano"; decía ella.**

 **-"Joder, que tienes suerte en poder ver esas cosas...", decía yo el autor todo envidioso.**

 **-"Lo se autor, lo sé", decía ella toda sonriente como se echaba más comodamente de nuevo en el sofá.**

 **-"Ahora, sin nada más que agregar, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo gente bonita, donde averiguaremos si Sunset elige quedarse de alguna manera en ADVENT o solo seguir como fugitiva...", decía yo el autor.**

 **-"Y nos vemos el siguiente domingo con más mágico aventuras sexuales y violentas en este mágico mundo de los fanfics jejeje", decía Sunset como se despedía.**

 **-"Y no se olviden comentar que tal les pareció!", decía yo el autor**


	50. Chapter 50

_**Capitulo 50: Estar fuera del radar no es lo tuyo Sunset...**_

 **Soldado de Apoyo Sunset Shimmer**

 **5 de agosto del 2020 (La tierra) 991 DDNM (Equestria)**

 **Hospital Metropolitano de Nueva Nueva York, Territorio de ADVENT del Este de los USA.**

 **8:00 am**

*se la ve a Sunset salir por la puerta principal del hospital, su cabello ahora sin las vendas ha crecido un poco más y está como para que se peinara al estilo de honguito, vestida con su polera negra de mangas cortas, que le queda más apretada en la zona de sus pechos por lo grandes que están, y su pantalón azul que le queda algo apretado igual, al estar un poco subida de peso, haciendo que lo único que le quepa, sean las botas militares, oh, y está cargando en sus brazos a su hija, mientras lleva entre sus dedos una bolsa con una caja delgada dentro*

-"Así que...así se ve afuera eh..."; decía en voz baja al salir a la calle, después de 1 semana de terapia física para volver a caminar con normalidad.

Veía a la gente pasar por una calle bien ancha, con esos vehiculos que se llaman "autos" pasar por allí, pero estos se ven más redondeados, y según se veía en las películas humanas...creo que, "futuristas".

Hay mucho movimiento pese a que es muy temprano, aunque creo que debe ser porque es un día de la semana normal para las personas.

Las personas vestían ropas de colores oscuros, pero por lo demás, no eran muy diferente a como yo me veía.

Claro, mi ropa era la que me regalaron en el asentamiento, pero era lo único que tenía como objetos personales, y como eh aumentado de peso por el embarazo, me aprieta un montón, en especial en el área de mis muslos, y como quisiera estar sin pantalones ahora mismo.

Pero, por desgracia, eso es tabú aquí, así que me las tengo que aguantar.

Aunque, si, no tengo dinero que aquí le dicen "créditos", y espero que mis cosas, como mi libro, mi armadura y mis armas me la esten cuidando los chicos de la resistencia, aunque, conociendo como me apreciaban, de seguro lo están haciendo, por eso tampoco tengo tantas ansias de volver afuera...

Que por cierto.

No he vuelto a encontrar otra nota desde esa noche donde pensé que casi me atrapan.

En fin.

Ahora, técnicamente por lo que me dijo el Dr. Fletcher, todos los trámites para hacerme una ciudadana están técnicamente hechos ya.

Y me dio una tablet más pequeña que llaman "Celular", que además de servir para llamar a alguien, según el, será mi billetera, mi agenda personal, mi llave para acceder a lugares, ya que no tengo un chip porque técnicamente estoy clínicamente impedida para tener uno y un televisor portatil donde puedo ver películas o las noticias de ADVENT.

Oh.

Y que debía ir a un edificio de ADVENT, que es el Ministerio del Trabajo para que me tomen pruebas para que vean donde me asignan a trabajar, como no me pueden hacer una prueba remota como no tengo un chip.

Y donde me darán algunos créditos para comprar cosas, un hogar temporal para empezar a vivir en este territorio, no necesariamente en esta ciudad según me explico el doctor.

Ahora...*Se pone a ver a ambos lados de la calle*

El doctor explico que el edificio ese esta a solo 3 calles de distancia a la izquierda del hospital.

Me pongo a caminar hacia esa dirección toda tranquila.

Mi bebita esta tranquila en mis brazos.

Como solo el único ruido viene de las personas caminando como estos vehículos apenas hacen ruido.

Las calles están limpias y los edificios que veo a mi paso son bien altos y bien cuidados.

Aunque yo se, que esta solo es una fachada de ADVENT nada más.

Pero aún así, si que se esfuerzan de mantener una fachada de buenos tipos que solo hacen buenas obras ante el público general.

Y mientras caminaba, solo podía sentir lo apretado que estaban mis muslos, y mis ganas de poder comprarme algo más suelto eran más grandes.

Aunque eso parece no importarle a algunos hombres o adolescentes que veo pasar, que veo que me están viéndome de reojo, porque después de todo, mi pantalón esta todo pegado a mis piernas para que se note mucho mejor mi figura.

Oh, y el hecho de que yo no traigo ropa interior, pero eso no me importa.

Porque hay algo que me mantiene pensativa.

Solo podré mantener esta farsa por unos meses más...

Porque luego querrán meterme el chip en la cabeza otra vez.

Y yo, por ahora quiero solo enfocarme en vivir escondida y sin levantar sospechas para así proteger a mi hija y como quería papá que hiciera en primer lugar.

Valga la ironía.

Si le hubiera echo caso a mi padre.

Y solo hubiera mantenido un perfil bajo.

No estaría aquí ahora...*pensó ella con pesar como suspiraba*

Ya encontrare la forma de estar más tiempo en este territorio de forma segura...

Solo necesito investigar más, y ahora que puedo caminar por mi cuenta, ya es obvio que podré hacerlo.

…...

Y metida en mis pensamientos, llegue rápido a mi destino.

Era un edificio de paneles de vidrio enorme, bien ancho, de varias decenas de pisos de alto, y con un holograma gigante flotando sobre esos paneles desde el piso 4, el signo de ADVENT en toda la parte frontal del edificio.

En fin, yo solo entré en el lugar.

El interior era una gran sala bien alta y amplia, con puertas para los ascensores a los lados, y todo estaba decorado con paneles grises y las luces estaban prendidas, como el sol aún no se había elevado lo suficiente para sobrepasar los demás edificios y que ilumine este lugar, porque después de todo, tiene enormes ventanales por donde puede entrar la luz natural.

Y como si fuera un banco, había 10 ventanillas y unas cuerdas rojas con postes para separar cada fila para cada ventanilla.

La sala era tan grande como para que pudieran hacer en cada fila, unas 20 personas.

Pero.

Ahora mismo.

Y solo 2 ventanillas se veían disponibles, 2 soldados de ADVENT vigilando en la entrada, y pues, nada más.

Yo solo ignore a los soldados de Advent, como ellos ni levantaron un dedo al verme.

Como yo solo fui hacia una de las ventanillas abiertas.

Se veía a una mujer de unos 30 de pelo negro y corto, con cara de que esta más que aburrida de estar allí, como tiene un monitor en el escritorio.

-"Buenos días, Ministerio del Trabajo de ADVENT, nombre y edad por favor"; decía ella sin mucha emoción la verdad.

-"Soy Sally Jackson, tengo 19 años actualmente", decía yo directamente como la mujer solo se puso a presionar cosas en ese monitor.

Me lo estuve repitiendo ese nombre falso mentalmente cada vez que iba al baño.

Así por si alguien pregunta mi nombre, no me salga por accidente Sunset, jeje.

Y la edad, es real, ya tengo 19 después de todo.

-"Ok...Sally, no llega gente nueva aquí tan adentro del territorio, y como la prueba ahora es online, y solo se usa este edificio para 2 de las 4 pruebas que si o si se tiene que hacer en un lugar controlado, ahora, vaya al ascensor N° 1, suba hasta el piso 5, vaya a la izquierda hasta que llegue a la sala de pruebas, ya se aviso de que usted va y como luce, así que no habrá malentendidos con su identidad, allí es donde se le evaluara sus conocimientos matemáticos, de física, química y mecánica, y una vez las termine o vea que ya no puede más, venga aquí", decía ella con rapidez todo eso gracias a la repetición constante, como me miraba, y luego a mi bebita en mis brazos.

-"Y hay un área de juegos para los infantes al lado...", decía ella con rapidez.

Como si esto fuera algo normal.

-"Ok,", es lo único que dije.

Porque esto si suena a que será tardado. *pensaba toda aburrida como se iba hacia el ascensor señalado*

…..

Mmm...como me hubiera gustado estar con algo más comodo para hacer esto...*como al solo apretar el botón para llamar el ascensor, esta se abrió y ella entro tranquilamente*

..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **6 horas después...**

Ok...

Si que supera a cualquier examen que tome en la escuela...*pensó algo nerviosa como estaba ya en el ascensor de nuevo con su hija, que estaba despierta hambrienta, pero de modo instintivo, Sunset solo levanto su polera, y dejo que su hija sea amamantada a gusto como Sunset solo estaba atrapada en sus pensamientos*

Fui solo yo, en una sala vacía.

Donde había un asiento donde hacer las pruebas escritas en papel y con una calculadora y lápiz para usar en la prueba.

Y unas 2 mesas, una con productos químicos, y otra con herramientas

Y en todo momento me sentí observada.

Matemáticas fue complicada, pero creo que la pase...

Física...demasiados términos nuevos...pero los pocos que reconocía los complete.

Química...esa si fue un desastre.

Me pedían hacer un compuesto de mi elección.

Y aunque estaba la tabla periódica impresa en la mesa y había los cilindros y contenedores con casi cada uno de los elementos de la tabla.

Obviamente no estaban los que eran radioactivos.

Que si, se la teoría más o menos.

Pero no era mi fuerte, y solo recordaba lo más básico, y bueno, no hice nada allí.

Y luego la prueba de mecánica.

Ufff.

Allí era también un 0 absoluto.

Lo único que sabía era como reemplazar placas y limpiar armas.

Nada más sabía de mecánica.

Además, había herramientas que nunca había visto antes.

Y bueno, decidí pasar de ella y solo retirarme.

Pero esa era la cosa, no podía ser buena en todo después de todo, quisiera, pero no puedo...

*llega de nuevo a la ventanilla sin darse cuenta, como estaba aun absorta en sus pensamientos*

 ***tos* *tos***

-"Oh, que, que?", pregunte yo como por fin salí de mis pensamientos.

-"Señorita...a parte de tener las tetas al aire, lleva 1 minuto con la mirada perdida al frente mía, y ya es necesario que le diga sus resultados"; decía la señora sonando muy irritada, como mi bebita ya había terminado y solo estaba con mis pechos expuestos como la señora decía.

-"Lo siento..."; decía yo apenada, por el echo de estar como zombie allí parada.

Y por nada más.

-"No hay problema", decía con su voz sin emoción alguna, "Así que, los resultados demostraron que usted es muy hábil en matemáticas...se defiende en física, y en las otras dos pruebas, es un fracaso rotundo"; decía ella como leía su monitor.

Guao, en serio si que las pruebas son rápidas...

Aunque, me pase 2 horas intentando pensar que hacer en las últimas pruebas...así que...no había mucho más que corregir la verdad.

-"Pero sin titulo universitario...o titulo en absoluto, no se le puede meter a trabajar en un laboratorio especializado para el uso de matemáticas..."; decía ella como leía el monitor con más detalle, "Usted, por lo menos sabe algo de computadoras?", pregunto ella.

-"No, no se nada de nada, pero me gustaría aprender ", decía yo con honestidad.

Porque no voy a mentir con eso para que luego me metan a hacer algo que no se.

-"Mmmm...con tremendos sacos de aire...no me sorprende", murmuraba la señora.

Eso sonó a que me insultaba...

Pero.

Se la dejo pasar esa señora...*pensó Sunset como le miró feo a la señora*

Solo porque como usted dice, ya nos volveremos a ver de nuevo.

-"Ok...por lo menos sus conocimientos en matemáticas son suficientemente altas y tiene intereses al parecer en las computadoras pese a que no sabe usar una...usted puede aplicar para acceder a una beca para estudiar o ingeniería en sistemas o informática, le interesa?", pregunto la señora.

…..

Realmente, si me interesa, al menos saber lo básico de como usar una computadora, pero si hay una carrera para saber más a fondo sobre ello, creo que me beneficia aún más.

Porque después de todo, las computadoras parecen ser lo que domina al 100% este mundo.

-"Si, me interesa"; decía yo.

-"Ok, oficialmente ahora es universitaria, las clases empiezan el lunes para usted, ya fue enviado a su celular las materias que cursará, ya elija cual va a pasar primero, y al parecer, tenemos cupo en una universidad en la isla para informática, así que, aparte de que estudiara en esta ciudad, vivirá en está, aunque, en el extremo norte de la isla de Manhattan, su dirección exacta fue enviada también a su celular, se le dará un bono de estudiante, para que pueda sustituir sin problemas, si usted quiere vivir en un lugar más cómodo o con mejores cosas, consiga un empleo de medio tiempo"; decía ella.

-"Yo...creo que si quiero uno de medio tiempo, como que en serio necesito un poco de dinero extra", decía yo toda pensativa.

Recordando mis pantalones apretados.

-"Ok...pero el único trabajo de medio tiempo disponible para alguien sin diploma, sin ningún conocimiento en otra área que no sea matemáticas, es, o de camarera en Hooters, o..."; decía ella como revisaba más cosas en su monitor, "Si quiere solo un poco de dinero extra, bien pagado y solo trabajar una vez, se solicita a una chica de buenas curvas para posar desnuda en fotos para calendario...le interesa?"; pregunto ella.

Mi interior me dice que fotos estando desnuda...pero.

No.

El chiste es pasar desapercibida, no a la vista de todos.

Y...parece que de verdad no les importa tener algo más, como arquitectos, o vendedores...parece que prioridad no más tienen en ingeniería y ciencias...

Que curioso.

-"Y...ese Hooters...que tipo de local es?", pregunto yo.

-"Uno que es perfecto para chicas como tu, y que no les importa enseñar mucha carne"; decía ella sonando muy despreciable hacia mi persona.

Es super obvio ya, que no le agrado.

-"A que se refiere exactamente?"; pregunto yo, ignorando su tono de voz con lo que me dijo.

-"De llevar un short muy pequeño y una polera delgada para que se te vea todo y apretada todo el turno que lleves atendiendo a los clientes, y que solo por tener esa tematica, es porque aun pueden contratar personas, y no automatizarlo todo como otros restaurantes", decía ella aun con el mismo tono de antes.

…...

Sentir como la gente me mira estando con ropa tan provocativa...me llevaría a calentarme y hacer lo mismo que hice el año pasado con Phil y Zack...

Así que, no.

Mejor no.

Y que pena por esa cosa que llaman "automatización", que le quita el trabajo a la gente...

Sea lo que sea, suena algo malo.

-"Creo que ire a la sesión de fotos y ya"; decía yo sin mucha emoción también.

-"Ok, entonces, eso ya sería todo, el edificio donde están tomando las fotos esta a 10 calles al oeste, se le enviara la dirección exacta a su celular, y si quiere cambiar de empleo temporal, solo hagalo a traves de internet, y ya en su billetera movil ya fue abonada con 200 creditos, y se le dará 100 a la semana, lo suficiente para pagar las cuentas, y la comida para usted y su bebe, así que, si no tiene ninguna duda, ya puede irse"; decía ella sin mucha emoción igual.

Yo no dije nada.

Solo me fui.

Y le daré un intento a las fotos.

Después de todo, es solo una vez y ya.

*al estar cerca de la puerta, le truena el estomago*

-"Creo que yo podría comer algo yo también..."; decía yo como me sobaba mi estomago.

Comer primero y luego a la sesión de fotos entonces...

.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **2 horas después.**

 **Frente al edificio donde está el estudio de fotografía.**

-"Hotel Marriot?", pregunto yo a nadie en particular, como leo la dirección en el celular que es del tamaño de toda mi palma con la mano izquierda, mientras cargo a mi bebita con la derecha.

Porque ese estudio de fotografía estaría en un hotel?.

…...

Bueno, mejor entro no más.

Y espero que me permitan enjuagarme la boca con algo, porque me comí algo que llaman comida rápida, más exactamente, una Hamburguesa de ADVENT, que es con carne artificial, y sabe...bueno, no se a que sabe, no sabe a nada que haya probado antes, pero no me gusta, y quiero algo que me quite ese sabor de la boca.

Aunque eso si, debo de admitir que si llena por lo menos. *pensaba eso como entraba al hotel*

Bueno...

Esto si es un hotel de lujo.

El decorado y el lujo solo era comparado con el palacio de Canterlot, con mármol de la más exquisita calidad decorando el lugar, y los muebles se veían muy finos y elegantes.

Me sentía realmente muy fuera de lugar aquí.

Yo...y los 2 soldados de ADVENT que vigilan la entrada al edificio.

Parece que este lugar es medio importante si tienen soldados vigilando en la entrada...

En fin.

Voy solo caminando al mostrador que es también de mármol importado.

Donde hay un señor de mediana edad como recepcionista, se veía bien limpio y elegante.

Además del clásico botones de camisa roja al lado.

El botones era un chico joven, de unos 20, que me miro fascinado.

Pero el recepcionista, me miro con una mirada estoica, observándome de pies a cabeza y cuando termino de verme, frunció el ceño.

Y cuando llegue ante él.

Yo iba a decir para que vine aquí, pero el recepcionista me hablo antes.

-"Si es para esa burda sesión de fotos, es en el último piso", decía el todo irritado como aparto la mirada de mí mientras señalaba al ascensor.

…...

-"Eh...gracias...supongo"; decía yo confundida por esa repentina hostilidad.

Como yo solo me fui hacia el ascensor que había cerca de recepción.

No voy ni a preguntarle...

Y cuando iba a presionar el botón para llamar al ascensor, el botones vino como un rayo hacia el ascensor y lo presiono por mí.

-"Por favor, permítame..."; decía el educadamente, como me dio una pequeña sonrisa.

-"Gracias"; decía yo agradecida.

Por fin, alguien que no parece aburrido o hartó de su vida...

Y no cuento el restaurante que fui porque no había nadie atendiendo, era solo sentarse en una mesa, elegir lo que querías comer en un monitor en la mesa, y una mesa con ruedas que se movía por su cuenta salía por unas puertas trayendo mi orden.

En ese momento me di cuenta lo que automatizado significaba.

Pero...

Al menos es de agradecer que aún hay gente que hace su trabajo con una sonrisa.

*pip*

-"Llegó su ascensor señorita"; decía el educadamente como me señalo el ascensor como las puertas se abrían.

Sigues aquí?.

Que curioso, pense que habías regresado a tu puesto.

Bueno...

-"Gracias"; decía yo como le sonreí de nuevo y yo me entre.

-"Jefe, voy a enseñarle por donde es el estudio, para que no se pierda"; decía el botones en voz alta como se metió conmigo en el ascensor y apretaba el penultimo botón que había en la tabla de botones del ascensor.

-"Bien...tienes suerte que apenas haya movimiento hoy, pero esto contará como tu descanso"; decía el recepcionista, que creo que es no más el gerente si le hablo así al botones, mientras las puertas del ascensor se cerraban

-"Ah que se refiere ese señor, sobre que esto contará como tu descanso?", pregunto yo con curiosidad.

-"Es que, mi trabajo es de solo llevo llevar las maletas...no acompañar a las modelos que van al estudio del penthouse", decía el como me sonreía y me daba ese halago.

Pero...no quiero nada por ahora...aunque este chico no era nada feo...

-"Oye...y por cierto...porque ese señor se molesto al verme?"; pregunto yo para evitar que la conversación se centre en mí.

Además, que tenía curiosidad.

Porque es la primera vez que un humano macho me trato así.

-"No lo tomes personal señorita, el se molesta al ver a las mujeres que no parezcan de la clase alta, o cualquiera que no sea de la clase alta"; decía él botones.

-"Pero porque?", pregunto yo confundida.

-"Porque desde que el viejo mundo cayó, la economía se hizo más justa, y cualquiera, si se esfuerza por 2 meses, puede llegar a pagar por una noche aquí, en uno de los hoteles más prestigiosos de Nueva York, y eso lo que le molesta, que como el dice, "Que cualquier chusma pueda entrar y dormir en una de nuestras habitaciones es simplemente, una gran vergüenza""; decía el haciendo una burda imitación del señor de la recepción.

…...bueno, en parte me alegro que se le haya bajado los sumos a los ricos de este mundo...que parecen ser igual de insoportables, no importa que mundo visites...

*Pip*

El ascensor justo llego a destino, pero yo tenía una pregunta más.

-"Pero, porque un estudio fotográfico está en un hotel?"; pregunto confundida.

-"Porque se le pueda dar ese lujo, es uno de los pocos estudios que aún funcionan, pero es más para tomarle fotos a chicas que promocionan productos, desde que la industria de la moda paso al olvido y la ropa se ha vuelto más estándar y es provista por ADVENT, no hay mucho uso para las o los modelos", decía el creo que sonando algo triste por eso, como las puertas se abrían revelando un pasillo, con solo 2 puertas dobles.

Realmente estos PentHouses son bien grandes si 2 ocupan un piso entero de un gran hotel.

En fin, eso que no haya moda me parece perfecto.

La ropa nunca fue de mi agrado después de todo.

-"Vamos, te mostraré cual es"; decía el todo tranquilo como salió del ascensor y yo le seguí, a la puerta que teníamos justo en frente.

-"Listo"; decía el como toco a la puerta.

…...

Es obvio que quiere algo más de mí...

Pero hoy no lo obtendrá...

 _-"Quien és?"_ , pregunto alguien desde detrás de esas puertas.

-"Soy yo, Brandon, te traigo a otra modelo"; decía el botones.

 _-"Y vale la pena o es otra con implantes...?"_ , pregunto el hombre detrás de esa puerta muy seriamente.

-"No lo se, pero, eso si, esta bien proporcionada"; decía el botones como me miraba de reojo.

…...

 _-"Dejame ver..."_ , decía el tipo detrás de la puerta, como una de las puertas dobles se abrió.

Revelando a un hombre de mediana edad con pelo algo largo, que solo vestía una polera blanca con chaleco mostaza y pantalones cafés.

El hombre me miró de pies a cabeza por un momento.

-"Mmm...se ve demasiado perfecta...", decía el como aun se veía nada convencido.

-"Chica...quiero que seas honesto conmigo, son naturales?", pregunto el señalando a mis pechos.

-"Si...lo son"; decía yo confundida por lo que dijo.

Acaso se pueden hacer más grandes...? *Pensó toda sorprendida*

-"Mmmm...y sabes que necesito que poses desnuda para unas fotos...estás de acuerdo con ello?"; pregunto el señor todo serio.

-"Si...por eso estoy aquí...y cuanto pagan por esto?", pregunto yo, que es lo que me importa.

-"Al menos 10000 mil créditos para 60 fotos desnuda para el calendario de este año y los otros 4 que seguirán", decía el seriamente.

Eso si que suena a mucho dinero...

-"Pero acaso no es ya agosto?"; pregunto yo confundida.

-"Eso ya lo se, pero no eh encontrado a nadie que tenga un cuerpo curvilíneo natural, o muchas son tímidas y no quieren posar desnudas, o ya están con esposos que ya les dan todo lo que quieren o simplemente no les interesa...pero ahora, estoy buscando una que además de tener las fotos para este año, tenga para los años posteriores, para no tener que estar buscando durante meses por una que cumpla mis expectativas"; decía el seriamente.

-"No se porque no aceptabas a las que eran operadas y ya, Felin"; decía el tal Brandon.

-"Porque con estas nuevas cámaras de alta resolución que tengo de ADVENT, se nota hasta cada pequeño detalle, hasta cada poro del cuerpo de la modelo, incluida las cicatrices causadas por esas cirugías estéticas, y yo no quiero eso, además, soy el único fotógrafo de modelo certificado que queda en Nueva Nueva York...puedo darme el lujo de ser exigente y no pagarle a alguien en la sala de edición que borre esas marcas y cicatrices de una modelo plastificada"; decía el seriamente y algo ególatra, el fotografo que ahora se que se llama Felin.

…...

Ok...

-"Y...puedo tomarme las fotos de una vez y acabar con esto?", pregunto yo.

-"Si, si, pasa pasa..."; decía el como me dejo pasar a esa suite.

Que era enorme.

Como una casa de lujo.

El comedor que había se veía limpio y ordenado, y la sala bien decorada.

E incluso tiene un balcón con piscina!. *pensó fascinada al ver la piscina*

Y claro, muchos equipos que solo podrían decirse que es para tomar fotos en un estudio en el área de la piscina.

El botones entonces cerró la puerta detrás de mí.

-"Ahora, podría ver si de verdad cumple con lo que quiero..."; decía el fotógrafo.

-"Mmmm...ok, me podrías sostener a mi bebita y mis cosas por favor"; decía yo al botones como le pasaba a mi bebita que estaba tranquila como siempre.

-"Ok..."; decía el botones como sostenía a mi bebita y mi celular.

Como yo solo me quite la ropa tranquilamente.

Porque después de todo, para eso vine.

Y después de terminar de quitarme esos molestos pantalones y estar completamente a gusto.

Felin el fotógrafo sonrío.

-"Mi búsqueda por fin a terminado", decía el todo emocionado.

 **(Solo busquen 60 imágenes de Sunset posando desnuda sensualmente y ya se harán una idea de como salío todo, jeje)**

.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Otras 2 horas después...**

 **4:34 pm**

*Se la ve a Sunset secándose con una toalla su escultural cuerpo*

-"Bueno ya tengo más que suficientes señorita Sally...realmente la cámara le adora...puede que no este con el mejor físico, y no tenga el abdomen tan plano como muchas modelos, pero, no estas para nada obesa, te ves saludable, y eso le da mucha más naturalidad, una mujer real, toda natural"; decía el fotógrafo como estaba viendo las fotos en su cámara de alta tecnología, "Aunque el tamaño de tu busto no la tiene cualquiera, es natural, y eso es lo que más importa"; decía el todo emocionado como veía las fotos.

-"Gracias...supongo"; decía yo toda sonrojada.

Me calenté mucho mientras hacía estas fotos.

Gracias al cielo que tenía una piscina, me pude lanzar varias veces a ella para enfriar esos pensamientos pervertidos.

Pero no ayudaba que el botones me mirara con mucho deseo, y claro, teniendo una carpa formándose en sus pantalones.

Pero se fue al poco tiempo...

Creo, porque al hacer esto, como que perdí el sentido del tiempo y no se cuanto paso en realidad.

-"Oiga...puedo quedarme con esa gabardina?", pregunto yo al señalar al tendedero donde cuelgan varios tipos de ropa.

Que debe ser para las sesiones de fotografía, como veo varios atuendos allí colgados.

-"Si, si, no hay problema, y como la gabardina es extra grande, te quedará muy bien"; decía el como solo estaba enfocado en las fotos de su cámara.

-"Gracias", decía yo como dejaba la toalla a un lado y me iba a tomarla.

Entonces, cuando llego a ese tendedero que esta cerca de la puerta de vidrio que lleva de nuevo al interior.

Veo a mi bebita, sentada en la suave alfombra jugando con sus piecitos esperándome detrás de la puerta.

Se que es suave la alfombra porque yo pose echada sobre ella, jeje.

-"Ohh...ya veo que mi pequeñita me ha estado esperando"; decía yo con una sonrisa como la cargaba y ella sonreía como yo jugaba un ratito con ella, al hacer esto también se me baja el líbido.

Y eso si que lo necesito ahora.

Pero por ahora, creo que es mejor vestirme ahora.

*Deja un momento a su hija en el suelo y se pone la gabardina, que si le queda sin problemas*

-"Mmm...es muy caliente..."; decía yo.

-"Pues claro, es para invierno...el invierno aquí puede ser muy duro a veces"; decía él como aun estaba enfocado en la cámara.

Bueno...en eso tiene razón.

Se ven bonitas y elegantes cuando la usa un espía en esas novelas de misterio.

Pero no hay que olvidar que son abrigos pesados para invierno...

Pero bueno, sigue siendo mejor que la ropa que me apretaba todo.

Ahora solo me pongo mis botas y ya para irme, que por cierto.

-"Y...cuando recibo mi dinero?", pregunto yo como iba a ponerme mis botas.

-"Oh, eso ya lo hice apenas me di cuenta que usted era la chica perfecta para esto...la red ADVENT si que es una gran maravilla no lo crees", decía el con una sonrisa como señalaba a su nuca que estaba levemente rapada y con una cicatriz levemente visible.

….

El chip obligatorio...

Mmm...

Realmente tiene sus cosas útiles, pero aún me parece demasiado invasivo tener algo así en la cabeza...

Porque es más que seguro que tengan una doble intención en ello.

Espero encontrar una forma de evitar que me lo pongan en la cabeza y seguir estando aquí, pero más pronto que tarde.

Como el ministerio del trabajo, tienen trabajo que dar y hasta becas para esos trabajos si demuestras potencial...

Pero que pasa...si fallas?.

-"Hey...hay algo que quería preguntar, y eres la única persona del día de hoy que no me ha tratado mal y me ha mirado los pechos al hablarme, espero que tu puedas contestármela"; decía yo.

Y si, lo note que el botones hacía eso, y eso que desde antes que me desnudara.

Pero el no...

Espera.

Ahora quiero saber 2 cosas...

-"No hay problema, después de todo, las fotos que me distes son perfectas, y como no puedo pagarte de más porque así son las leyes, lo menos que puedo hacer es responder tus dudas"; decía el todo amable como por fin me puso atención a mí.

-"Yo eh estado recientemente en el ministerio de trabajo, y si, eh pasado una de las pruebas y me han dado para estudiar informática, pero me ha hecho pensar, que pasa con los que no pasan ninguna de esas pruebas y sus habilidades están al vender, o cocinar, o deportista?", pregunto yo como mencionaba los primeros trabajos que se me venían a la mente.

-"Bueno, si no dicen que les interesa la medicina o la biología, que son cosas que no se prueben en el examen, solo son expulsados, porque en esta nueva era de la humanidad, los que no dominen las ciencias, no merecen estar aquí disfrutando de esta enorme paz", decía el creo que no sonando muy convencido el mismo.

-"Y solo unos pocos elegidos pueden hacer trabajos no relacionados a la ciencia en esta nueva era, como yo, yo tomaba fotos para las más finas supermodelos de todas las revistas y anuncios sobre moda en esta ciudad, pero en este mundo, donde el arte del modelaje técnicamente murió, a mi me lo permiten ejercer gracias a que mi nombre y mi trabajo habló por mí, y ahora, lo que hago es solo tomar fotos para anuncios de la nueva comida de ADVENT y calendarios con temática erótica que levanta un poco la moral de la gente, en este mundo donde la internet y la moda a muerto y se le reemplazó por la red de ADVENT y ropa que según dice el porta vos de ADVENT, es porque no hace falta estar desperdiciando recursos en diseñar y crear ropa nueva, si las que son funcionales sirven a su propósito, el de estar vestidos y protegernos del frío, y para nada más debe servir la ropa...", decía el sonando muy fastidiado por eso.

-"Y dile eso a una modista, a un fotógrafo, a un modelo que paso casi toda su vida haciendo eso...que todo lo que conoció...ahora debe pasar al olvido porque ya no es prioridad para ADVENT promocionarlo..."; decía el con pesar.

-"Es por eso que también soy exigente en elegir modelos señorita, quiero que lo poco que queda del arte del modelaje, sea perfecto, aun cuando sea algo tan básico como tomarle foto a chicas desnudas para un calendario...y que no es solo tomar fotos a lo imbécil a alguien y ya está, quiero mantener este arte de la fotografía mientras viva"; decía el seriamente.

Guao...

Este hombre si que es dedicado a su trabajo al 100%…...

Si, respondió mi duda de lo que les pasa a los que no son dignos de quedarse.

Pero...

-"Y que hay de los que están trabajando como camareras en Hooters y el botones...no son trabajos científicos?", pregunte yo toda curiosa.

Pero creo que arruinándole un poco su momento.

-"Son como el mío, pocos trabajos que aún perduran porque son necesarios para mantener la moral o solo porque no vale la pena que lo reemplacé un robot", decía él.

Ok...eso responde a mi pregunta.

Pero esta es la cosa.

En la resistencia, me habían comentado que muy pocos escapan de ADVENT para unirse a ellos.

Y si se hace las cuentas, la gente que recién entra al mundo laboral, no toda podrá ser científico o biólogo, o médico o simplemente ser la o él afortunado en tener un trabajo no científico, y talvez sean varias decenas de personas, o incluso cientos en todo este territorio controlado por ADVENT, que fallan las pruebas.

Así que...

Donde están esas decenas de personas?

Porque solo so que huyen al mes no más?.

Eso si que es muy sospechoso, y es posible que explique de donde viene tanto material genético para las fuerzas de ADVENT, sin requerir a atacar asentamientos... *pensó ella toda intrigada*

Esta habiendo una purga masiva, y quedándose con lo mejor de lo mejor...para crear a su raza perfecta como solo usa a lo humanos que mata para tomar ADN y evitar el desgaste génetico en sus muestras...y así hallar al humano perfecto que pueda congeniar bien con los genes alienígenas!: *Pensó ella toda átonita al darse cuenta de ello*

…...

Como nadie lo analizado si quiera esto?!.

-"...y es por eso que los robots nunca reemplazarán a los cocineros", decía el fotográfo.

Como al parecer estaba hablando como me hundí en mis pensamientos de nuevo.

-"Oiga...y quisiera preguntarle una cosa más, antes de irme"; decía yo, sin decirle que no escuche nada desde que dijo "robot".

Ya para poder irme y pensar más en solitario sobre esto y no quedarme como idiota mirando a la nada como alguien me habla.

Que eso es muy vergonzoso la verdad.

-"Si, que pasá?", pregunto él.

-"Bueno...es que él botones tuvo una erección mientras me tomaba fotos...y usted al parecer no..."; decía yo, sin saber como tomaría la pregunta.

-"Chica, eh estado haciendo durante años a un montón de chicas que usaban poca ropa, que si, puede que ni soñando tenían el cuerpo que tu tienes de forma natural, pero yo me se controlar, después de todo no soy un adolescente super hormonado"; decía el seriamente, sonando algo ofendido.

-"Ok..."; decía yo como solo sonreía apenada por haberlo ofendido.

-"Yo me voy entonces"; decía yo como recogía a mi bebita y mi celular.

-"Y no te vas a llevar tu ropa?"; pregunto el al señalar mi ropa bien doblada en el sofá de la sala.

-"No...ya no me quedaba de todas formas"; decía yo como solo me empezaba a irme.

-"Bueno...haya usted"; decía él como se ponía a revisar nuevamente la cámara, "Y que tenga suerte en sus estudios Sally y suerte siendo una madre soltera también"; decía el despidiéndose desde lejos.

-"Gracias", decía yo como le sonreía y yo solo me retiraba.

Ok.

Tengo mucho dinero para gastar...

Una dirección al que ir a vivir ahora...

Y bueno, una nueva vida que empezar...supongo.

Esto si que será interesante...

.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.

 **2 horas después...**

 **Harlem, Norte de Manhattan (Me voy a basar en las series de televisión y Google Maps sobre como se ve la zona...porque obviamente, no soy gringo)**

*se la ve a ella bajando de un taxi sin conductor*

Realmente no bromeaban con el echo de que casi todo se hace con robots...*pensaba Sunset como pagaba el servicio usando su celular*

Aunque bueno, pude ver la ciudad a todas sus anchas.

Y si que es grande.

Y realmente estaba casi en la otra punta de esta isla.

Porque se demoró una barbaridad llegar hacia acá.

Y todo lo que recorría el taxi que se conducía solo, es lo que mide Canterlot de una punta a la otra.

Y todavía, por lo que parece cuando miro al horizonte entre las calles, la ciudad continúa del otro lado del río que separa esta isla del continente.

Siendo esta isla solo una parte de un todo más grande, lo que me es muy fascinante.

Además que los edificios son enormes, hasta el triple de tamaño que cualquiera de las torres del castillo de Canterlot, y el parque que está en medio de la isla, tan grande como un pueblo, lo que hace que resalte más la enormidad de esta ciudad, que se puede permitir un parque tan grande en medio de está.

En fin, al llegar a mi destino, solo pagué unos 4 créditos, lo que si parece muy poco para lo que recorrí, y más con todo el tráfico.

Y el lugar al que llegue era una calle llena de casas de ladrillos de entr pisos de alto, pero bien angostas..., y todas están bien pegadas entre sí.

La que me toco era de 3 pisos de alto, y se subía una pequeña escalera para llegar a la puerta.

Y en la calle había pequeños árboles separados por algunos metros entre sí por la vereda.

Debo de admitir, que me hace sentir como en casa, en un pequeño suburbio de Canterlot.

Aunque mejor entro, que ya se puso el sol hace rato, y aunque hay farolas que iluminan la calle.

Y veo patrullas de ADVENT patrullando las calles como estaba de venida por aquí.

Como que estar de noche en una ciudad controlada por estos, no da para nada ningún sentimiento de seguridad para mí.

Entonces subo y toco a la puerta para ver si hay alguien.

Porque si, no me darán una casa propia solo para mi.

Según la información que también me vino con la dirección, es una casa compartida, y no me importa compartir, y, es más, con otra chica, que así no sucede ninguna tentación por suerte.

Y aunque esta casa este a 2 horas de la universidad que debo asistir, y con el dinero que ahora tengo podría conseguir algo mejor, creo que mejor es no destacar ya de más.

Suficiente ya es que me hayan tenido que tomar fotos desnudas y que lo verán solo lo del área de la ciudad.

Mínimo no saldrá de la ciudad mis fotos por lo menos...

O eso espero...

Entonces ya se acaba mis pensamientos como me abren la puerta.

-"Oh, mi nueva compañera eh...espero que seas más tranquila que la otra que tuve..."; decía ella como me miro de reojo no tan feliz por verme.

Que ya me juzgaba desde antes de conocerme...

Era una chica de cabello negro, de pelo largo de tez morena, y sus pechos curiosamente, era la primera vez que veía a alguien con unos pechos del tamaño de un par de naranjas bien grandes, o sea, más grande que la media que eh andado viendo por allí, y ella estaba vestida con solo una polera sin mangas, lleva un collar con una cruz, y un short rosa nada más, porque al parecer esta descalza.

-"Oh...y tienes una bebe"; decía ella ya más animada como veía a mi bebita, "Al menos con un bebe aquí, significa que te planeas controlar no?"; pregunto ella como movía sus dedos cerca de la cara de mi bebita.

-"Yo soy normalmente muy tranquila...aunque mi cuerpo parezca decirte lo contrario"; decía yo ya más o menos harta de que me estén juzgando por mi cuerpo.

-"Ok...ok...solo que tu calendario dice lo contrario"; decía ella como me mostraba su celular que lo tenía al parecer en su mano.

Y allí estaba.

Una foto mía desnuda en una pose muy provocativa, y debajo de este, en tamaño de letra muy pequeña, ya estaba el mes y los números.

La imagen era la que ocupaba el 70% de todo ese calendario virtual como lo llamaba el fotógrafo durante la sesión.

-"Y tu que haces con un calendario así?", pregunto yo sorprendida.

-"Bueno...cuando me dijeron que iba a tener una compañera de cuarto, quería saber más sobre ti, y bueno, largas horas sin saber quien eras a partes de que eras una recién llegada, por fin a estas horas, apareció tu nombre en este calendario, lo compre y lo descargue"; decía ella media sonrojada, "Y precisamente las poses que haces en tu calendario no pinta para nada a alguien tranquila"; decía ella.

…...

No puede ser que tan rápido ya lo haya publicado!.

Realmente las cosas funcionan muy rápido en este mundo.

Y lo que dice es verdad.

Realmente las poses que hacía...

Era como si hubiera estado ida...

Como cuando tuve sexo con Zack.

Creo que cuando hago estas cosas tan picantes hace que salga mis instintos tan bajos que me hacen nublar mucho la mente al punto de que los recuerdos se hacen borrosos.

Y eso si que me está empezando a asustar.

-"Pero te lo juro una vez más, yo soy tranquila, y solo me tome esas fotos para tener dinero extra para comprarme más cosas como estoy sin nada, comprarme cosas para mi bebita y otras cosas más que aun no se en que gastármelo"; decía yo un poco más calmada, como yo solo le di la razón a esta chica.

-"Bien, bien...lo hiciste solo por tener algo para tu bebita...lo entiendo...así que...porque no comenzamos mejor esta vez..."; decía ella más tranquila igual, "Soy Rosa Rodriguéz y tu?", pregunto ella como me tendía la mano.

-"Soy Sally Jackson"; decía yo como le estrechaba la mano.

-"Ahora, Sally, estás reglas son simples, limpias tus cosas, se lava la ropa los domingos, ni un día antes, ni un día después, te preparas tus propias cosas para comer, y si quieres traer compañía de cualquier tipo, avisa, para que así no me sorprendan estando yo en la sala, y me hallen así como estoy, sin sostén y con un short que no da nada a la imaginación", decía ella media sonrojada.

-"Ok...no te preocupes, planeo permanecer pura todo el tiempo que viva aquí"; decía yo con honestidad.

-"Esta bien..., entonces tu cuarto está en el 3 piso, solo es una cama sin sabanas y un ropero para que puedas meter allí tus cosas, pero por lo menos te puedo prestar unas sabanas para que puedas acostar allí a tu bebe"; decía ella ya más amablemente.

-"Gracias, y espero que realmente podamos llevar muy bien"; decía yo como le daba una sonrisa.

Después de todo, voy a vivir aquí por buen tiempo.

-"Igual...", decía ella como me dejaba pasar.

Aunque ahora me vino otra cosa a la cabeza.

Si tan rápido se publico mi calendario...

Eso significa que podría llegar a más lugares que no sea Nueva Nueva york?.

..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-

 **Zack**

 **En las afueras del campamento cerca de Chicaco.**

 **9:20 pm**

*se lo ve en su puesto vigilando la ciudad muerta desde su punto de observación con su rifle de francotirador*

 _-"Zack...tengo noticias de nuestra chica"_ , decía Phil por la radio.

-"Buenas espero"; decía yo como bajaba mi rifle para estar más atento a la radio.

 _-"Bueno, son buenas para cada hombre hetero de la región, jejeje"_ , decía el todo animado.

-"Como es eso?"; pregunto yo confundido.

 _-"Bueno, tu sabes que desde que la internet murió, también el porno, y lo único que queda son revistas viejas y claro, los calendarios de chicas desnudas que dejan publicar ADVENT";_ decía Phil.

Ya haciéndome a la idea de donde va esto.

-"Si..."; decía yo sin mucha emoción.

 _-"Bueno, nuestra querida Sunset forma parte de esos calendarios, y el calendario en donde sale ha sido el más vendido desde que se fundó ADVENT, y fue tan popular que ya las ventas no es solo local del área de Nueva Nueva York, es toda la costa este en estos momentos, y nuestro contacto en la ciudad me envió el calendario, y ufff...ya veo el porque...y que por cierto, si antes creíamos que sus pechos eran grandes, están ahora mucho más grandes, y es todo 100% natural..."_ , decía Phil ahora muy emocionado.

Ella parece que no puede dejar de ser el centro de atención verdad...*se pregunto el medio decepcionado*

-"Bueno, espero que por lo menos no haga que ADVENT sospeche de que justo una chica...que es recién llegada, haga tanto revuelo en su región"; decía yo intentando ser el serio aquí.

- _"No te preocupes, además, si sospechan, no pueden hacer nada, porque ella en estos momentos sería tan reconocida por la calle, que si la secuestraran o algo, se haría enorme revuelo_ ", decía Phil por la radio

En eso...si tiene algo de razón.

-" _Y en sus fotos por cierto, se nota que desea las fotos, se siente tan natural, y le estuviera haciendo el amor a la cámara y los hijos fueran estás fotos..."_ , decía él.

Claro que si campeón...

-"Bueno, y algo más sobre ella?", pregunto yo.

 _-"No, por ahora nada más relevante, después de todo nuestro contacto no puede seguirla como si fuera un espía, tiene que trabajar en su puesto después de todo"_ ; decía Phil.

Cierto...

-"Entiendo...cuando sepas más de ella me avisas...", decía yo.

 _-"Tu lo sabes amigo"_ , decía Phil por la radio como corto la señal.

Hay Sunset...

Porque tenías que ser tan edemoniadamente sexy...

.-.-..-…-.-..-..-...-.-..-

 **Un capitulo ya más tranquilo sin muchas tensiones para Sunset, aunque se ha dado cuenta de más hechos oscuros dentro del territorio.**

 **-"Aún con esas revelaciones oscuras, y que muchos de los que trabajan odian su trabajo...decidiste darle darle un capitulazo de fanservice completo a como se ve Sunset, eh picarón...se nota que es tu favorita", decía Seras como estaba echada tranquila en el sofá, desnuda como siempre.**

 **-"Bueno...mi favorita en EG, jeje, lo único que rescata a EG, y que irónicamente, todo lo que venga de Equestria y vaya al universo de EG lo hace mejor, jaja"; decía yo todo sonriente.**

 **-"Pues si, como las sirenas, la piedra del olvido, sus poderes mutantes tipo x-men...mientras su mundo y sus problemas son tan emocionantes como salir a ver lo que pasa en tu calle", decía Seras toda burlona igual apoyándome.**

 **-"Que milagro me apoyas en esto?"; pregunto yo.**

 **-"Porque estás en lo cierto por una vez creador"; decía ella con una sonrisa.**

 **-"Y, nada que reportar hoy?"; pregunto yo con curiosidad.**

 **-"Aparte de que no hay ningún tren del mame bueno donde subirse esta semana...aunque eso si, no te perdonaré por haberme justo dejado de lado, justo cuando el mame del dios Shaggy estaba en lo alto"; decía ella media gruñona.**

 **-"Pero es que no tenía tiempo esa semana...", decía yo todo apenado.**

 **-"Excusas!", grito Seras haciéndose la dramatica.**

 **-"Quieres que te compense con algo...?"; pregunto yo.**

 **-"Neh, pronto lo harás de todas formas, ya sabrás como, porque te conozco, jeje", decía ella toda sonriente.**

 **-"Bueno...y ya sin nada más que decir entonces...nos despedimos por hoy?", pregunto yo.**

 **-"Pos vale...", decía Seras como se levantaba del sofá, "Y nos vemos chicos y chica que aún leen esto, para más locuras, masacres, cosas darks, salvajadas y fan service que este loco nos quiere dar, jeje"; decía Seras toda sonriente.**

 **Creo que más por lo que acaba de decir.**

 **Si, lo que ella dijo, nos vemos el siguiente domingo sin falta como siempre, y pues eso, hasta la proxima gente bonita, no se olviden de comentar después.**


	51. Chapter 51

_**Capitulo 51: Vida normal, eso existe?**_

 **Soldado de Apoyo Sunset Shimmer**

 **6 de agosto del 2020 (La tierra) 991 DDNM (Equestria)**

 **Casa compartida en Harlem, Norte de la isla de Manhattan, Nueva York.**

 **7:30 am.**

*se la ve a Sunset bajando desnuda, yendo a la cocina*

Mi hijita esta durmiendo aún...es justo que me haga mi desayuno para iniciar el día...

Rosa me dijo que por el día de hoy podría comer lo que quisiera, pero que ya tendría que comprar mi propia comida de ahora en adelante, que esto era más que todo un regalo de bienvenida.

Que bueno que ya aquí adentro ya pueda andar desnuda, esa gabardina si que quemaba y más en verano.

Que por como este todo caluroso el ambiente, y aun lo sigue estando, espero que no le importe que yo ande toda indecente por la casa, jeje.

*Va a la refri, la abre, y se inclina para ver que hay, dejando su trasero al aire para que cualquiera lo viera*

Mmm...que fría está...creo que aquí me podría quedar todo el día...*pensaba ella como disfrutaba de la frescura del refrigerador*

Aunque, no me da muchas excusas para estar así, como solo veo un cartón con jugo de naranja, algunos platos tapados con otros platos, y una que otra manzana suelta.

Creo que una manzanita y un jugo de naranja para empezar el día no sería nada malo...

*agarra una manzana y el cartón de jugo*

-"Pero que rayos haces?!", oí a Rosa gritar detrás de mí.

Y por la sorpresa aprete de más el cartón de jugo y me salpique toda la cara y la parte superior de mis pechos con jugo.

-"Mmm...lo siento, olvide preguntar si querías algo de jugo..."; decía yo apenada como me ponía de pie mejor, cerraba la refri usando mis caderas mientras me limpiaba con un brazo mi cara cubierta de jugo antes de que se me metiera a los ojos.

-"No...me refiero a que haces desnuda en medio de la cocina?"; pregunto ella enojada, aun usando lo mismo que ayer, mientras me miraba directamente a la cara, como se la veía sonrojada.

-"Pero estamos dentro de casa, y andar desnuda no era una penalización en tus reglas..."; decía yo sorprendida.

-"Bueno...yo creía que estaba implícito, no andes desnuda en casas con gente que aún no conoces, es simple lógica!"; decía ella casi gritando esa última parte.

-"Y si nos conocemos más...podría andar desnuda, eso es lo que estás sugiriendo?"; pregunto yo toda curiosa.

-"Talvez...mientras al menos no estés haciendo poses eróticas cuando andas por la casa, como estar con todo tu trasero levantado en el aire para que el que pase la vea"; decía ella toda sonrojada, aún sonanod irritada.

-"Lo siento...no fue intencional"; decía yo entonces sonrojada...

Realmente, eso no fue intencional...

Aún debo estar con los reflejos que hacía en la sesión de fotos de ayer...

-"Y...no tenías nada debajo de esa gabardina o que?"; pregunto ella aun irritada.

-"No, la ropa que tenía antes no me quedaban, y esa gabardina me la regalaron porque era lo único que me quedaba"; decía yo.

-"Ok...y al menos hoy planeas comprar ropa?"; pregunto Rosa.

-"Si, y cosas para mi bebe, y talvez averiguar donde hacer ejercicio, no me gusta estar toda fofa sabes..."; decía yo como me agarraba mi único rollito que conformaba mi estomago algo gordita.

-"Quieres correr en Central Park, con cientos de ojos mirando como te rebotan los pechos acaso, a eso te refieres?"; pregunto creo que con sarcasmo.

-"No...yo hablaba de un gimnasio"; decía yo toda sonrojada por pensar en ese escenario.

Realmente necesito una ducha fría después de esta conversación...

-"Y que cada chico te mire como haces ejercicio con poca ropa...en serio te gusta ser el centro de atención verdad?"; pregunto ella de nuevo irritada, "Cielos, por un minuto creí que tenías la intención de ser pura...".

-"Entonces...hay alguna forma de hacer ejercicio en casa?", pregunto yo, ignorando eso último.

Porque como le puedo decir que todo esto es totalmente nuevo para mí, sin revelar mi verdadero origen?

-"Obvio, puedes comprarte una caminadora, unas pesas para estar haciendo ejercicio en privado si no es tu intención ser el centro de atención", decía ella sorprendida de que no supiera de ello.

Y por esa razón es porque no puedo hacer una buena excusa.

No conozco aún que fue normal antes y que no con exactitud.

-"Y con lo que tienes, no te costará casi nada", decía ella como iba a un lado de la cocina donde estaba un trapeador.

Eso si lo sé.

-"Pero antes limpia, luego comes, y te pones a comprar todo lo que quieras"; decía ella como me daba el trapeador.

-"Ok...", decía yo no tan a gusta de como comenzó mi día.

.-..-.-.-.-..-.-…-.-

 **1 hora después...**

 **Y una ducha bien fría después...**

Me tuve que secar con la toalla de Rosa...

Ella no le importo mucho porque ella no iba a salir en la mañana y pues entendía que yo no tenía toalla.

Pero cuando entre a mi cuarto para ponerme mi gabardina, mi bebita despertó...

Con hambre como empezó a llorar.

Y se que no es otra cosa, como su "Pañal" que tengo improvisado es solo papel higiénico enrollado sobre esa zona, no esta empapada de nada.

Lo que me recuerda...debo comprar muchos pañales...

En fin, me pongo tranquilamente a amamantarla, como reviso mi celular.

Que como dicen que desde a distancia se puede hacer de todo, a ver si puedo comprar cosas desde mi casa

Y revisando con una mano, veo que hay una aplicación en mi celular que es para comprar cosas.

Y debajo de un cuadradito que tiene una lupita dice, "Busca lo que quieras comprar".

Así de fácil y sencillo.

Entonces, después de pasar unos minutos averiguando como escribir en esta cosa...

Pude escribir la palabra "pañales" en ingles.

Y me aparecieron varias opciones, aunque de la misma marca, pero de diferentes mercados.

Aunque si, todos tienen el mismo precio.

Pero eso sí, además de la dirección, también hay otro dato, que es "el tiempo de llegada".

Y el que se tarda menos esta a solo 20 minutos...

Que curioso.

Entonces, después de intentar comprar al más cercano, unos 20 paquetes, decidí ver que otra cosa podía comprar.

Entonces me pongo a buscar "ropa de mujer"

Y había algunos modelos simples.

Muchos eran chalecos sin mangas, sacos, chamarras, polos normales, y pantalones grises o con colores oscuros todos ellos, con patrones de líneas blancas en alguno de los sacos.

Ropa que haría desmayarse a los diseñadores de Canterlot por lo...nada inspirada que son estás ropas.

Pero bueno, para mi ropa es ropa de todas formas.

Mientras me quedé...*ella pensaba eso como apretaba el botón para comprar*

Pero no me permitía comprarla.

Pero que...*pensaba eso como le aparecía un mensaje en la pantalla*

"No hay este ejemplar para su talla actual*

…...

Ok...se que estoy más curvilínea que el promedio, pero no creo que no haya de mi talla.

Así que me pase otro rato buscando y buscando.

Hasta que encontré una tienda que tuviera ropa de mi talla.

Así que, me compre 2 sacos, 5 poleras de distintos colores, pero nada muy llamativo, los clásicos, verde, rojo, amarillo, naranja y azul.

3 pantalones para verano.

Un abrigo extra para cuando sea invierno y pantalones más abrigadores.

Unas toallas.

Y para hacer ejercicio unos shorts y lo que llaman un sostén deportivo para que según dice la pagina, no reboten para todos lados mis pechos cuando haga ejercicio.

Que es comprensible, después de todo, rebotaban un poco cuando bajaba las escaleras...

Parece que también existe una ropa para ir a nadar...ok, creo que comprare algo que se llama...bikini, porque solo cubre lo principal, pezones y mi entrepierna, por lo demás, que chiste es usar mucha ropa para nadar la verdad?

Y unos zapatos normales, como yo ya tengo las botas, y medias incluidas.

Y listo, suficiente ropa creo.

*eructo fuerte*

-"Oh...mi pequeñita si que comio por buen rato ehh..."; decía yo como jugaba con ella.

Realmente mi bebita le gusta tomar su leche, jeje.

Suerte que ya compre los pañales y vienen en camino, porque como come, también desecha...

-"Ahora tu descansa un ratito como yo sigo comprando cosas para mami ok"; le decía yo con dulzura como la dejaba en las sabanas que hacían como su cuna improvisada.

Oh si...y las cosas para hacer ejercicio.

Pesas que van desde los 2, 5, 10, 15 y 20kg.

Una caminadora que al parecer sirve para correr...

Y un saco de arena para golpear.

Genial.

Luego.

Cosas para bebés...

Ufff...

Hay muchas cosas.

Ok.

Cuna, la más cómoda por favor.

Almohadas y sábanas para bebes, las más cómodas también...

Ropa de invierno para bebé.

Juguetes...

Que por todos los cielos, hay muchos tipos de juguetes, realmente los humanos sabían como hacer a un bebe feliz...*pensaba ella como sonreía*

Compre muchos de ellos, en su mayoría peluches.

Monitores para estar al tanto de él cuando este lejos.

Y muchos más pañales y talco, mucho talco.

Ahora...para este lugar.

Una almohada cómoda, unas sabanas y una sobrecama para el invierno bien gruesa.

Una computadora de avanzada, para así practicar las cosas que me enseñen en la universidad.

Un televisor holográfico que puede proyectar una pantalla de 50 pulgadas.

Y claro está un mini refrigerador para refrigerios, y mucha comida para llenar el de abajo, los estantes y el que voy a comprar, por al menos una semana.

Y aun con todas esas compras...

Me quedan aún 8000 créditos.

Ahora...haber como están las casas propias o departamentos más costosos...

Solo por curiosidad

Mmmm...

Mmmm...

15 mil créditos...

Aunque alquilarla por mes está 1000.

Así que, mejor me olvido de tener casa propia.

Pero entonces...que tal un vehiculo propio.

No se...como una moto?

…...

Guao. *piensa eso sorprendida al ver los anuncios*

Solo 5000 las motos de la nueva era ADVENT que tiene 3 ruedas...

O 12 mil una moto adaptada al uso en territorio ADVENT pero de la era antes de la guerra.

Bueno...

Que buena forma de quitarme los ánimos de comprar una...

Aunque también estaba ese detallito de que no se conducir una de verdad...

Pero bueno.

También puedo comprar servicios.

Como ayuda para aprender a conducir motos.

Pero esta es la cosa, mi coartada dice que tuve un accidente andando en una y que se conducirlas.

Así que realmente no podría tomarla o ya sospecharían de mi.

…..

Que mierda la verdad.

Bueno, me conformo con la universidad, mi bebita y hacer ejercicio en casa.

Lo más tranquilo del mundo y que no levanta ninguna sospecha.

Para así ser alguien normal y común en esta sociedad.

 ***ding dong***

-"Sally...la puerta, creo que es para ti!"; grita Rosa desde las escaleras.

Deben ser los pañales.

-"Ya voy!"; grito yo en respuesta como solo uso para cubrirme a la rápida con la toalla húmeda porque hoy hace mucho calor como para volver a usar la gabardina.

Voy bajando rápidamente, como llego en menos de 1 minuto a la puerta principal.

Donde tiene una mirilla para ver afuera.

Y veo a una persona con ropa mostaza y gorra del mismo color esperando afuera.

Debe ser él repartidor.

-"Si...quien es?", pregunto yo para estar más segura.

-"Señorita Sally...le traigo los pañales que solicito", decía él chico desde afuera.

Yo le abrí la puerta.

-"Donde están los pañales?", pregunto yo como veo afuera el camión descargando los 20 paquetes...

Que eran en realidad unas 20 grandes cajas...

…... …

Creo que es mejor que sobren que falten pañales por los próximos 2 años jejej. *piensa ella de forma positiva*

-"Están allí...señorita...", decía él sonando algo nervioso como me miro.

-"Oh genial..."; decía yo como iba a salir para ayudar a llevar las cajas adentro.

-"No...no, nosotros lo haremos por usted..."; decía el todo nervioso como se puso en mi camino.

Como se retiró para ayudar a su compañero que estaba bajando las cajas del camión.

Su compañero y el iban trayendo las cajas y los ponían en medio de la sala.

Entonces yo me agache para revisar una de las cajas, y ver como se sentían al tacto los pañales. *sin notar que el débil agarre por colocársela a la rápida que tenía la toalla, se soltó, haciendo que cayera esta al suelo, estando ella totalmente desnuda como revisaba los pañales*.

-"Realmente son buenos pañales...", decía en voz alta como tocaba uno, sin importarme que estaba desnuda.

Lo sabía...pero...internamente no me importaba...aunque yo sabía que estaba mal.

Pero no me importaba...

Creo que necesitare varias duchas heladas para hacer que estos pensamientos lujuriosos terminarán por hoy.

-"Y esas son todas..."; decía el chico que toco la puerta todo nervioso como se cubría con las manos la entrepierna.

-"Y gracias a ustedes"; decía yo con una sonrisa, "Dejenme ir por mi celular para darles una propina por tomarse esas molestias...", decía yo como iba a marcharme.

-"No hay problema...con solo ver a la modelo del calendario desnuda en vivo es suficiente"; decía su compañero como ambos se marchaban.

…...

Creo que me parece que no voy a tener una vida normal si me pueden reconocer gracias a mi calendario...

Yo sabía internamente que eso pasaría.

Pero esos sentimientos lujuriosos que tenía me llevaron a hacer eso...

Realmente necesito estar sola para volver a tener mis pensamientos normales...

Demasiadas tentaciones...

-"Señorita Sally...su equipo deportivo..."; decía otro repartidor como al parecer la puerta seguía abierta.

Y el chico ya no ocultaba el echo de que me miraba directamente a los pechos y estaba teniendo una erección.

…...

Esto será un largo día...*era lo único que pensó intentando sentir enojo, pero nada, como poco a poco volvió a nublarse su mente por la calentura y su corazón acelerandose*

..-…-..-..-.-.-..

 **2 horas después...**

-"Hey Sally, tu bebita esta llorando!", escuche entonces el grito de Rosa desde las escaleras.

-"Que buena propina la verdad..."; decía un repartidor nuevo todo a gusto...que me estaba abrazando y agarrándome el trasero.

-"Solo dejen las cosas que me trajeron en la sala..."; decía yo sin más como me aparte del sujeto y me iba corriendo por las escaleras en busca de mi hija.

No quiero saber porque no recuerdo porque acabe abrazando a un repartidor y permití que me manoseara...

Pero como aun siento la calentura y no reaccione nuevamente estando encima de un hombre desnudo con su miembro dentro de mí.

Es que no hubo acción.

Por suerte.

Realmente entro en un trance cuando estoy bien caliente, y ahora la otra cosa que me saca de él es mi hijita Bee...

No cabe duda.

Una razón más para parar con ella siempre.

-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-…-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Medio día...**

 **Hora del almuerzo**

-"Bueno...te agradezco que hayas comprado el almuerzo...pero en serio tenías que comprar tanta comida como para 1 mes?", pregunto Rosa señalando a las cajas con latas de comida que hay repartidas por la cocina, como estábamos comiendo en la mesa redonda que hay en la cocina.

Si pudiera hacer mi magia, todo lo hubiera tenido guardado y ordenado en minutos...es frustrante de verdad no poder usar magia en estos momentos...

Y aunque tengo en estos momentos unos shorts deportivos, estoy sin el sostén deportivo porque también tengo que estar amamantando a mi bebita.

-"Lo siento, es mi primera vez que compró en internet y no leí muy bien las cosas que compraba"; decía yo apenaba como yo comía mi comida.

-"Bien, porque realmente compraste muchas cosas...y muchos repartidores iban llegando por momentos...aunque, no se porque como se te ocurrió estar allí recibiéndolos estando desnuda"; decía ella criticándome por ello.

Y eso si lo merezco.

-"Yo tampoco...solo paso...es que recién me estoy acostumbrando a todo este nivel de atención y me abruma demasiado"; decía yo con honestidad.

Me abruma tanto que me nubla la mente...y me dejo llevar.

Realmente mi lado pervertido gana cada día más poder dentro de mí.

En serio necesito hablar con papa y averiguar si esto se puede controlar, porque después de todo, esto es genético, y si el Dr. Tygan tiene razón en lo que dijo, de que a pesar de que soy una humana, aún conservo mucho de mi ADN original, y eso incluye esos genes heredados de mi padre.

-"Mientras no vuelva a pasar...me conformo, aunque, te lo dejo pasar esta vez, después de todo compraste comida para buen tiempo"; decía ella ya menos irritada.

-"Si...", es lo único que pude decir.

Porque estaba pensando, lo que me aleja de esos pensamientos lujuriosos es mi hija y pues, mis deseos de aprender estás nuevas tecnologías.

Si no fuera porque mi hija ya había que cambiarle el pañal...quien sabe a donde hubiera llegado con los repartidores...

-"Aunque si me dejas usar tu equipo de ejercicio de vez en cuando, tampoco habrá problemas"; decía ella al apuntar al equipo para ejercicios que estaban ya armados en el salón.

Los repartidores me lo armaron al parecer.

-"Si no hay problema..."; decía yo toda tranquila.

-"Así que...fue una mañana interesante, la comida no estaba nada mal...pero yo tengo que ir a la universidad ya, tengo un examen final justo para hoy y no quiero llegar tarde...nos vemos en la noche", decía ella como se levantaba.

-"Pero hoy es viernes, no que las clases empezaban en 3 días?"; pregunto yo confundida.

-"Para el siguiente modulo talvez"; decía ella como dejaba sus platos en el lavabo de la cocina, como ella estaba vestida con una polera roja y unos pantalones azules oscuro con unos zapatos negros.

-"Ok..."; decía yo como la veía irse a la puerta, donde había una mochila al lado de está.

-"Nos vemos, y por favor, no quiero más sorpresas para cuando vuelva esta noche..."; decía ella como ya salía.

Ella estudia para ser ingeniera industrial.

Me lo conto anoche, aunque yo pensaba que igual entraba como yo.

Bueno...

Ahora tengo la casa para mi sola...*se pone a ver las cajas con comida, pañales y juguetes para bebes repartidos por la sala*

Creo que me la pasaré ordenando todo...a mano...que aburrido...*pensó con mucha pereza*

.-.-.-..-.-..-..-.-..-.-.-..-..-

 **6:30 pm**

*se la ve con su sostén deportivo y su short puesto como ya había terminado de ordenar todo allí abajo*

Ok...

Todo limpio, ordenado y con las maquinas listas para usarse...

Y aunque este con la ropa para hacer ejercicio...

Quiero aprender que más cosas puedo hacer con mi celular.

Y una cosa que me dio curiosidad.

De que Rosa averiguo sobre mi por internet.

Talvez pueda averiguar algo sobre donde está el Dr. Teaser y poder encontrarlo y que me diga como están mis amigos de la resistencia, o si puede ayudarme o no a aparentar que tenga un chip de ADVENT en mi persona.

Porque solo tengo 10 meses libres sin necesidad de usar ese chip hasta que me obliguen a ponérmelo después en mi cabeza de nuevo.

Y no voy a confiar para nada en algo echo por el enemigo que este en mi cabeza.

*Se echa en el sofá del salón y empieza a buscar al Dr. Teaser por el internet de ADVENT*

Oh...

A la primera.

A ver...

La imagen de el es el de un hombre caucásico de cabello negro corto, algo mayor.

Luego sus datos dicen que está casado...

Tiene 59 años...

Dice que tiene 1 hijo...que actualmente no está registrado...

El padre de "El Doc" quizas?

Y que trabaja...

En una ciudad de Kentucky...en un hospital dentro del territorio de ADVENT, pero muy cerca de la frontera.

Justo en el estado donde estaba yo con la resistencia...

…...

…

Haber...

Se puede viajar...

*empieza a buscar en internet algo sobre viajar*

Ja...

Si es posible, pero solo dentro del territorio de ADVENT.

Así que...si.

Podría ir en tren y si tomo uno ahora, llegaría allá por las 4am...

Guao, que rápidos trenes la verdad, y eso que esta muy lejos.

…...

Mmmm...mejor voy ahora que tengo tiempo libre.

Voy a ponerme ropa para salir y tener una bolsa para pañales a la mano.

Porque no dejare a mi bebe aquí.

No es que no confíe en Rosa.

Pero, la verdad es que Bee, mi bebita es mi ancla de seguridad para evitar que salga mi lado lujurioso.

Así que mientras me la pueda traer conmigo cuando pueda, eso haré.

*se va entonces a su cuarto, se quita su traje deportivo y se pone unos pantalones negros, una polera negra y sus confiables botas tipo militares en solo 10 minutos como tiene a su bebita en un brazo y una bolsa de pañales en la otra como su celular lo tiene guardado en su bolsillo izquierdo del pantalón*

Ok...no olvido nada...

Así que, creo que es hora de irme.

Y justo cuando iba a abrir la puerta para irme.

Justo Rosa esta volviendo.

-"Oh...Sally...que pasa, a donde vas?"; pregunto ella sorprendida al verme que iba a salir.

-"Voy a ver al Doctor que me atendió por primera vez y me salvó la vida, antes de que comience las clases"; decía yo seriamente.

Porque era verdad esa parte

-"Oh, ok, suerte entonces..."; decía ella toda comprensiva como estaba pasando y la veía pasar con una botella en la mano, "Te iba a decir que si querías celebrar conmigo con un poquito de vino porque acabo de terminar mi primer año estudiando...pero bueno"; decía ella como solo se metía adentro, como me mostraba una botella de vino, "Es la bebida de nuestro señor y la única que tolero"

-"No te preocupes...igual yo tendría que pasar de ella de todas formas"; decía yo como iba saliendo.

-"Ok...más para mí entonces..."; decía ella toda tranquila como se iba a la cocina y yo me iba de la casa para buscar al doctor Teaser.

.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-

 **Al día siguiente**

 **6:20 am**

 **En ese Hospital de Kentucky.**

 **(No voy a decir ciudad exacta porque ya se que no les importa, esta en una ciudad cerca de la frontera con los territorios de los exiliados y ya)**

Al llegar al hospital, en recepción estaba solo atendiendo la recepcionista como no había nadie.

Estaba reclinada sobre su silla durmiendo.

-"Hola...", decía yo.

Como solo decir eso la hizo despertar.

-"Mmm...en que le puedo ayudar..."; decía ella aún adormecida como no se sobresalto ni nada, entre abrió los ojos y solo respondió.

-"Busco al Dr. Teaser...lo ha visto?"; pregunto yo.

-"Mmm...si no es para una emergencia, el solo viene hasta las 9..."; decía ella entrecerrando los ojos cuando veía el monitor de su computadora en la recepción.

-"Ok, yo le espero", decía yo toda tranquila.

Después de todo no iba a ser mala y hacerlo venir por una falsa emergencia.

No me importaba esperar.

-"Ok..., pero no haga ruidos fuertes..."; decía la recepcionista como solo se recostaba en su silla de nuevo y volvía a dormir.

Yo solo asentí y me fui a sentar en uno de los asientos que hay en recepción a también dormir un poco también, porque después de todo apenas dormí en el viaje en el tren, sus asientos no eran nada cómodos y lo único que pude hacer eran siestas cortas.

 **2 horas después...**

-"Señorita Sally...me buscaba?"; preguntaba alguien todo tranquilo como me tocaba el hombro con suavidad.

Como yo abrí lentamente de nuevo los ojos, y además de la luz del sol filtrandose por la puerta principal, veía que era el Dr. Teaser al frente de mí, la imagen de su perfil no difiere nada de como luce en persona.

-"Mmm...si, vine aquí para poder preguntarle ciertas cosas", decía yo aun adormecida.

-"Ok...sigame entonces"; decía el bien serio como me hacía una seña para que le siguiera.

Yo, me estire en mi asiento, agarre a mi bebita que estaba dormida aún en el asiento de al lado.

Y seguí al doctor.

La recepcionista era otra ya, pero me dejaron seguir al doctor sin cuestionar nada.

Lo seguí hasta llegar a una oficina cerrada, donde me hizo pasar y cerrar la puerta con llave detrás de él.

La habitación era simple, un escritorio donde le da facilmente la luz del sol por una gran ventana con persianas, que el cierra inmediatamente cuando nota eso.

Y luego el resto estaba decorado con libreros y archivadores.

-"Es seguro hablar entonces?", pregunto yo como el termino de cerrar las persianas.

-"Si señorita Sunset, ya es seguro...además, no quiero atraer la atención de personas que quieran ver a la "miss calendario de la década" en persona"; decía el seriamente.

-"Hasta aquí llego no?", pregunto yo toda apenada.

-"Cuando el internet murió, la pornografía igual...y su calendario es el único material subido de tono que los jovenes pueden acceder últimamente señorita, así que no se sorprenda de que sus fotos sean tendencia en todo el territorio", decía el doctor todo serio.

-"Solo esperaba que fuera regional..."; decía yo toda apenada y sonrojada.

Porque durante el camino a la estación del tren muchas personas me saludaban y me silbaban, pero yo solo saludaba por cortesía no más.

Pero no pensé que se había esparcido tanto mis imágenes... *pensó como se sonrojaba mucho más*

-"Como si ahora no bastará estar en el radar de ADVENT como la más buscada, ahora estás en la boca de todos señorita Sunset...algo que hará difícil ocultar las falencias en su inclusión como ciudadana de ADVENT"; decía el doctor todo frustrado.

-"Lo siento...solo pasó...es que necesitaba el dinero para ropa y algunas cosas más"; decía yo realmente muy apenada.

-"Pero por lo menos ya todo terminará hoy..."; decía el aliviado, "Vienes para poder escapar del territorio de ADVENT no?"; pregunto el.

-"No...todo lo contrario, venía para preguntar si podías ayudarme a quedarme más tiempo"; decía yo.

El rostro del doctor cambio a una de preocupación.

-"Señorita...mi trabajo es solo ingresar a rebeldes en estado crítico al sistema médico de ADVENT para que sean atendidos, y una vez recuperados, los ayudo a irse nada más"; decía el todo serio.

-"En serio ninguno se quedo?", pregunto yo.

-"Solo se quedan como cadáveres hasta que ADVENT los recoge, porque recuerde que me los traen en estado crítico, así que siempre hay una alta posibilidad de que se me mueran"; decía el todo serio.

Mmmm...

-"Y no hay nada que pueda hacer para que me quede más tiempo?", pregunto yo intentando no perder la esperanza.

-"Señorita, es un milagro que el chip que le iban a implantar resulto defectuoso y ahora pueda andar sin un chip en la cabeza, porque si se lo hubieran implantado ya, tendría que hacerle una cirugía muy invasiva, más bien, tiene suerte que pueda disfrutar ser libre durante unos cuantos meses más", decía el seriamente.

-"Doctor, no fue ningún milagro, mis poderes dentro de mí le causaron corto circuito, soy clínica incapaz de tener algo electrónico dentro de mi cabeza"; decía yo seriamente.

-"Mmmm...si falla de nuevo, la ingresaran para hacerle estudios, pero esta vez en un laboratorio de ADVENT para analizarle a una mayor profundidad y esos laboratorios son de muy alta seguridad", decía el todo preocupado.

-"Lo se, entiendo que puede llegar a pasar eso, pero quiero quedarme por 2 razones, una es mi hija y la otra es que quiero aprender más de ADVENT, no solo desde afuera, quiero aprender todo lo que pueda y ser su astilla metida por un tiempo desde dentro, y luego ya volver con la resistencia"; decía yo toda seria.

-"Pero de que trabajaras...sabes que no puedes estar sin hacer nada en este territorio verdad?"; pregunto él.

-"Si, por eso es que saque unas excelentes notas en matemáticas, lo suficientemente buenas como para poder estudiar con una beca ingeniería informática y todo lo referido a la computación"; decía yo.

-"Mmm...entonces puede que te puedas quedar como minimo hasta que llegue la fecha en que te intenten implantar un chip en tu cabeza de nuevo"; decía el doctor todo pensativo.

-"Ok...un poco menos de un año...eso es algo para que puedas hacer algo verdad?"; pregunto yo de nuevo esperanzada.

-"Señorita, soy doctor, no programador, eso esta fuera de mi liga completamente, solo se donde implantarlos, nada más"; decía el todo serio.

-"Y usted cree que pueda aprender a como programar uno de estos chips en menos de un año de clases?", pregunto yo.

-"Usted sabe de computadoras también?", pregunto el ahora animado.

…...

-"No, me temo que no se nada de nada, más bien recién estoy aprendiendo a usarlas"; decía yo apenada.

-"Señorita...creo que mejor se va preparando para abandonar este territorio cuando llegue el momento"; decía el ya más serio de nuevo.

-"Pero, y no conoce a nadie que pueda darme una mano con esto, en serio?"; pregunto yo casi rogándole.

-"No señorita, solo conozco a uno que trabaja en ADVENT de manera burocrática y es el que me consigue los papeles falsos, y nada más, papeles falsos de la vieja era, nada que toque la red de ADVENT para levantar sospechas"; decía el seriamente.

-"Ohh...", decía yo toda desanimada.

Hubo un corto silencio como estaba yo desanimada y el doctor se puso a pensar en algo como me veía de reojo.

-"Pero talvez haya algo que se pueda hacer..."; decía el doctor todo pensativo rompiendo el silencio.

-"Como qué?", pregunto yo esperanzada de nuevo.

-"Bueno, usted ya es técnicamente famosa por tu belleza y tus curvas...porque no usar eso a su favor"; decía el todo pensativo.

-"Como así?", pregunto yo confundida.

-"Que como lo digo sin que suene tan mal..."; decía el todo pensativo, "Usted necesita convertirse en la pareja o esposa de un técnico informático de alto nivel de ADVENT y usarlo para su beneficio"

…...

…..

-"Pero doctor...como le dije a mi compañera de cuarto...yo no soy de esa clase de chica...por todos los cielos, recién mi primer beso fue en mi tienda de campaña hace un año..."; decía yo toda apenada y avergonzada.

-"Bueno señorita Sunset, eso es literalmente lo único que puede hacer en estos momentos en tan corto espacio de tiempo, aunque también no necesariamente tienes que salir con un señor muy mayor, también busca a un alumno mucho más avanzado que tu en el área de programación para que no te parezca tan raro", decía el.

-"Eso si podría intentarlo...", decía yo toda avergonzada.

Porque técnicamente estaría buscando un novio...

Novio...*hasta la misma idea de tener uno me hace sonrojarme*

-"Bien...entonces, tiene algo más que preguntarme?", pregunto el todo serio de nuevo.

-"Si, donde están mis amigos de la resistencia...están bien?"; pregunto yo para dejar esa idea de tener novio bien atrás por el momento.

-"Si, se han retirado al sur de Chicago, muy pero muy lejos de aquí, aunque si me entere que han perdido a su capitán y a otros 4 de los suyos en ese ataque que te dejo herida", decía el con pesar.

-"Oh...", decía yo triste por la noticia, "Y quien es el nuevo líder?", pregunto yo.

-"Es un chico llamado Zack"; decía el doctor como haciendo memoria.

Yo suspire aliviada, al menos se que el sobrevivió...

-"Y mis cosas la tienen ellos?", pregunto yo.

-"Si, y no te preocupes, la cuidan muy bien"; decía el doctor.

-"Bueno, esperaba que me pudieran enviar de regreso mi libro personal...es muy importante para mí, ya la armadura se la pueden quedar por el momento"; decía yo.

Porque más me importa mi único medio que me deja comunicarme con mi hogar, que una armadura en estos momentos.

-"Bueno...eso si puedo ver como le hago...y más si es un simple libro"; decía el siendo más positivo.

-"Y...como me lo mandarías?"; pregunto yo.

-"Es un libro señorita Sunset, puedo enviarlo como si fuera un paquete normal y corriente a su hogar"; decía él.

-"Ok"; decía yo más tranquila.

-"Eso sería todo lo que tiene que contarme señorita Sunset?", pregunto el doctor una vez más.

-"Si...dígales que gracias por ayudarme...y que se los compensaré...por los sacrificios que tuvieron que hacer, créame"; decía yo ahora toda decidida.

-"No se preocupe, se los haré saber", el decía todo comprensivo, "Aunque no se olvida de alguien más?"; pregunto el.

-"Oh...cierto"; decía yo apenada, "Gracias por salvarme la vida doc", decía yo como me levantaba a darle un abrazo.

-"No hay problema...es mi deber después de todo"; decía el como me devolvía el abrazo.

-"Ahora creo que debo volver, las clases inician en 2 días...y creo que mejor estudio lo más básico para usar una computadora", decía yo como dejaba el abrazo.

-"No hay problema..."; decía el todo tranquilo como yo abría la puerta.

-"Adiós doctor...y de nuevo, muchas gracias por todo"; decía yo totalmente agradecida.

-"No te preocupes, es el deber de un doctor ayudar después de todo", el decía con una sonrisa.

Como yo ya me iba.

Más calmada sobre como están los demás.

Pero es cierto lo que dije, voy a compensarles por perder a su capitán.

Es una promesa.

.-..-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-

 **Zack**

 **Campamento al Sur de Chicago**

 **Ese mismo día**

 **5:30 pm**

-"Oye Zack, que bien que despiertas, tengo que contarte algo"; decía Phil como me alcanzaba cuando iba a conseguir una lata de comida para mi desayuno.

-"Que cosa Phil?"; pregunto yo.

-"Que Sunset hablo con el padre de "El Doc" hoy en la mañana"; decía el.

-"Genial, entonces eso significa que ya va a volver no?"; pregunto yo muy sorprendido por la noticia.

-"No...no va a volver, ella va a quedarse un tiempo a estudiar algo relacionado con la computación"; decía Phil algo desanimado.

-"Mmmm...y sabes el porque?"; pregunto yo.

-"Porque quiere saber más cosas de ADVENT estando desde dentro, y de que hallará la forma de ayudarnos, como forma de pagar su deuda por haberla salvado"; decía Phil.

-"Bueno...ella ya sabrá como hacerlo, mientras no le pase nada malo"; decía yo un poco preocupado.

-"Ella es una sexy supermodelo reconocida por donde vaya, creo que ADVENT no la tocará mientras ella siga siendo popular", decía Phil siendo positivo.

-"Creo que si...después de todo, se verían sospechosos si se llevan a alguien tan reconocida así como así"; decía yo todo pensativo.

-"Si, pensemos en positivo amigo...además, cuando vuelva, podremos ser los únicos que podamos verla desnuda y gratis, si tu sabes a lo que me refiero"; decía el como me golpeaba el brazo con su hombro.

-"Si, si...pero por el momento, solo enfoquémonos en seguir con vida hasta que llegue"; decía yo más seriamente.

-"Oh, y quiere que le enviemos su libro con escritura rara", decía Phil todo pensativo como al parecer lo acaba de recordar.

-"Oh...ok...se lo mandaremos, yo hasta podría adentrarme en la frontera, mientras tu le avisas a nuestro contacto en esa zona que lo recoja"; decía yo.

-"No hay problema, todo por ayudar a Sunset después de todo"; decía el todo animado.

-"Si, si...", decía yo como solo conseguía mi lata para desayunar/cenar, pero esta sería para llevar, como llevar su diario a Sunset me parece más importante...

Porque no ha pasado nada interesante últimamente en la ciudad muerta de Chicago, que me asiente por una noche de mi puesto no le veo el problema.

 **..-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-.-.**

 **Otro capitulo tranquilito mi gente...**

 **Pero todos saben...**

 **Que capitulos tan tranquilos son seguidos después por una de tormentosa.**

 **-"Es clásica de ti"; decía Seras como estaba echada toda tranquila en el sofá.**

 **-"Lo se, decía el autor, Seras se merece un poco de descanso, pero todo descanso siempre viene por la tormenta"; decía yo un poquito serio.**

 **-"Y que tormentas amigo...pero bueno, al menos, estás mostrando en este capitulo que ese demonio interno que se revela cuando se pone la corona en EG, es más bien un sucubo, jaja"; decía Seras toda sonriente.**

 **-"Hey, yo dije que usaría cosas de EG, no que las seguiría al pie de la letra...jaja"; decía yo como me reía un poco.**

 **-"Si, si, lo se, fuiste muy claro al respecto cada vez que te tocaba hacerte este monologo, jaja"; decía Seras toda sonriente.**

 **-"Pero en serio amigo...en vez de maldad tiene un súcubo dentro esta Sunset, jeje", decía Seras aun toda sonriente.**

 **-"Ya, ya, pero algo más que eso hallaste de interesante?", pregunto yo.**

 **-"Ya quiero ver el afortunado que tendrá a una escultural Sunset para el solito y como se lo consigue ella, jeje"; decía ella toda animada, "Por lo demás, fue un capitulo regular"**

 **-"Ok...te lo reconozco eso"; decía yo.**

 **-"Aunque al menos hay un mame en internet lo suficientemente trascendental y atemporal para tocar hoy"; decía Seras toda sonriente, como hacía aparecer un poster enrollado al chasquear sus dedos.**

 **-"No me digas que..."; decía yo como sonreía, como ella desenrollaba el poster.**

 **-"Dora La Exploradora, pélicula en live action y un actor mexicano con la voz más macha y la apariencia más macha, hace que ponga la voz para un monito...o sea, WTF", decía ella como mostraba ese poster, "Eh estado en un universo donde hay 2 peliculas de Sonic en live action y si, son tan edgy, que hasta Shadow se quedaría opacado con tanto Edgy que es tremendo, y te produce tanta vergüenza ajena como esos actores que contratan para aparecer denigran su carrera a un punto insalvable".**

 **-"Pero joder, es la primera vez en mucho tiempo, que tu universo resulta ser el más raro en algo"; decía ella sorprendida, "Y eso que visite un universo donde la película del pajaro loco en live action fue una trilogía...pero al menos eran peliculas tan malas como esas tan malas que te hacen reír, que no te extraña que hicieran una trilogía...pero como haces una película de Dora?", decía ella super confundida.**

 **-"Oye...si que te sorprendió no?", pregunto yo.**

 **-"Si...la verdad es que sí...y la vas a ver solo por el mame para así discutirla cuando salga?"; pregunto ella.**

 **-"Solo en pirata Seras, porque no voy a gastar la poca miseria que tengo para ver esa pélicula, lo que tenga ira para ver Avengers End Game", decía yo.**

 **-"Si...vengo del futuro y esa pélicula vale la pena, completamente, aunque más me gusta del universo MCU-3, donde Disney tenía ya a los 4 fantasticos y los XMEn desde el principio y pues, es droga pura lo que ves en pantalla"; decía ella como sonreía.**

 **-"Ok, ok, no me la spoilees"; decía yo temeroso de ello.**

 **-"No soy tu...jaja", decía ella toda sonriente.**

 **-"Ok, ok, ya basta de relleno, quieres hacer los honores?"; pregunto yo.**

 **-"Es mi trabajo después de todo"; decía ella aun animada, "Ahora chicos y chicas que siguen esta cosa loca...nos vemos en el proximo capitulo con más cosas locas y curiosas, así que, procuren seguir vivos para el siguiente domingo, jeje"; decía ella.**

 **Si, y no se olviden de comentar, y pues eso, nos vemos para el siguiente domingo mis queridos lectores.**


	52. Chapter 52

_**Capitulo 52: Quedarse o irse...es allí el dilema.**_

 **Soldado de Apoyo Sunset Shimmer**

 **23 de diciembre del 2020 (La tierra) 991 DDNM (Equestria)**

 **Cafetería de la universidad, Manhattan, Nueva Nueva York**

 **4:32 pm.**

*se la ve a ella, con su hermoso cabello rubio y pelirrojo ya crecido y bien largo, mientras murmura algo, como esta vestida con un chaleco con mangas naranja, un abrigo negro debajo de él, mientras tiene puesto sus botas militares un pantalón negro, mientras esta sentada en una mesa redonda, con una mano cargando a su bebita y que la mantiene amamantándola y con la otra sosteniendo su tablet, como esta con la mirada fija en su tablet que la esta sosteniendo al frente de ella*

-"Pase...por fin pase..."; decía yo con alegría al ver la notas de mi última materia...

Pase...

Con la mínima 76/100, pero pase...*pensaba eso como sonreía*

Aunque luego hacía una mueca de tristeza.

-"1 materia aprobada...de las 5 que reprobé este semestre..."; decía yo nada orgullosa como bajaba la mirada con tristeza.

Nunca sentí tanta vergüenza en toda mi vida...

Era la primera vez que reprobaba...y mucho más 5 tan seguidas...

Aunque era de suponerse, iba literalmente con casi 0 conocimiento de la carrera.

Y aunque me asignaron tutores...aun así reprobé...

Y no, no porque pensará en hacerlo con el tutor, si no porque realmente la informática no es tan sencillo de dominar, y más si vas de 0 idea sobre sobre ella.

Aunque, al menos mis notas no eran menos de 50...al menos mis reprobadas no eran tan vergonzosas...y si aprendía algo...

Y que suerte que te quitan la beca solo si repruebas materias del 3 año en adelante.

Aunque si, si repruebas 6 en el primer año de carrera, adios beca y hola...donde sea que ADVENT envíe a los "expulsados".

-"Aquí esta su agua con su hamburguesa especial de ADVENT..."; decía con una voz vacía y sin vida el robot que era un carrito con brazos como dejaba una jarra con un vaso de agua y una hamburguesa con cuádruple "carne" y queso.

No le dije gracias, porque también, no respondían de vuelta.

Entonces, me fije en mi reflejo a travez del metal pulido del carrito robot.

Y pude ver que tenía unas ojeras...y que mi cabello aunque vuelvo a tenerlo largo, lo tengo todo descuidado...

….

Realmente fueron unos meses muy estresantes para mí...

*entonces agarra su hamburguesa y la empieza a comer con 0 delicadeza*

Y tampoco eh comido de forma tan saludable que digamos...*pensaba ella como daba bocado tras bocado a su hamburguesa*

Tan poco tiempo para prepararme las cosas.

Que con suerte los domingos podía prepararme algo sano.

Aunque mi bebita si ha podido comer bien...bueno, como lo único que quiere comer por ahora es mi leche...

Oh, y una cosa que recién noto...durante todo este tiempo, no pensé ni una vez en tener sexo...

Tan estresada en los estudios y cuidando a mi bebita que requiere también mi obvia atención. *pensaba ella al ver a su bebita bien abrigada para el invierno*

Que ahora que por fin son vacaciones...y mi mente ya no gira por un momento en seguir estudiando, es cuando puedo pensar en eso...

Oh...y claro...tampoco eh hecho ejercicios...*pensaba ello toda apenada como se agarraba su segunda llantita en su estomagó...*

Aumente 5 kg...

Es sorprendente que no aumente más...pero supongo que el estrés que sentía mi cuerpo hacía que mi metabolismo lo consumiera rápido todo lo que tragaba.

Porque si que es más duro y alto el sistema educativo aquí que en Equestria.

La diferencia es totalmente abismal, no me extraña que tardará tanto en adaptarme...

Y yo siendo una cerebrito, alguien común no hubiera durado nada...

En fin.

Todo el equipo para hacer ejercicio y la ropa debe estar lleno de polvo y telarañas para este punto. *penso realmente apenada*

Bueno...

Son vacaciones de 3 semanas...

Tiempo suficiente para perder algo de peso, ganar algo de fuerza...*pensaba en ello como se ponía a ver a las otras mesas de la cafetería, llenas de estudiantes, como ya terminaba su hamburguesa y se limpiaba con una servilleta*

Y conseguir esa pareja que me ayuda a quedarme de forma urgente...

Porque solamente quedan 2 meses más antes de que me tengan que poner el chip...

Como hago que alguien caiga enamorado de mí en menos de 2 meses?!, *se pregunto mentalmente toda nerviosa como observaba a la gente en todo el lugar*

*entonces mira de reojo como había chicos observándola a ella*

Otros me miran de reojo algo nerviosos, y otros intentando hacerse los no interesados pero al final si lo están, otros más pervertidos que siento que solo me están imaginando desnuda con su mirada...a pesar de que técnicamente no me siento bonita en estos momentos.

Pero al final esta eso.

Si hay interes en mí...y mucho.

Aunque sea solo del físico.

Y eso aunque en el libro, papa me dijo que es malo para iniciar una buena relación...

Pero por los rumores que escuche de papá...bueno para usar al interesado.

Y eso...después de todo es lo que tengo que hacer...solo usar a mi pareja, no tengo que estar enamorada ni nada...

Y aunque no me gusta tener que usar a otros para mi beneficio personal...

Me gusta cumplir mis metas con mi propio esfuerzo después de todo.

Esta vez, no tengo opción...

Y tampoco el tiempo...así que en vez de buscar por allí, de una vez lo busco aquí y ya, para aprovechar que en estos momentos la cafetería esta llena de estudiantes y hacer algo que puede que no sea lo normal.

Pero por todos los cielos, seguro cada chico aquí ya sabe como me veo desnuda, así que, que importa, en estos momentos no podría avergonzarme nada.

Bueno, mis notas son una vergüenza personal para mí...

Pero otra cosa no.

Creo que voy a utilizar las fiestas navideñas que se acercan, a mi favor

*suspira profundamente como se para de su asiento*

-"Escuchen todos...pueden ponerme un minuto de su atención!"; grito yo como solo me cubro mi pecho antes de pararme.

Con unos pocos quejidos de parte de mi bebita, pero al rato la vuelvo a seguir amamantando.

Varios chicos que estaban no más viéndome desde el principio empezaron a silenciar a los demás.

Y cuando la sala estaba en silencio.

Hablé...y me puse nerviosa con todos mirándome.

Ok...esto lo sentía más fácil en mi cabeza...

-"No quiero pasar sola esta navidad...y si alguien quiere invitarme a salir, fórmense al frente mía para que elija a quien...aprovechen, que este es su momento"; decía yo bien nerviosa como me sonrojaba.

Ok...

Miento, esto si que fue vergonzoso también...

Enseguida más de la mitad de los chicos que había en esta amplia cafetería, al menos unos 9 se formaron al frente de mí, y al menos 3 chicas también...

-"Por cierto, solo busco a los que comportan mi carrera de informática o similares...para así ayudarnos mutuamente"; decía yo algo nerviosa.

Como al final quedaron 3 hombres y 1 chica, como los demás que había en la fila se fueron decepcionados.

Entonces fue allí donde me senté y era la chica la que estaba al frente y se sentó en la silla que había.

-"Oye...esto es una broma...o vas en serio con esto?"; pregunto la chica, que era una de piel blanca y pelo castaño corto.

-"Va en serio"; decía yo intentando notarme tranquila, pero aún estaba nerviosa.

Esto en serio era más sencillo en mi cabeza...

-"Eso incluye llegar...ya sabes...a la cama?", pregunto con algo de curiosidad la chica.

…..

-"Si, supongo...", decía yo algo sonrojada por la idea.

Como los chicos atrás de ella me miraban sorprendidos, pero sonriendo ante la idea.

-"Genial...esto significa que yo gano?"; pregunto ella como me sonreía.

-"Bueno...solo si respondes, en que año vas en la carrera?"; pregunto yo.

-"Guao que eres distraída chica, si vamos en el mismo año las 2"; decía sorprendida la chica.

-"Ohh...lo siento, pero es que realmente estaba concentrada en mis estudios"; decía yo toda apenada.

-"Ese nivel de concentración es tremendo chica, porque había algunos que te querían invitar a salir, pero tu los ignorabas...", decía ella, "Por eso tu anuncio me llego de sorpresa".

Ohh...

…..

Es una pena la verdad...*penso ella toda apenada*

Me hubiera saltado esta pequeña humillación si hubiera puesto más atención a mi alrededor...

-"Pero aun así gano no...?", pregunto ella.

Mmmmmm.

-"Eres una alumna destacada por lo menos?"; pregunto yo.

-"No soy perfecta...pero pasó...con las justa, pero pasó"; decía ella.

Mmm...

-"Lo siento, pero quiero a alguien que sepa...y que no este a mi nivel...pero podemos estar en contacto para estudiar si quieres", decía yo como le sonreía y le ofrecía eso para que no se vaya con las manos vacías.

-"Mmm...si solo esas sesiones de estudio terminan con un final feliz...entonces acepto"; decía ella.

-"Bueno...esta bien"; decía yo algo apenada por aceptar algo así.

Pero...es lo menos que puedo darle...por las molestias y decirme algo que eh estado ignorando.

-"Eso..."; decía ella con animos como se levantaba.

-"Espera...no se tu nombre", decía yo algo apenada al darme cuenta de eso.

-"Tenía que ser..."; decía ella rodando los ojos nada sorprendida, "Me llamo Carol...y cuando haya un examen parcial, me llamas para estudiar...o mejor yo te llamo viendo que tu memoria no funciona bien", decía ella como se alejaba toda contenta.

Aunque los otros 3 chicos que había hasta se veían algo desanimados.

-"Nosotros estamos en tu clase Sally...y tampoco tenemos las mejores notas...bueno, yo si, mi promedio es de al menos 82...", dijo uno de los chicos algo presumido, "Pero podemos estar nosotros en tu grupo de estudio por lo menos...?"; pregunto uno de los chicos.

…...

Mi interior grita con fuerza que SÍ.

Pero yo se porque.

Y no quiero.

-"Lo siento...son muy amables, pero prefiero a solo una que esta a mi nivel, que varios", decía yo tímidamente.

Como mi lado racional aun esta a cargo.

-"Bueno, no nos faltaba intentarlo"; decía el chico que habló por todos como se retiraron.

Bueno...conseguí una amiga con beneficios como Phil...no es lo que buscaba...pero mientras no sea tan pro ADVENT, no me importa tener a más humanos conmigo

Pero aún así...

Me falta una pareja que sepa más que yo.

Que este en el tercer año por lo menos...

…...

Aunque espera...*pensó ella como se dio un suave golpe con la palma de su mano en la frente*

Mis tutores.

Son de al meno años superiores por lo que recuerdo.

Uno de los 6 tutores de las 6 materias debe ser el indicado.

Porque si, hasta en la que aprobé necesite tutor...así de mal estaba.

Realmente necesito dormir para poder pensar mejores cosas, y no estas cosas improvisadas que me hacen pasar vergüenza...

….

Creo que desde mañana los llamo uno por uno...

No quiero decir algo estúpido con lo cansada que me siento.

.-..-.-..-..-.-..-.-.-.

 **Al día siguiente**

 **9:30 am**

*se la ve echada y tapada en su cama, toda comoda como esta usando su tablet, mientras su bebita duerme en su cuna a unos metros de ella*.

Ok, lo de ayer no funciono, y solo atrajo mucha gente después que se quería hacer los muy listos intentando hacerse pasar por ingenieros.

Pero al menos los de la cafetería fueron honestos con sus intenciones.

Los que me encontré en camino a casa eran muchos y hasta muchas unos aprovechados.

Es el precio de ser muy conocida supongo...

Ahora.

A ver...se que es navidad...la versión de la noche de los corazones cálidos en Equestria, pero al menos tienen algo en común, une a las familias y hay regalos, muchos regalos...pero estamos en vísperas...talvez algunos de mis tutores no tenga planes...o familia con quien pasar las fiestas...*pensaba ella como veía los perfiles de sus tutores por internet*

Ok...eso último si que sonó mal...

…...

Pero bueno...

Quizás solo busco sus perfiles hoy e invento a uno el 26...

Tampoco quiero arruinarles las fiestas...

*ringg*

-"Maldita sea...", murmuro como contesto el celular enseguida al que me estaba llamando.

No quiero despertar así a mi bebe, se pone de muy mal humor cuando no duerme lo suficiente.

-"Hola, quien es?", pregunto en voz baja como salgo de la cama y me voy saliendo lentamente en puntillas fuera de mi habitación.

No me dio tiempo de ver quien me llamaba, solo conteste rápido.

 _-"Hola Sally, soy Wilson...tu tutor de la materia de Introducción a la Informática...ya sabes, tu primera materia"_ , decía Wilson sonando algo nervioso.

-"Oh...hola...", decía yo en voz baja como salía al pasillo fuera de mi cuarto con mucho cuidado.

Me acuerdo vagamente si...lo único que estoy seguro que fue un hombre que fue mi primer tutor...

Si, realmente cuando me pongo enfocada en algo, apenas noto a los ponys a mi alrededor, en este caso, los humanos, es como si se me formará una visión de túnel y solo pienso en esa cosa en especifico...

Que eso ya explica el porque apenas recuerdo las cosas cuando me pongo muy pervertida.

 _-"Llamo en un mal momento...?"_ , pregunto el aún sonando nervioso.

-"No, no, solo que me salí de mi cuarto para hablar más tranquilamente, es que no quiero despertar a mi bebita"; decía yo sonando más tranquila, e internamente apenada por apenas recordar quien es.

 _-"Oh, ok...eh...solo te llamo para preguntar...de verdad estas interesada en tener una pareja para pasar las fiestas?";_ pregunto el sonando nervioso.

-"Tanto se esparció la palabra no?"; pregunto yo como me sonrojaba.

 _-"Si...y solo llamo para preguntar si esto no es una broma o algo parecido?",_ pregunto él sonando nervioso aún.

-"No, no es una broma, realmente quiero un novio...y si eres uno de mis tutores y no uno que me la esta jugando...creo que hasta calificas como para ser mi novio", decía yo lo más tranquila posible, pese a que me da mucha pena decirlo.

Realmente no fue mi mejor plan, hacer algo así, con solo haber tenido 3 horas de sueño la última semana...

Aunque si de verdad es él...

Y esta en unos cursos muy superiores al mío.

Yo salgo ganando.

Y el, bueno...ya sabe que gana.

 _-"Genial, entonces, como hacemos, nos vemos en algún lado o en tu casa o la mía...?",_ pregunto Wilson sonando más animado.

-"Podrías venir a mi casa..."; decía yo algo nerviosa por esto.

Es que nunca hice algo así antes...

 _-"Te parece bueno que llegue al medio día?"_ , pregunto él.

-"Si...porque no"; decía yo media nerviosa aún.

 _-"Excelente...te veo haya",_ decía él más alegre.

Que bien.

Haber...creo que mejor busco su perfil y veo como es y no meter la pata...antes de prepararme.

.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Wilson Amadeus**

 **Su apartamento al este de Manhattan.**

 **En esos momentos.**

*se ve a un chico de unos 20 años en ropa interior sentado frente a varias pantallas de computadora, mientras esta escribiendo algo en su teclado*

Tantos meses viendo como ignoraba a todo el que se estuviera proponiendo a ella...

Pensaba que le iba al otro lado...

Pero que gusto saber que no...

Incluso que es bi...*pensaba eso como sonreía enormemente*

Saber que ni recuerda con quien estudio fue una gran sorpresa y de gran utilidad para mí, ponerme que era tutor desde hace un año en la base de datos de ADVENT, fue algo complicado, pero la desvelada para conseguirlo valió por completo la pena.

Puede que ya no este estudiando y que este trabajando como auxiliar en informatica en un laboratorio de ADVENT.

*pensaba el como al pulsar un botón, en los 5 monitores aparecía Sunset desnuda, las imágenes más excitantes para él*

Pero desde que te vi en ese calendario...la mujer más perfecta que haya visto mis ojos...

Podremos tener los hijos perfectos, yo con mi genio superdotado y tu...con tu cuerpo bien dotado...

Seremos los humanos más perfectos que hayan existido...

Y no con un cualquiera de por allí.

Ahora...solo debo prácticar como hablarle a una chica estando cara a cara...

.-..-.-.-..-.-.-..-..-.-..-.-.-

 **Sunset Shimmer, (Alías Sally)**

 **Medio Día**

 **Su apartamento compartido.**

*se la ve a Sunset acomodando la mesa con el almuerzo, mientras va vestida con una polera naranja, zapatillas blancas y unos pantalones azules, como el termostato de la casa mantiene la casa calientita pese a que afuera esta nevando*

Estoy más nerviosa que antes...

Es como si todo hubiera conspirado para que tuviera una cita que terminara en sexo el día de hoy.

Rosa se fue a ver a su hermana...que recién se que tenía, y que vive en la zona residencial de la ciudad, fuera de la isla a pasar las fiestas.

Y lo se, porque dejo una nota para mí en el refrigerador.

Se nota que realmente hice todo por no hablar con personas este semestre...*pensó con pesar*

Así que tengo la casa para mi sola...

Lo que me pone aún más de los nervios

Y mi bebita esta en su silla especial al lado de la mesa, ella ya comío antes, mucha de mi leche, y solo la traje para además de no tenerla a ella solita en el tercer piso.

Como un ancla y que mi lado lujurioso no salga a relucir con solo unas palabras bonitas que diga mi antiguo tutor.

*ding dong*

-"Debe ser él..."; dije en voz alta como fui a la puerta, mire por el visor de la puerta y lo vi.

Era de tez muy blanca, casi pálido, como si no hubiera recibido luz solar en mucho tiempo, pelo corto y bien peinado...y no era guapo...pero tampoco feo a pesar de las cicatrices por granos mal reventados en muchas partes de su rostro, estaba pasable...

En su foto de perfil si que hace resaltar mucho esas marcas.

*abre la puerta*

-"Hola Wilson, bienvenido, pasa, pasa, que esta helando afuera"; decía yo como le sonreía aunque estaba internamente muy nerviosa.

El no dijo nada, solo asintió como paso adentro, se notaba notablemente tenso.

Como empezó a sacarse la chaqueta, pude notar que era delgado y casi nada muscular...

Creo que se podría clasificar como un debilucho...

Bueno, paso, cerré la puerta, pero el no se quito la chaqueta ni nada, más bien, estaba rigido en su lugar.

-"Te sientes bien?", pregunto yo preocupada.

El solo asintió como ponía su abrigo en el perchero cerca de la entrada como lo guíe a la mesa.

-"Hice carne sintetica de ADVENT con arroz...algo simple, porque después de todo la cena de navidad va a ser más grande"; decía yo como le sonreía y le ofrecía asiento.

El solo asintió y se sentó como no podía el apartar la vista de mí.

-"Espero que no estes enfadado conmigo por haberte ignorado...entendería si lo estuvieras, yo también estaría medio molesta con alguien que le intento hablar y ni caso me hace"; decía yo con pesar.

El solo nego con la cabeza.

-"Bien, bien", decía yo como sonreía aliviada.

-"Y...quieres hablar de como van a ser las cosas de ahora en adelante?"; pregunto yo.

El solo asintió como aun tenía la mirada fija en mí...pero en mis pechos.

…...

*suspiro*…...mejor continuo con esto.

-"Saldremos como una pareja normal a algún lado y todo, lo haremos de vez en cuando como una pareja normal, y no me importa tener más hijos en un futuro, o no tener más, eso ya tu ve, soy muy flexible en ese tema y más importante, mi hijita está en primer lugar para mi y eso no va a cambiar, espero que esto no sea ningún problema para ti", decía yo algo nerviosa por decir todo eso.

El negó con la cabeza.

…...

-"Pues di algo...que opinas...tienes alguna idea...algo?"; pregunto yo medio impaciente, más por los nervios que tengo acumulados.

El se encogió un poco en su asiento.

…...

Ok, esto ya es muy extraño

-"En serio eres un tutor?"; pregunto yo, "Porque no hablas nada para ser un tutor, y yo recuerdo que al menos me hablabas para explicarme las cosas, directamente"; decía yo haciendo memoria.

El me miró y empezó a sudar, creo que por los nervios.

…...

*suspiro*

-"No eres mi tutor verdad?", pregunto yo toda decepcionada.

El me miraba todo nervioso, sin responder a mi pregunta si quiera.

Solo un extraño más que quiere aprovecharse de mí...

Pero esta es la cosa...

-"Pero en tu perfil dice que sí...incluso el profesor confirmo que te conoce cuando lo llame...pero aquí estás, sin poder siquiera hablarme..."; decía yo toda pensativa y seria, "Pero los perfiles son hechos y llenados por gente autorizada de ADVENT...así que...dime...eres de ADVENT, o solo trabajas para ADVENT?"; pregunto yo toda sospechosa como me paro y me acerco a él y estar cara a cara.

El trago de los nervios y se lo veía empapar la polera que traía puesta, tanto que parecía como si lo hubieran bañado con ella puesta.

-"Dime quien eres tu, y quiero una razón muy valida para no darte una buena patada para sacarte de mi casa"; decía yo seriamente toda intimidante como estabamos prácticamente tocando narices por lo cerca que estaba de él, cara a cara.

El trago saliva todo nervioso como si estuviera apunto de desmayarse.

-"Y bien?", pregunto yo como me alejo de él y me cruzó de brazos.

Entonces lo veo sacar su celular.

Y empezar a escribir cosas en él.

 _-"Si soy Wilson, y no soy un extraño cualquiera, te sigo a travez de las camáras de seguridad y estoy al tanto de todos tus movimientos porque creo que seríamos la pareja perfecta, conmigo como el cerebro y tu la belleza divina, y soy ingeniero informatico, ya salí y estoy trabajando para ADVENT, y solo tuve que hackear mi propio perfil para modificarlo y así creyeras que fui tu tutor..."_ , decía una voz robotica a travez de su celular como se veía todo nervioso.

-"Espera...tu hackeaste ADVENT, solo para poder salir conmigo?", pregunto yo sorprendida.

Tremendo acosador esta echo este tipo...

 _-"No lo digas en voz alta!",_ , decía la voz robotica de su celular con un sentido muy falso de urgencia.

Yo solo sonreí...

Esto es demasiado perfecto.

-"Escucha, no me importa que seas un acosador y un loco, pero tus servicios como Hacker si me podrían ser de utilidad"; decía yo con una sonrisa ya más animada.

El me miro confundido.

Entonces yo le quite el celular sin ningún esfuerzo de su parte como estaba él más debilucho que yo, era un celular de la era antes de ADVENT.

Y que la voz que usaba de su celular, era con ayuda de una aplicación.

Porque se nota todo lo que escribió aquí.

-"Escucha, yo realmente no quiero novio, lo que quiero es que alguien Hackee ADVENT, me ponga como que yo ya uso el chip obligatorio, sin tener que usarlo, y poder quedarme más tiempo así en este territorio, y tu me vas a ayudar a conseguirlo", decía yo toda seria.

El negó con la cabeza.

-"Hazlo, o simplemente voy a presentar esto como evidencia de como has hackeado a ADVENT", decía yo seriamente como sostenía su celular en la mano.

El me miro con miedo y más nerviosismo.

-"Ppppeligrrrrosssso eeesssss", es lo único que pudo decir al sentir que lo estaba chantajeando y amenazado

Esas emociones superan el nerviosismo para hablarme al parecer.

-"A cambio de que me hagas este favor, estoy dispuesta a fingir que soy tu novia, eso incluye que yo me mude contigo o tu conmigo, tener sexo...incluso llegar a tener un hijo contigo y casarnos para mantener la fachada de pareja hasta que yo me graduee de la universidad", decía yo media sonrojada al proponer eso, "Te parece bien?", pregunto yo.

El me miró sorprendido.

-"Ssssexxxo dddddiario?", pregunto él menos nervioso.

-"Si quieres..."; decía yo toda sonrojada, "Entonces, lo harás?"

El asintió.

-"Sin ninguna objeción?"; pregunto yo.

El volvió a asentir.

Ok...

Tengo mi forma de seguir aquí por un tiempo y una forma de parecer una persona normal.

Y no me importa tener sexo todos los días.

Porque supongo que si lo contengo mucho tiempo, puede que mis deseos contenidos se liberen menos cuando lo quiera y lo termine haciendo con realmente cualquiera en la calle.

Así que, el sea mi segunda valvula de escape.

Pero me saco de mis pensamientos como me toco una teta...

-"Ahora?", pregunto el de nuevo muy nervioso arrastrando las palabras.

…...

-"Bueno, ahora, pero dejaré a mi bebita arriba, no quiero que vea esto"; decía yo como me iba a por mi bebita y me llevaba, que estaba toda distraída jugando con sus tazitas de colores.

.-.-..-.-.-..-.

 **Wilson**

 **En esos momentos**

Es perfecto.

Aunque fracase en intentar ser alguien normal.

No tengo que hacer esas cosas aburridas de novios.

Solo hacer lo que pide, y podré tener sexo todos los días con la mujer más hermosa del mundo...

No me importa que no sea una relación real.

Pero jooder, si llegamos a consumir y tener hijos, habré ganado.

Aquí si, el riesgo es inferior a la enorme recompensa que me aguarda.

Y mejor vengo a vivir con ella, tengo pocas cosas, y no tardaré mucho en la mudanza.

Y no me importa que sea menos importante que su hija...supongo que es algo de las madres.

.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-…-.

 **Pasa el tiempo...realmente mucho tiempo...**

 **24 de diciembre del año 2021**

 **Aun en la casa que comparte con Rosa.**

 **11:50 pm.**

*se la ve a Sunset sentada en el sofá de la sala, con todos los adornos navideños decorándola, el clásico árbol y las luces navideñas, mientras ella esta atenta al libro para hablar con su padre, mientras esta vestida con solo con su top y short deportivo, y esta con mejores pintas que el año pasado*

Un año...

Se pasó volando.

En este año me prometí a mi misma estar más atenta a la gente a mi alrededor.

Y como ya por fin le voy entendiendo mis clases, y gracias a la ayuda de Wilson, eh estado pasando mis materias sin muchos problemas, y claro, el cumplió con lo suyo sin ningún problema, bueno, es lo que me dijo él.

En los sistemas estoy como usuaria del chip ahora, así que puedo quedarme de forma indefinida, aunque la fama de mi calendario no ha bajado para nada.

Al estar más atenta a la gente alrededor mío, bueno, me di cuenta que hay mucha gente que me mira.

Y más cuando fue la epoca de verano y uso solo una polera y se me pega el polo al cuerpo por el sudor.

En fin, Wilson si que fue de gran ayuda a parte de ayudarme a quedarme,

No porque hackeara el sistema y me hiciera pasar.

Eso sería demasiado fácil.

Quería realmente un tutor también para que me ayudará, y el si resulto de ayuda.

Aunque si, tiene que beber un poco de alcohol para darse el valor de hablarme.

El realmente es super tímido cuando se trata de hablarme directamente.

Pero por lo demás, esta bien, supongo, no es odioso, solo que muy sucio, y como puede trabajar desde casa, no se baña muy seguido, apenas como que sale del cuarto donde instaló sus computadoras.

Solo baja a comer, y eso que le obligó a ello, el muy vago ya quería comer allá arriba.

Oh, y en la cama...bueno...no es Phil...

Pero, tampoco lo tiene como Zack...

Digamos que esta en un intermedio, y después de un mes por fin dejo de ser tan precoz...

Minimo dura 5 minutos ahora...

Y estoy en control en todo momento, creo que más por el enfado de que dure tan poco...mi lado pervertido me deja el control.

Claro, cuando quiere no me deja disfrutar el momento...

Bueno, por lo demás esta bien, supongo.

Y no, no me eh embarazado de nuevo pese a que el no lo saca antes de terminar.

Aunque ya estoy más atenta, y tengo un calendario en fisíco donde marco que días son donde estoy más propensa a embarazarme, y allí, lo obligo a usar esa invención humana que estoy agradecida que exista.

Condones.

Porque ok, estoy dispuesta a tener un hijo con él algún día para continuar la farsa.

Pero no aún, quiero esperar un año más a que mi hija Bee sea un poquito más independiente para así no me agobie cuidar a 2 bebes a la vez.

Después de todo, quiero terminar la carrera ya.

Me faltan 3 años.

Y como ya con la ayuda de Wilson en los estudios, me abrió más tiempo libre en los que pude usar para hacer ejercicios y/o cocinar comida más sana.

Después de todo, me dio un poco de tiempo libre, no todo el día libre, no puedo hacer ambas cosas en un solo día a veces.

Así que.

Si, perdí solo 8kg.

Y mi abdomen esta plano de nuevo, mi trasero aunque sigue grande, esta tonificado de nuevo y vuelvo a tener más fuerza en los brazos.

Pero aun no tan fuerte como cuando vine aquí, un año apenas haciendo 30 minutos de ejercicios casi todos los días hace maravillas, pero no milagros.

o.

Y no, no le dije quien era de verdad a Wilson, el esta encantado de tener sexo conmigo y alardear de ello con sus compañeros de trabajo.

Nada más.

El no quiere saber mucho de mí.

Así que no me interesa decirle la verdad.

Y tampoco a Rosa, que ya termino la carrera, no se va de casa, pero consiguió un trabajo apenas termino la carrera y ahora trabaja en los laboratorios de ADVENT.

Puede que nos llevemos más o menos bien, pero apenas nos vemos unas 2 horas en casa cada día y apenas conversamos, más porque nota que ella se da cuenta que estoy con Wilson no por amor, sino porque lo estoy usando, yo, jaja, que el que sale ganando en su mayoría es él, el con lo único que de verdad ayudo es hacer que me quedará, que eso si se lo agradezco, pero con la ayuda en los estudios, eso también me apoya Carol que por cierto...ya estuve experimentando con ella en la cama y...no me gusta mucho...pero mientras ella lo disfrute a cambio de ayudarme también, es un buen pago diría yo.

En fin, Rosa piensa que lo uso solo para pasar nada más, me gustaría decirle la verdad, pero no, mientras menos personas conozcan mi identidad verdadera, mejor, no quiero poner en peligro a tantas buenas personas.

Por eso la relación que tengo con Rosa es aún...solo de compañeras, no llega a amigas, pero bueno, al menos cuando ella no está, puedo andar desnuda tranquila, usar ropa por tanto tiempo realmente me incomoda la verdad.

Y no más estoy con mi ropa de entrenamiento porque acabo de terminar de hacer algo de ejercicio.

Pero ahora, la razón de porque estoy sola en la casi oscuridad, iluminada solo por las luces navideñas.

Es porque ya paso 2 años y medio desde que llegué aquí...

Si.

2 años y medio.

O sea...

*el libro brilla un poco como la luna ya esta en el cielo, siendo oficialmente así media noche*

Que ya es hora de volver a hablar con mi padre, después de tanto tiempo.

*suspiro*

Le diré todo...menos que tengo una hija.

Pero si sobre que tuve mucho sexo y mi condición.

Porque quiero que me diga si a el también le paso.

 _-"Oh hija, estas allí, dime que aún estas allí",_ el libro ya lo tenía abierto y ya podía ver que era el primero el que me escribía.

-"Si papi, tu pequeña solecito aun esta viva"; decía yo como escribía en mi idioma.

Porque casi, casi escribo en ingles.

 _-"Oh hija, no sabes lo feliz que estoy al saber que estás viva...y dime, puedes escribir, o estás ocupada?"_ , pregunto él.

-"Si estoy libre papa", escribía yo en respuesta, "Tengo mucho que contarte y se que no te gustara algunas cosas..."; escribía eso como me sentía apenada de que no durara virgen por más de un mes.

 _-"Perdiste tu virginidad no?"_ , escribió papa.

…...

Me hubiera gustado que su primera pregunta fuera si me hirieron...

Pero bueno, prioridades en la mente de mi padre...supongo.

-"Si papá...y tengo algo muy importante que preguntarte, y es que si cuando estabas muy pero muy excitado, de repente se te nubla todo y apenas recuerdas lo que pasó, como si otro tu te poseyera y disfrutara del momento"; escribía yo.

 _-"Oh hija...esperaba que no lo tuvieras...pero lamentablemente es algo que hasta mi madre tiene...y es solo la manifestación de nuestros deseos carnales cuando tenemos más de 18 años, y se manifiesta a esa edad, porque antes, no nos interesaba para nada, como si la pubertad se hubiera saltado por completo a la adultez de golpe, y esos deseos por el otro sexo o del mismo genero, no lo se, no te juzgo, se sienten de golpe y toma el control, es algo que no puedes controlar, pero desaparece a cabo de un año esa perdida de conocimiento a la hora del sexo porque ya esa explosión de hormonas va apagándose lentamente y ya tienes más control de ello, porque ahí hija, no recuerdo mi primera vez, solo recuerdo despertar al lado de 2 lindas yeguas de mi instituto, todas satisfechas y abrazandome, y bueno, mi madre...tu abuela, bueno, su primera vez...bueno, estas hablando con el resultado de su primera vez...",_ escribía mi papa.

-"O sea...que lo lujurioso esta en nuestra sangre...?", pregunto yo.

 _-"Si hija, lo está, y esperaba que fueras más como tu madre en ese aspecto, pero ahora que se que eres como yo, y tu abuela, mejor te digo que no lo contengas, o ese lado pervertido va a estallar de nuevo y no vas a recordar quien fue el afortunado que con solo una palabra ya estabas encima de él",_ escribía eso mi padre.

…...

Ok, en parte es cierto, hacerlo todos los días me ha ayudado a no sentirme excitada cuando algunas personas me miran con deseo...

Como era el día que salí del hospital.

Que por cierto.

-"Padre a que no crees lo que me pasó en todo este tiempo..."; escribía yo para cambiar de tema y contarle todo lo que me pasó este tiempo.

 **30 minutos de escritura rápida después...**

-"...y ahora solo me falta 3 años para terminar la carrera y averiguar como usar su tecnología a mi favor", era lo último que escribía en un extenso resumen.

Papá no respondio ni una vez mientras no dejaba de escribir.

Y esta allí.

Sin responder...

Ya por buen rato como pasa los segundos.

Se que es mucho que procesar pero...

 _-"Hija...la suerte que tienes para estar viva me impresiona...aunque te castigaría y te bajaría de rango a recluta de nuevo, por hacer lo único que te dije que no hicieras, que era llamar la atención, ya lo de ADVENT era inevitable...pero posar para un calendario y que se vuelva tendencia nacional...no se en que estabas pensando hija"_ , su escritura se notaba rapida y agresiva.

Se nota que no tomo muy bien lo que le dije.

Y me hizo sentir muy mal al respecto.

 _-"Pero, tu idea de usar a ese chico para mantenerte fuera del radar es ingeniosa, que si, comparto lo que dices, que a comparación, es como si el se hubiera ganado la lotería 10 veces seguidas al tenerte como su chica, y tu solo te hubieras ganado unos chicles en su lugar",_ escribía mi papa, notandose sus trazos más lentos y menos agresivos.

Yo solo sonreí.

Esa si que es una buena comparación.

 _-"Y que al menos pasaras unos años en paz estudiando...ok, me parece bien, y aunque la idea de que tengas un hijo con el para hacer como si fueran una pareja normal no me gusta...creo que es razonable...así que te dejo como dato lo siguiente, mi madre dice que se mantuvo lactando por 6 años...y que esos 6 años estuve bebiendo leche materna directamente de ella, aunque ya comiera otras cosas...se que lo recomendado es solo hasta los 3 años por lo que leí...pero mi madre cuenta de que ella también lo sabía, y como le costaba que dejará su seno y solo se rindió y dejo que siguiera...y lo mismo contigo con tu madre, que ella si no era una yegua que tuviera mucha leche...más bien se le acabo al año, y tuvo que ser a puro sintético, y tu, tu como luchabas para que te den biberón hijita, jeje",_ escribía mi padre.

Bueno...

Eso explica porque mis pechos aún siguen lactando.

Aunque, hasta los 6 años?

En serio?

-"Pero papa, ya sabes todo lo que me pasó...cuenta, algo interesante pasó allá?"; pregunto yo.

 _-"Si...ya vamos 6 meses de nuestra campaña para ayudar a las demás naciones",_ escribía mi padre.

-"Oh, genial, y como les va", escribí yo.

 _-"De maravilla hijita, tanto así, que me están llamando para atender algo, en estos momentos no estoy en Canterlot, estoy en la capital del reino grifo, y me necesitan para unas cosas";_ escribía mi padre.

-"Ok papá, entonces luego hablamos", escribía yo.

Bueno, yo ocupe la mayoría del tiempo hablando después de todo...

Me siento algo culpable al respecto.

Pero creo que mañana podríamos seguir hablando.

 _-"Cuidate mi solecito...al menos me alegra que estarás a salvo un tiempo más"_ , decía mi padre como fue lo último que escribio.

-"Si, y espero que todo siga de maravilla haya"; escribía yo con una sonrisa.

-..-.-..-.-..-.-

 **Comandante Comet Shimmer**

 **Griffinstone (Capital del reino grifo)**

 **En esos momentos.**

 **5:23 pm en esa zona**

-"Si hija...de maravilla..."; decía yo como suspiraba con pesar mientras miraba fuera de la ventana del segundo piso del destruido castillo de la capital.

A una fila de mis soldados del ACM frente al castillo, vigilando a los grifos que están protestando frente al castillo.

Con pancartas que dicen.

" _No queremos su ayuda cobardes"_

" _Váyanse de nuestra tierra cobardes"_

" _Nosotros sangramos mientras ustedes miraban"_

" _Es un país de huérfanos y viudas gracias a su ignorancia"_

Mientras queman las banderas de nuestra nación y un muñeco echo de paja de Celestia.

Y gritan lo que dicen esas pancartas, y arrojan piedras a mis muchachos, que tienen la armadura de avanzada, que las piedras ni les hacen cosquillas.

-"Comandante, tenemos otro caso de rehenes al norte, esta vez de nuestros médicos", decía Fresh Night todo serio, sin el casco, pero si con el resto de la armadura puesto como entraba a donde estaba yo.

*el suspiraba con pesar*

-"Ya sabes que hacer capitán Night..."; decía yo con pesar como el asentía y se iba.

-"Las cosas van realmente de maravilla..."; decía de forma sarcástica como veía afuera de nuevo.

El mundo nos odia...

Y con justa razón...

Y esta campaña había comenzado de forma tan optimista...*pensaba el como suspiraba de nuevo con mucho pesar*

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-

 **Sunset consiguió por fin a un genio afortunado, jejej.**

 **-"Olvídate de eso, que carajos paso en el reino grifo...eso si se nota interesante", decía Seras.**

 **-"Paso muchas cosas, que si contaré Seras, no te preocupes"; decía yo como sonreía.**

 **-"Así si, ya mucha telenovela con Sunset, hora de la acción, jeje"; decía Seras toda emocionada.**

 **-"Pues si, ya era hora después de todo"; decía yo el autor.**

 **-"Y como no podías joderle otra vez a Sunset porque serías demasiado masoquista con ella, tenías que joder en algún otra parte a otro de los personajes principales de la historia...muy astuto pillín", decía Seras toda sonriente.**

 **-"Sip, además, ella pasará 2 años y medio estudiando y teniendo una vida normal, ahora contaré lo que pasara en la campaña de ayuda mundial de los Equestres, después de la invasión"; decía yo todo serio.**

 **-"Que se nota que no fue como esperaban, y quiero ver como así"; decía ella con una sonrisa.**

 **-"Todos igual Seras, todos igual"; decía yo.**

 **-"Sip, y sabes, de nuevo no hay nada nuevo que comentar para hacer memorable este relleno, ya no hay ningún meme interesante que hablar, y eso que ya hable de la pélicula de Dora, jaja"; decía ella toda sonriente.**

 **-"Y yo no recuerdo tampoco, así que, que dices, acabamos este relleno y hasta la proxima vez?"; pregunto yo el autor.**

 **-"De acuerdo, entonces a todos los que aun leen esto, no se preocupen, este año lo acaba, sigan fieles y vivos para el proximo domingo, jaja"; decía Seras toda burlona.**

 **Si, si, y no se olviden de comentar gente bonita.**

 **Y nos vemos para el siguiente domingo con un nuevo capitulo.**


	53. Chapter 53

_**Capitulo 53: Mensajeros de paz?**_

 **Comandante Comet Shimmer**

 **24 de junio del año 992 DDNM**

 **Base nueva del ACM en el desierto cercano a Applelossa.**

 **Su oficina de él.**

 **9:49 pm**

-"Quieres que sea tu consejero?"; pregunto Fresh todo confundido.

-"Si...y ya es la segunda vez que te lo confirmo..."; decía yo algo irritado.

-"Sabes que apenas tolero este gobierno...y que no estamos en tan buenos terminos verdad?", pregunto él aun confundido.

-"Lo se...y por eso te quiero a bordo"; decía yo seriamente, "Porque el actual capitán de la guardia me odia por haberme acostado con su esposa...cuando estaba de prometida con él, y tener a una yegua de alto rango cerca de mí...bueno, tu sabes como termina la cosa"; decía yo con no mucho orgullo al final.

Bueno, quizas un poquito.

-"Y tu, tu al menos me responderás con la verdad o hacer algo drástico, sin importar que haya que tomar una acción que perjudique la ya manchada cara de Equestria fuera de las fronteras, y no como los demás, que aún tiene amor por su patria y que estarán limitados de mente"; decía yo seriamente.

-"No hay mucho fervor patriótico cuando lo único que te enseñan de niño es que al crecer solo puedes hacer 3 cosas, cocinar, ser conserje en horario nocturno o ser guardia real, y nada más porque aún no toleran estar cerca de batponys", decía el todo serio igualmente.

-"Ves, por eso te necesito, tu seras el objetivo aquí, yo estoy limitado a lo que quiere Celestia, y cegado por su visión y tantos años de adoctrinamiento, pero tu no"; decía yo con animos para que acepte.

-"Eso explica de porque además de que ningún de los nobles que ocultaron la verdad de lo que pasaba haya afuera esta preso, y solo su dinero ha sido confiscado y esta ayuda mundial, no ha salido en los diarios, y que todo el personal y equipo va a ser llevado en nuestra nave alienigena a la media noche sin que nadie este enterado de nada"; decía él medio enojado.

-"Si, y créeme, yo estoy enojado también, quiero que los ponys sepan de eso...pero no puedo hacer nada, mis patas están atadas, porque después de todo, ella es mi jefa", decía yo como me reclinaba en mi silla.

-"Pero este grupo es secreto no, podemos mandar a ejecutar a todos estos mal nacidos y hacer que la gente olvide quienes son y así, problema resuelto, se hace al menos algo de justicia"; decía el muy serio y muy convencido de que así funcionan las cosas.

-"Son ponys muy poderosos que se han hecho un nombre en todo el país, borrarlos por completo de la memoria colectiva será una odisea y un gasto innecesario de recursos"; decía yo con pesar.

-"Así que...eso se considera un gasto innecesario eh?"; pregunto el enojado, "Y no convocar a una alerta roja a todos los agentes y que se dirijan a Canterlot, causar pánico entre todos en la organización porque pensamos que nos atacaban los aliengienas tan pronto...solo porque usted dejo que su única hija se fuera a otro mundo y se quedará atrapada allí...?", pregunto el seriamente de nuevo conteniendo su enojo.

Yo me contuve las ganas de darle un buen golpe en su hocico.

-"Fue un error...un error que me carcome todos los días la conciencia...pero, que no voy a volver a cometer, por eso necesito a alguien que evite que haga esas tonterías, que evite que mis emociones tomen el control y haga de nuevo algo estupido"; decía yo seriamente como mantenía bajo control mis emociones.

Y apretaba los dientes, porque sabía que tenía rázon.

-"Pero que hay de Celestia y sus ordenes, no es que no podía desobedecerlas?", pregunto el.

-"Si...dentro de este territorio, pero afuera no, pero la misión a donde tu y yo vamos a ir, será fuera del territorio, donde la verdad se sabe y que posiblemente nos odian con todas sus fuerzas...y te necesito...para que me ayudes y me digas que hacer para calmar a gente así o al menos no enfadarlos más", decía yo seriamente.

-"Porque no solo me dice que necesita a alguien que pertenece a una raza marginada y que perdio a su más grande amor para que le enseñe algo de empatía para los que están fuera de Equestria, en vez de darle tantas vueltas"; decía el como se cruzó de patas delanteras.

-"Una empatía no cegada por el fervor a su patria, para recalcar"; decía yo seriamente.

-"Vamos, no me digas que esa mierda es verdadera...no me digas que usted realmente quiere respetar los deseos de Celestia después de saber la verdad"; decía Fresh sin poder creerme.

-"Porque siempre lo supe...desde niño...después de todo, yo no soy de Canterlot...yo nací y crecí en Manehattan...la ciudad de inmigrantes...además de aprender como todos que Celestia lo sabe todo, también aprendí de que el mundo allá afuera apesta...pero, recién entiendo cuanto"; decía yo con pesar, "Y cuando te enseñan tanto a respetar a Celestia y que ella lo sabe todo...desde que eres un niño...apenas puedes cuestionarla a ella a la cara...te tiembla la voz, te tiembla las rodillas, te parpadea los ojos y suda de los nervios, como si le estuvieras a punto de declararte a tu novia"; decía yo con pesar.

-"Y al final...no puedes decirle que se vaya a la mierda por esas direcciones que ha tomado, por el echo de que tenemos que mentirle a nuestra gente y que no podemos decirles que estamos en guerra con una raza alienigena y que se pongan a disfrutar sus vidas en estos momentos porque talvez sea la última vez que puedan", decía yo casi gritando.

El se encogió un poco de hombros ante a mi arrebato

-"Así que dime...Fresh...sintiéndote todo un semental rebelde y valiente proponiéndome estas cosas, pero, te atreverías a decírselo a la princesa a la cara tu idea sobre los nobles...a decirle que su plan de guardar silencio a nuestra gente es una completa mierda, porque hasta donde yo se, ustedes también fueron adoctrinados a pensar lo mismo de ella, pese a todo", decía yo seriamente como mi expresión era completamente firme.

El se quedo por un rato pensativo.

-"No..."; dijo el como bajo la cabeza sonando frustrado.

-"Allí esta mi punto, odias a la sociedad, me odias a mí, odias a Nighty, pero no puedes odiar a Celestia...y yo, yo tampoco la odio, pero aún tengo las bolas lo suficientemente grandes para dudar de sus ideas y decírselo a la cara, dudar y con miedo de proponer algo más y que al final se cumpla lo que dice, pero al menos digo algo en vez de aceptar lo que me dice y quedarme callado"; decía yo seriamente.

-"Así que, de nuevo, serás mi consejero para apoyarme en esta cruzada por el mundo, como alguna vez lo fue Yellow?", pregunto yo.

-"Si...alguien tiene que recordarte que decirle a un civil en zona de conflicto "Que pena lo que te paso" y darle una galleta con chispitas no solucionara nada", decía el como me hablo un poco más con confianza.

-"Ok, entonces, ya sabes donde pasarás el inicio del viaje"; decía yo más animado de que por fin haya aceptado.

-"Ok...suerte que viajo ligero"; decía el como ya se iba.

-"Oh, y sabes quien viene y estara con nosotros en el puente de mando?"; pregunto yo.

-"Tu esposa para que no te aburras?"; pregunto el para joderme y no irse tan amargado.

-"No, ya te dije que no quiero distracciones y ella si que será una grande, a parte, tiene que cuidar a nuestras trillizas...y a la hija de Destiny Clean...alias Tree como talvez la recuerdes", decía yo.

-"SI me dices que es Nighty..."; decía el comenzando a enfadarse nuevamente.

-"No, ella aún sigue vetada...", decía yo seriamente, "Es la mismísima Celestia, ella viene con nosotros, quiere ser la primera en ver el mundo exterior y lo jodido que está", decía yo seriamente.

El se puso rigido.

-"Así que, a la vez puedes probar tu hombría y decirle lo que piensas de solo mantener a esos nobles sin dinero...o mantenerte en un rincón calladito todo lo que dura el viaje, que no te preocupes, solo será de una hora como la nave alienigena va más rápido que cualquier cosa creada o ser vivo en este planeta"; decía yo todo tranquilo.

-"Creo que mejor estaré con los demás agentes...hasta que termine el viaje"; decía él como se marchaba ya.

-"Bien, entonces preparate para zarpar capitán Night", decía yo como le sonreía.

Después de todo, el aún en el fondo sigue siendo el tímido e inseguro batpony que era antes de perder a su amada.

Y me molesta un poco que no haya preguntado por Heart...

Se que era mi ex...pero, a ella si la aprecie...y nunca pude decirserlo a la cara...

Es algo que me atormenta.

Pero, no es lo mismo perder a una esposa que no apreciaste hasta que murió.

Que perder a un ser amado que era tu alma gemela frente a tus ojos...justo a tu lado.

Y bueno, contando los antecedentes que llevaron a su muerte.

Pero mi hija...allí si lo sentí...

Pero soy un unicornio, buen mozo, mujeriego y bien respetado en Canterlot.

Como que ser marginado por otros nunca lo sentí en toda mi vida y ese factor es lo que necesito de Fresh.

Porque quien más para entender a los que fueron marginados por Equestria, que otro marginado...

Además, si quiero que Fresh siga en la organización, debo mantenerlo lo más cerca de mí después de todo.

-.-..-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-

 **Media noche**

 **Sala de control de la nave alienigena.**

Ok, todo parece en orden, se me fue informado que todos están a bordo y el equipo necesario, ya salimos de la base y estamos elevandonos en estos momentos.

Pero solo nos falta...

-"Princesa Celestia...llega justo a tiempo"; digo yo con una sonrisa tranquila, pese a que quiero solo dormir por el estrés de coordinar toda esta maldita salida, cuando la veo entrar a la sala de control.

-"Nunca llegaría tarde a algo como esto comandante"; decía ella como me sonreía de vuelta con su voz maternal toda tranquila.

-"Y, todo está listo para partir comandante?", pregunto ella.

-"Claro princesa, 100 ponys dispuestos a ayudar a un mundo necesitado están a bordo, al menos 30 doctores, con 20 enfermeros como apoyo, 30 obreros y arquitectos, con todo el equipo correspondiente llenando casi toda la nave, incluyendo las nuevas prótesis y los restantes que quedan son de mis mejores soldados, los mejores que hay y que tenemos a nuestra disposición"; decía yo todo optimista.

Se que llevamos más civiles que soldados, pero nosotros vamos en una nave alienigena con cañones de plasma que pueden disparar a tierra.

Como que tampoco indefensos vamos para allá en caso de que el grupo de Sky haya fracasado en su tarea, o se haya largado a vivir en una isla y no hacer nada.

-"Comandante, ya alcanzamos los 10 mil metros de altura..."; decía la piloto del barco.

No conté a los tripulantes, porque después de todo, ellos se quedarán aca, son cientificos aun encargados de realizar pruebas sobre la nave, y no los quiero tomar riesgos innecesarios bajando a tierra.

-"Bien, entonces, vamos allá, primera parada, el reino Grifo", decía yo todo serio.

Fingiendo estar calmo pese a que estoy de los nervios.

-"Y para que hora estaríamos llegando al reino grifo?", pregunto Celestia como sentimos un pequeño empujón...

Que es el echo de que empezamos a acelerar.

Pero, me han contado los datos, ese acelerar...son acelerar 100km de golpe en un segundo y estar aumentado 100 km por segundo hasta llegar a 2000...

Y ni lo sentiríamos...

Y eso que ni siquiera esa es su velocidad máxima, aún no la hemos podido desbloquear...

Pero aún así es asombrosa está tecnología alienigena...

-"Con el cambio horario y que en teoría estaríamos llegando dentro de 1 hora, estaríamos llegando a las 5am...pero a 100km antes de la costa...no queremos alertar de golpe a los civiles"; decía yo seriamente.

-"Entiendo, y eso es lo mejor, yo quiero hasta presentarme primero ante una población civil, quiero decirles de frente de que la ayuda ha venido y que ya no los voy a ignorar"; decía ella sonando decidida.

-"Pero, usted sola?", pregunto yo sorprendido y preocupado

-"Si, pero solo un momento, luego ustedes ya se presentarían", decía ella toda confiada y tranquila para evitar preocuparme.

Pero no me gusta.

-"Princesa...sabe usted que aún no sabemos si el área es segura verdad...no queremos que salga lastimada"; decía yo con preocupación genuina.

-"No se preocupe por mi Comet, yo puedo cuidarme sola, y ustedes estarán cerca de mí como respaldo no...así que no tendría nada que temer"; decía ella con calma intentando hacerme ver que no debía preocuparme.

Pero no lo hace.

Pero...

-"Podemos por lo menos ir yo y un soldado de mi confianza contigo...solo por seguridad?"; pregunto yo esperando que diga que sí.

-"Bien Comet, si tanto te preocupa, puedes venir, pero tu me diste tu palabra de que esa capitana cumpliría y dejaría las cosas más que seguras, sabes que si estás tan insistente en venir, es que no confías en ella", decía ella para hacerme dudar.

….

Y si, estaba dudoso.

Pero aún así, estoy preocupado por las secuelas.

Después de todo, paso 5 años, y no tenemos noticias de ellas.

Y eso me hace preocuparme.

-"Princesa, solo dejeme ir, quiero juzgar por mi cuenta si ella realmente cumplío o no, por favor"; decía yo aun insistiendo.

Esta vez voy a permanecer firme.

-"De acuerdo, no hay problema Comet, te dejaré ver con tus propios ojos si esa capitana cumplío o no"; decía ella como solo me sonrío.

-"Voy a buscar a mi soldado de confianza, en un rato vuelvo princesa"; decía yo como me inclinaba levemente ante ella.

Ella asintió como me fui a buscar a Fresh.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-

 **Capitán de Tiradores, Fresh Night**

 **Centro de la nave alienigena, cerca de uno de los cañones de plasma**

 **12:13 am**

-"Aún no puede ser que seas la mano derecha de Comet..."; me decía sorprendida Aura. (Alías, Agente Orange)

-"Pues creélo...lo soy"; decía yo todo tranquilo como me comía una tira de carne que sacaba del compartimiento de mi pata derecha de mi armadura, como estoy sentado y apoyando una pata en mi casco al lado mío.

Después de todo, nos pidieron estar listos para cuando lleguemos, y eso significa ya estar vestidos para todos, y eso incluye el arma reglamentaria.

Que puede que ahora la mayoría tengan ya el rifle semi automatico.

Pero me quedo con el mío que es de cerrojo.

Es más preciso que esas armas nuevas después de todo.

-"Bueno...pero eso incluye algunos privilegios...?", pregunto ella con curiosidad como me miraba con esos ojos artificiales que tiene.

Se ven tan reales, que es increíble que sean falsos, pero funcionales.

-"No, sigo trabajando aquí, solo que más cerca de Comet...supongo...", decía yo sin mucho animo la verdad.

-"Oh, bueno, al menos nos tienes a nosotras, tus amigas aún"; decía ella intentando ser positiva.

-"Eres mi única amiga aquí Orange...no considero a la hermana de Nighty o Destiny (la segunda esposa de Comet aparte de Mirash, y más conocida como agente Tree), amigas", decía yo no muy a gusto de a donde llego la conversación.

-"Pero siempre hablas con ella, pensé que hasta tenías un amorío con ella por las tantas veces que se reunen"; decía Aura toda sorprendida.

-"Ella me busca más a mí, y más por lo único que tenemos en común, que ya puedes adivinar que es"; decía yo no todo a gusto de recordarlo.

-"Nighty y Comet no?"; pregunto ella tampoco con mucho gusto.

-"Si...y mayormente de como le disgusta que le guste Comet, lo que me incomoda mucho, y es ella la que habla mayormente queriendo desahogarse, por mi parte, yo solo quiero dejar a Nighty muy detrás en mis recuerdos y con Comet...no lo odio ahora, ya no...después de todo, ya se que el no tuvo toda la culpa...", decía yo todo pensativo.

-"Aún cuando tienes que ver a tus hijas cada fin de semana con el arreglo que tienen ambos?", pregunto ella.

-"Si..."; dije yo con pesar.

-"Pero tu eres la única que no tiene rencor aún en su corazón...o me recuerda a Nighty...por eso me agradas"; decía yo como le sonreía.

-"Bueno...es dificil tener rencor por alguien cuando has estado siempre al margen"; ella dice, con mucho pesar.

…...

Creo que es mejor ya dejar de hablar de mí

-"Pero, ya basta de hablar de mí, que tal te va con tu novio?"; pregunto yo para animar las cosas.

-"Muy bien...es también parte de la organización, pero como no es de tan alto rango, no pudo venir"; decía ella con pesar.

Pero antes de que pudiera responderle.

-"Hasta que te encuentro por fin Fresh...realmente eres una aguja en un pajar en toda esta nave", decía Comet como llegaba por uno de los pasillos hacia nosotros.

-"Tan rápido necesitas mi consejo Comet?"; pregunto sorprendido.

-"Si, y preferiría que fuera en privado"; decía el como miraba a Destiny.

-"Ok...se cuando soy una tercera rueda..."; decía ella media decaída como tomaba su casco y se marchaba.

-"Justo es lo que necesitaba ella, ser puesta de lado", decía yo medio enojado al ver a Comet.

-"Yo que voy a ser un adivino Fresh, y más cuando la vi para reclutarla ella estaba bien, así que no me culpes porque tu le bajaste la moral", decía el todo serio.

-"Solo di para que has venido"; decía yo como le miraba con enojo.

-"Celestia quiere ir primero a la primera ciudad grifo que veamos, pero le dije que debíamos ir los 2 con ella, por seguridad"; decía yo seriamente.

-"Ok...debo solo llevar mi arma con solo las balas que tiene en el cargador para parecer intimidante, o debo traer el equipo completo?"; pregunto yo.

-"Solo tu arma...no quiero que Celestia sospeche de que realmente siento que algo malo pueda pasar al tocar tierra"; decía el seriamente.

-"Que tan malo es, en serio?"; pregunto yo todo intrigado.

-"No lo suficiente para mandar a todos nuestros soldados, pero lo suficiente para tener a alguien que las 10 balas que tiene esa arma atine a 10 posibles enemigos", decía el seriamente como apuntaba a mi rifle.

-"Ok...entiendo, pero si realmente es más peligroso ese lugar de lo que cuentas...juro que una de esas 10 balas, acabara en una de tus patas"; decía el seriamente

-"Suena justo...ahora vamos, te quiero cerca cuando estemos por partir"; decía él como me pedía que lo siguiera.

-"Ok, pero no entiendo porque no pudiste pedirme esto con ella aquí?"; pregunto yo.

-"Tendría que explicarle de nuestro acuerdo y no tengo ganas de repetirme hoy"; decía él algo irritado.

-"Ya se lo había dicho...", decía yo medio enojado con él.

-"Mmm...entonces ya se para la proxima que los vea juntos", decía el más tranquilo como se retiraba.

Yo solo rode los ojos, no dije nada más y solo lo seguí.

No vale discutir nada con él...

.-..-..-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.

 **Comandante Comet Shimmer**

 **A 25 km de la costa sur del reino Grifo, más precisamente, al sur de la ciudad de Halax**

 **5:39 am**

*se lo ve a Comet y a Fresh llevando armaduras, como Fresh esta llevando a Comet, mientras que la princesa Celestia esta solo con sus joyas reales, volando fuera de la nave alienigena*

-"Princesa...en serio, insisto, no quiere ir a una ciudad menos poblada para iniciar la campaña?"; pregunto yo.

Porque después de buscar a Fresh, la princesa pensó que en vez de ir a una ciudad pequeña al oeste, fuéramos a una de las más grandes del reino grifo...

O sea, es para joderse, hacerme preocuparme el triple de seguridad ahora, y se que confía en mí de que haya confiado en Sky sobre limpiar el planeta de los remanentes de Bloody Mary.

Pero ella simplemente esta andando ciegamente.

Nadie es perfecto, no pueden haber limpiado todo por completo.

Pero...al final no pude convencerla de lo contrario.

Pero si como minimo, acercar la nave mucho más de lo necesario a solo unos pocos 25km de la orilla y por tanto a menor altura para evitar que nos vieran desde lejos.

Joder, la nave esta prácticamente rozando el agua.

Así cualquier apoyo llega más rápido y sin seguir siendo descubiertos.

Porque lo que yo espero ver al llegar, y lo que posiblemente podamos hallar...

-"No, después de todo, una ciudad más grande, debió haber sido muy dañada durante la guerra, ellos necesitarían la ayuda más que nadie antes de la capital"; decía ella muy decidida a seguir con esto.

Que si...es verdad.

Muy dañada...y con más peligros remanentes escondidos en ruinas.

Aunque la princesa se la nota algo ansiosa como no se da cuenta que solo su aleteo suave, es como si le hiciera una carrera a Fresh, que apenas puede seguirle el paso.

Aunque así nos aceramos muy rápido.

La ciudad costera en este valle, justo en temporada de verano luce verde y vivo los bosques a su alrededor.

Pero por lo demás, su ciudad se ve apagada.

Ningún humo de fábrica, o siquiera un movimiento de algún barco en la costa.

Esto si no me da muchos animos.

Porque los grifos comen pescados, y que no haya ningún barco pesquero en nuestro camino me da una pesima espina.

Y siendo tan temprano conociendo como los pescadores salen al amanecer.

Que hablando del amanecer.

La princesa esta elevando el sol mientras volamos.

Desacelerando, que eso agradece mucho Fresh.

Pero solo dura unos minutos como el sol ahora nos empieza a iluminar y Celestia vuelve a acelerar.

-"Princesa...por favor...aun estoy con mucha terapia física...no puedo volar muy rápido, y más llevando mucha carga"; decía Fresh esforzándose un montón.

-"Oh...lo lamento mucho, déjame ayudarte con eso"; decía ella como ella encendía su cuerno y me envolvía a mí y me hacía flotar a su lado como seguía ella volando como si nada.

Y Fresh ya sin el peso extra pudo ponerse al día tranquilamente con la princesa.

-"Comet...porque tu mejor pony lo traes estando herido?"; pregunto Celestia, más con preocupación que dandome una reprimenda.

-"Princesa, el sufrió sus heridas en la última invasión...pero fueron heridas muy graves, que requiere terapia física durante años para que minimo vuelva a como era antes", decía yo con pesar.

-"Si, pero no estoy tan frágil princesa...aún puedo volar, pero tampoco llevar tanta carga conmigo mientras lo hago"; decía Fresh intentando hacerse el macho, pero sin mucho éxito, es más como un niño intentando demostrar a su madre que no le teme a una inyección.

-"Me alegra mucho escuchar eso"; decía ella como le daba una cálida sonrisa, "Pero espero que no tengamos que poner muchas de tus habilidad aquí...espero que esto solo sea para apoyar a los médicos o constructores, y nada más"; decía ella siendo aún positiva.

Yo no dije nada.

-"Entiendo princesa", dijo el aún sonando respetuoso por Celestia.

Es que es casi imposible no faltarle el respeto...

En fin, estos minutos de charlas y largos silencios hizo pasar rápido nuestro recorrido, como llegamos a los "Puertos"

Que en realidad era concreto agrietado con muchos cráteres en ellos con agua estancada de lluvia en ellos, mientras los astilleros eran eso, más fierros retorcidos esparcidos por todos lados.

La ciudad en sí se veía muy descuidada, las calles sucias, y algunos edificios de ladrillo que podrían haber sido fábricas, parcialmente destruidas, con enormes agujeros en ellos con maleza creciendo a su alrededor como sus interiores se notan ennegrecidos y con fierros retorcidos por una explosión pasada.

Y no se veía nadie alrededor.

Y claro, cerca del final del astillero, había un poste clavado en el suelo, con el esqueleto de un grifo pudriéndose, como si hubiera sido empalado.

Ok.

Es tal cual me esperaba de la sutileza de una pirata...

-"Vamos a intentar buscar a alguien"; decía Celestia más preocupada que optimista al ver este desolado escenario.

Fuimos caminando hacia una calle llena de escombros donde había un riel oxidado por el largo abandono en el centro donde iba dirigida a varios de los crateres con apenas restos de que hubo edificios en ellos.

Y a las pocas fábricas que no se habían derrumbado a pesar de estar con suerte en pie.

Caminamos por ese escenario de destrucción.

Y no vimos a nadie hasta llegar al final de la calle de la destrucción hasta llegar a una zona "Residencial"

Que eran muchas casas quemadas, destruidas, semi derrumbadas o con tantos agujeros que parecían quesos que sonaba imposible que hubiera alguien viviendo en algunos de ellos.

Pero lo curioso...

Es que de una de las casas de paja y adobe, que la mitad de esta estaba caída y se podía ver dentro de está.

Un grifo estaba saliendo de está.

Un grifo joven, no tendría más de 6 años.

Los 3 lo vimos.

Pero en vez de seguir observando donde estaban los padres...si es que tenía.

La princesa habló.

-"Joven, usted vive solo allí?"; pregunto la princesa preocupada como se acercaba a esa casa.

El joven grifo nos miro sorprendidos por un segundo y grito.

-"Un alicornio, un alicornio!", gritaba el joven grifo a todo pulmón como se adentraba a su "Casa".

Pero ese grito era más de sorpresa que de alegría...

Aun no se como tomarme eso.

Solo tener mi magia envolviendo el rifle que lo tengo atado a mi espalda por si acaso.

Fresh todo tenso, solo estaba observando ante cualquier peligro.

-"Espero no haberlo asustado"; decía no más Celestia preocupada.

Como entonces varios grifos salieron de sus "Casas" derruidas o muy descuidadas.

La gran, pero gran mayoría...eran hembras, o niños.

Yo deje en paz mi arma.

Y Fresh solo se relajó un poco.

Se veía a grifos jóvenes volar a por las casas del más a fondo gritando: "Llegó un alicornio, llegó un alicornio!"

Como lentamente una multitud salía a vernos y llenaba las calles.

Pero lo curioso es que...

Ninguno se nos acerco, se mantenían a al menos 20 metros de nosotros, o incluso solo nos observaban desde sus casas.

Ok...esto es raro...

Porque no se acercan más?

Solo se quedan a vernos...no dicen o preguntan nada...

Solo se nos quedan viendo...

Eso nos perturbaba un poco a Fresh y a mí.

Esto es demasiado raro.

Así que después de unos minutos en que ya una buena multitud de 40 grifos estaban cerca escuchando, Celestia habló.

-"Buenos días grifos de la ciudad de Halax, soy la princesa Celestia, de Equestria, y me eh enterado de su situación y eh venido a ayudarles en todo lo que pueda"; decía ella como les sonreía.

Pero en vez de parecer emocionados o agradecidos con la noticia.

Se veían...

Molestos.

Entonces paso...

No lo vimos.

Pero una roca pequeña fue directamente a la cabeza de la princesa.

Una muy pequeña, casi parecía un guijarro le dio en su mejilla.

No se ve que le doliera...pero yo y Hack nos pusimos atentos buscando a quien fue el responsable.

A quien no vimos que si quiera lograrla completar el movimiento de lanzar esa piedra...

Pero la princesa lo tenía ya fijado con su mirada.

Pero su mirada...era de una gran sorpresa.

El que lanzó esa piedrita...era un grifo de solo 7 años al frente de la multitud de grifos, le lanzó otra piedrita, pero fallando esta vez.

Con razón ni lo vimos...

Solo nos enfocábamos en los adultos.

Pero antes de que dijera cualquier algo.

Fue el niño quien habló.

-"Ya es demasiado tarde para mis padres", decía entre lágrimas el pequeño pero con mucho odio en su corazón, como varios niños empezaron a seguir su ejemplo y lanzarle piedras pequeñas a la princesa.

Las hembras grifos no decían nada, hasta sonreían ante lo que pasaba algunas de ellas.

E incluso unas se unieron a lanzar piedras más grandes.

Que ya.

Para antes que la primera adulta comenzara a lanzar piedras grandes, yo ya me interpuse y levante un escudo frente a la princesa.

Que estaba sorprendida aún por ese recibimiento.

No sabía que decirle a la multitud.

Solo pensaba en cosas que de seguro le haría enfadar aún más.

Pero todo ese griterío y esa turba lanzando rocas termino...

 ***bang***

Con un disparo.

Pero no de Fresh o mío.

Un disparo que vino desde la multitud, lo se, porque veo el cañon del rifle entre la multitud, y espero que solo haya disparado al aire no más y no hiriera a nadie.

Un disparo que hizo que todos se callarán, y se apartaran para dejar pasar al dueño del rifle que resulto ser también una hembra grifo también, de plumaje negro y su pelaje en la cabeza y el pecho de color blanco, llevaba una bandana alrededor de su cabeza, y con ella venía con otros 2 grifos machos adultos, con las mismas bandanas de ese mismo color en la cabeza, los primeros que veo en esta ya enorme multitud que hasta nos esta empezando a sobrevolar.

Al menos cuento a unos 100 ahora.

Pero siguen alejados de nosotros.

-"Ahora...que sucede aquí!"; grito la yegua grifo con el rifle.

-"Dicen la alicornio que han venido a ayudar", decía una de las otras hembras grifos entre la multitud.

-"Si, hemos venido a ayudar, ya no más ignorar el sufrimiento de todos ustedes...ya no más"; decía Celestia con determinación, pese a que tenía su cuerpo algo manchado por las piedritas que le golpearon y mancharon de tierra su blanco pelaje.

-"Bueno, debo decirles que ya no necesitamos su ayuda, estamos bien, no es así gente!"; decía esa grifo casi gritando.

-"Si es cierto!", gritaba una.

-"Ya estamos en paz!", decía otra.

-"No los necesitamos!"; gritaba otra.

-"Pero...de lejos se nota su ciudad llena de casas destruidas, derrumbadas o que necesitan mucho mantenimiento..."; decía Celestia sorprendida.

-"Estamos bien...hay paz, y eso es lo que cuenta"; decía esa grifo toda tranquila.

-"Pero, y que hay de sus enfermos...necesitan ayuda de alguna clase por lo menos?"; pregunto Celestia preocupada.

La grifo la miro con un odio enorme en sus ojos.

Del tipo, "Quiero matarte ahora mismo"

-"Cualquier enfermo, o herido de gravedad murió hace mucho tiempo..."; decía ella con un gran enojo contenido, como con una garra en tierra y arañando con fuerza la tierra, "Así que, no, ya no hay nadie quien puedan ayudar, todos los que querían su ayuda...han muerto...ahora solo estamos, los que pedían su ayuda, pero las que pudimos sobrevivir..."; decía ella toda seria como sin dudarlo.

Sin dudarlo para nada.

Con su otra garra que sostenía su rifle.

Le apunto a la princesa a la cara.

Y aunque estaba frente a la princesa.

Yo era bajo a comparación, así que ella le podría dar si quisiera.

No si mi escudo puede hacer algo al respecto.

Escuche el click del seguro del arma de Fresh detrás de mí.

Como los otros 2 grifos que acompañaban a esa grifo, se pusieron en alerta y nos apuntaron con sus armas también.

Y aún así, no bajaba el arma.

-"Nuestros padres, abuelos, hermanos, primos, hijos..."; decía ella como se apretaba con más fuerza su arma al decir eso último, "Morían durante esta guerra que duro más de 15 años...y los pocos que pudieron escapar para pedir ayuda...nunca regresaron...así que...donde estaban hace 15, hace 10, hace 5 años!"; grito ella con una rabia contenida, como no bajaba para nada el arma.

Y la multitud, que ya debe haber hasta más de 200 gritaban apoyándola.

Pero cuando los gritos empezaron a amenorar ella volvío a hablar.

-"Nos desangramos...y solo un grupo nos dio esperanza de que la lucha por la libertad no había terminado, vino y acabo con las fuerzas principales y la mayoría de las armas de nuestros invasores, y fue allí cuando nos dimos cuenta que si un grupo pequeño puede hacer eso, nosotros, como pueblo unido, podemos seguir la lucha, y conseguir nuestra libertad, y aunque no se quedaron para ayudar, sabemos que el mundo estaba peor, y de seguro fueron a ayudar a más países como nosotros, así que no les tenemos rencor por dejarnos"; decía ella con fuerza.

Debe hablar de Sky y sus colegas...

Parece que si cumplieron...

Aquí por lo menos.

-"Pero ustedes...ustedes no tiene derecho de pisar esta tierra, y proclamarse como los que vienen a ayudar...cuando han llegado muy tarde para ello"; decía ella con enojo como volvía la multitud a apoyarla.

-"Ahora larguense o abrimos fuego...no tenemos miedo a defender a nuestra gente de invasores y falsos altruistas"; decía ella toda seria como ahora flotaba para poder sostener su rifle con las 2 garras mientras seguía apuntando a Celestia.

-"Yo...yo solo quería ayudar..."; decía Celestia entre lágrimas.

-"Tienen hasta la cuenta de 3 para irse o abrimos fuego...!", grito ella

No quiero decirles que la estoy protegiendo con un escudo mágico para evitar provocarla.

Pero veía a la princesa llorar y me daba una rabia esta gente.

-"Escuchen, ella no tiene la culpa, le ocultaron todo, dejen que ella intente redimirse ayudándoles con lo que pueda!"; gritaba yo con enojo.

Porque es cierto, ella en si, no tiene la culpa.

-"Si, sus putos nobles le ocultaron todo!", grito Fresh.

-"Eso no cambia nada, ellas los dejo hacerlo, se supone que ella es la líder!"; gritaba esa grifo con enojo como seguía apuntándonos.

-"Es cierto..."; decía la princesa entre lágrimas como ella emprendía vuelo así de repente.

-"Princesa espere..."; estaba diciendo yo al voltear verla alejarse cuando pasó...

 ***bang* *bang* *bang***

Una ráfaga de 3 disparos le dio en todo el pecho, y atravesándole una ala también en el proceso...

-"Princesa!"; grite yo como la vi caer al piso como ahora sacaba con mi magia el orbe de comunicaciones, apagando mi escudo, yendo directamente hacía la princesa, a cubrirla con mi cuerpo si es necesario, no importándome que las balas impactaran mi armadura.

Pero esas putas balas eran de calidad, como las que teníamos nosotros, de recubrimiento de metal alienigena, como sentía que causaban abolladuras en ella.

Como Fresh respondió ante la caída de Celestia como solo un soldado sabe responder.

Abriendo fuego.

Dándole justo en la cabeza a la cabecilla de todo esto, matandola en el acto.

-"Atención, la princesa esta herida...repito, esta herida, vengan con todo ahora!", grito eso una vez encendido el orbe como las balas me golpean, y hasta sentir como una atravesó la armadura después de unos golpes y me atravesó el trasero y me perforo el intestino.

Caigo inmerso en un horrible dolor como me pongo al lado de la princesa..

Como Fresh logra neutralizar a los otros 2 tiradores.

Pero...

La cosa no ha terminado con ellos.

Toda la multitud se nos acerca furiosa.

Sin miedo aunque Fresh les este apuntando con el arma.

-"Atrás maldita sea...atrás...!", gritaba Fresh como disparo un tiro...pero no ha matar, no quería matar a civiles, le dio a una en la pata izquierda.

Pero son balas de buen calibre, le partió su pata con ese único tiro.

-"Fresh, ven aquí...", decía yo todo adolorido como solo suelto el orbe sin esperar respuesta, solo se que vi a la piloto de la nave en el orbe, y tomo eso como una confirmación de que les llego, en fin el me hace caso y se pone a mi lado

Y con mi magia nos envuelvo a los 3 en una burbuja mágica, como la turba llega a nosotros ya para estar arañando y golpeando con piedras y palos la burbuja.

-"Como está la princesa?"; pregunto preocupado Fresh.

Como ambos la vimos como estábamos atrapados dentro de mi burbuja

Las balas le llegaron en diagonal, y le atravesaron todo el lado izquierdo de su pecho, las balas solo casi le cercenan el ala de ese lado y ese pulmón de ese lado es definitivamente frito.

Pero al menos escucho sus latidos como me acerco a ella, una clara indicación de que no le dieron en el corazón...pero supongo que estuvieron a punto.

Joder.

Si no se hubiera levantando tan de repente sobre mi escudo, esto no hubiera pasado. *pensé con enojo*

-"Vivira hasta que llegue la ayuda..."; decía yo intentando ser positivo como la princesa apenas respira.

-"Solo espero que yo también..."; decía yo muy adolorido como me sentía muy débil.

-"A mi me paso, así que no veo porque tu no sobrevivirías", decía el intentando darme animos.

-"Si...espero que si"; decía yo como por suerte la burbuja que había hecho también nos protegía del ruido que de seguro tantos insultos las grifos nos estaban diciendo mientras intentaban perforar la burbuja.

-"Y que milagro respondiste ante tu princesa...?"; pregunto yo, solo para no parar de hablar y seguir consciente.

-"Ella realmente no lo merecía...no importa lo que estos grifos digan..."; decía el todo serio como de repente los grifos dejaron de golpear mi escudo, que gracias al aumento del poder que daba el traje, nunca lo sentí debilitandose el escudo.

Los grifos señalaron al cielo y se marcharon.

Como una sombra se poso sobre nosotros.

Era nuestro transporte.

La nave alienigena

Que como bono tenía pintado en los costados la bandera de Equestria para que no se alarmen las otras naciones al verla.

Pero...

Creo que no va a importar si así vamos a ser recibidos...

Dejo caer mi escudo como todos los grifos han huido

Y varios unicornios se teletransportan al lado de nosotros.

4 soldados de los míos que se ponían de frente a nosotros para protegernos y una doctora.

-"Mierda...nunca deja de haber buenos retos con ustedes"; decía la Dra. Clansy como examino a Celestia, "Curar de heridas de balas a una alicornio...que bien que vine a este viaje..."; decía ella como se ponía a verla primero.

Después de todo, ella es la prioridad.

-"Que paso aquí...había hostiles en la zona?"; pregunto preocupada una de las unicornios, que resulto ser Aura Clear.

-"No...civiles...civiles que nos odiaban..."; decía Fresh como veía a los 3 grifos muertos tirados en la calle, y la pata de una de las civiles al que hirío también tirada en la calle, "Pero ahora con más razones para ello"; decía el con pesar.

-"Y cuales son las próximas ordenes comandante?"; pregunto Aura.

-"Que no es obvio...tiraron a matar a nuestra princesa...no podemos quedarnos con las patas cruzadas"; decía yo sufriendo mucho dolor por la herida que sufrí.

-"No vamos a declararle la guerra a unos sobrevivientes"; dijo Fresh molesto.

-"No, vamos a ayudarles, vamos a ayudarles, reconstruyendo sus hogares, curando a sus enfermos, y más que nada como excusa para quitarle las armas a los grifos...no podemos dejar que una nación que nos odia, este armada"; decía yo todo serio a pesar del dolor.

-"Pero que pasa cuando nos invadan los alienigenas...los dejaríamos indefensos", decía Aura preocupada.

-"Listo, estabilizada, ahora tu turno Comet"; decía la Dr. Clansy toda contenta como ahora me atendía a mí.

Pero yo la ignore como ella me quitaba mi armadura con su magia.

-"Primero quitarles las armas, y ayudarles con nuestra caridad para quitarles el enojo poco a poco, porque después de todo, acaso quieres darles armaduras y mejores armas a una población que nos odia?"; preguntaba yo todo serio como rechinaba los dientes por el enorme dolor como Clansy me sacaba la bala que llego bien profundo dentro de mí, y me empezaba a curar.

-"No..."; decía Fresh nada a gusto con la idea.

-"Exacto, además, aún tenemos que averiguar como están organizados, si tienen un líder o no"; decía yo aún con mucho dolor como Clansy cerraba la herida y paraba el sangrado con su magia curativa.

-"Si esa era su líder, esto solo se complicará", decía Fresh.

-"Dime algo que no sepa capitán"; decía yo todo serio.

-"Listo"; decía Clansy como apagaba su cuerno.

-"Entonces...que hacemos ahora al final?"; pregunto Aura de nuevo.

-"Descarguen todo, y que la nave regrese a Equestria...y traigan refuerzos, muchos refuerzos, tenemos a un país entero que ayudar y registrar después de todo"; decía yo seriamente.

-"Y que hay de Celestia...que opinara al respecto de esto?"; pregunto Aura al señalar a Celestia, que esta como dormida.

Yo mire a Clansy

-"Que...estaba sufriendo...no podía dejarla consciente durante la operación"; decía ella toda tranquila.

La ignoro por el echo de que no me hizo ese favor.

-"Ella por el momento no esta a cargo, eso me hace el segundo al mando, y como minimo descargaremos todo aquí, ya cuando despierte, ya nos dirá que hacer a continuación"; decía yo seriamente como me levantaba.

Adolorido, pero me podía levantar ya.

Como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Tenía hambre y una sed enorme, pero por lo demás, volvía a estar entero.

Aura asintió.

Al igual que el resto, incluso Fresh.

-"Porque vamos a ayudar, aunque no les guste"; decía yo seriamente.

.-.-.-.-..-.-..-..-..-..-..-.-.

 **-"Guao, empezamos fuerte"; decía sorprendida Seras.**

 **-"Sip, así me gusta y lo sabes, jeje", decía yo el autor.**

 **-"Un golpe en la mesa para que todos sepan de que va esto, por eso me agradas"; decía ella con una sonrisa.**

 **-"Sip, aquí no me ando con chiquitas, nadie esta a salvo y ninguno tiene un escudo de deux ex maquina protegiendolo de por vida, y no les voy a dar a nadie puntería de los soldados de Star Wars, todos son capaces de usar un arma, y fallar si no tienen suficiente entrenamiento, pero de que le llegaran dar a algo, lo harán"; decía yo el autor.**

 **-"Se tu filosofía de que cualquiera pueda morir, incluido el potra, pero joooder, esto ya es llevarlo al extremo, enemigos competentes?, eso si que es una locura"; decía ella realmente sorprendida.**

 **-"Pues si...porque a veces no necesitas a un enemigo único competente rodeado de minios que no lo son para que las historias sean interesantes, a veces necesitas darles sentido común a unos cuantos"; decía yo.**

 **-"Buena suerte con esa entonces, que estaré deseosa de seguir leyendo lo que pasé ahora"; decía ella, "Este nuevo arco si que me gusta..."**

 **-"Creo que mis arcos son como fanfics a parte, por como trascienden, pero esa es la cosa, me da flojera separarlos, además, aún está relacionado con la trama central, el ACM y su intento de proteger Equestria de toda amenaza, tanto alienigena...como del planeta"; decía yo sonriendo.**

 **-"Que bonito vació legal es ese, deberías ser abogado"; decía ella algo burlona, "Pero algo que me gusta que hagas sean los golpes de realidad, y ese que le diste a la positiva Celestia...ufff...se nota duro y contundente, sin pelos en la lengua", decía ella.**

 **-"Y eso que no ha visitado Saddle Arabia...que cuando lo hagan, este comité de bienvenida parecerá hogareña a comparación"; decía el autor.**

 **-"Joooder, que buena forma de hacernos querer por más campeón"; decía ella sonriendo.**

 **-"Bueno, en fin, este capítulo fue muy interesante aún así, con tus viejos agentes de vuelta y listos para volver a la acción"; decía ella toda animada.**

 **-"Si, ya era para que volvieran"; decía yo igual de animado por ello, "Pero en fin, nos tienes una sorpresa para hoy, para despedirnos ya?", pregunto yo con curiosidad.**

 **-"Querido autor, tu mundo es un meme en si mismo, pero aún así, no hay otra cosa que sature la internet esta semana más que el que se agotaron las entradas para ver la nueva de los vengadores, que ese chiste de que son tan buenos ya lo gaste antes, y no me gusta repetirme"; decía ella con orgullo.**

 **-"Vale, vale, entonces has tu despedida"; decía yo con calma.**

 **-"De acuerdo, entonces todos los que leen esta cosa, no se olviden de comentar, y seguir viviendo para ver terminado esta cosa loca, minimo quedénse vivos hasta que salga la nueva de los vengadores, jeje"; decía ella con una sonrisa.**

 **-"No que no te querías repetir?"; pregunto yo.**

 **-"Habló de visitar mundos raros, no del chiste final, genio"; decía ella con una sonrisa al final.**

 **Vale**

 **Vale.**

 **Entonces, lo que ella dijo, nos vemos para el siguiente domingo amigos y amigas lectoras.**

 **Que tengo que ver el comienzo de la última temporada de MLP ahora mismo antes de que me lo spoilen por internet.**

 **Se cuidan.**


	54. Chapter 54

_**Capitulo 54: Somos los malos comandante?**_

 **Comandante Comet Shimmer**

 **25 de junio del 992 DDNM**

 **9:23 am**

 **Enfermería de la nave alienigena**

-"Segura que está fuera de peligro?", pregunto yo a Clansy que revisaba las constantes vitales de la princesa en un monitor al lado de las camas donde esta la princesa.

Nunca pensamos que saldría herida, y nadie pensó en traer una camilla del tamaño de un alicornio, por eso las 2 camas.

-"Si, y debo decir que el proceso de sanación de un alicornio es increíble...pensé que tendría que quitarle el pulmón que destrozaron las balas, pero mientras la revisaba, su pulmón se estaba regenerado...joder, no me sorprende que sean inmortales los alicornios"; decía ella muy sorprendida, "Creo que solo unas balas bien puestas en el corazón o en el cerebro realmente la podrían matar"; decía ella algo pensativa después.

-"Es bueno saberlo..."; decía yo con una sonrisa forzada sin decirle que ese fue un pensamiento muy morboso y algo fuera de lugar.

-"Mmmmm...", murmuraba la princesa.

-"Unos disparos que dejarían noqueados a un soldado por días, y la princesa solo necesitaba una siesta de 1 hora para recuperarse...realmente sorprendete", decía Clansy como observaba con fascinación a Celestia.

-"Que...que ha pasado?"; preguntaba la princesa como se sobaba la cabeza.

-"Le han disparado princesa..."; decía yo con pesar.

-"Y sabe el porque?"; pregunto con curiosidad Clansy.

-"Por desgracia sí..."; decía ella desanimada como soltaba una lágrima y se veía muy triste.

-"Princesa...usted decide ahora que hacer...o nos vamos...o intentamos ayudarles"; decía yo todo serio.

-"Pero ellos no quieren nuestra ayuda Comet...", decía ella con gran pesar.

-"Insistimos princesa, vamos a mostrarles que estamos dispuestos a ayudar, solo, deme la oportunidad de intentarlo, y verá que al final de todo esto...al menos nos dejarán de odiar lo suficiente como para querernos muertos", decía yo intentando ser positivo.

-"Que necesitas para hacer eso Comet?", pregunto ella aun con pesar.

-"Además de materiales de construcción, prótesis especiales y muchos, pero muchos soldados para mantener la paz"; decía yo todo serio.

-"Comet...no quiero muertos...ni siquiera de las que me han disparado, si se supone que venimos a ayudar...no quiero que grifos mueran en el proceso, prométeme, que harás todo lo posible por evitar bajas civiles y te lo autorizare"; decía ella ya con su voz un poco más normal, mientras me miraba ella con esperanzas.

…...

-"Lo prometo princesa...0 bajas grifos..."; decía yo seriamente.

Lo podemos intentar.

Tenemos granadas que te electrocutan lo suficiente solo para paralizarte y no matarte.

-"Y...quieres quedarte aquí...o volver a Canterlot?", pregunto yo seriamente.

-"Volveré a Canterlot Comet, no tengo en estos momentos el corazón y la mente enfocados en intentar aportar algo en este asunto...te dejo el control aquí...confío plenamente en ti Comet, aunque, deberías ver el lado positivo...tu pony Sky...al menos cumplió su palabra"; decía ella intentando ser positiva como me sonreía.

Si...

Creo que sí lo hizo...

Aunque no esperaba que nos hiciera ver mal en el proceso.

-"Lo se princesa"; decía yo como le sonreía de vuelta, "Ahora si me disculpa, hay mucho que hacer, y mucho que planear", decía yo un poco serio.

-"Entiendo, nos vemos cuando tu misión se complete, y al menos espero tener una carta tuya una vez cada mes para mantenerme informada"; decía ella más tranquila.

-"No hay problema princesa, puedo hacerlo"; decía yo algo serio, "Descanse"; decía yo como me retiraba, "Y Clansy...ven conmigo, tu eres la jefa de los médicos aquí", decía yo más serio.

-"Nos vemos princesa, y no se preocupe, usted esta bien y técnicamente esta como nueva...aunque espere estar más hambrienta que un toro al medio día", decía Clansy como me seguía.

-"La verdad es que si lo estoy sintiendo..."; decía Celestia.

-"No se preocupe, enviaré a alguien por comida para usted"; decía yo como una vez abandonamos la enfermería, y nos empezamos a alejar un buen rato estando en silencio.

-"Que curioso que no le dijiste que ya han muerto ya 3 grifos"; decía Clansy.

-"No es necesario que se entere de ello...por ahora"; decía yo seriamente.

-"Lo hará con el tiempo Comet...y más si las cosas no salen como quieres"; decía ella seriamente.

-"Vamos, son solo grifos que tienen la suerte de tener rifles, y nosotros tenemos trajes de alta tecnología y magia a nuestro favor, te aseguro que la ayuda y el desarme completo de este país será pan comido"; decía yo.

-"Sabes que...creo que lo mismo dijeron los alienigenas al venir, y que al final les pateamos el culo", decía ella toda seria, "Además, te recuerdo quien te hizo esa herida que entro por tu culo y que casi te vuela un testiculo", decía ella eso para molestarme.

-"Pero a diferencia de ellos, nosotros no vamos a matar a nadie, y venimos a reconstruir su nación...o sea, no nos pueden odiar por hacer el bien, además, me hirieron porque más enfocado estaba en proteger a Celestia y comunicar nuestra situación", decía yo todo confiado.

-"Si tu lo dices...", decía ella como rodaba los ojos como llegabamos al puente de la nave.

Como estaba allí esperando Fresh, y Maze, líder de los albañiles voluntarios.

Un pony tierra de pelaje marrón claro y melena marrón más oscuro, con la cutie mark de un mazo.

-"Y...que dice la princesa?"; pregunto Fresh.

-"Nos quedamos?"; pregunto Maze intrigado.

-"Si, nos quedamos, y esto es lo que eh estado pensando, vamos a hacer nuestra base de operaciones en los restos de los astilleros, tumbaremos todos los restos, rellenaremos los cráteres que están en el lugar y los reciclaremos las partes que se puedan recuperar para hacer la base, así que, mientras los ingenieros van haciendo eso, voy a pedir que vengan 80 soldados del ACM más para prestar apoyo a los médicos que si o si mandaremos para que vean si hay grifos que necesitan ayuda médica, y que los soldados a la vez capturen a cualquier hostil para interrogarle y pedir que nos de los detalles lo que paso en todo este tiempo aquí, no hacerle eso a los civiles, porque esto no es una invasión, solo aprovechamos interrogarles a los que nos atacan, porque técnicamente los estamos arrestando e interrogarlo para ponerlos luego en custodia, mientras que unos 20 se quedan vigilando y protegiendo a los albañiles en los muelles"; decía yo.

-"Si...mandar a doctores sin armaduras a una zona en conflicto...que puede salir mal?"; preguntaba con sarcasmo Clansy.

-"No irán desprotegidos, unicornios bien preparados tendrán escudos sobre ustedes en todo momento"; decía yo todo serio.

-"Oye...y en donde pondremos a los que capturemos...porque no creo que quieras ponerlos en la nave"; decía Fresh.

-"No...a parte de nuestra base de operaciones, hay que construir celdas para los hostiles, que por cierto, no es cualquiera que les tire rocas, tiene que ser un grifo armado con un rifle o explosivos, porque si fuera a cualquiera que pueda lanzar piedras, solo tendríamos que construir una jaula alrededor de la ciudad y dejarla así y ya está"; decía yo todo serio.

-"Entonces...cual va primero...la base, o las celdas...?"; pregunto Maze.

-"Las celdas...porque apenas vengan los refuerzos quiero iniciar con el registro de todo el perímetro para mayor precaución"; decía yo todo serio.

-"Como para cuantos hago las celdas?"; pregunto Maze nuevamente.

-"Vamos a ser positivos...solo haz para 15 prisioneros, y que cada celda quepan 5, sin sentirse apretujados entre sí, o sea, dignamente", decía yo.

-"De acuerdo...puedo hacerlo", decía el tal Maze más tranquilo como se retiraba.

-"Ahora ve con los demás Fresh, diles lo que pasará y que sigan manteniendo el perímetro alrededor del astillero y los muelles hasta nuevo aviso", dije yo mirando a Fresh.

-"Ok..."; decía el como se retiraba.

-"Y tu...solo ayuda a los otros doctores a bajar el equipo médico de la nave", decía yo señalando a Clansy.

-"Para que me pones de líder de doctores si yo también tengo que hacer trabajo de carga...", decía ella nada contenta.

-"Poco personal Clansy, además, es solo por hoy", decía yo seriamente.

Ella suspiraba algo molesta.

-"Bien...pero es un desperdicio de mi magia en cosas tan triviales", decía ella nada a gusta con ella como se retiraba.

-"Y tu que vas a hacer?"; pregunto Clansy después de avanzar 2 pasos.

-"A ayudar a vigilar el perimetro, después de todo, son 20 guardias protegiendo a más de 80 civiles de toda una ciudad que nos odia después de todo, necesitan todo el apoyo posible"; decía yo como hacía aparecer mi casco y me lo ponía.

No me había quitado la armadura, y solo reemplace la placa que fue dañada por los disparos.

-"Mmmm...esta bien..."; decía ella como solo se iba toda fastidiada.

Hoy si que será un día largo...

.-.-.-…-.-.-.-..-..-.-….-

 **5:23 pm**

 **En los muelles destruidos del puerto de Halax.**

Todos los muelles y el astillero lo tendríamos que ocupar.

Y es un terreno muy amplio para proteger con solo 20 soldados más yo.

Aunque todo grifo se alejo cuando vieron la nave y se mantuvieron sin ser vistos aunque se fue para por fin buscar a los refuerzos, hasta que volvió de nuevo.

Y nada.

Ni un grifo a la vista.

Aunque los ingenieros si hicieron un buen trabajo haya atrás de nosotros, tapando los agujeros con arena y escombro, como luego lo tapaban con cemento, y los restos de los edificios cerca del astillero y de las fabricas destruidas, fueron tumbadas, haciendo que lo unico en pie en toda esa zona sea las vigas donde iran los edificios de la base de operaciones que incluiria una enfermería, comedor, sala de reuniones, barracas, y claro las celdas.

Además del levantamiento de una antena que tiene uno de los más nuevos inventos del profesor Mind y su grupo de ingenieros.

Una antena que en su punta más alta tiene un cristal de arcanita de 1 metro de diámetro encantada para crear una burbuja protectora que abarcara 1 km de diámetro, ultra resistente, como si la misma Celestia lo estuviera proyectando

Y que se recarga con una batería de arcanita.

Y con lo que medirá el complejo, hasta sobra el tamaño de la barrera, y aun más con todo el terreno de los astilleros que quedarán sin ocupar.

Aunque mejor así, así tendremos vista de cualquier gracioso que quiera acercarse e intentar hacerle algo a un civil nuestro.

En fin, en estos momentos llegaron los soldados que pedí, más 2 docenas de albañiles extras con aún más materiales de construcción y alimentos y están ayudando en descargar las cosas, y cuando terminen mis soldados deben presentarse ante mí para ver como nos vamos a dividir, pero ya será para mañana, no vamos a meternos en la ciudad en plena noche.

Aunque en estos momentos en serio me da mala espina no haber visto a ningún grifo cerca si quiera de sus "casas" cerca de los muelles.

O habrán huido al ver la nave, o se están preparando para una batalla...

Espero que solo lo primero.

Pero al menos tenemos granadas aturdidoras para paralizar a enormes multitudes por lo menos...

-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Dra. Clansy**

 **Al día siguiente**

 **8:20 am**

 **En el centro del pueblo de Halax**

*se la ve a la doctora, seguida por otros 3 unicornios con batas de doctores siguiéndola, mientras un soldado arrastra un vagón tapado con una manta que cubre diversos instrumentos y equipo médico, y claro está, 12 soldados del ACM en sus armaduras negras alrededor de ella escoltándola*

-"Venimos a entregar medicamentos, y realizar atención médica, estos soldados son solo por seguridad!", gritaba uno de los doctores de mi grupo como yo solo observaba mis alrededores.

Calles agrietadas pero limpias, la mitad de los faroles caídos al suelo y los que están de pie les robaron las lámparas.

Y las casas igual de destartaladas por donde se la mire...

Si que las cosas están horrible aquí...

Y creía que en Aztecolt se vivía mal...

Aunque con el nulo olor a excremento en el aire.

Creo que por lo menos aquí tienen cañerías o son decentes en deshacerse de ella por lo menos.

Algo que muchos pueblos en Aztecolt ni hacían.

Así que, no veo proliferación de hongos, no hay basura en las calles.

Y algunos puestos de venta de alimentos las carnes de conejo y pescado se ven frescas...

Así que si, parece que se están cuidando no más, haciendo que solo tengamos que preocuparnos por heridos por lo menos.

Y eso es un gran alivio, odio atender a pacientes resfriados o con tos aguda, tosiendo y estornudando en mi cara.

-"Comandante, no me gusta esto, no hemos visto a ningún grifo y estamos casi llegando al centro de la ciudad..."; se comunicaba la sargento de apoyo Aura, con un orbe de comunicaciones.

 _-"Es lo mismo con los otros grupos...no me gusta esto, no los hemos visto rondando las cercanías en toda la noche y ahora toda la mañana...";_ , decía Comet en respuesta todo preocupado.

-"Sargento, tenemos movimiento a las 11 en punto, en el callejón más adelante en la calle"; decía uno de los soldados apuntando con su pata hacia donde dijo.

Era un grifo de uno años aproximadamente, asomando la cabeza.

La sargento solo levanto la pata para que todos se detengan.

-"Hey...niño, niña...necesitas ayuda, o conoces a algún familiar que la necesite"; decía uno de los médicos que me acompañaba.

Que se nota que ni se ha interesado en leer libros sobre anatomía grifo antes de venir.

Porque si hubiera leído aunque sea la introducción, hubiera notado que por la forma del pico, ese es un niño.

Y el niño no nos miraba contento cuando mi colega le dijo eso.

Creo que el obvio echo de confundirle con una niña ofendería a cualquiera.

-"Si conozco a alguien...pero yo no necesito la ayuda de ustedes", decía el niño haciéndose el rudo ante nosotros.

Entonces el se oculta, y por el callejón aparece la madre.

Que esta cojeando, y con razón, le falta una de sus garras delanteras.

Y el vendaje que cubre ahora su muñón del codo para arriba se nota ensangrentado.

Como si la herida hubiera sido muy reciente.

-"Uno de los suyos me amputo la garra izquierda y yo estaba desarmada...y quiero saber, como diablos me van a arreglar esto!"; gritaba ella con mucho odio en us voz como levantaba su muñón en el aire.

-"Tenemos prótesis de patas rediseñadas para que un grifo las pueda usar..., aunque si tuvieras el otro lado de tu garra amputada, podríamos reinsertártela", decía yo toda seria.

Como los otros doctores se quedaron callados ante su arrebato.

-"Mi garra fue aplastada mientras huíamos de su nave de guerra, malditos invasores"; decía ella aun con mucho odio en su voz.

-"Esa nave no es para la guerra...la usamos para transporte, y no venimos a invadirlos, venimos aún en intentar reconstruir su nación y ayudar en lo posible...denos una oportunidad"; decía la sargento Aura casi rogando.

No me extraña porque pusieron al frente de este grupo a alguien así.

Necesitan a alguien inocente para que suene que de verdad venimos a ayudar.

-"Nosotros ya conocemos ese cuento, lo mismo dijeron los piratas de la garra negra...y ustedes al no abandonar el país, es una clara declaración de guerra...y ni crean que nos vamos a doblegar porque tengan trajes bonitos"; decía ella sonando toda agresiva y confiada como se daba la vuelta.

-"Adiós", decía ella como decía eso con soberbia y se regresaba por el callejón.

-"Espera..."; decía aun rogando la sargento como avanzo unos pasos para intentar seguirla.

Pero cuando estuvo a punto de voltear para seguirla por el callejón.

 ***bang* *clank***

Un disparo, uno que no escuche antes, uno que era muy potente que vino del callejón y que le dio justo en la cara a la tal Aura, tumbandola en el suelo, no herida o muerta como la armadura aguanto.

Eso puso en modo agresivo a todos los guardias, e iban a por su líder.

Como entonces de las casas en nuestros costados se abrieron sus ventanas y había grifos abriendo fuego con rifles semi automaticos a todos los soldados presentes.

Yo al solo ver caer a Aura encendí una burbuja protectora alrededor mío.

Un hechizo básico si es que te crías en zonas bajas de alta criminalidad de Aztecolt.

Los médicos se tumbaron al suelo por puro instinto como la balacera empezó.

En el grupo de soldados había 4 unicornios, aparte de Aura.

Uno teletransporto de regreso al centro a Aura antes de que el que le dio el disparo le rematara.

Los otros disparaban de vuelta sus armas, pero fallaban a propósito, solo estaban haciendo fuego de supresión, como los unicornios preparaban las granadas aturdidoras.

Se escuchaba el ruido atronador de las balas golpeando las armaduras.

Como un martilleo constante.

Los unicornios lanzaron las granadas a las casas de donde provenían los disparos, y uno por el callejón, que el atacante estaba asomándose también disparando su arma, que era de lento disparo, pero si que resonaba más que los rifles con cada disparo que hacía.

Por desgracia, algunas de las esquirlas de esos disparos potentes, hiriendo a mis colegas doctores.

Pero no de gravedad, como solo eran esquirlas, no penetraban mucho en la piel.

Pero imagino que deben de doler.

Las granadas fueron entonces lanzadas, como por desgracia esos impactos de metal contra metal, se empezó a escuchar como llego a impactar algo suave...

El crujir de huesos se empezó a escuchar como algunos de los soldados cayeron al suelo.

Unos 3 antes de que las granadas explotaran formando una nube eléctrica, haciendo que los que lo ocupaban gritaran de dolor, no destruyendo sus casas en el proceso, solo dejando caer sus armas mientras se retorcían inconscientes por la descarga eléctrica sufrida.

Haciendo que solo hubiera unos tensos segundos.

Esperando que hubiera más disparos.

….

Que si los hubo.

Pero de fondo.

 _-"Estamos escuchando disparos, que sucede?"_ , pregunto Comet por el orbe que estaba tirado en el suelo.

Yo no no lo recogí.

No me importo.

Lo que me importa son los 3 ponys que acaban de colapsar.

Ya los doctores que me acompañan se están tratando entre sí sus heridas superficiales.

Son 2 pegasos y un pony tierra.

Al primer pegaso sus alas donde la armadura no protege tanto, están partidas o simplemente les destrozaron más de la mitad, hacíendo que solo se vea el hueso.

Además de una herida en el abdomen, donde la armadura se ve con diversas abolladuras.

Pero por desgracia para el pegaso, una bala si logro penetrar, y esta saliendo mucha sangre.

Una señal de que aun esta bombeando sangre y esta vivo.

El otro pegaso no fue muy afortunado, cayo al suelo porque una bala logro entrar en su pata derecha y lo hizo caerse.

Y el pony tierra...ese si que recibió algo de castigo.

2 heridas de bala en el abdomen y uno en el pecho...

Ese si que está en estado critico.

A los demás veo que están bien, así que me pongo a trabajar en ese pony tierra...*Pienso eso después de ver a los demás y se enfoca en el pony tierra su magia*

-"Mmmm...una emboscada...eso pasó..."; decía Aura toda atontada...como era la única que respondía a Comet, como los soldados no heridos se iban a las casas por los atacantes.

Y con razón, cual sea el arma que le hayan disparado a quemarropa, debió ser una potente para haberla tirado al suelo.

Y al ver su casco ahora veo que todo el cristal blindado que cubre sus ojos está agrietado y que posiblemente esquirlas hayan volado a sus ojos, y las partes metálicas, por completo abolladas.

Que bueno que tiene ojos artificiales o estaría aullando de dolor.

En fin...*pensaba eso como se enfocaba de nuevo en el pony tierra*

Mierda...

Páncreas perforado, hígado igual y perdiendo mucha sangre por ello, más que la del pecho, que es ironico, en esa tuvo suerte y solo le destrozo el hueso que une la pata izquierda con el resto del cuerpo.

Que...técnicamente no sería suerte...pero a que le hubiera dado en el corazón, yo digo que si tuvo suerte.

 _-"Mierda...cuantos heridos?",_ pregunto Comet por el orbe.

-"3 en estado muy grave..."; decía yo casi gritando como sacaba el equipo médico de la carreta que no se daño en el ataque por lo menos.

 _-"Joder...si han logrado someter a los atacantes, confisquen sus armas y vengan para aca inmediatamente";_ decía Comet todo serio.

-"Haber trío, dejen de lamerse los raspones y ayúdenme aquí quieren...que necesita una cirugía de emergencia, y ustedes tiene que ver como están los otros 2"; decía yo como le quitaba la armadura de todo el abdomen al pony con mi magia mientras señalaba a los otros 2 heridos.

Haciendo que este gruñera de dolor.

-"Enterado..."; decía Aura como se ponía a hablar con los otros soldados.

Pero más me enfocaba en el trío lastimero que eran mis colegas como no se movían de donde estaban.

-"Me cayó una esquirla al ojo!"; grito uno de ellos como veía que su ojo sangraba, pero no profusamente por que de seguro le cayó una esquirla.

Aunque que trio de ineptos.

Quien no le enseña a doctores unicornios que iran a zona de guerra, crear barreras mágicas?

-"Pero aún conservas el otro no...así que mientras no estes ciego, ponte a trabajar, que ellos si están en estado critico"; decía yo como señalaba a los otros 2 heridos.

Como los 3 se iban a atender a los pacientes.

Uno caminaba cojo y otro estaba con un parche mal puesto en su hombro...

Que bebes...

.-.-.-..-..-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.

 **2 horas después...**

 **Astillero/Base provisional en Halax**

-"Joder Clansy...estás bien?", pregunto preocupado Comet como llegamos a los astilleros.

Al parecer, los primeros como esta en la entrada esperándonos.

-"Yo, estoy de maravilla...3 de tus chicos...bueno, lo lograrán, uno tendrá una ala de aleación alienigena para el final del día y bueno, mis otros colegas son unos bebes llorones"; decía yo como me paraba al frente de el como dejaba al resto del grupo pasar.

-"Bolic se desmayo por el dolor y la perdida de sangre..."; decía enojada conmigo una de las doctoras que me acompañaban y que estaba llevando al que se quejaba de que había posiblemente perdido el ojo.

Que también tenía multiples esquirlas en su cuerpo que le causaron el sangrado.

-"Pero vivirá más tiempo", decía yo en voz alta, "No como el grandulón pony tierra...el tiene suerte de estar vivo"; decía yo toda seria como veía pasar la carreta que transportaba a los heridos, y la doctora solo gruño y fruncía el seño como se iba con el doctor inconsciente en su espalda

-"Y que hay de toda esta sangre..."; decía Comet como me señalaba mi cara.

-"Se nota que no has operado a un pony con una arteria importante dañada rota...te salpica como una manguera a presión"; decía yo como me "limpiaba la cara".

Pero la cosa es que también la tengo manchada de sangre y supongo que solo me embarre de más sangre fresca.

-"Pero que hay de las prótesis y el equipo...no los vi en la carreta..."; decía Comet como también vio la carreta también.

-"La dejamos en el lugar"; decía yo toda seria.

-"Ese equipo es costoso y de alta tecnología, en especial las prótesis...que si no recuerdas...solo se enlazan con ayuda de magia para ser funcionales, sin magia, solo son equiparables a una pierna de palo muy bonita"; decía el notándose molesto.

-"Había una grifo con una pata apuntada y vendada, una bien echa, nada de amateur y aunque se le veía sangrando, era más porque solo una imbecil se pondría a moverse y caminar después de ser amputada recientemente, y no se notaba adolorida, y la ira no es suficiente motivador para ignorar una herida así, se notaría en su cara el dolor que sufre, así que aquí tienen doctores que la curaron y medicamentos para tratar el dolor, así que no la dejamos para que se cocinen al sol, de seguro para este punto tomaron las cosas y se los llevaron a sus médicos, que si no recuerdas genio...de todas formas ibamos a darles esas cosas a ellos"; decía yo toda seria.

-"Si...pero preferiría que no sea a cambio de herir de gravedad a mis soldados, que joder, sobrevivieron a una guerra contra alienigenas...y ahora tenemos varios heridos y un muerto en nuestras pezuñas..."; decía el notándose enojado.

-"Espere...como que muerto...quien murió...?"; preguntaba la sargento Aura toda preocupada que era la última del grupo de soldados en llegar, como se quitaba su casco dañado, y algunas esquirlas de vidrio caían desde el interior del casco.

El resto llevaba a los grifos atacantes, unos 7.

…..incluido al niño grifo y la grifo con la garra amputada...

Que por desgracia no huyo y se quedo cerca de la balacera...

-"En el tercer grupo...no hubo heridos...solo un muerto, y solo porque se enfocaron en él...5 balas le atravesaron...por desgracia, 2 de ellas en la cabeza, cayendo muerto al instante", decía Comet notándose muy enojado.

-"Mierda...si hubiera estado allí talvez lo hubiera podido haber salvado", decía yo enojada, más por que en la escala de dificultad, ese se notaba más retador que el pony tierra.

-"Clansy...eres buena, pero dudo que hasta tu pudieras salvar a uno que le acaban de literalmente volar los sesos"; decía Comet notándose estresado por todo esto.

Si no le dieron a la parte central del cerebro.

Si, se pudo haber salvado.

…..

Aunque lo veré cuando traigan su cuerpo.

Y allí ya veré si estuve en el lugar correcto o no.

-"Señor, ellos están abiertamente declarándonos la guerra pese a que tienen todo para perder y han matado a uno de los nuestros...creo que mejor nos retiramos y les dejamos todos los materiales aquí para que se lo distribuyan y no arriesgar a más de los nuestros en vano", comentaba Aura.

-"Querida Aura...recién es nuestro puto segundo día aquí, solo porque haya sido malo no significa que el resto lo sea, así que no nos iremos", decía el todo serio, "Ahora como único lado positivo del día de hoy es que tenemos a sujetos para sacarle toda la información necesaria para saber que rayos paso aquí, distribución actual de la población, si tiene ejercito, si tiene problemas de bandidos, si tiene gobierno nuevo con quien hablar de verdad, si se dividio el país en diferentes facciones y solo nos encontramos con la más hostil, cuantas armas tienen en su disposición, y de que tipos, cuantos tienen que pueden usarlas y si tienen contacto con las otras 2 naciones con las que comparten frontera, si sabemos eso, significa que podremos hacer un verdadero plan de acción"; decía el todo serio.

-"El tiene un punto..."; decía yo apoyándolo.

Porque es verdad...

Además.

Este es un día normal en las zonas rojas en Aztecolt, excepto que reemplacen balaceras con golpizas indiscriminadas.

Que un asalto sorpresa a la antigua no es la gran cosa.

Ya creo que si vienen en batallones completos.

Eso si es una alerta roja para mí.

-"Mmmm...aun así no me gusta la idea de quedarnos..."; decía ella como bajaba la mirada, "Y donde está tu nueva sombra, Fresh?"; pregunto ella para cambiar de tema.

-"Esta vigilando desde el aire por si surge más sorpresas, y como no eh escuchado un disparo desde hace una hora, significa que por ahora las cosas están en calma...pero no durara siempre, quiero a los soldados que estén sanos y vigilando la ciudad y que miren los bordes de la ciudad...y creo que tu deberías ver a una enfermera, aun tienes restos de vidrio en tu cara"; decía Comet como señalaba a Aura.

Aura se estaba a punto de pasar la pata por su cara.

Pero yo la detuve.

-"A menos que quieras incarte las astillas en tu cara y tu pata...te recomiendo que no hagas lo que pensabas hacer"; decía yo como le bajaba la pata que ella estaba alzando para rascarse.

Como yo inicie mi magia de nuevo, para monitorearla por si tenía algo más.

-"Mierda...allí viene el segundo grupo...el tercero y el cuarto deben estar por llegar"; decía Comet como miro a nuestras espaldas como llegaba el segundo grupo, que hacía lo mismo que nosotros hicimos.

Dejar las cosas fuera del carrito y poner a los heridos en ella.

Pero por desgracia, se veía a 5 heridos...semi apilados entre sí.

En fin...

-"Tienes una leve conmoción cerebral...cual sea esa arma con la que te hayan disparado, fue una que si que te hizo sacudir el cerebro"; decía yo como ahora solo estaba aumentando el metabolismo para curarle más rápido la conmoción.

-"Era rara...parecía un fusil, pero...no lo era, y su cerrojo parece que es como jalando una cosa que no se como describirlo..."; decía ella.

-"Bueno...pues para la proxima, no te acerques a alguien por un callejón...siempre es mala señal"; decía yo seriamente.

-"Lo tomaré en cuenta", decía ella como me sonreía y yo ya empezaba a sacarle las astillas.

-"Clansy...todos los doctores heridos en el cuarto grupo, y tienen a 2 pegasos con heridas mortales...te necesitamos aquí ahora!"; gritaba Comet que estaba a solo 10 metros de mí, y se acercaba corriendo ese grupo a todo galope.

-"Ve a que te quite una enfermera las esquirlas...yo haré mi trabajo"; decía yo seriamente.

-"Pero espera...en serio tu crees que es mejor quedarnos?"; pregunto ella.

-"Nunca dije que fuera buena idea..."; decía yo seriamente como la dejaba a ella con sus pensamientos y a seguir salvando vidas...

Y pensar en que debo talvez despedir a los inútiles médicos que me acompañan...

Joder.

Y estos son los que tenían más agallas para soportar estas situaciones.

No me quiero imaginar a los cobardes...

-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-..-..-..-

 **Comandante Comet Shimmer**

 **11:30 am**

 **En una tienda de campaña improvisada en los muelles.**

-"Haber, los eh llamado para una reunión de emergencia..."; decía yo como miraba a Clansy, a Fresh y a Maze.

-"Sobre el obvio fracaso en la ayuda médica?", pregunto Fresh con sarcasmo.

-"No es técnicamente un fracaso, si se han entregado el equipo a los grifos..."; decía Clansy como era la única que me apoyaba.

-"Como sea...hemos perdido a uno de los nuestros, es obvio que no nos quieren aquí y que debemos volver", decía Fresh todo serio.

-"No, aun podemos hacer esto, si para ello solo tengamos que dejar caer en paracaídas el equipo médico en las zonas pobladas, y andar reconstruyendo de a poco las zonas destruidas con una fuerte escolta de soldados con ellos"; decía yo todo serio.

-"Pero no que también querías desarmar a la población?"; pregunto Fresh todo serio igual.

-"Si, pero no podemos hacer eso con solo 80 soldados en una ciudad de 200 mil habitantes"; decía yo como golpeaba la mesa que teníamos en la tienda, con un mapa viejo con ceniza en algunas partes de esta, de la ciudad.

Maze me lo trajo cuando los suyos la encontraron en los restos del edificio de oficinas semi destruido del astillero.

-"Que pueden ser incluso menos...pero aún así, son 80 soldados contra decenas de miles de grifos...y aunque no quiera, creo que tendremos que traer refuerzos, a al menos 500 guardias reales para dar apoyo, dividir la ciudad en sectores y empezar a limpiar las casas y negocios de armas de fuego, y una vez terminada de barrer la ciudad, poner puntos de guardia en los bordes para evitar que del exterior vengan con armas y rearmen de nuevo a los civiles, y una vez en serio todo este asegurado, poder ir a otras ciudades y pueblos y comenzar de nuevo, soltando medicamentos y prótesis, iniciar con el barrido por sectores y que inicien las reconstrucciones en esa áreas limpias, y así con cada ciudad de este país, y recién allí, cuando toda ciudad y pueblo este reconstruida, y los civiles no tengan armas de fuego, es allí cuando nos podremos ir de este país"; decía yo todo serio.

-"Pero aún no hemos terminado en construir la base, y menos la prisión, que ni estaba lista para incluir reclusos aún"; decía Mace todo preocupado.

-"No te preocupes iniciaremos cuando la base este lista", decía yo todo a gusto de que eso no más fuera lo que le preocupará.

-"Sabes que los civiles no estarán nada contentos de que toquemos sus cosas y los expulsemos de sus casas para reconstruirlas verdad...?"; pregunto Fresh.

-"Ya nos odian por solo estar acá...además, les estaremos arreglando las casas de a gratis...como eso les hará seguir enojados con nosotros?"; pregunto yo sorprendido.

-"Creo que el odio que nos tienen por haber dejado que sus seres queridos mueran durante años, no se cura con solo tener una casa nueva", decía Clansy toda seria.

-"Ya, lo entiendo, nos seguirán odiando aunque hagamos todas estas cosas, pero joder, al menos no quiero a grifos armados y que nos odien, ya luego que se queden resentidos toda su vida en su país si quieren, pero no los quiero como una amenaza extra para cuando los alienigenas invadan de nuevo"; decía yo todo serio.

-"O los dejará indefensos...", comentó Fresh.

-"Te recuerdo que los aliens buscan la magia, y los grifos no tiene tanta como los pegasos, además, tienen países que le hacen frontera, si ellos notan algo malo, nos avisarán...porque al menos debe haber un país que no nos odie no?"; decía yo intentando ver el lado positivo.

-"Creo que esperas demasiado de un mundo que ha sufrido una guerra de 15 años"; decía Clansy con pesar.

-"Ya lo se...pero es lo único que puedo hacer...tener fe", decía yo con enojo y frustración.

-"En fin, Mace, tu vuelve con los demás y terminen la construcción de la base lo más pronto posible, Fresh, Clansy, vamos a las celdas, tenemos a unas grifos que interrogar", decía yo todo serio.

Maze solo asintió y se fue como los otros se quedaron conmigo.

-"Sabes que yo solo soy una doctora verdad, no una interrogadora"; decía Clansy sorprendida.

-"Pero tu no te dejas intimidar por cualquiera, y siempre intentas sacarle la verdad a tus pacientes para tratarlos como es debido, así que, eres la que le sacaras la información a las más agresivas"; decía yo como le miraba.

-"Ok...gracias por ese halago...pero aún así, una cosa es averiguar que el paciente se intentaba automedicar con alguna hierva cualquiera, y otra es sacarle información que no es relevante para su tratamiento"; decía ella toda seria.

-"Solo has un esfuerzo quieres, de todo el personal actual, eres la única que más o menos sabe tratar con seres de esta clase y que estén talvez muy enojados"; decía yo todo serio.

-"En eso tienes razón...", decía ella más confiada como se marchaba ahora

-"Y que hay de mí...porque yo?"; pregunto Fresh.

-"Fresh...el mundo entero menos Equestria se siente intimidado o fascinado por los batponys...buscate una que este más fascinada para que coopere"; decía yo todo serio.

-"Y tu...que le harás...?", pregunto Fresh algo preocupado.

-"Solo digamos...que seré yo mismo"; decía yo como le sonreía y ya yo salía de la tienda.

-"Eso es lo que estoy temiendo..."; decía el como fruncía el ceño y me seguía.

..-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.

 **1 hora y media después...de nuevo en la tienda**

-"Ok...quien empieza"; decía yo todo serio.

-"Bueno, la que elegí para interrogar me recibió con un buen escupitajo en la cara...y bueno, no hay problema que le haya dejado paralitica...de forma temporal, verdad?", pregunto Clansy como si no fuera nada.

…...

-"Mientras haya hablado, no importa"; decía yo, ya sin importarme la verdad.

-"Comet, eso ya sería tortura y va más allá de lo que podemos hacer a un prisionero"; se quejaba Fresh.

-"Talvez en Equestria si tu crimen fue robar una tienda, Fresh, pero estamos hablando de grifos que han intentado matar a tus compañeros en esta campaña de ayuda...una jodida campaña de ayuda, ni siquiera en una guerra, en una donde había médicos que pudieron morir en el fuego cruzado, así que como que las sutilezas y la amabilidad no van a la orden del día", decía yo todo serio.

Fresh me miraba mal, aunque no me contestaba de vuelta.

Creo que en su interior sabe que tengo razón.

O simplemente no sabe que contestarme.

-"En fin, que le lograste sacar?", pregunto yo a Clansy.

-"Después de que dejara de llorar y maldecir, y decirle de que lo podría revertir si me decía todo, ella soltó todo"; decía Clansy como si fuera algo de rutina.

Fresh la miraba muy feo.

-"Vamos, esto era usual en donde vivía, esto para mí es un domingo por la noche cualquiera", decía Clansy como miraba a Fresh.

-"Suena como un horrible lugar donde vivías"; decía Fresh sintiendo lastima por ella esta vez.

-"Si eres suave te conviertes en victima, si eres fuerte, sobrevives o te conviertes en el victimario...así de simple, la ley de las calles", decía ella toda seria.

-"Ya, ya, pero que dijo a la que interrogaste?"; pregunto yo para dejar estos temas personales de lado por ahora.

-"Era una ex camarera en un restaurante tipo carrusel, uno muy popular donde los trabajadores de los muelles iban a almorzar o celebrar por un trabajo bien echo, tiene 5 hijos, 4 de los cuales sus padres no conoce, porque su trabajo también involucraba momentos felices y satisfacer por completo a los clientes, si sabes a lo que me refiero"; decía ella como me miraba.

Sexo y almuerzo incluido...

Eso si que solo algunos prostibulos más prestigiosos de Manehattan poseen.

-"El único que tiene y que tuvo por amor, era de su esposo fallecido en la guerra contra los piratas...y bueno también explico muchas cosas de su vida y como lo extrañaba cada día, ya sabes, cosas personales que uno canta cuando esta pidiendo piedad", decía Clansy.

-"Pero le sacaste algo relevante?", pregunto yo.

-"Que los piratas conquistaron este lugar hace 6 años, que lo que quedaba del ejército, los cobardes se unieron a los piratas para evitar morir, perdieron el control los piratas hace 5 años cuando hubo una batalla en el puerto, una donde los piratas perdieron la mayoría de sus armas y la capacidad para fabricarlas, a la vez que el líder de los piratas de la Garra Negra como así le llamaban fue asesinado, y los piratas, que los pocos muertos que hubo en la batalla, eran mayormente de su bando, la mayoría eran ex soldados que al ver que los piratas habían perdido su poderío, se revelaron y empezó así una guerra civil que termino con la expulsión de todos los piratas solo unos meses después de que sucediera la batalla que destruyo este puerto"; decía Clansy.

-"Menciono algo más?"; pregunto yo.

-"No, ya el medicamento que le administre en la columna que simula la parálisis estaba pasando, así que eso no más pare, administrar una dosis más si le hubiera dado una parálisis permanente"; decía ella.

-"La que interrogue me dijo lo mismo la verdad..."; decía Fresh.

-"Hasta la parte que era camarera?"; pregunto yo.

-"No...ella no me conto nada de su vida anterior, con suerte si quiera habló conmigo"; decía Fresh con pesar.

-"Pero como te recibió, con asco, con odio...con fascinación?", pregunto yo con algo de curiosidad.

-"Me recibió...confundida de que alguien como yo estaba ayudando aquí...", decía Fresh algo pensativo.

-"Como de como alguien que su especie esta casi extinta trabaja para los Equestres y cosas así..."; decía el algo desanimado.

-"Pero se abrió algo conmigo y creo que fue lastima más que nada por lo que hablo conmigo, a parte, me contó que aunque fueron los remantes del ejército que libraron la batalla para salvar el país, nadie tomo el mando, y solo se convirtió en una guardia civil en cada ciudad y pueblo del país, nadie quiere tomar el poder, nadie se ve digno de hacerlo después de que los mismos militares hayan decidido rendirse tan rápido y solo aprovecharse de que el enemigo estaba debilitado para apuñalarlos por la espalda, y ningún civil lo haría, porque ellos hicieron lo mismo, se rindieron sin luchar ante los piratas, nadie se ve digno de tomar el mando y dirigir esta nación, pero todos concordaron de que en caso de que hubiera otra invasión, se unirían para repelerlo", decía Fresh.

-"Mmm...una nación separada, pero que se uniría en caso de que hubiera una amenaza mayor...debo decir que estoy impresionado, aunque eso ya lo sabía porque la mía, si que canto como un ave"; decía yo.

-"Era una hembra grifo verdad?"; pregunto Fresh ya oliéndoselo.

-"Sip, pero aunque no lo creas, no paso a nada más que unos masajes y caricias y dejar a una hembra muy confundida sobre su sexualidad"; decía yo con una sonrisa.

-"Hiciste a una lesbiana dudar...una lesbiana grifo que odia a los ponys, dudar?"; pregunto muy sorprendida Clansy.

-"En mi época de instituto, yo no las hacía dudar, ya directamente las hacía hetero, pero la falta de práctica y ser un semental de solo unas 2 hermosas yeguas en casa ha hecho que esa habilidad flaquee solo un poquito..."; decía yo con algo de orgullo.

Tanto Fresh y Clansy se quedaron callados mirándome sorprendidos.

-"Mira pues, ser un maldito mujeriego te sirvió de algo esta vez"; decía Fresh como me sonreía, aunque sentí que lo dijo con un poco de sarcasmo.

-"Pero ya, ella me dijo que no hay bandidos, porque apenas hay un robo, secuestro o violación, tiene un juicio rápido por el pueblo o ciudad donde se cometió el delito y es prácticamente sentenciado a muerte, nadie quiere que vuelvan a surgir los piratas y por eso tienen esas sentencias tan duras, haciendo que este país sea uno de los más seguros, y la razon de porque todo esta algo descuidado las casas, es porque no hay muchos materiales de construcción existentes y los pocos que pueden fabricar pasan para el mantenimiento de las plantas de tratamiento de agua de los pozos subterráneos y el arreglo del equipo de las granjas y de los pastizales", decía yo.

-"A parte, aún tienen médicos, ingenieros y gente de utilidad para hacer funcionar las cosas, lo que falta es el equipo necesario para que todo sea arreglado como se debe, además de que la población después de la guerra civil, la enorme mayoría son menores de 15 años que apenas menos de la mitad de ellos reciben educación y son huérfanos, y que apenas deben haber en la ciudad unos 120 mil habitantes, y no sabe como están las otras ciudades porque no ha salido de la ciudad desde que todo comenzó, no sabe como las cosas están distribuidas, pero sabe por lo menos que debe haber por lo menos 1000 a 2000 milicianos en la ciudad, o, y que espera volver, tiene 3 hijos que ha dejado solos en casa...", decía yo todo serio.

-"Ok, ya sabemos a lo que nos enfrentamos, creo que ahora podríamos devolverlas a sus hogares, por lo menos a las que son madres..."; decía Fresh todo serio.

-"Eso quisiera Fresh, y más que se que la yegua a quien interrogue esos 3 hijos que tiene el mayor solo tiene 7 años...", decía yo con pesar, "Pero, ellas han atacado y herido a los nuestros...no podemos soltarlas así como así..., porque podrían solo intentarlo de nuevo y de otra manera incluso más letal"

-"Comet, una de las cosas personales que hablaba a la que interrogue, era que no hay hembra joven que no tenga hijos, más bien, hasta las pobres hembras que hoy en día tienen 16 a 18 años, fueron obligadas a tener hijos a la edad de 11, 12 o 13 años...además de que la cantidad de machos que hay en la ciudad es muy, pero muy baja, apenas hay como 100 a 120 grifos machos adultos en esta ciudad, así que ya te imaginas que padres para que cuiden esos hijos apenas hay", decía Clansy toda seria.

…...

-"Lo siento, lo minimo que podemos hacer es liberar a las que tengan menos de 2 hijos y que no hayan sido los cerebros de los ataques, pero liberarlas a todas no podemos"; decía yo todo serio.

-"Mierda...", casi grita frustrado Fresh.

-"Así que, vamos a hablar con cada una de las prisioneras, en privado para que no logren averiguar como salirse con la suya...y ya vemos quien se queda, y quien no, porque si, lo más importante es quitarles las armas después de todo, pero también...que no tengan a muchos que sepan usarlas también sirve", decía yo todo serio.

-"Comet...en serio no creo que estemos siendo los buenos con lo que estamos haciendo aquí..."; decía Fresh algo desanimado.

-"A veces ser los buenos y hacer lo correcto no son lo mismo...", decía yo con pesar.

.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-..-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Uff...se vendrá más cosas turbias, lo huelo en el aire.**

 **-"Bien...se viene pura guerra de guerrillas...me encanta..."; decía Seras toda sonriente.**

 **-"Sip, jeje", decía yo igual de contento con el resultado.**

 **-"Pero a parte tu capitulo fue interesante, como juega Comet con las esperanzas de Celestia para seguir con esto...que si sale mal, se le rebentara como no tiene idea"; decía Seras.**

 **-"Lo se...pero esperemos que las cosas salgan bien...para ambos bandos"; decía yo con una sonrisa.**

 **-"No nos engañemos, sabemos que pasará, todos lo sabemos...la cosa es que, todos queremos saber que tan fuerte reventará"; decía Seras sonriendo.**

 **-"Ya, ya, deja de joder con eso Seras, y solo sigue comentando el capitulo"; decía yo medio enojada.**

 **-"Jaaja, ok, ok, y me encanta Clansy, ha visto tantas cosas que ya le es indiferente, y que se nota que es la única aquí que esta pensando las cosas con claridad gracias a ello"; decía Seras.**

 **-"A parte, ya sabemos que Comet es super mujeriego, no lo conviertas en el dios de los mujeriegos ahora, jajaja...a parte, que tipo de caricias le debió haber echo para hacerla dudar de su sexualidad..."; Serás decía toda pensativa como se tocaba sus partes..., "Me da una curiosidad enorme de probar que tan bueno es...", decía ella como no dejaba de tocarse con una mano y con la otra se masajeaba una de sus enormes tetas y se ponía toda roja su cara.**

 **-"*tose* Seras...no es el momento"; decía yo todo serio.**

 **-"No molestes...me hiciste calentarme con la idea...y como no tengo nada que decir y a falta de porno y que el Demonio Blanco no esta aquí...además, porque sigue sin haber un mame tremendo en internet..."; decía ella como entonces aparecía una sabana que cubría su cuerpo en el sofá, "Me metere mano mientras tu sigues con lo tuyo, que hace tiempo que no lo hago y estoy sola como introdujiste hace tiempo a mi compañera de cuarto a tu universo de este fanfic..."; decía ella como seguía con lo suyo.**

 **-"Oye, pero la nueva temporada de MLP empezó la semana pesada y ya la vi...no quieres hablar de ello", decía yo.**

 **-"No puedo hablar...juego con mi cuerpo..."; decía ella como gemía de vez en cuando.**

 **Ok...**

 **Entonces, dejemosle con lo suyo.**

 **En fin, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, y nos vemos con más cosas locas.**

 **Que todo esto solo acaba de descontrolarse.**

 **Jeje.**

 **Hasta el proximo domingo y no se olviden de comentar.**

 **Amigos lectores.**


	55. Chapter 55

_**Capitulo 55: Se alborota el nido**_

 **Comet Shimmer**

 **3de julio del 992 DDNM (8 días desde el inicio de la campaña de ayuda)**

 **6:30 am**

 **Sala de reuniones de la Base de Operaciones**

 **Astilleros de la ciudad de Halax.**

-"Ok, la primera reunión más formal entra en vigor", decía yo seriamente.

-"Y por fin nos vas a pedir hacer algo más que patrullar este lugar de manera inutil por 4 días más...?", pregunto el capitán Shield algo enojado, el nuevo capitán de la guardia real.

Un unicornio de pelaje blanco y melena negra.

Y uno diría que su petición es razonable.

Pero ese nivel de enfado es porque en realidad el me odia...

La mayoría de oficiales de la guardia me odian más bien.

Y solo digamos que...sus actuales esposas, ninguna llego virgen al altar...durante sus bodas...o...a la luna de miel...

Aunque este me odia de más porque cree que el hijo que tiene con su esposa puede ser mi hijo y no el suyo.

Aunque conociendo mi maldición, en que el destino quiere que tenga puras yeguas como hijas, dudo que sea mío.

Pero por lo menos ese odio se mantiene en eso y no alcanza a mayores.

Solo por cortesía profesional, y nada más.

Después de todo, nadie cuerdo quiere mi puesto actualmente.

Donde un día todo oficial quisiera estar en mi lugar, absolutamente nadie quiere mi puesto ahora...

Claro, fácil querer un puesto en tiempo de paz que en tiempos de guerra después de todo.

-"Si, si...hoy por fin las construcciones de la base han finalizado, tenemos las celdas ampliadas ya en 10 celdas para 5 prisioneras cada una, que lo ocupan 7 de las 43 prisioneras capturadas el 2nd día de la campaña, más un deposito donde guardar el equipo, por fin podremos empezar a ayudar en la reconstrucción de la ciudad", decía yo seriamente

Y ayuda no haber tenido ataques directamente aquí.

-"Ya era hora"; decía Shield todo gruñón.

-"Pero primero, alguna novedad?"; pregunto a los 3 que realmente me importa sus consejos.

-"El único muerto ya fue llevado a casa, todos los heridos están curados, pero tendrán que estar en recuperación unas semanas más antes de volver a la acción, y mis médicos han sido avisados, que si no se ponen las pilas, yo se las metere...pero por el culo y sin vaselina si es necesario y con mi pezuña metida hasta el codo"; decía la Dra. Clansy toda seria.

Que bueno que no soy un doctor...

-"Bueno, mi equipo de albañiles están con los materiales listos para ser movidos y ayudar en la reconstrucción", decía Maze más tranquilo.

-"He visto movimientos de grifos por el sur, pero no llevan carga de ningún tipo, parece ser que solo salen a informar todo lo que hacemos..."; decía Fresh seriamente, el miembro con más rango del ACM.

-"Bien, entonces, este es el plan, hay 15 barrios en esta ciudad, iremos un barrio a la vez, se mandará 2 grupos de guardias pegasos a la zona a reconstruir, uno que sobrevuelen la zona avisando de que iniciaran pronto el proceso de reconstrucción, y otro grupo vigilando a lo lejos por cualquier intento de ataque, luego mandar a 300 guardias reales para vigilar los perímetros del barrio en cuestión, 150 guardias patrullando esas calles y otros 50 guardias vigilando desde los cielos en esas zonas, como 50 de nuestros soldados del ACM, van buscando casa por casa a cualquier rebelde armado, si se rinde bien, si son atacados, sométalo y confisquen su arma, cualquier tipo de baja sera inaceptable y cuando al menos ¼ del barrio sea seguro, mandamos a los albañiles para que inicien las reparaciones y que tapen cualquier hueco o túnel secreto que haya, y mandare a 10 doctores con equipo médico como apoyo"; decía yo todo serio, "Alguna duda?", preguntaba yo.

-"Esas 0 bajas también incluyen a los nuestros no Comet?"; preguntaba Shield aún gruñón.

-"Si Shield, nada de muertos de ambos bandos, herir al atacante esta permitido, mientras no sea una herida mortal"; decía yo seriamente.

-"Ahora, si no tienen ninguna pregunta más...podemos empezar con esto, los operativos inician a las 8 am"; decía yo seriamente.

Nadie dijo una palabra.

-"Entonces retírense y preparen a sus tropas...elijan quien va a que parte con sabiduría...confió en sus juicios", decía yo seriamente.

Shield no dijo nada.

Fresh no me dijo nada tampoco, más porque ya lo habíamos discutido los 2 en privado quien ira y en donde antes.

-"Será dificil...supongo que escogeré a los que simplemente no se orinen cuando un balazo les pasa por sus orejas..."; decía Clansy no muy a gusto como se retiraba.

Espero que esto sea mucho mejor que nuestro segundo día...

..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.

 **Sargento de Apoyo Aura Clear (Alias: Orange)**

 **8:17 am**

 **Zona sur de la ciudad, Barrio 1. Zonas residenciales.**

 _-"Atención, se ha reportado pequeños incidentes, alrededor de 15 grifos armados detenidos antes de que hicieran algo, no hubo heridos, pero aún así tengan cuidado";_ decía Comet por la radio.

Como ya íbamos a empezar, un equipo de 3 por casa.

-"Entrando!", grito yo como embisto la puerta de la primera casa donde nos toca entrar.

 **¨*bang***

-"No esta vez amiga..."; decía yo como tenía mi escudo de magia listo frente a mí cuando entre.

Una grifo al frente de la puerta con esa nueva arma que ellas llaman, "escopeta*

Lance mi escudo hacia adelante y la tire al suelo con la fuerza de este y usando mi magia le aleje de su arma y la mantengo en el suelo.

-"Yo voy a detenerla, ustedes busquen a por más complices y escondites de armas o municiones"; decía yo toda intentando sonar seria, pero estaba algo nerviosa, como señalaba primero a Foul, un pony tierra asignado a mi equipo, y le señalaba luego a Edit, un unicornio, 2 par de novatos que apenas conozco.

Era mi primera vez como una oficial real después de todo.

Me gustaba cuando antes no había jerarquía y eramos solo novatos que se cuidaban entre sí...

Realmente estar por encima de otros no es lo mío.

Me gusta las cosas simples después de todo...*pensaba eso como esposaba a la grifo*

-"Tenemos algunos cartuchos para la escopeta sargento"; decía Foul desde lo que era la cocina.

-"Y nada más?"; pregunto yo como la grifo a quien arresto estaba intentando luchar.

Así que pongo mi pata en su espalda mientras la inmovilizo sus extremidades con magia para que deje de luchar mientras le pongo bien las esposas..

-"Tenemos un niño aquí arriba...me esta arañando la armadura...que hago...?", pregunto Edit desde el agujero que llevaba al segundo piso de esta casa de paja y arcilla.

Los grifos no usan escaleras después de todo, todos pueden volar y no hicieron sus casas pensando en los que no tienen alas.

-"No le hagas caso y solo inmovilízalo con tu magia", decía yo como la grifo intento luchar aún más.

Pero yo ya le había puesto las esposas y atado con una cuerda sus alas.

-"Nada aquí arriba"; decía Edit como tenía a la cría grifo con su magia y este no podía librarse de su agarre.

No tendría más de 4 años el pequeño.

-"La casa es segura entonces!?"; grito yo.

-"Si, no encuentro nada por acá"; decía Foul como se escuchaba cubiertos ser lanzados al suelo.

-"Ok, entonces señorita grifo...se le dejará en libertad e ignorara la posesión ilegal de armas de fuego, si coopera con nosotros y podrá quedarse con su hijo mientras nuestros técnicos vienen a ayudar con las reparaciones"; decía yo como me acerque a la cara de la señorita grifo que no había dicho nada después de su arresto.

-"No cooperaré con ustedes cobardes invasores"; decía la señorita grifo como gruñía con enojo.

Argg...

No se porque pregunto esto, si se que dirán que no...

Comet, si que eres todo un optimista...

Pero...aquí viene su última oportunidad de seguir en libertad de esta señorita...

-"Bueno, no coopere, pero digame, usted tiene solo un hijo o más de uno?", pregunto yo.

-"Tengo 5...solo que los mande lejos a todos los que pude antes de que vinieran"; decía ella toda frustrada.

-"Es eso cierto?"; pregunto yo como miraba a Edit.

-"Conte una cama de paja grande, y una pequeña...nada más...", decía Edit.

Joder.

Si tenía más de 3, quedaba libre.

-"Bueno...no me deja más opción que arrestarla hasta que las reparaciones en la ciudad sean completadas, o se demuestre que usted era una miliciana de más y no alguien de alto rango dentro de está..."; decía yo sin mucha emoción, el dialogo que Comet nos obligo a memorizarnos para que se lo dijéramos a las que podríamos arrestar, hace unos días atrás.

Entonces la empecé a levantar y su hijo empezó a llorar y a retorcerse de más bajo el agarré de Edit.

-"Denle un tranquilizante...con algo de suerte volverá a verla a finales de la tarde"; decía yo con pesar.

Como solo Edit asintió y con un pañuelo envuelto en cloroformo lo dejamos dormido al niño.

-"No me gusta hacerle eso a un niño sargento..."; decía Edit como dejo con cuidado al niño en un sofá de paja en la sala de la casa.

-"Por desgracia...son demasiados jóvenes para las pócimas del olvido o con magia", decía yo con pesar, "Sigamos...tenemos aún más casas que ver", decía yo con pesar como solo iba a la salida de la casa, cargando a la prisionera mientras ellos me seguían detrás...

Realmente no me gusta hacer esto...

.-.-…-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.

 **Comandante Comet**

 **Ese mismo día.**

 **5:45 pm**

 **Sala de reuniones de la base**

-"Bien...así me gusta que salgan las cosas, sin heridos o muertos de nuestra parte"; decía yo con una sonrisa.

-"Pero no de prisioneras...14 con fracturas de alas, 12 con patas rotas, 2 con herida de bala en sus hombros...y para que, solo confiscar 23 rifles y 5 escopetas...", se quejaba Fresh, "Y no me haga empezar con el hecho de que tenemos que tranquilizar a niños con cloroformo si es que no se calman".

-"Primero, ellas se lo buscaron, segundo, acaso quieres que se atonten más de lo que estarán las futuras generaciones de Equestria...gracias al gas del olvido?", pregunto Clansy toda seria.

Si...

La Dra. Heart descubrió un efecto secundario en las pocimas del olvido.

Que si un sujeto se le es suministrado de manera casi constante, por lo menos 1 vez por semana, el sujeto se atonta, y se vuelve más crédulo, inocente y que se niega a salir de su zona de confort.

Que al punto podrías decirle a un afectado de 30 años que el planeta es plano y lo creería como un niño de 5 años.

Y no queremos hacerle eso a esta gente.

Aunque suene perfecto.

Hacerles olvidar su odio y que nos amen directamente.

Pero eso...eso si no sería nada ético.

-"No...pero creo que es mejor que darle cloroformo a los niños"; decía Fresh todo frustrado.

-"Es eso o inyecciones...y no creo que quieran hacerle eso a los niños"; decía Clansy.

Fresh se quedo claro.

-"Ya, ok, se que las cosas no están siendo muy éticas que digamos...pero por el momento, da resultado, no hay muchos problemas y el nivel de amenaza ha bajado, pese a que las grifos que liberamos se dieron cuenta de las cualidades que eligemos para liberarlas y todos en la ciudad a parentemente lo saben ya..."; decía yo algo frustrado por eso.

-"Entonces, solo arrestarlas, interrogarlas aquí duramente y se quedan arrestadas, y luego solo liberarlas si es que como mínimo no son como tu acompañante Fresh, no queremos a una tiradora maestra andando libre por las calles o la futura estratega militar más grande de la historia y que fue liberada porque tiene 9 hijos"; decía Shield todo serio.

-"Lo se...", decía yo medio frustrado por esa complicación.

-"O sea...les daremos casas bonitas pero llenas de más huérfanos...si que vamos a ayudar aquí"; decía con sarcasmo Fresh.

-"Las liberaremos cuando hayamos limpiado y arreglado la ciudad por completo y tengamos un perimetro para evitar el envió de armas a la ciudad, no pueden hacer mucho unas tiradoras o estrategas con solo palos y piedras"; decía yo seriamente.

-"Y luego que...?", pregunto Shield, "Esta ciudad es asegurada y luego que?".

-"Simple, llamamos más refuerzos para hacer lo mismo en cada ciudad y pueblo de este país, y cuando la última ciudad o pueblo haya sido reconstruido, nos iremos, liberamos a los prisioneros que tengamos y nos iremos, espero sabiendo más de las otras naciones en el proceso"; decía yo seriamente.

-"Y como cuanto se van a tardar en arreglar ese barrio?", pregunto yo a Maze que el mayormente se queda callado en estas reuniones.

-"Uno días...los daños en las casas son minimas...y con el personal actual y al ritmo actual, y si estan así el resto del pueblo, talvez en un mes o 2 la ciudad este terminada", decía Mace.

-"Eso es mucho tiempo...cuanto necesitas para que termines la ciudad en un mes aun si surge por casualidad, complicaciones"; decía yo seriamente.

No quiero tampoco estar aquí 2 años y degradar más la moral de mis soldados.

Que desde el segundo día solo quieren volver a casa.

-"No se...necesitaríamos a un total de 100 albañiles para terminar en solo 2 días cada barrio"; decía Maze todo pensativo.

-"Pues las tendrás...", decía yo todo serio.

-"Claro, más civiles que vigilar...mis chicos ya están lo suficientemente nerviosos ya con los ataques sorpresa como para soportar más presión"; decía medio enojado Shield.

-"Bueno, para eso son no, para proteger y servir a nuestros civiles..."; decía yo como miraba a Shield, "Ahora si no hay nada más que involucre la campaña y la haga más fácil para todos, pueden retirarse"; decía yo seriamente.

Todos se empezaron a retirar.

Aunque Fresh a regañadientes más que nada.

Joder...

Esta si que será una temporada muy larga...

.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.

 **3 semanas después**

 **Sargento Aura Clear**

 **8:20 am**

 _-"Atención a todos, es el último barrio...y esta completamente albarotado, pero no ha habido ningún tiroteo, esperemos que siga así"; decía Comet por el orbe de comunicaciones._

-"Lleno es decir poco..."; decía Edit cuando llegamos al límite del barrio N°15.

Las calles estaban atestadas de grifos.

Tanto así que no se podía caminar.

-"Guardias reales han entrado a ver como está la cosa?", pregunto a uno de los 5 guardias que custodia la calle para entrar al barrio.

-"No, esta totalmente lleno y no dejan pasar...todo los reportes sobre la situación lo hicieron los pegasos", decía el guardia sonando muy estresado.

Los grifos delante de los guardias estaban parados muy juntos como para hacer una pared de grifos, con letreros y pancartas que decían, "De aquí no nos movemos", "Solo muertos nos sacan de aquí" y "Regresen a casa, ustedes no pueden ganar", colgadas en sus pechos, pero no nos dirigían las palabras, estaban completamente callados.

-"Comet, están haciendo una especie de protesta pacifica...no van a dejar que entremos al lugar fácilmente"; decía yo por el orbe.

 _-"Si...eso me están diciendo todos...y no me extraña, barrios tras barrios con solo una centena de grifos en esas zonas, en un lugar se debieron haber acumulado todo este tiempo después de todo",_ decía Comet todo estresado.

-"Pues que hacemos?", pregunto yo.

 _-"No lo se...ya prácticamente todas nuestras tropas están con ustedes...y no vamos a obligarlos a apartarles..."_ , decía Comet.

-"Ahora no vamos a obligarlos...en serio?"; pregunto yo sorprendida.

 _-"Nos atacaban cuando intentábamos ayudarles y así podíamos responder, si solo están allí, sin hacer nada, no podemos hacer nada"_ , decía Comet con pesar.

-"Así que...nos vamos...este barrio se queda sin tocar...?", pregunto yo.

 _-"No...pero creo que no nos dejarían más opción que usar el gas del olvido en ellos para minimo, dejarlos inconscientes...no nos queda de otra"_ , decía Comet con gran pesar.

-"Quieres gasear a grifos inocentes?!"; pregunto sorprendida. *cuando ella dice eso, los grifos cerca de ella lo escuchan claramente y se miraron entre si, empezando a asentir*

Pero antes de que Comet respondiera.

Empezó el caos. Todos los grifos de la calle y de la zona empezaron a volar por la zona, solo, por la zona...

 ***bang***

-"Mierda..."; decía el guardia con quien hable antes como fue recibido por un disparo en la cabeza, pero el nuevo casco de la guardia real le protegio.

Ahora toda la guardia usa nuestras armaduras que usabamos durante la invasión.

Nosotros usamos una versión 2.0, que es completamente sellado y que no deja aberturas para nuestra cola y melena.

Los disparos no se hicieron esperar como empezaron a dispararnos desde la multitud de grifos que volaban...

Esto era surreal...

Había tiradores entre el público grifo mientras su gente volaba alrededor arriesgandose a recibir un tiro.

-"Joder...tenemos tiradores, repito, tenemos tiradores...", decía yo por el orbe como creaba una barrera mágica con la ayuda de Edit frente a nosotros.

 _-"Mierda, no debiste decir eso en voz alta...ahora recibo llamadas de que esto esta pasando en todo el barrio..."_ , decía Comet todo frustrado.

Como los grifos volaban entre los tiradores y nosotros.

No podíamos apuntar bien a los tiradores que estaban en plena calle...

Siendo sus escudos los mismos civiles.

Ni granadas podíamos lanzar.

 _-"Atención a todos, mantengan la posición, y deje a nuestro grupo de tiradores hacer su trabajo..., son todos tuyos Fresh",_ decía Comet por la radio hablando al parecer en general.

Vamos Fresh...desármalos...se que puedes hacerlo...*pensaba eso como miraba a sus espaldas, por donde había unas nubes donde de seguro estaba Fresh*

-.-..-.-.-.-

 **Capitán de tiradores Fresh Night.**

 **A 500 metros a sus espaldas de Aura.**

Muchos grifos...demasiados...

Pero, vuelan en un patrón...hay pequeñas brechas cuando disparan...

Al parecer esto fue practicado...como un ballet bien echo.

Planeado para jodernos...

Saben que no mataríamos a civiles...

Vamos...

Pequeña brecha...

Abrete...

Abrete...

…...

Te tengo...*decía el como apretó el gatillo y disparo*

La bala atravesaba el aire y paso muy cerca del grupo de Aura...como la bala esquivaba por poco a los grifos que revolteaban y que separaban a nuestros chicos con los tiradores.

Pasaba muy cerca de panzas, alas, patas e incluso picos de algunos civiles.

Como mi bala llego a su blanco...

La pata del tercer tirador, de los 7 que había en esa calle.

Que lo vi dejar caer el arma como sus compañeros más cercanos se pararon por un momento a ayudarlo como el resto seguía disparando

Lo que hizo que algunos grifos que volaban entre medias se pararan preocupados.

Dando una brecha más grande.

Que en esa sí mis alumnos lograron disparar y partirles las garras para que soltaran sus armas 5 tiradores más...

Los restantes 2 se empezaron a retirar como la parvada de grifos se empezaron a dispersar.

-"Atención grupo de la calle 12...pueden avanzar...", decía yo por el orbe adjunto a mi armadura.

Que esta versión de mi armadura tiene magia extra para que un no unicornio pueda usar un orbe de comunicaciones

 _-"Gracias Fresh...te debo una"_ , decía Aura en respuesta como empezaron a avanzar como yo solo me fijaba si entre la multitud dispersa, había alguien armado que se este escapando...

.-..-.-.-.

 **De vuelta con Aura.**

La multitud se disperso y pudimos empezar a avanzar.

Pero apenas avanzamos unos metros dentro de esa calle...

De las casas, aún con las puertas y ventanas cerradas, empezó a llenarnos una lluvia de balas.

Sus puertas y ventanas llenándose de agujeros en el proceso.

No les importa destruir sus propias casas si así logran matarnos.

Pero yo aún estoy con mi escudo mágico, al igual que Edit.

-"Granada ahora sí...", decía Foul como lanzaba una granada a la casa a nuestra derecha, justo por su ventana...pero fue devuelta gracias a que le golpearon con un palo como si fuera una pelota, de vuelta a nosotros.

Que reflejos...

La granada exploto en nuestro escudo, y casi nos paraliza a Edit y a mí por la fuerte descarga, esa explosión al menos pareció tener suficiente rango como para darles a los de la casa de la derecha como les escuchamos gemir de dolor.

Pero nuestro escudo mágico calló y nos dejo indefensos ante los de la casa de la izquierda, que empezaron a disparar una vez el brillo de la granada cesó.

-"A la carga...!", grite yo como escuchaba las balas retumbar en mi armadura como iba corriendo hacia la casa por donde nos disparaban.

Edit y Foul hicieron lo mismo como yo atravese la ya destrozada puerta de madera que solo termine de destrozar, como Edit y Foul, ni les importo destruir la arcilla de las paredes al lado de la puerta.

Tumbando a 2 tiradores que se ocultaban tras de esta, haciendo que mis chicos lo arrestarán.

El tercer tirador que disparaba desde la puerta estaba más lejos, me seguía disparando, pero me abalancé hacia ella y la reduje en el suelo, mi armadura haciéndome más pesada de lo que un grifo normal puede cargar.

Mi armadura, en su parte delantera estaba abollada y me dolía el cuerno gracias a que tuve que soportar la explosión de energía de la granada paralizante.

Le piso las patas y creo que me emocione de más porque creo que le fracture las patas delanteras, que son como patas de pollo, más delgadas que sus gruesas patas traseras.

-"Maldita pony..."; gruñía de dolor esa grifo en respuesta.

-"Ya sabes...estás arrestada por posesión de armas...y ya de seguro te contaron el resto", decía yo toda seria y algo adolorida como me palpiba el cuerno, como sacaba las esposas y la cuerda para sus alas de mis alforjas, que como están adjuntas y blindadas a mi armadura, no recibieron daño alguno.

-"Lo siento jefa...no sabía que nos devolverían la granada así como así..."; se disculpaba Foul sintiéndose culpable por mi dolor como esposaba a la grifo debajo de ella.

-"No te disculpes...es la primera vez que nos hacen esto, para la próxima ya sabemos todos que debemos esperar más tiempo antes de lanzarla a objetivos tan cercanos..."; decía yo como de fondo se escuchaba una continua balacera.

-"Esto solo acaba de comenzar de todas formas..."; decía yo toda seria como intentaba reunir la magia de reserva de la batería de respaldo del traje, pero no era falta de magia lo que tenía, mi cuerno había sido paralizado por la explosión y me duele apenas intento hacer algo de magia, "Tenemos un barrio de unas 120 casas que revisar aún..."; decía yo todo seria y algo adolorida.

-"Pero nuestros trajes están algo abollados..."; decía Edit preocupado.

-"Eso no nos ha detenido nunca..."; decía yo toda decidida como arrastraba a mi prisionera, "Ahora vamos, tenemos que entregar a estas tres a los guardias de afuera", y Foul y Edit se animaron un poco ante mi renovado espiritu.

Apenas salimos fuimos recibidas por más disparos, pero no era directamente a nosotros, grifos armados estaban de pasada, disparando a la calle, hacia los guardias que vigilaban los límites.

Uno que otro era derribado por un ala herida...y un guardia real la atrapaba con su magia para evitar que se matará y se la llevaba, dejando a solo 2 guardias para este punto que protegían la calle.

Fresh realmente esta haciendo muchísimo daño desde haya atrás.

-"Vamos rápido que esto solo ha comenzado..."; dije yo como le hacía señas para avanzar, antes de que la siguiente pasada de grifos armados pasarán.

Corrimos los 3 con nuestras prisioneras capturadas hacia la línea de guardias que soportaban con sus escudos mágicos, apenas.

Porque recibían múltiples disparos cada rato.

-"Aquí tienen unas nuevas para la prisión..."; decía yo como dejaba a mi prisionera detrás de la barrera de los unicornios.

-"Joder...ok...las vigilaremos...por ahora..."; decía uno de los guardias unicornios sonando algo enojado.

Como otra ronda de disparos llego desde el cielo desgastando su escudo cada vez más.

-"Esperen...que es eso..."; señalaba Edit a la calle más abajo.

Era un grifo que sostenía un grueso tubo de color gris, pero no se veía el otro lado y que era del diámetro de su cabeza, mientras lo sostenía en su hombro y parecía apuntarnos.

Pero es lo último que vimos como algo impacto contra el escudo del guardia, un fuerte explosivo que destruyo el escudo y lanzó por los aires al guardia, junto con polvo y gravilla del suelo.

-"Mierda...una nueva arma enemiga...tenemos una puta nueva arma enemiga", decía yo por el orbe como miraba a la grifo que bajo el tubo y se quería marchar, pero fue recibida por un disparo en su hombro que le hizo tumbar ese gran tubo, y solo huir de allí sin él.

-"Y tenemos un herido...repito, un herido..."; decía el compañero del guardia con su propio orbe, mientras veía a su compañero, el traje parecía haber aguantado, aunque estaba levemente quemado

-"Mierda...esa cosa si que retumba", decía sonando adolorido el guardia tumbado.

 _-"Atención...atención, tenemos a 90 heridos de gravedad y subiendo en solo 1 minuto, y ni hemos avanzando una calle dentro del barrio, la resistencia es muy fuerte...prepárense, porque lloverá el gas en la zona en 3 minutos...los unicornios restantes formen una burbuja que contenga a la gente del barrio"_ , decía Comet todo serio.

-"Mierda Comet...aún podemos hacerlo, no lo hagas!"; decía yo por el orbe.

 ***boom***

 ***boom***

 ***boom***

-"Pero que demonios...quien esta lanzando granadas?"; pregunto yo con enojo como veía como empezaban a haber explosiones en nuestra calle, explosiones que se acercaban cada vez más a nosotros...

-"No son nuestras..."; decía el guardia cuidando a su amigo aun aturdido tumbado en el suelo.

 _-"Aura...sal de allí, unos grifos están disparando proyectiles explosivos en tu dirección con un arma desconocida, solo veo la estela venir desde una casa...no tengo tiro de ellos..."_

Es lo último que escucho como algo cae cerca de nosotros.

Un proyectil explosivo que nos manda a volar a todos unos metros en el aire.

Levantando mucha tierra y gravilla en el aire en una nube de humo en donde cayó.

Me levanto lentamente como siento mi cabeza dar muchas vueltas, me zumba los oídos, pero mi armadura...mi armadura resistió...

Como al tocarla solo siento que está aun más abollada que antes, pero al menos intacta.

La nube de humo lentamente se empezó a disipar, y veía que todos estaban bien...

Aturdidos, pero bien, no podría decir lo mismo de nuestras 3 prisioneras.

Que...la metralla de la explosión les hirió de gravedad el resto de sus cuerpos y estaban sangrando en muchos lados.

Y estaban allí gritando de dolor.

Solo se que lo hacían como oía ese zumbido...y nada más

Yo me sacudía la cabeza para intentar eliminar ese zumbido de mis orejas...

 _("retirense ahora...ahora...se viene una horda...repito...se viene una horda..."_ , comentaba Fresh todo angustiado y desesperado por el orbe, pero Aura no lo podía escucharlo)

 _-"Que se retiren...ahora...!"_ , es lo que empecé a escuchar como mis oídos se destaparon unos segundos de estar sacudiendo mi cabeza...

-"Retirarse...porque?", preguntaba yo aun aturdida.

 _-"Volteate y lo sabrás!"_ , le escuche mucho mejor a Fresh ahora como los gritos de nuestras prisioneras...y otros gritos que no eran de ellas precisamente.

Voltee como dijo el...y lo vi, una horda de grifos con lanzas grises de acero venían hacia nosotras, básicamente ya estaban cayendo hacia nosotros...

100 grifos enojados cayendo del cielo con intención de empalarnos.

Ya estaba levantada y solo empece a correr...

-"Vamos...todas, vamonos de aquí..."; decía yo a mis compañeros y a los guardias que había en el lugar.

Mis compañeros no me cuestionaron y solo lo hicieron cuando miraron lo que se avecinaba, pero los guardias no.

En especial el guardia que estaba cuidando a su amigo aun tirado en el suelo.

-"Vamos amigo...no te dejare para que seas comida de grifo...", decía el guardia como recogía a su amigo.

Como ellos se habían quedado algo atrás...

Por desgracia muy lejos como para ayudarlos pese a que veía a varios grifos caer...gracias a que Fresh seguía disparando.

Pensaba que eran solo lanzas de hierro o acero, no lo suficientemente duros como para atravesar nuestras armaduras.

Pero...cuando vi a una grifo empalar a los 2 guardias en sus espaldas como si no fueran nada...

Me di cuenta de que estaban usando restos de material alienigena como lanzas improvisadas...

-"Al demonio el alto al fuego...son ellos o nosotros... y ellos solo están haciendo su trabajo!", grito yo como me detengo y me preparo para disparar

Pero entonces Foul me baja el arma y señala hacia arriba.

-"No dispares...llegaron temprano!", grito el como señalo hacia arriba.

Y veo a al menos 50 pegasos volando desde lo más alto.

Y se los ve soltando el gas del olvido.

Las grifos que estaban apuñalando a ese par de guardias también lo ven y empiezan a intentar huir...

Pero aun siguen siendo alcanzados en las alas por Fresh desde lejos.

Se intentan ayudar entre si y cargarse para intentar salir de la región.

Pero, tenemos a 100 francotiradores rodeando este lugar...

Nadie saldrá de la ciudad...

Como la nube de la pócima del olvido va bajando a la ciudad.

Yo por mientras vuelvo a ver si ese par de guardias están bien.

La nube baja lentamente, los disparos y explosiones van disminuyendo, pero gritos de dolor se siguen escuchando igual, pero por desgracia...no de esos 2 guardias.

Al llegar...también fueron apuñalados en sus cabezas...

No hay forma de que sobrevivieran...

Aún cuando yo hubiera disparado...

-"Mierda..."; digo yo cuando veo sus cuerpos de esos guardias muertos.

Como lentamente la nube ya llega al pueblo...la nube blanca envuelve todo el pueblo lentamente como ya el ruido de la batalla se apaga rápidamente, y se escucha solo cuerpos caer a los techos de las casas.

Decenas y decenas de sonidos de choque y huesos rotos a nuestro alrededor...

La escena ante mis ojos parece una pesadilla, como la nube del olvido envuelve todo como una neblina, como en la calle hay crateres de las explosiones, sangre y muchos cuerpos cubriendo está...

….

Y esto es son solo grifos supuestamente no organizados...

Como rayos nos han llevado a que usemos nuestra última carta más dañina pero no letal...

Como?

 _-"Todos los doctores y enfermeros van a sus ubicaciones...y por lo que cuentan...apoyen como sea...que los heridos se deben contar por millares..."_ , se le escuchaba decir eso a Comet...intentando sonar serio...pero se le escuchaba algo triste...

Quien no?

Nuestro intento de ayudar se convirtió en una masacre...

-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Comet Shimmer**

 **3 días después del incidente del barrio N°15**

 **Base de Operaciones en los astilleros**

 **Sala de reuniones.**

 **9:20 am**

-"Clansy...tienes los números más actualizados...puedes hablar primero...", decía yo intentando sonar serio, pero en la situación en que estabamos, era dificil de hacer.

-"49 mil grifos heridos...que van desde cráneos rotos por caer desde grandes alturas, hasta desmembramientos de alas...pero...ningún muerto...por ahora, aunque, no se si decir que los que están en coma y en vegetal se los considere vivos...", decía Clansy, ella si aún toda seria a pesar de todo.

Me alegra que al menos uno este mirando esto de un modo serio.

-"Pero por desgracia no de los míos Comet...10 guardias reales muertos y 234 heridos...eso no esta bien"; decía Shield con enojo.

Y lo entiendo.

Es difícil perder tantos de tus hombres.

Aunque lo curioso es que, no perdimos a ninguno de los nuestros.

Eso si se considera un milagro.

-"Pero por lo menos...por lo menos ya la ciudad esta libre de armas, y eso es lo que cuenta...quiero creer eso"; decía yo intentando mantenerme serio.

-"Pero...no hemos reconstruido ese barrio...no hemos terminado", decía Mace sorprendido.

-"Lo eh pensado mucho Mace...y creo que ya no vamos a reconstruir el país...barrio por barrio, les ayudaremos a reconstruir sus edificios emblemáticos, sus fábricas y hospitales, nada más, y solo protegeremos a los constructores y ya que me importa si tienen armas...no queremos que pinte esto como una invasión y traer a todas nuestras tropas para que vigilen el lugar...no quiero que se arriesguen más vidas gracias a esas armas nuevas que tienen", decía yo seriamente.

Bazucas como lo llaman, y morteros.

Armas que disparan proyectiles explosivos a larga distancia y que son para la infantería...

Nos serán de utilidad esos diseños contra los alienigenas...

Pero aprendimos que tan efectivos son bajo un gran costo en vidas...

-"Entonces...cual es nuestra siguiente movida?", pregunto Fresh.

-"Vamos a ir a cada ciudad y pueblo, reconstruir lo que dije que haríamos, darles equipo médico y se acabo...porque si para quitarles las armas tenemos que enfrentarnos a todo grifo en este país...sin matarlos, perderemos cada vez a más de los nuestros en el proceso"; decía yo seriamente.

-"Me da gusto que te hayas dado cuenta que esto era una tarea imposible lo que querías..."; decía Fresh como suspiraba con gusto, "Entonces, cuando empezamos?"; pregunto Fresh.

-"Primero...Shield...voy a pedir que se amplie la cantidad de guardias reales, de 500 a 3000, y de 80 soldados del ACM, a 120 para que esta tarea se pueda hacer más rapidamente"; decía yo como le miraba a él, "Y otros 100 constructores..."; decía yo como le miraba a Mace, "Y otros 20 médicos", decía yo al mirar a Clansy.

-"Y donde van a caber todos ellos Comet...esta base ya es chica por los casi mil efectivos estacionados aquí, tanto soldados, como civiles y prisioneros"; decía Shield todo serio.

-"No se quedarán a vivir aquí, apenas lleguen, partirán a pie hacia esas ciudades, no arriesgare a nuestra nave de batalla alienigena por dejarlos más cerca a los nuestros", decía yo todo serio.

-"Quien sabe que trampas habrán puesto en el camino estos grifos...", decía Shield todo desconfiado

-"Muchas...por eso es que deberán ir con mucho cuidado y montar puestos de vigía por los caminos, la base se quedará casi vacia en el proceso y por cierto, si hay prisioneros, traerlos con una gran escolta cuando tengan un total de 30 prisioneras...no van a mandar tantos soldados por llevar a solo 5 prisioneras"; decía yo todo serio.

-"Bien...pero ahora, quienes son considerado material de esclavos después de los recientes acontecimientos?"; pregunto Shield algo intrigado.

-"Todos los que tengan armas...incluida pulso cortantes y que hayan intentando agredir a uno de los nuestros, sin excepciones...ya vimos lo que paso al dejar a tantas capturadas previamente en libertad...lograron prepararse y formar una excelente resistencia, no les vamos a dar tanta ventaja de nuevo"; decía yo seriamente.

-"Hasta las viudas con 9 hijos?", pregunto Fresh.

-"En especial ellas...no hay un espiritu más luchador que el de una madre intentando proteger a sus hijos"; decía yo todo serio, ya nos odian de todas formas, hagamos lo que hagamos..

Pero esperemos que lo que paso...haya sido lo peor y no escale después a tanto en el futuro...

.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-..-.

 **Pequeño spoiler...**

 **Empeorara más...**

 **-"Ohhhh si, Equestria tiene su Vietnam, jejeje"; decía Seras como reía un poco por la emoción del momento.**

 **-"Y,…...te gusto el capitulo mi querida Seras?", pregunto yo.**

 **-"Bueno, la parte del bla bla bla del comienzo lo entiendo, tienes que crear atmosfera, aunque me quedo con los ataques y las batallas, jeje"; decía ella toda tranquila.**

 **-"Aunque buena esa referencia de tu spin off sobre que las pociones de Zecora tienen un efecto secundario...un buen toque"; decía ella con una sonrisa.**

 **-"Y que más?"; pregunto yo.**

 **-"Si...una duda, no que la industria de los grifos estaba arruinada...de donde sacaron tantas armas?"; pregunto ella con mucha curiosidad.**

 **-"Eso se sabrá...más adelante, jeje, es una pequeña sorpresa"; decía yo con una sonrisa.**

 **-"Vale, vale...y que el detalle de que por fin desarrollas a la agente Orange/ Aura Clear un poquito me agrada, ya era hora que tuviera pantalla después de haber pasado varios cápitulos en coma"; decía Seras con una sonrisa.**

 **-"Eso es todo?"; pregunto yo.**

 **-"Si, eso es todo, para por fin pasar a una cosa que me ha tenido en mi cabezita un rato"; decía ella.**

 **-"Que cosa?", pregunto yo.**

 **-"Se que dijiste que todo lo relacionado a Equestria de la saga EG entrará, y hasta finales de la septima temporada y algunos elementos de la pelicula y no la octava porque no sabes como incluir la escuela de la amistad en tu ecuación, pero...al ver como fue el inicio de la novena temporada...incluirás a ya sabes que nuevo villano de la serie en tu fanfic?", pregunto ella con mucha curiosidad, sin spoilear a los que no la hayan visto.**

 **-"Esa es la cosa, saber la existencia de ese nuevo villano más bien me ayuda para formar más transfondo en el mundo de mi fanfic, y si, talvez salga...pero no como esta canonicamente", decía yo con una sonrisa.**

 **-"Ohhhh...eso si quiero verlo...", decía Seras muy curiosa al respecto.**

 **-"Pero bueno, ya es muy tarde, tengo sueño y no eh almorzado, así que...terminamos aquí mis queridos lectores, nos vemos para la proxima semana con más tragedia en el reino grifo", decía yo como me despedía.**

 **-"Sip...hasta la vista chicos...que es la semana que se estrena Avengers END GAME, así que no se maten aunque sea muy triste por favor, que tienen que seguir vivos para ver como termina esto, jajaa"; decía Seras.**

 **-"Oh, y por fin tengo dinero ahorrado, así que lo veré en el cine!", decía yo emocionado.**

 **-"Pero recién 5 días, en un día de 2x1 para que sea barato, porque no las reservaste", decía Seras como me sacaba la lengua.**

 **-"Las palabras duelen Seras, y eso me duele...tendré que soportar 5 días sin spoilers siendo que yo veo mucho facebook, twitter y youtube"; decía yo el autor con gran pesar.**

 **-"Suerte que eres anti spoilers, jaaja"; decía Seras burlándose un poco.**

 **-"Si...lo soy, me trago los spoilers como si fueran papas fritas...jejeje", decía yo con una sonrisa, "Porque no hay nada que lastimar si no hay un corazoncito, jajaaj".**

 **-"Ya, ya loquito depresivo", decía Seras toda burlona, "Nos vemos para el siguiente domingo queridos lectores, no se olviden comentar que les pareció y todo eso", decía Seras como se despedía sacudiendo las manos en el aire.**


	56. Chapter 56

_**Capitulo 56: Nido alborotado es decir poco...**_

 **Capitán de tiradores Fresh Night**

 **27 de julio del 992 DDNM**

 **Comedor de la base de operaciones del ACM en el puerto de Halax.**

 **1:34 pm**

-"A pesar de todo, no nos vamos a ir?", preguntaba Aura sorprendida como vino ante mi mientras estaba tomando un poco de té antes de irme a dormir porfin.

Estábamos sin armaduras, en este poco tiempo libre que nos dan...

Ya quiero dormir...tantos días despierto y hasta tan tarde (para un batpony) me esta ya cobrando factura.

Ser la mano derecha de Comet si que es un puto trabajo de tiempo completo.

-"No...no nos vamos a ir...más bien, hasta quien sabe cuando nos vamos a quedar..."; decía yo como el te estaba poco a poco teniendo su efecto en mí.

-"Se supone que tu...ya que eres la sombra de Comet"; decía Aura casi gritando, y podía hacerlo si quería, apenas había en la cafetería, como la mayoría había comido antes o estaba aun apoyando en la trata de los millares de grifos heridos.

-"No a ese punto...solo evito que nos haga las cosas peor..."; decía yo con enojo.

-"Como que?", pregunto Aura toda incrédula.

-"Si te dijera que una de sus ideas durante la toma de barrios era de no llevar armas para que así no nos vieran como una amenaza...era su plan inicial?", decía yo seriamente.

-"Eso nos hubiera dejado indefensos...", dijo ella sorprendida por esa revelación.

-"Eso mismo le dije yo...antes de hablar ante los otros y no lo tacharán de loco...que para este punto, casi lamento haberlo ayudado, talvez si todos concordarán de que esto esta mal...talvez nos podríamos ir"; decía yo algo frustrado.

-"Pero no lo has hecho...como puedes explicarlo?"; pregunto Orange como se sento ahora al lado mío.

-"Es que...una parte de mí quiere intentar ayudar a estos grifos, porque se que si nos vamos ahora, eso significara también 0 ayuda médica...y con lo que hicimos aquí...creo que necesitarán las medicinas y el equipo médico más que nunca"; decía yo con pesar y frustración.

-"Si nos hubiéramos ido antes, lo que ha pasado nunca hubiera sucedido y solo nos iríamos a casa con el lamentable echo de que perdimos a uno de los nuestros", decía ella toda seria.

-"Pero ya paso ok, no podemos cambiar nada ahora, si no seguir en este barco en que ya no nos podemos bajar hasta que se termine de hundir, y lo único que puedo hacer, es intentar bajar el número de victimas por el vano deseo que tengo de que todos los civiles sean tratados por sus heridas después de haberlos dejado a más de 50 civiles sin patas o alas!"; grite algo enojado a ella.

Cuando dije eso...ya Aura ya no pareció enojada...

-"Aura...tu tienes suerte de que tus patas no esten manchadas por la sangre de inocentes...yo no...yo veía como mis balas les destrozaban sus patas, sus brazos y hasta les arrancaban de raíz una de sus alas mientras caían sufriendo un dolor que comprendo demasiado bien..."; decía yo con la cabeza baja como un escalofrío recorría mi espalda en mis viejas cicatrices, "Yo no volveré siendo inocente de esto Aura, no importa si hice esas cosas para salvarlos, de todas formas como dices tu, nunca debimos quedarnos en primer lugar"

-"Pero aún así...podemos intentar volver...", decía Aura ya más calmada y sintiendo pena por mí.

-"No podemos hacerlo señorita Aura...", decía Comet, que estaba viniendo hacia nosotros, mientras cargaba una jarra llena de cidra con su magia.

-"Solo estoy diciendo que todo esto es inutil...ya no vale quedarnos más tiempo y seguir con esto"; decía Aura toda honesta, sin importarle con quien estaba hablando.

-"Lo se..."; dijo el suspirando con pesar.

-"Espera que?", los 2 preguntamos, muy confundidos por esa respuesta.

-"Pero, quiero al menos intentarlo y mostrarle a la princesa de que hicimos algo, de que solo nos quedamos en una ciudad y nos retiramos porque las cosas se pusieron feas...porque si hacemos eso...solo hará que la princesa se desmorone...porque ustedes la vieron...ella esta destrozada, quiere tener esperanzas de que algo buena saldrá de esto...y a ella no se le puede mentir por completo, y si al menos puedo ir ante ella y decirle que hemos reconstruido lo más importante en el reino grifo y que todo esta bien...nos iremos con gusto de aquí", decía el todo serio como bebía su sidra.

-"Pero los heridos que causamos...los heridos de nuestro bando...los muertos..?", pregunto Aura toda ansiosa.

-"Heridos los justos...y muertos...por desgracia aún están al margen de lo aceptable...", decía el con pesar.

-"Llamas a herir a decenas de miles de grifos, que es una cantidad de heridos aceptables?", pregunto incredula Aura.

-"Cuando se trata de que una puta ciudad de más de 100 mil habitantes nos ataca, yo digo que todo pudo haber sido peor señorita Aura"; decía Comet alzando la voz.

Es eso cierto...

Todo pudo haber ido peor...

-"Pero todo por darle esperanzas a nuestra princesa de que el mundo no esta hecho una mierda...que va unas mentiras..."; decía yo con sarcasmo, "Que seguira luego Comet...lavado de mentes...ser ahora los nuevos protectores de las verdades dolorosas a Celestia"; decía yo en modo agresivo.

-"Por ahora solo sabemos que los grifos nos odian...cuando me demuestre que todo el mundo lo hace...serás el primero al que te pida perdón por no hacerte caso"; decía Comet seriamente, "Yo al menos quiero creer que esto es solo un caso aislado", decía el todo enojado, "Nos vemos"; decía el como se iba notándose muy molesto como se iba bebiendo su sidra.

-"Yo también maldito idiota...yo también"; decía yo como solo hacía un puchero y me cruzaba de brazos.

-"No se como lo soportas tu sinceramente..."; decía Aura.

-"Odio admitirlo pero...a veces el jodido tiene razón en algunas cosas..."; decía yo aún enojado.

-"En fin, ya que no nos vamos a ir...al menos voy a ver si en la lista de los que vienen va a estar mi novio...al menos si voy a quedarme aquí, que sea con alguien quien pueda abrazar en la cama para calmar mis nervios"; decía Aura como se levantaba y se empezaba a ir.

-"El vendrá...al menos te hice ese favor de que se incluyera en la lista..."; decía yo como oficialmente me terminaba mi té.

*Beso*

-"Algo es algo Fresh...gracias...en serio", decía ella como me dio un beso en la mejilla, "Nos vemos entonces, que necesito tomar algo fuerte para bajarme el enojo", decía ella como se empezaba a ir.

-"No hay problema...", decía yo como me tocaba donde me beso y la veía irse a buscar sidra.

Talvez yo también necesito a alguien con quien estar sin que me reviente la cabeza o me de ganas de tener un arma y dispararle.

Que bueno que Destiny (Alias agente Tree) también vendrá.

Puede que apenas me caiga bien porque siempre habla de Comet...

Pero al menos ella no me juzga y creo que entenderá en que situación estoy.

Y esta la parte de que somos técnicamente amigos con derecho y no me opongo...es solo sexo casual y sin compromiso, pero ella lo lleva hasta muy lejos...ella lo hace porque quiere engañarse a ella misma de que no disfruta nada con Comet...

Pero yo ya estuve con 2 yeguas...una que me amaba y con otra a quien amaba de verdad.

Y yo se que al menos no lo haga tan mal...pero me gustaría que no repitiera el nombre de Comet mientras lo hacemos...

Que no puede ser que lo siga recordando aun en esas situaciones...

En fin...

Espero que de verdad, de verdad, las cosas no empeoren más de lo que están...

.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-

 **Sargento Aura Clear**

 **3:21 pm**

 **En ruta al norte, a la capital del reino Grifo.**

 **9 de agosto del mismo año**

Se tardo varios días en atender a todas las grifos mal heridas, que de milagro, no murio nadie...aunque por desgracia Clansy y todos nuestros doctores no hace milagros, y muchas que sufrieron heridas muy graves terminaron en coma...de forma indefinida.

Ahora si la población actual nos odiaba sin una razón directa, ahora si tienen tantas razones para odiarnos a nosotros como para llenar un libro.

Pero ya no nos atacan...solo nos insultaban o escupían, pero atacarnos directamente ya no.

Se dieron cuenta de que era inutil por fin, aunque claro, al darse cuenta de que podemos dejar noqueados a toda una ciudad en segundos, es de agradecer que tengan sentido común y ya no nos hagan nada.

Pero esta es la cosa...se abran enterado los otros poblados sobre el ataque?

De seguro que si, como todo nuestro personal estaba en la base atendiendo a los heridos.

Nadie vigilaba si salían o venían grifos al pueblo.

Y ahora, se quedaron solo 100 guardias reales vigilando la base y al gran número.. de prisioneras que tenemos y que es abismal...

2 mil prisioneras bajo custodia...

Ni acumulando a todos los prisioneros de todas las carceles de Equestria por 800 años, llega si quiera a esa cifra.

Es la primera vez que tenemos tantos prisioneros en un solo lugar también.

Tanto así que ya tuvimos que tomar un barrio de la ciudad, echar a los que vivían en ese barrio, que por suerte era el barrio más cercano al puerto que de todas formas apenas lo habitaban una docena de grifos, usar una de nuestras torres que hacen escudos artificiales, y hacer que cualquier cosa pueda entrar por el escudo, pero no salir, y que esa torre este protegida por una versión más pequeña que está para que lo proteja de las grifos.

Y el barrio ese las casas solo pueden dar cobijo decente a unas 1000, 1500.

Que ni cama van a tener la mayoría, lo único que tienen como minimo es comida y agua, nada más.

Y lo peor...vamos a mandar más prisioneras a ese lugar...

Y no hay posibilidades de ampliación según me conto Fresh.

Porque no va arriesgarse a tener obreros dentro de esas zonas de prisioneros improvisadas, intentando construir algo remotamente digno para seres que intentaron matarlos varias veces.

Es una mierda.

Pero en fin...Fresh solo me dijo que mejor no piense en eso y solo me enfoque en que no me maten para evitar enojarme al pensar en lo que estamos haciendo.

Que así evito el estrés...y la frustración.

-"Oye Aura...estás bien...has estado murmurando por buen trecho ya", me preguntaba preocupado Blue que estaba a mi lado.

-"Estoy bien...solo ando muy pensativa por seguir en este país", decía yo algo apenada.

-"Como todos aquí...no me extraña que hayan llamado a más para apoyar...", decía el todo tranquilo y algo confiado.

Mi novio, el era el pegaso al que hirieron en la primera invasión a Canterlot, sobrevivió, pero estuvo fuera de combate toda una temporada y no lucho en la invasión, hasta que los implantes llegaron, y ahora pudo volver.

Y de chico duro y galán, paso a ser un poco más comprensivo...y amable.

Aunque claro, haber perdido la mitad de la cara y estar en público en ese estado, así le enseñó a perder la vanidad y el ser egocéntrico.

Y aunque gracias a implantes metalicos de aleación aliénigena que ahora reemplazan los huesos que perdio en la cara, y piel echa artificialmente, volvío a ser bien parecido.

Pero tardo una temporada en volver a hablar bien y yo estuve allí para ayudarle.

Después de todo, fue mi compañero y no lo iba a dejar solo en sus peores momentos.

Y mientras le ayudaba ya nos empezamos a conocer aun mejor y una cosa llego a la otra...y cuando me di cuenta, desperte al lado suya una mañana, ya no siendo virgen...

Y fue consentido y lo recuerdo todo muy bien...

Aunque el pobre tiene una lengua artificial que solo tiene la función de ayudarlo a tragar, ya no puede sentir sabores ni ser tan ágil a la hora de usar su lengua en momentos más intimos...

Pero aún así, no fue malo, y creo que eso es lo único que importa a estas alturas.

Estamos con un posible apocalipsis alienigenas a punto de suceder en cualquier momento...ser quisquillosa en elegir a un novio o marido ya no es una posibilidad.

-"Oye ya...asustas cuando te pones tannnnn pensativa..."; decía Blue como me tocaba una vez más para sacarme del trance.

-"Lo siento..."; decía yo apenada, "Es que el camino por ahora es tan aburrido...puro sendero montañoso y ya", decía yo señalando hacia el frente.

Que como estabamos casi hasta atrás...no había mucho que ver.

Más que los grupos de doctores, albañiles, guardias y soldados del ACM más delante de nosotros en una gigantesca caravana de al menos 200 ponys.

Y como Comet esta sobrevolando encima de nosotros...como que no hay mucho de que preocuparnos, el es el mejor tirador que eh conocido después de todo.

El ve al enemigo antes de que ellos lo vean a el.

-"Lo se...y como que no hay mucho que hablar con los otros 2 de nuestro grupito, el adorador de reglas y al moralista...", decía el al señalar atrás de mí a Edit y Foul respectivamente.

-"Hey..."; se quejaba Edit.

-"Yo no le veo lo malo...", decía Foul todo tranquilo.

-"No hay mucho que hablar aquí Blue...todos aquí te quieren matar y punto...no hay que confiarse o si no terminarás muerto"; decía yo seriamente.

-"Lo se, aprendí esa lección a la mala sabes...aunque por lo menos ahora puedo beber más que ningún otro con el higado artificial que me dieron, jeje"; decí Blue todo animado.

-"Aún me sorprende que le hayes el lado positivo al hecho de haber perdido el higado", decía yo sorprendida.

-"Y no olvides el bazo, parte del intestino grueso, un riñon y 4 metros de intestino delgado", decía el haciendo memoria.

-"Aún no puede ser que sobreviviera a todo eso..."; decía Edit aun incredulo.

-"Creelo chico listo...el destino me quería vivo por una rázon...y edme aquí...al lado de una bonita yegua como mi pareja...mientras participo en escaramuzas de verdad por un bien mayor..."; decía el todo positivo y emocionado.

Si...por un bien mayor...*pensaba eso como bajaba la mirada*

-"Concuerdo...cuando el destino no te quiere muerto, sucede lo impensable para que uno sobreviva", decía Foul todo pensativo (el pony tierra).

-"Este chico si me cae bien"; decía Blue todo animado como se ponía al lado de él y lo abrazaba con su ala.

Aunque todos tuviéramos los trajes puestos.

Aun era un buen gesto y se podía hacer sin que estorbarán nuestras armaduras.

-"Aja...", decía no muy contento Edit (el unicornio).

-"Pero cambiando de tema...como se siente que tu chica sea la oficial al mando, siendo que en el ACM eran como agentes libres?", pregunto Foul algo curioso.

-"Yo vengo de los Wonderbalts amigo, allí había oficiales a quien seguir las ordenes y líneas de mando al igual que la guardia real, y solo estuve unas semanas como miembro del ACM antes de ser mal herido, así que esto no es un gran cambio para mí", contestaba Blue todo tranquilo.

-"Como alguien que era tan osado y que actuaba sin pensar era parte de los Wonderbalts?"; se preguntaba Edit.

-"Digamos que cuando eres tan ágil como un aguila al volar y a velocidades tan altas, como que esas cosas pasan a segundo plano...", decía Blue presumiendo un poco.

-"No le hagan caso...era el rebelde de la academia...que solo consiguio pasar para ser miembro del ACM por que el capitán de los Wonderbalts lo quería lejos de allí", decía yo para bajarle los sumos.

Puede que aún sea algo egolatra...

Pero es que esta emocionado por estar en acción de nuevo.

Edit se rio un poco cuando dije eso, pero no Foul

-"Hey...no era necesario contarles esa parte...", decía Blue algo avergonzado.

-"Pero ha cambiado para mejor...ya no saltará a la primera como antes"; decía yo toda tranquila y confiada de ello.

-"Sip...a parte, no me importa ya no ser de los Wonderbalts...ellos se lo pierden, y a pesar de todo, mi hermanita Lightning Dust me sigue admirando, porque sabe que soy demasiado genial para los Wonderbalts", decía el con orgullo.

Esa parte es verdad.

Que su hermana le admira, eso otro es discutible, jeje. *pensaba ello como sonreía*

Pero antes de que alguno hablara.

Se escucho algo que quería escuchar desde hace rato...

 _-"Hay un pueblo adelante, a unos pocos minutos...estén atentos..."_ , decía Fresh por su orbe de comunicaciones.

Un gran alivio la verdad.

Por fin una posible parada...

 _-"El frente del grupo, una cuarta parte se va a quedar en el pueblo para ver si necesitan algo y talvez montar un punto de observación...el resto seguiremos hasta que se haga de noche..."_ , decía Fresh por el orbe.

Lo que hizo que muchos se quejarán en voz alta un poco.

Seguimos caminando aún así...

-"Mierda...que pena que no alcanzamos estar en el frente..."; se quejaba Blue.

-"Si cierta pareja no se hubiera detenido a tener un encuentro intimo en un baño portátil antes de salir, talvez hubiéramos podido estar al frente de la caravana"; se quejaba Edit.

Yo no dije nada, solo me sonroje en vergüenza pura.

-"Meh...valió la pena", decía Blue algo pensativo como levantaba los hombros.

..-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Capitán de tiradores Fresh Night**

 **Varios minutos después...**

 **En la entrada del pueblo en las montañas.**

Era un simple y pequeño pueblo en el camino, que literal, era como solo una fila de unas 15 casas de un lado en un risco con un río a 50 metros más abajo, y el otro, agujeros en la piedra de la montaña, con marcos de madera y puertas de madera para hacer la ilusión que era un hogar, y no solo huecos en la montaña bien adornados.

El camino era solo lo suficientemente ancho para 4 ponys, y como estaríamos entrando en un "pueblo"

Donde por los lados nos pueden venir atacantes con facilidad, salir de las casas y dispararnos.

Igual tendríamos que pasar.

No hay otra opción...y al ser el primer grupo en partir, nos tenemos que tragar todos los ataque iniciales de primeras...

Y aunque yo este al frente de todo, a mi me han hecho el líder de este primer grupo y si o si me tengo que quedar hasta el final y llegar a Griffinstone.

-"Capitán, que hacemos?"; preguntaba uno de los sargentos de la guardia real al frente del grupo.

Esta sería la primera vez que daría yo ordenes y no solo sería un espejo de lo que quiere Comet...

Así que solo espero no cagarla...

No había mucho espacio donde asentarse la verdad, y como que el pueblo estaba en su mayoría intacto.

Así que lo único que queda es que el puesto de avanzada sea en pleno camino.

-"Quiero que un grupo de 20 unicornios se quede en los bordes de la calle y forme un escudo mágico para evitar cualquier ataque sorpresa, y que esos 20, más 5 albañiles se queden a hacer un puesto de avanzada en la entrada del pueblo"; decía yo.

El sargento asintió como fue a hablar con el resto de sus guardias.

Como yo seguía mirando al pueblo.

Parecía abandonado.

Y eso es lo que me daba mala espina.

Eramos una caravana de 200 ponys llevando mucha carga en un camino algo estrecho al lado de una montaña y un acantilado.

Eramos prácticamente el blanco perfecto para un ataque.

Pero nada...

Entonces vi como los unicornios del grupo se colocaban en 2 filas para formar un corredor, como hacían su escudo mágico en dirección hacia las casas y a las montañas para dejarnos pasar de forma segura.

Pero aun cuando ellos pasaron, no escuche ni vi nada venir del pueblo.

Y eso es preocupante.

-"Necesito a 5 pegasos que me revisen el risco por si hay algún explosivo plantado..."; decía yo por el orbe de comunicaciones.

 _-"Enterado..."_ , me contestaban y veía que de la caravana, 5 pegasos despegaban y se iban a revisar el borde de ese pueblo.

Como yo veía la montaña, y no veía nada fuera de lo común.

-"Ya mis guardias están en su posición capitán, ahora que?", me preguntaba todo serio el sargento.

-"Esperemos la confirmación de los pegasos..."; decía yo seriamente, como la caravana entera estaba detenida.

…...

Los vi pasar por debajo del risco...y como no escucho sonido de disparos o de algo golpeando el metal.

Creo que tampoco se trataría de una emboscada.

 _-"No hay nada capitán...todo despejado, pueden continuar";_ decía el pegaso que me respondió antes como los veía volver al grupo.

-"Ok, podemos avanzar..."; decía yo como yo estaba al frente del grupo y ya volvíamos a marchar hacia adelante, en una fila aún más angosta gracias al grupo que proteje los bordes del camino.

Caminar en vez de volar a pocos metros del suelo para estar más seguro

Las casas por donde pasábamos se veían muy viejas y maltratadas por el paso del tiempo y la madera de las puertas y ventanas del acantilado muy gastadas por el paso del tiempo, incluso, algunas de ellas tenían agujeros de disparos en ella.

Pero se nota que son de hace mucho tiempo como se ve el polvo acumulado a su alrededor.

En la piedra de la montaña también se ve agujeros de bala, pero no muy profundos como para llegar al otro lado.

Espero que solo sea esto un pueblo abandonado y nada más...

Pero así de maltratados se veían lo de la ciudad de Halax, así que no podemos decir si esta abandonado de verdad o no...

Aun así yo estuve caminando a paso veloz, casi a trote, por si acaso.

Pero cuando estabamos llegando al otro lado del pueblo.

Donde por fin iba a poder suspirar aliviado de que esto no era una trampa...

De la última casa, salió un pequeño grifo, bordeando la barrera mágica del unicornio más cercano, era un niño al parecer.

Que se detuvo al frente de nosotros.

Yo me detuve al acto, al igual de los que me estaban siguiendo.

Quedándonos solo a unos 3 metros del niño, al menos yo.

El niño no se veía intimidado ni nada, y estaba sosteniendo lo que podría ser, 2 fotografías en una de sus garritas.

-"Tu ser el líder...?", pregunto el niño, que se notaba muy pequeño, por el tono de su voz, de apenas 6 años.

-"Porque quieres saber?", pregunto yo siendo precavido, por si había adultos dentro de la montaña que podrían estar escuchando esto.

-"Tu tienes un arma diferente a los demás...y tienes alas de rata con alas..."; decía el como me apuntaba a mí.

-"Si, pero por eso no me hace el líder..."; decía yo todo confundido por lo que decía.

No ofendido por eso último, eso es un insulto común que nos decían los nobles en Canterlot cuando nos veían.

Ya ni me ofende esa estupidez a estas alturas.

-"Pero si mejor tirador...mejor tirador de los ponys es uno con rifle diferente...y tu pareces a las de las fotos...", decía el como volteaba las 2 fotos para que yo lo viera, y una era sobre mí en una nube disparando, y la otra...era hablando a un grupo de tiradores en una nube en uno de los días de toma de barrios, y se notaban allí si claramente mis alas.

-"Como conseguiste esas fotos?"; pregunto confundido y ya con los nervios al máximo como me acerco hacia él.

-"Yo no lo hice...", decía el como no más me tiraba las fotos al piso y se iba por donde venía...justo cuando llegue hasta donde estaba antes.

Como lo escuche...

El sonido de un disparo...

El de la bala atravesando el aire...

Me voltee mi cabeza para donde escuche que venía el ruido...

 ***bang* *clank***

Una bala impacto en mi cara...pero en mi mejilla izquierda.

Pero el golpe de la bala era tremenda, me hizo retroceder un poco mi cara esa bala de alto calibre como la bala atraveso el casco y creo que me destrozo parte de la mandíbula...o hasta creo que me la arranco...como ya siento que me invade un horrible dolor y empieza a sangrar profusamente y la sangre manchar las imágenes que habían quedado en el suelo.

Pero aun así retrocedo para evitar seguir siendo un blanco fácil, como otra bala impacta el suelo al lado mío, triturando la roca que había en donde impacto levantando esquirlas y gravilla.

-"Tiradores, al otro lado de la montaña!", oí gritar al sargento como señalo al otro lado, a las montañas que había al otro lado.

Que estaban a al menos 1km de distancia y que gracias al río más abajo nos separaba.

Es imposible...

Nosotros no tenemos armas que puedan disparar a tan altas distancias...

Vi como varios de los pegasos se elevaron y se pusieron en marcha hacia la montaña, como los demás se ponían a cubierto.

Como escuchaba un disparo, y a uno de los nuestros gritando de dolor.

-"Mierda, te pegaron duro eh Fresh..."; decía la Dra. Clansy, que gracias al cielo vino con nosotros en el primer grupo y tan al frente, como me quitaba el casco para empezar a atenderme.

Yo no respondí...no porque me doliera demasiado...si no...porque no podía sentir mi lengua...

-"Joooder...al menos no te volaron una arteria importante...así que vivirás, pero creo que desde ahora vas a tener que usar dentadura...", decía ella como sentía su magia envolver mi cara y mis heridas y el ardor y el escuchar crujir mis huesos que se podían unir de nuevo.

Ese sonido no era nada nuevo para mí por desgracia.

-"Eh...y creo que sentir sabores...eso ya quedará en el pasado...", decía ella como me sacaba una de las piezas de armadura de mi pata para inyectarme una intravenosa con nutrientes como seguía fluyendo su magia en mis heridas.

-"Señor...nuestros pegasos han tenido que volver, nos han herido de muerte a 5...hay muchos tiradores...y sus balas atraviesan con facilidad nuestras armaduras", decía el sargento como venía ante mí.

Sus armas nuevas no son de tan largo alcance...

Pero la mía...si...la original que teníamos, levemente modificada para largos alcance era única en su tipo...

Yo creo que soy el único que puede hacer encargarse de esto...

-"Hey, hey...que haces...que casi te vuelan la mitad de la cara...", decía Clansy sin intentar detenerme como desenfundaba mi rifle y me iba hacia el borde del pueblo y arrastraba la bolsa con nutrientes por el suelo.

-"Capitán...no, se nos ocurríra algo, usted tiene que descansar...", decía el sargento como se ponía al frente mía para evitar que llegara al borde.

Yo solo negue con la cabeza y lo aparte.

Con mi rifle en mis 2 patas, listo para disparar.

Force me hizo el favor de agregarle un telescopio en miniatura encima del rifle para que me permitiera ver a mayor distancia.

Se que nuestras luchas se mudaron a ciudades y pueblos donde el largo alcance no sería tan útil, pero yo sabía que no sería así.

Que era mejor prevenir que lamentar y tener un arma de largo alcance, siempre por si acaso.

Vi el pequeño agujero donde impacto la segunda bala, para medir más o menos por donde vino el disparo, que parecía que la bala venía de la misma altura que nosotros, porque la bala impacto como si fuera un meteorito, haciendo un zurco en la piedra antes de impactar.

Me asome por la última casa del pueblo como apuntaba mi arma hacia las montañas, y busque a los tiradores, que al escuchar los disparos más atrás de mí, supongo que están ocupados disparandoles a los que están desprotegidos esos bastardos.

Busco y busco...por todo un minuto, como entonces los pude ver, prácticamente en una hendidura en la montaña que era más una cueva pequeña, muy oculta como para que nadie les pueda ver, los fogonazos de los disparos de sus armas de los tiradores.

Al menos 4 fogonazos.

O sea...4 tiradores.

Y esta vez...tengo que tirar a matar, no los veo con claridad, y solo me estoy basando en los brillos que hacen al disparar sus armas.

No puedo permitirme que haya más heridos...

Asi que solo apunto y...

 ***bang***

La bala creo que entro, como cesaron los disparos.

-"El capitán ha logrado que cesaran los disparos, vamos de nuevo!"; grito el sargento como yo solo dispare...

 **Bang**

A la hendidura...

 **Bang**

Sin importar si le doy a algo o no...

 **Bang**

Pero mientras no disparen de regreso...

 **Bang**

Es lo que importa...

 **Bang**

Y nada más...

 **Bang**

Ya no quiero que mi gente también sufra...

 **Click***

Justo vacié el cargador, como ya llegaban un grupo de 7 pegasos al lugar.

Los vi lanzar por la mira de mi arma las granadas paralizantes a la hendidura en la montaña.

Que es grande no más, como de 10 metros de largo por 1 de alto, basandome en los pegasos que rodean ese lugar.

La granada explota, y cuando termina su explosión, entran de inmediato a la hendidura.

 _-"Tenemos a 4 grifos...hembras, una no tiene buena pinta señor...le ha impactado en el hombro y la bala parece haber atravesado hasta su estomago, perforando sus pulmones, las demás parecen estar bien...";_ decía uno de los pegasos por el orbe de comunicaciones.

-"Ya sabe que hacer con ellas cabo...confisque esas armas y traigalas aquí ahora...", decía el sargento.

 _-"Enterado..."_ , respondía el pegaso.

Como yo me relajaba y bajaba el arma.

-"Parece que eres famoso Fresh...", decía Clansy como me mostraba las fotos, que estaban manchadas con mi sangre y que al parecer recogio en el camino.

Pero me mostraba el reverso de está...

Donde tenía escrito lo siguiente.

" _ **Tirador líder de los ponys, alta prioridad"**_

Mierda...

Definitivamente lo de Halax no paso desapercibido...

-"Mandaremos a unos unicornios a destruir la cueva para evitar que el otro grupo lo ataquen de igual manera...", decía el sargento esperando que le responda.

Yo asentía para que lo hiciera

-"Ahora que ya demostraste ser el amo disparando...podemos ponerte una quijada artificial y una lengua artificial?", pregunto Clansy como se guardaba esas fotos en su bata de doctora.

Yo asentí.

-"Bien, pero yo no lo haré...tengo que revisar a esa grifo que se escucha que si que ese disparo que le diste le hizo mucho daño...", decía Clansy, emocionada por ello.

A este paso la mitad de mi cuerpo será artificial...*pensó algo desanimado y cansado de todo esto*

.-.-..-.-..-..-.-..-..-..-.-.-

 **Al día siguiente...**

 **3:34 pm**

 **Griffinstone.**

Por fin llegamos al reino grifo...y aunque ahora mismo este en una carreta aún al frente del grupo, con la cara vendada y ajustada para que no moviera la mandibula nueva que me colocaron.

Sigo estando a cargo.

Y mandando ordenes a traves de un pizarron pequeño con tiza.

El lugar estaba en unas condiciones deplorables, el castillo de piedra estaba derrumbado el 70% de este, la biblioteca que rivalizaba con la de Canterlot, también estaba parcialmente derrumbada.

Las casas estaban igual de descuidadas que en Halax y los pocos edificios de ladrillo se mostraban que eran pequeñas fábricas, que al menos funcionaban.

Y en el lugar había grifos si.

Pero que solo se pararon al borde de la avenida principal para abuchearnos mientras pasabamos.

Y nada más.

No intentaban absolutamente nada.

Aunque de seguro lo van a hacer cuando se enteren de donde vamos a ir a establecernos...

Al mismisimo castillo de su caído rey.

Sería nuestra base provisional en esta zona, mientras los obreros intentan reconstruirlo.

Pasaron los minutos como ibamos pasando por la capital.

Hasta que llegamos a la "entrada" del castillo.

Que era más una pila de piedras tumbadas y escombro, como el resto del castillo no estaba nada bien parado, pero había un poste con una nota de papel clavada en ella y que decía.

" _ **En este lugar murió nuestro último rey y fueron cometidos actos grotescos y brutales por los piratas, la sangre tiñe cada piso y pared de lo que queda del castillo...tantos muertos de inocentes han dejado este lugar maldito...y no habitable durante los siglos que vendrán..."**_

(Es como uno de esos castillos de piedra de la saga de Age Of Empire, pero tan colapsado que apenas hay algo en pie)

-"Aun quiere hacer esto señor...?", pregunto el sargento al leer el también la nota.

Yo escribo en mi pizarra...

 _-"Acaso tenemos opción?"_

-"Esta bien...", decía el todo serio, "Atención a todos, entren a lo que queda del castillo, levanten la torre para levantar el escudo primero y descarguen las cosas!", gritaba el sargento como empezaron a entrar.

Y los pocos grifos que seguían nuestra caravana solo para insultarnos, dejaron de hacerlo y solo se marcharon.

Excepto un viejo grifo.

-"Ocupar ese castillo solo demuestra que son invasores, pero al menos una cosa esta clara...el que lo ocupa, esta condenado a fracasar en intentar gobernarnos a todos...", decía el viejo grifo como se retiraba.

Como si el letrero en si no fuera suficiente mal augurio...*pensaba eso como el bajaba de la carreta y quitaba el cartel*

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-..-.-.-.-..-

 **Comandante Comet Shimmer**

 **16 de agosto**

 **Castillo de la capital**

 **12:34 pm**

*se los ve a Aura y Comet sin armadura, como están en zona protegida*

-"Y esto es lo que hayamos cuando revisamos el sotano...", decía Aura toda seria cuando ambos entramos al sotano del castillo.

La poca iluminación que había era por antorchas recién encendidas.

Y esa poca luz apenas da abasto para mostrar la realidad que pinta este lugar.

Cadenas que cuelgan del techo, algunas oxidadas y teñidas de sangre seca.

Fierros como marcar ganado, pero con el logo de la bandera pirata de la garra negra.

Mesas de metal, oxidandose por estar en su mayoría cubiertas de sangre seca.

Herramientas pulsocortantes, sin limpiar en algunas de las mesas

Y ratas masticando huesos de los pocos restos esparcidos por el lugar.

En este lugar que solo apesta a sangre, visceras y fluidos corporales de todos los tipos...incluido, el semen...

-"Aun quieres reconstruir este lugar?", pregunto Aura toda seria como intentaba por todos los medios no vomitar por el asqueroso olor que desprendía el amplio sotano.

…...

-"No...", decía yo con asco de este lugar igual, "Cancelen la reconstrucción...que se quede como esta", decía yo todo serio.

-"Y donde se quedarán los que esten reconstruyendo las pocas obras que hay por el lugar...", decía Aura, más por curiosidad.

-"En la biblioteca destruida..."; decía yo seriamente, "Pero aún así...es el único punto alto donde estar en esta ciudad...así que, yo me quedaré...", decía yo seriamente.

Planeaba mudarme aquí la base de operaciones, como en Halax más se convirtio en un puerto de descarga y campo de prisioneros que otra cosa.

Y aunque haya esto aquí, este es aún un edificio habitable, y necesitamos lugares donde dormir.

-"Ok...haya tu...", decía ella como se retiraba y yo le seguía.

-"Saben que paso allí abajo exactamente?"; pregunto yo como ambos saliamos de ese lugar y cerrabamos la puerta, en especial derritiendo las juntas, y la manija, y la cerradura.

Para evitar que se abra este lugar nuevamente.

-"Si...gracias a que hubo varios intentos de asesinato a nuestros albañiles...20 hasta la fecha..."; decía Aura nada a gusto con eso.

Ni yo la verdad.

Están apuntando a los civiles, y eso ya es el colmo.

-"Que dijeron los prisioneros?"; pregunto yo.

-"Este lugar fue la sede de los piratas cuando tomaron el país...y aquí en el castillo, había grandes orgías...y castigos a los que querían luchar aún, los machos eran asesinados a sangre fría, mientras las hembras, ellas sufrían mucho...demasiado...", decía ella retenía su odio, "Esos enfermos...que bien que estén muertos...pero esas pobres hembras...tienen que vivir con lo que paso"; decía ella como fruncia el ceño con enojo.

-"Como que exactamente?", pregunto yo aun manteniéndome serio, pese a que yo también comparto su odio en contra de esos piratas.

-"Solo digamos que...las ordenes de prótesis para patas traseras y garras, aquí es prioridad...", decía ella con tristeza.

Mierda...

-"Y sabes que...hay malas noticias desde casa", dije yo con pesar.

-"Que paso?", pregunto preocupada Aura temiendo lo peor.

-"Force me escribió y me cuenta que, después de analizar muchas de esas armas...se dio cuenta que esas armas nuevas, como las que llaman escopetas, morteros, bazucas, rifles de largo alcance...no son echas en este país...dice que siente la magia dentro de ellas...y los restos de pólvora dentro de ellos...son de fabricación de Eastland...", decía yo todo serio.

-"Me estás diciendo que Eastland esta armando al reino grifo, estás seguro?"; pregunto ella sorprendida y muy asombrada.

-"No totalmente...los rifles que se parecen a lo que tenemos, están gastados, sintomas de falta de mantenimiento a largo plazo...pero, esas armas más nuevas si son nuevas...", decía yo todo serio.

-"Pero, como sabes si son de Eastland, y no de un unicornio capturado al azar?", pregunto Aura.

-"Force es un erudito con respecto a la fabricación de armas, su familia tiene armas de toda clase de todas partes del mundo en una colección privada propia, y la fabricación de estas nuevas armas, dice que son de un cuidado meticuloso y bien cuidado, como les gusta hacer a los herreros de Easltand y no cualquier unicornio podría hacer eso..."; decía yo todo serio.

-"Bueno...allí esta...el mundo nos odia...es señal obvia para retroceder", decía Aura intentando sonar que esto es una buena noticia.

-"No, es señal obvia que los grifos estén mintiéndoles para obtener armas...si terminamos de cubrir el país y reconstruir, verán que no somos los malos que los grifos de seguro nos pintan", decía yo todo serio aún.

-"Además, Eastland no es todo el mundo", decía yo como ya me iba a buscar un lugar donde sea mi oficina dentro del castillo, ya no queriendo continuar esta conversación.

-"Pero son otros ponys e Easltand era nuestro aliado, y están suministrando armas y municiones a los que nos hacen la vida imposible, no importa si les están mintiendo o no, ni siquiera hacen un intento por hablar por nosotros, no dudaron, como puedes seguir diciendote de que no nos odian?"; pregunto sorprendida Aura.

-"Si dudaron Aura...como hasta ahora no escuche informes de soldados de Eastland ayudando activamente a los grifos...es señal de que tienen dudas, y quiero creer que para cuando lleguemos a la frontera con ellos, podamos hablar como ponys civilizados y aclarar esta locura y terminar esto de una vez por todas de manera pacifica, como debe ser", decía yo seriamente.

-"Aun cuando cada día hay 5 de los nuestros que son heridos...que cada día tenemos en nuestra custodia a al menos 3 prisioneros, dejando sin madre a quien sabe cuantos críos?"; pregunto ella enojada, "Cuando te darás cuenta de que no somos ni por mucho mejor que los grifos que antes ocupaban este castillo!", ella me grito.

-"Cuando no nos den más opción que matarlos!"; le grite yo con enojo ahora, lo que hizo que se encogiera un poco, "Cuando tengamos que responder de la misma manera...con muerte y destrucción, sera el día en que nos retiremos y le diga personalmente a Celestia que el mundo nos odia!"; le grite yo aun más fuerte.

Haciendo que los pocos que pasaban por allí, que eran albañiles nos miraran raro.

Pero no me importaba.

Tenía que desahogarme.

-"Aunque sabes que...ya que tanto deseas que no haya muertos, al demonio si es perjudicial a futuro, voy a activar el protocolo, Olvido Inminente...vamos a gasear a todo el país y quitarles las armas...pero nada más...porque sus vecinos les recordarán lo que paso y nos odiarán más, si eso es aún posible"; dije yo seriamente como retiraba, con mucho enojo ya, dejando a una Aura con orejas planas y algo intimidada detrás

Ya estaba harto de escuchar que había tantos heridos, todos los días...y muertos de vez en cuando.

Hasta se conoce que las cabezas de todos mis oficiales tienen precio...un precio que no solo es en bit, si no, en honor...

Si los grifos tanto desean luchar, bueno, les quitaremos sus armas, a ver si luego pueden pelear con solo palos y rocas...

Suerte que Zecora dejo echa antes de irse tanto gas del olvido en Equestria como para gasear el país 3 veces si es necesario.

.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.

 **-"Ufff...se viene la feo...", decía Seras sorprendida.**

 **-"Lo se..." decía yo el autor todo serio.**

 **-"El camino al infierno esta construido por buenas intenciones...esa frase si que resume este capitulo"; decía Seras haciendose la filosofica.**

 **-"Lo se..."**

 **-"Pero ya sabemos que se van a retirar...la cosa es...que es lo que lo empujo a hacerlo...quiero ver que fue, cual fue su gota que derramo el vaso"; decía toda intrigada Seras.**

 **-"Ya verás...el proximo capitulo, se puede resumir con una simple busqueda en youtube...", decía yo el autor con una sonrisa, "PAINT IN BLACK VIETNAM WAR".**

 **-"Jodeeeeeeeer, estas loco amigo", decía sorprendida Seras.**

 **-"Elijan cualquier video que les salga, y representará el espiritu de ese proximo capitulo", decía yo el autor**

 **-"Si que te gusta las peliculas bélicas", decía Seras.**

 **-"Y fanfics de MLP con temas bélicos, jeje", decía yo el autor.**

 **-"Se nota, jeje", decía Seras, "Ahora si que tengo interes de leer ese proximo capitulo"**

 **-"Aunque se que estos días tendre baja en visitas porque la mayoría fue a ver END GAME"; decía yo algo desanimado.**

 **-"Y...cuando saques ese que me distes ganas de leerlo, ya todos habrán visto END GAME", decía Seras.**

 **-"Si...pero en fin, voy a ser que sea PG13, no voy a alocarme como hace Tarantino en Black Jacket, porque si que lo exageraría al ser yo un aficionado con las historias de guerra", decía yo.**

 **-"Se nota como cada fanfic que tiene hay una guerra de por medio"; decía Seras.**

 **-"Hey...es mi marca registrada"; decía yo.**

 **-"Nop, tu marca registrada es matar a tus protas, jeje"; decía Seras burlandose un poco.**

 **-"Si...para que te digo que no...", decía yo.**

 **-"Yo fui la única que tuvo un final feliz...", decía ella como se relajaba.**

 **-"Ya, ya, pero en fin, te gusto el capitulo de hoy o no?", pregunto yo.**

 **-"Si, estuvo decente no más, Comet negando lo obvio...en su mayoría, pero estuvo decente la parte del medio"; decía ella.**

 **-"Sip...en fin, como es tarde ya...nos despimos hasta la siguiente ves no?"**

 **-"Como quieras, porque de todos los universos que tengo que comentar, actualmente el suyo es de locos actualmente, gente matandose porque le spoilean la pelicula de END GAME, eso ya es exagerado, y eso que estuve en un universo donde hubo una guerra por una barra de chocolate, jeja", decía ella algo exagerada como se reía.**

 **-"En serio Seras?", pregunto yo.**

 **-"Autor, en serio, el chocolate que tienen en tu mundo es basura, es caca a comparación de ese chocolate...que hasta te provoca un orgasmo en tus papilas como ese anime de comida, que solo les falta que se queden desnudos, pero claro, es mejor no llevar tu ropa interior favorita si comes uno de ellos", decía ella.**

 **-"Pero que carajo tiene para que sea tan delicioso?"; pregunto yo sorprendido.**

 **-"No tengo ni idea...según escuche fue un meteorito de hace milenios que choco en italia y que había traído la semilla de esa planta, que había un culto casi religioso a esa planta y más cosas locas...que joder, que en ese mundo, la mayoría de las guerras en Europa fue por tener el control de esa planta, y cuando llegaron al nivel tecnologico que tienen ustedes, claro, la sobreexplotaron al punto de que solo quedo una barra de chocolate, se culparon entre todos por haberla sobreexplotado, y 50 segundos después y después de apretar varios botones al mismo tiempo todos, el mundo era un fallout nuclear...", decía ella.**

 **-"Mierda..."; decía yo sorprendido.**

 **-"Lo se...", decía ella levantando los brazos para hacer enfasis de lo sorprendente que fue eso.**

 **-"Pero ya...mejor le paro a esto, que ya quiero terminar...quiero comer"; decía yo el autor todo triste.**

 **-"Vale, vale, ya le paro, ahora, como dice siempre el autor, no se olviden de comentar, y aunque ya termino la espera de END GAME, aun hay mucho porque vivir...me lo dicen ustedes, porque yo no se, jeje"; decía ella como se burlaba un poco.**

 **Ahora si, hasta el siguiente domingo mis queridos lectores!.**


	57. Chapter 57

_**Capitulo 57: Los papeles se revierten...**_

 **Comandante Comet Shimmer**

 **25 de agosto del 992 DDNM**

 **6:20 am (Justo en el amanecer)**

 **A 12 mil metros Sobre el centro del reino Grifo.**

 **En la nave alienigena capturada.**

*se lo ve a el en la cabina de mando frente a un orbe de comunicaciones encima de una computadora alienigena, como flota gracias a la energía que se le esta suministrando, como están la que maneja la nave y los que operan los cañones de plasma*

Desde esta altura, tengo señal clara de todas las orbes, sin interferencia de las montañas.

Y su poder para transmitir a tantas a la vez, alimentada por la mismisima nave no me hará agotar mi magia.

 _-"Atención todas las unidades...este día vamos a terminar la violencia de una vez por todas...así que, quiero saber que todos están en sus respectivas posiciones antes de iniciar...pegasos y batponys...listas las bombas paralizantes?"_ , pregunto por el orbe.

Entonces cada grupo dividido en cada ciudad y pueblo de este país me confirma que sí.

 _-"Todas las unidades no voladoras en el frente, informen su estado",_ , decía yo seriamente.

Cada grupo en cada ciudad y pueblo me informan que bien por ahora.

Uno que otro tuvo un encuentro muy temprano con unos milicianos, pero no paso a mayores.

 _-"Ya saben que hacer gente..."_ , decía yo como apagaba las comunicaciones y miraba a todos los ponys en la cabina.

-"Liberen el gas"; decía yo seriamente.

Como todos asintieron.

(La nave que cargaba con 7 enormes tanques como dirigibles debajo de la nave, que explotan, sin hacer daño real a la nave, liberando el gas, que se empieza a dispersar y bajar hacia tierra, en un manto que también empieza a expandirse por el país gracias al las corrientes de aire que hay a estas grandes alturas)

Tardamos un tiempo en llenar tantos dirigibles...

Y planear como dispersarlos...

En ese tiempo, murieron 3 guardias reales, y hubo otros 15 heridos, que aunque hayamos bajado nuestro numero de bajas y heridos, porque nuestros soldados no son tontos, ya están aprendiendo y no se toman a la ligera las cosas ahora, por desgracia el número de prisioneras aumento de 2mil, a 4mil...

Lo que a nosotros nos tomo un simple mes en una sola ciudad, ahora nos tomo una semana, en todo el país...

Y sin ampliar la prisión...

Y creo que...después de hoy, ese número se cuatriplicará...

-.-.-.-.-..-.-.

 **Capitán de tiradores Fresh Night**

 **En lo alto de una montaña, cerca de Griffinstone.**

 **3 minutos después de soltado el gas**

Estaba amaneciendo...los rayos del sol asomandose por las montañas para iluminar ciertas partes de la capital...

Mientras que algunos grifos recién se estaban despertando, para hacer su rutina diaria o planear un nuevo ataque contra nosotros...

No veían como desde arriba un manto blanco caía del cielo, para cualquier grifo, uno pensaría que estaba nublandose, o que talvez era un plan malvado de nosotros...

Si pensarán eso último...

No podría negarlo...

Cada civil nuestro se le dio una máscara de gas, y que no salieran de sus carpas o casas provisionales hasta que terminara todo.

No se quería levantar sospechas de lo que estabamos planeando entre la población local.

La nube lentamente bajaba como si fuera una neblina.

Cubriéndonos primero a nosotros, que estabamos más altos con respecto a la capital.

Las armaduras selladas haciendo un buen trabajo protegiéndonos del gas.

No veíamos nada eso sí, más haya a 10 metros al frente nuestra.

Esperando la respuesta de los chicos en la capital, que nos avisarán de que el gas había llegado a tierra y que se pongan en posición para marcarnos los blancos...

Pasaron unos minutos, como la neblina lentamente se empezaba a disipar a nuestra altura.

Aunque el silencio...el silencio era total, ni una mosca podría escucharse volar si quiera...

 _-"Listo, pueden empezar..."_ , escuche a Aura comunicarse por su orbe.

-"Ya saben que hacer chicos"; decía seriamente, pero sin muchos animos de hacer esto la verdad.

Como yo y mi grupo de 9 batponys y pegasos, volamos hacia la ciudad.

Como preparamos nuestras alforjas modificadas para la tarea que se nos encomendó hacer...

De tierra, muchas luces se elevaron entre la neblina que cubría la ciudad.

Faros entre las neblinas, donde soltar nuestras cargas...

Todos sabíamos que hacer...

Nos dispersamos para cubrir más terreno

Jalamos de unos gatillos especiales que venían para las alforjas modificadas.

Que soltaban las granadas paralizantes una cada vez que apretaramos el gatillo especial, se activaban y eran dejadas caer.

Las luces desaparecían una vez lanzadas las bombas.

Como solo unos pocos segundos después.

Se veían explosiones de electricidad brillando entre la neblina.

Como avanzabamos por la ciudad soltando todas nuestras cargas...

10 granadas por pegaso...amplificadas para que abarquen areás más grandes.

Por desgracia, esta mochila diseñada para bombardear zonas, no es un invento reciente, fue inspirada en el bombardeo que hizo la madre de Blonde en plena invasión.

Un mecanismo que les permitiera a los pegasos bombardear al enemigo sin que pierdan el tiempo agarrando una granada, quitarle el seguro y lanzarla al enemigo, arriesgandonos a que nos den en esos segundos valiosos en que no tenemos la vista fija en el enemigo.

Esas mochilas se quedaron en la base porque se pensaba que no las necesitaríamos...

Quien diría, que las primeras pruebas sobre el terreno de este nuevo invento...

Sea sobre civiles armados...

Se que era por si alguno se daba cuenta y se cubría su pico para evitar respirar el gas...pero esto...esto es demasiado...*penso el todo amargado como al terminar su stack de granadas, dio un giro para ir hacia arriba, y esperar a que la neblina se asentasé, sintiendose todo asqueado y molesto por lo que tuvo que hacer*

-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Comandante Comet Shimmer**

 **3 días después...**

 **8:00 am**

 **Restos del castillo de Griffinstone.**

-"Por fin, ya era hora que tengamos una reunión que involucre buenas noticias para variar"; decía yo todo confiado.

En esta habitación del castillo en donde apenas cabemos los 5.

Pero es que es la única habitación más o menos segura del castillo.

Y que uso como habitación y oficina.

-"Cientos y cientos de armas y municiones confiscadas, y alrededor de mil arrestos de grifos que estaban planeando o preparandose para hacer algún ataque según dicen los últimos informes"; decía el capitán Shield todo serio como leía una nota.

-"Aunque a costa de electrocutar en el proceso menores de edad por estar cerca de esos grifos"; decía nada contento Fresh.

-"Pero mira el lado positivo...y aburrido...ya no hay reportes de ataques...", decía nada emocionada la Dra. Clansy.

-"Cierto, por fin mis trabajadores pueden trabajar sin miedo"; decía Maze todo optimista.

-"Bien, bien...y alguna noticia de la frontera con Eastland o Saddle Arabia?", pregunto yo para ver si las noticias seguían siendo buenas.

-"Ni una sola alma, no se ve a nadie acercarse o salir"; decía Shield leyendo su reporte.

-"Bueno, no vamos a forzarlo, y dejaremos que se presenten ante nosotros ahora...y para mayor seguridad, en los puestos de observación levanten postes con bandera blanca, para que vean que no somos hostiles"; decía yo seriamente.

-"Puedo hacer eso"; decía Shield todo serio, notandose más calmado.

Claro que suena así, ya esta dejando de escuchar que pierde soldados o son heridos de gravedad.

Cualquiera lo estaría.

-"Pero que tal si los de Eastland o Saddle Arabia resultarían ser hostiles...también tienen el privilegio de ser como los grifos, y no los mataremos?", pregunto Fresh con fastidio.

-"Como dije, esperemos que no pase eso", decía yo seriamente, aun siendo positivo.

-"Pero que tal sí..."; decía Fresh siguiendo insistiendo.

-"Paralícenlos y se acabo, no quiero que otras naciones no estén declarando la guerra", decía yo seriamente sin romperme aún, pero le di una mirada muy dura a él, para que dejará de preguntar eso.

-"Bien..."; es lo único que respondio, y sin muchas ganas al respecto.

-"Bueno, si no hay nada más que discutir, vayan a hacer su trabajo, tengo que darle las buenas noticias a la princesa"; decía yo seriamente.

-"Le vas contarás lo que hicimos?", pregunto Fresh.

-"Ella ya sabe que aquí se resisten a ser ayudados y ahí heridos...pero que usamos este gas en contra de población civil...le dire que hicimos eso, pero que fue completamente necesario porque ya la cantidad de heridos de nuestra parte era abismal, lo cual, no es una mentira", decía yo seriamente.

-"Excepto por la parte que no le vas a contar que lanzamos bombas aparte para electrocutar a los que estén haya abajo..."; comentaba Fresh.

-"Esa parte...se lo diré cuando volvamos, por lo demás, ya no se que hacen aquí, vayan a hacer sus tareas", decía yo muy seriamente.

Todos aceptaron.

Y Fresh no dijo nada, pero se nota que lo acepto a regañadientes.

Como se fueron de allí.

Porque sabe que si todo sigue igual de bien, para finales de septiembre ya habremos terminado aquí y nos podremos largar de una vez por todas.

.-.-..-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-

 **Sargento Aura Clear.**

 **15 de septiembre**

 **Barrios bajos de Griffinstone**

 **10:32 am**

Este barrio lleno de casas tan mal cuidadas que parece que un huracán paso por aquí...y no podemos hacer nada para ayudarles...

Aunque, ya no quiero obligarlos a irse de sus casas cuando lo hacíamos para que las reconstruyeran.

Ya vi demasiados niños que me apuntaban con una escopeta en la cara cuando capturábamos a sus madres...*pensaba eso como esos recuerdos la entristecían un poco*

Al menos la clínica local estará lista pronto...una de 3 pisos y que ahora esta echa de ladrillos y no de paja como fue originalmente construida.

Y como no ha habido ataques en todo este tiempo.

Los trabajadores están todo motivados y se cuenta que podrían estar listas las reparaciones para mañana...

Y eso significa que sería hora de irnos...algo que me alegra mucho, pero mucho, mucho.

Y creo que voy a considerar embarazarme para que me den mi baja médica temporal para no volver a cualquier tipo de acción en un buen tiempo.

Ya tuve suficiente de sobrevivir a un tiroteo por día durante estos meses.

Espero que a Blue no le importe y que al menos le agrade los niños...

Y vivir en un pueblo pequeño y alejado de todo para variar, para así descansar completamente.

-"Hey, debe pasar la inspección antes de su carreta para pasar cerca de nosotros"; decía un guardia real calle más debajo de mi posición a 50 metros como yo estaba al lado de la clinica, antes de que llegue a la clinica.

Y veo que discute con un grifo macho, como esta con un arnes para jalar el carrito de madera detrás de él, que su contenido estaba tapado con unas sabanas cafés.

-"No voy a dejar que toques mis cosas maldito grifo...", decía casi gritando con total desprecio el grifo al guardia pony tierra, causando que algunos albañiles se distrajeran para estar más atentos a la discusión.

-"Te dije que no", decía el guardia real, como le puso una pata en su pecho para parar al grifo que quería seguir avanzando por el camino.

-"No me toques"; decía con desprecio el grifo como le retiro su pata del pecho.

-"Señor, por favor, no me haga detenerlo y solo dejeme ver su carreta..."; decía el guardia lo más serio del mundo, como seguía firme sin moverse en su sitio.

-"Te dije que te apartes"; decía el grifo como intento empujar al guardia sin éxito alguno, pero cuando un pony tierra usa nuestras armaduras, son como las raices más profundas de un arbol, ellos se clavan en la tierra si es necesario gracias a su magia natural.

-"Necesito ayuda aquí chicos...revidsale...", decía el guardia todo frustrado, como vi que 2 guardias que había cerca se acercaban a ayudarlo.

El grifo al ver que a parte sus intentos de empujar al pony tierra, se acercaban ante el 2 unicornios.

Este paro por un momento.

Y los 2 unicornios que le apoyaban al guardia se pararon para ver su proximo movimiento del grifo.

Entonces el grifo solo le escupio en la cara al guardia real pony tierra, y antes de que este reaccione mal...

-"No me arrepiento para nada...!"; grito el con todas sus feurzas como cerro los ojos y pateo su carreta con todas sus fuerzas.

 **BOOOOMMMM!**

Una poderosa explosión, más grande incluso que la de mortero que nos lanzaron hace unos meses atrás me lanzo por los aires.

La armadura recibio muchos daños, se sentía abollada y caliente en muchos lados, señal de que la armadura fue penetrada.

Pero sin dolor o sentir algún liquido manchando mi piel...supongo que la armadura lo detuvo lo suficiente.

Apenas, pero lo hizo al parecer.

En fin, lo único que podía ver era las grietas cubriendo el visor de mi casco y mucho polvo y humo a mi alrededor.

Que rapidamente fue despejada por unos unicornios más lejos de lo que hubiera sido esa explosión.

Al despejar el humo, me encontre con una horrible realidad.

Un cratér del tamaño de la carreta, y donde antes hubiera estado ese guardia y sus compañeros, se ven las armaduras desgarradas de los que las usaban, rotas y sin partes en muchas areás, y tumbados en el suelo, con charcos enormes de sangre, que en un minuto no podía haberlo perdido todo...

Pero eso paso a segundo plano cuando vi la clinica...

Una bonita clinia apunto de ser acabada, la mitad de está...

Destruida, y los gritos de dolor y sufrimiento...de ponys se escuchan detrás de la clinica, o en la mismisima calle.

Aunque también varias casas cercanas la honda de choque fueron destruidas igual, aunque con lo mal construidas que estaban, no era de sorprender.

No decidi buscar al grifo o su cuerpo...

Que a como esta el cráter...es notablemente que no sobrevivio al echo. Ese bastardo *pensó con enojo*

Pero al haber una completa ausencia de rebeldes venir hacia nosotros para matarnos.

No veo a nadie en el área...

Lo que me hace pensar que esto no fue un ataque echo a lo loco.

Alguien lo planeo...alguien les dijo que se fueran de la zona...

Además de nosotros.

Pero aun así se quedan a protestar alrededor de nosotros.

Pero esta vez...fue nada.

Se supone que capturamos a sus líderes de los grifos rebeldes y a muchos de los suyos...como pueden seguir atacando! *penso ella totalmente frustrada como se quedaba sentada allí, como llegaban los doctores a la escena,y había ponys que le intentaban hablarle, pero ella estaba muy absorta en sus pensamientos...*

..-…-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Comet Shimmer**

 **2:11 pm**

 **Mismo día...**

 **Castillo de Grinffinstone**

-"Cuantos muertos..."; decía yo sin poder mirarlos de frente...

Como podría?

-"40 muertos...320 heridos en ataques suicidas con explosivos en cada ciudad y pueblo en que estamos...ni un grifo aparte de los suicidas han muerto", decía Shield conteniendo su enojo.

Todo un profesional.

Aun cuando fallé en la promesa de que después de quitarles las armas, no habría más ataques...

-"De las cuales...tenemos a 10 de los nuestros heridos..."; decía todo frustrado Fresh.

-"Y 15 doctores...5 enfermeros heridos...y ya que Mace no esta con nosotros ya...yo lo diré...40 obreros muertos, 90 heridos"; decía Clansy, de una manera tan seria y profesional, que ya raya en lo insensible.

Maze no esta muerto...fue herido cuando ayudaba a terminar una de las escuelas, recibió una gran cantidad de metralla en su estomago...y esta en un estado muy critico.

-"Se pronunciaron o dijeron las razones para hacer eso los grifos?", pregunto yo todo serio, intentando yo también ser profesional al respecto.

-"Ellos ya se cansaron de gritaron que nos odian...es obvio que saltaron a la acción directa y sin preguntar"; decía Shield como se le escapa un poco el enojo que esta conteniendo dentro suya.

-"Aunque yo tengo una mejor pregunta", decía Fresh todo serio y medio enojado, "Tu eres la mejor doctora que tenemos, porque no estás ayudando?"; pregunto el como le miro enojado a Clansy.

Clansy ni se inmuto.

-"Porque a los que están en estado critico en esta ciudad ya los salve...y para cuando llegue a otro pueblo o ciudad donde están sus heridos criticos, ya los habrán salvado sus doctores, o habrán muerto, además, alguien tiene que mantener la cabeza fría aquí por ustedes"; decía ella toda seria.

-"Han muerto cientos de mis soldados hasta la fecha, y muchos ya son mitad maquinas con tantas protesis que ya van teniendo encima, no me pida que no sienta enojo por como están las cosas"; decía Shield con mucha ira ya.

-"Porque eres tan fría...de verdad, muchos son inocentes los que están muriendo, y solo por el, por ser tan terco que no acepto que nos debimos haber ido hace tiempo"; decía Fresh como miraba enojado a Clansy, para cuando dijo esa última parte, me mirara a mí.

Es putamente cierto.

Ya para este punto, es una perdida de tiempo estar aquí, y antes que dijera que el tiene razón.

Ella solo se río.

-"Pero de que demonios te ries?!", pregunto casi gritando con una gran cantidad de ira Shield.

Pero ella solo seguia riendose.

-"Esto no es una puta broma", decía con enojo Fresh.

Y aun con esas, solo seguía riendose.

-"Puedes al menos compartirnos lo que te parece gracioso?", pregunto yo ya igual de enojado que el resto, que esto ya supera sus niveles de frialdad para lo que estamos acostumbrados.

-"Vale, vale...se los díre..."; decía ella como respiraba hondo para que ya parara su risa.

-"Es que, no lo ven, tanto tiempo y no lo ven lo obvio...y me sorprende su nivel de retraso de los 3"; decía ella como se reía entre medias.

Shield esta fúrico y se estaba a punto de levantar para hacerle algo a Clansy.

Cuando su cuerno de ella brillo y el cayó al suelo...inconsciente.

En solo un segundo.

-"Clansy...que mierda hiciste..."; decía yo algo nervioso y asustado cuando vi caer a Shield después que dio dos pasos hacia Clansy y me puse a ver si el tenía algún signo vital al voltearlo y colocar mi oreja en su pecho, como Fresh solo había retrocedido por la sorpresa...y para alejarse un poco de Clansy...e ir lentamente a por su rifle que estaba atrás de él.

-"No esta muerto...solo le di un infarto momentáneo que lo noqueo al instante..."; decía ella como si nada, aun sentada en su sitio.

-"Pudiste matarlo..."; decía Fresh con enojo como estaba cerca de su rifle.

-"Tocas ese rifle...y los doctores que ahí aquí no podrán detener la hemorragia interna masiva que te provocaré antes de que si quiera puedas contestarme de vuelta"; decía Clansy sin mirarle.

Fresh se detuvo al instante, con una mirada de miedo en sus ojos y sudor corriendole por su cabeza.

-"Entonces que...porque lo hiciste?"; pregunto yo todo enojado.

-"Porque los 2 no movieron ni una pezuña cuando se levanto a querer golpearme, yo solo actue en legitima defensa"; decía ella toda seria.

…..

Cierto, una parte de mi solo quería que le diera un solo golpe para que dejara de ser así...

-"Pero...como lo hiciste...solo brillo tu cuerno un segundo, y pum, está noqueado?", pregunto asustado Fresh.

-"El fue herido unos días antes de que gasearán el país, yo lo atendí, y gracias a eos, conozco su cuerpo, se donde solo necesita una pequeña sobrecarga, para dejar a uno noqueado"; decía ella toda tranquila.

-"Y...eso de provocarme una hemorragia masiva?"; pregunto Fresh aun temeroso.

-"Yo fui quien hizo las cirugías para curarte Fresh...conozco tu cuerpo mejor de lo que lo conoces tú...con una sola sobrecarga electrica en una parte especifica de tu columna podría dejarte invalido, o hacer que la mitad de tus organos fallasen por no recibir ordenes del cerebro...o dejarte flacido haya abajo toda tu vida...", decía ella toda tranquila.

-"Con esos conocimientos, mejor nos servirías como soldado..."; decía yo seriamente, sin pensar que tenemos a una sociopata con nosotros.

-"No, yo solo puedo hacer eso, porque conozco sus cuerpos, porque puede que todos los unicornios seamos iguales, los pegasos, los batponys, los pony tierra y cada especie sea parecida entre sí, pero cada individuo es único, pueden ser más altos, más bajos, más dotados, la tengan pequeña, que las yeguas tengan glandulas mamarias que le lleguen hasta el suelo y tener solo 17 y nunca haber tenido hijos y otras que aunque tengan 30 y hayan tenido 3 hijos tengan las glandulas tan pequeñas que no se notarían, puede que sus musculos no esten tan desarrollados como el promedio, hayan tenido enfermedades previas, que sea mas gordo que otro, que sea una ejemplo de la salud o un ejemplo de como demonios sigues vivo con lo jodido que está tu cuerpo, esas cosas hacen que un pony no sea igual a otro y hacen que cada cuerpo varie", decía ella toda seria.

-"Pero lo que dices que podrías hacerme a mí suena a que le podrías hacer a cualquiera"; decía Fresh aun temeroso.

-"Si...pero lo soportarán...tu no, tus nervios están más sensibles, son incluso hasta más frágiles, son una de las pocas cosas que el cuerpo no regenera por completo bien y su capitán, debería saber que beber en exceso daña poco a poco algunos organos, incluido el corazón, y con el impulso electrico que le di, no te haría daño a ti", decía ella como se cruzaba de brazos toda satisfecha.

-"Ahora no me sorprende que no te diera miedo vivir en donde viviste"; comentaba yo.

-"Si no tenías los ovarios para estar allí, o eres el abusado, o el abusador, y yo no salí de ese lugar de mierda y volví allí para ser una abusada más, además, me gusta el peligro Comet...tu lo sabes, no por nada estuve tan contenta de estar en plena balacera alienigena en Canterlot, o venir aquí, porque todo gritaba que iba a fracasar, no importa que hicieran, incluso, habernos ido"; decía ella con una sonrisa.

-"Como que si nos hubiéramos ido, hubiera sido igual de mal?", pregunto sorprendido Fresh, aunque aun algo asustado por ella.

-"Porque si se hubieran ido, todos estos grifos los pintarían como los mal nacidos que se van cuando todo se pone feo, y les daría con el chisme a todos de que ustedes siguen siendo unos egoístas y se hubieran unido mucho más para formar su propia coalición al ver que ustedes no son de confiar, y Equestria se quedaría sola y aislada...para siempre o hasta que surja una facción radical que pida venganza contra ustedes, pero eso ya sería para cuando tus nietas esten preñadas"; decía ella al señalarme.

-"En unos 50 años podríamos haber intentando un mejor aproximamiento y..."; estaba hablando pero como empezó a reír de nuevo.

-"Me sorprende que seas lo suficientemente optimista para creer que sea dentro de 50 cuando tu sabes que no es verdad...porque conoces tus genes y tu, de solo 36 años, que tienes a tu madre de solo 48 años, tu abuela de unos 61 años y una bisabuela viva...y de solo 74 años...la edad que una abuela normalmente tendría, no una bisabuela...y ninguna fue violada...todas tuvieron y quisieron tener hijos...así que, porque tu seas el único de tu familia que no hayas tenido a un hijo a los 13...no significa que tu hija se salte eso, o me recuerdas otra vez, como los otros machos de esa especie humana la ven como una modelo, a una chica que vivio como una chica nerd y sin experiencia con los chicos toda su vida...y que de repente tiene la atención de muchos chicos jovenes y que supongo en una edad muy viril...", decía ella con una sonrisa.

Lo que me hizo enojar...

Y frustrar.

Porque dentro de mí yo se...

Que virgen, ya no es...

-"Y si ella tiene hijas...ten por seguro que solo tienes 14 años antes de que te estén diciendo bisabuel..."; no le deje terminar, como yo solo le di un golpe en su nariz.

Al demonio si es una yegua...no me importa, ya se estaba pasando, con mi solecito no se mete ya.

Además, yo fui el único a quien esta yegua no trato, así que estoy tecnicamente a salvo...

Le hice sangrar duro el hocico con ese golpe, como en seguida se empezó a ella a tratar con su magia.

-"Son otros tiempos, confío en mi hija, tuvo una mejor educación que yo y ella no seguirá los pasos de mi lado materno"; decía yo con enojo.

-"Ya...ya...con solo gritarme hubiera bastado joooder..."; decía ella muy adolorida como su hocico sangraba mucho menos ahora.

-"En fin, de todas formas ya no importa, me rindo, nos vamos, al demonio si destruyeron los edificios que reconstruimos, y casas de por medio, ya no nos importa, y antes que digas algo, si, liberaremos a las prisioneras, pero ya para cuando el último grupo se este yendo de este país de mierda..."; decía yo con enojo como miraba a Fresh.

-"Y tu...deja de ser tan puta fría joder, siente algo que no sea excitación por atender en una zona de guerra, por una vez en tu vida"; decía yo con enojo como miraba a Clansy.

-"Si no fuera fría, no podría enfocarme en atender a tus soldados cuando están en plena balacera en vez de orinarme por el miedo, así que no me pidas cambiar lo que me hace ser yo una buena doctora"; decía Clansy toda seria.

-"No me putas importa, o lo haces al menos con nosotros, o te juro que te mando al pueblo de Equestria más alejado que haya, vigilada para que no te puedes escapar, donde el paciente con riesgo de salud más grave sea la de un potrillo que tiene un resfriado en la época de gripe"; decía yo muy enojado.

-"No tienes el valor de hacer eso..."; decía ella seriamente y mirandome con algo de odio.

-"Tengo el poder para hacerlo y lo sabes"; decía yo sin intimidarme por ella.

-"No si te quito lo que hace que Destiny te tolere y Mirash espera como un perrito queriendo un hueso cuando vuelvas"; decía ella seria y decidida como me señalaba hacia abajo...

-"No me importa para este punto, yo cumplire lo que digo, y si piensas que matarme solucionara algo..."; decía yo como me acerque a ella y le agarre su cuerno con mi pezuña izquierda, "Puedo llevarte a que te encierren ahora mismo por intento de asesinato, y no volverás a usar tu magia o curar gente en toda tu vida, escuchaste bien claro", decía yo bruscamente.

Que te agarren el cuerno con fuerza es algo doloroso y muy incomodo y evita que haga magia también.

Pero ella solo me sonrío y me dio un beso de vuelta...en la boca, pero uno rápido.

-"Joder, porque tu actitud no esta en mi esposo, que pena que seas un imbecil y tus genes sean una mierda", decía ella como me sonreía, "Ya, ya, no seré tan fría con ustedes...pero lo seré a placer con los que tengo bajo mi mando...echo...?", pregunto ella más o menos más relajada como me tendio una pata, pese a que aun le sostenía su cuerno.

Yo solo me le quede mirando sorprendido por unos segundos.

-"Bueno...algo es algo..."; decía yo como hacía lo mismo,

-"Ahora...me puedes soltar...antes de que se vuelva más incomodo de lo que ya es?"; pregunto ella algo seria.

Pero antes de que la soltará, tocaron la puerta.

-"Esta es una reunión privada...que sucede?", pregunto yo a quien sea que toque la puerta.

-"Comandante, soy el cabo Melt, de los Wonderbalts, vengo del pueblo norteño de Ginon, cerca de la frontera con Eastland con una importante noticia..."; decía el cabo con mucha urgencia en su voz.

-"Porque no me lo dijo el sargento que está en el pueblo por el orbe de comunicaciones...?", pregunto yo sin dejar de sostener por su cuerno a Clansy.

-"Porque hay una tormenta de nieve natural en las montañas y es muy fuerte para controlarla, así que hasta que calme me han enviado a mí y me costo toda la noche atravesarla por desgracia"; decía el con rapidez y algo frustrado.

-"Ok...y cual es la noticia?"; pregunto yo todo serio.

-"Hemos capturado a unicornios que venían de Eastland que intentaban meter varias carretas con explosivos al país señor...vine lo más rapido que podía apenas los capturaron, así que no se que información les sacaron"; decía el todo rapido, pero al menos le entendí, y le abrí la puerta para verlo bien y claro, al instante solte el cuerno de Clansy, para que no se viera raro, aunque claro, un inconsciente capitán Shield en el suelo si que se vería raro.

-"Mierda...quiero que regreses y les digas que los traigan ante mí, y que vengan de paso, que comienza el proceso de retirada"; decía yo seriamente como veía al chico, era un pegaso de crin amarilla y con su armadura, pero sin casco, todo parece autentico y el pelo grasoso que tiene se nota que estuvo activo todo un día sin bañarse. Así que por ahora, el no parece sospechoso.

A parte, las armaduras se hacen a medida, un impostor tendría que tener el mismo cuerpo que él.

-"Porque señor...que pasó?", pregunto el cabo aun sin entrar, porque vio el cuerpo del capitán Shield, pero no pregunto nada.

-"Hubo un ataque en todo pueblo y ciudad que...espera un segundo...su pueblo dijo que todo esta bien...nunca avisaron que tenían un mensajero en camino..."; decía yo sorprendido

-"No le dijeron sobre mi o sobre esos ponys?", pregunto el sorprendido.

-"No, nada..."; decía yo sorprendido como sacaba el orbe de comunicaciones principal de entre mis cosas.

Que bueno que este lugar sea también como mi habitación.

Lo llene de magia mientras la torre que amplificaba su poder afuera del castillo y llegara la señal a ese pueblo.

-"Pueblo de Ginon...este es su comandante, tenemos a su mensajero aquí...porque no dijeron que venía?"; pregunto yo por el orbe.

Pero no había nadie que respondiera.

Y se supone que los lideres de escuadrón siempre llevan consigo sus orbes.

-"Chico, como se llama su sargento?", pregunto yo seriamente.

-"Se llama Hub"; decía el pegaso, sonando preocupado.

-"Sargento Hub, responda inmediatamente, es una maldita orden, quien sea, responda", decía yo seriamente.

Pero había 0 respuestas...

Esto no me gusta nada.

Aun cuando repetía lo que dije cada 10 segundos.

y cuando llegamos a los 2 minutos sin respuesta.

Ya solo era suponer lo peor...

-"Fresh, llevate a 20 de los nuestros y a otros 20 guardias reales como reserva, no me gusta que no haya ninguna respuesta", decía yo.

Porque hace 30 minutos que nos dieron el aviso.

No puede haberse formado una tormenta en las montañas y haber bloqueado las comunicaciones nuevamente tan rápido.

-"Esta bien..."; decía Fresh, "Tu vendrás conmigo"; decía el al señalar al pegaso.

El solo asintio y se fueron, dejandonos a un inconsciente capitán Shield, a mi y a ella solos.

-"Quieres que vaya yo por si es el peor escenario, verdad?", pregunto Clansy.

-"Tu lo sabes bien..."; decía yo con algo de disgusto.

Como ella me sonrío, asintió y se fue.

Joooder.

Será todo un lío explicarle todo a Shield lo que acaba de pasar.

y joder, espero que no sea solo el peor escenario...

No quiero que sean los de Easltand entrando oficialmente en la guerra jodeer!.

Aparte, con cada puto loco que tengo que tratar me va a volver loco a mí...

Aunque, estoy en otro país después de que el plan de ayuda fracaso y me negue a irme...

Quien dice que ya no lo estoy...

.-.-.-.-…-.-.-.-.-.

 **Capitán Fresh Night**

 **Al día siguiente**

 **10:23 am**

 **Pueblo de Ginon.**

Solo traje pegasos, y otros batponys, para llegar más rápido aquí.

Traer unicornios o ponys tierras nos hubiera llevad días de viaje por lo lejano y estrecho que son los caminos o incluso, apenas tienen caminos.

Aunque si tuvimos que traer cargando a Clansy, con una armadura, pero sin armas para que soporte el frío que hay que es muy fuerte.

Solo los tienen para transportar objetos pesados que no podrían llevar volando y requiera muchas paradas, caminos que vienen de las zonas mineras, y lo que quedan son solo unas pocas para marcar el camino y que no te alejas de una zona transitada.

La capital y el puerto de Halax tiene el único camino directo y sin cortes en todo el país por desgracia y tomo semanas antes de llegar a los puntos más alejados del país.

-"El pueblo esta en plena meseta, pasando este cerro"; decía el señalando hacia el frente, "Es un pueblo minero rodeado de montañas, y como esta llegando el otoño, la temperatura ha bajado mucho y ha habido muchas nevadas", decía Melt como era nuestra guía.

-"No podían detener el clima sus unicornios o despejarlos ustedes?"; pregunto yo.

-"Las montañas son muy altas, casi a 9 mil metros, y los vientos que crean son demasiado fuertes para volar a traves, y la magia unicornio no llega tan alto para poder alcanzar una nube desde tierra"; decía el como alcanzamos el cerro para ver como esta el pueblo.

Si no fuera por la armadura, no toleraríamos la falta de oxigeno que hay a esta altura, que si, podemos volar muy alto igual que los grifos y respirar...poco, pero respirar, pero nunca fue una necesidad subir tan alto de vuelta en casa, así que la falta de costumbre nos hace menos diestros a estas alturas, pero los grifos pueden llegar a estas alturas sin problemas, en especial los que vivieron toda su vida en estas montañas.

-"Mierda..."; decía yo al ver el pueblo...o lo que queda de él...

El pueblo de casas de ladrillo eran escombros ahora, sus fundidoras para trabajar los metales de las minas...destruidas.

Los rieles que van a las minas son las únicas intactas, con una pequeña capa de nieve cubriendo la meseta.

Pero lo que hay en la entrada del pueblo...

Es lo que me llama la atención...

*va volando hacia ello, como el resto que lo acompañan lo siguen*

14 cruces...con un casco en cada una de ellas...señalando las tumbas de los caídos, sin nieve en las partes donde se cavaron las tumbas por lo suelta que esta la gravilla y la falta de nieve en el lugar.

Cada casco dañado de muchas maneras diferentes...

Quemados, destrozados...con agujeros de bala...cortados de manera horizontal...

Pero lo que tienen en común todos los cascos es una cosa...

Manchas de sangre seca cubriendo las partes dañadas.

Pero en la tumba del medio había un mesita de madera bien cuidada, y encima de este, un libro muy grueso y de tapa dura, y debajo de este una nota.

El titulo del libro era: "Bloody esta muerta, pero la segunda era oscura aun no ha terminado"

Y la nota que había debajo decía lo siguiente.

" _Equestrianos: los tiempos en que eramos aliados quedaron en el pasado, el mundo gritaba por ayuda y ustedes hicieron oídos sordos, y ahora cuando todo paso, esperan que les recibamos con héroes, cuando ya no había más sangre que derramar, o nuestros ojos se quedaron sin lagrimas por todos los que perdimos, y lo que han intentando hacer en el reino grifo, de apresar a inocentes que solo defendían su nación de ustedes, y gasear con quimicos extraños solo porque les resultaba irritanto sus intentos defensas fue la gota que derramo el vaso, y nosotros, la nueva republica de Eastland no se quedó con los brazos cruzados cuando nos enteramos de ello, y aunque nuestro ejercito sea solo la sombra de lo que alguna vez fue...lo que nos queda al menos es una gran cantidad de armas y municiones, que con gusto le entregamos a los grifos para que intenten defenderse, y lo que paso, las explosiones suicidas, ahora fue su idea de ellos, no nuestra, a ese nivel de desesperación les han hecho ir a esta pobre gente que apenas les queda algo porque vivir, y lo que paso en este pueblo, fue por haber intentado secuestrar a nuestros emisarios y no queriendo haberlo dejado libre cuando venimos a por ellos. Demostrando que ustedes no son más que los enemigos en esta nueva era"_

" _Váyanse antes de final de mes, o nos veremos obligados a hacer algo muy drástico al respecto"_

" _Posdata: solo eliminamos a sus soldados, los grifos se fueron porque el pueblo se destruyo en el combate y sus médicos y obreros se fueron con nosotros...los obreros por voluntad propia, los médicos a regañadientes por ser ciudadanos Equestres toda su vida, aunque es lo que pasa cuando tienes obreros que son inmigrantes de zona de conflictos, y les dices como están sus naciones de origen, vuelven al lado que verdad deben de estar"_

…...

Al menos les dieron una digna sepultura...

Aunque esto igualmente no le gustara nada a Comet...

-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.

 **Comet Shimmer**

 **1 hora después...**

-"... _y eso es todo lo que dice la nota"_ , decía Fresh por el orbe de comunicaciones.

-"Mierda...podemos dejar que los obreros se vayan, pero no esos doctores, ellos si son ciudadanos Equestres por todos los cielos", decía yo con enojo al final.

Tenía que ser el peor de los casos verdad?!

 _-"Aunque no haya huellas en las nieve, todo esto fue dejado muy recientemente, así que no deben estar muy lejos";_ decía Fresh.

-"Quedate en el lugar y registrarlo bien por alguna pista más, que yo me encargare de su busqueda", decía yo seriamente.

 _-"Como señor...?",_ pregunto Fresh confundido.

-"Con la nave alienigena, sus cañones tienen los mejores telescopios a nuestra disposición para poder registrar la zona sin recibir ataques de vuelta, cuando los encontremos, ya les avisamos"; decía yo.

 _-"Entendido señor...",_ decía el en respuesta como colgó.

Ningún pony nuestro va a ser llevado en contra de su voluntad en mi puta guardia.

O nos vamos todos, o no nos vamos ninguno de este puto continente.

-..-.-.-..-..-..-.-..-.-.

 **1 hora después...**

 **Con la nave alienigena**

 **A 20 mil metros sobre la frontera de Eastland con el reino Grifo.**

Su frontera no tiene ningún camino como referencia, por su historia que había entre ambos que era de amor/odio, que mientras no se metan en el asunto del otro no se hacían nada.

Así que encontrarlos en este terreno montañoso sería dificil para cualquiera...

Pero no para nosotros.

Con las miras que tienen estos cañones de plasma, puedes verle el lunar a una anciana y hasta ver si le salen pelos a este desde esta altura.

-"No nos vamos hasta que los hallemos esta claro, si hay que meterse dentro del país, se tendrá que hacer"; decía yo todo serio a los operadores de las armas, que asintieron en respuesta.

Como se enfocaron en hacer lo que les pedí.

-"Fresh, ya estoy en el aire, alguna pista sobre que ruta pudieron usar para escapar?", pregunto yo.

 _-"No te va a gustar Comet, las minas en el pueblo tienen tuneles aquí que entran por toda la montaña y hasta parece haber uno muy largo que se dirige hacia Eastland y otra que tiene una salida fuera del pueblo, hacia el oeste, una entrada oculta para sacar las cosas, y el otro que dije, quien sabrá por donde sale. Que mande a uno hace unos minutos, y volvío diciéndome que el túnel era extra largo y que no le ve el final...",_ decía Fresh por el orbe de comunicaciones.

-"Mierda...y si van por el, puede que le hayan colocado trampas para hacerlo colapsar, así que mejor solo destruyan ese túnel de su lado"; decía yo.

 _-"Entendido",_ dijo él.

-"Espera...el túnel es solo recto?"; pregunto yo.

 _-"Si, dice que no tienen ninguna curva o bajada, pero que va de subida, pero casi nada pronunciada"_ , decía el.

-"Ok, gracias..."; decía yo como cortaba la comunicación.

-"Escuchen, al oeste del pueblo, en paralelo a las montañas, véanlo ahora"; decía yo a los chicos a bordo, como entonces el que manejaba el barco volteo la nave para ir en esa dirección, como los chicos en las miras de los cañones seguían escaneando el suelo.

-"Señor, con la desviación que acabamos de hacer, es posible que estemos sobrevolando ahora el espacio aereo de Eastland"; decía el.

-"No importa, tenemos que encontrarles si o sí, a parte, para este punto, no importa que hagamos, estamos marcados"; decía yo seriamente.

Como el timonel movía la nave para avanzar lentamente hacia el oeste como más y más nos adentrábamos en territorio de Eastland.

-"Veo algo!", grito una de las operadoras de las torretas.

-"Que ves?", pregunto yo como yo voy hacia su posición.

-"Veo un campamento, uno lleno de cajas, decenas de cajas de distintas cosas, y unicornios armados con uniformes de color blanco para intentar confundirse con la nieve a su alrededor"; decía ella como le hago un gesto para que se haga a un lado para que me dejara ver.

Y es exactamente lo que dice.

Y es cierto, hay alrededor de 30 unicornios allí, todos armados con rifles, muchas carpas repartidas por la nieve.

Y una bandera ondeando en un poste.

Una de color rojo enteramente, y con la silueta de la cabeza de un zorro blanco en ella.

-"Es un campamento militar, lleno de suministros para los rebeldes...pero no veo señal de los nuestros"; decía yo como me apartaba y le hacía señas a la operadora para que volviera a su puesto.

-"Yo los veo...están a solo 1km de allí, por un lado de la montaña, en un camino improvisado y mal echo..."; decía otra operadora.

-"Cuantos son?", pregunto yo.

-"Unos 15 soldados de Eastland, y están caminando tranquilamente 10 ponys civiles con mucho abrigo para el frío, y están yendo encadenados los 3 médicos y 2 enfermeras que fueron capturados, con solo sus batas para protegerles del frío"; decía la operadora.

-"Ok, y que tantos nos alejamos del pueblo?", pregunto yo.

-"Por unos 60 km", decía el timonel de la nave.

-"Entiendo..."; dije yo como activaba el orbe para hablar con Fresh, "Fresh, tenemos su ubicación actual, 60 km al oeste, sigue en paralelo al pueblo, no va a tener pierde por la señal que haremos para remarcar su ubicación actual", decía yo seriamente.

 _-"Que tipo de señal?"_ , pregunto Fresh.

-"Tu ya verás...", decía yo tranquilamente como colgué.

-"Cual señal señor?"; pregunto el timonel.

-"Una muy simple...tiradoras...quiero que ese campamento quede como un cráter humeante"; decía yo muy seriamente.

-"Señor...no es que no teníamos permitido matar?", pregunto una de las tiradoras.

-"A los grifos, a parte, estamos hablando de los que han estado suministrando armas y municiones durante los primeros meses desde que llegamos, cientos de sus colegas fueron heridos y más de una decena han muerto por intromisión de Eastland, es hora de que paguen por haber avivado la llama de la guerra"; decía yo todo serio y decidido.

Los operadores se miraron entre si, algo nerviosos.

Pero con mi mirada que no cedió ni por un segundo.

Ellos finalmente aceptaron y se prepararon para disparar.

-"Sistemas al 100%…...armas apuntando al blanco y listas para disparar comandante", decía la operadora líder.

-"Fuego!", grite yo como una lluvia de plasma cae sobre ese campamento.

.-..-..-..-.-

 **Hack**

 **En esos momentos.**

Estuvimos solo 1 minuto en el aire, cuando vimos como la tierra explotaba a lo lejos, grandes explosiones consecutivas en un mismo punto.

-"Comet que carajos haces?"; pregunto yo por el orbe.

 _-"Ayudandote, había un campamento con al menos 30 soldados de Eastland cerca de los que atacaron a nuestros soldados, que ten cuidado, estén del lado derecho de la cadena montañosa"_ , respondía el.

Mierda...

-"Rápido todos, vuelen más rápido, quien sabe si estos soldados harán algo en represalía a nuestros médicos!"; grite yo para acelerar nuestro ritmo.

Hacia donde caía la estela de proyectiles de plasma verde, que mientras más nos acercábamos, las explosiones se escuchaban muy fuerte, y prácticamente estaba ya para este punto haciendo un agujero en la meseta.

Volamos por unos 3 minutos mientras Comet hacía que siguiera lloviendo plasma sobre "el campamento" enemigo.

Rocas salían disparadas por todos lados al estar tan cerca.

Pero antes de llegar al agujero que era ese campamento.

En un lado de la cadena montañosa estaban los médicos y enfermeros secuestrados, temblando de miedo y frío en el camino, como tenían cadenas en sus patas, estaban amordazados, vendados sus ojos y tenían bloqueadores de magia a los unicornios y las alas atadas a los pegasos.

Cuando llegamos a ellos, fue el momento en que por fin dejo de llover plasma.

En fin, al estar en el frente, aterrice primero cerca de uno de los doctores, y rápidamente le quite la mordaza de la boca y las vendas.

-"Soy el capitán Fresh Night del ACM, dime que ha pasado?"; pregunto yo seriamente al doctor que me miro con los ojos llorosos como me abrazaba agradecido.

-"Gracias muchacho, creía que no la contaríamos"; decía el todo agradecido, como se aparto rapido como sintio la fría armadura sobre su pelaje delgado.

-"Ya, ya, pero que paso, donde están los que los llevaban?", pregunto yo yendo directamente al punto.

-"Es extraño, apenas empezaron a suceder las explosiones, ellos nos hicieron quedarse aquí con amenazas de muerte, y luego, nada", decía el todo confundido.

-"Doctor Ring, me alegra mucho que este vivo..."; decía el cabo Melt cuando vio al doctor.

Y ambos se abrazaron.

-"Lo mismo digo muchacho", decía el doctor agradecido.

-"Fresh, tenemos a los doctores...pero al parecer esos soldados que los traían han huído", decía yo.

 _-"Si...lo se, lo hemos visto, no han llegado nada lejos"_ , decía el todo serio.

-"Solo esos soldados o también esos civiles?", pregunto yo preocupado.

 _-"Ellos eligieron su bando capitán...no tuvimos opción, no se separaban de esos soldados",_ decía Comet todo serio.

-"Espera, Karina esta muerta...si ella no es de hacer algo malo?"; pregunto sorprendido Melt.

 _-"Quien diablos es Karina?";_ pregunto Comet como Melt habló muy cerca de mí.

-"Ella era mi amiga...y era una obrera, ella no haría nada malo", decía Melt como se escuchaba muy dolido.

-"Ella escupió los cuerpos de los guardias reales muertos y los maldijo a los cuatro vientos con un vocabulario que haría a un mal viviente sonrojarse, cuando se enteraron de lo que paso en su tierra natal, y de las operaciones para hacer que todos los refugiados olvidarán lo ocurrido"; decía el tal Dr. Ring.

-"Y esos soldados no mataron a nuestros soldados directamente...esos soldados fueron como ustedes, atacaron y dejaron inconscientes a la mayoría, y dejaron que los obreros, todos inmigrantes de Aztecolt decidieran nuestro destino, y cuando les dijeron que sus memorias fueron borradas y que talvez sus familiares que hayan tenido en Aztecolt han muerto y ni enterado estaban, ellos querían la muerte de los guardias reales...que después de todo, ellos se encargaron directamente del proceso del lavado de mentes cuando todo se descontrolo"; decía una enfermera.

-"Cierto...y luego nos querían para poder negociar nuestra retirada del reino Grifo...no por nada no nos mataron", decía el Dr. Ring.

-"Pero Karina voto por matar a mis compañeros?", pregunto aun incrédulo el cabo Melt.

-"En especial ella...al parecer, esa hermana que supuestamente decía que habría dejado con sus padres en Aztecolt y que volvería cuando tuviera dinero suficiente para volver y vivir la gran vida con ellos...empezó a recordar que en realidad solo quedaba su hermana...y que habían quedado separadas durante el éxodo masivo de civiles de Aztecolt", decía el Dr. Ring.

-"Pero no se supone que el gas le lava el cerebro completamente?", pregunto yo ya a Comet.

 _-"Si y también te vuelve más crédulo, y es más que seguro que si le mostraron fotos o le hablaron de la vida en su hogar y como está, talvez algo dentro de ella le hizo recordar aunque sea un poco,y el efecto secundario de hacer a uno tan crédulo, hizo que esa duda se volviera en realidad absoluta de golpe"_ , decía Comet por la radio, con un poco de remordimientos en su voz.

Creo que si hubiera sabido eso antes, no hubiera atacado como lo hizo...

 _-"Pero hablaremos de esto en un lugar más seguro, vamos a bajar para recogerlos...", decía Comet._

En el lugar, solo quedaba un enorme crater a solo unos pocos cientos de metros de distancia de nosotros.

Y el cabo Melt estaba sentado y conmocionado por la noticia, como ahora Clansy solo veía si estaban bien los demás.

Aunque claro, ninguno de los doctores veían con buenos ojos al ver a Clansy entre nosotros.

Pero dejando eso de lado...

Comet tenía razón en un principio.

Los de Eastland no querían atacarnos, solo eran proveedores.

Y si solo hubiera sido una batalla normal, los hubieran dejado a la interperie para que se pudrieran.

Pero...les dieron sepultura digna...siendo honorables a pesar de todo.

Y no se robaron nada.

Los enterraron con armadura y armas...

Que si, los desenterramos para ver si realmente habían matado a nuestros compañeros y no los habían tomado prisioneros también.

Y otra cosa, ni siquiera lanzaron sus cuerpos a las tumbas y como sea hayan quedado le echan tierra encima.

No.

Estaban todos boca arriba, con las patas traseras juntas, sus patas delanteras en su pecho como si sostuviera su arma en posición de firme.

Como el entierro de un guerrero.

…...

Y lo que hicimos...*ve el crater donde antes era su campamento*

No es ni siquiera perdonable...

*entonces saca el libro que había en las tumbas de sus alforjas*

Quizas es cierto...estamos en una segunda era oscura...y parece que no va a acabar en un largo tiempo...*pensaba el algo deprimido como veía la tapa del libro, que era un fondo negro con la foto de Bloody en medio, con los ojos completamente enegrecidos y sin alma, y con solo unos pequeños puntos en esos ojos que serían las pupilas pero era representando nuestro planeta*

Entonces una sombra empezó a cubrirnos.

Y era la nave que estaba ya muy abajo, a solo 200 metros sobre nosotros.

-"Ya es hora chicos, vamos...", decía yo como estaba extendiendo mis alas, y los demás ya agarraban a los otros doctores.

Pero como estaba a punto de dejar el suelo.

Escuche un extraño ruido, como el motor de un tren...en realidad, como si fueran varios sonidos de una locomotora llegar por el oeste.

Y cuando el sonido se hizo más fuerte...

Pasó...(5 misiles del tipo V2 alemán de la segunda guerra mundial le dieron al costado de la nave)

 ***BOOOM* *BOOM* *BOOM* BOOM* *BOOM***

5 explosiones consecutivas sucedieron en el costado de la nave.

Haciéndoles graves daños y hasta hizo que la nave se ladeara de un lado.

 _-"Fresh, fuera de allí...no quiero que si la nave cae esten ustedes debajo de está...!",_ gritaba Comet como se escuchaba de fondo alarmas de emergencia.

-"Ya lo escucharon, apartados todos.!", grite yo como nos empezamos a apartar hacia a un lado.

Como la nave empezó a avanzar de regreso hacia territorio grifo.

Como también lentamente iba descendiendo y perdiendo partes por el camino, que caían envueltos en llamas a tierra.

-"Vamos rápido, que de seguro los que derribaron la nave no están solos"; decía yo todo serio como nos empezamos a retirar, siguiendo en paralelo la nave que seguía avanzado y cayendo lentamente.

En camino a estrellarse contra la montaña más grande que se impone ante el pueblo minero.

Y ese avanzar lentamente era una forma de decir que va lento para lo que normalmente puede ir.

Que esta yendo a más de 300km por hora.

Y nos adelanto en seguida, no eramos nada a la velocidad que alcanza esa nave

Y cuando pensamos que se iban a estrellar de verdad contra la montaña.

Dispararon el cañon delantero, para destruir gran parte la punta de la montaña.

Pudiendo pasar a penas raspando la nave con lo que quedaba de la montaña, que le volaron 50 metros de cima, pero aun así...solo retraso lo inevitable, seguir cayendo, por las cadenas montañosas que de allí en adelante eran más bajas que esta enorme de 9 mil metros de altura.

Volamos y volamos por varios minutos hasta por fin alcanzar el borde del pueblo y ver las cadenas montañosas de más abajo.

Y allí lo ví, la nave se había recorrido sus casi 100 kilometros antes de caer entre 2 montañas y atorarse allí, dejando un camino de restos de la nave por detrás.

-"Joder...y esto puede empeorar mucho más?",

.-.-.-..-..-..-.-..-

 **Sargento Aura Clear**

 **2:32 pm**

 **Ciudad portuaria de Halax**

 **Base de ahora vigilantes de prisioneros**

Me vine como parte de la escolta para llevar a los más heridos de vuelta a casa...pero hace unas horas se llevaron la nave para dar caza según comunico Comet.

A los responsables materiales de los bombardeos.

Y debe ser serio si se llevaron la nave alienigena para apoyo.

Pero en fin...

Ahora estoy rodeada de 4 docenas de heridos en los muelles y cada vez llegando más esperando en los muelles a que regrese Comet con la nave alienigena.

Que ya se fue hace 2 horas y no ha vuelto a comunicarnos nada desde entonces...

-"Sargento...tenemos una situación...y el sargento encargado de la prisión esta ocupando dirigiendo la ola de heridos que llegan..."; me pedía un soldado de la guardia real.

-"Y de que se trata?", pregunto yo algo preocupada.

-"Tenemos a una unicornio frente al área de prisioneras principal, el B1, que ningún de los doctores u obreros de por aquí reconocen", decía el guardia real, refiriendo al Barrio 1 que usamos como prisión para tantas grifos.

-"Seguro es parte de los doctores que vienen con los heridos...y solo se ha separado del grupo o tiene curiosidad por el B1", decía yo más relajada.

-"Puede ser...pero la cosa es que, en vez de ser recibida por insultos como con todos aquí, su presencia las ha hecho calmarse a todas las prisioneras y estar atenta a ella", decía el guardia.

-"Ok...eso si es de extrañarse...ahora vamos a por...

 ***boom* *boom* *boom* *boom***

No termino de hablar como se escucha varias explosiones suceder en todo el complejo.

Y veo algo que se me paraliza por completo.

Todas las torres que creaban las barreras...

Están destruidas.

-"Oh mierda...", decía yo con algo de panico.

 ***clank***

Algo enorme cayo a unos metros de nosotros, entre las camillas de varios de nuestros heridos, arrojando cemento por todos lados, anclandose en el suelo, una de varias que caían por la costa.

Era como una bala, más gruesa que larga.

Que antes de que pueda decir o hacer algo.

Esta se abrieron sus costados liberando una poderosa descarga electrica que se extendia por todos lados.

Era como una granada paralizante...pero multiplicada por 10.

La armadura no pudo protegerme como era como si la electricidad supiera donde ir...

Directamente a mi cuerno.

Lo que me hizo sentir una gran cantidad de dolor.

Gritee.

Grite como el dolor me llenaba cada centimetro de mi cabeza.

Y escuchaba el grito de todos a mi alrededor.

Y aunque la descarga talvez hubiera durado unos pocos segundos...

Yo lo sentí como si fueran horas.

Y solo colapse cuando todo termino.

Apenas despierta, sentía mi cabeza como si me la estuvieran apuñalando por el enorme dolor que sentía, y mi cuerno peor.

Creo que hasta sería menos doloroso que me la apuntaran de una vez...

Y a pesar de que estaba en el suelo, tenía vista del B1 a lo lejos.

Pude ver todas las prisioneras recién tomar vuelo hacia nosotros...

Me quería mover...quería gritar...pero solo vomite porque el dolor de cabeza era demasiado fuerte.

Y solo me quede allí...inmovíl, como miles de grifos venían hacia nosotros...

Se escuchaba el sonido de golpes, desgarros y gruñidos de dolor de los que eran alcanzados por ellas...

Así que...aquí voy a morir?

En otro país sin estar cerca de mi amado...

Sin hijos y sin llegar a tener una vida tranquila? *es lo poco que podía pensar como lloraba de dolor y tristeza*

Entonces varias grifos llegaron ante mi y me empezaron a quitar la armadura con 0 delicadeza hasta dejarme al descubierto.

Como una me tomo por el cuerno, me sujeto con fuerza y me empezó a arrastrar.

Por todos los cielos, que alguien me arranque el cuerno ahora! *quería gritar eso pero solo resulto en una arcada antes de vomitar nuevamente, y solo termina en un pensamiento como solo siente un dolor totalmente agonizante*

No podía moverme, mis patas solo daban pequeños espasmos cuando intentaba moverme si quiera.

Me movían entre los cuerpos de otros ponys heridos, que extrañamente estaba bien...algunos.

Otros estaban teniendo convulsiones y botando espuma por la boca...

Los más cercanos a esos proyectiles extraños, que ahora veo como sus costados están desprendidos y se nota un nucleo lleno de electricidad como las baterías de las naves alienigenas, pero en miniatura.

Me arrastran sobre el cemento frío por buen trecho.

Mientras todo esta en una calma que asusta.

No estoy sorda...escucho el sonido de mí siendo arrastrada.

Pero ninguna de las grifos nos habla si quiera.

O se regodea...

Nada.

Solo fue capturarnos y se acabo...

Pero...

Porque?

Porque ya no nos quieren muertas?

Que cambio de repente?

-"Aquí tenemos a otra no herida", decía la que me estaba llevando como me lanzó hacia adelante, haciendo que cayerá sobre mi hocico, pero el dolor allí aunque talvez me lo haya roto, no supera para nada el dolor en mi cuerno y cabeza por desgracia.

-"Y, han visto quien es miembro del ACM...ya saben, armadura negra y que parezca de alto rango?", pregunto una voz femenina...algo aguda para mi mente adolorida por desgracia.

-"Ella tenía una armadura negra, y un soldado local estaba con ella..."; decía otra voz como sentí como me agarraban de mi espalda penetrando sus garras en mi piel, haciendome sangrar, solo para elevarme al nivel de quien estaba hablando en primer lugar

Aun el dolor en mi cabeza siendo más fuerte que eso.

Era una unicornio de pelaje violeta claro, y una melena gris con una franja amarilla como si fuera un rayo.

Se nota cansada y no muy feliz de vernos.

-"Ok, ahora, se que debes sentir el peor dolor que hayas sentido en tu vida...pero quiero que me respondas, si vomitas por intentar hablar, es un sí, si no dices nada, es un no...entiendes?"; pregunto ella toda seria.

Quería preguntarle como sabe si haré eso cada vez que intente hablar...

Aunque no fue necesario.

Vomite un poco por el dolor...

-"Ok, entiende"; decía ella con una sonrisa, como varias grifos se rieron por mi sufrimiento.

-"Ahora, eres una oficial del ACM?", pregunto ella.

No dije nada...

-"Bueno, si eres o no una oficial, que importa, de todas formas después de esto quizas te asciendan...quizas no...si es que sobrevives", decía ella con calma como me miraba para estar cara a cara, "La cosa es que ustedes servirán como un mensaje...de que las cosas solo se irán a peor si se quedan...no salve al mundo para que ustedes lo intenten arreglar a su manera que obviamente no funcionó..."; decía ella como señalaba a todas las grifos enojadas rodeándome.

-"Ahora, reza porque tu jefe inicie una retirada, porque si me declara una guerra, creeme, va a perder", decía ella toda seria como señalaba hacia el frente...

Y eso hizo que la que me sujetaba me volteará y pudiera ver lo que señalaba.

Y lo que vi...

Fue una enorme nave de metal acercándose a la costa.

De múltiples cañones por casi toda la nave.

Entonces sentí como me agarro el trasero.

-"Esa belleza es poderosa y capaz de diezmar ciudades si hace falta, pero se que no es rival para su nave alienigena...ni de cerca, pero, si esa nave se hunde, ten por seguro que el mundo entero les declarará la guerra, y lo que ven aquí, lo que están sufriendo ustedes...multipliquenlo por 10...pero en su territorio, porque puede que nosotros perdamos...pero quedaría como una Martir y el mundo entero iría en su contra de ustedes", decía ella como lentamente iba avanzando su pata por el lado derecho de mi cuerpo hasta que ella se puso al frente mío y tenía su pata en mi mejilla.

-"Ahora disfruta de un descanso...se lo han ganado, tienen 1 semana para reunirse y planear una retirada ordenada, y si se dicen quedar aun con todo lo que paso, todas estas grifos que acabo de liberar, van a regresar a luchar nuevamente contra ustedes, con mucho más armamento que antes, haciendo que si o si, su unica opción sea retirarse o morir, yo no voy a hacer nada más...como un favor a Comet por dejarme ir en primer lugar...no voy a participar en esta batalla mucho más tiempo de lo necesario...pero si no se van como minimo antes de fin de año, volveré...y con todo un ejercito...directamente a Equestria... …..donde creeme, que creo que la mitad de su población se alzara contra Celestia que contra nosotros una vez les contemos la verdad que le paso al mundo"; decía ella con una sonrisa.

Entonces ella hizo una seña a la grifo.

Que me solto.

Haciendo que cayera al suelo.

-"Soy Sky por cierto... y no vivi un infierno total para liberar este mundo, para que ustedes volvieran un infierno al lugar donde inicie todo", decía ella como se marchaba, "Oh, y el dolor no se irá por varios días...y creo que recién podrás moverte mañana..."; decía ella como tranquilamente se marchaba.

Al igual que todas las grifos.

Una señal de que aunque los grifos no tengan gobierno.

Tienen una figura de respeto...

Esa tal Sky...

Que creo que me suena de algo...pero me duele la cabeza demasiado para recordar donde lo escuche...

-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-…-.-

 **-"Mehhhhh, me hiciste pensar que sería más caotico...estoy decepcionado de ti men", decía Seras toda decepcionada.**

 **-"Hey, lo intente..."; decía el autor.**

 **-"Buuuuu", decía Sera abuchéandome.**

 **-"Si vas a estar así, no habrá relleno hoy, que de todas formas estoy cansado", decía yo seriamente.**

 **-"Joder, que no aguantas nada", decía Serás quejandose.**

 **-"Ok queridos lectores y lectora que sigue este curioso fanfic, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo donde las cosas se han complicado x3 a Comet", decía yo el autor.**

 **-"Mierda...es en serio"; decía sorprendida Seras.**

 **-"Si, es en serio, tengo un sueño pese a que...son las 5 de la tarde en estos momentos por haber estado ocupado toda la mañana con quehaceres"; decía yo todo cansado.**

 **-"Ok, ok, tu capitulo fue muy darks...pero no fue malo por lo menos", decía Seras.**

 **-"Gracias...", decía yo.**

 **-"Cielos...que humor de perro estás hoy..."; decía Seras algo preocupada por mí, "Pero en fin, lo que el dijo...nos vemos para la proxima chicos, se bañan...y pues eso, no mueran hasta terminar de leer esta cosa bizarra", decía ella como se despedía con las manos.**

 **Hasta la proxima semana mis queridos lectores.**


	58. Chapter 58

_**CAPITULO 58: El abusador...termina siendo el abusado...**_

 **Fresh Night.**

 **16 de septiembre del 992 DDNM**

 **En medio de la cadena montañosa del norte en el reino Grifo**

 **A 150km al este de la capital.**

 **Sitio del accidente de la nave alienigena.**

 **4:23 pm**

Nos tardamos de más en llegar porque tuvimos que volver por los doctores que los habíamos dejado atrás cuando fuimos a ver si la nave lo podría lograr o no.

A parte, la nave no cayó 100km lejos del pueblo.

Cayó 170 km lejos del pueblo...

Desde tan lejos y al ser la nave tan grande, las perspectivas sobre que distancia esta exactamente juegan con tus ojos...

Y al estar tan al norte del continente...tan cerca de uno de los polos...el sol ya se puso y la nieve empieza a caer...lentamente sobre los restos de la nave, con algunas partes aun en llamas esparcidas por este pequeño valle donde la nave se estrello, haciendo una huella de arrastre de al menos 1km antes de golpear contra la pared de otra montaña...

La nave esta metida entre 3 montañas...

En una zona nevada y muy inhóspita ...

Y lo peor...no responden allí adentro...y eso es lo que me preocupa.

Pero, allí en la nieve, estaba sin su armadura Comet, sentado en la nieve, cerca de la entrada trasera de la nave, por los grandes motores ahora apagados de la nave.

Su pelaje amarillo estaba manchado, pero no se veía herido.

Pero solo estaba allí...sin moverse.

Aún cuando llegamos y aterrizamos cerca de él.

-"Comet que pasó, todos están bien?", pregunto más preocupado por las que estaban con el, que por él.

-"Sonaron las alarmas...pero...las chicas no sabían que significa...sonaban con fuerza, les pedía que me dijeran que era...pero nunca lo habían visto en sus vidas lo que la alarma significaba...brillando en letras rojas extrañas en sus computadoras alienigenas y sonando sin parar...y solo se silencio...cuando lo que sea que nos impactó...nos impacto...", decía el como en trance, sin mirarme si quiera directamente a mi o a cualquier en especifico, "La timonel hizo lo que pudo...mantuvo la nave estable todo lo que pudo...pero era inutil...la mitad de los motores y sistemas de nivelación fueron destruidos...caímos rápido...pero al final, el impacto fue más suave gracias a la nieve...todas estan bien...pero la nave...ahora esta inoperable..."; decía el como miraba hacia abajo como no le importaba que la suave nevada y pequeños copos de nieve se acumulaban en su melena.

-"Y...porque no se pudieron comunicar?", pregunto yo.

-"La nave...y todos sus sistemas se han cortado...y las montañas bloqueaban las comunicaciones", decía el sin mirarme, "Pero ahora que están aquí...vayan adentro, se viene una tormenta de nieve, y en plena noche con temperaturas tan bajas no van a buscar ayudar"; decía el intentando sonar serio como me miraba ahora.

Pero la mirada que tenía antes, de un pony positivo, perseverante y decidido.

Se lo veía...derrotado.

-"Ya lo escucharon...vayan adentro y preparen las cosas para la cena"; decía yo a todo el grupo que me acompañaba.

Todos aceptaron ni se cuestionaron nada más, y se empezaron a meter dentro de la nave.

Con excepción de Clansy...y yo.

Que nos quedamos con él.

Que no se negó ni nada, dejo que nos quedáramos junto a él...

Pero pasaron los minutos y no dijo nada, así que creo que lo que lo hará reaccionar es decirle lo que creo que lo podría animar.

-"Comet...tu tenías algo de razón...los de Eastland no nos declararon la guerra, solo eran proveedores...no querían matarnos...solo la ira de nuestros obreros provoco más muertes de nuestros compañeros y hasta fueron lo suficientemente nobles y respetuosos como para darles un entierro digno", decía yo como estaba sentado a su lado.

-"Eso ya no importa...matamos a un grupo entero de ellos sin ninguna clase de piedad...no importa si ellos fueron nobles...nosotros no...y ellos respondieron con la misma cantidad de fuerza que nosotros...o sea...una clara declaración de guerra..."; decía el sin mirarme, todo desganado mirando a la nada como el sol oficialmente y el fuego de algunos metales ardientes a nuestro alrededor era lo único que iluminaba el lugar, "Hemos oficialmente perdido Fresh..."; decía el mirando al suelo completamente.

…...

Como me gustaría que hubiera sido antes de que pasara esto...

-"Y si el tiempo mejora...mandaré a uno de ustedes allá arriba para que se comunique con el pueblo o puesto más cercano...que la nave ha caído, que todos los pegasos y batponys empiecen a cargar suministros y a llevarse a los heridos con ellos...que oficialmente nos vamos de este maldito país olvidado por...nosotros"; decía el aun mirando al suelo todo decaído.

-"Comet, solo hay 500 pegasos y batponys...de los cuales...100 están heridos...y ninguno esta echo para vuelos a largas distancias a mar abierto, tardarán semanas antes de que sepamos algo de ellos", decía Clansy toda seria.

Entonces el esbozo una sonrisa.

-"Y solo tenemos suministros para nosotros para solo una semana..."; decía Comet como esta sonriendo, pero era una sonrisa ironica más que nada, "Lo que nos faltaba", decía el sonando con sarcasmo como miraba a Clansy.

Iba a recomendar que les pidiéramos comida a los grifos...

Pero hasta yo se que eso es una estupida idea.

-"Ya vamonos adentro...que mi culo esta más que congelado..."; decía el aun desanimado, aunque intentando tener su actitud de jefe mal hablado, pero sin tanto éxito, como se levantaba y se sacudía la nieve que le cayó encima, "Ya veremos que grandes cosas nos trae el mañana"; decía el como lo decía con claro sarcasmo como se adentraba a la nave.

Estaba a punto de seguirlo cuando Clansy me detuvo colocando una pata al frente mía.

-"Si es cierto que el ataque que hicieron contra Eastland desencadeno una respuesta inmediata...yo que tu me pongo de vigía esperando que no nos ataquen con la cola parada"; me susurraba Clansy directamente en mi sensible oído.

Yo solo asentí como ahora solo seguimos a Comet adentro.

Es cierto...

Pero...la misma carta dice que ellos no tienen el ejercito que solían tener...pero si armas

….

…...

Talvez...solo talvez no vengan de regreso...pero por si acaso, no me importa ponerme de guardia y tener algo para leer si es que de verdad no vienen...*piensa eso como observa sus alforjas donde está la nota del libro de ese pueblo en las montañas, y el libro en sí*

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-..

 **Sargento Aura Clear**

 **Este mismo día...**

 **9:34 pm**

 **Puerto de Halax.**

 ***también allí ha empezado a nevar...pero va a ser ligero y no tan fuerte como lo que enfrentarán Comet y compañía...***

-"Oigan, aquí hay más!"; escuche a alguien gritar a lo lejos, como sentí luces apuntar a mi cara.

Había pasado varias horas desde que todo paso...

El puerto estaba cubierto con todos los heridos de antes...y los que se supone vinimos a protegerles...

Sin poder movernos y con la sola intención de hablar...haciendo que nos de un dolor intenso en la cabeza y estomago que nos provoca el vomito...y descontrol de nuestros esfinteres...

Así que apunten a que estamos empapados de nuestra propia mierda y orina a la mezcla...

A la interperie, como por desgracia empieza a nevar...solo para darle más sabor a la puta herida.

*entonces unos guardias reales en armadura llegaron a su posición*

-"Mierda...es la sargento Clear del ACM...si que la han jodido bien..."; decía uno de los guardias que tenía una linterna, como se puso encima de mí para examinarme...que gracias al cielo apunto su linterna a otro lado, como todo estaba casi oscuro y solo parcialmente iluminado...

Por los restos en llamas que se ha convertido nuestra base en Halax.

La pude ver llevarse nuestras armas...incluso nuestras armaduras cuando las vi irse de aquí...quien sabe a donde?

Yo solo cerré los ojos porque la luz del sol me empezaba a molestar, y solo fueron horas y horas de silencio y arcadas de algunos que intentaban hablar pero terminaban vomitando.

Y está tan oscuro, y apenas quiero abrir los ojos, que no distingo si son guardias reales, o soldados del ACM que me atienden, y como soy medio importante, creo que hasta los guardias reales me podrían conocer.

Eso explica porque no reconozco la voz del chico que me esta examinando.

-"Cuerno quemado...agujeros en la espalda alta...pero no parecen profundos como la sangre parece que hace poco de brotar...", decía el unicornio como entonces por desgracia paso su linterna por mi ojo.

Lo que exactamente no quería...pero solo fue por unos segundos.

-"Hocico magullado...no parece roto...", decía el guardia con la linterna, "Por lo demás...esta bien", decía el como me tocaba lentamente el hocico...que me dolía si...pero no era dolor de fractura...pero aun el de cabeza era 100% veces superior al que siento en mi mandibula.

-"Ok...no tiene riesgo de muerte...así que vamos, sigamos..."; decía otro guardia, uno sin linterna, pero si estaba anotando algo en una tablilla.

Se notaba que era un unicornio por el brillo de su cuerno.

Un afortunado que no estuvo aquí cuando todo paso.

-"Lo siento sargento...pero hay otros más heridos...y muy pocos suministros y muchos heridos", decía el guardia con la linterna como me miraba directamente a los ojos, se escuchaba la tristeza en su voz como seguía a su colega...

Pero espera...me duele mucho...solo quiero unos analgesicos...*piensa ella toda dolida como quiere moverse o gritar, pero solo vomita*

-"Lo siento..."; decía el guardia con la linterna todo arrepentido como me observó por un segundo como continuo con su colega viendo a otros ponys.

Al menos quiero una manta...hace frío...*pensó ella como cerró los ojos nuevamente como quería llorar...pero hace tiempo que se quedo sin lagrimas por llorar por tanto dolor existente...*

-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Comet Shimmer**

 **11:23 pm**

 **Ese mismo día**

 **Adentro de la destruida nave, en la sala semi destruida de mando.**

*todos estaban reunidos en la sala, pero Comet y Fresh estaban sin sus armaduras como estaban alrededor de un orbe de comunicaciones auxiliar, en esta sala aun con energía para mantener la sala calida, pero hay cables sueltos por todos lados*

-"Seguro que el chico puede hacerlo...esta nevando muy fuerte...?", preguntaba yo a Fresh, todo preocupado.

Ya no quiero perder más cosas el día de hoy.

-"Soarin es joven y fuerte Wonderbalt, aparte, de todos los que hay aquí, es el afortunado que no tiene protesis de algún tipo, lo soportará"; decía Fresh intentando sonar seguro.

Pero se le escucha claramente que esta preocupado.

El aun no es tan buen oficial, al no poder ocultar esos sentimientos de los demás.

Pero...es agradable saber, que al menos alguien se preocupa por sus soldados...

-" _Capitán Fresh...señor...me escucha...?"_ , preguntaba alguien por el orbe, no había imagen, pero al menos si había sonido, algo entrecortado, pero había sonido.

Con el desde arriba, será nuestra antena para que podamos comunicarnos haya afuera, como uso mi magia para hacer que el orbe se comunique con todos los que pueda en el continente...si es que llega tan lejos y apenas nos llegan a nosotros.

-"Atención a todas las unidades, perdimos la nave y hay un riesgo inminente de que nos invada otra nación...esto no es un simulacro, tenemos que evacuar el país porque no soportaremos un ataque en nuestro estado, así que todas las unidades, retiranse primero a la capital como punto de espera para los que están lejos de la costa, y el puerto de Halax como punto de partida para los afortunados que están cerca de allí", decía yo por la radio.

Pero antes de continuar.

Alguien se comunica con nosotros...más bien, muchos lo intentan

Pero una, su firma mágica la reconozco claramente, es la del capitán Shield que lo había dejado en la capital para que siguiera coordinando las cosas, así que le dejo que hable primero.

-" _Maldita sea Comet...suficiente ya era...Halax bajo ataque...500 heridos nuevos...nos robaron...las prisioneras...suministros robados...caos absoluto..."_ , estaba hablando demasiado entrecortado, como las comunicaciones cayó de repente.

-"Joder Shield...que carajo dices...como que Halax bajo ataque...?", preguntaba yo por el orbe casi gritando.

Pero nada.

-" _Señor...la tormenta empeorá...tengo que volver..."_ , decía Soarin algo entrecortado, pero no al nivel tan malo con lo que se escuchaba Shield.

-"Vuelve chico...no te sigas arriesgando"; decía Fresh.

Como no respondió de vuelta.

-"Al parecer...las cosas si que empeoraron..."; decía yo con una sonrisa fingida y con todas las ganas del mundo de que me matarán ahora mismo...

.-…-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-

 **Fresh Nigt**

 **Parte trasera de la nave alienigena**

 **5:43 am**

*se lo ve a Fresh agazapado en un agujero de nieve cerca de la entrada trasera de la nave, con su rifle descansando en un lado como esta allí echado*

Me quede toda la noche aquí atrás con la armadura puesta esperando por enemigos...

Que nunca vinieron.

Al menos la armadura me protegió contra el frío en todo momento y solo hace 10 a 15 minutos que dejo de nevar.

Y aunque cualquiera hubiera aprovechado que no había peligro alguno para dormir aunque sea un poco.

Mi ciclo natural de sueño no me lo permite, simplemente, se me hace muy dificil dormir de noche por ser algo referido a mi especie.

Pero aunque pudiera, no lo hubiera echo, el ataque a Halax me tuvo muy preocupado, porque Aura fue allí, solo espero que este bien, y que no haya resultado gravemente herida...

*se lo ve a el con el libro sobre Bloody entre sus patas como pasa página*

Y por lo que leí en el libro...

Me sorprende que no haya habido muertos y nos hayan tenido piedad...

Tantas cosas horribles y barbáricas que ocurrieron en este mundo...y nos dedicamos a ignorarlos...

Me hace sentir tan mal...

*escucha pisadas acercándose*

Mierda...*Coge el arma y se lo ajusta a su arnés para disparar*

De donde...*se pone con las orejas atento a ver de donde viene el sonido*

*pisadas en suelo de metal acercándose*

A mis espaldas? *se lo cuestiona como apunta su rifle a la dirección del sonido, solo para ver que es...*

-"Comet...que haces afuera tan temprano y sin armadura con este frío?", pregunto yo confundido como bajo el arma.

-"Te estaba buscando Fresh..."; decía el aun escuchandose decaído, y al verlo mejor, veo que el tampoco no durmió nada, como le veo con grandes ojeras.

-"Y porque, que es tan importante que no puede esperar a que todos estén despiertos?", pregunto yo confundido.

-"No voy a andar con rodeos Fresh...lo eh pensado toda la noche, que cuando todos regresemos a casa...voy a renunciar al ACM..."; decía el totalmente en serio como se bajaba al agujero conmigo.

-"Antes de que la princesa te expulse no?", pregunto yo.

Porque sería una broma de mal gusto, que después de este estrepitoso fracaso no lo corrieran.

-"Se nota que no te sorprende para nada mi decisión"; decía el como sonreía, aunque no sonará feliz, pero creo que era lo único que podía hacer para no aparentar tanta tristeza u odio.

-"Más bien a mi me sorprende que pensarás que me sorprendiera que después de todo este fiasco la princesa no te podría expulsar"; decía yo sorprendido.

-"Si...fue estupido pensar eso...pero mi actual decisión no lo es...voy a renunciar, y es definitivo..."; decía el seriamente, como si fuera algo muy osado que hacer.

Cuando todo pinta que después de esto tendrá suerte si no le meten preso.

-"Pero en serio, vas a renunciar antes de que te expulsen para cobrar una mejor pensión o que...?", pregunto yo sorprendido.

-"No...renunció, porque se que la princesa no me va despedir"; decía el aún serio.

-"Como que la princesa no te despediría a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado...acaso piensas ocultar esto último de ella?"; pregunto yo sorprendido y medio enojado.

-"No, es imposible ocultarlo...se lo contaré todo...sin ocultar nada"; decía el todo decidido pero sin mucha emoción en su voz.

-"Pero así, eso no tiene ningún sentido que a pesar de todo no te haga nada..."; decía yo medio enojado.

-"Es que ella aun vive en su mundo...ese intento de huir para no enfrentar la realidad cuando le dispararon en Halax fue la que le hirió, y a pesar de que le digo en las cartas que hay heridos, que nos odian, que se niegan en nuestra ayuda pero no nos rendimos en intentar darselas...aun recibíamos refuerzos, aun venían más suministros, aún venían cartas felicitándome por al menos intentarlo, y aunque literalmente vaya ante ella, y le diga todo lo que pasó, ella solo lo negará de alguna manera la gravedad de todo esto y pensará que no fue tan malo y le hallara lo positivo y no me despedirá, solo porque no esta lista para aceptar que el mundo la odia a morir de forma literal"; decía el seriamente casi gritando.

-"Pero y si lo acepta...?"; pregunto yo.

-"Sería un mundo perfecto...pero si notas como esta el mundo, sabes que no es así"; decía el no muy animado.

-"Si...lo se...", decía yo al ver de reojo el libro que lo tengo atrás de mí.

-"Pero la cosa más dificil no es renunciar, es elegir a mi reemplazó", decía el medio frustrado, "No quieres ser el líder del ACM Fresh...así me ahorras el tener que elegir un sucesor", decía el como si fuera la cosa más casual del mundo.

-"Ahora se que la falta de sueño te hace decir estupideces"; le conteste.

-"No, no, serías perfecto, la nueva generación de guardias y del ACM te respeta, aparte, eras como el angel protector en los primeros meses de la ocupación para otros guardias veteranos...", decía el más animado.

-"Y que tal la parte de dirigir, y ya sabes...ser un oficial al mando sin saber muchas de las cosas que hace un oficial?"; pregunto yo aun pensando que lo que me pide es una locura.

-"Cierto...entraste al ACM por recomendación y no por haber pertenecido a una rama del ejercito antes..."; decía el todo pensativo.

-"Pero podrías entrar a una escuela de oficiales al regresar"; decía yo.

-"No, no, puede que ya no sea tanto el chico timido y asustadizo de hace unos años, pero la presión de tener a tantos bajo su ala, y ser el que tenga que dirigir a tantos me pone de los nervios..."; decía yo seriamente.

-"Mierda...creo que me tomará tiempo elegir un buen puto reemplazó..."; decía el algo frustrado.

-"Que te parece que mejor vemos si nos podemos comunicar con el capitán Shield y te lo piensas mejor luego?", pregunto yo para cambiar de tema.

-"Ya, ya...después de todo esa clase de decisiones toma tiempo"; decía el como se salía de mi agujero para regresar a la nave y yo lo seguía.

No antes de dar un vistazo atrás mía por si venía alguien.

Pero como en las últimas horas, no ha habido absolutamente nadie.

..-.-…-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-

 **Aura Clear.**

 **Puerto de Halax**

 **6:32 am**

-"Sargento Aura...esta despierta?"; escuche a una voz muy cerca de mí.

Pero yo solo gruñi en respuesta...

El dolor hace horas paso de totalmente agonizante, a solo agonizante, y pude quedarme dormida...aun cuando hacía frío y todo manual de supervivencia te dice que es una señal de que te vas a morir, pero no me importo...me dolía mucho y sinceramente, me había rendido.

Pero...no espere que me esten intentando despertar con palabras, y ya no sentir frío...

-"Quitate...así no la despertaras...", escuche la voz de alguien muy familiar hablar.

-"Señora de las naranjas...quiere ver...mis naranjotas", decía esa voz intentando sonar sensual.

Jejejeje.

-"Blue...eres tu?", pregunto yo debilmente con la boca completamente seca...como le sonrío y me río un poco como abro los ojos.

E internamente me llena de alegría por fin hablar sin vomitar, aunque el sabor a vomito lo tengo aun presente en mi boca, el dolor de cabeza aun sigue así, pero ahora solo es como si tuviera solamente una pequeña migraña.

-"Si soy yo... "; decía Blue, que estaba agachado, con su armadura y sin su casco para que le puede reconocer, estaba al frente mío sonriendo de alegría con algunas lagrimas recorriendo sus mejillas.

-"Se puede levantar sargento?", pregunto la primera voz, una masculina, muevo mi cabeza a la dirección de la voz, para ver a un unicornio con bata de doctor.

-"No lo sé..."; decía yo aun con la boca seca.

-"Pero al menos puedes sentir o moverlas?", pregunto el doctor seriamente.

Yo intento mover mis patas, y si, siento y veo que las muevo, pero, aunque me siento muy cansada como para poder levantarme.

-"Bien...pero, eso la descalifica como prioridad...lo siento"; decía el doctor todo apenado como se marchaba.

-"Porque...?"; pregunto yo queriendo respuestas de porque me siguen dejando aquí.

-"Porque médicos somos pocos, nos robaron todos los suministros médicos que trajimos para mantener con vida a los heridos, y muchos de nosotros...fuimos también victimas en el ataque...pero al menos intentamos hacer algo...", decía el doctor sin mirarme como lo veía caminar lentamente y con torpeza hacia el siguiente pony aun tirado en el suelo.

Fue entonces que use todas mis fuerzas entonces para sentarme, y con ayuda de Blue, me senté bien, a pesar de que estaba toda manchada de mis fluidos...

Y pude ver lo que estaba pasando exactamente.

Los proyectiles seguían en el lugar, pero ya no parpadeaban sus núcleos.

Aun había muchos ponys en el lugar tirados.

Pero al menos se veía a los nuestros, en su mayoría guardias reales y soldados del ACM, apoyando a los muy pocos doctores que intentaban ayudar a los centenares de ponys que había repartidos por el lugar.

Pero lo más interesante que vi, fue a varios unicornios con sus cuernos encendidos, creando una cupula de varios metros alrededor de ellos, cubriendo a cuantos ponys pudiesen.

Una cupula protectora que te protege al usuario y a los que protege de varios peligros...incluso del frío...

No me extraña que no tenga frío, pese a que se nota como las zonas no cubiertas por ellos hay nieve cubriendo el lugar.

-"Aura...que es esto..."; decía Blue como me miraba el pecho.

Y lo que era...era una nota...una nota pegada a mi pecho, estaba llena de sudor y algo de sangre, pero era legible.

El lo saco por mí, porque el mero de echo de estar sentada me era un completo lujo.

Y de seguro me lo pusieron sin que me diera cuenta luego...que era muy posible, todos mis sentidos estaban puestos en mi cabeza, que hasta estoy muy segura que si me hubieran cortado una pata, ni lo hubiera sentido..

-"Que dice?", pregunto yo aun con la voz muy seca.

 _-"Por cierto, se me olvido decirte que si los grifos ven que en vez de que se retiren, vienen refuerzos de cualquier clase, los grifos mismos les harán picadillo...y no podremos hacer nada para evitarlo, Firma, Torment Sky"_

-"Quien es esa Torment Sky y que significa esta nota?", pregunto Blue todo confundido.

-"Traeme 2 litros de agua...y te digo"; decía yo como la voz se me partía por que la lengua la tenía muy aspera.

-"Ok...ok...voy por agua"; decía el todo preocupado como se fue a buscar agua.

Como yo observaba el panorama, que estaba amaneciendo ya.

Alguien que nos dejo indefensos ante los grifos, dejandonos en bandeja de plata para ellos, fue la misma que les hizo controlarse para evitar que esto fuera un baño de sangre literal.

…...

Que tan influyente es de verdad esta Torment Sky...y porque aun me suena que la conozco de algún lado...

.-..-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-…-..

 **30 min después...**

-"Ahhhhh..."; decía yo bien toda saciada después de haber bebido toda una jarra de agua casi de golpe y sin ninguna clase de gracia.

Eso hizo que el dolor de cabeza bajara a casi desaparecer.

-"Me alegro de que estes mejor, porque te traigo nuevas noticias que de seguro no te gustarán mucho"; decía Blue con tristeza.

-"Que pasó ahora?"; pregunte preocupada.

-"Comet y Shield estuvieron hablando por el orbe en privado y después de mucha discusión hace 10 minutos se ha puesto en marcha la retirada, nos han pedido que cada pegaso y batpony se prepare porque tienen que llevar a un herido cada uno, en un viaje de al meno semana de vuelta a Equestria y dar el mensaje de que traigan más pegasos para terminar de retirar a todos los heridos"; decía el.

-"No, no pueden hacer eso...", decía yo toda preocupada.

-"Creía que la parte en que yo tendría que dejarte aquí mientras llevo a un herido te enojaría"; decía el todo confundido.

-"Que nadie a mi alrededor habló con el comandante o algo?", pregunto yo medio frustrada, porque apenas empecé a entrar en calor con la ira, la cabeza me empezó a punzar, y tuve que sobarme la cabeza con una pata por ello.

-"No...muchos de ellos apenas podían hablar...y otros eran heridos de gravedad que dudo que estuvieran conscientes cuando paso todo esto"; decía Blue.

-"Entonces, que es lo que saben que paso aquí?", pregunto yo.

-"Solo creen de que de alguna manera los de Easltand liberaron a los grifos y nos noquearon y robaron y que solo no los mataron a ustedes porque eso desencadenaría un contraataque con más sangre"; decía Blue.

-"Nada más lejos de la verdad...además, los grifos nos atacaron en ataques suicidas, dudo que no les importaría morir si eso significaba matar a una gran mayoría de nosotros"; decía yo con pesar, "Pero eso no importa, trae un orbe portatil para poder hablar con esos idiotas, que lo que planean hacer nos matarán a todos"; decía yo toda seria, pese a que la cabeza me dolía de a ratos.

-"Puedo saber porque?", pregunto el todo preocupado.

-"Te enteraras cuando empieze a hablar con ellos, si apenas puedo pensar sin que me duela la cabeza, menos sería repetirlo 2 veces"; decia yo toda seria.

El asintió entonces como se fue esquivando a los heridos en busca de alguien con el orbe que pido.

Pero...porque así?

Acaso no tenemos una nave alienigena que nos evacuara a todos en menos de 1 semana?

 **10 minutos después...**

-"Aqui tienes"; decía Blue como me trajo un orbe de comunicaciones...y que venía acompañado con una unicornio con armadura negra del ACM, que estaba sin su casco y pude saber quien exactamente era...

Era Destiny...

-"Que pasó Aura, que información tienes que quieres parar la retirada que tantos heridos necesitan?"; pregunto ella no muy feliz por ello.

-"Me habló la responsable de este ataque directamente, y tengo que explicarle a detalle que solo pueden irse los pegasos de aquí, pero no volver...o significara nuestra muerte"; decía yo seriamente.

-"Y como se llama esa responsable, te dijo su nombre?"; pregunto ella ya más seria y toda intrigada.

-"Dijo que se hace llamar Torment Sky..."; decía yo como le daba la nota que estaba pegada a mi pecho, ella lo agarro con su magia.

-"Estas seguro de ello...que hablaste con una tal Torment Sky?", pregunto ella toda seria.

-"Si estoy muy segura, a parte, esta hasta firmada su nombre allí en la nota"; decía yo.

-"Una unicornio de pelaje violeta claro, con melena gris y amarilla en su centro que parece un rayo?", pregunto ella.

-"Si...ella es"; decía yo haciendo memoria.

-"Mierda...a Comet no le gustará para nada esta noticia"; decía ella media enojada como prendió el orbe.

-"Oye idiota tenemos algo importante que decirte", decía ella algo agresiva.

 _-"Destiny que pasó, que estoy volando de vuelta a Griffinstone"_ , contestaba Comet por el orbe.

-"Comandante, esta bien que quiera enviar por pegasos a los heridos, pero no pueden regresar...nadie puede regresar, si lo hacen, las hostilidades comenzarán de nuevo y sin refuerzos o más municiones, nos asesinarán", decía yo seriamente.

 _-"Digame algo que no sepa sargento..."_ , decía Comet escuchandose muy estresado.

-"Torment Sky fue la que le dio esa advertencia tarado"; decía Destiny enojada.

-"Y dijo que todas las naciones del mundo se unirán y le declararían la guerra a Equestria si es que seguiamos en este lugar hasta comienzos del proximo año", decía yo toda seria.

Destiny y Blue me miraron preocupados y sorprendidos por esa revelación.

Ninguno dijo nada por alrededor de un minuto.

-"Pero tenemos la nave alienigena no...no veo necesario iniciar un exodo masivo usando a nuestros voladores si tenemos una nave alienigena que nos puede regresar a todos en pocos viajes en menos de una semana"; dije yo sorprendida porque nadie hablaba.

- _"Aura...derribaron la nave...el ejercito de Eastland derribo nuestra nave en respuesta por haber desaparecido del mapa una base de suministros...la nave esta inoperable, y los ingenieros especializados están en casa...ningún obrero que tenemos ni siquiera terminaron la secundaria...menos sabrían reparar una nave alienigena"_ , decía el en respuesta.

-"Entonces...que vamos a hacer?"; pregunto yo preocupada.

-" _Seguir con parte del plan...que todos los que puedan volar, se preparen para partir ya, pero ahora con la orden de que no pueden volver",_ decía Comet seriamente.

-"Sabes que tenemos a 200 voladores heridos ahora, muchos gracias a esa arma nueva que lanzaron contra la costa, muchos están babeando o en coma gracias a ello, así que con solo 300 voladores para llevar a 300 heridos, solo estaríamos salvado a 600...mientras que, el resto nos quedaremos a esperar que?"; pregunto enojada muy enojada Destiny, pero su expresión decía otra cosa...estaba asustada de lo que podría pasarnos al quedarnos.

 _-"No lo sé..."_ , decía Comet como apago el orbe.

-"Mierda"; es lo único que decía Destiny como estaba a punto de lanzar al piso el orbe para que se rompiera, pero no lo hizo.

-"Ya escuchaste al jefe...debo ir aún así"; decía Blue con pesar

-"Y dejar a miles de ponys aquí a morir, no lo creo, nos vamos todos o ninguno"; decía Destiny toda seria.

-"Teniente Destiny...muchos heridos de gravedad les robaron los medicamentos, no sobrevivirán sin ellos más d semanas, necesitamos sacarlos de aquí antes de que mueran"; decía Blue seriamente.

-"Regresamos a la maldita ciudad y les obligamos a que nos devuelvan lo que robaron, ya han regresado a la ciudad 1000 soldados enterados por la noticia y siguen llegando cada vez más, que aprendan de que si quieren que nos vayamos, mejor que nos regresen lo que nos robaron"; decía Destiny toda agresiva.

-"Y regresar a las hostilidades cuando nos robaron las armas y armaduras, a una ciudad llena de todas las grifos más peligrosas que capturamos de todo el país, que nos superan 7 a 1, que están bien armadas, y que aunque logremos nuestro cometido, Sky se enterara y nuestro hogar se verá comprometido"; decía yo con enojo a Destiny, "Acaso quieres que esto mismo le pase a civiles inocentes en casa, a tus propias hijas!", grite yo al señalar a los heridos que llenan el astillero.

-"No..."; decía ella tragandose el enojo.

-"Entonces lo que tenemos que hacer es cumplir esa orden, que viniendo de Comet últimamente, es la única que si apoyo", decía yo seriamente.

Como ella bajo la mirada, conteniendo su enojo, pero aceptando lo que digo.

Se que quieres salvar a todos a toda costa...

Pero, a veces, no puedes hacerlo Destiny...

-"Entonces esto es un hasta pronto"?"; pregunto Blue con pesar.

-"Me temo que sí..."; decía yo igual con pesar como me abrazo y me dio un beso directo en la boca.

Sin importar que mi aliento debía oler a muerto.

Yo se lo devolví.

-"Un pequeño adelanto de lo que vendrá...cuando vuelvas"; decía el intentando sonar como todo un conquistador, pero solo hacía unas muecas intentando no vomitar.

Si...mi aliento debe ser mortal, jejeje.

-"No me lo perdería por nada"; decía yo como le sonreí. Animandome aunque sea un poco por el echo de que me tendré que quedar aun en este país.

-"Ahora vamos cazanova...que aun nos has conseguido todo tu equipo para salir...", decía Destiny medio arruinando el momento como le jalaba de la cola con su magia a el para que le siguiera.

-"Y Aura...si ya sientes que puedes caminar y tienes hambre, hay una cafetería improvisada por los restos de la antigua cafetería...pero yo que tu me hiría a lavar antes...que hay también unos baños improvisados en donde antes eran los cuarteles"; decía ella seriamente como se alejaba con Blue.

Yo asentí.

Como estaba con un poco más de energías gracias al agua fresca que bebí, así que decidi poco a poco intentar caminar y estar minimo decente nuevamente...

Porque al menos Blue me ayudo a aumentar los animos un poco con su modo de ser...

Que malo que no esté para quien sabe el tiempo en que nos quedaremos aquí...

.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.

 **Comandante Comet Shimmer**

 **19 de septiembre**

 **9:23 am**

 **Llegando al puerto de Halax**

Eramos un total de 3380 ponys operando en el reino grifo en total.

Ahora solo quedamos en pie 2100...el restante esta herido o muerto.

Y recibí las noticias...partieron solo 200 voladores, llevandose consigo solo a 100 heridos.

Estaban tan mal, que necesitaban camillas para transportarlos y muchos medicamentos para mantenerlos estables, así que entre 2 cada herido tuvo que ser transportado.

Solo quedan 3080 ponys por marcharse...eso incluye los cuerpos de los fallecidos.

Merecen ser sepultados en casa que estar en un lote en un país que nos odia.

…...

Mucha comida y medicamentos se les tuvo que dar a los que se iban.

Y con todo los que nos han robado los grifos...

La comida para todos nos queda solo hasta mañana, y no tenemos medicamentos para combatir posibles infecciones para los heridos de menor gravedad...

-"Si que esta todo de la mierda"; decía Clansy como se adelanto para ver que eran las nuevas heridas que causo esta nueva arma sobre los heridos.

-"Mierda que en serio se ve tan mal como lo pintaron..."; decía Fresh. Al ver como no había ni una sola cama para los heridos, ni siquiera mantas, y todos estaban a la interperie, solamente protegidos por las cupulas de los unicornios que se ofrecieron para mantenerla por largos períodos de tiempo hasta que haya mejor tiempo,

Fresh, el único volador activo que se quedo como estaba a mi lado, se quedo porque era mi pata derecha, a parte de que no podía dejar de lado a su amiga Aura también.

Yo respeto eso...

Recién habíamos llegado a Halax, después de caminar desde la capital hasta acá, como todo su grupo recogió a los heridos que tenían que llevar y se fueron.

Los 3 habíamos decidido caminar solos todo ese camino de la capital a la costa.

Para probar si era cierto que según lo que contaba Aura, a parte, aun había soldados heridos y algunos obreros en la capital que no podían ser movilizados, así que hay un contingente nuestro cuidandolos, y el capitán Shield esta a cargo de eso.

No nos atacarían por toda una semana al menos.

Y es cierto.

Pasamos por el pueblo en el acantilado...

Y se veía a muchas grifos armadas en el lugar, celebrando nuestro fracaso.

Y a pesar de que pasamos en plena fiesta.

Nos dejaron pasar.

A pesar de que había muchas grifos armadas, y probando partes de armaduras que nos habían robado.

No nos hicieron nada.

-"Comet!", grito una voz muy peculiar entre el mar de soldados y obreros que no dejaban de llegar de todo el reino Grifo.

Una voz que conocía muy bien.

Oh cielos...aquí vamos.

-"Hola Destiny..."; decía yo como daba una sonrisa falsa...aunque no la vería porque aun uso mi casco.

Pero ella al ponerse delante de mí, me da una bofetada con su pata.

No me dolio gracias a la armadura, pero se que lo hizo para demostrar que esta enojada.

-"Ya tienes un plan para alimentar a todos o salir de aquí o que?", pregunto ella toda seria como estaba sin su casco pero si con su armadura para que la podamos reconocer..

-"Podemos eliminar toda la nieve de las mesetas que rodean la ciudad, y cultivar su pasto...y usar los árboles para construir barcos...", decía yo como sugerencia.

Porque sinceramente, era lo único que se me ocurría en estos momentos.

Después de todo, tuvimos que abandonar la nave.

No ganaríamos nada quedándonos allí ocultos en medio de la absoluta nada para hacer nada.

-"Aquí solo hay unos pocos que saben más o menos como construir barcos, pero yates, o cosas más pequeñas, no galeones para atravesar todo un océano, necesitamos un mejor plan que ese para salir de aquí"; decía ella toda seria y gruñona.

-"Pero al menos no dijiste que era un mal plan lo del pasto"; decía yo intentando ser positivo.

-"No, porque es tan bueno y obvio que ya lo estamos haciendo, ya un grupo esta recogiendo todo el pasto y flores que aun no se hayan encogido para soportar el invierno que se aproxima", decía ella toda seria

-"No será suficiente el pasto para todos...y menos para varias semanas", decía Fresh.

-"Lo se...pero que cosa podemos hacer...la franja de costa con vegetación es muy delgada en este país, y las partes cultivables obviamente, las tienen los grifos"; decía Destiny, más relajada con él.

-"Podemos cazar a los animales que están invernando y pescar..."; sugería Fresh.

-"Fresh...amigo, sabes que los que no son batpony no comemos carne verdad?"; pregunto Destiny toda confundida por su comentario de Fresh.

-"Los pegasos medio aguantan el pescado Destiny, aparte de que eh escuchado que en tiempos oscuros, en las epocas de hambruna provocadas por las heladas por los Wendigos...cazar animales para comerlos fue una de las cosas que hicieron nuestros antepasados cuando la cosa se puso crítica"; decía yo haciendo memoria.

-"Pero ha pasado más de mil años desde esas epocas oscuras, ya los genes que nos permitían consumir carne debieron haber desaparecido de nuevo con el tiempo..."; decía Destiny.

-"Mis oídos arden por escuchar sobre ponys comiendo carne", decía Clansy toda curiosa regresando a nosotros de entre una multitud de otros ponys que pasaban por allí.

-"Fresh sugiere que empecemos a cazar animales para comer su carne, cuando la gran mayoría somos herbívoros", decía Destiny seriamente.

-"Es una buena ida la verdad"; dijo Clansy.

-"Que milagro estás de mi parte esta vez?", pregunto Fresh confundido.

-"Porque ya eh visto precedentes de que es posible, como en Aztecolt abundaba los pegasos, muchas de ellas tenían raros antojos cuando estaban preñadas y que involucraba comer carne de todo tipo, pero no comer carne como hacen los animales salvajes, todo crudo y fresco, no, se necesita que se cocinen muy bien para que cualquier pony lo pueda comer, porque los ponys no tienen las encimas para digerir la carne cruda o medianamente cruda, y si un pony come carne cruda o semi cruda, este la vomitara o simplemente le dará una horrible y dolorosa diarrea, y la carne bien cocida es digerible para un pony...más o menos, aun sentira nauseas, pero al menos su cuerpo lo consumirá...muy pero muy lentamente, pero al final lo hará, si quieren comer carne, procuren cocinarla arriba del termino medio para evitar cualquier percance", decía Clansy.

-"Y tu has probado carne alguna vez Clansy?", pregunto yo.

Porque conociendola yo creo que...

-"Si, muchas veces de echo, carne de pollo en su mayoría...es más tolerable para los estómagos no hechos para carne, y esta bien, supongo su sabor, y varía mucho quien la prepara", decía ella toda pensativa.

Lo sabía...

-"Ok...podemos comer carne...pero, allí esta otro problema...no sabemos como cocinarla"; decía Destiny.

-"Si tenemos cocineros entre nosotros, que ellos se encarguen de cocinar la carne, y ya tienen a los batponys que toleran la carne como sus catadores, que una vez les digan que por fin ya saben hacer la carne bien cocida, ya empiecen a darle a los demás...excepto a los heridos que no tengan estómagos artificiales, esos si o si tienen que tener una dieta herbívora porque sus cuerpos no están en condiciones para cambiar tan radicalmente de dieta"; decía Clansy toda seria.

-"Bien, podemos practicar construyendo balsas para ir a pescar a mar abierto, y luego para proyectos más grandes como construir un galeón..."; decía yo intentando ser positivo.

Porque es lo unico que nos queda después de todo...

-"Teniente, teniente Destiny!"; gritaba un soldado nuestro del ACM en su armadura completa como llegaba corriendo ante nosotros.

-"Que pasa Teniente", decía ella seriamente.

-"Un enorme grupo de grifos vienen marchando hacia la entrada al puerto, quizás 3 docenas de ellas, un grupo fuertemente armado, seguido por una grifo al frente, y están exigiendo ver al que esta a cargo en el lugar"; decía el medio nervioso.

-"Mierda, no es que Aura dijo que no iniciarían hostilidades por al menos unos cuantos días más?"; pregunto yo a Destiny todo preocupado.

-"Según ella no debería pasar esto..."; decía ella algo nerviosa, ya quitandose lo enojada de golpe.

-"Pero si quisieran atacarnos, ni abrían avisado..."; decía Fresh.

-"Cierto, ya estaríamos todos muertos si más de 8 mil prisioneras escapadas fuertemente armas nos estuvieran atacando", decía Clansy.

Cierto...

…...

-"Entonces iré no más...", decía yo seriamente.

-"No lo se Comet, esto me parece toda una trampa para atraer al líder y ejecutarlo en frente de todos"; decía Destiny.

También puede ser cierto...

Pero...

-"No importa...de todas formas mi puesto como comandante quedará vacante al final del año..."; decía yo todo decidido como me quitaba el casco e iba caminando hacia la entrada al puerto desde la ciudad

Si querían matar a uno y luego nos dejan en paz...mejor.

Mi vida mejor que la vida de mis ponys que siguieron mis planes ciegamente.

Lo siento solecito...creo que volverás a Equestria pero sin que yo este para recibirte...*pensó eso como se deprimió un poco, pero siguio adelante decidido para sacrificarse por los demás*

-"Finalmente enloqueció..."; decía Destiny con enojo, "Voy a llamar a todos los soldados que tengamos activos y que se puedan poner en pie para luchar..."; decía ella como la escuchaba irse.

Como en mi dirección tanto guardias reales sin armas y obreros que iban a la cafetería por el almuerzo o un desayuno tardío, se retiraban ante la vista de la enorme multitud armada que se avecinaba.

Pero mientras más me acercaba yo a la multitud.

Alguien se puso a mi lado.

Era Fresh, sin su casco también, notandose las partes donde la piel nueva chocaba con la piel vieja en su cara.

Aunque a parte de eso, si se termino de curar bien la herida de bala que recibió en el rostro.

-"Porque vienes...solo querían al líder?", pregunto yo.

-"Si...pero alguien tiene que evitar que digas una estupidez que las provoque más"; decía el intentando sonar valiente, pero igual se veía que estaba nervioso

Pero luego el tercer pony que se puso al lado mío me sorprendio más.

-"Clansy...y tu para que vienes?"; pregunto yo confundido.

-"Estás bromeando, alguien tiene que salvarles el culo si son heridos mortalmente"; decía ella toda tranquila como me miraba, "En tu caso sería por tercera vez Fresh", decía ella como le sonreía a Fresh, como si esto fuera divertido.

Pero...

Que demonios, le dejare ser quien es de nuevo por esta vez.

Nos fuimos acercando lentamente a esa multitud armada de grifos.

Todas fuertemente armadas.

Difiere mucho de los primeros meses en que solo unas pocas cargaban rifles añejos y desgastados de hace años.

Ahora todas llevan armas nuevas, e incluso algunas usan como pechera algunas partes de las armaduras que se robaron de nuestros soldados.

Sin apoyo aéreo.

Estamos más que muertos si esto es solo una avanzadilla y una distracción para la fuerza real que se que realmente tienen.

Y allí, en medio del los restos humeantes de la base y de las carpas improvisadas para la cafetería y los baños...

Estabamos solo 3 ponys, contra 3 docenas o quizas más grifos armadas con rifles, escopetas, bazucas, rifles de largo alcance...

Excepto una la que estaba al frente de todo eso, llevando lo que parece ser una radio de comunicaciones en su garra izquierda...

Se nota en su pecho, una gran cicatriz provocada por una entrada de bala.

Y mira con enojo...no a nosotros en general, si no a Fresh.

Lo cual Fresh baja la cabeza un poco, sin dejar de mirar hacia el frente.

El parece saber quien es esta grifo...talvez la grifo que hirio de muerte en el pueblo del acantilado hace casi un mes atrás?

La vi entonces hablar por la radio un momento, como ella me miro a mí.

-"Tu, comandante Comet Shimmer, tienes una llamada"; decía la grifo seriamente, claramente reconociendome sin que yo tuviera que decir nada, como estabamos solo a 20 metros de distancia entre nosotros como me lanzo la radio hacia mí.

Pero esta se veía diferente, tenía una antena más larga, pero seguía siendo un rectangulo con numeros en una manecilla a su lado.

Aun estamos estudiando las radios que nos trajo Torment esa otra vez, aun no hemos podido construirlos en masa porque no se estudio tan a detalle como las armas que nos trajeron y claro está, la nave alienigena.

En fin, yo la sostuve en el aire con mi magia y la traje ante mí.

 _-"Hola Comet...tanto tiempo no?";_ preguntaba Sky toda tranquila por la radio.

-"Sky...que rayos...donde estás, porque no me hablas a la cara directamente"; decía yo seriamente y a la vez enojado con ella.

- _"Porque estoy convenciendo a mi amiga en Eastland para que no les caiga lo que queda del ejercito de Eastland a ustedes por lo que les hiciste, destruir un campamento de ayuda Comet...eso simplemente no se hace..."_ , decía ella seriamente.

-"Ellos estaban promocionando la guerra aquí cuando solo intentabamos traer buenas cosas aquí!"; grite con enojo.

 _-"Y ustedes invadieron sus tierras, se entraban a sus casas y los echaban de ellas, arrestaron a la mayoría de las adultas que quedaban en sus ciudades, gasearon todo el pais con ese gas extraño, y hasta hicieron vivir en espacios reducidos a las que tenían prisioneras, dejando a muchos jovenes huerfanos de forma temporal..., no se tu Comet, pero eso no suena nada como algo bueno"_ , decía Sky toda agresiva por la radio.

-"Pero no ayudo nada que ustedes le estuvieran apoyando"; le contesto yo bien enojado.

 _-"No fui yo per se...fue mi amiga, que se adelanto a todo, yo venía con gusto a negociar algo con ustedes, para negociar un alto al fuego o algo parecido, ya sabes, ser civilizados en vez de obligar a todo un país a aceptar lo que haces, cuando vi a la distancia como gaseaban el país y quien sabe que más eran esas cosas que lanzaban tus pegasos sobre esas ciudades, pero dudo que hayan sido cosas buenas, fue en ese momento que decidí que más bien, la apoyaría a mi amiga en darle equipos y armas a los grifos y al demonio con la diplomacia, aunque si nos metiamos directamente sabíamos que iba a ser una masacre, así que mejor que ellas se encargarán para que su honor sea restaurado y no por ayuda extranjera"_ , decía ella toda seria.

Mierda.

Mierda

Mierda...*pensaba el como golpeaba el suelo con enojo*

*Y las grifos que le veían esbozaban una sonrisa ante su frustración*

-"Pero llegaron al punto de secuestrar a mis médicos Sky, por eso es que reaccione como lo hice, y precisamente hallar a todos mis soldados muertos en ese pueblo en las montañas no ayudo a pensar que ustedes eran los buenos"; decía yo con enojo.

 _-"No, reaccionaron cuando los suyos fueron capturados, y no queriendo que terminen en la prisión más horrible del mundo que habías convertido Halax, bueno, mandaron a un grupo a rescatarlos, un trabajo limpio, sin victimas, pero cuando se les hablo con la verdad a tu gente, los obreros, que porque no me extraña, eran de mi país, que no tenían idea de la clase de agujero infernal que se conviritó hace unos años...que por cierto, ya no lo está...pero no gracias a ti, ellos quisieron la sangre de tus soldados, en especial una yegua, que su ancia de sangre y justicia fue tan grande que incluso robo el arma de uno de los soldados de mi amiga para disparar a los tuyos, y solo una yegua, animada por los otros obreros asesino a tus obreros, que esos soldados de mi amiga no hicieran nada para detenerla es otra cosa"_ , decía ella seriamente.

-"Como diablos te enteraste, si es que nadie más que mis doctores que rescate por lo menos fueron los únicos sobrevivientes", pregunte confundido.

Y dolido por esa revelación.

Cierto soldado no le va a gustar saber más cosas sobre su amante.

Aunque bien por ellos, por no contarle por completo la verdad sobre lo que en realidad paso...

 _-"Tenían radios de largo alcance tarado, pudieron comunicar que pasó sin problemas, aparte, el modo en que mataste a soldados inocentes es algo que se vio a cientos de kilometros a la redonda con artillería de la nave alienigena no paso precisamente desapercibida",_ decía ella enojada.

-"Y fue en ese momento que atacaste el puerto verdad?"; pregunto yo.

 _-"No imbécil me entere que habían llegado a un punto en que las pocas adultas grifos que quedaban se estaban suicidando con ataques explosivos y sabía que ya no podía seguir al margen, así que decidí meterme de una vez y darles ese ultimátum, que ahora va a cambiar...ya que se que no tiene forma de irse ya, y no, no voy a permitir que tus pegasos regresen y recojan a los tuyos, simplemente dejalos descansar y reflexionar sobre toda la mierda que tuvieron que pasar contigo al mando en ese país";_ decía ella toda seria ahora.

Yo no dije nada...

Porque ellos si que merecen descansar...

 _-"Pero como veo que tienes el cerebro en tu cabeza y no en tu miembro al parecer, y estas queriendo ya retirarte, voy a mandarte un regalo...el barco que me diste, al mando de una pequeña tripulación de Saddle Arabia, que los estará llevando de a poco a su hogar, como a 100 ponys por viaje...que ojo, deben volver todas esas tripulantes a casa, sin trucos, pero eso sí, deberán dejar su equipo en el reino grifo, para no sobrecargar el galeon que ya tiene sus años, será escoltado por mí por si hay una tormenta y necesitan apoyo, que ya, no me acercare a su costa para que no surjan las alarmas entre los tuyos",_ decía ella antes de que le dijera precisamente eso último.

-"Y que truco hay...porque dudo que hagas esto de buena fe?"; pregunto yo.

 _-"Yo si lo hago de buena fe, porque a diferencia de ti, yo ya estoy harta de tantas muertes, pero todas las grifos que ves...las que salieron libres gracias a mí, todas los quieren ver muertos a ustedes, y les enoja que se salgan de aquí bien tranquilos, así que hemos alcanzando un trato, les dejan irse bien tranquilos, a cambio de que de vez en cuando ellas puedan golpearlos a los que ustedes eligan, sin sus armaduras, y sin que ustedes se puedan defender";_ decía ella seriamente.

-"Estas hablando de que ellas tienen permitido abusarnos y nosotros no podemos defendernos...eso significa para ti hacer algo por buena fe?"; pregunto yo sorprendido.

 _-"Es eso o batallas a muerte sin armaduras y sin magia cada semana para su entretenimiento en una especie de torneo de la muerte hasta que se vayan"_ , decía ella.

-"Como que no nos estás dando buenas opciones Sky"; decía yo enojado.

 _-"Ustedes tampoco están en una buena posición tampoco, aunque te lo pondré en palabras que tu puedas comprender, es como si tu fueras un pony que acaba de secuestrar una loca yegua que te odia que eso serían las grifos, que solo te dejará libre si te corta el miembro con una navaja oxidada, que eso sería matarlos a todos ustedes, pero yo sería como la consciencia de esa loca, que la intentaría hacer reflexionar para que le bajará su nivel de locura para dejarte libre y que esto es una mala idea...pero su locura es demasiado fuerte y solo eh logrado que en vez de que corte el miembro, es aplastare los testiculos con un mazo, que sería la opción de las batallas a muerte, o meterte toda una pata por el recto y hasta el codo, que sería la opción de que los abusen a ustedes para así liberarte...ahora entiendes en la situación retorcida en que estás?",_ pregunto ella.

-"Si...como bono extra, me has dado algo nuevo por que preocuparme en esta vida..."; decía yo con disgusto.

 _-"Y aceptas?"_ , pregunto ella.

-"Al menos nos pueden entregar lo que han robado...o darnos comida...porque nos han dejado sin suministros aquí", decía yo por la radio.

 _-"Ja, eres un imbecil por preguntar eso Comet, más bien nosotros tenemos que darles comida a ellas porque tu ocupación ha hecho que las pescadoras, las granjeras y las agriculturas descuidaran sus ocupaciones cuando se centraban en intentar que ustedes se fueran y ahora tenemos que enviarles comida todo el invierno hasta primavera, y con como recién las naciones que ayude están en proceso de recuperación, apenas tienen sobras para llevarles a las grifos, así que lo siento, pero no te darán ni las migajas";_ decía ella seriamente y nada contenta con ello.

Doble mierda...

-"Ya que, acepto...", decía yo todo rendido.

Si eso evita que haya más muertes...

Fresh tampoco se opuso, más bien, hasta se puso más deprimido al enterarse sobre eso último.

 _-"Oh, y por cierto léete el libro que dejaron esos soldados en las montañas, entenderás un poco más porque el mundo esta dispuesta a escuchar más a una pirata retirada como yo que a ustedes y la radio también, para estar en contacto por si haces algo estupido y te tengo que ayudar a no joderlo más...adios y nos vemos algún día...cuando todo se calme...o si logras sobrevivir a las grifos si es que no cumplen el acuerdo...chao...";_ decía ella más tranquila como colgaba.

Yo baje la radio cuando dijo eso.

-"Nos vemos para cuando llegue la hora de la golpiza, gran tirador..."; decía ella en tono amenazante con una gran sonrisa la grifo que nos dio la radio como rasgo su brazo izquierdo, para mostrar que no tenía un brazo común y corriente...tenía un brazo artificial de metal y le apunto a Fresh con esa garra.

Fresh solo trago saliva al ver eso.

Pero ese gran grupo se empezó a marchar cuando hizo ese gesto.

Entre risas y optimismo...

-"Debo decirte que...mejor hubieras escogido las batallas a muerte...en vez de golpizas masivas...como que un muerto por semana es mejor que cientos de golpeados por semana", decía Clansy.

-"Lo dijo Sky...ya no más muertes quiere ella...y yo tampoco...", decía yo como veía al gran grupo de grifos armadas retirarse.

-"Te salió barata entonces...", dijo Clansy como se retiraba igualmente, "Ya quiero ver como se los dices a todos tus soldados que van a tener que recibir palizas semanales como en la escuela secundaria pero más brutales...jejej"; decía ella como se iba riendo.

-"De que te ríes, si tu también vas a ser golpeada?", pregunto yo.

-"A diferencia de ti, a mi me gusta jugar rudo!"; decía ella como se retiraba toda tranquila.

Eso explica muchas cosas...

Pero es cierto, como demonios les voy a decir a todos que nos pasará eso?

..-.-..-..-..-.-..-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.

 **Otro capitulo largo terminado.**

 **-"Primero Sad, muy pero muy sad...pero luego al menos termino con un final...eh...del menor de los males por lo menos"; decía Seras toda pensativa.**

 **-"Sip, hasta yo sabía que ya había sido muy cruel..."; decía yo seriamente.**

 **-"Pero acaso que, el proximo capitulo vas a mostrar como ahora los ponys son los que les hacen bullyng?"; pregunto Seras.**

 **-"No...creo...ya veré, me centrare en otras cosas más que nada, pero ya llegamos a la parte en que Sunset se comunica con su padre"; decía yo el autor.**

 **-"Y que...de nuevo con Sunset...que esta toda tranquila y que aun no sabe que su papa quiere renunciar al ACM?"; pregunto Seras.**

 **-"Nop...porque como la verdad le puede hacer a una sola yegua obrera de Aztecolt...imaginate como un libro con la verdad que le fue ocultada por años le hace a la princesa Celestia..."; decía yo.**

 **-"Oh mierda...conociendote pasara el apocalipsis..."; decía Seras algo preocupada.**

 **-"No tanto...pero no digo nada más porque no quiero spoilear"; decía yo el autor.**

 **-"Vale vale, y por cierto, que buen guiño al Mortal Kombat, jejeje, un torneo a muerte para que el resto pueda vivir, jejeje"; decía Seras toda sonriente.**

 **-"Meh, es parecido"; decía yo.**

 **-"Si, un poco, que por cierto...eh ido al universo donde los juegos de Mortal Kombat son la realidad...y si, los dioses antiguos que lideran ese universo son unos pendejos por poner el juego el destino de varios mundos en un combate a muerte...pero meh, eh conocido a peores semidioses y dioses"; decía ella como levantaba los hombros.**

 **-"Pero oye...ya puedo hablar de End Game...?", pregunto ella antes de que le dijera algo.**

 **-"Nop, deja que pase al menos 4 semanas y ya hablas, que algunos no lo han visto"; decía yo seriamente.**

 **-"Mmmmmm...ok, ok, pero creeme, que tengo mucho que hablar...pero no de la pelicula en sí, jejeje, pero será tan curioso y loco como las cosas que suelo hablar"; decía ella toda sonriente.**

 **-"Ok Seras...y ahora, quieres despedirte por el día de hoy?".**

 **-"Que eres, presentador de un programa infantil...?", pregunto ella medio confundida, "Porque con el cuerpo que tengo sería una presentadora de un programa de adultos con mentes infantiles, jeje"; decía ella toda sonriente como se estiraba para dejar ver su escultural y sexy cuerpo.**

 **-"En fin, ya que, nos vemos para el siguiente capitulo gente bonita, que cuanto apuestan de que la serie termina antes de que el acabe esto eh jeje?", pregunto ella.**

 **-"Lo intentare sin que suene forzado, muchas gracias"; decía yo medio enojado.**

 **-"Ay si tu...jeje"; decía ella toda sonriente, "Ya, se cuidan todos...y nos vemos el domingo, no se olviden de comentar y pues eso, jeje"**


	59. Chapter 59

_**Capitulo 59: La verdad te hará libre...en más de un sentido**_

 **Comandante Comet Shimmer**

 **21 de septiembre del año 992 DDNM**

 **10:32 am**

 **Puerto de Halax**

 ***en un cuarto oscuro en la ciudad, se encuentra Comet atado y amordazado en una silla y sin su armadura***

El barco que prometió Sky llegaría en 5 días más...

Pero, por mientras.

100 de nosotros seríamos apaleados en público o en privado...en casos especiales como yo...

Sky logró apaciguarlas aún más, para que no golpeen a los médicos y obreros por lo menos, luego, solo los soldados sufriremos el castigo...

Pero aun con esas noticias...nadie de los nuestros lo tomo bien la noticia.

Me querían colgar.

Algunos querían arriesgarse y atacar y acabar con todas las grifos, mandando al demonio la paz.

Y nadie obviamente se ofreció para voluntario.

Pero de todos los ponys que salieron a evitar que lo que dije se saliera de control...

Fue Fresh.

Diciendo unas simples palabras que calmaron a todos... **"Es esto, o morir sin ver a nuestros seres amados otra vez y que ni siquiera tengan una tumba donde llorar..."**

Duras y fuertes palabras que deprimió a varios, y otros como el capitán Shield gruñeron muy enojados aceptando nuestro destino.

Pero una cosa estaba clara...

Si salgo de está...

Creo que no solo bastará con retirarme, creo que un auto exilio sería mejor para evitar que tantos soldados resentidos en casa me hallen y asesinen mientras duermo...

Por nuestros términos en esta retirada deshonrosa a casa...

*escucha una puerta de madera abrirse y cerrarse cerca de él*

-"Hay de verdad muchas queriendo ser la que te dieran la paliza de tu vida...", decía una voz femenina toda tranquila como la escuchaba acercarse a mí

-"Pero quien mejor que inicie esto...que la primera grifo que viste en solitario en un cuarto como este..."; decía la grifo de plumaje marrón claro en la cabeza y alas, y pelo blanco en el cuerpo y patas traseras.

Era la grifo a quien interrogue la primera vez.

La hice llegar al orgasmo sin llegar a su entrepierna...sería algo agradable de recordar...si no estuviera temiendo por mis partes en estos momentos al saber de quien se trata...

Entonces ella me tomo del cuello, pero no para ahogarme...fue más como para demostrar dominancia...

-"Me hiciste sentir demasiado bien...nunca antes me sentí tan...usada...y a la vez...amada sin llegar a mis partes intimas..."; decía ella sonrojadose como me apretaba más del cuello, "Y no me gusta, me hizo sentir raro", decía ella como me empujo y me hizo caer al suelo con todo y silla.

-"Pero ahora veremos si es que haces lo mismo, pero usando tu atributo principal..."; decía ella como me mostraba sus garras.

Yo en ese momento supose lo peor.

Pero en vez de sentir como me golpeaban en los bajos...

Bueno...ella empezó a...* **(corta un momento como inicia un escena sexual)***

-"Eso fue...interesante...", decía yo con una media sonrisa como estaba tirado en el suelo pero sin la silla, sin estar atado ni nada, con mi cara manchada de los fluidos de ella, después de que...tuve la sesión más rara de sexo que eh tenido alguna vez en mucho tiempo...

Y eso que estuve con una que le atrae sexualmente las pezuñas una vez...

-"No quiero admitirlo...pero eres el mejor amante que eh tenido alguna vez..."; decía ella con enojo como estaba toda sonrojada y se empezaba a limpiar con una toalla.

Tenía ganas de decir algo...

Pero creo que mejor a estas alturas no voy a probar mi suerte...

Pensé que me había tocado una...

 ***Crack***

-"Aaaaaggggggg...pero que demonios te pasa!"; grite yo como sentí como mi pata trasera derecha la rompían justo en el hueso más largo...

Y más precisamente...con un martillo...que ella al parecer trajo consigo.

*crack*

Allí va la otra pierna como gruño de dolor ahora como golpea con mucha fuerza la otra pierna y la siento crujir.

-"Me hiciste sentir un enorme placer...pero de aquí no sales intacto"; decía ella seriamente como golpeaba mis patas traseras con el martillo, pero no con fuerza para romperlas.

Sabía que no me podía escapar de está fácilmente...*pensaba el como gruñia y daba alaridos de dolor por cada golpe*

Un puto minuto golpeando mis patas traseras con un puto martillo.

Ella paró, yo estaba gimiendo, pero esta vez de dolor y sudando a la vez.

Ella se acerco a mí y me levanto mi cabeza jalandome de mi melena para que la vea cara a cara.

-"Otra te vera dentro de 1 mes..."; dijo con una sonrisa como solo dejo de verme a la cara y me empezó a arrastrar de mi melena hacia afuera.

Mis patas traseras apenas las sentía ya...

Y cuando salí afuera, se escuchaba las turbas apaleando a otros soldados en plena calle...

Algunas que miraban hacia mi dirección señalaban y se regocijaban...

Como yo solo era arrastrado por la calle escuchando los quejidos de dolor de mis soldados...

Y todo por mi culpa...

No era coincidencia que me pusieran en la casa más lejana...para que me hicieran pasar por toda la calle donde se ejecutaba la paliza...

Porque sabían que...

No me importaba que me hicieran sufrir...que el modo de que me hicieran realmente daño...sea el escuchar el sufrimiento de tantos valientes soldados que me siguieron valiente a este fracaso...

.-.-…-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.

 **Fresh Night**

 **En esos momentos**

Al igual que al comandante, me movieron a una habitación privada para ser también apaleado...

Es el precio que tiene ser uno de los voluntarios para ser de los primeros en sufrir este castigo...

Y más...al ser alguien tan conocido por desgracia entre todos.

Pero al menos, no me amordazaron como al comandante cuando nos arrastraron a unas casas para una paliza privada.

Solo estaba amarrado y listo...

Solo me pusieron a esperar en una habitación oscura a esperar a quien me diera la golpiza...

Aunque yo ya sabía quien sería...

*entra y cierra la puerta detrás de ella una grifo de pelaje azul y plumaje blanco*

-"Me recuerdas...?", pregunto ella como mostro su garra derecha, donde se había rasgado la "piel" para mostrar la parte metalica de su protesis hace unos días.

-"Si..."; decía yo reconociendo claramente a la grifo a quien la deje moribunda en las montañas.

Según escuche, le desgarre varios organos, haciendo que al menos la mitad de todos sus organos ahora sean aritificiales.

-"Bien..."; decía ella como me dio una bofetada en mi mejilla izquierda con esa garra metálica, dura como golpear una roca dejándome algo aturdido y volándome un diente, al menos uno de los prosteticos creo...

-"Eso fue por casi matarme..."; decía ella con dureza.

No dije nada como esperaba otro golpe...

Pero lo que recibí...

Fue un abrazo...

-"Gracias por casi matarme..."; dijo ella sonando agradecida...

-"Que?", pregunto yo muy confundido como ella se aparto para volver a mirarme seriamente nuevamente.

-"Los médicos me habían dicho que mi corazón tenía un mal congenito y estaba fallando...me habían dado solo 1 año de vida...hace 1 año...pero gracias a que casi me matan...tus doctores notaron eso, y me pusieron un corazón artificial que funciona tan bien como uno normal...aunque eso signifique que solo podría vivir unos 20 años más no más...pero eso es más que suficiente para ver a mi hijo crecer..."; decía ella con la cabeza baja, esforzandose por mantener su cara de chica dura y no llorar.

No dije nada...

Había herido de gravedad a tantas grifos...que a la que herí peor...nunca me imagine que estuviera aquí...agradeciéndome por eso...en persona.

Entonces ella me quito las cuerdas.

Espere por un momento que me hiciera algo, me mantuve sentado en la silla buen rato.

Pero nada.

-"No te voy a hacer nada más...puedes irte"; decía ella seriamente señalandome la puerta.

-"Pero porque?", pregunto muy confundido, "No se supone que todas me odian por lo que hice?"

-"Si...te odian...pero en mi caso yo no...pero tuve que mantener mi fachada de que te odiaba para que no me ficharán de rara..."; decía ella toda seria, "Me has salvado la vida con tu acción, es justo que te deje ir sin mucho daño afuera...y no te preocupes, nadie te hará nada, al menos tienes toda la marca que dejo mi bofetada en tu cara para que demuestre que al menos te hice algo" decía ella apuntandome a la cara.

Entiendo...

Es de agradecer la verdad

-"Y hay algunas como tu...que no nos odian tanto como parece?"; pregunto yo con curiosidad antes de irme

-"Muy pero muy pocas, en la mayoría muchas grifos que solo querían recibir organos artificiales porque los suyos ya estaban fallando...pero, aun la mayoría los odia...y esa bofetada que ti, fue más que nada por saber que mi hijo estaba entre los gaseados"; decía ella toda seria

-"Pero...porque no se acercaron a recibir ayuda si estaban así...en vez de solo seguir atacando y siendo tan tercos?", pregunto yo muy confundido al respecto.

Pensaba que el odio era total...pero si me dices que no todas nos odiaban...me hace cuestionarme muchas cosas.

-"La verdad...es que esas pocas que no se oponían a que estuvieran aquí...eran contaditas, y el odio hacia ustedes es por la mayoría, y esas pocas que los veían a ustedes con buenos ojos no querían morir apaleadas por esa mayoría", decía ella

-"Entiendo...", decía yo algo triste por esas grifos.

Aunque...mal también por Comet

Al final...si había grifos que si nos aceptaban a pesar de todo...al menos Comet tenía rázon también en eso

-"Ahora ve...descansa mejor, que la proxima quien venga cuando te toque no sea tan buena como yo"; decía ella toda seria como hasta me abrio la puerta.

Yo solo asentí y salte de la silla para salir afuera.

-"Y oye...antes de que salgas...leístes el libro?", pregunto ella con curiosidad como me detuvo antes de salir.

-"Si...por eso es que no pregunte nada más...entiendo el odio que nos tienen ahora"; decía yo con respeto.

-"Y tu princesa lo va a leer?", pregunto ella.

-"Ese es el plan, merece saber la verdad"; decía yo todo serio.

-"Bueno...pero, dejame decirte una cosa más porque pareces alguien bueno"; decía ella toda seria, "El libro que llevas es una dura verdad, y Sky sabe que si unas simples obreras de la construcción pudieron rebelarse tan violentamente contra ustedes al enterarse de la verdad sobre sus naciones de origen...imaginar decenas de miles de refugiado al enterarse de la verdad", decía ella seriamente.

…...

Mierda...es cierto...*pensó todo desanimado*

-"Ese ejercito que iba a preparar Sky...no era para atacarlos o una simple amenaza...era para rescatarlos y parar la masacre, que el saber la verdad causaría en sus tierras"; decía ella toda seria.

-"Y que quieres que haga con esa información?"; pregunto yo seriamente.

Porque si le digo a Comet...solo evitaría contarle la verdad a Celestia, y el ciclo de mentiras se repetiría de nuevo.

-"Para que te prepares para lo peor...solo digo"; decía ella seriamente.

-"De acuerdo...", dije yo algo desanimado.

Son de la clase de noticias que uno nunca quisiera saber de antemano...

Y que resulta que son ciertas...

Bueno, como ella dijo...solo tendría que prepararme contra el peor escenario al llegar allá...

-"Pero, antes de que me vaya...cual es tu nombre, por si nos volvemos a ver alguna vez?", pregunto yo.

-"Puedes llamarme Genova"

.-.-.-.-.-..-.-…-.-…-.-..-.-..-..-.

 **Y volvemos por fin a la actualidad...(después de que Sunset se comunico con él)**

 **(no voy a contar cada semana las palizas sin que se pueden defender y que recibirán porque si que sería aburrido, así que lo salte para ir directo al punto)**

 **Comandante Comet Shimmer**

 **25 de diciembre del año 992 DDNM**

 **Castillo de Griffinstone.**

 **12:24am**

*Se los ve a Comet sentado como ve por la ventana y ve volar a Fresh a atender esa emergencia*

No tuve el valor de decirle a mi hija que esta misión fue un fracaso.

Tanto así, que hasta Sky nos tuvo aún más lastima, y se ofreció a llevarnos ahora en su barco de guerra desde mañana, como el proceso iba muy lento...apenas se lograron ir otros 200 a estas alturas...y las palizas semanales, la comida escasa, el fuerte frío, la humillación constante y que algunos grifos nos tienen mucho odio acumulado y no respetan el acuerdo y paran jodiendo nuestras cacerías, y secuestrando a los ponys que no tienen nada que ver en las palizas...

Nuestros médicos.

Han mermado en la moral.

Y solo me eh vuelto aquí con una centena de soldados, porque el espacio y la comida no abunda para todos en Halax, así que, decidimos venir y cazar...las ratas que pasean por las calles sin limpiar...

Si...

A estas alturas, estamos comiendo ratas...pero es lo que pasa cuando el hambre abruma...tienes que alimentarte con lo que puedas...

Al menos, cuando venga el barco de Sky mañana...se podrá llevar con gusto a 500 en un solo viaje de solo 10 días, ida y vuelta, aparte que el galéon seguira haciendo lo mismo.

Así talvez para finales de enero ya todos podremos salir de aquí...

Y me confió, que solo es posible porque le quito todas las municiones a su barco de batalla para alivianar la carga y demostrarme que lo hace 100% por ayudar y sin ninguna intención hostil a mi país...

Demostrando una vez más...lo buena que es, y yo no... *piensa eso como apoya deprimido su cabeza en la ventana*

Bueno, al menos Fresh ha demostrado poder resolver estos temas de rehenes por su cuenta solo porque al parecer el tiene una unica aliada en quien confiar y que ayuda que los temas de rehenes terminen sin victimas...

Y yo la única aliada que tengo me viene cada fin de semana a por más...y luego me deja todo arañado el pecho.

Joder, a este paso la única que no me lastima después del sexo es Mirash.

*suspira*

Como la extraño...

Y Destiny...bueno, ella no se ha dejado para nada, después de todo, ella también recibe las golpizas también como yo...y su humor no esta ni para aguantar verme.

En fin...

Solo un mes más...solo 1 para por fin descansar en casa...hasta que me oculte en un bosque muy lejos de todo después de renunciar al ACM claro está.

..-.-..-.-.-.-..-..-.-..-.-.-.-.

 **Capitán Fresh Night**

 **En esos momentos.**

 **Volando sobre la zona residencial de la capital**

Un secuestro casi cada 5 días...

No importa que tan seguro tengamos a nuestros doctores...

Les gana el hambre e intentan buscar o incluso robar alimentos de los grifos.

Y son atrapados y golpeados...

*entonces aterriza en medio de donde hay un gran grupo de grifos rodeando a unos 3 grifos que están dando a un pony unicornio*

Muchos vitoreaban lo que estaba pasando allí, pero paran de hacerlo cuando me ven.

-"Ya llegó un aguafiestas...", decía una de las grifos que estaba sujetando de su melena al pony.

El pobre estaba con muchos moretones en todo el cuerpo, y había algunos dientes regados por allí, a la vez que muchas gotas de sangre cubriendo el piso, y su cara estaba hinchada la del pobre.

-"Ayyuddda..."; apenas podía hablar el pony al verme.

-"Silencio tu...que todavía no hemos terminado"; decía una de las otras grifos que le estaba golpeando, y le dio un golpe en su estomago para dejarlo sin aire y que no hablará.

-"Ya basta...nuestros médicos están fuera del acuerdo, dejenlo ir"; decía yo seriamente como intentaba mostrarme intimidante al pararme con firmeza.

Pero mis patas temblaban, y me dolían demasiado.

Las palizas a todos los soldados nos han cobrado factura, y si no fuera por nuestras armaduras, ni nos moveríamos de las camillas.

-"No, este pony, es un ladrón, se robó un pan entero de mi casa y antes de que lo capturara se lo comio toda"; decía la grifo toda agresiva, que aun lo sostenía por la melena, "Y debe pagar con una golpiza pública, como nuestras reglas se estipulan"; decía ella toda seria

El pony estaba levemente desnutrido, por las raciones minúsculas que cada pony recibe diariamente.

-"Todo ladrón, sin importar que robó, será apaleado públicamente y luego sus patas ladronas serán cortadas..."; decía la tercera grifo, como de su cintura desenfunda un machete.

El pony solo gruñía y se retorcía, apenas le quedaba fuerzas para intentar moverse.

Y si desenfundo mi arma...solo consiguere que nos maten...pensé enojado.

-"Nos morimos de hambre...muchos de ellos son de familias ricas que nunca han pasado hambre en su vida...aun tienen mucho que aprender sobre humildad y aprender a perder, deja que la paliza sea su único castigo"; decía yo seriamente intentando apelar a la razón...y a insultar a un pony normal de paso...

No estoy en contra de los ponys...solo de los nobles.

Y en muchos de los casos funciona...y nos vamos con una advertencia...

-"Ya le dimos una paliza a uno de estos ponys médicos la semana pasada...y no aprendieron la lección, es hora de que el verdadero castigo les enseñe de verdad a no meterse con nosotros"; decía la grifo con el machete como se preparaba para darle el corte, como la primera grifo lo seguía sosteniendo con la melena y lo alzaba, y la segunda le sujetaba las patas delanteras para el frente y el pony solo lloraba impotente.

…...y a veces pasa estas mierdas...

 ***BANG***

Alguien disparo desde arriba, justo en el machete, y este salio volando lejos de la grifo que la sostenía, y casi le da a alguien entre la multitud que nos rodea.

-"Maldito pony, sabía que ustedes tampoco cumplirían las partes del trato...", decía la primera grifo toda agresiva como solto al pony y me apunto con una garra.

Muchos en la multitud estaban insultándome y estaban a punto de abalanzarse contra mí.

Pero yo me mantuve relajado...

-"Hey, hey, que pasa aquí!"; gritaba Genova como llegaba al lugar cargando un rifle de francotirador enorme, y con una escolta de otras 2 hembras grifos llevando rifles normales a su lado.

Su rifle de Genova, la cañon humeaba, revelando quien fue ella quien disparo.

-"Siempre certera Genova"; decía yo con una sonrisa como la veía aterrizar.

La que me soluciona las cosas cuando las palabras no son suficientes.

-"Maldita sea guardia ciudadana, dejenos cumplir la ley como se debe"; decía con un enojo la primera grifo al ver a Genova.

-"La ley se aplica entre grifos, estos ponys no son de aquí, y son tratados como se nos pidio tratarlos Torment Sky, y si nos roban, una golpiza extremadamente dolorosa es suficiente para los infractores"; decía ella.

-"Saben muy bien que no es suficiente, esta es el 4rto robo de alimentos de parte de ellos este mes"; decía la segunda grifo con enojo.

-"Mientras que solo se mantenga a 1 por semana que no lastima a nadie, y no 1 por día, no vamos a hacer nada drástico al respecto"; decía Genova toda seria, "Así que...vayanse todos a casa, que ya solo falta un mes más y ya no le vemos las caras a estos ponys nunca más"; decía ella toda seria mientras veía a la multitud y descargaba la bala vacía de la recamara de su rifle de francotirador y sus escoltas se encargaban de ir hacia la multitud para dispersarlas.

La multitud se dispersó con solo esas palabras, pero no sin antes escucharse muchos insultos dirigidos hacia ella, hasta algunas que no eran insultos como tales como, "Adoradora de Ponys"

-"Te salvaste doctor...", decía la primera grifo como le escupio en la cabeza de un aliviado, pero semi inconsciente doctor como las 3 grifos se retiraban y se marchaban.

Yo solo suspiraba aliviado.

-"Buen tiro...como siempre"; decía yo con una sonrisa a Genova.

-"El brazo artificial ayuda bastante", decía ella como cargaba el pesado rifle con la garra artificial como si nada mientras me sonreía.

Durante estos momentos donde había rehenes y ella aparecía.

Hablabamos un rato después que esas cosas malas pasaban, y pude saber muchas cosas sobre ella.

Como de que antes fue parte del ejercito, que su mal congenito se entero un tiempo después de haber entrado, pero que no podían darle de baja médica por la guerra contra Bloody Mary y necesitaban a todo voluntario posible.

Y que cuando cayó la nación, ella se cambió de mando, solo por escuchar sobre las nuevas invenciones que traían los piratas y que talvez sería el milagro para tratar su mal congenito...

Lamentablemente, no fue así, aunque estuviera en el bando de los piratas, era tratada menos por todos, y nunca rechazar a alguien para tener sexo y ser preñada en el proceso.

Pero al menos el que si logro preñarla, dice que fue alguien muy bueno y que no era un patán.

Y que cuando la revolución empezó, ella no lo pensó 2 veces en pelear de regreso en el bando de los civiles.

Aunque eso sí...

Aun no me dice quien es el padre...

Y lo entiendo, recuerdos dolorosos si es que ella lo amaba.

Algo que yo entiendo muy bien...

-"Pero sabes...ya los pobladores se están empezando a impacientar..."; decía Genova como se ponía el rifle en su espalda, "O haces algo drástico con los tuyos, o las cosas se irán a la mierda y no te podré sacar de ella otra vez"; decía ella como veía la pony que estaba tirado en el suelo

-"Lo se...creo que hasta tendríamos que encadenarlos para evitar que se escapen es nuestra única opción"; decía yo con pesar.

-"Aunque como dije...solo un mes más y adios..."; decía ella sonando algo desilusionada por ello.

Y yo lo note.

-"Pero al menos todo volverá a ser tranquilo no?"; pregunto yo para animarla.

-"Si...algo...pero, aunque me animo andar con alguien que entiende lo que es sufrir de verdad"; decía ella como me sonrío.

Porque a ella también le conte mi historia.

-"Pero sabes que...si algún día hay paz entre nuestros pueblos...talvez podamos vernos de nuevo...como amigos"; decía yo como le sonreía.

-"Yo igual...pero espero no ser una anciana para cuando llegué ese momento amigo"; decía ella come me miraba a mí.

-"Igual..."; decía yo con una sonrisa.

En la tragedia siempre surgen amistades insospechadas.

Alguien que comprende mi dolor de verdad...y no solo intenta entenderlo.

Entonces como estaba perdido en mis pensamientos, ella me da un simple beso en mi mejilla.

-"Y talvez conseguir un padre para mi hijo...", decía ella como me guiño el ojo, "Chicas, vamonos, ya no hay nada más que hacer"; decía ella a sus escoltas, como se habían alejado un poco, pero la escucharon con claridad y asintieron al escucharla, "Nos vemos Fresh...como dices, en más amenas circunstancias"; decía ella con una sonrisa como se elevaba con sus escoltar y se iba volando.

Y yo la veía algo confundido como me despedía agitando mi pata.

Talvez...

Talvez sea tiempo de ya abrir mi corazón de nuevo...

Mi querida Quickie no le hubiera gustado saber que me convertí en una persona cerrada y amarga de la vida después de todo...

Y sabes que...

Si Equestria cae...

Al menos sabre que tengo un lugar donde se que no me cerrarán la puerta en la cara al verme...*pensó con optimismo como veía alejarse a Genova en el cielo nocturno*

.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Comandante Torment Sky**

 **25 de enero del 993 DDNM**

 **Puerto de Halax.**

 **9:31 am**

Había llegado el día...por fin ya nos podríamos ir de este país, los líderes de escuadrones de último, y en el barco que solo había oído como lucía el barco, pero nunca pude verlo de cerca.

Era un enorme barco de acero de varios pisos de alto, con tantos cañones de diferentes tamaños que ya me imagino el poder de fuego que tienen y que harían en un mal día contra nosotros.

Pero vinieron hoy con motivos pacificos.

No veo a Sky por ninguna parte, solo las doctoras que trajo consigo.

Nos obligaron a dejar todas nuestras armas y armaduras en la costa para no llevar tanto peso en la nave, pero no deje mi libro, ese me lo traje conmigo..

Y muchos estabamos debiles y muy golpeados por tantos meses de abusos y hambre que apenas podíamos caminar, pero las enfermeras que venían en el barco.

Unas hermosas yeguas casi tan altas como Celestia, pero todas eran pony tierra, con sus uniformes color crema y pequeños gorritos con cruces rojas en ella era su única vestimenta.

Y la líder de todas las enfermeras, una bonita yegua de pelaje café claro y una melena roja algo larga, era la única que llevaba una bata blanca y parecía la líder del grupo de enfermeras que nos vinieron a llevar al barco.

Ella estaba en la cubierta viendo que todo pase sin problemas.

Haciéndonos subir por un puente improvisado uno por uno y con cuidado, primero fueron las hembras, luego los machos, lo que era raro..

Y cuando fue mi turno de llegar a cubierta, esa pony hizo con una seña para que la bonita enfermera que me ayudaba a caminar me llevara ante ella.

-"Comandante Comet Shimmer?"; pregunto esa yegua al verme con el acento de Saddle Arabia bien marcado.

-"Si..."; dije yo lo más serio posible.

Porque estaba muy distraído viendo a tantas modelos por todos lados.

-"Me llamo Erretra, soy la decana de medicina en la única universidad que hay de vuelta en Saddle Arabia, y ahora soy la encargada de su seguridad de todos sus soldados aquí de forma temporal como mi antiguo maestro el Dr. Hack Sparrow me pidio que fuera parte de esta campaña de auxilio en persona", decía ella seriamente.

El esposo de Sky no?

Ahora me estás diciendo que hasta crearon escuelas de medicina por donde iban?

Acaso tienen que hacer nuestro fracaso más humillante verdad? *pensó el algo enojado*

-"Porque me esta diciendo esto?"; pregunto yo manteniendo mi compostura.

-"Mi nombre y mi cargo era por simple presentación ante usted, el oficial a cargo, el resto, era por petición de la esposa de mi antiguo mentor"; decía ella toda seria.

Me imaginaba...

-"Y ella esta aquí?", pregunto yo seriamente.

-"Si, pero, por ahora usted no tiene permitido verle", decía ella seriamente.

-"Porque?", pregunto yo muy confundido y enojado.

-"Porque estará dormido en todo ese rato"; decía ella como no me miraba a mí, si no a la enfermera que me había traído, como me ponía la enfermera un trapo en el hocico.

Me agarró por sorpresa por completo, con solo una inhalada de ese trapo con un olor muy amargo, ya me había debilitado, casi incapaz de luchar.

-"También ningún pony macho tiene permitido estar consciente en este viaje, así que los induciremos a todos a un coma temporal...aun no confiamos mucho en los del sexo opuesto después de casi 2 décadas de abuso, en especial alguien con el historial de usted, que es el de alguien que se la mete a cualquier yegua, aunque usted este casado"; decía ella toda seria y no me miraba con buenos ojos.

Como caía al suelo inconsciente, como a mis espaldas sin saberlo le hacían lo mismo a cada pony macho que había subido a bordo.

-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-

 **Capitán Fresh Night**

 **1 minuto antes de que los noquearan a todos...**

Mientras nos subían al impresionante barco de acero, podía ver como en los muelles había una gran cantidad de grifos, celebrando que ya nos estabamos yendo, muchas con grandes sonrisas, otras con armas disparando al aire en motivo de celebración.

Pero yo veía entre esa multitud a Genova.

Una de las pocas que no celebraba.

Ella simplemente se despedía moviendo su pata con mucho pesar.

Yo hice lo mismo.

Al menos la esperanza de un futuro mejor regreso a mí a pesar de todo...

*pensaba en eso como la enfermera le hizo lo mismo que a Comet y este con lo mal que el también estaba, cayo al suelo inconsciente, como todos los ponys machos no podían hacer nada para defenderse gracias a que estaban muy debiles para hacerlo*

-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-

 **Sargento Aura Clear**

 **10 minutos después**

 **En el interior del barco**

-"Este barco realmente tiene una impresionante enfermería..."; decía la Dra. Clansy como me ayudaba a ponerme en una de las suaves camillas de la amplia enfermería.

-"Aun me sorprende que esas piratas hayan podido secuestrar un barco así..."; decía Destiny como ella caminaba sola sin ayuda e intentaba subir a una de las camillas al lado mío, intentando hacerse la fuerte a pesar de que esta tan maltratada y desnutrida como todos los demás.

-"Aun me sorprende que ustedes lograran hacer armaduras super avanzadas, cuando hace 6 años las armaduras hechas de oro eran la norma"; decía Clansy como ayudaba a Destiny a subir a la cama, pese al gruñido de protesta y dolor por sus heridas de Destiny.

-"Bueno, creo que esta ha sido la década de las invenciones más locas...", decía yo.

-"Eso es muy cierto señoritas...", decía otra voz toda tranquila y relajada.

Una que venía de la entrada de la enfermería.

Era la misma yegua que me hablo en los muelles...

-"Torment Sky..."; decía Destiny sorprendida y algo enojada al verla como intentaba pararse, pero Clansy la detuvo muy facilmente al solo poner su pata sobre ella y listo.

-"Hola Clansy, como te ha ido en todo este tiempo?"; pregunto Torment al verla con toda la tranquilidad y casualidad del mundo.

-"Eh, ayude a crear protesis de avanzada, pero luego fueron años completamente aburridos hasta que inicio esta campaña en la que me entretuve un poco y tuve una hija antes de los 40...luego nada más relevante hice desde que nos encontramos"; decía Clansy también de la forma más casual del mundo.

-"Bien, me alegra que al menos una lo haya pasado tranquilo todos estos años"; decía Sky toda tranquila como le sonreía a ella.

-"Porque estás aquí?", pregunto Destiny con enojo.

-"Quería hablar con la que es posiblemente la de más alto rango hay después de Comet"; decía ella como se acercaba a Destiny.

-"Y porque no Comet?"; pregunto yo algo confundida.

-"Porque todos los machos en este barco fueron incapacitados y puestos en un coma artificial hasta que lleguemos a Equestria"; decía ella toda seria.

-"Que, porque?"; pregunto con enojo Destiny.

-"No es mi problema, todas las doctoras que traje de voluntarias son de Saddle Arabia, un país que...solo diré que no ve con muy buenos ojos a los machos de cualquier especie por lo que pasaron, y ellas para estar a gusto ayudando a todos aquí, quieren que todos los machos esten dormidos"; decía ella toda seria.

-"Pero eso no justifica adormecer a soldados ya heridos y desnutridos"; decía con enojo Destiny

-"Y eso sería?", pregunto yo con algo de curiosidad también.

-"Si lo hace, si vienes de un país donde las hembras tenían menos derechos que una mascota, que eran violadas todos los días, y que estaban asesinando en masa a todos los machos de su nación"; decía Clansy toda seria.

Destiny se quedo callada con esa revelación, yo solo por un momento antes de preguntar...

-"Como lo sabes tú?", pregunto yo.

-"Había escuchado rumores...pero no podía creer que fuera cierto, escuchar esa indirecta de Sky de lo que paso fue suficiente para mi para saber que esos rumores eran más que verdaderos"; decía Clansy toda seria.

-"Y yo que pensaba que habían leído el libro que les dejaron en las montañas", decía Torment algo sorprendida.

-"No...Fresh lo ha estado leyendo mayormente y quiere terminar de leerlo antes de darselo a alguien más"; decía yo.

-"Bueno, algunas voluntarias se trajeron consigo el mismo libro, supongo que podría pedirles que se los presten para que lean lo que de verdad paso en este mundo, y que tanto tardamos en arreglarlo"; decía ella toda seria.

-"Y no puedes contarnoslo...?", pregunto Clansy.

-"No...", decía ella como se volteó para irse, "Son recuerdos muy dolorosos de abrir de nuevo..."; decía ella algo decaída como se iba, "Partiremos en 10 minutos, el almuerzo se servira al medio día...", decía ella como se iba.

-"Y te volveremos a ver?"; pregunto Clansy.

-"En un corto tiempo...no, pero el futuro es curioso...quien sabe si nos volveremos a ver si quiera...y si es con terminos amistosos o hostiles"; decía ella con sabiduría como se iba.

Dejandonos allí en silencio.

En especial a Destiny.

Creo que era más fácil sobrellevar todo esto pensando que las cosas estaban algo mal aquí afuera, que ya nos mentalizabamos lo mal que estaba todo.

Pero saber que tan realmente mal estaban las cosas...y que era algo peor a lo imaginado era algo totalmente distinto.

Y si en Saddle Arabia y el reino grifo sucedieron cosas tan atroces...

Que cosas horribles habrán pasado en los otros países?

.-..-..-.-..-..-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-

 **Comandante Comet Shimmer**

 **3 de febrero de ese año**

 **Hospital Metropolitano de Manehattan, Equestria**

 **2:30 am**

*se lo ve a Comet en una camilla, mientras mira a la nada, con el libro sobre Bloody encima de él, pero el estaba más absorto en sus pensamientos como un doctor abandonaba el cuarto*

Aunque pase todo el viaje inconsciente, al menos todas mis heridas estaban bien tratadas y en proceso de recuperación, y eh recuperado algo de peso cuando desperte aquí...

En un lugar amistoso por fin.

*pero miraba el libro con pesar*

Pero con una cruda verdad que contar.

Y un futuro incierto por delante...

*la puerta entonces se abre...*

-"Comet, por todos los cielos, después de las historias que escuche, como me alegra que hallas vuelto!", decía toda emocionada y con los ojos llorosos Mirash que entraba a mi cuarto y se lanzaba a mi cama.

Me dejo sin aire un momento, me hizo tronar algunos huesos...pero no rompio nada...aún.

-"A mi también me alegra verte", decía yo como le abrazaba como ella se apoyaba en mi pecho como estaba llorando de felicidad en mi pecho.

-"Donde están las niñas?", pregunto yo preocupado.

-"Me llamaron que llegaste a las 10 de la noche, su hora de dormir, y vine tan rápido como pude cuando me entere"; decía ella como seguía apoyada en mi pecho, como una niña con su madre...

-"Y...que historias escuchaste?"; pregunte preocupado.

-"De como todo fracaso, perdieron la nave y que tenían un horrible trato en que todos ustedes debían recibir palizas diarias sin poder defenderse, o una guerra mundial estallaría", decía ella con algo de miedo como me miraba ahora a la cara, "Es eso cierto?", pregunto ella preocupada.

-"Por desgracia sí...pero como hemos cumplido...ya no habrá guerra..."; decía yo con la única buena noticia que tenía en mis pezuñas.

-"Que bien...al menos algo", decía ella como me abrazaba con fuerza.

-"Si...si..."; decía yo como le daba algunos toquecillos en la espalda.

-"Y ahora que pasará Comet...porque los civiles están empezando a preguntarse que esta pasando con estos barcos llegando y teniendo tantos soldados heridos y mal nutridos"; decía ella preocupada.

-"La verdad saldrá a la luz querida...absolutamente la más cruda verdad...", decía yo con pesar porque eso también significaría que...

-"Querida...tu sabes que mi lado lujurioso es muy fuerte no...?"; pregunto yo.

-"Oh...quieres ahora...porque debo de admitir que mis pezuñas no son suficientes para lo que tu me haces..."; decía ella algo sorprendida como se sonrojaba como estaba tentandome con sus caderas en mi entrepierna.

-"Si...debo admitir que si quiero, y extraño hacer el amor contigo...pero, debo de admitir, que en mi tiempo fuera...lo hice con una grifo que era pasivo agresiva conmigo...casi como Destiny, pero que esta solo terminaba rompiendome algo al final a cambio...", decía yo con mucho pesar.

-"Oh...y tu lo buscaste...o fue ella a ti?"; pregunto ella.

-"Fue ella...luego solo me deje llevar, como llevaba más de 2 meses sin hacerlo con alguna yegua..."; decía yo con pesar.

-"Oh querido...me alegra saber que por lo menos aguantaste tanto tiempo sin hacerlo con alguien"; decía ella como me abrazaba.

-"No estás enojada...?", pregunto yo sorprendido.

-"No...yo te conozco...se que tu miembro no puede vivir una semana sin estar dentro de una yegua...", decía ella toda sonrojada..."Pero me alegra saber que yo valgo mucho para ti como para que hayas aguatando tanto tiempo sin hacerlo, y que te sientas como basura al haberlo echo con otra..."; decía ella como me sonreía.

-"Si...era delicioso, pero el sexo en si es delicioso...pero contigo es mucho más especial y aun más delicioso"; decía ella con una sonrisa.

-"Y...quieres hacerlo...porque siento que tu amiguito quiere salir a jugar ya...", decía ella con una sonrisa como se sonroja como siguio tentandome con sus caderas.

-"Si..."; decía yo con una sonrisa como le iba a besar.

Pero ella me paro poniendo una pezuña en mi boca.

-"Pero a cambio quiero más hijos para dejar tu aventura atrás esta bien?"; pregunto ella.

-"Si así me perdonas...no me importaría tener a medio pelotón de hijas contigo..."; decía yo con una sonrisa.

Con eso dicho me beso ella.

Un beso apasionado...que duro unos segundos como pare para recalcar...

-"Solo un embarazo más...lo de tener todo un pelotón de hijas fue un decir..."; decía yo.

-"Esta bien..."; decía ella con una sonrisa como seguimos a lo nuestro.

Un recibimiento que talvez no merecía...pero creo que si necesitaba.

Porque lo que voy a hacer necesita que este con la cabeza despejada y 100% enfocada.

-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Al día siguiente...**

 **Canterlot**

 **9:00 am**

A pesar de la queja de los doctores de que aun debía estar en cama para que me recupera de mis huesos rotos.

No podía esperar mi mensaje ni un día más.

Y aunque me presente en silla de ruedas llevada por mi mismo con mi magia no me importo.

*Abre las puertas de la sala del trono con su magia*

-"Lo que le estás haciendo a mis padres es una atrocidad que debe parar ya...", decía un noble de Canterlot que ni me importa como luce, mientras le habla a la princesa.

Para mi todos lucen iguales con sus trajes elegantes y peinados con mucho gel.

-"Guardias, escoltenlo fuera, que tengo que hablar en privado con la princesa"; decía yo muy seriamente a los guardias al lado del trono de la princesa.

-"No se quien crees que eres para ordenar..."; decía el noble con enojo como los guardias asintieron y se llevaron al noble usando su magia.

Creo que no por hacerme caso a mí...que ya me entere de que los guardias en toda Equestria se enteraron de lo que paso y que mi liderazgo ha flaqueado.

Solo parecían querer una excusa para sacar al aborrecible noble, que de seguro era un nieto o hijo de uno de los tantos nobles que tenemos en prisión domiciliaria por el tema del borrado de mente a los inmigrantes.

Están en sus casas, repleto de lujos aun viviendo la vida de ricos de siempre.

Que se vengan sus hijos a decirnos que quieren salir a pasear porque se aburren ya rivaliza con lo ridiculo.

Esos desgraciados hasta creen que esto es un juego y que no están en problemas.

Eso ya es el colmo...

Celestia no dijo nada como se lo llevaban.

Por lo demás se la veía algo cansada, pero por lo demás seguía viendose tan imponente y hermosa como siempre.

-"Comet, esperaba verte cuando te recuperaras..."; decía ella sorprendida al verme.

-"Lo siento princesa...pero tengo que mostrarte algo que necesitas saber con urgencia"; decía yo como hacía levitar el libro sobre Bloody y la segunda era oscura, hacia ella.

Para que ella lo tomara en sus cascos.

-"Es la verdad sobre lo que pasó en el mundo todos estos años...no lo eh leído, pero Fresh me dice que allí encontraras la verdad que nos fue negado tantos años, y el porque todos nos odian"; decía yo seriamente.

Ella bajo la cabeza algo triste al recordarle esa última parte.

-"Y eso quiere decir...que los informes de los que soldados que regresaban...eran ciertos...perdimos la nave...y el mundo estaba de acuerdo en unirse para declararnos la guerra si no abandonábamos el reino Grifo?"; decía ella con gran pesar.

-"Si"; decía ella rápidamente y sin trabas.

-"Pero aun con todo el maltrato que tuvieron...aun no hay paz entre nuestros pueblos?"; pregunto ella con pesar.

-"No...pero no habrá paz princesa...si no estamos dispuestos a aceptar la verdad...la cruda y absoluta verdad..."; decía yo señalando al libro todo serio.

-"Le recomiendo que lo lea...y que...digamos a todos la verdad, ya es hora que el pueblo sepa la verdad...sobre la guerra de Bloody Mary...lo de los alienigenas...eso aun tiene que ser guardado por su bien"; decía yo seriamente.

-"Pero porque no el de los alienigenas también, porque eso tiene que seguir en secreto?", pregunto Celestia algo decaída.

-"Porque lo que paso en el mundo...fue nuestra culpa de forma indirecta, los dejamos sufrir cosas atroces, despreciables y que nadie mercece sufrir...los alienigenas ya son demasiado que digerir...y talvez, cuando los nuestros sepan la verdad...podamos intentar unirnos con el mundo, y apoyar, si es que quieren nuestra ayuda de verdad, y no ir como falsos salvadores...que no lo somos...", decía yo todo serio.

-"Voy a leerlo el libro entonces...para saber que debo decirle a mis pequeños ponys...", decía ella con pesar.

Yo asentí.

-"Puedes irte a descansar Comet...ya has sufrido demasiado"; decía ella con pesar.

No lo creo...

-"Esta bien princesa"; decía yo como asentía con la cabeza como me retiraba.

Y yo solo la dejaba a ella sola con el libro como me retiraba de la sala del trono y me dirigía a mi casa...

Tengo una carta de renuncia y muchos expedientes de oficiales que revisar para ver quien ocupa mi cargo.

Y claro...buscar en el mapa un rinconcito oculto donde llevar a mi familia a vivir y que guardias reales que regresaron de la campaña y que deseguro me guardan rencor...no nos maten.

.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.

 **(Vista en 3era persona)**

 **2 días después**

 **Torrer de Celestia**

 **11:45 pm**

Se la ve a la princesa en el balcón...sin su corona o joyas.

Algunos papeles arrugados en el suelo de su cuarto cerca de su sofá y una caja de pañuelos, con algunas gotas en el suelo que se dirigen hacia el balcón, donde esta ella.

Como se la ve leyendo la antepenúltima pagina del libro.

 _-"Este libro fue echo en memoria de todos los que sacrificaron sus vidas en intentar sacar de la era oscura a todos en el mundo y que no se olvide que el bien siempre prevalecerá en un mundo cubierto de tinieblas"_ es lo que se lee en ella.

Seguido por un listado muy grande de nombres que abarca 3 hojas completas...

Llena de héroes caídos .

Al menos una centena de nombres...que decían como minimo de donde eran, solo menos de una docena...eran de Equestres.

Con la frase final de...

 _-"Y todos los heróes sin nombre que sus cuerpos no pudieron sin identificarlos o ya no tenían familia quien reconocería sus cuerpos..."_

La princesa tenía los ojos llorosos aún.

Dejo el libro con suavidad en el suelo.

Y salió volando.

Con solo un pensamiento en su cabeza...

"Tengo que mostrar mis respetos por los pocos que no murieron...y que sepan que algo así nunca se repetira mientras ella viva"

Tan rápido con el pegaso más rapido hasta la fecha, se elevaba en el cielo y volaba hacia el horizonte...sin llevarse nada, ni decirlse nada a nadie.

Porque ella sabía muy bien...que si quería demostrar que hablaba desde el corazón, debía ir como una pony normal.

Sin escoltas.

Y sin joyas que demostrara que era de la realeza.

Y el porque no le dijo a nadie...

Era porque lo que quería hacer era más importante que decirle a alguien que de seguro intentaría pararla, y que cualquier cosa que sucediera en Equestria, ahora lo sabía...además, tenía que ver por ella misma el como quedo el mundo.

En solo unas horas, sin ser vista por nadie, abandonaba espacio aéreo Equestre dirigiendose enseguida nuevamente hacia el reino Grifo en una gira mundial intentando mostrar sus respetos...y no morir en el proceso.

-..-..-.-.-…-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-

 **-"A la mierda...eso último si que no me lo esperaba...", decía Seras sorprendida.**

 **-"Si...y lo que vendrá será...ufffff..."; decía yo.**

 **-"Se que al principio son muy apresurado, y el pseudo romance con la grifo Genova y Fresh...que ya, no sabes hacer romances, pero bueno, eso ya lo sabemos de ti, aunque nos alegra saber que ya la historia avanza por fin"; decía Seras.**

 **-"Si...lo se"; decía yo con pesar.**

 **-"Pero al menos me agrada saber que Fresh al menos no regreso con la consciencia manchada a Equestria y ya no tan malhumorado sobre el futuro"; decía Seras algo animada.**

 **-"Si...me agrada Fresh, merece ser feliz después de todo"; decía yo.**

 **-"Sip...y que Sky no es la mala, Yay", decía ella con una sonrisa.**

 **-"Nunca lo fue"; decía yo amargado.**

 **-"Jajaj, lo se, solo lo digo por ya sabes quien, jeje"; decía ella toda burlona.**

 **-"Pero bueno, me alegra ver que la historia avanza, por fin"; decía ella.**

 **-"Si...lo se, y las cosas serán muy curiosas de ahora en adelante"; decía yo con una sonrisa.**

 **-"Oye...y hablando de curioso...te enteraste sobre la muerte de ese gato enojado?", preguntaba ella.**

 **-"Si...pero, la verdad, solo lo mencionare, porque bueno, por ser el meme leyenda de la internet, pero, nada más por eso", decía yo.**

 **-"Ok...entiendo, eres un chico de perros...lo que ya era obvio en retrospectiva", decía ella toda pensativa recordando mi fanfic anterior.**

 **-"Si, si, pero bueno, lo mencione, ya, es medio relevante ya, pero yo no lo considero un mega boom en la internet"; decía yo.**

 **-"Yo un poquito y más cuando vengo de un universo donde los gatos son los que gobiernan y los humanos no"; decía Seras.**

 **-"Ah si...y como es?"; pregunto yo.**

 **-"Es como el de ustedes...solo que se irritan con más facilidad...o sea, como ustedes en Twitter y Facebook...pero entre ellos cara a cara"; decía ella toda pensativa.**

 **-"Ok...", decía yo no muy impresionado.**

 **-"Pues que esperabas, no tengo mucho material con que trabajar, has usado casi todo en el meme universo desde que empezamos a trabajar juntos", decía ella algo seria.**

 **-"Hay un meme universo?",pregunto yo.**

 **-"Ese sería el tuyo, porque creo que ya viven en una enorme satira de ustedes mismos, lo que es muy extraño", decía ella.**

 **-"Ok, reconozco que ahora no tengo nada y nos despimos por ahora vale?"; pregunto yo.**

 **-"Vale, hasta la proxima semana entonces, cuando logres ver...Detective Picachu?", pregunto ella con una sonrisa.**

 **-"OHHHH si, Detective Picachu, mi niño interno grita por querer ver esa pelicula, pero mi dinero se reserva para ver John Wick 3"; decía yo emocionado.**

 **-"Quieres saber si el mundo Pokemon existe?", pregunto ella con curiosidad como me sonreía.**

 **-"No tanto...no me gusta mucho pokemon la verdad, pero si que tengo curiosidad como es uno"; decía yo.**

 **-"Bueno solo diré que...entre Pokemonos dioses y legendarios, el mundo es muy diferenteee, sabes de esa caricatura antigua llamada los Pica Piedras donde usaban los animales para todo...?", pregunto ella.**

 **-"Si..."; respondí yo.**

 **-"Ahora imaginatelo con Pokemones y edificios especialmente creados para que pasen los Pokemones...como en Zootopia...lo que es raro y curioso de ver"; decía ella con una sonrisa.**

 **-"Y hay batallas pokemon?", pregunto yo.**

 **-"Si...pero solo en lugares autorizados porque causan muchos daños si se hace en cualquier parte, y es tan popular como el futbol lo es en latinoamerica"; decía ella.**

 **-"Me lo imaginaba...", decía yo todo pensativo.**

 **-"Claro que si imbecil, si yo soy parte de tu imaginación", decía Seras media gruñona.**

 **-"Jejeje...si"; decía yo como me reía un poco.**

 **-"Pero ya, el mame a durado ya mucho, y ya quiero ir a almorzar, así que...nos vemos amigos lectores para el proximo capitulo donde las cosas solo no dejan de volverse aun más locas, así que no se olviden de comentar, y ya saben, la unica manera en que abandone este fanfic es que yo me muera, así de comprometido estoy con esto", decía yo con una sonrisa.**

 **-"Y ya saben gente bonita, no se mueran al menos hasta terminar de leer este fanfic...que este loco si promete terminarlo a toda costa"; decía Seras con una sonrisa.**

 **-"Gracias Seras"; decía yo animado.**

 **-"No me lo agradezcas, que es casi como si te estuvieras dando palmaditas en la espalda tu solo"; decía ella toda tranquila.**

 **-"Ok, lo que ella dijo antes...nos vemos gente bonita!"**


	60. Chapter 60

_**Capitulo 60: La verdad contada de forma tardía no libera...destruye**_

 **Comet Shimmer**

 **8 de febrero del 993 DDNM**

 **Palacio Real en Canterlot (subiendo las escaleras para llegar a la torre de la princesa Celestia)**

 **7:34 am**

-"No tenías que acompañarme...", decía yo a Mirash, que estaba llevando mi silla de ruedas...conmigo en ella, subiendo por las escaleras, como yo tenía en mi regazo mi carta de renuncia, "Sabes que yo podia subir levitando con mi magia"

Ella era una chica fuerte, y yo aun no recuperaba mi peso, así que no es lo mucho problema, pero igual, no quería perjudicarla.

-"No, no, no quiero que te sobre esfuerces aún, quiero que descanses y te recuperes sin problemas"; decía con la misma ternura de siempre Mirash como me seguía llevando por las escaleras.

Ella es siempre un amor...*pensaba como sonreía al verla*

-"Gracias...la verdad, por todo esto..."; decía yo realmente agradecido como entonces veo mi carta de renuncia y la de una lista de candidatos para quien podría ocupar mi puesto.

-"Es lo que una buena esposa hace..."; decía ella con una gran y hermosa sonrisa.

-"Una que cuidare y apreciare ahora que tendremos todo el tiempo del mundo..."; decía yo con una sonrisa.

-"Hasta Destiny?", pregunto ella algo curiosa.

-"Si...hasta Destiny...pero creo que más seremos como una pareja divorciada, porque dudo que ella quisiera abandonar todo esto...e irnos a vivir todos a un pueblito a vivir retirados"; decía yo todo pensativo.

-"Es una pena...me caía bien ella..."; decía ella algo triste.

-"Pero ella no le caía bien...era más el tipo de relación de..."Me embarazaste, así que te casas conmigo si o si""; decía yo con pesar.

-"Pero parece que el sentimiento no era mutuo, con el gran regalo de despedida que le vas a dar", decía ella algo alegre como estabamos a punto de llegar a la cima.

-"Si...yo no la odiaba la verdad...me caía algo pesada...pero...es lo que pasaba cuando estás con alguien con sus propias ideas que a veces difieren con las tuyas..."; decía yo como sonreía y veía el primer nombre del primer folder donde iba el primer recomendando.

Era Destiny.

Ella es una pony muy lista, era tímida y retraída, siempre guardándose sus opiniones, pero se preocupaba por los demás y por los niños en su trabajo secundario como maestra

Pero la guerra la cambio y se dio cuenta de que no le gustaba que no le escucharán y ahora habla claro y alto todo lo que piensa, y sus ideas.

Y se sigue preocupando por todos, escuche que ella durante nuestro periodo en el reino Grifo, ella siempre estuvo ayudando a cualquiera que necesitará ayuda en todo momento a pesar de que ella también estaba muy golpeaba y hambrienta. Yo también lo hice, pero no era visto con buenos ojos por nadie, porque después de todo, yo los había metido en ese lío en primer lugar, sería el colmo no estar allí intentando ayudar como pudiera a mis soldados.

O, y ella si entreno en la guardia real antes de entrar al ACM, además, ella es una cerebrito, estudio todos los procedimientos de la guardia real en su momento y del ACM cuando entro, y sabe todo lo que esta pasando en el ACM como yo...

Haciéndola una de las mejores candidatas para tomar mi puesto...

-"Y...llegamos", decía Mirash con una sonrisa alegre como llegamos al balcón antes de entrar a las habitaciones de Celestia.

Como siempre, 2 guardias solares vigilando las puertas de madera y adornos dorados como sus armaduras.

Usando las viejas armaduras simples de oro y lanzas para guardar las apariencias.

Pero ahora hay 2 cajas grandes al lado de ellos, al lado de las puertas.

Donde está por obligación, que tengan guardado el rifle y minimo el casco de la nueva armadura reglamentaria.

-"Necesito entrar y hablar con la princesa"; decía yo seriamente a los guardias.

-"No quieres esperar a las audiencias reales en la mañana...viendo que no vienes precisamente como comandante"; decía uno de los guardias como me sonreía con malicia.

-"Aun soy su comandante"; decía yo seriamente.

-"No si los rumores de que quiere renunciar son ciertos"; decía su compañero guardia.

-"Vamos chicos...no queremos problemas, solo quiere hablar con la princesa en privado, es todo, luego de esto ya no nos verán"; decía Mirash con delicadeza y tacto como hacía sus ojitos tiernos.

-"Mmm...bien, pueden pasar...", decía el primer guardia que hablo todo rendido como abrió la puerta.

Y al abrir ellos la puerta, pudimos ver el interior completamente...

Y nuestra sorpresa fue grande cuando vimos que no había nadie aquí.

Solo un sofá con muchos pañuelos usados y arrugados cubriendo el suelo, el polvo acumulándose por todos lados y la ventana que da al balcón privado que tiene abierto.

-"Donde está la princesa?", pregunte yo como entre por mi cuenta arrastrando con mi magia mi silla de ruedas, como hasta los guardias entraron allí.

-"Debe estar desayunando abajo, después de todo, ella mayormente se teletransporta a los sitios, si camina o sale por esta puerta es porque ya esta aburrida de teletransportase y solo quiere estirar sus patas"; decía uno de los guardias.

Si...

Debe eso, después de todo, ella es muy autonoma en ese sentido, no es como los nobles, ella limpía sus cosas, se hace su comida...

Solo acepta que le hagan su comida cuando está en una fiesta o reunión con otros nobles.

Ser así de autonoma según dice ella le ayuda a sentirse como una pony normal.

Después de todo ella nunca fue de la clase que le sirvan todo en bandeja de plata.

-"Pero este lugar esta sucio...muy sucio, como si no hubiera limpiado en días..."; decía Mirash como miraba los pañuelos secos y usados en el suelo, como la ventana abierta había dejado lugar a que se llenará de polvo más rápido la habitación.

-"Si...es como si no hubiera dormido aquí en buen tiempo..."; decía yo algo intrigado como iba a su cama.

-"De seguro ella no pudo hacerlo por haber estado llorando buen tiempo mientras leía el libro que le diste", decía uno de los guardias medio enojado conmigo.

Yo...debo admitir, que no tuve tiempo de leerlo.

Más ocupado estaba escribiendo mi carta de renuncia, viendo a quien dejarlo y claro, un informe completo de nuestro fracaso en el reino grifo.

Y que mal sobre que estuvo así...

No imaginaba que fuera tan malo.

-"Y hoy estuvo igual?", pregunto yo como veía su cama más de cerca, al punto de hasta olfatearla.

-"No, solo fueron los primeros 2 días, luego estuvo bastante tranquila adentro, o de seguro hizo un hechizo para que no la oyeramos para no preocuparnos", decía el segundo guardia algo prensativo.

Yo entonces empece a tocar la enorme cama perfectamente tendida...la tocaba y la olfateaba.

No la habían tocado para nada, había polvo encima de ella, tampoco huele a la deliciosa fragancia con que se baña la princesa, bueno, si huele, pero apenas... y ni siquiera esta hundido al soportar el peso de tan imponente y hermosa yegua después de una noche de sueños reparador.

Ellos me veía raro lo que hacía, pero no me cuestionaron nada, o talvez solo lo hicieron, en silencio...con más malas palabras.

-"Y...cuando fue la última vez que vino la que limpiaba las sabanas...por lo que se, las manda a lavar una vez a la semana, y es lo único que ella no hace, pero es más por falta de tiempo", decía yo con curiosidad como ahora iba a su sofá cerca de la propia chimenea personal que tiene en su cuarto la princesa.

Donde está la mayoría de los pañuelos, pegados al piso, luego hay otros, pero esos no están tan manchados como se mueven por la simple brisa que viene de la ventana y ahora puerta abierta.

Talvez ella ni toco la cama, y se quedo en el sofá sintiendose deprimida mientras leía el libro

-"El 2 de febrero, pudimos verla nada feliz mientras leía el libro..."; decía todo serio el primer guardia.

-"Se veía...muy triste"; mencionaba el segundo guardia.

-"Mmmm...y creía que los libros solo te deben o aburrir o divertir..."; mencionaba Mirash en su boba inocencia.

Los guardias no le dijeron nada porque no eran lo suficientemente cretinos como para decirle estupida a una yegua tan tierna y dulce como era ella.

Pero bueno, al revisar su sofá, era el mismo caso con su cama, estaba sin señal de haber sido usado en días.

Su escritorio y alfombra igual.

-"Y la pequeña al que le daba clases privadas...", decía yo tratando de recordar, "Twilight Sparkle...cuando fue la última vez que la vio?", pregunto yo todo serio.

-"Ella al igual que con las audiencias, las cancelo, en el caso de la pequeña, le dijo que tomará una vacaciones cortas por el momento"; decía el primer guardia.

-"Espera...las canceló...y como nadie me dijo nada al respecto?", pregunto yo sorprendido y levemente enojado.

Porque nadie me dijo que ella no estaba haciendo su trabajo por al menos 1 semana?.

-"Porque ella en tiempos de paz, usted no es el segundo al mando, es el capitán Shield, nuestro capitán", decía el primer guardia seriamente.

Si...

-"Eso lo se, pero al menos me hubiera gustado que me avisarán"; decía yo algo molesto.

Pero antes de que el segundo guardia me pudiera decir algo, de seguro solo volverme a hablar sobre que ya no sere comandante de todos modos.

-"Oye Comet...este es el libro?", pregunto Mirash como estaba en el balcón privado de Celestia, como estaba levantando un libro del suelo.

Es el que le di a la princesa precisamente.

-"Si es ese..."; decía yo como iba ante ella.

Como los 2 guardias se quedaron en la habitación.

Era el de ella, y estaba con las páginas algo arrugadas, y cuando las abrí, algunas tenían rastros de gotas secas en ella.

Cada hoja...casi cada hoja estaba algo manchada...

Incluyendo la hoja final.

La que agradece a los caídos o algo así, no se, solo estuve pasando el libro de reojo.

-"La princesa...termino el libro...pero no esta aquí..."; decía yo en voz baja, sorprendido.

-"Y eso que puede significar?", pregunto Mirash confundida.

Como veo de reojo, revolotear como una hoja en el viento en el balcón.

Una gran pluma blanca.

Una más grande que la de un pegaso promedio...

Yo la recogí con mi magia.

La olí y tenía las mismas fragancias que usa Celestia, esta apenas huele por el tiempo que de seguro lleva aquí, pero aun así huele.

Y solo habría plumas sueltas de un pegaso cuando se baña o...*entonces mira hacia arriba*

-"Vuela..."; decía yo en voz alta como miraba hacia el cielo.

Un pegaso estira y revolotea un poco las alas para calentar antes de volar...y Celestia, supongo que ella no es diferente a ellos.

Y como no usa sus alas mucho, de seguro ella tuvo que estirar antes de volar...

Pero...porque?

-"Oigan, y alguien pudo confirmar si Celestia estuvo desayunando, almorzando y cenando?"; pregunto yo como no dejaba de mirar hacia arriba.

-"No, ella siempre va antes o después de que los cocineros reales usan la cocina para darle de comer a los sirvientes que limpian y mantienen el resto del castillo para no ser una molestia"; decía el segundo guardia, "Aparte, ha estado mal esos primeros días desde que le diste ese libro que le tuvimos que dar algo de espacio como parecía no tener contacto con nadie más, ni siquiera con la princesa Cadence"; decía el segundo guardia.

…...

Veo entonces el libro y leo la portada...

" _ **Bloody Mody esta muerta, pero la segunda era oscura aun no ha terminado..."**_

…...

Entonces, veo la primera página.

" _Está es una recopilación de los echos que marcaron el mundo desde el nacimiento de Holy, la unión de los piratas bajo su mando, y la larga y brutal guerra que siguió y la princesa Celestia ignoro, y que marco el inicio de la segunda era oscura, bautizada así, por tener aún más sangre de inocentes derramadas, destrucción y actos aborrecibles cometidos por todos los bandos..."_

Y es una de las páginas con más lagrimas caídas en ella.

…...

…...

Ok.

Ahora no me cabe duda...

O la princesa decidió ir a ver si lo que dice el libro es cierto...o...no soporto lo que leyó y solo huyo no soportando la verdad...

Y se que no esta herida ni muerta porque aun anoche y amanece...

Pero, no lo hace desde aquí.

-"Hey, ustedes, vayan a ver al capitán Shield que inicie una búsqueda por todo el castillo, diganle que la princesa Celestia...ha huido y que ella es la que estamos buscando"; decía yo seriamente aun ni creyendo que ella pudo haber huido sin avisar.

-"Estas bien loco, como ella pudo haber huido sin avisar a nadie o siquiera nadie se enterara?", preguntaba incredulo el primer guardia.

-"Solo hazlo antes que yo lo haga por ti, y si de verdad ha huido, antes de renunciar, me encargaré de que ustedes 2 y los del turno nocturno el único empleo que hallen sea la de limpiar escusados en un restaurante de mala muerte", decía yo con enojo.

Ya hartó de que me estén cuestionando ya a estas alturas.

-"Ya, ya...pero si ella solo esta tomando el desayuno, creo que hasta te mandarán a un loquero por haber propuesto esta locura, es la princesa Celestia, ella nunca nos abandonaría sin avisar"; decía el primer guardia todo serio como le hacía señas para que le siguiera su compañero hacia afuera.

-"En serio crees que tu princesa haya huido?", pregunto Mirash preocupada.

-"Espero por una vez equivocarme...pero algo esta claro, ella no ha estado en este cuarto en un buen tiempo, de eso estoy seguro...

-..-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-..-.-.

 **1 hora después.**

En ese tiempo mientras esperaba que Shield viniera conmigo o me mandará un aviso de que estaba loco, eh estado leyendo el libro ese.

Y jooooder, que solo voy el primer capitulo sobre los grifos y cualquier sentimiento de odio que tenía hacia ellos por lo que me hicieron...

Se esfumo.

Ahora solo me hace sentir 3 veces peor y mis ganas de renunciar de una vez aumentan con cada maldita palabra que leo.

-"Comandante Comet...sigue aquí?", pregunto un joven guardia que entraba por la puerta que esos guardias de antes ni se molestaron en cerrar.

-"Si...quien es usted?", pregunto yo todo serio como bajo el libro.

Como veo al guardia entrar y que Mirash esta echada durmiendo en la cama de Celestia, le gritaría para que se fuera de allí...pero, supongo que mientras esperábamos, ella se aburrió y simplemente se quedó dormida en la cama más cómoda del universo.

-"Cabo Shiningn Armor señor..."; decía el chico todo serio como me saludaba como se debe, mientras traía con el un orbe de comunicaciones.

Y al ver que no tiene ninguna cicatriz, o signo de desnutrición, creo que es uno de los pocos afortunados que no fue al reino grifo.

-"A que ha venido cabo?", pregunto yo.

-"Vengo a informarle que la princesa Celestia no ha sido encontrada por ninguna parte en el castillo y que el capitán Shield espera hablar con usted al respecto"; decía el seriamente como me pasaba el orbe de comunicaciones.

-"*suspiro*...como me gustaría no tener razon algunas veces..."; decía yo como tomaba el orbe y estaba a punto de encenderlo, cuando el chico me hablo.

-"Comandante...es cierto lo que dice...que la princesa escapó?", pregunto preocupado el guardia.

-"Parece que sí...", dije yo con gran pesar sin ser formal al respecto, a estas alturas, no tengo ganas de estarlo.

-"Tiene algo que ver por lo que mis amigos han tenido que pasar en el reino grifo?", pregunto el.

-"Algo así cabo..."; dije yo con pesar.

-"Y sabe si volverá...mi hermana esta preocupada por que no hubiera clases privadas con ella esta semana"; decía el aún preocupado.

-"Espera...tu hermana es Twilight Sparkle?", pregunto yo con curiosidad.

-"Si señor...y, quisiera darle buenas noticias...o al menos noticias sobre Celestia para que no este preocupada"; decía el con pesar.

-"Únete al club chico...únete al club..."; decía yo con pesar como encendía el orbe ya para comunicarme con Shield.

 _-"COMET!_ , grito enojado Shield, que se podía ver de fondo que estaba echado en una cama.

Ese grito hizo saltar fuera de la cama a Mirash asustada, pero fue agarrada en el aire por el cabo Shining con su magia y la coloco suavemente en el suelo.

- _"No llevamos ni una semana en casa y ahora tenemos otra crisis en nuestras pezuñas...y sorpresa, sorpresa, tu estás involucrado en ella"_ ; decía el nada a gusto por ello.

Mientras que Mirash le sonreía y le agradecía por su ayuda y Shining se sonrojaba un poco por eso.

-"Creeme, yo estoy del mismo modo..."; decía yo como fruncía el ceño.

 _-"Ahora...te diste cuenta que no está...alguna idea de donde habrá ido?",_ pregunto el yendo al grano para dejar de hablar conmigo lo más pronto posible.

El sentimiento es mutuo.

-"Esa es la cosa...o pudo haber ido al viejo castillo en el valle, a las montañas, a los bosques o al desierto para reflexionar en solitario lo que ha leído...o...lo que estoy temiendo, haya querido hacer un viaje por su cuenta a las naciones más afectadas en el libro y ver con sus ojos lo que ha pasado"; decía yo como levantaba el libro para que lo viera Shield.

 _-"Es un viaje suicida, y sin naves o recursos...no podremos ir a por ella si es lo segundo";_ _decía el todo frustrado._

 _-"Esperemos muy bien que sea lo primero", decía yo._

-" _Esperar no...a los guardias que no estén en recuperación los voy a asignar para que registren toda Equestria si es necesario para estar seguro"_ , decía el todo serio.

-"Muy bien...has lo que quieras...yo esperare...mis soldados ya han tenido suficiente con esto y merecen descansar", decía yo seriamente

 _-"Tienes aún a 80 soldados a tu cargo que no estuvieron en el reino Grifo, ponlos a buscar a ellos"_ , decía con enojo Shield.

-"Esta bien Shield...*Suspiro*", decía yo con pesar como le colgaba.

No quiero que descarten rápido que ella no esta aquí.

Porque cuando pase...

Solo podremos esperar lo peor...

Celestia se escapó.

Y todos los que estaban vigilando ese día...van a ser despedidos o reasignados.

Mientras vamos a la biblioteca secreta de Starwill, y revisar si tiene los viejos hechizos con lo que los unicornios movían el sol y la luna en la antigüedad.

-"Señor...tengo que irme...me puede devolver el orbe?", pregunto el cabo como me interrumpio mis pensamientos.

-"Si...si...", decía yo como le regresaba el orbe, se veía deprimido.

Después de todo, no todos los días uno se entera que la princesa Celestia, un ser de luz y amor que juró nunca abandonarnos...

Se fuera.

Pero antes que se fuera yo lo detuve

-"Pero...antes que te vayas...solo dile a tu hermana que Celestia fue a comprobar si estaban bien unos viejos amigos que no ve hace mucho tiempo de los cuales recibio un mensaje que decía que necesitan verse porque tenían problemas", decía yo.

-"Es algo que ella haría...", decía el como sonreía un momento.

-"Es lo que ella siempre haría...", decía yo como sonreía yo y el se iba corriendo.

Al menos...los jovenes no necesitan perder la esperanza en la princesa...

-"Ella lo haría?"; pregunto Mirash como me miró a mí con curiosidad.

-"Si...después de todo, no es mentira que dije que es el alma más pura y buena que haya tenido el gusto de conocer en persona"; decía yo con honestidad.

-"Con razón alguien así tiene una cama tan cómoda...solo fue sentarme para sentirme mareada y caer dormida"; decía ella como se sonrojaba.

-"No, solamente estás cansada porque es muy temprano, y eres madre de 3 hijas pequeñas que necesitan mucha atención...", decía yo.

-"3 y contando...", decía ella como sonreía y se sobaba la barriga.

Oh si...

Eso...

Más hijas por preocuparme...

.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.

 **Canterlot, Equestria**

 **5 días después...**

 **13 de febrero**

 **Casa de Comet y Mirash**

 **12:30 pm**

 ***en su cama descansando y leyendo el libro***

Seguía leyendo y leyendo ese libro.

Las cosas que pasaron en este mundo sin que nos hayamos enterado son peor a lo imaginado.

Y no me sorprende porque ven a Sky como una líder.

Ella se lo ha ganado...

Como también...nuestra reputación.

Que en estos momentos no tengo autoridad, como no es tiempo de guerra, en estos momentos la tiene Shield como segundo al mando, que curiosamente, en caso de que Celestia no estuviera, era los más ricos nobles que se ponían a cargo, pero como esos están bajo arresto domiciliario, es el turno de Shield de estar a cargo.

Que como me gustaría estar yo...porque mi primera orden sería condenar a muerte a todos esos nobles...para al menos dar algo de justicia a los inocentes que murieron esperando nuestra ayuda...

En fin, por ahora, Celestia no ha sido encontrada, lo que me hace temer que no está en el país...pero...a la vez, sigue el sol y la luna andando tranquilamente en el cielo.

Lo que significa que ella sigue viva y talvez aun en el país.

Lo que es bueno...

Muy bueno.

Solo que...no hemos buscado lo suficiente...

" _Querido, ya es hora de almorzar",_ dijo Mirash tocando la puerta, desde fuera del cuarto.

-"Ya voy", dije yo como estaba levitandome a mi mismo a la silla de ruedas para ir...

Cuando...

 _-"Comet idiota infeliz, estás allí?"_ , preguntaba Sky, desde la radio que me dio, y que había dejado en el cajón de mi mesita de noche al lado de mi cama, se escuchaba como si hubiera un ruido de fondo, aunque creo que era gracias a que estaba dentro del cajón.

La única cosa que me dejaron traerme de allá.

-"Sky...como es posible...si estamos a quien sabe cuantos..."; decía yo como sacaba la radio y le contestaba, sorprendido como ella me interrumpió.

-" _Ese no es tu problema...tu problema es que porque tu princesa sobrevoló mi barco hace 1 semana!",_ grito ella enojada, aunque creo que ese grito era más para hacerse escuchar por ese ruido de fondo, que era muy raro, era como el motor de alguna clase, era como si hablará desde la sala de maquinas de un tren.

-"Espera...como sabes eso?", pregunto yo preocupado y confundido.

 _-"Porque hace una semana, mientras estabamos regresando a las doctoras de Saddle Arabia a su país, la detectamos volar encima de nosotros, a una altura de 5mil metros, dudo que nos haya visto, pero nosotras si..."_ , decía ella seriamente.

-"Espera...ella esta yendo a Saddle Arabia?"; pregunto yo aun con muchas preguntas que hacer, pero esa era la que más me importaba.

 _-"No, según el curso con que iba...al parecer iba al Reino Grifo",_ decía ella.

Mierda.

-" _Ella leyo el libro verdad?"_ , pregunto ella al notar que no decía nada.

-"Si...pero porque pregunt...", estaba diciendo cuando ella me interrumpio.

 _-"Es que eso explica porque ella regresa a un país donde casi la matan, o es una estupida o las 2 cosas"_ , decía ella aun casi gritando y ese ruido de fondo persistente.

Le mandaría a la mierda por decirle eso a Celestia.

Pero a estas alturas...hasta yo estoy pensando en lo mismo.

 _-"Pero aún amanece y anochecé, así que si sigue viva...es porque no se...mato a las grifos o no se, algo hizo para que no la matarán"_ decía ella.

-"No te has comunicado con las grifos acaso?", pregunto yo.

 _-"No, lo primero fue hablar contigo para saber porque tu princesa vuelve al reino Grifo, luego ya ver si al volver logró salvarla de alguna manera y la haga volver",_ decía ella.

-"Si haces eso te lo agradecería enormemente"; decía yo.

 _-"No lo hago por ti, lo hago porque soy una de las pocas que aun razonan por acá y no queremos que muera la única que permite que haya vida sobre este planeta al controlar los ciclos de día y noche, así que sí, salvarla a ella, significa salvarme a mí y mi familia, no a ti"_ , decía ella.

-"Aún así...eh leído el libro, y entiendo los peligros que ahí allá afuera, no por nada te lo agradecería..."; decía yo.

 _-"Ohh...así que has leído el libro eh..."_ , decía ella con curiosidad, " _Ahora sabes por lo que pasamos entonces"_ , decía ella.

-"Si...y debo decirte, que no tenemos forma de agradecerte por lo que has hecho...porque, lo que has hecho...es increible y digno de celebración"; decía yo seriamente.

 _-"Lo se...pero fue a un alto costo Comet...y lo que quiero...no será nada barato"_ , decía ella seriamente.

-"Mmm...haré, todo lo que pueda para que se cumpla, no importa lo que sea, tu nombralo, y te lo daremos", decía yo seriamente.

 _-"Cuando rescatemos a Celestia de la estupidez que este haciendo...puedo hacer cosas...sexuales con ella y tenerlo filmado y poder exhibirlo a nivel mundial como una simple pony se acuesta con una semidiosa inmortal?"_ , pregunto con curiosidad.

…...

Mi fantasía más grande de mi puta vida...y lo tendrá una pirata como realidad...

-"Dije que te dejaría hacerlo, y lo haré..." _,_ decía yo como me mordía una pata al final.

Maldita suertuda de mierda...aunque debo admitir que si...te lo mereces y a pulso.

(-"Mierda, dijo que sí...", decía alguien que estaba con Sky)

(-"Si si...pero al menos ya sabemos que tenemos un cheque en blanco con que jugar...", decía Sky con una sonrisaa ese alguien como Comet no podía oírlos porque no habían presionado el botón para hablar de vuelta en la radio)

 _-"Bien, bien, estás dispuesto a todo, y eso es algo...así que...intentaré que no la maten a la princesa...así que tendré que hacer un montón de llamadas, cobrar muchos favores, pero es por el bien común no?"_ , dijo Sky.

-"Es obvio que si"; decía yo seriamente, "Para cuando crees que la tendrás de vuelta?", pregunto yo.

 _-"Mmmmm...eso si no te sabría contestar...dame como minimo 2 semanas, pero ten por seguro, que como minimo, ella volvéra a Equestria antes de junio...";_ decía ella, " _Así que nos vemos Comet, te daré una copia del acto cuando la traigamos de vuelta..."_ , decía ella toda animada como colgaba.

Yo ni siquiera quería responder.

Aparte...

Unas 3 decenas de guardias en el castillo va a perder su trabajo en estos momentos...

O mejor no...

Ya la lista de ponys que me guardan rencor es mucha.

Mejor no aumentar más esa lista...

Pero aun así...al menos ahora, si confió en Sky...

Porque quien más sabe como moverse en este mundo nuevo que la que ayudo a formarlo?.

.-..-.-.-.-..-..-..-…-.-..-.-.-

 **15 de abril...**

 **Canterlot, Equestria**

 **Oficinas nuevas del ACM en Appelosa.**

 **4:32 pm**

-"Ya paso 2 meses Comet...admítelo, te la ha jugado Sky", decía Fresh que estaba conmigo en la oficina.

Como siempre, escapando del echo de que hoy le tocaba turno de pasar tiempo con Nighty y sus hijas. (Ex-Agente Blonde).

-"Aun hay el ciclo día y noche, así que yo diría que no...", decía yo como solo miraba fijamente a mi escritorio la radio de Sky.

Ambos ya estabamos sanos, y volvimos a servicio activo recién hace unos días.

-"Si pero...porque aun no están aquí?", pregunto el.

-"No se...una rázon debieron haber tenido..."; decía yo allí todo frustrado.

Los civiles están preocupados de que las vacaciones de 2 semanas de Celestia ya se han hecho 2 meses.

Y los hijos de los nobles no dejan de joder queriendo tomar el poder justificando que si sus padres no pueden, y la ley es que los nobles sean los segundos al mando, ellos tiene por derecho tengan que ser los gobernantes temporales.

Pero joder, que no entienden que están en problemas por todo lo que hicieron o que!?.

-"Como filmar ese video sexual raro...?"; pregunto el.

-"Como ese...", decía yo como contenía mi enojo.

 _-"Comet, soy Shield, encontramos a Celestia!"_ , gritaba Shiel desde el orbe de comunicaciones que tenía en el centro de la mesa.

Yo y Fresh lo miramos sorprendidos por la noticia.

-"Donde estaba?", pregunto yo.

 _-"Estaba en la costa del desierto de Palomino, al suroeste de Equestria, un grupo de guardias que no pararon de buscar por la zona la encontraron, tienen signos de desnutrición y de cansancio, pero nada más, en este momento mientras hablamos la están llevando a Canterlot";_ Decía el seriamente.

-"Y estaba consciente?", pregunto yo.

-"No, _estaba inconsciente...así que ya sabes, por lo menos la tenemos con vida...nos vemos pronto, si es que decides regresar";_ decía el como cortaba.

-"Bueno...ya es hora de por fin presentar mi carta de renuncia...", decía yo como sacaba de uno de los cajones del escritorio mi carta de renuncia.

 _-"_ Pero no te preocupa que talvez no sea ella...recuerda que apareció en el desierto, territorio de los changelings", decía seriamente Fresh

-"Nop, además, el territorio de los changelings es en Badlands, muy lejos del desierto de Palomino, aparte, con todos los sentimientos de preocupación y angustia que nuestros ciudadanos han estado experimentando, debe mantener a raya a los changelings"; decía yo seriamente

-"Más bien...me sorprende que no hayan extinto con todo el mundo estando miserable"; decía Fresh.

-"Menos nosotros...menos nosotros...", decía yo algo de pesar y odio...joder, talvez si todos hubiéramos estado miserables, esos changelings se hubieran extinto.

Bueno, al menos no han sido problemas durante casi 1000 años.

De seguro buscando donde establecerse y robar amor.

Solo que hace pocos más o menos sabemos donde se han asentado al final.

Que mientras no lo provoquemos, ellos no vendrán a nosotros, porque por ahora, ellos son más que una pequeña molestia.

-"Si...pero, llevemos a Clansy, ella sabrá si es Celestia después de todo, porque recuerda, ella ya sabe su fisiología"; decía yo seriamente como tomaba mis papeles y ya me iba por la puerta.

-"Creo que me sentiría más comodo si fuera Celestia un changeling que estar con Clansy de nuevo...", decía el como me seguía.

-"Sabes que si quieres puedes quedarte...", decía yo como avanzábamos por los pasillos para salir de aquí.

-"Eso quisiera pero...yo también tengo curiosidad de como está la princesa, y la curiosidad gana al temor...esta vez", decía el.

.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Canterlot, Equestria**

 **Enfermería del Castillo**

 **11:30 pm**

-"Y, como está ella?", pregunto yo preocupado a Clansy como acaba de salir de la habitación donde esta Celestia.

Que vi de reojo mientras entraba y salía Clansy que la princesa estaba durmiendo, pero que su melena no estaba ondeando por un viento imaginario, estaba como la melena de cualquier pony...quieto.

Lo que es una mala señal, solo le pasa cuando usa casi toda su magia.

-"Es ella y no un changeling verdad?", pregunto preocupado Fresh.

-"Si es ella, y ella...tiene muchas cicatrices, que si le rasuras su suave pelaje, lo notarás, pero chiquitas a simple vista, como si fueran simples cortadas de papel por su cuerpo, pero no, son heridas mortales sanadas con el paso del tiempo gracias a su acelerada regeneración celular, incluso las heridas de bala que sufrío hace unos meses hasta parecen pecas blanquecinas en su piel...pero puede que la piel oculte las heridas pasadas, pero internamente, esta yegua sufrió mucho", decía ella toda seria.

-"Son heridas recientes?", pregunte preocupado.

-"Te lo pondré en simples palabras, tiene 234 cicatrices tanto internas como externas en todo su cuerpo, 20 son las más recientes y están en todo su cuerpo", decía ella toda seria.

Sus tiempos cuando con su hermana y ella libraban una batalla sangrienta por salvar al mundo de los leviatanes y otros monstruos.

-"Pero a pesar de todo...no podría llamarlas cicatrices de por sí porque cuando sucede una herida, el cuerpo lo cura si, pero vuelve más debil esa zona herida, a pesar de que ya esta curada, pero ella no...sus "cicatrices"...no debilitan para nada sus partes donde están, hasta funcionan correctamente, sin complicación alguna, incluso...hay cicatrices viejas, pero viejas en las que sus ovarios y utero fueron alcanzados, pero, los músculos siguen fuertes, y los ovarios siguen produciendo ovulos y funcionan normalmente...como si nada hubiera pasado, practicamente podría tener un hijo totalmente saludable, y lo que es más curioso, tiene los ovarios de una yegua de 25, o sea, la edad perfecta para que una yegua pueda tener hijos sin complicaciones geneticas gracias al paso del tiempo de los ovarios", decía ella seria y fascinada por lo que explicaba.

-"Espera, ella hasta tiene sus ciclos de calor como una yegua normal?", pregunte yo sorprendido.

-"Si...incluso diría yo que hasta por su tamaño y lo saludable que está técnicamente su lujuria sería mayor a la de una yegua normal, pero...llevo tanto tiempo aquí cerca de ustedes y de ella...que nunca lo eh notado...no se que hace, pero no parece sufrir lo mismo que una yegua en celo normal..."; decía ella aun fascinada por lo que explicaba.

-"A parte, parece que la princesa es...y sigue siendo virgen por lo estrecha que están sus paredes vaginales...", decia ella

Mmm...una Celestia en celo...más calentona que una yegua normal...y virgen...

…...

Es como si el destino me hubiera preparado para saber eso! *pensaba el como su lado lujurioso y pecaminoso tomaba el control*

* **golpe***

-"Auuu...joder...", decía yo como me sobaba mi hocico.

-"Porque demonios estas mencionando eso en primer lugar, acaso siquiera es relevante?"; pregunto Fresh enojado, quien fue el que me dio un codazo en el hocico.

-"Porque ella es un milagro médico en toda regla...y si no se...me permitieran sacar unos óvulos para ver si se pueden fertilizar, porque quien sabe, talvez no es virgen y ella ya lo intento y solo que el esperma de un pony normal no es compatible con alicornios y ella dejo de intentarlo con..."; estaba hablando ella como entonces también le golpeo en el hocico este Fresh.

-"Argg...joder, yo solo decía..."; decía ella como se sobaba el hocico, como el al parecer se contuvo.

Porque a mi me golpeo tan fuerte que me sangra la nariz.

-"Nada de experimentos con la princesa...y más en su estado tan vulnerable..."; decía el enojado.

-"Si...tienes rázon..."; decía yo como me sobaba el hocico.

-"En especial tu, que estabas fantaseando con el echo de que Celestia es posiblemente virgen"; decía Fresh con enojo.

-"Lo se, lo siento...estoy bajo mucho estrés ultimamente..."; decía yo enojado conmigo mismo.

-"A parte, le estaríamos entregando en bandeja de plata a los alienigenas cuando vuelvan cualquier investigación que le hagamos a Celestia...que es si no lo recuerdan, la rázon de porque querían invadirnos en primer lugar"; decía Fresh todo serio.

-"Si...si, por eso tampoco autorice alguna investigación sobre Celestia a la Dra. Heart...ni contigo Clansy...Celestia esta fuera de los límites..."; decía yo adolorido.

-"Pero si tenemos más alicornios, estaremos más seguros no lo crees...valdría la pena siquiera intentarlo, y a la antigua, sin usar el equipo alienigena, solo necesitarías un unicornio, o sea, a mí, y a yeguas voluntarias que quisieran ser madres...y forzar el embarazo al insertar directamente el esperma de un semental en un ovulo de Celestia y listo, tenemos un nuevo alicornio en formación"; decía ella.

-"Estaríamos jugando a la ruleta aquí, porque no sabríamos si siquiera una yegua normal soportaría la gestación...básicamente, no conocemos nada sobre los alicornios en ese sentido...estaríamos arriesgando la vida de una madre inocente...y no quiero más muertes de inocentes Clansy...el tiempo de jugar a ser héroes se acabo"; decía yo seriamente.

-"Te has ablandado Comet..."; decía ella toda decepcionada, "Pero bueno...talvez tu reemplazo lo acepte...", decía ella como se marchaba y se curaba su hocico para que no apareciera un moretón o hinchara.

Y una vez se alejo lo suficiente...

-"La quiero a ella lo más lejos de Celestia esta claro...", le susurraba a Fresh.

-"Haré mi mejor intento...", me susurraba Fresh de vuelta.

(-"Bueno...supongo que mi útero tendrá que bastar, para hacer mi pequeño experimento, si funciona, Comet o su sucesor me rogará por repetir el experimento en más yeguas, si no...bueno, ya vivi una gran vida, y cuando vuelvan los alienigenas se repetirá los tipos de heridas...y eso...ya sería aburrido, porque otra cosa que odio...son las repeticiones", decía ella como sonreía como sacaba con su magia de uno de los bolsillos de su bata un envase de vidrio pequeño con liquido en ella, y que contiene un ovulo de Celestia)

-_-_.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.

 **7:23 am**

Fresh y yo no nos apartamos de la puerta que da a donde está Celestia, sentados uno a cada lado de la puerta.

Preocupados, como afuera...sigue siendo de noche.

Y ya me han llegado guardias diciendo que había ponys pidiendo que se les explique porque la luna sigue alto en el cielo a estas horas.

Y ya se les dijo que les dijeran que "Celestia ha regresado por fin de sus vacaciones, pero está demasiado cansada, y no queremos presionarla".

Y como no ha venido guardias con más quejas, es que ha funcionado.

-"Cuanto crees que aguante todo con la luna alto en el cielo...?", preguntaba Fresh.

-"Un día o 2 como máximo antes que empiece el frío por permanecer tanto tiempo en las sombras...aunque temo por los que se han quedado en el lado donde brilla el sol a ellos les tocará la ola de calor más fuerte que hayan tenido en décadas", decía yo con pesar.

-"Mierda...y eso solo significaría una cosa..."; decía el.

-"Mas odio en contra nuestra?".

-"Sip...".

*suspiraron ambos*

-"Aun no encuentran ese hechizo para que los unicornios puedan levantar y bajar los 2 astros...está tan perdido que hasta creo que ni Starwill lo tiene al parecer...", dije con pesar.

-"Es lo que pasa cuando confías demasiado en una cosa...si no tienes un respaldo, cuando pierdas lo que usabas toda tu vida...bueno, prepárate a estar bien jodido"; decía yo.

-"Como tu y tu matrimonio con Sunny?"; pregunto él.

-"Si...", decía yo con pesar.

Nos quedamos allí sin hablar un rato más...como de repente.

De una ventana del pasillo, los primeros rayos del sol estaban apareciendo...

Estaba por fin amaneciendo...

-"A despertado!"; los 2 dijimos al mismo tiempo como abrí la puerta y la vimos.

Seguía echada de espaldas en la cama, su melena había regresado a tener algo de brillo, y estaba allí mirando hacia una de las ventanas como su cuerno brillaba.

-"Princesa...", decía yo casi sin palabras...

-"Hola Comet...lamento...no haber avisado a nadie...", decía ella con gran pesar con la voz seca.

-"Fresh, traele agua ahora...", decía yo todo serio.

Como Fresh no dijo nada y solo se fue corriendo a buscar agua.

-"Princesa...porque hizo eso...porque huyó sin avisar?"; pregunte con la voz más calmada posible.

No quería sonar enojado.

Porque ella tenía el derecho de huir y ver con sus propios ojos lo que vimos.

-"No quería que me convencieran de lo contrario...", decía ella como cerraba los ojos como estaba medio intentando no llorar, "Lamento si los preocupe, pero quería saber si todo lo que leí era verdad..."; decía ella con su voz dulce de nuevo, sonando muy dolida emocionalmente.

-"Pero, sin nada que la respalde princesa...sin comida, ni agua?", pregunto yo preocupado.

-"Yo y mi hermana...viajamos solas cuando Starwill desapareció... pero aprendimos a cuidarnos en la naturaleza gracias a él en primer lugar y esas cosas no se me han olvidado..."; decía ella con mucha nostalgia.

-"Traje el agua"; dijo bien apresurado Fresh como trajo una jarra de agua y un vaso.

-"Gracias Fresh..."; decía la princesa como solo tomo la jarra de agua y empezó a beber directamente de él, una jarra de 1 litro de agua, y se la bebió toda, o sea, bebía el agua con rapidez...pero a la vez sin derramar nada.

Suspirando al final toda satisfecha.

-"Parece que no bebio nada en días..."; decía yo preocupado.

-"1 semana solo bebiendo el agua que lograba sacar de las nubes en el mar, y por desgracia, estaba despejado la mayoría del tiempo..."; decía ella con pesar.

-"Pero, ya esta bien, y en casa, y es lo que cuenta"; decía yo con una sonrisa.

-"No Comet...nada esta bien..."; decía ella como negaba con la cabeza.

-"Si, ya sabemos que lo que paso en el reino grifo y todo el equipo y la nave que dejamos atrás...pero..."; decía yo con pesar.

Pero ella levanto una pata para que parara allí.

-"Eso...eso no es nada Comet, más bien...", decía ella como se desconectaba las intravenosas con nutrientes y se estaba levantando de la cama.

-"Princesa no...aún no esta en forma...", decía yo como estaba acercandome a ella.

-"No Comet...lo que tengo que hacer, se tiene que hacer ya..."; decía ella ahora lo más seria posible como se ponía de pie, apenas.

Estaba más delgada de lo usual, pero no estaba tampoco tan desnutrida como para que se le viera las costillas.

Al menos le habían dado un baño de esponja las enfermeras para que su melena y pelaje estén decentes.

-"Que es lo que quiere hacer...?", pregunto yo como ella intento dar un paso pero casi se tropieza, pero yo me puse a su lado para ayudarla a que siguiera en pie.

-"Quiero dar un anuncio a toda Equestria, así que llama a todos los guardias y tus soldados que tengan los orbes de comunicaciones y los pongan en las zonas más concurridas de las ciudades para que todos oigan lo que tengo que decir"; decía ella toda decidida.

-"Que cosa exactamente?"; pregunto yo.

-"La verdad...pero como dices tu, lo de los alienigenas...será una verdad para otro día, lo que se viene hoy, será una verdad que nos golpee a todos por igual"; decía ella toda seria.

-"Quiere hacerlo aquí...o donde?"; pregunto yo.

-"En mi balcón...así que llamen a todos los ponys que puedan, que es algo que tienen que saber todos"; decía ella seriamente.

-"Ya la escuchaste Fresh"; decía yo seriamente.

El asintío y se fue volando.

-"Le ayudo a ir a por sus cosas princesa?"; pregunto yo.

-"No...no merezco usarlas en estos momentos...", decía ella con pesar como insistía en caminar ya.

Y yo la empecé a ayudar para mantenerla de pie todo el camino hacia ese balcón...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.

 **1 hora después...**

Llegamos con mucho esfuerzo y ayuda de Shield que me alcanzó para cuando se entero de lo que Celestia quería hacer.

La llevamos al balcón ceremonial en el castillo, donde da a un patio central, donde se ve que están en su mayoría guardias, pero también hay algunos hijos de nobles, algunos civiles que escucharon el llamado y hasta Mirash y Destiny con mis hijas estaban con ellas.

Y en otro balcón están más guardias viendo la presentación

Se silencio por completo el patio como los veía a todos algo preocupados y extrañados de ver a la princesa sin sus joyas reales.

-"El orbe de comunicaciones por favor...", pedía ella a Shield que lo tenía con él.

Como la princesa se sentó y nosotros nos pusimos al lado de ella, como si fueramos sus escoltas.

-"Ya están todos en posición mi señora...en armaduras para que no los reconocieran"; decía Shield con respeto.

-"Bien...porque lo que tengo que mostrarles...es algo que todos necesitan ver", decía ella como empezó a hacer su magia.

Y elevo el orbe de comunicaciones con ella.

-"ATENCIÓN MIS PEQUEÑOS PONYS, SE QUE TODOS ESTABAN PREOCUPADOS POR LA AUSENCIA QUE TUVE...PERO FUE JUSTIFICADA...", decía ella en voz alta toda seria como sus ojos empezaron a brillar y el orbe por igual

Como entonces el orbe empezo a flotar sobre los ponys en el patio como de repente, como si fuera un proyector, empezó a transmitir imágenes tan grandes como las hermosas vitrinas en la sala del trono alrededor, flotando alrededor del orbe.

Pero.

Estas imágenes no eran nada bonitas...

Eran imágenes vistas desde la perspectiva de Celestia del reino Grifo.

De casas destruidas, nuestra base devastada en Halax y aun en ruinas

El castillo en Griffinstone destruido...

Su sotano...

Y hasta grifos que le mostraban las protesis y las partes que perdieron durante nuestra enfrentamiento...

(Y estas imágenes eran mostradas por igual en toda Equestria)

-"DESTRUCCIÓN, MUERTE, Y MISERIA ESTA FUERA DE NUESTRAS FRONTERAS, DE UNA GUERRA, SI GUERRA, ALGO QUE NOSOTROS NO VIVIMOS EN SIGLOS, ELLOS ACABAN DE SUFRIR UNA...UNA...DE LA CUAL IGNORAMOS POR COMPLETO, IGNORAMOS SUS LLAMADAS DE AUXILIO...SUS LLAMADAS DE SOCORRO...PERO NO FUE POR IGNORANCIA...UN GRUPO DE NOBLES NEGO ESTA INFORMACIÓN A MÍ Y A TODOS USTEDES" _,_ Decía ella con enojo.

Como las imágenes mostraban otras cosas.

Como una isla desvastada y en ruinas con varias estructuras metalicas extrañas y una mansión abandonada en una colina.

-"CIUDADES ENTERAS DESAPARECIDAS DEL MAPA EN ESTA GUERRA, INOCENTES MUERTOS POR MILLARES" _,_ Decía ella con enojo como ahora cambiaba las imágenes.

Al cráter en las montañas donde acababamos con ese regimiento de soldados en Eastland, como restos de ciudades cubiertas por la naturaleza, a parte de ponys con cicatrices de quemaduras o solo partes amputadas.

-"Y LA DESVASTACIÓN NO SOLO FUE EN EL REINO GRIFO, FUE EN TODO EL MUNDO!",

Como mostraba ciudades destruidas, fosas comunes abiertas llenas de cadaveres en putrefacción, restos carbonizados de batallas pasadas, instalaciones destruidas en zonas remotas.

Civiles con cicatrices o miembros faltantes.

Una ciudad amuralla en el desierto con gran parte de esta destruida.

Tanto grifos, minotauros y ponys normales como de Saddle Arabia por igual...

-"LO QUE VEN, SON LAS COSAS QUE VI CUANDO SALÍ...Y VI LA VERDAD...EL MUNDO SUFRÍO, NOS PEDÍAN AYUDA A GRITOS...PERO ESTOS NOBLES QUE ERAN MIS PONYS, LOS IGNORARON...HUERFANOS ABUNDAN EN ESTE NUEVO MUNDO AHORA", decía ella con rabia como la veía llorar como solo mostraba a niños pequeños de todas las especies ayudando como pueden en las labores de reconstrucción.

(Y mientras muestra esto, todos los refugiados que vinieron pidiendo ayuda o huyendo de esa guerra, empiezan a recordar...el shock por ver esas imágenes les empieza a recobrar la memoria)

-"Y ESTOS SON LOS CULPABLES...ESTOS SON LOS CULPABLES POR CUAL NOSOTROS NO NOS ENTERAMOS DE NADA DE ESTO!", Grito ella con rabia como ahora mostraba las imágenes de todos los nobles más poderosos de Equestria.

Cada uno de ellos...

Lentamente para que los viéramos bien.

-"Y EN ESTOS MOMENTOS, ESOS NOBLES SOLO ESTÁN EN ARRESTO DOMICILIARIO...PERO ESO NO ES JUSTICIA...ASÍ QUE, GUARDIAS REALES DE EQUESTRIA Y SOLDADOS DE LAS FUERZAS ESPECIALES...LES ORDENO EJECUTAR A TODOS LOS NOBLES Y SUS ALLEGADOS QUE PERMITIERON QUE ESTA IGNORANCIA SOBRE EL MUNDO EXTERIOR EXISTA Y VOY A MOSTRAR A CONTINUACIÓN TODOS LOS RESPONSABLES!", grito ella.

Como empezaron a mostrar no solo imágenes de algunos nobles.

Si no de ponys que ni conozco...y entre la lluvia de imágenes...

Aparecio la de mi madre...

Pero ella...ella

Solo es una prostituta de cabaret en Manehattan...

Ella pensaba que solo les hacía un bien y hacerles sentir bien sin usar magia... nunca lo hizo por maldad...

-"Princesa no puedes hacer eso, los nobles si, pero sus subordinados no...ellos solo seguían ordenes!", grite yo como me puse en frente de ella.

Como ella entonces apago su cuerno y las imágenes de aparecer y el orbe cayó al suelo, rompiéndose en mil pedazos.

Y entonces ella me agarró con su magia...un aura alrededor de mi cuello y me sostuvo en el aire frente a ella...mientras apretaba...me estaba ahogando...

La misma princesa me estaba ahogando como me hacía levitar fuera del bálcon.

-"Lo siento Comet, pero ellos colaboraron en la muerte de miles de inocentes...también deben pagar..."; decía ella con enojo como sentía como me apretaba cada vez más con su aura.

Shield, no haciendo nada, hasta sonriendo el bastardo estaba...

-"Y tu...ayudaste a creer que lo que hacías en el reino grifo estaba bien y que hacíamos lo correcto...lo siento...al menos tu familia estará a salvo..."; decía ella como con lagrimas en los ojos sentía como el aire se me escapaba.

Supongo que este es mi fin...

(-"Mierda..."; decía Fresh que veía todo esto desde uno de los balcones y agarró el rifle de uno de los otros guardias que habían venido armados a la ceremonia y entonces...)

 **BANG**

Entonces una bala paso rozando mi cabeza, como esa bala...le dio en la punta del cuerno a la princesa Celestia.

Lo que la hizo caer adolorida y yo...caer 3 pisos de altura a una muerte casi segura.

(Como de fondo Fresh estaba siendo abordado por los guardias cerca de él)

Pero antes de tocar el suelo, en un flash, no estaba en el patio ya, estaba...en un callejón.

Tirado en la calle.

Como podía ver el rostro de Destiny muy cerca de mí.

-"No me hagas arrepentirme de esto..."; decía ella toda frustrada como observaba a sus alrededores.

Como yo estaba a punto de caer inconsciente, y ella vio eso y me empezo a dar respiración boca a boca.

-"Vamos imbecil, no vamos a salir de está si te tengo que cargar todo el rato"; decía ella en pánico total como me daba la respiración boca a boca...

(Y mientras eso pasaba...)

(-"Princesa esta bien...?"; pregunto Shield preocupado al ver a la princesa herida)

(-"Estaré bien...solo, cumplan mis ordenes Capitán..."; decía ella aun adolorida y triste a la vez)

(Entonces Shield se levanto y fue al balcón y dijo, "Ya oyeron a la princesa...ejecuten a los traidores!"; grito el)

(Como algunos hijos de los nobles que estaban allí empezaron a ser inmovilizados por los guardias, mientras una Mirash muy triste y devastada intentaba tranquilizar a sus hijas sobre como la princesa casi mata a su padre.)

(Como en el resto de Equestria, principalmente en las ciudades costeras estallan revueltas, como todos los inmigrantes con sed de justicia en sus patas empiezan a buscar a los responsables que les hicieron olvidar a sus familias de vuelta en casa y ningún guardia o soldado del ACM mueve una pata para detener esto...hasta algunos están temiendo que por haber ayudado en eso y están empezando a huir de sus ciudades antes de que los reconozcan)

.-..-..-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-

 **-"Uff...se viene guerra civil...y me encanta!"; grito Seras con una sonrisa.**

 **-"No es para celebrar..."; decía yo.**

 **-"Lo se, lo se...pero aún así, quiero que ver que pasa, jeje"; decía ella sonriente.**

 **-"Va a pasar cosas si...muchas cosas locas, y mejor no digo nada más, o será spoiler", decía yo con una sonrisa.**

 **-"Una Celestia dolida con ganas de vengar a esos inocentes...ufff...se viene DayBreaker no?", pregunto ella.**

 **-"No...voy a decir nada"; decía yo seriamente.**

 **-"Uy...ok, que yo tampoco quiero arruinar la sorpresa"; decía ella toda animada.**

 **-"Pero sabes que...Fresh se lució con ese disparo, no mortal ni dañino a largo plazo para la princesa, notandose de que aun tiene algo de respeto por ella"; decía ella.**

 **-"Sip, después de todo, el es uno de los mejores francotiradores que ahí en Equestria", decía yo.**

 **-"Si, lo se, tienes algo por los francotiradores que ya es de locos"; decía ella.**

 **-"Lo se, lo sé...en fin, pero que te parecio?", pregunto yo.**

 **-"Drama, drama, hasta esta última parte extra caotica que realmente quiero ver que va a pasar"; decía ella toda emocionada.**

 **-"Lo se..."; decía yo con una sonrisa.**

 **-"Y oye...como te va en tu mundo, que lo voy a clasificar, como el mundo echo meme", decía ella con una sonrisa.**

 **-"Ya no es el mundo de los autores?"; pregunto yo.**

 **-"No, porque esos hay varios, como cada autor hace algo diferente en cada universo, eso hace que haya varios universos hasta el infinito"; decía ella toda pensativa.**

 **-"Pero el tuyo es uno en que es un meme en si mismo, más bien, la decada en que estas viviendo es un meme", decía ella con una sonrisa.**

 **-"No me lo recuerdes...", decía yo como rodaba los ojos hacia un lado.**

 **-"Que estás con memes locales, pero como son memes locales no puedes ponerlos aquí, porque pues, son memes locales, si no haría la parodía típica de que, hay un mundo así y lo exagero a la máxima potencia..."; decía ella.**

 **-"Si, no hay un meme fuerte esta semana", decía yo.**

 **-"A parte de donde John Wick mata a Thanos con un lapiz!", grito emocionada ella.**

 **-"Oh, si...ese es más favorito personal que un meme popular...por desgracia"; decía yo algo triste.**

 **-"Pero debería serlo, porque John Wick...es real en el universo JW-4, y las peliculas que tienen, si que le hacen justicia a lo que hace, pero no han visto la cosa más loca que ha usado para matar alguien"; decía ella con una sonrisa.**

 **-"Que cosa?", pregunto yo.**

 **-"Una memoria flash en forma de gatito", decía ella.**

 **-"No jodas...", decía yo**

 **-"Si jodo...y un montón"; decía ella con una sonrisa como abría las piernas.**

 **-"Oh solo lo dices como una expresión y no es joder de sexo que usan en otros países?", pregunto ella.**

 **-"La expresión esta vez"; decía yo, "Pero ya di como hizo eso"**

 **-"Fue muy meh, porque el le golpeo con una laptop a una asesina, y solo la mato porque justo ese flash de gatito se le enterro en el ojo.**

 **-"Si...es muy meh, pero como dije, fue una forma loca, no dije que fuera emocionante"; decía ella.**

 **-"Pero en fin, ya basta de rellenos, ya sabes que hacer mi Seras!"; decía yo con una sonrisa.**

 **-"Oki loki"; decía ella con una sonrisa animada, "Ya saben gente loca que sigue a este loco, no se olviden de comentar que tan excentrico fue esta vez y pues eso, ya saben se cuidan y sigan vivos, que aun falta ver Godzilla: Rey de los monstruos la otra semana!", grito ella emocionada.**

 **-"Lo see!".**

 **Ya con esa buena noticia, nos vemos amigos y amigas lectores, hasta el siguiente capitulo :3**


	61. Chapter 61

_**Capitulo 61: La verdad es el arma más poderosa de todas, primera parte**_

 **Capitán de tiradores Fresh Night**

 **16 de abril del 993 DDNM**

 **8:49 am**

 **Castillo de Canterlot**

-"Eso es traición capitán, nada personal"; decía todo serio uno de los guardias que me había derribado como 3 de ellos me tenían inmovilizado en el suelo.

Habían 4 en el balcón conmigo, 3 pegasos 1 un unicornio.

Con la vieja armadura dorada.

-"Capitán Shield, tenemos al tirador, es el segundo al mando de Comet, el capitán Night", decía el unicornio por el orbe de comunicaciones.

Ellos siempre tienen que llevar uno aún en tiempos de paz.

 _-"Pues que están esperando, mátenlo, la princesa dio la orden de que todos los traidores deben ser asesinados",_ decía Shield todo serio.

-"Será un placer señor..."; decía el unicornio como me sonrió y estaba tomando el arma que le quite con su magia..

Pero podía reconocer algunas marcas en sus pelajes en 2 de ellos...

Cicatrices muy recientes...

En especial el unicornio ese.

Me tenía que tocar justo veteranos de esa guerra con los grifos...*pensó con disgusto como intentaba luchar, pero esos 3 pegasos lo tenían bien sujeto en el suelo*

Resentidos con ganas de vengarse contra Comet por haberlos hecho sufrir allá.

-"Lo siento capitán...pero no es nada personal..."; decía el como me sonreía y me apuntaba

Y creo que conmigo también, por no haberlo convencido a Comet a tiempo de que nos regresáramos antes...

Joder Comet, espero que hayas tenido una buena razón para intentar detenerla...*pensó con enojo como aun intentaba forcejear*

Pero antes de que pudiera dispararme, le atravesaron con una lanza en su costado, más precisamente, en su cutie mark, haciendo que fallará el tiro, y le diera en la pata de uno de los pegasos que se retiro de inmediato y el tiro hizo que se distrajera y pudiera zafarme al darle un codazo a uno en la cara y el otro un cachetazo con mi ala y así pararme.

Pero esa lanza no fue lanzada...una batpony le embistió con ella con tanta fuerza que la lanza le atravesó hasta el otro lado y se atoro en la pared.

El arma cayó en el suelo porque el unicornio ya no podía sostenerla, porque claramente no podía concentrarse al tener una herida tan grave porque preocuparse.

Pero yo me preocuparía por la atacante.

Una batpony con la armadura vieja de los batpony, una teñida en color azul oscuro y un casco que esta usando para cubrirse el rostro, pese a que su melena marrón aun se le ve salir desde la parte trasera de este.

La batpony después de la embestida ni intenta quitar la lanza de la pared, y solo se pone frente a los pegasos, como saca de su armadura, una espada de tamaño medio que se puede usar en una sola pata

Todo paso tan rápido que los pegasos se habían recuperado justo cuando me logre levantar e ir hacia mi salvadora y esa batpony desenfundar su espada y ponerse en guardia.

-"Otra traidora!", gritaba uno de ellos como me apuntaba al que le rompí el hocico con un codazo como buscaban sus armas.

Unas simples lanzas.

Solo los unicornios podían llevar las nuevas armas y tenerlas ocultas de forma más discreta en estos momentos de paz.

-"No me digas genio..."; decía adolorido como se agarraba la pata el desafortunado con una herida de bala en su pata derecha, muy grande y que sangraba profusamente.

-"Solo llévense a sus compañeros a la enfermería y dejenos ir...nadie más tiene que salir herido hoy...", decía yo intentando ser el pacifico a pesar de todo, como a la vez recogía el rifle yo primero y les apuntaba.

Que era para unicornios, o sea, no tenía mi arnés para disparar, pero al menos están diseñados para tener el gatillo libre por si de emergencias tienes que disparar si no tienes el arnés en condiciones en plena batalla.

Pero claro, la posibilidad de que le des a algo de lejos es escasa como no tienes el arnés para mantenerlo estable a la hora de querer disparar y menos moverla sin que se dispare...y yo apenas pude darle a Celestia desde acá...

Y puede que muchos dirían...

Que le apunte al cuerno para incapacitarla...

No.

Apunte a matar...entre las cejas, solo que no pude mantenerla lo suficientemente estable para hacerlo.

-"Me has quebrado la pelvis, es imposible que salgas de está con vida"; decía el unicornio como escupía sangre y la sangre también salía a borbotones por lo que le hizo esta batpony que hasta ahora no decía nada.

-"Pero el tiene el rifle..."; decía nervioso el que no sufrío herida alguna...como estaban quietos, sin hacer ninguna tontería.

-"Ustedes son 3!", grito con enojo el unicornio herido como intentaba concentrarse para hacer magia, pero solo resultaba en un gruñido de dolor cuando lo hacía

-"El es el mejor tirador de Equestria, en serio quieren arriesgarse?"; pregunto la batpony.

Que su voz se me hizo super familiar...

-"Deadly...eres tu?"; pregunto yo sorprendido como cometo el error de voltear mi cabeza para verla.

Y 2 de ellos se lanzaron para abordarme, el que tenía el hocico sangrando y el que no estaba herido.

 ***bang***

El arma se me disparo y le di en el costado de su cuello al que tenía el hocico sangrante.

Solo para que Deadly con gran rapidez salto también al otro, con la espada adelante y le apuñalo en el pecho.

Al que le dispare, cayo encima de mí como se empezó a sujetar su herida, que sangraba, pero no profusamente, no le hebía dado en la arteria principal...solo le había rozado, pero creo que era el panico y la sangre que no era mucha por la que creía que si le había perforado esa arteria.

Yo me lo quite de encima.

Como vi que el otro pegaso había sido abordado por Deadly.

La espada bien metida en el pecho del pegaso.

-"Suerte tienes que no te apunte al corazón...solo a un pulmón, pero si te lo sacas ahora mismo, ten por seguro que sufríras un colapso pulmonar"; decía Deadly toda seria como se levanto y el pegaso ese escupía sangre.

El que tenía la herida en su pata solo nos miro.

-"Yo los cuidare...solo lárguense..."; decía el todo rendido, como solo se sostenía su pata sangrante...

Deadly y yo asentimos como nos elevamos para salir volando lejos de aquí.

-"Traidor...", decía el unicornio todo adolorido y palido.

-"Ire a por un doctor..."; decía el todo adolorido y con el ceño fruncido como se iba en busca de ayuda.

-"Casi haces que nos maten Fresh..."; decía toda enojada ella como nos alejábamos del castillo, como se oía que el patio central de este era un caos.

Haciendo que pudiéramos salir sin ser vistos...

-"No es mi culpa, como se supone que debería actuar cuando la hermana de mi ex aparece para salvarme el culo y esta dispuesta a apuñalar a 2 guardias reales en el proceso"; decía yo todo gruñón como volábamos lejos del castillo, sin rumbo fijo.

-"Agradecido en primer lugar..."; decía ella toda seria, como siempre una de las pocas emociones que solo puede demostrar ella, mientras ella iba volteando para dirigirse hacia el este, como ya estábamos volando en medio de la ciudad.

-"Espera, espera...a donde vamos...", decía yo como le seguía.

-"A casa...el único lugar donde estarás a salvo", decía ella toda seria.

-"No, no...cuando descubran que estoy vivo y que yo fui el tirador, me buscarán sin descanso, así que la mejor opción que tengo ahora es volar a la costa, robar suministros y dirigirme al reino grifo donde talvez pueda tener una nueva vida lejos de esta locura"; decía yo todo serio y decidido como me detuve en el aire.

-"Y dejar a tus hijas y a todos tus hermanos batpony atrás para que sufrán en este caos..."; decía ella toda seria como su mirada por fin demuestra algo más que una seria y vacía, la de enojo.

-"Hijas que nunca quise tener con esa monstruo...!"; decía yo con ira y gritandole a la cara.

Lo que ella respondió con un golpe desde abajo directo en mi hocico.

Aturdiéndome lo suficiente como para que me diera el golpe de gracia directo en la frente.

Uno que me dejo noqueado.

(-"No tenías otra opción que seguirme de todos modos..."; decía ella como cargaba de los hombros a Fresh, el arma que tenía el caía al suelo y ella se lo llevaba a él a la casa de su madre)

.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-…-.-..-.-.-.-.-.

 **Comandante Comet Shimmer**

 **En esos momentos**

 **En un callejón cercano a las murallas del castillo**

*da una fuerte bocanada de aire como regrese en sí*

*y empieza a toser*

-"Joder...", decía yo como solo tocía e inhalaba con fuerza.

-"Ya era Comet...que tenemos que escapar e ir a un lugar seguro...y no puedo cargarte yo sola todo el camino"; decía Destiny toda seria y preocupada, como estaba como civil, sin armadura, ni armas con ella.

-"No nos vamos a ir Destiny..."; decía yo todo serio como me levantaba y me sobaba el cuello, que aun me dolía por lo que me hizo Celestia.

-"Se que duele tener que dejar a tus hijas y a Mirash atrás, pero recuerda que también estoy dejando a mi hija detrás lo que me duele igualmente...pero no podemos volver, nos matarán al vernos"; decía ella toda seria como la veía ver por el borde del callejón si había moros en la costa.

Y es de mañana, claro que los ahí, pero solo los escucho preguntarse que esta pasando y porque hay tanto escándalo en el castillo.

-"Tenemos que volver...pero no por eso, tenemos que ir a con Celestia para que recobre sus sentidos y acabe esta matanza sin sentido", decía yo seriamente como me puse a su lado.

-"Está matando a esos bastardos que le mintieron a los nuestros, no veo el sin sentido aquí"; decía ella toda seria, "Aparte, solo nos quieren muerto, porque yo interrumpí tu ejecución y a ti porque se te salió algo de moralidad del culo", decía ella con enojo, "Que por cierto, aun no te oigo agradecerme por ello"; decía ella con enojo, aguantándose las ganas de gritarme de verdad.

Entonces yo le doy un beso en el hocico y uno muy pero muy apasionado, uno tan bueno que la hago gemir un poquito.

-"Gracias...ahora, estarás calmada para escucharme el porque hice lo que hice?"; pregunte yo seriamente como termine el beso.

-"Tienes un minuto..."; decía ella toda sonrojada y más relajada pero aun mirandome con seriedad.

-"Muchos de los que presento después de los nobles, esos que no tenían pintas de nobles, muchas de esas eran prostitutas...de las cuales, una era mi madre y que por cierto, ella no es una mala pony, es la pony más buena en el sentido moral de la palabra, que hayas conocido"; decía yo todo serio.

-"Espera...tu madre esta es una prostituta...?", pregunto ella sorprendida, "Y pensé que era una noble más de Canterlot...que se acostaba con otros nobles para tener poder, como tú"

-"No...no, aunque ya lo supieras si te hubieras interesado en preguntarme al respecto", decía yo con enojo.

-"Apenas quiero recordar que estoy casado contigo, menos saber sobre tu familia...pero ahora, has captado mi curiosidad...porque nunca hablas de tus padres ahora que recuerdo", decía ella como dejaba de poner atención a las calles.

-"Es que mi madre es una pegaso prostituta de cabaret de uno de los mejores hoteles de Manehattan, y solo cuando cumplí 15 mi padre biologico le intereso que existía y me trajo a Canterlot a vivir y me puso en un internado y me obligo a que me adaptara a sus costumbres de una familiar militar y clasista de solo unicornios y sin posibilidad de verla de nuevo...cuando hasta mis 15 vivía en el cabaret con mi madre y otros hijos de prostitutas", decía yo, "No por nada no me importa tenerlo a el en un acilo para ancianos muy lejos de mí en la costa oeste, aunque mi madre y yo aún nos escribimos cartas de vez en cuando, muy ocupado para ir personalmente a verla"; decía yo seriamente.

-"Pero...si tu padre era de esos imbeciles que ven menos a otras razas, como es que embarazo a tu madre?", pregunto ella sorprendida.

-"Mi madre me contó que fue porque le retaron a hacerlo sus camaradas de la guardia real cuando estaban borrachos después de salir de una fiesta para celebrar que terminaron la escuela de oficiales, y que dice que en ese estado el se comporto como todo un caballero, y como vio que era alguien importante, talvez sería su boleto para ya sentar cabeza en alguna lugar con alguien bueno, como muchas de sus amigas ya habían hecho antes, así que aprovecho que estaba en celo, se dejo preñar, y cuando fue a verlo a contarle eso a la academia...bueno, el casi hace que la arrestarán y que si volvía a verla cerca de él, la mandarían al manicomio por decir que el se había acostado con una pegaso, eso le rompio el corazón a mi mama, y bueno, decidio quedarse en el hotel para no ser lastimada de nuevo", decía todo serio.

-"Un racista en toda regla el bastardo"; decía ella toda comprensiva

-"Como no tienes puta idea...pero, ya basta de mi pasado, te contaré después más cosas, pero esa es la cosa, tenemos que parar a Celestia para evitar que mueran ponys como mi madre, que si ella es inocente, quien sabe cuantos más inocentes Celestia ha marcado para que vayan directo al matadero", decía yo

-"No quieres ir a Manehattan y proteger a tu madre?"; pregunto ella preocupada.

-"No, como dije, ella es una de las ponys más buenas que hay, y ella no usaba magia ni control mental para calmar a sus clientes, ella solo conversaba con ella y les hacía sentir mejor...usando su cuerpo, estoy seguro de que a ella no le harán nada"; decía yo todo serio.

-"Ok...pero como quieres llegar al castillo sin ser visto...y en especial, estando tan indefensos como estamos"; decía ella como nos señalaba a ambos, "Y no digas que por la vieja base, que estoy seguro que en estos momentos la deben estar vigilando sus entradas por seguridad"; decía ella toda seria.

-"Bueno...esta otra manera...y es una que no te gustará..."; decía yo todo pensativo.

-"Que cosa?", pregunto ella.

-"Bueno...recuerdas a la esposa del agente Yellow, Mae...", decía yo seriamente.

-"Noo...", decía ella como no le gustaba lo que proponía.

-"Si...", decía yo como asentía y veía si había guardias reales cerca, pero nada, solo había algunos ponys discutiendo lo que vieron y escucharon por los guardias que transmitieron la noticia.

-"Creo que sería hasta más seguro si solo tocamos la puerta del castillo y pidiéramos amablemente que nos dejaran entrar..."; decía Destiny suspirando toda estresada

.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-..-.

 **Vista en 3era persona**

 **En esos momentos**

 **Manehattan, Equestria**

 **Hotel RedSun.**

Se ve una oleada de ponys, grifos y minotauros entrar al hotel por la fuerza, con horcas, lanzas robadas de guardias reales que salieron huyendo.

Como buscan al gerente del hotel y a las hermosas ponys que trabajan en el cabaret como danzarinas y prostitutas.

Van como en una horda directamente al cabaret.

Donde es un escenario, y un montón de mesas repartidas para ver el espectaculo.

Pero en esos momentos, no hay ningún espectaculo mañanero, todo el personal del hotel, incluido a las bellas ponys de compañía, en sus atuendos de lencería que son medias negras transparantes y calzones ajustados, y la cola atada en un moño para que deje ver toda la mercancía es como están vestidas estas bellas ponys de compañía.

Se reunieron asustados al escuchar el anuncio de la princesa.

En especial todas esas damas de compañía...que estaban marcadas para morir.

Pero en vez de mostrarse asustadas, se mostraban tranquilas, en el escenario, esperando a la horda que escuchaban acercarse.

Pero sus compañeros, que eran los del personal de limpieza, botones, cocineros y camareros del hotel, estaban nerviosos, pero decididos a quedarse allí con las chicas.

Entonces la horda entro por todas las entradas que había al cabaret, incluso hasta rompiendo las ventanas para entrar.

-"Venimos a por el gerente del hotel!", grito uno de los grifos armados con una lanza, hablando por todos.

Como al menos 70 inmigrantes enojados se reunieron en el lugar, que era lo suficientemente grande para acomodarlos a todos, aún cuando el personal subió asustado al escenario y se pusieron detrás de las yeguas

Como afuera se escuchaba el caos en las calles.

Pero entonces una hermosa pegaso, que era la mayor entre varias de las jovencitas prostitutas/bailarinas dio un paso adelante en el escenario.

Era una hermosa pegaso, que a pesar de tener más de 50, su cuerpo parecía que tenía 30 por lo bien cuidado que tenía su piel y pelaje blanco como una nube, sin casi ninguna arruga o cana en su larga melena de color rojo, por una vida casi sin preocupaciones.

-"El huyo apenas vio su rostro marcado para ser asesinado...", decía ella sin perturbarse con su voz tranquila pero confiable, por la horda con rostros enojados frente a ella.

-"Pero ustedes también están marcadas!"; grito un pegaso con enojo y con un trozo de madera con clavos entre sus patas, de entre la multitud como quería llegar al escenario, pero, increíblemente, grifo con la lanza, lo detuvo.

-"Ellas no nos invitaron aquí a olvidar nuestros problemas, fue el gerente...ellas solo nos apoyaron en nuestros momentos de necesidad...y nos hicieron creer que algún día habría justicia...", decía el grifo ese todo serio.

-"Y ese día llego no es así querido Garrison"; decía esa pegaso como le sonreía y le guiñaba el ojo de forma coqueta

-"Si llego Desire...tarde, pero mejor tarde que nunca", le sonrió el grifo.

-"Huyo a la costa, intentando conseguir andar su yate...estoy segura que lo alcanzarán si se dan prisa", decía ella con una sonrisa.

-"Ya la escucharon...vamos!", grito el grifo como varios asintieron y empezaron a irse corriendo.

Pero algunos ponys en la turba se veían confundidos.

-"Pero porque...si ellas son parte del problema?", pregunto con enojo el pony con la tabla de madera aun entre sus piernas, lista para usarla.

-"Si...pero lo hacían tan mal...que nos pudimos quedar con nuestros recuerdos"; decía el grifo sonando agradecido como le sonreía de vuelta a la pegaso, "Y eso es suficiente para que conserven sus vidas".

-"Ohhh...gracias dulzura...cuando terminen con lo que hacen, te dejare hacer lo que te gusta conmigo..."; decía ella toda coqueta.

-"Tardaremos mucho...en especial, hasta hay guardias reales que cazar...y eso nos tomará días...", decía el.

-"Bien...pero no me hagas esperar...a mí y a las chicas ejej"; decía ella con una sonrisa como se despedía con un beso.

-"Lo haré hermosa...", decía el grifo con una sonrisa boba como se retiraba y varios de esos ponys que no habían tenido la suerte de pasar por aquí.

y que habían sido parte de la oleada de refugiados cuando Bloody inicio su ataque masivo mundial.

Se quedaron confundidos en el lugar.

Pero al ser solo unos 10 los que se quedaron alli.

No vieron porque intentar hacerle algo a las chicas...

Pero si sabían que...si lo hacían, decenas y decenas de otros inmigrantes vendrían a por sus cabezas...así que, decidieron solo seguir al grupo y evitar más problemas.

Como las chicas sonreían alegremente como la horda se había ido.

-"Acaso no les dije que nos querían demasiado como para hacernos daño?", decía Desire con una gran sonrisa, como el resto del personal del hotel respiraba con alivio.

Y las demás damas de compañía, iban y le abrazaban en celebración.

.-..-..-…-…-..-.-..-.-..-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-

 **Mirash**

 **9:15 am**

 **En unas celdas en los cuarteles de la guardia real en el castillo**

*se la ve a ella con sus hijas todas preocupadas y asustadas abrazándola en la celda*

-"Mirash, Mirash, Mirash...nos conocemos desde hace muy poco...pero se que eres una buena yegua...y conoces mejor a Comet y a la teniente Destiny que cualquiera...así que dinos, donde se ocultaría ellos...y no te dejare en la cárcel por una semana por no cooperar con la guardia real para resolver un crimen de importancia", decía el capitán Shield, con la armadura completa toda blindada y un rifle en su espalda, del otro lado de la celda.

-"Lo conozco tan bien para saber que hizo lo que hizo por una buena razón..."; dije yo con dureza, no dejándome intimidar por el.

Ya tuve suficiente con gordos bastardos traicioneros en mi vida...con un uno fue suficiente.

Y creo que Comet hizo lo que hizo, porque vi la imagen de mi suegra entre las imágenes de ponys en la lista negra para matar.

Ella es una yegua muy bonita, cariñosa y dulce, y quisiera envejecer tan bien como ella lo hizo.

Ella no es una pony mala, no merece morir, y la conocí en persona cuando Comet no estaba, y me confundió con una interesada más en ser dama de compañía y me saludo con un beso tan apasionado y delicioso...

Que ya se de donde Comet saco sus habilidades.

Que después de esa situación algo incomoda ya hablamos mejor y nos empezamos a juntar para charlar y tener a alguien cercano a Comet que me dijera que todo iba a salir bien y que el iba a volver...

-"La misma buena rázon que nos dio para quedarnos en el reino grifo?"; pregunto el después de mucho pensarlo cuidadosamente.

Yo baje la mirada cuando dijo eso.

-"El admitió que cometió un error, pero esta vez se que interrumpio a Celestia para proteger a su madre, que es una de las muchas ponys que estaban marcadas para morir"; decía yo seriamente.

-"Ohhh...su madre eh...gracias por el dato"; decía el como me sonreía, "Solo por eso te dejaremos salir mañana", decía el como salía de allí.

-"No te atrevas a ponerle las pezuñas encima a esa buena yegua!"; le grite enojada como estaba lagrimeando.

No quería perder a otro familiar...

No de nuevo...

Con casi perder a Comet, casi me rompé el corazón...

-"Lo siento Mirash, nada personal...pero solo cumplo ordenes..."; decía el como se retiraba.

-"El regresará las cosas a la normalidad y acabará con esta locura sin sentido...", dije yo con seriedad intentando mostrarme fuerte por las niñas.

A pesar de que estaba llorando a mares.

-"Despierta Mirash...nunca hubo normalidad en esta tierra...y nunca lo habrá"; decía el como se fue cerrando la puerta de metal para dejarnos solas a mi y a mis hijas allí.

Por favor Comet...eres mi única esperanza...*pensó ella como finalmente se ponía a llorar, como sus hijas le abrazaban con más fuerza y llorando con ella*

.-..-.-.-..-.-…-.-..-.-..-

 **De vuelta con Comet**

 **En las calles de Canterlot**

Nos tuvimos que mover entre la multitud de ponys que estaban en las calles.

Confundidos por lo que escucharon y medio asustados, como se escucha sonido de disparos de fondo, preguntándose que serán esos ruidos.

Por lo demás, no hay mucho caos en las calles.

Aunque de seguro hay guardias buscándonos de seguro.

Pero por ahora, no eh visto a ninguno.

Haciendo que todo este algo tranquilo en la ciudad.

Aunque es más porque aquí no se encontraría ningún refugiado, la mayoría para cerca de la costa con otros como ellos.

Pero eso si, no hay nadie atendiendo, y hay muchos niños y adolescentes afuera en las calles paseando, aprovechando que todo paro el día de hoy y lo disfrutan como si fuera un feriado.

Pobres...

No saben que algunos de ellos regresarán a casa sin sus padres vivos...

Pasamos entre varios negocios más, volteamos por una calle que iba pasando por una zona de casas residenciales...

Pero de la clase noble.

Eran unas bellas mansiones adornaban está calle.

De las principales familias nobles de la ciudad.

Grandes casas hermosas...antes de llegar a las casas antiguas y modestas donde viven los batponys.

Esos nobles los construyeron tan cerca de ellos, solo para presumirles y hacerles creer que ellos se quedarán en la clase baja toda su vida.

Pero...

*se ve a un pony con esmoquin salir de una de las mansiones, se lo ve asustado y de avanzada edad, casi un anciano, pero apenas sale a la calle...*

 ***bang***

Cae al piso, muerto de un disparo en la cabeza.

Lo que nos hizo retroceder de inmediato.

Y observar desde la esquina.

Como 2 guardias reales armados con rifles y la vieja armadura dorada iban hacia el cuerpo.

-"Como pudiste, el era solo el mayordomo!"; le gritaba su compañera guardia al que tenía el rifle aun en alto.

-"Es que el estaba entre los que quería muerto Celestia...", decía el intentando dar una excusa, pero se notaba que tampoco le gustaba lo que hizo.

-"Pero no era malo...hasta nos agradeció por acabar con la noble que le trataba mal"; decía la yegua toda disgustada.

-"No tuve opción, el sargento nos vio dejarlo ir..."; decía su compañero todo honesto y molesto.

-"Hey ustedes...vengan acá, aun tenemos que revisar varias casas más!"; gritaba una voz con enojo desde la mansión de donde vinieron.

-"Si sargento", dijeron ambos todo nerviosos como se volvieron a la mansión.

-"Joder...ahora ves que todos los marcados no son malos"; decía yo algo fríamente a Destiny.

-"Si, si...pero a la vez veo...que los que lo van a pagar caro a futuro...son los nuevos reclutas...van a vivir con sus pezuñas manchadas de sangre de algunos inocentes si no detenemos esta masacre", decía ella con enojo

-"La calle más adelante esta despejada...vamos con teletransporte..."; decía yo seriamente como señalaba varias calles más adelante.

Y ambos nuestros cuernos brillaron y aparecimos 4 cuadras más adelante, y más cerca de nuestro destino, sin más guardias cerca, pero si se escuchaba disparos atrás nuestros viniendo de las mansiones, como una masacre de inocentes continuaba.

Corrimos ahora sin parar por esas calles de las casas de los batponys, no había nadie como la mayoría ya debería estar durmiendo a estas horas pese a los alborotos...

Pero no...

Cuando volteamos a la derecha por una calle, a solo 3 cuadras de donde vive Mea.

Había como un festival donde estaban reunidos los batponys.

Varias cuadras donde estaban bebiendo y conversando.

No había música, así que no me extraña que no hayamos escuchado nada.

Pero, fue todo más incomodo...

Como muchos batponys miraron en nuestra dirección.

En especial varios con las armaduras antiguas de la guardia lunar.

Pero no estaban para nada armados.

Pero había también algunos con la armadura nueva.

Pero la versión más nueva, lo que significa que había miembros del ACM aquí.

Por favor...

Espero que de los que no me odian...

Porque si no...ya estábamos bien muertos.

Pero antes de que dijera algo o retrocedamos...

Uno de los guardias lunares hablo, uno con melena dorada

-"Pasen de largo jefe...no nos importa que estés aquí...pero tampoco te protegeremos si vienen a por ti", decía el.

Como todos volvieron a lo suyo.

Destiny y yo nos miramos raro...

Como solo pasamos por las calles concurridas con Batponys.

Que mientras pasábamos nos enterábamos porque estaban celebrando...

La muerte de todos los nobles de varias calles más atrás.

Nobles que durante años los trataron como basura y seguían propagando esos rumores sobre que los batponys son sirvientes de Nightmare Moon.

Y que la única razón de porque no están participando.

Es porque ven irónico que los de su propia clase, sean los que les estén matando.

Y no hay música, porque tampoco querían llamar tanto la atención.

Pero estamos hablando de una calle por casi medio kilometro con varios batponys celebrandolo.

Si que para un pegaso le llamaría la atención eso.

Pero después de pasar entre ellos, por fin llegamos a la casa reconstruida de Mae.

Me enteré que la reforzó con metal el interior y blindo las ventanas con vidrio de alta calidad, pero por fuera sigue pareciendo una simple casa de ladrillos pintados de color negro con puertas café oscuro.

-"Aun estás seguro de esto?", pregunto Destiny como nos paramos frente a la puerta.

-"No tenemos opción..."; decía yo como suspiraba con pesar y nerviosismo antes de tocar la puerta 3 veces.

Que puede que parezca de madera...

Pero solo es una puerta de acero pintada como para que fuera de madera.

Como sonaba como golpeaba metal.

-"Chicos, se que hay fiesta, pero no voy a participar, y no, no voy a dejarles usar mi baño que tengo invitados"; decía Mae toda tranquila desde detrás de la puerta.

Como vi que la puerta tenía una pequeña mirilla.

-"Mae...soy Comet, necesito tu ayuda"; decía yo seriamente.

-"Comet...me sorprende que hayas llegado vivo aquí..."; decía sorprendida como se escuchaba como eran quitados un montón de cerrojos.

-"Espera...sabías que vendría?", preguntaba yo confundido.

Como Mae abrió la puerta.

Aun tenía su largo y lacio cabello rojo fuego, pero con algunas canas, ya por fin notandose que ya tiene su edad.

Casi 50 años después de todo.

Pero sigue viendose bien y en forma.

-"Claro, porque se que cuando todo se va a la mierda, parece que siempre vienes a pedirme ayuda"; decía ella como se hacía a un lado, "Ahora pasa...antes que algún pony te vea".

-"Ok..."; decía yo como pasábamos los 2.

No queriendo responderle en primer lugar.

Porque en si, tenía razón.

Por dentro se veía como una casa modesta y normal con las ventanas con sus cortinas tapandolas haciendo un ambiente algo oscuro el interior...

Pero tenía algo peculiar, que en la sala de estar estaba Fresh atado en el sofá para uno, con una prenda de algún tipo en su boca para que no hablará, como tiene la frente y el hocico vendado.

Y me mira tan sorprendido, como yo soy de verle aquí en estos momentos.

-"Mae...porque Fresh esta atado en tu sala?", pregunto yo muy confundido y preocupado.

-"Porque quería huir de nuevo de aquí cuando todo se puso feo..."; decía Deadly con su voz neutral, con un poco de enojo en su voz, como estaba recostada en el sofá más grande que era para 3.

-"Fresh..."; decía yo todo decepcionado.

-"Pero después de que el te salvará de ser asfixiado por Celestia..."; decía Mae como se fue tranquilamente hacía Fresh y le quito lo que tenía en la boca.

Una bola que cuando lo desenvolvía, se notaba que era un calzón de lencería femenina.

-"Si...que por cierto, es mejor que haya sido por una buena razón, y no por una estupida razón que me hizo estar atrapado en esta casa, y estar con el calzón sin lavar de mi ex metida en mi hocico por alrededor de 20 minutos"; decía el todo gruñón.

-"Lo siento querido, mañana recién es día de lavado..."; decía Mae toda tranquila como iba a la cocina.

-"Si es por una buena razón Fresh, Celestia ha marcado parar morir, además de nobles, a muchos ponys que son buenos ponys que no pensaban que lo que hacían era malo, como mi madre...ella es una de las marcadas"; decía yo todo serio.

-"No me sorprende entonces que hayas actuado así..."; decía Fresh como bajaba la mirada.

-"Y porque no se lo dijiste?"; pregunto Deadly.

-"Estaba a punto de hacerlo, pero ella empezó a ahorcarme..."; decía yo con frustración.

-"Y...ahora que harás...ocultarte y esperar a que todos esos inocentes mueran?", pregunto Deadly.

-"No, quiero entrar al castillo y hacerle razonar a Celestia que lo que hace es un error"; decía yo todo decidido, "Porque la comprensiva Celestia que amamos aun esta dentro de ella...solo esta atrapada dentro por todo lo que tuvo que ver"; decía yo todo serio.

-"Con la guardia real detrás de nosotros?"; preguntaba Fresh, "Estás bien loco si crees que podemos entrar así como así"; decía el todo escéptico.

-"Es por eso que vine con la yegua que me ha ayudado antes, y que talvez ella tenga una forma de entrar al castillo"; decía yo como miraba a Mae entrar con una bandeja con una jarra de limonada y varios vasos para servirse.

-"Lo siento Comet...pero esas entradas fueron selladas por ustedes cuando hicieron la fábrica de armas provisional que hicieron dentro de la montañas, así que no tengo forma de colarte...lo siento"; decía Mae con pesar.

-"Pero al menos tienes armas o algo, para no estar tan indefensos haya afuera...porque te conozco, tu no te conformarías en solo blindar esta casa, y de seguro conseguiste armas también"; decía yo todo serio.

-"Me conoces tan bien como mi difundo esposo Comet...", decía ella como me sonreía como fue a un lado de la pared de la sala, apretó un botón, y en la pared se abría un pequeño compartimiento donde había 3 rifles de nuestras primeras versiones, "Armas que iban a fundir para hacer las nuevas, pero yo las tome antes", decía ella con una sonrisa.

Listas para usarse.

-"Pero aun esta el tema de como infiltrarnos al castillo..."; mencionaba Destiny.

-"Talvez yo tenga una manera...", decía Nighty algo nerviosa como entraba a la sala, bajando del segundo piso.

Fresh ni le miraba cuando ella entro, y ella lo sintió...

-"Como?", pregunto yo.

-"Si te digo te vas a enojar...y talvez rompa algunas reglas que teníamos en esto del divorcio..."; decía ella algo preocupada y nerviosa.

-"En estos momentos, enojarte con lo que sea que hayas hecho no es prioritario..."; decía Destiny toda seria, "Así que di lo que tengas que decir o no digas nada", decía ella toda seria.

-"Bueno...es que...les pague una buena cantidad de bits a un Diamond Dog para que me hiciera un túnel para llegar al castillo y mirarte desde un hueco en la muralla como entrenas a los reclutas en la escuela de tiradores cuando estabas acá..."; decía ella tímidamente, "Donde siempre tenías dando la espalda a la pared, y yo podía ver tu paquete todo el tiempo..."; decía ella toda sonrojada y nerviosa a la vez.

-"Ok...la vieja zona de tiros...es un patio pequeño y de seguro nadie pensará en vigilar ese lugar..."; decía yo con animos.

-"No puede ser que no respetarás nuestro acuerdo..."; decía Fresh con enojo a Nighty.

-"Lo siento...pero es que realmente te extrañaba...y las niñas también, después de todo, ellas quieren que su padre este al menos un día a la semana con ellas"; decía ella entre lágrimas.

-"No puedo hacerlo si tu estás allí para recordarme que..."; estaba hablando Fresh con enojo como Mae le puso ese calzón enrollado en la boca para callarlo.

-"No hagas llorar a mi hija conmigo aquí chico...que ya tengo suficiente con tener que consolarla todas las noches..."; decía Mae como le miro con enojo, una mirada de esas que te dice que te matará sin dudarlo, pese a que sonaba ella tranquila.

La clásica psicotica Mae.

-"Pero bueno, aun crees que ese túnel sigue intacto?", pregunto yo.

Sin querer revivir de nuevo su pelea.

-"Si, si...les pague buenos bits para que durará", decía Nighty aun dolida como se limpiaba las lágrimas.

-"Ok...entonces...Mae, no te importa que nos llevemos tus armas verdad?", pregunto yo como agarraba uno de los rifles en su pared con mi magia.

-"No, no, si se usan para un bien mayor esta bien...", decía Mae toda tranquila.

-"Acaso piensas dispararle a nuestros propios soldados?", pregunto Deadly con curiosidad, como Fresh me miro sorprendido.

-"Si no hay otra opción, pero eh visto por el camino a algunos que tampoco apoyan está campaña del terror, así que si nos descubren, espero salir de esas situaciones usando la palabra"; decía yo todo serio como Destiny también agarraba una.

-"Y las municiones?", pregunto Destiny.

-"En la alacena, 3 cajón a la derecha en la cocina"; decía Mae toda tranquila.

-"Guardas balas en la cocina?"; pregunto sorprendida Destiny antes de dar un paso, "Sabes lo peligroso que es eso?"

-"Si, por eso están en la parte más alejada del horno después de todo"; decía Mae toda tranquila como Destiny iba a por las balas, ignorando esta discusión ya, no queriendo discutir con ella temas de seguridad.

-"Sabes, discutamos reglas de almacenamiento para después"; decía yo todo serio y en voz alta, "Ahora, donde está ese túnel?", pregunto yo a Nighty.

-"En el comedor, debajo de la mesa hay una escotilla tapada por la alfombra"; decía Nighty tranquilizándose un poco, pero aun con los ojos rojos por haber llorado.

-"Dejame ir contigo...mejor ayudarte que estar aquí atrapado, esperando a mi captura...", decía Fresh como escupio el calzón que le metieron a la boca.

-"Tranquilo, toda la comunidad me respeta a ti y a mí y nadie nos delatará, después de todo, todos nos cuidamos entre sí a toda costa...a pesar de que no quieras admitirlo"; decía Mae toda tranquila y con una sonrisa, como luego miro con una mirada de decepción a Fresh.

-"Pero porque a mi me dejaron pasar tranquilamente?", pregunto con curiosidad como Destiny me lanzaba desde la cocina un paquete con municiones y yo lo agarraba con mi magia.

-"Porque aunque no lo creas...te respetan, da gracias a Yellow por eso, que siempre hablo bien de ti...y más como ascendiste al segundo al mando a Fresh, te ven como alguien que nos apoya de alguna manera, a pesar de que no has hecho nada para ayudar a nuestra comunidad a parte de esas cosas"; decía Mae como se sentaba y se cruzaba sus patas delanteras.

-"Seguro hasta me harían una estatua, si supieran que quería darle el puesto de comandante a Fresh cuando renunciara"; decía yo como colocaba las municiones en el cargador de mi arma.

-"Tu que?!", todas gritaron sorprendidas, menos Fresh.

-"Pensé que yo fui tu primera opción"; decía Destiny enojada, que ella ya sabía que yo iba a renunciar y le iba a dar el puesto a ella.

-"Un batpony con un puesto de poder tan alto en el circulo cercano de Celestia sería de gran ayuda para todos, y hasta creo que la fiesta que hay ahora, hubiera sido en tu honor", decía Mae con una sonrisa.

-"Pero que te hizo cambiar de opinión, para no elegir a Fresh?", pregunto Deadly.

-"Porque me dijo que el no quería el puesto"; decía yo como Deadly y Nighty miraron sorprendidos a Fresh.

-"Chico...si mis nietas no estuvieran aquí, en estos momentos te hubiera arrancado una oreja de un mordisco"; decía Mae con enojo y una mirada que si pudiera, te mataría, directo a Fresh.

-"Que milagro no es al cuello...", dijo Fresh algo nervioso por su mirada.

-"Porque aun quiero que mis nietas tengan un padre"; decía ella toda seria.

-"Y hablando de eso...tu le dijiste a Nighty que me vigilara por si me pasaba algo...?", pregunto el aun algo nervioso.

-"Si, pero después de que apenas saliste con vida del reino grifo, no quería que mi hija y mis nietas perdieran a un bueno y guapo, pero estupido batpony"; decía ella toda seria.

-"Bien, si ya terminaron de discutir...nosotros nos vamos", decía yo con el arma cargada, al igual que Destiny, "Guianos", decía a Nighty.

-"No terminamos de discutir..."; decía Mae como entonces empezaron a tocar la puerta muchas veces.

-"Jodeerrr, quien diablos es, que estamos teniendo una conversación muy importante aquí!"; grito Mae enojada.

-"Mae, varios pegasos de la guardia real con la armadura nueva y el capitán Shield vienen hacia acá con ellos, están por llegar!", grito alguien desde la puerta.

-"Mierda, me debieron haber visto cargandote..."; decía Deadly algo frustrada, mirando a Fresh.

-"Bueno, se cumplio tu deseo"; decía Mae como llevo una de sus patas a su melena y...

*Zas*

Saco de este un cuchillo que lanzó hacia el sofá, muy cerca de Fresh, pero que se clavo justo en el nudo de las cuerdas que lo ataban.

-"Vas con ellos"; decía ella.

-"Que bien..."; decía Fresh aliviado como solo tuvo que hacer algo de fuerza para que se caigan las sogas.

-"Deadly ve por las niñas, Nighty recoge todas sus casas, ambas tienen que salir de aquí con ellos ahora"; decía Mae toda seria.

-"Pero mama, si te quedas te matarán..."; decía Nighty toda preocupada.

-"Hija...no me mataron los extraterrestres, y no me van a matar un montón de novatos y un capitán que ni su esposa piensa en el cuando hacen el amor"; decía ella con tranquilidad para calmar a su hija.

-"De segura que no vas a poder ir con nosotros?", pregunto Deadly preocupada, por fin mostrando una emoción.

-"No hija, yo los detendré todo lo que pueda..."; decía ella toda seria.

-"Entonces nos vamos adelantando entonces..."; decía yo como ayudaba a Fresh para que las sogas que lo ataban funcionen como un arnés para que pueda disparar el otro rifle.

-"Si si", decía ella.

Como aparecieron varias sombras rodeando la casa, y se les veía las siluetas por las cortinas.

 _-"Mae, vieron unos pegasos a Comet y a Destiny dirigirse hacia acá, y tu eres la única pony que extrañamente que no lo odia, así que entrégalos ahora mismo o el castigo que tendrás será severo!"_ , decía Shield desde afuera.

Maldita sea, sabía que fuimos demasiado confiados

-"Váyanse ahora"; decía Ema toda seria como ahora se sentaba en el sofá donde estaba atado Fresh, "Yo estaré bien"; decía ella como sonreía una última vez.

-"Esta bien Mae, encontrare la forma de recompensártelo"; decía yo todo agradecido como asentía como íbamos yo, Destiny y Fresh al comedor y quitabamos la mesa y la alfombra y veíamos la escotilla de madera con una manija de metal en ella, la levantamos y veíamos el túnel, baje primero, y vi que había algunas telas de araña, pero por lo demás, se ve que esta entero y hasta es tan grande como para caminar en él, pero solo uno por uno.

 _-"Tengo unicornios vigilando el perimetro para que no puedas escapar teletransportandote, y pegasos vigilando el aire para evitar que salgas volando, así que no tienes escape!",_ seguía gritando Shield desde afuera.

-"Esta bien...vamos", decía yo todo apresurado como fui el primero en ir.

Fresh fue el segundo.

 _-"Comet, sabemos que estás allí, ten algo de honor y entrégate!";_ grito con enojo Shield.

Como Destiny fue la tercera.

Como rápidamente les siguieron sus hijas de Mae y sus nietas, que se les escuchaba algo asustadas por lo que estaba pasando.

 _-"Ya mande a un escuadrón a que vaya a por tu madre, para que te rindas, solo puedes parar su ejecución si te entregas!"_ , gritaba el con enojo

(-"En serio estarás bien mama?", pregunto preocupada Deadly que era la última en meterse al túnel)

 _-"Vamos a entrar, a la 1..._

(-"Si...porque yo prometí cuidar a mi familia cueste lo que cueste"; decía Mae como le sonreía y arrastraba el sillón hacia adelante, haciendo que se escuchara un click muy sonoro.

 _-"A las 2._

(-"Lo se..."; decía Deadly, como la siguiente emoción que demostro fue tristeza como solto una lágrima y se entro en el túnel, cerrando la escotilla como iba alcanzando a los demás.)

 _-"3!"_

(La puerta principal es tirada abajo con una explosión concentrada, como 5 guardias blindados entran por ella, seguidos por Shield como esos 5 guardias se ponen a buscar por toda la casa)

(-"Tenemos una trampilla señor"; decía uno de los guardias al encontrar la trampilla)

(-"Mae...estás en grandes problemas ahora..."; decía Shield todo enojado que estaba igual con la nueva armadura, pero sin casco y se acercaba a Mae que seguía sentada en el sillón con una sonrisa, como se escuchaba un tictac de fondo)

(-"No...tu lo estás..."; decía ella con una sonrisa como del respaldo del sofá, abría el forro para mostrar...)

(Varias granadas unidas entre sí, y que conformaba posiblemente todo el sillón)

(-"Allí voy querido...espero que me hayas guardado un lugar a tu lado...gracias Comet por darme una buena oportunidad para morir y ver a mi esposo de nuevo", es lo único que pensaba ella como cerraba los ojos y se le escapaba una lágrima)

(-"Si serás hija de..."; es lo único que pudo decir Shield como una gran explosión de fuego mágico envolvió toda la casa, que al estar tan blindada, atrapo la explosión dentro de está, escapando grandes llamaradas solo por las ventanas y la puerta abierta...sin herir a los guardias que estaban fuera)

(Un fuego tan potente y concentrado que derritió las armaduras al punto de fundición matando lentamente a los que llevaban puesto a los soldados que entraron a la casa, y bueno Shield...al estar sin casco y tan cerca de la explosión, murió al instante antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier hechizo...)

Se sintió temblar la tierra como estábamos corriendo por el túnel.

-"Que fue eso?", pregunto yo preocupado como me detengo, al igual que los demás como volteo hacia atrás.

-"Fue mama comprándonos tiempo..."; decía Deadly con lágrimas en los ojos, pese a que quería mostrarse estoica.

Mea maldita loca...*pensó con frustración y enojo*

Espero que al menos haya sido rápido...

.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.

 **Hasta allí, porque ya se hizo larga la cosa...**

 **-"Joooder, siempre sacrificando a los pelirrojos verdad?", preguntaba Seras medio gruñona como jugaba con su larga y sedosa cabellera rojiza para hacer enfasis.**

 **-"Lo siento...pero es un capitulo fuerte antes del siguiente que esta a punto de cerrar un arco, el arco que llame, "Verdad Cruda"", decía yo seriamente.**

 **-"Diablos creador...", decía Seras sorprendida, "Ya me preguntaba cuando moría algún personaje y no personajes de relleno random?", pregunto ella**

 **-"Si...el siguiente será el último antes de pasar a Sunset nuevamente, que esta vez...si será más interesante"; decía yo honestamente.**

 **-"Ohhh...suena bien...pero antes quiero saber que pasa aquí joder, que quiero saber como diablos Comet logra lo que quiere y su madre se salva del escuadrón de la muerte que envió Shield a por ella", decía ella sonando impaciente.**

 **-"Y claro que estoy impaciente, estos momentos de tensión son tremendos y ya no puro dato a lo loco"; decía ella nuevamente.**

 **-"Si si...ahora, tienes algo loco para mí esta semana ya que preguntar si te gusto el cápitulo es más que obvio que fue así"; decía yo.**

 **-"Ohh si...como se que tu ya viste Godzilla: King of The Monsters en cine recientemente...así que puedo decirte que si hay un universo en que pasa eso de verdad"; decía ella.**

 **-"Mierda, y es tan brutal como se vio en la pélicula?", pregunto yo con curiosidad.**

 **-"Oye, yo pude ver esas batallas de monstruos desde arriba, y no entre cortes como en la película, y debo decir que es impresionanteeee", decía ella con una gran sonrisa.**

 **-"Oye, no esta mal la película, aquí si se podía ver las batallas, no como en la pelicula de Godzilla del 2014, que cada rato cortaban los momentos en que sucedían las batallas y solo vimos la batalla final", decía yo todo serio.**

 **Dispuesto a defender esta obra de arte de los monstruos gigantes.**

 **-"Eso si no te lo niego, pero tal como estar viendo una pelea o un partido, no sabrás lo que se siente, hasta que estes allí en persona para verlo"; decía ella con una sonrisa.**

 **-"Y que hay de participar?", pregunte yo.**

 **-"Quieres que yo, crezca hasta ser el tamaño de Godzilla y pelea mano a garra, mientras este desnuda?", pregunto ella con una sonrisa sonando emocionada, "Porque lo hago", decía ella con una sonrisa.**

 **-"Se que si, jeje"; decía yo con una sonrisa, "Y yo con ganas de narrarlo, pero sería spoilearles lo que el Godzilla hizo en la pelicula en el proceso, así que dales una semana mas a mis lectores para que vean ellos la pelicula y con gusto lo narro la batalla en el relleno de la proxima semana, sin comentarios de como fue el capitulo ni nada, directo a la acción"; decía yo también emocionado.**

 **-"Así se habla", decía Seras como aplaudía y se levantaba de su sofá de siempre, que se nota que no ha dejado el sofá en un buen tiempo como dejo muy bien la marca de su espalda y sus redondas, grandes y firmes nalgas en el sofá.**

 **-"Ahora, dejemos la acción del relleno para el proximo cápitulo, y despidete de nuestros lectores por hoy Seras", decía yo.**

 **-"Ya, ya, así que lectores y lectoras que aun siguen leyendo está locura...mantenganse aun con vida para ver como peleo contra un monstruo gigante, sin magia, solo usando fuerza bruta jeje, y con como narró el autor como deje mi trasero marcado en el sofá, pueden asegurar que habrá mucho fan service picante en la narración de la batalla, jejeje", decía ella como se reía un poco.**

 **-"Haré lo que pueda para que haya más acción que erotismo gente"; decía yo.**

 **-"No cuenten con eso gente...en fin, no se olviden de comentar que les pareció, para vernos luego el proximo domingo, así que recuerden, este loco no abandonara esta locura de fanfic, así de loco está", decía ella con una sonrisa.**

 **-"Garantizado", decía yo el autor sonriendo y levantando un pulgar.**

 **:3**


	62. Chapter 62

_**Capitulo 62. La verdad es el arma más poderosa de todas, parte 2**_

 **Comandante Torment Sky**

 **16 de abril del año 993 DDNM**

 **11:10am**

 **Debajo de las murallas del castillo**

-"Seguro que es aquí?", le pregunto a Nighty mientras los 2 estábamos apretados al final del túnel mientras tocaba un ladrillo suelto pero que al parecer tiene algo de peso encima como apenas se mueve.

-"Si, como digo, hace años que no vengo por aquí", me contestaba ella que tenía los ojos rojos de tanto llorar y escuchándose muy deprimida porque después de todo su madre acaba de morir por nosotros.

-"Ok….entonces porque parece atorado?", pregunto frustrado como lo muevo ahora con mi magia.

Haciéndolo crujir en el proceso.

-"No lo se….como dije, ya no vengo por aquí", decía ella escuchándose de verdad muy deprimida.

Yo no le respondí, solo forcejee ese ladrillo un poco más hasta que por fin cedió, junto con otras cosas que al parecer estaban cerca y que se apoyaban en el puto ladrillo.

Se escucho como mucho metal caer al suelo

Y la luz del sol por fin se dejo ver cuando lo quite.

Parece que era un maniquí usando la vieja armadura dorada.

Maldita sea…..

Espero que no haya echo tanto escandalo…*pensó el preocupado como se ponía a mirar fuera del hoyo si había alguien a la vista*

Parece que no hay nadie en el campo de tiro.

-"Bien….no hay nadie, prepárense para teletransportarse afuera", dije en voz baja por si acaso mientras hago brillar mi cuerno.

-"Nosotros no vamos….", decía Nighty como ni me miraba, pero seguía escuchándose deprimida.

-"Pero porque?", pregunte yo confundido.

-"No vamos a llevar a sus hijos al castillo…en estos momentos; el lugar mas seguro para ellos es aquí con nosotras", decía Deadly como estaba al final de la cola abrazando a sus sobrinas que estaban llorando suavemente por la perdida de su abuela.

Y hasta Fresh se veía triste como veía a esas niñitas llorar.

-"Esta bien...", es lo unico que conteste; yo también haría lo mismo si mi solecito estuviera aquí.

-"Entonces Fresh….Destiny, aun van?", pregunto yo seriamente.

Como ellos asienten.

-"Entonces a terminar con esta masacre", decía seriamente como aun mantenía mi cuerno brillando y nos teletransportamos los 3 en medio del patio de entrenamiento.

Donde pude ver que de echo, ahora los muñecos de practica ahora están contra la pared.

Pero a parte de eso, no veo a nadie cerca.

-"Cuidense chicas….volveremos a por ustedes….", decía Destiny algo nerviosa.

Casi como si no se lo creyerá

-"Vamos rápido", decía yo como le hacía señas al grupo para avanzar por el patio y llegar a la salida del campo, que es si o si por las barracas.

No había nadie a la vista, siquiera en las murallas, así que entramos fácilmente a la barracas.

Y mientras cruzábamos por los pasillos vacíos de las barracas.

Lo escuche mientras caminábamos con cuidado en el interior de este

Un débil sollozo en el interior de este

Que conozco demasiado bien.

Y que viene de las celdas de castigo para soldados problema.

Cambio en seguida mi caminar y me dirigí corriendo hacia donde escuchaba ese sollozo.

-"Joder Comet, ahora que?", se pregunto Destiny enojada en voz baja como ellos se pararon y empezaron a seguirme luego cuando no me detuve cuando no le conteste de vuelta.

Corri y corri sin importar si había alguien allí, hasta llegar a la celdas.

Donde las vi, mi esposa y mis hijas estaban alli en la celda, abrazadas y llorando débilmente juntas.

-"Mirashh!", grite preocupado como me puse al lado de la reja.

-"Comet?", dijo confundida como alzo la vista y me vio.

-"Comet!", grito ella con gran alegria como salto a las barras que conformaban la celda, junto con mis hijitas que estaban diciendo mi nombre con alegría.

Por verme con vida.

-"Mirash…..niñass….pero que estás haciendo aquí?, le pregunto bien preocupado a ella.

-"Shield me trajo aquí Comet, para intentar sacarme información sobre donde pudiste haber ido y me dejo aquí sola cuando le dije que tu madre estaba marcada para morir", decía ella con rapidez.

-"Ese idiota mal nacido", decía yo con enojo como los otros 2 me alcanzaron.

-"Fresh, Destiny, están aquí!", decía Mirash toda contenta.

-"Mamii", decia toda feliz la hija de parte de Destiny y mia.

-"Ohh hijita, te juro que hallaremos como sacarte de aquí'", decia Destiny toda preocupada como se abrazaban las 2 a travez de los barrotes.

-"Quien tiene la llave Mirash?", pregunto yo seriamente entonces.

-"Se la llevo Shield….pero eso no importa ahora, usa tu magia para sacarnos de aquí", decía ella.

-"lo siento…pero la jaula esta echa con materiales que absorben la magia y evita que tierra puedan usar su fuerza aumentada con magia contra las barras y los pegazo no pueden volar dentro de esta ni los unicornios hacer magia u tocar los barrotes", decía yo con pesar.

-"Pero volveremos por las llaves, lo juro", decía yo todo decidido

-"De alguna forma", mencionaba Destiny en voz baja.

-"Vas a buscar a Shield?", pregunto preocupada ella.

-"No, primero a por Celestia para acabar con esta maldita locura", decía yo seriamente

-"Pero te matara….", dijo ella preocupara.

-"No si hago que me escuche", decía yo seriamente como le daba un beso en la boca y luego en la frente a todas mis niñas.

-"Y es allí cuando volveremos con ustedes", decía Destiny intentando ser fuerte cuando ambos le dabamos un beso en la frente a nuestra hija

-"Vamos, que el tiempo no esta de nuestro lado", decía yo seriamente como fui el primero en salir y lo demás me seguían.

-"Ya lo sabemos, no necesitas repetírnoslo...", decía Destiny como continuábamos nuestra salida de las barracas.

-"Si..."; decía yo una vez nos alejamos lo suficiente de las celdas, "Pero el bastardo de Shield mando a un grupo de guardias a quien sabe que hacerle a mi madre...así que, quien sabe cuanto tiempo tenemos hasta que la alcancen"; decía yo todo serio y preocupado.

-"Y crees que van a matar a tu madre unos guardias, cuando la mayoría de la ciudad llena de migrantes, está buscando de seguro hasta guardias reales que linchar?", pregunto Destiny.

-"De seguro crees que se arriesgarán por una sola yegua?"; pregunto Fresh como salíamos de las barracas.

Y sin rastros de soldados por la zona.

O sirvientes.

Pero si que se nota algunos papeles flotando en el viento.

Señal de que hasta los sirvientes huyeron dejando sus cosas cuando todo empezó.

-"Si son soldados con rencor hacía mí, y ven una ventana de oportunidad para joderme...entonces sí..."; decía yo como miraba para ambos lados del pequeño camino que ahí antes de entrar al castillo, y cruzar de una vez.

.-.-.-.-….-…-.-….-..-.-.

 **Desire**

 **Camerinos del Hotel RedSun**

 **Manehattan**

 **En esos momentos**

*Se ve a las yeguas quitándose los atuendos picantes, menos Desire, que sigue vestida de forma muy relevadora*

-"Oh chicas...se van tan pronto..."; decía yo con pesar a ver a mis chicas arreglarse y parecer ponys normales.

-"Si Maestra Desire.."; decía una de ellas con pesar.

-"Nuestras familias deben estar preocupadas por nosotras...", decía otra.

-"Yo hasta espero que el niñero no haya huído dejando a mi pequeño solo..."; decía otra sonando más apurada que las demás.

-"Entiendo chicas...pero ya saben, el hotel Redsun siempre estará abierto para sus chicas y sus familias, en especial para estos tiempos oscuros"; decía yo con una sonrisa.

-"Maestra Desire...", llamaba toda alarmada una de mis chicas al entrar a los camerinos por la puerta trasera, con un extraño palo en su espalda y una mochila.

Su larga melena azulada, y sus alas de pegaso están todas enmarañadas, aparte, se nota que esta sudada, y la cosa que lleva en su pecho como unas correas mal echas de BDSM parecen mal colocadas, y se nota ella como si hubiera venido corriendo todo el camino a su casa hasta acá

-"Galicia, que haces aquí...si me dijiste que tu hija enfermo y tenias que ir urgentemente a verla?", preguntaba yo muy confundida.

-"Mentí maestra Desire...pero para decir la verdad no regrese...vine para sacarla de aquí, está en grave peligro"; decía ella toda seria como me estaba tendiéndome una pata, "No es seguro", decía ella con prisas.

-"Es imposible, los inmigrantes no nos harán nada Galicia, y es más que seguro que morirían por ella, así que quien más podría querer matarla ahora?"; pregunto una de mis chicas toda confundida.

*toc* toc*toc*

Alguien tocaba la puerta que da al escenario.

-"Maestra Desire, es la guardia real, venimos a por usted"; decía alguien detrás de esa puerta.

-"Oh...de seguro vienen a protegernos", decía Ericka, una de mis más bonitas yeguas, toda alegre y confiada yendo a abrir la puerta con gusto y yo con gusto a recibirlos también.

-"No lo hagas, ellos tienen la orden de matar a todos lo que fueron marcados por Celestia", decía Galicia toda seria como me mordía mi cola para detenerme.

-"No seas tontita Galicia, ellos son guardias reales, de seguro no matarían a una inocente civil, en especial a alguien como yo"; decía yo con una sonrisa para calmarla.

Como entonces Ericka estaba abriendo la puerta cuando...

* **bang*bang*bang*bang***

Fuertes sonidos de mini explosiones sucedieron afuera de la puerta...haciendo huecos en ella, y en la pobre de Ericka, como caí inmóvil al suelo y llenaba de sangre el suelo.

-"ERICKA!", todas gritamos al verla caer muerta, como estabamos a punta de llorar.

-"Joder no es ella..."; decía uno de los guardias todo frustrado detrás de la puerta como tumbaron la puerta abajo...

 ***bang*bang*bang*bang***

Solo para casi quedarme sorda como a mi lado se escuchó esas mini explosiones.

Y los guardias, con unas extrañas armaduras completas se pusieron a cubierto como pequeñas chispas aparecieron en sus armaduras.

-"No van a matar a esta alma pura bastardos!", grito Galicia, como sostenía con ese árnes raro que tenía, ese palo negro y seguía haciéndola sonar muy fuerte esa cosa. (su fusil de asalto), "

-"Retrocede, yo los detendré todo lo que pueda!", grito Galicia como seguía usando ese palo raro contra esos guardias reales, que solo se estaban cubriendo con las paredes de afuera.

No sin todas mis chicas.

-"Chicas, vamonos todas ahora!", grite yo aun algo asustada y alterada por lo que paso como daba señas para salir por la parte trasera, y las chicas viendome aun parada, dispuesta a seguir a pesar de todo, les dio toda la inspiración necesaria para no estar encogidas en sus lugares por la muerte de la pobre de Ericka.

Fueron corriendo a la salida angosta, siendo yo la última.

Y cuando las 8 restantes bailarinas y yo salimos ella justo se dejo de hacer sonar ese palo.

Ella llegó a la puerta, justo a tiempo, como los guardias usaron sus palos negros y llenaron de huecos las paredes, como pasamos las chicas agachadas como corríamos por los pasillos detrás del escenario para salir de aquí.

-"Porque los guardias reales me quieren muerto Galicia?", pregunto yo toda alarmada como ibamos corriendo por los pasillos.

Muy rápido, creo que hasta los guardias ni nos pueden seguir el ritmo...

Doy gracias a ensayar todos los días y a hacer mi ejercicio favorito de todos, todos los días por darme tanta resistencia.

-"Aparte de la orden de Celestia, el capitán Shield dio una orden, de que te quieren capturar para atraer a Comet, que se ha convertido en fugitivo y es buscado para ser ejecutado por supuesta traición a la corona Equestre"; decía ella como seguíamos corriendo hasta por fin salir afuera, había carretas en llamas en varios lugares, muchos edificios tenían los vidrios rotos, y hay manchas de sangre cubriendo el pavimento y muchas paredes.

-"Mi hijo no es un traidor!"; grite yo enojada por primera vez en mucho tiempo, como nos detuvimos en plena calle.

Mi hijo es de todo, menos un traidor.

-"Lo sabemos Desire, ambas lo sabemos muy bien, por eso se que no es un traidor, aparte, cuando vi que eras marcada por la misma Celestia para morir, yo también hubiera traicionado esa orden de Celestia"; decía ella como sacaba de su mochila algo rectangular y lo colocaba en su palo negro. (un cargador), aprovechando el momento en que estabamos quietos.

-"Como que lo conoces...?"; pregunto yo confundida.

-"Es una larga historia, pero la cosa es que tenemos que llevarte a los muelles pero ya", decía ella seriamente.

-"Porque a los muelles...?"; pregunto yo confundida.

-"Porque allí esta tu público Desire"; decía ella con una sonrisa.

Y yo sonreí de vuelta por ello.

" _Mierda",_ este hotel es un puto laberinto!.

Gritaba uno de los guardias como se escuchaba el eco venir de los pasillos de la entrada trasera del hotel por donde salimos.

-"Vamos entonces, que no hay tiempo que perder"; decía Galicia toda seria como le hacía señas para que le siguieramos.

-"Ya la escucharon chicas, si quieren vivir otro día, hay que seguirla!"; gritaba yo como le daba señas para que la siguieran e ibamos corriendo tan rápido como nuestras patas podían.

-"Galicia, quiero en serio agradecerte por rescatarnos...no se como realmente poder agradecerte por ello..."; decía yo como la pude alcanzar y correr a su lado mientras esquivamos todo el rastro de destrucción que quedo de la gran revuelta.

-"Me rescataste de las calles Desire, me diste un hogar, me amamantaste a pesar de que tenía 5 cuando lo hiciste, me distes motivos porque vivir...más bien, con todo lo que hiciste por mí, lo que hice hoy no llega a pagar por lo que hiciste por mí", decía ella como estaba queriendo llorar, como solo sus ojos quedaron en llorosos.

-"Es lo que una madre hace Galicia..."; decía yo como le sonreía y me sentía honrada por sus palabras.

-"Lo se...madre...", decía ella apenas pudiendo decir esa palabra, como se aguantaba las ganas de llorar.

Y solo seguimos nuestro camino a los muelles.

.-..-..-.-..-.-..-.-.-…-.-.-..-.-..-.

 **De vuelta con Comet.**

 **Enfermería del castillo**

Tuvimos que ir lentamente para evitar alertar a los muy pocos guardias que rondaban el lugar, en su mayoría, novatos que no quieren involucrarse en la matanza, como les escuchamos como andábamos los 3 de forma sigilosa por el castillo.

Podríamos pedirles ayuda, pero mientras menos inocentes involucre en lo que pienso hacer, mejor.

Mientras llegábamos a nuestro destino.

La enfermería, un lugar que tiene sentido que este ella al ser herida justo por Fresh en su cuerno.

Y al llegar a la enfermería, más precisamente en el cuarto donde habíamos puesto a Celestia antes, los 3 nos preparamos, y con nuestros rifles en alto, y sin hablar, le di señas para que se preparen para entrar.

Como yo fui el que la abrí con mi magia y los 3 apuntamos dentro.

Pero para nuestra sorpresa.

Estaba vacío y solo estaban las sábanas sin doblar de donde había estado en la madrugada ella.

-"Mierda, creí que perder la punta de su cuerno sería más que suficiente para llevarla de nuevo a la enfermería", decía Fresh todo frustrado.

-"Pues no es así", decía Destiny, "Pero que se espera de alguien que ha enloquecido".

-"Que sea impredecible, pero estamos hablando de Celestia, la yegua más predecible del mundo, que aunque se haya vuelto loca, ella aun no esta lo suficiente y talvez ahora solo quiera estar en paz", decía yo todo pensativo.

-"Y el único lugar tranquilo en toda Equestria en este momento es el castillo", decía Fresh.

-"Pero el unico lugar donde Celestia se consideraría en paz, es en su cuarto en estos momentos, ya saben, porque que lugar mas seguro hay, que tu propia habitación?", decía Destiny.

-"Entonces vamos a su torre y terminemos con esto", decía Fresh todo decidido.

-"Pero no ha matar Fresh, no esta vez", decía todo serio.

-"Espera,, como que no esta vez?, pregunto Destiny preocupada, "Acaso ya lo habías intentando antes?", pregunto esta vez muy sorprendida.

-"No se de que estas hablando Comet", decía Fresh seriamente como apartaba la vista de mí.

-"Fresh, no te hagas, tu bala que disparaste paso rosando mi hocico…y yo se que tu ni le rozas a lo que no quieras matar, aparte, lo hiciste sin el arnés, que ah largas distancias no le hubieras dado al cuerno de ella ni queriendo, y no digas que fue pura suerte", decía yo seriamente, "Porque ambos sabemos de que le apuntabas a otro lado y lo sabes, así que dime, a donde le apuntabas exactamente?", pregunte yo todo serio.

-"Porque quieres saberlo?", pregunto el aun negándose a responder.

-"Porque cuando lleguemos ante ella y nos intenta matar, quiero saber que le dispararas solo para incapacitarla, no para matarla, porque después de todo, recuerda que es la única en estos momentos que puede mover los astros!", decia yo todo alterado.

-"Fresh…en serio, si tu sabes eso, porque lo hiciste?", pregunto Destiny sorprendida.

-"Porque no quería que Fresh muriese bien, que el ya quería hacer las cosas bien por un demonio, y que si el tenía razón para oponerse a Celestia, el tipo que apenas se cuestiona algo de ella, tenía que ser algo importante, algo lo suficientemente importante para arriesgar todo", decía el seriamente, "Además, recordar en el momento que ella casi nos dejo que nos extinguiéramos, cuando hubo estas mismas revueltas, pero cuando paso lo de Nightmare Moon, donde los ponys nos cazaban porque decian que eramos sus sirvientes y que nosotros la trairíamos de vuelta casi nos lleva a la extinción", decía el sonando muy enojado.

-"2 años tardó en detenerlo por entre comillas, "las buenas", pero para entonces apenas habíamos quedado 500 de nosotros….así que es normal tener resentimiento hacia ella de parte de nuestra raza, y en mi caso, solo lo hizo más fácil para mi apretar el gatillo", decía el seriamente.

Mierda Comet…..

-"Pero esta vez….no vas a dispararle a matar?,", pregunto yo.

Sin presionarle ahora.

Porque la verdad, de que sirve regañarle a uno de los pocos aliados que tento en estos momentos?.

-"Ya no…esta vez", decía el mas calmado, pero aun todo serio.

-"Bien, entonces vamos…", decía yo como me volteaba para ir a la torre y Fresh me seguía el paso.

-"Estamos bien fritos…..", decía Destiny sonando desanimada como solo nos siguió.

.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.

 **De regreso con Desire**

 **En esos momentos.**

*su grupo estaba llegando a los muelles, donde se veían varios yates en llamas y los gritos de dolor y agonía viniendo de ellos, como en la orilla de los muelles una enorme multitud de inmigrantes celebraban ese echo*

En la parte trasera de la multitud estaba Garrison, el grifo que lideraba a la gran turba.

-"Garrison, que bueno que estas aquí", decía yo muy feliz de verlo celebrando con los demás.

-"Ohh, Desire, que haces fuera del hotel", decía el sorprendido como ya varios de la multitud volteaban al vernos, "Vienes a escuchar al bastardo de tu jefe morir quemado en su propio yate?", pregunta el con curiosidad

-"Me persigue la guardia real para matarme, tienes que ayudarme", le suplique.

-"Donde están ellos?", pregunto todo agresivo el.

-"Nos pisan los talones", decia yo al apuntar a 2 calles de distancia por la curva donde volteamos para llegar.

Como entonces el grupo de guardias, conformados por 4 guardias reales que nos perseguían voltean y nos ven a nosotros y a la multitud enorme conformado con quien sabe cuantos inmigrantes en los muelles.

-"Pónganse detrás de nosotros", decía el seriamente como me arrastraba detrás de él y la multitud se ponia delante de nosotras para cubrirnos.

Apenas unos pocos tenían armas de fuego, apenas unos 2, de la multitud que debe tener más de 100 individuos.

Como entonces los guardias reales llegaron y se pararon frente a ellos.

-"Entreguenos a Desire y nadie más tiene que morir esta noche", decía uno de los guardias seriamente como los que tenía acompañándolo apuntaban sus armas a la multitud.

-"Sabemos que tiene que morir porque lo dijo Celestia, pero no nos importa, Desire es el alma y corazón de los inmigrantes, la única que nos trato con respeto y bondad sin sonar petulantes u obligados, ella lo hizo por que su corazón le decia que era lo correcto, y eso, en nuestros peores momentos nos ayudo a sobrellevar el echo de que ustedes no nos querían ayudar para nada y salvar nuestros hogares y nos ayudo a no sentirnos culpables o como unos cobardes por quedarnos aquí", decía el todo serio.

-"Así que si la quieren muerta", decía otro pony en la multitud.

-"Tendrán que matarnos a todos para conseguirlo", decia un minotauro entre la multitud también. Como más y más inmigrantes se ponían al frente de nosotros.

Los guardias hasta tuvieron que bajar sus armas al notar que era un conflicto perdido.

-"Desireee!", entonces grito el lider de ese grupo de guardias, como todos se silenciaron.

-"Te dejaremos en paz, tienes suerte de que tu seas mejor pony de lo que es tu hijo!", grito el como el grupo de guardias huía corriendo.

Todas las chicas suspiraron aliviadas

Y los inmigrantes empezaron a celebrar el echo de que hicieron huir con la cola entre las patas y los guardias.

Pero ahora la pregunta más importante que tengo es está...

-"Y de donde has sacado esa arma hija?", pregunto yo al señalar a esa arma negra que aun lleva consigo ella.

-"Es una larga historia madre...", decía ella algo cansada.

-"Tenemos todo el día hija después de todo"; decía yo.

-"Lo se..."; decía ella algo rendida.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.

 **Torment Sky**

 **Subiendo la torre de Celestia**

 **5 minutos después**

La entrada a la torre no hubo nadie y pudimos pasar con facilidad.

Subiendo lentamente y siempre agachados, porque las escaleras no son cerradas, están expuestas, un pegaso nos podría ver sin problemas.

Aunque bueno, andando así de agachados por las escaleras hace que hagamos menos ruido.

Pero es más tardado.

Mucho más tardado, como solo una subida de 1 minuto, se transformó en una de 5.

Y cuando estábamos llegando a la cima.

Fui recibido por el cañón de un rifle apuntándome cuando había girado para subir los últimos escalones para llegar al balcón antes de la entrada a su torre/habitación.

Pude ver por su compostura, su porte y lo poco de melena que se le escapaba por su casco dorado, aun usando la armadura tradicional.

Ambos estaban levitando sus rifles y apuntandonos.

Era el cabo Shinging Armor y otro guardia que también me apuntaban.

-"Solo vengo a hablar para acabar con esta locura...", decía yo en voz baja, para que no nos escuche Celestia, como Fresh y Destiny me alcanzaron y estaban detrás de mí.

Lo que puso más nervioso al guardia al lado de Shining

-"No nos importa, solo rindete y deja el ar...", decía el otro guardia todo nervioso como el recibió un golpe en el hocico que fue tan fuerte como para noquearlo.

-"Realmente pueden resolver eso sin violencia?", pregunto Shining en voz baja algo esperanzado, sin sentirse para nada bien al haber dejado KO a su compañero.

-"Puedo intentar..."; respondí en voz baja, intentando sonar seguro de ello, aunque más sonaba algo nervioso.

Pero a estas alturas, necesito un milagro para hacerlo real.

Pero fue suficiente para él, como se hizo a un lado para dejarme pasar.

Y yo asentí agradecido y le daba señas a los que me seguían para seguir, que era seguro.

Y cuando me puse al lado del cabo Shining, el me susurró.

"Hagalo por mi hermana...ella realmente quiere volver a ver a Celestia...y estando viva"", decía el directamente en mi oído sonando preocupado como usaba su magia para llevar su compañero tirado consigo haya abajo.

Mientras se iba, le di señas a los 3 para entrar de golpe.

Preparándonos para lo peor.

Con Destiny y Fresh con armas arribas y preparadas.

Yo...

No levantaré mi arma contra Celestia...al menos no hoy a pesar de todo.

Porque después de todo, es como una niña como sufrió un tremendo choque de realidad...y que apenas está procesando todo.

Yo inhala y suspiraba muy fuertemente.

Estaba nervioso.

Estaba asustado.

y lo peor.

No tenía la menor idea de como iniciar el dialogo con Celestia...

Pero...al menos no me ire de está tierra sabiendo que al menos algo hice bien...

Entonces yo abro la puerta con fuerza para hallar a una Celestia parada mirando desde el balcón hacia abajo, a la ciudad.

Seguía sin ningún adorno de oro o corona encima, su melena estaba tan vivida y ondulante como siempre.

Pero lo curioso, es que extrañamente, el balcón brillaba con mucha fuerza y hacía mucho calor.

Pero estaba allí tranquila contemplando lo que ha hecho.

Nos acercamos los 3 lentamente, pasando por su cuarto.

Fresh y Destiny con las armas en alto y apuntándole.

-"No creí que vendrías Comet...después de lo que te hice...", decía Celestia toda pasiva.

Sin enfado, ni nada en su voz.

Pero cuando iba a dar un paso para estar con ella en el balcón, sentí como si me quemará.

Y quite la pata enseguida de allí.

-"Solo vine a terminar esta locura princesa..."; decía yo intentando ser lo más tranquilo posible, a pesar del nerviosismo, como sacudía mi pata que ya estaba muy roja y el pelo que había en ella se había incinerado.

Y eso que solo la asome mi pata un segundo.

-"En eso estoy de acuerdo...", decía ella sin mirarme siquiera como por un momento el balcón dejo de brillar y estar normal y el cuerno de Celestia estaba brillando...como entonces se empezó a escuchar como algo empezó a crujir arriba nuestro.

Y mi primer instinto en seguida fue saltar hacia atrás, fuera de donde estaba.

Y justo a tiempo, como un rayo de sol extremadamente potente, de la circunferencia de un bit había perforado el techo y atravesado el suelo en donde estaba yo y eso no termino allí, el rayo se movía en mi dirección.

 ***bang***

Fresh le disparo en su cuerno, casi en la base, volandoselo por completo, de verdad esta vez, y el rayo se detuvo a centímetros de darme en mi cara.

Celestia solo bajo la cabeza, como gruñía adolorida, como sangraba a borbotones.

Y lo que sería una herida fatal y agonizante para cualquier unicornio, ella esta aun de pie, con la cabeza baja, como si solo tuviera una simple migraña

-"Celestia por favor, hablo de que debemos acabar con esta masacre sin sentido, a parte de los nobles, los otros que marcó son inocentes", decía yo todo serio como evitaba tocar la marca de quemadura que atravesó el suelo y quien sabe cuántos pisos.

-"Nadie es inocente Comet, todos hicieron de su parte para que continuara sin saber lo que pasaba de verdad...todos provocaron la muerte indirecta de cientos de miles de inocentes...", decía ella gruñendo adolorida mientras seguía sin querer mirarme como la sangre le cubría la cara y y la cabeza, como aun se mantenía de pie, pero su cuerno se veía lentamente regenerarse, pero aun sangrando, porque después de todo, el cuerno es una de las partes más complejas de un unicornio, de un alicornio más aun.

-"Si, pero algunos solo intentaban hacer ver que había un mañana, no les hicieron olvidar que el mundo era una mierda como otros que si talvez lo hacían...estos ponys que les hablo, les dieron esperanzas para el futuro en vez de hacerles olvidar a sus familias que sufrían...incluso, les dieron esperanza de que algún día tu te darías cuenta y les ayudarías Celestia...", decía yo seriamente.

Fue allí donde ella me miró...

Era extraño verla cubierta de sangre, y hasta asusta un poco la verdad que estaba aun con la cara estoica, pese a que su cuerno seguía sangrando, pero ya poco como estaba a punto de terminar de regenerarse.

-"Y les falle Comet...les fallamos..."; decía ella con tristeza ahora, "En este mundo...el 65% de los niños son huérfanos Comet...y el 30% de la población vive con protesis de algún tipo..."; decía ella toda deprimida, "Y la lista de desaparecidos llenan murales completos de muchas ciudades y pueblos Comet...con imágenes y hasta dibujos de esos huérfanos que esperan ver a sus padres de nuevo algún día y que ni siquiera tenían una foto para recordarlos...ver eso, te rompe el corazón, porque sabes que los que buscan ya están muertos Comet..."; decía ella como estaba a punto de llorar.

Si...leí eso en el libro...y fotos de esos murales...

El apocalipsis barrio al mundo y nosotros ni enterados...

-"Por eso es que quiero que todos los que querían callar esto mueran...incluso tu..."; decía ella como de nuevo no me miraba directamente, y solo bajaba la mirada al piso, como sus lagrimas se combinaban con la sangre y goteaban al suelo.

-"Porque algo así no se puede pasar por la alfombra y olvidarlo...no de nuevo..."; dijo ella como se sentó finalmente como empezó a lagrimear.

-"Espera...como que no de nuevo?", pregunto yo sorprendido.

-"Ustedes saben de la era oscura no?"; pregunto ella.

Los 3 asentimos.

-"Saben que fue horrible...que 4 imperios fueron aniquilados completamente, incluso un continente entero fue tragado por el oceano gracias a una de las decenas de titanes monstruosos que habitaban en ese oscuro mundo, pero no la cosa más horrible de está, el como aparecieron...y lo que no saben que fueron los ponys que lo iniciaron..."; decía ella con pesar.

-"Queee?", preguntamos sorprendidos.

-"Si...ponys con deseos de poder y dominación convocaron estos monstruos usando magia negra con deseos de dominar a sus enemigos en una guerra brutal que se salió de control y condeno al planeta por décadas y que hizo que el mismo mundo se detuviera y que tuviera que haber unicornios para hacerlo girar y que siguiera habiendo ciclos de día y noche...hasta que mi hermana y yo les pusimos fin...pero las evidencias de ello...fueron borradas, y solo se saben leyendas al respecto"; decía ella con pesar, "Y nunca pensé que registrarlas sería necesario, porque pensé que eso ya quedaría olvidado y todo se perdió en esa era oscura...pero no...no verificar las pocas ruinas o zonas donde estaban esos imperios para verificar que de echo todo fue destruido...hizo que Bloody encontrara el amuleto del leviatán...uno de los 12 titanes que aterrorizaban el planeta y con ello inicio otra era oscura...", decía ella con pesar.

-"Mi negligencia inicio la segunda era oscura"; decía ella como empezaba a llorar nuevamente.

-"Y mi negligencia a la hora de controlar a los nobles...solo aumento el problema...si yo les hubiera puesto en la cárcel desde el inicio a esos nobles que mintieron sobre mi hermana...nada de esto hubiera pasado, me hubiera podido enterar sobre que el leviatán había regresado, detener al leviatán antes de que Bloody hubiera levantado su imperio, y el mundo no estaría tan destrozado como lo está!"; grito ella con una mezcla de rabia y tristeza.

-"Pero...ahora Comet...te pido por favor que te rindas de una vez..."; decía ella como encendía su cuerno una vez más, Fresh le disparo.

Pero Celestia se teletransporto al cuarto e hizo como una explosión de luz que nos cego a todos...

Menos a ella como sentí como me tiraba a una pared cercana de una fuerte patada en el pecho, que juro que me rompío varias costillas en el proceso, y al caer al suelo, ella con sus propias pezuñas me rompía las patas traseras y sentía su pata en mi cuello.

-"Provocaste una crisis humanitaria enorme en el reino grifo, les orillaste para que empezarán a matarse con explosivos para deshacerse de ustedes, solo para probarte a ti mismo de que supuestamente hacías lo correcto...no mereces tu puesto, no mereces nada más que morir también"; decía ella con mucho dolor y tristeza como sentía gotas caer en mi cara como sentía como su pata me aplastaba el cuello, el aire me faltaba y estaba a punto de romper mi columna.

Se escuchaban disparos, pero estaban ahogados.

Celestia debió haber puesto una burbuja alrededor de los 2.

Y Fresh y Destiny intentan penetrarla.

Ellos no lo lograrían a tiempo...hasta posiblemente ellos serían los siguientes...

A menos que...

*entonces él usando sus pocas fuerzas que le queda, como el lanzo un rayo magico hacia el frente que da a la burbuja, que rebota hasta que le da a Celestia en el cuello, lo que le hace que suelte su agarre de Comet, pero que no baje su burbuja mágica*

Intento dar una gran bocanada de aire, pero solo una entrecortada como siento el dolor invadiéndome en el pecho y las piernas traseras, al solo sentir mi cuello libre de restricciones.

Mi vista de solo ver blanco ahora estaba borrosa, y veía toda borrosa a Celestia sobandose el cuello.

Mi rayo apenas tuvo la potencia para darle una leve quemadura de seguro.

Así que mientras ella hacía eso, agarraba mi arma, aun atada a mi espalda y que aguanto el choque contra la pared por mí...

Y la levite y le apunte a Celestia.

*click*

-"Lo siento..."; dije yo con la voz entre cortada.

Como dispare en automatico en el pecho de Celestia.

Haciendo que ella cayera encima de mí...

Haciendo el dolor que ya sentía incluido mayor.

-"Comet!"; grito alarmada Destiny como la sentí venir a mi lado.

Me dolía todo como para intentar moverme ahora.

Me dolía respirar.

Ella casi me pisa como aun creo todos veíamos borroso.

Yo al menos aún veía borroso.

-"Se supone que solo veníamos a hablar?", escuche decir a Fresh entre una mezcla de sorpresa y enfado...como sentía a Destiny usar su magia para sacarme debajo de Celestia.

-"Coomet...", escuche a Celestia hablar, apenas...pese a que le había perforado todo el pecho.

Pero veía que se estaba regenerando.

Pero a la vez...se la veía más flaca...

Fresh y Destiny intentaron dispararle, pero sus armas estaban vacías...

No habíamos ni tenido la oportunidad de traer cargadores extras...

-"Termina...el trrabajjo...acabbaaa conmmigo...", decía Celestia tirada en el suelo...

Como estaba quedando en los huesos como la magia usaba todo los nutrientes de su cuerpo para regenerar lo que le hice.

Yo la mire sorprendido.

Pero Fresh fue el que respondió.

-"Porque?", pregunto Fresh todo confundido como tiraba su arma a un lado.

-"Yo...soy la que falta...yo fui la causa de la ignorancia de todo...yo debo perecer...con mi legado de mentiras..."; decía ella tirada en el suelo, con la voz toda entrecortada y reseca.

-"Matarte solo traerá muerte a este planeta, porque nadie más que tu puede mover los astros"; decía Destiny.

-"Ya hallarán la manera...se que si...después de todo, pasaron años antes de que los unicornios de la era oscura lo hicieran..."; decía ella aun tirada en el suelo como las heridas en su pecho finalmente se cerraban.

-"Celestia...no...no lo haremos..."; decía yo en completo dolor y agonía..., "No vamos a matarla...como tampoco vamos a dejar que mate a tantos inocentes...solo queremos que esta locura acabe..."; decía yo como me esforzaba por respirar un montón.

-"Para eso puedo decir que es muy tarde...para la hora que es...ya muchos deben estar muertos..."; decía Fresh al ver la posición del sol que ya debía ser las 2 de la tarde a lo mucho.

-"Entonces solo que acabe ahora...ya no más muertes Celestia...los verdaderos culpables ya deben estar muertos...ya termine con esta locura y deje vivir a los que posiblemente sigan con vida por allí..."; decía yo aun con algo de esperanza de que mi madre pueda aun seguir con vida.

-"Es que no puedo dejar pasar esto Comet...no puedo manejar esto...esto es demasiado para mí, me supera con creces..."; decía ella con gran tristeza, pero sin agua para soltar lágrimas ya.

-"Por eso no tiene que cargar con el peso de todo usted misma princesa...podemos ayudarle a superar este infierno...los que realmente estamos con usted...podemos soportar esto juntos...y aprender de nuestros errores para continuar..."; decía yo como entonces varios pegasos con armaduras nuevas entraron a la torre.

De seguro alarmados por los disparos.

-"Alto, arriba las patas y sin brillo de cuernos!"; gritó uno de los pegasos como estabamos rodeados de 10 pegasos y nos apuntaban con sus rifles.

Destiny y Fresh hicieron lo que pidieron sin decir una palabra, porque la escena sangrienta en que estabamos es imposible de explicar sin sonar como asesinos.

-"Celestia esta herida...llamen a los médicos!"; grito uno.

-"Esperen, ese es Comet...no tenía una orden de ejecución por parte de Celestia y el capitan Shield?", pregunto uno de ellos como me vio.

-"De seguro vino a vengarse...y se trajo ayuda", decía uno de los pegasos en modo agresivo como se escucho como habían quitado el seguro a sus rifles, los 3 esperabamos ser ejecutados en el lugar...

Pero...

-"Altoooo...!", grito con las pocas fuerzas que tenía Celestia como intentaba pararse, y al ver esto, 2 pegasos fueron a su lado para serle de apoyo.

Estaba empapada de su propia sangre, y super esquelética, como si no hubiera comido en meses.

-"Pero princesa..."; decía uno de los pegasos todo sorprendido.

-"Ya no más muertes...por favor...así que por favor...informen a todos que...ya no sigan con la matanza...no tenemos que ser otra nación más de este mundo...podemos aprender de sus erroes y evitar cometerlos...", decía ella toda debil.

-"Pero...que hacemos con ellos?"; pregunto uno de los pegasos apuntandonos a nosotros.

-"Solo intentaron hacerme entrar en razón...nada más..."; decía ella.

Todos se miraron entre sí...

Como entonces bajaron sus armas.

Fue en ese momento que sonreí...

Solo tuvimos que casi morir bajo su pezuña para hacer que entrara en razón...

Pero...

Al menos lo hicimos...

Viva...*es lo último que piensa como cae a la inconsciencia por la gravedad de sus heridas*

.-.-..-.-.-.-..-….-.-.-..-.

 **Guaoooo...**

 **-"Que oscuro estuvo este capitulo..."; decía Seras sorprendida desde el sofá, pero en vez de echada, estaba sentada.**

 **-"Si...", decía yo el autor.**

 **-"Pero al menos termino medianamente bien...no para los inocentes que murieron...pero bueno, ya verán que hacer..."; decía Seras toda reflexiva.**

 **-"Si..."; decía yo.**

 **-"Y que bien que no murió Desire...realmente se ve como un amor de pony..."; decía Seras con una sonrisa**

 **Como yo asentí.**

 **-"Pero ahora, lo que los pocos que leen esto se preguntan, hey, no que iniciarías un combate de Godzilla contra mí en este relleno?", pregunto ella a nadie en particular, "Pero la cosa es que, no teníamos idea de que volvería nuestro lobo favorito...", decía ella con una sonrisa señalando a White Demon, que estaba en la cama, echado mirando a la nada, sin interesarse en nuestra conversación.**

 **-"Si...fue una sorpresa la verdad, a parte, se vería muy raro ver una batalla de Godzilla después de la escena anterior..."; decía yo el autor.**

 **-"Y que ha estado haciendo desde que perdió en ese torneo y volvió?", pregunto yo.**

 **-"Nada...solo dijo que fue...entretenido, y se echo...luego no me ha dirigido la palabra desde entonces, y como aquí no te mueres de hambre, ni de sed, bueno, el no ha tenido ninguna necesidad de moverse por eso"; decía ella como cual niña, asomándose desde el sofá para mirar a White.**

 **-"Fue entretenido...pero la verdad es que...siento que mi meta en la vida ya la cumplí...no veo porque continuar..."; decía él todo reflexivo, por fin hablando desde la cama.**

 **-"Pero podemos pasarla bien viendo multiversos y momentos "que tal sí...""; dijo Seras para intentar animarlo.**

 **-"Lo siento...pero eso no es lo mío...", decía el todo serio, "Por eso es que quiero que me devuelvas al momento en que fui lanzado a este plano de la existencia y terminar de vivir mi vida allí, donde al menos tengo algo de descendencia que ver crecer", decía él.**

… **..**

 **-"Entiendo...", decía yo todo reflexivo, "Pero recuerda...no puedo hacerlo, ya paso ese tiempo de esa realidad..."; decía yo todo serio.**

 **-"No puede ir a otro universo donde pasé exactamente lo mismo?", pregunto Seras increiblemente, seria en este asunto.**

 **-"Puede ser...pero aun tendrías los conocimientos sobre lo que paso en tu universo, porque sería como una reencarnación...desde cachorro hasta los eventos que te convirtieron en lo que eres hoy en día"; decía yo todo serio.**

 **-"No me importa...creo que prefiero revivir esos momentos, que vivir otros que no quiero"; decía el todo serio.**

 **-"Bien..."; decía yo como una brecha en el espacio y tiempo se abría, era de color rosa, y se escuchaban gemidos de dolor de fondo, pero no se veía nada.**

 **-"Guao...era literal con eso de nacer de nuevo..."; decía Seras sorprendida.**

 **-"Si...literalmente desde que fuiste concebido White...vas a estar bien así?", pregunto yo.**

 **Pero el no dijo nada, solo se levanto de la cama.**

 **-"No me importa...desde que nací hasta que viví como un ser bipedo, fue la aventura más grande de mi vida...y no la cambiaría por nada..."; decía el todo decidido como miraba hacia arriba, supuestamente hacía mí, pero mi voz se escucha que viene de todos lados para ellos.**

 **Entonces Seras lo abrazaba.**

 **-"Te extrañare grandulón...como me hubiera gustado que me hubieras dejado montarte antes..."; decía Seras algo triste.**

 **-"No me voy a morir Seras...solo vivire mi vida...pero...fue interesante haberte conocido"; decía White como solo le daba palmadas en la espalda en un raro abrazo de su parte.**

 **-"Lo se...pero...serás mortal...no vivirás mucho tiempo"; decía ella algo triste.**

 **-"Las cosas buenas...tienen que llegar a su fin algún día..."; decía el con sabiduría.**

 **-"Es ahora o nunca White...", decía yo como se empieza a ver la luz venir de la brecha en el espacio y tiempo, como se acercaba su nacimiento en esa otra realidad.**

 **-"Hasta luego...fue interesante mientras duro..."; dijo el como se saludo levantando una mano y salto a la brecha, como apenas paso y se cerró.**

 **Seras miro donde estaba la brecha, como estaba algo decaída.**

 **-"Eh...si...todo lo bueno tiene que llegar a su fin verdad?", pregunto ella...pero a ninguna parte.**

 **-"Seras?", pregunto yo preocupado.**

 **-"Despidete por ahora de todos por mí...yo necesito pensar por un momento..."; decía ella como se echaba en la cama.**

… **.**

 **Bueno...termino este capitulo de una manera super emocional...**

 **Pero...si, lo de la batalla de Godzilla será la proxima semana...si Seras quiere...**

 **Pero, al menos espero que hayan disfrutado de este capitulo y nos vemos para más capitulos gente bonita, no se olviden de comentar, y seguir vivitos y coleando** **😊 para seguir leyendo esto.**


	63. Chapter 63

_**Capitulo 63: Arreglando las secuelas de la verdad...y recordando un poco el pasado**_

 **Torment Sky**

 **Lugar desconocido, hora desconocida**

*empieza a despertar*

*pip*pip*pip*

-"Mmmmm…., que sed tengo….",, decía yo como estaba empezando a despertarme.

Sentía que estaba echado de espaldas y tenia algo conectado a mi pata derecha.

-"Oh queridoooo, estas despierto…..", decía una voz muy familiar.

Que al terminar de abrir los ojos, pude ver a mi madre a mi lado.

-"Mama…..que…..que haces aquí, como supiste…..?", pregunto yo sorprendido y algo ronco como tengo la garganta seca.

Y también veo que estoy en la habitación de un hospital y es de dia por la luz que entra por la unica ventana del lugar

-"Unos guardias reales que te tenían resentimiento querían matarla, y yo me encargue de protegerla…y decirle la verdad cuando todo se calmo", decía otra voz detrás de mi madre y me traía un vaso de agua para poder beber.

-"Realmente eres un angel Galicia…..", decía yo con una sonrisa como bebía el agua

-"Ni lo menciones hermano", decía ella con una sonrisa.

-"Y ya se que no eres un simple militar Comet ….", decía ni mama como me miraba seriamente, "Porque no me dijiste que eras alguien tan importante…yo hubiera entendido…", decía ella como me tomaba una pata.

Como se escuchaba algo triste.

-"No querías que te preocuparas mama…..además, esas cosas no puedo escribirlas así como asi por correo", decía yo con calma, sin ser serio ni nada con ella.

-"Una visita de vez en cuando hubiera sido genial, además de las cartas", decía ella con pesar.

-"Lo siento, pero ya que sabes lo que hago, debes saber que no es precisamente un trabajo simple en la que pueda dejar todo y tomar vacaciones", decía yo algo serio.

-"Pero desde ahora si podrás", decía Destiny como entraba al cuarto.

Estaba de civil y se notaba tranquila y hasta feliz de verme

Lo que es una gran sorpresa viniendo de ella.

-"Como así?", pregunto yo confundido.

-"Celestia te degrado a teniente y a mí, a Comandante, como Fresh nuevamente no acepto la oferta cuando ella se lo propuso y en mi caso….después de todo, no puedes escapar de tu fracaso en el reino grifo tan fácilmente", decía ella como se acercaba a mí.

Bien por ella la verdad...además, ese era el plan después de todo.

-"Yo quería renunciar a todo y quedarme en casa con mi familia…no esperaba eso otro de ninguna forma", decía yo algo desanimado por la noticia.

-"Y eso iba a ser, pero le dije que no, que de servir a tu país no te escapas", decía ella como me sonreia con algo de malicia, "Después de todo, no eres un anciano, aun puedes luchar, y aun con la amenaza alienigena rondándonos, perder más soldados no es un lujo que podamos tener", decía ella seriamente.

*suspiro*

Tiene razón.

Abandonar sería muy egoísta de mi parte.

-"Y cual será mi trabajo de coartada?,", pregunto yo ya aceptando mi destino sin oponerme.

-"No tendrás uno, así que al menos si parecerá retiro lo tuyo", decía ella como me sonreía.

-"Eso si que es algo bonito de tu parte…", decía yo sorprendido, "Conociéndote, me hubieras puesto a trabajar de barrendero o conserje en una escuela".

-"Bueno…..cierta yegua me hizo ver que no eras un imbécil de nacimiento…que solo tuviste mala suerte y un padre horrible y que tu parece que puedes volver a ser no tan imbécil después de lo que paso", decía ella como le sonreía a mi madre.

Si….

Eran buenos tiempos. *pensaba el con gran nostalgia*

-"Si….y aunque estaba ebrio, parecía todo un caballero…..", decía mi madre con pesar, "Y no suelo decir esto…..pero me alegra que se este pudriendo en ese asilo donde lo metiste", decía ella como sonreía.

Si.

Mi padre tiene 80 ya, y ya no es muy consciente de su entorno.

Asi que fue facil engañarlo para enviarlo tan lejos como sea de mi y mi madre

Donde no nos pueda joder de nuevo….

-"Oigan…..de que están hablando?", escuchaba preguntar a Mirash como ahora entraba al cuarto también, y estaba llevando en su espalda una bandeja con 3 platos de comida en ellos.

-"Hola Mirash", decía yo con una sonrisa al verla entrar.

-"Comet!", grito ella de alegría como de un brinco se puso a mi lado, y antes de que se cayera todo lo que traía, Destiny lo pudo sujetar con su magia antes de que tocarán el suelo.

-"Como me alegra que hayas despertado", decía ella entre lagrimas como ella me dio un beso directo en los labios, uno muy largo y muy juguetón con su lengua.

-"Guao…..si que debería caer herido más a menudo…..", decía yo en modo de broma.

Y ella solo se río un poquito, entendiendo apenas mi humor.

-"Es que tuve la ayuda de alguien", decía ella con una gran sonrisa mientras miraba a mi madre.

-"Ella aprende estas cosas muy rápido hijo, no me extraña porque te la quedaste", decía ella apuntando más abajo, donde la sabana forma una tienda de campaña por la ereccion que me dio gracias a ese beso.

Galicia seguia mirandome pero estaba muy sonrojada.

Mi madre estaba normal.

Destiny estaba sonrojada como se mordia el labio inferior al verlo.

Y Mirash…

Mi traviesa Mirash estaba metiendo una pata debajo de la cama….

-"No frente a mi madre y mi hermana por favor…", decía yo como le paraba su pata.

-"Mama….no tenías que hacerlo…..", decía yo con una sonrisa.

-"Tenía que, mi hijo solo se merece a la mejor yegua, y ya escogiste una que tiene todo el cuerpo", decía mi madre como le daba una nalgada usando una de sus alas a Mirash, uno muy sonoro que la hizo chillar un poco, ""Y a otra con cerebro", decía ella como señalaba a Destiny, "Solo faltaba que supieran complacer a un macho debidamente, aunque solo con sus labios por lo menos", decía ella toda seria como volteaba a Mirash para tener su trasero al aire frente a mí, "Porque ya quisiera tener este trasero, que por si solo haría eyacular a los precoces…", decia ella como jugaba con el culo de mi esposa frente a mí.

Causando que Mirash gimiera

Y volviera toso esto super incomodo y que mi excitación no pare.

-"Puedes hacer eso después Desire, creo que ya entiende la idea", decía Destony seriamente a pesar de que estaba roja como un tomate.

Y mi hermanastra estaba mordiéndose los labios toda sonrojada mientras me miraba.

-"Señora, ya la dije que practique con Mirash en otro lado, que esto es un hospital, tenga más respeto", decía ahora Fresh que entraba al cuarto tambien.

Aunque espera

Hacían esto en este lugar desde cuando?!

Y cuando entro y cerró la puerta detrás de él, hubo un largo silencio incomodo.

Y mi madre dejaba a Mirash y ella se sentaba toda tranquila al lado mío.

Y bueno, ya se me pasaba lo mío.

-"Bueno...conociendo a tu familia, creo que hasta este es el mejor de los casos..."; decía el como se sentía todo incomodo.

-"Y cual es el peor de los casos?", pregunto yo.

-"Que estén en una especie de orgía incestuosa, aun con lo herido que está el"; decía Fresh.

-"No, nunca haría algo así con mi propio hijo...con esa filia yo no me meto"; decía mi madre toda seria.

Y mi hermanastra solo miraba hacia otro lado algo nerviosa...

Si...

Si solo supiera...

-"Pero en fin, me alegra que te hayas convertido en comandante Destiny..."; decía yo para cambiar de tema rápidamente.

-"Si...la cosa es medio tediosa, teniendo que estar de viaje constantemente vigilando las bases secundarias en todo el país y que tengan todos los suministros necesarios para controlar un asedio, estar al tanto de lo que hacen los cientificos, ver si hay nuevos reclutas interesados y si es que se lo merecen y muchas cosas más...es realmente un trabajo a tiempo completo, no por nada apenas si podías estar los fin de semanas en casa"; decía ella.

-"Si...y luego imaginate lo que fue en plena guerra contra los aliens...allí dormir era un puto lujo para mí..."; decía yo con algo de nostalgia.

No de la buena por cierto.

-"Pero...dejando eso de lado...como fue, que tan malo fueron las muertes y el caos en el país...denme un infor...digo...el chisme jeje"; decía yo como cambie a ultimo momento lo que iba a decir.

Después de todo, no es su deber ahora decirme algo de seguridad nacional ahora.

Más como Fresh es de rango superior a mí ahora.

-"Para lo que experimentamos...la verdad, la mayoría fue daños menores a caminos, edificios, casas y negocios, la cantidad de muertos fue de apenas 200, para los 500 que tenía Celestia marcados para morir"; decía Destiny.

-"Y eso, 3 de esas muertes, 2 son guardias reales y uno es Shield..."; decía Fresh con pesar.

Espero que por esos 2 guardias reales inocentes.

-"Y si, los nobles fueron los primeros en morir, sus allegados que también estaban marcados, muchos de ellos aprovecharon para escapar, dejando servidos en bandeja de plata a los que servían, o solo eran buenos ponys y los inmigrantes los protegían...como en el caso de tu madre"; decía Desire.

-"E ironicamente, puede que Canterlot apenas halla tenido daños, porque basicamente no hubo ninguna revuelta de inmigrantes, pero es donde se concentra la mayoría de muertes como es la cuna de los nobles, como 150 de las 200 que pasaron sucedieron aquí"; decía Fresh seriamente.

-"Y como será la cosa...al final, esta cruda verdad se quedó, o fue cambiada en un lavado de cerebros masivo de nuevo?", pregunto yo con curiosidad.

-"En parte...solo se cambió la parte en que Celestia quería muertes, y se cambió por exilios perpetuos, luego, todo lo que pasó, como el caos, y que todos supieran la verdad...bueno, se sigue sabiendo, además del echo de que se ha empezado a imprimir el libro de Bloody, para que todos conozcan a detalle lo que paso en el mundo"; decía Destiny.

-"Y todos están dispuestos a aceptar este cambio?", pregunto yo sorprendido.

-"Todos los que pudieron hacer alguna queja han muerto Comet, o en este caso, muy asustados como los hijos menores de los nobles, en especial de uno, que literalmente perdío a todos sus tíos, sus primos, sus abuelos, sus padres y hermanos mayores, aunque, si supieras quienes eran...creo que hasta te alegrarías de sus muertes"; decía Fresh todo serio.

-"Y quien es el chico...o quien era esa familia...?"; pregunto yo todo curioso.

Aunque ya me imagino quienes podrían ser.

-"La dinastía BlueBlood"; decía Destiny. (Blueblood=Sangre Azul)

-"Bueno...y que van a hacer con el chico?", pregunto yo, sin importarme nada más eso.

Más bien, hasta podría estar celebrando.

Esa familia es una larga dinastía desde los tiempos de Celestia quetenía las pezuñas metidas en todas las empresas habidas y por haber en Equestria desde que se fundo, controlaban todo y apenas trabajaban un día de sus miserables vidas, porque apenas eran inversores, y casualmente, empresa a que financiaban un poquito, esta despegaba.

Y es increible que siguiera existiendo, siendo esa familia que inicio los rumores sobre Nightmare Moon en primer lugar.

Me alegra que casi fue exterminada esa familia de Equestria la verdad.

Lleno de pretenciosos y racistas, porque conocí a un miembro de la familia Blueblood en mi juventud en el instituto privado que mi padre me obligo a ir, y jooooder, como lo odie desde que abrío la boca para hablar sobre lo superior que era su familia, el y en todo lo demás.

Más bien, hasta cuando era la hora de hacer ejercicios en las clases de gimnasia, sobornaba a los maestros para que solo el estuviera que quedarse en un banco tomando el sol.

Se llamaba Bright.

Aunque yo escuche historias de algunas yeguas con quien estuve, y que casualmente salieron con él.

Me contaron que solo su ego es superior, luego lo otro...la tiene tan pequeña como un recién nacido.

Y aunque me alegraba que el karma era tan bueno como para darle a un cretino como el un micropene.

El tenía dinero, mucho dinero, y podía comprarse cuanta bella yegua que quisiese el cretino.

En fin.

-"Tiene 13...estaba vagando fuera de la escuela cuando todo paso, pero como era menor de edad, no lo mataron, aunque escucha el nombre que tiene, se llama Prince Blueblood, hay que pasarse", decía Destiny como se reía un poquito.

-"Si...el tiene tanto de principe, como yo de yegua"; decía Fresh con una sonrisa como se rieron un poco todas aquí.

-"Si...pero dejando de eso lo patetico que es...que harán con él?"; pregunto yo.

-"Bueno, viendo que como se conoce los nombres de los nobles involucrados, mandarlo a un orfanato sería literalmente, condenarlo a muerte...hasta se esta barajando la idea de que se quede en el castillo...pero que nunca podrá salir de el, si es que aprecia su miserable vida"; decía Destiny.

-"Bien...pero ahora que va a pasar...que dicen los inmigrantes ahora que todo ya pasó?"; pregunto yo.

-"Para ellos no paso nada, tuvimos que mandar guardias reales para que se calmarán los animos a la fuerza, y que ya no habrá más muertes sin consecuencias, guardias reales en armaduras nuevas por cierto, y funciono, pero por ahora, los trabajos en las ciudades costeras están paralizadas, como al menos la mitad de los trabajadores en esas ciudades son inmigrantes, se han unido para construir barcos y reunir suministros para viajar de regreso a sus hogares", decía Destiny.

-"Y que dice Celestia al respecto?"; pregunto yo con curiosidad...

-"Les ofrece sus buenos deseos, y que vuelvan cuando gusten..."; decía Fresh.

-"Si...es lo menos que puede hacer por ahora..."; decía Destiny toda reflexiva.

-"Un largo y tedioso futuro nos espera no?", pregunto yo.

-"Como no tienes idea...esto va a pegar muy duro a nuestra frágil economía...joder, como odio ser tú ahora, con el papeleo que voy a tener que hacer y los planes para que todo siga funcionando con poco dinero"; decía Destiny no muy feliz al respecto.

-"Si...un peso menos encima supongo..."; decía yo más relajado.

-"Quieres que te traiga a las niñas para que te saluden?"; pregunto Mirash como vio que necesitaba animar el ambiente.

-"Si...sería lindo poder verlas ahora fuera de esa horrible cárcel"; decía yo con una sonrisa.

-"Entonces enseguida las recojo de casa y a dejar ir a la niñera...ya habrán terminado de almorzar para cuando llegue con ellas"; decía Mirash con una sonrisa.

-"Ohhh, yo te ayudo a traer a mis lindas nietecitas...", decía mi madre toda emocionada como Mirash.

-"Nos vemos luego entonces querido"; decía Mirash como me dio un beso en la mejilla como se iba.

-"Si, nos vemos más tarde..."; decía mi madre como me daba un beso en la otra mejilla como ambas salían del cuarto.

-"Bueno...yo solo quería pasar un minuto a verte después de comer...pero creo que ya me quede fuera de la base el tiempo suficiente..."; decía Destiny como se acerco a mí, "Nos vemos en otro momento, después de todo ahora tengo mucho trabajo que hacer como la nueva jefa", decía ella como me dio un beso en la mejilla.

Uno tierno, y no uno frío como siempre.

Mi madre en serio debió haberle contado todo sobre mí...*pensaba el con una sonrisa como veía a Destiny irse*

-"Y yo iré a traer comida...que de seguro te sonara el estomago en cualquier momento por el hambre...", decía mi hermana con una sonrisa, como entonces mi estomago gruño con fuerza.

-"Si que eres una adivina..."; decía yo en un tono medio apenado.

-"No...solo te conozco muy bien..."; decía ella como me daba un beso rápido en la boca como se iba.

Dejandonos a Fresh y a mí solos.

-"Y...que milagro estás despierto a esta hora Comet...?", pregunto yo todo curioso como el no se iba o daba excusa alguna para irse.

-"Me hiciste estar diurno casi 2 meses seguido buscando a Celestia Comet...me altero tanto el ritmo del sueño, que tardare meses en recuperar mi ciclo de sueño normal"; decía el no muy contento por ello.

-"Lo siento..."; decía yo apenado.

-"No te preocupes...en parte...es mi culpa...porque tu me decías que me vaya a dormir...pero no hice caso...después de todo, a pesar de todo, también estaba preocupado por Celestia antes de que enloqueciera"; decía Fresh como se relajo un poco.

-"Y...que paso con Deadly, Nighty y tus hijas?", pregunto yo con algo de curiosidad.

-"No muy bien la verdad...se quedan en mi casa por ahora...pero aun están devastadas por haber perdido a su madre ahora...", decía el algo apenado.

-"Si...pero...cuanto tiempo paso...eso lo que me falto preguntarte...?"; pregunto yo.

-"Unos 6 días nada más...estuviste en coma por las heridas que sufriste y por la falta temporal de oxigeno como tus pulmones estaban también perforados"; decía Fresh.

-"Ok...entonces...romperas el tratado y te quedarás con tu ex y tus hijas?", pregunto yo.

-"No...aun no puedo estar con esa familia de locas...pero...tirarlas a la calle ahora me haría ver como la mierda...y un asco de batpony...así que por ahora solo digamos que estamos en tiempo fuera...veremos como se comportan mientras se quedan conmigo"; decía el todo serio.

-"Bien, bien..."; decía yo más animado.

Después de todo, sus hijas merecen tener a una figura cuerda en sus vidas, y no terminar con Nighty.

-"Oye, quiero saber una cosa…tu hermanastra es una buena yegua que se nota que te aprecia y ella es muy valiente y tu madre es la madre que cualquiera quisiera tener y que se preocupa por su familia más que nada, dejando que lo primero que me dijo al verme, fue que si quería relajarme con ella cuando vine a verte después de unos días..", decía el todo pensativo, "Como diablos terminaste como un mujeriego despreocupado que dejo morir su matrimonio por su carrera?", decía el todo curioso.

-"No fue un cambio tan grande…..mi solecito sin darme cuenta me ayudaba a mantener mi viejo yo vivo", decía yo con pesar al recordar que mi Sunset sigue en ese mundo hostil. "Eso me recuerda…..", decía yo….

Pero Fresh me interrumpio.

-"Si, el diario para comunicarte con tu hija aun lo vas a conservar, no te preocupes por ello, después de todo, sería injusto no dejarte hablar con tu hija cuando sea el momento oportuno", decía el todo serio.

Yo suspiro se alivio por esa noticia.

-"Pero aun te falta responder a mi pregunta Comet", decía el todo serio.

-"Que milagro quieres saber más de mí?", pregunto yo.

-"Porque esta vez ya no te miro como mi jefe, si no, como un amigo que hizo todo lo posible para que no abandonara todo durante mi depresión", decía el con pesar, "Aparte, con la familia que tienes, si que es curioso como tu resultaste convertirte en lo que eres ahora"

Para mi solo fue obligarlo a quedarse

Pero que lo vea asi me parece bien.

Porque creo que yo necesito un amigo de verdad para variar…..

-"Esta bien….es justo", decía yo como me acomoda mejor en la cama.

-"Tu recuerdas que en mii familia hay madres jovenes verdad?", pregunto yo.

El solo asiente.

-"Si, con lo que me recuerda…como es que no tienes mas familiares, si tu cachondeo es hereditable?", pregunto el todo curioso, "Por lo que se, hasta podrías tener decenas de hermanos y hermanas alli afuera".

-"Porque no solo el cachondeo esta en nuestra sangre Comet, también esta una maldición que acompaña a mi familia por generaciones…", decía con pesar

-"Una maldición?", pregunto sorprendido, "Que tipo de maldición?"

-"Una en la que mi tatatatarabuelo lo contrajo, cuando sedujo y engaño a una poderosa hechicera en el altar, con todas las damas de honor antes de la boda", decía yo haciendo memoria.

-"Se nota que lo cretino y mujeriego es parte de tus genes también", decía Fresh como fruncia el ceño.

-"Si…..pero la maldición era que le fue lanzada era la de que siempre tendría hijas que sentirían siempre que un semental las use como ella fue usada y sus hijos morirían antes de nacer, llevandose a la yegua con él y así con cada generación por toda la eternidad", decía yo como hacia memoria lo que me dijo mi madre cuando era niño.

-"Eso es algo extremo, lo que la maldición lo tenga cada generación de por vida", decía Fresh.

-"Y no te cuento la parte que fue en plena boda cuando lo lanzo y fue porque hizo un trato con un demonio a cambio de su vida y lo hizo porque ella se suicidaba en plena recepción", decía yo.

-"Mierda…..", decía el sorprendido y algo asqueado.

-"Si….", decía yo.

-"Y nadie a podido revertirlo?", pregunto Fresh.

-"No, como las maldiciones solo pueden ser revertidas por el que las lanzo…y como la que la lanzo se quito la visa m, como que la tenemos jodida", decía yo.

-"Así que por eso no tienes una familia tan numerosa?", pregunto yo.

-"Exacto, aunque a habido un caso, en la que mi bisabuela logro tener 12 hijas seguidas, hasta los 40 y murio de vieja", decía yo todo pensativo, "Pero de esas 12…..solo quedo mi abuela, como el destino fue cruel, y todos los primeros hijos de sus hermanas fueron varones", decía yo con pesar.

-"Pero…..tu naciste, como diablos rompiste la maldición o tu madre sigue con vida?", pregunto yo sorprendido.

-"Nací prematuro, azul y muerto por unos segundos mientras a que mi madre sufrío una hemorragia masiva que casi la mata, y gracias a que la medicina había avanzado mucho desde los tiempos de mi bisabuela, lograron salvarnos de puro milagro, pero el utero de mi madre era insalvable asi que se lo extirparon, haciendo que se quede esteril de por vida", decía yo.

-"Pero eso no rompería la maldición?", pregunto Fresh.

-"No….solo jugo con las reglas para seguir con ello, y me hará ver lo que mi tatararabuelo experimento, ver a mis hijas siendo usadas por sementales como yo, y que cuando les toque tener hijos, ellos mueran", decía yo con pesar.

-"Y no se lo dijiste a tu esposa o tu propia hija sobre la maldición?", pregunto Fresh.

-"No, porque solo quiero creer que nuestra medicina moderna no dejara que mueran ni una vez, y que eso a la larga hará que la maldición deje de existir", decía yo todo esperanzado.

-"Sabes que esa es una apuesta toda arriesgada verdad?", pregunto Fresh.

-"Lo se….pero la unica solución que tienen mis hijas es la de hacerlas infertiles, y no quiero hacerles eso a ellas", decía con pesar.

-"Ya…", es lo unico que dijo Comet como hubo un breve silencio.

Como el reflexionaba sobre lo que acaba de escuchar.

-"Aun quieres saber más cosas?", pregunto yo.

-"Si…pero es la misma pregunta de antes, porque esa aun no me la has respondido, como llegaste a ser tu?", pregunto el.

-"Bueno….mi madre me crío ella sola desde que mi padre se nego a aceptar que se acostó con mi madre, que en ese tiempo, apenas tenía ella 18, y el 40", decía yo todo serio.

-"Espera… como en primer lugar termino con el?", pregunto Fresh sorprendido.

-"Bueno, mi madre era una novata en el hotel RedSun, que por cierto, mejor que le vayan a cambiar el nombre, no quieren que los que vienen de Easltand les recuerde a ese viejo usurpador del trono", decía yo todo pensativo, "En fin, ella era una camarera, empezando desde lo más bajo en el hotel, una camarera que justo le dio su inicio de la calentura cuando venían unos soldados a celebrar la despedida de soltero de un miembro de la guardia real; y como ya te imaginaras, mi padre estaba en la fiesta el todo ebrio le dijo unas pocas cosas bonitas un par de minutos y como estaba toda cachonda, eso era todo lo que hacia falta como antes de que lo supiera el, mi madre se dejaba ser montada en una mesa del bar del hotel", decía yo.

-"En primer lugar, como tu abuela deja que ella trabaje en un lugar así?", pregunto yo.

-"Como crees que consiguió el trabajo en primer lugar?", dije yo.

Porque al decir eso, la respuesta era obvia.

-"Era parte del personal?", pregunto el.

-"No solo eso, mi abuela era la gerente del hotel, se llevaba muy bien con los clientes y era muy carismática y liberal, no por nada dejo que mi madre se saliera con la suya esa vez y que se incluyera ese servicio especial en el hotel jeje", decía yo con una sonrisa al recordar esos tiempos.

Ella si que era super permisiva jejej.

Ambas lo son en realidad, pero mi abuela era en exceso, por eso todas la querían, pero algunos se aprovechaban de su amabilidad y le pedían días libres en exceso dando excusas estúpidas justo en días de fiesta o convenciones.

-"Pero se retiro hace 15 años para relajarse y vivir la vida loca en Las Pegasos, aun más de lo que ya hacía, mientras le dejaba el hotel al primer semental que se presento para el puesto de gerente"; decía yo.

-"Sabes que resulto ser un tipo que engañaba a los inmigrantes para llevarlos a salas especiales para borrarles la memoria sobre lo que pasaba afuera a los que no estaban ni de humor para ir a ver a tu madre verdad?"; pregunto Fresh.

-"Mi madre no lo sabía...el le dejaba seguir con lo suyo en el comedor/bar de espectaculos del hotel, y con eso estaba bien servida ella", decía yo con pesar.

-"Pero ya, al final que pasó, al final tu madre no pudo hacer que tu padre te reconociera?"; pregunto Fresh.

-"No...para nada, incluso como el tenía contactos con la guardia y algunos jueces para levantar una orden de alejamiento contra mi madre, porque el era uno de esos supremacistas unicornios, ya sabes quienes son, los que se creen que ser unicornio es la raza perfecta"; decía yo con odio al recordar esos tiempos en que tenía que compartir mi aire con esa tipo de gente.

-"Entonces...te quedaste con tu madre..."; menciono Fresh, para que continuara mi historia.

-"Si, y me crío en el hotel, junto a otros hijos e hijas de las demás empleadas de las yeguas del espectaculo de baile, donde mi madre no me importaba criarme, mientras estaba rodeado de yeguas con lencería y las colas levantadas para que se le viera todo..."; decía yo con una sonrisa al recordar esos viejos tiempos, "Pero claro, era lo suficientemente inocente y no lo suficiente hormonal para que me excitará eso, pero claro, aprendí a muy temprana edad la diferencia entre un semental y una yegua, jeje"; decía yo con una sonrisa al recordar lo extraña que se sentía mi madre al explicar a mi yo de 6 años explicar eso.

-"Pero era feliz allí, jugando con los demás potrillos y potrancas, viendo siempre nuevas caras entrando al hotel, mientras escuchaba las historias de viajeros de otras naciones, en esos tiempos antes de que pasará lo de Bloody, donde solo se quejaban de que era muy violento todo, y las aventuras que pasarón en esos países que sonaban sin ley...", decía yo con una sonrisa nostalgica.

-"Y como las escuchabas, dudo que te las dijeran directamente a tí?"; pregunto el confundido.

-"No, seguía a mi madre y a los que acompañaban y a ella también les gustaba escuchar sus historias cuando iban a los cuartos en solitario para pasarla bien, y aunque no lo creas, de 10 sementales que iban con ella en ese cuarto, solo 5 terminaba en resultados sexuales, el resto solo les encantaba tener a alguien con quien hablar y que le interesaba escuchar...aparte, sin cobrar, porque ella decía "Que si no ha pasado nada, y solo conversaron, para que cobrarles, acaso le cobrarías a tus amigos en necesidad cuando solo necesitan a alguien que les escuche o aconseje?"", decía yo al recordar su frase cuando me cachó un día escuchando una de sus sesiones.

-"Que bonito consejo...", decía el con una sonrisa.

-"Si...y lo aplicaba con los demás niños cuando iba a la escuela publica, me hice de muchos amigos en ese tiempo, era genial..."; decía yo como ya se me salía una lagrima por recordar esos buenos tiempos, "Sin preocupaciones ni nada...solo yo disfrutando el momento, como mi madre..."

-"Y...como es que llegó tu hermanastra a tu vida?", pregunto Fresh

-"Oh...es una historia triste...verás, cuando yo tenía 10 años, ella había perdido a sus padres verdaderos en un intento fallido de rebelión en Aztecolt, y ella y su abuela, su único familiar que le quedaba vinieron a Manehattan, escapando de ello, con todo lo que tenía...lastimosamente, su abuela murió ya por la edad en el trayecto, y llegó sola a Equestria...y por desgracia, como apenas ella tenía 5 años, y los del barco en que vinieron sabían que su abuela era su único familiar y que habían venido de una zona conflictiva, ni se molestarían en regresarla haya, y lo que hicieron fue llamar a una funeraria y llevar su cuerpo...y Galicia fue llevada a un orfanato a pesar de sus quejas de ella, a pesar de que no quería apartarse de su abuela, así que cuando se distrajeron en el orfanato ella huyo para buscar a donde habían llevado a su abuela en la ciudad, pero se perdió, y termino sin dinero, refugio o lugar donde ir en la ciudad durante días, comiendo de las limosnas que le daban los buenos ponys, pero cuando se ofrecía alguno a llevarla a su casa o a un orfanato, ella huía, le tenía miedo a esta extraña tierra y a los ponys, porque ella vivío en un país lleno de crimen y peligros, así que en su cabeza solo pensaba que era igual aquí, así que quería encontrarse si o si con su abuela, lo único bueno que le quedaba en esta vida, hasta que mi madre la encontró cuando salía a comprar nuevas faldas para el espectáculo, la escucho llorando dentro de una caja de cartón, toda sucia, flaca y enferma...había pasado un mes entero buscando sin éxito en esa gran ciudad por su cuenta...pero cuando mi madre se ofreció a ayudarla, ella simplemente se dejó...estaba demasiado cansada para seguir huyendo de los extraños y ella solo dejo que mi madre se la llevará..."; decía yo con pesar al recordar eso, parando por un momento el relato como se me entrecortaba mucho al recordarla cuando la ví...

-"Ella se dejo cuidar por mi madre, y por un huésped del hotel que era doctor...ella la cuido como si fuera su propia hija, no yendo ni por un momento a trabajar, solo enfocándose en ella, abrazándola, arrullarla, y en solo unos días, ella se recuperó, pero aunque estaba triste porque ya no volvería a ver a su abuela nunca más, ella tampoco quería alejarse de mi madre...creo que le recordaba mucho a la suya por el nivel de cariño que le demostró cuando estaba en ese estado"; decía yo con pesar.

-"Tardó meses antes de que ella pudiera presentarse ante otros ponys...y a mí..."; decía yo con pesar, "Pero...yo en mis gansa de ayudar a los demás a ser felices, como mi madre lo hacía...pero sin el sexo claro, intentaba jugar con ella, hablar con ella...ser...su hermano"; decía yo con pesar.

Los primeros intentos fracasando, como ella siempre corría a abrazar a mi madre.

Realmente esos primeros meses, ella apenas se apartaba de mi madre.

-"Al principio sin éxito, pero con mucha perseverancia, pude hacer que me aceptará...y poco a poco empezamos a jugar juntos, y como un hermano mayor, enseñarle que aquí...en Equestria, las cosas eran buenas...y muy bonitas, devolviéndole su esperanza sobre el futuro, dejaba que durmiera en mi cama cuando tenía pesadillas, así de confianza me tenía, aunque cuando la pesadilla era muy fuerte, se iba a con mi madre y así durante un año entero...me sentía muy feliz, tenía amigos, un lugar increible donde vivir, una hermanita que me quería y me veía como su héroe...realmente sentía que eso era lo máximo que podía y que quería tener en mi vida...tanto así era...que me sorprendía de porque no me había salido una cutie mark que expresara precisamente eso...", decía yo como recordaba con una sonrisa esos tiempos.

-"Pero entonces...llegó el día en que mi vida cambió para siempre...", decía yo con disgusto..., "El día en que mi padre...volvío...solo por rumores de sus viejos compañeros, de que tenía un hijo unicornio...de la yegua que no conocío nunca en su vida..."; decía yo realmente no muy a gusto al recordarlo.

-"Y cuando se presentó en el hotel...cuando tenía 12 años...mi madre por un minuto sonrío toda feliz, pensando de que por fin yo tendría un padre, un modelo a seguir y que dejo de ser un bastardo...pero enseguida su mirada se oscurecío...cuando vio que tenía el consigo una citación para la corte...para discutir mi custodia...y que le hacía el único pariente vivo y que mi madre solo era una extraña que me había adoptado..."; decía yo como apretaba los dientes al recordar eso.

-"Que hijo de puta..."; decía Fresh sorprendido.

-"Si...hizo de todo para que nadie supiera que se había acostado con mi madre...y ahora, iba aprovechar eso...para solo decir que el tuvo un hijo con una unicornio extranjera, que era lo minimo aceptable para esos racistas...pero esa unicornio imaginaria supuestamente me regalo a mi madre...por razones que ni recuerdo ya...el juicio estaba arregladísimo a no más poder porque la familia de mi padre se codeaba con los nobles, y gracias a ello cobraron muchos favores...mi madre no tuvo ni una oportunidad para ganar..."; dije yo con enojo, "Por eso si ahora recibó la noticia, de que mi pare murió porque fue marcado...yo escupiré y bailaré en su puta tumba...que será una zanja en algún lugar, porque ese bastardo no merece ser recordado por lo que hizo"; decía yo con enojo.

-"Y te opusiste desde el inicio?"; pregunto Fresh.

-"Cada puto segundo...pero el juez ordeno que me dieran medicamentos para la hiperactividad...que parecía que yo lo sufría...así que...así me domaron durante años...apenas podía luchar o pensar...mientras el me llevaba a Canterlot y me inscribía en una escuela lleno de elitistas..., mientras que mi madre estaba vetada hasta de venir a Canterlot y que nunca debía escribirle nuevamente o mencionarla otra vez"; decía yo con mucho enojo.

-"Viví años con un supresor de magia...viví años a base de medicamentos que me hacían lento de pensamiento...pase años encerrado en una habitación aburrida, con solo un escritorio para estudiar y una cama...y el desgraciado se enfadaba conmigo por tener malas notas...que no eran mi culpa, esas pastillas apenas me dejaban pensar o hacer algo bien...porque cuando no eres hiperactivo, esas pastillas te atontan..."; decía yo con mucho resentimiento.

-"Y no le dijiste a nadie sobre tu situación?"; pregunto yo.

-"Lo intente...pero los elitistas de mis compañeros de clase pensaban que era un chiste...y los profesores, como no, también estaban comprados o eran unos racistas como mi padre...así que estaba solo...pase 2 años así...2 años enteros como un prisionero, intentando escapar...huir y buscar a alguien competente que me escuche"; decía yo con gran resentimiento, "Pero era siempre encontrado y castigado como me doblaban la dosis y me volvía practicamente una roca...sin emociones o movimiento hasta que se pasará el efecto...".

-"Así que...cuando tuve 14...me costó, pero pensé...que si quería...volver a mi madre nuevamente, debía jugar su juego de mierda...e incluso, superarlos, volverme el pony más poderoso y relevante de Equestria, solo por debajo de Celestia...así que...deje de luchar...y solo empecé a cooperar...coopere durante meses...hasta que se digno mi padre a quitarme los medicamentos..."; decía yo como recordaba con gran odio como tenía que ser un sirviente e hijo "modelo" para mi padre durante ese tiempo...

-"Y aunque talvez ahora tenía energías y podía pensar más claramente y encontrar la manera de escapar...yo también pensé...y razone una cosa...que si no seguía su juego y me convertía en alguien poderoso, aunque huyera...mi padre hallaría la manera de acabar conmigo y mi madre...así que...aguante las ganas de escapar y seguí con mi plan", decía yo.

-"Fue allí, donde te dejo de interesar los otros ponys y solo te centraste en subir a la cima y nada más verdad...?"; pregunto Fresh.

-"Exacto...me importo 0 charlar o intentar hacerme amigo de otros ponys, y si lo hacía, era para usarlos y seguir subiendo en la escala social, y aunque pensé en primer lugar ser un politico de alguna clase o un magnate..., me di cuenta que la politica me aburría enormemente, y era muy, pero muy malo en matematicas y finanzas"; decía yo.

-"Finanzas en la escuela secundaria?"; pregunto Fresh confundido.

-"Era una escuela de elite para ricos, sería estupido de su parte no enseñarte a como hacer más dinero..."; decía yo.

-"Aja..."; decía el nada más en respuesta.

-"En fin, otros 2 años habían pasado y esas 2 formas de hacerme alguien superior a mi padre o sus colegas habían fracasado, haciendo que al final, solo quedara otra forma de hacerme poderoso...pero que iba a odiar mucho más...la de hacerme militar como mi padre y ganarle a el en su terreno"; decía yo.

-"Así que cuando le conté que quería cambiarme a una escuela militar...el aceptó de inmediato, sintiendose hasta orgulloso de mí por ello...me tuve que aguantar las ganas de darle un golpe cuando me decía que estaba orgulloso de que siguiera sus pasos..."; decía yo con gran resentimiento y enojo.

-"Pero...no dijiste como conseguiste tu cutie mark"; decía Fresh.

Entonces yo solo saco un poco de sabana para mostrar mi cutie mark del lado derecho.

Era la de un corazón, con espadas cruzadas delante de el.

-"Fue cuando me decidí a entrar a su juego, y representa mi deseo de proteger a mi madre a toda costa de la corrupción de los unicornios, y lo de las espadas pensé que era algo simbolico en su momento...pero era una forma de decirme que era desde el ejercito que podía cumplir con mi meta"; decía yo todo serio, "Ahora...puedo continuar?"; pregunto yo.

-"Si, si..."; dijo Fresh.

-"Pero en fin...descubrí que era...muy bueno la verdad, años de acondicionamiento fisico, habilidades magicas decentes y años de saber como manipular a ponys para que me hicieran caso cuando había que hacer alguna prueba, desde mi epoca en el instituto en Canterlot, habían sido suficiente para impresionar a mi padre...y los entrenadores para que me recomendarán a entrar a la escuela de oficiales...pero justo fue a la edad de 18 años...el momento en que mis hormonas me golpearon con fuerza en mi entrevista para entrar a la academia de oficiales, y tuve la mala suerte, que la que me entrevisto era una sargento de la guardia real unicornio muy bonita para tener 30...pero solo tengo vagos recuerdos de la entrevista...porque sin darme cuenta, desperté en un cuarto en una cama con esa yegua...y su pareja...así que si...fue mi primera vez un trío, y logré convencer a una pareja lesbica en hacerlo conmigo y solo tengo vagos recuerdo de eso..."; decía yo recordando ese día con una pequeña sonrisa, aunque desanimado por no recordarlo al detalle.

-"Y no tuvo consecuencias eso?"; pregunto Fresh sorprendido.

-"La verdad es que no, ni una sola, y de allí bueno, ya sabrás de rumores sobre como era en la academia, un lambiscón, controlador y mujeriego...y fui allí donde me encontré con Sunny...la única yegua por la que sentía algo especial cada vez que hacíamos el amor...pero estaba demasiado ciego gracias a mi lujuria y deseos de superar a mi padre que...nunca lo aprecié..."; decía yo con gran pesar.

-"Era decidida, fuerte y quería demostrar que era la mejor de todos...pero tenía algo que yo había perdido hace mucho tiempo...y eso era corazón..., una preocupación genuina por sus compañeros y no una falsa como yo lo hacía mostrar, creo que por eso me gustaba...que podías ser fuerte y decidido...sin perder tu humildad...pero como dije...ahora lo veo, en su momento...lo ignore..."; dije yo con gran pesar.

-"Y así pasó el tiempo...entrenando fuerte y duro al lado de ella, haciendo "amigos" y enemigos...en su mayoría sementales mientras ambos subíamos rangos, y cuando llegó el día en que Sunny me dijo que estaba embarazada y era yo el padre...bueno...simplemente solo lo acepte como si no fuera algo importante...así de frío me había vuelto...pero, cuando mi solecito nació...creo que fue allí que mi corazón me recordó lo que era sentir apreció genuino por alguien más que mi madre...y por eso la llamo mi solecito...ella fue mi luz en la oscuridad..."; dije yo como derramo una lagrima como mis ojos están algo llorosos, "Fue allí cuando me ablandé con mi solecito...solo ella veía como era mi yo del pasado...y claro, hice todo lo posible para que mi padre tuviera el minimo contacto con él..."; decía yo como me ponía serio de nuevo a pesar de que mis ojos estaban llorosos.

-"Pero...si tu y Sunny estaban en la cima...como ella solo termino como capitana de la guardia real y tu del ACM?"; pregunto Fresh

-"Es que...lo mismo que la hacía especial a Sunny...fue la que evito que subiera a más...simplemente, lo que pedía entrar al ACM en primer lugar", decía yo.

-"El completo anonimato..."; decía Fresh.

-"Si...aunque ambos habíamos sido invitados a unirnos al ACM, ella no quería que todos sus años para llegar a ser la capitana de la guardia real se perdieran y que fuera simplemente una civil más por todo el mundo, que solo no consiguio su sueño hecho realidad, y que se dedica a trabajar con el trabajo que se le haya asignado el comandante en turno para pasar desapercibido...", decía yo todo serio.

-"Quería que fuera recordada como capitana de la guardia real, y no simplemente un soldado más dentro de una organización secreta verdad?"; pregunto yo.

-"Exacto...pero yo al final acepte la invitación, porque al enterarme que al llegar el ser el comandante del ACM, un grupo de fuerzas especiales superiores a lo que mi padre alguna vez alcanzo, era muy bueno para dejarlo pasar, y así pasé los proximos años haciendo lo que hice en la escuela militar...descuide mi matrimonio en el proceso por desgracia, pero en mi cabeza solo estaba la meta en convertirme en comandante...y cuando lo conseguí...a solo semanas de la primera invasión alienigena...fue a la vez el día más horrible y feliz de mi vida"; decía yo con pesar.

-"Porque?", pregunto Fresh todo curioso.

-"Fue el día en que estaba entrenando en el campo de entrenamiento de la guardia real...cuando aun no había un lugar concreto para que los del ACM entrenen como ahora, fue allí donde recibí 3 cartas..."; decía yo con pesar.

-"Una...con el sello real de la princesa, era una donde la princesa misma me alababa por haber mostrado tanta buena impresión al anterior comandante, por mis habilidades y logros y que yo, sería el proximo en ocupar ese cargo...fue un momento que me hizo saltar de alegría...lo había conseguido, por fin podría contactar a mi madre y si mi padre o sus amigos nobles intentaban hacer algo...yo simplemente podría hacerlos desaparecer para siempre..."; decía yo como sonreía...pero mi expresión era sombría...

Fresh no dijo nada.

Solo dejo que continuara.

-"Pero la segunda carta...me quito enseguida la sonrisa de mi rostro...era de un consorcio de abogados...y lo que tenía adentro de la carta...eran unos papeles de divorcio y que estaba citado para dentro de unos 2 días...para discutir la custodia de mi pequeña Sunset..."; decía yo con pesar...

-"Y la tercera...simplemente me hizo gritar...era una carta de mi padre...disfrutando de su retiro en las cascadas arcoiris...el se entero de que yo había sido ascendido a comandante y que se mostraba orgulloso de lo que había hecho y lo que me había convertido...y que se regodeaba en que tenía razón al haberme apartado de mi madre...cuando leí eso...incineré la carta enseguida...y después de una ceremonia donde la princesa me hacía comandante oficialmente...pero donde ni Sunny o Sunset estaba presente y solo mi padre y sus amigos celebrandolo...ellos nunca llegaron a donde estaba yo, por el mismo echo de que eran unos racistas de mierda"; decía yo todo serio y enojado de nuevo.

-"Así que...después de hasta perder la custodia de mi hija...mi primera orden como comandante del ACM...fue hacer algo completamente ilegal, pero necesario...falsifique varis papeles, se les lavo el cerebro a varios doctores y se creo evidencia falsa para que lo encontraran testigos al azar para que se viera a mi padre como un semental peligroso y nada cuerdo y que merecía ser encerrado en una institución psiquiatrica...y así fue...y no solo el, sino el bastardo de su amigo hipocrita que le dio el aviso sobre mi existencia a mi padre, ambos fueron llevados a loqueros, muy, pero muy lejos de Canterlot, y antes de que digas algo, toda evidencia de haberme dopado, el bastardo los destruyo, porque si, apenas me hice comandante los busque, pero el hijo de puta si que tapo todas sus huellas"; decía yo todo serio.

-"Pero...porque no le contaste eso a Sunny...o hasta a Celestia en persona?", pregunto Fresh.

-"Porque era una cruzada personal...y como dije...apenas me interesaba hacer un contacto más personal con otros ponys...y no le conte a Celestia...porque en fin, ella lo habría mandado a una carcel para que se pudriese, pero aun así sería tratado dignamente...pero lo que yo quería...era personal, una venganza puramente creada para humillarlo y que lo trataran como un enfermo mental y un bebe todo lo que le queda de vida"; decía yo con una sonrisa, "Y gracias a los medicamentos que le dan...que es para tratar una condición que no tiene...bueno, digamos que la pasará muy mal lo que le queda de vida"; decía yo con una sonrisa.

-"Valio la pena entonces?", pregunto Fresh.

*suspiro*

-"La verdad...es que si...por un tiempo, pero eso me devolvería el amor de Sunny..."; dije con gran pesar.

-"Pero debo de admitir, que es un gran alivio que el no haya tocado más mi vida"; decía yo con una sonrisa.

-"Y...cuando decidiste que era de contactar con tu madre de nuevo?"; pregunto Fresh.

-"Lo iba a hacer...pero pasó lo de la invasión alienigena, la guerra contra estos, Sky y Bloody Mary y la invasión a gran escala de estos, la construcción de la nueva base y la reconstrucción de todo el país, que recién pude contactarlos hace 2 años...aún lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer..."; decía yo con nostalgia como recordaba ese día.

. **(Flashback) (Hace 2 años)**

*Se lo ve entrando a la sala de espectaculos del Red Sun, las bailarinas con lencería y sus colas levantadas están dando juntas un baile muy movido al son de la música alegre, los reflectores están sobre ellas en esta noche, el público compuesto por la mayoría en inmigrantes animándolas, mientras beben sus bebidas en las mesas esparcidas por el resto de la sala*

*nadie parece prestar atención al que acaba de entrar, como el recién llegado Comet va caminando entre las mesas para llegar frente al escenario*

Mi madre junto a muchas otras yeguas, la gran mayoría novatas que no reconozco, con mi madre a la cabeza.

Ya estaban terminando de bailar, cuando mi madre se adelanto a las chicas, y se paró frente a un micrófono que estaba en un palo.

-"Espero que hayan disfrutado querido público de este hermoso espectaculo que nosotros disfrutamos hacerlo, como ustedes de mirarlo, ejeje"; decía ella con la misma sonrisa radiante de siempre...hasta parecía que el tiempo se había detenido, como parece que no tenía ni una sola arruga, se la veía mirando a todos en el publico que aplaudía o pisaba el suelo con sus cascos en señal de animos.

Entonces, fue el momento en que mi madre alcanzo a verme...

Su expresión de felicidad pura...siguió como estaba...solo que empezaba a lagrimear y saltó desde el escenario, cayendo en mí para abrazarme con la mayor fuerza que podía.

-"De verdad eres tu Comet...por favor, que no sea otro cliente que se parezca a ti por favor..."; decía ella entre lagrimas como no dejaba de abrazarme y apretarme y dejar descansar su cabeza sobre mi hombro, ella tampoco querer verme a la cara, por temor a que fuera otro pony parecido y decepcionarse otra vez.

-"Soy yo mama...eh vuelto..."; decía yo como correspondía el abrazo, teniendo cuidado a la vez con sus alas.

Entonces fue allí que aparto su cabeza de mi hombro y me miro a los ojos.

Y empezó a llorar con más fuerza.

-"Por fin mi bebe ha vuelto a casa..."; decía ella como me abrazo con más fuerza, una que no conocía la verdad, y sentía que se me hacía escapar el aire.

El público detrás de mí nos miraba, y algunos sonreían porque escucharon lo que dijo mi madre.

-"Tatu!"; grito mi madre como dejo el abrazo después de que escucho como apenas respiraba.

-"Si Desire?!"; gritaba de vuelta, por lo que vi, el cantinero del bar del hotel, que estaba hasta atrás de la sala.

-"Sirvale a todos aquí el mejor vino que tengan...que hoy celebramos que mi hijo vuelve a casa!"; grito ella de alegría.

-"Bien por ti Desire...ahora lo hago!"; grito el cantinero que era un simple pony tierra como todos en la sala aplaudieron ante nuestro reencuentro.

-"Tenemos mucho con que ponernos al día..."; decía yo como ya volvía a tener oxigeno a mis pulmones.

-"Y no me importa cuanto te tome, estaré a tu lado lo que te tenga que tomar..."; decía mi madre aun con los ojos llorosos.

( **Fin del flashback)**

-"Fue muy...lindo la verdad..."; decía Fresh como me sonreía.

-"Si...allí le conte todo lo que me hizo pasar él...pero solo, hasta llegar a la parte antes de que me contactarán para entrar al ACM, de allí en adelante le dije una media mentira, que me había pasado el resto de ese tiempo planeando como deshacerme del bastardo que nos separo y como tuvo éxito, eso de mandarlo a un loquero, pero que el desastre de la lluvia de meteoritos me hizo estar demasiado ocupado como para volver a verle hasta ese momento", decía yo.

-"Y que dijo ella al respecto?"; pregunto el todo curioso.

-"Ella me dijo que hasta le pareció muy poco el castigo, que merecía algo peor...pero mientras que el ya no se interpusiera entre nosotros, a ella no le importaba"; decía yo.

-"Pero, y tu hermana como reacciono ante tu regreso?", pregunto yo.

-"No reaccione muy bien..."; decía Galicia entrando así de repente al cuarto con una bandeja llena de comida.

-"Hace cuanto que estabas esperando entrar?", pregunto sorprendido.

-"Desde que comenzaste a contar como te encontraste de nuevo con mama"; decía ella como me llevaba la comida a la cama, que era una simple papilla y más agua.

-"Gracias..."; decía yo con una sonrisa agradecida como me acomodaba un poco para poder comer bien.

-"Oye...pero, si tu dices que estás en el ACM...como no sabías nada de él desde antes?", pregunto Fresh a ella.

-"Porque...", quería hablar yo, pero ella me puso con suavidad su casco en mi boca.

-"Tu come, necesitas un descanso después de quien sabe cuanto hablar...así que yo le contaré la verdad"; decía ella con una sonrisa

Yo asentí como entonces me dedique a comer usando mi magia.

-"Y me dirás toda la verdad a un extraño que apenas conoces?", pregunto Fresh confundido.

-"Mama nos dijo que debemos ser siempre sinceros con nuestros sentimientos, y si es que con extraños, hallar la manera de expresarlos sin ser hirientes, y contigo puedo ser sincero, porque además de ser aparentemente el único no familiar en visitar a Comet, lo que en automatico te hace su amigo, eres un confiable capitán reconocido del ACM, te podría decir hasta donde esta mi punto G si quieres..."; decía ella como le hacía ojitos al final.

-"Eso último no sera necesario..."; decía Fresh sintiéndose un poco nervioso.

*suspiro*

-"Vale...entonces...solo te diré lo que quieres saber tu"; decía ella toda tranquila como se sentaba al frente de Fresh.

-"Cuanto tiempo has estado en el ACM?"; pregunto Fresh.

-"Hace muy poco, apenas el año pasado, y como no soy muy buena tiradora, no fui enviada contigo a entrenar práctica de tiro", decía ella toda tranquila.

-"Pero...antes de eso estuviste en la guardia real al menos?"; pregunto Fresh.

-"No...nunca me aparte de Desire desde que se llevaron a Comet...tenía miedo de los ponys que no eran inmigrantes que venían del exterior gracias a ello, entonces me quede en el hotel...allí era educada en casa con yeguas que conocía y empecé como mesera a los 14, y luego cuando tenía el cuerpo más esculpido y desarrollado"; decía ella señalando su cuerpo, que si, estaba muy bonita, sus caderas no eran tan grandes como la de mama, y se queda muy lejos de las de Mirash, pero aun así es bonita, "Mi mama me invito a bailar con las demás, y luego perder la virginidad con el más bonito inmigrantes de todos..."; decía ella como se sonrojaba un poco, "Y mama cuidando de que no fuera en mis días fertiles siempre...y así por muchos años bailando y divirtiendome con mama haciendolo y siempre poder pasar el tiempo con guapos inmigrantes de todo tipo..."; decía ella como se sonrojaba.

-"Ya...pero, como es que te uniste al ACM en primer lugar?", pregunto yo.

-"Bueno...fue solo unos días después de que me Comet había llegado, yo había vuelto del hospital porque una compañera del espectaculo de mama me había acompañado, porque aun estaba algo nerviosa por salir al mundo exterior, pero lo tenía que hacer porque mi hija de solo 1 año de edad había sufrido un pequeño accidente jugando en el hotel, y ya la estaba trayendo a casa cuando me contaron quien estaba de invitado en el hotel, así que enseguida busque a mi mama y le deje a un momento a mi hija para poder ver a mi hermano y bueno...digamos que me emocione de más cuando nos encontramos cuando me abalance contra el como en los viejos tiempos..."; decía ella algo sonrojada.

-"Define emocionada...?", pregunto Fresh.

-"Sabes que cuando eres niño, juegan a luchitas en el pasto, mientras se revuelvan en el y el menor siempre vence al mayor?"; pregunto yo como dejo un momento de comer.

-"Si..."; dijo Fresh.

-"Cuando eres niño...eso es un acto inocente y tierno...como adulto, siendo ella una yegua adulta con glandulas mamarias bien desarrolladas ahora...y yo un adulto con un miembro viril y bueno...fácilmente excitable..."; decía yo como me sonrojaba.

-"Sexo pasó...entre que nos revolcábamos en el piso...con mi héroe de la infancia...al semental que siempre admire le sentí como el se había excitado...y el es tan viril y eso me calentó y antes de que pudiera procesar lo que estaba pasando...bueno, solo lo bese y una cosa paso a la otra hasta llegar a estar ambos echados bien sudados en una cama"; decía ella algo sonrojada.

-"Pero son hermanos"; dijo el algo asqueado.

-"Recuerda que hacía para vivir y sabrás que si mi instinto me dice que monte a un semental viril, le hago caso...que es mi modo de sustento..."; decía ella.

-"Aparte...somos hermanastros, no hay conexión sanguinea..."; dije yo algo apenado porque también eso fue vergonzoso.

-"Pero dejando ese encuentro que solo pasó una vez, el me pudo contar todo, con excepción de ser parte del ACM en ese momento, pero yo ya tenía intenciones de entrar al ejercito porque escuchaba que cada vez había más inmigrantes, que había rumores sobre que algo muy malo había pasado en sus naciones...así que le empecé a insistir que me contará si pasaba algo malo haya afuera, pero el me daba largas, que era demasiado complejo de comprender, pero que estaba controlado, que algunas cosas son exageraciones...pero cuando le dije que le contaría a mi mama que ambos tuvimos un buen revolcón cuando nos encontramos, si no me decía lo que quería saber...el cantó todo como un pajarito y me contó hasta lo del ACM"; decía ella.

-"Y como no se lo dijiste a mi madre?"; pregunto yo con curiosidad, "Porque te lo dije todo en una carta y con solo la petición de que no se lo dijeras a nadie...tenías el poder para dejarnos expuestos...porque no lo hiciste?"; pregunto yo ya terminando de comer.

-"Porque eres mi heroe Comet...y si me dices que hay algo que no debo hacer...es por algo"; decía ella como me sonreía.

-"Y bueno, al saber de todo lo que pasaba en realidad, también quería hacer mi parte, para proteger a mi mama y a tantos buenos inmigrantes"; decía ella toda decidida.

-"Y la recomendé para el puesto, y aunque pasó las pruebas físicas...ella no sabe pelear muy bien, y su precisión a la hora de usar el rifle es regular, pero, con eso me basta por ahora, que sepa disparar, al menos se que si práctica ya mejorara con el tiempo"; decía yo.

-"Así ambos podremos proteger a mamá"; decía ella como me tomaba de una pata y me lo agarraba con fuerza, como ambos nos miramos seriamente, todos decididos al respecto.

-"Así es...por ella haríamos cualquier cosa", decía yo.

-"Pero ya puedes regresar a tu casa Fresh...deja de querer huir de las cosas...y en especial...ve a casa a por tus hijas y ten una buena vida mientras puedas...te lo has merecido", decía Comet.

-"Lo se Comet...ya lo se"; decía Fresh mientras suspiraba todo agotado mentalmente, como se levantaba de su sitio e iba a la puerta, "Recupérate quieres...y disfruta también de tu vida...después de todo, creo que ambos nos lo hemos ganado"; decía el como ya se iba, "Cuidense ambos...", decía el como salía.

-"Cuidate guapo"; decía Galicia con una sonrisa.

-"Igualmente amigo..."; decía yo sonriendo como el cerraba la puerta detrás de el.

Si...

Creo que por fin podré realmente descansar...

Creo que por fin me lo merezco...

.-.-..-.-..-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Un capitulo tranquilo, algo intenso de forma emocional, pero tranquilo.**

 **-"Ok...si, esta bueno...y muy emocional, de como Comet tuvo una vida de mierda, pero lo de la vez pasada me dejo muy decaída"; decía Seras algo molesta como estaba echada de espaldas en la cama y con los brazos detrás de su cabeza, "Pero sabes que me animara?", pregunto ella como se sentaba en la cama.**

 **-"Hablar del E3?", pregunto yo con curiosidad.**

 **-"Oh vamos, aparte de que la nueva consola de XBOX ya no es relevante, como lo único que le hacía relevante, el Gamer Pass, ahora también lo tendrá la PC, y los juegos que tienen son geniales y que los que crearon Fallout 76 tienen los putos huevos bien gordos para querer agregar más cosas a su fallido juego que si apenas esta funcionando bien, agregarle un battle royal solo lo va a romper, lo podemos hablar la otra semana si no pasa nada más curioso que Keanus Reeve siendo un amor de persona y que va a aparecer en todo lo que queremos ver o jugar en este año y el siguiente"; decía ella con una sonrisa.**

 **-"Hoy vamos a hacer lo que prometiste, y hoy voy a luchar contra Godzilla de la pelicula de este año, sin magia, y sin armas, solo fuerza bruta y con el echo de que seré de su tamaño"; decía ella con una sonrisa como se empezaba a estirar.**

 **-"Claro, porque solo estar en otro universo de forma ilegal te drenaría toda tu magia"; decía yo el autor.**

 **-"Si...y por eso si la cosa se pone fea, me regresas enseguida ok?", pregunto ella a mí.**

 **-"Creeme, lo haré"; decía yo.**

 **Entonces ella se termino de hacer tronar los nudillos y solo estirar sus patas una última vez.**

 **-"Entonces...una batalla en plena ciudad como la batalla final, creando la situación más incomoda de la vida para los humanos locales...en el mar, con la mitad de nuestros cuerpos fuera de la superficie, siendo solo incomodo para los pocos humanos cientificos que están en las cercanías...o debajo del agua, siendo así una batalla modesta?"; pregunto ella con una sonrisa.**

 **-"Aunque ya se cual elegirás..."; decía yo ya sabiendo la respuesta**

 **-"Será en plena ciudad entonces, justo después que vencé al otro monstruo principal, que si es antes, se que me partirá mi hermoso y enorme culo"; decía ella con una sonrisa como su cuerno brillo con la fuerza de mil soles y en pocos segundos aparición en la ciudad de Chicago, donde sucede la batalla final.**

 **(Lamento los spoilers si no la han ido a ver)**

 **La ciudad esta semi destruida por la enorme batalla de esos titanes.**

 **El cuerpo del falso rey esta carbonizado y sus cabezas destruidas.**

 **Las nubes empiezan a despejarse.**

 **El sol empieza a salir.**

 **Godzilla suelta su rugido caracteristico, todo triunfante sobre su nemesis.**

 **Pero antes de que se fuera de allí, en un fuerte brillo, aparece en su camino Seras a solo 4 pasos de el**

 **Nuestra pechugona mitad changeling y mitad humana convertida en una semidiosa, pero ahora, es mortal, pero del tamaño de Godzilla, y atada a todas las restricciones de la física de ese mundo.**

 **-"No tan rápido chico rudo...", decía Seras como se tronaba los dedos en una pose amenazante.**

 **Godzilla se mostraba confundido por la apariencia de este nuevo titán frente a él.**

 **-"Es hora de la acción"; decía Seras como iba hacia Godzilla con intención de darle un puñetazo.**

 **Godzilla reconocía un ataque cuando lo ve y reacciona haciendose a un lado.**

 **Seras por tanto tiempo viviendo en un lugar con la gravedad neutra pero que rompía las leyes de la física para hacer el minimo esfuerzo, y a una temperatura agradable y sin escombros.**

 **Ella fue con todas sus fuerzas a dar el primer golpe, y al fallar y no haber nada que le parara, pudo sentir nuevamente el peso de sus enormes pechos enviarla hacia adelante sin freno alguno, aunque eso sí, ella aun tenía reflejos y ponía sus manos al frente para que no callera de cara sobre los escombros que quedaban de la ciudad.**

 **Pero Godzilla no solo se había apartado, porque en un movimiento de péndulo, su cola regresa a su anterior posición...golpeandole directamente a la cara de Seras, haciendo que esta cayera de lado sobre más escombros.**

 **-"Mierda, que estoy fuera de forma..."; decía ella molesta con su cara con graves cortes gracias al golpe de la cola dura y escamosa de Godzilla. Como esta se paró de nuevo, solo para ser recibida por el aliento atomico de Godzilla, Seras usando sus brazos para cubrirse.**

 **Y aunque ella se ha vuelto mortal, su piel era muy resistente gracias a que aun tenía la piel de una semidiosa.**

 **Pero cuando cualquier material se hubiera fundido bajo el aliento atomico de Godzilla, los brazos de Seras solo tuvieron quemaduras de 2nd grado.**

 **Ella bajo los brazos toda adolorida, pero aun en guardia.**

 **Como Godzilla se abalanzó hacia ella.**

 **Pero Seras tiene algo que los monstruos gigantes de aquí no pueden hacer.**

 **Dar patadas.**

 **Y ella dio una patada frontal en el pecho de Godzilla cuando se acerco lo suficiente.**

 **Godzilla era fuerte, robusto y muy dificil de mover...Seras solo lo hizo apartarse unas decenas de metros después de detener su embestida...pero en su escala, era solo medio metro, pero a pesar de haber recibido ese fuerte golpe, Godzilla pudo agarrarle la pierna de Seras mientras se retiraba y se la trajo cerca de su boca para morderla, hundiendo sus filosos y enormes dientes en ella, calientes como cuchillos al rojo vivo, haciendo caer nuevamente a Seras, sintiendo mucho dolor, pero de espaldas.**

 **Seras le dio una patada en la cabeza para que le dejara ir, y lo hizo, pero rasgando su piel como lo aparto a la fuerza, haciendo que su pierna izquierda, la que fue mordida sangrara profusamente, se paro de nuevo entonces y apenas pueda estar de pie ella como su pie solo esta unido por el hueso expuesto.**

 **Pero Godzilla también pierde unos dientes en el proceso, como la patada también lo desorienta solo un poco.**

 **Seras ahora estaba en desventaja, apenas pudiendo estar en equilibrio sobre el terreno con tantos escombros cubriendolo.**

 **-"Esto no se acaba hasta que uno deje de respirar!"; grito Seras a pesar de que debe estar sintiendo mucho dolor nuevamente gracias a la herida que tiene en la pierna y la cara con algunos cortes, mientras que gotea sangre de sus brazos con quemaduras graves.**

 **Así que usa sus alas de chalenging para flotar y no hacer peso sobre sus pies.**

 **Godzilla le mira todo molesto y da un gran rugido en el aire.**

 **Intimidante para cualquiera, pero no para Seras, que ya vio de todo en su vida, pero no realiza ningún ataque, como sabe que saldrá perdiendo de nuevo por la enorme agilidad de la bestia.**

 **Entonces Godzilla de nuevo realiza su aliento atomico, pero Seras esta vez se gira para esquivarlo, pero olvidandose que sus alas...ahora expuestas, son las que reciben las llamaradas, acabando con sus alas haciendola caer al suelo.**

 **Entonces godzilla va hacia una ya mal herida Seras que se empieza a levantar pese a sus heridas pero Godzilla llega rapido ante ella, y le agarrá de su larga y hermosa melena, con las puntas algo chamuscadas como también le alcanzo el aliento atomico.**

 **Y esta a punto de lanzar otro aliento atomico, directamente a la cara de Seras, cuando Seras usando lo que le queda de sus fuerzas le da un golpe en su garganta para aturdirlo y funciona...lo deja sin aire por unos momentos.**

 **Pero este no deja su agarre en la melena de Seras.**

 **Entonces Seras con todas sus fuerzas se empuja hacia atrás, sin importar dejar atrás un gran mechón de su melena en las garras de Godzilla y aún estar a sus pies de este.**

 **Seras usando lo que queda de sus energías vuelve a ponerse de pie como de nuevo Godzilla vuelve a estar atento y listo para el siguiente ataque, que venga de cualquiera de ellos.**

 **Entonces Seras con lo que le queda de energías salta hacía el, como entonces le envuelve con un brazo alrededor del cuello como se pone a sus espaldas, y le intentar hacer una llave para ahogarlo.**

 **Pero las escamas de Godzilla aún estan al rojo vivo por la batalla anterior.**

 **Aparte, Godzilla esta intentando luchar contra el agarre lo que solo dificulta su misión de Seras.**

 **Sus brazos arden aún más ya, ella intenta seguir envolviendo su grueso cuello con sus brazos, pero sin poder ponerse firme detrás de él, y con su cola moviendose de un lado al otro haciendo que Seras nunca pueda estar firme, y su otro pie colgando gracias al hueso.**

 **Pero su apretar nunca se detiene.**

 **Y hasta parece estar por funcionar, como se está empezando a detener.**

 **Pero...sus brazos, sus musculos han sido consumidos por el calor abrazador de las escamas de godzilla.**

 **Y pierde así finalmente el agarre en contra de godzilla, cayendo así al suelo.**

 **Sus manos ahora son lo único que le queda de su brazo y que solo sigue pegado a su cuerpo gracias al hueso...**

 **Ella ya no puede más...**

 **Esta agotada y ya no puede ignorar el dolor que siente ahora.**

 **Godzilla entonces se voltea, pone una pata sobre su pecho para mantenerla quieta...como se ve sus escamas brillar.**

 **Se viene otro aliento atomico...**

 **Seras ya no puede bloquearla de ninguna manera.**

 **Seras solo sonrío...**

 **Como Godzilla acabo con Seras...**

 **Haciendo que así, el leviatán ganara contra otro oponente dificil ese día, mostrando su dominio en el planeta nuevamente, y lo hizo con un poderoso rugido**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-**

 **(y en un puff, Seras vuelve al vació entre dimensiones, sana y salva)**

 **-"Uff...ese si fue un combate...aunque se nota que no sirvo sin armas, magia o que mis encantos distraiga al enemigo..."; decía Seras con una sonrisa como se echaba en la cama, "Así si se distrae una..."; decía ella como se ponia a dormir.**

 **Ahora dejando ese relleno con acción atrás...nos vemos en el proximo capitulo amigos lectores, y no se olviden de comentar jejej.**


	64. Chapter 64

_**(Advertencia: Mucho, pero muuuchooooo fan service en este capitulo)**_

 _ **Capitulo 64: Nuevas oportunidades y nuevos problemas...**_

 **Fresh Night**

 **Su casa en los barrios Batpony en Canterlot**

 **22 de junio del año 993 DDNM**

 **4:34 pm**

*Se lo ve a Fresh llegando con una bolsa de víveres a su casa y abriendo su casa usando sus llaves usando una ala*

-"Hola...hay alguien despierto?"; pregunto yo al entrar, como por esta hora ya es normal que algunos batpony se empiecen a despertar.

-"Hola Comet..."; decía Deadly sin expresión o emoción alguna al lado mío.

Como casi suelto todas las cosas que traía como me asusto ante su aparición que hizo tan de repente...

-"Por todos los cielos Deadly...no hagas eso, que casi haces que me diera un infarto..."; decía yo como me tocaba el pecho como me latía con fuerza el pecho.

-"Ya iba de salida Comet...mi novio debe estar muy preocupado por mí, y yo necesito estar abrazado con alguien más y que posteriormente pase del sexo para animarme..."; decía ella en su voz toda monotana allí parada al lado de la puerta, como ella abría la puerta para salir, "Y si...estoy en mis días...y no me importa si me embarazo...ya creo que mi pareja y yo estamos listos para tener hijos...yo al menos lo estoy"; decía ella como cerraba la puerta detrás de ella

-"Suerte entonces...", decía yo como simplemente ya no me importaba estas clases de extrañas conversaciones...

Porque en si, ya las vivo las 24 horas...y ya hace tiempo que ya ni me llegan.

Entonces mientras me bajaba el ritmo cardiaco a lo normal, dejaba lo que compre en la tienda en mi simple cocina.

-"Si...papi esta aquí!"; gritaron a la vez 2 pequeñas y chillonas potrillas como se subieron a mi espalda a jugar con mis alas y mi melena.

Si no fuera porque anunciaron su entrada, la cosa hubiera terminado muy mal al haber sentido tan de repente ese peso sobre mi espalda.

-"Si, si, estoy aquí...ya pueden dejar de jugar con mis alas"; decía yo con voz tranquila como usaba mis alas para sacarlas de encima usando mis alas para traerlas al frente mía.

Si...

Había tenido gemelas...

Aunque no idénticas, como una tenía la melena roja...como la de la madre de Nighty, y la otra tenía la melena rubia...como su madre.

-"Podemos jugar a la pelota esta vez papi...por favor..."; me suplicaba Reddy, mi hija de melena roja color sangre.

-"Si, aunque sea un ratito..."; decía mi otra hija, Kitty, usando el sobrenombre que tenía antes Deadly durante la guerra, como nombre real.

Aparte que ella como si fuera un gato, como si lo hiciera apropósito deja ver sus pequeños colmillos del frente todo el rato.

-"Si, creo que podemos..."; decía yo como les sonreía esta vez.

-"YAY!", ambas gritaron como las deje ir.

Y cuando pasaban por la puerta de la cocina, justo era Nighty que entraba por ella y dejaba pasar a las niñas.

-"Vas a jugar con ellas...en serio no escuche mal?"; pregunto Nighty toda sorprendida como entraba a la cocina y se la veía sonreír, ella era un desastre, no se baño desde que vino, su melena estaba toda desarreglada, el aliento le apestaba un montón, y subío unos kilitos de peso por comer tanto helado intentando animarse.

Es que a pesar de que les dije que se podían quedar aquí, yo estuve distante todo el rato.

Y no le permití en ningún momento dormir a mi lado.

Y claro...apenas quería pasar tiempo con las niñas.

-"Si...lo haré, ahora, y siempre...después de todo, son mis hijas no"; decía yo.

Ella me sonrío y sus ojos estuvieron llorosos como me abrazo...pero se detuvo al segundo y se alejo rápido apenas lo hizo.

-"Lo siento...se que no es el día del mes en que puedo acercarme a ti pero..."; decía ella toda decaída y media nerviosa de nuevo como yo le puse mi casco en su boca para silenciarla, (con suavidad y de forma tierna).

Aunque si, parece que ni los dientes se ha lavado como le apesta fuerte la boca.

-"No hay problema Nighty...más bien, hasta que te parece...si vivimos juntos de verdad, todo el tiempo a partir de ahora...que te parece?"; pregunto yo.

Entonces ella me sonrío entre lagrimas esta vez me abrazó, y con más fuerza y ganas.

Y yo le deje hacerlo.

-"Eso significa que por fin me perdonas por lo que hice...?"; pregunto ella casi en susurro.

-"No, eso es aun imperdonable..."; dije yo seriamente como ella casi romé el abrazo, pero yo la mantuve a mi lado, "Pero esto solo significa que...recién podemos intentarlo de nuevo...y esta vez...podemos iniciar con la pezuña correcta, por las niñas"; decía yo en su oído ahora.

-"Eso es todo lo que quería escuchar..."; decía ella como sentía como mi pelaje se humedecía en el lado donde ella se apoyaba, y lloraba.

Aunque si le sentí como sus pezuñas querían avanzar hacia abajo...

Pero la detuve usando mis alas.

-"Lento...por favor...no me hagas arrepentirme de esto"; decía yo como aun mantenía mi abrazo.

-"Esta bien...todo por ganarme tu cariño de nuevo...", decía ella como aún manteníamos el abrazo.

Debiste haberlo tenido en primer lugar...

Pero bueno...

Que lo disfrute por ahora su momento...

.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-

 **Teniente Comet Shimmer**

 **Hotel Desire (antes llamado hotel Red Sun)**

 **25 de julio del año 993 DDNM**

 **12:31 pm**

*se lo ve a el sentado en una mesa en el salón de espectáculos del hotel, se ve que apenas hay ponys allí comiendo la especialidad de la casa, y es de comida y no de yeguas esta vez, como están bailando las hermosas yeguas para animar a los que están almorzando, su madre y su hermana están entre las bailarinas, con faldas pequeñas para que enseñen todo el premio*

Después de un mes en el hospital y en recuperación, vine por fin a estar con mi madre...

No como un traslado...porque eso sería alejar a las niñas del prescolar a donde van y no quiero apartarlas de sus amigos.

Esto es solo una visita. *pensaba el como agradecía que la mesa tapaba la erección que tenía en estos momentos al ver el espectáculo fijamente como apenas podía pensar*

Vine solo...

Mirash era secretaria aun para el ACM, y Destiny aun estaba lidiando con el echo de que no había capitán de la guardia real ahora...…...

*entonces una barra para bailarina exotica sale del techo del escenario y justo le toca a nada menos que Galicia para bailar, al salir volando hacia ella y empieza a bailar y a moverse por el tubo de la manera más sensual posible*

….

Eh...

Que estaba pensando?...*pensaba el todo embobado al ver a su hermanastra bailar en solitario y se quitaba las pocas prendas que tenía como las otras bailarinas se retiraban ya*

Yo pensaba que era por el calor del momento de ese día...

Pero rayos que es bien flexible...ya quisiera Mirash moverse y doblarse así...*decía el como continuaba mirando, y babeando sobre la comida que le trajeron sin darse cuenta por estar viendo el espectáculo*

Así por buen rato...hasta que ella baja del tubo, sin rastro de sudor alguno...solo toda sonriente diciendo.

-"Disfruten de la comida y no se olviden de dar una generosa propina por lo que vieron aquí...y nos vemos a la hora de cenar con otro espectáculo y el inicio de la hora feliz, y ya saben...si son inmigrantes...su hora feliz es gratis", decía ella con una sonrisa con el micrófono en el frente del escenario.

Como los pocos que habían allí aplaudían y le silbaban.

Como ella solo bajo del escenario para caer al lado mío y me daba un beso en mi mejilla.

Y justo mi madre llegaba también, dándome otro beso en la otra mejilla, sin su vestido revelador.

-"Oh cariño, que gusto que vengas a visitarnos tan pronto..."; decía mi madre toda alegre como me abrazaba.

-"Si...pensé que estarías un tiempo más en recuperación"; decía Galicia también escuchándose feliz de verme.

-"Si...pero es que no vine por solo visitarlas...que también es un bono extra, por cierto..."; decía yo todo sonrojado.

Y ya algo incomodo y gracias a eso ya se me bajaba la excitación.

-"Ohh...y que te trae a Manehattan si no es por nosotras entonces?", pregunto mi madre toda curiosa como se sienta al lado de mí.

-"Si...pensé que te habías enterado de como el hotel se llama ahora"; decía Galicia algo intrigada.

-"Si...que, por cierto, porque se llama así ahora?", pregunto yo todo curioso.

Lo que es genial, y eso que no sugerí nada de eso, porque en el momento no era de mi incumbencia, talvez el nombre solo significa algo más para ellos y no lo iban a cambiar.

-"Porque algunos que eran inmigrantes recientes de Easltand dijeron que ese nombre representada el nombre de un guerrillero que acabo con la corona de su país...y para no traer malos recuerdos para ellos, lo cambiamos a uno que le gustara a todos...y como muchos dicen que yo soy el alma de este hotel...bueno, decidieron poner mi nombre en su lugar"; decía mi madre con una sonrisa.

-"Pero...entonces quien es el que maneja ahora el hotel, como parece ser que sigue funcionando como si nada?", pregunto intrigado.

-"Lo maneja Konj, mi esposo..."; decía Galicia con una sonrisa, "Acaso no lo viste en recepción?", pregunto ella extrañada de eso.

Si...

Ella tiene esposo, un inmigrante de Saddle Arabia, el era un experto negociante de allí, hasta que tuvo que huir hace 8 años cuando las cosas se pusieron feas cuando le quitaron a sus esposas y empezaban a matar a los sementales en el país, así que usando sus contactos del reino grifo cuando aun este era estable, los uso para poder huir.

El tipo se sentía mal por haber dejado a sus esposas, pero es que el no podía hacer nada al respecto.

Y cuando llego a Equestria, se quedo en el Red Sun, y la yegua que le toco para ser consolado...fue nada menos que mi hermanastra.

Que al principio solo fue hablando para hacerlo sentir que había esperanza...de que volvería a ver a su familia de nuevo...así que por el momento solo siguío lo que hacía hacer mejor, negociar y ser un buen vendedor, tener un bonito de negocio de novedades y vivir en una bonita casa.

Pero cuando empezó la ola de refugiados cuando paso lo de Bloody Mary haciendo golpes de estado a nivel mundial.

El estaba devastado, se bebío casi todo su peso en alcohol, porque pensó que ya no había esperanza...y recurrío a la única otra alma que le mostro algo de afecto cuando la bebida no le quitó la tristeza y que no estaban con el por negocios...aunque si tenía amigos...el consideraba a mi hermanastra como algo más.

Y bueno, fue allí cuando se le declaró...hubo sexo si...y aunque decía ella que era cierto los rumores de los sementales de Saddle Arabia...que la satisfacción sexual para las hembras...casi es inexistente, al menos en ser afectuosos y amorosos con sus esposas lo medio compensaba según mi hermanastra me contó, y que por eso se casó con él.

Aunque eso sí...me sorprende lo permisivo que es el, dejando que su esposa siga trabajando como bailarina exotica y tenga sexo con otros.

Joder.

Hasta a mi me agarró con la guardia baja cuando me lo contó.

Aunque eso sí, dice que cuando planearon tener hijos, ella no le hizo el amor a ningún semental durante 4 meses, para que si o si, el esperma que quedara dentro de ella sea solo la de su esposo.

-"No...no vi a nadie, más bien, hasta me sorprende ver algunos ponys aquí para ser honesto"; decía yo como veia a solo 4 ponys y un grifo en las demás mesas comiendo su comida.

Un grifo en especifico saludando a mi mamá desde su mesa y mamá le respondía con un beso al aire.

-"Debe haber ayudado a llevar las maletas a los pocos que aun quieren hospedarse aquí...como el botones era un inmigrante del reino grifo, y quiere ir con algunos de sus compañeros a sus tierras para ver si pueden ayudar o algo"; decía Galicia con una sonrisa.

Me alegra por él...

El si parece un buen tipo según como cuenta Galicia.

Nunca lo conocí...y solo se de el gracias a lo que me cuenta ella.

Pero si suena a un buen tipo.

Pero super permisivo.

Aunque espera...ya recuerdo a que vine exactamente...

-"Madre...Galicia...a lo que vine fue porque quiero ir de viaje al exterior con los inmigrantes para ver con mis propios ojos lo que pasó en el mundo, y hablar con Torment Sky directamente...y quisiera saber si conocen a alguien que me puede llevar, sin hacer preguntas"; decía yo seriamente, porque ya muchos inmigrantes habían conseguido armar barcos de vela por lo menos para viajar, como algunos pegasos ya se habían ido y no regresado, lo que me preocupa también.

Porque quiero saber una cosa...

Porque no regreso a Celestia tan rápido como prometió?

Que es lo que falló?

Y si es seguro para los inmigrantes volver a sus casas.

-"Hijo...sabes que reciben ayuda de los locales, y que hasta dejan que cualquiera se una en su viaje, porque no te unes a cualquiera que este a punto de terminar su barco para unirse?", pregunto mi madre toda confundida.

-"Porque quiero ir en uno donde tengas ponys de confianza, y no en uno random, donde talvez haya guardias reales en vacaciones con intención de hacerme daño..."; decía yo seriamente.

-"Pero eres un militar entrenado, a poco no te puedes defender?", pregunto sorprendida Galicia.

-"Si...pero no quiero llevar armas, ni armadura...quiero ser un civil más...pero yo creo que los que me vengan a querer matar...bueno, talvez si hagan trampa y traigan cualquiera de esas cosas consigo"; decía yo seriamente.

-"Bueno...talvez Garrison pueda ayudarme, el tiene contactos"; decía mi mama como alzaba la cabeza y miraba al grifo de antes, "Hey Garrison, cariño, puedes venir un momento!"; gritaba mi madre para que captará su atención, y el tal Garrison hizo caso y vino rápido a la mesa.

-"Si mi querida Desire...", decía el todo encantado con mi madre.

-"Garrison...tienes algún conocido que este terminando un barco con destino a cualquier lugar, menos el reino grifo"; decía mi madre.

Ya sabiendo que si regreso allí desarmado, estoy bien muerto.

-"Si, conozco, es buen amigo mío y esta terminando un velero modesto, pero confiable para poder viajar al más cercano país, Aztecolt, lo terminará en unos días y llevará a solo 10 con el, al ser tan pequeña la embarcación"; decía el con una sonrisa como le contaba eso a mi madre.

Esta tan encantado con ella, que seguro si le pide mi madre que le de su almuerzo, el se lo da encantado.

-"Puedes decirle si puede hacer espacio para mi hijo...el quiere ir también, y esta preocupado por algunos ponys que le tiene odio y le hagan algo a el en otra embarcación más grande"; decía mi madre toda tranquila haciéndome este favor.

-"Oh...y es algo con lo que mi amigo deba preocuparse..."; decía el tal Garrison todo serio al mirarme...no con muy buenos ojos.

-"No, ellos solo tiene algo en contra mía...y no quieren hacerle daño a nadie más"; decía yo todo serio.

-"Bien...porque no quiero saber porque te buscan para tampoco involucrarme tanto...y si nuestra Desire...dice que eres su hijo y me esta pidiendo este favor, es porque eres de confianza...así que no haré más preguntas"; decía Garrison como me miraba seriamente.

-"Que bien Garrison...nada más por eso, te dejare hacer lo que me has estado pidiendo que hagamos por meses..."; decía mi madre como le daba un beso en la mejilla y bajaba su pata a su entrepierna y le hacía algo que cambió su cara de Garrison de serio a una de un bobo enamorado...

…...

-"Mmm...entonces lo hare con más gusto esto entonces..."; decía el con una sonrisa como se levantaba de la mesa, "Y tu...si te alojas en el hotel vendré a buscarte cuando llegué el día esta claro"; decía el nuevamente serio como me señalaba hacia mí

Yo asentí como el asintió de vuelta y se marcho

Y cuando se fue...y deje que las cosas se volvieran menos incomodas.

-"Y ahora...quien es exactamente este Garrison?"; pregunto yo.

-"Oh, el pobre era un agente portuario, perdió su trabajo cuando los piratas tomaron el puerto de Halax cuando apenas tenía 19 años, no tenía esposa, ni hijos, y sus padres habían muerto recientemente en la guerra contra los piratas, así que como no tiene razones para regresar, se quedó aquí"; decía mi mama.

-"Y el como todo los clientes que le toco con mama, el le tiene mucha estima, y la adora como a una diosa"; decía Galicia.

-"Si...y como muchos, pero muchooos de ellos, todos han intentado proponerme matrimonio alguna vez, pero tuve que decir que no", decía mi madre, "La verdad es que me gusta vivir esta vida de libertinaje...y no cualquiera estuviera dispuesto a aceptar que lo que hago para vivir que es menear mi hermoso trasero a un publico numeroso, bailo con trajes ajustados los más exoticos bailes y prestar servicios sexuales a todo el que quiera", decía ella con pesar.

-"Yo tuve suerte"; dijo Galicia.

-"Si...pero ya aprendí a estar soltera...pero jamas sola como habrás visto, y muchos sementales, y hasta algunas yeguas me aprecian por mi trabajo"; dijo mi madre con una sonrisa como me tomaba con sus patas.

…...

-"Así que no te preocupes por mí...yo soy feliz mientras mis 2 estrellas lo sean también"; decía ella como nos sonreía a ambos.

-"Gracias mama..."; decía yo como nos abrazábamos.

Si...

Porque mi madre es una de los muchos ponys que realmente trabajan en lo que le gusta.

Y como dice el dicho, trabaja en lo que te gusta, y no lo sentirás como trabajo ningún día de tu vida.

-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.

 **28 de julio**

 **Puerto de Manehattan.**

 **8:21 am**

*esta llegando el al puerto como lleva una mochila con sus cosas, el diario para comunicarse con Sunset, la radio que le dio Sky y algo de dinero para el viaje*

Ya les conté lo que pensaba hacer a mis esposas, y bueno, Destiny como siempre me dijo que era una locura, y Mirash solo demostraba genuina preocupación...

Pero, yo realmente quiero hacer esto, y les dije que no soy un inutil, que se defenderme solo...y que intentare mantenerme en el anonimato todo lo posible.

En fin.

Alrededor en el puerto las cosas están muy movidas, más que nada porque muchos intentan subirse al barco que el amigo del tal Garrison ha construido, como es el primero de muchos que faltan por terminar en los astilleros.

Y bueno, hay muchos inmigrantes ansiosos por volver a casa.

-"Vamos...te daré 500 bits...", escuche decir a un unicornio entre la multitud.

-"Yo soy cocinero...si me llevas puedo hacer deliciosos platillos para el viaje", decía un minotauro entre la multitud.

-"Te daré 2 mil bits!"; grito un pony tierra.

Mientras yo pasaba entre la multitud hasta el frente de este.

Donde Garrison y otros grifos estaban allí vigilando la entrada al barco.

-"No, es no gente, además, ese cupo extra que escucharon ya se lleno"; decía Garrison todo serio como se cruzaba de brazos.

Como veía en el barco a un pony tierra de color café oscuro y melena dorada preparar las velas del barco antes de zarpar.

-"Oh vamos...quien es ese...de seguro el aceptara el dinero!"; grito el mismo pony tierra que ofrecía esos 2 mil bits.

-"Lo siento...pero...yo no cambiaría esto por nada del mundo"; decía yo como me colocaba al frente del grupo.

Como el resto de la multitud empezó a quejarse y lanzarme ofertas...

-"Llegas tarde..."; decía Garrison entre el ruido de la multitud.

-"Lo siento, mis esposas no se tomaron tan bien que haga este viaje..."; decía yo intentando excusarme.

Garrison solo suspiro medio enojado.

-"Solo sube..."; dijo el sin querer mirarme como se hizo a un lado para dejarme pasar.

Pero solo di un paso hacia adelante como entonces algo pegó a unos metros de los muelles, justo en el agua.

*boom*

Que exploto bañándonos a todos con agua de mar.

Lo que hizo que todos se callarán...

Y nadie hablo...solo miramos hacia la dirección de donde provino la explosión...

Y lo que había más adelante.

Aproximándose a la costa, era el mismo barco enorme de acero de Sky.

Muchos se pusieron nerviosos ante la vista de ese barco, como algunos nunca tuvieron oportunidad de verlo, como las operaciones a la hora de dejar soldados en Equestria era en playas lejanas de poblaciones urbanas.

 _-"Hola, holaaaaaa, Comet, aquí Sky al habla...";_ escuchaba a Sky por la radio.

Muchos en la multitud estaban confundidos de que mi mochila hablará...

Pero yo solo saque la radio de mi mochila y active el botón para hablar.

-"Que paso Sky...porque estás aquí y decidiste darnos una ducha mañanera..."; decía yo medio molesto como me pasaba la pata por mi melena mojada para quitarmelo del frente.

 _-"Porque ya varios pegasos inmigrantes regresaron a sus tierras y empezaron a contar todo lo que paso aquí, y debo de admitir una cosa, no me esperaba que lo tomarán tan bien..."_ ; decía ella por la radio sonando sorprendida, " _Y decidí venir a hacer mi parte y llevar a los que quieran volver a casa a ver si tienen a alguien aun con vida";_ decía ella seriamente.

La multitud empezó a murmurar y decir sorprendidos de que alguien como yo este hablando con Sky, la heroína del libro.

Pero yo decidí enfocar en la conversación.

-"Ya, y la ducha porque?", pregunto yo seriamente.

 _-"Porque tenía que llamarles la atención con algo"_ , respondía Sky.

-"Entonces...nos llevarás a todos los que quieran ir a las otras naciones?"; pregunto yo como veía el barco acercarse, como veía que estaba a medio kilometro de la costa y acercandose a toda maquina.

 _-"Pues claro, este barco tiene una capacidad para 200, con todas sus pertenencias incluidas, pero claro, traigan mucha comida y agua...porque no se si la que hay en las despensas de la nave es suficiente para el viaje";_ decía ella.

La multitud escucho eso y con gusto se fue corriendo en busca de más suministros y dar aviso a algunos curiosos sobre quien venía.

 _-"Pero es una sorpresa que estes aquí y que quieras ir...pero igualmente no te llevaré a ti Comet...así que vete olvidando a la idea de ir en este barco de nuevo"_ , decía ella por la radio.

-"Bien...felizmente tenía otro barco que agarrar de todas formas", decía yo como ponía un paso en el otro barco.

 _-"No Comet, no entiendes, no puedes irte de Equestria si respetas tu vida...has sido marcado por todas las naciones del mundo, te matarán apenas te vean";_ decía ella.

-"De que esta hablando..."; decía Garrison todo atento y serio y que seguía allí junto con los grifos que le acompañaban, como se volteaban a verlo.

-"Es por algo que hice en el pasado...algo muy serio, pero, no quiero volver haya, solo quería ver como quedo el resto del mundo y hablarle en persona a Sky"; decía yo seriamente.

 _-"Si guapo, hizo el algo muy serio, pero que no es de incumbencia...así que no te preocupes y dejame a mí tratar con esto ok"_ , decía Sky, no especificamente a mí.

Garrison solo se miro sorprendido por ese halago.

-"Bien...si usted lo dice..."; decía Garrison mirando a sus compañeros, "Vamonos chicos, aquí ya no nos necesitan"; decía el como el y sus compañeros se fueron volando.

 _-"Ahora escucha Comet...no importa si lo que hiciste fue en un solo país...como te dije, todas las naciones se unieron para apoyarse, y el enemigo de uno, es el enemigo de todos, y tu cara esta bien marcada como enemigo publico N°1, matar apenas lo vean"_ decía ella toda seria como el barco estaba apenas a 200 metros.

-"Ok...pero al menos dejame hablar contigo...quiero saber que quieres, darte la recompensa que mereces..."; decía yo todo serio como aun no me iba de los muelles.

 _-"No Comet...ahora no, yo solo quiero hacer esto, ayudar a los inocentes, antes de tratar contigo, y como dije, no quiero que subas a mi hogar...cuando se calmen las cosas, y Celestia logré mejorar las relaciones internacionales con mis aliados...y vuelve a haber viajes entre naciones...ven a buscarme a Aztecolt"_ , decía ella seriamente como lentamente giraba el barco para quedar de lado para que se pueda subir los ponys al barco, como el barco ya estaba a unos metros de llegar al barco.

-"Pero porque no ahora...no lo entiendo..."; decía yo todo serio.

 _-"Porque a diferencia de ti, quiero darte una sorpresa digna de que yo te pueda pedir cualquier cosa, y un "no", no estará en tu vocabulario, y quiero hacerlo sin tanto público que me rodee";_ decía ella. __

-"Leí el libro Sky...con las cosas que hiciste como te puedo decir que no?", pregunto yo todo indreculo.

 _-"Lo se...pero mas me vale asegurarme, y ese seguro que me tengo guardado, créeme"_ ; decía ella toda seria, _"Aunque, a ver...aceptarías que si te pido que te pongas en 4 para penetrarte yo con un dildo que tiene el añadadio de eyacular crema dentro de tí, te dejarías?"_ ; pregunto ella

-"Eh..."; no sabía que decir.

 _-"Ves, ese silencio es aun duda, ahora si valdrá la pena preparar ese bono para que no te puedas resistir, porque quiero que cuando te pida hacer eso, no solo digas que si, si no, que te prepares para hacerlo"_ , decía ella toda alegre.

…...

-"Eh...eso significa que ya no vas a ya sabes...Celestia y tu...", decía yo todo incomodo.

 _-"Oh, claro que lo haremos aún...quiero hacerlo, y me lo tengo merecido, porque mi recompensa no creo que sea una sola cosa, sería como darle el cono de helado perfecto con el sabor más delicioso de la historia, una sola vez, a un niño que salvo a un orfanato de un incendio el solo...o sea, esa recompensa es buena, pero no suficiente y lo que quiero...ufff...no te imaginas que quiero de recompensa ahora que se que tengo carta blanca contigo"_ , decía ella contenta como estacionaba el barco ya.

…...

-"Bueno...ya que...", decía yo sin saber como exactamente como reaccionar ante esta situación.

…...

-"Pero...que tienes en mente...ya sabes...para ir preparandolo...hasta que llegue ese día"; decía yo sin aun saber como sentirme al respecto.

 _-"No te preocupes por eso...lo que deseo son cosas que tu y Celestia no más me lo pueden cumplir, y el resto son promesas y tratados a los que no se podrían negar";_ decía ella toda tranquila.

Ok...

-"Entonces...este es un hasta pronto no...?"; pregunto yo, queriendo hacer magia, a ver si me puedo teletransportar por sorpresa cerca de ella y hablar de verdad cara a cara con ella.

Pero nada.

Mi magia funciona si, pero por alguna razón no puedo teletransportarme...

Que tipo de barco han construido como para bloquear teletransportes?! *pensó el sorprendido*

 _-"Sip...pero no te preocupes, como dije, ahora si será en buenos terminos",_ decía ella toda tranquila.

-"De acuerdo...entonces...cuidate Sky...nos vemos pronto"; decía yo de nuevo por la radio como yo me retiraba.

 _-"Esta bien Comet, hasta luego...pero eso sí...cuando llegue el día, traete mucha vaselina y lubricante, jeje";_ decia ella en tono burlón.

Eso me hizo helarme la sangre y tener unas ñañaras...pero muy perturbadoras.

-"Si..."; es lo único que conteste como solo me aleje...

Esta bien...puedo esperar un poco más...

Y talvez traerme a Hack conmigo...porque ni loco voy a pasar por esto solo...

.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.

 **21 de junio del año 995 DDNM**

 **En su casa en Canterlot, Equestria**

 **11:23 pm.**

*se lo encuentra escribiendo en el diario para contactar con Sunset en su oficina, con una pequeña lampara iluminándola*

" _Mi querida solecito..."_

" _Ya paso otra vez 2 años y medio..."_

" _Espero a que contestes, porque tengo mucho que contarte...realmente demasiado...", es lo último que escribí como solo espero a que me conteste._

Después de ese día en los muelles, no ha pasado gran cosa...

Bueno.

Talvez el echo de que si le tuve que cumplir a Mirash sobre tener más hijos y si...

Yo cumplí...pero no se que tienen los ovarios de ella.

Que no puede solo tener un hijo a la vez.

Aunque al menos esta vez solo fueron mellizas en vez de trillizas.

Pero aún así...

Bueno.

Que se va a hacer, aunque al recordar que ella vino de una familia muy numerosa, no me extraña que tenga muchos hijos a la vez.

Al menos las primeras 3 y la que tuve con Destiny ya tienen edad para hacer sus propias cosas y nos podemos enfocar en las gemelas.

Y como no ha habido ningún incidente grave en todo este tiempo desde ese día en los muelles con Sky, bueno, tuve tiempo de sobra esta vez para ayudar a mi Mirash y Destiny con nuestras hijas.

Que claro está Destiny no quiere más hijas, con una ya le basta.

Y por lo que me cuenta, aun con el recorte de presupuesto, que es perder a más de 5 mil trabajadores y la pequeña crisis económica que le precedió.

Se pudieron replicar las armas que obtuvimos del reino grifo, y ahora los tiradores tienen rifles de francotiradores para que hagan honor a su nombre.

Los de asalto tienen escopetas, al ser ellos lo que iran siempre en cabeza.

Los de apoyo con armas de asalto estandar y equipo médico al campo de batalla.

Y los Pesados, que llevaran una ametralladora y un RPG consigo.

Y claro, la armadura se pudo actualizar a la versión 0.3.

Que ahora tienen unas mochilas aparte que funcionan como dispensadores más rapidos para obtener granadas, y los más grandes que son del uso de bombardeo para las armaduras los pegasos se han optimizado para que puedan tener más granadas que lanzar sin sumir tanto peso extra.

Aparte de ampliar la optimización de la batería a un día y medio sin necesidad de recarga o uso de la reserva.

Y como siempre ha sido, el ACM, tendrán las cosas más nuevas, como ahora las versiones 0.2 usadas en el reino grifo serán para la guardia real.

Oh...y eso me recuerda.

Aun estamos sin capitán de la guardia real, como muchos oficiales que siguieron sin oponerse a Shield, ni loco serán elegidos para esa tarea, aún se busca quien será el nuevo capitán.

Aunque, yo recomendé a Destiny que eligiera a ese chico Shining Armor.

El se arriesgo mucho al ayudarnos.

Alguien que este dispuesto a arriesgar su vida y su carrera por traer la paz a su tierra, merece subir de rango.

Aunque claro, merece pasar por la academia de oficiales primero...

Pero estoy seguro que si Destiny habla bien de ese muchacho, y el este dispuesto a aceptarlo, creo que logrará ser un capitán decente de la guardia real.

*pero antes de que piense en algo más, el libro empieza a brillar y alguien empieza a escribir de vuelta*

O que bien, ya contesto, *pensó el todo emocionado como volvía su atención al libro*

 _-"Papa...que...ya paso 2 años y medio tan rápido...?"_ , escribía Sunset, su letra se veía algo torcida y escrita a la rápida.

-"Que paso hija...todo esta bien?", escribo yo sintiendome muy preocupado al respecto.

.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-

 **Soldado de apoyo Sunset Shimmer**

 **En ese momento**

 **Año 2024**

 **3:12 am**

*se la ve echada en su cama, en su departamento, Wilson no esta con ella en estos momentos, pero ella esta desnuda en la cama, con el trasero medio levantado en el aire y algo pegajoso, esta destapada, y se la ve que recién acaba de despertar*

-"Si estoy bien...solo que eh estado tan ocupada con los estudios...que perdí el sentido del tiempo...y bueno, me fui a dormir como cualquier día normal...", le escribi eso aun estando somnolienta, "Crees que te pueda escribir mañana...es que estoy demasiado cansada para hablar en estos momentos...", escribía yo como quería volver a dormir ya como los ojos me pesaban un montón.

Estaba feliz de hablar con mi padre...

Pero acaba de terminar la semana de exámenes, y tenemos 1 semana de vacaciones antes de volver a clases del siguiente semestre.

Y apenas llegué a casa a eso de las 8, salude a mi hijita, le di las buenas noches, no comí y decidí ser una con la cama...porque la semana de exámenes si que fue brutal, y no ayuda que dormí en total en la semana, solo 8 horas...si, 8 horas para toda la semana, y claro, estuve a punta de café toda esa semana...y por todos los cielos, donde había estado ese delicioso elixir toda mi vida!.

Y por la sensación pegajosa que tengo en mi trasero, creo que a Wilson no le importo tener sexo conmigo mientras estaba dormida profundamente.

Si llego a tener orgasmos cuando estoy con él...

Pero, no son tan grandes como cuando estuve con Phil...que el si me hacía tener más de 3 orgasmos antes de liberar su carga, y no apenas llegar a uno con Wilson.

Pero bueno, aun lo disfruto, pero no a los niveles que tuve esa vez con Phil.

Y al parecer no lo suficientemente fuerte como para despertarme, y si el brillo y la vibración del libro que uso para comunicarme con papa, que si me pudo despertar.

 _-"Oh...ok hija, no hay problema...hablamos mañana..."_ _, escribía mi padre._

 _-"Muy bien...yo te hablo...", eso es lo último que escribía como ni me molestaba volver a poner mi libro en la mesita de noche que tengo cerca..._

 _Solo lo deje caer debajo de la cama...junto con el boligrafo..._

 _y solo me eche mejor para seguir durmiendo..._

 _Es que realmente esta carrera se puso cada vez más dificil...aun con la ayuda de Wilson y Carol en los estudios, los logró superar y entender_

 _Y los paso con 90 o más por lo menos...pero jooder, que si que te toma mucho de tu tiempo...*es lo último que piensa antes de caer dormida de nuevo, sin taparse si quiera*_

 _.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-._

 **Ese mismo día...**

 **10:21 am**

*boop*

Mmmm...solo unos minutos más...*piensa ella como empieza a despertarse*

*boop*

Mmmmmmmmmmm...solo un poco más...*piensa ella como solo se aferra a la almohada*

*boop*

-"Mmm...que pasa..."; digo yo toda somnolienta...pero al menos ya no tan agotada a la persona que me ha estado presionando mi teta derecha.

-"Es sabado...prometiste que me dejabas desayunar por más tiempo..."; decía mi hijita Bee, como tenía su hermoso cabello rubio con franjas negras todo largo estar todo descontrolado, pero que aun así le llega hasta las hombros, como parece recién levantada también como aún tiene su piyama, que es una simple polera blanca manga corta y unos pantalones azules de tela y se frotaba sus ojitos para quitarse las legañas.

-"Mmm...esta bien...", decía yo como me levantaba y me estiraba para despertarme un poco.

Mi hija aunque impaciente por desayunar, me daba un poco de espacio como yo hacía eso antes de volverme a sentar en la cama.

Y ella se sento en mi regazo para beber de mi teta...

Si...

Papa no exageraba...

Realmente no se aleja de mi pecho aun con 4 años...

Y hasta según leí en revistas locales, hasta más lista que niños de su edad.

Pero aún así...apenas quiere probar cosas nuevas...

Por todos los cielos, si hace poco solo logré que comiera minimo dulces y jugo...jugo y papilla echa jugo en biberón de lunes a viernes cuando tiene que ir a preescolar...pero algo es algo.

Y eso me recuerda...

Que mientras ella toma de mi teta...con fuerza la verdad, pero a este punto ya lo tengo algo entumecido mi pezón...

Yo le veo sus nudillos, y los veo marcados.

-"Bee...te metiste en una pelea en la escuela de nuevo...?"; pregunto yo toda preocupada.

-"No es mi culpa...otro niño me dijo que era una bebita por beber del biberón..."; decía ella como fruncía el ceño molesta como dejaba de beber de mi teta, aunque claro, aun algo manchada en sus labios de mi leche.

-"Que tan grave fue querida...y prometo no enojarme de nuevo..."; decía yo con la mayor calma del mundo.

-"Su nariz se giro del lado contrario y cayó al suelo y se durmió..."; decía ella en voz baja sin querer mirarme, porque sabía que esto era algo malo...

Mmmm...

Le quebró la nariz y lo dejo noqueado...

….

De nuevo...*pensó toda molesta, pero aun mostrando algo de calma a su hija*

-"Bee...es el 4rto niño desde que entraste al kinder...sabes que esto significa que te debo de cambiar de escuela, o encontrar la manera de resolverlo con los padres...así que dime, quienes son sus padres del niño?", pregunto yo intentando no mostrarme enojarme.

Es que al ser parte pony, tiene un poco más de fuerza que un humano promedio, y no ayuda de que talvez me imitaba cuando estaba haciendo ejercicio y golpeando un saco de boxeo, e imitarme golpeando en el aire cuando yo hacía mis cosas, y explicarle desde tan joven, que solo hay que golpear a los muy malos, cuando hablar ya no es una opción.

Y ella es muy lista, y lo comprendía muy bien.

La cosa es está...

Ella aun no diferencia muy bien cuando seguir hablando y cuando es tiempo de pasar a los golpes.

-"Pero si acabo de entrar y ya empezaba a intentar hacer amigos..."; decía ella como se veía que quería llorar.

-"Ya, ya...solo dime como es el padre"; como la abrace...y ella aprovecho para chupar de mi teta para calmarse.

Entonces yo alcanzaba mi tablet, que estaba en la mesita de noche de al lado y mire si me llegó algún mensaje de su kinder.

Y si...

Si me había llegado un mensaje, uno con urgencia para verme si o si, hoy en la tarde a las 2pm en el mismo Kinder.

*suspiro*

-"Se llama...Kambel...Creeige...creo..."; decía ella aun entre sorbos.

Entonces yo busque su nombre en la red de internet Advent.

Y el tipo es ya...un ingeniero en una fabrica de autos...

Ya...

…

Y es casado...*piensa eso algo desanimada*

Pero...*piensa como ve algo de interes*

Es fan de la pagina web que creó mi esposo.

Uno en que presume nuestros encuentros sexuales, usando dialogos en su mayoría, y algunas fotos sacadas con una camara HD vieja.

Y que la mitad de los comentarios son de odio o de envidia, la otra mitad son mensajes presumiendo el tamaño de sus miembros, para ver si me voy con ellos.

Es lo que me dice Wilson.

A mi no me importa esa pagina.

Pero...

Al parecer el tal Kambel es uno de los envidiosos...

Mmmmm...

Talvez si el se presenta en la reunión en el kinder, lo pueda "convencer" para retirar los más que posibles cargos que desea presentar en nuestra contra.

*un sonoro eructo suena*

-"Y...me podré quedar o no?"; preguntaba mi hija como me veía con la tablet.

-"Puede ser hija...puede ser..."; decía yo toda pensativa como dejaba en la cama a mi hija y me levantaba para mirarme bien en el espejo que tenía a unos pasos de la cama, en una de las paredes y que es de cuerpo completo.

Lo usaba para ver si me estiraba correctamente o tenía la ropa bien puesta y no era tan transparente y que se me viera todo.

Y lo sigo haciendo...

Y aunque esta semana no hice ejercicios por la semana de examenes, si lo hago regularmente, así que.

Estoy fuerte de nuevo como estaba antes, *se veía y tocaba los brazos tonificados*

Y mis piernas igual...*hacía lo mismo que con sus brazos*

Y la retaguardia no esta nada mal...*pensaba ella como se apretaba sus nalgas, que apenas les cabían las manos en ambas nalgas*

Y los pechos simplemente no dejan de ser tan grandes como sandías...*piensa en eso como se las masajea...con cuidado de no excitarse en el proceso*

Y mi cabello esta peinado y largo como me gusta...*pensaba ella como se jalaba el pelo para que quede peinado hacía atrás sobre su espalda*

Aunque...aun estoy trabajando en el abdomen...*piensa en eso como se toca su estomago algo aguadito*

-"Sunset...estás despierta?"; preguntaba Wilson como entraba al cuarto.

El único cambio que tuvo en este tiempo, es que tiene sus brazos un poco más fuertes...

Y eso es por que lo hago hacer algo cuando hacemos el amor y no hago yo todo el trabajo.

-"Si lo estoy..."; decía yo como lo veía entrar...con nuestra hija en sus brazos, que estaba toda irritada, apunto de llorar.

Si...

Al final el logró preñarme.

Solo le tomo 1 año entero de sexo tomando métodos anticonceptivos y que por gran mala suerte, mi época fértil coincidió con la semana de exámenes del ante año pasado, y bueno...9 meses después, nació mi siguiente hija.

Deje que el la nombrara, después de todo, el tenía su color de pelo, pero al menos tenía mi color de ojos.

Y que no se me venía ni un nombre en ese momento.

Así que solo la llamo Curie.

Por una científica famosa de este planeta.

Y la verdad, no me desagrada el nombre.

-"Ella tiene hambre...y ya se acabo la reserva..."; decía el como vio a mi hija y se calló enseguida.

-"Reserva de que?"; pregunto mi hija Bee toda curiosa como Wilson me pasaba a Curie y la amamantaba.

-"De pañales, tu sabes que tu hermanita usa mucho de ellos"; decía Wilson mintiendo rápidamente.

-"Ohh..."; decía Bee satisfecha con la respuesta, "Mmm...tengo que ir al baño..."; decía ella como hacia una mueca rara, y saltaba de la cama para irse del cuarto.

Si le decimos que tengo mi leche en botellas por si yo pues, entro en estos estados de coma absoluto.

Bueno.

Wilson puede darle de comer a Curie cuando este indispuesta.

Y no quiero que Bee lo sepa, o juro que ella las tomaría en vez de su comida normal.

-"Gracias por eso, y por cuidarla anoche por cierto..."; decía yo agradecido a Wilson.

-"Como soy del turno nocturno, no hay mucho problema la verdad..."; decía el como se alzaba de hombros todo tranquilo como se sentaba en la cama.

La verdad, es que con el tiempo si se volvío más cooperativo.

Aunque ayuda que cuando se mostraba super egoísta, bueno, digamos que si le jodes a la que se mete tu verga en la boca, no llores cuando hay una mordida más fuerte de la usual, o un sentón mal intencionado que te la doble...

Para ser egoísta conmigo es jugarte la vida.

-"Y...tu hija se metió de nuevo en problemas no...porque recibí también el mensaje"; decía el, fingiendo un poco de interes.

Porque ya para este punto, sabe que lo voy a solucionar de alguna forma o hacer que las cosas no sean tan feas par Bee.

Y por eso ni muestra preocupación

-"Si, pero ya se como resolverlo sin cambiarla de escuela esta vez"; decía yo.

-"De acuerdo...usa anticonceptivos cuando vayas a hacerlo entonces..."; decía el como solo se acomodaba para dormir.

Tan predecible soy en serio? *Pensó algo desanimada*

-"Oh, y Carol esta abajo...quiere hablar contigo...o seguir haciendo tijeras contigo...lo que sea que hagan primero al verse", decía el como ya se iba a dormir.

 **(Carol, la mujer que también ayuda a Sunset en los estudios, pero por favores sexuales)**

-"Ok...y oye, esta Laura?"; pregunto yo, sin importarme su comentario.

( **Laura, su compañera de piso, por si se olvidaron, y que por cierto, sigue viviendo en ese apartamento)**

-"No...en este sabado es su turno de trabajar en la planta..."; decía el como ya quería dormir.

Y pregunto para salir desnuda.

Porque me da una flojera cambiarme y bañarme...

Aunque eso me recuerda.

*Golpea justo en el estomago a Wilson, que le quito el aire y lo hizo retorcerse en la cama*

-"Te deje bien claro que cuando me cojas estando yo dormida, tengas la decencia de limpiarme o taparme, por si Bee entra a la habitación"; decía yo con enfado reprimido de lo de el Kinder de Bee.

No quiero que mi hija me vea con tan corta edad esto.

Porque estas cosas se te quedan en la mente toda su vida, y hablo por experiencia...

-"Mensaje recibido..."; decía el casi afonico por quedarse casi sin aire como se retorcía en la cama.

Entonces yo me fui caminando a ver a Carol bajando por las escaleras, junto con mi hijita y mi tablet.

Y mientras bajo recibo un mensaje.

Es de Felin.

" _Hola Sally, se que no hablamos desde esa sesión fotográfica, pero tu sabes que realmente estoy agradecido por haber tomado fotos de alguien tan perfecta como tu, y que me hayas echo una persona realmente importante de nuevo, pero esta es la cosa, el proximo año se estrena las fotos que faltan de tu calendario, así que, quiero saber con anticipación si quieres posar para más fotos, que eh visto el blog de tu esposo y debo de admitir que el paso del tiempo solo te hace maravillas, pero que tal si vienes para que un profesional tome fotos perfectas y no el ameteur que tienes como esposo, porque si alguien sabe como hacer fotos buenas en perfectas, soy yo Felin"_

" _Responde cuando quieras...pero claro, antes de diciembre del proximo año por favor, porque siempre puedo hacer un hueco en mi agenda con la chica que me hizo saltar a la fama de nuevo cuando quieras volver"_

" _Y te daré 20 mil creditos esta vez...porque ahora, si me puedo dar el lujo de ofrecer esa cantidad, hablamos cuando quieras mi musa perfecta"_

…...

Bueno, si hemos gastado mucho dinero en mis hijas, en especial en Bee y los sobornos que eh tenido que dar para que no hagan que Bee entre al sistema de Advent como "Peligro Potencial".

Así que...creo que no me importaría posar desnuda de nuevo para que millones se masturben pensando en mí...*piensa eso como se pone algo cachonda*

Mientras tiene esos pensamientos lujuriosos, ella llega abajo, donde ve a Carol con un top blanco sin mangas, y unos pantalones grises con zapatillas igual de grises.

-"Pensé que tu compañera no le gustaba que andaras desnuda con ella cerca"; decía Carol con una leve sonrisa al verme.

-"Ella no esta en casa por ahora..."; dije yo toda tranquila, "Pero, a que has venido esta vez...si ya acabo el semestre?"; pregunto yo sorprendido.

-"Es que esa es la cosa que quiero hablar contigo"; decía ella como dejaba de sonreír, "Es que tu sabes que hemos estado saliendo 2 años y medio no?"; pregunto ella sonando seria.

-"Si, como amigas con derecho que también salen para estudiar"; decía yo.

-"Si...esa es la cosa, el sexo contigo es delicioso, y cuando podemos dormir juntas y puedo hacerlo entre tus tetas usandolas como almohadas es hermoso, y entre estudios nos hemos divertido contandonos historias y viendo peliculas cuando nos estresabamos estudiando...pero la verdad es que quiero algo más Sally..."; decía ella como se levantaba y venía hacia mí y ponía sus manos en mis hombros y me mira seriamente.

Y estando de pie, ella es un poco más baja que yo, y ella me llega hasta mi cuello.

-"Podemos ser una pareja Sally?", preguntaba ella como me miraba directamente a los ojos.

…..

No quería llegar a esto...pero si, nos hemos pasado bien juntas, y si, la considero yo una amiga, y que si, nuestro encuentro fue intimo desde el primer día.

Pero...

Tal efecto causo en los demás?

-"No lo se...es que...esto es una sorpresa para mí", decía yo como apartaba la mirada toda indecisa.

-"Si hasta Bee le agrado...porque después de todo, a muchas de nuestras sesiones de estudios te la llevabas contigo, y la niña me cae bien...me cae bien los niños...junto seríamos una buena pareja"; decía ella algo alterada por mi indecisión.

-"Pero esa es la cosa...yo apenas quiero tener una relación de algún tipo..."; decía yo toda seria.

-"Pero si estas casada?", pregunto ella sorprendida.

-"Si pero...no es porque estoy usando a Wilson, y nada más..."; decía yo con pesar, "Y apenas termine mis estudios...creeme, mi vida va a ser más complicada de lo que ya es"; decía yo seriamente.

-"Pero porque, no lo entiendo..."; decía ella confundida.

-"Lo siento...pero se relaciona con mi pasado...y no quiero involucrar a nadie más en esto..."; decía yo con pesar como le aparte sus brazos de encima y le di la espalda.

-"Pero yo quiero estar involucrada en todo lo que tenga que ver contigo..."; decía ella sonando muy alterada y soltando unas cuantas lagrimas, y si llego a ese punto, es que si esta muy sentimental, y ella mayormente es más reservada con respecto a sus sentimientos, "Y ya, quieres que lo diga entonces lo diré..."; decía ella como se mordía su labio, "Yo...yo te amo Sally...y quiero ser más parte de tu vida que solo una amiga con beneficios"; decía ella entre lagrimas, "Y si no sientes que sea de confianza para que me confíes tu pasado...bueno...te puedes conseguir a otra amiga con derechos, que hay millones que quisieran estar en mi lugar..."; decía ella toda llorosa como se empezaba a retirar, entonces yo dejo mi tablet en la mesa y la detengo con mi mano.

-"Espera...realmente quieres estar en mi vida...tanto en las buenas como en las malas?", pregunto yo seriamente.

-"Si..."; dijo ella como se limpiaba las lagrimas con su mano.

Ahora yo soy la que se muerde el labio.

-"Bueno...si tienes tiempo hoy...creeme, que tenemos mucho de que hablar..."; decía yo seriamente, "Y la verdad esta vez...y si estas dispuesto a aceptarla...bueno, podemos empezar a salir como una pareja de verdad...y no solo salir para estudiar y tener sexo", decía yo.

-"Para eso vine...y sin ropa interior, por si todo iba mejor de lo esperado..."; decía ella como se limpiaba las lagrimas con una mano, y me mostraba que de echo, no tenía nada debajo de su ropa, y que estaba mostrando las marcas que dejo un bikini después de haber tomado el sol.

Al parecer alguien fue a darse una ducha solar antes de venir aquí...

-"Vamos, dejame acomodar a la bebe en la cuna de aquí abajo, y te contaré todo...", decía yo seriamente.

Como ella asintío.

Ella no es pro Advent...pero tampoco una en contra.

Ella va con la corriente sin creer en nada la verdad.

Así que...espero que ella acepte mi pasado...

Y no tenga que hacer algo para que lo olvide...

Aunque creo que yo me estoy olvidando de algo...

No...aun alcanzaré la reunión esta tarde en el kinder, luego de eso...

Mmmm...

No me acuerdo que más tenía que hacer hoy...

Bueno.

Si es importante, ya me acordaré más tarde.

.-..-…-.-..-.-.-.-…-.-.-.-.

 **-"Bueeenoooo, este capitulo si que es soft clop amigo mío...no cabe duda"; decía Seras que estaba en cama, como estaba aun con su mano en la entrepierna y la cama mojada por esa area.**

 **Ya se encuentra recuperada de su encuentro con Godzilla.**

 **-"Si, pero a parte de eso, que tal te pareció?", pregunto yo el autor.**

 **-"Estuvo tranquilito la verdad..."; decía ella como se lamía sus dedos que estuvieron bien metidos en ya saben donde, "Me agrada como Sky ahora es la ama y que Comet ahora no tiene poder sobre ella, jejej"; decía ella con una sonrisa.**

 **-"Y como Fresh va a darle una oportunidad más a esa loca de Nighty, que debo de admitir, le habías golpeado bien feo todo este tiempo...ya era hora de que tenga algo bueno en su vida"; decía Seras**

 **-"No desde que la introduje, pero si últimamente...lo entiendo"; decía yo el autor.**

 **-"Y que Sunset sea como una chica amazonas...ufff...con como la describes, no te sorprendas porque estoy en la cama toda sudada...jeje"; decía ella con una sonrisa.**

 **-"Aunque si, me alegra que siga bien, y que no es perfecta...porque la universidad es dificil, y más debe ser una de un universo donde los aliens lo administran...ufff...eso debe ser brutal...y que demuestre que aun sigue sin comprender muy bien a los que le rodean, pero bueno, poco a poco va aprendiendo, supongo"; decía Seras.**

 **-"Oh...y que es super cute con sus hijas...si que muestras que a pesar de que viene de una familia de cachondos...si cuidan y protegen a sus hijas a toda costa..."; decía Seras con una sonrisa.**

 **-"Eso si..."; decía yo todo animado.**

 **-"Pero ya, ya dije lo que pienso del capitulo...hora de lo que quieren que hable aquí, del E3 de tu mundo, el evento de videojuegos más grande de cada año en tu mundo, y en varias realidades"; decía Seras como se sentaba en su cama.**

 **-"Y como es en varias realidades mi Seras?"; pregunto yo.**

 **-"Bueno, hay cambios minimos desde que hay juegos que aparecen y otros que no...sorpresas guardadas y otras que no, y luego otras donde los cambios son tan radicales que si los comparas tu mismo dirías...esto no es E3...es peor o mejor de lo que tienes aquí"; decía Seras.**

 **-"A ver...dinos como es el peor E3 de este año pero de otra realidad"; decía yo.**

 **-"Bueno, el de tu universo sigue siendo meh, pero no se compara al del universo 17N64, en ese si que no hay conferencia y es puro directo mal echo y de juegos que se ven bonitos pero tu sabes que les van a bajar la calidad, y que son de todas las compañías, y solo se sigue llamando E3, porque el centro de convenciones que usan solo sirve para jugar las demos, nada de presentaciones ni nada para ahorrar costes...pero ojo, es un universo donde EA es un monopolio completo, no hay otra empresa de videojuegos más, y si piensas que EA es una mierda ahora, en ese universo es mil veces peor"; decía Seras.**

 **-"Jooooder...y el mejor E3 que has visto?", pregunto yo.**

 **-"Oh...ese es hermoso, es el universo FUCK-EA, y bueno, no se llama así, pero yo le llamo así, porque sus jueguitos anuales de deportes y call of duty no pegaban desde 2015 porque por fin había consciencia sobre que sus juegos son repeticiones anualizadas sin sentido...se revelo muchos escandolos de sobre explotación de empleadores y acoso sexual, y bueno, bajo cientas de demandas colectivas EA entro en bancarrota en 2017, y desde entonces, todas las desarrolladoras quedaron libres de las garras de EA, y en este E3...por todos los cielos, ni un solo juego para celular, ni uno con microtransacciones abusivas...todos juegos para consolas o PC de calidad, un Battlefield V de verdad bueno y APEX es algo más decente en ese mundo"; decía ella con una sonrisa.**

 **-"El titan loco de EA ha caído y el internet de ese mundo no dejo de llover memes sobre ese día, jeje"; decía ella con una sonrisa.**

 **-"Hermoso"; es lo único que pude decir ante tan alegre evento.**

 **-"Pero bueno, como fue el E3 de este año en mi mundo para ti, ehhh...?", pregunto yo.**

 **-"Bueno, EA apesta, como siempre, Battlefield V de este universo me parece muy mehh, Star Wars se ve decente...ya vemos como la cagan cuando salga...y la expanción de SIMS 4 se ve interesante, y ni hablar de juegos de deporte, esos ya dije que son mierda"; decia ella con una sonrisa.**

 **-"Y los demás?", pregunto yo.**

 **-"Microsoft hizo las cosas bien...cositas bonitas hubo allí...pero Bethesda...oye, el tal Tod si que tuvo los huevos bien gordos para decir que Fallout 76 no estaba tan mal, y todavía va a agregar un Battle Royal a un juego que esta reparado con cinta adhesiva marca patito, o sea...no se porque no despiden al pendejo...aunque los demás juegos que vienen, y que no son para celular si valen la pena"; decía ella.**

 **-"Y Ubisoft?", pregunto yo.**

 **-"Oh...Ubisoft...el único juego que me intereso, fue ese Watch Dogs nuevo, que por todos los cielos, te dejan jugar como una ancianita, así si arreglas una saga de juegos meh, jajaja"; decía ella con una sonrisa.**

 **-"Y nintendo?", pregunto yo.**

 **-"Ellos como siempre se roban mi corazoncito con sus jueguitos bonitos!"; decía ella con una sonrisa toda emocionada.**

 **-"Bien...bien"; decía yo con una sonrisa.**

 **-"Entonces gente bonita, ya Seras dio su opinión del E3 (Lo que recuerdo en su mayor parte), es hora de despedirnos"; decía yo el autor.**

 **-"Okey, entonces como dice este loco, nos vemos para el proximo capitulo gente extraña de la internet, que se vienen más locuras, más escenas incomodas y sexosas, pero censurado, más acción y muerte sin control y sin frenos, creanme, a este loco aun no se le ha acabado lo que tiene que decir, que cuando llegue a la saga del canon de la serie...ufff...sus cerebros van a explotar"; decía Seras toda hypeada.**

 **-"gracias por la publicidad Seras"; decía yo con una sonrisa.**

 **-"Y gracias por ser tan loco"; decía ella como me sonreía.**

 **Jeje.**

 **Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, y nos vemos para el proximo capitulo gente bonita de la internet.**

 **No se olviden de comentar, y pues eso.** **.**


	65. Chapter 65

_**(Advertencia: este capitulo tendrá muchas, pero muchassssss insinuaciones sexuales, más de lo habitual, pero claro, sin llegar a mostrar las escenas más subidas de tonos...en fin, quedan advertidos)**_

 _ **Capitulo 65: La hechicera regresa a la acción**_

 **Soldado raso Sunset Shimmer / Sally**

 **22 de junio del año 2024**

 **12:23 pm**

 **Casa de Sunset en Nueva York, Zona controlada por Advent.**

-"No puedes estar hablando en serio….", decía Carol que estaba sentada en el sofá de la sala, toda sorprendida por lo que le conte.

Todo…lo que es como me ve la resistencia, y que soy la que conocen como la "Hechicera".

Que en realidad soy un pony, eso si aun no necesita saberlo.

-"Ya se me hacía que ese cuerpo que tienes no podía ser natural….", decía ella aun en su estado de asombro.

Ok…..ese comentario no era necesario…..*pensaba eso como le miraba mal*

-"Bueno, no en la manera tradicional de decirlo…que fuiste creada de laboratorio me refiero…..y talvez allí….bueno, talvez te agregaron tamaño de pechos o culo para que piensen que eras inofensiva…..o solo para darle gusto al público", decía Carol algo sonrojada.

-"Sabes tan bien como yo, que el día que ADVENT borro todo lo que había en la internet y lo tiene ahora controlado, que no piensan en darle tan buenos gustos a su gente", decía yo toda seria como me cruzaba de brazos.

Aparte, mis glandulas mamarias eran de tamaño promedio de vuelta en casa….. eso no quiere decir que las que las tienen más grandes, las tendrán mas grandes que estás…? *se pregunto ella como se miraba sus pechos talla de copa E*

Espera…y si mi madrastra tenía un trasero grande para un pony….

Que tan grande la tendría si fuera humana?...

No.

No.

Mejor no pienso en eso, que no es el momento…..

-"Pero, no puede ser mera casualidad, no crees que la cantidad de energía psionico que acumules se puede relacionar con el tamaño de tus pechos?", pregunto ella toda curiosa.

-"No….esos es ridiculo…..", decía yo intentar sonar segura de ello.

Pero.

Genuinamente me hizo pensarlo.

Si.

Mis glandulas mamarias eran promedio, pero aquí son mas grandes que la media.

Pero mi habilidad mágica es muy grande….como mis pechos.

….

…

.

Eso quiere decir que sin Celestia misma viene aquí…..ella tendría unos pechos talla G o H?.

….

No se.

Se que es absurdo.

Pero es que apenas comprendemos las verdaderas propiedades del portal y lo que hace.

…

Creo que cuando venga una pony hembra.

Me sacaré de dudas eso.

-"Y puedes hacer algo ahorita para probarlo?", pregunto ella toda curiosa.

-"Lo siento…pero me rastrearían al instante si me detectarán hacerlo…..porque mi poder es facilmente rastreable como tiene unos patrones unicos en su tipo, y aun no se como hackear sus sistemas para que no me rastrearan cuando intentará hacerlo", decía yo toda seria.

-"Mmmmm, y cuando puedas…..me lo podrías enseñar?", pregunto ella toda curiosa.

-"Claro, no ahí problema…..", decía yo con una leve sonrisa al final.

Por su pequeño entusiasmo.

-"Me sorprende que lo estes tomando tan bien", comente.

-"Es que como dije, tu cuerpo no era para nada normal, así que ya me había echo a la idea de que algo de especial tenías que tener", decía ella con una sonrisa, "Y que eress dura de roer a la hora del sexo, porque donde otras chicas ya hubieran tenidos 4 orgasmos, tu apenas tienes 1", decía ella.

-"Es que como te dije antes, no me gusta mucho hacerlo si no hay ya sabes que involucrado….", decía yo como me sonrojaba, y no lo dije porque me hace pensar en ello, y pensar en ello me calienta mucho…..*penso ella toda avergonzada*

-"Ya, ya…..pero ahora que tienes planeado cuando acabes la universidad…porque sabes que apenas termines solo disfrutas de una semana libre antes de que te metan a trabajar, y con las notas que tienes, que te por seguro que te meterán a algo de importancia", decía ella toda seria.

-"Esa es la idea…que mejor lugar para saber las debilidades de advent, que desde dentro", decía yo toda confiada.

-"Solo será eso, estar dentro de Advent reuniendo información y ya?", pregunto ella toda confundida.

-"Si, después de todo no puedo salir a luchar, tengo 2 hijas después de todo", decía yo toda seria.

-"Si…..es cierto, pero, entonces que, le pasarás esa información a la resistencia?", pregunto ella.

Yo asentí.

No me importa que sepa eso.

Porque si de repente Advent toca mi puerta a partir de mañana.

Se donde vive Carol…

Y escapar no se me es problema

Yo puedo teletransportarme junto con mis hijas.

-"Y ahora, que hacemos?", pregunto ella.

-"Las cosas quedaron bien entonces, somos aún amigas?", pregunto yo intentando ser positiva

-"Por ahora...creo que si, porque tu mismo lo dices, mientras más gente este muy cerca de ti, le pones en peligro, pero al menos podemos salir y ser como gente normal y hacer cosas que no solo estudiar?", pregunto ella toda esperanzada.

-"Si...creo que sí podemos..."; decía yo como le sonreía, "Y que no terminen en sexo todo el rato, como la gente normal?"; pregunto con curiosidad.

-"Eso último no...claro que no, más bien, por ti eh dejado de usar ropa interior"; decía ella como me daba una pequeña sonrisa ya animada de nuevo, "Aunque ahora no...el humor no esta para eso"; dijo ella como se sobaba la nuca.

-"Si, y más que yo no tengo tiempo, tengo que ir a una junta de padres y maestros para evitar que expulsen a mi hija, que es a las 2 y 30 y tengo que bañarme y alistarme primero", decía yo toda seria.

-"Oh…..y que usaras, tu cuerpo o dinero?", pregunto ella curiosa.

-"Quisiera que solo fuera hablando por una vez….para variar las cosas, además el dinero lo tengo ajustado ya", decía yo con pesar.

-"Bueno, creo que regalabas el dinero, porque con este cuerpo cualquiera se quedaría comprado", decía ella con una sonrisa traviesa como me tocaba y apreta mi teta derecha, parece que ya la había animado de nuevo

Pero yo le bajaba la mano y me miraba seriamente.

-"Podrías quedarte, Wilson esta durmiendo después de su turno nocturno y necesito a alguien que vigile a Bee por mí mientras salgo", le rogaba yo.

-"Oh...ok...de todas formas no tenía nada que hacer hoy, aunque esperaba que si me aceptabas, tendríamos sexo en el sofá, y si me rechazabas, ya sabía donde emborracharme hasta el punto de perder el conocimiento"; decía ella algo apenada.

-"Te lo compensaré de alguna forma esto, lo prometo"; decía yo como le daba un beso en la mejilla y me retiraba.

Aunque yo creo que ya se con que se lo voy a recompensar...*pensaba ella como sonreía*

-"Bueno...y al menos rellanaste la refrigeradora con algo bueno?", pregunto ella desde el sofá.

-"No...lo que hay mayormente es de Rosa, y cualquier comida chatarra que coma Wilson"; decía yo como ya salía del lugar y me dirigía hacia aariba.

-"Mmmm...bueno, al menos el elije buenas papas..."; decía Carol como se levantaba y se iba a buscar esas papas.

Y yo me iba a bañar, vestir, y ver si estoy en mis días fértiles...

-..-..-.-.-.-..-.-..

 **4:34 pm**

 **De regreso a casa...**

-"Ya llegué, y traje comida normal para variar", decía yo al entrar, vestida con pantalones grises de ADVENT y una polera blanca por como hace calor, y estoy llevando unas cuantas bolsas con vegetales, y frutas frescas...

-"Yay, mami regreso..."; decía Bee que venía a saludarme y abrazarme las piernas.

-"Espero que también algunas frituras más...porque las que había se acabaron"; decía Carol como venía a la cocina, pero extrañamente, tenía una bolsa con hielo sobre su pecho izquierdo, como aun tenía su polera puesta como vi a mi hijita escalandome como si fuera yo un árbol y ella una adorable monita.

-"Que pasó ahora?", pregunto preocupada como me acercaba a ella.

-"Tu hija le gusta morder...y un montón..."; decía ella como me mostraba uno de sus pezones de color rojo todo irritado.

Entonces siento como Bee me saca una parte de mi polo y empieza a beber de mi teta derecha.

-"Si...y le calma hacer eso...y la verdad yo eh estado acostumbrado a ello"; decía yo toda apenada, "Pero, porque quiso beber leche de ti?"; pregunto yo toda sorprendida.

-"Me quede dormida mientras comía las papas, y ella con toda la curiosidad del mundo quizo saber si yo tenía leche, decía ella como se frotaba su teta.

-"Ella no tiene nada...", decía Bee como enseguida volvío a beber de mí.

Esta niña si que me salío toda curiosa...

-"Eso me recuerda hija, tienes suerte de que fue muy comprensivo el padre del chico que golpeaste", decía yo como le acariciaba su cabeza y ella me miraba expectante, "Y te podrás quedar en ese kinder".

-"Siiiiii!", dijo ella como grito toda feliz y me abrazo.

-"Pero te debes controlar mejor; que para la proxima no tendrás tanta suerte", decía yo seriamente.

-"Lo prometo mami", decía ella toda sonriente

-"Como las otras veces hija?",pregunto yo, lo que la hace sonrojar de la pena.

-"Hija, recuerda que la otra vez te castigue por 1 mes sin teta…..y esta vez, voy a ser mas dura, 2 meses sin leche de mi, a ver si aprendes", decía yo toda seria.

-"Noooooo, porfavor", decía ella toda triste como me clavaba sus dedos en mi teta sin querer soltarse.

-"Hija….bajate y acepta tu castigo o subirá a 3 meses", decía yo más severamente como me apretaba ya de mas la teta y empezaba a doler.

-"No es justooooo", decía ella toda molesta como se bajaba y se iba corriendo a su habitación.

-"Segura que estará bien?", pregunto Carol

-"No te preocupes, igualmente en estos castigos ella aprende a comer cosas diferentes por lo menos", decía yo algo positiva.

-"Y…..bueno, fue realmente comprensivo…..o tuviste que hacerlo comprensivo con otros metodos", decía ella como movía su mano cerca de su boca, la abría e inflaba su mejilla mientras movía rítmicamente la mano como si estuviera chupando un miembro imaginario.

-"*suspiro*…..lo segundo, pero no llego a la penetración…..solo del pecho para arriba", decía yo con gran pesar.

Por no llegar a resolver como personas normales y que mi cuerpo me pedía que continuara por más y que hubiera penetración.

Es que yo también intento controlarme.

Aunque ahora Wilson va a tenerla facil esta vez a la hora del sexo, ya que estoy bien caliente aun. *porque se nota algo de humedad entre sus piernas*

-"Oye, y no quieres que me quede, talvez pueda ayudarte con eso", decía ella con una sonrisa como señalaba a mi entrepierna.

-"Para eso esta Wilson…pero si quieres puedes acompañarnos", decía yo timidamente.

-"Mmmmm, un trío y más con ese idiota….no lo se…..", decía ella nada a gusta con la idea.

-"Oye, no querías estar en mi vida?,", pregunte yo, "Porque estar conmigo significa a veces también estar con Wilson", decía yo toda tranquila.

-"Mmmmm, si que haces esto dificil", se quejaba ella en voz alta, "Pero esta bien, como dije, no tenía realmente nada para hoy", decía ella aceptando la derrota algo desanimada.

-"Bien...pero, que te parece si me ayudas a hacer la cena, y ya será después el revolcón", decía yo con una sonrisa.

-"Mmmmm, bien; solo porque las papas no llenan la verdad", decía ella como ambas nos ibamos a cocinar.

-"Y oye…si no tienes nada que hacer mañana….que opinas sobre ir y posar conmigo para los nuevos calendarios de los siguientes 5 años con el que me tomo las fotos?", pregunto yo con una sonrisa picara.

-"Se que quería hacer otras cosas contigo, pero eso ya es algo muy extremo", decía ella muy sorprendida y algo nerviosa por lo que le dije.

-"Vamos…..no estas tan mal tampoco…..se que Fernil lo aceptara tenerte a ti también posando a mi lado", le decía yo con una sonrisa como le abrazaba.

-"Sabes que apenas llego a copa B verdad?", pregunto ella como se levantaba su polera.

-"A el le gusta lo natural, y lo que tienes es natural", le decía eso como le sonreía.

-"No lo se….", decía ella aun dudosa.

-"El pago son 20 mil creditos y lo podemos compartir", decía yo como le sonreía.

-"Me anoto", decía ella como sin pena se quitaba la polera y los pantalones.

Yo le sonreí.

El dinero es un buen motivador, jejej.

A parte, se que le gustará al final.

Porque ambas sabemos que las cosas se calentaran al final jejrjrj

*entonces alguien entra*

-"Argg…..al menos si van a hacerlo en la cocina…..quiten la comida primero", decía Rosa suspirando enojada al entrar y ver a Carol desnuda y a mi que se me ve los senos y se iba pasando de largo para irse arriba.

-"No es lo que crees!", le grite.

-"Esta ves, jejejej", decía Carol para burlarse.

-"Solo vístete para cocinar esta bien?", pregunto yo como suspiro cansada.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **10:32 pm**

 **En su cuarto.**

*Se la ve a ambas desnudas en la cama, pero Carol ya durmiendo encima de Sunset, como ella aun no duerme, mientras Wilson esta tirado boca abajo en el suelo con algo de sangre manchando la alfombra cerca de su cara.*.

Fue interesante mi primer trío.

Pero…..

Wilson volvió a ser precoz y todo nervioso con otra chica en la cama.

Pero si participo si…..

Toma una botella entera de cerveza para poder darse valor y hacerlo.

Y bueno, que bueno que fui tolerante y le deje…..

A pesar de que terminara dentro de mi 4. Antes de que al menos yo tuviera un orgasmo.

Y si ; yo ya me tome anticonceptivos antes de salir.

Y cuando en el calor del momento Carol se descuido y Wilson la desvirgo.

Si.

Ella era virgen con los chicos.

Y como estaba precoz.

Bueno.

Fue entrar y terminar.

Ella toda rabiosa cuando hizo eso fue recibido con una patada en la cara.

Porque ella no sabe si esta en sus días o no, y le dio esa patada más por miedo por haber podido quedar embarazada, que por odio.

Bueno, talvez odio acumulado también.

Y así el quedol inconsciente en el suelo.

No muerto

Ya verifique. *pensaba ella como lo veía a Wilson*.

Pero esta es la cosa

Eso no me preocupa.

Lo que me preocupa….es que no recuerdo que me eh estado olvidando…..

Se que es algo importante…

-"Mmmggggmm…..", escuchaba murmurar a Wilson que se estaba levantando y nos miraba a las 2 como se sobaba y acomodaba su torcida mandíbula y escupía el diente que la patada le había desprendido.

-"Te advertí que ella no quería que la penetrarás", dije en voz baja.

El me miro feo por un minuto, como suspiro adolorido.

-"Jual era el histe….e un tttrio enncojes…", decía el aun no tan bien como solo se iba, "Poj cieto….uu liblo eta ebajo e la cama", decía el como salía del cuarto buscando un botiquín.

El libro?.

….

*fua cuando se se acordó de golpe*.

El libro!, *pensó ella toda alarmada como recordo lo que paso anoche*

Eso no fue un sueño

Fue real!.

Ya paso 2 años y medio.

*entonces ella pone de lado a Carol, con mucho cuidado, y pese a que esta gruñe un poco, y se baja de la cama y va a por el libro*

*lo toma y lo abre, y ve la última conversación*

-"Cielos...no fue un sueño...fue real...", decía ella en voz baja como se criticaba ella sola.

Entonces solo tomo el lapicero que aun estaba dentro del libro y me voy así como estoy fuera, y me voy a la sala a ver si mi padre esta conectado.

*baja y se acomoda en el sofá abajo y se pone a escribir*

-"Papa...lamento que tardará tanto en contestar es que...*y le cuenta todo lo que paso ahora*"

 ***20 minutos después***

-"Y allí me acorde...", es lo último que puse en el libro.

Como por fin recibó una respuesta.

 _-"Si que tuviste un día interesante hija..."_ es lo que escribió papa, lentamente.

Parece que cuidando que iba a decir.

…..

Se nota que no le gusto algo que dije.

Pero que habrá sido?

 _-"Pero ahora involucrarás a otra civil a la vista pública...en serio hija?"_ , escribío eso rápidamente esta vez.

Ahora ya se que fue...

-"Papá, era eso o que se fuera y me tuviera algo de rencor, y lo que menos quiero es tener a humanos que me tengan rencor...", escribía yo.

 _-"Hija...se que quieres tener tantos aliados posibles, pero eso a la larga les traerá más problemas que beneficios..."_ , escribía de vuelta, " _Pero espero que sea lo segundo si es que lo vas a hacer, solo digo..."_

-"No te preocupes, yo puedo cuidarme...aunque, ya dejando eso de lado, mi tiempo fue tranquilo la verdad...te cuento...

 ***Otra media hora***

-"...y estando dentro, podré siempre estar al día de todo lo que haga advent y dárselo a la resistencia cuando pueda", escribía yo, ya con mi mano algo entumecida.

Pero eso es nada a la cantidad de notas que eh escrito durante las clases en esta misma cantidad de tiempo.

 _-"Ok...si que te mantuviste al margen...por lo menos, y bueno...me alegra que te vaya bien en los estudios, y que por lo visto, escribes como lees, muy rápido, se nota que ya te acostumbraste a tu nuevo cuerpo..."_ , escribía el de vuelta.

Si...

La verdad es que si.

Al hacer ejercicio saco todo el jugo a lo que le puedo hacer con este cuerpo después de todo.

Y si en algún momento tengo que saltar a la acción, tengo que estar en forma y saber moverme con este cuerpo después de todo.

 _-"Tu plan suena como una buena idea, y me alegra de que te hayas dado cuenta que no todas las batallas se ganan con solo fuerza bruta, o ataques a lo bruto"_ , escribía mi papa.

Sabía que le iba a gustar.

Porque es algo simple, y sencillo, además de que no pone en riesgo a nadie, porque voy a hacer todo lo posible, de que nadie, absolutamente nadie me vea cuando este mandando la información a mis compañeros de la resistencia.

Y se que no eh estado en contacto con ellos desde hace años...pero, son duros de roer, de seguro están bien...

Espero...*pensó ella algo preocupada*

 _-"Y Bee...parece ser una gran nieta...como quisiera poder verla...al igual que tu otra hija..."_ , escribía papá, lentamente y con las letras algo curvadas, creo que parece sentirse triste..., " _Y ya no vas a tener más hijos querida?"_ , pregunto el después de un rato.

-"No, no...ahora estuve consciente durante el parto, y es algo que nunca podría hacer de nuevo...", escribía yo.

Es que si, es bien feo...aunque ver a tu hija en tus brazos hace que se te endulce el corazón...

Pero, no lo vale.

No se como alguien puede tener más de uno si quiera...

 _-"Eso espero, porque te cuento, aquí te vas a llenar de hermanastras como no veas...alrededor de 6 hermanastras"_ , escribía mi padre.

-"Espera...no que ya habías pactado con Mirash que ya no iban a tener más hijos?", pregunto yo.

 _-"Oh hija...las cosas que cambiaron aquí desde la última vez...bueno...dejame contarte lo que paso desde el principio..._

 _ ***2 horas después...***_

 _-"...y a pesar de todo...las cosas están tranquilas..."_ , escribío mi padre tremenda historia.

….

Nunca imagine que las cosas fuera de Equestria hubieran estado tan mal...

Solo espero que las cosas se arreglen...y que Celestia se recupere...

Emocionalmente.

Porque se lo buena y sensible que es...

-" _en fin hija, eso fue un resumen, los siguientes días te cuento a detalle todo lo que pasó...que de seguro es tarde haya..."_ , escribía como el se dio cuenta que no escribía.

-"Oh, ok papa...disfruta de tu no retiro/retiro...", escribí yo.

 _-"Gracias mi solecito..."_ , escribía el como el libro se apagaba de nuevo.

Guao...

La historia de mi familia y ancestros si que explican muchas cosas.

…..

Debería cortarme las trompas y hacerme esteril por si acaso?...

No.

Nada de hospitales, ya eh estado en uno todo un año de mi vida...y no quiero estar en uno por más tiempo.

.-.-.-…-..-..-.-.-..-..-.-

 **Al día siguiente**

 **En el pasillo antes de entrar al estudio fotográfico de Fernil en el hotel Marriot**

 **Suite presidencial**

 **1:00pm**

*se ve a Carol y Sunset usando solo gabardinas, como les abre Fernil*

-"Oh mi musa de cabello de oro y fuego, entra, entra..."; decía Fernil en su acento, todo feliz de verme, que al parecer había subido un poco de peso, como se hacía a un lado para dejarme pasar a mí y a Carol.

Yo entre y le abrace.

-"Lamento no estar en contacto Fernil...", decía yo como le abrazaba.

-"No te preocupes, estoy acostumbrado, con las modelos era hablar poco y dejar que la camara hablara por mí..."; decía el todo tranquilo y muy profesional como cerraba la puerta, que casi le da a Carol que estaba entrando, pero ella la detuvo y la cerró con fuerza con enojo.

Ya no con el nerviosismo con la que estaba antes.

-"Se nota...", dijo Carol con el ceño fruncido.

-"Oh, y tu eres la amiga de mi musa...", dijo el como le veía de pies a cabeza, y ya perdía su sonrisa, "Mmm...no estas mal...pero eh visto peores en las pasarelas de la moda en china..."; decía el algo egolatra como me veía a mí.

-"Solo términos con esto..."; decía Carol medio enojada.

-"Vamos Fernil...no seas así...tardé en convencerla de venir y estar conmigo..."; decía yo, quejandome un poco de su comportamiento algo grosero.

Porque creo que eso sono a un insulto lo que le dijo.

Aunque...no entiendo si la referencia es un insulto o no...

-"Esta bien mi musa, por ti, la trataré como a una tacita de porcelana..."; decía el en su tono elegante de siempre como me sonreía, "Ahora, puedo ver con que estoy trabajando, realmente"; decía él poniéndose serio como con su cámara atada a su cuello, la levantaba.

Yo tranquilamente deje caer mi gabardina, y a regañadientes lo hizo Carol.

-"Sabía que habías mejorado, pero esto supera mis expectativas...", decía Fernil todo emocionado como veía a detalle mi cuerpo y levantaba y tocaba mis brazos, "Y con el pelo largo que tienes...o lala, estarás divina..."; decía el con una gran sonrisa, como el entonces se fijaba en Carol.

-"Mmm...la verdad que la gabardina no resalta tus encantos...y la verdad, es que si tienes un bonito cuerpo...no entrenado, pero bonito cuerpo..."; decía Fernil intentando sonar halagador.

-"Gracias...creo..."; dijo Carol toda rara.

-"Ahora...el pago será después de la sesión...así que, podemos comenzar...aprovechando que tenemos toda la tarde y noche si es necesario", decía Fernil emocionado, como yo solo sonreí...

-..-.-.-..-..-.-..-.-

 **2 días después.**

 **En la mañana**

Estaba amamantando a mis 2 hijas, mientras leía las noticias en mi tablet.

Y sonreí al ver que mis imágenes eran tendencia en internet...y Fernil esta en la boca otra vez

Internamente me hace sentir muy caliente al respecto...el echo de que tantos ojos me ven haciendo poses tan calientes...*piensa eso como se excita*

Demasiado...más bien solo saber que esas fotos serían publicadas en solo unas horas después de la sesión me calentó tanto, que técnicamente...no deje dormir a Wilson.

Lo deje seco, hasta el punto que solo eyaculaba gotas.

…...

Mmm...creo que ya no cabe duda...creo que el exhibicionismo es mi filia...

Oh, y la pobre Carol ha recibido tantos elogios y proposiciones por la calle desde que salío conmigo en las fotos.

Que mejor se queda en su casa todas las vacaciones, hasta que se calmen las cosas.

En fin...me alegra que todo este saliendo bien...*pensó ella con una sonrisa*

-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-

 **22 de diciembre del 2024**

 **En la casa de Sunset**

 **8:23 am**

-"Nada que un poco de chocolate caliente en invierno para disfrutar las vacaciones..."; murmuraba yo toda contenta como lo hacía, y unas 3 tazas más para mi hija, Wilson y Rosa si quiere. *mientras estaba vestida en una bata roja, echa a medida para ella para que le cubra bien sin dejar nada a la vista, y se ponía a silvar alegremente como batía el chocolate y le ponía los malvaviscos a las tazas*

*en eso Rosa vestida con ropa de invierno para salir afuera entra a la cocina*

-"Oh, buenos días Rosa..."; decía yo toda animada como ella me ignoro.

-"No son buenos días...", decía ella escuchándose algo alterada como me pasaba de largo.

-"Rosa, que pasá...no se te escucha tan bien que digamos...", decía yo toda preocupada como camine hacia ella como se había detenido en la puerta a coger su abrigo que estaba en la perchero antes de salir.

-"No es momento Sally...me entere de algo muy malo...y debo de saber si es real o no..."; decía ella toda apresurada y notablemente alterada.

-"Que es?", pregunte yo, intentando saber que la tiene así.

-"Como dije, no es el momento"; decía ella como solo abrío la puerta para irse y el viento frío de esta mañana invernal me helo toda.

Como solo yo tenía una bata y andaba descalza, que no más porque hay calefacción adentro es que puedo estar así.

-"Debería preocuparme?", pregunto yo intentando seguirla, pero apenas di un paso afuera en la nieve que cubría la entrada salte por lo frío que estaba.

-"Tu no...", decía ella algo enojada como solo se iba caminando calle abajo, como la miraba desde la entrada alejarse.

…..

Esto no esta bien...

Al menos cuando se enoja, me dice mi vida y su vida...

…..

Talvez Wilson pueda ayudarme a saber que le pasa al saber a donde va...

-.-.-..

 **15 minutos después...**

 **En la oficina de Wilson en la misma casa.**

Una chica común hubiera corrido ante la apariencia de su oficina, toda asquerosa llena de bebidas de energizantes, latas de café en lata, uno que otro plato de comida sin lavar, bolsas de frituras tiradas por allí, y el olor a que alguien no se ha bañado en días..., y con al menos 12 monitores frente a el, con 2 teclados mecanicos a la antigua y un mouse que operar.

Pero yo ya estoy acostumbrada...

Después de todo, duermo y tengo sexo con él todos los días...

Y él, el 90% del tiempo, no se baña cuando se va a echar a la cama a dormir o a cenar.

Y por desgracia Bee también le imitaba y paraba tiempo sin bañarse por largos períodos de tiempo con el pretexto de, "Si papa lo hace, porque yo no?"

Aun no puedo cambiarle del parecer cuando se le metío esa en la cabeza.

Aunque al menos negocie con ella unos días más a la semana de poder tomar de mi leche, a cambio de que solo pase unos 3 días sin bañarse...

Me pregunto de donde saco eso de ser tan terca cuando se emociona con algo?

En fin.

En estos momentos Wilson me esta ayudando a rastrear a Rosa por la red de Advent de camaras por la ciudad.

Y todo usando una mano mientras bebe de la taza de chocolate caliente que le traje.

-"Gracias por quedarte hasta más tarde frente a las computadoras para ayudarme..."; decía yo como le ponía la mano en su hombro, porque yo estaba de pie detrás de él.

Después de todo este lugar no tiene 2 sillas.

-"No es como si pudiera negarme..."; dijo el como bebía de su chocolate caliente, "Después de todo, si esto funciona como regalo de navidad de mi parte para ti, por mi bien"; decía el todo tranquilo, "Igualmente no sabía que regalarte..."

-"Solo no hables...por favor, que calladito te ves más bonito..."; decía yo como le apretaba un poco el hombro, al punto de hacerlo incomodo para él y hacerle doler.

Es que a veces no lo soportó...

Tiene suerte de serme de tanta utilidad...

-"Ya lo se..."; decía el como solo se siguío enfocando haciendo lo que le pedí.

Pero ni unos 5 minutos había pasado, como el logró hallarla, y todas las pantallas formaron una sola imagen para mostrar desde una camara oculta dentro de un vehiculo, que al parecer estaba en un taxi, saliendo por uno de los puentes de la ciudad.

-"A donde va precisamente ella...?", pregunto yo toda seria.

-"Según la ruta del taxi, ella salirse de la ciudad y acabar en una ruta secundaria a 3km fuera de la ciudad al oeste", decía Wilson como el mostraba el mapa de la ciudad en una pantalla, y la ruta que iba el taxi.

-"Y porque iría allí, que ahí en las cercanías?", pregunto yo toda intrigada.

-"Bueno...según algunos informes..."; decía Wilson como dejo la imagen en vivo desde un segundo plano, como en varias pantallas se empezó a llenar de datos y documentos.

-"Al parecer, había un viejo aserradero, pero que fue cerrada cuando llegaron los alienigenas, pero lo más extraño, es que hay una línea de tren que pasa por donde está el aserradero"; decía el como señalaba el mapa, como mostraba un gran edificio, rodeado por pilas de troncos recién cortados...

Y eso es lo extraño...

-"Porque hay troncos nuevos...si dices que fue hace años que fue abandonada el lugar?", pregunto yo.

-"Y olvidate de eso...las vías del tren que pasán por allí fueron construidas recientemente...no tiene sentido que parezcan encajar tan bien con un aserradero totalmente nuevo que se supone esta abandonado, y nunca tuvo línea ferrea..."; decía Wilson como el también se fijaba en más detalles.

-"Crees...que hay algo allí que los alienigenas no quieren que sepamos?", pregunto yo.

-"Si...pero olvidate de eso mejor, solo mira esto...es el historial de viaje de Rosa...", decía el como ahora en otro monitor mostraba donde se iba cada vez que tomaba un taxi.

Y por lo que se ve, cuando era horario para ir a trabajar.

Siempre, siempre había un taxi que la llevaba hasta allá.

…...

-"No va a una ubicación nueva...al parecer, regresa a su trabajo a deshoras...", decía yo sorprendida.

Porque por lo que se, no puedes hacer eso.

Nunca.

Esta totalmente prohibido, por temas de seguridad según dicen...

Yo creo que para que los empleados no descubran que esta pasando de verdad en sus empresas...

-"Pero, porque no lo muestra, tengo nivel de seguridad 4 maldita sea, porque no puedo ver lo que ahí allí de verdad?", se pregunto algo molesto él.

Más por el echo de que le esconden cosas.

-"Es talvez un proyecto ultra secreto que necesita que pocos se enterén de que existe..."; decía yo.

-"Posiblemente, pero que es tan importante que requiere nivel de seguridad 5?", se pregunto el aún sonando enojado porque el sistema lo dejo de lado.

-"No se...pero lo voy a averiguar..."; decía yo como me quitaba mi bata y se lo lanzaba encima.

-"Estas loca, ir a un lugar de seguridad nivel 5 sin estar autorizado hará que te destierren"; decía el alarmado como se quitaba la bata de encima y lo tiraba al suelo.

Ese destierre es más...uso para experimentación...

Pero la cosa es...no sabía que Rosa trabajaba en algo importante...

Jooder, si solo me hubiera tomado la molestia de saber más de ella...*pensaba ella toda frustrada*

Se que no éramos amigas, pero al menos eramos compañeras que nos llevabamos más o menos bien...

Como minimo.

-"Y no puedes hackear el sistema para que yo tenga autorización?", pregunto yo seriamente.

-"Estás loca, esto no es solo borrar del registro a una inmigrante, esto es pedir saber secretos de estado...y tienen a otros como yo vigilando esa red de nivel 5 y mandar a escuadrones de ADVENT a capturar a los que intenten conseguir la autorización por las malas..."; decía el todo serio y algo asustado.

-"Que tengo que hacer para que me ayudes a saber porque Rosa también esta haciendo algo ilegal?", pregunto yo. Seriamente.

-"Nada, esto es demasiado arriesgado para mí, y yo ya tengo suficiente cubriendo tu secreto, no solo ese de ser migrante, si no ese en la de querer estar dentro de ADVENT para ayudar a la resistencia..."; decía el como se cruzaba de brazos.

*suspira toda sorprendida, y se queda quieta, sorprendida por lo que dijo*

-"Sabes que esa es una acusación muy seria verdad?", pregunto yo intentando sonar ofendida más que sorprendida.

-"En serio?"; dice el todo creído como haciendo un par de clicks, muestra camaras de seguridad de toda la casa, tanto dentro como fuera de este, en todo lugar, incluso en los baños, en cada pantalla, y se ve a Bee aun durmiendo en su cama y se escucha el ruido de la calle desde las camaras del exterior, así que si, esas camaras también captan audio como me temía, "Nunca deje de saber que pasaba aquí desde que me mude Sally...o Sunset, no se como quieres que te llame ahora..."; decía el como se daba la vuelta en su asiento para mirarme directamente.

-"Como...cuando...porque?"; pregunto yo sorprendida.

-"Oye, desde que me pediste ocultarte de la red, también quería cerciorarme de que no harías nada ilegal para causarme más problemas, y el cuándo, simple, cuando te ibas a la universidad, tenía tiempo de sobra para mandar a instalar las cámaras pequeñas de espía"; decía el de forma soberbia.

Si será hijo de...*pensó ella como se enojaba*

-"Pero...si sabías sobre mí, porque no dijiste nada o me delataste?", pregunto yo confundida y enojada con él al mismo tiempo.

-"Yo ya estoy implicado como cómplice, si te delataba yo también sería convertido en material genético para ser parte de los soldados de ADVENT"; decía el todo serio.

-"Espera, lo sabías y aún así sigues trabajando para ellos?"; pregunto yo enojada.

-"Oye, es lo que hay, nada es perfecto después de todo, además, no hay nada que podamos hacer, y esa resistencia de la que hablas, solo son ermitaños viviendo en los bosques que intenta luchar contra toda una civilización alienigena con recursos ilimitados...hasta debes admitir que suena imposible que aun con tu ayuda puedas hacer alguna diferencia"; decía el todo serio.

…...

Joder, odio cuando tiene un punto valido.

-"Pero aún así me arriesgo en no delatarte, porque en serio quieres que renuncie a tener a una mujer que todo hombre quisiera tener, de unos grandes y hermosos pechos, un culo apretable y grande, una que me deja hacerle lo que quiera en la cama, y que incluso acepta hacer tríos, así de fácil?", pregunto el, "Puede que apoye a ADVENT en algunas cosas, pero deshacerme de la mujer perfecta por solo seguir sus normas no es una cosa de ellas", decía el como se cruzaba de brazos.

Hasta intentando halagarme, es un imbecil.

-"En serio no hay nada que puedas hacer para ayudarme a pasar por las buenas?", pregunto yo.

El solo negó con la cabeza.

-"No, si siquiera lo intento, ADVENT se nos echará encima enseguida"; decía el todo serio.

Será por las malas entonces...

-"Y al menos puedes...no se, desactivar o hacer que no capten nuevas señales psionicas en toda la región?", pregunto yo.

-"Eso es complicado...pero no imposible, y dificil de rastrear, si solo se pone que estaban en mal funcionamiento..."; decía el todo pensativo, "Porque?", pregunto él.

-"Porque si has escuchado bien lo que hacía antes de venir aquí, creeme, que voy a volver a hacerlo y necesito que esta vez no me detecten en el acto"; decía toda seria.

-"Pero vas a ir sin armas, y sin armadura...ir allí sería prácticamente un suicidio"; decía Wilson bien preocupado.

-"No si ya puedo usar mis poderes sin problemas...", decía yo como hago fluir la magia hacia mis dedos sin encenderlos.

Puede que este algo oxidada, pero no me olvidado de como hacer magia.

-"Ok...pero...podemos hacerlo una última vez, por si no regresas...?"; pregunto el casi rogando como me tocaba mi pierna.

-"No hay tiempo Wilson...tengo que salvar a una amiga", decía yo toda seria como solo me iba de la habitación a cambiarme.

Mientras que Wilson solo suspiraba decepcionado.

.-.-..-..-.-..-..-.-.-..-.-..-..-

 **20 minutos después**

 **De nuevo en su "oficina" de Wilson**

-"Estoy lista..."; decía yo como estaba vestida de gris, como cualquier ciudadana de ADVENT, pero con la peculiaridad de llevar una peluca de color negro.

-"Ok...ocultar tu distintivo cabello es un buen toque, pero no hay forma de que puedas pasar por alguien común, teniendo esas 2 sandías al frente..."; decía el señalando a mi pecho.

-"Detalles...además, si en esa área hay unidades de ADVENT, ten por seguro que no quedará testigo alguno"; decía yo toda seria.

-"Oye, en serio, aun no estoy seguro de que tengas que arriesgar tu vida por ella sabes, si apenas si se llevaban bien..."; decía Wilson.

-"Puede ser que apenas nos llevemos bien, pero tampoco es que voy a dejar que cada persona que conozco muera, no podría dormir conmigo misma si supiera que pude hacer algo para evitarlo", decía yo toda seria.

-"Mmmmmm...bien, llévate tu tablet y me avisas si es que necesitas algo más..."; decía el como yo ya tenía mi tablet a la mano y lo guardaba dentro de mi chaqueta gruesa.

-"Y ya están todas las torres de detección psionica con desperfectos, desde aquí hasta el "aserradero", solo tendrás unas 3 horas antes de que lo arreglen, aparte, bloquee tu imagen de las cámaras de ADVENT, así que ninguna cámara te podra grabar"; decía yo todo serio.

-"Y aun así dices que no puedes acceder al nivel de seguridad N°5"; decía yo toda seria.

-"Hey, esos accesos tienen tantos niveles de seguridad como un complejo militar bien protegida, a comparación de lo que hice aquí, que fue solo como si robará dulces de una tienda"; decía el todo serio.

-"Esta bien..."; decía yo como me relajaba las manos para hacer fluir mi magia, "Dile a Bee que salí, y que volveré pronto ok..."; decía yo como mis manos se encendía con mi magia de color dorada de nuevo y el me miraba todo fascinado las manos, lo único que no tenía cubierto.

No voy a salir de mi casa así como así...no necesito que apunten a mi casa si hay una investigación.

-"Esta bien...pero que piensas hacer ahora?"; pregunto el.

-"Mi especialidad..."; decía yo con una sonrisa como todo mi cuerpo brillo, y me hacía invisible.

-"Infiltrarme a lugares ultra secretos"; decía yo toda confiada como salía por la puerta.

Pero el solo escucho mi voz como la puerta se abría y se cerraba sola.

(-"Extrañare beber su leche mientras esta dormida..."; decía el como suspiraba algo triste como ella ya se había ido, "Y ahora tiene sentido porque su leche sabía tan biennnnnn, realmente manipularon todo de ella")

Yo bajaba hacia la planta baja, abría una de las ventanas que daba al pequeño patio que tenemos atrás, y de allí en adelante empecé a hacer parkour por los patios de mis vecinos y como había nevado la noche anterior, no había nadie en sus patios, y los pocos ruidos que hice como la madera de las vallas o el metal crujiendo de las que eran de metal, lo habrán achacado al viento.

Y pase unas 6 casas hasta llegar a un callejón y de allí seguir unas cuantas calles corriendo hacia el este antes de encontrar un callejón, esconderme detrás de un contenedor de basura y volverme visible de nuevo y salir por el otro lado.

Apenas había personas a estas horas, y las que había, solo pasaban en coche por las calles.

Así que bien alejada de mi casa, y sin haber llamado la atención, fue mi momento de simplemente tomar un taxi a un sitio legal y cercano a donde va Rosa, y hacer lo mismo que hice aquí. *piensa eso como va caminando por la calle estando visible y buscando por un taxi*

Fue genial volver a hacer magia de nuevo.

Aunque, me dio un hormigueo muy curioso en las manos...

Creo que en serio si que fue mucho tiempo de no usar magia...

En fin.

No me siento agotada mágicamente y no fue un hechizo tan complicado de hacer.

Y cuando llegue haya, bueno...será interesante la verdad...

Estoy nerviosa...

Si.

Estoy asustada...

Si...

Estoy emocionada por tener algo de acción después de solo estar estudiando?.

Claro que si...

Y mientras esa adrenalina por las ganas de acción siga fluyendo, creo que podré hacer esto bien...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.

 **Y otro más que viene jeje.**

 **-"Un capitulo tranquilito no más...pero funcional"; decía Seras toda tranquila, como estaba en la cama, y de nuevo, con su entrepierna toda mojada.**

 **-"Y...te gusto de una forma peculiar por lo visto..."; decía yo con una sonrisa.**

 **-"Puedes culparme, puede que tu publico solo se imagine lo que escribes, pero yo lo veo como si fuera una pelicula en 4k para mi disfrute, y bueno...es rico de ver..."; decía ella toda sonrojada.**

 **-"Vale, vale, pero que te gusto además del soft clop?", pregunto yo con calma**

 **-"Bueno, aparte del echo de que Carol parece ser una buena chica, y muy simpatica, me alegra que este en paces con Sunset...aunque, me alegra saber que a Sunset le importa la gente que conoce, y esta dispuesta a hacer todo para hacer caer bien a los demás"; decía Seras con una sonrisa, "Y ya quiero ver como se infiltra ella en esa base"; decía ella con una gran sonrisa.**

 **-"A ver, será una infiltración casi obligatoria a lo Solid Snake...o como una infiltración en un juego donde la infiltración es opcional, jeje?", pregunto ella como se reía un poco.**

 **-"Eso ya será sorpresa"; decía yo con una sonrisa.**

 **-"Así me gusta, ahora, para la que comento que no hable del santo Keanus Reeve, puedes culparme?"; pregunto ella como chasqueo los dedos y apareció un poster de el actor como John Wick, con marcas de labios en todo lados, como si cierta mujer le hubiera dado besos.**

 **-"El no se merece ser mencionado con la misma chusma"; decía ella como le abrazaba al poster.**

 **-"El si que es tan asombrosooooooo, y tan amable, tan caritativo en su vida real...es simplemente un amor de persona"; decía ella como besaba el poster.**

 **-"Y sus peliculas...ufff...son geniales...y que va a aparecer en el juego Ciberpunk 2077, el mejor juego del año todos los años antes de que el apareciera, ahora va a ser el mejor juego todas las decadas por venir con el dentro del juego!"; decía ella como chillaba de alegría.**

 **-"No sabía que podías llegar a ser tan fangirl de algo...", decía yo sorprendido.**

 **-"Tu sabes que soy una fangirl de los videojuegos y péliculas, y tener a alguien tan bueno que participa en las 2 cosas que adoro es como un sueño humedo para mi"; decía ella toda contenta como abrazaba más al poster de tamaño completo.**

 **Bueno...mientras dejamos a Seras siendo muy amorosa con un pedazo de papel muy resistente al agua...**

 **Espero que les haya entretenido este capitulo, y nos vemos en el proximo domingo con más locuras, jeje**

 **No se olviden de comentar y que tengan un buen día**


	66. Chapter 66

_**Capitulo 66: Enemigos actualizados.**_

 **Soldado de apoyo Sunset Shimmer / Nombre de fachada: Sally**

 **22 de diciembre del 2024**

 **Afueras de la ciudad de Nueva York**

 **9:50 am**

 **(A 1 hora de haberse desactivado los detectores, quedan 2 horas antes de que se activen de nuevo)**

Me baje en un parque en las afueras de un barrio residencial.

Como me imagine, no hay nadie afuera.

Y la nieve no es nada profunda para incentivar a los niños a querer jugar afuera.

La instalación de Advent esta a 5km de este parque al norte de donde estoy cruzando un denso bosque.

*mira para todos lados a ver si hay alguien*

Vamos haya entonces…..*piensa toda decidida como de nuevo sus manos brillas y se vuelve invisible y empieza a correr hacia el bosque*

.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.

 **Rosa.**

 **Hace 15 minutos**

 **En la instalación de Advent del "aserradero".**

*se la ve llegar a un lobby, donde hay un hombre de pelo corto y tez blanca atendiendo, y en donde las 3 puertas que hay en el lobby, las 3 están custodiadas por soldados de Advent*

-"Rosa…..que haces aquí?", pregunto el hombre sonando preocupado, "Sabes en el peligro que te expones al solo estar aquí parada?".

-"Lo se y no me importa, vine aquí para obtener respuestas de Lex de algo muy importante, y no me ire de aquí hasta averiguarlo", decía yo muy enojada como di un fuerte golpe sobre la mesa, como los soldados me miraron, pero no se movieron de sus lugares.

-"No tienes que ponerte asi Rosa, yo con gusto podré responder lo que deseas saber, pero no aquí", decía justo Lex todo tranquilo como entraba por la puerta de la derecha que iba a la sección donde probamos y experimentamos los nuevos inventos.

Vestido con su uniforme de color gris de siempre y usando unos lentes oscuros dentro de un edificio y su calva tan brillante como siempre ante las luces de la oficina.

Y claro.

Iba acompañado por un capitán de los soldados de Advent y un lancero de Advent detrás de el.

-"Bien….pero solo quiero la verdad…..", decía yo toda seria como iba ante su presencia y el se hacía un lado para que yo fuera primero por donde el paso.

Y luego el se puso a mi lado y su escolta detrás como ibamos caminando por el pasillo.

No dijo nada como me señalo a que sigamos caminando.

Y eso hice.

El no dijo nada.

Como no dije nada como iban pasando algunos colegas por el pasillo.

Ocupados con sus propios asuntos.

Lo que tenía que decir debía ser en privado, porque es ultra secreto.

Para al menos tener una chance de que no me hagan nada luego por respetar la confidencialidad del asunto.

Así que caminamos y subimos por un ascensor hasta llegar a su oficina.

Una que tenia una buena vista de toda la fábrica por dentro.

Como las paredes era de puro cristal blindado.

Al entrar sus escoltas se quedaron en las únicas salidas, custodiando la entrada que es el ascensor y las escaleras de emergencia.

Y el se iba tranquilamente a sentar a su asiento de lujo en la oficina.

Y me sentaba yo en el asiento delante de el.

-"Ahora…..que te trae a desobedecer una clara parte de tu contrato y venir aquí fuera de tu horario?", pregunto el todo tranquilo.

-"Quiero saber porque mi hermana menor a desaparecido después de recién haber entrado a trabajar aquí ayer", decía yo toda seria mientras controlaba mi enojo.

Y el mensaje que me dejo anoche…..que me hizo creer lo peor.

-"Oh, eso, bueno, ella sufrió un desafortunado accidente en la planta de ensamblaje, uno del cual no sobrevivió", decía el fingiendo sentirse apenado.

Como mostró en su escritorio, que es como una enorme pantalla tactil.

Imágenes de mi hermana en una cama.

En su uniforme de la planta.

Con la mitad del rostro quemado, su cabello negro se había vuelto ceniza y ella estaba muy pálida, en las partes donde estaba sin quemar.

-"No...", dije sin poder ni querer creerlo...

-"Lo siento...fue un hecho muy reciente, pero ya íbamos a avisarle del deceso..."; decía Lex fingiendo estar afligido, como estaba explicando como había fallecido.

Pero yo lo conozco, el no siente nada por nadie...

-"Es una mentira...!", le grito como estaba empezando a llorar y estar muy alterada.

Porque cualquier razón estupida que me estuviera dando de como obtuvo esas heridas es una mentira.

-"Le ruego que me disculpe?", decía el haciéndose el ofendido.

-"Ella no sufrío ningún accidente...fue asesinada, asesinada por saber algo...algo que hacemos aquí que no quiere que el publico se entere"; decía yo estando toda alterada como golpee la mesa, haciendo que se apagara su pantalla.

Pero el ni se inmuto.

Ella me llamo...me dijo que había dicho que había encontrado la verdadero razón de porque construimos...*estaba pensando eso toda furiosa como le iba a dar un golpe a Lex cuando...*

-"Aaaaargggg!", grite yo como sentí como me quemaba la espalda...y me electrocutaba al mismo tiempo...

Haciendo que cayera al suelo.

Siendo lo último que veía antes de que todo fuera a negro...como el lancero de Advent, con su espada electrica encendida activada, y desenfundada, estando el a mi lado.

(-"Es una pena...tenía futuro como jefa de mecanicos en el sector 3 de esamblado..."; decía Lex como sentía algo de pena por Rosa)

(-"Vamos, llévensela de aquí, a los laboratorios de terapia genetica, al menos su ADN y sus nutrientes serán bien usados allí..."; decía el todo tranquilo como se quedaba viendo el cuerpo inconsciente de Rosa)

(Entonces el lancero toma a Rosa...como casi de inmediato en la mesa brilla de color rojo, como una pequeña alarma suena, la pantalla se prende nuevamente, pero con una imagen por satelite del bosque a su alrededor, y como sensores de movimiento se han activado al sur del bosque y acercandose...)

(-"Sabía que tenías cerebro señorita Rosa...ya pensaba que tus emociones te nublaron tu juicio y habías venido aquí sola..."; decía el algo impresionada)

(-"Ustedes, manden patrullas y vean que fue, mientras yo me encargo de evacuar el edificio, no quiero que los ingenieros que nos queden sospechen de que algo pasa aquí"; decía Lex todo serio a sus 2 escoltas como ahora miraba al lancero directamente, "Tu ponla en el almacén y vigilala, que sea nuestro señuelo...", decía el todo serio como el lancero, como ambos asentían, respondían en el idioma alienigena todo extraño que tenían y se marchaban, y todo mientras el lancero la cargaba a Rosa como si fuera un simple saco)

.-…...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Sunset Shimmer**

 **2 minutos después...**

 **En medio del bosque, a medio kilometro de la ubicación de Rosa**

Estuve corriendo por varios minutos por el bosque espeso.

Y cansada no estoy.

Como empiezo ver el edificio de Advent.

Que es de 4 pisos, pero sin ventanas los primeros 3 y el ultimo si, como las lineas del tren pasan al lado del edificio en una estación de carga y descarga como hay una antena encima del edificio, pero no muy grande, como de solo 7 metros de alto, para que no se pueda ver desde largas distancias.

Pero, se nota que no es un edificio común.

Como hay 6 torres de vigilancia con 2 soldados de Advent en cada uno.

Y algunas patrullas andando por el perimetro de 3 unidades.

Al menos 2 Soldados y 1 lanceros de Advent en cada patrulla.

Y la instalación no tiene ninguna valla.

Pero si torretas automaticas entre los espacios de las torres.

Puede que no tenga murallas.

Pero esta muy bien defendida.

Y solo se ve 2 entradas desde donde estoy.

Una carretera de 2 vías con una torre scanner para detectar quien entra y quien se va al frente de la entrada al edificio y que solo esta pavimentado hasta la entrada.

Y la otra son los rieles de donde viene el tren por uno de los costados.

Realmente debe ser un sitio importante con este nivel de defensa.

Pero….

Hay algo extraño en las patrullas

Se han salido de su perímetro alrededor de la base y se están metiendo hacia el bosque.

Hacia mi posición!.

Demonios.

Tan rápido me han detectado?.

Debe haber sensores de movimiento o algo así por aquí….*penso ella algo enfadada y frustrada*.

Así que yo solo camino lentamente hacia la carretera que era de tierra y no lo pavimentaron al parecer solo para seguir pareciendo un lugar olvidado por el paso del tiempo este lugar.

Y como no hay mucha nieve cubriendo el suelo del bosque, y esta cubierto de las hojas caídas por el otoño.

No deje huella alguna.

Y por eso solo camino, pisar una ramita me delataría.

Pero llego sin problemas a esa carretera

Como los soldados están empezando a registrar el bosque, e incluso seguir hasta la carretera.

Joder.

Hasta donde llegan esos putos sensores?.

Pero cuando empiezo a caminar por la carretera y evitar que me escuchen.

Empezaban a pasar autos.

De los civiles que se iban de la oficina.

Los soldados de Advent se quedaron en los costados de la pista como se enfocaban en la carretera, como si hubieran perdido el rastro o solo esperaban a pasar al otro lado.

En fin, yo seguí caminando al borde de la carretera.

Y los autos me pasaban muy de cerca….

Demasiado.

A solo escasos centimetros de mi persona.

Hasta después de unos tensos minutos llego a la entrada al complejo.

Me apego a la torre que esta cerca de la entrada.

Como veo a la distancia varias patrullas aun revisando el bosque.

Y autos saliendo del lugar.

El escáner brillando de color rojo siempre que un auto que pasa.

Entonces veo la entrada al edificio desde mi posición, y veo un autobus donde se estan subiendo varias personas, mientras que su entrada al edificio aun sigue custodiado por soldados de Advent.

Espere allí esperando a que el auto bus se moviera y tuviera una vista completa dl interior del edificio y teletransportarne dentro.

Que eso si.

Tendre que dejar de ser invisible unos segundos para poder concentrarme para teletransportarme.

Asi que espere.

Veía a los soldados aun patrullar el bosque.

Como el autobús era el único vehiculo que quedaba dentro de este y bloqueando mi vista al interior del edificio.

Pero mi paciencia rindió frutos cuando el autobus por fin se movio y cuando se aparto, el par de soldados de advent que vigilaban la entrada se mantenían firmes al lado de ellas.

Pero las puertas eran de cristal, asi que podía ver que había adentro.

Y pude ver un escritorio en el lobby del edificio.

Entonces me cubrí de nuevo con el edificio

Y solo me concentre en aparecer encima del escritorio como ya volvía a ser visible nuevamente.

Y cuando reuní la magia suficiente para teletransportarme.

Lo hice justo cuando el autobus paso.

Y nadie me vio cuando lo hice.

Y aparecí en un flash encima del escritorio.

Con 6 soldados de Advent bien sorprendidos custodiando las 3 puertas que había en este deprimente looby que es solo un escritorio y se acabo.

Aun estaba con energía residual para teletransportarme y lo hice para a acabar entre los 2 soldados que custodiaban la entrada de la izquierda que se abrío de forma automática por mi presencia al solo pararme frente a ella.

Hice que se chocaran las cabezas para aturdirlos a los 2 soldados, y juro que vi como se agrietaban sus visores de sus cascos am hacerlo.

Porque después de todo lo hice con mucha fuerza.

Y con un movimiento rapido de manos, las puse en sus espaldas medias y realice un empuje de energía magico bien dado en sus espaldas que los hizo volar a sus compañeros de la puerta derecha y que amortiguaron la caida de sus colegas.

Pero no había tiempo para otro hechizo más para los de la entra principal como entre por la puerta abierta que tenía a mis espaldas.

En una escena que duro unos segundos.

Fue alli cuando empezaron a disparar hacia la entrada y yo empecé a correr al interior de donde sea que haya entrado.

Cuando me fui a esconder a lo primero que vi, una línea de montaje con algo encima de ella a unos metros de la entrada y me escondí detrás de ella y pude notar recién donde estaba, era una planta de ensamblaje donde se ve como están construyendo robots humanoides de 2 metros de alto y el objeto en la línea era el torso de uno de ellos sin ensamblar, mientras que en el resto del camino de la línea se ve como se va ensamblando, y donde el paradero final de la línea de ensamblaje, es el área de carga a mi izquierda para cuando venga el tren.

Y se ve varias unidades ya echas de está, robots de color blanco, sin cara, pero muy intimidante por su altura y robustez, como estaban simplemente de pie, esperando como la orden para moverse.

Por lo demás, no había nadie más que yo en esta sala.

Los otros 2 soldados de ADVENT entraron, como la alarma de emergencia empezó a sonar.

La misión en modo sigilo se ha terminado joder...*pensó ella con enojo*

Si hay que luchar...entonces necesito un arma...y saber que es este maldito lugar, pero primero antes...

Eliminar a mis perseguidores. *pensaba ella como con su magia las infundía sus manos con magia pura*

Como entonces los 2 soldados de antes, entraron al enorme sitio, con las armas en alto, y avanzaron

Seguidos por los otros 2 de antes.

Uno se acerco a donde estaba yo agachada y escondida como los otros 3 se esparcían por el lugar para intentar alcanzarme.

Al que se me acercaba, apenas le vi asomar su arma, le tome del arma y aleje la mira lejos de mí, como le puse toda mi mano en la cara como le infundía de magia pura la cabeza con una rápida reacción, que haría sentir a Mae orgullosa.

Pero esa acción no fue tan silenciosa como querría esperar, como gimío de dolor cuando le hice eso al soldado, entonces los 3 restantes apuntaban sus armas hacía mí, pero yo usando todas mis fuerzas lo lancé a el al suelo mientras me agachaba y cubría detrás de la línea de montaje.

El no se movío cuando cayó al suelo, haciendo que, o lo mate, o lo eh dejado inconsciente.

Aunque al ver su arma a su lado como escuchaba los proyectiles de las armas alienigenas de sus compañeros impactaban contra la robusta línea de montaje preparada para soportar el peso de estas maquinas humanoides.

La vi intacta al lado de él.

Así que no lo había matado...

La cosa es...

La podré usar?.

*entonces alcanza el arma y lo agarra entre sus manos*

Creo que mejor momento de probarla que el ahora...*piensa ella como aprieta el gatillo mientras apunta hacia el techo, pero no dispara*

Mierda...*pensó frustrada como solo tiro el arma cerca del cuerpo del soldado que acaba de noquear*

*enciendo mis manos con magia nuevamente y estar lista para todo*

Como un soldado de advent la intenta flanquear saltando la línea de montaje a unos metros de ella a sus espaldas, pero antes de que logre hacer algo yo hago brillar el piso por donde va a pisar con una mano, y como si fuera una alfombra, se lo deslizo cuando pone el pie en el, haciendo tropezar, y con la otra mano, le tuerzo el cuello con mi telequinesis hasta oir como se le rompe el cuello.

Entonces siento como cae entre mis pies una granada alienigena...

Yo como si formaba una raqueta con mi magia aun con mi magia aun cargada en mi mano, la empujo lo más lejos de mí posible, hacia la entrada por donde vine, solo unos metros antes de que está explotará.

Al menos lejos de mí y de su radio de la explosíon, como la puerta y parte de la pared la destrozo.

Fue allí que tuve que teletransportarme hacia donde había ocurrido la explosión, el único lugar donde no esperarían verme ir.

Y como son teletransportes de corto alcance no consumo mucha magia.

Al teletransportarme de nuevo a lo que antes era la entrada.

Veo a uno de los soldados dando la vuelta a la línea de montaje para intentar flanquearme desde más lejos, y el otro desde unas cajas a unos 20 metros de donde estaba yo.

No se dieron cuenta de que me había ido como el que corría se había puesto a cubierto entre más cajas muy lejos de donde estaba yo antes, y el otro se veía aturdido por la explosión que sucedío donde no debía.

Y como la vida me odia, justo estaba viendo hacia la entrada.

El levanto el arma para dispararme, pero yo me concentre lo suficiente para bajarle su mira de su arma usando mi magia como yo fui corriendo hacia el, y el luchaba por subirla como mantenía un firme agarre del arma que la mantenía apuntando hacia abajo, usando ambas manos para un mejor control.

Y cuando llegue ante el, también lo agarre de la cara y con el impulso que iba lo lance con fuerza al suelo en ese mismo lugar.

Haciendo que su arma cayera al suelo cuando deje de sujetarla con mi magia.

Y como al otro, llenaba de magia pura en un aura alrededor de su cabeza.

El golpe lo había dejado lo suficientemente atontado y casi inconsciente como para que no gritará.

Mientras estaba agachada junto con él, esperando que el otro no descubriera que estaba aquí.

Pero lo hizo, como empezó a disparar a mi posición.

Las cajas eran de madera y se rompían con los disparos, pero si no fuera que tenían partes de robots sin ensamblar que absorbieron los disparos, esos disparos hubieran atravesado a la primera las cajas y me hubieran dado.

Así que me lance hacia a un lado rodando, me levante y empecé a correr mientras veía de donde venía los disparos, porque ese infeliz no dejo de dispararle a las cajas, que solo quedaba una como casi había vaporizado todas las que había...

El otro soldado que quedaba estaba en mi posición original, disparándome estando de pie.

Pero mientras estaba pensando que hacer mientras corría por mi vida y este no me atinaba, porque agarrar el arma con mi magia y hacer un mal agarre haría que me atinará.

Pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, unos disparos le atravesaron el pecho desde detrás de él.

Abatiéndolo.

Yo me detuve...y pude ver que detrás de él, el soldado de Advent que agarre primero se había levantado y tenía su arma en sus manos.

-"Estás de mi lado ahora no?!", pregunte yo en voz alta como la alarma sigue resonando de fondo, mientras tenía mis manos brillando de magia, por si acaso y me mantenía en guardia y lista para quitarle el arma con mi magia.

El solo asintió.

-"Como apago la maldita alarma?", pregunto yo en voz alta como ahora me voy a acercarme a él.

-"El centro de seguridad, está del lado derecho del complejo...en el área administrativa y de desarrollo..."; decía el soldado en ingles con una voz grave y rasposa.

Como si fuera la primera vez que hablará en este idioma.

-"Y donde está Rosa Rodriguez, ya sabes, tez morena, cabello negro largo, siempre lleva un collar con una cruz?", pregunto yo seriamente.

-"No lo se...solo nos encargábamos de vigilar las puertas...eso es todo lo que conocemos..."; decía el intentando pensar y recordar.

Pero se escuchaba sincero.

-"Gracias compañero...suerte con tu libre albedrío..."; decía yo como veía el gran hueco que había quedado de la puerta, y pude ver el lobby, donde se veía a los 2 que ataque primero, tirados en el suelo sin moverse, y la puerta que da al lado derecho del complejo, era de vidrio, así que yo solo reuní suficiente magia para teletransportarme al otro lado de esa puerta.

-"Pero...que debó hacer ahora?", pregunto el aun confundido con tener libre pensamiento ahora.

Es realmente curioso, la comandante que libere del control de advent se pudo adaptar a tener libre alberdrío rápido, porque supongo que tenía algo más de libertad de acción y movimiento...

Pero creo que al parecer a los soldados apenas le dan información para actuar, y por tanto al parecer no saben que hacer sin recibir ordenes primero.

-"Sabes...puedes ayudarme, y, ser un señuelo aquí, porque es más que obvio que todos los que estaban afuera vendrán aquí adentro, y no estoy en condiciones de luchar contra varios escuadrones de ustedes a la vez..."; decía yo toda seria.

No me gusta hacerle eso a alguien que acaba de ser libre.

Pero...no tengo opción.

Aunque no me guste la idea.

Son por desgracia...desechables.

-"Lo haré, haré todo lo que pueda por la que me liberó"; decía el con respeto hacía mí.

Como si pensará a la vez, que saldría de esta.

Pero yo se, que lo que le pidó hacer, es una misión suicida.

-"Ok...suerte, y si nos vemos de nuevo, gracias por esto"; decía yo como le ponía la mano en el hombro y le miraba con determinación y animos.

Y el asentía.

Y yo me teletransportarba y estaba ahora en el pasillo del otro lado del complejo.

Justo a tiempo, como ya los primeros escuadrones llegaban por el lobby.

Y eran recibidos por los disparos de él, y cuando hacía eso, ni uno se molesto en mirar hacia el lado derecho como se iban al lado izquierdo del complejo.

Y yo aprovechaba en correr por el pasillo, buscando la sala de seguridad que menciono.

Que solo estaban volteando una esquina, 10 metros avanzando por ese pasillo, había una puerta blindada, con un panel numerico al lado para pasar tarjeta o poner una contraseña.

Yo solo le di un golpe cargado de magia al aparato, como no tenía tiempo de hackear por mi cuenta.

Pero la descarga de magia hizo que se abriera la puerta hacia arriba.

Y mostraba a un sorprendido soldado de ADVENT que estaba por coger su arma, pero yo me lance sobre él, sometiéndolo, y le puse la mano cargada de magia pura en la cabeza, el gimió adolorido cuando paso, y como los demás, solo fueron 2 segundos antes de callarse.

Ahora, yo pude ver las computadoras y ahora poner todo lo que aprendí a prueba.

Y saque la tablet que tenía en mi pantalon, que estaba algo quebrada por todo el movimiento brusco que hice.

Pero aun funcionaba.

Y lo prepare para descargar toda la información que había en la computadora alienigena.

Que fuera relevante.

Me tomo unos pocos minutos.

Unos minutos en la que los disparos del área de carga, cesaron y me puso algo nerviosa, porque ya sabía que a los que libere ya habrían muerto y empezarían a registrar todo el complejo ahora los soldados de ADVENT que no hayan muerto...

Pero, cuando guarde todo lo que había de relevante en mi tablet, me lo guarde de nuevo.

Justo a tiempo como el soldado que había allí se levantaba.

-"Escucha...se que apenas te libere y tienes muchas preguntas...pero, quiero saber, donde está Rosa Rodriguez?", pregunte yo seriamente como lo ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

-"Mmm...eh...yo...vi en las camaras, que se la han llevado a la bodega...que está entre las 2 áreas del complejo...la tienen custodiada por nuestro mejor oficial de advent y el lancero más habilidoso que tenemos..."; decía ella intentando hacer memoria.

Y se que es una ella, por el tono de voz que tiene.

-"Gracias..."; decía yo con una sonrisa como miraba afuera por si venía alguien, y no lo hacía, aún, "Y si te preguntas que hacer ahora...desactiva la puta alarma, y apoyame en todo lo que pueda esta bien..."; decía yo como me iba corriendo por el pasillo en busca de una forma de acceder a esa bodega sin ir por el lobby.

Sin esperar respuesta de ella.

Pero creo que le escuche decir "esta bien", cuando ya me había alejado lo suficiente.

Ese pasillo en donde estaba había un montón de puertas que eran solo sobre áreas de desarrollo, así que decidí probar y me entre una que estaba a mi izquierda, justo el momento en que la alarma dejo de sonar por fin.

A ver si tenían acceso desde estás al área de almacén.

Porque dudo que tengan que darse la vuelta entera para sacar materiales y probarlas aquí.

Y al entrar, las luces se prendieron automaticamente vi varias computadoras apagas, y muchas "cabezas" abiertas de los robots humanoides que vi en la sala de ensamblaje.

Y aunque podría ahora mismo acceder y robarme más información.

Perdería más tiempo valioso al encenderlas y ya rebuscar más información.

Ya perdí la suficiente al husmear en la computadora de la sala de seguridad.

Y esto era una misión de rescate, no de recolección de datos.

Así que busque si había una puerta trasera en esta sala, y para mi gran satisfacción, si lo había.

Una deslizante que de forma automática, pero cuando iba a llegar a ella, a solo unos pocos pasos, esta se abrío, revelando a un lancero que entraba con su bastón de energía encendida, listo para el combate.

De seguro vieron la luz prendida por los bordes de la maldita puerta joder...*pensó con enojo*

Que el salto hacia mí pero yo salte hacía atrás para esquivarlo.

Me agarro por sorpresa por completo...pero no tanto como seguí esquivando sus ataques.

El tipo era muy rápido.

Estocada por la derecha, izquierda, desde abajo, desde arriba...todos los esquivaba.

Ya estaba totalmente consciente de como moverme con este cuerpo ahora, y ya no era la Sunset que apenas podía moverse bien cuando llegó.

Ahora estaba en sintonía con mi cuerpo nuevo...

Y cuando llegamos a una pared con un estante, le deje caer el estante encima, pero el la esquivo...

Dandome el tiempo suficiente para alejarme un poco más y reunir rápido de nuevo magia en mis manos y lanzarle directo a la cabeza una cabeza de robot que había en una de las mesas cerca de mí.

Y le directo en la cabeza, justo a tiempo como estaba a punto de darme en el pecho con su bastón eléctrico.

Haciéndolo caer de lado al suelo por la fuerza del impacto.

Y cuando se iba a parar, yo solo me acerque a él, e hice lo mismo con los demás, con mi mano cargada de magia le infundí de magia en su cabeza y su cabeza brillo un poco.

Y luego se apago, dejándolo a el en el suelo inconsciente.

Y cuando pensé que podía relajarme, sentí como algo se acercaba a mi izquierda y solo cree un escudo mágico...

Justo a tiempo, como fue muy potente lo que sea que me disparo, como sentí como me había bajado mucho mi poder por solo haber mantenido ese escudo un segundo.

Y lo vi desde donde sentí el disparo y el peligro, en la puerta a la bodega estaba el oficial de Advent con su armadura roja brillante y su arma en alto apuntandome.

El disparo de nuevo y yo lo aguante el disparo, pero esas armas disparaban proyectiles muy potentes, y cada disparo de su arma me drenaba mucha magia...

Así que antes que disparara de nuevo yo di un brinco de espaldas hacia atrás para cubrirme con las mesas.

Apagando mi magia.

Porque esos 2 disparos más toda la magia que use hasta llegar aquí, ha hecho que apenas tenga la suficiente para hacer un nuevo hechizo de invisibilidad y salir de aquí con Rosa.

Entonces escuche al oficial correr hacia donde yo estaba, y le espere.

Que cuando apenas vea su sombra acercarse, hacer lo mismo que le hice al primer soldado, agarrarle el arma y ponerle mi mano en la cara y llenarlo con algo de magia.

Y cuando apenas vi su arma asomarse al lado de la mesa de donde me ocultaba, yo la sujete mientras me paraba y lo mantenía lejos de el, pero el tipo era fuerte y no estaba tan desprevenido como el soldado, y lo mantenía con fuerza su arma, y no podía mantenerla lejos de el, al tal punto que tuve que usar mis 2 manos para sujetar su arma, mientras forcejeábamos los 2 a la hora de ver quien controlaría su arma.

Pero mi otra mano estaba aun con magia en el.

Y no se en que momento mientras forcejeábamos, moviéndonos por todo el laboratorio destrozando un poco todo los equipos y computadoras, rasgandome algo la ropa y haciendo que mi peluca se callerá, y el intentándome patear y dar cabezazos para dejar fuera, pero no lo consiguió, y fue en pleno forcejeo yo toque el gatillo con esa mano con aun magia activa en el, y el arma se disparo de repente, y el retroceso de esta nos tomo por sorpresa y se nos cayó de la mano, mientras el disparo hacía un agujero en la pared.

En esa sorpresa yo al menos reaccione más rapido que el y le di una patada para alejarse de mí, si que dolío, como solo tengo botas y el un traje de acero y al hacerlo el caé en una mesa, rompiendo una computadora, y antes de que pudiera levantarse como ese golpe no es nada para alguien así de robusto y con tanto blindaje, traje mi mano con magia pura y de nuevo alumbre su cabeza con magia pura.

Para por fin acabar con esta pelea...

Y yo por desgracia, me sentía las manos arder...y estar muy entumecidas...señales de que mi magia estaba en las últimas...

Jooder, mi mano había estado cargado de energía desde que inició nuestro forcejeo...*pensó con enojo*

Creo que apenas tengo para unos hechizos simples maldita sea...*pensó con enfado*

Pero eso no importa ahora...*piensa ella como agarra el arma del oficial de advent, que tiene quemado varias partes de ella, pero aun funciona*

Al menos tengo un arma ahora...*piensa ella como ahora va corriendo a la bodega, con nuevo rifle en mano y al frente*

Al entrar, pude ver que estaba totalmente iluminado.

Había cajas por todas partes, y lo más importante de todo...

Rosa estaba recostada sobre una caja grande de metal.

Estaba inconsciente...al parecer, no veo que tenga herida alguna, y cuando llegue ante ella, si, ella respiraba, pero lentamente.

Entonces busque por alguna herida por la que deba preocuparme, le veo allí, con la espalda con una gran marca dejada por un bastón que le quedo la piel en vertical en su lado derecho de la espalda, acabando con la ropa que hubiera allí, y lo único que evita que se le haya caído su chaleco y abrigo de invierno, son las mangas.

Maldito seas ADVENT...*pensó con enojo como la puso sobre su hombro derecho como le sostiene con una mano para mantenerla en su lugar, y usa la otra para sostener el arma, como Rosa apenas mide 1.60 y Sunset mucho más que eso y es más fuerte*.

Entonces mi peor pesadilla sucede, escucho pasos acercándose aquí, y que vienen de todos lados.

Veo muchas puertas por todos lados y pueden salir de donde sea..

Pero una es la que más me interesa, una enorme que parece de un portón, donde pudieras meter 3 autos y que de seguro da al exterior, porque no vi esta puerta enorme en la bodega.

Así que voy corriendo hacia esa, y entonces la levanto usando lo que me queda de magia, la uso casi toda al solo levantarla.

Y veo que es la estación de carga para subir cosas a un tren, que no esta el día de hoy.

Dejandome expuesta a las torres que ahí allí, con enemigos aun en ellas, pero antes de que pudiera maldecir por como esos soldados me miraban con intención de dispararme como movían sus armas hacía mí.

Las torretas automaticas...apuntaron a las torres y empezaron a disparar a los soldados en las torres.

Yo estuve allí parada, toda sorprendida por eso como entonces escuche...

-"Hoy pago mi deuda...Hechicera...", decía la misma voz de la soldado de Advent que rescate de la red de ADVENT por una especie de parlantes fuera del complejo, como yo solo sonreía.

Entonces yo solo corrí a mi libertad con Rosa en mis brazos.

Podría intentar destruir las instalaciones, reunir más información, pero sin equipo y que todo esto fue totalmente improvisado, no puedo hacer nada más que huir.

Como ahora las torretas disparaban a las instalaciones.

Y a cualquiera que saliera de está...menos yo y Rosa.

Y de las instalaciones los soldados que quedaban empezaban a dispararle a las torres renegadas.

Como yo solo corría y corría hasta por fin pasar las torretas y llegar al bosque...

Pero no de regreso a la ciudad, solo corrí y apenas quede fuera de su línea visual. me quedaba solo un poquito de magia en mi y realice el hechizo de invisibilidad, y solo seguí corriendo sin mirar atrás, mientras hago un giro leve para volver a la ciudad si...pero saldré por otro punto más lejano...

Aunque cuando la adrenalina se acabe, uff...mañana estaré con todos los músculos adoloridos, en especial el de mis piernas, y si mis manos han estado con una sensación de cosquilleo desde que empecé a usar magia, ahora es como si las tuvieras entumecidas, y no es por el frío precisamente.

Joder, usar magia en exceso después de no usarlo en buen tiempo no debe ser nada bueno para la salud...

.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.

 **(Vista en 3era persona)**

 **En esos momentos.**

 **Oficina de Lex en la fábrica de ADVENT.**

Lex estaba en su escritorio, mostrándose furioso como las torretas destrozaban parte del edificio, como poco a poco sus soldados perdían la batalla contra las maquinas.

-"Maldición...no quería llegar a esto...pero tengo que hacerlo..."; decía el todo frustrado, sabiendo que no había otra opción y subestimo a los que le atacaban, como en su escritorio habría un compartimiento para dar aviso a la central de ADVENT.

Como en eso el ascensor que llegaba a su piso, se abría para revelar al oficial de Advent y al lancero con sus armas en mano.

Le resto importancia su presencia como siguió con lo suyo.

-"De esta no se salv..."; es lo último que dijo el como le destrozo el craneo por completo el disparo que provino del arma del oficial de Advent.

Haciendo que este cayera muerto.

Y cuando cayó muerto, se escucho por las bocinas en el escritorio del director de la planta.

 _-"Solo unas pocas bajas más y nos podremos ir hermanos..."_ , se escuchaba la voz femenina de la soldado de Advent que Sunset libero por el sistema de sonido del escritorio.

-"Así te pagamos nuestra deuda Hechicera..."; decía el oficial de Advent con seriedad en ingles.

-"Y ahora que hacemos?", pregunto el lancero que no tenía casco, pero si varios raspones en la cara por el golpe que recibió con la cabeza de robot.

-"Hacer lo que hace ella...traer justicia a este mundo...tomen todos los suministros que puedan, y vamonos, ya hallaremos la manera de unir a todos nuestros hermanos y hermanas contra el verdadero enemigo...ADVENT"; decía el oficial todo serio como el lancero asintió.

Y se regresaron al ascensor, como los disparos seguían sucediendo haya afuera, y partes del edificio colapsaban por los disparos de alto calibre de las torretas automaticas.

Y mientras eso pasaba, los 3 que sobrevivieron y rescato Sunset, salieron por la puerta principal, todos tranquilos, cargados con armas y equipo, mientras las torretas los dejaban pasar, y el edificio lentamente era demolido por todos los disparos de estos, o parcialmente, como todas las torretas se les agoto las municiones.

Y el edificio solos y se convirtió en un edificio semi demolido en medio del bosque.

Como debía haber habido allí originalmente...

.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-

 **Sunset Shimmer**

 **En las afueras de Nueva York, cerca del río Hudson**

 **En un túnel clausurado del antiguo alcantarillado de Nueva York.**

 **2 horas después.**

 **Medio día.**

*Se la ve la entrada del túnel, en su mayoría sellada con grandes rejas oxidadas y olvidadas por el paso del tiempo, con letreros tan oxidados y sucios que no se sabe que dicen, pero un agujero en la reja este tenía*

*Y se las veía a Sunset recostada en la pared, el rifle que tomo del oficial de Advent a un lado de ella, mientras ella sentada descansando como jadeaba toda cansada, con solo una chompa rasgada y sus pantalones rasgados cubriéndola como su chaqueta se la ha dado para cubrir la espalda de Rosa, que le había puesto para que se rescotará en la pared junto a ella*

-"El cardio si que sirvío para algo..."; decía yo como suspiraba de agotamiento.

Después de todo, correr varios kilometros sin descansar, dando vueltas en zigzag, intentando encontrar donde descansar y planear que más hacer y como llevaba mucho peso encima no es ninguna puta broma...

Y más con un –5°C haya afuera...

Que me arden los pulmones por respirar tanto aire frío...y me duele las piernas...

Y se que estoy en condición física, joder, que tal sería si no lo estuviera...

Bueno.

Pero al menos estoy a salvo...*pensaba ella como suspiraba aliviada*

-"Mmmmmm...aahhh...como duele..."; decía toda alarmada Rosa como se despertaba y se retiraba de la pared levantándose de un brinco.

La vi como miro a su alrededor y se notaba que no tenía idea de donde está.

-"Pero que demonios..."; se preguntaba ella al ver en donde estabamos.

-"Hola...", es lo único que dije, como recién acabamos de llegar, y estoy cansada como para hablar de más.

-"Sally...que haces aquí...y que es aquí...?", se preguntaba ella toda confundida como miraba donde estabamos.

-"Estamos bien lejos de esa fábrica Rosa...ya estás a salvo..."; decía yo con la voz más tranquila posible como me levantaba, a pesar de que me sentía cansada.

Ella entonces me miró por un segundo toda la ropa rasgada que tenía yo, y ella se tocaba la espalda y hacía una mueca de dolor cuando se toco las quemaduras.

-"No...no estamos a salvo...Advent, Advent nos encontrará, y nos matará..."; decía ella toda asustada ahora.

-"No si puedo hacer algo al respecto..."; decía yo toda confiada.

-"Pero, si solo eres una modelo que estudia informatica...?", pregunto ella.

-"Pero soy la que te saco de allí, de una instalación de nivel 5 de seguridad..."; decía yo con una sonrisa confiada como le señalaba el arma de Advent que estaba en el suelo.

-"Pppero...como, más bien...como es que lo hiciste...?", pregunto ella confundida como miraba el arma y luego a mí.

-"Bueno, simplemente Wilson me ayudo a hackear las camaras para que no me vean aproximarse, y luego yo usando mis habilidades pude entrar, robar todas las grabaciones de seguridad de los últimos meses, y borrarla de los sistemas de seguridad y que nadie supiera quien fue el que los ataco, causar tremendo alboroto y sacarte de allí", decía yo con una sonrisa.

-"Acaso te paseaste desnuda para que te dejarán entrar?", pregunto ella toda escéptica.

-"Escucha, recuerdas a la "Hechicera", que hablaban los noticieros años atrás?2, pregunto yo.

-"Si...pero..."; decía ella como paraba un minuto para pensarla, "Espera...no me digas que justo tu eres la hechicera?", pregunto ella toda sorprendida, "A ver...demuestralo..."; decía ella toda escéptica como se cruzaba de brazos.

-"Lo haría, pero ahora mismo ya pasó el tiempo límite que me compró Wilson para evitar que detectarán mis habilidades, y bueno, digamos que no usar mis poderes en buen tiempo tiene efectos secundarios que no esperaba..."; decía yo como le mostraba mis manos donde mis dedos de mis manos estaban morados, y dolían al contacto.

Para un unicornio esto sería que su cuerno se volviera igual morado porque estaba practicamente usando hechizos avanzados y no tan avanzados de manera constante...cuando no hice magia en años.

Es sobreesfuerzo mágico pero al extremo.

En un cuerno sobre tu cabeza no había problemas, te dolía, pero podías hacer las cosas.

Pero, aquí...

Apenas puedo doblar los dedos sin sentir dolor y una sensación de hormigueo muy fuerte y molesta.

Y eso significa, que no puedo llevar mi arma, o sacar mi tablet, o cargarla más.

-"Eso son sintomas de congelamiento..."; decía ella con el ceño fruncido como no me creía.

-"No lo es, se pone negro si es que estuvieran en proceso de congelamiento"; decía yo algo enojada porque no me creyerá.

Esas cosas son básicas y que aprendes en la escuela, y más si viviste toda tu vida donde el invierno era nevado todo el rato.

-"Escucha, la cosa es que te rescate, soy la Hechicera, y en estos momentos estamos a salvo"; decía yo toda seria.

-"Bueno, te daré el beneficio de la duda, porque de echo, lo último que recuerdo es que me pegaban con algo en la espalda que me dejo inconsciente, y me dejo una horrible marca en la espalda creo...y luego despertar aquí..."; decía ella.

Yo solo rodaba los ojos hacia atrás algo irritada por no creerme.

O sea, la saque de un lugar de alta seguridad y duda que yo la haya sacado?!.

Se que no me veía como heroína de acción, pero no hay nadie más aquí para que dude o piense si fue alguien más y yo me este dando todo el credito?!.

-"Pero lo de a salvo...no señor, toda mi vida se fue al caño, si me muestro en público de nuevo, me cazarán y me exiliarán...y me gusta vivir aquí, tengo amigos, estoy intentando salir con alguien...pero no, hoy todo eso se termino para mí"; decía ella toda dramática.

-"Escucha, si todo paso en esa instalación, es más que seguro que ya lo tenga aquí todo guardado en mi tablet, y nadie más se entere...", decía yo con calma para tranquilizarla, y dejarla ser ella.

Porque después de todo, toda su vida que conocía se acaba de ir por el drenaje.

-"No, ellos ya sabían que venía, así que ya saben de mi desde fuera que soy un peligro potencial...y seguro si no me hayan entre los restos, me hallarán, y me procesarán...más bien, mi chip...tienes que quitarme el chip de alguna forma antes de que noten que no estoy si quiera entre los restos...", decía ella toda alarmada como se rascaba la nuca toda alarmada

-"Escucha, toma mi tablet, que en estos momentos mis dedos me duelen como no tienes idea, está en mi bolsillo, esta algo maltratado, pero con el puedes comunicarte con Wilson, pidele que te haga el favor de cubrirte y dejarte fuera de la red de advent..."; decía yo como me volteaba a mi lado derecho donde tenía mi tablet.

-"Ok...no se como convenciste a Wilson de hacer esto, pero bueno..."; decía ella algo insegura de tocarme y sacar mi tablet de mi pantalón.

Y de echo, gran parte de esta estaba agrietada, pero funcionaba por lo menos.

-"Maltratada es decir poco...", decía ella como la manipulaba y soltaba algunas chispas de vez en cuando.

Pero al menos logro llamar a Wilson y ponerlo en altavoz.

 _-"Parece que saliste con vida...eso si que me tranquiliza"_ , decía Wilson todo aliviado.

-"Si, y con Rosa, que como sabes, tiene un chip de advent así que...", decía yo.

 _-"Que la elimine de la red de Advent?"_ , pregunto él.

-"Lo vas a hacer?", pregunto yo.

 _-"Es lo primero que empecé a hacer cuando te fuiste, y solo basta un simple click ahora mismo...",_ decía el como se escuchaba precisamente el click de un mouse de fondo, muy sonoro a proposito, " _Y listo, Rosa Rodriguez...muerta en accidente laboral...a las 12:04 pm del día de hoy, así que ya, ella es libre oficialmente y el chip en su cabeza oficialmente se apagará..."_ , decía el con calma y todo tranquilo y algo creído.

-"Gracias Wilson...por todo la verdad", decía yo con una sonrisa al final toda agradecida.

 _-"Estoy protegiendo a mi esposa perfecta, como podría dejar que tu hermoso cuerpo se convierta en pasta verdosa"_ , decía el con un poco de soberbia.

Bueno al menos intenta ser bueno...

Por las razones equivocadas, pero lo intenta.

-"Así que así te metío en esto, con más sexo a cambio, tan bajo te vendes?", pregunto Rosa algo irritada.

 _-"Gano lo suficiente para vivir, tengo un buen empleo, y tengo a una esposa super modelo con la que puedo tener sexo cuando quiera, y ya tengo a una hija con mis genes, así que no me vendí Rosa, solo protejo mi vida perfecta"_ , decía él.

Si...

Así es él.

-"Espera...entonces, ella no te esta usando, lo estas haciendo por plena voluntad?"; pregunto Rosa sorprendida.

 _-"Me has visto a caso, se que soy irrespetuoso algunas veces y más con otros menos inteligente que yo, así que cuando una chica así de guapa con cuerpo de una amazona, te pide hackear advent para que no le pongan el chip en la cabeza, tu aceptas, pero al menos a cambio de un buen premio, que es ser su esposo y tener mucho sexo con ella, así que puede que ella me este usando para poder quedarse aquí, pero al menos, yo creo que aun sigo ganando en extremo en esta relación mutua"_ , decía el.

Ok, al menos acepta que esto no es amor...vamos a darle puntos por ello...

-"Pero ahora que voy a hacer, no quiero vivir entre la resistencia y no puedo volver a la ciudad..."; decía Rosa toda frustrada.

 _-"Si puedes volver, puedo hacer que las cámaras de vigilancia te vean con otro rostro, pero claro, no puedes volver a tu hogar, debes ir a alguna parte...puedes aprovechar que hay unas estaciones de metro clausuradas en la ciudad, que claro, pueden estar ya tapadas desde la calle, pero si usan los túneles de mantenimiento podrán pasar y llegar a ellos sin problemas"_ , decía el.

-"Vivir en el metro toda la vida no me parece una opción, más bien hasta preferiría arriesgarme y vivir con la resistencia..."; decía Rosa no muy a gusta con la idea.

Tiene razón...

Puede que le haya salvado la vida, pero ya no le queda nada porque vivir...

Pero.

-"La resistencia es buena Rosa, no se porque no puedes irte con ellos", decía yo toda seria.

 _-"Ya tuvimos esta conversación, ellos están luchando solos contra toda una raza alienigena...y son solo personas armadas que viven en el bosque como pueden, no tienen oportunidad..."_ , decía Wilson.

-"Es cierto, por eso no voy con ellos, no me importa lo que este haciendo Advent, no hay forma de que podamos ganar está..."; decía Rosa toda desanimada.

*suspire toda frustrada*

-"Escuchen, la resistencia es buena, pero ustedes que realmente pueden hacer algo por la humanidad se han rendido, porque con la ayuda de personas como ustedes, es más que posible que podamos ganar...yo eh hecho algo en un corto período de tiempo como para provocar tanto revuelo, eso significa, que me tienen miedo de que despierte ese sentimiento de lucha de ustedes, que los haga ver que la resistencia es una opción"; decía yo toda seria.

 _-"Se que eres solo un experimento de Advent, pero no creo que tu seas tan..."_ , decía Wilson pero yo lo detuve...

-"Wilson, no, no lo soy"; dije yo bruscamente, "La verdad de la verdad, es que yo soy una soldado de una milicia especial alienigena que vino de otro planeta, un planeta que fue atacado por los alienigenas, y ganamos, y yo estoy aquí porque una prueba de teletransportación salío mal y me quede atrapada aquí, y ese libro que tengo, es el único modo en que puedo comunicarme con ellos y les pueda decir que tan mal están las cosas están aquí, y esperar rescate, pero no me gusta quedarme con los brazos cruzados e ignorar lo que pasa en el mundo, por eso es que quiero ayudarles a creer que hay esperanza para el futuro, y la razón de porque los aliens me quieren es por mis poderes, que de donde vengo es algo normal, para ellos es la clave para lo que sea que están planeando...", decía yo rápidamente y con enojo hacia estos 2 tercos.

Los 2 se quedaron sin palabras por un buen rato.

 _-"Que bien que esta llamada está totalmente aislada del sistema y nadie más que nosotros te escuchamos decir eso..."_ , decía Wilson sonando atonito.

-"Ahora tiene sentido que seas tan...pero tan...tu...sabía que un ser tan ninfomano como tu no era de este mundo"; decía Rosa toda sorprendida, ahora por fin creyendolo.

 _-"Y no olvides sus tetas de tamaño sandía y ese delicioso trasero que tiene y que sea natural...eso no es normal aquí ni en europa...lo de las tetas si, pero a tu edad y que sigan firmes...eso si no es normal..."_ , decía Wilson.

-"Lo primero es ya cosa de familia...lo de como mi cuerpo se puso así...eso si no se como explicarlo, porque de vuelta en casa no soy tan voluptuosa, hasta yo clasificaría como la media normal haya con respecto a tipo de cuerpo..."; decía yo.

 _-"Oh por dios...una razón más para seguir vivo...la tierra de las amazonas...y si tu eres la media...solo imaginate a las que consideran bellezas en ese mundo tuyo..."_ , decía Wilson como se le escuchaba hasta salivar.

-"Genio, acaba de decir que cambio de cuerpo al venir aquí, eso quiere decir que no tiene el cuerpo como le ves ahora de regreso a casa"; decía Rosa toda seria.

-"Que por cierto...como puede gustarte estar con otros seres de otra especie que talvez es totalmente radical a la nuestra?", pregunto confundida Rosa.

-"En mi planeta está llena de varias especies sapientes, así que es normal las relaciones entre especies, y esa palabra no es un tabú haya, es hasta a veces algo habitual, aunque creo que si lo comparamos con la cultura de su planeta, es como tener una pareja interracial porque no muchos ven con buenos ojos eso"; decía yo toda pensativa.

 _-"Oye, pero su tecnología de ustedes debe estar a años luz de la nuestra, si es que tienen capacidad de teletransportarse a otros mundos, aun en etapas de prueba, y sean capaces de defenderse de los alienigenas y ganarles"_ , decía Wilson todo sorprendido..

-"No exactamente...solo diré que nuestra tecnología es tan avanzada...que parece magia para ustedes"; decía yo.

 _-"Que tanto así?"_ , pregunto Wilson aun curioso y emocionado, por primera vez lo eh escuchado hablar emocionado conmigo por algo que no sea sexo la verdad.

-"Que hemos llevado los poderes psionicos a un nivel tal que los alienigenas nos envidian y nos deseaban conquistar para obtenerlos para sus propios fines, y por eso es que ganamos, fuimos demasiado para ellos, nos adaptamos rápido y triunfamos, aunque, por desgracia, fue sin una gran cantidad de bajas, porque después de todo, nuestro pueblo no es guerrero, para nada, más bien nuestro ejercito era de decoración para las fiestas, no ha habido guerras por mas de 500 años de donde vengo, y la paz y la armonía reinaba...fue solo cuando los alienigenas vinieron tuvimos que ingeniárnoslas y luchar como podíamos"; decía yo toda seria.

 _-"Es impresionante...pero...cuando crees que tu gente puede llegar y apoyarnos?"_ , pregunto Wilson.

-"Eso hasta yo no se, porque, este teletransporte a otros mundos fue inventado hace siglos, pero fue abandonado por que era de alto riesgo, tanto así que nuestra gobernante no lo usaría jamás, y su autor no guardo notas de como recrearlos alguna vez, solo guardo datos de todos los lugares al que había ido, y en algunos solo hallaba peste y desolación, razas hostiles, o solo eran tranquilos, y esos si los dejaba en paz para no influir en su ecosistema"; decía yo haciendo memoria de lo que decían los textos de Starwill.

-"Espera...siglos, me estás diciendo que tu especie podía viajar a otros mundos desde hace siglos con éxito...y no decidieron hacer nada con ello?", pregunto sorprendida Rosa.

 _-"Es como si inventarán la internet, y el autor lo guardará para el mismo y el invento muere con el, como algo así podría ser ocultado?"_ , pregunto Wilson sorprendido.

-"Bueno, la población es mucho menor de donde vengo, porque, por lo que se, en donde vivo, que es del tamaño de todo el subcontiente norteamericano, apenas vivimos unas 30 millones de seres, y hace siglos era mucho, pero mucho menos...así que ganas de expandirse no existía para nada, y usando tu ejemplo, es como si el que inventará el internet, lo hiciera justo cuando los humanos aun andaban en cuevas, no había necesidad de ese invento en ese tiempo, como el internet en la era prehistorica tampoco era necesario"; decía yo toda seria.

 _-"Bueno, pero al final, lo van a arreglar, van a poder venir a ayudarnos?"_ , pregunto Wilson.

-"Si, lo van a hacer, pero no se cuando"; decía yo algo desanimada al recordar que me dijeron que hasta en unos 15 años más recién podre volver...

Y que hasta con lo que paso en el reino grifo donde perdieron la nave...hasta se alarga a unos 20 a 25 años más...

-"Aunque...que milagro me creen esto de inmediato, y no me digan que por mi cuerpo solo"; decía yo toda dudosa.

-"Yo si por tu cuerpo, sin duda..."; decía Rosa.

- _"Yo leí tu libro privado cuando te quedabas dormida, y ese idioma que escribes no es latín antiguo, es algo más...algo más complejo, y ahora veo porque es complejo...proviene de una raza mucho más avanzada..."_ , decía Wilson todo serio.

-"Ahora...me creen de que la resistencia será importante y que debo mantenerla viva?", pregunto yo seriamente.

-"Si...pero no quiero vivir con ellos por ahora, que voy a hacer con mi titulo de ingeniera mecanica en un bosque?", pregunto Rosa.

 _-"Y yo hago más cosas desde mi lugar, muchas gracias..."_ , decía Wilson.

-"Que podrías ayudar a la resistencia si me ayudas en algo muy importante..."; decía yo seriamente.

-"Que cosa?", pregunto Rosa.

-"Ayudame a crear una armadura...una nueva y que no parezca de Advent...", decía yo toda seria.

-"Pero para eso necesitaré mucho equipo y materiales...", decía ella pero yo la interrumpí.

-"Tengo mucho dinero ahora, podré conseguir el equipo que no levante sospechas y el resto, la puedo robar de Advent..."; decía yo toda seria.

-"Mmm...ok...pero...quiero saber una cosa antes de aceptar pues...lo único que me garantiza seguir con vida..."; decía ella.

-"Dilo"; decía yo toda seria.

-"Porque viniste a ayudarme...si apenas nos dirigiamos la palabra, y siempre que estaba con amigas siempre decía que eras una puta, una maliciosa manipuladora con Wilson, pero...aún así decidiste arriesgar tu vida...por mí?", pregunto ella aún confundida.

-"Rosa...se que iniciamos con el pie izquierdo y no hice gran cosa por cambiarlo...pero, yo notaba que tu corazón estaba en el lugar correcto, porque hasta yo creo que alguien malo, solo se hubiera ido o me hubiera echo maldades...pero tu...no, así que o tienes mucha paciencia, o solo eres muy buena como para decirme algo malo a la cara"; decía yo como le miraba y le sonreía.

-"Y una cobarde por hablar mal de ti a tus espaldas..."; decía ella algo deprimida.

-"Eso no importa ahora, lo que importa es por lo que sea que Advent quería matarte...ya no lo hará, aunque...no se como explicarle lo que te pasó a tu hermana...", decía yo toda pensativa.

Entonces ella se puso a lagrimear.

 _-"Sunset...su hermana murió en el trabajo ayer...sin detalles, como le puse a Rosa...así que...ya sabes que significa..."_ , decía Wilson todo serio.

-"La asesinaron"; dije a nadie en particular, solo lo dije con odio hacia estos de Advent.

-"Si...ella había descubierto que los robots que hacíamos, no era para ayuda en fábricas...eran robots de combate sofisticados...me mandó los planos antes de llamarme y pedirme que huyera con ellos...", decía ella toda devastada, "Por eso es que no creía que hubiera futuro para mí...cuando caí inconsciente, inmediatamente pensé, eso es todo...estoy muerta, jamas me casaré, jamás tendré hijos..."; decía ella como me abrazo como empezaba a llorar.

-"Pero...si es cierto de que hay una raza alienigena que nos apoyara contra los alienigenas...creo que si hay un bonito futuro adelante..."; decía ella intentando sonreír como me abrazaba.

-"Entonces...nos ponemos en marcha?", pregunto yo.

-"Vamos entonces..."; decía ella más tranquila.

 _-"Yo ya veo que cenar entonces...nos vemos en casa"_ , decía Wilson.

Si...

Desde ahora las cosas serán muy diferentes...

-…-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-

 **Otro capitulo más gente bonita.**

 **Algo largo, pero lleno de pelea y acción.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado y hoy no habra relleno por 2 razones.**

 **Se me hace tarde para algo.**

 **-"Y no hay nada relevante que decir en la internet la verdad...ya paso el E3, ya no hay más peliculas relevantes que el haya visto y decida hacerse un mundo de ello...", decía Seras.**

 **-"Y no pienso tocar el tema de la sirenta en Live Action y de Mulán, porque cuando me entere lo que están haciendo en la pelicula de Mulan, uff...me enoje tanto que creo que me causo agruras..."; decía el autor.**

 **-"Si...es una aberración"; decía Seras.**

 **-"Pero como dije, no tengo tiempo hoy ya...nos vemos para el proximo capitulo que sera muy interesante, ahora Sunset volver a al acción de nuevo..."; decía yo el autor.**

 **-"Así que no se olviden de comentar los únicos 2 que comentan...y pues eso..."; decía Seras.**

 **SI...y pasen unas bonitas vacaciones...y nos vemos el siguiente domingo**


	67. Chapter 67

_**Capitulo 67: Recuperemos el espíritu de lucha de la tierra**_

 **Soldado de apoyo Sunset Shimmer**

 **22 de diciembre del 2024**

 **Manhattan, estación del metro clausurado N°12**

 **3:23 pm**

Los túneles del viejo alcantarillado aguantaron un siglo casi de abandono.

Al menos la mayoría como algunos pasajes y zonas de este ya habían colapsado por el paso del tiempo, en especial el túnel submarino para llegar a la ciudad donde muchas partes estaban inundadas, pero estaba congelada asi que pudimos pasar sobre ellas caminando, solo siendo iluminada por mi tablet que estaba en las últimas, pero tenías que ir muy, pero muy despacio para no romper el hielo delgado.

Y los del lado de la ciudad, bueno, muchos de los túneles fueron reforzados con planchas de acero reforzado, y un camino al costado del río de excremento que fluia, como aun seguían al parecer en un desagradable funcionamiento.

Lo digo por el olor y lo nauseabundo que es caminar al lado de un río de excremento, orina y quien sabe que más otro fluido.

Pero nadie pasaba, y pudimos continuar, siempre guiadas en este oscuro túnel por la tablet, que era lo único que nos señalaba el camino, como Wilson programo un mapa a seguir en ella.

Y por fin, después de atravesar varios corredores de mantenimiento, abrir puertas con mis propias manos, y abrir rejas muy oxidadas en corredores que ya se notaban abandonados, y con una cansada Rosa siendo cargada por mi en mi espalda, por fin estabamos a punto de llegar a la estación clausurada N°12, debajo de lo que alguna vez fue una de las zonas financieras más importantes de Nueva York, reconvertidas en edificios de vivienda donde viven los que trabajan en los edificios cercanos que eran bancos, que se quedaron como tal, como ahora procesan el dinero electronico de este nuevo mundo, dependiendo de que tan nueva era el edificio, era de mayor importancia, porque hay desde que solo manejan la economía local, y como esta ciudad era un punto de comercio vital de ambito internacional en el pasado, también maneja la economía en un nivel continental.

Como la economía era controlado por ellos, apenas había necesidad de compañías independientes, todo era ADVENT.

Por eso la zona es controlada totalmente, apenas se le permite el tráfico a civiles que no trabajen en la zona, por precaución para que no molesten y perjudiquen la economía de Advent.

Pero eso no hay estación del metro aquí fue clausurada, no necesitan tantos puntos de acceso a esta zona.

-"Ya estamos a punto de llegar...ya el dolor de mi espalda empieza a volverse insoportable..."; decía toda débil Rosa, que por desgracia no le eh podido tratar su quemadura aun.

Por mis heridas y que no tenía nada con que tratarla debidamente.

Y solo ha estado cubierta por mi chaqueta desde que empezamos nuestro recorrido.

-"Ya casi...volteando la esquina se encuentra una rejilla de acero de 2 metros de alto que..."; decía yo como miraba hacia al frente después de voltear la esquina de este húmedo, y lleno de telarañas túnel.

Y me detenía en seco.

Había una pared de ladrillo en vez de una rejilla.

-"Mmm...lo que faltaba..."; decía con enfado al ver y tocar la pared, que estaba a medio metro después de voltear la esquina en ese supuesto corto pasillo antes de llegar al metro.

-"Y que vamos a hacer ahora?"; pregunto ella "Parece una pared de ladrillos bien solida", decía Rosa aun sujeta a mi espalda, como con una mano palpaba la pared.

Si tuviera el arma, al menos podríamos usarla como martillo para poder romper de a poco la pared.

Pero tuvimos que dejar el arma antes de cruzar por el túnel submarino para no hacernos peso extra por desgracia.

Así que solo queda una forma de derribar parte de la pared...

Con pura fuerza bruta.

-"Puedes bajarte un minuto?", pregunto yo.

-"Si puedo..."; decía ella como se bajo y aunque le temblaba un poco las piernas, pudo mantenerse de pie, "Ahora que?", pregunto ella confundida como se fue a recostar a la pared del túnel, lejos de la pared que nos bloqueaba el camino.

-"Voy a hacer algo estúpidamente alocado..."; decía yo como me ponía firme como una artista marcial como en las películas.

Si en esas películas pueden romper ladrillos, de seguro se basaron en algo real y que es posible hacerlo en la vida real.

Y más con mi fuerza sobre humana.

-"Uno...", decía yo como respiraba lentamente, "2..."; decía yo como me concentraba para dar la patada más fuerte de mi vida.

-"3!", casi grite como yo patee la pared con toda mi fuerza.

Y paso 2 cosas.

Uno, Cause un gran agujero del tamaño de un monitor estándar de computadora, lo suficientemente grande como para que minimo Rosa pueda pasar por el muro

Dos...…...bueno...*piensa eso como se cae al suelo ella como se empieza a agarrar el pie como se pone en posición fetal y empieza a soltar una lagrima*

Me rompí el pie... *piensa ella como se muerde el labio como aguanta gritar de dolor*

Duele muchooo, joooder, el muro si que fue bien echo….

Sabía que no era usar solo fuerza bruta, debe haber una técnica oara hacerlo bien…

Al menos no es como el parto, pero aun así dueleeeee.

-"Heey, que fue esooo!", alguien detrás del muro hablo en tono de alarma en ingles local, como una luz brillante venía de alli, una muy fuerte que enceguecía.

Como luego escuche pasos acercarse y seguros de armas quitándose.

Mierda.

Se supone que estaba esta estación bloqueada maldita sea.

Y ahora me dices que hay una instalación de ADVENT secreta justo aquí! *pensó con enojo*

Entonces veo a Rosa acercarse a mi y tumbarse encima de mi.

-"Al demonio, estoy muy cansada como para seguir corriendo, si me matan que lo hagan rápido que mi espalda ya no la aguanto", decía Rosa sonando muy cansada.

Jooooder.

Ahora que hago!.

No puedo levantarme rápido con esta encima de mí mientras tenga el pie roto…..

Entonces dejo de venir tanta luz como era bloqueada parcialmente con algo

Y al levantar la vista para ver que era.

Vi que era una persona con un rifle apuntando hacia el túnel en busca de los que rompieron la pared.

Espera.

Los de Advent no dejan que los humanos porten armas…..

-"Eres humano", dije sorprendida al verlo.

Entonces el bajo el arma y nos apunto a las 2.

-"Que demonios….como…..cuando…..quienes son ustedes….?", pregunta el con una mezcla de confusión y enojo, como aun no podía verle la cara por como le rodeaba esa luz brillante.

-"Somos humanos, como tu, y mi amiga es enemiga de ADVENT y solo vinimos aquí porque pensamos que no había nadie", decía yo intentando sonar tranquila.

Pero respiraba lentamente como tambien estaba aguantando el dolor por mi pie roto.

-"Enemiga no per se….solo que Advent piensa que estoy muerta y es mejor que asi piense o si no moriré", decía Rosa sin siquiera mirarle como se escuchaba cansada.

Lo que es lo mismo.

-"Pruebalo…..haber, dinos tu nombre", decía el todo serio.

-"Soy Rosa Rodriguez, pero el esposo de mi….amiga, logro sacarme del sistema y declararme muerta", decìa ella aun sonando agotada.

Creo que solo habla para no caer dormida la pobre.

Aunque decir "amiga", sono muy forzado.

Aunque también podría ser que sería la primera vez que usa ese termino para referirse a mí.

-"Quedense aquí, y no hagan nada, voy a verificar eso", decía el todo serio como el se iba y la luz seguía igual de fuerte.

-"Como si pudiéramos ir a cualquier parte!", grito Rosa usando sus últimas fuerzas.

-"Lo mismo digo..."; digo yo como solo me pude sentar en donde estaba, con mis piernas hacia al frente, y evitar que mi pie tenga peso de algún tipo encima, mientras aun tengo a Rosa recostada en mi espalda, con su pecho recostado en mi cabeza.

Aun podía escuchar su corazón latir algo acelerado, por lo demás todo esta bien, así que por ahora no hay de que preocuparse.

Así que esperamos.

Se escuchaba murmuros, pero como estaban del otro lado de la pared, y tener a Rosa apoyada en mi cabeza no ayudaba a escuchar claramente lo que decían del otro lado.

Pero después de un par de minutos.

La luz que venía del túnel se apagó.

-"Al parecer es cierto una parte...Rosa Rodriguez...muerta en un incidente laboral hace unas horas...", decía el mismo sujeto detrás del agujero que hice.

Y mientras mis ojos se ajustaban de nuevo a la oscuridad parcial del túnel, como aun seguía viniendo algo de luz desde su lado, pero ya no segadora.

Podía ver a un hombre afroamericano, de cabello corto casi rapada, no es hermoso, pero digo, pero no es nada feo a la vista su rostro.

-"Aunque, ahora esta es la cosa...tu esposo dice que puede hackear Advent verdad?", pregunto el mirandome directamente a mí.

-"Si, y yo estoy en proceso de aprenderlo también..."; decía yo seriamente.

No era momento de guardar información, en estos momentos estamos indefensas después de todo.

-"Mmm...sabes, algo así nos vendría de gran ayuda en estos momentos, así que, que dices, nos das el contacto de tu esposo y te dejaremos salir de aquí con vida"; decía el seriamente.

-"Y porque necesitas a alguien así, quienes son?", pregunto yo.

-"Nosotros somos los rechazados de Advent que pudimos huir de los arrestos antes de ser enviados a ser convertidos en ADN en conserva, vivimos aquí como podemos, y nos sacamos los chips de una manera algo insalubre, pero si sobrevives, funciona, pero con tu contacto, lograremos salir de la red de advent sin necesidad de cirugías cerebrales"; decía el seriamente

-"Escucha, ella necesita quedarse aquí, necesita ser escondida, si haces eso, con gusto te doy mi contacto..."; decía yo seriamente.

-"No puedo hacer eso, estamos repletos aquí...apenas si podemos obtener comida cazando ratas y de los suministros que robamos de la superficie..."; decía el seriamente.

-"Urg...dijo ratas...?"; pregunto Rosa toda asqueada como la escuche haciendo arcadas.

-"Y si prometo conseguirles suministros y cualquier otra cosa que necesiten, la dejarán quedarse?", pregunto yo ignorando a Rosa por un momento.

-"Escucha, no sabemos tu nombre, y si eres realmente de confiar, así que como podríamos confiar en ti?"; pregunto el con mucha sospecha.

-"Urgg..."; dije toda fastidiada, "Quieres saber si soy de confianza, bueno, traje a mi amiga arriesgando mi vida y acabar con una instalación de Advent en el proceso, la cargue todo el camino hasta aca desde las afueras de la ciudad, y todavía me quedo fuerza para tirar la pared con una patada, nada de herramientas, una patada"; decía seriamente como dejaba sentada a Rosa en el suelo, algo confundida como me paraba...con mucho cuidado.

Para que se viera mi altura.

Y el me miraba algo asombrado, aunque como el agujero esta a 1 metro del suelo, me vería como un gigante, y eso que mido más de 1.80mts.

Una estatura grande para las mujeres humanas.

Así que mientras hacía un esfuerzo enorme para doblar mis dedos y tomar mi abrigo...

-"Y con estos brazos...eh podido cargar a alguien por kilometros y pelear con soldados de Advent mano a mano y que son de mi tamaño o más grandes incluso"; decía yo como me sacaba mi abrigo revelando mi torso parcialmente desnudo, y tonificado de mis brazos y mi abdomen, aun con grandes pechos bien grandes que solo eran contenidos por un sostén deportivo de talla especial echa para mí, aunque solo cubría apenas la mitad de mis pechos, "Y con estas piernas...decía yo como me quitaba el pantalón, que allí si, no tenía nada, pero si revelaba mis anchas caderas y tonificadas piernas, "Pude correr kilometros y patear y derribar parte de una pared de ladrillos..."; decía yo como aguantaba el dolor de mi pierna como mantenía todo mi peso en la pierna sana.

-"Acaso crees que alguien normal que haría como lo que describí tendría un cuerpo normal y tendría un esposo normal y corriente?"; pregunto yo seriamente y levemente enfada, como aun estaba aun fresco en mi mente como Rosa estuvo buen rato sin creerme, y como bono extra, no me importo quitarme el sostén, "Crees que este cuerpo que según mi esposo dice que es esculpido por los dioses sería debíl y tendría a alguien normal y simple como esposo?", pregunto yo toda seria, sin importar estar desnuda.

De todas formas aquí abajo esta fresco como no hay mucha corriente de aire.

Quería ir esta vez al grano.

El hombre se quedo sin habla como miraba mi cuerpo.

Y sonreía al hacerlo.

-"Eh...eh...no, supongo que no..."; decía el todo incomodo como no dejaba de comerme con la mirada.

-"Ahora nos dejarás entrar, o tendré que yo entrar por la fuerza"; decía yo como hacía la pose para crujir mis nudillos frente a él, que lo hice y sono rudo como mantenía mi rostro serio.

Aunque internamente me había causado un dolor extremo, y estaba soltando lagrimas de a mares.

-"Ya, ya, no te alteres...te dejaremos entrar..."; decía el ya dejando de estar viendo los pechos y de nuevo a la normalidad, "Pero eso no signifique que confiemos en ti, solo que te creemos que hiciste y tienes esas cosas"; decía él como se apartaba del agujero del muro.

Y cuando hice eso me puse en cuclillas como habría la boca con intención de gritar de dolor, pero fue solo un grito silencioso de dolor.

-"Creo que...entrare primero entonces..."; decía Rosa sintiendose muy incomoda con la escena frente a ella al verme así como se paró y fue hacia el agujero y entro bien, a la perfección, lentamente, pero lo hizo.

Entonces fue mi turno para hacerlo...

Así que.

Cojeando tuve que ir hacia el agujero.

Y pude ver como era del otro lado.

Y lo que supuestamente debía ser una estación abandonada.

Era un refugio con un montón de colchones sueltos por alli y varias tiendas de campaña también por alli, para al parecer darle cierta privacidad al que la habitara.

Apenas había luces encendidas en el techo y la luz que había mayormente provenía de lamparas improvisadas de focos de alta potencia.

Pero a minima potencia.

Algunas mesas por donde se veía la mayoría de la gente.

Por lo demas de veía lleno de gente y sucio y descuidado todo el lugar.

Y las escaleras donde salir a la superficie, bloqueado es decir poco.

Era un bloque de cemento solido y quien sabe de cuantos metros de espesor.

Ahora esta es la cosa.

Como estas personas llegaron aca?.

Bueno

Ya lo averiguare luego.

Primero tengo que entrar.

Que es otra parte lleno de colchones sueltos.

Que llene de escombros de ladrillo.

Al menos no había nadie echado o rastros de sangre cerca del agujero.

Asi que bueno

Decidí meterme por el agujero de frente, o sea la cabeza primero.

Pero mi avance se detuvo, cuando quise pasar mi amplios pechos.

Me había atorado, porque el agujero no era lo suficientemente grande como para que mis pechos pasarán.

Pero mis brazos si pasaron y cuando quería tocar la pared y empujarme a mi misma para zafarme

Sentí de nuevo el dolor en mis manos.

Asi que me quede alli, con mis pechos atorados en el agujero.

-"Parece que necesitas ayuda", decía el hombre de antes que estaba cerca, y se veía que usaba una chaqueta negra y unos pantalones azules, y la verdad, se veia fuerte y de cuerpo no estaba nada mal…..

Como Rosa estaba sentada en un colchón de esos mirandome.

-"Porque no te volviste a vestir?", pregunto ella como se sonrojaba.

Mis manos me ardían mucho como para intentar vestirme, fue el calor del momento por lo que pude hacerlo en primer lugar.

-"Si…puedes ayudarme?", pregunto yo muy avergonzada como me empiezo a sonrojar.

-"Esta bien señorita", decía el aun sintiéndose incomodo con la situación como las personas en el fondo empezaban a mirarme, y en esa distracción al ver a las personas de fondo

Entonces el tomo mis manos…..

-"Espera no ja…..", es lo unico que alcanzo a decir como me apreta las manos con fuerza y me jala con todas sus fuerzas.

Y mis manos.

Son tan sensibles como cuerno de unicornio.

Y como está ahora….

El dolor fue tan intenso que llego a mi limite y gruño de dolor.

Pero al final logro pasar.

Como el cae para atrás y yo caigo en medio de los colchones y trozos sueltos de ladrillo estando desnuda.

Mis manos las siento palpitar como estoy llorando y gimiendo de dolor.

Y si me hice cualquier otro herida.

No la siento, mis manos son las que el dolor prioritario que mu cuerpo siente.

Y para rematar

Un ladrillo de la pared se aflojo cuando pase con fuerza.

Y cayo…en mi pie fracturado.

No dije nada y caí inconsciente por como el dolor fue demasiado para mi.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Varias horas después…**

Mmm…

Empecé a despertar como el olor a carne a la parrilla invadió mis fosas nasales.

Olía muy bien como para hacerme despertar

Y cuando abri los ojos me di cuenta que estaba en un colchón tirado en el suelo, y una frazada que tenia su olorcito a viejo y usado, pero estaba intacto.

Mientras estaba en una de esas tiendas de campaña.

Como veía varias sombras de personas alrededor y a Rosa sentada a mi lado, como estaba sin su ropa de la cintura para arriba y se veia vendada su torso mientras se cubre con una pequeña frazada.

-"Solo tu podrias despertarte tan pronto con las heridas que tenías", dijo ella al verme despertar.

-"Los nuestros se recuperan más rapido que las personas normales…", decía yo como me sentaba y ponía mis manos al frente para verlas.

Estaban vendadas por completo

Y ya no sentía dolor

Solo un hormigueo que aun persiste.

Y me quite la frazada para ver mi pie.

Y vi algunos parches de venda en mis pechos .

Parece que si me llegue a lastimar feo.

Y luego vi mi pie con unos palos para mantenerla quieta en su lugar y vendada también.

-"Que tan mal dicen que estoy?", pregunto yo como muevo mis dedos, que si.

Solo siento que hormiguea.

Pero nada de dolor.

Debo estar bajo un analgésico de algún tipo.

-"Estan impresionados de que tu pie solo haya tenido una fractura leve, y tus manos estaban moradas cuando te desmayaste; ellos no saben que tenías, pero se sorprendían de que tuvieras la manos hinchadas y moreteada sin que estuviera fracturada, y unos cortes que te hiciste en tus pechos, y que estaras bien en unos pocos días, el pie en al menos 3 semanas", decìa ella.

-"Lo de mis manos es dificil de explicar, no soy una doctora despues de todo, solo se que es muy complejo; pero estare bien en solo unos dias, y eso incluye el pie", decía yo toda confiada.

-"Acaso hay algo que no haga bien?", pregunto Rosa.

-"Salir de forma discreta de un lugar, porque salir ya lo tengo regular y ser una esposa normal…...", decía yo como alzaba mis hombros.

-"Si tu lo dices…..", decía ella como ponía su mirada hacia el frente a la entrada de la tienda.

Que estaba levemente abierta y por donde se filtraba el olor a parrillada.

Pero antes de que dijera algo mas.

Alguien entro a la tienda.

Era el mismo hombre de antes.

Y otro del mismo tono de piel pero se veía mas viejo que este como tenía la cara arrugada y era pelón y con una barba canosa algo poblada.

La tienda era suficientemente grande para tenernos a los 4 alli adentro.

Como ellos se pusieron en cuclillas para estar casi a nuestro nivel.

-"Es de verdad usted Sally Jackson, la modelo mas hermosa del territorio de ADVENT…...?", pregunto el con una voz grave pero comprensiva.

-"Si lo soy, y si me dice que horas son, quienes son ustedes y como es que hay tanta gente en una de las zonas mas controladas de la ciudad…..me haría muy feliz", decía yo toda calmada.

-"Bueno…..eso es toda una sorpresa ver a alguien tan…..conocida, aquí", decía el viejo.

-"Pero en serio eres tan fuerte?", pregunto el hombre de antes con curiosidad.

-"Derribo soldados de Advent con una sola mano amigo y destrozo paredes a patadas, asi que tu que crees?", pregunto yo de nuevo como le sonrío.

-"Pero dudo que sea siempre así sin ropa señorita …", decía el viejo todo tranquilo, sin sonar criticón o enojado por estar yo desnuda allí.

-"Oh…..lo siento, es la costumbre…..yo duermo desnuda", decía yo como me sonrojaba y me cubría.

-"Pero que modales tengo…..", decía el viejo algo apenado; "Me llamo Soul y el es mi hijo Benjamin, y dejame darte la bienvenida a este refugio de todos los rechazados de Advent que pudieron escapar", decía el algo serio como señalaba al hombre que tenia a su lado.

Pero su voz era muy serena como para que sonara serio.

-"Mucho gusto", decía yo como le sonreía.

-"Y es cierto lo que cuenta mi hijo, nos puedes ayudar a conseguir recursos?", pregunto el sonando todo esperanzado.

-"Si, aunque yo esperaba traer lo suficiente para que mi amiga viva cómodamente, pero…que tantas personas hay aquí si me permite preguntar?", pregunto yo co o estoy toda pensativa.

Definitivamente no esperaba esta situación para nada.

Aunque si hay menos de 30 yo podría intentar….

-"Hay al menos 100 aquí, y de todas las edades, desde bebes a personas mayores como yo", decía Soul.

Mierda…..

Ahora como le hago…..

Mmmmm…

-"Mmmmm, será difícil hallar la manera de traer esa gran cantidad de suministros suficiente para todos, pero lo haré, si eso significa que mi amiga este a salvo y me hacen un favor extra ustedes", decía yo seriamente.

-"Esperaba que solo fuera una caja o 2 al mes de suministros, pero poder traer para todos….me parece super generoso", decía Soul todo sorprendido.

-"Aunque tu en serio crees poder cumplirlo?", pregunto Benjamin con curiosidad.

-"Ahora no…..pero denme 2 semanas, y creanme que este lugar tendra suficiente suministros para todos para un mes", decía yo seriamente.

-"Eso si que es demasiado generoso", decía Soul sorprendido.

-"No escucharon, no es completamente caridad lo que hace, ella quiere algo a cambio", decía Rosa.

-"Pero que podemos darte si apenas tenemos cosas nosotros?", pregunto Soul sorprendido.

-"Mi amiga fue ingeniera de Advent, y necesito que le ayuden a construir una armadura echa a medida para mi", decía yo seriamente.

Ambos hombres de quedaron sorprendidos por lo que les pedía.

-"No soy invulnerable como notaron", decía yo mostrando una de mis manos vendadas, "Necesito una armadura para combatir a ADVENT debidamente", decía yo seriamente.

-"Porque una supermodelo que solo es super fuerte quiere hacer algo así?", pregunto sorprendido Soul.

-"Porque ella es la Hechicera señores, y aunque no lo crean, a pesar de que esta todo en contra, ella quiere seguir luchando", decía Rosa por mi como me señalaba.

-"Y antes de que pidan que lo pruebe, solo vean mis manos, acaso creen que puedo hacer algo en estos momentos?", pregunto yo rapidamente antes de que siquiera lo piensen.

-"Como es que alguien asi decide ser a la vez una supermodelo?", pregunto confundido Benjamin.

-"Porque necesitaba el dinero…..y como medio que me gustó hacerlo", decía yo como me sonrojaba un poco.

-"Pero por ahora, pueden guardar el secreto, al menos hasta que traiga los suministros?", pregunto yo.

-"Si vas a cumplir lo que dices, lo haremos", decía Soul todo tranquilo.

-"Y es seguro de que puedo confiar en ustedes?", pregunto yo toda seria.

-"Nosotros no le diremos nada a nadie, después de todo estamos aquí ocultándonos de Advent", decía Soul.

-"Pero no hablaremos con nadie más sobre lo que quieren ustedes", decía Benajimin todo serio, "Porque tambien puede haber uno aquí que piense que entregándolas a ustedes se gane volver a la civilización", decía el como se cruzabra de brazos.

-"Cierto", decía Soul.

Bien.

Porque si por las buenas no entendían.

Tendría que usar mi cuerpo para conseguirlo.

Y aunque mi mente decía que asi esta bien.

Mi cuerpo me esta gritando de que quiere sexo.

Pero mi cuerpo esta tan lleno de analgésicos que apenas me da ganas de siquiera intentarlo.

-"Ahora…", decía yo como me ponía de pie como me apoyaba en el pie bueno para ello y aun seguía cubriéndome con la frazada, "Me pueden guiar a una salida?", pregunto yo.

-"En tu estado?", pregunto preocupado Soul

-"Si, despues de todo tengo 2 hijas que necesitan que su madre este para la hora de la cena", decía yo seriamente.

-"Eh…Sally, son las 7pm ya…como que ya es hora de cenar en tu casa", decía Rosa como miraba mi tablet que aun lo tenía ella al parecer.

Joooder.

Realmente estuve fuera buen rato

-"Al menos entonces quiero llegar a darles las buenas noches", dije yo toda decidida.

-"Mmmm, bueno, si te sientes lo suficientemente fuerte, no podemos retenerte, asi que…..", decía Soul como miraba a Benjamin, "Puedes acompañarla a la salida más cercana?", pregunto el.

-"Esta bien padre", decía el todo respetuoso, "Aunque antes talvez quisieras vestirte, despues de todo, hace frío", decia el como la penso eso ultimo como señalaba algo detrás de mí.

Y era mi ropa doblada y que era como mi almohada.

-"Ohh,, gracias por traerr mi ropa", decía yo agradecida, "Y por tratar mis heridas tambíen", decía yo muy agradecida.

-"Dale gracias a nuestro doctor, que al verte no mas se bebio un bote de café entero para estar sobrio y tratarte como es debido", decía Soul.

-"Aunque ese borracho creo que no mas estuvo toqueteándola mas de lo debido, porque no creo que le haya pasado las manos por su cuerpo 4 veces solo por que pensaba que se le habia escapado una herida interna oculta", decía Benjamin, sonando algo envidioso.

-"Ya, ya, puede que sea un borracho, pero al menos es el unico doctor certificado que tenemos..."; decía Soul intentando ser el comprensivo aquí.

-"Esta bien...Rosa...me puedes ayudar a ponerme mi ropa?", pregunto yo como ahora la miro a ella.

Si el doctor es raro no me importa.

Ya conozca a varios así...de raros a su forma.

Pero si son funcionales, para que intentar cambiarlos no?

-"Claro", decía ella como deje caer la frazada no más.

-"Ok...el te estará esperando afuera de la tienda entonces..."; decía Soul todo respetuoso como se retiro, "Vamos Benjamin"; decía el como salío de la tienda.

-"Eh...ok..."; decía Benjamin todo distraido como le siguio a su padre un rato después.

-"Realmente estás segura de querer salir en tu estado?", pregunto Rosa preocupada como me ayudaba a ponerme el sostén deportivo, y se la veía sonrojada como tenía que tocarme mis pechos para ayudarme a acomodarmelo bien.

-"Si...además, no es la primera vez que doy largas caminatas estando herida...cuando llegue a este país...mis primeras semanas no fueron muy...fáciles que digamos"; decía yo recordando las veces en que casi muero.

Varias veces.

Pero aun así tenía que caminar en busca de algún refugio.

Me da escalofríos la espalda, al recordar que tan cerca estuve de la muerte.

Que pese a que tenía aun las cicatrices, eran algo pequeñas gracias al factor curativo que aun tengo por mi ascendencia Pony.

Que es algo genial de nuestra especie, solo las heridas bien fuertes que pueden provocar la muerte, son las que se les queda la cicatriz, luego de que te perforen el hombro o la espalda, si la herida no es muy grande, se sana lo suficientemente bien, como para que quede como si hubiera sido un simple corte.

Pero llega hacia un cierto límite, las quemaduras, esas si que no se curan fácilmente, en eso si compartimos el factor curativo con los humanos.

Porque después de todo, el fuego destruye celulas, y no importa que tan bueno sea nuestro sistema inmune y nuestra velocidad regenerativa potenciada por la magia.

No puede revivir piel muerta.

-"Cuantas veces estuviste cerca de morir desde que llegaste?"; pregunto ella como ahora me ayudaba a ponerme mi abrigo, como se había quedado un rato pensando en lo que dije antes y tardo en hacerme esta pregunta.

-"2 veces y de atraparme, 1", decía yo sin ocultarlo.

-"Y aun así puedes seguir luchando, a pesar de todo?", pregunto ella.

-"Volver a mi casa para ver a mi padre de nuevo es un buen motivador para seguir con vida, y para seguir luchando...es simple, perdí a mi madre por los alienigenas...y aunque estoy luchando por vengarme...también es para evitar que otra niña o niño no pierda a un padre tan pronto..."; decía yo seriamente.

Aunque algo decaída al recordarlo.

Pero es en su mayoría por vengarme y probar que yo podré salvar a Equestria.

Como ella lo hizo, pero que al menos, yo podré salir con vida de ello, que aprendí de lo que pasó, y que la historia no se repetira de nuevo.

-"Tu tienes suerte..."; decía ella como ahora me ayudaba a ponerme el pantalón, pero con mucho cuidado, "Tu al menos tienes algo por lo que seguir adelante...lo único que tenía era a mi hermana y mi trabajo...y ahora lo perdí a ambos", decía ella toda decaída.

-"Pero aun puedes levantarte...leí lo que quedaba de la historia humana, ustedes no se rinden facilmente, y estoy seguro que encontrarás algo más por lo que seguir viviendo"; decía yo para animarla.

-"Como construirte una armadura de batalla...?", pregunto ella sonando aun deprimida, "Como que eso no es suficientemente para motivarme"; decía ella aun sonando deprimida como ahora comenzaba a ayudarme con las botas.

-"Que quieres entonces, cual era tu más grande sueño?"; pregunto yo.

-"Mi sueño...no era muy ambicioso, solo quería vivir con mi familia en paz...mi familia era de Haití, y habiamos venido a USA por tener una mejor vida, y aunque mi padre era jardinero, y mi madre una sirviente...nos daban lo que podían a mi hermana y a mí para tener lo que ellos nunca tuvieron, una oportunidad de vivir mejor que ellos, y aunque viviamos en un barrio pobre en las afuera de Nueva York, y había pandillas peligrosas en la zona, pudimos vivir sin muchos problemas, asustados, pero es que ya nos habías acostumbrado desde casa a esas condiciones"; decía ella con gran pesar.

-"Yo no pensaba en grande la verdad, solo quería hacer lo mismo que mis padres, tener un empleo y poder ser yo la que les ayude por haber dado todo de sí a nosotras, sin pensar primero en ser doctora o abogada, no me interesaba eso, más bien, aun no sabía que hacer, quería ayudarlos de una vez...pero eso no paso...yo tenía 14 cuando los alienigenas empezaron a invadir...y por desgracia...mis padres murieron en la guerra, en una de las decenas de incursiones alienigenas a las ciudades...y a partir de allí, eramos solo las 2 contra el mundo, intentando sobrevivir, pero con ella a mi lado, creía que podíamos conseguirlo...pero como ves...no fue así..."; decía ella sonando triste y enojada al mismo tiempo.

-"Mi sueño era tener una familia algún día...y vivir una vida tranquila por fin...y por lo que veo...eso no pasará...nunca"; decía ella como termino de ponerme ambas botas.

Si.

Ambas.

Suerte que la anestesia que me pusieron aun estaba durando.

-"Se que las cosas se ven mal...pero, aun puedes hacerlo, puedes hacer las cosas funcionar...mirame a mí, tengo una familia a pesar de lo que soy, mi pasado y que soy una fugitiva buscada, que puede ser que sea temporal, pero mientras pueda vivir el momento...lo vale", decía yo con determinación como le sonreía.

-"Tu eres como una alienigena super poderosa, es obvio que puedes hacer esas cosas"; decía Rosa medio enojada.

-"Rosa...yo no soy de ninguna fuerzas especiales...yo solo porque le insistí a mi padre que era el comandante, en ser la primera en ver como estaba este mundo, es porque estoy aquí, yo soy una simple soldado raso Rosa...una que paso por pura pena el uso de armas, de milagro el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, y por poquito el uso de granadas...y lo único que me hace especial es que soy muy coordinada con mis poderes y me las puedo ingenienar con esas, aparte de eso, no soy ninguna buena soldado...solo soy como dirías tu, la niña de papi que se quejo lo suficiente para probar algo que solo un profesional lo hubiera tenido que hacer..."; decía yo con pesar.

Porque era cierto.

-"Pero...lo de rescatarme de la instalación Advent y lo que hiciste como la hechicera...", decía ella sorprendida.

-"Eso son cosas pequeñas a comparación de lo que hizo mi gente, porque de donde vengo, hay unos que robaron una nave alienigena de batalla, por su cuenta, uno con la precisión de elite que tiene bajo su ala un centenar de bajas enemiga, que han podido atrapar alienigenas con vida, una que se arriesgo y venció a medio ejercito enemigo en plena gran invasión con solo bombas incendiarias, y nuestra líder, es 1000 veces más poderosa que yo, porque ella sola pudo derribar una nave de batalla alienigena, y hasta olvida el combate, imaginate una doctora tan valiente, que no importaba que los proyectiles plasma pasaban rozandole, las explosiones caían cerca de ella, ella seguía haciendo su trabajo, salvando incontables vidas...a comparación de esos valientes...lo único relevante que ha beneficiado a todos aquí, es solo posar desnuda para que la gente se masturbe pensando en mí...luego todas las hazañas que hice como la hechicera, solo terminaron en perjudicar a los que intentaba ayudar"; decía yo con pesar.

Sky y sus amigas...

El teniente Fresh...

Ema...que han paz descanse.

Clansy...

Ellos hicieron cosas muy valientes...

Yo, yo solo me enfoque en seguir con vida y nada más...

Y me da una rabia eso...saber que tantas buenas personas murieron por mi culpa...

Por intentar ser relevante, solo les hice la vida peor...o solo más dificil en el mejor de los casos.

-"Por eso es que estoy abrazando cada minuto de lo que tengo en casa con mi familia...porque se...que pronto tendré que volver a luchar...y cuando pase, al menos aun podré conservar esos recuerdos...mientras estoy luchando por mi vida en algún lugar..."; decía yo toda seria, "Así que, si yo que tengo el mundo entero en contra, y aun así puedo tener una familia, tu, una chica que solo quiere una vida tranquila...y nadie la persigue para matarla, pero al nivel de mandar a todo un batallón en su busqueda, tiene para aun cumplir su sueño con creces", decía yo toda seria. *(Y no se ha dado cuenta para que ese momento estaba medio lagrimeando)*

Como ella no respondío y bajo la mirada toda pensativa.

-"Ahora...solo piensalo quieres...cuidate, me comunicare cuando pueda contigo..."; decía yo como me iba saliendo de la pierna, caminando lentamente, sin poner mucho peso en el pie malo.

Que aunque no sentía dolor, si sentía punzadas extrañas cuando me apoyaba aunque sea un poco en ella.

Y al salir ya estaba Benjamin a unos pasos de mí, que me miro preocupado y puso una mano detrás de su cuello para apoyarme en el y ayudarme a caminar.

-"Oye, oye...estas bien...se escucho que estabas algo alterda allí adentro"; decía el preocupado.

-"Si...si...estoy bien..."; decía yo como ya sentía las lagrimas llegar a mi mejilla, y me las limpie usando mi muñeca.

-"Ahora...nos vamos...?", pregunto yo como no nos movíamos.

-"De acuerdo..."; decía el como me llevaba caminando por la estación.

Había tablones de madera para cruzar las vías, y había uno que otro vagón por allí.

Por lo demás, solo había colchones, mesas y cajas con lo que debieron ser suministros repartidas por el lugar.

Y en efecto, había entre muchos allí, ancianos y niños, aparte de los jovenes adultos y adultos.

Ninguno de esos adultos parecía militar de algún tipo por como se paran y me miran.

Y como siempre, todos me miraban asombrados y murmurando cosas sobre mí.

Al menos, por suerte, solo temas de como me veo y si era yo de verdad.

Nada fuera de lo normal.

Y cuando estuvimos pasando por un pasillo de la estación, cerca por donde serían los baños.

Un hombre salío de estos.

Tenía el pelo negro todo grasoso, y medio largo, era de tez blanca, su aliento apestaba a alcohol, y estaba sosteniendo sus pantalones como estaban sueltos.

-"Mmm...guao, *hic*…...las pechos suaves...*hic*…..ya quiere irse...*hic*…...sin hacerse un último chequeo?"; pregunto el como no le importo soltar su pantalon y dejar que se le cayerán, como ponía ambas manos hacia el frente y con una muy clara intención de agarrarme las tetas.

-"Hoy no estoy de humor..."; decía yo toda seria como le miraba con el ceño fruncido.

Otro día talvez, y dependería que tan decente lo tuviera su herramienta...

Pero hoy no...

-"Oh vamos...no puedes haber mejorado...*hic*…..tan rápido..."; decía el como toco y apreto mis pechos, pero claro, solo una parte de estos, como son grandes.

Y justo en los pezones...pero antes de que mi lado pervertido pudiera tomar mi lugar actual.

Y fue allí cuando Benjamín lo empujo y cayera hacia atrás, y pasara por la puerta del baño.

-"Hey...así tratas al médico que le trato...*hic*…..."; decía el borracho todo enojado, mientras intentaba ponerse de pie sin éxito.

-"Como dije...hoy no..."; decía yo aun seria y enojada.

Hoy de verdad que no estoy de humor.

Como entonces seguímos caminando.

-"En serio el es el doctor?", pregunto yo sorprendida, "En primer lugar, como es que tuvo su licencia antes de que se la quitarán de seguro?", pregunto yo.

-"El no era así...bueno por lo que sabemos, el era uno muy bueno, pero...un mujeriego, y lo despidieron y retiraron su licencia de doctor desde antes de la invasión por muchos avisos de acoso sexual en su contra, y cuando Advent tomo la tierra, se le dio otra oportunidad...que desaprovecho de nuevo, como no solo era un pervertido, que eso no le importaba a Advent, que mientras hiciera su trabajo bien, no importaba, pero, en ese tiempo que estuvo fuera de servicio, que fue por años...cayó en la bebida, y el alcoholismo y ser un pervertido total...como que no les es del agrado de Advent, y lo querían matar, pero, aunque no lo creas, al menos borracho hacía que algunas enfermeras le cogieran lastima y así lograrán salvarlo y enviarlo aquí..."; decía el.

-"Y como así...como es que esto existe en primer lugar?", pregunto yo sorprendida como habíamos llegado al final del pasillo donde había una puerta.

Que el abrío, para revelar una pared de ladrillo.

-"Mi padre trabajaba en los túneles en el sistema de mantenimiento, y el no quería ser parte de Advent...así que con los amigos que tenía y sus familias que estaban en contra de Advent vinieron aquí cuando lo sellaron los de Advent, y ellos lo abrieron de vuelta, y empezaron a habitarla desde entonces, pero eso sí, ellos les dijeron a sus conocidos de confianza que no les importaba estar siendo controlados por Advent que sabían existia este lugar, y si conocían a alguien que también quería ocultarse, que le contactarán por medio del viejo sistema de comunicaciones por cable del metro, que mi padre y sus colegas se ocuparon de mantener"; decía el como entonces quito un ladrillo que al parecer estaba medio salido de esa pared, y solo tuvo que empujar, y esa pared de ladrillo se abrío como si fuera una puerta normal.

-"Una pared falsa de madera pintada como si fuera ladrillo...y que lleva a más túneles poco importante, pero como es de noche, va a estar algo más vigilado, así que hay que tener cuidado"; decía el.

-"Ok...", decía yo como ambos pasabamos, cerraba el la puerta e ibamos por un pasillo bien estrecho.

-"Y justamente un conocido era una enfermera que trabaja en el hospital junto con ese doctor borracho?"; pregunto yo.

-"Exactamente..."; decía él como pasabamos por el pasillo, y pudimos llegar a una puerta de metal semi oxidada.

Pero que se abrío sin sonar nada.

Como si fuera una puerta bien aceitada y nueva.

El miro por todos lados antes de hacerme pasar con él.

Era otro túnel de drenaje, pero más pequeño, tanto así, que casi rozaba el techo...

Asi que seguimos pasando por la pasarela que había al lado del túnel que sorprendentemente tenía luces azules de emergencia que iluminaban parcialmente el techo.

Lo que es raro.

Pero bueno, no decidí cuestionarlo.

Decidí no hablar en todo el camino, que fue una larga caminata por las alcantarillas.

Por si había alguien vigilando el lugar, creo yo.

Eso debo suponer cuando me dijo que vigilaban de noche estás zonas.

Y por suerte, por fin había mejorado, como no nos habíamos encontrado con nadie.

Hasta que por fin llegamos a unas escaleras que llevan a una tapa de drenaje.

Habíamos pasado por otras antes.

Pero la peculiaridad de está, es que no se veía luces venir de luces de las calles haya arriba, por los agujeros que tienen.

Lo que significa que está en un lugar oculto.

-"Ok...esta es la salida...esta a 2 calles al este de la zona financiera...en un pasillo muy poco transitado, así que no habrá nadie alrededor, y más a estas horas de la noche.

Entonces el subío, la abrío la tapa, miró a su alrededor en busca de alguien y al no haber nadie al parecer y luego bajo.

-"Puedes subir sola?", pregunto él.

-"Con algo de ayuda..."; decía yo al ver la escalera de 3 metros de alto hasta llegar a la cima.

El asintío.

Entonces como yo empecé a ponerme en posición a subir la escalera, con mi pie bueno, y mantener el fracturado en el aire, como usaba mis antebrazos para posarme sobre las barandillas de la escalera.

-"Necesito que me ayudes a mantener mi equilibrio si es que lo pierdo, al solo tener un pie apoyado en la barandilla, que es un simple tubo de metal.

Como toda la escalera.

-"De acuerdo..."; decía el todo serio.

Entonces yo empece a subir, lentamente y con cuidado

Y cuando había subido el primer metro...

Sentí que me resbalaba mi pie bueno, pero Benjamin logro sujetarme y evitar mi caída...

Agarrando mi trasero con sus manos...haciendo presión para que lo sintiera...

Que eran grandes la verdad, más grandes que las de Wilson.

En ese momento pensé en que más la tenía grande y se me empezó a nublar la cabeza...

-"Eh...ya puedes continuar...como no queremos correr nuestra suerte aun más..."; decía el sonando todo incomodo.

Al mencionar eso, pude despertar un poco y continuar...

No dije nada porque la situación era demasiado penosa para mí, como solo continue mi ascenso, sin el, en ningún momento apartar las manos de mi trasero, haciendo que me tomara mucho más concentrarme en mi tarea, y cuando llegue a la cima y pasar los 2 metros, el dejo de tocarme el trasero, subí completamente y vi que estaba en efecto en un pasillo angosto entre 2 grandes edificios, y no se veía nadie pasar por las calles.

-"Yo cierro esto...tu ve..."; decía el desde abajo en la alcantarilla.

-"Esta bien...", decía yo como empecé a caminar cojeando.

Mientras intentaba pensar en solo regresar a casa, y no sobre lo que acaba de pasar...*pero eso no evito que su entrepierna se mojora un poquito*

(-"Por todos los cielos, que ese culo es de otro mundo...", decía Benjamín en voz baja como se veía su cabeza sobresalir por el agujero y verle caminar a ella, como el cogía la tapa y cerraba la alcantarilla)

-…-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.

 **Señoras y señores, lamento la tardanza, cosas de adulto joven tuve que atender, y son una mierda.**

 **Pero al menos, no faltó el capitulo de hoy, jeje.**

 **-"Si, porque ahora quiero hablar además del capitulo donde vemos que Sunset las has desarrollado tan bien su vida como la atención a sus curvas, y eso me gusta"; decía Seras, "De como se siente inferior ante los grandes heroes de la guerra, de que ella no es perfecta, y como solo intenta disfrutar los pocos días buenos que tiene antes de volver al combate..."; decía Seras con una sonrisa como estaba sentada en el sofá de nuevo.**

 **-"Y que tal los humanos que conoce?", pregunto yo.**

 **-"Están bien, no me quejo...pero el capitulo fue interesante, y aunque no hubo acción, hubo desarrollo de personajes, y eso me gusta igualmente"; decía Seras toda sonriente.**

 **-"Y...", estaba hablando por Seras me interrumpío**

 **-"Te paró allí autor, porque seguiras preguntando más cosas del capitulo y yo ya te di un resumen de ello, está bien, no se siente tan pesado, pero ahora toca hablar del mame del mes, que es lo bizarro que es sobre las más de 30 mil personas que quieran ir al area 51 a ver si hay aliens...o sea...estás seguro que tu mundo no es el de ficción también y estas viviendo en una historia igual?", pregunto Seras toda confundida.**

 **-"A este punto ya no se Seras...si no se si es real o no..."; decía yo.**

 **-"Oh autor, cuando encuentre si en un universo es real eso...ufff...creeme, que me pondré a mi misma como trofeo si hace falta, te lo digo yo..."; decía ella toda sonriente, "Pero no cuenta si es en un escenario de 3era guerra mundial o guerra...que eso ya no sería un meme, sería cosa seria"; decía ella toda pensativa.**

 **-"Bueno, y yo hare mi parte para saberlo igualmente"; decía yo todo tranquilo.**

 **-"Si, y yo buscaré si ahí, porque que si hay universos donde invaden esa base...pero siempre fue porque había una guerra de por medio...ahora quiero ver si invadieron la base simplemente por que unos civiles estaban aburridos y dijeron, "Oye, ya me aburrí, juntemos a unos locos aburridos como nosotros, e invadamos una base militar super protegida...después de todo, que podría salir mal?""", jajajaja...", decía ella toda sonriente como luego hizo la voz de un campirano, y luego se echo a reír.**

 **-"Ok...dejamelo saber, y si el meme sobrevive otra semana, bueno, ya veremos que pasá jejeje"; decía yo todo sonriente.**

 **-"Si, quiero saber si es real y no solo un farol más...porque en serio, tu universo no es normal...debes de ser parte de una historia tu universo para ser así de bizarra"; decía Seras.**

 **-"Ya quisieras..."; decía yo todo tranquilo, "Pero bueno, ya es tarde para mí, y ya creo que ya deberíamos ir terminando este relleno Seras..."; decía yo todo tranquilo aún, aunque algo cansado.**

 **-"Ya, ya...así que ya saben niños y niñas...si sucede algo más bizarro que un montón de locos invadiendo una base militar en el año en que escribe esto, el 2019, su autor hará un clopfic de mi, jeje"; decía ella toda sonriente.**

 **-"Con las cosas como van, creo que habrá otra cosa loca a finales de este mes, jeje"; decía yo.**

 **-"Pues si..."; decía ella, "Porque crees que apuesto algo tan fácil de que cumplas...jeje"; decía Seras sonriente**

 **Ok, entonces, sin más relleno, nos vemos para el proximo domingo gente bonita, y no se olviden de comentar, que eso me ayuda como no tienen la menor idea.**

 **En serio** **.**

 **Así que, sigan sanos y vivitos gente bonita.**


	68. Chapter 68

_**Capitulo 68: Suministros para los necesitados.**_

 **Sunset Shimmer / Sally Jackson**

 **23 de diciembre del 2024**

 **De vuelta en su casa en Manehattan**

 **12:34 am**

*se la ve a ella entrando a casa*

-"Por fin, dulce hogar!", exclame exhausta como me sente en el suelo después de cerrar la puerta al llegar.

Hace rato que se me paso la anestesia, y el dolor era tremendo, y mas cuando tuve que fingir poder caminar bien antes de hallar un taxi para llegar aquí….

Suerte que hay analgésicos en el botiquín del baño.

Pero son de los suaves de venta libre para dolor de cabeza.

Joooder.

Espero que aun así funcionen…..

-"Mamiiii!", gritaba mi hija como me abrazaba.

De donde ha salido!

Se supone que a esta hora duerme *pensó confundida ella*

-"Que haces tan tarde despierta hijita", decía yo como le abrazaba de vuelta después de varios segundos sin reaccionar.

-"Es que tengo mucha hambre, no eh comido en todo el día", decía ella como la sentí levantar mi abrigo y haciendo mucho esfuerzo para sacar mi sostén deportivo.

Pero era muy dificil de hacer para sus pequeñas manitas.

Y si.

Debería estar enojada porque Wilson no hizo que comiera comida normal.

Pero…

En estos momentos. *ella se saca su abrigo y su sostén con dificultad*

Quiero sentir a mi hija a mi lado y así no pensar en el dolor que me abruma aun.

-"Yay", dijo ella toda feliz como se dio gusto chupando de mi teta y yo solo la abrazaba suavemente.

Es que.

No todos los días sobrevives a casi morir y casi ser descubierta.

Ni me acorde que no tenía forma de pagar al taxista sin mi tablet.

-"Parece que alguien necesita ayuda", decía Wilson como lo veía bajar las escaleras a la planta baja donde estaba yo y mi hija.

Y lo veia llevar un vaso con agua.

Y lo que espero sea el frasco de analgésicos del botiquín.

-"Como no tienes idea", decía yo como le sonreía y el llegaba ante mi para darme las pastillas y el agua.

Y sin pensarlo 2 veces.

Me tome 3 pastillas.

-"Ahhhh…..gracias", decía yo como me tomaba el agua.

Es que también tenía que lavarme el sabor de boca de…

-"Bueno, le diste un mix completo al taxista?", pregunto Wilson.

-"Si….", decía yo con algo de pena.

Es que

Sin dinero y sin identificación.

Tenía que pagarle de alguna forma al taxista y evitar que me delate y bueno.

Sexo paso.

Y un completo es una forma de decir.

Un oral, vaginal y anal y terminar y tragar en las 3.

Delante de nuestra hija.

Que ella solo piensa que le cante.

Porque si.

Algo extraño.

Es que todos los ponys tenemos voz para cantar.

Y mi hija le gusta cuando yo le canto sus canciones de cuna

Y a mi solo me parece algo raro de nuestra especie.

-"Y con 3 especiales", dije yo apenada.

Porque el tipo tambien quería que le hiciera con los pies trabajar con su miembro, asfixia y que le golpeara mientras lo haciamos.

El tipo si que era un tremendo masoquista.

-"Ohh…te refieres a esas canciones que cantas en la ducha?", pregunto mi hija toda curiosa como dejo mi teta en paz.

-"Algo así", decía yo como me sonrojaba.

Es que "Empacando el Invierno". Una canción muy típica de donde vengo

Que puede que todos tienen su diferente forma de empacar el invierno.

Pero la canción es la misma…..*pensó con mucha nostalgia*

Son esas pequeñas cosas que me recuerdan a mi hogar y no me hace sentir tan lejos de casa…..

-"Hija…..que te dijimos de espiar", decía yo como aun estaba sonrojada.

-"Que es muy malo, y en especial a tus papas", decía ella.

-"Ahora….solo puedes seguir bebiendo, mientras tu papa y yo charlamos?", pregunto yo un poquito seria, pero sonando calmada a pesar de todo.

-"Sale vale", decía ella como siguio con lo suyo.

-"Ok…..entonces, no pasara nada con el taxista?", pregunto el todo serio como se cruzaba de brazos

-"Nop, se fue contento, y descuida, cada canción duro poco y el taxi era muy pequeño para mi gusto…", decía yo.

Haciendo alusión a lo que duraba el tipo y el lapiz que tenía entre las piernas.

-"Esta bien….pero una vez que termines aquí, podemos hablar en privado?", pregunto el seriamente.

-"De acuerdo", decia yo con una sonrisa.

Y el se fue arriba por un momento como mi hija cambiaba a mi otra teta para seguir chupando

Y yo….

Solo me quede allí pensando en que hacer ahora.

…

Porque antes.

Solo me preocupaba en llegar a casa.

Ahora.

Recíen podre pensar como robar los suministros para los refugiados.

.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-…-.-.-.-

 **15 minutos después.**

-'"Gracias mami…", decía mi hijita toda feliz y algo somnolienta como se iba por las escaleras a su cuarto.

Con su barriguita bien hinchada por tanta leche.

Algo me dice que tocara lavar sus sabanas mañana…..

-"Que duermas bien hijita", decía yo.

Ella llegaría a la cama y puff.

Como yo en un día de exámenes.

Toca algo suave y cae dormida al instante.

-"Oye…necesitas ayuda?", preguntaba Wilson como bajaba las escaleras para verme.

-"Si por favor…", decía yo como alzaba mis brazos para que me ayudara a levantarme.

-"De acuerdo, el decía como venía ante mí y me jalaba en un intento de levantarme.

Pero es un flacucho que apenas tiene fuerzas en los brazos y ni siquiera logra levantarme un centimetro del suelo.

-"Entonces solo traeme una almohada y una sabana…..al parecer voy a dormir aquí", decía yo algo decepcionada.

-"Bien…pero no es mi culpa, mi mayor atributo es mi cerebro, no mis musculos", decía el medio enojado como de iba a buscarlas.

-"Lo se…y por eso estoy agradecida el día de hoy por eso", decía yo toda sincera.

-"Y deberías, no fue nada facil", decía el como seguía buscando en la sala lo que le pedí.

-"Si…..y creo que no debería pedirte nada más, pero, podrías hacerme un bloqueador de señal, exclusivo para ya sabes que?:, pregunto yo.

El entonces detiene su búsqueda como se me queda viendo con la mirada de "estas hablando en serio" desde la sala.

-"Escucha…..se que soy muy buen hacker, pero un inhibidor de señales se tiene que construir antes de poder programarlo", decía el todo serio como venía hacia mí.

Sin mis cosas que le pedí.

-"Y no conoces a alguien que pueda?", pregunto yo toda seria, "Porque no estoy para pasar suministros a Rosa para que lo haga", decía yo enseñando las manos vendadas que tengo.

Porque en estos momentos aun no es momento de llevar carga alli a la estación.

Necesito mi magia primero para ello.

-"Escucha, hacer eso sería levantar todas las alarmas, porque hacer esa pieza de tecnología fuera de algún centro especializado de Advent, sería exiliado de forma inmediata", decía el todo serio.

-"Y en serio no conoces a nadie, dispuesto a arriesgarse y sin hacer preguntas para no involucrarlo de mas?", pregunto yo toda seria.

-"Nadie cercano que conozco lo haria sin hacer preguntas Sunset, y menos de a gratis, y ese silencio te costaría todo lo que acabas de ganar en tu segunda tanda de modelaje", decía el como de cruzaba de brazos.

Mmmmmmmm.

Espera

Ya se.!

-"Y entre la multitud de suscriptores que tienes en tu blog, no habría un ingeniero o una ingeniera lesbiana dispuesta a ayudarnos?", pregunto yo como sonreía.

-"Mmmm, tendría que revisar, pero eso es arriesgado, estaríamos confiando en un total extraño que solo desea tu cuerpo", decía el no muy feliz por la idea.

-"Eso mismo pense de ti y aquí estamos, tu con gusto guardándome el secreto y ayudándome", decía yo como me cruzaba de brazos y le sonreía.

-"Jooder, esta bien, pero, estarías dispuestas a cumplir todas sus fantasías, filias y…..", estaba hablando el como yo le interrumpi.

-"Es exactamente lo que hicimos ambos, recuerdas?", le pregunto yo como le miro con una mirada de decepción.

Que hipocrita la verdad.

-"Ya, ya…..lo buscare, voy a buscar al tipo que parezca mas desesperado por voz y que sea un ingeniero", decía el medio disgustado por la idea.

Es comprensible.

Pero es que no hay otra salida.

-"Pero yo si quiero saber para que necesitas uno", decía el todo serio.

-"Porque quiero robar suministros de alimentos para la estación del metro", decía yo seriamente.

-"Me lo imaginaba", decía el todo disgustado, "Después de que me explico Rosa la situación, ya estaba pensando, "Hey, como ahora mi esposa nos va a complicar la existencia", y mira, lo que mi pides hacer estaba justo en el top 3 de las cosas que había pensado"; decía el como se cruzaba de brazos.

-"Hey, es eso o comprarlo, y eso sería muy sospechoso, porque después de todo, quien pediría 100 raciones de suministros para 1 mes, siendo solo una pareja con 2 hijas?"; pregunto yo toda seria

-"Si, lo se, lo se...pero aun así, todo esto se complica más, y vas a involucrar a más gente, más gente que talvez no sea tan discreta como yo, porque tu, bueno, quien de los 2 es la cara y cuerpo más vistas de toda Advent?", pregunto el en un tono que ya me empieza a fastidiar.

-"Es también una forma de ganarme a la gente, que este de mi lado y que además, ni piensen que yo pueda ser una traidora de algún tipo, además...te aseguro, que los que miran mis fotos, apenas ven mi cara"; decía yo toda seria como me cruzaba de brazos.

Lo tercero eso si lo pensé en su momento, lo primero que dije, ya fue cosa de ahorita que lo pensé.

-"Yo si miro tu cara muchas veces...no solo a tus pechos, después de todo, eres muy hermosa"; decía el como se cruzaba de brazos como se sonrojaba un poco, aunque tenía aun su expresión de disgusto.

-"Ves...si te saco lo insufrible, lo pesimista, lo pervertido y lo inseguro, sale una buena persona a la luz", decía yo como le sonreía.

-"Sabes que...mejor, mejor solo hago lo que pides y ya..."; decía el como se rindío y solo se retiro y subía las escaleras.

-"Y yo...yo solo andare a rastras hasta el sofá...y que por cierto, necesitas hacer más ejercicio, especialmente los brazos"; decía yo como lo veía subir las escaleras.

Y me ponía a gatear en el piso, como las pastillas habían hecho un poco de efecto, aun tenía dolor, pero no era penetrante y punzante como antes.

-"Agggg...ok...ya discutiremos que quiero a cambio por todo lo que me estás pidiendo"; decía el quejándose de eso y casi gritando como llego al piso de arriba

Y yo, yo solo me arrastre hasta el sofá...y me quede dormida en el acto.

Es que realmente fue un largo día...

.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Al día siguiente...**

-"Oye bella durmiente, alguien quiere verte..."; decía Wilson como me movía el hombro.

-"No...aun es muy temprano...dile a Carol que otro día que venga..."; decía yo sin abrir los ojos aun queriendo dormir.

-"Temprano?", se cuestiono Wilson, "Son las 3 de la tarde, has dormido más de 12 horas", decía Wilson.

-"Mmm...con razón tengo muchas ganas de ir al baño a orinar..."; decía yo como sentí muchas, pero muchas ganas de orinar.

-"Mmm...puedo mirar...?"; decía otra voz desconocida.

Yo abrí los ojos al instante por tan extraña petición.

Y vi al frente, en el sillón.

A un hombre de tez blanca, era joven, y de pelo negro casi tan largo que le llega hasta los hombros.

Pero a pesar de ese pelo muy largo para ser un hombre, se nota limpio y bien vestido, tanto así que hasta usa un traje fino y se bien afeitado.

Y el hombre...no esta nada mal, hasta se ve guapo.

Mucho más que Wilson, jeje.

-"Y...quien es el?", pregunto yo como me sonrojo mientras me siento en el sofá.

-"El es Travis Heck, un buen ingeniero de nivel 3 de Advent, y el podrá hacer lo que quieras, sin preguntar y hará el aparato eso, sin preguntar, a cambio de cumplir sus más locas fantasías sexuales"; decía Wilson con una sonrisa, que era muy traviesa.

…...

Wilson?

Que tipo de persona te has traído?

¨*pero antes de que se preguntara otra cosa, su cuerpo le recuerda que tiene que ir a orinar urgentemente...*

-"Eh...lo discutiremos después...primero, tengo que ir al baño..."; decía yo con suma urgencia como me levantaba.

-"Mmmmm...directo al punto, me encanta..."; decía el también se levantaba.

-"Oye...yo no se si quiero hacer esto..."; decía yo como me comenzaba a enojar y a poner nerviosa.

-"Oye, tu dijiste que consiguiera al mayor pervertido que hubiera en mi blog, fácil de sobornar y muy confiable, y el, es el mejor candidato que pude encontrar, así que, tomalo o dejalo", decía Wilson con una sonrisa, como disfrutaba eso.

Jooooder.

Ya, te estoy complicando las cosas y quieres complicarmelas a mí?

Ok, te daré gusto maldito idiota.

-"Ok...vamos...", decía yo como solo decidí aceptarlo y dejar que el tipo me siguiera mientras yo cojeaba al baño

-"Pero a cambio tu limpias lo que hagamos, y ni pienses que puedes pedirme algo después de esto!", grite yo con enojo como iba al baño seguido por el bien vestido extraño.

-"No hay problema...", decía Wilson algo decepcionado. (-"Meh, valío la pena, pude haber pedido otro hijo, pero joder, que sienta lo que yo siento cada vez que me cuenta que se ha tenido que acostar con un profesor o un padre de familia, aunque esto es más una venganza...y si, me siento celoso, no es esa mierda de que me complica la vida, más bien, hasta me agrada que me haga superarme a mi mismo cada vez, pero joder, más es los celos, y como no estarlo, si mi esposa está más caliente que el sol, y vamos, se como se babea cuando ve a alguien que tiene el paquete más grande que el mío?!", pensaba Wilson)

Al menos espero que mi hija no esta aquí para escucharlo o verlo.

-.-.-..-.-.-..-..-..-..-.-.-..-

 **3 horas después de prácticar las filias más extrañas y bizarras que encontrarías en devianart...**

-"Pero que asco..."; decía yo bien enojada, como estaba en mi cama secándome el cabello.

Joder, joder, es la tercera vez que me lo lavo y aun no sale el olor a su... ***censurado por ser muy bizarro***!. **(Y simplemente ya me pase con describir al raro de hace un rato)**

-"Tu era la que insistías después de todo"; decía el como estaba parado en la puerta.

-"Si no tuviera movilidad reducida, creeme, que te hago mujer de una patada en la entrepierna..."; decía yo muy, pero muy enojada.

-"Tu dijiste que eso no importaba, que era sexo y ya...bueno, halle uno que lo hará contigo...y no le contará a nadie y construira nuestro inhibidor portatil, y que sea de esos de una noche y ya"; decía el como sonreía y se cruzaba de brazos.

…..

-"Espera...le bastará una noche y ya?", pregunte muy confundida aunque aún algo enojada.

-"Sabes lo que el infeliz paga anualmente para encontrar a chicas dispuesto a hacer lo que le gusta, más bien, hasta tomar piezas prestadas, fingir que en el almacen se han perdido o dañado, resulta más simple y barato que pagar una sesión de esas que le gusta"; decía el todo tranquilo y con una sonrisa confiada.

…...

…..

*Suspiro*

-"Claro que lo tenías planeado...el tipo pueda que sea hermoso, y que joder, te duplica el tamaño haya abajo, esas filias me hicieron sentirme, 0 excitada cuando llegabamos a la acción...que lo disfrute 0, porque yo, yo solo estaba evitando vomitar...solo tu, solo tu planearías hacer repudiar a tipos así de dotados y guapos...", decía yo como pensar en como aun olía a... ***les dejo que este hueco lo llenen con su imaginación***

(-"El plan era que no pensará ver al tipo en su vida, pero hey, eso también funciona para mí"; pensaba Wilson aun como sonreía todo confiado)

-"Y solo...solo para que solo pensará en acostarme contigo siempre y con nadie más...no tienes verguenza"; decía yo bien enojada.

-"Oye...soy el único que ha tenido sexo con solo 2 personas en toda su vida, y tu, tu ya llegas a las 2 cifras, presumes de ello, y hasta de vez en cuando, cuando lo hacemos gritas el nombre de alguno...y te atreves a decir que yo, yo soy el malo aquí...realmente, para ser un ser de otro mundo, no eres muy lista"; decía el todo enojado como me alzo la voz por primera vez desde que lo conozco.

-"Ya...se que no soy la mejor esposa de todas...se que al menos me esfuerzo en ser una buena madre...pero ambos sabemos que esto no es real...y hasta ambos acordamos que esto era solo por sexo, tener una hija para pasar tus genes y se acabo, incluso hasta no te importo que Rosa pensará que yo te usaba a ti...", decía yo muy confundida por lo que dijo.

-"Es que...joder, no te das cuenta que...yo...yo ya creo que siento algo por ti...que no solo es por el sexo joder, que si, cuenta como un 95%…...pero me dio celos como estabas disfrutando con otros que no sean conmigo, aun con la excusa de que era para el bien de Bee"; decía el todo irritado.

-"Espera...hiciste esto por celos?", pregunto yo sorprendida.

-"Si..."; dijo el como no se atrevío a mirarme.

-"El genio frío, y calculador, que no le importa tener sexo conmigo estando yo dormida y me ve como un juguete sexual...siente algo por mí?", pregunto yo muy sorprendida.

-"Si, pero joder, como no hacerlo, además de tener un cuerpazo, eres una genio, después de todo, aprendiste de 0 a como siquiera encender una computadora hace 4 años, y ahora sabes encriptar codigos con tanta facilidad como si solo estuvieras chateando con alguien,...creo que eso es lo que mas me ha encantado de ti...y ha determinado que siente algo por ti..."; decía el todo sonrojado.

…...

-"Eso es nuevo..."; decía yo claramente confundida en estos momentos.

-"Y eres la unica que me ha aguantado todas mis tonterías...y la primera mujer que le intereso ver el Dr. Who conmigo, aunque ya no se hagan más episodios, y solo sean repeticiones..."; decía el todo apenado.

Bueno, me ayudo a saber como ven la ciencia ficción aquí.

Y sus tonterías que son que?

Tener el cuarto echo un desastre?

No bañarse durante días?

Comer mal casi todo el rato y apenas comer lo balanceado?

Solo hablar de cosas cientificas?

Pensar en el sexo y como disfruta de mi cuerpo?

Oler mi sostén deportivo después de que haga ejercicio?

Vamos.

Las primeras 4 lo hacía yo en casa cuando estudiaba para los examenes.

Y el comer bien me lo recordaba la misma princesa hasta que me ayudo a que sea un habito.

Y eso también explica porque no tuve amigos...

Y las últimas 2...bueno, voy a ser honesta...me gusta que me alabe así...y lo último...bueno.

Si me parece asqueroso...

Pero, extrañamente excitante...

Joder, que tengo un montón de filias extrañas.

Pero a comparación del tipo de antes, creo que las mías son más normales.

-"Sabes...y tu...realmente no eres tan malo, pese a que tus motivaciones iniciales parecían lo contrario ahora que se tus verdaderos sentimientos hacía mi..."; decía yo un poco más calmada.

-"Además...mi hija Bee te ve como su padre...y te admira y peligrosamente te esta imitando todas tus costumbres...y...bueno, creo que para bien o para mal...debemos estar juntos los 2...y por ahora, ser una familia normal...después de todo...yo también lo eh disfrutado"; decía yo más calmada, y algo enojada por recordar eso.

Porque puede que mi hija me admire y quiera pelear como yo.

Ella prefiere el estilo de vida de Wilson...

-"Aunque eso va a durar poco gracias a lo que hice...pero, vamos a hacerlo valer ok...?" pregunto yo como le sonreía.

Porque yo también quiero hacer que dure...

Ya me había acostumbrado a esta vida universitaria, ser madre y estar casada en una ciudad.

…...

Pero eso sí.

-"No hay problema...después de todo, lo que hiciste se sabrá tarda o temprano, solo que tardarán en conectar todos los puntos"; decía el.

-"Pero estaremos listos para ello, creeme", decía yo toda decidida.

-"Con lo decidida que te pones...creo que hasta yo creería eso...", decía el más positivo como se acercaba a mí, pero yo levantaba mi pierna buena para evitar que avanzara de más.

-"Pero, aun estoy enojada por lo que pase con ese raro, así que, por tu bien, duermes en la oficina o en el sofá por estos días, ya eliges cual"; decía yo toda seria de nuevo.

Después de todo, esto no lo podía barrer debajo de la alfombra y hacer como si no hubiera pasado.

-"De acuerdo...de todas formas tengo que cumplir mi parte del trato..."; decía el no muy animado al respecto como se retira.

Oh, y al menos cumple lo que promete, y eso si que me agrada de él

Aunque...*entonces se echa desnuda en la cama*

Solo me toca descansar...

Pero mucho más.

Creo que 2 días o 10...bastara.

.-..-.-..-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **1 semana después. 30 de diciembre**

 **Aun en su casa**

 **9:23 am**

*esta aun echada en la cama, desnuda, y se está mirando las manos, que ya han recuperado algo de color*

-"Nada mal...talvez unos 2 días más y ya siquiera sufriría dolor alguno..."; susurraba yo al ver mis manos, como por fin siento mi magia fluir por mis manos, solo pequeños rastros, pero es mejor que a nada.

Pero eso sí...*de forma automatica ella toma un frasco de analgésicos de la mesita de noche, y se toma unas 3, sin agua*

El dolor y hormigueo es persistente.

Allí, y en mi pie.

Que solo unos pocos días más y ya podré caminar de nuevo como es debido.

-"Y aquí tenemos un inhibidor de señal, cualquier tipo de frecuencia quedará bloqueada al instante, o en este caso, te ocultara tu frecuencia unica y serás invisible a pesar de que uses tus poderes"; decía Wilson al entrar con un rectangulo negro en mano del tamaño de su mano.

-"Oye...esa cosa pequeña, es ilegal?", pregunto yo confundida como me sentaba para verle mejor.

-"Si, y se arriesgo mucho en traerlo en persona, pero aun así, el dijo que funciona muy bien, solo que hay que programarlo para que oculte tu frecuencia, que es un problema en si mismo, porque hay que usar tus poderes, e ir a unos laboratorios de investigación de nivel 3 para poder analizar tu frecuencia y que el inhibidor la grabe y así impida tu rastreo"; decía el.

-"Y...conoces un lugar?", pregunto yo.

-"No será necesario, con unos cables improvisados y que estaban en una tienda de antiguedades, y una laptop, podemos hacerlo nosotros mismos", decía el bien positivo, "Aunque eso sí, la antena que va a estar en reparaciones...está en central park, mañana a las 9am, y no tardarán más de 15 minutos en hacer el chequeo de mantenimiento", decía el todo serio.

-"En toda central park...donde al menos el área llegue hasta un edificio y podamos...?", pregunto yo como ella me interrumpe.

-"No, esta justo en la zona más abierta del parque, con 0 lugares donde ocultarse, más que unos arbustos, y al limite con la calle que rodean al parque cubre el área de efecto", decía el.

Mmmm...

Sabía que esto iba a ser complicado

-"Entonces como hacemos pasar que una pareja vaya al parque tan temprano, con una laptop en mano y una bolsa llena de los aparatos que mencione?", pregunto el.

…...*lo piensa por un segundo como le da una idea*

*una idea pervertida*

-"Bueno...ya sabemos que haría una pareja de nuestra edad, y que tiene un blog donde ponemos ya sabes que", decía yo como le sonreía.

-"Hacerlo en publico?", pregunto el totalmente nervioso.

-"No tan en publico, recostados contra un árbol fuera de la línea de visión de alguien bastara"; decía yo con una sonrisa como me excitaba un poco.

Porque los nervios de que nos vean nuestras verdaderas intenciones aun esta presente.

-"Mmmm...y grabado con la camara de la laptop...ok...suena a un buen plan...pero creo que tendré que tomarme un frasco entero de viagra para hacer que se levante con todos los nervios que me da estar en publico, y más desnudo, y lo podremos grabar a la vez con la camara de mi laptop, y que sea solo porque quisimos variar en nuestra vida sexual y publicarlo para presumir, lo que se vería normal y nada sospechoso"; decía el medio nervioso como se retiraba ahora.

-"Y como haremos para que no se noten los cables?"; pregunto yo algo curiosa.

-"Se me ocurrira algo para mañana"; decía el como salío oficialmente del cuarto.

…...

Se lo dejo a el, ya lo único que quiero pensar es en como demonios voy a conseguir tantos suministros para el metro.

Donde conseguirlo de golpe.

O talvez, con varios golpes pequeños a centros de abastecimiento...

No se...

Aun no me decido cual hacer.

.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-

 **Al día siguiente,**

 **8:23 am**

 **Regreso a casa después del sexo en el parque y analisis de sus poderes...**

 **(Es que narrar todo eso ya sería demasiado sexoso, lo siento)**

-"Realmente me ha gustado...deberíamos hacerlo de nuevo...ya sabes, para que se vea que es medio una rutina y no cosa de una sola vez..."; decía yo como me sonrojaba como me sentaba en el sofá y dejaba la bolsa con los cables que usamos para el experimento a un lado.

No había nevado y estaba sin nieve el parque, pero aun hacía frío, pero eso no evito solo estar con nuestras entrepiernas al aire para hacerlo, jeje...

…...

Ok...

Realmente el exhibicionismo me nubla el juicio...

Muchoo.

Y que bueno que no había gente a esa hora, o si no, creo que ni recordaría nada porque me habría nublado la lujuría.

-"Talvez...pero cuando no se...no haya 5°C haya afuera..."; decía Wilson medio irritado como estaba sentandome al lado mío como tenía su laptop entre sus brazos.

-"Vamos...fue la primera vez que llegue a un orgasmo al mismo tiempo que tu..."; decía yo como le daba un abrazo para animarlo.

-"Si...y no tiene nada que ver que solo estar allí ya te había puesto bien cachonda..."; decía Wilson sin inmutarse mucho como en el abrazo su cabeza descansaba en mi pecho derecho.

Y abría la laptop para trabajar en lo que recolecto.

-"Ok...es hora de revisar los datos quieres..."; decía el como mirabamos lo que había recolectado.

Y fue simple en realidad, lo único que fue es ponerme unos guantes, con cables en el, y que se unían todos en un solo conector que se dirigía a la laptop y yo solo tuve que hacer, fue el hechizo más básico de todos, el de levantar piedras pequeñas, y eso hice, levantar rocas del tamaño de mi uña, nada demasiado complicado, pero que para el fue suficiente como me contó que ya había suficientes datos con que trabajar.

-"A ver...los datos dicen que es casi como si fuera energía psionica...pero, a un nivel más en sincronía con la energía oscura, mucho mejor que la psionica de los ancianos...casi como si fuera...parte de esta, lo que hace dificil de detectar en realidad, pero, como son tan sensibles los radares de advent, lo encuentran, así que, si programo el inhibidor, para que este no bloquee y parezca un punto negro en el radar, si no que además de ocultar tus poderes, mande una frecuencia falsa que mantenga la imagen de que no ha habido un cambio en la energía oscura a tu alrededor, y la potencia del inhibidor es realmente buena, más bien, podrás usar cualquier poder que quieras a un rango de 70 metros a la redonda", decía el como veía los datos.

Como mucho de los sistemas de analisis andaban muy lentos en su laptop.

Que puede que haya sido la laptop más avanzada de su epoca, y aun medianamente actualizada para soportar los sistemas actuales, los programas de ADVENT son mucho más pesados y complejos para una computadora humana.

Pero al menos, un lag extremo es mejor que un pantallazo azul.

-"Tan pocos metros?", pregunto yo.

-"Hey, va a cumplir 2 funciones a la vez, eso hace que el rango se encoja significativamente...si solo fuera la de bloquear tu señal de los radares, sería de 200 metros"; decía el.

-"Mmm...bueno, tendrá que servir..."; decía yo como me cruzaba de brazos.

Con lo que tenemos, hasta me sorprende que tengamos algo así en realidad.

-"Y...sin estar conectada a una fuente de poder, la batería del inhibidor, por si sola, aguanta 4 horas, pero con esa extra función, solo durara 2, y eso es que estoy siendo muy amable..."; decía el.

-"Mmmm...bueno, ya me las arreglare...solo unos días más y mis manos estarán listas para lo que tengo en mente"; decía yo toda seria como las movía ya.

Ya solo me hormigueaban por lo menos.

-"Pero espero que tu plan involucre hacer todo en un día, que tus clases empezarán en solo 6 días"; decía el.

-"Lo se..."; decía yo como suspiraba con pesar.

-"Eso hace que lo que tenga que hacer...sea en un solo y gran golpe..."; decía yo toda seria y con determinación.

-"Y tienes una idea de donde?", pregunto el.

Que bueno que lo pregunte, lo pensé muy bien toda esta semana.

-"Si...la estación de suministros N°31, en la zona oeste, a 2 km de la instalación que destruí, puedo robar un camión que salga de este, bajar su carga teletransportandolo en un lado del camino y ocultandolo, y solo manejar el camión, muy pero muy lejos de los tuneles por donde fui a la estación del metro en primer lugar, estrellarlo en algún sitio y listo, el crimen perfecto"; decía yo con una sonrisa.

-"Y como escaparás de los que te persigan, porque apenas el camión cambie de su curso normal, creeme, que las alarmas van a saltar", decía el.

-"Allí es donde vas a entrar, como una estación de suministro solo tiene nivel 3 de seguridad"; decía yo, "Tu trabajo como Hacker va a ser vital, y es donde me compraras tiempo para que yo descargue las cosas y lleve el camión a otra parte"; decía yo con una sonrisa.

-"Mmm...ok..., el trayecto del camión a la ciudad son solo 30 minutos y eso es todo lo que te puedo comprar, porque una vez el camión no pase por el puente a la ciudad a la hora concreta que tienen, creeme, que las alarmas saltarán automaticamente", decía el todo serio.

-"30 minutos...no hay problema, hasta me sobra"; decía yo con una sonrisa confiada.

-"De acuerdo...pero, deja más leche para nuestra bebe quieres, que toma más leche de lo recomendado, y los pañales, joooder, los pañales que usa en un día..."; decía el todo asqueado.

Vale...

-"Bien...eso haré, dejaré más de mi leche para ella..."; estaba hablando yo cuando...

-"Aja, sabía que había leche tuya guardada, no por nada mi hermanita no lloraba cuando tomaba del biberón!"; gritaba Bee, desde las escaleras como se iba corriendo a buscar en la cocina y se escuchaba como desordenaba las cosas.

-"Tu culpa por bocon...ve a arreglar lo que haga..."; decía yo como ponía la mano en mi frente, como mi buen humor se reemplazo con enojo.

-"Joder...vale...", decía el como cerraba su laptop y se iba a controlar a nuestra hija.

Que menudo desastre debió haber hecho en la cocina...

Que espero, que solo haya escuchado eso y no todo lo que dijimos antes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.

 **4 de enero del 2025 (1 día para que inicie su último semestre en la universidad)**

 **5:10 am**

 **Al oeste de Nueva York, a la altura a la carretera para llegar a la fábrica que destruyo ella hace unas semanas atrás.**

*Se la ve a un lado de la carretera, agachada entre los arbustos, con otra ropa abrigadora de color gris, en esa madrugada de invierno, con todo bien blanco*

Lo que hice para llegar aquí fue menos llamativo que lo que hice la otra vez.

Solo tome un taxi hacia el parque local en la tarde de ayer, algo para nada sospechoso.

Hice que Wilson falsificará pruebas de que me regrese a casa al llegar la noche de ayer.

Y solo me fui a aguantar la noche en el túnel que lleva al viejo alcantarillado de la ciudad.

Y joder, por la medianoche bajo la temperatura pero mucho, y hubo una tremenda ventisca, más bien todavía sigue nevando, pero al menos ya más suave que antes.

Y se que soy o era una pony que vivía en un clima montañoso y estoy acostumbrada a la nieve...

Pero tampoco estoy envuelta en pelo...

Si no fuera porque estoy en vuelta en mi magia con un hechizo calorifico para mantener el calor, hace rato me hubiera dado hipotermia.

Y si, vimos las noticias sobre como estaría el clima, y no decía nada sobre ventisca, sobre nevada suave si...

Pero una jodida ventisca es demasiado.

Como si estuviera tan lejos de la ciudad como para el clima varíe demasiado...?*se pregunto ella medio enojada*

Y eso no es lo peor.

La calle esta con quien sabe cuantos centimetros de nieve...

Espero que aun así lo intenten transportar como sea la carga de suministros.

Porque hace 5 minutos que debío pasar por aquí el maldito camión...*pensaba ella como revisaba su nueva tablet, igual de grande que la anterior, pero ahora con bordes teñidos de color negro*

Eh estado aquí 20 minutos con mi hechizo encendido, y pese a que mis manos están recuperadas...tampoco quiero forzarlo demasiado...

Aunque espera...

Ese es...*piensa ella emocionada como fuerza su vista para ver unas luces venir por la carretera*

Bien...ya era joder...*piensa ella toda alegre como apaga su hechizo.

Uff...

Que frío tan de golpe...

No lo sentí así porque estaba corriendo y luchando por mi vida...*pensaba ella como se abrazaba a si misma y se frotaba para mantenerse caliente*

Ok Sunset...

Ya no va a ser como la primera vez...

Ahora sabes que es un camión y como funciona, y aunque no sepas conducir uno...has visto suficientes peliculas de Rapido y Furioso para saber donde esta el acelerador y los frenos de un vehiculo...

Y esta vez, ya se como entrar...

-"Wilson...ya veo el camión...voy a actuar"; decía yo toda confiada por la tablet.

 _-"Esta bien, la señal del estado del camión estara en un bucle continuo por 30 minutos...puedes actuar cuando quieras"_ , decía el por la tablet.

Como vi el camión acercándose...

Así que yo me paré...

Pero aun así los árboles del bosque me cubrían, y como estaba aun oscuro por las nubes y la nevada, no me vería con facilidad.

Active el inhibidor...

E hice brillar mis manos con magia como el camión pasaba a mi lado, se veía que tenía un quitanieves al frente que le evitará cumplir con su itinerario como apartaba la nieve sin problemas...

Y me teletransporte encima de la cabina del camión en movimiento...

Casi pierdo el equilibrio cuando paso eso...

No es tan fácil hacerlo de verdad como se ve en las peliculas después de todo.

Y más con la nevada que esta cayendo y un pie recién recuperado de una fractura leve.

Entonces aun con mi manos cubiertas de magia, yo usando mis manos como cuchillas al estar infundidas con magia, penetro el techo del camión, y lo abro su techo con mi telequinesis mágica como si fuera una lata de sardinas.

El conductor, un soldado de Advent mira todo sorprendido el acto como intenta aun mantener el control como esto lo sorprendío enormemente y casi pierde el control y casi me hace caer.

Y yo solo baje cuando había hecho un agujero lo suficientemente grande para pasar y me puse a su lado como recupera el control del vehiculo, y antes de que el pudiera tomar el arma que tenía atrás en su asiento, yo le agarre su cabeza con una mano y le infundí de magia.

-"No hoy amigo...", decía yo como sonreía, y el soldado solo cayo en segundos inconsciente sobre el volante

…...

En un puto camión en movimiento!.

Joder, yo entonces agarre el volante y lo mantuve firme para evitar chocar con una mano, y con la otra yo movía los pies del soldado, y le quitaba del acelerador, y lo ponía la otra en el freno.

Y así, el camión, se empezó a detener.

Y cuando lo hizo, yo suspire aliviada.

Realmente me alegra cuando las cosas salen bien.

Entonces yo salgo de la cabina, llego a la parte trasera, rompo la cerradura de la cabina.

Y al abrir, veo las cajas y cajas de cartón para las cosas simples y de madera para las cosas más delicadas, llena de suministros de todo tipo, desde comida, a medicamentos de bajo nivel y repuestos de electronica para aparatos básicos, como televisores o tablet, algo de baja categoría para no preocupar a Advent demasiado, pero estoy más que seguro que esto me será de gran ayuda.

Entonces rápidamente yo empiezo a hacer flotar las cajas, una por una afuera del camión y llevarlas al bosque.

Cada una de las de cartón pesaba 10 kilos...las de madera unas 20...y es que eran bien grandes.

Pero podía hacerlo...son pesadas pero puedo hacerlo

Solo tenía que mover unas...eh...*entonces miraba el contenedor y todas las cajas que había allí y se ponía a contarlas*

100 cajas... *pensaba ella algo desanimada*

Ok...

Vamos a ello...

Rapidito...*como entonces ella hace flotar las cajas al interior del bosque y las empieza a apilar en pilas de 3 cajas para que no sobresalgan demasiado*

*15 minutos después...*

Vamos...vamos...*pensaba ella como empezaba a sudar como iba por la caja N°95*

Al menos no paso nadie en este tiempo a esta hora.

Y el siguiente camión de suministro pasa recién en otra media hora.

-"Liberadora...necesita ayuda?", pregunta el soldado de Advent que libere de su control mental, y que venía a verme.

-"Si...ahora que preguntas, puedes llevarte este camión lo más lejos posible y a toda velocidad por donde viniste, pero claro, sin ir a la fabrica...y luego venir y ayudarme a mover las cajas"; le dije yo como terminaba de sacar la última caja y la ponía al lado del camino.

Y me podía relajar.

-"Esta bien mi señora"; decía el todo respetuoso como lo veía regresar al camión.

Y mientras lo veía dar la vuelta en U por la semi angosta carretera, y marcharse por donde vino...

Ocultaba entre la maleza y la nieve del bosque las cajas, y aun nevando.

…...

Joder, que tengo mucho que llevar...*pense algo desanimada, pero se mira las manos*

Al menos esta vez mis manos soportaron esta vez como use tanta magia.

Aunque...si que tengo mucho que llevar a mano.

Porque mejor me aguanto antes de usar más magia...

Así que...a darle no más...*pensaba ella como empezaba a cargar a mano 4 cajas de las de 10kg, y se iba al túnel corriendo, pero con cuidado*

Y si regresa el soldado, realmente me será de mucho beneficio.

.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.

 **1 hora después...**

Al salir el sol escuchaba algunas naves de Advent a lo lejos y la nevada amainar.

Pero, ninguna por esta área, en especial cuando ya regresaba a por más cajas.

Que el túnel esta cerca, a solo 30 minutos corriendo ida y vuelta por el terreno accidentado y como tengo las piernas largas, la nieve acumulada no fue mucho problema para mí, que haya demorado 2 horas en llegar desde ese punto cerca de la instalación de antes, y el túnel, era porque hacia zigzag y buscaba evitar que me siguieran el rastro casi yendo en circulos.

Y ya voy por otras 4 cajas, ya tengo 8 en la cueva.

Y todavía no estoy cansada.

Bueno, talvez un poquito, solo esta y ya solo camino.

Y cuando me sienta exhausta, ya me tomare la tarde...

Pero vi a un soldado de Advent cerca de las cajas...

Hubiera directamente lanzado un rayo de energía para matarlo, pero es que estaba sin casco.

Y estos nunca se han quitado el casco estando controlados por Advent.

-"Enemigo o amigo?", pregunto yo como por si acaso tenía una mano cargada con magia.

-"Aliado mi liberadora..."; decía el un tono respetuoso, de casi 2 metros de alto como todo soldado de Advent.

Calvo y con caractersisticas de reptil a pesar de que tienen piel humana.

Lo que es super bizarro.

-"Bien, aliado, así que te pudiste escapar de Advent eh?", pregunto yo.

Porque me ahorro mucho tiempo haciendo eso.

Y la verdad, me alegra porque es el primer soldado de Advent de bajo rango que libero y no lo matan...

-"Si mi señora, pude escapar al dejar el camión con su timón atorado con mi arma para que se quede yendo en línea recta por una carretera recta y a una velocidad decente usando mi casco como si fuera un ladrillo en el pedal", decía el todo serio.

-"Vale...muy ingenioso...ahora, solo ayudame con las cajas, que tenemos muchas que llevar muchacho..."; decía yo como iba a cargar más cajas.

-"Muy bien liberadora"; decía el en un tono respetuoso como el se ponía igual a cargar 4 cajas como yo, pero en su caso, eran las que pesaban 20 kg y apenas podía ver al frente por esas grandes y voluminosas cajas.

-"Sabes...puedes llevar 2 de las pesadas nada más..."; decía yo.

-"No...yo puedo, por mi liberadora, yo podré hacer esto y seré tan eficiente como ella"; decia el todo respetuoso a pesar de que sus voluminosas piernas se hundían en la nieve.

….

Si...

Realmente no les dieron mucho cerebro para razonar cosas no relacionadas con la guerra a los soldados de bajo rango...

-"Solo lleva 2, y se acabo, yo puedo con el resto...", decía yo como usando mi magia llevaba una caja de 20kg atrás de mí levitandola.

Ya me había recuperado un poco al darle aunque sea un corto descanso.

-"Muy bien"; dijo el todo respetuoso como dejo caer 2 cajas y se encargo de llevar las 2 cajas pesadas como le ordene.

-"Ok...esto será una larga tarde..."; dije yo como solo iba caminando de regreso al túnel, pero en vez de seguirme, se quedo allí...

Joder, realmente no hacen nada sin que se le de una orden.

-"Que me sigas, no solo carga en donde estás las cajas que tienes"; decía yo levemente irritada.

-"Entiendo mi señora"; decía el aun todo respetuosa como me seguía.

-"Y ya basta con "mi señora"...que no soy tan vieja...", decia yo media enojada y algo ofendida la verdad.

-"Entendido...señorita", decía el después de mucho pensarlo como me seguía.

Eh...

Ya no era virgen...

Pero bueno.

Algo es algo.

Allí en adelante fue un viaje en silencio, tampoco estos soldados tienen mucho que decir la verdad.

Ida y vuelta, ida y vuelta, yo llevando cada vez menos cajas porque me dolían los brazos.

Parando solo para orinar o hacer el numero 2...

Que eso si lo esperaba hacer cerca del túnel.

Y cuando paso 1 hora después del medio día...y sin señal de Advent cerca.

Ya me pude confiar y tuve que parar...

Llegamos al tunel con solo una caja yo, y 2 el, al parecer su resistencia mayor que la mía.

Aunque claro, es más fácil para el, después de todo el fue creado geneticamente.

Yo solo me sente entre una de las varias cajas que hemos traído.

Que en total, en las 6 horas que hemos estado yendo y trayendo cajas...

Solo pudimos traer en total unas 39.

…...

Esto no lo puedo hacer sola...

Y el soldado de antes, acaba de dejar una y se fue por otra...

…...

Admiro su resistencia...pero joder, el merece también un descanso.

Así que cuando regrese le ordenaré que descanse.

Pero ahora...

-"Hey Wilson...desde tu computadora puedes hablarle de forma más segura a Rosa...saludale de mi parte y dile que le diga a Benjmin que traiga algunos hombres aquí en mi posición y que me ayuden a traer los suministros", decía yo por la tablettoda seria y algo cansada como me duelen las piernas y los brazos.

 _-"Bueno, un hola primero hubiera sido genial, pero con solo no ver en las noticias sobre quien fue el que robo un camión de suministros de Advent me basta...pero si, ahora les llamo...espera allí quieres"_ , decía Wilson.

-"No te preocupes...no me ire a ninguna parte...", decía yo como me recostaba en la pared como a la vez me tronaba el estomago.

-"Argg...espero que los exiliados sepan cocinar la comida...que me muero de hambre...", dije en voz alta como me quedaba sentada allí.

Aunque me alegra que la primera prueba del inhibidor haya sido un éxito total...*pensaba ella como sonreía*

Descansando, como yo cerraba los ojos un momento como el cansancio me gano, y tome una pequeña siestecita.

..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-

 **-"Un robo simple, pero en verdadero sigilo por fin...y al parecer ya hay sentimientos encontrados entre la pareja jeje...me gusta eso"; decía Seras toda sonriente.**

 **-"Pero más me agrada que por fin algo le haya salido bien a Sunset por una vez, después de todo, con lo que tiene que pasar a diario la pobre...y más teniendo que hacer esas filias con ese sujeto raro y bien vestido", decía Seras.**

 **-"Si, después de todo ella merece que las cosas le salgan bien por una vez"; decía yo.**

 **-"Aunque demasiado bien diría yo...ya quiero ver como todo se devuelve a la pobre...otra vez"; decía Seras.**

 **-"En fin...de que quieres hablar hoy como parece que no hay más que resumirle a mi capitulo que fue uno tranquilito?", pregunto yo a Seras.**

 **-"Ohh amiguito autor, te dije que vería un universo donde el meme de la invasión del área 51 era real y que no sea por una guerra...y que sea realmente por un meme, y lo encontre, y lo llame al universo 20/09/2019, en memoria de la fecha elegida para ello...y en memoria de todos los subnormales que murieron al ir allí"; decía ella.**

 **-"Bueno...la selección natural haciendo su trabajo...supongo"; decía yo como alzaba los hombros un momentos.**

 **-"Si...aunque se dice en ese universo que fue un plan de los chinos, escala rápidamente y estalla la 3era guerra mundial y bueno...el último popular meme de la historia...fue uno que causo una guerra termonuclear mundial...pero bueno, esperemos que no pase eso en el tuyo..."; decía ella como regreso a echarse en su sofá para ponerse comoda.**

… **...**

 **Bueno...**

 **-"Uff...eso si que es muy oscuro...", decía yo.**

 **-"Que esperabas, están queriendo invadir una base militar...una puta base militar...y de los USA...si haces eso, no broma, es que quieres morir", decía ella.**

 **-"Ok...y con eso terminamos el relleno, así que...me despido gente bonita, nos vemos en el proximo capitulo del siguiente domingo!", decía yo alegremente.**

 **-"Y esperemos que el autor lo termine esto antes del 20 de septiembre de este año jeje, el dia en que planean hacerlo ese asalto a la base, por si se termina el mundo, jejeje", decía Seras toda sonriente.**

 **Lo que ella dijo jeje.**

 **Ahora no se olviden de dejar su comentario, que me encantan leerlos :3**


	69. Chapter 69

_**Capitulo 69: La vida de civil no es para un soldado**_

 **Soldado raso Sunset Shimmer / Sally Jackson**

 **4 de enero del 2025**

 **Tunel de entrada a los viejos tuneles de Nueva York**

 **5:45 pm**

*se escuchan voces a lo lejos*.

*y eso en seguida pone a Sunset en alerta como se levanta de un salto y se pone en guardia*.

Mierda…sera Advent o el grupo de Benjamin…*pienso yo como pongo atención de donde viene el ruido*

Ohh…

Viene del túnel…*penso ella aliviada como se relaja en su lugar*

Veo que el soldadito hizo un buen trabajo…..*penso ella al ver la entrada al tunel llena de cajas, como se puso a contar cuantas había*

1….5…..10…..14….19…25…34…..40…..45…51….60 cajas.

-"Nada mal chico…lograste traer 21 cajas más tu solito", decía en voz alta.

-"Gracias….", decía el soldado que libere, sonando cansado, como lo vi levantar su mano de detrás de una pila de cajas.

Yo fui hacia el y lo vi alli sentado sobre el suelo del tunel como estaba recostado contra las cajas.

-"Hiciste un buen trabajo chico", decía yo para animarlo como le palmeaba suavemente su calva.

-"Pero no complete la misión que me dio …..mi cuerpo ya no me da", decía el sonando cansado.

-"Estuviste moviendo 21 pesadas cajas por kilometros en un terreno escabroso y nevado, yo creo que hiciste mucho más de lo que pense", decía yo con calma.

Como el levanto la cabeza.

Y me sonrio.

Y esa cara reptiliana se ven raros cuando sonríen.

Pero…..yo le sonrio de vuelta.

Para que se sienta bien consigo mismo.

Además, también me alivia saber que solo quedan 40 cajas haya.

Aunque, es una pena, parece que estos no tienen tanto libre albedrío como los de más alto rango...

-"Sally, estas por aquí", oí entonces a Benjamín llamándome, y parecía que estaba cerca, así que me levanto.

-"Si, estoy aquí!", grito de vuelta como miro hacia donde provenía la voz.

Y en efecto, era Benjamin con un grupo de 10 personas acompañándole con sus abrigos de invierno y unas linternas en sus manos; ya apagadas por estar ya tan cerca de la salida conmigo.

Y al verlos yo voy con ellos y ellos se aproximan a mí.

Y de cerca.

Veo que Benjamin es el unico que lleva un arma encima

Un rifle M16 atado con una correa a su cuerpo.

-"Parece que cumpliste, suficientes suministros para todos de vuelta en el refugio", decía el sonando muy contento como señalaba las cajas.

-"Lo se….y eso que aun falta unas 40 cajas que deje cerca del camino, que con su ayuda, podremos traerlos aquí antes del anochecer", decía yo toda alegre y optimista.

-"Bueno….señala el camino", decía el todo emocionado.

Como el resto de su grupo se les veía animados igual por la noticia de más suministros.

-"De acuerdo", dije yo con una sonrisa, como empecé a caminar para salir del tunel mientras hacia señas para que me siguieran.

Y entonces cuando avanzamos unos pasos para salir del tunel…

Benjamin que estaba detrás de mí me toco el hombro y señalo al soldado que libere, aun sentado y recostado en unas cajas, como el se nos queda viendo.

-"Es tu prisionero?", pregunto el como estaba a punto de sacar su rifle.

-"No, es un soldado que libere del control de Advent, y me ayudo a traer las cosas sin causarme ningún problema", decía yo seriamente como me interponía entre el soldado y el. (Sin medir que practicamente su trasero estaba a pocos centimetros de la cara de un sorprendido y confundido soldado)

-"Pero es parte de Advent, como esas cosas pueden estar de nuestro lado", dijo el sonando muy enojado al respecto.

Y su grupo no se veía muy contento que digamos.

-"Porque no es su culpa ser parte de Advent, están en contra de su voluntad, y yo puedo sacarles de su control gracias a mis poderes y darles su libertad", decía yo seriamente, "Así que, si le haces daño a el, a un ser vivo que acaba de obtener su libertad...creeme, que lo lamentarás"; decía yo toda seria y agresiva como le toque su pecho con un dedo.

Después de todo, vine a ayudar a todos los que pueda, y eso incluye este soldado que esta a mis espaldas...

Que realmente puede llegar a ser muy útil.

-"Ok...ok...no le haré nada..."; decía el aun serio como dejaba atrás su arma pero no retrocedía, y yo tampoco como nos mirabamos fijamente, "Aun..."; decía el como por fin el cedía como apartaba la mirada.

-"Por si acaso...dame tu arma para estar seguro..."; decía yo seriamente.

-"Bien...solo porque no quiero pelea con alguien de mi misma altura..."; decía el como se quitaba el arma de encima, y me iba a dar con una mano el arma...como tenía la otra oculta detrás de su espalda...y en esa treta, cuando uso su arma cuando yo la agarre, para empujarme fuera de su camino, como el saca un cuchillo y le iba a clavar directamente en la cabeza del soldado.

Pero, Mae no entreno a ninguna novata...

Puede que me haya tomado por sorpresa un poco eso...

Pero yo evite caerme por poco hacia atrás, me pare con firmeza, y mi primer instinto fue en darle una patada cuando vi como sacaba su cuchillo de su pantalón, en los bolsillos traseros.

Todo fue tan rápido, pero lo vi en camara lenta

El iba a clavarselo el cuchillo con al soldado sin levantar mucho su cuchillo como estaba el soldado aún sentado

Pero mi patada vino antes de que la punta de su cuchillo tocará su ojo...

Como le di una fuerte patada en el lado izquierdo, justo en su brazo, y fue tan fuerte que lo tiro al suelo, como se había escuchado un crack antes de que cayera.

No subestimes las patadas de un pony después de todo...

Benjamin ahora estaba en el suelo, con su brazo izquierdo roto, y su cuchillo quien sabe donde.

-"Ahora lo saben, puede que no tenga armas, pero aun soy más fuerte y ágil que ustedes, así que, si quieren suministros, ignoren al soldado, matar soldados randoms no hará que traigan a quien sea que perdieron, matar a los correctos si, y el no es uno de ellos, ahora vayan por las cajas, y listo...habremos terminado"; decía yo agresivamente como señalaba al soldado, "Entendieron claro?", preguntaba yo como les fulminaba con la mirada.

Depués de todo, el soldado me ayudo bastante el día de hoy.

Los demás asintieron, como miraban a Benjamin, el más alto y fuerte de todos con el brazo roto, como se retorcía en el suelo.

Y yo me acercaba a él.

-"Ellos se llevaron a todos mis amigos y mataron a mis colegas...como es que aun puedes ser nuestra aliada, si los ayudas también a ellos?"; pregunto Benjamin como se retorcía de dolor en el suelo como se agarraba el brazo.

-"Si aprendieras a escuchar entenderías...el no es nuestro enemigo ahora...a el lo cambie, y ahora es de los nuestros...al menos de mi lado"; decía yo toda seria como señalaba al soldado que nos miraba. (Más miraba el trasero de Sunset, y no dejaba de verlo)

-"Cualquier otro que no diga que yo hice que se nos uniera...puedes matarlo a gusto...esta claro?", pregunto yo toda seria como lo miraba disgustada.

-"Como el cristal..."; decía el con una mezcla de enojo y dolor como aun seguía tirado en el suelo.

Ya averiguare de que colegas esta hablando luego...

Pero por ahora...

-"Soldado, si aun puedes caminar, siguenos, que no te dejare sola con el"; decía yo como señalaba a Benjamin.

El parecío tardar en responder, como sacudío su cabeza y se levanto, "Si, si puedo caminar libertadora...", decía el algo nervioso.

Entonces mire a Benjamin de nuevo.

-"Y pensar que soñe que hacía el amor contigo..."; decía yo enojada como les hice señas a su grupo para que me siguiera.

Joder, se que han perdido todo lo que han tenido, pero al menos están en su hogar.

Yo no tengo esa maldita suerte, estoy arriesgando mi culo para ayudarles, y ni me haceís caso cuando por fin tengo algo putamente controlado.

Hay que joderse!. *pensó ella enojada como camino en frente de todo el grupo guiando el camino, como el soldado, no dejaba de mirarle el trasero...teniendo muchos pensamientos nuevos y extraños en su mente...*

.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-

 **En el camino a por las cajas.**

 **Unos minutos después de dejas el tunel**

Como había parado de nevar ya por el medio día, fue mas facil guiarme por el bosque.

Pero me había quedado con la duda….

-"Oigan…de que colegas habla Benjamin?", pregunto yo.

Porque de perder familiares es comprensible, y hasta entendible de porque le tenga una rabia a los de advent.

Y ya su terquedad y su sed de venganza era demasiada como para que viera razones.

Demostrando que es super impulsivo y salta a la minima

Asi que con esa actitud.….con colegas se refiere a que era policía, o era pandillero.

-"De la policía,",, dijo uno de los que me acompañaban.

Todos hombres.

Ni una chica.

-"Oh…entiendo...", dije yo como no necesitaba mas explicación.

Porque averigüe que ADVENT no solo desmantelo los ejércitos restantes de la tierra

También lo hizo con los policías.

Y estos no cayeron sin luchar al principio, como los militares.

Pero al final ya se sabe su destino.

La mayoría murió

O viven en el exilio como el resto de los humanos fuera de la frontera.

-"Pero era pandillero reformado, así que conoce un truco o 2 debajo de la manga", contestaba otro.

-"Yo escuche que era un policía decente, pero que no cumplían tan a pie de la letra con las reglas", decía otro.

Ok…..ahora entiendo porque no era del todo honorable.

Y como no sintió ningún arrepentimiento al apretarme el trasero, porque solo tenia que empujar, pero el las apretó y manoseo….. *pensó eso como se sonrojaba*

En fin.

Ahora se como es el en realidad, una pena.

Pensaba que era un tipo decente.

Pero ya basta de pensar en el…

Que tengo otra pregunta.

-"Oigan, y ustedes son todos los que pudieron venir?", pregunto yo.

-"Si, luego la mayoría no son muy fuertes, nosotros si, por eso nos mandaron aquí", decía uno de ellos.

Ok….

-"Les digo entonces ahora que una vez les muestre donde esta las cajas, llevaremos lo que podamos al túnel y de alli yo me voy", decía yo.

-"Pero porque, no nos ayudaras a llevar las cajas a la estación?", pregunto otro.

-"No, ademas ya estuve aquí afuera por 2 días ya, no quiero que nadie sospeche de que no estuve en casa por días", decía yo toda seria.

Además.

Ya quería volver a mi cama.

Pero veo que esa respuesta les satisfizo, y pudimos seguir caminando para llegar a las cajas que escondí.

..-.-…-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-

 **Unas 2 horas después...**

 **De vuelta al túnel.**

Luego de esa conversación, no hablaron de cosas relevantes luego.

Solo de que si era la zona segura o preguntarme los detalles de como lo logre conseguir los suministros.

Al final regresábamos no mas con al menos 24 cajas más.

Cada uno llevando al menos 2 cajas.

Yo llevando 4 en mi espalda, como el soldado me ayudaba a mantenerla equilibrada y sin caerse las cajas.

Asi todo el camino.

Y aunque sienta mi magia recuperada de manera parcial.

Y con la batería del inhibidor agotada.

Pues, no puedo hacer nada hasta que pueda cargarla.

Al final llegamos al túnel.

Donde Benjamin había usado de los suministros médicos unas vendas para inmovilizar su brazo y estaba el parado en la entrada, fumando unos cigarros.

Vamos.

Mas malote no podria parecer este hombre…

Aunque…..debo de admitir que aun me calienta la verdad….

Pero al menos su actitud de antes me hace evitar que esos pensamientos lascivos pasen a mayores cosas ahora.

-"Veo que por fin han regresado…..", decía el sonado aun molesto como ya empieza a oscurecer.

Y el arroja su cigarro al suelo que estaba por la mitad ya y lo pisa para apagarlo.

-"Si, y ellos saben donde esta y ya me confirmaron de que lo van a hacer, así que ahora yo puedo irme, suerte llevando esas cajas", decía yo como dejaba las cajas que llevaba a un lado de las demás cajas.

-"Esta bien…..", contesto el no muy a gusto con la idea de que me vaya.

-"Y esta es tu arma", decía yo como me quitaba el arma de encima, pero sin el cargador y el lo agarra y antes de que pregunte le digo y muestro "Las municiones vienen por separado, y te lo regresare cuando vuelva", digo yo como abro un poco mi abrigo y saco de entre mis tetas el cargador del arma, juego con esta unos segundos y lo meto de nuevo.

El no dijo nada.

Solo el me miro con leve enojo.

-"Pero que va a ser de el, el en definitiva no va a venir con nosotros", decía Benjamin todo serio como apuntaba con su brazo bueno al soldado.

Entonces yo me pare en ver al soldado.

La verdad es que sí, sin mi, a el lo van a matar en el refugio...y carece de total autonomía, aun cuando fue liberado.

Pero...la verdad es que talvez si pueda necesitar un poco de su ayuda a futuro...*pensó ella por un momento*

Y una pregunta que me falto preguntarle a Betos cuando la libere...la primera capitana de advent que libere...

-"Ok...escuchen, sigan con lo suyo, yo ya cumplí mi parte del trato, ahora les toca a ustedes el de cuidar a mi amiga...yo me tengo que llevar por un momento al soldado"; decía yo como ninguno cuestiono nada, solo me dejaron ir, como yo le hice una seña al soldado para que me siguiera, ya que hasta ahora no dijo nada.

Caminamos lejos del túnel varias decenas de metros lejos de este, para poder hablar con el en privado.

Y cuando por fin me di cuenta que estabamos lejos.

Y que me acaba de hacer recuerdo ahora, le pregunte algo que ha estado en mi cabeza desde que libere a Betos durante mis primeros días en la tierra...

-"Porque me ayudas...aparte del echo de que te eh liberado?"; pregunto yo seriamente.

-"Porque habría una razón más que ayudarla mi libertadora?", pregunto el mismo confundido.

-"No se, al ser liberado alguien de tu calibre, hasta podrías haber respondido hostilmente, porque aun tienes secuelas de tu programación original, o solo haberte quedado tonto andando como imbecil sin saber que hacer...pero eligen la opción de ayudarme apenas despiertan...porque?", pregunto yo.

Porque, no tiene sentido que me ayuden directamente, deberían estar confundidos, aun empezando a razonar todo lo que han vivido hasta el momento, o advent debío haberlos críado con mentalidad de asesinos psicopatas en toda regla para evitar sentir emociones y si por alguna casualidad se liberarán, serían asesinos andando por la vida libremente sin mostrar emociones.

Pero aquí están, todos y cada uno de los soldados que eh liberado, no son psicopatas...tienen plena claridad mental, y hasta sentido del honor en saldar una deuda.

Un jodido honor, cuando eh escuchado rumores de que van a capturar a inocentes cuando están hasta en el baño totalmente indefensos.

-"No se...solo se que...es algo que nacío de dentro de mí, mi liberadora"; decía el todo pensativo.

-"Pero...en serio, no tienes idea de porque Advent le puso esos sentimientos a los que se supone serían sus marionetas?"; pregunto yo confundida.

-"No mi liberadora, lo único que se es como disparar un arma, conducir mi camión y la ruta que hay que seguir en toda Nueva York para dejar cargas...y nada más"; decía el respondiendo sin dudar ni un minuto.

Allí esta la cosa.

Solo le enseñan lo básico...

Entonces.

Quien les da esos sentimientos de honor?

Y de ayudar al que los rescata?

…...

Un infiltrado dentro de Advent, pero en una posición tan elevada que lo hace?

…...

Eso...eso si será un lío de averiguar.

Pero ahora...quiero otra cosa de este amigo ahora que menciona que sabe conducir.

Y como no le puedo sacar obviamente nada más...

-"Escucha, es obvio que sin ordenes no podrás sobrevivir haya afuera...y yo, no voy a tener tiempo para enseñarte a ser autosuficiente, así que, quiero que hagas lo siguiente, yo voy a hacer que una amiga te pase suministros para que sobrevivas todo lo que puedas sin ayuda, pero que quede claro, quiero que sigas en forma para cuando el momento en que te voy a necesitar entendiste?", pregunto yo toda seria.

El asintío.

-"Así que, te ordeno que busques un lugar donde te puedas ocultar, aun estando cerca de este túnel, y sobrevivas todo el tiempo que haga falta en este bosque, sin que nadie te vea, esta claro?", pregunto yo toda seria.

-"Entendido mi liberadora"; decía el todo serio como corrío hacia el bosque...

-"Mi amiga vendrá a dejarte las cosas mañana...así que no la ataques apenas veas a una mujer latina andando por el bosque!"; decía yo casi gritando como lo veo alejarse.

Y el sol ya se pone en el horizonte.

*suspiro*

Será un largo camino a casa...

…...aunque mejor llamo a Wilson y le cuento como las cosas fueron...

-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **De regreso a casa.**

 **Ese mismo día**

 **10:43 pm**

*se la ve a ella, sin nada puesto de la cintura para arriba, como esta descansando en el sofá de la sala, y se lo ve a Wilson a su izquierda y Carol a su derecha*

Llegue hace 20 minutos, pero mi hija estaba aquí esperando como siempre su leche, y como no quiero hablar de estas cosas de los refugiados frente a ella...

Primero fue ella tomando su leche como los 3 estabamos sin hablar, y la mande a su cuarto cuando termino.

Y ahora que por fin estamos solos, como escuche a mi hija cerrar la puerta detrás de ella...

-"Ok, ok, se que apenas llevamos saliendo un tiempo, y se que eres de la resistencia, pero...sabes lo que me estás pidiendo?", pregunto Carol toda incredula como fue la primera en hablar, como todos habían mantenido la calma mientras mi hija estaba aca.

Y con lo que acaba de decir, supongo que Wilson ya le explico la situación antes de venir.

-"Dijiste que si querías estar conmigo, harías lo que sea..."; dije yo como me cruzaba de brazo sobre mis pechos.

-"Si...y te viniste con una prueba enorme e hicimos las 2 una sesión de fotos al desnudo, donde todo el país nos vio desnuda, y ahora soy casi tan famosa como tu maldita sea, y a diferencia de ti, tanta atención no me gusta, ya hasta me está molestando"; decía Carol como se cruzaba de brazos, notandose algo molesta, pese a que no deja de mirar mis pechos desnudos.

-"Oye, es que ella si que lo pensó bien, te escapas lejos de la ciudad cada semana, con suministros de sobra porque no sabes si te quedaras lejos un día o 2, porque estás harta de la atención extra, y regresas a las pocas horas, porque eso es lo que necesitas y que también, no puedes hacerlo, porque universidad, y ya, nadie sospecha, porque sería logico y concuerda con tu personalidad de chica reservada", decía Wilson apoyandome en esta para variar.

-"Pero esa es la cosa, que suministros, si pedimos extras cada semana, es que van a sospechar", decía ella algo nerviosa, "Además, yo no trago tanto para justificar tanta comida para una comilona", diciendo ella algo enojada como miraba a Wilson.

-"Ya, ya, pero solo vas a llevar que, algo de carne seca, y verduras ya preparada, en el bosque ya encontrara más comida si es que busca bien, y le llevaremos agua para 3 días, y luego que el halle la manera de recolectar agua de lluvia, o de un riachuelo cercano"; decía yo toda seria.

-"Ya, pero, también se controla el gasto del agua, y aunque lo hackee y haga parecer como que se consume lo normal, donde conseguiras envases para llevarle el agua?", pregunto Wilson.

-"Bueno, ya que señor boca amplia revelo que guardamos biberones con leche mía a Bee...tenemos que deshacernos de esos envases ahora para que no recaiga...así que, vamos a darle esos envases a el soldado"; decía yo algo seria como miraba a Wilson

-"Y botar tanta leche fresca?"; pregunto Wilson sorprendido, y algo preocupado.

Como si no supiera que tu bebes de mi teta cuando estoy medio dormida, bebe grande... *pienso eso como le miro y le doy una sonrisa traviesa*

-"Sabes, tu leche es muy rica"; decía ella como me apretaba mi seno derecho para sacarme más...y como estaba sensible por Bee...gemía un poco cuando lo hizo, "Yo me preocuparía que a el soldado le guste demasiado tu leche"; decía ella en un tono más juguetón y para aligerar el ambiente, que lo había vuelto ya tenso desde hace rato.

-"No me importaría...pero ahora, solo encárguense de llenar la comida en un maletín...", decía yo como la detenía de tocarme al sujetarle su mano.

Es que ahora no era el momento.

-"Y se que te gastaste tu parte del dinero de la sesión de fotos en comprarte un auto...así que puedes ir allí tranquilamente con los suministros y ya Wilson se encargará de desviar o detener a cualquiera que te intente seguir"; decía yo toda seria, pese a que estaba sonrojada.

-"Esta bien...ya que...y eso de hacerlo cada semana va a ser muy pesado, en especial cuando estamos en el último semestre", decía ella algo insegura.

-"Y eso que yo tampoco voy a estar como si nada, porque lo que voy a hacer, es seguir ayudando a los de haya abajo, y conseguir hasta material de grado militar para que me hagan mi armadura"; decía yo seriamente.

-"Y no creo que puedas mantener tus notas de 90 para arriba si vas a estar ocupada haciendo eso"; decía el.

Porque, yo tenía el plan de trabajar para advent como infiltrada, y tenía notas altisimas, llegando a casi 100 muchas veces, porque los que tienen las mejores notas, son los que pueden ingresar en instalaciones de mayor nivel.

Y a pesar de mis inicios desastrozos, mis notas actuales marcan que podría ingresar a una de nivel 5 sin problemas.

Algo que enorgullece a Wilson, pese a que el es solo nivel 4.

Que el dice que los del nivel 5 requerían ir a instalaciones de altisima seguridad, con gente cerca de el, y el no quería eso.

Prefería ser un pez grande en una pecera pequeña llena de peces pequeños, que un pez grande entre otros peces grandes en una pecera enorme.

-"No me importa para este punto, porque como dijo Wilson...es cuestión de tiempo para que me encuentren y sepan que fui yo la que ataco esa instalación de robotica de Nivel 5"; decía yo toda seria, "Por eso es que hago esa armadura...yo la usare y causare un tremendo alboroto cuando el momento en que me encuentre llegue, para que ustedes puedan escapar con mis 2 hijas sin ser vistos, y eso incluye a Rosa con ustedes"; decía yo toda seria y decidida.

-"Vivir en el campo como exiliados...estás loca...si sabes que apenas soporto estar al aire libre y con otras personas?"; pregunto Wilson algo histerico.

-"Es eso, o vivir en los drenajes con los otros refugiados en un entorno miserable viviendo de limosnas, o ser jugo de persona para sus experimentos geneticos de Advent"; decía yo toda seria.

-"Mmmmmm...mierda, mierda, mierda...eligo el campo, al menos allí no habrá 100 personas apretadas alrededor de mí, y con 0 privacidad"; decía el nada contento.

-"Y tu Carol que opinas de eso?"; pregunto yo.

Como ella se había quedado en silencio cuando dije mi plan.

-"Oye...en serio pides cada vez más cosas serias...y estoy dispuesta a seguirte y todo...pero necesito algo más, algo tan serio como lo que nos pides, porque después de todo, estás hablando de abandonar mi vida, que apenas acabo de acostumbrarme a ella...e ir al campo, que eh estado una o 2 veces cuando niña...pero nada de vivir allí, y pasar a vivir en un tunel abandonado entre un montón de desesperados...no me gusta la verdad, para nada..."; decía Carol toda seria como se paraba.

Ya con nada de humor para cosas pervertidas.

-"Que quieres?", pregunto yo seriamente.

Porque si se queda...

Y al ser tan cercana a mí, la usaran para atraerme, o solo la enviarán a matar por estar en contra del estado.

Y no quiero esa culpa en mi cabeza...más de lo que ya tengo por arruinar sus vidas.

-"No lo se...solo dejame pensarlo vale...porque después de todo, esto es una decisión que cambiara mi vida, tanto para peor o mejor", decía ella toda nerviosa e indecisa.

-"Bien...entonces vamos Wilson, empaquemos la comida y la leche, y le dejaremos a Carol un momento a solas para que lo piense muy bien"; decía yo toda seria.

El solo asintío como nos fuimos a la cocina, y antes de llegar a esta, la vi de reojo, y la vi ella solo ponerse las manos en la cabeza como jugaba con su pelo.

Como realmente odio hacer esto a ella...

Pero es que no existe otra opción.

-.-..-..-..-…-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-…-.-

 **Carol**

 **8:32 am**

 **Cerca de la carretera saliendo de Nueva York.**

*se la ve a ella llevando unas 2 maletas por un sendero en el bosque*

Maldita Sunset...

Sabía que tener a una chica tan hermosa e inteligente sería mucho trabajo...

Pero...no me esperaba nada como esto.

Esperaba solo salir con ella, cazarnos algún día y soportar juntas estas vidas aburridas bajo el control de Advent...

*suspira ella bien estresada*

Lo que hago por amor...*piensa ella como toda melancolica*

*ruidos extraños en unos arbustos a su izquierda*

-"Hey...eres el amigo de mi amiga...ella me dijo que te encontraría por aquí?", pregunto yo algo nerviosa como me acerco a los arbustos, que no son muy grandes, me llegan a la cintura.

Al menos esto será rápido...

-"Eres la amiga de mi ama?"; pregunto una voz a mi izquierda.

-"Aaaaahh...hijo de puta...no hagas eso!", decía yo casi gritando asustada como salto hacia un lado como lo veo allí, parado como si nada uno de esos soldados de Advent, que si que son feos, feos de cara de reptil y no ayuda que mida casi 2 metros, casi como Sunset, y que lleve su armadura típica.

Y joder, aun así como eres tan putamente sigiloso?!

-"Eres o no?"; pregunto el como lo veía apretar los puños, como esperando a pelear.

-"Si lo soy, tu liberadora me envío", decía yo toda nerviosa como le veía hacer eso.

Y cuando dije eso, el ya dejo de apretar sus puños.

-"Ella envía comida...y espera que aunque no sea suficiente, puedes hallar otras fuentes de comida y agua extra por el momento"; decía yo rápidamente porque mi corazón latía a mil por hora, y ya quería terminar con esto, como levante las maletas para que el las agarrara.

Y el las agarró tranquilamente.

-"Gracias amiga de mi liberadora"; decía el como agachaba la cabeza y tomaba las maletas.

Ok...es extrañamente educado...

Eso no me lo esperaba...

-"Esta bien soldado..."; decía yo como de inmediato yo me daba media vuelta, más o menos tranquila como todo había salido bien y me iba por donde vine.

Y el se iba por donde vino.

Todo bien tranquilo el soldado...

Que la verdad, no me extraña porque Sunset tenga esperanzas en la rebelión...

Si es que ella puede volver a los soldados, dociles...

Pos claro que valdría la pena unirse a la rebelión...teniendo esa gran ventaja de nuestra parte.

Pero...si ella muere entonces que?

…...

Quien podrá hacer lo que ella hace?

Quien nos ayudaría?

…...

…...

..

Se que estarían sus hijas, pero...acaso eso sería suficiente?

Mmmm...

Mmm...

…...

Creo ya saber que quiero pedirle a Sunset, y que represente por completo que puedo hacer lo que ella quiere, sin oponerme en lo más minimo.

.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Sunset Shimmer**

 **Más tarde ese día en la sala de su casa.**

-"Quieres tener un hijo conmigo?"; pregunte yo incredula.

…...

-"Si, porque, que más puede demostrar nuestro amor, que un bebe, y más, si viene de ti, la que hace que los soldados de Advent se vuelvan dociles"; decía Carol toda seria, "Contigo en la resistencia, me hace sentir que realmente esta, vale la pena", decía ella.

…...

Quisiera que fuera por otras razones pero...

-"Sabes que ambas somos mujeres...y que, hacerlo in-vitro requeriría que fuera intervenida en un hospital...y 2...ya no quiero tener que dar a luz más hijos...y más si voy a ser el blanco de todos"; decía yo toda seria.

-"Por eso es que yo quiero ser que lleve a nuestro hijo o hija, no me importa ser yo la que de a luz a una generación que traerá esperanza a este planeta y a la humanidad"; decía ella con una sonrisa, sonando toda decidida al respecto.

Ok...

Esto suena demasiado religiosoooo

Y no me gusta por donde va yendo.

Como muchas cosas que tuve que hacer, y dejar que me hicieran...

Tengo que aceptar.

Pero...

-"Ok...lo haré"; decía yo finalmente aceptandolo, sin darle más vueltas al asunto.

Ella entonces me abrazo y me dio un gran beso en los labios, "No te vas a arrepentir Sunset"; decía ella como me abrazaba después del beso.

-"Joder...parece que llego la hora de que consiga a un médico experto en ese campo y que no haga preguntas, mientras nos trae ese tipo de equipo para hacer esas operaciones"; decía Wilson con gran pereza y nada de ganas de hacerlo.

Pero...

Yo tengo otra idea, no me gustará...

Pero joder, es mejor que elegir a otro tipo bizarro al azar.

Además...no puedo pensar en otros hombres que no sea en mi esposo...porque esa mierda que me hizo ese ingeniero me tiene traumada.

Joder, si no fuera porque mi lado más pervertido y calenturiento es tan fuerte, con esa experiencia yo me hubiera vuelto como una monja, sin sexo por el resto de su vida.

-"Y cuando lo haremos?", pregunto Carol toda emocionada ahora como seguía abrazandome.

Creo que la dejare estando con su fervor casi religioso hacia mi por ahora.

Que eso parece hacerle soportar este estrés.

-"Lo veremos la siguiente semana...después de todo, comienzan las clases"; decía yo toda seria

Ella asintio toda feliz por la idea.

Mientras que Wilson no dejaba de mirarnos con preocupación a mí.

Y por primera vez, compartíamos la misma mirada y mirábamos a la vez a Carol.

Que seguía en su mundo abrazándome con fuerza, con su cara hundida entre mis tetas.

-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-..-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-

 **13 de enero del año 2025**

 **Central Park, Nueva York**

 **6:00 am**

Era lunes, hacía frío y estaba con mi ropa de ejercicio, con mi buzo y mi casaca para hacer ejercicio en este tipo de clima, como corría por el parque para hacer ejercicio, y una mochila.

Y aunque parezca raro, no era extraño que me vieran a esta hora haciendo ejercicio, lo hacía de vez en cuando, para desestresarme de la universidad, y la mochila es para hacerme recordar que cuando sea hora de irme, que no me ire corriendo sin peso encima de mí, y normalmente llevaría libros pero hoy no.

Y otra razón de porque hago esto, es porque me aburría de ver la pared o la misma pelicula una y otra vez cuando corría en la corredora.

Además, lo hago más en verano que en invierno, porque lo único que uso son shorts pequeños y solo, mi sostén deportivo, y ya, lo admito, soy exhibicionista y me gusta que me vean, y por eso lo hago.

Y eso, eso si que atrae la mirada de los pocos deportistas que salen a correr para mantenerse en forma.

Pero con este frío, son realmente muy, pero muy pocos lo que salen a correr.

Y más a esta hora.

Lo que me viene perfecto...

*como ella va corriendo por un sendero con muchos arboles en el parque, casi en medio de está, lejos de las calles principales*

Porque además de los pocos corredores diurnos...

Hay soldados de Advent patrullando los caminos.

Y durante el tiempo que vengo corriendo por aca, no han cambiado los tipos de patrulla, ni el camino de estás.

Y me alegro que hoy no sea la excepción...*pensó ella como sonreía al ver a un par de soldados de Advent más adelante por el camino*

Hora de conseguir placas protectoras de calidad para mi armadura...y armas claramente. *piensa ella como sonríe, mete la mano en uno de los bolsillos de su casaca, donde tiene oculto el inhibidor, lo activa, mira por ultima vez si no hay nadie detrás de ella, como entonces hace brillar con magia sus 2 manos y desacelera para justo llegarles por detrás y...*

-"Hola...un buen día para correr no es así"; digo yo tranquilamente como les lleno de mi aura magica sus cabezas, y en seguida se desmayan con suaves alaridos de dolor.

-"Ok...parece que no es tan buen día para ustedes 2..."; digo yo toda tranquila como los arrastro entre los arbustos que hay al lado, y me adentro cada vez más dentro del parque con ellas, como ellas aun siguen sujetando sus armas.

Y la razón de porque elegí a estas 2...

Y si, dije "ellas".

Es porque, son 2 soldados de Advent femeninas...y obviamente, necesito las partes de ambas armaduras, y son las unicas que vi en todas mis carreras por el parque, y que pasen en una de las tantas zonas sin vida del parque a estas horas.

Porque, con una, no va a ser suficiente, después de todo, mis caderas y mis pechos tienen una amplia zona en ser cubierta, pero ya la base de una estructura femenina ya la tiene la armadura al menos, así que el trabajo de adaptación no será demasiado grande.

Y a estas soldados no las hacen pechugonas por razones obvias, no tienen porque.

Espero un rato allí hasta que reaccionen y se levanten por si solas.

Y cuando lo hacen y me miran...

-"Usted nos ha liberado?", me preguntan las 2 al mismo tiempo.

-"Si yo lo eh hecho"; decía yo toda tranquila.

-"Le estamos agradecido liberadora...como podemos pagarle por ello?", preguntaron las 2 como si fueran casi gemelas hablando al mismo tiempo como me miraron fijamente.

Eso creo yo, aun usan sus cascos.

-"Síganme a unos túneles que llevan al drenaje, y allí les cuento"; decía yo con una sonrisa como ellas asintieron.

 ***varios minutos después, en un tunel de servicio por el metro que pasa por debajo del parque***

*y en la oscuridad del túnel ella ilumina el oscuro lugar con su propia magia como el inhibidor aun sigue funcionando, y a la vez ella saco algo de su mochila*

-"Ok, dentro de poco toda la zona va a haber más soldados intentando buscarlas, así que, quiero que vayan a este lugar"; decía yo como sacaba un plano del subterraneo que Wilson descargo.

-"Y quiero que sigan la ruta marcada de color dorado fosforescente, encuentren la puerta que lleva a la base, se quitan toda la armadura, y se ponen toda la ropa que tengo aquí, y espero que les quede"; decía yo como les entregaba mi mapa donde estaban dibujadas las líneas con marcador fosforescente y mi mochila, "Luego, sigan la línea verde para salir del túnel, donde otro soldado que libere las estará esperando, y allí ambas estarán esperando junto con el hasta que el momento en que me descubran, ocurra, esta claro?", pregunto yo toda seria.

Como ambas asienten.

-"No la decepcionaremos gran liberadora", decían ambas a la vez, y sus voces femeninas son como si una adolescente estuviera enferma de la garganta.

-"Yo se que no, ahora vayan, que el tiempo es corto"; decía yo toda seria, como ambas asintieron.

Nos despedimos y yo regrese a mi rutina diaria unos minutos como decidí irme apenas vi como venían refuerzos de Advent.

Y cuando vinieron los refuerzos de Advent para ver porque les faltaban 2 soldados.

Bueno, yo y talvez ellas ya estábamos bien lejos de allí.

.-.-.-.-..-.

 **Al caer la noche.**

 **Después de un día de universidad.**

*Se la ve a ella en la cama desnuda, revisando algo en su tablet*

Rosa me da la buena noticia de que encontraron 2 armaduras completas de Advent y 2 rifles de advent tiradas en la entrada al metro.

Y que vaya cuando pueda para medirme y hacerla a medida.

Una buena noticia, porque la necesito para cubrirme completa, y poder hacer algo loco.

Asaltar un laboratorio de investigación genetica de Advent.

Uno fuertemente fortificado, y con más guardias de lo normal.

Porque asaltar un lugar como ese cuando solo quiero la armadura como un seguro por ahora?

Muy simple. *piensa ella como esta leyendo articulos médicos sobre impregnación usando solo ovulos*

Lo que quiere Carol no es tan fácil como pensaba, porque en Equestria esto es demasiado común.

Como hay más yeguas que sementales, se ha desarrollado técnicas mágicas para hacer que 2 yeguas sean las madres biologicas.

Pero aquí, aquí era una teoría antes del ataque alienigena, pero después de este, ahora es una realidad también...pero solo para su uso en secreto.

O sea, su metodo para hacer soldados al extraer el ADN de los humanos que llevan a su "exilio".

Así que no me extraña que estén tan protegidos.

Y justamente en un área muy poblada, como es dentro de la maldita isla hay una de ellas.

Y el equipo supongo no deben ser cosas portables, deben ser maquinas enormes dignas de llevar solo en montacargas, así que mi unica opción es ir allí en persona para intentar hacer...lo que dice esta publicación...*piensa ella como lee el articulo*

Convertir mi ovulo en un espermatozoide, y allí, pueda fecundar de forma in vitro...por el borracho doctor que tienen en la estación del metro...y poner toda mi esperanza y fe de que ese loco no arruine la única forma de que yo la pueda embarazar...

…...

…...

*suspiro*

Que estoy haciendo?

Esto es super arriesgado y yo no tengo maestría en hacer precisamente esto, de convertir un ovulo en un espermatozoide.

Las chances de que salga mal, y no solo eso, se quede mi ADN en su maquina aunque la destruya para intentar borrar rastros.

Son enormes.

…...

…...

Demasiadas, y esto no valdría para nada la pena, solo traería a otra alma al mundo que estaría en peligro de ser capturada por Advent y sufrir horribles y dolorosos experimentos.

Pero, es lo que Carol quiere para apoyarme y claro, no enloquesca y me delate.

-"Hey, Wilson, quieres embarazarme y poner mi ovulo fecundando de manera in-vitro a Carol?", pregunto yo a Wilson que estaba saliendo del baño.

-"Estás bromeando verdad?", pregunto el como me miro confundido, pero yo solo me acomode en la cama y le abrí las piernas para que viera que hablaba en serio.

-"No, ahora ven aquí, que es esto, o que asalte una instalación de nivel 5 de Advent", decía yo seriamente.

Porque de todas formas lo voy a hacer, porque Carol tampoco es tonta, seguro averiguo lo mismo que yo y espera que haga eso por ella.

Y si, lo voy a hacer, pero para robar información, y con la noticia de que la instalación fue atacada, de seguro queda más que a gusto.

-"Arggg...ok, pero lo hago porque simplemente no puedes decirle no a ello"; decía el un tono de molestia, pero su cuerpo no decía exactamente eso como salto a la cama conmigo.

Como nos pasamos 2 horas haciendo el amor, como mañana hay universidad y tengo que levantarme temprano.

.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-

 **Al día siguiente...**

 **Estación del Metro N°12**

 **10:23 pm**

No fue mucho problema entrar una vez ya me conocen y por los suministros que les eh traído.

-"Sabes que solo eh ayudado en el diseño de robots, no de armaduras verdad?", pregunto Rosa toda incomoda como estabamos en uno de los baños del metro, yo estando desnuda mientras me tomaba las medidas con una cinta metrica de costura.

-"Vamos, no creo que varié tanto", decía yo con una sonrisa para darle animos, pese a que me enfriaba feo los pies, porque aun hace frío aca abajo, como aun estamos en invierno y puede que este casi todo cerrado, y no haya corrientes de aires tan directas desde arriba, pero que hace frío, hace frío.

-"Si, no varía mucho, pero, no soy sastre, así que creo que mejor te pruebas la armadura que trajeron para ver que tanto tengo que agregar o quitar", decía ella como dejaba de andar midiendome, que solo lo ha hecho en las extremidades, y paro cuando eran las áreas verdaderamente importantes.

Al parecer le daba mucha vergüenza y pena tocarme los pechos.

-"Si...puedo intentarlo", decía yo como me empezaba a poner la armadura, que ella trajo para mostrarme que de verdad la habían traído.

Las piernas entraron bien hasta las rodillas, y cabe sin problemas mis pies sin ningún problema.

Y parece lo suficiente acolchado por dentro para que no sea doloroso de usar.

Pero, cuando llego la hora de poner la armadura del área de los muslos...

Bueno, no entraban...

-"Ok...muslos necesitan una ampliación leve de unos pocos centimetros..., a ver la parte del tronco", decía ella.

La armadura que cubre la parte importante de mi cuerpo, o sea mi pecho, estomago y espalda. Que es una pieza fija que se abre como un maletín desde abajo.

Pero...allí estaba el primer problema de nuevo, mis muslos eran muy grandes y musculosos, y el agujero que hay para la entrada de las piernas, no me cerraba.

Y ese no era el único problema...mis pechos, obviamente, pero sin que esto cierre como debe, como saber cuanto modificar de esta?

Así que me quite la armadura, fui al lavador donde había traído mi inhibidor de magia.

Lo active, y así use mi magia para partir las juntas para separar en 2 la armadura, entre la protección de mi espalda, y de la parte del frente.

-"Mmm...así que así funciona tu poder..."; decía ella fascinada como me dejo hacer lo que hice, "Y...que más puedes hacer?", pregunto ella toda curiosa.

-"Que no puedo hacer..."; decía yo con una sonrisa confiada, que si se hacer un montón de cosas, y se supone que tenemos que hacer esto rápido, si no, las contaría sin problemas.

-"Y que no puedes hacer...?"; pregunto ella con aun más curiosidad.

Ok...esto no la va a dejar pasar.

-"Bueno...no puedo revivir a los muertos, robar almas, viajar entre dimensiones, crear un agujero negro, transmutar objetos, transmutar seres vivos y...romper cuellos a distancia...para eso se necesita un conocimiento pleno de la biología del enemigo para hacerlo rápido y sin dolor"; decía yo toda pensativa, como se que había más cosas...

Pero ahora mismo, yo nunca pensé en que no podía hacer.

-"Espera...eso significa que te puedes volver invisible?", pregunto ella toda curiosa.

-"Sip"

-"Teletransportarte?"

-"Solo a distancias menores a 100 metros si es que quiero seguir usando mi poder después"

-"Sanarte heridas mortales?",

-"Si aun estoy consciente...y estoy bien alimentada...si, si puedo"; decía yo toda pensativa.

-"Convertir a tus enemigos en piedra?"

-"Cuenta usar congelación?", pregunto yo

Ella asintió

-"Entonces si"

-"Y has usado tus poderes para encantar a los hombres?", pregunto ella con curiosidad, pero con algo de vergüenza.

-"Eh escuchado que si se puede hacer, pero yo nunca tuve interes en hacerlo, además...mi cuerpo de por si los atrae, y yo no tengo que hacer nada"; dije yo media apenada al final, "Pero vamos a seguir con esto o no?", pregunto yo toda seria.

-"Ya, ya...solo estaba curiosa", decía ella como se sacude un poco la cabeza, "Continua"

Entonces yo asentí.

Y probe como me queda de espaldas la armadura.

La armadura me queda bien arriba, cabe a la perfección...casi con las justas.

Pero abajo...en mi trasero...

Bueno, me queda un poco pequeño...

Solo un poco, esta a solo un centimetro de que me pueda cubrir.

Lo que significa que no más esas soldados tienen buen trasero...

Que curioso...

Ella entonces anoto donde debe modificar ahora, y entonces probe la parte del frente.

Donde fue al revez.

Abajo me quedaba bien.

Pero arriba...y por mucho no me cabía.

Pero en serio, demasiado, es casi como si fueran solo Copa A.

-"Ok, era obvio que allí debo agregar mucha cosa", decía ella como anotaba en una hoja de papel los datos.

Luego mis brazos cupieron bien.

Sin problemas.

Y la cabeza igual...bueno, casi igual, es que yo tengo mucho cabello ahora mismo, y para que me quepa el casco sin sentirlo apretado, debería raparme...

Pero ni loca quiero hacerlo.

Me gusta mi cabello...

-"Ok, casco, muslos, pecho y trasero son las áreas a modificar..."; decía ella leyendo su papel con los datos.

-"Y en cuanto tiempo crees que lo puedas terminar?", pregunto yo toda curiosa.

-"Con las herramientas que tengo a la mano...2 a 4 meses..."; decía ella toda pensativa.

-"Pero si son solo agregarle unas cuantas cosas, no destruirlas y volverlas a armar"; decía yo sorprendida.

-"Eh...es exactamente hacer eso, tengo que destruirlas y volverlas a armar para poder así agregar los nuevos cambios, y como soy la unica que sabe que hacer con esto...bueno, tomara su tiempo"; decía ella toda seria

Argg...

-"Ok...ok, entonces, volvere dentro de ese tiempo..."; decía yo toda decepcionada como me quitaba el resto de la armadura.

-"Oye, si lo hago mal y a la carrera, esto se puede romper y clavarse en tu cuerpo...acaso quieres que pase eso?", pregunto ella toda seria.

No...

Pero al menos se que las armas de las 2 las puedo usar simplemente con mi magia, así que no será modificada ni nada.

-"No...no...tomate tu tiempo"; decía yo aun decepcionada como me ponía mi ropa.

Espero que Carol se tome a bien este atraso...

Aunque mejor así, si tengo que asaltar algún lugar, que sea en verano o en primavera, porque ya me estoy cansando del invierno...y esta armadura se nota que no va a dejarme usar ropa dentro de está...

Aunque cuando asalte esa instalación...ya no habrá vuelta atrás...

Pondré a Advent en alerta roja total y la isla ya no será segura.

…...

Joder...lo que hago para satisfacer a todo mundo no es ni normal...

.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.

" **Guaoooo".**

 **-"Se viene Sunset contra Advent parte 2!, esta vez es personal, jeje", gritaba Seras toda emocionada.**

 **-"Sip, lo se"; decía yo el autor simplemente acostumbrado por los arrebatos de Seras.**

 **-"Aunque dejando de lado que sigues sexualixando a Sunset...me agrado que al menos Sunset esta poniendose seria y que lo que hizo ese ingeniero a la pobre de Sunset sirvío de algo, ya esta abriendo menos las piernas y ya esta tomandose la cosas en serio"; decía Seras toda emocionada.**

 **-"Sip...", decía yo unicamente.**

 **-"Y quiero ver que haces con esos 3 soldados de Advent...quiero ver que rayos les haces a esos minions, porque te conozco, te gusta matar a los minions", decía ella como sonreía toda traviesa y algo maliciosa.**

 **-"Será una sorpresa jeje", decía yo con una sonrisa.**

 **-"Tu y tu sorpresas autor", decía ella como se relajaba.**

 **-"Ya quiero saber quien es el que esta reeducandolos a los soldados de Advent, pero, yo ya me imagino quien es jeje, y no solo porque estoy en tu cabeza tambien, si no, porque yo conozco XCOM 2 y su historia", decía ella toda sonriente.**

 **-"Si si...pero no lo comentes", decía yo el autor todo serio**

 **-"No te preocupes, los spoilers no saldrán de esta boca nunca...porque por esta cosa solo como, bebo, y chupo papayas y bananas...y tu sabes que no estoy hablando de frutas precisamente, jeje", decía ella toda sonriente.**

 **-"Lo se, lo se...", decía yo como le sonreía.**

 **-"Pero ya, tu capitulo fue tranquilo, nada más, pero ahora, esta es la cosa...cual es el mame de la semana que no sea del área 51...como ya se te acabo las ideas", decía ella toda sonriente.**

 **-"Hey, eh imaginado un sketch para ti desde hace 3 fanfics todos los domingos durante estos ultimos 2 años, en algún momento tendría que recurrir a los memes para que esto siguiera en pie"; decía yo todo serio.**

 **-"Vale, vale...se que eres humano y no eres perfecto, así que te la voy a pasar esta"; decía ella como se echaba en su sofá, y dejaba su cabeza como colgando por un lado de este, "Que hay de nuevo en tu mundo y que me pueda burlar de el?".**

 **-"Está el área 51..."**

 **-"De eso hable la anterior semana..."**

 **-"Está lo de la comicon y los estrenos de..."**

 **-"De Rocko y Zim...tu nostalgia hecha realidad...y de eso si hablamos muchooo más antes, cuando hablabamos de tus series favoritas que no fueron canceladas en otras realidades...", decía ella como no me dejaba terminar. "Aunque se ven que siguen con el espiritu de sus series, así que tienes suerte", decía ella como no le emocionaba, porque no era un tema nuevo.**

 **-"Y...que me dices de esa agua de baño que vende esa chica gamer?", pregunto yo.**

 **-"Vamos, eso lo hacen en japón en los bajos mundos, y nadie dice nada...", dice ella como se sienta bien, como se ve impaciente, "Vamos, en serio no tienes nada nuevo y bien jugoso que darme, y no me digas que tu pene, porque es un chiste ya gastado", decía ella sonando impaciente.**

 **-"Vale, vale, pero porque estás así de impaciente?", pregunto yo.**

 **-"Porque se nota que tienes tiempo de escribir que no tienes nada para hacer un chiste ahora autor, y sabes, más sencillo hubiera sido diciendo, "hey, no tengo nada para hoy...nos vemos y *incerte despido habitual aquí*"", decía ella toda seria.**

 **-"Ya, ya...hasta yo se que me pase...pero, hey, tengo algo, y se que tu talvez quisieras hablar..."; decía yo todo serio.**

 **-"Que cosa?", pregunto ella sin muchas expectativas.**

 **-"Que me dices de los chinos apunto de filtrar el final de mlp, pero que Hasbro los detuvo?", pregunto yo.**

 **-"Ohhhh, eso, eso no es nada a como hay un universo alternativo, donde China genuinamente hace eso, y un tiempo después, en el año 2022 saca su propia versión de MLP, pero versión china pirata y sin ninguna vergüenza, siendo una calca casi de la versión gringa, pero mezclando los episodios, haciendo que tengan un poco más de sentido que aparezcan al principio de la serie, en vez de al final, como muchos de los capitulos que les parece regulares a los bronys en estas últimas temporadas, y lo ponen entre las primeras y así no parezca extraña, y claro está, con calidad de animación de 10 la verdad", decía Seras.**

 **-"Joooder...", es lo único que pude decir yo muy sorprendido**

 **-"Aunque claro, tienen nombres cambiados y es un MLP, donde su versión de Starlight ha ganado y logra su utopía igualitaria y hacer bien al comunismo bonito y legal...pero jodeer, que es bizarra"; decía ella**

 **-"Que extraño universo donde habitar la verdad...", decía yo.**

 **-"Neh, eh visto más raros", decía Seras como se encogía de hombros.**

 **-"Ok...y con eso ya se termina el relleno, comenten que tal les parecío el capitulo, que me gusta siempre leerlos, y nos vemos con más capitulos en el futuro, que esto aun no acaba señores!", grito yo emocionado.**

 **-"Permanezcan vivos gente bonita, que merecen presenciar al menos el capitulo final de este fanfic bizarro"; decía Seras con una sonrisa al final**

 **Si...ahora, me despido gente bonita, nos vemos el siguiente domingo con más locuras.**


	70. Chapter 70

_**Capitulo 70: De vuelta a trabajar soldado...**_

 **Soldado Raso Sunset Shimmer / Sally Jackson**

 **15 de marzo del año 2025**

 **Estación del metro N°12**

 **10:23 pm**

-"Ok…entonces, como lo sentís?", pregunto Rosa como ambas estábamos solas en los baños.

Y yo, yo ya me probaba la armadura modificada.

Con el extra compartimiento en el pecho donde poner el inhibidor.

-"Mmmm…..esta bien la verdad", decía yo como tenía la armadura puesta de un soldado de Advent.

El pecho y los muslos estaban despintadas por haber sido las partes donde cortaron y metieron material.

Pero por lo demas.

Me queda bien y como mi cabello lo tengo metido hasta dentro de la armadura.

No se va a notar mi gran y notaria cualidad, mi cabello de tonos rojos y dorados.

Y en el area del pecho le dio el detalle como si estuviera llevando protección extra, como una placa de armadura, pero en realidad tiene tanto blindaje como el resto de mi cuerpo.

Haciendo así que no se imagen que el soldado que les ataca sea la uníca mujer en la ciudad con pechos de talla F de la ciudad.

-"Ahora esta el tema de como va a ir pintado, para que así nadie te confunda con un soldado de Advent con su armadura desgastada", decía Rosa, "Aunque el color negro sería lo ideal, Advent ya lo tiene de base", decía ella toda pensativa.

Yo solo sonreí cuando dijo eso.

-"Que opinas del color amarillo para la armadura?", pregunto yo con una sonrisa al final, toda contenta.

Que es lo unico que se me ve.

Mi boca.

-"En serio?", pregunto confundida, "Porque de todos los colores elegirías el amarillo, que solo en desiertos se te sería util", decía ella aun confundida.

-"Porque le recordara a Advent quien y de donde es la hechicera", decía yo como sonreía.

Pintarla del color de mi pelaje también me ayudara a recordar como era.

Me recordara como me veía originalmente...aunque sea un poquito, cada vez que este luchando contra Advent.

Aparte.

Voy a usar mi hechizo de invisibilidad la mayoria del tiempo.

Y ya cuando me vean, será la hora de luchar, en vez de juzgar..

-"En serio, el color amarillo?", pregunto ella toda incredula.

Yo solo asentí.

-"Y puede haber como tatuajes en las caderas, donde parezcan unos soles de colores rojo y amarillo..."; decía yo como hacía un rápido boceto de como era mi cutie mark en su bloc de notas todo gastado.

Es que...realmente eso me ayudara a recordar a mi hogar.

Aunque si, puede que no pase desapercibido a donde vaya, pero no me importa, esta armadura es más un simbolo que otra cosa.

-"Agg…ok, cuando consigas pintura, te lo pintaremos por ti", decía Rosa sin querer entrar en detalles al respecto como yo le pasaba ya el bloc de notas después de un rato, para que ella empieza a anotar lo que le pedía.

Se que esto es totalmente en contra a pasar desapercibida…..

Pero a quien quiero engañar?

Desde que pise este mundo, nunca tuve la oportunidad de pasar desapercibida.

Y aunque lo intente, descuide al no practicar en lo que soy buena….

Hacer magia de todo tipo.

Y eso incluye una nueva que aprendí este semestre en la universidad.

Una que hará que hackear sea más facil que nunca.

Y que me muero de ponerla en practica.

Aunque eso si…

-"Oye...para cuando tendrás la armadura pintada?", pregunto yo toda seria.

-"No se...en unos cuantos días talvez..."; decía ella toda pensativa, "Porque?", pregunto ella con curiosidad.

-"Porque tengo que asaltar el laboratorio genetico de Advent"; decía yo toda seria.

Como una gran treta.

-"Pero espera...al final que no lo ibas a hacer?"; pregunto ella confundida.

Porque se lo conté a las 2 semanas de haberle dicho a Wilson que lo hicieramos como conejos sin parar...y ella me convenció de que era algo estupido de hacer, que si me amaba Carol, no traería a la vida a otra pobre alma, que talvez nunca me conozca y complicarme la vida aun más.

Aunque lo pinto como que yo iba a morir antes de siquiera verla...y yo haría todo lo que este a mi alcance para sobrevivir.

Pero...

Ella tiene razón...en el mejor de los casos, apenas podre verla por videollamadas...

Porque cuando haga lo que tengo que hacer...apenas si quiera podré ver a mis propias hijas...

Y yo las amo mucho y me duele que voy a tener que dejarlas atrás...pero al menos a salvo...

Además, que si ella me amará, no me pediría hacer algo tan estupido y arriesgado por un capricho suyo...

Que en parte, es ella intentando lidiar con el hecho de que le eh trastornado la vida...

Y si, acepte porque yo soy culpable de su declive mental y emocional...

Pero Rosa me hizo recapacitar, y hacerme dar cuenta, que a estas alturas...

No necesita que le cumpla los caprichos...necesita ayuda de otra clase...

Así que sí...no lo haré...suerte que estaba demasiado estresada por la universidad y por ayudar a Wilson en hackear las redes de suministros de Advent para que siempre hayan ordenes de más en algunas zonas claves donde los familiares o amigos del viejo Soul puedan recoger las cajas de suministros, sin ser vistos.

Así de a poco, para no volver a llamar la atención nuevamente...

Porque eso sí, la carretera donde asalte el camión, por lo que me cuenta Carol, siempre hay una aeronave de asalto de Advent patrullandolo, haciendo que padezca con el miedo constante de que descubran a los soldados que libere.

Y si...tampoco se lo eh dicho a Carol que le eh rechazado la idea, y solo le eh dado largas sobre que lo haré cuando tenga la armadura lista.

Además de la comida muy poco sana que eh estado comiendo...

Y toda esa tensión y estrés hace que los niveles que hacen saludable una fecundación, y que los espermatozoides se puedan mover facilmente, sea imposible.

Aunque, que suerte que no es para nada dotado...porque leí, que, mientras más grande la tenga el hombre, y más profundo eyacule este, menos recorrera el espermatozoide y llegará más facilmente al ovulo.

Así que, solo para resumir...no me eh quedado embarazada...

-"No lo voy a hacer Rosa...es que tengo que irme de Nueva York, si o si, porque ha pasado algo que no esperaba, y simplemente ni pensaba que iba a pasar"; decía yo toda seria.

-"Que cosa?", pregunto ella muy preocupada.

-"Mi hija tienes mis habilidades...", decía yo con más pesar, que alegría.

Donde en Equestria, esto sería motivo de celebración, porque muy pocos unicornios empiezan a hacer magia hasta que tienen más de 6 o 7...

Mi hija...con solo 5 años lo ha descubierto...y como muchas cosas que me pasan...fue por mi culpa... *pensó con pesar y odio hacia si misma*

Justo cuando debemos pasar más en cubierto...

-"Como así?", pregunto sorprendida ella.

-"Pues...verás..."

.-..-.- **(Flashback) .-.-.-..-**

 **(Hace 1 semana, en su casa)**

*se la ve a ella en su cuarto silbando tranquilamente como esta corriendo en la corredora a buen ritmo, con solo su sostén deportivo, su largo y sedoso cabello atado en una cola de caballo, y nada más, mientras esta viendo la saga de Harry Potter en su televisión*

-"Vamos...si esto pasará en Equestria, apenas hubiera pasado lo de la piedra, Celestia ya habría cerrado la escuela para investigarla profundamente o no se...poner guardias"; comentaba yo en voz alta como veía la última pelicula mientras corría.

Y me hacía enojar un poco la poca falta de cuidado tienen por sus alumnos en esa escuela de magia.

-"Además, porque con el conocimiento de una serpiente gigante en los subterraneos...no se...la mandan a matar antes de que mate estudiantes o destruya el castillo?", me preguntaba yo por las tonterías de la pelicula.

Que si tuviera que ponerme a pensar a detalle como su sistema de magia es una locura...

Me enojaría más...

-"Por todos los cielos, tiene suerte que al menos los personajes me caen bien y su historia igual...", decía yo en voz alta como agarraba mi botella de agua que había dejado en una mesita cercana, y con su magia lo hacía levitar hacia su boca, y beberla como aun seguía corriendo como si nada, pero claro, una de sus manos brillaba con su aura magica.

Usando mi magia sin problemas, porque instalamos el inhibidor al cableado electrico de la casa para que siempre este cargado y funcionando, para que así pueda usar magia todo el rato, para que así en el momento de la verdad, no me duela las manos cuando use mucha.

Mantenerla así siempre lista para cualquier cosa.

-"Ahhh...", decía yo con gran alivio por ese trago de agua como devolvía esa botella a su mesita usando mi magia, como sigue viendo la pelicula.

Y eso así desde hace 3 meses.

Aunque eso si, tuvimos que cerrar las cortinas para que lo pueda hacer con mayor libertad...

Aunque eso si, tengo mucho cuidado para que Bee no me vea...

Porque si me ve...no sabría como hacer que ella guardara el...

*la botella cae al suelo con un brillo extraño intentando formarse en la tapa y fallar*

-"Oh vamos..."; escuche decir a Bee quejandose como se asomaba un poco por el marco que da a la sala, como solo asomaba su cabeza y su mano derecha que...

*su expresión se convierte a una de susto por la sorpresa no grata al ver la mano de su hija brillando con un aura de color amarillo oscuro, como solo ese momento de distracción, hace que pierda su concentración en la corredora que estaba en su velocidad media, tropieza, cae en ella, golpeandose la cara en el tablero de esta, como finalmente cae de pecho en la banda, y la banda la lanza unos metros hacia atrás, rompiendose la nariz en el proceso*

-"Arggg...", decía yo adolorida como me agarraba mi nariz sangrante con una mano, como me sentaba en el suelo, como me dolía no solo la nariz, si no, toda la maldita cara.

-"Mami, mami...estas bien?", preguntaba toda preocupada mi hijita como me abrazaba.

-"Si...si hija...estoy bien..."; decía yo toda rara, porque me agarraba mi nariz, que como enseñan en la academia, cuando te rompen el hocico...o alguna extremidad...

Siempre hay que volverlo a acomodar en su lugar, así que yo suspiro para darme un poco de valor, y entonces con fuerza, me acomodo la nariz, que al romperse se había torcido un poco.

Y si...dolío cuando lo hice...pero ya eh pasado por cosas peores, y una nariz rota no es nada.

Además, hay algo más importante por lo que preocuparme.

-"Hija...mmm...porque tu mano te brillaba?", pregunto yo como aun hablaba raro por mi nariz rota, pero mi voz expresaba preocupación.

-"Oh...es que puedo hacer magia como tu y los unicornios de tus historias...", decía ella toda feliz, como si fuera algo bueno. Que como dije.

En Equestria si, aquí no...

-"Desde cuando puedes hacer eso?", pregunto yo aun más preocupada.

-"Lo hice por primera vez hace un mes cuando quería alcanzar la botella de tu leche más nueva recién sacada que habías puesto encima de la refri, pero no podía, y yo creo, con pensar tanto en alcanzar esa botella, con todas mis fuerzas, hizo que mis manos brillaran y la botella brillara igual...pero se cayó...para atrás...alejando su rico contenido de mí..."; decía ella con pesar, "Pero no me importo, como me di cuenta que mis manos brillaban, y podía mover cosas con la mente si quería, que era tan especial como decías que era"; decía ella de nuevo con una brillante sonrisa.

-"Como que cosas?", pregunto yo toda seria aún pese a que aun hablo raro.

-"Papel...como me concentraba, pero mucho, mucho en ello"; decía ella sonando de nuevo desanimada, "Pero seguí y seguí prácticando, y ahora puedo mover jabón, justo hoy"; decía ella ahora toda animada,

Oh...me alegro de que sea decidida y alegre de que sea ella misma la que con ensayo y error quiera levantar cosas más pesadas...pero también estaba toda nerviosa y asustada por si alguien la habría visto hacerlo

-"Y te lo iba a decir, por eso baje, pero te vi haciendo magia tu misma, algo increible...y pensé, que mejor sería para impresionar a mi impresionante y la más genial mama de todos, que también tiene magia"; decía ella como estaba con una enorme sonrisa, "Que si me veías levantar tu botella con mi magia...pero no funciono...pero...te accidentaste antes de que lo pudiera hacer"; decía ella algo desanimada de nuevo.

…...

Quiero abrazarla lo más fuerte que pueda por ser mi pequeña prodigio y decirle lo orgullosa que estoy porque haga magia a la misma edad que yo lo hacia...

Pero...

Aun tengo que hacerle más preguntas serias.

-"Hija...dime, dime que por favor solo prácticas en la casa"; decía yo toda preocupada.

-"No...porque ya de por si todos creen que la magia es falsa, y antes se burlaban de mí por que yo creía en ella, pero yo le demostrare que no es cierto, la magia es real, y lo haré, cuando pueda levantar cosas más grandes"; decía ella como ponía su cara de decidida, y dispuesta a hacer de todo...

Realmente, es hija mía...*pensaba eso como se le escaba una lágrima por el orgullo que tiene hacia su hija*

Pero es hora...de decirle algo que se que no le gustará...

-"Hija...se que quieres demostrarles que la magia es real, y yo puedo enseñarte a prácticar...pero por ahora...puedes mantener tus prácticas de magia solo en casa...y si lo haces, prometes que no lo harás en público hasta que yo crea que estás listas?", pregunto

-"En serio me enseñaras...incluso de donde viene nuestra magia...acaso todos pueden hacer magia pero no pueden porque no quieren...o quizas..."; preguntaba ella sin parar toda emocionada, pero yo le puse un dedo en sus labios para silenciarla un momento.

-"Si lo haré, y de donde proviene nuestra magia es un secreto...una magia que nadie más que nosotras posee, y que debe quedarse así por ahora"; decía yo toda seria como apartaba mi dedo de su boca.

-"Eso significa que Curie también lo tiene?", preguntaba ella toda aun emocionada.

-"Posiblemente...como tu también lo tienes..."; decía yo toda pensativa, "Pero, es en serio lo que digo...ni una palabra de esto a nadie afuera, y nada de prácticar afuera"; le decía yo toda seria nuevamente.

-"Ok mami..."; decía ella toda animada.

Pero cuando está animada, solo habla por hablar, y es más que seguro que no lo cumpla así que...como las veces que me prometía que iba a dejar de pelear, y lo hacía.

Asi que...allí va mi última carta.

-"Podrás beber de mi leche todo lo que quieras hasta que cumplas 18...y ya no te obligaré a comer otras comidas...si no quieres"; decía yo toda seria como lo pensaba muy bien.

En ese instante, jure que vi brillar sus ojos de alegría.

-"No te decepcionare entonces mami!", grito ella de alegría total como ella me abrazo, y nos abrazamos allí...

Como si mi vida no se hubiera complicado mucho más ahora joder!. *pensaba ella con gran panico interno, como demostraba aun así afecto a su hija en el exterior*

Eso me pasa por flojera y no haber puesto la botella en el portavasos de la corredora antes de activarla... *piensa ella con enojo*

.-.-.-. **(Fin del Flahsback).-.-..-.-.-.-**

 **De regreso al metro**

 **Actualidad.**

-"Y desde allí, fue agregar a mi lista de deberes...enseñar a mi hija a controlar sus poderes..."; decía yo con pesar.

-"Uff...entonces, se adelantará el plan de huida?", pregunto ella.

-"Se adelanta antes de mis examenes finales...pero eso no importa, ya averigue más que suficiente para dominar las cosas en este nuevo mundo...así que, una vez este terminado de pintar la armadura...ya sabes que hacer"; decía yo como me empezaba a quitar la armadura.

-"Lo se...lo se..."; decía ella toda seria.

Joder, realmente esperaba al menos graduarme...

En fin, que se va a hacer.

Al menos...

Ya las cosas las vimos y preparamos para cuando tengamos que huir...

Solo falta que yo haga mi movimiento, para que empiece la hora de la acción.

El ataque solo una distracción para que mis seres queridos puedan huir...

Y aun así, voy a conseguir datos valiosos de esas computadoras de nivel tan alto...

Y ver si de allí saco como es que los soldados tienen honor...

.-.-…-.-..-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-

 **19 de marzo**

 **8:00 am**

 **En su casa en Nueva York.**

-"No entiendo mami...porque debemos de irnos?"; pregunto Bee algo deprimida.

-"Porque nuestros poderes son perseguidos por gente muy mala querida...por eso tampoco quería que lo hicieras en público..."; decía yo con gran pesar como me agachaba para estar a su nivel.

-"Pero...no podemos pedirle ayuda a Advent...estoy segura que ellos nos protegerían..."; decía ella aun toda triste por dejar esta casa atrás.

-"Hija...es Advent, ellos son los malos que nos persiguen...y es por eso que nos vamos de sus territorios para nunca más volver..."; decía yo toda seria.

-"Pero...si son malos, porque vivimos aquí?", pregunto ella muy confundida y aun triste.

-"Porque no estabamos listos para irnos y salir al mundo por nuestra cuenta...ahora si lo estamos hijita..."; decía yo con gran pesar como le abrazaba.

-"Y a donde iremos entonces mami?"; pregunto ella aun sonando triste como me abrazaba igual.

-"Iremos al noroeste, a ver a un viejo amigo mío que nos ocultara muy bien...donde podrás vivir feliz, y tranquila de mostrarles a todos lo talentosa que eres con tu magia"; decía yo mostrandome segura de que estaremos bien.

-"Pero...y mis amigos...ellos no pueden venir también?"; preguntaba ella aun toda triste.

-"Me temo que...no, ahora no hija mía, pero te prometo, que algún día los volverás a ver...pero por ahora, solo ve con Carol, ella también nos acompañara ,que nos está esperando en el auto, yo ire en otro auto"; decía yo toda seria.

-"Esta bien mami..."; decía ella toda triste como sus ojos estaban como que queriendo llorar.

En la entrada, aun estabamos Wilson y yo, como veíamos a nuestra hija subir al auto.

-"Ella estará devastada al darse cuenta de que no vas a ir...y lo sabes"; decía el todo serio

-"Lo se...", yo decía con gran pesar como se me escapaba una lagrima, "Pero es que alguien tiene que funcionar de señuelo...", dije yo con la mayor seriedad posible, pese a que estaba sintiendome muy mal por dejar atrás a mis hijas.

-"Aparte, ya tienes el segundo inhibidor para ella?", pregunto yo todo serio.

Como el solo asiente.

-"Pero...te volveremos a ver cuando estemos a salvo no?", pregunto el preocupado.

-"Si...pero...no será pronto...", dije yo con pesar.

-"Entiendo..."; dijo el como bajo la cabeza, "Solo vuelve pronto Sunset...por mi y tus hijas vale..."

-"Por mis hijas haría cualquier cosa...", decía yo toda seria como sonreía internamente.

Tal cual como mi padre conmigo...

-"Ya...ya...mejor ya nos vamos yendo...después de todo, tenemos un largo camino que recorrer hacia Chicago"; decía el todo serio como bajaba para subirse al auto con Carol.

Mi hija se despedía por la ventana trasera como los veía marcharse, y yo solo me despedía agitando mi mano, mientras aguantaba las ganas de llorar...

Realmente...realmente tengo que salir de esta con vida...tengo que... *penso ella decidida como con la otra mano formaba un puño con fuerza*

.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **9:23 am**

 **En el metro N°12. (En los baños)**

-"Ok...eso es lo que estaba hablando..."; decía yo toda contenta al ver mi armadura pintada de amarillo y con mi cutie mark plasmada en los muslos.

Porque por fin una buena noticia paso el día de hoy.

-"Pero en serio...en serio es lo que quieres?", pregunto Rosa aun no muy a gusto con la idea.

-"Totalmente...además, como dije, es un simbolo más que nada"; decía yo con una sonrisa como me empezaba a quitar la ropa.

Como la armadura no estaba echa para nada, para usar ropa dentro de ella, como cabía dentro con las justas.

-"Un simbolo de que exactamente...solo dijiste que era un simbolo que Advent entendería"; decía ella aun confundida.

-"Más como una señal de que, un viejo enemigo suyo...nos lo dejara estar disfrutando de su victoria en este mundo mientras aun respire"; decía yo bien confiada y feliz como sonreía.

-"Ok...pero, estás seguro de hacer esto ya...?", pregunto ella aun algo nerviosa.

-"No te preocupes, Carol mi esposo y mis hijas ya van al punto de encuentro mientras hablamos"; decía yo toda seria como estaba desnuda y empezaba ya a ponerme la armadura.

-"Entonces...eso significa que es mi turno de ir entonces..."; decía ella con pesar.

-"Si...pero no te preocupes...estoy segura de que todo va a salir bien"; decía yo toda positiva como le sonreía.

Al menos para ellos...

-"Bien...después de todo, extraño la luz del sol..."; decía ella como intentaba bromear como venía hacia mí y me abrazaba, "Suerte con todo Sunset...y gracias por salvarme...y darme otra oportunidad...de verás..."; decía ella toda emocional como me abrazaba con fuerza, y yo le abrazaba igual.

-"No te preocupes Rosa...fue un gusto realmente haber rescatado a alguien con tanto potencial como tu"; decía yo toda feliz como le sonreía.

-"Hasta la proxima vez Sunset...voy a por mis cosas...Benjamín me va a acompañar hacia la salida", decía ella como salía y me dejaba sola para cambiarme.

-"Si...hasta la proxima...", decía yo como me comenzaba a poner la armadura.

No te preocupes Rosa...

Nos veremos muy pronto...

Por mi padre que me espera en casa, y por mis hijas...

No voy a morir este día.

Lo juro por todo lo gran creadora. *penso ella toda decidida*

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-

 **10:23 am**

 **Subterraneo de Manhattan**

 **A unos metros de los laboratorios geneticos de Advent en Manhattan.**

Soul, a cambio de toda la ayuda que les di...me dieron un mapa de las alcantarillas.

Para que así pueda llegar sin ser vista hacia mi objetivo.

Que, tenía al parecer tenía un sotano de varios pisos.

Y una pared para entrar al complejo, estaba cerca de un tunel de mantenimiento.

-"Wilson...donde están ahora, ya Rosa los alcanzo?"; pregunto yo como me comunicaba por una tablete pequeña, adjunta a mi brazo derecho y que no estorbaba, y que estaba oculta detrás de una tapa delgada de la armadura.

 _-"No, aun no llegan, pero no te preocupes, era de esperarse, atravesar tantos túneles abandonados tan rápido no es cosa de gente común, pero igualmente, por ahora, no hay nadie de Advent cerca";_ decía el todo serio.

Si...le dije a Rosa que no era necesario que se quedara a mostrarme la armadura, pero ella había insistido en hacerlo.

 _-"Mami, mami...tu también estás retrasada...cuando nos alcanza?2_ , preguntaba mi hija por la misma frecuencia, sonando toda preocupada.

…..

-"Pronto hija...que primero tengo que hacer algo pero muy importante"; decía yo toda tranquila, pese a que tenía un nudo en la garganta.

 _-"Esta bien mami...te esperamos"_ , decía ella menos preocupada, pero al menos más tranquila.

 _-"Si...te esperaremos Sunset...suerte y nos vemos pronto"_ , decía Wilson todo serio como colgó, y yo volví a cubrir la tablet.

Ok... *piensa ella aun algo nerviosa, pero se sacude la cabeza un rato*

-"A trabajar..."; decía yo toda seria como yo encendía el inhibidor, quemaba el mapa con mi magia para no dejar rastros, y usando un rayo potente de magia cortaba la pared que me separaba del complejo.

Que si los planos tenían rázon, la pared que nos separa es "delgada"

Aunque 30 cm de grosor no es delgada en sí...pero, es mejor que una de 1 metro de grosor

Entonces solo tuve que hacer un circulo de 1 metro de circunferencia, que cuando termine de hacer ese circulo semi perfecto.

Pude escuchar ruidos de alarma del otro lado...

Yo solo sonreí internamente, porque ya sabía que había llegado a mi destino.

Entonces, con mi magia empuje hacia adelante lo que corte, cayendo así con un ruido sordo al suelo.

Y allí fue donde pude ver que había adentro del lugar.

Parece que había cortado muy cerca del techo de uno de los pisos.

Y que estaba en una bodega de algún tipo, por varios tubos enormes de color verde, y que brillaban debilmente en ese color, el lugar apenas estaba iluminado con luces tenues, y las luces rojas parpadeando como suena la alarma.

Así que, dejando del lado el siniestro lugar donde irrumpí, yo solo entre, cayendo con gracia, rodando en el suelo para luego levantarme y desenfundar el arma de la soldado de Advent, como tenia la mano donde estaba el gatillo, con pequeños rastros de mi magia, para activar el sensor y que me dejará dispararlo.

En fin, al entrar, vi que en serío era una bodega muy alta, de al menos 2 pisos de alto, y que realmente había caído bien, como para no romperme la columna o los pies.

Y esos tubos enormes...cada uno era del tamaño como para que cupieran personas.

Y yo, con algo de curiosidad me acerque a uno de ellos para verlo de cerca, y le toque suavemente el vidrio, como si fuera solo una niña tocando una pecera para ver si los peces hacen algo.

Pero ese leve titineo sobre el cristal del tubo, si hizo que pasara algo.

Un trozo de cráneo humano...desintegrándose lentamente como si el tubo fuera un jugo gástrico apareció cerca del cristal para que lo viera.

Yo retrocedí en seguida asustada.

Así que...aquí es donde los hacen jugo y los almacenan ehh? *se pregunto ella mentalmente con enfado como vio las decenas y decenas de contenedores en este gran almacén subterráneo, como si fuera un supermercado*

Joder, como me gustaría no haber pegado justo la tablet a la armadura para poder tomar foto de este lugar...*pensó con enfado*

Entonces una puerta lejos de mi posición, al otro lado de donde estoy, se abre, una puerta de ascensor, donde de el salen unos 3 soldados de Advent.

Me doy cuenta rápido de ello y me cubro detrás de uno de los tubos, que puede que parezcan transparentes...pero no lo son, son como gelatina de límon concentrada...

Joder...creo que ya quitare la gelatina de límon de mi lista de postre de por vida... *penso ella asqueada*

Los 3 soldados empiezan a revisar el lugar, como el ascensor se cierra y se va.

Debo llegar a ese ascensor... *pensó decidida Sunset como fue caminando lentamente por uno de los pasillos creados por todos los contenedores en el lugar*.

Aprovechando lo mal iluminado que estaba el lugar.

Y con la alarma sonando a todo dar, no escucharían sus pasos de metal sobre el suelo de metal.

Así que me decidí escabullir por uno de los costados, y así fue...

Mientras corría por uno de los lados, siempre atenta a que los otros no me vieran.

Y así hasta llegar al ascensor, y ellos, a pesar de haberse separado, se reagruparon al llegar al trozo enorme de hormigon armado que estaba tirado en el piso.

Saben...

Creo que necesito refuerzos...*penso ella algo traviesa, como ilumino sus manos con magia y se teletransporto detrás de uno de ellos, barriendolo con una patada para que caiga al suelo, haciendo que una mano este sobre su rostro, y los otros 2, con una ola de magia creada con la otra mano, y dirigada a sus pechos, los empujo hacia atrás para lanzarlos lejos y hacer que chocaran contra la pared*

*ella con otra onda de magia, pero dirigida a sus pies, fue suficiente para hacerlos caer al suelo*

Me levante enseguida y fui hacia el de la derecha y le llene de magia la cara con una mano, mientras que con la otra mano lo usaba para envolver con mi magia al otro y mantenerlo en el suelo sin moverse, pero que también hacia el mismo efecto de como si le envolviera solo la cabeza con magia.

Y así, en solo unos segundos, tengo 3 aliados de mi parte...

Que...bueno, se quedarán a morir...pero...esta vez mi misión es sobrevivir, no salvar a otros...

Aunque me de rabia que solo los libere para que sus unicas horas o minutos de vida sean luchando hasta la muerte...

Pero...hago eso, o simplemente los mato...pero, como dije, necesito aliados cubriéndome las espaldas para que salga de está...

Entonces al quedarme allí unos segundos pensando, ya el primero que agarre se esta despertando, así que yo voy hacia el y le digo.

-"Quitense el casco, y luchen a mi lado...que así me pagarán por darles su libertad"; decía yo sin detenerme a mirarlos, solo les pase de largo y me dirigía al ascensor.

Ya a la mitad del camino escuche que decía que "Si"...

Que eso ya me bastaba como llegaba el ascensor, que era grande, del tipo para transportar grandes cargas, con puertas suficientemente grandes como para que pase un auto sin problemas, pero se veía que estaba regresando, seguro con más guardias...

Así que me puse a un lado, me agache, y con el rifle robado de las soldados, lo levante y me prepare a dispararle a quien sea que saliera de allí.

En solo unos pocos segundos, el ascensor paró en mi piso, las puertas se abrieron, pero antes de que salieran los ocupantes de estos, varios disparos vinieron desde donde tenía a los soldados nuevos que libere.

Y se escuchaba gritos y gemidos de dolor, como sangre roja y un soldado de Advent muerto caía hacia adelante, como un par intentaban avanzar, pero yo le dispare a un soldado que cayó muerto enseguida como le dispare en el pecho, y al otro que pasaba le di en el estomago pero no murío en el acto, solo se tambalea mientras intenta cubrirse detrás de uno de los contenedores cerca del ascensor, pero fue rematado enseguida por un disparo en el pecho de uno de mis aliados, matandolo ahora si.

Y así, solo en segundos la balacera termino.

Y las puertas intentaron cerrarse, pero el cadaver del soldado lo evitaba, y fue allí donde intervine y las abrí con fuerza bruta al ponerme en medio.

Como veía el ascensor, esta vez había unos 8 soldados aquí adentro, y 2 que murieron afuera.

Si que era grande el ascensor industrial.

Y parece que solo los 3 fue la avanzadilla, antes del grupo principal.

-"Oigan, que necesito que vengan conmigo!", grite yo para que me escucharán, como las alarmas seguían sonando.

Y los vi correr hacia mí, pasando por debajo de mis brazos, y cuando se metieron los 3, que veo que si me hicieron caso, como estaban sin cascos, yo patee el cuerpo del soldado muerto en la puerta para que se cerrara y esta sin que nadie apretará ni uno de los botones del panel de este, empezó a subir.

-"Escuchen, necesito que sean mi fuego de apoyo, mateen a cualquiera que intente detenerme, esta claro?", pregunto yo a los 3 como asintieron.

Pero antes de que pudiera preguntarles algo más, las puertas se abrieron en la planta baja, sobre la superficie, donde 6 soldados en un pasillo con puertas a otros ascensores más pequeños detrás de ellos nos esperaban, y gracias a que mi tiempo de responder es más rápido que la de ellos al disparar, yo cree un escudo, que no potencie para que durara más...lo impulse hacia adelante, usando mucha energía mágica como si llegaron a dar un par de tiros antes de que mi escudo los alcanzara y los tumbara hacia adelante, ya mis aliados se encargaron de rematarlos.

Esos disparos si que me consumieron mucha magia...pero aguantaba.

Después de todo, estas armaduras, solo están hechas para soportar las balas de mediano calibre de las armas humanas, nunca fueron pensadas de que los humanos la usarían y más sus armas contra ellos, no por nada que con un solo tiro de esta arma, puede perforar estas armaduras.

En fin, yo hice una seña para que los 3 salieran primero y vieran si estaba despejado.

No lo estaba, fueron recibidos por disparos viniendo desde ambos lados del pasillo...

Por desgracia muriendo en el fuego cruzado

-"Mierda...", dije yo en voz alta como entonces tuve que improvisar, así que mire hacia arriba en busca de un hueco donde salirme, y si había una.

La empuje con mi telequinesis mágica, y me impulse usando mi magia al hacerme saltar más alto al iluminar mis piernas con magia.

Y así subir al techo de este.

Que cuando apenas subí a este, este empezó a subir rápidamente.

Joder...sabía que tenían control de los ascensores...pero esto es ridículo... *pensó ella algo enojada*

Entonces solo use mi magia rápidamente antes de llegar al último piso de este edificio de solo 15 pisos y corte el grueso cable del ascensor, parándolo asi en seco a este, haciéndome elevar unos milimetros en el aire, y así haciendome tropezar por el brusco parar.

Y el ascensor parecía tener un sistema anticaída como a pesar de que le corte los gruesos cables, este no se precipito hacia abajo.

En fin, mire hacia donde estarían las puertas, y pude ver que estaba entre 2 pisos, y la que había arriba, era el piso 8.

Pero la cosa es está, este ascensor solo llega hasta el piso 8, pese a que tiene 15 pisos...

Mire hacia arriba y vi lo cerca que estuve de volverme papilla y trague saliva algo nerviosa al pensar en eso.

Así que dejando eso de lado, le dispare a esas puertas, justo en sus mecanismos que la mantienen unida a la pared, para que así cayerán simplemente hacia el ascensor, dejandome la entrada a ese piso, libre de obstaculos, así que solo volví a iluminar mis piernas con magia y di un salto potente hacia esa entrada.

Donde estaba en un pasillo con más puertas de 3 ascensores al frente mío, así que yo simplemente disparo a los tableros de cada uno de estos, y les disparo hacia el frente, hacia el medio de las puertas, por donde pasarían los cables, y empiezo a cada uno de ellos, disparar hacia ellos, viendose por el agujero que hice en las puertas, como ya no había cables.

Entonces vi el pasillo en donde estaba, y vi que en cada lado había una puerta doble de acero, sin ventanas, pero pintada de blanco para que siguiera combinando con el lugar, las puertas marcadas como "Nivel 5 de bioseguridad".

Más letreros de estos que decían que hay que llevar trajes especiales antes de pasar por esas puertas.

Y un panel al lado de estos donde pasar tarjeta o algo para dejarte entrar.

Así que, como en los ascensores, voy hacia la puerta de la izquierda, y disparo en el panel, que hace que este enseguida se abrá por el cortocircuito.

Y pase sin problemas por allí.

Donde era otro pasillo con una curva que iba hacia la derecha y pasar los ascensores, donde tenía aspersores en los costados, que me rociaron con un liquido raro todo el cuerpo, que si, mi boca esta visible, pero al menos no lo huelo, y claro, cierro la boca con fuerza para que el liquido extraño no me lo trague.

Y una vez paso por esos aspersores, una puerta de vidrio delante de esos aspersores se abre y me deja ver lo que hay en este piso por fin.

Y vi que estaba en una gran habitación, llena de mesas de autopsias, y esos tipos de contenedores donde guardaban a los ponys en un tipo de stasis para llevárselos los aliens...pero para humanos esta vez, allí en docenas, con computadoras de clase alienigena al lado de cada una.

La habitación era blanca, y bien iluminada, pero la cosa es está, no tenía ninguna ventana a la vista, y había luces de alarma rojas, pero gracias al cielo, no sonaban tan escandolas como haya abajo, de seguro aquí lo hicieron para que en caso de una emergencia, los biologos o quien sea que trabajara aquí, no cometiera una estupidez aquí dentro.

Pese a que desde afuera vez este lugar y ves que tiene ventanas poralizadas para supuestamente no ver que esta pasando, y esa es la cosa, desde estás de noche se veía algunos pisos iluminados, y se veían que eran simples oficinas.

…...

Es esto aquí, o en todo el edificio esta gran farsa.

…..

No me importa, no había nadie aquí, parece que apenas supieron lo de la brecha de seguridad, evacuaron al personal.

Pero la cosa era...que tenía el piso para mi sola, por ahora, como estaba segura que tardarían mucho en subir por las escaleras...

Si es que había escaleras aquí...

En fin, me fui a ver una de esos contenedores de stasis, y vi la computadora alienigena que decía todo sobre el sujeto que estaba aquí en su pantalla, pero no me dejaba manipularlo, porque al parecer necesita las huellas del jefe de laboratorios o de alguien importante para manipularla.

Así que fue hora de hacer un nuevo hechizo que invente...

Que era el hechizo de meterse en los libros como un avatar de ti mismo, solo tu mente, tu cuerpo sigue en la realidad, y estar allí para manipular las letras e imágenes sin dañar el papel, pero actualizado para su funcionamiento en computadoras.

Y cualquiera que estuviera viendo...yo estaría como un avatar pixeleado de mi mismo, sin ropa por supuesto si estuviera en las viejas computadoras de mi esposo para prácticar, no importaba si estaba con ropa en la realidad.

Pero aquí, como estas computadoras son más potentes, parezco un modelo 3D, desnuda de mi misma.

Pero eso no importa, lo que importa es que veo el codigo mismo del sistema...pasandome todas las trabas de seguridad sin problemas, como algo así, nunca fue pensado por Advent.

Y con solo manipular unos cuantos codigos en el sistema rápidamente, deshabilite la necesidad de una autorización o huella dactilar para acceder al sistema.

Y pum, ya tenía acceso a todo lo que esta computadora tenía para mí, así que solo me concentre para hacer el proceso de regresarme a mi mente de nuevo, y listo.

De nuevo en la realidad con el control de mi cuerpo, y la computadora lista para ser usada al frente mía.

Y yo, con una sonrisa, me enfoque en ver que demonios hacían aquí.

Así que después de ignorar sobre quien era el sujeto que tenían aquí y porque estaba aquí, llegue a la parte de que es lo que querían con el.

Y pude leer que estaban analizando a detalle su ADN y su cuerpo para ver si valía la pena rescatar algo, si es que tenía el don que buscaban en los humanos, o una cualidad física remarcable y si no tenía nada, solo hacerlo un batido de nutrientes para clonar soldados.

Y por desgracia para este sujeto, estaba marcado ya para ser un batido...

Podría despertarlos a todos y crear un caos...

Pero, de seguro para este punto el edificio debe estar rodeado de soldados, y la libertad de estos aquí, solo sería efimera como volverían a ser sujetos de estudios y a morir de todas formas.

…...

Es una mierda no poder hacer nada...

Pero no había remedio, así que, como esta computadora, hasta tenía un nivel 5 de seguridad, seguí investigando que más tenía.

Que más planes tenía Advent por hacer...

Y vi que tenían nuevos tipos de soldados que querían hacer.

Como el llamado "Andromedón", creado con soldados que salieron mal en su proceso de clonación, y en vez de ser eliminados, serán usados para su prototipo de exoesqueleto inteligente super blindado, que hará todo el trabajo en su mayor parte, gracias a la conexión que tenga con el usuario.

No dice que armas va a llevar, pero debe ser una muy grande para un tipo en un exoesqueleto tan grande...

Y aun esta en periodo de prueba...

Luego esta otro llamado el "Arconte", un ser combinado con el ADN humano y el de un flotador, creara estas aberraciones que más parecen humanos, con solo torsos y brazos, y que también estarán fusionados con sistemas mécanicos a su ser.

Decorados con tonalidades doradas en sus brazos para que no se vean tan horribles, pero aunque tengan apariencia humanoide, el ser solo torsos voladores, si que hará una apariencia extra grotesca, sus armas...aun son un misterio, como está en período de pruebas.

Luego otro...que este es más grotesco que el anterior, que son masas gelatinosas humanoides y sin cara de más de 2 metros de alto, que aquí dicen que a diferencia de todos los demás, estos si que tendrán el ADN de al menos 2 docenas de humanos para que este pueda tomar la forma de cualquier humano y pasar como un humano y recolectar información.

Y este no tiene nombre, como aun esta en periodo de pruebas.

Luego esta otro proyecto, que es llamado solo "AVATAR".

Y no hay ningún dato sobre este, además de que solo marquen por separado a los humanos que tengan el más minimo rastro del Don, solo que, se necesita tener nivel 7 de seguridad para saber el porque de ello

Aunque espera...?

No que solo llegaban a nivel 5?

Y no importa donde vea...esta maquina no tiene nada.

Mierda...ya sabemos que quieren combinarse los ancianos con los humanos...

Pero donde lo hacen?

Donde?

Eso quiero saber...

Pero como no encuentro nada no importa que busque, regreso al último proyecto...

El que esta marcado por desgracia como "recién activado y desplegado*

Y estos se llaman "Sectoides"...

Los cabezones alienigenas y pequeñitos que conocíamos, ahora con ADN humano, ahora son altos, tienen boca, y aunque siguen teniendo su arma pegada a su brazo, ahora esta es más potente al ser ellos ya del tamaño de una persona promedio, y tienen hasta los poderes de control mental que sus contrapartes pequeñas de color rojo más intenso que llamábamos comandantes sectoides.

Pero no llegan a ser más poderosos que estos...

Y antes de leer sobre en que países esta activo estos nuevos sectoides...

Otra vez siento el peligro detrás de mí...pero sin ver que es lo que está detrás de mí, solo brinco hacia adelante para cubrirme con la capsula de estasis que contienen a la persona.

Y justo a tiempo como unos disparos pasan volando muy cerca de mí.

Joder, parece que talvez si tenían forma de subir...

Yo con enfado me asomo sobre la mesa para ver que habían entrado al menos unos 4, por ambas entradas a este gran salón, dejandome atrapada con ellos aquí, como estaban disparandome.

Como yo devuelvo el disparo a los que venían de la derecha, muy cerca de mí, matando a uno como de milagro le doy en la cabeza, mientras los otros 3 retroceden y los 4 que venían por la entrada de la izquierda venían a por mí.

Así que yo solo me levante y corrí haciendo zigzag hacia el final del cuarto como disparaba sin mirar al grupo de la izquierda con una mano, como ambos grupos me disparaban y de milagro no me daban, y con la otra agarraba una de las granadas, que incluía también la armadura que me dejaron esas soldados del parque.

Y la lance hacia una de las paredes como me zambullí entre más contenedores de estasis, como un par de disparos me rozaron los costados de mi torso, quitandome algo de piel y haciendome sangrar, uno en la altura de mis riñones, y otro a la altura de mi cadera, pero no era nada grave.

No mate a nadie en esos disparos al azar, pero eso no importaba.

La granada exploto, y pude ver que había afuera.

Y de echo, había explotado hasta el vidrio que había en la fachada de está, y podía ver afuera desde donde estaba, como los soldados seguían disparandome.

Y pude ver los edificios cerca de este, y me prepare para teletransportarme al menos fuera del edificio, y ver luego donde me teletransporto.

Mi ventana de oportunidad se había abierto, y prepare así mi magia para salirme de aquí, y mientras me brillaba las manos

VI una nave de Advent, de la de despliegue de tropas pasar a varios metros de distancia del edificio...de seguro alertado por la explosión, estaba con las puertas abiertas, con un par de soldados dentro.

Pero eso no había problemas con lo que tengo que hacer.

Solo me concentre y me aparecí dentro de este, y solo empuje fuera de este a los sorprendidos soldados que no pensaron que podía hacer eso, cayendo varios pisos de altura y salte hacia la cabina del piloto, que quería desenfundar su arma como se dio cuenta de que estaba a bordo, pero yo me abalance hacia el y con aun magia en mis manos, puse una mano para infundir con magia en su cabeza, mientras que con la otra, le agarraba la mano con la que iba a agarrar su rifle...

Y después de un gemido de dolor que siempre dan estos soldados cuando le hago estas cosas, el casi cae sobre el tablero, pero yo lo sujeto para evitar que caiga y nos haga estrellarnos, y antes de esperar a que esos soldados de Advent que deje atrás se dieran cuenta que estaba en esta nave, toque la palanca para movernos, pero nada...este no respondía a mi comando.

Jooder...no ahora maldita sea...

Aprendieron la lección de la otra vez!.

Entonces solo me metí en la cabina junto al piloto, que la verdad, solo fue echa ahora solo para que quepa uno y evitar que una lucha aquí hubiera lugar, y yo apenas pude entrar sin tocar nada importante, como pude ver de reojo como los soldados de antes, por las ventanas blindada de la nave, se aproximaron al agujero que hice, y se preguntaban a donde demonios fui.

Porque solo veían al suelo, buscando alguna señal mía.

Y los segundos se hicieron eternos como el piloto de advent recobró la conciencia.

Pero antes de que dijera la frase tipica de "Estoy agradecida libertadora..."

-"Solo llevame al territorio de Advent a Europa del oeste, a España, que hace menos frío en esta epoca del año, y a toda velocidad y a la menor altitud posible para no ser detectados", decía yo seriamente en voz baja, como el solo asintío y le deje tocar los mandos, como ahora si, la nave respondío y se movío hacia arriba, fue allí como salí de la cabina, y cerre las puertas de la nave.

Y me pude sentar allí en la zona de despliegue de tropas de la nave, suspirando de alivio.

-"Joder...no era ninguna broma con el nivel de seguridad..."; decía yo como suspiraba de alivio al salir de esta.

Que aunque no pude extraer nada...porque más me gano el ansia de leer las cosas que había...

Al menos ahora se que, de soldados de advent...no más no solo de ellos debería cuidarme.

Entonces yo apago el inhibidor...

Y me comunico con Wilson...

-"Wilson...ha funcionado?", pregunto yo, solo por mensaje para no tener que hablar con mi hija de nuevo...porque no los vería en mucho tiempo, como tenía que irme de hasta del continente.

Porque si iba al oeste, obviamente, irían y arrasarían todos los campamentos y allí, a mis amigos que quedan por allá.

Si voy al sur, lo mismo.

Así que por desgracia...

Solo me queda irme al este...

Y cruzar el mar, para que solo se centren en mí.

Y si ven que realmente voy hacia allá, hasta solo pensarán los de Advent que mi familia y seres queridos van en barco de alguna manera para seguirme, y no se arriesgarán a seguir en el continente...eso si es que no creen en lo que el soldado y las 2 soldados van a hacer para despistarlos a los de advent.

 _-"Si...el soldado consiguió despistarlos, no hay ninguna nave cerca de donde estamos...estamos a salvo, Rosa esta con nosotros ya...y ya vamos en camino a Chicago..."_ , decía el como escribía de vuelta.

A Carol y Wilson, antes de hacer esto les neutralice los chips en sus cerebros con mi magia, para que así, no los sigan...

-"Entiendo...solo...tengan cuidado vale..."; decía yo como me quedaba mirando a la nada, como dejaba al soldado conducir la nave a mar abierto...

Le deje mi libro a Wilson...porque en caso de que todo fallará...

No quería que los de Advent lo tuvieran en mi poder...

Solo espero llegar a tenerlo antes de que mi padre vuelva a comunicarse...

 _-"Lo tendremos..."_ , el escribio de vuelta, como yo solo apague mi tablet...

.-.-.-.-...-…-.-.-..-.-.-

 **En estos momentos**

 **El soldado liberado.**

 **En la carretera que salía de la ciudad de Nueva York..**

*se veía que el, y las 2 soldados de advent vestidos con ropas humanas, las ropas de Wilson, Carol y Rosa respectivamente, como iban en el auto de Carol andando a toda velocidad por la carretera, como una nave de asalto de Advent los perseguía sin ningún problema, como esa nave era más rápida que un auto, y donde estaban las puertas de esa nave abierta, donde había soldados de Advent disparando al auto sin piedad, como el soldado, el que conducía, hacia todo lo posible para esquivar los disparos*

-"Todo por la libertadora...todo por la libertadora...todo por la libertadora"; decíamos los 3 al unisono como estabamos en el auto, con la nave a nuestros talones.

A nosotros no nos importa si esta era una misión suicida...

Si la libertadora lo quería que hiciéramos para saldar nuestra deuda.

Lo haríamos...

Sin pensar, ni dudar...

Todo por la liberadora se haría...

*entonces antes de llegar a una curva, en una zona sin muchos árboles, una nave alienigena de las pequeñas y redondas aparece, y sobrevuela la curva*

Ya no podíamos llegar más lejos...

Por favor libertadora...que nuestro sacrificio haya sido en vano...*pidío el a ninguna persona en realidad, talvez dandose cuenta de un poder superior...*

-"Todo por la libertadora, todo por la libertadora!", gritaron los 3 al unisono y sin temor como el auto ni llego a la curva como la nave alienigena disparo sus proyectiles de plasma al auto, haciendolo explotar en mil pedazos.

Matando a los ocupantes, y dejando solo pequeños restos en llamas por todo el lugar.

Y cuando vieron que no había quedado nada de los ocupantes...ni de sus cosas.

Ambas naves se retiraron...

.-..-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.

Haciendo que ADVENT marcara como CAÍDOS, la familia y amigos de Sally...

Que, solo estaban marcados como disidentes que querían escapar de Advent...

Y que cuando se sepa que Sally...era la Hechicera, cuando vean las imágenes de las cámaras de seguridad de Advent...y comparen su altura con la familia que supuestamente acaban de asesinar, muchas cabezas van a rodar dentro de ADVENT.

Pero al menos...se cumplío lo que quería Sunset...

Su familia estaba a salvo...

Pero...su comienzo como la más buscada del mundo comenzó de nuevo...pero al menos ahora ella estaba lista para enfrentarse a el.

-..-.-.-.-….-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **-"Ahora si se viene lo chido, y nada de más dramas, jejee"; decía Seras toda contenta como se frotaba las manos, mientras sonreía.**

 **-"Lo se, jeje, se viene algo que de seguro les volará la cabeza a más de uno..."; decía yo el autor con una sonrisa como estoy todo emocionado.**

 **-"Oh...ya me imagino que puede ser...gracias a que puedo leer tu mente y esas cosas...pero, quiero verlo ya plasmado y no solo en tu retorcida mente"; decía ella toda impaciente.**

 **-"Y lo verás...pero ya será para el siguiente capitulo el siguiente domingo, ahora, quieres despedir el capitulo de hoy mi Seras?", pregunto yo como le sonrío.**

 **-"Y nada de memes o rutinas hoy?", pregunto Seras.**

 **-"Nop...porque ya me pase de la hora que tengo para hacer mis cosas, así que...a darle"; decía yo todo apurado.**

 **-"Ufff...ok, bueno, ya saben chicos y chicas, que aun siguen esto...nos vemos para el siguiente capitulo, donde se viene más cosas locas, como siempre, y si son fans de XCOM, ya sabrán que los enemigos que se vienen para Sunset...no van a ser precisamente de los fáciles, jeje"; decía ella con una sonrisa.**

 **Ahora si, se cuidan gente bonita, y nos vemos para el siguiente capitulo** **.**


	71. Chapter 71

_**Capitulo 71: No estoy sola...**_

 **19 de marzo del año 2025**

 **7:20 pm (A pesar de que solo fue un viaje de 3 horas, pero eso es por que allí ya es de noche, por la zona horaria y eso)**

 **Sobrevolando algún lugar sobre el Este de Europa controlado por Advent**

-"Aaahhh!", grito asustada al haberme golpeado con una de las puertas de la nave.

Y antes de que dijera algo, hizo un giro brusco la nave hacia el otro lado y me choque contra la otra puerta.

-"Joder, que esta pasando?!", pregunto yo como seguía haciendo giros bruscos, pero al ya estar más despierta.

Ya no me fui bruscamente al otro lado y pude equilibrarme alli sentada en el suelo.

Joder.

Sabia que ni una siesta me dejarían tomar estos desgraciados…..

-"Nos ha enviado una nave pequeña para interceptarnos, y en estos momentos nos están disparando", decía todo alarmado el piloto.

Mierda

Que bien que no me quite nada antes de descansar….

-"Estoy al límite!", decía el sonando alarmado como ahora subía la nave casi en vertical, como veía por la ventana del piloto los disparos pasar rozando la nave.

Como casi caigo hacia atrás.

Pero eso no me impide pararme.

Así que decidí prender el inhibidor que aun le debe quedar más de 1 hora. Por si acaso pasa lo peor.

Pero fue alli cuando paso lo peor.

Al tentar al destino.

Vi por la ventanilla del piloto como otra nave o quizas la misma de antes.

Aparece en nuestro camino.

Y el desgraciado dispara hacia nosotros como el piloto no puede girar a tiempo al estar la nave tan cerca de nosotros.

Y mi tiempo de reacción fue igual de rápida como forme una burbuja protectora alrededor mío, a instantes de que los proyectiles de plasma nos alcanzaran.

La nave exploto….las llamas me envolvieron.

Pero la burbuja aguanto.

Por desgracia.

No hice una burbuja lo suficientemente grande para el soldado y yo.

Y murió en esa explosión más que seguro.

Mientras que yo.

Yo solo mantuve la burbuja que solo era afectada por el fuego de la nave.

Como la nave se había llevado la peor parte.

Y cuando la nube de fuego y ceniza desapareció.

Apague mi magia….

Y lo unico que vi fueron nubes de tormenta por debajo de mí, con rayos y relámpagos sonando con fuerza, con el poco brillo que hacia el sol al horizonte, ocultándose ya para traer la noche.

Y al ver nubes de tormenta masivas a tanta altura.

Solo significa que estoy a más de 10 mil metros de altura.

Y con lo helado que siento mi boca….

Si.

La temperatura es de menos 0 grados o incluso menos.

Así que decidí solo bajar en picada, lejos de la zona donde nos derribaron con fuerza letal.

Arriesgándome totalmente a pasar la tormenta.

Con las naves de Advent que nos perseguían aun sobrevuelan la zona donde nos derribaron.

Intentando averiguar donde estoy yo…..

Pero nunca lo harían como llegue a atravesar la primera capa de nubes de tormenta.

Llena de nubes negras, solo iluminadas por los relampagos ocasionales, el ruido era ensordecedor, mi boca me ardía por el frío mientras caía en picada, y mi traje de metal, era un maldito iman para los rayos.

Sentía los pelos en mi piel en todo el cuerpo erizarse.

Así que decidí cubrirme de nuevo con una burbuja protectora de magia, pero al ser una bola mágica...mi velocidad de caída disminuyo gravemente.

Lo que me hará propensa a que me impactarán más rayos...

Aunque...ya no tengo frío...

*rayo impacta*

Un rayo impacta de lado en mi escudo mágico y viaja atravez de la burbuja y sale por el otro extremo...

El dolor por la sobrecarga repentina es tremenda, pero la puedo aguantar...

Aun puedo...

Como aun voy bajando decenas de metros por segundo...

Aun sin señal de tierra...solo nubes.

Nubes y más nubes por donde mire...

Y la oscuridad solo opacada por los rayos esporádicos aquí y allá...

Así por varios minutos de agonizantes caídas...y 2 rayos más...

Mis manos las siento hinchadas...como siento ese mismo dolor que sentí después de rescatar a Rosa...

Sobrecarga de energía de nuevo...

Pero esta vez, las siento como si fuera carne viva al descubierto, y me arde como no se tiene idea...

Pero siento que si dejo de usar magia para mantener mi escudo, no podre usarla para detener mi caída...

Que con el agonizante dolor recorriendo no solo mis manos, hasta incluso llegando a mis codos, se sintío como horas, con las manos hacia adelante como aun estaba en posición casi vertical en caída libre.

Pero, cuando mis manos llegaban al punto de creer que dolerían más que un parto...

Fue cuando salí de las nubes...

Para encontrarme con una horrible realidad...

Estaba en medio del mar...

No tenía tiempo de ver si en medio de la nada en el oceano, o a solo metros de la costa, porque las nubes estaban muy bajas, y tenía segundos para parar mi caída.

Así que rapidamente me puse de pie en el aire...apague mi escudo, y con gran y agonizante dolor, impulse unos rayos de energía hacia abajo con ambas palmas para frenar mi caída sobre el mar que estaba embravecido y la lluvia me golpeaba por todos lados.

Algo no muy complejo...pero mis manos me ardían tanto como para usar magia más avanzada y no me dejaba pensa con claridad.

Lo hice a la rápida y con toda la magia que podía reunir, disparada en un rayo potente hacia abajo.

Desacelerando rápidamente a solo unos metros de tocar el agua...

Pero el dolor...el dolor la sentía subir rápidamente por mis brazos, y para cuando por fin me detuve a solo unos 3 metros del mar embrabecido...el dolor lo sentí subir por mi cuello como aun estaba lanzando esos rayos de energía hacia abajo.

Como si fueran unos propulsores...

Pero una vez lo sentí llegar a mi nuca el dolor...

Todo fue a negro...

*como ella cae inconsciente al mar embravecido por una total y completa sobrecarga en el uso de su magia*

*para mala suerte para ella...al sur de Francia, en el mar mediterráneo, y aunque aterrizo a solo a unos 50 metros de una playa, donde solo había una testigo...una mujer que llevaba una caja en plena tempestad...asombrada por el espectaculo que dio Sunset al intentar no llegar al agua*

*y al estar Sunset inconsciente...y con una armadura de acero...se hunde apenas toca el agua...y aunque el casco le tape la nariz...no la protegera por mucho tiempo*

*y así Sunset lentamente se va hundiendo en el mar...en toda la oscuridad del mar, hasta tocar fondo*

*Pero la mujer que veía asombrada, pudo haber llamado a alguien...pero no, dejo la caja a un lado y solo salto al agua, apenas vio a Sunset caer en el mar y no salir de él*

*Sus intenciones sobre porque lo hizo...solo ella lo sabe*

.-..-.-..-

 **Un tiempo indefinido después...**

-"Mmmm..."; empiezo a murmurar como siento mi cabeza y brazos en completo dolor...

Y cuando intento moverme...

No me puedo mover...no porque tuviera restricciones de algún tipo...

Solo...no puedo...quiero mover mis brazos o piernas...pero solo consigo mover un dedo...y nada más...

Pero al intentar hacer tanta fuerza hace que me arda la cabeza y la nuca como si la tuviera en llamas...

-"Argggg...*jadeo*….*jadeo*", gruño por el dolor que estoy sintiendo ahora mismo.

No quiero ni abrir los ojos...ya me duele suficiente la nuca, como ahora me arda los ojos...

Y aparte de apenas poder mover mi cuerpo...

No siento nada...

No siento nada por debajo de mi barbilla...

No se si estoy echada en una piedra, o en una cama, o en arena...*piensa eso como empieza a entrar en pánico*

Vamos Sunset...no entres en pánico...has salido de peores antes... *pensó ella aun asustada como jadeaba para tomar aire y calmarse*

…...

Vamos...calmaté...y el dolor de cabeza se estabilizará...que solo ponerse nerviosa ya esta haciendo que me mate la cabeza... *piensa ella como esta monologando consigo misma, como le arde mucho a cabeza*

*entonces ella empieza a suspirar suavemente*

Pasan los segundos...como luego unos pocos minutos, antes de que el dolor de cabeza infernal...

Pase a tolerable...

A ver...

Ya que mover mi cuerpo es una perdida de tiempo por ahora...

Veamos donde estoy al menos...

*y así, con algo de miedo, y nerviosismo empieza a abrir los ojos*

Gracias al cielo no fui recibida por una luz cegadora... *pensó ella agradecida como esta en un lugar totalmente oscuro, tanto así, que solo ve las siluetas de algunas cosas que no puede identificar, pero por lo demás, esta tan oscuro como si no más se hubiera quedado con los ojos cerrados*

...

Pero...donde estoy que ni ventanas o alguna fuente de luz hay?.

…...

No es un hospital, como no escucho ningún tipo de maquina.

Pero, escucho el debil sonido del aire acondicionado...así que, si, debo estar en un edificio...pero de que tipo?

…...

Ni siquiera pensaría en usar magia después de lo que paso...

…..

Mmmmm.

Creo que solo me toca esperar...

Y esperar...

…...y ver si el dolor de cabeza se me pasa lo suficiente para poder intentar moverme una vez más...

…..

 **Un tiempo después...**

-"Mmmmm...si puedo...", dije en voz baja, toda adolorida, como pude levantar un dedo de la mano...y golpear la superficie en donde estoy.

Que en mi condición actual, algo es algo... *piensa ella toda positiva, como le mata la cabeza de nuevo*

Y por como reboto mi dedo...creo que debo estar en alguna cama...

Y que talvez el que no sienta nada, deba ser, porque estoy super entumecida...

Pero...la cosa es está...cuanto tiempo estuve aquí sin ser movida?.

Y aun esta esa pregunta...

Que es aquí?

Pero antes de que piense en más preguntas.

Escucho como unas bisagras se empiezan a abrir a algunos metros al frente de donde estoy, como aun sigo boca arriba.

Y entonces, veo como un rectangulo en esa pared se ha formado, básicamente una puerta, y veo luz entrar por las rendijas, una luz, que no importa que tipo de intensidad sea, me ciega...

Y cierro los ojos, como escucho la puerta abrirse, y unos pasos de alguien al entrar aquí...

Una persona?

O un alien de advent?

No sabría mi respuesta hasta que abriera los ojos nuevamente.

*click*

Y cuando lo hice fui recibida por una luz en el techo, que como dije antes, cualquier intensidad me quema los ojos.

-"Maldita sea...", dije yo con la boca seca, como me dolía los ojos, y me enojaba no poder levantar las manos y frotarlas.

-"Ohh...mira quien empezó a despertar", escuche una voz femenina, se escuchaba aburrida, y no tan a gusto de estar allí...

-"Si...si...desperté...", decía yo toda cansada, ya no importándome ser ya descubierta, "Te importaría decir donde estoy...y talvez agradecer a quien me rescato..."; decía yo aun sonando cansada y con la voz rasposa...como intentaba abrir los ojos.

Joder, siento como si no hubiera bebido nada de agua en días...

-"Estás en nuestro hogar, y mi hermana Adagio te rescato..."; decía ella con su voz sonando disgustada por ello.

-"Estamos a salvo de Advent?"; pregunto yo rápidamente, como esa era una pregunta vital, como estaba a punto de abrir los ojos pese a la luz...

-"Mientras no salgas del bunker"; decía ella toda seria, como sentía como alguien se acercaba hacia mí, y bloqueaba la luz al menos un poco, para poder abrir mis ojos.

Y lo que pude ver me sorprendío...

Pude ver a la que me hablaba directamente a la cara como estaba algo cerca de mí, y era una chica humana de tez blanca, parece de unos 25 a 26 años...de ojos color violeta...pero de cabello violeta, con azul verdoso en algunas partes, y su cabello era muy largo, aun con las 2 coletas que se hizo a cada lado, su cabello es tan largo que le llega hasta sus pechos.

Una combinación que no existe en este planeta...y que solo existe...

-"Acaso te sorprende ver a otro de tu mismo planeta...Equestre...", decía ella como me sonreía, pero lo decía en un tono medio malicioso.

-"Quien eres tu?", pregunto sorprendida y con muchas preguntas en mi cabeza.

-"Me llamo Aria Blaze, y eso es todo lo que necesitas saber por ahora..."; decía ella sin mucho animo en su voz, como se apartaba y la veía irse, al parecer llevando consigo unas bolsas, por suerte mis ojos se había acostumbrado al menos un poco a la luz ya.

Creo que eran sueros.

Como la veía vestida con solo unos pantalones violetas, una polera sin mangas de color crema, mientras lleva puesto un par de botas violetas, pero más oscuras.

Y su cuerpo...

Es como una humana normal...pero sus caderas son saludablemente anchas, y un trasero bien formado, pero al parecer, apenas tiene pechos talla B o C, como apenas se le nota con la polera sin mangas, y sale por la puerta, que era una puerta de esas de metal grueso, y que tiene una rueda gigante en ambos lados para girarla y abrirla.

Y la cierra detrás de ella, absorta en como luce, que no pude preguntarle el porque del misterio de porque no me dice quien es...

En fin, al menos parece que por ahora...

Estoy a salvo, como puedo ver a mi alrededor y ver que...ohh...

Estoy desnuda en una cama...

Lo cual no me sorprende en nada...

Pero hay algo que si me preocupa...

Mis brazos están vendados hasta los hombros y talvez más haya, y ni la siento, como en mis brazos están las intravenosas, y creo que tengo unos tubos para eliminar mis desechos, como veo unos tubos adelante, por mis partes intimas.

Pero mis pechos no me dejan ver más halla de pues...mis pechos.

Que por lo visto, están bien y sanos.

Ahora, la habitación en donde estoy me sorprende.

Estoy como en un cuarto de hotel de esos de lujo, la cama tenía sabanas de color azul marino, como toda la habitación estaba pintada con ese mismo tipo de azul, como había los estantes y armarios de colores que combinaran con el lugar.

Un espejo de tamaño completo en uno de los lados de las paredes.

Y en la pared, al frente de mi, había un televisor HD de 30 pulgadas, al lado de la puerta, y se ve que tenía todo su equipo audiovisual completo allí.

Y además de la puerta por donde salío la tal Aria y que esta pintada del mismo color que las paredes, había una puerta a un lado del cuarto, que estaba entre abierta, y se nota el color blanco de baldosas que se ven de allí.

Así que...

Estoy en una habitación de lujo y de baño privado, sin ventanas y con puertas de acero...

Estoy acaso en un bunker de millonarios acaso?

Y si ese es el caso?

Talvez esta chica tenga un cabello tan largo y de ese color por extensiones y mucho tinte para el cabello y sea solo una excéntrica millonaria?

Porque su trasero es grande, pero no tanto como el mío, y sus pechos son de tamaño normal, y su piel es blanca, como muchos humanos...

…...

Pero ella sabe que soy equestre...

Mmmmmm...…...

Ya lo averiguare cuando regrese, porque, debe de regresar o no?.

En fin...al menos parece que por ahora. No estoy en peligro al parecer.

Aunque, quienes podrían ser?

Descendientes que Starwill dejo en este mundo...?

Porque leí que el en su forma humana, con tal de impregnarse en la cultura, asistio a varias fiestas locales, que aun de forma vaga...recuerda que se acostó con una que otra mujer humana de vez en cuando.

Pero...

Acaso saben quien es su padre y de donde viene?

Porque no recuerdo que el diario de Starwill dijera algo sobre que le dijo a alguien aquí que era de otro mundo...

Por el hecho de que la religión estaba muy fuerte en esa epoca, y que si decías venir de otro mundo, te tildaban de demonio y te querían quemar...

…

Mmmm...

Demasiadas preguntas!

Pero sin respuestas... *pensó ella algo enojada*

Ahora...lo que me trae aquí...lo último que recuerdo fue que había logrado detener mi caída...pero...también empezaba a sentir dolor subiendo hasta mi cuello y mi cabeza...

Mmm...debo tener el peor caso de sobrecarga magica de todas...porque dudo que alguien más haya usada tanta magia en tan poco tiempo, y después de ser impactada por varios rayos.

Diablos, hasta yo me considero afortunada de solo estar viva...

Después de todo ya son 2 veces que sobrevivo a caídas desde grandes alturas.

Así que ya...es todo, desde ahora me mantendre en tierra...y en el mar, nada de aeronaves...

No quiero ser derribada una puta tercera vez.

Que no quiero tentar más a mi suerte.

*y mientras pensaba en eso, la puerta que da a esa habitación se abre*

-"Me muero por saber que hace una Equestre con una armadura modificada de Advent aterrizando cerca de nuestro hogar...", decía una nueva mujer que entraba también, ademas de la tal Aria.

Ella sonaba con un tono de superioridad.

Esta si tenía el mismo ancho de cadera que la otra, de tez blanca, pero pechos más grandes, al menos unas doble D, pero además, comparte con la otra un voluminoso pelo, del tipo esponjada de colores anaranjados de 2 tonos, uno naranja como la fruta, y otro naranja amarillento, suelto, y tan largo que le llegaba hasta la espalda baja, mientras que solo lleva un short violeta que no le llega ni a la mitad de los muslos, unas medias largas que llegan hasta sus muslos, y con tonalidad morada clara con rombos violetas más oscuros, y una polera con mangas cortas del mismo color que su short.

También parece como de 30...

-"Y con un cuerpo dddivino...", decía otra voz, sonaba hasta más inocente, y algo infantil, pero era de la última en entrar.

Ella era de tez blanca, y también tenía el mismo ancho de cadera que sus hermanas, pero sus pechos...eran solo 2 tallas más grandes que la de cabello anaranjado.

Y tiene una polera violeta con escote, que...ni se esforzó por abotonar los 3 botones que tiene esa polera, y se deja ver gran parte de sus pechos.

Además que lleva una falda violeta clara que le llega a la mitad de los muslos, y su cabello tan largo como las demás, pero atado como una cola de caballo, de color azul claro como el cielo y con rayas azul oceano en algunas partes.

Pero al menos, no se notan hostiles...

En especial la de pechos más grandes.

Su cara parece de una chica distraída y tranquila.

*las 3 rodean a Sunset, como la de cabello anaranjado se pone a mi izquierda, la llamada Aria a mi derecha, y la que me sonaba la más tranquila de las 3, a los pies de la cama*

-"Ahora...vas a hablar...o nos has hecho desocuparnos en vano de nuestras ajustadas vidas?", pregunto la de cabello anaranjado sonando algo gruñona.

-"Eh...no estabamos esperando a que despertara, porque no teníamos nada bueno que hacer ya?"; pregunto la de cabello azulado sonando toda curiosa.

-"Ella no sabía eso...", decía la tal Adagio como se tocaba la frente, claramente algo enojada.

…...

-"Lo haría, pero no sin antes preguntarles unas cosas...", decía yo con la boca aun reseca...y al parecer que la de pelo azul se da cuenta y va al baño...

-"Ahhhhh..."; suspiro fastidiada Aria, "Mira, no somos de Advent, no, no saben que estás aquí, o hace días que hubieran entrado a buscarte, no, no somos una secta rara, ahora, podes decirnos quien demonios eres equestre"; decía ella como se cruzaba de brazos.

….

-"Espera...hace días?", pregunto yo sorprendida queriendo gritar, pero sale como tos un poco al final de mi declaración por la garganta seca que tengo.

-"Al menos pregunta algo con sentido..."; decía Aria aun sonando gruñona...

Acaso esto le pasa a menudo, o solo no aguantan a sus invitados?

-"Cualquiera preguntaría eso, y más en las condiciones en que te encontre...todo un desastre total si me preguntas a mí, y la armadura que llevabas no lo hizo facil para sacarte del agua"; decía la de cabello anaranjado algo más seria que mandona.

-"Tu...me rescataste?", pregunto yo con la voz seca, pero denotando aun sorpresa.

-"Sip, ella solita lo hizo..."; decía la de cabello azul de antes que me trajo un vaso lleno de agua y vino a mi derecha apartando un poco a Aria con un golpecito con su cadera, fastidiando mucho así a la otra, y me dio de beber la de pelo azul el agua.

-"Pero...aun no respondes...cuanto tiempo paso?", pregunto yo preocupada, ya con la garganta más normal.

-"Solo unos 4 días en donde tuvimos que evitar que murieras de hambre o sed. ...o ensuciaras las finas sabanas en donde estás hasta que despertarás, que por cierto, es seda genuina de alta calidad y delicadeza, algo que ya no encontrarías en este nuevo mundo"; decía la de cabello anaranjado sonando seria, pero también algo disgustada, "Bueno, al menos no es mi cama...", decía ella como subía sus hombros un poco como sonaba algo aliviada.

-"Ni la mía...", dijo algo aliviada la gruñona de Aria.

-"Aunque eso si, yo di mi cuarto, pero yo no le tengo que cambiar las sondas cada vez, jeje...", decía toda risueña y traviesa la de cabello azul como miraba a la tal Aria que fruncía el ceño y le miraba con enfado.

-"Tu sabías que iba a ser así, que una deja que ensucie potencialmente sus cosas, y otra la cuida...", decía Aria toda gruñona y señalando con el dedo a la de cabello azul.

-"Yo no soy tan tonta como dices que soy después de todo,...", decía la de cabello azul como le sacaba la lengua, de una manera muy infantil.

-"Si tu eres...", decía con enfado la tal Aria cuando la de cabello anaranjado toció con fuerza para que pararan su griterío, sonando que estaba controlando su enojo..

Pero aunque sea controlado, le funciono la verdad como las 2 se callaron.

-"Ya respondimos una...ahora te toca a ti pony, y di la verdad, que hemos estado en este mundo por tanto tiempo, que leemos a las personas como si fueran libros...así que mentir no te llevará a nada más que salir afuera con el culo al aire y sin tus cosas", decía la de cabello anaranjado toda seria.

-"Que aun sigue lluvioso afuera, como es temporada de tormentas...así que calientita ni 5 segundos te quedarás...", decía la de cabello azul toda animada, como lo que dijo no era nada positivo...

Ok.

Ya no creo que seas la buena del grupo...

Solo lo aparentas...

-"Solo soy una simple soldado raso que manipulo a su padre para viajar en un espejo echo por Starwiil el barbado, y que llevaba a este planeta controlado por Advent, y lo ibamos a usar para ayudar a la resistencia contra los alienigenas, que nos atacaron también por cierto, enviando así tropas y equipo, y el primero en usarlo debía de ser alguien experimentando...no una novata como yo..."; decía yo algo desanimada por recordarlo.

-"Parece que volver a un lugar seguro esta fuera de planes chicas..."; decía la de cabello naranja sonando desanimada igual, como se dio cuenta que le dije la verdad.

-"Vaya mierda la verdad...", decía Aria como se cruzaba de brazos, sonando ella desanimada, aunque aun con un poco de enfado residual por lo de antes.

-"Ooouuu...que mal..."; decía la de cabello azul también sonando desanimada.

-"Pero puedo preguntarle algo...que espero que sea con la verdad?", pregunto y ahora.

-"Dispara...de todas formas tampoco es que importe, estamos en el mismo barco las 4", decía la de cabello anaranjado levemente molesta, aunque desganada.

-"Ustedes son algo parecido a hijos de Starwill que se quedaron en este mundo y que saben de Equestria de alguna forma?", pregunto yo toda seria.

Las 3 entonces se miraron raro por un segundo, y luego a mí, como yo les miraba en serio

Y finalmente entre ellas de nuevo, como las 3 empezaron a sonreír, y luego a reír un montón, en especial la de cabello azul por buen rato...

Hasta que Aria fue la primera en más o menos detenerse.

-"Oh cielos...jejeje...necesitaba reír después de escuchar la anterior noticia", decía ella como se empezaba a tranquilizar.

-"Si...no todos los días encuentras a un pobre e inocente Equestre, jeje"; decía la de cabello naranja como se tranquilizaba igual.

-"Jejejeje, nos veríamos bien raras con barbas...jejeje", decía la de cabello azul como se reía aun poco más.

Ese comentario estupido la verdad.

Fue la que hizo que Aria parara sus risas ya.

-"No somos sus descendientes...", dijo como hacía entre comillas esa última palabra Aria.

-"Somos las sirenas que mando al exilio a otro mundo...en vez de matarnos o simplemente enviandonos al tartaro...que si me preguntas a mí, hubieran sido mejores castigos que el primero"; decía la de cabello anaranjado ya más seria de nuevo.

-"Y solo por robas las energías positivas de campesinos y alimentarnos de su odio cuando se pelean...algo que no es la gran cosa...", decía Sonata sonando super tranquila...como se había calmado ya con la risa y como lo que dijo no fuera la gran cosa.

Sirenas?!

Un monstruo marcado como extinto en el libro de cazadores...?

Las últimas sirenas que asolaron decenas de pueblos antes de que Starwiill las exiliaria?

De todos los mundos que el pudo mandarlas...

Fue este'!? *se pregunto ella completamente sorprendida por ello y algo asustada como sin éxito intentaba moverse*

…...

-"Pero descuida...no te usaremos ni te drenaremos nada...después de todo, ahora no ganamos nada con ello..."; decía la de cabello anaranjado como miraba hacia el suelo, como sonaba a derrotada.

-"Porque…..no es que no este agradecida…..pero, no que los suyos eran unos egoístas que se encargaban de arruinar la felicidad y la armonía de los ponys para su mera satisfacción?", pregunte yo.

-"No te equivoques, aun nos gusta hacer eso", decía toda risueña la de pelo azul.

-"Solo que 1000 años estando atrapadas en este mundo de mierda nos han hecho más listas, y sabemos cuando usar nuestros poderes y cuando no,", decía la de cabello anaranjado toda seria.

-"Y en estos momentos, aunque podríamos controlar tu mente para saltarnos toda esta platica...", decía la tal Aria.

-"Estamos reservando nuestros poderes para emergencias...", decía de nuevo la de anaranjado.

-"Pero ahora, esta es la cosa...", decía la de pelo anaranjado de nuevo seriamente.

-"Tienes alguna forma de escapar de está maldita roca flotante en el espacio, y regresar a Equestria?", pregunto ella muy seriamente.

-"No...ni una, el portal de donde vine estaba dañado, y como Starwill no dejo notas sobre como construir uno...tardarán años antes de que pueda volver a casa...", decía yo de nuevo desanimada.

-"Ok...esto solo fue una perdida de tiempo entonces..."; decía la de cabello anaranjado como se estiraba un poco los brazos y se hacía sonar un poco el cuello, "Me dio un esguince en vano entonces...", decía ella toda molesta como se retiraba.

-"Y yo limpiándola en vano...", decía la tal Aria como se retiraba, sonando igual de enojada.

-"Cuando puedas caminar, te largas...si no nos vas a ser útil, tampoco queremos peso muerto con nosotras"; decía la de cabello anaranjado sonando molesta, como pasaba Aria por la puerta, y luego ella salía después, cerrándola con fuerza esa puerta, que no se ve nada ligera, como parece algo gruesa la puerta.

Dejándome con la de cabello azul, que no se retiró, se veía decepcionada, pero al menos, no molesta.

-"Bueno...entonces al menos mientras te puedas quedar, podemos charlar...porque a diferencia de mis hermanas, yo si te quiero aquí", decía ella intentando sonar animada.

-"Y porque sería?", pregunto yo toda confundida.

Por favor, no otro amor a primera vista?! *rogo ella internamente*

-"Hemos estado aquí como unos largos 11 años escondidas, saliendo de vez en cuando en busca de comida, pero sin ver gente, y sin saber nada nuevo de nada...y yo ya estoy aburrida de jugar con cada juego de mesa, videojuego y consoladores que hay en este lugar, que juro que repetí varias casas más de 20 veces, y ya mis dedos y mis consoladores ni cosquillas ya me hacen...", se quejaba ella, "Pero al igual que mis hermanas, nos importa una mierda los problemas de los simples mortales...pero es que por entretenerme, quiero escuchar cosas sobre tu vida, y que paso en Equestria en todo este tiempo...", decía ella como se sentaba en la cama, que era de 2 plazas...

Y había mucho espacio para que se sentará.

Ok...

Motivos egoístas...

Por fin un motivo diferente para escucharme... *pensó aliviada*

Aunque espera...

-"Las sirenas se masturban?", pregunto toda confundida.

Porque pensé que solo eran seres de mentes primitivas que solo se dedicaban a hacer el caos, y eso no más...

-"Oye, una hembra tiene necesidades...y más como los alicornios exterminaron a toda nuestra raza, haciendo que solo seamos las 3 únicas sirenas con vida, como que la posibilidad de hallar a uno de nuestra especie para tener crías nunca pasará", decía ella como si no fuera nada el genocidio completo de su especie...

Que fue durante la crisis de los leviatanes que las princesas eliminaron, o mandaron al tartaro a cientos de criaturas.

Creo que las sirenas forman parte de los monstruos eliminados...

-"Parece que te lo has tomado bien...", dije yo sorprendida.

-"Hemos tenido 1000 años para pensarlo después de todo..."; decía ella como alzaba sus hombros, toda tranquila, "Además somos una raza egoísta por naturaleza, y dependía quien era el que mandaba en la relación, si el macho o la hembra para quedarse con las crías, así que cariño por nuestra especie como que uno no tiene si se vive en ese estado de lucha constante todos los días"; decía ella toda tranquila como se veía que estaba empezando a sudar.

Y eso que el ambiente esta fresco...

Su largo cabello talvez sea la que la este calentando de más?

-"Pero porque ustedes fueron exiliadas y no...eliminadas?", pregunto yo muy confundida.

-"Porque no por nada nosotras 3 habíamos sobrevivido por tanto tiempo, eramos las más fuertes, las más inteligentes y hermosas sirenas que quedaban con vida, y con esto..."; decía ella sonando toda orgullosa como veía que entre sus pechos, sacaba una gema de color rojo de 6 lados, "Teníamos incluso más poder que otras sirenas", decía ella sonando muy orgullosa de ello, "Y nosotras no podíamos ser contenidas fácilmente, así que en vez de exiliarnos al tartaro, creo que solo nos exilio al peor lugar de todos...este planeta"; decía ella no muy a gusta con recordarlo.

-"Pero como es que han sobrevivido por tanto tiempo?", pregunto yo muy confundida.

-"Con esto también", decía ella levantando su gema, "Gracias a esto que usamos para almacenar la deliciosa energía negativa de las peleas y riñas humanas, es que podemos vivir por siempre...y sin ninguna consecuencia, incluso, sin enfermarnos ni una vez, y como los humanos son violentos por naturaleza, apenas si usabamos nuestros poderes para hacerlos pelear, jeje"; decía ella toda risueña.

-"Y como nadie se dio cuenta de 3 mujeres que no envejecen nunca, y de pelos de colores?", pregunto yo sorprendida.

-"Bueno, al principio no...nos quedábamos en zonas remotas de las costas europeas, pero con alto trafico marítimo para seducir y engañar a los marineros y alimentarnos tanto de sus sentimientos al hacerlos pelear entre sí, como de los suministros que tenían a bordo...", decía ella sonando algo nostálgica, "Ahhh...fueron buenos tiempos...", decía ella aun sonando toda nostálgica como se echaba de espaldas en mis pechos, "Uy...tienes unos pechos muy comodos...creo que si logro convencer a mis hermanas, al menos puedo usarte de almohada...", decía ella toda risueña, como su pelo me hacía algo de cosquillas, y si que calentaba...

No me extraña que estén con calor ahora mismo...

-"Pero aun así debieron hacer algo los humanos...no se pudieron quedar asi como asi sin hacer nada por las naves que perdían en el mar", decía yo sorprendida, e ignorando que esta echada sobre mí.

Aunque cuando ya este empezando a darme mucho calor ya le hablo.

-"Si, mandaban a hombres más duros y experimentados en esos barcos, pero siempre tenían el mismo resultado...", decía ella con una sonrisa, "Se mataban entre si, y nos alimentabamos de ello, con una leve manipulación de emociones, y apenas llegaban unos pocos a sus destinos"; decía ella toda sonriente.

Aunque eso lo hace ver todo siniestro

-"No tenías nadie que nos detuviera...aun si mandaban sacerdotes, jejeje", decía ella toda animada, "Aunque 350 años haciendo lo mismo, una y otra vez, y sin oposición ya aburría...y mucho, pero cuando paso lo de la peste negra, ya tuvimos que replantearnos que hacer...y fue allí que decidimos viajar a otras tierras para divertirnos, y esa fue nuestro periodo en que decidimos pasar más tiempo en tierra, pese a que podíamos estar en el mar, que aun con solo nuestras piernas humanas, podemos nadar tanto como cuando eramos sirenas, así que decidimos viajar por toda africa y controlar tribus locales a voluntad, causando conflictos, una que otra guerra tribal...todo muy bonito"; decía ella toda tranquila.

-"Se lo tomaron bien al parecer ser transformadas en seres completamente diferentes y estar en otro mundo?", pregunto yo algo curiosa.

Como ya me empieza a hacer calor...

-"Al principio lo tomamos mal...pero cuando notamos lo facil que era controlar a los humanos, y la nula resistencia que había, bueno...fue el paraíso, y nos aprovechamos completamente de ello", decía ella toda tranquila.

-"Pero porque no tomaron el mundo y se hicieron las gobernantes o algo así?", pregunto yo toda confundida.

-"Meh, no había diversión en gobernar, así que nos pasamos otros que...300 años más haciendo de las suyas en toda africa, y de vez en cuando probando satisfacernos sexualmente con los nativos, porque más de 400 años sin sexo de alguna clase es incluso más aburrido que gobernar, y de todas las razas humanas, prefiero a los negros, jejeje, pero hasta que llegaron los europeos a por esclavos y enterarnos de otro continente, y al principio nos gusto la idea de más lugares donde jugar...pero cuando vimos que armas nuevas traían los humanos...otra vez nos empezamos a pensar las cosas", decía ella ya no sonando muy feliz.

-"Las armas de fuego habían cambiando todo, porque ataques mágicos podemos parar...flechas que andan a pequeñas velocidades también...pero bolas de cañón y disparos perdidos no eran ninguna broma, aun si podíamos parar las que nos iban a nosotras directamente, así que de allí empezó unos 100 años andando con cuidado de las armas de fuego y con más precaución, aunque la era de las revoluciones y los movimientos de independencia en todo el mundo fue nuestra gran comilona, nos llenamos de tanto poder y energía, que nuestras gemas, ya no solo nos mantenían jovenes, incluso, nos hicieron rejuvenecer y parecer adolescentes, así que cuando ya nos empezó a bajar el tamaño de los pechos, una señal de que estabamos a punto de convertirnos en niñas...fue entonces que tuvimos que viajar a países tranquilos, hasta que volvieramos a la normalidad", decía ella algo disgustada.

Si...los humanos apenas tenían momentos tranquilos en su historia, aun sin la intervención de las sirenas.

-"Joder, hasta tuvimos que quedarnos en una isla del pacifico a descansar durante otros 50 años, usando nuestra magia para cosas mundanas hasta volver a parecer de 20 otra vez, y al volver a la civilización ya encontramos naciones más cambiadas, y que salirse con la suya era ya más complicado...así que decidimos probar con nuestro canto de nuevo, pero ya no para hacerlos pelearse, si no solo para que nos adoraran, y fue allí donde tuvimos éxito en encantar a los humanos, y empezamos allí a hacer conciertos por todo el mundo...siempre cantando para pueblerinos, donde nadie se enteraría de nosotras, pero claro, para no destacar tanto tuvimos que recortarnos nuestros cabellos...", decía ella con pesar, "Y estuve con una aburrida cabellera teñida de negro que solo me llegaba a mis hombros por años...", decía ella nada feliz como se sobaba su cabello.

-"Fueron años en que nos complicábamos las cosas, pero al menos, eso nos entretenía, porque ya nos imponíamos un reto, el echo de no dejar que los humanos sepan quienes éramos, era algo que ya nos entretenía, porque podíamos dejarlos saber quienes eramos, pero eso luego sería hacer que los humanos religiosos nos temieran e intetarán matarnos diciendo que eramos demonios y más cosas estupidas, y eso ya era estresante más que disfrutable..."; decía ella cada vez más fastidiada.

-"Pero entonces llego la epoca de las 2 guerras mundiales, y un mal momento de justo estar en Europa cuando paso eso, y por gran mala suerte, justo estar allí cuando estalló la segunda...uff...fue la primera vez que tuvimos miedo en toda nuestra existencia...porque ahora tenían tanques, aviones, armas quimicas, artillería, bombas nucleares, cosas que podían matar a grandes distancias, fue allí cuando Adagio dijo que ya los juegos se habían terminado, que debíamos hacer algo para sobrevivir ya más seriamente, como las camaras de video y de fotografía también era un problema para nosotros...porque ahora si la gente podría tener recuerdos sobre nosotras", decía ella sonando no muy feliz ya.

-"Y quien es Adagio?", pregunto yo.

-"Oh, es la de cabello anaranjado y la más mandona de nosotras", decía ella.

-"Y tu eres?", pregunto yo, por fin viendo una oportunidad para saber al menos su nombre.

-"Soy Sonata Dusk"; decía ella toda tranquila, "Pero no me interrumpas, que estoy contando nuestra historia", decía ella media irritada.

Parece que se olvido de que yo era la que le tenía que contar historias...

Bueno, haya ella, así aprendo un poco más de ellas.

-"Bueno...ya en los años 50 empezamos a codearnos con los importantes, y robar sus fortunas, y así usar su dinero para disfrutar de la vida, de la forma humana, y no usar nuestra magia y llamar así la atención, ya que con dinero, se puede comprar hasta la privacidad y el secretismo"; decía ella toda contenta, "Y como estaba la plena guerra fría, alimentarnos del odio a los comunistas era como otro banquete que disfrutar"; decía ella de nuevo alegre.

-"Pero en los años 60, sucedió en USA la primera invasión alienigena...una pequeña avanzadilla que destruyo todo un pueblo en el interior del país, pero que fue detenido por el gobierno local...en ese momento aunque nadie en el mundo lo sabía, nosotras lo sabíamos porque también estábamos codeándonos con miembros del servicio secreto de los USA, el país más poderoso y más bonito donde estar en esas epocas turbulentas", decía ella toda pensativa.

-"Espera...una avanzadilla a decadas de la invasión?", pregunto yo sorprendida.

-"Así es...y en ese tiempo no sabían el porque, solo que murieron muchos soldados, y fue allí donde se creo por parte de USA y sus aliados una organización para combatirlos si es que volvían, y esa organización se llamo XCOM"; decía ella.

XCOM?1?!

Así se llama entonces esa organización que dijo ver mi madre antes de morir...

-"Pero...que hay de ellos...como se conforman, que hicieron durante esas decadas antes de la invasión?", pregunte yo muy curiosa e intrigada por ello.

-"Solo usaron la tecnología alienigena para estar unas cuantas decadas adelantados con respecto a otras naciones, y cuando el comunismo falló, USA por fin pudo empezar su dominio indirecto del mundo, y fue allí donde pudimos empezar a disfrutar de verdad de los placeres de la vida, y creo que de fondo USA convencía a otras naciones para unirse como financiadores del proyecto XCOM, que era un ejercito de defensa global", decía ella toda pensativa y sin mucho interes al respecto.

-"Pero bueno, en ese tiempo, pensamos que si volvían esos alienigenas, estabamos perdidas, porque si con las peliculas humanas aprendimos que nos diseccionarían si supieran quienes somos, peor serían los alienigenas, así que, usando el dinero de todos los millonarios que engañábamos, pudimos crear un bunker aquí, al sur de Francia, en esta playa que compramos para ser solo nuestra, un bunker que si...aunque con las decadas que pasaban lo ibamos actualizando, al final solo son 5 pisos, en los cuales uno es donde están nuestras suites, cocina y sala/comedor, una esta el salón de suministros, otra esta el invernadero, en otro esta el área del generador y en el otro, más suministros...pero, que no llenabamos, porque nos mantuvimos afuera disfrutando todo lo posible del mundo exterior hasta que vinieran los alienigenas...y cuando apenas vinieron, nos venimos aquí, mientras el mundo ardía haya afuera, sin ganas de meternos en ese conflicto", decía ella no muy feliz por ello.

Creo que más por el echo de ya no poder hacer todo lo que disfrutaban hacer.

-"Pero talvez con su ayuda, hubieran podido ganar los humanos"; decía yo sorprendida.

-"Y dejar que nos metan sondas por el culo y que nos mantengan en laboratorios...claro que no", decía ella como se cruzaba de brazos como por fin se levantaba.

Y que bien que lo hacía, ya me estaba asando.

Y ella se veía también toda sudada.

-"Y sabes que...el tabu de la desnudez si que es odioso", decía ella como se quitaba la polera y la falda, notandose que tiene un sostén de color violeta, que mantiene bien firmes sus grandes pechos, y al parecer, ni tiene ropa interior abajo, "Y ya...es una pena que hayan perdido, el sexo con algunos humanos era delicioso, sus bebidas exoticas también, y su comida igual...en especial el taco mexicano extra picante, que si no te duele al salir, no es picante...", decía ella como se le hacía agua a la boca, "Como lo extraño...", decía ella sonando algo triste, "Pero así son las cosas...no ayudamos, y perdieron, así que solo nos toca vivir con ello", decía ella toda desanimada como se quitaba el sostén, y recogía su ropa.

-"Pero espera...sabes si alguien de XCOM sobrevivío...porque si fueron los unicos que pudieron más o menos hacerle frente...talvez haya sobrevivientes por allí que sepan como repelerlos", decía yo.

-"No sabría decirte...pero al menos creo que el comandante del grupo era una mujer...y su nombre era...", decía ella haciendo memoria, "Se llamaba Lola Tesla...que no era experimentada en la práctica, pero en la teoría, ella rompío records en la escuela de oficiales en USA, además de ser la más joven en graduarse de esa academia"; decía ella toda pensativa.

-"Pero porque te interesa...si estás tan atrapada en este mundo, como nosotras?", preguntaba yo.

-"Porque tengo un libro que aunque lo deje con la familia que hice en este planeta, me permite comunicar a casa, y si les digo que unas sirenas me están ayudando a conseguir hablar con la última defensa que tuvo la tierra contra los alienigenas...estoy bien segura que dejarán que vuelvan a Equestria, y con todos los crimenes que hayan cometido...perdonados, cuando vengan a recogerme, que aunque no lo creas, me dieron un tiempo en que tendrían listo el metodo para recogerme, y solo quedan 14 años más..."; decía yo toda seria.

Eso si hizo que se levantará el animo como la vi sonreír.

-"Bueno...eso si cambía todo...y estoy segura que a mis hermanas le gustará la idea y te podremos ayudar en eso, además, 14 años es poco a comparación a todo el tiempo que pasamos en este planeta"; decía ella como se iba, de seguro a decirle a sus hermanas sirenas.

-"Pero sabes donde se encontraba su base de XCOM?", pregunto yo.

-"Había una en Europa, otra en Asia, otra en africa, y 2 en america...pero, donde estaba la principal, eso si ya no sabría decirte...porque nos ocultamos antes de enterarnos de eso"; decía ella haciendo memoria.

-"Pero sabes donde están?", pregunto yo.

-"Pos claro, después de todo, nosotras eramos parte de las que contribuían en el mantenimiento de la organización de forma indirecta", decía ella como sonreía.

-"Por ahora descansa, que no podemos ayudarte estando tu invalida"; decía ella toda contenta como salía, sin importar andar desnuda, aunque el cabello largo no dejaba verle por detrás.

Pero dejando eso de lado

Mi misión original al fin se va a cumplir... *penso ella toda animada*

Aunque eso signifique que tarde en volver con mis hijas...pero...lo valdrá, si es que puedo hallar a estos de XCOM.

Y a su comandante...

Que espero que haya sobrevivido...

Aunque sabiendo que fue traicionado por las naciones del mundo...

Me conformo si es que algún segundo al mando o miembro de alto nivel de la organización si lo haya hecho.

-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **.-"Ohhhh siiiii, pasaron los meses desde que prometiste incluir a mi vieja compañera de cuarto entre dimensiones, pero por fin, la incluiste, al menos en mención, jeje"; decía Seras celebrando como saltaba de alegría al frente de su sofá.**

 **-"Sip...y a las sirenas, no te olvides de las sirenas"; decía yo el autor todo sonriente.**

 **-"No creería que llegaría el día en que incluyeras algo de EG en tus fanfics"; decía Seras toda sorprendida, "Aun cuando lo hayas prometido...creía que hayarías la forma de zafarte de esa"**

 **-"Nop, aunque con el tema del tiempo no sea yo tan...cumplidor, pero si cumplo con respecto a mi contenido, y eso no lo puedes negar", decía yo como le sonreía, sintiéndome muy bien conmigo mismo.**

 **-"Eso sip, jeje", decía ella toda contenta, "Ahora, como es que las sirenas van a ayudarla...eso si me intriga que poderes les has dado a ellas, además de las conocidas", decía ella toda intrigada.**

 **-"Las cosas serán reveladas con el paso del tiempo mi querida y hermosa Seras", decía yo todo contento, como por fin cumplí algo de lo que prometí.**

 **-"Siiip, aunque realmente pensaba que no ibas a hacerlo, porque Lauren Faust dijo que no era canon EG, y así te zafarías de poner algo de EG en este fanfic", decía ella toda pensativa.**

 **-"Ella no está en la serie desde la tercera temporada, así que toda opinión sobre el show de parte de ella, de forma ironica, no es canon, jeje"; decía yo todo burlón.**

 **-"Jajaja, vale, vale", decía ella toda sonriente.**

 **-"Ahora...al menos estoy feliz...y podemos terminar este relleno ahora", decía yo todo tranquilo.**

 **-"Y no hay ningún mame o algo interesante en el cine que quieras hablar o parodiar?", pregunto Seras como se sentaba en su sofá, sonando no muy contenta por la falta de contenido para su sección.**

 **-"Nop...el mame divertido ya paso, y que Battefield V a sido un fracaso, y el nuevo Wolfestein, New Blood fue un fracaso total y una falta de respeto a sus antecesores, haciendo que solo queda lo que todo ser humano le queda por hablar cuando esta desesperado", decía yo algo decepcionado, y sintiendome sucio...incluso más sucio que la vez que escribí clop.**

 **-"No...todo menos eso...", decía ella de forma toda dramatica, como ya sabe a lo que me refiero.**

 **-"Sip...hablemos de Maincraft y su regreso...", decía yo.**

 **-"Y los menos de 10 lectores que tienes se van...", decía Seras aun toda drámatica.**

 **-"Solo de mención, y que si Minecraft destrona a Fortnite...bueno, eso si será noticia, jeje", decía yo intentando ser positivo.**

 **-"Ya veremos lector...ya veremos", decía ella como se relajaba y estiraba en el sofá, "Ahora, antes de que te sigas quemando con Maincraft, voy a despedir esto por el día de hoy, así que nos vemos los que no se hayan ido apenas leyeron la palabra Minecraft, en otras locas aventuras de Sunset en el mundo humano, ahora, apoyada por las sirenas"; decía ella toda animada, como hacía voz de presentadora de televisión matutina.**

 **-"Lo que ella dijo gente bonita, nos vemos el siguiente domingo con más cosas locas, así que se cuidan", decía yo como me despedía y les sonreía.**


	72. Chapter 72

_**Capitulo 72: La reverdura vida de un soldado.**_

 **Soldado Raso Sunset Shimmer**

 **En un bunker al sur de Francia.**

 **23 de marzo del año 2025**

 **(No tiene idea de la hora exacta)**

-"Buenas noticias", decía Sonata toda feliz cono entraba al cuarto.

Mientras seguía tranquilamente estando desnuda.

-"Las chicas y yo hemos hablado, y Adagio acepto tu trato, pero claro esta, no te llevaremos cargando a esos sitios, cuando te recuperes y camines por tu cuenta, podremos guiarte , y nada mas, si aparece Advent, nosotras ni te conocemos", decía ella toda tranquila como se sentaba al lado mio de nuevo.

-"Así que sin resentimientos esta bien", dijo ella toda tranquila como me revolvió un poco mi cabello.

-"Si no queda de otra…", decía yo toda neutra como parte de mi pelo bloqueaba mi visión ahora.

Porque.

Que esperaba de unas antiguas enemigas de Equestria?

Simpatía? *se pregunto ella toda pensativa*

Creo que solo tengo suerte que no me hicieran nada mientras estaba inconsciente.

-"Ahora solo descansa nuestra pechugona pony", decía ella sonando toda feliz como con una mano apretaba mi pecho izquierdo con ganas por un momentito antes de soltarla y retirarse toda animada.

Yo solo resistí el impulso de gemir por el toque sorpresa.

Como ella salió toda tranquila a volver a su rutina diaria.

Ahora…

Solo queda quedarme en cama por un largo tiempo…..otra vez…..*penso ella algo molesta por este ciclo sin fin*

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Un largo tiempo después...**

Y así...los días pasaron...en donde de nuevo, era humillada al ser de nuevo incapaz de limpiarme a mi misma...e ir al baño sola...oh, y la comida su mayoría era pescado, y muchos tipos de nueces y almendras.

Y más como Aria era más brusca que un Berserker en una cristalería.

Al menos no sentía dolor, pero yo se que dejarme en posiciones incomodas para limpiarme, no es una buena forma de tratar a tus pacientes...

Luego esta Sonata, que solo viene a escuchar mis historias, y esta vez de verdad algunas veces.

Otras veces solo viene a manosearme y siempre para antes de que llegue al orgasmo, jugando conmigo, y ella bien que lo sabe...y ella parece disfrutarlo mucho...pero obviamente yo no...y más si me arde aun la cabeza, como mis nervios aun no se han recuperado de toda la presión de antes...

Puede ser toda feliz la chica/sirena, pero si que le gusta hacer cosas crueles...

…...

Joder, como odio realmente no poder moverme...aunque, con cada día que pasa, al menos estoy de apoco moviendo mis extremidades.

Aunque, mover solo los dedos de los pies y de las manos en estos 3 días no es un gran progreso...algo es algo maldita sea...*pensó ella toda gruñona*

Al menos durante lo que creo que es de día, porque aca no hay ventanas, me dejan prendida la tv, y puedo ver peliculas en ella.

Por lo menos aburrida, aburrida no me quedaré.

-..-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-..

 **3 días después...**

Por fin!

Por fin puedo mover mis piernas y brazos sin que me explote la cabeza!

Y ya puedo ir al baño sola por fin...pero sin mover la cabeza, así que, del lado que me levante para ir al baño, es el lado donde se va a quedar apoyada mi cabeza mientras voy al baño...

Pero no bañarme...como solo puedo hacerlo lentamente...y mi velocidad de reacción es tan lenta, que hasta una tortuga me ganaría...

Debo oler a sudor que no veas...y no me eh dado cuenta porque de seguro me acostumbre al olor.

Aunque, desde que empecé a ir al baño sola, Aria dejo de venir, y solo venía Sonata, pero a seguir con lo suyo de manosearme y dejarme a medias para molestarme, como ya le había contado toda mi vida...

Me tildo de aburrida, como no había hecho nada interesante...para ella hasta que llegue yo a este mundo...

Que si, estudiar y entrenar no es muy entretenido para cualquiera...

Pero al menos eso me ayudo a sobrevivir aquí y eso es algo.

….

Y ya, puedo mover mis brazos, pero aun me duele la cabeza...y no puedo terminar lo que Sonata empieza...y eso como me enoja...

Me enoja de verdad...

Creo que solo les pediré que me lleven a la base más cercana y me den un mapa de todas las bases de XCOM, porque no quiero estar ni un minuto más con esa Sonata...de carita y voz de angel, pero demonios, que le gusta torturar con lo que debería ser divertido y satisfactorio...

.-.-..-..-..-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.

 **Otros 3 días después...**

Por fin puedo moverme como un ser vivo normal y competente...

A medias, porque aun no puedo mover mi cuello, y lo tengo que mantener erguido usando mis manos.

Pero hey, al menos ya puedo bañarme y no oler a sudor, y no tardarme 30 minutos en limpiarme después de ir al baño...

Y no, mi cuerpo aun no esta listo para tener orgasmos, y esta Sonata sigue aprovechandose de mi como no puedo defenderme apropiadamente, y ni hablar de hacer magia...

Oh, y ya como ya mi cabeza no se centra ya en como soportar el dolor de cabeza, como ya esta pasando.

Eh podido pensar, y darme cuenta que Adagio, en ningún momento me ha visitado desde que hablamos hace más de una semana atrás...

…..

Que estará planeando?

Aunque otra cosa más me interesa saber...

Mis cosas están bien?

Se que Sonata me dijo hoy que están entre los suministros...

Pero...creer en unas sirenas exiliadas?

…...

Puede que no me vayan a vender y me estén "cuidando", que darme solo pescado y frutos secos y dejarme usar su baño es cuidar, pero buenoooo...

Pero quien dice que no se quedarán con mis cosas que me costo tanto recolectar?

Al menos el baño es extra comodo...

Además, quien necesita un escusado con la tapa que se autocalienta si lo pides en voz alta?

Que estamos en el mediterráneo en un bunker subterráneo...

Como que frío polar nunca va a haber aquí.

Aunque comodo es, eso no lo puedo negar como es del acolchonadito...

Demonios, ni en Equestria hay este tipo de baños...

Aunque, quien se baña usando agua de mar sin tratar?

Su ducha solo es un tubo que dejar entrar agua de mar.

…...

Pero luego pensé...son sirenas, no se pueden alejar de lo que es el mar...

Con toda la arena, que eso implica...haciendo que se quede entre mi largo pelo y sienta una fuerte comezón después de usarse.

Así que fue, una ultima vez...

Aunque tienen jabones ultra finos y shampoos con nombres raros, pero se ven de los más costosos, de los que solo la clase alta usaría.

Y si, olían bien y por todos los cielos, se sentía bien en mi cabeza cuando usaba ese shampo.

Que, ya, me bañare seguido, pero sera en la tina, que por cierto, tiene temperatura ajustable...la tina, no el agua, así que podrías usar esta iina como Jaccuzi si quieres...

Es tan fina, que si, es para ricos solamente.

Pero ya llevado a un nivel absurdo...

Porque con la ducha, que si, es ducha y bañera a la vez, es donde se me queda más arena en mi cabello, pero con la bañera, la lleno y la arena dejo que se asiente, y ya me puedo bañar sin muchos problemas.

Y usar todos esos productos se sienten tan bien en mi cuerpo...

Puede que los humanos hayan sido de naturaleza violenta...pero que creaban productos tan buenos para el aseo personal...

Ufff...

Eso es un punto a su favor...

Porque los aliens no abrán dejado que estos productos siguieran en el mercado?

*y ha pensado todo eso mientras estaba echada, y con su cabeza y sus 2 pechos sobresaliendo en el agua de la bañera disfrutando de la temperatura perfecta en la bañera*

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-

 **Otros 3 días después!**

 **4 de abril del 2025 (2 semanas enteras después...)**

 **9:20 am**

-"Mmmm...creo que estoy lista...", decía yo sintiéndome positiva, después de tomar un baño y haberme secada toda, para irme luego al espejo y estirarme un poco más, así no fuerzo nada mi cuerpo...

Mientras me estiraba delante del espejo del cuarto, pude ver como mi cuerpo había cambiado...

Un poco la verdad.

Que si, perdí algo de peso, pero es lo que pasa cuando comes comida que comen la gente que hace dieta...

Aun estaba fuerte, eso si como mis brazos y mis piernas aun estan tonificados...

Pero...por fin puedo notar como quedo marcado mi cuerpo por la sobrecarga...

De mis manos hasta mis hombros, y llegando a mi cuello...*como se voltea ella para verse la espalda*, y toda la parte trasera de mi cuello. *como se levanta su larga melena para verlo bien*

Están marcados en rojo por donde irían los nervios, como si fuera una telaraña enorme, desde mis brazos a mi cuello.

Y mis manos...mis manos ahora tienen ese color rojo perpetuo...

Y...claro está, puedo agarrar las cosas...pero...no las siento, solo las siento cuando las apreto pero muy, muy fuerte...

…...

Y ya puedo sentir la magia fluir de nuevo...

Pero solo pensar en hacerla, me hace sentir una punzada clavandose en mi nuca...

Señal de que puedo estar bien para moverme...

Pero aun no para hacer magia...

Pero al menos puedo moverme bien...

-"Holaaaa...", dice Sonata toda alegre como trae una bandeja con mi desayuno...nueces y otras frutas secas...

-"Hola..."; decía yo como dejaba de mirarme al espejo para verla a ella entrar y dejar la bandeja en uno de los muebles cercanos a la puerta.

-"Oh...mirate...te ves imponente sin estar con tus manos intentando mantener tu cabeza en su sitio"; decía ella toda alegre como se reía un poco al final y me venía a abrazar.

Y como ambas estabamos desnudas, y yo era un poco más alta que ella, ella hundía su cara a proposito su cara entre mis pechos, haciendo esto muy incomodo, y juro que sentí que me lamía...y me olfateaba mientras lo hacía...

-"Y me siento bien también...lo suficiente para poder caminar más, y poder ver donde pusieron mis cosas"; decía yo sintiendome muy incomoda como la aparte de mí.

-"Muy bien chica pony...seguidme", decía ella toda tranquila como fue hacia la puerta, y yo le seguí.

Al salir pude ver que la sala y el comedor si que era de super lujo y alta tecnología, joder, hasta supera a como era la del penthouse de mi amigo fotografo.

Los sofás parecen tan comodos y grandes como para dormir en ellos.

Las decoraciones eran tan extra falarias como lo tendría cualquier excentrico millonario.

Y en el comedor...

-"Oye...espera un segundo...", decía yo como fui hacia el comedor, donde las otras 2 sirenas estaban desayunando también...y sin ropa por si acaso.

Adagio no levanto ni la vista cuando me escucho y siguío desayunando, y Aria me miró a mi, luego a mis pechos y solo gruño enojada como siguío comiendo...

Sus homelets, tortillas, incluso tocino, y pan tostado con jugo de naranja recién exprimido...

-"Pero pensé que no tenían suministros?", pregunto yo medio enojada al ver toda esa rica comida, como en mi cuarto solo me esperan frutos secos.

-"Si...pero aun puedo ir al pueblo que hay "cerca" para conseguirlos, pero no son suficientes para andar compartiendolos"; decía Adagio como terminaba sus tortillas...y ni siquiera había terminado.

Había dejado una pequeña porción...!

La lanzaba al suelo, donde enseguida, uno de esos robots aspiradoras llego rapidamente a limpiar, que son discos pequeños que se mueven de forma autonoma, va y lo limpia de inmediato.

…...

Si...mejor solo pido que me den el mapa no más...

-"Oigan...lo eh pensado mejor...y quiero que me den mi armadura...y un mapa de las instalaciones de Advent, para que así no tenga que seguir siendo una carga aquí...", decía yo aguantando mi enojo.

Me han dado pescado y frutas secas por más de una puta semana!

Y aquí comiendo como...

Comooooo...

Unas putas nobles... *pensó ella como estaba furiosa por dentro*

-"Pues...veamos tu armadura y luego ya tu verás...", dijo Adagio como se levantaba, mostandose toda tranquila, como Aria, al menos termino todo su desayuno, pero aun asi dejando mucha comida en la mesa.

Al menos tome un pan tostado, que estaba rico...pero es por no más comer puro pescado y fruta seca durante 2 semanas para hacer que todo te sepa a gloria.

..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **5 minutos después...en uno de sus almacenes en el bunker.**

Al llegar a la bodega, pude ver, justo en medio de la sala, llena de herramientas y cajas en estantes.

Estaba mi armadura, semi recostada en un estante, como si estuviera sentada y los 2 rifles robados, estaban aun pegados magneticamente a la espalda.

Pero la cosa era que...no tenía los brazos.

-"Pero...que le paso a los brazos?", pregunto yo medio enojada, como mi enojo por guardarme comida era muy reciente, como me agache para revisar la armadura.

Podía ver que en la parte de los hombros había rastros de quemadura...pero que venían desde dentro...

-"Oye, tus brazos no quedaron así como si te hubieran tatuado una telaraña por simple decoración, tu piel en tus brazos parece que hervía con magia, y daño la armadura en la parte de tus brazos"; decía ella como de uno de los estantes, sacaba uno de los brazos de la armadura y me lo pasaba.

Y aunque el exterior estaba intacto, en el interior toda la capa suave había sido quemada, y parte de la coraza estaba algo quemada desde el interior, pero eso si, donde estarían los guantes de metal, no había absolutamente nada.

De seguro eso si que se fundió.

-"Parece que ser humana te salvo de una sobrecarga mágica fatal, al ya sabes, tu magia tiene mucho más camino que recorrer...en vez de tener un camino más directo a tu cerebro con un cuerno..."; decía Adagio toda seria como me agarraba el brazo y me señalaba mis nuevas marcas.

Si...yo también pensé eso...

Como una unicornio...hubiera muerto si quiera antes de tocar el suelo.

Haciendo que 12 días de estar agonizando con dolor de cabeza sea mejor que estar muerta, por muchoooo.

-"Si...creo que si...", decía yo más relajada como solo acepte eso.

-"Pero no podemos darte un mapa con las ubicaciones de las bases de XCOM pequeña equestre...", decía Adagio toda seria como me ponía una mano en mi hombro derecho.

-"Después de todo...porque vender nuestros puntos de reecuentro si es que este bunker alguna vez es descubierto", decía Aria toda maliciosa como me tocaba el otro hombro.

-"Y queremos ver si aun están operativos o al menos decentes y no tan colapsados para habitarlos y poder ir allí en caso de que milagrosamente encuentren este Bunker, al menos el que está en Europa"; decía Adagio nuevamente toda seria.

-"Por eso es que iremos contigo", decía Sonata como desde atrás, pasando sus brazos por debajo de mis hombros me agarro y apreto los pechos de nuevo.

Es todo...

-"Ya...vamos si quieren...", decía yo como agarre las manos de Sonata, los aparte de mi pecho, y se los aprete para hacerle doler.

Pero en vez de escuchar quejidos, o que dijera que parara...

Escuche...

Un gemido...

-"Mmmm...si que tienes mucha paciencia, jejeje...me alegro por fin haberte roto...", decía Sonata sonando toda complacida mientras gemía como yo apretaba con más fuerzas sus manos, y lo que hizo que si, se doblara del dolor, pero en vez de quejarse, siguío gimiendo.

-"Solo sueltala e ignorala...ella es sadista en el sentido sexual..."; decía Adagio.

-"No por nada es tan molesta..."; decía Aria como cruzaba sus brazos toda irritada.

Como yo solo la solté, con Sonata suspirando toda fastidiada.

-"Pero...dejando eso de lado...crees estas lista para irnos ya?", pregunto Adagio.

-"Si...pero sin aun poder usar magia de mi parte...", decía yo toda seria de nuevo, como solo apretar sus manos de Sonata hasta casi romperlas me ayudo a canalizar y soltar algo de odio.

-"Entonces hasta que hagas magia no pienses en salir...porque este continente es más pequeño que USA, así que ocultarnos será aun más dificil, así que necesitarás usar tu magia para hacerlo realidad", decía Adagio como se marchaba.

-"Si, cuando digas que puedes hacer magia, nos vamos"; decía Aria como se marchaba igual.

Como nos dejaron a mi y a Sonata, que estaba recostada en mi espalda, como suspiraba aun por haberle casi fracturado las manos.

-"Podemos tener sexo lesbico aun si quieres por lo menos...se que tienes deseos que quieres cumplir..."; decía ella como me susurraba a mi oído toda lujuriosa, a pesar de que se le veía hinchada sus manos y goteaba de ya saben donde.

…...

-"No gracias...", decía yo como la dejaba caer a un lado como solo me iba.

-"Al menos ya se con que manosearme esta noche...", decía ella toda juluriosa como solo yo me alejaba...

Mierda...porque siempre me encuentro con raras por el camino...*pensó ella algo molesta de nuevo*

.-..-.-..-.-.-

 **2 semanas después...**

 **9:32am**

*se la ve a ella poniéndose la armadura en la bodega*

Recuperarme mágicamente no era ningún chiste...

Tarde una maldita semana en recién poder hacer la más básica levitación.

Y aunque ahora puedo, como minimo hacer varios tipos de hechizos básicos, como de nivel medio.

Por ahora, los más avanzados, como teletransportarme, invisibilidad y armas de energía pura, levantar más de 20kg con mi magia, transmutaciones y más cosas que involucren usar toda mi magia, queda descartado...

Por ahora.

Pero...como dije, con los del nivel medio me bastan...para sigilo.

Ya estaré re jodida si tengo que luchar.

*piensa eso algo preocupada como termina de ponerse la armadura, eso incluye el casco, pero sin los brazos de la armadura*.

Y aunque...quiero llamar a mi familia...y escuchar sus voces...más el de mis hijas...*piensa ella como mira su tablet, que aun estaba funcional, allí en un estante*

Pero solo unos mensajes encriptados tuvieron que ser.

Y que solo Wilson podía decodificar...

Solo fue una sola vez...

Como su respuesta fue de que a pesar de que estaban bien...

Bee me extraña muchisimo...y mi hija Curie por ahora se mantiene tranquila.

Pero es más porque Carol, si, la mujer que le debo un tratamiento psiquiatrico.

No le importo tomar hormonas para lactar y ser de madre sustituta.

Aunque, me dijo que le escucho decir a Carol: " _Eso pequeño, bebe tan grande y fuerte como yo...tu madre..."_

…...

Si...

Realmente la quebre...

No todos están listos para abandonar toda su vida en un día.

Pero...por desgracia, que en donde están, es la única que tenía una talla decente de pecho para poder lactar todo lo que toma mi hija...

Que a pesar de que es una bebe, es un montón.

…...

Aunque me reconforta que al menos le echarán siempre un ojo, en caso de que haga algo loco o pierda más el sentido de la realidad.

Pero aun así, me deja muy mal haberle causado eso.

A ella y mi familia...

Pero, yo sabía que esto pasaría algún día...

Pero aun así...lo hice...

…...

….

Y aunque les dije que estaba bien, e intentaría volver lo más pronto a casa...

La verdad es que eso de pronto, pronto...me cae que no...y eso me enoja.

No por nada no les volví a escribir desde que me dejaron bajar a por mis cosas.

Porque solo me haría sentirme como basura tener que mentirles sobre que ya voy a ir...

Cuando, ni yo se, cuando voy a volver al continente...*pensó con gran pesar como agarro la tablet, y la puso en una cangurera, que aunque no sea muy grande, puede llevar la tablet sin incomodar mucho, como sus 2 armas que tiene, están pegadas magneticamente aun a la espalda, y son muy voluminosas como para dejar que ella lleve una mochila con ella*

Solo me queda...hacer esto lo más rapido posible, intentar encontrar XCOM, encontrarlos, y ayudarlos como pueda.

Que talvez sigan luchando en este continente, pero los de las noticias de Advent en america no les hacen noticia, para evitar que la gente se entere y se haga ideas.

….

Si...

Tengo esperanzas de que eso ocurra...aunque sea lejano.

Pero aun así, las tengo.

Todo por llegar a casa, como minimo, antes de navidad...por lo menos.

*pensaba ella toda decidida como subía por las escaleras a ver si ya estaban las chicas listas para salir*

Y ya se que eran ricas y que vivían con puros caprichos...

Y bueno, aun lo hacen.

Pero joder, espero que no vayan como nobles, yendo con ropas caras que no serviran de nada parar estar en la interperie, pero como dicen los nobles, "Hay que estar a la moda en cualquier lugar sin importar donde querida..."

Demonios, como son de fastidiosos los nobles...

-"Chicas...ya están listas...?", pregunto yo como abro la puerta para la sala.

Y lo que veo...

Bueno...

No es lo que esperaba...

No iban a ir desnudas como andan acá...

No con ropa de marca.

Joder, ni siquiera con ropa de marca que intenta imitar a los atuendos militares, pero que solo son las apariencias...

Nop...

Literalmente, están vestidas como militares de verdad, uniforme de soldado real de camuflaje de bosque oscuro, chalecos, rodilleras blindadas al parecer y que combinan con el uniforme, y armas...

Y cada una se recortaron un poco su cabello y hasta se lo tiñeron, el de Adagio ya su cabello se lo recorto hasta ser esponjoso nivel de una mujer normal...no como si tuviera literalmente otro ser atrás de ella, y ahora le llega hasta los hombros, como debe ser como minimo, y se lo tiño de color castaño claro para que al menos sea menos llamativo, además que no contrasta mucho con su color original, mientras que lleva una mochila enorme, como de viajero, lleva con ella un rifle de asalto SCAR-H, con mira infrarroja.

Aria también se lo recorto, y aunque aun tiene las coletas, y su peinado...al menos esas grande colas de cabello, se lo recorto hasta tal punto que solo le llega a la nuca y no casi hasta su trasero como antes, y se lo tiño de negro su pelo, y lleva un rifle de francotirador barret.50.

Mientras que Sonata, ella también se lo recorto el cabello hasta que llegará a los hombros, y se lo tiño igualmente de negro, y ella llevaba consigo una ametralladora ligera.

Oh, y tenían todos los accesorios con ellas.

Gafas de visión nocturna.

Granadas de todo tipo.

Bolsillos para las municiones.

Radios.

Cantimplora.

Incluso en sus muslos, atados unas fundas para cuchillos de combate.

…...

Debo de admitir, que esto realmente no me lo esperaba...*piensa eso como no se da cuenta y las mira con la boca abierta por la sorpresa, y como su casco deja ver solo su boca...pues, eso no pasa desapercibido por las sirenas*

-"Que...te dijimos que nos habíamos preparado muy bien para emergencias", decía Sonata toda tranquila como se acomodaba su ametralladora en la mochila.

-"Si, no podemos depender de nuestra magia eternamente, y más si es que eliminan a nuestras baterías, que son los humanos"; decía Adagio toda seria.

-"Y si caemos...al menos no va a ser sin pelear"; decía Aria toda seria igualmente.

-"Aparte, crees que dejaríamos que una Equestre nos protegiera, cuando acaba de re aprender a usar magia y andar toda indefensas?", pregunto Adagio como solo se acomodaba su cabello recién cortado.

-"Si, además, me muero por usar por fin lo que hemos aprendido, jeje", decía Sonata toda feliz.

-"Que, como es eso?", pregunte sorprendida y confundida a la vez.

-"Crees que después que los alienigenas vinieran por primera vez, solo dejamos que los humanos se encarguen mientras nos manteníamos en nuestros maratones de alimentarnos de las peleas humanas, y disfrutar todos los placeres que al menos había en este mundo?", pregunto Adagio, "Me sorprende que pensarás que eramos tan simples", decía ella medio enojada.

-"Es lo que Sonata me dijo!"; dije yo medio enojada, porque no me dijo toda la verdad.

-"Bueno, ella si quería hacer esas cosas, pero la obligé a entrar con nosotras a varios programas militares alrededor del mundo para entrenar, y al menos, saber como defendernos usando las armas humanas por lo menos"; decía Adagio toda seria.

-"Pero fue divertido no obstante", decía como siempre positiva esta Sonata.

Yo la mire con enojo a Sonata por no haber dicho todo.

Pero de seguro era alguna carta que tenía en la manga para que yo la golpeara de nuevo a esta sadista de mierda...

Si...ya me están empezando a enojar.

Y eso que comprendía su decisión de autodefenderse...

Pero eso solo hace que me ponga algo nerviosa.

Tenerlas fuertemente armadas cerca mío no es muy de mi agrado...

Pero, al menos irán delante de mí guiándome.

Porque no conozco de nada que tan cambiado esta este continente.

En fin, yo solo suspire frustrada.

-"Vamos a ello quieren...no creo soportar muchas más tonterías hoy", decía yo como me medio tranquilice.

-"Bien...que será un camino algo corto...no más solo una semana de caminata...", decía Adagio como tocaba una pared vacía, que...tenía un panel oculto, donde apareció un detector de huellas dactilares, paso la mano por ella, y la pared se abrío, como una puerta deslizante, pero hacia abajo, pero revelando un pasillo recto algo inclinado hacia arriba para subir..

-"A darle entonces...", dije yo ya más medio calmada...

Porque la verdad, no tenía puta opción a estas alturas.

Como todas empezamos a caminar por ese pasillo.

.-.-.-…-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **15 minutos después...**

 **Al final del túnel.**

Llegamos al final del túnel, que se hacía cada vez más angosto, hasta ser solo posible pasar una por vez, y gatear...

Y en esta armadura que no tiene mucho agarre, tuve que usar la fuerza de mis brazos para gatear, como las armadura de las piernas resbalaban mucho.

Se nota que lo pensaron para que los de Advent se les sea dificil pasar por aquí...

Además, si fue un buen trecho, al menos unos 30 metros.

Para al final, salir al exterior al solo asomarse, atravesando un arbusto real, que cubría el pequeño hueco, que estaba cubierto por una trampilla de color tierra y como lo cubría el arbusto, no habría forma de que alguien se diera cuenta de que esto estuviera aquí.

Yo fui la última al salir, y tuve cuidado de no destruir mucho el arbusto con mi armadura.

Como Sonata se encargo de cerrar la trampilla.

Al salir pudimos ver que estabamos cerca de una campiña francesa, con varios cultivos sin atender y una que otra casa abandonada por el paso del tiempo dispersa por allí.

Mientras que detrás del arbusto, iniciaba la línea de bosque antes de llegar a la playa supongo.

-"Vamos, que es como 2 semanas a pie hasta llegar allí"; decía Adagio toda seria como empezó a avanzar hacia la campiña.

Y sin objetar nada, sus hermanas hicieron lo mismo.

Hacia calor...pero era tolerable, además, era rico sentir el sol después de tanto tiempo en un lugar cerrado.

Y como era la mañana, y habías recién desayunado, estaba al menos yo con energías para hacer esto.

Caminamos por la campiña, por los pocos caminos donde la hierba mala no había crecido.

Nadie hablaba.

Solo estabamos atentas a nuestros alrededores.

Y al pasar una casa, pude creer en mis sospechas, estaba abandonada, como esta casa de 2 pisos de madera estaba sin mantener, con tablones en las ventanas y con algunos grafitis que decían, "Perdimos" en frances.

Mensajes no muy halagadores...

Pero en fin, caminamos y caminamos por estos caminos de tierra, apenas tocando los pocos caminos pavimentados que había, pasando cualquier cosa que pudiera ser la cercanía a un pueblo o lugar civilizado.

Todo mientras ellas iban adelante por lo menos.

Aunque al menos, las 3 tenían sus armas en sus espaldas.

Mientras caminabamos a paso veloz.

Para ser más rápidos.

Entonces después de 50 minutos, llegamos a una carretera en muy buen estado...demasiado la verdad.

Como estaba bien cuidado y con postes para iluminarla.

Y un letrero que dice. "Cannes a 30km"

Parece que ese pueblo o ciudad esta tomada por ADVENT si es que esta carretera esta intacta.

-"Mmm...esto es malo, debemos seguir adentrandonos en el bosque", decía Adagio como señalaba hacia el frente de nosotros.

Como ese camino estaba entre el bosque y nosotras.

Ella avanzo rápido después de voltear hacia ambos lados a ver si venía algún vehiculo.

Como luego las demás lo hicimos, incluyendome, y nos metimos en otro bosque, y cuando estabamos lo suficientemente lejos de la carretera, pero aun podía verla, pregunte...

-"Y estás segura de que no nos vamos a perder?", pregunto yo.

-"No puedo confirmar eso, porque somos más de mar, que de tierra, pero que opción nos queda, seguir el camino principal, y esperar a que no nos vean?", pregunto Adagio con sarcasmo.

-"Si, después de todo, yo puedo hacernos invisibles recuerdas?", pregunto yo toda seria

-"Mmm...bien, pero no nos quedaremos al lado del camino, eso si que sería arriesgado, desde aquí esta bien...", decía ella toda seria.

Como eso hicimos por buen trecho por varias horas con dirección hacia el norte, parandonos solo cuando apareciera un auto particular por la carretera, y volviendolas invisibles a todas nosotras cuando pasará un camión de Advent, hasta llegar al final del bosque, donde allí si había nuestro primer obstaculo de Advent, las afuera de un pueblo, donde había unas granjas mecanizadas, donde cosechadoras flotantes recolectaban los cultivos de la temporada, y estos tenían los logos de Advent en los costados.

Aunque eso si, no había soldados de Advent a la vista.

Pero podíamos seguir yendo al oeste por el bosque hasta dejar de ver las granjas mecanizadas y cruzar ya campos abandonados y llegar a otro bosque, donde hicimos lo mismo de estar a una distancia segura de las carreteras, como ibamos hacia el norte.

A dirección aparente de donde estaba la base de XCOM del continente, que a estas alturas, ni me han dicho donde esta exactamente esa base.

No importa cuanto pregunte.

Solo parabamos para ir al baño o comer alguna botana...que al menos me compartían de sus raciones.

Y así, hasta que se hizo de noche.

-"Aquí creo que podemos descansar...", dijo Adagio escuchandose algo cansada como nos paramos las 4 en un pequeño bosque, más alejado de la carretera que seguíamos de lo usual.

El ambiente estaba fresco, ni caliente, ni frío, así que ninguna se quito la ropa ni nada, o saco alguna manta, como solo comimos más raciones que eran barras comestibles.

Así, sin necesidad de sacar alguna prenda o sabana.

Y nos fuimos sin hablar casi nada esa noche.

Y mientras cerraba los ojos solo pensaba...

Espero que así sea todo el camino a XCOM...tranquilo y sin complicaciones.

.-..-.-.-..-.-..-..-.-.-.

 **Ok...**

 **-"Fue...interesante como siguen siendo igual de brujas, jeje, eso no va a cambiar mucho de como eran en el pasado"; decía Seras toda tranquila como sonreía.**

 **-"Sip, es que me gustan sus personajes, y al ver que en este ultimo especial en donde aparecieron... y literalmente, no hubo nada relevante de ellas...bueno, me decepciono que desperdiciarán a las únicas villanas decentes de EG", decía yo algo triste.**

 **-"Pero aquí puedes darte el gustillo de darle la historia jamas contada de ellas no, mi pequeño travieso?", pregunto Seras toda traviesa.**

 **-"En efecto"; decía yo de nuevo animado.**

 **-"Ahora, con esa última frase que dejo Sunset...vamos, ya es un clasico de todo podría maser sal, jejeje", decía ella toda burlona.**

 **-"Jeje...posiblemente, pero al menos el detalle es que no quedará hospitalizada de nuevo al final de este mini arco con las sirenas"; decía yo todo serio.**

 **-"Guao...eso si que es un milagro en si mismo"; decía Seras sorprendida, "Pero al menos el capitulo fue interesante, más el como Sunset vivía con el trío de sirenas...pero no es un 10 de 10, pero estaba bien, supongo"; decía Seras.**

 **-"Ahora...tienes algún meme de relevancia que decir?", pregunto yo.**

 **-"Estaría sobre esas feministas extremistas destruyendo cosas...pero meh, esas ya se humillan solas, no me necesitas para burlarme de ellas cuando todo lo que hacen es digno de burla y otros con mejor imaginación a la tuya ya lo hacen, y con dibujitos jejej", decía Seras toda burlona.**

 **-"Mmmm...duro pero cierto...", decía yo algo mal.**

 **-"Pero esto no es para hablar de politica, es hablar sobre memazos, o cosas locas, y sobre las feministas...meh, mejor ni tocarlas ni con un palo, o en este caso, con una letra, jeje", decía ella toda burlona al final.**

 **-"Cierto, cierto", decía yo todo reflexivo, "Pero si no va a haber nada más, podemos desperdirnos por hoy verdad Seras?", pregunto yo como le sonrío.**

 **-"Esta bien"; decía ella como se estiraba, "Así que lectores y lectoras que hasta ahora no comentan, nos vemos en el proximo capitulo donde las sirenas harán algo...talvez, pero pasará algo que se lo perderán si no lo leen, jeje"; decía Seras con una sonrisa.**

 **Sip, así que se la lavan, y pues, sigamos vivos otra semana más hasta terminar esto mis queridos lectores.**

 **Así que, hasta el siguiente domingo!**


	73. Chapter 73

_**Capitulo 73: Las sirenas no son inútiles después de todo.**_

 **Soldado Sunset Shimmer**

 **En algún lugar en la Francia ocupada por Advent.**

 **5 de mayo del 2025 (a 1 mes de haber escapado de Advent al este de norteamerica)**

 **11:30am.**

Era nuestro septino día de caminata; y por suerte, sin ninguna señal de algún soldado de Advent a la vista.

Y tampoco ningún civil.

Bueno si

Hubo.

Pero eran fáciles de evadir.

El clima se estaba volviendo más frío con como estábamos acercándonos a los Alpes suizos.

Pero no era nuestro destino pasarlos.

Si no.

Rodearlo, como por fin me dijeron que nuestro destino esta al norte de los alpes; en la frontera entre Suiza, Alemania y Francia.

Y aunque más sencillo sería cruzar por las montañas.

De seguro todos los cruces seguros están controlados por Advent

Además.

Estaríamos totalmente expuestas ante los satélites enemigos si vamos por las montañas

Y aunque yo estoy en forma para seguir…..y hasta podría escalar una montaña.

Como me siento cada vez con más energías.

Hay una razón obvia de porque me lo dijeron donde queda.

Las 3 que van al mismo paso que una tortuga.

Como van casi arrastrando los pies por el bosque

Están detrás mio siguiéndome el paso como podían

Como yo solo estaba mas tranquila al saber donde ir.

Y más teniendo a las montañas como un gran punto de referencia.

Aparte de los pocos letreros que hay en las pocas carreteras que cruzamos.

-"Podemos parar un minuto a almorzar temprano?", pregunto Sonata, escuchándose muy cansada.

-"Cuando pasemos este arbusto", decía yo como pasaba un gran arbusto de 2 metros de alto y muy grueso de una extraña pared de esos arbustos al frente de nosotros, y que se extendía hasta donde alcanzara la vista, tanto como a la izquierda o derecha.

Pero con mi armadura logre romperla sin mucho problema, y crear asi un espacio en el arbusto para que pudieran pasar.

Pero.

No avance mucho después de atravesar el arbusto.

Como al frente de mi había los restos de un pueblito abandonado hace poco como aun se veía las casas y la maleza recién se estaba trepando por las paredes y algunos aun conservaban intactas sus ventanas.

Pero en el centro de este pueblo estaba una fabrica de Advent.

No debía ser tan importante como no hay guardias en el perimetro lejos de esta.

Y solo un poco más pequeña que la fábrica de robots donde rescate a Rosa.

-"Lo que nos faltaba….", decía enojada Aria como suspiraba de cansancio al ver la fábrica.

-"Solo vamos a descansar a esa casa, antes de rodearlo", decía yo toda seria como señalaba la casa más cercana.

Que era una de ladrillo, su pintura descascarada y cubierta de maleza y ventanas rotas y de solo un piso de altura.

-"Como parece que no nos han detectado", decía yo seriamente.

Aunque por mi, no me importaría pelear, pero, esta es una misión de exploración.

Y sin forma de retroceder rápidamente gracias a ellas al ya estar bien lentas.

Seríamos atrapadas rápidamente.

En fin.

Yo solo avance hacia esa casa por la "puerta" trasera.

Y las otras no tenían mas opción que seguirme.

Al entrar, muchos de los muebles seguían aquí.

Pero estaban llenos de polvo, mugre, huellas y pelo de los animales que usaron este lugar para el invierno

Eso no les importo a las chicas como de sus mochilas sacaron tiras de carne seca para comer.

Y yo, les quitaba de Aria algo de carne seca.

Aprovechando de que están demasiado cansadas para quejarse de pequeñeces, como tampoco les importo quitarse sus mochilas, y sentarse en los sofás, que quien sabe que animal o bicho haya hecho su hogar allí...

Y más en esta sala llena de muebles rotos y manchados.

Que talvez, en su mejor etapa, debió ser muy acogedora...

Solo espero que los dueños anteriores esten en un lugar mejor...*pensó ella con algo de tristeza como veía las pocas fotos colgadas que quedaban en la pared como le daba un bocado a esa tira de carne seca*

Y así por varios minutos en relativo silencio, con solo el breve sonido de vez en cuando a la hora de desenroscar las cantimploras para beber agua.

*crrack*

Escuche como alguien piso vidrio haya afuera, así que me fui lentamente a asomar por la ventana de la sala que da a la calle, que estaba lo suficientemente sucia para que no se me viera fácilmente.

Y lo que vi fue a una patrulla de Advent de solo 3 soldados caminar en la calle.

No estaban corriendo hacia acá, solo estaban caminando por la calle, y al parecer pisaron el vidrio que había al lado de un coche destrozado por el paso del tiempo a unos 15 metros de esta casa, pero que seguían de largo esta casa cuando pasaron al frente de esta.

Como no venían corriendo, creo que supongo no nos escucharon...

Pero aun así...mejor no pierdo la vista de ellos...

Y por seguridad... *prende el inhibidor que aun le queda una hora de vida*

Mejor prevenir que lamentar...

Así que solo pensaba en hacerme invisible...acercarme a ellos.

Darle una patada al de medio, mientras que iba a infundir de magia en sus cabezas a los de los costados y abordar a que patee, y terminar el trabajo. *mientras pensaba en eso, no se dio cuenta de que las sirenas habían salido de la casa y se estaban acomodando detrás del auto destrozado por donde pasaron los aliens*

Así que espere a que estuvieran lo más lejos de la casa, como me ponia a ver si no venía nadie más detrás de ellos.

Pero no vi a nadie, así que primero puse un sencillo hechizo de "pisadas peso pluma", que no importa cuanto pese en realidad, mis pisadas no harán ni ruido, aun si estoy usando una armadura de metal de cuerpo completo.

Y cuando me iba a ir y salir por la puerta frontal de la sala...

*clak clak*

Fue como una roca rebotando en el camino de piedra de la casa en donde estoy y que separa por 6 metros la puerta frontal de la casa, con la calle.

Pero no fue a ellos exactamente, pero igualmente lo escucharon, y voltearon a ver en mi dirección.

Así que en seguida retrocedí y me pegue a la pared cerca de la ventana, como la ventana era demasiado baja como para pasar en cuclillas hasta llegar al sofá, y gatear estaba fuera de la cuestión, porque el hechizo solo funcionaba en mis piernas, si tocaba el suelo con otra parte de mi cuerpo, haría ruido...

Así que no había nada entre yo y la puerta principal, así que decidí solo levantar mis puños, y prepararme para atacarlos usando mis puños, y esperar que no dispararan sus armas, y así alertar a la fábrica y a sus más que posibles decenas de guardias que estén dentro.

*pero mientras que Sunset se preparaba para lo peor, no se dio cuenta que las sirenas no estaban en la sala...*

Y mientras veía la sombra de los soldados acercarse lentamente por la ventana y por la puerta de adelanta, que tampoco estaba.

Estaba tirada a un lado.

Fue cuando escuche algo extraño...

*gemidos guturales y sonidos de ahogados*

Y las sombras bajaron...

Será una trampa?

Por si acaso, no me quise arriesgar, y forme un escudo redondo de magia delante de mí con una mano, y una cuchilla echa de magia con la otra mano y rode para quedar frente a la entrada principal.

Quedando de rodillas, lista para saltar a quien sea que este delante de mí.

Pero para mi sorpresa...

Eran las sirenas, con cuchillos manchados de sangre que goteaban aún, paradas detrás de los que ahora eran cuerpos sin vida de los 3 soldados de Advent, boca abajo.

Con sangre saliendo de sus cabezas, más precisamente, de sus cuellos.

Una parte donde no era fija la armadura.

Ni siquiera tenía anclajes que permite girar la cabeza con el casco puesto como si fuera una rosca, y así no dejaría hueco alguno sin cubrir, pero eso sí, el movimiento era semi libre y no permitía giros tan grande, pero aun asi, tenías movilidad con nuestras armaduras.

Pero la de ellas era libre totalmente, y había un fino hueco que separaba el casco del resto de la armadura.

Y al parecer, ellas lo aprovecharon...

Sin ni siquiera saberlo...

O talvez si, como esta armadura que tengo pues...es la de un soldado de Advent, seguro ya se habían fijado en ese detalle cuando me vieron con la armadura puesta.

…..

Ahora..

Quien sabe cuantas veces pensaron en como acabar conmigo, como para descubrir donde era más vulnerable mi armadura...

La verdad es que dormire mejor, si no se la respuesta.

Pero antes...tengo una pregunta que tiene que ser contestada ahora...

-"Como demonios los han logrado burlar?", pregunto yo sorprendida.

-"Te hemos sorprendido a ti verdad?", pregunto Sonata toda tranquila y medio burlona como solo se limpiaba el cuchillo de la sangre con el marco de la puerta de la entrada como las 3 volvían adentro.

-"No te dijimos que tomamos clases paras ser soldados y toda la cosa verdad, o es que tienes poca memoria?", decía Aria sintiendose toda soberbia como se limpiaba con mi armadura su cuchillo y se lo guardaba en su funda, como sonreía toda orgullosa.

Como iban las 3 a por sus cosas.

Bueno si...pero no creí que se lo hubieran tomado en serio.

-"Las gemas nos proveen además de belleza y juventud eterna, nos provee de fuerza y agilidad aumentadas, y aunque hace años que no las recargamos, pero aun así, somos tan fuertes como un soldado humano promedio"; decía Adagio toda orgullosa como ella era la única que limpiaba su cuchillo con un mueble de la casa antes de guardarselo y obtener sus cosas.

-"No por nada aun tengo estas bellezas...y aun ser tan fuerte como un toro sin hacer ejercicio", decía Sonata toda contenta, como se pasaba las manos por debajo de su chaleco antibalas y se apretaba los pechos.

-"Y el entrenamiento humano, una vez eres fuerte y ágil solo es cuestión de aprender sus técnicas de los mejores grupos...y listo, eres un soldado mejor que el promedio"; decía Adagio toda orgullosa como las 3 una vez tomada sus cosas, salían por la puerta.

-"Ahora...vienes con nosotras, o con gusto quieres quedarte a recibir a los refuerzos de estos 3, tu decides?", preguntaba toda tranquila Sonata como era la última en salir.

…...

-"Ok, ok...ya voy"; decía yo como salí del trance como me sacudí un poco la cabeza, después de mirarlas como lo tomaban todo tranquilo...

…...

Joder. *pensaba ella como quitaba el hechizo de sus pies y apagaba el inhibidor, toda fastidiada como les seguía detrás de ella, como ellas estaban ya trotando por las calles*

No puede ser que diga esto pues...

-"No me podrían enseñar una técnica o 2...porque se como defenderme más o menos como pony en combate cuerpo a cuerpo...pero como humana, dudo que pueda hacerlo decentemente...", preguntaba yo como realmente no quería pedirles ayuda.

Y no olvidarme claro está, de esa pared ladrillo que puede que rompiera...pero también fue junto con mi pie...*pensó ella con pesar al recordarlo*

Una cosa es la tv, y otra es la realidad.

-"No lo se...no queremos maltratar más a nuestro único boleto de salida de esta roca condenada al conflicto eterno, que si, nos gusta, pero queremos salir vivas de esas situaciones", decía Adagio no muy convencida, como corríamos lejos de la fábrica, yendo hacia el oeste, mientras a la vez ibamos corriendo para seguir hacia el norte por nuestro camino.

Cruzando varias vayas derribadas o pasando por casas con puertas abiertas.

-"Puedo manejarlo...ya eh tenido entrenamientos duros antes..."; decía yo toda seria.

Después de Mae, y la milicia en equestria.

Yo creo que ya se una cosa o 2 sobre entrenamientos...

En especial duros, como el que Mae me hacía.

-"Bueno, pero no aquí...podríamos parar de vez en cuando en nuestro viaje para entrenarte unas horas, pero eso alargara nuestro viaje...", decía Adagio toda seria como pasabamos las últimas casas del pueblo al noroeste, saliendo oficialmente del pueblo.

-"Buscaremos entonces una manera de acortarlo en el camino, pero no me importaría entrenar y aprender unos movimientos nuevos"; decía yo toda decidida.

Como en seguida las alarmas sonaban en el almacén.

-"Pero definitivamente no tan cerca de aquí..."; decía Adagio toda seria como también escucho la alarma.

Así que en silencio, solo atentas a alguna nave alienigena acercandose, o si quiera, los arboles del bosque se muevan de manera extraña por unas cuantas horas.

Aunque que cuantas?

Nos la pasamos a paso veloz casi hasta el atardecer.

Como las chicas estaban cansadas de nuevo, como el pico de adrenalina que sus cuerpos les dio para el corto enfrentamiento y la huida, había ya cesado.

Así que nos paramos solo al encontrar una cueva, no muy profunda, donde podríamos dormir tranquilamente, pero sería suficiente para que no nos vieran facilmente en medio de este bosque desde arriba.

Las sirenas apenas llegaron, se sentaron en el suelo de piedra de la cueva, viéndose agotadas, y jadeantes, como empezaron a tomar de sus cantimploras.

-"No que muy superiores a la media?", preguntaba yo toda burlona de su pesar de las 3.

-"Ser fuertes y agiles si...pero la resistencia...eso si que no...", decía Adagio escuchandose frustrada entre jadeos.

-"Esa es la verdadera putada...", decía Aria escuchandose enojada pese a que también esta cansada.

-"Incluso en el sexo...pero...para eso te dejas llevar, y solo tu disfrutas del viaje"; decía Sonata toda feliz al recordarlo como también se le escuchaba cansada.

-"Pero nos recuperamos facilmente, así que para mañana estaremos como si nada hubiera pasado, pero eso sí, con cada inicio de día después de un día extenuante, se drena cada vez nuestras gemas...", decía Adagio queriendo sentirse orgullosa de esa cosa buena de su poder, pero solo hace una mueca de enojo al decir eso último.

Y uno se preguntaría, porque hasta ahora no detectaron sus gemas si es que trabajan diariamente las gemas en mantenerlas jovenes?

No será que estarán echas de magia oscura, algo que si es común en este planeta gracias a los ancianos.

Y así pasan ellas desapercibidas?

Porque eso explicaría porque hasta ahora no estamos siendo perseguidos de más aliens si sus collares funcionan en todo momento.

Y mientras estaba atrapada en mis pensamientos.

Ellas se habían echado en el suelo, y cayendo dormidas casi en el acto.

Haciendo que pedirles que me entrenen antes de dormir, ya no sea realidad...

Así que yo decidí solo tomar su ejemplo y relajarme también en la cueva.

Como yo en seguida cayendo dormida casi al acto yo también...

Mmm

Creo que debí estar más cansada de lo que querría...

-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.

 **Al día siguiente**

 **6:30 am**

Como todas las veces, soy la primera en levantarse, y justo al mismo tiempo que amanece.

Y aunque pudiera y quisiera despertarles bruscamente.

Tampoco es que quiera rebajarme a su nivel...

Así que solo seguí robándoles de sus suministros el desayuno...

Y bueno, ellas me obligan a robarles, después de todo, no me invitaron por las buenas a repartir sus raciones con alguien que no lleva nada de comida y agua.

Comí lentamente e hice todas las necesidades fisiológicas acostumbradas a estas horas, hasta que todas se despertarán...

La primera fue Adagio, y fue la primera a quien le pregunte.

-"Y...que tecnica de combate humana me podrías enseñar?", pregunto yo toda curiosa.

-"No lo se, en que habilidad fisica destacas, en velocidad, agilidad o fuerza?", pregunto ella como estaba bostezando por despertar hace un momento.

Mmm...

No era una pony para nada rápida, aunque supere el promedio humano, ni fuerte, porque un pony tierra sería el triple de fuerte que yo, pero agil...

Mmmmm...

-"Ser veloz al reaccionar es ser ágil no?", pregunto yo.

-"Claro, y más con lo que se, que era para quitarle el arma a un atacante, y alí, uno debe reaccionar tan rápido como una cobra cuando va a morder a su victima", comentaba ella.

-"Ok...podría al menos intentarlo?", pregunto yo esperando que estuviera de humor.

-"Mmm...seguro, pero te lo advierto, no voy a ser amable, después de todo, el sambo, es un arte marcial creada por los rusos, y en ese lugar, si que eran duros y perseverantes, y sabián lo que querían", decía ella con un pequeño toque de admiración hacia ellos.

No le dire nada, a riesgo de que por decir lo que pense al escucharla hablar de ello, no me enseñe nada.

Pero que suerte que si esta de humor.

-"Bien, entonces vamos a darle, quitate la armadura para que te enseñe a luchar", decía ella toda seria como se empezaba a quitar la ropa.

-"Pero debemos estar a 15 grados esta mañana", decía yo sorprendida por lo que me pedía hacer.

-"Esta temperatura no es nada a como entrenaba en la madre rusia", decía ella toda sonriente como no le importaba quitarse todo, y solo quedarse con el collar con su gema.

Yo...

No lo pensé, habia visto varias peliculas sobre lo duro que eran los rusos...

Además...

Solo eh escuchado en las peliculas que los que le dicen "madre rusia"...son siempre ex agentes de la KGB...o soldados Spetsnaz.

…..

Aunque sabiendo que podían hacer lo que se le venga en gana en todo el tiempo que estuvieron aquí.

No me sorprende que justo ellas estuvieran en rusia en plena guerra fría.

-"Bien...vamos a ello", decía yo como estaba totalmente desnuda.

Y a pesar de que tenia la piel de gallina y estaba temblando un poco.

Adagio estaba como si nada.

Solo se veía su piel como la mía, pero nada más.

-"Vamos a un terreno más plano entonces"; decía ella como me hacia señas con la mano para que la siguiera, y salir de la cueva, donde las otras aun no se despertaban.

Y así que cuando llegamos a un terreno más plano, ella empezo a estirar un poco los brazos y las piernas.

Como yo hice lo mismo, para entrar algo en calor...

-"Ojo, que hace tiempo que no hago esto, así que puede que este algo oxidada...", me advertía ella.

-"No hay problema, mientras pueda aprender algo, es lo que importa"; decía yo toda tranquila y algo emocionada.

-"Entonces ven, y dame tu mejor golpe, mientras menos te contengas, mejor", decía ella toda confiada como me sonreía de la emoción como estaba a solo 1 metro de ella.

Y aunque esa sonrisa ya debería haberme dado todas las luces de advertencia de que esto no lo haría de buenas...

Yo quería aprender, pero como veo en su rostro que me lastimara de verdad...

Creo que mejor solo le doy una patada con la derecha.

Lo más rápido que pueda.

Pero ella retrocedo un poco hacia atrás, se agacha rápido antes de que yo regrese mi pierna, como ella me da una patada a mi otra pierna para hacerme caer con fuerza al suelo.

Solo que con una pierna yendo hacia el frente, y otra hacia atrás...

Haciendo un estiramiento forzoso y extremadamente doloroso.

Pero para rematar, ella me iba a dar un golpe en la cara con un puñetazo, pero yo aun con el dolor que sentía...levante mis brazos para cubrirme, pero por desgracia, no lo suficientemente firmes por la posición en que estaba.

Porque el golpe de ella fue lo suficientemente fuerte, para hacer que me golpeara la cara con mis propios puños.

Haciéndome así caerme hacia atrás.

No grite de dolor no más porque esto no era nada a lo que tuve que soportar durante mis recuperaciones.

Pero no voy a negar que me dolia demasiado...en especial las piernas...

Puedo ser agil...pero no soy para nada flexible como quisiera...

Entonces para seguir rematando...Adagio se arrodillo al lado mío.

-"No esta mal...", decía ella algo impresionada.

-"Como que no esta mal...si creo que me rompiste la nariz...", decía yo toda adolorida como sentía como la sangre salía de ella.

-"Oh pequeña pony...los novatos ni logran llegar a cubrirse después de ser tumbados así...", decía ella toda sonriente como me daba unos leves cachetadas en mi mejilla como se retiraba, "Así que si, tienes potencial...pero te falta técnica...", decía ella toda tranquila como volvia a la cueva, como me dejaba así en el suelo.

Sabía que no lo hacia por buena voluntad... *penso ella levemente enfadada*

Pero lo sabia y aun así lo hice...así que en parte es mi culpa... *pensaba ella algo enojada, pero consigo mismo*

y yo...

Yo super adolorida.

Solo intentaba moverme, y hacer que mi pierna volviera a la normalidad.

Y usando mis brazos, movi mi pierna para que este estirada como se debe hacia el frente...

Pero me quede echada en el suelo frío del bosque, como me dolia lo suficiente las piernas como para no querer moverme en un buen rato.

-"Mira, mira que tenemos aquí...la señorita perfecta no es tan perfecta como se ve...", decía Aria como ella se había levantado y había venido a regodearse como se paraba al lado de mí, pero se arrodillo para hablarme de manera más directa, casi cara a cara.

-"Tienes suerte que Adagio fue suave contigo...porque con lo que aprendí del ejercito americano...tus piernas no hubieran sido las únicas en haberse doblado aquí", decía ella sonando amenazante y ególatra como solo se retiró.

Jaja.

Vengan a joderme cuando estoy tirada en el suelo... *penso ella irritada*

-"Uy...parece que cierta chica busco algo de accion y perdio, jeje", decía Sonata toda alegre y animada, como por alguna razón estaba desnuda.

-"Ahora...mi querida hermana te lastimo lo suficiente como para que pueda hacer lo que sea contigo...?", pregunto ella como inocentemente agarro mi brazo izquierdo y lamío la sangre que quedo en mis nudillos.

-"No...", decía yo sin ganas de soportarla a ella, como hice fuerza con mi brazo para apartarla de ella.

Pero no preví que ella en seguida me hiciera rápidamente una llave, haciendo que quedara boca abajo, con mi brazo rozando su húmeda entrepierna, como tenía sus piernas ahorcándome.

-"Mmm...que buen vibrador es la de unos musculos y tendones apunto de romperse...como lo había extrañado...", decía ella toda feliz y alegre a pesar de que lo que dijo era siniestro como me estaba torciendo mi brazo cada vez más y claro...se humedecía cada vez más su entrepierna, y hacía más presion entre sus piernas para ahorcarme, y al estar mis piernas aun no tan recuperadas, no me podía parar para sacarmela de encima, mientras que con mi otro brazo intentaba alcanzarla, pero sin éxito...

-"Sonata no, la necesitamos entera!", grito enojada Adagio desde la cueva...

-"Uju...pensaba que era el momento en que podíamos divertirnos con ella...", decía Sonata algo triste como me dejo ir, haciendo que estuviera jadeando por aire.

-"No es el momento...", dijo Adagio de nuevo toda sera y enojada.

Fue cuando ella se paro y se regreso a la cueva...

Y cuando pasaron varios minutos desde que casi me mataba la loca alegre...

Recién me pude levantar y...

-"Pero que demonios fue eso...dudo que lo que sea que hayas echo sea parte de una técnica de lucha", decía yo toda agresiva hacia Sonata.

-"No, es que Adagio dijo que fueramos a aprender a defendernos por nuestra cuenta, a mi me aburría todas las artes marciales porque tenían muchas reglas, hasta que conocí a Bruce Lee, ese genial artista marcial que me dijo que si no me gustaba, podría hacer la mía propia...combinando todo lo que me gustaba de los otros artes marciales y le diera mi propio estilo...y así fue...y mi estilo se llama SSA"; decía Sonata toda tranquila.

-"SSA?", pregunto yo confundida.

-"Satisfacción sadista asegurada"; decía ella toda tranquila y feliz al decirlo.

No me sorprende para nada el puto nombre!.

Mejor me quedo con Adagio, que Aria realmente me detesta a muerte, y más que seguro que no se medira conmigo si me quisiera entrenar.

Y Sonata es un absoluto y completo no.

Con Adagio al menos parece que ella se controla y si le gusto lastimarme, es más para entretenerse, que como filia sexual como hace Sonata.

-"Y...quieres seguir entrenando, esta vez más suave...o crees que necesitas un día más para asimilar lo que vendrá?", pregunto toda tranquila Adagio como comía su desayuno.

-"Un día más...la verdad es que necesito un día más..."; decía yo como solo iba a ponerme mi armadura.

-"Además, tenemos que encontrar algo con que movilizarnos más rápido..."; decía yo toda seria.

-"Si, porque si vamos a parar una vez al día por una hora o 2 para patearte tu enorme culo, vamos a llegar en un mes a la base"; decía Adagio toda burlona.

Yo solo ignore lo primero.

-"Lo se...lo se..."; decía yo toda fastidiada como me volvía a vestir.

.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Varias horas después...**

Volvimos a ponernos en marcha.

Y a caminar en este espeso bosque.

Siguiendo más de cerca una carretera habilitada por Advent.

Y es que tenía un plan que si nos aceleraría nuestro viaje.

Así que viajamos por otras horas más hasta acercarnos a otro pueblo, también controlado por ADVENT.

Era pequeño, como todos los que hay cerca de las montañas.

Pero lo más importante, es que no tenía granjas antes de llegar a este...

No.

Al menos por donde estamos llegando a este.

Era el bosque, y enseguida el pueblo.

-"Ahora cual es tu plan pony?", pregunto Adagio toda seria.

Porque normalmente lo hubiéramos evitado el pueblo, pero tengo un mejor plan para este...

-"Vamos ahora mismo a ese pueblo estando invisibles y ver si en alguna casa tiene un auto antes de la conquista de Advent, o un tren al menos que nos deje cerca de nuestro destino"; decía yo toda seria como las 4 estabamos cerca de la carretera que iba al pueblo, cubiertas por los arboles y arbustos bajos.

-"Ahora...porque no en la noche cuando haya menos gente?", pregunto Adagio toda intrigada.

-"Si las reglas son las mismas aquí, que en norteamerica, hay toque de queda hasta las 12 de la noche, no hay transporte publico a partir de las 11pm, y las patrullas de Advent son las unicas que se pasean por las calles con más cuidado que cuando es de día, así que es ahora el unico momento donde podemos hacer algo"; decía yo toda seria.

Como debía ser las 12 o la 1, como ya estoy sintiendo el hambre retumbar mi estomago...

-"Mmm...esta bien...tu sabes de las costumbres de los conquistadores, así que guianos como siempre pony"; decía Adagio toda seria, como yo asentí.

-"Acerquemonos al pueblo todo lo que podamos antes de que pueda hacerlo"; decía yo toda seria, "Pero yo sola primero, busco, lo encuentro y ya les indico el camino"; decía yo toda seria

Como ellas asintieron.

Porque era un hechizo de nivel medio la invisibilidad, pero avanzado si querías hacerlo con varias personas.

Pero podría intentarlo...

Pero para cuando lo encuentre lo que busco recién lo intentaré.

En fin, nos acercamos al pueblo, con mucho cuidado.

Y cuando estuvimos a solo unos metros de un edificio de ladrillo de 3 pisos, fue el momento de detenernos.

Así que le hice una seña a todas para que se ocultarán.

Mientras yo encendía el inhibidor.

Y yo me hacía invisible a mi misma, y las pisadas peso pluma con mi magia.

Así que empecé a correr por las veredas, como el tiempo que tenía era corto, y el pueblo de pequeño casi no tenía nada.

Como había muchos edificios d pisos de ladrillo.

Y alguna que otra clinica o edificio público de Advent echa de acero y concreto reforzado d pisos de alto por la zona.

Y muchas de las casas también son de ladrillos, y muy bonitas la verdad

Corrí y corrí esquivando a los peatones que de seguro sentirían brisas extrañas o mi presencia cerca de ellos, que al no ver nada allí, solo se quedarían inquietos.

Y espero mantenerlo así...

Por 30 minutos corriendo por el pueblo haciendo hasta acrobacias para no chocar con la gente.

Y no encontraba nada de verdad útil.

Mas allá de una estación de buses.

Pero esos están más regulados y controlados por Advent que el tren...

Pero cuando volvía a la ubicación de las chicas toda decepcionada y estaba pasando por el parque central del pueblo, vi a un hombre en uno de esos postes en el parque, haciéndole mantenimiento a uno de los escaners de detección de Advent que empezaron a aparecer en las ciudades hace unos meses.

Si pasas por ellos y te detectan al instante y así controlan cada vez más las rutinas de sus habitantes...al menos que tengas el chip de Advent, porque solo serás reconocido como un "Desconocido" si es que no tienes uno.

Por eso es que ni me acerque a ellos.

Llevaba un overol naranja, con el claro logotipo de Advent en sus hombros.

Y que al parecer llegue justo a tiempo como había terminado con su trabajo y empezaba a guardar sus herramientas y el scaner volvío a encenderse.

Lo hubiera pasado de largo, y lo hubiera tomado con una cosa más que evitar en el pueblo, solo por haber sido el que hubiera activado de regreso el scanner.

Pero cuando vi el vehiculo en que se subía...

Un vehiculo rojo muy bonito, con el logo pequeño en las ruedas de un caballo.

Un simbolo que solo se veía en los autos de lujo en las peliculas, pero aquí veo que un simple tecnico de Advent tenía uno...

Sabía que este era el auto rápido pero antes de Advent que debía robar.

Un Ferrari...

 **(Un Ferrari GTC4Lusso para ser más exactos)**

Entonces el tipo acelero por la calle...

Y yo no podía desaprovechar tener ese carro.

Que puede ser un Ferrari, pero se veía que tenia asientos para 4...

Perfecto para todas...

Entonces empece a seguirlo, corriendo tan rapido como me permitiera mis piernas.

Que pese a la sesión de lucha de la mañana, aun podían...pero las partes traseras de los muslos me gritaban adoloridos que aun no estaban listos para tanta presión...

Pero no me importaba, tenía que seguirlo...

Suerte que por estar en un pueblito tenía que respetar e ir a baja velocidad.

Y paraba en cada señal de alto que había...

Y así por unos 5 pero largos minutos, hasta que llego a una casa de 2 pisos, en la que el primer piso era solo la cochera, y no se veía otra entrada a la vista...

Como tenía otras 2 casas de ladrillo a sus costados.

No se, talvez es más larga que ancha...

El abrió el portón de la cochera de forma remota como yo estaba llegando hacia él.

Y cuando la abrió, entro y yo llegue justo a tiempo para cuando cerro el portón.

La cochera en si era el auto si, y varios estantes y mesas con herramientas de todo tipo, desde los clasicos martillos y llaves inglesas.

Hasta más de avanzada como soldadores para circuitos electronicos y taladros con puntas más duras que el acero.

Y claro, una puerta al lado de la pared de la cochera, por donde el entro...mientras estaba distraída mirando el lugar.

Y aunque como me pulsaban las piernas ya.

Decidí seguirlo a regañadientes de mis piernas, que me hacían casi arrastrar los pies...

Pero no me importo.

Llegue hacia la puerta, y me acerque a ella para escuchar que había del otro lado. Y escuche que abría otra puerta...y la cerraba...

Así que fue mi oportunidad de abrir con cuidado la puerta que tenía al frente...

Lento y con cuidado pase para terminar...

En un pequeño cubiculo, que era en realidad las escaleras que llevaban al piso de arriba...

Estaba algo oscuro, como solo una foco amarilla iluminaba este lugar cerrador...

Pero.

Antes de empezar a subir lentamente.

Recorde que las pisadas peso pluma solo hacen que mis pasos no se escuchen.

Pero si que aun soy pesada.

Así que si subo esas escaleras de madera.

Si que va crujir con el peso conjunto de mi persona y la armadura, aun si resiste.

Así que...hice lo que menos quería y tenía que hacer en estos momentos...

Desnudarme...

Y lentamente dejar todas mis cosas en el suelo sin hacer ruido, y apagar ambos hechizos, pero no el inhibidor...

Que aun tenía que probar hacer una cosa más, así que lentamente subí las escaleras y con cuidado...sin hacer ruido hasta llegar a la puerta que daba al piso de arriba.

Era de madera blanca, algo maltratada por el paso del tiempo...pero eso no es problema para uno de mis hechizos.

Era como uno de rayos X que me permite ver a travez de paredes o puertas delgadas.

Y sin radiación de por medio.

Lo aprendí después de haber entrado a la base del ACM.

Para así no entrar a alguna habitación sin estar seguro de que ahí dentro...

Así que me aplique el hechizo y mis ojos se pusieron blancos, pero podía ver a travez de la puerta y ver el lugar como si no hubiera una pared entre medias.

Y este era...

Un apartamento algo sucio y maltratado.

Con pocas ventanas, y que era una cocina pequeña, muy pequeña, que solo consta de un estante donde poner las cosas, un lavaplatos, una cocina electrica portatil y una refrigeradora y se acabo, una sala toda desordenada, pero con tv pantalla plana en la pared, y un reproductor de música al lado, con discos allí tirados en la mesita de noche antes del sofá que tiene.

En un muy pequeño espacio, donde apenas cabe todo eso.

Y una puerta pasando todas esas cosas, donde de seguro estaba su cuarto.

Que por el pequeño tamaño de este lugar, creo que debe tener una cama para uno nada más.

Pero lo veo a el sentado en el sofá viendo televisión, como esta comiendo de un plato para cereal...

Arroz y frijoles con trozos de carne con una cuchara...mientras bebe algo que parece gaseosa.

Bueno...cada uno hace lo que quiera en la soledad de su hogar...

Se lo veía comer todo tranquilo, como yo veía todo el lugar a más detalle.

El lugar estaba un poco polvoriento, pero al menos estaba algo ordenado, no había fotos y ninguna forma de identificarlo, y por como se lo ve comiendo con 0 delicadeza, y eructando después de tomar su soda.

Creo que realmente no vive con nadie aquí...

Como veo que es de cabello corto de pelo negro y tiene una barba de hace 3 días y esta delgado, y no es feo su cara...

Así que no se ve nada mal...

Y esta situación me hace pensar que no me eh desahogado en mucho tiempo...

Mmm...creo que será fácil de convencer su ayuda si me ve desnuda y así ganamos ambos...

Entonces toco la puerta unas 3 veces.

Lo que lo asusta en un primer momento y casi deja caer su bol de comida.

Así que pone rápidamente su bol en la mesita que tiene al frente, se traga lo que tenía en la boca, y sin levantarse...

-"Quien esta allí?", pregunto el algo asustado, su voz no era grave, pero se notaba su claro acento algo elegante, que no era frances, si no, Italiano.

Y lo decía en Francés de forma fluida pese a estar algo asustado.

-"Alguien que te puede dar un buen rato a cambio de un favor", decía yo con la voz más tranquila posible como sonreía internamente.

Intentando controlar mi salvaje y cachondo interior...

El miro sorprendido la puerta, y aunque aun parecía estar asustado al ver su expresión, el iba a la puerta, como la curiosidad le había ganado como no había hecho alguna otra pregunta.

Fue cuando apague el hechizo.

Y la puerta se abrió.

Sus ojos casi salen de sus cuencas al verme desnuda en toda mi gloria.

-"Essssto essss real?", pregunto todo incredulo al estar comiendome con la mirada, desde los pies a la cabeza.

Como yo solo lo abrace y que este su cabeza entre mis pechos.

-"Esto te parece real...", dije yo toda tranquila y juguetona.

Como mi interior me llamaba para hacerlo ya...

Pero joder, yo quiero disfrutar esto, y no parecer como esa pelicula de Hang Over, en la que no recuerdo nada de lo que paso al dia siguiente.

Fue entonces que el tipo solo se desmayo...antes de que pudiera disfrutar más del momento

Como en sus pantalones si que la tenía más dura que un tronco...

Y...no estaba nada mal...

Y aunque ahora mismo solo podía ir a robarle las llaves de su coche...y marcharme...

…...

Simplemente no sería correcto si yo no lo disfrutara un poco...

*así que aun haciendo todo lo posible para controlar sus impulsos, va a apagar el inhibidor y sube y se lleva al tecnico de regreso al apartamento, donde cosas ricas van a pasar...*

-…-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.

 **Y hasta aquí...**

 **Ya sabrán como avanza la cosa el siguiente domingo.**

 **Y sin relleno porque ya se me hizo tarde...**

 **-"Uy...que mal...", decía Seras, "Y eso que viste Invasor Zim la pelicula...", decía Seras algo decepcionada.**

 **Lo se...**

 **Pero bueno, ya sabrán el siguiente domingo que pasa con nuestras sirenas, que demostraron no ser lo suficientemente amenazante en EG.**

 **Pero aquí si, que se demuestre que no estuvieron 1000 años rascandose el coño como en EG.**

 **Jeje.**

 **Como se nota que ellas son las villanas que medio más respeto como a Chrysalis**

 **En fin, espero que les haya entretenido un poco el bullyng a Sunset...**

 **Que si, soy fan de ella, y me dolía, pero se tenía que hacer para demostrar que las sirenas si se son amenazantes, pero de verdad.**

 **Ahora, cuidense mis queridos lectores, no se olviden de comentar, que yo siempre los contesto...**

 **Eso lo saben bien.**

 **Ahora solo sigan vivitos para ver el final de esta aventura, jeje.**


	74. Chapter 74

_**Capitulo 74: Starwill era todo un loquillo**_

 **Soldado Raso Sunset Shimmer**

 **En las afueras del pueblo.**

 **6 de mayo del año 2025**

 **4:50 pm**

*se la ve a ella llegando al punto donde estaban las sirenas conduciendo el auto y bajarse e ir caminando desnuda donde están ellas*

-"Mmmmm. Asi que conseguiste un ferrari….nada mal pony", decía Adagio algo impresionada como me veían llegar.

-"Si, pero tenemos que salir pero ya, antes de que reporten este auto como robado", decía yo como les hacía una seña para que me siguieran.

-"Unas horas ehhh?", pregunto Sonata toda risueña, "Apuesto que con esto nos compraste esas horas", decía ella toda pervertida como me agarraba y apretaba fuertemente una nalga.

No le respondí

Porque ni me importo

Estaba de buen humor

Mi silencio mientras caminaba de regreso al auto solo hizo que le confirmara eso.

Como Aria solo murmuro la palabra "Perra" en voz baja como me seguían.

Y Sonata gruño medio decepcionada de mi ausencia de reacción como me solto.

Pero como dije.

Estoy de muy buen humor como para enojarme por esas cosas ahora.

Entonces todas se acomodaron en los asientos traseros como yo entre.

Encendí el auto y acelere por la carretera que salía del pueblo.

Como solo tenía que seguir el noreste guiándome del sol.

-"Asi que eso explica porque te demoraste 2 horas….", mencionaba Adagio toda tranquila.

-"Y porque este auto huele a sexo", decía Sonata toda traviesa como se reía como tosa una pervertida.

-"Joder, con cuantos te acostaste para poder tener este auto perra?", pregunto Aria medio irritada como abría la ventana para que se vaya el olor.

-"Solo con uno….y si que tenia energías, a pesar de que no la tenía tan grande", decía yo toda tranquila de decir estas cosas.

Más es para seguir molestando a Aria.

-"Uuuyyyy, suena del tipo de humano que aguantaría una sesión especial conmigo", decía Sonata toda fascinada.

No quiero saber que cosa es "especial" contigo…. *penso ella sintiendosee algo incomoda*.

-"Como yo lo deje, lo dudo", decía yo como sonreía.

Es que realmente necesitaba quitarme todo el estrés y enojo.

Y nada más que 1 hora de sexo en varias posiciones y por toda la casa como para relajarme.

Y no, no lo traje porque no quiero más inocentes perjudicados por nuestro paso.

Por eso es que le dije que denunciara el robo de su auto en la noche.

-"Y parece que fue sexo pasajero y salir corriendo apenas el otro se duerma, porque eso también explica porque cuando te toque; estabas toda pegajosa….", decía Sonata toda picarona como se lamía los dedos de la mano con que me toco.

-"No necesariamente, hackee los sistemas de advent para que no detectarán el auto y eso toma tiempo", decía yo toda tranquila.

Aunque eso ultimo es mentira.

Dejar ciegas a las camaras por un objetivo de baja prioridad es de nivel 2 de seguridad.

Y bueno.

No me bañe porque la verdad me encanta el olor…. *pensó ellla como se sonrojaba*

-"Obviando que fuiste una puta barata, al menos conseguiste un auto rápido, que a este ritmo hasta podríamos llegar por la de la noche", decía Aria sonando toda gruñona

Como yo manejaba el auto a 80km por hora.

Aprendí a conducir con Carol un poco.

Aunque nunca saque carnet de conducir.

Y mientras no tenga trafico que pasar….todo ira bien.

-"Si, que importa los metodos, si el resultado es el mismo", decía Adagio toda tranquila como se cruzaba de brazos.

-"Mmmm…..y yo como extrañaba andar en auto a toda velocidad…", decía Sonata como se abalanzaba sobre Aria para sacar su cabeza por el lado donde estaba sentada ella. "El viento en mi cara mientras voy a altas velocidades es tan excitante…..", decía ella en voz alta.

-"Regresa aqui genio; que esto no es un viaje de placer", decía Aria enojada como la regreso a su asiento.

-"Que aguafiestas que son…..", decía Sonata media irritada como tenía todo un desastre su pelo por hacer lo que hizo.

-"Saben que…..para no perder la paciencia antes de llegar, podemos poner musica, después de todo el chico lo consiguió junto con el auto", decía yo aun de buen humor como prendía la radio.

Que tenía un viejo USB en su puerto de entrada.

-"No decías que Advent confisco yodos los autos de antes de la guerra para reciclarlos para crear sus propios autos, y es más, se lo robaste al acalde del pueblo o que, porque este auto es demasiado fino para que lo tuviera cualquier civil?", pregunto Sonata toda curiosa como la vieja radio tardaba en sincronizarse con el USB.

-"Se lo robe a un civil para que lo sepas y el se lo robo de una tienda autorizada de Ferrari en la capital cuando hubo el caos original y lo conservo después de hacer muchos tramites y promesas a Advent", decía yo recordando lo que me dijo en los cortos periodos en los que le dejaba descansar.

-"Mmmm…..definitivamente es mi futuro juguete sexual cuando regresemos", decía Sonata toda decidida y algo cachonda.

Como entonces por fin la musica empezo.

Y alli nadie volvió hablar de nada.

Y nos dejamos a la merced de la musica como ibamos a nuestro destino.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **12:34 am**

 **A solo unos kilometros de donde dijeron que estaba la base**

Fueron solo unas 4 horas de viaje a casi 100km por hora por unas carreteras bien echas.

Algo que agradecí, porque en tierra se me habría ido el coche mucho.

Pero, al final tuvimos que dejarlo al lado de la carretera, ocultarlo con arbustos e ir a pie al sitio en toda la oscuridad.

-"Seguras que es por aquí?", pregunto yo toda seria a las chicas.

-"Que entiendes a que nunca hemos ido a visitar las bases, solo sabemos que están en este bosque, al lado de las montañas por las fotos y por como nos mostraron en los GPS antes de la guerra, y se acabo"; decía Adagio toda seria.

-"Este bosque tiene decenas y decenas de hectáreas, como rayos sabremos donde buscar?", pregunte yo medio molesta.

Como me había vuelto a poner la armadura cuando empezamos a caminar, y los buenos animos se acabaron una vez dejamos el comodo auto.

-"Hacemos un campamento y empezamos por la mañana...porque hacerlo en la oscuridad me parece una estupidez, hasta para mi"; comentaba Sonata como no me importaba seguir caminando por el bosque, pero jooooder.

Que tienen razón la loca, 2 horas de caminata en pleno bosque, y todavía sin señal alguna de una construcción, o algo parecido.

-"Ya, ya...haremos un campamento...", decía yo media enojada, como paramos y empezamos a montar el campamento entre varios arboles, ningún claro ni nada, tampoco queríamos ser demasiado obvias.

Aunque este campamento eran más tirarse en el suelo a dormir.

Y eso hicimos...

Claro, después de cenar y hacer nuestras cosas antes.

-.-..-

 **A la mañana siguiente...**

-"Oye pony...despierta...", decía Adagio toda seria, en voz baja como me movía los hombros para despertar.

Apenas había salido el sol.

Oh.

Y ella estaba en cuclillas, como estaba apunto su arma hacia el frente de ella.

Abrí los ojos por la sorpresa, y vi a las demás hacer lo mismo, pero cubriendo los otros flancos, conmigo en el centro, como ellas apuntaban hacia afuera...

-"No estamos solas...", decía Adagio toda seria y en voz baja como se la veía lista para disparar si era necesario.

Como entonces los vi...

Al menos 8 humanos rodeándonos, todos con ropas de soldado rasgadas, y algunas placas metálicas amarradas como sea a sus brazos, algunos llevaban cascos que le cubrían la cara completamente.

Pero lo más extraño de todo.

Es que los 8 humanos, sus manos brillaban de colores purpura, y sus ojos, los que no tenían cascos puestos, también...

-"No queremos hacerles daño a ustedes, solo queremos a la soldado de Advent que tienen con ustedes...nada más...luego les dejaremos que continuen con sus asuntos"; decía uno de ellos, el que tenía la única armadura de cuerpo completo, uno con una armadura violeta tan oscura que casi parece color negro, se ve delgada y facil de llevar, pero siento...siento como la misma armadura ayuda a absorber la magia del ambiente.

Casi como si su armadura fuera un conductor de magia de cuerpo completo.

Lastima que en algunas partes esten dañadas, aunque más parece que por el paso del tiempo, que por una lucha real.

Además, el no usaba casco, pero era calvo, era de tez blanca, y su rostro se asemeja a la de un escandinavo, mentón fuerte, y a pesar del resplandor de sus ojos, creo que los tiene de color verde.

-"Vamos...no queremos hacerles daño...", decía ese mismo humano todo serio, como todos los humanos que nos rodeaban se ponían en guardias, y con sus manos brillantes de magia...pero, era extraña.

Como una combinación de la magia negra de los ancianos...y Equestre...

Pero...mirarlos con fascinación quedará para después...

Yo rapidamente tomo mi casco y me lo quito, mientras me siento.

-"No soy de ADVENT señores...y estás chicas, están conmigo...", decía yo toda seria, pero sin demostrar ninguna hostilidad como señalaba a las chicas.

Apenas vieron mi cara, sus miradas se relajaron un poco, pero no había bajada sus guardias, como las sirenas aun estaban con sus armas levantadas.

-"Chicas...relájense, después de todo, entre humanos...no somos enemigos"; decía yo toda seria como me paraba

-"Lo siento, pero la ultima vez que salimos, no había humanos con magia oscura..."; decía toda seria Adagio como no bajaba su arma.

-"Dije...que entre humanos, no nos mataremos..."; decía yo un poco más agresiva como me levante y le bajaba el arma de Adagio..

-"Mmmm...bien...pero si son de Advent, juro que te matare antes de que nos hagan diseccionen", decía Adagio no muy feliz tampoco como solo se puso el arma en su espalda nuevamente, "Chicas...hagan lo mismo que yo...ahora"; decía Adagio toda seria.

-"Mmmm...esta bien...", decía Aria enojada como se guardaba su arma.

-"Ouu...quería disparar por fin a algo...", decía algo triste Sonata cuando se guardaba igual su arma.

Eso hizo que por fin las otras personas bajaran la guardia.

Y el que parecía ser el líder hablo.

-"Así que lo que decían nuestras fuentes era cierto...la hechicera es real...", decía el ahora más calmado, pero serio, el unico de los 8 humanos reunidos que hablo.

-"Me conoces?"; pregunto yo sorprendida como camine hacia el.

-"Solo rumores desde las redes ocultas, de una mujer que era supermodelo con una armadura robada de Advent y con poderes psionicos de otro nivel ataco varias veces a instalaciones de Advent por todo el este del territorio controlado por ellos en norteamerica"; decía el todo serio, "Pero nunca supimos como lucías...pero creo sin dudar, por como luces y el aura que tienes...que podrías ser tu la hechicera", decía el todo serio.

-"Oh...que la delato, la armadura dorada...o la carita de angel que tiene..."; decía Sonata toda juguetona como vino desde atrás y me agarró los cachetes de la cara para apretarlos como cual abuela senil.

-"Ya...", decía yo toda fastidiada de que molestará en el peor momento y la aparte.

-"Lo de hermosa es muy subjetivo y la armadura si que es dificil de conseguir, pero no imposible...pero, esa aura de poder psionico extraña que le percibimos...es algo que no lo tiene cualquiera", decía el todo serio

-"Lo sientes más que ver no?", pregunto yo, como yo lo siento igual en el.

Como 2 poderes luchando por tomar el control en su cuerpo.

-"Si...pero, que eres tu...no creo que Advent pudiera crear humanos psionicos tan avanzados tan rápido...", decía el todo extrañado al ver más a detalle a mi cara, como si intentará ver literalmente mi aura.

En lugar de solo sentirla.

Y solo es posible mediante un hechizo especial...

Pero, no es el momento de hacerlo.

-"Podría decir lo mismo de ti...de todos ustedes en realidad...como, como es que tienen tanto el poder de los ancianos, como, otro en su interior, luchando contra ese poder dentro de ustedes"; decía yo como pensaba que decir en todo momento.

No les podía decir aun sobre la magia si quería que me tomaran en serio.

Fue turno del líder de estos humanos mirarme confundido.

-"Que quieres decir con...2 poderes dentro de nosotros?", pregunto el algo confundido, pero ocultandolo a traves de su cara seria.

-"Son cosas que podría explicarselos a detalle, pero tomara tiempo...y en el exterior es demasiado arriesgado hacerlo", decía yo todo seria, "No tienes un lugar donde llevar esta conversación de forma más segura?", pregunto yo.

-"Si...pero, las que te acompañan deben tener sus armas guardadas en todo momento, y si las sacan...no nos hacemos responsable por lo que tengamos que hacerles..."; decía el todo serio.

-"No te preocupes, no harán nada...verdad chicas?", pregunto yo toda seria como miro a Adagio.

-"Mientras ustedes no hagan lo mismo, no haremos nada hostil..."; decía ella toda seria.

-"Entonces vamos, la entrada esta cerca de aquí..."; decía el como hacía una seña para que le siguieran, como sus acompañantes lo rodearon para seguirlo.

Nosotras 4 como no teníamos muchas cosas que levantar, le seguimos rapidamente.

Pero, la verdad, es que fue un tramo de 2 minutos más hacia el este.

Antes de que cualquiera de nosotras pudiera decir algo.

Llegamos a unos arbustos.

Que se podían mover.

Revelando una escotilla blindada.

Tal cual como tenían las sirenas de vuelta en casa.

Yo solo las mire de vuelta cuando vi esa alcantarilla, con el mismo camuflaje para no ser pasado por alto.

-"Que...quien crees que hizo nuestro bunker después de todo...", dijo Adagio toda tranquila en voz baja hacia mi persona.

Así si ibamos a tardar siglos en encontrar la entrada maldita sea... *pensó con enojo*

Como no lo dije en voz alta, para no alarmar a los otros humanos.

Entonces el la abrio.

-"Ustedes primero"; decía el líder de estos humanos.

Yo asentí.

-"Ustedes primero..."; decía yo toda seria a las sirenas.

-"Bien es obvio quien no confía en quien..."; decía Adagio algo fastidiada como ella fue la primera en bajar, luego Aria, y luego Sonata.

Y antes de que lo intentara yo...

-"Este traje pesa mucho...la escalera de seguro aguantaría mi peso?", pregunto yo toda seria al líder de estos humanos.

-"Es de acero reforzado, aguantaría hasta 200 kg de peso", decía el todo serio.

Como yo solo asentí, y empecé a bajar yo.

Y por lo visto, si aguantaba.

Como luego le siguío el resto.

Bajando y bajando por un buen tramo, debe ser de al menos 3 pisos de altura que hemos bajado...

Hasta llegar por fin a un pasillo en la base de la escalera, parcialmente iluminado.

Las sirenas nos estaban esperando...

Al igual que algunos humanos con rifles de asalto muy grandes...y hasta, tienen un tubo luminoso rojo en la parte superior de estos.

Esto si que no sabía que tenían los humanos, y definitivamente no son de Advent.

Pero algo que me hizo sonreír cuando vi que todos tenían uniformes, algo viejos y gastados, pero uniformes, y todos con el logo que mi madre vio en sus visiones.

XCOM.

Por fin los había hallado!.

Pero algo curioso, es que las sirenas tampoco estaban en modo agresivas como antes.

Si no, hasta Adagio se puso al frente de sus hermanas toda tranquila y...

-"Bueno...al parecer si estan vivos...que les parece...", decía Adagio toda sorprendida, como parece reconocer a estas personas...o al menos los simbolos de XCOM.

Lo que muchos humanos armados allí, les tomo por sorpresa esa reacción, como ni por un momento bajaron sus armas.

-"Haber...quien es el líder aquí?", pregunto Adagio como ponía sus manos en ambas caderas.

-"Ese sería yo..."; decía el líder que bajaba por las escaleras.

-"Bien...entonces no te importará que digamos..."; decía Adagio toda tranquila como caminaba hacia el líder de los humanos de este bunker, "CODIGO DE ACTIVACION SIERRA, ALFA, TANGO, BETA, DELTA, GAMMA 34-01232231", decía ella en voz alta, como entonces las luces del pasillo se prendieron todas por completo.

En vez de solo estar unas pocas para dar un tono más siniestro al pasillo.

Pero no solo eso paso.

 _-"Bieeeenveniiidos...eefass...eeeeee cooonssssejjjoo...";_ decía una voz robótica en muy mal estado como se apago todo de repente...y otra vez las luces tenues volvieron a mal iluminar el pasillo, con algunos de los focos apagados echando chispas.

Como si todo hubiera sido una sobrecarga causada por ellas al decir eso

Todos allí, bajaron las armas sin pensarlo 2 veces.

-"No puedo creerlo...creía que era un mito sobre que había algo más arriba del consejo..."; decía sorprendido el jefe de todos ellos como se acercaba a Adagio.

-"Pues es verdad...el consejo pueda haber sido sus líderes mundiales, pero las cuerdas que los manejaban...bueno, eramos nosotras", decía Adagio sonando toda orgullosa.

-"Pero como...cuando...porque...y...", estaba casi sin palabras el líder de estos humanos, como el resto de las personas aquí presentes estaban igual de confundidas.

-"No es necesario que lo entiendan...si no, que si aparecemos en publico, en vez de estar ocultas esperando a que todo pase y volver a obtener poder, es que queremos saber si vale la pena esperar...o no, y por ahora...parece que es un 50/50 las probabilidades de que ustedes ganen, y talves, podamos ayudar", decía Adagio como miraba el pasillo, alejando su vista de las otras personas presentes.

Y se veía como había partes del pasillo colapsadas con tierra y escombros.

-"Pero...como podemos saber si no nos mienten, si solo han robado esa información de los verdaderos miembros..."; decía el hombre, todo serio de nuevo.

-"Ahh...vale...haremos esto de la manera aburrida"; decía Adagio como suspiraba con gran molestia.

-"Base en Europa, echa a partir de un viejo bunker nazi de investigacion cientifica, modernizada en la guerra fría para sus mismos propositos, y de nuevo modernizada por XCOM para operar en Europa como una pequeña base conformada por solo una enfermería, unas barracas, una bahía de despegue de aeronaves, un generador de energía, y una sala de mando, pero, con capacidad para ser ampliada en caso de emergencias toda la base..."; decía Adagio toda seria, "Si eso lo sabe cualquiera, bueno...se tendría que despedir a ese alguien..."; decía Adagio toda seria, como sonrío al mencionar eso último.

-"De como estaba conformada durante la última guerra...si...pero la historia antes de esta no..."; decía el líder de estos humanos un poco más relajado.

-"Y esta se convirtió en la base principal...o solo en una secundaria?", pregunto ella toda seria, queriendo las mismas respeustas que yo.

-"No, la base de verdad, está en Norteamerica, en medio del gran cañón", decía el todo serio.

-"Me estas tomando el pelo!?", me pregunto en voz alta bien enojada.

Todos me miran raro...pero no me importa.

Estaba tan cerca de la base principal?

En serio?

-"Y ustedes...ustedes parecen que son parte de XCOM, pese a que no usan las armaduras con las insignias oficiales"; decía Adagio toda seria, para mantener la conversación centrada.

-"Estas nuevas armaduras no la necesitaban, además, fuimos los últimos logros que logro XCOM antes de que los miembros del consejo nos traicionaran, y atacaran nuestra base secreta"; decía el sonando algo enojado.

-"Espera...ustedes como saben eso, si la base estaba en USA?", pregunto yo ahora uniéndome a la conversación.

-"Nosotros estabámos haya cuando paso...lamentablemente, solo podíamos huir, porque el enemigo había atacado con todo la base era bastante numerosa y nos ataco estando con la guardia baja, después que nuestra última misión fuera un fracaso..."; decía el sonando algo molesto, pero creo que más...consigo mismo, "No pudimos defendernos...la base fue destruida, y aunque se que muchos escapamos, nos dispersamos en todo el mundo, y recién hace unos cuantos años atrás pude contactar con un colega de XCOM llamado Volk, uno de nuestros mejores francotiradores, por desgracia, herido en las piernas en esa última batalla perdida, se oculto en China en otra de nuestras viejas bases, entrenando a todas las personas que quieran luchar, y en ser tan buenos francotiradores como él, porque, puede que hayamos perdido la guerra, pero no nos rendiremos tan facilmente, eso es seguro", decía el todo serio.

-"Me sorprende que aunque el consejo les traicionara, estas bases aun sigan en pie"; decia Adagio algo sorprendida.

-"No tan en pie, el consejo les dio estas ubicaciones a los de ADVENT, pero solo lo bombardearon con equipo humano, para que demuestren su lealtad los miembros del consejo..."; decía el sonando enojado, "Al menos las bases resistieron esos ataques..."; decía el un poco más relajado.

-"Pero claro, no le pagamos a un montón de becarios para que diseñarán y construyeran estos bunkeres, y nos encargamos personalmente de que recibieran los mejores materiales del mercado"; decía Adagio toda seria.

-"Si, aunque, la zona del hangar fue destruida, junto con todas las aeronaves que teníamos allí, la enfermería quedo intacta al igual que las barracas, pero la sala de mando la mitad esta colapsada, pero al menos en nuestra mitad al menos los equipos aun funcionan, y el generador de elerio, que fue la última cosa en ser construida para cada base, aun funciona, pese a que gran parte de su sala este colapsada, pero aun puede dar energía a este lugar por varios años más..."; decía el todo serio.

-"Bien...bien...ahora, antes de ir a hablar cosas más importantes y en privado, nos hace falta saber tu nombre, cual es tu nombre soldado?", pregunto Adagio toda seria.

-"Me llamo Geist, era capitán de escuadrón en XCOM, y ahora solo soy líder de la resistencia en Europa, y encargado de encontrar a todo humano que tenga el don del psi, antes de que los de ADVENT lo hagan"; decía el todo serio.

Ella solo asintió ante lo que dijo.

-"Entonces Geist, llévanos a la sala de mando, tenemos mucho que discutir, el resto, puede hacer lo que quiera ya, de seguro tienen muchas cosas que hacer además de perder el tiempo mirandonos"; decía Adagio en voz alta a todos allí.

Lo que muchos empezaron a murmurar cosas como, "Que querían estar allí y saber más de ellas, o porque nos abandonaron"

Cosas así...

-"Señores, si tienen información tan delicada de compartir, es justo que quieran compartirla en privado, además, así no nos hacemos falsas esperanzas si es que promueven algo descabellado"; decía Geist alzando la voz para que todos le escucharán.

Los murmullos cesaron, como ahora empezaron a retirarse.

Y sus soldados, irse.

-"Ahora, acompáñenme, la sala de mando no queda muy lejos", decía el todo serio como Adagio y yo asentimos y empezamos a seguirle.

El pasillo esta cortado en algunas partes, haciendo que solo puedan pasar una persona por lo angosto que era.

Hasta que por fin pudimos llegar a lo que era una puerta blindada corrediza.

Que muestra como una de esas salas de mando de guerra, con varios anillos con computadoras rodeando una gran mesa que mostraba el mundo en el medio en una proyección holográfica, pero...medio dañada como apenas brillaba, como la mitad del lugar estaba colapsado, y solo por un costado, se veía a los otros que habían venido a recibirnos pasar, de seguro al resto del complejo.

Pero fue allí en que nosotras paramos junto con el como nos paramos en el anillo central, entre algunas computadoras y la mesa con el mundo.

Y esperamos un poco a que el resto de personas pasaran, hasta escuchar el sonido de una puerta de metal cerrarse, al otro lado de los escombros.

-"Ahora...me podrían dar al menos sus nombres, porque no voy a estar llamandolas jefas del consejo, y la hechicera"; decía el todo serio.

-"Es lo justo, mi nombre es Sunset Shimmer, y ellas son Adagio, Aria y Sonata", decía yo como señalaba respectivamente a cada una al decir sus nombres.

-"Ahora, ustedes mencionaron que antes se quedaron en donde escondía hasta esperar a que todo pase, pero, que vieron recién una posibilidad de que nosotros ganemos...cual es esa?"; pregunto el todo serio.

-"Refuerzos, decenas o quizas cientos o miles de ellos, y todos gracias a esta señorita de aquí...", decía Adagio toda seria como me señalaba.

El me miro sorprendido por un momento, antes de regresar la mirada a Adagio.

-"Ella de donde sacará esos refuerzos?", pregunto el todo esceptico.

*suspiro*

XCOM era mi objetivo con quien llegar...

Y creo que mis acciones demuestran que vengo en paz...aunque haya perjudicado las vidas de decenas de personas...

-"Porque yo no soy de este mundo"; dije yo rápidamente antes de que alguna de ellas dijera algo más.

La verdad es necesaria en estos momentos después de todo.

El se quedó mirándome por varios segundos, de pies a cabeza, intentando creo que ver si era cierto a su manera.

Entonces, se me quedo viéndome directamente a los ojos por buen rato.

Me sentí algo incomoda…pero no aparte la vista, si esto quería hacer para intentar creerme, que así sea.

Y así por todo un minuto...

-"Les creo...", decía el finalmente, todo serio.

Sin decir porque, solo simplemente decía eso.

-"Pero...cual es su historia, porque nos quieren ayudar...porque, una guerra contra otra raza alienigena no es un juego de niños..."; decía el todo serio.

-"Ellos también nos atacaron al mismo tiempo que ustedes, con la intención de crear al ser perfecto...nosotros eramos la mejor elección, pero les logramos vencer, y entonces, solo se quedaron con su planeta, de seguro por haber sufrido demasiadas perdidas...y nuestra intención es detenerles en cumplir su objetivo, porque estamos bien seguros de que apenas consigan su objetivo, vendrán a vengarse, y estamos seguros que apenas podríamos resistir otro ataque"; decía yo toda seria, "Y por esto estoy aquí, era parte de una avanzadilla para retrasar sus planes, hasta que hayamos reconstruido nuestro ejercito y poder realizar un verdadero contra ataque", decía yo toda seria.

-"Y donde esta esa avanzadilla...si solo se escucho rumores sobre ti nada más?", pregunto el todo serio, creyéndome ya todo sin problemas.

-"Esa es la cosa, el teletransportador que se uso para traerme aca, era uno muy...experimental"; decía yo toda pensativa, como no quería mentirle y decirle que era arcaica...porque eso si levantaría muchas preguntas que yo no tendría las respuestas al porque no se uso eso hace tiempo.

Y esas cosas.

-"Y...dejame adivinar...algo salío mal...y no habrá más refuerzos...por ahora?", pregunto el todo serio.

-"Si...lamentablemente es lo que paso, y no habrá refuerzos hasta dentro de unos 12 a 14 años más", decía yo seriamente.

-"Mmm...eso suena mucho tiempo para resistir hasta que vengan en silencio...creo que sería mejor hacerlo por nuestra cuenta, que esperarlos, porque con cada año que pasa, se harán mas fuertes Advent"; decía el todo serio

Si. Todo el historial repleto de supersoldados que vi me dice que se vienen cosas peores.

-"Lo se...por eso es que estoy intentando luchar, intentando dar esperanzas de que pronto ADVENT será cosa del pasado cuando vengan los refuerzos, pero, la verdad, es que solo soy una soldado raso que vino por error a este mundo solo por querer probarme de que era alguien especial y que...podría vengar a mi madre...que se sacrifico por todos al derribar la nave madre de los alienigenas"; decía yo con pesar.

El no dijo nada...

-"Pero...lo unico que consegui en todo este tiempo es casi morir, por no ser tan buena como creí en el combate, y ahora, cuando casi mori por tercera vez desde que estoy aquí, quiero aprender a combatir como se debe en este cuerpo, en el cual no estoy acostumbrada, porque si, este no es mi cuerpo original, el teletransportador permite mutar el cuerpo del que pasa para parecerse a la raza más inteligente de un mundo y claro, más numerosa, en este caso, la humana, y en este momento, no es relevante como me veía en mi mundo de origen, solo que...nuestros metodos de combate son antiguados a comparación de los que hay aquí, porque nuestro problemo no se crío para la guerra, ustedes si...así que, me gustaría aprender a luchar como humana y no como era antes, que yo ya daba pena como era antes..."; decía yo con pesar y con humildad como bajaba la cabeza.

-"Estás en serio dispuesta a hacer todo lo posible para hacer valer el sacrificio de tu madre?"; pregunto Geist seriamente como me volvía mirar directo a los ojos.

Yo asentí toda determinada a hacerlo.

-"Entonces, habrá mucho por hacer entonces, porque es lo menos que puedo hacer por alguien que ha devuelto la esperanza en america", decía el todo serio.

Yo solo sonreí.

-"Hey, yo creía que querías entrenar conmigo...?", preguntaba Adagio.

-"No te tomes a mal Adagio...pero...preferiría entrenar con gente que no disfruta sádicamente al lastimar a alguien..."; decía yo toda seria.

-"Mmmmm...ok...si quieres del método lento...haya tu"; decía ella como se cruzaba de brazos.

-"Oye...ya que nos estamos poniendo sinceros...tu...sabes porque tienes 2 poderes luchando dentro de ti?", pregunto yo a Geist.

-"Eso...no lo sabía, y es algo que ni nuestros científicos comprendían demasiado bien, solo, sabían que había un potencial oculto en nosotros, los que si tenemos el don"; decía el como se lo ponía a pensar un momento.

-"Eso que llaman el don...es un poder más puro y positivo que el que tienen los ancianos, que es el que ahora usan, y, no soy experta en este tipo de poderes, solo se usarlos, pero, al parecer, su poder puro dentro de ustedes, lucha contra el poder de los ancianos dentro de ustedes para evitar que los controlen, mientras aun este, les permite usar los poderes de los ancianos..."; decía yo toda seria.

-"Nosotros no tenemos poderes de los ancianos..."; decía el muy sorprendido y medio enojado.

-"Lo siento, es que...una mejor palabra es que, ese poder es parecido a la que usan ellos, pero, ese tipo de poder, los corrompe y consume lentamente, y el poder que ustedes tenían de base...los protege de la corrupción"; decía yo como la pensaba muy bien cada palabra, evitando decir magia en cada oportunidad.

-"Mmm...pero, como sabes eso...?", pregunto el.

-"Porque en nuestro estos poderes que tienen, son muy comunes, bueno, comunes pero para usos, benignos, nada para la guerra...al menos, en la región en donde vivía y se más o menos identificar los tipos de poderes de algunos usuarios"; decía yo toda seria, como recordaba que, el mundo entero sufría mientras nosotros nos rascabamos nuestras espaldas, "Y el poder de los ancianos, es corrupción pura, una en su etapa más bruta, que, aunque te permite usar más poder más rápido, te destruye y consume lentamente hasta que no eres más que polvo y una sombra de lo que fuiste, y nuestro tipo de poder, esta en armonía con el universo, es poderoso, pero a la larga, y después de mucho control y estudio", decía yo como hacía memoria de mis clases de historia de la magia

-"Es un potencial que tiene toda tu especie?", pregunto el.

-"Si, es algo inato"; respondí.

-"Entonces, porque en nuestro caso, hay muchos humanos que no tienen este don, y según nuestra mejor cientifica, la Dra. Vahlen, decía que es posible que solo un 0.5% de la población humana tuviera ese don..., se puede desarrollar con el tiempo y haber más que lo tengan?", pregunto el.

-"No sabría decirte, cualquier registro de nuestro pasado antes de 1300 años fue borrado en lo que se llamo "la era oscura", que fue la versión nuestra del apocalipsis en la tierra, no por nada luego hubo casi más de 1000 años de paz en nuestro mundo"; decía yo toda pensativa.

El me miro sorprendido.

-"No me extraña eso...si paso algo de escala apocalíptica, lo menos que esperas es algo de paz duradera"; decía el.

-"Pero, lo como tu gente obtuvo sus poderes...eso no sabría decirte...", decía yo con pesar.

Como Sonata me miro toda sonriente.

Porque...

Ella sabía que yo mentía.

Lo medio sabía.

Pero era una teoría.

-"Pero, al menos, sabes que nosotros no seremos corrompidos?", pregunto el

-"Las primeras señales que llevan el caer en la corrupción de esos poderes es un cambio de personalidad brusco y agresivo hacia otros, perder la empatía hacia los que te rodean, al punto de que nada te llena, solo sientes un vacío...un vacío que es intentar llenarte con más poder...así sabrás, que te has dejado llevar por la corrupción"; decía yo seriamente.

-"Entiendo...eso es todo?", pregunto el manteniendo la seriedad.

-"Si...es todo", decía yo con calma.

-"Entonces, les buscare donde quedarse por el momento..., por mientras, quédense aquí hasta que vuelva de acuerdo"; decía el manteniéndose serio, pero se nota que lo que le dije, le esta dando vueltas en su cabeza como no lo dice todo con seguridad como antes.

Entonces el se marcho sin decir nada, como yo solo asentí cuando me dijo eso.

Pero, cuando apenas se fue.

Sonata me habló.

-"Vamos, tu me dijiste que es posible que el buen de Starwill, tenía su varita desenfundada cuando estaba en este mundo, jeje"; decía Sonata toda burlona.

Iba a decir que el no usaba varita...

Pero.

Había eh visto demasiadas peliculas con chistes picantes para saber que se refería a su miembro.

Yo solo me sonroje cuando dijo eso, y pensé eso...

-"No con esas palabras", conteste yo muy apenada.

-"Además, si lo piensas bien...el gran y perfecto hechicero Starwill...no lo hizo con una no más..."; decía Aria como sonreía toda maliciosa.

-"Si...porque piensalo, el dijo que aproximadamente el 0.5% de la población lo tendría...y eso en un planeta con más de 6 mil millones de humanos...eso es mucha gente que tenga el don"; decía Adagio ahora.

-"Y eso que primero todos esos descendientes tuvieron que sobrevivir a purgas religiosas, guerras, invasiones, pandemias, accidentes mortales, o simplemente que resultaran estériles po razón"; decía Aria toda pensativa igual.

-"O sea que nuestro buen Starwill, el muy pillo, tuvo que acostarse y dejar embarazada a al menos que...100 a 200 mujeres humanas en el tiempo en que estuvo aquí?", pregunto Sonata toda sonriente.

…...

-"No...el, el es conocido por ser muy puritano...y un buen pony que..."; decía yo sin querer reconocer lo que me decían

-"Oye, puede que sea eso en el mundo pony...pero piensalo, todo un mundo para hacer lo que quiera, aun si es para la investigación cientifica...", decía Sonata toda traviesa.

-"Un mundo donde poder estar dejando escapar el estrés del día a día, sin que nadie le juzgue..."; decía Aria.

-"Como tener tu propio mundo, solo para ti...justo, lo que nosotros hicimos a la larga"; decía Adagio toda sonriente.

-"Cielos...no conocía el lado suyo de ese anciano, jeje"; decía Sonata toda sorprendida y algo sonrojada.

-"Ya, pueden parar, están hablando de uno de los mayores héroes de Equestria!", grito yo con enojo.

-"Vamos, solo piensalo por un minuto...puede que en ese mundo pony haya sido solo un viejo en buena forma para su edad...aquí, talvez al igual que tu, talvez haya sido un señor mayor muy bien parecido...y talvez atraía la atención de las virgenes doncellas...", decía Sonata toda traviesa.

-"No...el, el solo dijo que fue con una o 2, pero solo en las fiestas para cosas importantes del pueblo"; decía yo en voz alta como aun estaba en negación.

-"O que tal si, el modifico el portal, para hacer que los nerds se vieran ultra guapos aquí...para así ser su propio lugar de descanso donde hacer su harem"; decía Sonata de nuevo como sonreía y se notaba feliz por decir esas cosas.

-"Y solo piensenlo...si a nuestra pequeña pony el portal la hizo una amazona con pechos y culo enorme...puede que el se haya compensado mucho haya abajo...", decía ella toda sonriente.

-"YA BASTA!"; grite enojada y muy, pero muy sonrojada.

-"Ya, ya le paró, jejeje"; decía Sonata como se reía un poco al final, como Aria disfrutaba como siempre viéndome sufrir de alguna manera.

Y Adagio miraba la escena con algo de indiferencia, pero...extrañamente, se estaba mordiendo el labio, como la veía mirar a ninguna parte, como si estuviera pensandolo.

…...

Ok...

Dejando eso de lado.

Odio que esa loca tenga rázon...

Es posible que Starwill...haya tenido multiples aventuras amorosas aquí y haya...

Y, sabiendo que inglaterra fue el más vasto imperio de todos, y que se expandió a cada rincón del mundo.

Es muy posible que así se haya esparcido el adn equestre en la sociedad humana...y haya logrado pasar por tantos factores mortales, hasta llegar a nuestros días

Pero joder...me hubiera gustado que no hubiera sido con esas palabras... *pensó ella como se sonrojaba*

Aunque que bien que no se lo dije, porque eso tumbaría lo que dije que el portal es reciente.

Y no de hace 1000 años como es realmente.

-.-..-..-.-.-..-.-.-.

 **-"Si, si, otro capitulo medio tranquilo...pero hey, al menos la trama avanza sin herir mortalmente a Sunset, así que...algo es algo..."; decía yo el autor sintiéndome realmente apenado.**

 **-"Si, que ya, entendemos, Sunset calentona, y las sirenas les encanta hacerle bullyng a Sunset, pero ya era hora como dices que algo de la trama apareciera..."; decía Seras media gruñona.**

 **-"Pero...como solo eso fue en el capitulo de hoy, de más bulling a Sunset, y saber que en todo este tiempo la base principal de XCOM estaba en USA, donde estaba ella y claro, más personajes del XCOM 2 de la expansión de los "Elegidos", que se que serán relevantes luego, de eso no más fue el capitulo"; decía Seras toda tranquila, "Al menos algo de información, y ahora Sunset no solo se pondrá en forma, si no que ahora aprendera a pelear como humana, y no con la ayuda de peliculas esta vez, jeje"; decía Seras toda sonriente como celebraba eso.**

 **-"Lo se...ya le faltaba eso a mi Sunset"; decía yo como sonreía.**

 **-"Oh...y como veo que me dejaste resumir tu capitulo...veo que es hora del relleno?"; pregunto ella sonriente.**

 **-"Atacaste con el relleno entonces"; decía yo todo tranquilo.**

 **-"Super, porque había algo que se que te morías por hablar...y esa era la pelicula del Invasor Zim...que es tal cual como la serie, aunque, si son del universo donde le hacen la serie de regreso...bueno, estarán en uno de los mejores universos para ver series...pero...no para otras cosas, pero hey, al menos habrá cosas buenas en la cajita brillosa"; decía Seras toda positiva.**

 **-"Oye...y hallaste algún universo donde todo lo de Zim fuera real?", pregunto yo todo curioso.**

 **-"Pues claro, como me diste descanso el anterior domingo, investigue e investigue...y si hallé uno...que imploto por que la estupidez y la absurdez que había allá hizo colapsar la misma realidad jejeje", decía Seras toda sonriente.**

 **-"No jodas...en serio?", pregunto yo.**

 **-"Sip, al parecer, solo ese nivel de estupidez es compatible con la animación y nada más, jejeje"; decía ella toda sonriente.**

 **-"Bien, bien...igual es una genial serie...", decía yo todo contento, "Pero si se que hay relleno, pero nunca dije que sería largo", decía yo.**

 **-"Ok, ok...entonces chicos...haría algo mientras digo esto, pero ya se les decribío varias veces el cuerpo sensual de Sunset...jeje"; decía ella toda picarona, "Así que solo les digo que se cuiden gente, pasenla bonito, y recuerden...Nick es el niño autista que se come el pegamento del salón, como sus compañeros Cartoon Network y Disney están cursando la universidad, al retrasar por tanto tiempo Invasor Zim", decía ella toda sonriente.**

 **Jejejej.**

 **Esta Seras...**

 **SI, lo que dijo.**

 **Así que, no se olviden de comentar gente bonita, y nos vemos para otras cosas locas en el siguiente capitulo gente bonita.**

 **Cuidense y que la pasen bien sobreviviendo hasta el siguiente fin de semana, jeje.**


	75. Chapter 75

_**Capitulo 75: Se lo que soy ahora...**_

 **Sunset Shimmer**

 **Junio del 2025**

*se lo ve echada en una cama tipo litera, en la parte de abajo, como solo lleva un top que le ajusta sus enormes pechos, y unos shorts que apenas le quedan hasta la mitad de los muslos, para así verse al menos algo decentes, pero también se la ve con muchos moretones por todo su cuerpo, como ella es la única despierta en ese lugar, pero se la ve escribiendo en su tablet de manera táctil sobre una pantalla con el brillo más bajo posible para no molestar a nadie más*

 _ **Reporte mensual de Sunset. #1**_

" _A ver...con todo lo que esta pasando, que es mucho, necesito un lugar donde anotar todo lo que me pasa...así que, por eso es que estoy iniciando estos diarios, así al leerlos podre hacerle un resumen a mi papa cuando tenga la oportunidad..."_

" _Así que...vamos a obviar la parte que me ha llevado a mi situación actual, porque casi morir y encontrar sirenas si es algo que nunca me podría olvidar, así que... ha pasado 1 mes desde que estoy en una antigua base de XCOM, donde en vez de solo encontrar ruinas, encontre a un ex miembro de este, llamado Geist, que ahora se que forma el grupo de la resistencia llamado los Templarios, el no sabe si XCOM vive aún, pero por si acaso, no quiso tomar ese nombre, y ser así algo propio por si mismos….."_

" _Y que en ese tiempo logro rescatar a varias personas que podía ver el que tenían el don, gracias a que aun tenía colegas trabajando de doctores en Advent, que le daban el soplo e iba a su rescate"_

" _Aun no ha habido nadie quien rescatar en mi tiempo aquí, porque como suponía, no hay tantas personas con el tan escaso don en este continente al parecer ya, o solo aun no han sido descubiertas, pero eso no los desanima en poder encontrar a más como ellos y rescatarlos de las garras de Advent"_

" _Al menos tiene a 12 humanos con el don con él, y al menos 20 humanos normales que solo quieren estar fuera del radar de Advent, obteniendo suministros de viejos contactos de la zona o saqueando de los bunkeres que algunos multimillonarios no usaron, como se postraron de inmediato antes los ancianos cuando se inicio todo lo de la paz y la unión con ellos"_

" _Que la verdad, aunque no lo creía posible, hay decenas repartidas por toda Europa, aunque claro, muchas de ellas son viejos bunkeres abandonados de los nazis...pero aun así, tienen suministros utiles, como armas, y algunos cascos y piezas de armadura de tanques para usar, y claro, municiones extra"_

" _Y las pocas armas de alta tecnología que tienen son unos pocos rifles laser, pero no son la gran cosa ante la armadura mejorada de los soldados de ADVENT, pero aun así, disparos a la cara de esos soldados aun lograrían ser letales después de todo, y en un soldado con buena puntería, esa arma es 100% letal"_

" _Pero por lo demás, no hay gran cosa aquí, hacen lo que pueden a la hora de rescatar a personas con el don, pero hasta allí..."_

" _Y...bueno...ya no hay mucho más que contar sobre ellos...claro, algo que no es tan personal para muchos de ellos y que no es para que todo el mundo lo sepa"_

" _Ahora...lo que si ha pasado aquí, es que me pudieron ayudar en mi combate cuerpo a cuerpo con este nuevo cuerpo...que la verdad..."..._

*ella se empieza a tocar algunos de sus moretones como hace muecas de dolor*

" _Si, no ha cambiado que sigo dando asco en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, pero a comparación de lo que me hizo Adagio en el bosque...esto es mucho más sencillo de aprender..."_

Ufff...aunque eso no quita que duele... *piensa eso como se toca un moretón*

" _Oh, y hablando de las sirenas, ellas se quedaron solo unos días, como yo ya no tenía porque quedarme con ellas aun más tiempo, además, de que ahora tenía humanos con quien entrenar, a ellas no les importo, se quedaron a "alimentarse" de los que estaban aquí, aprovechando que todos tienen un profundo resentimiento a Advent muy notorio, pero, que no les va la vida de vivir en un lugar oscuro, y lugubre...así que se regresaron a su bunker, y claro está, que sin el auto, después de todo no son tan tontas en ir con un auto robado por la Europa ocupada, pero de seguro a un ritmo más lento, como yo era la que les hacía ir a paso veloz, pero al menos, esperando que no me muera, su última carta para salir de este agujero"_

" _Pero estoy muy segura que nos volveremos a ver de nuevo, después de todo, se les acabará la comida que le puedan sacar a los locales en algún momento y tendrán que salir a la superficie de nuevo*_

" _En fin...mejor duermo ya...que hasta que descansen mis heridas, ahora yo podré enseñarles a ellos como controlar sus poderes, porque ellos solo saben hacer poderes simples como escudos debiles de energía, y el infame control mental, pero eso es gracias a la magia negra dentro de sus cuerpos...pero creo que con mi ayuda, creo que podremos hacer algunas cosas para hacer que su lado Equestre sea el dominante, y no la magia oscura..."_

*en ese momento se lo ve que termina de escribir en su tablet, lo guarda lo que escribe, y lo apaga, como se va a dormir de nuevo*

-.-.-.-..-..-.-..

 **Julio del 2025**

*se la ve como la otra vez, echada en la cama, pero ya sin muchos moretones escribiendo en su tablet echada en su cama*

 _ **Reporte mensual de Sunset #2**_

" _ **Ya**_ _estoy lo suficientemente sana como para poder volver a practicar con ellos, y estoy emocionada por eso sí"_

" _Pero lo que descubrí al enseñarles a usar magia...que aunque en este mundo, la magia no abunda como en Equestria, y aunque la magia negra, además de cargarse del ambiente como la magia normal, se alimenta de tu ira y te consume lentamente tu alma y tu cuerpo...así que, en este mundo, la magia negra te consume aún más lentamente...y por tanto, tardas en recargarlo como yo..."_

" _Pero eso si, ese extra de que te destruye por dentro para recargarse...eso si aun se mantiene, y eso se ve en los humanos que han sido entre comillas, "Modificados", para tener los poderes psi, que es lo que le llaman a la magia aquí"_

" _Pero esa modificación externa para activar la magia dentro de ellos, solo fue echa 3 veces por XCOM, o sea, en 3 soldados con el don para que tengan habilidades psi, pero según cuenta Geist, fue el, el unico que sobrevivio de esos 3 en toda la odisea para escapar de los aliens"_

" _Pero lo que me temía, es que los humanos usaron ADN de anciano, un adn corrompido hasta la médula con magia negra para supuestamente hallar la manera de desatar el don en los humanos"_

" _Pero que no se dan cuenta, que eso en realidad los corrompe...primero de manera asintomatica...como el cancer, hasta que ya se empieza a notar tu deterioro mental y físico, y para cuando llega a ese punto, ya el individuo dificilmente puede volver a la normalidad"_

" _Y lo peor de todo, la red neuronal Advent, que utiliza para mantener controlado a sus soldados, es magia oscura, haciendo que magia oscura flote libremente en el planeta, haciendo que los que tienen el don, despierten sus habilidades sin querer, porque la magia negra les empieza a afectar al no estar tan desarrollado sus habilidades mágicas innatas normales, pero están abiertas a la magia en si y así llenarse de poder...aunque sea, de poder oscuro..."_

" _Es algo así, como dejar tu vaso con gaseosa al aire libre en un lugar contaminado en la que cualquier cosa le puede caer, llenarla con cualquier cosa asquerosa, y así contaminar tu bebida..."_

" _Y si, ese ejemplo no se me ocurrió, porque como maestra pasaría de pena, fue uno de los humanos con el don que lo dijo, porque más a o menos lo entendío..."_

" _Y si...les dije la parte de que existe ambos poderes, uno innato, y uno corrompedor, que son palabras más serias que usar magia natural, y magia negra, que curiosamente, todos tenemos magia negra en nuestro interior, pero se nos ha enseñado a usar solamente la magia natural, haciendo que la magia negra quede relegado en tu cuerpo, siendo apenas el 0,0009% de tu magia interna"_

" _Y esta es la cosa...han practicado usando su magia negra...en vez de la natural, haciendo que la magia negra los degradé aun más sus cuerpos y mentes...haciendo que la magia negra de sus cuerpos sea casi de la mitad..."_

" _Me tomo un tiempo enseñarles a canalizar el uso de magia natural...en vez de la negra, que eso se puede hacer...usar solo la magia negra ambiental para aumentar tu poder mágico es un hechizo de emergencia que usaban los hechiceros unicornios cuando estaban acorralados, así no usan tanta magia negra y solo usan el natural, que al ser usado, se recargará solamente ese, y mientras más lo usen, más se almacenará dentro de ellos, reemplazando lentamente toda la magia negra que antes les llenaba sus seres, así de fácil en papel"_

" _Pero claro, solo si estaban dispuesto para ellos, después de todo varios de ellos ya llevan años con la magia negra dentro de ellos...Geist siendo el más veterano de todos ellos"_

" _Que sin saberlo, mentalmente talvez no quiera hacerlo porque la magia negra ya le este corrompiendo, pero mientras, el ha sido el que más a prácticado e intentando usar su magia natural en cosas simples, lo más simple de todo y que le enseñan a todo unicornio al nacer, telequinesis...con simples piedritas o ramitas, o en este bunker, pedazos de cemento del tamaño de canicas"_

" _Que curiosamente, quien diría que soldados que ya saben hacer murallas telequineticas con la mente y control mental básico...les cueste tanto hacer telequinesis...es...curioso la verdad..."_

" _Pero tampoco es para criticar...después de todo, están aprendiendo algo que no tienen precedentes previos que se pueda hacer, fuera de la ficción, para mi, es algo natural nada más..."_

" _Aunque, con cada día que practico con ellos...me doy cuenta la verdad de porque Starwill, a la vez que decía que eran seres violentos y de vez en cuando egoístas...también podían ser perseverantes y ayudarse los unos a los otros en momento de necesidad o crisis...y al ver como todos cooperan en este bunker, y como entre los humanos que tienen el don se ayudan...bueno, ya entiendo porque Starwill tenía tanta fascinación por ellos...y aunque no me gusta para nada admitirlo..."_

*deja de escribir por un momento como se sonroja*

Lo malo de haber leído el libro de Starwill al derecho y al réves...

Es que me lo se de memoria.

Y recuerdo muy bien como escribió que había hecho el portal demasiado bien para ajustar la mente del que pase atreves de él para adecuarse al mundo al que va.

Y que era extraño para él, que cuando viajaba a este mundo hallaba atractivas a las humanas, pero cuando regresaba, no, la veía como cualquier otra especie no pony pero inteligente del planeta, como una hembra grifo o una dragona.

Y también recuerdo que hablaba que había muchas damas de compañía en el mundo humano, que en Equestria...

Y al estar tan acostumbrada al escuchar los innuendos sexuales de papa con mis madrastras.

Como que tome esa frase "damas de compañía" como otra frase normal del día a día.

Y ahora que lo pienso a detalle...

" _...la puta de Sonata tenía razón..."_ , escribía eso con disgusto al final, como guardaba y apagaba la tablet para dormir.

En casi todo...incluso en eso de hacer a los nerds atractivos...

Porque recuerdo una cita en el libro de Starwill que dice...

 _ **-"Como un señor de avanzada edad con una amplia barba no pasaba desapercibido, por eso modifiqué el portal, para que así, cualquiera que pasara por el portal, se viera como la mejor versión de si mismo en ese mundo y así no levantar sospechas..."**_

…...

Y yo se que no pensé en tener el cuerpo más atractivo posible...

Pero...creo que indirectamente, mis deseos carnales lo hicieron por mí...

No por nada apenas conocí al primer humano masculino ya me estaba calentando...

Ya mi calentura, sin saberlo, había iniciado en casa...pero estaba más opacada pues...

Obvio, viajar a otro mundo.

Aunque eso también explica como el podía ir a todas partes y todo seguido con la explicación de...

" **Mi nueva apariencia me ha abierto nuevas puertas, y eh podido ir a todos lados a tener mejores conocimientos sobre la cultura y sobre las costumbres, de hasta los más ricos y los nobles locales"**

… _ **...**_

*entonces ella se tapa la cara con ambas manos como se sonroja profusamente*

Por eso es que existe el dicho

"Nunca conozcas en persona a tus héroes"

Joder, espero que solo sea yo pensando como pervertida, y yo estoy mal interpretando todo.

Por favor, que así sea.

No quiero averiguar que mi más grande héroe de la infancia, era como mi padre, pero en secreto en otro mundo.

Por favor destino, se amable conmigo en esta quieres?

.-..-.-.-.-.-

 **Diciembre del 2025**

*sigue en su cama, con un simple gorrito de santa en su cabeza, y esta vez su top, le quedaba menos apretado, pero estaba sin shorts, su cuerpo se le ve más tonificado, tanto piernas y brazos, como era antes de casi morir, y sus pechos solo se encogieron una talla y así su top parecía caberle, pero aun así se notaba como sobresalían en muchas zonas...y no tenía sus shorts, porque sus muslos estaban tan tonificados y su trasero grande y más firme que antes, que ya no le quedaba el short, pero claro, esta escribiendo echada en su tablet, sin importar que se le veía bien ya saben que*

 **Reporte mensual de Sunset #7**

" _Ya paso 8 meses desde que deje a mis hijos con su padre y mis amigas...8 meses...es increible que haya pasado tanto, después de todo, solo eh estado entrenando a pelear, y entrenar a los humanos para que usen su magia natural en vez de la negra en todo este tiempo"_

" _Mandando reportes a Wilson sobre que estaba bien y toda la cosa...y el diciéndome como van las cosas haya..."_

" _Que siguen normales...más normales de lo que podría esperar estar en un campamento al lado de una ciudad abandonada y llena de zombis...pero al menos...sin nada negativo que haya pasado al grupo..."_

" _El me cuenta que mi pequeña Curie la ha pasado mal...durmiendo poco y llorando sin rázón algunas noches...pero yo se que no es sin razón..."_

" _Ella me extraña...y mucho"_

" _Y aunque no lo parezca al quedarme aquí, en vez de volver haya de forma inmediata...yo también lo hago...pero, como podré atravesar todo el planeta...si apenas se me defender sin el uso de mi magia?"_

" _Aunque...definitivamente, ya quiero, y debo volver...ya extraño a mis hijas demasiado...aunque no lo haya escrito en los reportes...escribir en un reporte algo que sientes todos los días...es no reportar nada nuevo, es reportar algo obvio..."_

*escribía ella como se le humedecía los ojos y empezaba a llorar un poco*

"Y _aunque Wilson me escriba como si fuera una comedia que necesitan a 2 chicas para satisfacer el hambre por leche materna de mi hija Curie...yo no lo tomo como chiste...es que, realmente me hace sentir mal por dejarla sin un verdadero sustento..."_

" _Y aunque Bee sabe que estoy bien...ella siempre para cerca de su padre, esperando mis mensajes para al menos saber que aun estoy viva y que algún día podre estar con ellas de nuevo..."_

" _Eso me rompe el corazón como no tienen idea...y...en navidad, la época en que debemos unirnos como familia...y no estoy con ellas...me lo destroza el corazón aun más...y solo la palabra escrita no es suficiente para demostrar que los extraño"_

" _Mis acciones tienen que hablar, por eso regresare a casa y es por eso que le eh pedido a Geist que me preste unos mapas para poder ir a China, donde tienen las costas menos vigiladas que en Europa, y donde podría estar su colega Volk, que es otro miembro de XCOM que estaba en esa base recuperándose de unas heridas después de una misión que casi salió mal, y que sabe que el puede seguir con vida, porque según el, el es más escurridizo que una rata o un jaguar al asechar a su presa"_

" _En cualquier caso, les dije a mis hijas que estaría en casa antes de la siguiente navidad..."_

" _Y por todos los cielos, que era una promesa que iba a cumplir a toda costa"_

.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.

 **Enero del 2019**

 ***** estaba ella en medio de un bosque en europa oriental, con su armadura puesta, echada, usando una gran mochila como almohada, y sus armas aun costado de ella, como esta escribiendo en su tablet su reporte mensual*

 **Reporte mensual de Sunset #8**

" **Ge** _ist me dejo ir, me dio los mapas y algunos suministros para el viaje, después de todo, era todo lo menos que podía hacer por ayudarles al entrenar y desarrollar nuevas habilidades como cuchillas mágicas, rayos de energía, y teletransporte muy básico, de solo 20 metros de distancia, y hasta rayos, en literal, y todo usando su magia natural...fue dificil, pero no imposible después de todo, y claro telequinesis, obvio, pero dudo que sepan usarlo en combate..."_

" _Pero claro, toda esta odisea...será a pie, como dice que a partir de Ucrania, ya no hay tantas carreteras, y las pocas que hay, cruzan si o si por ciudades controlados por Advent, haciendo que robar un auto sería inutil"_

" _En fin, al menos resulto menos peligrosa...aunque, eso no me impidío robar suministros de camiones de Advent por el camino...y dejando libres a algunos soldados que no mate en el proceso"_

" _Que gracias a los nuevos movimientos de lucha que aprendí, puedo incapacitar más rápido a los soldados de Advent y así rescatar a más soldados..."_

" _Haciendo que mi entrenamiento, no haya sido en vano, y que mi culo lleno de moretones no haya sido en vano..."_

" _Y hablando de traseros...tanto tiempo entrenando, lamentandome por mis heridas, extrañar a mis hijos, y entrenar a los soldados psi...me eh dado cuenta que no eh tenido relaciones sexuales en más de 8 meses...y lo curioso...es que no eh tenido esos episodios en que despierto sin saber que demonios ha pasado horas después...lo que me esta asustando...aunque, no será que también la sobrecarga en mi cerebro haya echo que haya disminuido mi libido a uno...pues...normal?"_

" _Porque esa vez con el mecanico de Advent solo fue para quitarme el estrés...pero...no me sentí sobre excitada ni nada...fue solo como si lo viera como solo un objeto para quitarme el estrés...que si, funciono, pero...placer...si lo tuve, pero no como tenía antes..."_

" _Será que...esa sobrecarga que tuve me quito el libido?"_

" _Como sea...yo estoy bien con eso por ahora, además, aun tengo mucho maldito terreno por recorrer...demasiado para mi gusto...pero...lo vale por ver a mis hijas de nuevo..."_

..-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-..-.-

 **Mayo del 2026**

*Se la ve a ella con su armadura puesta, como esta echada sola en un sala abandonada de una casa sin amoblar, como por la ventana se nota que el ambiente afuera hubiera una neblina de color verde y que parcialmente ilumina la sala gracias a la luz de la luna que se filtra por la ventana toda polvorosa y rota, pero ella lo ignora como esta concentrada en escribir en su diario, aun con los gemidos y gritos de pesadilla que se escuchan a la distancia"

 **Reporte mensual #12 de Sunset**

" _Escribir desde un edificio de apartamentos abandonado de una ciudad China invadida por los condenados, los muertos vivientes que habitan en las ciudades contaminadas por Advent, puede no ser una buena idea, pero, eso a la vez es una buena idea al tener tu base en una ciudad así, como encontre Volk, aunque mejor dicho...el me encontro a mí, como iba a pasar de largo esta ciudad contaminada"_

" _O mejor dicho, sus hombres me encontraron a mí hace unos días, que para resumir, son expertos en el sigilo, reconocimiento, sabotaje, y siendo francotiradores de elite"_

" _Y que se hacen llamar los segadores..."_

" _Lo mejor de lo mejor que pudo encontrar XCOM según me explico Volk, que también las noticias sobre mi les llegaron, y por eso no me atacaron al verme..."_

" _Y que si no hubieran sabido de mi, en estos momentos sería una Sunset con un gran agujero en el cráneo..."_

*penso eso algo nerviosa al recordar eso*

" _Suerte la verdad...de que no paso eso la verdad"_

" _Aunque, al menos no me entretuve aquí...ya era buena en el sigilo e infiltración y mis hijas me esperan, después de todo, me queda 6 meses para atravesar el maldito mar..."_

" _Que si, Volk tiene contactos para colarme en un envío de mercaderías a America, pero que tardará que haya una caja lo suficientemente grande para que pueda entrar yo y mis cosas..."_

" _Así que...en este tiempo muerto decidí que podría practicar mi puntería con los seres que han estado usando armas de fuego por los últimos 300 años después de todo"_

" _Que en eso se especializaban después de todo los chicos de Volk, matando a distancia sujetos de interes de Advent, conseguir información y rescate de civiles"_

" _Yo ya puedo esos últimos 2...ahora me falta complementar como ser una buena tiradora"_

" _Y Volk se ha ofrecido para adiestrarme en ser una tiradora, un hombre serio, pero más abierto una vez lo conoces, y es notablemente mejor líder que Geist, como tiene mucho carisma para mantener animados a los que le siguen"_

" _Aun en una ciudad muerta como está...que dice que se vinieron aquí, porque la base en China quedo totalmente inutilizada, así que no más tuvieron que irse a otro lado, y que mejor lugar para esconderse, que en el lugar más peligroso de todos..."_

" _Haya ellos la verdad...pero de que funciona, es que funciona, mientras no hagas todo el ruido del mundo para atraer a los infectados...puedes vivir aquí, en relativa paz..."_

" _Aunque...si...en casas altas para que el gas no nos afecte tanto..."_

" _Y claro, si quieres tener relaciones, cuidado un grito de más y ya atraes medio enjambre de zombis a tu lugar..."_

" _Aunque, ya prácticamente ha pasado 1 año desde que no tuve relaciones sexuales, y nada, nada de nada...ni siquiera me eh tocado para manosearme ni nada..."_

" _Y eso...si que me asusta y me hace cuestionarme si algo más me altero la sobrecarga mágica..."_

" _Pero como lo único que eh notado es una falta de libido...y no algo que haga correr en peligro mi vida, yo veo que no es necesario no hacerme más estudios..."_

" _Solo esperar a que no haya nada peor, y solo esperar a poder volver a casa de una vez..."_

 **.-.-.-.-.-..-.-**

 **Finales de Agosto, 2026**

*se la ve en estos momentos, metida en una caja de madera, repleta de paja, con agujeros para respirar encima de ella, como esta echada en toda esa paja, mientras esta sudando aunque este desnuda, y lo unico que tiene para entretenerse es su tablet y se la ve escribiendo en ella en su pantalla táctil*

 **Reporte mensual de Sunset #15**

" _Por fin comenzo mi viaje en alta mar...y la caja esta sin asegurar, así que puedo salir de aquí al baño y a comer cuando quiera...claro, cuando no haya patrullas de Advent pasando cerca en este barco de carga de gran tamaño"_

" _Que si, aun hay barcos de carga funcionando en este mundo, pero solo funcionan curiosamente para enviar materia prima a las grandes fábricas de Advent en todo el mundo"_

" _Y si, son más que protegidas esos muelles de carga para materiales tan valiosos, pero, con lo que respecta a alimentos, esos si son materiales poco revisados, y hallar un barco en la que solo esten llevando alimentos, y no un combinando de alimentos, y luego de materiales y equipo fue muy dificil, ya que no van a desperdiciar todo un barco para transportar solo comida"_

" _Y la verdad, nunca iba a darse el tiempo, nunca iba a pasar, más bien, tuve que hackear la red de Advent para poder hacer que este barco solo llevara comida, desde el Vietnam controlado por Advent, a Mexico controlado por Advent"_

" _Nada más cerca...imposible, por desgracia o se vería muy sospechoso, y claro, con la ayuda de los Segadores de Volk pude entrar a este barco y esconderme aquí"_

" _Esa gente nunca fue muy conversadora...pero, si que hacía hacer bien su trabajo"_

" _Que hablando de ellos, pude aprender varias técnicas de francotirador de elite que realmente me podrían ayudar, y que no es solo medir la velocidad del viento y ya para disparar bien...hay toda una ciencia detrás...y eso me encanta..."_

" _Ser francotirador no es solo habilidad, también es ciencia, e incluso más variables a tomar en cuenta que solo el viento"_

*escribía ella como estaba sonriendo al recordarlo*

" _La temperatura, la gravedad, el tipo de bala y velocidad de descenso de la bala...y mucho más..."_

" _Y eso hace más que notable que de regreso en casa, recién somos unos novatillos con esta nueva rama de las armas que hemos abierto"_

" _Y una vez aprendí la teoría a la perfección, ponerla a la práctica fue lo único que falto, y ayudar a limpiar zonas de construcción de bases de Advent, y robar suministros durante estos meses de espera fue pan comido para mí, y mi tasa de acierto aumento, ahora no solo una de cada 9 balas le daban a mi objetivo, ahora había bajado a una bala de cada 3...una gran mejoría que solo practicar disparando sin más instrucción que solo intentar darle al objetivo"_

" _Ahora si creo que puedo ser la soldado de verdad que quería y podía ser, y la que podrá defender a su familia como se debe..."_

" _Ahora solo son unos 3 meses de viaje a lo mucho y ya para volver a verlos..."_

" _Y justo en la epoca más calurosa...dando así una buena excusa para andar desnuda...pero llegaría justo cuando empezara la epoca invernal..."_

" _Mmmm...al menos tengo la armadura conmigo, y ese es suficiente abrigo por ahora para mí"_

" _Y por cierto, si eh seguido usando mis poderes para evitar perder la práctica...así para que no vuelvan a atrapar con la guardia baja"_

" _Oh...y sigo sin líbido...eso si que me está ya asustando...ni deseo sexual ni nada..."_

" _Mmm...bueno, talvez solo estoy demasiado preocupada en llegar con mi hijas como para que eso me afecte..."_

" _Y cuando ya este con ellas, y apenas me dejen a solas con Wilson le rompa la pelvis por tanto sexo..."_

" _Quien sabe...la cosa es está, que si no pasa nada extra...podré llegar a casa en paz, sana y salva"_

.-.-.-…-..-….-.-..-.-.-

 **15 de diciembre del 2026**

*se la ve a ella al lado de un cactus, sentada y recostándose en ella, con su armadura puesta como miraba el cielo estrellado del desierto*

*Suspira ella como saca su tablet, y se pone a escribir*

 **Reporte mensual de Sunset #19**

" _Este será mi último reporte..."_

" _Porque ya estoy por fin en America...que apenas escuche a unos empleados del barco que estabamos cerca de la costa, salí de mi escondite y les di el trabajo manual de sus vidas para que no dijeran nada y me dieran unos suministros, que por cierto, no sentí nada al hacerlo, así que, antes de llegar a los muelles, yo con mi armadura puesta y algunos suministros, salte al agua y nade a la orilla, aun con la pesada armadura puesta"_

" _Y así estar a pie por la peninsula de baja california, hasta creo que Nuevo Mexico..."_

" _Pero se que falta 10 días para que sea navidad...y que en 10 días a pie no podré llegar a Chicago...así que, tendré que ver si en alguna granja o casa de campo abandonada hay un vehiculo de algún tipo para poder arreglarlo y usarlo para mi beneficio..."_

" _Porque hice una promesa de llegar antes de navidad haya...y por Celestia que lo voy a cumplir"_

 _.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.._

 **Wilson**

 **24 de diciembre del 2026**

 **En las afuera de Chicago, Base de la resistencia local**

 **3:34 pm**

-"Ugg...realmente como odio estar al aire libre...", decía yo como estaba dentro de mi tienda de campaña, dentro de mi saco de dormir, sin querer si quiera salir de él por el frío que tengo.

Ugg...nunca podre acostumbrarme a esto...

-"Papi, papi...", decía Bee al entrar a mi tienda, abriendola para que se entrara más el frío, y antes de decirle algo, se tira encima de mí.

-"Ehh...que pasa Bee?", pregunto yo como la veo ella toda tranquila como un abrigo amarillo, pantalón azul para invierno, guantes rojos y unas botas rojas.

Pero, la cosa es esta, solo lleva una simple polera por debajo.

Como ella es que puede estar con ese poco abrigo en invierno y sin enfermarse.

Esta más allá de mí.

Eso debe ser de parte de su madre la verdad.

-"Eh encontrado un celular en un coche abandonado en una carretera más abajo..."; decía ella como sacaba de su abrigo, y de echo sí, era un celular, y curiosamente, no estaba mohoso ni dañado, solo estaba muy sucio y empolvado.

-"Eh...y donde encontraste algo así...?", pregunto yo como sacaba mis brazos para tomar el celular yo, que si se veía un estado decente

-"Oh, lo encontré en la guantera...", decía ella toda tranquila como la tomaba la vuelta para abrirle y revisar sus componentes.

No le pregunto porque se fue a saquear un coche...

Eso la mantiene distraída, siendo lo curiosa que es, y claro, siempre bajo vigilancia de Zack.

Que una cosa más...el, que es un tirador, y Phil, el mecanico del grupo, se están haciendo apuestas sobre quien es el verdadero padre de ella en secreto.

Porque...nunca le eh dicho a Bee que yo no soy su verdadero padre...

No le veo la necesidad de decirle más verdades duras cuando vivimos en el exilio.

Con lo que su madre esta fuera por tanto tiempo ya es suficiente para ella.

-"Ohhh..su batería aun parece funcionar...", decía ella emocionada como la revisaba la batería del celular, como se bajaba de mí, y se iba a mis cosas, unas herramientas para reparar circuitos electronicos.

Si...

Ella si que resulto ser una genio, como su madre, y no alguien violenta, solo muy curiosa, y saber como funciona las cosas, y allí es que empezó a tener el gusto de desarmar aparatos electronicos.

Y bueno...

La cosa es está, eso no ha hecho más que dejar más confundidos a Phil y Zack, que ambos tienen el cabello negro, así que la franja de color negro que tiene su hija puede ser de cualquiera de ellos, además que saco el mismo color de ojos que su madre, y claro...más se parece a su madre.

Haciendo que la personalidad, sea lo que pueda comparar.

Y por ahora...más es la personalidad de Sunset.

Y saben, puede que Bee soporte las bajas temperaturas por tener ADN alienigena.

Pero, Zack también resiste las bajas temperaturas con tan poco abrigo como Bee.

Solo cabe esperar a que crezca más, y ver como se comporta.

 _-"Hey Wilson..."_ , escuche a Rosa llamando por la radio que tengo entre mis cosas cobrar vida.

Yo lo tome como mi hija seguía desarmando el celular.

-"Que pasa?", pregunto yo.

 _-"Esta Bee contigo?"_ pregunto ella toda seria por la radio.

-"Si...porque?", pregunte algo preocupado por el tono que uso.

 _-"Sunset...ha llegado Wilson...Sunset ha llegado"_ , decía ella sonando animada.

-"Mama ha llegado?!", pregunto Bee emocionada como dejo caer mis cosas y el celular.

-"Parece que si..."; decía yo igual de sorprendido como salía de mi saco de dormir

No puede ser que lo haya logrado...

Yo creía que maximo llegaría en Enero...

-"Y donde está?", pregunto Bee por la radio ella toda ansiosa.

 _-"Esta llegando por el sur...Zack me acaba de dar el aviso...ya esta apunto de llegar"_ ; decía Rosa.

Fue en ese momento en que ella solto la radio y salío corriendo de la tienda.

Yo fui detrás de ella, apenas.

Como tuve que poner las botas como sea para salir y pisar la nieve que cubría el campamento.

Así que al salir yo vi como todos estaban yendo hacia el sur, entre ellas, Carol, cargando a Curie entre sus brazos, claramente abrigada para estas bajas temperaturas.

Como solo veía a mi hija correr hacia el sur del campamento sin parar, pese a la nieve.

Y yo corrí para intentar alcanzarla.

Y así ser yo el segundo al frente de todo el grupo.

Pero claro, intenta alcanzar a una niña que parece que nació en la nieve, como corre sin problemas en está, siendo yo alguien que esperaba a que quitarán la nieve para poder salir en invierno...

Pero, fue solo por un minuto...

Como la vi...

Sunset con su armadura amarilla, toda gastada, marcada por raspones por todos lados, sin sus brazos de la armadura, e increiblemente con los brazos sin abrigo de ninguna clase, y sin el casco, con aun sus dos armas atrás de ella.

Se estaba bajando de una cuadratrack que había visto mejores días en el pasado.

Ella vío a su hija, se agacho justo a tiempo como Bee saltó para abrazarla.

-"No sabes como te extrañe mi pequeña abejita..." decía Sunset como la veía llorar, y su hija solo le abrazaba por el cuello, como Bee se apoyaba en su hombro como ambas se daban un gran abrazo

Y yo dando tropezones hasta poder llegar.

Pude estar suficientemente cerca.

Para que Sunset notará mi presencia.

Bee no decía nada, como solo quería seguir abrazando a su madre y no soltarla.

-"Hola Sunset..."; decía yo genuinamente feliz por verla de nuevo, sana y salva al parecer, pero al verla más de cerca, puedo ver que en sus brazos y su cuello tiene unas marcas como si fueran circuitos, o raíces marcadas en la piel, "Parece que lograste cumplir, como en cualquier pelicula navideña...", decía yo como le sonreía y me cruzaba de brazos.

Dejando que ambas tengan su momento.

-"Si...es que, realmente aprendí que, no puedo estar lejos de ellas...simplemente, no puedo...", decía ella como se la veía con los ojos llorosos.

-"Mamí...eso significa que nunca más te vas a ir?"; pregunto Bee toda inocente, y al parecer, también estaba llorando, pero de felicidad.

-"Hija, mi trabajo como soldado es salir a combatir...pero, sería egoísta de mi parte irme varios meses después de esto, así que...solo voy a quedarme aquí...todo un año, y luego volvere a ver como vuelvo a la acción. Pero, solo unas semanas, y no un año y medio enteros...", decía Sunset entre lagrímas como miraba a su hija.

-"Y como dice papa...atesorar cada minuto de ese poco tiempo que pueda tener contigo...", decía Bee como le sonreía, aun media llorosa.

-"Tu le dijiste algo tan maduro, pero esperanzador?", pregunto Sunset sorprendida al verme.

-"Yo aun tengo mi alma Sunset...solo que no lo demuestro tan seguido como quisieras"; decía yo como le sonreía.

Ella solo me devolvio la sonrisa.

-"Creo que...ahora no me importaría si Curie sale como tu..."; decía ella como me sonreía.

Ok...

La premisa de eso duele...

Pero la entiendo...

-"Ahora vamos...todo el mundo se muere por conocer a la soldado más grande de todos volver del exilio", decía yo como le hacía una seña para volver al campamento.

-"No era una soldado cuando me fui Wilson...", decía Sunset como dejaba a Bee en el suelo, aun con el disgusto de ella.

-"Solo era una nerd con aspiraciones a ser una heroína y vengar a mi madre, y con un entrenamiento primitivo...", decía ella como bajaba la cabeza, algo desanimada, "Ahora realmente soy una soldado de verdad...", decía ella como me miraba toda seria como se tomaba los puños y se los hacia sonar, "Dispuesta a ser la que protega a otros, en vez de ser la protegida", decía yo toda seria.

-"Y Advent lo sabrá muy pronto..."; decía ella como me miraba super seria y decidida.

Esos ojos decididos que vi a la hora de estudiar en los examenes, esos ojos decididos cuando dijo querer ir a rescatar a Rosa.

Esos ojos decididos que vi cuando supo que era de separarnos...

Se que lo cumplira...

Después de todo.

Ella si es nuestra nueva esperanza para el mañana...

-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Sunset Shimmer**

 **27 de diciembre del mismo año**

 **En la tienda de campaña que ahora comparte con Wilson**

 **12:23 am**

*se la ve a ella rodeado por su familia, como esta con una simple ropa de invierno que le ajusta tanto al cuerpo como en una porno*

Fueron dos días enteros estando con mi familia, y con Phil y Zack, que aun estan curiosos sobre quien podría ser el padre.

Más Phil.

Pero, les dije que no lo sabía.

Una prueba de paternidad requeriría mi ADN, y eso me delataría.

Así que tendrán que esperar a saber quien es el padre verdadero.

Por mientras, mi hijita Curie de ya 2 años de edad, que tiene la tez palida de color blanco, como su padre, y solo rubia.

Y claro...con mucha hambre de mi leche.

Jejej...

Como realmente extrañaba estar cerca de ellas...

*ella sonríe como las ve a sus hijas echadas encima de ella, sobre sus enormes pechos como almohadas*

*bzzzzz*

*bzzzz*

*bzzzzz*

-"Ahhhh?", me pregunto en voz baja yo algo confundida como escucho algo vibrar entre las cosas de Wilson.

Así que entonces con un brazo rebusco con cuidado entre las cosas para sacar lo que sea que vibraba.

Y descubro que era el diario para comunicarme con papa.

Ya paso 2 años y medio? *se pregunto totalmente sorprendida*

Lo tomó con cuidado y lo abro.

Y veo que desde ayer a estado escribiendo.

Diablos...

Y esta escribiendo aún.

Así que...

Mejor le doy una leída rápida para saber que ha estado escribiendo...

A ver... *como se pone a leer lo que escribío su padre*

…...

Espera...

Espera un segundo. *pensaba ella totalmente sorprendida y sin creerselo*

Que la pirata Sky hizo que?

El grupo Fenix que?

-"Que hicieron que?!", pregunto yo en voz alta como lamentablemente despertando a todos...

Mierda...

Si le va a sorprender lo que yo hice en este tiempo a mi padre...

Lo que paso en casa me supera...y por mucho

.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **-"Ohhh...si, se nota que lo aceleraste, jejeje...pero leyendo el resumen que hizo ella todos esos meses, se nota que no fue gran cosa..., así que no hay problema si me lo pierdo esos detalles"; decía Seras toda tranquilas.**

 **-"Si...porque la verdad, es que me di cuenta que lo iba alargar tanto que sería super aburrido, así que, solo me adelante", decía yo el autor todo serio.**

 **-"Si...pero, a ver, explicame este final de capitulo...que me tiene toda curiosa", decía ella toda intrigada como se sentaba como una pseudo intelectual en su sofá.**

 **-"Bueno, yo dije que no era necesario leer el "Grupo de Rescate Fenix" para entender esta historia...pero, la cosa es está, lo que continua en este fanfic es un gran spoileeer de lo que pasa al final de esa historia, y va a ser de gran relevancia para después", decía yo el autor.**

 **-"Oye, al final que no era necesario leer ese fanfic para entender este?", pregunto Seras sonando confundida.**

 **-"Bueno...no, pero la cosa es está, Sky sigue siendo un personaje de este fanfic, así que lo que le pase a ella en ese otro y las acciones que cometío, se sabrá en este, aunque claro, los detalles están en ese otro, y lo que sigue será un gran spoiler del final de ese fanfic, así que, voy a decirlo...la palabra que todo lector teme leer al final de cada obra...", decía yo todo serio.**

 **-"No...no me digas que...", decía ella toda esceptica y sin creerlo.**

 **-"Si gente...voy a poner esta historia...en hiatus...", decía yo el autor muy seriamente.**

 **-"Joder tío, tan importante es lo que hace Sky que vas a hacer algo que nunca en tu vida has hecho?", pregunto sorprendida Seras.**

 **-"Si...realmente lo es...y planeaba que la saga de Sunset sea lo suficientemente interesante, para que cuando llegara a regresar con su familia, ya terminará el fanfic del Grupo Fenix, pero, me di cuenta que no lo es...se volverá repetitivo a la larga con los mismos enemigos una y otra vez, y si quiero mantener a mis lectores y sin llenarlos de tanto relleno como Naruto, tengo que pararlo hasta que mi otra obra se complete", decía yo todo serio.**

 **-"Buuuu...", decía Seras enojada.**

 **-"Pero ojo, eso no significa que habrá solo 1 capitulo a la semana de mi spin off, habrá 2...porque, no lo pongo en hiatus por falta de tiempo, lo pongo porque mi spin off no ha alcanzado al original, por eso es que habrá 2 capitulos del spin off hasta acabarla, que si, no va a ser tan largo como este original, porque calculo que son 10 capitulos a lo maximo que quedan para terminar el spin off, y una vez termine, volverán los 2 capitulos a la semana de el original, que les prometo, les volará la cabeza, y para bien"; decía yo intentando ser positivo.**

 **-"Eso significa que seguire apareciendo los domingos?", pregunto Seras.**

 **-"Si...tu eres después de todo mi creación después de todo"; decía yo.**

 **-"Bueno...mientras siga apareciendo y no solo sea un capitulo por semana...aunque, más te vale terminar en 10 capitulos ese spin off o de alguna manera aparezco en tu realidad para matarte", decía ella toda seria.**

 **-"Ok, ok...lo haré, esta bien, porque también me gusta ese fanfic después de todo, es el más ambicioso que tengo", decía yo todo serio.**

 **-"Ya, y sabes que, esta vez yo creo que mejor me voy a relajar como ya saben todos como lo hago...así que si no tienes nada más que decir...yo voy a buscar mi dildo...", decía ella como se levantaba del sofá y se iba a su cama.**

 **Así que si chicos...si ustedes son lectores que no leen el spin off...**

 **Espero verlos de nuevo a mediados de octubre a más tardar...**

 **Y antes que digan algo.**

 **Vamos, a comparación de varios que eh visto por aquí, yo soy el que actualizo más seguido, que conozco a otros que actualizan 1 cada mes.**

 **Pero, si, es una pena que no toque este fanfic hasta finalizar el otro...**

 **Pero yo mismo me lo busque, masque más de lo que podía masticar...**

 **Ahora, si tu lees este fanfic, tanto como el otro, creo que, hasta tomarás bien esta noticia.**

 **Así que, bueno, nos vemos gente bonita hasta el proximo capitulo...**

 **Y espero verlos de nuevo allí aun con el bastante tiempo que pasará.**

 **Cuídense, y sigan siendo geniales.**


	76. Chapter 76

_**Capitulo 76: Es momento de cambios**_

 **Teniente Comet Shimmer**

 **En su casa en Canterlot**

 **18 de noviembre del 997 DDNM**

 **11:14 pm**

*se lo ve a el leyendo un libro todo tranquilo en su cama como las sabanas le cubren la mitad del cuerpo, como su cuerno funciona como una lámpara que le deja leer todo tranquilo, como por la ventana de afuera, se ve como esta empezando el invierno, y esta empezando a nevar*

*lo que lee es nada más que un libro sobre esterilización masculina*

Mmm…me fascina la idea de por fin poder terminar dentro de mi esposa sin que esta se embarace…..pero…..no me agrada la idea de tener que tomar suplementos para mantener mis hormonas normales durante toda mi vida.

Aunque…..talvez así baje mi deseo sexual….y eso sería algo bueno…

-"Listo…..ya estoy abrigada para poder dormir", decía Mirash toda risueña, como llevaba puesto un grueso abrigo para el invierno, y unos pantalones gruesos, con medias gruesas y peludas como también lleva una bufanda, y una gorrita que le cubre hasta sus orejas, mientras salía del baño.

Yo solo rode los ojos hacia un lado.

La vi caminar hacia la cama, y se metía entre las sabanas de la gran cama como se ponía a mi lado.

-"Ya llevas varios años viviendo en Equestria….como es que aun no te adaptas al frío aún?", pregunto sorprendido como pongo el libro que estaba leyendo a un lado..

-"Creo que solo no me acostumbro…..es todo….", decía ella algo sonrojada como se acercaba hacia mí.

Pero estaba muy caliente ya.

-"La casa está encantada para que se siente tan fresco como en verano…como es que aun tienes frío?", pregunto yo haciéndome el sorprendido.

Porque es siempre su mismo acto de siempre...

-"Si…..pero….aun tiemblo si no tengo esto puesto…..", decía ella como ahora me abrazaba mi pata que la tenía a su lado como la guiaba a sus zonas intimas.

-"Que tal si….hacemos el amor…y así te calientas lo suficiente para que no me cocines vivo con esos abrigos cuando durmamos?", pregunto yo todo tranquilo como le hacía ojitos.

-"Mmm…..eso siempre me calienta", decía ella toda juguetona….

Como se puso encima de mí y empezó a quitarse la ropa lentamente.

O Mirash….

Siempre sabes mantener viva nuestra vida sexual, jejeje.

Aun si se repite muchas veces.

-"Argggg…", se queja en voz alta Destiny como se la ve cansada, como su melena verde esta algo lisa, en vez de estar esponjosa como siempre lo está.

Mientras entra al cuarto.

Y justo cuando Mirash se estaba ya quitando los pantalones semi ajustados de invierno.

-"Destiny, que te paso?", pregunto preocupada Mirash como dejo de estar encima de mí, como se arrastro en la cama para acercarse a Destiny.

Que ella simplemente salto a la cama, y se quedo boca abajo en ella.

Dejándome con tremenda erección…..

-"Otro día ocupado en la oficina?", pregunto Mirash preocupada.

-"Como no tienes idea….."; decía Destiny sonando cansada e irritada como giraba un poco la cabeza para que su hocico este visible y pueda hablar para que se le entienda.

-"Mmm…..si…..recuerdo esos días….."; decía yo con algo de gracia…..esos días tensos y horribles.

Porque son solo más que un recuerdo, jeje.

-"Como lo hacías ver tan fácil el trabajo, yo nunca lo sabré", decía Destiny como se quejaba como me miraba, y se sonrojaba un poco cuando veía que estaba con toda la tienda de campaña en las sabanas.

Jeje.

-"Porque vivía en la oficina, de manera literal, almorzando y durmiendo en mi oficina…me bañaba en las barracas y pues eso…ahorraba mucho tiempo al estar allí todo el tiempo", decía yo todo tranquilo.

-"En serio no hay otra forma?", pregunto ella algo desesperada, "Porque ya intente eso cuando me lo dijiste durante los primeros meses…pero no es lo mío, hay mucho tiempo en que lo tendría que pasar sola haya", decía ella quejándose como solo se enfoco en ver directo a mi cara.

-"No…..además, solo funciono conmigo porque era más frío que un tempano de hielo con otros que no fuera mi hija…y tu….tu no, te gusta ser abierta a otras ponys, y ser la mala de vez en cuando, cuando hay que serlo, no es lo tuyo", decía yo algo serio.

-"Si…..pero…también no ayuda tener que estar revisando archivos…..el presupuesto, entrevistar nuevos reclutas…rechazar a los que no pudieron pasar las pruebas….revisar que todo se mantenga el orden y claro, estar llamando a todas las bases en todo el país….cada día"; decía ella quejándose.

Eso yo lo hacía…..y si era difícil…..pero no ocupaba todo mi tiempo…..

Aunque si había 2 cosas que tomaban realmente todo mi tiempo.

1.

Las visitas sorpresas a las bases

Y 2.

Las entrevistas.

-"Dejame adivinar…..hoy tuviste muchas entrevistas para reclutas verdad?"; pregunto yo como me pongo de lado para que estemos más cara a cara.

-"Si…...y digamos que al menos 3 nuevas reclutas resultaron ser…..interesantes la verdad….", decía ella algo pensativa.

.-.-.-.-.-

 **(Flashback a esta mañana) (Entrevista N°12)**

 **(Perspectiva de Destiny Clean)**

 **(Se la ve a ella en la oficina de la base original en Canterlot como esta entrevista a alguien)**

-"Así que…señorita Drops…por que quiere entrar a nuestro selecto grupo?", pregunto yo como ojee por un segundo el archivo de la recluta.

Como en mis tiempos al ser maestra, pude aprender a leer muy rápido las cosas.

Nombre completo: Switie Drops, de 19 años, recién salida de la academia militar, originaria de Ponyville, su madre es miembro de la guardia activa, y su padre es un simple cocinero de dulces, es hija única y no tiene familiar que este dentro del ACM

Decía su archivo que solo había sobresalido en el entrenamiento físico, y de creatividad táctica con el uso de explosivos

Siendo una creativa yegua que tiene mucha imaginación en como enfrentarse a los enemigos en el campo de batalla…..o en este caso, blancos de práctica y eso si tomamos en cuenta para miembros que no tengan relación sanguínea con algún miembro del ACM.

Entonces la mire a la señorita Drops a la cara.

Era una pony tierra de pelaje crema palido, y una melena azul marino, con una gran franja rosa al lado.

Se la veía toda nerviosa como se la veía jugar con su melena.

-"Bueno….es que….escuche que ustedes además de entrenar soldados, también les permite a sus soldados tener un trabajo normal de fachada….y quisiera que ese trabajo de fachada…sea como vendedora de dulces en la tienda de mi padre de regreso en Ponyville…"; decía ella toda nerviosa.

-"O sea…..solo quieres exponerte a las prácticas más exigentes y demandantes de todo el ejercito…..para estar de fachada como vendedora de dulces en tu pueblo de origen?"; pregunto sorprendida.

-"Si….básicamente eso…..", decía ella como asentía con nerviosismo.

-"Diría algo estúpido como porque no renunciaste y te volviste a tu pueblo….pero tus notas y tus habilidades hablan por ti…..de que eres buena luchando, pero esta es la cosa…el entrenamiento extra al que se te someterá no será sencillo…..se te exigirá al máximo en todo el año que dura, porque ya los 2 años en el servicio básico ya te habrá calentado para lo que se viene si decides seguir", decía yo toda seria.

-"Y si apruebas….se te dará una carta oficial que dirá que has fracasado al querer entrar en la guardia real, y se te enviará a tu trabajo de fachada, y tendrás que vivir con la posible vergüenza que eso conlleva…mientras en las sombras, tu entrenas para seguir en forma y te preparas para protegerlos de la invasión alienígena o monstruo ocasional de turno que decida que es buen momento de atacar el asentamiento al que te enviamos"; decía yo toda seria de nuevo.

-"Así que…..estás dispuesta a pasar por todo eso….solo por estar en el negocio de tu papa?", pregunto yo toda seria como no la eh dejado de mirar toda seria en todo el rato.

Ella se la veía nerviosa, y dispuesta hasta de desmayarse.

Entonces trago algo de saliva y abrió la boca…..

-"Si…si estoy dispuesta a hacerlo….además, no es por menospreciar a mi madre…..pero a mi padre lo quiero mucho…..y prefiero estar cerca de él para protegerlo, que de mi madre, que se sabe proteger…..y que tiene a otros que la pueden proteger a ella", decía ella intentando sonar seria y decidida, pero aun se la escuchaba con el tono nervioso de antes.

Yo solo sonreí.

-"Entonces ve preparándote chica…..porque estás dentro"; decía yo como le sonreía, y le daba la pata para que me lo estrechara.

-"Gracias, gracias, se lo juro que no se arrepentirá", decía ella con una sonrisa como me la estrechaba toda emocionada…

.-..-.-

 **(Entrevista N°15)**

-"Así que….señorita Pie...porque cree que podría pertenecer al ACM?, pregunto yo a la señorita Pie.

Como miro de reojo su archivo.

Nombre: Maud Pie, de solo 17 años, segunda hija de un total de 4, ambos padres eran granjeros de piedras…

Que es una forma algo rara que ellos llaman…..porque en realidad ellos podrían ser mineros…..de piedras muy preciosas y de alto valor, básicamente sus tierras valen cientos de miles de bits, y en sus cuentas tenían más dinero que muchas de las familias más ricas de Equestria.

Y que podría retirarse tranquilamente y dejar que otros trabajaran en sus tierras.

Pero son ponys simples, y de gustos simples que les gusta hacer las cosas a su modo….

Lo leí antes para hacerme un resumen de lo que dice en sus archivos.

Porque su padre puede ser solo un granjero de rocas en esa zona

Pero su madre…..

Su madre Cloudy Quartz, miembro activa del ACM.

O mejor llamada, Sargento Bony para los miembros del ACM locales de Dodge City, la ciudad más cercana donde ella prestaba apoyo durante la invasión alienígena.

Y ella ha recomendado a Maud para ser miembro del ACM, ahora la cosa es que si ella quiere pertenecer a este grupo…

-"Porque mi madre me dijo que solo ustedes pueden enseñarme a defenderme de los invasores que dicen ustedes que se acercan, como ella aun esta luchando por aprender a usar las nuevas armas que han inventado", decía ella con una voz toda monótona, como su pelaje de color gris.

Que concuerda con su expresión…..que no dice nada la verdad…..y su melena violeta bien peinada para que se la pueda ver a los 2 ojos tranquilamente.

Mientras que viste una camisa y shorts azules con un cinturón negro.

Siendo una de las pocas ponys que eh visto que realmente se cubren haya atrás….

-"Bueno…si podemos enseñarte….pero esta es la cosa en serio tu….."; estaba apunto de hablar cuando ella me interrumpío.

-"Mi madre me dijo lo que son, su nuevo tipo de entrenamiento y sus métodos….y estoy de acuerdo con ellos, incluso con el echo de que no se sepa que pertenezco a ustedes, porque una de mis pasiones en la geología, y prefiero que me reconozcan por ello, que por ser una soldado de elite"; decía ella con su voz monótona.

-"Ok…..eso me ahorra el discurso…", decía yo ahora sintiéndome algo incomoda como reía un poco antes de hablar de nuevo.

-"Pero….estás dispuesta a matar…?", pregunto yo…como la pregunta más importante que uso con reclutas que se creen demasiado seguro de que podrán con el entrenamiento.

-"Mi madre me contó en un horroroso detalle lo que esas cosas le hacían a sus compañeros en armas…y no quiero que esas cosas le pasen a mis hermanas, así que si tengo que matar para salvarlas…..no me importa que tenga que matar a esas cosas para salvarlas", decía ella con su voz monótona, pero cambió un poco su mirada…y se notaba como decidida…..

Talvez….

No se, el cambio en su expresión es demasiado pequeño para notarlo.

Pero mis años como maestra me han ayudado a ver los detalles del cambio de expresiones en mis alumnos cuando piensan que pueden hacer trampa en un examen.

Aunque…..ahora con respecto a su madre…..si que creo que no ganaría puntos como madre del año por exponer a una menor a esas imágenes mentales nada agradables….

Pero su honestidad si es de admirar.

-"Ok….entonces…parece que sabes en lo que te metes…así que…se te ingresará en la academia militar con otro nombre…..y tus familiares que no sean tu madre pensarán que estarás en la universidad estudiando geología", decía yo como me di cuenta que aprobó esto y le tendí la pata para que me la estrechará.

-"Quiero que sea verdad…que cuando termine el entrenamiento, pueda ir de verdad a estudiar"; decía ella toda seria como me tendía la pata.

-"Echo", decía yo como le sonreía, como nos estrechamos las patas.

Y ella solo hacía una pequeña mueca…..que creo que era una pequeña…..muy pequeña sonrisa.

..-..-.-.

 **(Entrevista N°26)**

-"Ok…ahora, te preguntarás porque estás aquí?", pregunto yo toda tranquila a la siguiente pony.

Aunque cuando uno lee su antecedente…..harías lo contrario.

-"Si, si….terminemos con esto quiere", decía la siguiente pony que entrevistaba.

Que según su archivo se llama Starlight Glimmer, una unicornio de un pelaje violeta claro, y una melena violeta con una franja azul claro en el medio, de solo 16 años.

Que es un caso todo especial…

Una chica enviada a la academia militar, al ser arrestada por vandalismo por 3era vez consecutiva en su pueblo.

*entonces ve su archivo de reojo como ve la foto que le tomaron en su tercer arresto, como se ve una joven Starlight adolescente, con sombras negras bajo los ojos, y con la melena algo teñida de negro con muchos símbolos goticos en su cabeza*

Pintando grafitis diciendo que las Cutie Marks son sobrevaloradas, que solo separan a las familias, y cosas así.

Y según su historial, y lo que cuentan los guardias, su padre aun esta de luto por la muerte de su esposa, que era una de las pocas guardias reales que murieron en la guerra contra los alienígenas.

Por eso es que ni controlaba a su hija y dejaba que hiciera lo que se le diera la gana.

….pobre la verdad.

-"*suspiro*, acaso tienes mucha prisa por irte….viendo que solo acabas de terminar el entrenamiento estándar en la guardia real?", pregunto yo aun manteniendo la seriedad, como conmigo no me va a faltar el respeto.

-"Y faltar a la escuela…..que seré sincera, se lo agradezco bastante…..", decía ella como se recostaba en su asiento, como se hacía la cool, la que rompe las reglas y cree que esta bien, o sea, que tiene el ego hasta las nubes.

-"Si…..eso fue un fallo, pero la cosa es está, es que es la primera vez que tenemos a una yegua que huye de las consultas para el psicólogo, y que amordaza a los que van a verle a domicilio para intentar ayudarte, haciendo que lo único que quede, es disciplinarla primero al estilo militar"; decía yo toda seria.

-"Si…..como estar rodeado de yeguas mayores en una barraca y que hablaban de sus novios, y con quien se había acostado, era un ambiente muy saludable para una joven de 13 años eh…..?", pregunto ella haciéndose de nuevo la graciosa.

-"Como dije…..esto era tan nuevo para nosotros, que si…..puede haber fallos", decía yo aun intentando mantener la seriedad.

-"Bueno….fue divertido, muy entretenido, pero estar por allí patrullando y servir ciegamente a la princesa no es lo mío…y nunca lo será, así que si me trajo aquí, para que me pueda unir a la guardia a tiempo completo, pues lo siento, metase su propuesta por el culo, que yo prefiero volver a mi casa y dormir hasta las 10, que eso de levantarse a las 6…..no es para mí"; decía ella haciéndose la superior.

Pero igual yo solo sonreí.

Porque como cualquier alumno rebelde….es hora de demostrar dominancia para que deje de hacerse el rebelde.

-"Sabes a quien estás hablando así verdad?", pregunto yo como solo sonrío.

-"Eh…..la jefa del instructor?", pregunto ella toda tranquila.

-"No…solo soy la que puede hacer que tu lindo culo no deje la academia, te ponga un bloqueador de magia en tu cuerno, y te convierta en la nueva yegua de la limpieza durante toda tu vida si yo quiero, y todo será bonito, y legal"; decía yo como sonreía con algo de malicia.

-"Vamos…..nadie es más poderoso que la princesa"; decía ella aun en su tono toda ególatra, "Yo estudie eso, porque para odiar el sistema, debes conocer el sistema, y nadie esta por encima de ella", decía ella como se cruzaba de brazos, como solo por decir algo inteligente se salvaría.

-"Oh pequeña…estás en lo correcto, nadie es más poderoso que Celestia"; decía yo toda seria.

Como ella estaba a punto de hablar, como parecía toda confiada de nuevo.

-"Pero, eso no significa que Celestia no me pudo haber dado poder total con todos los que se convierten en guardias reales, y eso significa…castigos ejemplares para los insubordinados"; decía yo como sonreía.

Eso si que le hizo que su fachada de chica dura cayera como ahora la veía con su cara algo asustada.

-"Bueno…..ahora si no hablas eh?", pregunto yo como sonreía toda triunfante.

Como no respondió por un pequeño rato.

-"Quien eres tu en realidad?", pregunto ella ahora seria como me miraba con otros ojos, ahora no de susto, más bien, como algo enfadada.

-"Soy la Comandante de la organización conocida como la Asociación Cazadora de Monstruos, o ACM para abreviar, y somos una rama de super soldados secretos que trabajan en las sombras combatiendo monstruos y seres de otros mundos que atacan estas tierras, y nadie sabe que existimos, pero los protegemos como podemos, tenemos un poder casi ilimitado, dado por la misma Celestia, y solo te lo digo, porque aun con tu comportamiento y personalidad deplorable, tienes unas habilidades mágicas muy superiores a la media, que si se las trabaja como se debe, puedes llegar a ser una de las mejores soldados que haya tenido esta organización", decía yo toda seria.

Cuando dije eso, ya su expresión cambio de enojada, a curiosa.

-"Pero como ocultas a tus soldados….porque es más que seguro que esos ponys que están con ustedes, tienen cutie marks que los delaten que son soldados?"; preguntaba ella toda curiosa.

-"Muchos de los eligidos tienen cutie marks que no representan tan obviamente sus vocaciones"; decía yo un poco mas calmada como vi que ahora habla con respeto, como me levante y me puse al lado, levantando un poco mi trasero para que se viera mi cutie mark, "Por ejemplo, mi cutie mark es solo la de un libro abierto con un aura azul, que muchos pensaban que una cutie mark me llevaría a ser bibliotecaria, o una científica en busca de más conocimiento o una maestra, o una escritora, o que solo te gusta los libros, pero en realidad, es algo más abstracto, significa que soy muy lista y que pienso rápido, lo que me ayudo a mantener mi mente enfocada en las misiones en que participaba y que teníamos que matar, y en estos momentos, ser la líder de esta organización", decía yo toda seria.

-"Pero…no tiene nada que ver tu cutie mark con matar, pero aun así lo haces", decía ella toda confundida.

-"Si, lo se, pero en este grupo, nuestras cutie marks no nos atan al grupo, porque, lo que en realidad nos une, es el sentimiento de querer proteger a los nuestros, cueste lo que cueste, y sin reconocimiento, porque lo que en realidad nos llena, es el sentimiento de que puedes hacer que varias familias y la de uno mismo vivan sus días alegres un día más", decía yo como sonreía.

-"Las cutie marks no son importantes aquí…..", decía ella en voz baja, como se la veía reflexionar lo que dije, pero yo le pude escuchar.

-"Ahora, esta es la cosa...tienes 3 opciones…..1, puedes volver a tu casa…y malgastar tus talentos haciendo cosas normales de ponys normales, 2, puedes comportarte y recibir ayuda psicológica de verdad mientras estás entrenando para ser miembro de verdad del ACM, o 3 irte a casa, cometer un 4to delito, que eso sería un boleto de ida y sin retorno, a ser conserje en la academia el resto de tu vida", decía yo toda seria ahora.

-"Mm….no hay mucho que elegir aquí, eligo la 2….."; decía ella toda animada de nuevo

-"En serio?", pregunto yo como ahora yo estaba sorprendida.

Súper, realmente esto me salió bien a la primera… *pensaba ella toda animada*

-"Si, aun si tengo que aguantarme a esos psicólogos…..yo creo que prefiero ver a donde todo eso me puede llevar, y ver si vale la pena", decía ella toda confiada de nuevo.

-"Bien, porque si o si tienes que ir con ellos, porque desde que tuvimos un incidente con una yegua que no estaba tan bien psicológicamente, estas consultas con miembros nuevos con un historial como el tuyo…..tienen que si o si estar bajo vigilancia constante, y si faltas o haces de las suyas con ellos, serás expulsada, esta claro?"; pregunto yo toda seria.

-"Mmm…..esta bien…..ya que"; decía ella no tan segura de ello.

Pero aun se veía que lo aceptaba.

No queremos a una Nighty 2.0 después de todo.

 **(Fin del Flashback)**

.-.-…-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-..-

 **De vuelta con el punto de vista de Comet**

 **Y al presente**

-"Si que tuviste un día interesante….."; es lo único que puedo decir como escuchamos esas peculiares entrevistas.

Y bueno, ya calmo el momento.

-"Si…solo espero que con la última no se convierta en una Nighty 2.0", decía Destiny algo preocupada.

-"No te preocupes, tu mismo lo dijiste, ya tomamos precauciones contra esa clase de ponys, así que no te preocupes por eso esta bien….", decía yo como me ponía a su lado como le empezaba a masajear sus hombros.

-"Mmmmm…si…..pero aun así me preocupa….", decía ella como estaba empezando a disfrutar mi masaje.

Y es un masaje sin final feliz…

Porque después de todo, a veces con tanto estrés, solo queremos un masaje y se acabo….

*ring* *ring*

Empieza a sonar la radio por primera vez en meses.

Entonces voy a por la radio, que la tengo dentro de uno de los cajones de mi mesita de noche.

Como las 2 no dicen nada, más bien, se sientan en la cama, toda expectantes a lo que pueda pasar.

Saco entonces la radio y contesto…..

 _ **-"Hola Comet, soy yo, Sky, tengo una gran noticia que decirte"**_ , decía de echo, Sky, sonando de fondo sonando toda tranquila, pese a que era ya tarde.

-"Cual es Sky…que yo ya estaba a punto de irme a dormir…..", decía yo no muy contento por su interrupción.

 _ **-"Bueno, es que cuando salí de casa hace 3 horas eran recién las 5 de la tarde, y tu sabes como es eso de la zonas horarias cuando vuelas por medio mundo de distancia…"**_ , decía ella toda tranquila.

-"Eh…..si….lo que tu digas….", decía yo como medio entendí a lo que se refiere.

Pero…dijo que volo hacia aquí…..pero, en que volo que haya sido tan rápido que atravesar las zonas horarias realmente haga una gran diferencia con respecto al punto de partida?

 _ **-"En fin, escucha, eh hablado con los líderes de todas las naciones y discutido sobre ustedes…..y bueno, es hora de que tengamos una reunión, de todos los líderes de todas las naciones, en un solo lugar y discutir sobre ciertos temas importantes"**_ , decía ella toda tranquila.

-"Oh…..eso la verdad es estupendo….una gran noticia la verdad"; decía yo todo contento, como Destiny y Mirash sonreían igualmente.

 _ **-"Lo se Comet, así que trae a Celestia, a Mirash, a la Dra. Clansy, al nuevo capitán de la guardia real, y obviamente a ti, el líder de las fuerzas especiales de Celestia, y al capitán Fresh Night contigo, mañana a las 9 de la mañana, 80km al sur de Las Pegasus, en el desierto de Palomino, te dejare una señal en el lugar de encuentro para que no te pierdas, así que no lleguen tarde"**_ , decía ella toda tranquila.

-"Ok…...la mañana del jueves a las 9…entiendo", decía yo todo serio.

 _ **-"De que hablas….dije mañana, o sea miércoles a las 9"**_ , decía ella confundida.

-"Pero ya son más de la 1 aquí….haciendo que lo que nos pides es que tengamos que viajar al otro lado de nuestro país en menos de 7 horas, o sea, prácticamente tendríamos que ir saliendo ahora para llegar a tiempo", decía yo algo enojado.

 _ **-"Oh….pobrecito….eso no me importa Comet, en estos momentos, ustedes saben como está el mundo, la opinión de un Equestre no vale nada…y si, pude haberles avisado antes, pero no quise…quiero que se esfuercen por llegar, así las otras naciones verán que ustedes les importa intentar hablar con ellos",**_ ,decía ella toda tranquila.

-"Mmmm…ok…pero, hay una cosa que tengo que decirte…yo ya deje de ser el comandante del ACM, soy ahora un simple teniente ahora", decía yo todo serio.

 _ **-"Ohhh…bueno…..sabes, el tema de que siguieras siendo el jefe del ACM era uno de los temas a tratar…..que te hayan rebajado es algo bueno la verdad";**_ , decía ella toda sorprendida, _**"Así que…ya…..aun tienes que venir….y ya que venga el o la que sea el comandante ahora"**_ , decía ella.

-"Ok…quisiera preguntarte más cosas…pero…con el corto tiempo que nos ha dejado….ya tengo que colgar"; decía yo todo serio.

 _ **-"Muy bien Comet, así que, prepárate a que Celestia cumpla nuestras demandas…..que creeme…..no les va a gustar nada, pero…..como dije…la opinión de ustedes no vale nada"**_ , decía ella como enseguida colgó.

*Comet suspiro*

-"Tragame tierra…..que yo solo quería dormir!", se quejo Destiny.

-"Mirash, ve a hacer café para el viaje, yo tendré que hacer unas llamadas", decía yo todo serio como dejaba la radio a un lado.

-"Muy bien"; decía Mirash como salía corriendo.

Joooder…..que tendré que llamar a mi hermana también para que venga a cuidar a las niñas mientras estemos fuera…..

Espero que aun este despierta a esta hora….

.-..-.-..-.-.-.

 **Galicia**

 **2 minutos después de la llamada de Sky**

 ***** se la ve a ella en su cuarto de hotel cuidando a su hijo como esta toda maquillada y vestida con ropa de bailarina exótica, con medias de malla ajustadas y ropa interior exótica*

-"Quien es un bonito potrillo, quien lo es….pues tu lo eresss"; decía yo como hacía voces graciosas a mi hijo antes de bajar al escenario.

Mi hijo si que va a vivir siempre atendido, conmigo trabajando en la noche y mi esposo exótico de Saddle Arabia despierto durante el día…

En fin al menos con solo un hijo.

No importa a que hora tenga el pañal sucio o tenga hambre, uno de los 2 estará allí para atenderlo jejeeje.

*ring* *Ring* *ring*

*empieza a incomodarse su hijo*

-"Maldita sea Comet…..espero que sea importante…"; decía yo algo enojada como iba a agarrar la radio que me dio en caso de emergencias.

Que si, es genial tener de hermanastro a alguien con acceso a tecnología de primera.

Pero que no abuse…

-"Que paso Comet?", pregunto yo toda seria como sostengo la radio con una pata, mientras sostengo con la otra a mi hijo.

 _ **-"Eh recibido una llamada de Torment Sky, y me pide que tengo que salir si o si para ir a la ubicación que quiere dentro de unas 7 horas, y necesito una niñera con urgencia"**_ , decía Comet todo serio.

-"Mmmm…..ufff…suena jodido…..pero se lo importante que es para ti…..y Equestria obviamente….así que…..ya, ire a pedirle a mama la noche libre"; decía ella.

 _ **-"Gracias hermanita, eres la mejor"**_ , decía el todo agradecido.

-"Se que soy la mejor", decía yo como yo colgaba.

-"Quien quiere ver a todas sus primas…..", decía yo como alzaba a mi bebe en el aire, y mi bebe ahora reía.

Buen chico.

Jeje.

-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-

 **Dra. Clansy.**

 **10 minutos después…**

 **Laboratorios en la base nueva, debajo de Applellosa.**

*Se la ve ella, como esta usando una de las computadoras alienígenas en ese amplio laboratorio, con nadie a la vista*

-"Vamos…..vamos…..vamos…", decía yo toda estresada….

 **(Fallo mortal en el cruce) *aparece en la pantalla***

-"Mierda!", grito yo como golpeo con fuerza el tablero.

Como aún no logro conseguir hacer viable la fecundación del ovulo de Celestia.

En teoría.

Porque hacerlo en práctica con el único ovulo disponible sería algo estúpido.

*entonces suspira algo derrotada*

-"Ya es muy tarde ya…ya lo resolveré mañana", decía yo como miraba el reloj en el laboratorio.

Y cuando estaba caminando hacia la salida…

 _ **-"Dra. Clansy, el teniente Comet Shimmer dice que se prepare para salir, que la pirata Torment Sky solicita su presencia junto con otros más para ir con ellos al punto de encuentro que es el desierto de Palomino, al sur de las Pegasus"**_ ¸decía la yegua que estaba a cargo de los parlantes de la base.

-"Oh, mi vieja paciente por fin viene de regreso…", decía yo toda sorprendida, "Jejeje, me muero de ver que nos trae de vuelta", decía yo toda animada como iba en camino a darme un buen baño caliente, para luego beber mi peso neto en café.

-..-.-.-.-..-..-.-..-.-.-.-

 **Fresh Night**

 **4 minutos después…**

*se lo ve a el sentado en una banca, mientras sus hijos están jugando con su madre en los juegos en el parque del distrito de los batponys, todos tranquilos disfrutando de la noche*

Comet tenía razón…...mis hijas son oro….y aunque tenga que vivir de nuevo junto a Nighty…..creo que vale la pena soportarla…si eso me permite estar con mis hijas.

*ring* *ring*

Y hablando de Comet…

Saco la radio que me dieron, del bolsón de donde traíamos las botanas para el paseo.

-"Ahora que paso Comet?", pregunto yo todo tranquilo.

 _ **-"Fresh, Sky llamo y quiere reunirse con nosotros en el desierto de Palomino a las 9am…de hoy, así que ve preparándote, nos reuniremos en el palacio de Celestia en 1 hora, así que apresúrate, que esto no es negociable por desgracia, créeme, ya lo intente**_ "¸decía el cómo ni se molestó en esperar mi respuesta.

Joder….si que parece que es urgente.

-"Nighty…..tengo que irme, cosas del trabajo han surgido, ya te encargas de los niños!"; grito yo para que me escuche como me preparo a volar.

-"Esta bien….entiendo….", decía ella no muy feliz la verdad.

Pero se que entiende.

Entonces me fui volando de regreso a casa por mis lentes para el sol.

Porque desierto en el día es igual a mucho dolor en los ojos para un batpony.

-..-…..-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-..-

 **EHHHH VUELTOOOOOOO**

 **Jeejejeje.**

 **Para mis lectores que aun me siguen…..y esperaban mi regreso**

 **Se viene unas cosas tan locassssssssss**

 **Que ni se imaginan.**

 **Conspiraciones, secretos, traiciones, aberraciones genéticas y….**

 **Starlight Glimmer en toda su gloria!**

 **YAYYYY ¡!**

 **Ahora sin más relleno, me despido, y nos vemos el domingo con más locuras, y espero realmente terminar esto antes de fin de año….**

 **En serio :"""v**

 **Ahora no se olviden de comentar y pues eso.**

 **Se cuidan mi gente bonita.**


	77. Chapter 77

_**Capitulo 77: Vaya presentación…..**_

 **Teniente Comet Shimmer**

 **19 de noviembre del 997 DDNM**

 **A punto de llegar al punto de encuentro asignado en el desierto**

 **8:55 am**

*Se ve a todos los que llamo Sky, siendo llevados en carruajes por soldados del ACM pegasos, con la armadura reglamentaria*

-"Veo algo princesa!", avisa alguien.

Que me despertó de mi siesta…

Que bueno, no nos vinimos tan directamente de Canterlot volando, si no que cuando le dimos el aviso a la princesa Celestia y le contamos todo lo que nos dijo Sky, y claro, ya todos los involucrados, menos Clansy, que estaba en la base principal, nos habíamos reunidos ya en el castillo.

Ella dio un aviso a su asistente sobre que tenía que salir, y nos teletransporto hasta Applellosa, donde ya allí tuvimos que volar desde allí, como el destino no era muy exacto que digamos, y la princesa no era una adivina.

-"Si, lo veo…..", escuche decir a uno de los soldados como yo me levanto en mi carroza.

Y en efecto, lo primero que intento hacer es abrir los ojos, pero los cierro de inmediato como el sol me enceguece.

-"Puede ir bajando cabo"; decía Celestia toda dulce como siempre, como estaba frotándome los ojos hasta que por fin me pudiera adaptar al sol.

Y cuando por fin recupere la vista, justo aterrizamos.

Y lo que pude ver….es que justo en donde aterrizamos, había un asta con 1 bandera bien grande

Una la de un Fenix anaranjado, con un fondo amarillo con las palabras alrededor del Fenix que decía: "Grupo Fenix"

Mientras que estábamos a solo 50 metros de la costa, como ya escuchaba y veía las olas romper en la playa, pero en el mar parecía haber una extraña neblina.

O y a nuestro alrededor solo era puro desierto rocoso.

-"Chicos, váyanse y ocúltense bien lejos, que Sky solo nos pidió nuestra presencia a nosotros, y solo vengan a ayudarnos si damos alguna señal esta claro", escuche decir a Destiny, que se escuchaba algo cansada, como esta con un termo de café sostenido con su magia al lado de ella.

Mientras se dirige a los otros soldados del ACM.

Que hacen el saludo militar, y se retiran volando con los carruajes con ellos.

Celestia estaba tan tranquila como siempre, solo con unas pequeñas bolsas debajo de sus ojos, como ella tranquilamente también tenía su propio termo de café que bebía con tranquilidad.

Ella tenía toda su joyería puesta.

A diferencia de todos nosotros.

Que yo no tengo nada puesto.

Al igual que Fresh y Mirash.

Pero Destiny quiso hacerse la más profesional y tiene ella puesta una armadura de batalla V.2, como carga la radio con que me contacta Sky.

Pero sin su casco.

Mientras que la Dra. Clansy esta con su propio termo igual, como tiene su bata de laboratorio puesta, pero con algunas manchas de café encima de ella.

Pero manchas de hace tiempo, y por como tiene el pelo algo grasoso.

Supongo que no se ha bañado antes de venir.

-"Oh si….esto definitivamente será interesante", decía Clansy como miraba la bandera, y bebía algo de café mientras sonreía.

-"Dejando el echo de que alzó una bandera extranjera en territorio Equestre como si le perteneciera este lugar…es obvio que no le importa nuestras leyes", decía Destiny como también miraba la bandera, como bebía café.

-"Todos hemos leído el libro….técnicamente, a nadie en el mundo le importa", decía Fresh todo serio como miraba la bandera, como se ajustaba los lentes para el sol.

Si…

Pero ahora que pensaba Celestia?

Quería hablarle, pero la veía toda atenta mirando a la neblina.

Que para el sol que hace, y el cielo todo despejado que ahí…..

Es realmente extraño.

*ring* *ring*

La radio empezó a sonar, como todo el mundo empezó a mirar a Destiny.

Ella agarro la radio para contestar de forma inmediata.

-"Ya estamos aquí, donde estás?", pregunto Destiny toda seria.

 _ **-"Estoy apunto de llegar….pero los otros líderes ya han de llegar por la costa"**_ , decía Sky toda tranquila.

Entonces todos miramos hacia el mar.

Como parte de la niebla se despejaba.

Dejando mostrar un enorme barco de metal.

Con varios cañones de todos los tamaños por todo el barco, como tiene algunas cosas en la estructura principal que están girando por su cuenta.

Estaba el gran barco anclado en el mar, a solo unos pocos metros de la costa.

Pero extrañamente, no había nadie en cubierta o alrededor del barco.

 _ **-"Y para más efecto dramático, va a ser uno por uno…."**_ , decía ella como aun la radio estaba encendida.

Como entonces un fuerte flash sucedió al frente nuestro, a solo 10 metros de nosotros.

Y allí de pie estaba 3 grifos con armadura de batallas echas a medida para su especie, y un casco que no dejaba ver sus expresiones.

Completas y 100% protegidas, y en las alas se ve como si hubiera un aura azul rodeando sus alas, como si fuera un escudo alrededor de ellas.

Mientras las 3 llevan rifles en sus espaldas.

Mientras que la grifo que va en el medio de las 3, no tiene casco.

Y se nota que tiene un pelaje azul claro y plumaje blanco que viaja por la parte frontal de su cuello, hasta su pecho de seguro, pero como esta con una armadura, no sabría decirlo.

Pero también, es que esa grifo se me hace muy familiar.

-"Genova?", oí preguntar a Fresh todo sorprendido detrás de mí.

-"Sorprendido Fresh?", pregunto la tal Genova como sonreía.

 _ **-"Les presento a la representante de las fuerzas de autodefensas grifo, Genova y sus compañeras de confianza, llevando armaduras de combate de avanzada más nuevas que ahí, y rifles de infantería estandar"**_ , decía Sky por la radio.

-"Es un gusto conocerlas de una manera más tranquila….."; decía Celestia con mucho gusto como hacía una pequeña reverencia ante ellas.

-"Si…..pero, hemos venido porque Sky nos pidió hacerlo, y no por buena voluntad exactamente", decía Genova toda seria.

 _ **-"Y mostrar mis armaduras para grifos…"**_ , escuche otra voz venir de la radio.

 _ **-"Si Meca…también para presumir tus creaciones"**_ , escuche hablar de nuevo a Sky algo irritada, _**"Pero ya, sin más demoras, aquí están los siguientes"**_ , decía Sky de nuevo emocionada como otro flash sucede al lado de los grifos.

Y allí aparece 1 cebra muy alta, casi como de la altura de Celestia, con una melena negra que aunque no ondee con el viento, esta decorada con flores varias.

Mientras que al lado de ella, está una cebra normal, con caderas de ensueño como de Mirash, una melena negra y lisa y de ojos verdes.

Que me estaba mirando directamente, y me empezó hasta hacer ojitos a mí.

-"Sacerdotisa maestra Terraria, es realmente un gusto poder volverla a ver….."; decía Celestia intentando estar animada como se quería acercar a ella.

Pero…..

Algo que no esperaba de alguien de un porte y una elegancia de alguien de la realeza de algún país.

Fue que la princesa Terraria hiciera unas gárgaras y como Celestia estaba a solo 10 metros de ella.

Terraria le lanzó tremendo escupitajo al rostro.

-"Tu ni siquiera me hables, que cada vez que venías a nuestro país a hablar sobre temas políticos, te mandaba indirectas sobre lo mal de la cabeza que estaba mi madre, y tu ni te diste cuenta"; decía Terraria toda enojada como estaba su hocico manchado de babas.

Como era la primera vez que hacía algo así.

-"Lo siento…..", es lo único que podía decir Celestia como bajaba la cabeza toda desanimada, como ni se molestaba en limpiarse.

 _ **-"Ok…..se nota que la líder de las cebras no necesita presentación, pero la de al lado es Holy, su hija/arma de destrucción masiva/restauradora de la naturaleza/ninfómana"**_ ¸ decía Sky por la radio.

Como la tal Holy como mandaba un beso al aire a nosotros.

Mientras nadie de nosotros sabía que decir o pensar.

Aunque Clansy la miraba con cierta intriga….y curiosidad

 _ **-"Bueno, aquí van las siguientes, jejeje"**_ , decía Sky como se reía

Como después de otro flash.

Aparecieron al lado de la sacerdotisa ahora.

Otras 2 figuras.

Eran tan altas como Celestia, pero sin cuernos o alas, como si fueran ponys tierra sobredesarrolladas.

Pero solo una lleva armadura, y es casi como las nuestras, pero de colores mostaza a amarillo claro como el desierto, pero lleva en su espalda un rifle muy largo…..y grande.

Y se que es hembra por su figura claramente femenina

Ella no lleva casco, y se la ve que tiene una melena larga y rubia, mientras su pelaje casi se confunde con el de su armadura.

Mientras lleva una boina roja, y unas gafas para el sol negras.

Y la otra, que era una yegua de pelaje dorado, con melena café con peinado tipo honguito que le cubría los ojos, no tenía armadura.

Más bien, estaba como yo y Mirash.

Sin nada.

-"Hola a todos…..", decía la yegua pony tierra, sonando toda nerviosa.

Nadie sabía si decir algo a estas alturas, como los 2 primeros representantes nos respondieron tan vulgarmente.

-"Eh…me llamo Kamita, y puede que no lo parezca….pero soy la nueva líder de Saddle Arabia…y a mi no me gusta usar ropa….y las vestiduras reales para las yeguas…son más parecidos a lencería, que ropa normal….", decía ella sonando toda nerviosa como se sonrojaba como hablaba con esa voz exótica de la zona.

-"Hola….", decía Mirash, siendo la única que respondió a su nerviosismo intento de ser amable.

- **"Y una de mis viejas camaradas, y amigas, Sitra, la actual general del país de Saddle Arabia, y maestra francotiradora, y claro, estaba con ganas de cazar al mejor francotirador de Equestria junto con su mejor escuadrón de francotiradores"** , decía Sky por la radio.

Como la tal Sitra miro a Fresh.

-"Es lo más cerca que me verán de nuevo", decía la tal Sitra toda seria con su voz exótica…..que lo hacía sonar muy amenazante.

Fresh no se inmuto, solo gruño algo molesto por que su pasado aun lo persigue.

 _ **-"Ok…..ahora los que faltan"**_ , decía Sky toda tranquila.

Como en otro flash, aparecieron 3 unicornios.

Había un unicornio…..macho por la silueta, con armadura completa, con tonos verdosos oscuros como para andar en un bosque, como se lo ve flotar encima de él varias bolas de energía pequeñas como canicas flotando como si fuera una areola encima de él.

Pero su cuerno, su cuerno no se ve encendido.

Mientras que al lado de el esta una yegua unicornio, con pelaje celeste, con una melena corta y bien peinada, como lleva una armadura, pero sin casco.

Y al frente de ambos, está una yegua con un traje ajustado de ninja de color negro….pero no se cubre la cabeza, como deja ver una larga y sedosa melena muy bonita de color azul oscuro, y un pelaje blanco puro como la nieve.

Mientras en un costado se ve una espada bien enfundada, que se siente como emana energía.

-"Un gusto princesa….soy el presidente de Eastland, Shin Fox", decía curiosamente, el que estaba con la armadura completa como el si se acercaba ante Celestia.

Todo respetuoso como le tendía la pata a ella

Y Celestia con una revitalizada sonrisa, se limpiaba con su ala la cara, y le tendía la pata.

-"Que milagro alguien con algo de modales…", murmuro Destiny como ya ambos se estrechaban las patas.

-"Yo eh tratado con mandatarios y nobles de varias naciones con conflictos en toda mi vida, se como mostrar algo de respeto, aunque sea fingido, cuando no lo merecen", decía el todo serio.

Haciendo que en pleno apretón de pezuñas, Celestia se pusiera algo triste.

 _ **-"Y la preciosura de ninja, es la princesa Lena, que es más ahora como comandante del ejercito y a la que tuve que convencer para que no mandara a su ejercito a cazarte….como no quiere ser la líder del país, y la otra pony con armadura que ven, es una de mis más cercanas amigas, Mig, la comandante de las fuerzas de artillería mágica de Eastland, y toda una profesional"**_ , decía Sky toda animada.

Como veía a la tal Mig, sonreír levemente.

Ok…

Ahora se porque nos mira con algo de desprecio después de todo…

 _ **-"Ahora otros 2, y que representan al reino minotauro…"**_ , decía Sky de forma dramática.

Como hubo un fuerte flash.

Al lado del grupo del presidente Shin Fox.

Uno si que imponía sobre todos de sobre manera.

Una armadura toda imponente, como el que lo llevaba medía casi 3 metros de alto.

Como en una mano tenía sujeto una especie de martillo enorme tan grande como él, con puas afiliadas, y con rayos de electricidad fluyendo alrededor del martillo.

Y en la otra, sostiene un objeto alargado, y cilíndrico, que es como si fusionaran los cañones de 6 fusiles en un solo tubo más grande.

Y al lado de el, estaba una hembra minotauro de pelaje marrón y cabello azul corto y peinado con una cola de caballo al final.

Y esta vestida con un vestido delgado y simple de color crema que se pega a sus deliciosas curvas, de pechos tan grandes como mi cabeza o talvez más grandes, y un trasero que haría ver a la de Mirash como uno pequeño a comparación, y que el vestido, gracias al cielo, abraza y no deja casi ningún espacio suelto el vestido, como este llega hasta la mitad de sus muslos.

-"Yo soy el primer ministro Attom, y también general máximo del ejercito minotauro", decía el minotauro con armadura todo imponente.

-"Y yo soy Jazi, la líder del recién formado senado y la que de verdad gobierna sobre el país"; decía Julia toda seria como de entre sus pechos sacaba un estuche pequeño, que contenía un par de gafas de sol y se los ponía.

-"Y a diferencia de todos los demás, no sentimos tanto resentimiento hacia usted princesa"; decía Jazi toda seria como miraba a Celestia.

-"Más porque también….nuestro pueblo ayudo sin darse cuenta a Bloody Mary…y estamos pagando por ello"; decía el tal Attom todo serio igual.

 _ **-"Y como pagan, si nosotros usamos sus fábricas para todos nuestros inventos y aparatos"**_ , decía Sky toda tranquila por la radio.

-"No nos recuerdes…", decía el tal Attom, no muy feliz por recordarlo.

 _ **-"Pero ya, sin perder más tiempo, aquí el último, pero no menos importante….los representantes de mi país de origen"**_ , decía Sky toda emocionada.

Como ya por fin un último flash sucedió, y solo 2 aparecieron al otro lado del grupo de los grifos.

Era una, una yegua pony tierra de pelaje marrón claro, y de melena naranja bien arreglada.

Como a su lado está un grifo de pelaje blanco y plumaje igual de blanco, ya sin armadura, pero se nota viejo, y con una cicatriz que le cruza el ojo izquierdo, y se lo ve llevando solo una espada en su espalda.

-"Soy Kalifa, la líder actual de Aztecolt…aunque estoy más que segura, que saber eso, no le interesa a cierta yegua entre ustedes…..", decía esa yegua como sonreía y se la veía lagrimear como apuntaba a Mirash

-"Kalifa?", pregunto Mirash toda sorprendida, como la mire, y la veía que también estaba como si estuviera a punto de llorar.

-"Si, la misma sexy y hermosa yo"; decía Kalifa toda sonriente, pero aun queriendo llorar.

-"Kalifaaaa!"; grito Mirash como lloraba incontrolablemente como fue corriendo hacia ella.

Y entonces se abrazaban.

-"Están bien, están super bien!", decía toda emocionada Mirash como solo podía llorar.

-"Claro que si bobita….mama no crío a unas tontas….solo crío a unas yeguas exitosas…..no importa que tan oscuro se veía todo…"; decía la tal Kalifa intentando estar seria, pero claro, también estaba llorando un poco.

-"Y…y…todas están bien?", pregunto Mirash entre lágrimas como no dejaba de estar abrazando a su hermana.

-"Claro, todas o son mis alcaldesas…..mis ministras…..e incluso una es mi general, todas ahora dirigimos Aztecolt de alguna manera, tal cual como mama hubiera querido", decía Kalifa a su hermana, toda emocional como estaba llorando ya.

-"Mama nos debe estar viendo desde el más allá…..con orgullo…", decía Mirash como aun lloraba en el regazo de su hermana.

-"Si….lo se…."; decía su hermana como se abrazaban.

 _ **-"Kalifa….se que es un momento sentimental para ti…pero, tenemos que continuar con el itinerario, ya podrás ponerte al día con tu hermana luego";**_ decía Sky por la radio, con gran pesar.

-"Si…..si…..puedes continuar, no me hagan caso aquí", decía Kalifa como solo se quedaron abrazados Mirash y ella.

Como el grifo se sentaba y se les quedaba viendo mientras sonreía.

Como entonces empezó a hacer mucho aire desde el sur.

Todos nos cubríamos con nuestras patas, o en el caso de los que tienen alas, con sus alas.

Como entonces el suelo de repente tiembla, como el viento se detiene.

Y cuando paso eso, pudimos ver que es lo que causo eso…

Y nos quedamos helados….

Era el mismísimo lord de los dragones Torch…..

-"Bien…..parece que no llegue tan tarde…."; decía el mismo Torch todo serio y algo aliviado.

Todos nosotros teníamos preguntas sobre porque Torch esta aquí.

Pero el resto de los delegados, estaban super tranquilos.

 _ **-"Ok….les presento al Lord Torch…me debe un favor, así que técnicamente, eso lo hace un aliado mío y que forma parte de la ahora llamada….."**_ , decía Sky toda tranquila.

*FLASHHHH*

*BOOOOM*

Entonces después de esa luz cegadora y ese ruido, una gran sombra nos envuelve.

Y mi quijada si pudiera, caería al suelo por la sorpresa…

Porque encima de nosotros…..

Era nuestra nave alienígena…

Reconstruida!

O talvez ellos reconstruyeron otros….

Pero eso da igual…..

Ellos ya tienen una!.

 _ **-"Razas Unidas para la Defensa Planetaria, o RUDP para abreviar, una organización conformada por todas las naciones que ves presentes, que están dispuestas a defender este mundo de todas las amenazas mundiales y que en estos momentos…ustedes son una de ellas"**_ , decía Sky creo que con un tono algo amenazante, pero con su voz aguda no le sale.

Como de repente la niebla que cubría la costa se desvanece.

Revelando ahora varias decenas de barcos blindados.

Y del cielo empieza a sobrevolar varias maquinas voladoras que nunca antes había visto por debajo de la nave alienígena reconstruida **(Aviones cazas y Helicópteros)**

-"Espera….esta reunión era solo para que nos declares la guerra!?", pregunte enojado, y un poco asustado, como estábamos totalmente indefensos aquí.

Como Destiny y Fresh se apegaron a mí…

Como estábamos totalmente rodeados.

Aun con la princesa aquí…eran demasiados enemigos…..

 _ **-"Ese era el plan inicial…."**_ , decía Sky como entonces otro flash sucedió, uno más fuerte...

Que cuando volví a ver, pude ver que las decenas de barcos habían desaparecido así como así, excepto el primero que apareció, como se le veía brillar algo en una de sus antenas.

Como de las decenas de naves aéreas que vinieron…..bueno, seguían allí arriba…..

Pero solo sobrevolando la zona.

-"Pero las cosas han cambiado", decía Sky….pero no desde la radio….

Si no…..

Desde detrás de nosotros.

Todos volteamos a verla.

Era Sky sin armadura, pero si con una radio flotando con su magia a su lado, junto con otros ponys y grifos.

Y lo que creo que es una mitad pony y mitad minotauro en bata de laboratorio, que no tiene bien abrochado la zona del pecho para que se note el tremendo escote…

-"Las noticias que dieron los inmigrantes sobre la purga masiva de hijos de puta que guardaron el secreto de lo que pasaba en el mundo, ha sido el salvavidas de ustedes en estos momentos", decía ella toda seria como se acercaba a mi caminando como sus compañeros se quedaban atrás.

-"Porque si no hubieran hecho nada, ten por seguro que por esta hora, tanto la costa oeste, la coste este y el sur de tu país estarían bajo un ataque conjunto de todas las naciones…", decía ella toda seria, como entonces miro a los otros líderes, "A que no gente?", pregunto ella.

Todas confirmaron a su manera.

-"Y no es cierto grandulón que nos ibas a ayudar a conquistar Equestria?", pregunto ella por la radio.

Como de repente, sono de nuevo la pregunta, pero por parlantes que venían desde uno de esas naves ovaladas que sobrevuelan cerca del Lord Torch ahora.

-"Si, no importa si teníamos un pacto de no agresión, Torment Sky me salvo la vida y la vida de toda mi especie, y por eso estoy en deuda con ella", decía Torch con orgullo.

-"Pero yo vele por ustedes…..haciendo que técnicamente sea la yegua más poderosa, política y militarmente en estos momentos al convencer a todas las naciones de que no lo hicieran, de que aun merecen ser salvados, así que, pueden agradecérmelo…..arrodillándose ante mí", decía ella toda sonriente como se pone delante mío.

Todo mi grupo estaba sin palabras.

Pasamos de ser amenazados de muerte.

A que nos humillemos por el hecho de que no va a matarnos.

No sabía que pensar con exactitud.

Aunque eso si, hace 10 años, le hubiera escupido a la cara…..sin importar si estábamos rodeados o no, por hablarme así.

Pero en estos momentos….

*Se arrodilla*

-"Gracias por perdonarnos la vida Sky…."; decía yo como me arrodillaba en el suelo, y mantenía la cabeza abajo.

Aceptando….mi culpa completa….

(Destiny y Fresh se miraron sin saber si seguirme o no, pero entonces, vieron ambos a la princesa, que sin titubear….sin quejarse….se arrodillo ante Sky…haciendo que ambos, por ver que hasta la misma Celestia se había arrodillado, hacer lo mismo)

(Excepto Clansy…y Mirash, que su hermana le detuvo….)

-"Tu no eres un Equestre…tu no tienes que arrodillarte….."; escuche decir a Kalifa a Mirash.

-"Yo realmente no se como pagar por mi ignorancia, y por haber dejado que sus pueblos sufran….y se que arrodillarme ante ustedes no será suficiente….."; decía Celestia con gran pesar.

-"Eso es lo que me gusta escuchar….", decía Sky toda contenta como voltea a ver a su grupo, "Lo tienes grabado Meca?", pregunto.

-"Audio y video en HD, jefa", decía un pegaso de pelaje rojo con melena y cola verdes y lineas amarillas con forma de remolino, mientras sostenía una especie de cámara y que apuntaba hacia nosotros.

-"Ahora levántense, que tenemos que discutir el pago que debe hacer Equestria, para compensar por sus pecados"; decía Sky toda tranquila.

E hicimos lo que nos pidió.

-"Esto si será interesante….."; decía Dr. Clansy algo emocionada como sonreía.

-"Haremos lo que sea para para pagar por lo que hice"; decía Celestia toda decidida.

-"Bien, porque como diría un pirata, tienes 3 formas para pagar, y eso es dinero, recursos, o tu cuerpo, tu eliges"; decía Sky toda sonriente.

-"Me sorprende que con dinero puedas pagar el perdón"; decía Destiny toda sorprendida.

-"No nos hará olvidar lo que hicieron, pero prefiero aun guardarles rencor en una casa con ventanas y toda amueblada, que en una casa que se cae a pedazos"; decía Genova desde atrás.

-"Si…si quieren pagar con dinero, no será…nada barato", decía Sky toda tranquila como se acercaba a Celestia ahora.

-"Pagaremos lo que sea para empezar a compensar mis errores"; decía Celestia aun decidida.

-"Ok, entonces, Celestia, tienes en tus arcas reales…..eh..."; decía ella toda pensativa como entonces mira de nuevo a su grupo, "Hack, cuando fue el saldo total que calculamos?", pregunto ella como miraba a un grifo en su grupo.

-"El total sería de 725 millones de bits…..y más de esa mitad, sería para el reino grifo, que son lo que sufrieron indirectamente sus ataques", decía Hack.

Y por primera vez…vi en el rostro de Celestia, una cara de sorpresa…..pero de esas sorpresas malas…..

-"Pero….nosotros no tenemos tanto dinero….", decía Celestia toda sorprendida.

-"Ok…sabemos que nadie tiene esa cantidad ahora mismo, así que se acepta un plazo a 10 años de….."; decía Sky como se ponía a estar toda pensativa de nuevo.

-"De 72 millones anuales, o pagos mensuales que bueno….serían de al menos 6 millones de bits cada mes, durante el mismo plazo", decía el tal Hack.

-"Ppppero…eso 6 millones es lo que hacíamos hace 15 años con los impuestos cada año en nuestros momentos más prosperos…ahora es menos que eso…..y casi todo se fue en la campaña fallida…..y la reconstrucción de nuestras ciudades después de las revueltas…."; decía Celestia casi sin palabras.

-"Pero porque a 10 años…..y no se….a 100 años, que después de todo, ella vivirá ese tiempo y más?"; pregunto Fresh todo fastidiado

"Esa es la cosa…con los aliens planeando invadirnos en quien sabe cuanto tiempo, no tenemos tiempo para plazos de pago tan largos", decía Sky toda seria.

-"Pero podemos ver otra forma de pago….como los recursos…que tipo de recursos quieren?"; pregunto Celestia algo desesperada.

-"Materia prima normal tenemos a mares, pero hay un recurso muy valioso que ustedes tienen y que no existe casi en ninguna otra parte, y esos son los materiales alienígenas…que, como sabemos, tiene a montones, por las decenas de naves alienígenas que derribaron durante la invasión"; decía ella toda seria.

-"Pero nosotros lo estamos usando, y más bien, mucho de esos materiales ya se han procesado para las balas y armaduras…y lo único que queda en nuestros almacenes son computadoras alienígenas, pero, que planeamos usar como fuente para nuestras defensas antiaéreas", decía Destiny toda seria.

-"O sea…..usan una para cada batería antiarea?", pregunto el tal conocido como Meca algo curioso.

-"Si…..es lo que me explicaron los científicos que diseñaron el arma"; decía Destiny.

-"Que enorme desperdicio…con una sola, podrían usarse para controlar al menos 10 baterías antiareás…", decía Meca algo molesto, "Pero que esperaba de los científicos equestres….tan atrasados que no solo lo que pasaba en el mundo decidían ignorar", decía Meca como sonreía, solo por no querer enfadarse más.

-"Los ingenieros y científicos equestres son unos payasos…todos esos materiales se están desperdiciando con ustedes", decía la yegua pony mitad minotauro algo enojada igual.

-"Hey, ellos hacen lo que pueden….que aprendieron sobre la marcha, no como ustedes, que les dieron ese conocimiento de a gratis"; decía yo con enfado ahora.

-"Llamas de a gratis….que hayamos sido secuestrados de nuestros hogares para ser forzados a trabajar en una maquinaria belica y que nos dieran esa información al principio por la fuerza?", pregunto con enojo el tal Meca.

Mierda…..no se como discutir eso…..*pensó el frustrado*

-"Le daremos lo que quieren…"; dijo Celestia con la voz algo seria y con el tono de voz algo alto, para detener la discusión, "Ni una palabra más…"; decía ella de nuevo seriamente como nos miraba a mí y a Destiny

Se nota que no quiere más peleas, y solo quiere que haya paz entre nosotros.

-"Bien, eso no será suficiente para pagar tu deuda con el mundo, pero es un inicio de buena fe, así que, con eso, podremos iniciar a planear a volver a incluirlos en el comercio mundial para que como quieres, de a poco vayas pagando tu deuda que dependiendo de cuantos materiales alienígenas tengas, será mucho menos o mayor, abrir nuestras fronteras para que vuelva el turismo más o menos, sin secretos y nada, la población tendrá que enterarse de toda la verdad, y claro está, compartir información militar y recursos con todo el mundo, y nosotros haremos lo mismo, haciendo que ustedes tengan acceso a nuestros inventos, tanto militares, como civiles….pero, de tercera...pero no me refiero a de mala calidad, si no que, si nosotros estamos usando la versión 4.0 de algo, nuestros aliados estarían usando la versión 3.0, y a ustedes se les daría el 2.0", decía Sky toda tranquila.

-"En serio…así de fácil?"; pregunto Celestia como empezaba a sonreír de nuevo.

-"Si, porque como dije, tenemos todos que proteger este mundo de una amenaza mayor…..y si tenemos que por ahora guardarnos nuestro rencor para un bien mayor, que así sea"; decía ella toda tranquila.

-"Y aunque no nos guste a nosotras, tenemos que aceptar que es verdad!", grito Kalifa como señalaba a Genova que asentía.

-"Pero…..espera, dijiste que sin secretos?", pregunto Destiny.

-"Si, que ustedes no pueden guardar secretos ya, que todo lo que tengan en secreto, debe ser de dominio público ahora, para que su gente conozca lo que se viene, y se prepare, y no sufra cuando llegue una próxima invasión", decía Sky seriamente.

En ese momento, la sonrisa de Celestia murió.

-"Lo siento…no puedo hacer eso…no quiero que mi gente sepa eso"; decía ella seriamente.

Sky la miro sorprendida, casi como si mirara a una loca.

-"Eh…..solo te pido que digas la verdad…no dinero extra ni nada…más bien, hasta con este trato tus soldados obtendrían mejores armas…..mejores escudos, mejores todo, ustedes saldrían ganando….", decía Sky…casi sin poder creer lo que escuchaba.

Pero Fresh, Destiny y yo…también la miramos así.

-"Yo, cuando salí y vi sus territorios….no solo veía a su gente de ustedes sufrir por lo que habían perdido…los vi sufrir también con un miedo constante a la muerte…..muchos ya sin ver el futuro con buenos ojos…solo con pesimismo….no importa que inventos habían creado para divertirse…..la desesperanza aun estaba allí, solo siendo calmada por música nueva, alcohol y sexo…y en mis tierras, en Equestria, un lugar donde abunda la magia…..donde existen los Wendigos, seres etereos imposibles de vencer, que apenas notan la desesperanza….vuelven a querer destruir nuestras tierras,…por eso es que no los quiero que estén tan miserables mi gente, pero cuando llegue otra invasión, mis valientes ponys que saben la verdad, podrán proteger a todos de nuevo, como paso antes", decía Celestia como nos miraba a los 3 con buenos ojos, o sea a Fresh, a Destiny y a mí.

Una mirada que decía lo orgullosa que estaba de nosotros.

Pero yo se porque de verdad estaba haciéndolo….

Porque eso no sería solo

-"Eso es una tremenda mierda….vas a rechazar una de las mejores ofertas que te han dado en tu vida….solo para que tu pueblo siga feliz y campante, por solo una vieja leyenda pony?", pregunto Sky toda indignada.

-"Puedes creer lo que quieras….pero debes recordar, que muchas leyendas, al final del día, sabrás que fueron verdaderas"; decía ella.

Haciendo una referencia a lo que de verdad habla.

Su hermana…..

Esta a punto de volver, y quiere que en el país aun haya algo de armonía para que los elementos de la armonía funcionen como se debe.

Que aunque también son una leyenda…

Debo creer que son verdaderos.

Porque con todo lo que eh visto últimamente…lo que menos puedo hacer…es dudar de las leyendas….

-"Si…en eso te doy unos puntos…"; decía Sky no muy feliz como miraba de reojo al tal Meca, "Pero aun así….era un buen trato, y aun si nos das las cosas…..nosotros no vamos a cumplir nuestra parte del trato…..porque tu no vas a querer cumplir tu parte", decía Sky toda seria.

-"Lo has resumido a la perfección lo que pasa aquí…."; dije yo.

-"Argg…bueno…ok….aunque no lo creas…esto aun se puede salvar...ya"; decía ella como estaba entrando casi a una crisis nerviosa, "Nos das la mitad de las computadoras alienígenas que tienes…..y…..nos pagas mediante la última forma….que es con tu cuerpo…o sea…ya sabes…..sexo", decía ella toda seria ahora.

-"Que…?", pregunto Celestia ahora bien confundida.

Yo no…..ya me lo había contado eso ella antes….

-"Si, me escuchaste…..la bella y divina princesa Celestia….va a ser llevada a una cama…donde tendrá sexo salvaje con quien sea que quiera hacerlo…..y será grabado para que todo el mundo vea que la gran princesa Celestia es un ser normal como todos, que además de haberse equivocado a lo bestia, y confiar en ponys que no debió confiar en primer lugar, también es una yegua con necesidades de una yegua normal, y esa pequeña humillación…..va a apaciguar el enojo del público mundial, pero no será suficiente para que tengamos que compartir nuestros inventos militares…minimo te podríamos exportar a sobreprecio nuestros inventos para civiles, y la invasión que tanto quieres ocultar, seguirá oculta, y si tu gente quiere, puede ir a nuestros países, y ya, no le diremos lo de la invasión si ellos no preguntan o indagan mucho en nuestros países", decía Sky toda seria.

Yo no dije nada, porque se que no estamos en ninguna posición de oponernos aquí.

Fresh no sabía que pensar, Destiny estaba igual

Mirash estaba sorprendida.

Y Clansy…estaba toda curiosa, esperando la respuesta.

Algo que compartía el resto.

Excepto Torch, que estaba distraído viendo la nave alienígena, como no se han comunicado con él desde hace rato.

-"Yoooo…yoooo….acepto….."; decía Celestia, toda insegura….y sonrojada a la vez.

-"Hey Sky, me mandas una copia del video, y algo en que verlo….que quiero verlo para creerlo"; decía Clansy como sonreía.

-"Bueno…..estarás dispuesta a entregar tu virginidad y ser técnicamente humillada a nivel mundial, para no decirle la verdad a tu gente?", preguntaba Sky toda sorprendida.

-"Es un precio pequeño a pagar por la felicidad de mi gente, y poder hacer lo que sea para pagar mis pecados"; decía Celestia toda decidida de nuevo, como aun mantenía todo el sonrojo.

-"Je…..lo que te vendrá no será nada pequeño, si sabes lo que me refiero, jeje", decía ella con una sonrisa traviesa a la misma Princesa.

Que hizo que se sonrojara aún más.

-"Bueno, ustedes nunca se aburren verdad?", pregunto Clansy toda tranquila como se acerca a Sky.

-"Bueno, ser una madre y líder de una organización militar que trabaja a nivel mundial te entretiene lo suficiente"; decía Sky toda tranquila, "Pero en fin….ya volvimos, y eso significa que puedes venir con nosotros si quieres, y ver de nuevo Aztecolt, que te diré, que ha cambiado para mejor"; decía Sky.

-"Sería lindo y todo pero….puedes decir que me eh suavizado un poco, pero quiero quedarme aquí, donde tengo un esposo y un hijo, y claro, unos buenos laboratorios donde soy la jefa….parcial de estos, pero no me importa y eso a pesar de todo me agrada", decía ella como se acercaba ya a Sky para estar frente a frente con ella.

-"Tengo mi propio horario, y trabajo sin muchas presiones…..y la verdad, has hecho sonar a tu organización que como si trabajara contra reloj….y a mi no me gusta eso si no es que estoy en una operación de emergencia….y lo sabes"; decía ella.

-"Mmmm….bueno, es cierto…aunque no me guste admitirlo"; decía con pesar Sky.

-"Pero eso no me quita la curiosidad de la yegua con cuerpo de hembra minotauro que tienes en tu grupo…..que te dire, que no existe referencia alguna sobre algo parecido a ella y que debe ser obviamente una modificación genética de avanzada"; decía Clansy como señalaba a esa hembra.

-"Bueno, podemos decir lo que sea de los Equestres, pero en los temas que se refieren a medicina y biología, son muy buenos en ello, después de todo….yo di clases en la universidad de medicina en Canterlot sobre genética 101 hace 20 años y puedo dar crédito de ello", decía la yegua minotauro.

Entonces vi a Clansy toda sorprendida cuando ella dijo eso.

-"Espera….eres la famosa Meddy Corp…..de la familia Corp que ha hecho varios manuales y libros médicos para no unicornios?", pregunto Clansy sorprendida.

-"La misma"; decía la tal Meddy toda orgullosa.

-"Pero…..deberías tener como más de 60 o 70 años ahora mismo….pero te ves….te ves….."; decía Clansy toda sorprendida.

-"Me veo como una minotauro o yegua de solo 20 años, y con el cuerpo de una….aun cuando tengo 73 años de edad"; decía ella toda orgullosa como se ponía sus manos en la cadera para posar un poco.

-"Eso explica porque me parecías tan familiar…..", decía Clansy toda sorprendida.

-"Oh, y antes de que pregunten, ese tipo de tratamiento que te rejuvenece se llama, "Terapia Genetica"; y no, no les vamos a dar eso, porque ya sería involucrar el tema de los alienígenas…..aun cuando es algo civil", decía Sky.

-"Si, y lo malo que me consume mucho tiempo educar a los nuevos doctores que atenderán las maquinas para esas terapias…..y no me deja hacer lo que quiero hacer de verdad"; decía Meddy no sonando muy feliz.

-"Se refiere a tener hijos a partir de los 40, porque leí que por eso fue expulsada de la universidad…..por experimentar con bebes", decía Clansy toda dudosa.

-"Si….y ya tengo trillizos, y lo obtuve con el mejor pony con el mejor ADN que me pude encontrar"; decía el como alzaba al tipo llamado Meca, y lo abrazaba como un peluche, haciendo que su cabeza de él, descanse entre sus pechos.

-"Te dije que no hagas esto en público…..que es muy vergonzoso", se quejaba el tal Meca como se movía para salirse de su agarre de la doctora.

-"Ya…..ya….", decía Meddy como lo deja libre, "Lo cumplí, y ahora el sueño de muchas mujeres exitosas que no han podido tener hijos antes de los 40 como yo, por haber cumplido antes sus sueños y metas por fin se hacen realidad gracias a mi invento que permite la terapia genética, a parte de también controlar una tipo pandemia a nivel mundial, pero allí está….una de mis metas se han cumplido, y ahora estoy con otra que es crear el soldado perfecto….y tengo ADN de casi todos los seres vivos inteligentes del planeta…..incluido dragones…..pero ya sabes quien obviamente falta", decía Meddy como miraba a la princesa.

-"Oh no…..no, aceptamos que se la lleven para que tenga…sexo salvaje…..pero no para que le hagan experimentos para jugar con la vida, eso si que no…"; decía yo como me opuse.

-"No te preocupes Comet….por primera vez, en eso estamos de acuerdo, porque eso ya es jugar mucho con la vida…y para hacer esa terapia genética…..no creas que es algo puro y perfecto….tiene su lado muy negativo y que si te lo dijera ahora mismo como es posible…...creeme…..estarías asqueado"; decía Sky con pesar, "Yo lo estoy…", decía ella sonando algo triste.

Mientras Sky me hablaba, Clansy estaba toda pensativa.

-"Hey doctora Meddy, tengo una proposición que hacerle"; decía Clansy toda tranquila como iba trotando ante ella.

-"Bueno…..y eso sería todo, no quieren nada más?", pregunto Destiny después de buen rato como ya Clansy llegaba con Meddy.

-"No, aun queremos que nuestras hijas e hijos de mis compañeras que fueron conmigo, regresen con nosotras, y luego ya…..eso sería todo"; decía Sky, como veía que sus compañeras asentían ante ese comentario

-"Bueno, eso si es lo más razonable que podemos cumplir por ustedes….."; decía Destiny toda aliviada.

-"Lo es la verdad"; decía la princesa.

Pero antes de que Sky le respondiera…

Clansy hablo.

-"Oye Comet…..su doctora me dijo que esa nave alienígena sobre nuestras cabezas, es nuestra, la han reparado para presumirla justo para este momento", decía ella.

Cuando dije eso, el resto de mi grupo miramos a Sky.

-"Si…..y ahora es oficialmente nuestra…porque después de todo, no es justo que los que la robaron primer lugar, la obtengan de regreso?", pregunto Sky toda sonriente.

Quería regañarle por ese comentario.

Pero es que la maldita sabe que no tengo forma de reclamarle.

Porque fue en realidad un obsequio de ellos, y nosotros abandonamos esa nave porque no podíamos reconstruirla.

Así que…..era para el que la reclamara.

-"Pero no tenemos un lugar donde estacionarla, pero los Equestres si lo tienen…después de todo, construyeron una base subterránea basándose en el tamaño de la nave"; decía Meddy.

-"Cierto…..pero aun así no se porque…"; decía Sky.

-"Porque me acabo de enterar….que los Equestres, a pesar de todo, tienen unos laboratorios científicos de primera….y ya, puede que el establecimiento que me construyeron ustedes sea solo decente…..pero quiero uno de verdad, y los Equestres tienen uno, así que, yo quiero venir aquí, y quedarme en trabajar en mi proyecto personal, y ya sabes….la cura para esa pandemia", decía Meddy.

-"Ok…..pero que tiene que ver con la nave?", pregunto Sky toda confundida.

-"Que necesitamos un lugar donde estacionar la nave, porque será un objetivo visible para los alienígenas cuando vengan, y yo puedo quedarme en esa base, para vigilar que no toquen ni un panel de la nave"; decía Meddy.

-"Te creería…..pero, acabas de decir que estarías enfocada en las investigaciones que tienes pendientes….como vas a vigilar una nave entera tu sola?", pregunto Sky , que no se lo creía nada.

-"Porque yo hare que Destiny y Comet no toquen esa nave, y minimo lo tocaran solo para mantenerlo limpio, y se acabo, porque los conocimientos que tienen la doctora, y el equipo alienígena que tenemos es una buena combinación la verdad"; decía Clansy.

-"Ya…..pero…porque darles nuestra nave en primer lugar, porque simplemente podrías ir y ya?", preguntaba confundida Sky.

-"Oye, esa nave ya le han sacado toda la información necesaria…y apenas hay personal para mantenerla limpia…y estable….haciendo que esa nave sea más un gasto que una utilidad en estos momentos, así que solo eso, estaríamos dejando que los Equestres nos la cuiden y mantengan limpia para nosotros", decía Meddy.

-"Pero quien volará la nave cuando el momento de la invasión llegue…..porque como dijiste, no dejaras que los Equestres la usen….."; decía Sky.

-"No es obvio…quien más que el que lidero los esfuerzos para construirla?", pregunto Meddy toda tranquila como señalaba a Meca.

-"Pero no quiero volver a Equestria, me gusta estar en la isla de Navid y nuestros hijos lo pasan bien allí", se quejaba Meca.

-"Ellos también tiene los laboratorios para ingeniería, además, allí están todos los recursos que necesitamos…así que nos ahorraremos la molestia de tener que llevarlo todo a casa"; decía Meddy.

-"Si….eso si….."; decía Meca como no le gustaba aun la idea.

-"Pero claro, ya será en secreto tus trabajos, nada de compartir secretos militares con los Equestres, como dijimos", decía ella.

-"Tendría que regresar al menos cada fin de semana para informar si tengo algún avance", decía todo pensativo Meca.

-"Si, además seríamos como nuestra propia embajada la nave en Equestria, donde podríamos informar lo que pasa sin necesidad de unos molestos y revoltosos terceros", decía Meddy

Eso si hizo captar la atención de Sky.

-"Ya…ok…", decía Sky toda pensativa, "Se que lo hacen por algo más…pero….si…se los voy a permitir….", decía ella toda pensativa, "Y tu…..crees que puedas cumplir nuestras exigencias…..las que ellas propusieron?", pregunto Sky como miraba a Destiny, mientras señalaba a Meddy y Clansy.

-"Eh…creo que si…"; decía ella sin saber como responder.

Yo también estaba igual.

-"Bueno…..ok….eso sería todo entonces…."; decía Sky como su cuerno brillo por un momento, como un segundo después todas las joyas de la princesa estaba al frente mío.

-"Ahora princesa….esta lista para que no pueda caminar bien en días….."; decía Sky.

-"Eh….no se…."; decía Celestia toda confundida….porque nadie le ha hablado así nunca.

-"Bueno, con eso basta…."; decía Sky como suspiro toda cansada al final.

-"Ya te puedes ir marchando Torch…gracias por tu presencia", decía Sky por su radio.

-"Mmmm…..creí que sería más emocionante….."; decía el sonando aburrido como se estaba a punto de elevar.

-"Y nos vamos…te mandaremos los tratados que estipulan todo lo que hemos hablado aquí con todos ustedes con tu princesa y la nave, adiositoooo"; decía Sky como en un fuerte flash, mientras Torch causaba un fuerte ventarrón.

-"Estaremos en contacto….."; dijo Kalifa a Mirash antes de desaparecer.

Casi todos lo que vinieron se fueron.

Que cuando el viento paro.

En efecto, todos se retiraron.

Y la nave alienígena ya no estaba.

Como el barco de metal estaba retrocediendo.

Y Celestia era la única de nuestro grupo que faltaba.

Como la tal Meddy se habían quedado atrás nada más.

-"Ok…..aunque no lo crean…..la verdad es que salió todo mejor de lo que esperaba….."; decía yo como daba una sonrisa nerviosa mientras miraba a todos.

.-.-..-.-…-..-.-..-.-.-.-.

 **Torment Sky**

 **30 minutos después…**

 **De vuelta en su isla privada y base de grupo.**

*se la ve a ella caminando con su esposo Hack en medio de una pista de aterrizaje, como de fondo están guiando a Celestia a un edificio grande cerca de la pista y de una torre de control*

-"Parece que por su terquedad tendremos que seguir trabajando con Chrysalis verdad?", pregunto yo con pesar a mi esposo.

-"Si…a mi también me decepciona que aun tengamos que ir con el plan original…."; decía Hack con gran pesar.

-"Pero es lo que se tiene que hacer para mantener a todo el mundo a salvo…sin excepciones….", decía yo con pesar como veíamos a Celestia ingresar al edificio.

Suerte que la victoria de Chrysalis sobre Equestria será corta…

Porque para que la opinión pública de Equestria nos apoye al 100%, debe demostrarse que su antiguo gobierno es incapaz de protegerlos de una amenaza menor.

Que sería Chrysalis.

Y nosotros ser los héroes que los han salvado.

Y así la opinión de Celestia no valga nada.

Y sea su pueblo el que decida de verdad de nuevo si quieren seguir con ella, o con nosotros al mando…...

.-.-.-..-..-.-.-..-.-.-..-

 **UFFFF….que se viene cosa buenaaaa…**

 **Que planearon Meddy y Clansy?**

 **Que pasará ahora en adelante?**

 **Pues les diré que solo cosas locas, jejeje.**

 **-"Conociéndote, es más que seguro"; decía Seras estando toda sonriente.**

 **-"Cierto, jejee", decía yo todo contento.**

 **-"Porque estoy a la vez en tu cabeza, y noto que estás super emocionado por lo que se viene", decía ella, "Lo que me perturba un poco la verdad".**

 **-"Es que así de locas son las cosas que tengo en mi cabeza"; decía yo todo contento de como va las cosas.**

 **-"Y como diría ese osito del meme….."Aquí hay un chingooo de PORNOO", jajajajajajaja", decía ella toda burlona, "Porque eso también tienes en tu cabeza", decía ella para fastidiarme.**

 **-"Bueno, bueno…..también escribía clop, así que es comprensible", decía yo con algo de vergüenza.**

 **-"Jejej,….es cierto….pero aun así, regresando al capitulo"; decía ella de nuevo un poco más tranquila después de reirse un poco.**

 **-"Fue un capitulo interesante….para recordar algunos personajes…..y como esta todo en general, así que si, esta bien"; decía Seras toda tranquila.**

 **-"Lo se….", es lo único que pude decir.**

 **-"Pero al notar que creo que ya no tienes que decir…como no ha habido nada divertido pasando últimamente para poder burlarnos…..creo que es hora de irnos hasta la otra semana verdad?", pregunto ella.**

 **-"Solo tu, esta vez habrá capitulo el miércoles, y el domingo desde ahora, como prometi", decía yo todo decidido.**

 **-"Bueno…..eso hará que se acabe esto más rápido"; decía ella toda tranquila.**

 **-"Si…..", decía yo sin mucho animo.**

 **-"Pero bueno, se nota que hablar del tema te deprime…pero bueno, ya tendrás tus razones….", decía ella toda comprensiva.**

 **-"Así que, chicos y talvez chica….o chicas que leen esto, esperemos volver a vernos….como siempre desde ahora todos los domingos en mi caso, aunque ya el miércoles será capitulo normal", decía ella toda tranquila como se despedía.**

 **Si..amigos lectores.**

 **Nos vemos el miércoles.**

 **Así que, sigan vivitos y bonitos y sigamos hasta terminar con esta loca aventura juntos…**

 **Quieren? :3**

 **No se olviden de comentar!**


	78. Chapter 78

_**Capitulo 78: Comienza lo canon a la serie, jeje**_

 **Teniente Comet Shimmer**

 **El mismo día, aun en el desierto**

 **9:30 am**

-"Se acaban de llevar a la princesa, algo que si no te das cuenta, es algo malo!", decía toda histérica ahora Destiny.

-"Pero no le harán nada malo, a menos que consideres quitarle la virginidad y que ese video sea mostrado a nivel mundial para humillarla como algo malo"; decía toda tranquila la tal Meddy como estaba con sus manos metidas en sus bolsillos de su bata.

-"Eso es precisamente algo malo!"; decía Destiny.

Como ahora podía perder la paciencia.

-"Para ella no más…...además, acaso prefieren en serio que haya habido una guerra mundial contra ustedes?", pregunto ella algo sorprendida.

-"Nadie quiere eso, pero…"; decía toda frustrada como luego daba un grito Destiny al cielo de total frustración.

-"Pero, al menos nos puedes decir que tipo de investigaciones estás haciendo?", pregunto Fresh.

Como Destiny se le quedo viendo.

-"Que…..ya no podemos hacer nada, lo justo es seguir con esto", decía Fresh.

-"Me caes bien bat pony…", decía Meddy toda tranquila, "Sabes….si realmente no te sientes a gusto aquí, el Grupo Fenix siempre esta abierto a nuevos miembros", decía ella toda tranquila.

-"Oh no, no nos quitaras a nuestro mejor tirador…"; decía ahora yo a la defensiva.

-"Hey, yo soy lo digo…..todo el mundo es libre de elegir su destino….."; decía ella toda tranquila, "Pero, quieren saber de mis investigaciones o no?"

-"Que lo diga de una vez, mientras llamo para que nos recojan…..", decía enojada Destiny.

-"Ok…..simplemente en nuestra cruzada, y lo que no dice el libro sobre nuestras aventuras y lo que en el mundo, para evitar el pánico internacional, es que una leviatán que se hacía llamar Gaia, una casi diosa al ser tan poderosa y tener poder sobre todas las plantas en el planeta y jugar con nuestra existencia, hizo lo que hace mejor, y ataco a nivel mundial, lanzando así una enfermedad que la transmite las plantas, justo antes de ser capturada, y ahora estoy liderando los esfuerzos para curar esas enfermedades, que ya tenemos controlado en el reino Minotauro, y en Aztecolt, pero, a nivel mundial….al menos los grifos se han salvado y los dragones, y nada más los ponys somos los más perjudicados y lo que hace mi terapia genética es tratar la enfermedad, y no curarla", decía Meddy toda seria.

-"No es una enfermedad mortal al parecer, porque no ha sucedido ninguna pandemia en años"; decía yo todo pensativo como hacia recuerdo.

-"No…es una que es más para fastidiar y hacernos la vida imposible, porque de matar esa diosa simplemente podría haber echo que las plantas absorbieran oxigeno y solo expulsaran CO2, y matarnos de una manera horrible ahogándonos o envenenar todas nuestras comidas…..pero lo que hizo fue complicarnos nuestras vidas aun más, solo porque pensaba que no podríamos hacerle nada", decía Meddy.

-"Y en que sentido?", pregunto Fresh.

-"Bueno, los changelings zánganos al parecer solo podrán vivir 20 años y con los ponys normales, hizo que hubiera un 95% de posibilidades de que nazcan potrancas, y solo un 5% potrillos, y con los de Saddle Arabia, los pobres, si ya tenían problemas con sus órganos reproductores, ahora lo tienen peor, pero al menos con la terapia genética, podrán mantenerlo normales como debe de ser para un pony de Saddle Arabia todo grande", decía ella toda seria.

-"O sea….para presumir no más hizo eso…..por presumir…y no un ataque como tal?", pregunto Fresh incrédulo.

-"Si….porque como dije, si nos hubiera querido muertos, ufff…no estaríamos nadie respirando ahora mismo"; decía ella toda seria.

-"Y…..esa diosa…..tu crees que no se…..se la pueda culpar de ciertas maldiciones con respecto a la natalidad?", pregunto yo todo curioso.

-"Mmmmm…supongo….ella ha jugado con las cebras durante siglos…pero no sabemos si jugo en otros lados recientemente…"; decía Meddy toda pensativa, "Porque lo preguntas?"

-"Porque su familia tiene una maldición donde las yeguas no pueden dar a luz varones porque mueren, solo hembras, además de un apetito sexual tan grande que necesitarías 3 inyecciones de hormonas para tener el mismo apetito sexual que este tipo"; decía Clansy como me señalaba.

-"Es cierto…..", decía yo algo apenado.

-"Pero no me molesta nada la verdad….."; decía Mirash toda sonrojada.

-"Bueno….eso si me da curiosidad…..pero revisar eso quedará en que…..cuarto puesto en mi lista de prioridades para investigar….", decía Meddy toda pensativa.

-"Y cuales son las primeras 3?"; pregunto yo.

-"Bueno, la primera es intentar hallar una cura real para lo que hizo Gaia, segundo es crear super soldados, y tercero es mejorar de alguna forma a cualquier especie y curar cualquier herida posible, y cuarto, serias tu", decía Meddy como me señalaba .

-"Bueno…..escuche que hasta Sky te negó hacer supersoldados…..y nosotros no seremos la excepción", decía Destiny toda seria como había terminado de llamar y explicar lo sucedido al equipo de extracción.

-"Bueno, me deben por haberles dejado conservar la nave alienígena de alguna forma, así que dejarme continuar con mis super soldados, es lo minimo que pueden hacer ahora mismo por mí, porque apenas venga Meca…..puede decirle que no hay trato y todo se cancela"; decía ella toda seria.

-"Y contarle a Sky de que piensas hacer supersoldados eh?", pregunto Destiny toda seria.

-"Con que…ustedes no tienen forma de comunicarse con ella, más bien, nosotros seremos sus intermediarios con ella, así que, nosotros no estamos atrapados con ustedes, ustedes están atrapados con nosotros"; decía ella toda sonriente y confiada.

-"O sea…..así no más te dejará con nosotros cuando te dije que no….así de confianza te tiene?", pregunto yo ahora.

-"No, de seguro tendrá alguna manera de intentar saber que hago, pero, pfff…hasta cree que lo podrá hacer la muy tierna..….porque después de todo yo ya se como manejarlos, además, yo me uni para salvar a este mundo, no para seguir reglas y moralidad….que eso retrasa el progreso", decía Meddy toda seria.

Todos allí la miramos con recelo.

Porque realmente nos tenía allí atrapados…..

Pero…en realidad….estamos tratando con un elemento neutral aquí…..

Que si jugamos bien nuestras cartas…

-"Pero…..si hasta nosotros hacemos la vista gorda…y te dejamos hacer tus super soldados?", pregunto yo.

-"Comet?!"; gritaron alarmados Destiny y Fresh a la vez.

-"No que hacer eso, dejaría rastros en las computadoras alienígenas, y les daría toda la información necesaria para hacer sus propios super soldados?", pregunto Destiny toda alarmada.

-"Si…...pero, Sky tiene el mundo en contra nuestra, dejándonos así oficialmente solos, así que….tenemos que conseguir todas las ventajas posibles nosotros solos, y creo que solo será posible si….ese super soldado….es Equestre"; decía yo todo serio.

-"Escuche bien….quieres apoyar esto del super soldado?", pregunto Clansy toda sorprendida, "Ahora si lo eh visto todo el día de hoy".

-"Eso no es lo importante…lo importante…es que escuche que solo pidió…uno….."; decía toda fascinada e intrigada Meddy.

-"Si…porque aun no quiero que esas investigaciones caigan en las garras de los alienígenas, así que te pido que una vez tengas echo tu super soldado…..solo uno…ingreses todos esos datos en libros mágicos, borres todos esos datos de las computadoras y ya…no caera nada con los enemigos, y podrás hacer tu super soldado, que espero que no tardes mucho tiempo para hacer uno"; decía yo todo serio.

-"Mmmmm…sabes…..es una buena forma de proteger la data….porque los libros mágicos pueden protegerse de todos los elementos, haciéndolos casi invulnerables…y ya viví lo que es perder una computadora alienígena con información única….y no lo voy a permitir de nuevo"; decía Meddy toda pensativa.

-"Joooder….va en serio….."; decía sorprendida Clansy.

-"Pero yo soy la jefa aquí…así que, yo decidere si esto se hace o no", decía Destiny toda seria.

Como Fresh estaba de su lado.

-"Bueno….y que me dicen si…lo termino antes del año 1000 del DDNM?", pregunto toda segura Meddy.

Como Clansy ahora la miro a ella sorprendida.

-"En serio podríamos terminarlo en ese tiempo?", pregunto incrédula Meddy.

-"Eh hecho cosas que de seguro pensarás que no se hubieran podido hacer ni en un millón de años mi estudiante…..hacer supersoldados será pan comido, porque 3 años es mejor que completar esos proyectos anteriores en meses o semanas….que esos si me han desgastado"; decía Meddy toda seria y bien segura de si misma.

-"Bueno…..3 años no suena tan mal…y no es mucho tiempo…"; decía yo todo positivo.

-"Si…pero aun así no me gusta…..porque estaríamos jugando a ser como los alienígenas, jugando con la vida y más…."; decía Destiny como le gustaba eso.

-"Destiny….yo lo comprendo bien, tenemos a Vipers viviendo en nuestra base, la tratamos bien…y a nuestro super soldado lo trataremos dignamente, yo me encargaré de eso, porque después de todo, no viste lo fácil que fue tomar el control de esa especie alienígena, que no haremos lo mismo usando control mental", dijo con más seguridad Clansy.

-"Espera…..tienen alienígenas con ustedes?", pregunto fascinada Meddy.

-"Si…..y un montón"; decía Clansy como sonreía a gusto.

-"Mmmmmmm…no lo se…."; decía Destiny interrumpiéndoles.

Bueno….no quería usar esta carta bajo la manga….pero…..

-"Es hacer eso, o dejar que Sky tenga otro juguete más bajo su control, tu decides después de todo"; decía yo todo serio.

-"Mmmmmm…ya….solo porque realmente odio lo que va a hacer a nuestra princesa"; decía Destiny como se cruzaba de brazos como ya llegaba por fin nuestro transporte.

OH Destiny….siempre creí en tus ganas de vengarte de gente como yo

Y Sky se ha comportado como yo con la princesa….y a toda honra.

Jejeje.

-"Que va a ser algo de justicia poética, como le van a penetrar todos nuestros científicos varones…que son, para rematar, algunos ponys que se fueron de Equestria, incluido mi Meca, porque no les permitían brillar aquí, y le dejarán bien rellenito su estomago", decía Meddy toda sonriente.

-"Espera….es tu esposo y le dejarás hacerlo con la princesa?", pregunto sorprendido yo.

-"Claro, es una forma de venganza contra la princesa para él, así que le dejaré que lo haga, porque esta sería su última vez que tendría una oportunidad así", decía Meddy.

….

Jooooder.

Se que no debería pensar esto…

Peroooo….

Desearía ser él en estos momentos!

.-.-.-…-.-…-.

 **Dra. Clansy**

 **Ese mismo día**

 **3:02 pm**

 **Base por debajo de Applellosa, en la zona de los laboratorios**

-"Debo de admitir que si estoy impresionada….."; decía Meddy como estábamos dentro de los laboratorios y ella miraba todos los equipos.

Que son solo 3 computadoras alienígenas, varias mesas para autopsias, y mucho, pero muchooooo equipo médico por todos lados, incluido las protesis mágicas/mécanicas.

Todo bien limpio y ordenado, con paredes blancas y un suelo del mismo color.

Junto con otros 5 investigadores que tengo aquí, viendo si pueden mejorarlas.

-"Si…..incluso yo lo estuve cuando lo vi esto terminado"; decía yo como los otros investigadores veían extrañados, pero fascinados a la Dra. Meddy.

-"Haber chicos y chicas…..ya para que puedan mirarla sin parecer pervertidos, mejor se las presento"; decía yo en voz alta como note sus miradas, como los sementales y una de las yeguas se sonrojaban, "Ella es la Dra. Meddy Corp, de la familia Corp, y si, es ella, y si, es la que hizo eso con los bebes, pero ahora regreso para ayudarnos a hacer grandes cosas aquí, y talvez a cambio, nos ayude con algunas cosas a nosotros"; decía yo toda seria.

Una vez se presentaron, algo nerviosos por su presencia, porque era alta no más Meddy, uno pregunto…

-"Si Adil?", pregunto yo al más joven del grupo, que debe tener unos 23….22…

No se, apenas si me quise interesar en saber sus nombres la verdad.

-"Ella en que nos ayudara precisamente?", pregunto el algo nervioso.

-"En hacer al súper soldado por supuesto"; decía yo toda contenta.

-"Hey…estás segura de poder confiar esto a otros ponys?", pregunto algo preocupada Meddy.

-"No te preocupes, yo mismo los elegí, médicos/investigadores que me ayudaron en la campaña en el reino grifo, y son los ponys más valientes y leales que puedas obtener por aquí, más bien….aunque suene algo nervioso Adil, el si que tiene tremendos testículos, por lo valiente que es al apoyarme a mi en una cirugía de emergencia en plena balacera en un pueblo al oeste del reino grifo", decía yo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Como el tal Adil, que era un pegaso de pelaje amarillo y melena blanca.

Que si, es valiente, pero no es muy brillante la verdad.

-"Además, que todos somos hijos de migrantes señora"; decía Cross, un semental pony tierra todo serio, de padres de ponys de Aztecolt.

-"Así que nuestra lealtad no está con los Equestres…..", decía Neki, un unicornio igual de serio, de padres de refugiados de Eastland.

-"Está con todos los ponys en el mundo….."; decía con un ligero acento Monica, una unicornio unos cuantos centimentros más alta que el promedio, porque tiene de padre a un refugiado de Saddle Arabia y de madre Equestre.

-"Y haremos lo necesario para protegerlos", decía Ginora, una pegaso de Aztecolt igual que seria que los demás.

-"Mmmmm….si que sabes con quien te rodeas ehh…"; decía toda contenta Meddy.

-"Pero aunque tenemos recursos limitados, nuestros conocimientos son limitados…más bien, pueden que me hayan puesto como jefa de investigaciones aquí, pero es solo para investigación de protesis…..no soy una bióloga certificada…..al igual que el resto y apenas puedo usarlo como se debe para poder hacer a mi alicornio"; decía yo toda seria como los señalaba.

-"Ahora…..nos podrás enseñar a como mejorar nuestro trabajo aquí…y a la vez, así te podremos ayudar como se debe a hacer al súper soldado?", pregunto yo con respeto.

-"Lo haré con mucho gusto…..y más me alegra hacerlo en un puto lugar con temperatura regulada, que como lo extrañe!", decía ella con gran alegría como alzaba los brazos.

Yo solo sonreí.

-"Bueno chicos…..hoy día comienza la creación de una nueva raza!", decía yo toda animada como sacaba de unos los cajones, un frasco con un liquido conservador adentro, donde tenía el ovulo de Celestia, "Como se los enseñe a todos".

Todos vitorearon.

Y Meddy solo sonrío.

-"Esto si que es un reto que quiero cumplir…..", dijo Meddy con gran alegría.

-..-.-..-..-….-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-

 **Teniente Comet Shimmer**

 **En esos momentos**

 **En la oficina de la comandante Destiny Tree, 3 pisos más arriba**

-"Ok….ahora…..podemos discutir de verdad como no es una buena idea tener a Clansy con su grupo de anarquistas, con una anarquista de mayor categoría?", pregunto Destiny toda estresada como se sentaba detrás de su escritorio.

-"Un grupo que está a nuestro favor por lo menos…"; dije yo intentando ser positivo.

-"Si….por ahora….porque si decimos que no, te imaginas que cosas nos puedan hacer?", pregunto Destiny toda seria.

-"Sabemos lo extrema que puede ser Clansy….pero no olvidemos que tiene familia ahora que la hace un poco blanda, y ella, a pesar de todo, le interesa la vida mientras no la molestemos"; decía Fresh intentando ser también positivo.

-"Puedes decidir un maldito lado de una vez Fresh, que ya me estás irritando la verdad….."; decía Destiny sonando toda estresada de nuevo.

-"Estoy con Comet en esto, ya no tenemos voto alguno en esto…..lo menos que podemos hacer es intentar mejorar las relaciones con ellos al cooperar…no importa la clase de pony que sean…al menos con Clansy sabemos que no es una asesina, aunque no le importe que ponys mueran a su alrededor irónicamente"; decía Fresh todo serio.

-"Además, no hay que olvidar una cosa…", decía yo como iba al lado de Mirash y le rodeaba con una pata por su nuca, "Mirash es la hermana de uno de los líderes de su coalición de autodefensa, así que aun podemos influir en el mundo…aunque sea un poco a través de su hermana"; decía yo todo serio.

-"Mmmm….si….más porque quiero que todos estén unidos, no me gusta que nos hayan dejado de lado", decía Mirash algo decaída.

Mi Mirash es tan puraa que es adorable por todos los cielos!.

-"Aunque también esta esa tal Genova….que por los rumores que escuche, creo que tu y ella hicieron algo de conexión en nuestro tiempo en cautiverio en el reino grifo", decía yo todo pensativo.

-"Bueno….algo así….", decía Fresh algo sonrojado.

-"Así que si, tenemos 2 potenciales aliados, y los minotauros son los únicos que parecen neutrales hacia nosotros, así que…..digo que es algo…la verdad"; decía yo intentando aun sonar positivo.

-"Yo creo que ni con 100 grifos como Genova, podamos cambiar la opinión pública que ese reino tiene de nosotros….."; decía Destiny toda seria.

-"Pero bajarla a neutral por lo menos, sería algo", decía yo aun intentando ser positivo.

-"Supongo….", decía Destiny aun sonando estresada.

-"Así que, si jugamos bien nuestras cartas con ambas doctoras haya abajo, creo que podemos sacarle provecho y no estar detrás del resto"; decía yo intentando ser positivo.

-"Es un juego peligroso intentar hacernos aliadas de ellas…."; decía Destiny toda seria.

-"Es eso, o ser simples marionetas de ellas, y nadie aquí, quiere ser una marioneta"; decía yo ahora seriamente.

-"Si…..bueno…ya que….solo tendremos que esperar lo que venga…."; decía Destiny como por fin se rindió.

-"Ese es el espíritu…", decía yo intentando ser positivo.

-"Muerdeme", decía aun no de buen humor Destiny…

-..-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-

 **Ese mismo día.**

 **8:23 pm**

 **Aun en la oficina**

*Ring Ring*

Por fin!

 _ **-"Estoy sobrevolando Applelosa, me abren o que?"**_ ¸se escucho la voz por la radio del tal Meca.

-"Esta la princesa contigo?", pregunto yo todo serio antes que nada

 _ **-"No, en estos momentos está descansando, después de todo fueron casi 8 horas de sexo con poco descanso entre medio….."**_ , decía Meca.

-"Si serán…..", decía con enfado Destiny en voz baja.

-"Solo autoriza para que abran ok", digo yo lo más calmado posible, como la envidia me llenaba.

Malditos suertudos…..

-"Bien….."; decía Destiny de mal humor como daba el mensaje de que se preparan y despejaran el hangar.

-"Bien, en unos minutos te abren", decía yo por la radio.

 _ **-"Enterado"**_ , respondió eso y corto.

-"Vamos a ver a esa belleza entonces"; decía yo como iba a la derecha del escritorio, donde cualquiera vería solo una pared.

Pero…con solo presionar un botón que había al lado de esta.

Era en realidad esa pared unos paneles que se elevaban, revelando un panel de cristal para poder ver el enorme hangar desde las oficinas.

Entonces los enormes paneles de arriba se empezaban a abrir lento pero con cuidado para que entrara la nave

Y después de casi medio minuto las enormes compuertas se habían abierto.

Y fue allí donde vimos la enorme nave descender lentamente y con cuidado en el hangar.

Hasta estar flotando a sol metros del suelo, dependiendo de las zonas.

Porque esa cosa no tiene trenes de aterrizaje o cualquier cosa parecido para que aterrice en tierra como lo tiene un dirigible.

Pero era allí, desde nuestra posición podíamos ver la cima de la nave

Toda imponente, con el enorme cañon de rieles allí mismo…..

Si…

No es una vista muy agradable que digamos…

-"Vamos a verlo de cerca mejor…."; decía yo como apretó el botón para cerrar las compuertas de nuevo.

Entonces los 4 fuimos hacia la base del hangar.

.-.-.-.-

 **5 minutos después**

Al llegar, pudimos ver como en la parte inferior delantera de la nave le habían puesto una rampa para su zona de carga.

Que si era un buen detalle.

Aunque, vimos allí esperando con la rampa abierta, Meca, y extrañamente con él, llevando una carriola.

-"Ya era hora que vinieran…..tengo mucho equipo de laboratorio que bajar antes de bloquear la nave", decía Meca todo tranquilo.

-"Como bloqueas toda una gigantesca nave?", pregunto yo confundido, más enfocado en la nave que en esa carriola.

-"No bloquear toda la nave idiota…me refiero a bloquear todos los sistemas de la nave, para que absolutamente nadie la pueda usar, sin mi autorización claro está…..", decía el algo presumido.

-"Ok…"; decía yo sin mucho animo…..

-"Y que sea rápido, que quiero cerrar la rampa antes de irme de regreso, que mi transporte de regreso me espera", decía el sonando apurado…..

-"En que te regresaras?", pregunto yo extrañado.

-"Que se apuren en descargar mis cosas y lo verás….", decía el todo apurado aún, pero sonando todo presumido.

.-.-..-..-.-.-..-.-.-

 **20 minutos después…..**

 **En la superficie….**

-"Estoy lista para el despegue Sr. Master", decía una hembra minotauro con total respeto que estaba en la posible cabina de una de esas aeronaves que vimos volar antes.

Pero estaba estacionado tranquilamente aquí en medio del desierto.

La hembra minotauro tenía un casco con un visor extraño, y vestía un uniforme de color verde por lo que se veía.

-"Esta bien Tatiana…...lamento haberte echo esperar…", decía Meca con pesar al parecer.

Como volaba para aterrizar en su regazo.

-"Y como llamas este nave?", pregunto yo genuinamente fascinado como las chicas igual lo miraban fascinados esta nave.

Como era una noche con luna llena, aparte de que había una bengala iluminando cerca del avión, para poder verla una vez salimos a la superficie.

-"Son aviones caza, y los humanos la llaman a este modelo en especifico, F-35 Lightning II…esta, es única, porque el resto tiene el modelo que hace poco actualice, a versiones del MIG-29, otro modelo de caza, inferior al que ven aquí, pero tan armados y preparados para el combate que con toda la flota de aviones que tenemos, PUM, despedidos de toda la costa este de su país en cuestión de unas pocas horas…así de eficientes y letales hice estas naves"; decía el con orgullo.

-"Y cuantas naves de estás tienes?", pregunto yo preocupado.

Y esperando que si me lo dijera.

-"Unas 50 solamente….como ahora solo nos estamos enfocando en la construcción de defensa antiaérea, radares de detección a larga distancia y mejorar cada vez más el equipo de las tropas"; decía el todo tranquilo.

-"Pero ya basta de preguntas…..que el tiempo apremia, así que les entregare a la princesa aquí al amanecer esta bien"; decía el todo tranquilo como hizo algo en la cabina como el panel de vidrio en este bajo e hizo click en el metal de avión.

Antes de que pudiera responderle.

Pero entonces el hizo una señas para que nos alejaramos.

E hicimos caso.

Como entonces vimos que parecía que tenía propulsores debajo de la nave como esta se empezaba de elevar.

Como los motores de la parte trasera empezaban a encenderse y acelerar con una potencia que superaba hasta los trenes que teníamos.

Fue allí donde nos tuvimos que cubrir los oídos por el ruido.

Como en un fuerte empuje salió disparado hacia adelante, y con el leve brillo de la luna pudimos ver como se elevaba en el aire y desaparecía rápidamente en el horizonte.

-"Y ahora crees que no deberíamos hacernos aliados de estos?", le grite a Destiny.

-"No me lo tienes que decir 2 veces ahora!"; grito ella en respuesta, como creo que nos dejo algo sordos….

Pero joder, esa nave si que es impresionante.

.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-

 **Dra. Clansy**

 **En esos momentos**

 **Los laboratorios en la base.**

-"Estos son….?", pregunto yo toda fascinada como terminaban de traer los últimos enormes tubos de liquido verde.

Exactamente unos 10.

Pero había uno que estaba bloqueado y blindado y que decía "PELIGRO RADIOACTIVO, NO ABRIR"

-"Si…..extracto puro de ADN de cebra, grifo, diamond dog, Changeling, dragón, minotauro, pony tierra puro de Saddle Arabia, pony tierra normal, pegaso y unicornio"; decía la Dra. Meddy como señalaba a cada contenedor en orden, como se veía sus enormes etiquetas grabadas con esos nombres en ellos.

-"Y con esto….lo combinaremos en una nueva y poderosa raza", decía Meddy como sostenía el tubo de ensayo con el ovulo de Celestia.

-"Si antes los aliens temían/fascinaban a la princesa….con este nuevo ser…no tendrán ni idea de los que le espera…"; decía yo toda animada.

-"Ahora colegas…hoy, haremos historia!", grito animada Meddy.

Como todos empezamos a aplaudir. (Que es pisotear en donde están)

.-..-.-.-.-..-.-

 **Al día siguiente.**

 **En la superficie**

 **6:30 am**

-"Vamos…..hace rato que amaneció…..", decía yo como estaba esperando a que llegara Meca, mientras miraba el cielo con unos binoculares.

-"Allí esta!", decía Mirash toda emocionada como señalaba un punto en el cielo.

Como yo apunte a ver que era.

Y era algo grande…

Que bueno, no tan grande como la nave alienígena, pero si más grande que un avión caza como los llamo Meca.

-"Que es eso?", pregunte a nadie en particular como lo que sea que se acercaba se aproximaba.

Como todas se acercaron conmigo y me quito Destiny los binoculares.

-"No se….pero lo que sea que sea….tiene la forma de un avión caza…..pero se ve más grande y más robusto…", decía Destiny como veíamos que se acercaba….pero no parecía tener intención de descender o desacelerar.

Y cuando ya pudimos ver su forma cuando estaba encima de nosotros a casi 500 metros de altura….….que era como un gran cilindro con alas fijas….

Vimos que detrás de este salieron 2 figuras….

Una grande y una pequeña….

Y por lo que pude ver era Celestia y Meca.

Entonces ellos empezaron a descender tranquilamente hacia nosotros, como esa nave se alejaba y se perdía en el horizonte.

Y entonces la princesa aterrizo con gracia cerca de nosotros.

Pero yo note…..como las piernas trasera las tenía algo débiles…como casi se pone de rodillas…..

Joooder…

No era una broma sobre el sexo intenso.

Pero para mantener algo las apariencias, se mantiene en pie.

Aunque yo aun puedo notar como le tiembla algo las rodillas de las patas traseras.

Y Meca aterriza igual cerca de ella.

-"Princesa…..esta bien?", pregunto preocupada Destiny.

-"Si….si…solo que…lo de ayer si me afecto bastante….."; decía ella con la mayor delicadeza posible, pero se sonrojaba.

-"Que le hicieron…", respondió enfadada Destiny como miraba con una mirada asesina a Meca.

-"Nada malo, después de todo, somos muy buenos ponys…..y lo máximo que llego a experimentar ella fue un trio….porque bueno, es Celestia…..aun estábamos nerviosos al intentar algo con ella, pero nada más que un poco de terapia genética por allí…drogas potenciadoras allá…..y bueno…digamos que aunque tiene un factor de regeneración impresionante…..creo que es mejor que no se siente en 2 días a lo mucho"; decía Meca como, con todo el descaro del mundo, le dio un azote con su ala derecha en el trasero de la princesa.

Haciendo que las patas traseras de la princesa sedan, se medio siente.

Y de un pequeño gemido…de placer.

Eso hizo que la princesa se sonrojara como un tomate.

Y realmente…..realmente, pusiera todo incomodo aquí.

Hacerlo con la princesa era uno de mis sueños…..

Pero ya veo porque requirieron a drogas para hacer algo al menos simple con ella…

Porque si…si yo…..yo el que debo de admitir que pienso con el miembro algunas veces….

Yo siento que esto es más incomodo que excitante…

-"Yo…yo voy a volar a Canterlot por mi cuenta….mis pequeños ponys no tienen que verme así…...", decía Celestia toda sonrojada como extendía las alas y se iba volando.

Y por todos los cielos…..me tente a verle….me tente a verle ese derrier real…..

Pero al final lo hice….porque también el morbo es fuerte en mí…..

Y ella…ella ni intentaba taparse con su cola….más bien la tenía a un lado para que le vieran completito, como si ya estuviera acostumbrada…cuando no era así…

Y era…..glorioso…..

*no vio mucho más, como enseguida cierta unicornio enojada le da un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, dejándolo inconsciente*

 **(Entre paréntesis es que hablan sin el conocimiento del que esta con la perspectiva)**

(-"Solo vamos adentro quieres….ya iremos a velar por el bienestar de la princesa más tarde"; decía con enfado Destiny)

(-"Me haría guardia solar ahora mismo si pudiera…."; decía Fresh como el también se vio tentado en mirar)

Pero también tuvo el mismo destino que Comet.

(-"Solo entra ya…"; decía Destiny toda seria como estaba controlando su enojo, como Mirash caminaba al lado de Destiny, como ella arrastraba con su magia al par de inconscientes Fresh y Comet con ya chichones formándose en sus cabezas, como caminaban con dirección a la entrada secreta de la base)

.-_.-..-.-.-.-…-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.

 **Ufff…que cosas no?**

 **Ahora las cosas se pondrán tan alocadas con el canon!**

 **Que no veannn**

 **Y si, este capitulo fue corto, porque, los que no saben, yo vivo en Bolivia, el país que esta estuvo en crisis por tantos días, y que el Lunes y el Martes se vivieron básicamente como un estado de sitio por unos hijos de puto leales al hijo de puta de nuestro ex presidente.**

 **Y estuve apoyando a mi barrio haciendo patrullas y barricadas por el temor a que vinieran a robarnos como la policía no daba abasto.**

 **Y aunque aun se vive esto en algunos estados/departamentos de mi país, al menos en donde estoy ha menorado lo suficiente para que pueda tener tiempo para escribir esto.**

 **Y no dejarles sin un capitulo diario, porque así de dedicado soy con esto mis leales lectores.**

 **Ahora, sin más relleno, espero que lo hayan disfrutado.**

 **Así que espero sus comentarios como siempre.**

 **Cuídense gente bonita :3**

 **Que nos vemos el domingo con otro capitulazo!.**


	79. Chapter 79

_**Capitulo 79: Poniendo los cimientos para el canon y no canon, jejeje**_

 **Comandante del ACM Destiny**

 **21 de noviembre del 997 DDNM**

 **Canterlot, Equestria**

 **Torre de la princesa Celestia**

 **8:00 am**

-"Me mando a llamar princesa?", pregunto yo algo nerviosa como entraba a su torre.

Por unas horas pensamos que talvez podría ser una ilusión cuando llegaron a Equestria..

Pero cuando los guardias en Canterlot confirmaron que era real, solo 6 horas después de que llego, que comio y bebió su almuerzo y cena con normalidad…..

Ya nos pudimos relajar.

Aunque, eso si, se pidió el día libre ese día cuando llego.

Que es comprensible.

-"Si Destiny…..pero, no es algo serio, solo quería preguntarte algo de carácter más personal en privado"; decía ella con la misma calma y armonía que la representa como se acomodaba sus joyas reales como se veía al espejo de cuerpo completo que tiene ella en su cuarto.

-"Oh…..puede contar conmigo para lo que sea princesa"; decía yo algo nerviosa.

Y algo sospechosa…

Porque después de todo, que cosas le habrán hecho a Celestia que no nos han dicho?

Le habrán lavado el cerebro?

La convirtieron en una doble agente?

Le pusieron algo dentro para convertirla en doble agente o solo monitorearla?

-"Puedes decirme como te sientes después de acostarte con Comet?", pregunto ella algo sonrojada como decidió voltearse y verme a la cara.

Yo me puse sonrojada…..como la pregunta en si me dejo muy confundida.

Y no sabía que responder.

-"Eh….cual fue la pregunta?", pregunto yo…..esperando que no fuera exactamente lo que ella acaba de decir…

-"Oh…lo siento…es que…..puede que haya pasado un día haya…..pero…..es que hablan con tanta libertad que…esta es una pregunta algo común entre ellos…pero, refiriéndose a sus novias o algo por el estilo…..y debo decir…que me gusto…..pero, ya recuerdo que aquí no son tan liberales a la hora de hablar…..y menos conmigo….."; decía ella algo triste.

-"Si…porque….si me preguntan eso mayormente es Mirash o alguna ex celosa de Comet, que por desgracia es un montón…pero no….no es común siquiera entre conocidos aquí…."; decía yo aun confundida por lo que decía.

-"Si…jeje…ahora que lo pienso, no es algo muy fácil de discutir…..y solo lo hacían esos comentarios porque era el calor del momento….."; decía ella como sonreía otra vez.

-"Pero….porque me pregunto como es mi vida sexual con Comet?", pregunto yo aun confundida.

-"Es que….quiero saber…si debo sentir algo más…..porque…..como sabes….era virgen hasta ayer….y….no sabía si debía pensar en algo más que un placer que no había sentido nunca antes en mi vida…"; decía ella como se sonrojaba.

-"Bueno…yo no amo tanto a Comet como para sentir algo más que eso….y la verdad, es que el fue mi primera vez…..así que no sabría decirte que sentir aparte….pero…Mirash creo que si siente algo más cuando está con él…..es creo que ella si lo ama de verdad…..y creo que eso lo hace más especial cuando ellos se acuestan….."; decía yo toda pensativa.

*Suspiro*

-"Me imaginaba…", decía ella con pesar después de suspirar, "Esa es una de las muchas razones de porque también no busque tener pareja…"; decía ella con pesar.

-"Además de estar ocupada los primeros siglos…me di cuenta que siempre vería a cualquiera que amará….morirían de viejos….y aun no estoy lista para perder a nadie que ame…ya perdí a mi hermana por tantos siglos después de todo….."; decía ella como cerraba los ojos intentando contener sus lágrimas.

-"Pero….sabes que…..cuando me llevaron allí a ese edificio…..yo espere lo peor….pensé que me harían cosas más horribles de lo que leí en cualquier libro de romance o misterio o en el mismo libro que relata las cosas que sucedieron en el mundo", decía ella como solo miraba al suelo.

Ok….

-"Pero…no….me trataron bien…..fueron amables conmigo…..e incluso estaban nerviosos cuando yo estaba dispuesta a seguir con ello….aceptando que me hicieran el amor, tanto así como si fueran un novio intentando por primera vez hacerlo con su amor verdadero en esas novelas románticas que eh leído…"; decía ella como se sonroja un poco.

-"Y debo decir que cuando llegaron a tener el valor de hacerlo conmigo…..me sentí….además de un placer que mis cascos nunca habrían echo…", decía ella.

-"Espera…sus cascos?", pregunto yo confundida.

-"Bueno….muchas novelas románticas que leo…..si llegan hasta el final…..y debes recordar que soy una pony que también tiene necesidades y….me di cuenta en ese momento en donde por fin pude experimentar lo que leo en esas novelas…..después del 5to orgasmo….después de 10 minutos…por fin pude sentirme como una pony normal"; decía ella con una sonrisa al final, aunque estaba sonrojada.

-"Y creo que eso es lo que más me gusto….sentirme como una pony normal…que tiene sexo casual….almuerza, y cena y la pasa bien con otros…que me veían como otro más…..aun si estaban pasado de drogas…..para poder darse valor…pero algo es algo"; decía ella toda pensativa.

-"Incluso….nadie me sirvió la comida…..fui a comer como todos los demás, a una cafetería…donde me trataron como a otro allí…", decía ella con una sonrisa.

-"Creo que…..a pesar de que pueda ser humillada con lo que me hicieron….no me importa…porque me demostró que realmente había olvidado lo que era ser alguien normal…..que solo quiero descansar por una vez…pasear por algún lado sin que se inclinen ante o mí…..o solo poder estar jugando en la playa…con otros ponys…..aunque estuvieran drogados….no me importo, porque me aceptaban como los suyos….y eso no puedo sacármelo de mi cabeza"; decía ella.

-"Como puedo saber que lo que paso es cierto?", pregunto yo algo precavida….

Porque…ya, puede haber pasado algo que la cambiará de más en la isla…

-"Yo te puedo enseñar…."; decía ella como su cuerno brillaba y así pude ver lo que ella vio.

Desde su llegada…hasta lo que ella menciono de los sementales nerviosos.

Las charlas después del asunto.

El almuerzo….

Una fiesta en la playa…seguida de más sexo

Una cena y finalmente algo que ella no conto, como la dejaron a ella beber en el bar de un pueblo cerca del lugar, que estaba sobre una plataforma en el mar.

Y de allí vi como ella viajaba toda tranquila en el avión que la trajo, que era algo que llamaban como avión de carga.

Y acabo justo cuando se nos presento de nuevo en el desierto.

-"Guao…..", decía yo como parpadeaba después de que esas visiones abandonaron mi cabeza.

-"Si…..nada de mentiras…..realmente lo pase como una pony normal en unas vacaciones exóticas…..con muchas libertades…..", decía Celestia como se sonrojaba.

Mucho…..pero mucho sexo….

Y la verdad es que…..si parece que gozo bastante…

Y esas visiones venían con audio así que…..si escuche bastantes cosas que no creía que pudieran venir de la princesa…

*ella se sonrojaba igual*

-"Pero…a que quiere llegar princesa?"; pregunto yo.

-"Creo que…..desde ahora…quiero hacer algunas cosas que haría una pony normal…empezando en pequeño como…preparar mi propio desayuno…"; decía ella toda animada.

Ok…

-"Y ya se formas nuevas de como podría satisfacerme en privado…..y sin mucha vergüenza ahora…."; decía ella toda sonrojada.

-"Pero como dije….cosas pequeñas, porque después de todo, no tengo el tiempo para hacer las cientos de cosas que tengo pensado hacer"; decía ella con una gran sonrisa.

-"Pero aun estará de tutela de su pupila Twilight Sparkle?", pregunto yo.

-"Si…..pero, le dare más libertades para que pueda experimentar más cosas…..que tenga más amigos y viva la vida…..porque, lo que aprendí es que solo se vive una vez…..y más si eres mortal", decía ella con una sonrisa aún, pero se le escapaba una lagrima como fue hacia mí, "Puedes averiguar si pueden hacer un hueco para una biblioteca privada solo para ella…como un nuevo paso a su independencia?", pregunto ella como me sonrío.

-"Muy bien mi princesa….me encargaré ahora mismo…"; decía yo aun confundida sin saber como responder exactamente, así que solo me había dedicado a escuchar.

-"Perfecto…..además, por lo que recuerdo, su hermano está próximo a salir de la escuela de oficiales…crees que estará listo para ser ascendido directo a capitán de la guardia real?", pregunto ella sonando realmente animada.

-"Aun habrá algunos resentidos que no pudieron ascender…..pero, si, el si está listo, tiene buenas notas y se lleva bien con otros guardias, así que sí…"; decía yo como hacía memoria de las cartas que me enviaba el que lideraba la escuela sobre el progreso de Shining Armor.

-"Bien, fue una buena charla Destiny…..espero que podamos volver a hacer algo así próximamente….."; decía ella como con suavidad me puso su pata en mi hombro por un momento, "Pero ya sabes…el deber aguarda…", decía ella toda animada como salía ella del lugar.

Dejándome a mi sola allí…

-"Ok…..ok….que carajo acaba de pasar?", pregunto yo a ninguna parte como volteo a ver la puerta por donde salió Celestia, toda incrédula….

Creo que Comet tiene rázon…..

Creo que debemos aceptar estos cambios raros….o nos volverá locos si intentamos entenderlos.

Y yo…..*piensa en lo que vio Celestia*

Yo necesito hacerlo con Comet…..o bañarme con agua fría….

Lo que ocurra primero…. *pensaba ella toda sonrojada como salía ella de la habitación de Celestia*

-..-..-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-..-.-.

 **Dra. Clansy**

 **Ese mismo día**

 **En los laboratorios en la base de Applelosa**

 **11:23 am**

-"…y recuerden, no importa lo que pase, nunca, pero nunca dejen de mantener vigilado este tanque y con todos los sistemas de nutrientes estables y el índice de radiación bajo, pero aun fluyendo….porque si lo descuidan por una hora….…créanme, que nos vamos a morir todos", decía la Dra. Meddy Corp toda seria como señalaba a un enorme tubo doble de metal con muchos símbolos de peligro y frágil en él.

Después de dar todo un discurso sobre la función de ese tubo.

-"Pero aun no nos dice que exactamente tiene allí…?", pregunte yo toda curiosa.

-"En términos simples es un ser vivo que tuvo un destino de lo más horrible, y ahora mismo, no hay ciencia o magia que la cure, pero, que a la vez su cuerpo sirve para crear diferentes tipos de ADN…bajo un método nada ético…pero útil aunque no se quiera admitir", decía ella toda seria.

-"Pero, darle un flujo bajo de radiación no es letal a largo plazo para un ser vivo?", pregunto yo confundida.

-"En este caso no…..porque este ser, absorbe radiación…pero con el paso del tiempo le consumimos todo, y ya su ADN dejaba de mutar, así que empezamos a suministrarle radiación para que vuelva su misma velocidad de mutaciones y aun podamos absorber el ADN para su extracto necesario para las muestras", decía ella.

-"Pero, si ya había parado….y ya no tenía radiación dentro de su cuerpo…..haciendo que técnicamente sea un ser normal sin mutaciones….porque volverla a enfermar?", pregunto yo confundida.

Porque aparte que estamos jugando con la vida de un ser vivo….

Estoy algo preocupada la verdad, porque estamos jugando con fuego, porque con como nos explico que está cosa es como un reactor nuclear, y explicar luego que es un reactor nuclear.

Esta cosa es una bomba de tiempo si alguien se descuida.

Y joder, no quiero morir por el descuido de alguien más…

Aun quiero participar en la segunda invasión alienígena como médica de campo.

-"Porque aunque suene mal, ella vale más en este estado, que estando libre…..porque los extractos de ADN que produce ayuda a mitigar los efectos de la maldición de la leviatán Gaia, que por ahora es algo imposible de resolver, como las mismas plantas cambiaron genéticamente, y el único modo de acabar con la maldición sería hacer una campaña de desforestación tremenda hasta las raíces, matando incluso la tierra por si hasta los hongos lo transmiten en Equestria, el reino Grifo, Eastland y Saddle Arabia para que ya deje de afectar a los ponys"; decía ella toda seria, "Y reforestar todo tomaría años o décadas….y mucho personal y equipo…pero con el tema de los alienígenas de fondo…..y como esta maldición no es mortal…..se lo ha dejado de lado por otras prioridades como la defensa del planeta", decía ella toda seria.

Bueno…..

Eso es entendible….

Pero aun así, joder…..

Que ahora me produce de los nervios si quiera pensar en acercarme a esa cosa de tubos y más tubos alrededor de él….

Suerte que ya tuve un hijo, o si no estaría preocupada por mi código genético dentro de mi cuerpo…..

-"Buenas Meddy….….ya terminaste de asustar a las novatas al explicarles sobre Holy?", pregunto Meca Master, el esposo de Meddy, que acaba de entrar al laboratorio, como lleva en un carrito detrás de él, unas maquinas y equipo para soldar.

-"Informar…pero si el contenido es de miedo no es mi problema"; decía Meddy como se cruzaba de brazos.

-"Ya…..ya….solo dime que ya tienes acomodado todo como quieres para por fin soldar todo al suelo?"; pregunto Meca.

-"Si, ya lo acomodamos todo ayer", decía Meddy.

-"Perfecto….."; decía Meca como mientras caminaba, de su equipo sacaba una máscara de soldador.

*tzzzz* *tzzzz*

-"Mierda…."; decía asustado Meca como casi brinca, pero como aun esta atado a un carrito pesado, no se eleva tanto.

Como entra al laboratorio 2 vipers que serían catalogadas como jóvenes.

Como apenas tiene unos 8 años de vida.

Pero aun así, son solo unos pocos centímetros más altos que un pony cuando están erguidas.

Y son las asignadas al laboratorio.

Como solo entran como van también con unos carritos trayendo más material y equipo desguazado de las naves alienígenas.

-"Oh, Ziggy y Zigga…..pueden pasar….", decía yo ahora toda tranquila como con mi magia de un bote especial sacaba sus premios por ayudar.

Un pescado entero cocinado para cada una.

Aunque estén ya fríos porque las tenemos conservadas.

Pero a ellas no les importa.

Más bien, les encantan.

Se las lance con mi magia a las 2, y como si fueran perros, saltan un poco en el aire como se impulsan con sus largas colas y las toman.

Y son pescados que su madre se los puede comer de un bocado.

Pero ellas aun son muy jóvenes, y apenas ¼ del pescado le entra en sus bocas.

Y pueden que lo atraparán en el aire esos pescados, pero se los están comiendo con gusto y algo lento para disfrutar cada bocado.

Y mientras comen, ya mis colegas van y recogen los materiales que han traído.

-"Ya era hora que pudiera ver a los supuestos alienígenas que tenían domesticados…que estuve aquí más de un día y ni los había visto…."; decía Meddy como se acercaba a ellos sin miedo.

-"Que suerte más bien que no me los encontré hasta ahora…..", decía Meca como se lo escuchaba algo asustado detrás de su máscara de soldar.

-"Es que solo tenemos 9, 1 es la madre, y 8 son las crías, y 4 las tenemos aquí como apoyo en lo que se respecta a transportar cosas en la mañana, mientras se les enseña como si fueran niños en la tarde y ya tienen libre de noche, mientras que las otras 4 se quedan con la madre y ya reciben una educación más normal", decía yo.

-"Oh…..con que propósito no todas están con la madre?", preguntaba Meddy como solo dejo que comieran su pescado toda tranquilas.

Porque eran crías hembras.

-"Por 2 razones, para ver como un grupo crece con un ambiente semi independiente de la madre con una crianza tipo pony, o sea la que consideramos normal, y otra con la madre que ya sabría o quizás no como criarlos….pero aun así reciben enseñanza básica de matemáticas, ciencias y escritura"; decía yo como hacía recuerdo de lo que me dijo la Dra. Heart, "Y la otra es que se debía justificar tener 9 serpientes alienígenas en nuestras filas, y que debían estar haciendo algo, así que a las más dóciles, se las asigno a este lugar para ayudar"

-"Espera….me estás diciendo que no son solo bestias sin mente que solo saben recibir ordenes?", pregunto fascinada Meddy como me miraba.

-"Si, más bien por desgracia vimos que es la única especie que es la que más tiene sentimientos de independencia…..y que está bajo más control mental que los demás, mientras que la raza conocida como los Mutones, son seres bélicos más cooperativos con los Ancianos, y los sectoides, o los bípedos grises cabezones como les llamábamos…..ellos si cooperan al 100% con los ancianos", decía yo como recordaba las notas sobre los alienígenas de la Dra. Heart.

-"Mmmm…..y son o no son hostiles por naturaleza?", pregunto Meddy ahora toda precavida como ya las crías terminaban de comer..

-"Por lo que pudimos ver, no son hostiles…pero si son algo indiferente a la muerte, como son casi en su totalidad carnívoros, aunque si te comen algo de arroz, leche o papa bien cocida, juegan algo brusco entre sí, y parece que la madre no le importo que nos lleváramos a 4 de sus hijas…..pero no sabemos porque si no le interesa de verdad a sus hijas, o aun tiene secuelas del control mental excesivo que tuvo…y que básicamente es algo parecido a un clon, con leves vestigios de los recuerdos del sujeto base"; decía yo toda pensativa.

-"Pero y las crías?", pregunto ella como entonces las crías la vieron a Meddy.

Y se acercaron con cautela a Meddy, como por fin habían visto un ser vivo más grande que ellas…..

-"Son por hora algo inquietas…..más porque creemos que son jóvenes…pero que son curiosas, lo son….y si ven algo pequeño que se mueve, como si fueran gatos, lo intentan cazar….pero son también inteligentes, como si más o menos saben escribir y algo básico de matemáticas, muy, pero muy básico…..como creemos que su sociedad realmente no estaba tan avanzada, o al menos a eso le hemos hecho que se fijen, en vez de enseñarles a cazar", decía yo toda pensativa.

-"Saben leer eh…..", dijo ella toda curiosa y pensativa como ambas viper ya se pusieron de frente a Meddy y se irguieron lo más posible para ser lo más alta que pudieran.

Pero solo llegaron a la altura de los pechos de Meddy como empezaron a olfatearla.

-"Parece que por ahora solo son curiosas…", decía Meddy como no se movía como solo se las quedaba viendo toda tranquila.

Entonces, ambas vipers usando sus manos apartaron con algo de brusquedad la parte del pecho de la bata que tenía puesto Meddy, exponiendo sus 2 voluminosas glándulas mamarias.

Y algo curioso paso…..las 2 vipers en seguida la siguieron olfateando un poco más….antes de que como si se abalanzarán a una presa…ambas empezaron a mamar de las tetas de Meddy.

Eso hizo chillar algo sorprendida a Meddy.

-"Y parece que aun les sigue gustando la leche materna…."; decía algo sonrojada Meddy como intentaba mantener la compostura.

-"Si…..pero no sabía que extrañaran amamantar…si hace años que ni una de las crías que tiene la Dra. Heart en Canterlot no lo ha hecho….."; decía yo toda pensativa.

-"No es eso…..ella para hacerse esa figura, se baso en ADN de minotauro, y en eso incluyo la posición y tamaño de los pechos….y eso incluye la misma composición de la leche, que es la leche más dulce de todas, la leche de hembra minotauro"; decía Meca de fondo aun sonando algo nervioso, como no ha podido ponerse a trabajar, por los nervios de tener 2 serpientes bípedas con brazos en la habitación.

-"Ellas debieron olerlo…..como el aroma es algo fuerte", decía Meddy como estaba sonrojada como ambas Vipers seguían y seguían todas sedientas, "Suerte que produzco tanta como una minotauro normal o hace rato me habrían dejado seca….."; comentaba ella, "Ya pueden parar…..que no tengo ni las más grandes ni de cerca…."; decía Meddy algo nerviosa como les tocaba las cabezas a ambas con suavidad…..

Y ellas la verdad…se detuvieron.

Como ambas entonces miraron a Meddy, se frotaron un poco en sus pechos….y luego volvieron a estar paradas como antes, toda tranquilas y creo que felices…..si sus muecas se parecían algo a las nuestras…

-"Ohhh….están realmente felices…", decía conmovida Monica.

-"Pero ya pueden retirarse….ya estoy vacía….vuelvan mañana para más si quieren…..", decía Meddy como les hacía una señal para que se fueran.

Y curiosamente…..

Ambas le hicieron caso, como asintieron y se fueron.

-"Es increíble…no le hacen caso a cualquiera…."; decía yo sorprendida.

-"Creo que prefieren más la leche que al pescado la verdad…."; decía Meddy toda tranquila como se acomodaba su bata.

-"Al menos ya se fueron….."; decía Meca aliviado.

-"Solo deja de estar meandote encima, y haz tu trabajo, que ya estás aplazando demasiado el tener que ver los ingenieros con quien compartirás el taller", decía Meddy toda seria.

-"No me lo recuerdes…", decía Meca ahora sonando disgustado…..

-"Pero ahora que las máquinas por fin estarán ancladas y seguras al suelo…quien quiere ser la primera en aprender de verdad como se operan?"; pregunto Meddy.

Como yo y mi grupo levantamos las patas a la vez, mientras Meddy solo sonreía.

.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-

 **Meca Master**

 **Ese mismo día**

 **5:23 pm**

*suspiro*

-"Vamos…ya trajeron tus cosas…..solo entras, saludas a los que haya y te vas a hacer tu trabajo"; decía yo en voz baja como miraba la puerta de metal del área de ingeniería de la base.

No es como si hubiera uno de esos desgraciados ingenieros que tomaron crédito de tus trabajos allí adentro cuando era estudiante….….

Que Meddy tuviera a una conocida con ella era pura coincidencia…..

*abre la puerta entonces*

El lugar era grande, al menos como una mini fábrica.

De 200 metros cuadrados y al menos 8 metros de altura.

Lo que sirve para lo que tengo planeado hacer.

Y a parte de que todo esta lleno de maquinas y herramientas para soldar o trabajar el metal, además de lo que es un gran horno construido sobre un cráter en el centro del lugar.

Aparte que aunque este ventilado este lugar, hace algo de calor aquí aún así, así que el horno debe estar en funcionamiento.

Hay varias piezas de armaduras y armas básicas por todo el lugar.

Además de una pequeña mesa donde se ve planos y bocetos y piezas del primer modelo de radio que había.

Pero lo curioso, es que al menos un cuarto del lugar, o sea, la esquina izquierda, este como libre de piezas y equipo que hay regado en todo el lugar.

Y solo esta una gran mesa de acero, con todas mis herramientas y mi computadora alienígena personal allí al lado.

-"Pero acaso tan importante es el nuevo sujeto que le tuvieron que dar ¼ del laboratorio?", pregunto una voz jodidamente conocida…..en una multitud al frente de los hornos.

Había 2 ponys, uno un pony tierra robusto y con diversas cicatrices en sus patas delanteras y en su cara hecha por talvez años trabajando con herramientas antiguas…..

O en el caso de los Equestres…modernas.

El tiene un pelaje rojo y una melena negra algo larga y muy descuidada.

Mientras que el otro, a pesar de que es un unicornio de pelaje blanco y melena azul eléctrico, tiene puesto un suéter de profesor, de color marrón claro.

Aunque espera…..

Ese es….

-"Según me contó la comandante, el ayudo a reconstruir la nave alienígena y volverla según el 100% operativa….algo que ni nosotros hemos hecho…y la única razón de porque la tenemos de vuelta es porque casualmente la Dra. Clansy conocía a alguien influyente del grupo de la pirata Sky, y su esposo de ella es casualmente uno de los mejores ingenieros de nuestro tiempo, y decidieron venir a trabajar aquí, pero a cambio de una alta confidencialidad", decía el unicornio que habla con respeto.

Era el profesor Deep Mind, enseña física avanzada en la universidad….y se supone que solo enseñaba teoría….

Nada de práctica.

Que está haciendo aquí?

Aunque…..mejor aprovecho esa presentación para presentarme.

Jeje.

-"Gracias profesor por la presentación…."; decía yo todo tranquilo y algo engreído como iba caminando hacia ellos.

Como ya el resto de ingenieros en la habitación me prestaron atención.

-"O…..Meca…..sabía que eras un prodigio…..pero realmente me agrada que hayas llegado tan lejos…."; decía el profesor con honestidad como daba una sonrisa sincera.

Pero otros en el grupo de ingenieros no tanto…

-"Gracias profesor", decía yo con honestidad como me ponía a la par con ellos.

-"No le importa que haga una pequeña presentación para los que no me conocen?", pregunto yo con respeto hacia él.

Porque el si fue un buen profesor…..y no uno de esos que era pro elitista unicornio.

Y viendo que tiene de compañero un pony tierra, no me sorprende.

-"No, adelante, adelante…", decía el profesor todo tranquilo.

Como yo me ponía adelante del grupo, donde podía ver al enorme grupo de 15 ingenieros aquí presentes.

Y que aunque suene extraño 10 eran pony tierra…y yeguas….

Y como veo que entre ellas varía los tonos de rojo y apenas varía el color de las melenas, supongo que alguien aquí tuvo mucho acción con su esposa…

Pero al menos ellas me miraban con entusiasmo por lo que podría decir.

Pero no podía hablar lo mismo de 4 de los 5 unicornios que había aquí.

Una unicornio del mismo pelaje blanco y melena azul eléctrica como el profesor Mind estaba entre ellos, y ella me miraba al igual que las otras yeguas pony tierra aquí.

Los otros 4 unicornios…..

Esos si me eran absoluto conocidos…

2 profesores de mis últimos años en la universidad que se robaron mis ideas…y 2 compañeros que también se robaron el crédito en mis trabajos.

Y claro que me miraban con disgusto.

-"Bueno, me llamo Meca Master, antes estudiaba en la universidad de Canterlot, como ingeniero, pero por temas raciales hacia mi persona, tuve que abandonar y de allí en adelante estuve diseñando barcos en Aztecolt para una gran y bella yegua, luego fui secuestrado y fui bendecido a la vez con el conocimiento de más inventos que no creerían posible, pero que yo me estoy encargando de traer a la realidad….y soy el ingeniero jefe con respecto al desarrollo de equipo y herramientas para la defensa mundial"; decía yo algo engreído.

Pero es que quería hacerlo.

Y más para joder a esos 4.

-"Lamento escuchar que no hayas sido apreciado Meca….."; decía con gran pesar el profesor.

-"No se preocupe profesor…..al final creo que fue lo mejor…aunque, ciertos tipos me sorprenden que sigan aquí", decía yo todo tranquilo.

-"A que te refieres?", pregunto confundido el profesor.

*Entonces entran unos 4 soldados del ACM con armadura al lugar*

-"Disculpe profesor Mind…..pero por orden de la princesa tenemos que tomar bajo custodia a estos ponys….."; decía el soldado unicornio como proyectaba con su magia las imágenes de claramente, esos 4 unicornios entre los ingenieros.

Haciéndome sonreír más.

-"Pero bajo que cargos?!"", preguntaba sorprendido el que era el jefe ingeniero en el proyecto de la represa…que era mi idea….

Como ambos soldados se acercaban a ellos con esposas sacadas de sus alforjas soldadas a su armadura.

-"No se preocupen, le dije a la princesa que solo les hicieran construir una estatua mía en la universidad, que dijera "Este es el mejor ingeniero de todo el país y estudio aquí", además de que todos los inventos que me robaron, vuelvan a ser mías las patentes, y claro, revocarles el titulo de profesor a ustede los otros que eran profesores y me robaron aún así"; decía yo como sonreía enormemente.

-"Como alguien como tu conoce a la princesa?", pregunto con gran odio ese profesor como era puesto bajo arresto.

-"Ohhh…..la conozco…..y más íntimamente que lo que creen, jejeje…"; decía yo con malicia, "Después de todo no dejaba de decir mi nombre cuando me la montaba"; decía yo con diablura.

Allí si, todos, incluido los soldados pararon para mirarme.

-"No puedes estar hablando en serio….."; decía un muy sorprendido profesor.

-"La princesa misma les dio unas ordenes ejecutivas para apresar a los que me trataron mal…yo creo que hablo en serio cuando digo que la princesa misma me debía un favor después de hacerle pasar el mejor día de su vida"; decía yo todo tranquilo y ególatra.

-"Si….mismas ordenes de la princesa…no es una mentira…", decía uno de los soldados.

-"Bueno….y una cosa más quiero que sepan de mí…..en estos momentos no solo me protege su princesa, si no todos los gobiernos mundiales….así que…..si me tocan un pelo son ponys muertos, no tengo que responderles preguntas, no tengo porque ayudarles…y ustedes solo pueden servirme cuando yo necesite unas patas extra….porque complacerme son parte de los acuerdos que protegen a este país de una guerra mundial….así que…vayan pasando la voz si hay más trabajadores…..que yo ya tengo que volver a trabajar….", decía yo todo sonriente como me empezaba a ir caminando a mi área de trabajo.

Como todos se me quedaron viendo.

-"Me cae bien ese pony…", escuche decir a una yegua con la voz toda ronca como sonrío. (Justamente fue la unicornio de pelaje blanco y melena azul)

-"Ok…jejeje…creo que eso responde todo…"; decía nerviosamente el profesor como yo llegaba a mi computadora alienígena…

(-"Ahora se lo que sienten Comet y Destiny…", pensaba el profesor todo angustiado)

.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-

 **4 meses después….**

 **9 de marzo del año 998 DDNM**

 **En el área de ingeniería.**

 **9:32 pm**

-"Colegas ingenieros…regocíjense con mi nueva y más impresionante creación!", decía yo todo emocionado como desactivaba otra creación mía, un holograma que evitaba que cualquiera pudiera ver lo que de verdad estaba construyendo.

Pero ahora lo verían, como había 10 presentes.

Que por suerte estaba el profesor Mind.

Que era el único con quien de verdad confiaba.

Incluso le di unos cuantos consejos sobre como mejorar la radio…..y como construirla en masa.

El resto eran como creía, todas esas pony tierra eran las hijas del armero del lugar, Force Iron.

Que desde que presumí que me había acostado con la princesa no me dirigían mucho la palabra.

-"Y que es eso?", pregunto algo fascinado Mind señalando a mi invento.

-"Esto…..esto es un satélite de comunicaciones de avanzada…con 4 de estos perfectamente posicionados alrededor del mundo, se podrá uno comunicar con cualquiera, en cualquier momento y lugar, haciendo que todo el mundo se podrá enterar lo que pase en el otro lado del mundo, al instante", decía yo todo emocionado, como para celebrar ponía una de las canciones electrónicas de Ground a sonar.

Como veía mi satélite.

Que estaba flotando en una burbuja protectora que lo aislaba de los elementos.

Pero que en su forma sin desplegar, era como un enorme tubo con extremos ovalados.

Pero cuando se despliegue en el espacio, sus 12 antenas incorporadas se desplegarán y podrán recibir y transmitir señales de todo un hemisferio si lo pongo a flotar en una órbita geoestacionario en el polo norte.

Haciendo que todos las naciones que estén en el hemisferio norte puedan comunicarse sin problemas.

Más rápido y barato que cables submarinos.

Pero no tan vulnerables como tendrá escudos mágicos incorporados, además de que se alimentará con energía solar y radiación cósmica.

-"Guaooooo…que es esa música?!", preguntaba emocionada Vinyl, la hija de Mind, con su voz ronca y pastosa, por haber respirado el gas venenoso de las vipers durante la invasión por lo que me conto su padre.

-"Es música electrónica…uno de los muchos generos musicales inventados post-guerra", decía yo todo tranquilo y algo decepcionado que más apreciara la música que mi invento.

Bueno, no era la única, como la mayoría no le vio el interés y siguió con lo suyo.

Excepto el profesor Mind.

Que si estaba emocionado por mi invento.

-"Guaooo…me encantaaaa….."; decía ella emocionada

-"Gracias, aunque por lo que me eh enterado, en 2 días llegarían los primeros cargamentos de equipo y material civil moderno a sus costas…..así que de allí podrás ver que tenemos…..", decía yo.

-"Super….."; decía esa yegua toda emocionada como solo salía corriendo.

-"Pero tu turno no ha…"; decía Mind como ya su hija había cruzado la puerta….., "Terminado….."; decía el algo decepcionado.

-"No se preocupe profesor, se nota que es una yegua lista….pero no es una armera…talvez hasta solo sería experta en equipo de comunicaciones de masas a lo mucho", decía yo como decía de forma indirecta que su hija solo le interesaba la música moderna.

-"Si….parece que resulto ser más parecida a su madre, más de lo que creía", decía el como sonreía igualmente, "Pero…regresando a tu invento…las radios actuales podrán usar tu llamado Satelite de Comunicaciones?", pregunto el con curiosidad.

-"No….solo estás podrán", decía yo como señalaba en la mesa una versión de la radio con grandes antenas….pero con teclas grandes para que no sea un problema para los que tiene cascos, con 9 números en el lado delantero y un botón rojo para apagar y un botón verde para contestar la llamada, donde iría el parlante y el micrófono para hablar.

Se que me salte muchos pasos en la evolución de las comunicaciones, pero es que no hay tiempo para seguirlas en orden.

Al menos todos los líderes y bases militares contarán con teléfonos inalámbricos con baterías que se recargan con magia.

Como es lo primero que hice estando aquí.

Mande los planos al reino minotauro para que los construyeran.

Así que solo es desplegar esta preciosidad y listo, comunicación mundial actualizada.

-"Pero no tengo tiempo que perder profesor…voy a hacer que me abran las compuertas del hangar, que necesito llevar mi invención al espacio", decía yo todo tranquilo.

-"Esto tiene que ir al espacio?", pregunto el todo sorprendido.

-"Si….", decía yo todo tranquilo.

-"Pero no se va a caer por la gravedad?", pregunto el incrédulo.

-"Descuida…..tiene pequeños propulsores en donde va a estar mirando a tierra, que lo van a mantener flotando en una orbita perfecta….y una computadora programada para que siempre se mantenga a esa orbita y que entrelaze correctamente las llamadas", decía yo todo tranquilo.

-"Si que pensaste en todo….."; decía el sorprendido.

-"Siempre lo hago….", decía yo todo confiado como iba ahora yo saliendo.

Después de todo…..de tantos fracasos se aprende…

.-..-..-..-.-…-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-

 **2 horas después…..**

 **En la oficina de la comandante Destiny.**

-"Y….cuando cree que funcione?", pregunto la comandante Destiny

-"Espere….", decía yo como miraba mi teléfono, el que mostré al profesor.

Y que había puesto sobre su escritorio.

*ring* *ring* *ring*

-"Ahora conteste…", decía yo todo tranquilo como señalaba al teléfono.

Y ella lo agarró, y apretó el botón verde.

 _ **-"Holaaaa…me escuchas Meca….esta cosa funciona?",**_ preguntaba la voz de Destiny por el teléfono, y se escuchaba bien….limpio y sin interferencias.

Eso solo dibuja una sonrisa en mi rostro.

-"Soy yo…..Destiny….y si, te escuchamos"; decía ella toda impresionada.

 _ **-"Bueno…ok, por fin podremos decirles si han hecho algo estúpido sin que me tenga que mover de mi casa, jajaja, felicita a Meca de mi parte, adiós"**_ , decía Sky toda burlona como lo apago.

-"Ahora todo el mundo estará conectado para bien, te lo aseguro", decía yo como sonreía.

-"Eso ya lo veremos…..", decía Destiny no muy segura de ello.

Ohh…..y deberías, jejeje.

.-.-..-..-.-.-.-

 **(Por mientras…..en otra parte del mundo)**

 **-"Ya tenemos la logística para ayudarte…..ya estás lista para actuar?",** pregunto Sky por teléfono.

-"No…pero creeme que ya casi estoy…"; decía Chrysalis toda sonriente como está en su trono como en frente tiene a todos sus jóvenes crías entrenándose para la invasión con los mayores.

.-.-..-.-..-.-.-..-

 **Meddy Corp**

 **7 de junio del 998 DDNM**

 **En los laboratorios.**

-"Bien…..costo…pero está listo….", decía yo con gran alegría, como veía en la pantalla de la computadora como todas las uniones por fin encajan….creando así al hibrido perfecto.

Como en teoría por fin el hibrido es viable.

Y no morirá.

-"Pero…..como lo creamos, de forma artificial o a lo natural?"; pregunto Clansy.

-"Me temo que al ser una vida nueva…..no tenemos los datos para proporcionarle una nutrición estable, porque no sabemos cuanto va a consumir con exactitud….así que si o si…..tiene que ser una hembra sana quien se embarace, y monitorear cuantos nutrientes va perdiendo en el cuerpo y reponerlos como se debe", decía yo toda seria.

-"Pero…..ese bebe cuando nazca tendrá el tamaño de un bebe minotauro….una pony normal no lo soportaría…"; decía Clansy.

-"*suspiro*…eso me lo temía….creo que no más tendré que ser yo la portadora….", decía yo toda seria.

-"Estás seguro de ello?", pregunto preocupada Clansy.

-"Si…mi cuerpo lo modifique para poder dar a luz sin problemas….así que los únicos problemas que tendría sería la de falta de nutrientes mientras se desarrolla…..pero luego cuando nazca…..espero que estes lista para hacer lo que me prometiste…", decía yo toda seria.

-"No se preocupe Dra. Meddy…..no la decepcionaré, después de todo, fue mi idea después de todo", decía ella toda seria.

-"Bien…porque se tiene que hacer con cuidado porque eso significaría en un daño irreversible en el hibrido", decía yo con seriedad.

-"No se preocupe, ya eh echo los cálculos….si sigue mi itinerario y la alimentación requerida nunca falta, no habrá problemas", decía ella toda seria.

Bien…

Porque ella propuso acelerar el crecimiento del hibrido mediante su técnica de sanación.

Pero modificado para que afecte al desarrollo de todo el cuerpo en general.

Pero eso si, eso no desarrollara sus pensamientos y medios de aprendizaje.

Pero ella me aseguro que ella ya lo tiene todo pensado.

Y más le vale.

Porque no podemos hacer que el primer hibrido de todas las razas y con un poder inimaginable tenga la inteligencia de un bebe recién nacido….con el cuerpo de alguien de 18.

.-.-..-.-.-.-….-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Capitán Fresh Night.**

 **10 de junio de ese año**

 **En una nube encima de Canterlot**

 **En su turno de vigilancia**

 **2:12 am**

*se lo ve a él con el recién diseñado teléfono, mientras esta vestido con su armadura completa y todo en una nube*

 _ **-"Hola Fresh, que gusto es poder hablar contigo en privado de nuevo….."**_ , decía Genova por este nuevo aparato.

-"Si…..es que como es un invento técnicamente de uso militar y de altos mandos políticos, no está a la venta, y solo hace poco me lo pudo prestar Mirash….que se paso días y días hablando con sus hermanas en Aztecolt", decía yo.

A ella si le regalaron uno porque es hermana de una política importante después de todo…..

A nosotros, bien gracias.

 _ **-"Si….pero igual, me alegra por fin poder hablar contigo de nuevo….."**_ , decía ella sonando feliz.

-"Igualmente…..", decía yo algo feliz, porque no era una mentira.

Pero…..

Es que realmente estoy intentando de que funcionen las cosas con Nighty…

 _ **-"Y…en serio estás feliz haya…..porque, no has regresado, aún cuando ahora hay un trafico limitado con otros países"**_ ¸ menciono ella.

-"Si lo estoy…después de todo es el lugar donde nací y crecí después de todo, además, tengo hijas que cuidar", decía yo.

 _ **-"Eso si te entiendo…..nada reemplaza al hogar y la familia"**_ , decía ella toda comprensiva.

Aunque creo que quería que le diera una excusa vaga o esperanzas de ir con ella.

Porque ahora que me doy cuenta….

Si me estaba dando indirectas para quedarme con ella…antes de que volviera a Equestria

-"Pero podemos hablar más o menos a esta hora…que espero no sea muy temprano para ti", decía yo preocupado.

 _ **-"No….no, aquí ya son más de los 8 de la mañana, y como es sábado…..no tengo mucho que hacer el fin de semana…."**_ , decía ella toda tranquila.

-"Que bien…..entonces…de que quieres hablar?", pregunto yo.

 _ **-"De muchas cosas…después de todo, ahora el tiempo no nos detiene…"**_ , decía ella toda tranquila.

Cierto….

Pero, en estos momentos quiero saber algo…..para no arruinar esto….

-"Me consideras un amigo….o algo más que un amigo?", pregunto yo algo nervioso.

 _ **-"Bueno….al principio, cuando por fin hubo paz entre nuestras naciones, te vi como un colega…luego ya un amigo….y solo eso porque pensaba que aunque tuviera un corazón artificial no llegaría muy lejos…pero ahora que me sanaron con la terapia genética….puedo vivir hasta hacerme anciana y ver a mis nietos tener mis bisnietos…..y eso me llena de alegría…pero esto también me puso a pensar….realmente me agradas Fresh…y si quieres que seamos algo más que amigos…te lo haré super sencillo….."**_ , decía ella toda tranquila y al parecer honesta, _**-"Porque considero que eres un buen pony….y si un día decides aparecer por mi puerta y reclamarme…creeme, que te dejare"**_ , decía ella algo cachonda y media nerviosa.

-"En serio así me ves?", pregunto yo sorprendido.

 _ **-"Si…..aunque creo que es solo mi época sensible que esta hablando…..pero si….pero igual…no te lo haré fácil…..después de todo no soy una puta"**_ , decía ella ya de nuevo intentando hacerse la ruda.

-"Ya….puedo intentarlo si me esfuerzo…..talvez…", decía yo para seguirle el juego.

Pero tampoco quiero romperle el corazón o usarla…

No soy Comet…

Así que me quedare en esa delgada línea entre buenos amigos y amigos con beneficios.

 _ **-"Así me gustaría…."**_ , decía ella ahora en un tono más picante…..

Talvez amigos con beneficios no estaría tan mal…..

Pero…

No quiero usarla….y no quiero romperle el corazón.

Porque después de todo, aun quiero intentarlo con Nighty…..

Solo por nuestras hijas….

.-..-..-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-

 **Teniente Comet Shimmer**

 **2 de agosto de ese año**

 **9:30 am**

 **Oficina de la comandante Destiny.**

-"Sabes….se está acercando la posible llegada de Nightmare Moon…necesito saber si Celestia te pidió hacer algo al respecto?", pregunto yo como me reunía con ella.

-"No, me dijo que nos mantuviéramos al margen….que su pupila podría encargarse de ella y poder liberar el poder de los Elementos de la Armonía"; decía Destiny toda seria.

-"Pero….que pasa si no puede?", pregunto yo todo precavido.

-"Tengo 3 tipos de planes a seguir en caso de que no funcione", decía ella toda confiada como hizo aparecer 3 grandes y voluminosos archivos en su escritorio, "Después de todo, la confianza ciega en ella murió cuando casi nos mata", dijo ella bien seria.

-"Esa es mi chica…..", decía yo como me acercaba a ella y le abrazaba.

-"Gracias…..", decía ella como correspondía el abrazo toda animada.

Después de todo…el ACM se creo para proteger a su gente de todos los monstruos, sin total autorización de la princesa…..

-…-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-

 **Comandante Destiny**

 **2 de septiembre del año 999 DDNM (Menos de un año para la llegada de Nightmare Moon)**

 **En su oficina.**

 **8:00 am**

-"Bueno, bueno, bueno….eso si que es un gran cambio….."; decía yo toda impresionada al tener una entrevista de vuelta con Starlight Glimmer.

Que ahora está más limpia, con una melena más ordenada y bien peinada, y sin residuos de maquillaje gótico en su cara o aretes de algún tipo.

-"Gracias, realmente me esforcé para cumplir todas sus expectativas…además que fue muy instructivo para mí", decía ella como estaba toda sonriente.

-"Claro que si…..puntería con rayos de energía mágico, impecables….combate cuerpo a cuerpo sobresaliente, puntería con armas de fuego estándar sobresalientes…y un gran conocimiento de hechizos mágicos…..y un uso creativo de ellos en ejercicios de combate", decía yo toda sorprendida.

-"Lo se…lo se…..", decía ella sonando toda ególatra.

-"Y los reportes psicológicos dicen que estás psicológicamente estable….eso es bueno", decía yo como leía sus expedientes.

-"Entonces solo queda enviarla de nuevo a su hogar para que se una otros soldados del ACM locales", decía yo con alegría.

-"No tan rápido quiere…..porque no me coloca en este pueblo mejor….", decía ella como sacaba un rollo de sus alforjas. Y me mostraba en un mapa un viejo pueblo minero a unas cuantas decenas de kilómetros al noreste de Canterlot, justo en la línea de defensa antiarea cuando invadieron los aliens.

-"Porque debería?", pregunto yo toda seria.

-"Porque no hay nadie del ACM que sea del pueblo, además, no quiero volver a mi pueblo…en los reportes psicológicos sobre mí dicen que hacerlo sería malo para mi salud mental", decía ella toda seria igual.

Como le di otra ojeada y de echo…..eso mismo dice…

-"Bueno…si fueras un miembro que entro por las buenas al ejercito se te dejaría…pero, con tu historial….bueno, se te dejará…..solo por tus habilidades mejores que el promedio y mejora psicológica…pero, con supervisiones sorpresa 2 veces al año", decía yo toda seria.

-"Acepto", decía ella toda contenta con el resultado.

(-"Eso…no sospechan nada…jejeje…"; pensaba de forma maliciosa Starlight en su mente)

-..-.-.-..-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-

 **Yyyy listoooo, espero que disfruten este capitulo tranquilito….**

 **Que me hubiera gustado poner más cosas…pero no se pudo ya….**

 **Falta de tiempo y esas cosas.**

 **Pero le juro que ya el próximo empieza el canon de las cosas :v**

 **Jejeje.**

 **-"Eso espero joder, que ya me muero de ganas de verlo….y más como planteas a Starlight…..que es una soldado de elite en cubierto, no mames", decía Seras toda sonriente.**

 **-"Si lo se…", decía yo el autor.**

 **-"Y quiero ver ese ser mistico que te has creado, hibrido de todas las cosas….", decía Seras toda impaciente.**

 **-"Que ya lo se joder….."**

 **-"Aunque, fue un buen capitulo para recordarnos como se ven los personajes que hace tiempo que no veíamos…es un buen toque, jeje"; decía Seras.**

 **-"Gracias, por fin algo bueno"; decía yo.**

 **-"No solo eso fue bueno….porque por fin los de la película de Sonic, lo hicieron bonito!", decía ella emocionada como sacaba un poster con la nueva cara que le dieron a ese Sonic.**

 **-"Pero no sabemos si será buena….."; decía yo algo escéptico.**

 **-"No me importa, se ve bonitoooooo!", decía Seras emocionada, "Además, no espero que sea otro Joker, o ENDS GAME, es Sonic…no tiene mucha historia, con que sea divertida y emocionante me vale"; decía ella toda positiva.**

 **-"Sabía que defenderías la película, siendo que eres una gamer total", decía yo el autor.**

 **-"Pos claro…..era gamer antes de que me convirtiera en toda esta belleza"; decía ella como se apretaba sus colosales tetas por un momento y luego las soltaba para hacerlas rebotar.**

 **-"Y si usara una chaqueta, me la sacaría y enseñaría una polera que dice que "AMO LOS VIDEOJUEGOS"** ", **decía ella toda contenta.**

 **-"Pero existe los tatuajes", decía yo.**

 **-"Soy gris…los tatuajes no se ven muy bien en mí….."; decía Seras toda disgustada como se cruzaba de brazos.**

 **-"Bueno…..dejando eso de lado, siempre mirando lo positivo a pesar de que toda latinoamerica este bajo fuego…así que antes de irme…recuerden, si en las noticias o alguien de su país dice que Hubo golpe de estado en Bolivia, dejen de ver esas noticias inmediatamente, porque son unos pedazos de mierda que ni se informan", decía yo el autor todo serio.**

 **-"Ok…...", decía Seras media nerviosa, "Así que antes que el autor se venga full político neurótico aquí…me despido por él…..así que ya saben gente bonita que leo esto, se cuidan, no se olviden de comentar y esas cosas…que esto aun sigue y mucho más"; decía Seras toda positiva como se despedía con ambas manos.**

 **Si…si…**

 **Nos vemos gente bonita…. :3**


	80. Chapter 80

_**Capitulo 80: AÑO 0**_

 **Comandante Destiny Clean**

 **Canterlot, Equestria**

 **21 de junio del año 1000 DDNM**

 **En la base original del ACM.**

 **10:00 am**

-"Atención soldados…hoy es un día muy importante…..", decía yo toda seria como ante todo el grupo de soldados locales del ACM, y los que me siguen vía orbes de comunicaciones en todo el país me pueden ver, "Hoy es el día más largo del año, y el día en que posiblemente regresaría Nightmare Moon…..y a pesar de que Celestia nos ha dicho de que debemos mantenernos a raya, y tenerle una fe ciega en su alumna sobre que hallara la manera de curar a su hermana con los elementos de la armonía….nosotros no lo haremos"; decía yo seriamente.

-"Porque como nos ha demostrado la historia hasta ahora, hasta la princesa se puede equivocar…..así que en estos momentos les pido estar en completa en guardia…..así que pidan descanso hoy de sus trabajos de tapadera, y cancelar cualquier plan que tengan para hoy", decía Comet todo serio.

-"Y si ven a Nightmare Moon…no se hagan los valientes….llamen refuerzos….porque estamos hablando de Luna….la alicornio que hacía temblar de miedo a los monstruos hace más de 1000 años atrás…..y atacarla solo o solo 3 de ustedes, sería un suicidio"; decía yo toda seria.

-"Pero la princesa Luna, aun convertida en ese alter ego…sigue siendo una princesa…por ende, una líder de Equestria como la princesa Celestia no cambio nada de eso en las escrituras….así que no estaríamos atacando de forma ilegal a una princesa si le hacemos algo?", pregunto la soldado raso de apoyo Starlight Glimmer.

Lo que hizo que muchos empezaran a cuestionárselo todo esto.

-"Ya…..ya…..lo sabemos, por eso no la atacaran a matar…..solo la contendrán y evitarán que haga algún daño contra inocentes, o mate a la estudiante de la princesa", decía yo toda seria y alzando la voz para que me escuchen.

-"Por eso es cuando se declare la alerta roja cuando sea avistada, no agarren sus armas, solo agarren granadas paralizantes y eléctricas…..y pónganse las armaduras, por seguridad", decía Comet apoyándome.

-"Ahora vayan a prepararse, que es el día más largo del año y nos espera muchas cosas el día de hoy", decía yo toda seria para evitar más preguntas.

Como ya se callaron y nos hicieron caso.

Y empezaron a desconectarse.

Y por fin marcharse los que estaban presentes.

Y ya para cuando todos se fueron, dejándonos a Mirash, yo y Comet a solas…..

-"Están seguros que fue buena idea no incluir a los batponys…después de todo, ellos son miembros de este grupo?", pregunto Mirash toda confundida.

-"Es mejor que sea así querida", decía Comet como le tocaba un hombro con una pata, "Puede que en los libros de historia los batpony digan que no hicieron nada malo durante la crisis de Nightmare Moon…..y que las persecuciones que sufrieron fueron injustificadas….", decía el seriamente.

-"Pero en realidad…si lo hicieron, y todo bajo control mental de Nightmare Moon como los batpony tenían una conexión más poderosa con la princesa Luna, atacando a todo el que sea pro Celestia, sin importar si era inocente o un noble conspirador….así que mientras las princesas peleaban, los guardias intentaban mantener el orden…pero en vano….hubo muchos muertos…y heridos hasta que la princesa Luna fue desterrada, donde allí ya los batpony recuperaron su independencia", decía yo seriamente.

-"Y como sabes eso?", pregunto Mirash toda sorprendida.

-"Porque Celestia se lo cuenta a cada coronel del ACM, generación tras generación, y pide que no se divulgue esa información, porque si fuera así, hubiera habido una nueva purga de batponys, o prisión para todos….y Celestia no quiere eso, y solo te lo estoy diciendo, porque eres como una tercera al mando aquí", decía Comet seriamente.

-"Pero los otros soldados del ACM no habrán sospechado de que en una situación de emergencia, no están todos…y eso incluye a los batponys?", pregunto Mirash confundida.

-"Seguro pensarán que se los diré aparte en la tarde, como esto debe ser en secreto porque batponys andando de día si es sospechoso"; decía yo toda seria

-"Pero…si es verdad que Nightmare Moon tomará control de los batponys cuando regrese….significará que todos los soldados del ACM…tendrán que atacar a sus colegas batpony en el proceso?", pregunto ella.

-"Lamentablemente sí…"; decía yo con gran pesar.

-"Pero al menos con armas paralizantes…..así que no habrá muertes"; decía Comet intentando ser positivo.

-"Pero no se lo advertirás a Fresh?", pregunto toda preocupada Mirash, "Después de todo es tu amigo".

Yo y Comet nos miramos.

*suspiro*

-"De nada sirve advertirle si no tendrá ningún control de sus acciones….", decía yo

Eso puso triste a Mirash.

-"Así que…ve a casa a preparar las defensas querida…..recoge a las niñas de la escuela cuando salgan y llevalas a casa directamente y enciérrate allí hasta nuevo aviso….nosotros nos vamos a quedar listos esperando….espero lo mejor", decía Comet todo preocupado pero serio a la vez como le pasaba su pata con suavidad en su mejilla.

-"Esta bien….."; dijo con gran pesar Mirash como se empezó a ir.

-"Vamos Comet…tenemos que prepararnos ya…"; decía yo a Comet.

-"Ok…"; decía Comet sintiéndose algo nervioso.

Después de todo…

No todos los días nos viene de visita la destructora de monstruos.

.-.-.-.-.-..-..-..-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-

 **6:20 pm**

 **Torre oeste del castillo en Canterlot**

-"Atención…..el sol está empezando a bajar…..así que todas las unidades atentas….", decía yo por la radio a una de las agentes en Ponyville, toda nerviosa como tenía mi armadura completa, como el castillo estaba lleno de actividad

En especial de tropas del ACM con sus armaduras y granadas aturdidoras con ellos, como los guardias reales se mantenían con la armadura y armas estándar para mostrarse ante los civiles, o sea el viejo peto dorado y casco y lanza….

 _-"Entendido, y la princesa ha llegado a Ponyville sin problemas y está entrando al ayuntamiento, cambio…",_ decía la cabo Switie Drops por la radio, como miraba con un par de binoculares hacia ese pintoresco pueblo.

Vamos…Nightmare Moon…

Cuando vas a venir….

.-..-.-.-..-.-

 **Meca Master**

 **Base del ACM en Applelosa.**

 **En esos momentos**

 **En la sala de ingeniería**

-"Atención Sky….se acerca la hora del posible regreso de Nightmare Moon…..haciendo que todas las unidades estén en alerta…que hago si todo se les va de los cascos a los Equestres", decía yo todo serio por el teléfono satelital yo solo como con la computadora tenía intervenida sus comunicaciones de los Equestres

 _-"Será nuestra perfecta excusa para entrar y resolver sus problemas y así tener toda su mano de obra para la defensa planetaria.….así que solo aguarda allí….que ya todas las bases militares de nuestros aliados están en alerta, solo di la palabra…..y al menos 5 mil soldados estarán partiendo con dirección a Equestria en solo 3 horas",_ decía Sky por la radio.

-"Entendido….", decía yo seriamente.

-….-…-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **De vuelta con la comandante Destiny.**

*Se la encuentra viendo la luna*

Vamos…..ya es de noche…

….

*la cara de la luna se desvanece por completo*

-"Mierda….la cara de la luna ha desaparecido…repito…..ha desaparecido….", decía yo con urgencia por la radio.

 _-"Aquí cabo Switie Drops…ha aparecido…Nightmare Moon ha aparecido….y la princesa Celestia no está por ninguna parte"_ , decía esa agente por la radio toda nerviosa.

-"Quedate allí señorita…..espera refuerzos…..", decía yo toda seria como prendía los orbes.

Lista para que todos los agentes rodearan Ponyville….

Haciendo lo posible para evitar que el mundo sepa la crisis por la que estamos pasando.

-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-

 **De vuelta con Meca.**

-"Sky, la princesa Celestia ha desaparecido…y Nightmare Moon ha aparecido y puede ser ella la responsable de ello", decía yo por la radio.

 _-"Joooder…esto es mejor de lo que creíamos…todas las unidades desplegadas….llegarán antes de la medianoche",_ decía Sky toda emocionada.

Aja….

Estamos hablando de la que mueve el sol y la luna…

Y de la destructora de monstruos…que está equiparable a otra semi diosa….

Espero que no deje tanto muertos está operación…

.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-

 **Agente Switie Drops**

 **En esos momentos**

Ja…mantener mi posición mi cola….

Si logro hacerme con los elementos de la armonía y hacerlos funcionar yo podría ser la heroína aquí…..

En vez de dejar que unas civiles se encarguen de algo tan peligroso.

*Es lo que pensaba como en las sombras veía el árbol donde la pupila de Celestia, Twilight Sparkle se había reunido con otras 5 ponys muy conocidas de la comunidad*

*entonces la veía salir junto con el resto de las 5 ponys de esa biblioteca dentro de un árbol*

Vamos…solo llévenme a los elementos pequeña pony….

*piensa eso toda confiada como les empieza a seguir de lejos y en las sombras*

-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-..

 **En esos momentos**

 **Teniente Comet Shimmer.**

 **Barrio de los bat pony en Canterlot.**

-"Vamos…amigo…..dime que estás bien…..dime que estás bien….."; decía yo en voz baja en la radio, todo nervioso como caminaba por las calles extrañamente vacías de este barrio, con mi armadura puesta y con granadas especiales listas para ser lanzadas.

Que por esta hora ya empiezan a hacer sus rutinas de siempre los residentes de la zona.

No respondía por la radio y eso me preocupa muchísimo.

 _-"Comet….."_ , escuche por fin su voz por la radio.

*suspira aliviado como se detiene*

-"Oh gracias al cielo amigo…estás bien?", pregunto preocupado

 _-"No…...no amigo…..solo…vete….vete de aquí…no estás a salvo….."_ , decía el sonando adolorido, como si estuviera luchando con alguien…o con algo.

-"Mierda amigo, no te voy a abandonar…..tu no lo hiciste conmigo, yo no lo voy hacer contigo", decía yo todo serio y decidido como me puse a correr hacia su casa.

Haciendo que de todas las casas empezaran a salir varios batpony, todos volando hacia mí.

Todos gritando.

-"Los leales a Celestia deben morir!"; gritando con odio como me perseguían.

Pero yo corría más rápido gracias al exoesqueleto de la armadura, pero cada vez más y más bat ponys salían de las casas por la que iba pasando.

Entonces llegue a la casa reconstruida de su madre de Nighty en donde mi amigo vivía, así que yo embestí la puerta para ver si estaba allí cerca…..

Pero lo que vi…..fue el cañon del rifle de francotirador de Fresh apuntándome.

 **BANG**

El fuerte disparo a quemarropa me impacto en el pecho, y aunque no penetro como estaba parte del árnes para sostener el arma y una radio en el medio.

La potencia del disparo me lanzó hacia atrás….., directo a la calle

Donde el resto de la horda de batpony, como buitres se abalanzaron hacía mí y empezaron a golpearme con sus cascos o solo intentar sacarme las partes de mi armadura.

-"Te dije que te fueras…..!", gritaba Fresh como se le escuchaba que le dolía decirlo si quiera…..ir en contra de los deseos de la misma Nightmare Moon.

Como a través de todos los golpes escuchaba como cargaba otra bala…

-"Y yo te dije que los salvaría a todos!"; grite yo como active las bombas que tenía en mi armadura usando mi magia como no podía moverme…..

Liberando un vapor blanco a 300 metros a la redonda, por lo concentrado que está.

Gas del olvido…..

Ilegal…..pero aún es útil…

Como uno a uno los batpony que me rodeaban caían inconscientes al suelo….

-"No necesitan vivir con recordar que las leyendas de los que decían de ustedes eran ciertas amigos míos…."; decía yo con pesar como miraba a todos los batpony durmiendo.

-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.

 **Cabo de apoyo Switie Drops**

 **2 horas después…**

 **En el viejo castillo de las hermanas.**

 **A unos pocos kilómetros de Ponyville.**

-"Atención comandante…estoy cerca del objetivo…y los elementos de la armonía parece que fueron destruidos…"; decía yo como me estaba asomando por una ventana y veía toda la escena.

(Pero justamente entra sus amigas a la sala con ella)

 _-"Pero que rayos haces tan cerca, recién estamos creando un cerco alrededor del área….es demasiado peligroso que estes sola allí, retírate antes de que…",_ me estaba regañando por ello cuando entonces sucedió un fuerte flash que me dejo ciega y casi me hace caerme de donde estoy…..

Y entonces cuando pude recuperar la vista.

Pude ver a la estudiante de Celestia y a las 5 civiles del pueblo con collares de oro con joyas que parecen ser sus cutie marks.

 _-"Pero que rayos fue esa luz…..que se vio desde nuestro posición cabo?",_ pregunto alarmada la comandante.

Pero no le respondo como tengo la mirada puesta en done antes estaba Nightmare Moon.

Pero ahora esta una alicornio azul oscuro y melena azul claro.

Esa…..

Esa es como se veía Luna antes?

Se ve…..más tierna e inocente que su alterego…..

Entonces de repente se hace temporalmente de día en esta noche.

Como la misma princesa Celestia aparece por otra ventana.

-"Comandante…..parece que las cosas están en orden…los elementos de la armonía funcionaron….y al parecer….la princesa Luna esta curada….y la princesa Celestia esta aquí…..y parece estar bien"; decía yo por la radio en voz baja para que no me escucharán.

Como veía como la princesa iba y se agachaba para ver a su hermana.

Y hasta…..se abrazaban…..y empezaban a llorar juntas…

 _-"Bueno…..cabo….por desobedecer mi orden, serás ascendida a sargento, porque me acabas de comprar tiempo para ordenar una retirada total…que aquí no paso nada entienden….retirense ahora…."_ ¸decía la comandante media apenada por la radio.

-"Si…", decía yo como celebraba en voz baja y ya bajaba con cuidado al suelo.

.-..-.-..-..-.-.-.

 **Meca Master**

 **En esos momentos**

-"Sky, aborten, repito, aborten, todo salio bien aquí, han regresado a la normalidad a la princesa Luna, y ahora tenemos a 2 alicornios poderosas y una de adorno de que preocuparnos!"; decía yo con urgencia por el teléfono.

 _-"Mierda…..esperaba que con está ya podríamos dejar de trabajar con Chrysalis…cambio y corto"_ , decía ella por la radio toda molesta.

Yo ya me lo suponía…..después de todo, es un mundo repleto de leyendas gracias a la princesa que hizo popular la moda de no documentar nada del pasado antes de ella….además, yo usaba un amuleto de leyendas antiguas después de todo.

Ahora…cuales leyendas serán las ciertas…y cuales las inventadas…

Eso si…ya es otra historia, que temo averiguar.

.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.

 **Zecora**

 **15 minutos después…**

 **En la base del grupo Fenix, en una isla al norte del reino Minotauro**

-"Aun planeas irte a Equestria a pesar de todo?", pregunto Sky toda preocupada.

-"Se que aun puede convertirse en un campo de batalla en el futuro…..pero es que no se a donde más ir…después de todo, los tiempos de una sacerdotisa preparadora de brebajes ha llegado a su fin gracias a la terapia genetica"; decía yo toda seria como acomodaba bien mis envases llenos de pociones dentro de cajas.

-"Pero de seguro aun podremos hallar una manera de que puedas apoyar con algo….no te rindas así tan rápido….", decía Sky aun toda insistente.

-"Lo siento…..10 años intentando hallar la manera de encajar en esta nueva sociedad y no pude….así que seguire a lo único que me queda y lo que se me da bien", decía yo toda seria.

-"Ser la pez grande entre peces pequeños…..e ignorantes con pociones mágicas y milagrosas"; decía yo como sonreía para animarme.

-"Pero eso es solo posponer el problema…."; decía Sky toda irritada.

-"Espero que cuando ese momento llegue, ya halla encontrado algo que hacer con mi vida, después de todo, apenas tengo 25…..aun tengo una larga vida que vivir"; decía yo toda tranquila y serena.

-"Bueno….si cambias de opinión…..ya sabes que siempre estamos a una llamada de distancia", decía ella como se rindió en intentar hacerme cambiar de opinión, como hacía aparecer un teléfono con su magia y me lo daba.

-"Lo tendré en cuenta….."; decía yo como lo ponía entre las cosas para guardar…

Es que extraño ser importante…de alguna manera.

Quiero volver a aquellos viejos tiempos en que yo era la líder de una subdivisión de trafico de pociones.

Pero claramente legal esta vez….

-"Entonces solo te queda esperar unas horas a que vuelvan los transportes…..", decía Sky como me daba un corto abrazo, "Cuidate", decía ella como se marchaba.

-"Gracias, no te olvides de traer a mi hermano para la despedida…", decía yo algo seria.

-"No te preocupes…nos despediremos como se debe todos", decía Sky como ya salía de mi habitación.

Si…

Pero no se porque se preocupan.

Viviré en las cercanías de un pueblo donde lo más grande que le ha pasado es estar en la línea de defensa cuando los alienígenas atacaron.

Y como bono extra, en un bosque que medio le tienen miedo de entrar para que se enteren de que soy tan valiente y audaz que me atrevo en tener una casa allí.

Si…..

Porque, que problemas puede causar un pequeño pueblo llamado Ponyville con un bosque llamado Ever Free?

-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-..

 **Comandante Destiny**

 **Varias horas después**

 **Media noche.**

 **De regreso en la base vieja en Canterlot.**

-"Mierda, mierda, mierda…..no tengo nada planeado para esto…..siempre supuse el peor de los casos….nunca tuve un plan por si pasaba algo bueno!"; decía yo como estaba entrando en pánico en la oficina, aun con la armadura puesta.

-"Claro…..olvida que detuve una potencial masacre causada por Batponys…muchas gracias….."; decía Comet todo irritado como estaba sin armadura como fruncía el ceño.

-"Bueno….casi todo bien, pero aun así…que haremos, la princesa Luna ha vuelto….eso cambio absolutamente toda regla de seguridad existente!"; decía yo ya estaba a punto de entrar en pánico.

-"No del todo, la constitución dice que debemos proteger a la princesa…pero la princesa Luna sigue siendo una princesa, así que….solo tendremos que convertir los singulares y plurales…y listo", decía Comet.

-"Esto es serio Comet…..eso no soluciona todo y lo sabes", decía yo ahora súper irritada con él.

-"Escucha…aunque no nos guste…..esta vez tenemos que esperar a lo que la princesa tenga que decir…ya recién allí podremos entrar en pánico si quieres"; decía Comet todo serio.

-"Por fin algo inteligente tenías que decir….."; decía yo aún súper irritada.

-"Quieres hacerlo para celebrar para quitarte todo el estrés…..?", preguntaba Comet.

-"En otros casos diría que no….pero hoy si que estoy jodida…."; decía yo toda rendida como me empezaba a quitar la armadura…

..-..-.-..-.-.

 **Pasado mañana…**

 **En los patios del Castillo de Canterlot**

 **6:00 am**

-"Mis valientes guardias y mis más leales sirvientes…..se que la noticia de que mi hermana, la princesa Luna ha regresado los ha tomado hasta por sorpresa algunos, y otros solamente no saben como reaccionar"; decía la princesa Celestia como tenía a su lado a su hermana.

Que ya más recuperada de los efectos de los elementos de la armonía.

Su melena estaba de un azul un poco más oscuro, y su melena ya ondea por magia etérea como el de su hermana.

Y estaba "vestida" con una tiara y un collar color negro, y cascos plateados.

-"Pero les aseguro que va a ser para bien, empezando de que espero que la traten como me tratan a mí, porque después de todo, ella es una princesa como yo, sin ninguna duda", decía Celestia toda confiada y animada.

Como su hermana le sonreía toda feliz de solo estar a su lado.

-"Pero sean pacientes con ella…que después de todo, ha pasado 1000 años desde que paso su destierro….."; dijo esa parte con gran pesar Celestia, "Así que tiene mucho que aprender…."

Entonces Celestia me miro…..bueno, nos miro a Comet y a Fresh.

Y sutilmente giro la cabeza en negación.

Espera…..

De verdad?

Mantener a una alicornio tan poderosa como su hermana fuera del tema extraterrestre?

Es una especie de bromaaa!?

-"Si pequeños ponys…..", decía la princesa Luna algo nerviosa, "Tengo mucho que aprender para poder trabajar con ustedes de la mejor manera posible y tener como dice mi hermana…muchos amigos nuevos que conocer"; decía Luna algo nerviosa pero decidida.

Es en serio?

-"Y como va a trabajar aquí exactamente?", pregunto el recién nombrado capitán de la guardia real, Shining Armor.

Hace una semana que termino su entrenamiento y recién se esta adaptando a su nuevo puesto.

-"Bueno, mi hermana es después de todo, una pony nocturna, así que ella atenderá todo asunto que se quiera arreglar en la corte de entre las 6 de la tarde hasta las 12 de la medianoche, y luego ella va a ser un trabajo que eh descuidado durante siglos…..porque nadie haría un mejor trabajo que mi hermana….ahuyentar sus pesadillas que tengan cada noche y ordenar las estrellas en el cielo como ella solo sabe hacerlo"; decía Celestia con una sonrisa.

-"Pero…", decía algo nerviosa una de las sirvientas como levantaba una pata.

-"Y no…todo lo malo que creían que decían las leyendas de Nightmare Moon, mi hermana no lo hará…ella es un alma pura y buena después de todo…", decía Celestia algo seria como miraba con cariño a su hermana.

Pero la princesa Luna estaba algo triste porque dijera eso.

Nadie dijo nada más.

Ok….esta sensible eso de que de nuevo use la violencia y que pueda recaer de nuevo en convertirse en Nightmare Moon pero….

En serio…

Esto no puede quedarse fuera del tema para siempre.

Ella debe enterarse de los alienígenas…tarde o temprano.

.-..-..-.-…-.-..-.-.-.-..-.—

 **Capitán Fresh Night**

 **Esa misma noche**

 **Torre de la princesa Luna, Canterlot**

-"Me llamo princesa?", pregunto yo algo nervioso como abro la puerta y entraba.

-"Si capitán Fresh…..me dijeron que usted es el líder de todos los batpony verdad, y que con usted debía hablar sobre como volverán a ser mi guardia personal también, además de sus funciones que tenían antes", decía la princesa Luna algo nerviosa, pero con respeto, como estaba viniendo hacía mí.

Y aunque era alta….no era tan alta como Celestia, pero aun así medio imponía con su porte y forma de hablar, que aunque este algo nerviosa, aun esa voz influye respeto y admiración la verdad.

-"Bueno…..yo no diría líder…pero si uno de los más respetados"; decía yo algo nervioso.

-"Esta bien, pero hablo de que usted es el batpony de más alto rango en la guardia en realidad, lo siento si no me supe expresar", decía ella con pesar.

-"Oh bueno…..allí si….si soy el de más alto rango"; decía yo aún nervioso.

-"Entonces puedes planear por mí quienes serán mis guardias personales?", pregunto ella.

Yo solo asentí.

-"Perfecto, confío en ti totalmente buen capitán"; decía ella como me sonreía, "Puedes retirarte", decía ella ya menos nerviosa y más formal.

-"Esta bien…pero…podría hacerle una pregunta primero?", pregunto yo como si no preguntaba esto alguna vez, nunca me lo perdonaría.

-"Muy bien capitán….con gusto le responderé lo que tenga en su cabeza como pueda", decía la princesa Luna intentando ser positiva.

-"Bueno…..esa es la cosa princesa….es verdad los rumores que había antes….que nuestra raza podía…..navegar en sueños como usted…y es por eso que estamos tan conectados con usted?"; pregunto yo con curiosidad.

Había rumores de que podíamos hacer eso que venía de entre los más ancianos.

Que dicen que dejaron de hacerlo por respeto a la princesa exiliada, y por no despertar más temores sobre ellos con los otros ponys.

Y si es así…..realmente podríamos haber aportado algo más que seguridad en el mundo físico mientras todos dormían y nadie reconocía nuestro esfuerzo.

Y así redimirnos como raza.

-"Si lo era pequeño…..porque después de todo, había miles de ponys para ver sus sueños, y yo necesitaba ayuda…..y su raza que lo hacía originalmente y me enseñaron a mi eso en primer lugar…..me ayudaba para poder cubrir a todos los ponys del continente, pero que me digas que esa función ha desaparecido en ustedes….me rompe el corazón", decía ella toda triste.

-"Oh…...", es lo único que pude decir con gran pesar.

-"Pero estoy seguro que muchos de ellos quisieran aprender en como ayudarte….porque después de todo, tu nos ayudaste a obtener los mismos derechos que los ponys…luchando contra todos esos nobles por nosotros…"; decía yo con una sonrisa para animarla.

-"Si…..pero no se si pueda elegir solo unos pocos voluntarios de entre unos cientos de miles de batpony que talvez pueblen este mundo", decía la princesa con gran pesar.

Uff…

-"Eh…como se lo explico…..hay…..muchos menos que eso princesa", decía yo.

-"Cuantos menos?", pregunto preocupada la princesa.

-"Bueno….como solo quedamos unos 7 mil repartidos solamente en Trottinham…y Canterlot…mi princesa", decía yo con gran pesar.

Cuando dije eso.

Los ojos de la princesa empezaron a estar llorosos…..

Y se arodillo para llorar a mares.

-"Porque hay tan pocos….si antes de irme eran saludablemente más de 20 mil repartidos en todo el país?", pregunto ella como me miraba con sus ojos llorosos.

-"Bueno…..es que después de que se fue….

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-

 **Comandante Destiny Clean**

 **Al día siguiente…**

 **Sala del trono**

 **Medio día.**

*están las princesas, y los 3 miembros importantes del ACM allí, o sea, Destiny, Fresh y Comet"

*y la princesa no se ve muy contenta que digamos*

-"Me puedes explicar capitán Fresh, porque le dijiste tan temprano esa amarga verdad a mi hermana anoche?", pregunto toda molesta Celestia, pero sin alzar mucho la voz, por si su hermana estaba levantada, "Me pase toda la noche intentando tranquilizarla", decía ella nada feliz.

-"Es que ella me pregunto…..además, ella merece saber que nos masacraron y casi nos llevaron a la extinción…aunque si omiti las partes que dicen que porque estabas de luto ignoraste esas muertes….así que solo agradece que no te odia de nuevo", decía Fresh todo serio.

Entonces Celestia exhalo por la nariz con fuerza.

-"Entonces eso me hace quedar bien claro que no quiero que nadie le diga a mi hermana sobre la crisis que sufrió Equestria hace 13 años atrás, y todo lo que le siguió, hasta que ella este más fuerte psicológicamente…", decía Celestia toda seria, "Esta claro?", pregunto ella aun seria.

-"Si princesa…", los 3 lo dijimos a la vez.

Como objetar a estas alturas cuando esta enojada, significa muerte segura.

Además…

Si con la muerte de unos batpony le devasto.

Como se lo tomara que somos el saco de boxeo de todo el mundo?

.-..-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-

 **Meca Master**

 **Baño privado en la base del ACM en Applelosa**

 **Al día siguiente.**

 **Fecha nueva: 25 de junio del año 0 del regreso de Luna o (RL para abreviar)**

-"Si Sky…..puedes creerlo….ahora solo por el regreso de su hermana, ahora el calendario lo ha cambiado del 1000 DDNM, a 0 RL, para conmemorar el Regreso de Luna", decía yo por el teléfono como estoy oculto en un baño.

 _-"Nosotros no lo cambiaremos, creeme, aunque usaríamos una nueva para dejar de lado a los Equestres aún más….pero ya todos están tan acostumbrados a la vieja abreviación así que no se podrá hacer_ ", contestaba Sky.

-"Pero basta de abreviaciones…..que dices de que ahora la gran destructora de monstruos Luna se ha vuelto una pacifista?", pregunto yo por el teléfono.

 _-"Es una yegua que ha estado en prisión en el ala de aislamiento por un milenio…con ese nivel de trauma cualquiera se alejaría de la violencia por buen rato"_ , comentaba Sky.

Si…

-"Y que hará Chrysalis con ahora Luna en Canterlot?", pregunto yo.

 _-"Me conto que tendría que hacer algunos ajustes a su plan….pero que el próximo año espera cumplirlo, es una pena por Luna…pero que se va a hacer, una alicornio pacifista no nos sirve de nada"_ , decía Sky algo fría.

-"Joooder…..tan pronto ya?", pregunto yo extrañado.

 _-"Si…así que andante con cuidado…..no sabemos que si solo atacara Canterlot, o hará algún movimiento extra…."_ , decía yo toda seria.

-"No te preocupes…..yo no bajare la guardia por nada del mundo, después de todo, eso es lo que me ha mantenido vivo todo este tiempo"; decía yo seriamente.

…-.-.-..-..-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-

 **Uff….listo.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo cortito.**

 **Y solo cubre los eventos de los primeros capítulos….**

 **Pero Luna si que ha causado un revuelo mundial.**

 **Ya veremos que pasa con los siguientes eventos importantes de la serie.**

 **Que allí si veremos cosas aún más locas que solo ser espectadores.**

 **Que la guerra fría ha empezado.**

 **Jejejej.**

 **No se olviden de comentar ok, nos vemos el domingo gente bonita :3**


	81. Chapter 81

_**Capitulo 81: El caos invade Equestria para quedarse**_

 **Comandante Destiny Clean**

 **12 de agosto del año 0 RL**

 **En su oficina en la base en Applelosa.**

 **11:23am**

Esto si me recuerda a la escuela la verdad…..

Pero en vez de calificar notas, cambie a calificar el rendimiento de nuestros chicos nuevos en los entrenamientos.

O algo más crucial como andar firmando unos papeles que ya autorizaban que se podía regresar a Applelosa su gente que fue reubicada.

*piensa ello como esta tranquilamente revisando unos papeles*

*ring ring ring ring*

-"Joooder….ahora que va a ser con esa loca….?", me pregunto a mi mismo como suspiro frustrada como saco el teléfono de uno de los cajones del escritorio para contestar.

-"Quien habla?", pregunto por cortesía, por si de milagro no es Sky.

 _-"Soy yo Sky";_ decía ella toda animada _,"Acaso esperabas a alguien más que quisiera hablarte por este teléfono?"_ , pregunto ella algo burlona.

No respondí.

Porque después de todo tenía un día tranquilo y no quería que me lo arruinara esta loca.

Aunque que llame en primer lugar ya me la esta arruinando.

-"Ya….ya, pero que es lo que quieres, para que me has llamado a mí y no a mi esposo?", pregunto yo directo al punto.

 _-"Bueno, técnicamente ya me vengue de tu esposo por lo que me hizo y ya no me interesa lastimarlo con mi superioridad, porque a estas alturas, sería como patear a un vagabundo tirado en la calle, además, el ya no es el jefe de las fuerzas armadas de Equestria, lo eres tu señorita…y lo que tengo que hablar es algo serio"_ , decía ella toda tranquila al principio, pero luego si sonaba cada vez más seria hasta terminar de hablar.

-"Ok….y que es esa cosa seria de lo que quieres hablar?", pregunto yo ahora preocupada.

 _-"Bueno, una amiga mía, es una grifo llamada Gimmy, y en estos momentos cuida de su hija y sus 2 sobrinas en las ruinas del reino grifo, pero me vengo a enterar que una de ellas, que se llama Gilda, regreso a Equestria después de pasar un tiempo en el reino grifo, y digamos que no lo paso muy bien cuando fue a visitar a una vieja amiga de la escuela de vuelo en donde asistía"_ , decía ella toda seria.

Oh cielos…..*pensó preocupada*

-"Le hicieron algo malo a caso?", pregunto preocupada.

 _-"Para tu suerte…..no, solo le hicieron unas bromas pesadas y Gilda que no es una santa para que negarlo, se adapto muy bien al estilo de vida en el reino grifo, y al volver a una comunidad tan tranquila como Equestria….bueno….le chocaría a cualquiera, y la paciencia no es una de sus virtudes la verdad, y más con todas las verdades que conocío cuando volvío con su tía y fue con ella al reino grifo, peor"_ , decía Sky un poco más relajada.

-"Eso demuestra que el resto del mundo no es tan feliz como aparentan estar….."; decía yo como sonreía para mi misma.

 _-"Hacemos lo que putas podemos…además, estás contando un país que solo hace menos de 7 años empezó a recibir nuestra ayuda, y ha regañadientes…..así que no cuenta"_ , decía Sky algo molesta.

Ok….

Eso si no es motivo para estar animada de mi parte…

-"Pero….no me digas que solo llamaste para decirme eso?", pregunto yo algo incrédula.

 _-"Si y no…porque nos enteramos también que la máxima leyenda destructora de monstruos ha regresado a Equestria….pero que su princesa Celestia le ha prohibido a ustedes contarle lo que pasa en el mundo para protegerla…cuando tenemos una potencial amenaza extraterrestre próxima a ocurrir algo de lo más estúpido la verdad"_ , decía Sky toda seria, _-"Y solo traje lo de la sobrina de mi amiga como excusa para decirte…."ACASO SE HAN VUELTO COMPLETAMENTE LOCOS!"_ , ella como que grito eso último por teléfono y aparto el teléfono un poco para que no me deje sorda, " _TIENEN A LA QUE EN SU MAYOR PARTE ANIQUILIBA MONSTRUOS POR PUTAS DIVERSIÓN…A LA QUE TIENE DE SEGURO EN SU REPERTORIO DE ATAQUES MÁGICOS 1001 FORMAS DE ACABAR CON UN MONSTRUO…Y LA VAN A MANTENER EN SU MUNDO FELIZ CON SU HERMANA COMO EL RESTO DEL MUNDO SE PREPARA PARA EL FIN DEL MUNDO!"_ , ella grito casi hasta quedarse afónica posiblemente.

-"Si supieras que ella lo único que quiere es pasar tiempo con su hermana, además que muchos de sus poderes que uso fueron las que la corrompieron poco a poco, además del despreció social que sufrío en esa época, hace que tenga miedo de recaer, así que tiene una autoestima tan baja que es triste…..pero joooder, creía que lo comprenderías mejor, o al menos tus amigas como fueron prisioneras…..que lo menos que querían de seguro al volver de su libertad es entrar a una guerra"; decía yo toda seria.

 _-"Sabes que igual me acompañaron a la guerra verdad…..así que tu argumento no tiene fundamento….y ya…..se que está aun delicada con eso de Nightmare Moon…pero el mundo la necesita….además, si vuelve a usar sus poderes destructores de monstruos para el bien de nuevo, te juro que a diferencia de ustedes, nosotros la admiraríamos, y más porque nosotros conocemos toda la historia, no su gente que casualmente se le oculto que los nobles la orillaron a convertirse en primer lugar por sus rumores….."_ , decía ella toda seria.

Joooder.

Me enoja que tenga razón en eso maldita sea….

Porque estoy bien seguro que los ponys civiles aun no verán con tan bueno ojos a Luna.

-"No puedo cambiar la historia así de repente….y hacer que la gente olvide esos rumores que la difamaban, y se centren a aprender la historia que en realidad paso llevara su tiempo…."; decía yo toda seria.

 _-"Pero si puedes comentarle que si ella quiere venir a nuestras tierras…..será totalmente bienvenida…y no solo de visita…..si no…..quedarse y estar con ponys que realmente necesitan su ayuda, en vez de estar como un adorno en ese castillo"_ , decía ella toda seria.

-"Escucha, si crees que voy a hacer que la princesa Luna traicione nuevamente a su hermana y se vaya a otro país…es que estás mal de la cabeza, así que si me vuelves a pedir eso…juro que….que…...", estaba enojada….pero no sabía como continuar, porque después de todo, no teníamos nada con que amenazarla.

Como amenazar a alguien que lo tiene todo a su favor?

 _-"El que…estoy escuchando linda?"_ , pregunto ella algo creída.

Yo no dije nada por la frustración de realmente no tener nada.

 _-"Bueno….veo que aun tendré carta libre para recordarte cada vez que surja algo jugoso y de interés en tu país, que Luna no tiene porque estar allí, cuando todo un mundo la quiere y entiende por lo que paso"_ , decía Sky toda tranquila y confianza.

Yo solo gruñe frustrada.

Porque recordé algo que si tenemos.

Pero es muy arriesgado y nos puede salir tremendamente mal.

-"Nosotros sabemos en que trabaja la doctora Meddy Corp", dije rápidamente.

Al decir eso, hubo un tenso silencio por varios segundos que casi la tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo.

-"Si….nosotros lo sabemos, porque le dimos carta libre, a cambio de que en lo que sea en que estaba trabajando fuera para nosotros", decía yo todo serio.

 _-"Sabía que caerían tan bajo como para aceptar a gente de más baja moral que incluso nosotros contratábamos para crear súper armas….pero lo que hacen ahora mismo es jugar con fuego…así que les recomiendo que la detengan ahora mismo, antes de que su trabajo nos golpee a todos por igual"_ , decía Sky totalmente seria.

-"Ustedes la tenían trabajando para ustedes en primer lugar, no se porque nos juzgan así en primer lugar"; decía yo toda ofendida por ello.

Como si ellos fueran mejores que nosotros con respecto a la moralidad…..

 _-"Pero estaba con reglas y bien vigilada….darle a alguien vía libre para jugar a ser una diosa es peligroso…..y más con lo que creo que está intentando hacer"_ ¸ decía Sky toda seria

-"No me interesa….además, nosotros necesitamos aunque sea una maldita ventaja, porque ustedes lo tiene jodidamente todo…..y nos pueden invadir cuando quieran…..así que culpanos por querer tener una maldita ventaja cuando todos en el mundo nos han abandonado!"; digo yo casi gritando.

 _-"No me digas que no se lo advertí…."_ , decía Sky toda seria como colgó.

*Suspira toda frustrada*

Joooooder.

Día…

Semana….

Mes…

Año….

Arruinado totalmente….

Espero que esto no se me reviente más tarde…

 _-_.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Meca Master**

 **10 minutos después….**

 **En un baño en la base.**

 _-"Dime 2 buenas razones para no mandarte a la mierda ahora mismo, vetándote de la isla, por no haberme contado que Meddy esta trabajando en su súper soldado en todo este tiempo!"_ , me gritaba con enojo Sky.

-"1….ella no es una tonta….realmente me lo oculto bien, y segundo, yo también estoy ocupado en mis putas cosas, además de funcionar como un puto topo para ti….no ser una sombra todo el tiempo de mi esposa", decía yo todo serio.

 _-"Mierda, mierda, mierda"_ , decía ella frustrada, " _Bueno, solo fíjate que puedes averiguar…..y ver si puedes detenerle…..solo espero que no sea muy tarde, porque no necesitamos que los Equestres recuperen su posición de poder…no de nuevo"_ , decía ella sonando estresada.

-"Ya lo veré…..", decía yo todo serio.

 _-"Ok…..suerte entonces…"_ , decía ella aun sonando estresada como colgó.

*Suspiro*

Me quiero putas morir…..*pensó el todo frustrado*

Yo ya lo sabía…..y creo que realmente es una buena idea ese hibrido…

Pero ahora que puta mentira le invento para que crea que no ha llegado a nada…..

Cuando ya el hibrido…..que es una hembra…..ya ha nacido y está creciendo y siendo críado en los laboratorios…

Joooder…

Como quiero que me trague la puta tierra ahora mismo…..

Como odio estar en medio de todo cuando no es un trabajo de ingeniería joder….

.-..-.-.-..-.-.-…-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..

 **Zecora.**

 **19 de agosto del año 0 RL**

 **Su casa en el bosque Everfree**

 **5:32 pm**

-"Si que había olvidado que mientras más adentro del continente viva un pony en este país, más ignorante es….jeje"; me decía a mi misma como regresaba a mi choza con una sonrisa.

A pesar de que veía mi cacerola y varias de mis decoraciones tiradas por todos lados cuando Twilight y sus amigas vinieron aquí pensando que era una bruja.

Ja.

Soy de todo….menos una bruja.

Y aunque todo al final fue un gran malentendido…..

Curarlas del mal de la flor Broma Venenosa fue algo que realmente me gusto.

Sentirme útil de nuevo se sintió realmente bien.

Aunque si, fueron semanas de puro, puro racismo hacia mi persona….

Me lo esperaba de una comunidad tan aislada.

Que no vio a nadie como yo en su vida.

Pero bueno, me alegro que ya se haya solucionado y ya esas chicas hablen mejor de mi en la comunidad y ya pueda ir al pueblo con tranquilidad.

Y vender mis cosas como hacía antes.

Pero de forma legal, y ninguna pócima súper radical.

Después de todo, no quiero llamar tampoco la atención por aquí.

Aunque, que suerte que este pueblo haya sido tan aislado, que ni guardias mandaron a llamar.

.-…-.-..-.-.-.-.

 **Sargento Switie Drops**

 **6:02 pm**

 **En esos momentos en la base local del ACM en Ponyville, debajo de la tienda Sofas y Plumas.**

-"Comandante...la cebra que mencione en mis informes y que vivía en el bosque Everfree desde hace un mes resulto ser Zecora…una de las lugartenientes de Sky"; dije yo seriamente en el orbe principal de comunicaciones en la sala principal del lugar, "Espero ordenes…a seguir esta vez", decía yo decidida y algo emocionada para talvez conseguir otro ascenso.

Jejeje.

 _-"No hagan nada…en estos momentos estamos en tensión con ellos…..así que nada de confrontación directa o indirecta con ella…..es una orden",_ comentaba Sky toda seria.

-"Esta bien mi señora…"; decía yo algo decepcionada.

Bueno…..esperaba un ascenso…..y un aumento en mi salario…

Pero hey, al menos la nueva compañera de cuarto que tengo desde ayer realmente es la mejor pony que haya conocido…muy dulce y amable, además de que sabe usar la lira que parece como si estuviera en el paraíso cuando práctica con ella.

Así que volver a casa de mis 2 trabajos siempre es reconfortante cuando esta ella en casa.

.-..-..-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-..-

 **Comandante Destiny Clean**

 **Al oeste de Ponyville**

 **14 de febrero del año 1 LR**

 **9:12 am**

*se lo ve a ella con su armadura de batalla V.3, como había varias decenas de soldados del ACM con armas listas y preparadas, como andan por la zona que era un pequeño valle rocoso con varios huecos en el, en medio de pura selva, mientras que llevan encadenados a varios perros antropomórficos en armadura medieval a unas carretas, mientras ella discute con un trío particular que llevan ropa"

 ***** uno es de pelaje gris oscuro y lleva un chaleco rojo con cara de perro callejero, el otro más chiquito de pelaje marrón claro y más pequeño que el resto con cara de perro bulldog, y chaleco gris, mientras que el tercero, el más alto de los 3, de pelaje azul y chaleco gris, los 3 con collares con diamantes, se los ve visiblemente nerviosos*

-"Y…..que van a hacer con nosotros?", pregunto el de pelaje gris oscuro todo nervioso.

-"No se….que deríamos hacer con unos diamonds dogs que querían esclavizar ciudadanos equestres porque ya les daba flojera hacer el trabajo que han hecho durante generaciones….?", pregunto yo con sarcasmo.

-"Dejarnos ir con una advertencia…", decía el chaparrito todo nervioso.

-"Jajaja…jajaja…nop"; decía yo después de una risa como ese "Nop", era un regreso a la seriedad.

-"En cualquier caso ustedes en estos momentos estarían siendo convertidos en abono y no hubiéramos estando teniendo esta maldita conversación siquiera…", decía yo toda seria y aun enfadada.

Como los 3 tragaron nerviosos.

-"Pero…tienen suerte, solo serán reubicados a un lugar donde no tendrán ningún pony cerca de ustedes….se les dará algunas comodidades extras…...a cambio de que no vuelvan a tocar a algún pony entendido?", pregunto yo seriamente.

-"Entendemos!", decían los 3 todos nerviosos.

-"Ahora formen cola con sus compañeros…...", decía yo seriamente y con enojo aun presente en mi voz.

Como los 3 fueron corriendo hacia sus compañeros.

Joooder.

Tienen suerte de que Meca es un puto topo y de seguro hubiera averiguado que masacramos a unos diamonds dogs y así arruinar nuestra reputación aun más.

Como si no tuviéramos suficiente con un brote de Parasprite…en Ponyville, que joder, no importa si creemos que los hemos exterminado todos.

Siempre una de esas malditas cosas se oculta y vuelve la misma plaga después de unos años en otro pueblo.

Oh que los Wonderbalts hayan sido humillados al no poder rescatar a una unicornio que se hizo alas de mariposa que se desintegraron en pleno concurso de vuelo y que con tantas pataletas noqueo a los wonderbalts que querían rescatarla, y los tuvo que rescatar una civil…que era una yegua muy rápida.

Que si, hizo una rainplosion sónica.

Pero aun así, eso no lo olvidaran los wonderbalts.

Agradecerle a esa yegua que les salvo.

Pero claro, ni la guardia real, ni la guardia lunar, ni nadie del ACM se olvidara de este día como el día en que los noqueo una damisela en apuros.

Serán la burla de todas las ramas militares por los años venideros, jeje.

Pero claro, si ya ha bajado las inscripciones a la guardia real y lunar…..

Con los Wonderbalts será peor….

Joder….

Una cosa mala tras otra….

No quiero sonar como una perra…..

Pero desde que regreso Luna, las cosas malas no han dejado de pasar…..

Y dolores de cabeza y mucho papeleo para mí…

Aunque espero que esta locura termine pronto y volvamos a la normalidad…

O al menos una normalidad que tolere….

Porque a este paso, tendré canas a final del año.

.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Fresh night**

 **29 de junio de ese año**

 **Castillo de Canterlot, Torre de la princesa Luna.**

 **11:20 am**

Estaba llegando al balcón de la torre de la princesa Luna, como se había declarado alerta roja como todo Canterlot estaba patas arriba…..

La princesa Celestia esta haciendo todo lo posible para proteger a todos los del castillo, como ha dejado que su alumna y las mismas 5 civiles de antes se enfrente contra el dios de la caos Discord…

Que joooder.

Como no se envió esa estatua de él al Tartaro para evitar que se liberara….

Esta más allá de mi control.

Aunque si uno se pone a pensar, era obvio que se iba a escapar en cualquier momento.

Con todo el caos que estaba pasando últimamente, fue suficiente para debilitar la prisión de piedra en que estaba y liberarse.

*como de fondo en los jardines reales toda la realidad había cambiado tanto que era como otro mundo*

-"Princesa…princesa Luna, esta despierta?", pregunto yo como llegue al balcón y empece a tocar suavemente la puerta de vidrio de este.

Estaba sin armadura, venía como civil, o sea, sin nada puesto, por las prisas, más porque la princesa Celestia no quiere que se sepa sobre como es que tenemos unas armaduras ultra modernos porque eso sería explicar lo que paso hace 13 años.

Pero mis pensamientos duraron solo segundos como detrás de mi sucedió un fuerte flash, entonces baje la mirada al patio del castillo.

Donde estaba de regreso a la normalidad.

Aunque a lo lejos…..no.

Porque una enorme burbuja cubría donde estaría el pueblito de Ponyville.

Una burbuja que posiblemente oculte todos los fallos de la realidad que le gusta provocar a este ser del caos…..

Pero debe ser enorme si lo veo desde aquí…..

Aunque, no hay tiempo de quedarme embobado viendo eso, tengo una misión que hacer.

Escoltar a la princesa a un lugar seguro, o de minimo llevarla con su hermana.

Porque nosotros no podemos hacer nada contra ese maldito dios del caos.

Apenas nuestras armas o armaduras entran en contacto con el reino del caos que provoca este ser.

Se convierten en ropas bizarras nuestras armaduras y nuestras armas se convierten en solo palos de madera o trozos de cartón.

Así que aunque no nos guste…..

Nuestra esperanza está en que esas 6 yeguas lo venzan…..

Que dejar que 6 simples yeguas nada preparadas se enfrenten a un dios no da un buen presagio de que puedan resultar victoriosas.

En fin…..

Joder, la princesa no responde así que yo abro la puerta del balcón, y entro, encontrándome que a pesar de que es de día, las ventanas están echas para que no le entre nada de luz de día…..para que aun parezca como si fuera de noche aquí.

Y mis ojos de batpony agradecen eso.

Así que puedo mirar tranquilamente por la habitación.

Y veo a la princesa tranquilamente durmiendo pese a que todo ese quiebre de la realidad se siente en el aire como un desequilibrio mágico tremendo.

Y aun cuando el tal Discord no esta aquí…..aun sus residuos de sus hechizos impregnan el aire.

Haciendo que todo se sienta muy raro…..

Pero en serio, a pesar de eso…la princesa sigue profundamente dormida en su cama en forma de media luna.

-"Princesa Luna, tiene que despertar, es una emergencia", digo en voz alta y con urgencia como me acerco a la cama.

Pero aun así no despierta, y aun con lo hermosa que se ve durmiendo, tenía que despertarla.

-"Princesa…es hora de despertar!", grito yo, como veo que no despierta.

Ya veo porque llamaron a un batpony para intentar despertarla…..

Porque de seguro ningún guardia lo había podido hacer…..

-"Princesa…no es un juego…..tiene que despertar….", decía yo como con mis patas empezaba a tocarle un costado.

Pero nada…..si que era de sueño pesado…

Aunque si vivía antes cazando monstruos en la intemperie junto a su hermana…..

Tiene sentido que tenga el sueño tan pesado…..

-"Princesa…esto no es un juego…..!"; gritaba yo como ya hasta estaba medio empujándola…

Pero entre empujones….solo la moví hasta que cayó de la cama.

Mierda, mierda, mierda….decía yo en estado de pánico como corró al otro lado para disculparme.

Pero la veo como destapa y con el trasero al aire…seguía durmiendo toda tranquila.

Yo me sonroje un montón ante lo que vi…

Pero aun así tenía un trabajo que hacer…

-"Ok…creo que solo con llevarla abajo basta…..", me decía a mi mismo como me agachaba y me ponía debajo de ella, como hacía que sus patas estuvieran como agarradas a mi cuello.

Pero cuando hice eso y estaba a punto de levantarme.

La princesa entonces me abrazo…..hasta usando sus alas para envolverme….

Como si fuera un capullo.

Allí estaba yo….

Como si fuera un simple osito de peluche para la princesa…..

Y como si fuera una boa….mientras más luchaba para zafarme…..más apretaba…..y puede que no sea tan grande como su hermana…..pero es fuerte…..

Muy fuerte para la figura esbelta y hermosa que tiene…..

Y si…..

Decidí dejar de luchar cuando ya sentía muy estrecho mi pecho y estaba faltándome el aire.

Bueno…no puedo salir…..y no puedo cumplir mi orden…

Solo espero que cuando vengan a ver porque no cumplí con mi orden.

Sean otros batpony.

Porque al menos no sentiré vergüenza, y más bien estarán envidiosos por mi posición…..

Aunque….espera.

Ahora que lo pienso….son todos chismosos…y se lo contarán a Nighty….

Mierda.

Espero que sea Comet el que venga en vez de un guardia random…..

O la misma comandante por lo menos….

*bosteza*

Aunque…no se si habla el poco oxigeno en mi sistema…..o el hecho de que estoy calientito con la princesa abrazandome…

Pero tengo mucho sueño…

Talvez una pequeña siesta hasta que llegue la ayuda no me vendría mal…

Zzzzzzzzzzz

.-.-.-…-.-.-.

 **Horas después…**

 ***splash***

-"Ahhhh, que, como….cuando!?", digo yo en estado de pánico como siento como si me hubieran echado un balde de agua encima.

-"Que bonito no….cuando me ibas a decir que eras tan picarón como yo eh amigo mío?", preguntaba Comet todo burlón, como estaba también como civil en frente mío, como cargaba con un balde con su magia.

Pero yo…..

Yo estaba libre del agarre de la princesa.

Como la princesa Luna estaba de costado aun durmiendo.

Aun toda tranquila, como algunas salpicaduras de agua fría ni la despertaron.

-"Aggg…no es mi culpa…yo la tumbe….y cuando la quería recoger ella me abrazo…..y debo decirte que ella si que aprieta bien fuerte cuando no quiere dejar algo libre….."; decía yo todo apenado.

-"Espero que hables de ti, y no de tu yo inferior dentro de ella, jeje"; decía el todo burlón.

-"Noooo", decía yo todo sonrojado y súper avergonzado…..

-"Bueno…..no te preocupes…no se lo dire a nadie este pequeño momento vergonzoso…..después de todo…..es lo que hacen los amigos"; decía el todo tranquilo como me tendía una pata para ayudarme a ponerme de pie.

Y yo lo tomo y con su ayuda me levanto.

Como le veo usar su magia para levantar a Luna y ponerla con suavidad en la cama.

-"Espera….como sabías que aun estaba aquí?", pregunto yo todo preocupado ahora.

-"Destiny me dijo que hace horas que te mando aquí y no supo nada de ti, así que me mando a mí para verificar que no te ha pasado nada"; decía el todo tranquilo.

-"Bueno…..pero, espera, que hay de Discord…que paso con él?", pregunto yo aun preocupado.

-"Lo derrotaron como al final esas chicas han salvado el día…y han regresado a ese maldito ser de regreso a su estado de piedra, y más bien, mientras hablamos, se esta haciendo una ceremonia en su honor de las 6", decía el todo tranquilo.

-"Bien….."; decía yo todo aliviado.

-"Así que además de buscarte, pensé que podría ayudarte a traer a la princesa a la ceremonia", decía el todo tranquilo.

-"Créeme…es imposible, ella tiene el sueño más pesado que hayas visto"; decía yo todo serio.

-"Vamos…no importa que sueño más pesado tengas….no hay nada que despierte a un unicornio que hacerle cosquillas por la base del cuerno"; decía el todo tranquilo como se acerco a la cama y empezó a masajearle por unos segundos como el cuerno de Luna brillo como ella fruncía el ceño con enojo.

Y antes de que Comet pudiera reaccionar un rayo de energía le dio en toda la cara y lo hizo salir volando unos metros en el aire, antes de caer al suelo con fuerza.

-"Yo…te creo…"; decía el completamente aturdido como cayó inconsciente después de levantar la cabeza unos segundos, como veía que estaba quemado levemente el frente.

Bien que era un rayo psíquico, en vez de un rayo laser, o la historia sería muy diferente…

-"Creo que solo le diremos que tiene el sueño pesado más grande de la historia y ya…."; decía yo con pesar como lo subía a mi lomo a Comet para llevarlo a la enfermería.

Joooder, tienes suerte de que no te haya desnucado…

-..-.-.-…-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.

 **Meca Master**

 **En esos momentos**

 **En el baño de la base en Appelosa.**

 _-"Ahora me dices que tienen a un dios inmortal del caos con ellos…..jooooder…esto si que se pone mejor cada día….."_ , decía Sky toda frustrada por el teléfono.

-"Capturado….no trabaja con ellos", decía yo intentando ser positivo.

 _-"Están con un ser que juega con sus reglas y que pueden liberar como último recurso para frenarnos si vamos contra los Equestres...porque aunque no sea su aliado, no es nuestro aliado tampoco y eso si es preocupante"_ , decía Sky toda seria.

-"Bueno, no dices que está Chrysalis cerca de hacer su jugada, talvez con ello podamos obtener la estatua de Discord y guardarlo bajo llave para siempre no?"; pregunto yo.

 _-"Si….al menos eso, así que atento…..que Chrysalis dice que en menos de un año estará lista para atacar Canterlot, quien sabe que cosas hará entre medio en todo este tiempo"_ , decía ella toda seria.

-"Enterado…", decía yo todo serio.

.-..-…-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Comandante Destiny Clean**

 **Cuartel de los Wonderbalts**

 **2 de noviembre del mismo año**

 **5:23 PM**

-"Como se les ha ocurrido ir a enfrentarse a un dragón sin equipo y sin refuerzos ehhhh!", digo yo enojada a la capitana Spitfire y sus 2 compañeros que la siguieron a enfrentarse al dragón de Twi que creció de repente ayer.

-"Solo queríamos demostrar que no eramos unos inútiles comandante", decía algo nerviosa Spitfire, la capitana de los wonderbalts una pegaso amarillo con una melana con todos parecido a las de una llama.

-"Pues demostraron lo contrario…..cuando un dragón manso criado por ponys los venció…que si hubiera sido un dragón normal…créanme que en estos momentos estarían muertos por esa irresponsabilidad"; decía yo toda seria.

-"Solo queríamos distraerlo y hacer que dejara de dañar propiedad privada…..porque sabíamos que no íbamos a poder vencer sin el equipo necesario", decía Spitfire intentando defenderse.

-"Pues no resulto…..aunque mejor así….se hubiera visto peor en los titulares que unos Wonderbalts mataron a un dragón mágico en peligro de extinción que se dejo llevar por sus instintos..…...y más si es como su mascota de la estudiante de la princesa Celestia"; decía yo toda seria.

-"Pero…habíamos recibido las ordenes de usted sobre que un dragón atacaba…..y que estaba permitido la fuerza letal…", decía Spitfire sorprendida.

-"Y si se hubieran alistado como se debía, hubieran podido escuchar cuando di una nueva orden que decía que se mantuvieran a raya porque era el dragón de la estudiante de la princesa, que la dejarán resolverlo"; decía yo toda seria.

Eso si hizo ponerse toda avergonzada por ese descuido Spitfire.

-"Y que va a hacer con nosotros?", pregunto preocupada Soarin, su segundo al mando de Spitfire, de pelaje celeste y melena azul.

-"Quedan ustedes relegados al solo entrenamiento de nuevos reclutas y mantenerse hasta nuevo aviso como velocistas en las competencias de vuelo para entretenimiento del público hasta nuevo aviso, o hasta ataque alienígena, lo que ocurra primero"; decía yo toda seria, "Después de todo, aun son buenos soldados…pero muy impulsivos, y no podemos dejarlos ir tan fácilmente", decía yo toda seria como me empezaba a ir.

-"Solo no vuelvan a hacer ninguna estupidez", decía yo como me retiraba de allí ya.

(-"La que nos salvamos….", decía Soarin aliviado)

(-"No sobreviví al reino grifo como para que me traten como una recluta", decía Spitfire toda frustrada como golpeaba la pared.)

(-"No se tu…pero al menos me alegra que no saltaremos con cada alarma….", decía su compañera Fleetfoot)

(-"Vamos….podemos calmar esa furia con unos tragos…que opinas?", preguntaba Soarin intentando animarla)

(*suspira toda enojada*- "Bien…pero tu pagas….."; decía Spitfire como los 3 salieron del lugar)

-..-.-.-…-..-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-

 **Destiny Clean**

 **9 de mayo del año 2 LR**

 **Su oficina en la base de Appelosa.**

 **7:12 am**

*como están los 3 principales del ACM allí*

-"Parece que solo surgen problemas con Twilight y sus amigas…."; decía yo como ponía el periódico de hoy sobre la mesa.

" _Twilight Sparkle cuenta como fue su aventura en las tierras draconianas"_

-"Te ha contado algo Sky?", pregunto Comet preocupado.

-"No…..de seguro el haber provocado a unos 3 dragones pubertos no era gran cosa para ella…..", decía yo toda seria.

-"Por ahora…..porque como Nighty sin medicamentos….no sabemos que está rondando por su cabeza"; mencionaba Fresh todo pensativo.

-"Como si teniendo a un par de gemelos unicornios ingenieros talentosos que hayan desertado solo para hacer dinero no fuera suficiente"; decía yo toda frustrada al recordar el caso de los hermanos Flim y Flam.

-"Y aun con haber fracasado en su intento de vender maquinas automáticas de hacer cidra han fracasado, ellos no piensan volver…..", decía Comet sonando molesto.

-"Espera…eso les preocupa más….no el hecho de que la estudiante de Twilight encontró un hechizo que le permite viajar en el tiempo?", pregunto Fresh todo incrédulo.

-"Por suerte para nosotros es un hechizo incompleto y poco trabajado, haciendo que el viaje hacia atrás sea solo de una semana al pasado, y por pocos segundos, haciendo que solo sea un bucle temporal inofensivo y no otros universos resultantes por una alteración enorme a los eventos del pasado", decía yo.

-"Si….yo creo que más deberíamos preocuparnos de Cerberous…..que de alguna forma escapo de la vigilancia de las puertas del tártaro…"; decía Fresh sin entender muy bien lo que dije.

-"No te preocupes, tenemos a medio batallón de nuestros agentes vigilando la zona…..por si alguna bestia atrapada allí ha escapado, así que no tenemos porque preocuparnos por otro incidente, además, que se quedaran por unos meses rastrillando el lugar para encontrar el como es que paso, para asi no preocuparnos por otro incidente en buen tiempo….", decía yo toda seria y positiva.

-..-..-..-.-.-.-.-

 **Reina Chrysalis**

 **En esos momentos**

 **En su trono en la colmena**

 **9:21 pm**

-"Estoy empezando a movilizar a mis zánganos, así que más les vale tener todo listo para ayudarme"; decía yo toda seria e impaciente por el invento que llaman teléfono.

 _-"No te preocupes…..tenemos todo listo para ayudarte…dinos, que quieres saber…."_ , decía Sky toda seria.

-"Ya cree una distracción para poder alejar a su fuerza principal…ahora es deber de ustedes guiarme por el pueblo o ciudad con la menor cantidad de defensas que haya para iniciar mi ataque", decía yo toda seria.

 _-"Joooder…..fuiste la que libero a Cerberus?", pregunto Sky sorprendida_

-"Puede que si…..puede que no….pero la cosa es está, cumplan su promesa y sean mi apoyo logístico como prometieron", decía yo toda impaciente.

 _-"Ok, ok…..no te enfades…..hay un pueblo llamado Oaktown en un bosque al sur….que si tienes un conocimiento algo decente de la geografía de Equestria, está al sur de Canterlot, sin ningún camino en medio donde ande peatones que les puedan ver, además, cuenta con un solo detector de agentes externos en el centro del pueblo, y 6 agentes del ACM, y sin guardia real local al ser el pueblo muy pequeño, además, solo uno tiene un orbe de comunicaciones, así que si lo atrapan a el…nadie se enterara de nada, como el detector solo alerta a los de la zona del ataque, no es un detector que avisa a nivel nacional"_ , decía Sky.

-"Perfecto….", decía yo como sonreía.

-"Ahora dime la ciudad más importante que tengan al sur….donde hayan descuidado sus defensas", decía yo toda seria.

 _-"Esa es Philidelphia….que movieron la mayoría de sus soldados del ACM a los alrededores de la puerta del Tartaro, como esta a solo 5 horas al oeste de la ciudad, pero aun así cuenta con una decente cantidad de guardias reales apostados allí"_ , decía Sky.

-"Bien…..bien…cuéntame…..tienen armas especiales por la que deba preocuparme los Equestres?", pregunto yo toda seria.

Porque cuando implementaron esos detectores.

Tuve que sacar a todos mis espías de todas las ciudades y pueblos de Equestria y solo alimentarnos del amor de los viajeros en los caminos.

 _-"Además de los rifles….tienen granadas de todo tipo, que son explosivos portátiles y con propiedades mágicas como fuego o electricidad o paralizante en forma de pelotas de béisbol, además de que ha vuelto la princesa Luna y los elementos de la armonía son una realidad y las tiene guardada en el castillo, aunque son solo controladas por 6 simples ponys, que sin ellas, son solo simples piedras que nadie puede utilizar, o y todas las bases del ACM se encuentran en las tiendas Sofás y Plumas"_ ; decía Sky

-"Bien lo tomare en cuenta…aunque tomara algo de tiempo desactivar todas sus defensas y neutralizar a todos los importantes….pero creo que podre hacerlo….", decía yo toda pensativa.

 _-"Suerte entonces…..tendremos a un infiltrado que neutralice los detectores en la capital"_ ¸decía Sky.

Yo solo colgué.

La suerte es para los inútiles ponys.

Cuando tienes un plan…y lo sigues con cuidado.

No hay nada que te detenga… *pensaba ella toda segura de si misma como sonreía mientras miraba un periódico de Canterlot, donde mostraba en primera plana sobre la futura boda del capitán de la guardia real Shining Armor y la princesa Cadence*

-.-..-..-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Comandante Destiny**

 **2 de junio de ese año**

 **9:00 am**

 **En una sastrería en Canterlot.**

-"En serio necesitas un vestido nuevo…el que tenías en nuestra boda aun te queda muy bien", se quejaba Comet como estaba sentado en un banquillo esperando que el sastre me tomara las medidas finales para mi vestido.

-"Si necesito uno a pesar de que aun me queda…porque ese ya está muy viejo y maltratado porque alguien no sabe como lavar la ropa", decía yo algo molesta.

-"Hey, eh lavado mi ropa toda mi vida y no le ha pasado nada"; decía Comet todo gruñón.

-"La ropa de semental es más resistente que la de una yegua…que por cierto, porque la hacen así…..es muy molesto tener que lavarla con cuidado extra cuando estás apurada", decía yo ahora molesta con el sastre.

-"Eh…", el sastre estaba visiblemente incomodo por nuestra pelea.

Pero entonces…

*ringggggg*

-"Pero que es ese ruido…..", se preguntaba el sastre como yo castee un hechizo para dormir y se lo lance para dejarlo inconsciente, como Comet sacaba de mis alforjas que estaban con el un orbe de comunicaciones

 _-"Comandante, comandante…..alerta roja, alerta roja, están atacando Philydelphia….!"_ , decía un soldado del ACM en la base local.

(-"Que demonios…están entrando Hovy", decía de fondo un compañero del soldado sin que Comet o Destiny le escuchará, como de fondo había sonidos de explosiones, vidrios rompiéndose y ladrillos haciéndose añicos)

-"Quienes soldado….?", pregunto ultra preocupada.

 _-"Son changelings, repito, son changelings, no sabemos como, pero han encontrado la base….…"_ , es lo último que dice como sucede una explosión mágica que envuelve todo el orbe y la comunicación se corta.

-"Mierda Comet, preparate…..que hoy estamos en guerra"; decía yo toda seria.

-"Entonces que hacemos…..cancelamos la boda?", pregunto yo todo serio.

-"No, por ahora el ataque a iniciado en Philidelphia, voy a mandar una alerta roja a todo el ejercito para que se prepare y fortifique sus posiciones en todo el país por un posible ataque en otro lugar, mientras que tu y Fresh van con 2 escuadrones fuertemente armados haya, donde no importa si los ven con armaduras, los changelings de seguro habrán robado nuestras cosas y lucharán usando nuestras cosas, así que no los quiero desprotegidos", decía yo toda seria.

-"Si….más bien creo que debemos preocuparnos de que hayan sabido donde atacar tan rápidamente, que sabiendo que siempre hay un vigilante en la tienda, una vez las alarmas se encienden en la ciudad cuando detectan ADN extraño, en menos de 3 nos da la alerta el vigilante, pero en este caso, nos estaba dando la alerta, y ya su puesto era atacado…eso es preocupante", decía Meca todo serio.

-"Y más que todos los puestos están en el centro de la ciudad…además que hay sucursales en las más grandes donde solo son ahora búnkeres en caso de invasión para salvaguardar civiles, y nada más….", decía yo toda preocupada como me quitaba las prendas que usaban para medirme el sastre.

-"Debieron tenerlo todo planeado demasiado bien…..durante un buen tiempo…"; decía el todo preocupado.

-"No importa cual sea su plan…la detendremos….y esta vez…para siempre, así que siga la boda, que se demuestre que no nos asustara su intento de conquista", decía yo toda seria y determinada como ambos salíamos corriendo fuera de la tienda.

Como en la ciudad se escuchaban las alarmas sonar….

Una nueva guerra había iniciado….

Y no podría ser justo en peor momento…..

(Y todo mientras 6 inocentes ponys, conocidas como las Mane Six…están viajando en tren a la ciudad de Canterlot porque su hermano le mando una carta para invitarla a su boda, que ella acepto al final)

-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Oaktown**

 **Muy lejos de Philidephia…**

 **En esos momentos**

 _-"Atención a todas las tropas...nos atacan los changelings….repito, nos atacan los changelings, las ordenes son acuartelarse y esperar por refuerzos si son solo un pueblo….esperen refuerzos de la guardia real….."_ , decía Sky a través de un orbe de comunicaciones que había tomado de la base local en este pueblo del ACM….

Que está en estos momentos semi destrozado, como mis zánganos han capturado a todos los ponys del pueblo, y están drenando todo el amor que pueden de sus cuerpos para tener energías para la invasión.

Poniéndolos en fila por las calles del pueblo para mayor eficiencia.

Como yo observo como esta a solo 1 hora volando Canterlot…..

Su fortaleza en las montañas…

Caera mañana a esta hora….

Es una promesa…

*pensaba ella toda decidida como rompía en el suelo el orbe*

-"Tomen las armaduras y las armas modernas y llevárselas de regreso a la colmena, el resto dense el festín que merecen", decía yo con una gran sonrisa como salía volando hacia la gran ciudad.

-.-..-..-..-.-…-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-

 **Meca Master….**

 **En esos momentos**

 **En los laboratorios en la base de Applelosa.**

La alarma sonaba a todo volumen, el pánico se infundía en todos…..

Todos corrían por todos lados alterados.

Mientras yo estaba simplemente bebiendo una soda como con la computadora estaba activando una de las funciones extras que le agregue al satélite que sobrevuela Equestria…

Hackear otras computadoras alienígenas….

Y como los detectores están conectados a computadoras alienígenas….

Bueno…

*sorbe un poco de su soda con una pajilla*

Apagando detectores….ahora.

*presiono un botón*

Haber Equestres….veamos como salen de está.

Jejeje.

*piensa eso como sonreí como miraba a los otros ingenieros estando alterados y preocupados por lo que pasaba*

.-.-.-.-.-.-..-

 **Torment Sky**

 **En esos momentos también.**

-"Chicos…el tiempo ha llegado, es hora de movilizar a la infantería…."; decía yo toda seria en una videoconferencia…..algo nuevo creado por el ingeniero Ground Wise.

Con todos los miembros del RUDP.

Como todos asintieron.

(En Saddle Arabia las francotiradoras entrenadas por Sitra se están levantando y alistando….)

(En el reino Grifo, Genova esta despertando a sus mejores y más confiables soldados)

(En Eastland se está preparando al equipo de artilleros de la comandante Mig)

(En el reino minotauro se están preparando todas sus mejores soldados de fuerzas especiales para la tarea)

(Y en Aztecolt…en Aztecolt solo saben que va a pasar, como no tienen una fuerza armada fuerte como tal)

.-.-..-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **-"Ohhh si….se viene el como es que Chrysalis casi conquista Canterlot, jejeje", decía Seras toda emocionada.**

 **-"Seras!", yo el autor le regañaba.**

 **-"Que…..si todos saben que estabas haciendo esto canonico a la serie…así que sabemos que ella va a perder…pero ahora veremos el como paso todo antes del canon, jejeje, y eso me encantaría verlo, como todos esos capítulos del medio que involucra a nuestras mane six interactuando con factores externos a Ponyville, jejeje", decía Seras toda emocionada.**

 **-"Y como todos lo que quedan de mis lectores Seras"; decía yo todo sereno.**

 **-"Si…pero tenías que haberte vuelto adicto al Fallout Equestria Remains, ese jueguito echo por fans y demorarte mucho más de lo usual en escribir"; se quejaba Seras como se cruzaba de brazos.**

 **-"Es que es fallout y MLP…mis 2 franquicias favoritas de todos los tiempos…...y es tan liviana que lo aguanta mi tostadora/laptop, como no jugarlo!", decía yo como me quejaba.**

 **-"Ya, ya, sabemos que no has jugado un juego nuevo en….años, pero jooder, tienes responsabilidades loco, centrate en cumplirlas, no jodas", se quejaba Seras.**

 **-"Si no cumpliera, no tendrían capitulo de hoy…..así que como la ves Seras"; decía yo como le sacaba la lengua.**

 **-"Pero más amplio no jodas…..", se quejaba Seras de mí.**

 **-"Detalles…."; decía yo algo molesto, "Lo que consta es que hay…..y yo nunca voy a faltar a mi promesa de cumplir cada domingo y miércoles, que si no hay en esos días, es por accidentes que tuve yo o mi laptop o es que morí…..porque así de comprometido estoy con este fanfic, y lo sabes muy bien"; decía yo todo serio.**

 **-"Vale, vale…pero aun así…en serio no le podrías bajar a ese fallout?"; pregunto ella más comprensiva.**

 **-"Lo intentaré….pero es que tiene tantas nuevas mecánicas que nunca había probado, como usar la magia como arma…..y formas de esquive…..en un juego donde hay armas de fuego y laseres….y bazukas, y nukes….fucking nukes!", decía yo todo emocionado.**

 **-"Guao…..si que no has podido jugar un juego a partir del 2012 verdad?", pregunto Seras.**

 **-"Si….es verdad….."; decía yo como quería llorar…**

 **-"Ya, ya…bueno, como el autor no está en sus cabales para acabar ahora mismo este relleno, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo gente bonita de la internet…..no se olviden de comentar, y se cuidan como siempre esta bien, chaooo", decía Seras toda contenta para despedir a los fans como se despide agitando las manos.**


	82. Chapter 82

_**Capitulo 82: Esta boda será perfecta….**_

 **Capitán Fresh Night**

 **2 de junio del 2 LR**

 **10:30 am**

 **Centro de la Base del ACM en Canterlot**

-"Atención todos….ustedes son lo mejor de lo mejor, los veteranos del ACM….y en estos momentos su nación les necesita de nuevo para combatir con un enemigo tan antiguo como los dragones….", decía Comet todo serio por mi.

Aunque yo sea el de rango superior, el aun puede hacer buenos discursos.

Así que se lo delegue esa labor…

-"Los changelings"; decía el todo serio como hizo aparecer con su magia una proyección holográfica de uno estándar.

Tenían forma de pony, pero ligeramente más pequeños, con caparazones de distintos colores como si fueran ponys, pero en realidad ellos son algo así como tipo insecto.

Como sus ojos son como de insecto también.

Además sus alas son igualmente de tipo insecto, pero medias transparentes como de moscas.

Además por lo que recuerdo sus colmillos que también se les ve.

Si te muerden puede paralizarte en el acto.

-"Ellos han invadido actualmente Philidelphia, aprovechando que la mitad de nuestros soldados estaban por las puertas del Tartaro…..haciendo que la ciudad cayera en cuestión de minutos….por unas fuerzas incalculables hasta el momento como estos changelings atacaron todos nuestros puntos de defensa en la ciudad", decía el como en el momento que me distraje pensando en los changelings, había sacado un mapa de la ciudad.

Donde mostraba pues….lo que estaba diciendo.

-"En serio no sabemos cuantos han atacado el lugar?", pregunto preocupada la sargento Orange, una de mis amigas en el ejercito.

-"No, porque como dije, sabían donde atacar esos changelings, como evitaron que saliera a la luz la gravedad del ataque…así que iremos por desgracia a ciegas….sin saber con cuantos nos estaremos enfrentando…..así que por eso la comandante Destiny autorizo el uso de fuerza letal…pero solo si tienen confirmación del blanco"; decía el todo serio.

Pero no con intención de regañarnos.

Si no, porque una de las tácticas mañosas que tenían los changelings era la de tomar la forma de otros ponys u objetos.

No por nada tienen ese nombre.

-"Y nos coordinaremos con nuestros soldados que custodian las puertas del tártaro?", pregunto uno de nuestros soldados.

-"No…y si…..porque por una razón los changelings sabían donde y como atacar, además de que momento hacerlo, lo que me hace pensar de que saben como intervenir nuestras comunicaciones, así que la comandante ha mandado a pegasos como mensajeros a la zona para que le digan que se movilicen a la ciudad", decía Comet todo serio.

Como todos empezaron a preocuparse por ese detalle.

De que de alguna manera los changelings lograron saber nuestros movimientos aun cuando nuestras ciudades están con abundantes sistemas de detección de seres extranjeros, como los changelings.

Como si quiera lograron acercarse o algo parecido me esta preocupando enormemente.

-"Pero como podremos limpiar nosotros solos la ciudad, aun con los refuerzos?", pregunto preocupada Orange.

-"Con estos….", decía Comet como de una bolsa sacaba un collar con una joya anaranjada en forma de ovalo, "Son antiguos detectores de changeling….se ponen azules cuando hay un "no pony" cerca…no se han usado en décadas porque como la cantidad de monstruos había bajado, también lo hizo la de avistamiento de ellos", decía el todo serio.

-"Pero también tienen el detalle que se pone azules cuando te acercas a un grifo, o un minotauro…..por lo básico del hechizo detector que tiene", decía la sargento Orange no muy segura de usar ese collar.

-"Pues es nuestra única forma de confirmar sus presencias en caso de tenerlos cerca intentando escabullirse como civiles", decía Comet todo serio aún, "Aunque no se preocupen, es temporal, como llevaremos ingenieros para que reparen las torres de detección y así no se nos escabullan cuando vayamos recorriendo la ciudad", decía el algo más seguro y confiado.

Lo que si hizo que ya creyeran que este contraataque iba a funcionar.

-"Ahora….creo que si no tienen más preguntas….este es el plan de ataque que vamos a seguir…

.-.-.-..-..-.-.

 **Mientras tanto…..**

 **Chrysalis.**

 **Sur de Canterlot**

*Se la ve silbando toda tranquila como una Chrysalis transformada en una pegaso de pelaje color crema y melena anaranjada, llega volando a la entrada de la ciudad*

Como entonces una enorme burbuja protectora empieza a cubrir toda la ciudad montañosa.

-"Atención…..se esta cerrando la ciudad por motivos de seguridad….así que si solo venía aquí de paso, lamentamos decirle que este cierre es de manera indefinida hasta que la emergencia termine….", decía un guardia real a los otros visitantes y/o comerciantes que llegaban a la ciudad y pasaban por las grandes puertas para entrar a la ciudad.

Yo pasaba de largo tranquilamente, como esos ponys visitantes se iban a discutir con los guardias todo preocupado sobre lo que estaba pasando.

Tuve que mantener una cara serena, y no sonreír por lo que estaba pasando.

Porque realmente estos ponys no tienen ni idea de lo que se les espera.

Así que solo seguí caminando tranquilamente por estas calles elegantes de esta ciudad llena de ponys estirados….

Nadie me prestaba atención.

Solo estaban charlando entre si preocupados por lo que estaba pasando, o por lo que pasaría por la boda.

Entonces yo llegue a mi destino después de varios minutos caminando.

La tienda principal de Sofa y plumas…

Donde se veía a una yegua de melena rubia y de pelaje marrón en la tienda despidiendo a unos clientes en la entrada como ponía el letrero de abierto a "Cerrado".

Se la veía visiblemente preocupada como iba a las ventanas a cerrar las persianas…..

Como yo nada más me acerque a la puerta y la empuje, aprovechando que por sus nerviosos la yegua no cerro con llevo la puerta.

-"Oiga…..no puede entrar aquí, esta cerrado…."; decía ella sonando toda preocupada como las persianas se cerraban.

Mientras yo me acercaba a ella toda calmada y serena.

-"Lo siento…es que realmente me vino la curiosidad saber porque existe una tienda que vende sofás y plumas...y ser tan exitosa en toda Equestria….", decía yo toda tranquila como me acercaba cada vez más a ella.

Como ella empezaba a retroceder, pero no por mucho como su trasero choco contra la parte alta de un sofá al dar solo un paso hacia atrás.

-"Ahhh…..es que….realmente a los ponys les gusta escribir", decía ella sonando nerviosa como intentaba sonreír por los nervios.

-"Yo creo que no", decía yo como le sonreí mientras hacía aparecer mis colmillos al estar cara a cara con ella, y antes de que gritara, le mordí en el cuello.

Dando ella al final un gemido ahogado como mi veneno paralizante le hacía afecto.

-"Al menos que viviéramos hace 500 años cuando no existía los lápices…te creería", decía yo toda sonriente como ahora tomaba la forma de ella e iba tranquilamente a la puerta trasera, como aunque ella estuviera paralizada, aun estaba consciente.

Y podía verme como iba caminando tranquilamente a su entrada secreta de la base de la supuesta organización más secreta del mundo.

Jejeje.

En fin, pasaba una puerta, que era del área de suministros, y en una pared decía la frase para hacer desaparecer la pared del área de suministros para que pudiera pasar y bajar por el ascensor a la base.

Todos los pasos para entrar a la base y sus pasadizos fueron dados por la presidenta Kalifa de Aztecolt.

Como su hermana había abierto la boca más de la cuenta.

Al bajar por el ascensor fui hacia al piso donde fabrican sus armas, que estaba abandonado como de seguro tuvieron que abandonar el lugar por el peligro de invasión, y aunque me tente mucho en tomar un arma…había un plan que tenía que seguir.

Así que busque la pared más delgada que conectará con las cuevas de la montaña.

Que no me tomo nada como tenían una puerta blindada que decía "Al interior de las cuevas".

Vamos…..

Esto me lo están haciendo demasiado fácil…..

Así que la abrí esa puerta, que si, estaba pesada como era una puerta de acero de varios centímetros de espesor.

Y al pasar por esa puerta, de repente se formo una ilusión que la hacía parecer como parte de las cuevas, levemente iluminadas por los mismos cristales de estás cuevas.

Así que solo seguí las cuevas unos minutos en un camino lleno de desniveles hacia arriba hasta encontrar otra gran puerta blindada.

Que cuando abrí la puerta, me di cuenta que había abierto una pared en un pasillo del castillo.

Así que me fije por ambos lados del pasillo si nadie venía.

Y al notar que nadie venía decidí seguir con mi camino, cerrando la puerta detrás de mí, como de nuevo volvío a ocultarse y ser parte nuevamente de la pared.

Como si no hubiera habido nada allí en primer lugar.

En el castillo muchos estaban algo nerviosos como aun tendrían que seguir con los preparativos por la boda aun con lo que ha pasado.

Pero también muchos estaban confiados y pensaban que sus soldados vencerían de alguna forma y todo volvería a la normalidad.

Si solo supieran….

Jejeje

Pharynx **(Hermano de Thorax)** , uno de mis más competentes y leales zánganos dirige el ataque a Philidelphia y estoy muy seguro de que podrá entretener a los Equestres el tiempo suficiente hasta que comience la verdadera invasión.

*y mientras pensaba en ello, llega a su destino*

Pero antes de preguntarle como está…

Tengo un asunto que atender primero…..

*toca la puerta de la torre a donde llego*

-"Quien es?", pregunto una voz angelical para los ponys desde el otro lado.

Yo solo toque mi garganta como mágicamente cambiaba solo la voz…

-"Soy yo, Cadance, vengo a ver si estás bien con todo lo que está pasando"; digo yo con la voz de Celestia como si estuviera preocupada.

Entonces oigo como llega a la puerta.

Y en ese momento cambio a mi verdadera forma y preparada un hechizo aturdidor..

-"Estoy muy bien tía….solo algo nerviosa por….", estaba hablando ella cuando abrió la puerta y me vío.

-"Sorpresa…."; decía yo con una gran sonrisa como le di en la cara con mi hechizo, haciendo que cayera al suelo desmayada y estuviera toda desarreglada.

Mientras entraba y me transformaba en ella.

-"Esto es casi demasiado fácil…jejeje…."; decía yo toda contenta y triunfante como entraba a su habitación, cerraba la puerta y me ponía a darme un buen almuerzo con todo el amor que puede tener la princesa del amor….

Jeje.

.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-

 **Pharynx**

 **En esos momentos**

 **En Philidelphia.**

 **Base conquistada del ACM en la ciudad.**

*se ve a un zángano changeling con caparazón violeta y una membrana roja donde debería ser la melena de un pony, revisando el botín que habían encontrado en el edificio en donde están*

-"No se notan tan avanzados como los ponys de Sky Torment…..pero si se notan complejos….."; decía en voz baja como revisaba una de las armaduras blindadas que había en el lugar, como detrás de mí mis compañeros están envolviendo en capullos a los soldados que habían aquí adentro.

 _-"Thorax, todas las defensas fueron neutralizadas…ahora que hacemos?"_ , pregunto uno de mis subordinados por la mente colmena.

 _-"Usar el equipo del ACM en su contra…tenemos que hacerles notar a los ponys que desde esta ciudad inicia una invasión a gran escala….así que hay que hay hacer notar que esta aquí toda la colmena, en vez de solo 1000 de nosotros, así que sean creativos"_ , decía yo todo serio por la mente colmena

 _-"Pero no podemos matar pony señor…..fue una de las reglas que nos pidió la reina no infringir…."_ , decía uno de mis subordinados.

 _-"Bueno….la reina dijo que nosotros no…pero quien dice que entre ellos no pueden…"_ , decía yo por la mente colmena como veía uno de los capullos con un pony adentro mientras sonreía.

.-.-.-.-.-..-..-..-.-.-.-.-

 **Capitán Fresh Night**

 **3 horas después.**

 **En las afueras de Philidelphia.**

*se lo ve a él, junto a un grupo de 3 guardias reales pony tierra y un civil unicornio con armaduras V.2 detrás de él, como van avanzando por las primeras casas*

Puede que sea un capitán…

Y un francotirador que va como lobo solitario…

Pero estamos hablando de un enemigo que se oculta en una ciudad más moderna, en vez de casuchas o edificios de ladrillos que ni llegan a los 5 pisos de altura semi destruidas como en el reino grifo.

Y aunque no me guste…..

Tengo que ir casa por casa en grupos…otra vez.

Aunque no tanto, íbamos en zigzag por la calle esperando que mi collar detecte por las cercanías a un changeling.

Y tampoco ayuda que me dieron a unos 3 guardias reales y un civil para comandar…..

Porque no había collares detectores para todos, y se los tuvo que dividir a todas las unidades que vinimos a ayudar, con los que regresaron de la zona de las puertas del Tartaro.

Y a mi me toco por lo menos arreglar la torre de detección de un barrio residencial norte de la ciudad.

Donde es todo más abierto, y donde mi rifle de francotirador podrá ser de utilidad…..

-"Capitán….tenemos movimiento", decía uno de mis soldados como señalaba a unas 4 casas a mi derecha.

Como veía a un pony salir de una de las casas, todo tranquilo, caminando como si nada a pesar de que las calles están desiertas.

Era una yegua pony tierra que llevaba gafas para el sol mientras que con una pata llevaba al parecer una manzana.

-"Señorita….esta bien…..necesita ayuda?", pregunto yo en voz alta todo preocupado.

Como el pony me ve y le da como un mordisco a esa manzana y solo empieza a correr hacia nosotros a pesar de solo correr con 3 patas como no se ve que quiera soltar esa bola en ningún momento.

-"Señorita….le pido que se detenga ahora…", decía yo todo serio como le apuntaba con mi rifle, que lo tenía preparado al frente mío listo para disparar….

Pero no se detuvo….

Solo seguía corriendo, como aun se la veía sujetar la bola contra su pecho.

…..

Sin pensarlo….

Yo dispare a su otra pata del frente.

Como ninguno de los guardias decía o hacía nada.

Pero al menos ese disparo solo fue hacia su otra pata delantera.

Haciendo que callera al suelo de cara.

Como había dejado suelta su manzana….

Que rodo a su lado….

A solo unos metros de nosotros…..

Cuando vi a detalle su manzana.

Era una granada nuestra pintada de rojo!.

Entonces yo hago una pequeña carrera y pateo la granada lo más lejos posible.

-"Al suelo!", mientras grito.

Como todos se ponen se lanzan al suelo y se cubren sus cabezas.

Mientras la granada explota en el aire….

Siendo por suerte una de las eléctricas.

Pero por desgracia le alcanza a la civil….

Que chilla de dolor…..

Hasta que el efecto de la granada desaparece.

Y así poder ver que la pobre, la granada no la mato, solo la dejo inconsciente porque no tiene quemaduras por electricidad en su cuerpo.

Pero claro, esta sangrando mucho por donde le dispare.

Pero lo más preocupante de todo…..es que mi cristal no estaba brillando azul.

Era de verdad una pony….

-"Maldita sea…están usando a los nuestros como señuelos", decía yo con enfado.

Entonces tomaba la radio y la activaba.

-"Atención….no me importa si esto está intervenido o comprometido…..o los changelings lo usan….pero estos malditos acaban de hacer que una civil nos ataque….", decía yo por la radio.

Jooder…..

Esperaba que fuera rápido y sencillo….

Pero este parece ser que será un reino grifo…..pero con aún más inocentes en juego…..

Pero no recibí ninguna respuesta de nadie…

-"Mierda, deben tenerlos apagados y solo hable al aire…."; decía yo con enojo.

-"Que haremos con la civil entonces señor?", pregunto uno de los guardias preocupados.

-"Vamos a tratarle la herida…luego seguiremos avanzando hacia la torre….que tenemos una misión que cumplir", decía yo todo serio.

.-.-..-..-.-..-..-.

 **Teniente Comet Shimmer**

 **10 minutos después….**

*él esta al mando de 2 guardias reales pegaso, y un guardia uniconio, además del ingeniero que viene con él, como están subiendo por las escaleras de un edificio de apartamentos*

Esto es preocupante…..la ciudad está desierta y no se ha reportado civiles huyendo en las carreteras aledañas.

Haciendo que nuestros peores temores se hayan echo realidad….

Cercaron la ciudad completamente y la invadieron como para que nadie pudiera huir y pedir ayuda….

Creo que si esos soldados no hubieran hecho esa llamada…ni enterado hubiéramos estado de esto.

Entonces como íbamos subiendo por las escaleras, sin que mi cristal brillará, pero aun intranquilos.

Siempre escuchando los pasos de ponys asustados dentro de sus apartamentos.

De seguro bajo quien sabe cuantas llaves y pila de muebles frente a sus puertas.

Pero cuando íbamos por el penúltimo piso pasando por las puertas que dan a los apartamentos de este piso…

 ***bang*bang*bang***

Dispararon varias ráfagas de rifle de asalto desde la puerta izquierda…..

Asustándonos…

Como nuestras armaduras son tan fuertes como las mismas balas.

Así que se necesitaría varios tiros de estás para atravesar la armadura.

En pocas palabras…..no hirieron a ninguno.

Pero con esas 2 primeras ráfagas de 3 nos apartamos, cubriendo los guardias al ingeniero unos escalones más abajo.

Como yo me ponía al costado de esa puerta por donde vinieron las balas.

Y dejo caer una granada de mi bolsa especial dispensadora de granadas, ya lista para ser lanzada, como se activa una vez sale.

Abro con mi pata un hueco más grande en la puerta de madera.

Como más ráfagas intentan darme a mi pata, pero solo destrozan más la puerta.

Y meto la granada allí adentro.

Una granada paralizante…..

Que explota, escuchando así un grito adolorido…..

Entonces yo me pongo a ver de reojo por el hueco de la puerta y ver si incapacite al atacante…..

Pero casi se me detiene el corazón cuando veo quien era el atacante…..

Era un simple unicornio de avanzada edad, que estaba en el suelo convulsionando….con el arma a su lado….

-"Mierda….."; decía yo como entre rápidamente al lugar.

Esas granadas paralizantes son muy fuertes…..su pobre sistema nervioso no lo toleraría….

Y de echo…..cuando llegue a él…dejo de moverse….

-"Mierda esos bastardos….me lo pagarán!", dije en voz alta todo enojado como veo que el pobre señor no respira…..

Usando a ancianos para distraernos…

Es tan bajo como me esperaría de esos bastardos.

No puedo esperar a cercar la ciudad y a matarlos como los monstruos que son…..

-..-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.

 **Pharynx**

 **En esos momentos…**

 **En la tienda de Sofá y plumas principal de la ciudad**

 _-"Hemos dejado varias sorpresas en toda la ciudad Pharynx, estarán ocupados buen rato siendo precavidos"_ , decía con orgullo uno de los nuestros por la mente colmena.

Como yo estaba alimentándome de los sentimientos de felicidad y armonía de los ponys que había cerca y trajeron como aperitivos otros zánganos para mí, para hacernos más fuertes.

Pero antes de que pudiera responder…..

 _-"_ _Pharynx, como va las cosas por allá?",_ pregunto la misma reina por la mente colmena.

 _-"Todo bien mi reina…..los soldados que vinieron avanzan lentamente con las trampas no letales que les pusimos…"_ , decía yo todo orgulloso de mi trabajo.

 _-"Bien, bien Pharynx, si todo sale bien…..serás orgullosamente recompensado con estar conmigo para crear al próximo contingente de zánganos",_ decía toda animada mi reina.

 _-"Sería un gran honor mi reina…."_ , decía yo por la mente colmena, claramente emocionado, como por desgracia no se puede fingir ser más modesto por aquí, como se nota abierta tus emociones por la red compartida de mentes.

 _-"Se que sí….pero primero…espero que no te importe esperar….porque estoy aprovechando en crear una generación nueva de zánganos con el que se convertirá en príncipe de Equestria….."_ , decía la reina claramente tranquila.

Como ella si puede controlar sus emociones, pero si sentimos que su conversación tilda un poco de sexual…así que está haciéndolo mientras nos habla…..

Aunque más que seguro que el pony con quien está….no la esta complaciendo como se debe….

Bueno, no importa…..de seguro será una generación inferior si es que no logra satisfacer a nuestra reina en primer lugar el macho que tiene la suerte de estar íntimamente con nuestra reina…..

 _-"No se preocupe mi reina…..no me importa esperar"_ , decía yo, notablemente irritado por esperar, porque como dije, no puedo ocultar mis verdaderos sentimientos.

 _-"No te preocupes…esto lo hago más para….divertirme quitándole la virginidad a un pobre iluso…..y arruinar su momento especial con la princesa del amor…jejeje"_ , decía la princesa con total picardía.

Esa es nuestra reina… *pensaba el como sonreía*

.-..-..-..-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.

 **Reina Chrysalis**

 **Afuera de la torre de la princesa Luna…**

 **3:10 pm**

La boda es unos minutos, y aun queda un cabo suelto por atar….

La princesa Luna….

Estaba llegando a su torre, cuando noto que había solo una pony vigilando la puerta.

Una unicornio de pelaje marrón oscuro y melena verde esponjosa.

Y lo único que llevaba eran unas alforjas…..

Aunque por lo que se veía en una de ellas, estaban llenas de lo que podría decir que eran granadas…..

-"Princesa Cadence…que hace aquí…..su boda es solo en 5 minutos?", pregunto sorprendida la yegua.

-"Solo quería ver si mi tía Luna podrá acompañarnos a pesar de que es de día", decía yo fingiendo preocupación.

-"No, solo podrá asistir a la fiesta después….por tema de su horario, y por haber sido levantada y estar despierta en toda la mañana para apoyar con la burbuja protectora, esta también agotada", decía ella con gran pesar.

-"Es una pena la verdad…..pero, en serio, no hay forma de que despierte?", pregunto yo con curiosidad.

-"No, ella duerme como un tronco…hasta creo que podría dormir en pleno huracán si quisiera"; decía la yegua intentando bromear.

Como yo solo sonrío.

Pero más por esa información que me dio.

-"Bueno….que tal si tu me haces un favor", decía yo como me acercaba a ella como mis ojos brillaban en un tono verde.

-"Puedes evitar que alguien la despierte?", pregunto yo como le sonrío como mis ojos brillan de color verde.

-"Si….si puedo….."; decía con la voz algo apagada como sus pupilas brillaban de color verde.

-"Buena pony…."; decía yo como le revolvía la cabeza y me daba la vuelta.

Esta boda si que será perfecta.

Jejeje.

*como se pone a caminar con la cabeza en alto toda triunfante, como tararea para si misma como este día será perfecto*

..-.-.-.-.-.-…-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-..-

 **Meca Master**

 **Sobrevolando en su avión caza privado la ciudad de Canterlot**

 **30 minutos después…**

Fue fácil burlar las defensas de la base del ACM para salir y que me recogieran en plena luz del día para poder estar comunicándoles en tiempo real lo que está pasando a Sky.

-"Esto es genial…..van a tener éxito", decía yo por el teléfono satelital como veía la ciudad de Canterlot siendo completamente controlada por miles y miles de changeling.

Como tuve que apagar el enlace que tenía con mi computadora alienígena, como solo me llegan comunicaciones de puro pánico sobre que hacer con la invasión, como eran sobrepasados por los changelings…..porque los abordaban antes de poder conseguir sus mejores armas y armaduras.

Y ningún alto mando les respondía.

 _-"Perfecto….desplegaremos a todas nuestras fuerzas ahora"_ , decía Sky por la radio toda satisfecha.

La caída de Equestria era inminente.

Y por fin en estas tierras conocerían la verdad que tanto se les ocultaba.

Que por fin dejarán de vivir en su mundo de fantasías, y acepten que si no dejamos de vivir en ese mundo, los alienígenas nos conquistarán….

Entonces….algo extraño paso como estaba todo pensativo….

Una luz rosada empezó a brillar desde el castillo…..

Como entonces de repente, como cual onda expansiva…

Se expandió por cientos de cientos de kilómetros a la redonda….

Como todos los puntos negros que eran los changelings….

Ya no se veían por la ciudad….

Espera…..

Que acaba de pasar…?! *me pregunte en estado de pánico*

Si reduje a propósito el rendimiento del reactor que levantaba el escudo.

Como demonios ha pasado esto!?

*entonces prende el enlace con su computadora*

 _-"….no se que fue ese brillo…..pero alejo a todos los changelings de mi zona"_

 _-"….los hizo volar a todos….."_

 _-"….hasta la misma reina que venció a Celestia lo mando a volar esa onda expansiva rosa"_

 _-"….no puede ser…el poder del amor de la princesa Cadence realmente es verdadero…..le debo a un amigo 100 bits"_

 _-"….los changelings fueron vencidos….."_

 _-"Se fueron todos…"_

….

Yo solo apague el enlace de nuevo.

-"Eh…..Sky…..creo que tenemos un problema…..", digo yo por la radio todo nervioso….como le hago una señal a mi piloto personal que diera la vuelta…

.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.

 **1 hora después…..**

 **Reina Chrysalis**

 **En algún lugar del desierto de Badlands.**

-"No puedes estar hablando en serio!", grito yo con gran ira como me pongo de pie….

Mi cuerpo me arde por la descarga mágica y la caída como apenas pude controlar el descenso, como la maldita onda expansiva daño mis alas y tengo varias cortadas y moretones por todo mi cuerpo.

Pero a mi alrededor.

Lo que vi….me hace llenarme de gran ira.

Todos mis zánganos están peor que yo, todos lastimados y apenas pudiendo pararse…..

Esa Cadence lo pagará….

Toda Equestria lo pagará…

En especial esas estúpidas 6 ponys…

Y esa unicornio entrometida…

Solo espera a que piense en un nuevo plan…..

Tu y tu gente estará perdida….

Pero por mientras…

Tengo algo que me interesa aún más…

Como esta maldita operación no ha sido un total fracaso.

.-.-.-..-.-..-..-

 **Pharynx**

 **En esos momentos**

 **En las afueras de Philidelphia**

Los Equestres han avanzado lentamente por la ciudad…."rodeandonos".

Pero sus detectores de extranjeros a gran escala los controla un infiltrado, aunque estén arreglados, podemos rodearlos sin problemas e irnos si queríamos.

No han tenido bajas, pero si escuchamos que mataron algunos civiles.

Jejeje.

Eso si les va a bajar la moral enormemente.

 _-"_ Pharynx, _la invasión a fracasado…espero que hayan tomado mucha valiosa información para planear algo más grande"_ , decía la reina toda frustrada.

-" _No mi reina, solo algunas armaduras y armas para nuestra gente, como no había muchos archivos que tomar aquí, además de guías sobre manejo de armas y su mantenimiento"_ , yo respondía.

 _-"Diablos….entonces solo regresen…vamos a reagruparnos, y pensar en una nueva forma de derrotar a los Equestres de alguna forma"_ , decía toda frustrada la reina.

-"Mierda…ya la escucharon chicos…..vamonos de aquí", decía yo por la mente colmena ya de manera más regional.

Como muchos aceptaron algo tristes por lo que paso, como tuvimos que irnos de allí.

Dejando a unos soldados ponys con trampas explosivas para que se vayan divirtiendo…..

Y puede que hoy hayan ganado esta batalla ponys…..

Pero la guerra no.

Ya verán.

Lamentarán el día que nos hayan subestimadoooo.

.-.-..-…-.-.-..-

 **Ok…..**

 **Este capitulo fue interesante…..**

 **Algo apresurado también…..**

 **Porque…..bueno….**

 **Si, lo fue….**

 **Lamento eso….**

 **Pero es que me tarde un montón porque no sabía desde que enfoque traerlo….**

 **Y pues…..salio esto.**

 **Espero que le hayan por lo menos medio disfrutado.**

 **Pero al menos se hizo entender….espero.**

 **Una vez más…lamento por la tardanza, y la calidad de este capitulo…**

 **Sorry…**

 **Pero intentaré mejorarlo como sigue en el próximo capitulo del domingo…lo prometoooo.**


	83. Chapter 83

_**Capitulo 83: Repercusiones**_

 **5 de junio del año 2 LR**

 **Torment** **Sky**

 **En su base en la Isla de Navid y cede del RUDP (Razas Unidas para la defensa Planetaria)**

 **10:10am**

-"Debemos terminar con esta idea ahora"; decía toda enojada Kalifa como levantaba el periodico de hoy...halla, como estabamos en algo que llama Ground como.

"video conferencia"

Con los otros miembros del RUDP.

Pero en fin, en ese periodico donde en primera planta estaba la foto en primera plana con el titular de: "Masacre en Philidelphia"

Donde se muestra la imagen de varias bolsas para cadaveres en una gran fila...algunas son muy pequeñas como para que sean de ponys adultos.

Como muy de fondo en una esquina se relata la boda real de esa alicornio rosa y el capitán de la guardia.

-"Se que todo se fue de las manos caballeros...", decía yo con gran pesar.

-"Murieron potros...Sky...5 en total...usados como distracción por los changelings"; decía con enojo Kamita...la tranquila y relajada líder de los de Saddle Arabia.

Que como no enojarlas, cuando hay menores involucrados, ellas pierden la cabeza.

Bueno, cualquier madre que se respete lo haría.

-"Y ponys de avanzada edad, no te olvides", decía el respetado líder de los de Eastland, que es un pony de avanzada edad también.

-"Ok...lo admito, fue una mierda lo que ha pasado...", decía yo con gran pesar.

-"Eso se queda corto maldita sea, porque has prometido a todos que ese día sería el día en que Equestria se uniría a nosotros...pero ahora todos conocerán ese día como el día en que dejamos que una conocida conquistadora usara inocentes para conquistar Equestria", decía Jazi la líder del senado minotauro con enojo, como esta con el pelo algo suelto, y su blusa semi ajustada apenas parece estar acomodado como mucha de su pechonalidad esta en su mayoría fuera y a la vista.

-"Eh...no es que mantendrían eso en privado?", pregunto yo algo nerviosa.

-"Privado?!", pregunto ella enojada, "La mitad de nuestra gente tecnicamente trabaja de forma indirecta para usted y ¼ de ella trabaja directamente para ustedes, así que ese secreto se esparció como la polvora como nuestras naves estaba despegando para ayudar a los Equestres antes de que si quiera ellos no pidieran ayuda, o siquiera la crisis de Philideplhia había iniciado", decía ella toda frustrada.

-"Y ahora tengo al general Attom poniendo orden en las calles como la gente está protestando queriendo que la colaboración con Chrysalis acabe ya", decía ella toda estresada como el pelo lo tiene todo alborotado.

-"Si...en todas nuestras naciones ya sabían de este plan...", decía Kamita toda seria.

-"Y nadie pensó que pasaría nada malo como se decía que le habías puesto limites y le habías echo respetarlas...", decía el líder de Eastland todo sereno.

-"Pero que al final esos limites era confiar en su maldita palabra", decía Kalifa haciendose la sorprendida, "Bueno...nos tienes muy decepcionados Sky...no sabíamos que tus intenciones eran reemplazar a Bloody Mary y poner a Chrysalis en su lugar", comentaba ella con leve sarcasmo al final.

Como todos los miembros estaban asintiendo.

-"No estoy dejando crecer a una nueva Bloody Mary!", dije yo con enojo.

-"Demuestralo...mata a Chrysalis y captura a todos sus lacayos, o recuerdale quien manda...porque si Chrysalis vuelve a hacer que maten inocentes...te dejaremos fuera de esta organización", decía el líder de Eastland con frialdad.

-"Perooo...yo ayude a cimentar las bases de esto...no me pueden echar del grupo que yo cree?", decía yo sorprendida y enojada a la vez.

-"Podemos Sky...después de todo...de que sirve ser la creadora cuando la opinión pública esta en tu contra ahora", decía Jazi como sonreía.

Como entonces uno a uno empezo a desconectars.

-"Entonces que hacemos querida?", pregunto preocupado mi esposo Hack que estaba a mi lado como me puso su pata en el hombro.

No dijo nada...

Sabía que opinar algo sobre ello sería o estar con ellos o a mi favor.

-"Llama a Ground y Meca...que inventen una forma de mantenerlos controlados de forma discreta...porque aunque no nos guste, Chrysalis y sus zanganos son una fuerza considerable en tener de nuestro lado cuando los aliens regresen", decía yo toda seria.

-"Si...matarla solo evitaría que su gente se nos uniera y fuera otra guerra inutil y sangrienta en nuestras patas", decía con pesa Hack.

-"Y más sabiendo que posiblemente esa perra de seguro no se fue con las pezuñas vacías de Equestria, eso es seguro", decía yo toda seria.

Ohhhh Chrysalis...tienes mucho que explicarme...

.-..-.-.-..-…...-

 **Chrysalis**

 **10 de junio del mismo año**

 **En el interior de su colmena**

 **4:30pm**

-"Bien...bien...así se hace mis preciosos zánganos...", decía yo muy complacida pese a la derrota como caminaba frente a mis zánganos que volvieron de Philidelphia con equipo y armas Equestres.

-"Gracias mi reina"; decía Pharynx en representación entera del grupo como tenían frente a ellos el botín, que eran más armaduras que armas.

Pero aun así es un excelente botín.

-"En unos días te recompensaré...", decía yo de buen humor como me dirigía hacía Pharynx, uno de mis mejores zánganos.

Y a el se lo veía sonreír.

Pero como me acercaba a él para darle un beso en la mejilla por su esfuerzo.

Empecé a escuchar un zumbido extraño...

Y esa misma sensación que tuve...

Cuando los piratas nos atacaron...

Pero antes de que pudiera hacer un escudo, la pared detrás de mi exploto en miles de pedazos.

Lanzandome por los aires.

Como a otros de mis zánganos igual.

Pero golpeándose aún peor que yo cuando caía al suelo.

Pero una gran roca me cayó en mis piernas dejándome inmovilizada.

Se escuchaba a mis hijos gritar alterados por lo que había pasado como el polvo aun oscurecía la vista.

Pero no solo eso, se escuchaban pasos metálicos, y el sonido de la estatica en el aire, seguido de gritos asustados.

Y para cuando el polvo se asentó...

Alguien se puso cara a cara conmigo.

Era Sky como tenía una pistola extraña que brillaba en algunas partes de azul, flotando al lado y apuntándome a mi cabeza.

Como de fondo había bipedas minotauros con grandes armaduras, como veìa a varios de mis zánganos tirados en el piso inconscientes, con varias naves flotando cerca por el hueco que hicieron.

-"Te dije que no mataras a civiles perra"; decía ella enojada como yo iba a gritarle por hablarme así como entonces sentí como si me cayera un rayo desde un lado de mi cabeza.

Tan fuerte y doloroso que me hizo caer inconsciente.

-..-.-.-..-..-..-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-

 **Varias horas después**

-"Ahh!", grito de enojo como vuelvo a estar consciente, como veo que ya nada me aplasta las patas traseras.

Y no siento dolor alguno en mi cuerpo, más bien, hasta me siento bien, como si

Como también veo a mis hijos inconscientes por todos lados como la luz del atardecer se filtra por el hueco que hizo Sky al entrar.

*ring ring*

Entonces el telefono que tenía yo...mágicamente estaba al lado mío en vez de mi alcoba real.

Yo contesto como estoy con una rabia acumulada para saber porque rayos me ha atacado.

 _-"Hola_ _Chrysalis_ _...descansaste bien?",_ pregunto Sky con su voz aguda toda molesta.

-"No se que te crees tu para...", estaba hablando enojada cuando de repente sentí una corriente electrica desde mi nuca, que me causaba un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

 _-"Oh_ _...ya veo que descubriste algo que mi ingeniero jefe ha creado, lo llama microchip...un pequeño aparato multiusos, que en este caso, te electrocuta usando tu propia magia al estar insertado cerca de la base de tu cuello cuando tengas ganas de matar, y si te lo intentas quitar, bueno...esta tan cerca de arterias importantes...que_ _moriras_ _apenas te la arranques...",_ decía toda tranquila.

-"Como...como me lo has puesto algo tan complicado sin que sienta los efectos de alguna cirugía...ni los Equestres son tan buenos haciendo esta clase de operaciones...", decía yo con enojo como me tocaba el cuello en busca de alguna cicatriz, pero nada...solo podía sentir ese pequeño bulto no más grande que un botón en mi nuca.

 _-"_ _Ohhh_ _...pues simplemente hicimos algo no muy bonito, pero muy bonito a la vez, pero para nosotros...los matamos a todos y los revivimos con el bonito detalle de que el microchip se desarrollaría con ustedes en la_ _maquina_ _de clonación, jejeje",_ se burlaba Sky con picardía como decía algo tan serio.

E imposible de creer.

-"No te creo...ustedes de verdad no pueden estar tan avanzados", decía yo con enojo.

 _-"Ah_ _nooo_ _?",_ pregunto medio desafiante ella por la radio, _"_ _Fijate_ _por el hueco que le hicimos a tu colmena al terreno baldío de afuera...y lo verás..."_ , decía ella toda seria y segura de si misma.

Entonces yo empecé a caminar toda precavida hacia el borde...

Y lo que vi...me dejo sin palabras.

Eran al menos 6 decenas de minotauros con armaduras blindadas y armas más grandes e intimidantes que los que tenían los ponys.

Varias de sus naves aéreas estacionados por todo el desierto de arena negra y roca.

Y decenas y decenas de cuerpos de mis preciosos hijos muertos.

Donde varios de esos minotauros lanzaban sus cuerpos dentro de varios tubos que brillaban de color verde que tenían en el desierto

Que en segundos eran desintegrados, como en tubos de liquido verde menos brillante se veía como crecía un nuevo changeling desde su etapa larval a la adulta.

Y en medio de todo eso, allí estaba Sky...que sostenía...

Mi propia cabeza cercenada...

Y lo arrojaba con poca gracia a los tubos para que se desintegrará.

Entonces me miro como sonreía y hacía aparecer un megáfono con su magia.

-"Esto no es un sueño perra...tuvimos un trato verbal y lo desobedeciste...y en toda su gloria matando inocentes, que si hubieran sido soldados del ACM o guardias reales se hubiera entendido, pero matar niños y ancianos eso si que no...pero es mi culpa por hacer tratos con una conocida tirana y conquistadora esperando que solo cumpla un acuerdo verbal, pero ese error no lo volveré a cometer...así que te dejaré ahora las cosas claras...ya no eres una socia, ahora eres mi mascota...me obedecerás a toda costa, tu y por tanto tu gente al menos que quieras morir horriblemente electrocutados", decía ella toda confiada.

Entonces yo saltó y planeo hacia donde esta ella.

-"Y yo me creía un monstruo por mis hazañas pasadas...pero veo que alguien ya me quito el titulo", decía yo sin miedo frente a ella, pese a que decenas de sus soldados me apuntaban con sus armas.

-"Puede que si me haya pasado aquí...pero la verdad, tenerle empatía a una raza que ha extinguido varias ciudades y pueblos en el pasado, no me genera ninguna tristeza, más bien, hasta me enorgullece lo que acabo de hacer hoy, porque por fin utilizaremos sus habilidades para el bien, y si te portas bien...podrás obtener tu querida venganza contra Celestia", decía Sky toda seria sin miedo igual.

Me daba unas ganas enormes de matarla ahora mismo...sin importar si muero en el proceso...

Aunque al sentir el cosquilleo electrico en mi nuca me recuerda que estoy a punto de ser electrocutada, así que con dificultad tengo que retener esa ira asesina...

Un rato más.

Por mi bien.

-"Cuando pueda liberarme de lo que me has hecho, lo pagarás muy caro...tu, y los hijos de tus hijos...es una promesa...", decía yo como me acercaba a ella pisando muy firme, sin sentirme nada intimidada como los clicks de las armas de sus soldados se escuchaban, y muchas estaban con los dedos en los gatillos listos para disparar.

-"Amenazas desesperadas de una reina desesperada", decía ella toda confianza como yo con gran enfado quería incinerarla con un hechizo.

Pero apenas intente castear el hechizo.

Sentí un fuerte dolor en todo mi cuello, elevandose a mi cabeza y mi cerebro...

Como me hizo doblegarme por el enorme dolor y arrodillarme.

-"Ahora...que me dices mi perrita...estás lista para hacerme caso y por fin conquistar Equestria como quieres?", pregunto ella toda confiada como se atrevió a ponerme una pata en mi cabeza.

Realmente...realmente quería matarla...

Pero...

El picor en mi nuca y el dolor electrico que me recorría mi cabeza me recordaba que era una horrible idea...

-"Que...es lo que quieres que hagamos..."; decía yo con visible enojo en mi voz, pero aceptando de mala gana que es mi dueña por ahora...

Porque algún día hallare como salirme de su control...

Y ese día...me pedirá perdón de rodillas...

-"Buena perrita...", decía ella como para humillarme más me acarició mi melena.

Como muchas de las soldados que le rodeaban se burlaban de mí...

Oooo Sky...

Mi venganza no tendrá comparación...y lo que le haga a Celestia será un juego de niños a lo que tendría planeado para ti... *pensaba ella como hervía de rabia como se doblegaba ante Sky*

.-..-.-..-.-.-..-.-..-

 **Teniente Comet** **Shimmer**

 **Ese mismo día**

 **En la base del ACM en** **Appelosa** **.**

 **8:30 am**

-"Como que la princesa Celestia no le ha contado nada de la invasión a Luna?", pregunto yo incrédulo.

-"Pues es cierto...solo dirá que hubo el peligro de uno y que nosotros lo evitamos...que no fue nada grave para preocuparse", decía Destiny sonando decepcionada.

-"Maldita sea...que no aprendió ella que guardarse secretos no ha funcionado en el pasado!?", pregunto yo con enfado.

-"Y eso significa que tampoco tenemos autorización para movilizarnos a las Badlands e intentar encontrar su nido?", pregunto yo.

-"Ni siquiera me dejo contarle el plan de como hacerlo una vez le dije que queríamos hacer", decía ella toda frustrada.

-"Estamos arriesgandonos mucho, después de todo tenemos confirmación que se llevaron 38 armaduras V.2 de la guardia real, 6 de la V.3, 14 rifles y 2 escopetas con solo 1 cargador lleno para cada una", decía yo todo serio al recordar como salió el inventario cuando recuperamos la ciudad.

-"Además que aún esta el echo de que aún tenemos un posible infiltrado entre nosotros y que les facilito la entrada de los changelings a Equestria...", decía ella toda seria.

-"Si, pero aún así un ataque preventivo antes de que puedan adaptarse al uso de nuestro equipo y se puedan reorganizar correctamente después de su gran derrota hubiera sido lo ideal...pero con Celestia frenándonos, eso hará que el enemigo, con cada día que pase, se vuelva más y más fuerte", decía yo todo serio y frustrado.

-"Lamento tener que decirlo Comet...pero estamos con las patas atadas...y lo único que podemos hacer es solo estar atentos a las infiltraciones y tener vigilado a Meca y a Meddy...que son más que obvios los infiltrados que colaboran con los changelings", decía Destiny toda seria.

-"Pero ellos no son changelings...", dije yo todo pensativo.

-"No es necesario que sean changelings...más bien, quien sabe que habrán hecho con los changelings, la única raza que no mencionan en su libro sobre como salvaron al mundo, quien dice que no son socios en esto...", decía Destiny toda seria.

-"Pero...todos en el mundo deben recordar lo que hizo Chrysalis en el pasado, que fue una Bloody Mary pero a menor escala en el pasado...ella no es de confiar...y dudo que todos en el mundo perdonen y confién en los changelings antes que ha nosotros", decía yo tod serio.

-"Pero es que tiene sentido, Meca es un maestro de las computadoras...de seguro el saboteo de alguna forma nuestras defensas...aprovechandose de que nuestros cientificos están aun en pañales con respecto a como usar esas computadoras alienigenas como se debe, porque es imposible que viendonos desde lejos los changelings lograran saber todas nuestras debilidades tan rápido", decía ella toda seria.

-"Mierda...es cierto...el podría jugárnosla...y ni siquiera podriamos hallar pruebas de ello por lo puto genio que es", decía yo todo frustrado como lo pensaba muy bien lo que dijo.

-"Si...y aun si de milagro lo hicieramos...Sky y todo el RUDP lo protegería si es que de verdad deciden apoyar a una ex tirana que a nosotros", decía ella toda pensatiba.

-"Y provocar tensiones politicas nuevamente y ser jodidos por Sky", decía yo con enojo.

-"Si...creo que desde ahora vamos a ser más inteligentes que él...cualquier misión de alta prioridad será contada en secreto, mientras que las simples se comunicarán como si nada", decía Destiny.

-"Como si los alienígenas ya no son lo único que tenemos que preocuparnos"; decía yo con enojo.

-"Lo se"; decía ella con frustración.

-.-.-.-..-.-….-..-..-..-

 **3 de agosto del mismo año.**

 **Canterlot, Equestria**

 **En su casa**

 **2:30 pm**

Es realmente agradable por fin tener algo de tiempo, como ya todas mis hijas están crecidas y se pueden cuidar casi por su cuenta.

Como mis primeras 4 hijas, las primeras trillizas que tuve con Mirash y la única que tuve con Tree ya son adolescentes de 14 años y ya no necesitan tanto a papi.

*piensa con algo de nostalgia como ve en su gran mesa como sus hijas menores que tuvo con Mirash están jugando en la mesa con su comida entre sí, como tiene un par de mellizas pony tierra de 10 años y un par de mellizas unicornios de solo 4 años, todas hembras, mientras las par de mellizas juegan en la mesa, las adolescentes, que son 1 unicornio y 3 pony tierra, charlan entre sí , haciendo que en total el tenga un total de 10 hijas*

Pronto…..pronto podremos tener su madre y yo más intimidad a este paso… *pensaba con alegría como se esforzaba por no llorar*

Que si es bonito ser padre….pero que interrumpan cuando quieran a nuestro cuarto casi todas las noches…..

Es algo frustrante cuando estoy queriendo gozar con su madre…

Pero…..bueno, al menos se que al final las críe como ponys responsables y que se convertirán en grandes ponys algún día.

-"Ese capitán de la guardia si que es bien sexy….."; escuche hablar a Channel una de mis trillizas, que para diferenciarse un poco de sus hermanas, como son trillizas idénticas con el mismo pelaje que su madre, pero del mismo color de melena que el mío, un rojo intenso, ella se lo dejo tan largo que casi le llega hasta el suelo, a diferencia de sus hermanas que su hermana Karen se lo tiene recortado para que sea su melena corta, pero elegante.

Y Jeana tiene un cabello largo pero controlable, pero con muchos moños y accesorios.

En fin, ellas han dejado de comer como las 3 están viendo algunas fotos de una revista donde aparece el capitán Shining Armor con su traje de gala para su boda.

Pero más precisamente están viendo fotos que apunten a sus partes nobles…..

…..

Bueno….hijas mías tenían que ser.

Jejeje.

No voy a llamarles la atención por ello.

Son jovencitas que están desarrollándose, teniendo las hormonas todas alborotadas, que es normal que estén así.

Que eso me hace recordar…

Creo que ya tengo los regalos perfectos para las 3….ejeje….

Algo para que alivien sus cuerpos hormonados, sin recurrir a un semental por el momento.

Jeje.

-"Oye papa…..?", preguntaba Minie casi en susurro muy cerca mío, mi única hija que tuve con Destiny.

Que no es por presumir…pero ella siempre agradece haber heredado mi tipo de melena lisa, en vez de la alborotada casi tipo afro de su madre.

Aun cuando tiene su mismo color verde de melena de su madre y mi color de pelaje amarillo.

Pero se lo ha recortado y peinado tal cual como si fuera un semental.

-"Si, que pasa?", pregunto yo todo calmado

-"Podemos hablar en privado un minuto?", pregunto ella como se sonrojaba.

-"Bien….vamos a la cocina entonces….", respondí como me levante de la mesa y ella también como fuimos caminando tranquilamente halla.

Bueno…..esto debe ser grave.

Porque ellas saben que pueden preguntarnos de cualquier cosa que le ocurre a su cuerpo.

Más bien Mirash ya les dio la charla cuando empezaron a ya desarrollarse como hermosas señoritas y mostrar interés por el sexo opuesto a mis queridas adolescentes.

Obviamente aun no a las más pequeñas.

En fin, aunque las demás siguieron con lo suyo, incluso las más pequeñas empezaron a hacer aún más escándalo como yo iba con Minie.

-"Que pasa hijita?"; pregunto yo con calma.

-"Bueno…hoy me paso algo muy vergonzoso en la escuela…", decía ella toda sonrojada.

-"Vamos, tu sabes que puedes contarnos de todo….en especial a mí"; decía yo con calma.

-"Bueno….tu sabes que tengo muchos amigos no….solo machos no?", pregunto ella.

-"Si…..y todos me parecen buenos chicos"; decía yo todo tranquilo.

Porque además si hice mi investigación…..que puede que no sea un comandante con todos los recursos del estado a mi disposición.

Pero si tengo cierto amigo que me hizo el favor de ver si sus amigos hacen algo de noche que no sea divertirse sanamente.

-"Y que estoy en las mismas practicas de Hoofball con ellos…", decía ella. **(Beisbol para ponys)**

-"Si, ha sido así desde que tenías 7…no has faltado ni un día a las prácticas después de todo", decía yo.

Ella era de las 4 mayores, algo marimacha…hablando más de deportes y hasta interesándose más en querer ser militar o deportista.

Y aunque su cuerpo se este desarrollando recién para que por fin se formen las claras diferencias entre yegua y macho, como unas caderas y posturas más delineadas.

Ella es fuerte y tiene algo de músculo ya.

Que de lejos casi parecería otro adolescente semental más.

-"Bueno….como se vienen las finales…tenemos hasta prácticas en la mañana como estamos de vacaciones y como lo habíamos echo tan bien…y el entrenador nos dijo que nos llevaría a tomar un desayuno de reyes, así que nos mando a bañarnos antes de salir…..no como antes que no le importaba que nos fuéramos algo malolientes de las prácticas, y yo pensé que el lugar donde nos llevaría debe ser algo elegante ", decía ella, "Y si, lo fue, era un lugar donde comimos muchos pasteles elegantes…., pero ese no es el caso"

Oh cielos….

-"Bueno….y aunque los baños eran mixtos, incluido las regaderas…..más que nada porque las regaderas eran usadas por las yeguas que jugaban en la liga femenina de Hoofball en otro horario, igual tuve que entrar….y estaba toda curiosa y pude ver a toda honra las partes nobles de mis amigos…de cada uno de ellos porque…si….a mi también me esta interesando los sementales…..….hasta que mi mejor amigo Finix se dio cuenta…..y me dijo que porque estaba allí…..si era una yegua….pero los demás…en vez de sorprenderme porque les estaba viendo sus partes, se sorprendieron más porque descubrieron recién que era una hembra", decía ella toda sonrojada.

Mierda…..

Es que también…ella no se comportaba como sus hermanas después de todo.

-"Empezo toda una discusión sobre como no se habían dado cuenta que era una hembra…..y como Finix lo sabía antes de nadie…hasta que uno de ellos, Jared, un hijo de inmigrantes de Aztecolt para molestarme aún más, me pregunto si estaba comparando tamaños por como todo estaba girando si Finix y yo lo hicimos alguna vez como el sabía que era una hembra", decía ella toda sonrojada.

-"Y lo habían hecho?", pregunto yo todo preocupado.

-"Hacerlo no….pero el descubrió antes que yo era una hembra, porque cuando estábamos estudiando para los exámenes finales en la sala el mes pasado en la noche, Mirash paso con un bol lleno de uvas, se le cayo una y la recogió inclinándose, levantando su trasero en el aire por un momento algo largo y siguió su camino disculpándose por su torpeza, en ese momento Finix se le quedo viendo buen rato, y le dio una gran erección…..que me hizo sonrojar, y el pidió disculpas diciéndome que mi madrastra estaba buena y no podía evitar lo que tuvo como no se cubría, y yo se lo miraba su erección más que nada y creo que hasta babeaba yo…el lo noto, se puso incomodo todo y me dijo que…el no batea para ese equipo…mientras se regodeaba diciendo que si lo tenía todo desarrollado…..todo nervioso porque no sabía como reaccionar….y fue cuando le dije enojada que yo era una yegua, como, no se porque, me puse de espaldas para que me viera toda….y bueno….me sonroje enormemente…..me sentía muy caliente en ese momento, y no se como….pero le di una mamada"; decía ella toda sonrojada.

-"No avanzo a nada más verdad?", pregunto yo preocupado.

-"No…..no…..todo era aun super incomodo como para avanzar a algo más….", decía ella toda sonrojada, "Aunque Jared tenía razón, si estaba comparando…..y el tenía un equipo mucho más grande y desarrollado que el de Finix…", decía ella toda sonrojada.

….

Bueno…

Como dije….digna hija mía tenía que ser.

Aunque aguanto mucho antes de que mis genes por fin se activaran en ella la vedad.

-"Pero ya…..que paso luego en esas duchas?"; pregunto yo.

-"Bueno…no te vayas a enfadar….pero….admití que realmente comparaba tamaños y no se como….pero….de un momento todo acabo en que les di una mamada a todos mis amigos y compañeros de equipo esa mañana…..", decía ella como se sonrojaba profusamente.

…

…

Si…..definitivamente tiene mis genes…pero como yo puedo seducir yeguas o hembras de todas las especies con facilidad…

Ella tiene el mismo toque pero con sementales….

…

Bueno…..al menos las trillizas se interesan en sementales pero nada más….alli acaba…..realmente no van a intentar nada más….

Pero la que creía que no tendría novio o cualquier experiencia sexual antes de los 20….es la primera en casi hacerlo….

Joooder…

Destiny me va a matar cuando se entere de esto….

-"Ese silencio significa que estoy en problemas verdad?", pregunto preocupada.

-"No…mientras no le hayas hecho lo mismo al entrenador que es mayor de edad…"; decía yo todo pensativo, "No lo hiciste verdad?", pregunte ahora super preocupado.

-"No….no, el no estaba allí…", decía ella toda sonrojada y nerviosa.

-"*suspiro*….bien….ok….escucha…..sería hipócrita de mi parte estar enojada contigo cuando yo en mis días más lujuriosos despertaba co yeguas en la misma cama encima de mí….pero como padre…estoy preocupado de que al haber echo eso….los chicos se quieran aprovechar e intentar hacerlo contigo cuando aun no estás lista…"; decía yo intentando no sonar nervioso o preocupado.

-"No te preocupes papa….Jared lo intento reclamar mi flor…pero una patada en los bajos hizo que sus testículos se metieran hasta su pecho…", decía ella con orgullo.

-"Bueno…..me alegra de que al menos no te dejes…..", decía yo un poco más seguro…, "Pero…..y Finix no dijo nada al respecto…..o comentaron algo los demás en el viaje a comer?", pregunto yo.

-"Finix no dijo nada como cada práctica, debajo en las tribunas nos quedábamos solos y lo dejaba seco….", decía ella toda sonrojada.

Ese pegaso debería considerarse afortunado….

Lo que le espera son días y días de sexo sin control...

-"Y aparte de que Jared no fue porque tuvo que ir a la enfermería por lo que le hice…los demás no comentaron nada….porque bueno…..tienen miedo de que les haga lo mismo que le hice a Jared…que mientras lo que paso en esas duchas no salga de allí….mejor"; decía ella un poco más tranquila.

-"Estás seguro de que no buscará venganza Jared por lo que te hizo?", pregunto yo preocupado.

Porque estoy bien seguro que aun como teniente puedo hacer desaparecer cierto alumno con sus padres….

-"No te preocupes…ese golpe lo dejara tan traumado que ni siquiera querra mirarme por miedo"; decía ella toda segura.

Ok…..

Aunque Jared se quizo sobrepasar…..

Aun así creo que siento su dolor…si le pateo con todas sus fuerzas mi hija allí abajo, creo que pasara buen tiempo antes de que se le vuelva a parar….

-"Bien…..pero….sabes…..me puedes prometer 2 cosas por favor?", pregunto yo.

-"Que cosa papa?", pregunto ella.

-"Puedes prometerme que no tendrás sexo con nadie hasta los 16…..y no contarle a nadie más sobre lo que te paso?"; pregunto yo todo serio.

-"Pero…..que hay de no tener secretos en esta casa?"; pregunto preocupada ella.

-"Tecnicamente me lo has contado ya…y yo se lo dire a tus madres eventualmente….así que no estarías guardando un secreto", decía yo con algo de malicia.

-"Ok….pero…..porque tengo que esperar 2 años…para algo que es natural hacerlo según los libros de biología….", decía ella toda ansiosa.

-"Dice desde que edad se pueden embarazar, no que esta bien hacerlo a esa edad….además, las pastillas para evitar el embarazo desde tan corta edad te dejarán estéril y no dejará que tu cuerpo se desarrolle como se debe…así que, aguántate 2 años más…y luego ya, ten todo el sexo que quieras"; decía yo todo serio.

Ella hizo todo un puchero.

Por un buen rato.

Hasta que sonrío.

-"Sabes…como tu estas queriendo decirle en el futuro a mama lo que hice…..yo bien podría decirte cuando tenga 16…que justo el dia de mañana yo haya estado montando a Finix toda la noche en su casa…", decía ella toda sonriente…

Maldita sea!.

Seguro si esto le pasara a una de mis hijas con Mirash, ellas si no hubieran cuestionado nada.

Pero no…tenía que ser tan lista como su madre.

-"Mmmm….que quieres a cambio de que cumplas tu promesa de que no tendrás sexo hasta que cumplas los 16?", pregunto yo toda seria.

-"Que tal aceptar sin titubear…..cuando quiera entrar al ejercito?", pregunto ella con una sonrisa algo maliciosa…

Joooder.

Porque eso si aprenden de mí?

-"Porque sabes que ese es mi sueño….ser una gran soldado como mama y tu"; decía ella con orgullo.

Si…esperaba que solo quisieras ser una jugadora profesional de Hoofball…..

Pero supongo que de las 8…..una eligería seguir nuestros pasos….

-"Pero si sales recíen a los 17 años", me queje yo.

-"16 o te preparas a ser abuelo…."; decía ella toda decidida.

Arggggg….

-"Ok…veré que puedo hacer…..", decía yo todo derrotado.

-"Gracias papa", decía ella como me abrazaba, "Sabía que contigo podía hablarte de esto….", decía ella como entonces se retiraba y se iba tarareando alegre fuera de la cocina.

….

Joooder…..

La tenía planeada totalmente…

Ahora….será verdad lo que paso o me la ha jugado solo para conseguir entrar a la milicia un año antes?

Si solo me la ha jugado…y me ha mentido de lo lindo, si que se va a meter en muchos problemas.

Joooder…realmente heredo todo el intelecto de la madre.

Que cuando se propone a conseguir algo, lo consigue…

.-.-…-…-..-.-.-..-..-

 **Al día siguiente….**

 **En su estudio de su casa**

 **7:30 pm**

*se lo ve a el todo preocupado como camina en círculos allí*

Tuve que ir a hacer algunos interrogatorios…y ver si su historia es verdadera usando sueros de la verdad y luego del olvido a pesar de que es ilegal.

Y si…su historia de mi hija es verdadera…..no solo tiene una lengua ágil para mamar….ella si que supo como convencer a sus compañeros para que no hablen con nadie más, lo que paso en esas duchas.

Si….

Heredo la tenacidad y la ambición de la madre, y mi lengua de oro, que como mi hija, las yeguas dicen que con mi lengua es mágica cuando les doy placer oral.

Esa niña llegara lejos y posiblemente se convierta en la comandante algún día…

Solo espero que se controle la verdad…ya tenemos suficientes ponys en casa…..y nuestra casa no es una mansión en si misma para tener más ponys que alimentar y dar cobijo.

Maldita sea, si solo hay 3 cuartos, y las 4 mayores tienen que compartir un cuarto con 2 literas, como las 4 menores hacen lo mismo.

Y no, mi estudio es muy pequeño para que sea un cuarto.

*ring* *ring*

Oooo gracias al cielo, una puta emergencia…

*contesta enseguida el orbe de comunicaciones*

 _-"Comet, te quiero en el castillo pero ya, el reino de Cristal ha aparecido",_ decía Destiny toda seria.

-"Bien voy para allá….", decía yo todo serio como apagaba el orbe.

Bien…talvez así pueda distraerme de cómo mi propia hija hizo una jugada maestra contra mí y me tiene sujeto de las pelotas…

.-.-.-..-..-..-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Al día siguiente**

 **Norte Helado**

 **10:30 am**

-"Vamos…..que tenemos un reino entero que nos necesita!", grito yo en toda la ventisca que nos rodea a los ingenieros que tuvimos que prestarles nuestras armaduras V.2 para trabajar en este ambiente tan hostil.

Mientras colocaban unas vías mágicas que irradiaban calor para evitar congelarse y que se acumule hielo o nieve en ellos.

Como el clima aquí en el norte helado, es totalmente incontrolable.

Ni la magia parece poder desaparecer las nubes.

Aunque según las leyendas, dicen que aquí se han concentrado todos los wendigos que expulsamos de toda Equestria, y aunque el clima se había mantenido estable durante siglos, la aparición de todo un imperio de la nada, y el posible regreso del Rey Sombra…los ha vuelto loco….

-"No presione…..el viento ya es lo suficientemente fuerte como para querer quitarme mi martillo de mis patas!", decía uno de los ingenieros.

Como estábamos realmente en medio de la absoluta nada, como mi misión era la de escoltar a los 30 ingenieros que construían una vía ferrea para unir al reino de cristal con el resto de Equestria.

Como la princesa Cadence y su esposo, junto con unos 200 guardias y 50 soldados del ACM se adelantaron para proteger el reino de Cristal del rey sombra.

Pero no me pusieron aquí para que no sea para apartarme de la acción.

-"Teniente Comet…..veo algo en la ventisca!", gritaba uno de mis 20 soldados que me asignaron para esta misión, como este señalaba a nuestra izquierda.

Donde solo se podía ver a 50 metros a la redonda por la potencia de la ventisca y las nubes oscuras como la noche hacían que este día parezca una noche sin luna, como lo único que producía luz en toda la ventisca, eran los vagones con locomotora donde se llevaban los rieles.

Yo intente ver algo…..pero no veía nada más que nieve…..

-"AAHHhhhhhh….algo me tiene!", grito de puro terror uno de los trabajadores como se aferraba con un pico clavado en la nieve, mientras se veía que unas sombras se aferraban a su cuerpo y lo jalaban para metérselo a la ventisca.

-"Secuaces del rey sombra…atentos!", grito yo como todos estábamos usando unos nuevos rifles…

Unos que pueden disparar laseres en vez de balas….

Más que nada fue creada para intentar combatir enemigos intangibles.

En preparación para cuando el imperio de cristal apareciera.

Empezamos a disparar contras las sombras…..

Como se desintegraron grandes partes de los tentáculos de sombras que sujetaban al ingeniero.

Soltándolo cuando desintegramos la mayoría de los tentáculos…..

-"Gracias…creí que era mi fin…..", decía el obrero todo agradecido como venía corriendo hacia nosotros como hicimos señas para que los trabajadores se vinieran a con nosotros.

Como formábamos un circulo para protegerlos.

-"No digas nada….que esto no puede haber terminado tan fácil decía yo todo serio como usando un hechizo de calor.

Dispare algo parecido a una bengala.

Como una bola de fuego salió disparada de mi cuerno hacia arriba.

Que cuando llego a unos cuantos metros en el aire.

Exploto, evaporando la nieve de la ventisca por unos segundos varias decenas de metros a la redonda como la bola de fuego se mantenía

O eso se supone que debería hacer…

Como vimos que estábamos rodeados por una nube negra con ojos rojos brillando en ellos…

Seres de la oscuridad…secuaces del rey sombra….

Capaces de llevarte al reino de las sombras y convertirte en uno de ellos según las leyendas….

Entonces como la ventisca y el viento había medio parado…..

En voces guturales…

Los escuchamos gritar a esos seres del averno….

 _ **-"Mas herejes que consumir!"**_ gritaron en conjunto como se abalanzaban hacia nosotros como una gran nube cerrándose.

-"Escudo ahora!", grite yo.

Como todos los unicornios del grupo levantamos una burbuja tipo escudo a nuestro alrededor.

Como la nube de seres del inframundo nos rodeaba.

Clamando nuestras almas con fuerza como apretaban contra el escudo en un intento de aplastarnos…

-"Granadas eléctricas y de fuego ahora!"; grito yo como todos mis soldados lanzamos las granadas fuera del escudo.

Como enormes bolas de fuego y electricidad hicieron gritar de dolor a esos seres….

Pero la nube aun nos rodeaba…no perdía su fuerza como no dejaban de intentar doblegar nuestro escudo.

Como solo no dejábamos de lanzarles granadas.

Como todos los unicornios no dejábamos de darle más energía al campo de fuerza que nos rodeaba.

Maldita sea…..que tan putas densos son estas cosas!.

No importa cuantas granadas arrojemos….la nube no sede…

Solo se ve los ojos rojos de esa nube brillar con más fuerza y seguir empujando contra el campo de fuerza

Fue entonces después de mas de 2 minutos aguantando allí, como ya nuestro campo de fuerza empezaba a agrietarse.

-"Chicos…preparen sus rifles…..", decía yo como me había quedado sin granadas ya.

Entonces todos levantaron sus rifles nuevamente, con los nervios consumiéndoles enormemente porque el enemigo no se veía débil para nada.

Entonces…el campo de fuerza cedió y empezamos a disparar hacia los seres de las sombras.

Como sentíamos como nos sujetaban con fuerza las extremidades…..

Y me jalaban…..

Como yo en un vano intento seguía disparando mi rifle a las sombras…..que en donde disparaba…..volvía a recomponerse…..

Jooooder….acaso no tienen fin hijos de puta!

Destiny sabía que posiblemente estos seres aparecerían junto al rey sombra…..nada más por eso nos pidió protegerlos de ellos…

Que mal que no fuimos suficientes…..

Entonces….cuando creía que sería nuestro fin…

Extrañamente todo empezó a brillar de color rosa…..y las sombras se desintegraron en el aire lanzando un chillido de dolor.

Y la ventisca amaino

Todo sorprendido me puse de pie para ver que nos había pasado….

Como se ve como a pocos kilómetros una gran torre como de cristal a lo lejos.

Como lo rodea una gran cúpula rosada….

-"Shining Armor…..te debo una como no tienes idea, maldito suertudo…", decía yo como sonreía como podía volver a ver la luz del sol a lo lejos como la cúpula hacia un hueco en la capa de nubes para que los dulces rayos del sol pudieran pasar, iluminar nuestro camino y hacer esa ciudad como un faro en toda esta tundra helada.

-.-..-.-..

 **Esa misma noche…**

 **En el imperio de Cristal**

 **Cuartel de la guardia de la ciudad.**

-"Destiny…..la próxima vez que pienses que hay una minima posibilidad de que los secuaces del rey sombra nos ataquen…mejor danos medio ejercito para repelerlo…..que por poco todas mis hijas se quedan sin padre….", decía yo toda seria en representación de mi escuadrón como llegaba a ese cuartel….

Que anticuado es decir poco, que aun conservan lanzas y viejos cascos de batalla ceremoniales.

Aunque también todo esta construido con cristales…..

Como toda la ciudad…..

-"Oye…esperaba que lanzara todas sus fuerzas contra la ciudad….pero no…..la ciudad estaba a salvo y sin ninguna fuerza enemiga a la vista"; decía Destiny.

-"Creo que solo nos pusimos en medio…", decía yo todo irritado.

-"Me temo que si….", decía con pesar ella.

-"En fin…ahora que vamos a hacer…reunir a todo el ejercito, darles a todos armas laser e ir a desintegrar al maldito rey sombra?", pregunto yo.

-"Me temo que…..no…Celestia quiere hacer lo mismo que hizo con Luna aquí…..como todos los civiles aquí son como Luna...han estado como en estasis por casi 1000 años….y no necesitan que de golpe se les introduzca toda nuestra historia de una sentada…..por tanto…Celestia ha pedido que nos retiremos solo todas nuestros soldados de forma inmediata…..", decía ella toda decepcionada.

-"Estás jodiendome…..como quiere entonces que venzamos al Rey Sombra?", pregunto yo todo enojado.

-"Ella quiere que se encarguen su alumna y sus amigas", decía ella tampoco muy contenta con ello.

-"Pero…..ellas son solo civiles…..solo porque salvaron a Equestria una vez de puro milagro…..y su alumna descubriera a Chrysalis, significa que realmente puedan hacer algo esta vez…."; decía yo todo irritado.

-"Lo seee….a mi también me enoja…pero no podemos hacer nada…..mas bien, por lo que me entere, no dejara tampoco a su hermana involucrarse, pese a que ella ya se entero que el rey sombra y esta ciudad han regresado a este plano de la existencia y quiere ayudar"; decía ella con enfado.

-"Esta sobreprotección de su hermana nos va a pagar caro algún día….creeme"; decía yo todo serio como contenía mi enfado.

-"Lo se…por ahora lo menos que podemos hacer es tenerlos como civiles a nuestros soldados entre el público, haber si pueden recopilar algo de información sobre si hay alguna forma de detenerlo de verdad al rey sombra antes que esas civiles"; decía ella aun sonando frustrada por no hacer más cosas.

-"Bien…", decía yo todo serio, a pesar de que no me gustara esto.

Como me fui a cambiarme….

Y dejar mi maltratada armadura con abolladuras donde las sombras apretaron…..

-.-…-..-.-.-..-.-..-..-..-

 **Starlight Glimmer.**

 **7 de agosto de ese año.**

 **Ourtown**

 **Pueblo minero al oeste de Equestria**

 **10:23 pm**

Argg….estas visitas sorpresa no me dejan realmente hacer nada…..

*pensaba ella con enojo como iba a abrir la puerta de su casa como no dejaban de tocarla con ganas*

*como al lado de la puerta hay un periódico donde la primera plana dice: "Bebe dragón salva el Imperio de Cristal, y se va a Spike y Cadence salvando el corazón de Cristal*

-"Ya voy, ya voy….no desesperes.…..", decía yo algo irritada como estoy en vuelta con una toalla mi melena, porque justo empezaron a tocar cuando me quería dar un merecido baño antes de dormir.

Entonces al abrir, no encuentro a mi psicólogo asignado, si no, a una unicornio de pelaje violeta, de melena gris y rubia de unos 40 años parada en mi entrada.

-"Buenas noches señorita Starlight….puedo pasar?", pregunto ella cortezmente.

-"Porque debería hacerlo…ni siquiera te conozco"; decía yo como fruncía el ceño.

-"Oh….discúlpame…..me llamo Torment Sky…..y eh escuchado grandes cosas de ti…y quisiera hacer un trato con usted", decía ella toda tranquila

-"Espera….eres tu la Torment Sky de ese libro?", pregunto yo toda incrédula.

Como alguien tan importante e influyente a nivel mundial si quiera conoce mi existencia?

-"La misma…pero no vengo a presumir quien soy….vengo a proponerte un trato que estoy segura que nos beneficiara a ambas", decía ella toda tranquila.

-"Y cual es?", pregunto yo aun toda incrédula por estar hablando con alguien tan reconocida.

-"Bueno, conseguimos información de un puesto de avanzada del ACM al sur de Canterlot, donde tienen registros de una rebelde unicornio que se perdió su rastro hace unos años…pero que resulta ser…..una miembro del ACM que necesita ser vigilada una vez al año….porque razones…no lo sabemos…..pero nos intriga…..", decía ella toda fascinada.

-"Solo creo que las cutie marks son un maldito error….y que si todos tenemos las mismas cutie marks no nos separarían estas de nuestros amigos o nuestra familia", decía yo toda seria.

-"Bueno…..puede que no comparta precisamente tu forma de pensar…", decía ella toda pensativa, "Pero…que te parece si pones a prueba esos ideales en este pueblo, haber si podemos ayudarte a esparcirlos por toda Equestria"; decía ella toda tranquila.

-"No puedo…..me vigilan…..siempre mandando a un psicólogo una vez al año en un día cualquiera por sorpresa", decía yo toda frustrada.

-"Entonces…..que tal si hacemos un trato, tu nos ayudas con algo…y nosotros nos encargaremos de que esas visitas sean cosas del pasado", decía ella con una sonrisa.

-"No se…..es demasiado bueno para ser verdad….además…..que quieren que haga para que me apoyen en mi sueño de hacer un mundo sin cutie marks?", pregunto yo toda precavida.

-"Queremos que vayas a las sede principal del ACM y que consigas fotografiar cada foto de cada miembro del ACM…y que nos los entregues"; decía ella toda seria como sacaba una cámara…pero mucho más compacta, casi del tamaño de la anchura de mi casco.

-"Pero eso sería traición, no se si pueda hacer eso…."; decía yo toda sorprendida y algo nerviosa.

Porque entregar información clasificada a cualquier elemento extranjero se considera altísima traición.

-"Vamos…..no les vamos a hacer daño…más bien, saberlo nos ayudara a que nadie sufra…..porque eso quieres verdad….que nadie más sufra y vivamos en verdadera armonía verdad?", pregunto ella.

-"Si…..", decía yo algo nerviosa.

-"Porque con Celestia ocultando la verdad sobre la invasión alienígena no va a hacerle ningún bien a nadie….porque si no hay interés en crear defensas de verdad….eso solo traerá más muerte y destrucción a esta tierra…..donde habrá más inocentes muertos, más huérfanos…o solo más potrillas sin madre…..", decía ella toda seria.

Como me miraba y justo para cuando dijo eso…

Como…como lo sabe?

Me pregunto mentalmente eso como solo me la quedo mirando toda incrédula.

-"Quieres ayudarnos a salvar este mundo Starlight Glimmer…..?", pregunto ella como me tendio una pata, "Porque lo que harías no sería traición….más bien el mundo entero te vería como la heroína que ayudo a liberar Equestria de la completa y absoluta ignorancia", decía ella como me sonreía.

….

Yo….

Yo no quiero más muertes…

Además…..ser conocida como heroína promocionaría mi postura enormemente….

…..

mmmmmmmm…..

-"Esta bien….creo que podré hacerlo…..", decía yo como estrechábamos nuestras patas.

-"Es un placer de verdad hacer negocios con usted señorita Glimmer", decía ella como sonreía.

..-..-..-.-..-

 **Torment Sky**

 **20 minutos después….**

 **A 1km del pueblo minero**

-"Y…como le fue?", pregunto toda curiosa Titiana, la piloto de la nave como estaba esperando recostada sobre un lado de la nariz del caza de Meca.

-"Me siento horrible…..realmente no me gusta manipular a ponys así…", decía yo con gran pesar.

-"Pero como usted dijo…si se lo usa para el bien común esta bien verdad?", pregunto ella.

-"Si…creo que sí…solo espero que esa yegua no comete una locura por nuestra culpa….", decía yo con pesar como le daba señas para subirnos al avión y así volver a casa.

-.-.-.-…-..-.-…-.-.-.-.-

 **Listoooo**

 **Lamento la tardanza…**

 **Mi laptop murió definitivamente aunque tardará 8 horas intentando arreglarla perdiéndose definitivamente gran parte de lo que escribí y tener que rehacerlo de nuevo, tuve que cuidar a mi madre que justo se enfermo todo el fin de semana, y tuve que cocinar para la familia como mi madre no podía….**

 **Toda una ola de mala suerte total.**

 **Pero hey….no romperá mi espíritu, así que mientras tenga un aparato tecnológico con conexión a internet…..no voy a abandonar este fanfic.**

 **Así que sin más relleno...**

 **Espero que hayan disfrutado este capitulo**

 **Y nos vemos el miercoles con más locuras.**

 **Jejejeje.**

 **Y no habrá relleno con Seras solo por esta vez, que solo quería enfocarme en el capitulo y no en un relleno para este capitulo, pero el domingo que viene si habrá.**

 **Jeje.**

 **Así que no se olviden de comentar gente bonita :3**


	84. Chapter 84

_**Capitulo 84: Aceptando los cambios**_

 **Starlight Glimmer**

 **1 de septiembre del año 2 LR**

 **Base del ACM en Applelosa.**

 **2:30 pm**

*Se la ve en las duchas de las barracas, toda tranquila con otras miembros del ACM cerca charlando de otras cosas*

-"Oye…..te enteraste de lo que paso en Ponyville….", decía una compañera alado mío como estaba terminando de lavarme el pelo después del entrenamiento mensual asignado.

-"Si…no puede ser que Pinkie Pie haya hallado el estanque de clonación mágico con tanta facilidad…", decía la otra.

-"Escuche que sabía donde estaba porque su abuela o bisabuela…...no se quien exactamente, pero era una agente retirada del ACM que le contaba cuentos modificados de sus aventuras…", decía la otra.

-"No que era ilegal hacer eso con familiares que no querían que ingresarán a esto?", pregunto la otra sorprendida.

-"Si…..y hasta la comandante esta viendo si hacer ilegal contarle historias clasificadas a sus parientes, aunque estén algo modificadas e infantilizadas", decía la otra.

No veo como una invasión de ponys traviesas clonada sea un problema…..

*pensaba ella en su propio mundo como terminaba de lavarse y empezaba a secarse*

-"Que pena…..quería contarle a mi hija como su madre logro combatir changelings en Philidelphia con gran valor"; decía una de ellas, la que si parecía tener unos 30 ya, lo decía con gran pesar.

-"No me digas que estuviste en Philidelphia….escuche que fue muy feo…", decía la que era algo más joven, como de mi edad.

-"Si…..no fue muy bonito…nunca sentí más miedo en toda mi vida….porque después de todo, me recordó a estar de vuelta en el reino Grifo, en que nos podían atacar apenas volteáramos una esquina o pasaramos una puerta…..", dijo la más madura algo intranquila.

-"Pero aun así planeabas hacerte la heroína en tu cuento?", pregunto sorprendida la joven.

-"Bueno…..mi hija me ve como una heroína…y quisiera que me siguiera viendo así…..y se sintiera orgullosa de tenerme como su madre…..", decía la mayor.

…

-"Solo deja de contarle cuentos absurdos y regresa con vida, que es todo lo que realmente importa". Dije yo toda seria metiéndome en su conversación como tenía una toalla envolviéndome mi melena.

Es lo que realmente importa…. *pensó ella como contenía sus traumas de la niñez*

-"Es una niña…..aun no tiene que porque preocuparse por si vuelvo con vida…..no la quiero que se quede preocupada toda su vida cada vez que salgo yo por la puerta de mi casa", se quejo la mayor.

-"Creo que cuando realmente no regreses ya toda sus ilusiones y sueños morirán en ese instante…..y tendrá que crecer de golpe…..así que hazle un favor, y evita ilusionarla de más….que así que cuando mueras, no lo sienta tanto"; decía yo toda seria y algo fría.

Y antes de que me replicará…

Las alarmas sonaron.

 _-"Atención….no se como…pero una simple unicornio encontró el Amuleto del Alicornio y ha tomado Ponyville…...se declara alerta naranja de forma inmediata",_ decía la comandante por los parlantes de la base.

Que alerta naranja es para movilizar a las tropas que estén en descanso en la base para ir a una misión de alta prioridad

-"Bien….de todas formas no sabía que decirte…", decía la mayor toda seria como tomaba una toalla y se iba corriendo a la salida mientras se secaba.

-"Con esa actitud, de seguro no tienes a nadie en casa quien te abrace por las noches…..", decía la joven con algo de desprecio como me sacaba la lengua como hacía lo mismo que la mayor y se iba.

No me importa que no quieran aceptar la verdad…..

Ya halla ellos, que les quise ayudar a que noten que ilusionar a los pequeños es lo peor que puedes hacer….

Aunque…..que importa que no tenga a nadie con quien abrazarme en las noches.

Eso no les incumbe.

Pero eso no importa….

La distracción sucedió justo a tiempo de todas formas….. *pensaba ella con una sonrisa como se quitaba la toalla arrojándola a un lado y se iba tranquila a sacar un pequeño rectangulito de su casillero*

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-

 **1 hora después…**

 **En la oficina del comandante**

Porque rayos tuvieron que haber tantos soldados esta generación…. *se quejaba mentalmente ella como estaba con los archivos abiertos a su alrededor flotando con su magia, como les esta tomando las fotos pertinentes*

-"Otra situación de emergencia dejada a sus amigas de su alumna…puedes creerlo?", pregunto la voz de la comandante toda enojada al otro lado de la puerta, como la veía brillar.

Yo en pánico teletransporte todos los documentos de vuelta a sus archivos…

Como no se me ocurrió nada más que ocultarme debajo del escritorio, y hacerme bolita mientras me aplico un hechizo de invisibilidad….….

Porque esta habitación esta completamente asegurada, no puedes teletransporte desde aquí a ningún lugar, nadie que no sea miembro del ACM puede entrar aquí.

Digo, ningún miembro del ACM del rango menor a sargento puede entrar cuando se le de la gana gracias a cierta hija del comandante anterior, que gracias a que se colo tan fácil a la oficina en Canterlot, aquí se endureció los patrullajes y sistemas de seguridad solo por si acaso.

Joooder…

Si hace solo unos 10 minutos que llegue aquí…

Y manipular el candado mágico tampoco fue sencillo que digamos….

Aunque eso no importa.

Más bien, si me encuentran aquí…..soy una pony muerta…por cometer altísima traición.

Y más con esta cámara…en mi poder…

*Se escucha la puerta abrirse*

-"A estas alturas…no…..ya hasta veo que es la norma….", decía su esposo sin muchas ganas, el teniente Comet.

Como se escuchaba la puerta cerrarse detrás de ellos.

Entonces….por mi gran mala suerte…

La comandante se sienta en su asiento como tiene sus patas traseras muy cerca de mi cara…

-"A este paso solo nos quedaría los alienígenas…...", decía sonando toda frustrada la comandante.

-"No tientes al destino…..porque quien sabe si la princesa segada por proteger a Luna de todo…manda a ella y sus amigas al planeta de los alienígenas a negociar un tratado de paz con el poder de la amistad y la armonía…", decía su esposo con algo de sarcasmo.

-"Cuando ya intento ella….y descubrimos que no quieren paz…", decía ella toda seria.

-"Pero si pasa lo que dije…creeme….creeme que te dejare que me hagas lo que quieras…sin excepciones…..", decía su esposo para desahogarse.

-"Bueno….para eso te traje ahora…mis patas no me servirán de nada….y un puto te no me va a calmar el enojo…", decía ella como abría sus patas traseras.

-"Ven aquí y cumple tu trabajo como esposo…", decía ella sonando toda seria.

Oh cielos santos…

Van a hacerlo aquí mismo….

….

Y se nota que lo han hecho aquí antes!.

*mira el suelo por un rato*

Asco, asco, asco, asco…..*piensa eso como ve manchas en el piso*

Entonces llega su esposo tranquilamente con ella, aparta un poco el asiento, pero no del todo como para que pueda salir….

Haciendo que este atrapada mientras ellos se ponen a estar súper intimos….

-..-..-.-.-.

 **1 hora después….**

-"Eso es lo que necesitaba…..", decía la comandante toda contenta como ambos estaban en la cama detrás del escritorio y se estaban abrazando.

No me pude mover de aquí…..como en todo el maldito rato estaban cambiando de posición, pero ninguna que me permitiera irme de aquí…..

Mis patas están entumecidas...y aunque no quiera admitirlo, me gusto lo que vi….

Demasiado….como el piso no solo esta manchado con los fluidos de ellos…

-"Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para no solo sexo y lo sabes…..", decía Comet quejándose un poco como la mantenía abrazada….

-"Si…pero no nos engañemos…..tu me haces sentir mejor con tu miembro que con una charla….", decía ella algo fría como se levantaba, "Ahora levanta...que aun estamos en horario laboral, que debemos seguir con nuestras vidas", decía ella toda seria como se la veía irse…y más de seguro salir del lugar

-"Bueno…..eso fue cruel…pero justo….", decía Comet como se levantaba y se preparaba para irse también.

Pero cuando llego a por el escritorio, se detuvo por un segundo.

Y empezó a olfatear un poco…..y bajar hasta donde estaba yo.

Estaba olfateando como si fuera un perro a punto de encontrar a su presa.

Pero lo malo que no estaba olfateándome a mí…estaba dirigiendo su hocico hasta mis partes intimas empapadas…..

-"Oye…que haces?"; pregunto extrañada la comandante.

-"Eh…lo siento…..es que creí captar el olor de una virgen…..", decía el todo tranquilo como se levantaba y no solo eso, se paraba sobre sus 2 patas traseras….mientras hablaba tranquilamente con ella.

Dejándomelo casi en mi cara su miembro…que aun no había bajado por su actividad sexual reciente.

-"Como puedes saber el olor de una virgen?", pregunto la comandante toda confundida.

-"Es un olor muy, pero muy concentrado del jugo de una joven yegua que aun no ha tenido el placer de ser complacida debidamente…..y que está impaciente de recibir ese placer con todas las ganas del mundo…", decía el todo tranquilo.

Pero su amigo entre sus piernas decía algo mucho menos que tranquilo…

Como…..

Como…..estuve a punto de darle una probada….

Así de excitada me había dejado todo este encuentro….

-"Debe ser que la de la limpieza no ha venido en una semana, y allí me masturbo cuando no estás, así que debe de estar super concentrado allí….", decía la comandante toda tranquila.

-"Si…es muy posible….."; decía el como se marchaba…..alejando su virilidad de mí cara…..

Como segundos después…la puerta se había cerrado.

Haciendo que por fin apagara mi cuerno y sintiera los dolores de haber mantenido un hechizo de nivel intermedio por tanto tiempo.

Pero ese dolor era minimo a la calentura que me había dado…..

Una tan fuerte que ni cuando me daba de adolescente era tan fuerte.

Creo….creo que ver ese acto sexual…..tan apasionado….me hizo que me quitara lo lesbiana…

Aunque…..no….aun me atraen las yeguas…pero…creo que a sementales les daré también una oportunidad cuando llegue el momento…..por ahora…..

A seguir tomando fotos cuando vuelva…..

Y a masturbarme furiosamente en un armario más tarde…..

-.-.-.-.-…-…-.-.—

 **Zecora**

 **Ese mismo día.**

 **11:20pm**

-"….y estuve flotando en un estanque mientras hacía yoga para demostrar que soy más mística que una cebra mortal…haciéndome más increíble ante sus ojos cada vez más ante esa Twilight Sparkle"; decía yo como presumía por teléfono con Sky.

 _-"Bien….bien, pero es necesario que lo digas todo en rimas cuando hables con ellos?"_ , preguntaba ella algo confundida.

-"No….pero así le doy más encanto a mi persona….y eso por ahora me está encantando"; decía yo toda alegre.

Es que a pesar de que nuestro primer encuentro no fue de lo mejor….

Ahora me gane el respeto de todos en el pueblo.

Y si ahora una tan allegada a la princesa encuentra que le funciono como guía espiritual de alguna clase…

Eso es ganar aún más puntos a mi favor.

Y claro, tener más ponys en contra de Celestia siempre es bien.

Pero antes de que Sky respondiera.

Una pequeña alarma desde una de las máscaras que tengo como decoración empieza a vibrar.

Una señal de que alguien ha entrado al perímetro gracias a un sistema de vigilancia creado por Ground.

-"Me voy Sky…que alguien viene", decía yo por la radio.

Como ella no dijo nada como colgó.

Como detrás de la máscara que vibra cerca de mí.

Pongo el teléfono en un hueco, atravesando una pared holográfica donde esta colgada la máscara.

Entonces me pongo a dar ojeadas por la ventana del frente de mi casa para ver que se viene.

Y descubro que es una yegua unicornio violeta por lo que puedo ver en la oscuridad de la noche

Que concuerda exactamente con la yegua que Sky fue a ver para que nos consiga las fotos.

*toc* *Toc*

-"Tienes la cámara?", pregunto directamente como le abro la puerta.

Confirmando que en efecto es la yegua que recluto Sky para la causa.

-"Si, tengo la cámara con toda la información que querían…..ahora es mejor que cumpla su parte del trato o intentare por todos los medios denunciarlos", decía la señorita Starlight toda seria como hacia flotar la cámara hacia mí

-"Bien, no te preocupes…ya nos encargaremos de ello señorita Starlight….que un aliado del RUDP…..es bien cuidado por nosotros"; decía yo toda seria también, como agarraba la cámara con tranquilidad.

-"Esta bien…...", decía ella sin muchas ganas como se estaba marchando, y yo iba a cerrar la puerta detrás de ella….pero entonces ella puso la pata para que no la cerrara del todo, "Espere…..usted es una curandera de verdad….o solo es una tapadera?", pregunto ella como se la veía sonrojada.

-"Soy una verdadera curandera", digo yo toda seria, "Porque…..quieres algo de verdad extra oficial?", pregunto yo con curiosidad.

Ella asintió.

-"Quiero algo que me ayude a bajar el calor por excitación…..que aunque no es uno de mis días fértiles…..me golpeo con fuerza"; decía ella súper roja.

-"Ahhh…..una virgen que quiere llegar a una boda…...o conocer a su corcel ideal antes que perder la virginidad….pero se calienta con cualquier cosa", decía yo como sonreía, "Si, tengo una pócima que te bajara el calentón todo lo que quieras…"; decía yo toda tranquila como entraba y dejaba la cámara a un lado como las luces de la casa era lo único que iluminaba en esta noche oscura.

Ella se sonrojo mucho más cuando mencione la palabra "virgen"

Como susurro, "No soy una cualquiera"

Pero no con enfado…..

Pero en fin, es algo que siempre me pedían de manera ilegal los nobles.

Pero ahora, nadie me pide eso…..como aquí es un pueblo sencillo con problemas sencillos…

Entre ellos.

Ya que ahora sea el epicentro de cosas raras ya es aparte.

-"Listo…", decía yo con alegría como hallaba lo que encontraba, una lata gigante de 10 litros, sellada para que se conserve más, "Te anula tu libido por todo el tiempo que consumas esta pócima, que es solo un vasito chico como de trago de tequila, una vez al día, así no te sentirás nunca caliente….pero el lado negativo que cuando hayas dejado de consumir por más de 2 días y has estado más de 6 meses con esa poción de manera continua….prepárate a que tu libido regrese con tanta fuerza que ni las más perras podrán superarte, y por el enorme deseo de satisfacerte…ni el más dotado de los sementales podría hacerlo, tendrías que hacerlo una vez con un dragón mediano, o unas 100 veces seguidas con el semental más dotado del mundo para calmar esas ansías", decía yo toda seria.

-"Y acaso tienes un precedente que de verdad esas cosas han pasado?", pregunto ella toda precavida.

-"Hasta la pregunta ofende…era mi producto estrella hace varios años, y eh conocido los casos que han tenido que pasar mis clientes, que te diré una cosa, la gran mayoría eligió lo segundo, que provoca varios divorcios…..porque los sementales para mantener el ritmo de sus esposas se compraban un aumentador de tamaño y libido para su miembro y testículos…que por un uso prologando de estos….el miembro y sus partes nobles del semental se encogían por la sobrecarga muscular por lo que eran sometidos gracias a mis brebajes y si uno lo tenía de 15cm….mi pócima lo alarga hasta de 35cm o más…..pero lo reducía hasta de 3cm y si tenían testículos del tamaño de pelotas de golf…se agrandaban con la pócima hasta ser como unos melones, pero lo reducía hasta el tamaño de canicas cuando la pócima dejaba de hacer efecto por la sobrecarga muscular en esas zonas", decía ella.

-"Hay alguna pócima que no tengas que no tenga efecto secundario tan perjudicial?"; pregunto ella no muy segura de aceptar el frasco.

-"Solo las que tengo para las dolencias locales, ya que eh tenido mucha práctica ya desde que me aceptaron con ustedes, pero con la que te estoy dando no eh tenido esa práctica desde hace años, pero aun es 100% confiable de que funciona, eso si", decía yo toda seria.

-"Y cuanto cree que me dure todo el frasco entonces?", pregunto ella aun interesada a pesar de todo

-"6 meses a lo mucho", decía ella.

-"Mmmm….lo tomo…pero solo lo tomare en dosis pequeñas cada vez que tenga ganas…..así cuando me de el bajón no me siente tan mal"; decía ella toda pensativa.

-"Eso si puedes hacer si…..pero te recomiendo que te compres un dildo…que ese bajón te puede venir extra duro aunque sea pequeño,", le aconsejaba.

-"Si, si…gracias….cuanto le debo ahora?", preguntaba ella yendo directamente al grano.

-"Es gratis, como me quiero deshacer del frasco desde hace años", decía yo con honestidad.

-"Bueno…..mejor me voy...no quiero alertar a los guardias locales cuando se den cuenta que falte a mi tren…", decía ella toda seria entonces como se marcho corriendo con el frasco en su agarre mágico.

No se porque se preocupa Sky…si parece una buena chica….

Aun cuando esta lo suficientemente desesperada por mantenerse normal cuando consigue una pócima rara de una yegua desconocida para ella en medio del bosque.

Es que tampoco esta tan bien de la cabeza….

…

Joder, ahora me preocupa a mí… *pensó ella algo frustrada*

Espero que el plan de Sky sea exitoso…

.-.-.-.-.-.-..-….-

 **Starlight Glimmer**

 **De vuelta en su hogar**

 **4:30 am**

-"Por fin en casa…..", digo yo emocionada cuando me lanzo a mi cama

Después de un día muy largo y cansador.

Como deje todas mis cosas en el piso.

Y cuando venía a casa.

Al final me entere que Twilight si soluciono todo al final.

Usando su ingenio más que su magia para engañar a la que portaba el amuleto del alicornio.

Y según reportes extra oficiales…..unos agentes le capturaron e interrogaron sobre donde exactamente había encontrado el amuleto.

Un amuleto perdido desde hace años en el mundo.

Y dijo que fue un vendedor en una tienda extraña en medio de la nada…

Que le dio unos 1000 bits para que se lo diese.

Y aunque lo dijo bajo el efecto del suero de la verdad…..

Varias unidades fueron al lugar donde dijo que estaría la tienda.

Para no encontrar ni rastros de ella.

Y ahora se preguntan si fue un hechicero peligroso o algo así el que está vendiendo objetos prohibidos a los ponys.

…..

Pero yo se la verdad….

Fue Sky…fue su método de crear una distracción mientras este yo allí en la base principal y colarme en la oficina de la comandante sin que nadie sospechara de mi presencia, como el topo que tiene dentro ya esta bajo vigilancia.

Me dijo que el amuleto no estaba perdido, estaba en un museo de Aztecolt en exhibición…y perdido por algún tiempo entre el botín de algún mafioso en la época de revueltas.

Pero…..darle un amuleto tan poderoso a una yegua que prácticamente vive en la miseria…..

Me parece muy cruel…

Al menos los agentes que la interrogaron le dieron unos cuantos bits por las molestias.

Porque después de todo, ella no tiene la culpa de haber hecho lo que hizo, el amuleto del alicornio, te corrompe totalmente, alimentándose de tus celos, ira, o resentimiento y amplificándolos por 1000.

Ella fue un peon en este juego de ajedrez que esta jugando Sky con nosotros….

Así que la cosa es está….

Soy solo un peón más…..

*entonces mira al frasco que se trajo de la casa de Zecora*

O puedo aspirar a ser un alfil demostrando que valgo más que una maga callejera….

*Usa su magia para traer el frasco ante ella*

Zecora dijo que la pócima inhibe tus deseos carnales…..

Pero….

Que tal si se le modifica un poco y neutraliza otros deseos…..

Como lo que te dice tu cutie mark de ti…..

Mmmmm…..

Si….

Mis deseos carnales pueden seguir a flote….

Ya me consiguere un dildo para satisfacer mis deseos después de que consiga hacer esto realidad…

*pensaba ella como sonreía a pesar de que estaba lentamente quedándose dormida*

-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-…-..-..-.-.-.-…-

 **Comandante Destiny Clean**

 **26 de septiembre de ese año**

 **Academia de los Wonderbalts**

 **9:30 am**

-"Señorita Spitfire….en serio cada vez que tenemos que reunirnos…esta a nada de que la degrademos a cabo", decía yo con enojo como estábamos en su oficia en una reunión privada solo con ella.

-"Comandante….era una prueba sencilla….que una recluta tomo al extremo arriesgando así vidas civiles, pero al final, no hubo ninguna fatalidad", decía ella toda nerviosa.

-"No por lo que según escuche de uno de tus compañeros que dijo que a pesar de que la ex recluta llamada Lighting Dust…..creara un tornado para acabar con unas nubes más rápido y arriesgara vidas civiles…..la felicitaste por tomar esa aventurada decisión…en vez de reprenderla por tan osada y peligrosa hazaña"; decía yo toda seria.

-"Pero al final lo hice y la expulse…eso no es lo que cuenta?"; pregunto ella.

-"No cuando una recluta te está recordando lo que es ser un buen soldado…..y que están aquí para proteger a ponys, no para ponerlos en peligro"; decía yo toda seria, "Así que no te sorprendas que esa recluta Rainbow Dash tome tu puesto algún día", decía yo toda seria.

-"Y…cual va a ser mi castigo esta vez….."; decía ella sin muchas ganas.

-"No lo se….sinceramente no se que hacer con una capitana tan negligente como tu….que en batalla eres competente….pero…..ahora mismo estás demostrando que ya no mereces ser una capitana, más bien, hasta me parece que eres una versión de Lightning Dust que si llego a ser capitana"; decía yo toda seria.

Ella bajo la cabeza.

-"Señora…haré lo que sea para demostrar que aun valgo algo como capitana, por favor…."; decía ella rogándome como se arrodillaba ante mí.

-"Ok…..puedes ganar los Juegos Equestres el próximo año representando al pueblo de Rainbow Falls que tienen al pie de la base…después de todo son juegos simples donde se demuestra el trabajo en equipo al menos de forma básica"; decía yo toda pensativa.

-"No se preocupe comandante…lo ganare sin problemas, y demostrare que aun valgo como líder"; decía ella ya más positiva como me saludaba con la clásica postura de soldado a un oficial superior con una pata en su cabeza.

-"Espero que lo haga….o al menos que minimo compita honradamente….que en estos momentos estás cursando una cuerda muy floja…", decía yo como suspiraba mi enojo, como yo ya me iba.

(-"Argg…de seguro el que me delato fue Soarin…ese adicto a los pasteles….juro que si me emborracho de nuevo junto a el, en vez de terminar en su cama con él, espero terminar dándole la golpiza de su vida…", decía ella en voz baja como Destiny se había recién marchado de allí)

.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **12 de febrero del año 3 LR**

 **En su oficina en Applelosa.**

 **8:23 am**

-"Jajja….ya en serio…que va a hacer con Discord….", decía yo como me secaba las lagrimas de haber reído por casi 15 minutos por lo que me dijo la misma princesa Celestia por el orbe de comunicaciones.

Ya.

Le habíamos dejado que lo tuviéramos bajo vigilancia su estatua en Canterlot, y más desde que paso la invasión por si había infiltrados.

Pero ahora que las cosas parecen que volvieron a la normalidad ahora me trae con…

-"Hablo muy en serio Destiny, si dices que necesitamos más aliados en este mundo, quien más que el mismo dios del caos reencarnado"; decía ella toda seria.

Mi sonrisa murió cuando dijo eso…..

-"Princesa….estamos hablando de un semi dios que ha transformado armaduras de escamas de dragón en ropa informal echa de queso cheedar….y dependemos de solo 6 yeguas sin entrenamiento para detenerlo si se sale de su contención de nuevo…", decía ahora yo toda seria, "Y ahora me dice que quiere que esas 6 yeguas intente convencerlo de ser nuestro amigo…..nuestro aliado?"; pregunto yo casi gritando.

-"Si, después de todo ellas son las portadoras de los elementos de la armonía por una razón….talvez puedan reformarlo de alguna forma sin usar los elementos en si mismo"; decía Celestia intentando sonar positiva.

-"Pero estamos arriesgando mucho aquí princesa…si se sale de control y las corrompe de nuevo…."; decía yo toda preocupada.

-"No lo harán…confio en mi alumna y sus amigas en ese asunto", decía ella toda confiada.

-"Ok…..entonces no vamos a actuar ni nada cuando suelten a Discord….voy a dar el aviso de que no se preocupe nadie…", decía yo toda seria, como fingía sonreír.

-"Muy bien Destiny, sabía que comprenderías"; decía ella con una sonrisa como apaga su orbe.

-"Ok….esto es el puto colmo…", decía yo con enfado ahora como me levantaba de mi silla toda emputada.

-..-.-.-.-.-.

 **15 minutos después….**

 **En el laboratorio de ingeniería.**

*entra dando una fuerte patada a la puerta, anunciando a todos de su presencia*

-"Todos menos Meca salgan ahora"; decía yo toda seria y con enojo aun presente dentro de mí.

-"Porque…ha surgido algún problema?", pregunto el profesor Mind todo preocupado como era su turno ese día.

-"Si….pero es solo con Meca y yo…..el resto salga, que lo que tengo que hablar será algo privado con el", decía yo toda seria como no dejaba de mirar a Meca que miraba desde su puesto de trabajo.

-"Ok…..", respondió Mind como comprendió que no estaba de humor, "Vamos chicas…dejémosle a solas….", decía el como le hacía señas a las otras trabajadoras que había en el lugar como iban saliendo.

Y yo iba caminando hacia Meca.

-"Ehh…hay algún problema comandante?", pregunto el algo nervioso como me vio que estaba enojada.

Y para cuando había llegado frente a él, que estaba sentado en donde estaba.

Ya el resto había salido.

-"No finjas Meca…..sabemos que de alguna forma neutralizaste nuestras defensas para que los changelings nos invadieran…así que te lo preguntare amablemente…..", decía yo como me ponía tan cerca de él, que nuestros hocicos estaban a milímetros de tocarse, "Ustedes le hicieron algo a la princesa para que este tomando decisiones tan estúpidas?!", pregunto yo toda seria y con enojo como mi cuerno brillaba.

-"No se de que estás…..", estaba diciendo el todo nervioso como entonces con un impulso mágico lo mande a volar a la pared para que se golpeara con fuerza contra el duro metal de la pared.

Dejándolo muy atontado, como lo mantengo con un agarre mágico contra la pared como me acercaba a él.

-"No estoy de humor Meca para que te andes de creído conmigo, solo responde….son responsables de que Celestia este tomando decisiones tan cuestionables?"; pregunto yo toda seria una vez más.

-"Vas a estar en problemas….por haberme hecho esto….", decía el sonando muy adolorido.

Como le veía sangrar por la nariz.

-"Deja de tratarme como una estúpida!", grite yo como me voltee y con todas mis fuerzas…le di en los bajos con mis patas traseras.

Haciendo que diera un grito ahogado muy prolongado.

Esta sala fue construida para que no se escuchara nada fuera de aquí….

Para no molestar a los que habitan las barracas o los heridos en la enfermería.

Entonces después que dio su grito ahogado.

Se lo veía sangrar por su nariz…se lo veía llorar y gemir en absoluto dolor.

-"Sabes que, no me importa, porque en estos momentos se que tu esposa esta haciendo algo ilegal….que talvez tu no has reportado a Sky, así que tu estarás en tantos problemas como yo por no tener las bolas de delatar a tu esposa….", decía yo toda enojada.

El solo gimio en completa y absoluta agonía como sus partes nobles cuelgan de manera deshonrosa como se ponen de color purpura, como de seguro solo puede sentir dolor.

-"Ahora…gime 2 veces para decir no…y una vez para si…", decía yo toda seria, "Ahora…ustedes son de verdad los responsables de habernos dejado indefensos ante los changelings?", pregunto yo.

El gimió una vez.

-"Estás seguro?", pregunto de nuevo.

El gimió solo una vez.

Bien….

-"Ahora….ustedes han vuelto más estúpida a nuestra princesa de alguna manera?"; pregunto yo de nuevo.

El gimió 2 veces….

-"Es en serio…o necesitas que tu enorme pene se vuelva un pretzel cuando lo tuerza?", pregunto yo con enojo.

El gimio una vez…..como a pesar de solo sentir dolor se lo veía con miedo en sus ojos.

Mierda….

Ok….

-"Sabes…..quería creer que realmente ustedes la hayan vuelto estúpida de alguna manera…porque no quería creer que a estas alturas estuviera cometiendo los mismos jodidos errores que nos llevaron a la guerra civil de hace unos 10 años atrás…..pero lo esta haciendo"; decía yo como me desahogaba mi enojo.

Como estaba babeando, sangrando y llorando el a la vez.

-"Pero ya…dejare de lado que ustedes provocaron la muerte de inocentes en Philidelphia….y voy a ignorar por completo lo que quieran hacerle a Celestia…..porque en estos momentos…ella no es capaz de gobernar….y las últimas decisiones que ha tomado solo han funcionado por pura suerte…..así que ya….cuando Sky camine y tome el trono de Equestria…sere la primera en recibirla con los brazos abiertos, solo quiero que sepas eso….", decía yo toda seria.

-"Ahora vamos a la enfermería….a que tu esposa te arregle las bolas", decía yo toda seria como iba caminando con el detrás de mi con mi agarre mágico.

Joooder.

Que necesitaba hacer esto.

Tener tanta rabia acumulada realmente no es bueno.

.-.-.-..-.-.-.-…-.-..-.

 **Dra. Clansy**

 **20 minutos después**

 **Enfermería/ Laboratorios**

Estaba volviendo a mi turno.

Algo tarde como siempre.

Pero no me importa

Cuando me encuentro a la comandante Destiny con un super golpeado Meca flotando con la magia de ella detrás de ella.

A punto de entrar a los laboratorios

-"Que carajos ocurrió con él?"; pregunto yo totalmente sorprendida.

-"Le di la paliza de su vida….le hice añicos los testículos…y…..resulta que ahora todos somos traidores…..", decía el como lo soltaba y me lo arrojaba frente a mí dejándolo boca arriba.

Que…..abajo sus 2 toronjas que tenía como testículos ahora eran como 2 enormes pasas aplastadas.

No soy semental…..

Pero eso si que debe notar agonico.

Conociendo cuantos nervios ahí en los órganos reproductores masculinos.

Pero al ver como esta llorando y le sangra la nariz y tiene algo de sangre saliéndole de las orejas.

Supongo que también sufre de un severo trauma en la cabeza.

Pero espera….

Que es eso de que todos somos traidores?

-"Espera…que es eso de que todos somos traidores?", pregunto yo sorprendida.

-"Se que están haciendo algo ilegal con la esposa de este imbécil…..no soy estúpida…", decía ella toda seria.

Y antes de que pudiera decir algo.

Las puertas dobles se abrieron para revelar a Neki, con la melena toda chamuscada, como adentro se escuchaba que había todo un pandemónium.

-"Gracias a la creadora que esta aquí doctora….Angel 01 necesita que acelere su crecimiento para que ya no le moleste su dient….."; estaba hablando ella cuando vio a la comandante y a Meca allí todo herido y agonizando en el suelo.

Como yo solo le miro molesta….por el mal momento que es esto.

-"Ahhhhh…de quien fue la idea de que era buena idea de que pudiera lanzar fuego como un dragón!", escuche gritar a uno de mis doctores como se escuchaba algunas piezas metalicas caer al suelo y ver unas llamaradas de color anaranjadas detrás de la doctora Neki.

-"Eh…aquí no esta pasando nada….", decía ella toda nerviosa como cerro la puerta.

Como yo miro a Destiny, esperando lo que tiene que decir.

-"Decías?", pregunto Destiny.

-"Vale, vale, estamos haciendo un….", decía yo algo enojada con el mal momento que eligio Neki para salir, cuando Destiny puso un casco en mi boca para callarme.

-"Me importa una mierda lo que hagan….para este punto, si están haciendo algo para tumbar a Celestia…..mejor aún…..pero en estos momentos, de manera oficial, estoy mirando hacia otro lado…que ya no aguanto toda las locuras que tengo que aguantar a diario y ya quiero que termine de alguna u otra forma"; decía ella toda seria, "No se como coño Comet aguanto tanto tiempo…..", decía ella como se apartaba de mi y se marchaba.

Ok….

Eso genuinamente no me lo esperaba….

-"Noooo…..que no tengo leche…!", gritaba asustada Neiko como estaba queriendo salir del laboratorio con la puerta.

Como era arrastrada dentro de nuevo.

Fuerza de alicornio y minotauro es una mala combinación para una bebe de 2 años con el cuerpo de una de 4….

-"Por todos los cielos….no puedo dejarlos solos ni una vez con esa niña?!"; preguntaba yo enojada como me metía adentro para ayudarles.

.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-…-.-.

 **Torment Sky**

 **23 de marzo de ese año.**

 **En su hogar en la isla de Navid**

 **10:11 am**

-"Esto realmente es una mala broma de mal gusto…"; decía yo en voz alta con enojo como leía la primera plana del periódico de hoy.

" _ **Nueva princesa coronada en Equestria el día de ayer…y es una alicornio"**_

*donde se ve a Twilight Sparkle saludando a todos en Canterlot*

Ahora no solo tienen un antiguo señor del caos capaz de convertir nuestros aviones en aviones de papel.

Ahora tienen una nueva alicornio…y un nuevo imperio/ciudad-estado de aliado?

Solo espero que mi plan resulte o todos nos habremos ido al demonio.

Aunque es un proceso lento, como Chrysalis tiene que tomar el control de la guardia real y del ACM.

Y con todas las locuras que están pasando…..creo que van a demorar un poco más…..

.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-

 **Comandante Destiny**

 **En su hogar en Canterlot**

 **En esos momentos**

 **5:11 pm**

-"En serio la princesa Celestia no quiere que esta nueva princesa sepa la verdad?"; pregunto sorprendido Comet como estábamos haciéndolo

-"Si", decía yo toda tranquila como estaba realmente disfrutando de nuestra intimidad.

-"Y te lo estás tomando bien?", pregunto el realmente sorprendido.

-"Si….porque como dices…", decía yo como me puse cara a cara con él como seguía disfrutando, "Solo nos toca aceptar lo que esta pasando en estos locos tiempos después de todo", decía yo toda tranquila como lo besaba y el lo regresaba de manera apasionada.

Si…

Al carajo todo….que la nueva administración se encargue de los detalles….

Para que me hago bilis por algo que no puedo cambiar eh?

.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.

 **Uf…aquí esta….todos los hechos relevantes de la tercera temporada…listo.**

 **Se viene la cuarta…más la quinta si alcanza.**

 **Jeje.**

 **Los traidores aumentan cada día…..**

 **Celestia le quedará algún aliado en el futuro cercano?**

 **Averiguelo en el próximo capitulo gente bonita.**

 **Que ya se.**

 **No lo publique el miércoles.**

 **Pero, recién estoy acostumbrándome a no tener una computadora propia donde escribir….**

 **Y como escribir un fanfic no se considera como prioridad para mi familia…..para que pueda usar la computadora familiar todo el día…**

 **Estoy súper limitado…..**

 **Y si, se que se puede escribir mediante una aplicaciones por el celular, pero, una hora escribiendo en mi cel, con todas las ediciones y correcciones que hago normalmente, apenas escribo en ese tiempo 400 a 500 palabras a lo mucho, no como en una computadora, donde es más fácil y escribo con mayor facilidad y en ese tiempo escribo casi 1000 a 1200 palabras por hora.**

 **Pero aun así intentare llegar a publicar cada miércoles y domingos.**

 **Con máximo un día de atraso…**

 **Así que, lamento estos retrasos gente bonita….**

 **En serio.**

 **Ahora sin más relleno…nos vemos el domingo con más locuras…**

 **Espero…**


	85. Chapter 85

_**Capitulo 85: Punto de quiebre…..**_

 **Comandante Destiny**

 **5 de agosto del año 3 LR**

 **En su oficina en Applelosa**

 **8:20 pm**

-"Comandante Destiny?", pregunto algo nerviosa Spitfire como entraba a mi oficina.

Como yo estaba leyendo las noticas de Rainbow Falls de ayer, donde decía el deplorable espectáculo que dieron los wonderbalts en los pre juegos Equestres, al literalmente dejar de lado a su compañero por una novata que ya jugaba para otro equipo.

-"Si, que pasa?", pregunto yo como dejo el periódico a un lado.

-"Eh….me preguntaba…no es por quejarme…..pero…me preguntaba porque no nos ha venido a reprender por lo que hice en los juegos ayer?", preguntaba ella algo nerviosa.

-"Bueno….la cosa es está…en estos momentos estamos cursando por tiempos de cambios extremos…y me di cuenta que eh estado luchando contra esos cambios….y si el destino quiere que una de las mejores unidades aéreas del conflicto del Reino Grifo, se ridiculice una y otra vez en su propio territorio….que así sea…."; decía yo toda tranquila, "Yo ya no voy a subir mi presión arterial en vano por evitar un cambio inevitable", decía yo toda tranquila aun como le sonreía.

-"Eh…y eso significa…..?", pregunto ella toda confundida.

-"Que en estos momentos…no me interesa lo que hagan…..mientras sobrevivan y no maten a nadie en el proceso….bueno, estarán bien….y sus culitos no serán pateados para sacarlos de los wonderbalts", decía yo toda tranquila.

-"Eh….ok….jefa…", decía ella aun super confundida.

-"Ahora vete"; decía yo toda tranquila aún.

Como ella retrocedía sin dejar de mirarme toda extrañada.

(-"La que me salve…..la comandante ha perdido un tornillo…", decía Spitfire toda aliviada como se retiraba)

*suspiro*

-"Que eso ya se encarguen los nuevos dueños…..a mi que me importa…"; decía yo toda aliviada como me recostaba en mi asiento.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-

 **Fresh Night**

 **Al día siguiente**

 **6:43 am**

 **Regresando a su hogar después de una noche de patrulla**

Otra noche sin incidentes….

Como me gusta.

Y aunque como capitán y oficial de alto rango del ACM y también ser representante de los batponys tengo más responsabilidades….

Técnicamente no ha cambiado mucho las cosas.

Más bien, hasta ha mejorado un poco para nosotros.

Ya no hay movimientos intentando que nos dejen sin derechos.

O racismo hacia nosotros por parte de los nobles, como los más racistas han muerto

Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, ya hay batponys viviendo en otras ciudades que no sean Canterlot.

Estamos viviendo en una nueva edad de oro y eso me gusta.

A pesar de la amenaza aun latente de los alienígenas…por primera vez veo que el futuro es brillante….y en especial para mis hijas.

Y más que la princesa Luna esta queriendo crear una escuela nocturna para enseñarnos a volver a entrar en los sueños de los ponys y ayudarles a combatir sus pesadillas.

Y eso si suena a mucha responsabilidad…y ya tengo suficiente en el puesto en donde estoy, que cuando hay un conflicto o emergencia me abruma demasiado…..

Por eso yo no me ofrecí a hacer algo más que me haga tener un grave caso de ansiedad.

Pero mis hijas gemelas si quieren hacerlo.

Más bien, apenas se inaugure…ellas serán unas de las primeras en entrar.

Jeje.

*pensó eso todo tranquilo como va llegando a su casa*

*Entonces como se para al frente de la puerta, y esta apunto de abrirla cuando….*

Siento peligro de repente...

Así que forma instintiva salto hacia atrás.

Como justo en donde estaba, mi vecino, un simple batpony guardia nocturna, aun en uniforme me quería taclear.

-"Pero que rayos te pasa….?"; pregunto yo algo enojado como mi noche fue tranquila, y talvez mi vecino quería hacerme una broma tonta de mal gusto porque le retaron o algo.

Pero no responde, solo me mira de forma muy agresiva mientas muestra los colmillos.

-"Ahora no se que rayos te pasa, pero no podemos discutirlo?", pregunto yo como fruncia el ceño.

Entonces el se lanzó contra mí.

Pero yo me hice a un lado con rapidez, y aproveche para darle una patada en su costado con fuerza suficiente para moverlo de su trayectoria y hacerlo caer adolorido como le di en el costado de su vientre, justo donde no cubre la vieja armadura.

Yo me enderece y me puse al frente de él como se levanto de vuelta, medio inclinado hacia el lado de donde le golpee.

-"Escucha, no se porque quieres pelear…pero te recomiendo, por tu bien, dejarlo esto por la paz", decía yo todo serio.

Y justo cuando iba a volver a intentar atacarme…

*click*

-"Ya escuchaste a mi esposo…dejalo por la paz…..o mi acera se teñirá con tu sangre"; decía mi esposa como había encontrado mi rifle provisional dentro de la casa y le estaba apuntando desde la ventana.

El me miro enojado por un segundo, gruño frustrado y se fue volando.

-"Gracias…..realmente no quería pelear con uno de los nuestros"; decía yo todo agradecido con Nighty.

-"Y puede que nunca lo tengas que hacer jamás…..", decía ella como no dejo el rifle…más bien…..estaba aún siguiéndole con la mira….

-"Nighty no….es uno de los nuestros…no podemos matarlo por ser algo agresivo…de seguro estaba borracho o estaba bajo efectos de una droga…..", decía yo medio nervioso intentando evitar que apriete el gatillo.

-"No voy a matarlo…solo le daré una advertencia real…", decía ella fríamente como disparo.

Y como ella estaba en el segundo piso de la casa…..tendría que confiar en lo que dijo.

Porque desde la calle no lo veo.

-"Argg…..voy a por la radio….y explicarle a Destiny porque se escucho un disparo, de nuevo, en este barrio", decía yo algo irritado como volaba hacia la ventana para entrar.

-"Hey, te dije que ese niño jugaba muy brusco con nuestras hijas"; decía ella para defenderse como bajo el arma.

-"Después que nuestras hijas le bañaran con globos con agua mientras comía helado….además, ellas estaban ganándole, siendo que ellas eran menos que el, no tenías que haber disparado al aire con una pistola en pleno parque para que se calmarán", decía yo bruscamente.

Además, quien lleva una pistola en unas alforjas cuando es una salida familiar?'

-"Pedí disculpas a todos…..", decía ella como hacía un puchero y estaba a punto de llorar

Claro, después que el pobre niño se orinara encima y sus padres me vinieran a gritar sobre esa sobrerreacción.

-"Solo….solo no exageres con la sobreprotección quieres….", decía yo como le abrazaba y pateaba el rifle más lejos de nosotros.

Se que tiene miedo a perderme a mi o a las niñas desde que murieron sus padres…

Pero debe haber formas menos peligrosas para manejar ese miedo…

-.-.-..-..-..-..-.

 **Pharynx**

 **En esos momentos.**

 **En un callejón oscuro a 5 cuadras de distancia.**

 ***aun trasnsformado en batpony***

-"Maldita loca…casi me arranca mi pata…", decía yo con enojo como estaba usando las cortinas de una ventana cercana que arranque para hacer un torniquete en mi pata trasera derecha a la altura de mi rodilla, porque la maldita decidió dispararme justo en mi pezuña...

Y ahora no para de sangrar profusamente…..

Pero lo malo…no es que este perdiendo mucha sangre.

Mi sangre…..mi sangre verde me expondrá si salgo en público así.

*pensaba el todo frustrado como veía el pequeño charco de sangre verde que manchaba el suelo*

" _Atención…el que este reemplazando a un médico de campo de la guardia real, necesito apoyo médico aquí, en el barrio de los batponys, 5 cuadras al oeste de la casa del capitán Fresh Night…su loca esposa me disparo y no quiero que nadie vea mi sangre….así que traigan una bolsa de sangre para disimular mi herida cuando la vendan"_ , decía yo por la mente colmena.

 _-"Maldita sea….denme un descanso….ya estoy atendiendo a otro aquí en la zona residencial del este, la sargento Orange le rompió la mandibula a uno de los nuestros y otro necesita que le saquen un tenedor del ojo en la zona comercial cuando intente atacar a un simple cabo",_ decía el zángano médico.

Mierda.

Y creía que reemplazar a los soldados del ACM sería tan fácil como reemplazar a los guardias reales y lunares.

…

Pero 60 de los nuestros heridos en 5 días sin atrapar ni uno ya es algo que no le gustará a nuestra madre.

No por nada los soldados el ACM son los soldados de elite de los Equestres.

.-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-.-.

 **Chrysalis**

 **Al día siguiente**

 **En su colmena**

 _-"Ok….dejame entender esto, tienen ahora mismo acceso a toda Equestria en bandeja de plata…..la comandante del ACM ha tenido un colapso nervios y esta ignorando todo lo que está pasando en el país…..….tienen total control de la guardia real y la guardia lunar…..y podrían secuestrar a Celestia cuando sea…pero…les está dando problemas unos pocos soldados que ni al millar llegan…..?",_ pregunto Sky sonando algo molesta por teléfono.

-"Son muchos más hábiles y mejor entrenados que los guardias reales, además que viven nerviosos, como muchos han estado en la campaña del reino grifo, haciendo que vean venir los ataques sorpresa de donde sea", decía yo con enfado.

Porque cuando están de civil, paran en lugares públicos, y cuando están en privado, están con sus armaduras y armados hasta los dientes….

Además, que intentar atraparlos cuando van al baño no han funcionado.

Más bien, que estén un soldado del ACM con 2 de mis zanganos en un espacio tan cerrado, da lugar a que salgan de allí con varios cortes en la cara o con fracturas por haber sido golpeados contra un lavabo o la taza del inodoro.

Y si no fuera que por regla establecida por Sky…..de no poder hacer que mis zánganos creen una escena cuando intenten tomar el lugar de uno…o lastimar a civiles, o suplantar civiles…..

Hace tiempo podríamos habernos echo el control de todos los soldados del ACM en el proceso.

 _-"Bueno…...este es la cosa….la opinión pública hacia los Equestres esta mejorando cada vez más con cada maldito evento a gran escala que hacen allá, y si ustedes no cumplen con su parte del trato a tiempo, y la opinión de los Equestres pasa a ser positiva…cuando suceda la invasión de este, nos verán todos como los villanos del cuento, y lo perderemos todos…así que tienes un año para presentarnos algún avance, o te juro que terminaremos con esta operación de la peor manera para ustedes"_ , decía enojada Sky como colgaba el teléfono.

Aggg….

-"Maldita perra odiosa…..", decía yo toda frustrada como estaba pensando en como sería excelente torcerle el cuello…pero el constante cosquilleo eléctrico en mi cuello me hace parar antes de completar esa hazaña en mi mente…..

Mi venganza realmente va a ser terrible perra….solo espera a que me libere de alguna forma…..

*zaaaaaaasssss*

-"Mierda!", grite con enojo como una descarga eléctrica atravesó todo mi cuerpo.

Ni amenazas puedo o que maldita sea?

*Zasssssss*

Ya, mejor no pienso en eso, jooooder….

.-.-.-…-…-.-…-.-.-.-.-.

 **Princesa Luna**

 **9 de febrero del año 4 LR**

 **Ponyville, Equestria**

 **2:22 pm**

-"Sabes hermana, cuando me levantaste para que te ayudara a deshacer magia negra….creía que sería algo más serio"; decía yo como estaba deshaciendo la magia negra que había convertido el ayuntamiento en un palacio de cristal.

-"Pero esto es serio para ellos hermana….", decía mi hermana toda seria como deshacía del oro de las calles, donde se veía a ponys intentar caminar por ella, pero su brillo les hacía imposible ver por donde iban.

-"Supongo…", decía yo no muy animada que digamos cuando ya había vuelto a la normalidad el ayuntamiento

Es que….

Era magia negra de un nivel muy bajo….

Tan bajo….que parece como si solo fueran simples caprichos de un pony con poder.

Que por lo que me han contado….

Así fue….

Pero, al menos me alegra que me tome en cuenta para algo.

Que ya me estaba cansando de que me dejen de lado en todas las emergencias que han sucedido desde que desperté.

Que yo aun puedo ayudar…..

No soy una inútil después de todo.

.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Teniente Comet Shimmer**

 **Reino de Cristal, en el estadio donde se celebran los juegos Equestres**

 **20 de marzo del mismo año**

 **3:32 pm**

 ***El, Destiny y Mirash están entre el público, junto a sus hijas***

-"En serio…..casi una nube gigantesca aplasta a todos lo que estaban en el estadio…y tu no estás alterada por la incompetencia de los pegasos que no limpiaron el cielo antes del evento?", pregunto sorprendido en voz baja como estaba viendo como todos aplauden al pequeño dragón Spike por haber salvado el dia.

-"Si nadie murió…..no le veo el problema…..además, todo ocurre por algo no…?", pregunto ella toda tranquila como bebía de su soda toda tranquila.

Como mis hijas estaban alegres porque al final no paso nada.

-"Oye…esa actitud relajada fue genial principio…y estabas más participativa en la cama y ha probar cosas nuevas…pero esto ya esta rayando en la negligencia….porque si fuera yo, en estos momentos estaría con los payasos que controlan el clima en este imperio y les obligaría a hacer servicio comunitario por 6 meses", decía yo todo serio.

-"Como dije…..no pasa nada…..porque ambos sabemos que el destino sabe lo que hace…..y todos obtendrán lo que se merecen….incluido los pendejos del control del clima"; decía ella aun toda calmada.

….

-"Creo…creo que necesitas alejarte del trabajo un rato…creo que ya la presión te alcanzo"; decía yo todo preocupado.

-"Tonterías….yo estoy bien…..más que bien…o quieres que te meta a la cárcel por intentar hacer pasar a nuestra hija como mayor de edad para entrar al ACM antes de tiempo?", pregunto ella aun estando toda tranquila como me sonreía.

-"Yo…yo no dije nada….."; decía yo todo rendido.

Como ella regresaba a ver lo que pasaba en el campo de juego.

Este ida o no…..

Aun sabe como mantenerme atado desde las pelotas….

.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Reina Chrysalis**

 **Muy al oeste de Philidelphia**

 **5 de mayo**

 **En las puertas del tártaro**

 **10:23 am**

-"Es la llave correcta para abrir las puertas?"; pregunto yo a unos de mis zánganos como estábamos parados frente a las puertas del tártaro.

-"Si mi reina"; decía mi zángano como sacaba de unas alforjas un diamante con adornos dorados.

-"Abrela entonces, que el tiempo se nos agota"; decía yo toda seria.

-"Estás seguro de esto mi reina…?", pregunto mi leal Pharynx.

-"No….pero nuestras opciones se agotan y esto es la única distracción que se me ocurre que dejara a los Equestres tan indefensos como para poder suplantar a todo el ACM de una vez", decía yo toda seria como el zángano que tenía la llave mágica lo ponía en el hueco y este se desintegraba, haciendo que la puerta brillara y desapareciera, para solo ser reemplazada por una pared de nubes violeta y brilante

-"Y si los Equestres lo detienen antes de que podamos hacer algo?", pregunto algo inseguro Pharynx.

-"Apenas pudieron detenerlo en el pasado…", decía yo toda pensativa, "Y con lo negligente que se ha vuelto Celestia…..y con todas las defensas bajas….dudo que puedan hacer algo contra Lord Tirek", decía yo con una sonrisa como la nube brillaba con intensidad por unos instantes, y se abría en su centro la nube, para revelar a un demacrado Lord Tirek en una jaula de acero encantado, tan delgado y en los huesos, pero aun asi más alto que las princesas por sus genes de centauro.

-"Oh…..parece que recibo unas visitas después de varios siglos en soledad con seres apenas pensantes", decía el medio emocionado por vernos, "Pero…vienes a regodearte por verme encadenado, o vienes a liberarme?", pregunto curioso.

-"Lo segundo Lord Tirek…."; decía yo como sonreía como la jaula se desintegraba y Lord Tirek daba un paso fuera de la nube.

Como entonces la nube brillo una vez, y la puerta volvío a aparecer, y el diamante reapareció y salió por su cuenta del agujero donde lo habían puesto.

-"Pero que ganas con ello…extraña criatura?", pregunto Lord Tirek con precaución.

-"Soy Chrysalis, la reina de los changelings, y yo busco la total aniquilación de las princesas de una vez y para siempre…porque como dice el dicho, el enemigo de mi enemigo, es mi aliado"; decía yo como sonreía y le tendía la pata.

El sonrío y me tendío la pata igual para estrecharlas.

-"Con gusto aliado…pero espero que no te moleste que yo lo haga primero….", decía el con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-"No se preocupe, con que sean acabadas…nos basta"; decía yo como sonreía igualmente.

.-.-.-….-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Torment Sky**

 **Ese mismo día**

 **5:20 pm**

-"Espera…porque has mandado a la princesa Lena y a tu gobernador de confianza a Equestria?"; pregunto yo sorprendida al líder de Eastland por video llamada.

 _-"Porque estoy harto de esperar a que tu gran plan para anexar Equestria al RUDP tenga éxito, y no estoy dispuesto a esperar a otro derramamiento de sangre de inocentes o que los alienígenas vengan antes de tiempo, teniendo un punto en el planeta tan expuesto como Equestria, que si los vencen, los alienígenas tendrán un punto donde desplegar tropas al resto del mundo…porque después de todo, son alienígenas con decenas de planetas bajo su control y talvez millones de tropas, que estarán mandando desde Equestria miles y miles de tropas hacia nosotros, y sinceramente, nos superarán en una guerra prolongada",_ decía el todo serio.

-"Ellos tienen a un maldito semi dios del caos, y a 4 alicornios….yo dudo que caigan tan fácilmente, aun si no los usan como deberían", decía yo toda seria.

 _-"Acaso olvidas que vencieron al leviatán Kurutu….otro semidios….y que dudo que nos subestimen esta vez, y de seguro se traerán muchas más unidades para intentar conquistarnos?",_ pregunto el.

mmmm..

Cierto.

 _-"Tomare ese silencio como que tengo razón…..y aunque Lena quiso discutir sobre como mejorar las defensas Equestres, me ha contado como Celestia una y otra vez ha cambiado de tema…..y solo ha llegado a hacer algunos tratados de libre comercio entre nuestras naciones, pero, eso es un comienzo….porque después de todo, el arte de la diplomacia es lento…..pero beneficioso a largo plazo, algo que pareces no comprender querida Sky"_ ¸decía el todo serio.

-"Sabes que esa lentitud condeno a nuestro mundo en primer lugar, verdad?", pregunto yo algo irritada.

 _-"No Sky, la negligencia de nuestros gobernantes y corruptos gobernadores condenaron a nuestro mundo, no la diplomacia en si….y aunque admito que tus métodos violentos y poco ortodoxos han acelerado las cosas para mejor….al final, no es la respuesta a todos los casos"_ ¸decía el haciéndose el sabio.

Y si es sabio….lo se…..

-"Sabes que no a todos les va a gustar que empieces a abrirte a los Equestres?", pregunto yo.

 _-"Lo se….pero ese es el doble filo de la diplomacia…..no puedes satisfacer a todos…..solo a la mayoría"_ ¸decía el hablando aun con sabiduría.

Lo se…..

Por eso no me gusta….

Más bien…..siempre lo odie.

Por eso me gustaba que todos me hicieran caso sin ser tan serios y con tanto protocolo…..

Y ahora que se están calmando las cosas…..

Los estoy perdiendo…

Se están volviendo al lado aburrido y burocrático de las cosas…..

Y si intento cambiarlo a como yo quiero con como esta la opinión pública hacia mí…

Lo perderé todo…

-"Bien….haz lo que quieras…voy a ver como cancelo la invasión a Equestria….", decía yo toda derrotada.

 _-"Bien…talvez algún día podamos ser verdaderamente diplomáticos, en vez de presentarnos como la nueva pandilla del barrio a los Equestres"_ ¸decía el todo serio como cortaba las comunicaciones.

-"El tiene un punto querida….ya somos adultos….debemos comportarnos como tales….se que todos concordaron presentarse así como lo hicimos ante ellos…pero era más para fastidiar a Celestia, pero ya paso mucho tiempo desde que paso eso, y las cosas han cambiado ya…y para mejor a este paso, así que…..lo más sabio sería hacer lo mismo que el, y sentarnos a hablar como adultos en una mesa, aceptando que tu plan ha fracasado y cortar por lo sano", decía Hack, como siempre, siempre a mi lado como apoyo moral.

*suspiro*

-"Si….pero mañana no más….hoy no estoy de humor para ser la adulta en la habitación", decía yo con pesar como me retiraba.

(-"*suspiro*…..vivir en una cabaña con vista al mar le dije….retirarnos de todo le dije….pero así es ella…..siempre quiere proteger a todo el mundo…no importa el costo, no importa si le sale mal a veces", decía yo en voz baja todo reflexivo.)

.,..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.

 **Teniente Comet Shimmer**

 **En su casa en Canterlot**

 **Al día siguiente**

 **12:30 pm**

-"Espera…..me estás diciendo en serio que no vamos a hacer nada ante una amenaza de nivel 3?", pregunto yo sorprendido a Destiny por el orbe de comunicaciones.

Nivel 3 requiere la movilización de varios escuadrones del ACM.

Nivel 4 en adelante ya es emergencia a nivel nacional y despliegue total de tropas.

 _-"Celestia dijo que le dejáramos el trabajo a Discord, que el se encargaría de rastrearlo y devolverlo al tártaro";_ decía ella toda tranquila.

-"Ese payaso?!", pregunto yo sorprendido, "Alguien en que apenas confiamos va a darle caza a Tirek, un ser que si consigue todo su poder se convertirá en una amenaza de nivel 5!", digo yo con enojo, "Joder, hasta preferiría que su alumna y sus amigas fueran las que le dieran caza, porque al menos sabemos que ellas son de confiar", decía yo enojado.

 _-"Tu lo sabes…..que lo que diga la princesa, se cumple, no importa lo estúpido que sea, mientras no dañe en el proceso a civiles sus ordenes, no podemos incumplirlas"_ ¸decía ella toda tranquila

-"Conozco las putas reglas…la cosa es que su exceso de confianza porque unas cosas le salió bien de milagro nos llevará a la extinción!", decía yo con enojo como colgué en seguida.

No me moleste en despedirme.

Destiny sucumbió a la presión.

Y se ha vuelto loca.

Así que a estas alturas….

Creo que me toca trabajar de manera extra oficial….

De nuevo.

*pero entonces toma la radio que tiene cerca*

Pero al menos, con algunos aliados de por medio.

.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Galicia**

 **En esos momentos**

 **En su habitación de hotel en Manehattan.**

*suspiro*

-"Otro intento fallido…", decía yo con gran pesar como veía la prueba de embarazo, (Que para ellos es como una paleta de plástico encantado que cambia de color a rojo si es positivo y azul si es negativo y justo salió azul), y lo arrojaba a la basura.

Desde que se le encogió el miembro hace más de una década, a incluso un tamaño más absurdo…..tener un orgasmo con el paso de ser una posibilidad, a un sueño imposible. *(Gracias a la maldición de la semi diosa Gaia en contra de los sementales de Saddle Arabia)*

Y ni hablar del echo de que parece que se volvió estéril…

Y aunque me han hablado de que deberíamos viajar a otro país para hacer un procedimiento que puede que lo ayude a mi esposo….

El aun siente vergüenza por haber huido de su tierra natal.

Y aunque le propuse que deberíamos ir a un país que no fuera Saddle Arabia.

El aun le da miedo hacerlo, siente que todo el mundo es Saddle Arabia y la vergüenza le abruma.

Hable con algunos psicólogos, y dicen que puede que el este experimentando la culpa del superviviente.

Un trastorno que muchos refugiados sienten después de haber escapado de sus tierras, dejando a familiares o amigos atrás a morir.

Y joder, realmente no quiero obligarlo a que se trate….

Pero no me estoy haciendo más joven precisamente, y quiero realmente otro hijo.

Porque para ser sincera, siento mucha envidia de Comet, al tener una familia tan numerosa con él en su casa.

Debe ser algo realmente bonito…

-"Mami…", decía mi hijo que tocaba la puerta haciendo que volviera de mis pensamientos.

-"Que paso hijo?", pregunto yo con calma como abro la puerta.

Y veo que tiene la radio de comunicaciones en sus patas.

-"Ha estado sonando chistoso esta cosa, y ha parado hace un momento….puedes hacer que suene de nuevo?", pregunto el todo curioso.

Como un buen niño de 7 años es.

-"Eh….talvez más tarde hijito…primero tengo que ver porque sonaba en primer lugar…..", decía yo con dulzura como tomaba la radio de sus cascos.

-"Awww…..", decía el todo decepcionado.

-"Dije que más tarde…..por mientras ve a jugar con tus amigas", decía yo como señalaba a la sala donde había otras potrillas mirándome toda expectantes…

Hijas de mis amigas bailarinas.

-"Es que estábamos todos disfrutando del sonido…", decía el todo decepcionado.

-"Solo hagan otra cosa….yo no voy a tardar"; decía yo aun con calma, como yo entendía que si Comet me llamaba por la radio es que era algo importante.

-"Aww…ok", decía mi hijo algo triste como hacía un puchero y se regresaba con sus amigas.

Como yo volvía a encerrarme en el baño y le llamaba de vuelta a Comet.

-"Comet…..que ha pasado ahora?", pregunto preocupada.

 _-"Tirek, un centauro capaz de absorber magia ha vuelto, y te necesito para que me ayudes a rastrearlo"_ ¸decía yo todo serio.

-"O sea es una emergencia de nivel 3 no….porque no ha sonado la alarma para ponerlos en alerta al menos?", pregunto yo confundida.

 _-"Destiny a enloquecido y no va a hacer nada y la princesa a perdido la razón de nuevo, dejando que Discord lo busque mientras solo nos mantengamos en la espera, incluso llamo en vano a su alumna para que le dijera a Discord si podía hacer eso"_ ¸decía yo todo serio.

-"Mierda…voy a hablar con algunos conocidos por si ven a algún centauro…..y claro, explicarles que es un centauro…..", decía yo toda seria.

Como de repente un flash repentino sucedió a mi alrededor.

Y me encontraba en el teatro de la ciudad…..

Con varios confundidos ponys más, y los que estaban hasta más adelante, se veían emocionados por la función que iba a haber.

Ignorantes de los que aparecimos detrás de ellos

-"Que rayos…..", decía yo toda confundida.

Como entonces el gran telón se abrió, revelando a Discordia en un traje de mago.

Muchos empezaron a murmurar que rayos había pasado con la función principal.

Cuando Discordia sin decía nada puso su sombrero de copa de mago en el suelo, y con una barita mágica de mago toco el sombrero y de este empezó a surgir un centauro con patas y su cuerpo de toro de pelaje gris, como su pelaje en su cuerpo que corresponde a un minotauro era e color negro, como tenía sus brazos rojos y su cara igual, mientras exhibía una blanca barba toda desarreglada, mientras el estaba todo demacrado.

-"Esta aquí Comet….Tirek esta aquí…."; decía yo toda alarmada con la radio como me elevaba en el aire para salir de aquí.

Pero entonces el abrió su boca, un orbe de color rojo se formo encima de su cabeza.

Y con gran impotencia, podía sentir como toda mi magia escapaba de mi cuerpo…..

Haciéndome caer en las gradas sobre otros ponys…perdiendo la radio en el proceso como Comet me contestaba….pero no pude escuchar nada de él.

Y aunque estaba débil, pude voltearme y ver de nuevo el escenario, el estaba ahora todo grande y fuerte…

Se veía ahora todo imponente.

Y todo mientras Discord aplaudía desde uno de los podios del escenario.

-"Discord…maldito bastardo….", dije toda debilitada.

Como entonces Discord chasqueo sus dedos y desapareció.

Así que solo me enfoque en buscar mi radio de nuevo.

Pero…

Todo mi cuerpo se sentía como gelatina….

Había usado toda mi energía solo para voltearme….

Joooder…

Comet…espero que halles la manera de detener al maldito hijo de puta traicionero…..y a Tirek.

.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.

 **Comet**

 **En esos momentos**

-"Mierda…lo sabía, lo sabía, y no duro ni que, 20 minutos desde que le contaron a Destiny una de nuestras agentes que Twilight y sus amigas le estaban pidiendo a Discord encontrar a Tirek, que en primer lugar, como lo encontró tan jodidamente rápido…no lo se…..jooder, hasta quien sabe, talvez este fue su plan desde el principio….. y ese comportamiento bufón era una tapadera de sus putas intenciones", decía yo en voz alta monologando.

Después de haber escuchado en un susurro que alguien dijo "Discord"

-"Pero Celestia me va a escuchar…..un gran "TE LO DIJEEEEE", muy grande y gordo", decía yo todo serio como reunía toda mi magia para teletransportarme.

Y cuando reuní la suficiente, me teletransporte

Allí estaba yo, en la misma sala del trono, donde Celestia estaba comiendo un sándwich de margarita como merienda antes de continuar con sus actividades.

-"Comet…..que ha pasado, porque te has presentado así de repente?", pregunto preocupada como dejaba su merienda a un lado.

-"Discord nos ha traicionado, y en estos momentos esta ayudando a Tirek a absorber la magia de inocentes"; decía yo todo serio.

-"No…..pero….me dijeron que había cambiado…..", decía ella toda preocupada.

-"Talvez no cambio lo suficiente"; decía yo todo serio.

-"Pero estás seguro de eso…como sabes que nos ha traicionado?"; pregunto ella aun queriendo tener esperanzas.

-"Estaba avisándole a mi hermana, cuando de repente grito que Tirek estaba cerca y Discord también, y luego silencio…", decía yo todo serio.

-"Eso…..eso es muy preocupante…voy a llamar a mi hermana, a Cadance y a Twilight, prepara a todos los soldados que puedas…que intente frenarlos, porque si llegan a nosotras, y nos absorben la magia, serán imparables", decía ella toda seria.

-"Enterado princesa", decía yo como le hacía el saludo militar y me iba corriendo.

.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-

 **Comandante Destiny**

 **2 horas después.**

 **De nuevo en los laboratorios de ingeniería en la base de Applelosa**

*se encuentra silbando de manera algo siniestra como camina hacia la entrada a los laboratorios, como con su magia, esta llevando una pistola grifo*

-"Ya saben el procedimiento…..fuera todos, menos Meca, y sin hacer preguntas", decía yo después de patear la puerta para entrar como me veían a mi cara.

Y sin hacer preguntas.

Se fueron corriendo.

Justo en ese momento, Meca se escondió detrás de una mesa como estaba buscando algo con desesperación.

-"Meca…..Meca….no me digas que tu forma de hacer un cambio de administración…..fue condenarnos a todos desde un inicio….", decía yo como estaba intentando no mostrar cuan enojada estaba. (Pero más parecía sonar a una asesina serial apunto de matar cruelmente a su victima)

Mientras disparaba hacia su posición, con balas rebotando contra la mesa en el proceso para meterle presión y sepa que no vengo a jugar

-"No se de que rayos estas hablando…..", decía el medio asustado como entonces salía de su escondite, teniendo un extraño medallón hexagonal que brilla de color azul en su centro.

Y sin pestañar, le dispare a sus patas.

Pero las balas chocaban con un escudo de fuerza del mismo color de su medallón hexagonal.

-"Maldita sea yegua, realmente no se de que carajos estas hablando…..estaba aquí con mis cosas, cuando entraste aquí como una puta maniaca", decía el todo agresivo pese a que le temblaban las patas.

Y disparo unos cuantos tiros a su pecho, pero ese escudo azul de mierda lo sigue protegiendo.

-"Claro que lo sabes Meca…..", decía yo con tranquilidad(ya rayando en la locura), "Liberar a Discord y a Tirek, dos de los más peligrosos monstruos que ha conocido Equestria, para que al final ustedes nos liberen, pero claro, después de lastimar y dejar invalidos sin capacidad de mover un músculo a miles de inocentes hasta que sus tropas lleguen, mientras inocentes se mueren por insolación si fueron absorbidos sus poderes durante el día, o enfermarse si es fueron dejaron a la interperie de noche, o simplemente dejados a los elementos y al destino….y yo pensé tontamente que lo haría esto de tomar Equestria de una manera más sutil….", decía yo aun calmada. (Pero internamente no es así)

-"Ese no era nuestra plan…..nuestro plan si era más sutil….no queríamos que nadie saliera lastimado", decía el todo serio a pesar de todo.

Entonces con una oleada mágica lo mande a volar con fuerza a la pared de metal.

Haciendo que alrededor de su cuerpo brillara de color azul.

Y cayera al suelo.

Pero su amuleto estaba ahora parpadeando en rojo.

-"Creo que no te creo…..a ti…..y a esa zorra de Sky que nos ha humillado…."; decía yo como disparaba otro tiro a su pecho, donde ahora su escudo artificial parpadeaba en rojo como el retrocedía asustado como intentaba buscar algo con que defenderse entre su montón de chatarra que tenía en sus mesas de trabajo

-"Así que por mi…"; decía yo como le daba otro tiro, haciendo que brillará en rojo aun más fuerte.

-"Te puedes ir…", decía yo como le di otro disparo, su escudo brillo en rojo y su amuleto se apago, como el me miraba asustado completamente

-"Al infierno"; decía yo como estaba a punto de darle el tiro de gracias cuando….

Las sirenas empezaron a sonar.

-"Comandante, comandante, alerta de proximidad…..2 seres no registrados se acercan a la base", informo por los parlantes de la base la vigilante.

-"Lo que faltaba…..", decía yo como rodaba los ojos y miraba a uno de los parlantes de la esquina por unos segundos.

Y cuando volví a poner atención a Meca….

*PUM*

*Cae inconsciente de lleno*

.-..-..-.-.-.-..-..-.-

 **Meca Master**

-"Maldita loca…..", decía yo como suspiraba aliviado como en mi pata izquierda tenia una llave inglesa, con un poco de sangre en su punta, después de haber golpeado con ella a la comandante.

-"No es no maldita chiflada…..", decía yo como solo me sentaba y me agarraba el pecho con una pata y me sacaba mi último invento, un escudo mágico portátil.

Esta mierda necesita una batería de mayor capacidad para aguantar más…

Pero que funciono, funciono…..

Ahora…..solo tengo que ir a la nave espacial e irme lejos…

*BUUUUUM* *La tierra tembló un poco como algo de polvo cae del techo*

….de aquí…..

Pero ahora!

Pero apenas me levanto, de repente una luz me ciega.

Y ahora estoy rodeado por todo el personal pony de la base afuera en el desierto.

Mientras al frente de nosotros esta Tirek y Discord.

-"Esto es la última defensa de los Equestres….?", pregunto en un tono ególatra Tirek.

Como algunos de los soldados del ACM con armas en sus pezuñas se ponían de pie.

Pero Discord todo tranquilo y super confiado solo chasqueo sus dedos, y las armas y armaduras supuestamente invulnerables a la magia.

Las armaduras se volvieron trajes de payaso, y las armas se volvieron solamente armas echas de gomitas de dulce.

-"Patético….", dijo Tirek como con una sonrisa abrió la boca, se formaba un orbe de color marrón y rojo entre sus cuernos en su cabeza.

Y nos empezó a absorber la magia a todos.

Sintiendo como todas mis fuerzas se desvanecían como lo hacía.

Sin siquiera poder luchar contra eso.

Y para cuando termino de hacerlo.

Caí al suelo.

Tan, pero tan débil que apenas si podía moverme.

-"Perfecto…ya me siento lo suficientemente fuerte como para enfrentarme a las princesas….", decía Tirek todo confiado como flexionaba sus músculos.

-"Muy bien amigo…..", decía Discord todo tranquilo como chasqueo los dedos y ambos se esfumaron.

….

De acuerdo…..

Esto…

Esto no puede solo empeorar….

Entonces veía en el suelo sombras formarse sobrevolándonos después de haber estado 10 minutos sin poder moverme

Buitres….

Tenían que ser buitres…..

Morir picoteados hasta la muerte….

Lo que nos faltaba…

Entonces algo aterrizo cerca de mí, yo solo cierro los ojos esperando lo peor

Joooder.

Porque yo?

Porque no otro…

O porque no se comen primero las armas que están echas de gominolas ahora?

Entonces….de repente siento que me envuelven en un aura de color verde hasta que termino suspendido hasta quedar cara a cara….

Con el único ser con que menos querría estar.

-"Hola…..Chrysalis….", decía yo todo debilitado.

-"Hola…..ingeniero...que te parece si cobramos el favor que nos hicieron en mi colmena?", pregunto ella toda sonriente.

-"Con el chip en sus cabezas de seguro que no lo lograrán", decía yo intentando ser positivo, "Además…..como no me pueden lastimar de ninguna forma, nunca me harán que les ayude a deshacerse de los chips en sus cabezas"

-"Bueno…..digamos que tengo otros métodos para conseguir información valiosa"; decía ella toda tranquila como me volteaba para ver a otro zángano changeling.

Esta tenía su caparazón de color azulado como el resto es de color negro como los demás, como tenía una figura al parecer femenina.

-"Pixi…todo tuyo mi niña", decía Chrysalis toda contenta.

Como ella iba hacía brillar su cuerno y de repente…mi mente me empezaba a doler….mientras me hacía sentir enfermo, y con ganas de vomitar…..como entonces un vapor verde salía de mis orejas y de mi hocico.

Y ella abría su boca, y ese vapor extraño que salía de mi ella se lo comía.

Y lo hizo…..hasta que mis parpados estaban pesados….

Y yo solo podía sentir…nada y caer a la inconsciencia.

-…-.-.-..-.

 **Reina Chrysalis**

-"Mmm….no es alguien que ame muchas cosas mi reina…pero si tiene muchos conocimientos valiosos en sus recuerdos…..", decía Pixi toda satisfecha.

O Pixi…..una de mis pocos zánganos que nacieron con la habilidad de recolectar recuerdos felices….o amorosos para mayor gozo.

Yo puedo hacer eso, pero es una habilidad que te llena de recuerdos inútiles y que tardarás en borrar, y a mi no me gusta eso.

Y muchas veces esos recuerdos pueden corromperlo y hacer que quiera desertar.

Por eso solo hago que absorban los recuerdos de ponys amargados….

-"Que es lo que pudiste obtener de él…..?"; pregunto yo toda seria.

-"El…..el es el pony con el mayor conocimiento que haya visto…un genio prácticamente….y….y….no solo eso….el sabe porque hemos crecido tan rápido…el sabe que por una maldición de una semi diosa llamada Gaia….solo los zanganos viviremos 20 años, en vez de la misma cantidad que un pony promedio…..y no nos han dicho nada a propósito…..y…..y…..el en su computadora alienígena…..tiene un botón…..que si lo presiona…nos matará en el acto…", decía mi hija como cerraba los ojos y se ponía a mirar los recuerdos que ha absorbido.

-"Hay alguna forma de quitarnos los chips?", pregunto yo toda seria como me contenía mi enojo para no sentir una descarga eléctrica del chip.

-"No…..pero….si reprogramarlos…...y desactivarlos….siendo así al final algo molesto que sentimos en nuestros cuellos, pero inofensivos…..", decía ella.

-"Bien…..bien….algún recuerdo de utilidad que nos sirva?", pregunto yo como sonreía toda satisfecha.

-"El tiene las llaves para encender y conducir una nave alienígena capturada, con todas las armas operativas a bordo"; decía ella.

-"Esto es tan perfecto…..", decía yo con una sonrisa.

-"Pero…también dice que todos los países cuentan con defensa antiaéreas potentes…..e independientes, para evitar que sean hackeados por los alienígenas, así que no llegaríamos muy lejos la nave alienígena y muchos menos nosotros, como tienen detectores de firmas alienígenas en las zonas más importantes de sus países…", decía ella toda seria como yo entendía más o menos los términos científicos que decía.

-"Bueno…..nos quedaremos con Equestria por mientras dejando a Sky para después…ya tu mi querida Pixi, te encargarás de inventar algo que nos ayude"; decía yo toda sonriente.

-"No hay problema mi reina….puedes contar conmigo", decía Pixi como se reverenciaba ante mí.

-"Ahora todos, llévenselos adentro…que es hora de que tomen sus lugares mis queridos hijos", decía yo como les sonreía a todos mis zanganos que están presentes, como se convertían en los ponys que estaban impotentes sin poder defenderse, y eran arrastrados de regreso a su base.

-"O Sky…lo que se te viene…será pequeña…..", decía yo con una gran sonrisa.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-

 **Teniente Comet Shimmer**

 **Castillo de Canterlot**

 **En esos momentos**

*el esta corriendo por los pasillos del castillo*

Mierda, mierda, mierda…nadie me contesta…...en la base….y joooder, porque no hay ningún guardia en el castillo…..

Desde que le dije a Destiny las ordenes de movilización de tropas…..ella me colgó.

Aunque, ya me imaginaba que iba a reaccionar así, por eso se lo dije a ella al final después de avisar a toda Equestria antes que a ella, bueno, a los que si pudieron contestar…..que lamentablemente….fueron muy pocos….

Pero aun así…

Esto esta yendo de mal en peor….cada vez más…..

Y aunque no me guste la idea….

Creo que tendremos que pedirle ayuda a Sky….

Aunque no me guste.

*CRACK!*

Escuche algo romperse con fuerza bruta a lo lejos.

Aunque….

Eso en realidad proviene de….

La sala del trono!

Las princesas!

Entonces voy corriendo a todo dar…..

Hasta que encuentro las puertas derribadas…

Y a Tirek y Discord allí parados.

Como veo a Tirek abrir con toda su magia robada abrir un portal y arrojar a la princesa Celestia, Luna y Cadence al tártaro.

Quiero imponerme….

Quiero decir algo…

Pero….

En estos momentos no puedo hacer nada…..

Soy solo una mera hormiga ante 2 titanes mágicos….

Así que con gran impotencia….

Solo retrocedo y salgo corriendo de allí.

Pero al voltear por una esquina, veo a una docena de guardias reales sin casco, pero con armaduras V1 con sus armas listas en sus arneses.

-"Por todos los cielos, ya era hora que apareciera…..tenemos una crisis de nivel 5 pasando ahora mismo….", decía yo todo agradecido por verlos, y algo enojado porque no me avisaran de sus posiciones.

-"Lo sabemos", dijo uno de ellos mientras sonreía, como de repente brillo en verde su rostro, mostrando que era un changeling con un aura roja brillando en su cuerno.

Y todos los guardias se revelaron también como changelings.

-"No…..no…..", decía yo como retrocedía todo impotente y con enojo como cargaba mi cuerno para teletransportarme lejos e intentar rearmarme….

Pero…..

*thump*

(Y sin que se diera cuenta, un changeling volaba cerca de él por detrás y con la culata de un rifle….)

Alguien me golpeo por detrás….dejandome noqueado en el suelo

( _-"Aquí Pharynx madre…..teniente Comet Shimmer…bajo custodia….."_ , decía Pharynx como ahora brillaba y tomaba la apariencia de Comet.)

(-"Perfecto hijo mío….sabía que podía contar con usted…", decía Chrysalis de vuelta por la mente colmena)

.-.-..-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.

 **Torment Sky**

 **Al día siguiente**

 **En su casa en la isla de Navid**

 _-"Y…listo…..changelings eliminados",_ decía Meca por video llamada todo tranquilo como me señalaba la pantalla de la computadora, como estaba plasmada la orden de asesinato echa.

-"Perfecto….un cabo suelto enorme…..eliminado….ahora creo que realmente podemos comportarnos como adultos responsables e intentar hablar con la princesa"; decía yo ya más aliviada.

Me tomo más de un día…..pero es que son cosas que te toma un buen rato decidir, después de todo, estás decidiendo sobre purgar a toda una raza de la faz de la tierra.

Además….que más o menos estábamos preocupados ayer porque el sol y la luna en el cielo se movían de manera erradica.

Pero según Meca…..no era nada para preocuparse, era que le estaban enseñando a su pupila como mover esos astros por si pasa alguna emergencia.

 _-"Tomate tu tiempo, de todas formas aquí las cosas se han vuelto tranquilas….."_ ¸decía el todo relajado.

-"Si…de todas formas esto lo tendre que discutir con otros para ver como hacerlo bien de verdad…no la quiero arruinar ahora….", decía yo con pesar.

 _-"Muy bien, nos veremos pronto luego entonces"_ ¸decía el todo tranquilo como cortaba la comunicación.

Me alegro por lo menos de haber sacado un gran peso de encima. *pensaba ella como suspiraba aliviada*

(-"Si…nuestra reina la verá muy pronto Torment Sky, jejejejeje", decía "Meca", como volvía a su forma de antes, a la de un changeling, como todo el techo del laboratorio se veía los capullos de todo el personal de la sala ingeniería)

(-"Si…lo será…..", decía toda a gusto Pixi…..como estaba montando a un anestesiado Meca cerca de él changeling que hablo con Torment)

(-"Por todos los cielos Pixi….tienes que hacer eso ahora….", decía enojado su compañero…..)

(-"La reina me dijo que podía tener un premio por salvarnos a todos…y yo eligo tener a este bien dotado pony conmigo…..", decía ella como disfrutaba de su premio)

(Su compañero solo gruño en respuesta como se retiraba del lugar)

….-.-.-.-…-..-

 **Reina Chrysalis**

 **En esos momentos**

 **En la oficina de la comandante**

-"Si….podría acostumbrarme a esto…..", decía yo como sonreía mientras me sentaba frente al escritorio de la comandante y me sentaba en la silla, con la apariencia de ella y me recostaba tranquilamente sobre está,

Solo unos pocos soldados del ACM han quedado libres…pero son de tan bajo nivel, que no vale ni la pena capturarlos…..

Además, controlamos todo el ejercito Equestre…..

Tenemos como premios esas criaturas toda serpientes como bono extra…

Y para rematar, las comunicaciones del RUDP

Y ahora una de mis hijas es la máxima autoridad en el área de invenciones de todo el planeta.

Y no solo eso, a la Doctora Corp que nos revivió…a ella le da igual quien este en este asiento.

Mientras le deje trabajar en su proyecto, y a su esposo para montarlo cuando quiera.

Ella no dirá, ni nos hará nada, como hasta deja que mis hijos que reemplazan a sus doctores les ayuden.

Y mis hijos me dicen que lo que hace allí…..

Es uno de los seres posiblemente más poderosos del mundo….

Y lo mejor de todo….

Estará bajo mi comando cuando esta crezca cuando llegue el momento

Jejeje.

Todo por fin sale como quiero.

Aun si Tirek fue derrotado y todo volvió a la normalidad para las princesas….

Aun no haré mi movimiento maestro…..

Los dejare que se relajen un tiempo…..y cuando menos se lo esperen…..

Mi venganza contra las princesas y Twilight Sparkle…..estará completa.

Y luego….seguira Sky…y próximamente el mundo.

.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-

 **Uff…**

 **Si, realmente este mes empezó horrible para mi…..**

 **Lamento que se haya retrasado…..**

 **De nuevo.**

 **Pero…..es que no es intencional.**

 **Porque aunque no lo crean, la computadora familiar, esta peor que como estaba mi laptop.**

 **Se apaga si hace mucho calor.**

 **Y como esta en una parte de mi casa con poca ventilación, y que lo único que evita que me cocine a fuego lento por el sol directo en las tardes….**

 **Es una cortina….**

 **Y el brillo que hay por el sol, aun por la cortina, no deja escribir a gusto**

 **Además.**

 **Si hay un apagón.**

 **Tarda 30 minutos en prenderse…**

 **Toda una barbaridad.**

 **Aunque, ya estoy agarrando el ritmo, y espero volver a mi estado normal de publicación en breve….**

 **Y espero que esta ves sea cierto.**

 **y…de nuevo no habrá relleno…..**

 **-"Joooder….vamos, que quiero al menos aparecer antes de fin de año amigo", se quejaba Seras de fondo.**

 **-"Hago lo mejor que puedo Seras…lo siento"; decía yo todo deprimido.**

 **-"Ya…..ya…que lo que menos necesita es que te haga deprimir más de lo que estás…", decía Seras como se retiraba del espacio mental en donde estaba.**

 **Ok…**

 **En donde iba?**

 **Ah, si…**

 **Bueno, espero que les siga interesando este fanfic.**

 **Como la cosa se puso bien darks.**

 **Como nuestras protagonistas saldrán adelante?**

 **Averígüelo en el próximo capitulo…donde Starlight hace su aparición triunfal.**

 **Jejeje…**

 **Sip…..**

 **Spoiler alert…se vienen las paradojas temporales.**

 **Jejejeje.**

 **No se olviden de comentar mi gente bonita.**


	86. Chapter 86

_**Capitulo 86: Una sola pony...puede cambiar tanto el destino?**_

 **Starlight Glimmer**

 **2 de junio del año 4 LR**

 **En una cueva en las montañas cerca de Canterlot**

 **11:22 pm**

Estupida Twilight Sparkle…..arruino mi hermosa utopía…..

Mi hermosa, hermosa utopía….

Y ahora vedme aquí, escondiéndome para que no me encuentre nadie cuando esa maldita princesa le cuente el chisme a la princesa Celestia, y por tanto a la comandante…

Así que solo estoy aquí, intentando mantener una pequeña fogata para no morirme de frío esta noche en esta maldita cueva… *piensa eso como esta soplando en su pequeña fogata echo de ramitas y trozos de tela con una débil llama apunto de extinguirse*

Y aunque no quería creer que fuera posible que fallará mi plan.

En el ACM nos han enseñado que siempre hay que tener una ruta de escape por si las cosas se ponen malas.

Y en este caso, es esta cueva, a varios kilómetros de la aldea.

Donde tenía guardado mis alforjas con la radio para comunicarme con Torment Sky y al menos 500 bits ahorrados para poder irme a otro país e iniciar de nuevo.

*entonces se apaga la llama*

-"Pudrete tu también!", decía enojada como con un disparo de mi cuerno desintegraba las únicas cosas secas que pude hallar en esta maldita montaña.

Vamos Starlight….

No desesperes…..

Eso te llevara a cometer errores…

Más de los que paso en la aldea….

Ahora…

Solo…..piensa…

Piensa….

Que puedes hacer ahora?

*no piensa por mucho tiempo como recuerda…..*

-"Sky….eso es…..ella me puede apoyar, e incluso sacar de aquí si quiere…y así poder iniciar de nuevo con mi proyecto", decía yo con un renovado optimismo

Entonces agarró el teléfono y empiezo a marcar el número que me dio para llamarla con el uso de mi magia que me funciona también como una luz en esta oscura noche en esta oscura cueva.

Vamos.

Vamos…..

Contesta…..

Allí debe ser ya de día maldita sea…

-"Aló, habla Sky….quien habla?", pregunto ella toda tranquila.

-"Buenos días Sky, habla Starlight Glimmer….ya sabes, la yegua que le hiciste cometer traición en Equestria, jejeje…"; decía yo algo nerviosa al hablar con ella sobre mi fracaso.

 _-"Oh…..tu…que paso chica?",_ pregunto ella algo preocupada.

O quizás culpable?

No lo se.

Por teléfono no se nota muy bien el tono de voz de los ponys.

-"Mi plan de hacer un pueblo con ponys igualitarios sin cutie marks…..no funciono…", decía yo con gran pesar.

 _-"Bueno…como dije, si funcionaba te apoya, si no…..bueno…..es una pena….pero la verdad…es que desde un principio pensé que iba a fracasar….así que….si no te funciono….ya puedes hacer borrón y cuenta nueva….y empezar de cero una nueva vida",_ decía ella por teléfono.

-"Es que no entiende…la princesa Twilight fue la que arruino todo, y ella de seguro se lo dirá a Celestia, y luego ella al comandante, y aunque no hayan descubierto mi traición, atacar y mantener prisionera a una princesa en contra de su voluntad es un delito grave, y me espera 20 a 30 años de cárcel a lo mucho…talvez el doble, cuando vean lo que le hice al pueblo", decía yo toda seria.

 _-"Bueno…yo podría recibirte con los brazos abiertos….después de todo, yo te permiti que siguieras con tu proyecto que estaba destinado para el fracaso para empezar…."_ ¸decía ella ahora escuchándose claramente que se siente culpable.

-"Mi proyecto no estaba destinado para el fracaso….era un buen sistema, lo había echo tan perfecto que era aprueba de fallos…..pero no es mi culpa que las ponys que representan los elementos de la armonía hayan tenido unos lazos tan fuertes con sus cutie marks, que mis métodos no han logrado convencerlos de que estaba en lo correcto"; decía ahora yo bien enojada.

 _-"Aja….escucha….no te lo voy a decir de nuevo, quieres venir a vivir a nuestro territorio y olvidarte de esa basura de que los cutie marks son del demonio…e iniciar de 0 de verdad….y ser una pony completamente nueva…..o quedarte y forzar tus ideales….pero con 0 apoyo nuestro o de cualquiera…"_ , decía ella bruscamente como yo le había levantado la voz, " _Tu eliges"_ ¸dijo ella super seria.

-"Nunca voy a renunciar a mis ideales…..y si tardo 1 año o tardo 20 en hacerlos realidad….no me importa, los haré realidad pony de poca fe….además, se que no me vas a detener, porque si yo caigo…se lo contare a todos que me convencieron para cometer traición"; decía yo toda seria.

 _-"Tienes agallas Starlight, lo reconozco…amenazar a la líder de una organización paramilitar con presencia en la gran mayoría del mundo no pasa a diario…pero como dije, me siento culpable al haber incitado tu comportamiento por tantos años….dejándote libre para que hicieras tu proyecto sin futuro…así que, no te voy a hacer nada…..pero tampoco esperes nada de mi…..",_ decía ella toda seria como colgaba.

-"Maldita sea!", grito con enojo como lanzó el teléfono a la pared.

Rompiéndose así en cientos de pedazos.

-"No me importa….porque voy a cumplir lo que dije...no voy a renunciar a mis ideales…pero, si quiero triunfar…..debo eliminar la piedrita en mi herradura…..…debo sacar de la ecuación a Twilight y sus amigas"; decía yo toda determinada como me teletransportaba fuera de la cueva con mis alforjas con bits, y empezaba mi descenso a los bosques a pesar de que es de noche

Porque si quiero pensar, debo hallar primero un escondite donde pensar en un plan correctamente.

-..-.-…-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Reina Chrysalis**

 **En ese momento**

 **En la oficina de la comandante Destiny en Applelosa**

Estaba tranquilamente descansando en la silla de la comandante anterior cuando…..

-"Reina Chrysalis, capte una llamada realizada desde las montañas al este de Canterlot"; decía con urgencia Pixi como entraba a la oficina, mientras cargaba con su magia un rectángulo negro de color extraño con botones en ellos.

-"Que decía?", pregunto yo toda seria.

-"Escuchelo por si mismo mi reina"; decía ella como apretaba uno de los botones de ese artefacto que traía y se escuchaba una conversación totalmente nítida ente Sky y una yegua desconocida.

(La que acaba de pasar)

-"Debemos preocuparnos por ella mi reina?", pregunto Pixi.

-"Porque deberíamos preocuparnos por una pony que fue marcada como mentalmente inestable", digo yo como sonrío, "Dejala libre, no importa si Celestia nos pide buscarla, por ahora, una simple pony neurótica no es una amenaza seria para nosotros", decía yo toda tranquila.

-"Entiendo princesa"; decía Pixi como se retiraba con ese nuevo invento en su poder.

Aunque…..este incidente la mantendrá alerta a la princesa un tiempo más…..

No me quejo el tiempo de descanso que tengo aquí mientras espero….. *pensaba ella como sonreía a gusto y se relajaba en la silla*

-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Torment Sky**

 **12 de agosto de ese año**

 **En su casa en la Isla de Navid**

 **8:23 pm**

-"Que te han pedido que?", pregunto yo sorprendida.

 _-"Que deje entrar a 2 ponys al país, más específicamente, a la capital, Grifinstone",_ contaba Genova.

-"Pero….porque razón?", pregunto yo aun sorprendida.

 _-"Algo de que quieren ver si hay un problema de amistad o algo así aquí, o sea, en un país devastado por la guerra…que no haya muchos amigos es el mayor problema que tenemos aquí para ellos",_ decía ella algo seria, pero con sarcasmo al final.

-"Lo se…lo se….ellos saben más o menos lo que paso allí…verdad?", pregunto yo, "Así al menos no son tan irrespetuosos cuando vayan allí"

 _-"Dicen que la princesa Twilight….la princesa a quien le han ocultado tantas cosas como a Luna, les ha dado un libro sobre la historia de nuestro reino…un libro….que no se actualizo en más de 200 años"_ , decía ella no muy contenta al respecto.

-"Argg…realmente no nos hace las cosas tan fácil para abrirnos con ellos…..", decía yo toda frustrada.

 _-"Muchos grifos les van a abrir otras cosas si es que dicen algo estúpido o no se comportan con respeto"_ , comentaba Genova.

-"Ya, ya…..según escuche al menos sus amigos de la princesa Twilight no son como los soldados del ACM…..y solo pecan de ser tan inocentes…..y puede que se comporten allá….a ver, te dijo quienes iban a ir?", pregunto yo.

 _-"Si….una pegaso llamada Rainbow Dash, y una pony tierra llamada Pinkie Pie",_ decía ella haciendo memoria.

…

-"Me estás diciendo que justo van a ir las ponys que molestaron a la sobrina de mi amiga Gimmy…y que desde que regreso a tu país…..no ha dejado de hablar pestes sobre los ponys?", pregunto yo toda incrédula por el nivel de mala suerte que tenemos ahora mismo.

 _-"Me temo que si….."_ , contestaba Genova.

-"Mierda….sabes que…déjalas entrar…que por ahora no terminamos nuestros planes para aliarnos de manera diplomática con los equestres…y talvez esto nos ponga un paso en una buena dirección"; decía yo intentando ser positiva.

 _-"Esas ponys van a morir si no respetan nuestras tierras, y lo sabes….."_ , decía ella toda seria.

-"Eres la jefa de seguridad de todo el país…aleja a todo el que sepa y use armas del camino de ellas, incluso, hasta despeja la misma ciudad de soldados...y así evitaras una tragedia"; decía yo.

 _-"Aja….y luego ya me encargo de limpiar y reconstruir todas las ciudades a su paso…."_ , decía Genova nada alegre por el plan.

-"No, ya dejalas ver el país como está, que aprendan de que tienen sus razones para no estar felices todo el tiempo como ellos", decía yo toda seria.

 _-"Vale…esta bien….lo haré….pero solo porque. si una cosa disfruta mi gente más hacer, es fastidiar a los ponys inocentes….."_ , decía ella como colgaba.

*suspiro toda fastidiada…*

Porque me hacen los Equestres replantearme cada dia sobre buscar la paz con ellos?

.-.-…-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-

 **Princesa Luna**

 **20 de octubre de ese año**

 **En el castillo de Canterlot**

 **6:40 pm**

-"Hermanita…..has descansado bien?", pregunto mi hermana cuando entraba al comedor.

-"Si, desde que Twilight y sus amigas me ayudaron a vencer a mis demonios internos….ya estoy durmiendo mejor", decía yo toda positiva.

-"Me alegro mucho de escuchar eso hermanita"; decía ella con su gran sonrisa a pesar de la hora.

-"Pero, aun hay algo que quiero saber hermana", decía yo algo seria.

-"Que cosa…sabes que me puedes preguntar lo que sea"; decía mi hermana con calma y con una gran sonrisa dispuesta a ayudarme.

-"Esa es la cosa…parece que nunca eh podido…y lo has demostrado en la reunión que tuvimos con la princesa Lena de Eastland cuando quería saber más de su historia y de su familia…..cosas que no sabía porque tu no me dejaste saber mucho de ellos, más que ella es solo una representante y su gobierno ahora lo dirige un presidente….y claro, explicarme que es la democracia…y como se eligen los gobernantes por el voto del pueblo…..pero, nada del pasado de nadie", decía yo toda seria, "Y eso es el caso más obvio en que empezaste a ocultarme información, porque desde que me conto el capitán Fresh Night sobre la masacre de batponys cuando me fui…..fue cuando apenas me contabas sucesos del pasado…y más me hacías que me acostumbrara a solo vivir el presente".

Ella no dijo nada, solo miro avergonzada al suelo.

-"Tan obvio fue no?", pregunto ella totalmente apenada.

-"Lo veo ahora, al ya no invadirme la culpa por lo que hice en mi pasado…que ahora me doy cuenta, que ese pasado oscuro quedo atrás, y al recordar los pasos que me llevaron a él, no lo repetiré de nuevo, y ahora veo el futuro claramente", decía yo toda seria, "Ahora dime hermana…que paso….porque estamos tan cerrados al mundo….que fue tan horrible…que no puedes contarme?", pregunto yo toda seria.

-"Oh hermana….", dijo con gran pesar como con su magia, hizo aparecer un libro.

-"Este es un buen resumen de lo que paso…", decía ella con gran pesar.

" _ **Bloody Mary, y el amanecer de una segunda era oscura"**_ , decía la tapa del libro.

Donde se ve una cebra hembra con una larga y sedosa melena mirar a un mundo sucumbiendo ante las tinieblas, como detrás de ellas se encuentran los ojos rojos de un monstruo de la oscuridad.

-"Es acaso un libro de ficción?"; pregunto algo preocupada.

Por el echo de que la mera mención de "una segunda era oscura".

Me hace tener escalofríos en todo mi ser.

-"No Luna…..es un libro que relata lo que un grupo de mercenarios tuvieron que pasar para detener a Bloody Mary….una yegua controlada por el antiguo leviatán Kurutu que quería conquistar el mundo", decía mi hermana toda seria.

-"Kurutu…el monstruo de los abismos más oscuros del mar…el ser más peligroso que ha existido en este mundo…libre…..", decía yo sorprendida y nerviosa al mismo tiempo.

-"Muerto…esta muerto, fue aniquilado en una gran guerra que sacudió al mundo, y lo cambió para siempre, esta vez…..para mejor, aunque en el libro, dice que no inicio tan bien que digamos", decía mi hermana para reconfortarme.

-"Que tanto ha cambiado?", pregunto yo como la miraba seriamente.

-"Demasiado….", decía ella toda seria como otra vez hacia brillar su cuerno.

Apareciendo con este un extraño rectángulo de color gris, con algunos botones en ellos y una gran antena saliéndole del lado mas largo.

-"Que es esa cosa?", pregunto yo toda confundida al ver ese aparato, y como ella apretaba los botones con números en ellos.

-"Es un teléfono, uno de los inventos surgidos después de la gran guerra que sacudió el mundo"; decía ella como el teléfono hacia unos leves pitidos después de marcar los botones numéricos.

-"Y para que sirve?", pregunto yo algo fascinada por el aparato.

-"Sirve para llamar a cualquier pony que tenga el mismo aparato que este, a otras partes del mundo", decía mi hermana.

-"Y como funciona?", pregunto yo aun fascinada por este nuevo aparato.

-"Sinceramente….yo aun no comprendo muy bien como funciona, pero otros si…..", decía mi hermana toda tranquila antes de ser interrumpida….

 _-"Que pasa?…son las 2 de la mañana por aquí, más les vale que sea importante",_ se escuchaba a una yegua de voz medio aguda hablar enojada y somnolienta desde el teléfono.

-"Soy yo, Celestia, eh llamado para pedirte un favor", decía mi hermana con cortesía, pese a que esa yegua no contesto muy feliz que digamos.

 _-"Por todos los cielos, ahora que paso…si ahora me dices que 2 de las amigas de la princesa Twilight quieren venir ahora a Saddle Arabia, pues…..te dire que mejor ni lo intentes…."_ ¸decía ella aun sonando enojada, y somnolienta.

-"No, no es eso….la cosa es está….mi hermana Luna quiere conocer la verdad sobre el mundo, y quien mejor que la que revelo toda la verdad para que se lo cuente", decía mi hermana toda seria.

 _-"Tienes la valentía para mantenerte seria ante invasiones, tienes fe ciega en todos los que te rodean, has volado a territorio enemigo con alto riesgo de que te matarán para conocer la verdad…y hasta has tenido la iniciativa en una orgía y hasta probar la mayoría de los fetiches posibles…...pero no tienes las agallas de decirle a tu hermana la verdad?"_ ¸pregunto esa yegua toda sorprendida al final.

-"Hermana…..eso último que dijo es cierto?", pregunto yo muy sorprendida como me sonrojaba.

-"Si….puedo hacer de todo….menos contarte toda la verdad hermana…..me trabo en solo pensarlo…..por eso es que si…no tengo las agallas para decirte la cruda verdad….me trabo en si quiera pensarlo", decía mi hermana toda apenada.

Eh…

Creo que no me entendío cuando dije eso último….

Me refiero.

Entiendo la valentía y la fe ciega…..

Pero….

Mi hermana participando en algo tan vulgar como una orgía?

…..

Realmente las cosas han cambiado mucho cuando me fui.

 _-"Ok…..lo has admitido…..así que ya…mandaré un caza a recogerla y mostrarle el mundo, después de todo, la princesa Luna es querida a nivel mundial…..teniendola a bordo con nosotros, conociendo la verdad de todo, va a levantar los animos de todos",_ decía ella ya más despierta.

-"Espera…en serio me admiran en todo el mundo?", pregunto yo sorprendida.

 _-"Si princesa Luna…a diferencia de Equestria, en todo el mundo supimos la verdad de lo que le paso, y conocemos sus sacrificios y su valentía a la hora de combatir monstruos a nivel mundial junto con su hermana, y es por eso que muchos les honraría con su presencia, e incluso, creo que mejoraría enormemente las relaciones que Equestria tiene con todo el mundo"_ ¸decía Sky toda positiva.

Eso….eso es tan bonito de escuchar….. *piensa ella con gran gozo como le esta brotando las lagrimas*

 _-"En fin…el caza estará en Canterlot para recogerla en….una hora a lo mucho….así que limpie su agenda de actividades para el resto de la semana…que le espera una gira mundial para conocer la verdad princesa"_ , decía la desconocida.

-"Gracias por aceptar hacer esto la verdad", decía mi hermana toda agradecida.

 _-"No….gracias a ti…..por dejarme conocerla en persona a alguien tan admirable a nivel mundial"_ ¸decía la desconocida como de repente solo se escucho un bip.

Y mi hermana teletransporte lejos ese rectángulo a otra parte.

-"Sabes hermana...aunque no tengas el coraje de contarme tu las cosas…..estoy agradecida que aunque sea intentes hacerlo a tu manera…", decía yo como le miraba con una sonrisa.

-"No hay problema hermanita", decía ella como me abrazaba.

Y yo le devolvía el abrazo.

(-"Yujuuuuuu…..podremos tener a una princesa de nuestra parte, y es la más respetada de todas a nivel mundial…..esto si que es lo mejor que me ha pasado este año!", gritaba Torment Sky como saltaba en la cama como cual potrilla que consumió todo un bote de helado.

(-"Muy bien por ti querida…de verás…..", decía su esposo Hack como solo se aferraba a la cama con sus garras para evitar salir fuera de esta por los rebotes en la cama que provocaba su esposa)

-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-

 **Reina Chrysalis**

 **En esos momentos**

 **En el campo de tiro de la base del ACM en Appelosa,**

-"Ahora", digo en voz alta para que aparezcan los blancos.

Unos maniquís de las 4 princesas apareciendo al unisono en el campo de tiro.

-"Adios princesas….", digo como disparo el lanzamisiles, una poderosa arma que dispara un artefacto de gran potencia a lo que le apuntas en mi espalda para apoyarlo

Y en efecto, cuando apreto el gatillo.

El misil sale disparado….y le da de lleno al pecho del maniquí de la princesa Celestia, explotándola en miles de pedazos, y dañando a los maniquís de las otras princesas en el proceso.

Realmente estás armas modernas son una de las mejores cosas que han inventando estos ponys….

Pensaba yo como sonreía y dejaba el lanzamisiles de lado por un rato.

Como dejaba a mis zánganos limpiar los restos y traer más maniquís.

Otro relajante día..

Mientras mis zanganos poco a poco hacen que los ponys se olviden de la princesa Twilight y sus amigas.

Así cuando las secuestremos, no habrá casi nadie que se preocupe por ellas.

Aunque no ayuda que están viajando por toda Equestria en estos momentos.

-"Reina Chrysalis, tenemos un problema", decía Pixi, que venía volando con urgencia hacia mí.

-"Que sucede ahora Pixi?", pregunto yo toda seria, como huelo en ella un claro olor a semilla de semental.

Realmente es tan importante lo que tiene, como para no haberse limpiado antes de usar a su premio?

-"Intercepte otra comunicación…y es de la princesa Luna queriendo saber la verdad de todo lo que esta pasando, y lo hará, con la ayuda de Torment Sky", decía ella con urgencia como me mostraba su grabadora de audios y reproducía la conversación.

-"Maldita sea….si Torment Sky la toma como su aliada más directa, secuestrarla ahora si que será muy sospechoso", decía yo toda frustrada después de escuchar la conversación.

-"Que haremos entonces princesa?", pregunto Pixi toda preocupada.

-"No haremos nada por ahora Pixi…si hacemos algo Sky sospechará demasiado, y ella aun es una enemiga de cuidado si nos exponemos ahora", decía yo toda seria.

-"Bien princesa", decía ella como se inclinaba ante mí y se volteaba para irse.

Pero fue cuando entonces vi como tenía la barriga hinchada.

-"Y más te vale que ese bulto que te vi sea de que ya termino dentro de ti 5 veces, y no lo que creo que es!", decía yo toda seria y amenazante.

-"Le aseguro que es lo primero mi reina"; decía ella media asustada como salía corriendo toda asustada lejos de mi presencia.

Una zángana preñada por un pony nunca es buena señal…porque cuando pasa eso, se desarrolla dentro del vientre como un pony, en vez de por huevos, como debe de ser.

Significa que está adquiriendo sentimientos por ponys, y eso es peligroso.

Y no quiero tener que eliminar a mi más útil zángano que tengo en estos momentos.

.-.-.-.-.-

 **Pixi**

 **En esos momentos**

*se la ve a ella hiperventilando en pleno pasillo mientras esta sentada y recostada contra la pared*

-"Soy técnicamente ahora la jefa de invenciones ahora…..", decía yo toda nerviosa, "No me puede hacer nada por haber disfrutado de más con un pony verdad…?", me preguntaba mirando si había alguien en este pasillo y no veía a nadie cerca, "Verdad?", pregunto ahora como miro mi vientre abultado con la potranca o el potrillo creciendo dentro de mí.

-"Ouuu…...porque no nací estéril por tanta endogamia familiar como varias hermanas que conozco….", decía yo toda frustrada como solo golpeaba la pared detrás de mi repetidamente.

.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-

 **Princesa Luna**

 **1 hora después….**

-"Realmente no necesito mis adornos hermana?", pregunto yo toda confundida una vez más como estábamos las 2 en el patio real.

-"En este nuevo mundo no hermana….", decía mi hermana toda tranquila una vez más.

Aunque no me engañaba fácilmente, porque aun con todos estos siglos practicando su forma de hablar con otros y guardar las apariencias.

Aun pude notar, que esta algo nerviosa.

-"Ni nada de nada?", pregunto yo aun confundida.

-"No te preocupes Luna, ellos te darán todo lo que necesites, así de amables fueron conmigo cuando fui con ellos, a pesar de todo"; decía ella con una sonrisa, como veía el leve sonrojo formándose en sus mejillas.

Realmente no me vas a decir directamente que participaste en una orgía hermana?

En serio?

…..

-"Hermana…..creo que realmente debemos hablar seriamente lo de esa orgía….", estaba hablando cuando ella me interrumpió.

-"Será para después…allí ya esta el caza"; decía mi hermana ahora si visiblemente apenada como me volteaba y me señalaba hacia arriba.

Como una nave extraña de color negro y con alas fijas descendía al patio.

Y debo decir que era impresionante…..

Esa nave apenas emitía ruido…

Más bien, hasta un tren era más ruidoso que esa maquina.

Y el aterrizaje fue suave y sin complicaciones en el patio.

Esta nave…tenía un diseño que me cautivaba.

Todo el metal del fuselaje no tenía ninguna imperfección, estaba liso y fino como el mármol del castillo.

Y la parte trasera de este emanaba un calor similar a la de decenas de hornos funcionando al mismo tiempo.

Pero el metal estaba sin mostrar signos de desgaste ante ese abrazador calor que emanad de lo que puedo suponer el motor de esta maquina.

Y entonces, desde la cúpula que había al frente, este se abría para revelar el piloto de esta espectacular nave…

-"Buenas noches princesa Luna…me llamo Titiana…..y espero que no lleve nada ahora, porque esta cabina no tiene espacio para 2…pero puede ir aún así toda comoda en mi regazo"; decía la minotauro con un traje de color verde que aunque no se ajustaba a su cuerpo y estaba algo fofo en algunas partes, delineaba la figura de la minotauro y mostraba tener un amplio busto, como una minotauro saludable como se ponía de pie en ese lugar.

-"Bueno….es un adiós por ahora", decía Celestia algo triste con su expresión, pero en su mirada, noto que esta aliviada porque no quiere tocar el tema de la orgía.

-"Si….pero no será por mucho tiempo hermana…..te lo prometo", decía yo como le daba un abrazo, y ella me lo devolvía, "No puede ser que me tenga enterar lo de la orgía con unos extraños hermana…", le susurre en su oído.

-"Lo siento….es que en serio quieres discutir a detalle sobre mi vida intima?", pregunto ella susurrándomelo en el oído también como aun estábamos abrazándonos.

-"No en casos normales…pero….estamos hablando de una orgía…eso involucra muchos miembros masculinos erectos rodeándote hermana….", decía yo toda sonrojada como le seguía susurrando.

-"Te refieres a muchos…..penes…..penetrándome….y haciéndome gozar hermanita….", me susurraba esas palabras tan ofensivas con algo de malicia.

-"Basta….esto es serio…..", decía yo toda sonrojada como deje el abrazo.

-"Lo se, pero también es personal….bueno para mi, pero ese echo, es técnicamente bien conocido a nivel mundial….", decía mi hermana toda sonrojada, "No es así Sra. Titiana, mi orgía se conoce a nivel mundial?", pregunto mi hermana toda sonrojada, pero lo decía con algo de seguridad.

Como yo estaba ahora más roja como un tomate.

-"Si, todos en el mundo lo conoce, pero es más para demostrar que Celestia es una pony con las mismas necesidades que todo el mundo, y que puede cometer errores, y en el caso de Celestia, cientos de errores, pero para alguien virgen…si que estabas super abierta a hacer eso", decía Titiana como miraba a Celestia.

-"Si ayudaba a que no me siguieran odiando, yo estaba más que dispuesta a hacer lo que sea", decía mi hermana con determinación, aunque se sonrojará.

-"En serio tengo que conocer el contexto de todo eso….", decía yo como mi pelaje parecía ya de color rojo mi cara por lo sonrojada que estaba.

-"Conocerás eso y mucho más princesa….ahora….podría subirse de una vez….quiero volver antes del amanecer, que tengo un hijo menor en casa, y quiero volver para darle de desayunar antes de que se agarre el helado para desayunar"; decía Titiana toda apurada ahora como se sentaba

-"Esta bien", decía yo como me iba volando y aterrizaba encima de ella prácticamente.

-"Suerte hermana….", decía Celestia como se despedía.

Y me sentaba en su regazo…..pero no podía erguirme como se debe…..

Por sus 2…enormes glándulas mamarias…..

-"Ok…..no pesa mucho pese a que me llega al mentón…así que mientras no se mueva…..todo ira bien", decía Titiana toda tranquila como la veía presionar unos botones en el tablero de la cabina en donde estábamos.

Y la cúpula de vidrio de la cabina bajaba.

Y cuando ya estaba cerrada.

Ella empezó a apretar unos botones…y podía sentir como la maquina cobraba vida…..

Y comenzaba a elevarse con la misma suavidad con como aterrizó.

-"Y…..que tan rápido puede ir esta maquina?", pregunto yo con curiosidad.

-"Ya lo verá…..", decía ella toda tranquila como estábamos elevándonos cada vez más…

Hasta estar por fin entre las nubes.

Como entonces a ella la vi mover una palanca del panel hacia adelante.

Escuche ese motor por fin sonar un poco más fuerte.

Y la nave empezó a ir hacia adelante…

Agarrando velocidad muy rápidamente….

Veía las nubes en esta noche con luna pasar rápidamente a nuestro alrededor.

Poco a poco empecé a sentir como la velocidad era tal, que me empujaba hacia atrás, hacia los suaves pechos de la minotauro.

Y ella, toda tranquila en su asiento.

Como la nave iba más y más rápido, sentía como me hundía más y más mi cabeza en sus senos.

Esta velocidad para mi era impensable….

Y me está empezando a afectar….

A mí…

Que en nuestros tiempos, mi hermana y yo podíamos viajar de la costa oeste a la este de Equestria en menos de 3 horas volando.

Viajando casi tan rápido como si fuéramos a formar una rainplosión sónica.

Y ahora siento que estamos yendo incluso al doble que eso….incluso al triple como estaba ya estaba empujada sobre la piloto para este punto a tal nivel, que casi podría ser parte de su prenda….

Y ella tan tranquila, como si fuera algo rutinario para ella.

-"Sabe…..lo está haciendo muy bien para ser su primera vez", decía ella toda tranquila después de varios minutos de silencio.

-"En serio?", pregunto yo algo conmocionada por las enormes fuerzas que me mantienen contra ella.

-"Si…..sin un traje especial uno se desmayaría para este punto…..", decía ella toda tranquila.

-"En serio?", pregunto yo toda sorprendida….como no quería admitirlo…..pero yo estoy sintiendo que me estoy apunto de desmayar.

-"Si…..realmente los alicornios son seres sorprendentes…..", decía ella toda fascinada.

Aunque…..

Me sorprende que aun pueda fascinarse con las cosas.

Sabiendo que puede manejar una nave que puede viajar a tan increíbles velocidades.

Lo que me recuerda….

-"Eh….que tan rápido estamos yendo?", pregunto yo como estoy ya sintiendo mis parpados pesando una tonelada.

-"Al menos 8 veces la velocidad del sonido…..", decía ella toda tranquila.

-"Increible…..", es lo último que decía como caía inconsciente.

.-.-…-.-.-.-.

 **Un tiempo largo después…**

-"Mmmm…..que raro sueño tuve….", me decía a mi mismo en voz baja como me estiraba en una cama…..

Que…..ahora que abro los ojos….noto que no es mi cama…..

No es una cama del palacio siquiera…

Pero…

Si es una cama media elegante con sabanas suaves y delgadas.

Y una habitación pintada de color rojo en forma de petalos con un fondo negro.

Y una ventana abierta que sopla aire fresco y con olor a brisa marina.

Pero…..si que se siente que hace mucho calor aquí…aun con esas.

Yo me levanto al ver que no tengo nada en mi cuerpo primero.

Y me voy lentamente a la ventana.

Y al ver afuera, veo como esta amaneciendo.

Pero en donde estoy…..

Me sorprende, porque veo que estoy en un edificio de 5 pisos en una plataforma levantaba sobre el mar, porque veo la costa a unos 200 metros a mi izquierda.

Como en esta plataforma hay más edificios de metal….por lo que puedo sentir en mis patas, pero pintadas de color crema para que se vean como si fuera cerámica a lo lejos.

Y el piso de la plataforma se ve de metal también, pero esta pintada de color marrón y de forma para que simule que son tablones de madera de roble oscuro.

Además de faroles en los bordes de esta plataforma para alumbrar las afueras de estos edificios.

Además….no solo eso.

Veo a varias minotauros en ropas simples que casi hacen parecer que están desnudas paseando por el piso de la plataforma.

Aunque por el calor que estoy sintiendo, no me sorprende.

Aunque eso si, algunas si llevan algo más de ropa, y van en grupos de 3, mientras llevan extrañas cosas negras, con un tubo y una agarradera donde sujetarla sin problemas por las manos de un minotauro.

Como también veo otras minotauro con overoles de color rojo marchando a la costa.

Que por lo que veo, es como un enorme complejo militar, como veo más maquinas extrañas cercas de la pista de aterrizaje como en la academia de los wonderbalts.

Y allí junto a otros de su clase, allí esta la misma aeronave que me trajo, que se diferencia de las demás, porque es la única que esta pintada de color negro, a comparación de las demás, que están pintadas con tonos más azulados como el mar.

Además, de un enorme barco de acero con múltiples cañones en el, anclado a unos 300 metros de la costa.

Si….

Realmente no estaba soñando….

Realmente estoy fuera de Equestria.

Y si que ha cambiado todo mientras no estaba.

-"Veo que está disfrutando de la vista…..", decía la voz del teléfono…..detrás de mi.

Entonces yo me volteo y veo la puerta de la habitación abierta…y una yegua unicornio parada enfrente de mí

Estaba tan asombrada por lo que veía, que no sentí su presencia.

-"La verdad…..es que sí…..", decía yo toda sorprendida, "Realmente ustedes han avanzado mucho fuera de Equestria".

-"No tiene ni idea princesa…..pero…que tal si comenzamos con el desayuno, un tour a la isla….y luego vamos a dar un tour a nivel mundial….para que conozca más del mundo que le oculto su hermana cuando regreso usted de tu destierro", decía ella toda tranquila.

-"Para empezar…quiero saber tu nombre y quien es la pony tan importante como para dirigirse de forma tan vulgar a mi hermana…"; decía yo de forma educada.

-"Soy Torment Sky, la yegua que junto a su grupo de mercenarias, salvo el mundo….y ahora soy la actual líder del RUDP, o Razas Unidas para la Defensa Planetaria para abreviar, una organización que se encargará de coordinar todas las defensas del planeta contra una invasión alienígena", decía ella toda seria.

-"Alienigenas?", preguntaba yo toda confundida.

-"Oh, cierto…..no lo sabe…..bueno…..tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para explicarle los hechos más recientes que alteraron al mundo como no se imagina….", decía ella con una sonrisa.

Espero que si…..

Ya deseo saber lo que todos saben…..

.-.-.-..-.-.-….-.-.-..-

 **Uff….si…..Luna se enterara de todo….**

 **Como cambiara las cosas de ahora en adelante con su hermana y con Equestria?**

 **Chrysalis seguirá dándose la gran vida en la base del ACM?**

 **Como Starlight completara su venganza y se volverá Flash y romperá el mismísimo espacio y el tiempo en el proceso?**

 **Averigue esto y mucho más en el próximo capitulo….**

 **Donde la misma tela del espacio tiempo estará tan delgada…..como la tanga de una bailarina exótica.**

 **Ejeje.**

 **No se olviden de comentar gente bonita.**

 **Y nos vemos el domingo….o el Lunes gente…..**

 **Diciembre realmente no es mi mes en estos momentos…..**


	87. Chapter 87

_**Capitulo 87: Respondiendo el titulo anterior…si, si lo hace.**_

 **Princesa Luna**

 **21 de octubre del año 4 LR**

 **8:34 pm**

 **Playa al oeste de la isla de Navid**

-"No puede ser que todo eso haya pasado en los últimos 30 años….", decía yo toda sorprendida como estabas en una de las playas de la isla, donde tiene antorchas grandes para alumbrar suavemente la costa.

Como somos solo yo y Sky echadas en unas bancas de madera para playa.

-"Si….pero el pasado es el pasado, y aunque nunca lo olvidaremos…..", decía ella como hacía aparecer con su magia 2 vasos pequeños y una botella de whiskey.

-"Necesitamos concentrarnos en el futuro en vez de lamer nuestras heridas y no hacer nada al respecto", decía ella como servía el contenido en ambos vasos.

-"Si….en eso concuerdo…..", decía yo toda comprensiva.

-"Si…..aunque también ayuda beber un poco…..quiere?", pregunto ella como me pasaba uno de los vasos de whiskey.

-"No lo se…nunca eh bebido antes algo más fuerte que el vino…..y eso que lo hacía solo por cortesía…..", decía yo rechazándolo cortésmente.

-"Vamos, algo que aprendí de los grifos, es que los veteranos en combate merecen un buen trago de la bebida más fuertes después de volver del campo de batalla con vida", decía ella con una sonrisa como no dejaba de acercar ese vaso a mi persona.

-"Si…..se sus costumbres…estuve presente cuando fueron formadas después de todo", decía yo toda nostálgica al recordar eso.

En esos tiempos los grifos me admiraban por mi valentía a la hora de enfrentar monstruos, y que realmente estuvieron agradecidos cuando les ayudamos mi hermana y yo a deshacernos de los yetis de las montañas que los masacraban en centenas a ellos.

(Su versión del yeti no es el que conocemos, para ellos eran como de los ciclopes, pero en vez de monstruos de 15 metros de alto de un solo ojo, eran monstruos peludos de 15 metros que no le veía los ojos porque le cubría todo su pelo y eran tan fuertes que se decía que si una de esas cosas te daba un golpe en la cabeza te la trituraba, o si te agarraba de la cabeza, te la exprimía como un simple limón y sus músculos eran tan duros que las espadas de hierro o cobre se rompían al intentar apuñalarlos)

Muchos jóvenes volvían tan traumatizados por lo que veían en esas batallas contra los yetis, que las hembras grifos, con la recién inventada bebida que hoy llaman cerveza, les daban a esos jóvenes para calmar sus nervios.

-"Entonces porque no tomas una honrado la tradición de los grifos….después de todo has visto de todo en tus tiempos de masacrar monstruos…no?", pregunto ella.

-"Pues si….eh visto…demasiado…..", decía yo toda pensativa como empezaba a recordar….

Los leviatanes en las costas de Aztecolt devorando a inocentes ponys…..

Los monstruos de algas de las ciénagas en los antiguos y ya extintos pantanos del reino cebra que secuestraban a las cebras hembras y las preñaban para formar más monstruos alga…..muriendo la hembra en el proceso cuando esos nuevos monstruos le abrieran el estomago cuando estuvieran maduros y listos para salir a la luz y repetir el proceso…

Los yetis aplastando con sus gigantescas manos los cuerpos de los grifos…mientras usan las brazos amputadas de estos para sacarse los restos de sus filosos y alargados dientes después de arrancarles las cabezas de un mordisco…..

El semidios zorro blanco de las montañas de Eastland que traía el invierno eterno a una hermoso valle….congelando a sus victimas hasta la muerte para comérselos como si fueran cubos de hielo gigantes….

O los temidos topos gigantes del reino minotauro que desde la tierra venían, destruían los asentamientos al crear enormes sumideros debajo de ellos, y se devoraban a los que caían en ellos.

Y miles de monstruos más que aterrorizaban el mundo…..

Y los miles de inocentes muertos que veía a mi paso, con cuerpos desmembrados y…..

-"…Y…..eso es un sí o un no?", pregunto ella como movía el vaso suavemente ante mis ojos sacándome de mi trance.

Entonces yo alce la pata para tomar…

La botella y empecé a beberla toda…

Aunque ardiera un poco la garganta…su sabor me agradaba…..

Y antes que me diera cuenta…..me había acabado casi medio litro de añejo Whiskey de una sentada.

-"Woao….eso no se ve todos los días", decía Sky sorprendida.

-"Viví todos mis días tratando de reprimir todos esos recuerdos….pensando que no era necesario recordarlos nuevamente…..porque talvez el mundo mejoraría lo suficiente para que no hubiera otra vez tanta muerte y destrucción"; decía yo sintiéndome algo mareada, "Pero…..con lo que me has dicho….tengo que recordar esos viejos tiempos….y no solo eso…..volver a practicar mis hechizos ofensivos….y defensivos…para que cuando esos malvados alienígenas regresen…que sepan que si le tuvieron miedo a mi hermana….a mi me tendrán aun mucho más miedo….", decía yo como entonces solo me desmaye.

(-"Hu…..supongo que debí decirle que esto era whiskey combinado con vodka…..", decía en voz alta Sky como revisaba la respiración de la princesa, "Aunque no se porque le reviso si respira o no, ella es una alicornio, beber de golpe Whiskey y Vodka mataría a un pony normal, no a ella", decía ella como entonces la alzaba con su magia y la ponía en su espalda, "Vamos a la cama princesita…que mañana lo necesitaras, jeje")

.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-

 **A la mañana siguiente…..**

 **En uno de los restaurantes de la plataforma de viviendas.**

 **6:30 am**

-"Mmm…..no voy a volver a beber de nuevo….", decía yo como estaba con una cubeta con hielo sujeta con mi magia en mi cabeza como me mataba la jaqueca.

-"Es lo que todos dicen princesa…", decía Sky toda tranquila como me traía una bandeja con el desayuno, que eran huevos revueltos, pan tostado y jugo de frutas en una jarra.

Como el restaurante se llenaba con soldados o mecanicas de la base antes del comienzo de turno.

-"No….en serio….aunque se haya sentido bien…lo poco que dure consciente….eso no compensa la enorme jaqueca que estoy sintiendo ahora….", decía yo toda adolorida.

-"Princesa….que esperaba, bebió lo que a un primerizo lo hubiera matado…..tenga suerte que ese no fue el caso"; decía ella toda tranquila.

-"No me siento afortunada…", decía yo como bajaba a la mesa y le daba un mordisco al pan tostado que sobresalía de mi plato.

-"Ya, ya, talvez para usted no es de las que bebe….pero al menos…usted acepta lo que fue en el pasado no?", pregunto ella toda curiosa.

-"Si…acepto todas las cosas buenas…..y malas que hice…..", decía yo sin muchas ganas de hablar, más por la enorme jaqueca que tenía.

Pero era la verdad.

Gracias a Twilight acepte las cosas malas que hice y no volver a repetirlas.

Y con Sky, aunque recordé los horribles escenarios que eran los que dejaban esos monstruos del pasado….

También recordé como todos los civiles de todo el mundo nos adoraban por lo que hacíamos, nos felicitaban y nos querían como sus gobernantes…..

Pero claro.

Mi hermana y yo no eramos gobernantes de nada…

Solo habíamos salido a ayudar a los inocentes en todo el mundo, como Starwill hacía con su grupo en Equestria.

Solo sabíamos hacer magia, matar monstruos y levantar el sol y la luna.

Nada más…..

Y creo que asentarnos y regresar a gobernar a Equestria solo fue nuestra manera de asentarnos cuando el mundo por fin estuvo en paz…

E intentar seguir haciendo el mundo un lugar mejor juntas…..las 2 grandes hermanas alicornio….

Pero…sucedió lo de los malditos nobles corruptos…

Y mi destierro….

-"Hey….hey….", decía Sky como estaba haciendo con su magia una mano en frente de mi cara que chasqueaba sus dedos para llamar mi atención.

-"Estás bien princesa?", pregunto ella de nuevo como vio que la miraba y le ponía atención nuevamente.

-"Si…si….solo estaba muy pensativa….", decía yo con honestidad.

-"Bueno, me alegra escuchar eso…..porque te estaba preguntando….que piensas hacer con toda la información que te dije ayer?", pregunto ella.

-"Bueno…..no lo eh pensado aún….mayormente eh estado reflexionado y asimilando lo que me dijiste"; decía yo.

-"Entonces que tal si te doy algunos ejemplos de que hacer con esa información, te parece?", pregunto ella toda tranquila.

-"Como cuales?", pregunto yo toda curiosa.

-"Bueno, podrías regresar a con tu hermana y no se…convencerla de decirle a los ponys sobre la gran amenaza alienígena…..podrías intentar buscar aliados políticos a nivel internacional….que los tienes solo por ser tu, para que te reconozcan como líder de facto de Equestria y así puedas tomar el poder político y legal del país y por fin contarle la verdad a tu pueblo, mientras tu hermana sigue siendo una princesa, pero sin poder político real….o decides estar con tu hermana, y seguir con la farsa de que todo esta bien…..y que Equestria se convierta en la zona cero cuando los alienígenas regresen, y así condenen por su falta de defensas eficaces al resto de naciones"; decía ella como solo paraba para tomar un poco de aire y algo de jugo.

-"Bueno…..sabes…..mi hermana si que ha cometido demasiados errores desde que me fui….pero no merece que le quite el poder….pero tampoco quiero ignorar esto…"; decía yo toda pensativa.

-"Entonces crees poder convencerla?", pregunto ella toda contenta.

-"Bueno….mi hermana muchas veces es difícil de convencer…pero estoy segura que después de que me escuche…..cambiara de parecer"; decía yo toda animada.

-"Bueno….que tal esto"; decía ella como hacía aparecer un teléfono, "Llamala, y dile que quieres hacer eso, que quieras contarle la verdad a tu gente, y que Equestria entre al RUDP, a ver que responde"; decía ella toda tranquila como marcaba los números por mí y me pasaba el teléfono.

-"Verás que cuando le cuente que están dispuestos todos en el mundo a trabajar con nosotros, aceptara de inmediato", decía yo toda positiva.

-"Pues todos en el mundo están dispuestos de perdonar temporalmente la negligencia de Celestia ante el mundo…solo para evitar morir a manos de los alienígenas…pero Celestia estaría dispuesta a aceptar contarle la verdad a todos?", pregunto ella toda tranquila como me sonreía y comía su desayuno.

Yo no dije nada, como solo esperaba que mi hermana contestara.

 _-"Oh, Sky…..que agradable sorpresa…como está Luna….esta bien?",_ preguntaba mi hermana sonando toda preocupada y algo nerviosa.

-"No hermana, soy yo, Luna, te llamo para darte las mejores noticias de todas", decía yo toda animada, aun con como me palpita la cabeza.

 _-"Cuales son Luna?", pregunta ella toda emocionada al oir mi entusiasmo._

-"Todas las naciones quieren terminar con el bloqueo comercial, y por fin unir fuerzas con nosotros contra la amenaza alienígena, no es genial?", pregunto yo toda animada.

 _-"Claro que lo es Luna, eso es la mejor noticia de todas….la comandante Destiny le va a encantar la noticia"_ ¸decía mi hermana toda contenta.

-"Si, y lo único que tienes que hacer, es algo tan simple como decirle la verdad a todo el mundo sobre los alienígenas", decía yo con una sonrisa.

Y aunque esperaba una respuesta inmediata….

Solo siguieron varios segundos de un gran silencio.

Hasta casi pregunto si aun me escucha y se apago esta cosa de alguna forma.

Pero aun escucho su respiración en el teléfono…..

-"Hermana…..sigues allí?", pregunto yo muy preocupada.

 _-"Si….sigo aquí…."_ ¸decía ella sin mucha alegría ni nada…..solo seria.

-"Entonces…..aceptas?", pregunto yo ahora confundida por que no respondió antes.

 _-"No…"_ , dijo ella toda seria.

….

Ahora fue mi turno de quedarme en silencio.

-"Eh…..en serio dijiste que no…..a la unión de nuestras naciones?", pregunto yo sorprendida.

 _-"Si Luna….y lo seguiré manteniendo….nuestros soldados han podido repeler sin ayuda a los alienígenas, y lo volverán a hacer, no necesitamos que nuestros ponys tengan miedo del mañana cuando se enteren de que en cualquier momento una raza alienígena nos invada"_ , decía ella toda seria.

-"No puedo creerlo…estás en serio haciendo que nuestros ponys vivan engañados como a mí lo hiciste durante los últimos años solo para que no tengan miedo….?", pregunto yo sorprendida y algo enojada.

Aunque el enojo solo hace que aumente mi dolor de cabeza.

 _-"Recuerda que el miedo y la paranoia atrae a los wendigos…..y no necesitamos eso en nuestras tierras Luna….además, vivir tranquilos hace que no haya ningún problema social de por medio y sigue la economía tan fuerte como está….."_ ¸decía ella intentando convencerme de que lo que hacía era correcto.

-"Por todos los cielos hermana, nuestros ponys necesitan conocer la verdad….necesitan tomar previsiones, necesitan saber que de verdad podemos repelerlos, demostrar que nuestra gente los protegerá, así no sentirán tanto miedo del mañana, porque después de todo, la esperanza que sentían los ponys en la época oscura cuando nosotros combatíamos monstruos fue lo que evito que los wendigos regresarán…la ignorancia solo condenará a miles de inocentes", decía yo toda seria.

 _-"Si les digo de nuevo que mentimos…..y a lo grande…..nuestra gente se va a enojar…..demasiado, y no nos van a ayudar para nada, incluso hasta corremos el riesgo de que caiga de nuevo toda nuestra sociedad…..como cuando casi pasa hace unos 10 años atrás, cuando dije más o menos toda la verdad"_ , decía ella toda asustada.

-"Eso me dijeron que fue tu culpa…..y la de los soldados y guardias reales…enojados por una fallida invasión al reino grifo, luego nuestros ponys estaban confundidos y levemente enfadados, pero nada tan grande como para odiarte directamente, como se sabe ahora que la culpa lo tuvieron varios nobles, no tu", decía yo toda seria, "La verdad no va a destruir Equestria….más bien, hasta nos va a unir….dale una oportunidad…después de todo nuestra gente no es estúpida y salvaje"

 _-"Voy….voy a pensarlo….."_ , decía ella aun toda indecisa como colgó.

-"Bueno….al menos no es un no…", decía yo muy agradecida como sonreía

-"Eso es increíble….pero hasta que decida…..quieres dar un tour a nivel mundial y ver las cicatrices de la guerra y como el mundo ha sanado en ese tiempo?"; pregunto Sky.

-"Bueno…será interesante ver como el mundo ha cambiado en vivo, y no a travez de imágenes", decía yo.

-"Esta bien…..termina tu desayuno rápido, que tenemos un avión que tomar en breve…..y no se preocupe, esta vez en uno más lento para que no se desmaye de nuevo"; decía ella toda sonriente.

-"Muy bien….", decía yo con una leve sonrisa nerviosa.

La verdad…..es que me da algo de pena que me desmaye de nuevo andando tan rápido.

Realmente, nunca me lo espere ir a esa velocidad en toda mi vida.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-..-.

 **Reina Chrysalis**

 **En esos momentos**

 **En el comedor de la base de Applelosa**

-"Mmm…..realmente este teniente tiene mucho amor que dar…", decía yo como en el comedor, tenemos los capullos pegados al suelo, y una gran flor verde floreciendo encima de este, donde sale todo el amor que proviene de sus sueños en la estasis en que se encuentran dentro de los capullos.

Y este tal teniente Shimmer si que ama muchas cosas…..

Y todos esos sentimientos son abundantemente deliciosos….. *pensaba ella como una neblina rosada salía flotando de la flor, a su boca*

-"Reina mía…tiene que escuchar esto…..!", gritaba toda alarmada Pixi como entraba al lugar corriendo por la puerta principal.

-"Ahora que sucede Pixi?", pregunto yo al verla no muy contenta que digamos.

-"Solo escuche…..", decía ella toda preocupada como reproducía la nueva llamada de hoy de Celestia…..a Luna.

-"Bueno….me temo que tendremos que hacer que la princesa Celestia tenga la rázon…", decía yo toda seria.

-"Como mi reina?", pregunto ella toda confundida.

-"Tenemos que hacerle ver que ella tiene la razón, de que si no conservan la paz y la armonía…..este mundo caerá…..y necesitamos que suene convencida por su cuenta, porque aun con todo el amor que consumí en todos estos meses, doblegar la mente de un alicornio requeriría más magia de la que yo podría consumir en un año"; decía yo toda seria.

Porque aun mi Pixi no ha hallado un hueco en sus defensas de Sky.

Esa maldita perra ha hecho que sus nerds no dejarán hueco sin defender.

Tanto por tierra, mar y aire.

No hay tierra firme sin defensas en todo el mundo.

Aun Aztecolt.

Que tienen seres tipo planta inmunes a nuestro control mental que vigilan el territorio como centinelas perfectos.

Incorruptibles y difíciles de matar.

Patrullas en cada pedazo de tierra existente.

Y prueba de armas en cada océano del mundo.

Y con las comunicaciones actuales, si se desconectará por apenas un segundo, la alerta roja se activaría y no habría vuelta atrás.

-"Pero…..como hará eso mi reina?", pregunto Pixi toda curiosa como todos mis zánganos en la cafetería estaban esperando una respuesta.

-"Bueno…..", decía yo toda pensativa y algo enojada porque no se me ocurría nada como miraba el cuerpo rechoncho de Pixi.

-"Espero que en serio esa panza sea por tantas eyaculaciones de tu premio"; decía yo con severidad.

-"Si lo son mi reina….si lo son"; decía ella toda asustada como se retiraba corriendo.

-"Y no tienen algo mejor que hacer que mirarme…..!", grito a todos los demás que me están mirando.

Como todos entonces vuelven a sus cosas.

Maldita Sky, aun sin saberlo, aun es una espina clavada en mi pata…*pensaba ella con enojo*

-.-.-…-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Pixi**

 **5 minutos después…..**

Ok…..esto se acabo….

Tengo que tener al bebe pero ya….

O la reina me matará…..

Y se con quien hablar para que eso suceda sin arriesgar la vida de mi hijo o hija creciendo dentro de mí.

-"Buenos noches Dra. Corp…..como está el día de hoy?", pregunto yo al entrar al laboratorio.

Que había ampliado, como ahora tenía una enorme habitación, con una puerta blindada, y una ventana falsa, que te permite ver desde este lado, y observar lo que pasa en el otro lado sin que alguien se de cuenta del otro lado.

-"Vamos…..no sean bebes…..ella solo quiere jugar a la pelota….", decía ella como presionaba un botón al lado de la gran ventana.

Como del otro lado se podía ver un patio de escuela artificial.

Y a varios ponys jugando quemados con la creación llamada Angel 01.

Que aunque apenas tiene 5 años, tiene según la doctora, el cuerpo de alguien de 10 años.

Claro…si puedes decir de una alicornio mezclada con una minotauro adolescente de 1,5 mt de altura con pelaje color blanco, pero con una piel tan dura que se necesita agujas con puntas de diamante para siquiera penetrar la primera capa de piel.

Con una cola de pony de melena rosa con algunas rayas negras, al igual que su melena, que es lacia y tan larga que le llega hasta su espalda baja cuando esta suelta, pero en estos momentos para jugar quemados con otros ponys, se lo ha atado en una gran cola de caballo.

Y sus piernas se ven más peludas de lo normal, como las patas traseras de un grifo, pero también, es que tiene mucho músculo y fuerza allí, como la de un diamond Dog que pueden saltar muy alto, y ella si lo hace, al menos 2 metros en el aire sin impulso previo, además de patas suaves para no hacer ruido alguno, y sus alas son al menos 4 veces el ancho de su cuerpo cuando se extienden.

Y sus manos no son suaves como las de un minotauro, terminan en garras como de grifo, pero tan afiladas que tiene que usar cubiertos de diamante para no cortarlos fácilmente.

Y claro….respira fuego como cual dragón, puede comer carne, vegetales y joyas…..

Y en estos momentos no usa ropa como una pony normal, porque su pelaje le cubre aun sus partes intimas.

-"Pero Dra. Corp…", suplicaba uno de los "ponys" dentro de ese patio.

Como están al parecer jugando quemados.

-"Sin peros….ella quiere jugar a los quemados, y ya le han arrojado pelotazos a ella, es justo que ella lo haga con ustedes…."; decía Corp con severidad.

-"Si…..vamos, si no duele, ustedes me dieron pelotazos a mí y ni me dolió", decía Angel 01 toda risueña la chiquilla, como jugaba con una pelota de quemados, de color rojo.

-"Son pelotas duras para terapia para ayudar a los heridos a recuperarse…son maleables, pero duras como el acero si te golpean, y son las únicas bolas tan resistentes para que puedas manejarlas….", imploro uno de ellos.

-"Vamos….te voy a demostrar que no va a doler….."; decía Angel 01 toda tranquila como lanzaba muy, pero muy cerca de uno de los "ponys" la pelota, y chocaba contra la barra de metal de unos columpios y rebotaba de tal manera que se le regresaba a ella, y dejo que le golpeara en la cara.

-"Mmm…..lo ven….no dolio", decía ella toda tranquila como se le hacia un poco rojo la cara en el proceso haciéndose la valiente, que puede que su piel sea tan dura como el de las escamas de un dragón.

Pero sus nervios de la piel son tan sensibles y delicadas como la de un pony normal.

Como la barra de metal que uso para rebotar la bola, estaba algo doblada por el impacto.

Y uno de los 4 "ponys" allí, al ver eso, se desmayo en el acto.

-"Escucha querida…que tal si la lanzas con más suavidad la próxima vez…después de todo, Saxit aun no se ha recuperado de los dientes que le volaste ayer jugando beisbol", decía la Dra. Corp al ver eso.

Y aun ignorándome.

-"A-u-n ten-go que be-ber co-sas por una pa-ji-lla…", decía uno de mis colegas changelings de manera chistosa como esta con toda la cabeza enyesada, y una pajilla saliendo de un hueco en donde va su boca.

-"Ya dije que fue un accidente mama…después de todo, aun estoy aprendiendo a lanzar", se quejaba Angel.

-"Llevas 3 semanas practicando…y eso no fue un accidente, esa bola curva fue directa a su cara y lo hiciste porque no querías perder", decía la Dra. Corp de manera severa.

-"Pero había practicado casi todo el mes…..merecía ganar…", se quejaba Angel 01.

Como los 3 restantes ponys allí con ella, retrocedían lentamente hacia la salida.

-"Pero espera….porque no te sanaron con la terapia genética?", pregunto yo confundida a Saxit.

-"Pa-ra ha-cer sen-tir mal a An-gel", decía Saxit.

-"Y funciona demasiado bien…sus niveles de empatía son altísimos…..es una pony amable y compasiva…..y se preocupa por otros, incluso no deja de preocuparse por Saxit desde el incidente y siempre pregunta por el"; decía la Dra. Corp sin presionar el botón para hablar.

-"Es ci-er-to, su a-mor y pre-o—cu-pa-cion por mi es de-li-ci-o-so", decía Saxit contento pero adolorido.

-"Bueno….ya lanza….pero como dije, con cuidado….", decía la Dra. Corp.

-"Yay", decía ella toda emocionada.

Como lanzo la bola sin medir otra vez su fuerza al parecer.

Pero lo lanzo con tal emoción que por suerte para los "voluntarios", no les dio directamente, pero si la bola reboto contra los columpios de nuevo, y le dio en los genitales a uno de ellos.

-"Ahhhhhhhh!"; grito de dolor.

-"Lo siento, lo siento, no quería hacerlo…..", decía Angel toda preocupada como fue a ver como estaba.

-"Agg…..ya saben que hacer…..llevenlo a la enfermería….", decía la Dra. Corp algo cansada como dejaba el intercomunicador, "Ya van 10 heridos este mes….pero lo vale, solo para que crezca como una pony normal….a pesar de que tiene una fuerza tan grande que puede romper lapiceros con solo tocarlos", decía ella toda cansada.

-"Como que 10 heridos este mes…..como así?", pregunto yo preocupada.

-"Bueno…ella estaba de mal humor porque sus dientes de leche se le están cayendo…..y digamos que cuando intentamos algunos métodos clásicos para sacar esos dientes flojos….algunos voluntarios resultaron heridos en el proceso", decía la Dra. Corp toda seria como miraba una de las mesas.

Donde veía a otro colega herido, vendado desde la cola a la cabeza.

-"Es mi culpa…no me aparte cuando exhalo fuego….", decía la voluntaria sonando algo adormecida.

-"Oh vamos, a este paso vas a dejar a toda la colmena incapacitada"; decía yo criticándola.

-"A la reina no le importa…..el amor incondicional de una alicornio parece una droga para ellos…..no importa cuanto los lastime ella…ellos siempre volverán", decía la doctora toda sonriente.

-"Es cierto…es tan delicioso que me nubla todos mis pensamientos….y me hace sentirme flotando en una nube a la deriva…..", decía la voluntaria vendada.

-"Es ca-si in-clu-so me-jor que el se-xo y yo eh su-plan-ta-do a ca-za-no-bas an-tes, así que se lo que di-go", decía el de la cabeza enyesada que no se como puede caminar tranquilamente por allí, si ni siquiera le hicieron agujeros para sus ojos.

-"Pero de seguro no vienes aquí para criticar mis métodos…vamos, porque has venido?", pregunto la doctora toda seria.

-"Bueno….la verdad es que es algo que quiero discutir en privado sin que nadie se entere"; decía yo tímidamente.

-"Puedes decirme lo que sea, porque todos aquí saben que si me delatan, no entraran aquí en todo un mes", decía la doctora toda sonriente.

-"No por favor…...dejaré que me corte en 2 si quiere…..pero no me deje fuera de esto….nunca antes me había sentido tan satisfecha en toda mi vida….", rogaba la vendada.

-"Igu-al", decía el de la cabeza enyesada.

-"Lo ves….."; decía toda tranquila la doctora como se agachaba al lado de Saxit, "Puedo hacerles y decirle lo que quieran…..y me rogarán por que no les eche….."; decía ella como tranquilamente le agarraba los testículos a Saxit, pero no de manera agradable, como Saxit chillo de dolor.

-"Shiiiii amaaaa….."; chillaba Saxit.

-"Ahora, di que quieres que estoy de buen humor, aunque no lo parezca"; decía ella toda tranquila como se ponía de pie otra vez.

-"Es que…usted sabe que compartimos a Meca no….?"; pregunto yo algo nerviosa.

-"Si…..y lo entiendo bien, porque de manera natural, no las tienen tan grandes como creen….diablos, hasta parece que comparten genes con los de Saddle Arabia…..no me sorprende que quieran siempre parecerse a otros"; decía ella toda tranquila a pesar de que nos insultaba.

-"No es ne-ce-sa-rio que nos re-cu-er-de eso…", decía Saxit todo deprimido.

-"Jajaj, es tan cierto…", decía la vendada.

-"Ni las hembras pueden quejarse….no me extraña que solo pasen huevos por esa vagina, porque con esas caderas que tienen, hasta una anoréxica tiene mejor cuerpo que ustedes, así que tampoco se sorprendan porque los machos la tienen del tamaño que tiene"; decía la doctora igual.

Lo que hizo llorar a la vendada.

Pero a mi no…..

Se que es la verdad.

Y si, la primera hora con Meca fue dolorosa, pero luego…..ya pasa a ser placentera a niveles que no creía posibles, a pesar de que tuve que aprender a caminar de nuevo durante los siguientes 2 meses….

-"Lo que quería decirle es que….estoy embarazada, pero Meca es el padre…..y quiero tenerlo de alguna manera ya…..o Chrysalis me colgará cuando se de cuenta de eso", digo yo directamente toda nerviosa.

-"Bueno…..eso es nuevo, porque según escuche….cualquiera hembra embarazada por un pony…nunca llega viva al parto porque lo descubre Chrysalis antes, y ver uno a termino sería interesante de ver"; decía ella toda curiosa.

-"Y quien te dijo nuestra historia secreta?", pregunto yo sorprendida.

El enyesado en la cabeza se señalo a si mismo.

Me imaginaba….

-"Y no estás enfada porque tenga el hijo o hija de tu esposo?", pregunto yo confundida.

-"Oye, el no sabe que Angel 01 es técnicamente mi hija…así que, con esto técnicamente estaremos a mano", decía ella toda tranquila.

-"Ok….entonces eso quiere decir que me ayudaras?"; pregunto yo toda confundida.

-"Pues claro…", decía ella toda emocionada, "Ahora vamos a los tubos de terapia genética…..esto no tomará mucho tiempo", decía ella toda tranquila como me guiaba hasta esos tubos.

No se porque…..pero esto me da un mal presentimiento….

.-..-.-.-..-.-.-..-.

 **2 horas después**

-"Guao…no me esperaba que fueran tan…coloridos….", decía la doctora como miraba el fruto de mi vientre, flotando en ese tubo de vida.

Es de piel celeste y caparazón rojo, con alas pequeñitas rosadas….

-"Como lo vas a llamar?", pregunto yo como yo miraba a mi bebe durmiendo en ese tubo flotando en el liquido verde claro que lo rodea.

-"No se…no me esperaba que fueran tan fácil…..y tan…..hermosa…", decía yo sintiéndome con mucho…..mucho amor dentro de mi…..pero que quiere…..

Quiere dárselo a esta pequeñita….

*entonces esta empieza a flotar en el aire como vapor rosa sale de su boca y traspasa el vidrio del tubo donde esta su hija y lo recibe ella….mientras Pixi brilla por unos instantes*

*Y cuando se va el brillo….*

-"Mmm…que rayos….."; decía yo muy confundida como me sobaba la cabeza super confundida por lo que acaba de pasar.

-"No puede ser…cree una nueva especie…..otra vez….realmente soy la mejor en esto…..", decía la doctora toda soberbia como se retiraba con una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

Como entonces me fui rápidamente a un tubo vacio, donde pude ver mi reflejo.

Y casi se me cae la mandibula al suelo al verme en este.

Mi piel negra era ahora azul claro y mis alas eran como las de una mariquita, duras y plegadas en mi espalda como un caparazón, pero de color violeta, y una cola que parecía ala de mariposa traslucida…..del mismo color que mis alas.

-"Estoy tan muerta ahora mismo…"; decía yo toda asustada como me fui corriendo hacia la doctora.

-"Doctora, doctora…tiene que ayudarme….si alguien me ve asi, ahora si que estaré muerta!", grito yo toda asustada como estoy trotando al lado de ella.

-"Arreglar el echo de que eh creado una nueva raza otra vez…olvidalo…yo voy por champagne para celebrar"; decía ella toda sonriente como solo se marchaba.

Y yo me sentaba en el suelo.

Toda frustrada.

Aunque ahora me miraba mi trasero y…..al menos ya no está tan escuálido y parece más redonditas como la de una pony promedio….

-"Vamos…..puede haber resuelto que ahora tienes más curvas…..pero ahora no eres un changeling…..y eso es malo…."; decía yo toda frustrada.

-"Haber si aun puedo…..", decía yo toda nerviosa como me concentraba en transformare.

Y de echo, si pude hacerlo.

En mi antiguo yo.

Como me miraba las patas y mi espalda.

Y era de vuelta mi antiguo yo…..

Pero…..lo sentía como una transformación más.

En vez de yo misma…

Así que…..si…..creo que es oficial…

Mi transformación es permanente.

Pero…..

Al menos aun puedo parecer normal un tiempo más hasta que me descubran….

Aunque espero que cuando pase eso, ya la reina sea la ama de todo este planeta y ya no le importe que yo sea otra nueva raza de changeling…..

.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.

 **Reina Chrysalis**

 **9:23 pm**

 **30 de noviembre de ese año**

 **En la oficina de Destiny en Appelosa**

Vamos…..

Ha pasado más de un mes desde que Luna esta de gira mundial….

Aun se te puede ocurrir algo cuando llame de nuevo…..

Puede que aunque se haya demostrado que hay corrupción en los wonderbalts cuando ese veterano quiso inculpar a la portadora del elemento de la lealtad Rainbow Dash de un crimen que ella no cometió.

Y recordarle que aun en este reino de paz hay corruptos y mantenerla toda nerviosa al respecto.

No funciona cuando esa maldita princesa con ese ñoño de esposo gatillazo fácil la preño y ahora tendrán un bebe, demostrando que aun hay putas esperanzas para el futuro.

Algo super estúpido y ñoño….

Porque por un bebe hace tanto escandolo?

Yo he tenido miles y no le estoy dando desfiles a cada uno y hacerme reflexionar sobre mi existencia.

Pero si la cosa no estaba ya complicada, me encuentro que el maldito dios del caos se hizo más y más amigo de esas malditas 6 ponys.

O sea….no pueden dejármelas las cosas fácil no?

Siempre me las putas complican!

 _-"Reina Chrysalis…creo que tenemos un problema…."_ ¸decía uno de mis zanganos por la mente colmena.

-"Cual es?", pregunto yo toda seria y sin nada de humor para problemas.

-" _La pony que creíamos que era una fracasada por su fallido contacto con Torment Sky….ya sabe, Starlight Glimmer…se ha colado en la sala de archivos secretos en el castillo…..y se ha llevado un pergamino, dejando a al menos 10 de los nuestros inconscientes detrás"_ , decía el zángano.

-"Y que se robo?", pregunto más por curiosidad que con enfado.

 _-"No lo sabemos con exactitud….pero sea lo que sea que haya sido, debió ser muy importante como para hacerla salir a la luz después de meses de pasar bajo el radar"_ , decía el zángano.

Los archivos de ella decían que era una pony muy lista y diestra con la magia.

Así que lo que debió haber hurtado debió ser algo de un nivel de peligro alto…

Me pondrá en riesgo a mî?

Posiblemente no.

Pondrá en riesgo a toda Equestria?

Posiblemente.

Y esa idea si me agrada…

-"Dejala ir…..mi zángano…porque parece que esta pony inútil…..no es tan inútil como imaginábamos…", decía yo como sonreía enormemente.

.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.

 **Al día siguiente…**

 **9:34 am**

No podía estar más contenta….

Mis zanganos me habían informado que Starlight había entrado al castillo de cristal de la princesa Twilight hace unos minutos.

Sea lo que sea que tenga en mente…

Va a cambiar las cosas por aquí…

Jejeje.

Solo tengo que esperar….

Si…

Nada más esperar….. *pensaba toda ella toda contenta como se relajaba en la silla*

Pero entonces, de la nada, del escritorio, de uno de sus cajones empezó a brillar de blanco con gran intensidad…

Yo…..esperando que fuera una trampa tardía de algún tipo me aleje y lo destruí con una explosión mágica de bajo nivel.

Porque después de todo estoy en una habitación pequeña.

Pero lo que quedo de esa explosión me sorprendió.

Además de astillas de madera y trozos de papel….

Había 8 libros con auras blancas que desaparecían lentamente.

De seguro esos son libros encantados que los protegieron de la explosión.

Pero aun así….

Se que había un solo libro…..

Era el diario que usaba este Comet para comunicarse con su hija Sunset en ese otro mundo.

Que ya me encargare de el si es que sobrevivimos a la invasión alienígena.

Pero….

Detalles.

Pero esta es la cosa.

De donde salieron los otros 7?

Había revisado todos los cajones….

No había nada más que ese libro…y menos 8 libros que son completamente iguales.

 _-"Eh….mi reina…..tengo algo que contarle…y se que no le gustará?",_ decía una de mis informantes en Ponyville.

-"Que es?", pregunto yo confundida por la aparición de esos libros.

 _-"Spike esta llamando a sus amigas para ir al castillo…porque dice que Starlight quiere redimirse por lo que hizo…..y hacer amigas…."_ , decía mi zángana.

-"Que?"!, pregunto yo ahora enojada, "Que diablos hizo como para hacer un cambio tremendo de actitud en solo unos minutos!?", pregunto yo enojada.

 _-"No lo se mi reina…..solo se vio un brillo blanco desde el castillo…y un minuto después, Spike ya estaba fuera del castillo_ ", decía mi zangana

-"Un brillo blanco no?", pregunto yo toda curiosa como agarro uno de esos libros y los abro para ver que dice su última pagina escrita.

No puede ser coincidencia que…..

*lee la última estrofa de ese libro*

" _ **Nightmare Moon nos ha ganado…todo esta perdido querida….lo siento….has del mundo tu nuevo hogar."**_ , decía la última estrofa, como parte de la pagina esta cubierto de sangre.

Mucha….pero mucha sangre…..

Esto….esto no estaba escrito en este libro.

Lo leí para ver si había algo útil en el.

Y si lo había, pero no esto…

Entonces agarre otro y leí la última página escrita.

" _ **Desde ahora la reina Chrysalis es la nueva gobernante del mundo, y no podíamos estar más orgulloso de eso…..solo me gustaría que hubieras estado aquí para verlo, pero descuida…pronto estaremos en la tierra, donde la reina Chrysalis los podrá liderar a todos hacia la libertad, y una nueva era bajo sus alas…."**_

Espera…

Si aun no tengo oportunidad de hablar con ella.

Como es que aquí si…..y de manera tan obvia?

Dejo ese libro y tomo otro.

 _ **-"Discord ha ganado…el mundo es su patio de juego y nadie puede hacer nada más que seguir con sus vidas…..no importa que hagamos….."**_

Dejo ese y agarro otro.

 _ **-"La guerra con el rey sombra esta perdida, aun con los refuerzos, hemos perdido Trotinham…y….en serio lo siento…..pero…papa y mama ya no están…y es justo que lo sepas ahora mismo que después que hayamos perdido la guerra."**_ ,

Es lo último que estaba escrito con una letra totalmente diferente a la de Destiny o Comet.

Incluso, las paginas estaban empapadas con lágrimas.

Entonces agarre el otro.

Aun con esas últimas estrofas que daban pie a querer leer como llegaron a eso.

Quería ver que cosas tenían las demás escritas.

Pero ese que agarre no tenía nada escrito después de la derrota de Tirek.

Lo que creo que da a entender que el gano.

El que sigue es algo aburrido.

Solo dice que unos gemelos ingenieros han conseguido reincorporase al ACM después de haberle quitado las tierras a unos granjeros en Ponyville para un plan de defensa antiaérea denegada años antes.

Pero el último libro….

Esta manchado de tierra, sangre y sudor.

Y la última estrofa dice…

 _ **-"El mundo esta muerto…..y es nuestra culpa…mi querida Sunset….lamento no poder verte de nuevo tu hermosa cara y escuchar tu linda voz de nuevo….pero…..el fin nos ha llegado…..y no fueron los alienígenas…fuimos nosotros…y ahora…..solo nos queda…la extinción…"**_

Decían esas últimas palabras como en esa había manchas de sangre seca más frescas que el libro que hablaba sobre la victoria de Nightmare Moon.

-"Necesito a Pixi que me diga que diablos son estos libros", decía yo sorprendida por esas palabras tan oscuras en ese libro.

Como tomaba todos los libros y me iba corriendo a ver a Pixi.

.-.-.-.-..-.-.

 **2 horas después…**

-"Mi reina….estos libros….por lo que pude averiguar….todos son de los mismos materiales, y la sangre en esos libros corresponde a Comet, excepto el que considera el más manchado de todos, en ese tiene sangre de Destiny y Mirash….", decía ella como terminaba de ver por la computadora alienígena todos los análisis que les saco a los libros.

-"Pero…..como explicas esas diferentes historias de esos libros?", pregunto yo confundida, "No es solo que se copio de repente el libro original y el libro solo jugo con las palabras porque no salieron bien las copias?", pregunto yo.

-"No…porque no hay magia extra…..todas comparten las mismas energías mágicas….y los mismos hechizos…y solo tienen un detalle que las diferencian de la original", decía ella toda seria.

-"Que es?", pregunto yo toda impaciente.

-"El destinatario…..no existe….es como si el otro libro con quien se conectan, no existiera, pese a que si existe, y es el que tiene Sunset", decía ella toda seria.

-"Pero eso no tiene ningún sentido, si un libro mágico se copia, se copia hasta el hechizo impregnado en él, y eso incluye que hasta aparece una copia para el destinario….", decía yo toda seria.

-"Pero que más puede ser?", pregunto ella confundida.

 _"Mi reina….ya hemos hecho un inventario de los archivos prohibidos…y averiguamos que Sunset se robo un peligroso e inestable pergamino que hablaba sobre el viaje en el tiempo"_ ¸decía mi zángano por la mente colmena.

-"Así que viaje en el tiempo eh…?", pregunto yo por la mente colmena

 _-"Si mi reina"_ , decía mi zángano de regreso

-"Parece que esa inútil logro perfeccionar el viaje en el tiempo…no por nada regreso cambiada….quien sabe cuanto tiempo estuvo viajando en el tiempo en los minutos que estuvo fuera, y talvez, eso sea lo que nos ayude en nuestra victoria", decía yo con una sonrisa.

-"En realidad mi reina…..el viaje en el tiempo es una pésima idea, porque si es verdad que Starlight viajo en el tiempo, y no sentimos ningún cambio, es porque una de las teorías sobre esos viajes es correcta, que aunque cambies algo en la línea temporal, creas un universo paralelo, y tu universo se mantiene intacto, no importa si matas a tu madre antes de que nacieras, tu aun seguirías existiendo, porque es imposible modificar el tiempo…", decía ella toda pensativa.

-"Maldita sea….y yo que tenía algunos bonitos cambios que hacer a la historia"; decía yo toda frustrada, "Pero…..y porque esos libros existen en estos momentos?", pregunto yo confundida al señalar esos libros copia del original.

-"Creo que…..al ser libros que tienen hechizos que alteran y juegan con el espacio y el tiempo, de alguna manera que aun no se como explicar….se crearon con cada universo que Starlight modificaba de alguna forma, porque técnicamente, son libros que escapan a las reglas del tiempo ahora mismo…creo", decía ella toda pensativa.

-"Bueno…..sabes que….como sea….si estos son libros que muestran diferentes líneas de tiempo…..donde Equestria esta en el caos absoluto…..le demostrara a Celestia que la armonía…es necesaria para que este mundo funcione y así rechazar la proposición de Sky", decía yo toda sonriente como agarraba el libro que dice que se extinguieron todos.

-"Creo que deberíamos leerlos a detalle antes…..y ver si no delatan nuestra existencia por error si se los entrega sin leerlos antes", sugería Pixi.

-"Eso si es una buena idea Pixi…..las leere todas yo misma….después de todo, yo soy la que toma la apariencia de la comandante Destiny y soy la que tengo que le hablara de los libros en primer lugar", decía yo como cargaba todos los libros y me los llevaba a la oficina.

Esto si será interesante…..

.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.

 **Ohhhhh…..siiiiii**

 **El próximo capitulo será un resumen de cada multiverso que creo Starlight.**

 **Y cada uno más trágico que el anterior, empezando desde el menos cambiado, al más apocalíptico.**

 **Jejeje.**

 **-"Oye….eso si quiero ver…..este capitulo estuvo bien…..pero ese si que suena 10 veces más interesante que este", decía Seras.**

 **-"Ya lo se mi Seras….", decía yo el autor, "Pero me esfuerzo, y eso es lo que cuenta"; decía yo algo cansado.**

 **-"Ya, ya….y un Lunes…acaso el Lunes se convertirá en el nuevo domingo, y el jueves en el nuevo miércoles?", pregunto Seras algo seria.**

 **-"Bueno….como dije antes, realmente Diciembre no es mi mes Seras…ha sido horrible y desastroso de inicio a fin…pero intento sobrellevarlo y seguir trayendo mi fanfic…..otros autores hubieran hecho un hiatus indefinido con todos los problemas por lo que he pasado, pero yo no….", decía yo todo serio.**

 **-"Vale…..vale….ya, yo solo decía….", decía Seras toda incomoda, "Pero al menos me alegra volver a este relleno semanal…, que de nuevo, no hay nada nuevo de que quejarse…..más que Pony Lite es un chiste, y que el youtube Rewind apesto, pero no a los mismos niveles que al año pasado como hacer una gran burla al respecto y que trascienda como el del año pasado, que el máximo insulto que se le puede hacer al Rewind de este año, es que hasta un youtuber con la primera versión de loquendo haciendo tops lo haría mejor que eso", decía ella.**

 **-"Oh, y te has enterado que el Thundercat Roar…no ha sido cancelado, y sale el siguiente año?", pregunto yo con una sonrisa.**

 **Como la verdad no hay mucho que hablar de este capitulo, fue uno tranquilo y entendería si nadie comentara esta vez en este.**

 **Más que por la referencia a los changelings que conocemos ahora.**

 **-"No…..esa abominación en serio va a salir?", pregunto sorprendida.**

 **-"Sip…va a salir…..haciendo que oficialmente…..la nueva era de cartoons de Cartoon Newtork inicie con esa abominación, jeje", decía yo.**

 **-"Guao, Disney Channel realmente tiene la ventaja….y sin competencia real en la tv…..luego ya Netflix tiene muchas series buenas, pero aun así….es una pena, porque hasta Nickelodeon ha arrojado la toalla y dara todas sus buenas obras a Netflix…pobre Cartoon Network, tan bueno que era….", decía ella algo triste.**

 **-"Pero en fin…..nuevas eras inician, otras terminan", decía yo tranquilamente.**

 **-"Si…..pero bueno, me alegra volver de nuevo a este relleno…..a pesar de que iniciamos con algo triste….", decía Seras algo apenada.**

 **-"Lo se mi querida creación", decía yo algo apenado, "Pero descuida, ya habrá rellenos más divertidos en el futuro", decía yo con una sonrisa.**

 **-"Eso espero, y es mejor que se te ocurra algo, porque me estoy aburriendo aquí", decía ella media impaciente.**

 **-"Lo se mi Seras", decía yo con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.**

 **Así que gente bonita, lamento la demora que aun no he podido estabilizar.**

 **Pero al menos hay un nuevo capitulo, y eso es lo que importa.**

 **Así que nos vemos el miércoles o el jueves con más locuras mi gente bonita :3**


	88. Chapter 88

_**Capitulo 88: Crisis en las Equestrias infinitas (En algunos son universos bien darks)**_

 **Reina Chrysalis**

 **1 de diciembre del año 4 LR**

 **En la oficina de Destiny en Appelosa**

 **12:20 pm**

Ok….

Bebidas listas….. *decía ella mentalmente como tenía varios tipos de bebidas alcohólicas a su lado*

Comida lista….. *decía ella como tenía el capullo con Comet atrapado a su lado*

Y la silla donde estoy no esta nada mal…

Así que…..es hora de un poco de lectura….*Piensa ella como agarra el primer libro que ve*

-.-.-.-.-..-.-

 **Libro de la dimensión FFB43**

*se ve a Comet en su casa en Canterlot escribiendo tranquilamente en su diario, las últimas partes de este*

*pero esto es lo que esta escribiendo:*

Oh mi querida Sunset….como quisiera que estuvieras aca…..

Las cosas han pasado tan rápido…..

Se que las cosas han estado algo depresivas desde que termino la guerra y aun con la inauguración de la base…no se sintió nada mágico o relevante…* **la inauguración de la base sucede el mismo día que la raimplosion sónica***

Pero que la princesa nos haya pedido abandonar la idea de ayudar a los grifos cuando casi la matan, ha sido lo mejor que nos ha pasado en la vida.

Porque Sky se presento tranquilamente 2 meses después a Canterlot, junto con todos los líderes de todas las naciones del mundo, incluido los grifos, que sacaron una nueva líder de último minuto, se llama Genova….una grifo muy bonita…y que según escuchamos, estaba muy enferma del corazón, pero agradeció que casi se invadidos haya hecho que todos se re emplantearan lo indefensos que estaban.

Y por fin aceptar la ayuda de otros.

Y aunque claro, nos duele que no hayan querido recibir ayuda nuestra.

Al menos recibirán ayuda, y eso es algo.

Y no solo eso, entrar a su grupo de defensa mundial, y solo por decir la verdad a nuestra gente y purgar el país de esos malditos que ocultaron la verdad a la princesa en primer lugar.

Y como Celestia realmente ha estado algo deprimida desde que paso todo esto, y que no haya hallado a nadie para ser su nueva alumna.

Ha decidido aceptar decir la verdad…

Y a pesar de que los primeros años...fueron difíciles, con esto de entrar a cada casa de todos esos pomposos y aprenderlos para que vayan al paredón de la muerte en varios países, y que la confianza de los ponys en Celestia haya bajado a casi de desconfianza total…..

Y que los ponys más confíen en otras especies que en su propia princesa dice eso mucho de cómo la popularidad de la princesa ha bajado…

Las cosas no podrían ir tan bien ni aunque quisiéramos.

Todos nuestros ingenieros colaboraran con todos los ingenieros a nivel mundial en la creación de armas.

Y claro, acceder a eso de la terapia genética es genial….

Talvez por fin pueda tener un hijo varón…y romper el ciclo…. ***en esta dimensión no la engaño con un grifo a Mirash y por tanto aun tienen solo 5 hijas en vez de 7***

Pero en fin….todo esto es genial, las nuevas armas, las nuevas armaduras…..

E incluso, la princesa acepto dejar que los ingenieros de todo el mundo analicen los elementos de la armonía, y usarlos para el bien que quería Celestia originalmente.

Y pudo así traerla de vuelta a su hermana Luna al momento que llego.

No es genial tener todo bien preparado a detalle para algo tan vital e importante como regresar al camino del bien a tu propia hermana?

Y claro, no se le oculto nada cuando llego ella.

Se le conto todo, y aunque…si, se puso mal cuando se entero de la masacre de batponys, acepto todo al final…..después de 3 meses llorando…

Pero al final esta bien….

Creo…..

Y a diferencia de Celestia, ella quiere ayudar en todo al grupo de defensa mundial.

Y esta en estos momentos apoyando a los científicos para probar las nuevas armas y armaduras en ella.

Porque, quien más para probar si tenemos armas de calidad, que la que hacía a los leviatanes llorar.

Y esa unión entre bandos nos beneficio enormemente, porque cuando el reino de cristal regreso, y con eso el rey sombra, no paso nada gracias a que llevamos a varios investigadores para hallar la forma de detenerlo, y lo hallamos a tiempo, antes de que las defensas del reino cedieran, el corazón de cristal, hallado por unos simples nerds.

Quien lo diría?

Aunque si hay algo negativo en todo esto.

Al ser más abiertos a todo el mundo.

Eso significa que todo lo que pase aquí, se pueden enterar todo el mundo de cualquier cosa.

Así que si un par de gemelos llamados Flim y Flam que renunciaron porque eran unos malditos codiciosos que querían reconocimiento por sus inventos, al irse, simplemente han inventado una maquina automática recolectora de alimentos, y ganado una granja en el proceso.

Hayan luego impresionado a Sky al crear maquinas para simplificar la recolección de alimentos y hacerse así los ponys más ricos del planeta al vender su invento.

Y por tanto ahora ser ingenieros jefes en los sistemas de defensa aérea terrestre…..

Les da el derechos a hacer lo que quieran…..como destruir varias hectáreas de bosque alrededor de Canterlot…..

Y nosotros no podemos hacer nada al respecto…..porque todos los superiores a mi están de acuerdo con esto…

Joooder.

Como odio esto de la globalización…

-.-.-..-.-..-.-..-

 **De vuelta con Chrysalis.**

-"No…este más bien le dará suficientes razones como para unirse con Sky, que para separarse de ella….", decía yo como arrojaba el libro a un cesto de basura.

-"Haber si este otro me consigue lo que quiero…", decía ella en voz alta como agarraba el siguiente libro en la pila

.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Libro de la dimensión CD84234**

*Puede que Chrysalis no lo vea….pero el libro estaba en una repisa todo cubierto de polvo en el estudio de la casa de Comet*

*Como Comet esta allí…..*

*Arrastrando su trasero en el suelo de madera como un perro y riéndose como imbécil.*

*Como afuera se ve como esta todo desgastado por el tiempo, y lleno de hormigas afuera de las ventanas, y afuera esta todo lleno de grandes nubes de algodón de azúcar flotando en las calles, y conejos tan grandes como jirafas comiendo de ellas.*

 ***(Es un mundo donde Celestia estaba más deprimida, al grado de dejar que todos hagan lo que quieran, en vez de tener algo de autocontrol, y en el conflicto dejo a Comet hacer lo que quería en el reino grifo, pero ese sentimiento depresivo y dejado era contagioso, y se fueron del reino grifo apenas hubo la primera baja Equestre, por eso el odio contra los Equestres no era tan grande en este universo)***

Pero lo último que decía el libro dice así:

"Todo esta perdido"

"Aun con todo lo permisiva que estaba Celestia, esto excede los limites…"

"Estaba así de deprimida porque talvez su hermana no podría regresar, que aceptaba de todo….."

"Y eso incluyo dejar que los científicos tomen todos sus ovulos y la usen como conejilla de indias….y tomar los elementos de la armonía para investigación, simplemente con pedirlo Sky con un "porfavor", se lo dio*

"Y hasta dejar que Sky creará un gobierno provisional aquí después que todos en Equestria ya no querían a Celestia por toda la verdad que nos hizo ocultarle al público en general"

"Y aunque las cosas estaban bien para nosotros….con todo el nuevo equipo y armas que recibíamos…que nos cego, y no vimos lo lejos que iban a llegar esos nerds de Sky….."

"Y aunque regresaron a Luna, gracias a sus investigaciones con los elementos"

"Estuvieron investigando a Discord, día y noche….al igual que las puertas del tártaro en nuestro territorio, según con la excusa de poder tener seres poderosos de nuestro lado…."

"Pero liberaron a Discord…esos bastardos…..y mientras escribo esto, ese desgraciado esta haciendo lo que quiera, y sabe que ha pasado en el mundo, que es lo peor…e incluso recibí la llamada de Sky hace unos minutos…."

"Me dijo que lo vieron entre los dragones, intentando liberar a la semidiosa Gaia…los esta convirtiendo en simples dragones echos de papel….."

"El desgraciado dijo que era algo personal que hacer, que era cosa de familia….básicamente….una confesión que afirma que el es su hijo…."

"No sabemos que vamos a hacer…..nadie lo sabe….por ahora solo podemos…" *y de repente ya paro, y solo queda una mancha de tinta al lado de esa última palabra*

 **(Lo que paso que al ser liberada Gaia, volvió a la tierra donde tomo el control de todas las plantas a nivel mundial…..haciendo que liberen un gas que atontará a todas las especies, menos las alicornios, los juguetes preferidos de Discord, que juega con ellas cada día que haya hasta que se aburra…..como todo atisbo de civilización se derrumba en todos en el mundo, como apenas tienen la inteligencia suficiente para saber a donde ir al baño)**

.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.

 **De regreso con Chrysalis**

-"Ok….este es demasiado perfecto que hasta asusta….y aunque es algo perturbador que termine justo antes del primer año LR…..cuento con ello para asustarla más a Celestia, así que esta aprobado", decía yo toda sonriente como ponía el libro al otro lado del escritorio y seguía con el siguiente.

.-.-…-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Libro de la dimensión TT37**

 **(En este universo, sin la rainplosion sónica, no son de depresión…..es de optimismo sin rayar en la estupidez, uno donde si ocurre todo lo de la invasión al reino grifo hasta la parte de la primera muerte Equestre, que es cuando se retiran, incluso el discurso de la verdad y de la inclusión al RUDP sucede al mismo tiempo que las anteriores 2 dimensiones, pero con un obvio detalle, de que no le permiten experimentar mucho con los elementos de la armonía, pero aun así liberar a Celestia, y si, si se preguntan que hay con los changelings, con los Equestres aceptando todo, Sky no los necesita y los extermina a todos, y eso paso en las 3 dimensiones, pero siguiendo con esto, tampoco obtienen el ADN de Celestia, y mucho menos jugar con Discord, y eso talvez haya sido el inicio del fin…)**

*Se lo ve el libro en la mesa, aun abierto, como el cuerpo sin vida de Comet esta en la puerta, recostado contra ella…muerto de inanición por de seguro no tener las fuerzas para abrirla…*

-"Es el horror…..cuando Sky sugirió que en vez de tener a un maldito dios del caos como adorno de jardín en el patio real, y todos concordamos meterlo en el tártaro…donde pensamos que esa dimensión lo mantendría atrapado para siempre…..el maldito absorbió todo el caos que representaban todas las abominaciones capturadas allí dentro y se libero, no solo el, si no a todas las bestias del tártaro, incluido Tirek, que mientras estamos todos cazando todas las criaturas, joder, todos en el mundo estábamos colaborando, Discord y Tirek formaron una corta alianza, Discord defendiéndolo de todo el armamento moderno al transformarlo en juguetes, mientras Tirek absorbía más y más…pero Tirek, cuando vio que nadie ya era una amenaza, le absorbió los poderes a Discord….y a las princesas….y cada criatura posible…y eso es todo….son todas las fuerzas….que me quedan….el también absorbió mi magia…..y nuestra muerte es inminente…..pero al menos sabre que talvez…..los alienígenas maten a Tirek al final…pero a un alto costo…..y así, nuestras muertes no sean en vano…."

.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.

 **Chrysalis**

-"Corto…..pero directo al punto, como lo haría uno que estuviera apunto de morir….me encanta…..esto es demasiado perfecto…..definitivamente queda entre los que les mostrare a Celestia….", decía Chrysalis con optimismo como tomaba otro libro

-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Libro de la dimensión LU1000**

 **(En esta dimensión ahora es de optimismo ciego, llevando a la invasión del reino grifo a los mismos niveles que en la dimensión original, y Celestia a tal punto negándose a aceptar toda la verdad…..que tiene una crisis nerviosa y se queda imposibilitada para gobernar durante los siguientes años venideros, y que cuando viene Sky a restregarle lo que paso sigue negándolo, pensando que todo esta bien…..que nada ha pasado, que todo sigue más que bien, y no acepta absolutamente nada del tratado de Sky, absolutamente nada….y eso solo resulto en lo que se verá a continuación)**

*Se ve el diario empolvándose en una esquina de la oficina del comandante del ACM, como el que esta en la silla principal, es Fresh Night, como de fondo esta una imagen que ocupa toda la pared, de su nueva majestad, Nightmare Moon….*

Pero esto lo último que decía el diario:

"Rechazar todas las propuestas de Sky fue un error…...literalmente nos veto de todo el mundo…si alguien volaba o salía en su bote un centímetro fuera de las aguas Equestres, era asesinado, sin ninguna piedad"

"Se que estar felices de que no aceptara Celestia las propuestas de Sky fue un error también, por eso es que tampoco ni contesto mis llamadas cuando todo paso…."

"Nos abandono…por solo no ceder y pensar que lo que hicimos en el reino grifo fue lo correcto, no fue tan malo…yo lo se…esos malditos grifos estaban mal" ***el también estuvo contagiado con el optimismo ciego***

"Pero, yo se que si querían vernos muertos, como Sky amenazo en ese día en la playa, hoy no estaría hablando esto, porque ella más que seguro buscaba la paz a toda costa…."

"Aunque hubiera deseado que ella hubiera echo eso en vez de que todo terminara así…"

"Con todo ese caos de que fuimos vetados del mundo, no nos dimos cuenta que Nightmare Moon iba a regresar, y lo hizo con fuerza…mandando a Celestia a la Luna….y todos los batponys, tomando causando una enorme masacre en Canterlot, una masacre que se cuenta por miles por lo que escuche en la radio de cientos de soldados del ACM y guardias reales que eran atacados por sorpresa por sus colegas…..y Fresh…en la cabeza de todo ello…con su puntería perfecta, volaba cabezas como si fuera un juego de feria del tiro al blanco con una facilidad que asustaba….."

"Y ahora estoy aquí…..oculto en los baños de la vieja base del ACM en canterlot…atrapado como una rata….sin saber si mis hijas o mis esposas están bien…."

"Pero si se una cosa…"

"Nightmare Moon nos ha ganado…todo esta perdido querida….lo siento….has del mundo tu nuevo hogar.", *es lo último que escribe como lo han encontrado, su mejor amigo Fresh lo ha encontrado….y no tiene el valor de dispararle…..así que el se vuela los sesos…y muere allí…como la sangre salpico al libro, antes de que ellos lo maten a el*

 **(En este nuevo mundo, cuando Nightmare Moon tomo control de Canterlot, y descubrió todo lo que se perdió en estos siglos fuera…y cual reina Changeling con sus batpony, les ordeno mentalmente arrasar todo el país….que todos los adoradores del sol sean exterminados, mientras ella fue a hablar con la líder mundial, Sky, volando a toda velocidad hacia esas islas….destruyendo toda oposición a su paso, derribando a los cazas asignados a vigilar los océanos que rodeaban a Equestria, y aniquilando todas las defensa de la isla de Navid con una facilidad abismal con todo el poder y habilidad que aun tenía conocimiento, y con la magia negra amplificando todo su poder, la que era el terror de todo monstruo viviente, demostró que para que te teman los monstruos, uno debe ser uno aun más grande, así que toda la isla casi fuer barrida de la faz de la tierra….matando a casi todos allí…en unas ruinas del gran acorazado que hacia aguas en la costa…..saco de allí a Sky…..toda herida….después de haber perdido todo….y con una gran sonrisa Nightmare Moon dijo: "Nadie será la líder de este mundo, más que yo y que se te grave en la cabeza, falsa líder", y desde allí, desde ese suceso, nadie hizo nada…absolutamente todas las naciones tenían miedo de Nightmare Moon, ni los dragones se atrevían a enfrentarla, ni Chrysalis quería hacerlo aun cuando Sky le rogo que le ayudara….y fue así que el mundo solo se tuvo que acostumbrar a 16 horas de oscuridad y solo 8 horas de luz, para no matar la vida en el planeta….mientras que en las sombras había movimientos religiosos que querían convertir a Nightmare Moon en la nueva diosa de este mundo…una Equestria diezmada se levantaba lentamente de nuevo, pero aun fuerte bajo la pezuña de hierro de Nightmare Moon, donde los batponys tienen el poder total, más bien, hasta cuando el rey sombra y el reino de Cristal regreso, ella lo conquisto reclamando todos los poderes del rey sombra, teniendo aun más poder)**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-

 **De regreso con Chrysalis**

-"Uuuu…esto me gusta un montón…..no te ves tan bien que digamos ahora eh Sky….esto si que es oro puro para traumar a una alicornio blanca nada perfecta", decía ella toda sonriente como dejaba el libro a un lado y agarraba otro.

.-.-.-..-.-.-…-.-..

 **Libro del Universo RSC84**

 **(En este universo ahora miran el futuro con que deben ser más agresivos, pero a un nivel bajo, aun quieren ser buenos ponys, pero eso si, nada suaves para que los extraterrestres no los maten, y cuando van al reino grifo, aunque toda va como en el universo original, hasta que surge la primera muerte Equestre, en donde los soldados atacados, responden con fuerza letal, y en seguida esos soldados son castigados y llevados a casa, pero aun siguen las operaciones en ese país, y esas primeras bajas grifo, no relaja a los grifos, pero les demuestra que si luchan morirán al darse cuenta que los Equestres responderán con fuerza letal, y que a la fuerza, aunque no les guste, deben dejar que hagan lo suyo los Equestres, y aunque parezca increíble, todo el reino esta en paz hasta que Sky llega y aunque no le guste esos grifos muertos, le alegra saber que todo el país esta reconstruido a lo mucho, y de allí en adelante empiezan las conversaciones de paz, y unión con el RUDP, y sucede los mismos sucesos de contar la verdad, toda, nada de parciales como en el universo original…con algo de caos en Equestria y Celestia con mano dura contra los nobles, algo más controlada y sin muertes de inocente como todos ahora estaban de acuerdo, pero eso si, el mundo no les mira con tan buenos ojos por la reconstrucción forzada en el reino grifo, pero no tan severamente como en el universo original, pero aunque haya unión, Celestia no sede nada de los elementos, nada del dios del caos, no sede absolutamente ningún invaluable amuleto mágico del país a la gente de Sky, y ella confía en que Comet, que como la reconstrucción fue un éxito, no renunció o fue despedido del ACM, creara un plan para rescatar a Luna con los elementos de la armonía en mente….pero sin los conocimientos científicos ni los recursos humanos que la gente de Sky, como ellos tenían prohibido tocar los elementos, cualquier plan para usar los elementos fracasa, pero la contención segura de los batpony es exitosa y nadie inocente muere…..pero si muchos soldados y guardias reales al intentar contener a Luna, que puede que hayan perdido a más de 200 buenos ponys, lograron capturarla, y mantenerla encerrada en la base del ACM en applelosa para intentar devolverla a la normalidad, Chrysalis tampoco es necesitada aquí, como Equestria se ha unido al RUDP, pero cuando el reino de cristal llego….bueno…..esto paso…..)**

*se ve a Minie "la hija de Destiny y Comet" en una tienda de campaña en las montañas al norte de Canterlot, escribiendo en el diario mientras tiene su armadura del ACM puesta, toda sucia y desgastada, como su casco puesta en el escritorio también tiene el visor parcialmente roto, se la ve ella cansada, sucia y con el cabello tan grasoso como si no hubiera conocido una buena ducha en semanas, como en estos momentos esta sola en la tienda*

"Sunset Shimmer…..no me conoces, pero yo si….soy Minie…tu hermana de parte de Destiny…y vengo a contarte lo último que ha pasado…"

"El rey sombra ha regresado, y mis padres fueron con todo a ese reino, pero lamentablemente no fue suficiente, el rey sombra conquisto la ciudad, y tomo de prisionera a la princesa Cadence, y hasta hace poco pensamos que también lo eran todos los soldados que fueron enviados a ayudar…"

"Pero nos equivocamos, les lavaron el cerebro y empezaron a atacar toda Equestria en nombre de rey sombra, tomando prisioneros a todos los civiles que no podían escapar, y obligándolos a luchar…..ya habían conquistado media Equestria hasta que la princesa Celestia pidió ayuda al verse incapaz de matar a su propia gente, como ese cobarde del rey sombra se refugiaba ante oleadas y oleadas de los ponys que les lavo el cerebro, le pidió ayuda a Sky y refuerzos de todo el mundo llegaron, y pudimos pararlo…pero nada más eso, los espiritus de las sombras, los wendigos y los soldados controlados por el rey sombra dan una guerra sin cuartel que no te imaginas, los wendigos controlan los cielos, y las sombras la tierra, mientras que los controlados son las fuerzas de avance….."

"Es horrible….la guerra ha durado ya más de 1 año y no parece que va a acabar, y lo peor es que con cada baja de nuestro lado, su ejercito de las sombras crece y crece….."

"Y cada día que pasa no veo ninguna esperanza de que esto termine….."

-"La guerra con el rey sombra esta perdida, aun con los refuerzos, hemos perdido Trottinham…y….en serio lo siento…..pero…papa y mama ya no están…y es justo que lo sepas ahora mismo que después que hayamos perdido la guerra.",

"Porque para este punto…aun con esos refuerzos, estamos perdiendo Sunset…"

"Pero si sucede un milagro...que nos hace ganar la guerra…..te lo haremos saber…."

 **(Y pasa…después de que convencen a Poison Arrow y a Meca crear una bomba de antimateria…..haciendo que así, el 29 de noviembre del año 4 LR, la guerra terminará, después de lanzar 4 bombas de antimateria sobre el reino de Cristal…..exterminando toda materia que hubiera allí, y al rey sombra…haciendo que las sombras volvieran a su dimensión, como el puente que los trajo a ese plano de la realidad, el rey sombra, había sido vencido, y liberando también así a todos los que tomo como soldados con control mental…pero a estas alturas de la guerra…..prisioneros solo quedaban unos pocos cientos, como muchos habían muerto también durante la guerra, pero, Minie, no pudo escribir esto último que paso, como a los 2 días siguientes de haber escrito eso, recibió un disparo de francotirador en la cabeza, y aunque sobrevivió…..no despertará, hasta el final de esta cruda guerra donde murieron decenas de miles de ponys y no ponys voluntarios)**

 **.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-**

 **De regreso con Chrysalis**

-"Es también demasiado bueno…pero, Celestia podría argumentar que nunca se comportaría como esta Celestia, y en parte, puede ser…..pero para no arriesgarme…a la basura con el primero"; decía ella como lanzaba el libro a la basura y agarraba el siguiente.

 **.-.-.-.-.-..-.**

 **Libro del Universo RC69**

 **(En este universo son agresivos de nivel medio, aun son razonables, pero en la campaña del reino grifo, ya no existe tal regla como 0 bajas…..aquí es si se rinde, lo capturan, si sigue luchando, lo matan, como USA en Irak y los insurgentes, pero al final del día, aun lo han mantenido todo estable, con ataques mucho menos frecuente que en el universo original, hasta que Sky y llega y negocia con ellos, pero furiosa por la tasa alta de grifos muertos, no empiezan con el pie derecho y el mundo se niega a aliarse con los Equestres, pero esa agresividad les sirve para insistir en aliarse…y lo único que consiguen, es el mismo trato que tienen como en el universo original, uno que le sirve a los changelings seguir viviendo, y donde se logran deshacer de Nightmare Moon y Discord después de mucho esfuerzo, y mucho caos, con muchos engaños y gracias a Meca….pero que le sirvió a los changelings para infiltrarse a un nivel profundo dentro del ejercito Equestre mucho antes que lo que paso en el universo original, y cuando paso lo de la boda real, toda Equestria ya estaba siendo controlada por los changelings, y para cuando al menos 1000 soldados del ejercito del RUDP llegaron a Canterlot….fueron inmediatamente masacrados por todas las defensas antiaéreas capturadas del ACM y que rodeaban la capital, declarando oficialmente así la guerra con el RUDP, una guerra estancada, como el RUDP no podía invadir Equestria por todas sus defensas, y los changelings tampoco podían atacarlos por sus niveles de defensas pero al menos tenían a un elemento extranjero allí en Equestria esta Sky, Zecora, que gracias a voluntarios pudo plantear una guerra de guerrillas en contra de los changelings, pero al final del día, como le ganas a alguien, que nació para hacer guerra de guerrillas también?)**

*y se lo ve a un zombificado por el control mental Comet, estar escribiendo en el diario a su hija Sunset, en su oficina en Applelosa*

"Desde ahora la reina Chrysalis es la nueva gobernante del mundo, y no podíamos estar más orgulloso de eso…..solo me gustaría que hubieras estado aquí para verlo, pero descuida…pronto estaremos en la tierra, donde la reina Chrysalis los podrá liderar a todos hacia la libertad, y una nueva era bajo sus alas…."

"Pero claro, primero debe terminar con Sky, que con el plan que tiene nuestra gran ama y soberana, te aseguro, que para la próxima semana, el mundo será nuestro."

 **(Pero ese plan, es usar la imagen de Zecora para regresar a la isla de Navid después de declarar que tuvo una derrota aplastante contra los changelings, pero llevando consigo una bomba de antimateria dentro de su panza….y que para cuando se dieran cuenta…..la bomba explotaría, aniquilando la cabeza del RUDP, y la moral del mundo, sembrando una semilla para una próxima invasión a gran escala por parte de los changelings)**

 **.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **Chrysalis**

-"Maldita sea…mi otro yo es una perra muy lista…no quiere que nadie se entere de su plan maestro….que conociéndome, debe ser el mejor plan de todos…..", decía ella algo frustrada como cerraba el libro, "Obviamente este libro no se lo daré….pero si será para mi disfrute personal…..", decía yo con una sonrisa como lo guardaba en el escritorio.

-"Ok…ahora ver el último….que es el que más me perturbo de todos"…..

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **Libro del Universo END001**

 **(En este universo, la paranoia absoluta esta en el aire…no confían en nadie, y sienten que para sobrevivir, deben ser ultra agresivos…y cuando paso lo del reino grifo…ahora es sin sobrevivientes, cualquier insurgente…..sería asesinado en el acto, no importa si se rendían, con la excusa de que son insurgentes que no quieren la paz, y que solo quieren regresar a su estado de caos absoluto, ese acto de pacificar por completo el reino grifo, haciendo que toda revuelta desaparezca en los primeros 2 meses, pero el mundo inmediatamente le declara la guerra, por esos horribles actos de hasta matar a los que se rinden, pero como los Equestres aun cuentan con la nave alienígena…..el acorazado de Sky es destruido apenas estos intentan hacerle frente, por desgracia, matando en el proceso a Sky…..causando un odio internacional a gran escala…..que no se detiene…el mundo estalla en rabia al enterarse de la muerte de Sky, y todas las naciones se unen para invadir Equestria…aprovechando que parte del ejercito Equestre y su nave alienígena se encuentra en otro país, y cuando Comet estaba planeando un contraataque contra las fuerzas de Sky que también se acumulan en las fronteras del reino grifo, decenas de naves con paracaidistas sobrevuelan el espacio aéreo del este y oeste de Equestria, dejando caer decenas de tropas de todo tipo en ella, junto con apoyo aéreo, empiezan a atacar las defensas Equestres, pero como en toda guerra, en especial en una guiada por el odio y la venganza, mueren civiles en el fuego cruzado, y en las bombas que dejan caer los aviones caza sobre ciudades y pueblos en toda Equestria, pero ese ataque solo hace ver a Celestia que el mal triunfo en el mundo, ignorante de lo que realmente paso…y decide contraatacar por su cuenta, yendo primero a la coste este, desintegrando a todo atacante que vea….y eso incluye a los civiles refugiados que se habían unido a los soldados del RUDP, que Celestia solo ve como otros insurgentes más….haciendo que haya grandes masacres en esas ciudades, llevando a la vez que la fuerza aérea del RUDP bombardeara las ciudades donde estaba Celestia sin cesar…borrándolas del mapa, matando asi a cientos de miles, por solo intentar matar a una solo pony, mientras que Comet y su ejercito luchaba en varios frentes, como en la defensa de Equestria y controlar el avance de las tropas de Eastland y las soldados de elite de Saddle Arabia)**

 **(Y como cual Nightmare Moon…al enterarse que el mundo entero era su enemigo, y sumida por la ira…y el dolor por la muerte de miles de inocentes ponys, hace que sucumba la oscuridad y se transforme en su alter ego oscuro….DAYBREAKER)**

 **(Molesta de que el mundo los odiara, y cegada pensando que todos son los malos menos ella, causo una enorme llamarada solar, una de carácter extintivo, que destruyo la atmosfera del planeta….matando toda vida sobre la faz del planeta en solo minutos…..)**

*y aquí esta Comet, en el frente de batalla, en una trinchera, escribiendo en el diario, su armadura esta rota en varias partes, no tiene casco, y esta vendado en un lado de su cabeza, se lo ve deprimido, y sin muchas fuerzas, como tiene un cuerpo tapado por una sabana sucia todo empapado de sangre en la cabeza, justo al lado de el*

"Otro día más en el frente…..las francotiradoras de Saddle Arabia nos ha provocado grandes bajas el día de ayer, y eso incluye….a mi gran amigo Fresh….que el también era una maquina, 2 centenas de bajas enemigas…..antes que un pelotón de francotiradoras del enemigo se unieran, y decidieran acabar con nuestro francotirador estrella, mi pobre amigo….muerto en esta maldita guerra sin sentido…."

"Joooder….como odio a esos malditos grifos…es su culpa que haya pasado todo esto, solo queríamos ayudarles, porque carajos fueron tan belicosos ellos en primer lugar!", escribía el con enojo.

Pero justo cuando escribía con enojo, una tarde en las montañas cubiertas de nubes de lluvia y humo se despejan con rapidez, como una onda expansiva de fuego cae del cielo, brillando con la intensidad de miles de solos como quema todo a su paso…

Comet cierra los ojos….y por inercia solo crea un escudo alrededor de el, que apenas soporta el enorme calor…..

Pero para cuando termina…

El mundo entero esta en llamas, el calor ha evaporado por completo las nubes en el cielo, e incinerado todo, incluso los cadáveres, convirtiéndolos en ceniza….

Y las armas derritiéndolas como si fueran helado.

El sale de su escondite y mira como todo esta en llamas.

Tanto sus aliados como los enemigos a unos 500 metros al frente de ellos…..

Gritos de agonia se escuchan por todos lados de unicornios no muy poderosos que no aguantaron la ola de calor tremenda….

Que Comet también siente que esta a punto de ceder….

Así que empieza a escribir lo que de seguro serían sus últimas palabras…

-"Algo horrible paso, todo se ha convertido en un infierno….sucedio de repente mi querida Solecito….mi escudo va a seder….y es posible que muera aquí sin que nadie lo sepa…y es posible que lo que paso aquí, paso en el mundo…, pero algo en mi interior me dice que esto no fue natural…lo hemos provocado hija mía…..de alguna forma, alguien tiene la culpa…el quien, no lo se…..solo se que…."

-"El mundo esta muerto…..y es nuestra culpa…mi querida Sunset….lamento no poder verte de nuevo tu hermosa cara y escuchar tu linda voz de nuevo….pero…..el fin nos ha llegado…..y no fueron los alienígenas…fuimos nosotros…y ahora…..solo nos queda…la extinción…"

Escribió esas últimas palabras como lentamente los gritos de agonía se apagaban….

Como su escudo cedió…..

Y el calor de más de 200 grados invadió sus fosas nasales…

Y la radiación sola empezó a cocinar su carne…..

Se estaba ahogando con cada respiración que daba….como el calor cocinaba sus pulmones…..llenándolos de llagas por el calor, ahogándolo luego en su propia sangre….como toda su piel se ponía roja…..por el intenso calor y los rayos ultravioletas…..

Muriendo allí….sin haber gritado…ni un poco…..al haber ya aceptado su horrible destino….

 **(Daybreaker, con una sonrisa en sus labios, regreso a su trono en una Canterlot en llamas, en una ciudad muerta, toda satisfecha por lo que hizo, como la vida en el planeta entero se extinguía…...solo tiempo después….cuando se calmo…y el hambre le abrumo….se dio cuenta de lo que hizo…regresando a la normalidad….y entre lagrimas en un mundo muerto….ella murió de inanición en posición fetal en la sala del trono de Canterlot…..toda destrozada por lo que hizo…..sabiendo que nunca podría reparar lo que hizo….)**

 **-.-..-.-.-.**

 **Chrysalis**

-"Esto…..esto si es más triste que perturbador…..pero igual…..este es otro mundo igual que este….solo que demuestra lo perturbada que esta Celestia…así que no va a funcionar…..", decía yo media disgustada…..

Porque este mundo perturbador no era tan potente como creía….

Bueno, aun esta el segundo y tercer libro….

El resto…

El resto que se quedo acumulando polvo…

Que se convierta en un recuerdo de que Sky no es nuestra amiga….

Y que tengo otra yo de otro universo, que realmente logro nuestra meta de conquistar Equestria.

Así que si ella lo hizo….

Porque yo no?

-"En fin…espero que Celestia este preparada para este buen material de lectura….", decía Chrysalis como se transformaba en Destiny, tomaba el segundo y tercer libro que leyó y se iba de la oficina.

…..-.-….-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Uff….**

 **Uff**

 **Y recontra uffff**

 **Por fin me la saque del pechoooo esta parte de crisis en las Equestrias infinitas.**

 **Ahora si…..empieza el principio del fin para los changelings…..**

 **Jejejejeje.**

 **Pobre Chrysalis…estoy siguiendo el canon, así que su victoria…..no se va a hacer, jejeje.**

 **Pero que se esforzó, se esforzó.**


	89. Chapter 89

_**Capitulo 89: Heroes para el mundo…..**_

 **Princesa Luna**

 **20 de diciembre del año 4 LR**

 **De regreso en la isla de Navid**

 **9:32 pm**

*Se la ve a la princesa en la habitación que le dieron en la zona de plataformas, que es una simple habitación con decoración caribeña, y una cama matrimonial*

-"En serio, después de pensártela muy bien…respondes con un no?", pregunto yo sorprendida.

 _-"Hechos recientes me han traído a la luz, que cualquier relación con Sky es un error, y que no debe hacerse….."_ , decía mi hermana por teléfono toda seria.

-"Como cuales?", pregunto yo aun incrédula porque no haya cambiado para nada de opinión.

 _-"Una ex soldado del ACM renegada viajo en el tiempo alterando el pasado y cambiarlo, al evitar la rainplosion sónica para evitar que Twilight tuviera amigas y destruyeran su reinado en una villa, creando así diferentes realidades que todas desembocan en el fin del mundo"_ , decía mi hermana.

….

No sabía como responder a eso….

 _-"Así que por ahora…una unión la veo imposible"_ ¸decía ella como no dije nada.

Otros dirían que esa es una de las excusas más locas del mundo….

Pero yo conozco a mi hermana, ella no bromearía con algo tan serio…..

Además, conozco que hay viejos hechizos de viajes en el tiempo….

Que un agente renegado, con acceso a esos archivos haya logrado desarrollar un sistema de viajes en el tiempo más avanzado que el que hizo Starwill originalmente….

Lo veo hasta posible…..

-"Bien, te creo…"; decía yo toda seria, "Aunque primero tengo que contarle a Sky que la unión no va a pasar….."; decía yo algo decepcionada.

 _-"Y entonces regresaras?"_ , pregunto ella algo alegre.

-"No lo se…después de todo….estas no son vacaciones hermana…..vi cosas que creía que no veríamos de nuevo después de más de 1000 años…como el sotano del castillo del reino Griffinstone, hogar de la gran masacre de renegadas…..la isla de Hopetown, donde la magia negra irradia aun con tanta fuerza…..como si estuvieras en las cercanías de las puertas del tártaro, pero en este caso, son solo residuos hermana…..simples residuos aun emanan tanta maldad en el aire…también escuche las historias de las hembras de Saddle Arabia, el cráter que se convirtió la capital de Eastland…..y decenas y decenas de fosas de cadáveres con cuerpos de inocentes en Aztecolt…además de que muchas ciudades aun se notan las cicatrices de la gran guerra que casi les destrozo…y me ha dado mucho que pensar….", decía yo toda seria.

 _-"Como que?"_ , pregunto preocupada mi hermana.

-"Como que le debemos demasiado al mundo hermana…y no creo que con simples materias primas podamos pagar el daño que dejamos que pasara en el mundo…..", decía yo toda seria.

 _-"Y que sugieres?"_ , pregunto mi hermana toda curiosa.

-"No lo se…hablare con Sky para ver si hay algo que pueda hacer para empezar a pagar nuestra deuda con el mundo", decía yo toda seria.

 _-"Pero tu no tienes esa deuda…..es mía esa deuda…."_ ¸dijo mi hermana toda seria.

-"Si…..pero simplemente tener una orgía y dejar que unos científicos usen nuestras instalaciones sean suficientes para pagar esa deuda...", decía yo toda seria.

 _-"Solo…..procura que no sea nada drástico…quieres…..?"_ , pregunto ella preocupada.

-"Lo haré hermana, no te preocupes por eso….….", decía yo toda más tranquila al ver que me apoyaba, "Adios", decía yo más calmada.

-"Adios hermanita", decía ella algo inquieta como colgaba.

*suspiro*

Porque siempre es tan difícil con ella….

.-..-..-.-.-.-

 **30 minutos después…..**

 **Bar del asentamiento….**

Estuve un rato buscando a Sky…..

Y unos locales me dijeron que podía encontrarla en el único y más grande bar del asentamiento.

Que no es cerrado ni nada, es casi como si estuviera al aire libre, si no contamos que es la primera planta de un edificio claro está.

Las mesas y las sillas están dispersas sin mucho orden alrededor de la barra que es un cuadrado donde atienden 4 hembras minotauro el lugar, y se ve que a diferencia de otras, ellas tienen senos más grandes que las demás, de seguro por estar en un negocio que no requiere tanto esfuerzo físico, además de solo usar delantales negros y se acabo.

Y cualquiera puede entrar al lugar si quiere.

Y allí afuera del local, esta Sky en una mesa, junto a su esposo y otros 2 que era un grifo pelaje marrón de cabeza gris y su pico dorado y una yegua pegaso de pelaje marrón, alas tan grandes y fuertes como la de un grifo, pero la melena la tiene igual que la de Sky, una melena gris con una franja amarilla en forma de rayo que le recorre el centro, esos 2 últimos parecen ser solo adolescentes por lo no tan desarrollados que están.

-"Oh, hola Luna…..que paso, no puedes dormir?", pregunto toda curiosa Sky al verme.

Como yo me acercaba a ella y a sus acompañantes.

-"Hola Sky…y no, si puedo dormir…..solo es que me comunique con mi hermana sobre unirnos, y al final, ella se negó", decía yo sin muchos animos, resumiendo mi charla con Celestia.

-"Uff…es una pena la verdad…pero que se va a hacer….el presidente de Eastland está más en contacto con Celestia, abriendo así las puertas para que los demás lo hagan y podamos unirnos, de manera lenta pero segura", decía ella toda tranquila al final de todo, "Porque tampoco se nos ocurrió una manera pacifica de aproximación….", susurro para si misma Sky.

Pero no le pregunto sobre eso, porque es comprensible.

Mi hermana esta tan preocupada y paranoica que dudo que hasta el plan más lógico y amigable pueda ser aceptaba por ella.

-"Pero yo aun quiero hacer algo para pagar la deuda que tiene Equestria por el mundo", decía yo toda seria.

-"Ohh….,…..pero tu no tienes que pagarle a nadie nada…..después de todo, recién has entrado al escenario mundial", decía ella sorprendida.

-"No me importa, Equestria es mi gente, y yo quiero que la gente del mundo sepa que haremos lo necesario para limpiar nuestra imagen al mundo", decía yo toda seria.

-"Bueno…puede que haya algo…..", decía ella toda pensativa.

-"Otro video porno con ella como principal….", dijo el grifo joven algo curioso y sonrojado a la vez.

-"Solo piensas en eso cochino!", grito la joven pegaso como le dio un golpe en la nuca con su ala.

-"No te hagas…..que tu viste el video también y te gusto, el cojín húmedo donde te sentaste para verla no miente….", decía el grifo joven como se sobaba la nuca.

-"No es cierto mentiroso", decía ella toda sonrojada como le dio otro golpe con su ala.

-"Si es cierto….no por nada cuando venía Meca de visita no podías verle a la cara, porque solo le veías el paquete", decía el joven grifo como le sacaba la lengua a la joven pegaso.

-"Lo que yo mire no te incumbe puerco con alas", decía la joven yegua como le mordía la parte carnosa de las alas al joven grifo.

-"Auuuu…..oye…eso no se vale…", decía el joven grifo enojado como estaba a punto de darle un golpe a su hermana. Pero el aura de la magia de Sky los inmovilizo.

-"No…..no es porno…..pero si puede hacer algo para ayudar a nuestras fuerzas del RUDP", decía Sky toda pensativa como miraba con severidad a esos 2 jovenes.

-"Oouuu…..", se quejaban ambos. Aunque la joven pegaso lo disimulaba su decepción mejor que el grifo.

-"Que sería?", pregunto yo alegremente curiosa.

-"Simple mi querida Luna, vamos a aprovechar sus habilidades en el arte de la lucha contra los monstruos, y que juzgues que tan buenos son nuestros mejores soldados con el mejor equipo que tenemos actualmente y saber si ellos podrían sobrevivir a las peleas que tu luchaste en tu pasado", decía Sky toda positiva.

-"Eso si puedo hacerlo…", decía yo toda positiva igualmente.

Usar mis viejos conocimientos para el bien, es algo que me alegraría enormemente.

-"Bien, los llamare de regreso a mi casa para reunirnos al medio día de mañana en el desierto de Saddle Arabia para el encuentro", decía Sky toda emocionada como me miraba, entonces volteo para ver a esos 2 jovenes, "Y ustedes 2…si se pelean por si les excita o no una porno, entonces su padre les dará la **CHARLA** de nuevo para que vean que es algo normal y que no deben avergonzarse de ello", decía Sky como les sonreía.

-"Pero mama…..", se quejaba la yegua.

-"Papa se pone más nervioso que Grace cuando Risk le dirige la palabra …", decía el joven grifo para molestarla

-"Si…..aunque no me guste admitirlo…..", se quejaba la yegua cuando se sonrojaba.

-"Oigan….yo hago lo que puedo…..no soy tan liberal como su madre", se quejaba Hack, su esposo.

-"Creo que solo intentan ser respetuosos al estar yo aquí", sugerí yo.

-"No….solo que no quiero que todo el mundo se entere de que veo con otros ojos a mi tío…", decía la pegaso llamada Grace toda sonrojada.

-"No es tu tio….técnicamente", decía Sky toda pensativa, "Así que no veo porque te avergüenzas"

-"Aun así no quiero que cualquiera sepa de mi vida personal mama!", grito enojada Grace como estaba toda roja.

-"Ya, ya, como si media clase no supiera eso eh, hasta Risk lo sabe", decía el grifo joven en tono burlón para fastidiar a la joven pegaso.

-"Mama!", grito más enojada Grace como aun luchaba con el agarre mágico de Sky

-"Ya, ya…puedes pegarse si quieren….", decía Sky tranquilamente como los dejo libre de su agarre, y la pegaso se abalanzo contra el joven grifo a empezar a golpearlo y el grifo apenas podía defenderse de la pegaso, que era solo un poco más pequeña que él.

-"Eh….y dejas que se peleen tus hijos así?", pregunto yo algo preocupada como vi a su hermano morderle su pata delantera derecha a su hermana.

Pero esta le dio un cabezazo para que le soltara.

Y de echo, lo hizo.

-"Grunch sabe que secretos tan personales no se deben divulgar como la noticia del día…..además, así aprenden a defenderse por su cuenta"; decía Sky toda tranquila como entonces ambos empezaron a rodar por el suelo del bar interrumpiendo a las pocas clientes que estaban allí, como otros jóvenes apoyaban la pelea.

-"Pero…..", decía yo aun sorprendida como su hermano lo vi levantar un plato para pegarle a su hermana, pero esta le escupe en los ojos y ella le muerde el brazo donde tenía el plato dejándole caer, "En serio de manera tan violenta?"

-"Es su forma de desahogarse…además…..", decía Sky toda tranquila como ahora se veía a la pegaso llamada Grace haciéndola una llave a su pata trasera de su hermano, como ella estaba encima de él.

-"Di que lo sientes!", grito ella como se la veía con un ojo morado.

-"Nunca!", grito su hermano.

-"Grace siempre gana", decía Sky con una pequeña sonrisa como entonces, le disloco su pata trasera a su hermano esta Grace.

Haciendo que chille adolorido su hermano.

-"Ya…lo siento…..no volveré a hacerlo…..", decía el hermano como estaba con la cara en el suelo, llorando adolorido, como su hermana se bajaba de el.

Y se venía hacia nosotros, como se veía que la única herida que le hizo su hermano fue una pata con marcas de mordidas, y un ojo morado.

-"Y así, se hizo justicia….", decía Grace como caminaba fuera del bar, "Voy a casa ma…..y ya se donde el botiquín papa", decía Grace como sonreía mientras se marchaba.

Como Hack se iba a ayuda a su hijo.

-"Si, mi hijo juega sucio con secretos y rumores, porque sabe que nunca podrá vencer a su hermana físicamente….porque puede haber desarrollado la facilidad de palabra del padre, pero no mi furia interna que me provoca ser una salvaje a la hora de luchar….."; decía ella como Hack se ponía a su hijo en su espalda.

-"Te dije una y otra vez que dejaras de molestar a tu hermana…..", decía Hack en reprimenda.

-"Pues dile a ella que deje de andar dejando el baño tapado…..que creo que tiene el estomago de una adulta, que alguien de su edad….", decía su hijo medio mareado y adolorido.

-"Niños….no puedes controlarlos, pero si que se controlen entre ellos", decía Sky toda sonriente.

Bueno…

Creo que son cosas de padres e hijos….

Quien soy yo para juzgar.

Después de todo….yo no tengo hijos…

.-.-..-..-..-..-…..-..-..-

 **Al día siguiente**

 **Medio día**

 **En la costa Sur de Saddle Arabia**

-"Y…estás lista para conocer a los mejores soldados que el RUDP puede crear?", pregunto Sky como estábamos bajo unas sombrillas en este fuerte sol del desierto.

-"Si…..y por lo que veo, al no ver a nadie cerca….supongo que harán una entrada espectacular verdad?", pregunto yo algo curiosa.

-"Acaso hay de otra forma?"; pregunto Sky toda sonriente como hizo aparecer su teléfono, "Ya es hora", dijo por el.

Como se escucho a un helicóptero acercarse a lo lejos, tierra adentro.

como se veía que estaba llevando algo con cadenas debajo de este

Algo grande….

Que cuando se pusieran casi encima de nosotros.

Pude ver que lo que traían, era un ser bípedo.

Que soltaron a 20 metros al norte de nuestra posición, a 10 metros de altura.

Cayendo como cual meteorito con mucha fuerza haciendo que la arena del desierto salga disparada por todos lados.

Casi llevándose la sombrilla con el.

Pero al final no.

Pudiendo ver allí parado a un ser bípedo de 5 metros de altura…..

Todo imponente.

Pero obviamente, los yetis no son de un metal negro, y llevan un hacha de 8 metros de largo en la espalda.

-"A que no adivinas quien es princesa?", preguntaba Sky toda sonriente.

-"Debería?", pregunto yo confundida.

-"Si princesa….", decía otra voz, una que venía del bípedo extraño, que este al frente de la armadura, ese bípedo se quitaba el casco, revelando la cabeza del primer ministro Attom.

-"Así que usted es uno de los mejores soldados eh?", pregunto yo toda curiosa.

-"En efecto, además de ser voluntario, después de todo, esta maquina es totalmente experimental….", decía el todo serio como se volvía a poner el casco.

-"Porque, que tiene?", pregunto yo toda curiosa.

-"Además de tener 2 cm de blindaje, y mantener la movilidad total….tiene un ancha con aleaciones de escamas de dragón, que sirve como defensa y ataque contra enemigos grandes", decía Sky toda orgullosa como Attom desenfundaba su hacha de color negro, con un filo blanco que brillaba como el mismo sol del desierto.

Y lo movía con la misma destreza a su alrededor con la misma destreza como si no tuviera nada puesto.

-"Y 2 ametralladoras gattling en los brazos", decía Attom como solo deja el hacha a un lado, como las 2 manos de la armadura se levantan, y salen los cañones de las gatlings, "Perfecto para combate con numerosos enemigos y reducir sus fuerzas", decía el como apuntaba hacia el desierto, cuando de repente multiples figuras de la forma de todos los alienígenas que combatieron aparecieron desde debajo de la arena.

Y para hacer honor lo que dijo, disparo sin muchos problemas las gatlings, sin desvíos ni nada contra esos muñecos.

-"Y lanzagranadas", decía ahora Sky como de su espalda, se abrieron 2 pequeños conductos a las alturas de sus hombros, como Attom se inclinaba hacia delante, y las granadas salían disparadas por esos conductos y terminaban de hacer añicos a esos muñecos.

-"El es un tanque móvil básicamente….", decía yo con grandes ánimos.

-"Si….pero lo malo que las baterías no dan para un largo despliegue….este traje consume tanta energía que sus baterías apenas pueden hacer que funcione por 4 horas", decía Attom todo serio como regresaba ante nosotros.

-"Si…y ya conociste a nuestro apoyo en tierra….es hora de que conozcas a nuestro apoyo aéreo…", decía Sky con una sonrisa como señalaba hacia arriba.

Donde se veía a uno de sus aviones de carga dejando caer decenas de maniquíes del tamaño de ponys en paracaídas.

Y antes que llegaran a tierra.

Algo muy rápido los atravesó, cortándolos por la mitad.

Tan rápido fue, que apenas pude verlo pasar.

Y todo mientras las mitades que no estaban sujetas a los paracaídas llovían del cielo.

Y al llegar a tierra, se veían como fueron cortados limpiamente con magia, por lo que pude sentir en ellos.

Y fue entonces que algo paso a nuestro costado a una velocidad tal, que causo una mini tormenta de arena.

Me protegí con mi magia por lo molesto que era eso.

Y cuando la arena se asentó, al lado del ministro Attom.

Estaba allí flotando una grifo en una armadura muy peculiar.

-"Y espero que recuerde a la líder del grupo de autodefensa del reino grifo, mi princesa"; decía Sky como la señalaba.

Un armadura pintada de blanco, tan lisa, sin imperfecciones y reluciente que el sol la hacia brillar y casi dejarnos ciegas por el brillo, pero otra cosa que tenía, eran sus alas, recubiertas por metal para proteger el hueso y el musculo, las plumas y toda la ala en general brillaban de un azul claro.

-"Si, y me sorprende que se haya ofrecido a estar en este grupo excepcional Genova", decía yo algo sorprendida.

-"En nuestro país, solo los mejores soldados merecen dirigir, y para seguir dirigiendo, tenía que demostrar que aun podía dar de mi princesa", decía Genova como ya aterrizaba, "Y yo, aun puedo, gracias a todas las mejoras que su gente de Sky ha podido darme"

-"Si, además de un corazón nuevo, sus músculos fueron estimulados para aumentar su fuerza, tanto a la hora de golpear, como a la hora de volar, haciendo que pueda alcanzar altas velocidades, gracias a que también la armadura duplica sus habilidades también…..haciendo que ella alcance velocidades que ninguna criatura viva podría alcanzar, como superar la barrera del sonido de manera sostenida, y así, cortar a todos sus enemigos en el aire usando sus garras recubiertas de escamas de dragón, o sus alas cubiertas con magia pura", decía Sky toda orgullosa de ello.

-"Y cual cosa evita que todos tengan el mismo traje?", pregunto yo toda curiosa.

-"Las alas mágicas usan demasiada energía, haciendo que solo pueda usarla por menos de 2 horas…", decía Genova algo desanimada.

-"Si, pero no nos detengas allí, ya conociste a nuestro tanque andante y nuestro apoyo aéreo….así que es hora de que conozcas a nuestra artillera"; decía Sky aun animada como en un flash, se teletransportaba al lado de Genova, una unicornio por el cuerno que tiene la armadura que usa.

Que esta teñida de color verde oscuro, pero este traje tiene el detalle, que además del cuerno, tiene como 2 astas como de venado, donde en su centro, hay una esfera de energía mágica activa del tamaño de una pequeña pelota.

-"No se diferencia mucho de las armaduras para unicornios del ejercito de Eastland", decía yo toda curiosa como miraba detenidamente su armadura.

-"Cierto princesa, pero esta tiene 2 añadidos extra", decía la usuaria de la armadura.

Que por su voz, reconocí que era la general Mig.

-"Una es un escudo mágico que absorbe los ataques eléctricos y mágicos para recargar la armadura", decía Sky como cargo su cuerno y le lanzó un rayo eléctrico.

Que en seguida fue absorbido por un campo de fuerza azul que rodeaba el cuerpo de Mig.

-"Y el segundo en triplicar el poder mágico del usuario", decía toda seria la general Mig.

Como su orbe flotante brillo de blanco, y todos nosotros, incluido a Attom en su armadura que debe pesar varios cientos de kilos, estábamos flotando en el aire con su aura de color rojo de Mig.

Y en un agarre perfecto.

-"Que además de hacerme cargar cosas pesadas….me permite lanzar hechizos más poderosos en poco tiempo"; decía Mig toda seria como se volteaba al mismo desierto lleno de cráteres por la demostración anterior de Attom.

Su cuerno de Mig brillaba, y el orbe se hacía ahora más grande…..

Tan grande que llegaba a topar los limites de las astas falsas y el cuerno de Mig.

Entonces, de ese orbe, empezaron a salir 1 decena de orbes del tamaño que tenía el orbe originalmente, y que se dirigían hacia el desierto.

Que cuando llegaron al campo de pruebas que uso Attom antes….

Estos orbes explotaron con una gran potencia en bolas de plasma del tamaño de casas de 2 pisos.

Volviendo la arena en vidrio o ceniza por el intenso calor…..

-"Es es mi hechizo básico…..el multi explosivos….", decía tranquilamente Mig, "Pero esta….", decía ella como su orbe se volvía de color azul intenso…, "Este es el hechizo por el que me apodaron la dragona del oriente"; decía ella toda seria como entonces una llamarada celeste salió disparada de ese cuerno cubriendo al menos 200 metros de largo, y 50 de ancho.

Vaporizando así a los maniquís que habían caído en esa zona en los pocos segundos que lanzo ese ataque.

-"Y este, es un hechizo nuevo…..y que todos apodaron como la Nuke", decía ella como entonces su cuerno brillo de nuevo con intensidad, y el orbe que flotaba y aun era tan grande como para llegar a los bordes de las astas, el orbe se elevo aún más, y se elevaba ahora encima de Mig, con el tamaño casi el de un pony.

Se sentía el enorme poder acumulado en esa enorme bola de energía.

Y sin perder más tiempo, ella lo lanzo hacia adelante.

Como Sky también lanzo un hechizo, y era para teletransportar unas gafas para el sol, justo en mi cara.

Pero estás eran tan oscuras, que apenas veía hacia adelante, y lo único que podía ver era el orbe alejándose.

Estaba a punto de preguntar porque hizo eso.

Cuando el orbe llego a su destino.

Explotando con una potencia tal que hizo el suelo temblar y crear un brillo tal, que hasta con las gafas que tenía puesta, dolía un poco la vista.

Y además del brillo y el temblor, apenas vi como una ráfaga potente de arena venía hacia nosotros.

Así que forme una pared mágica delante de nosotros.

La explosión había sido tan potente, que la onda expansiva vino como una tormenta de arena tan rápida, que la misma arena te podría haber pulverizado…

Y cuando termino la onda expansiva, baje mis escudos, como en donde exploto ese hechizo, me quite las gafas para ver mejor y podía ver como se elevaba una nube que empezaba a formar una nube negra en forma de hongo, cubriendo el sol.

Pero además de eso, pude ver a Mig, tirada en el suelo.

-"Sip…puede disparar una mini bomba nuclear…..así de fuerte es Mig con la armadura puesta…pero lamentablemente, usa tanta magia que te deja a niveles peligrosamente bajos de magia, te daña el cuerno de forma temporal, y no recuperaras tus niveles normales de magia hasta después de una semana….no por nada es su hechizo más poderoso con esa armadura, pero solo lo usara como último recurso, porque una vez echo ese hechizo, como ves, te deja muy vendido"; decía Sky toda seria.

-"Debo admitir que sus habilidades y equipos han demostrado ser superiores a lo que pensaba originalmente, y por ahora, veo que si ustedes hubieran estado en mis tiempos, en la primera era oscura, ustedes hubieran podido contra más de la mitad de todos los enemigos con quien mi hermana y yo nos enfrentamos"; decía yo toda seria.

-"Genial, me alegre que pienses eso, porque esto aun no ha terminado, porque hasta ahora no has visto a nuestro francotirador, el que se encargara de cuidar a estos 3 desde lejos si hace falta", decía ella como de nuevo señalaba hacia el cielo.

Donde otro avión de carga dejaba caer 2 docenas de maniquíes nuevamente.

Pero sin paracaídas esta vez.

Se los veía caer sin más.

Pero ni uno llegaría al suelo cuando apenas faltaban 100 metros como para que llegaran al suelo, uno a uno, empezaron a explotar en cientos de pedazos.

Uno cada 2 segundos, siempre seguidos por un silbido potente.

Hasta que solo llovían sus pedazos sobre nosotros.

Todos los blancos habían sido destruidos en menos de 1 minuto.

Con una precisión de miedo pero asombroso a la vez.

Y antes de que le preguntará a Sky sobre quien hizo esto.

Un fuerte flash sucedió atrás de nosotros

Relevando al responsable.

Era un pony tierra, que por su altura, veo que es un pony de Saddle Arabia.

Que aunque su diseño de la armadura muestra que es un macho, lo pegado a su cuerpo que se encuentra por debajo a su entrepierna me hace dudar un poco.

Por lo demás, su armadura, combina con la tonalidad de la arena del desierto de tal manera, que no fuera porque lo estoy mirando de cerca, parecería que estuviera mirando a la nada.

-"Bien, parece que en buena hora lo han teletransportado aquí", decía Sky toda sonriente como lo veía al pony.

-"Sargento Zeta, del 2nd escuadrón de francotiradores de la general Sitra"; decía el en una voz algo infantil para un pony de su tamaño, que es casi de mi altura.

-"Espera….eres un semental?", pregunto algo confundida, "No que los sementales de Saddle Arabia estaban prohibidos de entrar al ejercito por los pocos de su tipo que quedan con vida?"; pregunto yo confundida.

Que por lo que me contaron, por cada semental de Saddle Arabia sin mestizar, había 6 mil yeguas.

Y por evitar que su raza se extinguiera, les tienen prohibido ingresar a trabajos peligrosos.

Como el ejercito.

-"Si señora, soy un semental"; decía el con orgullo, aunque con esa voz que tiene casi me hace reír, pero mantuve la compostura para no faltarle el respeto.

-"Este joven se pudo colar en el ejercito gracias a que no se sometió a la terapia genética para conseguirse unos genitales decentes y su nombre también puede referirse a una yegua, y su voz casi infantil le ayudo", decía Sky con una sonrisa, creo que esforzándose de más como para no reírse.

-"Si es para salvar al mundo, no me importa mantenerme esteril señora"; decía el intentando sonar serio y profesional con esa vocecita de niño.

-"Si, y para cuando fue descubierto cuando llego la hora de darle una armadura al pasar el examen final de cadete, el ya había demostrado que tenía una gran habilidad como francotirador, y solo por eso, se le permitió continuar"; decía Sky toda sonriente.

El soldado solo asintió, como vio que Sky estaba haciendo todo lo posible para no reírse.

Así que para no pasar vergüenza, dejo de hablar.

-"Usted es un soldado impresionante, pero dudo que lo pusieran aquí solo por disparar bien", decía yo toda seria.

El asintió.

-"Nop, el se sabe mover, tiene una agilidad que muchas yeguas ya quisieran tener, además de que la armadura tiene un sistema de camuflaje inteligente", decía Sky más tranquila ahora, "Puedes demostrarlo mi francotirador estrella?", pregunto ella.

Zeta solo asintió como dio una pirueta hacia atrás para pasarme de largo, y ponerse junto a Sky

Y como lo dijo.

En efecto ese camuflaje hace parecer como si no hubiera nada allí, y pudiera ver a Sky a través de él.

Y entonces se puso encima de Mig, y el camuflaje seguía funcionando tan bien, que realmente parece como si no estuviera el allí.

-"Debo decir que estoy impresionada", decía yo bien sorprendida.

-"Si, pero lo malo es que has visto como el saltaba, y como se posicionaba en esos lugares, porque el camuflaje tarda unos valiosos segundos en activarse, haciendo que el camuflaje solo sirva cuando esta quieto, algo que un francotirador si o si necesita hacer, y la batería, tampoco ayuda, solo dura una hora, además de que para que conserve esa agilidad, la densidad del blindaje es menor", decía Sky toda seria.

-"Pero el no se quedara solo en la retaguardia, como aquí hay una con un nivel de sigilo tal, que hará ver a una fantasma en vergüenza", decía Sky toda tranquila como señalaba hacia arriba de mi.

Y lo que veía no lo podía creer.

Era una pegaso por la forma de su cuerpo y su curvilínea figura, en una armadura con un camuflaje inteligente como Zeta, pero que el aleteo de sus alas la delataban.

Pero que extrañamente, no la sentía, incluso, hasta no sentía el aire de ese aleteo.

Como estaba a solo un metro arriba de mi.

-"Hola Vitka….como esta la familia?", pregunto Sky toda tranquila como esta pegaso aterrizaba al lado mio con una gracia y suavidad, que ni la arena se movio o si quiera quedara una huella en la arena.

Como si solo pesara lo mismo que un globo.

-"Muy bien, mi madre le envía saludos", decía la pegaso toda tranquila como se quitaba el casco, revelando a una hermosa yegua de una larga melena azul claro, un pelaje blanco como la nieve y de iris de color rojo.

-"Y quien es está bonita jovencita?", pregunto yo con curiosidad.

-"Soy Vitka princesa, hija de la ministra de defensa de Aztecolt", decía ella con educación, pero sin inclinarse ante mí.

-"Un gusto Vitka, aunque no sabía que Aztecolt tuviera un ejercito reformado en estos momentos?", pregunto yo algo curiosa.

-"No, aun no tiene uno como tal, solo una guardia vecinal dispersa en todas las poblaciones, aun sin organizar", decía ella seriamente, "Yo soy lo que mi madre llama, una espía….", decía ella con una sonrisa.

-"Si, su madre y ella lograron hacerse con el domino de la mafia de los Mettas, una de las mafias más peligrosas del país, su madre haciéndose de temer y respetar en público, y su hija haciendo que le teman desde las sombras"; decía Sky con una sonrisa confiada.

-"Si…y estos cuchillos….", decía Vitka como levantaba una de sus pezuñas delanteras, se desplegaba una cuchilla de 6 cm, como veía que en su otra pata, también se desplegaba una cuchilla igual, "Han cortado a través de docenas de gargantas…..y esperan hacer lo mismo, pero con alienígenas", decía ella toda sonriente.

-"Si, la mejor que ahí…..y eso que empezó desde los 12 años, y aunque hace 6 años que no ha tenido que salir a practicar sus habilidades por los tiempos pacíficos que corren en el país por fin después de tanto tiempo, ella aun tiene el toque mortal, y esa armadura que le ayuda a pasar tan desapercibida como un fantasma, es una ayuda extra"; decía Sky toda contenta.

-"Si, no me eh hablando con la edad, aunque solo tenga 24, y tener una hija recientemente, no me ha hecho perder mi hermosa figura…", decía Vitka como balanceaba sus caderas, "Y como en nuestras tierras hay grifos, no he perdido la maestría con las cuchillas, como eh practicado cortando carne en las carnicerías autorizadas", decía ella toda contenta como aun con una pata en el aire, la cuchilla salió de repente disparada en el aire, sin un ruido fuerte si quiera.

Y cuando iba cayendo, ella tranquilamente la atrapo en el aire, mordiéndola antes de que caiga al suelo.

Y sin cortarse.

-"Mmm…realmente si que en las zonas urbanas serás de gran ayuda"; decía yo bien sorprendida.

-"Pero sabes que, aun no te eh presentado a nuestra arma suprema, el arma más letal de nuestro arsenal, jooder, es tan letal, que no hay armadura que le aumente sus habilidades, porque ella ya es super poderosa", decía ella como señalaba hacia el mar.

Donde curiosamente, se acercaba una cebra, remando en una balsa, recién llegando a la costa, como usaba un simple sombrero de paja para cubrirse del sol

-"No sacaste la casa por la ventana como con los demás con ella…", dijo Vitka como todos, menos una inconsciente Mig, la veían llegar.

-"Ella no necesita presentación, sus habilidades se conocen en todo el mundo"; decía Sky toda confiada.

Como ahora que estaba bajando de la balsa, ella se quito el sombrero y pude reconocerla en el acto.

Era Holy, la mitad cebra y mitad semidiosa de la naturaleza.

Dio una gran presentación de sus poderes cuando fuimos a ver a su madre y a ella en el reino cebra.

Así que se de sobra lo que ella es capaz de hacer en un mal día.

-"Me hubiera realmente gustado llegar en uno de esos aviones y que un árbol creciera para sujetarme con suavidad y evitar mi caída, o desde la tierra brotando en un capullo…pero no…..porque la reunión tenía que ser en medio de un desierto donde no puedo presumir lo que tengo….", decía Holy algo cansada y enojada después de remar quien sabe cuanto.

-"Hey, era para mostrar lo que tienen los menos conocidos fuera de sus tierras….tu ya eres muy conocida Holy", decía Sky toda seria.

-"Si, si….solo terminemos con esto quieres", decía ella como caminaba hacia nosotros de mala gana.

-"Y esos son todos?"; pregunto yo con curiosidad.

-"Si, y no, hay uno más que nos representa, pero es solo un genio a la hora de coordinar cosas, y es el que me ayudo a coordinar todo este espectáculo de poder en tan poco tiempo, por lo demás, el es un pegaso promedio que no tiene una habilidad de lucha realmente destacable", decía Sky toda tranquila.

-"Y entonces, estos son tus mejores soldados, un soldado de cada nación del mundo formando un solo escuadrón?", pregunto yo algo curiosa.

-"Si, pero no forma un solo escuadrón, no, ellos son más especiales que eso….porque me di cuenta que cada nación necesita un héroe que les represente, que les de esperanzas de que todo ira bien, y que fue alguien común que se transformo en héroe que lo hizo, por eso cuando la inminente invasión suceda, todos ellos estarán en sus países de origen, al frente de la batalla, liderando la defensa de su pueblo a toda su gloria y que cuando ganen, la moralidad estará por las nubes", decía Sky con gran orgullo.

-"Así que, que opinas, te agrada lo que ves?", pregunto Sky toda sonriente.

-"Si, la verdad es que nunca antes vi a ponys que hicieran lo que ustedes hicieron hoy, y me alegra que todos tengan a valientes soldados que representen lo mejor de lo mejor de sus naciones, pero si quieren la verdad….por separado, los monstruos de la era oscura los hubieran echo papilla", decía yo con honestidad.

-"Sabemos que nuestro principal problema es lo poco que duran, pero, es difícil sin nuestro ingeniero principal", se quejaba Sky-

-"Como es eso, acaso Meca Master no ayudo a hacer las armaduras?", pregunto yo algo confundido.

-"No, la verdad es que no, desde que Meca y la Dra. Corp decidieron quedarse en la base de Appelosa, en vez de quedarse aquí, para mi es que andan por libres y quien sabe, usen algunas de las invenciones que tiene aquí para terminar su proyecto del super soldado en vez de ayudarnos de manera genuina", decía Sky toda seria.

-"Bueno, pero, ese super soldado no nos beneficiaria a todos?", pregunto yo algo confundida.

-"Si, y no, porque la verdad, es que ese super soldado que piensa crear ella es una abominación anti natural que creo con quien sabe que mezcla de que….y no quiero ganar esta guerra siendo alguien tan abominable como los alienígenas que intentamos vencer", decía Sky toda seria.

-"Bueno…..a veces para eliminar a un monstruo poderoso, tienes que usar su poder en su contra…..", decía yo con gran pesar, "Pero aun manteniendo tu corazón en el lugar correcto, para evitar la corrupción", decía yo sabiamente.

-"Si….pero temo que la Dra. Corp no lo tenga…por eso no les confie este proyecto a ambos…", decía Sky toda seria.

-"Entiendo….", decía yo seriamente.

-"Pero, aun así, el equipo no esta completo", decía ella seriamente.

-"En serio…..y quien podría faltar?", pregunto yo algo confundida.

-"La heroína de parte de Equestria, y que todo el mundo estuviera de acuerdo en llamarla heroína"; decía Sky como sonreía, "Usted".

-"Yo…yo no se que decir…", decía yo toda incrédula.

-"Solo acepte princesa…porque una vez que suceda la invasión y ganemos, usted, y este grupo podrá liderarlos en contra de los alienígenas, y devolverle el golpe por 10", decía Sky toda animada.

-"Pero…..en serio estarían de acuerdo con que yo fuera su líder?", pregunto yo toda incrédula.

-"Nuestro pueblo respetamos el sacrificio que hizo salvando a su pueblo, y odiamos el rechazo que tuvo en su momento, así que sería un honor que usted me lidere a la gloria princesa Luna"; decía Attom como se arrodillaba ante mí.

-"Nuestro pueblo jamás olvidara lo que usted y su hermana hicieron por nosotros en el pasado, y al ver que usted, más que su hermana desea ayudar en esta guerra, estoy más que dispuesta a obedecer sus ordenes princesa Luna"; decía Vitka como se arrodillaba también

-"Usted es conocida por ser la guerrera más valiente de la historia princesa Luna, y sería realmente un honor pelear a su lado", decía Genova como también se arrodillaba ante mí.

-"Alguien con tanta experiencia como usted merece ser escuchada, y yo estoy más que dispuesto a obedecer sus ordenes princesa"; decía Zeta como se arrodillaba también ante mi

-"Puede que mi madre y yo no respetemos a tu hermana, pero tu no eres ella, así que te vemos con buenos ojos, y tu experiencia es basta en el manejo y control de monstruos, así que, lo que tu decidas, yo cumpliré"; decía Holy con respeto, pero es la única que no se arrodillo ante mi.

-"Yo….yo no se que decir….", decía yo como tenía mis ojos llorosos.

-"Solo una palabra…y comenzaremos los preparativos para darte la mejor armadura que nuestra gente pueda construir o un viaje de regreso a casa, tu eliges"; decía Sky toda tranquila.

Yo…..

Yo…..

-"Eligo lo primero…..quiero ser de nuevo la heroína de mi gente…..y llevar a mi pueblo a la victoria también", decía yo como sonreía como tenía los ojos llorosos.

-"Bien dicho princesa", decía Sky como me sonreía y todos celebraban.

Si…

Talvez es hora de darles esperanzas verdaderas a mi gente….

En vez de unas artificiales como mi hermana aun planea continuar mostrándoles.

-…-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Reina Chrysalis**

 **22 de diciembre de ese año**

-"Así que…ella no va a volver en…..cuanto tiempo dices?", pregunto yo como no puedo dejar de sonreír…

-"No lo sabe mi reina, dice que se quedara unos meses más con Sky, según lo que dijo, es para un proyecto secreto, no fue muy claro que tipo, pero dice que es algo que nos beneficiaria a todos"; decía Pixi por la mente colmena.

-"Sabes lo que significa esto verdad Pixi?", pregunto yo como no puedo dejar de sonreír.

-"Una princesa menos que capturar?"; pregunto Pixi.

-"Si, y no, pero la cosa es esta, tenemos a una princesa con buenas relaciones diplomáticas con Sky, una pony que puede ir alla cuando quiera, y…..nuestra entrada para el control mundial total", decía yo toda emocionada.

-"Y que va a pasar ahora princesa?", pregunto Pixi.

-"Oh, solo vamos a esperar a que vuelva, antes de lanzar nuestro ataque final"; decía yo como estaba completamente emocionada por esto.

Porque por fin tenemos una ventana de oportunidad para entrar.

Y será hermoso.

.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-…-…-.-..-.-.-

 **Princesa Luna**

 **5 de mayo del año 5 LR**

 **Canterlot, Equestria.**

 **En el comedor real**

 **8:30 am**

-"Ya se que no fue nuestro mejor momento hermana…pero ya habra otras oportunidades", decía yo como me disculpaba por 5ta vez después de volver del reino cristal y estar presentes las 2 cuando naciera la bebe de Cadence.

Y que no pudimos hacer nada contra la tormenta después que Flurry rompió el corazón de cristal.

-"Pero es que ya sabes….acababa de regresar de probar una armadura que están haciendo a mi medida, probando todos sus limites, y regreso con muy poca magia de reserva…pero ya verás, para la próxima emergencia, estare a mis 100%", decía yo intentando estar animada con ella.

Pero ella no me dirigió mucho la palabra desde que volvimos.

-"Por favor…..se nota que lo estas diciendo desde tu corazón que estás apenada…..pero la verdad, es que a mi no me importa un pimiento", decía mi hermana sorprendentemente mezquina conmigo.

-"Que?", pregunto yo toda confundida con ese tono que uso conmigo como me adelanto a ella, y me pongo frente a frente con ella.

-"Es que es cierto, a mi no me importa, más bien…..a nadie le importa"; decía ella sonando realmente como una…..

Una…..

Perra.

Como entonces empezaron a entrar varios ponys que eran tanto sirvientes como guardias reales.

-""Oye, pero que paso, solo cometi un error desde que volví, además, tu tampoco estabas al 100% haya", le respondí.

-"Bueno, la verdad es que yo si estaba a mi 100%...", decía ella como su cuerno brillo y en un flash de color verde.

Mi propia hermana se convirtió en un zángano changeling.

-"Pero la cosa es que yo no soy tu hermana…"; decía en la misma voz que mi hermana, pero era claramente un changeling.

Entonces vi como cada pony que entro se transformaba en un changeling.

Cada uno de ellos…..

Estaba en shock…

Estaba tan paralizada por lo que vi….

Que no reaccione a tiempo, y el zángano que se hacía pasar por mi hermana me mordió en el cuello, liberando así su veneno paralizante.

-"No te saldrás con la suya…", decía yo como no sentía mi cuerno, y tampoco podía moverme….como mis rodillas se sentían pesadas, "Sky…ella los detendrá…cualquier plan que tengan planeado", decía yo como me caía al suelo.

Como sentía el veneno paralizar cada músculo de mi cuerpo.

-"Quien crees que nos abrió la puerta a tu país eh…..", decía ese zángano con la voz de mi hermana como volvía a prender en llamas verdes y tomar el lugar de mi hermana como se iba de aquí riendo.

Como todos los demás changelings me rodeaban.

-"Que diablos quisiste decir con eso!", le grite con las pocas fuerzas que tenía.

-"Nada que te preocupe en estos momentos"; decía mi misma voz, pero a mi lado, como me veía a mi misma, parada cerca de mi, "Porque nunca volveras a despertar", decía la versión changeling de mi misma como me daba un golpe en la cara con tanta fuerza…..

Que caí inconsciente….

(-"Preparen a una de las VIPERS….vamos a llevarles un regalo que nos camufle al llegar, que salimos esta noche!"; decía la versión changeling de Luna)

Como todos los changelings que no estaban rodeando a Luna en un capullo, se iban a hacer sus deberes.

.-….-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-…..-.-.-.-

 **El mundo tiene a sus propios héroes, y Luna un objetivo en este nuevo mundo, lamentablemente no le duro demasiado**

 **Haciendo que la temporada 6 inicio con un secuestro, como era de esperarse.**

 **Jejeje.**

 **Chrysalis se afianciara más y más en el poder mundial como pueden ver**

 **Como será detenida exactamente?**

 **Averiguelo en el próximo capitulo donde Starlight demostrara porque es la mejor pony.**

 **Jejeje.**

 **Y ya, hoy no habrá relleno por razones….**

 **Pero espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, y espero sus comentarios, así que feliz navidad y pásenla muy bonito gente bonita :3**

 **Nos vemos el jueves o el miércoles para más locuras :3**


	90. Chapter 90

_**Capitulo 90: El que mucho abarca, poco aprieta**_

 **Torment Sky**

 **6 de mayo del año 5 LR**

 **Isla de Navid, Pista de Aterrizaje.**

 **10:22 pm**

-"Estás segura que es una buena idea tener alienígenas en esta base?", pregunto Hack todo preocupado a mi lado como esperábamos la llegada de la princesa Luna.

-"Muy segura, nos dará una buena idea de cómo se comportan, en vez de guiarnos por las pocas experiencias que tengo sobre ellas, pero claro está, no les haremos daño, solo dejaremos que sean ellas mismas, y ver como se mueven, que les atrae, que tan desarrollado tienen sus sentidos, cosas básicas para saber como atacar y desarmar a esa especie, que por relatos de Mirash, cuenta que son casi como los grifos su comportamiento", decía yo toda tranquila.

-"Espera…..desarmar…no matarlas?", pregunto sorprendido Hack, "Si, después de todo, es una de las pocas especies por los pocos datos que nos paso Meca sobre los alienígenas, ellos son la única especie que pelea en contra de su voluntad"; decía seriamente.

-"Y si los traemos al lado de los buenos, por cada uno que salvemos, será un soldado menos para los alienígenas, y uno más para nuestro lado", decía yo toda positiva.

-"Me alegra ver que por fin ya no es todo matar, y matar", decía Hack todo aliviado.

-"Yo igual Hack….yo igual"; decía yo como le abrazaba, como vimos por fin el avión de carga que fue a recogerlos, llegar, por las luces en las alas que muestran que están llegando

Apagamos los sistemas de detección de alienígenas de la isla de forma temporal hasta que registren ese ADN de Viper.

Más bien, me alegra que la princesa haya tenido esa iniciativa de traer una Viper.

Creo que ese pequeño descanso del entrenamiento con los otros héroes si que le despejo la mente para tener buenas ideas.

Aunque ella no quería descansar, ella si o si quería regresar cuando se entero que la princesa Cadence tuvo una hija alicornio.

…..

Si, definitivamente, necesitamos abrirnos a los Equestres de otra forma más pacifica, que Luna convenciendo a su hermana de compartir más secretos entre sí, como las Vipers.

Pero hasta ahora…..no hayamos exactamente como….

*el avión aterriza y se va abriendo las compuertas*

Por fin llegaron…. *van ambos a verlos descender por la rampa trasera del avión*

-"Hola Sky…un gusto volver a verte", decía Luna con una sonrisa toda animada, como detrás de ellas van caminando las 2 minotauros con sus armaduras que fueron como apoyo para traer a la Viper, pero la Viper que prometió traer, esta deslizándose tranquilamente sin correa o sujeción alguna.

Y esas 2 guardias ni la están guiando ni nada.

-"Eh princesa…esta segura de que esa Viper no le hara daño a nadie estando suelta así no más?", pregunto yo algo nerviosa al ver a esa Viper examinar su entorno, como sacaba su lengua cada rato.

Era extraño ver a este tipo de alienígena toda tranquila, y desarmada, y en vez de usar una armadura, solo esta usando un tipo de polera blanca que le cubre el torso.

Además que se ve que recíen se le esta desarrollando su busto, como mide solo 1 metro 50, la mitad que mide una adulta toda desarrollada.

-"No te preocupes, es tranquila mientras este bien alimentado según me han contado", decía Luna toda tranquila como hacía aparecer un pescado mediano muerto y le arrojaba a la Viper que atrapaba en el aire, y se lo comía sin casi masticar.

Bueno…

-"Eso es un alivio…pero aun así será llevada al bosque, allí tenemos el acceso a los laboratorios subterráneos", decía yo toda seria como le hacía seña para que las soldados minotauros la llevaran alla, como estos le decían a la Viper que los siguiera, pero ni se movía.

En realidad es solo parte del mega bunker para salvaguardar a los civiles, donde hay entradas secretas en toda la isla, pero todas llevan a un mismo túnel donde solo hay 1 entrada principal.

El laboratorio/centro de control de las defensas esta aislado del bunker, por seguridad.

-"Ve Viper…ellos no te harán daño", decía Luna con calma como le insistía para que siguiera a los minotauros.

Y en efecto obedeció y les siguió tranquilamente a mis soldados.

-"Ahora…..dime, quieres descansar unas horas, o volver al entrenamiento….?", pregunto yo toda tranquila.

-"Y en donde va a ser el entrenamiento de esta semana exactamente?", pregunto ella con curiosidad.

-"Bueno, parece que la pequeña crisis que tuviste en el reino de cristal al ver a tu nieta, hizo que se te olvidara que esta semana toca ir al reino de Eastland a practicar la lucha en terrenos montañosos….", decía yo toda sorprendida.

-"Creeme, que no te imaginas ni la mitad….", decía ella toda tranquila

-"Supongo que si…...aunque ellos ya están halla esperándote…..tu puedes decidir, descansar un rato, o partir de una vez a Eastland"; decía yo toda calmada.

-"Voy a estirar mi cuerpo una hora….eh estado mucho tiempo quieta en ese avión y quiero volver a sentir la sangre bombeando por todo mi cuerpo de nuevo, antes de partir"; decía ella toda tranquila.

-"Vale…ya si me necesitas, ya sabes en donde ubicarme…..y ya sabes, si vienes más de la medianoche, es mejor que entres con ganas de participar en un trio, o nada"; decía yo toda risueña como me iba caminando de regreso a las plataformas junto con Hack.

Que el realmente no le interesa estos asuntos militares.

-"No te preocupes, yo estare aquí en la pista calentando…."; decía Luna toda tranquila como la veía de reojo estirarse.

Como de fono podía ver a Titiana bajar del avión.

De seguro para también estirarse un poco.

-"Oye…..puedes dejar de decirle eso a todos…sabes que apenas quiero tener que hacerlo con otra que no seas tu….."; decía Hack en un susurro como nos habíamos alejado algo de la princesa.

-"Se que si…pero vamos, a que a ti no te da curiosidad como se siente hacerlo con una princesa?", pregunto yo toda juguetona.

-"No responderé eso….", decía el como se sonrojaba.

-"Vamos mi timido doctorcito…vamos a beber unas copas, y verás que estas de humor hasta de participar en una orgía…", decía yo como le abrazaba con una pata como seguíamos caminando de regreso a las plataformas.

-"Tampoco exageres querida…..", decía Hack todo sonrojado como me devolvía el abrazo con una de sus alas.

-.-…-.-.-…-..-

 **Reina Chrysalis (Princesa Luna)**

-"Ya sabes que hacer", decía yo en voz baja como estaba haciendo calentamientos.

-"Lo se mi reina…", decía Pixi disfrazada de la voluptuosa piloto como iba caminando a las barracas.

Quiero neutralizadas todas las defensas en menos de 1 hora.

O juro que los mato primero a mis zanganos que traje a esta operación antes que me maten si nos descubran.

.-.-..-.-..-.-.-..-.-..-

 **Pharynx.**

 **En esos momentos.**

*disfrazada de una de las minotauras soldado, pero seguía siendo el mismo, solo que moviendo la armadura desde dentro con ayuda de su magia*

Fue una caminata lenta y segura hasta entrar a este extraño bosque, que pese a que era de noche, muchos de los árboles tenían colores brillantes y antinaturales.

Que en un primer vistazo desde lejos parecen como si fueran simple utilería, pero ya más de cerca, notas la corteza, las ramas, e incluso las hojas son de una planta normal, pero con colores muy chillones a la vista.

Que aun con la poca luz que emite los hangares de la base.

La luz que le llega al bosque hace que se refleje y pueda verse tranquilamente a través de este.

Además que hay plantas luminiscentes, y un árbol de manzanas con manzanas que brillan en la oscuridad….

Pero mientras me perdía en este bosque de rarezas, a la vez buscando si había alguien siguiéndonos.

Llegamos a donde debíamos llegar.

A donde Pixi consiguió sacarle la ubicación del bunker de seguridad de la isla a esa minotauro voluptuosa.

Y casualmente, esa entrada, es lo único que no resalta en todo este bosque.

Un árbol grande de colores normales y de forma normal, en este bosque bizarro.

Donde justo en su corteza en el centro del árbol, se nota unas líneas rectas perfectas, tan perfectas que forman un cuadrado perfecto.

Que yo apreté, y en seguida se salió, revelando un tablero con números que digitar.

24-12-998

La fecha en que la segunda era oscura termino.

En fin, después de que termine de ingresar el código, el árbol como que se evaporo, revelando una trampilla de acero, con una manija para levantar.

Magia y ciencia trabajando al mismo tiempo, realmente es de impresionar estos ponys no Equestres.

No por nada nuestra reina nos pidió extrema precaución con ellos.

En fin, al abrir la trampilla que era lo suficientemente grande para que podamos pasar con estas armaduras.

Decidimos ir yo, y mi compañero juntos, mientras que la compañera que le toco ser la Viper venía de último.

Bajamos lentamente las realmente resistentes escaleras unos 6 metros.

Hasta que llegamos a un túnel oscuro.

Que cuando apenas toque el suelo de concreto.

Unas luces me cegaron completamente.

Por un minuto tuve el instinto de teletransportarme lejos porque pensé que fui descubierto.

Pero no escuche ninguna alarma.

Así que decidí quedarme allí quieto unos segundos para ver que era lo que me dejo ciego.

Y cuando recupere la vista, e incluso los focos que me cegaron minoraron su intensidad.

Pude ver que estaba en un pasillo muy ancho, lo suficientemente ancho como para que quepan tranquilamente 5 minotauros con los brazos extendidos y que se toquen los dedos entre si.

Pero lo que tenía en frente si que nos fue una sorpresa.

6 torretas en formas de ametralladoras gattlings, automaticas tanto de plasma mágico, como de balas perforantes estaban allí 2 ancladas en la pared de la sala de seguridad, 2 en la pared de los costados, y 2 en el techo, apuntando hacia la base de las escaleras de mano, donde estaba yo.

Como encima de ellas tenían luces rojas.

Por un segundo pensaba en solo teletransportarme lejos….

Pero entonces, las luces encima de ellas se volvieron verdes.

Y entonces solo empezaron a mover sus cañones de lado a lado de manera lenta y tranquila, como si nada hubiera pasado.

Decidí moverme lentamente hacia adelante, los únicos 30 metros que me separan de la puerta de la sala de seguridad.

Realmente la tecnología de estos ponys no dejan de asombrarme.

Aunque me hubiera gustado que Pixi nos advirtiera sobre la clase de inventos que tienen aquí.

Aunque estoy más que seguro que solo se lo dijo a la reina.

Y su único comunicado fue que solo estemos atentos, mantener nuestros disfraces hasta que lleguemos a destino y hacer lo que nos ordeno hacer y sin cometer ni una estupidez en el camino.

En fin.

Mis compañeros se sorprendieron por las defensas que había en el lugar.

Pero al verme ya tan adelante y cerca de las torretas, solo me siguieron.

Y yo me posicione al frene de la puerta de escamas de dragón lisa y sin ninguna forma aparente de abrirla, se que es de ese material, porque apenas puse la mano de la armadura en ella, sentí como mi magia se apagaba en esa área.

Pero solo 1 segundo después de haber puesto esa mano allí, la puerta se elevo.

Revelando así una gran habitación con múltiples pantallas en las 3 paredes de este lugar, que muestran todo el perímetro de la base, desde las plataformas habitacionales, los búnkeres, la pista de aterrizaje y despegue, el bosque y los hangares, solo sus zonas claves.

Como había 1 sola computadora alienígena en el centro de esta, al frente de mi pasando la computadora hay un refrigerador pequeño y una pequeña puerta, perfecta para un pony, pero no tanto para una minotauro, y que dice que es el baño, 2 mesas en los costados donde en una se ve que ahí diversas cajas pequeñas y una minotauro joven, de delgada cintura, y de pechos grandes (al menos talla G de sostén) pero no de amplias caderas, demostrando que no ha tenido hijos aún, o, y que esta desnuda abriendo una de esas cajas, revelando una jeringa automática en forma de pistola, pero vacía de contenido, y en la otra se veía a 1 minotauro hembra, esta si se veía musculosa, y de pechos muchos más pequeños que la otra (Aun así pequeños para los minotauros son un par de pechos doble DD) sentada en una de las 2 sillas de metal allí, desnuda barajeando unas cartas como se veía toda seria y hasta algo enojada, como en la mesa tienen un par de botellas de refresco vacías, y una pila de bits del lado de la silla vacía, como tienen debajo de esta 2 rifles estándar de infantería.

-"Haber…terminemos con esto de recolectar el nuevo ADN, que estoy de buena racha el día de hoy", decía toda positiva la joven.

-"No por mucho….."; decía la robusta como estaba toda concentrada barajeando las cartas.

-"Muy bien….de todas formas esto no durara mucho", decía yo con una sonrisa que no podían ver, mientras lo decía una voz medianamente femenina para que aun no sospecharán.

Como fue el momento perfecto para que yo y mi compañero nos abalanzáramos hacia esas 2 minotauro.

Yo con la más robusta, y mi compañero, hacia la más delgada.

-"Hey…..porque carajo hiciste eso?", preguntaba con enojo la más robusta como intentaba levantarme, y aunque la armadura era pesada.

Ella casi lo consigue, así que tuve que abrazarla con fuerza para evitar que luchara demasiado, pero aun así era muy fuerte, y tomaba mucha de mi magia hacer suficiente presión en los brazos de mi armadura como para contenerla.

-"Quitate de encima perra…que pesas una tonelada", decía la joven hacia mi compañero, como de verdad esta no podía ni levantar la armadura.

Entonces mi compañera disfrazada de Viper regreso a la normalidad.

Y fue rápido hacia la fortachona primero.

Siendo inteligente la verdad, porque si hubiera ido primero a la delgada.

Juro que le hubiera dado una patada.

En fin, mi compañera le mordió el cuello liberando todo el paralizante que pueda en esta grande y musculosa minotauro.

Dejando así de luchar rápidamente.

-"Mierda, mierda….son changelings….", decía la joven minotauro toda nerviosa como intentaba luchar con más fuerza contra mi compañero, pero en vano. "Pensé que los habían exterminado ya….", decía toda asustada esa joven como mi compañera había terminado con su amiga e iba hacia ella.

Como yo me levantaba, y me bajaba de la armadura para estirar por fin las piernas un rato.

Donde podía ver que al lado de la puerta, había 2 armaduras extras, de la talla de las 2 que estamos incapacitando, y un panel de control para abrir la puerta y una radio.

" _Reina mía, reina mía, centro de seguridad bajo control, puede actuar cuando guste"_ , decía yo por la mente colmena.

" _Ese es mi Pharynx…..sabía que tu serías aun útil, a diferencia de tu traicionero hermano Thorax…has ganado oficialmente tu premio…lo dejaré vivir….por ahora_ ", contestaba la reina toda contenta por ella.

" _Esta bien mi reina, haré lo que sea solo por satisfacerla, y proteger a mi colonia",_ decía yo todo serio por la mente colmena.

Como ella apagaba la conexión por ahora.

Se que la mayoría somos hermanos.

Pero, aunque no lo parezca, yo y Thorax compartimos un nido y eso nos hizo hermanos más cercanos, como crecimos en la misma zona de la colmena y todo.

Y aunque Thorax puede ser el changeling más patético que ahí…

Yo hice una promesa de proteger a la reina y mi colonia, sin importar si uno de mis hermanos sean un maldito traicionero que no acepto las ordenes de invadir Canterlot y decidió escaparse cuando tuvo oportunidad.

Y aun así…..tengo que protegerlo…..hasta el final….

.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-..

 **Pixi**

 **En esos momentos**

 **Edificio principal de la base**

Ok, concéntrate…..es la primera vez que vas sola en una misión.

Solo tienes que conseguir el manifiesto de todos los pilotos, copiarlos e irte….

Nada más…

Solo eso…

Ah.

Y memorizarlos.

Pero eso después de copiarlos e irte…..

Nada de que preocuparse….. *se decía ella mentalmente algo nerviosa como caminaba por los pasillos del edificio principal de la base*

Como es de noche, prácticamente no anda nadie por aquí.

Hasta llegar a la oficina de Sky.

*llega a la puerta de la oficina*

*suspira*

Vamos….sabes que no tiene alarmas….

Sabes que no hay más defensas…

Sabes que están archivadas en muebles con cajones porque esos datos son muy valiosos como para que andén en la red….

Has visto de reojo los recuerdos de la minotauro que actualmente personificas…

Sabes que ya no hay ningún peligro….

*entra toda nerviosa adentro*

Es solo una oficina sin muchas decoraciones…..

Solo fotos de su familia, un escritorio y varios muebles donde guarda los archivos.

Nada de que temer…..

*va hacia el archivador con los datos que le interesa*

*Abre lentamente el cajón donde están los datos que busca y los saca sin problemas*

Ja…..

Y creía que esto saldría mal… *pensaba ella toda confiada como verificaba que fueran los documentos correctos y los copiaba con magia y se guardaba esos manifiestos dentro de la ropa de piloto que le robo a la minotauro*

" _Reina Chrysalis, manifiestos de los vuelos conseguido"_ , decía yo por la mente colmena.

 _-"Así se hace Pixi…ahora, memorízatelos, quiero saber cuando podremos invadir la isla sin que haya algún piloto chismoso que le avise a todos en el mundo"_ ¸decía la reina toda seria.

 _-"Si mi reina",_ decía yo con respeto como salía de la oficina.

Pero al salir y cerraba detrás de mi la puerta.

2 minotauros piloto me saludaban, parecía que recién habían llegado o que van a partir, como tienen sus ropas de piloto.

-"Hola Titiana, que hace la consentida de Sky por aquí….sabes que ella nunca para aca en la noche", decía una que era pelirroja.

-"Si, así que si vas para besarle el trasero para tener más favores, mejor que lo hagas en su casa"; decía la otra que era una rubia.

Aggg…..

Solo memorice las memorias que giraban en torno a esta oficina y sus misiones…..

No se si lo dicen para molestar y son mis amigas, o son envidiosas que quieren joderme.

-"Ehhh…eso ya me di cuenta…..al ver que no había nadie aquí…", decía yo fingiendo pena.

Dando la respuesta más neutra que se me ocurría.

-"Jaja, como siempre de despistada en tierra", decía la pelirroja.

-"No por nada le gusta andar en las nubes, y no hablo de forma literal"; decía la rubia toda sonriente como le daba un codazo a la pelirroja, como ambas empezaron a reír un poco.

Yo solo sonreí un poco también….

-"Pero ya, acabamos de hacer nuestros envíos de armas a Aztecolt….", decía la pelirroja toda tranquila.

-"Quieres beber un poco antes de dormir o tienes más misiones secretas que hacer para Sky mañana?", pregunto la rubia como se bajo el cierre de su traje de piloto en la zona de su pecho, revelando un poco de su amplio busto, como del medio de sus pechos, ella metió su mano y saco una pequeña botella de brandy y me lo ofreció.

Ok…..son por lo visto amigas haciendo bromas pesadas conmigo…..

-"Si tengo, pero para dentro de una hora más o menos…..y no creo que beber sea una buena idea", decía yo algo nerviosa.

Porque la verdad es que si, tengo una misión confirmada por Sky de llevar a "Luna" más tarde.

Como tengo que mantener el papel de esta piloto un tiempo más….

-"Bueno…..más para mi", decía la rubia como abria la tapa de su envase de brandy y bebía un poco y se lo pasaba a su amiga que también hacía lo mismo.

-"Nada como un poco de delicioso brandy traído de las más finas destilerías reabiertas de Aztecolt", decía la pelirroja como se limpiaba los labios de ese elixir con alcohol.

-"En fin…..yo quiero ir a descansar un poco de salir…..así que nos vemos más tarde…", decía yo algo nerviosa como no quería sucumbir ante la presión social y beber su bebida, así que solo me fui caminando para pasar entre ellas.

Y cuando lo hice, ambas me piñizcaran mi trasero.

Yo di un aullido agudo cuando hicieron eso mientras me agarraba donde lo hicieron.

-"Bueno, entonces será para la próxima"; decía la pelirroja como me guiñaba el ojo.

-"Ya sabes donde hallarnos si tienes más de 20 minutos libres", decía la rubia como bajaba aun más el cierre de su traje, revelando aun mas escote.

Ok…..

Así que…son de relaciones abiertas aquí…

Que lindo….y delicioso….

-"Veo que lo estás pensando….", decía la rubia como me señalaba mi boca.

que al parecer estaba babeando al pensar en consumir y compartir esos sentimientos amorosos…..

…

Espera…..

Compartir?

A otro que no sea mi hija?

-"Yo…..yo solo tengo que irme….", decía yo toda nerviosa como ahora corría por el pasillo lejos de ella.

Como esos extraños pensamientos de compartir amor me invadían…

(-"Parece que no anda de humor…..", dijo algo disgustada la pelirroja)

(-"Ella se lo pierde…..", decía la rubia como miraba ahora de forma coqueta a la pelirroja como se empiezan a besar en pleno pasillo las 2)

..-.-..-.-.-..-..-..-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-

 **Reina Chrysalis**

 **20 minutos después**

 **Penthouse de Sky**

-"Oh, Luna….realmente pensaste en nuestra propuesta?", preguntaba una Sky algo ebria como sostenía con su magia un vaso de Ron como me miraba con ojos coquetos.

-"Si, lo eh echo", digo yo fingiendo pena.

-"Entonces entra….mis hijos están en una pequeña fiesta de graduación de la escuela en la playa, así que estoy aprovechando que tengo la casa algo sola por el momento", decía Sky como me hizo espacio para pasar.

Y yo pase con mucho gusto.

Cerrando ella la puerta detrás de mí.

La sala de estar era amplia, como para hacer una fiesta tranquilamente, con unos 3 enormes sofás y varios adornos tradicionales de Aztecolt, y una que otra fotografía familiar.

Y en el sofá más grande, se encuentra Hack, su esposo, que se ve de lejos que aun esta sobrio, como la única que bebió parece ser Sky.

-"Sky….al menos pudiste esperar a preguntarme si estaba listo?", pregunto Hack algo apenado como me miraba entrar.

-"Calma….yo entiendo que estás cosas toman su tiempo", decía Sky como cuando paso al lado mío me dio un suave empujon con sus caderas.

Su esposo no se veía convencido como solo lo veía fruncir el ceño.

-"Si…muchas cosas buenas toman tiempo, como un buen vino….", decía yo como la paraba usando mi magia y la ponía delante de mí.

-"Oh…..parece que contigo no tomara mucho tiempo", decía Sky toda alegre como sonreía como una boba.

-"O unos hermosos niños también toma su tiempo", decía yo como señalaba una foto en la pared donde estaban ella, el padre y sus hijos posando.

Pero esa leve distracción fue suficiente para darle un beso en la boca, suave, pero "amoroso".

-"Guao…..y yo esperaba que fueras una amateur en esto…", decía ella toda sorprendida como se sonrojaba.

Pero yo continuaba con mi discurso a pesar de todo.

-"Pero sabes que….hay otra cosa más deliciosa que toma su tiempo"; decía yo como le miraba como yo sonreía.

Como hacía crecer mis colmillos hasta hacerlos visible.

Y le mordí en el cuello antes de que pudiera gritar o decir algo…..

Inyectando tanto paralizante muscular como quería.

Si quisiera, podía darle suficiente paralizante como para parar su corazón….

Pero….

Una muerte rápida…..sería demasiado amable para ella por lo que me hizo y quiso hacernos sin dudar.

Así que me detuve.

La deje caer al suelo aun consciente, pero incapaz de moverse.

Como las llamas verdes me envolvían y volvía a mi gloriosa forma original.

-"Chrysalis!", grito asustado Hack como lo vi lanzarse hacia una de las ventanas.

Pero lo detuve con mi magia y lo acerque a mi, para darle el mismo trato que le di a Sky.

Dejando así a ambos paralizados cerca de mí.

Entonces yo me agache y le mire a los ojos de Sky como sonreía.

-"La venganza, mientras más tarde y más elaborada sea…cuando tiene éxito…..es lo mejor del mundo…..", decía yo con una sonrisa.

Y me esforcé en no reír.

Como ella solo me miraba con enojo.

 _-"Pixi…...ve al avión y llama a la base y diles que nos movemos a esta isla que nuestra toma del mundo inicia ahora"_ , decía yo con una gran sonrisa.

 _-"Pero mi reina….al hacer eso nos dejará con pocos miembros en Equestria…además que aun no tenemos suficiente personal para cubrir todo el mundo"_ , decía Pixi toda preocupada.

-"Simples detalles Pixi…vamos a tomar el lugar de todos los gobiernos mundiales primero, tampoco hay que volvernos locos y reemplazar todas las fuerzas armadas del mundo, que por lo que se, son 10 veces más números que las tropas Equestres….", decía yo por la mente colmena.

 _-"Esta bien…entiendo mi reina"_ , decía Pixi como se iba de la red a hacer lo que le pedí.

-"Oh Sky….no lo tomes personal…..", decía yo como la alzaba con mi magia y la veía a la cara, "Realmente te agradezco por haberme salvado de los alienígenas y al ayudarme con la invasión a Canterlot…", decía yo como le daba una enorme sonrisa, como entonces empece a apretarla…a estrujarla como un muñeco como escuchaba como sus huesos y musculos de su cuerpo se iban a romper mientras empezaban a crujir, como ella estaba haciendo muecas que reflejaban el enorme dolor que sentía.

-"Pero nadie, absolutamente nadie me usa como su mascota personal y se sale con la suya…", decía yo con una rabia contenida como le miraba directo a los ojos, "Pero por lo primero que dije…..es por eso que no te matare….pero te dejare vivir, y ver como todo lo que tienes….ahora será mío por derecho…..", decía yo con una gran sonrisa como yo solo la dejaba caer en el suelo.

Siiii….

Que hermoso se siente ganar!

.-..-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-…-.-.-..-.-.-.-.

 **(Y así pasaron los meses…los changelings expandían su dominio a nivel mundial con una facilidad abismal, al tener acceso a todas las naciones del mundo gracias a los aviones de carga del Grupo Fenix, y teniendo controlado mentalmente a los pilotos, pudieron infiltrarse en varias zonas vitales del mundo)**

 **(Controlando las fabricas de armas, todos los medios de comunicaciones y suplantando los lideres de todas las naciones existentes incluido Equestria, y a la vez alcaldes, ministros y gobernadores para controlar hasta las areas más pequeñas de estás, dividiendo a su gente en todo el mundo a niveles tan extremos que hasta aveces un zángano tenía que suplantar a 3 seres a la vez, sobreexplotando así a sus zanganos)**

 **(Pero Chrysalis estaban tan absolutamente concentrada en el control a nivel mundial, que incluso no le importo como Spike se hacía de aliados a los dragones a favor a Equestria, la única raza en la que no podían infiltrarse por la misma biología draconiana)**

 **(No había nadie importante que no estuviera bajo su control, aunque algo la haría concentrarse por primera vez en Equestria después de mucho tiempo, algo que aunque en ese momento no lo supiera…sería el inicio del fin para su reinado)**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **Reina Chrysalis**

 **Canterlot, Equestria**

 **6:34 pm**

 **20 de octubre del año 5 LR.**

*se la ve a Chrysalis, haciéndose pasar por Celestia paseando por los pasillos del castillo, toda tranquila y feliz*

-"Ya les dije que se aguanten….solo unos 6 años más hasta que la nueva generación crezca y este en la edad adulta", decía yo por la mente colmena a mis agotados zanganos.

Que no importa cuan grandiosa es la recompensa de absorber el amor y la felicidad de pueblos enteros.

Mantener la fachada es un trabajo duro en especial para los que tienen que disfrazarse de hasta 5 seres cada día para mantener las apariencias de que todo esta bien.

 _-"Pero mi reina…"_ ¸se quejaba un zángano que reemplazaba a 3 ministros a la vez en el reino minotauro.

-"Nada de quejas, se aguantan hasta que la nueva generación llegue a termino", decía yo por la mente colmena toda decidida.

Mi zángano no respondió.

Solo un poco de tiempo más….

Se que solo somos 6 mil y que la mitad aun tiene que mantener las apariencias de todo el ejercito equestre aquí, y la otra con las personalidades más influyentes del resto del mundo.

Y que la clonación no es una opción según dice Pixi, por los pocos datos exactos sobre nuestra raza para poder hacer clonaciones exitosas, y que lo que nos hizo Sky cuando nos mato y revivió era solo eso, revivirnos pero con cambios minimos que no nos afectaran significativamente.

Y que ella no sabe de biología, ese es el papel de la Dra. Corp.

Que aunque me enoja…..todos mis zanganos la respetan tanto como yo…..

Porque no es porque ella se sepa defender físicamente…..si no, que ese maldito experimento que tiene crea emociones positivas que abruman tanto los sentidos de mis zanganos que es como si fuera droga más que comida para ellos.

Y ellos están más que dispuestos que proteger a su proveedora de esa droga, que respetarme a mí…

Y por tanto no puedo hacer que me obedezca, haciendo que ella prácticamente tenga su propia facción…..la del culto a la criatura que llama Angel 01

Siendo Corp la líder.

Ahora recién me estoy arrepintiendo de haberle cedido tanta libertad a esa doctora….

Que es la única, si quisiera, podría destruir todo lo que eh logrado….

Porque no solo tiene al ANGEL 01 bajo su control.

Tiene a lo que eh averiguado, es la Holy original, un ser inmune a toda forma de control mental, y que su sangre es un arma en si misma, creando zombis sin voluntad y altamente radiactivos.

Y el cual no tiene cura más que una muerta rápida y piadosa.

Pero supongo que nada puede empeorar ahora mismo….

- _"Reina Chrysalis….Thorax…el, el ha hecho contacto con las portadoras de los elementos de la armonía…...y Spike, el que se ha proclamado embajador de Equestria con los dragones, es su mejor amigo"_ ¸decía en pánico por la mente colmena el zángano que estaba suplantando a Shining Armor.

*Se detiene en seco en donde está*

 _-"Si logra revelarle a Spike sobre nuestro control del mundo, el se lo dira a los dragones….y allí si estaremos en problemas"_ , decía yo con enojo, _"Así que cambio de planes todos mis zanganos en Equestria, el que me traiga a Thorax, además de ser el próximo en poder plantar su semilla en mí, tendrá vacaciones por todo un año en la base de Appelosa, y poder ser voluntario en tiempo completo de la Dra. Corp"_ ¸decía yo toda seria por la mente colmena.

En seguida, apenas dije eso, muchos zanganos empezaron a aceptar la misión sin dudarlo.

Apelar a su cansancio y a una droga popular hace que se les olvide el cansancio en un segundo.

*pensaba ella como sonreía un poco*

-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.

 **Dra. Corp**

 **Base de Appelosa**

 **2 minutos después.**

-"Guaoooo…..esta es la nave alienígena que tanto me han contado?", preguntaba Angel toda asombrada como salíamos al hangar donde esta la nave.

Y el motivo por cual la traje aquí.

-"Si hija…y te subirás pronto allí para ver como es, pero primero…quiero que hagas algo por mi"; decía yo toda tranquila como la veía a ella no dejar de mirar la enorme nave que teníamos en frente, pero ya más estaba enfocada en lo que teníamos en frente…

4 cañones de plasma desmotando de la parte inferior de la nave.

Los cañones estan completos, y cada uno mide 18 metros de largo todo el cañon, y todo el cuerpo del arma que es como una gran caja cuadrada mide 4 metros.

Y pesa en total unos 250kg cada uno.

Están en estos momentos limpiándolos como parte de su mantenimiento anual, así que quiero probar algo con Angel antes que los vuelvan a montar.

-"Y que es mama?", pregunto ella toda impaciente como miraba con suma impaciencia.

-"Es eso…", decía yo como señalaba a uno de los cañones, "Puedes levantarlo con tu magia por mi?", pregunto yo.

-"Ok…", decía ella tranquila e inocente, sin saber que estaba levantando una gran arma, como su cuerno brilló y envolvió completamente el cañón.

Y aunque se esforzó todo lo que pudo, se la veía sudar….pensaba que no lo iba a mover como paso ya varios segundos y nada, hasta que…

El cañón temblo un poco, antes de que mi hija se inclinara hacia adelante como se agarraba las rodillas, como jadeaba de cansancio.

Como sus pechos crecidos de talla doble DD aun para ser una menor de cuerpo de 14 años estaban colgando como lo haría el de una minotauro normal estando inclinada.

Así que si, su piel si es tan elástica y flexible como la piel de un mamífero, a pesar de que es tan dura como las escamas de dragón.

Y aunque esta prueba para ver su elasticidad se podía ver con ella haciendo ejercicio mientras trotaba en el campo de tiro en sus clases de gimnasia.

Tener a varios zanganos lujuriosos viéndole como les rebota las tetas a una menor no esta en mi lista de pruebas, además, ya tengo suficientes tener a tantos pasantes rotando para estar con mi hija.

Se que ella desprende energías muy diferentes a las especies que les han robado amor y alegría antes, pero no es para que estén de adictos, pegados a ella las 24 horas al día.

En fin, al final del día.

Solo me guio por sus acciones normales del día a dia, para que a la vez no sienta que es un experimento de laboratorio y crezca odiándome…..

No por nada la traje aquí, como premio para haber pasado su examen final de matematicas, física y química con sobresalientes.

Recompensándola como haría un padre orgulloso de los logros de su hija….

Porque otra cosa más….ella heredo un poco de mi inteligencia, como yo también done algo de mi ADN para que su desarrollo mental fuera tan rápido como el de su crecimiento.

Así que, si fuera una simple niña de 7 años, sería conocida como una prodigio niña genio.

Pero al parecer una jovencita de 14 años, ella tiene la inteligencia que tendría alguien de 14 años.

-"Uff….si que esta muy pesada mama…no creo que pueda moverlo….", decía ella sonando agotada.

Pero a pesar de que ella pensaba que no tuvo éxito.

Yo solo no podía dejar de sonreír.

Ella en los laboratorios podía cargar lo que sea que teníamos abajo con su telequinesis.

Pero la cosa es está, lo más pesado que tenía allí abajo eran los tubos de la terapia genética, y esos solo pesaban máximo unos 100kg.

Y para ella no representaba nada de dificultad levantarlas.

Pero aquí, aquí veo que aunque su limite actual son unos 250kg…..es posible que ella llegue a levantar más peso en el futuro.

-"No te preocupes hija….te esforzaste, y eso es lo que cuenta….", decía yo como le daba un suave abrazo.

-"Ahora vamos, te daré el recorrido por toda la nave como prometi, y si pasas el próximo año con sobresalientes de nuevo, iremos las 2 a pasear con esta nave a algún lado, que te parece?", pregunto yo como le sonreía.

-"Eso sería súper"; decía ella con una sonrisa igual como se estiraba de nuevo y ambas íbamos a la nave.

.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-…-.-..-.

 **Chrysalis va a caer….y lo hará con fuerza…..**

 **Quieres ver como?**

 **Averiguelo en el próximo capitulo gente bonita.**

 **Y no se olviden de comentar.**

 **Y espero que hayan pasado una bonita navidad.**

 **O minimo, un día tranquilo sin mucha mierda de por medio :3**

 **Jejeje.**


	91. Chapter 91

_**Capitulo 91: Amor fraternal**_

 **Phyrax**

 **21 de octubre del año 5 LR**

 **Base de Applellosa**

 **3:23 am**

*se lo ve a el usando una de las duchas de las barracas como esta hundido en sus pensamientos*

Ser uno de los consentidos de la reina tiene sus ventajas….

Uno de ellos, que no involucra tener relaciones con ella, es que cuando las misiones que hay son más aburridas que prioritarias, nos dan las menos tediosas y lo que menos nos desgaste a la larga.

Y esa es, ser un simple pony local que es un soldado del ACM.

Y se acabo.

Aunque cuando me entere que la misma reina le había puesto precio a mi hermano.

Y que un montón de drogadictos adictos a los sentimientos del ANGEL 01 estarían más que dispuesto en hacerlo a pesar de que muchos están muy cansados de esta sobreexplotación por abarcar todo el mundo.

Además de muchos curiosos que quieren ver porque esos drogadictos a pesar de ser tan sobreexplotados como todos los demás, están tan felices…y más los que se hacen pasar como amiga del ANGEL 01, que escuche que les han casi matado porque ese ser no controla su fuerza, pero aun así, están allí, en primera fila esperando regresar.

Armas de fuego, extraterrestres, semidioses caminando entre nosotros, un experimento genético de avanzada que exhala una droga muy potente para nuestra raza….armas de plasma y armaduras que superan a todo lo antes conocido…..

Realmente este mundo se ha vuelto demasiado diferente en tan poco tiempo….

Que hasta mi me esta dando miedo.

-"Oigan, aquí esta Pharynx!", oí gritar a alguien detrás de mi.

Maldita sea….

Yo solo me volteo lentamente como 3 changelings adictos se ponen detrás de mí.

Y la diferencia más grande con otros changelings, es que están más gordos, sus alas están mas sanas y no tienen agujeros en sus patas y por lo que escuche de algunas hembras….los machos tienen aun mejor desempeño en la cama y eso enoja a muchos de mis colegas que no quieren probar ese vapor de emociones de Angel 01.

-"Por fin te encontramos Pharynx"; decía uno, que era el más gordo de todos, parecía casi rayando en la obesidad y tenía una voz muy grave.

Debe ser uno de los primeros voluntarios que tuvo la doctora, con ese nivel de obesidad que tiene.

-"Si…..y te dire lo mismo que les dije a todos los que habitan este maldito pozo de drogadictos…no se donde esta mi hermano…..", decía yo con enojo como me volteaba a verlos.

-"Yo eh estado mucho tiempo con la doctora Corp….y eh visto algunos archivos sobre nosotros…y…..y…yo creo que si sabes….como tu eres prácticamente su gemelo fraterno….y eso te hace más cercano a el en todo sentido, como…..una conexión más profunda en la mente colmena…..que solo comparten otros gemelos…", decía el que solo tenía sus partes curadas, y estaba de mi misma complexión.

Y dudo que sea verdad que ha pasado mucho tiempo con ella, porque si fuera cierto, sería otro obeso más como el otro.

-"Si….así que escúpelo Pharynx…donde esta tu hermano….."; decía el obeso todo enojado.

-"Que tal si mejor se aguantan y se olvidan de ello, después de todo, ustedes ya viven el sueño", decía yo con algo de sarcasmo.

-"Puede ser….pero hacerlo con la reina, es algo que si me gustaría intentar, antes de pasar a otra vida", decía el obeso.

-"Si…..así que en vez de guardarte el premio para ti solo…..para alguien que ya probo hacerlo con la reina….déjale a otro ganarse ese honor", decía el "flaco"

-"Si…", decía el otro que no tenía nada que lo diferencie con el adicto común.

-"Bueno….si lo ponen así….", decía yo como entonces le di una patada a la llave de mi ducha.

Y me agache para que el chorro a presión de la tubería rota les empapará y distrajera.

Como yo me convierto en serpiente, y me deslizo rápidamente por el drenaje de las duchas.

Si fueran changelings normales…..

Podría enfrentarme a ellos sin problemas.

Pero, esa droga no solo los sana y los engorda, los hace 5 veces más fuerte mágicamente.

Entonces mientras me arrastraba por las oscuras tuberías.

Empecé a escuchar disparos de láseres mágicos romper el suelo, e incluso, uno que atravesó al frente de mí.

-"Vamos Pharynx…..si no cooperas, vamos a hacer esto por las malas!", grito el obeso a todo pulmón.

Y esto no es por las malas?

En fin, me cuelo por el agujero que hicieron, que atravesó hasta la habitación de abajo, que eran las barracas.

Y vuelvo a mi tamaño normal allí.

Agg….

Si no fuera porque me superan mágicamente, con gusto me hubiera enfrentado a ellos.

Pero, hasta yo se cuando es momento de una retirada táctica para pelear otro día….

Y hoy, me temo que si debo retirarme.

*piensa el todo enfadado como se pone a correr para salir de allí*

La reina esta demasiado enfocada en que ya gano, como para darse cuenta que esta base esta perdida…

Donde la misma Dra. Corp es la líder y su palabra es ley

….

Aunque espera…

Todos aquí menos una….

Pixi…ella aun es leal a Chrysalis a pesar de todo, y como es una cerebrito, de seguro puede ayudarme a salir de aquí y evitar a toda esta panda de locos….

.-.-..-.-.-.-.

 **20 minutos de correr y esconderse después…..**

-"Pixi", me anuncio en voz baja al entrar al laboratorio de ingeniería y lo que me encuentro al entrar es una extraña criatura mitad pony e incecto, azul claro de alas como las de una mariquita, duras y plegadas en si espalda como un caparazón, pero de color violeta, y una cola que parecía ala de mariposa traslucida…..del mismo color que las alas, mientras se la ve arrullando a una versión tipo insecto colorido más pequeña en sus patas delanteras.

-"Pharynx", dijo ella en pánico en voz alta como ese ser se transformo en Pixi.

-"Que…..que haces aquí?", pregunto ella toda nerviosa como dejaba a la criatura pequeñita que cuidaba en sus patas en una cuna que tenía cerca de ella mientras retrocedía toda asustada.

Pero aun así, esforzándose por no gritar y alterar a su cría…..

Que eso quiero pensar, que era su cría.

Y a pesar de que ahora mismo mi sentido del deber decía que debía delatarla por ser un ser no changeling, y que tiene una cría no changeling en esta colonia a la reina.

Más quiero vivir un día más que delatar a la única que me puede ayudar….

-"Solo quiero que me ayudes a escapar, y rápido, y sin preguntas, así ignorare lo que acabo de ver aquí", decía yo todo serio.

Ella asintió como se la veía toda nerviosa.

-"Entonces ven….", decía ella aún algo nerviosa como me indico con una pata que la siguiera.

Y eso hice, hasta su mesa principal de trabajo.

-"Ten", decía ella como me dio un medallón dorado con un mapa de equestria grabado en la cara principal.

-"Y que diablos hago con esto?", pregunto yo confundido.

-"Solo piensa en el lugar que quieres ir y presiona el mapa", decía ella toda seria ahora como entonces la veía irse a una computadora alienígena.

-"Pero porque…..acaso esto es una especie de teletransportador?", pregunto yo confundido.

-"No, es algo más complicado que eso"; decía ella toda seria como entonces la veía activar varios comandos en la computadora, "Solo presionalo…", decía ella como con la misma rapidez con que inicio a presionar comandos en la computadora.

Ella termino.

-"De acuerdo….", decía yo no muy confiado como lo presione.

Y cuando lo hice el medallón empezó a flotar en el aire y hacer un circulo en el aire.

Haciendo así, un portal donde me mostraba los bosques al norte de Rainbow Falls, en los limites de la estepa del reino de cristal.

Lo se, porque veo los arboles, y la estepa nevada comenzando un poco más delante de estos.

-"Pero…no que la teletransportación era imposible gracias a las escamas de dragón que rodea esta habitación?", pregunto confundida.

-"Si…pero este no es teletransportación, es técnicamente abrir un agujero de gusano en el espacio y el tiempo, donde este portal no toca las escamas, por tanto, no es afectado por las escamas, porque lo que ves es lo que hay en este mundo físico y…", decía yo como yo la estaba mirando con la mirada de confusión más grande posible.

-"Solo funciona y ya…..y eso es lo que importa, ahora ve, que es muy inestable aun y no dura tanto como quisiera", decía ella toda seria.

-"Ok…gracias….te debo una", decía yo como pasaba por el portal.

Donde de echo si era donde decía que era.

Como sentía ya el frío de esta parte de Equestria.

-"Con que no me delates, estamos en paz", decía ella como el portal se cerraba.

Si….

Por ahora su secreto queda intacto…..

Ahora hermano…donde demonios estás…

.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-

 **Pixi**

 **En es instante**

-"Ohh Meca…me gustaría que estuvieras consciente…..así podría contarle a alguien este gran invento que en parte es tuyo…..porque estaba entre tus planes…pero aun así….es aburrido tener tanto que decir…..y a la vez no tener a nadie con quien compartirlo…", decía yo algo triste como veía el capullo donde estaba atrapado Meca con un gran sentimiento de culpa en mi interior….

" _Atención a todas mis crías…...mis queridos zánganos del imperio del cristal han capturado con éxito a Thorax solo unas pocas horas después de que me han avisado…y eso me alegra mucho como se han vuelto tan eficientes mis zanganos, pero, no es justo para unos que estaban cerca de Thorax se lleven el crédito…..así que, para hacer esto más interesante….el o el grupo de 5 zanganos que me traigan a Thorax a Canterlot con vida…será el que se lleve tan jugosa recompensa…..jejeje….así que….buena casa mis zanganos…"_ ¸decía la reina en toda la mente colmena con una alegría que me perturba…..

Ella piensa que solo nos movemos por eficiencia…..

Pero a estas alturas….o se mueven por ANGEL 01, o solo por obtener descanso después de tantos meses abrumados con sobrecargar de responsabilidades al suplantar a tantos ponys a la vez.

No sabe que muchos zanganos harán lo que sea por obtener ese premio…..

Y cuando digo lo que sea en este mundo moderno…..

Es lo que sea…..después de todo, en nuestra sangre corre la sangre de nuestra reina…..donde la perseverancia y el de tener un "no" como respuesta no esta en nuestro vocabulario.

.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.

 **Dra. Corp.**

 **15 minutos después de su anuncio**

 **En los laboratorios, área de contención de ANGEL 01**

*se la ve a ella como estaba vestida con un camisón blanco sin mangas, sin escote, en un pasillo con una ventana secreta viendo en la habitación de ANGEL 01 mientras ella duerme*

No podía dormir…..

Simplemente no pude después de pensar como a pesar de entrar ella en una nave alienígena echa para la guerra.

Ella en serio es un alma dulce y buena…a pesar de lo lista que es.

No dejo de ver toda la nave alienígena con una curiosidad e inocencia digna de su edad, sin importarle su propósito de la nave…

Me alegra que haya sacado esa parte de ADN de Celestia y no el mio.

Pero…..es mi hija…

Porque no puedo dejar de verla con un arma viviente…y no como lo que ella es…..un ser vivo con emociones y metas propias….y con quien eh compartido más que con otro ser vivo…..

Al ser ella una combinación de mi deseo de tener hijos de mi sangre y a la vez que es mi experimento echo realidad me hace apreciarlo más que a nadie….

….

Y no sabe que pronto empezara su entrenamiento para ser el arma que yo quería….

El arma perfecta la tengo frente a mis ojos….

Pero no estoy feliz…..

El trabajo de toda mi vida…

La culminación de mi trabajo…

No me gusta….. *pensó ella como puso se apoyo en el espejo y empezó a lagrimear*

-"Dra. Corp?", pregunto un zángano changeling al entrar, y no estaba solo….en este pasillo….

Cuando voltee vi a un grupo de 5 zanganos….

Todos gordos….

Signo de que son changelings adictos a mi hija…..

Una adicción que a estas alturas me esta repugnando….

Porque al ver que mi hija esta a punto de tener el cuerpo de una hembra adulta…..es posible que quieran llegar al siguiente paso con ella…y ser algo más que amigos con ella solo para obtener aún más amor de mi hija….

-"Si?", pregunto yo aun intentando mantener la compostura como me limpio las lagrimas.

-"La reina quiere que se captura a Thorax…un changeling renegado, y queremos que nos ayudes a capturarlo"; decía el líder de esos 5, uno de caparazón azul oscuro.

-"Saben que a mi me interesa una mierda lo que quiera su reina…así que no me molesten quieren", decía yo toda seria como intentaba recuperar mi compostura.

-"Escuche, hemos soportado mucha mierda con usted…nos lo debe", decía ese líder.

-"Ja….", decía yo con una sonrisa como la tristeza dentro de mi pasaba a la ira.

-"Yo no les debo nada a unos patéticos bichos que si no fuera por nuestra tecnología, se hubieran extinguido", decía yo toda seria como volteaba completamente y marchaba hacia ellos.

-"No nos importa…..ahora esta es una nueva era en donde mandamos nosotros, y lo que diga nuestra reina es la ley….."; decía el líder de estos todo enojado, pero a la vez asustado por mi altura y presencia.

-"Oh…..de verdad?", pregunto yo como les daba una falsa sonrisa como lo levantaba sujetándolo de sus axilas de las patas delanteras alzándolo, sin ningún esfuerzo.

-"Si!", grito orgulloso, a pesar de que estaba empezando a sudar algo nervioso.

Y mi respuesta en seguida fue de un rodillazo directo en la cabeza con una fuerza tal que le rompí la mandibula y hasta creo que le rompí el cuello en el proceso.

Dejándolo caer al suelo como un simple muñeco….

O como una simple mosca…

La fuerza de un minotauro que me puse me hizo fácil matar a esa mosca.

-"Saben….me han confirmado algo que tenía en la mente desde hace mucho tiempo"; decía yo como me rompía mi suave camisón para desnudarme, porque esta ropa no me servía para lo que quería hacer…...

Sorprendiendo a unos enojados changelings al ver la muerte de su compañero.

-"No debí confiar en los changelings desde un inicio", decía yo toda seria como de entre mis enormes tetas.

Sacaba un tubo de ensayo con un liquido verde en el y un tapón especial de plomo en la parte donde contiene el liquido.

-"Ahora….o van a ser mis esclavos por las buenas….o un poco de la sangre de la Holy original….los hará mis esclavos por las malas", decía yo como destapaba el tubo especial.

Sin ningun tipo de remordimiento.

Después de todo…aunque me pese….

El único ser que me importa ahora mismo son mis hijos…..en especial ANGEL aunque suene cruel para mis primogénitos….

Y haré lo que sea para evitar que estos brutos la toquen indebidamente.

Los 4 restantes me miraron asustados….

Sabían que no podían hacer nada como esta era zona anti magia de bajo nivel para evitar que mi hija se sobrepase con los hechizos.

Pero para un usuario normal de magia.

Solo retrasa el uso de magia unos segundos…..

Unos valiosos segundos donde yo podría arrojarles la sangre antes de que lo agarren con su magia.

-"Que…que haces con la sangre de esa cosa?", pregunto temeroso uno de ellos como empezaron a retroceder…y yo avanzar.

-"Siempre tengo un poco por si acaso….por seguridad…mayormente tengo más…pero mi camisón no tenía bolsillos….y mis pechos solo pueden cargar una cosa con seguridad", decía yo toda seria.

Los pechos grandes no solo son divertidos de tener y jugar con ellos en el acto sexual.

También es un gran bolsillo extra para una hembra.

-"Pero no respondieron mi pregunta…por las buenas…o por las malas…..", decía yo toda seria con el tubo aun abierto.

-"Por la paz…..", decían todos temerosos…

-"Buenos chicos…ahora váyanse…..que si veo a un changeling, créanme que libero a Holy de su cautiverio, y créanme, que lo hago", decía yo toda seria y decidida.

-"Si, si DOCTORA…..entendemos", decían todos temerosos como se iban corriendo, y yo veía el tubo.

*Suspiro*

-"Creo que dormiré al lado de mi hija esta noche…después de todo ella puede protegerme….como yo ya no estoy segura en este lugar….y estoy muy cansada para pensar en como exterminaros a toda la raza de changeling en estos momentos…..", decía yo como bostezaba por cansancio.

Aunque me alegra que este incidente me hizo entender una cosa…..

Prefiero tratar con ponys tranquilos y obedientes, que con putos adictos insectoides…..

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.

 **Pharynx.**

 **En esos momentos**

A ver…..eh explorado un poco….

Y si…..estoy en la frontera sur donde inicia el paramo del territorio del imperio de cristal.

Que no se porque le dicen imperio a una ciudad, cuando el 80% del territorio es una estepa inhóspita.

Aunque…..creo que no por nada Thorax quiso huir aquí…

Tan lejos de todo…..

El pobre creía que se podría esconder para siempre…

Y joooder, eso era lo único que tenía que hacer para sobrevivir…y seguir bajo el radar.

Y que hace el idiota…

Se decide exponer!.

Ufff….como lo detesto algunas veces….porque alguien tan inocente es tan cercano a mí? *pensó el estando todo gruñón como estaba caminando por el borde nevado del bosque, transformado como un yack, para poder caminar sin problemas por la nieve y no tener tanto frío.

Y ahora que la gran mayoría va a competir por entregárselo a nuestra reinapor el gran premio solo para divertirla…..

No ayuda realmente….

Porque, vacaciones y ser el que provee de una nueva generación a la colmena es algo que actualmente muchos desean, ya probar al ANGEL 01, eso es secundario para ellos.

*suena el pitido de un tren a lo lejos*

Si…..al parecer me dejo algo cerca de las líneas del tren….

Ahora, el tren esta de venida del reino, o de ida a este?... *se pregunta como va siguiendo el sonido del tren*

Y me encuentro que esta de venida del reino de cristal cuando por fin lo empiezo a ver a la distancia.

Así que me transformo en un pegaso y empiezo a volar a toda velocidad hacia este que esta bien lejos, casi en el horizonte.

A ver si es cierto lo que dicen es cierto…..

Si yo y Thorax tenemos una conexión especial…

Agg…..

Porque suena eso tan afeminado….?

En fin…..*se empieza a concentrar en solo querer hablar con su hermano*

Vamos idiota…..se que estas allí….

Solo tienes que responder…..*pensaba el como hasta tuvo que cerrar los ojos para concentrarse aún más….a pesar de que estaba volando*

" _Pharynx…eres tu?"_ , pregunto la voz cobarde de mi hermano.

" _Si tonto, quien más se comunicaría contigo tan directamente….."_ , decía yo todo gruñón como abría los ojos como conversaba con el en la mente colmena, como otra vez me alineaba para llegar al tren.

" _Lo se…pero…..porque vienes a hablarme…hace años que no nos hablamos?"_ , pregunto el todo confundido y nervioso.

 _-"Hablar con un desertor me haría ver igual hermano….y yo a diferencia de ti, soy un alto rango changeling, no un cualquiera que puede abandonar si quiere esta colmena"_ ¸decía yo todo serio como me acercaba al tren, sintiendo así nuestra conexión más fuerte.

El debe de estar en el tren…..

En fin, el no contesto de vuelta, pero sentía que estaba muy triste por lo que le dije.

Pues que esperaba, el era un cualquiera de bajo nivel, yo, yo soy el mejor que ahí en la colonia.

 _-"Pero hablaremos de eso luego, eh venido a sacarte de ese tren, así que dime cuantos tienes a tu alrededor y si son de alto rango"_ ¸decía yo todo serio como no había tiempo que perder.

" _Que…..hablas en serio?"_ , preguntaba el completamente sorprendido.

 _-"Estaría hablándote después de que se te puso precio a tu cabezota si no fuera así?"_ ¸decía yo todo serio como por fin me posesione encima del tren-

 _-"Pues…"_ , decía el todo dudoso.

" _Solo dime donde carajo estás…..antes que los que te rodeen sientan mi presencia!"_ , digo yo con enojo por la mente colmena.

" _Estoy en el último vagón, me tienen encadenado a uno de los asientos, es un vagón amplio lleno de muebles elegantes por el echo de que esta yendo la que suplanta a Cadence, el que suplanta a Shining Armor, y a 3 que hacen de guardias de cristal, ninguno esta con armamento moderno, solo dependen de su magia y las lanzas de los guardias"_ ¸decía el todo nervioso.

Perfecto…..

Han salido antes de que se les diera precio a sus cabezas pensando que ya habían ganado.

Jejej.

" _Thorax…."_ , decía yo como sonreía como me transformaba en mi ser favorito.

" _Si…?"_ , pregunto el algo nervioso como las llamas de transformación me iluminaban para transformarme.

 _-"Grita como la niña que eres cuando aparezca"_ , decía yo todo contento como me transforme en un tipo de avispa gigante, 3 veces más grande que un alicornio, de 4 ojos y grandes colmillos, pero sus franjas eran negras y violetas, y mis patas eran solo 2 grandes garras tipo cuchillas del tamaño de un pony como también tenía un aguijón en mi parte trasera.

Entonces caigo hacia el tren en movimiento a pesar de que tengo alas, pero es una caída controlada, como justo planeo y caigo en el vagón trasero como clavo mis enormes 2 cuchillas en el centro del techo como por simple inercia de la caída, mis garras van cortando todo el techo central del tren hasta llegar hasta el final de esta….

Abriendo en 2 en techo como si fuera una simple caja, como me estabilice y seguí volando siguiendo muy de cerca el tren pese a mi gran tamaño.

Revelando a una sorprendida familia real con sus guardias.

Que en seguida volvieron a presentarse como los changelings que eran.

Como Thorax de echo estaba atado a un sofá como si fuera una damisela en apuros como tenía un bloqueador de magia en su cuerno.

-"Maldito sea Pharynx….sabía que no dejarías a nadie más obtener la recompensa!", grito de rabia el que se hizo pasar por Shining Armor.

Yo no respondí, yo solo me abalance hacia ellos, y por mi gran tamaño ellos no sabían como contraatacarme sin un arma decente, como esquive las lanzas que esos 3 changeling que se hicieron pasar por guardias me lanzaron.

Perdiéndose en el bosque, como el tren aun seguía en su marcha.

Ellos saltaron para cubrirse en los pocos muebles que había.

Pero mi objetivo no era ellos.

Era Thorax, que sujete como pude con mis cuchillas y lo saque del tren rápidamente como los 5 novatos se quedaron allí enojados sin saber como contraatacarme en mi forma actual.

Jejeje.

Yo y Thorax nos alejamos de las vías del tren y nos adentramos en el bosque de pinos por buen rato hasta que vimos una buena cantidad de estos que nos cubrirían desde el aire.

Y cuando llegue a las copas de esos arboles, me volvía a transformar en mi forma original, como ambos caíamos entre esos pinos hasta llegar al suelo con nieve, que nos amortiguo un poco la caída pese a las ramas de los pinos que nos lastimaron mientras caíamos.

Pero al menos logro que se rompiera ese sofá y liberar a mi hermano en el proceso.

Pero claro, cayéndole todos los restos del sofá encima cuando llegamos al suelo.

-"Me hubieras liberado antes del sofá sabes…..", decía Thorax todo adolorido como se veía que quería llorar debajo de los restos del sofá.

-"Con esas cuchillas que tenía te hubiera cortado una pata en el proceso", decía yo como lo ayudaba a salir de entre esos restos.

-"Lo se….pero aun así…..esa caída dolió mucho….", decía el como lo ayude a ponerse de pie.

-"Pero no tienes nada roto no?", pregunto yo todo serio.

-"No….creo que no….", decía el algo nervioso como se miraba sus patas delanteras.

-"Bien…", dije yo con calma como le di un golpe en su hocico tan fuerte, que posiblemente se lo haya roto.

-"Aggggg…..porque hiciste eso?!", pregunto el con dolor y sorpresa como se sentó y se intentaba sobar su nariz rota que empezaba a sangrar.

-"Porque decidiste exponerte a las portadoras de la armonía, por eso…solo tenías que permanecer en las sombras…sin levantar la atención de nadie, no se, hacer algo cursi como enamorarte de una pony en una selva remota, y vivir con ella hasta que mueras de causas naturales sin levantar la atención de nadie, pero no…..tenías que hacerte amigos de las únicas que podrían revelar todo por lo que todos en la colmena nos hemos sacrificado!", grito yo todo enojado.

-"Pues discúlpame por hacer por fin amigos!", grito el enojado y adolorido como estaba llorando, "Yo odie cada segundo que estábamos en la colmena….no quería hacerle daño a nadie, solo quería vivir en paz y armonía como los ponys…..es acaso eso mucho pedir…..", decía el como solo estaba empezando a llorar como una niñita.

Argg…

-"Escucha….eres mi hermano y no me gusta verte sufrir por algo que yo no te hice….y tampoco quiero que mueras horriblemente…", decía yo algo cansado por esta mierda sentimental.

-"No por nada te eh rescatado, y eso…así que…..por ahora, vamos a darnos todo un tour por Equestria, escapando juntos, y buscar un maldito lugar donde no nos hallen…..esta bien para ti?"; pregunto yo menos gruñón de lo habitual.

Creo que sería…..más calmado quizás?

-"Peeero…serías cazado tu también", dijo Thorax algo preocupado, como aun estaba lagrimeando como el bebe que es.

-"No, solo se vería que estoy intentando evitar a todos a toda costa yendo por el camino largo, nada más…", decía yo todo confiado.

-"Pero si no creen tal cosa y a ti también te declaran traidor?", pregunto el.

-"Solo lo dire por la mente colmena y ya…para joderlos y que la reina lo escuche, a ella le gustará, y fortalecerá aun más mis habilidades, además de que me sacara de esa maldita base llena de putos adictos", decía yo todo serio, pero confiado.

-"Me alegra que me ayudes….aun si les das razones estúpidas….", decía mi hermano como bajaba sus orejas.

-"Tu sabes como soy Thorax", decía yo como le tendía una pata para levantarse, "Ahora…..estás listo para vivir un día más?", pregunto yo todo serio.

-"Si…", decía el algo feliz como le ayudaba a pararse.

Y nos poníamos a caminar en este bosque invernal…

.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.

 **Pixi**

 **3 días después del escape de Pharynx**

 **Base de Applelosa**

 **11:23 am**

-"Ya les dije que mientras no usen material moderno, no puedo rastrearlos!", grito enojada, por 5ta vez el día de hoy, y eso que es solo de mañana, mientras cierro de porrazo la puerta del laboratorio, como no paran de venir a preguntar si tengo algo para rastrear a Thorax y a Pharynx.

Es una puta locura de nunca acabar maldita sea.

Además, a la reina no le importa que se estén usando todos, el equipo moderno que tenemos a nuestra disposición.

Excepto la nave alienígena, que si me la tocan, saben que los mato.

Con aviones, helicópteros, con infantería blindada…..

Por todos los cielos, con que no han intentando encontrar a ese par.

Pero todo durante la noche para evitar testigos oculares.

Pero aun así todo es un caos absoluto.

Como también muchos vienen de hasta otros países, valiéndola una mierda que esto era solo para el continente de Equestria, aprovechando que están suplantando a los pilotos de los aviones.

Pero eso causa que los que no pueden salir fácilmente de los otros países tengan que hacer turnos dobles para poder mantener las apariencias de sus compañeros que salieron a darle caza a ese maldito par.

Y todo esto, no le importa a Chrysalis, en absoluto, ella se esta dando la gran vida en el palacio.

Dejando que Thorax y Pharynx sufran esa cacería total a gran escala, diciendo que anhelen todos los días la muerte Thorax por ser tan abrumado por todos lados.

….

Maldita sea, es el puto colmo.

Voy a hablar con el que suplanta al jefe de comunicaciones Ground en la isla de Navid.

Vamos a cambiar toda esta mierda de una vez, vamos a iniciar una maldita revolución, en la que todos los zanganos podamos parar toda esta maldita locura y quedarnos en un maldito lugar, después de todo, ya tenemos comida a montón sin que nadie nos detenga…

Porque querer más?

Pero…un zángano de poca fe diría?

Como inicias una revolución?

Muy simple de echo…..

Es lo que nuestra especie ha hecho durante toda su existencia en otros países.

Pero lo haremos a nosotros mismos, y por 10, usando la tecnología que tenemos a nuestra disposición.

Si….

Preparate Chrysalis…porque vamos a parar esta locura, aunque no te puta guste…..

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-..-

 **(4 meses después…..)**

 **10 de febrero del año 6 LR**

 **Aun en la base, en su laboratorio**

 **3:23 pm**

*se la ve a Pixi, sin su disfraz, trabajando tranquilamente en la mesa de trabajo, como cerca de ella hay una radio de los 90, como una caja rectangular*

 _-"Y recuerda, estás escuchando RCL, radio changeling libre…..el único espacio donde tienes voz para desahogar tus problemas, mientras escuchas tu música favorita, a cualquier hora, en cualquier lugar de EQUS….."_ ¸decía el anuncio publicitario de la radio como yo seguía trabajando en un nuevo invento.

Unos componentes electrónicos para un satélite mejorado…..aun más.

" _Aquí Kirita, su anfitriona a esta hora de la tarde, iniciamos la transmisión justo con una llamada entrante"_ ¸decía la comentarista que el que personificaba a Ground y yo escogimos.

Trabaja triple turno en la estación de radio en el reino minotauro, pero todo por mejorar las cosas para sus hermanos y hermanas, es que decidió unirse a este proyecto.

 _-"Es Kirita al habla, quéjate a gusto hermano o hermana, que nosotros escuchamos"_ ¸decía ella toda comprensiva.

No esta mal para una zángana que lleva 5 días despierta de forma seguida…..

Como su compañero se unió a la cacería de Pharynx y Thorax que aun no termina.

Debo de admitir que Pharynx no por nada estaba entre los consentidos de Chrysalis.

" _Kirita, Pharynx me rompió el brazo hermana…mi grupo y yo lo localizamos en un tren que salía de las Pegasus, aunque debo alegrarme, después de todo, los otros están peor….Pharynx es realmente una maquina"_ , se quejaba un zángano macho por teléfono.

Algo que repartí a nivel mundial a cada changeling del mundo…para que así se pudieran desahogar.

Y a la vez, ver si están tan descontentos como para unirse a nuestro grupo revolucionario que ya tiene a 1000 miembros.

Incluido Kirita.

" _Y yo te romperé la cabeza infeliz, así que o te mueres buscando a Thorax, o mejor no regreses",_ decía con enojo Kirita.

" _No que en esta radio nos apoyábamos hermana?"_ , pregunto su hermano haciéndose la victima.

" _Solo a los que están sufriendo, no a los bebes que huyen dejándole todo el trabajo a su hermana"_ , decía Kirita toda enojada.

" _Pero…."_ , su hermano respondía como de repente se colgó.

" _Ups…..parece que colgó….bueno, creo que pondré una de las nuevas canciones del grupo de los Bichos Azules….la nueva banda más querida por toda la colmena",_ decía Kirita calmándose un poco como ponía una canción.

(Electronica con algo de Rock)

También dejaba que los changelings experimentarán y crearan sus propias cosas, ajenas a las ordenes que la reina nos dio.

Para que se den cuenta que estamos mucho mejor sin ella…

" _Nunca me canso de escucharlos….jejeje"_ ¸decía ella toda contenta cuando la canción termino.

" _Oh…tenemos una nueva llamada, y no es de mi hermano, a ver, estas en RCL hermano o hermana"_

" _Yo te entiendo Kirita…..estoy cubriendo yo solo a 3 compañeros el día de hoy, y todos son pilotos con diferentes rutas y que huyeron por la cacería de Thorax….y yo, yo ya voy por mi 5ta taza de café…..no se si pueda aguantar, ya llevo 3 días sin poder dormir….y ya no se como se siente una cama…"_ , lloraba en el teléfono otro zángano.

 _-"No te preocupes compañero, podemos pasar este tiempo de insomnio ininterrumpido con más divertida y vibrante música….mientras un amigo toma tu llamada para ayudarte a pasar estos duros momentos, esta bien?",_ pregunto ella.

" _Si…..eso me gustaría….quisiera volver a escuchar ese nuevo genero de Metal…su música es ruidosa, pero tiene su encanto…..y en estos momentos apenas puedo pensar en una canción en especifico…..puedes escogerla por mi Kirita?",_ `preguntaba el changeling angustiado por teléfono.

" _No te preocupes corazón…tu solo ocupate en seguir volando…..que aun falta unos años para que tengamos relevos competentes";_ decía kirita.

" _Primero estrello este avión si no hay cambios hasta final de año…..creeme….."_

Si…..

Casos como el de ese tipo hay por docenas.

Y ese amigo de Kirita es un compañero de la revolución que le explicará que si se une a nosotros, al movimiento de Zanganos por la Libertad.

Podrá vivir una vida tranquila y agradable como siempre ha querido.

Que es hora de un cambio de régimen y esas cosas.

Si….

Todo va tan bien…que me encanta…..

Puede ser que e meses, tengamos a al menos ¾ de todos los changelings de la colmena de nuestra parte.

Para así hacer frente a Chrysalis.

" _ **Mis queridos y valientes hijos…..esta cacería ha durado demasiado y ya no me divierte escuchar sus lloriqueos de cómo mi gran y valiente Pharynx les da las palizas de sus vidas…así que quiero a 7 voluntarios que se hagan pasar por las portadoras de los elementos de la armonía, y a ese suertudo dragón que tienen, para que así Thorax ya no tenga un aliado con quien ir y ya por fin terminar esto de una vez por todas cuando pasen por Ponyville"**_ **,** decía la reina por la mente colmena a nivel mundial…

Mierda.

Mierda, mierda.

La cacería estaba ayudando a la causa…

Sin ella, tardaremos hasta 1 año o 2….en tener suficientes números para apoyarnos…

Creo que ahora si tendré que involucrarme de nuevo con ese par….

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.

 **Pharynx**

 **2 días después…..**

 **Bosque EverFree**

 **2:34 am**

Estábamos en el castillo de las 2 hermanas, ocultos ambos en un baño antiguo….de todos los lugares donde uno podía esconderse….

Al menos es lo suficientemente espacioso para dormir.

Y nos permitirá dormir aunque sea un poco…

Porque apenas nos dejan dormir 4 horas al día porque nunca tardan en descubrir nuestra posición usando todo el equipo belico secreto disponible….

Aun no puede ser que la reina propicie tal despliegue de irresponsabilidad, sin castigo alguno.

Pero antes de que yo y mi hermano pudiéramos descansar como se debería…

Bueno, en realidad yo, porque yo me quede 1 hora despierto en busca de cualquier peligro como mi hermano podía dormir a gusto.

*portal se abre de repente*

-"Pharynx, tenemos un problema….", decía Pixi en esa forma colorida como salía de un portal creado cerca de nosotros.

-"Como diablos nos encontraste?", pregunto yo todo nervioso como me levantaba y me ponía en guardia, despertando a mi hermano en el proceso.

-"Rastree las comunicaciones de los imbéciles que aun les cazan, saben que mas o menos están en el bosque, y tardarán al menos 1 hora o 2 en darse cuenta que están aquí, yo me di cuenta porque los rastree gracias a la reciente actualización que le di a los satélites"¸decía Pixi toda seria.

-"Maldita sea….", decía yo todo frustrado.

-"Ahhhh…..quien es ella?", pregunto Thorax algo nervioso al ver a Pixi.

-"Es Pixi….la jefa ingeniera…y creo que una aliada", decía yo no muy seguro de ello.

-"Si, definitivamente una aliada, una que necesita a tu hermano ahora", decía Pixi como me jalaba para estar junto a ella", decía ella toda seria.

-"Hey…y eso porque?", pregunto yo todo sospechoso.

-"Porque estamos planeando una maldita revolución, y necesitamos que seas nuestra cara…o al menos el que lo inicie", decía ella toda seria.

-"No….nunca podría traicionar al enjambre, aun si nos están cazando de forma tan irresponsable", decía yo todo serio.

-"Maldita sea idiota, el enjambre se viene abajo y a la reina no le importa…y el enjambre necesita una voz dura pero firme que le diga que es tiempo de cambiar de gobernante a uno justo que se merece", decía Pixi toda seria.

-"Yo no podría hacerlo, soy solo un guerrero, además, como dije, la palabra de la reina es la ley, y no haré nada que significa que tenga que matar a un hermano de la colmena", decía yo completamente decidido.

Pero si herirlos en legitima defensa.

-"Maldita sea…...tenías que ser terco…", decía ella toda enojada, "Al menos ven, y juntos podremos pensar en un plan de verdad para terminar esta locura…..después de todo, el interés está…..solo falta poder convencerlos", decía ella toda seria.

-"Bien….pero viene mi hermano, no arriesgue todo durante estos 4 meses para irme sin el", decía yo todo serio.

-"No, que el vaya a Ponyville y encuentre a Starlight Glimmer, ella es una ex miembro del ACM, no fue reemplazada como se le fue echa la ley del hielo y vetada del ejercito, no se la reemplazo porque como la reina vio que fue derrotada tan fácilmente, no vio peligro verdadero en ella, pero, según todos los registros sobre ella, ella si es una habilidosa unicornio, y si te encuentras con Discord, mejor, talvez el pueda ayudar", decía ella toda seria.

-"Pero porque no contactamos con Discord y que lo resuelva todo al chasquear los dedos", decía yo todo confundido.

-"Solo aparece con los ponys que conoce, y Starlight es una de ellas, pero debe ir un changeling que no parezca que si te descuidas, te morderá el cuello sin pensar", decía ella como me miraba a mi.

-"Es justo….", decía yo sin mucha emoción por este plan.

-"Y como Starlight te conoce, más o menos, te va a creer lo que paso", decía Pixi como miraba a mi hermano.

-"Pero que le digo…después de todo, ella no debe estar enterada de lo que paso", decía mi hermano todo inseguro.

-"Solo dile que el imperio de cristal cayo ante los changelings, y que están realmente solos, y si esta Starlight sola, cuéntale todo sobre la invasión changeling en el mundo entero….que realmente, están solos…..por ahora", decía ella toda seria.

-"Y no hagan nada estúpido como ir a la colmena principal…..", decía Pixi de nuevo.

-"Espera, porque la colmena, no sería a Canterlot donde esta la reina?", pregunto yo confundido.

-"En estos momentos han capturado a las portadora de la armonía y ella personalmente las esta llevando haya, donde tiene a todos sus trofeos", decía Pixi.

-"Ok….entonces…pedirle ayuda a Starlight y a Discord…entonces que?", pregunto Thorax todo nervioso.

-"Que Discord los proteja hasta que escuches de la revolución, después de todo, si el ACM no le hizo nada, menos nosotros", decía Pixi toda seria como entonces, teniendo el mismo medallón que uso para formar el portal que me envio cerca de mi hermano.

Ella abrió un portal de regreso a la base.

-"Cuidate hermano…volveremos por ti muy pronto, creeme"; decía yo todo serio como me iba a por Pixi.

-"Ok…..espero que sea verdad….", decía Thorax como salía del baño donde nos ocultábamos, y espero, que vuele sin mirar atrás a Ponyville…

-.-_-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Pixi**

 **Varias horas después….**

Esto es malo…la verdad que muy malo…..

*pensaba yo como miraba la pantalla de mi computadora alienígena*

Se habían instalado unas cámaras muy pequeñitas en la colmena.

Y estaba usándolas para ver que pasaba allí.

Y descubrí que el idiota de Thorax, llevo de alguna forma a Starlight, Discord y a una civil random a la colmena.

….suerte que Pharynx no esta consciente para verlo….

*pensaba ella como veía a un inconsciente Pharynx en el suelo cerca de ella*

Estuvimos discutiendo por 2 malditas horas sobre que hacer.

Y no llegamos a nada, y solo lo acabo de dejar inconsciente hace unos minutos porque la discusión iba a pasar a ser violenta si no lo hacía.

Pero creo que le vendrá bien una siesta, por las ojeras que tiene…..

Pero aun así….

No se si saldrán de está…

*pensaba ella toda preocupada justo cuando veía la escena en que Thorax le compartía su amor a Chrysalis, cuando de repente se perdía la señal por unos instantes*

Oh….

Eso no me lo esperaba *pensaba ella como miraba toda fascinada la pantalla mientras esperaba a recuperar la señal*

Y cuando volvió la señal…..me sorprendí al ver que Thorax, después de compartir su amor a Chrysalis, que casi fue como una onda expansiva que la lanzo a su trono.

Pude ver que se convirtió en una hermosa versión mía de una pony de colores tipo insecto.

Pero con cuernos como de venado y unas grandes alas violetas como tenía también en su cuello unas protuberancias blancas que hacían ver como si tuviera perlas pegadas al cuerpo.

Era muy guapo ahora Thorax…me pregunto si así se ven todos los machos que comparten amor como yo… *pensaba ella toda curiosa*

*entonces todos comparten su amor con Chrysalis, y la señal se pierde otra vez*

Y cuando regresa la señal, veo el salón del trono destrozado, las princesas y las portadoras de los elementos liberadas, y todos los changelings convertidos en versiones mías….

Aunque más pequeñas que Thorax como una acorralada Chrysalis solo puede huir al ver que ya esta rodeada.

…

Si…..

Si!.

Aplico unos comandos para comunicarme con la que se hace pasar por Sky en la isla de Navid.

Y que también es una pro revolucionaria, ya sabemos como liberarnos tanto en cuerpo y espíritu del control de Chrysalis….

Que se haga la voz….que una nueva era comienza…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-

 **Torment Sky…..**

 **2 horas después de lo que paso en la colmena….**

 **Isla de Navid**

-"Argg…..que….que ha pasado….?", me preguntaba yo toda mareada como me sentía toda empapada y confundida, como entonces abría los ojos y veía que estaba de nuevo en mi sala.

Y que arriba de mi, veía los restos de un capullo changeling, a mi lado también había otro roto, con mi esposo también saliendo de este…y al frente mio algo raro, parecen 2 changelings, pero es demasiado colorido y adorable para que lo sea….

-"Que paso…..quienes son ustedes…?", pregunto yo como me levanto pese a que me siento también muy pesada…..como si no hubiera puesto un pie en la tierra en mucho tiempo….

Me pregunto cuanto he pasado en esa mierda de capullo….

-"Somos changelings…pero ya no formamos parte del reino de Chrysalis…..", decía el que sonaba más femenino.

-"Nos hemos independizado, y todo gracias al primer renegado que no quizó formar parte del reino del terror de Chrysalis", dijo el que sonaba masculino.

-"Y sus amigos, Starlight Glimmer, Discord y Trixie, vencieron a Chrysalis y ahora ella ya no será un problema", decía la femenina.

-"Ok….", decía yo como estaba procesando lo que dijo….., "Ahora…..me puedes dar una razón para que no los exterminemos a todos por lo que hicieron en primer lugar?", pregunto yo toda seria.

Y cuando lo pregunte, ambos se tiraron al suelo, poniendo sus patas delanteras encima de su cabeza, en señal de rendición.

-"No somos sus enemigos ya…", decía el macho.

-"Y nadie murió mientras estábamos al mando", decía la hembra.

-"Y solo queremos vivir en paz y armonía junto a ustedes…es una promesa", decía el macho.

-"Argg….como se que nos dicen la verdad?", pregunto yo toda seria ahora.

-"Están libres, y están vivos, que otras pruebas pueden querer…?", pregunto la hembra.

-"Ya no queremos gobernarles…", decía el macho.

-"Mmmmm…...bien…..solo porque son adorablemente patéticos….", decía yo como suspiraba toda harta de esta mierda rara.

-"Pero iran a prisión hasta que veamos que hacer con ustedes…..", decía yo toda seria.

-"Es justo", decía el macho.

-"Pero puedes ver por los demás…después de todo, no fuiste la única que fuiste reemplazada", decía la hembra como señalaba a la ventana, que estaba abierta.

-"Vigililalos….", decía yo a mi esposo que estaba procesando las cosas con más cuidado que yo, pero asintió a lo que dije.

Como yo me fui a asomar a la ventana.

Donde veía a varias minotauros en paños menores cargando a estos changelings coloridos fuera de los edificios y llevándolos a la calle.

Donde se ve a varias minotauro con palos y herramientas como armas vigilar a esos changelings coloridos.

-"Como cuantos son y cuanto alcance tuvo Chrysalis mientras estábamos fuera?", pregunto yo toda sorprendida al ver que era en toda la plataforma que sucedía esto.

-"Alrededor de 3 mil en todo el mundo menos Equestria…desde hace más de un año", decía la hembra.

*suspiro*

-"Más fácil me pego un tiro ya que pasar por esta mierda….", susurraba en voz baja como otra vez suspira con resignación.

-"Ya que…..", decía yo sin muchas ganas, "Donde está mi teléfono?", pregunto yo a los 2.

-"Está en donde siempre lo pones, en la mesita de noche"; decía la hembra.

-"Gracias…supongo…", decía yo como iba a mi cuarto a hacer muchas llamadas….

Mi lindo culo estará en problemas después de esto….

-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..

 **Pixi**

 **En esos momentos**

 **Laboratorios de Ingeniería, Base de Applelosa.**

Nadie en la base quería compartir amor…solo querían quedárselo para si solo todos estos adictos…..y aun ser leales a la reina.

Así que…..hable con la Dra. Corp sobre que hacer al respecto.

-"Está lista Dra. Corp?", pregunto yo toda seria por la radio.

 _-"Más que lista linda…."_ ¸ decía la Dra. Corp toda alegre como cerre todas las salidas, selle la armería y cerre la compuerta de emergencia del laboratorio.

-"Liberando el Holy Virus-C"; decía yo como presionaba un botón en la computadora alienígena.

Al parecer la doctora estuvo trabajando en un virus zombi en base a la sange de Holy…a pesar de que dijo que nunca lo haría, por lo que recuerdo de los recuerdos de Meca.

Pero un virus zombi que solo afecte a los changelings adictos.

Así que cuando ella lo solto en las ventilas, yo solo apreté el botón que activaba los ventiladores para que se distribuyera por todo la base.

Ella hizo el virus después de que en el día que empezó la caza de Thorax, ella fue hostigada por varios adictos, y desde ese momento planeo deshacerse de ellos cuando viera la oportunidad.

Y esa oportunidad llego cuando le pregunte, "Tiene algo para deshacernos de los adictos?"

Y coopero sin preguntar 2 veces.

Entonces veía por la computadora alienígena ahora las cámaras puestas dentro de la base.

Y podía ver la nube de gas verde expandirse por toda la base, y como mutaba a los adictos en abominaciones verdes sangrantes.

Era algo horrible de ver…..

Pero…se lo merecían…..

 _-"Calculo que en 1 hora o 2 ya estarán todos muertos al ser zombis y licuados en sus propios jugos por no aguantar la mutación celular cuando sus cuerpos ya no puedan soportarlo…."_ , decía la Dra. Corp por la radio.

-"Bien…..porque, tenemos que tenerlo todo listo cuando los verdaderos ocupantes regresen al sitio", decía yo como miraba a los lideres del ACM colgando en mi techo….

-"Bueno, mejor unos manejables ponys, que impredecibles changelings….supongo"; decía la Dra. Corp.

Si….

Supongo que si…..

Pero….

Que será de mi cuando se liberen?

Me matarán, o me dejaran vivir gracias a los conocimientos que me eh robado?

…..

Solo espero que sea lo segundo… *pensaba ella toda preocupaba como iba a la cuna de su hija*

-"Solo espero que sea lo segundo…..mi pequeña Ocellus….", decía yo toda preocupada como acariciaba la cabecita de mi hija.

Será unos días muy locos los que vengan en adelante….

.-…-.-.-…-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-.-..-

 **Uff…..**

 **Que bonito no gente bonita, que les pareció?**

 **Los changelings serán perdonados por todos los organismos secretos que no conocen Twilight y sus amigas?**

 **Que paso con Chrysalis?**

 **Averiguelo en el próximo capitulo gente bonita, y no se olviden de comentar.**

 **-"Oye, oye….que malo fuiste….no dejaste que nadie viera mi atuendo de navidad"; decía Seras como estaba con un gorro de santa, y un traje de conejita Playboy, pero sin la cola de conejo, y toda apretada para que se le vea los pliegues de sus partes intimas, y sus pezones, aunque apenas el traje cubre un 15% de las tetas de Seras.**

 **-"Y claro, tampoco me dejaste comentar el capitulo del domingo, que estuvo regular….", decía ella media enojada como ponía sus manos en sus caderas.**

 **-"Y no te vas a escapar de esta como narras lo hermosa que me veo", decía ella aun enojada como me señalaba con el dedo. *Estoy arriba***

 **-"Ya, ya, es que ya era muy tarde, y no quería llegar al martes para publicarlo….", decía yo el autor.**

 **-"Oye, ni siquiera me dejaste desearles feliz navidad a todos"; decía ella toda enojada.**

 **-"Puedes decirlo ahora", decía yo el autor.**

 **-"Ya no es lo mismo"; decía ella como se cruzaba de brazos toda decepcionada.**

 **-"Pero aun puedes desearles feliz año nuevo", decía yo con una sonrisa.**

 **Entonces ella chasqueo los dedos y ahora estaba vestida con un vestido amarillo, de esos que tienen expuesto el centro del pecho, revelando que ella sigue y nunca usara sosten, como su vestido no llega ni a la mitad de los muslos, que si se llega a mover un poquito siquiera, se le podrá ver su zona intima, aunque detrás, al ser el vestido todo apretado, el vestido le resalta aun más sus redonditas y grandes nalgas, como atrás solo el vestido le cubre los hombros y la espalda, dejando su espalda expuesta para que sus alas estén libres, mientras lleva también puesta unos lentes de esos que tiene forma de los números 2020.**

 **-"No es lo mismo", decía ella toda desanimada, como posaba de la manera más sexy que pudieran imaginar….. *eso ya depende de cada uno, jeje***

 **-"Aunque me vea increíble con esto, ya me desanimaste con eso de no dejarme decirles feliz navidad a los lectores"; decía ella algo deprimida.**

 **-"Pero estás aquí o no?", pregunto yo.**

 **-"Si….", decía ella no muy convencida.**

 **-"Puez hazlo, no pierdas tu animo…..yo soy el que debería….tu no", decía yo todo serio.**

 **-"Si….tienes rázon….yo no debería ser la amargada…", decía ella como sonreía confiada.**

 **-"Así se habla"; decía yo con una sonrisa.**

 **-"Si…..así que gente bonita que lee esto, espero que les haya gustado este extraño capitulo lleno de conspiraciones y amor fraternal…..jeje", decía ella ya más animada como hacía aparecer un control remoto con un botón**

 **-"Y feliz año nuevoooo!", decía ella toda alegre como al apretar el botón, el vacio del espacio, se veía iluminado con decenas de supernovas sucediendo al unisono en un espectáculo hermoso jamás antes vistos.**

 **-"Seras!", grito yo algo enojado.**

 **-"No te preocupes, solo adelante el tiempo en otro universo, donde se podrá ver varias estrellas entrando a supernova", decía ella toda tranquila.**

 **-"Bien….suena legal…", decía yo no muy convencido.**

 **-"Para mi si", decía yo toda sonriente, "Nos vemos el primero de enero o el 2 de enero con otro capitulo para ver que rayos va a ser de los changelings amigos lectores…..así que, si en donde viven el cielo no estalla en luces de colores, múdense, porque en su zona no celebran año nuevo como es debido, jejeje", decía Seras toda sonriente como el espectáculo de las supernovas explotando en el espacio era asombroso.**

 **Si…**

 **Lo que ella dijo.**

 **Jejeje.**

 **-"Ya en la siguiente semana hablamos de esa basura que fue la película de CATS, que ni los que son amantes de los gatos les gusta, jajaja", decía Seras toda sonriente.**

 **Si….**

 **Lo que ella dijo, no se olviden de comentar, y pues eso, pasen un bonito feliz año nuevo como sea que lo hagan :3**

-.-…-..-.-..-.-..-


	92. Chapter 92

_**Capitulo 92: Juicios y despidos.**_

 **Torment Sky**

 **20 de febrero del año LR**

 **Isla de Navid**

 **9:00 am**

*se la ve a ella sola en una tarima montada en medio de la pista de aterrizaje*

*suspiro*

Ya es hora…

-"Buenos días a todos, se que han sido unas semanas muy extrañas para todos…..y una vez más….agradezco a todas las naciones del RUDP que no hayan puesto un precio en mi cabeza por lo que paso"; decía yo algo nerviosa, como me dirigía a los miembros del RUDP que estaban parados delante de todo el publico, como detrás, se encuentra la mayoría del personal de la isla, incluida mi mejor amiga Armory, y mi esposo Hack.

Incluido, curiosamente, algunos changelings coloridos.

-"Pero, hoy los reuni aquí para hacer un anuncio que se que todos los miembros me pidieron que hiciera o si no mi cabeza saldría rodando"; decía yo algo decaída.

-"Y es la de renunciar al puesto de líder del grupo Fenix y todo lo que eso implica, que es involucrarme en la política mundial, a la vez que todos mis privilegios que me daban todas las naciones quedan anulados, haciendo que si quiera algo de sus naciones, tenga que pagarlo con dinero de verdad…", decía yo toda seria.

Como los únicos que no se escandalizaban ante la noticia, eran pues, obviamente, los líderes de las naciones, que me miraban con una severidad constante.

Y mi esposo, con quien discutí sobre eso ayer.

-"Pero, no me voy a quedar en la isla...para así evitar meterme indirectamente en cualquier asunto del grupo", decía yo algo más serena, "Mi plan es simplemente vivir navegando, porque si no mal recuerdan…soy una excelente navegante, y nada más me ha agradado más, que navegar, y el mar", decía yo toda tranquila y a gusto.

Porque es algo que mi esposo y yo concordamos.

Una vida pacifica, como siempre el había querido.

-"Y si se preguntan, quien estará al mando….bueno…..hay uno, un joven que ha demostrado entender muy bien el uso de las nuevas tecnologías, y ha sabido manejar la logística de los movimientos de suministros en las sombras desde hace 5 años, y que su carisma natural, le ayuda a que otros entiendan lo que dice cuando habla de tecnología en algunos casos"; decía yo como lo miraba entre el público a ese alguien.

Un pegaso de pelaje color crema, y una melena verde lacia y descuidada y que este año cumple 22…..

Que me miraba algo disgustado.

Porque el me dijo que a toda costa, no quería que nadie supiera su verdadero rol en la isla.

Por el echo de que no le gustaría que le vieran como un nerd sus amigos porque ya se hizo una reputación antes de que mostrara curiosidad por la ciencia.

Es por eso que aun quiere mantenerse en el anonimato, y eso de hablar con otros, gracias a un modulador de voz echo por Ground, lo hace por teléfono cuando tiene que hablar con los pilotos para coordinar las cosas.

-"Que los que saben a quien me refiero, saben que hago una buena elección, porque quiero que el líder del grupo fénix ahora solo sea el que ayuda en la defensa de todas las naciones, no el líder de estas naciones…..después de todo, todos nosotros hemos logrado unirnos más en esta comunidad de naciones, que lo que nuestros antepasados hicieron en siglos, y eso es mucho mejor que escuchar a una líder que se puede equivocar…porque ahora, entre ustedes, pueden y se han ayudado ya, y eso es lo que importa", decía yo toda seria, "Así que dejen al nuevo líder del grupo Fenix, fuera de los asuntos del RUDP, esta bien…..?", pregunto yo a los lideres.

Que se miran entre si por unos momentos.

Discuten un rato y me confirman lo que quiero escuchar….

Aceptan dejar al nuevo líder fuera del RUDP.

Como miro de reojo al joven pegaso que elegí, mirarme con cara de alivio.

Porque eso si que sería mucha responsabilidad para alguien tan joven.

Y más si se la vive de mujeriego.

Algo que heredo de su madre….pero obviamente, a la inversa que ella más le iba a los sementales que a las yeguas.

Y cuando estaba abandonado la tarima improvisada.

Mis amigas más cercanas y mis hijos fueron los primeros en venirme a hacerme preguntas.

-"Mama, mama, hablas en serio lo de retirarte?", pregunto mi hijo Grounch todo preocupado.

-"Si….es verdad eso?", cuestiono su hermana.

-"Si hijos, es 100% en serio, pero, ustedes ya tienen 18 años, y el siguiente mes cumplen 19…así que ustedes tienen la opción de seguirme o no….y quedarse a seguir siendo soldados del grupo Fenix", decía yo toda seria.

Había 3 cosas que un joven en este nuevo mundo podía elegir, como la vida de civil, con trabajos como granjero, constructor o vendedor, la vida de científico/ingeniero, que ya esos nombres te dice en general lo que van a trabajar, y luego, la vida militar, ser soldado, o piloto.

Y claro, mis hijos no están tan interesados en lo segundo, menos en lo primero.

Y obviamente, que vivir en una base enteramente militar, los ha influenciado a elegir la tercera.

-"Bueno…sería genial ir contigo y todo mama…", decía mi hija no muy segura de ello.

-"Pero…que tan grande sería el barco en que estemos todos juntos?", pregunto mi hijo.

-"Bueno, sería un simple velero, lo suficientemente grande para los 4 si es que quieren venir con nosotros", decía yo como abrazaba a su padre.

-"Y...cuanto tiempo nos quedaremos en las ciudades cuando toque atracar?", pregunto mi hijo nuevamente, como estaba todo pensativo.

El es listo, pero no lo suficientemente interesado en las ciencias como para ser científico o ingeniero.

Máximo, si conoce más o menos como funciona las computadoras alienígenas, lo básico de lo básico.

-"Muy poco tiempo, sol días, como el enfoque de tener un velero, es poder viajar por el mundo", decía yo toda tranquila.

-"Entonces yo paso….lo siento mama….pero yo paso", decía mi hijo algo apenado.

-"No te preocupes, es completamente opcional, no están obligados a estar conmigo las 24 horas….ya me tuvieron conmigo ese tiempo durante los últimos 18 años de sus vidas"; decía yo como les sonreía.

-"Oh, entonces yo tampoco voy"; decía mi hija demasiado entusiasta para lo que es esta situación de verdad.

Su hermano le miro mal.

-"Que….ella dijo que no le importa, además….no se que te haces el pensativo, si tu odias el mar, me sorprende que no hayas dicho que no antes"; decía su hermana.

Si….mi hijo no le gusta el mar…y todo por algo tan tonto como que no le gusta como termina oliendo todas sus plumas y grueso pelaje de grifo después de estar un rato en el agua.

Pero hey…no lo voy a obligar que le guste lo mismo que yo después de todo.

-"Eso se llama ser considerado por los sentimientos de los demás hermana….talvez si fueras más considerada, tendrías una relación que durará más de 3 días", decía su hermano todo serio.

-"Oye, no es mi problema que no aguanten como soy….."; decía mi hermana como le dio un golpe en el hombro.

Como su hermano solo podía sobarse.

-"Además, también tendríamos que dejar el ejercito, y yo no quiero hacerlo, no se que más hacer además de usar armas"; decía su hermana.

-"También en solo chupar nabos según lo que escuche en la escuela"; decía en voz baja su hermano.

Pero no tan bajo, como yo le pude escuchar.

Entonces le golpea de nuevo en el hombro, pero esta vez con más fuerza.

Y joooder, la que me reemplazaba le dio animos para que perdiera el nerviosismo para hablar con los chicos, que debe ser más…abierta a todo y siempre decir lo que piensa sin importar que cosa loca este pensando como cuando esta en familia.

Pero como todo adolescente, mi hija pensaba en solo tener sexo, y decir abiertamente a los chicos con quien intenta hablar, que esta más cachonda que loba en celo…y que esta abierta a todo…..

Bueno…..digamos que los chicos tampoco van a desaprovechar una oportunidad así.

Y desde entonces ha perdido los nerviosismo al hablar con los chicos, pero….como todo el tiempo piensa en el sexo, como que no duran sus relaciones.

-"Ya, ya, ustedes 2 si no se van a comportar, ni aunque estemos discutiendo algo tan importante, se me pueden ir, pero ya", decía yo toda seria.

-"Lo siento mama…..", decía todo apenado mi hijo

-"Si mama…lo siento"; decía su hermana como ponía la mejor cara triste que podía poner para que me diera pena por haberle gritado.

Pero no funcionara hoy.

-"Bueno…a mi me alegra que por fin tengan la oportunidad de vivir una vida tranquila como yo", decía Armory, que se ve tan tranquila y optimista.

Una gran diferencia de cuando lo había conocido.

Ahora vive siendo maestra, y tiene 3 hijas y 2 hijos perfectamente sanos que tuvo con Ground.

Y como era una simple maestra de primaria, ella no fue tomada por los changelings.

-"A nosotros igual Armory"; decía Hack todo contento.

Que el es el más feliz de todos por este retiro.

Educo a las refugiadas que vinieron con nosotras a la isla y que querían ser doctoras.

Escribió libros de primeros auxilios que son de obligación leer si estás en el ejercito.

Pero al final del día, con los nuevos avances en medicina, y con la cantidad de doctores que había ya, el por fin empezó a tener menos trabajo.

Así que es justo que por fin lo tenga.

Además, también ya era hora que podamos tener tiempo libre y viajar a Saddle Arabia cuando estén celebrando el día del médico.

Donde es un feriado nacional donde celebran a los doctores, y donde la imagen de Hack es la imagen de la celebración.

El nunca ha querido ir porque sentía mucha vergüenza, que no merecía eso, y que además, se excusaba diciendo que había mucho trabajo que hacer, y ambos no podíamos descuidarlo por andar un día de descanso haya.

Pero esas excusas se acabaron, jeje.

-"Pero eres bienvenida para acompañarnos si quieres"; decía yo con una sonrisa.

-"No, no…..los días en que me suba a un barco, han pasado a la historia, yo prefiero viajar en un avión y se acabo…", decía ella algo apenada.

Desde que nos enfrentamos a ese semi dios Ghidora, y casi morimos en el acorazado, le ha tenido miedo a los barcos.

Y a la oscuridad….

Y a los laboratorios…..

Y las sorpresas…..

Pero eso ya es historia pasada, ya merecía un descanso, como varias de nosotras…

Después de todo, nos lo merecemos.

Además, si me quedo más tiempo aquí, estoy seguro que haré más cagadas que arruinen la poca paz que este mundo gozaba.

-"Eh…..hola…lamento tener que interrumpir su conversación…pero tengo algo importante que hablar con Sky", decía Kalifa fingiendo pena, pero estoy más que segura que no lo sentía para nada.

-"No, no se preocupe, ya era todo lo que tenía que hablar"; decía Armory toda inocente.

-"Si te refieres a que pasa con los changelings…no me vengas a arrepentirte de eso, que tu te ofreciste a tenerlos a todos los que no querían volver a su colmena porque les recuerda a Chrysalis", decía yo toda seria.

Si, fue una rendición pacifica de esos changelings coloridos, no hubo muertos, y más bien siguieron con los trabajos que tenían los que estaban controlando.

Así que no hubo tanto odio contra ellos, más porque ellos no hicieron nada más que secuestrarlos, todo ese odio tenía que ir a alguna parte.

Y ese era….a mí, la que dejo que todo esto pasara en primer lugar.

Pero en fin, nadie los quería en sus naciones por lo que hicieron.

Menos la presidenta de Aztecolt, Kalifa.

Ella les dejo quedarse porque si quieren vivir en paz y armonía, que lo hagan, pero trabajando como ciudadano de Aztecolt, pagando impuestos, consumiendo la comida local, trabajando haciendo dinero para el país y toda la cosa que hace un pony normal.

Aztecolt si que se ha desangrado feo, feo durante la segunda era oscura, más por las luchas internas durante la invasión de los piratas de Bloody Mary.

Porque al menos los grifos sabían cuando rendirse y no sufrir más victimas, y en Saddle Arabia, bueno, allí si hubo una masacre, pero solo de sementales locales, y que como eran minoría, tampoco fue tan severa.

Pero en Aztecolt…

Allí si, las cifras de muertos alcanzan los cientos de miles.

Incluso millones.

Pero es que allí están contando los refugiados que no quieren regresar al país, y eso si ya no es realmente justo.

Y aun con la enorme ayuda internacional, apenas lograban mantener estable al país.

Pero espero que al menos los más de 4 mil changelings, incluidas crías, puedan aportar algo al país, aunque de seguro lo harán, como muchos tienen los conocimientos de científicos, ingenieros y militares de altos rangos.

Que eso si les será de buen provecho a su gente.

Y Kalifa lo sabe muy bien, las demás naciones no aprovechan todo ese personal de alta calidad por su historia con los changelings.

Y aunque en Aztecolt también tiene historia lidiando con los changelings, prefieren ignorarlos a su conveniencia si eso se traduce en mas ayuda.

-"No, no, a eso no me refiero, aunque si lo están haciendo bien, si nuestra gente ha aceptado a los grifos, y a los ponys tipo planta con el tiempo, con los changelings no será diferente"; decía Kalifa toda tranquila y muy confiada al respecto.

-"Entonces de que quieres hablar?", pregunto yo toda confundida.

-"De que aunque has cometido un gran error…..tu país no se ha olvidado de ti, así que, en tu velero te espera unos 5 mil bits para que cubran cualquier gasto que quieran, porque como has mencionado en la reunión de ayer, has estado viviendo de cosas gratis tanto tiempo, que no tienes ningún bit a tu nombre, y no quiero que la que ha ayudado a mi hermana más pequeña a encontrar el amor, pase hambre", decía Kalifa como me daba una sonrisa.

-"No se que decir….", decía yo toda sorprendida como ella se acerco a mí y me hablo directamente a mi oreja.

-"No digas nada…solo ocupate de no joderla de nuevo, o mi sobrina ira a por ti para hacerte desaparecer", me susurro ella con dureza pese a que me sonreía cuando se alejo de mí

-"Pero en fin, buena suerte a todos en su viaje….y Hack….tu y tu esposa pueden visitarnos cuando quieran, solo llamen con antelación quieren?", dijo ella como le guiño un ojo a mi esposo.

Ni loca iremos contigo, se que te van los grifos, y contigo no te comparto…chica pasiva-agresiva.

-"Ok, no hay problema", decía Hack con una sonrisa.

Ugg…..

Bueno, al menos si yo lo estoy pasando medio mal.

No quiero ni imaginar lo que están pasando en Equestria.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Princesa Luna**

 **Sala del jurado de la escuela de unicornios superdotados (El lugar más parecido a un juzgado que hay en Equestria)**

 **Canterlot, Equestria**

 **Este mismo día**

 **11:00 am**

*se las ve a Celestia y Luna en los altas tribunas donde estarían los jueces normalmente, y abajo, se encuentran todos los llamados a declarar, y los acusados*

-"Ya hemos escuchado suficiente…", decía yo seriamente como habíamos terminado de escuchar la versión de la historia de la changeling llamada Pixi, como le hacía una señal para que se retirara a un lado.

En esta corte improvisada y extraordinaria.

Y privada.

-"Si, y la primera en ser juzgada…..es la changeling Pixi…."; decía mi hermana toda seria igual que yo, como esto era algo serio.

Muy serio.

-"Pixi, eres la única changeling que se niega a retirarte con los demás, y quedarte en Equestria y todavía, ser juzgada por ser participe en la toma de Equestria, aun, si no nos has hecho nada malo tu por tu cuenta hacia Equestria, más bien, todo lo contrario, solo seguiste creando grandes avances que no te importo donar de regreso a nuestra nación cuando Chrysalis fue vencida….", decía yo toda seria, "Y es por eso que te quiero hacer una pregunta…..porque quieres ser juzgada en primer lugar?", pregunto yo aun manteniendo mi porte serio como la curiosidad me invade.

-"A estas alturas….solo por ser una cobarde y no haberlas liberado por mi cuenta antes….cuando me di cuenta lo errada que estaba Chrysalis al tomar todo el mundo, cuando apenas podíamos mantener el control de Equestria por nuestra cuenta"; decía ella con gran pesar.

-"Pero lo hiciste al final…..ayudaste en el inicio de la liberación de nuestra gente y salvando el mundo en el proceso, y por esa acción tan grande, no podemos castigarte…más bien, eres libre de irte con tu gente si lo deseas", decía mi hermana toda amable y bondadosa.

-"Concuerdo, tu mente y tu corazón estaban en el lugar correcto al final, y nosotros contamos eso"; decía yo.

-"Yo…realmente no se que decir", decía ella como estaba lagrimeando, apunto de llorar.

-"Solo retrocede, que aun hay algunos que tenemos que juzgar, pero si quieres irte, nadie te lo impedirá", decía mi hermana como le sonreía.

Ella solo asintió como estaba ya llorando y retrocedió.

-"El siguiente en ser juzgado, es Meca Master", decía yo toda seria de nuevo.

Y el se acerco a nuestro estrado.

-"Que puedes decir en tu defensa, después de haber cometido tanto traición a tu pueblo de origen, y hasta de la organización con quien trabajabas?", pregunto yo severamente.

-"Pueden autorizar divorcios?", pregunto el todo sereno.

Eso si nos tomo por sorpresa a mi hermana y a mi.

-"Aunque duela saber que una pareja quiera separarse….si, si podemos autorizar divorcios", decía Celestia siendo la primera en responder.

-"Bien, princesas, deje los papeles del divorcio en toda la documentación presentada en mi contra"; decía el todo serio como entonces miraba a los otros que seguían por ser juzgados en esta sala llena de ellos y guardias reales con armaduras V.2 para mayor seguridad de que no hagan nada en nuestra presencia.

Aun si se les reviso hasta en todas las cavidades si hizo falta en busca de armas.

Nunca se es muy precavido cuando se trata de Meca Master y la doctora Meddy Corp.

-"Escuchaste eso, ya no tengo que hacerte malditos favores, así que estás sola, disfruta de estar arriesgando la vida de todos tu sola"; decía el como le sacaba la lengua a su esposa.

Como esta solo se mantenía estoico ante todo esto.

La única aquí, que tiene esposas tanto en sus piernas y sus brazos.

Como fue obligada a presentarse desnuda a este lugar.

Por ser ella la más peligrosa de todos los juzgados aquí presentes, además de Meca.

-"Pero aun así, te consideras culpable de haber neutralizado nuestras defensas a favor de los planes de Torment Sky?"; pregunto yo seriamente.

-"Claro", decía el todo tranquilo.

-"Y sabes que serás severamente castigado por esto?", pregunto mi hermana igual de seria que yo ahora.

-"Si", decía el aun muy tranquilo al respecto.

-"Porque estás tan tranquilo, aun cuando el castigo que te espera no es nada por lo que estar emocionado?", pregunto yo toda seria de rostro, pero con una gran curiosidad interna.

-"Porque no voy a ser castigado, porque a pesar de todo, tanto el grupo Fenix como el ACM me necesitan…..así que por el echo de que me necesitan a mi, y a mis conocimientos, es por eso que no voy a ser castigado", decía el todo confiado.

Yo solo sonreí cuando dijo eso.

Y mire a mi hermana, que sonrío conmigo, porque al parecer ambas estábamos pensando en lo mismo.

-"Si….no va a ser castigado por nosotros, eso es cierto", decía yo como aun estaba sonriendo.

-"Solo vas a ser deportado de regreso a la isla de Navid y no volverás a pisar suelo Equestre nunca más", decía mi hermana igual de sonriente.

Y el echo de que estábamos las 2 sonrientes, puso algo nervioso a Meca.

-"Pero…no eres el único infeliz con conocimientos"; decía yo como mi cuerno brillaba, y traía al estrado también a una sorprendida Pixi.

-"Ella tiene tus conocimientos…al detalle", decía mi hermana.

-"Y aunque queríamos discutir con ella en privado esto…..", decía yo.

-"Queremos que Pixi se convierta en la nueva desarrolladora jefe del ACM"; decía yo con una sonrisa.

-"Si es que no quieres volver a su colmena, junto con Thorax y Pharynx", decía mi hermana igual con su sonrisa materna.

-"Yo?", pregunto sorprendida Pixi, "Me están preguntando que quiero hacer?", preguntaba ella toda sorprendida como solo volvía a llorar de nuevo.

-"Ella!", grito enojado Meca.

Como de fondo, podía ver a la Dra. Corp sonreír levemente.

-"Si, ella, alguien que además de mente, tiene corazón, algo que realmente buscamos en el ACM", decía Celestia.

-"Tu estabas allí por un trato injusto que Celestia pacto con Sky, ahora sin Sky, y con una nueva administración….todo trato que tuvimos con Sky queda anulado, y eso incluye, nuestro trato con usted"; decía yo como le sonreía toda triunfante.

-"La nueva administración no puede hacerme esto…soy su ingeniero jefe….yo ayude a acabar con la maldita era oscura...eso debe valer algo", decía Meca todo desesperado.

Entonces aun toda sonriente, usando mi magia, traigo uno de esos dispositivos de grabación de audio que use cuando mi hermana y yo hablamos con el nuevo encargado del grupo Fenix.

" _ **Meca Master, la RUDP condeno todas las acciones de Sky, y todos los miembros involucrados deben ser castigados, y usted es el principal acusado, aunque bajo ordenes, no las cuestiono en ningún momento, así que debe regresar para trabajar en la mega fábrica del reino minotauro, bajo arresto domiciliario, donde todos sus beneficios, quedan anulados apenas salga de las fronteras Equestres, es todo…..quedo bien Luna, asi esta bien?"**_

Decía en la grabación el nuevo jefe del grupo Fenix, que le pedi que dejara ese discurso grabado para mi.

El suena como un adulto maduro con esa voz grave que tiene.

Me pregunto si es de confiar.

Y si el RUDP ha puesto al semental correcto como jefe del grupo Fenix.

Entonces, las puertas se abrieron para revelar a Titiana, su piloto personal de Meca, como lleva simplemente puesto su uniforme verde de piloto, que es un traje completo de color verde oscuro que se le pega al cuerpo y con el logo del Grupo Fenix en sus uniformes.

Pero lleva consigo un rifle en su espalda y lleva consigo unas esposas para los cascos de un pony consigo.

-"Ahora…unas últimas palabras antes de que tu piloto te escolte fuera de Equestria?", pregunto yo con una sonrisa como la piloto se acercaba a el.

Entonces el miro a una super emocional Pixi.

-"Como deseo que tu hija que tuvimos cuando estabas técnicamente violándome…se parezca a mí", dijo el.

Pixi no dijo nada.

Como entonces la piloto, saco su rifle y le dio un culatazo en la cabeza a Meca, dejándolo frío.

-"Lo siento, pero vine en el caza, y si o si tiene que ir en mis rodillas…y no quiero que me haga nada estando yo en esa posición"; se disculpaba Titiana como recogía a un inconsciente Meca.

Llevándoselo con el.

Mi hermana y yo asentimos como la dejamos ir, y esperamos a que saliera para continuar con el juicio como se debe.

Pixi estaba aun algo conmocionada por la noticia, como no sabía que hacer.

-"Medítalo un rato querida…..que en estos momentos tenemos que continuar con esto", decía Celestia de la manera más calmada y amable posible.

Pixi asintió como se retiro de nuevo a un lugar alejado del lugar.

-"Bien, ahora…la siguiente es la doctora Meddy Corp", decía yo toda seria de nuevo.

-"Para que conste, yo estaba en mis cosas sin participar activamente con los changelings como mi ahora ex esposo, y ya, pude haber terminado con la invasión si quería, pero no era mi asunto, solo hasta que empezaron a molestarme, fue el momento en que decidí actuar", decía Meddy antes de que mi hermana o yo dijéramos algo.

-"Si, entendemos….", decía Celestia toda seria.

-"Pero aun así, tienes que responder a lo que has estado creando en tu laboratorio, con fondos Equestres, y personal Equestre, y responder…porque mantenerte aquí, y no enviarte de regreso con los tuyos en la isla de Navid", decía yo toda seria.

-"Eh creado el ser definitivo que tiene el ADN de casi todas las criaturas sapientes del planeta, o al menos, las más importantes, como pony tierra de Saddle Arabia, unicornio, pegaso, grifo, minotauro, diamond Dog, dragón y más importante, el de Alicornio, más precisamente, el de Celestia, capaz de unir de manera compatible con la vida toda esa variedad de ADN", decía ella toda orgullosa de su trabajo.

-"Y el porque mantenerme aquí…es simple, tienen a una alicornio adolescente tan poderosa como las princesas, con el factor curativo de un alicornio, la fuerza aumentada por 5 gracias al ADN minotauro y pony tierra de Saddle Arabia, y que es capaz de doblar acero con sus propias manos, como aun tener la delicadeza para doblar papel en forma de muñequitos de papel, y que es invulnerable al 80% de todo el armamento que tenemos actualmente, y, que soy la única que puede comprenderla, y cuidarla debidamente", decía ella toda seria.

-"Así que…técnicamente…..esa creación tuya….sería algo parecida a una hija para mí?", pregunto mi hermana, sin saber como tomar eso exactamente.

-"Si….y técnicamente sería yo el otro receptor, como tiene ADN mío, así que yo sería la otra madre….haciendo que yo sea también la madre de la creación que llame ANGEL-01, un nombre sacado de la cultura humana, cuando se refiere a seres perfectos dispuestos a ayudar al hombre en sus momentos de necesidad", decía ella toda seria

-"Angel…."; decía mi hermana toda reflexiva.

-"Entonces….cual sería su sentencia hermana?", pregunto yo a mi hermana como yo no sabía si castigarla o no a esta….yegua con figura de minotauro.

-"Angel…como la tratas…la tratas como un ser vivo, o como un simple experimento?", pregunto mi hermana algo agitada.

*Meddy suspira*

-"Me siento muy mal…..la eh tratado incluso mejor que a mis primogénitos…que apenas los veía cuando Angel empezó a ser más demandante en atención…..y…aunque inicie esto para crear el arma perfecta…..me arrepiento de haberme apegado tanto a una pony que aun ve este mundo con los ojos de una niña….cuando en unos meses se le empieza a enseñar sobre el mundo real, hechizos tanto ofensivos como defensivos y el uso de armas de fuego a alguien tan tierna…con el cuerpo de una hermosa yegua adulta…", decía Meddy Corp sintiéndose al parecer….triste.

Y por lo que me contaron de ella Sky y sus conocidos.

Ella nunca ha mostrado tristeza alguna vez.

Así que esto debe ser serio.

-"Y estarías dispuesta a…liberarla, y que escoja su destino?", pregunto Celestia.

-"Aunque eso sería lo correcto…mi lado científico aun es más fuerte que mi lado maternal…y, yo creo que se necesita que ella aprenda de todo eso, para al menos defenderse en este nuevo mundo, en caso de que los alienígenas vengan, luego cuando ya haya aprendido a defenderse y cuidarse por si misma, ya la liberaremos para que decida si quiere seguir siendo un arma…..o vivir una vida tranquila como una pony normal", decía ella toda reflexiva.

-"Y podre visitarla alguna vez?", pregunto Celestia.

-"Si quiere…..", decía Meddy.

-"Entonces, por mi, puedes continuar aquí…..", decía Celestia sin un minuto que perder.

-"Ok…..esta bien…..si tu lo dices….", decía yo, algo sorprendida por ese veredicto.

Pero, si ella cree que no será de ningún peligro, por una vez confiare en ella.

Además, si ese ser tiene el ADN de mi hermana, y Meddy dice la verdad sobre ella.

Creo que no tenemos nada que temer de ella.

-"Ahora retírate a un lado, que aun nos falta 3 acusados más por juzgar", decía yo intentando regresar a esto lo más rápido posible,

Meddy asintió.

La Dra. Clansy y su grupo la miro sorprendida por esa decisión y comportamiento.

Ellas no fueron juzgados, después de todo, solo eran peones en este gran juego, y no alfiles como Meca y Meddy.

Pero los que vienen…..

Aunque también son peones…..

Sus acciones si que repercutieron al final a gran escala.

-"Destiny Clean, puede presentarse al frente ahora", decía yo toda seria.

Como ella solo se presento al frente, con la cabeza agachada en vergüenza.

Porque sabe que va a pasar.

Lo se yo, lo se mi hermana, y lo saben todos los presentes después de haber escuchado todos los testimonios del día en que Equestria empezó a ser tomado por los changelings.

En fin, Destiny se puso delante sin decir ni una palabra.

-"Destiny Clean…..usted se entero de la posible infiltración changeling…pero usted en vez de avisarnos, permitió que siguiera…"; decía yo seriamente, "Que tiene que decir en su defensa?"

-"Si, que todo se hubiera podido evitar si la princesa Celestia hubiera sido más abierta al respecto, y no nos hubiera dejado atrás a nosotros, los que han defendido este país durante siglos de tantas posibles amenazas, y la existencia de los diarios de otras dimensiones hay la prueba de que si Celestia hubiera sido más abierta, nada de esto hubiera pasado!", decía Destiny toda furiosa como su fachada de tristeza cayo de inmediato como señalaba con su pata a mi hermana.

En eso…si concuerdo con ella…..

Mi hermana tuvo la culpa en esta…

-"Si….y por eso también tengo un anuncio que hacer", decía mi hermana toda seria como se veía la culpa en su mirada.

-"Desde el día de hoy, el ACM tendrá completa autonomía cuando se trate de la defensa de Equestria, yo no intervendré para nada, y si la amenaza es de carácter ancestral, yo personalmente les informare todo lo que se al respecto sobre la amenaza"; decía mi hermana toda seria.

-"Un anuncio tardio e inútil a estas alturas…..", refunfuño Destiny.

-"Pero aun cuando parte de la culpa de esta infiltración era el secretismo de mi hermana", decía yo como la miraba seriamente a ella, como ella asentía ante mis palabras.

-"Usted tuvo un colapso nervioso en el momento más critico imaginable, uno que hubiera cambiado todo si se hubiera informado debidamente y por eso, usted no será castigada tan severamente, y podrá elegir entre 2 opciones, o acepta ser degradada a capitana de manera temporal, y continuar sirviendo en el ACM bajo atención psiquiátrica constante hasta volver a la normalidad y recuperar el puesto, o renunciar como comandante sin posibilidad de volver al ejercito para recuperar su estabilidad mental y emocional, completamente pagado por nosotras"; decía yo seriamente como señalaba a mi hermana y a mí.

-"Esas opciones son basura….yo no tuve la culpa de eso en primer lugar….", decía Destiny con enojo.

-"Pero aun así, las acciones de mi hermana provocaron en usted una crisis nerviosa que se debe tratar, y con una amenaza alienígena inminente, usted no es apta para dirigir el ejercito Equestre en este estado, y le estamos dando la oportunidad de tratarse y volver….yo no veo nada de malo en eso"; decía yo severamente, como mi hermana no decía nada.

Eso si le hizo quedarse un rato a Destiny quedarse pensativa.

Después de todo, ella tiene la culpa de ello.

Siendo así yo la imparcial en este asunto.

-"Saben…los días más tranquilos y felices que tuve, fue cuando había perdido la razón y estaba en más unión con mi familia….en las que mis responsabilidades habían bajado a como….cuando era una simple soldado….", decía ella toda reflexiva.

-"Entonces…..que dice usted, acepta nuestros términos?", pregunto yo toda seria como mi hermana asentía con respecto a lo que dije.

-"Yo acepto lo de volver a ser capitana de forma temporal….y esa ayuda…..quien sabe, talvez me ayuden a ver como equilibrar mi vida nuevamente", decía ella toda pensativa.

Además, esos cambios de humor deben tratarse…..porque eso, eso no es normal, le esta afectando el juicio severamente, pero espero que al final esta decisión que este tomando sea estando 100% segura de ello.

-"Bien, ahora, el siguiente, no se le acusa de ningún crimen, más bien, aquí empieza, los elogios", decía mi hermana ahora.

Como Destiny retrocedía.

-"Comet Shimmer, al frente", decía yo toda seria como Comet venía ante nosotras.

-"A pesar de ser solamente un teniente, cuestionabas todas las fallas que estaban pasando mientras Destiny estaba con su crisis nerviosa…y según varios changelings que estuvieron en Canterlot en el momento de la toma de los cuartales del ACM, tu intentaste formar una defensa a toda costa…..y por esa valentía, y su apego al deber y a su nación, usted puede conformarse con una medalla al valor", decía yo como presentaba una misma medalla que le habíamos dado hace unos días atrás a Starlight Glimmer y su grupo que nos salvaron a todos.

-"O volver a ser el comandante del ACM de manera temporal, solo hasta que Destiny vuelva a estar bien", decía mi hermana.

-"Guao….eso no me lo esperaba, más bien, solo me conformaba con que me dieran también una medalla…"; decía Comet sorprendido.

-"Pero allí esta tu otra opción…así que dinos…..aceptas?", pregunto yo toda tranquila.

-"Bueno, como creo que mi amigo Fresh no esta de humor para ser comandante…..aunque sea de suplente….", decía el como miraba atrás, a su amigo, que negaba con la cabeza su indirecta petición de su amigo.

-"Creo que aceptare…..pero no se si la comunidad internacional le gustara que vuelva a ser comandante del ejercito Equestre", Comet cuestiono preocupado.

-"Están más preocupados por Sky y el grupo fénix que por nosotros ahora mismo, así que deja que eso sea una preocupación para más tarde", decía yo como le sonreía.

-"Y ahora, la yegua que sorprendió a todos por igual…Starlight Glimmer", decía mi hermana como estaba ahora toda emocionada.

Y una sorprendida y apenada Starlight Glimmer vino lentamente hacia nosotras.

-"Starlight Glimmer….aunque en el pasado has hecho cosas que deberían ser castigadas, como destruir la vida en 6 dimensiones diferentes….haciendo que usar recursos del estado para tus propósitos personales en el pueblo donde se te fue asignado estar sea una cosa de niños….", decía yo severamente.

haciendo que Starlight se pusiera toda nerviosa.

-"Has mostrado un gran cambio al salvar a todo el mundo de las garras de Chrysalis, aun con absolutamente todo en contra y aun con la posibilidad de solo ignorar todo"; decía Celestia toda animada,

-"Y no serás castigada por esos hechos del pasado por eso", decía yo toda seria.

-"Así que, si tu quieres, puedes volver al ACM…pero como nueva sargento en Ponyville", decía mi hermana.

-"Pero…..yo no era sargento….", decía Starlight medio confundida, hasta que lo pensó por un rato….

-"No…..no puedes estar hablando en serio…?", pregunto ella al darse cuenta de ello.

-"Si, aun con lo que hiciste en el pasado, en el presente has mostrado serenidad y liderazgo en la época más oscura que Equestria nunca antes se había enfrentado, liderando así a un grupo peculiar para salvarnos a todos, y tener éxito, y eso…..eso si merece ser recompensado pero de verdad", decía yo toda seria.

-"Y aun podrás ser amiga de Twilight, si eso te esta preocupando", decía Celestia.

-"No se que decir…no me esperaba esta recompensa…", decía Starlight toda sorprendida.

-"Solo di, aceptas, o no?", pregunto yo toda seria.

-"Y si no acepto, que tengo a cambio?", pregunto ella toda curiosa.

-"Nada, solo seguir con tu vida normal viviendo en el castillo de Twilight", decía mi hermana toda tranquila.

-"Aunque la vida tranquila me llama…..yo no soy de esas…así que, si, acepto unirme de regreso al ACM", decía ella toda pensativa.

-"Bien, entonces, la sesión ha terminado por fin", decía yo seriamente.

-"Y que una nueva Equestria renazca de este lugar"; decía mi hermana toda positiva.

Si….

Yo también lo espero,.

.-.-.-…-.-.-.-.

 **Un capitulo tranquilito, con algo de drama de por medio.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado.**

 **No se olviden de comentar.**

 **Y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.**

 **Que ya es la temporada 7…donde la amenaza alienígena…volverá…..**

 **Talvez.**

 **Posiblemente.**

 **Lean el próximo capitulo para averiguarlo gente bonita, jejeje.**


	93. Chapter 93

_**Capitulo 93: Love, guns, and family**_

 _ **(Si, suena mejor en ingles que en español, jeje)**_

 **Comet Shimmer**

 **22 de febrero del año 6 LR**

 **De vuelta en la oficina del comandante en la base de Applelosa**

 **9:00 am**

-"Muy bien, vuelvo a estar a cargo, pero eso no significa que las cosas van a cambiar, porque después de todo, por lo que respecta a sus trabajos, lo han hecho bastante bien hasta ahora", decía yo todo tranquilo, como miraba a mi amigo Fresh, a mi esposa Destiny y a mi otra esposa Mirash, y a mi grupo de ingenieros favoritos Force Iron, y el profesor Mind, junto con una nueva integrante, la changeling colorida Pixi.

-"Si, me alegra que las cosas por fin se hayan calmado"; decía toda positiva Mirash.

-"Ni tanto, ahora que aun tenemos la nave alienígena bajo nuestra administración"; decía yo todo sonriente.

Por fin, por fin podremos usarla para ir a por mi solecito.

-"Uff…eso no se va a poder", decía Pixi algo apenada.

-"Espera, porque?", pregunto yo todo decepcionado.

-"Porque si nosotros tenemos sistemas de detección aunque sea básicos en este planeta, quien dice que los alienígenas no hayan puesto 1001 tipo de defensas o al menos detectores en la orbita del planeta de los humanos, que apenas nuestra nave aparezca, seremos detectados, y antes de que podamos si quiera aterrizar, ya medio ejercito estacionado en el planeta nos caiga encima"; decía Pixi toda seria.

-"Mierda...", es lo único que pude decir, "Al menos queda lo del portal"; decía yo intentando ser positivo.

Otra vez a solo desear que las investigaciones del profesor Mind sobre el portal, tengan sus frutos pronto….

-"Oh, y sobre eso…no había más científicos, era solamente yo, y lo único más relevante que se acerca a lo que quieres, son unos medallones con arcanita concentrada por 3, apenas estables, pero funcionales que permiten el teletransporte a nivel nacional, aunque eso si, no son tan poderosos como para usarse más de 4 veces por carga, y no llegaras más lejos de las fronteras Equestres", decía Pixi algo apenada.

-"Bueno, con eso podemos partir para crear un portal no?", pregunto yo algo esperanzado.

-"No….porque estamos hablando de calcular exactamente el lugar en el tiempo y espacio de un planeta a cientos de miles de años luz de nosotros, y eso…eso es realmente difícil, no imposible…pero muy, muy difícil….", decía Pixi.

-"Haciendo que sea más fácil solo sincronizar nuevamente el espejo/portal que tenemos", sugirió el profesor Mind.

-"Bueno, pues, hagan eso", decía yo.

-"Eso es lo que eh estado haciendo la última década Comet además de nuevos inventos para el ejercito, que allí las cosas las tengo algo estancadas gracias a que lo de recrear el portal, siempre fue una prioridad", dijo con gran pesar Mind.

-"Bueno, yo eh hecho una gran variedad de inventos, como dije, que lo único relacionado al portal fue ese medallón, pero tampoco me eh estado mirando la pared todo este tiempo, también eh echo muchas cosas más, y eh actualizado las armaduras a unas versiones muchas más avanzadas de lo que cada modelo que había tenía, que eran unas pequeñas modificaciones antes de llamarse V.2 o V.3, esta versión V.4 es una versión tan avanzada de armaduras para infantería, que ni el grupo Fenix la tiene", decía Pixi toda emocionada.

-"Pues que tiene ahora?", pregunto yo con curiosidad, como quería alejarme de esa mala noticia de que aun no esta listo el rescate de mi solecito.

-"Bueno…."; decía Pixi toda emocionada como con su cuerno, porque aun lo tenía pese a lo colorida y diferente a un changeling original, ella con su magia hizo aparecer una imagen holográfica de una armadura para pony tierra.

-"Primero esta el echo de que siguen teniendo el mismo tipo de resistente blindaje, pero, con sistemas hidráulicos de avanzada en las patas para multiplicar por 3 su fuerza en está, además de un poco de blindaje extra en las patas para que no se rompa con la potencia de las patadas, y un sistema de escudo mágico de alta resistencia, capaz de aguantar al menos uno disparos directos de alto calibre antes de desaparecer, y que su batería vuelva a cargarse, y esta completamente sellado al vació con un sistema de apoyo vital para poder estar en el vació del espacio, por 30 minutos por lo menos", decía ella toda emocionada.

Como en el holograma, se mostraba a un pony así sin colores todo neutro, casi como un maniquí entrar a la armadura, que esta se ve mucho más grande que el primer modelo, especialmente en la zona del lomo, donde no hay protuberancias, pero si las agarraderas para colocar las armas y los liberadores de granadas.

-"Todos los sistemas de apoyo vital y las 3 baterías de arcanita se encuentran en la espalda y con más blindaje en estás, en vez de estar tan expuesta como los modelos anteriores, y aun así, el usuario se podrá mover sin problemas"; decía ella toda entusiasta.

Como ese modelo holográfico se movía tranquilamente, trotaba en ese mismo lugar y saltaba y hacia volteretas sin muchos problemas.

-"Luego, están los pegasos, esos si que fue un reto muy grande, pero no imposible"; decía ella como mostraba la versión de armadura para los pegasos.

También algo más grande todo el lomo, pero sin que se nota extraño, más bien, solo haría ver al usuario como alguien más robusto, nada más.

-"También cuentan con los mismos sistemas de apoyo vital, y un blindaje mágico en las alas para que ya los pegasos y los batponys no pierdan las alas en el combate con tanta facilidad, y claro, los mismos sistemas que la armadura de las armaduras de pony tierra con respecto a la fuerza por 3 gracias a la hidráulica, para que cuando vayan a un enemigo en picada, el golpe sea devastador", decía ella toda feliz por ello.

Como hacía lo mismo, un pegaso metiéndose en la armadura negra, y las alas brillaban de una aura mágica azul, y lo hacía moverse haciendo piruetas y volando como si nada.

-"Luego los sistemas de granadas en las alforjas que en los pegasos los hacen funcionar como bombarderos, esos si los mantuve porque son una buena idea"; decía ella toda tranquila como mostraba las alforjas especiales para pegasos en su holograma.

-"Y al final, los unicornios, a ellos no había nada especial que agregarles, solo los mismos sistemas de defensa mágica, la fuerza aumentada, el soporte vital que eso no dije, que además del oxigeno del soporte vital, dentro del sistema ahí un sensor que se pega a las caderas del usuario, que apenas detecte un ritmo cardiaco peligrosamente bajo, o un daño severo a la armadura, este va a inyectar al usuario el suero usado en la terapia genética, pero echa solo para la raza del usuario del traje, que reparara en segundos cualquier herida mortal, y lo estabilizara para ser atendido de emergencia tiempo después", decía ella toda tranquila.

Como mostraba la jeringa con un liquido verde, y luego a un unicornio neutro que le falta una pata desde debajo de la rodilla, y esa jeringa, que no era más grande que el ancho de una pezuña, al ser inyectada en el, en seguida se empieza a medio regenerar la herida, y formarse una especie de muñón cicatrizado.

Eso si salvará muchas vidas en el campo de batalla.

-"Pero en el caso de unicornios, además de ellos llevar 6 baterías de arcanita, para tener tanto poder como un alicornio en teoría, realizando hechizos insanamente poderosos y muy desgastantes para sus cuernos, así que ellos serán los únicos que tendrán una carga extra del suero y que podrán usarla para auto inyectárselas para regenerar todas las células de sus cuernos que se quemaron por el sobreesfuerzo mágico", decía ella toda tranquila como decidió apagar su cuerno.

Como parecía que ya había llegado a su limite en su presentación usando su magia.

-"Debo decir que esas armaduras están a un nivel que ni nosotros hubiéramos imaginado a corto plazo", decía el profesor Mind todo impresionado.

-"Suena complicado de hacer, pero aun haré el trabajo para hacerlo realidad", decía con orgullo Force, el que desde que comenzó todo esto le ha costado acostumbrarse a las nuevas tecnologías, siendo el un forjador de armas a la antigua…

-"Se les será fácil hacerlas, ya están los prototipos terminados en el laboratorio de ingeniería"; decía Pixi toda orgullosa de su trabajo.

-"Bien, bien, entonces ese será su trabajo para Force y tu", decía yo como señalaba a Mind.

-"Y profesor, crees que podrías pasarle tus notas a Pixi para que continue estudiando ella el portal?", pregunto yo.

-"No hay problema, yo reconozco que esos conocimientos me superan….y no me importa cederlo a alguien tan brillante como ella", decía Mind todo amable y honrado como siempre.

-"No le voy a decepcionar entonces"; decía Pixi con una sonrisa como estaba levemente sonrojada por las palabras del profesor.

-"Entonces, ya los listos tienen sus tareas…que haremos nosotros…..los soldados, que les decimos a todos?", pregunto Fresh todo curioso.

-"Por ahora que solo se mantengan en alerta como vuelven a estar en línea los sistemas de defensa y detección, además de que si apenas ven o escuchan algo sospechoso, lo informen inmediatamente, porque después de todo, Chrysalis sigue suelta y aun nadie la ha encontrado"; decía yo todo serio.

-"Y los changelings no pueden detectarla o rastrearla?", pregunto Fresh, como Destiny se quería mantener al margen de opinar al respecto.

-"No podemos, más bien, ahora que Thorax es el nuevo líder, siendo ahora el, el enlace a la nueva mente colmena, y Chrysalis al haber cerrado su mente para evitar ser rastreada por su mente colmena, no podemos rastrearla de ninguna manera", decía Pixi toda seria.

-"Bueno, al menos Thorax me conto que apenas los pocos que se quedaron en su colmena la vean cerca, nos informarán de inmediato, después de todo, ya nadie quiere volver a servir bajo su mando"; decía yo todo serio.

Además, muy pocos han querido regresar a la colmena porque les recordaba a su reina y a tiempos no muy bonitos.

Siendo solo menos de 200 changelings en la colmena, que no era solo esa colmena de termita gigante en medio de un desierto volcánico, también debajo de la tierra es una red de tuneles y hogares donde cabían 5 mil changelings sin problemas, pero eso no les intereso a los miles restantes que están en Aztecolt como ciudadanos.

-"Oh…..y saben, hablando de Thorax", decía yo todo animado al recordar…..

-"El RUDP ha aceptado el ingreso de Equestria, así que desde ahora, estamos juntos en una gran coalición de ayuda internacional y apoyo mutuo", decía yo todo animado como sacaba del gabinete de uno de los cajones del escritorio mi propio teléfono.

-"Pero eso sí, aun no somos permitidos en el reino grifo tan fácilmente, y en Saddle Arabia solo yeguas pueden ingresar y en Eastland debemos dormir con los ojos abiertos siempre por lo que le hicimos esa vez en las montañas en ese campamento, pero por lo demás, somos libres de ir a donde queramos ahora", decía yo todo emocionado por la noticia.

-"Bien, por fin podremos ir a ver a mis hermanas", decía toda emocionada Mirash.

-"Eh, Mirash, tu tenías toda libertad de viaje….no se porque nunca quisiste ir de viaje a visitar personalmente a tus hermanas"; decía yo medio confundido.

-"Bueno…..es que no quería viajar sola….sabes que no me gusta….", decía ella algo apenada.

-"Bueno, uno de estos días podremos ir, pero sabes, ahora ellos también podrían venir, que tal si les avisas que pueden venir todas a una reunión familiar en nuestra casa, que te parece?", pregunto yo como le sonrió.

-"Eso me gusta", decía Mirash toda alegre.

-"Eh…..eso significa que termino la reunión?", pregunto Fresh.

-"Si, si, si gustan pueden retirarse", decía yo todo tranquilo,

Como todos menos Mirash, Destiny y yo nos quedamos hablando sobre la reunión.

Como el resto se fue a hacer sus trabajos.

Y me sorprende que nadie hablara de porque la Dra. Clansy no esta aquí…..

pero a la vez no.

Su actitud alejaba a medio mundo, así que no me sorprende que nadie la extrañara en esta reunión

.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-..

 **Dra. Clansy**

 **En esos momentos**

 **En los laboratorios médicos**

-"Me alegra que usted y su gente vuelvan a trabajar conmigo"; decía Meddy toda tranquila como estaba de pie bebiendo el te en la entrada a la zona de contención de Angel-01.

Como solo lleva una bata de laboratorio sin abotonar, y se le ve todo así.

-"Escuche doctora, de seguro usted tuvo sus razones de porque no nos mantuvo con usted después de la invasión, y nos alegra que no nos haya vendido en los juicios, pero, en serio quiera dejar que ANGEL-01 decida lo que quiera ser, y no cumpla su propósito por el que fue creado?", pregunto yo toda seria como yo y mi grupo que nos revelamos y estuvimos siempre con la doctora, están detrás de mi.

-"Si, estoy realmente muy segura, hay algún problema al respecto?", pregunto ella toda seria como bajo el termo de donde bebía su te a la altura de sus pechos.

Con una mano metida en el bolsillo de su bata sosteniendo quien sabe que cosa.

Lo que nos ponía a todos, realmente nerviosos.

Incluyéndome.

Antes solo sentía admiración y respeto por esta yegua…

Pero ahora…..ahora no se que sentir exactamente.

-"No…..pero, ahora que todas los tratados impuestos han sido anulados, nosotras ya no vamos a trabajar con usted por el echo de que mando al demonio el trabajo que todos hemos hecho para crear y criar a Angel 01, al darle su autonomía, y preferimos no ser parte de este fiasco nunca más", decía yo muy seriamente, como aun estaba internamente nerviosa por lo que sea que tuviera ella en el bolsillo.

Podría ser simplemente un lapicero, un cuaderno, o un frasco con un virus de carácter extintivo…..

El no saber que puede o no hacer ella…me tiene de los nervios.

Porque no es el simple idiota ególatra militar o pandillero o mafioso que me cruzo.

O una vanidosa, o alguien fácilmente manipulable….

No…

Estoy frente a alguien que vio lo mismo que yo, pero con varias décadas de experiencias, teniendo así una cara de poker de miedo, y un carácter impredecible…

Que ni yo puedo predecir.

-"Llaman fiasco a darle vida a alguien con el carácter de cambiar al mundo a su manera?!"; pregunto ella enojada como me miro con una mirada asesina, como aun mantenía la mano en su bolsillo, pero apreto tan fuerte el termo de te, que lo abollo levemente.

-"Arriesgamos todo por hacer el arma perfecta y estar en contra de las creencias de Celestia, al menos el grupo de aquí"; decía yo aun intentando mantener la compostura, como señalaba a mi grupo, que había retrocedido ante la mirada severa de Meddy, "Fuimos lastimados de gravedad mientras la cuidábamos a ANGEL-01, descuidamos nuestras relaciones familiares al punto que somos todo lo que tenemos, para que al final, todo esto sea legal, haciendo nuestros sacrificios en vano…a eso me refiero", decía yo con un enojo renovado.

-"Bueno…quieres trabajar en un arma ilegal y que Celestia no quiera enterarse que existe eh?", pregunto ella con una pasividad que no es normal.

-"Si, por eso casi pierdo la custodia de mi propia hija maldita sea!", grito yo con enojo.

Si.

Tantos años de descuido y abandono…y frialdad.

Al estar tan enfocada en ANGEL.

Me había alejado de mi esposo Woods y mi hija a tal punto que antes que este lugar fuera tomado, había recibido los papeles de divorcio…..

Y ahora, talvez hay una oportunidad de recuperarlos, pero quiero saber primero si esto vale la pena, o solo poder seguir desahogándome con alguien que era mi heroína, pero ahora es….

Es…

Una puta científica loca….

-"Oh…..bueno, es una lastima…..", decía ella fingiendo pena por mi como de su bolsillo por fin saco un simple cilindro con un botón rojo, y ella me mostro como lo apretaba.

Todo el grupo huyo en seguida, huyendo por sus vidas.

Pero yo me mantuve firme en ese lugar, aunque los demás no llegaron muy lejos, como las puertas se bloquearon.

Pero.

No era lo único que hizo ese botón.

No…

De entre los cilindros de la terapia genética.

El tubo donde saldría la creación finalizada.

Se abría su cubierta protectora para revelar….

-"Que te parece si ahora trabajas en ella si quieres?", pregunto ella como lanzo su termo dañado a un lado, "Y ya sabes, si me delatan las mato, así que hagan lo que quieran con ella, pero a mi, ni me metan, yo voy a estar con mi hija…..que sus clases de física debieron haber comenzado hace 5 minutos", decía ella como abría la puerta para entrar a las estancias de Angel 01.

Como nos dejaba a la vista, en un tubo lleno del suero verde, con la reina Chrysalis flotando dentro…..aunque…no entera…

Todos sus miembros están mutilados, pero…flotando separados por unos centímetros entre si….

Mientras que en la computadora de al lado decía que Chrysalis….a pesar de todo…..

Seguía viva.

Y el liquido, era lo que le permitía hacerlo.

Los otros al ver que aun seguían vivos, dejaron de llorar y gritar.

Y calmarse un poco como para ver que paso.

Y presencia la macabra escena….

Yo….yo solo decidí mirar si había más datos en la computadora, y dejando de lado que aun estaba Chrysalis a pesar de estar descuartizada….

Pude ver que había un archivo adjunto en la pantalla.

La abrí y vi que era un audio.

Así que le di a reproducirlo…..

" _ **Hola….quien sea que descubra a esta zorra…..si estas viendo esto, o es que eres alguien con suficiente curiosidad o cerebro como para usar esta computadora, o yo se los revele…"**_

" _ **Como sea, si, estás viendo a Chrysalis cortada en pedacitos precisos, no es una broma de ningún tipo, esta perra vino a la base intentando ver si podía llevarse a mi Angel 01 y criarla para ser su arma vengadora contra las princesas después de perder ese día fatídico para ella, aprovechando que pues…..no había casi personal aquí como para vigilar todo el complejo"**_

" _ **Y como ven…el "no" que le di no fue suficiente….y este es el resultado de ser muy insistente y amenazadora conmigo….y claro, siempre llevar conmigo una jeringa de 250ml de anestesia en todo momento y estar en un laboratorio lleno de equipo quirúrgico",**_

" _ **Ahora la tengo aquí…..con vida, no se porque…pude matarla y ya, aunque creo que solo la corte en pedacitos para desahogarme….pero luego me dije…..hey, la Dra. Clansy y sus compañeros no aceptarán mi propuesta de dejar en paz a Angel, así que, mejor les dejo un premio de consolación, una reina cambiante, con todos los datos referidos a su especie"**_

" _ **Y claro que muchos sistemas y equipo de control de pensamiento para mantenerla a raya, y ADN sobrante de otros seres por si son creativos con ella…"**_

" _ **No se, si quieren, porque la otra opción que tienen es matarla en secreto y decir que un dragón random se la comió aprovechando que ella esta débil y ya….problema resuelto",**_

" _ **Pero ya que, si eres un random haz lo que quieras con esto, y si eres Clansy, pues, decide, porque si es que te lo dije y estas escuchando esto, decide rápido o tendré que matarte a ti y a tus compañeros, si es que están contigo, si no están contigo, no tengo nada que hacerles, me caen bien"**_

Fin del mensaje.

Voltee atrás mío a ver si el resto escucho el mensaje.

Y si, en efecto, todos me estaban rodeando escuchando ese mensaje.

Pero yo ya estaba claro que quería hacer…

-"Chicos….no se ustedes, pero yo voy a continuar con esto…..mi ex con suerte me soportaba, y con como lo ignore por todos estos años, dudo que vuelva conmigo…..además…..no tengo a nadie más en el mundo y ya eh gastado mucho tiempo de mi vida en este maldito proyecto, quiero al menos, terminarlo como se debe y sentir que de verdad valió la pena", decía yo toda seria como me voltee a mirarlos.

-"Están conmigo?", pregunto yo toda decidida.

Pero en sus caras…..no los veía decididos….

Si no…..

Derrotados…

-"Yo…..tenía una prometida que ignore solo para continuar con este proyecto, y ahora se que se fue con otro…y ahora que se que todo lo que sacrifique fue en vano…..yo…yo no quiero continuar con esto", decía Cross todo desanimado, un pony tierra serio que gracias a los conocimientos que nos enseño Meddy, todos aquí podrían convertirse en médicos de cabecera en cualquier hospital del mundo…..

Aun así, tantos sacrificios para conseguir ese conocimiento no valio la pena.

-"Sky era mi heroína…..y solo saber que nos traiciono al trabajar con Chrysalis desde el principio, y que todo este proyecto fue en vano, ahora que se volverá legitimo…hace que todo el tiempo que estuvimos aquí se vea estúpido….", decía Monica toda desanimada y a punto de llorar, la unicornio de cruce de un pony de Saddle Arabia y un unicornio Equestre.

Y ya el acento se le ha perdido por tanto tiempo entre Equestres.

-"Y lo peor, es que recién me doy cuenta que estoy por cumplir 40, y ni siquiera tengo esposo y no quiero morir solterona en una casa llena de gatos…", decía ella toda frustrada.

-"Estás tan desesperada como para aceptar ser mi esposa?", pregunto Cross todo curioso y aun sonando deprimido, como sacaba de su bata de laboratorio, un anillo de oro…algo empolvado por el paso del tiempo.

-"Y no te importa que acepte por el echo de que quiero tener un hijo o hija verdad para callar a mi hermana menor que tiene 3 hijos y yo 0?", pregunto ella como tomaba al anillo con su magia.

-"No", decía el semental algo decaído, "Podemos ir a hacerlo oficial en Applelosa si quieres?", pregunto el.

-"Acepto", decía ella levemente sonriente.

-"Ya, ya, lo harán si es que salen, pero que hay de ustedes 3?", pregunto yo. A los demás que no han hablado.

-"Nos teníamos solo a nosotros como amigos y hermanos en este proyecto revolucionario", decía con orgullo Ginora, una pegaso refugiada de Aztecolt, con ansías revolucionarias.

-"Con muchas ganas de demostrarle al mundo que nosotros estábamos en lo correcto y ellos mal", decía Neki, un unicornio todo serio y también orgulloso, y refugiado de Eastland.

-"Pero…..ahora que nuestro proyecto ahora es legal", decía Ginora toda desanimada.

-"Todos nuestros sacrificios en vano fueron", decía Neki para seguirle el discurso.

-"Hemos perdido color por haber estado aquí durante una década completa", decía Ginora como abría sus alas para mostrar como había perdido mucho color.

-"Amigos, amantes, familia, todos ignorados, ahora en vano…", decía Neki todo enojado.

-"Y no vamos a trabajar con el cuerpo de la que destruyo todo nuestro trabajo indirectamente", decía Ginora toda decidida que se acerco a Niki.

-"Si!", decía Niki todo serio.

-"Y si Monica se puede casar con uno de nosotros, yo eligo a Niki, solo por seguirme en mi discurso", decía ella como abrazaba usando sus alas a Niki.

-"Espera que?", pregunto algo confundido Niki.

-"No quieres cazarte conmigo acaso, no soy tan hermosa como Monica acaso?", pregunto Ginora toda ofendida.

-"No, no, eres muy hermosa, solo que yo estaba cazado antes, y tenía 2 hijos…..pero….", decía Niki todo nervioso.

-"También recibiste una carta de divorcio?", pregunto yo.

-"Si….", decía el todo triste.

-"Y aun la amas?", pregunto Ginora.

-"Si la hubiera amado lo suficiente, no estaría aquí ahora….", decía el todo desanimado.

-"Entonces…..que te detiene para cazarte conmigo?", pregunto Ginora estando emocionada, pero por unas razones no muy buenas.

El no dijo nada.

-"Y tu Adil, mi más valiente y leal pegaso…..tu me vas a ayudar?", pregunto yo toda seria como me acerco a él.

-"Eh…..no lo se…...yo solo quería estar a su lado….y estar aquí porque pensaba que hacíamos lo correcto…..y ahora no estoy tan seguro de ello"; decía el todo dudoso.

…

-"Bien….entonces pueden irse, hablare con la Dra. Heart para que los trasladen con ella a investigación alienígena, o a donde quieran ir…solo, solo no digan nada de esto a nadie quieren", decía yo toda seria y decepcionada de todos ellos.

Hasta incluso de Monica, que quería tener hijos solo para alardear, y no por la razón correcta, de seguir prevaleciendo su ADN para futuras generaciones…..

-"No lo haremos doctora….", decía Adil algo nervioso.

-"Después de todo….", decía Ginora.

-"Para que hacer lo correcto a estas alturas….", decía Niki.

-"Si no nos devolverá el tiempo perdido", decía Monica toda seria.

Yo solo sonreí…

 _ **(CIERRE DE EMERGENCIA DESACTIVADO)**_

Se escucha eso desde la computadora como las puertas del laboratorio se abren, y la protección del tubo se cierra sobre Chrysalis para ocultarla de nuevo.

Parece que lo tenía todo pensado Meddy para tener todo automatizado, para que no tuviéramos que hablar con ella de nuevo…..

-"Vayan chicos….piensen bien donde ir….y yo les haré las cartas de recomendación", decía yo toda seria.

Como todos asintieron.

Y se empezaron a ir.

Dejándome a mi sola con este proyecto.

Puede que este sola….

Pero fui una buena alumna de Meddy…..

Y hubo muchas ideas que descartamos aplicarlas en Angel por ser demasiado abusivas o restrictivas…..

Pero creo que con Chrysalis…

Encajan como anillo al cuerno…. *pensaba ella como sonreía al ver los cientos de instrumentos descartados en cajas alrededor del laboratorio*

.-.-.-..-..-.-..-…-.-….-.-.-.-.-…-.

 **Starlight Glimmer**

 **2 de marzo de ese año.**

 **En las afueras de Ponyville**

 **Dentro de una caverna.**

 **4:34 pm**

-"Y ya se fue….?", pregunto yo toda curiosa como buscaba a Pinkie por toda la caverna donde Maud se va a quedar a vivir.

Que realmente eh visto de todo en esta vida.

Pero las habilidades de Pinkie de prácticamente romper la realidad…..

Esas me dan dolor de cabeza si lo pienso demasiado.

-"Si", decía Maud toda serena.

La única pony que posiblemente entiendo más o menos como funciona su hermana.

-"Y, que querías contarme mientras te ayudaba a mudarte?", pregunto yo toda curiosa.

-"Quería que firmarás estos papeles", decía ella como de sus alforjas sacaba unos papeles.

Con la marca del grupo ACM, en ellos.

-"Espera…eres una soldado del ACM?", pregunto yo toda sorprendida.

-"Si, y como eres la oficial de mayor rango en Ponyville, contigo tenía que ver mis papeles de traslado, ya tienen la firma del comandante, así que solo falta la tuya para hacerlo oficial", decía ella tranquilamente sin cambiar de tono ni nada, con su cara de poker perpetua.

-"Ok….", decía yo aun nada acostumbrada a esto de ser líder de algo, como agarraba sus papeles, y una pluma que tenía adjunta a los documentos, "Pero…tu sabías desde antes que era parte del ACM?", pregunto yo algo curiosa.

-"Si, me informe desde mucho antes de venir, porque realmente quería estar aquí cerca de mi hermana y protegerla, como en la granja tienen más protección que incluso Canterlot", decía ella toda seria….creo, como su tono aun no ha cambiado.

Y si…esa granja de rocas de Pinkie….se hizo un trato con sus padres de ella de mover prácticamente todo el material alienígena en sus tierras, y además de obtener regalías por dejar esos grandes depósitos de material alienígena en sus tierras, para proteger esos terrenos, se han instalado decenas de defensas en la zona.

Y la construcción de un bunker personal para esa familia.

Si….

Desde que me volví oficial del ACM, tuve que aprender que cosas importantes había hecho el grupo para mantenerme al día después de todo.

-"Pero…no te hiciste amiga de mí, solo por saber que soy la sargento verdad?", pregunto yo algo decaída, cuando lo pensé.

-"No, realmente me agradas Starlight", decía ella como entonces sonrío levemente, "O acaso te agrado el capitán Spot, del campo de entrenamiento?"

-"Claro que no, el tipo era un dolor en el flanco", decía yo al recordar a ese capitán, que si era super exigente.

Aunque no por anda era entrenador de los aspirantes al ACM.

Debe ver quien es el mas acto para entrar.

Pero joooder.

Tampoco tenía que ser tan….bruto con los reclutas.

-"Allí esta tu prueba…siendo oficial, o una civil, eso no importa, me agradas, y soy tu amiga por eso, no por otra cosa", decía Maud como sonreía levemente.

Además, también pudo elegir a la sargento Switie Drops, pero me eligio a mí al final.

Así que eso de verdad cuenta mucho también…..

-"Gracias la verdad", decía yo como le daba un abrazo sincero, como firmaba sus documentos.

Realmente cada pony tiene sus sorpresas realmente.

Y para bien.

Jejeje.

-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-..-.-..-

 **Dra. Meddy Corp**

 **11 de abril de ese mismo año**

 **Sala de Contención de Angel 01**

 **8:00 am**

-"Parece que cierta pony se olvido de venir eh?", pregunto yo como estoy en la entrada de la salas de Angel, usando mi bata de laboratorio sin ajustar, cruzada yo de brazos debajo de mis pechos como estoy viendo llegar a la princesa Celestia.

-"Lo siento, volver a la normalidad costo más de lo esperado, además, de darme cuenta que en el proceso eh estado ignorando los sentimientos de hermana…..pero gracias a Starlight, lo hemos resuelto, y ya estamos mejor", decía Celestia dándome una excusa de su retraso, a pesar de que esta feliz de eso último.

-"Bueno….deberías haber avisado antes, yo le dije el día después del juicio que conocería a su otra madre, y todos los días se levanta preguntándome si vas a venir…..pero hey, entiendo, eres la líder de un país…..y se están recuperando de una invasión changeling, yo entiendo que tiempo libre es algo que apenas tienes y eso es lo que le eh dicho, además de paciencia, que se que ibas a venir", decía yo toda serena igual.

Porque la verdad, si lo entiendo.

La política es una mierda tan complicada y enrevesada como la ciencia en muchos casos.

-"Entonces…..ella sabe que viene de mí…y de ti a la vez?", pregunto ella confundida, como ella asintió antes, cuando comprendí su predicamento.

-"Si, después de todo, es una chica lista, puede que tenga 8, pero tiene el cuerpo y la inteligencia de una pony normal de 16 años", decía yo toda tranquila como abría la puerta para entrar a la primera sala, que era la del patio de juegos escolar.

-"Pero….entiende de donde viene los bebes?", pregunto ella algo preocupada.

-"Si e incluso le dije que ella fue echa en un contenedor porque es que cuando 2 hembras se quieren mucho, mucho, y quieren tener un hijo, gracias a los tubos de terapia genética, pueden tener hijos", decía yo toda tranquila como caminaba hacia las puertas dobles que llevan a su cuarto.

O, y en esa charla confeso que no sentía atracción física hacia otros seres…

Que aun cuando otros la tocaban los changelings mientras jugaban algún deporte en partes erógenas….

"por error"…..que eso es una mentira por donde se mire.

Y hace que cada día no me arrepienta de haber creado el virus H.

Ella si siente placer sexual cuando se toca de vez en cuando algunas de sus partes sensibles…pero, no ve a nadie con deseo sexual.

Ni tampoco desea estimularse tanto como una hembra adolescente normal haría a su edad.

Creo que la posible combinación de tantos seres vivos, haya hecho que no vea con atracción a nadie, haciéndola un ser asexual.

Algo que no será tan bueno para que haya más de ella por allí…..

Pero a la vez bueno…..porque eso la hará la única de su tipo toda su vida.

Pero antes que abriera las puertas a su cuarto.

Ella me tomo una mano con su magia.

-"Les dijiste que eramos una pareja?", pregunto sorprendida, como estaba toda sonrojada.

-"Que, quieres que le diga que fue creada como un arma, y que ese es su destino y siempre lo ha sido?", decía yo toda seria como mantenía mi cara serena, mientras estaba enojada internamente.

-"No…no creo que nadie deseara ser eso…..", decía Celestia toda reflexiva como me soltó.

-"Entonces solo vamos a decirle a nuestra hija que has venido a verla", decía yo más tranquila como lo comprendió a la primera y yo abría la puerta.

Donde la habitación estaba oscura.

-"Ya amaneció bella durmiente, aunque sea domingo, no te quiero perezosa!", grite yo como prendía la luz de su cuarto.

Que mostraba un escritorio algo desordenado, con algunos libros abiertos y hojas sueltas.

Un librero con cualquier cantidad de libros escolares y algunos de entretenimiento.

Y un armario donde guarda muy, pero muy pocas prendas.

-"Ahhhh, mama!", grito algo enojada ella como se retorció debajo de sus sabanas haciéndose bolita, "Es domingo…", lamento ella aun queriendo conciliar el sueño como se cubría con sus almohadas echas de kevlar reforzado y de color blanco, como claro, el interior sigue siendo todo mullido y esponjado como una almohada normal.

-"Oh, entonces, le digo a Celestia que venga más tarde?", pregunto yo toda tranquila.

-"Dijiste Celestia?", pregunto ella como se quito la almohada de la cabeza y nos miro.

-"Hola….", decía Celestia algo nerviosa como asomaba la cabeza un poco dentro del cuarto para que su hija la viera, sin saber como manejar que tenía una hija.

Y mucho menos que pensará que tenía una relación lésbica conmigo.

Jejeje.

-"Yay….!", grita ella de alegría como se sale de sus sabanas, que también, son de kevlar para evitar que las desgarre con facilidad con sus garras.

Y se levanta, dejando que Celestia la vea completamente.

Siendo ella 40cm más alta que yo, y eso que yo mido 1.80mt.

Ahora solo llegándole yo a sus pechos.

Y ella aun tiene el cuerpo de una de 16…..

Haciendo que signifique que aun tiene mucho que crecer…

Entonces, ella recoge a Celestia como si fuera un simple cachorro.

Y la abraza.

Pero no tanto como para aplastarla.

Y lo se, porque mientras esperaba a que Celestia, ella práctico con varios ositos de peluche del tamaño de Celestia…..

Y cielos santo, que muchos ositos de peluche fueron usados en el proceso….

En fin, ella la tenía abrazada, teniendo la cabeza apenas sobresaliendo sobre sus pechos enormes, ya casi del estándar de una minotauro militar, que son copa F.

En vez d como las civiles, aunque con esa sangre minotauro, creo que si llegara a ese tamaño de pechos.

Pero, al ser tan alta, sus pechos no se ven tan descomunalmente grande con respecto a su cuerpo.

Además, de que también la hago hacer ejercicio para mantenerla en minima forma.

Y que aprenda que tampoco hay que estar fofos.

Ella esta con un notable desarrollo muscular en los brazos, que parece los musculos de una minotauro militar.

Y sus piernas…..

Bueno, tiene unas piernas que harían desmayar a cualquiera.

Grandes y fuertes, que si te pateara, sabrías que terminaras muerto.

Pero vista desde atrás o adelante, por un semental heterosexual, le haría tener una erección más dura que una barra de acero por tener un trasero tan delineado y según algunos changelings adictos a mi hija antes de que los matara.

Que quisiera que se sentará Angel en sus caras y morir así.

Bueno….

Su adicción a mi hija los llevo a tener fantasías muy bizarras.

-"Es realmente un gusto también conocerte…..", decía Celestia como le abrazaba.

Pero era la primera vez que no podía rodear por completo a alguien en un abrazo con sus patas.

-"Ohhh, tenemos mucho de que hablar…..", decía ella toda emocionada como apartaba un rato a Celestia de ella como aun la sostenía hacia delante de ella como si fuera una gatita.

Que aunque Celestia parada en sus patas traseras y erguida lo más posible mide 2,10mt y que pese que, unos 80kg o más, sea casi del tamaño de su hija, su fuerza de Angel es tal, que Angel no se ve afectada en lo más minimo el peso de Celestia, manteniéndola a solo pocos centímetros del piso.

-"Lo se…y realmente quiero conocerte a ti también mucho más", decía Celestia al parecer con honestidad aun en esa penosa posición que la tiene su hija.

-"Vamos a hacerlo mientras desayunamos te parece…", decía Angel como su estomago trono un poco y se avergonzó un poco por ello como dejo suavemente a Celestia en el suelo y se adelanto y salió del cuarto, como balanceaba su cola toda alegre como un perro, gracias a los genes de Diamond Dog, y sus alas enormes no dejaban de aletear también de felicidad.

Básicamente, toda la envergadura de una de las alas de Angel era del tamaño de Celestia….

Y claro, tiene el apetito voraz de 5 ponys en una para poder mantener ese cuerpo.

-"Una chica fuerte verdad?", pregunto yo como me acercaba a Celestia.

-"Si…..lo es…", decía ella sonando adolorida como levanta las axilas de sus patas delanteras.

Las que estuvieron en contacto con las garras de mi hija.

Mostrando cortes leves que estaban sanando ante mis ojos.

-"Pero se que no lo hace a propósito", decía Celestia toda calmada, indiferente ante esos cortes que tuvo como solo fue siguiendo a su hija.

Bueno….

Después de todo…..

*Se baja un poco la bata para que se viera su espalda un poco, viéndose cortes en ella, muchos aun sanando y cicatrizándose*

Supongo que es cierto.

El amor duele, pero si que es gratificante….. *pensaba ella toda reflexiva como volvía a ponerse bien su bata, y les seguía a su hija y a Celestia a la cocina*

Ahora lo entiendo….

.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-

 **Pharynx**

 **14 de septiembre del mismo año.**

 **6:30 pm**

 **En la colmena al sur de Badlands**

Ya se fueron Starlight y su amiga, así que por fin pudimos regresar a la colmena y conversar de cosas importantes.

-"Y…..te estás acostumbrando a tu nueva forma?", pregunto mi hermano todo curioso y emocionado como estábamos a solas en lo que era antes el trono de la reina.

Que estaba iluminado por unas plantas fosforescentes y el cielo estrellado con una luna creciente empezando a salir en el horizonte.

-"La verdad….es que esta nueva forma no esta nada mal", decía yo sin querer admitirlo que me volví tan colorido como todos los changelings.

Pero.

Al menos no tan colorido.

Como mi pelaje es color verde oscuro, mi caparazón nuevo es violeta, y mis cuernos son rojo sangre.

Como antes tenía la membrana de mi cabeza.

Y eso me agrada.

No cambie tanto en realidad.

Solo que ahora soy más alto…..y me siento más poderoso.

-"Entonces…vas a llamar a Pixi para salir, ahora que tienes esa nueva apariencia?", pregunto Thorax siendo insoportablemente juguetón como me sonreía con entusiasmo.

-"Porque preguntas?", pregunto yo todo confundido.

-"No se…porque no dejas de llamar por la mente colmena para ver si necesita algo", decía Thorax todo sonriente, pero para molestarme.

-"Te dije que no vieras mis conversaciones personales!", grito yo enojado. *y muy, pero muy levemente sonrojado*

-"Vamos…te gusta….desde que te golpeo y te dejo noqueado esa vez que discutieron, nos has parado de pensar en ella", decía el todo sonriente, "Aunque no se que ves en romántico que una hembra te deje noqueado", decía el medio pensativo.

-"Ella al igual que yo desea el bien de la colmena a toda costa…..y no se…me agrada que este dispuesta a todo para ayudar a los suyos….como yo….", decía yo todo pensativo, "Y pensé que necesitaría a un changeling fuerte, que no haya huido a Aztecolt o se haya vuelto un pacifista", decía yo como le miraba seriamente a mi hermano.

-"No quiero convertir a nuestros hermanos recién convertidos en maquinas de guerra, no importa la amenaza alienígena existente"; decía mi hermano todo serio, "Además, los Equestres prometieron auxiliarnos apenas vengan los alienígenas, además han plantado varias defensas perimetrales, así que no estamos tan desprotegidos", decía mi hermano Thorax sonando muy seguro de ello.

-"Y que hay del topo gigante que casi nos vence?", pregunto yo todo serio, queriendo desviar sus pensamientos de Pixi.

Que mi vida personal esta muy lejos de su incumbencia.

-"Yo no quería involucrar a los Equestres en una emergencia tan pequeña, además, yo ya lo estaba ahuyentando, pero por ese plan de Starlight es que todo se descontrolo", decía Thorax seriamente.

-"Pudiste haberle pedido ayuda a los dragones, después de todo, yo no soy el único que ha estado conversando a larga distancia con una hembra"; decía yo como le sonreía ahora fastidiarlo.

-"Solo somos amigos, además, yo solo la llamo para pedirle consejos", decía el todo sonrojado como estaba todo nervioso.

-"Aja, dudo que saber que le gusta comer, sea una pregunta importante para un par de lideres", decía yo como le sonreía para fastidiarlo.

-"Sabes…..que tal si tu no te metes en mi vida amorosa….como yo no me meto en la tuya", decía el todo rendido.

-"Solo si me permites pedirle a Pixi una armadura y armas para mí…para que al menos, si soy el único defensor de esta colmena, al menos quiero hacerlo como se debe", decía yo seriamente.

*Thorax suspira derrotado*

-"Esta bien, hazlo, pero que nadie vea esas armas, no quiero alarmar a todos haciéndolos pensar que nos armamos de nuevo", decía mi hermano algo enojado como se marchaba.

Como yo solo sonreía.

Si…..

Además…

Puede que haga algo más que visitar a Pixi por esas armaduras, jeje. *pensó el algo lujurioso como también salía de la sala del trono*

.-..-..-..-.-..-…-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.

 **Y listo, toda la temporada 7 echa, aunque falta el final de esta, y la pelicula, pero eso ya se verá en el siguiente capitulo.**

 **Jejej.**

 **Donde veremos…..**

 **Donde coño estaban todos los guardias cuando invadieron las tropas del ahora llamado Rey Tormenta, lideradas por la pony favorita de muchos, Tempest Shadow.**

 **Jejej.**

 **Y luego de allí se vieneeeee.**

 **Se vieneeeeeeeeeeeeeee**

 **La segunda invasión, jeje.**

 **-"Oye, cuidadito con los spoilers amigo….", decía Seras toda enojada.**

 **-"Hey, es para que tengan más ganas, y deseen con más fuerza que no estalle la tercera guerra mundial", decía yo el autor todo tranquilo.**

 **-"Solo tu, estarías tan tranquilo ante algo tan grave"; decía Seras toda sorprendida.**

 **-"Ya me conoces, jeje, hasta cuando hubo el gran estallido cuando se fue nuestro presidente y hordas de malnacidos empezaron a saquear casas, y pasar por mi barrio, aun así, estuvo escribiendo", decía yo todo tranquilo.**

 **-"Oh tienes nervios de acero, o estás muy mal de la cabeza", decía Seras.**

 **-"Yo creo que ambas, jeje", decía yo todo tranquilo.**

 **-"Pero ya veo que no te tomarás en serio lo de la guerra", decía Seras toda sorprendida, "Y eso hasta mi me sorprende"**

 **-"Sip", decía yo todo tranquilo.**

 **-"Mejor te digo que tu capitulo fue muy interesante, dando guiños a toda la temporada 7, y dando guiños al equipo que usarán los soldados en la guerra y que Chrysalis aun no sale de esta, como siempre haces en todas tus historias, jeje, y eso me gusta", decía ella más tranquila.**

 **-"Lo se", decía yo todo orgulloso.**

 **-"Me muero por ver como demonios harás que un mundo ahora unido, ignore por completo que Canterlot fue tomada por una unicornio y un grupo de minotauros mutados", decía ella toda seria.**

 **-"Se que les gustara lo que tengo planeado", decía yo todo emocionado por ello.**

 **-"Yo se que si mi loco autor, yo se que si", decía Seras toda sonriente.**

 **-"Ahora, que estoy de humor y no estoy en modo darks, espero que hayan pasado un bonito año nuevo, y espero que este año les vaya mucho mejor, y todas las cosas bonitas que uno le desea a otro ser vivo cada nuevo año, jeje", decía yo todo animado**

 **-"Así que ya saben locos, no olviden comentar, que este loco le importa leer sus comentarios y responderlos, no importa lo corto o largos que sean", decía Seras toda tranquila con mi optimismo.**

 **Exactamente.**

 **Así que nos vemos el jueves con más excentricidades, jejejeje.**


	94. Chapter 94

_**Capitulo 94: Termina lo canon**_

 **Princesa Luna**

 **12 de Marzo del año 7 LR**

 **Canterlot, Equestria**

 **9:23 pm**

-"Aun no puedo creer lo mucho que Equestria cambio en nuestra ausencia", decía Starwill el barbado, como mi hermana y yo lo habíamos llamado para conversar personalmente sobre lo que había pasado en su ausencia mientras estábamos bebiendo te en el comedor, solo nosotras 3, mi hermana incluida.

A mas detalle, antes de que se vaya y vea Equestria por si mismo.

Después de que terminamos de salvar a su amigo Stygian del Pony de las sombras que lo había poseído.

Bueno, Twilight y sus amigas hicieron eso en realidad.

-"Si, aunque me sorprende que no estes dudando ni una palabra de lo que te estamos contando", decía yo toda sorprendida por ello.

Porque le contamos todo, desde mi caída a ser Nightmare Moon, hasta todo el conflicto mundial, los alienígenas, y el RUDP.

-"Hablas con alguien que exploro mundos extraños fuera de este planeta o de esta realidad cuando ustedes aprendían a gatear o hablar, así que yo de creer que existe vida inteligente, y que sea hostil, fuera de este mundo, se que es verdad", decía el con sabiduría y seriedad como bebía su te, "Después de todo, ustedes conocen como de hostiles eran esos mundos extraños…..", decía el como me miraba a mi como lo decía eso último.

Si….

De jóvenes fuimos el nos contaba sobre los espejos que llevaban a otros mundos.

Y de uno de ellos la oscuridad me llamaba….y como la envidia hacia mi hermana me inundaba en esos momentos, porque mi hermana, era nada que ver a como la ven los ponys ahora, como una pony cariñosa y dulce.

Cuando eramos jóvenes, ella era muy presumida, mandona, y simplemente, muy odiosa.

Solo cuando casi fui arrastrada hacia el lado oscuro cuando la oscuridad de uno de los mundos me secuestro, y Starwill y ella me rescataron.

Fue que ella empezó a ser mas amable conmigo…y sobreprotectora en algunos casos.

-"Pero, aunque te queremos dejar que veas como el mundo avanzo, con tus propios ojos", decía con gran pesar Celestia.

-"Queremos que nos ayudes con algo", decía yo seriamente como hacia aparecer con mi magia un pergamino que se lo di a Starwill para que lo leyera.

Que era el plan original del comandante Comet, de empezar a movilizar unidades en el planeta de la especie conocida como los "Humanos", que estaba totalmente controlado por los alienígenas, y en donde están diseñando el organismo perfecto para albergar las almas de los Ancianos, una raza que me han contado, ha conquistado decenas de civilizaciones, y solo unos pocos han considerado ellos dignos de conservar.

Y que en estos momentos, creen que son los salvadores del universo, y necesitan el cuerpo perfecto para ello.

Y por lo que cuenta la hija de Sunset en el libro que usan para comunicarse.

Están a solo uno o 2 años de completarlo.

-"Queremos que nos ayudes a reconstruir el enlace entre nuestro planeta y el planeta de los humanos para poder ayudarlos y evitar que los alienígenas se vuelvan más poderosos de lo que ya son", decía yo seriamente.

-"Debo de admitir…que es un plan arriesgado…enviando a solo unas pocas decenas de soldados, enfrentarse a un ejercito casi infinito", decía el como leía el pergamino.

-"Pero no soy militar…..así que quiero creer que el que hizo este plan, sabe lo que hace"; decía el como suspiro algo disgustado por no tener esos conocimientos de su parte.

-"Es confiable, pero lo necesita con urgencia, porque quien sabe en que momento los alienígenas nos invadirán para acabar con los únicos cabos sueltos que tienen para sus perversos planes", decía Celestia toda seria.

-"Este es un nuevo tipo de conflicto que escapa a todo lo que entiendo….", decía el algo frustrado, "Pero, haré todo lo que pueda para ayudar, después de todo, no regrese del limbo, para ver a mi gente siendo conquistada por alienígenas", decía el todo serio y decidido.

-"Bien, te llevaremos a Appelosa inmediatamente….allí llevamos el espejo para mayor seguridad", decía yo toda contenta de que Starwill ayudara como el asintió como nos levantábamos, listo para llevarlo haya.

Esto pondrá muy feliz a Comet.

Podrá ver a su primogénita muy pronto.

.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-…-..-.-.-.-.-

 **Pixi**

 **Esa misma noche**

 **En su habitación personal en las barracas**

-"Ves lo que pasa cuando eres más abierto a tus sentimientos", decía yo toda contenta y relajada como estaba acurrucada junto con Pharynx, como estábamos compartiendo una cama, después de hacer el amor.

-"Sabes que no me da muy bien esas cosas, de ser abierto y esas cosas", decía Pharynx algo molesto.

Pese a que en la cama es…..uff…..

No hay duda de porque el fue elegido una vez para dar una nueva generación de changelings con Chrysalis.

-"Si, pero la próxima vez, ve directo al punto en vez de tener como excusa ver el progreso de tu armadura"; decía yo como le abrazaba como el aun se mantenía algo distante.

-"La verdad, es que si venía planeando las 2 cosas la verdad…", decía el todo pensativo como estaba más concentrado en sus cosas.

-"Cuando te enfoques en una cosa, ya creo que podremos ser algo más que amigos con beneficios", decía yo con una sonrisa.

-"Yo prefiero eso más que nada, porque eso de las relaciones amorosas ya me supera", decía el medio frustrado, "Prefería alimentarme de los ponys que tuvieran esas relaciones, que aprender de cómo lo practican"

-"Clasico Pharynx….", decía yo con una sonrisa.

*toc* *toc*

 _-"Pixi, las princesas traen a Starwill para trabajar en el portal…"_ ¸decía Comet como tocaba la puerta, " _Y mejor te bañas, que hay registros que Pharynx vino aquí, y no se fue…y yo ya se porque, así que por tu bien, espero que ya hayan terminado con lo que hacían",_ decía el como entonces escuchamos como se alejaba de la puerta.

Que en realidad, este cuarto está dentro de los barracones, pero yo me lo construí durante nuestro tiempo controlando la base, para así tener algo de privacidad.

Pero, al final del día mayormente vivía en los laboratorios, y este lugar apenas lo toque.

Y con razón, es solo rodear una cama para una pony, con paredes de metal, formando así un cuarto de apenas 3x3mt cuadrados.

Y aunque me ofrecieron que me quedara mejor en el pueblo….

Creo que me acostumbre en quedarme en un lugar esteril, limpio y controlado ya.

-"Bueno…el trabajo llama….", decía yo toda apenada como me bajaba de la cama.

-"En serio este comandante es tan permisivo con las relaciones conyugales?", pregunto sorprendido Pharynx.

-"Como no tienes idea…..y creo que por eso me agrada trabajar con alguien tan abierto de mente, que regresar a esa comuna pacifista y aburrirme, o en un país extranjero sin tantos lujos a mi alcance", decía yo toda feliz como me iba hacia la puerta.

-"Ya me permitirían practicar con las armas que me diste…mientras sea en una parte muy alejada de la colonia…..así que al menos no hay lugar donde aburrirme allá"; decía el.

-"Bueno, tu sabes que yo, y esta cama estaremos disponibles cuando quieras", decía yo como le guiñaba el ojo.

Como el medio incomodo miraba hacia el suelo.

Pobre, aun no sabe como manejar estos sentimientos amorosos…

Jeje.

En fin….creo que necesito un buen baño de agua fría….que apesto tanto sexo que hasta creo que huelo a la oficina del comandante.

Jejee.

.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-

 **30 minutos después.**

 **Laboratorios de Ingeniería.**

-"Buenas noches princesas…es un gusto tenerlas aquí", decía yo con respeto al dejarlas entrar a los laboratorios, junto a su invitado.

Starwill el Barbado.

-"Buenas noches Pixi, esperemos que no hayamos interrumpido nada importante"; decía la princesa Celestia.

-"No, le estaba mostrando los avances en la armadura de batalla para Pharynx, pero ya habíamos terminado cuando me avisaron que venían"; decía yo con una sonrisa, como aun tenía en la mesa principal la armadura de Pharynx.

Que es la más avanzada y especial que hice hasta la fecha.

Y no porque es para mi amante.

Si no, porque es una obra de la ingeniería en si misma.

Porque por fuera puede parecer que es una armadura V.4, mucho más voluminosa para un alicornio con un par de astas, y un cuerno que tiene Pharynx.

Pero, tiene un sistema de expulsión para liberarlo del traje con rapidez, para poder transformarse en cualquier ser monstruosa que tiene en su retorcida imaginación.

Que el escarabajo gigante con garras afiladas, es solo una de sus muchas transformaciones monstruosas.

Pero si que tuve que luchar para crear un sistema de expulsión rápida que no matara al usuario en el proceso, que eso es lo complicado.

Solo unos cuantos toques finales y estará completo.

O, y es de color negra, el color que aun le gusta, jeje.

-"Realmente si que la ciencia y la magia han trabajado juntas para crear tales aparatos….", decía Starwill todo fascinado como veía la armadura, donde estaba el lomo abierto, estando expuestas las baterías de arcanita en el circuito que encendía la armadura correctamente.

-"Si, demasiado diría yo", decía Luna toda reflexiva.

-"Pero en el buen sentido", decía Celestia más positiva.

-"Y, que les ha traído al laboratorio?", pregunto yo toda curiosa.

-"Starwill vino a revisar el portal al mundo humano, y así poder reabrirlo"; decía Luna.

-"Ohh….es cierto, el fue el creador…", decía yo algo apenada por no reconocerlo.

Más porque mi mente estaba desviada en otras cosas…..

-"En efecto, así que, donde lo tienen?", pregunto Starwill con respeto.

Como si fuera una pony más.

Deben haberle explicado bien sobre mi raza para que no sienta ningún temor al verme.

-"Allá, en la estación del profesor Mind", decía yo como señalaba al sector del profesor, donde había más equipo y libros sobre magia, que equipo científico.

-"Gracias…", decía el como hacía una corta reverencia y se iba hacia el espejo/portal.

Que estaba cubierto con unas sabanas por seguridad.

Yo y las princesas le seguimos.

Y cuando Starwill llego y le quito las sabanas.

Vio el espejo con fascinación.

-"Mmm…..este lado del espectro aun sigue intacto….", decía el con fascinación como su cuerno brillaba y envolvía en un aura el espejo, "El hechizo sigue aun en pie…..pero el lado receptor…..también….pero no lo suficientemente estable como para formar el portal", decía el todo reflexivo.

-"Y crees poder arreglarla?", pregunto yo con curiosidad.

Aunque ya sabía la respuesta….

-"Si…..pero será complicado, después de todo, del otro lado el desgaste fue mayor, como el objeto que use del otro lado para hacer el portal esta gravemente dañado…pero…..si soy positivo, no creo que me demore…unos 3 meses a lo mucho", decía el todo pensativo.

-"Espere un segundo…..tan poco?", pregunto yo toda sorprendida.

-"Pensé que sería mucho más complicado?", pregunto de nuevo toda sorprendida.

-"Si….para alguien que no entiende los conceptos que manejan el mismo tejido de la realidad….y siente el flujo constante de la magia a través de tu cuerno….", decía el todo serio.

-"Ok…..tiene sentido…", decía yo…por primara vez…sentirme estúpida con respecto a un tema.

-"Nosotros hablaremos con Comet sobre tu estadía entonces"; decía Celestia.

-"Pero no te desveles trabajando en esto, queremos que se haga bien, no a las prisas"; decía Luna como ambas estaban saliendo.

-"No se preocupen, además, como no haría caso al mismo consejo que les dije a ustedes cuando eran niñas", decía el todo tranquilo como le sonreía.

-"Muy bien entonces", decía Celestia con una pizca de sonrojo, toda apenada como se retiraba junto a su hermana.

-"Así que…..realmente estás seguro de completar el portal en 3 meses?", pregunto yo toda curiosa.

-"Yo ya dije que si señorita…..o acaso duda de algo que yo hice?", pregunto el algo serio.

-"No, no, solo digo que…..yo también invente un sistema de teletransporte por medio de portales…pero, me sorprende que no pueda arreglar ese hechizo de teletransporte del portal, teniendo a mi alcance que el destino del hechizo esta allí y solo falta arreglarlo", decía yo toda seria igual.

-"Bueno, me gustaría ver tu trabajo y ver si me puedes ayudar realmente con esto", decía el todo entusiasta.

-"Si…estaría dispuesto a hacerlo, pero, lo que quería preguntarle….", decía yo toda reflexiva, "No solo hay un hechizo creadora de portales en el espejo verdad…..hay más hechizos que ese verdad?", pregunto yo toda curiosa.

Porque es algo que leí en las notas del Profesor Mind de lo que pudo sentir del portal.

-"Si, hechizos que ocultan la presencia del portal a criaturas portadoras de magia negra, algo que empecé a usar, para evitar que mas presencias oscuras intentarán pasar a este mundo", decía el todo sorprendido, "Se nota que si eres muy buena notando los flujos mágicos más complicados"

-"Si, aunque, también hay algo que la hija de Comet Shimmer contó sobre el mundo humano, que cuando llego, su cuerpo se modifico para ser como una humana….siendo así que hay un hechizo de transmutación también….verdad?", pregunto yo toda curiosa.

-"Lo hice para pasar como un habitante local del mundo, como me entere que los unicornios no existen en su mundo", decía el todo sorprendido sobre como sabía sobre los hechizos que puso en el espejo.

-"Ya, entiendo el hechizo de ocultación, y el hechizo de transmutación….pero…..también la hija de Comet dijo…..que su cuerpo no muto a la de una humana de cuerpo normal…si no, que muto a la de una hembra humana bien dotada con las características más atrayentes en la figura femenina, como pechos enormes y un trasero grande y bien formado…", decía yo bien curiosa, "Y eso que ella no era curvilínea, más bien, según su padre conto, era una pony de cuerpo bastante promedio….", decía yo toda pensativa.

-"Así que….eso es normal….que al pasar por el portal, un pony convertido en humano tenga aun mayores atractivos, que cuando era pony?", pregunto yo algo curiosa.

Entonces el…se sonrojo.

-"Bueno….es que…cuando me di cuenta que los humanos eran seres benignos…..a comparación de otros seres que me encontré en mis viajes a otros mundos, admito que…quería experimentar algunas cosas más intimas en privado, sin que los ponys lo supieran, y perdieran esa imagen de mí, como una figura a respetar y admirar", decía el algo apenado, "Porque la verdad…una vida entera solo estudiando las maravillas que tiene el cosmos para ofrecer…no me ha dejado tiempo para una vida más….personal e intima fuera de esos estudios", decía el algo apenado.

-"Y eso a que edad fue…..a los 50….60?", pregunto yo toda curiosa, sin juzgarlo realmente.

Cada uno merece tener una forma de desahogarse.

-"Tenía 110 años….en esos momentos…", decía el todo pensativo.

-"Espere…..110…..?"; pregunto yo sorprendida, "Pues cuantos años tiene usted realmente?", pregunto yo casi sin poder creer que me haya dicho que tiene esa edad.

Si su aura entera emana lo que un señor de unos 60 o 70 años.

-"Tengo 126 años de edad, si no contamos lo que pase en el limbo", decía el todo reflexivo.

-"Pero como es que has vivido por tanto tiempo?", pregunto yo super sorprendida.

-"Durante 50 años eh estado viajando entre dimensiones usando portales que están en armonía con la magia en el universo, así que supongo que cada vez que viajaba entre dimensiones la magia del universo me llenaba de vida y vitalidad cada vez que lo usaba de manera tan seguida", decía el todo reflexivo.

Posiblemente…no lo se…talvez algo que la magia extra le reparaba las células, retrasando su envejecimiento…..

Pero creo que una doctora podrá talvez descubrir como es posible.

Yo no.

-"Pero aun así, con esa edad…estabas allí dándolo todo en fiestas con los humanos?", pregunto yo como la curiosidad era enorme en mí.

-"No solo en fiestas…..además…..ser considerado por las hembras humanas como un semental cuando las cosas llegaban más intimas…que es su forma de decirle a los hombres que eran buenos en la cama, en esa época", decía el algo sonrojado y apenado por contar estas cosas.

Pero creo que a lo mejor me lo esta contando, para saber como reacciono.

Porque si yo descubrí los hechizos extras que había en el portal, otros lo harían.

-"Bueno, supongo que fue con solo que, una media decena, o una decena de chicas con quien tuvo su diversión?", pregunto yo aun curiosa.

-"Podríamos decir que…más de….100", decía el super sonrojado.

-"Guao…..ese sobrenombre si que te quedaba bien entonces galán", decía yo como le daba un codazo, como le guiñaba el ojo.

-"Si….pero creo que fue por años de castidad, que cuando fui a la tierra, me sentía libre de hacer lo que quisiera, y eso incluye, andar con cualquier chica que quisiera, pero eso si, nada de casadas, tampoco quería corromper el santo matrimonio de una pareja", decía el con algo de honradez.

Aunque…..está dudando un poco cuando dijo eso último.

Creo que talvez lo hizo con una mujer casada sin darse cuenta, o si quiera importarle.

Creo que mejor no le digo que es posible que de esas 100, muchas quedaron preñadas y sus hijos tuvieran ADN equetre que paso por generaciones a través de la historia, y que sea la razón de porque los alienígenas quieren a los humanos, porque quieren aislar ese ADN equestre para crear a su super ser superior.

Mejor no agregarle más culpa a sus acciones.

Pero en serio….

Más de 100 años virgen?

Y creíamos que los más de 1000 años de virginidad de Celestia era el único caso registrado…

-"Y, puedes evitar mencionar sobre la razón del hechizo modificado de la transmutación, por favor?", pregunto el aun todo apenado y sonrojado, "No quiero que Luna y Celestia sepan de ello, no quiero que tengan una imagen diferente de lo que ya tienen de mi"

-"No se preocupe Starwill…..su secreto esta conmigo", decía yo con una sonrisa.

Estos ponys y sus secretos…..

Al menos no es perjudicial y de importancia, solo es penoso.

Así que es un secreto que estaré dispuesta a guardar.

Jeje.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Comandante (Temporal) Comet Shimmer**

 **En su oficina en la base de Applelosa.**

 **14 de mayo del mismo año.**

 **10:11 am**

*se lo ve a el revisando un mapa de Equestria, con varias X tachadas de color rojo, y la "v" de ok, de color verde, siendo estás la mayoría*

A ver.

De las 500 torretas antiaéreas planeadas van terminadas 485 aun con todos los retrasos, talvez, solo talvez para fin de año, todas estén terminadas, y así por fin dejar una impecable defensa antiaérea.

Para por fin mandarle refuerzos a mi querida solecito.

Y traerla de vuelta a casa.

Como estamos a pocos meses de que Starwill termine el portal.

Además con un gran festival de la amistad sucediendo en Canterlot, en serio hace que las cosas se vean bien.

*empieza a sonar una alarma, como la habitación se tiñe de color rojo como una luz de alarma empieza a brillar*

A veces debería dejar de pensar estas cosas positivas….

Entonces, apenas siento que el teléfono de emergencias suena, lo enciendo.

-"Cual es la emergencia?", pregunto yo en voz alta atraves de todo el ruido de las alarmas.

 _-"Soy el sargento Ico, de Philidelphia señor, y la ciudad esta bajo ataque de un enemigo desconocido, y llegan todos por la costa!"_ , dijo alarmado el soldado

Haciendo que sea lógico porque las alarmas han sonado, suenan cuando en alguna parte de Equestria se detecta un ADN desconocido.

-"Sabe como son sargento?", pregunto yo todo preocupado.

 _-"Señor, son enormes y muy musculosos, además de usar armaduras verdes y…y….armas de plasma!"_ , decía el todo nervioso.

Oh cielos santos no…..*pensaba el todo preocupado*

-"Ya saben que hacer sargento, protejan a los civiles, guíenlos a los búnkeres antes de contra atacar…...los refuerzos llegaran en breve", decía yo todo serio.

 _-"Entendido señor"_ , decía el aun algo nervioso.

Y con razón…..

Seres musculosos de armaduras verdes y que usan armas de plasma, es la descripción exacta de los Mutones…..

Las tropas de infantería pesada de los alienígenas.

Entonces voy a los archivos y veo si el sargento Ico esta registrado por si acaso.

Como llamo a Pixi para que me confirme si de verdad esta pasando…..

Y ella muy alarmada me lo confirma….

Entonces yo agarro el micrófono, que me permite hablar por el nuevo sistema de parlantes de la base….

-"Atención, esto no es un simulacro, repito, esto no es un simulacro, los alienígenas han regresado y están atacando Philidelphia", decía yo todo serio por el micrófono.

Aunque joder, que mala suerte tiene esa gente.

Atacados por segunda vez en menos de 5 años…..

Aunque no se como pasaron los satélites.

Que según Pixi, que les dio unas nuevas actualizaciones, es que podrían detectar alteraciones en el espacio y el tiempo apunto de ocurrir.

O sea, detecta los saltos entre mundos que hacen las naves espaciales al viajar entre mundos.

Pero, nada, no sonaron, porque si no, Pixi me lo hubiera dicho.

Estamos entonces ante una nueva forma de teletransporte de los alienígenas?

Pueden aparecer entonces en cualquier parte?

Debemos declarar estado de emergencia total?

….

-"Esto es un código naranja, repito, naranja, todas las unidades en alerta, y preparados para un ataque sorpresa, todo el personal VIP (Cientificos e ingenieros), debe poner a salvo ahora, es todo", decía yo por los parlantes de la base.

Como no sabía si declararlo alerta roja e informar al resto de naciones…

Como todo sonaba demasiado extraño….porque Philidelphia otra vez?

Porque solo una ciudad de poco valor estratégico?

En especial costera?

Esto no me suena lógico.

Algo me dice que solo no debo lanzar todas mis cartas en la mesa…..

Por ahora…

Como entonces repetía lo mismo cuando llamaba a todos los oficiales de alto rango en el país para que les dijeran que pasaba.

Y…..

-"Fresh, tienes trabajo que hacer, moviliza a todos los escuadrones del ACM a Philidelphia, y encárgate de esos desgraciados, que sepan que no nos quedamos sentados esperándolos como buenos ponys", decía yo todo serio por teléfono.

" _Enterado Comet…estaremos listos para partir en 30 minutos"_ , decía Fresh algo nervioso.

-"Bien, por mientras pediré a Pixi empezar a reactivar la nave…..", decía yo todo serio.

 _-"Muy bien"_ , decía el como cortaba.

Joooder, espero estar haciendo lo correcto.

Porque si esto es lo primero que pensé, que los alienígenas lograron un sistema de teletransporte indetectable como nosotros.

Realmente estaremos super condenados…..

.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-..-.

 **Capitán Fresh Night**

 **27 minutos después.**

 **En canterlot**

-"Muy bien muchachos…para esto nos estábamos entrenando…..andando!", grito yo intentando sonar serio y confiado.

Pero se nota un poco mi nerviosismo.

Lo que no le dio mucha confianza a todos.

-"Vamos señores, que no tenemos todo el día, que no queremos más muertes en Philidelphia!", grito Destiny para apoyarme en esta.

Como por suerte…estaba en la ciudad.

Aunque era para sus sesiones con el psiquiatra, pero una emergencia, es una emergencia.

Entonces con más seguridad, todos empezamos a volar desde los astilleros de dirigibles de la ciudad, lejos de todo el festejo en Canterlot, los 15 voladores del ACM, incluyendome, conformados por pegasos y batponys, llevando carruajes que llevan a un soldado no volador por carruaje, por el peso de este, no se pueden llevar más de uno.

Todos llevando la nueva armadura V.4 y sus armas correspondientes para sus unidades.

Maldita sea, no se porque Comet no declaro alerta roja…y aviso a las princesas.

Porque quien sabe en que momento los alienígenas ataquen la ciudad…

*y mientras pensaba en eso, un dirigible de tono siniestro aterrizaba por la zona donde se estaba llevando la celebración*

Aunque al menos no dejamos la ciudad tan indefensa, aun están los guardias reales, y todas las princesas, y el capitán de la guardia real.

.-.-..-.-.-.

 **De regreso con Comet**

 **Dentro de la nave alienígena, aun en el hangar de la base**

 **15 minutos después.**

-"Vamos, vamos…..no tenemos todo el jodido día", decía yo todo impaciente como veía a Pixi desbloquear los códigos de bloqueo que dejo Meca en la nave.

Joooder, si fuera una invasión alienígena, ya hubiéramos sido desbordados.

Sabía que debíamos mantenerla desbloqueada desde mucho antes joooder.

-"Lo haría más rápido si no estuvieras respirando tan cerca de mi cara!", grito Pixi toda nerviosa y algo molesta como me aparto con su magia, mientras seguía revisando la computadora alienígena.

Estaba con mi armadura puesta por si acaso, al igual que algunos ingenieros dispuesto a utilizar los cañones de la nave.

Entonces antes de que le replicara.

Otra vez el teléfono sono….

-"Ahora que sucede?", pregunto yo todo estresado.

" _Usted es el líder de la milicia Equestre?"_ , pregunto una voz femenina ruda e imponente por su tono y forma de hablar.

-"Quien habla?", pregunto yo todo preocupado por el dueño del teléfono, como apenas esas palabras salieron de mi boca, todos me miraron, incluido Pixi.

Porque se supone…que alguien no autorizado debería usar un teléfono en plena emergencia,.

 _-"Soy la teniente Tempest Shadow, del ejercito del Rey Tormenta, y en estos momentos tenemos a todas sus princesas como rehenes, así que, si intentan algo, ellas se mueren, las dejaremos ir, una vez que nuestro rey termine con ellas, es una promesa"_ ¸decía ella como entonces colgaba.

Aunque escuche como crujía el teléfono antes de colgar, así que supongo que lo destruyo para que no le volviera a llamar.

Entonces intento llamar a la base de los guardias reales

Y solo me confirman lo peor….

Si tienen a la princesa convertidas en piedra de alguna forma, y que las destruirán, si intentaban hacer algo, así que solo se han ocultado los guardias, esperando el momento para intentar hacer algo.

Bueno….

La buena noticia…..es que posiblemente no nos atacan los aliens…..

La mala…

-"La nave no sale de aquí, pero si todos los soldados, tanto guardias nocturnas, guardias reales, guardias del reino de cristal, soldados del ACM, todos los quiero rodeando Canterlot ahora mismo…que tenemos un caso de rehenes a gran escala en nuestros cascos", decía yo todo serio a todos.

-"Y que pasa con Philidelphia?", pregunto preocupada Pixi.

-"Obviamente menos ellos, que de seguro fue un ataque señuelo para sus presas más gordas…", decía yo todo serio…..

-"Y tu no vas a ser el que informe eso?", pregunto Pixi.

-"No…..tengo que hacer una llamada a la RUDP…parece que su Rey Tormenta no era tan indefenso que digamos", decía yo como marcaba el numero para comunicarme con el líder del grupo Fenix, para que me contacte con ellos…

.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-…-.-..-.

 **Capitán Fresh Night**

 **15 minutos después**

 **En el camino a Phylidelphia**

-"Destiny!", decía yo todo alarmado, como era a ella que la llevaba en el carruaje.

-"Si?", pregunto preocupada.

-"Parece que no nos atacan alienígenas…..solo las tropas del Rey Tormenta que alguna forma consiguió equipo alienígena funcional", decía yo todo serio.

-"Mierda…lo que nos faltaba…y pensar que nos dijeron que no era una maldita amenaza para nadie", decía Destiny toda frustrada.

-"Sky nos dijo muchas cosas que no eran verdaderas…que esperabas", menciono Fresh.

-"Cierto…aunque al menos, eso no me ayuda a relajarme, quien sabe que nos encontraremos en Philidelphia", decía Destiny.

-"Habla por ti, al menos me alegra que la verdadera invasión no ha empezado", decía yo un poco más aliviado.

-"Pues…..aun así no me gusta….", decía ella toda seria. Como todos empezaron a hablar sobre si estar felices o no por la noticia de que no eran alienígenas los que atacan la ciudad de Philidelphia.

-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **1 hora después…..**

 **Llegando por el norte a Phildephia, siguiendo la línea costera.**

Dijeron que llegaron del mar….

Así que si han avanzado lo suficiente dentro de la ciudad, podremos alcanzarlos por la espalda.

-"Mira…..hay soldados en ese muelle…..", decía Destiny como señalaba hacia abajo como estábamos pasando las primeras casas de los limites de la ciudad.

Y justo señalaba un muelle más adelante, con algunos soldados en armadura V.4, llevando los cuerpos sin vida de seres voluminosos a los muelles.

-"Vayan aterrizando por la línea costera….nosotros bajamos aquí!", les avise a todo el grupo como yo bajaba hacia esos muelles.

Como uno de los soldados en el muelle nos avisto, era un guardia nocturna, como veo sus alas de batpony, al descubierto.

Que si fuera un soldado del ACM, llevaría un armadura V.4 con protección mágica en las alas, además llevan una armadura azul oscuro, que no se diferencia muy bien del negro que es el oficial del ACM.

Y el soldado a su lado, también es un batpony, pero este si tiene la armadura negra V.4 con protección mágica en las alas.

-"Que paso soldados, porque no están combatiendo?", pregunto toda seria primero Destiny como aterrizaba yo suavemente cerca de ellos.

Mientras ella saltaba de la carroza para ponerse frente a ellos.

-"Porque ya ganamos, simplemente", decía el batpony del ACM toda seria, como al parecer era una yegua.

La nueva armadura realmente te oculta mucho si eres semental o yegua por lo voluminosa que la hicieron….

-"Como…..si dijeron por la radio que estaban ciento atacados por cientos de estas cosas", decía Destiny toda sorprendida, como señalaba a uno de los cuerpos sin vida.

Que emanaba de sus heridas de bala y laser, sangre roja.

Y sabemos que los alienígenas tienen sangre verde…..

Pero….ahora que lo veo de cerca.

Estos no son mutones.

Los mutones eran rosados, estos son como monos gigantes peludos de pelajes de color blanco y negro.

Pero que llevan armadura verde, y armas alienígenas de plasma…..

Eso si es cierto…..

-"Estás cosas parecía que no tenían muchas neuronas, porque apenas podían disparar bien….", decía la guardia nocturna como señalaba a los edificios cercano.

Donde se ve muchas marcas de quemadura y agujeros de ladrillo derretido.

Por varias partes de los edificios, menos los vidrios.

Lo más sensible de estos….

Todos intactos.

Solo desintegraron e hicieron grandes agujeros a las paredes.

Pero vidrios, intactos…

Oh.

Y también había decenas de cuerpos de estos seres tirados por las calles, como había guardias reales, y soldados del ACM locales arrastrando los cuerpos fuera de las aceras.

-"Tenían una puntería super lamentable, apenas tenemos unos 5 heridos, y de milagro, solo 15 civiles heridos después de este desastre para ellos", decía la batpony del ACM.

-"Es bueno saberlo…..supongo….", decía yo como suspiraba de alivio.

Y alegre internamente.

Porque realmente no tenemos que luchar….

Y que no hubo inocentes muertos.

Jooooder.

Realmente no quería más inocentes muertos en mi conciencia después de lo de la invasión de los changelings…..

-"Y….bajas enemigas?", pregunto Destiny como estaba más viendo todo el escenario por si había alguna amenaza.

Pero la verdad.

Es que no había nada…

-"Superan lo 500….creo, recién los estamos contando", decía toda pensativa la guardia nocturna, como a esta si note como yegua tambien.

-"Bueno…..al menos tuvieron la oportunidad de poner en práctica las nuevas armaduras no?", pregunto Destiny algo disgustada, como vinieron aquí en vano.

-"Si….", decía con gran alegría la batpony del ACM.

-"Fue interesante presenciarlo la verdad…..", decía algo celosa la guardia nocturna.

-"No te preocupes…en 6 meses la V.4 estará disponible para toda la guardia en general….", decía yo siendo más comprensivo con la guardia nocturna.

-"Eso si estaría genial…..", decía la guardia nocturna como se escuchaba mas feliz.

-"Vamos Fresh….ayudemos a llevar los cuerpos y contarlos…..luego a regresar a Canterlot", decía Destiny toda seria.

-"Entonces…..es cierto lo que paso…..las princesas fueron tomadas como rehenes?", pregunto preocupada la batpony del ACM.

-"Si, lamentablemente este ataque fue solo un señuelo…", decía yo algo triste por ello.

-"Pero no se preocupen…los que están en Canterlot, pronto conocerán el mismo destino que estos", decía Destiny para motivarlas como se paraba toda imponente sobre el cuerpo de una de esas cosas.

-"Siii capitana!", decía alegremente la guardia nocturna.

-"No la decepcionaremos cuando ese momento llegue", decía la batpony del ACM.

Bueno, al menos no tuvo un brote psicótico….al enterarse de esto….

Eso si que es un avance….

.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-..-.

 **Titiana, piloto de la Fuerza Aerea del Grupo Fenix.**

 **En esos momentos.**

 **Sala de reuniones de la base aérea de la Isla de Navid**

 _-"…..y serán reaprovisionados por las naciones locales en pleno vuelo, así que hambre no van a pasar mientras terminen con la misión"_ , decía el líder del grupo Fenix, mediante unos parlantes, como estaba usando una computadora alienígena de manera inalámbrica para usar los monitores de la sala de reuniones.

Donde tienen los esquemas de la misión.

 _-"Alguna duda?"_ , pregunto el todo serio

Como de alguna manera debe también vernos a todos… (A los 40 pilotos)

-"En serio solo vamos a atacar…no se va a invadir y ver si hay algo de utilidad en esas islas?", pregunto yo, siendo una de las más experimentadas del grupo.

Solo seguida por los 3 primeros pilotos que quedaron de la primera generación de pilotos, entrenados por Meca.

 _-"En estos momentos, nosotros estamos en un nivel muy avanzado de lo que el rey Tormenta haya creado, así que si encuentran una instalación, o un barco no registrado, destruirlo, que apenas si queden cenizas, luego ya un equipo de asalto se encargara de revisar si no hay bases subterráneas en las instalaciones que encuentren"_ , decía el líder todo serio.

Sky, la doctora Meddy Corp, y el mismo coronel Attom nos dijeron que no debíamos preocuparnos por el Rey Tormenta….que es muy débil para hacer un daño real a nadie….

Que nos encargaremos en cualquier momento de el…..

Luego paso lo de los changelings, y se olvidaron de el…

Hasta ahora…..

Eso es lo que pasa cuando dejas cabos sueltos después de todo.

 _-"Ahora que esperan, mientras hablábamos todos sus aviones ya fueron cargados con todas las municiones y misiles de todo tipo de alta potencia que tenemos…..ya no hay porque esperar una invitación, vayan, vayan, vayan…..que cada minuto que están parados aquí, es un minuto más de vida que tiene ese idiota respirando"_ , decía el líder como entonces apago todos los monitores.

Bueno…

Al menos su plan de que volemos por todos los océanos del mundo volando a baja velocidad, rastreando una isla o una posible base flotante.

Primero desde el hemisferio norte, bajando poco a poco hacia el hemisferio sur, suena como un buen plan….

.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-

 **Comandante Comet Shimmer**

 **3 días después**

 **Medio día**

 **A 1 km de la entrada a Canterlot**

*Se lo ve a el junto a varios guardias y soldados del ACM bloqueando uno de los caminos al castillo*

Tenemos el país paralizado, y ahora tuvimos que cumplir sus malditas demandas de Tempest sobre permitirla irse temporalmente, mientras aun mantienen sus fuerzas allí, vigilando las estatuas de las princesas.

Las tienen dentro del castillo, fuera de la vista de los francotiradores.

Así que son medio listos…..o su teniente realmente conoce de lo que somos capaces.

Oh.

Y lo que es peor, la estudiante de la princesa se fue hacia el sur mientras estábamos con todo el caos aquí.

Según lo que escucharon algunos civiles cerca de ellas cuando ellas tomaron el tren hasta Dodge City, es que iban a buscar a los hipogrifos por ayuda.

La cosa es está….porque?

Sabiendo que estamos nosotros y el RUDP…

….

Oh….

Cierto….

Los hipogrifos no son miembros del RUDP.

Siguen ocultos.

Ignorantes de todo el mal en el mundo.

Seguro la princesa solo las mando allí para que estén seguras, y que no se enteraran de lo que el resto del mundo le haría al rey Tormenta…..

Que les puedo asegurar, no será nada bonito.

-_-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-…-…-.-.-

 **Titiana, piloto de la Fuerza Aerea del Grupo Fenix**

 **Ese mismo día**

 **5:23 pm**

 **En medio del océano a 200 metros sobre el nivel del mar, al sureste de Equestria, Noroeste de Aztecolt y oeste del Reino Cebra**

-"Aquí Titiana, tengo a la vista un gran barco de acero, del tipo carguero llegando a una isla, con una cabaña como única edificación en una isla pequeña, ubicación exacta, en el cuadrante 34, 30 grados al noroeste de Eastland, 260 grados al sur de Equestria", decía yo toda seria por la radio.

 _-"Enterado Titiana, esa isla se supone que esta clasificada como inhabitada, puedes atacar"_ , decía el líder.

-"Entendido", decía yo toda seria como tomaba altura casi en vertical como aumentaba la velocidad a casi la velocidad del sonido, hasta alcanzar una altura de 9km, casi llegando al espacio

Como desacelere hasta casi 0…..

Para poder estar con mi caza, en caída libre hacia la isla.

Como entonces solo me posicione para estar perfectamente recta sobre está.

Y acelere.

Acelere, mientras preparada el misil con punta de tungsteno de 4 metros de largo y de 20cm de circunferencia, echa para destrozar naves muy blindadas, o, destruir instalaciones subterráneas como lo que quiero hacer ahora.

Por si esa cabaña es una fachada.

Así que cuando llegue a la altura de 2km, lance el misil.

Mientras recuperaba altura y me estabilizaba.

El misil en caída libre, combinado con la propulsión del mismo misil, atravesó la cabaña cuando impacto, como si fuera simple papel

Y como supuse, atravesar el suelo unos cuantos metros antes de detonar con una fuerza impresionante, casi como si allí hubiera impactado un meteorito.

Destrozo la isla.

Grandes pedazos de tierra salieron volando, como creo que el misil entro varios metros bajo tierra.

Y la misma isla, como que empezó a hundirse, y ser llenada por el agua del océano.

Parece que si tenían una base subterránea allí.

Pero el barco, ese al verme estaba intentando huir, pero un barco con respecta a velocidad, siempre pierde ante un avión caza.

Como doy vuelta y me posiciono para soltar bombas de racimo sobre todo el barco.

Y al soltarlo, la bomba se divide en cientos de pequeñas bombas, que llueven sobre el barco, explotando apenas impactan con este.

Convirtiendo así ese carguero no identificado en una bola de fuego y metal retorcido que se hunde lentamente en el mar.

 _-"3 unidades de asalto rápido van a tu posición, así que mantén la guardia"_ , decía el líder todo lo serio.

-"Muy bien", dije yo más tranquila, como por fin habíamos terminado con esto.

Que 3 días oliendo mi propio aliento ya es mucho para mi…

.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-…-.-.-.-

 **De vuelta con Comet**

 **20 minutos después de que paso eso**

 **En el punto en que están bloqueando el paso**

 _-"Mi jefe va a entrar así que, despejen el cielo desde el este, o una de las princesas será polvo"_ , decía Tempest Shadow toda amenazante por una radio, como su forma de apagarlo, fue destrozándolo.

-"Atención…..Wonderbalts, despejen las nubes del este….", decía yo como me contaba con radio con su capitana.

 _-"Enterado comandante",_ decía Spitfire toda seria como veía como a lo lejos abrían la capa de nubes para dejar pasar el dirigible de su jefe.

Maldita sea, si lo hubieran descubierto la isla en donde se ocultaban hace 2 horas o quizás 3.

El puto Rey Tormenta estaría muerto.

Entonces, con un par de binoculares veía el dirigible pasar, alargado y de color azul oscuro, con la insignia de 2 cuernos azules en el frente de este.

Pero….cuando ya se supone que cerrarían la capa de nubes.

Vi…..a Rainbow, Fluttershy, una hipogrifo, y lo que parecen ser, un grupo de aves antropomórficas….llevando la canasta de un globo aerostático, con el resto de las portadoras dentro…..y lo que parece ser un gato antropomórfico….siguiendo la nave…

-"Que carajos intentan hacer esas locas?", me pregunto en voz alta completamente incrédulo por lo que veía…

-.-.-..-.-.-.-….-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.

 **40 minutos después…**

-"Dígame teniente que ese tornado de magia no daño a las princesas…..", decía yo por la radio al líder de mayor rango aun en la zona, como estoy viendo por los binoculares el castillo.

Y como desde que entraron las amigas de la princesa Twilight, fue todo un caos.

Nos mantuvo tensos, esperando lo peor.

 _-"No tenemos como carajos lo hizo…..pero Twilight derroto al Rey Tormenta",_ decía el teniente sonando todo sorprendido por la radio.

-"En serio?", pregunto yo todo sorprendido.

 _"Aunque mejor dicho, esta echo pedazos en el suelo, después que probo su propia medicina al ser convertido en piedra"_ , decía el.

-"Bueno, y que hay de los minotauros peludos mutados….?", pregunto yo.

 _-"Muchos han huido cuando las amigas de Twilight llegaron…..al parecer sin un líder que les diga que hacer, son básicamente inútiles….",_ decía el teniente.

-"Nos preocupamos por nada entonces?", pregunto yo todo serio, y decepcionado.

 _-"Me temo que si"_ ¸decía el teniente igual de decepcionado.

-"Atención gente….quiero que atrapen a esos malditos mutados retrasados…..que nadie escape, y llevarlos a la base de Canterlot para su estudio, que esto técnicamente se ha acabado", decía yo en voz alta para que me escucharan los que me rodeaban.

Que suerte que de verdad no.

Si hubiera provocado una alerta roja, todo el caos que habría causado hubiera sido en vano….

Bueno…..

Al menos todo termino bien….

Y a nosotros nos toca limpiar.

Pero…..

Creo que es hora de que la señorita Twilight se entere de la verdad.

Lo que hizo fue muy arriesgado de irse sin avisar y andar por todo el mundo por su cuenta…

No importa que crea Celestia.

Su adorada alumna, necesita saber de la única amenaza que no puede destruir con la magia de la amistad….

-…-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Ufff….**

 **Echos de las película.**

 **Tocados, jejeje**

 **Ahora, Twilight se enterara de todo.**

 **Haciendo que termine lo canon a la serie, de ahora va a ser totalmente aparte.**

 **Jejejeje.**

 **Y la invasión sucediendo también…**

 **Ufff…**

 **Se viene la madre de todas las batallas.**

 **Así que en fin, espero que hayan disfrutado este capitulo.**

 **Y nos vemos el Lunes con el siguiente.**

 **Jejejeje**

 **No se olviden de comentar gente bonita :3**


	95. Chapter 95

_**Capitulo 95: Revancha alienígena, Parte 1**_

 **Comandante Comet Shimmer**

 **29 de mayo del año 7 LR**

 **3:00pm**

 **Canterlot, Equestria**

-"Realmente es necesario?", pregunto preocupada Celestia como estábamos los 2 solos en la sala del trono.

-"Princesa, se que ha alargado lo suficiente esto, pero esto de proteger de la verdad a su alumna, que es una alicornio, y princesa de la verdad, ya ha llegado muy lejos, el echo de que tuvo suerte en salvarnos de la invasión del rey sombra no prueba nada de que debe mantenerse ignorante de todo esto, ella debe saber la verdad, o podría morir para la próxima emergencia", decía yo todo serio.

Además, después de unas super dolorosas pruebas a los minotauros mutados, averiguamos que tuvo suerte que las clonaciones en masa y apresurada, además de un crecimiento desmedido con hormonas a toda velocidad, los hizo muy tontos a esos minotauros peludos.

Porque si hubieran sido soldados entrenados de manera eficiente…..

Bueno, digamos que el resultado hubiera sido muy diferente.

-"Además le perdono a la oficial que les convirtió en piedra a ustedes y tomo la ciudad por tantos días, y ya, aquí no paso nada, te perdono, puedes irte a buscar tu camino"; decía yo de manera sarcástica, aunque enojado con ese asunto.

Porque nos preocupo a todos un montón.

Y lo malo, es que no va a ser buscada a nivel mundial, porque ellos no atacaron ningún otro lugar.

Solo nos atacaron a nosotros.

Así que ella de verdad puede viajar por el mundo toda tranquila por la vida sin preocuparse de que la arrestemos.

-"Y como ella es una princesa, ese perdón es tan valido como si una de ustedes le hubiera perdonado"; digo yo en voz alta enojado.

*Suspira*

-"Esta bien Comet…puedes decirle la verdad a Twilight", decía ella toda decaída.

-"Pero te aseguro que será como Cadance, estoy segura que no querrá involucrarse en esto"; decía ella media seria.

Si.

La princesa Cadance lo supo gracias a su esposo Shining.

Y aunque ella entiende lo serio que es esto de la invasión alienígena.

Ella sabe que no es una guerrera, y se mantendrá al margen, solo de apoyo en caso de que pase la invasión.

-"Me conformo con que lo sepa", decía yo todo serio, "Después de todo, una de sus amigas es una Wonderbalt de manera oficial…..que lo sepan 2 de las 6 portadoras, me conformo", decía yo todo serio.

-"Nos vemos mañana entonces princesa, después de todo, no me va a creer a mi algo que a oídos de una civil, una pony que no recuerda nada de la invasión, y quiero que usted este aquí para respaldar todo lo que diga", decía yo todo serio.

-"Muy bien Comet…...haré lo que pueda para enmendar esto"; decía ella toda apenada.

-"Yo se que si….después de todo, usted nunca ha dejado de enmendar errores", decía yo como medio sonreía agradecido porque aceptará.

Como ella sonreía por mi comentario.

Ok….

Ahora…..creo que voy a necesitar la ayuda de Fresh para que me ayude a planear como contarle toda nuestra historia con los alienígenas, sin sonar como un loco…..

Pero primero, la carta, debo enviar una carta a la princesa Twilight…..

..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-..-

 **Cadete Rainbow Dash**

 **En esos momentos**

 **Griffinstone, Reino Grifo**

 **8:10 pm**

-"Dash, que paso, no dijiste que volverías a visitarme….?.", decía Gilda toda relajada como yo llegaba a la entrada de la ciudad, que eran como dos alas de colores rojos saliendo de la tierra unos 4 metros en el aire en los lados del camino.

-"Si…..lamento eso….."; decía yo algo apenada, "Pero convertirse por fin en una wonderbalt, y bueno…enterarme de la historia de tu gente…bueno…me hizo sentir realmente mal como te trate", decía yo toda apenada.

Porque si hubiera sabido, hubiera entendido mejor porque estaba siendo tan gruñona al respecto.

-"Si…..uno nunca se acostumbra al saber que algo así le paso a tu pueblo…..", decía toda reflexiva Gilda, a su modo, "Porque después de todo, pasas de estar emocionada porque por fin podría conocer a mi madre…a….enterarme de que no la tengo…..y que mi país de origen estaba destrozado", decía ella no muy feliz por recordarlo.

No lo note cuando regreso a Ponyville.

Es que ella era igual que yo, pero solo un poco más brusca, pero aun así era una hembra divertida con quien pasar el rato.

Pero….

-"Si….pero, porque no me lo dijiste cuando viniste….yo hubiera intentando entender y hubiera evitado gritarte ese día en que Pinkie te hizo enojar y explotar frente a todos….", decía yo algo seria.

Se que este no soy yo.

Pero ver que esta ciudad y ver que esta destrozada, no porque son un montón de flojos tacaños.

Si no…..por una guerra que casi les destruyo, y nuestra gente que solo vino a empeorarla…..

No da para que diga algo fuera de lugar en estos momentos.

-"Nos dijeron que no mencionáramos nada de lo que paso con respecto a los alienígenas, y, yo creía que medio sabías lo que paso en el mundo, con eso de que si era permitido saber lo que paso", decía ella.

-"Bueno…..tu sabes que cuando respectaba a clases de historia…..o leer en ese tiempo…...no era mi estilo, ahora lo es…pero eso no arregla lo ignorante que fui en su momento", decía yo toda apenada.

-"No te preocupes Dash…..por una parte, fue mucho pedir que supieras sobre lo que le paso a mi gente, cuando ni a ti te importaba la historia de tu gente, tu vivías el aquí y ahora después de todo"; decía Gilda, como ella era la que intentaba animarme esta vez.

Y si que funciona la verdad…..

-"Sigue haciéndolo…pero, al menos intento saber un poco de más de otros antes de juzgar por lo menos", decía yo como le daba una pequeña sonrisa, toda apenada.

-"Pero vamos, no viniste a deprimirte…viniste a pasarla bien ahora en mis tierras…..y eso es lo que importa", decía ella intentando animarme como se ponía a mi lado.

-"Si, además, como que me suspendieron temporalmente de los Wonderbalts por no haberme comportado como se debe en una emergencia a nivel nacional cuando invadió el rey Tormenta….y esas cosas….", decía yo super apenada y algo sonrojada como me frotaba el cuello.

-"Ohh, bueno, para eso tengo la solución perfecta", decía ella como me sonreía, "Sigueme", decía ella como se adelantaba siguiendo el camino.

-"Ok…pero no se como vas a hacer en esta ciudad….", decía yo algo escéptica, "Sin ofender", decía yo algo nerviosa cuando me di cuenta de lo que dije…..

Ser sutil a veces no me va…

-"No te preocupes, es lo normal cuando uno llega aquí", decía ella sin importarle mucho como pasábamos por el camino, donde ni había faros encendidos, ni casas con las luces prendidas.

Era prácticamente un pueblo abandonado.

Y lo único que daba luz era la luz de la luna.

Débil, pero era una luz.

-"Oye…..también quería preguntarte una cosa…", mencionaba yo como seguíamos por el camino principal.

-"Si, que cosa?", pregunto ella toda tranquila.

-"Como que pague más de 300 bits en servicios en una tienda, además que no dejaban de cobrarme por todo…eso es normal…..o solo era para molestarnos?", pregunto yo.

Lo menciono por esa vendedora de equipo para escalar, que no dejaba de cobrarme por todo…

-"Oh, bueno, las 2 cosas, aunque yo creo que más que nada porque eras una pony…..y tu sabes como los grifos no ven con tan buenos ojos a los ponys", decía ella.

-"Si….me lo suponía….", decía yo como entonces ella se detiene.

Ante la destruida biblioteca, frente a la estatua del Rey Grover, el fundador de la nación de los grifos.

-"Y…aquí que hay?", pregunto yo toda confundida como me ponía a su lado.

-"Solo un acceso", decía ella como abría un panel oculto en la base de la estatua, donde tenía un gran botón en él, y cuando ella lo apreto.

Entonces el suelo por debajo de nosotras se empezó a mover.

Y justo, se abría una trampilla, y por simple reflejo yo solo me aleje de está, y Guilda igual.

Era un hueco lo suficientemente grande para que un gran grifo pueda pasar volando por este si quería.

-"Pero que es esto?", preguntaba yo sorprendida señalando el gran hueco que se acaba de abrir en el suelo.

-"Es la entrada al nuevo Griffinstone", decía ella toda sonriente, "Sigueme, pero lento y con cuidado, sin movimientos bruscos", decía ella como saltaba al hueco.

Y yo, yo solo la tuve que seguir.

Bajando solo unos 10 metros de profundidad.

Como llegamos a una gran habitación, bien iluminada, de al menos 150 metros cuadrados, y 6 metros de altura.

Pero con la peculiaridad, que estaba además lleno de pasillos que conectaban a esta gran habitación.

En esta estaba llena de pequeñas fortificaciones, que serían como cajones de acero donde pueda caber un grifo, con la ametralladora saliendo del único agujero visible, y hay al menos 10 de esos cubibulos.

Además de unos 10 grifos en armaduras modernas, y rifles de asalto, pero sin cascos, tranquilamente descansando por la habitación, o solo hablando entre si.

Como en el centro de estos, allí si se aprecia un hueco cuadrado más grande que el que había en la entrada a este lugar.

Pero, con una barrera de energía allí para evitar la entrada de cualquiera.

-"Hey, quien trajo a la pony aquí abajo?", pregunto una de ellas…

O al menos eso creí por la voz.

Como era de plumaje blanco y se acercaba enojada a nosotras 2.

-"Ella es una amiga…y si yo la deje entrar es porque es de confiar", decía Gilda toda agresiva hacia esa grifo.

-"Sabes que los ponys que vienen sin avisar no son bienvenidos aquí", decía esa grifo en un tono molesto como me miraba.

No preferí decir nada….por lo delicado que es todo esto…..

Y no quiero que me suspendan de por vida por causar un incidente internacional por mi gran bocota.

-"Pues que pena, yo la traje, y eso es todo lo que importa"; decía Gilda toda seria como sonreía, como si eso pudiera solucionar todo.

La otra parecía estar a punto de darle un golpe como la vi apretar su garra izquierda en forma de puño.

Pero se contuvo.

-"Ugg…..si no fueras hermana de ella…ni te dejaríamos entrar", decía ella como se retiraba, como el resto que nos estaba mirando, solo siguieron con lo suyo en sus cosas.

-"Vamos Rainbow"; decía ella toda seria como solo seguimos avanzando, lejos de la grifo que le gusta dar calidas bienvenidas.

Y llegamos a ese cuadrado con escudo, donde apenas Gilda puso una pata en esta.

Esta desapareció.

Y cuando llegue para ver que era ese lugar.

Pude ver a varios grifos pasando por el lugar, y un olor a carne frita y otros tipos de olores que no son de mi agrado me inundaban la nariz.

Entonces ella solo salto abajo, evitando caer encima de alguien, como yo entonces hice lo mismo.

-"Pescado fresco de los mares congelados del norte a mitad de precio!", decía un vendedor de una tienda de pescados..

-"Venga, venga, que la cena del día se esta agotando!", decía el cocinero detrás de una barra con grifos comiendo.

-"Aquí traigo los últimos éxitos de la banda RockOut…!", anunciaba una grifo adolescente, por lo pequeña que se veía es porque creo que es adolescente, como estaba agitando en sus garras unas cajitas delgadas de vidrio en el aire, como a pesar del ruido del mercado.

Se escuchaba una música interesante de fondo, y que parecía venir del rectángulo extraño al lado de sus patas de ella.

-"Quiere saber si puede sobrevivir al inminente apocalipsis, entonces asegure su sobrevivencia al enlistarse en la guardia nacional!", decía una grifo con una gorra de camuflaje, como estaba agitando panfletos en medio de todo el mercado.

Como veo a grifos de todas las edades, aunque su mayoría femenina, paseando por el lugar

Además que uno que otro grifo con armadura y su rifle reglamentario.

Mientras el mercado era iluminando por potentes luces blancas de un techo alto.

Estaba tan brillante que casi parecía de día aquí abajo.

-"Así que aquí habitan todos", decía yo toda sorprendida.

-"Si, porque cuando nos dijeron que la amenaza alienígena era inminente, y que debíamos construir búnkeres para proteger a los nuestros, muchas ciudades del país al ver que sus pueblos o ciudades estaban muy destrozadas, simplemente decidieron poner todos sus esfuerzos al construir los búnkeres, y habitarlos desde antes, agregarles algunas comodidades extras y bueno….aquí está…toda la población de Griffinstone en al menos 25 pisos llenos de cuartos, comercios, mini fabricas de productos varios y una planta de agua y energía, y todo debajo de la ciudad original…porque no ven el porque reconstruir una ciudad si la van a destruir en cualquier momento los aliens", decía ella toda tranquila.

-"Guao….", decía yo como me elevaba un poco para ver que este piso estaba bien concurrido y era bien grande…..

Como veía puertas de metal en los extremos de esta gran habitación donde grifos entraban y salían de estos, y que haría ver a la calle de mercadillos de Ponyville, como algo minúsculo a comparación de este lugar.

Aunque bueno, están en un lugar con pisos de metal, pero sus tiendas están echas de madera, igual que los comedores.

Haciendo un contraste extraño con el lugar.

-"Entonces…..que quieres hacer primero?", pregunto Gilda.

-"No se…algo que me haga olvidar que me suspendieron?", pregunto yo.

-"Ohhh….entonces, quieres beber algo?", sugirió Gilda.

-"No lo se…..me vuelvo loca con la sidra…y realmente no quiero que me suspendan por más tiempo si provoco algo aquí…", decía yo algo nerviosa.

-"Vamos Dash….cuando eso de preocuparse por meterte en problemas te detuvo….además, sabes que si te suspenden del ejercito en Equestria, existen al menos 2 lugares donde te recibirán como militar con las patas abiertas, el grupo Fenix, y Aztecolt, que ellos reciben a quien sea", decía Gilda toda sonriente.

-"No lo se…..", decía yo algo nerviosa, aunque no quiera admitirlo, como me frotaba mi pata izquierda.

-"Aquí traen sida con alcohol de la más pura…..", decía Gilda toda sonriente.

-"Mmmm…..bien, sabes que me ganas con eso…..", decía yo como solo me rendí ante la tentación de una deliciosa sidra con alcohol…

.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.

 **Comandante Comet Shimmer**

 **A la mañana siguiente**

 **Castillo de Canterlot.**

 **7:00am**

-"A ver….informes detallados sobre los alienigenas…..tablas estadísticas de las bajas durante la ocupación del reino grifo…..y el libro que habla de la segunda era oscura…..y…..una pistola…como para demostrar que hablo en serio sobre que somos mas avanzado de lo que cree", decía en voz alta como revisaba mis alforjas.

Como estaba esperando que la princesa Celestia trajera a la princesa Twilight a los jardines….

Como esto iba a demorar su tiempo….

Era mejor empezar desde temprano, y claro, también traerían el desayuno para que no nos de hambre en plena explicación….

*estaba todo pensativo como estaba sentado en una banca de parque en uno de los caminos del jardín real*

Suerte que Fresh me haría el favor de ser el líder temporal en la base mientras yo estoy fuera.

Como Destiny en su sesión de terapia y Mirash, solo se encarga de estar a cargo de la base de Canterlot.

Solo me quedaba él.

Aunque lo pude convencer al decirle que no había mucho que hacer hoy.

Y es cierto.

Solo leer los informes del día, y luego solo estar expectante ante las alarmas.

Y se acabo.

-"Buenos días Comet, parece que viniste preparado….", decía Celestia con su dulzura y tranquilidad habitual, como llegaba ante mi y miraba mis alforjas bien llenas de cosas.

-"En efecto princesa", decía yo todo confiado.

-"Eh, buenos días Señor Shimmer….."; decía algo nerviosa Twilight Sparkle, que venía al lado de ella.

-"Buenos días princesa"; decía yo con una sonrisa.

-"La princesa le conto del porque esta usted aquí?", decía yo de la forma más calmada posible para que no se pusiera más nerviosa.

-"Bueno, la princesa me dijo que usted me contaría unas cosas muy importantes que me pondrían más al día con respecto a ser una princesa", decía ella algo emocionada, pero nerviosa, "Y debo de admitir que me intriga, y me emociona al mismo tiempo saber que es lo que debo aprender ahora y que me prepare a ser una mejor princesa", decía ella como se sonrojaba un poco al respecto como apenas podía controlar su entusiasmo.

-"Oh bueno…entonces siéntate, que lo que te contaré…bueno, digamos que no será muy agradable de oír…", decía yo como me sentía algo mal por decirle esto a alguien tan inocente.

-"En que sentido?", pregunto ella algo intrigada.

-"Bueno…recuerdas como te sentiste cuando la reina Chrysalis invadió Canterlot, y la lucha contra Tirek?", pregunto yo algo serio.

-"Me sentía asustada…..pero, también sabía que si no hacíamos algo, Equestria estaría perdida, y con mis amigas a mi lado, eso me ayudaba a seguir adelante", decía ella toda reflexiva.

-"Bueno, entonces, como te sentirías si en esos escenarios en que estas en una invasión a gran escala como de Chrysalis, y luchando contra un enemigo al parecer invencible como Tirek, pero que sea 10 veces más peligro, donde el peligro de morir sea casi del 100%?", pregunto yo.

-"Yo…yo creo que estaría aterrada…."; decía ella toda pensativa, "Pero…..porque pregunta algo así?", pregunto ella algo preocupada por a donde iba esto.

*Suspira un rato, como saca su primer ítem de su alforja*

-"Dime Twilight…..", decía yo con la voz serena como le mostraba el libro sobre la segunda era oscura, "Que tan rápido lees?", pregunto yo como se lo daba.

Como ella miraba sorprendida el libro y su portada.

-"Soy bien rápida….pero…de que trata?", pregunto al ver la portada.

-"De la verdad jamás contada Twilight…..una que debes saber si quieres ser parte de lo que se viene", decía yo todo serio.

Como ella entonces miraba a Celestia.

Como ella asentía.

-"Y que se viene?", pregunto ella sonando preocupada.

-"Algo realmente peligroso…", decía yo todo serio ahora, como ella se quedo unos segundos mirando la portada…..

-"Pero si tienes más curiosidad con lo que lees, pregunta, que te responderemos con la mayor honestidad posible", decía Celestia con su voz calmada para calmar los animos de su alumna.

-"Esta bien…", decía ella como abrió el libro para empezar a leer.

y por desgracia empezar a corromper una mente tan inocente como la de ella….

.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.

 **Rainbow Dash**

 **En esos momentos**

 **Medio día**

 **Dentro del bunker por debajo de Griffinstone**

-"Mmm…..mi cabeza…..me palpita peor que cuando me estrello….", decía yo toda adolorida y mareada como me sentaba…..

En una cama, por lo que sentía.

Y apenas abría los ojos…..me cegaba una luz, que me hacía doler aun mas mi cabeza.

-"Si tu lo dices, es que debes tener la peor resaca de la vida…", decía toda burlona Gilda, que aunque no veía, si podía escucharla cerca de mí, "Ten, esto te calmará el dolor", decía ella como sentía como algo de vidrio llegaba a mi boca…..como me llegaba el olor a menta

-"No es te amargo verdad?", pregunto yo sin mucha confianza como aparto con cansancio la cosa de vidrio que puso en mi boca sin mucho tacto.

Porque el te no es mucho de mi agrado.

-"Algo así, pero la otra opción, es estar varias horas aguantando el dolor hasta que sea tolerable", decía Gilda toda tranquila a su manera.

-"Mmmmm….buen punto", decía yo sin mucho gusto como Gilda solo puso esa cosa en mi boca, y empecé a beber su contenido.

Que era como beber jarabe para la tos con olor a mentol.

Aunque sin mucho sabor por suerte.

Apenas termine de terminar su contenido, empecé a sentir como rápidamente el dolor se iba.

-"Guao, esa cosa si que funciono rápido", decía yo más animada como abría los ojos.

Y me di cuenta que Gilda estaba a mi lado, como estaba yo en la parte baja de una litera.

En una habitación gris, donde lo único que tiene color son las sabanas, que tengo debajo de mí, que son de color marrón claro.

Y la habitación en si es muy pequeña.

Como de altura son solo 2 metros al parecer, de largo es lo suficientemente grande para la litera, o sea solo 2 metros y medio, y de ancho es de apenas 4 metros.

Nunca había estado en un lugar tan cerrado en toda mi vida.

Y la luz blanca que me cegó, solo eran las luces fosforescente que iluminan el cuarto.

-"Si, lo se, es una formula creada por las cebras para hacer desaparecer la resaca en segundos, algo que si que se necesita mucho en estos lugares", decía Gilda toda tranquila como ponía una pequeña botella con un logo en blanco y negro en ella y una etiqueta que decía….

" _Bye, Bye resaca",_

Abajo.

-"Pero….como termine aquí…lo último que recuerdo es que estábamos yendo a tomar…y luego, nada…..", decía yo como realmente intentaba recordar que hice anoche, pero realmente nada se me venía a la mente.

-"Bueno, quieres la versión corta, o la versión larga?", pregunto ella sonriendo de forma burlona.

-"Que tan humillante es lo que me paso?", pregunto yo algo apenada y enojada conmigo mismo.

-"Del 1 al 10…donde 1 es que pasarías como una ebria más, a 10, donde todos los presentes recordaran lo que hiciste…", decía ella toda pensativa, pero solo para fastidiarme, "Que un 8", decía ella como me sonreía de manera burlona.

-"Creí que dirías 10 o 11?", pregunto yo toda confundida.

-"No te equivoques, lo que hiciste fue muy penoso, pero no lo suficiente como para que quede enmarcado en la mente de todos, jeje", decía ella toda burlona, "Además ya otros hicieron cosas peores, como uno que se quiso confesar a su ex pareja de nuevo y le vomito encima…..o una que se orino mientras bailaba encima de una mesa como si nada…esos si que quedarán marcados de por vida…y no en la consciencia de los que lo presenciaron, si no, en fotos que enmarcaron en las paredes del bar donde nadie olvidara lo que hiciste, jeje"; decía ella toda burlona.

-"Pero que fue lo que hice, la versión corta", decía yo como no pude evitar sonreír ante esas cosas como mi mente lo imaginaba a detalle esos escenarios, aunque si suena muy humillantes…y esos grifos se deben sentir como basura ahora mismo…

-"Te querías hacer la más ruda después de que unos grifos te retaron a ver quien puede aguantar más bebiendo, y tu, bueno, perdiste humillantemente cuando llegaste a la 4rta jarra, y con quien competías aun ni se tambaleaba", decía ella.

-"Ok….eso no suena tan mal…..aunque si muy vergonzoso…", decía yo como me sonrojaba.

Realmente que no bebí tanto desde que me salí de la escuela de vuelo….

-"Allí no acaba, después que termino empezaste a alardear sobre lo rápido que vuelas, mientras estabas parada en una mesa después de que perdiste, y que nadie podría ganarte, y le diste un golpe en la cara al que te venció en la competencia de bebidas después que te dijo que no era cierto, de una manera muy insultante, y te tuve que sacar de allí antes que causaras un altercado", decía ella como estaba recordando lo que paso.

-"Pero eso no suena nada mal…..", decía yo toda sorprendida por ello.

Como sonrió internamente como al parecer no muy tan derrotada del bar donde me llevo….

-"No…..pero la parte que sigue sí….", decía ella toda sonriente como de debajo de la cama saca una fotografía y me lo da.

Y en ella estoy en esta misma cama, abrazando a un grifo azul de mi tamaño al parecer.

Y me toco allí abajo para confirmar lo peor….

Estaba toda pegajosa….

-"Parece que conseguiste algo de acción anoche…..", decía ella toda sonriente.

-"Oh vamos….le di mi primera vez a un random que ni recuerdo?", pregunto yo enojada como me sonrojo profusamente.

-"A un menor precisamente…..uno de 16 años, se llama Gallus, es un buen chico la verdad….pero que lo discriminan mucho por tener los colores de un pony…hable con el cuando lo vi salir de tu cama en la mañana", decía ella toda tranquila.

-"Pero…..espera, donde estabas tu, y porque dejaste que me acostara con un menor?", pregunto yo enojada y apenada a la vez.

-"Porque yo también estaba algo ebria….aunque….también es mi culpa….como que estuve contándote la historia de Gallus cuando nos lo encontramos en camino a las habitaciones, y sentiste tanta pena por él, que bueno, una cosa llego a la otra, y termino el chico haciéndolo contigo, mientras yo observaba…..", decía ella algo sonrojada como se frotaba el cuello.

-"Pues…..cual es su historia…..que me hizo sentir tanta culpa como para darle mi virginidad?", pregunto yo enojada ahora con Gilda.

-"Aparte de ser discriminado por ser un grifo de un azul muy colorido como un pony en una sociedad que los detesta, y como extra…..ser huérfano desde que tenía 5…..…..te dice algo para ti?", pregunto ella un poco más seria ahora.

-"Oh…", decía yo ahora sintiéndome mal…por ese chico.

Porque perder mi virginidad es por culpa de Gilda después de todo!

-"Mas bien agradeció por esta oportunidad cuando se iba, pero es que tenía que volver a la calle a seguir vendiendo casualmente estas botellas, como la mejor hora para venderlos es en la mañana, jeje", decía ella como me mostraba la botella para las resacas.

-"Aunque hay que admirar al chico, que a pesar de cómo le ha golpeado la vida, el sigue esforzándose para tener sus propias cosas con su propio esfuerzo sin depender de nadie", decía ella como sonreía.

-"Bueno…..supongo que ahora no me siento tan mal al darle mi virginidad a ese chico…..", decía yo algo más comprensiva, "Pero por convencerme de ello estando ebria, eso si no te lo perdono a ti", decía yo ahora enojada hacia Gilda.

*Suspiro*

-"Es justo…..", decía ella no muy animada.

-"Y quieres ver si consigo un almuerzo herbívoro…..que estoy segura que te estas muriendo de hambre….", decía ella para cambiar de tema.

-"Espera….tan tarde es?", pregunto yo como me suena mi barriga…y no solo para el hambre.

Que el baño también me esta llamando y con suma urgencia….

-"Si ya es más del medio día…..que has dormido por casi 12 horas", decía ella.

-"Bueno…..puedes guiarme a un baño….y luego a comer….?", pregunto yo como me cruzo las patas traseras.

-"Jajaj….ok vamos….", decía yo como ella se iba hacia la salida de este cuarto, como yo le seguía.

Y saben que, a pesar de esta primera noche vergonzosa…y una amiga que apenas me cuida….

Quiero aun experimentar lo que este lugar tiene para ofrecer…

Y bueno, no beber de nuevo…..no por precaución, que quiero recordar las cosas que haga para cuando tenga que contarles a mis amigas lo que experimente…..

Aunque…mejor que omito lo de tener sexo con un grifo….

Jejeje.

.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-..

 **Risk, Líder actual del Grupo Fenix**

 **En el acorazado del grupo, en estos momentos anclado en los muelles de Manehattan**

 **Ese mismo día**

 **10:45 am**

 **Camarote privado para el capitán del barco**

-"Mmm….dormiste bien linda?", pregunto Grace como estábamos acurrucados los 2 en una cama doble, después de una buena noche de sexo.

-"Si….jejej…..", decía ella toda nerviosa y sonrojada.

Grace es una pegaso linda, y dispuesta a saltar sobre mi para hacerlo apenas diga la palabra….

Pero…..

Yo quiero a alguien más, un pez mucho más difícil que atrapar…..

-"Oye Risk, te terminaste ya de hacerlo con mi promiscua hermana?!", pregunto en un tono burlón, Grunch, el hermano de Grace, detrás de la puerta de este cuarto.

-"Fuera de aquí Grunch!"; respondió enojada Grace.

-"No se porque te enojas culo sociable, si ya todos saben que lo eres….", decía Grunch todo burlón detrás de la puerta.

-"Ya vas a ver….", decía Grace toda agresiva como se levantaba y se iba corriendo hacia la puerta.

Escuchándose como del otro lado Grunch salía corriendo….

*suspiro*

Los conozco desde que eramos niños, y no han cambiado nada…..

Y eso me alegra…..

No me gustaría que me trataran diferente por la posición que tengo ahora….

Y entonces, cuando me levanto de la cama.

Veo por el pasillo, por la puerta que Grace dejo abierta para perseguir a su hermano.

La vi pasar a mi alma gemela, la joya más difícil de obtener de todo el mundo…

-"Oh, hola Xiana, como has dormido hoy?", pregunto yo todo tranquilo como ya voy rápido hacia ella que estaba de pasada.

-"Muy bien….y muy agradecida que tus molestos ruidos carnales estaban atrapados aquí y no en donde dormía….", decía ella fríamente.

Esta sexy y candente unicornio de pelaje rosado, y melena roja con una voz tan exótica que hace que me derrita…..

La hija mayor de la comandante de Eastland, Mig, amiga de mi madre y que es de mi edad.

Y que tiene rango de capitana en el ejercito de Eastland.

Y me tratado igual desde que me conoce.

Porque después de todo, cada año en las reuniones que hacían las amigas de Sky, traían a sus hijos e hijas.

Y cuando puse los ojos en Xiana, solo me dije….que esta yegua va a ser mía…

Como sea.

-"Oye, oye…...si es algo perfectamente natural….además…..yo creo que te hubiera gustado dormir conmigo en una cama tan comoda como una nube, que en las camas comunes en el area de las barracas", decía yo como le guiñaba el ojo como me ponía a su lado como la iba acompañando.

-"Y estar con un pony que solo piensa con su miembro….no gracias…..", decía ella aun muy cortante hacia mí.

-"Oye, oye, me siento ofendido aquí, después de todo, yo conseguí que el líder del ACM me prestara el barco para unas vacaciones…..si eso no demuestra como mi lengua no solo es buena para dar placer a las hembras, si no, para convencer….", decía yo todo sonriente como movía mi lengua de manera seductora….

Hasta golpear con una pared, como ella salía por una angosta puerta, como yo solo estaba enfocada en ella.

-"Primero agudiza tu vista y luego me avisas…..", decía ella sonando algo feliz porque me haya dado un tremendo golpe con la pared.

Se que lograre que me quieras chica….

y por mi carisma y encantos.

Porque estoy seguro que abrirás las piernas apenas diga que soy el líder del Grupo Fenix.

Y eso pierde el chiste con respecto al juego de la conquista…

Porque ir a lo fácil….cuando lo divertido es el camino a la meta?

Jejjeje.

.-..-.-.

 **25 minutos más tarde**

 **Comedor de la nave.**

-"Hola chicos y chicas….disfrutan de su viaje?", pregunto yo cuando entro al comedor.

Como veo a todos mis invitados que traje en este viaje, mientras me iba a servir mi desayuno.

Saludándome de regreso.

Excepto por Xiana, mi futura esposa Xiana que aun se niega a reconocerlo…

Luego esta su mejor amiga de Xiana, y es Juniper, una unicornio de pelaje marrón, pero de una melena rubia como su madre Kary.

Ambas siendo militares de altos rangos en el ejercitio de Eastland.

Y si me llegue a acostar con Juniper varias veces durante el viaje…..pero a ella le va el sexo super hardcore….

Gracias al entrenamiento ultra intenso de las fuerzas especiales del ejercito Easltand por la que se sometió.

Unas fuerzas especiales formadas por su madre.

Y ella si me saluda con una sonrisa, como me agitaba su pezuña, y me guiñaba el ojo.

Luego están.

Los hijos de Torment Sky que son:

Mi mejor amigo Grounch, y mi actual amante Grace, que están sentados en la misma que con Xiana y Juniper.

-"Que hay para desayunar Suly?", pregunto yo a mi hermanita que estaba detrás del mostrador de la cafetería.

Mi hermanastra Suly, que acaba de cumplir 18, y que casi parece nuestra madre Flower, como tiene un pelaje rosado, pero claro, su cabello verde es más oscuro que el de mi madre…..

Y mi padre Arrow, si o si me obligo a traerla….

-"Tostadas y huevos…..pero bien fríos, como eres el último en venir", decía ella para fastidiarme como me servía un plato con tostadas algo quemadas, y huevos fritos también algo quemados en sus bordes.

No es odiosa…solo que se cree cocinera…pero ella es un ascoooooo, cocinando.

Y siempre se ofrece para cocinar…..

-"Gracias…..supongo….", decía yo como le daba una sonrisa algo forzada como me iba a ver donde me sentaba.

Como ella se quedaba comiendo su desayuno detrás del mostrador.

Vi luego que también estaba en la misma mesa con las demás, estaban todas las hijas mayores de 18 de Armory, que son solo 2, y son yeguas pony tierra muy lindas también y que las traje porque ellas quieren ver el mundo también, y experimentar muchas cosas, que yo se que ese experimentar involucra a alguien montándolas….y yo les ayude a apaciguar sus deseos hasta llegar a nuestro primer destino jeje.

Luego esta con ellas la hija mayor de Chanti, se llama Kina, una cebra con las mismas ancias que su madre tenía de explorar el mundo, antes de que su madre perdiera las ganas después de haber viajado por el mundo y haber visto lo peor que la segunda era oscura tuvo para mostrar, pero en esta era de paz, no le importo que su hija viera el mundo por su cuenta.

Aunque claro, después de haberse unido a la nueva milicia del reino cebra y saber algo de defensa personal…

Pero como cualquier cebra, tiene unas caderas grandes y un trasero…ufff…..

Suena bien fuerte cuando lo hacemos…..

Si, yo también me acoste con ella.

Es una yegua algo misteriosa, y reservada, pero en la cama es super sumisa.

Jeje.

Aunque como no, si son unas bellezas todas.

Más bien toda yegua me parece muy hermosa…..

Y crecer en una isla donde ver pechos rebotando y culos casi al aire con escasa ropa cubriéndolos…..de las minotauro.

Como no apreciar la belleza femenina?

Pero, porque estoy usando un barco de cientos de miles de bits, y equipo militar de avanzada, para vacacionar con mis amantes, mi mejor amigo y mi hermana?

Porque puedo gracias a que este barco simplemente me pertenece, simplemente por eso.

Además, aquí hay al menos 5 que pertenecen al ejercito, sin contarme a mí, y que pueden defender este barco como se debe.

A pesar de que tiene varios sistemas de defensa que no la harán caer tan fácilmente ante los enemigos…..

En fin…

Me voy a sentar en la misma mesa donde están todos.

Que son mesas como para minotauros, así que todos cabemos en una fácilmente.

Sentándome justo al lado de Kina, justo al borde de la mesa.

-"Oye Risk…..y cuanto tiempo nos quedaremos en esta ciudad….?", pregunto todo curioso Grunch, que se veía con ojo morado en donde de seguro le golpeo su hermana.

-"Solo unos 2 días, o 3…..no se, depende de cuanto jugo le podamos sacar con respecto a cada punto de interés en la ciudad"; decía yo todo tranquilo.

-"No creo que tanto…..estamos hablando después de todo, de seguir usando para vacacionar un barco del ejercito", decía Grunch algo nervioso.

-"Oigan, el líder me dio permiso para usar el barco todo el tiempo que queramos, después de todo, el favor que le hice es muy grande, y el me pago con la única forma que podía, un permiso para hacer lo que quiera, y yo escogí usar este barco…..o acaso, debo repetirle la historia de nuevo?", pregunto yo todo tranquilo como comía mi desayuno.

Les dije que gracias a mi labia ayude al líder a conquistar a la chica que quería que fuera su esposa.

Y todos me creyeron ciegamente…

-"Aun sigo diciendo que pedir un barco de guerra para vacacionar de manera indefinida es algo muy extremo, no importa que tan grande era el favor que le hiciste a el…", decía sonando toda desconfiada Xiana.

-"Pero lo hace…y eso es lo que importa", decía yo todo animado aun con sus constantes preguntas al respecto.

-"Si Xiana….", decía Grace poco cuidadosa como hablaba con la boca llena.

-"Si, al caballo regalado no se le ve el diente", decía Grunch todo tranquilo.

Si….

Aunque me hubiera gustado invitar a las hijas de Sitra…..

Como que estar viajando a lugares con otros ponys no civilizados para ella….

Como que no le gusto mucho la idea…..

Y las hijas de Gimmy, Gertrudis y Geminis, no querían venir.

En especial si el viaje era a Equestria.

Por obvias razones.

Pero hey, quería unas vacaciones únicas, porque muchos no hemos vuelto a Equestria en más de una década, y queremos ver como ha cambiado…

-"Así se habla, así que, que tal si solo desayunamos, y nos arreglamos para ver si hay algo divertido que hacer en Equestria"; decía yo todo tranquilo.

Como entonces sentí como una pata frotaba mi entrepierna…..

Y era Juniper, que estaba al frente mío, y me miraba con deseo.

-"Pero no hay prisa la verdad….", decía yo todo tranquilo como dejaba que Juniper me hiciera eso, como yo comía todo calmado a que me hiciera ese trabajo mañanero.

Jejej.

..-..-..-.-…-.-..-.-..-..-.-

 **Sunset Shimmer**

 **Aun este mismo día, en esos momentos**

 **30 de mayo del año 2036**

 **Planeta Tierra**

 **En los bosque al sur de la China controlada por Advent**

 **4:23 pm (En esa zona de la tierra)**

*se la ve a Sunset, con un pelo aún largo, pero recortado solo hasta la altura de los hombros, y aunque ya va tiene más de 20…aun se ve tan hermosa como el primer día que vino a la tierra, pero las marcas de sus nervios quemados le recorren el cuello y toda la espalda, sus brazos hasta llegar hasta sus manos, pero su ropa aun le cubre esas cicatrices, esta solamente con un par de pantalones negro deportivos, pero no de los apretados, si no, que le queda suelto, unas botas militares, y un polo blanco deportivo sin mangas , pero que aun así le cubre el escote, pero es lo suficientemente delgada como para que veas un poco el contorno de sus enormes pechos, y que no trae sostén, y una chaqueta negra deportiva negra sin cerrar, por eso se le ve el polo en primer lugar*

*mientras que lo acompaña un hombre alto y muy fuerte, de ascendencia rusa, rapado y con un rostro curtido por años de guerra muy intimidante, con unos pantalones negros de grado militar, y una armadura amarilla que solo le cubría el pecho y la espalda, casi como si fuera una armadura de kevlar, pero era del mismo material robado de los soldados de Advent, como por debajo de este lleva un polo gris, dejando sus brazos casi desprotegidos, pero notándose como si fueran venas de color violeta por sus brazos, emanando un brillo de ese color, y sus brazos, con una especie de protectores delante de este, y por detrás se los ve como hay pequeñas chispas de color violeta emanando de su brazo y sus dedos*

*Ambos se encuentran mirando el bosque, con mucha atención, como las manos de Sunset se encuentran brillando con su aura mágica de color dorado*

-"Puede que tus métodos me parezcan extraños…pero admito, que han resultado beneficiosos a largo plazo, aumentando nuestra taza de supervivencia de los novatos a más de la mitad", decía Geist, el líder de los templarios como se cruzaba de brazos, los humanos que pueden hacer magia de manera natural…..

Amplificado gracias a la magia negra que los alienígenas.

Y que son una de las 4 facciones que existen en este mundo para combatir a la amenaza de Advent.

-"Que la tasa de supervivencia sea del 100% es mi meta…..no te olvides….", decía yo toda seria con solo un poco de magia lanzaba un pequeño rayo telequinetico hacia el bosque.

Un rayo que no te mata, solo te empuja con fuerza desde donde te impacte.

Te dolerá….pero vivirás otro día.

Y que le di a uno de los nuevos reclutas a 150 metros de mi posición, justo en su pierna, haciéndolo caer.

-"Pero a perder a 3 de cada 5 humanos psionicos cuando nos enfrentábamos a los alienígenas antes de que llegaras, paso a 1 de cada 5…..pero es más porque también los alienígenas traen nuevas armas al campo de batalla, y nuevos generales…haciendo que este entrenamiento salve más vidas de lo que crees", decía el todo serio con su voz rasposa.

Geist, el primer humano en ser convertido en un humano psionico, así es como llaman a los humanos que pueden hacer magia aquí.

Pero es verdad…ya no solo nos enfrentamos con simples soldados.

Han traído robots de combate fuertemente armados.

E incluso han regresado a los mutones, más agresivos que nunca, y a unos mutados sectoide, conocidos para nosotros como los cabezones grises, ahora miden 2 metros de alto y tienen más poderes que antes, muchos derivados de la necromancia…..

Como revivir muertos y hacerlos tus zombis…..

También están las vipers, ya en sus verdaderas formas…

Pero no han dejado de lado tener unidades de infiltración, han traído nuevas unidades llamadas por los rebeldes los "Sin Cara", seres bípedos de 2 metros que parecen como si fueran arcilla derretida, pero con grandes garras en sus brazos que cortan atraves del metal como mantequilla….. cuando son descubiertos, pero ellos si que pueden pasar desapercibidos mejor que las Vipers, ahora siendo copias exactas…..pero claro, no hablan…pero, que son imposible de detectar a simple vista….al menos por un humano.

Esa cosas emanan magia oscura pura…..

Siendo simplemente abominaciones, o mejor dicho.

Golems alienígenas….seres creados por sus amos para ser sus esclavos ciegos sin mente…..

-"Pero aun así…yo se que podemos mejorar…..", decía yo aun seriamente como entonces vi a 2 personas salir de entre los arbustos, arrastrando las 2, a 2 reclutas psionicos por sus patas…

-"Si solo tuviéramos a más como tus hijas….creo que entonces si, no habría más bajas…", comentaba Geist como señalaba a mis 2 hijas.

Bee…de ahora unos 15 años de edad, y es tan alta como una mujer adulta normal, de 1,67 mt.

Pero claramente heredo un poco mi cuerpo, que aun sigue en crecimiento, pero si que esta desarrollando unas caderas de reloj de arena, y sus pechos ya van por la D.

Y esta usando ropa verde que se camufla perfectamente con el bosque detrás de ella, incluido una gorra de esas de ladrón, para evitar que su hermoso cabello lacio de color amarillo con rayas negras la delatara.

Y mi otra hija, Curie, que esta usando la misma ropa que su hermana, y a pesar de que aun es una niña de 11 años…pero de 1.20mt, y ella no usa ninguna gorra, porque su cabello negro le ayuda a ocultarse en el bosque, y la tiene bien larga, le llega hacia su espalda baja, pero en estos momentos la tiene tan alborotada, como para que no se le vea de lejos tan fácilmente.

Ambas heredaron mi fuerza de pony y no por nada pudieron arrastrar a 2 personas sin problemas.

Bueno, Curie un poco que se esforzó, pero es que ella aun es menor de edad.

-"Ni lograron llegar mama", decía toda risueña mi hija Bee como solto a sus presas.

-"Estos casi lo logran, pero uno se tropezó", decía Curie toda apenada, sintiendo más pena por estos novatos que su hermana.

Ambas me ayudan a probar a los novatos en las mismas pruebas que Mae me impuso cuando entrenaba con ella, probando la velocidad de reacción de mi magia.

Y eso hago con los novatos, que aprendan a defenderse de los ataques usando su magia como puedan.

Y ya le enseñe algunos ataques y hechizos de defensas básicos para iniciar en el circuito, y si no pasaron, es que les falta entrenamiento.

Y se que Mae usaba trampas y no se metía conmigo en pleno circuito.

Pero como no podemos dejar evidencias de nada para alertar a Advent.

Debo de improvisar.

Y mis hijas son esa improvisación, y como están siempre con ganas de ayudarme, que mejor forma de poner a prueba a estos soldados con mis hijas que tienen un contacto con la magia tan profunda como yo. Y les eh enseñado a defenderse desde que tuvieron uso de razón, haciendo que estas pruebas lo usen como sus prácticas también.

Aunque…..creo que al tener ellas ADN humano de base, la magia natural de este mundo esta en mayor sincronía con ellas, y recargan su magia más rápido que yo…..

A pesar del débil campo mágico de este planeta a comparación del nuestro.

-"Ya se divirtieron por hoy niñas…..vuelvan al campamento….que ya se hace de noche y no queremos estar aquí solas de noche verdad", decía yo como les sonreía por su actitud positiva, que me llenaba mi corazón de alegría.

-"Aww….bueno…..", decía algo decepcionada Bee como se quitaba el gorro de ladrón para dejar libre su cabello largo y lacio, "Vamos Curie, vamos a ver que hay de comer…..", decía ella como tomaba la mano de su hermana.

-"Si….estoy que me muero de hambre….", decía Curie como su estomago crujía.

Mientras ambas iban directo al campamento.

-"Como pueden estar así de felices…..si casi me rompe un brazo cuando me lanzo contra uno…..?", pregunto uno de los reclutas como se levantaba sobándose un brazo.

Los reclutas iban con viejos uniformes del ejercitio popular de china….

-"Agradece que fue solo una niña que ataco solo para incapacitar, y no un Muton embistiéndote para matarte….", decía Geist todo serio al soldado.

-"Si, ahora vayan al campamento, que se esta haciendo tarde, y las patrullas de Advent inician de noche…..así que al menos que quieran enfrentarse a ellos, es mejor que empiecen a caminar ya", decía yo con la voz más tranquila.

Como los 4 reclutas se levantaban y se iban lentamente hacia el campamento.

Incluso uno tuvo que ayudar a su compañero a caminar, como cojeaba.

Espero que solo sea un esguince, y no que le haya roto la pierna….que no fue mi intención.

-"Cuando tus hijas tengan 18 años si que serán de gran ayuda en esta lucha…", decía Geist como sonreía levemente al ver como ellas 2 barrieron el suelo con 4 reclutas adultos.

Solo espero que mi padre llegue antes y ellas nunca tengan que estar en esta guerra…

Eh visto ya muchos morir en esta guerra….y no quiero que la sangre de mis hijas estén entre mis dedos…..

-"Lo se Geist…..lo se…", decía yo en un tono algo decaído, pese a que le sonreía, como si aprobara ese echo…..

*suspiro*

Al menos los de XCOM han regresado y han tenido muchas victorias en contra de ADVENT, lo se, porque eh ayudado a unir a las 3 facciones con ellos, siendo yo la intermediaria…y pues, conozco a los lideres de las 3 facciones.

Y me mantienen al día con lo que pasa, pese a que yo ya me mantengo al margen de la guerra….

Ya he casi muerto lo suficiente como para darme cuenta que yo no puedo hacer esto sola…

Pero…..

Eso del proyecto AVATAR que está haciendo advent….

Me preocupada demasiado, suena a algo demasiado grande y peligroso para nosotros…

Que espero que mi padre o el XCOM los detenga pronto…..

(Algo que por desgracia….no será pronto…..)

-.-..-.-.-….-.-…-..-.-.-..-.-.-..-..-.-

 **(Vista en tercera persona)**

 **Base secreta de Advent**

 **(Ubicación: Desconocida)**

Se ve a 3 figuras en una plataforma, rodeando un circulo con runas en el piso en los bordes, que emana magia negra tan pura que podría decirse que es otra entrada al tártaro.

Es de color violeta y brilla con intensidad y se mueve como si fuera una fogata.

Como esas 3 figuras humanoides están haciéndole una reverencia a esa fogata de energía pura.

 _ **-"La resistencia de los humanos se ha mostrado cada vez más osada después de que nos quitaron al comandante…..reviviendo aun más las llamas de la rebelión…..necesitamos apagarla con un golpe certero de una vez por todas, antes de que empeore"**_ , decía una voz que podría decirse femenina, viniendo del agujero, sonando rasposa y lúgubre.

Como las llamas violetas se agitaron.

 _ **-"Y que mejor forma de apagarlas…..que eliminar los únicos que pueden cambiar las tornas en esta guerra y exponer que no tienen esperanza alguna, que nosotros somos su verdadera salvación"**_ ¸decía esa voz como encima de la fogata, mostrando el mundo de Equestria, y diversas imágenes de sus naves de batalla y cientos de miles de soldados de ADVENT, robots, vipers y Mutones abordando esas naves.

Pero entonces la imagen central cambio, y tomo la forma de la imagen en 3D de la princesa Celestia

 _ **-"Tráiganme a esta criatura con vida…..y desháganse de cualquiera que quiere rescatarla…nada de cabo sueltos…"**_ , decía la voz toda seria.

Los 3 bipedos asintieron a su pedido…ocultos sus rostros por el brillo de esas llamas.

Como los 3 brillaron de color violeta, como fueron teletransportados junto con las tropas.

 _ **-"Con 1 millón de unidades bastará…..para el exterminio de ese planeta…..",**_ decía la voz todo siniestra como solo se ocupaba en ver como estaban comenzando los preparativos para la invasión, más grande hasta la fecha.

,..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.

 **Ufff, personajes puestos en su lugar….**

 **En el siguiente, veremos GUERRRA**

 **En el tercero, también, más guerraa!**

 **Joooder, básicamente será un exterminio.**

 **-"Joooder autor, que te vienes muy arriba….", decía Seras algo sorprendida.**

 **-"Lo se…..pero es que…por fin voy a narrar esto, que ha estado en mi cabeza por meses ya, la gran mega invasión, todas las razas unidas, como los vengadores….jjeejeje", decía yo el autor todo emocionado.**

 **-"Si, lo has contado una y otra vez joooder….", decía Seras algo harta de mi entusiasmo.**

 **-"Pero como sabemos como lo gozas cuando narras escenarios belicos, sabemos que tu emoción es enorme", decía Seras toda sonriente.**

 **-"Lo seee, jejeje, no por nada me eh visto un maratón de documentales de la segunda y primera guerra mundial, otra vez, jeje", decía yo con una sonrisa.**

 **-"Eh…..eso explica muchas cosas la verdad….", decía Seras toda pensativa.**

 **-"Pero, te gusto el capitulo?", pregunto yo aun todo emocionado.**

 **-"Si, aparte que harás que la protagonista de la serie se entere de todo lo que ha pasado, más que justo planeas una invasión alienígena en esos momentos me parece muy rata de tu parte….", decía ella.**

 **-"Sabes como soy yo, jeje"; decía yo aun todo tranquilo.**

 **-"Si, y sabes que, me alegra que Rainbow lo sepa y ella intentando hacer mucho mejor las paces con Gilda…aunque, y mostrando que existen los estudiantes de las temporadas 8 y 9, a pesar de todo, me gusta y lo más oscuro y triste de todo, es que si, Gallus es huérfano….canonicamente…..", decía Seras no muy a gusto por ello.**

 **-"Yo dije que acabaría de tocar la serie hasta el final de la temporada 7 y su película, no que no existieran los personajes que aparecieron en ellos", decía yo todo tranquilo.**

 **-"Bueeeno, ese es un buen toque…", decía Seras dándome animos.**

 **-"Gracias….", decía yo con una sonrisa.**

 **-"Y ahora que es eso del barco con los hijos de las personajes principales del Grupo Fenix….este fanfic ya no esta lo suficientemente saturado de personajes o que?", pregunto Seras.**

 **-"Si….pero por eso es la invasión…..", decía yo con una sonrisa.**

 **-"Oh mierda…..no lo harás….", decía Seras toda sorprendida y enojada.**

 **-"Si…lo haré", decía yo como sonreía con malicia.**

 **-"Vamos, no seas así…", decía Seras no muy feliz que digamos.**

 **-"Lo siento Seras…..pero….", decía yo como sonreía aun con malicia, "Yo soy…..inevitable", decía yo con una sonrisa como cual Thanos con el guantelete del infinito.**

 **Chaqueaba los dedos.**

 **-"Lo siento Seras…..pero tu mismo lo dijiste….necesita haber un equilibrio de personajes…..y muchos no sobrevivirán en este asalto lamentablemente…..", decía yo con algo de pesar.**

 **Como también son mis personajes que cree con mucha imaginación….o eso creo yo…..**

 **-"Y dejame adivinar, para meter a algunos también?", pregunto Seras.**

 **-"Si, después de todo, no recuerdas a tu compañera de piso….ella volverá, junto con los personajes canonicos del XCOM 2, tanto como los enemigos como los aliados", decía yo todo serio.**

 **-"Ohhhhhhh, por fin vere a Lola de nuevo….eso si me gusta demasiado!", gritaba de alegría Seras.**

 **Lola, su compañera atrapada en este espacio entre dimensiones en los primeros 30 capitulos de esta historia.**

 **-"Pero para que Lola existe, se requiere un sacrificio…..un alma…por otra alma…", decía yo seriamente.**

 **-"Oye noooo….eso no es justo…..", decía ella algo triste por ello.**

 **-"Ya, talvez muchos no mueran, solo pasarán a la irrelevancia hasta el epilogo….estas feliz?!", pregunto yo algo molesto por el drama que me estaba dando.**

 **-"Algo…", decía ella no muy a gusto.**

 **-"En fin…..este capitulo ya ha durado mucho….bueno, duro lo que un capitulo de los domingos regularmente duraba…pero en fin, no quiero que sufran de más rellenos innecesarios, no se olviden de comentar y nos vemos el miércoles o el jueves", decía yo el autor.**

 **-"Sip, lo que el dijo….que se vienen canciones de por medio…..así que busquen música epica para batallas en youtube y escúchenlas, que dudo que el encuentra una que se ajuste a lo que quiere….", decía Seras toda burlona.**

 **-"Hey….yo lo intento….", decía yo algo enojado.**

 **-"Lo intentas", decía ella como me sacaba la lengua.**

 **Agg…**

 **Bueno, ya saben gente, se cuidan.**

 **y nos vemos cualquiera de los días que dije.**

 **Que lo juro, cada vez que estoy cerca de regresar a mi día usual de publicación, siempre sucede una estupidez que me retrasa…**

 **Y eso no es justo….**

 **Ya, que la pasen bien esta nueva semana mis leales lectores :3**


	96. Chapter 96

**_Capitulo 96: Revancha alienígena, parte 2_**

 **Sunset Shimmer**

 **30 de mayo del año 2036**

 **Campamento de los Templarios, en algún lugar de la China ocupada por Advent.**

 **4:50 pm**

El campamento a donde habíamos regresado no era grande, apenas había 50, solo templarios, especializados más en ataques de guerrilla en toda esta zona de Advent.

Muchos entrenados por mí, para ayudarles a sacarle provecho a sus habilidades mágicas recién descubiertas.

Pero, había uno que no destacaba de entre todos, que tienen las marcas de sus nervios infundidos ya con magia violeta corriendo por ellos, bien marcados en sus brazos.

Unos efectos secundarios causados por la constante exposición a la magia negra del ambiente.

Y ese alguien era mi esposo Wilson, sentado frente a la única computadora de la base en medio del campamento, con una gran antena para captar las señales, monitoreando como siempre la red de Advent en busca de blancos nuevos que atacar los templarios, o si los de Advent nos han localizado.

Yo no me involucro al menos que la situación sea muy extrema.

Porque al estar fichada como elemento prioritario por Advent, es que se aparece medio ejercito en la zona para darme caza si es que no neutralizo a las unidades enemigas que me hayan visto antes de que den el aviso.

En fin Wilson durante nuestros años en fuga ya ha tenido un poco mas de sol en su vida, y ahora parece una persona normal con un color de piel rosa más sano, en vez de estar palido como vampiro.

Y en cuestión de fuerza, no es musculoso como todos los soldados templarios, pero al menos ya es más fuerte que la media, y eso es una enorme mejora con respecto a cuando lo conocí.

Y con respecto a mis amigas humanas, ellas están en america….a salvo, con la resistencia local.

Porque no voy a hacerlas correr cada vez que me encuentren, no sería justo para ellas.

Pero en fin, yo voy directo a ver a mi esposo.

-"Que nuevas hay Wilson?", pregunto yo tranquilamente como me pongo detrás de él.

-"Los de Advent tienen un anuncio mundial en estos momentos, algo que dice que por fin acabara con la resistencia de una vez por todas", decía el todo tranquilo.

-"Lo usual entonces?", pregunto yo igual de tranquila, como veía en la pantalla del ordenador, a la reportera de la red advent, diciendo lo que me dijo mi esposo.

-"Parece que si", respondió el.

Porque mayormente eran falsos reportajes de las incursiones de la resistencia que según ellos, terminaba en muerte de inocentes, y totalmente injustificadas.

Ya verás cuando es algo malo rescatar inocentes de ser enviados a sus muertes para su extracto de ADN para seguir alimentando la maquinaria bélica Advent.

Porque yo no lo veo.

 _-"…..y para más detalles al respecto, el portavoz de todo advent al habla",_ comentaba la reportera.

Como la imagen pasaba al icono de Advent.

Y pasaba después al representante, que tenía unos rasgos asiáticos, era blanco, de pelo negro algo alborotado pero bien peinado.

Y usaba unas gafas de sol.

 _-"Como ya todos saben, los pocos disidentes que hay han aumentado sus ataques, siendo cada vez más osados sobre nuestras instalaciones"_ , decía el mostrando imágenes a un lado de los laboratorios y zonas de carga vitales atacadas por XCOM, u otra fuerza rebelde aliada.

Jooder, si habla este maldito pomposo con voz suave, es que es algo jodido lo que piensan hacer.

 _"_ _Además que la criminal conocida como la hechicera sigue estando suelta por el mundo causando destrozos y muertes de nuestros valientes soldado de manera indiscriminada, siendo está para la resistencia su más grande orgullo",_ decía el aun todo serio

Como mostraba imágenes de mí en mi armadura amarilla de batalla levantando a sectoides como si fuera un simple muñeco de trapo, y lo arrojo al suelo con la suficiente fuerza como para partirle el cuello.

Ayuda que aunque son ahora altos.

Son delgados y apenas pesan unos 50kg.

Oh, y también muestra imágenes mía de cuando hice explotar una nave de asalto de Advent.

-" _Es en realidad un arma alienígena de un planeta que no quiso ser salvado por nosotros y que ha continuado su lucha en las sombras, por medio de su mejor soldado, conocido como a La Hechicera, que capturamos apenas ingreso a nuestra planeta, pero huyo antes de ser interrogada, y no quisimos asustarlos, porque pensamos que era una amenaza menor que no representaba ninguna amenaza"_ , decía el porta voz de advent todo serio.

Como ahora mostraba una imagen de mi planeta….

Lo se porque reconozco al continente de Equestria en ese mundo 3D que están mostrando.

Además lo repase varias veces en la academia cuando era hora de repasar las ubicaciones de las bases del ACM.

Así que de memoria lo tengo el mapa en mi cabeza.

Pero espera…..

Están admitiendo públicamente que hay una facción rebelde que es todo un planeta?

 _-"Con su líder que rivaliza o por desgracia supera a la de los ancianos….y solo lo saben usar para la destrucción"_ , decía el porta voz como mostraba un video.

Que no creía que tenían.

Era del primer ataque a Canterlot.

Una grabación desde la nave de batalla que sobrevoló la ciudad en ese día.

Que justo capta cuando Celestia esta reuniendo todo su poder antes de lanzarle el rayo de energía que lo derriba.

Le hace un zoom, pero ya es demasiado tarde.

Se pierde la señal como esta explota.

Lográndose no ver casi nada de quien lo hizo, solo que el disparo vino desde los jardines del castillo.

 _-"Si, como ven, una criatura viva, derribo una nave de los ancianos sin ningún esfuerzo…y lo peor, que sus guerreros también son un peligro en si mismo….",_ decía el portavoz de fondo como el video estaba en bucle.

Como ahora cambiaba a la de la última gran invasión.

Una vista desde el aire de la situación.

Con gran parte de Canterlot en llamas, y la gran burbuja tipo escudo protegiendo la ciudad.

Y como se ve la lluvia de disparos desde ambos bandos, pero claro, sin enfocar claramente a los nuestros.

Porque saben que si apenas nos muestren…..la seriedad se pierde.

Porque debo de admitir que si me cuentan que una especie de ponys de colores ha vencido a una raza alienígena.

En estos momentos, mientras lucho contra alienígenas.

Le daría un golpe en la cara y le diría loco si no fuera porque yo fui una pony.

Porque eso ya supera tu sentido de la incredulidad…..

 _-"Aquí intentaron capturar a su líder hace 20 años en represalia por el derribo de esa nave de diplomáticos…..pero no tuvieron éxito, como la cifra de bajas fue de más de 1000 de las valientes tropas de los ancianos, y ellos por desgracia quedaron impunes por ello"_ , decía el portavoz todo serio como la imagen volvío a èl.

Como que a esa cifra le falta 2 ceros, diría yo…..malditos bastardos.

 _-"Pero los dejamos en paz, porque no queríamos más muertes innecesarias como tampoco queríamos una guerra, pero al aumentar los casos de rebeldía injustificada, y el echo de que ellos no han olvidado y nos han enviado su mejor unidad de elite para destruir lo que hemos logrado aquí y sus acciones en contra de nosotros no hacen más que aumentar…..es una clara declaración de guerra…."_ , decía el portavoz todo serio como entonces la imagen paso a varias imágenes de soldados y unidades mecanizadas a bordo de las viejas naves de batalla alienígena…

Oh mierda….

 _-"En estos momentos los ancianos han autorizado el despliegue de 1 millon de unidades que es más que seguro será suficiente para acabar con la líder de la resistencia alienígena, de una vez, por todas el día de hoy, como va a haber una cobertura completa de cómo cae la resistencia más peligrosa de todas",_ decía el portavoz como la transmisión se cortaba….

*ella cae de rodillas*

-"No…..no puede ser…..", decía yo sin querer creérmelo, toda en shock.

Papa…..hermanas….Celestia….

Los he condenado?

Estarán listos para los que se les avecina?

Realmente me convertiré en el último pony de Equestria? *se pregunto preocupada*

-"Yo creo que deberías preocuparte por otra cosa….."; decía Wilson todo nervioso como miro hacia atrás.

Y yo también mire, como aun estaba con una expresión de preocupación total.

Vi que la mayoría de los del campamento, nos estaba rodeando.

Escuchando cada palabra de la transmisión.

De seguro les atrajo lo de que hay otra facción…

Estaban con unas caras que van desde sorpresa y desilusión….

Pero…extrañamente…..no vi ni una cara enojada…..por el echo de que yo era una alienígena…..

Como se ponían a murmurar cosas obvias sobre mi, de que "Tenía sentido que no supiera nada del mundo anterior a Advent", "Sabía que ese cuerpo no era natural….", a…"Eso explica muchas cosas"

Después de todo, yo solo les dije a mi esposo, y a mis amigas que yo era a un alien.

Y a nadie más.

Ni a mis hijas, porque sabía que eran unas boca floja…

Entonces, de todos los presentes, Geist aparta a los que le estorban, para llegar hasta mí.

-"Así que….en serio eres una alien…..o eso es solo más mentiras de Advent?", pregunto el todo serio.

A estas alturas, todos en el planeta verán mi mundo natal…..

Así que….que la verdad…salga a la luz.

No tiene sentido guardarla por más tiempo.

-"Si lo soy…..", decía yo con la voz algo entrecortada, como mis hijas estaban entre los que nos rodeaban.

Tanto mujeres como hombres templarios.

-"Y….crees que tu gente podrá hacerles frente?", pregunto el aun todo serio manteniendo una cara neutra, sin emoción alguna.

-"Esa es la verdadera cosa….no lo se….pero una cosa si se….que si pierden, te aseguro que las cosas solo van a empeorar para nosotros", decía yo toda seria como me tuve que controlar un poco.

-"En que sentido…..tanto te apoyaban tus gobernantes?", pregunto el sorprendido.

-"No, yo solo fui una soldado raso que cometió el error de probar un portal experimental que fallo apenas pase, dejándome atrapada aquí, así que ayuda nunca tuve más que la de los aliados que conseguí en este mundo", decía yo toda seria.

-"Pero, Advent nos invadió, porque nuestra gobernante tiene el cuerpo perfecto para almacenar sus almas, e hicieron todo lo posible para reclamarlo, pero fallaron, y hacer esta invasión, solo significa que saben que están perdiendo el control aquí, y quieren conseguir la última pieza que les acerque a su destino…..de crear el cuerpo perfecto para los ancianos y terminar con cualquier atisbo de rebelión existente de un solo golpe"; decía yo toda seria.

-"Entonces…solo hay que esperar que realmente ganen…..", decía Geist un poco más relajado para no ponerme más nerviosa de lo que estoy.

-"Si….esperar…..", decía yo sin muchos animos….

Espero que realmente estén listos para lo que viene papa…

-….-.-.-.-..-..-.-…-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-

 **Rainbow Dash**

 **En esos momentos**

 **1:23 pm**

 **Primer nivel del bunker de Griffinstone. (Zona comercial)**

-"Vamos Dash, tienes que comer algo….", decía toda insistente Gilda como ya estábamos en medio del mercado.

-"Ya te dije que carne no puedo comer, máximo pescado…..pero hasta ahora no veo uno…..que me atraiga…..", decía yo toda irritada por su insistencia.

Como el olor a todo tipo de carne no ayudaba a mi apetito como el mercado estaba algo lleno.

-"Oh eliges algo, o yo te lo elijo por ti, que a este paso vamos a dar toda la vuelta al mercado y solo quedarán las sobras"; decía Gilda toda impaciente.

-"Ya, ya, elijo ese….", decía yo como señalaba un simple puesto de madera, con unos cojines frente al mostrador para sentarse y comer directo de lo que sirva el cocinero.

Casi como si fuera taberna, pero menos limpia….

Y que parece que esta cocinando una especie de brochetas de pescado.

-"Bueno…..algo frito no esta mal…", decía ella más calmada como fuimos caminando hacia el cocinero, que solo tenía un par de grifos comiendo allí, que cuando apenas nos vieron, se retiraron, dejando unos bits como pago en el mostrador/mesón de la tienda.

Y eso que uno de ellos solo tenía comido el pescado hasta la mitad.

-"Hola cocinero, 6 truchas para comer aca y que sea rápido", decía Gilda como tomaba asiento.

-"Saliendo….", el cocinero contesto poniendo más atención a la parrilla que a nosotras, como todo tranquilo en menos de un minuto saco los pescados de la parrilla y los coloco todos en un plato, como ya los tenía listos para sacar para los próximos clientes, o sea, nosotras, y cuando nos empezó a servir.

El nos miro, y antes de que Gilda agarrara uno de los pescados…

-"Lo siento, pero si van a comer aquí, ella tiene que pagar el triple por la comida…..", decía el todo serio como me retiraba la comida.

-"Y porque razón?", pregunto enojada Gilda primero.

-"Impuesto a extranjeros, ya sabes, lo normal", decía el cocinero tranquilamente, sin inmutarse por el enfado de mi amiga.

-"Lo normal es que eres un maldito subnormal…..no te voy a pagar ni un bits más de lo que vale esas brochetas!", decía Gilda enojada como alzaba lo voz y se levantaba.

Y ningún grifo a nuestro alrededor nos miraba, solo seguían con lo suyo, como si pelearse con los vendedores fuera lo normal aquí.

*Suspiro*

-"No te preocupes Gilda…..yo voy a pagar esta…", decía yo un poco enojada, pero aceptando esta mierda, como sacaba de mis alforjas mi bolsa con bits.

Después de todo, vine a pasarlo bien con mi amiga, no a pelear.

-"Oye, oye, acaso escuche impuesto a extranjeros?", pregunto una voz muy amistosa detrás de mí.

Yo pensaba que el que quien lo dijo era una hembra grifo haciendo la burla de nuestra situación.

Pero vi al cocinero que su cara de tranquilidad, paso a la de nervioso.

Y Gilda que vio de quien era la voz, volteo en seguida, intentando agachar la cabeza sin mostrar quien era en realidad frente a la fuente de la voz.

Yo voltee…..y mi sorpresa fue tal que vi a la tal Gabby, esa grifo que Scottalo y sus amigas trajeron a Ponyville.

Y que era super animada, parecía Pinkie versión grifo, pero sin esas extrañezas que la caracterizaban.

Pero mi sorpresa fue enorme al verla, porque no esperaba que una grifo tan alegre, llevara consigo una armadura de batalla para grifos puesta, con el color gris claro, como era su plumaje, pero sin sus cascos, así es como la pude identificar.

Como reconozco su sonrisa animada ante esta situación tan extraña.

Como la acompañaba otra grifo en armadura, de alas marrones y su armadura del mismo tono, plumaje blanco en la cabeza, y plumaje verde alrededor de los ojos que parece como si fuera un delineado de todo el contorno de ambos ojos y en las puntas de sus plumas en la cabeza son de color verde.

Ella mostraba total indiferencia.

-"No, no, lo que dije fue descuento a extranjeros sargento Gabby….", decía el cocinero todo nervioso.

-"Tu escuchaste descuento a extranjeros Greta?", preguntaba Gabby a la grifo que le acompañaba.

-"Escuche "comida gratis por las molestias"", decía la otra con su voz más serena.

-"Y comida gratis será…..", decía el cocinero como solo volteo para volverse a la parrilla, como nos dejo la comida frente a nosotras.

Y apenas hizo eso, esas 2 grifos sonrieron.

Pero Gabby sonrió más cuando me vio.

-"Rainbow Dash, la mejor Wonderbalt que existe…Scotalo me ha contando tanto sobre ti", decía ella como agarraba mi pata izquierda y me saludaba toda animada, como Pinkie Pie.

-"Si, si….gracias por verlo…..pero…porque me ayudaste aquí….no que no te lo agradezca…..", decía yo alagada y confundida a la vez.

-"Ohh, es mi deber como sargento de la guardia nacional mantener el orden…y mantener las injusticias de lado con garra de hierro", decía ella toda feliz, como es algo que uno debería decir seriamente para que esa oración no pierda fuerza.

Y sentido.

-"Pero…..Scotalo y las niñas me contaron que tu eras una simple cartera….como es que pasaste de eso, a ser militar?"; pregunto yo muy confundida.

-"Bueno, siempre fui militar, lo que les dije a ellas fue una pequeña mentira de lo que en realidad hacía, se que es malo mentirles a tus amigos, pero, es que en esos momentos estaba lo de que no estaba permitido que los Equestres supieran sobre las milicias de otros países….que tuve que mentirles a ellas", decía ella no muy animada al respecto.

Si…supongo que no le puedo culpar por cumplir las reglas.

-"Pero…como es que sabes hacer de todo…?", pregunto yo confundida como me entere que ella hizo decenas de trabajos en Ponyville casi como si fuera una profesional, y a la primera.

-"No se, suerte supongo", decía ella toda tranquila levantando los hombros por un segundo.

-"Que hablas de suerte Gimmy, mama decía que tu padre pudo haber sido un unicornio, y por eso es que puedes hacer de todo….por lo de que los unicornios pueden hacer de todo", decía Gilda finalmente volteándose para verlas a Gibby y a Greta.

-"Hasta que saludas Gilda….", decía Gabby como iba directo a abrazar a Gilda, pese a las protestas de Gilda.

-"Se conocen?", pregunto yo aun más confundida…..

-"Si que si, somos hermanas las 3", decía Gabby como con su pata trasera traía consigo a Greta para así abrazar tanto a Gilda como a Greta a la vez.

-"Hermanastras…..", decía Greta como se zafaba del abrazo de Gabby.

-"Ni eso, solo somos 3 hembras grifos con madres que no tenían correlación, y que se decidieron a ser hermanas", decía Gilda saliendo también del agarre de Gabby.

-"Bueno…..pero mama no querría que el legado terminara allí…porque nosotras no podemos ser igual que ellas?", pregunto Gabby algo triste.

-"Eres tan tierna y dulce que me empalaga y me trae aún algunos malos recuerdos…..", decía Gilda como le sacaba la lengua.

-"Apenas aguanto que tu que has estado mucho menos tiempo que yo en la milicia, y hallas llegado al grado de sargento antes que yo…que aun soy solo una soldado raso", decía ella sin muchas ganas.

-"No te desanimes Greta, ya lograras ser sargento algún día…yo se que si", decía Gabby toda optimista.

-"Has batido records de tiro y estás en el escuadrón de francotiradores, eres super hábil en combate cuerpo a cuerpo y tiro a mediana y corta distancia, como rayos puedo competir con ello cuando acabe casi de ultimo lugar en la academia..", decía Greta no muy feliz de recordar eso.

-"Pero al menos recordar algo que ella no tiene….", decía Gilda con una sonrisa.

Pero una que solo significa que es para fastidiarla en grande.

-"Que cosa?", pregunto Greta.

-"Ella sigue siendo virgen y nosotras no", decía Gilda toda sonriente.

-"Es cierto, jeje…", decía Greta con una sonrisa ahora.

-"Oigan, no es mi culpa que no muchos chicos quieran salir conmigo después que le rompí el brazo al que se sobrepaso un día conmigo….", decía Gabby no muy feliz por ello.

-"Pero aun así, eso nos hace mejor a las 2 en una cosa y a ti no, y con eso nos basta y sobra verdad Greta?", pregunto Gilda a su "hermanastra".

-"Pues claro…", decía Greta con una gran sonrisa.

Ok….

Me esperaba cosas bizarras, pero creo que esto ya es medio excesivo…..

-..-..-.-..-.-.-..-.-..-.-..-..-.-.

 **Jefa de ingenieros, Pixi**

 **En esos momentos**

 **8:50 am**

 **Laboratorios del ACM en applelosa**

-"Hola chicos, traje donas!"; grite yo al entrar a los laboratorios con 2 cajas llenas de donas.

Y las hijas del jefe forjador Force Iron fueron las primeras en saquear la primera caja de donas.

Las donas siempre alegran a todos, y me alegran a mi el día que les alegre el día….

Con algo tan simple como donas gratis.

-"No esta vez Pixi….estoy muy cerca de enlazar el portal nuevo con una superficie solida cerca de la zona en donde se encontraba el punto de salida….", decía Starwill como lo veía todo concentrado llenando de magia el nuevo espejo portal que le ayude a construir.

Que ahora es en forma de arco, y ocupa una de las paredes del lugar, y es lo suficientemente alto en su parte más alta, como para que pase un minotauro promedio en su armadura promedio.

Y tan ancha como para que pasen a la vez 6 ponys sin problemas

Como el arco esta echo de las mismas aleaciones de cristales especiales con que fue construido el espejo original.

Como encima del arco en su parte mas alta, tiene el diario con que se podía comunicar uno con Sunset, flotando en una burbuja de energía, que en estos momentos Starwill esta dirigiendo su magia.

-"Esta bien…sabes en donde está las donas de todas formas…", decía yo toda tranquila como yo dejaba la caja restante de donas en una mesa cerca de el, donde tenía sus nuevas notas al respecto de su invención.

Que tuvo que rehacer desde 0.

En fin.

Yo me fui a mi puesto para terminar otro gran invento!.

Que será de gran utilidad en esta guerra por venir…

 ***RED ALERT* *RED ALERT***

Apenas empezaron a sonar las alarmas fui rápido a la computadora alienígena para ver el nivel de alerta.

-"Que esta pasando?", pregunto sorprendido Starwill entre todo ese ruido de las alarmas.

-"La alarma de aproximación, nos avisa cuando una alteración en el espacio y tiempo sucede en la atmosfera, o que en términos simples, las naves alienígenas vienen de regreso", decía yo toda seria como revisaba.

-"Y en donde aparecerán?", pregunto preocupado el Profesor Mind como estaba allí y se acerco a verme.

Como yo veía los datos que llegaban de los satélites.

Que aparecían en avalancha a niveles que nunca he visto antes….

Como veía la imagen en 3D de nuestro mundo.

Como empezaban a salir puntos rojos alrededor del planeta….

Decenas y decenas…..

Luego cientos…..empezaron a aparecer.

El contador al lado no dejaba de aumentar la cifra de anomalías….

Hasta que en solo segundos, el contador se detuvo en 2 mil…..

2 mil naves están a punto de llegar….y no será en Equestria esta vez, este es un asalto a nivel mundial…..

Como al otro lado de la pantalla aparecía el tiempo que teníamos antes de que lleguen…

 **15 MINUTOS (Mas exactamente 14:40:10:35)**

-"En todos lados…", es lo único que pude decir como mande la alerta roja a nivel mundial, para que el mundo sepa….que los alienígenas han vuelto…

-.-..-.-..-..-.-.-..-.-.

 **Capitán Fresh**

 **En esos momentos**

 **Oficias del comandante en Applelosa**

-"Esto es muy sencillo….", decía el medio adormilado, como esta sentado en la silla del comandante, como esta con las patas haciendo como almohada, mientras esta tomando una siesta.

-"Debí ser comandante si este era el tipo de trabajo que tiene todos los días…..", decía yo entre sueños como estaba tranquilamente disfrutando de este lugar cuando…

 _-"Capitán Fresh, alerta roja, alerta roja, los alienígenas ya vienen, invasión total en toda Equestria, extrañamente los únicos puntos que no van a invadir será Yakyakistán y el imperio de Cristal, supongo que por estar muy ocultos en la nieve…..pero ya vienen señor, todos esperan sus ordenes!"_ ¸decía Pixi toda alarmada por los intercomunicadores como las alarmas empezaron a sonar.

… *el se despierta, pero no se levanta*

Comet…

Si salgo vivo de está…..

Si me pides que te reemplace para ser comandante aunque sea por 1 hora…..

Me meto un tiro primero…

….

 _-"Señor!",_ grito alarmada Pixi por los intercomunicadores como yo tomo la radio.

-"Ya todos han entrenado para esto, saben que hacer….así que solo preparen las defensas, saquen la maldita nave y a defender como se pueda esto…..", decía yo todo serio como me levantaba a ponerme mi armadura que dejaron en este cuarto por si acaso pasaba una emergencia.

Y si que ha pasado…..

 _-"Entendido…"_ , decía toda nerviosa Pixi.

*suspiro*

Espero que al menos pueda decirte las cosas que pensé Comet…

Así que solo sobrevive viejo amigo….

Quieres?

-..-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-

 **Dra. Clansy**

 **En los laboratorios.**

 **En esos momentos**

 **(13 minutos, con 20 segundos para la invasión)**

Oh…

Así que ya es hora eh… *pensaba ella toda sonriente*

 _-"Todo el personal médico pónganse sus armaduras….que se viene el trabajo de sus vidas!"_ , decía Pixi por el intercomunicador.

-"En eso tienes toda la razón Pixi…", decía en voz alta toda tranquila como miraba el tanque que contenía mi creación, colocado dentro de los tubos de terapia genética, sellada por ahora con acero.

Como la ingresaba con una garra metalica especial dentro de una capsula de emergencia para su tamaño.

Creada para lanzar a Angel 01 a la batalla con rapidez mediante un conducto especial….

Ahora será usada para llevar a mi creación a la colonia del Rey Thorax.

Jejeje.

-"Nos vemos creación mía….si sobrevives de una pieza, te dare un regalo muy especial cuando regreses…..", decía yo con una sonrisa como tocaba suavemente la capsula, como entonces apretaba el botón rojo para lanzarla la capsula.

Como esta salió disparada por un conducto especial, con dirección al rey Thorax.

Y no me preocupo por el….

Chrysalis sabe que solo a los alienígenas debe matar…si el libre albedrío desea mantener.

Jejeje…

-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.

 **Risk**

 **En el acorazado en Manehattan.**

 **2 minutos antes de lanzar la alerta**

-"Ohhh siiii…..que estas vacaciones comiencen!", decía yo todo animado como era el primer en salir a cubierta.

Como ya un grupo de ponys estaba en los muelles solo curioseando viendo el barco.

Y yo los saludaba de vuelta como llegue a la barandilla.

Y ellos me saludaban de vuelta.

-"Porque teníamos que esperarlos y no poder salir nosotras por nuestra cuenta?", pregunta Xiana toda enojada al ser la siguiente en salir.

-"Solo lo dices porque no fuiste invitada a la ducha especial…", decía su amiga Juniper como le empujaba con un caderazo.

Con gran disgusto de parte de Xiana.

-"A mi no me importa…fue tiempo suficiente hasta que la hinchazón de mi ojo baje….", decía Grunch como aun llevaba consigo una bolsa de hielo sobre su ojo golpeado.

Grace no dijo nada al salir, porque ella si fue invitada a la "ducha" especial, jeje.

-"Yo no quiero salir sin algún conocido cerca….", decía Kina algo apenada como fue la siguiente en salir.

Las hijas de Armory no dijeron nada porque ellas si se demoraron en prepararse.

Pensando que traer consigo.

Si que alforja combina con sus pelajes, o si debían traer cámaras…..

O sombrero, o lentes…

O todo a la vez…

-"Porque siempre tenemos que esperar a que termines de tener sexo con tus amantes hermano…", decía toda disgustada mi hermana Suly como se subió encima de mí.

-"Porque el líder del Grupo fénix me dio fe que cuidara esta nave y sus ocupantes, y eso es lo que voy a hacer", decía yo con gran orgullo y determinación.

-"Aja…quisiera verte hacer eso…..si lo único que haces bien es estar de vago…", decía Xiana con mucho disgusto.

-"Puedo ser responsable…..", decía yo aun con seguridad.

-"Tu hermanita conoce sobre que es el sexo antes que yo lo sabría a su edad!", decía Xiana como señalaba a mi hermana.

-"Y conozco las posiciones que le gustan a sus amantes…jejeje", decía Suly con una sonrisa traviesa como con sus alas hacía un circulo con una ala, y con la otra, la introducía por el hueco que creo el circulo.

Haciendo que todas se sonrojaran sabiendo el contexto de ese gesto.

Si….

Yo tampoco quería traerla porque si que esta siendo casi muy parecido a mi mama…

Y eso…..me llena de muchos sentimientos encontrados la verdad…

-"Ves….el día en que seas responsable por algo, será el día en que el cielo se caiga", decía ella toda seria.

Como al parecer el destino tiene un sentido del humor muy cruel…..

Porque empezaron a sonar en la ciudad y en el mismo barco, las alarmas de aproximación….

-"Joooder, porque tenías que hablar!", grito yo enojado como yo abro mis alas y vuelo hasta el segundo piso, como por automatico todas las armas del barco se encienden y se ponen en posición de tiro hacia arriba…o lo más arriba que pueden.

Como las 3 torretas principales solo pueden disparar hasta un angulo de unos 70 grados, porque aun usan proyectiles tradicionales.

Mientras que las 4 torretas secundarias que son cañones de plasma, y las 12 terciarias que son cañones de riel, si pueden disparar hacia arriba en angulos de 90 grados pero con alcances más limitados de menos de 2 km.

-"Bien echo Xiana, comenzó el fin del mundo", decía sin muchos animos su amiga.

-"Oye, que no es mi culpa que justo el destino me haya escuchado por una vez!", decía enojada Xiana.

Y es lo último que escuche como yo ya había entrado por la puerta del segundo piso de la torre principal del acorazado.

Como iba rápidamente a la puerta y empezaba a abrir la pesada puerta blindada, que era una rueda grande…..y muy pesada.

Todo este piso es una caja negra impenetrable por todo el equipo que tiene a bordo…..

-"Hey hermano….el bunker para civiles esta haya abajo, no se que haces abriendo ese lugar…esta prohibido para los que no son militares….", decía yo como giraba esa maldita rueda lo más rápido que podía, pero además que no soy muy fuerte, esa cosa si que pesa más que una yegua….por lo denso que es…

-"Para mi si esta permitido, por razones que no tengo tiempo de explicar….así que ve al bunker ya!", grito yo todo serio.

Asustándola un poco.

Pero con razón!.

Porque esta puta situación es gravísima….

Si la alerta roja suena en mi barco, es que la emergencia es a nivel mundial

Y en estos momentos piden que yo este al mando para dirigir lo que pase.

-"Oye genio, porque estás abriendo este lugar…que esta fuera de tu alance, solo nosotras podemos hacerlo", decía Xiana con algo de desprecio como flotaba suavemente hasta aquí desde afuera.

Como el resto vino a su manera hacia aquí….

A su manera

-"Si Risk….dejalos a los que si saben que hacer…", decía Grunch algo serio, pero con mejor tacto que Xiana como se acerco a mí.

-"Ustedes no saben que hacer esta vez, y yo si….y soy el que tiene que estar si o si detrás de esa puerta!", grito yo todo serio y enojado.

Sorprendiendo a todos.

Como por fin termino de abrir esa puerta.

-"Por fin!", grito aliviado, como yo la abro y estoy por pasar.

Pero Xiana me detiene con su magia.

-"No, solo un líder debe estar allí, y tu no lo eres", decía Xiana toda seria como ella pasaba adentro.

Donde había 4 computadoras alienígenas en los costados, la habitación no tenía ventanas, y estaba solo iluminado por todos los circuitos de las computadoras alienígenas.

Como en el centro había un casco especial colgando del techo, con unos guantes especiales tirados en el suelo.

-"Sueltenme….eso no es suyo…..yo soy el único que puede usarlo", decía yo todo serio como lucho contra el control telequinetico de Xiana, que es realmente fuerte….

-"Amigo…..seamos sincero…..has reprobado ciencias…..yo creo que si apenas sabes que son esas cosas en primer lugar….", decía Grunch con honestidad.

-"Además….tomabas clases menos avanzada con tu padre y Ground…..porque te tenían lastima…..", decía Grace con pesar, "Así que deja de luchar….y que se encargue Xiana de esto quieres…..", decía ella intentando sonar comprensiva.

Como Xiana estaba a punto de agarrar mi casco.

Echo especialmente para mi!.

-"Chicos…..no hagan hacer algo con que se arrepentirán todas sus vidas!"; grito yo enojado.

-"Vamos…..no te pongas de malas…cuando esto termine podemos bajar a hacerlo de nuevo…", decía Juniper toda juguetona como me tocaba las mejillas.

-"Suficiente!", grito yo como Xiana estaba viendo como ponerse el casco extraño.

-"Protocolo de defensa X-04 activado!", grito yo.

 ** _-"En efecto Risk"_** **,** decía una voz robotica desde las computadoras como 4 mini torretas gatling salieron del techo de la sala y apuntaron hacia la puerta y se encuentran girando,

-"Ahora déjenme solo ahora, que tienen 40 segundos antes que llueva balas sobre ustedes", decía yo todo enojado.

Se que les eh dado una imagen pasiva de mí, pero no es para que me desprecien tan feo ahora….

-"No estes jugando ahora querido….", decía Juniper toda sorprendida por los avances.

-"No estoy jugando, yo soy el jodido líder del grupo Fenix, y si no me sueltan ahora, es un segundo perdido en la defensa del jodido mundo!", grito yo enojado como todos se quedaron quietos, como el tiempo se agota.

-"Pruebalo….", decía Xiana como por fin ella me soltó.

-"Con gusto…..", decía yo como camine hacia el casco, como me lo puse con cuidado, sintiendo los nodos conectar con mi cabeza, y usaba una correa para sujetármela.

Como con solo pensarla, las torretas pararon y se regresaron al techo.

Como a mi alrededor empezaron a aparecer datos y cifras estadísticas en hologramas.

Que me decía las ubicaciones del enemigo que viene.

Y en cuando viene.

Y cuantos vienen…

Y los números y las ubicaciones no son nada agradables.

-"Chicos…tomen sus cosas y prepárense para una gran batalla…les ayudare como pueda…pero tengo en estos momentos dirigir a las tropas en la isla…..como establezco los blancos para las torretas una vez los alienígenas aparezcan.

Decía yo como me ponía los guantes, que en seguida le aparecieron dedos mágicos que me ayudaron a teclear sobre todos los datos que me rodeaban…..

-"Como…..como alguien como tu realmente eres el líder….?", pregunto Xiana toda sorprendida.

Como todos los presentes lo estaban igual…

-"Fingí reprobar…las clases que me daban eran para super genios….y como pegaso, tengo que estar atento a tantas cosas mientras vuelo, que dirigir un ejercito….se me es pan comido….aun con todos los datos en pantalla, como el nivel de procesamiento de lo que ve un pegaso tiene que ser veloz….yo lo uso en esto…..", decía yo como no dejaba de prestarle atención a 100 cosas más….

Preparando las defensas desde Eastland, hasta Aztecolt, desde el reino grifo, a Saddle Arabia…..

-"Mierda…..", decía Grunch todo sorprendido.

-"Mmm…..ya me lo imaginaba", decía Lucy no muy sorprendida que digamos.

-"Ahora que esperan, tenemos 12 minutos antes de que lleguen, que esperan!", grito yo como muevo esa cuenta regresiva flotando hacia ellos para que lo vean.

-"Muy bien….líder Risk….", decía Xiana muy extrañada al decir esas palabras como me hacía una leve reverencia, "Ya lo escucharon, a por las armaduras, que esperan….a que el contador llegue a 0!", grito Xiana para que todos se muevan.

Y su grito los hizo, como el resto dejo el lugar y se fue a por sus cosas.

Excepto Xiana.

-"Sabes que esto no cambia nada de lo que dije de ti verdad…..", decía Xiana toda seria.

-"Me lo imaginaba…..", decía yo como también mandaba un mensaje en automatico a todos los líderes mundiales sobre cuanto faltaba para la invasión.

-"Y si sobrevivimos…podre al menos reconocerte como alguien importante por lo menos", decía Xiana no muy a gusta diciendo esas palabras.

-"Que tal, si sobrevivimos, y por haber faltado el respeto a un oficial de alto rango, me dejas rellenarte como pavo….que te parece….", decía yo todo serio, nada de juegos.

Que por haberme faltado el respeto, no merece tampoco respeto.

Que si quiere jugar brusco, yo también lo haré…

-"Si sobrevivimos….lo pensare…", decía ella nada feliz por ello como se retiraba y cerraba la puerta detrás de si…..

Si….

Solo tuvo que suceder una invasión alienígena para que se fijara en mí…

Pero.

Algo es algo…

.-.-..-…-..-.-..-.-..-..-.-..-

 **Y seguirá, y seguirá…..**

 **Que esto no acaba.**

 **Solo hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy, porque se me hace tarde, y se me hace ya muy largo el capitulo de hoy.**

 **Que el siguiente ya mostrara más cosas….**

 **Se los prometo.**

 **Que esta saga será brutal.**

 **Jejeje.**

 **Y en serio, busco música epica para batallas alienígenas.**

 **Que no las encuentro…**

 **Si alguien conoce, dígalo en los comentarios, a lavez de que les pareció el capitulo de hoy.**

 **Parece que el universo le gusta evitar que vuelva a mi horario habitual de publicación con cada desastre ocurriendo que evita que toque la computadora por un largo periodo de tiempo.**

 **Y hoy casi se sale con la suya.**

 **Pero el destino no esta escrito y lo termino hoy!.**

 **Por lo menos.**

 **Jejeje.**

 **En fin, espero que les haya gustado gente bonita, nos vemos en el siguiente con la saga de contraataque alienígena :3**


	97. Chapter 97

_**Capitulo 97: Revancha Alienigena parte 3**_

 **Rainbow Dash**

 **(14 minutos , con 20 segundos para la invasión)**

 **Bunker de Griffinstone.**

 **1:50 pm**

-"….y lo hicimos detrás de mi casa como unos jóvenes enamorados…", decía Gilda toda sonriente, como ella y Greta estaban ahora contando sus momentos más intimos para molestar a Gabby.

Y a mi también.

Pero mejor no me metí, ya son cosas de familia…..

Y solo ellas se entienden. *piensa ella como solo come despacio una brocheta de pescado*

 ***las alarmas empiezan a sonar***

 _-"Sargento Gabby, nos ha llegado el aviso de que una flota de 2 mil naves alienígenas invadirán el planeta, y que nosotros somos uno de los blancos"_ , decía por la radio de su armadura.

-"No voy a decir que me alegra que esta conversación allá acabado…pero ya saben que hacer gente, a las armerías todo miliciano!", grito ella eso ultimo, como el mercado detuvo toda actividad.

Como detrás de ella saca su casco y se lo pone.

-"Vamos Greta, nos necesitarán afuera", decía Gabby como miraba a su hermana, como ella solo asintió y ambas fueron hacia la entrada al bunker.

Como en el mercado empezaron los vendedores a recoger sus cosas, y los clientes empezaron a irse por las puertas que llevan a los pasillos inferiores.

Se ve a algunos corriendo y volando, que supongo que son los milicianos que aun no estaban en servicio y van a por sus cosas, y los que son civiles simplemente caminan.

-"Vamos Dash….estaremos a salvo abajo….", decía Gilda como me agarraba de mi pata delantera.

-"No quiero estar a salvo Gilda…..quiero ayudar…", decía yo toda seria como la detuve.

-"Trajiste tu armadura?", pregunto ella toda seria.

-"No, pero traje un arnes…por si podíamos entrar a un campo de tiros a probar algunas armas locales", decía yo.

-"No te dejaran salir sin armadura", decía Gilda toda seria.

-"Pero no me puedo quedar abajo sin hacer nada, si me entrenaron para enfrentarme a alienígenas después de todo", decía yo toda seria.

Y hacer acrobacias, pero ese ya es en tiempos de paz.

-"No, que si te dejaran combatir, pero obviamente no te dejarán salir haya afuera, te quedarás en reserva como el resto", decía Gilda.

-"Mmmm…..bueno, algo es algo", decía yo a regañadientes.

-"Si, y vamos ya, que no tenemos mucho tiempo, que si no llegamos rápido, nos darán los rifles más viejos", decía ella toda seria como salió volando con rapidez.

-"Ahora si estamos hablando mi lengua…..", decía yo toda emocionada como la seguía.

Se que no estoy en Equestria.

Pero, cruzarme de brazos cruzados en una batalla…

Solo en mis pesadillas ocurriría algo así…..

.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-

 **Perspectiva en tercera persona**

 **(14 minutos y 30 segundos para la invasión)**

 **Saddle Arabia.**

 **2:50 pm**

Se ve la capital de Saddle Arabia, aun con sus viejas y enormes murallas, de 30 metros de alto protegiendo el exterior de la ciudad, pero modernizada sus defensas, al estar en la cima de estas, puestos de ametralladora que apuntan tanto fuera y dentro de la ciudad, como se ve a la nueva guardia nacional conformada por un 99,9 % de yegua vigilar en sus armaduras modernas, teñidas con los colores del desierto que les rodea y que les confunde a la vez con la muralla, patrullar la cima de está.

Como en las torres que hay cada 200 metros en la muralla, en su cima hay torretas antiaéreas de plasma, lo último en defensas antiaéreas.

Pero la ciudad no está solo dentro de las enormes murallas.

Como también hay casas alrededor de la muralla, y su flamante aeropuerto al sur de la ciudad, contrasta demasiado con las casas de arcilla y puertas de madera.

Un aeropuerto echo de acero, concreto su torre de control y zona de carga y descarga, y alquitrán para la pista de aterrizaje.

En las calles tanto fuera como dentro de la ciudad están tranquilas, con solo unos pocos civiles saliendo con este imponente calor a esta hora del día, siendo lo que más se ve, a las soldados patrullando la ciudad manteniéndola segura a toda hora.

Y cuando las alarmas empiezan a sonar por toda la ciudad.

Toda la actividad se detiene por un segundo….

Si no estuviera sonando la alarma, podrías escuchar hasta el sonido de un alfiler cayendo resonando en toda la ciudad.

Pero cuando los altos parlantes en la ciudad anuncian:

" _ **13 minutos con 25 segundos para la invasión, esta ciudad como otras 10 en este país va a ser atacado, esta invasión es a nivel mundial, así que no habrá refuerzos…."**_

Decía una voz automatizada por esos parlantes.

En esos momentos de las casas y negocios de la ciudad empezaron a salir todos los civiles, corriendo de forma ordenada hacia las entradas de los búnkeres.

Como las soldados se preparaban tomando posiciones defensivas en toda la ciudad alrededor de las entradas al bunker o de valor histórico para evitar su destrucción.

Mientras que en el desierto, alrededor de la ciudad empiezan a aparecer de la arena torretas de plasma, con cañones dobles de 10 metros de altura.

Como un escudo mágico los rodeaba.

A al menos 20 torretas alrededor de la ciudad.

Este mismo procedimiento sucedía en cada ciudad donde la alarma empezará a sonar en Saddle Arabia.

.-.-..-..-.-..-..-.-.-.-

 **Reino Cebra**

 **(14 minutos y 30 segundos para la invasión)**

 **1:50 PM**

La ciudad portuaria de Racktown, convertida ahora en capital del reino.

Antes una ciudad semi abandonada por el bloqueo de Bloody Mary al país.

Lo único de moderno son sus puertos y el aeropuerto obligatorio…

Por lo demás, las casas más modernas que hay son minimas y son de ladrillo y son usadas para negocios.

Mientras que las casas son de paja o arcilla, como las calles están sin adoquinar siquiera.

Son solo de tierra compactada.

Como está la ciudad llena de jardines y hermosos parques mantenidos por la clon de Holy, como única defensora de la ciudad, y su madre en menor medida.

Como prefiere que el resto de cebras que recién se acostumbran a las nuevas tecnologías, protejan las partes más aisladas del país.

Pero ellas sufren la discriminación de las demás potencias extranjeras, aun hay algo de resentimiento por lo de Bloody Mary.

Así que solo les han permitido adquirir las primeras versiones de las armaduras, las V.1

Y armas de la época de la primera invasión…..pero aun así, la milicia cebra no le importa, porque al menos aun así creen que no se desconectarán tan pronto de sus costumbres.

Como en vez de granadas, aun muchas usarán sus pócimas de combate.

Y sus lanzas…..que se convirtieron en anticuadas apenas se inventaron las armas de fuego.

Pero que muchas cebras milicianas se niegan a dejar atrás, y las mantienen juntos con esos viejos rifles que les dieron.

Pero dejando eso de lado, las cebras civiles están tranquilas, este día es un día cualquiera para ellas.

Como en el puerto están alegres de recibir a los mercaderes de tierras extranjeras que vienen por barco o por avión, más interesados por el dinero que mantener el odio a las cebras.

Como los puertos están llenos de mercaderes ambulantes que reciben con grandes sonrisas a esos mercaderes.

Pero toda la calma del día es arruinado cuando las alarmas suenan….

En postes rudimentarios echos de madera alrededor de la ciudad.

El mismo mensaje que se escucho en Saddle Arabia suena aquí igualmente….

También 10 ciudades más serán atacadas en este país.

Los civiles saben que hacer en esta ciudad.

Todos van a los parques, incluso los mercaderes extranjeros confundidos por este acto tan extraño.

Confundidos de porque nadie va al bunker en esta ciudad.

Pero cuando llegan a los parques, sus respuestas son respondidas como desde la tierra enormes flores brotan de la tierra, crecen y empiezan a envolverlos de manera individual a cada civil.

Envolviéndolos a todos en extrañamente duros capullos, que empiezan a descender en la tierra…..

Llevándolos a al menos 20 metros debajo de la ciudad.

Los capullos los llevan a tuneles que fueron escavados por raíces modificadas creadas por Holy para ahorrar costes, los capullos liberan a los civiles en esas series de tuneles.

Parcialmente iluminados con unos focos que cuelgan de los techos.

Como el aire es proporcionado por plantas modificadas que pueden sobrevivir en ese ambiente de casi total oscuridad.

Mientras que Holy y su madre se van juntas a uno de los más grandes parques y se ponen a meditar juntas.

Como entonces una serie de raíces las rodean en forma de cúpula para protegerlas.

Como de los arboles empiezan a descolgarse armas que había ocultas en ellas…..

Decenas y decenas de armas que los arboles sostienen con sus ramas…

Solo Holy hizo que una ciudad llena de arboles…

Se convirtieran en su ejercito…..

Capaz de usar armas, como se ve como las ramas de los arboles cargan las armas, y les quitan los seguros.

Cualquiera que no conociera a Holy se quedarían boquiabierto ante este extraño espectáculo de arboles armados para la guerra…..

Pero…si una cebra del lugar se encontrara de repente parado en la superficie diría…..

"Debe ser Holy practicando con sus plantas de nuevo…."

-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.

 **Eastland**

 **(14 minutos y 30 segundos para la invasión)**

 **6:30 pm**

El hermoso valle del zorro blanca, con hermosos arboles que en primavera florecen con flores blancas que simulan desde el aire como si hubiera nevado, en medio de las montañas de Eastland….

De un pequeño pueblo, ahora se encuentra una más vibrante ciudad, ahora convertida en capital del país.

Con edificios de ladrillos de 3 pisos, y algunas fábricas todas nuevas y relucientes en pavimentadas calles, además del aeropuerto donde llegan las nuevas mercancías, donde los pilotos ponen sus vidas en riesgo cada dìa que deben aterrizar, por el viento de las montañas que no son nada amables con los voladores, no solo biológicos, si no, mecánicos.

Tanto civiles como soldados del nuevo gobierno dirigidos por un ya anciano líder de los mercenarios del Zorro Blanco, llamado Shin Fox se encuentra gobernando desde su casa y antigua sede de su gremio.

Que pese a ya tener sus 87 años, sigue tan sabio y cuerdo como cuando era joven, pese a que ya su cuerpo ya no responde como antes.

En las calles los civiles como las patrullas del ejercito reformado de Eastland patrullan las calles como cualquier día del año

La general Mig se la ve saliendo de la antigua base de entrenamiento de los Zorros Blanco, ahora convertida en base militar después de un intenso día de entrenamiento como se va despidiendo de los guardias que vigilan la entrada.

Como un nuevo día ha acabado, y el día va pasando lentamente a la noche.

La princesa Lena y comandante del ejercito, se encuentra tranquila paseando con su esposo Afit en plena ciudad, disfrutando de la calma del atardecer.

Hasta que las alarmas empiezan a sonar.

El mismo aviso que a los otros países les ha llegado, pero solo a 9 ciudades tienen como blanco los alienígenas esta vez.

Las alarmas suenan, y los no militares corren a las montañas, donde las antiguas minas de la montaña se transformaron en un bunker y que será suficiente para resguardar a todos los civiles.

La princesa y su esposo corren a su hogar para recoger sus armaduras y sus armas.

Como Mig corre de vuelta a la base para preparar al ejercito.

Como el mismo presidente del país…

Todo sereno va lentamente donde tiene una armadura donada justo para el, versión V.4 de color blanco puro.

Que le ayudara a moverse como en su juventud.

Porque después de todo, puede que el sea un unicornio ya viejo, pero un viejo zorro aun puede ser letal a su manera.

Y el preferiría el suicidio, a quedarse sin hacer nada para proteger el valle que el y su familia que durante generaciones juraron proteger callera ante unos invasores..

Mientras en 20 puntos de los lados de la cadena montañosa que rodea al valle se levantan las torretas en las posiciones más perfectas que cualquier militar pudo desear, haciendo que cualquier nave que se pusiera en el centro, no tuviera oportunidad alguna de escapar….

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-

 **Reino Minotauro**

 **(14 minutos y 30 segundos para la invasión)**

 **4:30 pm**

Mientras que en la capital del reino minotauro, el país menos abatido por la guerra.

Con ahora edificios de acero y concreto, simbolos de una nueva era de avances tecnológicos empiezan a erigirse por la ciudad.

Aunque son menos de 5 de al menos 20 pisos de altura, son altos y robustos, con paneles de vidrio blindados.

Erigidos en los bordes de la ciudad capital.

Y uno en el centro.

No son hoteles ni centros de negocios.

No.

Son conocidos como los búnkeres modernos para ellos.

Porque el vidrio blindado que se ve en el exterior es solo una fachada para que no se vea lo que es en realidad el edificio, un edificio lleno de torretas antiaéreas, artillería, y cañones antitanques, con capacidad para 500 soldados.

A la vez que el vidrio funcionan como material refractante y evite que se detecte lo que hay adentro en realidad por los alienígenas.

Haciendo que los civiles solo vean simbolos del avance tecnológico que ha tenido su pueblo en esta década.

Donde los coches, radios y televisores llenan las casas.

Donde el cine y las locutoras de radio animan a la gente en estos tiempos inciertos.

Como nuevas vestimentas son llevadas por la población local, como los pantalones jeans, y las poleras con frases ingeniosas o dibujos caricaturescos.

Como en las calles caminan tanto civiles como patrullas blindadas del ejercito del general Atom.

Pero cuando las alarmas suenan…..

El ambiente de optimismo se derrumba….

Los civiles corren a los búnkeres para civiles subterráneos, dejando todo lo que estaban haciendo.

Incluso si estaban en el baño, salen sin haber limpiado y con los pantalones abajo.

Y si se estaban duchando, salir desnudos y con el cuerpo enjabonado no les importa.

Si eso significa que vivirán un día más…..

Los soldados minotauros en sus enormes armaduras salen a las calles, los búnkeres se activan, revelando la enorme artillería con que cuentan esas torres.

Los primeros 5 pisos cuentan con artillería antipersona, que es una forma simple de decir ametralladoras gatlings de alto calibre, casi del grosor de una pata de pony, gracias a que las enormes armaduras que llevan, les permiten llevar aun más enormes armas.

Los pisos del 6 al 10 tienen artillería antitanque, lista para aniquilar cualquier unidad blindada alienígena que tengan en su mira.

De los pisos del 11 al 15 tienen morteros listos para dar soporte a sus soldados en tierra en donde soliciten, mientras que en los pisos del 16 al 20, incluido la azotea, se despliegan torretas antiaéreas listas para llenar el cielo de plasma caliente.

Los minotauros defenderán sus 11 ciudades marcadas, incluso si para ello tengan que destruirlas en el proceso.

 **-..-..-.-.-..-.**

 **Isla de Navid**

 **(14 minutos y 30 segundos para la invasión)**

 **La misma hora que en el reino Minotauro**

La Isla de Navid, una isla habitada por solo 380 habitantes, no más grande que un pueblo mediano, es una mini nación en la cual, civiles…..solo cuentan a los niños.

Porque una vez cumples 18 años, eres piloto, eres mecánico o constructor, eres recolector, eres cocinero o eres militar.

Porque si o si debes ser útil para una pequeña ciudad-estado, que es una de las más importantes del planeta.

Los vagos no son permitidos allí….

Pero aunque sea pequeña y poco numerosa…

Las defensas que tienen son de última generación…

Y cuando las alarmas empiezan a sonar.

Todos saben inmediatamente que hacer…

Años de simulacros y entrenamiento les han preparado para este día.

Y aunque solo cuenten con 300 militares, incluyendo entre todos ellos, a 30 pilotos.

La mayoría muy jóvenes y recién ingresados en la milicia…

Se encuentren entre la milicia mejor entrenada del mundo.

Y todo gracias al entrenamiento intensivo de la única yegua entre un montón de minotauros.

Kary, la segunda al mando en la isla, una ya madura yegua unicornio de un bien cuidado pelaje, y una larga melena dorada, se encuentra en estos momentos poniéndose su armadura, mientras va llamando a sus tropas para montar las defensas.

Como el resto del personal no militar se retira al bunker subterráneo.

30 pilotos, de los cuales solo están 23, porque el resto se encontraba en su itinerario habitual llevando carga a nivel mundial.

Como el restante o estaba preparando sus aviones para partir, o estaban en merecido descanso después de un turno de 10 horas.

Esos 7 se quedaran en donde están, como no les da el tiempo de regresar y montarse en sus cazas.

Como el resto va rápidamente en montarse en sus F35 Lightining.

Aviones modificados para llevar ametralladoras de plasma y misiles de alto poder destructivo.

Esos 23 defenderán el aire con sus vidas.

Mientras que en tierra, defenderán sus hogares toda la milicia como puedan.

Como del mar, empiezan a surgir las torretas que defenderán toda la isla.

Un total de 45.

Más torretas que cualquier ciudad conocida en el mundo, solo superada por Canterlot, que la rodean 60, pero es que están complementadas con las 30 que rodean Ponyville.

Pero aun así, que se esperaban de la base aérea más importante del mundo entero?.

 **.-.-…-.-.-.-**

 **Aztecolt**

 **(14 minutos y 30 segundos para la invasión)**

 **La misma hora que en Equestria**

La capital del país, antiguamente conocida como la capital de la corrupción eterna y símbolo del egoísmo de las clases altas.

Luego como un basurero destruido, ahora como uno diría, esta solo ok.

Al menos las calles están limpias y ordenadas, y las casas destruidas durante la gran crisis que sacudió al país en la gran guerra con Bloody Mary y la caída del país en el caos absoluto., ahora están reconstruidas.

Nada más que eso, no hay casas nuevas ni nada.

Solo se han reconstruido, y allí quedo, pero con materiales simples, nada lujoso.

Las mansiones de los nobles que huyeron o murieron durante la gran purga, fueron convertidos a apartamentos para los que ahora viven en la ciudad.

Una mezcla tan rara de razas que solo la ciudad Manhattan posee.

Y es que en la ciudad, no, todo el país se ha convertido en un lugar que recibió a los marginados que han perdido absolutamente todo y más…

Como los grifos derrotados de la gran guerra.

Changelings que no querían volverse una comuna pacifista.

Y ponys tipo planta, que puede que se vean como un pony tierra o pegaso normal.

Pero no comen como un pony normal.

Son plantas autónomas, que comen nitratos especialmente creados para que puedan comer por la boca, y se quedan parados afuera en el caliente sol de la selva de Aztecolt.

Y los desechos que producen son abono del más puro usado para las granjas, además que ellos respiran dióxido de carbono y exhalan oxigeno como una planta haría.

Y para evitar mutaciones extrañas, solo pueden reproducirse entre los de su tipo. Pero para evitar cualquier confusión, ellos son fríos al tacto si se quedan mucho tiempo en la sombra, y tienen la piel más dura por ser parte como arboles que caminan.

Aunque…son tan susceptibles al fuego como una planta normal lo haría.

Así que se alejan de las cocinas lo más que pueden ellos.

Y la milicia esta pobremente entrenada, aun cuando tienen las armaduras y armas más nuevas del mercado y es menos numerosa que la de otras naciones

Pero para compensar eso.

Hay armas por toda la ciudad.

Disponibles para toda la población.

Tanto civiles, como para niños.

" **Todos tienen que defender su hogar como puedan…"**

" **Porque nadie más lo hará… "**

Un triste eslogan, pero muy cierto de la presidenta del país.

Que entiende la situación de su país que aun intenta reparar, pero tomará décadas lo que años de abandono y guerra le hicieron.

Décadas que aumentarán….

Como en su país las alarmas empiezan a sonar…

Pero para su gran alivio de la presidente….

Solo en 4 ciudades les han sonado el aviso.

Las 4 ciudades que durante la invasión de los alienígenas, esas ciudades no habían sido tocadas por la guerra, solo fueron parcialmente destrozadas por las guerras civiles después de esta…

Pero, al menos para los pobres ciudadanos de Aztecolt.

Tienen refuerzos que les pueden llegar, en caso de que sus propios soldados en la zona no puedan hacerlo…..

Aunque al menos sus torretas están ocultas entre los grandes árboles de la jungla del país.

 **-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Comandante Comet Shimmer**

 **Canterlot, Equestria**

 **En esos precisos instantes.**

 **(14 minutos y 30 segundos para la invasión)**

-"….y entonces mi esposa viajo a la nave principal alienígena y…", decía yo como ya íbamos por la parte del sacrificio de mi esposa que nos salvo a todos.

Cuando las alarmas empezaron a sonar.

-"Que esta pasando?", pregunto preocupada Twilight, que estaba un poco con los ojos llorosos por escuchar todo lo ocurrido en los primeros meses de la primera invasión.

-"Es la alarma de invasión…los alienígenas han vuelto", decía yo todo serio.

-"Que?", pregunto preocupada y visiblemente asustada Twilight.

-"Y cuanto tiempo tenemos?", pregunto Celestia preocupada.

Como una voz robotica empezó a sonar.

Anunciando que la invasión sería en menos de 14 minutos y contando.

Y que está sería 1 de 10 ciudades y pueblos en ser invadidas en Equestria, y que la invasión…sería a nivel global, así que no habrá refuerzos….

-"No mucho tiempo me temo…..tenemos que sacarte de aquí princesa, no es seguro", decía yo seriamente como le tome de su pata izquierda a Twilight.

-"A donde….?", pregunto ella toda nerviosa.

-"A los búnkeres creados para los civiles…", decía yo como la levantaba para irnos ya.

-"Pero…..y que hay de usted princesa…", decía preocupada Twilight al mirar a Celestia.

Que estaba con una mirada seria en su rostro como miraba hacia el cielo.

Como de la punta más alta del castillo salía una luz hasta llegar unos cuantos metros en el cielo, formando una enorme cúpula que empezó a rodear el castillo.

-"Tengo que ayudar a alimentar los escudos…..y proteger a todos los ponys posibles Twilight, así que ve con él, que el tiempo no es nuestro amigo en estos momentos", decía Celestia con la mayor serenidad posible para no poner más nerviosa a su querida alumna.

-"Bien…", decía Twi toda asustada, "Pero que pasará con mis amigas….ellas están en Ponyville….", decía ella preocupada.

-"No te preocupes, también un bunker allá, además, la sargento Starlight Glimmer seguro que se encargará de priorizar su seguridad….", decía yo como tomando su pata la insistía a que corriera conmigo.

-"Starlight es una soldado?", pregunto ella toda sorprendida como ya empezó a seguirme a paso veloz hacia las barracas.

Una de las entradas a los búnkeres.

-"Si, y de las mejores…...aunque me hubiera gustado que te enteraras de una manera más agradable que está…..", decía yo como íbamos corriendo saliendo ya de los jardines, y ya estábamos dentro del castillo, como los guardias reales estaban yendo a por sus equipos, como los sirvientes iban hacia el bunker también.

*y mientras van pasando por el trono real, y Twilight ve el trono de Luna*

-"Hey…y que ahí de Luna, ella estará bien?", pregunto preocupada Twilight.

Mierda….

-"Ella esta en su cuarto dormida….", decía yo todo frustrado cuando me detuve.

-"Aun con todo este ruido?", pregunto confundida Twilight como las alarmas seguían sonando.

-"Si, ella tiene el sueño más pesado que hayas visto en tu vida….", decía yo todo serio y frustrado a la vez.

-"Entonces vamos a intentar despertarla….", decía ella como intentaba hacer magia, de seguro teletransportarse…pero nada.

-"Porque no puedo hacer magia?", pregunto ella confundida y nerviosa.

-"Para evitar que los aliens se teletransporte dentro de las fronteras del castillo se coloco un pedazo del trono de Chrysalis que neutraliza la magia, aunque modificada para que solo evite la teletransportación", decía yo todo serio.

-"Y eso lo tienen todas las ciudades de Equestria no?", pregunto ella en parte algo aliviada al escuchar eso.

-"No, tuvimos que repartir los trozos con las otras naciones, así que sus centros de gobierno quedarán a salvo del teletransporte…pero no todas sus ciudades…..", decía yo todo serio.

Serán sus bastiones en esta batalla que se avecina después de todo.

-"Oh….", decía ella algo deprimida.

-"Pero no hay tiempo para hablar de esto, tengo que ir a despertar a la princesa….tu ve a las barracas y sigue a los sirvientes y estarás a salvo antes de que llegue la hora limite", decía yo todo serio.

-"Pero dejame ayudarte a despertar a la princesa…..si dices que es difícil de despertar, talvez necesites toda la ayuda posible", decía ella toda preocupada.

-"No puedo hacerlo princesa, no daría tiempo para que llegue a tiempo al bunker…..", decía yo todo serio.

-"Por favor, no podría irme sin al menos hacer algo, aunque sea ayudar a despertar a la princesa….", decía ella casi rogándome.

-"Pero no quiero ponerte en peligro…eres una princesa, mi deber es protegerlas"; decía yo seriamente.

-"En serio quieres discutir eso ahora?", pregunto ella, como yo negué con la cabeza.

-"Además, han protegido Equestria antes…así que….creo que solo debo creer que harán lo mismo nuevamente…."; decía ella algo nerviosa, pero un poco confiada.

*suspiro*

Porque es tan adorable…..

-"Bien…pero todo lo que diga lo harás, sin cuestionar nada, esta claro?", pregunto yo todo serio.

-"No se preocupe, en eso si yo hago muy bien….", decía ella algo sonrojada…

-"Vamos entonces, que el tiempo nos queda corto….", decía yo como volvíamos a correr, pero en sentido contrario esta vez, como íbamos a la torre de la princesa Luna.

-..-.-..-.

 **Capitán Fresh Night**

 **5 minutos para la invasión**

-"Vamos, vamos….cuando va a despegar?", pregunto yo a Pixi todo nervioso como ambos estábamos en la nave alienígena, junto a casi todas las ingenieras a bordo para poder manejar las armas de la nave.

Yo acabando de llegar.

Como yo estoy terminando de ponerme el casco de mi armadura.

-"Dame un segundo quieres…..esta nave no ha dejado este lugar en años…."; decía ella como manejaba la computadora alienígena principal.

-"Listo….", decía ella toda triunfante como la nave vibro un poco.

Como la pantalla de la computadora mostraba el frente de la nave, empezaba a mostrar que la nave se elevaba.

-"No te preocupes, abrí de antemano las compuertas de arriba…", decía Pixi como lentamente salíamos al sol del desierto.

 _-"Bien, la nave esta afuera…díganme, que hay de los civiles en Applelosa?",_ , pregunto yo todo serio por la radio como las cosas van según lo planeado.

 _-"Nada bien señor…..los civiles no paran de preguntarnos que esta pasando y se la pasan gritando de preocupación que escuchando nuestras ordenes…."_ , decía un soldado apostada allá.

-"Maldita sea, esos civiles ya deberían estar haciendo fila para entrar al bunker!"; grito yo enojado por la radio.

 _-"Señor, los civiles ya están suficientemente asustados, presionarlos más solo harán que no respondan a nuestras ordenes"_ , decía el soldado.

-"Maldita sea, cada ciudad y pueblo donde sono la alarma, los pobladores no han movido ni una sola pezuña dentro de los búnkeres…solo las ciudades de Manehattan, Philidelphia y Las Pegasus están evacuando como se debe a los civiles…..", decía yo todo frustrado ya en voz alta.

-"Les dije una y otra vez que su gente necesitaba hacer simulacros para evitar cosas como está", decía Pixi toda seria como se encargaba de elevar la nave.

 _-"Ahhh…..la gente ha entrado en pánico al ver nuestra nave alienígena capturada….y aunque están haciendo caso donde refugiarse, muchos están optando por ocultarse en sus casas!"_ ¸decía el mismo soldado por la radio en tono de pánico.

-"Queríamos confiar que nuestra gente entendería a la primera, muchas gracias….", decía yo con enfado.

-"Le hablas a la que ayudo a conquistar a tu pueblo….así que yo se porque lo digo…", decía ella con un tono sarcástico como me sacaba la lengua.

*suspiro*

Ahhhhh…..

Maldita sea Comet, espero que estés sufriendo lo mismo que yo en estos putos momentos pre invasión.

.-..-.-.-.-…-.-.

 **Comet**

 **3 minutos para la invasión….**

-"Porque no despierta!", grito yo todo frustrado como lanzo con una patada una cubeta.

Que usamos para rociarle agua fría y agua caliente.

Pero la princesa sigue durmiendo de la manera más apacible posible…..

-"No lo entiendo…usamos hielo, ruidos aun más fuertes, ruidos molestos como un tenedor rayando un plato y una pobre pizarra, pero nada", decía Twilight tan frustrada como yo.

-"Y sacudirla con magia tampoco funciono….", decía yo como ya para este punto la princesa estaba en una extraña posición durmiendo, con la cola levantada y el trasero casi al aire, mientras esta toda mojada.

-"Pero…..si la tocamos ahora?", pregunto Twilight como estaba a punto de tocarle justo en su hocico.

-"No…..", decía yo casi gritando todo nervioso como la aparte rápidamente de ella, "Ella responde al estimulo físico de una forma muy brutal y tosca….", decía yo seriamente.

-"En que sentido?", pregunto ella.

-"Cuando la toque para despertarla, me golpeo con tal fuerza que me mando volando a la pared….rompiéndome 4 costillas en el proceso", decía yo todo serio

-"Entonces…como la podemos despertar?", pregunto ella.

-"Celestia le hablo y despertó enseguida", decía yo todo pensativo.

-"Pero le hablamos como Celestia primero y no funciono", decía ella toda sorprendida.

" _ **1 minuto para la llegada de los alienígenas"**_

Decía la voz robotica por los parlantes como las sirenas han parado.

-"Mierda….", decía yo todo frustrado.

Como nos quedábamos sin ideas…..

Pero…..yo veía el trasero de la princesa….

Y una idea se me venia a la mente…

-"Princesa…voltee hacia otro lado…..lo que voy a hacer para despertarla….no será digno de ver….", decía yo todo serio pese a que lo que iba a hacer era de lo más bajo que iba a hacer en mi vida.

Y talvez me mate…..

Pero sus patas traseras no están en posición como para hacerlo….

-"Bien…..pero que va a hacer?", pregunto ella algo confundida mientras me hace caso y voltea para no verme como yo me acerque a las regiones posteriores de la princesa Luna.

-"Algo que he hecho por los últimos 25 años de mi vida…..y se que he hecho bien…", decía yo como lamía los contornos de mi hocico…

 **(Que será censurado para que no sea tan fuera de lugar con respecto a todo el capitulo, pero ya se imaginarán lo que paso allí)**

-"Eres un cerdo….", decía Twilight toda sonrojada mientras se cubría los ojos, como yo me retiraba de mi posición con la cara toda empapada.

-"Pero funciono oh no…..y en 30 segundos…un nuevo record personal…..", decía yo con algunos animos pese a que la situación no lo amerita.

Como sigo entero.

-"Solo díganme que hizo lo que hizo por una buena razón, comandante Shimmer….", decía la princesa Luna toda sonrojada, conteniendo su obvio enojo como se sentaba sin dirigirme la mirada en absoluto.

-"Es el fin del mundo princesa, la segunda invasión esta pasando y necesita ponerse su armadura, ahora", decía yo todo serio de nuevo.

" _ **Alienigenas entrando en 3….2….1"**_ , decía la computadora, como íbamos rápido al balcón a presenciarlo.

Entonces pequeñas explosiones, como si varias rainplosiones sónicas sucedieran a la vez, y el cielo….se oscureció nuevamente.

Y como un gran dejavu, además de las docenas de naves alienígenas que flotaban sobre la ciudad.

Estaba la gigantesca nave madre, del tamaño de la ciudad….flotando encima de nosotros.

Pero eso no es lo peor….

Había otra nave madre…pero flotando sobre ponyville…..

Prácticamente el sol se había ido, convirtiendo este día en un perpetuo atardecer como algunas franjas de luz se filtraban a travez de los pocos espacios que las naves alienígenas permitían entre sí….

Pero eso duro poco….

Una vez el infierno….se desato.

Las artillerías antiaéreas iluminaban el cielo.

Impactando contra las decenas de naves de batalla rectangulares…..

Que tenían como un extra, que había aun más pequeñas naves en sus costados, descendiendo sobre la ciudad….

Naves cuadradas con 4 propulsares en sus lados que le ayudaban a volar y descender sobre la ciudad….

Si no es que no son alcanzados por las bolas de plasma de nuestros antiareos y destruidos haciendo que caigan en grandes bolas de fuego al suelo.

O que exploten en mil pedazos, haciendo que solo lluevan escombros.

-"Princesa….es hora de que se ponga ese traje", decía yo todo serio.

La princesa no dijo nada como ella se fue a ponerse su armadura.

Como la princesa Twilight se quedo viendo lo que pasaba.

-"Estás realmente seguro que podremos defendernos de eso…..", decía ella en total shock, sorprendida por lo que presenciaba.

-"Yo lo espero princesa…..yo también lo espero…"

.-.-..-.-..-.-.-..-.-

 **Risk**

 **Manehattan,**

 **En estos momentos**

-"Como que hay 62 naves madres…..si solo vinieron la anterior vez solo 1!", grito yo a la computadora todo asustado, como eso rompe todos mis planes de contigencia….

De poner todos nuestros esfuerzos por tumbar la principal, que es la que traía la mayoría de las tropas….

Pero.-…62…..

Son como al menos 62 puntos de desembarco infinitos de tropas, en cada ciudad que decidieron sitiar.

Y todo como mi nave empieza a temblar como los poderosos cañones empiezan a abrir fuego sobre las naves alienigenas

*suspiro*

En fin…..

Entonces….lo que se tenga que hacer….

Que se haga…..

Todas las torretas, blancos prioritarios…..naves madres alienígenas….que caigan esas perras!.

*Apenas piensa eso, todas las torretas a nivel mundial empiezan a disparar a las naves madres, que por desgracia los protege un escudo de energía, al parecer, impenetrable*

Mierda….

Siguen sin hacer efecto….

*Se pone a ver las pantallas y ver lo que sus torretas ven*

Y ve un detalle que es apenas imperceptible con tanta basura y naves alienígenas en las pantallas*

Hay laseres verdes que no son de ningun arma….como los cañones siguen disparando a las naves madres.

Parece que son solo líneas de energía inalámbricas que alimentan los escudos de las naves madres.

Eso…..eso explica mucho….

Mientras siga habiendo naves de guerra alienígenas, las naves madres no caerán…

Así que…

Cañones…..

Derriben las naves de ataque alienígena…..

Sin piedad alguna!

Ignoren las pequeñas naves de asalto….

Son pequeñeces a diferencia de la cantidad de soldados que las naves madres pueden traer al campo de batalla.

Y en efecto, todas las torretas empezaron a bombardear sin ninguna piedad las naves de guerra alienígena, que no tenían escudo alguno.

Haciendo graves daños a estas.

Pero eran casi 2 mil de esas naves que derribar….

Eso tomaría mucho tiempo…

Espero que los chicos en tierra…puedan conseguir ese tiempo…...

Aunque espera…

Como que la vieja colmena esta bajo ataque…

No hay casi defensas, o unidades allí….

Los pocos que están allí serán masacrados….. *pensaba el al leer los datos aparecidos en pantalla*

Se que solo tienen 3 naves sobrevolando la colmena….pero aun así…

Joooder…..

Lo siento Thorax…pero hasta los dragones se necesitan para toda Equestria….donde la perdida de vidas será peor sin su ayuda.

Así que…

Estas solo Thorax….

-.-.-.-…-..-.-.-.-

 **Capitán Fresh Night**

 **200 metros arriba de la flota enemiga que ahora sobrevuela Applelosa.**

 **En esos momentos.**

-"Ohhhh si….coman plasma hijos de puta!", gritaba toda animada Pixi como se veía como bombardeábamos las naves de guerra alienígena, sin que ellas puedan defenderse.

-"Que tal todo haya abajo, repito, que tal todo haya abajo?", pregunto yo por la radio todo preocupado.

" _Están destruyendo el pueblo señor…y están matando civiles…..repito, están matando civiles….nos están ignorando apropósito y están masacrando a los civiles que no pudieron esconderse a tiempo!"_ , grito alarmado uno de mis soldados.

Mierda, mierda, mierda….

-"Y no están haciendo nada para evitarlo o que?", pregunto yo enojado.

 _-"Si señor…..pero son demasiados….matamos a 3, y llegan 9 para reemplazarlos….además de que cuentan con apoyo aéreo también, además de que poseen nuevas unidades…."_ , decía todo nervioso el soldado como los disparos de fondo se escuchaban hasta más fuerte con respecto a su voz.

Mierda…

Lo que me temía…

Lo que nos temíamos todos….

-"Preocúpense en salvar la mayor cantidad de vidas posibles…y reagrupanse en la base…..", decía yo todo serio.

 _-"Entendido señor….."_ , respondió el chico.

Vamos muchachos…pueden hacerlo…

Hemos entrenado para esto después de todo….

-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Galicia (Hermanastra de Comet, es una pegaso)**

 **De vuelta en Manehattan**

 **En el gran hotel donde trabaja, cerca de la costa**

 **En esos momentos.**

Todos los civiles evacuaron justo a tiempo, al menos en esta zona, como mi familia,y solo volví por si había alguien que quedo atrás, y por suerte nadie más se había quedado atrás….….

Y solo tengo que reunirme con mi pelotón en la costa….

Escuche que en las zonas donde había menos refugiados, y más locales, no han terminado de evacuarlos a todos…

Estaba a punto de salir por la puerta delantera del hotel cuando….

Un flash sucedió y aparecieron 3 figuras humanoides en plena calle.

2 con armaduras negras, y una con armaduras rojas….

No dude ni un segundo…..

Saque mi rifle de plasma, un modelo nuevo y escaso para la infantería.

Y les dispare antes que sintieran mi presencia.

Logre darle al rojo en el pecho y matarlos antes que los de negro se dieran cuenta y empezaran a disparar de vuelta.

Como yo me devolvía al vestíbulo para cubrirme.

Los proyectiles de sus rifles mejorados zumbaban por como me pasaban muy cerca, como llegue a saltar y quedar detrás del mostrador de recepción.

Como los proyectiles rompen en pedazos partes del mostrador donde impactan.

Así que yo solo me retire un poco del mostrador, y active mis alforjas lanza granadas, e hice que lanzara una hacia delante de mí, con un retraso de solo 5 segundos antes de explotar.

Se escucho un grito de alarma como la granada incendiaria exploto, seguidos de gritos de dolor.

Me quede con las incendiarias, creo que son más lo mío…..

Entonces, cuando me asome de vuelta, vi a esos 2 que habían entrado, estar en medio del vestíbulo envueltos en llamas intentando en vano apagarlas.

Pero no pude sonreír satisfecha porque en seguida note que en la calle otra vez apareció otro grupo, esta vez de tres seres mecanicos bípedos al parecer.

2 blancos de 2 metros y medio y uno rojo de 3 metros.

No les importaba al rojo pisar la cabeza del primero que mate, como si no fuera absolutamente nada para el.

Y los 3 enseguida me vieron de vuelta.

Yo empece a disparar desde mi posición, usando lo que queda del destrozado mostrador de la recepción como punto de apoyo.

Disparando al rojo, que debe ser el líder supongo.

Ese monstruo mecanico aguantaba los disparos como una maldita esponja.

Pero antes de que pudiera hacerle algo de daño, ellos estaban apuntándome, listos para disparar.

Yo en seguida lance una granada como me volví a agachar a cubierto, explotando cuando me enrosque como una dona.

Como los disparos volvieron a destrozar lo que quedaba del mostrador…

Y cuando ya quedaba poco para que el mostrador desapareciera ante la lluvia de balas.

Y entonces me pare…..sobre los pocos centímetros de mostrador que quedaban en pie.

Y los vi a esos seres mecanicos, envueltos en llamas, solamente recargando sus armas como si nada…

-"Mierda, mierda, mierda…..", es lo único que dije como salí corriendo de allí, embistiendo la puerta que da al anfiteatro del hotel.

Como estos volvieron a disparar.

Terminando de destrozar la puerta por la que salí.

Y parte de su pared.

Como escuche sus pesadas piernas correr sobre el suelo de madera del vestíbulo, haciéndolo crujir con cada paso.

Yo solo me puse detrás de unas mesas a 30 metros de la puerta.

Se que no detendría nada.

Pero me prepare para disparar una vez más.

Y ellos destrozaron toda esa pared donde estaba la puerta.

Como aun estaban envueltos en llamas.

Yo, yo solo volví a disparar al rojo, que estaba aun más rojo.

Y esta vez mis disparos si penetraron su gruesa armadura en la zona de su pecho.

Por fin, haciéndolo caer.

Pero no antes que los 2 restantes, volvieran a dispararme, y yo, saltando con una voltereta mortal hacia atrás, y correr de nuevo hacia el otro lado de la pasarela del escenario..…..que era medio metro más alto que el resto del anfiteatro.

Como la pasarela se hacía añicos con sus disparos.

Pero yo al menos tenía cobertura minima…..

Entonces ellos saltaron la pasarela.

Y yo solo volví a saltar hacia atrás.

Como les dispare de vuelta, aprovechando que no se habían recuperado de su salto.

Y a quemarropa.

Como no había saltado tan lejos de ellos como me gustaría.

A uno justo en su cabeza, volándosela, y al otro también.

El fuego habiendo ablandado el duro metal del cual estaban hechos.

Haciendo que se desplomen…

Como justamente los detectores de humo, empezaban a sonar, y las regaderas antiincendios empezaban a regar el anfiteatro.

*suspiraba de alivio*

-"Realmente necesito reunirme con mi unidad…", decía en voz baja toda cansada.

*gritos alienígenas de alarma viniendo por el vestíbulo*

-"Váyanse a la mierda", digo emputada como salgo corriendo de allí…..

Después de todo, quiero tener algún lugar donde regresar cuando esto termine…

-..-..-.-..-.-.-….-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-

 **Destiny Clean**

 **Zona comercial de Canterlot, Al sur del castillo**

 **En esos momentos**

*se la ve a ella y otros 2 guardias reales, en base al color de sus armaduras, y sus armas, que son inferiores a las de Destiny, como están ocultos detrás del mostrador de una pastelería*

-"Maldita sea….cuida tu flanco izquierdo!", grito yo como jalo hacia abajo a un recluta de la guardia real mientras fuego enemigo cruzaba justo en donde hace un segundo estaba su cabeza, como disparo hacia uno de esos nuevos soldados bípedos alienígenas en armadura negra que estaba a su izquierda justo en su pecho, matándolo.

Maldita sea…con la falta de preparación, la evacuación se demoro una maldita eternidad…

No pude llegar con mis unidades en el punto de encuentro de la tienda de sofá y plumas a tiempo.

Y ahora estoy atrapada a 5 calles de la tienda, con un par de reclutas.

Y los alienígenas no dejaban de aparecer.

Ya habíamos matado a 13 en menos de 2 minutos y no dejaban de aparecer.

Pero es más porque teníamos la ventaja sorpresa de que estaban aturdidos unos pocos segundos después que se teletransportaban.

Segundos valiosos que usamos a nuestro favor.

Entonces algo parecido a una bola verde y violeta rodo al frente de nosotros

-"Granada!", grito yo como antes de poder hacer un escudo.

La granada exploto.

Lanzándonos a los 3 hacia atrás.

Destrozando el mostrador de la pastelería con nuestras armaduras.

Lanzando pasteles por todos lados.

Mi armadura con escudo de energía aguanto la explosión.

Pero los 2 reclutas, sus armaduras aguantaron todo el impacto.

Aturdiéndolos un poco.

Chamuscando sus armaduras blancas, con algunos toques de verde que derretía la armadura.

Pero no aun nivel critico.

Pero es más que seguro que otra granada no las aguantan.

Yo que me había recuperado más antes salí con el rifle suspendido con mi magia.

Listo para atacar al responsable.

Como entonces veo a una Viper…..viniendo por la derecha, desde la dirección de donde vino la granada.

Yo…

No sabía si disparar o no.

Pero ese momento de duda…..

Si que lo aprovecho esa Viper con armadura roja que cubría solo sus partes vitales.

Como con su rifle que traía lo levanto, y sin dudar ni un instante me disparo unos 2 tiros que lo absorbieron la armadura hasta que desapareció, al llegar a su punto limite.

Y yo…no deje que llegara al tercer disparo, como por fin reaccione y apreté el gatillo.

Dándole en el pecho.

Matándola.

Tanto tiempo conviviendo con los de tu especie…que olvide como los conocimos en primer lugar… *pensaba algo enojada por ese descuido*

Como entonces de una nave nueva de los alienígenas, dejo salir a 6 unidades mecanizadas de color blanco en plena calle, que aplastaron como si fueran nada los cuerpos de las unidades bípedas que matamos antes.

-"Siguen y siguen verdad….", me dije a mi misma como solo les lance 2 granadas al mismo tiempo con el menor retraso posible para que exploten y voltee a ver a mis muchachos.

Como 2 enormes explosiones los envolvieron a esas 6 unidades.

Destrozándolas por completo antes de que siquiera pudieran dispararme de vuelta como solo me habían apuntando.

Explosivas o nada…...si hay que matar a esos alienígenas, que sean bien matados…

-"Están bien chicos?", pregunto al par de novatos que se acaban de recuperar de la explosión, como me acaban de ver hacer explotar 6 robots con unas poderosas bombas.

-"Si señora…..", decía uno de ellos nervioso como se paraba.

-"Si…..", decía el otro igual de nervioso, pero asombrado por mi hazaña.

Como entonces algunas explosiones empezaron a impactar cerca de nuestra posición.

Morteros enemigos quizás?

-"Vamos, ya saben que no estamos jugando….", decía yo toda seria como iba hacia la puerta trasera de la tienda y la pateaba, "Consigamos otro punto donde asentarnos", decía yo seriamente como solo entraba a la cocina, en busca de la salida trasera, como ambos reclutas me siguieron.

Este día promete ser un día largo…..

.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Pharynx**

 **En esos momentos**

 **Frente a la entrada de la colmena.**

*se lo ve a Thorax y Pharynx con armaduras de batalla hechas a medida para ello y de los mismos colores que sus nuevas apariencias, y modelos V.4, al ser ellos diplomáticos técnicamente*

-"Te dije que conmigo no era suficiente!"; grito yo enojado como disparaba 2 rifles de plasma a la vez a estos nuevos tipos de alienígena que aparecían por decenas afuera de nuestra colmena.

Ya habiendo matado a que….más de 3 docenas a estas alturas usando nuestra magia y armas a la vez….

Pero esto no es un no parar…..

Y han pasado menos de 5 minutos ya…..

Eran insectos de 4 patas de casi 2 metros de altura, con patas tan filosas que parecen navajas, y de una apariencia de verdad aterradora y con grandes mandíbulas que podrían rebanar nuestros cuellos con facilidad si quisieran.

 **(En xcom, son conocidos como las Chrysalidas)**

Y es más que seguro que podrían hacerlo.

Pero no le hemos dejado….

Hemos mantenido la línea aquí….

Y lo juro por los pocos changelings que tenemos en la colmena, que primero muero antes de dejar que estás criaturas entren…..

-"Pero me prometieron que si esto pasaba los dragones vendrían a ayudarnos…..Ember me lo prometío", decía Thorax sonando todo asustado y nervioso como recargaba su rifle, mientras yo lanzaba aun más granadas al enorme grupo de insectoides que seguían apareciendo.

Haciéndolos explotar en el aire, gracias a las granadas extra explosivas que me dieron.

Nada de fuego o electricidad, que sea extra explosiva.

Nada para asegurar que tu enemigo esta bien muerto, que haberlo destruido en millones de pedazos.

Y eso hacían.

Pero no dejaban de venir las bastardas.

Hasta que entonces vimos decenas de naves más pequeñas de los alienígenas llegar.

Y dejar salir esas bestias conocidas como mutones, con sus reconocidas armaduras verdes con sus rifles de plasma enormes en todo el desierto negro frente a nosotros.

Además de bestias de colores blanco y rojo de 3 metros de alto, más musculosas que los minotauros.

Como más y más de esas bestias insectoides aparecían.

Y al frente de todo ese grueso ejercito…..

Una bestia insectoide aún más grande.

Al menos de 4 metros más alta y con un vientre más abultado.

Esta siendo la reina de esos de seguro….

Había al menos 50 de esos insectoides, su reina, 40 mutones y 10 de esas bestias rojas y blancas frente a nosotros a solo 200 metros, y sin ninguna donde retroceder…

-"Hermano…..", decía Thorax en shock.

Como podía sentir como le invadía el terror absoluto.

-"Lo se…..", es lo único que pude decir…como yo solo abrí fuego como esas bestias empezaron a cargar hacia nosotros.

Pixi…

(190 metros)

Lamento…

(180 metros)

No haberme….

(170 metros)

Declarado…

(160 metros, en especial las chrrysalidas)

Como se debe….

(150 metros)

Ante ti…

(140 metros)

Al darme cuenta que solo mate a unos 9, tiro mi inútil arma al suelo….

Solo agarro y saco las alforjas llenas de granadas…..

Y las saco todas y las agarro con mi magia, un total de 14 granadas…...

(90 metros)

-"Vengan hijas de puta!", gritaba yo como estaba a punto de retirar el seguro a todas las granadas….

Cuando entonces…..

Algo impacto desde el cielo a toda velocidad contra la reina de los insectoides.

Matándola…

Pero eso no detuvo al resto de la horda, aun cuando la reina y unos pocos insectoides murieron al ser aplastadas por su reina.

Lo que detuvo a la horda…

Fueron 2 disparos de magia pura de color verde que atravesaron a varios de los mutones que estaban hasta atrás de la horda, y venía desde lo que sea que impacto y destrozo a la reina de los insectoides.

Matándolos como si fueran nada sus blindajes, a al menos 20.

Yo solo aproveche la confusión de la horda, y lance las granadas…

Que explotaron al segundo de impactar en donde quería.

Masacrando toda la horda de insectoides, dejando solo a los mutones y esas otras bestias que les seguían los pasos.

Una nube de polvo causado por las explosiones no dejaban ver lo que pasaba del otro lado de la horda muerta.

Pero si escuchaban disparos y gritos….

Gritos de dolor….

Como de la nube de humo, un muton fue lanzado hacia nosotros.

O al menos la mitad superior de uno…

Cortado por la mitad con una brutalidad barbárica, viéndose los tendones arrancados por una fuerza demoledora…..

Lo que fuera que vino a ayudarnos….

Estos mutones no son nada para esa cosa…

Entonces el polvo se asentó…

Y pudimos ver como el grupo completo de esas bestias rojas y blancas estaban encima de algo…..

Golpeándolo como si no hubiera un mañana….

Mientras que en todo el campo de batalla se encuentran los mutones desgarrados y cortados por la mitad…

Hasta que un grito grutural se escucho…un color verde empezó a iluminar desde los pocos lados sin tapar de las criaturas…

Como una enorme explosión verde las desintegro a todas esas bestias….

Lloviendo vísceras por todos lados…

Dejando así, a la cosa que nos rescato…..en medio de un pequeño cráter con cristal negro gracias a la explosión que provoco.

Que nos vio y empezó a venir hacia nosotros…..

-"Es Ember?", pregunto Thorax esperanzado de nuevo.

Como esa criatura era bípeda….

Y completamente negra en una armadura de ese color, con los brazos sin cubrir de ese color negro, pero que terminaban en garras igual de negras.

Su armadura se veía magullada, pero otra cosa…no.

Y cuando se puso lo suficientemente cerca….

Pude ver que no tenía cola…y tenía un amplio busto que casi rivalizaba con la de las minotauro, pero oculto gracias a la armadura.

Pero es que se notaba en lo prominente que era la armadura en esa zona.

-"Lo dudo….", decía yo algo nervioso.

Porque de esa criatura…..sentía poder emanar de su ser.

Pero un poder…perturbadoramente familiar…..

Y cuando se paro esa criatura a solo 20 metros de nosotros.

Puso sus garras en su cabeza, y destrozo el casco que tenía en 2…..

Revelando…

Que era la mismísima reina Chrysalis….

-"Chrysalis?!", dijimos Thorax y yo alarmados.

Como iba a sujetar mi arma.

Pero entonces…..sentí como ella nos agarraba con su magia y nos llevaba ante ella, sin poder movernos si quiera un poco.

-"Aunque….podría matarlos ahora mismo par de traidores….", decía ella como no dejaba de mover su cabeza, como hacia muecas adoloridas…, "La que me tiene esclavizada y me trajo a la vida me tiene como su marioneta y mi misión es solo salvarles el culo….no matarlos, aunque quisiera…y podría…..", decía ella como tenia casi una vena sobresaliendo en su frente, como se veía que estaba sufriendo al solo sostenernos en contra de nuestra voluntad.

Como entonces nos dejo ir.

-"Ahora escojan…o luchamos juntos contra los aliens, o me matan…que sería mucho mejor lo segundo, así al menos dejo de ser la marioneta de alguien…", decía ella toda frustrada y enojada.

-"Morir sería demasiado bueno para ti…..", decía yo desconfiado…."Pero, si necesitamos tu ayuda…", decía yo todo frustrado.

-"Si….", decía Thorax todo nervioso.

Como más alienígenas volvieron a aparecer.

Y esta vez a nuestro alrededor.

Más mutones.

-"Solo no hay que morir ahora…", decía ella toda seria como fue hacia uno de los mutones, con su brazo extendido, rebanandole la cabeza de un zarpaso, como fue hacia ellos a quemarropa.

Saltando y esquivando de unas maneras tan asombrosas que no tenía nombre, saltando 2 metros en el aire, y esquivando los disparos como cual serpiente sin huesos.

Como rebanaba a sus otras victimas.

Yo solo deje de enfocarme en ella como un disparo me pego en mi cabeza.

Me agache y le dispare un rayo laser mágico en el pecho lanzando a mi agresor lejos.

Matándolo, como mi hermano hizo lo mismo con otro mutón

Este día si que se ha vuelto más bizarro con cada segundo que pasa…..

..-..-.-.-.-…-.-.-.-…-.-.-.-

 **Oohhhhhhhhh**

 **Siiiiiiiii**

 **Lo logreeee!**

 **Un domingo!**

 **Por fin pude publicar un domingo de nuevo!.**

 **Estoy tan feliz que podría llorar!**

 **-"Pero a que precio mi querido autor…?", pregunto Seras como hacia el fondo de este espacio infinito de color anaranjado.**

 **-"Mis compañeros de la universidad piensan que soy un flojo que no aporta nada….pero hey….algo es algo…supongo…..que si no fuera por mi, no habría grupo en primer lugar, ninguno le importo hacer grupo hasta que yo me di a la tarea de reunirlos…un monton de no sociales juntos…que podría salir mal eh?""", decía yo el autor algo enojado.**

 **-"Oye, arruinaste el meme", decía Seras algo gruñona como al chasquear los dedos todo volvía a la normalidad.**

 **Para ella, que es seguir viviendo en un sofá y una cama, frente a un televisor pantalla plana, mientras sigue flotando en el espacio.**

 **-"Lo siento…pero son esas cosas que me perturban un poco, pero, que no me quita el sueño, aunque si…..supongo que ya me revele como universitario…lo que a muchos creo que no es una sorpresa", decía yo el autor.**

 **-"Como que siempre tus personajes son mayores de edad si o si son pistas muy claras al respecto…..", decía Seras toda tranquila como se echaba desnuda al sofá.**

 **-"Si, pero no quiero hablar de mí, por fin pude acabar un capitulo en los días originales que yo publico, y eso es un éxito absoluto para mi", decía yo todo contento.**

 **-"Si, si, pero, ya hablemos de tu fanfic, que esta saga fue un poco de presentación….hasta que anda, invasión por fin, los primeros minutos en Equestria…luego en el mundo, supongo?", pregunto ella.**

 **-"Sip, pero vistazos, para no repetirme, pero esos vistazos…..uff…serán espectaculares…", decía yo todo confiado.**

 **-"Eso ya lo veremos autor….", decía ella toda tranquila, "Aunque al ver como sacaste a Chrysalis como una marioneta de la Dra. Clansy al final…..fue un buen toque…", decía ella con una sonrisa.**

 **-"Sip, esas sorpresas no serán las únicas aquí…como la guerra será aun mas brutal….porque estos son solo los primeros minutos….jejeje", decía yo todo sonriente.**

 **Ella solo asintió.**

 **-"Pero ya, además de que por fin este capitulo esta hecho el domingo, y es uno largo también, vamos a terminar el relleno por hoy…", decía yo más tranquilo.**

 **-"Ok…al menos se que estamos volviendo a la acción, y eso me gusta", decía ella con una sonrisa.**

 **-"Si, y las muertes, no te olvides de las muertes….", decía yo con una sonrisa.**

 **-"Claro que no mi psicópata autor…..conociendote…como olvidarnos de eso….", decía Seras con una complice sonrisa.**

 **Pero en fin, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo gente bonita.**

 **No se olviden de comentar, y nos vemos para más locuras en el siguiente capitulo.**

 **Se cuidan :3**


	98. Chapter 98

_**eCapitulo 98; Revancha alienígena parte 4: Defensas en el exterior**_

 **Rainbow Dash**

 **Griffinstone**

 **2:14 pm**

 **30 de mayo del año 2036**

 **(10 minutos desde el comienzo de la invasión)**

-"No puede ser que me este perdiendo de la acción….", decía yo toda irritada al estar con Gilda asomándonos desde el cuadrado que es la entrada principal al resto del bunker.

Mientras veo a todos los guardias de la entrada en sus puestos, todos tensos y con las luces enfocados de manera cegadora en los pasillos.

-"Pero no puedes, solo los soldados de la milicia pueden, y los que solo usan armas sin armaduras no, esa es la ley…..", decía Gilda toda seria.

-"Agggg….pero soy agil…esos malditos alienígenas no me van ni atinar…..", me quejaba yo.

" _Estamos retrocediendo, repito, retrocedemos, el puesto de defensa de la biblioteca fue superado en numero demasiado rápido…tenemos muchas bajas…"_ , escuche desde el intercomunicador del capitán de la defensa.

Pero antes de que Gilda me volviera a hacer callar le hablaron al capitán.

-"Enterado, la sargento Gabby y la general Genova están aguantando en el castillo, les recomiendo que intenten ir a sus posiciones", decía el capitán.

 _-"Negativo capitán, nos rodean completamente, necesitamos volver por la escotilla!"_ , decía alterado ese soldado, como los disparos de fondo están sonando.

-"No lo hagan, delatarán el bunker!", grito enojado el capitán.

Como se esperaba una respuesta del otro lado.

Pero nada….

Solo el sonido de una compuerta abrirse a nuestra izquierda.

Como las ametralladoras del bunker de ese lado apuntaron a este.

Gracias a las luces iluminando con claridad el pasillo de solo 80metros de largo.

Pudimos ver que eran los soldados que huían.

Como era el pasillo por donde entramos Gilda y yo anoche.

Eran 2….que caminaban hacia la luz, todos enceguecidos, pero a paso rápido, como uno se veía que le faltaba la pata izquierda.

Y otro se ve con una ala destrozada desde la base y que le cuelga de forma grotesca.

Luego venía otro, y otro…..

Que solo saltaban pese a sus heridas, desesperados por solo tener que huir.

-"Maldita sea imbéciles!", grito el capitán de la defensa.

Como solo podía verlos arrastrarse a esos soldados fuera de allí.

Como no podían abandonar sus puestos para asistirlos.

En total saltaron unos 10 milicianos.

Al menos más de la mitad arrastrándose, dejando un rastro de sangre en su andar.

Con quien sabe cuantas heridas echas por los alienígenas.

-"Cuantos había allí?", pregunto yo algo preocupada.

-"30", es lo único que respondió Gilda.

Entonces, salta un onceavo, este se nota sano, como aun conserva su arma, y al llegar abajo saca una granada y la lanza hacia arriba.

Mientras se pone en guardia viendo hacia arriba, esperando a algún alienígena que quiera saltar al agujero.

Pero el miliciano fue demasiado incompetente, y no calculo muy bien la altura al que lanzo la granada y el tiempo en que se tardo en explotar.

De seguro por los nervios, pero aun así, hay que tener tan mala suerte…..

Como para que la granada se meta de nuevo y te explote en la cara….

 ***BOOM***

La granada explota, matando al miliciano, mientras lo lanza en el aire, haciendo que aterrice sobre un desafortunado herido, que es más que seguro que termino matándolo.

Como todo el rostro del miliciano que se quería hacer el héroe…..estaba destrozada, pese a que tenía el casco puesto, haciendo imposible que haya sobrevivido.

La granada exploto de color azul…pero no era fuego, pero tampoco eléctrica a pesar de que sentí como se me erizaba mi pelaje…..

Eran unas especies de granadas de magia pura concentrada al parecer.

Y que destrozo parte de la zona de la escotilla, haciendo que cayeran algunos escombros llenando de polvo parte del pasillo.

Los primeros heridos empiezan a llegar hacia nosotras.

Pero antes de que llegaran, unos disparos vinieron desde el pasillo dañado.

Matando a uno de los grifos de una de las torretas como le dio un tiro certero en la cabeza, que le destrozo por completo la nuca.

Sea lo que sea que estos alienígenas usen de arma, si que hace mucho más daño que antes, si es que perfora blindajes hechos con sus aleaciones alienígenas.

Los guardias entonces giraron sus torretas y abrieron fuego contra el pasillo.

Escuchándose algunos gritos en un idioma extraño, pero que se distinguían que eran de agonía.

Y cuando el polvo se asentó, pudimos ver los cuerpos de 2 seres bípedos con armaduras negras.

Llenos de agujeros por el fuego concentrado de ametralladoras que recibieron.

 _-"Capitán, soy la teniente Gertrud, estamos a 1 calle de la biblioteca, y podemos ver como varias criaturas tipo insecto que están invadiendo su zona….y no les responden el fuego….debemos preocuparnos por ello?", pregunto ella preocupada._

-"Espero que no teniente….", respondió el capitán.

Como del hueco empezaron a bajar insectos gigantes con 4 patas extra filosas bajar por ese hueco.

Aunque era una a una de manera muy rápida, caminando por las paredes y por el techo.

Las ametralladoras respondieron y empezaron a llenarlas de balas a esas criaturas, que intentaban esquivar los disparos, pero en un espacio tan angosto, eran presas fáciles para ellos.

Como los últimos heridos pasaban por el hueco al primer nivel del bunker.

No avanzaban casi nada esos insectos gigantes.

Aunque eran triturados y muertos por decenas, creando una pasta vizcosa por la zona del hueco de la escotilla.

Hasta que de la nada…..bajo otra cosa.

Como un extraño objeto blanco que flota descendió, era algo así como una esfera flotante de color blanco con un ojo extraño en su centro, que antes que los defensores le dispararán, esta cosa disparo primero un rayo de energía explosivo, que impacto contra una de las torretas haciéndola explotar, lanzando fuera a sus ocupantes, que no resultaron gravemente heridos, pero hasta yo sentí el calor de esa explosión, como Gilda y yo nos tuvimos que cubrir.

Como 2 torretas, de las 5 que quedaban, que aun podían dispararle, lo hicieron.

Y esa cosa soporto un poco más los disparos antes de explotar y llevarse todo el túnel con el, colapsándolo la mitad de este antes que pudiera disparar nuevamente..

Llenando de polvo el resto del cuarto.

-"Y eso es porque nadie debe pasar maldita sea….", decía el capitán todo serio como ayudaba a pararse a uno de los ocupantes de la torreta destruida.

-"Y aun así quieres salir Dash?", pregunto Gilda como yo veía abajo a los grifos heridos…..que eran atendidos por los doctores del lugar.

Como algunos solo les cerraron los ojos, como tuvieron que atender a los demás que estaban gimiendo de dolor…..….

-"Yo…..solo se que…aun asi no me gusta quedarme de los brazos cruzados…..", decía yo nuevamente.

Pero sin muchos animos.

-"Pero aun así….no te moverás….a menos que sea necesario?", pregunto Gilda toda seria.

Yo solo podía ver al grifo al que le acaban de cerrar los ojos.

Tenía una gran abertura en el pecho, muy cerca de su axila izquierda, de casi 3cm.

El…por su cuenta hizo lo posible para llegar aquí en busca de ayuda….

Pero…..supongo que la perdida de sangre masiva que esa herida le provoco…...

Hizo que no lo lograra…..

-"Si…supongo que si….", decía yo más seria, como el suelo temblo…

 _-"Aquí general Genova, lamento que hayan sentido eso, una de las naves solo fue derribada y cayó en la montaña, no la pudieron explotar en el aire…."_ ¸ decía la general Genova por la radio del capitán.

Esto no es como enfrentarse a los changelings realmente no?

Esta mierda es real…..

Es la guerra real…

 **.,.,..,.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-**

 **Vista de tercera persona**

 **Capital del reino cebra**

 **(10 min desde la invasión)**

Desde tierra se veía una nave madre, que era casi de la forma de una medusa, como su único extremo inferior emitía energía, el que usaba para teletransportar en masa a los refuerzos alienígenas.

Cerca de ella había al menos 40 naves de batalla alienígenas rodeándola, como también servían como teletransportadores y fuentes de energía adicionales para el escudo de la nave madre.

Todas teletransportando tropas a tierra, como las naves de asalto dejaban en supuestas posiciones primarias o importantes en tierra.

Pero para los alienígenas, estaban en total confusión.

No veían rastros de vida en sus sensores de las tropas roboticas, los soldados biológicos de advent no veían a ningún ser vivo tampoco.

Pero aun así eran masacrados en masa por disparos que venían de los árboles.

Y aunque algunos disparaban a los árboles,

Los disparos pasaban de largo, o si daban en sus blancos, en las ramas que sujetaban las armas.

Pero apenas pasaba eso, nuevas ramas brotaban y sujetaban esas armas y seguían disparando.

Mientras que la sangre de los alienígenas caídos se filtraba en la tierra, y pequeñas raíces penetraban en las heridas de los caídos y succionaban sus nutrientes hasta dejarlos marchitos, sirviendo de nutrientes suficientes para mantener sanos y fuertes a los árboles y arbustos cuando los hieren en esta extraña y bizarra lucha.

Pero mientras el tiempo pasaba.

Más unidades roboticas que biológicas eran enviadas al terreno.

Como los soldados, mutones, vipers, chrysalidas, y berserkers muertos yacían como momias marchitas en el suelo, revelando que de uno que otro modo, sus soldados biológicos eran usados por el ejercito defensor.

Empezaron a enviar unidades robóticas, cada vez en más cantidad para intentar hacer algún avance….….

Aunque, ese falta de avance por parte de los alienígenas les ha pasado factura igual a ellos.

Como ya les han destruido 10 naves de manera ininterrumpida.

Y 2 cayeron como sacos de papa al mar…..

Como el siempre vigilante Risk, tiene como ordenanza a las torretas, que en caso de que las naves derribadas caigan en terrenos fuera de la ciudad, que solo se queden en ser derribadas.

Mientras mantiene concentrado el fuego en esas que puedan caer en la ciudad hasta destruirlas y que exploten en una lluvia de fuego y escombros….

Que eso….a la larga tampoco no va a ser bueno para las plantas de Holy si no hace algo al respecto…..

-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.

 **En la capital del Reino Minotauro**

 **(A 10 minutos de la invasión)**

Los minotauros eran los mejor preparados de todos, sus 5 fortalezas repartían un poder de fuego abrumador.

Alienígena que aparecía, era borrado del mapa en un instante con la pesada artillería, que aunque usaban balas recubiertas con aleación alienígena, cargas de artillería de todo tipo y plasma.

Como los poderosos cañones antiareos controlados por los minotauros dentro de la ciudad hacía la vida imposible a las naves de despliegue de tropas

Que eran derribadas sin siquiera acercarse al nivel suficiente para dejar salir a sus tropas.

Y aunque las naves alienígenas tapan parcialmente el sol de la tarde.

El cielo esta iluminado con descargas de plasma y naves alienígenas explotando en miles de pedazos, y los escombros en llamas cayendo como una lluvia torrencial….

Pero a un ritmo peligrosamente alarmante para los alienígenas.

Que aunque trajeron 40 naves y una nave madre…..

Habían perdido 21, por completo.

En tan poco tiempo.

Y los alienígenas, ni acercarse podían a esos búnkeres.

Como eran destrozados en segundos de aparecer.

No importa si eran robots o soldados organicos.

De tamaño promedio como un soldado de Advent.

O enormes como sus unidades roboticas más grandes, conocidas como los sectopodos, maquinas bípedas con patas extensibles que les puede ayudar a tener una altura de 8 metros, y con 2 armas de cañones de rieles tanto arriba como por debajo de él, siendo casi como un cuadrado de tamaño de un auto su estructura principal, sin que se despliegue esas 2 armas de su cuerpo.

Y nunca lo hacen.

Como no logran desplegar sus armas y apuntar a las posiciones de los minotauros, como estos disparan primero, hacen preguntas después.

Con artillería de 88mm o hasta 105mm…capaz de destrozar edificios enteros una sala carga de estás.

Ninguna unidad enemiga escapa de la brutalidad de los búnkeres.

Y al ser búnkeres, no solo lleno de soldados, si no, de municiones.

Tienen aun fuerzas para una batalla prolongada…..

Pero…eso de 10 a 30 minutos más…hasta que las armas más grandes se silencien….por falta de municiones.

.-.-..-…-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-

 **Saddle Arabia**

 **(10 minutos después de la invasión)**

Y en su capital, las altas murallas de la ciudad, de varios pisos de alto, sirviendo más para intimidar, porque para las armas modernas, esa muralla sería papel.

Al menos por fuera, internamente están reforzadas con acero para mantener la ventaja de la altura en caso de que destruyan las murallas de piedra en el exterior de estás.

Así que cuando empezaron a aparecer las fuerzas alienígenas en la ciudad.

Los antiaéreos manuales de las torres de la muralla empezaron a abatir uno a uno las naves de desembarco alienígena.

Y las pocas que llegaban a las murallas, sus ocupantes no duraban mucho tiempo en ellas, como además de las unidades de ametralladora y francotiradores que disparaban contras las unidades enemigas que aparecen en la ciudad.

Están las defensoras de la murallas, que abaten a los alienígenas, apenas sus puertas de sus naves se abren.

Mientras que las francotiradores y las unidades de ametralladora, podían disparar tranquilas como sus hermanas las cubrían sin problemas.

Los alienígenas en la ciudad no tenían un punto donde cubrirse, como desde 360º grados podrían darles.

No había punto ciego.

Porque si desde la muralla no les daban.

Desde la torre principal encima del palacio, ubicado en el centro de la ciudad.

Está en solitario el sargento Zeta, el héroe de la nación.

Con su armadura especial activada, era totalmente invisible ante los enemigos, que lo último que veían, era una bala atravesando sus cráneos, o en el caso de los robots, sus cabezas.

Mientras que la general Sitra estaba en la muralla, sirviendo igual como francotiradora, dándole aliento a sus tropas, como los tiros precisos de sus francotiradoras, no dejaban ni una cabeza sin atinar.

Y a comparación de la fuerza bruta de los minotauros que dejaban con sus cañones y armas más grandes sus ciudades echas pedazos.

A pesar de estos 10 minutos prolongados de lucha.

Las casas y edificios de la ciudad están semi intactos…..

Solo arruinado por los destrozos causados por los sectopodos, y los Gatekeeper, las bolas blancas flotantes que también son unidades de cuidado.

Pero requieren unidades que le den fuego de cobertura, porque asi no más, son presa fácil ante el fuego de ametralladora y francotirador.

Y la ciudad, al estar en medio de un absoluto desierto.

Las artillerías antiaéreas han derribado más que destruirlas las naves de batalla alienígena.

Al menos han derribado unas 15, y destruido unas 10, de las 40 que ahí sobre ellas, sin contar a la nave madre.

Llenando el desierto alrededor de la ciudad, llena de escombros.

Como la artillería antiaérea estaba justo en los bordes de la ciudad, así que ninguna fue dañada en la caída de estás naves alienígenas en el desierto.

Aunque los temblores si perjudicaron un poco en el tiro de las soldados.

Pero, también perjudicaban a los alienígenas.

Así que no hubo un cambio real en el campo de batalla.

Como cada bala disparada…..llegaba a su enemigo.

-..-.-.-..-…-..-.-..-.-.-

 **Isla de Navid**

 **(10 minutos desde la invasión)**

Los alienígenas tuvieron todo en contra para perder apenas aparecieron….

No solo había más artillería antiaérea….

También la isla, sus partes claves, estaba protegida con dispositivos anti teletransporte como en Canterlot, siendo los únicos lugares donde teletransportarse, las playas, que rociaron de minas en los minutos previos a la invasión.

Como las pocas unidades que podían defender la isla se posicionaron en esa zona.

Dejando prácticamente sin escapatoria a los alienígenas que llegaban allí, sin siquiera un lugar donde cubrirse.

Pero, la isla no tenía un escudo como tal, como el que envolvía Canterlot, cualquier nave podía pasar si quisiera…

Y lo iban a hacer las naves de asalto de Advent.

Pero, gracias a los valientes 23 pilotos que se alejaron lo suficiente para ser ellas la que tomaran por sorpresa a los aliens.

Y cruzando por la tormenta de disparos de plasma de la artillería antiaérea como los excelentes pilotos que son, esquivándolas con maestría.

Van derribando uno a uno las naves de asalto de Advent, antes de que siquiera se acerquen a tierra.

Y si no son detenidas por los pilotos.

Los antiaéreos manuales, repartidos ya en el interior de la isla se encargaron de abatir a los que se lograban salvar de los cazas.

Pero…..

Aun así, la segunda al mando Kary se dio cuenta de algo muy preocupante…..

A diferencia de otras capitales bajo ataque, que tienen a 40 naves de batalla alienígena y una nave madre.

Allí solo hay unas 30…

Que en esos 10 minutos…..

Derriban o destruyen a todas gracias a todas las torretas extras que tienen a su disposición…

Y las que derriban, que son solo unas 10 caen al mar…..

Pero es solo porque sus caídas no eran tan fuertes como para causar tsunamis locales.

Pero aun así, solo causaron fuertes oleajes, pero nada preocupantes a largo plazo como solo se llevan los cadáveres y las partes de los alienígenas que han matado Kary y sus tropas de defensa.

Lo que le alegra a Kary…

En muy poco tiempo han eliminado cualquier amenaza alienígena….

Pero…

Ese sentimiento de preocupación no se le escapa.

Como si algo se les estuviera escapando por alto.

-"Risk, aquí Kary…..eliminamos por completo la amenaza alienígena en la isla…..pero extrañamente no hubo una nave madre encima de nosotras….", decía Kary por su teléfono de larga distancia anclado en el casco de su armadura.

" _Tía Kary….eso es bueno…..pero…las cámaras de la isla de Hopetown dicen otra cosa…..al parecer allí han atacado también…..y según las cámaras de las torretas que no eh activado…porque sin defensas que las protejan serán destruidas en segundos, muestran que al notar que aterrizaron en una isla ya deshabitada, van en un rumbo lento pero constante hacia el continente de las cebras…y ellos no aguantaran ese ataque extra…",_ decía Risk por el teléfono.

Hopetown…..la isla que antes fue usada para extraer todo material alienígena de la invasión anterior, fue abandonada hace unos años, porque justamente se habían agotado…..ya no había equipo que recuperar.

Pero los alienígenas no sabían eso…..solo iban guiados por lo poco que pudieron averiguar del planeta.

Y pensando que Hopetown aun era una ciudad importante.

-"Mierda..."; decía ella con enfado, "Yo me encargo, "decía ella toda determinada.

Como llamaba a sus pilotos, que no habían sufrido bajas.

Que vinieran a repostar.

Y a preparase para un segundo asalto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Eastland**

 **(10 minutos desde que comenzó el asalto)**

 **6:54 pm**

El sol puede que se haya metido.

Pero aun todo esta tan iluminado como si fuera de día…..

Por las multiples explosiones que los artilleros unicornios hacían en tierra.

Solo descansando, usando sus armas, mientras que cuando recargan, van disparando sus cargas mágicas.

Dejando sin poder respirar a los aliens ni un segundo.

Uno de las muchas razones que hay que admirar la capacidad de ser multitarea de los unicornios.

Pero entre las explosiones, puedes ver a una unicornio usando una armadura negra, pero sin esas modificaciones en su cabeza que la hacen ver como un farol andante.

Como lo único que se le ve es un poco el brillo mágico de su katana

Ella va por los callejones por donde aparecen los alienígenas, en un intento de flanquear a los defensores, solo para que sus cabezas salgan volando después de que esta unicornio les cortará las cabezas con cortes tan limpios que parecen irreales.

Es la conocida princesa Lena, usando una espada, que según las leyendas…es capaz de cortar montañas….pero para Sky y sus amigas hace mucho tiempo atrás…..pudieron presenciar que la leyenda era más que real, cuando se enfrentaron a la antigua portadora de la espada que lo uso para el mal.

Por mientras, en el aire, la artillería antiaérea sin importarle si era de noche, gracias a sus visiones térmicas, podían ver los blancos como si fuera de día.

Aunque gracias a que las naves de asalto de Advent se atravesaban en la imagen.

Las computadoras no los reconocían tan rápido y les daban a ellos, antes de que a las 30 naves de batalla alienígena.

Destruyendo en este tiempo, solo a 10 naves, nada de derribos, era destruir, si o si, porque no se quería que este valle fuera destruido en el proceso.

Pero como no había una nave madre que suministrara un suministro casi infinito de tropas, las naves de batalla alienígena no podían mantener el flujo constante de despliegue de tropas por mucho más tiempo.

Más bien, mataban más soldados alienígenas, que los que podían reemplazar.

Y al ver ese predicamento…..

La princesa Lena se reúne con el presidente Shin Fox, en su armadura blanca V.4 sin casco, frente a su casa, como esta apuñalando este con una lanza echa de magia a un soldado de Advent como sus acompañantes del presidente solo disparaban a los 2 soldados que le acompañaban a ese soldado.

-"Presidente…..esto ha durado demasiado, es necesario que se termine esto ahora", decía la princesa toda seria como hacía brillar su katana con un brillo azul intenso que casi parecía una espada de Starwars.

Pero curvada, porque sigue la figura de la katana.

-"Y como planea hacerlo?", pregunto el presidente todo curioso como calle más abajo apareció 3 sectopodos al mismo tiempo.

Como el presidente lanza su lanza al del medio, atravesándolo por completo, haciéndolo explotar, como los que había alado eran destruidos con explosiones de plasma mágico por soldados cercanos.

Sin inmutarse siquiera el presidente mientras hablaba con Lena.

-"Cree poder teletransportarme casi a su misma altura?", pregunto ella toda seria como señalaba hacia uno de los bordes de la formación de naves.

Aunque como no hacerlo, si brillaban como mini soles cuando sus cascos inferiores eran impactados por la artillería antiaérea.

-"Creo que si….."; decía el presidente todo sonriente.

Sabiendo lo que la princesa va a hacer….

-"Entonces hágalo…..yo estoy lista….", decía yo como solo me encargaba de reunir suficiente magia para cargar la katana.

Y me colocaba en posición para dar un corte en horizontal….

-"Cuidado con el descenso….", es lo único que dijo el presidente como la teletransporto un poco más alto de lo esperado….

Aunque que esperas de pedirle que seas preciso a un señor de casi 90 años, que puede que se mantenga en forma…..pero aun así, la vista no es lo que era antes…

Pero al menos en la zona que quería.

Tenía la flota entera frente a ella…casi.

Solo espero descender un poco más…..como con toda su fuerza mágica, blandió su katana dando un corte en horizontal.

Haciendo que una onda de energía pura saliera de su espada….que cuando impacto con el casco de la nave más cercana.

Esta no encontró ni una sola resistencia…..

0….

Nada….

La nave empezó a ser cortada de manera horizontal como mantequilla…y así las naves que había en su onda expansiva….

Destruyendo ella sola unas 15 naves a la vez en un solo ataque…..

Como las otras 5 fueron dañadas nada más como ya había perdido fuerza esa onda de choque, pero tan dañadas que las artillerías solo les dieron un rápido y merecido remate a la obra de la princesa.

La princesa toda satisfecha descendió casi en picada hacia el suelo.

Y cuando estuvo a punto de llegar a tierra, ella aminoro su caída con magia.

Ella estaba feliz de terminar de acabar con los alienígenas en esta capital….

Pero…..

Una preocupada general Mig recibía el mismo mensaje que la segunda al mando Kary.

Los alienígenas habían lanzado el ataque sobre la abandonada capital de Eastland que era solamente un cráter después de la guerra con los seguidores de Bloody Mary.

Y la base militar cercana que había cerca de la antigua capital y que vio esas 40 naves alienígenas con su nave madre salir de donde antes era la capital….anunció que esas naves iban en camino al valle…..donde se encontraba la actual capital.

Para reforzar a sus amigos caídos.

No han respondido el fuego, como están apoyando a una ciudad costera con sus misiles tierra aire.

Que es pequeña, pero en el pasado era grande, y fue reconstruida, porque durante la guerra fue una ciudad destruida por una bomba nuclear, y ahora solo ha sido reconstruida al nivel que solo es un pequeño pueblito, pero ha recibido el mismo trato brutal que una ciudad grande, con 30 naves alienígenas de batalla atacando la ciudad.

Entonces Mig…..reuniendo a un gran grupo de soldados, y el mismo presidente que se ha ofrecido en participar.

Van a hacerle frente a este segundo grupo de ataque…..

Y que el punto de defensa, va a ser un simple pueblo granjero fuera del valle, justo en el paso para entrar al valle.

Un pueblo que en el pasado detuvo a las fuerzas de Bloody Mary.

Ahora servirá para detener a las fuerzas alienígenas….

Como empiezan a movilizarse con rapidez…..y esperar que el avión de carga que llego esa tarde no haya sido destruido en el ataque….

Y así llegar en minutos a ese pueblo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-

 **Capital de Aztecolt.**

 **(10 minutos desde que comenzó el asalto)**

Y mientras en la capital de Aztecolt, por desgracia, aquí si atacan 40 naves con la nave madre….

Pero, a diferencia de otros lados….los únicos que no están combatiendo son los niños.

Como hasta cada pony, pony planta, grifo y changeling hacen de todo para defender su nuevo hogar en toda la ciudad.

Así que mientras la poca milicia se ha acuartelado en sus barracas, y en el palacio real, para así atraer a las tropas alienígenas.

Y hay muy pocos puntos en la ciudad atendidos por la milicia.

La población local, donde cada civil tiene un arma en su poder.

Está defendiendo su hogar como puede.

Desde el panadero, hasta el carnicero… *como se ve como desde una panadería hay un pony tierra sin armadura usando un lanzacohetes y dispara a un grupo de 5 soldados de advent con su capitán, matándolos a los 5 en una parte de la ciudad*

*y un carnicero grifo, encurtido por la guerra anterior, con una escopeta, vigilando el callejón detrás de su carnicería, que dispara a quemarropa a cualquiera que se acerque, como ya tiene 1 viper, 3 soldados mecanizados de color blanco, y 2 soldados de advent muertos en el callejón, mientras fuma un puro, como va recargando su arma para seguir en la lucha*

Y a un bibliotecario changeling de colores, usando un ametralladora desde su mostrador de la biblioteca, que dispara a cualquiera que se asome por la calle principal.

Pero eso no es todo, desde las mansiones convertidas en apartamentos, desde sus ventanas los civiles armados disparan sus rifles contra los enemigos que aparecen en los jardines que rodean esas mansiones.

Incluso una mansión que fue convertida en asilo, los viejos tienen ametralladoras estacionarias que usan para disparar a cualquiera que se les acerque, aunque fallan muchos tiros…..

Siempre hay uno que le da al blanco, sea un soldado de advent, muton, soldado robotico blanco, o de elite rojo, o incluso a los sectoides, los cabezones grises ahora convertidos en cabezones altos de 2 metros de altura, que han aparecido para intentar domar a los desprotegidos civiles con sus poderes mentales.

Pero…..como no pueden si quiera concentrarse para hacer eso, como son abatidos inmediatamente por los civiles.

Todos los adultos han visto a la muerte a la cara…

Han sobrevivido a lo peor de lo peor en su país, que era el peor en que uno tendría la desgracia de nacer según muchos.…

Por eso nadie le teme a la muerte…..

E incluso, hasta algunos de ellos sienten como nostalgia de la rara, al volver a sentir la adrenalina de estar en peligro nuevamente.

Y nadie más lo expresa mejor que Vitka, la heroína de Aztecolt.

Que usando solo unas cuchillas ocultas, aunque tenga una escopeta en su espalda.

Va rebanando cuellos por las calles de Aztecolt.

Como si no hubiera un mañana.

Como una loba abalanzándose contra su presa, ella salta de enemigo en enemigo, con las cuchillas al frente en sus patas, rajándoles las gargantas, uno a uno.

Mientras su armadura de camuflaje la intenta mantener invisible.

Pero, aunque sea invisible, pierde el chiste, cuando se está uno cubierto de sangre alienígena, y fluido hidráulico.

Como cortar los cables que sostienen la cabeza de los robots, igual los mata.

Pero aun así, ella es agil y muy rápida, no les da tiempo al enemigo de detectarla.

Aunque ella es inteligente, apenas vea un enemigo sin forma, como un sectopodo o una de las bolas blancas que disparan rayos.

Ella se aleja de ellos de inmediato.

Que alguien más se encargue de ellos después de todo.

Y todo mientras en el cielo.

Al menos las torretas han destruido a 13….y como en la nueva capital de Eastland, es todo o nada, porque la ciudad está en medio de la selva….

Y no quieren causar un gran incendio que devaste al país….

Con los alienígenas basta y sobra….

-..-.-..-..-.-.-..

 **Starlight Glimmer…..**

 **En el bosque Everfree?**

 **A 5 minutos que comience la invasión.**

-"Que rayos….", decía yo sorprendida, como en un momento estaba en el castillo, en una de las decenas de cuarto poniéndome mi armadura…

Y ahora estoy en los bordes del bosque Everfree?

Pero…que al parecer esta rodeada por una cúpula…que parece como si fuera una de esas burbujas de jabón, con la cantidad de colores que tiene la cúpula de manera psicodélica, y que no deja ver para afuera…

Y como se que es el Everfree entero?

Bueno…

Ve que la base de la cúpula se extiende todo el borde del bosque por donde puedo alcanzar la vista….

Y que…estoy en el puente que da a la casa de Fluttershy, como su casa está dentro de la cúpula.

…..

-"Discord…..", decía yo toda seria como era el, el único que creía responsable de algo así, y justo ahora!.

-"Me llamabas?", pregunto el como lo vi flotando de repente encima de mí como tenía una polera negra con una imagen de un alien cabezón en ella.

 **(Que es el logo del juego XCOM 2 que es la cabeza de un sectoide formada de cráneos humanos)**

-"Si…que rayos has hecho….?"; pregunto yo toda seria como señalo a la cúpula que nos rodea.

-"Simplemente les ayudo a evitar que los alienígenas se enteren del árbol de la armonía, y proteger a todo Ponyville, como todos los que no son agente están adentro de este domo", decía el todo tranquilo como seguía flotando encima de mí.

-"No te es acaso más fácil deshacerte de los alienígenas que vengan a Equestria?", pregunto yo confundida.

-"Me halaga que me creas todo poderoso….pero yo soy solo un semidios….tengo poderes limitados, así que si, podría hacer que la mayoría de las naves que iban dirigidas a Equestria aparecieran directamente en el sol…..pero…..que hay de las dirigidas a todas partes del mundo…..acaso has pensado en ellos?", pregunto el.

-"No….pero, al menos podríamos ir a ayudarles…", decía yo toda seria.

-"Minutos u horas valiosas que perderán en movilizarse, tiempo en que los aliens hayan terminado de arrasar a todos sus aliados", decía el medio serio.

…

-"Así que preferí hacer esto…..proteger lo más importante…y ser su interferencia con la red alienígena en todo el mundo…..haciendo que tarden 3 segundos en responder a las ordenes de los Ancianos, y eso…tu y yo sabemos, esos segundos en que estarán los alienígenas esperando ordenes….son valiosos"; decía el.

-"Eso sería todo?", pregunto yo confundida, por lo poco que va a hacer por nosotros.

Que ya, esa ayudita de 3 segundos….si que va a ser de ayuda.

Pero aun así….

-"Y también voy a darle una ayudita a Rick, para que note la fuente de alimentación de los escudos de la nave madre, al hacerlos tremendamente obvios para que lo vea…", decía el creo que hablando de más, como lo dijo algo desganado.

-"Y quien es Risk?", pregunto confundida.

-"Ya sabrás quien es e capitulos después…..que el tiempo para recibir a los alienígenas empieza en un minuto", decía el todo tranquilo como chasqueo los dedos.

Antes de que pudiera responder algo más y sobre a que se refiere d capitulos más….

Estaba de vuelta en ese cuarto en el castillo de Twilight.

-"Bueno…..mientras proteja a nuestros amigos….por mi que diga todas las tonterías que quiera….", decía yo como me terminaba de poner mis cosas, como preferí cuestionarme si de verdad va a cumplir las cosas que dijo el…..

-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Ufff….casi no se publica hoy miércoles….**

 **Pero siiiii.**

 **Volví al camino gente!:**

 **Joooder, que ya era hora.**

 **Ahora, espero que les haya gustado como en las otras naciones se van defendiendo, al menos en un vistazo pequeño de ellos.**

 **Y como Discord esta apoyando en la guerra a su manera.**

 **Porque después de todo, el es el dios del caos, no de la guerra….**

 **Jejeje.**

 **En fin, no se olviden de comentar…**

 **Y nos vemosssssss**

 **El DOMINGO!**

 **Jejejeje.**

 **Siiiiii!**

 **Que bien se siente decirlo de nuevo :3**


	99. Chapter 99

_**Capitulo 99: Revancha alienígena parte 5: Equestria manda**_

 **Comandante Comet Shimmer**

 **30 de mayo del año 2036**

 **Momento de la invasión**

 **Castillo en Canterlot**

 **9:05 am**

-"Yo lo espero princesa…..yo también lo espero…", decía yo como buscaba en la habitación de la princesa su teléfono.

Como la princesa Twilight esta viendo lo que pasa desde el balcón de la torre, mientras la princesa hace todo lo posible para ponerse su propia armadura.

Yo encontré el teléfono en su mesita de noche, en su primer cajón, y lo use para llamar a Fresh.

Que me empezó a contar lo de las evacuaciones fallidas.

Y que muchos soldados y guardias nunca llegaron a sus puestos en las ciudades interiores, como las únicas con las defensas como estaban planeadas, son las ciudades costeras.

Y que Starlight le comunico que Discord nos compra valioso tiempo para enfrentarnos a los soldados mientras protege el bosque Everfree.

Pero solo paso uno minutos como la princesa termino con su armadura V.4 especial.

-"Cual es la situación Comet?", pregunto Luna toda seria con su armadura puesta.

Como no llevaba ningún arma consigo.

Ella era el arma en si mismo….

-"En toda Equestria…un desastre…..y más en Canterlot, que los civiles tardaron mucho en ir a los centros de evacuación, y la guardia real y mis soldados perdieron el tiempo al intentar guiarlos…..y están desperdigados por toda la ciudad", decía yo todo serio como dejaba la radio a un lado.

-"Entonces yo me encargaré de que no sea tanto el caos, cuiden a mi hermana y a Twilight comandante"; decía ella toda seria como salía al balcón junto a Twilight, extendía las alas y despegaba, para bajaren picada hacia los bordes de las murallas, como yo me iba al balcón para verla.

Donde empezaba a lanzar un poderoso rayo de energía azul contra toda la línea del frente que se había formado frente a las murallas y que estaba repleta de enemigos.

Un rayo que arraso 5 calles completas llenas de enemigos aparentemente, no veo muy bien desde tan lejos….y más cuando hay tantos rayos y plasma volando fuera del muro e impactando contra la burbuja escudo.

Si.

Lo hicimos de nuevo.

Otra burbuja escudo, pero no aguantado en su totalidad por la princesa.

Si no que parte de este, es alimentado por unas enormes baterías de elerio, y la princesa Celestia solo es responsable de mantenerlas estables.

-"Bien princesa, ya la escucho, andando", decía yo toda seria como le tomaba de sus patas.

Como ella estaba con los ojos aun todo abierto como platos viendo el espectáculo extravagante al frente de ella.

-"Dije que ya vamos!", grite yo como la empuje, haciendo que por fin perdiera el foco y se concentrara de nuevo en mí, como ella casi se tropieza cuando la empuje.

-"Ya….ya…lo que usted diga…", decía ella aun nerviosa, como aun estaba aun en shock.

-"Vamos, que las barracas no quedan muy lejos…", decía yo como tomaba su pata para guiarla.

Como ella aun esta con 1000 cosas en su cabeza, como no logra ponerse al ritmo conmigo.

.-.-..-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-..-..-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.

 **Comandante Lola Uroboro, de XCOM**

 **Su centro de operaciones**

 **Al oeste de los USA controlados por Advent.**

 **5:20 am**

 **(A 4 minutos de la invasión)**

*se ve una gran habitación de 2 pisos, pero es para que pueda caber la plataforma central que es un proyecto holográfico de alta tecnología del planeta tierra, mientras a su alrededor se encuentran varias computadoras y monitores, junto a muchas personas canon del juego xcom2"

*Muchas de ellas viendo la gran pantalla en el cuarto que muestra en vivo la invasión de Equestria*

*entre los presentes, está una mujer asiática de unos 30 años, de pelo negro y corto, que lleva un chaleco sin mangas color verde, mientras debajo de este lleva una vieja polera naranja con el logo de XCOM en su centro, mientras viste un par de pantalones verde oscuro, como está viendo más su tablet holográfica que la pantalla en estos momentos*

*Luego le sigue un hombre afroamericano, calvo, que parece tener más de 50, que lleva una bata de laboratorio, como debajo de este lleva un suéter color verde y pantalones negros*

*El otro hombre que le sigue, con porte militar, serio, con una barba corta casi sin afeitar, un pelo negro corto y peinado, debe estar por sus 50 años de edad, usando una chaqueta futurista con colores blanco y verde oscuro, y unos pantalones oscuros y botas militares, y lleva con el en su hombro un estuche con un cuchillo dentro, listo para sacarlo cuando sea necesario*

*Y delante de esos 3, viendo en primera fila la pantalla esta…..Lola Uroboro, actual comandante del XCOM, una mujer que se ve que tiene 30 años a lo mucho, de un cabello lacio y largo de color negro, pechos de talla D, y una tez blanca, pese al apellido africano que tiene*

-"Debo de admitir que cuando me avisaron que teníamos más aliados, y que son alienígenas, no podía ni creerlo…..", decía yo toda sorprendida, "Pero…..eh aquí…..de verdad existen…", decía yo como miraba la pantalla con fascinación, como se ve desde una de las naves de Advent, un castillo como esos de novelas de fantasía, protegida por un escudo de energía, mientras que en tierra se ven cañones de plasma disparando contra las naves de batalla de Advent.

-"No es así Shen?", pregunto yo toda seria como miro a mi jefa de ingenieros. **(A la mujer asiática)**

-"Si…aunque podría haber sido un truco elaborado de Advent…de verdad la señal proviene de otro mundo….y no solo eso…..", decía ella como entonces ella señalaba a la gran pantalla delante de nosotros.

Como aparecían unas cifras en color rojo en los bordes superiores de la pantalla.

-"Que son esas cifras que se están elevando rápidamente?", pregunto Bradford, mi segundo al mando, algo intrigado. **(Es el militar)**

-"La de la izquierda **(23 mil y subiendo)** , son unidades de Advent asesinadas, y la de la derecha **(67)** son naves derribadas…..o destruidas de Advent….", decía ella, como había terminado de hackear la red de Advent para obtener más datos.

Yo solo pude mirar sorprendida…..

-"Han logrado tantas bajas de Advent….tan rápido?", pregunto yo como la de la izquierda ahora va por más de 30 mil….como los números no se quedan quietos ni un segundo…

Aunque el de la nave sube lentamente…..casi como si fuera una nave cad segundos…..

-"Si, más bien en algunas regiones les matan o destruyen unidades de Advent más rápido de lo que pueden reemplazarlas….", decía Shen, como ya subía a más de 40 mil…

Como se veía salir del castillo un rayo de energía de color azul e impactar fuera de este sobre toda una calle, incinerando a quien sea que hubiera apuntado el usuario de esa arma.

-"Bien….tenemos aliados potenciales si es que sobreviven está…que parece que lo pueden hacer…pero…por el momento, como ahora sabemos que los aliados alienígenas resultan ser reales…eso significa que Sunset Shimmer…..es una alienígena de verdad, o solo es un invento más de Advent?", pregunto yo muy seriamente.

-"Puedo averiguar si es cierto, pero no se cuanto me tomará, si es que es un archivo oculto de Advent", decía Shen como se puso a buscar en su tableta.

Pero el Dr. Tygan **(Si el mismo que conoció Sunset hace tantos años atrás en Nueva Nueva York)** , mi jefe de investigaciones puso una mano en su tableta para bajarla.

-"No será necesario, yo puedo confirmar que si es una alienígena…..", decía el todo serio.

-"Como?", pregunto yo muy confundida.

-"Antes de descubrir los horrores que hacía Advent, pero ya sospechaba de ellos…yo trabajaba como investigador médico en uno de los mejores hospitales en Nueva Nueva York, donde Sunset Shimmer estuvo internada por un traumatismo severo en la cabeza y un coma indefinido, donde pude averiguar que era alienígena, pero no la delate", decía el todo serio.

-"Espera, sabías que ella era un extraterrestre todo este tiempo?", pregunto Bradford muy seriamente y algo enojado.

-"Pudimos haber tenido potenciales aliados desde mucho antes", decía yo toda seria controlando mi enojo mucho mejor.

-"No sabía eso en esos momentos, solo sabía que ella no venía siendo otra invasora más, solo me confío que ella era de los buenos", decía Tygan en su defensa todo serio.

-"Como así?", pregunto yo aun no muy segura de creerlo….

-"Ella tenía una hija biológica nacida allí de su ser, y ella más parecía como una madre normal, más que una invasora", decía el todo serio.

-"Y no le seguiste el contacto?", pregunto Bradford todo serio.

-"No, solo me dedique a mi trabajo más que nada, como oía lo que todos oían de ella en las noticias", decía Tygan todo seria

-"Bueno, tenemos mucho que hablar con Sunset…..si es que ese es su verdadero nombre"; decía yo seriamente.

-"Escuche que ella está con Geist en China, aun entrenando a sus nuevos templarios", decía Bradford.

-"Llámalo, tenemos mucho que discutir…..", decía yo toda seria, pero pensativa, "Aunque mejor aún…vamos haya, prepárense todos para partir, quiero unas respuestas cara a cara con ella ahora", decía yo toda seria.

-"Entendido…", decía Shen como se marchaba al igual que los otros técnicos de esta sala.

A preparar el despegue a China.

-"Esta segura de que ella hablará…después de todo, estamos hablando de un alienígena que vino aquí, de seguro el mejor de su especie", decía Bradford todo serio y precavido.

-"Si Tygan tiene razón sobre que más parece humana que invasora….es más probable que hable, y espero que tenga una buena razón de porque no nos han ayudado hasta ahora…..", decía yo toda seria como veía la pantalla aun con el ataque a esa ciudad del castillo.

Como en la parte inferior, se mostraban cuadros más pequeños en que mostraban los ataques en distintas partes del mundo.

Como en un desierto con un palacio salido de los cuentos de las Noches de Arabia.

Una ciudad montañosa semi destruida.

Un valle montañoso en plena noche, pero que parece tan iluminado por el fuego antiaéreo que casi parece de día.

Una ciudad costera llena de casas pequeñas, con solo caminos de tierra, pero que de alguna manera se ve que en tierra hay una lucha encarnizada haya abajo, con los cadáveres y piezas metalicas de las unidades roboticas que llenan las calles.

Una ciudad costera que parece de los años 20 con tematica italiana, con casas de arcilla y edificios de ladrillo, pero lo que contrasta de verdad son las 5 enormes torres de las cuales parecen tener más defensas que una base militar.

Y una ciudad en plena selva, donde no hay mucho que detallar, más que hay muchos, pero muchos palacios con amplios jardines y piscinas, que ahora están siendo el lugar donde descansan los cadáveres de las tropas de Advent.

No se ve a detalle lo que pasa, pero es más porque enfocan la ciudad en general.

Más que seguro que no quieren enfocar como van matando de seguro civiles inocentes en alta definición, porque aun así, se ve un poco lo que pasa en las calles, aunque es difícil saberlo, como se ven como puntitos moviéndose en tierra.

-"Es posible que hayan quedado tan mal de la invasión anterior que han tardado años en reconstruir y Sunset es solo su unidad de reconocimiento"; sugería Bradford.

-"Si…..porque miren esas ciudades….al menos más de la mitad ni parecen preparadas para aguantar un ataque…..menos de los ancianos", decía yo como señalaba a las pantallas de abajo.

-"Esperemos que sea eso, y no porque tenían intenciones ocultas entre sus manos…", decía Bradford.

-"O patas, o tentáculos….no sabemos como son esos alienígenas de verdad….", decía yo toda seria.

Bradford no dijo nada como nos quedamos allí viendo la pantalla esperando ver algún detalle que nos demuestre que esos aliens van a ganar esta.

.-..-.-..-..-…-.-..-.-..-.-.-

 **Vista en Tercera Persona**

 **Canterlot**

 **(7 minutos desde la invasión)**

Comet y Twilight están corriendo por un camino techado en medio del jardín real, a menos de un minuto de salir al patio de las barracas en el sur, en este vacio castillo…..

Cuando paso…..

De repente sus cuerpos mi se sentían ligeros como plumas…..como lentamente sus patas no podían tocar el suelo….

-"Que esta pasando Comet?", pregunto toda asustada Twilight como por un momento la gravedad dejo de existir.

Como se veía en el jardín las pequeñas rocas también flotar y el brillo del sol regresar…..

Pero….al no escuchar en la radio que la nave madre fue destruida…

Miro hacia afuera…hacia arriba más específicamente….

Y lo vio…..de la punta, la parte inferior de la nave madre se estaba acumulando una enorme burbuja de energía.

Y el sabía que significaba exactamente…

-"Burbuja protectora, ahora!"; grito Comet como se impulso hacia Twilight con su magia y le abrazo, mientras el mismo formaba una burbuja protectora, como Twilight hacia lo mismo….solo porque el se lo dijo….

Como estaba toda asustada.

Mientras que Luna.

Afuera.

En la calle al oeste del castillo, la princesa Luna usando una guadaña echa de magia pura cortaba por la mitad a las unidades enemigas que se aparecían frente a ella.

No había unidad de Advent que se escapará de su filo, como cortaba hasta sectopodos en 2.

Como los guardias reales les daba fuego de supresión contra todas las unidades enemigas que Luna no tenia a la vista.

Pero llego un momento que sintió como la magia era robada de sus alrededores, y como la magia negra se acumulaba encima de su cabeza.

Como entonces lo vio, vio a la nave madre acumulando esa gran bola de energía debajo de este.

Luna no sabía que era esa cosa, pero por la acumulación de energía que tenía esa burbuja violeta…..no significaba nada bueno.

Así que se dio un fuerte impulso hacia arriba como empezó su ascenso hacia esa burbuja para intentar atravesarlo con su guadaña mágica el escudo de energía de la nave y luego ya destruir la aguja inferior de la nave alienígena.

Pero mientras ascendía, no se dio cuenta que la tenían en la mira….

Bueno, el que le esta apuntando….creía eso.

Era uno de los 3 seres bípedos de pieles azules, los soldados de elite de Advent.

Este era delgado, aunque aun así podía sostener el enorme rifle de francotirador casi tan largo como el.

Habían llegado a la ciudad, en un punto "ciego" al sur del castillo, donde todas las fuerzas defensoras fuera del castillo fueron aniquiladas, como la que al parecer era hembra, por su figura de hembra humana, tenía una espada que usaba para ir atravesando la cabeza de un guardia real.

Como su otro compañero era más voluminoso que el, y que de sus manos emanaba magia negra…que estaba usando para aplastar a los guardias reales que había en su lugar de aparición…

Ellos no eran controlados por Advent, tienen libre albedrio, así que no tuvieron el retraso de 3 segundos que Discord le hacía a todas las tropas de Advent.

El más voluminoso apenas se teletransporto a la calle, lanzo una explosión sónica sobre el lugar…..lanzando a todos los defensores por los aires, como sus compañeros aparecían y terminaban con ellos.

Pero….

El que tenía el rifle veía a su presa…..la princesa Luna ascender a toda velocidad…..

Como sus alas le permitían en esa pesada armadura….

-"Te tengo…..", decía confiado el soldado de elite francotirador.

Como disparo…

Un proyectil en su cañon de riel…echo rifle de francotirador…..

Que el le apunto a la cabeza…..

Pero Luna sintió que venía el peligro al sur de su posición….

Pero al estar concentrando toda su magia en su guadaña….

Solo intento esquivar ese peligro…

Andando en zigzag….

Que aunque no lo quisiera admitir, eso le ha salvado la vida…..aunque no de la manera que hubiese querido.

Porque…..no evito que el proyectil…le impactara en sus hombros…...y le atravesara por completo hasta salir por el otro lado…..

Casi cercenando sus patas delanteras en el proceso, destrozando sus costillas y dejando su corazón expuesto….

Ese golpe critico la tuvo que hacer descender….

Controladamente.

Y ese francotirador de elite se dio cuenta de eso….

De que no le había matado….

Pero que al menos la herida que le hizo sería mortal para cualquier criatura….

Si…

Pero a una alicornio, es darle en el corazón o en el cerebro.

O nada….

Luna solo descendió lentamente hasta aterrizar en un tejado….

Mientras su grave herida sanaba.

Y todo eso mientras la gran esfera de magia negra se cargaba.

La gravedad en toda la zona del castillo se anulaba…..y todos en la periferia empezaban a flotar.

Mientras que las unidades de Advent seguían apareciendo alrededor de la ciudad.

Pero más alejados del castillo….

Aprovechando que ya no iban a ser atacados por los guardias del castillo como todos estos estaban flotando…..

Nadie podía hacer nada…..incluido Celestia, que noto esa falta de gravedad también, dándole solo más poder al escudo desde el trono real…gracias a una antena receptora detrás de su trono.

Porque ella y todos los veteranos sabían lo que iba a pasar…

La nave madre lanzo un poderoso rayo de antimateria contra el escudo…como estaban perfectamente alineados para impactar justo en el centro.

El rayo era tan poderoso que destrozo el escudo en segundos….no importa que tanta magia diera Celestia…..

Y el rayo….aun sin detener su azote…aun con el escudo caído, este impacto el castillo, haciéndolo explotar en una bola de fuego y plasma que abarco toda la zona del castillo hasta las murallas, derribándolas, lanzando a sus defensores fuera de este…..

Y una vez hecho eso, la nave madre detuvo el rayo, y siguió haciendo lo que hacía…..seguir enviando unidades a tierra….

Y sin el castillo y el bloqueo de teletransporte destruido.

Los alienígenas empezaron a aparecer por las ruinas del castillo.

Los soldados de ACM y guardias reales que fueron lanzados por la explosión, no recibieron mucho daño como sus armaduras amortiguaron la bola de fuego y plasma.

Empezando a recuperarse de este lo más rápido que podían para regresar al combate.

Pero los que defendían la muralla sur no tuvieron tiempo de recuperarse como la soldado de elite alienígena, usaba su espada para atravesarlos.

Sus armaduras blindadas siendo papel ante la hoja de su espada.

Como el más voluminoso disparaba sus hechizos por sus manos a los que se levantaban.

Hechizos para dejarlos fuera de combate, mientras su compañera se encargaba de rematarlos, y el francotirador abatiendo a cualquiera a distancia con su rifle….

Como detrás de este, decenas y decenas de soldados de advent con armaduras negras, mutones, y Vipers le seguían de cerca…

Detrás de ellos, ahora que tienen el camino libre para actuar….

Estos se encargaban de rematar a los pocos que la espadachín no remato, y los guardias reales que llegaban para intentar detener esta oleada…

Empezando ahora si una batalla real contra las tropas de Advent….

En un fuego cruzado real.

Como los 3 soldados de elite de los ancianos caminaban hacia el centro de lo que alguna vez fue el hermoso castillo de Canterlot…

Y la razón de porque atacaban este planeta de nuevo en primer lugar.

La princesa Celestia…..aun que increíble que parezca….

Sobrevivió a ese ataque…..

Pero muy mal herida, el rayo derritio su piel hasta casi llegar a los huesos….pero no fue suficiente para matarla….como aun se esta su cuerpo regenerando por lo que paso.

Entre los escombros de lo que era su sala del trono.

Luna….ella vio como el castillo fue destruido ante sus propios ojos…

Vio como un batallón completo de alienígenas se acercaba a lo que quedaba del palacio.

Vio como lo que quedaba de sus ponys se oponían ante esos alienígenas.

Pero lo más importante de todos….vio a 3 bipedos que no había visto entre las decenas de alienígenas que ha matado minutos atrás.

Yendo al centro de lo que antes era el castillo.

Ellos sabían que su hermana estaba viva…

Luna lo sentía…han sido hermanas por tanto tiempo que ella sabe que ese rayo no la pudo matar….

Ha soportado peores heridas en batalla….en esos tiempos oscuros…..

E iban a por ella…cuando no se podía defender….

Y ella no lo iba a permitir….

Ella uso su magia para impulsarse hacia las ruinas del castillo.

Destruyendo el tejado de la casa en donde estaba.

Como esos 3 soldados de elite estaban llegando a donde estaba su hermana…..

Donde una única pata sobresalía….una pata en carne viva, donde lentamente la piel empezaba a crecer en esta…

Esos 3, aun con la resistencia de los equestres, llegaron con al menos 9 mutones y 3 berserkers a sus espaldas.

Pero Luna aterrizo en medio de ese grupo con una onda expansiva de magia que causo un cráter entre las ruinas, como del suelo aparecieron lanzas echas de magia color azul.

Haciendo volar por los aires a esas pesadas criaturas como si fueran simples hojas en el viento varios metros en el aire, y que cuando cayeron al suelo, estos fueron empalados por esas lanzas.

-"No se llevaran a mi hermana a ninguna parte!", grito Luna como cargo contra el hechicero del grupo, y el más musculoso y el que tenía más cerca de ella como hizo aparecer una lanza de magia pura.

El hechicero reunió toda la magia negra que podía en sus manos y detuvo la lanza al agarrar la lanza desde su centro, y que estaba esta a punto de impactarle en el pecho.

-"Entonces te llevaremos con ella", decía el hechicero en un tono malicioso, aunque estaba luchando con todas sus fuerzas y su magia negra para evitar que la lanza de Luna le apuñale.

-"Muerta primero alienígena"; decía Luna con gran odio en su voz como dio un ultimo impulso y le clavo en el pecho al hechicero, haciendo que la lanza le atraviese lentamente el pecho…..justo en el corazón.

Matando al hechicero.

Haciendo que este en seguida desapareciera en un haz de luz…

Pero apenas el hechicero se desintegro antes sus ojos, sin haber sido ella que hubiera hecho eso…..

El francotirador, le dio un tiro a quemarropa en el pecho…..

Atravesando casi la mitad de su caja torácica y varios órganos más, como le disparo casi en horizontal.

Haciéndola papilla con ese proyectil de su rifle de rieles.

Haciendo que Luna cayera al suelo….por esa herida tan grave,

-"El hechicero va a estar en problemas cuando los ancianos sepan que fue vencido tan fácilmente"; decía el francotirador todo feliz por ello.

-"Pero al menos nos dejaron a 2 buenas presas, 1 para cada uno", dijo satisfecha la espadachín, como con la ayuda del tirador, sacaban a Celestia de entre los escombros.

Como ya estaba algo curada…..

Como su piel se había regenerado por completo, pero no su pelo…..

Pero lo que le paso fue tan grave…..y horrible que ha quedado inconsciente…..

-"Pero…creo que podría ser 3 por uno…..", dijo toda sonriente la espadachín, como a unos 200 metros al sureste….entre los escombros de una casa.

Veían a un aturdido Comet levantando en sus hombros a una inconsciente princesa Twilight.

La burbuja en que estaban apenas soporto la onda expansiva como Twilight no estaba preparada para algo así…y los hizo impactar contra una casa con fuerza.

Al menos la burbuja aguanto la explosión, pero no los protegió tanto contra la casa, como al impactar contra esta, la burbuja se desvaneció, rompieron parte de esta, haciendo que le cayeran escombros sobre ellos, como un gran trozo de ladrillo golpeo a Twilight dejándola aturdida, muy cerca de la inconsciencia, como Comet solo resulto con algunos cortes y magulladuras.

Solo se enfoco en poner a salvo a la princesa a toda costa…

Ellos estaban muy cerca del fuego cruzado entre la guardia real y las unidades de Advent.

Pero a el no le importaba.

Su misión era proteger a Twilight, y eso es lo que hará….

-"Tu llevate a Celestia, yo iré luego por las otras 2….", decía la espadachín, como el tirador asintió, agarrando a Celestia por el cuello, como en un remolino violeta los rodeo, y en un segundo, fueron teletransportados a una de las naves de batalla más intactas que había sobre Canterlot

Y Comet, no estaba consciente de esto….

Excepto Luna…que aun estaba consciente a pesar de la herida que tenía.

Pero no dijo nada, esperando a que sus ataques bajaran la guardia hasta que se recuperara.

Y ella lamentablemente no pudo hacer nada cuando se llevaron a su hermana ante sus ojos…..

Y lamentablemente también para Comet…..también pagaría el precio de ello..

Como la espadachín se teletransporto a su lado…..

Y antes de que pudiera hacer algo, como su cuerpo le dolía por el golpe que se dio con la casa, o intentar algo con su magia…su cuerno dolía por la sobrecarga de su escudo….….así que la espadachín le corto la cabeza…

Haciendo caer su cuerpo al suelo, junto a una aturdida princesa Twilight.

Luna….que en esos momentos aunque apenas ya tenía sus órganos que perdió recuperados, y una delgada capa muscular formada, como ese proyectil que le impacto estuvo a nada de darle en su corazón…

No la mato.

Ella se impulso hacia adelante usando su magia…como en el aire formo una lanza echa de magia.

Y antes que agarrara a la princesa…

Luna logro apuñalarle en el estomago a la espadachín, desde atrás…...sorprendiendo a la espadachín.

-"Como es que sigues viva….….?", pregunto incrédula y adolorida la espadachín como intentaba sacarse la lanza mágica de su estomago, pero se le quemaba las manos al intentarlo.

-"Debieron apuntar a la cabeza…..", decía Luna con enojo como convirtió su lanza de magia en una espada, y de un tirón hacia arriba…partió en 2 a la espadachín.

Y tal cual como el hechicero, esta enseguida se desintegro en un haz de luz violeta, haciendo desaparecer su cuerpo.

-"No…..Comet…", decía Luna ahora toda triste al ver la cabeza decapitada de el….

-"No dejare que tu muerte sea en vano Comet….no lo haré…."; decía Luna ahora con un nuevo odio llenando su cuerpo.

Como sus heridas estaban ya sanas nuevamente.

-"Ahora…..donde se habrán llevado a mi hermana?", se pregunto Luna con un gran odio llenando su ser como miro hacia arriba.

E intentar ver que nave hacía algo diferente a las demás….

Como también el cielo apenas era visible gracias a las baterías antiaéreas que no han parado ni un segundo.

Derribando o destruyendo las naves más afuera de Canterlot.

Entonces….vio una, la más cercana a la nave madre, empezando a elevarse…..

-"Descansa Twilight…..y por el amor de Celestia…..no te muevas….", decía Luna toda seria como agarraba una cortina que flotaba desde el segundo piso de la casa en donde estaban, y la tapaba.

Como entonces, se teletransporto lo más alto que podía, y lo más cerca de esa nave.

Y empezó a perseguirla…

Como esta se elevaba muy rápido, y mientras más ganaba velocidad, la nave hacía lo mismo, como rotaba sobre si misma..…..

Hasta estar por encima de toda la capa de naves que cubría el continente.

Entonces la nave se detuvo por un segundo….

Haciendo que Luna pensará que por fin llegaría a esa nave y rescatar a su hermana

Pero entonces antes de que ella pudiera tocar el fuselaje de esa nave…..

La nave salto al hiperespacio….de regreso a la tierra….con su hermana dentro de este…

-"No…no…no…..si acabamos de volver a estar juntos….no te separaran de mi de nuevo!"; grito ella con una rabia que llenaba cada poro de su piel….

Como nuevamente…..la magia negra dentro de ella se apoderaba de su cuerpo….

Su pelaje azul se teñía de negro, sus pupilas tomaban una forma alargada, como de felino, o batpony.

Y le salían colmillos…

-"No saldrán de aquí con vida, ninguno de ustedes!"; grito de una enorme rabia como la oscuridad le llenaba el corazón, como el día…

Se volvía de noche como el sol dejo de brillar lo suficiente hasta parecer como una simple luna llena.

Trayendo la noche a Equestria.

-"Verán porque los monstruos temían mi nombre…..", decía ella con gran rabia.

Como las estrellas en el cielo que aparecieron gracias a que se había vuelto de repente de noche…

Caían desde el cielo en forma de haces de luz de alta potencia…..

Que caía en cada nave alienígena a su alrededor que aun estaba intacta…

Haciendo explotar cada nave alienígena en enormes bolas de fuego blancas….

Una a una….

Incluso las que rodeaban ponyville…aniquilando a toda la armada alienígena que quedaba sobre Ponyville y Canterlot.

Hasta que solo quedaron las naves madres.

Entonces ella miro como su próximo objetivo la nave madre sobre Canterlot…..

Su cuerpo se ilumino con un aura violeta oscura…

Y salió volando a toda velocidad, impulsando con su magia y sus alas a la vez, como tenía las patas hacia adelante…..

Atravesando el fuselaje de la nave madre….en todo su centro…..llegando hasta la zona de los motores, dañando su núcleo, y salió por la parte inferior de este….

Hasta aterrizar de nuevo en las ruinas del castillo.

Como veía con orgullo como desde el agujero que hizo en la nave empezó a brillar una luz blanca…..que empezó a agrietar toda la nave…

Hasta hacerla explotar en millones de pedazos como brillo como una supernova al hacerlo…..

Destruyendo todas las ventanas que aun quedarán sin romper en la ciudad…..

Y mientras del cielo llovía millones de escombros como metralla…..

Ella fijo su mirada en los alienígenas restantes que había cerca…

Y ella con aun una rabia sin satisfacer….cargo hacia ellos sin ningún arma.

Como ya había agotado todas sus reservas mágicas….

Pero eso no le evito ir a luchar con sus propios cascos…..

Como Nightmare Moon nuevamente….

Con una fuerza aumentada que ayudaba a destrozar los cráneos desprotegidos de los mutones y de los soldados de advent.

Como de cualquier Viper que tuviera la desgracia de estar en su camino….

Ese día…

Todo el mundo conocería nuevamente a la princesa Luna como el terror de los monstruos…que había regresado de nuevo….

Que no importa cuantas heridas le hicieran….sus cascos no dejarían de moverse para seguir matando a los secuaces de los secuestradores de su hermana.

.-.-.-..-…-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-

 **Starlight Glimmer**

 **Ponyville**

 **6 minutos desde el comienzo de la invasión**

-"Realmente no creo que debemos usar el castillo de la princesa Twilight como bunker!", se quejo Switie Drops como estábamos desde la terraza del castillo disparando a las tropas alienígenas que aparecían en las calles.

-"Es eso, o estar calle abajo!", decía yo como disparaba con mi rifle de plasma a uno de esos soldados humanoides con armaduras negras que aparecían en las calles.

-"O en el ayuntamiento, como el resto de la guardia real", se quejaba Switie Drops como le disparaba con su rifle al soldado que estaba al lado que mate.

Como Maud acababa con el tercero.

Solo 3 soldados en un balcón, no es usar un lugar como bunker.

-"No gracias, además, estamos usando terreno alto, algo indispensable en la guerra, y más contra alienígenas….", decía yo toda seria como disparaba contra otros soldados que aparecían en otra calle.

Vamos.

Es que vienen a morir, hasta que levanten los rifles, ya están bien muertos.

-"Ya lo se…pero es que no quiero que destruyan este lugar….", decía Switie.

-"Al ritmo que aparecen y mueren no van a disparar, así que mientras sigas disparando, no veo el problema", decía Maud en su voz estoica de siempre como ella seguía buscando más enemigos y disparándoles…..

Realmente agradezco que Discord se haya llevado a los civiles, así pudimos tener tiempo de montar una guardia perfecta aquí.

Dejando casi ningún punto ciego en la ciudad que no se pueda llenar.

Aunque, por la radio escuchamos que perdieron algunas posiciones, solo por recargar sus armas.

Pero unas pocas…

Que solo son unos que…..6 metros cuadrado de terreno donde aparecer y nadie les va a ver?

Como si eso hiciera alguna diferencia….

 ***BOOOM***

Entonces sucedió un enorme estruendo detrás de nosotras…

Y venía exactamente desde Canterlot…..

Todo el castillo estaba en vuelto en una bola de plasma incandescente después de que la nave madre disparara al parecer su arma principal.

-"Mierda….", es lo único que pude decir como esa distracción de solo segundos…..

Desaparecieran al instante como nos devolvían calle abajo los disparos como las 3 nos habíamos distraído con la explosión del castillo.

Un disparo arrancando un pedazo del tejado en donde estábamos…haciéndonos agachar.

-"Te lo dije!"; grito Switie Drops como se asomo para ver de donde venían los disparos.

Y se agacho justo a tiempo como unos disparos le rozaron la cabeza.

E impactaron la pared detrás arrancando pedazos de ella.

Aunque pedazos pequeños, como al parecer la estructura aguanta esos disparos de armas modernas.

-"Dije que por ni un segundo se debía dejar de disparar…", decía Maud como lanzaba una granada gracias al lanzador automatico de las alforjas.

-"Todo el castillo de Canterlot ha explotado, como no quieres que nos distraigamos con eso?", me queje yo como yo me asome, pero esta vez formando un escudo circular frente a mí con mi magia.

Como tenía mi arma en mi arnes para disparar sin usar mi magia….

Y una vez me asome.

Unos disparos casi me dan, pero mi escudo los aguanto…

Y pude ver que venía de a una calle de distancia….un bípedo con armadura negra.

Aunque no duro demasiado como la granada que lanzo Maud exploto al lado de el matándolo en una burbuja de fuego puro.

Pero entonces vi a uno de esos robots blancos a unos metros de el, parado en plena calle como si nada.

Y antes de que le apuntara para matarlo.

Escuche el silbido de algo cayendo….

Y eso nunca es algo bueno.

Así que yo materialice un escudo más amplio lo más rápido posible…

Pero….

No lo fue….como unos proyectiles explosivos impactaron contra el balcón en que estábamos…derrumbándolo.

Y haciéndome caer con este…

La armadura aguantando todos los daños.

Como un campeón…

Y cuando me empecé a levantar de los escombros, algo aturdida.

Este robot blanco de antes me apunto y estaba listo para disparar cuando unos disparos de plasma vinieron desde arriba, y le impactaron justo en el pecho.

Entonces yo miro hacia arriba y veo a Switie Drops y a Maud en la puerta que daba al balcón.

-"La regla de oro es nunca depender del escudo de los unicornios, novata", decía Switie Drops en voz alta para fastidiarme, porque yo se que esta sonriendo de oreja a oreja en estos momentos y su casco es lo único que evita que se lo vea.

Mientras Maud sigue disparando contra alguien, y antes de que vea contra quien esta disparando…

Un rayo rojo impacto en la base de la puerta haciéndola explotar, y hacer que ambas caigan conmigo….

Como yo saltaba a un lado para evitar que me cayeran encima.

Mientras yo buscaba quien era el que disparo esa cosa para lanzarle una granada eléctrica…..

Y lo vi…..en la misma calle de donde vino el robot blanco, había aparecido un robot enorme bípedo y con visible cañón brillando de color rojo debajo de el.

Así que yo le lance la granada, ya a punto de explotar.

-"No regodearse en plena batalla también es una regla de oro"; mencionaba Maud como se recuperaba

Como la granada le cayó en sus pies, como parecía que cargaba para otro disparo…..

Pero la granada exploto antes, llenando de electricidad a esa maquina haciendo que entrara en un gran corto circuito y explotar un segundo después.

-"Si, así que no hay que distraerse de nuevo esta bien"; digo yo como más enemigos mecanicos empezaron a aparecer, tanto robots blancos, como rojos en esa calle.

-"Concuerdo"; decía Switie a regañadientes como ambas empezamos a abrir fuego contra los enemigos que aparecían en la calle.

Antes de que reaccionaran.

Y Maud no tardo en unirse de nuevo a nosotras.

Como volvimos a matar sin piedad a los alienígenas que llegaban.

Uno que otro logrando despertarse y contra atacar…pero nosotras somos agiles, así que los esquivábamos sin problemas.

Maud dando unas acrobacias en el aire algo innecesarias.

Pero eran efectivas al final del día para evitar el fuego enemigo.

Como no podíamos retroceder, ni buscar refugio, como cada segundo desperdiciado en buscar un lugar seguro, es un segundo dado a los alienígenas para contra atacar.

Además las casas más cercanas de techos de paja y de madera estaban empezando a prenderse en llamas.

Maldita sea, todo el pueblo estaba empezando a prenderse en llamas, por todos los escombros de las naves alienígenas que caían como lluvia, una lluvia de fuego.

Y no podíamos hacer nada para impedirlo….

Todos nuestros esfuerzos estaban en simplemente mantener la posición…..

Pero entonces….no habíamos estado ni 3 minutos haya abajo.

Como este día que se había vuelto un extraño atardecer….

De repente, se hizo de noche.

Siendo las llamas y las bolas de plasma de los antiaéreos y de nuestras armas eran la única luz en este día.

Y nosotras mantuvimos nuestra promesa de no distraernos de nuevo.

Como los enemigos seguían apareciendo…..

Pero….no mantuvimos esa promesa…..

Como rayos de energía blanca venían desde el cielo e impactaban el suelo, desintegrando a cualquier alma que estuviera en su centro posiblemente.

Haciendo que por ese momento, las 3 miráramos al cielo…..

Y ver, como todas las naves alienígenas restantes habían sido perforadas por esos rayos de energía, y explotaban en su lugar en enormes bolas de fuego que caían como meteoritos a tierra…

Alrededor de Ponyville, como la nave madre ocupa todo Ponyville arriba de nosotros, e incluso más.

Y mientras veíamos el cielo explotar a nuestro alrededor.

No vimos como algo impactaba contra la nave madre en Canterlot, y la hacía explotar con un poder tal, que la onda de choque casi apaga los incendios del pueblo….

Pero también destruye las debilitadas estructuras más dañadas por el fuego.

Y tal cual paso en el balcón, solo volvimos a la realidad cuando nos dispararon, pero esta vez dieron en el blanco, como sentí como mi pecho ardía, como unos proyectiles de plasma impactaron contra este.

Mis compañeras matando al responsable, un grupo de mutones que estaba disparando a nuestra posición.

Yo me tumbe, y me gire para quedar a espaldas, y ver mi herida…

La armadura estaba derretida a la altura de mi hombro de mi pata izquierda.

Y estaba derritiéndose sobre mi piel….

No había penetrado por suerte.

Así que rápidamente me lo quite ese pedazo de la armadura, arroje el troco derretido de 6cm x5cm de la armadura y me tumbe boca abajo como volvía a ayudar a mis compañeras contra el gran grupo de mutones que se formaron calle abajo y que estaban disparando contra nosotros.

Como usaban como cubierta los cuerpos de metal de los soldados y unidades roboticas muertas en la calle…

Incluso eran tan grandes, que habían hecho excelentes cubiertas para los mutones, tan buenas que hasta uno pudo lanzar una granada hacia nosotras como se agachaba entre esa cubierta improvisada de cadáveres.

Pero yo lo note, como agarre la granada en el aire con mi magia y la lance de vuelta hacia este, explotando encima de el, derritiéndole la cabeza, matándolo.

Como el resto seguía allí disparándonos desde sus cubiertas.

Entonces, se escucho un fuerte rugido, como uno de esos aliens conocidos como Berserkers, rompe atraves de varios cuerpos alienígenas, como viene en carrera hacia nosotras.

Y antes de que yo y Switie Drops empezáramos a dispararle.

Maud salió corriendo a interceptar a esa gigantesca bestia roja de puro musculo de más de 2 metros de alto.

Y a solo 10 metros de nuestra posición ambos llegan a encontrarse, y la bestia intenta darle un golpe con ese gran puño que es tan grande como nuestros torsos.

Pero ella rueda para evitar ese golpe, y cuando vuelve en si se impulsa hacia arriba y le da un poderoso golpe en la cara de esa bestia.

Uno tan fuerte que se escucho como se rompió parte del cráneo de esa criatura.

Que se tambaleo un poco hacia atrás.

Mientras que Maud cayo con una voltereta invertida hacia atrás, para estar de nuevo frente a frente contra la criatura.

Como Maud de nuevo se impulso con todas sus fuerzas hacia la criatura en esta pequeña carrera, salto y pudo conectar otro golpe contra el cráneo de la criatura…esta vez hundiéndole el rostro.

Haciendo que este cayera ya.

Como Maud no se detuvo y empezó a golpear el rostro de la criatura sin ninguna piedad.

Ese espectáculo mórbido casi nos hizo olvidar que había un ejercito de mutones frente a nosotras.

Pero ellos empezaron a disparar a Maud, así que empezamos a devolverle el fuego, como Maud, después de terminar haciendo papilla la cabeza del Berserker, se cubrió detrás de su cuerpo y empezó a apoyarnos con el fuego de supresión.

Como sus patas delanteras y parte de su casco estaban cubiertas de la sangre amarilla vizcosa del alienígena.

Bueno, Maud rompe rocas con sus patas desnudas.

Así que no me sorprende que pueda partir duros cráneos con una armadura que aumenta por 3 su fuerza..

Entonces otra vez sucede una gran explosión que esta vez nos sacude a todos pero bien, como la onda de choque termina de derrumbar todos los edificios del pueblo.

Ni uno se salva.

Bueno, con excepción del castillo, que se agrieta un poco.

Pero lo que causo la explosión, fue que la nave madre encima de nosotras….

Exploto.

De seguro bombardeado por la artillería restante que no hubiera sido aplastada por los restos de las naves alienígenas derribadas por esos haces de luz de antes.

Haciendo que lentamente la luz del sol volviera a brillar…..

Pero…..

Aunque hayamos acabado por fin con las naves que proveían de refuerzos a los alienígenas.

Tenemos aun muchos enemigos sueltos que aniquilar antes de llamar esta zona segura….

.-..-….-.-..-..-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-

 **Capitan Fresh Night**

 **A bordo de la nave de batalla Equestre**

 **(A 5 minutos de la invasión)**

Desde hace un rato que perdimos las comunicaciones con Applelosa y Dodge City, dos pueblos que fueron atacadas de la misma manera, con 1 nave madre y una escolta de 30 naves.

En vez de las 40 que les siguieron a las capitales de todos los países según cuenta Risk.

Y….lamentablemente, con el poco tiempo que estos malditos aliens nos dieron.

No hubo manera de traer refuerzos y equilibrar el numero de unidades en toda Equestria.

Así que, Applelosa teniendo solo 10 soldados del ACM, y 20 guardias reales….que van a soportar el embate seguido de cientos de alienígenas apareciendo a su alrededor?

En Dodge City es aumentar 5 a ambos grupos, y nada más, y se tiene el mismo resultado…

Y eso que gracias a que estamos apoyando a la artillería antiaérea con nuestros cañones de plasma desde debajo de nuestra nave, mientras estamos arriba de la formación enemiga.

Hemos logrado derribar en tan poco tiempo a 20 naves de batalla alienígena…

-"Oh mierda…", escuche de repente decir a Pixi que estaba monitoreando los controles de la nave….….

Como entonces la nave empezó a temblar.

-"Que esta pasando ahora?", pregunto yo todo preocupado como la nave empezó a temblar.

-"Nos están atacando….desde la nave madre…", decía ella como me acerco a ver a su pantalla de la computadora alienígena.

-"Recién desplegaron su artillería?", pregunto yo confundido.

Como daba un vistazo a la pantalla.

Para solo descubrir, que lo que había en el techo de la nave madre, eran robots bípedos de 4 metros de alto cada uno, al menos unos 100.

Disparando contra nosotros.

Que estamos a 200 metros encima de la nave madre.

-"No, recién desplegaron a sus unidades artilleras…", decía Pixi como ahora ella se ponía en los controles de la nave…

-"Tenemos que elevarnos antes de que causen más daños a la nave….", decía ella toda preocupada como la nave no dejaba de temblar más y más….

-"Señora, todas las armas inferiores están fuera de línea!", llamaba alarmada una de las artilleras.

-"Ya se…ya se….", decía Pixi toda preocupada como movía la nave hacia adelante al parecer, como la cámara que aun enfocaba la cubierta de la nave madre, se movía.

Pero entonces empezó a sonar una alerta roja en toda la cubierta….

-"Ahora que?", pregunto yo aun más nervioso….

-"Sistemas anti gravitatorios destruidos…", decía ella toda nerviosa como estaba activando comandos en la computadora alienígena con su magia a una velocidad impresionante.

-"Y eso es malo?", pregunto yo.

Como entonces la nave se empezó a inclinar hacia adelante…

-"Eso responde a tu pregunta…..", decía ella toda nerviosa, como aun inclinada seguía intentando resolver la situación….

-"Vamos….vamos….vamos…..", decía Pixi toda estresada como todos los sistemas brillaban en rojo en su computadora.

Como la nave se inclinaba hacia abajo cada vez más.

Pero entonces la nave dio una fuerte sacudida que vino desde la parte trasera de la nave….

Y la nave se medio estabilizo…

-"Le dieron a los motores…..ahora si que caeremos como piedras….", decía Pixi toda frustrada como golpeo con sus patas delanteras la computadora.

-"Y no puedes hacer nada para detenerlo?", pregunto yo todo nervioso….

-"Solo que se agarren a las computadoras…porque ahora empieza la caída….", decía ella como entonces la nave empezó a caer rápidamente.

Lo sabía, porque me empezaba a sentir más ligero….

-"Hagan lo que dice, ahora!", grito yo todo nervioso como ayudo a las artilleras a sujetarse a las computadoras.

Como yo soy el único, además de Pixi que tiene alas aquí….

Como en la pantalla se mostraba como íbamos en curso de colisión cerca de Dodge City.

Y entonces…la nave impacto al suelo, yo como estaba volando dentro no lo sentí como todos a bordo de esta sala.

Pero se veía como partes del fuselaje se desprendían, cables empezaban a colgar, y pequeños incendios empezaban a surgir de estos….

Hasta que después de varios segundos de escuchar como crujía la nave sobre si misma…

Esta se detuvo….

Como la luz también se fue.

Dejando como únicas fuentes de luz, los pequeños incendios de los paneles alrededor de la cabina.

Pero al menos nadie resulto herida durante la caída….

Mierda…

Lo intentamos…..y fallamos….

Y sin refuerzos, y en tierra cerca de Dodge City….

Quien sabe cuanto tiempo sobreviviremos….

Aun si mando un SOS…..

Shining Armor y sus tropas del imperio de Cristal están detenidos en Rainbow Fall, que es también un blanco de los ataques alienígenas.

Y los dragones están aun en camino a las Pegasus…..

Tardarán al menos 1 hora en venir aquí aunque nos comuniquemos ahora mismo…..

Pero…..

Al menos podría intentar pedir ayuda…

No pierdo nada…

.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-

 **Doctora Meddy Corp**

 **Base de Applelosa.**

 **(A 4 minutos de la invasión)**

-"Estás segura de que estaremos bien mama?", pregunto algo nerviosa Angel-01 como estábamos las 2 abrazadas en su cuarto, como el resto de la instalación de Angel esta llena de civiles….

Bueno, los pocos que han podido entrar.

Como la única que esta aquí con nosotras es la Dra. Clansy.

Y eso porque no se cómo los civiles reaccionarán ante Angel.

Porque si ponys se sorprenden al verme, de la buena manera.

Como reaccionaran ante una pony con garras de grifo, y alas de pegaso con envergadura de grifo, piernas gruesas y tonificadas de Diamond Dog?

Y claro, que es una alicornio.

Que exhala fuego cuando tiene hipo.

Y que mide 2,3 metros de alto.

-"No te preocupes querida, esta es la instalación mas segura del planeta….así que no creo que nadie entre….", decía yo como la tenía ella con su cabeza puesta en mi hombro, toda nerviosa.

Tiene que ser la más segura.

Si tienen compuertas que soportarían un misil nuclear.

Y los laboratorios están bien blindados.

Aunque…..

*tiembla la tierra un poco*

 _-"No se preocupen…es solo otra nave de batalla estrellándose en el desierto….."_ ¸decía todo nervioso el profesor Mind por los parlantes, como Pixi se fue con el capitán Fresh en la nave alienígena para prestar apoyo.

Pero eso no dejaba de poner nerviosos a todos.

Creo.

No estoy con el resto de la gente.

-"Hay una nave madre flotando encima de nosotros, y hace 2 minutos se perdió el contacto con las unidades en Applelosa, así que segura, segura, digamos que no", decía la Dra. Clansy como estaba ojeando el librero del cuarto de Angel.

En busca de material de lectura.

-"Pero aun hay tropas en la base, así que….estaremos a salvo aun así…", decía yo intentando mantener la esperanza para mi hija.

Aunque yo sabía que cuando entrarán los alienígenas….con tropas mecanizadas…..no habrá escapatoria…..

Esta será nuestra tumba…..

 _-"Oh mierda…han encontrado los tuneles en Applelosa….y han encontrado la entrada en el cerro…todas las unidades de reserva a las entradas B, y A ahora!"_ ,decía todo alarmado el profesor Mind.

-"Bueno…..parece que si estamos jodidos después de todo….", decía la Dra. Clansy toda tranquila como se sento en la misma cama con nosotras.

-"No es así, esos guardias podrán repelerlos…yo se que si", decía yo toda seria, para evitar alarmar a mi hija…

-"Por ahora…..pero no aguantaran eternamente….", decía Clansy como solo se relajaba en la cama de mi hija, "A menos que ya sabes quien, haga lo que tiene que hacer, y por lo que fue creado….", decía Clansy con una sonrisa.

-"Sabes que eso no va a pasar…..", decía yo con enojo hacia ella.

Como mi hija nos miraba algo confundida, pero sin dejar de estar nerviosa.

-"Entonces estaremos condenados, a menos que tengas un haz bajo la manga"; decía ella toda sonriente.

…..

Pues… *Se pone a revisar sus bolsillos de su bata de laboratorio hasta encontrar lo que busca*

-"Si…..", decía yo como en mi bolsillo izquierdo encontraba un tubo de ensayo con un liquido verde brillante en el, "El virus H….modificado para que no afecte a Ponys…..y a Angel, solo a seres fuera de este mundo", decía yo con una sonrisa.

-"Claro, si un apocalipsis zombi fuera mejor que uno alienígena….", decía con sarcasmo la Dra. Clansy.

-"Pero es más controlable", decía yo seriamente.

Como me levante, dejando aun sentada a una desconcertada Angel.

-"Voy a poner esto en los sistemas de ventilación y así compramos más tiempo"; decía yo más animada.

Porque mi hija no tendría que probar lo cruel que era esta era…

Que aun tendría opción de elegir su destino.

-"Bueno, hazlo, y a ver cuantas vidas logras salvar con un virus zombie….", decía Clansy como se cruzaba de brazos.

Yo la ignore.

Estaba a punto de abrir la puerta, cuando Angel tomo mi mano.

Con suavidad, pero con la suficientemente firmeza como para detenerme.

-"Mama….realmente estas segura que esto ayudara a salvar más vidas?", pregunto ella algo nerviosa.

-"Hija…..estás hablando con la bióloga más grande que existe…si yo te digo que este virus es benigno para los ponys…es que es verdad"; decía yo toda segura de mi mismo.

Porque era verdad.

-"Bueno…..solo ten cuidado…..esta bien…..", decía Angel toda nerviosa aún, como dejo ir a su madre.

Como yo asentí y me salí, cerrando la puerta con la suficiente rapidez como para evitar a todos los chismosos vieran a mi hija como fui camino hacia la puerta.

(-"Vamos niña…..si quieres ver que tu madre esta a salvo…ve por la ventana", decía la Dra. Clansy como apretaba un botón en la pared, como se abría las cortinas de la ventana blindada que daba vista al laboratorio)

(Y Angel asintió, sintiéndose agradecida por ese gesto como se paro y vio como su madre salía al laboratorio)

Ok….

El peligro esta lejos, aun en el primer nivel…

Muy, pero muy lejos de este piso…..

*se decía ella a si misma como caminaba hacia una computadora pegada a la pared, con un panel donde colocar con cuidado un tubo de ensayo al lado, y que justo ese panel este conectado al sistema de ventilación del lugar, y que esta conectado a toda la instalación*

Solo colocas el tubo, agregas los comandos necesarios, y ya está….

Fácil y sencillo…..

*se quita el seguro de un arma cerca de ella*

Que rayos….. *Se voltea hacia la señal del ruido*

Como ve un soldado de Advent…alejándose de donde habría un tubo de terapia genética anclado a la pared…

Pero se notaba el hueco…..

De donde fue expulsado el tubo…

(Angel esta gritando mientras golpea el cristal blindado, agrietándolo con cada golpe, intentando advertir a su madre….mientras que la Dra. Clansy esta mirando de reojo, toda sonriente, porque sabe lo que va a pasar)

Seguro es obra de Clansy y el experimento que le deje hacer, y soltó mediante la lanzadera de emergencia….que nadie pensó que nos dejaría tan expuesto…..

*suspira* *como el soldado le apunta con su arma*

Clansy…..parece que has ganado….al final…este experimento que hicimos juntas ….si se va a hacer realidad…. *piensa eso como todo pasa en cámara lenta para ella*

Hija mía….lamento que no hayas tenido opción….

Lo siento tanto…..*logra soltar una lágrima….como el soldado de Advent le dispara justo en la cabeza, matándola en el acto, como ella aun mantiene el frasco bien sujeto en su mano, y no se rompe a pesar de que su cuerpo cae al piso, todo inerte*

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-

 **Dra. Clansy**

 **Justo en esos momentos**

-"Nooooo!", grito Angel entre lagrimas….como el vidrio estaba super agrietado…

Un vidrio blindado de 5cm…

Logro agrietarlo por completo…..

Entonces, ese mismo alien que le disparo a su madre, disparo hacia el vidrio, rompiéndolo en millones de pedazos, como esos disparos le dieron en el pecho de Angel…

Tumbándola…..

Yo me agache esperando que no me viera…

Como Angel solo se arrodillo, como lloraba de dolor, tanto físico, como emocional.

Y aunque vi como esos impactos penetraron su piel, parece que fue solo superficial, como solo salpico unas gotas de sangre…

Ella se arrodillo en el suelo a llorar.

Como yo empece a ver de reojo al alienígena.

Como estaba con una mano en su casco, mientras hablaba en un lenguaje extraño.

Debe ser un explorador que bajo primero…..

De seguro luego le siguen más….

-"Vamos a morir tía Clansy?", pregunto Angel como estaba mirándome con los ojos llorosos, con un visible miedo en su voz, como aun estaba de rodillas en el suelo.

-"Chica…..tu no vas a morir…..has roto tu misma un cristal blindado, y ese disparo del alienígena apenas si te hizo un rasguño…", decía yo toda seria y en voz baja como bajaba a su nivel.

Para cubrirme con ella en caso de que el alienígena nos escuchará.

-"No….ese cristal absorbió gran parte del disparo….por eso no he muerto…..", decía ella toda asustada, intentando ver lo lógico a lo que paso.

-"No, tu eres el ser más poderoso aquí….tu misma podrías acabar con los alienígenas si quisieras…porque tu…..tu eres como la soldado perfecto, tu cuerpo esta hecho para la guerra…..no para trabajos menores o artísticos…así que, si no quieres morir, o ver a otros morir…te recomiendo que salgas allí afuera y empiezas a usar ese cuerpo que tienes para matar alienígenas", decía yo toda seria, y lamentablemente en voz alta.

Una decisión que atrajo al alienígena hacia la ventana.

Como lo vi apuntándome con su arma.

Yo solo cerre los ojos evitando lo inevitable como cualquier hechizo defensivo que conozco es de baja categoría….

Oigo los disparos….pero…no estoy muerta….

Los abro de nuevo.

Y veo el brazo de Angel cubriéndome…como veo su brazo humear, y sangrar un poco.

Pero…..el disparo no atravesó su brazo….

Y antes de que el alienígena volviera a disparar.

Ella lanza un rayo telequinetico hacia el alienígena, justo en su pecho, lanzándolo lejos, haciendo que choque contra varias mesas de laboratorio.

-"Yo no quiero ver morir a nadie tía…..", decía ella con la voz entrecortada…, "Pero tampoco quiere hacerle daño a nadie…", decía ella aun toda indecisa.

-"Son alienígenas de los malos, ellos han disparado a tu madre, que ni arma tenía…no puedes razonar con ellos, nadie puede, así que si quieres salvar a los que amas…..tienes que matar…y sin ninguna piedad…y una vez más, tienes el cuerpo para hacerlo, así que te recomiendo que lo uses…..", decía yo toda seria como me levantaba.

(Como el alienígena lentamente se ponía de pie como ese rayo no era mortal después de todo)

Ella no me contesto eso, como su cuerno brillo.

-"Vamos…..no lo hagas…", decía ella en voz baja como veía haya afuera.

Yo me levante en la cama y vi lo que miraba.

Era el alienígena que buscaba su arma.

-"No quiero hacerlo…..", decía ella como estaba lagrimeando, como el alienígena aturdido recupero su arma.

Entonces yo me subí a Angel y le hice girar su cabeza, para que vea el cuerpo de su madre sin cabeza.

-"No lo pienses, solo mata…..ellos han matado a tu madre…y ellos de seguro harán lo mismo con tu otra madre….así que si no mueves tu culo ya….todos vamos a morir!", le grito en su oído como ella seguí lagrimeando, al punto que lloraba profusamente.

-"Ahhhhhh!", ella grito como de su cuerno salío un rayo de energía, casi tan ancho como la cabeza de un pony, y que le dio al soldado alienígena, justo en su pecho, como nos estaba apuntando nuevamente.

Y ese rayo, le hizo un agujero del tamaño de la cabeza de un pony en todo su pecho, atravesándole por completo.

Obviamente…..matandolo.

-"Ahora….ve a destruir el túnel y ayuda a los soldados a evitar que maten civiles….es lo que tu madre hubiera querido", decía yo toda seria casi gritándole.

Ella solo asintió como salto la ventana.

Camino hacia ese túnel y una vez ella miro hacia adentro, lanzo un rayo de energía dentro de este.

Ella se retiro del agujero.

Como muchos escombros caían del agujero, hasta rellenarlo por completo.

-"Ahora que esperas…..ve, y ayuda a todos", decía yo con orgullo.

Como ella aun con lagrimas en los ojos, solo me asintió como fue corriendo hacia las puertas del laboratorio, 2 puertas de acero….

Que apenas las empujo para abrirlas, ella las saco de sus juntas, tumbándolas.

….

Si…..

2 armas vivientes echas por mi…

-"Espero que no te importe que tome el crédito por esto Dra. Meddy…después de todo, tu solo asumiste su papel como su madre…..no de creadora…", decía yo toda sonriente como miraba el cuerpo de la doctora.

Como la mejor arma viviente jamás creada iba en camino a demostrarles a todos años de sacrificios….

Que no fueron en vano…

En tu cara Meddy…

En tu cara Wood….

En tu cara Comet….

Quien esta loca ahora eh?

Eh?

*pensaba ella como se echaba en la cama de Angel, aunque estuviera algunas partes cubiertas de vidrio, como sonreía de oreja a oreja*

-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-

 **Ufff…..**

 **Las primeras muertes y contando…**

 **Equestria dio batalla, pero al final no pudo evitar que pasara…**

 **-"Ohhhhh, eres un maldito…mataste a Comet antes de que viera a su primogénita…realmente eres malo"; decía Seras no muy feliz por ello.**

 **-"Hey, es la guerra….ya mucho han sobrevivido a una explosión de antimateria sin armadura puesta, así que la suerte tiene limites…..", decía yo el autor todo serio.**

 **-"Y Fresh esta atrapado en medio de territorio enemigo…..vamos, eso es muy cruel de tu parte….", decía Seras.**

 **-"Es la guerra, la guerra es fea después de todo, además, los ancianos, son los que realmente tienen trucos bajo su manga, y no van a perder tan fácilmente, van a luchar con todo lo que tienen después de todo", decía yo todo serio.**

 **-"Bueno…entiendo eso…", decía Seras no muy contenta con ello.**

 **-"Pero…..al menos parte de la batalla acabo no?", pregunto Seras algo esperanzada.**

 **-"Nop….más bien, empieza el contra ataque alienígena…..y no será…para nada bonito"; decía yo todo serio.**

 **-"Joooder autor….", decía ella como se agarraba la cabeza.**

 **-"Oye, yo dije que aquí habría muertes en esta defensa, y que no habría una victoria limpia", decía yo todo serio.**

 **-"Mierda…..", es lo único que dijo Seras.**

 **-"Pero al menos…..aunque no quiera admitirlo, fue genial de leer…porque realmente te luces a la hora de las batallas, puede que armando romance no tanto, pero cuando se trata de la guerra, si te luces", decía ella no muy feliz de admitirlo.**

 **-"Gracias", decía yo con una gran sonrisa.**

 **Pero…..el relleno se acaba ahora, como esto ya fue muy largo.**

 **No lo crees Seras?.**

 **-"Larguísimo amigo, además, no te preocupes, los memes nuevos que hay es de la tercera guerra mundial y la pandemia china, que no son graciosos, son solo curiosidades, y nada más que no han escalado a mayores, así que esta bien que el relleno sea corto el día de hoy", decía Seras más relajada.**

 **Así que si…..**

 **Mis leales lectores.**

 **No se olviden de comentar.**

 **Y nos vemos el miércoles con el siguiente capitulo!**

 **Contraataque!**

 **Cuantas bajas habrá del lado de los buenos?**

 **Averiguelo en el próximo capitulo mis queridos lectores :·3**


	100. Chapter 100

_**Capitulo 100: Revancha alienígena parte 6 (Joooder, 100 capitulos….eso nunca me lo vi venir…)**_

 **Comandante Lola Uroboro, de XCOM**

 **En camino a China, La ultima ubicación conocida de Sunset Shimmer**

 **(15 minutos después de la invasión)**

Estábamos viendo Bradford y yo la pantalla.

Nos sorprendimos de lo que son capaces de verdad esas naves madre de los ancianos.

Pero, lo que nos sorprendió más fue que hubiera sobrevivientes de entre las ruinas de lo que alguna vez fue ese castillo en las montañas.

Y unos estallidos de energía psionica en la zona tan grandes que se ven desde tanta distancia.

Pero los que nos tomo por sorpresa fue como la cámara de la nave empezó a brillar de blanco…..

Hasta que de repente la señal se perdió.

Y antes de que Bradford y yo preguntáramos que paso…..

Fue reemplazada la señal por el porta voz de Advent.

 _-"Señoras y señores de Advent, puede que en las imágenes que han visto las cosas se hayan visto mal, pero, todo salió como se quería, porque en estos instantes, una nave de batalla de Advent regresa a casa con la líder del planeta de esta raza de rebeldes….y así obligarlos a detener sus hostilidades contra nosotros, así que vamos a esperar su respuestas en breve como el resto de nuestras tropas se retiran en breve"_ , decía el portavoz como la señal regreso al de los estudios de televisión regulares.

Pero yo apague la pantalla antes de que hablara la comentarista comprada de Advent.

-"Eso es verdad Shen?", pregunto yo a mi ingeniera toda seria.

-"Acaso se retiraran tan fácil?", pregunto Bradford.

-"Conociéndolos, lo dudo mucho", decía Lily Shen como de nuevo con su tablet empezaba a hackear el servidor de Advent.

-"Mmmm…aquí siguen…..parece que no se van a mover…", decía Lily como señalo la pantalla que se encendió de nuevo.

Mostrándonos ahora como video central desde una nave de Advent en pleno desierto, con un pueblo estando en llamas debajo de el, como el resto de los videos de haya abajo se mantienen

Aunque, solo es un pueblo muy pequeño…..porque los de Advent han atacado este lugar?

-"Y solo siguen grabando, porque para los ancianos es su forma de ver lo que pasa abajo….", decía Lily.

Entonces…..vimos la razón de porque habían dejado de transmitir en vivo…..

Desde las cámaras de las naves madres que podíamos ver, empezaban a cargar sus rayos destructores…

Menos la que estaba volando sobre un puente en pleno mar, el que estaba sobre las montañas, y el que estaba ahora en la pantalla todo grande…..

-"Ya que han demostrado más o menos su poder Advent a nivel mundial y al haber obtenido lo que quieren…ya pueden hacer lo que siempre hacen…", decía yo con un enojo contenido.

-"Acabar con todo de la forma más fría posible…..", decía Bradford todo serio como vimos como esas naves que estaban flotando sobre las ciudades, lanzaban sus rayos sobre ellas sin ninguna clase de misericordia…

_.-.-.-.-..-..-.-..-.-.-.-.

 **Rainbow Dash**

 **Griffinstone**

 **2:14 pm**

 **30 de mayo del año 2036**

 **(15 minutos desde el comienzo de la invasión)**

Yo y Gilda nos quedamos en el mercado, junto a otros civiles que estaban impacientes por luchar, la mayoría, adolescentes.

Pero no se acercan al cuadrado de la entrada por nada del mundo.

Les acobardo ver a los heridos que regresaban del exterior y ahora solo están mirando el cuadrado, con miradas nerviosas sobre lo que podría pasar después….

Entonces de repente empecé a sentirme ligera….

Como si volara….

Pero sin mover mis alas si quiera…..hasta empezar a flotar.

-"Esto es un arma alienígena lo que esta causando esto?", pregunto confundida.

-"No lo se", dijo Gilda igual de confundida que yo.

Y para aumentar más la confusión, el cuadrado que daba a la entrada.

Se cerro automáticamente.

Entonces caímos al suelo, y todo empezó a temblar….y el calor a aumentar…..

Como vimos el metal del techo brillar al rojo vivo…y a gotear incluso metal fundido…

Hasta que el temblor se detuvo…

Y el techo que aun estaba al rojo vivo seguía goteando.

Ambas tuvimos que movernos para evitar que nos cayera encima.

Igual que el resto de jóvenes.

Entonces el techo por fin se empezó a enfriar después de un minuto de un sepulcral silencio, dejando parte del techo central como si fuera el techo irregular de una cueva.

También haciendo que nos demos cuenta que las luces del techo habían sido destruidas y el lugar se oscureció por completo.

Y la escotilla cuadrada de la entrada se cayó con un ruido sordo al suelo, como todos sus anclajes se habían doblado y/o derretido, dejando que se filtrara un poco de luz en el.

Era perturbador…no sabíamos que había pasado….

Pero yo y Gilda fuimos las primeras en aventurarnos y ver que diablos ha pasado…..

Así que esquivando la placa de metal de la entrada…..

Vimos afuera de este, y vimos que no había quedado nada….la entrada donde había hace unos minutos antes varios soldados defendiendo este lugar…..

No quedaban ni rastros de ellos.

Ni los tuneles….

Solo un gran agujero de al menos 40 metros de diámetro encima de la entrada…

Y que llegaba hasta arriba…..

Lo que sea que fuese lo que paso.

Perforo decenas de metros de roca montañosa como si nada.

Pero ese largo silencio no duro nada.

Como flashes al lado de nosotras empezaron a suceder.

Eran los conocidos como mutones….

Empezaron a aparecer cerca de nosotras a menos de 3 metros de mí

Debajo de nosotras.

Pero, no reaccionaron a tiempo como los que estaban en la zona comercial, les dispararon hasta matarlos.

Así que sin pensarlo 2 veces retrocedimos.

-"Todos busquen una cubierta!", grito Gilda toda seria.

Como los presentes se agazaparon detrás los estantes de metal o de madera atornillada al suelo del distrito comercial.

Rodeando el agujero.

-"Pero no tan cerca!", grite de vuelta a un par de adolescentes que se pusieron detrás de un estante a solo 2 metros del hueco.

Como recordaba como ese alienígena blanco y redondo de antes explotaba al morir.

Y aunque estaban reacios al principio de hacerme caso por ser una pony.

Gilda les dio una mirada fría de muerte a ese par, que les hizo por fin hacer caso e irse más atrás

Y mientras nosotras 2 hacíamos lo mismo.

Del cielo bajo otra de esas esferas extrañas.

Que apenas todos notaron.

Le empezaron a disparar, con sus rifles que van desde de cerrojo de las primeras versiones a las semiautomáticas de la era post primera invasión.

Pero las balas eran de aleaciones alienígenas, así que así que cosquillas no hacen precisamente cuando impactaban contra esas bolas blancas extrañas.

Pero también había balas perdidas de grifos desde el otro lado de nosotros que nos pasan rozando…..

Y aunque quería criticarlos por no darle en el blanco a esos.

Primero nos teníamos que deshacer de esa bola blanca.

Que intentaba buscar a quien dispararle primero….

Pero no soporto muchos disparos como la extraña esfera entro en cortocircuito y exploto.

Suerte que solo termino de pulverizar los cuerpos de los mutones por debajo de el.

Aunque eso solo era el comienzo, como empezaron a descender esos aliens insectoides como si llovieran del cielo, aunque no duraban mucho como los acribillábamos antes de que nos atacaran.

Al ser criaturas que solo atacan cuerpo a cuerpo.

Como éramos 20 aquí en el mercado…

Éramos más, pero creo que huyeron cuando vieron el techo derretirse.

Pero aun así dábamos una digna resistencia.

Matando a tantos de esos bichos como sea posible.

Aunque nuestra munición por desgracia…

No era ilimitada….

Y solo me quedaban 3 revistas para mi rifle….

Si no sucede algún milagro pronto.

No la vamos ni a contar….

.-.-.-.-.-..-…-.-.-.-…-…-.

 **Vista en tercera persona**

 **Capital del reino Minotauro.**

 **A 11 minutos del comienzo de la invasión**

Por mientras, en el majestuoso y ahora parcialmente destruido centro de la ciudad.

En plena plaza frente al ayuntamiento esta el General Attom en su enorme armadura especial.

Que mide tan alto como los sectopodos

Al menos 5 metros de alto.

A su alrededor de el no hay nadie más que el mismo.

Y claro.

Decenas y decenas de cuerpos de soldados de Advent, y Tropas mecánicas destrozadas.

Como esta sujetando con firmeza su enorme hacha de batalla especial de 8 metros de largo y con la cabeza tan larga como un pony, donde el filo esta manchado de sangre y aceite a partes iguales.

Entonces para seguir probando sus habilidades y la fuerza de su traje.

Aparecen 3 sectopodos rodeándolo.

Attom solo sujeta con fuerza con ambas manos el hacha, y con un corte totalmente en vertical rebana en 2 al primer sectopodo.

Haciéndolo explotar al instante.

Haciendo que pierda un poco el balance…..pero sin apenas dañar su super blindada armadura.

Pero esos pocos segundos en que tardo en volver a estar firme, los otros 2 sectopodos restantes abrieron sus cuerpos para revelar sus cañones listos para disparar.

Así que el con rapidez empujo la base de su hacha hacia atrás de el, donde estaba uno de los sectopodos, con tan fuerza, que lo logro sacudir y empujar unos metros hacia atrás, haciéndolo un agujero no perjudicial en la armadura del sectopodo.

Seguido rápidamente por un golpe con su martillo hacia adelante con la parte no filosa al otro.

Pero abollando por completo toda la parte delantera del sectopodo, haciendo que retrocediera varios metros.

Como inmediatamente el sujeto con una mano su martillo.

Y con la otra mano desplego la gatling de su brazo izquierdo, y acribillo al que tenía adelante hasta hacerlo explotar.

Y antes que el otro pudiera también disparar.

Volteo e hizo lo mismo…..haciendo que las 3 enormes bestias artilladas de los ancianos no fueran nada para el general Attom.

Así que después de derrotar a esas maquinas, unos rayos del sol de la tarde iluminaron en formas de pequeños rayos de luz a través del humo de las batalla que se libraban en la ciudad.

El miro al cielo y vio que solo quedaban unas 10 naves alienígenas…..

-"Parece que las baterías de mi armadura me sobran….."; dijo Attom todo confiado, recordando que solo dura unas 4 horas de vida.

Mientras parece que los teletransportes de nuevos enemigos parecen haber cesado.

Pero entonces una extraña luz le llegaba desde arriba de él….

Una extraña bola de energía violeta se estaba formando debajo de la nave madre….

 _-"General, Risk ha mandado un mensaje a todas los ejercitos en todo el mundo, las naves madres están cargando sus super armas…debe salir de allí ahora!"_ ¸decía alarmado la voz de la primera ministra.

Como el solo asintió como empezo a correr lejos del parque…corriendo hacia donde quedaba el bunker Nº1, que estaba al lado del ayuntamiento…

Extrañamente el sentía el traje más ligero…..pero no era algo que le impedía moverse del todo.

Pero eso si, podía ver como los cadáveres y partes de las maquinas que destruyo antes estaban flotando a su alrededor.

Al parecer el peso de la armadura evitaba que flotará…..

Pero aun así, no dejo de correr.

Y mientras el corría, los 5 bunkeres cerraban sus compuertas…..

Metiendo a todos los soldados que pudieran antes de cerrarlas las de su primer piso.

Pero aunque el general había llegado al Bunker Nº1, su armadura era demasiado voluminosa, así que sin mucho tiempo que le quedara para intentar entrar como sea, como el rayo estaba brillando con intensidad, señal clara que ya iba a disparar…

El ordeno que cerraran sus puertas ya, como el empezó a correr para cubrirse usando el bunker Nº 1 en su lugar…

Y lo hizo justo a tiempo.

Como el rayo de antimateria de la nave alienígena disparo…

Impactando contra el ayuntamiento, el centro de la ciudad, destruyéndolo por completo en una enorme explosión, como no tenía protección alguna.

Y al no tener protección o algo que ralentizará el impacto….

La explosión y el rayo impactaron con toda su fuerza en el edificio.

Que además de desintegrarlo.

Creo una onda expansiva explosiva de plasma y fuego que empezó a desintegrar todo a su paso….

La torre Nº1 de defensa, que estaba prácticamente al lado del ayuntamiento.

Aguanto todo lo que pudo, como el bunker se empezó a agrietar….….pero la mayoría de la estructura se desintegro…

Dejando lo justo para que la onda expansiva principal no alcanzara a Attom.

Pero si la bola de fuego que le seguía a la de plasma, empezar a envolverlo.

A temperaturas casi volcánicas….

Como la onda expansiva de la explosión se expandía por la ciudad.

Desintegrando los edificios no blindados como si fueran absolutamente nada.

Aniquilando todo en un radio de 5km alrededor del ayuntamiento….

Las 4 torres Bunker no fueron alcanzadas….

Pero aun así….

El daño estaba hecho….

El 55% de la ciudad fue borrada del mapa prácticamente….en segundos.

Y cuando se disipo por fin el poder aniquilador del rayo.

Unos segundos después…..

La armadura de Attom.

Cubierta con una armadura de al menos 2cm de escamas de dragón…..

Estaba derritiéndose…

Toda su armadura estaba al rojo vivo.

Y su hacha igual, que la estaba sosteniendo con una mano.

Pegándose a esta…..fundiéndose en una sola pieza….

Todos los sistemas de su armadura le avisaban que su armadura estaba en estado critico…que era necesario salir antes de que quedara atrapado en la armadura…

Pero afuera el calor resultante de la explosión aun era de más de 90 grados según le avisaban los sensores del traje, que de milagro estaban aun funcionales…..

Moriría asfixiado por el calor antes que el calor se disipara…

Y lo que es peor.

2 de sus 5 baterías se han dañado…

Y lo malo que eran 2 de las más llenas, dejándolo a el con solo 30 minutos más de movilidad antes de que la armadura se convierta en una enorme pieza solida de metal….

Y para empeorar las cosas….la antena de la radio de su traje se derritió, así que esta incomunicado.

Así que lo único que podía hacer el general Attom…

Era moverse…..

Y eso hizo.

Empezó a caminar sin rumbo fijo, aunque al principio tuvo que hacer fuerza para mover sus pies, que se habían fundido al pavimento, que burbujeaba de lo caliente que estaba…

Como estaba en su punto de ebullición…

Mientras movía los brazos para evitar que se fundieran las articulaciones de la armadura.

Y así por más de 2 minutos como lentamente la armadura se enfriaba, como la temperatura volvía igual lentamente a la normalidad, aunque algunas partes de su cuerpo se le hacía más difícil moverlas…

Aun podía luchar si quería….

Pero para ese momento, su único objetivo era llegar a un bunker…..

Por reparaciones...y aunque por un momento volteo la cabeza para ver si el Bunker Nº1 había sobrevivido.

Se encontró que solo un trozo de pared de 2 pisos de alto, y de solo 10 metros de ancho, había sobrevivido…como todo el edificio había sido desintegrado por la explosión.

-"Al bunker más cercano entonces….", se dijo asi mismo el coronel Attom como se puso en marcha hacia un bunker.

Siempre atento por si los alienígenas sueltan algún enemigo en su camino…..

-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.

 **Sadde Arabia**

 **A 13 minutos de la invasión**

Las alarmas estaban sonando de nuevo, pese a la enorme victoria que su ejercito de la general Sitra este haciendo en contra de los alienígenas.

Por los pocos altavoces que quedan intacto.

Se empiezan a emitir alarmas de emergencia

Avisando que la Nave Madre va a disparar su arma principal.

Así que cuando apenas Sitra escucha ese aviso, y ve como la nave madre se prepara para disparar.

Ordena la evacuación de sus tropas, incluso de su mejor francotirador del palacio real.

El sargento Zeta ante ese aviso.

Que en plenas acrobacias sale de la cima del palacio, como se mueve con una elegancia y maniobrabilidad digna de un bailarín, cayendo con gracia en los jardines reales.

Antes de que los efectos de la antigravedad del arma lo empiece a afectar.

Así que mientras va corriendo por las calles principales…..

Solo logra alejarse 2 calles, antes de que el rayo se dispare.

Destruyendo el palacio por completo.

Empezando a arrasar de allí en adelante con todo a su paso.

Pero aunque la onda expansiva lo alcanzo, no estaba tan caliente como para matarlo al instante, y la armadura resistía….

Solo que fue lanzado por los aires por la fuerza de la onda expansiva.

Que se movía tan rápido como aun auto de carreras, a 100km por hora en segundos apenas inicio….

El fue lanzado lejos, muy lejos….hasta impactar contra las grandes puertas de la murallas, como el estaba corriendo en dirección a las puertas principales de la ciudad.

Y no, no las destruyo, solo las abollo, porque aunque se vean como un par de puertas gigantes de madera.

Es solo que están pintadas así.

Porque esas puertas son en realidad 7 cm de acero reforzado.

Internamente…..la mayoría de sus huesos del sargento estaban rotos, y sufría de hemorragias internas severas…..

Pero sobrevivió…

Incluso cuando la onda expansiva llego hasta las murallas de la ciudad.

Pero ese fue su limite…

Como las murallas contuvieron la bola de plasma y fuego por unos segundos antes de que la bola de fuego y plasma se detuviera y se extinguiera por su cuenta.

Y aunque algunas que había en la ciudad no tuvieron tanta "suerte", como el sargento Zeta.

El sobrevivió..

Con su armadura hecha añicos y gravemente herido…..pero sobrevivió…

Las murallas de supuesta piedra antigua habían sobrevivido.

Pero…..

En el lugar donde unas simples piedras se hubieran derretido….

Estás aguantaron como solo se quedaron brillando de un intenso color naranja intenso…

Pero no un naranja que significa que estaba hirviendo.

Un naranja con un aura mágica antigua.

Como todas partes de la muralla se leía jeroglíficos tan antiguos que hasta se consideraría una lengua muerta.

Otro regalo de los antepasados de la ciudad, la impenetrable del desierto.

Pero perdida gracias a la última gran guerra los conocimientos sobre está.

Pero para Sitra, que estaba en la muralla, esas reflexiones se las haría más tarde.

Como al haber sobrevivido al ataque les alegraba a todas.

Pero los alienígenas no habían detenido su asalto, como volvieron a teletransportarse fuera de la ciudad, y hasta algo más lejos de las artillerías antiaéreas.

Pero al ser un ejercito con la mayoría haber sido entrenados como francotiradores.

Esos que pensaban que lejos estaban a salvo, solo les convirtió en blancos más fáciles como ahora eran blancos fáciles de atinar en pleno desierto, sin lugar donde cubrirse.

Una batalla que los aliens sabían que no iban a ganar, pero seguirían presionando su suerte.

Como no dejaban de aparecer tropas, esperando abrumar a las fuerzas de Sitra.

Pero siendo la muralla a la vez un enorme deposito de municiones.

Una decisión que les pudo haber costado la vida muy peligrosamente.

Les está dando la vida al mantenerlas aun con suficientes municiones para seguir luchando por hasta 1 hora más si hace falta.

.-..-..-..-…-.-..-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-

 **Aztecolt**

 **A 13 minutos de la invasión**

Aunque aquí habían recibido el aviso también…..

Kalifa, la presidenta de Aztecolt, no podía irse del palacio.

Al igual que mucha de su familia que se había quedado a luchar y defender el palacio real.

Sabían que no podían llegar suficientemente profundos en el bunker para salvarse, y sabían que arriesgarían las vidas de los que lo habitaban allí, al abrir las pesadas compuertas…

Así que…..todos se quedaron allí….

Cerrando los ojos ante lo inevitable.

Como algunos en la ciudad, cercanos a los pocos búnkeres de la zona pudieron ir a salvarse, o los que estaban en los bordes de la ciudad, igual.

Pero los que estaban muy lejos de ambos lugares…..

Como el pony tierra panadero de antes, que estaba a 4 calles de cualquier lugar seguro…sabía que no podía llegar muy lejos, así que usando una de las últimas granadas que le quedaban a su lanzacohetes.

Se disparo a si mismo…..

Destruyendo su panadería en el proceso, porque si alguien iba a destruir ese lugar, iba a ser el…..

El grifo carnicero, que estaba a 2 casas de distancia del panadero….

Escucho las alarmas, vio el brillo de la super arma de la nave madre….

Y lo único que hizo fue sentarse sobre la pila de cadáveres de alienígenas que había matado, y sacarse un cigarrillo y encenderlo para fumarlo….

Mientras el bibliotecario changeling que se quedo allí, sosteniendo los gatillos de la ametralladora, como solo podía llorar…mientras decía esta frase, "Tuve una buena vida al menos…."

Y los pocos ancianos del asilo a solo 2 cuadras del palacio real.

Se quedaron allí, sonriendo….

Sabiendo que aunque este era el fin…..

Sabían que este ataque significa que los alienígenas no podían vencerlos….

A solo un grupo de ancianos…..

Así que entre risas, y blasfemias hacia los alienígenas…..

Empezaron a cantar sobre lo superior que eran ante ellos.

Como se jactaban que ahora si….

Habían sobrevivido de todo, y la hora de irse…..no podría ser más espectacular…

Y Vitka…ella estaba en la periferia de la ciudad acabando con varias Chrysalidas, salidas allí para intentar cazarla, como eran las únicas criaturas de Advent que podían igual su agilidad…..

Pero no lo suficiente…..como también eran degolladas por ella.….

Su madre le dio la noticia por su radio de su armadura, y aunque Vitka le grito, de que se tenía que poner a salvo...

Ella se negó…diciendo que arriesgarían la vida de los que estaban en los búnkeres.

Como le decía su madre que ya la antigravedad los había afectado tanto que no podían moverse correctamente.

Ese día….

Fue la primera vez….que la confiada…..y decidida Vitka…..

La asesina despiadada…

Lloro…..

El rayo impacto contra el palacio, y como era de suponerse, fue destruido sin ninguna resistencia como la bola de plasma empezó a barrer la ciudad.

Y aun con el rayo impactando, los ancianos seguían cantando con gran jubilo sus canciones…..

Como la onda expansiva silencio sus cantos….

El grifo carnicero…lo único que dijo cuando el rayo impacto fue; "Nunca debí haberme unido a los piratas….", haciendo recuerdo a sus tiempos en los bandos de los malos.

Como dio una ultima calada de su cigarro como la onda expansiva lo esfumo de la existencia.

A el, y al bibliotecario….

Que como ultima cosa que hacía, era llorar mientras veía una foto de el con una pony tierra de planta, abrazados de manera amorosa…..

Y Vitka…..solo se quedo allí en shock, en el borde….mirando como una ciudad que había hecho suya…

Era desintegrada antes sus ojos…

Como la poca fuerzas que le quedaba a la onda expansiva de plasma y fuego llego hacia ella, lanzándola por los aires solo unos pocos metros.

Justo a tiempo como lo que quedaba de la nube se evaporo ya…

Pero…..prendiendo en llamas la selva detrás de ella…

Ella sobrevivió….

Y el daño de su armadura no fue tan grave…

Pero mientras veía toda su ciudad completamente aplanada….por la super arma alienígena

Solo pudo decirse a si misma…

"Lo siento madre…no pude protegerlos a todos…..", decía ella entre lagrimas, como se quedo allí….como atrás de ella solo estaba la selva prendida en llamas por lo que quedaba de la onda expansiva.

-"Pero….puedo defender a los que quedan….", decía ella toda determinada...como empezó a caminar por las calles sobrecalentadas de su destrozada ciudad, lista para enfrentarse contra los alienígenas que quisieran aparecer en su ciudad…..

.-..-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.

 **Reino Cebra**

 **A 13 minutos de la invasión….**

Como paso en la capital del reino grifo y el minotauro.

Los alienígenas cargaron el arma de la nave madre, lista para disparar.

Y como Holy y su madre están en modo zen dentro de su esfera de raíces en un parque cerca de la zona costera de la ciudad.

Sin ninguna radio de ningún tipo, no escuchan el aviso de Risk por la radio.

Pero, si empiezan a sentir los efectos de la ingravidez causadas antes del disparo.

Y como todos en el planeta saben que es señal de algo muy malo que va a pasar.

Holy y su madre se empiezan a hundir en la tierra….aun protegidas por las raíces.

Hasta que la nave madre disparo, ellas ya estaban al menos 1 metro bajo tierra.

Y en una ciudad con casas de arcilla y paja, y pocos edificios de ladrillos.

La ciudad fue aplanada por completo de toda vida y estructura posible.

Dejando las artillerías antiaéreas intactas, salvándose al estar a pocos metros de ser consumidas por la onda expansiva del rayo, pero el rayo había hecho su principal trabajo, eliminar cualquier supuesta resistencia en tierra.

Como el suelo hervía por la bola de plasma y fuego, era imposible que alguien hubiera sobrevivido haya abajo.

Así que empezaron a desplegar unidades cerca de los antiaéreos para destruirlos…

Pero apenas los primeros mutones, o unidades robóticas tocaron la poca tierra no quemada y con simple hierva que ni le llegaba a las pantorrillas.

El suelo tembló debajo de ellos, y raíces salieron de está, penetrando en los cráneos de los mutones que no llevaban casco, como rápidas dagas, que entraban y salían de estos, haciendo que caigan muertos con heridas en sus cabezas, supuestamente matándolos.

Como las unidades robóticas eran sujetas desde las piernas y los empezaban a hundir.

Pero no tan rápido como para hundirlos como completos, como las maquinas disparaban contra la tierra, destruyendo algunas raíces en el proceso.

No por mucho tiempo como les impactaban disparos de plasma en sus cabezas…

De los mismos mutones….que supuestamente las plantas habían matado….

Si….pero no, la raíz implanto contra ellos una semilla…

Que germino y ahora tomo el control de su cerebro.

Convirtiendo a las decenas y decenas de mutones que descendieron a destruir los antiaéreos con sus ametralladoras pesadas de plasma, ahora estaban destruyendo a la maquinaria de Advent como el ejercito privado de Holy…..

Reanudando una lucha que ya estaba perdida para los alienígenas desde que llegaron a esas tierras.

Como les quedaba cada vez menos naves de batalla…

Y como los antiaéreos no pararon durante el disparo del rayo, siguiendo disparando contra las naves de batalla.

Y esos disparos consumen mucha energía de la nave…no puede haber un segundo disparo, mientras solo intenta teletransportar tantos soldados al campo de batalla como le sea posible antes del fin inevitable…

Haciendo que la batalla por la capital del reino cebra este prácticamente ganada para Holy.

A menos que los refuerzos que lleguen de Hopetown….lleguen a tiempo…..para los alienígenas…..

.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Capitana Titiana, Fuerza Aerea del Grupo Fenix**

 **Isla de Navid**

 **A 12 minutos de la invasión**

-"No estoy segura de que esto sea una buena idea jefa…..no tendremos apoyo de tierra esta vez…..", decía yo toda preocupada como estaba viendo como cargaban las mecanicas de la base el dispositivo nuclear en uno de los compartimientos de misiles dentro de mi avión.

Mientras estaba fuera de mi avión discutiendo con Kary, una unicornio de pelaje rojo bien y de melena rubia.

(Que parecía otro misil más del montón, pero más pequeño y compacto)

-"Y es por eso que lo llevarás….", decía Kary toda seria, como aun estaba en su armadura de batalla, pero sin casco, "Y sabes que no es nuclear, es de antimateria, algo totalmente distinto…según dijo Arrow….", decía Kary toda seria, y pensativa a la vez.

-"Pero es tan destructivo como una….", decía yo algo nerviosa, "Y experimental…..no hay que olvidar eso….".

-"Pero es lo único que puede destruir la nave madre por completo, apenas se hayan desecho de todas las naves de batalla del lugar, porque solo derribarlas consumirán todos los misiles que tengan", decía ella toda seria

-"Pero porque se van a quedar 3…si vamos todos talvez queden suficientes misiles para destruir la nave madre…..", decía yo toda seria igualmente.

-"Porque el reino cebra necesita refuerzos, y por todos los cielos somos las únicas que podemos darles refuerzos, por eso necesitamos a 3 por lo menos para que nos vayan llevando", decía ella toda seria.

-"Entiendo…..pero la verdad no me gusta esto…..parece que más parece que estas previendo que vamos a fracasar, y por eso no nos envias a todos", decía yo toda insegura.

-"Escucha, no voy a negar que eso me paso por la cabeza….", decía Kary no muy a gusta con eso.

-"Lo ves", decía yo algo enojada.

-"Pero es que tengo que prever hasta el peor escenario posible…después de todo, estamos en una maldita guerra….!", decía ella casi gritando eso último, "Así que por favor…..convierte esto en el mejor escenario, en que todas regresan aquí y nos proveen de apoyo aéreo sobre el reino cebra, quieres…."; decía ella toda seria.

-"Eso intentaremos, después de todo, nadie quiere morir hoy…..", decía yo aun no muy a gusta con esto.

-"Nadie quiere Titiana…pero la guerra no te permite escoger el día de tu muerte a gusto…creeme…..", decía ella como se marchaba a ver como iban los demás, como yo veía mi caza.

No había recibido daño alguno….

Y aunque…..debo admitir que me he orinado un poco encima y mi traje anti fuerzas G este oliendo muy mal….…gracias a estar esquivando disparos de artillería antiaérea hace un rato…..

Eso es lo único malo que me ha pasado hoy…..

*pensaba eso como miraba al mar, donde había naves estrelladas en el agua, como las partes que no estaban en el agua estaban en llamas*

-"Talvez nuestra suerte puede durar solo un poquito más…."; decía yo intentando ser positiva como palpaba la nariz de mi avión suavemente…..

-.-..-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-

 **Uff…..las bajas en el exterior empiezan por desgracia….**

 **Pero al menos no destruyen sus espiritus de los que aun viven.**

 **Ahora…como le iran a los demás?'?**

 **Averiguelo en el próximo capitulo amigos lectores :3**

 **Jooder, como me hubiera gustado tener algo más especial para este capitulo 100….**

 **Pero no se me ocurrió nada.**

 **Lo siento.**

 **Pero aun así no se olviden de comentar, para seguir con el siguiente capitulo con más amenazas alienígenas, jejeje.**

 **.**


	101. Chapter 101

_**Capitulo 101: Revancha Alienigena Parte 7: Aniquilación**_

 **Sargento Aura Clear (Antiguo alias: Orange)**

 **Base de Applelosa**

 **Primer nivel**

 **A 10 minutos de la invasión**

*Se ve a ella, junto a solo 15 guardias reales, apostarse en una gran sala de al menos 50 metros cuadrados y 2 pisos de altura, con una entrada de 20 metros de ancho y 3 de alto a su derecha, y un pasillo de 2 por 2 metros de alto y largo a su izquierda, y atrás de ella, se encuentra el enorme ascensor para bajar a los pisos inferiores*

*Ella y los guardias reales se ocultan detrás de paneles blindados, levantados del suelo, y que les dan una cobertura media para ellos, formando 2 grandes rectángulos separados por 3 mt, y que los protegen de los enemigos que vienen de su izquierda y derecha, evitando que les alcancen tanto por detrás como por delante, como tienen 10 torretas en el techo, encima de ellos*

*pero, solo les quedan 2, como 8 están destruidas, mientras se ve los cuerpos sin vida de algunos soldados reales repartidos por el área, al parecer antes de formar su defensa actual, sin cabezas, o con miembros faltantes, que han hecho que se desangren hasta la muerte, además de marcas de quemaduras explosiones y cuerpos de otros alienígenas dispersos en el resto de la sala, mientras que la sargento Aura intenta ser la ultima defensa antes de que los aliens puedan llegar al gran ascensor*

*como de la gran puerta principal, hay un enorme agujero en el centro de está, donde decenas de enemigos intentan entrar, como usan los cuerpos roboticos de los que al parecer intentaron entrar primero como coberturas improvisadas, mientras están en una lucha de desgaste contra los ponys*

*Y no ayuda que desde el pasillo, también usarán la misma táctica*

-"Acompáñame Aura, hace tiempo que no sales de Canterlot Aura…..", decía yo toda enojada, intentando imitar la voz de Fresh Night, como estaba agazapa detrás de la barricada del lado de la puerta principal, como disparaba hacia el agujero en disparos de 3, "Sera un día tranquilo fuera de la capital Aura…..", decía yo aun fingiendo la voz de Night, como una granada alienígena cae en la trinchera.

Como yo inmediatamente suelto el agarre del arma que sujetaba con mi magia, y agarra la granada con magia y lo lanza hacia arriba justo a tiempo, pero aun así estaba al alcance de la explosión de la granada, y el casco se quema un poco, al menos la parte trasera de mi cabeza.

Pero acabando con una torreta más…..como solo quedaba 1, mientras el resto eran trozos de metal colgantes en el techo.

-"Serán como vacaciones pagadas Aura…..te vas a entretener divirtiéndote con los novatos Aura…..", decía yo aun fingiendo la voz como regresaba a la misma rutina de seguir disparando con mi rifle.

-"Bichos!"; grito un guardia real como señalaba hacia arriba.

Donde algunos de esos bichos se habían colado caminando por el techo desde el agujero.

Otra vez...

Al menos unos 5 llegaron encima de nosotros, los 8 defensores de este lado.

Uno de esos salto hacía mí, pero dispare hacia arriba con mi arma, gracias al agarre mágico que tenía en este, que me permitía disparar sin problemas en cualquier posición y hacia cualquier parte.

Le dispare varios tiros en el pecho con mi rifle de plasma hasta partirlo en 2, al desintegrar su pecho.

Y las mitades o partes del bicho cayeron fuera de las barricadas.

Entonces mire como le fue a los otros.

Y aunque vi 3 insectoides muertos, baleados en otras partes del cuerpo, pero asesinados, sin cabeza o sin sus patas.

Vi como por desgracia uno clavo sus 2 grandes garras tipo patas tan filosas como cuchillas en el cuerpo de uno de los guardias unicornios, una garra le atravesaba la cabeza, y otra, cerca de los cuartos traseros.

Obviamente la primera garra matándolo de inmediato, pero mientras se intentaba zafar del cuerpo que acaba de empalar, un guardia real pony tierra que tenía una escopeta, le disparo a quemarropa en el cuerpo, casi desintegrándolo, haciendo que la cabeza y garras más pequeñas salieran volando por todas partes…..

Como era una escopeta con proyectiles explosivos recubiertos de aleaciones alienígenas.

Mierda…eramos 30…

Como quedan solo 14? *pensó preocupada*

-"Fresh, amigo, si salgo de está, juro que te mato….", decía yo enojada como me levanto un poco para ver donde están ahora los enemigos.

Y veo que casi están sobre nosotros, al menos la primera ola eran unas 2 docenas de bípedos con armaduras negras….

Así que cambie el ritmo de tiro en automatico y deje rienda suelta a mi rifle, como disparaba en automatico al gran grupo que se acercaba, como deje el gatillo apretado.

Mientras los otros se recuperan del ataque de los bichos.

Los soldados disparaban mientras avanzaban, pero al correr no tienen tan buena puntería, como algunos disparos me pasan de largo.

Como otros si me rozan, o incluso uno dio en mi pata derecha y mi casco….

Pero todavía aguanta.

Así que solo seguí disparando hasta que los que me acompañaban por fin despertaron e iniciaron el contraataque a su manera.

Como yo me agachaba…y cargaba otra ronda.

Porque justo tenía que haber puro novato justo hoy? *pensó enojada como metía otro cargador con batería suficiente para otra ronda de disparos*

-"Berserkers!", grito uno de los guardias como una vez con otra ronda en mi rifle, levante la vista en la barricada, como vi a 8 poderosas bestias de pura rabia y musculo de 2 metros de alto correr hacia nosotros, gruñendo de rabia.

Empezamos a dispararles, pero por desgracia a algunos se habían quedado sin carga en sus armas de plasma.

Y a solo unos 10 metros de llegar a nosotras, habiendo yo solo matado al que venía hacia mí, deje mi arma caer de mi agarre, como prepare un hechizo de rápido de repulsión.

Lanzando una onda expansiva hacia esas bestias, esperando hacerlas retroceder un poco, o tumbarlas.

Pero esas malditas solo aminoraron un segundo cuando les impacto mi onda de repulsión.

Como volvieron a toda velocidad.

Embistiendo la barricada, saltando los guardias justo a tiempo fuera de su camino.

Pero un guardia justo salto hacia mi y me tumbo en el proceso.

Y antes de que quitara al que tenía encima, fuera.

Sentí un poderoso golpe por la zona de mis patas traseras, como mi armadura se doblo un poco.

Pero al guardia que tenía encima, aullo de dolor, como el suelo temblaba y esas bestias gruñían.

Entonces a ese soldado retrocedió un poco, como se lo escuchaba gritar…..

Mientras vi como era levantado, como esa bestia inmunda le agarraba sus patas traseras, y las estiraba…intentando partirlo a la mitad jalando sus patas traseras hacia los extremos opuestos.

El guardia aturdido, empezó a gritar de dolor como la armadura se quebraba ante la increíble fuerza de la criatura sin armadura.

Yo, yo solo cargaba para dispararle en la cabeza con un rayo laser mágico.

Pero alguien más me gano.

Como un rayo de energía blanco del grosor entero de su cráneo le desintegro la cabeza.

Haciendo que la criatura cayera muerta al suelo.

Encima del desafortunado guardia….

Entonces, vi como una gran figura vino desde detrás de nosotros, de la zona de los ascensores, y vi como esa figura paso y degolló a las otras bestias que llegaron a nuestra barricada….

Se detuvo en la última….

Donde pude ver quien nos había rescatado…..

Era…

Era…..

No se que diablos era…..era como la mezcla de un alicornio de pelaje blanco y una melena etérea rosa con negra, con cuerpo de minotauro, y eso involucra las grandes tetas, pero también muslos gruesos como los de un diamond dog, y unas manos que terminan en garras afiladas, que en estos momentos, su mano derecha esta manchada con sangre alienígena.

Como su cuerno no deja de brillar, y sus alas están extendidas a todo lo que da…

Entonces mira hacia la zona de los pasillos.

Y lanza un poderoso rayo de energía tan ancho como el maldito pasillo, que desintegra todo a su paso….

Los soldados que estaban en el rectángulo del lado de los pasillos, se voltearon para ver que los había salvado.

Pero esa alicornio no se enfoco en los que acababa de salvar, si no, en los alienígenas que estaban entrando, eran mutones, y ya se habían logrado colar unos 20 rápidamente.

Que entraron disparando a matar.

Algunos tiros le dieron de lleno a esta alicornio en sus alas, y en su cuerpo….

Pero ella ni se inmutaba.

Incluso sus plumas…..sus malditas plumas solo se ennegrecieron.

Pero no se desintegraron…..

Entonces ella solo salto sin decir nada hacia los mutones, con ambas garras en el aire.

Y en donde chocaba sus garras….

Estás lo partían como si fueran nada.

Armas, sus armaduras….su carne dura….

Era desgarradas por sus garras como si fueran tijeras contra papel.

Pero no solo sus garras eran un peligro.

Ella creo que sin querer, mientras se movía usando sus alas para impulsarse.

No veía que cuando cambiaba de dirección, las puntas de sus plumas de sus alas rebanaban lo que quedaba de los mutones que desgarraba cuando les daba la espalda.

Esa extraña alicornio parecía no ir en contra de los órganos vitales, y si daba en la cabeza parecía pura suerte más que porque quería hacerlo.

Sus movimientos aunque rápidos, no carecían de mucha coordinación, tropezaba un poco con la sangre y el aceite de los cuerpos en el piso.

Que por cierto, no importa que hubiera en el piso, si fuera un cadáver alienígena, o un robot, sus patas, que terminaban en unas suaves patas de diamond dog, las aplastaban como si fueran simples cerezas en contra de cascos desnudos.

Parecía más una lucha a la desesperada sin saber como atacar de verdad a un enemigo.

Pero esa lucha a la desesperada….

Mato en menos de 1 minuto a más de 20 mutones, arrasando con todo a su paso…..

Pero no la notaba feliz cuando lo hacía, solo parecía…..triste…..

Entonces ella se fijo en el agujero echo en la puerta y salto hacia este…

Saliendo afuera, escuchándose un gruñido de dolor fuera de este, pero un gruñido masculino…

-"Aprovechen y destruyan el túnel ahora, el resto venga...que la extraña cosa necesita nuestro apoyo!"; grito yo una vez me levanto y corro hacia el agujero, esquivando los pocos cuerpos que aun estaban algo intactos en el suelo.

Y lo que veo cuando veo afuera…..

Me di cuenta que talvez….

Solo talvez esa criatura necesitaría toda la ayuda posible.

Como afuera veía una multitud de alienígenas.

Entre decenas de robots tanto blancos y rojos, sectoides, que ahora eran seres bípedos rosados de 2 metros de alto , robots bípedos de 5 metros de alto, esferas blancas extrañas, mutones, berserkers, vipers, insectoides y soldados bípedos con armaduras negras y rojas.

Había más de 500 en total aparentemente….

Y la veía en el centro del grupo ese, después de haber dejado un rastro de cadáveres de varias criaturas en el camino al centro de este…después de atravesar uno de esos robots bípedos gigantes y partirlo a la mitad, lanzando sus mitades al suelo con fuerza, aplastando a 2 sectoides en el proceso.

Entonces unos berserkers se quisieron abalanzar contra ella.

Pero no uso sus garras para matarlos.

Ella dio un golpe con su garra izquierda, formando un puño con el, dándole un golpe directo en la cabeza al primer berserker que se acercaba a ella.

Ese golpe, le trituro la cabeza y la atravesó sin ningún problema.

Pero cuando retiraba el brazo del berserker muerto, uno se abalanzo hacia ella a su espalda….

Y cuando sus gruesos puños iban a golpearla en la base de la espalda…

Primero tenía que atravesar sus alas y plumas de sus grandes alas…

Que desgarro en grandes trozos sus puños, mientras solo por el peso de la caída del Berserker solo la hizo avanzar hacia adelante y casi caerse….

Así que ella rápidamente retrocedió y le dio una bofetada…..que le desintegro la cabeza al berserker que le ataco.

Otro berserker entonces se acerco por su izquierda, pero ella entonces se paro y pareció reunir aire….

Como el berserker estaba de darle un golpe con toda su fuerza con su puño izquierdo.

Como ella le lanzo una llamarada de fuego azulada que no detuvo a la criatura, como esta logro conectarle el golpe en la cabeza a la alicornio extraña.

Parando su llamarada, aturdiéndola un segundo.

Y aunque el berserker estaba en llamas empezó a conectar una serie de golpes por todo el cuerpo de la alicornio.

La alicornio recibió unos golpes en la cabeza…..y otros en el pecho.

Haciéndola retroceder….

Justo hasta unos insectoides que estaban listas para clavarle sus garras en su espalda.

Entonces la alicornio a la desesperada le dio un cabezaso con todas sus fuerzas en la cabeza del berserker, aplastándola…..

Como si fuera un simple envase de jugo…haciendo su cabeza irreconocible.

Matándolo definitivamente….

Y entonces los 2 insectoides detrás de ella saltaron hacia ella a su espalda, con las garras listas para penetrarla…..

Y la alicornio, no sintió ese peligro como estas saltaron a su espalda, con sus patas como navajas con intención de perforar su piel…..

Pero…..apenas lo intentaron…

Estas solo le arañaron su piel, dejándolo cortes pocos profundos en esta, como lograron pasar las plumas de las alas…como ella hizo todo lo posible para no caer con el peso de 2 insectoides que estaban con las ganas de apuñalarla al mismo tiempo.

Ella casi se tropezó cuando camino unos pocos pasos hacia adelante por el arañazo de esos 2 insectoides en su espalda, pero esos insectoides no se rindieron como esos insectos le mordieron con sus grandes mandíbulas los costados, a la altura de sus riñones del alicornio.

Pero los insectos no lograron nada….se apartaron apenas mordieron.

Como se veía que sus mandíbulas se rompieron al intentar morderla, intentaron huir.

Pero la alicornio entonces se volteo, y les agarro sus cabezas, y las aplasto con su enorme fuerza…

Pero el ataque contra ella no paro, no, apenas les aplasto las cabezas a los insectos, unos disparos laser explosivos le dieron de lleno en su pecho…..al menos 3, que se veía como destrozaban los cuerpos de los berserkers y de los insectoides que estaban cerca del rango de esos rayos explosivos.

Pero ella…..su carne estaba en carne viva…..pero veía ante mis ojos…que rápidamente esta se regeneraba….

Ella miro hacia adelante a quien hizo esto….

Se veía adolorida a la alicornio, como se la veía hasta llorar…..

Pero el enemigo que tenía a unos 15 metros de ella, una de esas esferas con ese único ojo apuntado hacia ella le seguía viendo…..

Entonces este se abrió, formando tentáculos de energía…

Y la alicornio, sin perder más tiempo, solo fue hacia la criatura, volando hacia esta a toda velocidad

Y solo le embistió con su hombro derecho….

Dándole justo en el centro de esa esfera extraña.

Enviándola lejos…embistiendo en el camino a una viper y 2 soldados con armaduras rojas, antes de explotar, matando a más soldados de advent.

Y ella, sin dejar de aletear se elevo unos cuantos metros….que cuando hizo eso, todos los aliens con algún tipo de arma empezaron a dispararle.

Y ella sin inmutarse mucho solo bajo en picada hacia su objetivo, pasar por los sectopodos, y apuntarles con sus garras una de sus patas y partes de sus armaduras, para hacerles caer y lastimar o matar a los alienígenas que les rodean.

Y aunque algunos proyectiles le dan, solo logran ennegrecer las partes en donde impactan, como estás se regeneran casi de inmediato, volviendo a su color habitual.

Su siguiente objetivo fueron las esferas…

Como ella volaba sobre sus objetivos, mientras su cuerno brillaba y lanzaba rayos de color blanco directo al único ojo de cada esfera blanca que había.

Haciéndolos explotar, matando a varios alienígenas que tenían cerca de este.

En este trozo de desierto lleno de alienígenas.

Los alienígenas restantes tenían como prioridad darle a ella…

Ignorando por completo la entrada a esta base….

Y a mí.

Es que ella definitivamente mataba a más alienígenas de lo que aparecían en el desierto.

Entonces ella al haber diezmado ya muchas de las fuerzas alienígenas.

Se elevo unos cuantos metros más, su cuerno brillo intensamente.

Creo un pequeño orbe de magia, lo lanzo hacia el suelo, como esquivaba en el aire los disparos, ese orbe impacto contra el suelo, creando una onda telequinetica de gran magnitud…que abarco al menos 100 metros a la redonda del sitio de impacto.

Arrojando a los soldados alienígenas de todo tipo por todo el desierto….

Como ya no quedaban unidades grandes.

Y esa fue su oportunidad…

Bajo en picada al suelo hacia el borde del gran circulo que formo gracias a su onda telequinetica.

Y bajo sus manos hacia abajo, teniendo sus garras listas como para arar el suelo debajo de ella…

Pero lo que aro…..

Fueron alienígenas que no murieron cuando fueron arrojados por los aires….

Rebanándolos….como volaba rodeando todo el contorno del circulo lleno de soldados aturdidos alienígenas.

-"Entonces….que hacemos sargento?", pregunto uno de los guardias reales que por fin vino ante mi presencia…

-"Eh….no tengo la menor idea…..", decía yo como veíamos a esa alicornio extraña….acabar con más de 500 soldados alienígenas, que seguían llegando, como si fueran menos que nada, en menos de 2 minutos…

-"Solo disparen a los que recién aparecen dentro del circulo…."; decía yo a los que quedan con vida, unos 9 al menos, como por fin me uni de nuevo a la lucha, al igual que ellos, como disparaba a los alienígenas que aparecían en el centro, intentando disparar a la alicornio que volaba en círculos matando a el resto de los alienígenas, que aunque levantados, aun estaban muy juntos, aun siendo un blanco muy fácil para ella.

Entonces el suelo temblaba…como se veía a lo lejos como naves, tras naves alienígenas caían al suelo…..

 _-"Sargento Aura, soy la Dra. Clansy…como se ha comportado Angel?"_ ¸pregunto ella por la radio de mi casco.

Haciendo que me detenga de disparar.

-"Espera…esa cosa que acaba de ayudarnos y diezmar a cientos de alienígenas…..es obra tuya?", pregunto yo confundida.

Joooder.

Porque no me dijeron nada?.

Realmente no debí alejarme tanto del grupo…

Pero es que Destiny estaba toda insoportable con su nuevo cargo, y Fresh, el parecía estar teniendo amoríos a larga distancia con una grifo…

Y realmente no me quería meter en esas cosas y alejarme de esa mierda extraña…

Pero joooder, como me hubiera gustado saber que cosas locas han estado haciendo de verdad aquí…

 _-"Claro que si Aura, ahora, no te voy a explicar lo técnico…de cómo hice eso…..pero ahora, ella es su única esperanza de que esta base no caiga….y acabo de hablar con Starwill…..dice que nos quedamos sin antiaéreos…todos fueron destruidos, pero destruimos todas las escoltas…y solo queda la nave madre encima de este lugar, así que se buena, y dile que derribe esa nave ahora",_ decía toda seria la Dra. Clansy.

Como yo veía hacia arriba, donde veía la nave madre flotar encima de nosotros.

Mientras veía naves de batalla alienígenas en llamas estrellarse por todo el desierto…..a nuestro alrededor.

Mierda….

Entonces vi de nuevo al desierto donde estaba esa yegua alicornio.

Donde parecía que no salía ningún enemigo más, como la nave madre estaba encima de nosotros, y ya la alicornio buscaba si quedaba algún alienígena listillo entre los cuerpos de los que acaba de matar.

Eso no puede ser bueno…

Entonces vi como las piedras, que eran los escombros de la montaña…

Se empezaban a elevar en el aire.

Como la parte inferior de la nave madre empezaba a acumular energía….

Mierda…..

Ya se que significa esto.

-"OYE ALICORNIO….DEJA LO QUE ESTAS HACIENDO, Y DISPARALE A ESA COSA!", grito yo con todas mis fuerzas…..

Como la alicornio se detiene y me mira…..

Pero ella esta a 300 metros de mi….así que dudo que me escuche muy bien…..

-"QUE DISPARES CON TODAS TUS FUERZAS A ESA COSA!", grito yo aun con todas mis fuerzas como empiezo a sentirme más ligera como apunto mi casco hacia arriba, señalando a la nave madre…..

Mientras hago brillar mi cuerno y lo señalo, y de allí lanzo un rayo a la nave alienígena, que se, que no le hará ni cosquillas, o siquiera, llegar hasta ella.

Entonces la vi al alicornio asentir.

Como ella detenida en el aire, empezó a cargar su cuerno…

Como esa bola de energía de la nave se empezaba a formar.

Ya estábamos todos flotando en el aire, igual que los cientos de cuerpos en el desierto.

Hasta que ella, formando una burbuja del tamaño de una pelota de playa, de magia de un aura blanca pura….

Ella disparo hacia la nave madre….

Justo pasando muy cerca del orbe de energía que formaba la nave madre, impactando contra la base del poste inferior que sostenía el rayo de la nave madre.

Atravesándola toda la nave…..

En ese instante, toda la nave empezó a agrietarse con un aura de magia negra color violeta…..como el orbe que estaba formando empezó a destabilizarse…..

Haciendo que entrara en estado critico y la nave entera explotara…creando una onda expansiva tremenda…..

Que hizo llover escombros por todos lados…..

Pero también lanzando una bola de plasma hacia tierra…justo en donde estaba flotando esa alicornio….

La bola de plasma de seguro fue solo un remanente del rayo de antimateria de la nave madre.

Pero aun así…..

Impacto con fuerza quemando todo en el desierto frente a la entrada de la base….

Pero no desintegrando todo, como fue un remanente muy débil de energía suelta…..

Pero eso si, en donde estaba flotando esa alicornio…

Ahora no había nadie….

Yo preocupada solo fui corriendo hacia su ultima posición conocida.

Como solo llovía restos de la nave madre por todo el desierto.

Y cuando por fin llegue hacia ella, pude verla tirada sobre una pila de cuerpos semi chamuscados de alienígenas….

Como parecía estar entera…..y hasta limpia, como no se notaba ni una sola herida en su cuerpo.

Hasta cuando me acerque a ver si tenía pulso, y si, lo tenía, solo estaba inconsciente…

Debió ser por el sobreesfuerzo…..

Como sea…..me la llevare adentro….. *pensaba eso como usaba su magia….en vano, como no podía agarrarla*

Mierda…..no es sensible a la magia….

Pero….

Entonces como hace magia?.

…..

Que eso me lo explique la Dra. Clansy.

Que tiene mucho que hacer….

En fin…será a la vieja usanza….. *pensaba ella como se ponía debajo de ella, justo en su vientre y empezaba a llevarla en su lomo a Angel*

Bueno….

Base principal y Applelosa defendida….

Solo espero que Fresh este bien…..

Hemos escuchado su pedido de auxilio, pero con la base siendo atacada, era imposible ir a ayudarlo.

Y ahora no lo se….

Creo que voy a ver quienes son los mas valientes para que me acompañen para rescatarlo.

.-.-.-…-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.

 **Ex Reina Chrysalis**

 **A 16 minutos de la invasión.**

-"Y con este son todos….", decía yo con orgullo como con un brazo me limpiaba el sudor y la sangre alienígena de mi cara, como con el otro sacaba mi mano que use como puñal para atravesar el pecho de una de esas cosas llamadas vipers.

Estaba cansada….y casi toda la armadura que tenía conmigo quedo destruida.

Dejándome completamente desnuda…

Pero eso no me importaba.

Las ultimas naves alienígenas habían sido derribadas, terminando así con la invasión en esta zona, como no sentía ningún ser vivo a varios kilómetros a la redonda…..

Una extraña modificación hecha por esa maldita enferma Dra. Clansy….

Que altero mis sentidos, y ahora en vez de permitirme sentir a otros changelings en la mente colmena.

Puedo sentir todos los seres vivos que me rodean en una gran área….

Y en estos momentos, ya no siento a ningún alienígena a 10km a la redonda…

Talvez haya sobrevivientes de las naves alienígenas estrelladas más lejos que 10km.

Pero eso no me importa.

Mi misión esta hecha, salvar a este par de traidores…..y mi colmena.

Y ya está….

Pero, no importa que tanto quiera irme volando de aquí…

Mis alas no responden…

Y no, no es porque estén dañadas…

Solo que otra maldita modificación que le hizo a mi cuerpo, es que al parecer, solo puedo hacer lo que ella mande….

Y nada más….

Este es un castigo peor que la maldita muerte…..

Pero no voy a darle esa maldita satisfacción a nadie….

Algún día hallare la manera de librarme de esto y así todos me la van a….

-"Ahhhh…", decía yo adolorida como me empezaba a dar una jaqueca tremenda…como si fuera un puñal directo en mi cerebro.

Ya…

Ya….

Pensar en matarte Clansy, solo me trae dolor, ya entendí joooder!

Como otra jaqueca me aborda, aun más fuerte.

-"Ya basta!"; doy un grito al cielo con una mezcla de rabia e impotencia como me agarro la cabeza, con deseos de arrancarme la piel y perforar mi cráneo para sacar lo que sea que esta maldita unicornio me hizo.

Pero, mis manos no responden a esa orden….

Esta maldita enferma pensó en todo…..*pensó ella toda frustrada*

-"Bueno…..es hora de las preguntas…quien diablos te ha mandado?", pregunto Pharynx todo serio como era el primero en venir hacia mí, como el y su hermano tenían varias partes de sus armaduras dañadas o salidas, pero por desgracia, ambos están bien…como no son heridas o daños graves.

Pero aparte que Thorax esta mirándome a los ojos, aunque se lo ve asustado.

Pharynx ni me dirige la mirada…..

Pero…el olor y los sentimientos que desprende de los huecos en su armadura lo conozco…

Muy bien…..

Además de sentimientos de odio hacia mí…

Siento solo un poco de perversión y lujuria….

Y ahora que me veo mejor, veo que esta loca unicornio además de ponerme garras de grifo….como patas delanteras, me dio glándulas mamarias…..tan grandes como la de una minotauro promedio y hacerme tan alta como uno, como este par de traidores solo me llegan a la altura de mis glándulas mamarias.

Y mis labios vaginales están ante la vista de todos al estar yo erguida…

Y desnuda, como toda mi armadura se destruyo en la lucha salvaje que les di a los aliens.

Es que tenía más ira reprimida, que no me molesto mi seguridad….

Por ningún minuto de la pelea.

-"La Dra. Clansy del ACM me mando para protegerlos, y eso no involucra matarlos….", decía yo sin poder mentir, como apenas dije esa última palabra me dio un electroshock en el cerebro….

Haciéndome gruñir con enojo.

-"Y porque cree que fue una idea mandarnos a nuestra antigua dictadora"; decía Pharynx enojado, pero sus deseos más carnales estaban aun presentes.

Como a pesar de que tenía casco, sentía que su mirada estaba al par de mamarias que tenía delante.

-"No tengo ni idea, tampoco esta es mi idea de tener un regreso triunfal…", decía yo con enojo como cruzaba mis brazos debajo de mis pechos para que se vean aún más grandes, para incomodar aún más a Pharynx.

Su hermano no desprende esas feromonas, pero si desprende miedo.

Pero Pharynx aun en su cambiado ser….parece que aun me desea….

Y planeo usarlo eso al máximo…

Si ser una puta me ayuda a librarme de mi prisión mental actual…

Que así sea.

Entonces antes de que Pharynx dijera algo más, bajo la cabeza por un rato.

-"Si…estamos bien….", decía el a nadie en particular, parece que recibió una llamada a su casco.

-"Si….sabemos que tu la enviaste….."

-"Pero…."

-"No…..nos hizo nada….."

-"Si…..por desgracia, ella sigue viva….."

-"Si…..ella esta intacta…", decía el como miraba arriba y abajo mi cuerpo.

-"Aggg…ok….", decía el como entonces con sus cascos se sacaba el casco y me lo daba con uno, "Te llama tu ama", decía el como medio sonreía al decirme eso.

Yo lo tome con odio.

Pero ahora podía ver que apenas el no tenía su casco que le cubría, el inmediatamente bajo la mirada y miraba a un costado.

Pero…eso para después….

Tengo que hablar con la doctora esta…

*transforma su cabeza como la de Pharynx, y se mete así sin problemas el casco*

-"Ahora que quieres?", le pregunto con enojo.

 _-"Ya demostraste que si puedes salvarles el trasero al par que te traiciono, puedes rescatar a quien sea, y eso significa, rescatar al segundo de más alto rango del ACM, y ese es el capitán Fresh Night, que está en medio del territorio enemigo en las afueras del sur de Dodge City en una nave alienígena estrellada, no hay refuerzo cercano en absoluto a corto plazo, y ganarás muchos puntos a tu favor si lo rescatas, así que Chrysalis, ve y salva a Fresh Night, antes que cualquier otro se desocupe y lo haga, aprovecha que eres la más cercana a ese pueblo"_ , decía ella toda seria, pero alegre en su forma retorcida.

-"Eh gastado mucha magia, como que no estoy con la energía suficiente para ir hacia Dodge City en estos momentos", decía yo toda seria.

 _-"Bueno, que tal si te doy un premio por haber hecho un buen trabajo"_ , decía ella toda tranquila y feliz.

-"Que clase de premio?", pregunto yo super desconfiada.

 _-"Chrysalis, tienes mi permiso para recolectar las emociones de Thorax y Pharynx, todo lo que gustes….pero sin matarlos"_ , decía ella.

Yo solo sonreí.

-"Le quitas lo divertido a la venganza….", decía yo toda feliz como me quite el casco.

Sin esperar otra orden de ella.

-"A que te refieres?", pregunto Pharynx algo nervioso al escucharme decir eso como se puso en guardia.

Como volvía mi cabeza a mi hermoso yo.

-"Solo que, me ordenaron rescatar al capitán Fresh Night….y como que necesito recargar mis fuerzas…", decía eso como me lamía mi hocico.

Como mi cuerno brillaba.

-"De nosotros no…"; decía el algo enojado como sus cuernos brillaron, pero yo le di una patada con rapidez, y con toda mi fuerza en su cabeza, como si pateara una pelota…..

Pero no con la suficiente fuerza para matarlo al romperle la espina…

Porque mi cuerpo aun no sigue bajo mi control.

Vi como le rompí los dientes, y lo hice caer hacia abajo inconsciente.

-"No voy a matarlos, así que, quieres hacerlo por las malas?", pregunto yo como ahora miro a Thorax, como estoy sonriéndole.

Sintiendo el delicioso temor de mis victimas de venganza…..

-"No, no….todo por las buenas será", decía el todo nervioso como se agacho.

Puede que halla tenido el valor para revelarse ante mi.

Pero, a cualquiera se le quita el valor cuando ve como tu rival ahora puede partir mutones con sus propias manos.

Jejeje.

-"Buen chico", decía como yo empece a inhalar todas las emociones positivas de sus cuerpos, sintiéndome asi llena, satisfecha y realmente, realmente bien…..

Porque esta es la verdadera yo….

Estos pequeños momentos me hacen sentir que aun soy yo misma….

Y cuando siento como sus cuerpos están apunto de quedarse sin vida…

Por desgracia mi cuerpo para en automatico.

Sintiéndome de nuevo con muchas energías.

Pero Thorax se desmaya, y Pharynx esta inconsciente en el suelo.

Pero….se esta moviendo ya…

Talvez le logre sacar un poquito extra de amor….. *pensó con malicia*

Como lo agarre y lo levante y le di un beso de lengua.

Uno apasionado….

Uno que haría a un virgen correrse precozmente.

Como a Shining Armor cuando me hacía pasar por Cadance, jeje.

Y en este largo beso logre obtener un poco más de amor…

Parece que aun siente un poquito de amor por mí, jeje.

O solo extraña ser mi juguete sexual….

Como sea…..dejar con ganas a los machos y hembras es algo que me gusta hacer…..

Como dejo tirado a Pharynx caer al suelo.

Con su cara medio sonrojada…

E inconsciente.

-"Fuiste mi mejor soldado Pharynx por una razón…y se que te encanta esa razón, jeje….", decía yo con una sonrisa como aletee mis alas, que seguían siendo las mismas, pero más grandes para ajustarse a mi cuerpo.

Y despegue, volando lo más rápido hacia Dodge City.

Con esta nuevas alas y energía extra en mi ser.

No me tomara más de 20 minutos.

Jejeje.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-..-.-

 **Capitana Titiana, Fuerza Aerea del grupo Fenix.**

 **Sobrevolando Hopetown**

 **A 30 minutos de la invasión…**

-"Aquí Líder Alpha-1, tenemos visión de los objetivos…a 7km de Hopetown, cambio", decía yo por la radio del traje de vuelo, como todo el escuadrón estábamos en formación en V, sobrevolando Hopetown, y por tanto ya en estos momentos el puente que conecta la isla con el continente.

Reconstruida para mayor y mejor movilización de la mercadería y equipo al ser transportadas desde aeropuertos en el reino cebra, que construir más pistas en esa isla que nadie quería habitar.

Y que construir varias pistas, para luego abandonarlas, como que pierde el sentido de construirlas en primer lugar.

En fin.

En el horizonte podemos ver a las 40 naves y la nave madre.

Y aunque estemos bien lejos de ellas aun, es que son super grandes.

Son unas estructuras super masivas prácticamente.

Las naves de batalla son del largo de las ciudades más grandes del planeta.

Mientras que las naves madres son del tamaño de una ciudad entera.

Como estamos bajando la velocidad para interceptarlos….

 _-"Entendido, y por lo que escuche, las cebras apenas aguantaron la invasión, todas sus naves que estaban sobre sus principales ciudades ya fueron derribadas a un alto costo, como aun están luchando contra los remanentes, no aguantaran una oleada fresca de enemigos…."_ , decía Kary por la radio.

-"Como siempre, sin presiones", decía yo con sarcasmo.

Como estaba con las manos firmes en los controles….

*suspiro*

-"Bien chicos y chicas…formación horizontal ahora", decía yo por la radio como cambiaba la frecuencia a local.

Como todos afirmaban y se ponían a mis costados.

Como estábamos cada vez más cerca de las naves enemigas.

A al menos 2km…..ya casi las naves ocupando todo nuestro horizonte….

Había al menos 10 naves de batalla en nuestra mira y decenas, y decenas de más pequeñas debajo de ella, las pequeñas de desembarco…

-"Ahora apunten….!", decía yo por la radio toda seria y algo nerviosa….

Como preparaba los misiles enjambre.

Mientras estábamos cerrando nuestra distancia muy rápido con ellos.

1.5km….y contando….

Y cuando llego la marca de 1km…..

-"Fuego!", grite por la radio como todos, los 20 cazas disparamos a la vez 2 par de misiles enjambre cada uno.

Como 10 empezaban a girar a la izquierda, y yo, con los restantes girábamos a la derecha para repetir el tiro con las siguientes oleadas de naves.

Y todo como en el aire los misiles enjambre se abrían y de ellas salían al menos 2 decenas de pequeños misiles.

Todos impactando contra la parte trasera, en los motores de las naves de batalla, y en su parte inferior de estás, con enormes y poderosas explosiones, que terminaron con explotar con grandes explosiones sus motores de las 10 naves de batalla que impactamos.

Haciendo que empezaran a descender en una extraña picada hacia el agua.

Como lo que caía en picada era la parte trasera parcialmente destruida de las naves, como los sistemas antigravitacionales de las naves en sus partes delanteras hacían todo lo posible por mantener las naves en el aire…pero en vano…

Ya estaban condenadas como esos grandes motores explotaron, siendo su enorme ancla hacia sus perdiciones.

Y eso cuando ya habíamos girado por completo para dar otra pasada.

Estaban a la vista las otras 10 naves que le seguían a las que derribamos.

-"Preparen siguiente oleada!", grite la orden por la radio.

Como preparaba otra ronda….

Y entonces, cuando volvimos a estar en la marca de 1km, di la orden y disparamos de nuevo.

Pero…..

Con un resultado muy distintos.

Decenas de naves de asalto alienígena emergieron desde debajo de las naves de batalla y usando sus propias naves como escudos, recibieron todos los impactos.

No hubo nave de asalto que no recibió un misil enjambre una vez que este se dividió.

Haciendo que no diéramos ni una a las naves de batalla.

-"Mierda, preparen otra pasada!", grito yo toda enojada como hicimos la misma maniobra de antes.

Pero por lo menos así destruimos todas las naves de asalto por lo menos….

Y así al menos la tercera oleada de misiles enjambre habían logrado destruir la segunda oleada de naves de batalla…

Haciendo que cayeran al mar…..

Dejando la nave madre ante nuestra vista cuando volteamos para dar otra pasada.

Como sabíamos que pasar por delante de las naves de batalla era un suicidio, como sus armas principales estaban en sus partes frontales.

Pero aun nuestro objetivo no era la nave madre….

Eran las naves de batalla restante…

-"Hagan disparos de prueba, vean hasta donde llega su escudo" decía yo por la radio.

Como empezamos a disparar contra la nave madre a todos sus niveles como nos acercábamos a ella.

Se veía nuestros disparos ser absorbidos por sus escudos.

Incluso hasta la punta inferior…..como su escudo no cubría su superficie tan pegada a este como si fuera una segunda piel, si no, lo cubría como si fuera una enorme burbuja ovalada toda la nave.

Aun si en su parte inferior apenas hay donde cubrir…

-"Vamos todos…síganme…", decía yo como vimos hasta donde llegaba el escudo en la parte inferior de la nave.

Y pasamos por debajo de la nave madre…

Con nuestros misiles listos…

Apenas pudimos elevarnos aunque sea un poco, todos disparamos nuestros misiles enjambre como cada vez memorábamos la velocidad para no pasar de largo, y dispararlos a la siguiente oleada de naves de batalla.

Causando el mismo resultado que las demás, como las hacíamos caer al mar.

-"Preparen rápido la siguiente oleada…aprovechemos que aun podemos darle a la siguiente oleada", dije yo por la radio, como estábamos a baja altitud….muy baja altitud, casi rozando el agua y casi a la par con el puente debajo de nosotros.

Como las naves de batalla caían lentamente al agua, y la nave madre seguía avanzando, no importa si destruye sus naves de batalla derribadas como pasa justo entre ellos.

-"Disparen!", grite yo como nos elevamos un poco para poder tener tiro de esas naves de batalla que se habían separado un poco, pero igual nosotros lo hicimos y les dimos a todas las restantes….

Derribándolas también…..

Talvez…..talvez no tenga que lanzar el arma antimateria ahora….. *pensaba ella alegremente*

Entonces aceleramos para evitar que nos caigan las naves de batalla encima.

Todas estaban alegres por que esto había sido demasiado fácil.

Y lo fue.

Ellos no tenían defensas antiaéreas de ninguna clase…

-"Cuando esto termine chicos, yo invito la primera ronda….", decía yo toda animada, como veía que estábamos a 1km de llegar tierra, y aun había tiempo de sobra para derribar la nave madre.

Como todos estaban alegres sobre eso.

Aun si para derribar la nave alienígena tengamos que dispararles todos con nuestras ametralladoras de plasma.

Como ya se nos termino los misiles enjambre…..

Porque esos misiles son grandes y poderosos, ocupan mucho espacio en las alas después de todo.

*pero mientras ellos seguían avanzando…..*

*y al estar tan lejos…..y las naves de batalla que caían no vieron lo que se les venía*

Entonces de repente un poderoso rayo de energía del grosor de un hangar , viniendo desde detrás nuestro desintegro a 2 de mis amigos a mi izquierda.

*desintegrando las naves de batalla en el camino del rayo*

Como este empezó a moverse para alcanzar a los demás….

-"Maniobras evasivas ahora!", grito yo por la radio como todos empezamos a dispersarnos.

Pero el rayo era demasiado grande y muy rápido…pasando de forma horizontal por donde volábamos.

Como desintegro a otros 2 de los nuestros…..

-"Mierda, mierda, elévense y empiecen a disparar en picada a ese bastardo!", grito yo toda seria como activo los propulsores a toda su potencia como me elevaba hacia arriba, al igual que el resto…..

Como dejábamos el rayo atrás, que no podía alcanzarnos…

Y así elevarnos a al menos 1km por encima de este…..

Como lentamente volvíamos a estabilizar el avión y así…..apuntar e ir a pique hacia este…

Me di cuenta que todos los que quedaban seguían con nosotros…..

Me alegre que no se acobardaran.

Como di la orden de ir en picada y disparar contra la maldita nave sin defensas.

Y eso hicimos, abrimos fuego contra este…

Pero….

La nave madre de alguna forma nos estaba disparando de vuelta, con rayos de energía de color rojo de alta potencia, que explotaban las partes en donde impactaban…

Derribando o destruyendo a varios de los nuestros en el proceso.

-"Abajo, abajo!", grito yo como apunto hacia fuera de la nave madre…..

Al igual que los pocos que lograron salvarle…..

Y de reojo pude ver que en el techo de la nave alienígena había cientos de robots bípedos muy grandes…

Pero no pude pensar en eso por mucho tiempo, como apenas descendimos….y pasamos el techo…

El rayo de energía nos estaba esperando…..una vez bajamos lo suficiente.

Como antes de que podamos voltear e intentar una nueva forma de ataque.

El mismo rayo de energía impacto contra 2 de los nuestros…

Y empezó a arrasar uno por uno como estábamos solo intentando evitar estrellarnos contra el agua como íbamos muy en vertical…..

Yo…..yo logre estabilizarlo lo suficiente antes de estar en curso de colisión contra el puente…

Pasando al raz de este…y elevándome justo a tiempo como ahora el rayo de energía me perseguía a mí….destruyendo parte de puente…..y arando la tierra….

Como había ya llegado este muy cerca de la tierra….

Yo solo podía concentrarme en elevar a toda velocidad mi avión…

Salvándome por poco otra vez elevándome fuera del alcance del rayo, como solo podía elevarme…..

Y volver a estabilizarme…ahora a 5km sobre la nave madre para estar más segura….

-"Chicos….alguien sigue conmigo?", pregunto yo preocupada por la radio como veo por mis costados y en el radar…

Por si siguen haya afuera…..

Pero….

Solo podía ver…..una única mancha…y esa era la nave madre…..

Pero nadie más….

Como nadie me respondía….

-"En serio nadie?", pregunto yo como empezaba a estar con los ojos llorosos…..

-"Bueno…eso me pasa…por no hacer sobre lo que se me pidió hacer en primer lugar….", decía yo…..toda triste….como activaba el misil de antimateria….

-"Si lo hubiero hecho en vez de ordenar la picada…"; decía yo solo entre lagrimas como buscaba la nave alienígena….

Que estaba a mi izquierda….casi en vertical sobre mí.

Como lo vi ya llegar sobre tierra…..

-"Talvez no hubieran muerto todos…pero no…..solo tenía miedo de usar un arma tan experimental…..", decía yo entre lagrimas como baje sin ningún tipo de temblor hacia abajo…..casi en vertical hacia la nave madre…..

Como activaba el comunicador…..con la base….

-"Kary…..estas allí?", pregunto yo…

 _-"Si…"_ , dijo ella, no diciendo nada más, como creo que escucho mi tono de voz.

Como solo aceleraba a toda potencia mi avión contra la nave….

-"Derribare la nave…pero…..talvez no salga con vida de esto….", decía yo como aun estaba en picada casi en vertical…

Ya 2km sobre la nave madre en segundos.

 _-"Le haré saber a tus hijos eso…."_ , decía yo como apenas llegue a 1km de altura…..

Los robots empezaron a dispararme….

Como yo lance solo el misil e intente alejarme….

Pero….apenas llegue un poco a estar horizontal…..

Mientras el misil atravesaba el centro de la nave, atravesando varios pisos antes de detenerse casi en el centro de está…..

Le dieron a mi nave en la cola…..

Destruyendo así la mitad de mi avión…..

Como era solo la cabina y las alas….

Yo solo estuve evitando estrellarme con la nave madre…..

Solo planeando…fuera de la nave madre….cayendo a tierra planeando…

Como por los retrovisores de la cabina….

Vi como el orbe de energía violeta de la base inferior de la nave alienígena aun era una gigantesca bola de energía.

En ese momento…..

Sabía que era el fin…

Así que solo…..deje suelto timón…..

Y me abrace….cerre los ojos…

Esperando el final…..

*pero lo que ella no vio, fue que la bomba finalmente exploto…..y consigo su fuente de alimentación, creando una poderosa explosión en cadena que hizo explotar en una gigantesca explosión de energía que….*

Como sentía entonces toda la nave temblar….

Abrí los ojos por un momento…

Y solo vi luz…

Un brillo tan intenso…que apenas me dejaba ver hacia adelante….

Pero….sabía que eso solo sería un instante…

*la envolvía a Titiana…desintegrándola igualmente…aunque ella nunca sepa que ese día…..salvo una miles de vidas…*

.-.-..-…-.-.-

 **Segundo al mando Kary**

 **Sobrevolando los mares del sur del reino cebra…..**

 **A segundos del sacrificio de Titiana.**

*se la ve a ella sentada como copiloto en la cabina de una de las 3 naves de carga que llevaba tan necesitados refuerzos al reino cebra primero*

 _-_ "Le haré saber a tus hijos eso", decía yo toda decaída como entonces perdía la señal de su radio…..

Como solo un segundo después….a la distancia, una fuerte luz opacaba al brillo del sol al noroeste de su posición….

-"Gracias por todo Titiana…..tu sacrificio…no será en vano….", decía yo toda decaída como bajaba la cabeza en señal de respeto…..

Como la piloto que me acompañaba solo se cubrió con una mano ante tan brillante luz…

Te fuiste como una heroína en el clamor de la batalla…como cualquiera se quisiera ir de este mundo…

No hay mayor que eso Titiana…..

*entonces hace el saludo militar como mira de donde provino el brillo*

-"Como un verdadero mercenario Titiana…..fue un honor haber servido a tu lado…..y que tu alma sea bien cuidada….por mis colegas…..", decía yo como entre lagrimas veía a mis compañeros ya difuntos en las nubes…

Haciendo el mismo saludo que yo en el cielo….

El lugar donde tu misma querías estar…

Y si yo voy allá…..juro que no será de muerte natural…

Ire como uno se debe de ir…en batalla y con honor…..

Así se hace las cosas en los mercenarios….del Zorro Blanco….

 **(Referencia al spinoff)**

…-..-..-.-.-..-…-.-..-.-.-..-.-..-.

 **El próximo capitulo, se narrara lo ultimo de la gran batalla mundial….**

 **Para pasar luego a la venganza….**

 **El mundo no se quedara de las patas cruzadas ante tan cobarde ataque….**

 **Como quedan al menos 4 grandes batallas más…**

 **-"Uff…este si vino cargado de acción y muerte…me encanta…..y eso ultimo…si que me ha llegado al corazoncito de guerrera que tengo….y más porque se a que se refería con eso de sus antiguos compañeros", decía Seras toda emocionada.**

 **-"Si, a mi me gusto igual…", decía yo igual de emocionado y triste por igual, ya que…..si fue algo emocional.**

 **Y más si han leído el spinoff, si no, es solo otra muerte trágica, pero respetable más.**

 **-"Si, una simple minotauro que cumplió su sueño de ser piloto, a una heroína…..", decía Seras con una sonrisa**

 **-"Si…y ahora amigos mios, se viene las ultimas historias de defensa…para así empezar con la última gran parte, el contraataque de los Equestres…un todo o nada por la victoria…..lograrán vencer…..o fracasarán…los que conocen la saga de XCOM….saben que todo es posible…y más, si me conocen como son mis finales de mis historias", decía yo el autor.**

 **-"Y esta vez vas a terminar antes de navidad de este año?", pregunto Seras.**

 **-"Lo juro, esta vez si voy a terminar este año como minimo, se los prometo", decía yo todo decidido.**

 **-"Eso lo veremos autor…..a ver si lo cumples", decía Seras toda sospechosa.**

 **-"Entonces, sin más relleno que dar…..porque las cosas no están divertidas en el mundo de los memes, además, termine el capitulo con una parte dramática, y no quiero arruinar más el tono de este final de capitulo", decía yo el autor.**

 **-"Vale, hasta que te das cuenta, que a veces terminar en una nota dramática, para tener comedia de relleno siempre choca con el capitulo", decía Seras como se cruzaba de brazos sobre sus enormes pechos.**

 **-"Estás de acuerdo entonces con cortar hasta aquí el relleno?", pregunto yo todo extrañado.**

 **-"Si, por ahora, solo espero que en el próximo relleno no me vengas con tanto drama, y así podamos disfrutarlo más estos momentos"; decía Seras toda seria.**

 **-"Ok, lo intentare….", decía yo con una sonrisa.**

 **-"Mas te vale", decía Seras apuntándome con el dedo.**

 **Ok….**

 **Y sin nada más que decir, nos vemos en elsiguiente capitulo amigos lectores…**

 **No se olviden de comentar.**

 **Y si me cuidan mucho ok :3**


	102. Chapter 102

_**Capitulo 102: Revancha Alienigena, Parte 8: Amarga Victoria**_

 **General Mig**

 **En el avión de camino al paso oeste al valle del Zorro Blanco**

 **A 35 minutos de la invasión.**

*se la ve a ella en uno de los tantos asientos, con la princesa Lena a su lado limpiando su katana, con otros 14 soldados que le rodeaban, sentados en sus propios asientos, nerviosos limpiando sus armas, cargando sus municiones o simplemente estando en silencio*

Estábamos todos nerviosos.

Habíamos escuchado por la radio como varias ciudades a nivel mundial habían sido borradas del mapa por las naves madres.

Las que más les daba resistencia.

2 de nuestras ciudades fueron borradas del mapa en la lista de ciudades arrasadas….

Pero no habían matado a todos, y pudieron deshacerse de los alienígenas….

Pero con cientos de miles de bajas en todos los bandos…

Derribando y destruyendo las naves madres…..

Que por desgracia, sus ondas expansivas de las naves madres al explotar terminan por arrasar lo poco que quedaba de pie en tierra…

Y eso no es lo peor, recibimos mensajes de la base cerca de la antigua capital….

A pesar de que la nave alienígena ha pasado….

Han sido atacados por tierra por tropas alienígenas….y que apenas están aguantando, como la mayoría de sus unidades fueron a ayudar a la ciudad costera.

Haciendo que nuestro peor escenario se haya vuelto realidad…

Los alienígenas han hallado un punto sin resistencia donde soltar todas sus tropas.

Y aunque muchos apostaron que iba ser en Equestria…..

No creí que justo sería en nuestro propio país….

 _-"Atención, estamos a 1 minuto de sobrevolar el pueblo del paso en la montaña, con informes que el enemigo ya esta arribando, Lena, Mig…ya saben que hacer",_ decía Shin Fox por la radio del avión.

Yo solo mire a Lena, que aun seguía en su traje de ninja, pero con el añadido de tener un tanque de oxigeno en la espalda mientras tenía puesta una mascarilla, como tomo con su magia con fuerza su Katana.

*suspiro algo nerviosa*

-"Andando….", dijimos las 2 al mismo tiempo.

Como nos levantamos…mientras la rampa del avión empezaba a abrirse….

Estábamos más alto que las montañas, y a un frío que te podría congelar los huesos si no estás abrigada, y para empeorar las cosas…..es de noche.

Así que aun más frío todavía.

Y aunque todos aquí estaban usando armaduras, ella es la única que solo vestía unas mallas negras apretadas, donde lo único que se podía ver de ella, eran sus ojos, pero la mascarilla le protegía, como eso es lo único que le esta dando oxigeno ahora mismo…..

Como hasta su melena y cola están ocultas debajo de esas apretadas mallas.

Entonces….las 2 caminamos hacia la rampa.

Su duro entrenamiento que empezó desde niña desde la muerte de sus padres la convirtió en una maquina asesina…y por eso, si sentía frío, no lo demostraba, como a pesar de que estábamos prácticamente a punto de saltar, ni se inmuto, sabía cual era el plan, y me lo conto, y a pesar de que opinaba que era una locura…..

Yo no tenía el derecho de opinar, porque después de todo, yo me ofrecí en planes más locos de lo que planea hacer ella…además…..era hacer eso, o esperar refuerzos…..y como van las cosas…no habrá refuerzos en buen tiempo…..

Entonces, ella salto primero….

5 segundos después, yo salte.

La luz de la luna llena nos daba una leve luz en esta noche.

Como reflejaba un poco los fuselajes de las naves alienígenas, que desde arriba, la única que emite más o menos un brillo, es la nave madre, que es un brillo violeta muy leve, pero lo suficiente para ser un faro en toda esta maldita oscuridad.

Estábamos bajando las 2 empicada, muy separadas una de la otra, como yo me habría y me ponía boca abajo para aminorar mi caída, como Lena estaba descendiendo en picada, con la nariz hacia abajo, como era una caída libre a toda regla.

Y podía verla nada más por su Katana, que la veía cargar con su magia cada vez más.

Señal para hacer lo mismo y cargar mi hechizo especial Nuke….

Veía a Lena bajar empicada para ponerse al frente de todas esas naves, que estaban casi al raz de las montañas….

Pero aun así, no tardo mucho en llegar a su posición Lena…..y así, como con las naves sobre el valle.

Ella blandió su katana de manera horizontal, dando un corte en el aire como de vuelta en el valle.

Que creo un corte masivo horizontal en forma de una onda de choque…

Que empezó a destrozar las naves alienígenas en su camino…..

Una a una…destruyendo en pocos segundos….

Al menos 30 naves alienígenas…..

Dejando a las más alejadas intactas, al igual que las que estaban detrás de la nave madre, que su escudo se veía parpadeante, que apenas había aguantado el embate….

Eso hizo que tuviera una gran sonrisa en mi rostro.

Como yo llegue ahora a la misma posición en donde estaba Lena a la hora de lanzar su corte en el aire.

Mi cuerno completamente sobrecargado…en una enorme masa critica…..

Lanzándolo hacia adelante….

Hacia la nave madre….

Y aunque sabía que lanzar ese hechizo me dejaba inconsciente en una posición vulnerable…..ella me prometió rescatarme en el aire….y aunque tenemos un pasado…..

Ella es lo suficientemente profesional para dejarlo pasar verdad?

Verdad?

(Al hacer eso y tener esos pocos segundos de consciencia y dudas, queda inconsciente por el sobreesfuerzo)

-.-.-..-.-..-.-.

 **Princesa Lena**

 **En esos momentos**

Estábamos cayendo ambas hacia tierra.

Pero yo espere a que ella lanzará su hechizo, guardaba mi katana en su estuche…..

Para luego ya ponerme junto a ella y abrazarla al teletransportarme hacia ella, estando pecho a pecho juntas y esperar a estar lo suficientemente cerca del suelo para frenar la caída….

El frío era congelante….

Pero sabía que perder el conocimiento sería nuestro fin…

Y no ayudaba que la armadura de Mig esté tan fría como un maldito vaso lleno de hielos.

Pero con todo tu cuerpo.

Estaba viendo hacia abajo, hacia el pueblo en el pase al valle, que tiene sus luces prendidas, dándome una grata señal de cuanto estamos del suelo.

Estamos a solo segundos del suelo…

Cuando paso…

 **BOOOOOM (Era el hechizo Nuke de Mig impactando contra la nave madre, destruyendo sus escudos hasta perforar y dañar gran parte de esa nave)**

Una enorme explosión retumbo en el aire, la onda de choque casi me hace perder el agarre del cuerpo de Mig…..como aceleraba más nuestra caída a tierra y nos alejaba del pueblo.

Su Nuke realmente era tan poderosa como para casi hacerme soltar a Mig.

Pero no me rendí….aunque ese calor que provoco esa explosión, un calor tan fuerte como el de un sauna…..aunque doloroso al ser tan repentino….era bienvenido…..

Pero la satisfacción no me duro nada…..

 **BOOOOOOOOM (La nave madre exploto ahora)**

Como sucedió una segunda gran explosión….

Esa si me hizo perder el agarre de Mig…..

Y me hizo girar sin control en el aire…como volvía a sentir algo que esperaba nunca más querer sentir otra vez…

Sentí como mi cuerpo lo sentía arder como carne en una parrilla…aunque mi traje ninja anti fuego me protegiera de las llamas, aun podía sentir el calor…y este…

Este era peor que las llamas consumiendo tu piel…

Porque sentías como tu sangre hervía…y tus órganos se cocinaban…

Yo….yo solo me envolví en mi magia para protegerme de ese horrible calor como aun giraba sin control en esos segundos que se sintieron como largos y agonizantes minutos…

Pero al menos, ahora estaba protegida del calor…

Empezaba también a frenarme a mi misma mi caída…

A detener mis giros…..

Pero cuando por fin pude dejar de girar y mirar hacia abajo….a unas montañas iluminadas por la nave madre explotando…

Vi como estaba a pocos metros de lo que era un lado de la empinada montaña, justo al lado del camino principal…..

Impactando con fuerza….

Como no había reducido tanto mi velocidad…..

Puse mis pezuñas para proteger mi cabeza y me impulsaba todo lo que podía hacia arriba usando mi magia….pero aun así…iba demasiado rápido…

Impacte contra la dura roca de la montaña…..creando un pequeño cráter…

Pero…..rompiendo casi todos mis huesos en el proceso….

Las mallas ajustadas y de alta resistencia habían evitado que cualquier fractura se expusiera…

Como sentía mis patas delanteras quebradas en toda regla…

Como no sentía nada de la cintura para abajo…

El dolor era horrible….tanto o más como un maldito parto….

Estaba usando toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no dormirme y perder el conocimiento, porque sabía que si hacia eso….no despertaría…..

Entonces…..la mala suerte haciendo su aparición una vez más…

Un poco de las rocas de las montañas empezó a ceder…..y me hizo rodar hacia abajo…

Mi cuerpo estaba en tanta agonía que no podía usar mi magia con claridad.

Haciendo que empiece a gemir en agonía….como….también mi mandibula y hocico estaba rota….evitando que gritara con mas fuerza…

Pero como en estos momentos como lo único que puedo sentir es dolor, no me di cuenta de ello…

Pero….extrañamente no rode tanto como me imaginaba…..solo unos 6 metros.

Como caí en agujero…

Que termino de romper aun más costillas…

Como caí de pecho en una tierra algo más plana…..pero no estaba allí sola….

Como la nave alienígena cayendo en llamas a tierra iluminaba el cielo como una gigantesca bengala…..

Mig?!

Mig…había impactado algo cerca de mí….

De seguro unos segundos antes….

Y causo un agujero un poco más grande cuando impacto, por el hecho de llevar tan pesada armadura…

Pero…..aun así…..su cabeza estaba enterrada en la montaña….y sus patas estaban dobladas en ángulos tan desiguales…que era obvio que estaban rotas…pero….

Lo que me indico que talvez no haya sobrevivido….

Es la enorme cantidad de sangre llenando el hueco en donde está.

Y de las conexiones de la armadura en las zonas de las extremidades…..

Donde se veía como goteaba sangre de las fisuras en estas…

Su…..sistema de apoyo vital no la salvará de está… *pensó ella preocupada al verla*

Espera…..su…..sistema de apoyo vital…. *pensó ella toda adolorida y esperanzada como se concentro todo lo posible para hacer magia*

Está…en sus cuartos traseros no? …. *se pregunto ella como bajo sus caderas hacia abajo, para poder ver mejor….y ver el compartimiento de apoyo vital, marcando con el símbolo universal de botiquín, ella lo abrió sin nada de tacto*

Mierda…..2 de los 3 viales de 100ml cada uno, están rotos por el impacto y todo su contenido ha llenado el espacio en donde estaban los viales con trozos de los mismos viales flotando allí…..….

Pero….

Uno aun esta intacto…

Yo tomo ese vial, que incluye una aguja….y me la inyecto con mi magia en mi pecho….

No lo sentí…..como era el dolor menor en estos momentos.

Sintiendo ese contenido frío fluir por mis arterias…como poco a poco el dolor desaparece de mi pecho….y mis patas delanteras y mi cuello…..como siento que puedo ahora mover las patas delanteras….

Pero hasta allí llega….

Como aun siento dolor de la cintura para abajo…..además de no sentir las patas traseras….

Pero a parte de ello, me ha aliviado un poco al menos…..

El brillo detrás de mi ya empezó a desvanecerse…

Uso todas las fuerzas que me renovó el vial.

Y volteo para ver que paso…..

Grandes trozos en llamas están dispersos por todos lados…..iluminando parcialmente la zona….

Como no se ve ninguna nave en el cielo….

Más que las luces del avión de carga, bien arriba en el cielo alejarse para recoger a la siguiente tanda de soldados…

Que eso me recuerda…

Shin Fox y el escuadrón que trajimos descenderían una vez la nave madre haya sido derribada…..

Debo hacerles señales de que estoy aquí…

Talvez puedan salvar a Mig, si hay alguna posibilidad….

Entonces…..usando mi magia, creo un simple hechizo de luz tipo bengala, y lo lanzo hacia el cielo, en forma de una bengala de luz celeste.

Que ilumina la porción de tierra en donde estamos yo y Mig.

Y que lo hará por unos 4 minutos hasta desaparecer…..

Estuve allí quieta…

Esperando a que alguien viniera….

Yo no podía hacer nada en estos momentos por Mig….

No tenía conocimientos tan avanzados de medicina para ayudarla.

Al menos el calor que provoco la explosión aun se mantenía, asi que si había alguna posibilidad de que Mig se salvara…..al menos una hipotermina no aceleraría su muerte…

Aunque cuando la luz de mi bengala mágica estaba a punto de desaparecer….

Vi como la mitad del grupo de respuesta que vino con nosotros, descendió al suelo con suavidad en la carretera

Siendo todos unicornios.

Siendo el mismo Shin Fox que comandaba la mitad de esta unidad.

-"Medico, conmigo, el resto, formen un perímetro alrededor!", dijo en voz de mando Shin Fox, como aun se niega a usar casco, mientras el y otro pony con una cruz medica en su casco se acercaba hacia mí, era el único que no llevaba un arma como tal, pero si varias alforjas con el.

Se le ve como su corta melena esta algo congelada por la caída….

Pero el es un guerrero admirable…..y aguanto de todo en esta vida, así que un poco de hielo en las puntas de su melena no es nada para el gran Shin Fox.

Después de todo, el mismo me entreno….

El que era el médico se detuvo a un lado mío a examinarme.

Como Shin Fox se paro en frente mío…..

-"Parece que tu plan loco resulto pequeña Lena…..", decía el con una sonrisa alegre como me puso una pata en mi hombro…..y me miraba con orgullo.

El es un padre para mí, desde que perdí a mis padres, así que me trata como una hija más…

-"Pero…no tan bien como hubiera querido…..", decía yo con gran pesar al mirar a Mig…

Y el también, como el doctor estaba terminando de examinar mi cuerpo con su magia.

Eso hizo que su sonrisa…se apagará.

Como el fue a ver como estaba Mig….

Mientras el doctor sacaba una gran aguja de 300ml y me la inyectaba justo en mi nalga izquierda.

Sentía de nuevo esa sensación fría invadir mi cuerpo, como la sensación de alivio tomaba mi cuerpo, como poco a poco mis huesos y mi carne se curaban.

Y mientras el doc estaba inyectando esa gran cantidad de suero regenerativo en mi glúteo…..

Shin saco del cráter a Mig….

Y la puso al lado mío con la mayor suavidad que podía hacer…

No podía ver mucho ahora que mi bengala por fin se extinguió….

Como la única luz que había era la del cuerno del doctor.

-"Siga presionando la aguja…", decía el doctor todo serio mientras veía a Shin, como lo vi asentir, y entonces el doctor examinaba a Mig…..

Como ponía su cuerno brillando con su magia en el cuello de Mig…..creo.

Entonces, segundos pasaron…con el en silencio….

Hasta que entonces se aparto, y abrió sus alforjas…

Y cuando pensaba que iba a sacar otra jeringa…

Solo saco un bloc de notas, un lapicero y un reloj de bolsillo…..

Eso hizo bajar desanimado la cabeza de Shin….

Como sabía que significaba…

Pero aun así…..me moleste en preguntar…

-"Porque no le puedes inyectar el suero regenerativo?", pregunto yo con gran pesar…..

-"Su cabeza…fue la primera en impactar a este lugar al parecer…que….aunque la armadura no se rompió a pesar del choque, si se aplasto contra su cabeza, dejándola casi aplanada contra la armadura…aplastándola como un huevo…y….técnicamente, lo que queda allí dentro de su armadura es un licuado de su cabeza y parte de su espina, además de incontables huesos rotos, un intestino perforado y que en estos momentos a causado una infección…que la jeringa no curara….y aunque le quitemos la armadura…..y la intentemos regenerar usando un corazón artificial para que este bombee el suero regenerativo por su cuerpo, y se regenere su cabeza y cerebro…..pero, entrara en estado vegetal, al no tener recuerdos de absolutamente nada…..como solo funcionaran las funciones vitales del cerebro, y nada más…..", decía el doctor con gran pesar igualmente.

No sería justo revivirla…..para que solo quede en estado vegetal… *pensé algo apenada*

Ella puede haber sido la causa de la muerte de mis padres, y aunque pago sus pecados al ser parte de las compañeras de Sky y ayudo a salvar al mundo….

Ella no morir lentamente en la cama de un hospital en estado vegetal….

-"Esta bien…..entiendo…", decía yo como solo bajaba la cabeza.

El doctor solo asintió, como se retiraba….

-"Ella será enterrada con todos los honores Lena….aunque, me hubiera gustado que supiera que por ella…es que salvo Eastland…"; decía Shin con algo de pesar.

Si solo hubiera podido aguantar un poco más?

Talvez hubiéramos estado juntas…y hubiéramos sobrevivido igual de mal…..pero sobrevivido….

Pero…por desgracia, no paso…

-"Esta bien….", es lo único que dije como me quede viendo el cuerpo sin vida de Mig….

Pude haber hecho una burbuja para las 2 apenas la agarre en el aire…..

Pude haber solo haber empezado a frenar la caída desde antes…

Pero…internamente…..no quería salvarla….solo la intente salvar por ser profesional y no guiarme por mis sentimientos.

Pero al final…..aun quería ver su sangre derramada por la muerte tan atroz de mi familia…..

Que aun manchaba sus cascos.

Y talvez…..

Ella en esos momentos antes de quedarse inconsciente desconfiaba de mí…

Talvez solo confiaba que le salvaría con desganas….

Pero…..a pesar de que le dije el plan, en que técnicamente ella tenía que confiar su vida en mí…..

No lo pensó mucho…

Supongo que confiaba que el plan sería un éxito…..

No importa que pasara…?

Bueno…..nunca lo sabremos…pero….no se que sentir al respecto exactamente….

-"Presidente Shin, tropas alienígenas están trepando los cultivos, y se dirigen al pueblo y se cuentan por cientos!", decía alarmado uno de los soldados que venía corriendo para avisarnos de ello.

-"Mierda, deben ser los remanentes que soltaron de antes….…", decía todo frustrado Shin como entonces me miro, "Crees poder seguir en la lucha?", pregunto el todo serio al mirarme a los ojos.

Tan profesional como siempre…

-"Si….que la muerte de los caídos no sean en vano"; decía yo toda seria ahora mientras me ponía otra vez de pie, como me sentía totalmente recuperada.

Después de todo.

Llorar por los muertos en plena batalla, nos lleva a estar segundos después con ellos.

Según Shin.

El asintió, como ambos empezamos a correr en dirección al pueblo, al igual que el resto del escuadrón.

-"En cuanto tiempo llegarán los refuerzos?", pregunto yo toda seria.

-"10 minutos si el piloto no aterriza y el nuevo grupo solo se teletransporta a la zona de carga", decía seriamente Shin.

-"Esperemos dejarles algo a esos refuerzos para cuando lleguen", decía yo toda confiada para levantar el espíritu.

Como el escuadrón grito animado ante ello.

Como el pueblo estaba a más de 200 metros de donde impacte.

Pero ya sin su nave madre, ya es solo falta eliminar a los remanentes y terminar con esto de una vez con todas…..

-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-

 **Rainbow Dash**

 **Bunker de Grifinstone**

 **A 20 min de la invasión**

Gilda y yo se nos ocurrió un plan…..con cada cargador utilizado, retrocedíamos cada vez más hacia atrás, hacia las multiples entradas que había para bajar más al bunker.

Y el resto solo nos empezó a copiar haciendo lo mismo…como solo nos llegaban esos insectoides, los únicos seres que parecían soportar una caída desde tanta altura, o que talvez solo podían caminar en vertical por el enorme hueco que dejo la super arma alienígena.

Como sea, habíamos dejado una montaña de cuerpos ya, dejando ya muy poco espacio para que los insectoides salieran….

Pero…el peor escenario paso….

Para muchos sus armas hicieron el peor ruido de todo, el tan temido click….

De cuando te quedas sin municiones…..

Eso fue motivo para que todos volaran hacia las puertas.

Nada de retroceder de manera calmada, volar lo más rápido que podían hacia ellas, todas estaban cerradas.

Pero tenían unas grandes ruedas que al parecer usaban para abrirlas.

Gilda y yo hicimos lo mismo, no tenía sentido luchar cuerpo a cuerpo con estos insectoides que llega por cada descenso.

Además, con ver que toma balas matarlas…..como que suaves no son.

Y estos rifles no llevan bayonetas consigo.

Volamos entonces hasta una de las decenas de puertas que rodean el contorno, una que era 2 veces más grandes que las demás, parece que era para llevar cargas grandes abajo.

Gilda tomo esa rueda e intento girarla, pero no se movía para nada.

-"Vamos, esto no es gracioso, habrán la maldita puerta!", grito Gilda como ambas miramos hacia atrás.

Donde los insectoides empezaban a apartar los cuerpos que medio bloqueaban el hueco, y empezaban a invadir el mercado.

Ya sin nadie que las detuviera, y el hueco por fin libre de obstáculos.

Empezaron a llegar sin control…..

-"Somos los únicos que nos quedamos a defender, habrán de una vez!", grito Gilda con enojo como golpeaba la puerta….

Como veía a los otros defensores intentar abrir las puertas, pero sin éxito.

Desesperados intentando abrir todas las que podían…..

Mientras se les oía gritar enojados lo mismo que Gilda…..pero sin contenerse con sus insultos.

Mientras veía a los insectoides acercarse cada vez más…..

Yo...solo embestí la puerta…..

-"Vamos malditos pajarracos….no quiero morir aquí tan lejos de casa maldita sea….!", grite yo como golpeaba la puerta con desesperación ahora….

Quería llorar…...porque realmente no quería morir aquí sin haber amado….sin haberme convertido en capitana de los wonderbalts….

Y en especial…..no recordar mi maldita primera vez!

Como esas malditas alimañas ya estaban a punto de llegar hacia nosotros.

Las malditas eran veloces aun con tanto puestos creando obstáculos para ellos.

Entonces…

Cuando creí que todo estaba perdido….

Escuche como la puerta se estaba abriendo, y la gran puerta se estaba abriendo….

Yo estaba con los ojos medio llorosos…

La puerta se empezaba a abrir lentamente de par en par…..con unas brillantes luces que no dejaban ver que había del otro lado…

Gilda y yo estábamos allí en el centro esperando a que lo abrieran por completo…

Las pisadas de las patas puntiagudas de esos insectoides resonaban con fuerza en nuestros oídos…..cada vez más cerca de nosotras…..

Y cuando la puerta estaba lo suficientemente grande como para que al menos una de nosotras pueda pasar….

Algo nos jalo a ambas por detrás….

En ese momento me dije…

"Estoy muerta….."

Al sentir algo jalarme por mi cola….

En esos momentos cerre los ojos esperando el final…..

Pero…..no fue el final lo que encontré…..

Como el ruido de unas ametralladoras disparando me hizo abrir los ojos de nuevo…

Y al abrirlos me di cuenta que estaba colgando como si fuera un pez recién capturado…

En el hueco de las entradas a los otros niveles.

Que al ser solo grifos, no ponen escaleras, solo es un gran hueco donde cualquiera puede acceder a todos los pisos volando.

Y esta todo iluminando….

Y el ruido de las ametralladoras proviene delante de mí….

Como veo como 2 grifos están en una plataforma con 2 ametralladoras fijas, con escudos para protegerlos de los disparos de otros, como tiene 2 enormes lámparas detrás para dejar ciego a sus atacantes….

Como también escucho entre los disparos, los gruñidos de dolor y agonía de los insectoides al morir.

-"Podrías por favor ponerte a mi nivel…no soy tan fuerte como parezco…..", decía Gallus….el mismo grifo de plumaje azul y plumaje amarillo en su pecho, intentando aun parecer valiente y confiado….

Como me estaba sosteniendo por la cola…..mientras me miraba a mi cara…

A pesar de que tiene una vista perfecta a mis partes…..

Yo….no dije nada….solo lo mire sorprendido unos segundos más, como aletee un poco para poder estar a su altura…..

Y ver que detrás de el….

Estaba Gilda hablando con otro grifo…..

Como un tercero estaba cerrando la puerta al lado de la principal…..

Una puerta cercana a donde estábamos nosotros ahora mismo…

-"Como…?", es lo único que sale de mi boca…..lo suficientemente alto a pesar del ruido de las ametralladoras.

Aun estando sorprendida por seguir con vida…

-"El grifpony aun tenía sus ojos puestos en ti pony"; decía la grifo que por su voz sonaba a que era una hembra y que era la que hablaba con Gilda.

Y estaba señalando a Gallus.

Gallus solo se sonrojo un poco.

-"Yo….solo quería ver que estabas bien…..así que nunca huí de aquí….", decía Gallus algo sonrojado y nervioso.

-"Basicamente, lo suficientemente valiente como para quedarse aquí arriba, pero lo suficientemente cobarde como para no estar a tu lado como un macho de verdad", decía en tono burlón la que cerraba la puerta.

Lo que hizo bajar la cabeza avergonzado Gallus.

-"Hey, ustedes no tienen derecho a hablar, después de todo, yo las vi a ustedes 2 en el grupo del mercado, y fueron las primeras en huir…", decía Gilda con enojo a ese par.

-"Como sea…..al menos nosotras seguimos con vida…", decía la que hablaba con Gilda como se fue para estar cerca de los que estaban en las ametralladoras.

-"Si, al menos estábamos afuera…..no como el…..", decía la de la puerta como acompaño a la otra.

Dejando a Gallus todo pensativo y decaído….

-"Sabes que….no le hagas caso….porque puede que no nos hayas acompañado….pero al menos estabas lo suficientemente cerca para poder rescatarnos y eso si es de agradecer…..y recompensar", decía yo como le ponía una pata en su hombro.

Como le sonreía.

Y el sonreía de vuelta.

-"Como poder hacerlo otra vez?", pregunto el solo un poquito más confiado…

-"Bueno….", decía yo algo sonrojada…

-"Chico, has hecho que nos salvarán a las 2…...si Dash no quiere, con gusto lo haré contigo", decía Gilda como se ponía en su costado, y le daba un caderazo en su trasero de Gallus.

-"Ehhh?", decía Gallus algo nervioso….

-"Sabes que….porque no…creo que te lo has ganado…además…..has tenido las agallas para hacer que nos rescatarán…..yo creo que sería egoísta no darte una segunda oportunidad", decía yo con una sonrisa.

Gallus solo sonrió….

Gilda…..creo que quedas perdonada por haberme emborrachado y dejarme acostarme con este joven grifo. *pensaba ella más animada, como seguían conversando más animadamente*

(Como ya dejaron la lucha ya…a los que realmente tienen las armas en estos momentos)

-..-..-.-.-.-…-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.

 **Galicia**

 **A 12 minutos de la invasión…**

 **Muelles al sur de Manehattan.**

*Se la ve a ella saltando por la ventana de un segundo piso, y aterrizando suavemente en el pasillo de abajo, como empieza a correr por este entre unos edificios antes de llegar a los muelles*

-"Porque hasta ahora no veo a nadie!"; grite para mi misma, como apague los parlantes que me permitían comunicarme con otros cara a cara.

Las comunicaciones estaba abarrotadas de llamados de auxilio o intentos vagos de reunirse…pero como todos hablaban al mismo tiempo hasta por todas las frecuencias, hacía imposible hacerlo…..

Realmente nos hemos separado demasiado.

Era horrible, no me había topado con ningún aliado en buen rato.

O si los veía…..

Pero eran grupos d de guardias reales, o soldados del ACM, que también estaban corriendo en busca de más colegas para tener una mejor posición defensiva…..

Y que nos separaba una calle entera de alienígenas apareciendo por la ciudad…

Y que disparaban desde la cima de los edificios…

Así que volar no es una maldita opción…

Joooder.

-"Acaso hay un maldito lugar donde poder reunirme con mi grupo?!", grito con enojo.

Como salgo a una calle, como delante de mi aparece un robot alienígena bípedo de más de 5 metros de altura que bloquea mi paso.

-"Vayanse a la mierda!", grito yo aun más enojada….

Pero lo raro, era que el bípedo no apareciendo mirándome a mi.

Si no, calle abajo.

Y antes de que pudiera entender porque, y no se, talvez colarme por debajo o arriba de el.

Esa cosa exploto, casi lanzándome por los aires….

Pero pise lo más fuerte que pude para que no pasara.

Y cuando mire de nuevo hacia adelante, sus patas eran lo único reconocible, tirado por la calle.

Como su cuerpo entero había explotado en pedazos…al igual que parte de las paredes de los edificios cercanos al pasillo.

-"Pero que carajos?", me pregunto sorprendida como me asomo a la calle….hacia donde vino el disparo, y mi sorpresa fue grande al ver un enorme barco de metal a 2 calles más abajo, lleno de cañones de todo tipo, disparando hacia arriba….

Como calle más arriba, como veo varios proyectiles ir calle más arriba, hacia grupos de enemigos que aparecían por las calles aledañas, agrietando o creando la calle, depende de donde impacten exactamente.

Y vidrios y ladrillos caen encima de mí, haciéndome ver hacia arriba, y ver como grandes pedazos de la cima de estos eran destruidos, señal de que también les están dando a los que aparecen en los tejados.

Ok….

Creo que por fin encontré unas buenas defensas donde por fin descansar….

Asi que empiezo a correr de nuevo hacia ese barco…..

Llevo más de 12 minutos corriendo, volando y esquivando enemigos…..

Me merezco un merecido descanso después de todo.

Y cuando me voy acercando a este.

Veo que en su cubierta veo a varios soldados con armaduras que no reconozco como de la guardia real, o la lunar, o siquiera soldados del ACM.

Con armaduras rojas o de color verde oscuro.

Pero también entre ellos si veo soldados Equestres….

Que uno me ve y me hace señas para que vaya hacia ellos.

Corro aun más deprisa, como volar es un absoluto suicidio como el barco esta disparando sus proyectiles aun sobre mí…..como escucho los zumbidos de estos pasar muy cerca de mí.

Y cuando estoy a solo una calle de este….

Veo a uno de ellos haciéndome señas para que me detuviera, como los veo a todos salir del barco como pueden…..

Como el barco empieza a moverse lentamente….mientras sus armas aun siguen disparando….

Pero ahora, todas centrándose hacia arriba…..

Yo me paro y me fijo hacia arriba….y noto el brillo de la nave madre empezando a cargar su super arma…..

Como lentamente la burbuja de energía se empezaba a formar.

Mientras los cañonazos del barco intentaban penetrar el escudo de energía que le rodeaba….

(Porque a pesar de todo, a pesar de que ha pasado tanto tiempo, les quedan 2 naves de batalla a los alienígenas que aun les están suministrando la energía para sus escudos)

Pasan incontables segundos en que intentan penetrar su escudo…..

Sin ningún éxito aparente…

Como por desgracia su super arma le dispara…..y da en la parte trasera del barco….perforando un escudo que aparentemente lo rodeaba como si no fuera nada.

Mientras todos los que había allí habían saltado al agua…..

(Y mientras ella veía donde impactaba el rayo en el barco, un proyectil de su cañón de riel logra penetrar el escudo, por fin, como las 2 naves de batalla restantes por fin son derribadas, y dan justo en la base de la super arma, que al destruir su fuente de alimentación en pleno disparo provoca una reacción en cadena que destabilizar el nucleo…..lanzando mini rayos por toda la ciudad que atraviesan edificios en el proceso, matando a cualquiera que tuviera la mala suerte de estar en su camino, hasta explotar desde la super arma, en una reacción en cadena hacia arriba…)

Pero el disparo se detuvo en seguida, seguido por varios rayos más pequeños de color violeta saliendo disparados por todos lados, uno hasta impactando entre mis patas traseras…..

Pero solo duro unos segundos como empezó a explotar toda el arma hasta llegar hacia arriba…..y hacer una gigantesca explosión con una enorme onda de choque…

Que destruyo cada ventana en la ciudad, que hubiera sobrevivido a toda la invasión…hasta ahora.

Y este….este si su onda de choque no la aguante, más que nada como mucha metralla conformada por partes mecanicas alienígenas o escombros de edificios impactaban contra mi a toda velocidad, me lanzo calle abajo varias decenas de metros hasta caer al agua…..

La armadura no estaba perforada, así que no se inundo nada, y no ahogarme.

Y al saber nada gracias a que había piscina en el hotel, se nadar, así que pude salir a la superficie del agua de nuevo, junto a todos los que había en el barco.

Que ahora que veo el barco….su parte trasera está en llamas, como se encuentra en estos momentos aun flotando en el agua…..y yéndose con la deriva….

Y toda arma que tuviera allí, esta silenciada.

Al igual que las que había delante…..solo que no todas, como los cañones más grandes y que parece que disparan proyectiles solidos y no de energía, son los que aun están disparando a la ciudad.

-"No se que están esperando gente…pero en estos momentos su ciudad aun no esta liberada, así que fuera del agua y a seguir luchando", decía una de esas ponys en armadura verde oscura, con un acento de alguien de Eastland, y que por el diseño de su armadura, vi que era un V.4 para unicornios del ejercito de por alla.

Y su voz se nota toda seria y como que muy mandona y odiosa su voz…

Como la veo salir del agua usando su magia y aterrizar de vuelta en la cubierta del medio del barco.

-"Tiene razón chicos y chicas…..la batalla esta lejos de terminar…quien sabe cuantos alienígenas queden en la ciudad, aun sin su nave madre para respaldarla", decía la voz de mi capitán del ACM aquí en Manehattan.

Que era un pegaso como yo, como estaba nadando de vuelta al barco…..

Bueno….es un gusto al menos estar con otros como yo al menos….

Como yo y varios más nadaban hacia el barco….

Como esa unicornio y otros más que subían al barco usando su magia subían a los demás abordo….

Y cuando llego mi turno y me subieron.

Sentí como el barco estaba inclinado hacia atrás…..

Como pude ahora ver como quedo la parte trasera del barco…

Prácticamente toda la parte trasera del barco fue destruida…

Dejando el casco del barco como una mera cascara…que uno desde fuera no podría ver el alcance del daño en el barco.

Que básicamente hizo desaparecer todo esa zona trasera, como hizo un agujero en la parte inferior del casco, pero una que hizo un agujero notablemente grande en el fondo de este, donde el barco se empieza a hacer aguas….y hundir.

" _Escuchen….esto se ve mal, pero los sistemas de seguridad del barco se han activado, y todas las escotillas de todos los niveles se han cerrado, así que el barco no se hundirá, pero, las armas de energía no funcionarán, al igual que las antiaéreas grandes porque los motores principales fueron desintegrados…..pero si las ametralladoras antiinfantería…..esas si tienen baterías fuera de los sistemas del barco, así que no se preocupen, el barco aun aguanta"_ , decía una voz por los parlantes del barco…..

-"Ya escucharon eso…..así que todos séquense…tomen sus cosas de vuelta, y prepárense para entrar a la ciudad, vamos a limpiar edificio por edificio de esos alienígenas….aprovechando que ya no van a tener refuerzos", decía el capitán una vez que todos por fin nos subimos…..

Que ahora veo, veo a al menos 14 guardias reales y 5 miembros del ACM.

Aparte de los pocos que son realmente tripulantes del barco, que 2 son de armaduras rojas, y 2 de armadura verde oscuro.

-"Nosotros protegeremos el barco, después de todo, este es el punto más importante del planeta en estos momentos", decía el de la armadura roja con apariencia de grifo.

-"Es un barco con un millón de armas….eso lo hace importante, pero no se, porque tan importante", decía mi capitán.

-"En este barco está el líder actual del grupo Fenix, y esta coordinando la defensa mundial mientras hablábamos, y esta enterado de todo lo que esta pasando en el mundo", decía la otra, la que tenía voz de yegua pegaso en la otra armadura roja.

-"Y como van las cosas?", pregunto el capitán.

-"Ni idea, estábamos más concentradas en eliminar a cualquier alien que se acerque al barco, que preguntarle cada 5 minutos como niños chiquitos cuando se aburren en el viaje familiar, pero sobre que pasa en el mundo, haciendo que pierda su concentración", decía la unicornio de antes con toda la seriedad del mundo.

-"Ok….ok….entendemos…..", decía mi capitán como volteaba su mirada ahora hacia nosotros.

Como esos 4 de antes volvían a sus puestos de ametralladoras…..

Bueno…

Al menos podemos empezar a luchar como se debe en vez de llevar huyendo casi 20 minutos…..

.-…-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-..-.-..-.-.-.

 **Capitan Fresh Night**

 **Al sur de Dodge City, en el interior de la nave estrellada.**

 **A 35 minutos de la invasión….**

Estábamos allí, todos con las armas apuntando a la única entrada a esta gran cabina, que era solo una pared de energía brillante de color rosa que era lo único que iluminaba el lugar, mientras el resto estaba usando las computadoras como cubierta.

Las ingenieras por seguridad se trajeron unos rifles de segunda generación…..

Como ahora yo soy el único aquí con un rifle de cuarta y ultima generación aquí.

Como Pixi no trajo ningún arma, como esta encima de mí, abrazando mi cuello con fuerza, como estoy en esa tarima por encima de las demás.

Pero como estoy usando armadura, no lo siento, pero si siento como esta temblando asustada.

Y con razón, por toda la nave estrellada ha habido ecos de pisadas pesadas.

Que no hacía nada más que poner nerviosas a las chicas…..

Que nunca han tenido acción en su vida.

Son ingenieras después de todo.

No fueron entrenadas para luchar, pero saben usar armas, porque después de todo, son del grupo que las diseña.

-"Aun crees que alguien vendrá en nuestro rescate?", pregunto Pixi sonando muy asustada…..

-"No lo se…..solo nos queda esperar a que si….", decía yo nervioso, pero evitando que mi miedo se sienta en mi voz.

Pero ella aun puede sentirlo….después de todo, no ha perdido esa habilidad de percibir sentimientos que tenían los changelings.

-"Sabes que apenas ese brillo se vaya…los 2 seremos los únicos que podamos ver algo….?", pregunto ella.

-"Lo se…", decía yo igual de frustrado por ello.

-"Por eso saben todos que solo deben de disparar a lo que tengan encima de ellas….y que me dejen todo a mi….", decía yo todo nervioso y asustado a la vez.

Como hago todo lo posible para que no me tiemble el pulso…

Como estoy apuntando a la puerta…..

Y por desgracia se empiezan a escuchar muchos pasos acercarse a esta….

Demasiados….en especial uno, que se escucha que viene corriendo a toda velocidad…..

Haciendo desaparecer la puerta y nuestra única fuente de luz cuando paso a través de esta.

Un berserker más grande y rojo que su antigua versión.

Había pasado corriendo la puerta.

Las chicas en seguida se cubrieron detrás de sus cubiertas.

Como yo dispare con mi rifle de francotirador de riel….

Era lo más nuevo y letal que había…..

Y con razón el proyectil al impactar en el rostro de la criatura se lo destrozo, matándolo al instante…..

Vi entonces por los costados de la puerta entrar 2 mutones con su característica armadura verde.

Al de la izquierda lo mate apenas se asomo con un disparo en el pecho, casi por la zona de su hombro, arrancándoselo por completo.

Y el otro aunque entro e intento cubrirse contra una computadora alienígena, le apunte con rapidez y le dispare, para darle en la cabeza antes de que tuviera tiempo de agacharse…..

Luego vi entrar al lugar una gran pelota blanca con un ojo en el medio….

Resaltaba mucho a la vista en esta oscuridad apenas la vi asomarse….

Y no dude en disparar tampoco, dándole justo en el ojo, haciéndola explotar apenas esta toco el suelo al caer muerta.

Pero cuando creía que más iban a entrar….

Empecé a escuchar disparos, decenas y decenas de disparos….

Gritos de dolor y agonía…..

Por alrededor de 3 minutos completos…..como estaba tenso allí con el gatillo apunto de apretarlo…

Hasta que vi rodar hacia nosotros un berserker…..

Paso tan rápido que falle el tiro y no le dio….

Pero cuando estuvo allí apunto de pararse me prepare para darle un tiro.

Cuando a este le empalo un gran trozo de fierro justo en su pecho que fue lanzado desde afuera, desde donde viene….matándolo en el acto…

-"Hey…si siguen vivos allí no disparen, vengo en paz", decía una voz demasiado conocida….pero no del buen sentido, que se acercaba a la puerta..

-"No….no puede ser…..no puede ser, justo ahora no…."; decía en completo pánico Pixi como me sacudía….

No dejándome apuntar muy bien a la puerta.

-"No respondan…..yo siento que si están allí y si están vivos…..y ya, si no quieren responder, que importa, me trajeron aquí para rescatarlos y eso es lo que hago….y la manera que tengo de ello es matar cuanto alienígena haya, y si me matan, perfecto igualmente", decía esa voz toda seria y enojada a la vez desde la puerta.

Esa voz en serio me suena demasiado familiar.

-"Pero tu quien eres?", pregunto yo a nuestra salvadora suicida.

-"Que te diga la única que estoy sintiendo que esta tan asustada que creo que se ha orinado encima, que ya me imagino quien es…y si es quien creo que es que sepa que…todo lo que se esta imaginando que le voy a hacer….se lo haré, multiplicado por 10", decía la yegua desconocida.

Eso entonces causo que enseguida.

Pixi cayera al lado mío, desmayada, como le salía espuma por la boca.

Y con un charco de orina formándose debajo de mi y ahora empampándola a ella.

-"Joooder….esperaba que lo de orina hubiera sido solo una forma de decir que solo estaba aterrada…..", decía yo ahora disgustado y asqueado….

Pero en serio, quien es esa tipa'? *pensaba el como empezaba a intentar despertar nuevamente a Pixi*

-.-…-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-

 **Ufff…..capitulo largo…..largo.**

 **A pesar de que es miércoles.**

 **Pero es que quería meter las 4 batallas finales antes de iniciar con el contraataque Equestre**

 **Ahora, no se olviden de comentar.**

 **Y antes de terminar, voy a publicitar a un buen artista, que aunque recién empieza, es muy prometedor, y que me dio una bonita imagen de Sera.**

 **Puede que no sea la culona y tetona Seras que imaginamos.**

 **Pero aun así es una bonita imagen de la relajada y sexy Seras que conocemos, allí abajo esta el link, recuerden unirlo a la hora de buscarlo:**

 **www. /elfin245/ art/ Seras-829254023**

 **En fin, para no hacer el relleno más largo.**

 **Nos vemos para el siguiente capitulo gente bonita :3**


	103. Chapter 103

_**Capitulo 103: Victoria Amarga**_

 **Comandante Lola Uroboro, de XCOM**

 **En camino a China, La ultima ubicación conocida de Sunset Shimmer**

 **A 40 minutos de la invasión**

Los 4 nos quedamos allí viendo como lentamente cada nave madre caía….y las imágenes del planeta se perdían…

Estábamos sin palabras….

En menos de 1 hora…han destruido una armada de invasión de 2 mil naves y casi 1 millón de unidades de infantería.

-"Bueno…..a pesar de los ataques de la nave madre con sus rayos de antimateria, al parecer, realmente han ganado"; decía yo genuinamente sorprendida.

-"Y los ancianos han perdido casi 1 millon de soldados en ese poco tiempo…..", decía Shen como señalaba a la pantalla a la cifra de las tropas de advent caídas.

 **902.345 mil** unidades caídas…..

-"Pero, cuanto han podido desplegar?", pregunto Bradford todo serio.

-"Haber…puede que no hayan podido desplegar la cantidad de tropas que tenían en posición de despliegue…pero…esta es la cifra exacta de cuantos han desplegado hasta que la ultima nave fue destruida", decía Shen mientras manipulaba su tableta, haciendo que debajo de esa cifra de 902 mil.

Decía:

 **924.792 mil**

-"Aun tienen más de 20 mil unidades de Advent desplegadas en ese mundo a pesar de todo?", pregunto yo algo intrigada.

-"Si, y en estos momentos sin naves de advent en la zona que den los datos al respecto…no sabemos si en estos momentos les están dando caza, o justo se desplegaron en una zona deshabitada de ese mundo"; decía Shen como veía la cifra de bajas detenida.

Y una pantalla en negro con esas cifras en color rojo en las esquinas.

-"Pero si sabemos una cosa…", decía yo toda seria.

-"Si han preparado una defensa tan buena…..es que estaban preparados para entrar a la guerra", decía Bradford todo serio.

-"La cosa es está…cuanto tardarán en declararla oficialmente", decía yo toda seria.

-"Con el secuestro de su líder, supongo que no mucho", decía Tygan.

-"Días, semanas….talvez meses, depende de cuanto hayan golpeado sus instalaciones de mayor importancia para la guerra", decía Bradford.

-"Entonces no dependeremos de ellos y seguiremos luchando contra Advent como es debido…..pero, para sacarnos de dudas, esperemos que La Hechicera, nos de todas las respuestas que necesitamos", decía yo toda seria como me retiraba.

Como Shen apagaba la pantalla central.

Y los 3 me veían como me retiraba.

.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Vista en Tercera persona**

 **(Con la voz de Risk comentando)**

 **En la costa de Manehattan**

 **A 40 minutos de la invasión…**

Se ve a Risk en la cabina de comunicaciones del barco, inclinado hacia un lado por lo parcialmente hundido que esta el barco, con la mayoría de las luces apagadas, como solo una computadora alienígena se encuentra en funcionamiento, y es justo esa, en la que Risk esta viendo.

Entonces usando el micrófono incorporado en su casco….

Empieza a hablar en todas las frecuencias a nivel mundial…..

 _-"El día de hoy…..30 de mayo del año 7LR…a las 9:05 de la mañana, hora Equestre…..empezó un ataque a gran escala a nivel mundial…"_

Empezaba a narrar el como ahora cambiaba la perspectiva a las calles más adentro de Manehattan…..

Donde se la ve a Galicia en una terraza, junto a otros pegasos, barriendo desde fuera piso por piso de los edificios de la ciudad donde soldados de Advent se refugiaron de la onda expansiva…..

Como en tierra, la lucha a pie continua….

Pero con los alienígenas retrocediendo intentando reagruparse, como ya no tienen ninguna ventaja, como ahora ellos están en desventaja numérica…aun como en varias partes de la ciudad se ven los cuerpos de guardias reales tirados muertos entre algunos escombros de edificios…..o en las calles….

 _-"Que tomo a todos por sorpresa…."_

Ahora se cambiaba a una vista de lo que había en Applelosa…

Como un escuadrón de soldados encabezados por Aura veían el pueblo…

Donde no quedaba ninguna casa en pie…..todos los arboles de manzano estaban carbonizados….

Y los cuerpos de alienígenas, ponys civiles que no comprendieron que debían evacuar…y guardias reales y soldados del ACM…

Están regados por todos lados…..

Como cada torreta antiaérea esta destruida…

Se la ve a Aura recoger una pequeña muñeca de trapo de un pony de las ruinas de una casa…..

En este ambiente desolador…..

Como internamente llora ante esta escena…..

Pero no puede pararse aquí…porque aun hay aliens por la zona…..y tiene que darle aun caza…aunque más relajada, porque se entero de que alguien respondió en ayuda de Fresh Night

 _-"Pero aun así resistimos y los vencimos sin ningún problema en muchas zonas"_

Como mostraba ahora la isla de Navid, donde se ve a las civiles recoger las armaduras y partes roboticas de los enemigos muertos en las playas, como sacan pequeñas lanchas para ir recogiendo las partes que flotan en el mar…..

 _-"Pero en otras….las bajas se cuentan por miles…."_ , se lo escuchaba hablar con gran tristeza.

Un ejemplo de ello era la capital de Aztecolt….con la selva circundante en llamas….

Como se ve a una sola pony con una armadura de batalla en medio de la ciudad borrada del mapa cortando las cabezas de los alienígenas que aparecieron allí una vez el calor residual amaino, y son solo remanentes después de que la nave madre encima de ellos fue destruida también.

Ahora en vez de hacerlo con una sonrisa, ahora deja escapar un grito de rabia con cada corte que da…

Como el interior de su casco, ella demuestra tener los ojos rojos por haber llorado tanto…..

Ella demuestra 0 piedad en los enemigos que ve….

 _-"Oh solo perdimos ciudades enteras en un segundo….."_

Ahora se mostraba la ciudad de Griffinstone, donde la meseta en que se encontraba estaba ennegrecida como toda evidencia de que alguna vez hubo algo allí fue borrado de la existencia como un gran hueco en la montaña se mostraba un túnel que llevaba al bunker de la ciudad…

Pero, aunque ya no existía la ciudad….

Toda la meseta estaba llena de cadáveres de alienígenas, y robots destruidos, que muchos de ellos se ve que estaban queriendo entrar al agujero, pero nunca lo lograron.

Como en las montañas se podían ver a toda la guardia nacional del lugar con sus rifles aun en alto, matando hasta el último alienígena que apareció en la meseta como su nave alienígena fue destruida.

Puede que no tengan ciudad….

Pero aun están vivas….

Y la general Genova anima a las tropas diciendo:

-"Nosotros no caímos de nuevo!", grito ella.

Como todas las que le acompañaban celebran igualmente.

 _-"Pero hasta la nación más destruida, peleo con valor, y gano"_ , decía Risk con orgullo

Porque ahora se mostraba la capital de Saddle Arabia….

Con toda la zona alrededor de está con todas las naves de batalla derribadas.

Como también su nave madre había sido destruida.

Mientras las murallas seguían firmes en su lugar…

Pero la cara interior de las murallas ennegrecidas por la onda expansiva de la super arma alienígena.

Un mal herido sargento Zeta estaba siendo llevado al interior de las murallas en camilla para curarlo.

Después de haber sobrevivido de milagro a esa arma.

A pesar de esa casi baja…

Las soldados celebraban en gran jubilo….

Las bajas fueron minimas, ni 100 murieron.

Como todas estaban celebrando junto a Sitra.

Diciendo la famosa frase que todos en el mundo estarían repitiendo al unisono.

-"No caímos de nuevo!".

Mientras muchas se dejan llevar como se quitan los cascos y empiezan a besarse apasionadamente como si la guerra hubiera terminado.

Pero es que….

Tener una gran victoria después de que su país sufrío una enorme….

Anima a cualquiera.

 _-"Pero dando también lugar a grandes y heroicos sacrificios que salvaron a cientos de miles…"_

Como ahora se mostraba a una Kary arrodillada en la entrada al puente que conecta el reino cebra con Hopetown.

Donde el puente esta destruido por al menos 2 km….y solo se encuentra semi intacto el extremo que conecta a tierra.

Toda la zona esta chamuscada…..

Y las naves de batalla alienígena se ven semi hundidas a lo lejos.

Se la ve a ella haciendo una cruz improvisada con 2 rifles, clavándolo en la tierra, como pone un casco de piloto semi quemado y con el vidrio del visor roto que encontró flotando en el agua

-"Descansen en paz valientes pilotos….sus sacrificios no serán en vano…..", decía Kary sentada, con la cabeza agachada mostrando sus respetos.

Como un avión de transporte con la rampa abierta pasa encima de ella.

-"Y se los demostraremos acabando con esto de una vez por todas….", decía ella toda seria como se teletransporto de vuelta al avión, como estaba ahora parada en la rampa de ese avión.

Y regresaba lentamente abordo.

 _-"Y aunque la lucha aun continua, oficialmente, a las 9:45 de la mañana, hora Equestre, toda nave alienígena fue derribada a nivel mundial, haciendo que solo queden los rezagados en tierra"_

Decía el mientras ahora se veía en la pendiente del pueblo montañoso de Eastland, como los pocos soldados apostados en la montaña y los refuerzos del presidente Shin Fox intentaban mantener a raya a los miles de soldados alienígenas que fueron desplegados por estos cuando iban hacia el valle.

En un gran fuego cruzado que hacía que ninguno cediera terreno.

No importa que por cada 20 alienigena muerto, hubiera un soldado de Eastland que caía frente a una bala afortunada alienígena que le diera en la cabeza y lo matara al instante.

 _-"Ahora…..solo queda terminar la lucha…..enviar todos sus refuerzos a Eastland y Aztecolt…que los necesitan más que nadie…..y…nos vemos en 2 días para planear que hacer a continuación todos los lideres en Isla de Navid, los sistemas de mi nave han sido comprometidas durante la invasión…..así que no esperen comunicaciones mías hasta ese día…."_

" _Fue un honor haber dirigido la defensa….y espero realmente que esto haya sido la ultima vez….y solo dirigamos ataques esta bien…."_ ¸decía Risk intentando sonar animado.

 _-"Este es Risk, comandante en jefe de las fuerzas del Grupo Fenix…..y suerte a los que aun combaten, cambio y fuera"_

Entonces volvemos a estar viendo a el en esa sala, como la computadora alienígena se apaga por fin.

Como las baterías de emergencia no duraron mucho….

Entonces Risk vomita a un lado….casi todo su desayuno.

-"El dolor de cabeza que siento es peor de lo que hubiera pensado…", decía el como entonces caía por desgracia sobre su propio vomito.

-"Tanto que ver…..tanto que procesar….tanto que dirigir…creo que hasta me hernie el cerebro….", decía el sonando adolorido y cansado aunque estuviera manchado de su propio vomito, el se pone de espaldas…..

-"Dormir….eso necesito…talvez por 10 años más….", decía el como su ultima broma como cayo a la inconsciencia.

-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.

 **Capitana Destiny Clean**

 **12:02 pm**

 **Varias horas después de la invasión…..**

 **En las ruinas del castillo de Canterlot**

*suspiro*

-"Que victoria más amarga….", decía yo toda desanimada sobre las "ruinas" del castillo.

Que decir ruinas a unas cuantas piedras repartidas sobre lo que fue una vez el hermoso suelo de mármol del castillo ahora todo carbonizado y vuelto arena.

Pero….lo que más me desanima…..es que los pocos testigos en el lugar vieron a 3 bipedos secuestrando a Celestia que de milagro sobrevivió al rayo.

Y que Luna hizo todo lo que pudo para salvarla….

Pero al final…..no fue ni suficiente…

Se la han llevado…

Haciendo toda esta defensa….inutil al final del día….

*entonces patea una piedra que había en el suelo con enojo*

Pero es que 15 putos minutos no es suficiente para montar una maldita defensa jooder.

Más bien, cuando escuche esa transmisión del líder del grupo Fenix por la radio me sorprendí que de verdad hayamos podido ganar.

Aunque…...a un alto costo como dice el.

*se pone a caminar entonces ella a un edificio en concreto*

Como veo a muchos guardias muertos por todos lados, muchos incapaces de revivir con la terapia genética, como les han dado tiros en la cabeza, haciendo imposible revivirlos.

Además de que esta limitado en Equestria…

Aunque somos la que la producimos gracias a que tienen los medios en nuestra base de Applelosa…

Aun no se han abierto hospitales autorizados con esas maquinas…

Así que creo que en Equestria es donde habrá la mayor cantidad de bajas….

*entonces llega ante un gran charco de sangre*

-"Creo que tu serás uno de los afortunados…eh Comet?", pregunto yo con gran pesar al resto del cuerpo sin vida de Comet, pero sin rastros de su cabeza cercenada.

Como su cabeza fue enviada a la base del ACM dentro de la montaña, donde la Dra. Heart tiene una maquina de terapia genética que usaba para enseñarle a los nuevos médicos como usarlas.

Escuche que los que son revividos tendrán pesadillas y visiones recurrentes de sus muertes por varias semanas…

Algo muy traumatizante para un comandante de todo un ejercito…..

Haciendo que me pregunte si serás apto para dirigir el país en estos momentos de crisis…

Porque aun lo que dijo Celestia en ese juicio…aun esta vigente.

En caso de guerra….el comandante del ACM debe estar a cargo del país…

Y con Luna que aun no vuelve de masacrar alienígenas en el resto del país.

Twilight Sparkle siendo aun una inexperta con el hecho de dirigir un país.

Y la princesa Cadence y Shining Armor ya dirigiendo un estado entero por su cuenta…..

Creo que por desgracia eso me hace la comandante….

Al ser de mayor rango en el ACM…..

Aunque aun no me haya ganado el visto bueno del psiquiatra. *decía ella mentalmente algo insegura*

Aunque por ahora nadie me ha preguntado nada…..

Así que podría esperar a que alguien pregunte quien esta al mando…..

Y no se, dejar que alguien tome el mando…..

Porque la verdad, aun no quiero ser comandante….

Ya casi voy 1 año sin entrar en una maldita crisis, y ya mi presión arterial ha bajado a niveles normales…

Y ya puedo dormir como un bebe sin tomar pastillas…..

Y puedo disfrutar del sexo como antes de tener responsabilidades serias, en vez de que me parezcan acciones que me ayudaban a bajar un nivel mi barra de estrés…..

Así que si alguien me diga que yo estoy al mando, yo convertiré a cualquiera en comandante.

Lo juro... *pensaba ella como comenzaba a estresarse un poco*

*entonces algo le empieza a hacer sombra*

Eh?

Ohhh!

*salta a un lado como la princesa Luna aterriza en donde estaba ella antes parada*

Me alegro en seguida de ver que la princesa Luna ha regresado, al ver su inconfundible melena fluir elegantemente como una noche estrellada, ella entiende a los militares, así que podremos compartir así responsabilidades. *pensó ella alegremente*

Pero entonces la veo colapsar en el suelo…

Así que en seguida voy hacia ella y le aparto un poco su melena de su hocico para que no se ahogue con este.

Pero me apartó en seguida al ver que era la mismísima Nightmare Moon.

No sabía que hacer en estos momentos.

Técnicamente estoy sola aquí.

El resto de guardias reales y soldados del ACM están revisando el resto de la ciudad en busca de algún colega herido o perdido en acción.

Dejándome a mi sola por aquí… *entonces empieza a hiperventilar*

Pero en todos esos segundos en que estaba en modo pánico e hiperventilación por no saber que hacer…..

El rostro de Nightmare Moon empezaba a cambiar…..y volver lentamente al rostro y color del pelaje de la princesa Luna que todos conocemos.

Fue allí donde me di el valor de acercarme…..y ver que realmente la princesa Luna había vuelto en sí….y seguía respirando.

No tenía casco, y su pecho estaba al descubierto, al igual que parte del abdomen de la armadura.

Pero lo más curioso de todo….

Es que parecía pequeña para el resto de la armadura….

Así que empecé a quitársela.

Poco a poco y con cuidado por si estaba gravemente herida o algo…

Así que cuando finalmente se lo quite….me di cuenta que la princesa se había encogido….

Ahora era más pequeña que antes…..

Jooder, incluso casi es de la altura de una yegua promedio…

Pero ese es la cosa…..casi.

Como solo por unos centímetros supera la altura de un semental fornido.

Creo que usar tanto poder en un día la ha dejado más que desgastada…..

Hasta posiblemente creo que ha tenido que usar su esencia vital para seguir combatiendo…

Llamaría a un médico…

Pero eso solo causaría más preocupaciones a todo el mundo…..

Como ahora de verdad no quedan líderes que nos guíen en estos momentos.

 _-"Destiny, soy Fresh, estas allí?",_ lo escuche entonces hablar a Fresh por la radio.

Yo solo mire al cielo y dije en voz baja.

"Gracias…..destino"

-"Si, si, si estoy aquí….donde estás tu, escuche que estabas atrapado en Dodge City", decía yo preocupada.

 _-"Si….la nave fue derribada, y casi no lo hicimos, nos ha rescatado un experimento de la Dra. Clansy…..te explicare después eso, pero, en serio necesito hablar con Comet para que tome el mando….todos me están preguntando que hacer…..y yo…..yo apenas que hacer, les dije que solo verificaran casa por casa por rezagados alienígenas….y por heridos, pero, luego de allí no se….después de todo, no estudie para ser un oficial…..por todos los cielos, si apenas pase la escuela",_ decía el escuchándose bastante estresado.

Casi me escuche a mi mismo en el…..

Exceptuando lo de la escuela.

Yo pase con excelencia académica….

Pero perder tu puta juventud estudiando no te prepara para nada para la vida misma maldita sea.

-"Escucha, que sabes hasta ahora, yo recién me entero que tu has estado dando las ordenes el día de hoy"; decía yo.

Que más me enfoque en solo sobrevivir en plena invasión.

Como todas las frecuencias estaban ocupadas intentando hacer algo parecido a una digna coordinación para la defensa.

Lo cual no paso.

 _-"Muchas cosas…..no me han dejado de llamar en todo el día desde que volví a activar mi radio, más bien, en estos momentos estoy ya apunto de llegar a Canterlot, quiero hablar con Comet directamente y decirle que tome el maldito mando, que es la última que le hago un favor así de estar a cargo por un día"_ ¸decía el muy estresado.

Uff…..

Ok….

No se como se lo digo.

-"Entonces ven a lo que queda del castillo…estoy en lo que antes era una tienda cerca de las murallas del castillo, en lado sur, tenemos mucho que discutir", decía yo toda seria.

 _-"Eso significa que Comet esta contigo?"_ , llamo de vuelta el.

Como yo miraba de reojo el cadáver decapitado de Comet.

-"Podría decirse…", decía yo sin saber como decirle esto exactamente…

Que si ya esta estresado, no se como le tomara que oficialmente, es el comandante temporal y líder de toda Equestria.

Hasta que la princesa Luna despierte al menos.

 _-"Aggg…..ok, espera un momento, ya voy a llegar, así que tengo que anunciar que llego con el maldito experimento de la Dra. Clansy y que no le disparen apenas le vean….._ ", decía el todo irritado.

-"Bueno…", decía yo como yo miraba hacia el sureste.

Que es por donde está Dodge City.

Y puedo ver a un par de objetos acercándose, y que no distingo porque están muy lejos.

 _-"Escuchen todos en Canterlot, me estoy acercando a la ciudad con un experimento de alto valor de nuestros científicos, y se que por su apariencia les van a dar ganas de levantar sus armas y dispararle a la vista….pero confíen en mi, está domesticada, y es más un objeto sin voluntad, que un ser con libre albedrio….y bueno…..eso, no le disparen….."_ ¸decía el por la radio en otra frecuencia.

Fue en ese momento que me quito el casco para que me pudiera reconocer más fácilmente.

Porque por las casas alrededor del destruido castillo también hay soldados levantando y sacando alienígenas de los escombros de las casas destruidas.

En fin, decidí solo ver como venían.

Y se acercaban lentamente.

-"Hola Destiny", decía una voz familiar y muy animada detrás de mí.

Que casi me hizo saltar asustada.

Pero solo se me eriza la melena un poco, y volteo rápidamente para ver quien es.

Y es Nighty.

Nuestra loca rubia batpony favorita… *lo pensó con sarcasmo*

-"Hey…..Nighty…..veo que por el rifle que tienes en la espalda y la bolsa que traes detrás…..es que no has evacuado como una civil más?", pregunto yo como señalo el rifle de primera generación atada en su espalda, como al parecer se trajo arrastrando con su boca una gran bolsa de lona de casi su tamaño…..

Donde muchas partes están manchadas de rojo y verde…..y lo puso justo a su lado.

-"Me conoces muy bien, después de todo, no podría dejar que la casa familiar sea destruida 2 veces en tan poco tiempo verdad?", preguntaba ella toda animada.

-"Y porque justo vienes a buscarme?", pregunto yo algo irritada por su animo actual ante todo esto.

Como esta pisando la cola del cuerpo de Comet.

Mientras esta usando el cuerpo para apoyar su bolsa.

O sea….

Más irrespetuosa, imposible.

-"Porque hable con un par de soldados sobre si había alguien de alto rango del ejercito cerca, para poder hablar mi regreso al servicio activo"; decía ella toda tranquila y animada por eso.

-"Eh….acaso no sabes lo que significa haber sido de baja deshonrosa y vetada del ejercito de por vida?", pregunto yo irritada.

-"Si, no soy tonta, pero con Celestia secuestrada, y Comet muerto aquí…supongo que necesitarán toda la ayuda posible", decía ella como señalaba toda tranquila el cuerpo de Comet.

Joooder.

Le has puesto como tu tope su cuerpo para tu bolsa a propósito, verdad perra?!. *pensaba con enojo como su cara se ponía roja con la ira*

-"Ni aunque estuviéramos tan desesperados!", grito ahora enojada…..

-"Pero si ya mi psiquiatra me dijo que ya estoy bien, mira", decía ella toda contenta como de su melena sacaba una carta.

Que la caligrafía era la de mi maldito psiquiatra.

Y que decía que ella estaba apta para trabajar.

No en el ejercito, solo en general.

Pero también dice que….

Mmmmmm…..

bueno…..eso explica muchas cosas.

-"Estás drogada no?", pregunto yo como alzo una ceja.

-"Hasta las cejas"; decía ella con una sonrisa boba.

-"Al menos de anti psicóticos y antidepresivos", decía yo como veía su carta.

-"Esas cosas me hacían sentir muy rarita….así que las cambie por pócimas naturales de las cebras y un delicioso cigarro que me anima como no tienes ni idea…", decía ella toda sonriente.

-"Sabes que cada palabra que sale de tu boca, son más razones para que envuelva esta carta y te lo lance a la cara, junto a tu propuesta, verdad?"; pregunto yo con un enojo más o menos controlado.

-"Hey, a comparación tuya, yo estoy cuerda, porque al menos yo no soy la loca que nos vendió a los changelings"; decía ella toda sonriente.

-"Ok, ya estuvo!", grite enojada como estaba a punto de hacerle un gran agujero entre los ojos con un rayo mágico.

-"Oigan, oigan, que esta pasando aquí!", grito la voz de Fresh detrás de mí.

Haciendo que viera de reojo como descendía atrás de mí….

Junto con el tan famoso experimento del que hablaba…

Que me tomo por sorpresa tanto, que apague mi cuerno.

-"Hola querido…..vine a ver si me dejaban entrar de nuevo al ACM, después de cazar a todos estos alienígenas"; decía Nighty toda alegre de ver a su esposo como jalaba el cordón que envolvía su bolsa.

Esta se abría para revelar al menos 2 decenas de cascos alienígenas, con un agujero de entrada y salida en cada uno de ellos.

Incluso algunos aun tienen las cabezas de los nuevos alienígenas bípedos en ellos.

-"Aggg….me encargare de ti después...", decía Fresh todo irritado como dejaba en el suelo a Pixi….

Que estaba con la mirada perdida, como si estuviera en estado de shock.

Y no la culpo…

Porque después de todo…..

Si yo fuera una de las que la traiciono.

También estaría asustada de tener a una Chrysalis con cuerpo de minotauro con 2 enormes glándulas mamarias con pezones verdes bien erguidos al frente.

Como aun conserva en su cintura esa quirina verde.

También conserva sus alas de insecto, pero más grandes para acomodarse a su cuerpo.

Pero sus patas delanteras, en vez de terminar en cascos, terminan en afiladas garras como de dragón.

Y aun tiene su cola larga del mismo tono que su melena.

-"Ok…primera pregunta….que carajos hace ella aquí?!", pregunto yo ahora enojada con Fresh mientras señalo con una pata a Chrysalis.

Que ella solo esta con sus manos/garras en sus caderas, como observa sus alrededores.

Ignorándonos a los 2.

-"Eso pregúntaselo a Clansy", decía el también irritado.

Como un portal se abre a nuestra izquierda.

Mientras sale de este la Dra. Clansy en su bata de laboratorio toda sucia y algo rota en algunas partes.

-"Me hablaban….", decía la Dra. Clansy toda tranquila y sonriente.

-"Como rayos…..?", estaba preguntando…

-"Gracias a los muchos implantes que le puse a Chrysalis en la cabeza, puedo escuchar lo que ella escucha"; decía ella toda tranquila al interrumpirme, "Ahora Chrysalis, sentada como un perrito obediente…..", decía ella como miraba a Chrysalis.

E increíblemente, esta se transformo en un perro labrador negro y se sento.

-"Pero quien dijo que te transformaras?", pregunto Clansy toda sonriente.

Como Chrysalis solo gruño.

Como volvía a transformarse a como estaba antes.

Pero sus enormes tetas se apretaban contra sus patas delanteras en esa posición tan extraña en que la hizo sentarse para su nueva figura.

Que no se nota nada comoda para ella.

Y Chrysalis solo le mira con odio a Clansy.

-"Y como ven, tengo completo control de Chrysalis, que si quiero, puedo hacer que se orine encima si quiero", decía Clansy toda engreída.

Chrysalis solo podía gruñirle enojada como cual perro.

Como ni le contestaba.

-"Pero la pregunta es…..como demonio la capturaste?", pregunto yo enojada.

Como una semi drogada Nighty fue ante Chrysalis y le acariciaba su melena.

-"Ja…..no eres tan atemorizante como dicen que eres…", decía Nighty toda contenta.

Ganándose un gruñido más feroz de Chrysalis.

-"Yo no lo hice, fue la Dra. Meddy, ella nos lo dejo para hacer lo que quisiéramos con ella, y como convirtió el trabajo de nuestra vida en su hija, pues como mi vida personal se arruino, decidí continuar con ese trabajito en Chrysalis, y hacerla el arma biológica perfecta", decía Clansy toda sonriente.

-"Tendré que hablar severamente con Meddy al respecto", decía Fresh enojado.

-"Ella esta bien muerta, imposible de revivir, le desintegraron el cráneo…..y nuestro proyecto fallido, decidió funcionar y salvar la base", decía Clansy toda satisfecha y totalmente apática de la muerte de lo que alguna vez fue su mentora e ídolo.

-"Escucha Clansy, lo que has hecho viola todas las reglas éticas conocidas en la maldita historia, así que si crees que te libraras de está…..", decía yo como me acercaba a ella como entonces su cuerno brillo….

Y de repente, mis patas no se podían mover, haciendo que cayera al suelo.

Al igual que el resto.

Sorprendiendo un poco a Chrysalis.

Entonces ella pone su pata derecha justo en mi cabeza.

-"Recuerdan que ustedes no pueden decir nada, después de todo, son mis marionetas desde que los trate a todos ustedes….e incluso, podría ahora mismo hacer que mi mascota les mate por mí si quiero, y hallar a alguien que quiera trabajar conmigo de verdad", decía ella toda seria y con una sonrisa media maniaca.

-"Si no estuviera trabajando en contra de tu voluntad, admiraría la manera en que te haces respetar", decía Chrysalis…..algo sorprendida, pero aun con un odio hacia Clansy palpable.

 ***bang***

-"Ahhhhh!", grito de dolor Clansy como un proyectil le destrozo el muslo izquierdo…..

De tal manera que esa pierna se le quedo colgando de un simple trozo de piel.

Haciendo que ella se agachara y dejara de iluminar su cuerno

En esos momentos todos nos levantamos y tomamos nuestras armas para matar a Clansy.

-"Si me matan, Chrysalis será libre de cualquier control!", grito como el cañón de mi rifle de plasma aplastaba su cuello.

-"Nos encargaremos de ella, la ciudad esta rodeada de soldados", decía yo enojada como quite el gatillo del arma para dispararle.

Pero en seguida Fresh dejo caer su arma….

-"Pero que demonios haces Fresh?", pregunto yo confundida.

-"No has visto lo que yo Destiny…..si la dejamos libre….estamos muertos…", decía el todo serio, pero se le escuchaba un poco que tenía miedo.

-"Entonces le disparamos a ella", decía toda tranquila Nighty como apenas levanto su rifle para apuntarle entre los ojos a Chrysalis.

Esta salto hacia adelante.

Y aunque el arma disparo y le atravesó el cuello el disparo.

Chrysalis le mordió el cuello con una brutalidad que solo se compararía a la de un león o un cocodrilo.

Mientras le agarraba su rifle y se lo lanzaba lejos.

Como Nighty ahora con una cara de total dolor y pánico intento luchar…..

-"Tu….", decía yo como estaba haciendo brillar mi cuerno, dejando libre un poco de la presión de mi arma en el cuello de Clansy.

Como Chrysalis hacía lo mismo, pese a la herida sangrante en su cuello.

Que para mi sorpresa, se estaba curando…

Aun cuando en donde le dio, fue en la yugular.

-"Si le atacas esta muerta…sus implantes permiten desobedecer mis ordenes no prioritarias y permitirle atacar en legitima defensa", decía Clansy como la veía pararse como si nada….

Eso hizo que ahora solo siguiera apuntándola como se paraba, ahora con su pierna ya curada….

-"Tu….tu cuerno no brillo en ningún momento?!"; pregunto incrédula.

-"Pastillas con sueros de emergencia en mis dientes….", decía ella como abría la boca y señalaba como le faltaba 3 dientes en su lado derecho inferior, "Nunca se es demasiado precavida", decía toda sonriente.

*thump*

Entonces volteo a donde estaba Chrysalis…

Para ver a Nighty….

Muerta, como le han arrancado una gran porción de su cuello, mientras la mirada de miedo y terror esta marcada en su cara.

Como esta palida por la perdida de sangre…..

Mientras que Fresh…esta sentado….con el arma en frente de el.

-"Pero que rayos Fresh?!", pregunto incrédula como aun le estoy apuntando a Destiny.

Como el cuerno de Chrysalis se apago.

Y esta….solo se lamía su hocico con satisfacción.

-"Ella masacro a cientos de alienígenas sin armas…..nosotros…nosotros no somos nada…..",. decía el sonando frustrado y asustado a la vez…..

-"Hey, que esta pasando aquí?!", pregunto un guardia real.

Como veo que desde todas direcciones decenas de soldados que escucharon los disparos se empiezan a acercar.

Entonces veo a un soldado del ACM entre ellos, y que se quita su casco.

Es Deadly, la hermana de Nighty, con sus ojos llorosos, como se adelanta a todos, como no deja de apuntarnos con su rifle de plasma.

-"La Dra. Clansy es una traidora, y tiene de rehenes a nuestros oficiales!", grito Deadly toda seria, a pesar de que estaba visiblemente enojada.

Como al menos 3 decenas de guardias reales, guardias lunares, y soldados del ACM nos rodearon y levantaron sus armas hacia nosotros.

-"Esto….", decía Chrysalis como sonreía, su cuerno brillaba y abría sus garras lista para usarlas, "Será divertido…", decía ella con una alegría algo siniestra.

-"3 docenas de soldados van a morir si no paras ahora mismo Destiny…..", decía Clansy como camino hacia mi, directo hacia el cañon de mi arma.

Teniendo el cañon directamente entre sus ojos.

-"O dispárame…y empieza una masacre sin precedentes, tu decides", decía Clansy con una gran sonrisa como todos nuestros soldados apuntaban tanto a Chrysalis como a Clansy.

Todo el mundo estaba asustado.

Yo estaba en medio, lo que impedía que dispararan.

Fresh solo agacho la cabeza avergonzado, como se lo escuchaba llorar de importencia.

Yo estaba aun firme y con ganas de volarle la cabeza a Clansy.

Es obvio que la Dra. Meddy termino por corromperla su ya podría mente…

-"Si…hazlo, y todo este continente se teñirá de rojo", decía Chrysalis con una sonrisa sadica.

-"Tu decides", decía Clansy con su sonrisa toda confiada.

Pero entonces vi a todos bajar sus armas, como vi a Deadly sonreír.

-"No si yo aun respiro", decía toda agresiva la princesa Luna como se ponía de pie detrás de Clansy con su cuerno brillando de azul como la levanto con su aura mágica solo su cabeza, para levantar todo su cuerpo, mientras los ojos de la princesa brillaban en color blanco…...

Antes de que siquiera Clansy pudiera hacer algo.

-"Si me matas…moriran todos!", grito ahora asustada de verdad Clansy, porque ella sabía que con la princesa Luna….

No se juega.

Aun si ha perdido tamaño.

-"Muy bien….., entonces ya se que hacer"; decía Luna toda severa como su cuerno brillo con intensidad, como hizo brillar todo el lugar

Evitando que viéramos lo que hacía.

Pero no evito que escucháramos a Clansy gritar.

Mientras yo bajaba mi arma…..dejando a Luna trabajar en el castigo de Clansy.

Así por varios segundos hasta que el brillo ceso.

Dejando suelta a Clansy.

Que cayó al suelo, con los ojos en blanco, como en estado de shock.

Eso hizo que muchos bajaran las armas…

Incluso Deadly…..

Que sonreía por lo que sea que Luna le hizo a Clansy.

-"Que…que le hizo princesa?", pregunto yo realmente agradecida porque haya salvado la situación.

-"Le he borrado todos sus recuerdos hasta antes de volver a su nación después de terminar sus estudios en medicina, porque después de todo, su mejor cualidad son sus grandes habilidades como cirujana….y es una lastima que se hayan corrompido en todo estos años, por eso es que aun vivira", decía Luna toda seria.

Escuchamos rumores de que antes borraba recuerdos de sus súbditos como medio para combatir sus pesadillas, pero a la larga descubrió que eso no solucionaba absolutamente nada, y empezó a ver que otros métodos usar para acabar con las pesadillas de los ponys.

Rumores…..que al final parecen ser siempre verdaderos…..

-"Pero que haremos con ella?", pregunto yo algo nerviosa al señalar a Chrysalis.

Que ya no esta en guardia, solo se paro y se cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho como mira con enojo a Luna.

-"Eh dado un vistazo a su mente…..y lo que le hizo a Chrysalis…..es un castigo que esta más allá de lo que mi hermana y yo hayamos imaginado"; decía Luna toda seria como caminaba hacia Chrysalis.

-"Pero eso que significa?", pregunto yo.

Como entonces la princesa le brilla su cuerno con su magia, y este hace iluminar su cuello.

-"Codigo de Traspaso Nº812614, donde yo, Clansy, le entrego el ANGEL 02, a la Princesa Luna bajo efecto inmediato", decía Luna con la voz de la Dra. Clansy, mientras Luna sonreía.

Bajo gran disgusto de Luna.

-"Chrysalis, arrodíllate ante ahora mismo", decía Luna en tono de mando.

Como Chrsysalis gruñendo con enojo, hacía lo que ordeno la princesa.

-"Ahora, di estas exactas palabras que dire a continuación", decía Luna toda seria.

 _-"Yo, Chrysalis, ex reina de los changelings, prometo mi total y absoluta lealtad ante la corona Equestre hasta que muera"_ , decía Luna toda seria como sonreía al respecto.

Y Chrysalis aunque luchaba con repetir esas palabras…

Lo dijo letra por letra…

-"Ahora, date la vuelta", decía Luna toda seria, como tampoco dejaba de esbozar una sonrisa.

Chrysalis obedeció a regañadientes.

Entonces Luna hizo brillar su cuerno nuevamente.

Pero su aura se tiño de violeta con negro.

E hizo aparecer una daga de ese mismo color a su lado.

Una daga que uso….

Para empezar a escribir en la piel de su espalda baja, rajando su piel y quirina de Chrysalis en el proceso.

Y Chrysalis solo podía gruñir.

Hasta que termino en solo 2 minutos.

Que arriba de su trasero de Chryaslis escribió:

" **PROPIEDAD DE LA PRINCESA LUNA"**

En letra cursiva.

Como a pesar de la extraña regeneración acelerada de Chrysalis.

Las cortadas no se curaron…

Se cicatrizaron para seguir formando esa frase.

Como las mismas cicatrices dejaban un leve brillo color violeta.

Y cuando termino de hacer eso Luna.

Ella hizo desaparecer la daga.

-"Atención mis valientes ponys, ahora mismo Chrysalis es solo otro instrumento más y nada más…..ahora servirá para nosotros, y nada más, así que sus días de atemorizarnos han terminado oficialmente!", grito Luna.

Dando un grito de jubilo y alegría a todos los presentes.

Chrysalis solo estaba con la cabeza gacha….murmurando tantas malas palabras como fuera posible.

Entonces Luna se fijo en el cuerpo de Nighty.

-"Y lleven a esta pobre alma a las instalaciones medicas de Canterlot…tienen mi permiso para revivirla", decía Luna en voz alta.

Lo que capto enseguida su hermana, que vino corriendo a por el cuerpo de Nighty.

-"Gracias princesa", decía Deadly como le hacía una rápida reverencia, antes de levantar el cuerpo de su hermana y llevárselo consigo.

-"Ahora por favor mis valientes soldados, regresen a lo que estaban haciendo, y si no estaban haciendo nada…tienen mi permiso de descansar, después de todo, se lo merecen después de un día como hoy", decía la princesa en voz alta toda serena.

Y así, el resto de soldados se empezó a retirar.

Y para cuando ya se alejaron todos, la princesa se sentó.

Soltando un largo suspiro que quien sabe desde hace cuanto se lo tenía guardado.

-"Cuéntenme todo….lo que ha pasado mientras estaba fuera aniquilando a todas las naves restantes de los que se llevaron a mi hermana?", decía ella toda seria, mostrando su cansancio.

Después de todo, no hace mucho que llego a descansar….

Dar todo ese espectáculo debe haberla desgasto mucho…..

-"Es mucho que explicar princesa….", decía Fresh como ahora se levantaba.

-"Soy todo oídos….después de todo, quiero saber que tal esta las cosas para así partir y traer a mi hermana de vuelta", decía ella toda seria y decidida a pesar de su cansancio.

.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.

 **30 minutos después….**

-"Y lo ultimo que se sabe del gobierno mundial, es que en 1 dia y medio empezara una reunión extraordinaria para planear que hacer a continuación", decía Fresh todo serio.

Como Luna ha estado atenta a todo lo que dijimos.

Mientras que han retirado de nuestra vista a Clansy y a Pixi se la han llevado a la enfermería para ver si le pueden sacar de su estado de shock.

Y Chrysalis esta solo a unos metros de nosotros, estoica como si fuera un guardia de seguridad.

Sin importarle un pepino nuestra conversación.

-"Fresh, a pesar de tu comportamiento sumiso por lo que paso hace media hora, no te voy a degradar, porque comprendo que tu viste en primera pezuña lo que la nueva Chrysalis puede hacer, pero, necesitamos un comandante, no puede haber un vació de poder en estos momentos, y más porque yo tengo que ir a por mi hermana", decía ella sonando toda seria, pero se notaba muy débil en su hablar, como apenas podía siquiera mantenerse erguida.

Aparte del hecho que se ha encogido a un tamaño que supera a la de un semental adulto por muy poquito.

-"Princesa, no quiero que se lo tome a mal, pero sabe de verdad el estado en que se encuentra?", pregunto yo toda seria.

-"Se que en estos momentos no estoy al 100%...pero saben que no voy a dejar que mi hermana sea usada en sus experimentos de esos ancianos…..porque eh estado 1000 años sin mi hermana, y no voy ser yo la que la pierda ahora cuando apenas llevamos 7 años juntas de regreso", decía ella toda seria y enojada, pero su agotamiento es tan palpable que apenas se hace notar esas emociones.

-"Princesa, ahora un pony de Saddle Arabia es más alto que usted, es obvio que usted no solo no esta en su 100, hasta creo que ni esta en su 10%", decía yo toda seria.

-"*suspiro*…..me lo suponía, use tanta magia negra que me consumió casi toda mi esencia….porque recordar…..la magia negra te destruye por dentro, y la cantidad que use, mataría a 100 ponys en el proceso….si no fuera por la regeneración acelerada de los alicornios, ya hubiera muerto", decía ella toda seria, como se esforzaba mucho para hablar todo eso.

-"Ve, por eso es que debe descansar, usted no esta bien…..además, no tenemos forma de ir a donde sea que le han llevado", decía yo toda seria.

-"Si hay forma….", decía ella no muy feliz con la idea como se miraba molesta, "Discord, necesitamos que nos ayudes con algo", dijo en voz alta.

-"Que necesitas mi pequeña Lunita", decía la voz de Discord…..

Que venía desde donde estaba Chrysalis.

Pero no se la veía detrás ni arriba de ella….

-"Argg….Discord, sal de mi escote ya", decía Chrysalis enojada como Chrysalis miro hacia sus pechos.

Y Discord estaba allí en miniatura, sobresaliendo su cabeza de entre los pechos de Chrysalis.

-"No quiero…..estos enormes sacos de leche son muy comodos…", decía el como se echaba más contra ellos.

-"Aggg…..porque…..porque no puedo levantar mi brazo para sacarte de allí?", pregunto frustrada Chrysalis.

-"Porque hice lo mismo que Luna hizo para controlarte, pero en voy muy bajita", decía el todo sonriente.

-"Aggg…como los odio a todos", decía Chrysalis con enojo como gruñía al final mientras daba un fuerte pisotón en el suelo.

-"Discord, deja de jugar, necesito tu ayuda con algo", decía Luna toda seria.

-"Si, si, necesitan mi ayuda para enviarte a donde sea que estos aliens han llevado a tu hermana, pero me temo que no puedo hacer eso", decía el todo tranquilo como estaba aun disfrutando de donde esta el.

-"Y porque?", pregunto enojada ahora Luna pese a su estado actual.

-"Oye, eh usado casi todo mi poder para proteger el bosque Everfree, y comprarles segundos valiosos al cortar temporalmente las conexiones de los ancianos con sus tropas a nivel mundial…..y eso si que me dejo seco, porque después era yo solo contra decenas de los Ancianos que intentaban luchar contra mi poder", decía el no muy animado.

-"Y cuanto tiempo te tomara recargar tus fuerzas?", pregunto Luna.

-"Bueno, a pesar que me alimente del caos que había en este país por la falta de coordinación cuando inicio la invasión, en todo el mundo mantuvieron mayormente la calma y la coordinación fue tan buena, que apenas hubo caos, además que no ayudo que los aliens tuvieran tan claras sus acciones, matar y matar a cuanta criatura vieran", decía el aun nada animado.

-"Dije que cuanto Discord"; decía Luna cada vez más impaciente.

-"Ya, ya…si me regreso a mi hogar, como que unos 2 a 3", decía el medio pensativo.

-"Días, meses….años?", pregunto aun más impaciente Luna.

-"Años, después de todo lo que seguirá en este mundo no será caos, será un movimiento conjunto para reconstruir y aniquilar a los ancianos, básicamente será la unión de todos por un enemigo en común y pues de eso no me alimento", decía el medio serio.

-"No tenemos años Discord", decía ella enojada.

-"Hey, no me culpes por reconocer mis limites, porque tu deberías hacer lo mismo y dejarlo a tus ponys, en especial a tu mentor, que no era el barbudo que invento los viajes entreplanetas y dimensiones?", pregunto el todo tranquilo y sonriente.

-"Cierto, Pixi me dijo que Starwill estaba a punto de terminar el portal….una vez abierto, podemos comunicarnos con Sunset y preguntar si Celestia fue enviada al planeta de los humanos", decía Fresh todo serio ante esa realización.

-"Entonces que estamos esperando…..debemos ir a Applelosa", decía Luna toda seria como empezaba a aletear sus alas.

-"Princesa…no…..usted, debe quedarse a descansar", decía yo toda seria como usaba mi magia para detener sus alas….

-"Yo soy la única que tiene una conexión tan profunda con ella, como para intentar saber donde está…yo soy la única que puede encontrarla", decía Luna toda seria intento forzar sus alas para zafarse de mi agarre…..

Pero no duro mucho como solo se echo….

Más cansada que nunca.

-"Si, pero no está en condiciones de hacerlo, déjenos hacer nuestro trabajo princesa, después de todo, es nuestro trabajo protegerlas…..y en este caso, rescatar a Celestia", decía yo como le miraba toda seria y decidida.

-"Mmmmm…bien…...háganlo…..yo me quedara en descansar…pero apenas tenga fuerzas suficientes, voy a ir", decía Luna toda seria directo a mis ojos.

-"No esperaba nada menos de usted princesa", decía yo como le sonreía.

 **(Y todo mientras Discord sonreía satisfecho, como chasqueaba los dedos y se desaparecía)**

Y era el momento de mirar a Fresh a la cara.

-"Fresh, yo no estoy a cargo, así que tu decides, que hacer ahora"; decía yo toda seria como le miraba a el ahora.

-"Destiny…..yo no soy un líder…yo solo soy un francotirador….así que, como mi única orden realmente importante, es que yo voy a ser uno de los primeros en ir a ese mundo, y a ti dejarte esto…..porque mi lugar es el campo de batalla, no frente a un publico, representando a un país entero", decía el todo serio.

-"Yo puedo esta aun cansada…..pero, yo puedo ir a esa reunión de naciones pasado mañana…", decía Luna.

-"Bien…..yo me encargare de limpiar este desastre lo suficiente…y buscar voluntarios, enviaremos a un grupo de 6 soldados, junto a Pixi para que explique nuestra tecnología a los humanos y a Clansy como nuestra mejor medica", decía yo toda seria.

-"Se que le acabamos de borrar la memoria, pero de verdad la quieres enviar a algo tan importante tan pronto?", pregunto Fresh confundido.

-"Y que se quede en un país donde quien sabe que contramedidas haya dejado por si le borraban la memoria?", pregunto yo toda seria.

-"Buen punto…ella era tan precavida que es más que probable que se haya preparado para algo así", decía Fresh no muy feliz por ello.

-"Es cierto…al menos la deje en un punto en que aun esta emocionada por aprender nuevos métodos para curar a los enfermos y heridos…y creo que le emocionara ser la primera mejor doctora del mundo en otro planeta", decía Luna.

-"Si, en eso es cierto….."; decía yo algo pensativa.

-"Bueno, yo voy a por ellas 2, y las enviare en carroza hacia allá", decía Fresh seriamente como se marchaba.

-"Y yo….empezare a dar el mensaje", decía yo toda seria como me ponía el casco de vuelta y activaba la radio para todas las frecuencias.

 _-"Atención a todas las unidades en Equestria….les habla la capitana Destiny, ascendida recientemente a Comandante por Fresh Night, como muchos seguro han escuchado ya…..el comandante Comet Shimmer, esta de baja temporal por una herida casi fatal, y la princesa Celestia fue secuestrada por los alienígenas, así que, cualquiera que quiera ser parte del primer pelotón en ingresar en líneas enemigas sin refuerzos con solo el equipo que lleva puesto, y rescatarla, vaya a la base de Applelosa en estos momentos, tienen 8 horas para llegar allí, porque ir alla, sin ningun medio de transporte operativo, demostrara sus ganas de dar todo por su país, más de lo que ya ha hecho hoy, y aunque ya les hemos pedido mucho, a esos voluntarios, se les pide dar, un poco más",_ decía yo por la radio.

Ya veremos quien responde al llamado….

-.-..-..-..-.-..-.-.-

 **Deadly**

 **Base del ACM en Canterlot**

*Se la ve a Deadly aun con su casco, para que no la vean llorar, la hermana de Nighy, estar al lado de una camilla, con el cuerpo de su hermana tapado con una sabana ya empapada de sangre con un letrero en el costado de la camilla que dice…:*

*Para Terapia Genetica*

*pero no esta sola, en esta enfermería llena de soldados y guardias reales siendo operados en su lugar, como la sala de urgencias esta llena, mientras otros están descansando mientras les faltan partes del cuerpo*

*como enfermeras entran y salen con equipo medico, como los doctores hacen lo que pueden pasa salvar a los pacientes*

*pero mientras lamentaba lo que le paso a su hermana, escucho la transmisión de Destiny*

-"Hermana…..la guerra ha terminado para ti, yo luchare en tu lugar….", decía ella con la voz medio entrecortada como agachaba su cabeza para estar como chocando con la cabeza de Nighty debajo de las sabanas.

-"Oye tu, más te vale que ya lleven a mi hermana a la terapia genética o juro que lo lamentarán", decía yo en un tono amenazante a una enfermera pony tierra que llevaba una bandeja llena de gazas y algodones que pasaba justo a mi lado.

Pero mi arrebato repentino la hizo asustarse y soltar sus cosas.

-"Enseguida señora…..", decía toda nerviosa la yegua como agarro un lado de la camilla y por fin se la llevaban a mi hermana hacia los laboratorios.

Me dijeron que esperara.

Pero mi hermana no aguantara tanto….

-"Yo tengo que hacer un ultimo vuelo"; decía yo toda seria como me marchaba del lugar.

.-.-.-.-.-

 **Galicia**

 **En esos momentos**

*Se la ve a ella sin su casco de nuevo en su hotel, el hogar que fue para ella casi toda su vida, lleno de cuerpos alienígenas, sus paredes destrozadas y otros guardias sacando los cuerpos sin vida de sus camaradas...*

-"Tomara mucho tiempo renovar todo el lugar…..", decía yo con gran pesar como colocaba mi casco en el suelo y me sentaba.

Claro que esos malditos aliens usarían este hotel como su ultimo bastion….*pensó desanimada al notar como hasta grandes porciones del techo se habían derrumbado, y hasta varias paredes se habían venido abajo*

-"Mama no estará feliz al ver esto….", decía yo desanimada.

Como entonces empece escuchar sonar la radio de mi casco…..

Y todo el mundo hizo lo mismo, como todos se detuvieron lo que hacían.

Y para cuando termino de hablar….

Solo pude decir una cosa…..

-"Hermano…..sacrificaste todo para salvar a mama…..lo que menos puedo hacer por ti, es vengarte hermano", decía en voz baja como veía la luz del sol venir por el gran hueco en el techo…..

-"Y si traigo a la princesa, quiero una remodelación de hotel gratuita, jeje", decía yo con una sonrisa como abrí mis alas, tome mi casco, mientras sujetaba bien mi rifle en mi espalda.

Como despegue por el hueco.

Como mi destino Applelosa aguardaba…..

.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Starlight Glimmer**

 **Ponyville**

 **En esos momentos**

*se ve a su grupo, Switie Drops, y a Maud junto a ella, mientras están paseando por el centro de Ponyville*

-"Tomara una eternidad limpiar todo esto….", decía yo con gran pesar como veía los puestos del mercado todos destrozados, y sus productos aplastados sobre cadáveres de alienígenas.

-"Este pueblo vio muchas cosas malas Starlight, lo superaran….", decía Switie Drops toda seria, aunque algo decaída al final, como la vi mirar su puesto de dulces, todo destrozado.

Como varias casas y negocios de la calle principal estaban…

-"No por nada elegí vivir fuera de este…sabía que algo así iba a suceder, no importa cuantas defensas tuviéramos", decía Maud con su voz estoica, como gran parte de su armadura estaba manchado con sangre verde y aceite alienígena.

Como sus patas delanteras están levemente abolladas por todos los golpes que tuvo que dar….

*fue en ese momento que las 3 escucharon la transmisión*

*y se detuvieron en donde están*

-"No se ustedes…..pero yo si voy a ser voluntaria, las princesas me dieron la oportunidad de redimirme y no voy a dejarlas atrás cuando todos los demás lo hicieron", decía yo toda seria.

-"En realidad, tu sola les diste a todos la espalda durante tu época de villana", decía Maud.

-"Pero aun asi se debo pagarles la segunda oportunidad que me dieron"; decía yo toda apenada por recordar eso.

-"Tercera"; dijo Maud.

Si….

Tercera….. *pensó ella más avergonzada que antes*

-"Y yo voy a hacerlo igualmente, porque este pueblo no podrá soportar un segundo ataque más fuerte"; decía Switie Drops toda decidida. (Además, será mi oportunidad para lograr tener un rango superior a la de Starlight, pensó Switie)

-"Y yo lo hare igual, después de todo, necesitan a alguien que les cuide las espaldas en su competición por ver quien tiene la razón en medio del combate", decía Maud toda estoica.

-"Bueno, pero como llegaremos halla en menos de 8 horas?", pregunto Switie Drops.

-"Bueno, las vías del tren parecen seguir intactas….", decía yo al señalar a las vías del tren atrás nuestra.

Que están intactas.

Y el tren estacionado en la estación igual….

Bueno, solo la locomotora, muchos de sus vagones….no tanto.

-"Estás a caso sugiriendo robar un tren?", pregunto Switie Drops toda incrédula.

-"Bueno, la nueva comandante dijo que lograr llegar allá, mostrara que tan comprometidos están a ayudar", decía Maud.

-"Eso si, pero no se si señorita protocolo este de acuerdo con….", decía yo como volteaba a ver a Switie…..pero no estaba ya a mi lado.

-"Pues que estamos esperando, me siguen o no?!"; pregunto Switie Drops como ya estaba corriendo en dirección al tren.

-"Las ansias de superarte superan al temor de romper las reglas", decía Maud.

-"Bueno…..mientras no nos delate después…es lo que importa", decía yo con una sonrisa.

-"Nos teletransportaras al tren no es cierto?", pregunto Maud.

-"No…..déjala tener esta…", decía yo como sonreía.

Bueno…

No esperaba que me acompañaran….

Pero es un gusto tener a buenas amigas a mi lado en algo tan importante…..

Aunque Maud es mas mi amiga que Switie…..que la veo más como mi colega nada más…

-.-..-..-..-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-

 **Uff…..**

 **Se viene**

 **-"Me encanto todo esto, la sorpresa, las crisis nerviosas, las traiciones…..uffff….este capitulo fue uno de los mejores debo de admitir", decía Seras toda contenta.**

 **-"Me alegra que te haya gustado"; decía yo el autor con una sonrisa al final.**

 **-"Y sabes que, el artista que conseguiste para dibujarme realmente no lo hizo nada mal, pero cuando vas a conseguir a uno que dibuje estas deliciosas curvas?", pregunta ella como se agarra y aprieta los pechos y se los agita, como luego se da a ella misma palmadas en su culo grande para que rebote.**

 **-"Los que te dibujarían en toda tu gloria cobran, o son unos mentirosos de mierda que nunca cumplen cuando me lo han prometido y hasta presentándome bocetos, y que me da ganas de ser un hacker y robarles todo lo que ganan en comisiones para que nunca vean un maldito centavo"; decía yo con rabia contenida.**

 **-"Ahí, mi pobre autor, se que te has esforzado por encontrar a un artista que me dibuje como quieres, y como minimo te agradezco el esfuerzo", decía Seras algo comprensiva.**

 **-"Desde que te cree llevo buscando, pero nada….solo conozco mentirosos rastreros o que cobran mucho", decía yo con enojo.**

 **-"Ya, ya, sabes que si pudiera aparecer en tu mundo para animarte lo haría…pero tu universo esta a un nivel tan difícil de acceder que me resulta imposible", decía Seras sintiendo pena por mí.**

 **-"Si,si…pero…no quiero llenar este relleno con cosas tristes, mejor con algo positivo"; decía yo intentando estar más animado.**

 **-"Y que yo hable maravillas siempre del capitulo en si como buena modelo publicitando tu marca, si o no, jeje?", pregunto ella con una sonrisa.**

 **-"Si….", decía yo con una leve sonrisa**

 **-"Y que esta si es genuina, si hiciste un genial capitulo, donde Clansy obtuvo su merecido…pero quien sabe hasta cuando"; decía Seras animada.**

 **-"Si, jejeje…", decía yo el autor**

 **Pero esto ya ha durado mucho…**

 **Así que…**

 **Ya sabes que hacer….**

 **-"Claro, despedirnos hasta el siguiente capitulo y que no se olviden de comentar", decía Seras toda tranquila.**

 **Y que se cuiden.**

 **-"Eso creo que lo sabrán hacer por su cuenta, después de todo, no estás hablando con niños chiquitos", decía ella con una leve sonrisa.**

 **Jejeje.**

 **Si.**

 **Pero no hay nada de malo decirles que les vaya bien.**

 **:3**

 **Así que….**

 **Eso, que les vaya bien en este semana, para seguir con más locas aventuras mis queridos lectores.**


	104. Chapter 104

_**Capitulo 104: Unir Mundos**_

 **Comandante Provisional Destiny**

 **30 de mayo del año 7 LR**

 **3:30 pm (A 6 horas desde la invasión)**

 **Laboratorios de Ingeniería de Applelosa**

-"Realmente estabas a punto de terminar el portal?", pregunto yo como miro de reojo el portal, mientras hablo con Starwill.

Donde el portal en vez de un simple espejo, ahora es un arco, ocupando una de las paredes del lugar, y es lo suficientemente alto en su parte más alta, como para que pase un minotauro promedio en su armadura promedio, o sea unos 2.5 mt..

Y tan ancha como para que pasen a la vez 6 ponys sin problemas, o sea, al menos 5 metros de ancho

Como el arco esta echo de las mismas aleaciones de cristales especiales con que fue construido el espejo original por lo que me han contado.

Como encima del arco en su parte mas alta, tiene el diario con que se podía comunicar uno con Sunset, flotando en una burbuja de energía flotando gracias a esa misma energía.

-"Si, estaba a punto de formar un enlace con el diario de la soldado Sunset Shimmer, cuando las alarmas sonaron y me desconcentraron, pero, si, en unas 3 horas podre enlazarme con el libro de Sunset y así iniciar la apertura de un portal", decía el todo serio.

-"Pero, si ya esta enlazado de por si…porque necesitas enlazarlo de nuevo?", pregunto yo confundida.

-"No, y si, solo se enlazan cuando del otro lado, los remanentes del portal original se cargan lo suficiente de la magia natural del planeta y así formar el enlace, lo que estoy haciendo, es una modificación tremenda a mi hechizo original, una que me permite que ahora mandemos energía al otro lado desde aquí y así mantener el portal abierto y enlazado todo el tiempo que sea necesario, haciendo que el libro sea la clave del enlace, y sea un portal móvil también desde ese lado"; decía Starwill con seriedad.

-"Y creaste esto…..en tan poco tiempo?", pregunto yo fascinada al ver el arco y el libro flotando en esa burbuja de energía.

-"Yo ya tenía pensado hacer eso, pero descubrir que muchos de los mundos que visite eran peligrosos, no quise arriesgarme a crear algo que los mantenga abiertos por mucho tiempo y que esos peligros pasaran a nuestro lado", decía Starwill todo serio.

-"Además, que el planeta tierra era más como tu lugar donde desahogar tus necesidades carnales sin temor a que nadie pensara algo diferente de ti", decía Pixie, ya recuperada una vez que la alejamos de Chrysalis.

Aunque no ha tenido tiempo de bañarse, como aun huele a sus propios fluidos que excreto cuando la vio a Chrysalis.

-"Debo de admitir que si…..es algo que no me gusta admitir, pero, es cierto, allá…..pues…era un desahogo sano que no daño a nadie", decía Starwill algo sonrojado.

-"En realidad…por lo que conto Sunset en el diario, de que los humanos que han sido detectados con habilidades mágicas latentes, pueda ser tus descendientes al tener un poco de tu ADN unicornio, por no haber usado protección en esa época…..y haciendo números…..como que no has estado con la misma hembra más de una vez….", decía Pixi.

-"Haciendo que, por esos pocos humanos con ADN de unicornio en sus genes, los aliens los hayan conquistado, y no erradicado o convertido en esclavos al no ver potencial en ellos, así que, técnicamente, tu lujuria desenfrenada los ha salvado", decía Pixi medio pensativa.

-"Pero….para que haya tantos descendientes es que el tuvo que hacerlo con muchas hembras…", decía yo toda pensativa igual.

-"Mmm….unas….1234 hembras humanas en todo el tiempo que estuve allí…", decía Starwill todo apenado.

-"Y viendo que el pillin este se puso los mejores atributos físicos que una hembra pudiera desear en un macho humano, los descendientes también debieron tenerlos y así tener más chances de hallar una pareja y reproducirse", decía Pixi.

-"Pero en serio recuerdas a todas…o la vez como solo una cifra?", pregunto yo medio enojada.

Porque…..fue con varias…..

Casi como Comet en toda su vida….

-"Solo una cifra me temo…..", decía el todo avergonzado.

-"Ugg….no me extraña que no le dijeras esto a nadie…..", decía yo no muy feliz por ello.

Aunque supongo que eran otros tiempos en que no veía el a las hembras como iguales.

Menos a la de una especie alienígena…

-"Pero la cosa es esta…..aun esta activado ese aumentador de atributos físicos?", pregunto Pixi.

-"Esta tan entrelazado con el hechizo general, que no hay forma de quitarlo, pero lo reduje en un 50%", decía el.

-"Bueno…algo es algo", decía Pixi más serena con él.

-"Pero ya, dejando eso de lado, en 3 horas lograras comunicarte con Sunset una vez vuelto a enlazarte con su libro, verdad?", pregunto yo toda seria para dejar el tema de lado de que Starwill en secreto es un zorro lujurioso.

-"Si, eso si, una vez pueda enlazarme, podre escribirle de vuelta para saber su ubicación y que si puede poner este libro en una superficie fija del mismo tamaño que el portal", decía Starwill todo serio, y agradecido de que hayamos cambiado de tema.

-"Con que libro, si usted lo tiene en estos momentos suspendido en esa burbuja?", pregunto yo toda confundida mientras señalo a la burbuja encima del arco.

-"Hice una copia que copia el enlace del enlace y asi lo que se escriba aquí, se escribe allí y Sunset lo puede ver sin problemas", decía el como usaba su magia para aparecer un libro de tapa dura de color marrón frente a nosotros, mientras señalaba al libro en la burbuja.

-"Bien….hagalo entonces Starwill…..el destino de Equestria y del mundo, más bien, de todos los mundos, esta en sus pezuñas"; decía yo toda seria.

-"Lo se…..", decía el todo serio como dejo el libro que tenía antes en el suelo y empezó su cuerno a brillar, y formar un hilo de magia desde su cuerno, hasta la burbuja, y de la burbuja, al arco.

-"Bien….yo voy a esperar a los voluntarios y preparar las cosas", decía yo seriamente como me volteaba para marcharte, "Pixi, te recomiendo que tomes una ducha, y te prepares para partir…..", decía yo toda seria.

-"No se si en serio ir sea una buena idea, después de todo, no soy científica, yo solo estoy copiando todo lo que tenía Meca Master en su mente, yo…..apenas lo comprendo y lo saco a la luz, es todo al puro ensayo y error lo que estoy haciendo", decía Pixi algo nerviosa.

-"Y por eso te estoy enviando, puedes tomar los conocimientos de otros cientificios enemigos, y actualizarlo a los que ya tienes, y así conocer a fondo lo que planea nuestros enemigos, es simple lógica….y luego de allí volver y empezar a trabajar con esos nuevos datos que tendrías en tu cabeza", decía yo toda seria.

-"Mmm…..si, es lógico pero…...es que estamos hablando de ir a un mundo donde los Ancianos tienen el poder, sin contar que hay resistencia, aun estaríamos en inferioridad numérica", decía ella toda asustada.

-"Pixi, estamos en guerra oficialmente, una guerra que si no damos todo, moriremos, y toda la galaxia estaría condenada por ello, tienes que entender, que sin riesgos, no hay ganancia", decía yo toda seria.

-"Mmmm…..bien, pero no me gusta nada….", decía ella como ahora se retiraba junto conmigo…

Porque esta odisea solo ha comenzado….

-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-

 **Sunset Shimmer**

 **1 junio del 2030**

 **3:23 am (En estos momentos)**

 **En algún lugar en el oeste de lo que alguna vez fue China.**

*se la ve a Sunset sin su armadura, pero vestida con una polera blanca sin mangas, una chaqueta de cuero negra, unos jeans azules y unas botas militares de color negro puesta, mientras está sentada en un tronco, con una fogata encendida frente a ella, lo suficientemente pequeña como para no llamar mucho la atención, pero si dar la suficiente luz al lugar para que se vea algo, mientras que ella esta bebiendo de un termo algo*

-"Sunset Shimmer…", decía una voz familiar detrás de mi…

*toma un sorbo de su termo*

Espero que 1 litro de café me ayude a seguir despierta en todo este rato…..*pensaba ella algo decaída como dejaba el termo en el tronco y se ponía de pie para ver quien estaba a su espalda*

-"Comandante Lola Uroborus…..por fin nos conocemos en persona…", decía yo como ahora la miraba de frente.

De un cabello lacio y largo de color negro bien peinado hacia atrás para que no le estorbe su vista, pechos de talla D, y una tez blanca pese a que su nombre proviene de africa.

La mismísima comandante del grupo de resistencia humana que nos dio esperanzas de que no estábamos solos luchando contra los aliens…

Un grupo llamado XCOM.

Y aunque se ve de 30…es que en realidad estuvo en una especie de estasis durante 20 años desde que XCOM cayó, ella fue secuestrada para ser usada para ser la nueva comandante del ejercito de los Ancianos usando todas su conocimiento militar que era sobresaliente.

No por nada le dio tanta guerra a los alienígenas cuando invadieron.

Pero…la traición de los que les financiaban fue lo que les condujo a su perdición.

Aunque XCOM no fue eliminada del todo, como sus miembros más importantes lograron sobrevivir y poder regresar a XCOM a su antigua gloria y salvar a la humanidad…..

Uno de esos miembros, esta aquí presente.

Como su segundo al mando, Bradford.

Un hombre curtido por las guerras humanas en el pasado, y que aun no se ha rendido en la lucha por salvar a la humanidad.

Aunque por lo que cuentan mis fuentes, eh escuchado que algunas veces estuvo a punto de renunciar…

Logrando rescatar a Lola hace unos meses para por fin reiniciar la lucha….

-"Sabes porque estamos aquí verdad?", dijo Bradford todo serio, como le veía sujetar un rifle de asalto modificado, con total firmeza, y observe de reojo…..que no tiene ni seguro puesto.

-"Si…y estoy dispuesta a responder a todas sus preguntas, pero sin necesidad de armas, yo no soy su enemigo aquí", decía yo toda seria.

-"Dice la alienígena que al parecer tenía todo un ejercito con ella para ayudarnos, y nunca lo hizo", decía Lola toda seria y serena, manteniéndose estoica, como la princesa Celestia cuando esta enojada.

-"Si…..soy una alienígena…pero no soy ni la mejor soldado…..ni soy la punta de lanza para un ejercito…..ni una exploradora…yo solo soy una soldado raso que convenció a su padre, el líder del ejercito, en probar un sistema de teletransporte que no se ha usado en siglos para demostrar que era la mejor de la mejor en todo lugar donde me pusiesen, y que como era de esperarse, falló imposibilitándome para regresar o recibir refuerzos, dejándome con todo el equipo que tenía en el momento", decía yo no muy animada a recordar viejas heridas…

Pero la verdad se tenía que decir ya.

-"Para ser una especie tan avanzada con respecto a tener sistemas de teletransporte indetectables, sus protocolos militares son muy cuestionables", decía Bradford todo serio, pero se notaba que no me creía lo que dije.

-"Además…..como que pueden tener un sistema de teletransporte de siglos de antigüedad…..y no tener más nuevos?", pregunto Lola toda extrañada.

-"Primero….", decía yo toda serena como miraba a Bradford, "Mi nación ha vivido un milenio completo de paz, sin guerras, así que sus protocolos militares han quedado estancados por muchos siglos, casi se comparan a los inicios de los legionarios romanos….así de atrasados estábamos con respecto a organización militar", decía yo toda seria como ahora miraba a la comandante Lola.

-"Pero, la cosa es está, nuestro pueblo dependió tanto de la psionica, que el desarrollo tecnológico quedo estancado a tal punto, que los dirigibles y los trenes eran los inventos más nuevos que teníamos, básicamente nuestro nivel tecnológico en el momento del ataque alienígena era comparado al inicio de la edad industrial para ustedes", decía yo toda seria.

-"Pero que tiene que ver la psionica, porque eso los estanco tecnológicamente?", pregunto confundida Lola.

-"Bueno, ustedes creen que la psionica es solo formar escudos, lanzar rayos de energía, levantar a los muertos….pero no, eso es solo una pequeña parte de lo que la psionica puede hacer, podemos controlar el clima, el desarrollo y mantenimiento de los cultivos a un nivel tal que las hambrunas eran cosas del pasado, reparar objetos con una precisión que ni las maquinas podrían igualar, teletransporte, rayos x y escáner 3D antes de siquiera inventar esos aparatos y que existen desde hace siglos para atender a los pacientes, y solo usando nuestra energía psionica, acelerar la curación usando psionica, crear objetos psionicos para comunicarnos a largas distancias, crear ilusiones tan grandes que abarcan continentes enteros, pero solo lo hace nuestra gobernante, y muchos usos más positivos que lo que creen, por eso es que el desarrollo de nuevas tecnológicas quedo tan estancada….porque nuestros poderes psionicos ya nos solucionaba muchos aspectos de nuestras vidas", decía yo toda seria.

-"Es por eso que los Ancianos parecen tener tanto interés en ustedes?", pregunto Bradford todo serio.

-"Si, y mucho….no por nada nos preparamos para cuando vinieran de nuevo", decía yo toda seria.

-"Pero, como ustedes lograron vencer a los alienígenas, con habilidades psionicas pasivas y con un nivel tecnológico militar visiblemente inferior?", pregunto algo curiosa Lola.

-"La verdad es está, algunas especies en nuestro planeta tenían pieles tan duras, como las aleaciones alienígenas, o incluso más, así que aunque teníamos como armas espadas y ballestas, y teníamos armaduras como de la época romana, perforaban las armaduras de los alienígenas como si fueran papel y resistían los disparos de las armas alienígenas", decía yo aun seria.

-"Supongo que no debían ser especies amistosas como para tener aun armas y no depender de la psionica….", decía Bradford como hacía un pequeño esfuerzo para creerme.

-"No, no lo eran, además, saben que la naturaleza no deja sola a una especie visiblemente superior…..siempre tiene que haber depredadores…depredadores, resistentes a la psionica, difíciles de matar, y lo suficientemente inteligentes para tener ejércitos y tener a veces batallas contra ellos, porque un solo adulto de esa especie, puede barrer del mapa una villa, y ni hablar del Líder de esa especie, tan grande como su nave, o incluso más, su aletear de alas, porque vuelan, pueden causar ventiscas que podrían derribar casas sin problemas, y respiran plasma caliente como forma de ataque a distancia…..", decía yo toda seria.

Como aun por suerte no toco las palabras "magia" o "Dragones"

Aunque, después de contarle mi pasado a los miembros de los Templarios, tuve tiempo de meditar sobre como hablarles a otros sobre mi pasado sin usar esas palabras que ya harían levantar la ceja a más de uno.

Que aunque estemos viviendo en un mundo conquistado por alienígenas.

Oyen la palabra "magia" y ya te tallan de loca.

-"Pero al final hallaron la paz no…..porque si no, no habría esta paz que dices que duro más de un milenio?", pregunto Lola.

-"Si, pero eso no evita que algunos de los súbditos del líder de esa especie, no estén de acuerdo y hagan ataques con nuestra nación de vez en cuando, por eso es que nosotros teníamos algo parecido a XCOM en nuestra nación, un grupo de soldados de elite que se encargaría de defender el país en las sombras de todas las amenazas que había", decía yo toda seria.

-"Y como se llama ese grupo?", pregunto algo curiosa Lola.

-"ACM, una agencia encargada de cazar a todas las criaturas que amenazaran nuestro país, que son los remanentes de lo que ustedes humanos dirían…..el apocalipsis", decía yo toda seria.

-"Espera…..me estás diciendo, que esos 1000 años de paz que tuvieron, es porque vivieron un apocalipsis antes?", pregunto sorprendido Bradford.

Yo solo asentí.

-"Si ustedes son seres poderosos ya de por si, que es lo que les paso, para que digas que sucedió un apocalipsis?", preguntaba Lola.

-"Criaturas salidas de solo los más oscuros libros de ciencia ficción, capaz de erradicar civilizaciones enteras como si fueran nada, y que lo hicieron, diezmando a toda la vida sobre el planeta, creando a la vez un invierno perpetuo que asolo el mundo, con grandes hambrunas, muertes, y azotes de criaturas salidas del propio infierno que fueron vencidas después de una lucha que duro por lo que se cree, décadas…en que el mapa mundial cambio para siempre, nuevas naciones fueron formadas, donde solo se habla que esa época era como estar viviendo en el mismísimo infierno, y donde un solo ser sobreviviente de esa época, casi pone en jacke al mundo el solo, al mismo tiempo en que los alienígenas nos invadieron", decía yo toda seria.

Resumiendo la era oscura.

Y…..un resumen resumido de lo que hizo el leviatán Kurutu.

-"No me extraña que nadie quisiera hacer una guerra después de eso", decía algo pensativo Bradford.

-"No te equivoques…si hubo guerras en otras naciones….solo que en mi nación no….pero eran guerras pequeñas por territorios o por simple tema de razas, casi como las guerras constantes en la Europa medieval", decía yo toda pensativa.

-"La guerra nunca cambia…sin importar que vivieron un apocalipsis…..parece que nuestros mundos no son tan diferentes después de todo", medito Lola.

Yo solo asentí.

-"Se que quieren saber más cosas, y se que estas cosas, les fascinará de escuchar al personal científico que tienen con ustedes, así que, podemos ir a vuestra nave y seguir con nuestra charla allí?", pregunto yo.

-"Mmm…..si, después de todo a Tygan y a Chen les fascinara igual lo que tengas que decir con respecto a tu mundo", decía Lola

Tygan….

Ese nombre me suena mucho….

-"Y pareces haber hablado con la verdad…..aun con lo raro que suena….", decía Bradford todo serio como lo vi por fin aplicar el seguro a su rifle con un simple movimiento del pulgar al interruptor del arma.

-"Es un mundo diferente, tiene que tener una cultura muy diferente a la nuestra después de todo", decía Lola más comprensiva.

-"Si…pero eso no quita lo extraño que suena su mundo", decía Bradford.

-"Lo se….", decía Lola como se daba la vuelta.

-"Vienes o que…..la nave no la estacionamos tan lejos de aquí", decía Lola.

Yo solo asentí.

-"Guien el camino"; dije yo tranquilamente.

Como los 3 fuimos hacia su base móvil para seguir hablando de Equestria a detalle.

.-.-.-..-.-…-.-.-.

 **Comandante provisional Destiny**

 **3 horas después.**

 **Barracas de la base de Applelosa**

Había limitado el tiempo de llegada de los voluntarios.

Y llego un buen grupo.

Muchos se fueron apenas se enteraron que no sabemos que nos espera del otro lado.

No hay vuelta atrás.

Que aunque va a haber refuerzos en el futuro, has sido elegido para ser la punta de lanza en este inicio del despliegue en contra de las fuerzas alienígenas.

No volverán a casa en semanas o incluso meses.

Y en especial el cambio físico obligatorio, que se transformaran en humanos cuando lleguen haya.

Después de decirles todo eso….

Quedaron muy pocos.

Y esos pocos son los que van a ir…

5 voluntarios que iran junto a Fresh y la medica Clansy y la "ingeniería" Pixi al mundo humano.

Los 8, están presentes en estos momentos, listos para partir, aunque Pixi se nota como la más nerviosa de todas….

La Dra. Clansy esta ansiosa por ir.

Después de todo, esta como medica de avanzada en territorio enemigo.

Algo que parece que le fascina desde el principio, algo que genuinamente dijo que le interesaba desde el principio, antes de interesarse en los super soldados.

Y hasta ahora se cree que por un ataque de una raza extranjera ella resulto gravemente herida, y por eso no recuerda casi nada de lo que paso y como llego a la base del ACM.

Pero en fin, ya Fresh supuestamente se encargo de contarle una historia coherente de porque sus últimos recuerdos son de estar abordando un barco con destino a Aztecolt después de terminar sus estudios a la edad de 27 años.

Y despertó en el cuerpo de una yegua de más de 50 años, aunque bien conservada, y que parece de 40, porque al parecer tenía algo de vanidad y se inyectaba sueros de la terapia genética para mantenerse joven a si misma.

Pixi está con unas 2 alforjas llenas de quien sabe que equipos, mientras lleva una bata de laboratorio bien abrochada, que solo se diferencia de la de doctor, porque es de color celeste.

Clansy debe tener en las alforjas que lleva todo el equipo medico y suero para experimentar si aun funciona en nuestros soldados transformados del otro lado.

Además de llevar una bata blanca de doctor.

Mientras que a los otros se les dijo que fueran a las barracas y vieran que equipo desean llevar, además de reemplazar las partes que tengan dañadas de sus armaduras.

-"Estás listo para esto Fresh?", le pregunto a Fresh como le miro a los ojos de su armadura. V.4 con alforjas lanzagranadas tipo bombardeo.

Mientras lleva un rifle de francotirador de riel.

Super experimental.

-"Nadie esta listo para algo así Destiny, pero lo que se tenga que hacer, que se haga", decía Fresh entre serio y nervioso.

-"Y que ahí de ustedes?", pregunto yo a los voluntarios.

-"Yo estoy más que lista comandante Destiny!", decía toda decidida como se ponía firme ante mi y me daba el saludo militar.

-"Muy bien sargento Switie Drops…..", decía yo toda seria, como veía que había limpiado su sucia armadura.

Mientras lleva en su espalda un rifle de plasma, y sus alforjas lanzagranadas, más unas alforjas extras con cruces rojas.

-"Cual es tu especialidad sargento?", pregunto yo al ver esas alforjas con cruces rojas.

-"Soy de apoyo, pero especializada en medica de campo"; decía ella en voz alta toda seria.

-"Bien…después de todo necesitaremos a alguien que los pueda estabilizar antes de enviarlo con un medico de verdad…pero esperemos que esas alforjas nunca se habrán…..esta bien", decía yo con calma, pero seriedad.

-"Si señora!", decía ella aun en posición de firmes.

-"Bien, aunque, saben que, algo que no mencione, es que al haber sobrevivido a la invasión, y llegar aquí, y seguir con esto, hace que automáticamente todos suban de rango, así que felicidades teniente Switie Drops"; decía yo como le sonreía levemente.

-"Gracias señora….", decía ella como se controlo de querer gritar de alegría.

-"Y que hay arriba de capitán?", pregunto Fresh confundido.

-"Subcomandante, un puesto que ya tenías no oficialmente al ser prácticamente la sombra de Comet amigo", decía yo con una sonrisa.

-"Mmm….ok…tiene sentido", decía Fresh no muy a gusto por mi comentario.

-"Y tu…..cual era tu rango y especialidad?", pregunto a la que estaba al lado de Switie Drops, otra pony tierra.

-"Soldado Raso y soy de Asalto", dijo sin emoción ella.

-"Ok, entonces, señorita Maud Pie, felicidades, acaba de ascender a sargento", decía yo como miraba su equipamiento, un rifle de plasma estándar, pero se le veía que en sus pezuñas delanteras llevaba protección extra, haciéndolas solo un poco más voluminosas de lo normal.

Ella solo asintió.

Como ahora mi mirada se fijaba en la siguiente pony…una unicornio.

-"Starlight Glimmer…..ya se que eres sargento de apoyo…así que regocíjate, tu también subes a teniente", decía yo como le miraba su equipo, que además del rifle de plasma estándar, también lleva una protuberancia extra en su espalda.

Que son las baterías extras de elerio para aumentar el uso de sus poderes mágicos.

-"Yay….más responsabilidades…", decía ella no muy contenta por ello.

Luego yo mire a la que le seguía, y esas alas de batpony la hacían inconfundible.

Además que ya se quien es…..

-"Soldado Raso de Asalto, Deadly Nighshade, se que estás aquí para seguir con la lucha que tu hermana Nighty quería continuar…pero, realmente tu lo quieres hacer?", pregunto yo preocupada como le pongo una pata en su hombro, como observo que ahora lleva una escopeta de riel, que dispara poderosas cargas, pero si o si, a corta distancia, como tiene una alta tasa de dispersión.

Y claro está…

Lleva la espada de su padre atada igualmente a su espalda…

-"Si eso significa que mi hermana se quede atrás a salvo, entonces si….", decía ella toda decidida.

-"Hare todo lo que pueda para alejarla de esto, Sargento Deadly", decía yo con calma como alejaba mi pata.

Y ella ascendía.

Como pasaba a la última voluntaria.

-"Hola Galicia….me sorprende verte aquí aún", decía yo sorprendida al ver aún a la hermanastra de Comet aquí.

-"Crees que no iría a vengarme por lo que le hicieron a mi hermano mayor?", pregunto ella toda seria.

-"No tienes un hijo con quien estar?", pregunto yo seriamente.

-"Si…pero…tu mismo lo dijiste, si no hacemos nada….perderemos y todo esto habrá sido en vano", decía ella toda seria.

-"Y quiero que mi hijo, tenga un futuro donde vivir Destiny…el entenderá…", decía ella toda seria, aunque se le escuchaba también algo triste.

-"Se lo explicare yo misma Sargento de apoyo, Galicia", decía yo con calma como le tocaba el hombro.

-"Yo se que si", decía ella como me abrazaba…..

Se que esto esta fuera del protocolo…..

Pero…se que lo necesita, así que se lo permití…..

-"Ahora….están listos para ir?", pregunto yo como termino el abrazo después de un minuto.

En ese momento todos asienten.

-"Vamos halla….", decía yo como estaba abriendo las puertas en 2 e iniciar el comienzo del fin para esos malditos ancianos…..

Puede que ellos lo hayan comenzado.

Pero nosotros lo terminaremos….

-.-..-.-…-.-…-..-..-.-.-.-.

 **Sunset Shimmer**

 **En esos momentos**

 **Base móvil del XCOM**

 **Cuarto privado de la Comandante.**

-"Así que….en serio me dices que tu líder tiene más de 1000 años de edad?", pregunto sorprendida la ingeniera Shen.

-"Yo solo asentí", decía yo como estaba de pie explicándoselo todo.

Estuvimos discutiendo sobre nuestro mundo todo este rato.

Desde la era oscura, hasta los últimos escritos de mi diario que tengo para contactarme de vuelta en casa.

Y el resto estaba también parados

Más bien, la única que estaba sentada era la comandante en un sofa para uno de color negro.

-"El complejo ADN que debe tener para permitir vivir por tanto tiempo de manera natural tomaría décadas siquiera entenderlo", decía Tygan.

Y si, era el mismo doctor que me encontré en ese hospital mi primera vez en un asentamiento controlado por Advent.

-"Si eso dijiste de mi ADN esa vez….no te sorprendas al ver una muestra de ADN de ella…..", decía yo media sonriente.

-"Si…..su ADN cuando lo vi se salía de toda escala conocida…..simplemente…en términos simples, era muy complejo hasta para mi de analizar", decía Tygan todo serio.

-"No por nada los alienígenas la querían con tantas ganas…", decía Bradford.

-"Si, y es por eso que debemos saberlo para poder rescatarla antes de que averigüen como recrear el cuerpo de Celestia y pasar sus almas a esos cuerpos", decía yo toda seria ahora.

Como también me contaron sobre lo que vieron de la batalla…

Y como ganamos, apenas…

-"Lo único que sabemos es que esa única nave que regreso de tu planeta, ha regresado a la tierra….y nada más", decía Shen toda seria.

Si, me contaron que los alienígenas tuvieron una derrota aplastante…

Pero, si secuestraron a mi Celestia….

Esa batalla victoriosa fue amarga para mi gente.

-"Pero en serio, no hay forma de que podamos comunicarnos con tu gente y ver si ellos tienen algo con que rastrearla?", pregunto la comandante.

-"Les dije que hace más de 1 año que me comunique con ellos, y el enlace se abrirá recién en un año más….", decía yo como les mostraba mi diario que tenía en un bolsillo de mi chaqueta.

Y antes de que alguno pudiera decir algo.

El diario tembló y brillo azul de repente…..

-"Eso es algo normal?", pregunto Bradford todo precavido como dio unos pasos hacia atrás.

Más bien, Tygan y la ingeniera Shen lo hicieron también sin decir nada.

Como yo solo mire el diario toda sorprendida.

-"Si…..pero solo cuando se comunican conmigo…..", decía yo como sonreía y abría el diario, haciendo que deje de brillar y vibrar.

-"Pero no que faltaba un tiempo hasta que enlace con tu planeta se abra de nuevo?", pregunto algo confundida Lola.

-"Parece que hallaron la manera de abrirlo antes….", decía yo toda esperanzada de que signifique lo que creo que signifique….

Mientras busco la última pagina escrita del diario.

Y la abro…..

-"Vengan a verlo por su cuenta….", decía yo toda feliz como camino hacia ellos, mientras veo como empiezan a aparecer las palabras en el diario…..

La comandante más curiosa y valiente fue la primera en pararse y venir a interceptarme, como yo bajo el libro para que lo vea ante sus propios ojos.

Como las palabras empiezan a aparecer…

-"Es…realmente increíble…..", admitió ella al ver como las palabras empezaban a aparecer como si un fantasma estuviera escribiéndolas…..

Palabra por palabra.

-"Es realmente fascinante…este uso de la psionica esta más allá de toda tecnología conocida….", decía Tygan sorprendido al ver también como se escribia mi diario por su cuenta.

Como el resto también empezó a verlo….

-"Pero sería de agradecer que nos digas que dice…después de todo, es tu idioma natal", decía Shen con una voz medio sarcástica.

-"Oh…..es cierto, a veces se me olvida ese detalle…..", dije yo algo apenada.

Como volvía a acercarme el diario a mí.

 _-"Sunset, soy Destiny, esto es importante, necesitamos saber si estás en una zona segura"_ , relate en voz alta para todos.

Saber eso, aunque para los demás les suene sospechoso…al ver sus rostros.

Yo solo no podía dejar de sonreír…..

Como también de mi bolsillo saco un lapicero…

Nunca llevo el libro sin un lapicero cerca por si acaso.

Y escribo mientras lo digo en voz alta…..

 _-"Hay tantas preguntas que quiero hacerte, pero la principal es….porque quieres saberlo?_ , pregunto y escribía yo toda precavida

Pese a que ya intuía porque lo preguntaban y con tanta urgencia.

Además, es para mantener tranquilos a los humanos.

Después de todo, aun están algo escépticos.

 _-"El portal esta operativo y modificado para abrirse en cualquier parte…solo pon el diario en una superficie fija de 3 metros de alto por 6 de ancho y avísanos cuando lo hallas hecho, que con gusto te responderemos todas tus dudas cara a cara…"_ , decía yo lo que escribieron con una gran felicidad y alegría como no tenían idea estas personas….

Tuve que controlar mis ojos como quería llorar de alegría…..como me pasaba la mano por los ojos…

Como abrí el diario para escribir mi respuesta.

Pero no.

Habían escrito más cosas….

 _-"Enviaremos a 6 soldados, a nuestra mejor ingeniera y a nuestra mejor doctora para poder rastrear a la princesa y acabar con los ancianos de una vez por todas, ya luego nos explicaras por el diario todo lo que quieras, solo enfócate en buscar la superficie lisa que te estamos pidiendo",_ decía yo leyendo lo ultimo que me escribieron.

Entonces yo mire a la comandante.

-"Que dice comandante…le gustaría tener unos buenos refuerzos?", pregunto yo como le sonreía.

-"Tener una ingeniera y científico alienígena, y que estén de nuestra parte…además de soldados extras no estaría nada mal", decía la comandante toda pensativa.

-"Esta seguro de eso comandante?", pregunto Bradford aun algo inseguro de todo esto.

-"Todos vimos las pantallas como los Ancianos aniquilaban sus ciudades y masacraban a su gente, y aun con esas, vienen a ayudar, y si no son nuestros aliados, entonces véanlo así, tenemos un enemigo en común, así que no veo porque no unirnos en contra de los Ancianos y terminar como ellos dicen, de una vez por todas", decía la comandante toda seria.

-"Además, sus conocimientos y habilidades en la creación de armaduras y armas nos podría ser de utilidad", dijo pensativa la ingeniera Shen.

-"Y sus conocimientos psionicos nos serán de gran ayuda para combatir cualquier unidad psionica que nos lancen a partir de ahora Advent", decía Tygan todo pensativo igual.

-"Mmm…..bien, si la comandante confía que serán aliados potenciales, que así sea"; decía Bradford seriamente.

-"Bien, vamos a la plataforma de despegue de nuestra nave de asalto, allí hay una pared que cumple con el tamaño requerido", decía la comandante como empezó a caminar hacia la salida.

-"Yo alertare a todas nuestras unidades lo que va a pasar….", decía Bradford todo serio como le seguía.

-"Yo ire al laboratorio a traer mis escáneres portátiles, para confirmar que de verdad no dejan rastro alguno este portal", decía Tygan como era el siguiente en salir.

-"Entonces…..que estamos esperando Sunset…..a traer refuerzos", decía Shen algo animada como ambas salimos de esa oficina.

Si….

Es hora de por fin traer ayuda…..

Y terminar esto de una vez por todas…*pensó ella toda decidida*

.-..-.-….-..-..-.-.-.-..-..-..-.-..

 **Ufff….por fin comienza a volver la razón de porque esto es un crossover en primer lugar.**

 **Jejejeje.**

 **Ahora siguiendo con los eventos pasados en el juego XCOM 2.**

 **Después de 4 meses de lucha en el juego ya XCOM marcando huella en el mundo de nuevo y ya todos los aliados contactados de las otras 3 facciones aliadas del juego.**

 **Con los DLCs de War of The Chosen, El Regalo de Shen y Cazadores de alien activados**

 **Jejee.**

 **Ahora…..si se viene la siguiente parte, una guerra de guerrillas con fuerzas combinadas humano-equestres para intentar llegar con Celestia**

 **En fin….sin mas relleno lleno de spoilers.**

 **No se olviden de comentar, y nos vemos el domingo con lo que va a pasar a continuación, jejeje.**


	105. Chapter 105

_**Capitulo 105: Mata aliens, con mata monstruos**_

 **Sunset Shimmer**

 **1 de junio del año 2030**

 **Nave de XCOM**

 **6:39 am**

Aunque tuvieron que hacer que nave de asalto se fuera a aparcar afuera para hacer espacio.

No hubo ningún otro problema que nos impidiera activar el portal.

-"Seguro que no afectara el fuselaje?", pregunto Shen algo preocupada.

-"Si, la piedra de mármol en donde estaba antes solo exploto porque ya estaba dañada en si, y como esta pared es lisa, no habrá problema alguno", decía yo como llegábamos a esa pared del costado de la nave donde era un gran panel liso, hasta encontrarse con las correderas que ayudaban a bajar y subir la plataforma de despegue de su nave de asalto.

Y que justo eran de 6 metros de ancho antes de encontrarse con las correderas.

-"Entonces hazlo, veamos que todo lo que has dicho es cierto…..", decía la comandante toda seria.

Como yo asentí, y abrí el libro para escribir mi respuesta.

 _-"Ya encontré una pared lisa"_ , escribía yo como esperaba su respuesta…

Como no paso ni un minuto y me respondieron.

 _-"Colócala en la pared justo a 2 metros del suelo, y cuando empiece a brillar, ya te apartas",_ leí en voz alta lo que me escribieron.

Como hice lo que me pidieron.

Como yo medía casi 2 metros, fue fácil para mi hacerlo sin magia.

Si hubiera sabido que esto iba a pasar justo ahora, hubiera traído a Wilson con el JAMM **(Si han jugado juegos de guerra, es el nombre que le dicen a los dispositivos que bloqueaban las comunicaciones)** que evita que detecten cada vez que uso magia.

Y espere…..espere poco.

Como segundos después, el libro empezó a brillar de color azul….

Y yo inmediatamente lo solte.

Alejándome mientras lo veía flotar como empezaba a emitir un brillo azul y a girar sobre si mismo hasta elevarse solo unos pocos centímetros más.

Y empezar a brillar intensamente…hasta casi cegarnos.

Más bien, todos nos tuvimos que cubrir los ojos un poco….porque era como ver el brillo de un soplete.

Muchos, pero muchos segundos….

Hasta que empezó a aminorar….hasta ser como una suave luz celeste…..

Y un arco de energía se había formado sobre la pared.

Como el libro seguía suspendido en su brillo celeste girando sobre si mismo.

-"Es impresionante….los sistemas apenas han detectado un leve cambio de gravedad y energía, pero hasta allí…..no hay ningún cambio significativo….", decía Tygan absolutamente sorprendido como estaba con un tipo de detector de radiación, pero muy modificado, que es posible que le diga mucho mas que solo detectar radiación.

Aunque nadie más dijo nada….como lo que estaba esperando desde hace más de 15 años….

Por fin pasará….

La pared brillo levemente….

Como 6 figuras aparecieron por este….con suerte no se cayeron al salir de este, como solo intentan mantenerse de pie y ajustarse a este cambio de cuerpo que viene con el viaje.

Haciendo que la pared se moviera en ondas como el agua de una piscina por unos momentos como estas 6 figuras habían pasado.

Y debo decir…que las armaduras han cambiado muchísimo desde que me fui…..

Mi armadura V.1.

No era 100% hermética, además que se notaban donde estaban las placas para cambiarlas, las partes donde girar las partes de las extremidades para sacártelas, e incluso las agarraderas del casco se notaban de lejos.

Pero estas….

Se ven completamente lisas y de color negro para confundirse con la noche….casi sin señales muy claras de donde termina o comienza….

Más bien, lo único que no ha cambiado mucho, son las agarraderas del casco, que casi parece la de un casco espacial, donde solo hay que desenroscar hacia un lado y sacar.

Más bien, es posible que talvez la de las extremidades sean iguales, pero eso ya no se….

Pero lo que más impresiona….

Son los 3 que aun conservan las alas.

2 de batpony, que para un humano se verían como alas de demonio, y no ayuda que sean de gris esas alas de batpony, y con el tamaño suficiente para que vuele sin problemas en el cuerpo de un humano.

Mientras que la no batpony que tiene alas de pegaso de color dorado.

Y los 3 alados tienen sus alas cubiertas por un aura azul de energía.

Pero por lo demás, todos tienen formas humanoides.

Que por el tamaño extra en la zona de los pechos de 5 de los que ingresaron.

Creo que han mandado a 5 yeguas y a un solo semental.

-"Agg….ok…..eso si que fue lo tercero más raro que me ha pasado en mi vida…..", respondía el de alas de batpony, y que por su armadura, era el único macho, como se erguía al por fin hallarse en equilibrio con su nuevo cuerpo.

-"Capitán Fresh Night…..eres tu?", pregunto yo toda curiosa en ingles.

-"Eh…..oh…..eh…..si…si lo soy Sunset….", decía el como tenía que alzar un poco la mirada para verme a los ojos, porque el apenas parece medir 1.80mt, "Parece que no exagerabas con lo crecida que estabas….", decía el algo sorprendido en un claro ingles.

-"Si…..y me alegra saber que aun puedan identificar quien soy a pesar de que no luzco como una pony…..", decía yo sorprendida en ingles….pero cuando me di cuenta de ese echo me sorprendí…, "Espera, arreglaron el hecho de que podemos hablar ingles actual y no de la época medieval?", pregunto yo sorprendida.

-"Bueno, en primeras, tu cabello dorado con rojo es fácil de identificar, y segunda, si, gracias a que a veces empezabas a escribir en el idioma de este mundo, y nos lo traducías, así que se pudo actualizar con todas las cosas nuevas que le metieron al portal", decía el.

-"Uff…..bueno, al menos no voy a empezar de traductora….", decía yo con una leve sonrisa.

-"Si…y…eh…..estamos en un lugar seguro?", pregunto el como empezó a ver a su alrededor.

Y ver a los humanos detrás de mí.

-"Mucho, más bien, puedes explicarles porque vienen tan de improviso?", pregunto yo como les señalaba, "Después de todo, son los que lideran la resistencia en este planeta, y puedes hablar con libertad, ya les explique lo más importante de nuestro mundo"

-"Bueno…..eso es un alivio y nos puede simplificar las cosas", decía Fresh todo aliviado.

-"Como que cosas?", pregunto primero Bradford todo serio como se empezó a acercar a nosotros.

-"Que si saben si los Ancianos han traído a Celestia a este mundo", decía Fresh.

-"Si, pero, no tenemos idea en donde exactamente, porque aun estamos empezando a destruir instalaciones criticas para los Ancianos", decía la comandante Lola toda seria como también se acercaba.

-"Bueno, esperábamos cumplir esta misión rápido….", decía el no muy contento por ello como se le veía bajar la cabeza por un segundo algo desanimado.

-"Oh….y me olvidaba…sabes que los Ancianos invadieron nuestro mundo verdad?", pregunto Fresh como me miraba solo a mi.

-"Fresh, lo televisaron a nivel mundial….y nos catalogaron como enemigo oficial de Advent, aunque, no mostraron la destrucción de las ciudades, porque cortaron apenas se llevaron a Celestia", decía yo con gran pesar.

-"Más razones para aniquilar a los ancianos", decía Fresh con enfado.

-"Como no tienes idea", decía yo apoyándolo.

-"Pero ahora que van a hacer…..cual es su plan de ahora en adelante ahora que saben que su gobernante esta aquí?", pregunto la comandante Lola.

-"En primer lugar íbamos a levantar un campamento y empezar a enviar tropas y suministros de a poco, y apoyar a todas las facciones de la resistencia que menciono que existía hace más de un año Sunset y así organizarnos para poder rastrear donde esta Celestia", decía Fresh todo serio.

-"Con cuantas tropas o suministros pueden aportar?", pregunto la comandante, sonando interesada.

-"Todas nuestras principales ciudades fueron borradas del mapa, al igual que muchas ciudades a nivel mundial, como miles de hectáreas de campos de cultivo fueron dañadas por las naves alienígenas que se estrellaron en ellos, o escombros que incendiaron todas las cosechas, así que suministros como comida y agua no esperes ver, equipo de construcción estará muy limitado a casi una carga por mes, y soldados, bueno, el ataque nos vino por sorpresa completamente, no hubo tiempo de organizarse debidamente, y los pelotones y batallones están esparcidos por todo el país, tardaremos en organizarnos de nuevo, así que hasta dentro d semanas no esperen refuerzos, y el envio de armaduras y armas nuevas…pues…..no será posible, si antes estábamos con la justa, imaginate con las enormes perdidas que sufrimos, y las cientas de armaduras que deben de ser reparadas", decía Fresh todo serio.

-"Pero aun así estarían dispuestos a mandar tropas a nuestro mundo?", pregunto sorprendido Bradford.

-"Si, después de todo, todos sabemos los riesgos de que Celestia este en este mundo, siendo sujeta a experimentación de los de Advent, por eso es más que seguro que cuando suceda la reunión extraordinaria de naciones en la Isla de Navid, la princesa Luna comente que el portal funcione, y todas las naciones del mundo envíen a sus mejores soldados aquí"; decía Fresh todo serio.

-"Los Ancianos parecen que han despertado a un dragón dormido, no te parece Bradford?", pregunto Lola como la veía sonreír.

-"Parece que si…..porque están hablando de seguir con la guerra a pesar de las perdidas que habrán sufrido", decía Bradford sonando genuinamente sorprendido.

-"Ahora…..chicas, pueden adelantarse un poco, que ya las 2 que faltan van a saltar en cualquier momento"; decía Fresh al resto del grupo como dieron unos pasos hacia adelante.

Al parecer en plena conversación solo estaban viendo sus nuevos apéndices, o sea las manos y moverlas con fascinación.

Pero al final si dieron unos pasos hacia adelante sin muchos problemas, más que estar algo más inclinado de lo normal hacia adelante algunas de ellas que se ven que tienen la protección de los pechos más amplia…..

Que ya me huelo el porque…

Y entonces pasaron las otras 2. Que estas si que no tenían protección alguna…

Claramente 2 yeguas transformadas en hembras humanas.

Una mujer morena, con un cabello color crema corto y lacio, con una bata blanca sin abotonar…y que no tenía nada debajo que le cubría su amplio busto de talla doble DD.

Que es un amplio busto para estándares humanos, los mios ya son gigantes a comparación de ella.

o.

Y lleva una gran mochila café claro detrás de ella.

Mientras que la otra…ya es un caso muy peculiar.

Su piel parece algo amarillenta, casi como la de un asiático, tiene unos 2 colmillos pequeños como si fuera un gato.

Tiene unos pechos solo una talla menor que la otra doctora.

Al parecer, porque al menos esta lleva una bata azul de laboratorio abotonada que le cubre hasta la mitad de los muslos.

Pero no me deja ver el tamaño real de esos pechos.

Oh, y su melena es peculiar, es de un color azul eléctrico, todo despeinada, y algo largo, solo le llega hasta los hombros.

Además, lleva puesto unos lentes negros que evitan que se les vea directamente a los ojos, mientras también lleva detrás de ella una gran mochila igual de color café claro, pero con unas alas tipo mosca, asi transparentes se le veía que sobresalían por los costados como tenía todo el peso de su mochila sobre ellas.

-"Guao…realmente se siente como si hubiera sido así toda mi vida….pero yo se que no…..", decía fascinada la doctora con bata blanca como se examinaba así misma después de pasar por el portal, sin importar que tiene su entrepierna a la vista de todos, aunque sus pezones están medio tapados por los extremos de su bata.

-"Oye, oye….cubrete bien, los humanos deben llevar ropa si o si cuando están en publico", decía yo toda seria como fui hacia ella, como pasaba entre 2 de las soldados que vinieron con Fresh.

-"Lo siento….apenas se me ha informado las cosas…..y todo esto es realmente abrumador….", decía ella como intentaba abotonarse la bata…..pero yo llegue a ayudarla a abotonársela.

-"Bueno…realmente me alegra que no estemos en medio de la nada…y estemos en un lugar aparentemente seguro….", decía la de la bata azul como miraba por todo lado.

Hasta mirar fijamente a Tygan, el jefe científico de la nave.

-"Oye…y el es un científico humano?", pregunto ella toda curiosa.

-"Si…..y tiene nombre…pero porque quieres saberlo", le digo yo toda seria.

Como el grupo de la comandante la mira con algo de intriga su color de piel y cabello.

-"Bueno, talvez no lo sabes, pero yo soy la jefa de desarrollo del ACM y la comandante Destiny me dijo que me actualizara con las nuevas tecnologías que ha desarrollado Advent con la ayuda de un científico local", decía la de azul.

-"Espera….creí que el jefe de desarrollo era el Profesor Mind?", pregunto yo confundida.

-"Bueno….muchas cosas han pasado desde que te comunicaste a casa", decía la de bata azul como se sacaba los lentes…

Para revelar que sus ojos no eran mas que solo orbes azules…como de insecto.

-"Pero que hace un changeling con ustedes?", pregunto yo muy sorprendida como suelto a la doctora de la bata blanca y retrocedo unos pasos hacia Fresh.

-"Recuerdas que Chrysalis estaba siendo buscada, y aun nadie la encontraba?", pregunto Fresh.

Yo solo asentí.

-"Bueno, la razón de porque nos invadieron tan fácilmente Chrysalis y su gente pese a tener detectores de ADN alienígena en todo el país, es porque todas las naciones del mundo conspiraron contra nosotros, y le dieron todo lo que necesitara para tomar Canterlot, e incapacitar por completo nuestro ejercito"; decía Fresh todo serio.

-"Mencionaste que el mundo aun estaba en tensión por lo que no hizo Equestria en la era oscura….pero proporcionarle equipo y armas a una terrorista para conquistarlos, no los hacía mejores"; menciono la comandante toda pensativa.

-"Y la cosa era esta, si la invasión de Canterlot funcionaba, todas las naciones del mundo tendrían carta blanca para invadir Equestria, y exterminar a los changelings por completo, así que prácticamente lo que le hicieron a Chrysalis fue condenarla a su propia muerte, dándole como su ultimo deseo acabar con las princesas", decía la changeling toda seria.

-"Y así los ciudadanos de Equestria los verían como héroes…..?", pregunto Bradford.

-"Si…y así hacer que Equestria se vuelva una industria militar a gran escala como todos los demás países, algo que la princesa Celestia no quería, aun quería que sus ciudadanos vivan sus días felices sin preocuparse…..", decía Fresh todo serio.

-"Si, pero no funciono, y dejaron que Chrysalis se escapará después de haber provocado tantas muertes de civiles", decía yo toda seria.

-"Oh, pero esa es la cosa, todas las naciones al enterarse de esas muertes, condenaron a Sky, y pidieron que el plan de tomar Equestria se anulara y así iniciar de nuevo unas conversaciones para llegar a un acuerdo de paz con Equestria, pero Chrysalis…..ella sabía que la estaban usando, así que antes que dieran la orden final de matarla….ella se logro infiltrar en todas las filas del ejercito Equestre, tomando la base de Applelosa y al ingeniero más brillante del mundo, Meca Master, el infiltrado de Sky en Equestria, donde yo tome todos sus conocimientos para poder ser de utilidad para la reina y no desperdiciar esos conocimientos", decía la changeling con gran pesar.

-"El que tenía la posibilidad de matarlos a todos con un solo botón, fue secuestrado por los changelings y reemplazados por la changeling que ves ante ti"; decía todo serio Fresh.

Como la chica asintió.

-"Jjeeje…..", se rio un poco el jefe central, "Crearon a su Osama Bin Laden, y se les salió de control como a nosotros…", menciono el jefe central todo sorprendido.

Oh….si…..

Algo así hicieron los USA en la guerra fría para perjudicar a los rusos, financiaron a un terrorista para vencer a los rusos.

Y bueno, al final les salió el tipo por la culata a los gringos.

-"Bueno la cosa es está, en resumen, Chrysalis y su ejercito tomo el lugar de todo el ejercito Equestre, pero ella quería más, así que planeo conquistar el mundo, pero para eso tuvo que conquistar la base del grupo Fenix, que lo logro…y de allí solo fue ir de país en país tomando el lugar de los mas altos cargos de todas las naciones, pero no eramos muchos, así que la mayoría tenía que tomar el lugar de hasta 5 seres, y todo mientras la reina disfrutaba de reemplazar a la princesa Celestia", decía la changeling toda seria.

-"Y ustedes podían con esa farsa?", pregunto la comandante.

-"No…en absoluto, abrumo a todos…nos llevo al completo limite, pero cuando el hermano de nuestro mejor infiltrador salió a la luz publica como un changeling que ya no apoyaba a Chrysalis, fue el comienzo del fin para ella, porque en su afán por capturarlo, dio una recompensa a nivel mundial a cualquiera que le matara al traidor, que sería varios meses de descanso y drogas, y bueno, de allí todo se salió de control, guerras internas, traiciones, peleas sin fin entre todos sus zanganos….basicamente su imperio mundial se estaba desarmando por solo unos meses de descanso…pero ella bien feliz en Canterlot ignorando todo eso"; decía la changeling.

Como vi a Fresh mirar a su grupo de soldados.

-"Pero el punto de inflexión fue la señorita Starlight Glimmer…...o mejor dicho, teniente Starlight Glimmer….", decía Fresh como señalo a la que tenía la armadura un poco más voluminosa en su parte trasera.

Que ahora veo, que además de todas llevar armas….

Veo que tienen mochilas fijas en la espalda.

Y el fue hasta ella y la hizo dar unos pasos hacia adelante.

-"Ella, junto a un grupo pequeño, sin armas, sin armaduras, y sin un plan claro, lograron llegar a la colmena de los changelings, para intentar liberar a todos los captivos, lograron al final vencer a Chrysalis al por fin hacer que todos sus zanganos se dieran cuenta la basura de ser que era Chrysalis y traicionarla igualmente, y así liberar a todos los que habíamos secuestrado durante los últimos años, y rendirnos ante todas las naciones del mundo, esperando que harían con nosotros", decía la changeling.

-"Sky renunció al día siguiente de ser liberada, el mundo decidió dejar por un momento de lado el odio hacia Equestria para unirse de verdad en la defensa alienígena, los changelings devolvieron todo lo que habían tomado en todos estos años, y para iniciar una nueva vida, la presidenta de Aztecolt les permitió quedarse en su nación, como tenían los conocimientos robados de políticos, militares, profesores, altos empresarios, ingenieros y científicos, y así aportar más ayuda en la reconstrucción de ese país", decía Fresh todo serio.

-"Dejaron que se quedaran en su país los secuaces de esa terrorista?", pregunto sorprendido Bradford.

-"Ese país se desangro durante años, hasta dejarlo casi en la anarquía…..y aun con la ayuda internacional, no es suficiente, así que toda la ayuda que puedan tener la aceptan, sin importar de donde sea la fuente", decía la de alas de pegaso toda seria.

-"Si, no hay que olvidar que ellos aceptaron tener a criminales exiliados trabajando en sus granjas"; decía Fresh todo serio.

-"Y que tan destruido estaba ese país como para hacer esas grandes excepciones?", pregunto sorprendido Bradford.

-"Digame señor, usted ha vivido en un país tan consumido por la corrupción y de las mafias, donde todo su ejercito y su gobierno es exterminado por completo, y los cobardes sobrevivientes usan sus influencias para salvarse, llevándose los únicos medios de transporte con ellos, dejando a cientos de miles de inocentes barados en una nación que cae en la anarquía en donde estalla una guerra civil provocada por las mafias en un intento de obtener el poder?", pregunto la pegaso toda seria como se acerco un poco más al grupo de la comandante, que ningún otro de los soldados de Fresh.

Aunque….con la dureza de sus palabras….y la seriedad con como habla…..

Reconozco claramente su voz…

Es mi tia Galicia…

-"No he vivido personalmente en uno de ellos, pero lamentablemente mi país ha provocado en el pasado que suceda eso exactamente en muchos países alrededor del mundo"; decía nada orgulloso de ello Bradford como le miraba seriamente a mi tía.

Entonces…..veo como mi tía se lleva las manos a la cabeza.

Gira hacia la izquierda, y luego hacia la derecha el casco, haciendo que este suene como un pitido de despresurización.

Y así ver el rostro de mi tía.

Era una mujer morena muy hermosa…...de un cabello lacio y azulado que lo tiene todo suelto.

-"Bueno señor…..yo vengo de un país así de mal….y te puedo asegurar, que esa gente aceptaría la misma ayuda de los demonios del tártaro, porque la divina Celestia los han abandonado", decía ella toda seria mirándole a los ojos.

Y Bradford no bajo la mirada ni por un segundo.

-"Disculpen eso…ella si, perdió a toda su familia biológica en esa guerra…así que lo toma muy mal a cualquiera que critique a su país de origen", decía Fresh con gran pesar como fue ante Galicia y la trajo con el resto.

-"Bueno, si, esto demuestra que nadie es perfecto, incluso los aliens que lograron vencer a los Ancianos 2 veces", decía toda seria la comandante.

-"Pero vinieron a ayudar, y eso es lo que cuenta…..ya me contarán el resto de lo que paso en casa luego", decía yo como les miraba al grupo de Fresh seriamente.

Fresh solo asintió.

-"Si, por mientras déjenme presentarme debidamente, soy la comandante Lola Uroborus, líder de XCOM, la punta de lanza de la resistencia", decía Lola seriamente como ahora más tranquila caminaba hacia el grupo de Fresh.

Más precisamente, Fresh, como levantaba la mano, en señal para hacer un apretón de manos.

-"Y yo soy el subcomandante Fresh Night, soy uno de los francotiradores más respetados de Equestria, y líder de esta avanzada", decía Fresh un poco más aliviado que las tensiones bajaron un poco….

Como se estrecharon las manos.

Aunque la comandante Lola fue la que le dio el apretón de manos, y este solo dejo que la sacudiera su mano, porque después de todo, los ponys no tenemos dedos.

-"Y los que me acompañan son mi segundo al mando, el jefe central Bradford", decía yo como señalaba a Bradford.

Como Bradford asentía.

-"Mi jefe científico el Dr. Tygan", decía la comandante como señalaba a Tygan.

Que el asentía como Bradford.

Pero no dejaba este de ver a la changeling.

Como a la vez, el changeling no dejaba de ver a Tygan.

-"Y mi jefa de ingenieros, Lily Chen", decía la comandante al señalar a la señorita Chen, que ella mayormente estuvo de oyente en todo esto.

-"Oh….mi especialidad….", decía la changeling toda sonriente.

-"Bueno…..creo que entonces yo debo presentar a mi equipo entonces", decía Fresh algo aliviado de que las cosas en serio estén saliendo algo bien.

-"Ella es la sargento Galicia Shimmer, apoyo medico", decía Fresh como señalaba a la pegaso.

Como Galicia saludaba levantando una pata al resto.

Aunque aun no mirando con buenos ojos a Bradford.

-"Luego ella es la sargento Deadly Nightshade, asalto", decía el como señalaba a la otra que tenía alas de batpony.

Como al parecer a la mención de su nombre, ella solo se saco el casco.

Revelando que era como ver una mujer escandinava de mediana edad, por las pocas arrugas que tiene alrededor de sus ojos, de una piel algo palida, como tiene un cabello lacio, pero no muy largo, casi hasta lo tiene peinado en forma de hongo.

Con ojos como de gato, y unos pequeños colmillos, menos prominentes que los de la changeling.

Se veía también bonita para los estándares humanos.

Pero en fin, se quito el casco, pero no dijo nada, solo asintió.

Haciendo que quitarse el casco sea algo anticlimatico.

-"Ok….bueno…, la que sigue es la teniente Starlight Glimmer, apoyo psionico", decía el como medio trabándose eso ultimo.

Bueno, al menos parecen que estudiaron mi diario para saber que aquí la palabra magia no es tan bien vista.

-"No necesitan que me saque el casco verdad?", pregunto Starlight algo nerviosa.

-"Yo lo hice para mostrar minimo quien soy, después de todo, vamos a estar con ellos una temporada, merecen saber como nos vemos de verdad"; decía Deadly toda seria.

-"Bueno…..es lógico….", decía Starlight como se quitaba el casco.

Haciendo que lo primero que reluzca sea su peculiar peinado y color de cabello violeta con una línea celeste en medio.

Y cuando se quita su casco por completo, se ve que tiene la apariencia de una mujer caucásica de unos 20 años.

También bonita para los estándares humanos.

-"Y creo que yo también debería entonces….", decía Fresh como el también se quitaba el casco.

Y se veía que era igual de palido que Deadly.

Pero tenía la cabeza casi rapada, o sea, con pelo muy corto.

De tonalidad gris….

Que ahora que lo pienso, el no tenía melena….y en nuestro mundo se le consideraba calvo.

Pero…..tecnicamente aun tenía una melena que le recubría….

Así que no era calvo como un humano, que es técnicamente sin pelo.

Pero si calvo para un pony.

También el tenía ojos como de gato, y pequeños colmillos, pero el la verdad parece realmente un escandinavo atractivo la verdad…..

No me extraña que según lo que cuenta papa, tenga una amante de otro país…

Aunque se le ve como en la zona de la mandibula derecha como se ve piel más nueva que el resto de la cara, siendo esta menos palida que el resto del cuerpo, clara señal de que hasta las cicatrices de guerra te siguen aun convertido.

En fin Starlight al menos levanta la mano y saluda por lo menos.

-"Pero bien, la que faltan serían la sargento Maud Pie, de asalto", decía Fresh como la señalaba, y esta ya se había sacado el casco.

Ella aunque era caucásica, tenía su cabello violeta con un corte sencillo al frente y atrás, y estaba mirándonos con una expresión neutra a todos.

También solo saludándonos levantando la mano.

-"Y como ultima soldado, está la teniente Switie Drops, también apoyo médico", decía Fresh al señalar a la ultima soldado que quedaba sin revelarse.

-"En serio tenía que ser yo la ultima en ser nombrada?", pregunto Switie al quitarse el casco sin saludar a nadie.

Revelando también con una apariencia de mujer caucásica, con un cabello azul y rosa con un peinado que muchos humanos dirían es de los años 50.

Pero además de Starlight, parecen ser las únicas 2 jovenes del grupo de soldados.

-"Lo siento…pero eso no significa que seas menos importante", decía algo apenado Fresh.

-"Como sea….", es lo único que respondió Switie como se cruzo de brazos enojada.

-"Y mejor dejo que las 2 civiles se presenten por su cuenta", decía Fresh como se hacía a un lado para dar paso a esas 2.

-"Bueno, mi nombre es Pixi, sin apellido, ya saben mi rango, pero yo estoy aquí para investigar nuevos inventos, cualquier cosa científica…..eso si supera mi nivel actual de pensamientos", decía Pixi toda seria.

-"Eres una inventora, sin gustos científicos…..eso si es muy extraño….", comento Tygan todo extrañado.

-"La verdad es que yo no soy científica, ni ingeniera prácticamente…..yo soy una variante de los changelings que se especializa en tener una mayor capacidad de almacenamiento de información y replicación, lo que significa que tengo todas esas ideas robadas de Meca Master en mi cabeza y las puedo replicar como cual impresora 3D, pero entenderlas….muy pero muy poco"; decía Pixi toda seria.

-"Que es lo de más alta tecnología que has inventado usando esos conocimientos?", pregunto Tygan todo intrigado.

Como Pixi camina hacia Fresh, y le quita su rifle que veo que es grande nada más, solo un poco más grande que un rifle de francotirador Barret, y pese a que se ve pesado ella hace todo su esfuerzo para levantarlo.

-"Eh programado computadoras, además de muchos inventos más, como este cañon de riel por mi cuenta, conozco cada tornillo, cada circuito electrónico que le alimenta, cada pieza de aleación alienígena que lo conforma, y cuantos cristales de elerio necesita para funcionar y no sobrecargar sus sistemas…..y puedo dar una conferencia usando palabras más técnicas a otros, pero no tengo la menor idea de lo que digo la mayoría del tiempo", decía ella toda seria como se la veía esforzarse con siquiera mantenerlo levantado, pero antes de que sus brazos cedieran.

Fresh agarro el arma antes de que eso pasara.

-"Increible…", es lo único que puede decir Tygan todo fascinado.

-"Así que si agarramos a un técnico de alto nivel de ADVENT…", sugería Chen.

-"Podre entender por completo todos los inventos de Advent y replicarlos", decía Pixi.

-"Solo tendríamos que rastrear a uno, pero eso ya es un tema para otro día….", decía la comandante toda seria.

-"Esta bien, es comprensible…..se acaban de enterar de mi habilidad", decía Pixi toda tranquila.

Aunque aun no me da mucha confianza.

-"Y bueno, la mejor al final eh….", decía toda confiada la otra civil, de bata blanca, "Soy la Dra. Clansy, dicen que aunque sufrí una fuerte herida en la cabeza que me borro la memoria de los últimos 25 años, no me borro todos los conocimientos médicos que tengo, unos muy destacables, y que ayudarían a salvar decenas de vidas, así que hasta que me recupere, al menos podre poner mis habilidades en práctica", decía ella toda optimista…

Aunque es la Dra. Clansy? *pensó sorprendida*

Se ve como una humana latina en sus 30, pese a que ya para estas alturas tiene más de 50.

Aunque…porque tuvo una perdida tan precisa…..justo sobreviviendo todo lo referido a la escuela de medicina…..

Además…..

Esta Dra. Clansy se ve más animada de lo normal.

Lo que si que es raro.

Creía que solo estar con su magia curando a un herido de muerte son las únicas cosas que le alegrarían.

Oh…..y porque justo mi tía tiene casi un acento curioso, como un mexicano hablando en ingles, combinando ambos acentos.

Y Clansy ya hablo más con un acento mucho más exótico…algo así como el de una brasilera.

-"Y final, final la verdad…", decía Fresh como volteaba a ver el portal e iba hacia este.

Y veía como las líneas de energía que formaban el arco del portal se apagaban y el libro dejaba de brillar lentamente.

-"Final de que?", pregunto yo confundida.

-"Si no regresaba nadie en más de 5 minutos, o es que caímos en una trampa, o estábamos ocupados charlando contigo, como sea, apagarían el portal una vez pasado los 5 minutos, pero aun así podremos seguir en contacto con ellos y comunicarles que todo esta bien"; decía Fresh todo serio como agarraba el libro, que caía al suelo una vez que dejo de brillar completamente.

-"Entonces yo lo haré…..dudo que con esas armaduras puedan usar un libro correctamente, y mucho menos escribir", decía yo toda seria como tome el libro de sus grandes manos de la armadura.

Que eran algo gruesas como para poder agarrar un libro correctamente.

-"Bien, entonces subcomandante Fresh, bienvenido al Avenger entonces, la base principal del XCOM", decía Lola manteniendo la seriedad, "Los guiaremos a las barracas donde pueden dejar sus cosas, y así coordinar mucho mejor nuestras acciones en contra de Advent", decía la comandante toda seria.

-"Me parece bien…...después de todo, hemos venido a ayudar, no a vacacionar"; decía Fresh más a gusto con esa idea.

Es así como Lola asentía ante ello, como cambiaba su vista para mirarme a mí.

-"Y que me dices Sunset…..por fin te nos unirás?", pregunto ella toda seria.

-"Por ahora si, después de todo, alguien tiene que enseñarles como seguir usando nuestras habilidades en este nuevo mundo", decía yo toda tranquila, sabiendo que puedo ahora volver a mi hogar cuando quiera.

-"Si, después de todo, aunque tu padre le mostraba a todos el diario para así entender más de este mundo, hay muchas cosas que se aprenden más en la practica que en la teoría", decía Fresh todo serio.

-"Espera…leyeron todos nuestras conversaciones?", preguntaba yo como me sonrojaba.

-"Si, y gracias a ello se pudo hacer algunas mejoras en el portal, como reducir en un 50% las probabilidades de surgir como amazonas con cuerpos perfectos y con enormes atributos como tu y así pasar más desapercibidos entre los humanos con mayor facilidad", decía Pixi con una sonrisa

Lo que me hacía sonrojar aun más….

-"Espera, así que…realmente no tiene un cuerpo así de titánico en su mundo natal?", pregunto Lola sorprendida.

-"No, solo que el inventor del portal realmente tenía unos gustos peculiares…, jeje", decía Pixi con una sonrisa.

-"Y como sabes eso?", pregunto yo confundida, como yo aun estoy sonrojada.

-"Starwill el barbado regreso, estaba en una especie de estasis entre dimensiones con una criatura psionica de alto poder, pero lo pudimos regresar, y el se puso a arreglar el tema del portal apenas pudimos derrotar a la entidad psionica que los había obligado a tomar la decisión de entrar en stasis con la criatura y así salvar Equestria", decía Pixi.

Ok….

Me alegra que este reemplazando magia con psionica sin trabarse….

-"Ok, eso si fue una gran ayuda caída del cielo"; decía yo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-"Como tienes ni idea, sin el, no hubiéramos podido venir aquí nunca", decía Pixi toda seria.

-"Pero saben que, podrán contarnos ese pequeño periodo de tiempo que desconoce Sunset más tarde, que tenemos realmente mucho que discutir, y creo que querrán hacerlo con algo más comodo", decía la comandante toda seria.

-"Si, además, cada minuto que pase, las baterías se descargaran, así que si, es una buena idea quitarse las armaduras una vez lleguemos a sus barracas", decía Fresh todo serio.

Todos asintieron.

Como Lola solo hizo una seña para que la siguiéramos, como fuimos más adentro de la nave, en dirección a las barracas.

-.-.-.-.-.-..

 **3 minutos después…..**

Después de pasar por los pasillos y algunas escaleras dentro de está gran nave, y no toparnos con nadie extrañamente, admirando el lugar.

Yo nunca eh entrado, porque siempre les rechazaba sus invitaciones.

Porque después de todo, aun tenía que criar 2 hijas muy energéticas y enseñarles a usar sus habilidades mágicas.

En fin.

Llegamos a la zona de las barracas.

Y al entrar, tampoco había nadie aquí, lo que me parecía muy extraño.

Pero la cosa es está, el lugar era una gran habitación, donde si, eran literas como para un submarino, esas de metal, pegadas a la pared, o en este caso, soldadas, con sus colchones y sabanas que se ven limpias, además de cortinas en los bordes de las literas para así dormir más a gusto o tener más privacidad si uno gusta.

Con casilleros de color naranja y cuadrados.

2 al menos en cada lado de cada litera.

Conte al menos 16 literas, 4 en cada lado, más sus respectivos casilleros.

Algunos tenían calcomanías en algunos casilleros.

Mostrando que algunos ya estaban ocupados.

Y en el centro de la sala, es prácticamente una sala con sofás, sillas y mesas de metal, soldadas al suelo obviamente.

Para relajarse.

Y tampoco parece haber nada encima de ellos…..

Oh, y varias banderas con la insignia de XCOM por toda la habitación.

-"En estos momentos el espacio es limitado, así que no todos tienen cama propia, así que los que los que trabajan de día duermen en la noche en la misma cama del que les reemplaza en el turno de noche", decía el comandante.

-"Y porque nadie esta aquí?", pregunto Fresh algo intrigado.

-"Vinimos a una zona donde no vinimos nunca, así que están patrullando la zona por seguridad, porque aunque estén por aquí cerca asentado el grupo de los Templarios, nunca se es lo bastante precavido, por si una patrulla de Advent este cerca en la zona", decía Bradford todo serio.

Mmm….

Yo se que es mentira, si han venido antes para reclutar para ayudar a establecer contacto con grupos de la resistencia locales.

Pero…Bradford fue militar de alto grado en el ejercito de los USA…y segundo al mando del grupo militar más secreto del mundo.

Así que el sabe como guardarse muy bien los secretos.

-"Es comprensible", decía Fresh todo comprensivo, no notando esa mentira.

-"Encuentren las que tengan los casilleros que tienen las llaves colgando, porque esas son las que están libres, y vean como se turnaran"; decía la comandante Lola.

-"Y cuando estén sin sus armaduras tienen permiso de andar por la nave como cualquier miembro del personal más", decía Bradford todo serio.

-"Pero antes quisiéramos hablar en privado con su subcomandante y así ver como podemos unir nuestras fuerzas de una manera eficiente en esta lucha", decía la comandante toda seria.

-"Ahora?", pregunto Fresh.

-"Después que terminen de quitarse las armaduras, pueden dejarlos aquí por mientras, hasta que sepamos como guardarlas en la armería junto con todas las armas", decía Bradford.

Fresh asintió como vi como estaban poniendo sus cascos que estaban llevando en sus brazos.

En las mesas desocupadas.

Y empezaban a como pensé, desenroscar las extremidades de sus armaduras para quitárselas.

Y cuando vi que a la sargento Maud quitarse primero la pierna izquierda de su armadura.

Y notar una falta total de medias, o algún tipo de prende….

Me di cuenta en seguida de ello…..

Justo antes de que la comandante, y sus allegados se marcharan para darnos privacidad.

-"Oigan, traen ropa debajo de las armaduras?", pregunto yo rápidamente.

-"Demonios…..sabía que se nos olvidaba eso….", decía Fresh, como parecía nada feliz.

-"Ninguno trae ropa debajo de las armaduras verdad, o consigo?", pregunto yo como los miro a todo el grupo de Fresh.

-"Lo que ves, es la única vestimenta que traje", decía Pixi.

-"Si no sabía que usar ropa era una obligación….", decía Clansy no muy feliz por la idea de usar ropa.

-"Es que cuando piensas en que vas a viajar a otro mundo….en busca de tu líder, lo que menos piensas es en traer ropa….", decía Fresh apenado.

-"Acaso tienen una civilización nudista….?", pregunto confundida Shen.

-"Bueno…", decía Fresh sin saber que decir.

Como Pixi estaba toda pensativa.

Aunque Clansy estaba a punto de hablar, pero mientras Pixi tiene una mano en su barbilla intentando pensar en una respuesta.

Coloco su otra mano en la boca de Clansy para que no hable.

Bueno…..esperaba que no tocaramos ese tema pero….

Creo que es hora…

-"Escuchen, esto iba a salir tarde o temprano, pero como saben mutamos para parecernos a los humanos lo más posible al pasar por el portal?", pregunto yo como miro al grupo de la comandante.

-"Es cierto, así que, su especie puede ser tan radicalmente diferente que hasta no tengan el mismo concepto sobre usar ropa que tenemos nosotros"; decía Tygan.

-"Exacto, pero, quiero que sean abiertos a lo que estoy a punto de decir, porque voy a decir exactamente como somos en nuestro mundo, y eso explicaría porque no llevamos ropa todo el tiempo", decía yo toda seria.

-"Oye, estas segura de decirles ahora Pixi….tu misma escribiste en el diario que sería demasiado chocante para ellos", decía Pixi toda preocupada.

-"Estamos combatiendo contra alienígenas de todas formas y colores, como que nada nos puede sorprender para este punto", menciono Shen toda confiada.

Como solo Lola asintió ante ello.

-"Bueno, en la realidad nos vemos como Ponys de colores, en un mundo donde hay pegasos, ponys con alas de murciélago, unicornios, grifos, minotauros y dragones", decía yo toda seria.

Como todo el grupo de la comandante me miraron sorprendidos.

-"Me estás diciendo que en serio los ancianos perdieron contra…seres de la mitología griega, pero coloridos?", pregunto incrédula la comandante después de varios segundos de silencio incomodo.

Yo solo asentí.

-"Y su raza como se diferenciaban de los ponys?", pregunto Tygan al mirar a Pixi.

-"Teníamos cuerpo de pony, pero con exoesqueleto, alas y ojos como de mosca, y lengua y veneno de serpiente", decía Pixi.

Como abría la boca para zizear como serpiente.

Con su larga lengua.

-"Ok…hasta yo veo porque los ancianos no quisieron ni admitir abiertamente que existía un planeta entero que se les resistió….", decía Shen aun sonando sorprendida por la noticia.

Aunque sonriendo un poco al pensar como unos caballos de colores pudieron derrotar a toda una flota de invasión alienígena.

-"Pero…..como lucharon con cascos….como usan sus armas con cascos?", pregunto un muy incrédulo Bradford.

-"Teníamos mecanismos especiales para poder disparar….pero al parecer, el portal las elimino, como ahora tenemos dedos para accionar los gatillos"; decía Fresh al desenfundar su arma y mostrarles que el gatillo es como un gatillo de un arma normal.

-"Ok, eso solo plantea más preguntas que respuestas…pero…..esperemos que no las puedas responder dentro de poco, aunque, mejor venga conmigo, le voy a prestar algo de ropa", decía Bradford al ver a Fresh.

-"Entiendo…..", decía Fresh lo más tranquilo posible

-"Yo me ire a traer ropa de la base de los templarios, puedo salir a traerlas no?", pregunto yo como veía a la comandante.

-"Si, si puede….por ahora no nos vamos a ir muy pronto", decía ella tratando de mantener la seriedad, pese a la bizarra noticia que acaba de recibir.

Yo solo asentí.

Como ya los miembros del grupo del comandante se salieron, como yo igual hice lo mismo, y claro, Fresh siguió a Bradford.

Yo ya conocía la salida.

Así que fui corriendo hacia la base de los templarios, para traer ropa lo más rápido posible, y activar el bloqueador JAMM de magia, para poder teletransportarme enseguida a bordo.

.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.

 **10 minutos después…..**

*se teletransporta justo al frente de la puerta que da a las barracas*

Uff…si que me di un maratón para llegar allí en poco tiempo… *pensaba ella como jadeaba un poco para recuperar energías, que aunque pueda correr de manera constante y controlada ya varios kilómetros sin cansarme mucho, correr a toda velocidad si cansa*

Mis hijas seguían durmiendo en sus carpas.

Aunque si hubo algunos del campamento ya despiertos queriendo preguntarme porque estaba apurada.

Solo respondía con un "todo esta bien, les explicare luego"

En fin.

Traje toda mi ropa, que solo tenía 4 tipo de pantalones extra, además de shorts y pantaloncillos ajustados para hacer ejercicio., pero esos nos los traje obviamente.

Pero unos pantalones si que no llamaran la atención como esas otras prendas.

Además, son 2 pantalones jeans, uno negro y otro azul.

Además de 2 pantalones de camuflaje, uno para bosque, y otro para cuando hay nieve.

Y un pantalón extra que es de mi esposo, que puede que no sea para mujer.

Pero es que no tenía más ya.

Y traje solo 5 poleras con mangas y que a mi me llegan solo hasta el ombligo, pero para las chicas allí adentro.

Y solo 2 pares de calcetines y un par de botas extras.

Después de todo, yo tampoco es que quiera o pueda tener mucha ropa conmigo.

Oh, y nada de ropa interior, por el hecho de que no me gusta usar mucho ropa.

En fin….

Ya que estoy con ambas manos ocupadas cargándolas.

Aun así hago un intento y toco la puerta.

-"Hey, soy Sunset, traje la ropa", digo en voz alta para que se me escuche bien a través de esta puerta de metal.

Entonces esta se abre para revelar a mi tía sin su armadura.

Y de echo.

Esta desnuda.

Y la verdad…si fuera latina, cumpliría con el estereotipo de que las latinas tienen unas caderas anchas y piernas de infarto.

Y pese a que tiene más de 30.

No por nada ella es bailarina exótica después de todo.

Ella luce muy bien, y sus pechos son tan grandes como los de la Dra. Clansy.

Además, ella no parece muy musculada en el resto del cuerpo, sin contar sus piernas tonificadas.

-"Y justo a tiempo…..", decía ella con una sonrisa como me tomaba de los hombros y me llevaba adentro, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

Veía las armaduras completamente armadas, estando de pie por las literas que al parecer iban a usar.

Como las otras 4 soldados estaban en fila, desnudas, mientras Clansy las examinaba…..

Y claro que Clansy se había desabrochada la bata…

-"Mmmm….es realmente interesante…", decía la Dra. Clansy como estaba palpando los pechos de la sargento Maud.

Que debo de admitir, que eran muy grandes.

Al menos 2 tallas más grandes que las de mi tía y la Dra. Clansy.

Casi como las tenía yo al llegar y antes de que se me agrandaran después de 2 embarazos una talla más.

Pero bueno, Maud se veía más fuerte que las demás, como tanto sus brazos, piernas y abdomen están bien tonificados…

-"Si son así de grandes aun reducido en un 50% el aumentador de atributos…es que ya los tenías bien grandes de vuelta en casa…", decía fascinada Pixi como Clansy las palpaba.

-"Eran solo un poco más grandes que el promedio, pero no tanto….", decía la tal Maud en su voz monótona, aunque estaba algo sonrojada.

-"Pero aun así…..", decía sorprendida Clansy.

-"Creo que solo esta siendo humilde, porque yo también las tenia más grandes que el promedio, como mi novia me lo decía mucho cuando estábamos en la intimidad…..y aún así…no las tengo tan grandes como las de ella", decía la teniente Switie Drops algo sonrojada, pero sonando celosa, como se cruzaba de brazos sobre sus pechos, que solo es una talla superior comparado a las de mi tía.

-"Oye….oye….esto es solo un examen medico…no una competencia….", decía la tal Starlight como intentaba calmar a Switie Drops, que estaba a su lado.

Y ella sí tenia unos pechos como los de Pixi.

-"Además, hemos venido a acabar con los secuaces de Advent, no a competir quien tiene el mejor cuerpo", decía toda seria la teniente Deadly como se estiraba.

Como ella incluso tenía una talla de pecho menor que las de Pixi.

Siendo la que podría usar ropa normal para mujeres sin resaltar tanto.

Pero, al ser ella tan palida…

Aun resaltaría mucho en publico, y más en la oscuridad.

-"En fin, voy a aprovechar que tenemos un pequeño descanso, y me voy a dormir…..porque a diferencia de ustedes, soy un ser nocturno, y eh estado ya despierta todo un día…..", decía Deadly como bostezaba mientras se iba a la litera de arriba de una de las que había la armadura al lado.

Y le pude ver por detrás como sus alas estaban conectadas a su cuerpo, sus alas de murciélago, además, de que no tenía un trasero normal, más bien, hasta podría ser como el de una mujer normal su figura, pero su palidez la delataría mucho, y sus alas, obviamente.

-"Mmmm….yo igual"; decía mi tía como bostezaba, "Yo trabajo de noche, y me vendría un merecido descanso", decía mi tía como se estiraba sus brazos hacia arriba y caminaba hacia otra litera con armaduras al lado.

Y podía ver como sus alas de pegaso estaban conectadas igual a su cuerpo sin ninguna clase de incomodidad aparente.

Y la verdad, es que si, mi tía no por nada era bailarina exótica.

Porque tiene un trasero de burbuja casi tan grande como el mío y que muchas chicas envidiarían.

Y obviamente yéndose a dormir desnudas…..

Bueno, ya se probarán la ropa que les traje, mañana…..

-"Y obviamente el que le toca dormir es a Fresh, después de todo es un batpony que duerme de día"; decía yo.

-"Si, es lo justo", decía Switie Drops toda seria.

-"Concuerdo", decía Starlight Glimmer.

Maud solo asintió.

Como aun estaba algo sonrojada, como la Dra. Clansy seguía palpando cada zona del cuerpo de Maud.

-"Eh, y es realmente necesario hacer eso?", pregunto yo.

-"Es un chequeo natural de rutina cuando solo se tiene que usar cascos y sentir si hay algo duro o blando en los lugares donde no debería ser blandos o duros", decía Clansy toda seria.

-"Bueno…ya puedes usar magia, active el Jamm anti magia, así que podemos usar magia por unas 2 horas", decía yo.

-"Uff…gracias por eso, realmente es aburrido hacer un examen físico como un pony tierra o un pegaso", decía Clansy con una sonrisa como se enderezo y dejo de tocar a Maud y la miro fijamente…sin hacer nada por un buen rato

-"Eh…..y como hacemos magia?", pregunto Clansy algo curiosa.

-"Por las manos", decía yo como brillaban mis manos para poner la ropa que traje en una mesa libre.

-"Ohh….", decía Clansy toda fascinada como se miraba las manos por un segundo.

Antes de levantarlas en dirección a Maud y mirarla fijamente, como sus manos brillaban de un aura de color crema.

Y en eso, el cuerpo de Maud fue en vuelto por la misma aura.

Como Clansy miraba de arriba a abajo lentamente…..

Hasta llegar a sus pies, donde fue el momento en que apago su magia y bajo las manos.

-"Mmm…..tener las manos para hacer magia es más útil que un cuerno la verdad….ahora puedo dirigirla con mayor facilidad que antes…..", decía toda fascinada mientras sonreía Clansy.

-"Pero…..que lograste averiguar?", pregunto Pixi toda curiosa.

-"Bueno, los órganos no han cambiado mucho, solo son un poco más grandes a los que tenemos en forma de pony, además de perfectamente posicionados para que funcionen estando de pie el individuo, pero, Maud al ser pony tierra tiene aun las mismas características que un pony tierra, una masa muscular mucho más densa que el promedio y que le da su fuerza característica, y unos huesos mucho más resistente que el promedio, además….parece que aun tenemos nuestros ciclos de celo una vez al mes…..y luego, no tiene nada más extra…aparte de sus pechos, que no tienen leche…pero para cuando este lista para ser madre, se llenarán y aumentara al menos una talla más para cuando se llenen cuando este embarazada"; decía Clansy toda tranquila explicándolo.

-"Y…..entonces, crees poder tratarnos si nos hieren?", pregunto yo toda curiosa.

De saber si las grandes habilidades de la Dra. Clansy están aún a la altura.

-"Necesitaría analizarlos a todos y ver como están en estos momentos, así sabré como restablecer sus partes heridas como se debe"; decía Clansy toda tranquila y confiada.

-"Bueno, solo faltaría saber si los sueros de curación rápida funcionarían", decía Pixi toda pensativa.

-"Eso ya lo probaremos después….y esperando que no cause un efecto secundario perjudicial al que inyectemos con ello", decía Clansy algo preocupada….

Si….

La misma Clansy…..la que apenas se preocupaba por otros que no fuera ella misma….

Esta preocupada por el uso de un suero experimental…..

En serio…

Que ha pasado con ella?

Porque yo se que ella no se comporta así por lo que me han contado.

-"En fin, dejando eso de lado, porque no nos probamos la ropa que trajo Sunset, , ya que nos vamos a quedar despiertos en este turno, hay que hacerlo estando presentables, para cuando nos topemos con otros humanos", sugirió Starlight.

-"Eso si es una buena idea para variar….", comento Switie.

Como las 3 soldados fueron a ver la ropa que traje.

-"Yo solo me voy a echar a descansar un rato…..", decía la Dra. Clansy como se estiraba.

Como estaba yo detrás de ella, y pese a que no tiene la misma anchura de caderas o el tamaño del trasero de mi tía.

Aun así tiene un trasero más grande que el promedio humano para las mujeres.

-"Sabes, eh vivido cosas muy traumantes las últimas horas, y el dormir, como que no pasará en buen tiempo, así que para distraerme, quiero hablar con tu esposo sobre el bloqueo de los detectores de magia, es algo que realmente nos puede ser de utilidad en esta guerra", decía Pixi toda pensativa.

-"No se…."; decía yo aun desconfiada de esta changeling.

Aunque hable super amablemente.

-"Escucha, ya no robamos emociones positivas, también las compartimos, así que no le voy a hacer nada malo", decía Pixi con una sonrisa amable al final como se acercaba a mí.

-"Pero eso de robar conocimientos no me agrada nada"; decía yo toda seria.

-"Oye, no los robamos, los copiamos, Meca Master aun mantiene todos sus recuerdos, y te prometo que los de tu esposo se van a mantener iguales", decía ella aun de la manera más amable posible.

Mmm…..pero….

-"Y no, no voy a transformarme en ti, para andar teniendo sexo gratis con tu esposo, que ya en el diario escribes como es en la cama, y después de todo en casa ya tengo a alguien que me hace chillar y acabar como una fuente varias veces en una sola sesión", decía ella algo sonrojada, pero orgullosa de ello.

-"Ok….no estaba pensando en ello….", decía yo como me sonrojaba igual.

Pero más por haber escribido eso antes de enterarme que mi padre le compartía el libro a otros la tercera vez que hablamos por el libro.

Creí que eramos solo yo y papa hablando…

Pero…..como también informaba de las cosas que pasaban en este mundo.

Como que también era un informe de misión.

Un informe de misión donde hablaba de cosas muy intimas sobre mí ... *pensó ella toda avergonzada….y aunque no lo admitiera, algo excitada*

-"Lo siento, es que hay muchos que pensaban eso al tenerme cerca cuando empece a trabajar con ponys"; decía ella algo apenada.

-"Bien…iremos a ver a mi esposo…pero no quiero que le hagas nada malo", decía yo toda seria.

-"Más daño le haces tu en la intimidad, con ese cuerpazo de modelo minotauro sobre un humano que ni llega al 1.80mt", decía Pixi toda sonriente.

-"Puedes dejar de relatar las cosas personales que leiste sobre mí en el diario?", pregunto yo toda sonrojada y un poco enojada ya de eso.

-"Lo siento, creí que una pequeña broma animaría el ambiente"; decía Pixi algo apenada.

-"Pues no lo hace…..", decía yo como me cruzaba de brazos….."En fin, vamos haya, que para este punto mi esposo lo he despertado, y para terminar lo más rápido posible nos teletransportaremos", decía yo aun algo enojada.

-"Eso esta bien para mi"; decía Pixi más tranquila como se ponía a mi lado

Como reunía suficiente magia para teletransportarme al campamento.

Dejando a las 3 que aun seguían viendo la ropa que traje en paz.

.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.

 **Starlight Glimmer**

 **En esos momentos**

-"Bueno, realmente creo que andar con una de estas poleras es más que suficiente"; decía yo como sujetaba uno de esos polos, que era un celeste simple y nada más de manga corta.

Y que a mí por lo menos me llega hasta solo ¼ de mi muslo, casi como un vestido provocativo.

-"Pues claro, las has visto esos enormes pechos que tiene y lo alta que es, es obvio que sus ropas nos quedarían grandes", decía Switie Drops también pegando uno de los polos que era de color amarillo a su cuerpo para ver si le ajustara bien.

Y si.

Creo que hasta nos sobra…..

-"Pero eso me ayuda a mí, que tengo casi su misma figura", decía Maud toda inexpresiva como siempre, como se va poniendo una polera negra.

Que tal como menciona.

Le queda sin problemas y le llega justo solo un poco sobre su entrepierna.

Y no parece ni apretarle en el area de los pechos.

-"Si, pero digo, los pantalones no nos van a caber para nada….."; decía yo como veía uno de esos jeans, el de color negro, que al desplegarlos.

Que además de lo largos que son, esta hecho para una yegua…..o en este caso chica con un trasero bien amplio.

Y el mio no es tan grande que digamos….. *pensaba ella como ponía una mano en su cadera izquierda y se veía su trasero*

Bueno, conozco unos hechizos para agrandar y achicar objetos…

Pero esos hechizos agrandan todo el objeto en general, no partes específicos de este.

Porque si achico los pantalones hasta ajustarse a mi curvatura para que no me quede tan suelto.

La zona de las piernas estarían super apretadas.

Y lo mismo con una polera, donde achicaría hasta el agujero para meter la cabeza, y las mangas y así al final no obtener nada…..

-"Bueno, no es su culpa que al pasar por el portal tenga el cuerpo de una hembra minotauro", decía ella como tomaba el pantalón jean azul y se lo ponía….algo torpemente porque bueno….

Nadie de aquí ha usado una prenda de vestir para nuestras patas traseras….

Pero al final se lo pone y se lo abrocha….

-"Pero aun así creo que me queda un poco apretado en la zona de los muslos…", decía Maud como se ajustaba un poco el pantalón en esa zona.

Y como no…

Si tiene unas piernas muy musculosas.

Aunque su trasero no sobresalga mucho.

Aun así sus piernas son grandes, y que hasta podría aplastar una sandia con esos muslos que tiene.

-"Bueno…al menos estos no son con botones…", decía Switie Drops al tomar el de camuflaje para nieve, que si, parece que son de los que se estiran del área de la cintura.

Así que yo tome el que quedaba de esos de camuflaje.

El de bosques.

Y me lo puse antes que el polo, solo para probar.

Y la verdad es que si se ajusta bien…

Pero en la parte de mi trasero parece que sobra tela….

Pero bueno, me queda, y eso es lo que importa.

Así que me pongo el polo para así estar como humanos normales por fin.

Aunque no combinen mucho nuestras vestimentas.

-"Pero solo hay 2 botas…", decía Maud como las señalo al par.

Que si, un par son blancas para ir con el pantalón de camuflaje con patrones invernales.

Y el otro verde oscuro para ir con el pantalón de camuflaje con patrones boscosos.

-"Ustedes úsenlo, a mi nunca me gusto usar zapatos", decía Maud.

-"Pero creo que aquí deberíamos usarlos….porque no se ustedes, pero con estos llamados "pies" que tienen los humanos, siento mucho el frío del suelo", decía yo como me miraba los pies.

-"Si….parecen ser más delicados que las pezuñas….", decía toda pensativa Switie.

-"Si lo son…así que si, usen calzados", mencionaba la Dra. Clansy desde la litera donde se había echado a relajarse.

-"Mmm….-", es lo único que dijo Maud, no muy feliz con la noticia como fruncía un poco el ceño.

En fin, solo son ponerse medias y luego las botas…

Solo una ultima prenda y así no parecer seres extraños en esta nave…

Que más me parece un bunker…..

Pero si dicen que es una nave…..

Bueno…..lo vere para creer…

.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.

 **Ufff….esto se parece ya a los viejos tiempos, jejej.**

 **10 mil palabras cada domingo jeje.**

 **-"Pues si autor, aunque como decían en los comentarios del fanfic, que milagro le bajas curvaturas a las chicas?", pregunto sorprendida Seras.**

 **-"Bueno, es que ellas van a combatir, no a calentar a las personas con sus cuerpos", decía yo el autor.**

 **-"Pero se nota que le bajaste un 50%...si tienen tallas normales o alcanzables la mayoría de esas chicas, excepto por Maud….que si aun con una rebaja del 50% es casi parecida a Sunset….pues como se vería entonces?", pregunto ella toda curiosa al final toda pensativa.**

 **-"Casi como tu, con tus pechotes enormes, y un culazo", decía yo el autor todo sonriente.**

 **-"Sabes que…no me sorprendería en lo absoluto", decía Seras toda tranquila, "Después de todo he visto imágenes clop en que la familia Pie es caracterizada por tener tetas grandes, jeje", decía Seras toda tranquila.**

 **-"Si, y me baso que las siluetas de un unicornio son más de supermodelo de pasarela, o sea, no tienen muchas curvas, las pegasos o batpony no tendrían mucho, por ser más atléticas, en especial las que son soldados, y claro las pony tierra tendrían pechos más grandes que las unicornios y los pegasos", decía yo con una sonrisa.**

 **-"Ahhh….clasicos estereotipos que todos conocen en el fandom….buena esa amigo", decía Seras toda sonriente, "Así que…eso significa que si Luna pasa por el portal…como sería?", pregunto ella toda curiosa.**

 **-"Bueno, yo me basaría que Celestia mediría sus casi 3 metros de alto, y sus 2 enormes jarras serían hasta 1 talla mayor que las que tienes, y sus caderas…..ufff…..así que…..Luna ya recuperada, ella mediría sus 2 metros, 2,25 mt, y tendría tu talla de pechos, y unas caderas tonificadas porque después de todo, ella esta en forma", decía yo todo pensatrivo.**

 **-"Ufff…..ya es clásico del fandom esas descripciones, jejeje"; decía Seras toda sonriente.**

 **-"Si, lo se, y ya planeare luego como cambiaron los grifos cuando pasen por el portal, y los de Saddle Arabia igual, y las cebras…..", decía yo todo pensativo.**

 **-"Dejame adivinar…..cebras igual a afroamericanos?", pregunto ella algo burlona.**

 **Yo solo asentí.**

 **-"Jejej, tan esterotipico amigo lector"; decía ella aun toda sonriente y media burlona.**

 **-"En fin, pero que te pareció el capitulo?", pregunto yo.**

 **-"Bueno, es un buen resumen, bien resumido de lo pasado últimamente, además que les da un momento para respirar a los ya cansados Equestres, y eso esta bien, supongo, además de que al menos fueron sabiendo que palabras decir y que no, y eso si demuestra que estudiaron, y eso me gusta"; decía Seras toda pensativa.**

 **-"Si, y ahora van a ponerse a planear que hacer a continuación, además del porque no han visto a ningún soldado del XCOM por allí", decía yo todo tranquilo.**

 **-"Ya veremos el porque, aunque con lo que planteabas antes, creo ya saber donde están", decía Seras toda traviesa.**

 **Ok, y antes de soltar más spoilers, ya termino el relleno, jeje.**

 **-"Bueno….igual no hay mucho más que hablar, además de la apreciación del cuerpo femenino, jeje"; decía Seras toda burlona.**

 **Si.**

 **Así que gente bonita, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo con la unión de XCOM y el ACM y la rázon principal de porque esto es un crossover.**

 **Jejje.**

 **Así que no se olviden de comentar, pásenlo bonito la semana, y pues eso :3**


	106. Chapter 106

_**Capitulo 106: No somos nada diferentes….**_

 **Subcomandante Fresh Night**

 **1 de junio del año 2030**

 **Habitación del Jefe Central Bradford en el Avenger**

 **6:50 am**

-"Así que como….ponys….ustedes realmente no usan ropa?", pregunto el aun incrédulo por la revelación que tuvimos sobre como nos veíamos realmente, como solo los 2 entramos a su habitación dentro de esta base, mientras que los otros se fueron a la habitación de la comandante.

Después de un minuto de un silencio incomodo hasta llegar aquí, que no esta lejos de las barracas.

Y la verdad es que su habitación es simplemente una cama, un poster pegado que dice XCOM, con su gran insignia en la pared.

Y un armario pegado a la pared de metal, y un escritorio en otro lado, y una mesita de noche al lado de su cama.

-"Si usamos, pero para eventos de gala, pero, personalmente, yo nunca he usado", decía yo todo serio, para que entienda que es verdad.

-"Aunque usted sea un oficial…..no tiene uniformes para eventos formales?", pregunto el como fue a su armario a buscar algo de ropa.

-"Cuando estaba en el ejercito regular, en mi unidad, el uniforme tanto formal, como regular era la de una simple pechera de color negro, con una luna creciente en el pecho, un casco violeta y unos cascos violetas, y que básicamente dejaba todo el abdomen y las patas traseras al descubierto", decía yo al recordar mi poco tiempo en la guardia Lunar.

-"Bueno, con solo decir que dejaban expuesto tanta cosa…se refleja en que realmente no tuvieron guerras en mucho tiempo", decía Bradford como ponía en su cama una polera blanca sin mangas, una chaqueta café claro, y un par de jeans azules, además de unas botas café claro y un par de calcetines.

-"Si, pero la organización del ACM, si…..pero conflictos pequeños, en su mayoría con dragones rebeldes que cada 100 a 200 años decían que el tratado de no agresión era una burla hacia su raza, y que ellos deberían ser nuestros amos, y que solo terminaban en nosotros obteniendo más materia prima para nuestras armaduras y lanzas con sus escamas", decía yo todo tranquilo.

-"Sunset si menciono algo sobre ellos, pero sin decir que especie era…..pero, en serio los dragones tienen tanta inteligencia para tener una nación?", pregunto el, "Y por cierto, ve si es de tu talla…..después de todo no se que tanto oculta esa armadura", decía el al señalar a la cama con las prendas que saco.

-"Nación como tal no…..más bien es como un gran grupo nomada que se mueve en su territorio cuando y como quiere, y su líder, aunque ha vivido más de mil años como Celestia, y gracias a que ella y Luna le salvaron a su raza una vez, es que pudieron tener ese tratado de no agresión, solo por una deuda de vida hacia las princesas", decía yo al recordar eso.

-"Pero su gente no respeta eso?", pregunto el como yo fui a ver sus prendas.

-"Al principio si, porque Celestia y Luna los había salvado de la completa y absoluta extinción…..y que los dragones jóvenes no quieren admitir", decía yo como de una vez empece a quitarme las piezas de la armadura cerca de la cama y las colocaba en el piso.

-"Adivino…..el apocalipsis de hace más de 1000 años no?", pregunto Bradford como a la vez observaba mi armadura.

Yo solo asentí.

-"En serio fue algo tan apocalíptico que no quedo nada de lo que paso antes?", pregunto el algo curioso.

Como solo terminaba de quitarme las partes de las extremidades de la armadura.

-"Si, así de mal fue…", decía yo todo serio ello.

Como llego la hora de salir de la armadura.

Que se abría como si fuera una caja de madera.

Con un lado había las visagras, y el otro lado donde se ajustaba a la perfección.

Dejándome enteramente desnudo allí.

Pisando el frío suelo de metal.

Y sintiendo corrientes de aire por todos lados….

Ufff…

No se como aguantan los humanos estar sin pelaje….

Pero a la vez veo mi cuerpo…..y bueno, como pony no estaba tan en forma…..pero al menos se nota que tengo musculatura.

En especial en mi torso.

Y bueno, en casa yo no la tenía solo un poquito más grande que el promedio, pero no se si lo que tengo ahora entre las piernas es más grande que el promedio humano….

Pero si ciento un peso extra entre mis piernas la verdad.

En fin, voy enseguida a ponerme la ropa.

Y creo que mayor comodidad para ambos, me empece a poner los pantalones, y si, me cupo bien, sobraba un poco mucho espacio en mis piernas, porque bueno, no soy de correr, así que no las tengo tan fuertes, soy más de volar, así que eso explica porque parece que tengo un torso más notablemente musculado.

Acomode mi ahora pesado miembro para evitar cerrar el cierre en este…y lo abotone…..

Porque pueda que no haya usado ropa, pero no significa que no se como se debe abrochar una camisa…

Luego la camisa blanca sin mangas y la chaqueta fue fácil, me quedaron bien

Y las medias igualmente, y las botas también…..

Pero claro, tenía agujetas…así que les di el mismo tipo de nudo que uno le daría a tu bolsa de dormir cuando sales al campo.

No se si esta bien o mal para estas botas humanas.

Pero…..si esta bien sujeta, yo creo que esta bien.

Y sus botas apenas si me quedaron.

-"Pero esta es la cosa, Sunset hablo de lo grande que fue Celestia manteniendo la paz….pero que cometió los errores de guardarse la información mucho para ella misma y dejar que la nobleza se saliera con las suya,…pero….que hay de esa hermana suya, Luna, como lo ve el resto del mundo?", pregunto Bradford algo curioso.

-"Bueno, Celestia dejo que se hiciera mofa del nombre de su hermana por siglos solo porque estaba aun de luto por mandar a Luna a estasis, y que lentamente se olvidara sus acciones hechas en la historia, como ser una de las que ayudo a salvar el mundo junto a Celestia, pero irónicamente, el resto del mundo no olvido, otras naciones la ven y tienen días festivos recordando sus actos junto a su hermana por ayudarles a salvarlos de monstruos de pesadilla que les iban a llevar a la extinción"; decía yo todo serio.

Por recordar esos tiempos muy oscuros.

-"Y cuando volvió…como exactamente fue bienvenida….Sunset no hablo mucho de ello cuando nos dijo sobre los años en que salió ella de su estasis", decía el todo serio.

-"Mal, gracias a esas historias de difamación que hubo sin problemas durante siglos, ella no fue muy bien vista por nadie, pero ningún noble levantaría la voz en contra de ello, al menos que quieran repetir los eventos que sucedieron después de la fallida operación de la ayuda al reino grifo, donde Celestia ordeno la masacre de nobles y cientos de allegados a estos que ayudaron a silenciar lo que estaba pasando alrededor del mundo", decía yo todo serio.

-"Y el resto del mundo como tomo su regreso?", pregunto el.

-"Como si la salvadora verdadera hubiera regresado, todo el mundo la quería a ella, y no a su hermana, más bien, cuando termino la guerra de los piratas, y se supo que Celestia ni enterada estaba de su sufrimiento porque dejo que los nobles controlaran su nación, borraron su nombre de todos los libros de historia sobre ella y Luna salvando al mundo, poniendo a Luna como la única salvadora", decía yo todo serio como sonrió levemente como bajo la cabeza un poco al recordar como Genova me conto eso.

Los días de "Las salvadoras del mundo", se convirtieron en el "Día de Luna la gran salvadora".

-"Y que opinas al respecto?", pregunto el.

-"Eh….porque preguntas eso?", pregunto yo algo confundido al verlo.

-"Parece como si estuvieras feliz de que Celestia fuera odiada y Luna alabada", decía el.

-"Bueno, te diré la verdad, mi raza….odia a Celestia, somos los únicos dentro del país que le podría decir a la cara que es una perra, sin pensarlo 2 veces, después de todo…mientras lloraba por su hermana…..dejo a nuestra raza que era más apegada a Luna, ser masacrada por toda la población, dirigida por los nobles que sobrevivieron a la purga de Nightmare Moon", decía yo todo serio, controlando mi enojo al recordar siempre nuestra historia.

-"Acaso, puedes perdonar a la gobernante que cerro la corte por todo un año de luto…..mientras los nuestros eran perseguidos como perros y colgados en las plazas….nuestras hembras asesinadas frente a sus hijos, sus hijos le seguían después, como los varones eran colgados en plazas publicas, mientras que la guardia personal de Celestia, solo miraba….?", decía yo aun controlando mi enojo como estaba sentado en la cama, y apretaba sus sabanas sin darme cuenta.

-"Como…..sobrevivieron?", pregunto el seriamente.

-"De las decenas de miles que había en el país, apenas si quedábamos 1000…la gran mayoría solo niños y niñas, solo huérfanos…..…todos ocultos en una montaña, donde se erigiría la nueva capital, Canterlot, la ciudad se construyo sin problemas, mientras los nuestros vivían en las cuevas robando comida de los obreros, y cazando animales del bosque cercano por los años que duro la construcción de la nueva capital, hasta que unos trabajadores iban a cerrar todas las entradas a las minas, para evitar que algún niño se perdiera en ellos, cerraron cada una de ellas…..como los nuestros estaban demasiado asustados como para siquiera evitar eso….pero, cuando cerraron la ultima entrada, más cerca del nuevo castillo, un grupo de 5 se armo de valor, y empezaron a embestir la pared de mármol levantada allí con todas sus fuerzas, y aunque se fracturaron las patas delanteras, siguieron haciéndolo….hasta casi morir…hasta por fin romper la pared, y así por fin obtener algo de luz…", decía yo todo serio al recordar esa historia.

Contada de generación en generación…..

5 valientes batponys…..evitando a toda costa la muerte por inanición de toda su raza.

-"Pero ese escándalo al estar rompiendo las paredes trajo a toda la guarnición local para ver que estaba pasando, y esos batpony no se encontraron con luz natural…era la luz de los cuernos de los guardias reales unicornios, listos para dispararles a matar….pero, Celestia, también estaba allí, y les ordeno a sus guardias apagar sus cuernos, y ella toda compasiva fue hacia esos 5 batpony, que estaban cansados, y con sus patas delanteras rotas por tanto embestir la pared…..fue hacia uno de ellos, y le hizo una pregunta que ardera en la memoria de todos los batpony hasta que muramos", decía yo todo serio como apretaba con más fuerza las sabanas debajo de mi.

 _ **-"Pero que hacen aquí mis pequeños ponys?"**_

-"Esa sola pregunta….hizo que el que ahora se conoce en nuestra historia, como Shadow Spring…le escupiera en la cara a Celestia, haciéndola retroceder un poco y le respondiera antes de que un guardia real le atravesara con una lanza en el pecho por esa insolencia", decía yo como solo sonreía al recordar lo único bueno de esa historia.

 _ **-"Morir como los perros que crees que somos….."**_

-"En ese instante, la princesa Celestia con enojo, no hacia Shadow, miro al guardia que le empalo, y solo lo dejo inconsciente al lanzarle un hechizo paralizante, en vez de matarlo, y envio al resto fuera de allí, de allí en adelante, ella con los ojos llorosos empezó a pedirle disculpas al resto, pero, eso no devolvería a los padres de todos los huérfanos…., de allí en adelante ella obligo a todos sus trabajadores para crear un barrio para los nuestros, como se hacía ley que era ilegal hacernos daño…..y así supuestamente ve como si nos salvara de morir, pero yo digo, vivir en un barrio siendo marginados por la población…no es vivir si me preguntas a mi", decía yo todo serio.

-"Pero…aun así, con todo ese turbio pasado…..decides ayudar…porque?", pregunto el todo serio.

-"Porque si nuestro mundo cae, nuestras familias caerán igual…y solo porque yo solo se hacer una cosa, y es disparar…..y si así los salvo, que así sea, y si también salvo a otros ponys…..bueno, son cosas que pasan", decía yo todo serio.

-"Pero, toda su raza odia a los que no son como ustedes, eso no solo traería más odio?", pregunto el.

-"Si, lo haría, aunque nadie lo quiera admitir, pero yo no y algunos pocos que quieren intentar ser amigos de otras razas, y creo que por eso tengo a Comet, que es un unicornio, el es mi mejor amigo después de todo, además, no todos los ponys son racistas, al menos los que conozco, pero algo es unánime, si hay que elegir entre obedecer a Luna, o a Celestia, nosotros elegiremos a Luna…siempre", decía yo todo serio.

Y algo nostálgico al recordar a mi primer amor.

Quick Dash….

-"Pero, yo creo que hablamos mucho de mi raza…no crees?", pregunto yo más relajado gracias al recordar a Quick Dash.

-"Como veas, yo no voy a presionar más, después de todo, al igual que la comandante, solo intentamos entender tu mundo y que clases de aliados nuevos tenemos", decía Bradford serio, pero un nivel de seriedad que roza lo tranquilo.

Es que se nota lo profesional que es el humano y que talvez no se ha relajado en mucho tiempo.

O solo es su voz que si se nota lo grave e imponente que debe de ser un oficial.

-"Entiendo…..es su trabajo después de todo, de seguro si Comet o Destiny estuvieran aquí, harían 1001 preguntas para entenderlos a ustedes"; decía yo como solo me levantaba ya.

-"Y tu no las tienes?", pregunto el medio intrigado.

-"Solo 1, pero es para tu comandante, pero, no, solo me enseñaron a disparar y nada más, y como dije, nuestra raza fue tan marginada que digamos que, tampoco podíamos ir a escuela de oficiales, y lo único que se de dirigir, es por experiencia nada más y algunas charlas que tuve con Comet…..pero nada más", decía yo aun relajado.

Porque es la verdad.

-"Bueno, la experiencia siempre supera a cualquier cosa que aprendas en un libro", decía Bradford, creo que para animarme.

-"Dile eso a Destiny y te dará una charla de 1 hora de porque eso no es cierto"; decía yo mientras sonrío un poco, porque después de todo, ella es la de seguir las reglas al pie de la letra.

-"Bueno, será interesante tener una charla así con otro oficial entonces"; decía el un poco más relajado, pero sin dejar de tener ese tono serio que tiene.

-"Ahora vamos a por tu comandante que de seguro están esperando buen rato", decía yo.

El solo asintió como ambos salimos del cuarto, y antes de preguntar donde quedaba esa habitación, solo dimos 6 pasos por el pasillo hasta una puerta de acero, que se abrió solo apenas con la presencia de Bradford al frente de ella.

Y yo entre con el.

En el cuarto estaban Tygan, Lily Shen, y la comandante Lola, y este cuarto si es más espacioso, si consideras que tener unos 2 sofas en medio del cuarto, un monitor en un lado de este, una cama a un costado, un gran librero con libros y algunos trofeos en este, un escritorio con una variedad de documentos y libros en ellos también, y una repisa donde de seguro guarda su ropa la comandante.

-"Bueno, al parecer esas armaduras son mucho más voluminosas de lo que creía", comentaba Shen al verme.

-"Si, es que cada versión de nuestra armadura aumentaba el blindaje y la agilidad dentro de estos, pero claro, son difíciles de construir y creo que al menos se creaba 15 armaduras clase V.4 por mes", decía yo al hacer memoria.

-"Podríamos echarle un vistazo para ver si podemos aplicar su tecnología en nuestras armaduras?", pregunto Shen.

-"Puedes hablar con Pixi, ella con gusto podría darte los planos, después de todo ella tiene los recuerdos del quien los diseño en primer lugar", decía yo.

-"Pero que tan resistentes son?", pregunto Shen más curiosa.

-"Bueno, la versión V.1 podía aguantar 3 disparos de plasma antes de derretirse y penetrar, pero estos ahora pueden tolerar 20 disparos de plasma antes de siquiera penetrar"; decía yo haciendo memoria.

-"Dudo que solo con aumentar unas capas de blindaje puedan aguantar tanto…."; decía algo escéptica Shen.

-"Es que también tienen una armadura psionica que es invisible, pero cuando le disparas brilla de azul, y aguanta también sus buenos disparos", decía yo.

-"Como el brillo azul que había alrededor de tus alas?", pregunto Shen.

Yo solo asentí.

-"Pero, que hay de los rifles de riel, cuanto aguantan los disparos de esos?", pregunto Shen.

-"Bueno, no sabría decírselo, pero, al ver los cuerpos de muchos camaradas soldados caídos cuando llegue a Canterlot, creo que no aguanta mucho como quisiéramos", decía yo no muy feliz por recordar eso.

-"Pero, cambiado de tema, cuando llegaste, decías que querías crear un campamento no?", pregunto la comandante Lola.

-"Si, porque no se ofendan, pero dudo que este lugar pueda aguantar la gran cantidad de tropas que van cruzar por el portal"; decía yo todo serio.

-"Si, esta nave tiene sus limitaciones, pero talvez podamos hallar una buena ubicación para su campamento, después de todo, mencionaste que tenemos al menos 3 semanas para que lleguen no?", pregunto la comandante.

-"Si, más por ayudar en la limpieza para que los civiles puedan iniciar las labores de reconstrucción, y aunque habíamos previsto la destrucción de cosechas, y tenemos varias toneladas de suministros guardadas, solo duraran unos 6 meses a lo mucho", decía yo todo serio.

-"Gracias por especificar eso", decía la comandante.

Yo solo asentí.

-"Pero, que pasa con las otras naciones, talvez ellos no se aguanten tanto tiempo y envíen sus tropas antes", decía Bradford.

-"Es posible, pero lo ultimo que sabemos que en Eastland los aliens han soltado una gran cantidad de tropas, aunque según cuentan, lo tienen controlado, pero no sabemos si es verdad o no", decía yo.

-"Es notable que darán prioridad en deshacerse de los vestigios de los aliens lo más antes posible antes de darse a la tarea de enviarnos tropas", comentaba Bradford algo pensativo.

-"De echo, es lo que yo haría, no dejar ningún cabo suelto atrás", comentaba la comandante.

-"Como tener tropas por toda la nave vigilándonos…", comentaba yo como me cruzaba de brazos.

La comandante y Bradford me miraban sorprendidos.

-"Soy un ser que puede volar a grandes velocidades y de noche en el caso de mi raza, si la madre naturaleza no nos hubiera dado una gran capacidad de percepción, hace mucho que nos hubiéramos extinguido al estrellarnos con cosas en nuestro camino", decía yo todo serio.

-"Bueno, si fuiste entrenado como tirador…..es algo lógico que seas muy perceptivo", comentaba Bradford.

-"Pero porque crees que teníamos tropas vigilándolos solo a ustedes?", pregunto la comandante con curiosidad.

-"Al levantar un poco mi cabeza para ver a Sunset, vi de reojo a 4 cabezas sobresaliendo en el techo de la lanzadera de la base en donde estábamos, además de ver las sombras de otras personas por los pasillos en donde íbamos", decía yo todo serio.

Además, si solo fueran los 4 alla arriba, pensaría que es que estaban afuera y tuvieron curiosidad, pero seguían vigilando el área…

Pero los que vi por los pasillos no lo pude dejar pasar.

Aunque creo que los únicos que les vi fui yo.

Pero es que Galicia es una pegaso que apenas vuela, y Deadly….bueno, para mi ella aun es un misterio.

-"Mmmmm….realmente impresionante….", decía la comandante.

-"Así que lo admiten?", pregunto yo sorprendido.

-"Bueno, negarlo cuando estamos intentando ver como ayudarnos mutuamente, nunca es una buena forma de empezar un acuerdo de ayuda mutua", decía la comandante.

-"Pero es porque solo Advent siempre miente con sus anuncios, así que estábamos algo escépticos sobre si de verdad ustedes eran o no sus enemigos, así que debíamos ser totalmente precavidos al respecto", decía Bradford todo serio.

-"Entiendo totalmente, si nosotros hubiéramos sido más precavidos, talvez hubiéramos podido descubrir la conspiración de Sky contra Celestia y nuestro país", decía yo con gran pesar.

-"Pero no te preocupes, hablaremos con todo el personal al respecto, sobre que ustedes son aliados, para que no haya ningún problema más adelante", decía Bradford.

Como la comandante asentía.

-"Bien, pero, ahora lo único que tengo que hacer es informarle a Destiny como va las cosas y a dormir, y ya dejar que ustedes sigan con su itinerario o que Destiny me orden hacer otra cosa", decía yo como me estiraba y bostezaba.

-"Nos hubiera gustado averiguar más cosas sobre su mundo…pero es comprensible que quiera descansar, después de todo acaba de venir después de que su mundo fue invadido", decía la comandante.

-"Y justamente estaba cubriendo a Comet su turno de día, así que llevo al menos más de 24 horas sin dormir…..además, estar volando por tu país ida y vuelta no ayuda", decía yo como me sobaba el cuello, sintiendo toda la tensión acumulada de todo el día.

-"Y, alguna de las que le acompaño sabe cual es la situación general que vivieron durante la invasión en el mundo?", pregunto la comandante.

-"Pixi podría mas o menos explicarles, pero, no insistan con saber de Chrysalis, o se pondrá muy nerviosa", decía yo.

-"Por su pasado con Chrysalis?", pregunto Bradford.

-"Como quisiéramos que solo fuera por su pasado", decía yo un poco nervioso.

-"Porque lo dices?", pregunto la comandante.

-"Bueno, Sunset les conto sobre la Dra. Clansy, y la Dra. Meddy Corp?", pregunto yo.

Los 3 asienten.

-"Si, dicen que eran brillantes doctoras", comento Tygan.

-"Que crearon las armas biológicas más poderosas jamás antes conocidas por todo nuestro planeta", decía yo seriamente.

-"Un virus modificado con la psionica?", pregunto Tygan.

-"Peor, y eso que la Dra. Meddy invento un virus zombi y un virus necrófago muy agresivo", decía yo todo serio al recordar cuando entramos a la base de Appelosa terminado el conflicto con los changelings.

Los adictos changelings eran simplemente pasta negra putrefacta en los suelos y pasillos de la base.

-"Espera…zombis…..o sea, los come cerebros muertos vivientes?", pregunto Shen sorprendida.

-"No comen cerebros, solo protegen a su ama, y su sangre es radioactiva a niveles letales y también severamente contagioso, y aunque tenemos forma de curarla…dejaría al individuo afectado esteril de por vida", decía yo todo serio.

-"Y porque tienen algo así con ustedes?", pregunto sorprendido Bradford.

-"Nosotros no lo quisimos, la Dra. Meddy lo invento por su supuesta seguridad, que si le hacen algo, soltaría el apocalipsis sobre nosotros, porque aunque la Dra. Meddy haya y sea la pionera del suero regenerador, ella también es la creadora de virus horribles y sus 2 super armas biológicas que estoy queriendo hablarles", decía yo todo serio.

-"Entonces dinos, que eran estas super armas biológicas?", pregunto Lola toda seria.

-"La primera creación, la llamo ANGEL-01, que es una mezcla biológicamente funcional de todas las especies sapientes del planeta, y si, eso incluye dragones, y alicornio", decía yo todo serio.

-"Angel….porque escogió un nombre así?", pregunto la comandante algo confundida.

-"No sabemos, y como murió durante la invasión, tampoco lo sabremos nunca"; decía yo seriamente.

-"Pero, que la hace de temible este ser que creo?", pregunto Tygan.

-"Mi amiga, Aura Clear, que comandaba la defensa de la base principal en Applelosa me conto lo que Angel fue capaz de hacer en batalla, y déjeme decirles, para un experimento que no se le fue enseñado a pelear, fue capaz de diezmar un batallón entero de alienígenas por su cuenta, y derribar una nave madre alienígena en el proceso"; decía todo serio.

-"Ahora entiendo porque te asusta ese poder"; decía Bradford todo serio.

-"Si, porque es el poder de un alicornio experimentado, además, ahora que su piel son como escamas de dragón, la hace también invulnerable, y los alicornios tienen un nivel de regeneración tan acelerado, que se recuperan de heridas mortales en minutos, si es que no le dieron en la cabeza o el corazón, por eso es que sobrevivió por tanto tiempo y cortaba cráneos de mutones como si fueran mantequilla con las garras de grifo que se le pusieron", decía yo todo serio.

-"Suena a criatura increíblemente brutal"; decía Shen.

-"Pixi dice que no, que irónicamente la Dra. Meddy se encariño con Angel, y abandono la idea de hacerla una super arma y hacer que viva una vida normal, una alicornio bípeda con garras que cortan acero como mantequilla y que una bofetada suave de ella te puede desnucar gracias a la super fuerza de un minotuaro y alicornio combinados", decía yo todo serio.

-"Pero nadie sabe porque entro en combate…solo teorizan de que presencio la muerte de la Dra. Meddy y quiso vengar su muerte, pero es que no hay testigos para saber si esa fue la verdadera razón, además, que también recibió el impacto de la super arma alienígena, y aunque no murió, se quedo inconsciente por el agotamiento", decía yo todo serio.

-"Pero es controlable?", pregunto Lola.

-"Si, pero, no tiene entrenamiento alguno, después de todo, tiene solo 9 años de vida, y con el cuerpo de una minotauro adulta de casi 3 metros de alto"; decía yo todo serio.

-"Con ese tamaño podría pelear con sectopodos mano a mano sin problemas", decía Shen toda sorprendida.

-"Pero, luego esta la otra super arma, y esa…esa también esta bajo control, pero…..digamos que la criatura elegida para darle los aumentos genéticos para ser casi tan letal que Angel, fue la peor de todas", decía yo como solo me daba nervios al recordarlos.

-"Y esa es?", pregunto impaciente un poco la comandante.

-"Chrysalis, al parecer fue a por la Dra. Meddy para que le ayude, pero Meddy la atrapo, no le dijo a nadie, pero al parecer una Dra. Clansy resentida por la Dra. Meddy, porque al parecer, ella era su ayudante, por no seguir con el proyecto de la super arma, eligio hacer de Chrysalis su arma personal, y lo hizo, y aunque no tiene completa invulnerabilidad, tiene la misma fuerza o más que Angel, y la experiencia para pelear, haciéndola extremadamente letal en batalla, porque, no han visto lo que yo vi cuando fue a por mi a salvarme cuando la nave en que estaba choco cerca de una ciudad que habíamos perdido", decía yo todo perturbado por lo que vi.

-"Vi como ella usando sus nuevas filosas garras rebana las gargantas de los mutones, atravesaba sus pechos con su puño, o con su psionica creaba cientos de lanzas que empalaban a cualquiera a su alcance….ella…..si no era peligrosa antes, ahora lo es peor", decía yo algo perturbado por recordarlo.

-"Pero aun así, tienen a la creadora de ese ser a bordo?", pregunto sorprendida la comandante.

-"Bueno, la princesa Luna se encargo de borrarle la memoria y pasar el control de Chrysalis a ella misma, y para evitar que Clansy recupere su memoria de alguna forma, la mandamos aquí, un lugar que evitara que recupere sus memorias alguna vez en su vida"; decía yo todo serio.

-"Es una apuesta arriesgada la verdad", decía la comandante.

-"Si, pero aun es una buena doctora, pese a que nos pese, y la verdad, es que necesitamos toda la ayuda posible, pero apenas vean que se interesa en el ADN de otros para crear un super soldado o supuestamente aumentar las habilidades de tus soldados, háganmelo saber, y la enviamos de regreso a Equestria", decía yo todo serio.

-"Como dije, una apuesta muy arriesgada la que hacen ponys"; decía la comandante.

*suspiro*

-"Como sea…..después de todo, Destiny es la comandante provisional hasta que Comet se recupere, que ellos sean quienes recaiga esa decisión, no yo", decía yo seriamente, "Ahora…..me puedo ir ahora a las barracas y dormir?", pregunto yo seriamente.

-"Si, si puedes", decía la comandante seriamente.

-"Gracias", decía yo como asentía y me retiraba.

Yo podía llegar solo.

Después de todo, solo fue un piso más arriba de donde estamos.

.-…-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-…..-.-.-

 **En esos momentos**

 **La comandante Lola Uroboros.**

-"Parece que lo que dice es de fiar….pero, me parece que sabe más cosas de lo que nos cuenta….", decía yo cuando el subcomandante Fresh se fue.

-"En realidad, he hablado con el, y la verdad, su pueblo ha sufrido lo mismo que lamentablemente en nuestro país le hizo a los nativo americanos, así que, técnicamente el ya dijo todo lo que sabe en realidad", dijo Bradford un poco más comprensivo de lo usual.

-"Mmm, pues conspiraciones, traiciones, exterminio sistematico de otras razas….como que el mundo perfecto de Sunset es más parecido al nuestro de lo que parece", comentaba Shen.

-"Pero una cosa esta clara, realmente parecen querer ayudar, y no vamos infravalorar eso", decía yo seriamente.

-"Además, los conocimientos que tienen puede complementarlos a niveles que ni creíamos posible alcanzar a corto plazo", comentaba Tygan.

-"En efecto, y esas armaduras en nuestros soldados si que podrían serle de utilidad", decía yo toda seria.

-"Aunque más parece que fueron creadas a medida, al ver que el campo psionico se ajustaba perfectamente a sus alas de cada uno", comentaba Shen.

-"Si…..y más al decir que tardaban tanto en hacer esas armaduras", decía yo.

-"Tenían los recursos y complejos industriales para fabricarlos, así que viendo lo avanzadas que son, siendo que al parecer avanzaron de la edad industrial a la era espacial en menos de 20 años es todo un logro que siquiera logren hacer esas armaduras", decía Tygan.

-"Bueno, solo quedara como son en acción, asi que Bradford, llama a todos que vuelvan a sus labores habituales, y que los soldados regresen a bordo", decía yo toda seria.

Bradford asintió.

-"El resto vuelva a sus obligaciones", decía yo toda seria.

Como Tygan y Shen asintieron.

Espero solo estar tomando la decisión correcta y no arrepentirme luego.

.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-

 **Sunset Shimmer**

 **En esos momentos**

 **En la tienda de Campaña que comparte con su esposo en la base Templaria**

*aparecen ambas en un flash*

-"Ahhggg….joooder, no puedo acostumbrarme a que hagas eso…..", decía mi esposo Wilson como casi lo haga caer sobre su trasero cuando me teletransporte de vuelta.

Pero lo logre agarrar de la cintura y traerlo hacia mi, chocando contra mis pechos.

-"Lo siento…", decía yo algo apenada.

Como lo dejaba libre y se paraba a mi lado.

-"Aww….siento como a pesar de estar algo enojado aun te quiere….", decía Pixi toda emocionada al lado mio.

-"Y quien es la que tiene los ojos azules….", decía Wilson algo nervioso al ver a Pixi como se sujetaba en mi otro brazo.

-"Es Pixi, al parecer justo cuando XCOM llega para conversar sobre si yo era alienígena realmente, como en mi hogar logran abrir un portal y traer un escuadron a ayudar aun después de sufrir la invasión, y lograr ganarla, porque al parecer, por desgracia, secuestraron a la princesa Celestia", decía yo toda seria.

-"Y porque ella no se ve como tu?"; pregunto algo confundido.

-"Que, quieres que todas las hembras vengamos con el par de enormes pechos de tu esposa?", pregunto Pixi toda juguetona como se desabrocho un poco su bata, para mostrar sus pechos, que aun son grandes para estándares humanos, pero son pequeños comparado con los mios y saltaba un poco sobre donde estaba parada para hacerlas rebotar.

-"Bueno….", decía mi esposo sin saber como responder como solo estaba mirando fijamente sus pechos de Pixi rebotar.

-"Oye, puedes concentrarte?", pregunto yo a Pixi.

-"Ya, ya, discúlpame por solo mantener los animos…cielos", decía ella algo irritada como ya volvía abotonarse la bata.

-"Y…..porque la trajiste a mi, y no se quedo con los de XCOM?", pregunto Wilson algo sonrojado como en todo el rato no dejo de prestarle atención a los pechos de Pixi.

-"Porque ella quiere copiar los conocimientos sobre el JAMM anti rastreo mágico de tu mente, y así trabajar en unos personales para cada miembro del escuadron de mi planeta que vino aquí", decía yo seriamente.

-"Espera…..entonces, te vas…..y dejas a ese escuadrón aquí?", pregunto preocupado Wilson.

-"No, no, aunque nada me haría más feliz que ver a mi padre y mi familia…debo quedarme y enseñarle al grupo que vino como moverse como humanos", decía yo toda seria.

-"Oh….bueno, eso si que es un alivio", decía el más agradecido y feliz.

-"Pero tu debes quedarte aquí con las niñas de manera indefinida", decía yo seriamente.

Además, necesito que en serio se quede en una zona segura con las niñas por ahora.

-"Mmm….bien, aunque mejor tu le tienes que explicar eso a ellas, sabes que apenas si me hacen caso a mi"; decía el sonando algo frustrado.

-"Curie si te hace caso"; decía yo como intentaba animarlo.

-"Claro, porque ella aunque quiere ser soldado, también le fascina las computadoras, pero Bee….no tanto", decía el nada contento.

-"Ok, lo haré, pero, puedes hacerme ese favor de darle lo que quiere Pixi….?", pregunto yo.

-"Dolera?", pregunto el algo asustado.

-"No, pero podemos hacer algo para distraerte para que no lo sientas, porque si vas a sentir algo de malestar porque técnicamente estaría hurgando en tu cabeza"; decía Pixi.

-"Fisicamente?", pregunto aun más nervioso Wilson.

-"No, con lo que ustedes llaman psionica", decía Pixi.

-"Entonces, que puedo hacer para ayudarte a distraerte?",pregunto Pixi amablemente.

-"Bueno…", decía el como me miro por un segundo…., "Sunset…..antes de que te vayas podemos hacerlo?", pregunto el.

-"Sabes que si", decía yo como le daba un beso en la boca, uno rápido.

Después de todo, quien sabe cuanto tiempo este fuera.

Y sin mis hijas cerca para sacar mi lado maternal.

Bueno…..mis manos estarán muy ocupadas durante las duchas….

-"Y…ella puede bailarme desnuda hasta que llegues?", pregunto el algo nervioso.

mmmmm….

Aunque confio poco en esta changeling…

Se que cualquier cosa que le haga hacer este changeling será culpa de changeling así que….

-"Bueno…pero guardarlo para mi esta bien", le digo yo lo más tranquila posible.

-"Mmmmm…me encanta los matrimonios abiertos…."; decía Pixi toda emocionada como se empezaba a desabrochar la bata.

-"No le hagas nada malo a mi esposo Pixi…..que si le tocas un pelo de más, tus ojos se teñirán rojo por los golpes que te dare", decía yo algo posesiva con Wilson.

-"No te preocupes, se cuando la amenaza es en serio….", dijo ella algo nerviosa y ya no tan emocionada como antes.

Como se dejo caer la bata.

Y si, es como si tuviera el cuerpo de una modelo de pasarela, flaca, con brazos y piernas delgadas, y creo que si quiere tiene algo atrás, lo único que tiene sobresaliente son sus pechos, pero a comparación de los mios, no son para tanto.

-"Bueno, vuelvo al rato…..", decía yo como salía de la tienda de campaña.

Y cerraba bien para que nadie viera que pasaba.

Como fui a la tienda de mis hijas que estaban justo al lado.

Si están despiertas y lo escucharon….

Bueno….

Siempre podría poner un hechizo para que no se escuche nada en la tienda.

Algo que hago cada vez que quiero hacerlo con mi esposo.

-"Parece que nuestra chica alienígena por fin volvió de XCOM", decía Geist, que al parecer recién se ha levantado y me venía a saludar.

Como ya hace rato que ha amanecido.

-"Si, y surgieron muchas cosas en el proceso la verdad"; decía yo toda seria.

-"Mama dice que su gente ha venido justo cuando estaba en plena charlas con los de XCOM", decía justo Bee, asomando el torso por la entrada de la carpa, y que justamente no tenía nada encima.

-"Bee, en primera ponte algo, que estás en publico", decía yo toda seria.

No quiero que tengan las mismas filias que yo por todos los cielos.

Con una en la familia basta.

-"Pero hace calor aquí adentro", se quejo ella como solo volvía adentro.

-"Es eso cierto?", pregunto Geist como apartaba la vista de la tienda con rapidez.

Se que mi hija tiene incluso el tamaño de pechos que Pixi, pero solo tiene 16 años, y hasta que tenga 18, no la dejara andar con nadie *pensó Sunset duramente*

-"Si, y me temo que debo ir con ellos, para así enseñarles como moverse en este mundo en sus nuevas formas", decía yo seriamente.

-"En serio tienes que irte?", pregunto Bee toda sorprendida ahora saliendo rápidamente de su carpa.

-"Creí que habías escuchado todo?", pregunto yo como veo que no trae nada abajo, a pesar de que ya tiene como minimo una polera puesta.

-"Recién acababa de despertar, y no escuche todo completamente"; decía ella.

-"Ugg…..solo ve y termina de vestirte para explicarte mejor"; decía yo toda seria como señalaba a la tienda, donde veía a Curie asomarse, al menos ella estaba vestida.

-"Y no ira tu familia contigo?", pregunto Geist.

-"No, están mejor aquí por ahora, al menos hasta que mi gente forme su propio campamento"; decía yo todo seria, al recordar las palabras de Fresh.

-"Será una pena perder un elemento tan valioso, pero realmente serías de gran ayuda con XCOM, pero talvez podrías convencer a tu gente que destine a un par de sus mejores soldados psionicos aquí para dar apoyo, también sería de gran ayuda", decía Geist-

-"No te preocupes, no me olvidare de ustedes, aunque estoy más que seguro que estarán más que de acuerdo en hacer eso, después de todo, mi gente va a dar todos sus recursos para venir aquí", decía yo toda seria.

-"Espera….eso quiere decir que tu gente gano de verdad?", pregunto sorprendido Geist.

-"Si, aniquilaron toda la fuerza alienígena en solo un día"; decía yo con orgullo.

-"Realmente impresionante", decía Bee como ahora salía de la tienda, ya minimo con un short que le llega hasta las rodillas y su polera.

-"Si, aunque por desgracia Advent logro secuestrar a la princesa Celestia, y XCOM confirmo que la han traído a la tierra"; decía yo todo seria.

-"Ahora entiendo porque tu gente busco con urgencia venir a la tierra"; decía Geist seriamente.

-"Si, ahora si no hacemos algo antes de que descubran como usar en su beneficio el ADN de Celestia, perderemos", decía yo seriamente.

-"Entonces nosotros haremos nuestra parte en intentar encontrarla", decía seriamente Geist.

-"Yo se que si amigo mío", decía yo como le sonreía como le abrazaba, "Ahora, podría tener una charla a solas con mis hijas por favor?", pregunto yo más calmada, como el no reacciono mucho al abrazo, pero lo deje rápidamente para no incomodarlo tanto.

El asintió como se retiro algo incomodo, pero empezó a hacer señas para que los templarios que veían nuestra charla se acercaban con ganas de enterarse lo que estaba pasando.

-"Ahora niñas, ya podemos hablar", decía yo como me agachaba para estar al nivel de ellas, y cuando dije eso fue recién cuando Curie salió de su tienda como la niña obediente que es….

Creo que eso también si lo saco de Wilson, jeje.

Y ella solo estaba con una piyama verde de cuerpo completo.

Y si, el ambiente no es tan caluroso, aun falta unas semanas para que empiece el verano por aca.

Creo que por desgracia Bee esta en esos cambios hormonales antes de la época de apareamiento.

Y eso me da miedo.

Más porque ella nunca tuvo algo llamado como el "Periodo" que tienen las mujeres humanas, así que ella heredo lo de los ponys.

-"En serio tienes que irte mama?", pregunto Curie algo triste por ello.

-"Si, me temo que si, pero por poco tiempo, se los aseguro"; decía yo toda decidida.

-"Pero porque no podemos ir contigo, somos tan capaces como tu de usar nuestros poderes psionicos", se quejo Bee como se cruzo de brazos toda enojada.

-"Porque saben tan bien como yo, que nuestros poderes se recargan lentamente, y sin ellos, quedamos expuestos, no por nada también nuestra gente tiene armas como tal", decía yo toda seria.

-"Pero no nos puedes enseñar a usarlas en la nave?", pregunto mi hija Bee toda irritada y a su manera, triste porque me tengo que ir.

-"No, lo siento, ese tiempo lo usare para ayudar a mi gente, pero cuando se forme el campamento de mi gente, juro que las llevara haya, y les enseñare a usar toda clase de armas posibles", decía yo como les sonreía como intentaba ser la fuerte aquí.

Porque tampoco quiero dejar a mis niñas atrás.

-"Eso si sería genial…", decía Bee sonriendo ante esa noticia.

-"Eso quiere decir que el abuelo estará allí también?", pregunto emocionada Curie.

-"Sabes, es muy posible", decía yo como le sonreía a Curie, "Y talvez, cuando mi deber con mi gente termine, talvez podamos visitar mi mundo"; decía yo como le sonreía a Curie con una voz animada.

-"En serio?"; pregunto emocionada Curie.

Que aun se nota como aun es una niña emocionada por descubrir nuevos lugares.

Y más como describí Equestria.

-"Pero…..eso significa que seremos ponys al pasar por el portal verdad?", pregunto Bee algo insegura al respecto.

-"Si, después de todo, el portal te regresa a tu estado original", decía yo.

Entonces ella se miro abajo hacia sus pechos.

-"Mmm…pero me gusta mi cuerpo", decía ella ya no muy emocionada por ello.

-"Sería temporal hija…porque después de todo, no puedo obligarles a cambiar de forma", decía yo como me pensé mucho en decir eso ultimo.

Porque casi digo. "obligarles a viajar donde no quieren"

Siendo que hemos estado viajando desde hace tanto tiempo….

-"Bueno…sería lindo ver donde viviste antes de transformarte en humana", decía Bee intentando animarse por ello.

-"Ahora, que tal un ultimo abrazo antes de irme?", pregunto yo como abro mis brazos.

-"Bueno…", decía Bee algo apenada como me abrazo, aunque Curie fue la que ni dudo en abrazarme.

Y así compartir un abrazo juntas. Un buen rato

-"Ahora, le harán caso a su padre hasta que vuelva", decía yo seriamente.

-"No te preocupes mama…lo intentaremos", decía Bee algo burlona.

-"Bee…..", decía yo con algo de severidad como dejamos el abrazo.

-"Ya, ya, si le haremos caso", decía Bee con una sonrisa.

Pero mientras compartíamos ese abrazo…..

Pixi salía de nuestra tienda de campaña

-"Uff….creo que necesito un baño frío…..", decía ella como se abrochaba su bata, y se la veía sonrojada.

-"Parece que ya terminaste", decía yo seriamente como me levantaba a verla.

-"Si, y déjame decirte que entre los varios recuerdos suyos que tiene de ambos haciéndolo, si halle los conocimientos que quería", decía ella toda sonrojada.

-"Bien, ahora te llevo rápido al Avenger"; decía yo toda seria mientras cargaba mi magia como entonces….

-"Guao…..y esos ojos raros porque son?"; pregunto sorprendida Bee como señalo a Pixi.

-"Soy de otra raza de ponys, por eso mis ojos se ven así", decía Pixi toda tranquila y con una sonrisa, pese a que estaba sonrojada.

-"Super….", decía Bee toda sorprendida al verla.

Como entonces vi a Pixi olfatear el aire un poco.

-"Mmm…..oye….Sunset, tus hijas son más ponys o son más humanas?"; pregunto Pixi.

-"Porque quieres saberlo?", pregunto yo algo confundida.

-"Bueno, tu sabes que mi raza se caracteriza por sentir las emociones de los demás, y también detectar fácilmente si alguna hembra esta en celo, porque eso significa que sus emociones son aun más fuertes", decía Pixi toda tranquila.

Aunque yo ya temía donde iba esto.

Yo solo asentí.

-"Bueno, digamos que la pequeña de aquí…..parece que esta en celo", decía Pixi como señalaba a Bee.

-"Pero yo no me sienta rara, además, yo no soy un animal para estar en celo", decía Bee toda sonrojada y algo enojada.

-"Los ponys entramos en celo Bee, y aun como humana, aun me da esos ciclos en que estoy en celo, así que puede que hallas heredado eso de mi"; decía yo toda apenada.

-"No estará equivocada….porque después de todo, solo puede que tenga mi periodo muy atrasado"; decía Bee algo nerviosa.

-"Eso quería creer….", decía yo también algo nerviosa.

-"Pero usted huele muchísimo a que estas en celo, además, no se tu, pero yo tengo frío, no se como tu puedes estar con esas pintas aquí afuera…", decía Pixi como se abrazaba…..

Si….y como es de mañana debe haber 10 a 15 ºC grados.

-"Solo tengo calor….", decía Bee algo enojada y avergonzada como se sonrojaba.

-"Lo siento, es uno de los síntomas de estar en celo, pero, como no hacerlo….si estas rodeado por varios varones que no se ven nada mal….", decía Pixi como veía a su alrededor el campamento, de algunos que nos observaban en la distancia.

-"Algunos son guapos….", decía Bee toda sonrojada y apenada…

-"Ok jovencita, lo siento, pero definitivamente me vas a acompañar", decía yo toda seria como la tomaba del brazo y la acercaba a mi, cuando escuche lo que dijo.

Mi hija no durara virgen ni una semana…

-"Clansy puede bajarle los efectos de estar en celo?", pregunto yo toda nerviosa

-"Puede, pero sin medicamentos para bajar esos efectos, ella tendrá que estar con sesiones diarias con tratamiento psionico", decía Pixi.

-"Mmmm….ok Bee, se cumplió tu deseo, nos acompañaras en la nave, Curie, pasa todas tus cosas y la de tu hermana a la tienda de tu padre después de que nosotros hayamos intimado, voy a llevar a este par a la nave"; decía yo como tomaba de las manos a ambas.

-"Esta bien mama….suerte en hacer que Bee vuelva a ser una persona", decía Curie algo burlona.

-"Aun estoy aquí"; decía Bee ahora enojada.

Como aun estaba sonrojada.

-"Hazle caso a tu padre hija, nos vemos en menos de un mes", decía yo como use rápidamente mi magia para teletransportarnos ahora las 3 a la nave de XCOM.

Es putamente magnifico….que todo este pasando al puto mismo tiempo. *pensó amargada Sunset*

.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-

 **Ufff, mas trasfondo trágico de los batpony, para que se comprendan mejor con los humanos.**

 **Una discusión seria**

 **Un poco de comedia, y picardía al final para terminar un capitulo medio largo.**

 **Jeje.**

 **Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, no se olviden de comentar.**

 **Y esperen más alucinantes aventuras jejeje.**

 **Este domingo :3**


	107. Chapter 107

_**Capitulo 107: Haciendo amigos?**_

 **Subcomandante Fresh Night**

 **1 de junio del año 2030**

 **Barracas de la Nave del XCOM**

 **7:15 am**

Yo estaba bajando de regreso a las barracas cuando escuche una conversación.

-"Ahora hazle caso a todo lo que diga la doctora, y Pixi esta bien?"; pregunto Sunset a una chica de pelo lacio de color amarillo con rayas negras, mientras usa un polo sin mangas y un short que hace poco para esconder su bien formado cuerpo de mujer.

Casi como la figura de la comandante Lola.

Pero más pequeña.

-"Esta bien mama…", decía la joven chica a regañadientes cuando yo me estaba acercando a ellas.

Mierda…..

Es su hija?!

Y yo le eh estado viendo de más… *pensó el todo apenado como aparto la vista por un momento mientras avanza más lentamente*

Entonces solo Sunset se teletransporto a quien sabe donde de nuevo.

-"Ok chica, veamos lo que dice nuestra doctora", decía Pixi toda tranquila como la puerta se abría automáticamente cuando ellas dieron un paso en dirección hacia la puerta y entraban.

Justo a tiempo, porque llego y paso detrás de ellas antes de que la puerta se cerrara.

-"Oh…..Fresh, has vuelto"; decía Pixi cuando choque sin querer con ella al entrar, pero ella no dijo nada como solo bajo la mirada, "Bueno, bueno, bueno, al parecer no solo las chicas tuvieron grandes aumentos"; decía Pixi con una sonrisa picara.

-"Ohhhh…usted quien es?", pregunto fascinada la hija de Sunset al verme.

Como ambas avanzaron hacia adelante para darme algo de espacio.

-"Soy el subcomandante Fresh Night, el líder de este grupo que ves aquí", decía yo lo más normal posible, como señalaba al resto.

Que estaban sentadas en las sillas alrededor de una mesa, al parecer charlando.

Bueno, el grupo de Starlight, Switie y Maud.

Pero la chica en vez de mirar a las otras en la habitación, me siguió viendo a mí….

Aunque no directamente a mis ojos…

-"Aja….", decía ella como solo miraba a mi entrepierna.

-"Jojo…le vino con fuerza su celo"; decía Pixi toda sonriente al ver a la joven babear, pero Pixi solo le limpio la baba con la manga de su bata.

-"Oh…..y debo de admitir que como humano no se ve nada mal subcomandante….", decía Starlight Glimmer como me miro a mí y se paro para recibirme.

-"No lo se…"; decía yo todo sonrojado.

-"La verdad es que si, no se ve nada mal….", decía Pixi con una sonrisa picara, como la hija de Sunset empezó a avanzar hacia mi con sus manos levantadas, pero Pixi la sujetaba de su polera desde atrás para que no avance tanto.

-"Si se ve bien, pero yo ya tengo novia"; decía Switie toda tranquila como se queda sentada en la silla mirándome.

-"Yo no dire nada por respeto a mi novio….", decía Maud con su voz neutral como bajaba la mirada algo sonrojada, mientras Starlight venía hacia mi con una expresión que solo le he visto a Nighty tener…

Cuando esta cachonda y en celo….

Y la hija de Sunset esta igual….con esa misma mirada.

-"Oh cielos, tu estás en celo igual Starlight?", pregunto con una sonrisa Pixi.

Eso hizo que Starlight se detenga y agite un rato su cabeza.

-"Si, estoy en mis ultimos días antes del siguiente, pero no se porque es tan fuerte…y más con la presencia del subcomandante…."; decía ella toda sonrojada, pero aun mirándome con deseo.

-"Chicas, chicas…, nuestro aumento de pechos no es una ilusión mal echa, es parte de la transmutación, porque al parecer, para que el cuerpo crea que es normal, debe tener todo el sistema interno cambiado, y eso significa tener un nivel más alto de hormonas en el cuerpo que al parecer influyen en el tamaño de los pechos en el crecimiento de los humanos, así que, tener tetas grandes no es lo único grande que tenemos ahora mismo"; decía la Dra. Clansy como se levantaba de su cama, con su bata desabrochada.

-"Como es que sabes todo eso, después de analizarnos?"; pregunto confundida Switie Drops.

-"Me eche a descansar y pensar como todo ahora conecta con todo en sus nuevos cuerpos, y si casualmente esa teoría que tengo es correcta, entonces, creo que es mejor que hayan guardado entre sus cosas varias pócimas calmadoras del estado de celo, porque si no, muchas regresaran a casa con bebes a bordo en sus barrigas", decía la Dra. Clansy con una sonrisa, "Que igual eso me fascinaría ver, como el ADN equestre congenia tan bien con el ADN humano"; decía toda fascinada ella.

-"Y…trajiste pociones de esas contigo verdad?", pregunto Starlight toda sonrojada.

-"No, solo botiquines de primeros auxilios, y esa pócima de regeneración en grandes cantidades"; decía ella como señalaba a la gran mochila que dejo al lado de su cama.

-"Espera…..una yegua adulta solo necesitaría pociones si aun es…..", decía Pixi toda pensativa, hasta que se detuvo, de allí empezó a sonreír.

-"Oh, tenemos a una virgen de 30 años aquí"; decía Pixi con una sonrisa picara.

Switie se rio cuando Pixi dijo eso.

-"Ja, al menos yo tuve mi primera vez con un semental antes de darme cuenta que me gustaban las yeguas", decía toda triunfante Switie.

Haciendo que Starlight bajara la cabeza toda apenada, mientras se sonrojaba profusamente.

-"Me estoy reservando para alguien esta bien"; decía Starlight enojada hacia Starlight, como aun estaba toda roja de la vergüenza.

-"Ya, ya, dejala, cada uno decide como vivir su vida sexual"; decía la Dra. Clansy toda…..compasiva como venía caminando hacia mi.

Guao….

Nunca creí ver a Clansy compasiva con alguien…

-"Pero, veamos como es un macho mitad humano y equestre", decía la Dra. Clansy con una sonrisa, pero no de lujuria, si no, de fascinación, como sus manos brillaban.

Pero…..

Eso no evito que con una mano agarrara mis partes…..

Haciéndome gemir de forma involuntaria.

-"Mmmm….bueno, bueno, bueno, dejando de lado la tercera pierna que tienes ahora entre las patas, puedes esperar un aumento de vello corporal, y que la voz se te ponga cada vez más grave….gracias al gran saco que tienes aquí subcomandante"; decía ella como solo apretaba más….haciendolo doloroso para mi…..

Después de todo, yo no soy sadomasoquista.

-"Mmmm…..debo buscar una ducha fría y ya….", decía Starlight como salió corriendo a la otra puerta que había en el lugar, donde se lee en grande las palabras "Baños"

En ella.

-"Puedes parar?!", pregunto yo totalmente incomodo.

-"Ya, ya, pero, yo mantendría a esta chiquita alejada, al menos que quieras dejarla sin caminar durante días y claro, te vaya las menores", decía la Dra. Clansy con picardía como me dejaba en paz y se iba ante la hija de Sunset.

Que estaba babeando con más ganas, como no dejaba de intentar acercarse a mí, como su polo esta aguantando mucho su forcejeo.

-"Yo no tengo esa filia Clansy", decía yo con enfado como ella solo tiene sus manos aun brillantes sobre la chica.

-"Y ella solo confirma mi teoría, sus hormonas están por las nubes, y al parecer, si, tienen el efecto extra de estar aumentando los atributos físicos de ella"; decía Clansy ignorándome.

-"Y puedes al menos regular esas hormonas?"; pregunto Pixi.

-"Estás loca, aunque les parezca extraño, ese aumento alto de hormonas, para su tipo de cuerpo y a la altura que va a llegar a tener, es normal para ella, y aunque sea regularlo cuando esta en celo puedo provocarle algún posible daño en su sistema reproductor al alterar todo su sistema, y eso la verdad no sería nada ético"; decía Clansy toda seria.

Pixi y yo solo le miramos a Clansy totalmente sorprendidos.

Definitivamente, la Clansy que conocíamos no tenía "ETICA" en su diccionario.

Pero eso descuido hizo que Pixi perdiera el agarre de la hija de Sunset, haciendo que ella fuera directo a mis pantalones agachándose mientras me los intentaba bajar.

-"En serio no puedes hacer algo?", pregunto yo como yo mantenía bien sujeto mis pantalones, como Pixi la agarraba de la cintura a la chica y la intentaba apartar de mí, causando un forcejeo muy extraño.

-"No puedo alterar sus hormonas, pero puedo hacer que sienta algo diferente por ti, que no sea unas ganas enormes por montarte"; decía Clansy seriamente como se acercaba a mí y me susurraba al oído.

" _Solo grita con ganas: "Tu madre es una maldita zorra""_

-"Es en serio?", pregunto yo todo frustrado con esta chica, que es extrañamente fuerte a pesar de que no se nota tan musculosa.

Aunque me llegue ella a los hombros.

-"Quieres que se sepa que una chica hibrida de 15 años te ha violado?", pregunto ella seriamente.

-"Mmmmm….bien…", decía yo aun más frustrado como la mire a la chica a los ojos, "Niña, tu madre es una maldita zorra!", digo en voz alta con el enojo acumulado que representa toda esta incomoda situación.

Y en seguida la chica de repente le da un cabezazo con toda su fuerza en la cara de Pixi que estaba detrás de ella, haciendo que esta la soltara y callera al suelo, como entonces la chica dejo mis pantalones, bajando la mirada ahora.

Pero cuando pensé que ya había terminado…..

La chica hace retroceder su brazo derecho, aun estando ella agachada, y parece formar un puño con esa mano.

Estoy a punto de retirarme, cuando Clansy me sujeta con su magia y me mira.

Y solo niega con su cabeza.

Entonces la chica me dio un golpe dolosamente fuerte en mis testículos.

Uno tan fuerte que cuando ella me golpeo, Clansy solto su agarre, y fue allí donde caí al suelo, agarrándome haya abajo, mientras me ponía en posición fetal, porque el dolor era agonizante.

-"Mi madre no es una zorra!"; grito enojada la hija de Sunset.

-"Nada mejor que arruine el cachondeo, que revivir un trauma de la infancia"; decía Clansy toda satisfecha.

Si…

Esa es la Clansy que recordamos…. *pensó el como agonizaba en el suelo*

-"Aggg…..la niña pega con fuerza….", decía Pixi como se levantaba, mientras se agarraba su cara, teniendo una nariz que sangraba profusamente.

-"Pues claro, mi madre y sus amigos nos enseñaron a defendernos", decía la chica con orgullo como entonces la chica me pateo en el estomago, dejándome sin aire.

Maldita sea Sunset.

Con que diablos la alimentas!

Es como si un toro me hubiera pateado!: *pensó el todo agonico en el suelo*

-"Ya, ya, lo que cuenta, es que te sientes mejor?"; pregunto toda tranquila, como si tener a una Pixi con una nariz rota, y a mi tirado en el suelo no fuera nada.

Parece que aunque es algo fría, aun tiene sentimientos y ética, algo que de seguro perdió cuando regreso a su nación de origen.

-"Supongo….aunque….no se que me paso….solo fue olerlo y de repente…ya no tenía control de lo que lo hacía", decía la chica toda confundida.

-"Es estar en celo y cerca de un macho viril, aunque no te preocupes, solo hay que buscar perfume para que altere tus sentidos, y que recuerdes lo que el piensa de tu madre, solo no olvides eso por 3 días, donde acabara por este mes, y volveras a ser quien eras", decía Clansy toda tranquila.

-"No será difícil olvidar a los que le dicen eso a mi madre, después de todo, muchos niños y niñas con ojos morados no olvidaron mi respuesta durante mi tiempo en la escuela"; decía ella toda seria como levantaba su puño en el aire con agresividad.

Agg…..pobres niños… *pensaba el como estaba aun tirado en el suelo en total agonía*

-"Ahora, que tal si te enseño algunos trucos para que no te dejes llevar estando en celo?", pregunto Clansy sonriéndole.

-"Eso sería genial…..aunque me hubiera gustado no estar en celo como cualquier animal….", decía la chica algo decaída.

-"Oye…..y mi nariz rota que?", pregunto Pixi como manchaba su bata con sangre porque a esta le goteaba la sangre de su nariz.

-"Oye, oye, los animales solo se dejan llevar por sus instintos, nosotros, sabemos como controlarlos, eso no nos hace animales"; decía Clansy toda amable y comprensiva hacia la chica, como con una mano levantada hacia Pixi, ella encendía su magia en esa mano, y la cara de Pixi brillaba.

-"Pero yo acabo de….", decía la chica algo decaída, pero Clansy le pone un dedo en la boca para silenciarla.

-"Tu te detuviste, sin que nadie te hiciera algo…eso es controlarse"; decía Clansy con una sonrisa algo maternal, como se escuchaba un crack.

Y un grito venir de Pixi.

-"Si…si lo hice verdad?", pregunto ella.

-"En efecto si"; decía Clansy toda tranquila.

-"Aggg…gracias….", decía Pixi con los ojos llorosos como se sobaba la nariz, como esta había dejado de sangrar.

-"Y yo creí que ver las locuras que pasaban en Ponyville ya era raro", comentaba Switie Drops.

-"Se acostumbra uno rápido", decía Maud con su voz neutra.

-"Y ya tuviste la charla con tu madre?", pregunto Clansy.

-"La charla?", pregunto la chica confundida.

-"Oh cielos, realmente tenemos mucho que explicarte chica, ahora, vamos a sentarnos a explicarte lentamente los cambios que tendrán tu cuerpo en ahora en adelante quieres?", pregunto Clansy toda tranquila.

-"Yo se que me pasa más o menos a mi cuerpo", decía la chica algo sonrojada y nerviosa.

-"No todo, si tu madre venía conmigo, una doctora"; decía Clansy.

-"Mmmmm…..buen punto"; decía la chica toda tranquila como ambas fueron a alguna de las otras mesas libres a sentarse.

-"Necesitas ayuda Fresh?", pregunto Pixi preocupada como se agacho para estar más cerca de mi cara.

-"Si…..", decía yo en voz baja, aun todo adolorido…

-"Del 1 al 10, que tanto te duele….?", pregunto Pixi.

-"1 millón…"; decía yo en voz baja.

-"Aggg…..ok subcomandante, vamos a llevarte a una cama, hasta que vuelvas a sentir tus testículos", decía Pixi toda amable como usando su magia me levanto para llevarme a una cama vacía.

Uggg…..aun tengo que escribirle a Destiny….

Pero…..mucho dolor…..igual a sueño… *pensaba el como aunque luchara, sus ojos se volvían cada vez más pesados hasta que se quedo dormido antes de llegar siquiera a la cama*

-.-..-.-.-.-…-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Sunset Shimmer**

 **15 minutos después…..**

 **De vuelta en el Avenger**

*aparece en un flash frente a la puerta de las barracas*

Ok…

Armadura puesta con el JAMM anti detectores mágicos encendido aun.

Mi ropa que tenía puesta, más la de invierno, algunos objetos personales y el libro que aun lo tenía en mi chaqueta en una bolsa.

Y en otra bolsa la ropa y objetos personales de mi hija.

Aggg, aunque me hubiera gustado limpiarme después del sexo que tuve con Wilson, pero, ya en las duchas de la nave podré hacerlo.

*entra al enorme cuarto*

Veo a mi hija charlando con la tal Dra. Clansy en una mesa.

Switie Drops y Maud Pie están charlando en otra mesa.

Mientras que veo a Pixi salir de los baños, con la cara toda empapada, y su bata, en la parte delantera, esta manchada de sangre.

-"Mmm…..le falta toallas al baño", decía Pixi como usando su mano señalándose a si misma a la cara, la iluminaba y parecía como si aire soplarara hacia su cabeza desde su mano, como un secador de cabellos.

-"No quiero saber que paso, pero aquí traigo mi armadura, donde esta colocado el JAMM", decía yo como caminaba hacia una de las mesas vacias y dejaba las bolsas con ropa.

Y empezaba a quitármela.

-"Perfecto, ahora puedo trabajar más tranquilamente sabiendo que el JAMM esta cerca"; decía Pixi con una sonrisa toda animada.

-"Bien, porque quien sabe en que momento nos vamos, después de todo, esta es una base móvil"; decía yo toda seria.

-"Mmm…mejor aún"; decía Pixi toda emocionada ahora como yo ya salía de la armadura.

Básicamente estando desnuda frente a todas.

-"Mmm….tienes razón, casi tengo sus mismas proporciones", menciono Maud en voz alta al verme.

-"Como puedes mantenerte erguida con ese enorme par?", pregunto algo envidiosa Switie Drops.

-"Mi espalda es muy fuerte supongo, aunque, dormir boca abajo no me es posible gracias a estas"; decía yo como señalaba a mis pechos antes de sacar mi toalla para irme a bañarme.

Mientras Pixi examinaba mi armadura y la armaba para que este erguida como las otras.

-"Supongo que eso tiene sentido….", murmuraba Switie como yo me iba a las duchas.

Pero Pixi me dio una fuerte nalgada en el camino a las duchas.

-"Mmmmm…..ni tan duro, ni tan flácido…..realmente tu esposo debe disfrutarlas", decía Pixi con voz lasciva.

-"No es de tu incumbencia", decía yo toda sonrojada como ya me metía rápido a los baños, que son como esperarías, en un lado se ven 4 puertas para entrar a los cubículos de los retretes, y por el otro, las duchas, en este lugar gris, donde son 4 duchas, abiertas, como para que todos te vean.

Y unas mesas de metal antes de llegar a las duchas, en donde poder cambiarse y unos espejos con lavabos debajo de ellos.

Y en la ducha más lejana, veo a la tal Starlight frotándose muy pero muy fuerte su entrepierna, mientras se le ve mordiendo sus labios intentando no gemir tan fuerte, mientras se ducha.

-"No es agua ilimitada señorita Starlight"; digo en voz alta.

Entonces ella voltea a verme.

-"Por favor, no se lo cuente a los demás….."; decía ella con la voz entre cortada, como apagaba la ducha, mientras se la ve a ella bien sonrojada.

-"No te preocupes, ya tengo suficiente con que leyeran el diario y supieran sobre todas las cosas personales que puse allí", decía yo más comprensiva como dejaba la toalla en una de las mesas y me acercaba a ella.

-"Si…..eso es muy vergonzoso…", decía ella un poco más tranquila.

-"Pero, porque estás aquí?", pregunto yo como ya me pongo al lado de ella en la siguiente ducha.

-"Bueno, es que el subcomandante Fresh también fue afectado por el portal en términos de aumentar su atractivo físico…más importante"; decía ella toda sonrojada.

-"Ohh…..bueno, si a mi me dio estos, a un macho de seguro le habrá dado una manguera más grande"; decía yo como primero me apreté ambos pechos para que entendiera la idea, para luego abrir la ducha, mientras no pensaba en lo posiblemente grande que era el miembro del mejor amigo de mi padre…..

Así que no me importo en lo frío que estaba el agua.

-"Si…y la Dra. Clansy dijo que además de cambiar externamente, cambiamos internamente, y eso quiere decir que nuestras hormonas están más alborotadas que nunca, solo para mantener estos cuerpos", decía Starlight.

-"Mmm...ya veo a donde quieres llegar", decía yo toda pensativa, como solo dejaba que me enfriara el agua antes de enjabonarme.

-"Y como soy virgen…..y estoy en el ultimo día de celo…bueno, apenas podía controlarme al oler al subcomandante"; decía ella toda sonrojada.

-"Bueno, pero no puedes quedarte aquí para siempre, ve con la doctora, haber si puede hacerte un hechizo que te alivie un poco tus deseos carnales"; decía yo toda seria.

-"Si…pero, también vine aquí, porque ya no podía aguantarlo más…después de todo, no me he tocado en meses porque siempre mantenía mi celo bajo control, hasta poder dejarlo ser como es con el pony que quiero…."; decía ella toda sonrojada.

-"Si…aguantarse tanto para por fin hacerlo con alguien, realmente es una de las mejores cosas que existen, creeme"; decía yo con una sonrisa mientras yo solo me duchaba.

-"Pero, tu has estado en este tipo de cuerpo más que nadie, dime, puedo aguantar tanto?", pregunto ella.

-"Mmmm…chica, en estos momentos estamos entrando en un momento en que vamos a dar todo lo que tenemos y que talvez mucho no regresemos con vida, creo que debiste montar a tu chico especial hasta dejarlo seco, antes de venir"; decía yo toda seria.

Ella solo bajo la cabeza algo deprimida.

-"Pero, ahora que sabes que tus ciclos de celo son más fuertes aquí, ya sabes que debes calmarlos con magia, ya que la fuerza de voluntad no va a ser suficiente para ello, así talvez puedes aguantar y volver a Equestria y perder la virginidad", decía yo con una sonrisa para animarla.

-"Además, no es que ustedes eran de los mejores voluntarios que Equestria pudo tener?", pregunto yo.

-"Bueno…es verdad…..", decía ella ahora un poquito más animada, "Pero, que le digo al regresar….?", pregunto ella algo nerviosa, y sonrojada.

-"Como es el, con respecto a su personalidad?", pregunto yo con curiosidad.

-"Bueno, fuimos amigos desde que eramos niños, aunque nos separamos, nos volvimos a unir, y estar en más contacto que antes, es inteligente, pero mucho, mucho, es algo descuido y desordenado, pero cuando se compromete con algo, lo cumple", decía ella algo sonrojada.

-"Mmmm…bueno, ya el tiempo de las indirectas han terminado, solo se directa con el con lo que sientes, y si el no dijo que no, y solo esta nervioso, directamente dale un beso, mientras más profundo, y con lengua sea, mejor"; decía yo con una sonrisa, al recordar algunos momentos que tuve con Wilson.

-"Así como así?", pregunto ella toda apenada y sonrojada.

-"Claro, si el no opone resistencia, tu solo sigue, y sigue, y sigue hasta el final"; decía yo con una sonrisa como ya había terminado de ducharme.

-"Pero no pareceré una cualquiera?", pregunto ella algo avergonzada.

-"No, si te declaraste primero, y el no dijo un no, y ni lucha contra ti mientras vas controlando todo hasta el sexo"; decía yo con una sonrisa.

Bueno, a Wilson le gusta que sea la dominante, jeje.

No se si el pony que le gusta también tenga la misma filia.

-"Bueno…."; decía ella toda sonrojada, mientras lo pensaba.

Mientras yo sujetaba con magia la toalla y la traía ante mi.

Y con un simple hechizo la duplicaba.

-"Ahora ten, sécate muy bien, y aplícate ese hechizo para calmar las ansias, si es que la conoces, o le pides simplemente ese favor a la Dra. Clansy, que aun estas toda roja"; decía yo le pasaba la copia de mi toalla.

-"Esta bien…"; decía ella toda sonrojada aun.

Yo solo asentí.

Como me empece a secar con rapidez, para luego envolverme en mi toalla.

-"Gracias por la información"; decía Starlight más calmada como me sonreía.

-"No hay problema, al menos que mis momentos más penosos sirvan como lecciones a los demás", decía yo con una sonrisa animada como ya me volvía a las barracas a cambiarme.

Fue allí donde vi a Pixi sentada en la mesa, con el diario abierto.

-"Y que haces con mi diario?", pregunto yo seriamente.

-"Les estoy avisando a la comandante de que estamos bien, y sobre todo lo que nos dijeron hasta ahora, que los detalles lo sabrán después, cuando Fresh despierte"; decía ella como estaba escribiendo en Equish en el diario.

-"Pero que le paso a Fresh?", pregunto yo como dejo la toalla sin ningun cuidado en una silla y me empiezo a volver a poner mi ropa.

Que no me lo quite desde anoche.

-"Tu hija y la teniente Starlight se volvieron muy cachondas al verlo, y con la tercera pierna que tiene entre las piernas, como no hacerlo, y la Dra. Clansy, logro hacer que se detuviera al menos tu hija, Starlight lo hizo por su cuenta al irse al baño", decía ella como estaba concentrada en el diario.

-"Si, ella me conto más o menos lo que paso"; decía yo algo sonrojada mientras me vestía.

-"Si, pero no te conto que al parecer la Dra. Clansy supo que tu hija tenía un trauma, que era uno en que los niños le molestaban porque le decían que tu eras una puta, y eso la hizo enojarse, darme un tremendo cabezazo, rompiéndome la nariz, y un golpe que le destrozo las bolas a Fresh", decía Pixi no muy complacida por recordar eso.

Pero espera….

-"Puede la Dra. Clansy conocer recuerdos?", pregunto yo confundida.

Entonces ella detiene por un segundo de escribir.

-"Si…..al parecer si…", decía Pixi preocupada como deja el libro en la mesa como va caminando hacia la Dra. Clansy.

Yo la sigo, con curiosidad, por como le cambio el humor rápidamente a Pixi.

Aunque me falte solo ponerme las botas.

-"Hey, Clansy, quiero saber, como diablos supiste sobre que le enfadaba a su hija de Sunset?", pregunto Pixi seriamente como se puso frente a ellas.

-"Es solo un hechizo extra que uso al analizar a alguien, lo uso para intentar saber que enfada a los pacientes revoltosos, veo lo que le enfada, y lo uso para calmarlo o en este caso, calmarla"; decía ella toda tranquila.

-"Espera, puedes ver dentro de la cabeza de los demás?", pregunto asombrada mi hija, "Eres una psíquica?", pregunto aun más fascinada.

-"No todo, solo sus recuerdos que les causen más estrés, algo que aprendes en psicología básica, todo los doctores saben eso, pero, no se usa muy a menudo, y con razón, en mis practicas todos los pacientes son tan cooperativos que apenas si usas ese hechizo"; decía Clansy toda fastidiada.

(-"Mmm….tendremos que preguntar a otros doctores sobre si es verdad…., y si es algo único que aprendió post universidad, es que de alguna manera recupero sus recuerdos, pero si no, si analiza a uno de nosotros asi de a fondo…sabrá lo que le hicimos y eso es también es malo", pensó Pixi preocupada)

-"Así que, no, no soy una psiquicica perse…., solo lo soy cuando la situación medica lo amerita", decía Clansy.

-"Super"; decía mi hija toda fascinada.

-"Ya…bueno, solo no lo hagas todo el tiempo quieres?", pregunto Pixi toda seria como regreso al diario.

Y realmente no la había visto seria en todo el rato, me parece extraño que esto le haya podido cambiar tanto de actitud…

-"Si…lo que ella dijo, tampoco quiero que mi hija se meta en problemas, y más si le golpea a un oficial de alto rango de mi país"; decía yo seriamente, mirando a mi hija esta vez.

-"Lo siento…..pero sabes que cuando alguien te insulta, sabes que no puedo contenerme", replicaba mi hija.

-"Ya, ya, pero recuerda, yo se como defenderme, tu defiéndete a ti mismo, y a los indefensos esta bien", decía yo seriamente.

-"Muy bien mama…..", decía ella algo decaída.

Mierda, pero que tan fuerte le habrá golpeado en las bolas a Fresh, como para dejarlo en posición fetal, y creo que, hacerlo desmayar…. *pensaba ella al ver ahora donde estaba Fresh echado*

-"Así que nos llenamos de extraterrestres eh?", pregunto una voz simpatica muy conocida

Con un acento ruso muy marcado.

-"Boris Trigonov, que haces aquí el remanente de la KGB?", pregunto yo toda sorprendida de ver a un viejo amigo que conocí en mis viajes por el mundo junto a mis hijas y mi esposo como iba a recibirlo.

Entrando al lugar.

Vistiendo una chaqueta de cuero negra, un polo rojo debajo de esta, un par de pantalones negros, y unas botas militares.

Y a pesar de ya tener sus 45 años, sigue viéndose bien, además de que aun mantiene su peinado, un cabello corto de color negro, peinado como un militar más, además de una barba gruesa, que no es tupida de milagro.

Y aunque no tiene cara de modelo, si tiene un rostro y porte intimidante, y si le miras directo a los ojos puede asustarte cuando te mira con severidad.

Pero…..

-"La lechera de oro, sabía que no estarías muy lejos de aquí"; decía Boris en ruso con su marcado acento, como me veía justo a tiempo para abrazarnos.

Y a pesar de que Boris es corpulento, y fuerte como cual oso, no mide más de 1.80mt.

Y eso no evita que el introduzca su cabeza entre mis pechos.

-"Agg…..oso viejo verde, no has cambiado mucho"; decía yo igual de feliz de verlo en ruso como apretaba mi contra el, y el hacia lo mismo, haber quien sede primero.

 **(Recordar que Sunset sabe muchos idiomas por los sucesos que pasaron cuando llego a la tierra)**

-"*jadeo en busca de aire fresco*…argg….el oxigeno siempre es mi enemigo"; contestaba medio molesto el como dejaba primero el, el abrazo.

Como ya empezaba a sentir presión en mi espalda, jeje.

-"Pero que diablos estabas diciendo?", pregunto Pixi ahora atenta a nosotros.

-"Guao, parece que de todos los presentes, ella si que se nota más como un alien"; decía Boris fascinado al ver a Pixi.

-"Es que es de una raza diferente de nuestro planeta, luego te explico", decía yo a Boris en ruso, como luego mire a Pixi, "Estaba hablando en ruso, uno de los tantos idiomas que hay en el planeta"; decía yo ahora en ingles.

-"Mmm…me dejarías copiar todos los idiomas que tengas aprendidos…..así todas no tendrán problemas en entender a otros aquí a bordo?", preguntaba Pixi.

-"No se preocupe por eso, aquí a bordo todos hablan en ingles, pero creo que muchos querrán mantener su privacidad y maldecir si quieren en su idioma natal sin que nadie le diga nada"; decía Boris todo calmado en ingles.

Como al parecer, era el único en volver aquí.

-"Bueno, si no habrá problemas para entendernos, respetaremos su privacidad entonces", decía Pixi con una sonrisa como volvia a lo suyo.

-"Ya Boris, dime, porque le dijiste eso?", pregunto yo en ruso.

-"Hay chicos a bordo que aunque se sepa que tu eres alienígena ahora, y que los tuyos son ahora aliados, no lo ven con muy buenos ojos esta unión", decía Boris seriamente.

-"Me lo suponía"; decía yo no muy feliz por la noticia, aunque era de suponer.

La resistencia esta conformada por humanos que preferirían pegarle un tiro a un alienígena, que hablar con el.

Y nadie les culparía, han perdido todo por culpa de los Ancianos.

-"Pero aun así tu si?", pregunto yo sorprendida en ruso.

-"Oye, si tu especie más parecen modelos que soldados, además, tu eras como un libro abierto, así que se que tu eres una gran aliada, y si se dice que los que te acompañan son buenos, yo te creo"; decía el ya en ingles con una sonrisa como miraba de reojo a las demás.

Como miraba de reojo a Maud, que esta respondió con solo indiferencia.

-"Si, pero todas la que vinieron tienen pareja ya en casa"; decía Pixi como estaba de regreso en el libro.

-"Mmmm….bueno, al menos los baños son mixtos"; dijo el aun siendo positivo, pero en ruso.

-"No se que dijo, pero si esta decepcionado, yo podría animarlo", decía Pixi en un tono sugerente como le miraba de reojo.

-"No te lo tomes a mal…pero esos ojos que tienes me perturban un poco"; decía Boris.

-"Oh, no te preocupes, podemos cambiar eso en un momento", decía Pixi como entonces un brillo verde la envolvía, para solo un segundo después estar transformada en una versión de su tamaño de mi, aunque solo 1 talla menos de pecho.

-"Que dices ahora?", pregunto Pixi imitando muy bien mi voz, como la bata le queda toda apretada en la zona del busto.

-"Realmente cual sea su raza, es realmente asombrosa", decía Boris totalmente fascinado.

-"No tienes un informe que hacer?", pregunto a Pixi de nuevo en ingles.

-"Que aguafiestas eres", decía Pixi como sacaba la lengua por un momento para luego volver a la normalidad y seguir escribiendo.

-"Su especie se alimentaba de los lujuriosos como tu, así que no te hagas muchas ilusiones con ella", decía yo en ruso a Boris como le señalaba a Pixi.

-"Eso de alimentarse se refiere a que literalmente se los come?", pregunto el en ruso ya no muy animado.

-"No, solo de sus energías, y no, no es mortal, solo te deja muy expuesto, pero si te puedes recuperar a la larga"; decía yo en ruso.

-"Mmm….quedar sin energías por varios días, a cambio de acostarme con una versión pequeña de ti….o conformarme al compartir los baños mixtos….mmmmmmm…"; decía el en ruso todo pensativo.

-"Ya eres un adulto, haz lo que quieras con tu cuerpo", decía yo toda inexpresiva como ya me iba a ponerme las botas.

-"Elijo lo primero"; dijo el animado.

-"Nunca cambiaras Boris", decía yo con una sonrisa.

-"Hey, aun mi cuerpo esta marcado de tus "rechazos" cuando quería contigo, así que tengo una oportunidad con alguien parecido a ti, quien soy yo para negarme a aceptarlo?", pregunto el todo confiado.

Yo solo niego con la cabeza.

-"Así que eres un soldado de XCOM?", pregunto Switie Drops como ella y Maud vinieron hacia nosotros 2.

-"Si, teniente de la banda de jóvenes que esta a bordo de la resistencia, aunque hay algunos de mi edad, son recién ingresados como cualquier joven revolucionario que se crea lo suficientemente bueno para una verdadera guerra de guerrillas en contra de Advent"; decía el con orgullo.

-"Y como cuantos soldados hay abordo?", pregunto Switie Drops.

-"Somos 12 en total contándome, porque después de todo, aunque esta es una gran nave, muchas de sus salas son para investigación, ingeniería, sala de prácticas de combate, salas auxiliares de energía, comunicación de la resistencia y quien sabe que otro tipo de sala se construyan a futuro"; decía el seriamente.

-"O sea son la elite de la resistencia entonces?", pregunto fascinada Switie Drops.

-"Podría decirse, gracias a nosotros la resistencia global realmente empieza, en vez de ser solo pequeños grupos atacando convoys de suministros sin coordinación entre sí", decía el seriamente.

-"Y cuando tienen misiones que cumplir, cuantos envían para el trabajo?", pregunto Switie Drops.

-"Solo a 6, porque después de todo, el cupo en la nave de asalto que tenemos es limitada, y nos da mayor movilidad en las zonas a actuar", decía el seriamente.

-"Y que tipo de misiones hacen?", pregunto Switie aun fascinada por estar en un grupo de elite.

-"Robo de suministros de alto valor, robo de datos, protección de instalaciones donde tenemos los puntos donde robamos los datos, protección de bases de la resistencia con quien tengamos contacto, y que estén bajo ataque, rescate de rehenes, o secuestro de VIPs de alto valor, y misiones de espionaje de bajo perfil para obtener información exacta para saber donde están los suministros de alto valor, o los VIPs, además de que en estos momentos estamos buscando a las 3 soldado de elite de los Ancianos", decía el todo serio.

-"Soldados de elite?", pregunto yo.

-"Esos soldados de elite…..no serán acaso 3 seres bípedos de color azul?", pregunto Pixi como dejaba de nuevo el libro.

-"Si, si lo son, acaso ustedes lo vieron en la invasión?", pregunto Boris todo serio.

-"Yo no, pero hubo reportes de soldados sobrevivientes que dijeron que 3 seres bípedos de piel azul y habilidades únicas lucharon contra la princesa Luna, aunque no los pudo detener, porque lograron secuestrar a la princesa Celestia, siendo ellos lo que iban a por ella", decía Pixi.

-"Pelearon contra la princesa Luna y sobrevivieron?", pregunto yo sorprendido.

-"Se cuenta que 2 de ellos murieron en la batalla, pero sus cuerpos se desvanecieron antes de caer sin vida en el campo de batalla, pero la batalla había dejado tan malherida a la princesa, que no pudo evitar el secuestro de Celestia", decía pixi.

-"Su princesa debe ser dura de roer, si sobrevivió ante esos 3", decía Boris seriamente.

-"Tan peligrosos son?", pregunto preocupada Switie.

-"Cuando los soldados de Advent no pueden con un grupo de la resistencia, mandan a uno de ellos a limpiarlos, y muy pocos logran escapar con vida cuando estos aparecen para cazarlos", decía yo seriamente.

Si…..

Ya se quienes son.

Aparecieron el año pasado, pero aun causando grandes bajas para la resistencia, haciéndose notar.

Y yo me enfrente a ellos algunas veces…y apenas salí con vida en muchas de ellas.

Realmente son enemigos muy duros.

-"Si, son 3, una es llamada como la "Asesina", una maestra cazadora, usando las sombras para atacar con su espada que corta hasta el acero más macizo", decía Boris.

Con ella no me enfrente directamente, porque su aura se sentía a cientos de metros a la redonda, así que podía evitarla fácilmente.

Pero un humano normal no podría sentirla, y sería asesinado antes de que siquiera pudieras sentir la frialdad de su aliento en tu nuca, como una espada estaría atravesando tu pecho…..

-"El otro le llaman "El Cazador", un francotirador altamente letal, capaz de darle a blancos desde varios kilómetros de distancia si hace falta", decía Boris seriamente.

-"Y su arma esta a otro nivel, yo cree un escudo mágico concentrado en mi espalda cuando sentí que me iba a disparar, pero, el escudo, no duro nada, y apenas lo hizo la armadura", decía yo como con magia volteaba mi armadura, para mostrar como en la zona de la nuca, había una gran abolladura, "Apenas pude sacar a mis amigos del campamento en USA con vida, y es la razón de porque he estado vagando con mi familia a nivel mundial", decía yo toda frustrada.

Perdimos a muchos ese día….. *pensó ella frustrada*

-"Las armaduras podrían aguantarla, pero aun así la sacudida que te habrá dado al impactar esa bala debió haber sido demoledor", decía Pixi.

-"Como no tienes idea…..duelen como si te hubieran dado una patada voladora en la cabeza"; decía yo seriamente.

-"Luego el otro es también muy peligroso, le apodan "El hechicero", según rumores, el único que podría hacerle frente a la hechicera, que es Sunset", decía Boris como me señalaba.

-"El tipo es un nigromante, uno muy poderoso, no un hechicero como tal, pero aun así, es muy peligroso, como también puede jugar con la mente de varios soldados a la vez", decía yo seriamente, como solo recordaba cuando llego al campamento en Sinaloa, que pese a que eran remanentes de narcotraficantes, cualquier enemigo de advent es un aliado para nosotros, y es donde mi familia y varios amigos del campamento anterior habíamos huido del primer ataque, ese lugar fue una maldita carnicería….

Realmente muy pocos salieron con vida de ese lugar… *pensó ella con frustración*

Yo apenas lo hice, y si no fuera por el casco, hubiera sucumbido ante su control mental.

Al menos mis hijas no vieron la batalla principal y la verdadera carnicería…..

-"Pero tu princesa esa…..sobrevivió ante ellos dices….como así?", pregunto Boris.

Sacándome de mis oscuros recuerdos.

-"Si, apenas, sobrevivió a 2 disparos en su pecho, pero aun así dio pelea contra ellos, y derribo ella sola varias naves de Advent después de esa derrota, alimentada por la enorme ira que sintió cuando secuestraron a su hermana", decía Pixi.

-"Espera….estás diciendo…..que una de tus lideres…..destruyo por su cuenta varias naves alienígenas?", pregunto sorprendido Boris.

-"Realmente debes contarme más historias de tu tierra natal Lechera de Oro", decía Boris sorprendido, en ruso.

-"Si, después de todo, ella es una guerrera, la que se transformo en un monstruo, para derrotar a peores monstruos", decía Pixi toda seria.

-"Guao…..", decía Boris asombrado, "Pero, porque ella no esta aquí, de seguro con ella aquí, Advent no tendrá ninguna oportunidad?", pregunto Boris.

-"Uso casi todo su poder para pelear y cuando se enfado, uso hasta su fuerza vital para mantenerse luchando, así que no esperes verla por aquí hasta dentro de unas semanas o meses más", decía Pixi.

-"Bueno, pero aun así, si ustedes están aquí, significa que son lo mejor de lo mejor no?", pregunto Boris.

-"En eso no te equivocas", menciono Switie Drops toda confiada.

-"Solo somos los mejores que no sacrificaron todo, porque realmente lo mejor de lo mejor o esta muerto, o en recuperación"; menciono Maud Pie con esa voz monótona y neutra que tiene.

-"Pero somos lo mejor de lo mejor, y punto", decía Switie aun estando positiva.

-"Jeje, bueno, que sus acciones lo digan, ya veremos como se desenvuelven en la próxima misión", decía Boris todo tranquilo.

-"Sabes, porque no llevas a este par a por un tour en la nave, y que conozcan a los demás", decía yo intentando animarme.

Así talvez creamos vínculos para funcionar mejor en el campo de batalla.

-"Si, les encantara este lugar, y así podamos comparar hazañas", decía Boris igual de animado.

-"Eso si me parece bien", decía Switie igual de animada.

-"Es algo que hacer", decía Maud sin cambiar de rostro o emoción.

-"Vamos entonces", decía Boris como los 3 salían.

Y aunque me tentaba a acompañarlos.

Yo realmente ya tuve demasiadas emociones por el día de hoy.

Y quiero dormir…

Así que…..no se porque me puse las botas?

En fin…..

Buscare solo una cama para poder dormir por fin…..

Y esperemos que más tarde sea mejor.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **De vuelta en el planeta Equs**

 **Risk, Líder actual del grupo Fenix.**

 **Manehattan, Equestria**

 **A 24 horas de la invasión….. (8:14 am)**

Mmmm…...

-"Cuanto…..eh dormido?", pregunto al aire con la boca más seca que un desierto, como apenas puedo moverme, como siento el cuerpo todo entumecido, y solo desperté porque el sol me esta dando en toda la puta cara.

-"Casi 20 horas…..", decía Xiana cerca de mí.

Reconocería esa voz en donde sea.

Como hago un esfuerzo titánico para al menos moverme de mi lugar para que me deje de dar el sol en la cara, y ponerme en la sombra…..

Que ahora al rodar, veo que estoy en una cama.

Y cuando la luz del sol ya no me enceguece, veo que estoy en una cama matrimonial….

Pero en una habitación, donde el sol entra si o si, porque la pared a mi lado esta colapsada, y el sol le llega de lleno al lado en donde estaba si o si.

Y estoy en un segundo piso, con una clara vista a los muelles.

Donde esta el acorazado, su mitad trasera hundida, haciendo que la nave este inclinada unos 60º.

Pero al menos no se hundió del todo, como estos muelles no eran muy profundos que digamos.

-"Así que ten….debes estar sediento", decía ella toda seria como la veía flotar con su magia una botella de agua, que yo apenas pude tomar con mis cascos.

Como aun estoy entumecido por haber dormido tanto tiempo.

Pero es que, realmente lo necesite…

Y mientras bebía el agua, pude verla.

Ella estaba sin su armadura verde oscuro del ejercito de Eastland, como la veía esta tirada a un lado de ella, en el piso lleno de escombros.

Mostrando su hermoso cabello largo, todo grasiento y su pelaje algo sucio.

Seguro por no bañarse desde ayer.

A la vez que esta con algunas bolsas debajo de sus ojos, al parecer no ha dormido muy bien.

Y sus ojos están algo rojos….

Como si hubiera llorado…..

O le hubiera entrado algo al ojo antes, si, eso debe ser, esta chica no llora por nada del mundo…..

Así de ruda y fría es….

Y cuando termine de beber el agua, y recuperar muchas energías gracias a ello.

-"Y….que ha pasado desde que me desmaye, donde están todos?", pregunto yo ahora con la garganta revitalizada por preciosa agua.

-"Tu padrastro Arrow y el tío Cruice han llegado hace solo una hora porque recién pudieron conseguir transporte para venir, porque se preocuparon de porque no respondías después de dar ese aviso mundial y están en este momento con los demás hablando sobre todo lo que ha pasado y porque la nave esta como esta", decía ella seriamente.

-"Y la ciudad esta segura?", pregunto yo preocupado.

-"Has salvado la ciudad y a nosotros Risk…..las fuerzas locales y nosotros nos encargamos ya de los remanentes", decía ella toda seria, pero, sin mirarme…solo miraba al barco en los muelles.

-"Eso es bueno…..aunque me hubiera gustado haber podido hacer más….", decía yo algo deprimido.

Al recordar que muchas ciudades se han perdido….

-"Risk, ayer creía que eras un bueno para nada, pervertido y lujurioso que no llegaría a nada en la vida", decía ella aun seriamente, y sin mirarme.

-"Pero nadie hubiera podido salvar el mundo con solo 15 minutos para prepararse, pero aun así, salvaste incontables vidas en el proceso", decía ella como ahora venía hacia mí, pero sin dirigirme la mirada, solo miraba al piso.

-"En eso si tienes razón…", decía yo en un tono reflexivo como miraba hacia arriba.

Nadie puede preparar una buena defensa en solo 15 minutos…

No importa si los ejercicios militares en todo el mundo, menos Equestria, se lograba en los simulacros una evacuación perfecta en 12 minutos, y una preparación completa de las tropas en 13…

Una cosa es un simulacro, y otra es la realidad….

No muchos lo hicieron a tiempo…..y pagaron el precio…..

-"Risk…una cosa más….", decía ella como se subía a la cama para estar encima de mí.

-"Que?", pregunte confundido…..

Acaso….

Acaso va a querer tener sexo por agradecimiento?

Joooder….

Y yo apenas con poder moverme….. *pensó emocionado*

-"Nunca te agradecí como se debe por este viaje….", decía ella aun seria….sin siquiera bajar su tono…a nada tranquilo.

Pero aun así se acercaba a mí su cara, a mi cara lentamente, como para darnos un beso…..

Pero paso de largo mi hocico, como ella bajo un poco más a un lado, para susurrarme al oído, como sentía algo apretado en mi cuello.

-"Y alejarme de mi nación cuando más me necesitaban"; decía ella sonando enojada como ahora sentía mi cuello apretado, y el aire escapando de mis pulmones.

Fue entonces cuando ella se levanto, y estando encima de mí, le veía su cuerno brillar como me ahorcaba con su magia.

Y yo intentaba luchar, pero aun estaba débil por dormir tanto tiempo.

-"Te dije que todo esto no iba a cambiar la percepción que tengo de ti, y más ahora maldito egoísta de mierda….", decía ella toda enojada, como también estaba lagrimeando, como el oxigeno lentamente escapaba de mis pulmones.

Yo intentaba quitarla de encima, pero…estaba débil….muy débil…no importa cuanto intentara mover mis extremidades.

-"Puedes creerte el importante, pero como nunca tomas nada seriamente, perdiste tiempo valioso cuando estábamos en la sala de comunicaciones en explicarte, en vez de hacer tu maldito trabajo", decía ella toda enojada…..

Pero, antes de que perdiera el conocimiento nuevamente, y por consiguiente, la vida…

Alguien desde atrás tomo a Xiana por sorpresa, como le sujetaba del cuello, mientras le colocaba un trapo en su hocico.

Así que mientras recupera el aliento como Xiana perdió su agarre mágico

Pude ver quien era mi salvador.

O en este caso salvadora.

Sus patas rayadas de cebra eran inconfundibles, era Kina.

Pero Xiana perdió el conocimiento rápidamente, así que lo que sea que tuviera ese trapo, era muy potente.

Así que Kina solo empujo el cuerpo inconsciente de Xiana fuera de la cama, como ahora Kina estaba encima de mí.

-"Estas bien?", pregunto preocupada.

-"Si…..si…..creo que si…", decía yo como aun estaba recuperando el aliento.

-"Me alegra ver que vine a tiempo para evitar tu muerte"; decía ella como me sentaba en la cama para abrazarme.

-"Si, pero, porque me quería matar y porque nadie más sabía que me iba a matar?", pregunto yo aun en shock por lo que paso.

-"Arrow y Cruice llegaron…y nos contaron como están las cosas fuera primero, y nos contaron que la madre de Xiana, Mig, ha muerto en acción, y ella no se lo tomo muy bien, solo se teletransporto lejos de nosotros, y muchos pensaron que era mejor que se quede sola para que digiera la noticia, incluso Juniper se ofreció a buscarla, como su mejor amiga y estar allí para apoyarla, pero yo…..yo ya me temía lo peor, porque cuando vi su mirada cuando escucho que su madre murió, y no era de tristeza, y era de rabia…..y sabiendo que no le agradas….bueno, me prepare para incapacitarla con una pócima que tengo guardada en el barco y vine aquí tan rápido como pude para protegerte", decía ella seriamente.

-"Mierda…con razón me dijo que perdí tiempo valioso a la hora de la defensa…..", decía yo algo decaído.

-"Y es cierto, perdiste tiempo valioso, porque si nos hubieras explicado desde el inicio que eras tan importante, no te hubieras detenido a explicarnos en esa escenita que tuvimos en la sala de comunicaciones"; decía ella toda seria.

-"Aggg….lo se, pero es que no querían que pensaran diferente de mi por ser ahora alguien tan importante", decía yo todo frustrado.

-"Ese es tu problema, esas trivialidades de pensar que dicen de ti, no importan cuando estas en un puesto de real importancia global, puedes ser inteligente, bien dotado, guapo y alguien muy simpático con quien pasar el tiempo, pero priorizas en cosas tontas, que solo un adolescente superficial siempre piensa, no lo que un adulto joven con una responsabilidad tan importante debería pensar"; decía ella seriamente.

Yo solo baje la mirada….

Es cierto….

Talvez hubiera podido evitar más muertes si hubiera coordinado todo mejor desde el inicio….del aviso.

-"No por nada, nunca te dije que tienes una hija", decía ella toda sonrojada.

-"Que yo que?", pregunto sorprendido.

-"Si, una hija de 2, y un hijo de 4 meses", decía ella seriamente, aunque sonrojada.

-"Que?", pregunto aun más sorprendido, "Como?".

-"Tu enorme miembro dándome sin parar por varios días seguidos hace que cualquier yegua se olvide de tomar su pócima para el día después", decía ella toda sonrojada, "Pero el porque no te dije….es por lo que te dije antes, eres un amante maravilloso, y alguien divertido con quien pasar el rato, pero nunca te visualice como un padre responsable que podría cuidar a otros más que su compañera con quien tiene sexo", decía ella toda seria, aunque aun sonrojada.

Yo baje la mirada aun más….

Como ahora solo voltee mi cabeza en dirección al hundido acorazado.

Pero luego veía a la distancia algunas naves alienígenas semi hundidas en el mar…..

Lo que me hizo recordar algo importante.

-"Hey, yo no soy responsable de ninguna muerte…..otra vez están suponiendo que soy un maldito irresponsable, cuando no fue así", decía yo ahora enojado.

-"Oye, se que estás en shock por lo que has tenido que pasar, así que no tienes porque…..", decía ella intentando calmarme.

-"No, ahora estoy más despierto, y ya empiezo a pensar con claridad, yo había dejado todo listo en caso de una invasión con Pixi, la ingeniería changeling, que apenas se detectara la invasión, mandara el mensaje en automático en todo el mundo, así yo solo tendría que confirmar que todos habían recibido el mensaje, rastrear donde exactamente iría cada nave alienígena, controlar cada maldita torreta del mundo, y comunicar que ciudades habían caído y cuales no para que sepan donde mandar refuerzos, y eso solo me tomaría menos de 10 minutos, porque aunque no lo crean, yo estaba siendo precavido al respecto, pero no creía que nos dieran tan poco tiempo para preparnos", decía yo seriamente

-"Y…..y…..la capital de Eastland se salvo…la mismísima Mig me comunico eso…así que…..lo que haya pasado después con ella no fue mi culpa, así que, no me vengan a reclamarme nada….", decía yo todo serio y enojado como agitaba las alas, recordando lo más importante…..

-"Estás hablando en serio?", pregunto sorprendida Kina.

-"Si, y sabes que, espero que no le hayas dicho quien era el padre a nuestros hijos, porque así me será más fácil evitarlos a ustedes, mis supuestos amigos y amantes, creía que al menos pensaban que yo era un buen pony, pero si me tienen a un nivel tan bajo…mejor que dejemos de vernos"; decía yo todo enojado como la rabia me daba fuerzas e iba hacia el casco de la armadura de Xiana, y salía volando por la pared que faltaba del edificio, hacia el barco.

Esperando que mi padrastro y mi tio estén allí.

Mientras me ponía el casco para comunicarme con mis tios para saber donde están exactamente.

Dejando a una atónita y sin palabras Kina detrás….mirando como me voy….

Creo que ya se porque mi madre no le agradaban mucho otros ponys…. *pensó el aun enojado*

(-"Lo siento", decía Kina con los ojos algo llorosos, como Risk ya estaba a medio camino del barco)

.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-..-.-

 **Ufff…entre las soldados conociéndose mejor, conociendo algo el pasado no contado de Sunset y el porque esta en donde está…..más o menos.**

 **A un Risk que dejo de creer en los demás…..**

 **Esta parte promete, jejej.**

 **-"Yo quiero ver como luchan como humanos estos ponys, y ver que va a pasar en el planeta de los ponys en esa reunión de naciones", decía emocionada Seras.**

 **-"Pronto mi niña, que aun tengo que inventarme al menos 9 nombres más para los soldados humanos", decía yo el autor todo serio.**

 **-"Tu verdadera nemesis eh…..los nombres?", pregunto Seras con una sonrisa maliciosa.**

 **-"Si", decía yo todo frustrado.**

 **-"Necesitas ayuda de los lectores?", pregunto ella.**

 **-"Si quieren, solo tendré que pensar aun más, pero si quieren enviar nombres, serán bienvenidos", decía yo algo tranquilo.**

 **-"Pero a parte de saber que tu nemesis, los nombres ha vuelto, la historia fue entretenida, a parte de los muchos chistes y momentos picantes del principio, allí tenía sentido ponerlos, están intentando relajarse después de sobrevivir a una gran invasión, y lo que los amigos de Risk aun lo subestiman…..ufff….pobre la verdad, con todo lo que ha pasado, es injusto que le pase esas cosas", decías Seras con tranquilidad.**

 **-"Sip, pero las cosas solo se complicarán, después de todo, es XCOM…las cosas nunca son sencillas, aunque, si fuera la campaña del XCOM 2, ya estaríamos por la mitad, así para adelantar mucho la acción y que no sea la campaña desde el inicio, que sería como repetir los primeros 40 capitulos otra vez", decía yo seriamente.**

 **-"Bien, ya tu veras, después de todo, tu te metiste solito en este proyecto, los crossovers no son nada fáciles de hacer, en especial la de campañas tan ambiciosas, que hasta el autor de donde te inspiraste, hace meses que esta morido", decía ella algo preocupada.**

 **-"No te preocupes….no voy a ser el 14º fanfic crossover de fallout que se mantienen en hiatus perpetuos aunque tuvieran buenas premisas, yo voy a terminar esto, el final la tengo grabado en piedra, el recorrido, ese es el detalle", decía yo seriamente.**

 **-"Bueno…como dije, ya es tu problema, después de todo yo solo estoy en tu cabeza, y no hago esto por ti, jeje", decía Seras con una sonrisa.**

 **-"Agg….ok, algo interesante que comentar antes de despedirnos hasta el próximo capitulo?"**

 **-"Todos trabajaremos para Disney…..mi culo estará tatuado como propiedad de Disney y me obligaran a ser family friendly…..los que sepan porque estoy "exagerando"…sabrán de lo que hablo, jeje", decía ella como en efecto se levantaba del sofa donde su gran trasero dejo una buena marca en este.**

 **Y se inclinaba en el sofá, dando una gran vista de su culo, donde en cada nalga, como si fueran cutie marks, estaba escrito en rojo sobre su piel gris.**

" _ **PROPIEDAD DE DISNEY Y EL RATON"**_

 **Y esperando que se pusiera algo de ropa…para hacer énfasis con 0 desnudos, que eso es family friendly.**

 **Ella no hizo nada….**

 **-"Que, hasta haciendo bromas tengo limites, y no voy a vestirme de moja", decía ella toda seria como se cruzaba de brazos.**

 **-"Ok….jejeje", decía yo el autor animado por ello.**

 **En fin, gente bonita, ya el capitulo fue muy largo.**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo con más locuras.**

 **Hasta el miércoles, y no se olviden de comentar :3**


	108. Chapter 108

_**Capitulo 108: Diplomacia time?**_

 **Comet Shimmer**

 **Enfermería de la base del ACM en Canterlot**

 **1 de junio del año 7LR**

 **10:23 am (a 25 horas de la invasión)**

*para el, presencia su ultimo recuerdo de nuevo, como la alienígena le corta la cabeza, y su cabeza rueda por el suelo, mientras su cuerpo cae inerte*

-"AHHH!", grito yo asustado al tener esa visión rondando por mi cabeza.

Como me toco rápidamente el cuello…

Y así comprobar una cosa….parece que todo fue un mal sueño, cuando siento mi cabeza unida en su lugar….

Pero luego veo en donde estoy…y ya esa creencia de que la invasión no fue un sueño…..

Estoy en la enfermería, donde decenas de otros pacientes están descansando….

O lo estaban, porque parece que se están despertando y o quejando porque eh dado ese grito.

Y yo….yo estoy en una cama sin sabanas…

Sin estar conectado a nada…

Realmente…..he muerto y me han revivido verdad?... *se lo pregunta seriamente como mira sus cascos*

Porque no siento cansancio….no siento hambre, no siento sueño…..ni sed…es como si solo hubiera despertado de una siesta…..

Yo entonces veo a mi alrededor, y no veo a nadie más que otros pacientes.

Como muchos solo intentan volver a descansar, y al verlos con más detalles, veo que muchos tienen vendajes envolviendo sus torsos, o alas si eran pegasos, e incluso hay algunos que tienen vendada completamente la cabeza, y están respirando por un tubo…

Como sea que termino la batalla…se ve que el suero regenerador no fue suficiente para todos.

Aunque también me pareció curioso ver a Nighty igual como yo en una cama descansando, sin nada encima o conectada a ella…

No se si quiera saber porque esta allí….

Pero espero que alguien me lo diga pronto…

Así que yo salgo despacio, sin hacer mucho ruido de la enfermería, para entrar directamente a la sala oval, que conecta las entradas a todas las partes de la base.

El lugar esta vacio…..con solo las antorchas mágicas iluminando el lugar…..

Así que camino hacia donde antes fue mi vieja oficina.

Sin aun ver o escuchar a nadie.

Hasta tocar la puerta 2 veces para ver si había alguien.

Pero no había respuesta.

La intento abrir, para darme cuenta que ni llave tenía, como solo entro….

Y no veo a nadie…

Preocupado solo salgo y voy hacia el viejo ascensor que da a la tienda de Sofas y Plumas, para ver si está allí alguien.

Que al parecer parece operativo…lo activo y me subo en el…..aun sin ver a absolutamente a nadie….

Y aunque este escenario parece preocupante…..

No nos dejarían sin vigilar si no fuera porque no hay peligro.

Así que al llegar arriba.

La pared encantada se desvaneció y así pude caminar hacia la puerta que da al resto de la tienda.

Y mientras caminaba hacia esta, podía escuchar los ruidos de cascos ir de un lado a otro…

Eso me motivo más para salir.

Así que cuando por fin abrí la puerta…

Me encontré con algo entre desalentador…y aliviador.

La tienda en si esta echa un desastre, con los vidrios blindados rotos, los sofás y las plumas calcinadas, al igual que muchos muebles extras que había aquí.

Además de algunos cascos rotos del ACM, cubiertos con sangre tiradas por algunas cubiertas improvisadas, cerca de charcos ya secos de sangre, y armas de plasma y laser tiradas en el suelo de la tienda también…..

Como muchas partes de la tienda están cubiertas de sangre seca, tanto de aliens como de ponys…..

Pero afuera se ve como varios ponys, tanto civiles, como guardias reales de Celestia, están usando carretillas para llevar las decenas de cuerpos y partes alienígenas que podría soportar esas carretas.

Los civiles se veían asqueados y tristes por el nuevo paisaje de la ciudad…..

Pero que esperaban al finalizar una invasión?

Que no haya pasado nada?.

Por unas calles semi quemadas y agujereadas por la invasión, y que habían sido solo tapadas con tablones o escombros…..

Como los restos de los edificios han sido acomodados en los costados de las calles para que no interrumpan el paso…

Así que yo solo camine hacia afuera, hacia un soldado de la guardia real que estaba llevando en su carreta los cuerpos desnudos de mutones, para preguntar donde están Mirash o Destiny.

Porque si yo estuve fuera, la responsabilidad recaía completamente en Destiny, o en Fresh.

Y conociendo que Fresh no tomara el control de nada en su vida…

Seguro que le habrá dado todo el poder a ella.

-"Hey soldado, quien esta al mando aquí?", pregunto yo seriamente, como el soldado me ve apenas le hablo…

-"La comandante Destiny está al mando de nuevo, comandante Comet Shimmer, ha mudado el puesto de mando de forma temporal a Applelosa", decía el soldado seriamente.

Lo sabía…..

-"Y quien está a cargo de la ciudad?", pregunto yo para que el oficial local me de un transporte a Applelosa.

-"Su esposa Mirash señor, ella se quedo en la ciudad para supervisar las labores de limpieza", decía el soldado como otros ponys, tanto civiles y soldados nos pasaban de largo.

-"Pero ella no es una oficial en absoluto….", dije yo todo incrédulo.

-"Señor, la mayoría de nuestros oficiales fueron enviados al interior del país, como varios pueblos pequeños fueron borrados del mapa y fueron enviados a limpiarlos, no por nada la comandante se fue haya, y aquí quedan solo oficiales de rango menor, además, la comandante confía en ella, y realmente le debería dar crédito a su esposa señor, ella si ha mantenido las cosas en orden por aquí desde que esta al mando"; decía el soldado.

Bueno, aunque aun es muy inocente en muchas cosas….al menos ella sabe como encantar a los otros ponys.

Además, ha vivido conmigo y con Destiny, dudo que no haya aprendido las cosas buenas que nosotros hacíamos…..

-"Ok, y donde puedo encontrarla?", pregunto yo.

-"En la estación del tren, supervisando el traslado de partes alienígenas comunes a los terrenos de los Pie y el restante y que parece nuevo se lo esta apartando para investigación cerca de aquí y los cuerpos alienígenas se los va apartando para ser congelados para conservar su carne", decía el al señalar a la carga de mutones sin armaduras, y sin armas en su carreta.

Después de esto se necesitará mucho alimento, porque dudo que queden muchas granjas intactas en estos momentos…

Aunque al menos sabemos que la carne de alienígena es comestible según los grifos sobrevivientes de la armada de Bloody Mary en Aztecolt, que probaron la carne de los alienígenas que mataron en Hopetown.

Dicen que los mutones tiene una carne muy dura, pero es pura carne, mientras que los cabezones dicen que es como si comieran puro cartílago…

-"Bien, gracias por el dato chico, puedes volver a lo que hacías ahora"; decía yo agradecido, como el asentía y seguía su camino.

Y pensaba en una cosa….

Los Pie, ganaban su buen dinero al tener una buena granja minera….y ser propietarios de muchos terrenos, después de la primera invasión, ellos nos dejaron depositar en sus terrenos todas los escombros y piezas alienígenas de la primera invasión, ganando un gran extra por mantener la boca cerrada al respecto.

Un extra tan grande, que digamos que antes de esta invasión se volvieron la familia más rica de Equestria.

Pero como eran humildes, no gastaban en casi nada.

Bueno, excepto su hija y la portadora de la armonía Pinkie Pie…el dinero para quemar que tenía era enorme, no por nada hasta pudo financiar su propio refugio debajo de la panadería en donde estaba…..

Un refugio para planear fiestas dice ella….

Pero que solo tenga una sola entrada, un sistema de ventilación y generador de emergencia….

Me suena más a un refugio que solo un lugar donde planear fiestas.

Además, parece que Pinkie Pie era la que gastaba más el dinero de la familia que los demás, y en puros artículos para fiestas.

Pero que se esperaba de alguien que casi hasta trabaja de a gratis en una pastelería….

El dinero lo tenía que sacar de alguna parte después de todo…..

En fin, solo necesitaba pensar en una curiosidad para distraerme.

Porque ver Canterlot tan devastada, con más edificios dañados que en la primera invasión es más que deprimente de por si….

Además de que no he dejado de ver soldados y civiles con carretas cargando diferentes tipos de cosas….

Y claro, algunos civiles revisando sus negocios o casas destruidas, viendo que se puede salvar, y que no….

Como algunos soldados están supervisándolos….

Talvez por si encuentran un arma alienígena o de las nuestras entre tantos escombros.

En fin, visualizo la estación de trenes….

Que como la anterior invasión, fue casi barrida del mapa, como el edificio principal se ha derrumbado y solo es una pila de escombros….

Bueno, 2 pilas de escombros, como han hecho un camino para pasar a través de esos escombros para llegar a unos despejados andenes donde un tren de carga esta siendo cargado…

Una gran diferencia entre los trenes de carga y de transporte.

Es que la locomotora no tiene colores pastelosos, es más grande y voluminosa para llevar el peso extra.

Y sus vagones son contenedores, con puertas laterales, en donde se les están metiendo con pala los restos de equipo y naves alienígenas que los ponys traen a la estación.

O si son muy grandes los restos, lo meten con magia…

Pero allí en medio de todo el alboroto, está Mirash, mirando como todo se mantenga funcionando, y que nadie este sin hacer nada.

Como lo único que tiene ella es solo un sombrero blanco elegante para cubrirse del sol, y una radio atada a una cuerda en su cuello, para estar comunicada con cualquiera.

Yo solo me acerco corriendo a ella cuando la vi.

-"Mirash!", digo en voz alta para que note.

Como estoy a punto de llegar ante ella.

-"Comet?", pregunto ella como me miro sorprendida, pero mientras me veía, empezaba a sonreír y lagrimear.

Como me abrío las patas delanteras para abrazarme, así que para cuando llegue a ella, le di un fuerte abrazo.

-"Me alegro mucho de que estes viva", decía yo con gran alegría mientras le abrazaba.

-"Igualmente querido, igualmente….."; decía ella como sentía que me empapaba mi hombro en lágrimas…..como en su voz se notaba bien feliz.

-"Y las niñas están bien?", pregunto preocupado….

-"Si, están bien, están en nuestra casa, que no recibió más daños que algunos agujeros de proyectiles perdidos y ventanas rotas", decía ella aun sin querer dejar de abrazarme.

-"Eso es perfecto querida….", decía yo como le seguía abrazando igualmente, totalmente contento de que estén bien…..

Pero apenas siento que me apreta el cuello un poco en el abrazo…

Me viene a la mente esa maldita extraterrestre cortándome la cabeza…

Haciendo que rápidamente la suelte y me aleje un poco.

-"Que paso querido?", pregunto preocupada Mirash…

-"No lo se….apenas sentí presión extra sobre mi cuello, me vino a la mente como morí….."; decía yo algo nervioso y asustado….

Porque después de todo, nada es más perturbador que ver tu propia muerte…..

-"Son los efectos de la resurrección, según la Dra. Heart, tardaran semanas o meses antes de que tu cerebro se acostumbre al nuevo cuerpo", decía ella.

-"Así que es verdad…..morí…..", decía yo no muy feliz…..como apenas me tocaba un poco el cuello sentía esa katana cortar por mi garganta.

Haciendo que me de un escalofrío enorme por mi columna cerebral.

-"Si….pero estás vivo, y eso es lo que importa"; decía Mirash como tomaba mi pata izquierda.

-"Si…..pero, y las princesas…ellas están bien?", pregunto yo preocupado….

Ella miro al suelo por un momento.

-"Lo siento Comet…...aunque salvaste a Twilight…..se llevaron a la princesa Celestia en el proceso….", decía ella con gran pesar.

Mmmmm…..mierda…..*pensaba todo frustrado*

-"Me puedes dar un resumen de lo que me perdí, hasta que me traigan un carro para poder ir a hablar con Destiny cara a cara?", pregunto yo todo serio

Ella asintió, como primero llamo para solicitar un transporte….

Mierda, nunca podemos tener una victoria limpia verdad? *se pregunto el con gran frustración*

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-

 **1 hora y media después…..**

*se lo ve a el en una carroza, mientras es llevado por 2 pegasos de la guardia real en sus armaduras*

Me dio un pequeño resumen de lo que le contaron a Mirash, hasta que llegara mi transporte, desde la traición de la Dra. Meddy.

Hasta la reaparición de Chrysalis.

El portal que funcione y sobre quienes fueron….

Y como está la situación en Equestria en general.

Pero con solo ver como quedo el desierto del mediooeste de Equestria…

Uno se da cuenta de la escala de la destrucción que alcanzo la invasión.

Como el desierto con mesetas, y su color amarillo habitual…..ahora estaba cubierto por naves alienígenas derribadas, y solo las cenizas o escombros de los que algunas vez fueron los pueblos asentados en esta zona del país…..

Y hasta algunas mesetas colapsadas por el peso de las naves que se estrellaron contra ellas, o lo suficientemente duras, como para ser el ultimo lugar de descanso de naves partidas en 2, y paradas en vertical sobre estas mesetas…..

Este ataque fue ahora mucho más grande de lo que alguno pudiera haber previsto nadie…

En fin, fue un viaje silencioso….quería ver como quedo el país desde el aire….

Y la verdad….no es nada bonito de ver….

Más bien, cuando salimos, y estuvimos lo suficientemente lejos de Canterlot, lo que alguna vez fue una maravillosa vista de las montañas, y un gran faro a la distancia era el castillo de Canterlot…..

Solo hay una ciudad en ruinas….

Sobre un valle con grandes segmentos de bosque calcinados y pueblos destruidos.

Pero mi tren de pensamientos se detuvo, cuando por fin empezamos a bajar….

Y poder ver, justo en las afueras de la entrada principal…

Un gran circulo de ceniza negra…que esta rodeada de decenas o hasta cientos de cuerpos…de distintas formas y tamaños….

La batalla que sucedió aquí…debió haber sido legendaria…..

Y cuando por fin llegamos a la entrada, pude ver el enorme hueco en las grandes puertas de la base.

Donde aun restos de maquinaria alienígena habían sido movidos a los costados para no interrumpir el paso….

-"Llegamos comandante"; decía uno de los pegasos como nos detuvimos ya en la entrada

-"Gracias chicos, ya pueden volver"; decía yo como me bajaba.

Y ellos no perdían el tiempo en volver a despegar y volver a Canterlot.

Yo no perdí más tiempo y entre…viendo los enormes daños en esta sala hecha para la defensa.

Con todas las torretas destruidas, y las barricadas derribadas, pero sin cuerpos de ningún tipo.

Pero eso si, la sangre seca, tanto roja, como verde de alienígena, esta esparcida por todos lados…

Pero, no estaba solo allí, allí, en el gran ascensor, estaba Aura Clear, sentada cerca de los controles, con su armadura puesta, pero sin su casco, teniéndolo este atado en su espalda.

Mientras la veo allí con una de esas licoreras de color gris, que casi parecen cantimploras, bebiendo de ella a estas horas del día.

-"No sabía que bebías Aura….", decía yo sorprendido como me acercaba a ella.

-"No lo hacía…..", decía ella como se la veía poner una cara de asco ante el contenido que acaba de beber, "Pero, ayuda a quitarme la tensión de encima, y mantener alejado los recuerdos que vi en Applelosa y Dodge City", decía ella seriamente, como hacía desaparecer esa licorera con su magia.

-"Tan malo fue?", pregunto yo con gran pesar.

-"Applelosa perdió a la mitad de su población, y Dodge City, a ¾ de está…..", decía Aura suspirando con gran pesar, "Los malditos alienígenas pudieron entrar al bunker de Dodge City, y continuar con la masacre….", decía ella con gran pesar.

-"Si no fuera porque Fresh se estrello cerca, haciendo que los alienígenas cambiaran de prioridad….todos los habitantes de la ciudad hubieran muerto"; decía Aura toda seria.

-"Cuantos soldados pudieron soportar lo de Dodge City?", pregunto yo preocupado como ya entro al ascensor.

-"Soldados?", pregunto Aura con una burla algo siniestra, "No quedo nadie….los civiles agarrando las armas de los soldados caídos y pudieron soportar tanto como era posible", decía ella toda seria como activaba el ascensor para bajar.

-"Hay otros pueblos o ciudades así de destruidas?", pregunto yo preocupado.

-"Claudsdale fue borrada del mapa, aunque viendo que era una ciudad hecha de nubes…no es de sorprender….aunque toda la población de la ciudad pudo evacuar a tiempo al bunker que había en tierra, por debajo de Claudsdale"; decía ella como haciendo memoria como bajaba el ascensor.

-"Pero si no fuera por los refuerzos del imperio de Cristal, Rainbow Falls hubiera sido arrasada"; decía ella como rápidamente habíamos llegado al piso donde esta la sala del comandante.

-"Y donde están ahora el príncipe Shining Armor y la princesa Cadence?", pregunto yo todo serio como ambos salimos del ascensor y caminábamos hacia la sala del comandante de la base.

-"Están yendo de ciudad en ciudad, intentando calmar a los civiles después de este gran desastre, que no hay necesidad de entrar en pánico….pero, eso no quita la tristeza de la población, al ver sus ciudades casi destruidas, sus negocios destrozados, y posiblemente sus casas, echas cenizas, o destruidas, porque justo estaban en plena zona de fuego cruzado"; decía ella toda seria como fue rápido llegar a la sala del comandante.

Mi sala….

Pero, si, ella tiene razón, los animos están por los suelos…..así que espero que eso no atraiga a los Wendigos, que lo que menos necesitamos, sería un invierno total en verano….

-"Y, quien ha estado moviendo el sol y la luna?", pregunto yo mientras toco la puerta.

-"Luna le ha enseñado como hacerlo a Cadence y a Twilight, pero, son cosas que uno no aprende en horas, y más con todo lo que han tenido que pasar esas princesas"; decía Aura como la puerta se abría.

Y entrabamos sin esperar que nos dijeran algo.

Como ahora ponía mi mirada al frente.

Donde podía ver a Destiny, sin su armadura, con una gran jarra de café en su escritorio, con los ojos rojos de haber llevado quien sabe cuanto sin dormir, pero a punto de café….

-"Bueno, parece que el comandante volvió al ruedo", decía Destiny con una sonrisa al verme.

Una sincera para variar.

-"Es bueno verte igual Destiny", dije yo como me acercaba a ella.

Al igual que Aura.

-"Te han puesto al día ya?", pregunto Destiny.

-"Más o menos, pero se que tu lo vas a hacer pronto"; decía yo.

-"Si, pero lo más importante es esto, quien va a acompañar a la princesa a la isla de Navid…..después de todo, hay una reunión de emergencia en la isla, con todos los lideres mundiales para discutir el curso de acción a seguir ahora"; decía ella toda seria.

-"Porque no puede ir sola?", pregunto yo algo confundido.

-"Se nota que no te dijeron mucho, la princesa Luna, se convirtió en Nightmare Moon y aniquilo a una parte de la armada alienígena, pero quedo muy debilitada, más bien, hasta las enseñanzas sobre como mover los astros que le está dando a Twilight y a Cadence son por teléfono, mientras la princesa descansa en una cama aquí en la base, después de todo, nadie necesita verla en un estado muy debilitado haya en Canterlot, y la princesa tardara semanas o hasta meses en recuperarse"; decía Destiny seriamente.

-"Ok, entiendo la situación…más o menos, pero, porque no lo decides tu?"; pregunto yo confundido.

-"Has despertado Comet…..y tu, aun eres el comandante, aunque me pese, tu estas a cargo, así que te toca delegar las cosas"; decía ella toda seria.

-"Mmmmm…..bueno, quiero saber la situación del otro lado del portal, para tomar una buena decisión primero"; decía yo seriamente.

-"Es justo", decía ella como se relajaba un poco en la silla, sin perder la seriedad.

-"Primero, las cosas están mejor de lo que pensamos, ya la resistencia se está organizando cada vez más, y ya hay varios grupos trabajando con XCOM, que hace meses que lleva varios ataques bien dados en contra de Advent, y es posible, que eso haya puesto nervioso a los Ancianos, y es por eso que nos han invadido, pero Pixi ha informado, que Fresh no es ni un diplomático militar y que no esta hecho para dirigir, si no, solo para ser dirigido, y tu hija menos, aunque no te guste admitirlo…así que, nos están pidiendo que enviemos un verdadero oficial haya", decía ella toda seria.

-"Mmmmmmmm si, pero, cada cuanto podemos enviar refuerzos?"; pregunto yo seriamente.

-"Todo depende de lo que digan las otras naciones, porque nosotros, no tenemos personal sobrante para mandar allá, a ver si las otras naciones quieren participar, así le avisamos a Sunset para ver donde el líder del XCOM, les puede dar una zona donde formar la base provisional en la tierra", decía ella toda seria.

Yo asentí.

Como estuve un rato meditando lo que me dijo…

-"Destiny…..dime, tu quieres ir al planeta tierra, y ser nuestra representante?", pregunto yo seriamente.

-"En serio le preguntas a la yegua que aun no ha sido aprobada como psicológicamente estable, una misión tan delicada?", pregunto ella sorprendida, mientras alzaba ambas cejas.

-"Tu te sientes…..psicológicamente estable?", pregunto yo seriamente.

*suspiro ella*

-"Sinceramente…..apenas estoy manejando el estrés actual….pero, que podría romperme en cualquier momento…no lo creo", decía ella toda seria.

-"Bien, entonces ya creo que esta decidido…..Destiny, yo voy a ir a la tierra, tu puedes ir con Luna, y ser la que vea las cosas aquí, junto con las princesas", decía yo todo decidido.

-"Mmmmm….sabes que si ya es muy tarde y descubren como recrear el ADN de Celestia…está será una misión solo de ida?", pregunto ella algo preocupada.

-"Lo se….", decía yo suspirando con pesar.

-"Bueno…..entonces vamos a explicarte a detalle todo lo que ha pasado, para que no vayas sin saber casi nada, como Fresh"; decía ella seriamente.

.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.

 **Princesa Luna**

 **2 de junio del año 7LR**

 **Isla de Navid**

 **3:12 pm**

*Se la ve a ella y a Destiny, sin sus armaduras, en la parte trasera de un avión de carga*

*la princesa Luna ha recuperado un poco su color de pelaje anterior, pero aun no recupera su altura, y su melena, es solo un azul claro normal, y no como el de una noche estrellada ondulante que tenía antes*

 _-"Llegamos princesa Luna….que su acompañante le ayude a saltar a tierra, que aun tengo que recoger a otros 2 dignatarios más"_ , decía la piloto del avión por sus bocinas, como la rampa empezaba a bajar.

Y el olor a océano inundaba este compartimiento.

-"Agarrese bien de mi princesa…."; decía Destiny preocupada por mí, como se ponía al lado de mí.

Yo solo asentí.

Aunque…

No me gustaba estar tan dependiente de otros….

Pero en mi estado actual, no tengo ni una opción.

Como la rampa bajo, y pudimos ver la pista, como el avión pasaba a muy baja altura….a solo 30 metros del suelo.

Destiny estaba lista, y ella nos teletransporto en medio de la pista.

Allí pudimos ver como estaba la isla….

Y la verdad, a comparación de Equestria…la isla estaba intacta…..ni un edificio había recibido algún daño.

Pero eso no evita que a lo lejos, en todas las direcciones se vean naves alienígenas a medio hundir en el mar.

-"Princesa Luna, es un gusto que usted si se haya podido presentar…", decía agradecida la pony que vino a recibirnos.

Una yegua pony tierra de pelaje azul eléctrico, y melena amarilla con rayas blancas, y su cutie mark era la de un escudo con una flor en ella.

-"Y quienes faltan?", pregunto yo preocupada.

-"Risk es el único que esta aquí, por mientras el resto de los lideres de las demás naciones faltan mi princesa, usted fue la primera en llegar…..", decía ella feliz de que al menos aun parece que el resto viene.

-"No tenía mucho que hacer en casa en mi estado actual, así que decidí lo más temprano posible, señorita…", decía yo toda seria.

-"Oh, no soy una señorita, soy señora, ya con más de 5 hijos propios, aunque en toda la isla todos los menores me llaman "Mama", pero mi nombre es Armory", decía ella con una dulce, pero nerviosa sonrisa.

-"Muy bien señorita Armory, me podría guiar donde será la reunión?", pregunto yo con cortesía.

Como veo por su porte que no es militar de ningún tipo.

Así que no veo porque preguntarle cosas que de seguro ella no sabe en estos momentos.

Después de todo, debe ser solo la recepcionista, o alguien de confianza que pusieron para recibir a los demás.

Porque en todas las reuniones que tuve aquí, solo la vi de vez en cuando en cenas importantes, pero nunca cuando estábamos solo con los militares…..locales, como de otras naciones.

Y Destiny parece darse cuenta igual de ello, como no hace ninguna pregunta…..

-"Es en el edificio principal, se han encantado las flechas de los letreros dentro del edificio que guian a la sala de reuniones, para que brillen cuando las vean, y así no se pierdan"; decía Armory.

-"Gracias", decía yo como con ayuda de Destiny, y claro, guiándola yo.

Íbamos al edificio principal.

Que la verdad, no tenía ninguna clase de daño.

Y cuando entramos, realmente no había nadie.

Pero si las flechas, y así nos guiamos a la sala en cuestión.

Una sala abierta, con las luces prendidas, y 7 escritorios.

Donde ahora podíamos ver a un pegaso de pelaje más crema con el pelo lacio y de color verde, manipulando una computadora alienígena, con un gran orbe sobre este.

Como los escritorios rodeaban esta computadora en un circulo.

-"Princesa, parece que logro sobrevivir a la invasión, eso si es de alegrarse", decía el pegaso al vernos, como se veía feliz y nos sonreía, y venía hacia nosotras.

-"Y usted es?", pregunto yo seriamente.

-"Soy Risk princesa, el maestro coordinador que ha escuchado tanto de que hablar"; decía el con una sonrisa como llegaba a abrazarme.

Y aunque esto no era el protocolo normal cuando uno se presenta ante la realeza….

Yo aprendí que en esta isla, nadie esta por encima de los demás, y todos se tratan como quieren que les trates.

Así que yo correspondo el abrazo como puedo, que es solo levantar una pata para que descanse en su espalda.

-"Es un gusto verle por fin Risk, frente a frente, y no por radio", decía yo realmente animada por su presencia.

Porque si alguien sabe lo que esta pasando en el mundo, es el.

-"Y la que te acompaña es Destiny Clean no….no estaba bajo tratamiento psiquiátrico?", pregunto el como vio a Destiny a mi lado, y dejaba el abrazo.

-"Lo estaba, pero aun soy de confianza, además, ella necesita ayuda para poder ir de un lugar a otro", decía Destiny toda seria.

Y aunque nadie lo note, Destiny tiene su cuerno brillando levemente, porque esta usando su telequinesis para aliviar el peso sobre mis patas al evitar que todo el peso de mi cuerpo recaiga sobre mis debilitadas patas, y así ayudarme a caminar…..

-"Mmmm…si, escuche rumores de los soldados de Manehattan, que tu volviste a ser Nightmare Moon para salvar Equestria….me imagino que eso si que te debió haber desgastado…..", decía el genuinamente preocupado.

-"Si, demasiado, y más al ritmo de cómo use mi poder en esa forma", decía yo toda seria.

Como la voz era lo único que tenía medio recuperada.

-"Pero, como sabías eso?", pregunto Destiny.

-"Yo estaba en el acorazado que atraco ayer en la noche en Manehattan, con un grupo de ahora ex amigos, apenas sobrevivimos al ataque, aunque, yo ayude a darle el golpe final a la nave madre sobre la ciudad, pero, al estar a cargo de dirigir correctamente cada torreta a nivel mundial, hizo que mi cerebro se sobrecargara, así que cuando la batalla más grande termino…..la adrenalina en mi cuerpo dejo de circular, y cai a la inconsciencia por casi 20 horas", decía el seriamente, aunque, notándose por su voz, lo amargo que estaba igualmente.

-"Si, realmente si no fuera por ustedes, talvez la mitad de la ciudad hubiera sido borrada del mapa", decía Destiny toda agradecida.

-"Lo se, pero ahora pueden contarle a detalle como esta su país, al igual que los otros harán lo mismo sobre sus naciones y así tomar un curso de acción en conjunto"; decía el todo serio.

-"Como cuales?", pregunto yo con curiosidad.

-"Bueno, escuche un rumor que espero que no sea verdad…", decía el sonando preocupado, "Es verdad que se lograron llevar a Celestia?", pregunto el todo serio.

Yo y Destiny asentimos.

-"Mierda, me lo temía, aunque tendrán que ayudarme aquí cuando llegue la hora de decidir que hacer, porque aunque todos van a querer venganza, la prioridad será reconstruir y rescatar las tierras cultivables, pero a la vista de que Celestia fue secuestrada por ello, tenemos que tomar como prioridad la reparación de las naves alienígenas mas intactas para ser nosotros lo que podamos invadirlos y rescatarla", decía el seriamente.

-"No será necesario hacer algo tan arriesgado y visible Risk", decía yo con una sonrisa.

-"Porque?", pregunto el confundido.

-"El portal a la tierra fue terminado, ya tenemos a un grupo allá, donde nos dio la confirmación que Celestia fue llevada a ese planeta, y se encargaran de buscarla con la resistencia local, que dicen que están mucho mejor organizados de lo que esperábamos", decía Destiny, al ser algo tan largo que decir.

-"Eso lo cambia todo…estoy seguro que todas las naciones querrán enviar tropas cuando se enteren, pero primero, debemos saber como están, a ver si tienen el personal suficiente para dar apoyo a tus soldados", decía Risk todo serio.

-"Entendemos eso"; decía yo, como Destiny asentía igual.

-"Pero, no van a venir los hipogrifos o los dragones a esto?", pregunto yo seriamente.

Para recalcar que solo hay 7 escritorios, y no 9.

Y no mencione a los changelings, porque apenas tienen una población suficiente como para ser una ciudad-estado.

Además de que todos los que se consideraban sus guerreros, se volvieron ciudadanos de Aztecolt…

-"Apenas llevábamos unos meses explicándole todo lo que se perdieron, no tienen entrenamiento alguno, ni equipo especializado para ellos para apoyar con soldados, pero si creo que apoyen con mano de obra y suministros como no recibieron ataque alguno, y los dragones, bueno, mi tía Kary fue a hablar con la lord de los dragones Ember, haber si acepta apoyarnos, pero, ya han cumplido con la deuda de vida que tenían con nosotros cuando mi tía Sky y sus amigas lo salvaron del titan Ghidora, cuando Kary les pidió defender Equestria de los alienígenas, no se si querrán seguir ayudarnos en esto", decía el todo serio.

-"Esperemos que si, porque la lucha no ha terminado, y necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible con esto", decía yo seriamente.

-"Lo se, solo esperemos que los demás puedan apoyar en esto….", decía el algo preocupado.

 _-"Líder Risk, llega el general Attom y la primera ministra Jazil del reino minotauro han llegado"_ , decía una voz artificial desde la computadora alienígena.

-"Tendrán tiempo de preguntarles en un momento, ahora escojan un escritorio y sintiense, yo voy a traer las bebidas y algunos refrigerios", decía Risk todo serio como nos pasaba de largo como se iba de la habitación.

-"Este sera un día largo princesa…..", decía Destiny bien disgustada con todo esto.

-"Lo se, pero uno muy valioso al final de este"; decía yo esperanzada como íbamos a sentarnos.

.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-

 **Ufff….no se preocupen, las platicas no serán largas y aburridas como la política actual.**

 **Más será directo al punto.**

 **Además de un posible lugar donde será la base del ACM en el planeta tierra**

 **Jejej.**

 **En fin, espero que les haya entretenido este capitulo.**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo, jeje.**

 **Se cuidan mucho :3**

 **Y más que nunca que ya saben que, ya llego a quien sabe donde :3**


	109. Chapter 109

_**Capitulo 109: Todo o nada**_

 **Princesa Luna**

 **2 de junio del año 7 LR**

 **3:20 pm**

 **Base del Grupo Fenix, Isla de Navid.**

-"Princesa Luna, parece que no fui el único que apenas sobrevivió a la invasión", decía el general Attom todo animado al entrar en un uniforme que consistía en un chaleco verde, lleno de medallas y con las hombreras que representan el rango que tiene, y pantalones del mismo color.

Mientras entraba al cuarto.

Detrás de el llegaba la primera ministra del reino Minotauro, Jazi.

Vestida con una camisa blanca y una falda azul, que combina muy bien con su cabello del mismo color.

-"Si, pero tardare unos meses en recuperarme después de usar casi toda mi energía para barrer del mapa a los invasores…", decía yo toda seria

-"Mmm…es una pena la verdad, aunque, como me hubiera gustado verlo, aunque me hubiera gustado que vieras como yo combatía, esos alienígenas nunca tuvieron oportunidad contra mi", decía el con gran orgullo como tomaba asiento al lado de nosotras.

-"Lastimosamente perdimos muchas ciudades en el proceso, pese a que la victoria fue total"; decía desanimada la primera ministra Jazi.

-"Pero no la mega fabrica, esa quedo intacta, así que repondremos nuestras municiones en solo un mes", decía con gran orgullo Attom.

-"Me alegra ver que alguien está animado, pese a todo, que la prioridad es revitalizar las cosechas donde se estrellaron las naves alienígenas y no la reposición de municiones, porque nuestra gente no come balas, entiendes"; decía Jazi algo irritada ante el comportamiento de Attom.

El no dijo nada, solo suspiro con frustración.

-"Buenas tardes Attom y Jazi, traje emparedados, y bebidas de todo tipo", decía Risk algo animado.

Como trajo un carrito donde había bandejas llenas de sándwiches, con platos y vasos para agarrar y abajo bebidas de todo tipo, que va desde botellas con jugo, a bebidas alcohólicas desde las mas suaves, hasta la más fuerte.

-"Oye…..tu voz se me hace familiar"; decía Attom a Risk.

-"Debe de serlo, yo soy Risk, el líder actual del grupo Fenix", decía el con gran orgullo.

-"Es un honor conocerte Risk, la puntería de tus cañones antiaéreos eran tan impecables como los de mis soldados con los cañones de artillería", decía Attom con una sonrisa como agarraba una botella de Ron, con un par de vasos para el y la primera ministra.

-"Gracias, me esforcé realmente en apuntar todos los sistemas a los mejores objetivos que había en cada ciudad, para aliviar la presión en las zonas con las defensas más pobres", decía Risk con una sonrisa, muy animado por el halago.

Destiny solo agarro con su magia una botella con jugo, y me miro para ver si quería yo algo de jugo, y yo asentí.

En estos momentos no estoy de humor de una bebida alcohólica, si apenas recupere el habla normal, no quiero forzar mi cuerpo con bebidas fuertes.

Aunque obligar a Chrysalis a estar de enfermera y con un uniforme de una, fue una buena forma para animarme mientras me recuperaba.

Verla gruñir enojada mientras me daba baños de esponja no tiene precio. *pensaba ella mientras sonreía en el exterior*

Pero era mejor dejarla en Equestria, no quería ponerlos nerviosos a todos con una Chrysalis de más de 2 metros de altura detrás de mí como una guardaespaldas.

Aunque pude haberla traído transformada…..

Pero no, ella si apenas se puede controlar conmigo, imaginar cuando hablemos de ella aquí.

Porque lo hare, no me puedo guardar esto.

Deben saber que tenemos a Chrysalis bajo custodia.

En fin, estuvimos allí conversando entre nosotros mientras llegaban poco a poco los demás…..diciendo sobre la cantidad de bajas que teníamos….

Aun nosotros no habíamos ni contado, como apenas estamos coordinándolo todo.

Después que mi hermana fue secuestrada.

Pero los minotauros ya lo tenían…..

Solo perdieron a 4 mil soldados aproximadamente, pero no en acción, porque dicen que en combate no perdieron a nadie, si no que esos muertos eran soldados en vuelto en los disparos que destruyeron sus ciudades.

Por eso que pudieron dar refuerzos a Aztecolt y a Eastland.

Entonces en plena conversación fue que llegaron, Kamita y Sitra de Saddle Arabia, llegaban sin armas, sin ropas, más que una simple boina roja tenía Sitra puesta.

Ambas se veían bien.

Y lo estaban, diciendo que la defensa salió mejor de lo esperado, aunque también perdiendo ciudades en el proceso.

Y claro, al menos 5 mil soldados, en otras ciudades que no fuera la capital, que en la capital, no hubo ni un muerto, pero si heridos.

Conociendo que apenas cuentan con 25 mil unidades militares, me sorprende y me alegra que no hubieran tenido muchas bajas.

Y claro también hablando de los sorprendidas que estaban al ver a Risk cara a cara.

Sitra presumiendo también que su ejercito se basa en la precisión, más que en la exagerada fuerza bruta de los minotauros.

Que presumió primero Attom al hablar de la defensa de sus ciudades.

Teniendo un debate que era mejor, fuego pesado abrumador, o tiros de precisión.

Yo y Destiny decidimos dejarlos discutir sobre ello.

Hasta que llega Holy y su madre Terraria, no muy felices al parecer.

Diciendo sobre como perdieron a más de 49 mil de sus soldados en la batalla de sus 100 mil soldados, al estar pobremente equipados.

Pero, al menos cumplieron su deber hasta el final, y aniquilaron a los alienígenas.

La perdida de vidas más grande de todas las naciones hasta ahora.

Como hasta ahora las únicas perdidas fueron militares.

Haciendo que internamente me sienta aliviada, porque si, la muerte de tantos jóvenes soldados es una verdadera tragedia.

Pero, al menos no murieron inocentes en el proceso.

Aunque cuando revelo la cifra de bajas, Terraria y Holy no dijeron nada sobre los equipos de primera generación que les dimos a sus tropas.

No se quejaron de porque no les dieron mejores equipos.

Que lo único moderno fueron las armas antiaéreas que ellas ni controlaban.

Pero claro, nadie dijo nada sobre el tema de esos equipos desactualizados, que si hubieran estado al día, las cebras hubieran tenido menos bajas.

Aunque al menos me alegro que tampoco esbocen sonrisas ante las perdidas de las cebras, por las viejas heridas del pasado que la antigua gobernante causo.

No se sienten culpables, pero tampoco alegres…..

Estoy segura que mi hermana hubiera dicho algo, pero…..aun las heridas de las masacres echas por Bloody Mary aun no han sanado del todo, así que no puedes obligar a todos que perdonen a la raza que no hizo nada, en poco tiempo.

Aun así, no le veo lo justo que Terraria y Holy guarden silencio ante esto…..

Pero…..esos pensamientos sobre que es justo y que no terminan cuando llegan los grifos, la líder de la milicia Genova, y la acompaña alguien más, una grifo de pelaje y plumaje gris de distintos tonos entre si.

Una prodigio según dice Genova.

Ellos nos dicen algo muy sorprendente al presentarse, apenas tuvieron 2 mil bajas…

Las perdidas más pequeñas hasta ahora.

Algo que realmente anima a todos.

El terreno escarpado natural que tiene el país, y que sus ciudades están rodeadas por montañas, hicieron a sus ciudades y pueblos campos de tiro perfectos.

Aunque también presumieron que gracias a que ya tienen experiencia peleando contra un enemigo visiblemente superior mientras miraban a Destiny.

Es que sabían como emboscar a los alienígenas sin tener muchas perdidas.

Y aunque dicen que lograron entrar al bunker en la capital, sus defensas internas lograron detenerlas.

Además, que presumen que como sus ciudades eran los búnkeres, la industria y el comercio esta técnicamente intacto, así que además de los minotauros, ellos pueden aportar con la construcción de armas, armaduras y municiones también.

Toda la sala estaba animada con la noticia, incluso yo.

Esperaba lo peor….pero no, todo va mejor de lo que creí…..

Hasta que…

La princesa Lena llego a la sala.

Solo…..la princesa Lena….

Tenía bolsa debajo de los ojos, y se veía que no se había bañado en días.

-"Oigan, me equivoque de sala…o es que acaso celebran un cumpleaños?", pregunto ella al entrar, sonando toda irritada, como movía su largo y hermoso cabello hacia un lado para vernos a todos.

No tenía nada puesto, así que podíamos ver lo desarreglada que estaba.

-"Es bueno que pudo venir princesa"; decía Risk todo respetuoso como fue a recibirla.

-"Si, hasta hace solo unas horas que pude tener un merecido descanso, después de acabar con los ultimos alienígenas que quedaron en mi hogar"; decía el toda seria al ver a Risk, "Gracias por los refuerzos por cierto", decía ella al mirar al general Attom.

Como el asintió como levantaba su vaso de ron para bebérselo, apenas lo había tocado desde que llego, por las conversaciones que no pararon desde que empezaron a llegar los representantes de cada nación.

-"Pero, viniste sola acaso?", pregunto Risk

-"Si, vine sola", decía ella muy seriamente.

-"Me sorprende que ese viejo guerrero no venga a una reunión tan importante", decía sorprendido Attom.

-"Es el líder de un país, de seguro no tenía unos delegados para confiarle la tarea de….", estaba hablando Jazi.

-"Esta muerto", dijo en voz alta, interrumpiendo a Jazi, como Lena caminaba hacia la carretilla con bebidas y se agarraba una botella entera de whiskey con su magia.

Eso hizo bajar los animos a muchos.

Dándole un minuto de silencio…

Como dejamos a Lena abrir la botella de Whiskey y beber directamente de la botella un trago de este.

-"Murio luchando?", pregunto Genova, toda seria.

-"Curiosamente no, lucho con nosotros hasta el final, masacrando tantos alienígenas como era posible…pero una vez pudimos tomar un merecido descanso después de estar todo un día luchando…..murió durmiendo anoche…..y cuando le lleve el desayuno….me di cuenta de ello….", decía Lena como cerraba los ojos esforzándose por no llorar.

Después de todo, por lo que nos conto, el presidente fue como un padre para ella, después que ella perdió a su familia original.

-"Kary va a estar devastada cuando se entere de esto….", decía Risk algo triste.

-"Sabes Lena, si te pones a pensar, murió por cansancio después de tanto luchar, pero aun así, creo que recién pudo descansar, sabiendo que ganaron, porque dudo que haya querido descansar, sabiendo que aun estaban luchando", dijo Attom seriamente.

-"Si…..el nunca dejaría una batalla a medias"; decía Lena sonriendo levemente, como no evito beber un trago más de la botella, como solo se quedo allí sentada al lado de la carretilla.

-"Pues dejame decirte algo chica….", decía otra voz, y que venía de la puerta.

Donde estaba entrando al lugar otra pony.

Era Vitka, la heroína de Aztecolt.

Donde su pelaje blanco estaba sucio y manchado de sangre en muchas partes, y en sus patas, y en su torso se la ve vendada.

Su larga melena azul claro, está toda sucia, y sus puntas quemadas.

A parte de que tiene ahora un enorme corte que le cruza el ojo derecho de forma vertical que va desde su frente, hasta su hocico, aunque en estos momentos le tapa un parche su ojo para que no le veamos el verdadero daño.

Volaba hacia Lena como iba directo a una botella de tequila.

-"Al menos tienes un cuerpo al cual presentarle tus respetos cuando vuelvas, en cambio yo…..solo tendre cenizas…..de toda la familia en un solo lugar", decía ella enojada como bebía un gran trago de la botella.

Cuando dijo eso, ya solo nos imaginábamos lo peor.

-"Que tan grave fue?", pregunto preocupada por fin yo, siendo que parece que nadie más quiere hacerlo.

-"Contando las ciudades borradas del mapa…..al menos más de 200 mil muertos…"; decía ella sin emoción cuando bebió un trago más de la botella.

Esa cifra superaba a todas las naciones combinadas….

-"Los búnkeres acaso fueron atacados?", pregunto preocupado Risk.

-"No, los búnkeres protegieron a los niños, pero acaso se han olvidado que no tenemos un ejercito como tal, la misma gente que quería luchar, se les dio un arma, los que no, al bunker, y el espíritu de lucha de Aztecolt era alto, así que casi nadie se fue a los búnkeres, todos querían luchar", decía ella sonriendo muy, pero muy poco, casi imperceptible, porque sonaba aun enojada.

-"Eso fue los que nos mato…..", decía ella con gran enfado como bebió un gran trago de tequila, antes de lanzarlo por la puerta, rompiendo la botella en la pared del pasillo.

-"Eso incluye a tu familia no…ninguno retrocedió?", pregunto yo con gran pesar.

Como nadie más quería hablar.

-"La sangre de nuestra abuela corre por nuestra sangre, nosotros no corremos con las colas entre las patas, luchamos hasta el final", decía Vitka, "Así que los únicos que quedan son sus hijos y nietos más pequeños, y la tía Mirash…por lo demás, toda la familia ha muerto", decía ella enojada y triste a la vez como cerraba los ojos muy fuerte intentando no llorar.

-"Pero como es que pidieron refuerzos?", pregunto yo sorprendida.

-"No hubo sobreviviente con poder de comunicaciones, yo envie la petición para el envio de los refuerzos cuando me di cuenta de la destrucción de sus ciudades"; decía Risk, "Pero no creía que fuera tan grave….", como bajaba la cabeza.

-"Y bien…..creo que soy la ultima…vamos a discutir sobre como masacrar lenta y dolosamente a esos malditos ancianos alienígenas, o que?", pregunto Vitka toda enojada al ver que no había más representantes que faltaran llegar.

-"La nave alienígena que teníamos fue derribada durante la invasión", decía yo seriamente.

-"Joooder, solo tenían un puto trabajo equestres, cuidar de esa maldita nave", decía frustrada Vitka.

-"Pero el portal que teníamos esta operativo, y ya mandamos un grupo expedicionario al planeta de los humanos"; decía yo toda seria y con rapidez antes de que alguien hablara algo más.

Eso si hizo que Vitka y Lena me miraran con interés.

-"Pero porque así de repente hicieron eso?", pregunto confundida la líder de milicia Genova.

-"Porque lograron secuestrar a Celestia, y teníamos que ver donde la tienen antes de que logren replicar su ADN", decía Destiny por mi seriamente.

-"Ok, eso si es un buen motivo", decía Genova toda preocupada.

-"Demasiado, eso es una alerta roja total", decía el general Attom.

-"Totalmente"; decía Sitra.

Como Terraria y Holy asentían al mismo tiempo.

-"Como es la situación haya en el planeta tierra?", pregunto Risk.

-"La historia corta es que el XCOM, el antiguo grupo que combatía a los alienígenas durante la primera invasión, ha regresado a formarse, y ha podido conectar varios puntos de la resistencia entre si, y le estaba dando una verdadera pelea a los alienígenas, hasta el punto que es posible que tuvieron que adelantar sus planes e invadirnos los ancianos, como talvez vean posible que los humanos estaban avanzando demasiado", decía toda seria Destiny.

Como era un discurso muy largo para que yo lo diga.

-"Y el grupo que mandamos, encabezado por el subcomandante Fresh Night, esta hablando con XCOM, para ver donde establecer una base de avanzada, y así tener listas allí las tropas para preparar una gran invasión en el complejo donde tengan a Celestia y rescatarla", decía Destiny toda seria.

-"Pero porque no abrimos el portal justo en donde la tengan, y así mandamos de golpe todas nuestras fuerzas desde aca?", pregunto Attom con curiosidad.

-"Porque cualquier no humano, se transforma en uno al cruzarlo, así que debemos mandar tropas allí primero para que primero aprendan a moverse como bípedos, aunque, creo que con ustedes minotauros, no les será mucho problema", decía Destiny, siendo la de las explicaciones largas aquí.

-"Pero porque no podemos ir como nosotros mismos haya?", se quejo Lena.

-"Ellos han vivido una tiranía donde los ancianos alienígenas gobiernan su mundo durante 20 años, así que dudo que si nos ven en nuestras formas verdaderas estén tan confiados en trabajar con nosotros", decía Destiny toda seria.

-"No los culpo, yo también haría lo mismo, alienígena que viera, bueno o no, le rebanaría el cuello", decía Vitka con frialdad.

-"Ahora, están de acuerdo de enviar tropas al planeta de los humanos?", pregunto yo seriamente.

-"Nosotros enviaremos unas cuantas unidades para que nos digan que tanto cambian cuando se conviertan en humanos, y si no cambian de manera significativa, créanme que mantendremos nuestras tropas listas para enviar cientos de tropas a la vez por el portal si hace falta", decía seriamente Attom.

-"Aunque me gustaría mantener los recursos para la reconstrucción de las ciudades y revitalización de los cultivos, no habrá ciudades ni granjas nuevas si esos aliens se salen con la suya, así que apruebo la idea de Attom, y estoy seguro que si le explico esto al senado, lo aceptaran igualmente"; decía seriamente Jazi.

-"Necesitaremos unos días para prepararnos, pero estoy seguro que podremos mandar antes de una semana varias decenas de unidades con ustedes, junto con el héroe de Saddle Arabia, el sargento Zeta, que aunque sufrió heridas mortales en la invasión, gracias a la terapia genética sobrevivió", decía Sitra, como la reina Kamita asintió ante eso, aprobando la idea.

-"Yo me ofrezco a ir, junto a varias decenas de mis mejores soldados, dejare a mis subordinados a atender la reconstrucción de nuestro país, no dejare a Fresh Night toda la diversión", decía la líder Genova con una sonrisa confiada.

-"No nos queda casi ejercito que mandar, y muchos están heridos y desmotivados, pero cuando logremos motivarlos, les enviaremos ayuda", decía la sacerdotisa Lider Terraria seriamente.

-"Pero yo me ofrezco a ir y halla y terminar con los ancianos de una vez por todas", decía Holy toda decidida.

-"Si, ella con nosotros, los ancianos no tendrán ninguna oportunidad", decía más animada Genova.

-"Yo no voy a ser la líder de mi país, le dije a todos de vuelta en casa que no lo sería…que no lo merezco, después de todo, lecciones de etiqueta y de lucha no son conocimientos tan utiles para un gobernante, voy a ver a quien dejo a cargo, para ser yo personalmente la que vaya, de las primeras unidades que quiero que me acompañen igualmente"; decía la princesa Lena toda decidida.

-"Bueno, no creo que mi tía Mirash quiera ser la presidenta de mi país…..pero, yo se que yo no lo voy a ser, mis cuchillos aun claman por la sangre de los ancianos, y no descansare hasta hacerlo realidad", decía Vitka también toda decidida, "Elijan ustedes a alguien más para gobernar mi país", decía ella toda seria.

-"Bien, esta decidido…todos apoyan la idea de mandar tropas por el portal", decía Risk con una sonrisa como voltea a verme, "Y cuando sabremos cuando tengan una base en la tierra?", pregunto Risk al verme.

-"En unos días, pero estoy seguro que no será en más de una semana", decía yo seriamente.

-"Perfecto", decía Risk con una sonrisa.

Como el resto del día fue en conversaciones de cuantos soldados enviar, la cantidad de suministros disponibles, y cuando yo volveré en acción para ir con ellos.

Porque saben que conmigo a bordo, los de Advent perderán.

Aunque con como están asentados en ese planeta tierra…..

Me pregunto si será verdad….

.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-

 **Subcomandante Fresh Night**

 **En esos momentos**

 **10:30 pm (En esa posición en China)**

 **Bar/comedor del Avenger**

Fue placentero para mi medio recuperar mi ciclo normal de sueño por fin.

Mientras el resto del grupo intentaba socializar con los otros soldados del grupo de los humanos.

Pero claro, rotando los turnos para mantener vigilada a la Dra. Clansy.

Que ya nos llego noticias que decía la verdad, se le enseña a los médicos a meterse en los recuerdos, pero solo para emergencias.

Pero en realidad antes de la invasión, no se usaba para nada, y era casi desconocida esa técnica.

Y ahora cuando tienen que tratar con un paciente que grita de dolor y se mueve como un paciente con convulsiones después de perder un miembro por la guerra.

Ahora esta volviéndose a enseñar.

Pero como dijo Destiny, los ojos no se quitan de Clansy, nunca.

Y claro Pixi trabajando en las armaduras para que todas sean bloqueadoras de magia, más concentrada en ello mientras Shen y Tygan siguen con sus propias investigaciones dentro de la nave.

Por seguridad.

Quien sabe si el uso de la fuerza natural de los pony tierra o la capacidad de caminar en las nubes de los pegasos y batponys es rastreable.

Aun si es magia pasiva.

Y otra cosa.

Recordar cada rato que aquí no se usa la palabra magia es muy frustrante.

Nunca realmente sabes cuantas veces al día usas esa palabra o sus derivados al día, hasta que dejas de decirlas.

Que "psionica esto"

Que el poder "psionico aquello"

Ya, necesitan tener una palabra científica para intentar explicar estas habilidades…..

Pero por todos los cielos, acepten que nosotros le decimos magia y dejenos decirla a gusto!

Por todos los cielos.

Pero no, Sunset esta sobre nosotros para evitar que digamos esa palabra.

En fin, ya al menos más avanzada la noche no esta respirando en mi cuello ya.

Al llegar al comedor/bar me trae un pequeño sentimiento de nostalgia.

A como son los comedores para batponys de vuelta en casa.

Colores grises, mesas de madera oscura, una barra de bar donde sentarse y pedir comida o cidra frente al que atiende.

Una puerta que va a la cocina.

Y claro, la vitrina sin mucha vida o iluminación donde están las demás bebidas alcohólicas detrás del que atiende la barra.

Además que las únicas luces existentes son las luces del techo.

Más bien, lo único que no grita que es mi casa.

Es lo que llaman "televisor", en ambos lados del bar.

Pero que la mayoría del rato para apagado, porque la única programación son los reportajes de ADVENT y noticias creadas por ellos.

Y comerciales hablando de cómo ellos son lo mejor que le paso a la humanidad.

O sea, un medio de propaganda eleva egos.

Según lo que me conto Sunset, aunque también dice que en el pasado también daban películas de antes de la invasión, pero como ya están empezando lentamente a borrar el pasado de la humanidad, hace unos años cancelaron esa programación.

Aunque lo prenden cuando la comandante tiene un aviso importante que decir.

Pero este ambiente con paredes grises y caras serias de los clientes me hace sentir extrañamente en casa….

-"Miren quien esta aquí…el líder del grupo de alienígenas buenos….", decía una mujer humana, no con mucha emoción al decir esas ultimas palabras, y que se había levantado de una silla frente a la barra.

Vestía una enorme gabardina negra que le llega hasta las rodillas, pero que en algunas partes es de un color blanco amarillento, como cuero viejo, mientras por dentro se ve que lleva puesto una armadura de esa cosa que llaman Kevlar, y de color negro, unos pantalones del mismo tono y las botas igual.

-"Si, lo soy, pero no es razón para que te vayas", decía yo intentando ser amable como ella esta viniendo hacia mi, y noto que ella es baja, apenas mide 1.65 mt.

Y tiene una figura delgada y sin muchas curvas, aunque con toda la ropa que tiene, no se nota mucho como es su cuerpo realmente.

-"Lo se, pero ya había terminado aquí, y no tengo razones para quedarme realmente"; decía ella algo pasivo agresiva como solo paso por mi lado, yéndose de aquí.

Con algunos humanos es más difícil relacionarse realmente…*pensaba eso como le miraba irse*

-"No te preocupes equestre, ella no se la conoce por ser tan sociable", decía alguien desde una de las mesas del lugar.

Donde había un miembro peculiar del grupo de XCOM.

Un miembro del grupo de la resistencia conocida como los _**Guerrilleros**_

Que cuando empezó la unión de facciones de la resistencia, los Guerrilleros mandaron a su mejor guerrero a XCOM.

Patral Mox.

-"Parece que si…", decía yo como iba con el a sentarme en la misma mesa que el….

Creo que es un el, por la voz que tiene.

Algo grave y rasposa.

Aunque se le entiende por como luce

Parece como uno de esos bípedos alienígenas que fueron asesinados en masa en todo el mundo.

Como su primera línea de los alienígenas.

Tienen cuerpos de humanos, pero rapados, con ojos reptilianos, y se notan las cicatrices en la cabeza por donde entraron los diversos dispositivos que fueron usados para mantenerlos bajo control de los ancianos.

Y Mox, no se ven tan diferente a estos.

Su apariencia te asusta la primera vez que lo vez, pero luego te vas acostumbrando.

Ellos son soldados de Advent que se van revelando en contra de los ancianos, y logran desconectarse de la red que los controla, por fallas en sus dispositivos de control o por que otros Guerrilleros logran noquearlos y quitarles el dispositivo.

Aunque Sunset cuenta que la primera y fundadora de los Guerrilleros, se llama Betos.

Y es justamente la soldado que logro liberar Sunset cuando llego a la tierra.

Y ellos la tienen como una salvadora suprema, allí elevada en un pedestal.

Incluso hay rumores que realmente tienen un altar de ella en su base.

Y claro, ellos son los únicos que sabían la verdad, y ahora pueden hablar de ello sin problemas.

No por nada Mox es de los pocos en la nave que nos hablan como alguien normal.

Según lo que me contaron las chicas, porque yo hasta ahora no pude hablar con el…

Hasta ahora.

-"Bueno, y ella quien es?", pregunto yo como iniciaba una conversación, como ya me había sentado al frente suyo en la mesa.

-"Si te refieres a la mujer que no esta de buen humor casi siempre, se llama Elena Dragunova, y al igual que yo, ella es la representante de su facción, los _**Cegadores**_ aunque también se les puede decir **Cazadores** ", decía el algo serio, como esa ultima palabra lo dijo con algo de odio en su voz.

-"Mmm, y al parecer tu tampoco te llevas bien con esa facción verdad?", pregunto yo algo curioso al notar su cambio de voz.

-"A pesar de que también luchamos en contra de Advent, y no representamos una amenaza para ellos, como tenemos un enemigo en común, ellos han matado a varios de los nuestros en el pasado, porque ellos aun no diferencian entre soldados de Advent rebeldes, y las marionetas", decía el todo serio

-"Pero según escuche…si que te llevas bien con mis compañeras equestres", decía yo.

-"Tu raza nos ayudo a liberarnos desde el principio, mostrar odio o desprecio hacia los que trajeron a nuestra salvadora sería un sacrilegio", decía el todo tranquilo.

-"Si, pero, que opinas de los de mi clase…ya sabes, los de alas como de murciélago?", pregunto yo con curiosidad como aleteo un poco mis alas atraves de los agujeros que le hice a la chaqueta que me dio Bradford.

Es que realmente incomodaban tenerlos allí contenidos con la ropa puesta.

-"Si son equestres, y vienen a ayudar, porque debería opinar distinto de ustedes, además, si piensas que nos fijamos en lo físico, primero deberías ver como lucimos en primer lugar", decía el todo serio.

-"Lo siento…..es que de vuelta en casa nosotros…", decía yo pero….

-"Son discriminados por otros…..lo se, tu compañera que llamas Deadly, me ha contado un poco el porque de esa discriminación, y aunque nos duela un poco que la raza en especifico de donde proviene Sunset haya sido tan detestable, no vamos a juzgar a los descendientes que intentan ser mejores que sus antepasados, porque eso sería discriminar al que se esfuerza por no serlo, y eso nos haría un montón de hipócritas", decía el.

-"Cierto….", decía yo en un tono reflexivo…

-"Aquí esta la bebida que pidió", decía la que al parecer era la que atendía la barra.

Que era una mujer de mediana edad, de pelo castaño y piel blanca, que vestía una simple polera marrón claro, y unos pantalones azules con unas zapatillas que hacían juego.

Y me traía justo una jarra con al parecer…..cidra.

-"Yo no pedí nada", decía yo sorprendido.

-"Mox lo ordeno por usted", decía ella toda tranquila, y con una sonrisa.

No se si forzada por ser la que atiende el bar, o es una sonrisa sincera.

-"Gracias", decía yo como agarraba la jarra.

Y ella asentía y se iba.

-"Cuando paso?", pregunto sorprendido a Mox.

-"Te vi metido en tus pensamientos buen rato, no te quería interrumpir, así que pedí una bebida por ti, una que según Deadly te gustaría tomar, antes de ordenar algo de comer", decía el con respeto.

Diablos, por cuanto tiempo estuve de pensativo? *se pregunto el algo apenado*

-"Gracias entonces…", decía yo como le daba una leve sonrisa, mientras bebía el contenido hasta terminarlo de golpe.

Y la verdad, apenas esa bebida bajo por mi garganta, realmente me hizo sentir por un segundo como en casa…..como el bar/restaurante de mi barrio.

Es que es esta cidra es casi igual como la que sirven en ese bar.

Que asusta.

-"Pero como lo supo?", pregunto yo muy confundido.

Porque aquí comi ayer, pero solo pedi agua para pasar mi comida.

Que no estaba mal la verdad, como mi hogar, y eso solo no hace más que traerme recuerdos de ese bar.

Donde los días eran simples….

Antes de la invasión.

-"Ella más temprano ayer, para usted, quiso probar como eran las bebidas humanas, al ser según ella esposo de un dueño de bar, ella conoce ciertas combinaciones de trago interesante y la verdad esas bebidas fueron del gusto de varios de los humanos, ganando mucha afinidad con muchos", decía Mox con una leve sonrisa.

-"Bueno, me alegro que hayan puesto sus habilidades para ganar la simpatía de todos"; decía yo algo animado.

Yo ayer a mi me dieron explicaciones vagas de cómo lo pasaron ellas.

Pero nada más.

Como tenían que ir a dormir.

Pero, eso explica porque no hubo mucha gente aquí anoche cuando yo estaba.

-"Subcomandante Fresh Night, tenemos que discutir algo importante con usted", decía Bradford como entraba al lugar.

-"Que ha pasado?", pregunte preocupado.

Como ayer estuvimos repasando más a fondo sobre que tan bien entrenada esta nuestra gente.

Cuales eran nuestros métodos de defensa actuales.

Y eso….

Porque en si son temas muy extensos después de todo.

Además que varias veces tenía que preguntarle a Destiny algunas cosas que no recordaba por el diario.

-"Ya descubrimos la perfecta ubicación para que monte tu facción su base", decía Bradford todo serio.

-"Y en donde es?", pregunto yo con curiosidad.

-"Es una ciudad abandonada, pero que nunca fue atacada en latinoamerica, por ser de muy baja prioridad para los alienígenas", decía Bradford seriamente, "Vamos a la sala principal donde podrá ver donde es exactamente, más detalles exactos de la ubicación", decía el todo serio.

-"Esta bien, de todas formas ya me pase la hora del desayuno para mi", decía yo con calma como me levantaba, "Fue un gusto hablar con usted Mox"; decía yo.

-"Igualmente camarada", decía el con respeto.

Como seguía Bradford a esa sala principal.

Pero una vez ya más alejados del comedor, y subiendo las escaleras para llegar a sala principal…

-"Mis compañeras no han hecho nada fuera de lugar verdad?", pregunto preocupado.

Porque después de todo, no conozco muy bien a 4 de ellas y quien dice que no me pueden ocultar sus acciones negativas del día para no quedarse fuera de la misión.

Talvez por error porque después de todo han venido por voluntad propia….

Pero uno nunca es demasiado precavido.

-"En absoluto, no han hecho nada malo la verdad, y se han apegado a las reglas dentro de la nave"; dijo el con calma.

-"Gracias al cielo….", decía yo casi suspirando de alivio.

-"Aunque también, muchos de los nuestros aun no se acostumbran al hecho de tener alienígenas con vida aquí a bordo, pero le aseguro que una vez vean que son realmente aliados en el campo de batalla, ya perderán poco a poco el disgusto hacia ustedes"; decía el como ya llegábamos a la sala principal.

Donde en la sala central esta el proyector mostrando el planeta tierra.

Y en la sala central, además del personal que controla las diversas pantallas y monitores alrededor de la sala.

Está la comandante Lola en el lugar frente al planeta holográfico.

-"Subcomandante Fresh Night, venga a ver el espacio que le hemos encontrado en el mundo, con las especificaciones que buscaban", decía Lola toda tranquila como me pedía a que estuviera a su lado.

Y eso hice como veía hacia arriba.

Como miraba el mundo, pero más precisamente, un continente semi triangular, donde hay 2 zonas rojas en esta.

Tanto en el este, como en el sur de este.

Dejando solo la porción del noroeste sin brillar.

-"Una ciudad a solo 20 km al oeste de la frontera con el territorio de ADVENT al este, con escaso numero de patrullas de Advent por la zona, sin otros grupos de la resistencia por al menos 200km a la redonda como lo quería"; decía la comandante Lola como señalaba al mundo holográfico, que apenas señalo al lugar, un punto en ese continente brillo.

Y en el mapa se ve realmente cerca a la frontera ese punto.

Y de ese punto sale como una imagen con algunos datos en ella.

" _ **Santa Cruz de la Sierra"**_ , decía que se llamaba la ciudad, con una imagen de cómo es la ciudad actualmente, donde la naturaleza ha reclamado la mayor parte de la ciudad.

-"El país fue de muy baja prioridad para los alienígenas, así que nunca fue atacado, por eso la ciudad, aunque es grande, no fue nunca blanco de ataques, porque no tenía ningún valor estratégico para los alienígenas, pero fue abandonado hace mucho tiempo cuando Advent empezó el desplazamiento de personas a sus asentamientos y ciudades autorizadas"; decía Lola.

-"Pero nadie se quedo?", pregunto yo muy confundido al respecto.

-"Si, pero al parecer Advent los ataco por supuestas denuncias de que estaban usando esa ciudad para llevar drogas a los nuevos asentamientos de Advent, y que muchos de los puestos de la resistencia cercanos a la ciudad igual, no por nada ahora no queda nadie cerca de la ciudad"; decía la comandante.

-"Pero eso fue hace años, al principio de la ocupación, más bien, actualmente, se escucha rumores que esa es una ciudad de paso donde los que escapan de ADVENT del Brazil, encuentran suministros suficientes para la larga marcha para encontrar el grupo de la resistencia mas cercano, se cree que son viejos alijos dejados por los supuestos narcotraficantes que se apoderaron de la ciudad una vez Advent tomo el control del mundo", decía Bradford seriamente.

-"Y cuando vamos a verla?", pregunto yo.

-"De inmediato, no hay nada que nos ate aquí, además de que toda la tripulación esta a bordo, vamos a establecer comunicaciones con la resistencia local cercana a Brazil y lo que queda del territorio de Bolivia", decía la comandante.

Como la nave tembló un poco.

-"No debería avisar esto por la radio?", pregunto yo preocupado.

-"No se preocupe, la turbulencia al despegar es normal, desaparecer una vez aceleramos, pero se mando un mensaje a todas las salas para que tomaran sus precauciones", decía Bradford todo tranquilo a su manera.

Como de echo si sentía como poco a poco el temblor disminuía.

Hasta que sentí un impulso hacia adelante algo fuerte, pero como estaba aun atento me puse firme y no me caí.

-"Llegaremos en unas 6 horas, suficiente tiempo para que le de la noticia a tus superiores y a tus tropas", decía Bradford seriamente.

-"Muy bien…..", decía yo algo sorprendido.

Bien….

Realmente estábamos en una nave…

No en un bunker.

-"Nos vemos entonces"; decía yo como asentía, y me marchaba.

Como ellos se despedían de mi igualmente.

Bueno, a Destiny seguro le fascinara esto.

Me pregunto si la reunión de naciones valio la pena.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **A 400 km al norte de la ciudad de Santa Cruz**

 **5 horas después…..**

 **De vuelta en la sala de mando del Avenger**

 **Hora local: 3:53 pm**

-"Comandante, tengo una noticia importante que decirle", decía yo todo serio al entrar a la sala.

Como justamente la nave ya aterrizaba.

-"Que sucede?", pregunto Lola toda seria.

-"Destiny me acaba de informar como fue la reunión de naciones, dice que todas las naciones darán su apoyo, algunas más que otras, pero más es por los daños enormes que recibieron en la guerra, la razón de que algunos no podrán aportar mucho", decía yo todo serio.

-"Ahora si te han dado las especificaciones de cuantas tropas van a mandar y los suministros?", pregunto Bradford todo serio.

-"Si, más bien, dicen si el dia de hoy pueden venir 4 unidades al lugar, de manera inmediata, mi comandante, Comet Shimmer, la princesa Lena de Eastland, Vitka, heroína de Aztecolt, y ex espía y Holy, la heroína del reino cebra y arma viviente registrada", decía yo todo serio.

-"Solo 4 para iniciar un campamento?", pregunto algo incrédulo Lola.

-"Señor, Holy esta clasificada como arma biológica, al ser ella capaz de controlar las plantas a decenas de kilómetros alrededor de ella, a cientos si es en su propio país, además que tiene capacidad para mutarlos, más bien, ella sola usando sus habilidades pudo acabar con los alienígenas que llegaban a la ciudad en donde estaban, según cuenta Comet", decía yo seriamente.

-"Pero, porque mandan una princesa de otro país?", pregunto Bradford algo confundido.

-"La princesa Lena es solo el titulo, ella en realidad es una de las mejores espadachines del mundo, además, de que posee una katana capaz de cortar montañas, y según cuenta Comet, al igual que muchos testigos, también corta atraves de decenas de naves alienígenas", decía yo todo serio.

-"Shen y Tygan querrán poner las manos sobre esa Katana, si lo que dices de ella es verdad"; decía Lola toda fascinada.

-"Bueno, hablen con ella luego, haber si esta de cooperativa, pero la cosa es está, también quieren ver a futuro si los minotauros pueden desplegarse sin problemas en este mundo, como son bípedos como ustedes, porque dicen que la gran mayoría de sus tropas sobrevivió, además de que su fabrica principal esta intacta, así que podría mandar el grueso de su ejercito que llegan a las decenas de miles cuando quieran, pero depende, si al venir aquí mutan demasiado, o no", decía yo seriamente.

-"Advent tiene un ejercito de millones aquí estacionados en el planeta, además de fuerza aérea y artillería, sacar todas sus cartas los expondría a la aniquilación, no importa que tan oculto sea esta zona, tener un ejercito tan grande aquí no se podría ocultar, además de que la propaganda de Advent los mostraría como una fuerza invasora de temer, más de lo que ya hicieron a la hora de televisar la invasión", decía Lola toda seria.

-"Bueno, entiendo, mantener las fuerzas limitadas….y solo las indispensables", decía yo todo serio, y comprensivo.

Porque si que tiene sentido.

-"Más bien, si creen tener medio dificultades para moverse al llegar, y acostumbrarse a su modificado de sus equipos, vayan probando al rotar sus tropas cuando vengan, para que así todos sus ejércitos sepan como moverse en caso de que realmente necesitemos el grueso de todas las tropas de su planeta", decía Bradford seriamente.

-"Es un buen consejo, se los comunicare para que lo tengan en cuenta", decía yo como asentía.

-"Así que Bradford, llama a que preparen el Skyranger para despegar, vamos a la ciudad de Santa Cruz antes de iniciar el contacto con la resistencia local", decía Lola seriamente.

-"Quienes van a ir comandante?", pregunto Bradford.

-"Yo ire a conocerlos, por mientras que usted se pone en contacto con la resistencia local", decía Lola como miraba a Bradford, "Tu, trae a tu mejor soldado para la escolta, y yo traeré al mío, para encontrar el punto central de la resistencia en esa ciudad, nunca uno sabe si de verdad esa ciudad es segura", decía ella seriamente como me miraba.

Yo asentí. *como se daba la media vuelta para irse*

Y aunque todas las chicas son buenas soldados….

Yo se a quien llevar, alguien que le gustará saber quien viene a verla…..

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-

 **15 minutos después…..**

 **Hangar del Avenger**

Debo de admitir que la nave que tienen para el despliegue de tropas es muy interesante.

Es una nave alargada y rectangular, con una rampa en la parte trasera para subir en ella, tiene 2 alas cortas, con 2 grandes cilindros en ellas, que serían los motores al parecer de la nave, a la vez que esta pintado de negro en su mayoría y con algunas partes de color gris.

Y aquí estábamos los 4.

La comandante que llevaba una armadura kevlar de color negro, sobre su ropa habitual.

Como tenía una funda de pistola a un lado de su cadera.

Su acompañante, Boris, que igualmente llevaba una armadura kevlar para su pecho, pantalones verde oscuro, y una polera manga corta igual de color verde oscuro, con un par de botas negras, y lo que se ve con un extraño rifle, pero con un tambor raro como cargador atado en la espalda, mientras su arma principal para ser una ametralladora pesada que se tiene que llevar si o si a 2 manos, además de 2 extraños cilindros grises con gatillos atados a su cinturón.

Así que….por eso le llaman granadero…por llevar más explosivos y armas pesadas…

En fin.

Yo llevaba mi armadura de color negro, y mi rifle de francotirador atado a la espalda.

Mientras que la que me acompañaba, Sunset, llevaba su armadura V.1, que no es sellado completo, que más bien deja espacio para que tenga libre el pelo hacia afuera sobre la espalda y los hombros de su armadura.

Mientras que lleva un rifle algo extraño, pero que Sunset dice que es un prototipo de rifle de riel que tiene XCOM y que estuvieron dispuestos a prestarle.

Las armas que llevamos es por seguridad más que nada.

Así que una vez todos nos sentimos listos, abordamos el Skyranger, que tiene espacio apenas para 8, sin contar al piloto que tiene su propia pequeña cabina delante de la nave.

Sunset se sento a mi lado, ella se está controlando, porque en realidad esta muy animada por volver a ver su papa.

Mientras que Boris y la comandante mantienen sus caras serias en todo momento.

-"Ya sabes, sobrevuela la ciudad y aterriza cerca de un punto no muy consumido por la vegetación en la ciudad", decía la comandante Lola a la piloto.

-"Entendido", decía la piloto como preparaba la nave para despegar.

Que no fue ni más de 1 minuto, como enseguida los motores se pusieron en marcha, la nave despego, y salió volando a gran velocidad, hasta donde creo que esta ubicada la ciudad.

-"Estás muy seguro de que solo esos 4 podrán cuidarse en este lugar?", pregunto Boris a mi.

-"Son soldados duros, estoy muy seguro de que si, además, en una ciudad tropical como parece ser donde estamos, más bien hasta sobran 3", decía yo todo serio.

-"Ya quiero ver por mi mismo si lo que dices es cierto sobre esa tal Holy, subcomandante, pero viendo que pueden convertir un libro en un portal, no me sorprendería en absoluto que lo que me conto de esa tal Holy sea verdad", decía Lola.

-"Comandante, hasta Holy nos parece una rareza a nosotros, es justo que se sorprenda enormemente todo sobre ella", decía yo.

-"Yo aun no puedo creer que también mi padre va a venir", decía Sunset toda sorprendida como estaba controlando sus animos.

-"Tu padre solo buscaba una excusa para venir a verte querida, además, el sabe que yo no soy un estratega, yo solo se cumplir las ordenes, no hacerlas", decía yo seriamente.

-"Pero, como crees que reaccione al verme…después de todo, sabes como es el", decía Sunset sonando algo nerviosa.

-"Todo lo que contaste sobre tu padre era cierto no?", pregunto Boris con ese acento imponente que tiene.

A pesar de que solo hizo una simple pregunta.

-"Sobre que se acuesta con toda hembra que se mueva?", pregunto yo.

-"Si, eso me dijo", decía Boris.

-"Es cierto, pero ha cambiado, ahora es solo un semental de 2 yeguas", decía yo.

-"Espera, en su nación es legal la poligamia?", pregunto sorprendido Boris.

-"Si, más que nada porque siempre la población siempre fue un 70% yeguas y un 30% sementales, más bien, las bodas donde solo haya 2, son muy escasas", decía yo.

-"Mmm…..no me extraña entonces que tengan al parecer tantas chicas en el ejercito", decía Lola.

-"Si, y eso en cualquier ejercito a nivel mundial, nunca se ha discriminado a las yeguas sobre si quieren unirse al ejercito, más bien, Saddle Arabia, su ejercito es de solo yeguas, pero es más por el genocidio masivo que tuvieron, donde todos sus varones adultos fueron asesinados, pero aun así, aunque eso fue hace casi 20 años, aun es ilegal que entren varones en el ejercito", decía yo.

-"Pero porque no dejan a los varones entrar al ejercito?", pregunto Lola con curiosidad.

-"Si en Equestria ya hay al meno yeguas por cada semental, en Saddle Arabia hay entre 150 a 160 yeguas por cada varón, no quieren que los pocos varones con sangre originaria del país mueran, así que por seguridad los han mantenido lejos del ejercito, aunque no se quejan de ello, como tienen decenas de esposas y amantes con quien acostarse con total libertad, aunque un macho que venga del extranjero tendrá libertad reducida y acostarse con alguna local es ilegal, más que nada por el odio a extranjeros"; decía yo todo serio.

-"Mmm….ya sonaba como la utopía para los hombres, pero creo que los únicos que la viven son los que son de ese país", decía Boris.

-"Es lo mismo que pensaba Comet cuando se entero, aunque, sin la esposa para darte un golpe en la cabeza por pensarlo", decía yo con una leve sonrisa.

-"Sabes Sunset, creo que tu padre se llevara excelente conmigo", decía Boris todo presumido.

Lo que solo soltaba un bufido.

Y una leve risa sarcástica ante lo que dijo.

-"Comandante, ya llegamos", decía la piloto, acabando con cualquier otra conversación más.

-"Bien, ya basta de charla, prepárense para bajar en cualquier momento", decía la comandante.

-"Guao, eso fue rápido", decía yo sorprendido.

-"Estabamos volando superando la velocidad del sonido, pero con tal suavidad que no se siente, así de bien esta construido este bebe"; decía la piloto con algo de alarde.

-"Si, pero igual, atenta a tierra, y busca un buen espacio donde ponernos", decía la comandante.

-"A la orden comandante", decía la piloto de nuevo toda seria como yo desenfundaba mi rifle.

Y Sunset prendía el JAMM para que no detecte su magia.

Y me acostumbraba a de nuevo tenerla entre mis nuevos apéndices…

Aunque no encontremos ningún enemigo.

Talvez podría practicar cuando veamos si la zona es segura…

 **20 minutos de búsqueda más tarde…..**

-"Comandante, encontré un punto muy bueno, un centro comercial abandonado en buen estado, con un estacionamiento libre de escombros para aterrizar", decía la piloto.

-"Muy bien puedes bajar", decía la comandante toda seria.

Como la nave lentamente descendía, y la rampa se abría.

Nos mostraba directamente al centro comercial

Que aunque tenías las letras caídas en el suelo por el paso del tiempo.

Aun se mostraba las marcas que dejaron las letras en la pared.

 _ **IC NORTE**_

Decía en letras grandes.

Como aparcábamos en piso pavimentado.

Con postes caídos.

Pero que no eran ningún problema para la nave cuando aterrizo.

Porque aplasto con su propio peso.

Y el centro comercial era al menos de 3 pisos de alto.

Sin ventanas la estructura principal.

Y con 2 aparentes puertas bloqueadas con cemento que se nota que no es parte de la construcción y que se encuentran en cada costado de este

Una pared de vidrio en un lado del edificio, pero que se veían desgastadas por el paso del tiempo.

Aunque el primer piso parecía tener una entrada, también estaba bloqueada.

El edificio en si era blanco, pero hace tiempo que dejo de ser blanco puro, como estaba sucio por el paso del tiempo.

Pero lo más extraño de todo era que aun había una entrada en el medio del edificio.

Una entrada…

Que se abrió.

-"Hey, parece que tenemos un invitado….", decía yo seriamente como apuntaba con mi rifle a la entrada.

Con cuidado de no apretar el gatillo.

Como Sunset y Boris apuntaron sus armas hacia la puerta.

Y la comandante saco la pistola de su funda y apunto igual que nosotros a la entrada.

Estábamos a solo 40 metros de la entrada….

Así que no había posibilidad alguna de fallar los tiros.

Pero lo que salió de la puerta de metal de la entrada.

Era un humano, de piel morena y cabello negro y barba sin cortar, al parecer en años.

Que vestía simplemente un short todo gastado, una polera azul también desgastado, como estaba con un rifle de Advent atado a su espalda.

-"Oigan, no se que mosca les pico para robar una nave de Advent, pero así van a atraer a medio batallón a buscarlo!", grito con enojo el hombre.

Como nos apunto con un dedo, en vez de con su arma.

Yo y Sunset bajamos las armas.

Al notar que era solo un humano.

Pero la comandante y Boris no.

-"Esta nave es nuestra, de la resistencia, así que Advent no esta involucrada, pero la cosa es quien eres tu, se supone que estas es una ciudad deshabitada!", grito toda seria la comandante.

-"Mierda….así que los rumores son cierto, realmente hay una verdadera resistencia que no son una panda de putos narcotraficantes", decía el hombre todo sorprendido, "Pero, como se que no son de Advent, porque, lo ultimo que se, es que los humanos no tienen alas de demonio", decía el, como me señalaba.

-"Somos alienígenas que venimos a ayudar a los humanos a deshacerse de los ancianos", digo yo en voz alta como me quito el casco, como veo que el humano no parece ser ninguna amenaza.

A pesar de que se nota algo fuerte.

Pero supongo que es por vivir solo y mantener este edificio por su cuenta.

-"Aja….., saben que, no les creo nada, pero esta es la cosa, vienen a hacerme daño, es lo único que me interesa", decía el todo serio.

-"No venimos a hacerle daño, pero lamentablemente, buscamos convertir este lugar en una base de la resistencia, así que, mientras usted no haga nada tonto, como delatarnos, se podrá quedar", decía la comandante toda seria.

-"Yo solo delato a narcotraficantes señora, y claro, a los idiotas que buscan vengar a los narcotraficantes que delato porque piensan que yo soy el enemigo, pero, si son de la verdadera resistencia, no les hago nada, más bien, quien cree que les da comida y agua a los que huyen de Advent Brazil!?", pregunto el.

-"Y porque nos cuenta todo esto?", pregunto la comandante Lola.

-"Porque si no me han disparado apenas me vieron, supongo que no vienen a matarme, así que hagan lo que quieran, mientras no me hagan daño, esta bien", decía el como volvía adentro.

Pero Sunset enseguida, usando su magia y su telequinesis arrastro al hombre hacia nosotros.

Y el hombre asustado y hasta incrédulo sin poder creer lo que pasaba intento luchar en vano.

Pero nada, Sunset lo trajo hacia nosotros.

-"Bueno, tampoco confiamos en alguien que se quiera meter adentro tan rápido después de vernos, y que se caracteriza por ser un delator, así que, quedate aquí, mientras revisamos tu base", decía la comandante toda seria. Como Sunset aun le sujetaba

-"Ya, hagan lo que quieran, pero no destruyan mis cosas!", decía algo enojado el hombre como se rindió rápido al ver que no podía luchar contra el agarre de Sunset.

-"Puedes acompañar a Boris y ver que no tenga nada allí adentro?", pregunto la comandante mientras me miraba.

-"Si, puedo hacerlo", decía yo todo serio como Boris y yo fuimos corriendo al lugar.

.-.-…-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Sunset Shimmer**

 **Esos momentos**

-"Ahora, al menos nos puedes decir tu nombre, ya que al parecer vamos a ser vecinos", decía la comandante toda seria como metía su pistola dentro de su funda.

-"Mmmm….si no hay de otra", decía el hombre todo derrotado, "Me llamo Martin Castillo".

-"Ok Martin, van a venir muchos alienígenas de los buenos aquí, así que, quiero que te comportes, porque tampoco queremos expulsar a un humano de su ciudad natal", decía la comandante toda seria.

-"Aja…bueno, mientras pueda seguir viviendo en paz sin meterme con nadie, por mi hasta pueden convertir mi casa en una fortaleza, pero solo no me metan en sus conflictos"; decía el todo serio.

-"Pero esa arma de Advent que tienes en la espalda dice otra cosa", decía ella al señalar su arma.

Que si, es un rifle de riel de los soldados de ADVENT.

-"Me lo dio Advent por ser un delator, al igual que una radio, generadores de electricidad, y muchos, pero muchos suministros para vivir aquí por mi cuenta, por meses…..hace ya 10 años atrás….desde entonces vivo de la tierra, como esta es una ciudad llena de arboles frutales", decía el todo serio.

-"Pero, porque empezaste a estar de delator?", pregunto yo.

-"Porque los que se hacían llamar revolucionarios, los que no querían migrar al territorio de ADVENT de Brazil, muchos eran solo narcotraficantes que se apoderaron de la ciudad, y querían ser los que pudieran traficar drogas a Brazil, pero yo no me iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados, así que fui a delatarles y así hacer tratos con los de Advent para quedarme fuera, y ser su delator"; decía el todo serio.

-"Hay otros como tu en el mundo acaso?", pregunto la comandante toda seria.

-"Si, pero no me dicen quienes son obviamente, pero son como yo, no les gusta que los que se hacen llamar "de la verdadera resistencia", que son solo narcotraficantes que cambiaron de clientes, quieran hacerse de libertarios, se aprovechen de los que realmente son de la resistencia", decía el seriamente.

-"Mmm….entiendo, pero no te preocupes, nosotros realmente luchamos en contra de Advent, y no vamos a seguir con las horribles acciones del pasado de la humanidad", decía la comandante toda seria.

-"Me gustaría creerlo…..", decía Martin todo serio.

 _-"Comandante, encontramos una computadora de la red de Advent, pero, deshabilitada"_ , decía Boris por la radio.

-"Destrúyela, y ven para aca si no hay nada más, y abramos ese portal antes de que se haga de noche", decía la comandante toda seria por la radio.

 _-"Enterado"_ , decía Boris por la radio.

-"Lo ven, paso tanto tiempo que ni le di mantenimiento a su radio desde que tuve que delatar", decía Martin.

-"Suéltalo Sunset", decía la comandante toda seria.

-"Le quito el arma antes de hacerlo?", pregunto con curiosidad.

-"Vas a usar esa arma?", pregunto seriamente la comandante, con una mirada penetrando, mirando a Martin.

-"No…solo en serio no me metan en lo que vayan a hacer, no quiero escoger un puto bando", decía el aun todo serio repitiéndose.

Yo mira a la comandante esperando respuesta.

Pero ella solo asiente.

Así que creo que esa es señal para dejarlo libre.

Así que el se va de regreso a dentro, lanzando el arma al lado de la puerta antes de entrar.

-"Ahora que?", pregunto yo

-"A esperar a los 2, para que nos confirmen que de verdad no tiene una sorpresa más nuestro inquilino", decía la comandante.

Yo asiento.

Pobre humano.

Realmente parece haber perdido la esperanza en el futuro y solo quiere vivir solo…..

Que cosas habrá visto como para quedarse aquí aislado?

…

Solo espero que no elija a Advent por ahora….

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **-"Parece que por fin apareciste en la historia eh?", pregunto Seras toda sonriente.**

 **-"Si….como este iba a ser mi fanfic más largo hasta la fecha, quería aparecer, jjeje", decía yo algo apenado.**

 **-"Pero en serio, es tu verdadero nombre?", pregunto Seras.**

 **-"No, es solo uno parecido, porque mi nombre es medio aburrido", decía yo el autor.**

 **-"Mmm….ok, ya sabrás tu cual es tu nombre, porque es la única cosa que no me dejas ver", decía Seras como se cruzaba de brazos.**

 **-"Pero, que tal la historia hasta ahora mi querida Seras?", pregunto yo.**

 **-"Me gusto que aunque sus ciudades fueron perdidas totales, el numero de victimas fue bajo, aunque eso era de esperarse, si se han preparado por mas de 10 años para cuando pasara", decía Seras.**

 **Yo solo asentía.**

 **-"Pero joooder, que jodido fue para Aztecolt de nuevo, que ya sabemos, es latinoamerica para ponys, pero jooder, en serio tenías que castigarla tanto?", pregunto Seras.**

 **-"No…..y eso que pudo ser peor, pude mandar más naves alienígenas a Aztecolt, pero Aztecolt recibió menos naves alienígenas que el resto de naciones", decía yo el autor.**

 **-"Tu misericordia es tal como la de un millonario regalando una moneda a un indigente", decía Seras algo decepcionada conmigo.**

 **-"Oye, ya dije que el universo de XCOM es brutal, es lo máximo que pude hacer para no destruirlos por completo", me queje.**

 **-"Ya, ya….pero, al menos me alegra que habrá refuerzos, muchos, y muchos refuerzos", decía Seras un poco más animada, como yo asentí.**

 **-"En fin, fue un capitulo ok, y eso esta bien para un fanfic tan largo que supero los 100 capitulos", decía Seras.**

 **-"Gracias, supongo", decía yo algo sonrojado por el pequeño halago.**

 **-"Y sabes, no hay nada divertido de que burlarme y que sea atemporal, porque la verdad lo del coronavirus puede ser un 50% convertirse en un virus fatal, o un 50% convertirse en otro H1N1, y que pase sin pena ni gloria, y lo del culo de Zelda que ahora es canon que es grande y macizo como el mio también va a pasar, y solo quedara en la mente de los que se la jalan con Zelda y juegan SMASH"; decía ella como se levantaba y se daba un buen apretón en ambas enormes nalgas para hacer énfasis en eso ultimo.**

 **Como ni sus manos podían abarcar su enorme y tonificado culo.**

 **-"Pero talvez puede ser algo atemporal que hayan convertido a Isabelle de Animal Crossing y Doom Guy en pareja, jejeje, eso si no me lo vi venir y solo por compartir fecha de estreno, jaja, esos shiperos se lucieron con eso", decía Seras toda burlona como hacía aparecer en una mano un muñeco del Doom Guy, de esos exactos a como se ven en el juego, todo mamado y musculoso, mientras que en la otra hace aparecer un amibo de Isabelle, pero que tiene una botella de Whiskey en una mano, y tiene la cara de alguien normal que trabaja y que dice:**

" **Que asco de vida"**

 **Pero aun con esas se ve adorable a su manera.**

 **-"A veces el internet es mágico…", decía Seras jugando con esos muñecos al hacer que se besen, "Aparte de la gran cantidad de porno y tareas de escuela que abundan allí"**

 **-"Jejej, es verdad", decía yo con una sonrisa.**

 **-"Pero en fin, eso es todo lo que se me ocurre campeón", decía ella como me guiñaba el ojo, mientras seguía jugando con sus figuritas.**

 **Muy bien, entonces chicos y las posibles, pero poco probable chica que me siga.**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo con más cosas curiosas y talvez la primera misión seria de nuestro grupo en la tierra.**

 **-"Eso si me muero por ver, jeje", decía fascinada Seras mientras seguía jugando.**

 **Hasta el miércoles gente bonita.**

 **Y no se olviden de comentar**

 **:3**


	110. Chapter 110

_**Capitulo 110: La Faccion del planeta Equs entra al juego.**_

 **Sunset Shimmer**

 **2 de junio del año 2036 (Si, es 2036, se que vieron 2030, pero no era correcto)**

 **Supermercado IC-NORTE, Ciudad abandonada de Santa Cruz de la Sierra**

 **4:46 pm**

-"Encontramos armas antiguas de mediano calibre en algunas cajas viejas, llenándose de polvo, pero luego nada más relevante comandante"; decía Boris al salir junto a Fresh del edificio.

-"Eran armas por si acaso ya no contaba con la arma que me dio Advent"; comentaba Martin en un ingles algo tosco, como estaba recostado al lado de una palmera cerca de la entrada para decorar.

Aunque la palmera si es autentica y todo.

O, y el parecía que no tenía muy dominado el ingles.

También explicaría porque repetiría lo de no tenerle fe en las personas.

Y tampoco quería conversar luego.

Aparte del hecho de que si, no tiene fe en las personas.

Y no confía en ellos lo suficiente como para estar entre personas.

Pero no ha abandonado lo suficiente su humanidad, como para dejar de ayudar a los humanos que le necesitan.

-"Destruimos los cargadores, no las armas, nada más", decía Fresh como miraba a Martin.

Haciendo que este solo suspirara algo aliviado.

-"Bien, ya puedes colocarlo", decía la comandante al mirarme.

Yo asentía como llevaba el libro a la pared del edificio, a la altura asignada.

Como previamente les había escrito en casa de que ya habíamos encontrado un lugar seguro donde hacer la base.

Y apenas la puse en la altura asignada.

Está se ilumino y formo el mismo arco de luz de antes.

Martin que estaba a unos metros no se alejo…..y parecía algo fascinado por lo que hacíamos.

Aunque su asombro fue aun mayor cuando vio que no solo creamos un arco de luz.

Porque de el, salieron los 4 que iban a venir aquí.

Al primero que obviamente note fue a un hombre de 1.90mt.

De cabello rojo, corto, y bien peinado, además de ser blanco como un Europeo.

En la armadura del ACM que usa Fresh, pero con el casco atado en un costado, mientras se ve que tiene atado en sus hombros y pecho una cadena, y que lleva esta hacia una carreta de madera.

Con varias cajas en ella.

-"Papa, eres tu?", pregunto yo emocionada, al ver ese cabello rojo y peinado como si fuera un viejo intentando parecerse a un adolescente intentando mantenerse a la moda.

-"Sunset…eres tu?", pregunto el al dar unos pasos hacia adelante, mientras me ve.

Yo solo voy hacia el y le abrazo con todas mis fuerzas…..

Y hasta lo alzo en el proceso…..aunque solo un poco, porque la armadura si que es pesada…

-"Papa, realmente no sabes como te extrañe…..", decía yo entre lagrimas como solo no podía dejar de abrazarlo.

-"Yo igual hija….contaba los segundos solo para traerte de vuelta"; decía el como solo apoyaba su cabeza en mi hombro, el único punto que podía alcanzar, como le abrazaba con tal fuerza, que parecía una cadena, que no le dejaba usar sus brazos para nada.

-"Mmmmm…una selva…...no podría ser el sitio más perfecto….", decía una voz cerca de nosotros, como la veía sonreír y olfatear en el aire.

Como al lado de papa.

Se ve a una mujer negra sin ropa, con unos pechos parecidos a los que tiene mi tía era flaca, pero no se veía que hubiera hecho ejercicio en algún momento de su vida como no se nota ningún musculo marcado, pero esas caderas y trasero que tiene, creo que si ella se sentara en alguien, lo mataría, pero del placer, entre tanta carne.

Y que yo creía que mi tía tenía un gran trasero, pero esta mujer le supera.

Tiene un cabello blanco con rayas negras, no muy largo, solo le llega a sus hombros, pero tiene uno que otra flor en el pelo como decoración.

Pero estaba muy cerca de ella, y casi parecía ser que esas flores eran parte de su cabello.

Además, parece tener unas cadenas alrededor de su torso, y que parece que ella también viene arrastrando una carreta repleta de cajas consigo.

-"No mentían que este lugar era una ciudad abandonada….", decía otra voz con un tono que solo se escucha de una mujer asiática que se cree de la nobleza, al lado de mi padre y yo.

Como los 2 aun nos manteníamos abrazados.

Porque sinceramente, yo no lo quería soltar….

Pero casi suelto a mi padre por la sorpresa al como la dueña de esa voz.

Era literalmente un ninja…ya sabes, con esas ropas negras que los ocultan en la oscuridad de la noche, dejando libre sus ojos de esas telas, que a pesar de que tenia un cabello canoso y sedoso, su figura y la falta de arrugas alrededor de sus ojos, no parecía ser ella mayor de 40 años, además de tener una funda para su katana atada a un lado de ella.

Pero claro, más parecía una ninja de esos dibujos pornográficos japoneses.

Que la ropa estaba tan apretada contra ella, como deja escapar por detrás una melena canosa y sedosa, que se notaba la raya de sus labios vaginales, y los pechos, que también, los tenía tan grandes como mi tía, se le veía el contorno de sus pezones totalmente.

Aunque también se ve que ella esta fuerte, como se ve un abdomen marcado, y unos brazos fuertes.

Pero si va a estar así, mejor que viniera desnuda como la otra.

O, y también llevaba una cadena, que la ayuda a llevar la carreta detrás de ella

-"Parece una broma de mal gusto…pero me recuerda a mi hogar…..", decía otra con acento mexicano y que venía del lado del que vino la de piel negra con acento africano exótico.

Que en estos momentos se estaba quitando las cadenas, manipulando sus manos con una gran facilidad, deshaciéndose de sus cadenas con rapidez.

Pero, la que gano mi atención, fue la siguiente persona que apareció.

Ella si tenía unos pechos grandes y firmes, solo una talla por debajo de las de Maud Pie.

Tenía unas piernas de infarto, pero no mucho trasero.

Además de que tenía una largo cabello celeste y lacio que le llega hasta la mitad de su espalda, además de tener una piel morena.

Y lo único que lleva encima son como unos brazaletes de metal tanto en los brazos como en las piernas.

Aparte de que también lleva unas cadenas y que esta atada a una carreta.

Por lo demás, también esta desnuda.

Aunque, ella se le ve con algunas cicatrices en sus brazos, y una en el lado izquierdo de su cara que cruza el ojo de ese lado, que esta parcialmente sanada

Y lo que parece ser un corte en diagonal en un costado de su cuerpo.

Unos muy frescos al parecer.

Además de tener una mirada intimidante de las que te dicen: "Si te metes conmigo, mueres"

Y aunque no tiene el abdomen marcado como la ninja, si que se ve que tiene unos brazos y piernas tonificados y fuertes, además de que ella es una pegaso, con grandes alas de color blanco, cual angel de la cultura humana.

Que si no fuera por sus cicatrices y su mirada asesina, sería tal cual la figura divina de un angel.

-"Sunset Shimmer, aunque se el tiempo que estuvo sin ver a su padre, yo no puedo permanecer tanto tiempo aquí afuera, así que quiero terminar con las presentaciones, luego ya podrá abrazar a su padre el tiempo que quiera a solas", decía seriamente la comandante Lola.

-"Lo se comandante…lo siento…", decía yo algo apenada.

Como soltaba a mi padre.

Y me alejaba y volvía con el grupo de la comandante.

Boris miraba con los ojos bien abiertos como platos a las chicas desnudas del grupo que vino con mi padre.

Mientras Fresh solo se enfocaba en mirar a mi padre.

Aunque con el casco puesto, quien dice que no esta mirando a las otras también.

-"Y usted, parece ser la comandante Lola…..", decía mi padre seriamente, aunque estaba con los ojos algo húmedos, talvez por contener sus lagrimas por también verme de nuevo, como era el se acercaba a nosotras, sin importar cargar aun consigo la carreta con decenas de cajas en ella.

-"La misma, y la verdad, es un gusto hablar con un oficial de mi mismo nivel para variar"; decía ella más relajada.

-"Lo mismo digo comandante", decía mi padre como levanto su brazo para saludar como se había acercado la distancia correcta para estrechar las manos.

Y la comandante lo tomo sin problemas.

Al estrechar las manos, aunque fue mi papa quien guiándose por como movía su mano la comandante, le estrecho la mano a la comandante.

-"Ahora, Sunset nos conto quien venía, pero quien es quien aquí?", pregunto Lola como miro de reojo a las recién llegadas.

Que habían ya terminado de quitarse las cadenas.

Aunque la de piel negra no estaba en su lugar, como había decidido marchar hacia la palmera, en donde estaba Martin, que estaba sin habla viéndola acercarse a el, ya que ella había conseguido zafarse de las cadenas antes que nadie.

-"Bueno, la que tiene el cabello blanco y negro es Holy, la arma viviente del reino Cebra, y que parece ir por el humano de allí", decía mi padre al señalar a Holy.

Que apenas medía 1.70mt, siendo así un poco más baja que Martin.

-"Ok, si esta es una especie de invasión de otra raza alienígena, creo que esta vez no me importaría ser conquistada por esta….", decía algo nervioso el tal Martin, como si se veía una tienda de campaña en su short.

-"No voy a por ti humano….solo quiero conectar con la tierra de su mundo….", decía la tal Holy como una vez que llego cerca de la palmera, justo en la tierra a su alrededor.

Sus pies se pusieron de un color verde…..como Martin no había apartado la vista de Holy en ningún momento.

Y ella mientras se volteaba para vernos, al levantar sus pies se veía como si tuviera raíces saliendo de este y que estaban ya bien clavados a tierra.

-"Así que…..es cierto entonces…..tu puedes crear ejércitos con base de plantas?", pregunto Lola toda curiosa.

-"Si, pero más lo cree con ADN de los que eran buenos doctores, carpinteros, granjeros, maestros, ya sabes, gente de bien para ayudar a reconstruir un país roto, y como yo no soy una soldado, también ayuda a que mis creaciones sean pacificas, pero, si hay que luchar, yo no voy a retroceder", decía ella toda seria.

-"Y si tengo que hacer soldados, bueno, tendrá que ser de alguien con una personalidad que más domine sobre la mía, que tenga las ganas de ser soldados, y las ganas de defender a los demás, que tengo yo", decía Holy toda pensativa

-"Esta bien…..es bueno saberlo", decía Lola toda pensativa mientras miraba ahora a la ninja con ropa ajustada.

-"Usted es la princesa Lena, supongo?", pregunto la comandante.

-"Si, lo soy, y me quedare de manera permanente aquí, porque soy la actual representante del ejercito de mi país que también apoyara esta campaña, pero con tropas y recursos limitados", decía la princesa toda seria, con esa voz de asiática de la nobleza, con quien me tope cuando viajaba de incognito en la china conquistada de Advent.

Pero la verdad, que sin el tono ególatra que les caracteriza.

-"Y como apoyaría en la campaña para derrotar a los ancianos y rescatar a Celestia?", pregunto algo curiosa la comandante.

Como al parecer le basto con que Holy dijera que era una fabrica de soldados andantes.

-"Yo he luchado en la guerra contra los revolucionarios de Red Sun en mi país de origen durante varios años, desde que aprendí a usar una katana, en combates de corto alcance y de guerrilla, como también el grupo en donde estaba era privado y no contaba con muchos aliados al principio de los ataques de Red Sun", decía ella toda seria.

-"Además, estoy muy segura que le contaron sobre mi katana, verdad?", pregunto Lena.

La comandante asintió.

Y eso hizo que Lena desenfundara su espada.

-"Puedo hacer magia aquí verdad?", pregunto Lena, mirando entre a mi y Fresh.

-"Si, tengo el JAMM encendido desde que llegamos", decía yo aun con las emociones aun algo alteradas por tener a mi padre aquí y conocer a estas leyendas en persona.

-"Bien…..", decía Lena como con sus manos hacia brillar su katana.

Que se veía limpia y afilada, sin ninguna tipo de imperfección en su hoja.

Como Lena miro hacia la calle al costado del IC NORTE.

Hacia unos edificios comerciales abandonados y que la naturaleza a parcialmente reclamado.

Pero que aun están erguidos.

Lena fue caminando hacia esa calle.

Así que apenas miro hacia ambos lados de la calle.

Ella se preparo…..y con un corte de su katana de forma horizontal.

Crea una onda de choque que corta a través de los edificios comerciales y de cualquiera en un angulo de 180 grados frente a ella.

Con cortes que destrozan los edificios con una facilidad asombrosa….

-"Tus habilidades serían utiles contra instalaciones de Advent, pero no en zonas con alta densidad de población civil…..", decía Lola parcialmente asombrada como se la veía toda pensativa

Como yo y Boris estábamos con la boca abierta ante ese poder…

-"Esta hoja corta contra cualquier armadura sin el uso de magia….así que no tendría que hacer el ataque que vio cada rato, y así eliminar enemigos de forma individual sin levantar mucho la atención", decía Lena mientras guardaba su katana.

Mientras volvía a su grupo.

-"Mmmmm…..me viene a la cabeza muchos escenarios en que podría ser útil princesa….pero antes quiero saber las habilidades exactas de la compañera que queda", decía Lola con respeto, como señalaba ahora a la que quedaba.

Que debía ser Vitka.

La espía.

-"Soy algo así como una asesina, y las muertes sigilosas son mi especialidad", decía la tal Vitka como levantaba sus brazos, para dejarnos ver sus brazaletes.

Que en realidad eran cuchillas ocultas por el otro lado, por el lado de la palma de sus manos.

-"Eh cortado cuellos de los enemigos de mi madre y mi familia por años, y de aliens hace unos días atrás, y creame, que no me voy a detener ahora, y más por lo que le hicieron a mi país esos malditos alienígenas", decía la tal Vitka en un tono agresivo y amenazante.

-"Bien, sus habilidades nos serán muy utiles en misiones de alta prioridad, pero creo que primero necesitaran adaptarse a nuestro mundo antes de poder darles misiones de espionaje y robo de datos", recomendaba la comandante Lola.

-"A mi me suena sensato", decía la princesa Lena.

-"Si, una cosa es moverse en ciudades semi destruidas por la guerra, y otra es en metrópolis super pobladas", decía Vitka toda pensativa.

-"Y no se les ocurrió antes de venir, no se, tener ropa puesta o algo?", pregunto yo para resaltar la desnudez de las 3.

En el caso de la princesa Lena es como esa ropa ajustada hace parecer como si no tuviera nada puesto.

-"Mi armadura especial fue severamente dañada durante la invasión y tardarán semanas en arreglarla, además, el día en que me tenga que poder un vestido, será el día en que me muera", decía Vitka en un tono serio-agresivo.

-"Nos dijeron que debíamos usar ropa, pero sinceramente, no se porque debería, este clima es lo suficientemente caluroso como para que andemos así", decía Holy toda tranquila con sus pies bien firmes sobre la tierra.

-"Solo usen ropa esta bien, es costumbre humana no estar desnudos frente a otras personas si no es para relaciones sexuales", decía yo toda seria.

-"Mmm….bien, usare ropa….pero creada por la misma madre tierra local", decía Holy como entonces de repente frente a ella, se rompió el pavimento del estacionamiento, porque de este salió un gran capullo verde, del tamaño de una persona.

Lo que tomo por sorpresa a todos nosotros…..

Incluida la comandante que mayormente parece que no le sorprende casi nada.

Como entonces el capullo se abre como cual flor al florecer.

Para revelar un gran tallo que sostiene….

Un vestido blanco?

-"Perfecto", decía Holy toda emocionada como caminaba hacia el capullo abierto, aun con las raíces unidas a la tierra, pero cuando estuvo por pisar tierra.

Las raíces rompían el pavimento en su camino.

Con gran facilidad.

Aunque ayuda que era un pavimento que no recibió mantenimiento alguno en años.

Y cuando se paro frente al capullo recogió el vestido blanco y se lo puso.

Era un vestido blanco sin mangas que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y le cubría muy bien los pechos.

-"Mmm….el algodón de su planeta no es tan diferente al nuestro…..", decía ella toda feliz como se abrazaba a si misma con una gran sonrisa.

-"Espera…..como hizo eso?", pregunto la comandante toda confundida.

-"Mientras sean plantas, puede hacer lo que quiera con ellas, y eso incluye, crearle ropa, o creía que solo se detenía con crear vida inteligente en base de plantas?", pregunto Comet.

-"Bueno….supongo que tiene sentido….", decía la comandante toda pensativa.

-"Pero aun con esas, yo no voy a ponerme un vestido"; decía Vitka toda seria.

-"El humano tiene ropa de sobra dentro en cajas, talvez el tenga ropa que les guste, aunque este algo gastada", decía Fresh algo nervioso.

Aunque de seguro es porque esta todo sonrojado por ver 1 mujer desnuda casi al frente de ella, y a una ninja de traje apretado.

-"Si…..si tengo…..", decía algo nervioso y embobado con la vista del trasero de Holy, que mira sin vergüenza alguna.

-"Ese humano pervertido esta con ustedes?", pregunto Vitka.

-"No, es un humano que al parecer vive aquí, y es neutro, no esta ni con nosotros, pero ni con Advent", decía Lola toda seria.

-"Creo que en estos momentos estoy del lado de las bellezas alienígenas…..", decía el todo embobado aun con el trasero de Holy.

-"Hey, humano, nos vas a llevar a esas cajas, pero sin trucos esta claro", dijo en un tono agresivo la tal Vitka como fue caminando hacia el.

Y esa subida de tono, hizo que ya dejara de mirar a Holy.

-"Si….si…., lo tengo dentro….", decía el todo nervioso como se iba adentro del edificio y Vitka le seguía.

-"Yo voy a ver si consigo algo más, después de todo, esta ropa es para misiones y nada más", decía la princesa Lena como le seguía a Vitka.

-"Ok…..ya que esa interrupción para la necesidad de que todos estén decentes ha terminado, quisiera saber que han traído con exactitud?", pregunto la comandante mirando a Comet.

Como ya recién me di cuenta que el portal hace rato que se ha apagado.

-"Trajimos herramientas y materiales para levantar defensas", decía Comet señalando las diversas cajas que traía Vitka , "Una torre de comunicaciones y sus generadores", decía el como señalaba la carreta que traía Holy, "Municiones en cantidades industriales, y armas", decía el al señalar su carreta, "Y suministros médicos, comida y agua para varias semanas", decía el al señalar la carreta que traía Lena.

-"Pero son solo pequeñas carretas con 10 cajas medianas a lo mucho, como es que traen tantas cosas en tan poco espacio?", pregunto la comandante confundida.

Aunque yo ya me tenía una idea.

-"Para nosotros es algo normal y que se ha usado durante siglos en el ACM", decía el como levantaba una de las cajas de su carreta con su magia.

Era una caja de madera con un candado mágico.

Se nota por el leve brillo rojo que tiene.

Entonces el forma una llave con su magia y la abre pero apuntando hacia un lado en que no hay nadie.

De la caja se nota un fuerte brillo.

Que nos deja temporalmente ciegos.

Y para cuando abrimos los ojos.

Podemos ver como alrededor de la caja a aparecido varios rifles de plasma con sus respectivos cartuchos de energía para su munición.

Al menos 3 docenas completas, más sus 4 decenas de cargadores para cada una.

Bien ordenados en fila en el suelo.

-"Es una caja mágica que encoje la carga en un pequeño empaque, fácil y ligero de transportar, nosotros tenemos muy pocos en reserva, pero los inventores del grupo Fenix crearon varias de estas para transportar todas sus enormes cargas en todo el mundo con solo unos pocos viajes entre medias, y nos pudieron regalar estas cajas extra para traer suministros varios", decía Comet con orgullo.

-"Como cuantos kilos puede aguantar cada caja?", pregunto aun sorprendida la comandante.

-"500 kg, en cajas que solo pesan 50kg cada una", decía con orgullo mi papa.

-"Nos darían una caja con armas y municiones para su respectivo estudio?", pregunto la comandante.

-"No hay problema", decía mi padre como cargaba una caja con su magia hacia los pies de la comandante.

-"Perfecto, pero en serio están seguros que no necesitaran más refuerzos para montar una base aquí?", pregunto la comandante.

-"Yo me voy a encargar de ello…..pero antes necesito el ADN de alguien que sea bueno con herramientas y se sepa defender, y que sean muy cooperativos para crear en este caso a humanos mitad plantas", decía Holy toda tranquila.

-"Y como exactamente les extraes el ADN?", pregunto con curiosidad la comandante.

-"De 2 maneras, la rápida y la lenta, la rápida es encerrarlos en un capullo por un minuto mientras una liana muy delgada se introduce en la uretra del hombre, o la vagina de la mujer de una manera muy incomoda para el usuario pese a que la liana expulsara en su paso unos analgésicos naturales para que no sienta nada de dolor, hasta que esa liana obtenga todos los espermatozoides o ovulos posibles del usuario, y claro, otra liana que ira a su cabeza, donde se meterá al cerebro del usuario para copiar sus recuerdos", decía Holy.

Lo que hizo que Boris y yo nos incomodáramos ante la idea de ser voluntarios de algo así.

-"Y la lenta?", pregunto la comandante, sin inmutarse por lo que dijo Holy.

-"Es tener relaciones sexuales con el donador, si es hombre, solo tendrá que soltar todos sus espermatozoides al final el acto sexual, y en la mujer, bueno, digamos que creare un pepino especial en forma de miembro masculino que tendrán lianas que buscaran por su cuenta los ovulos mientras estimulo a la mujer para que no lo sienta, y claro las lianas que van al cerebro vendrán desde mi boca mientras nos besemos en el acto sexual", decía Holy toda tranquila.

Los hombres salen ganando aquí la verdad…..

-"Pero eso si, deben ser de donadores que hayan tenido juventudes estables, porque voy a hacer los humanos hibrido plantas, jóvenes, no la edad que tenga el donador si tiene más de 30 o 40", decía ella.

-"Estás segura que no será peligroso para el donador?", pregunto la comandante algo pensativa sobre ello.

-"Es completamente inofensivo, pero debo decir que Comet, Lena y Vitka no pueden ser voluntarios por sus pasados problemáticos…..así que alguno de ustedes debe de ser", decía Holy al señalarnos a nosotros, el grupo que vino con Lola.

-"Lo siento, pero no tengo ganas de estar en un capullo y yo no voy al mismo bando…..", decía la comandante muy seriamente manteniendo la compostura.

-"Yo tampoco….", decía yo toda perturbada por la incomoda idea.

Dejando a Fresh y Boris al final.

Como todos los ojos presentes se pusieron en ellos.

-"No me querrás a mí, yo solo se disparar…..", decía Fresh como negaba con la cabeza.

-"Yo se de mecánica básica gracias a las enseñanzas que viví en la KGB, pero no estoy muy seguro de participar en algo así…..y más sabiendo que técnicamente, por lo que entendí, vamos a tener hijos los dos…..", decía algo inseguro Boris.

-"En realidad es algo curioso, serían clones porque tendrían los recuerdos mezclados míos y tuyos, pero las cualidades físicas ya serían completamente diferentes a los de los 2, haciendo que técnicamente sean nuestros hijos, pero a la vez no lo son", decía ella toda pensativa, "Es algo que en realidad no lo pensé mucho ahora que lo pienso".

-"Y en que se diferencian los hibridos tipo planta de alguien normal, además de esa cualidad de los recuerdos mezclados?", pregunto Lola algo intrigada.

-"Bueno, sus cosas buenas es que son más resistentes a los golpes físicos, comen un poco de carne para cubrir los nutrientes que no alcanzan del suelo si es que están en ambientes urbanos, aparte de eso solo necesitan agua y luz solar para vivir la mayoría del tiempo, son más fuertes, mas flexibles y durante el día en lugares con mucha luz tienen mucha energía para moverse, puedes tener relaciones sexuales con ellos si quieres como las zonas intimas y la boca son lo único del cuerpo que si es considero de mamífero y sangre caliente, las vipers tienen mayor dificultad en detectarlas por ese hecho de que no tienen la misma temperatura que un ser vivo normal", decía Holy.

-"Y las malas?", pregunto Lola.

-"Son extremadamente sensibles al fuego…si apenas una parte de el sujeto se incendia, todo el cuerpo se prendera en llamas en segundos, pierden energía en la noche o en ambientes muy oscuros, en caso de ser pegasos u unicornios, estos no cuentan con todas las habilidades que tienen ellos, requiero una tierra muy fértil para hacer minimo 50 y…..mmmm…no esto otro es más para su vida fuera del trabajo", decía Holy toda pensativa.

-"Mmm…..entonces, que opinas Boris…estás dispuesto a ayudar a los Equestres con esto?", pregunto la comandante lo más seria posible.

Y decir de forma bonita y seria que si quiere tener sexo con una alien.

-"Estás bastante segura que no voy a sentir las lianas que iran a mi cerebro?", pregunto Boris.

-"Muy segura", decía Holy.

-"Entonces yo me ofrezco comandante", decía Boris seriamente, aunque yo se que apenas supo que no había riesgos.

Sería el primero en montarse a una equestre.

Y eso que sabe que somos ponys…

…..

Bueno, halla el….

-"Ahora vaya a un lugar privado donde hacer ese asunto soldado….."; decía Lola toda seria.

Boris asintió como fue hacia Holy.

-"Ven, hay mucho espacio adentro donde no nos molestarán….", decía Boris ya mucho más animado.

-"Mmmm….esto si que será interesante…..", decía Holy algo excitada.

Como ahora ellos se iban al centro comercial.

Dejándonos solo a Fresh, la comandante Lola, a mi y a mi padre.

-"Ahora comandante Comet…ahora que los asuntos menos serios han terminado, vayamos al grano, quienes pudieron vencer a su princesa Luna y secuestrar a Celestia, porque su gente no deja de decir que son semidiosas…..así que si son quienes creo que son quienes fueron los responsables del secuestro, es que Advent ha ido con todas sus mejores fuerzas alla", decía Lola toda seria.

-"Yo solo vi que eran 3 seres bípedos de piel azul en armaduras rojas….y la que me mato….fue una de ellas con una espada…..", decía mi padre algo serio y nervioso a la vez como tocaba su cuello suavemente.

Si.

Fresh me conto eso….al menos dijo que estaba herido de muerte y que estaban reviviéndolo, antes de mencionar que lo habían decapitado.

-"Mmm…si, es peor de lo que pensé, los elegidos de los ancianos fueron a hacer el trabajo sucio", decía Lola toda seria.

-"Los elegidos?", pregunto mi padre.

-"Seres bípedos que son la punta de la pirámide de la invención genética del ejercito de ADVENT, un tirador con una precisión que cruza lo sur real, una espadachín que ataca con el máximo sigilo a sus presas, y un maestro de los poderes psionicos, extremadamente mortal y el más peligroso de todos", decía la comandante toda seria.

-"La princesa Luna dijo que el hechicero era una clase de nigromante muy peligroso, el más peligroso que vio en toda su vida, pero pudo matarle, al igual que la maestra de la espada", decía mi padre.

-"Mmmm…..si es verdad, talvez nos quitaron un gran peso de encima, y así las fuerzas de Advent sean menos peligrosas", decía la comandante.

-"Pero lo más raro, es que la princesa dice que sus cuerpos se desintegraron en el aire después de morir….incluyendo sus cosas"; decía mi padre seriamente.

-"Eso…eso hasta para nosotros es extraño", decía la comandante algo preocupada.

-"Pero cuéntenos, cual es la situación actual?", pregunto mi padre.

-"Bueno, se que todo lo que le dijimos no puede alcanzar en el libro que usan para comunicarse", decía la comandante seriamente.

-"Pero el resumen es este, tenemos más de la mitad del continente americano unido en una resistencia más organizada, con otras 3 facciones mundiales mucho más relevantes que cualquier otra, además de la amenaza de los elegidos, ciertos experimentos que una vieja conocida creo y están libres haciendo estragos en el mundo y la constante amenaza de los ancianos para que terminen su proyecto más importante que llaman Avatar", decía la comandante toda seria.

-"Que es el nombre que le dieron a su proyecto de crear cuerpos perfectos para meter sus almas y ser totalmente indetenibles y en el que sabemos que usaran a Celestia cuando descifren su ADN", decía yo ahora toda seria.

-"Joooder, entonces vamos a organizarnos como se debe lo más rápido posible para apoyar en detener el proyecto AVATAR", decía mi padre seriamente.

-"Muy bien, entonces vamos a traerle los dispositivos de comunicaciones para que podamos estar en contacto en líneas ocultas en la red de Advent, y así pueda estar en contacto también con las otras 3 facciones más importantes de la resistencia", decía la comandante toda seria.

-"Y creo que también traer a Pixi para que les instale un sistema de JAMM anti detectores de magia en la base y a mi hija, que quiero que vea a su padre", decía yo como un extra.

-"Muy bien, Sunset, Fresh, pueden quedarse por el momento, por mientras yo ire a traer las cosas que mencione", decía la comandante como nos miraba seriamente.

-"Gracias comandante", decía yo con una sonrisa.

Como ella asintió para dirigirse a la nave con que venimos.

-"Bien, por fin dejare de estar tan al mando….", decía Fresh todo aliviado.

Mi padre solo negó con la cabeza ante su comentario como le daba una sonrisa burlona.

-"Ohh….hija, y que hay de mis nietas, ellas están bien?", pregunto emocionado mi padre.

-"Están sanas y salvas, la mayor Bee se parece tanto a mí ya", decía yo con una sonrisa como por fin ya podía hablar libremente con mi padre.

-"Eso incluye los pechos de minotauro que ahora posees hija?", pregunto el con un tono para molestarme.

Y no pervertido como tiene Boris.

-"No, aun no, pero al ritmo con que crecen, creo que no tardaran", decía yo algo apenada.

-"Ahí hija…..sabes que, ahora que el portal solo reduce por la mitad los atributos, cuando regreses, aun te mantendrás más grandes que la media al volver…..así que digamos que cuando vuelvas, tendrás un trasero más grande que el de tu madre Mirash y unas glándulas mamarias de embarazada que estén rozando las tetillas el suelo", decía mi padre todo pensativo.

Y ya sonando algo pervertido…

-"Entonces hasta que arreglen eso creo que no podré volver…..pero al menos me alegro volverte a ti por lo menos papa", decía yo con una sonrisa alegre.

Y mi padre me sonreía a mí.

-"Mmm….no quiero arruinar el momento…..pero, realmente me sorprende que no dijiste nada al ver a tres bonitas yeguas convertidas en humanas, desnudas cerca de ti", decía Fresh arruinando un poco el momento.

-"Puede que no dije nada….porque tampoco quería quedar con tan mala impresión ante una comandante de mi rango que no me odie, pero de que ahora vi a esas yeguas como bellezas encarnadas….no quita la enorme erección que tengo y aprieta dolorosamente contra mi armadura…..", decía mi padre sin filtro alguno.

-"Bueno….al menos no dijiste eso en voz alta….", decía yo toda sonrojada…..

-"Ya me conoces hija…..apenas este viejo perro puede aprender viejos trucos….", decía el medio apenado, pero aun así sonriente, como me abrazaba.

-"Ya papa, tenemos algo de tiempo para que me cuentes que ha pasado de verdad últimamente en casa con la familia….", decía yo toda animada.

Y así empezaron a hablar por buen rato hasta que la comandante Lola regresara…

O quizás no….?

-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Uf…**

 **Lamento la tardanza, pero el calor y una computadora familiar en el sitio más caluroso de la casa en verano no es buena combinación.**

 **Pero eh aquí.**

 **Un nuevo capitulo, con algunas escenas picantes…**

 **Pero que en serio serán las ultimas en buen rato.**

 **Lo juro!.**

 **Ahora no se olviden de comentar.**

 **Y nos vemos con una posible misión de verdad en un futuro mi gente bonita :3**


	111. Chapter 111

_**Capitulo 111: Obtención de suministro al estilo humano.**_

 **Comandante Lola Uroboros**

 **2 de junio del año 2036 (Si, es 2036, se que vieron 2030, pero no era correcto)**

 **´Hangar del Avenger, base móvil de XCOM, a 200km al norte de Santa Cruz.**

 **5:45 pm**

-"En serio tienen unos 500kg de armamento en esta simple caja?", pregunto con curiosidad Shen.

-"Y a pesar de que emana unas pequeñas emanaciones psionicas, no veo como algo de este tamaño pueda almacenar tanta carga…..", decía Tygan como tenía su detector de radiación modificado para detectar energía psionica, apuntando a la caja.

-"Pero no lo suficiente como para ser detectada?", pregunto yo toda precavida.

Como solo estábamos los 3, como Bradford aun no vuelve de la reunión con la resistencia.

-"Por seguridad le he pedido a Pixi que encienda una de las armaduras para que el JAMM este activado", decía Tygan.

-"Bien…porque van a ver de lo que les hable en persona", decía yo seriamente como puse la caja apuntando hacia una sección más libre del hangar, y le abrí.

Y como paso en ese centro comercial.

El equipo de la caja apareció.

Excepto que aquí habían 40 cajas del mismo tamaño a su alrededor de la original, solo que estas tenían palabras extrañas en sus costados.

Pero no tenían seguro ninguna de ellas.

-"Que registro su aparato Tygan?", pregunto yo toda precavida aun.

-"Los mismos picos de energía que la nueva generación de sectoides proyecta cuando realiza un ataque psionico, así que hicimos bien en tener un JAMM encendido", decía Tygan al ver su equipo de medición.

-"Bien, se lo dire a su comandante de los Equestres cuando regrese", decía yo como me agachaba a abrir una de las cajas que aparecieron.

Y en ellas había al menos 12 granadas de forma de bola con su pasador, encima de pajas para que no se muevan tanto en el camino.

Unas están pintadas de color rojo, otras de azul, otras de naranja y otras de blanco.

Y por lo que recuerdo de las conversaciones que tuve con el subcomandante, las rojas son de napalm, las azules son eléctricas, las naranjas de alto poder explosivo, y las blancas son para inmovilizar temporalmente al enemigo.

-"Aquí tienen suficientes granadas como para un ejercito….", decía Shen como habría otra de las cajas que aparecieron.

-"Hable con ellos, su sociedad de naciones dio luz verde a traer todo un ejercito, como las bajas fueron minimas en muchas de sus naciones al parecer"; decía yo toda seria.

-"No esperaba menos de las razas que vencieron a los ancianos 2 veces en su juego", decía Shen al agarrar una de las granadas blancas, "Y si es cierto que te regalaron estás, la cantidad de suministros usados se reducirán, porque no tendría que usar suministros metálicos y químicos para hacer granadas para las misiones de los equipos, y así se podrían usar en otras cosas más importantes", decía ella toda animada.

-"Aunque dudo que queramos capturar con vida a un alienígena….", decía Tygan al agarrar por su cuenta una de las granadas blancas.

-"No, pero para cuando tengamos que capturar a un VIP con escolta de ADVENT, este no nos de problemas", decía yo al agarrar una de esas granadas.

-"Seguirán llevando una granada por misión?", pregunto Shen.

-"Si, puede que ahora tengamos bien cubierto el suministro de granadas, pero tampoco es para volvernos descuidados", decía yo toda seria.

 _-"Comandante, la resistencia ubicada en las cercanías de las ruinas de la ciudad de Lima, ha logrado asaltar un camión de alto valor que provenía de la región de Advent de Venezuela, y que se dirigía a ADVENT Argentina, y que han dejado varias cajas escondidas de la vista de ADVENT para recogerlas, pero que no tardarán ADVENT en encontrarlas",_ decía uno de los operarios de la sala de control por la radio que tenía en mi oído. (Como un audífono con Bluetooth)

-"Entendido, esperen a que vaya a la sala de control", respondía por la radio.

-"Parece que tenemos una misión entre manos, y uno de mis mejores soldados aun está en Santa Cruz", decía yo algo enojada al respecto.

Porque no pudo caer en peor momento…..

-"Que sería más rápido Shen, mover toda la nave cerca de las cordilleras y de allí mandar el Skyranger al lugar, o solo mandar al Skyranger, que estamos en rango para que pueda ir de ida y vuelta?", pregunto yo a Shen, mi ingeniera jefe que sabe más de esta nave que yo, no importa cuanto eh leído los datos estadísticos de está.

-"Mmm…...no es buena idea comandante, puede que de ida y vuelta con soldados si tengan rango, por muy poco, pero con los suministros que recogerán, agregaran mucho peso y aumentara el consumo de combustible, así que para no arriesgarnos, mandaremos al Sky Ranger para recoger a Bradford, mientras preparamos el despegue", decía Shen seriamente.

-"Bien, hablare con Sunset Shimmer, sobre que estará alla unas horas más de lo previsto….y dare el aviso para llamar a los voluntarios, porque después de todo, el equipo que enviamos a una de las instalaciones sobre el proyecto Avatar a recoger esa muestra verde aun tiene soldados heridos, y necesito voluntarios que los reemplace", decía yo seriamente igual.

Pero ya a mi misma como Shen ya se había ido a la sala de control y Tygan igual.

.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..

 **Teniente Starlight Glimmer**

 **Barracas del Avenger.**

 **5:51 pm**

-"Sabes, cuando dijeron que sería de vida o muerte venir aquí….", decía yo como me recostaba en una de las sillas en las barracas, "Creí que sería en serio", decía yo algo desanimada como miraba alrededor, como había algunos humanos durmiendo, y otros solo mirándonos de reojo mientras leen un libro en otra mesa, aun no confiando tanto en nosotras.

Si hubiéramos sabido de que vendrían tan rápido los refuerzos, hubiera esperado no más.

Y ser yo la que le explicara a mis amigas de Ponyville lo que paso, en vez de un soldado random….

Aunque no se, talvez la princesa Cadence o Twilight les explico porque ahora su ciudad parece un campo de batalla.

-"Yo igual…..", decía Switie Drops, que estaba conmigo allí también, "La pobre de Lyra debe estar preocupada…aunque solo espero que uno de nuestros subordinados le haya dado el mensaje de donde estoy en estos momentos", decía Switie como se cruzaba de brazos algo enojada, "Estar sentada sin hacer nada no hace valer el ascenso".

Eso me recuerda….

Rainbow Dash se fue a visitar a su amiga Gilda en el reino grifo…..

Espero que este bien…y no se haya querido hacer la heroína…

-"Yo se que mi novio estará bien, así que eso no me quita el sueño", decía Maud con su voz neutra de siempre.

-"Aun no puede creer que tengas novio…..", decía yo toda sorprendida.

-"No soy de las que presuman algo tan natural en la vida como tener una pareja con una vida sexual plena", decía Maud en su voz monótona.

-"Ok…..eso es demasiada información", decía yo como solo quería desaparecer…..de la vergüenza.

-"No se porque no seguiste el consejo del comandante Comet cuando regreso al mando, sobre busca una pareja, ser feliz, para que así sepas porque estas luchando, yo lo hice y además de las ganas que tengo por mandar el ACM, tengo otra razón porque luchar, y es para proteger a mi Lyra", decía Switie Drops toda decidida.

-"Saben, más me preocupaba hacer las cosas bien y evitar cometer algún error que haga que las princesas se den cuenta que talvez perdonarme por mis acciones fue un error", decía yo algo enojada como me levantaba para irme a otro lado.

-"Lo fue?", pregunto Maud con su voz neutra…

Como me hizo detenerme por un momento.

-"No….solo era yo siendo muy paranoica al respecto", mientras me detengo, aunque permanezco de pie, "Y acaso si ustedes estuvieran en mi situación, no estarían igual?", pregunto yo seriamente.

-"Posiblemente…creo yo"; decía toda pensativa Switie Drops.

-"Yo no", decía Maud media pensativa.

-"Y porque no?", pregunto confundida.

-"Estaríamos viviendo bajo una utopía igualitaria como querías en estos momentos si yo hubiera estado en tu lugar, dominando el mundo con puño de hierro y Chrysalis como mi mascota", decía ella toda tranquila

Switie y yo nos quedamos mirándola por buen rato…..

Y aunque tenía la curiosidad de preguntar el como…

Al recordar que su familia es rica, un familiar perteneciente al ACM, y que su conocimiento sobre las rocas es enorme, a tal punto que no si en serio ella conoce piedras mágicas con la capacidad de tomar Equestria.

O fue en serio una broma cuando me lo dijo cuando la conocí…

Pero saberlo de alguien que parece no mostrar emoción alguna, es complicado.

 _-"Atención equipo BETA, y 2 voluntarios que estén dispuesto a acompañarles para una misión de recolección de suministros a una ciudad contaminada llena de Perdidos presentarse en el hangar",_ decía por los parlantes de la base la voz de la comandante.

Ooo….

Los zombis que comento Sunset en su diario…

Me pregunto si son tan peligrosos como hizo sonar en su diario cuando los vio apenas llegando a este mundo.

-"Vamos a ver si podemos ser voluntarios?", pregunto yo como ahora me concentro en la mesa como anduve de pensativa solo unos segundos.

Para ver una silla tirada donde antes estaba Switie Drops.

Y claro, ella corriendo hacia la salida de las barracas.

-"Sabes que ella haría lo mismo que tu para salir de este aburrimiento"; decía Maud toda tranquila sin moverse.

-"Y tu no vas a ir?"; pregunto yo extrañada.

-"Vayan ustedes, que ustedes son las que tienen más ansias que yo a que le disparen", decía ella como esbozaba una sonrisa tan pequeña, que era muy poco perceptible.

-"Si tu lo dices…..", decía yo con una leve sonrisa como me iba también.

No es que tenga ganas que me disparen.

Solo que…..quiero hacer algo más que estar sentada todo el día.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-

 **10 minutos después**

Al llegar al hangar no solo me encontré con Switie Drops, también nos encontramos con Deadly y Galicia también aquí.

Y claro, el grupo BETA.

O parte de el.

Que incluían a la "sonriente" Elena Dragunova con su capucha cubriéndole la cabeza.

Un "fanático" Templario que se llama Tenz Tzen, que es un hombre asiático corpulento y rapado, con sus brazos al descubierto, notándose claramente las venas cargadas de magia en sus brazos.

Y lo llamo fanático, porque el no ha dejado de preguntarle a Sunset y a mi sobre la magia/psionica.

Y sobre la conexión que tiene con la tierra.

Que para no entender muy bien como usar su poder, parece tener una conexión muy grande con este, porque hasta siente como fluye a través del planeta.

Y eso la verdad es sorprendente, porque muy pocos hechiceros realmente lo sienten.

Pero me confunde un poco que lo mezcle con su cultura humana.

Y religión.

Es algo realmente frustrante la verdad.

Luego esta Luisa, de piel bronceada y de cabello marrón, es una mujer muy lista y carismática, y aunque no es tan buena luchando a pesar de que es una hija de un militar de las fuerzas especiales francesas que se unió a la resistencia.

Es una de las más jóvenes aquí, que sería unos 22 años de edad, pero con gran potencial en "hackear", algo que es realmente muy nuevo para nosotros.

Y más porque dice tener su propio "dron" personal para que le ayude a hackear a distancia si es necesario.

Y el ultimo del equipo es otro hombre, se llama Josue, un latino que quería ser futbolista, tiene 24 años, cabello corto de color negro, no es tan mal parecido para ser de otra especie, según creo yo.

Y aprendió de lo que sabe de armas de la resistencia local del país antiguamente conocido como Colombia.

Es intrépido, y muy rápido al moverse por el campo de batalla según cuenta.

No por nada su arma favorita es una escopeta.

Y eso de intrépido no solo lo tiene a la hora de combatir.

También fue uno de los primeros humanos en acercase a nosotros.

Y conversar con nosotros y entrar en confianza.

Aunque demasiada confianza, como lo encontré a el y la hermanada del comandante Comet haciéndolo en las duchas…..

No más parece tener resistencia el chico…..y Galicia no más parece disfrutar mucho de la compañía humana….

Y lo se porque me lo dijeron, no porque estuve viéndolos estando invisible también en las duchas mientras me estaba dando placer a mi misma como aconsejo Sunset que hiciera para evitar estar tan cachonda todo el rato… *pensó ella solo un poco apenada como se acercaba al grupo*

*que estaban en frente de la comandante y el segundo al mando Bradford*

-"Parece que casi todos los Equestres quieren participar", decía sorprendida la comandante al verme a mi llegar y formarme junto a mi grupo.

-"Mi especie es nocturna…..aunque en estos momentos ya es de día en donde vivo…lo siento en mi reloj biológico, pero no es nada que 2 tazas cargadas de café no arreglen, yo podre ser útil en la ciudad donde planean ir", decía Deadly toda serena como siempre.

-"Si la zona a que vamos es más o menos abierta, yo podré ser de utilidad desde el aire", comentaba Galicia toda pensativa.

-"Lamentablemente, no, es justo en un viejo distrito de la ciudad con calles y pasillos estrechos, justo un buen lugar para esconder suministros de alto valor que no sean fácilmente detectables desde el aire"; decía la comandante.

-"Bueno, en ese caso, suerte a las demás…", decía Galicia como se marchaba.

Con Josue mirándole de reojo, pero con Luisa que estaba a su lado dándole un codazo para que siguiera prestando atención.

-"Nosotras tuvimos mucha experiencia hace unos días luchando en nuestro pueblo, así que tenemos una idea de cómo luchar en ciudades", decía Switie Drops toda entusiasmada.

-"Pero, en una misión de sigilo no tanto, y en eso yo si que tengo algo de experiencia por mi pasado poco digno…..", decía yo más apenada que orgullosa de eso.

De mis tiempos de fugitiva.

-"Si vamos a una ciudad lleno de Perdidos, el sigilo es más importante, así que más confianza me da la que puede ver en la oscuridad y la de pasado dudoso que la de experiencia de un solo día", decía Dragunova toda seria.

-"Ella tiene razón". Decía Luisa toda pensativa, "Sin ofender señorita Switie Drops", decía ella algo apenada como miro a Switie Drops.

-"Concuerdo", decía la comandante toda seria.

-"Mmm…bien, entiendo…regresare a seguir esperando la acción que me prometieron….", decía Switie Drops toda decepcionada, mientras contenía su enojo mientras se retiraba.

-"Con esta misión obtendrán algo de experiencia de cómo es una misión usual dentro de nuestro grupo, para que puedan aplicarlos junto a sus compañeros Equestres cuando les toque ir en misiones a ustedes", decía la comandante.

-"No la vamos a defraudar comandante", decía Deadly toda seria como hacia una pequeña reverencia.

Como Tenz Tzen miraba atento lo que hacía Deadly.

-"Muy bien, vayan a preparar sus equipos y sus armas, además de no olvidar agarrar la tipo de granada que gusten de los Equestres…su comandante nos ha dado una caja repleta de granadas para una temporada larga, y sería descortés no usarlas"; decía la comandante con una leve sonrisa.

-"Partiremos de inmediato a la zona segura cerca de la ciudad de Lima, en 2 horas, así que tienen tiempo de sobra para prepararse", decía Bradford todo serio.

-"Pero y el subcomandante Fresh no ha regresado de la ciudad?", pregunto yo con curiosidad.

-"No, esto nos tomo por sorpresa, como cualquier misión de este tipo, pero será solo por unas cuantas horas, luego volveremos aca a seguir con el establecimiento de las relaciones con su comandante", decía Bradford.

-"Bueno…..esta bien…", decía yo más tranquila.

Como la comandante y Bradford asintieron, y se retiraron.

-"Vamos a por las armaduras novata, que la acción nos llama de vuelta", decía Deadly como me ponía una mano en mi hombro.

Deadly fue una de las que no había ropa para ella de parte de Sunset, pero como era la que tenía el tipo de cuerpo más parecido a una humana normal, sin contar con las alas.

Las del bar le prestaron ropa, y ahora viste simplemente una polera gris, con un chaleco del mismo color, pero con algunas partes con rayas blancas y unos pantalones que combinan con ese color de su chaqueta.

-"Esta bien", decía yo con calma.

Después de todo, no todos los días podrás luchar junto con una veterana de la primera invasión, de la fallida ayuda al reino grifo y del caos del día de la verdad donde sucedió la masacre de nobles.

.-.-.-..-…-.-..-….-.-.-.-.-

 **1 hora y 50 minutos después.**

 **De vuelta en el hangar.**

Con nuestras armaduras listas y equipadas, justo después de comer un pequeño aperitivo en el bar.

Estábamos de vuelta en el hangar.

Yo con mi rifle de plasma completamente cargado y todas las baterías extras igual de mi armadura

Y Deadly con su escopeta de riel, y su alforja del tipo bombardeo puesta y la espada de su padre atado en su cintura.

Con un extra en los pechos de nuestras armaduras, dada por la comandante y puestas por Pixi.

Una mini cámara de alta resolución, para darle al comandante ayuda visual del campo de batalla y darnos ordenes basadas en lo que vea en las cámaras, si hay cosas que nosotros no vimos, y ella si.

Algo que según cuentan los soldados del XCOM, ha salvado vidas más de una vez.

En el lugar estaba el grupo BETA ya con sus armaduras y equipos puestos revisando las cajas con granadas que trajo la comandante.

Dragunova estaba con su gabardina, y su chaleco blindado como protección para su pecho, además de protección extra para sus rodillas y codos.

Además de llevar un rifle de francotirador con ella en su espalda.

Y quien sabe que más llevaba en su gabardina, pero viendo como directamente esta guardando una granada naranja en su gabardina, supongo que a parte de lo que lleva, al menos se que tiene una granada con ella.

Luisa esta con una polera manga corta, pero con un chaleco sin mangas al parecer rigido y metalico que le cubre el torso, y protección para sus rodillas afuera del pantalón.

Llevando ella un rifle algo voluminoso, que es su versión de rifle de riel.

Algo que ni nosotros tenemos en algo tan compacto.

Mientras tiene ese "dron" que tiene flotando a su lado, pintando de color negro, pero con una estampa a un lado de la bandera de su país de origen.

Esta viendo entre elegir una granada azul o una roja.

Mientras que Josue, esta llevando también una polera manga corta, cubierta por los mismos tipos de protectores que Luisa en su torso y rodillas.

Como tiene atado en su espalda una escopeta de riel algo menos voluminosa que el rifle de Luisa, pero claro, más compacta que la escopeta de riel de Deadly.

Que es bien grande, más grande que el rifle de riel de los humanos.

Pero parece hacer el mismo tipo de daño brutal que la escopeta de riel de los humanos.

Pero el no escoge granadas, como el tiene un "botiquín", que es casi como una pistola de pintura pintada de blanco.

Pero que dispara un aerosol que ayuda a estabilizar heridas graves.

Casi como una versión algo inferior a nuestro suero regenerador.

Que aun esta en investigación, si se puede usar en nosotros ahora en nuestro estado actual.

Y el que falta, Tenz Tzen esta con su armadura de templario, que es una pechera violeta, esperemos que blindada, y sin ninguna protección en las piernas, más unos guantes violetas en sus manos.

Y un rifle algo más pequeño atado a su espalda, y una extraña pistola en su cintura.

Esta agarrando finalmente una granada roja.

Y Luisa hace lo mismo.

-"Y…el enemigo a que nos enfrentamos…..escuchamos que son algo parecido a zombis….que tan cierto es eso?", pregunto yo con curiosidad para romper el silencio.

Hasta que llegue la hora de partir.

-"No sabemos que comen, solo sabemos que atacan a cualquier cosa que tengan en su vista, y siempre vienen en hordas pequeñas de entre 5 y de 10 sujetos, a hordas grandes que superan los 20 de ellos, cuando escuchan algún ruido fuerte, como disparos, las hordas más grandes les atrae las explosiones, así que con cuidado en lanzar las granadas, que son solo para cuando aparezcan, y se acabo", decía Dragunova toda seria.

-"Si, pero no solo estarán los Perdidos en el lugar, estarán tropas de Advent registrando la zona en búsqueda de esos suministros de alto valor que les robaron, así que cuidado cuando y desde donde disparar, que apenas dejan tiempo para cubrirse antes de que te estén disparando de vuelta si se te dio la gran idea de fallar el disparo", decía Luisa seriamente.

-"No se preocupen, conozco varios tipos de formas de usar mis poderes para el sigilo, que incluye cúpulas insonorizadas para poder hablar a gusto en cuartos pequeños sin que nadie afuera de estas nos puedan escuchar o hacer que nuestras pisadas no suenen nada, aunque pisemos ramas o vidrios", decía yo algo seria.

Esa ultima aunque no me enorgullezca, me ayudo a entrar a la biblioteca de Canterlot para robar el hechizo del viaje en el tiempo.

Eso y la invisibilidad, pero es que eso ultimo usa mucha magia y no puedo hacer invisibles a todo el escuadron, y tener los otros hechizos activados al mismo tiempo.

Me drenaría en minutos.

-"Sunset Shimmer nos hablo de esos tipos de poderes, pero creo que esta algo fuera de nuestro alcance en estos momentos", decía Tenz Tzen algo decaído.

-"No te preocupes, si todo sale bien, hay muchos maestros psionicos en nuestro mundo que podrán enseñarles a controlar sus poderes mucho mejor, porque aunque les este enseñando una prodigio, no es una maestra de estas artes precisamente", decía yo con una sonrisa amable.

-"Si, ella siempre lo recalco, pero no le desanimo en intentar ayudarnos", decía Tenz Tzen.

Realmente Sunset si que hizo muchas cosas positivas por esta gente.

No me extraña que tenga tantas ganas de saber sobre nosotros.

Pero antes de que podamos seguir charlando.

La nave se sacude un poco, como sentimos la nave finalmente aterrizar.

 _-"Grupo Beta, aborde el SkyRanger ya"_ , decía por los parlantes del hangar la comandante.

-"Ya la escucharon chicos, a quitarle a los de Advent sus valiosos equipos", decía Luisa lo más seria posible, pese a que su voz es de una chica jovial y alegre.

Mientras íbamos a la nave de asalto de los de XCOM.

Y ella da las ordenes porque a pesar de que Dragunova y Tenz Tzen son los mayores aquí.

Hace 1 mes que recién se incorporaron al XCOM en la lucha más organizada contra ADVENT.

Y Luisa ya tiene en su haber unas 7 misiones en las que participo.

Porque es una de las que estuvieron en las misiones del renovado XCOM cuando volvieron a la pelea hace 4 meses atrás.

Tiene el puesto de sargento.

Y aunque yo tengo un rango mas alto que ella.

Ella es la experta en este tipo de operaciones, así que le seguire sus ordenes.

Luego Deadly y los demás presentes tienen los mismos rangos.

Llegando a Raso dentro de XCOM.

Y si, todos en la resistencia han luchado contra ADVENT antes.

Pero, para todos aquí, por fin de manera organizada y con un propósito mayor que la de robar suministros y joder sus patrullas de ADVENT porque si.

En fin, una vez a bordo de la nave.

Nos sujetamos bien en los asientos que soportaron muy bien el peso de nuestras armaduras de Deadly y yo.

La nave despego.

Y Bradford nos volvió a repetir sobre el sitio de la misión.

Además de decir que ya es de noche allí, y con neblina, así que las únicas luces que habrá son de las viejas lanzaderas de contención alienígena que contaminan la zona con una espesa nube verde y brillo fosforescente en toda la ciudad.

Por lo demás, tendremos que depender de la vista de Deadly en su mayoría.

Además de que Luisa estaría marcando las cajas de suministros y poniéndolas en la calle para que el Skyranger las recoja con la ayuda de un gancho.

Y la nave por cierto fue rápida, apenas fueron unos minutos de explicaciones.

Y ya estábamos sobrevolando la ciudad.

Y ya la piloto del Skyranger nos decía que ya era de saltar en la zona.

Así que yo y Deadly activamos los JAMM de nuestras armaduras, y quitamos el seguro a nuestras armas.

Como la rampa se abrió. Como varias cuerdas de acero se desplegaron del techo de la nave.

Los primeros en salir obviamente fueron el grupo Beta.

Dejándonos a Deadly y a mi al final.

Pero no por mucho tiempo, como Deadly me llevo agarrándome de mis axilas, y me bajo con suavidad al suelo como planeaba con cuidado a este, cerca del grupo que llegaba a salvo al suelo.

Y una vez todos llegamos al suelo.

Que era un cruce de 3 calles entre varios edificios de entr pisos de alto, todos maltrechos por el paso del tiempo, y algunos con esas capsulas en medio de ellas, con lianas verdes fosforescentes creando un brillo tenebroso en la zona.

En esas casas semi destruidas.

El Skyranger se elevo para que las posibles unidades de Advent en la zona no le vieran.

-"Para donde comandante?", pregunta Luisa por el intercomunicador que tiene en su oído como apuntábamos nuestras armas hacia todas las direcciones.

Que también podíamos escuchar en nuestras armaduras esa conversación, como Pixi con la ayuda de Shen pudo enlazar nuestras radios con las comunicaciones de XCOM

Atentos a cualquier movimiento, mientras nuestros ojos se acostumbraban a la oscuridad.

Como solo la niebla verde envolvía el ambiente en tierra, mientras una niebla natural envolvía el cielo.

Pero al menos ninguna de las 2 era muy densa, así que aun se podía ver más alla de 10 pasos hacia delante de uno.

 _-"Ven el pasillo entre las casas y el parque?"_ , pregunto la comandante.

Como yo realizaba un hechizo que me permitiera ver en la oscuridad.

-"Yo si", oí hablar a Deadly como la vimos caminar a nuestra izquierda de nosotros.

 _-"Bien, la resistencia local escondió en ese segmento del barrio un total de 13 cajas grandes de suministros, localicen y aseguren minimo 6 para que esto no haya sido un desperdicio de tiempo"_ , decía la comandante seriamente por la radio.

-"Enterado comandante", respondía seriamente Luisa.

Como el resto siguió lentamente a Deadly

Que nos llevo a como dijo la comandante.

Un pasillo que había a una casa de distancia de la intersección de 3 calles.

Era un pasillo angosto donde apenas podían pasar 3 personas, entre varias casas que han visto la verdad mejores días.

Como al final del pasillo, en una intersección de pasillos a 60 metros más adentro, hay una capsula incrustada en una casa, que nos hace como un faro en esta oscuridad.

Al menos para el grupo.

Avanzamos por ese pasillo en la oscuridad de la noche.

Entre casas en ruinas con vidrios y puertas rotas.

No se escuchaba absolutamente nada más que una suave brisa que movía alguna cortina sucia y desgastada fuera de las ventanas rotas de alguna casa. Y nuestras pisadas.

Por lo demás, no se escuchaba que hubiera algo vivo cerca de aquí.

Así que no me extraña que Los Perdidos les atraiga tanto el sonido, que el silencio aquí es totalmente perturbador…

Pasábamos por las casas una a una…..

Viendo de reojo por las ventanas en búsqueda de las cajas de suministros.

Como también escuchaba a Dragonova murmurar sobre que no veía un lugar decente donde ponerse para tener un buen puesto de tiradora.

Entonces cuando llegamos a la intercepción, con 2 angostos pasillos a ambos lados.

Pudimos notar una flecha roja pintada en un poste derribado a nuestra izquierda, y que apuntaba hacia un local con una de esa gran puerta de lamina de metal oxidado en la entrada de este, apenas con unos pedazos de concreto que no dejaban que se cierre completamente

-"Aquí debe haber una", decía Luisa señalando a esa lamina.

Que parecía que se podía alzar, ayudado más por la abertura.

Pero por seguridad Josue se agacho para ver que había detrás de esta.

-"Hay una caja", decía Josue como entonces se puso a levantar esa lamina.

Haciendo mucho ruido en el proceso.

Nos tensamos una vez que esa lamina se enrollo en el techo terminando por fin el ruido que hizo.

Pero.

Nos tensamos de verdad al escuchar algunos gemidos y gritos perturbadores a lo lejos.

-"Ya saben que estamos aquí….", decía Luisa como todos nos preparamos para lo peor.

Como Josue sacaba la gran caja de suministros de lo que si parecía ser una tienda de algún tipo, porque tenía anaqueles.

Obviamente ya vaciados, con solo algunas cajas y botellas de vidrio ya gastadas por el paso del tiempo en ellas.

Y lo puso en medio del pasillo.

Mientras Luisa llamaba al Skyranger para recoger la caja.

-"A donde ahora?", pregunto Dragunova toda seria como una garra mecánica desde el cielo caía y recogía la caja de suministros.

-"Dividirnos es un suicidio, así que vamos a seguir el pasillo de la izquierda, y ver casa por casa", decía Luisa seriamente.

Como asentimos, mientras avanzábamos por ese pasillo, mirando por las ventanas en busca de más cajas.

Hasta que unos 40 metros más, llegamos a lo que parece la parte trasera de un pequeño mercado techado donde hay una caja de suministros así al aire libre, entre 2 contenedores oxidados de basura.

Como del mercado emana un brillo verde antinatural, y los gemidos siniestros vienen de allí.

Marcamos la caja para que se lo lleven.

Llevando 2 ya.

-"Rodeemos el mercado en búsqueda de más cajas, Deadly, Dragunova conmigo, el resto vaya por la izquierda", decía Luisa señalando el costado más cercano del mercado mientras me miraba.

Yo asentía, como Josue y Tenz Tzen íbamos por donde dijo.

Donde los posters de bebidas y comidas apenas eran legibles en las paredes del mercado.

Apenas avanzamos unos pocos metros como entre los escombros de una casa semi derrumbada había otra caja de suministros.

Así que Josue fue rápido avanzando hacia ella antes que nosotros 2.

Unos escombros que por desgracia estaban a la vista a la entrada del mercado.

Porque apenas estuvo a la vista de cualquiera que estuviera dentro del mercado.

Se escucharon unos gritos siniestros y agudos venir del mercado.

Como se escuchaba los pasos desesperados sobre vidrios rotos dentro de ese mercado.

Como 4 de esos llamados Perdidos salieron del mercado a atacar a Josue.

Estos seres eran como humanos demacrados, con venas verdes brillantes asomando en su piel desnuda de sus cuerpos, como su piel también era como la de un reptil, medio verdosa

Así que para evitar ruido baje mi arma, y usando mi magia levante una pared de energía entre Josue y los Perdidos.

Haciendo que estos se chocaran contra ella, como no pudieron detenerse a tiempo.

Aturdiéndolos.

A pesar de que se golpearon con fuerza contra mi pared de energía.

Dejando su "sangre" marcada en la pared de energía.

Pero antes de que pudiera hacer otro hechizo, uno ofensivo como disparar rayos de energía.

Tenz Tzen lanzo un rayo de energía hacia los 4 que estaban demasiado juntos.

Pero solo logro electrocutar hasta la muerte a 3. Como el otro estaba ya listo para rodear mi pared.

Pero yo fui más rápida y le dispare con un rayo laser mágico en el pecho, lo suficientemente fuerte como para atravesarle.

Matándolo.

Y todo mientras Josue estaba con su escopeta en mano apuntando a esos Perdidos.

-"Solo marca la caja", decía yo como mantenía mi escudo levantado como yo y Tenz nos acercábamos a el.

Para tener una vista clara del interior del mercado.

Donde veía la capsula verde en el interior de este, donde hizo un gran agujero en el techo al estrellarse en el mercado.

Se oían más gemidos y gritos siniestro viniendo de este, pero no vimos a nadie más llegar.

Como una vez terminado de marcar la caja seguimos avanzando.

Pero no sin escuchar un leve sonido de disparo, y sonidos como cortes del otro lado del mercado.

Deben ser que también se han encontrado con más elegidos Deadly y su grupo.

En fin, llegamos a un pequeño estacionamiento, donde había una de esas carretas que se muevan solas que Sunset llama autos, abandonados y cubiertos por musgo y hierbas, como solo son escombros en el suelo, mientras que la calle principal esta con uno que otro auto abandonado en plena calle.

Y había una caja justo entre 2 autos abandonados.

Así que esta vez, y con mucha precaución avanzamos hacia este.

Como escuchamos unos pasos muy cerca de nosotros, unos pasos de metal que no eran de nosotros.

Así que nos detuvimos en el acto, teniendo nuestras armas apuntando hacia donde provenía el ruido.

Que era desde la calle por donde aterrizamos.

Y a solo 15 metros de nosotros al frente de nosotros, vimos a 3 soldados de Advent aparecer.

Bueno, yo los vi muy bien gracias a que puedo ver en la oscuridad.

Y pudimos dispararles.

Al blanco más obvio y que aun en la oscuridad se nota demasiado.

Un soldado de Advent con una gran mochila mientras que su armadura es de color naranja y usa un extraño rifle al frente del grupo como los 3 iban en una formación triangular, con los otros 2 atrás de el.

Además de un soldado de armadura negra, y otra de color blanco que nunca vimos en la invasión.

Tenz y Josue disparaban sus armas al de blanco

Y yo le di unos cuantos disparos a este en el pecho al anaranjado, y uno le rozo esa gran mochila en la espalda, que solo eso basto para dañarle tanto como para hacer que su mochila explotara.

Matando obviamente al anaranjado, como la onda expansiva lanzo hacia atrás a esos otros 2 soldados.

La explosión hizo que Tenz y Josue se tiraran alsuelo para evitar que les alcance alguna metralla

Como yo solo permanecí parada viendo al enemigo, como algunos trozos impactaron en mi, pero no penetraron mi gruesa armadura.

Y mientras veía a esos 2 soldados restantes de Advent para ver si habían sobrevivido.

Se escucharon por todo el barrio gritos y gemidos siniestros.

Mierda…..

Veía como de todos los edificios circundantes empezaron a salir Perdidos.

Incluida de casas detrás de nosotros, como caían de los segundos pisos o por las ventanas del primer piso de estás.

Y del mercado.

Y todos venían hacia nuestra posición.

-"Luisa, nos han detectado….", decía yo seriamente por la radio como ya solo dispare mi rifle a los perdidos más cercanos, los que estaban por las casas detrás de nosotros.

Como era la amenaza más inmediata.

Eran faciles de matar, con un tiro de plasma supercalentado era suficiente para acabar con ellos.

Pero venían muchos a la vez por todos lados, joooder.

Del mercado salían por sus entradas en pequeñas hordas de entre 5 a 6.

Y yo solo podía dispararles casi en automatico.

Hasta que mis compañeros se levantaran por fin.

 _-"Tenemos una Viper y 2 mutones al frente",_ dijo Luisa como entonces sentí como un disparo le dio a mi costado…

La armadura lo aguanto, así que me agache rápidamente, y vi desde donde vino

Y vino desde calle más abajo del otro lado del mercado.

Donde 2 mutones estaban atacando al grupo de Deadly mientras se cubrían con unos coches destruidos a 150 metros de nosotros a nuestra derecha.

Pero una Viper estaba viniendo hacia mí mientras me disparaba a mi posición en fuego de supresión.

-"Come esto Viper", decía yo como usaba mis lanzagranadas de la espalda y le lanzaba granadas eléctricas a esa maldita como usaba mi magia para levantar una pared de magia frente a mí.

Como mis compañeros en cuclillas disparaban a todos los perdidos que tenían en la mira.

Y que venían en hordas.

La Viper podría ser muy agil para evitar mis disparos.

Pero no escapara de unas granadas bien lanzadas.

Como lance 4, donde 2 explotaron y la alcanzaron electrocutándola hasta la muerte.

Como también varios Perdidos que había cerca de ella murieron al estar en el rango de explosión.

Pero no hubo descanso como unos disparos le dio a mi brazo y mi cabeza.

Por mi izquierda.

Eran por desgracia los 2 soldados de Advent sobreviviente de antes.

Que se habían recuperado, y eran ignorados por los Perdidos que solo venían hacia nosotros.

Pero lo extraño era que ambos estaban cubiertos por una barrera de color rojo cubriendo sus cuerpos, como escudos mágicos.

Mientras estaban agachados y cubriéndose detrás de unos autos destruidos.

Yo solo tuve que mover mi escudo hacia ese lado como mis compañeros me cubrían de los Perdidos que seguían llegando.

Así que ya que las granadas eléctricas que no son tan estruendosas como las explosivas.

Hacia ese par.

Lance un par de granadas como mantenía la pared de energía en alto, y les apuntaba con mi rifle.

Los disparos eran potentes como cada disparo que aguantaba, me drenaba mucha magia para mantenerla fuerte la pared de magia…

Tanta, que ya creo que estoy usando la primera batería de reserva para este punto.

Ambos salieron corriendo de sus coberturas en un intento de evitar las granadas.

Pero el soldado de negro no duro mucho como le dispare.

Y de verdad, con los nuevos apéndices que tenemos **(los dedos)** es mucho más fácil disparar.

Y le di en todo el pecho, ese escudo rojo deteniendo los disparos, que aunque los disparos no lo mataron, solo lo hizo desacelerarse porque esos disparos aun te empujan un poco si no estas muy preparado, pero eso fue suficiente para que la onda expansiva de las granadas le alcanzaran y lo electrocutara hasta matarlo.

Mientras el otro solo salto sobre otro auto destruido para cubrirse como las granadas que lance hacia el no hicieron efecto.

Para volver a dispararme.

Entonces antes de que planeara lanzarle más granadas.

Una bola de fuego que vino desde detrás de mí, le dio en la cabeza al soldado con armadura blanca, haciendo que su escudo se prendiera en llamas, hasta desaparecer, junto con las llamas.

Vi de reojo que el que hizo fue Tenz Tzen.

El soldado de Advent no le importo como solo reinicio con sus disparos hacia nosotros.

Pero yo le disparaba de regreso, pero el se agachaba cada vez que mis disparos estaban cerca de darle.

Definitivamente se nota que el retraso de las ordenes de Discord realmente nos ayudo en la invasión.

Aquí están recibiendo ordenes en tiempo real, sin retraso alguno.

Entonces el se agacho más, y lanzo una granada hacia nosotros.

Yo rápidamente la agarre en el aire con mi magia y se la devolví.

Pero la granada no llego hacia el, y exploto en el aire, destruyendo su cobertura.

Dejándolo a el algo aturdido por perder su cobertura.

Una oportunidad perfecta para que le disparara.

Pero otra vez Tenz le disparo una ráfaga de disparos de su extraño mini rifle que tenía, dándole varios en el pecho, y en el cuello, matándolo definitivamente.

En esos momentos me relaje un poco como las hordas de Perdidos habían disminuido, como toda la zona estaba lleno de sus cadáveres.

Y a nuestra derecha, los mutones estaban ardiendo en llamas, pero muertos en sus coberturas.

Como parece ser que también el grupo de Deadly los pudo vencer sin ayuda nuestra.

 _-"Atención Sky Ranger reporta que Advent se ha podido llevar 4 cajas aprovechando que estaban luchando, dense prisa que solo quedan 5"_ , decía Bradford seriamente por la radio.

O sea, el grupo de Deadly recogió una más….

Eso es bueno.

 _-"Chicos, sigan la calle principal, nosotros vamos por los pasillos estando en paralelo con la calle principal"_ , decía Luisa en la radio.

-"Muy bien Luisa", decía Josue por su radio como los 3 volvimos a levantarnos marcar la caja a cual íbamos en primer lugar, y correr hacia la esquina por los mutones en llamas.

Al llegar allí, vimos el pasillo por donde estaba el grupo de Luisa, con varios cadáveres de Perdidos esparcidos por el lugar.

Y el grupo de Luisa en la esquina del pasillo.

Como Josue les hizo señas para que sepan que estamos listos para avanzar como ellos.

Y así avanzamos por la calle principal que era ancha y con algunos autos más grandes que creo que se llaman minibuses según Sunset cuando nos explico algo de este mundo.

Que esos si dan buena cobertura.

Aun con sus llantas desinfladas y la hierba mala creciendo entre sus fierros.

Las calles están destrozadas por el paso del tiempo, pero no hay mucha hierba creciendo entre las grietas.

Parece que la neblina verde no deja que la vida regrese tanto a este lugar.

En fin, seguimos avanzando, sin encontrar nada más.

Solo una tienda abierta, con partes que se nota que algo fue arrastrado desde estas.

Señal de que ya los de Advent tomaron la caja que estaba aquí.

Así que seguimos caminando, hasta que casi llegábamos a una intercepción de 4 calles.

 _-"Atención, ya van las 6 cajas recogidas, pero Sky Ranger dice que aun quedan 2"_ , decía el jefe central Bradford por la radio.

Entonces al llegar a la intercepción, de la calle a nuestra derecha 3 bipedos mecanizados, 2 de color blanco y uno rojo estaban asomándose en la tienda de la esquina.

En esos momentos ambos grupos nos vimos.

Y en seguida nosotros retrocedimos en búsqueda de cobertura.

Como esos 3 bipedos mecanizados nos apuntaban.

Y aunque nos dispararon…..ya nosotros nos pusimos a cubierto detrás de unos carros destrozados, bueno ellos se pusieron en un lado del carro.

Yo como era muy grande gracias a mi armadura voluminosa, usaba la pared de una tienda abierta para cubrirme.

Mientras miraba de reojo la calle, mientras elevaba mi arma con mi magia para no exponerme demasiado.

Los 3 robots salieron de esa calle corriendo hacia el centro de la intercepción para poder flanquear a mis compañeros.

Los 3 le empezamos a disparar, pero esos robots estaban demasiado blindados.

Como solo pudimos hacerles leves daños a uno de los blancos y al rojo.

Antes de que pudieran realmente flanquear a mis compañeros.

Ellos sin mucho tiempo para reaccionar intentaron saltar fuera de su línea de disparo, pero estaban en plena calle, y los autos destruidos al lado de esta estaban muy juntos como para dejarlos saltar fuera de su línea de visión…..

Así que yo rápidamente forme una pared de magia para protegerlos de sus disparos.

-"Retrocedan!", casi grite como esos robots empezaron a disparar hacia ellos.

Sus disparos eran potentes.

Demasiado potentes como aguantaba sus disparos mientras mis compañeros retrocedían para ponerse a cubierto detrás de unos minibuses.

Y en este planeta con poca magia en el ambiente, si que siento el desgaste mágico mucho más, como gasto más de lo que recupero.

Yo termino con el hechizo de la pared como ya siento que estoy usando la segunda batería de emergencia…

Como tuve que aguantar 3 disparos de robots a la vez…..

Entonces cuando veo de regreso a los robots, después de ver a mis compañeros ya a salvo, veo que me miran, esos robots y se inclinan hacia mí.

Mierda….

Ya se lo que significa.

Salto hacia la calle.

Como una lluvia de granadas explotan al contacto con la tienda en donde estaba.

Destruyéndola en decenas de pedazos.

Como abollo el auto en donde caigo.

Esas explosiones causan de nuevo una oleada de gritos en este barrio.

Como veo como calle más abajo como varios Perdidos empiezan a salir de las casas como pueden. Haciendo que los robots miren hacia esa zona.

Así que yo hago lo posible para levantarme e inclinarme para tener un buen angulo para lanzarle las granadas.

Mientras que Josue y Tenz les disparan al rojo, juntos a la vez.

Y cuando lanzo 2 granadas hacia esos robots, mis compañeros logran acabar con el rojo antes de que mis granadas lleguen ante ellos y exploten antes de que se puedan alejar de la zona de explosión.

Destruyéndolos.

Y cuando creíamos que por fin estábamos a salvo.

3 Vipers saltaron desde el techo desde uno de los edificios de solo un piso detrás de nosotros a 30 metros detrás-

Lanzando gas venenoso hacia mis compañeros que no lo vieron venir como estas cosas eran muy rápidas y escurridizas y yo apenas si las sentí.

Yo entonces empece a dispararles antes de que les remataran con sus rifles estas Vipers

Como agarraba mi rifle que había caído al lado mío y les disparaba.

Logrando darle a una en cabeza, matándola en el acto.

Pero eso alerto rápidamente a las otras 2 como rápidamente retrocedieron para buscar ponerse a cubierto mientras le disparaba.

Aunque llego lo que tanto me temía, el arma se le acabo su batería, así que sacaba la nueva batería para su carga.

Dejando a esos malditos casi escaparse y ponerse bien a cubierto detrás de unos autos, juntas a la vez.

Y antes de que les hiciera algo, como lanzarle más granadas.

Vi como una granada de color rojo llegaba hasta su cobertura y explotaba enseguida en un mar de fuego intenso de color azul.

Matándolas a ambas como se retorcían del dolor.

Y yo solo les di unos disparos para rematarlas.

-"*tos* **tos*…malditas serpientes…..*tos, tos*", decía Tenz como salía de la nube venenosa que les lanzaron las serpientes mientras tocía.

-"Están bien?", pregunto yo preocupada como voy rápido a ayudarle.

-"*tos*…más o menos….*tos*…..solo es temporal…..*tos*", decía el como se agachaba para toser.

Si, escuchamos que su veneno es muy incapacitante.

Pero no mortal.

Los veteranos de la primera invasión saben de eso muy bien.

Pero aun así eso no evita preocuparse por el que fue afectado por ese veneno.

Y claro, tampoco hay mucho tiempo para poder preocuparme.

Como los Perdidos atraído por la lluvia de explosiones de los robots.

Vienen de nuevo al ataque, pero al menos desde un solo lado.

Pero me distraje tanto que no vi que ya los teníamos casi encima….

Y para cuando los primeros 10 estaban a solo metros de nosotros.

Arrastre con el uso de mi magia rápidamente a Josue a mi lado, que salía por su cuenta de la nube toxica.

Y forme una burbuja protectora alrededor de nosotros, como la horda llego ante nosotros.

10, 15…..20….se seguían acumulando alrededor de nosotros golpeando mi burbuja con todas sus fuerzas.

Gritando de rabia y hambre por nuevas victimas.

Se veía que en sus dedos, la carne se había caído, para hacer ver sus dedos como garras filosas echas de hueso.

Y de cerca ahora se ve que no tenían dientes, pero babeaban un liquido verde enfermizo de sus bocas.

Y aun con su aspecto semi demacrado, estos golpeaban duro mi burbuja.

No es de extrañarse porque son tan peligrosos si es que te vienen tantos a la vez.

Así que espero hasta que ver que la mayoría llego a rodearnos…..

Y al no ver ya más Perdidos entrantes.

Empiezo a acabar con cada uno de estos….

Al crear pinchos en mi burbuja que clava a varios de ellos.

Y con todas mis fuerzas, la expando mi burbuja, empalando a tantos como sea posible.

Haciendo que ya este usando mi tercera batería de reserva de magia.

Pero gracias a lo que hice, acabe con más de la mitad.

Y aunque mis compañeros no estaban muy recuperados, me ayudaron a dispararles a todos los Perdidos restantes que no murieron empalados.

Durante varios segundos hasta acabar con el ultimo de ello.

Pero a pesar de que terminamos hasta el ultimo de ellos, se escuchaban disparos a lo lejos, dentro del barrio en donde estaba el grupo de Luisa.

Yo como estaba en mejor condición, decidí ir adelante, mientras los otros 2 me cubrían las espaldas.

Como fuimos hacia la calle de donde vinieron los robots.

Donde podíamos ver a un mutón disparando hacia el pasillo donde el grupo de Luisa estaba, mientras usaba la pared de la esquina de la casa de ese pasillo como cobertura.

Como en el pasillo se ve a un mutón muerto, pero sin vistas de una tercera unidad.

Pero cuando estaba a punto de dispararle.

Una espada le dio un corte casi horizontal, cortándole parte del pecho y apuntándole el brazo izquierdo.

Dejándolo en completa agonía como su arma también fue cortada, como fue rematado como se le fue rebanada la cabeza, haciendo que el cuerpo finalmente caiga al suelo.

Y la que había hecho era Deadly.

Como sacudía la sangre del muton que estaba en su espada encima de este.

Antes de envainar su espada nuevamente.

Fue en ese momento que decidimos ir hacia ellos con calma.

Como en ese momento Luisa y Dragunova iban hacia una esquina, pasándola de largo.

-"Parece que les fue tan bien como a nosotros….", dije yo al ver a los mutones muertos", decía yo a Deadly.

-"Si…..pero al final, no fueron duros….", decía Deadly como señalaba por el pasillo a un Berserker con cortez en sus brazos y en su espalda, siendo esos ultimos los mortales.

Pero el muton muerto en medio de la calle tenía un único disparo entre los ojos.

Señal de un disparo bien certero.

-"Listo comandante, séptima caja enviada", decía Luisa en voz alta como marcaba al parecer una caja semi escondida entre unos arbustos secos al otro lado de la calle.

 _-"Entendido, aunque SkyRanger informa que los de Advent ya se han llevado la caja restante, así que prepárense para partir, también recibimos señales de que llegan grandes refuerzos a la zona y naves de intercepción"_ , decía el jefe central Bradford.

-"Entendido comandante", decía Luisa escuchándose cansada.

-"Otro día en XCOM eh….", decía Josue como ya nos alcanzo, y ya no tosía tanto.

Pero se escuchaba con su garganta toda irritada.

-"Bueno….fue toda una experiencia…..", decía yo a ver atrás nuestro a los robots destrozados y los cadáveres de perdidos en el camino.

-"Para mi fue solo es una actualización…..misma lucha que cuando vinieron la primera vez, pero diferentes ciudades…", decía Deadly seriamente como se veía como la niebla alrededor nuestro se despejaba un poco.

Pero al levantar la cabeza podíamos ver el Skyranger encima de nosotras.

Como dejaba salir sus cuerdas para que subamos.

-"Si…..creo que si..",. es lo único que pude decir como nos preparamos para salir de allí.

Si Deadly dice que esto solo otro nivel en la lucha….entonces le creo.

Y conociendo que esa primera invasión fue toda una odisea…..

La comandante Destiny hablo con la verdad sobre que las posibilidades de morir son altas.

Un descuido, y estás muerto….

Y esto fue luchando en una ciudad que no esta bajo el control de Advent.

Como será una que este bajo control.

Porque escuche que hay misiones asi, en que tenemos que ir si o si a ciudades bajo control de Advent.

En fin…..

Problemas para otro día….

Hoy me conformare con seguir viva…. *pensaba eso como alzaba los brazos para que Deadly la llevara, como los otros ya subían por las cuerdas a su manera*

.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-..-..-..-.-

 **-"Ya era hora una escena de lucha autor, como que ya hacía falta", decía Seras toda alegre por lo que leyó.**

 **-"Gracias, creo que hare así, un capitulo de descanso, otro de acción, hasta el capitulo final", decía yo el autor.**

 **Esperando de que de verdad sea así.**

 **-"Esperemos que sea así, y lo cumplas, no como tus falsas promesas de que acabarías antes del 2020, jeje"; decía Seras toda burlona.**

 **-"Ya, ya….es que no medi en lo complejo que lo volvía cada vez este fanfic", decía yo con gran pesar.**

 **-"Pero, ya hice un itinerario sobre como todo se va a desarrollar, así que, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, por fin no solo el final esta planeado, el como llegar a el también, así que no habrá nada improvisado", decía yo con una gran sonrisa.**

 **-"Eso si es ya una gran sorpresa", decía toda sorprendida Seras.**

 **-"Si, es que XCOM 2 es un juego largo, y tenía que ver la manera de pues….no hacerlo largo, y no hacer repetitivas las batallas, porque las primeras batallas de XCOM son un poco repetitivas porque los primeros enemigos son faciles una vez que ya dominas el truco, pero luego se empiezan a complicar con enemigos nuevos cada vez más letales, y en esa parte de la historia en que estamos, donde van a surgir nuevos enemigos más letales, más fuertes, o solo los más fuertes que aparecieron en la invasión, como el orbe blanco flotante y el sectopodo, ese bípedo que parece esas cosas bípedas que disparan rayos de energía y que parecen esas grandes maquinas de batalla de las películas y juegos de Star Wars", decía yo el autor.**

 **-"Mmmmm…ahora si que estoy intrigada", decía Seras.**

 **-"Hasta tienes planeado cuando aparecerá Luna ya recargada?", pregunto Seras de nuevo toda curiosa.**

 **-"Si, como dije, ya tengo el medio y el final planeado, así que no habrá improvisación", decía yo con una sonrisa.**

 **-"Bueno, veremos que tal te sale, porque aquí si te salió bien esta escena de lucha y preparación, además de conocer unos 3 humanos más, jeje", decía Seras con una sonrisa, "Poco a poco más humanos y más nombres aparecen, pobres los lectores, que les estás lanzando tantos nombres que recordar", decía Seras con una sonrisa.**

 **-"Lo siento…", decía yo con gran pesar.**

 **-"Mientras no sean tannnnn relevantes para la trama, tampoco abuses con algunos", decía Seras, "Así no los abrumas, y tienes personajes de relleno, en vez de ser soldado genérico Nº1234 que ya esos son aburridos también", decía Seras media seria.**

 **-"Eso hare….no te preocupes mi Seras", decía yo con una sonrisa.**

 **-"Pero por lo demás, el capitulo estuvo bien, mucha acción que ofrecer"; decía Seras toda feliz.**

 **-"Gracias la verdad, y tienes algo más que quieras decir?", pregunto yo con curiosidad.**

 **-"No, sigue sin haber nada relevante de que burlarse, es que nada va a ser tan grande como lo fue Bowsette, y la película de sonic, que nunca vi antes una opinión tan mixta desde que en un universo altero mantuvieron la imagen de sonic abominación de CGI y la estrenaron tal cual, jeje", decía Seras.**

 **-"Y como era esa película con el Sonic feo?", pregunto yo con curiosidad.**

 **-"Era bizarro, no podías dejar de verlo, opacaba un poco a Jim Carry cuando estaban los 2 en pantalla, es que, no podías dejar de ver lo horrible que era…..aunque eso si, hizo completamente olvidable a esos 2 humanos que acompañan a Sonic, así que aunque en tu mundo esta hablando de que dan algo igual los humanos que acompañan a Sonic, en ese otro mundo, como que todos están tan enfocados en la apariencia de Sonic, a nadie le importa esos 2 personajes, nadie habla de ellos, jeje", decía Seras en un tono burlon.**

 **-"Ufff…..eso si es otro nivel de bizarrees…", decía yo algo sorprendido.**

 **-"Como no tienes ni idea", decía Seras con una sonrisa.**

 **-"En fin, ya voy terminando este relleno, que ya esta quedando para largo", decía yo el autor.**

 **-"Esta bien", decía Seras toda tranquila, "Así que genteeee, ya saben, al menos que sean diabéticos, el coronavirus no les hara nada mas que un fuerte resfriado, así que van a poder ver como continua este loco fanfic, jeje", decía Seras con una sonrisa como movía sus manos despidiéndose de nosotros.**

 **Lo que ella dijo mi gente bonita.**

 **No se olviden de comentar.**

 **Y nos vemos el miércoles con otro capitulo :3**


	112. Chapter 112

_**Capitulo 112: Base del ACM en la tierra**_

 **Sunset Shimmer**

 **Nueva Base del ACM en la tierra.**

 **2 de junio del año 2036**

 **6:36 pm**

-"Realmente que ya no me sorprendes Boris…", decía yo como estaba afuera del la entrada del IC NORTE, mientras veía a mi amigo Boris salir de este, con una sonrisa boba en la cara, mientras se acomodaba los pantalones.

Como ya había charlado unas cosas con mi padre y me entere de algunas cosillas.

Como habían degradado a mi madrastra Destiny por tener un colapso nervioso.

Y la hija que tuvo con ella le estuvo chantajeando para entrar al ejercito antes de tiempo.

Lo que me recuerda a mi de alguna manera.

Como Pixi se convirtió en una mejor aliada que Meca para ser una changeling.

El bizarro proyecto Angel y Chrysalis más a fondo, que la verdad si suenan como super armas.

Pero decidimos darnos un descanso, como el ya tenía que descargar los equipos de construcción para la torre y defensas antes de que anocheciera del todo.

Como el sol ya se estaba poniendo.

Pero como en estos momentos está lanzando al cielo bengalas mágicas, creo que ya sabe que no lo terminara de hacer todo esto antes del anochecer.

Y es una pena que Fresh estaba tan cansado de nuevo, y se tuvo que ir a echar una siesta antes de seguir ayudando aquí.

-"No me arrepiento de nada, fue una de las mejores mujeres con quien me acoste alguna vez"; decía el todo satisfecho y orgulloso.

-"Si, si….pero escuchaste la llamada de la comandante…..al parecer se iran por varias horas más antes de volver", decía yo sin hacerle caso a sus palabras la verdad.

-"Bueno, aunque me gustaría continuar conociendo a más de tus colegas alienígenas convertidas en modelos, realmente esa Holy me dejo seco….", decía el como se ponía a mi lado.

-"Mmm….pero por una buena causa….", decía la tal Holy en su vestido blanco saliendo igual, mientras estaba toda sonriente, "El martillo de Rusia si que es decente mi buen humano", decía Holy con una sonrisa coqueta como sale ya en búsqueda de un terreno donde hacer sus cosas.

-"Martillo de Rusia…..en serio?", pregunto yo como solo volteo los ojos hacia un lado.

-"Mmm….tu tía lo dijo en un tono aun mas sexy….", decía el con una sonrisa orgullosa.

-"Estuviste con mi tía?", pregunto yo sorprendida y enojada a la vez.

-"Si, y la verdad que es una dama de cultura….y movimientos, realmente no conocí a mujer más flexible en mi vida que esa señora", decía Boris con una sonrisa aun de presumido.

-"Tienes suerte que mi tía esta casada en un matrimonio abierto", decía yo como solo ponía una mano en mi frente.

Estaba sin casco, pero con armadura.

Así que teniendo la mano de metal apretando mi cara hace que duela más lo que estoy haciendo.

Pero no me importa.

Porque mi familia tiene que ser tan abierta con respecto al sexo?! *pregunto a si misma toda frustrada*

-"Mmm….ahora con esta ropa…..realmente no me importaría vestir", decía la voz de Vitka viniendo desde adentro del local, como se la escuchaba algo animada.

Y estaba vistiendo unos shorts "blancos" que le llegan hasta las rodillas, y una polera de una vieja banda de rock humana, Guns and Roses, que era de color negro y era un anillo amarillo con el nombre de la banda, y 2 pistolas antiguas envueltas en rosas rojas con espinas, mientras esta usando unas zapatillas negras como de futbol.

Pero la polera esta algo desgastada.

-"Oye…..y no tienes un poder que me haga…..", decía Boris con curiosidad al ver a Vitka acercarse.

-"No termines esa frase", decía yo sin muchas ganas.

Además, algo me dice que mi padre si tiene el hechizo que busca.

-"Ya….ya…..solo decía…", decía Boris como dejaba pasar a Vitka como le miraba de reojo, y debo de admitir que yo también.

Parece que como mi tía, tiene un trasero bien definido y redondo.

Y esos shorts que escogió si que les hace resaltar muy bien.

Aunque, se la veía acomodarse mucho el short mientras caminaba.

De seguro porque no esta acostumbrada a tener algo rozando haya abajo.

Y realmente conozco ese sentir.

-"Hey, y el perímetro que?", pregunto Vitka al mirar a mi padre aun abriendo las cajas con cuidado.

-"Lo siento, yo solo estaba conversando con mi hija, ya sabes, a la que no veo en más de 15 años", decía mi padre todo serio a Vitka.

Como esta solo gruñía con enfado.

-"Agg…esta bien, es una razón valida….", decía Vitka toda gruñona como empezaba a ayudar a mi padre.

Como entonces vi a Holy ir hacia la calle misma al lado del edificio en que iba a ser la base.

Y cruzarla, donde había varios arboles y una jardinera toda descuidada llena de pasto crecido y hierva mala.

-"Mmm…es cierto, no es calor de bosque, aquí se mantiene el calor hasta en las noches al ser de clima selvático….", decía la princesa Lena, que salía vestida con una simple blusa blanca sin abotonar y de manga corta, haciendo que se le note un amplio escote, pero por lo demás, no hay pezones a la vista, y claro, una falda corta de color blanco que le llega hasta la mitad de los muslos, y como Vitka, esta usando unas zapatillas también blanca para hacer deportes.

Mientras su katana aun la tiene en su funda atada a su cintura.

Y ahora que se le podía ver el rostro, debo de admitir que era una mujer muy hermosa.

Y que el color canoso de su pelo es natural de un pony, y no porque sea vieja.

Hasta donde se yo.

Pero esta es la cosa, a quien le estaban hablando?.

-"Se lo dije princesa", decía Martin sonando más animado que la seguía de cerca como ambos salían ya de dentro.

-"Muy bien, es que no estaba muy segura de cómo funciona el clima en tu mundo humano, pero aun así gracias por la ayuda", decía la princesa Lena como salía ya.

Pero Martin no, solo se quedaba en la puerta, junto a nosotros.

Y Lena al ver que están recién abriendo las cajas, también tienen la misma conversación que tuvo mi padre con Vitka.

-"Parece que nuestro anfitrión esta a gusto con los invitados ehh?", pregunto Boris al notar como Martin se ponía a mirar a Vitka.

-"Como no estarlo…si van a traer modelos aquí, quien soy yo para rechazarlas", decía Martin con una sonrisa como solo volvía al interior del mini centro comercial.

-"Me sorprende que estes aceptando todo esto tan rápido", contesto yo sorprendida.

-"Soy un antisocial que fue recibida por chicas desnudas….que esperabas, que las rechazara?", pregunto el sorprendido como solo marchaba al interior del mercado sin mirar atrás como se perdía entre los anaqueles llenos de suministros varios y cajas.

-"Tiene un buen punto, yo haría lo mismo en su lugar", decía Boris todo sonriente.

-"Claro que si…", dije yo nada sorprendida.

Como entonces empezó a temblar un poco el suelo y a escuchar el estacionamiento y la calle quebrarse.

Fue entonces que mire en dirección a Holy.

Y la vi con sus ojos brillar de color blanco.

Donde en segundos, grandes capullos como el de antes que le hizo aparecer ropa brotaron del suelo.

Pero no solo una, si no, varias, una a una empezaron a brotar del suelo.

Hasta ser al menos 4 docenas de capullos.

Eso hizo que el grupo de mi padre se parara y viera lo que hacía Holy

Y hasta que salió el ultimo capullo, se mantuvo así por varios segundos sin ningún cambio, como la tierra dejo de temblar.

-"Eso es lo que creo son papa?", pregunto yo con curiosidad.

-"Si, la mano de obra esta en camino", decía mi padre como usaba su magia para colocar las cajas separadas entre si para luego abrirlas.

Sin dejar así de mirar los capullos.

-"Y como cuanto tardan?", pregunto yo aun con curiosidad.

Como Boris al escuchar eso empezó a caminar hacia la calle en donde brotaron los capullos.

Evitando las cajas abiertas y su contenido en el proceso.

-"Entre 3 a 10 minutos, dependiendo de lo complejo que salga cada uno", decía Lena toda seria como hacia lo mismo que mi padre, para evitar perder el tiempo.

Que bien que mi armadura esta con el JAMM activado y sea potente, porque dudo que esto produzca magia leve….

Y bueno, no nos importo esperar para ver.

Como Boris se acerco lo suficiente para tocar uno de los capullos.

-"Y como se siente Boris?", pregunto yo con curiosidad.

-"Se agita y vibra como algo vivo…..pero….no esta tan caliente como un ser vivo…..", decía el realmente confundido.

Entonces….con solo haber pasado unos largos 10 minutos….

El primer capullo que emergió….se abrió.

Revelando a una mujer, que si era bonita, y por su figura, de pechos una talla más grande al parecer que los de Holy, pero aun manteniendo ese amplio trasero, pero, más alta que Holy, además de un cabello negro lacio, pero con un tono verdoso algo extraño, y claro, una piel, también con un tinte verdoso algo extraño pero claro, oh, y le había dado ropa, una muy simple, una polera blanca manga corta y con un cuello amplio como para que se vea su escote y pantalones igual de blancos, pero uno mis simples, de esos que parecen como para gimnasio, que tienen una cuerda para ajustarse y que son holgados.

Pues esos tiene.

Y son de algodón, un material ideal para climas calidos

Y claro, sin zapatos

Estaba allí de pie.

Boris se acerco a ese primer capullo, pasando entre los demás.

Como también mi padre, Vitka y Lena se acercaron por curiosidad.

Y yo también la verdad, más bien, me teletransporte prácticamente al lado al estar yo más lejos que los demás.

Pero esta era la cosa, esta chica planta, no se movía, solo estaba de pie sin abrir los ojos.

Hasta que entonces el capullo de al lado se abre.

Para revelar a un hombre, que por poco se parece a Boris, uno no tan corpulento como Boris, pero se le acerca, pero este tiene el cabello blanco corto, pero bien peinado, pero también, con un tinte leve de verde muy raro, y extrañamente, su piel era marrón como el de un africano, pero también con tinte verde que casi hace parecer como si fuera verde oscuro.

Y también usaba una polera blanca, y pantalones blancos como la de la mujer, solo que este fue hecha para darle suficiente espacio al paquete que tiene entre las piernas.

Y así con cada capullo, había una mujer, luego un hombre, luego una mujer, luego un hombre, y así hasta terminar las 4 decenas.

Todos vestían igual.

Y claro, algunos eran más musculosos, otros menos, los machos iban entre dotadísimos, a normales, y las chicas iban desde pechos talla A, a talla E, o con traseros planos a bien voluminosos, otros eran de cabellos largos, otros rapados o cortos, y los colores del pelo aunque variaban entre negro, blanco, e incluso rubio, pero con tonos verdosos.

Y sus pieles de todos o iban desde el verde claro, al verde oscuro.

Terminando así, 24 hombres planta, y 24 mujeres planta.

Y juro que había unos 5 que se parecían mucho a Boris.

Pero, cuando el ultimo por fin apareció.

Holy al parecer se envolvió a si misma en un capullo mientras no le veíamos, porque en estos momentos estaba saliendo de este y al parecer, estaba sudando mucho todo este rato, como parece que esto le canso mucho, pero llevando un nuevo atuendo, y era más complejo que un vestido, esta vez era una camisa verde oscuro de oficial militar, unos pantalones del mismo tono y una gorra también de oficial, llena de medallas y símbolos por lo que era representado un oficial soviético, lo se, porque me oculte en una vieja base soviética cuando iba de regreso a ver a mi familia, mientras los capullos en donde estaban sus creaciones se volvían al suelo, dejando a los humanos-plantas de pie en la tierra.

Y fue allí, cuando recién ellos abrieron los ojos.

Y miraron a mi padre, que estaba a unos 10 metros de la fila más cercana de esos humanos-plantas.

-"3er regimiento de ingenieros reportándose comandante!", gritaron al unisonó todos ellos, en ruso.

Obviamente mi padre no entendió eso.

Pero Boris y yo lo entendimos…

-"Camaradas, es a mi a quien tienen que reportarse", decía Holy con firmeza, en un ruso tan impecable que parece como si ya supiera el idioma de serie.

Lo que a Boris y yo nos sorprendió totalmente.

Como todos los humanos mitad planta voltearon a verla.

Mientras que mi padre, Vitka y Lena no entendían nada….

-"Ya saben su misión, y el porque están aca, convertir este edificio en ruinas y sus alrededores en una base de operaciones funcional, asi que todos a coger las herramientas para cumplir el trabajo antes de la media noche, porque puede que nuestra nación haya caído, pero nosotros no!", decía Holy realmente con firmeza como un oficial competente.

Pese a que una oficial de color, sería algo impensable en el ejercito ruso, que ellos si que eran algo racistas con personas no blancas.

Pero, lo que sea que les haya puesto en la cabeza a esos humanos, funciono, como todos asintieron y dieron su lealtad a Rusia, como se fueron a recoger las herramientas.

Pasando de largo a mi padre, Vitka y Lena.

-"Ok…..alguien me puede decir que esta pasando aquí?", pregunto muy confundido mi padre al respecto como ellos se acercaban a nosotros.

-"Crearles la historia más compleja que haya dado a alguien jamás….después de todo, hacer que todo esto de que somos de otros mundos sea compatible para sus memorias no ayudo", decía Holy ya con una voz más tranquila como se abría un poco la camisa de oficial.

-"Eso explica el idioma…pero, tu los hiciste así de obedientes?", pregunto mi padre.

-"En realidad, si esta usando mis memorias al hacerlos, es que en el ejercito ruso en fuerzas especiales, realmente nos entrenaron así, para ser siempre leales, sin cuestionar nada, aunque creo que si les hizo más influenciables a la propaganda pro rusa, de lo que yo fui de joven…..", decía Boris en ingles para que le entendieran.

-"Mmm….me gusta entonces…..", decía Vitka toda fascinada.

-"Si, pero, usted es un ingeniero?", pregunto Lena toda curiosa como miraba a Boris.

-"Ingeniero certificado no, pero no se entra en las fuerzas especiales sin saber como armar y desarmar tus armas, tener un minimo de conocimiento en el mantenimiento de motores y desarme de bombas", decía el todo serio.

-"A la par yo ayude a darles conocimientos extras, como tuve que hacer muchos ingenieros y obreros para Aztecolt después de todo", decía Holy.

-"Mmm….realmente creo que si puede crear personas tan habilidosas, creo que la guerra esta más que ganada", decía todo animado Boris.

-"Lamentablemente no…", decía Holy con pesar como señalaba a las plantas a su alrededor.

Que se estaban marchitando, ellas, y toda la maleza que crecía en otros edificios y más plantas en jardineras por calles aledañas.

-"Use casi todos los nutrientes de la tierra de al menos 4 calles a la redonda para hacerlo, y aunque si podría hacer un ejercito yo misma, mataríamos el ecosistema local al hacerlo", decía Holy con gran pesar, como todas las plantas a su alrededor perecieron.

-"Pero podrías hacer que hablen un idioma que entendamos?", pregunto Vitka.

Como Boris y yo pensábamos sobre lo que dijo Holy.

-"Saben hablar ingles, gracias a que le di recuerdos de que tuvieron que aprenderlo antes de viajar", decía Holy, "Pero ante un oficial no usaran simple ingles"; decía toda sonriente Holy.

-"Esta bien…", decía Comet, aceptando eso.

-"Pero y el uniforme que?", pregunto Vitka al señalarle.

-"Tenía que ser oficial que me vieran como oficial, aunque antes de que me pregunten, no, no les iba a hacer un uniforme personalizado, eso ya sería un trabajo extra que no quería manejar porque ya me lo complicaría las cosas mucho más"; decía Holy toda seria.

-"Este sera uno de esos días bizarros verdad papa?", pregunto yo como veía al mini batallón de humanos/plantas cargando herramientas y materiales para hacer las defensas.

-"Ahí hija, para mi, esto es solo un día normal en la oficina", decía mi padre como me abrazaba como todos veíamos al ejercito este trabajar.

-"La comandante Lola y Tygan les va a explotar la cabeza apenas vean esto….", decía Boris aun sorprendido por lo que veía.

Si…..

Eso si….

Pero, yo solo espero que la misión al que han ido haya salido bien….

.-.-..-.-..-..-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-..

 **Teniente Starlight Glimmer**

 **De vuelta en el Avenger en una ubicación secreta al norte de Lima**

 **7:50 pm.**

Nadie hablo en el regreso de la misión, como solo Bradford nos felicitaba por que la misión fue exitosa.

Más porque a Tenz y a Josue les dolían la garganta.

Pero un pequeño descanso antes de volver no viene mal.

Aunque eso me hizo estar muy pensativa.

Como que realmente apenas sientes que regrese la magia a tu cuerpo.

Nos habían dicho que la magia natural en este planeta es baja, pero no creía que tanto.

Oh, y durante la segunda invasión, no fui herida de gravedad.

Pero al notar las zonas en donde impactaron los disparos de Advent, veo destrozos leves de la armadura, grandes grietas que muestran que la armadura se rompería de un segundo o tercer tiro en el mismo lugar.

Aunque recordar eso, también hizo que se me viniera a la cabeza…

Tan bien se ajustaron a la oscuridad los otros?

Porque realmente tenían una puntería decente cuando disparaban contra los soldados de Advent.

Aunque mis preguntas no se contestarían tan pronto como el SkyRanger aterrizaba en el Hangar ya.

Y la compuerta se abría, para revelar que estaban allí de pie la comandante Lola y el jefe central Bradford.

Junto con algunos técnicos de la nave que se encargarían de recoger los suministros obtenidos.

Todos empezamos a salir ya abajo la compuerta del Skyranger.

-"Buenas noches Starlight Glimmer, y Deadly Nighshade, supongo que esto fue solo un calentamiento para acostumbrarse a sus nuevos cuerpos no?", pregunto la comandante Lola algo curiosa como nos detuvo a las 2.

-"Me hace sentirme extrañamente de vuelta en las primeras batallas antes de la primera invasión…pero, gracias a los dedos es mucho más fácil manejar la espada", decía Deadly seriamente.

-"Bueno, fue toda una experiencia no estar abrumada por tantos enemigos, pero lo que dijo Deadly, realmente los dedos ayudan mucho al uso de armas y psionica, porque aunque yo soy buena con mis poderes psionicos, realmente disparar con mis cascos me iba fatal…..pero con las manos, ya no tanto", decía yo toda pensativa al respecto.

-"Deadly hizo honor a su nombre comandante, además, nunca vi a alguien tan fría y serena en el combate como ella lo hizo, y más enfrentándose a un Berserker con una espada, si fuera humana, estaría recomendándola para que se uniera a nuestra facción", decía Dragunova toda seria como no se fue como los otros.

Como hizo sonar un halago, como algo racista?.

-"Estarías dispuesta a trabajar con ella si surgiera la oportunidad?", pregunto la comandante.

-"Si comandante", decía Dragunova toda seria, sin pensarlo mucho

-"Muy bien, entonces pueden retirarse a descansar, en breve vamos a regresar a Santa Cruz", decía la comandante Lola.

Solo asentimos.

Como nos retiramos a dejar nuestras armaduras y descansar como es debido.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **15 minutos después.**

La nave ya estaba en marcha de regreso a Santa Cruz cuando ya estaba vestida con la ropa que Sunset nos dio.

Y al bar de la nave a ver si hay algo de comer.

Deadly solo se fue directo a dormir.

Porque aunque era de noche aquí.

Técnicamente es de día en Equestria por lo que entiendo por los usos horarios de este planeta.

Y al estar viajando por todo el mundo.

En fin, al llegar al bar.

Estaba allí Switie Drops y Maud esperándome, como ellas al parecer ya habían comido.

-"Mmmm….miren quien volvió de una misión importante….", decía Switie Drops como estaba muy celosa.

-"Vimos que hiciste un buen trabajo, y nos alegra que hayas vuelto de una pieza", decía Maud, siendo la única que me saludaba bien.

Aunque lo dijera con esa voz monótona que tiene.

-"Como supieron que hice un buen trabajo?", pregunto yo algo curiosa.

-"Se transmite en los televisores la misión, para que podamos ver si tienen éxito o no, y si somos soldados, aprendamos de cómo no hacer el trabajo si se equivocan en plena misión", decía Switie aun disgustada.

Más porque no vio que haya cometido ningún error.

Aunque, que solo Tenz y Josue hayan resultado con irritaciones de garganta y no muertos, es una gran victoria para mi.

-"Además de ver enemigos nuevos y saber ya para la próxima como luchan", decía Maud.

-"Si, como ese de blanco, que no se que hizo, pero de repente, el y el otro soldado de Advent tenían escudos de energía", decía yo algo curiosa al respecto.

-"Le llaman soldado portador, crea Escudos de energía a sus aliados cercanos gracias a un dispositivo que tienen incorporado en las espaldas", decía Maud.

-"Mmmm, ya se entonces a quien atacar primero en el campo de batalla", decía yo algo pensativa.

-"Y no atacar a un purificador de ADVENT que tiene un lanzallamas en la espalda"; decía Switie Drops como me sonreía.

-"Si…..pero en mi defensa, yo le apunte al pecho", decía yo intentando justificarme

-"Aja, dice eso la que tenía las notas más bajas en la escuela de tiro", decía Switie como por fin hayo un error sobre mi para poder explotar además de mi virginidad.

Aunque prefiero esto a que me recuerde que aun soy virgen.

-"Como sea, yo voy a comer algo", decía yo sin hacerle mucho caso como me fui a ordenar mi comida.

Solo me pregunto que tal van a ser las próximas misiones…..

.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-..

 **Pixi**

 **2 horas después…**

 **Por fin de regreso a la zona segura de Santa Cruz.**

 **Sala de ingeniería (donde se inventan los nuevos equipos de XCOM, y almacen temporal de las armaduras del grupo del ACM)**

Fue lindo apoyar en la nave en algo que no sea ser la que invente cosas nuevas, jeje.

Porque después de instalar los programas para activar el JAMM anti magia en la nave, luego no tuve mucho que hacer.

Así que me ofrecí en ayudar a despejar algunas de las salas de las naves que estaban sin terminar.

Y claro que con magia fue más sencillo, pero al ritmo que se agota y lo poco que se recarga no lo hace fácil.

Así que para mantener un trabajo de limpieza que equivaldría al de 3 ingenieros limpiando una sala al mismo tiempo.

Recurrí a estar por allí en mis descansos viendo si había ingenieros, técnicos o soldados que estén repartiendo amor.

Mientras estaba convertida en una rata paseando por los conductos.

Jejje.

Y Galicia si que es una golosa….jeje.

Y la pobre de Starlight parece que no puede controlar tantos sus hormonas, jeje.

Por lo demás, no hay muchos encuentros tan afectivos en la nave, en especial entre los soldados, que son más camaradas que algo más que amigos.

Pero si hay algún técnico que se enrolla con algún otra ingeniera, jeje.

Aunque de 2 parejas no puedo sacar tanta energía.

Y pues, nada más, no he hecho mucho más en esos 2 días.

Aunque teniendo a Deadly y Starlight yendo a misión, me dio la excusa de descansar de manera extra y así reparar sus armaduras.

Que Deadly tenía algunos roces por disparos, nada grave.

Aunque Starlight si había recibido varios tiros directos que penetraron tanto la armadura mágica como la armadura física.

Pero no lo suficientemente para llegar a la carne.

 _-"Ingeniera Pixi, repórtese en el hangar inmediatamente, va a venir con nosotros a Santa Cruz para que instale el JAMM en las instalaciones de la base de su gente"_ , decía por los parlantes el jefe central Bradford.

-"Bueno, parece que por fin se establecieron como se debe…", decía yo en voz baja como me empezaba a retirar.

Ya había terminado de reparar las armaduras.

Como realmente no se me hace un trabajo tan duro.

.-..-.-.-..-.-.-..-

 **En el Skyranger**

 **En camino a Santa Cruz**

-"Estás seguro de querer venir Bradford, no quiere ir con la resistencia local para que se unan a nosotros?", pregunto la comandante Lola.

-"Quiero conocer en persona al comandante Comet por mi cuenta comandante y saber con quien estoy tratando exactamente", decía Bradford seriamente.

-"Se nota centrado en su trabajo, aunque eso no evito que se emocionara al ver a su hija", decía Lola.

-"Eso dijo Fresh Night sobre el, pero, como dije, quiero conocerlo y confirmarlo en persona", decía Bradford.

Yo estaba en silencio viendo la conversación, como estaba al lado de la hija de Sunset, Bee.

Estaba toda nerviosa sobre poder conocer por fin a su abuelo.

-"Ya estamos llegando Comandante…...y la verdad…..si que cambio todo en el poco tiempo en que nos fuimos", decía sorprendida la piloto del SkyRanger.

Terminando su conversación rápidamente del comandante.

-"Baja para que podamos verlo por nuestra cuenta", decía la comandante.

-"Enterado", decía la piloto como la nave empezó a descender.

Y la rampa abrirse, hasta que por fin la nave aterrizo y la rampa se abrió completamente.

Y realmente las cosas habían cambiado enormemente desde que nos fuimos.

Los postes de luz derribados en el estacionamiento fueron levantados y al parecer modificados para que funcionen como grandes reflectores para iluminar toda la zona.

Mientras que en el costado del edificio donde esta una pared de vidrio para entrar a lo que parece el patio de comidas.

Se ha levantado una torre de comunicaciones de al menos 30 metros de alto.

Mientras que en los alrededores se ve que están aplanando la zona, rompiendo las pequeñas murallas que rodeaban el estacionamiento, y formando un gran perímetro defensivo en las calles aledañas a este gran edificio que por lo que dice debajo de su nombre, evitando así el acceso a este gran edificio.

Fue alguna vez un supermercado.

Y todo siendo llevado a cabo por humanos con ropas blancas y colores de piel que van desde el verde claro a verde oscuro.

Con peinados de distintos colores, pero que siempre con un tinte verdoso en ellos.

Aunque, estaba tan abrumada por todo, que no me di cuenta que el grupo de Comet venía hacia nosotros.

-"Mmm….parece que realmente ustedes no pierden el tiempo"; decía la comandante Lola sonando genuinamente impresionada.

-"Si, y más si cuenta con la ayuda de soldados extras gracias a nuestra generadora de refuerzos", decía Comet todo animado como estaba sin casco, mientras señalaba a una hembra humana de piel marrón oscuro con un vestido blanco y amplias caderas, que es mas que obvio que esa persona es Holy como humana.

Pero se le veía sonreír a Comet

Y debo de admitir que si era alguien bien parecido.

No me extraña que muchas yeguas caigan ante sus encantos.

-"Pero al parecer al ser mitad humanos cuentan con un efecto negativo que no preví antes", comentaba Holy.

-"Y cual es?", pregunto la comandante Lola.

-"Como combinar recuerdos y que tengan coherencia, eso hizo que tenga que hacer que sean más complejos sus recuerdos, y eso hara que por desgracia no aprendan nuevos trucos, o aprendan cosas nuevas, porque recién me di cuenta de una cosa, su capacidad cerebral no es tan amplia como la de un mamífero o un ser humano", decía Holy.

-"Traducción, solo servirán para defensa, no para ataque", decía Comet.

-"Bueno, eso es una lastima, pero al menos se notan funcionales", decía Lola.

-"En efecto", decía Comet todo animado.

Sin verse ni una pizca de desanimo en el.

Oh, y también le acompañan Fresh, el soldado Boris, y su hija Sunset.

Además de las 2 que venían también.

Como también le acompañan 2 humanas, que deben ser la princesa Lena, y Vitka.

Aunque, extrañamente de 3 de los presentes.

Huelen a que han tenido relaciones sexuales muy recientemente.

Y lo siento mucho de parte de Holy y Boris.

Que es comprensible.

Después de todo de algún lado tuvieron que salir todos estos humanoides tipo planta.

Pero, extrañamente, ese otro olor viene de Vitka.

De esos shorts que usa viene el olor de un macho que no esta aquí presente, lo se, porque no huele a Boris.

Y es curioso, Vitka no huele a que este en celo o haya estado en celo.

Así que si tuvo sexo, fue porque quiso de manera sincera con alguien.

Y escuchado historia de Vitka, y llegar a que eso pase es como ganarte la lotería, porque si se acuesta contigo mientras te sonreí, lo siento, pero es que fuiste marcado para morir y de ese encuentro no saldrás con vida.

Porque a ella no le agrada mucho los otros ponys que no sean de su familia o sus hijos.

Y al no oler a sangre, creo que fue por las buenas y no termine en un baño de sangre…

*recibe un codazo en el riñon*

-"Señorita Pixi, le hablan", decía Bee como ella me dio un codazo.

-"Lo siento mucho, de que hablaban?", pregunto yo toda apenada como miro a la comandante.

-"De cómo nos fue en la misión, pero ya terminamos y fuimos al grano, de que puedes instalar el JAMM en su torre como modificar la frecuencia de comunicaciones para que este bajo radar y que se pueda comunicar con nosotros sin levantar alertas", decía Bradford seriamente.

-"Si, si, puedo hacerlo", decía yo como regresaba a la nave para recoger los equipos necesarios para ello.

-"Pero, antes de charlar de negocios, creo que tienes a alguien que creo que quieres ver"; decía la comandante mas relajada como dejaba pasar al frente a la hija de Bee.

-"Esa…es mi sobrina?", pregunto Comet sorprendido al verla.

-"Y tu mi abuelo?", pregunto sorprendida Bee.

-"Si lo soy Bee….así que, que le dices si le das un fuerte abrazo a tu abuelo?", pregunto el con una sonrisa como abría los brazos para recibir el abrazo, pero con rapidez se sacaba con su magia la armadura que cubría sus brazos.

Y apenas esas piezas cayeron, Bee salto y le dio un fuerte abrazo a su abuelo.

-"Te ves demasiado joven y guapo para ser un abuelo", decía Bee sonando toda apenada pero feliz mientras le abrazaba.

-"Me lo dicen demasiado", decía Comet como le sonreía.

Y aunque Bee movío sus brazos para rodearle el cuello para tener un mejor agarre y sentir a su abuelo de verdad.

Sentí como las emociones de Comet cambiaron de felicidad a terror en un segundo.

Como se le movía las cejas, como si estuviera aguantando un enorme dolor.

Pero, aun manteniendo la sonrisa por su sobrina.

Los flashbacks del momento de su muerte aun están muy palpables por desgracia…

Pero, creo que por su familia lo aguanta…..

Me alegra ver que pese a que estamos en contra reloj para parar el fin del mundo, aun halla felicidad y esperanza en algunos…

.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.

 **Un capitulo cortito sobre como fue con la base en la tierra.**

 **Y como sintieron esa misión Starlight y Deadly.**

 **Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.**

 **Porque en el siguiente va a haber otra misión muy peligrosa, jeje.**

 **Oh, y por cierto, en ese capitulo anterior pude haber separado al escuadron en 2, pero si hacen eso en el juego, solo les dire que perderán de manera desastrosa.**

 **Porque por la letalidad de los enemigos, siempre que hay andar todos cerca.**

 **En fin.**

 **Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo el dia domingo mis queridos lectores :3**

 **Y no se olviden de comentar.**


	113. Chapter 113

_**Capitulo 113: Lazos fortalecidos.**_

 **Comandante Comet Shimmer**

 **2 de junio del año 2036 en la tierra.**

 **Nueva Base del ACM en la tierra**

 **10:30 pm**

-"Realmente se quiere quedar aquí?", pregunto el jefe central, Bradford seriamente como el, yo, Sunset, Fresh, Pixi y su comandante pasábamos al patio de comidas de este centro comercial extraño para tener una reunión más en privado.

Donde solo una tienda de comida rápida esta abierta, mientras el resto esta cerrada.

Y las mesas llevan tiempo abandonadas y empolvadas.

Excepto una que esta cerca de la única tienda de comida rápida que tiene la imagen de un pollo encima de ella.

-"Si, después de todo yo soy el que va a coordinar todo con mi mundo de origen, aunque les pese a las demás naciones que no me ven con tan buenos ojos…", decía yo algo frustrado con ello.

Es que lo del reino grifo no olvidaran fácilmente….en especial los grifos y los de Eastland.

-"Bueno, al menos tenemos algo en común comandante Comet, el peso de tu mundo en tus hombros, como el destino de la humanidad este en el mio", decía seriamente Lola como ya llegábamos a

Que es tal cual como me conto Sunset, una mujer centrada y algo fría que siempre va al grano.

-"En realidad, el destino de todos los mundos está en juego si descifran el ADN de Celestia, pero, me temo que tenemos un plan B si es que lo logran, y no es nada bonito", decía yo seriamente como llegábamos a la mesa.

Mientras charlaba con mi nieta, mi hija me pudo conseguir algo de ropa humana más comoda.

Y la arreglo con magia.

Una camisa blanca, y unos pantalones de tela negro y zapatos elegantes me consiguió.

Para así parecer presentable ante alguien tan importante.

En fin, la comandante se sento primero, y yo en el asiento frente a ella.

Como los demás se mantuvieron de pie.

Bradford al lado de la comandante.

Y Pixi, Fresh y mi hija a mis espaldas.

-"Y cual es?", pregunto la comandante toda seria.

-"Bueno, mi hija le conto sobre Meca Master no?", pregunto yo seriamente.

-"Si, a la vez que su subcomandante nos conto sobre que fue arrestado por traición", decía Bradford.

Yo asentí.

-"Pero porque lo tiene que mencionar?", pregunto con curiosidad la comandante.

-"Porque Risk, líder de los rescatistas del Grupo Fenix, y el general Attom han convencido a todos, que si Celestia esta muerta y su ADN ya se esta usando para hacer cuerpos nuevos para los ancianos, y se descubre que ese laboratorio esta en la tierra, han dado luz verde a Meca Master y a decenas de ingenieros y científicos en crear la primera bomba de absorción psionica extrema, o BAPE como lo abreviaron", decía yo seriamente.

-"Pero yo tengo los recuerdos de Meca, y hacer eso es simplemente teórico…..", comento Pixi alarmada.

-"Y que hace esa cosa exactamente?", pregunto algo confundida la comandante.

-"Dile tu comandante, yo solo se explicarlo con datos y cifras…no con palabras", decía Pixi toda nerviosa.

-"Bueno, por lo que entendí, usará la misma técnica que uso en contra del leviatán Ghidora y la leviatán Gaia, absorber la energía del atacante y usarlo en su contra de alguna manera", decía yo seriamente.

-"Espera…te refieres a usar la energía de los mismos ancianos para matarlos o solo encerrarlos?", pregunto la comandante.

Eso suena mejor…

Pero la realidad es mucho peor…..

-"No…se refiere a usar toda la energía psionica del planeta…..así evitando que se teletransporten a cualquier lado dejándolos atrapados, pero…estamos hablando de la absorción súbita de la energía psionica del planeta…y como la energía psionica es la misma energía que compone el universo, el planeta podría acabar…..….", decía yo con gran pesar.

Cuando la comandante se levanta de la silla súbitamente sin dejarme terminar lo que iba a decir…..

-"Planean destruir la tierra con una bomba de antimateria!", grito ella.

-"No pueden estar hablando en serio?", dijo el comandante todo sorprendido.

-"Me temo que si, Luna es la prueba viviente de lo que puede hacer un ser con los poderes que esos ancianos intentan obtener, y ella aniquilo naves alienígenas por su cuenta en menos de una hora….naves de cientos de metros de largo, por medio continente, imagina un ejercito como ella…..ni nosotros podríamos hacer algo en contra de ese poder, por eso todos aprobaron la creación de esa arma", decía yo todo serio.

-"La princesa Luna no puede estar a favor de esto verdad…dime que no…", me rogaba mi hija.

-"Ella no dijo nada…pero tampoco se opuso", comento yo con gran pesar.

Cuando me lo contaron antes de venir a mi me sorprendió…..

Y no lo pude creer…..

Pero….la misma princesa Luna y Destiny nos dijeron eso.

Pero no quería mostrarle mi pesar a mi hija…después de todo quería darle esperanzas….de que todo saldrá bien.

Pero, es mejor que sepa el peor escenario posible antes que tarde…..que cuando tengamos que usarlo.

Nadie dijo nada después que dije eso por más de 1 minuto.

Como todos lo estaban procesando.

-"Necesitaban saber esto…..y no enterarse en el momento si es que perdíamos…", decía yo con gran pesar, rompiendo el silencio.

-"Bueno, al menos tiene un plan de respaldo por si todo se va al caño, no los culpo, yo también los tendría…..", decía Lola como estaba respirando lentamente para calmarse como tomaba asiento.

-"Pero estamos hablando de acabar con todo un planeta de millones de habitantes inocentes….eso es algo que no se escucha todos los días como un plan B", decía Bradford.

-"Si, después de todo, no solo ADVENT habita este planeta, y humanos, ahí aun animales intentando sobrevivir, seres vivos ajenos a la guerra morirían también", me criticaba mi hija.

-"Crees que no lo sabemos…..pero es que tampoco los de Advent no nos dejan con muchas opciones", decía yo todo serio casi alzando la voz, "Por eso es que estamos dándolo todo para que esto funcione, enviando todo lo que tenemos porque conocemos que pasara si perdemos..", decía yo seriamente.

-"Eso nos dejara a nosotros comandante Comet…", decía Lola seriamente, "Porque, mientras este dispuesto a cooperar con nosotros, no perderemos, lo juro por mi vida, que no perderé de nuevo", decía la comandante toda decidida.

-"Y yo lo juro igual, que no importa que pida, yo voy a obtenerlo, porque prefiero la muerte a fracasar en un intento de ayuda de nuevo", decía yo igual de decidido como le tiendo la mano.

Y ella me lo estrecha.

Espero que realmente podamos lograrlo la verdad…..

.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-..-.-.-.

 **Comandante Lola Uroboros**

 **30 minutos después.**

 **De vuelta en el Avenger, en las habitaciones de la Comandante.**

-"Debo de admitir que estoy impresionado por el nivel tecnológico y del poder psionico que poseen estos seres", decía Tygan como veíamos las imágenes que grabe de una cámara miniatura que tenía en mi ropa de mi visita a la base de los equestres.

En la gran pantalla en mi habitación, los 4 principales de nosotros en privado.

Grabe cada minuto de ella.

Y en estos momentos Tygan esta fascinado con la vista de los humanos mitad plantas que están trabajando en las barricadas echas de hierro y hormigón en los limites de su nueva base.

-"Y dices que tienen un generador de elerio con ellos también?", pregunto Lily toda curiosa.

-"Si, aunque dicen que es la de emergencia, como las que tienen disponibles alimentan solo muy pocos búnkeres en el mundo, y esta es de su base principal del grupo llamado ACM", decía yo como adelantaba el video hasta la parte en que nos enseñaban el generador que trajeron.

Lo pusieron en una zona alejada del patio de comidas.

Y es tal cual una enorme turbina con un gran tubo de energía que contiene elerio.

Que ocupa 5 metros de ancho, por 5 de largo, y 1 piso de altura.

-"Y eso que es uno pequeño de repuesto, el más grande que tienen ocupa lo equivalente a 1 pequeña casa", decía yo como veíamos el generador funcionado a toda maquina.

-"Y Pixi conoce los diseños de esas maquinas por lo que nos conto", decía Lily toda interesada.

-"Pero como van a ocultar ese poder, nosotros apenas podemos mantener bajo radar nuestra nave gracias al hackeo de sus radares de advent, y no quiero forzar aun más el trabajo de nuestra gente en ocultar lo de ellos también", decía Tygan preocupado.

-"Bueno, hasta con eso han hallado una solución", decía yo toda seria como ya mostraba casi el final del video, cuando el skyranger había despegado.

Y estábamos a 100 metros encima de la base, y podía verla la base.

Aun en plena noche, sus postes producían tanta luz como si fuera de día.

Pero lo que se veía en mi grabación, era un orbe flotando a casi nuestra altura, era una esfera blanca como si fuera una bengala.

Pero del tamaño de un auto pequeño.

Y por encima de la torre de comunicaciones y no en el centro de la base en si.

 _-"Vea el ultimo gran invento de nuestros científicos comandante"_ , decía Comet por radio.

Como entonces el orbe brillo hasta convertirse en un flash.

Que duro solo unos segundos.

Y cuando el brillo se fue, la esfera se había ido.

Y exactamente toda la base por debajo de nosotros, estaba tal cual como era antes de que llegaramos.

-"Sigues allí Comet?", pregunto la yo del video.

 _-"Si, bajen unos metros y lo verán"_ , decía Comet por radio como yo le di la orden a la piloto para que lo hiciera.

Y apenas bajamos unos metros fue como atravesar una rara membrana, y así volver a ver todo el movimiento que había en la base.

En ese momento puse pausa al video.

-"Un sistema de camuflaje que ocupa una base entera, y con el JAMM instalado en su torre de comunicaciones para evitar que detecten sus frecuencias psionicas únicas, que también esta usando su generador, esa base esta oculta de forma autónoma, sin nuestra ayuda", decía yo realmente animada por ello.

Realmente estos podrían ser la única base de la resistencia que nunca reciba ataque alguno.

-"Y ese sistema de camuflaje, lo pueden repartir?", pregunto Tygan.

-"Dicen que lamentablemente, como el portal, son objetos únicos que fueron creados únicamente para esto, como el inventor de ese orbe esta trabajando en algo más importante", decía yo toda seria.

-"Como que?", pregunto Tygan con genuina curiosidad.

-"Es el inventor del portal, así que esta trabajando en crear más portales para así cada nación de su mundo pueda venir a este mundo a traer tropas en grandes cantidades sin depender solamente del portal equestre", decía Bradford, "Aunque solo van a tener de base a 100 soldados en esa base, y 50 de esos son de pequeños batallones que van a venir a practicar sus movimientos y adaptarse con sus nuevos cuerpos a este mundo y así cuando surja cualquier emergencia, tengamos literalmente ejércitos enteros como refuerzos", decía Bradford genuinamente animado por esto.

Después de todo, es una de las pocas noticias buenas que nos dieron.

Porque la super arma BAPE y el tiempo limite es algo que aunque no es negativo de por si, si que es un amargo recordatorio de lo que pasará si fallamos.

Algo que me niego a repetir.

Como ahora no tenemos a un maldito consejo de naciones detrás de nosotros.

Que esos malditos traidores fueron los que nos condenaron en primer lugar.

-"Y curiosamente, en lo que se refiere a armas, nosotros les ganamos, pero por muy poco, pero la tecnología de sus armaduras ahora si son superiores a las nuestras por mucho, aunque viendo las esquemas de sus armaduras, como que sería difícil de reproducir para nuestros soldados con las condiciones actuales de nuestro laboratorio de ingeniería", decía yo seriamente.

-"Si, puede ser que podamos desarrollar armas y exoesqueletos, pero los altos hornos y sistemas de forja para crear esas voluminosas armaduras son lo único que nos falta para poder crearlas, pero por temas de espacios obviamente no se podría hacer", decía Lyly con gran pesar.

-"Pero por ahora, tenemos que concentrarnos en acabar con los secuaces más peligros de los ancianos, Los Elegidos y las bestias creadas por la Dra. Vahlen que aun andan sueltas, que teniéndolas a estas aun libres, solo harán que nuestros esfuerzos por desenmascarar a ADVENT se compliquen", decía Bradford seriamente.

-"Aunque ahora será más sencillo con los equestres de nuestro lado, tampoco es para bajar la guardia y descansar, así que si no tienen nada más que preguntar, vamos a continuar con nuestros asuntos", decía yo seriamente.

Ninguno dijo nada.

Como lo de la super arma BAPE lo discutimos antes también.

Y Tygan lo tomo como yo lo tome, una decisión razonable.

Pero Lily lo tomo algo mal, que realmente los equestres no nos ven capaces de salvarnos a nosotros mismos.

Pero, puedes culparlos?

Saben que ya perdimos…..

Pero lo que no saben…..es que si quieres que nos rindamos…..

A todos debes de matar, porque somos obstinados hasta la muerte.

Y eso hemos hecho saber a ADVENT todos estos años….

.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Subcomandante Fresh Night**

 **En esos momentos**

 **Bar del Avenger.**

-"Así que, Sunset se va a quedar halla?", pregunto Galicia.

-"Si, pero puedes culparla, su padre ya esta halla, además, les ayudara a acostumbrarse con sus nuevos cuerpos", decía yo seriamente.

-"Bueno, eso si….pero no era que ella nos ayudaría a nosotros con ello?", pregunto Galicia sorprendida.

-"Puede con la magia, pero nosotros tenemos alas, no magia activa Galicia", decía yo tranquilamente, porque en el bar esta vació a esta hora de la noche, mientras bebía un vaso con agua.

No tengo ganas de nada alcohólico por ahora…..

Aun sabiendo de la super arma….yo se que si bebo alcohol para calmar los nervios, mi lengua se aflojara.

Y esa super arma es un tema ultra secreto por el momento.

-"Si, pero yo creo que entrenar con ella en la sala de tiro de esta nave por 2 días no es suficiente", decía Galicia algo decepcionada.

-"A Starlight y Deadly le basto", decía yo algo pensativo.

-"Starlight es la chica prodigio y Deadly, por lo que me entere, más uso su espada que su arma principal"; decía Galicia.

-"Bueno, eso si…..pero realmente no le veo lo complicado, más bien, a mi creo que me va a ayudar tener estas", decía yo como movía mis dedos frente a ella.

-"Claro, si tu eres el mejor tirador del mundo, como no te va a ser útil algo perfectamente hecho para los gatillos", decía Galicia como movía igualmente los dedos frente a mi igualmente, "Pero aunque no sepa muy bien como usar los dedos con las armas, si que les halle de utilidad con otras cosas que me servirían muy bien en mi trabajo de fachada, jeje", decía ella animándose un poco como bebía una jarra de cerveza.

-"Realmente eres tan puerca como Comet…..", decía yo como fruncía el ceño ante su comentario.

-"No culpes mi vida animada, amargado, podemos tener casi la misma edad, pero al menos mi estilo de vida alegre hace que no me vea tan vieja como tu", decía ella con una sonrisa burlona.

-"Eres todo un caso no?", pregunto yo como solo le ignoraba lo que dijo.

Porque no me quería amargar.

En serio, porque intentando tener una charla con alguien de mi edad, una charla madura.

Resulta ser que la única despierta para ello es Galicia…

-"Pero tu y yo podemos arreglarlo, ya sabes, tu, yo en una de las salas desocupadas de la nave, a ver si te quito esa cara amarga…", decía ella como me miraba de forma coqueta, mientras que con su pie me acariciaba mi pierna.

-"No creo que sea de lo mejor….", decía yo algo nervioso.

Y sinceramente, sin muchas ganas la verdad…..

-"Vamos, Pixi se quedara un día haya arreglando unos detalles en las maquinas que trajeron en la nueva base, así que no tendremos una fisgona que sepa lo que queremos hacer….", decía ella toda coqueta como con su pie subía más y más mi pierna hasta mis muslos.

Y parece que se quito los zapatos, porque sentía las suaves medias en contacto con mi pantalón.

-"Espera…..Pixi te espiaba?", pregunto yo sorprendido.

-"Claro, es una changeling que aun se alimenta de amor, aunque no de forma primaria como antes, y ella sabe de mi estilo de vida, y mis ganas de repartir alegría a otros con mi cuerpo", decía ella en un tono juguetón.

-"Mmmmm…no lo se…", decía yo todo nervioso.

-"Vamos, Deadly no se lo dirá a Nighty, además, yo se muy bien que estás en vuelto en un triangulo amoroso con cierta grifo, vía teléfono", decía ella toda burlona como aun seguía guiando su pie hasta mi entrepierna.

Y sin tener realmente signos de moverse como esta sentada aun cómodamente en su asiento…..

Rayos, si que es flexible… *pensó el todo nervioso*

-"Quien te lo dijo?", pregunto yo super nervioso.

-"Me lo conto Mirash, que no separa su vida laboral con la familiar tanto como crees", decía ella toda tranquila.

Como sentía ahora como ella me masajeaba el bulto, mientras ella sonreía.

-"Ahh….y parece que aunque tu digas no….tu cuerpo dice que si….", decía ella toda coqueta como seguía con lo suyo.

Mmm…..

Miraba hacia todos lados haber si había alguien.

Pero ni siquiera la que atendía el bar estaba…..

Y aunque realmente Galicia era hermosa como pony.

Como humana tampoco me parece nada mal….

No se si realmente hacerlo…..

Después de todo, Nighty aun esta viva….

-"Además, no puedes ocultar que estás estresado…..y tu cuerpo solo quiere liberarlo….así que….porque no hacerlo de la manera divertida para que no dañe a nadie después….", decía ella coqueta como seguía con lo suyo….

Realmente lo que hace con su pie es realmente delicioso….sacándole todo lo que puede hacer con su nuevo cuerpo…..

Y sabes que…..

Lo siento Nighty….

Pero…hallare una manera de compensártelo.

-"Esta bien….vamos a un lugar más privado, pero solo una vez y se acabo…", decía yo todo sonrojado.

-"Ese es el espíritu", decía ella con una sonrisa como ambos nos levantamos y fuimos a…..controlar mi estrés…..

-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-..-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Comandante Lola Uroboros**

 **7 días después…..**

 **Sala de mando del Avenger, Aun la nave esta estacionada en Bolivia**

 **9 de junio del año 2036**

 **10:12 am**

-"Las bases de la resistencia locales contactas y unidas en la red de la resistencia comandante", decía Bradford como me saludaba al entrar a la sala de control.

Bien, eso aumentara nuestra llegada de suministros utiles para la causa, aunque ya los Equestres nos prometieron una caja de suministros al mes para que nunca nos falte granadas.

Ellos aun están algo atrasados en lo que se refiere a suministros electrónicos, que son de los que más necesitamos para el mantenimiento de la nave, construcción de sala y mantenimiento de las armas.

-"Bien, con ello ya van 4 grandes zonas de la resistencia contactada en america, solo faltaría la que esta al norte de Argentina, y America esta oficialmente unida a la red de la resistencia", decía yo toda seria, aunque animada internamente.

-"Al contactar con la quinta, ya nuestros sistemas estarían saturadas, tendríamos que construir otra sala de comunicaciones antes de contactar otras zonas de resistencia en el mundo", comentaba Lily como veía en su tablet la distribución de salas de la nave.

-"Bien, pero gracias a Pixi tenemos una sala ya limpia en tiempo record, además de que uno de nuestros ingenieros lograron terminar de limpiar otra sala, así que podemos iniciar en la construcción de 2 nuevas salas", decía Lily de nuevo al revisar su tablet.

Es que esta nave no es hecha desde 0, es robada de los alienígenas y modificada, así que aun hay algunas salas "vacias" que son más un desperdicio de espacio que habitaciones utiles.

-"Bien, que empiecen la construcción de un taller de drones para que ayuden en el mantenimiento de las salas aledañas a esta, y la limpieza de las que también tenga a su alrededor, y la Camara de Sombras, para iniciar el análisis de la muestra que obtuvimos de esos laboratorios de ADVENT hace unas semanas atrás, y por la cual casi perdimos a todo el equipo Alfa", decía yo toda seria.

-"Entendido Comandante", decía Liliy como daba las ordenes a través de su tablet a los ingenieros que tenemos para que se pusieran a trabajar.

-"Y los análisis para la creación de las nuevas armas de plasma con proyectiles de riel aun se esta viendo, aunque calculo que en unos 6 días los tendré listos", decía Tygan seriamente.

Necesitamos todo el poder de fuego posible contra los alienígenas, como cada vez sus nuevas unidades parecen ser cada vez más blindadas.

Y aunque nuevas armaduras también serían de utilidad.

En estos momentos la mejor defensa es el ataque.

Y más si no necesitan nuestras unidades medio cargador para acabar con una unidad de Advent.

-"Comandante, llegan datos para blancos prioritarios", decía uno de los técnicos en la nave como en el holograma del planeta me marcaban 3 objetivos que elegir, y solo podía elegir uno, por que después de todo, solo tenemos un SkyRanger para transportar a las tropas, y los objetivos no se quedarán quietos todo el día después de todo.

Y más si es algo tan importante como rescatar un VIP o proteger una antena de la resistencia que nos ayuda a tener este tipo de informaciones para saber donde hay un objetivo prioritario al que atacar.

En fin.

Los objetivos actuales…

El que más nos conviene…

Bueno, que les parece, es uno de proteger una antena de datos de la resistencia en la periferia de un pueblo en Mexico en una zona controlada por Advent.

Dice que la presencia de tropas de Advent es minima, y como esta en un pueblo pequeño, la tasa de respuesta de los cazas enemigos de Advent es muy baja.

Además, al proteger estos datos evitaremos que los de ADVENT puedan dejar sin problemas sus unidades SIN CARA en cualquier punto de población importante.

Esos malditos SIN CARA son la versión mejorada de los Hombres Delgados, la versión de unidades de infiltración de antes de la guerra.

Pero estos SIN CARA ahora si van como humanos de verdad.

Y no como hombres palidos como los Hombres Delgados, que eran vipers modificadas.

-"Enviaremos a un grupo allí jefe central, prepare a los recuperados del grupo ALF voluntarios de los Equestres", decía yo seriamente.

Porque 3 con las heridas menos severas ya se recuperaron, los 3 restantes que están en estado critico se están recuperando mucho más rápido gracias a la Dra. Clansy.

Fresh Night tenía razón.

Puede que sea un peligro potencial, pero que es una buena doctora, no se le puede negar.

Y más si acelera el tiempo de recuperación de nuestras unidades.

Porque de 40 a 50 días de reposo, los redujo a 20 a 25.

-"Entendido", decía Bradford como llamaba a los grupos.

.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-

 **Subcomandante Fresh Night.**

 **En esos momentos**

 **Sala de entrenamiento de la nave.**

*ting* *ting* *ting*

-"Bien, bien…..parece que has mejorado….", decía yo con una leve sonrisa a Galicia, como ambos estábamos allí, para ayudarle en sus practicas de tiro con su nuevo cuerpo.

Mientras veía los maniquíes con marcas rojas en cabeza y pecho en este mini escenario con "casas" y "autos" como coberturas para los maniquíes.

3 de 5….con 10 proyectiles en 1 minuto y 50 segundos.

Nada mal la verdad.

-"Tengo un buen profesor….", decía ella como me guiñaba el ojo como bajaba el rifle de balas de pintura.

-"Fui profesor de tiro, así que se como enseñar….", decía yo algo apenado.

Además, realmente no perdí mi habilidad siendo humano.

5 de 5 con solo 5 balas de pintura.

En menos de 1 minuto.

-"Te estás dando poco crédito Fresh, realmente eres muy bueno enseñando…", decía ella ya de una forma más coqueta como dejaba el rifle en el suelo y se acercaba a mí moviendo las caderas de forma muy sugerente.

-"Ya, pero realmente la practica enseñando sirvió de algo", decía yo otra vez, pero nervioso.

Si, la primera vez con ella fue genial…..

Se siente bien ser el que es el activo en el acto …..y no el sumiso amarrado en la cama como le gusta a Nighty…

Realmente sabe lo que le gusta a los que van con ella.

No por nada se gana la vida haciendo eso.

-"Si, pero creo que debo devolverte el favor no te parece….", decía ella como me agarraba el bulto…., "Porque puede que tengas una gran herramienta, pero te falta saberlo usar….y yo podría ayudarte con ello", decía ella ya algo excitada…..

-"Vamos, fue solo una vez…no quiero más veces…..", decía yo todo sonrojado.

Porque si, fue genial, y me ayudo a des estresarme, pero me hizo sentirme mal después, y sentirme todo avergonzado al convertirme en alguien como Comet que solo obedecía a su miembro, y no ser fiel a su pareja.

Aun si esa pareja es alguien al que le tienes que esconder sus anti psicóticos en la comida para que los tome…

-"Bueno…..", decía ella, pero Bradford anunciando que quería voluntarios Equestres para una misión fue la campana que me salvo de esta.

-"Oh, parece que por fin podremos salir", decía Galicia toda animada como me dejo sin problemas y se fue al rifle para guardarlo en los gabinetes establecidos para ellos.

Dejándome a mi muy confundido….

-"Como puedes pasar de excitada a emocionada por salir a una misión tan rápido?", pregunto sorprendido.

-"Fresh, ya mi cuerpo dejo de estar fértil y hormonal por la edad, puedo pasar de cachonda a normal en segundos si quiero querido, además, ayuda mucho que hice muchos juegos de rol con mis clientes de vuelta en el hotel, ayuda a evitar la monotonía de estar solo con el culo al aire, esperando al siguiente cliente que me penetre cansa con el tiempo", decía ella toda sonriente como se iba como si nada…

Dejándome allí sin habla por un rato.

-"Ok…..", decía yo en voz alta, aunque estuviera solo allí…

Bueno, talvez algo de aire fresco también me ayude a olvidar esto…. *piensa eso como sigue a Galicia*

-.-..-..-.-

 **Unos minutos después…..**

En la sala del hangar llegue no mucho después que Galicia.

En donde los 3 presentes del grupo ALFA estaban allí.

Karlow, un ex recluta de las fuerzas especiales alemanas, y el que era su único francotirador hasta que llegue yo.

El es un hombre de unos 45 años ya, de cabello muy corto de color negro, y piel blanca.

Además de algo musculoso.

Es uno de los que no habla mucho con nosotros.

Luego está Yuin Ho, una joven de 21 años proveniente de Japón, tiene un cabello marrón corto del tipo honguito pero sin que le tape el rostro, es bonita a mi parecer con rasgos finos y delicados, y a comparación de muchas mujeres aca, su pecho es casi plano, además no ser muy fuerte físicamente.

Pero esta aquí porque es una especialista, y una hacker con su propio dron, aunque ella más se especializa en mandar a su dron a curar con uno de esos botiquines únicos que tiene XCOM.

Ella esta muy abierta a nosotros, y casi como el templario llamado Tenz Tsen, no deja de hacernos preguntas sobre nuestro mundo.

Y finalmente está Hank, un joven de 23 años, un chico de piel blanca y rubio, y bien musculoso, al menos para poder cargar la ametralladora pesada y el lanzagranadas que usa sin problemas.

Hijo de prepa racionistas de USA, de gente que creía que el fin del mundo era inminente y que se prepararon reuniendo armas y comida para cuando eso pasara.

Así que el si sabe como usar todo tipo de armas de fuego, así que es el granadero del equipo.

El no nos habla mucho, pero al menos no esta gruñón ante nuestra presencia.

Como lo hace Dragunova.

Y como no, la primera en venir en estar en frente es Switie Drops.

Aunque solo esta Galicia y yo para estar de voluntarios.

Como Bradford está al frente esperándonos.

-"Haber, al parecer ya todos han llegado así que podemos iniciar con como va a ser la misión"; decía seriamente Bradford como llegaba a estar junto con mi gente frente a Bradford.

-"En donde va a ser?", pregunto Hank, que tiene un acento muy curioso. *el de un sureño de USA*

-"En un pueblo al norte de lo que antes era Mexico, en una zona semidesértica, la zona esta compuesta por casas de ladrillo de máximo 2 pisos a 3 algunas de ellas, además de que los pocos humanos de la resistencia locales se escondieron cuando supieron que ADVEN descubrió su antena transmisora de datos, así que les enviaremos a proteger la antena el tiempo suficiente hasta que la resistencia local mueva la antena a otra parte", decía Bradford seriamente.

-"Y que hay de los posibles civiles en el área?", pregunto preocupada, Yuin Ho en ingles, pero con un acento de su país natal, algo parecido al que tiene la princesa Lena.

-"Son pocos a esta hora del día, así que no van a ser de ningún problema"; decía Bradford seriamente.

-"Y se podrá volar?", pregunto Galicia.

-"Si, supongo, pero tengan cuidado de que alguna patrulla les vea desde lejos", decía Bradford como le miraba a ella.

-"Así que el uso de granadas es limitada?", pregunto yo seriamente.

-"Sería lo mejor, pero si su vida corre peligro, no duden en hacerlo", decía Bradford seriamente, "Aunque con cada casa destruida en los enfrentamientos, es nuevo material de propaganda para desprestigiarnos", decía el medio enojado con ello.

Bien, así que no usare el bombardeo de zona a menos que sea precisamente necesario.

-"Ahora si no hay más preguntas, prepárense, llegamos haya en 3 horas a la zona de despliegue", decía Bradford seriamente.

Como todos asentimos.

.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **2 hora y 40 minutos después…**

Fuimos a tener un refrigerio antes de ir a ponernos nuestras armaduras y llevar nuestras armas.

Switie Drops estaba emocionada porque por fin saldría en una misión esta vez.

Con mi armadura negra y mi rifle de francotirador de riel, y 12 granadas eléctricas en mi mochila para bombardeo en mi espalda.

Switie Drops estaba con su armadura lista antes que todos nosotros, como tenía nuestro rifle de plasma y una pistola de riel de XCOM, además de llevar 3 inyectables de suero regenerador con ella en su mochila.

Y finalmente, Galicia lleva una escopeta de riel de nuestra invención, con una pistola de riel de XCOM, y su mochila cargada con granadas de alto explosivo.

Aunque sabe que no debemos dañar las casas…..

Pero es que ella no quiere tomar ningún riesgo.

Y por lo que me conto por lo que vivio durante la invasión, es comprensible.

En fin, los 3 llegamos al hangar para ver si estaba el grupo alfa.

Y en efecto, allí estaba.

Hank llevando consigo su ametralladora de riel y un lanzagranadas, mientras viste una armadura de kevlar en su torso y rodilleras protectoras, por debajo de su polo verde manga corta, y pantalones negros y botas militares.

Karlow estaba con su armadura kevlar pero pintada de color gris, mientras viste un polo negro y pantalones y botas del mismo color.

Que lleva también un rifle de riel, y una pistola de riel consigo, como veo que carga balas con puntas de color azul consigo.

Que escuche que esas son balas modificadas para hacer daño a las maquinas.

Lastimosamente mi arma no es compatible con esas balas, o si no, yo también me las pondría.

Y Yuin Ho además de llevar la misma armadura que los demás, pero de color blanco, solo lleva puesto la armadura sin nada por debajo y algo de protección para los brazos, como no tiene nada por debajo, además de unos pantalones blancos con botas que hacen juego.

Su dron flota a su lado, mientras se ve que ella misma lleva un rifle de riel, una pistola y una de nuestras granadas eléctricas.

Veo que al menos alguien quiere respetar las casas de los demás por lo menos.

Y apenas nos acercamos, Yuin Ho fue a por Galicia para hablar sobre sus armaduras y sus cosas.

Pero como Galicia no sabía mucho sobre su traje en si, Switie Drops le ayudaba con esos detalles.

Haciendo que eso me dejara allí, en un gran silencio incomodo con los otros 2 soldados.

Que no hablaron ni entre ellos cuando yo llegue junto con las chicas que hablaban entre si ahora.

-"Y…esa cosa que tienes funciona?", pregunto Karlow con su pesado asentó de su país natal, al señalar mi rifle.

-"Si, si no fuera así, no lo hubiera traído", decía yo algo nervioso

Me siento tal cual en la academia militar ahora mismo…..

-"Pero, se nota nuevo….acaso no peleaste en la invasión de tu planeta?", pregunto Hank con su acento algo gracioso.

-"Yo tuve que tomar el puesto como comandante de la defensa, como mi amigo el comandante Comet estaba en una reunión importante con nuestras líderes, así que más estuve dirigiendo que luchando en realidad", decía yo intentando sonar serio.

-"Mmm…..entonces, sabes luchar o no….o eres solo un oficial de escritorio?", pregunto Karlow todo serio como me miraba con severidad.

-"No, si se luchar, más bien, soy uno de los soldados que más alienígenas ha matado durante la primera invasión, alrededor de 125…100 de los cuales durante la invasión antes de que un sectopodo de ADVENT bombardeara mi posición y me dejara casi muerto", decía yo seriamente pero de verdad.

Porque recordar justo ese momento exacto hace que me pese el corazón y hable con seriedad…..porque es el día en que murió mi verdadero amor…..

-"Aquí muchos han superado esa marca de los 100…pero es en total durante años de lucha…..yo, yo perdí la cuenta por los 500 a 600 soldados de ADVENT que mate", decía Karlov con una mezcla de seriedad y melancolía.

-"Eso no es nada, mi familia y yo llevamos más de 1000 entre todos", decía con orgullo Hank.

-"Esto no es una competencia chico, si matas por matar o por robar suministros solo estás siendo un maldito terrorista, si matas en misiones que realmente hagan la diferencia, allí si son números que cuenten, así que, desde que me uni a esto llevo unos 50 alienigenas asesinados….y contando, el más alto hasta ahora", decía Karlov con más orgullo.

-"Ahh…..entonces yo apenas llevo 25…..", decía Hank algo más desanimado.

-"Y usted alienígena…planea robarme algunas muertes, pero no por competencia, si no, por realmente proteger a los suyos?, pregunto el seriamente.

-"Yo nunca lo vi como una competencia", decía yo seriamente, "Además, cualquiera que vea esto como un juego tiene mi total repudio, porque esto es de vida a muerte, no un paseo por el parque", decía yo totalmente en serio.

Como solo recuerdos de ese día de Nighty toda feliz convenciendo a Comet de dejarnos luchar a mi y mi amada cuando estábamos heridos….

Se siente como una puñalada en el pecho.

Y hace que me sienta menos culpable al engañarla con Galicia.

Aun lo mal que suene eso.

-"Opino lo mismo alienígena….", decía Karlov como le vi sonreír levemente.

Dejando sin palabras a Hank.

-"Llamame Fresh Night, mejor, o quieres que te llame diciéndote humano?", pregunto yo seriamente.

-"Muy bien Fresh….", decía el como me levantaba la mano para estrechármela, "Espero ver esa profesionalidad que tus compañeras tanto hablan que tienes el día de hoy, y no sea pura boca".

-"No lo será…..creame…..", decía yo como le estrechaba de vuelta la mano.

Oxidado no estoy.

Así que esto será pan comido…

Y por todos mis amigos que hoy nadie va a morir, es una promesa.

.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-

 **Ufff…**

 **Los equestres siempre haciendo amigos, jeje.**

 **Además de preparándose para una nueva misión y nuevos amigos humanos :3.**

 **Es su naturaleza :3**

 **Y hoy no habrá relleno porque ya es medio tarde, y más que este capitulo fue corto.**

 **Lo siento….**

 **-"AGGG….que flojo eres de veras…..y eso que en Bolivia han suspendido clases!", gritaba Seras de fondo.**

 **Si…..**

 **Pero eso no quita que esta computadora en que estoy trabajando se recalienta durante la tarde, porque le llega todo el sol.**

 **En fin, al menos casi logro hacer que sea un día en que los personajes descansen, y un día una misión.**

 **Pero eso ya será en el capitulo del miércoles mis queridos lectores.**

 **No se olviden de comentar.**

 **Así que disfruten de la cuarentena :v**

 **Y sigan vivos hasta al menos ver el final de este fanfic por favor :"v**

 **Cuídense no más mis amigos lectores**

 **Que veré la forma de compensarlos, lo juro!.**


	114. Chapter 114

_**Capitulo 114: Veterano en acción.**_

 **Subcomandante Fresh Night**

 **9 de junio del año 2036**

 **1:40 pm**

 **Un pueblo controlado por ADVENT al norte de lo que antes era Mexico**

 **(No dire cual, porque ya no conozco otro país que no fuera Bolivia o Peru, y me basare en lo poco que se de las películas y las noticias, además, de los mapas del juego de XCOM 2)**

La nave nos dejo bajar en las afueras del pueblo y tuvimos que caminar entre las pequeñas colinas del desértico paisaje local unos minutos.

Y si no fuera por la víscera de mi casco, el sol del desierto me dejaría ciego.

Por lo demás, fue una caminata rápida hasta terminar en una de las calles para entrar al pueblo.

Porque volar era una forma de delatar nuestra posición por ahora, aunque las casas nos podrían dar algo de cobertura ahora.

Un pueblo de casas de ladrillo o madera, bien cuidadas, algunas con grandes antenas en sus techos, aunque son casas de apenas 2 pisos de alto, calles limpias y algo ordenadas, si no fuera por los vehículos que tienen estacionados en los costados de las calles.

Hay unos pocos arboles adornando las aceras.

Con algunos postes de luz, y uno que otro poste de scaneo de ADVENT en la distancia.

Y algunos arbustos secos por los patios de algunas casas.

Se nota que aquí vive gente, pero Bradford nos dijo que la población local se le dijo que evacuara o permaneciera en sus casas hasta que terminara con la "amenaza rebelde".

Así que no habrá muchos civiles en el área, más que uno que otro curioso.

-"Ya llegamos jefe central", decía Karlow por radio.

Como líder provisional del pelotón, como el líder del equipo Alfa aun está en recuperación.

 _-"Entendido, Advent no se ha enterado aun de nuestra incursión, pero están a poco de encontrar el transmisor, tienen que darse prisa, está a 2 cuadras más adelante y una a la derecha de su posición actual, en una lavandería"_ , decía Bradford en respuesta.

No suena tan lejos como solo tomaría uno minutos a pie al parecer.

Pero, estamos hablando de que hay soldados de Advent en la zona, así que no nos podemos relajar.

-"Bien, vamos lento y con cuidado….", decía Marlow como nos señalo a la vereda de la derecha y seguir esa vereda bien pegados a la pared.

Como yo examinaba las casas a mi alrededor.

Muchas están levemente separadas entre si, con pequeños pasillos para poder pasar a sus patios traseros.

Pero luego nada más, una pared los separa de las casas de sus vecinos detrás de ellos.

Luego algunos de los techos eran de esos con tejas en diagonal.

Así que pararse en ellos no era una opción, aun si no están tan verticales.

Aunque si veo casas más adelante con techos al parecer planos.

Entonces, llegamos al primer cruce…y para nuestra mala suerte, había una patrulla de advent viniendo por la calle a nuestra izquierda a unos 60 metros.

Eran un soldado de Advent, un capitán, y uno blanco que crea escudos.

Nos ocultamos rápidamente detrás de los coches estacionados….

Yo y Galicia tuvimos que tirarnos de pecho al suelo porque nuestras voluminosas armaduras nos delatarían aun estando en cuclillas.

Aunque por la ausencia de disparos en nuestra posición, supongo que no nos vieron.

-"Que crees Fresh, quieres atacar?", pregunto Karlow en voz baja.

-"Eso no delataría nuestra posición?", pregunto yo en voz baja.

-"Si, pero eso sería inevitable en cualquier momento, al menos que seas de los que tenga poderes que nos ayuden a pasar desapercibidos", decía Karlow aun en voz baja, casi susurrando.

Yo solo negué con la cabeza.

-"Mejor tarde que nunca entonces….", decía Karlow en voz baja, "Chicos, fuego de cobertura", decía el como miraba a Hank y a Yuin, "Elige tu blanco sabiamente"; decía el como le quito el seguro a su rifle, como yo solo ponía mis manos en el piso, listo para levantarme…y vi que Galicia hacia lo mismo.

-"Ahora", decía el seriamente, pero sin gritar como escucho los pasos ya cada vez más cerca.

Y todos se levantan.

Yo parándome de golpe, como los demás empiezan a disparar contra los de Advent.

Que ya estaban en medio de la intersección.

Logran a rozar al soldado de Advent con algunos disparos rozando sus brazos, y uno tirándole el arma, como los otros 2 corrían a cubrirse.

Yo no tenía tiempo que perder….recogí mi arma y apunte…el tiempo parecía mas lento como escogía mi blanco….

Pero Karlow ya lo había hecho, como el capitán de Advent que estaba a punto de llegar a cubrirse detrás de un automóvil todo nuevo, Karlow dispara un tiro preciso y le da justo en la nuca….matándolo definitivamente.

Y yo solo buscaba entre el soldado y el que crea escudos.

Cual elegir…..

Como solo veía los proyectiles de mis compañeros agrietar el pavimento y hacer agujeros al auto donde el portador del escudo se quería cubrir.

Pero mi vista fue directamente al soldado, que solo se cubrió detrás de unos tachos de basura, y lo vi agarrar algo redondo de su cintura.

Eso me hizo decidir cual era mi blanco principal.

Como le dispare directo en la víscera de su casco…..lo único que dejaba verse mientras estaba escondido detrás de esos tachos de basura.

Matándolo antes de que siquiera active su granada.

Y cuando escuche el grito de dolor del creador de escudos, como varios disparos de la ametralladora de rieles magneticos finalmente le agujereaban la espalda.

Matándolo en el acto.

 _-"Atención chicos, ADVENT saben que están allí, y unos refuerzos van en camino, pero no cazas enemigos, así que apresúrense en limpiar y asegurar la zona antes de que los sature"_ , decía Bradford por la radio.

-"El elemento sorpresa termino muy rápido", decía Karlow seriamente, como entonces me miro a mi y a Galicia, "Ahora si pueden volar y ser nuestros ojos en el cielo"; decía el.

-"Y ser blancos faciles cuando nos vean", decía Galicia no muy animada.

-"En parte si, pero al menos se centraran en ustedes y no nos verán venir a nosotros, además, no lucharon así en su hogar?", pregunto Karlow como se movía a la esquina de la calle que va a nuestra derecha y ver si había moros en la costa.

Y nada.

-"Así que no pierdan el tiempo y vuelen"; decía Karlow como le hacía una seña al resto del grupo para que le siga.

Y eso hizo el resto.

Hasta Switie Drops.

-"Ordenes de alguien experimentado dice mucho…", decía Switie Drops sin quejarse como nos pasaba de largo siguiendo al resto hacia la siguiente cuadra.

Galicia estaba a punto de responderle cuando yo le pongo una mano en el hombro.

-"Solo vamos quieres, de todas formas, eres demasiado flexible como para que algo te atine", decía yo para animarla.

-"Lo se, pero aun así es una mala idea", decía ella no tan segura de si mismo, pero aun con su tono confiado como ambos nos elevamos

Para estar hasta sobre las casa de 2 pisos.

Y fue justo a tiempo, como vimos a un grupo de 2 vipers y otro portador de escudos venir por la derecha de la primera intersección que ya cruzaron.

Listos para agarrarlos por la espalda a nuestros compañeros.

Pero estaban mirando tanto al frente, que no nos vieron sobresalir nuestras cabezas de Galicia y yo de la casa de la esquina en donde estábamos.

-"Elévate más y los agarras por la espalda"; decía yo a Galicia como ella asintió y se elevo aun más, como me ponía justo en la esquina de afuera del edificio, como les apuntaba apenas sobresaliendo de esa esquina.

Mientras aun sobrevolaba.

Disparar volando era más mi especialidad.

Y con los dedos ahora sería mucho más fácil que masticar el mango que activaba el gatillo del arma.

Así que apunte rápidamente a una Viper.

Dándole en el pecho, entre sus senos a la Viper de su izquierda del portador del escudo.

Haciéndose que se detengan en el acto, y la serpiente saltara hacia la ventana de una casa cercana, rompiéndola.

Como el portador iba a hacer lo mismo.

Pero fue más lento que la Viper, que esta, gracias a su gran agilidad pudo voltearse y lanzarse hacia un lado con rapidez.

Pero el soldado era un poco más lento, como apenas había volteado y estaba a punto de dirigirse hacia la ventana, como yo ya le había apuntado…..como un nuevo proyectil estaba ya en la recamara…

Así que apenas salto hacia la ventana, yo dispare, y le di de lleno en la espalda…justo en medio de esta, de seguro destruyéndole su espina, haciendo que muera de inmediato.

O al menos solo con una herida mortal por lo menos.

Como sea, 2 menos.

Pero la Viper, haciendo favor de su gran agilidad y velocidad, estaba ya lista y preparada para disparar.

Como logro con rapidez detectar de donde vino el disparo y verme y empezar a dispararme.

Así que me cubrí en seguida…

*pero eso fue justo la llamada para la acción para Galicia como vino en picada desde arriba por la calle desde donde vino y cuando llego al nivel del suelo esquivando los postes y los autos, paso volando rozando el suelo mientras volaba de espaldas, y cuando llego a pasar por la calle y estar en paralelo con la Viper….*

*-"Esquiva esto si puedes", dijo Galicia sin que nadie más le escuchara como le disparo a la Viper, antes de que esta misma sintiera a Galicia, así que no pudo cubrirse como metralla yendo a velocidad subsónicas impactaron contra todo su torso y brazos, matándola también, y gracias a la armadura no sintió el retroceso del arma, y todo mientras aun seguía volando, y elevándose para volver a donde estaba antes con Fresh*

-"Fue pan comido…", decía Galicia al lado mío nuevamente como solo hace unos segundos escuche un disparo y los disparos se silenciaron.

Y yo me asomaba por la destruida esquina de la casa que no soporto los disparos de plasma.

Y pude ver que en efecto los blancos estaban muertos.

Pero antes de que dijéramos algo, escuchamos disparos viniendo ya desde la posición por la que se fueron nuestro grupo.

Así que sin decir nada nos fuimos hacia ellos con rapidez volando, sobre los techos de los edificios.

Hasta que llegamos a la segunda intersección.

Karlow estaba en un edificio a nuestra izquierda, disparando desde el techo hacia la calle de la derecha.

Mientras que Switie y Yuin están cubriéndose detrás de la pared de un negocio de la esquina, mientras que Hank se cubre detrás de un auto, como el dron de Yuin formaba una especie de escudo azul alrededor de Hank mientras flotaba encima de él.

Como están recibiendo fuego pesado desde esa calle.

Pero antes de que pudiéramos llegar, vi a Hank cargar algo en su lanza granadas y disparar sobre su cobertura, como unos disparos impactaron contra el escudo azul, desvaneciéndolo, haciendo que el dron se retorciera un poco y volviera al lado de su ama.

Al parecer los drones pueden hacer algo más que curar…..

Y justo a tiempo disparo, como una fuerte explosión sonó en la calle, terminando así los disparos.

Al llegar y sobrevolar sobre la intersección, vimos 2 robots rojos destrozados por la explosión, como 2 lanceros de Advent (que son soldados de advent con espadas paralizantes), muertos de disparos en la cabeza, como había un auto destrozado justo cerca de los cuerpos de los robots.

-"Se tardaron su tiempo…", decía Karlow por la radio.

-"Si fue todo menos de 1 minuto…..", decía sorprendido…..

-"Todo puede irse a la mierda en menos de un minuto….", respondía Karlow por la radio, como veía la casa en donde estaba con grandes agujeros por los disparos de los robots.

Claro, si fueron corriendo hacia esa esquina…

Pero si que no duraron tanto sin meterse en problemas, aunque también, los de Advent si que responden muy rápido ante las emergencias.

-"Aunque no hemos terminado….."; decía el como apuntaba hacia la calle a donde teníamos que ir.

Eso hizo que los demás se pusieran en alerta de nuevo, y moverse a nuevas coberturas, siendo Yuin como iba a la esquina del frente y así Switie quedarse en lo que quedaba de su cobertura en el lado derecho de la calle.

Mientras que Hank apuntaba su ametralladora ligera, luego de acomodar su lanza granadas en la espalda.

Yo y Galicia apuntamos nuestras armas hacia alla igual.

Como entonces uno de esos nuevos sectopodos bípedos que estaban en la invasión, atravesó una casa en la esquina, destrozando toda esa parte, como tenía su cañón de su cabeza lista para disparar.

Todos disparamos al menos una vez.

Como ese cañón disparo hacia mi primero.

Nuestras armas apenas le hicieron daño como empezó a disparar en ráfagas hacia nosotros.

Haciendo que no pudiéramos seguir disparando.

Pero yo logre esquivar los disparos, al igual que Galicia.

Como el resto se puso a cubierto.

Y mientras esquivaba esos cañonazos de su cañon de riel.

Pude ver de reojo como de entre sus piernas del sectopodo apareció un capitán de ADVENT, y un robot blanco.

Que empezaron a disparar hacia nosotros igualmente.

Lo que extrañamente hizo que el sectopodo parara.

Pero aun así el fuego de supresión de esos 2 aun nos evitaba de poder asomarnos.

Aunque más le disparaban a los que estaban en tierra.

Como yo y Galicia pudimos dejar de estar esquivando y ponernos firmes en el aire y poder apuntarles a esos 2 que venían por la calle.

Y cuando estaba viendo a quien de esos 2 apuntar esos 2 se metieron a una casa al lado derecho de la calle.

Y vi porque.

El leviatán estaba cargando su arma principal en el centro de este…..

Pero, antes de que pudiéramos dispararle.

Lanzo su ataque.

Un cañón de energía que arraso toda la calle y el auto en donde se cubría Hank.

Haciéndolo explotar, lanzándolo hacia atrás, salvándolo de recibir el impacto de la super arma.

Y todo eso mientras le disparaba al maldito sectopodo.

Y la única razón de porque su cañon no siguió su camino hasta un gravemente herido Hank, era porque un disparo que le di al cañón hizo que entrara en corto circuito y se detuviera.

Y solo otro grave disparo en su centro hizo que empezara a por fin entrar en cortocircuito, como al parecer también los disparos anteriores le hicieron daño, pero mis disparos le están rematando.

Como el aparato empezó a temblar, como se le veía las chispas volar por los agujeros de proyectiles en el, hasta que cayo de espaldas y exploto.

Y antes de que la atención pasara a los que quedaban haya abajo.

3 disparos de una ráfaga impactaron en mi pecho. *que venía del mecablanco y su rifle de riel pesado*

El primero terminando con el escudo de energía al instante, el siguiente disparo agrietando la armadura, y el tercero…..pasando…..a mi carne.

Justo en el lado derecho de mi pecho…causando una gran abertura de 12 cm de alto por 7 de ancho.

El dolor era tan insoportable que deje de volar y caí como un saco de patatas al suelo.

Y antes de chocar al suelo…..

Switir Drops se lanza para atraparme en sus brazos.

Haciendo que sienta aun más dolor en la herida ese súbita detenida….

Pero en la posición que estaba, pude ver la calle por donde estaba el sectopodo.

Como más cerca de nosotros estaba el auto en donde cubría a Hank en ruinas, y a un Hank agonizante en el suelo, como Yuin le revisaba.

Y vi que desde una casa a 40 metros de nosotros estaban ese robot y el capitán de advent disparando hacia arriba igualmente….

Como unas granadas llegaron al suelo, unas naranjas de color naranja…

De alto poder explosivo…

Que explotaron apenas llegaron al suelo, destruyendo al menos toda la casa y las 2 de al lado en el proceso.

Mientras veía a Galicia arriba de nosotros, la que había sido la responsable de ello.  
Y todo mientras Switie me bajaba el suelo para revisarme…..y me sacaba el casco para que pueda respirar mejor, pero ese respirar, era solo dolor y como todo mi torax se llenaba de sangre…..evitando que hablara…

-"Mierda jefe, esta realmente mal….", decía ella como se quitaba rápidamente las manos de la armadura y sacar algo también de su mochila con rapidez.

Una jeringa con el suero regenerador.

Que me inyecto de manera inmediata.

Terminando el dolor parcialmente…como de agonizante paso a ser solo una patada en la entrepierna…

Porque estamos hablando de que tienes un pulmon destrozado por todos los cielos!.

Eso duele como no tienes idea….

Aunque….no se como todavía estoy consciente…..

Como sea, me siento realmente extraño como lentamente paso de estar ahogándome a solo estar con mucho dolor.

Como mi pulmón se regenera mientras hablamos, haciendo elevar mientras se regenera, los trozos de metal de la armadura, y todo mientras capa por capa de mi cuerpo en esa zona se va regenerando, y claro, mientras Switie Drops ayuda y mete sus manos para sacarme los trozos de metal que funcionaron como metralla cuando me destrozaron la armadura.

Y así por varios segundos agónicos hasta que solo sentí el calor del sol en esa zona descubierta de mi pecho ya sanado, mientras escupía y tosía a un lado la sangre que lleno mi tráquea mientras me desangraba.

-"No extrañaba para nada estar herido de muerte….", decía yo todo cansado por el dolor que padecí.

Como Switie Drops, con sus manos manchadas de sangre solo asintió y fue hacia Hank. Que estaba a unos metros de nosotros.

Yo me sente en donde estaba, para ver que pasaba.

Y vi a Yuin aplicarle el aerosol sobre las heridas donde previamente le había estado extrayendo la metralla del metal del auto que se incrusto en su piel, en sus brazos, piernas y cabeza.

Y por desgracia, parece estar inconsciente como le salía sangre hasta por las orejas. Y su cuello se veía con un gran pedazo de vidrio incrustado en el.

-"Mierda, esta muy grave….", decía Yuin toda nerviosa y asustada.

Como solo estaba buscando más heridas sangrantes que no fueran la más obvia, la incrustada en el cuello.

Que apenas se la saquen, se desangraría hasta morir, si es que no esta muerto ya.

-"No vamos a perder a nadie aquí….", decía Switie Drops toda decida como saco de su mochila una jeringa, y esta vez pude ver de cual era, tenía la imagen de un pony tierra..

-"Espera….le vas a dar un suero de pony tierra a un humano…..no sabemos que efectos pueda tener en ellos…..", decía yo aun sintiéndome cansado.

-"Solo se que si no hacemos algo morirá…y dudo que aguante hasta llegar a la nave", decía Switie Drops seriamente.

-"Por favor….que funcione y no me hagan corte marcial por esto….", decía en voz alta como antes de que alguien pudiera detenerla, le inyecto en su hombro, mientras le arrancaba el trozo de vidrio templado del auto, de al menos 5 cm.

De su cuello.

Haciendo que sangre profusamente….

Y antes de que Yuin le gritara por lo que hizo…..

Lentamente ese sangrado en chorros se empezó a detener de a poco….

Y el metal de la metralla empezó a salir por sus heridas, y estás empezaron a cerrarse.

Como la herida del cuello había sanado.

Haciendo que Switie diera un gran suspiro de alivio.

-"Ahhh…..mierda….alguien anoto la matricula…..", decía Hank como se empezó a retorcer mientras recuperaba la conciencia.

-"Como te sientes Hank….?", pregunto Yuin toda preocupada antes que cualquiera.

-"Con dolor en todo mi maldito cuerpo…..pero creo que estoy vivo…..", decía el como se sobaba el cuello donde antes estaba el vidrio enterrado.

-"No sientes nada más?", pregunto preocupada Yuin.

Como Switie no decía nada.

Pero veía de sus manos empezaba a caer sudor….

Sudor de los nervios.

-"Bueno…no…..me siento diferente…..solo con algo de picazón en mis brazos y piernas….", decía Hank como se veía sus brazos, justo en las zonas donde antes tenía las heridas, "Porque preguntas?", pregunto preocupado.

-"Bueno, estabas en estado critico, así que esta alienígena te inyecto con un suero hecho para tu especie, que parece que no produce efectos secundarios, por ahora", decía Yuin como no miraba de muy buena manera a Switie.

-"Oye, era eso, o podría morir", decía Switie intentando defenderse.

-"Eh aprendido primeros auxilios muy bien, y podría haberlo estabilizado antes de probar algo tan arriesgado", decía Yuin con enojo.

 _-"No se que están diciendo haya abajo, pero se notan que todos están bien, y aun nos espera llegar al transmisor, así que ha darse prisa"_ , decía Karlow por la radio.

-"Escucharon a Karlow", decía Hank sonando todo cansado, mientras se limpiaba las orejas que tenía ya sangre secándose, "Se pueden tener una pelea de chicas más tarde, que aun tenemos una misión que cumplir", decía el como aun con las heridas que tuvo tanto externas, como internas se pudo levantar y dirigirse hacia donde tenemos que ir.

-"Solo espero que no lo mute en algo más ese suero…", decía Yuin con precaución y a la vez con enojo a Switie como seguía a Hank.

Switie no le contesto.

Pero si dijo en voz baja.

-"Yo igual….", mientras recogía sus guantes de la armadura y se los ponía.

Como solo les siguió.

-"Mierda Fresh…puedes continuar?", pregunto Galicia como aterrizo por fin al lado mío y me tendió una mano para ayudarme a levantarme.

Que yo le di con gusto.

-"Si, recuerda que luche en plena invasión con todo el cuerpo mutilado internamente, bajo quien sabe cuantos analgésicos", decía yo intentando sonar más confiado.

-"Tampoco es para presumir….", decía ella toda amable como caminábamos los 2 con los demás, mientras ponía mi casco colgando en mi mochila.

En estos momentos mi cuerpo aun se esta recuperando del tremendo trauma, y no quiero forzarlo mucho en estos momentos al estar volando.

Así que solo le seguimos al grupo.

Y aunque íbamos muy atrás como el resto estaba trotando hacia nuestro objetivo.

Fue momento en que nos alcanzo Karlow.

-"Vi lo que hiciste Fresh", decía el como se puso a caminar a nuestro ritmo.

Aunque ya con cada segundo que pasaba recuperaba mis fuerzas un poco más y ya podíamos caminar como personas normales…..

Guao, ahora no digo ponys?.

Que raro…..

-"Que de milagro no morí?", pregunto con sarcasmo.

-"Aparte de eso Fresh, vi como pudiste salvar a Hank al dispararle sin parar al sectopodo a pesar de que estabas muy expuesto, y si no hubiera estado justo en su camino, yo también habría hecho lo mismo", decía el como ponía una mano en mi hombro, "Un verdadero oficial siempre arriesga todo por salvar a su escuadrón", decía el todo serio y creo que con algo de reconocimiento.

-"Gracias….pero al menos me alegra que nadie haya muerto hoy….", decía yo realmente agradecido.

-"Solo di eso cuando estemos en la nave de regreso, porque mientras aun estemos teniendo un pie en la zona de la misión, aun tenemos posibilidades de morir", decía el seriamente como en la caminata, llegamos al objetivo.

Una lavandería de 2 pisos de alto.

La lavandería estaba abierta.

La entrada al mostrador igual.

Como detrás de ella solo había ropa colgada y un cable donde eran colgados, y que al parecer era parte de una línea de montaje, como había un agujero para la ropa a un costado de la pared de la lavandería, y un cable que va al interior de la tienda.

Y claro, otra puerta interior para ir más adentro de la lavandería.

Que también estaba abierta.

Entrando allí para ver nuestro objetivo, un gran cuadrado con una gran antena parabólica que llegaba hasta el segundo piso del edificio, donde el techo había sido desmantelado para que cupiera como se debe el transmisor.

Como la ropa en cables rodeaba el aparato.

-"Jefe Central, transmisor asegurado y zona limpiada de enemigos, por ahora", decía seriamente Karlow por la radio.

 _-"Entendido Karlow, les comunicare a los miembros de la resistencia local vuelvan a desmantelar la antena, formen un perímetro alrededor de la tienda y protéjanlo a toda costa"_ , decía Bradford en respuesta a radio para todos nosotros.

-"Entendido jefe central", dijo Karlow.

-"Ya le escucharon, todos afuera formando un perímetro, yo, Yuin y Hank cubriremos desde el segundo piso la tienda", decía el como señalaba a esos 2, antes de mirar a Switie, "Tu protege la entrada principal", como ahora nos señalaba a mi y a Galicia, "Y ustedes el aire…", decía el todo serio.

Como yo asentía.

Y nadie se quejo.

-"Esperemos que no tarde demasiado…", decía yo en voz baja como saliamos Galicia y yo afuera.

-.-…-.-..-.-..-

 **10 minutos después….**

Estábamos flotando encima de la lavandería.

Esperando que terminaran de desmantelar la antena.

Como los de la resistencia local, habían construido unos tuneles debajo de la tienda por si algo así pasaba, y estaban desarmándola partes por partes y ocultar las piezas debajo de la tienda.

Y parecía que los refuerzos enemigos tardarían al menos 10 minutos más en llegar.

Tiempo suficiente para tomar el Skyranger de regreso a la base…..

Pero entonces un brillo extraño sucedió en las afueras de la ciudad.

Un brillo violeta muy extraño….

 _-"Atención muchachos, hemos detectado un pico de energía familiar cerca de donde llegaron a la zona, así que atentos"_ , decía Bradford todo serio por la radio.

 _-"Defina familiar Jefe Central"_ , decía Yuin algo nerviosa por la radio.

Como yo me volvía nada más a poner el casco y apuntar hacia esa dirección.

 _-"Es posible que sea una de las abominaciones creadas por la Dra. Vahlen, las firmas psionicas son muy parecidas a las que uso esa abominación cuando huyo cuando la encontramos"_ , decía Bradford seriamente.

-"Estaremos atento Jefe Central….", decía Karlow aun todo serio.

Mierda.

Por lo que escuchamos, son 3 abominaciones que serían como versiones super mejoradas de una viper, una berserker, y un Arconte, ese ultimo es un monstruo que hasta ahora no vimos, pero dicen que es que porque esta en etapa de pruebas, y que en cualquier momento lo sacarán a patrullar como una parte más de las tropas de ADVENT.

Aunque no saben mucho de los ultimos 2.

Si saben de esta abominación VIPER.

Que al parecer, es el único macho que se tenga registro de la especie.

Y que es demasiado rápido e impredecible, y responsable de casi matar al equipo BETA en el proceso.

Aunque era más porque esa cosa tenía decenas de hijas que venían a protegerlo…en su "nido", que era el laboratorio donde le crearon.

Pero huyo apenas se dio cuenta que ya sus hijas habían muerto y el ya no tenía la ventaja.

Pero si ese es el caso…..porque huyo?.

Y porque aparece aquí?

Viene a por venganza acaso?

Cualquier otra pregunta se fue al fondo de mi cabeza cuando vi por el rabillo del ojo, por la calle de donde venimos una Viper, al menos medio metro más grande que las viper normales…..y más palida que ellas….

-"Atentos….lo vi cruzar la calle por donde vinimos…así que esta cerca", decía yo por la radio.

Como seguí la línea edificios por la calle al cual fue…

De seguro planeaba rodearnos.

-"Fresh cuidado…..", decía Galicia como me empujo a un lado, para estar fuera del edificio aun sobrevolándolo, pero no fue suficiente, como una gran bola azul impacto a Galicia, expandiendo una nube fría que solidifico nuestras armaduras con hielo…como el área de esa cosa era enorme, y se que era hielo, por la parte que no tengo armadura alguna…

Y eso incluye nuestras alas, y como estaba flotando en plena calle, caí otra vez como un ladrillo al suelo.

Haciéndome caer de espaldas…..

Al menos la armadura en si aguanto el impacto y rompió el hielo que me envolvía…..

Pero aun así ese frío me penetraba fuerte justo en la única maldita zona no protegida de mi cuerpo en estos momentos.

Así que intente levantarme de nuevo como solo el hielo en mi espalda se había quitado, no al frente…lo que restringía mucho mi movilidad.

-"Fresh", oí gritar a Switie…..pero en vez de escuchar pasos para que me viniera ayudar.

Escuche disparos…..disparos de su rifle.

Como entonces levante la mirada y pude ver a esa gran Viper venía arrastrándose hacia nosotros a toda velocidad.

Como esquivaba con una velocidad digna de la frase de "atacar como siempre".

A pesar de lo grande que era.

Eso no le quitaba agilidad.

Hasta llegar al lado de Switie…..

Que pensé por un segundo que la había evitado….

Pero no, mientras iba de pasada, y justo Switie hizo un disparo dándole en la armadura que cubre la espalda de la Viper.

Esta sin inmutarse, como la armadura le aguanto, la tomo con su cola desde sus pies haciéndola caer y envolviéndola justo en la entrada del edificio.

Justo fuera de la vista del resto.

-"Mi armadura es muy gruesa para ti tonta serpiente…..", decía con algo de soberbia y confiada Switie a pesar de estar atrapada sin poder moverse…

Pero la serpiente solo apreto con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo que como minimo, Switie no se pudiera liberar.

La armadura si…..

*CRACK*

Escuche como un hueso se rompió…

-"AHHHHHH!", grito de dolor Switie…..

La armadura si…pero el interior es de acero y titanio…aunque fuertes….

No soportaría la enorme presión que una serpiente de ese tamaño puede hacerle a alguien…..yo mismo eh visto las pruebas con las VIPERS que tenemos en casa y ver que tanto podían aguantar la presión….

Y no….no lo hacen.

Y la armadura de energía mágica solo se activa ante ataques de energía, no así de físicos….

-"Fresh…..la armadura soporta la electricidad?", pregunto Yuin desde arriba.

-"La armadura de energía lo aguantara….", dije yo como estaba haciendo todo lo posible por moverme, y minimo desenfundar la pistola que me dieron, como mi arma aunque en el suelo cerca de mí, con mi movilidad reducida, mejor solo intento disparar que agarrar mi rifle del suelo.

Entonces casi en seguida como escuchaba gritar aun más a Switie, como escuchaba más crujidos…..

Una granada eléctrica cae justo encima de la Viper, como los vi a Yuin y a quien sea que estaba con ella allí, correr.

Como la granada explota en un área enorme de electricidad…..

Por desgracia, envolviéndome a mi también….

La armadura no conduce la electricidad, así que eso me salvo.

Y debe de serlo, a los voladores se les dio esa contramedida para poder volar en tormentas eléctricas sin problemas.

La Viper se convulsiono por los segundos en que la granada realizaba su efecto.

Por desgracia apretando los musculos fuertemente aun más sobre Switie…

Pero la cosa duro solo esos 5 segundos, como la Viper aturdida empezó a pararse, viéndose toda aturdida.

Después de soportar una descarga eléctrica que debió haberla matado.

Mientras que Switie yacía en el suelo….posiblemente con un dolor espantoso.

Y para mala suerte para la Viper….

La descarga eléctrica deshizo todo el hielo que me envolvía.

Así que le apunte con mi pistola y le dispare….

Le dispare al menos 2 tiros….uno en cada ojo, como tenía un gran casco que le cubría bien la cabeza.

Por fin, matándola…..como esos tiros por fin terminaron con su maldita vida…..

En ese momento fue que los otros 3 salían por la entrada de la lavandería.

Y yo, yo me iba a ver a Switie.

La armadura en si estaba más apretada sobre su figura.

Mientras se escuchaba que apenas respiraba.

Todas las juntas se habían roto….y era imposible sacarla de su armadura sin romperla.

Así que termine de romper aun más las juntas de la armadura del torso y se los saque.

Aun si estaba desnuda debajo de la armadura…..

Porque definitivamente no fue hecha para usarse con ropa.

Lo intentamos, y era demasiado incomodo.

y en estos momentos, eso no importa, como se ve varias partes de su cuerpo formando un color morado, como se ve que realmente la armadura había colapsado sobre si misma.

Al menos la Viper no cubrió su cabeza.

Así que también se la saque.

Como también el de las piernas y los brazos con gran dificultad, como en estas partes se habían roto y clavado contra su piel.

Además de que tenía ambos brazos rotos….

Y que apenas si respiraba.

Así que en seguida busque en su mochila.

Que esta hecho de aleaciones alienígenas macizas, para evitar que colapsen bajo presión.

Y eso fue de gran ayuda.

Así que pude recuperar el inyector con suero con el ultimo suero….

Un suero para pegaso…

Mmmmmm…

Aplicar el suero incorrecto haría que la pony no se curara como se debe…..

Y requeriría de una terapia genética para regresarla a su estatus original…..

Pero…..como ella hizo con Hank….

No hay tiempo para pensar en efectos secundarios…..

No voy a perder a nadie aquí.

Así que le inyecto en su cuello el suero.

Y todo mientras el resto me miraba, después de haber comprado a la Viper claro está…

Vamos Switie…

Vamos…..*empieza a recuperar poco a poco su tono de piel*

-"Gracias al cielo…..", decía yo como dejaba salir un gran suspiro de alivio.

-"Base, el Rey Viper ha caído…y tenemos a una con heridas graves que deben ser atendidas pronto, así que solicito evacuación, cambio….", decía Karlow por la radio.

 _-"Entendido, no hay rastros de enemigos extras en la zona, y ya les queda muy poco para terminar con el desmantelamiento de la antena, enviare el Skyranger a su posición, cambio"_ ¸decía Bradford seriamente.

Como yo solo veía a Switie recuperar el color de su piel…y a respirar más notablemente.

Aunque no ha recuperado la consciencia….

El dolor debió ser tan grande que cayo inconsciente….

Se lo que es eso niña…uno nunca se acostumbra a ello….*pensaba algo deprimido, como recordar su primera experiencia con una VIPER le hacía helar la sangre*

-"Nadie se queda atrás", decía Karlow aun con su tono medio serio, pero comprensivo, como me ponía una mano en mi hombro como yo estaba agachado al lado de Switie Drops.

-"Nadie se queda atrás", respondí.

Nada mal para un veterano la verdad….

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.

 **Uffff….**

 **Espero que les haya gustado este capitulazo cargado de acción.**

 **Todo un capitulo de acción…..**

 **Jejej.**

 **Veremos las secuelas de esta misión en el capitulo del domingo.**

 **Y otras cosas más, jejej.**

 **Espero que sigan sanos, no salgan de casa, y hagan caso a la cuarentena.**

 **Y si eres un lector del futuro, este capitulo lo escribi durante la pandemia del coronavirus.**

 **Jejeje.**

 **En fin, nos vemos para más cosas locas, así que no se olviden de comentar mis queridos lectores :3**


	115. Chapter 115

_**Capitulo 115. La sangre no se quita fácilmente**_

 _ **(Con algunas palabras medicas….que espero que no sean muy complicadas esta primera parte….)**_

 **Dra. Clansy**

 **9 de junio del año 2036**

 **Enfermería del AVENGER**

 **2:25 PM**

Fue agradable para variar tener una variación aquí, además de estar atendiendo a los pacientes aquí.

El doctor encargado de la enfermería es un buen tipo, y me recordó mucho al jefe medico de mi periodo de residencia en Canterlot para obtener mi titulo.

Alguien que puedes manejar fácilmente si tu misma te sabes defender, jeje.

Un poco de manipulación aquí y halla con algunos temas, y hacía menos horas que los demás, jeje.

Pero hoy no hice esto aquí, genuinamente las heridas que estos humanos tenían eran fascinantes.

Claro, la que no involucraban huesos rotos….

Había quemaduras por extrañas fuentes de energía mágica residual en sus heridas.

Además de que algunos hasta se nota que padecieron intentos de control mental…y que los residuos de magia negra aun están en su cabeza.

Desmembramientos, perdida de órganos por heridas casi fatales.

O sea, cosas que solo están en los libros de teoría, cada una de esas cosas.

Aquí están.

Mentiría decir que no me moje un poco al saber que yo estaría atendiendo estos casos…..

Aunque, claramente es algo horrible para ellos.

Y los voy a tratar como se debe.

Es un gusto tratar a buenos individuos con heridas únicas para variar.

Y hoy me han asignado a 2 casos especiales, solo para mi.

2 heridos y reanimados por una pócima de regeneración experimental.

*Se la ve a ella acercarse a las camillas donde están Hank y Switie, con solo simples batas de pacientes de color azul claro puestas*

*mientras ella viste una bata de hospital bien abotonada, unos pantalones café claro, y unas zapatillas negras, mientras no tiene nada debajo de esa bata*

-"A ver, como están mis 2 nuevos pacientes?", pregunto yo amablemente a mis pacientes.

Como con mis manos encendidas con mi magia ya les voy escaneando a ambos.

-"Yo estoy bien, pero querían verificar que esa cosa que me pusieron de regeneración celular no haya hecho nada extraño en mi persona", decía al que la tablilla al frente de su cama, decía que se llamaba Hank.

-"Esta bien, solo mantente tranquilo, que yo decidiré eso", decía yo con calma.

Como al revisar a ambos, vi primero lo básico, que si no tenían heridas mortales ocultas que no se pudieran sentir.

Como algún coagulo o metralla que aun circula por su torrente sanguíneo.

Esperando sacarse la lotería y tapar una vena importante en el cerebro.

Y al notar que ambos estaban por ahora fuera de peligro, a pesar de que la que la tablilla dice que se llama Switie Drops, esta inconsciente, me enfoque con el que esta consciente.

-"Así que….lo harás con tus poderes…..nada de aparatos ni nada….", decía algo nervioso el humano.

Como me concentraba en ver cada parte de su cuerpo.

Y cuando me refiero en cada parte, es cada celula en cada zona de su cuerpo.

-"Solo los no psionicos usan aparatos….los que tienen poderes, pueden hacer esto y mucho más"; decía yo con tranquilidad.

Psionico….

Una palabra elegante para referirse a la magia en este mundo.

Que debo de admitir que me esta gustando.

Y no me importaría seguir diciendo ese nombre en un futuro.

-"Como que?", pregunto el algo curioso.

-"Saber que tienes 23 años, sin leer tu ficha medica, también que eres alérgico a la penicilina, puedes levantar al menos tu propio peso, que son unos 90kg, al ser tus músculos hechos para levantar cargas pesadas y no para lucirlos, has comido como tu "ultimo" almuerzo un pure de papas con un filete de carne de Advent, que te dire, que es todo, menos carne…, y tienes un nivel saludable de espermatozoides, y un miembro funcional de tamaño….", decía yo como un pequeño resumen toda tranquila….

-"Quizas no todos deben enterarse de esa ultima parte…", decía el rápidamente algo nervioso y apenado a la vez, como me interrumpe.

-"No veo como 21cm es algo de que avergonzarse?", pregunto yo confundida

Entonces el me mira sorprendido, como se ve a si mismo debajo de su bata.

-"Oh…si era más pequeño….entonces creo que tenemos un problema…", decía yo algo pensativa.

-"Eso no me parece un problema...", decía el todo apenado como se cubría sus partes, pensando que porque aun tengo la mano levantada hacia el, haciendo un escaneo a profundidad, cambiará algo de lo que estoy viendo.

-"Me refiero que el suero que te dieron puede que haya cambiado tu ADN…", decía yo como me concentraba en hacer la comparación de sus células con las células de humanos puros que ya he revisado previamente y que los tengo de memoria.

-"O sea…..que soy ahora parte alien?", pregunto el ahora todo extrañado como se relajaba un poco.

-"Mmmm…un 10% alien….y es sorprendente que no fue a más, porque te dieron una dosis completa de suero regenerador, que solo debe ser aplicada a pacientes con mortalidad alta, no media o baja como tenía usted, con su contusión grave, y cortadas en brazos, cuello y piernas", decía yo seriamente.

-"Espera….como sabe que heridas tuve, si ya estoy bien?", pregunto el confundido.

-"Puede que tu cuerpo te haya sanado y no deje cicatrices, pero se nota, al menos yo lo hago, cuales células son recientes, y cuales no"; decía yo seriamente.

-"Pero, porque dices que esas heridas que tuve no eran meritorias para calificar para que me inyectaran ese suero?", pregunto el muy confundido.

-"No estabas muriendo, ese suero fue hecho para casos de desmembramiento, perdida de órganos, o partes del cráneo, no para contusiones", decía yo seriamente.

-"Y que efectos secundarios tiene si es que no estaba muriendo?", pregunto el ahora preocupado.

-"Bueno, todo esto es una rama muy nueva de la medicina, y nunca antes hubo un caso especial como inyectar el suero para la especie no correspondiente y para una contusión a la vez antes, según los libros que me dieron sobre este suero", decía yo toda pensativa al recordar algunos pasajes de esos libros…

Realmente esa nueva rama de la "Terapia Genetica" es asombrosa.

Talvez cuando todo pase pueda hacer esa especialidad.

Pero, en fin, en serio no hay precedente alguno de algo así…..

Y eso realmente me excita en estos momentos….. *excitar de felicidad, no de cachondeo, cochinos*

-"Entonces…no tiene efectos secundarios entonces?", pregunto el medio confundido, aunque más animado.

-"No, si tiene un efecto secundario muy grave, que si le inyectas a una persona sana el suero, le puedes causar un cáncer agresivo y de altar mortalidad al individuo, y sabes, en tu caso pudo haber hecho algo a menor escala al no ser tu herida mortal, pero, no hay signos de cáncer en tu cuerpo…", decía yo toda pensativa.

-"Entonces voy a tener cáncer?", pregunto preocupado….

-"No, no, no hay ni signos de que tendrás algo parecido en el futuro, más bien hasta al parecer al ser ahora 10% equestre tu probabilidad de tener cáncer se ha reducido en un 10%, aunque…una parte significativa de ese ADN…..esta en tu miembro….", decía yo ahora confundida…como apagaba mi magia.

Como me hizo pensar en una posible teoría.

-"Y eso es malo?", pregunto de nuevo confundido.

-"No…..pero…..", decía yo como me acercaba a el y le susurraba, "Estabas acomplejado ante tu tamaño, puedes decírmelo, y quedara en completo secreto, pero en serio tienes que decírmelo para saber si es algo malo o es algo bueno", pregunto yo susurrándole en el oído.

Teniendo algo más de tacto con el.

Y no me aleje de el, me quede allí cerca esperando su respuesta.

-"Si….", dijo todo apenado.

Como sin alejarme lo medite por unos segundos…..

-"Hank, en tu estado de inconsciencia, tu cuerpo obedece a los deseos del individuo, como desear curarse si esta enfermo, o intentar agrandarse el miembro o los pechos en el caso de las hembras con el poder del pensamiento, algo ridículo…..porque el cuerpo ya termino con la creación de tu cuerpo, ya si tu código genético estableció el tamaño de tus genitales, nada más se puede hacer…pero al menos el cuerpo intenta suplir el tamaño con un aumento de espermatozoides, o en el caso de las hembras un aumento de leche materna para que se vean al menos levemente hinchadas…pero nunca agrandar a aumentar nada, pero, con el suero regenerador, tus deseos internos de aumentar el tamaño de tu virilidad fueron por fin respondidos, y el suero hizo ese trabajo, modificando el ADN, para que tu cuerpo por fin pueda cumplir tu sueño…", decía yo toda esa catedra casi sin respirar.

Antes de alejarme de el.

Y lo dejara procesar lo que escucho.

Si, en el libro dice que el suero regenerador lo usan los machos de Saddle Arabia que tienen la maldición de micro penes, para aumentar sus virilidades, pero es porque el suero ya esta hechizado para hacer esa función.

Que el suero regenerador sin modificación adicional pueda hacer eso es increíble.

Y podría ahorrar tiempo en modificar los sueros regeneradores para usos estéticos.

En no hacerlos.

Si es que la mente tiene tanto poder sobre el cuerpo como para cambiar la función de un suero tan potente.

Pero necesitaría más análisis….

-"Pero…..y ese 10% de ADN alienígena en mi hará algo extra en mi cuerpo?", pregunto el aun como en trance, como aun estaba intentando procesar todo el discurso que le di.

-"No, porque al estar herido, el suero se enfoco en solo curar las heridas en base al ADN genérico de un pony tierra, y aun así, solo aumento en un 2% tu fuerza al parecer al ver las pequeñas conexiones extras de fibras musculares, por lo demás, eres mayormente humano", decía yo.

-"Entonces….puedo irme?", pregunto el como se sentaba en la cama.

-"Puedes irte", decía yo con tranquilidad.

-"Genial…..gracias doctora, fue mi paso por la enfermería más corto que haya tenido, más un gran extra", decía el más contento como se levantaba y se marchaba, como yo iba a concentrarme en Switie Drops.

-"No hay problema, solo hago mi trabajo", decía yo como le sonreía levemente.

Y continuaba con lo mío.

Estos casos si que te animan a hacer tu trabajo. *pensaba ella más animada como seguía con lo suyo*

Segundos de analices pasaron.

Y pasaron….

Hasta que ya tuvo su diagnostico.

-"Mmmm….al parecer ser una pony tierra te salvo eh, amiga…..", decía yo con una sonrisa como le sobaba su cabello aun algo esponjado a pesar de todo.

Según lo que contó Pixi, esa changeling rara que es ingeniera, la armadura fue sometida a tanta presión, como si una prensa hidráulica la hubiera aplastado.

Me dio las cifras antes de que yo viniera.

Y si.

Haciendo cálculos, un pegaso, o un unicornio con menor masa muscular hubiera muerto.

Al ser pony tierra, es que ha sobrevivido.

Pero de milagro.

Multiples huesos rotos, hemorragias internas…

Falta de oxigeno en algunas zonas de su cuerpo.

Diablos, si no le hubieran puesto el suero de pegaso, hubiera muerto antes de llegar.

Y ahora, solo esta con fisuras en los huesos de sus brazos, fisuras en sus costillas, musculos magullados y aun con leves hemorragias leves que aun dan un tono rojizo a todo su torso, y un desvio de la columna vertebral hacia el lado derecho.

*le quita su ropa de paciente con su magia*

Si…

Además de que sus órganos funcionan solo a un 80%, como la presión los daño gravemente, y aun el suero no hace milagros.

Solo esta bajo anestesia, así que no siente lo que debería ser aun, un dolor agónico.

Por lo demás, el suero de pegaso no le quito su fuerza natural de pony tierra.

Porque estaba demasiado ocupada evitando su muerte de la soldado.

Así que el cambio de ADN es nulo….

No hay nada porque preocuparse.

Y en estos momentos tiene poca sangre como para iniciar mi curación acelerada.

Mi especialidad.

Así que…. *pensaba ella como del bolsillo izquierdo de su bata, saca una jeringa, con 100ml de suero regenerador para pony tierra*

-"Con solo 80ml bastaría…", decía en voz baja como le aplicaba la inyección en su cuello.

Poco a poco el color de su torso volvía a un tono normal.

Y sus brazos se veían ya en sus posiciones normales….

y….*le escaneaba nuevamente*

Su columna volvió a centrarse…

Y aunque falta drenar la sangre de las hemorragias que tuvo.

Por lo demás, ella ya tiene todas sus heridas sanadas.

Y solo faltaría hacer eso…

Pero….*piensa eso como mira los pechos de Switie Drops*

-"Talvez puedo probar la teoría de que el individuo desea satisfacer sus deseos más profundos sobre sus cuerpos ahora….", decía en voz baja.

Como ponía mi mano en su frente.

Y realizaba un hechizo diferente…..

Algo que no sería tan bien visto frente al colegio medico equestre si se supiera.

"A ver señorita Switie…digame…..que es su más grande queja…o trauma….", pensaba ella internamente como su mano brillaba y empezaba a visualizar sus más grandes inseguridades….

Mmmmmm…..

Mmmm….

Entiendo…

Querías ser como el gran y mitico Fresh Night…..el mejor francotirador del mundo.

Una heroína reconocida…

Frustrada con esas tal mane six…..al ser las que se convirtieron en heroínas sin entrenamiento previo.

Frustrada porque Starlight Glimmer te quito tu puesto de heroína que piensas que mereces…

Pero…al menos satisfaces esas derrotas, teniendo las cosas que ella no tiene…

Como amigas….y una novia….y no dejas de restregárselo en la cara, mientras intentas demostrar que tienes potencial de heroína… *mientras ve esos recuerdos, Switie inconsciente va haciendo muecas de disgusto en el proceso al revivir esos recuerdos*

Pero….con tu cuerpo actual…..

Mmmm….

Al parecer solo te fastidia que Starlight sea una talla de pecho más grande….

Mmmm….

Eso….

Eso puedo arreglarlo…..

Solo piensa Switie….piensa, piensa que tienes una talla más grande que Starlight, piénsalo y que se te quede en la cabeza.

Tienes una talla más grande de pechos que Starlight, otra forma que demuestra lo superior que eres, ante ella.

-"Mmm…..grandes…..pechos…mejor…..que Starlight….", murmuraba Switie Drops en su estado de inconsciencia.

-"Eso es…..", decía yo como sonreía de gran manera, y le quitaba la mano de encima, y le aplicaba lo que quedaba del inyectable en su hombro.

Mientras levantaba la mano para escanearla….

Y revertir el posible cáncer agresivo que tendría si me teoría no funcionaba….

Pero no tuve que hacer eso…..

Como sus pechos crecían ante mis ojos…..

Como los pequeños bultos alrededor de su torso, que era la sangre coagulada en sus musculos sanos se desintegraban…..

Al parecer el suero obliga a su cuerpo a reutilizar esos coágulos…..

…..

Y sin algún efecto colateral…..los transforman como debe ser, y todo lo que contiene una glandula mamaria….

Pero, no llega a ser más grande que Starlight a simple vista…

Pero, si por unos centímetros casi imperceptibles a simple vista….

Lo se, porque recuerdo cada cuerpo que escaneo al detalle.

Ese es mi don después de todo.

Y si….sin causarle algún tipo de cáncer.

Me muero por escribir un informe sobre mi teoría y mandárselo a los equestres.

Talvez hasta me den un reconocimiento por esto….*pensaba eso mientras sonreía*

Claro, obviando los detalles sobre que aplique 20ml de más…

Pero, todo es por el bienestar que la mayoría pueda experimentar en un futuro después de todo….. *pensaba ella toda positiva*

*Sin ver el pequeño ratoncito en la ventilación arriba de ella, que la ha observado todo el rato*

.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Comandante Lola Uroboros**

 **40 minutos después**

 **En su sala privada dentro de la nave, en una reunión con su grupo de confianza.**

 _-"Comandante Lola, por fin puedo contactarla….",_ decía con urgencia el comandante Comet, que solicito hablarme con urgencia. Mediante teleconferencia.

-"Algo malo ha pasado acaso?", pregunto yo preocupada.

 _-"No con exactitud, Pixi se ha comunicado conmigo, ha espiado a Clansy mientras trataba a los heridos de la ultima misión que tuvieron ustedes, al parecer le ha hecho algo a nuestra soldado Switie Drops mientras estaba inconsciente, que no era solo curarle….al parecer probar un experimento para probar que el suero regenerador no necesita modificaciones extras para poder darte aumentos extras que no sean solo curar",_ decía Comet todo serio.

-"Acaso ese experimento salió mal?", pregunto Tygan.

 _-"No, parece que fue exitoso…pero la cosa, es el modo en que lo consiguió…usando sus poderes para convencer de manera nada ética a Switie Drops para probar su hipótesis y eso ya es muy peligroso"_ ¸decía Comet todo serio.

-"Y recordando que ella es una potencial bio terrorista…veo porque apenas vea algo poco ética en ella, les levante las alarmas", decía yo seriamente.

 _-"Y más todos los archivos que Vitka nos pudo dar sobre la Dra. Clansy…..como ambas son de la misma nación, le pedimos que nos entregara cualquier información que tuviera sobre ella, y realmente tenían mucho, y toda esa información nos ha abierto los ojos, y la verdad, que ese comportamiento controlador, y de obtener lo que quiera, no es cosa reciente";_ decía Comet seriamente, como veía levantar a la cámara una gran carpeta.

-"Dudo que haya sido desde la universidad, como ella no ha hecho nada de malo abordo, más bien, ha sido las reglas sin problemas y ha tenido un comportamiento amable con todos…", decía yo toda pensativa.

 _-"Si, pero ella tiene un historial desde que es niña, hasta antes de escapar de Aztecolt, un historial tan amplio, que si regresara a su país natal, sería ejecutada contra crímenes contra el estado"_ , decía Comet seriamente

¿?

-"Que tipo de personas tenemos a bordo Comet?", pregunto yo ahora si toda intrigada.

 _-"Bueno, para ingresar a la universidad más grande de medicina en el mundo, ella secuestro a una hija de un noble y suplantarla, ella a pesar de ese comienzo poco digno, ella volvió a su país, siendo la primera de la clase, y fue una doctora ejemplar por unas 4 semanas con un comportamiento digno",_ decía Comet como saco de esa carpeta varias fotos…..

Muchas eran de personas….

Muertas.

Todas con batas de doctores, o un uniforme de enfermera….

Claro, que solo les cubría la parte superior de sus cuerpos…..

Pero, todos estaban tirados, con los ojos en blanco en donde estaban.

Como en escritorios, en pleno pasillo, o en comedores….

 _-"Y antes que lo diga, parece que las fotos también cambian al parecer…pero estas personas en realidad son habitantes de Aztecolt, más específicamente….doctores y enfermeras que la Dra. Clansy admitió que las mato…porque en sus palabras, "DEJAR QUE SERES TAN CORRUPTOS DECIDAN SOBRE LA VIDA DE OTROS A CAMBIO DE SOLO DINERO, ME PARECE REPUGNANTE"_ ", decía Comet seriamente.

-"Basicamente….cometiendo justicia por mano propia…", decía Bradford seriamente.

 _-"Algo así…muchos de estos doctores habían dado tratos preferenciales a las bandas criminales de la capital, y las enfermeras a veces cobraban de más a las pacientes, o vendían a bajo costo algunas drogas"_ , decía Comet todo serio.

-"Pero supongo que no lo hizo por buena voluntad, verdad?", pregunto yo.

 _-"Lo de los doctores si no lo hizo por buena voluntad…..porque ahora ella era la que tomaría el puesto como doctora de la mafia, para no tocar pacientes con dolencias normales, eliminando por completo a la competencia, pero, lo de las enfermeras, algo que ella no le interesaba, si lo hizo por buena voluntad al parecer, como ella tiene un corazón y le preocupa el bienestar de los niños, y muchas de esas enfermeras le vendían a traficantes que lo vendían a niños en las escuelas, y hablando de ello….."_ ¸decía el seriamente como sacaba más fotos, pero estos eran como recortes de periódicos viejos.

Era de algunos hombres, o mujeres desnudos colgados con sogas en arboles…..

Con cortadas en sus pechos que decían, "LOS TRAFICANTES QUE VENDEN A LOS NIÑOS ME DAN ASCO"

Con una caligrafía impecable.

Por lo demás esos cortes no se ven nada profundos como para que sean la causa de su muerte…porque no se ve otra herida en los cuerpos.

-"Pero….dejando de lado el como saben que fue ella…como los ha matado…porque no se nota ningún signo de lucha o forcejeo en sus cuerpos", decía yo extrañamente fascinada…..

Estamos viendo la vida de una bio terrorista que inicio como una especie de antihéroe….

 _-"Ella puede hacer cirugías sin abrir a nadie…puede tratar todo tipo de heridas internas sin siquiera abrirte….porque ella tiene un control tan grande de su poder, y un conocimiento tan basto sobre la biología que puede hacer cirugías desde dentro usando sus poderes, y por eso nunca ha perdido a nadie, no importa que tan horrible fuera su herida, y eso también le ha dado la habilidad…de que si quiere…puede matarte, con solo detener los impulsos nerviosos que hacen latir tu corazón, como si fuera nada….…"_ , decía Comet seriamente.

-"Darle el poder de sanar a alguien así…me parece una broma muy cruel de la naturaleza….", decía yo como sonreía de manera ironica…..

 _-"Y eso no es todo, esas muertes le hizo enfadar a todas las bandas criminales de la capital…todas querían su cabeza por ello…pero ella…"_ , decía Comet como mostro una foto de un titular de un periódico…..

Una que no necesita explicación…..

 _-"Lo hizo primero"_ , decía Comet seriamente al enseñar bien ese periódico…

" _ **GRAN MASACRE DE GUERRA DE BANDAS TERMINA CON 89 PONYS MUERTOS EN LA CAPITAL…"**_ , decía el titular, como se ve en una calle, decenas de personas tiradas en una gran calle, con una casa en ruinas y en cenizas al final de esta.

Algunas de esas personas tenían espadas o ballestas a su lado…

Pero otros, otros tenían flechas perforando sus estómagos.

Muchos de estos tenían alas, y todos los alados se veían con las alas rotas…..con enormes charcos de sangre debajo de donde estaban tirados.

Mostrándose que cayeron desde gran altura…

 _-"Los testigos dijeron que una sola pony hizo esto….prendió fuego a la casa donde se reunían los lideres de la mafia local…..mientras dejaba una nota en la cabeza muerta de una de sus victimas…"_ , decía Comet seriamente como sacaba una hoja de papel algo sucia y vieja.

" _Cuando dejen de ser unos malditos niños malcriados, talvez podamos hablar de una cooperación mutua y poder negociar"_

-"Como una doctora hizo eso?", pregunto Lily toda sorprendida.

-"No fue una doctora….fue un ser con un poder que no merece tener", decía seriamente Tygan al ver la foto.

-"Y dejame adivinar…negociaron con ella?", pregunto yo.

Comet solo asintió.

 _-"Si, los segundos al mando, que no murieron, se unieron aun así, pero no para seguir la guerra, y negociaron que además de que la dejaran en paz, y alejaran a las autoridades de ella, y que dejaran de vender drogas a los niños, ella les trataría todas sus heridas, y nada más, ella no quería dinero, solo quería tratar heridas únicas que nunca hallaría como civil…haciendo que desde ese día, absolutamente nadie le levantara una pata encima"_ , decía Comet seriamente.

-"Y recién nos cuenta todo esto recién?", pregunto yo seriamente.

 _-"Esto recién lo se desde hace unos días como a Vitka recién le llegaron todas sus cosas y tener evidencia física, y esperaba que realmente la Dra. Clansy no mostrara comportamientos peligrosos, pero, aunque sea con esa pequeña falta de ética que tuvo, debemos mantenernos en alerta"_ ¸decía Comet seriamente.

-"No me extraña ahora que ella casi los puso en jaque…no fue la primera que hizo algo así después de todo", decía yo toda pensativa.

-"Pero, que hacemos si su comportamiento ya se vuelve extremo, ahora que sabemos sus verdaderas capacidades y lo que es realmente capaz de hacer?", pregunto Bradford seriamente.

 _-"Nada"_ , decía Comet seriamente.

-"Como que nada, tenemos que tener una idea de que hacer si recae en sus viejos hábitos….", decía yo seriamente y con algo de enfado.

 _-"Si de verdad llega a recordar…dudo que alguien de ustedes siga con vida para que nos de ese aviso"_ ¸decía Comet seriamente.

-"Me temo que sí…..porque a lo mucho, si es tan inteligente y manipuladora como es….dudo que lo veamos venir….", decía en un tono preocupado Bradford.

-"Porque no solo la regresamos a los Equestres y ya….si es todo un riesgo aquí…..", sugería Lily.

-"Porque me temo que realmente esta haciendo un buen trabajo, y ha curado con rapidez y eficacia a nuestros soldados", decía yo algo frustrada, "Y eso en estos momentos no podemos renunciar".

 _-"Además que Pixi les revisa una vez termina de verlos, por si hay algún signo de manipulación mental, y todos están bien…."_ , decía Comet seriamente.

-"Su pasado es el problema…pero, mientras no muestra más signos de rebeldía, la seguiremos tratando como merece", decía yo seriamente.

 _-"Esta bien…porque un cambio así de repente la haría sospechar….."_ , decía Comet.

-"Ahora Comet, no tienes nada más que decirnos?", pregunto yo seriamente.

 _-"No, eso era todo, no tenemos grandes novedades por aquí"_ , decía el seriamente.

-"Entendido, ahora, puedes cortar, tenemos que discutir sobre lo que nos acabas de decir ahora mismo", decía yo seriamente.

El solo asintió como la teleconferencia termino.

Asi que…..

Comprendo que sea una doctora que experimento como cual científico Nazi o japonés.

Pero que ahora me digas que era más antes una jefa criminal tan importante y peligrosa que haría ver a los narcotraficantes más peligrosos de mexico antes de la invasión como meros niños peleándose por juguetes…

Bueno…..

Es que ya no solo estamos jugando con fuego aquí, estamos jugando con un maldito incendio forestal…

-"Y es en serio que no haremos nada al respecto?", pregunto Lily sorprendida.

-"Si, tratarla mal solo le daría una excusa para recaer, y si ella es capaz de matar tan fácilmente….creeme, que esto se terminara antes de lo previsto"; decía Bradford seriamente.

-"Por eso es que apenas muestra algún cambio negativo, despedirnos de ella y que los Equestrres se encarguen, porque nosotros no le hemos hecho nada malo, y es mejor tenerla como aliada, que como enemiga, si eso significa tener que escoger bando por si no logran contenerla", decía yo seriamente.

-"A ese extremo comandante?", pregunto Tygan.

-"Se que no es algo bueno, pero, si los equestres no logran contenerla, acaso nosotros podríamos hacerlo?", pregunto yo seriamente.

-"Ciertamente no, con las habilidades que tiene, y su comprensión ahora del cuerpo humano", decía Tygan.

-"Solo esperemos que los equestres lo comprendan si algo así llegará a pasar", comentaba Bradford.

-"Yo igual Bradford…..yo igual….", decía con pesar….

.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-

 **Comandante Comet**

 **Al día siguiente**

 **En la base del ACM en la tierra.**

 **12:34 pm.**

-"Dale!", grito Lena como estábamos en la azotea/estacionamiento de este centro comercial.

Como estaba ella practicando sus disparos con un rifle nuestro, mientras esta completamente desnuda, aunque la única excepción sería la correa de la funda de su katana que nunca se desprende de ella, pese a que hoy hace frío, para ser de zona tropical, apenas unos 15º grados.

Al parecer, llegamos justo a tiempo para el inicio del invierno en esta zona del mundo.

Con maniquíes que eran lanzados por los humanos/plantas, a un lado al otro.

Yo espere en la puerta que da al lugar como ella disparaba a sus blancos.

Y a pesar de estar desnuda, a ella no parece importarle y no parece perjudicarle el frío a la hora de disparar el arma.

Aunque si, la mayoría no necesariamente en el pecho o cabeza, apenas dándole justo en los brazos o en las piernas.

-"Mm….realmente usar estas armas modernas no es lo mío", decía ella toda frustrada, pero con control, como dejaba el rifle de plasma a sus pies.

Y todo mientras los humanos/planta vestidos aun con sus ropas blancas recogían los maniquíes.

*tose el*

-"Interrumpo algo?", pregunto yo como me acerco a ella.

-"Nada, solo que no me logro acostumbrar a las armas modernas…", decía ella toda controlada su frustración, como hacía mi mayor esfuerzo para no admirar su hermoso cuerpo mientras le miro directamente a los ojos.

-"Prefiero seguir usando mis habilidades mágicas y mi katana", decía ella seriamente como ponía una mano en el mango de esta.

-"No siempre podremos depender de la magia en este mundo con poca afluencia mágica….", decía yo seriamente.

-"Lo se….no por nada debo seguir practicando con este nuevo cuerpo", decía ella seriamente.

-"Y eso incluye estar desnuda con este frío?", pregunto yo al solo señalarla, mientras solo me enfocaba en mirar sus bellos ojos.

-"Entrenar mi cuerpo para soportar los más duros climas fue parte de mi entrenamiento, y no lo voy a dejar estando en otro mundo"; decía ella seriamente, como intente bajar la mirada….

-"Y si quieres intentar algo conmigo…sabiendo que estoy casada, te lo rebano….", decía ella en un tono un poco más agresivo.

-"Esta bien, esta bien….", decía yo como la amenaza me hizo centrarme de nuevo a lo que vine, "Pero no vine a intentar nada contigo, vine a darte una misión", decía yo seriamente.

-"En serio….tan pronto?", pregunto ella algo intrigada.

-"No es a una misión de lucha…es una de espionaje junto a un soldado de XCOM para guiarte, y descubrir la ubicación del elegido de los Ancianos, sobreviviente de la batalla de Canterlot, el que llaman, "EL Cazador"", decía yo seriamente.

Ellos querían saber si quería.

Como les informe sobre sus habilidades de Vitka y Lena.

-"Ohhh…..esa si sería una buena forma de practicar con este nuevo cuerpo", decía ella con una sonrisa.

-"Bien, les diré que aceptas, así que prepárate todo lo que puedas, porque no sabremos cuantos días estarás fuera, o incluso semanas", decía yo seriamente.

-"Igual que en los viejos tiempos en la guerra civil…", decía ella con una sonrisa como me ponía una mano en el hombro, "No los voy a defraudar", decía ella toda decidida como se marchaba.

Y no puede evitar ya verle su tonificado trasero…..

Ufff…..

Realmente ahora entiendo porque los humanos usan ropa…..

Tener tremendos atributos femeninos andando sin ropa por allí, haría que pararas con una erección perpetua…..

*sacude su cabeza un rato*

En fin, al menos tampoco recibí mas noticias negativas sobre Clansy….

Aunque, recibí noticias de vuelta en casa que por fin vamos a tener refuerzos.

Que son solo 2 soldados más….

Y uno diría que esos no son refuerzos…

Pero…..

En realidad los que vienen, sus habilidades son tan grandes que es como si viniera medio batallón a apoyarnos….

.-..-.-..-..-..-.-.-.

 **Al día siguiente**

 **8:00 am**

 **Donde el portal se abrió por ultima vez en el centro comercial.**

Estoy presente solo Sunset, Holy, Vitka y yo.

Como ayer en la noche Lena partió en su misión de espionaje.

El lugar ya parece una maldita base.

Toda la zona del estacionamiento limpiada y marcada para que aterrice la nave de asalto de XCOM.

Además de toda la zona limpia para poner tiendas de campaña mientras usamos el gran centro comercial como un almacén para las cosas.

Y las torres y murallas alrededor construidas y terminadas ya.

Con plantas/humanas vigilando las torres y patrullando el exterior.

-"Y…..quienes van a venir con nosotros el día de hoy?", pregunto Vitka como estaba con sus brazos entrecruzados.

-"La líder de la guardia nacional, Genova, su mejor capitán, Gabby", decía yo tranquilamente, como veíamos el libro activar el portal.

Como segundos después, pasaba por el las 2 figuras correspondientes a ellas.

2 figuras aladas y bípedas con armadura.

De al menos casi 2 metros de alto.

Sus alas aparte que les cubre el brillo azul protector…..se ve que una tiene alas grises, y la otra con un par de alas celestes.

También llevando con ellas carromatos, que es de seguro las tiendas de campaña para empezar a construir aquí.

Ambas se quitaron los cascos apenas cruzaron el portal.

-"Así que….como cambiamos?", pregunto la que de seguro era Genova, por su cabello azul con algunas franjas blancas en ella, que era un cabello corto, y peinado hacia un lado.

Además, ella si parecía tener rasgos humanos normales al parecer, además de que ambas tiene una piel blanca.

-"Como humanas aladas", comentaba Vitka.

-"Mientras aun tengamos las alas, por mi bien", decía Genova al extender sus alas.

Y la verdad, lo que ocupa sus alas, toda extendidas es mucho mayor que la de un pegaso convertido en humano.

Demostrando que eso aun mantienen los grifos, que nos superan en el tamaño de las alas a los ponys.

-"Podemos ver como nos vemos sin las armaduras capitana?", pregunto toda entusiasta su segunda al mando de Genova.

-"No veo porque no….", decía ella como empezaron a quitarse las armaduras.

-"Pero no lo disfrutes demasiado, eh, papa", me susurraba mi hija que estaba al lado mío.

-"Lo intentare hija….lo intentare…..", decía yo levemente apenado.

Mientras veíamos como se desvestían.

Pero, a parte de ser algo más velludas en sus piernas…

No tienen ninguna diferencia extra…..a nosotros.

Eso, y su altura…..

Ambas son más altas que nosotros.

Aunque eso si, me sorprende ver que la mujer adulta, de unos 50 años, que aunque tenga el cuerpo bien conservado.

Y aunque haya tenido ya varios hijos…..y sus senos supuestamente hayan aumentado más por cada embarazo.

Sean más pequeños que la de su segunda al mando, más joven, que por sus caderas y como se para, creo que es una virgen.

Que esta a punto de compararse en tamaño como las de mi hija esos pechos.

Mientras que Genova apenas tiene unos pechos más modestos, como Deadly.

Aunque si, ambas tienen unas caderas modestas.

Y ambas si tienen músculos bien marcados.

Lo que me hace pensar en otra cosa….

Son grifos…..así que…..talvez toleran el frio más que nadie.

Así que…

-"Y no tienen frío?", pregunto yo.

-"Esto no es nada, es la temperatura media en verano en Griffinstone", decía toda tranquila Genova como se cruzaba de brazos, y observaba a su segunda al mando.

Y se comparaba los tamaños….

-"Y esto es normal?", pregunto ella, creo que con algo de celos…mientras se señalaba a su humilde frente.

Y luego a la de su capitana.

Que se los agarraba y sacudía toda sorprendida.

-"Guao...sabía que las tenía grandes….pero no tanto…..", decía Gabby toda risueña, "Mi madre de seguro las tendría más grande si viene aquí, jeje".

Uy….en serio si que será difícil no caer en tentación con alguien así cerca….

-"Si, lo es, y al parecer tu segunda al mando si que fue bendecida a la perfección", decía yo al señalarla, como la verdad, a parte de su peinado también corto, y de color gris oscuro, ver como juega con sus pechos me emboba demasiado.

-"Si…..ella es técnicamente perfecta en muchas cosas…...", decía Genova en voz alta. (-"Aunque esperaba que no tanto en lo físico…..", se decía a si misma mentalmente)

(-"Espero que a Fresh no le importe…", pensaba ella algo lujuriosa como se sobaba a si misma sus pequeños montículos)

-"Bueno…parece que se van a acostumbrar demasiado bien a sus cuerpos…", decía yo como solo admiraba la vista de 2 mujeres bonitas manoseándose…..

-"Ay papa…", decía algo decepcionada mi hija como iba hacia ellas….

Vamos, no puedo disfrutar yo también?

Porque parece que el único que se la pasa bien aquí es el humano que vivía aquí.

Que según escuche por allí mientras paseaba por el centro comercial, tiene el culo de Vitka para el solito…..

No se como el pudo haber logado llevar a esa belleza peligrosa a la cama, pero hey.

Creo que se lo merecer.

Después de todo, alguien merece una buena recompensa por tenernos tan estratégico lugar preparado para nuestra llegada, y sin protestar.

Lo que me recuerda, que nuestros primeros chicos también merecen una recompensa…

.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.

 **Starlight Glimmer**

 **14 de junio del año 2036**

 **Duchas de las barracas del Avenger**

 **3:00 pm**

*Se la ve a ella desnuda, como le esta cayendo el agua de la ducha, mientras esta mirando al suelo, toda pensativa*

Ahora que hago? *se pregunta ella mentalmente toda frustrada*

El comandante ahora nos permite escribir cartas de vuelta a casa…..

A nuestros amigos y familiares para que sepan que estamos bien…y mantener la moral según el.

Se más o menos que le dire a mi padre….

Pero…esta es la cosa….también quiero escribirle a Sunburst….quiero preguntarle si conoce el grupo ACM.

Porque es inteligente…..y mucho.

Además….que hacía el viviendo en el reino de Cristal?

Cuando la beca que le dieron era para estudiar en Canterlot…

Estoy seguro que esta metido en algo….

En nuestra organización y no lo dijo.

Porque claro, es una organización secreta, tampoco es para discutirlo abiertamente en el exterior.

Y más con Pinkie Pie cerca…..

Pero esa es la cosa, si es parte del ACM.

Y no solo de la realeza como ahora va a ser el maestro de Flurry Heart, la hija de Cadence.

Talvez…..talvez pueda convencerlo de que venga y poder declarar mi amor hacia el…..

Y talvez el pueda conseguir la forma de venir sin problemas…..

Pero…

No quiero escribir algo tan importante.

En una simple carta.

-"Porque es tan difícil hacer que venga!", digo en voz alta mientras golpeo la pared.

-"No vas a hacerlo con las manos alla arriba….", decía Pixi por sorpresa como se ponía detrás de mí, y me agarraba mi entrepierna….metiendo sus dedos bien profundos allí….

-"Pero que diablos haces!", pregunto yo como me la quito de encima al empujarla hacia atrás.

-"Yo también venía a bañarme, pero cuando sentí el huracán de sentimientos que te afligen me acerque a ayudarte, y aunque no lo parezca, puedes hablar de esas cosas si quieres conmigo, talvez te pueda ayudar", decía ella con una sonrisa, pese al empuje brusco que le di.

Y aunque una parte de mi, quería darle un golpe en la cara por tocarme sin permiso haya abajo.

Otra parte…mi parte racional me decía que no…..porque podría responder a algo que estoy pensando justo ahora…..

-"Sabes si Sunburst trabajaba para el ACM?", pregunto yo como ya apago el grifo de la ducha.

-"Oh, pues si, pero es un investigador de artefactos mágicos independiente aparte del ACM, paga su casa y su comida dándonos información útil sobre viejos artefactos perdidos en el tiempo, antes no se hacía eso, pero Destiny lo permitió en su momento de locura…..y nunca lo anularon…..porque el chico realmente respeto no decir nada a nadie sobre el ACM", decía Pixi toda pensativa.

-"Genial…", decía con gran alegría.

-"Y no, no puede venir aquí, solo quieren soldados, no más científicos, pero, si talvez encuentras un artefacto de los ancianos…..y lo traes, talvez puedo mover algunos hilos y traerlo aquí para que lo investigue, y así ambos puedan estudiarlo juntos…..como se debe", decía ella como hacía un gesto con sus dedos de hacer un circulo y con la otra mano, pasar un dedo en ese agujero.

Una clara forma de referirse al sexo.

Pero me sorprende que tanto quiera ayudarme con esto.

-"No es de esos que entiende con indirectas…..además, no quiero forzarlo….", decía yo toda sonrojada.

-"Yo lo conocí una vez…y entiendo lo que dices, el chico esta más perdido en sus libros que no vería a una yegua que le baila sensualmente a centímetros de su cara nunca, así que quieres mi consejo, solo di que quieres hacerlo, sin indirectas ni nada…..que quieres su crema en tu agujero, que quieres hacerlo como conejos, que quieres aullar como loba en celo, que quieres pelar su platano, mojar tu papaya, mojar tu dulce flor, que quieres…..", ella estaba dando más referencias al sexo, hasta que le puse la mano para callarla.

-"Ya entendí….", decía yo como estaba toda roja.

-"Si consigo algo alienígena de alto valor…..puedes traerlo aquí?", pregunto yo como estaba toda sonrojada…mientras le quito la mano de su boca.

-"Más rápido de lo que un precoz suelta su carga", decía ella con una sonrisa.

-"Puedes dejar a un lado las referencias sexuales…..", decía yo aun toda apenada.

-"Lo siento, es que una vez me das cuerda, yo sigo y sigo…jejej", decía ella con una sonrisa.

-"Tu lo hiciste solita….", decía yo como fruncía el ceño.

-"Lo se, jjejeje", decía aun toda sonriente.

-"No me sorprende ahora que le agrades tanto a Comet…", decía yo aun con el ceño fruncido.

-"Puede que no tenga encantos físicos, pero me defiendo con otras cosas", decía ella como me guiñaba el ojo.

Arggg…

 _-"Atención escuadrón Equestre, los necesito a todos en el hangar ahora mismo para una nueva misión"_ , decía Bradford por los parlantes.

-"Uff….gracias al cielo esto termino…..", decía yo realmente agradecida mientras me marchaba.

-"Solo no mueras quieres….odiaría ver a una virgen morir antes de recibir su bautizo para convertirse en adulta", decía Pixi toda sonriente.

Como yo solo la ignore y me iba a cambiar….

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-…-

 **10 minutos después…**

Realmente todo nuestro grupo estaba presente, absolutamente nadie del grupo Alpha o Beta estaba allí.

Y allí frente a nosotros estaba la comandante Lola y el jefe central Bradford.

-"Buenas tardes a todos, ya todos reunidos aquí, les quiero informar que hoy van a ir a una misión de alta prioridad, sin escolta de cualquier de los 2 grupos, porque su desempeño en combate ha demostrado que todos ustedes son perfectamente capaces de cumplir como se debe una misión por su cuenta", comentaba la comandante.

-"Además, es una misión relativamente fácil, una de destruir un recopilador de datos de Advent, en un pueblo al norte de Canada, donde por desgracia la respuesta de refuerzos enemigos es alta, aunque no la de despliegue de sus cazas de intercepción, la zona es boscosa, y algo fría, además de que llegaremos a eso del anochecer", decía Bradford seriamente.

-"Es entrar, destruir un aparato valioso de Advent y salir, nada complicado", decía la comandante seriamente.

Eso en seguida capta mi atención

-"Que tan valioso?", pregunto yo enseguida.

-"Es como un transmisor de datos de los nuestros, pero de Advent, después de todo, un transmisor de la resistencia es uno de ADVENT modificado para nuestros fines", decía la comandante seriamente.

Eso me desanima enormemente…

-"Bien, si no tienen más preguntas, entonces prepárense muy bien, que llegamos en 4 horas….", decía la comandante como se empezaba a retirar.

-"Parece sencillo….", decía animado Fresh.

-"Es una misión hecha para mi…", decía con una gran sonrisa Galicia.

Deadly y Maud no dijeron nada.

Mientras que solo escuchaba a Switie decir en voz baja, "Si, otra oportunidad más de demostrar que soy de fiar".

Bueno, solo tengo que seguir sobreviviendo….

Y con eso me basta y sobra…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-…-

 **Ufff…..un capitulo curioso.**

 **Un poco del pasado de la Dra. Clansy…**

 **Y como los humanos reaccionaran en caso de que su pasado despierte…**

 **Además de que más del mundo de Equs llegan a la tierra, jeje.**

 **Y como van iniciando la cacería del elegido sobreviviente.**

 **Uff…y una cosa más…en XCOM…..no existen misiones faciles…**

 **-"Y si lo dices tu con el equipazo que va a ir a esta misión….ufff…...es que se viene algo brutal…", decía Seras con una sonrisa.**

 **-"Porque no dejas de spoilear a tus lectores entonces con cosas obvias, eh?", pregunto ella toda sonriente.**

 **-"A estas alturas, son cosas obvias mi pequeña Seras", decía yo el autor con una sonrisa.**

 **-"Mmmm….si, no se porque hago este mismo chiste…..si ya se que vas a responder eso…", decía ella algo amargada.**

 **-"Pero, oye aun con la cuarentena no escribes, que paso…te gano la flojera?", pregunto ella para fastidiarme.**

 **-"Tener una computadora de mierda no ayuda….", decía ahora yo amargado, "No por nada no agarraba la computadora familiar…."**

 **-"Ay mi querido autor…siempre saltando de la sarten para caer en las brasas", decía con algo de lastima Seras.**

 **-"Si, si, pero que se va a hacer, se hace lo que se puede con lo que se tiene a la mano", decía yo seriamente.**

 **-"Bueno, me alegra que a pesar de la situación en que estás sigas optimista", decía Seras con una sonrisa.**

 **-"Oye, es lo único que puedo perder, mi optimismo por la vida, pese a las tremendas estupides que la gente esta haciendo para no respetar la cuarentena y aguarnos la vida a todos", decía yo con una pequeña sonrisa.**

 **-"Bueno, suerte entonces autor, porque a parte de burlarnos con la estupidez de la gente en la cuarentena, y cantar el tremendo cumbión de la cumbia del coronavirus, no hay nada más interesante con que burlarse", decía Seras como al chasquear sus dedos se vestía con una ropa de mariachi, pero a su manera…..como de prostituta**

 **Con una gorra típica, y con cascabeles a su alrededor que tiene justo la forma del coronavirus, un chaleco verde que no cerraba por sus enormes senos, y unas medias largas de color verde que le llegan hasta el gran trasero de burbuja que tiene.**

 **Haciendo que resaltan como un faro esas nalgas…**

 **-"Jejeje…..y admito que siempre tienes buenas fantasias de vestimenta conmigo….", decía Seras al verse la ropa.**

 **-"Hey, como dije, soy positivo…y me gusta animar a la gente de todas las formas posibles", decía yo con una sonrisa.**

 **-"Por todos los cielos autor, con como me describiste ahorita, se nota que quieres escribir un clopfic con todas las ganas del mundo", decía Seras toda burlona.**

 **-"Sabes que…..lo haré de nuevo, pero más adelante….depende de cómo las cosas sigan", decía yo todo pensativo.**

 **-"Ohhh…no prometas estas cosas, porque estoy seguro que más de un lector querrá ver eso", decía toda sonriente Seras.**

 **-"Jjeje, como dije voy a ver Seras…..además…ya basta de rellenos mi querida Seras"; decía yo con una sonrisa.**

 **-"Vale, vale, a ver lectores, se cuidan, no salgan de la cuarentena, y pues…..sigan vivos….como siempre, jejej", decía Seras como se despedía aun vestída con esa "ropa"**

 **Y no se olviden de comentar mis queridos lectores.**

 **Nos vemos el miércoles con el siguiente capitulo :3**


	116. Chapter 116

_**Capitulo 116: Misión completamente Equestre.**_

 **Subcomandante Fresh Night.**

 **En camino al pueblo de Advent al norte de Canada.**

 **14 de Junio del año 2036**

 **6:23 pm**

Todos ansiosos, pero animados, esperando los más novatos del grupo que con 2 veteranos a bordo esta misión sea pan comido….

Cada uno con sus armaduras puestas y sus armas. Deadly y Maud llevaban escopetas, mientras que yo un rifle de francotirador de riel, mientras que el resto escopetas.

Deadly prefiriendo las granadas eléctricas para esta misión.

Más bien, todos las llevábamos, y así evitamos el daño a propiedad ajena.

Aunque, la única que realmente se veía fuera de lugar aquí.

Era Switie Drops, su armadura estaba demasiado dañada para terminarse tan rápido.

La mía si, aunque la placa para reemplazar la dañada fue sacada de la armadura de Switie.

Ahora ella viste una chaqueta negra, que cubre su armadura de duro kevlar de XCOM, mientras lleva pantalones negros y botas militares.

Y aunque lleva su rifle, y una pistola como armamento estándar aun.

Ya no puede llevar tantas granadas consigo así.

Más bien, tenía que elegir, o se carga los sueros, o granadas.

Y como sería la única medica de campo que iría en la misión, si o si tuvo que escoger el suero.

-"En serio…..no podía haber una armadura más amplia de esta parte…", decía Switie Drops algo irritada como se ajustaba la armadura en la zona del pecho cada rato.

-"Y eso que Pixi te lo modifico para ti, aunque, también que esperabas de recibir una inyección de una raza que no era, era obvio que tendría efectos secundarios", decía Starlight.

Si solo supieran….

Pixi ya me dijo la verdadera razón de ese aumento de busto…

-"Solo estás celosa de que ahora son más grandes que los tuyos", decía Switie Drops toda burlona como le sacaba la lengua, como terminaba por 4rta vez desde que se subió a la nave su armadura.

-"Aja, yo los veo igual, no más grandes", decía Starlight mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Sin creerle nada a Switie.

-"Esta bien, sigue mintiéndote a ti misma", decía Switie toda sonriente.

*suspira Galicia*

-"Jeje, pelean como un par de bailarinas que conozco que siempre se pelean por quien tiene mejores atributos", decía en un tono burlón Galicia.

Starlight solo se encogió en donde estaba sentada, de seguro toda apenada.

Mientras Switie Drops no le respondió, como solo cruzo de brazos mientras se sonrojaba.

Era algo egocéntrica, pero al menos respeta a sus superiores.

-"Ya llegamos Equestres, les despliego las cuerdas", comentaba la piloto del Skyranger.

Como ya todos activamos el JAMM de las armaduras.

-"No, solo abre las puertas", decía yo como nos quitamos los seguros de los asientos y fuimos caminando hacia la rampa que se abría, mientras que Deadly, Galicia y yo abríamos nuestras alas, y tomabamos a un no volador con nosotros para bajarlos al suelo con seguridad.

Y bajamos así con seguridad al suelo.

Como era un muy pequeño claro en un bosque con muchas hojas, que se movían con el fuerte viento en este anochecer como el sol lentamente se ocultaba en el horizonte, aunque al notar el vapor que sale cuando respira Switie, creo que no necesariamente hace calor aquí.

Talvez solo 15 a 20ºC.

 _-"Atención, el recopilador de datos de Advent esta en un puesto de avanzada de estos al noreste de su posición, cifrando los datos antes del envio, así que tienen poco tiempo para destruirlo antes de que envíen la transmisión y esta misión sea en vano, así que tengan cuidado, porque encontraran fuerte resistencia, así que aprovechen que tampoco fueron detectados"_ , decía Bradford por los intercomunicadores.

-"Ya lo escucharon, andando", decía yo seriamente a todos como nos movimos en la dirección que dijo.

Esquivando los arboles como veíamos las casas del pueblo a lo lejos.

Pero para no salir directamente en el patio trasero de una casa, llegamos al fin de una calle, en una zona que ni es de cerca la entrada del pueblo y empezamos a caminar por esta, teniendo cuidado de no alertar a los civiles que haya cerca y de soldados de Advent en la zona.

Así que por seguridad Starlight nos puso un hechizo para silenciar nuestras pisadas.

Y la verdad, es que no escuchaba nada las pisadas.

Aun cuando hubiera una rama en el suelo y la pisara, esta no se escucha.

Volteamos hacia la derecha para poder ir directo al puesto de avanzada, que se veía que estaba a solo 3 calles de distancia, en estas casas que muchas medían 2 pisos y eran tejados verticales, o, y había postes de luz que ya se estaban encendiendo automáticamente como la noche caía con rapidez.

Y tal cual ese pueblo en Mexico, las calles están limpias, todo esta más cuidado, aunque eso si, no hay muchos autos afuera esta vez.

Aunque caminamos solo una cuadra cuando llegamos a una intersección y vimos 1 sectoide grande, seguido de 2 soldados de Advent yendo por la calle a nuestra izquierda, sin que nos notaran ni nada…..

Señale a Starlight y a Switie Drops para que se quedaran aca y solo miraran hacia el frente, por si venían más enemigos al escuchar los disparos, y le señale a Galicia que viera detrás de nosotros, mientras que les di la orden en voz baja a Deadly y a Maud para que atacaran al trio de sectoides en el mayor sigilo posible.

Conociendo las habilidades de ambas.

Así que ellas fueron corriendo hacia esos 3, que estaban a al menos 30 metros de nosotros, apunto de llegar a la otra intersección.

No haciendo ni un solo ruido, como Maud con sus armas en su espalda, fue hacia el sectoide grande, que era como el hibrido entre un humano, y uno de esos sectoides cabezones grises de la primera invasión, pero estos eran rosados palidos.

Mientras que Deadly, a punto de llegar a sus blancos, desenvaino su espada de su funda, como eso era lo único que hacía ruido, el trio de advent volteo, pero ya era demasiado tarde, como la espada de Deadly decapito al soldado a su izquierda del sectoide.

Mientras que Maud con un poderoso golpe dirigido a la cara del sectoide con su brazo izquierdo, se vio como su puño se hundió en el rostro del sectoide, hasta que esa cabeza no aguanto más el poderoso golpe de Maud, destrozándola, haciéndola prácticamente explotar y lanzando el resto del cuerpo hacia adelante, pero ese ni era un golpe tan fuerte, como Maud solo movío su brazo derecho hacia el soldado que restaba, para darle con la parte frontal de su brazo en la cara del soldado antes de que pudiera apuntarle o accionar el gatillo.

Ese golpe si no fue suficientemente potente como para destruirle el cráneo, pero si para hacerlo retroceder unos pasos, como el vidrio blindado del casco del soldado se los rompio, y le había perforado los ojos.

Pero antes de que gritara de dolor, Deadly le silencio cuando apuñalo en el corazón al soldado, y luego levanto la espada hacia arriba, para rebanarle la mitad del torso y la cabeza…

Haciendo menos ruido de lo que unos disparos de nuestras armas harían.

 _-"Buen ataque en sigilo, aun no se alertan los de Advent"_ ¸decía Bradford algo sorprendido.

-"Solo hacemos nuestro trabajo"; decía yo en respuesta como les di señas para que se reunan conmigo, y seguir avanzando por la calle en que estábamos.

Con armas siempre en alto, y viendo hacia el frente, y hacia atrás de vez en cuando.

Hasta que una patrulla nueva se cruza en la siguiente intersección, de la calle a nuestra izquierda, no los escuchamos venir en absoluto.

Eran 3 Vipers que nos vieron en seguida, como nosotros a ellas.

Ellas se decidieron cubrir con las casas de la calle por donde venían

Y nosotros les disparamos.

Aunque al no coordinar demasiado bien a quien disparaba quien.

Todos disparamos a una sola.

Matándola…y bien matada, con tantas heridas en cada parte de su cuerpo, que casi era papilla en el suelo.

-"Cúbranse", dije en voz alta.

Como todos retrocedimos a las casas a nuestra derecha.

Pero las Vipers son seres rapidos y sigilosos, por eso ni escuchamos sus pasos.

Y más que el viento, aunque no muy fuerte, cubría el débil ruido que hacen estas serpientes al arrastrarse.

Pero mientras nosotros nos retirábamos rápidamente.

Starlight no.

Levanto un muralla de energía frente a ella mientras retrocedía lentamente, para cubrir nuestra retirada….

Aunque viendo que no era muy larga la muralla.

Me di cuenta a quien cubría en realidad…

Era a Switie Drops, la única sin armadura tan resistente como la nuestra en estos momentos.

Y justo a tiempo como estas Vipers desde sus coberturas, una desde la ventana de la planta baja de una casa en la esquina de la calle a nuestra izquierda, abrió fuego primero.

Starlight aguanto los disparos todo lo que pudo.

Hasta que yo antes de llegar a cubrirme, me detuve en la vereda, sin ninguna cobertura protegiéndome, dispare a la Viper,

Y como estaba intentando darle a Starlight, intentando penetrar su escudo, no vio que me había detenido a apuntarle.

Y no esquivo el proyectil de mi rifle que le destrozo el cráneo, deteniendo su ataque.

Pero antes de que alguno pudiera celebrar.

Recibí varios disparos desde la misma dirección, pero desde un angulo más arriba, que me impactaban en mis hombros.

Decidí rodar hacia un lado y correr hacia una mejor cobertura y cubrirme dentro de una casa, algo lejos de mi unidad, como los disparos no hicieron mucho daño, como solo llegaron a agrietar la armadura en donde impactaron.

Aunque mientras corría, pude ver de reojo, que las otras 2 vipers disparaban desde el segundo piso de la casa de la esquina.

Switie Drops y Galicia respondieron a las ataques como ellas llevaban rifles.

Que eran super efectivos a medias distancias.

Y aunque Starlight también tenía uno, estaba retrocediendo, mientras se recuperaba del desgaste mágico que provoco soportar tantos disparos en esa muralla mágica que hizo.

Switie Drops tuvo mejor tiro y le dio en los brazos a una Viper, mientras que Galicia a lo mucho le tiro el arma a la otra.

Haciendo que pararan de disparar un momento.

Pero el respiro que nos dieron no fue suficiente, como 1 robot blanco, un lancero de Advent, y un capitán venían por la misma calle que las Vipers, disparando hacia mi, aunque era más el lancero viniendo corriendo hacia mi posición, como yo estaba justo en una casa que daba de frente a esa calle….

Así que no tuve más opción que adentrarme en la casa, esquivando todos los muebles en el proceso, como los disparos destruían la pared frontal de la casa.

Y salir por la puerta trasera de madera, aunque tuve que embestirla y romperla en el proceso para salir.

Abrir mis alas y volar, mientras sujeto con firmeza mi rifle.

Sobrevolando la casa y apuntando con mi rifle hacia esa calle.

Y pude ver como el lancero pudo esquivar los disparos de Galicia y Switie como se metió directamente en la casa en donde estaba antes yo, como ir corriendo hacia ellas era un suicidio.

Mientras veía a Deadly dentro de la casa de la esquina, en ese segundo piso, y como terminaba de cortarles el cuello a las Vipers que intentaban huir, al tener sus armas ahora dañadas.

Mientras que Maud se había acercado a esa esquina y ver quien era los que me disparaban.

Y claro, Starlight volvía a la batalla y disparaba con su rifle al lancero igualmente ahora, pero ya muy tarde, como este se metió a la casa ya.

Aunque no vieron al robot blanco que llego a estar apenas sobresaliendo por la esquina, pero si tiene un angulo perfecto para bombardearles, mientras ellas están demasiado ocupadas intentando darle al lancero.

Como este les apuntaba y se agachaba para dispararles sus misiles, pero eso ya si no se lo permití.

Como le di un disparo en la cabeza….

Que normalmente debería derribar esas cosas…..

Pero….

Solo le hice un agujero que ni lo inmuto…aunque Maud estaba allí para rematar antes de que disparara.

Como corrió a toda velocidad y le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

Esta vez si, destruyéndola…..pero no se recupero esta vez demasiado rápido, como el golpe apenas movió hacia atrás al robot.

Y tuvo que retroceder ella después de dar el golpe.

Dándole tiempo al capitán de Advent en apuntarle y dispararle justo en el torso, justo en su lado derecho, unos cuantos disparos antes de yo ya pude disparar otra vez, y darle en la cabeza al capitán de Advent.

Esos disparos al parecer al igual que los que impactaron en mis hombros, le agrietaron la armadura, pero no la penetraron.

Terminando con la mayoría de nuestros enemigos.

Y cuando apenas baje el arma para poder ver talvez donde se metió el lancero…

Vi como una maldita granada se elevaba en vertical hasta estar frente a mi cara…..

Todo fue demasiado rápido….

La granada exploto antes de que pudiera hacer algo….

Lanzándome hacia los arboles detrás de la casa que aun colinda con el bosque…

Mi escudo de energía principal ya absorbió esos disparos que me dieron en los hombros.

Así que fue la armadura que aguanto la fuerza bruta de la granada de plasma…..

Acabando así con la armadura en las zonas de los omoplatos, en donde los disparos de las Vipers me dieron, pero el esqueleto interno de la armadura pudo evitar que las esquirlas me perforaran la piel.

Y calentando el resto de la armadura en la parte frontal y haciendo pequeñas grietas en el visor de mi casco.

Me estrelle al final contra un árbol, no lo suficientemente fuerte como para romperlo, pero si para detener mi retroceso.

Y así caer varios metros hacia el suelo.

Cayendo de cara.

Como varias ramas que rompí en mi caída caían sobre mí.

Esa granada realmente me había aturdido…

Pero yo sabía que el lancero iba a venir a rematarme…..

Así que hice el mayor esfuerzo para levantarme…..

Pero el lancero vino hacia mí con rapidez el mal nacido, y me dio una fuerte patada en mi costado para ponerme de espaldas….no sentí nada al menos…..

Intente sacar mi pistola en el proceso, pero el con su espada eléctrica, me apuñalo en mi omoplato derecho antes de que pudiera sacar mi pistola, atravesando el esqueleto de la armadura con facilidad, llegando hasta el hueso, y electrocutándome en el proceso.

El dolor era agonico….

Pero no le di el gusto de que me escuchara gritar….

Solo gruñi de dolor…

Como sentía mi cuerpo como ardía en llamas…..

Hasta que el lancero fue quitado encima de mí de un patada realizada por Maud, que le vi como era lanzado lejos, como le escuche como la armadura de este se le rompió, y varios huesos también al escuchar igualmente el sonido caracteristicos de decenas de huesos rompiéndose de manera horrible.….

Haciendo que así, la espada dejara de estar electrificada…

Aunque en el proceso brusco de quitar al lancero de encima de mí.

La espada corto un poco más de carne y hueso como esta salía de mi…

No se como no estaba inconsciente en este momento…

Solo se que dolía horrible….

-"Subcomandante, esta consciente?", pregunto Maud como la vi arrodillarse para estar a mi lado.

No respondo pero si muevo levemente mi cabeza.

Como me duele demasiado para hablar.

-"Cielos santo Maud…eres un rayo cuando se trata de correr….", le escuchaba hablar a Switie Drops como se acercaba hacia mi.

Como escuchaba también más pasos acercase hacia mí

-"Esta bien, aun sigue con vida", decía Maud como se retiraba y dejaba a Switie que se deslizaba hacia mi posición para ver mis heridas.

-"Mierda….esta muy mal…..maldita sea", decía Switie Drops al ver mi herida, como sacaba mi armadura de mi braza, sacaba el inyector del suero, y veía que me ponía un suero de batpony por lo que pude en ver en la etiqueta.

En mi brazo sin armadura.

Sintiendo por fin un alivio, seguido del picor característico de cómo mis huesos y músculos se reconstruyen.

-"Tenemos que seguir adelante…ahora que saben que estamos aquí….", comentaba Galicia que estaba en el jardín….creo.

En estos momentos no quiero moverme mucho para que el suero haga su trabajo.

-"Así es, así que Galicia, tu puedes ir arriba y ser nuestra observadora, mientras que el resto sigue a pie por la calle, yo me quedare con Fresh hasta que se pueda levantar", decía seriamente Switie Drops.

-"Es una idea decente….aunque no me guste tener que avanzar y dejarlos atrás a ustedes", decía Starlight que también estaba presente al parecer.

-"Estaremos bien, después de todo, Fresh es un francotirador, así de que estén a distancia señalando y distrayendo enemigos les será más útil", decía Switie.

-"Por mi no hay problema….", comentaba Deadly que también parecía recién llegar como sentía el viento extra soplar en mi brazo desnudo.

-"Esta bien…..sigamos con su plan…pero a mi no me gusta la idea de separarnos…", decía Starlight como ya el resto decidió a movilizarse.

Como Switie se quedo conmigo.

Y justo cuando se fueron, yo pude levantarme.

Bueno, más precisamente, sentarme.

-"Siempre es en el maldito pecho maldita sea….", decía yo como me movía el hombro, como ya lo sentía mejor.

Y por lo que veo, hasta la piel se ha sanado parcialmente, como aun se muestra algunos cortes en la piel, pero son pequeños.

Y a la vez veo mi armadura en esa zona, aun puedo usar la armadura del lado donde me lastimo al parecer, como no llego a dañar los enlaces.

-"Serás mis ojos aquí abajo Switie….", decía yo seriamente como me ponía la armadura del brazo de nuevo.

Y buscaba mi rifle…

Pero Switie ya me lo pasaba por mi.

Estaba algo quemado y rasguñado en algunas partes, pero aun estaba funcional.

-"No lo decepcionare señor", decía ella toda animada.

Aunque no pude responderle, como el sonido de disparos a lo lejos hizo que este momento de paz terminara.

-"A trabajar Switie", decía yo seriamente como abría mis alas mientras me ponía de pie y volvía a la acción.

En mi guardia nadie morirá….

Así que me eleve con rapidez a unos metros más arriba de los techos.

Mire rápidamente a mi alrededor.

Sin ver a nadie atrás, ni a nuestra derecha e izquierda.

Así que mire en nuestra dirección, vi a un soldado de Advent dirigirse hacia la calle por donde íbamos…

Y pude ver al menos desde la esquina a donde íbamos.

Un soldado de Advent disparando desde la esquina de esa calle a nuestra izquierda, y desde mi posición, solo veía ese lado.

Estaba disparando desde esa esquina con total impunidad…..

Pero parecía que no le disparaban de regreso.

Así que sin pensarlo 2 veces, yo le dispare, dándole justo en el hombro, en la zona donde le une al brazo, apuntándoselo….

Talvez matándolo en el proceso, o solo hiriéndole de muerte, como sea, no volverá a atacar.

Aunque otro sonido capta mi atención, como escucho como algo rompe las bardas de los patios traseros de las casas.

Por la zona en donde estoy.

Switie abajo mía esta mirando hacia esa dirección también.

Así que miro de nuevo que esta rompiendo esas bardas.

Y cuando esta a 3 patios de distancia, lo puedo ver….

Era un bípedo metalico, que más parecía un soldado de Advent en una armadura, con una gran capsula verde que funciona como un enorme casco, que más es como la parte superior de la armadura.

Como no tiene cuello la armadura mecanizada…

Yo le disparo en la cabeza justo en su centro, aprovechando que no me vio, haciendo que de este empieza a escapar un liquido verde, que se ve como corroe y quema el suelo debajo de el…..

Es una maldita armadura repleta de acido!.

El disparo no le hizo detenerse, solo "mirar" hacia arriba, como esa cúpula verde no dejaba ver el que le ocupaba dentro….

Y me disparo con su rifle de plasma que era casi del tamaño de una ametralladora pesada.

Así que empece a esquivar en zigzag, yendo de arriba y abajo en el aire mientras me disparaba.

Switie al ver esto, empezó a trepar las cercas de 2 metros de alto para intentar alcanzarle…..

Pero, tampoco soy alguien indefenso en estos momentos…..

Como aprovecho y voy hacia adelante, mientras zigzagueo.

Y le dejo caer mi bombardeo de granadas….

Al menos unas 2 al pasar con rapidez arriba de el, como parece que no tenía mucha movilidad para apuntar hacia arriba de el.

Las granadas le explotaron en seguida, y baje solo para estar al nivel del segundo piso de la casa a mi izquierda para que me cubra.

Mientras veía a ese extraño robot debajo de mí, parecía ser que su rifle es su brazo derecho.

Pero, a la vez las granadas que explotaron le hicieron tal corto circuito a su armadura que la cúpula verde que contenía el acido exploto, dejando a un demacrado sectoide saliendo de este.

Al ver que parece que estaba definitivamente muerto, vi hacia la casa en donde estaba, y vi por el pasillo de la casa que daba a la calle desde este patio en donde estaba.

Y pude ver en el camino un mutón muerto, como los disparos poco a poco se silenciaban.

Pero antes de que avanzara y viera en que más podía ayudar.

Escuche un sonido extraño, como de prensas hidráulicas haciendo presión sobre algo debajo de mí.

Y vi algo muy bizarro, esa armadura con su piloto muerto, se movía y levantaba su arma directamente hacia mi.

Esta vez si pude esquivarle, aunque lo que sea que disparo, no eran disparos de plasma…..era directamente acido…

Que apenas me mojo las alas cuando les esquive por poco, pero al estar protegidas con su armadura de energía, no me hizo nada.

Así que solo deje caer 2 granadas nuevamente como hacía una pirueta hacia arriba para esquivar sus lentos disparos.

Y esta vez, cuando estas granadas explotaron, el traje exploto entro en un cortocircuito aun mayor, y por fin se desplomo en el suelo sobre su propio charco de acido.

Como justamente Switie había llegado después de treparse por 3 bardas de madera para llegar aquí.

-"Switie, vamos de frente, y veamos si podemos rodearlos", decía yo en voz alta.

Como ella asintió, y seguimos de frente, hasta salir a una calle un poco más amplia, casi parecía una avenida.

Pero pudimos ver en la intersección, un edificio rectangular alto de un piso y medio, sin ventadas y con solo una puerta metalica para entrar dentro desde un lado, en medio de la avenida, con pequeñas murallas a los lados del camino y la vereda, y 2 puestos de control de carreteras para la entrada y salida del pueblo.

Y 2 torretas, una atrás y otras adelante del puesto de mando.

Como había un portador de escudos muerto en la esquina que estaría a la derecha de la calle por donde vienen nuestro grupo.

Y esas torretas, estaban disparando hacia esa esquina donde estaba el portador.

Al parecer nuestro grupo logro sobrevivir a lo que sea que le lanzo Advent.

Pero para cuando iba a disparar a una de las torretas.

Vi como desde el aire cayeron varias granadas en esas torretas.

Conte como 8, antes de que explotaran todas, destruyendo por completo las torretas, haciéndolas explotar por el corto circuito masivo.

Haciendo que con esas fuera, oficialmente el silencio volviera al pueblo.

Como vi en el aire a Galicia volar y venir hacia mí.

-"Parece que te perdiste la diversión Fresh", decía ella con una sonrisa.

-"Parece que si", decía yo con una media sonrisa.

 _-"Atención enemigos en la zona neutralizados, aunque viene una nave para traer refuerzos, solo les falta destruir el recopilador de datos de Advent antes de que lleguen los refuerzos y será todo"_ , decía el jefe central por la radio.

-"Vamos a ello entonces", decía yo por la radio, pero ya a mi equipo solamente.

Como fuimos ahora si todos hacia el pequeño edificio.

Y pude ver al resto de mi grupo casi intacto.

Con rastros de quemaduras en su armadura Starlight tiene, pero nada más ella, el resto parece estar bien.

Como vi el resto de la calle por donde vinieron echo un desastre, con paredes de casas destrozadas, y la mitad de la casa de la esquina en esta ultima calle, toda destruida.

Además de un berserker, un mutón, y un capitán de advent, muertos, el capitán en plena calle, al igual que el berserker, y un mutón en la otra esquina, por donde mate al soldado de antes, que parece que se arrastro unos metros fuera de esa cobertura intentando alejarse hasta que murió desangrado.

En fin, al llegar al edificio, pateo la puerta para tirarla abajo, para ver al recopilador de Advent allí, intacto.

El edificio en donde estaba debió absorber el efecto de las granadas…y no le hizo nada.

-"Chicas….ya saben que hacer…"; decía yo como apuntaba hacia el repetidor, que era como un transmisor de datos de la resistencia, pero sin la antena parabolica.

Así que empezamos a dispararle sin tregua alguna.

Casi estando en una fila horizontal mientras disparábamos dentro, como si fueramos unos mafiosos disparando a una banda rival en una pared.

La maquina era resistente, y ya habíamos usado muchas granadas el día de hoy.

Pero entre disparos…..lo escuche….

El sonido característico de un disparo a larga distancia….

Aun entre nuestros disparos….

Y todo fue en cámara lenta….

Como antes de que pudiera saber de donde exactamente vino ese disparo…..

Algo le dio en diagonal en la espalda a Starlight en la espalda…..pero fue un disparo tan potente, que no solo atravesó la mochila….super blindada…..salio por donde estaría su seno derecho…..

Haciendo que Starlight cayera inmediatamente al suelo…

-"Francotirador!", grito yo como hago señas para que todos se muevan lejos….

Como Galicia y Switie Drops, que estaba a su lado, arrastran su cuerpo….. delante de la cabina donde esta el recopilador de datos, que había explotado por tantos disparos ya….

Pero eso en estos momentos no era prioritario…

El disparo vino desde nuestra izquierda…..desde un casa a lo lejos…

Pero antes de seguir analizando de donde vino el disparo, lo escucho de nuevo…..pero esta vez…..lo escucho desde más antes, como ya no hay tantos ruidos cubriendo el boom sónico del disparo.

Mi piel siento como se pone la piel de gallina….

Así que le hago caso a mi cuerpo y solo ruedo hacia la derecha…..

Como un fuerte disparo destroza la calle donde antes estaba yo…

Haciendo saltar trozos de pavimento por todos lados.

 _-"Mmmm….no muchos tienen la suerte de escuchar mis disparos…Equestre….."_ , escuche una voz rasposa, pero vanidosa y confiada venir por la radio…..

 _-"Es el CAZADOR, subcomandante Fresh, tenga cuidado!_ ", decía alarmado Bradford por la radio.

Mierda….uno de los elegidos.!. *pensó el en estado de pánico como miro hacia la calle en donde vino el disparo, viendo ventana por ventana*

 _-"Puede que hayan vencido en batalla a mis hermanos…..pero fue su hermana de su líder quien los venció…veamos si sus peones son igual de habilidosos o solo son carne de cañón"_ , decía el Cazador todo confiado y en tono algo burlón siniestro.

Como que Luna es su hermana?!

 _-"Tengan cuidado, sus proyectiles son capaces de atravesar una casa completa con un solo proyectil sin perder fuerza!"_ , decía Bradford…..

-"Como conoces a la hermana de Celestia?!", pregunto yo por la radio como lo sigo buscando….

Como otra vez siendo erizada la piel y escucho el boom sónico.

Haciendo que por instinto esta vez me agache, como siento la bala rozar mi casco, haciendo una rajadura que casi abre mi casco.

 _-"Aunque pareces que tu si tienes un don…..aunque tus compañeros equestres talvez no lo tengan…."_ , decía el en un tono burlón como aun seguía buscándolo….como ignoraba mi pregunta.

*como en el edificio donde estaba el recolector de datos, Switie ya le había dado un inyectable a Starlight….mientras Galicia también estaba medio ojeando, como estaba pegada a la pared, ayudando a Fresh a ubicar al francotirador….*.

*Como el suelo debajo de ellos era un charco de la sangre de Starlight….*

Entonces escuche otro boom sónico, pero mi piel no tembló.

*como un disparo atravesó el edificio en donde Galicia y Switie Drops se estaba cubriendo, y eso que era un edificio blindado….la bala le atravesó, y le atravesó la espalda y salió por su esternón el proyectil…*

-"Galicia!", grito por la radio Switie Drops…..como resisti las ganas de voltear….. al escuchar todo escuche la bala destruir una pared a mi derecha.

Como seguí buscándolo…..

Hasta que lo vi…

A 320 metros, en un edificio de 3 pisos de tiendas…..en el segundo piso de esta…

Bien metido dentro de la casa, apenas se le ve en la oscuridad…

Pero yo si puedo….aun con la luz de los focos que alumbra la ahora noche de este pueblo….gracias a que aun mis habilidades para ver en la oscuridad aun son utiles…

 _-"Uno a uno….sus super armaduras son papilla frente a mis balas…."_ , decía en tono burlón el cazador.

"Y tu igual….", lo dije en voz baja, como dispare….

Dándole justo en el pecho….

Como vi como un charco de sangre mancho la pared detrás de el.

 _-"Aggg…eres bueno EQUESTRE….pero esto no ha terminado…"_ ¸decía el por la radio como por la mira de mi arma veía como ese cuarto en donde estaba de repente brillaba.

Y como un haz de luz violeta en forma de una serpiente de luz salía de ella, y se elevaba en el cielo…

 _-"Eso es Fresh, demostraste que los elegidos no son nada invencibles"_ , decía Bradford con gran jubilo.

Mientras yo observaba esa serpiente de luz salir y elevarse en el cielo….

-"Si….pero me temo que creo que esta no es la ultima vez que los veamos…..", decía yo como bajaba mi arma y veía hacia donde estaba Switie, Galicia y Starlight.

Switie los había puesto boca arriba.

Y aunque grandes charcos de sangre inundaban el suelo.

Y sus manos se veían manchadas de sangre.

Ella levanto una mano para indicarme que están bien….

Aunque su cara estando algo en shock dice que ver como unos proyectiles atraviesan ambos lados de la armadura debe ser una sorpresa horrible para cualquiera.

Al menos….

Aun nos vamos todos de regreso…...

Heridos, pero completos…..

.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-..-

 **Su batalla simple resulto en una pequeña pelea contra el elegido conocido como el Cazador, casi mueren 2…..**

 **Ya veremos que tan mal las dejaron en el próximo capitulo y las repercusiones de esta misión tendrán en nuestro grupo equestre.**

 **Así que espero que les haya gustado este capitulo.**

 **Y nos vemos para más capítulos locos y lleno de sangre y violencia.**

 **Jejeje.**

 **No se olviden de comentar, y se me cuidan en esta cuarentena mis queridos lectores.**


	117. Chapter 117

_**Capitulo Nº 117: Dejavu.**_

 **Subcomandante Fresh Night**

 **Enfermería del Avenger.**

 **14 de junio del año 2036**

 **9:20 pm**

*se lo ve a el, con solo sus pantalones y botas, sin polo de ningún tipo, mientras tiene en donde se hirieron unas vendas, pero esta allí, solo sentado en una de las camas de la enfermería, como mira a las camas que tiene de frente a el, donde están Starlight y Galicia, con una tranquila Dra. Clansy atendiéndolos, Tygan esta realmente fascinado viendo unas fotografías*

-"Es realmente fascinante…esas heridas eran fatales…..pero ese suero regenerador, les salvo la vida…", decía Tygan como observaba las imágenes de las heridas que recibieron mis compañeras de escuadrón.

Como estás estaban en las camas, con el torso al descubierto.

Y vendas cubriendo las partes donde les dieron.

Mientras ellas están con varias intravenosas para darles nutrientes, analgésicos y antibióticos, mientras están intubadas.

-"Olvida las heridas…..el tirador tiene una precisión tan quirúrgica de cuidado…..que ambas, a pesar de que el angulo de entrada y salida del proyectil fue diferente, el proyectil impacto en la misma vertebra…..eso si es tan fascinante como las heridas en si….", decía Clansy como estaba terminando de conectar las ultimas intravenosas en Galicia, que además de lo que tiene Starlight, también tiene bolsas de sangre….….

Que era la que estaba más palida que Deadly o yo….

Era casi un fantasma….

Después de todo….

Quien sobrevive a que le explote el corazón?

Y lo peor de todo…..

Esta escena me trae muchos flasbacks de la vez que casi morí…..en Applelosa…

Podría estar ya en la enfermería, ya con los órganos de nuevo en su lugar….

Pero Clansy estaba más fascinada por como sucedieron mis heridas…que sobre si yo estaba bien…

*sacude la cabeza un rato..*

Son recuerdos que solo me traen pesadillas para después…

-"Pero…..aun así…esos sueros regeneradores realmente son el pináculo absoluto de la ciencia…una lastima que tengan un stock limitado…..", decía Tygan para cambiar de tema, porque hasta el se dio cuenta de ese comentario frío…..y sin alma de Clansy.

Alguien que también parece ser alguien frío…

Al menos se nota que tiene su corazón en donde debe tenerlo…

En fin, el pone a un lado una de las fotos…

Justo en la cama donde está Starlight, la que justo esta al lado mía…

Y puedo ver la imagen…

Es la imagen de un enorme agujero de casi 10cm de circunferencia…..que ha destrozado su pecho derecho, pero esa imagen esta tomado en un angulo tal….

Que se vio donde impacto de verdad….

Y se veía la columna regenerada, con las arterias, venas y nervios conectados de nuevo…..pero flotando…

Sin musculo, grasa o lo que sea que haya flotando entre medio…

Yo….ayude a trasladar a la nave de asalto que era el Skyranger con la mayor delicadeza posible…mientras se le ayudaba a mantenerla viva mediante una bomba de aire medica para ayudarle a respirar.

Y no verle esas heridas de frente, porque eso si que me trae horribles recuerdos de la fracasada operación de ayuda del reino grifo.

Tantos jóvenes heridos de muerte o muertos…..que nunca sacare de mi cabeza…

-"Lastimosamente me dicen que el suero es demasiado difícil de hacer, y tardarán meses para tener varios litros de este….", decía Clansy como le empezaba a explicar algunos detalles más sobre el suero.

Como ella bajo otra imagen…

Y era la de Galicia….

Con la imagen bien centrada en como el suero le ayudo a regenerar la columna y el corazón.

Como tenía un gran agujero de 12 cm en el centro de su pecho.

Estás heridas, son una de las cosas que no me dejan dormir por las noches….

Porque hacen sentirme con nauseas….y dolores estomágales…

Porque mi cuerpo…mi cuerpo recuerda por lo que pasamos…experiencias horribles que yo ni loco quiere repetir….. *piensa el con temor como se soba sus tonificados abdominales*

 _ **-"Nadie lo quiere mi Fresh….."**_ , escuche la voz de Quickie como algo tocaba mi hombro izquierdo…

Esa voz! *voltea alarmado enseguida por donde escucho esa voz*

*para no hayar a nadie más….que los demás heridos del grupo Alpha y Beta aun descansando en sus camas*

Esa voz…

….

Quickie….

*se pone a medio lagrimear mientras mira al suero….*

No te escuchaba desde que quise huir en plena tormenta cuando me entere de tu muerte…..

….

Tan deprimido estoy que volviste a darme animos verdad?

*Después de eso solo se fue corriendo lejos, como sus ojos empezaron a estar más llorosos, dejando a unos confundidos Tygan y Clansy, y talvez…..a llorar más abiertamente…como la voz de su primer amor, le ha vuelto a hablar después de 20 años estando muerta…..*

.-…-.-..-.-.-..-..-.-…-..-

 **Comandante Lola**

 **30 minutos después**

 **Habitación privada del comandante en el Avenger.**

-"Así que…..tenemos a 3 soldados Equestres fuera de combate por ahora…", comentaba yo después de que Tygan me contara lo que paso en la enfermería.

-"Si, aunque no creo que fuera por la misión en si, lo que hizo que se comportara de esa forma", comentaba Bradford como en la pantalla grande que tenía en mi cuarto se veía la grabación que tenemos de la sala de enfermería.

Si, tenemos cámaras en la mayor parte de la nave.

Por seguridad más que nada.

Y se veía como Fresh Night veía unas fotos de las heridas que tuvo sus compañeras, voltió de repente hacia un lado, y luego salió corriendo fuera de la enfermería.

Para quedarse en una de las salas por limpiar de la nave.

Sentado, con las rodillas en alto, mientras se abraza a si mismo, casi en posición fetal.

-"Parece como si hubiera visto un fantasma…", comentaba yo.

-"El comandante Comet menciono que la ultima vez que el estuvo en una enfermería, fue en una en la que le dieron la noticia de que su prometida murió en combate, y eso le afecto demasiado", decía Bradford, sonando un poco comprensivo al respecto.

-"Y talvez no ayudo los comentarios que alababan más al enemigo que denotar preocupación por sus pacientes….y es posible que estos mismos comentarios lo tuviera en su presencia cuando estuvo el herido en esos años de la primera invasión", decía Tygan algo pensativo.

-"Trastorno de Estrés Postraumático…talvez uno tardio….", comentaba yo.

Bradford negó con la cabeza.

-"Comet dijo que el fue tratado y ayudado a recuperarse después de saber de la perdida de su amada, pero estar en un entorno tan similar….creo que lo desencadeno de nuevo", decía Bradford con algo de lastima por Fresh.

Como veterano, y como alguien que sufrió de eso después de nuestra derrota en la primera invasión….…

Lo conoce muy bien…..

Por eso es que es más comprensivo al respecto.

-"Llamaremos a Comet para que vea como puede ayudar a su amigo, y ver si tiene refuerzos extras, porque estamos hablando de devolver a un buen tirador para tratamiento psiquiátrico, y tener otras 2 soldados heridas por al menos 25 días", comentaba yo.

-"Esta bien, pero a la vez vamos a darle el aviso de que si el Cazador ahora sabe que tenemos Equestres con nosotros, es posible que veamos más peligros en cada misión, como el hecho del aumento de armadura de las unidades roboticas y de nuevos tipos de unidades enemigas", decía Bradford todo serio.

-"Muy bien", decía yo como procedía a comunicarme con el comandante Comet…..

Sobre como pude olvidar que…..

No existe misiones fáciles en estos momentos….

Más bien….nunca lo hicieron….

-..-..-..-..-..-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-

 **Dra. Clansy**

 **2 días después**

 **En la enfermería del Avenger**

 **3:23 am hora local**

No voy a mentir….

Cuando me llegaron estas 2 pacientes, sentí como se mojaba un poco mi pantalón por la excitación de ver tan retadores casos.

Pero….*se pone ella a poner ambas manos en la mano llena de intravenosas de Starlight, como le mira, mientras tiene una mirada de culpa esta Clansy.*

Cuando note que Tygan, uno de los pocos con quien puedo conversar a bordo, y sentir que hablo con un verdadero colega…..me miro como si viera a un asesino…..

Cuando solo mencione como era de fascinante esos disparos del francotirador que dejo así a estos soldados…..

…

Bueno, no se siento nada bien….

Porque es la misma mirada que le di a esa noble al que le robe su puesto para estudiar medicina.

Una chica ególatra que no piensa nada más que en su satisfacción personal…que solo iba a ir para calentar el asiento, y a comprar en todas las tiendas caras de Canterlot tal cual maldita niña rica…..

Me convertí básicamente en lo que odio…..

Y esa sensación no me gusta….*pensaba ella con gran pesar*

Pero lo que más me da miedo también….. es que otra parte de mi me dice…..

Que no esta nada mal…

Una parte muy profunda de mi me dice eso…

….

Es posible que realmente lo que hice después de la universidad me haya cambiado para peor?

Será prudente preguntar por más detalles?

O es posible que me arrepienta por ello?

*apreta con más fuerza la mano de Starlight*

Creo que si apenas hablan de mi pasado…..es obvio que es lo segundo si es que pregunto…..*piensa eso como baja la cabeza*

Es lógico…ahora que lo pienso mejor…..

Y talvez…esto sea lo mejor también…..

Una especie de segunda oportunidad para empezar de nuevo….

Ser una doctora de verdad…..alguien que salve vidas y cure heridas que nadie más puede sanar…*pensaba ella como sonreía levemente pese a que no levantaba su cabeza*

Ese siempre fue mi sueño, y puedo cumplirlo ahora…..*entonces mira a Galicia…*

Pero también esa voz profunda dentro de mí me dice…

Que lo averigüe….que….deba…recordar…..*pensaba ella en una especie de trance como sin darse cuenta levantaba su mano hacia Galicia*

-"Doctora Clansy", decía una voz familiar, que me hizo detenerme en seco, ver mi mano, y devolverla con vergüenza….

Debo…debo esforzarme por no traer ese pasado de nuevo…

Por algo es que me dieron esa segunda oportunidad, y debo usarla..

-"Si….", decía yo en voz baja, para no molestar a los pacientes, como miro hacia la fuente de la voz.

Y es la teniente Switie Drops que se acercaba desde la entrada a la enfermería, vestía simplemente unos pantalones y una polera sin mangas, como venía descalza.

-"Les paso algo, que esta aquí despierta a estas horas?", pregunto ella preocupada como se acerco a mí y estábamos casi frente a frente, mientras señalaba a sus amigas.

-"No…solo las monitoreo cada 4 horas para ver sus estados…..después de todo, aunque pude ayudar a regenerar la carne alrededor de sus arterias, huesos y nervios, aun están a carne viva….y necesito estar vigilante por si contrae alguna infección", decía yo con calma, para tranquilizarla.

Y talvez….calmarme a mi también, pese a que tenía 1 millón de pensamientos rondando en mi cabeza.

-"Esta bien….al menos ya están mejor….", decía ella como se la veía más relajada, y miraba a Starlight, con una mirada de culpabilidad muy clara.

-"Ni tanto…ya no puedo acelerar su curación gracias a mi magia, y tampoco pueden recibir más suero o se acabarían con rapidez nuestras existencias, así que talvez no despierten hasta dentro de 1 semana, y talvez recién pueda darle de alta 2 semanas después a esa semana….", decía yo casi en automático con mi voz seria….

Como ella se veía aun más triste y culpable…..

-"Pero, gracias a que tu les diste un buen tratamiento de primeros auxilios, fue porque regresaron con vida en primer lugar, y eso es mejor, que talvez no verlos aquí….", decía yo algo apenada como me di cuenta lo fría que fui.

Intentando darle esperanza…..

-"Si…pero…..a pesar de que nos entreno para esto…..uno nunca esta preparado para algo así…no importa cuanto intentes no tener sentimientos por tus pacientes…..no te prepara para verlos muertos en tus brazos…..aunque sea por unos segundos….", decía ella aun sonando toda triste.

Pero con una expresión menos triste que antes.

Aunque…una cosa que dijo me llamo la atención.

-"Yo…te entrene?", pregunto confundida…..

-"Oh…cierto…la amnesia…..", decía ella aun viéndose triste….pero lo dije avergonzada mientras sonreía levemente.

-"Usted en los tiempos de paz, pese a que estaba ocupada en sus proyectos secretos, tenía tiempo para entrenar a los que serían los próximos médicos de campo….nos enseño que los que salvarían las vidas de los pacientes, no serían los doctores, seríamos nosotros….que el doctor en el hospital o enfermería solo tendría que terminar de sanarlo", decía ella.

Si…..es algo que yo diría… *pensó ella como medio sonreía*

Y no es un mal consejo la verdad….

-"Y que para salvar vidas, debías ser tan frio como los proyectiles que atravesaban a tus pacientes, ya un compañero se encargaría de confortarlo…tu único objetivo es estabilizarlo, no darle apoyo moral ni nada de eso….pero es difícil hacerlo cuando el que estas atendiendo ha sido parte de tu vida por tanto tiempo…..", decía ella algo triste en eso ultimo.

Ok…..eso talvez haya sido mi yo del pasado…..

-"Pero…..Starlight no es la pony que odiabas?", pregunto yo confundida.

-"Si…pero, nadie merece morir de esa forma cobarde….por la espalda, sin oportunidad de luchar…..además…..ella me salvo en la ultima misión al levantar escudos para protegernos, en vez de solo correr y esconderse…..así que, en cierto modo…..se la debía", decía ella toda pensativa.

Claro que si se la debías!

Por todos los cielos, acaso realmente convertí a buenos ponys en…mi yo pasado?

-"Escucha, esta bien intentar mantener la cabeza fría mientras tratas a tus pacientes, después de todo, estas intentando mantenerlo con vida, y necesitaras toda tu concentración para ello, pero, recuerda esto…..aun ellos son seres vivos con metas y sentimientos como tu y como yo…..que no se te olvide eso….", decía yo toda seria como me marchaba.

Realmente…realmente necesito tomar aire….y aclarar mis ideas.

No estoy en estos momentos capaz de pensar con claridad en estos momentos.

-"Esta bien…", es lo único que respondió una confundida Switie Drops como yo me marchaba…..

.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-.

 **Pixi**

 **Más tarde ese día**

 **7:30 am**

 **Bar/cafetería del Avenger.**

Mierda…esta peor de lo que creí….*pensaba ella como se acercaba a la barra del bar, donde estaba Fresh, con un tarro de cerveza a su lado, que parece que ya fue usado muchas veces, mientras el esta mirando solo la barra…*

Si fuera un changeling de antes, su aura de tristeza y miseria me envenenaría….

Ahora, no me produce nada físico, pero, emocionalmente, me hace sentir muy mal por el.

-"Fresh…..hable con Comet…y la comandante Lola…..y están de acuerdo sobre si es que quieres…..puedes volver a casa…..", decía yo con suavidad y tacto como me acercaba a el, y me sentaba en el taburete de al lado.

-"No gracias…no será necesario…..", decía el con su voz algo ronca, sin siquiera mirarme.

Después de todo…que se te venga de golpe el recuerdo más horrible de tu vida….debe ser demoledor….debió haber estado bebiendo mucho y talvez llorando…

-"Fresh…no estás bien….necesitas ayuda de nuevo….", decía yo como intentaba tocarle el hombro.

Pero el me agarro la mano antes de que pudiera hacerlo con tal fuerza que casi siento que casi me parte los dedos en el proceso.

-"Lo se…..pero, aquí me necesitan más…..sin mi…otros morirán…..", decía el todo serio pese a su voz ronca, como en seguida me solto, como se dio cuenta de lo que me hizo, "Lo siento", dijo avergonzado…..

-"Si, pero, en tu estado actual….no vas a salvar a nadie", decía yo toda seria, pero sin levantar la voz.

-"Jajaja….se nota que no habías ni nacido….cuando aun heridos, nos sacaron al luchar en la primera invasión….", decía el un torno burlón y de enojo a la vez, como ya esa risa me dejo oler su aliento cargado de alcohol y de descuidar su higiene personal….

Un olor horrible…..pero he olido peores….

-"Porque el destino del mundo dependía de ello…..y aun así, con los órganos destrozados….me sacaron a luchar…..y aunque ganamos….fue a un costo tremendo….demasiado diría yo…..", decía el como lo vi apretar los puños y regresar sus lagrimas a sus ojos.

-"Por eso es que esto no me va a detener para proteger a los demás…..nadie tiene que pasar por lo que yo pase….no más…..", decía el todo determinado y serio, "Se lo prometí a Quickie….", dijo eso en voz baja.

Talvez sin intención real de que yo lo escuchara…..

Pero eso trae a la cuestión algo más….

Yo estaba presente….oculta en la ventilación cuando vi lo que paso en la enfermería hace unos días.

Y alguien no voltea así por nada…..

-"Quickie…..te hablo de nuevo verdad?", pregunto yo con más calma.

Si….de nuevo.

Comet menciono que cuando pudieron regresarlo al hospital cuando huyo después de enterarse que su prometida murió.

El le conto, que en el camino, cuando su cuerpo ya no daba más porque aun no se había recuperado, y se desmayo, cayendo a tierra….

Pudo escuchar la voz de Quickie diciéndole, "No te rindas"

Lo que le hizo despertarse y evitar su caída y morir en el proceso.

Aunque, ahora, cuando apenas mencione su nombre, vi su cuerpo tensarse…

No dijo nada por varios segundos….

-"Si…", dijo después de un tenso silencio…..

-"Entonces sabes que debes regresar por ayuda Fresh….escuchar la voz de los muertos nunca es buena señal…", decía yo más comprensiva, que seria.

*el suspiro*

-"Pero si me voy…quien me va a reemplazar, quien va a venir a proteger a mis compañeras?", pregunto el preocupado ahora mirándome.

Notándose sus ojos rojos de una combinación de tantas cosas en estos momentos…

Como su aliento de borracho me da directo a la nariz…..

-"Una pony que prefiere morir a que Advent gane mi Fresh…..la heroína Vitka de Aztecolt se ofreció a venir a ser la representante de los Equestres en esta nave, además de la capitana Gabby, la mejor soldado que el ejercito de voluntarios grifos puede ofrecer", decía yo.

-"Mmmm….y por cuanto tiempo estaría fuera yo?", pregunto el aun preocupado.

-"Tu tomate todo el tiempo que quieras Fresh…después de todo…..puede que tengamos todo para sanar tu cuerpo…pero aun toma tiempo sanar todo lo que esta aquí y es algo que ni la magia o tecnología puede acelerar su recuperación…..…..", decía yo con una voz tranquila, como ponía mi dedo en donde esta su corazón.

-"Cierto…", decía el como bajaba la mirada.

-"Ahora vamos campeón, te ayudare a asearte…..y desintoxicarte antes de salir….", decía yo con una sonrisa como me levantaba.

-"Bien…creo que algo de limpieza no me vendría mal antes de ver a mis amigos…..", decía el ya más relajado….

Como se levanto, pero se tambaleaba demasiado, así que deje que se apoyara sobre mi….mientras caminábamos de regreso a las barracas…

Al menos no depositaba todo su peso sobre mi….porque así como esta dudo que lo hubiera podido cargar yo sola.

.-..-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Comandante Lola**

 **Hangar del Avenger.**

 **11:23 am**

*estaba ella, Bradford y Pixi presentes allí esperando*

-"Bienvenidas al Avenger señoras", decía yo con respeto a las 2 que acaban de llegar.

Una esta vestida con ropa de los 2000, o sea pantalones azules, y una polera negra, mientras usa botas negras.

Como se le ve sus brazaletes en sus brazos que ocultan del otro lado sus cuchillas, y esas son todas las armas que lleva consigo…..

Mientras que la otra viste con una armadura de color gris, y unas alas enormes a comparación de la señorita Vitka que sus alas que pegadas a su cuerpo le ocupa toda la espalda eran a comparación, más pequeñas que las de la señorita de la armadura, que sus alas son tan grandes, que esta a la par con su cabeza, y solo un poco más debajo de su trasero.

O.

Y en sus dedos de la armadura terminan como garras, una diferencia notable a como se le ve a comparación de la armadura Equestre.

Además de al igual que Fresh, lleva con ella, un gran rifle de francotirador.

Además de ser casi tan alto como el, de al menos 1.85mt, talvez sin la armadura un poco menos…

-"Gracias la verdad, realmente estoy muy emocionada por seguir aportando a esta causa…", decía la de la armadura de una manera tan emocionada como la de una niña, y su voz no esta lejos de parecerse a la de una.

-"Si, si, mientras pueda seguir rebanando alienígenas, por mi no hay problema en donde este", decía Vitka toda seria.

Su porte de mujer ruda e imponente y su acento, casi parece ser la líder de un cartel de drogas de latinoamerica.

-"Bueno, Vitka, como eres la representante de tu país, quisiéramos hablar más a fondo contigo un momento, como no tuvimos la oportunidad de hacerlo antes", decía Bradford todo serio, pero respetuoso igualmente.

-"No hay problema", decía ella muy tranquila.

-"Y yo que voy a hacer?", pregunto emocionada, la que según Comet, debe ser la capitana Gabby.

-"Yo te guiare donde dejar tu armadura y arma, y darte ropa para que uses a bordo", decía Pixi.

-"Lo de la ropa no hay problema", decía Gabby como de la mochila que era parte de su armadura sacaba algo de ropa, "Conseguí algo de ropa en la base y la traje conmigo".

-"Bueno, eso si que les alegrara a los que tuve que donaran algo de ropa….", sonreía nerviosamente Pixi, "Pero igual vamos, ellos tienes que hablar en privado después de todo", decía ella.

-"Muy bien", decía esa Gabby con esa voz toda animada y repleta de positivismo.

Y mientras dejaban las 2 la zona.

Pudimos estar los 3 por fin solos.

-"Y…..que quieren saber…..?", pregunto Vitka toda tranquila.

-"Bueno….escuchamos que fuiste una espía antes de la invasión", decía yo seriamente.

-"Si, y la mejor, si querías que capturara, eliminara o destruyera algo en sigilo, era tu chica", decía Vitka toda emocionada.

-"Entonces, además de misiones de asalto, nos preguntábamos si también estarías dispuesta a participar en misiones para dar con ubicaciones secretas dentro de Advent", decía Bradford.

-"Mmmm…..es algo que estaría 100% dispuesta, porque ese es mi terreno de operación, y aunque en los ultimos años no eh estado haciendo misiones de espionaje, solamente entrenando para ser un militar más en este conflicto galáctico, no me he olvidado de cómo hacer mi viejo trabajo, después de todo, lo he hecho desde que tenía 14 años, hasta los 30", decía ella con gran orgullo.

-"Y cuantos años tienes?", pregunto yo con curiosidad.

-"56", decía ella toda sonriente, "Y todavía me mantengo"

La verdad que la veía de arriba a abajo y la verdad es que máximo, parece de 35, con solo unas pequeñas arrugas en su cara de modelo de calendario.

Aunque si, algunos cabellos grises en su cabello azul, y sus ojos con iris rojos le ayudan a tener la misma mirada de una joven que podría patearte el trasero si quisiera.

La edad del jefe central….

Eso si que es una gran coincidencia.

-"Aunque….usted tampoco se ve nada mal, porque por lo que escuche, ambos rondamos la misma edad", decía Vitka con una mirada picarona a Bradford.

-"Si, pero, podemos regresar al tema que nos amerita por favor", decía Bradford como se sentía algo incomodo porque después de todo, una alienígena le acaba de lanzar un cumplido…..

-"Esta bien, me alegra saber que estoy trabajando con profesionales", decía Vitka como sonreía, "Pero, si eso es todo, ire a ver con quien voy a tener que trabajar, y ver si talvez me puedan seguir el ritmo", decía ella algo ególatra.

-"Eso era lo principal, ya si quiere contarnos algo más, estare en mi oficina la mayor parte del tiempo", decía yo con calma.

Porque ya nos contaron lo principal de ella.

Ya indagar más sería ya una conversación casual, y en estos momentos, tenemos otras cosas que hacer que eso, que hoy Tygan termina con la investigación de un nuevo invento muy necesario para las tropas.

-"Bien, y no se preocupen, yo hallare por mi cuenta las barracas", decía ella como se marchaba.

Y nosotros nos fuimos después de ella, para ir directo al laboratorio de Tygan.

Y una vez ya más avanzados dentro de la nave, ambos hablamos un rato.

-"Es bueno saber que tenemos a alguien con tanta experiencia a bordo", comentaba Bradford.

-"Si, no todos los días te encuentras con una espía con el acento y tono de jefa de un cartel del narcotráfico", decía yo.

-"Cierto, pero definitivamente nos será de utilidad para hallar mas sitios donde se este construyendo más plantas para el proyecto Avatar", decía Bradford seriamente.

-"O si lo que dijo Fresh en su informe antes de tener su colapso…sobre que talvez…..los elegidos siguen vivos, así que seguiría enviar a alguien a que encuentre sus bases de operaciones", comentaba yo.

-"Es verdad", comentaba Bradford.

Después de esa respuesta caminamos en silencio por un trecho más…..

Hasta que….

-"Es cosa mía…..o la espía te ha intentando coquetear…", decía yo algo pensativa.

-"Si, lo note, por eso cambie de tema, después de todo, estar con ese tipo de pensamientos ahora….no es el adecuado", comentaba Bradford todo reservado.

-"Lo se…no se como ellos pueden andar así….aun cuando saben a que nos enfrentamos", decía yo toda pensativa.

-"Debe ser su modo de afrontar las cosas…después de todo, pasaron de casi 1000 años de paz, a enfrentarse a una invasión alienígena, una guerra mundial y a que casi se desata el apocalipsis en su planeta varias veces, en menos de 30 años, talvez pensar en temas de amor y amistad les ayude a afrontar todo esto", decía Bradford algo pensativo.

-"Si…porque la otra opción…..bueno….ya la conocemos muy bien ambos", decía yo seriamente.

-"Lamentablemente si….", decía el en voz baja como seguimos caminando al laboratorio.

-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-..-.-.-..-

 **Dra. Clansy.**

 **1 hora después….**

 **En el quirófano, en la zona de la enfermería del Avenger**

-"Bueno, me alegran que hayan más de los nuestros aquí, pero, tengo que verificar sus estados actuales de salud, solo para saber si tienen una herida interna o enfermedad sin tratar antes de venir aquí", decía yo toda tranquila.

Como tenía a la capitana Gabby, que vestía ahora una polera gris de mangas cortas, un pantalón azul y zapatillas blancas en vez de su armadura.

Y a la heroína de Aztecolt Vitka también vestida de manera presentable.

-"No hay problema"; decía Vitka como no dejaba de mirarme con precaución como se quitaba la ropa mientras no dejaba de tener contacto visual conmigo.

-"Esta bien para mi, después de todo nunca uno puede ser demasiada precavida", decía Gabby toda animada como estaba levantando su polera para revelar las enormes glándulas mamarias que tiene…..

Y creía que ser la mujer más alta a bordo ya era suficiente para esta señorita…

-"Bien….ahora no se preocupen, soy una profesional, y lo que haga no les hará daño alguno", decía yo como empece con Vitka una vez terminaron de desvestirse.

Como estábamos en esta habitación privada.

Viéndole de cerca su cuerpo….mientras tenía mis manos con mi magia encendida para escanear su cuerpo.

Mmmm….tiene casi mi edad…..

Pero su piel esta tan cuidada como la mía…que casi parece que estoy escaneando la piel de una chica de 35 años.

Es una mujer fuerte para haber sido pegaso.

Brazos tonificados, piernas y espaldas igual, aunque no tiene tanto abdomen tonificado al frente.

Pero no es gorda, esta en lo que podría suponer, su peso ideal….con la altura que tiene.

Tiene uno que otro hueso que fue fracturado en el pasado, pero todos curaron bien, así que el cuidado medico que tuvo en el pasado fue decente…..

Y las cicatrices que tiene en su cuerpo demuestran que es una peleadora de a cortas distancias.

Fumadora….aunque no compulsiva…una casual, por como están sus pulmones…y su corazón.

Hígado bien, aunque hay señales de que no es virgen, en lo que respecta a bebidas, así que ella también es una bebedora casual…

Pero esta sana.

Y su sistema reproductor…a ver…por las caderas anchas…y su vagina estirada…..a parte de que tiene sexo con regularidad….y muy reciente, como hay espermatozoides aun dentro…..

Y que son de humano…

Ella al parecer ha tenido….

4 partos exitosos de manera natural, así que además de guerrera, su aparato reproductor es de los mejores, al poder cumplir con 4 gestaciones sin haber sufrido problema alguno.

Luego no encuentro señal alguna de enfermedades.

Asi que….en conclusión…

-"Estas en perfectas condiciones Vitka, y si me permite decirlo, me alegra ver a una compatriota aquí, y saber que nuestro país al menos ya no es el vertedero que era antes", decía yo con calma….

Y en serio, no decir lo que realmente pensaba de mi país.

-"Si….si…", decía ella sin muchas ganas de hablarme, como, con una rapidez que solo podrías ver de una cobra al atacar, con un golpe rápido me dio en la garganta.

No lo suficientemente fuerte como para romperme la traquea y matarme, aunque casi lo hizo, como me quede al instante sin poder casi respirar….

-"Pero ahora no tanto gracias a los alienígenas", dijo sin ningún remordimiento como se retiraba mientras recogía su ropa

Y yo usaba mi magia para ayudarme a sanar mi cuello…..

Ok….me lo busque con ese ultimo comentario….

Sabía que debía haberme controlado más…

-"Ok…..ahora se que debo controlar más mis palabras…..", decía yo sonando algo ronca mientras me sobaba el cuello.

-"Bueno, es que realmente su país fue muy golpeado…así que esta sensible sobre ello", decía Gabby algo triste por ella.

-"Escuche de ello….pero no pensé que era tan grave…..", decía yo.

-"Lo es….", decía Gabby algo deprimida.

-"Y al menos en tu nación no tanto verdad?", pregunto yo como inicio mi escaneo en ella y mirar de cerca su cuerpo en busca de imperfecciones o heridas.

-"No, como básicamente todo lo principal estaba bajo tierra, así que no perdimos gran cosa", decía ella algo animada al menos.

Bien…..algo es algo.

Entonces….

Veamos que tenemos aquí ya.

Mmmm…piel blanca como la de un humano caucásico…

Musculos…..mmm…como lo imagine, tan fuerte como un pony tierra…..ademas de que tiene musculos marcados y un abdomen tonificado, demuestra que se mantiene en forma.

Así que debe ser más fuerte que un grifo hembra promedio

No por nada los grifos en biología interespecies, dicen que los grifos son como pony tierras con alas, picos y garras.

Por su fuerza aumentada.

Y su tamaño.

Y, aunque los grifos nacen con plumas gruesas para soportar el frio en grandes alturas, al ser humanas, ahora se nota que su grasa corporal y su piel esta como más compacta….para mayor conservación de calor corporal.

Y eso incluye los enormes glándulas mamarias, que son sacos de grasas mayormente….*los apreta con algo de tosquedad haciendo que Gabby se sonroje*

Y como lo imagine….no son suaves, son algo duros,…..la grasa dentro de ellas parece casi tan dura como los musculos…

Así para soportar las bajísimas temperaturas.

Pero por lo demás, no es nada maligno, más bien funciona de tal forma que es compatible con la vida.

Aunque…tiene piernas y pubis algo velludos…..

Mmmm...supongo que para mantener algo de calor corporal en donde no puede haber mucha grasa…..

Además, su espalda no tiene nada de esa grasa especial, porque sus alas plegadas contra su espalda funcionan tan bien como una gruesa manta.

Ahora….continuando más internamente…

Corazón y pulmones totalmente saludables.

Higado y páncreas totalmente funcional y sanos.

Joder…..y tiene 26 años, y es una grifo…..

Es impresionante que una grifo a esta edad tenga tal estado de salud.

Por su estilo de vida, pensé que tendría algo más….

Pero no.

Ni fracturas tiene, aunque se unas leves magulladuras ya sanadas.

Pero de su fase de entrenamiento por lo viejas que son…

Esta chica parece todo un ejemplo de la salud…..

Además de muy bonita…..

Su carita de angel y personalidad parece que podrían atraer a cualquiera…

Pero….

Es 100% virgen, joder, ni siquiera parece que se metió sus garras para satisfacerse….

Y no….no es asexual, sus hormonas son normales…

Bueno, normales según como llegan a este mundo.

Que cuando le llegue la época de celo, ya querra tener algo allí adentro, no importa que cuanto autocontrol tenga.

Pero en si, es realmente sorprendente, alguien así sea…virgen.

En Equestria alguien así de perfecta ya tendría varios pretendientes…y talvez ya por su segundo hijo.

Aunque claro, tener un hijo con alguien que parece que puede levantar con una mano 70kg…

Como que mejor solo quedarse en el sexo y nada de trabajos manuales…con la pareja.

-"Oye…en serio nunca has tenido pareja alguna?", pregunto yo toda curiosa como terminaba de escanear a este espécimen de la perfeccion grifo.

Ella me miro sorprendida, como se sonrojaba.

-"No…es que los grifos no les gustan demasiado que una hembra sea….como decirlo, demasiado femenina….", decía ella algo sonrojada y apenada.

-"Ohh…porque, eres hermosa, y como grifo en Equestria, creo que más de un semental o yegua te hubiera querido invitar a salir….", decía yo.

-"Lo se…pero…como capitana de la guardia civil, no podía abandonar mi nación para solo buscar pareja…", decía ella toda sonrojada.

-"Si fue todo un lío para solo poder tomarme unos días libres para ir a Equestria y entender un poquito más sobre las cutie marks y si los grifos podían obtener una", decía ella algo triste.

-"Debe ser porque tienes ADN de unicornio", decía yo con calma.

-"Ohhh…..mi madre dijo que podría ser de unicornio, no que es de unicornio exactamente…..", decía ella sorprendida, "Puedes saber de quien exactamente?", pregunto ella con gran curiosidad.

-"Podría saber si era un unicornio de Eastland, de Equestria o de Aztecolt, pero no el pony en cuestión", decía yo seriamente.

Porque si hay algunas diferencias.

Los unicornios de Aztecolt no tienen muchas conexiones nerviosas en su cerebro y cuerno, por tanto no son tan poderosos como los de Equestria y Eastland.

Y los Eastland, tienen aun más conexiones nerviosas con el cuerno, haciendo que sean más poderosos que los Equestres.

Pero los Equestres tienen una mayor capacidad de acumular más magia dentro de ellos.

-"Oh, esta bien", decía ella más calmada, "Pero por lo demás…..estoy sana?", pregunto ella intentando animarse.

Mmm…..talvez sabe que su potencial padre este muerto.

Por eso no me insiste en eso….

-"Eres la persona más saludable en esta nave señorita, puedes irte", decía yo.

-"Genial", decía ella con una sonrisa como recogía sus ropas para vestirse de nuevo.

Si…..talvez realmente solo quería saber donde dejar flores por respeto.

O escupir su tumba por dejarla.

Quien sabe…..

Realmente…el mundo de Equs ha cambiado tanto, que ya ni le reconozco y ya no se que sigue siendo igual y que no.

.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.

 **Comandante Lola.**

 **22 de abril.**

 **Su habitación privada de la comandante.**

 **1:45 pm**

Bueno, las nuevas armaduras ya están listas y reemplazaran a las que tenemos.

Una protección adicional para el resto de nuestros soldados, pero lamentablemente aun ni estamos cerca del nivel de armaduras de los Equestres. *pensaba ella mientras leí en una tablet los ultimos informes de los laboratorios*

Aunque tenemos ya a nuestra disposición los conocimientos de todas las unidades de Advent y como combatirlas, además de armas nuevas y equipo que surgió de esas investigaciones.

Aun nos faltan desarrollar armaduras.

Y todos los nuevos equipos que surgieron de las investigaciones, pero, aun no hay muchos ingenieros a bordo para desarrollarlas, apenas unos 5 y ellos están ocupados en otras zonas de la nave y salas.

Necesitamos más para terminar todos nuestros proyectos y equipo para nuestros soldados.

Además, con cada daño que reciben las armaduras Equestres, se quedan sin refacciones con cada misión y si no recibimos su nuevo cargamento de suministros pronto, ellos tendrán que usar nuestras armaduras.

Y viendo como Advent puede tener ahora como prioridad matarlos.

Eso los pondrá en altísimo riesgo.

Aggg….

Es todo un lío con cada maldita semana que pasa….. *pensaba ella toda estresada como bajaba la tablet*

Al menos, la Camara de Sombras, la sala especial para investigar la muestra que trajimos de un laboratorio de altísimo secreto de Advent estará lista pronto.

Y de allí podremos por fin obtener respuestas.

Y que haya valido la penas que el equipo Alpha casi fuera aniquilado.

Además, en estos momentos Bradford esta en contacto con la resistencia que lucha contra Advent en la región sur de latinoamerica.

Y así con esa facción de nuestro lado, ya tendríamos a toda America conectada en la resistencia contra Advent, y por tanto más zonas para poder triangular la ubicación de donde esta el maldito laboratorio secreto donde tienen a la líder de los Equestres.

Puede que Advent no nos deje descansar ni un poco.

Pero al menos, nuestros avances nos acercan cada vez más a la victoria.

Y es algo que Advent sabe…..no por nada sigue y sigue intentando detenernos con más fuerza.

Y saber que los ancianos nos tienen miedo…..

Es algo que me anima a continuar.

 _-"Comandante, la resistencia informa sobre 3 posibles blancos de nuevo"_ , decían por el intercomunicador de mi habitación. Como todos los datos nuevos le llegan a su tablet.

*y los empieza a leer*

Bueno, estos de Advent realmente están exprimiéndonos con ya 3 misiones en menos de 2 semanas…..parece que están dejando vulnerable a propósito varios blancos VIP para que podamos atacarlos y así intentar acabarnos, porque saben que tenemos Equestres entre nosotros.

Trampas perfectamente elaboradas…

Que hasta ahora no les ha funcionado.

En fin, a ver cual de las 3 es la trampa que más nos beneficiaria si ganamos…

Mmm…..

Rescatar VIP ingeniero de….mierda, la ciudad de Los Angeles, en territorio Advent en el oeste de USA, en plena base de la milicia de Advent local, en una celda para disidentes, esperando ser enviado a quien sabe donde…..

Alta probabilidad de refuerzos enemigos.

Y una pequeña ventana de oportunidad para salir de allí, antes de que los cazas de intercepción lleguen para derribar el Skyranger….

Una misión complicada otra vez.

Pero no imposible.

Ahora….a quien envio…

El equipo Alpha es para el dia, y el Beta para la noche….

Y los Equestres…..ellos solo cuentan con solo 5 soldados ahora…..

Mmmmmm…

Voy a llamar al equipo Beta, y a los nuevos del mundo de los Equestres para esta misión.

Que…mejor le llamo a ese el equipo como el nombre de su planeta, Equs.

Como ahora va a tener soldados de distintos países de su mundo.

No sería justo llamar al equipo solo Equestre.

.-.-.-..-.-..-.-..-

 **25 min después…..**

 **En el hangar.**

Solo 4 muy específicos del grupo Beta llame para esta misión.

Luisa nos servirá muy bien con su dron de batalla y su habilidad de Hacker.

Josue nos servirá porque es un hombre agil y rápido, perfecto para moverse entre edificios.

Elena Dragunova por sus habilidades de tiradora, en especial en sigilo.

Y, Tenz Tzen, sus habilidades psionicas que aprendió de los Equestres nos servirán también.

Y ya de ultimo, están presente las 2 soldados nuevas de Equs.

Vitka y Gabby.

Que en efecto, tenía razón con Gabby, mide alrededor de 1,84 mt.

Siendo la persona más alta aquí presente.

Y…no solo eso…..*mira los pechos enormes de Gabby que apenas son contenidas por una polera gris manga corta, sin sostén*

Mmm….porque las hembras de Equs presumen de tener unos mejores atributos….. *pensaba ella algo envidiosa, pero sin mostrarlo a los presentes*

-"Tenemos el día de hoy la misión para rescatar a un ingeniero en una barraca de ADVENT de la ciudad de Los Angeles, en 5 horas, va a haber refuerzos enemigos de manera constante una vez los detecten, además de que sus cazas estarán listos para llegar a la zona en minutos, así que estarán contra reloj, mientras que la sargento Luisa, va a ser su líder de pelotón el día de hoy", decía yo de forma seria mientras la señalaba, "Preguntas?"

-"Que tan altos son sus edificios para poder maniobrar en la ciudad?", pregunto Vitka.

-"Muchos superan los 30 a 50 pisos de altura en la ciudad, pero los de la zona de acción, son de menos de 4 pisos, porque la misma barraca tiene un helipuerto para que aterrice sus naves y no necesitan edificios altos cerca para complicar los aterrizajes y no, aterrizar allí no es una opción, por que tienen torretas y mucho personal cercano que abriría fuego apenas se acercaran", decía yo seriamente.

-"Mmm…obstáculos de baja altura, civiles potenciales en la zona, cantidad considerable de enemigos, en contra reloj y un vip a quien rescatar, lo tengo", decía Vitka toda seria.

-"Y a cuantas calles de ese lugar nos dejarán?", pregunto Vitka de nuevo.

-"Aprovechando que es una zona densamente edificada, los de Advent no tendrán tanto rango de acción, así que a 2 calles de distancia como minimo podrán desplegarse", decía yo.

-"Pero, su nave no será detectada apenas entremos a la ciudad?", pregunto Vitka de nuevo.

Veo que es la que realmente quiere todos los datos antes de actuar.

-"No, porque la nave despide una señal de radar que lo confundirá con una nave de Advent apenas empiecen a sobrevolarla, además de que como es normal escuchar naves de asalto de Advent volar en las ciudades, no harán mucho caso de la nave, hasta que ustedes sean desplegados", decía yo seriamente.

-"Alguna pregunta más?", pregunto al ver que se quedo callada, mientras lo piensa por un rato.

-"Si, podemos elegir las armas y armaduras para ir haya no?", pregunto ella seriamente.

-"En efecto, vean las que más le convienen, pero, recuerden llevar siempre un kit de primeros auxilios con ustedes, es lo minimo que pido", decía ella seriamente.

Vitka asintió.

-"Entonces, ya informados, vayan a hacer sus preparativos correspondientes, salen en 5 horas", decía yo seriamente como me retiraba.

-.-…-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-.-

 **4 horas después….**

 **En su habitación Privada.**

Mmmm…..parece que realmente tienen diferentes métodos para prepararse…..

*como ve en su gran televisor las grabaciones de seguridad de la nave, con una pantalla divida para ver a las 2 al mismo tiempo*

*y ve a una Gabby haciendo flexiones en la sala de entrenamiento avanzado, con una ropa de ejercicio, que consiste en un sostén deportivo…..que aunque sea extra grande, apenas hacen algo por contener esas enormes mamarias, además de usar unos pantalones deportivos semi ajustados que marcan sus caderas, y como es casi plana haya atrás, no hay mucho que resaltar*

Aunque admito que es una profesional…y se toma las cosas en serio pese a esa actitud tan alegre…

Con esa ropa que trae puesta, que bien que este sola allí calentando.

*entonces se fija en que hace Vitka*

*y en estos momentos, está más que encantada, teniendo relaciones sexuales con Boris en las duchas, uno de los soldados que están más abiertos a intimar con los de Equs, de manera muy dominante….*

Mmm…..realmente puede ser profesional en las misiones, pero sus métodos para prepararse…bueno….

Son poco ortodoxos…

.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-

 **Sargento Luisa (De XCOM)**

 **En el hangar.**

 **6:15pm**

 **A 30 minutos a punto de despegar**

Las nuevas armaduras eran solo un poco más voluminosas…..pero mientras nos protejan de verdad de los disparos, eso es lo que realmente cuenta.

Aunque al menos son del mismo color verde oscuro que las de kevlar reforzado.

Y talvez para el día de hoy, necesitaremos granadas de alto poder explosivo de los Equestres para asi romper las paredes de las barracas, por si su única entrada esta llena de enemigos.

Que….

Sucede en la mayoría de casos.

Así que es normal para nosotros romper un muro de esas barracas con una granada.

*y todo mientras agarra una granada de las marcadas con color naranja de las cajas*

Y ahora que estas armaduras tiene una agarradera extra para guardar un equipamiento más, por fin podre llevar los cargadores especiales para mis proyectiles.

Balas de "Pantalla Azul", muy buenos para enemigos roboticos y torretas.

-"Mmm…..entonces Tenz Tzen, llevaras el botiquín?", pregunto Josue a Tenz.

.-"Si, no hay problema, después de todo no uso mucho esas cosas", decía Josue como se equipaba el botiquín en la nueva armadura este Tenz.

Que llevaba a la vez debajo de esta armadura un chaleco para protegerse mejor de los ataques cuerpo a cuerpo de los mutones, chrysalidas y Berserkers.

O, y Josue lleva 2 granadas de fuego con el.

Aunque se lo ve desanimado…..

Y yo se porque.

No tiene a esa alienígena de acento latino y de enorme trasero para tener sexo. *pensaba ella con envidia*

Porque todas estas alienígenas se disfrazan de supermodelos….?

Acaso no pueden venir en su forma original?... *se pregunto ella como esta super envidiosa*

Así talvez no nos quitan a nuestros chicos…..*pensaba ella con enojo*

No que sienta algo por Josue….ni nada por el estilo *pensaba ella como se sonrojaba levemente*

-"Así que…..eres tu la líder de esta operación no?", pregunto la nueva llamada Vitka como ya llegaba a tomar las granadas que quiera.

Como la veo vestida de unos pantalones negros, y una polera negra, como también lleva una de las armaduras nuevas que cubren nuestros torsos por completo.

Además de verse cargando un rifle en su espalda, y claro unos brazaletes grises en sus piernas y brazos.

Que por lo que se, son sus cuchillas.

Puede que cuente que es una espía, pero ahora podría ser fácilmente como una unidad de asalto, como Josue.

-"Si….", le respondo.

-"Bien, porque quiero que sepas algo, si nos llegan a descubrir antes de llegar, yo voy a mantenerme en sigilo el mayor tiempo posible para seguir atacándoles por sorpresa, y antes que preguntes como…..quiero que sepas que es mi especialidad, así que no verás a una novata por aquí", decía ella seriamente y a pesar de que tiene el mismo acento que esa latina de gran trasero.

Si que esta es más intimidante.

Como si hablara con una versión femenina de Karlow.

-"Entiendo…..", decía yo intentando sonar algo seria….pero lo dije casi en voz baja…..

Al decir eso, ella fue a buscar que granadas equiparse, como vi a Dragunova sonreír levemente.

Claro que te cae bien….si parece una versión más intimidante tuya….

Rayos, hasta podrían ser hermanas separadas al nacer…..

-"Yo no soy tan sigilosa como me gustaría, pero si una gran tiradora, así que puedo dar apoyo de supresión cuando quieras", decía su compañera.

La mujer más alta que haya visto, además de Sunset.

Además, hasta sus alas podrían ser casi tan grandes como yo…

Podría envolverme ella con sus alas y me taparía completa…

Pero, como alguien tan alta, tiene una voz tan infantil….y alegre, casi como la mia.

-"Esta bien…..es bueno saberlo…..", decía yo más tranquila como la vi buscar por una granada.

Como a la vez podía ver el rifle que tenía…..

Era tan alto como sus alas…

Seguro que con una de esas podría acabar con un sectopodo con una sola bala.

Y la verdad, esta chica alien es una de las pocas que me agrada…..

Más que nada porque no andan de promiscuas….

Y hable con ella también al menos.

Parece una buena persona.

O alienígena….

No se como verlas en estos momentos….

Aunque…..espero que en esta misión no aparezca un maldito monstruo de esos, o un elegido….

No quiero perder a otro más….*pensaba ella con algo de tristeza como ya dejaba la zona de las cajas y esperar con los demás el momento de partir*

.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-…-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.

 **Y allí va.**

 **Traumas y más traumas.**

 **La guerra les pasa factura no solo en lo físico.**

 **Además, de que recién me di cuenta que me quede sin personajes secundarios que vean desde su punto de vista, cuando recordé que Galicia, Fresh y Starlight son justo los 3 que uso para narrar lo que pasa desde su punto de vista en batalla.**

 **Así que allí esta.**

 **Una humana francesa va a ser la que tenga su punto de vista.**

 **-"Sabía que no podías planear tan a detalle las cosas y cometerías un error"; decía Seras toda burlona para molestarme.**

 **-"Hey….al me di cuenta….al menos a la hora de haberlo publicado…", decía yo todo avergonzado.**

 **-"Autor…en serio, una hora después?", pregunto Seras como movía sus ojos hacia un lado diciendo con su mirada que era la típica de…. "Pero que idiota eres a veces"**

 **-"Hey, nadie es perfecto, además, que en las clases virtuales nos dan muchas tareas y como que con esta computadora es un infierno trabajar en todos los sentidos de la palabra, quitándome así mucho tiempo las clases", decía yo el autor.**

 **-"Aja….", decía ella sin creerlo.**

 **-"Pero oye, al menos publico no?", pregunto yo.**

 **-"Si….esa dedicación no te la quita nadie", decía Seras toda sonriente.**

 **-"Y…tienes unas buenas nuevas….algo interesante que decir?", pregunto yo.**

 **-"Nada de nada mi autor, ya has usado todos los memes, y parodias del libro, al punto de que usas memes actuales que algunos que ni su creador recordara a la semana siguiente", decía Seras.**

 **-"Como….el shipear al Doom Slayer y a Anabelle de Animal Crossing?", pregunto yo.**

 **-"En especial eso…que en la escala de bizarres que he presenciado en mi vida, le doy un 6 sobre 10", decía Seras.**

 **-"Lo se, esta bien loco", decía yo con una sonrisa.**

 **-"Si, no lo niego, jeje….", decía Seras con una sonrisa.**

 **-"Pero ya, puede que haya terminado algo a tiempo este fanfic, pero tampoco es para abusar, así que…Seras, ya sabes que hacer", decía yo.**

 **-"Muy bien, lectores que ven esta cosa loca, ya saben que hacer, no se olviden de comentar y seguir sobreviviendo, que no merecen irse de este mundo sin antes leer el final de esta bizarres, es como el maldito final de One Piece, tenemos que vivir para verlo al menos por el mame, si solo conoces ese anime por el mame a que todos moriremos antes de ver el final", decía Seras con una sonrisa.**

 **-"Como ella dijo mis queridos lectores", digo yo con una sonrisa al final igualmente.**


	118. Chapter 118

_**Capitulo 118: Sigilo de Equs 101**_

 **Sargento Luisa**

 **Los Angeles, ciudad controlada por Advent.**

 **22 de abril del 2036**

 **7:02 pm.**

 _-"Tienen 20 minutos antes de que se cierre la ventana de oportunidad para sacarlos de allí equipo Beta"_ , decía el jefe central Bradford por la radio.

-"Enterado", conteste yo.

Mientras bajabamos en el techo de un edificio de 3 pisos.

Con las antenas de comunicaciones de las barracas de Advent viéndose a 2 calles al noreste de nuestra posición.

había varios edificios en nuestro camino, y casi hasta podríamos caminar por los techos, pero se ve anchos pasillos entre ellos como para hacer eso y que muchos varían en numero de pisos.

Además de algunos postes para iluminar esta noche.

Me asome un poco hacia abajo para ver cuantos civiles había a esta hora en el pasillo ancho antes del siguiente edificio justo en nuestro camino hacia las barracas.

Y no había muchos.

Tampoco algún enemigo cercano, pero de seguro al ver nuestra nave ya se habrán puesto en alerta.

-"Chicas, pueden llevarnos hacia el siguiente edificio?", pregunto yo seriamente como miraba a las que tenían alas.

-"Yo ire por mi cuenta", comento Dragunova, mientras usaba el gancho de su armadura especial para poder pasar al siguiente edificio con rapidez.

Que era solo de 2 pisos.

Mientras las voladoras nos llevaron sin problemas al siguiente edificio.

En estos techos planos.

Andamos por ese techo hasta llegar al otro extremo, para pasar otra vez al siguiente edificio, sin ningún enemigo a la vista esta vez….

Como lo único que nos separa es solo un balcón y era otra vez uno de 3 pisos, como el edificio en que estábamos no conecta con el que tiene al lado.

Y me extrañaba que no hubiera ningún enemigo a la vista.

Pero, vimos el porque…justamente al llegar al otro extremo de esta.

Había un maldito parque, entre nosotros y la barraca, que era un maldito edificio de 2 pisos, en el cual, tenía balcones a ambos lados donde había torretas de Advent, en total 4, y algunas antenas de comunicaciones, mientras que lo que aun es parte del edificio, en este, su techo del edificio estaba el helipuerto como había un capitán de advent, un soldado estándar y un portador de escudos en ese helipuerto.

Y no solo eso.

En el parque donde había una maldita estatua de un "Anciano", que era uno de esos alienígenas llamados los Etereos, esos seres altos y delgados que usan casco y una bata roja mientras flotan a centímetros del suelo todo el tiempo.

Pero la estatua en si era de uno de esos Etereos, ayudando a levantar a una persona random.

Como el parque no tenía arboles, era puros arbustos bajos y bancas grises y fuentes a ambos extremos de este parque rectangular.

Aquí, donde el parque es del tamaño de una cancha de futbol, con calles rodeándola por completo.

Mientras las barracas estaban de frente nuestro, como nos tapa un poco la vista esa maldita estatua.

Y aunque hay autos aun pasando, en los bordes del parque y calles aledañas conte a al menos 12 enemigos….

Nos agachamos todos apenas vimos esa gran cantidad de enemigos.

3 Vipers protegiendo la estatua.

2 mutones debajo de nosotros en la vereda.

2 lanceros y un sectoide cerca de la fuente de agua a nuestra izquierda.

1 robot blanco y 2 robots rojos en las veredas cerca de la fuente de agua de la derecha

1 Andromedon (Esa unidad voluminosa con casco verde y que dispara acido a pesar de que se le mate al usuario y que apareció en la ultima misión) protegiendo la entrada de las barracas.

Mierda….son demasiados en una misma zona…

 **(Si, a veces pasa en XCOM que todos los enemigos de la zona te aparecen, para un novato eso haría que gritara como una niña chiquita, un experimentado de XCOM, llora internamente mientras planea como carajo salir de allí de minimo, con un soldado muerto y todos heridos)**

-"Bien….y cual es el plan?", pregunto Vitka toda seria y en voz baja como todos nos agachamos detrás del pequeño muro del techo en donde estábamos para que no nos vieran.

-"No lo se….son muchos enemigos en una misma zona….", decía yo en voz baja, y toda nerviosa como alzaba la cabeza un poco, y veía que ninguno se movía de su zona…..

-"Y lo peor es que no están patrullando, están vigilando", decía yo toda nerviosa.

Vi a Vitka bajar la cabeza por un momento.

-"Tengo una idea…", dijo en voz baja Vitka, "Yo voy a tener que volar hacia arriba y luego bajar en picada 100% vertical hacia el helipuerto donde están esos 3 soldados y así flanquear al resto de enemigos, pero, tienen que iniciar las hostilidades primero", decía ella seriamente.

-"Estás loca…..te matarán…", decía yo aun toda nerviosa, pero me controle para no gritarle eso.

-"Es eso, o planear dar toda la vuelta sin ser vistos en el poco tiempo que nos queda, y yo creo que es mejor atacar nosotros primeros, que ellos", decía Vitka seriamente.

-"Es cierto…aunque tenemos en desventaja, una mejor opción no tenemos", decía Dragunova.

-"Bien, haremos tu plan….", decía yo como me resignaba a aceptarlo, "Así que, Tenz, Josue, eliminen a los mutones debajo de nosotros", decía yo como les señalaba a ellos y ellos cargaban sus armas, y en el caso de Tenz, uno de sus nuevos poderes psionicos que practico con Sunset, "Gabby, Dragunova, eliminen a los robots, porque apenas sepan donde estamos, nos lanzaran sus granadas", decía yo como ellas asintieron y se fueron posicionando por la esquina del techo del edificio en que estábamos, "Yo….yo veré intentar hackear al menos una de las torres de advent y que evite que los del edificio se muevan de su lugar", decía yo un poco más seria.

-"Bien, yo veré el momento en que pueda despegar", decía Vitka seriamente.

Como entonces yo me uni a Josue y Tenz en el borde central del techo que da a la calle.

Separados por 1 metro cada uno.

-"Esta bien…..a la cuenta de 3….", decía yo en voz baja como encendía la radio, "1….2….", decía eso como usando mi tablet atada a mi muñeca daba las ordenes a mi dron para que se dirija rápidamente a la torreta del lado derecho de las barracas, a la que da a la calle, y lanzar el código malicioso para piratearlo de forma más sencilla.

Y claro, el resto preparaba sus armas para disparar, como estaban agachados, apuntando a sus blancos.

*mientras que Vitka estaba en el centro de ese techo, como extendía sus alas, lista para despegar*

-"3!", grite yo como los disparos no se hicieron esperar y mi dron llegaba a su objetivo.

Lanzando de pasada un dardo/USB para poder ingresar a sus sistemas mientras este volvía a mí.

Así pudiendo ingresar a los sistemas de la torreta y cambiarle su selección de objetivos, de humanos, a alienígenas.

*y todo mientras que Josue disparo y le dio en la cabeza al mutón, y como no llevan armadura para cubrir su cabeza, desde arriba, ese escopetazo le destrozo y mato, mientras que Tenz lanzó una bola de fuego usando su magia/psionica desde sus manos al otro mutón, haciendo que este ardiera en una bola de fuego mágica que no se apaga con simple agua*

*Dragunova y Gabby le dispararon a los robots rojos, como el blanco es una versión levemente menos blindada que la roja, pero, gracias al aumento de armadura para las unidades mecanizadas, un simple disparo del arma de Dragunova solo le hizo un agujero en la cabeza, dañando sus circuitos en la zona de disparo, pero aun capaz de luchar de forma limitada*

*pero Gabby, y su gran y poderosa arma, un rifle que dispara un poco más grandes proyectiles del 50. En un rifle que dispara por rieles electromagnéticos sus proyectiles, fue capaz de destruirle la cabeza al robot rojo, haciéndole explotar, al que le toco disparar, acabando así con el y si no fuera por la gran armadura que tiene, el retroceso brutal del arma no le dejaría continuar disparando, pero con la armadura, es como si disparara un rifle estándar de infantería*

Entonces la torreta empezó a dispararle al Andromedon en su espalda, rompiendo gran parte de su armadura.

Pero este respondió metiéndose en el edificio para evitar seguir siendo blanco de la torreta.

Aunque, la torreta con quien compartía el espacio le disparaba, dañándola gravemente, pero esta volteaba para enfrentar a la torreta que le acompañaba, mientras que las unidades arriba de ellos, se atrincheraban en el techo.

Entonces decidí irme a la otra esquina para intentar apoyar con mi rifle.

Y así ver como las Vipers se iban a cubrir detrás de la estatua, los lanceros venían corriendo hacia nosotros, el sectoide se cubría detrás de la fuente a nuestra izquierda, el robot blanco se iba a cubrir con la fuente a nuestra derecha, mientras que el otro le seguía, algo lento por el disparo que recibió y daño con severidad, pero no llegaron esos 2 como el blanco recibió un disparo tal que le hizo explotar un lado derecho del pecho, causando tal daño que el brazo de ese lado quedo colgando todo inutilizado.

Mientras que al rojo que quedaba como el otro esta sin cabeza cerca de el aun.

Un disparo en el cuello termino por hacer que entrara más en cortocircuito, y cayera por fin derribado al suelo.

Yo voltee para ver si Vitka se había ido, y en efecto se fue…..y no la sentí irse en ningún momento…..

Pero, estaba tan distraída mirando todo el campo de batalla, que no tuve tiempo de disparar, hasta que las torretas del otro lado, donde no tenía a mi torreta hackeada, empezaban a dispararnos, en especial a mí, así que me cubrí enseguida.

-"Bajen ya…..esta posición no es segura", dije yo en voz alta como más disparos venían desde abajo, de los rifles de las Vipers.

Y yo sabía que era cuestión de tiempo a que el blanco restante nos lanzara sus bombas de mortero a nosotros.

-"Corran ustedes….yo seré la señuelo", decía Gabby como no se había ni movido de su posición.

Como dio otro tiro, sin importar como los proyectiles destrozaban el cemento del borde del techo en donde estábamos.

Un tiro que vi que le dio al robot que quedaba.

Dándole en el otro lado del pecho, haciendo que este partido en 2 y cayera ya.

Entonces me agache como proyectiles de la torreta de Advent casi me dan…..y me rozan la cabeza.

-"Vamonos rápido entonces, y buscar desde donde apoyarla!", dije en voz alta como los disparos destrozan el techo en donde estábamos.

Como Tenz, Dragunova, Josue y yo nos retiramos.

Y fuimos hacia la entrada de este edificio, una cabina con una puerta.

Que Josue abrió con una patada y entro.

Y así todos empezamos a bajar.

*en ese momento los disparos se centraron en Gabby ya, y ella solo pudo darle a la otra torreta que al parecer ya destruyo la torreta que hackeo Luisa hace unos momentos, como solo se elevo en el aire y hacer maniobras evasivas en el aire, como gran parte del techo de ese lado estaba destrozado, dejándoles sin cobertura alguna a cualquiera*

Entonces bajamos hasta la planta baja, donde Josue iba a abrir la puerta de metal de una patada.

Pero alguien se le adelanto.

Un lancero de Advent entro con una patada, y la puerta le golpeo la pierna, y desequilibrarlo en el proceso, haciéndole caer de cara.

Dejándole expuesto a que el lancero le apuñalara con su espada de carga eléctrica.

Tenz pudo reaccionar con mayor rapidez y pudo lanzarle un rayo eléctrico hacia el lancero, haciendo que retrocediera, pero no fue demasiado fuerte como para matarlo el rayo, porque solo retrocedió, no cayo y murió.

Pero fue tiempo suficiente para que yo y Dragunova le disparemos, yo con mi rifle y ella con su pistola.

Matándolo y haciéndolo caer en la puerta, haciendo que funcione como un tope y hacer que esta no se cierre.

Y cuando estaban listos para seguir avanzando y Josue se estaba levantando, una mano del otro lado lanzo una granada dentro…

Reboto con la cabeza de Josue, haciendo que se devuelva la granada hacia afuera…

En esos momentos Tenz, que estaba con las manos más libres agarro por el cuello de su armadura para quitarlo de la entrada…

Como la granada exploto, escuchándose un grito de dolor…..que no era nuestro al menos…..

La pared soporto la explosión, pero se agrieto bastante.

Entonces decidimos por fin salir y ver que era este edificio.

Era una tienda de ropa, donde la explosión había incinerado muchas de las prendas y había dejado en llamas las que estaban lejos de la zona principal de la explosión.

Y claro, había a unos metros de la entrada a las escaleras el otro lancero, que no había muerto, aun se estaba retorciendo, intentando alcanzar su espada que había quedado a medio metro delante de el.

Pero Dragunova no le dio la satisfacción y le remato con un disparo en su cabeza.

En esos momentos nos fuimos al frente de la tienda al no ver más enemigos y así ver como le iban a los Equestres.

*En esos momentos, Vitka llego a ponerse detrás de las 3 unidades que custodiaban el techo, muy cerca entre si, y que disparaban a una Gabby esquivando decenas de disparos con una gracia tal, que parecía una bailarina haciendo pasos tan perfectos en el aire….que si no fuera porque se jugaba la vida en esos momentos ella, sería un bonito espectáculo que ver*

*Vitka no perdió el tiempo y desplego sus largas dagas de 10 cm de sus brazaletes de sus brazos primero, y mientras estaba flotando, también desplego las dagas de sus piernas, y fue entonces que fue volando hacia el que estaba en el centro de ese trio, un capitán de Advent, pero no lo apuñalo, lo uso como si fuera un poste, mientras que le rebanaba las gargantas a los que tenía a su lado el capitán con las dagas de sus piernas al hacer un giro completo en el capitán de Advent, terminando de caer con el aun costado porque el capitán no aguanto ser usado de poste*

*Pero no se recupero lo suficientemente rápido, como lo último que vio fue una daga atravesando su boca y saliendo por su nuca*

*ella miro hacia el parque, y vio que nadie había prestado atención a lo que hizo y siguió con lo suyo, así que fue hacia el lado donde aun había torretas disparando hacia arriba, hacia Gabby*

*entonces ella dio la vuelta por detrás del edificio y bajo volando hacia la torreta más lejana al parque y le corto el cañon de la torreta, silenciándola, y haciendo lo mismo con la otra antes de que se diera cuenta*

*Y cuando estuvo parada sobre la ultima torreta que acababa de destruir.*

*Se fijo ella en el parque, estaban las Vipers disparando hacia arriba, como el sectoide se había movido para intentar llegar hasta el edificio en donde estaba el resto del escuadrón, pero antes de que ella fuera directa a por las Vipers, escucho los pesados pasos del Andromedon cerca, y lo vio como volvía a salir, listo con su rifle, "corriendo" hacia donde estaba la acción, hacia el edificio, así que Vitka aprovecho que no le vio, y le fue a atacar*

Al llegar al frente de la tienda, otra vez nos pusimos en posición de tiro.

Donde pudimos ver que el sectoide se nos acercaba.

Pero este vio igual que habíamos llegado, y se estaba a punto de cubrir con un auto estacionado en la calle.

Pero Dragunova disparo su rifle silenciado.

Y le dio en el pecho, matándolo, antes de que se lograra cubrir.

Maldita sea, en serio si que es buena…..

Pero aunque ese disparo hubiera sido silenciado.

Las Vipers escucharon el grito de dolor del sectoide al caer muerto, además, un silenciador no silencia por completo un disparo, aun así suena, y como las Vipers tienen un buen oído, lograron escucharnos y disparar hacia nuestra posición desde sus posiciones aun a cubiertas detrás de la estatua.

Fue un fuego cruzado entre los 4 y esas 3, como esa estatua, no se de que diablos fue construida, pero creo que el ego de los ancianos fue tal, que se mandaron a construir una estatua blindada.

Pero en ese fuego cruzado, vimos al Andromedon acercarse a lo lejos, empezando a cruzar la calle para dar apoyo a las Vipers.

Pero fue alcanzado por detrás por Vitka, que le corto y amputo el brazo con que usaba su arma principal.

Pero el Andromedon, en vez de agitarse o alterarse por como salía acido a chorros por su brazo cercenado, este volteo y le intento dar un golpe con su otra mano.

Vitka solo salto hacia atrás, al notar que era acido lo que le brotaba de su herida, y manchaba sus dagas.

Que luchar cuerpo a cuerpo contra este era inútil.

Así que se fue hacia una de las Vipers….

Que vi, que era la única que ya le puso en ojo en ella, y estaba lista para dispararle y Vitka lista para esquivar ese disparo.

Pero un disparo desde arriba le impacto la cabeza, y tal cual hubiera sido una gran martillo le hubiera golpeado, ese disparo le exploto la cabeza y casi le parte en 2 a la Viper, pero solo le termina de partir hasta el abdomen de la Viper.

Gabby ya no estaba bajo fuego enemigo, así que pudo ver a quien disparar a voluntad sin problemas.

Las Vipers se alteraron ante esto…..

Estaban rodeadas y dejaron de disparar por un momento para ver donde irse.

Pero Vitka en ningún momento había dejado de correr hacia las Vipers, pese a que su blanco original ya no tenía cabeza que rebanar.

Así que justo antes de que pudieran huir.

Pudo alcanzar por detrás a una Viper y con una apuñada en la espalda, levanto su brazo, y la partió en 2 a esta también….

Matándola.

Mientras que la otra solo intento huir hacia la fuente de la izquierda.

Pero absolutamente todos empezamos a dispararle.

Y yo…..yo al menos pude darle en su pecho y herirla de gravedad, antes de que ese momento en que sufrió la herida, y hacerla más lenta, terminara por ser acribillada por el resto.

Y justo cuando pensábamos que nos podíamos relajar.

Vimos que el Andromedon no se había rendido, pese a que había perdido su arma así que iba en camino para golpear a Vitka.

Y esta se puso en guardia, y se la veía planear como diablos enfrentarse a un monstruo lleno de acido dentro.

Pero….

No le dejo pensarlo 2 veces.

Como Gabby, bajo con rapidez y le dio una fuerte patada que lo termino por lanzar a la estatua al Andromedon.

Esquivando rápidamente ese cuerpo volando Vitka evitando ser aplastada entre medias.

El casco del andromedon se destrozo en miles de pedazos al impactar….y solo agrietarse un poco la base de la estatua.

 _-"Todo despejado chicos, pueden salir"_ , decía Gabby por radio mientras nos hacia señas para que fueramos hacia ella, sonando toda alegre como ponía por fin sus pies en la tierra.

Fuimos entonces corriendo hacia ellos.

Viendo que realmente Vitka puso fuera a los que había en las barracas.

Al llegar, vimos que el Andromedon se estaba queriendo mover, pese a que su casco estaba completamente roto.

-"Vayan a las barracas, yo me encargo", decía seriamente como todos hicieron caso y fueron hacia allá.

Y yo, yo solo saque una granada naranja y la lance al lado de este.

Y me retire igualmente.

La granada exploto con una enorme fuerza, más fuerte que las granadas alienígenas.

Terminando de destruir al andromedon, y partiendo la base de la estatua, haciéndola caer por fin.

 _-"Atención, una nave con refuerzos de Advent van a su posición, atentos"_ ¸decía el jefe central, cuando los chicos y yo llegamos a las barracas.

-"Enterado jefe", decía yo como solo buscábamos al VIP.

Pero, fue entrar, y ya teníamos al VIP.

Y antes de que vinieran los refuerzos enemigos.

*se mira su tablet*

Y a 6 minutos antes de llegar al tiempo limite….

Un nuevo record la verdad….

Y creo que, si así van a ser las misiones de ahora en adelante…..

Por mi bien que estos alienígenas equinos se queden.

.-.-.-.-.-.-…-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-

 **Comandante Lola**

 **Su habitación privada**

 **8:50 pm**

*esta ella en privado*

Sin muertos, sin bajas civiles, y en especial…sin heridos.

Son misiones que realmente disfruto que existan…*pensaba ella como veía las grabaciones de la misión en su pantalla grande*

*ring* *ring*

*ve su tablet que tiene a su lado*

Mmmm…..parece que Geist quiere hablar conmigo…..

Activo la pantalla para iniciar la teleconferencia con el.

-"Dime que la familia de Sunset logro pasar el estrecho de Bering **(En Alaska)** ", decía yo toda seria.

Después de todo, apenas Sunset dijo donde se establecería, Geist los empezó a guiar para llegar a America.

-"Si, así que en estos momentos ya es responsabilidad de los de la resistencia en esa zona, no puedo alejar a mis seguidores detrás", decía el seriamente.

-"Entiendo, gracias por este favor Geist, realmente Sunset te lo agradecerá de alguna manera", decía yo con calma, un poco más animada.

-"Ella ya lo hizo y mucho Lola….pero, ya es labor de los aliados que hiciste para llevarlos a salvo a con su madre", decía el seriamente.

-"Lo se…", decía yo con calma aun.

Porque confiamos en los lideres de las resistencias que contactamos en america.

Pero.

Advent los puede atacar en cualquier momento, y con eso yo no tengo control.

Solo espero que ellos lleguen bien y sin problemas a Santa Cruz…

.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.

 **Sunset Shimmer**

 **Hace unos minutos atrás**

 **En el patio de comidas del IC NORTE, Santa Cruz de la sierra.**

Había recibido el aviso antes que la comandante Lola sobre que mi hija Curie y mi esposo ya están en el continente…

Y eso si que es una gran noticia…

-"Así que…..por fin podre ver a mi yerno eh?", pregunto mi padre como ambos estábamos sentados viendo la computadora de comunicaciones.

-"Si papa…y también mi otra hija que ella, si es un poco más centrada que su hermana la verdad, y eso que es menor que ella", decía yo.

-"Escuche eso!", grito mi hija Bee mientras comía su cena, a unas mesas de distancia de nosotros.

Porque aunque estemos en un comedor, la computadora y la antena están justo al lado.

-"Jejeje….parece que no se llevan muy bien no?", pregunto mi padre al ver a mi hija como nos miraba mientras almorzaba.

Como estaba algo enojada.

-"Cuando compiten en algo, ya cuando es algo tranquilo, ya se llevan mejor", decía yo con una sonrisa.

*Comet suspiro*

-"Si que es afortunada…..yo no viví mucho tiempo en casa antes de ser alejado de mi madre y mi hermanastra por mi padre de mierda, y no poder estar allí con mi hermanastra y apoyarla como hacía desde que ella llego a nuestras vidas", decía mi padre algo nostálgico.

-"Eso ya quedo en el pasado papa….ahora todo es mejor…", decía yo con calma y le sonreía.

-"Estamos en medio de una guerra hija", decía el con una sonrisa a medias.

-"Ya sabes de lo que hablo papa", decía yo con una sonrisa aun más grande.

-"Jjeje…ok…..si, es cierto….", decía el ya como reía un poco.

-"Pero hablando de familia….", decía yo toda pensativa.

-"Si?", pregunto el como se calmaba un poco su risa.

-"Bee tiene curiosidad por ver quien es su padre….y la verdad….yo también, y quería saber si…..cuando termine esto, tu puedas ayudarme a averiguarlo?", preguntaba yo.

-"Claro hija, después de todo, quiero saber quien te ayudo a crear a tan bella mujer", decía mi padre muy alto.

Como para hacer que mi hija bajara la cabeza y mirara solo su plato y siguiera comiendo, como estaba toda sonrojada.

-"Deja de confundir a mi hija papa…..ya sus hormonas la tienen suficientemente alborotada ya como para que le confundas más con tus halagos", decía yo algo gruñona.

-"Lo siento…es la costumbre…..", decía mi padre todo apenado.

-"Agg….bueno, al menos espero que lo que se viene no le afecte mucho…", decía más calmada y menos fuerte como para que no me escuche mi hija.

-"No te preocupes, van a empezar a venir 100 soldados por día apenas llegue julio, para por fin empezar las rotaciones, y yo me encargare que vengan a hacer de todo, menos, a ver a tu hija con otros ojos", decía mi padre seriamente.

Claro….100 soldados hasta que sean 1000.

Y de allí en adelante un grupo de 100 se ira, y otro nuevo vendrá.

-"Si tu lo dices….", decía yo no muy segura de ello….

-"Hija, recuerda que también hay soldados hembras en todos los ejércitos, y escuadrones enteros conformados solo por yeguas, así que los sementales más miraran a sus compañeras que a tu hija, y por como tu hija me mira, dudo que tu hija le vaya al otro bando, así que, dudo que unos soldados se arriesguen con ir con la nieta de un oficial, que con otra chica de su misma rango", decía el todo confiado, en voz alta.

La suficiente como para que me hija solo se le pusiera la cara roja como tomate.

Y claro, se fuera, por lo incomodo que se puso para ella.

-"Gracias papa, como si mi hija ya no tuviera muchas fantasías rondando en su cabeza", decía yo como fui a por mi hija.

-"Hija, te lo digo ahora….mejor que ya lo haga con alguien de confianza, que en una orgía donde no recordara absolutamente nada", decía mi padre en voz alta, como yo aceleraba el paso e iba a por mi hija.

Como mi hija solo caminaba más rápido.

Solo espero que mantenga sus referencias sexuales al minimo cuando llegue mi hija menor.

-…-.-..-..-..-.-..-.-.

 **Y otro capitulo cargado de acción señores….**

 **En su mayor parte.**

 **Pero es que lo hicieron tan perfecto la misión, que duro poco y le agregue algo más tranquilito, jejej.**

 **Ahora, que se vendrá para el XCOM Y el ACM en su búsqueda de salvar a la galaxia de los alienígenas.**

 **Averiguelo en los próximos capítulos mis queridos lectores.**

 **Y no se olviden de comentar que les pareció este.**

 **Así que, se me cuidan, y no dejan pasar a los infectados, jejeje.**


	119. Chapter 119

_**Capitulo 119: Familia reunida?**_

 **Comandante Lola**

 **28 de junio del año 2036**

 **Sala de mando del Avenger.**

 **10:30 pm**

Después de una misión perfecta, varios proyectos que teníamos en marcha se han completado.

La cámara de sombras se ha completado ya y Tygan se ha puesto a investigar el compuesto que hayamos en un laboratorio de Advent, y el taller de drones igual se termino, para así mandar drones especializados a las salas contiguas para reemplazar las labores de los ingenieros en esas salas.

Y que los ingenieros libres se encarguen de limpiar y construir más salas.

Son 2 cosas que si que me levantan el animo.

Y ahora toda America se nos une como solo estoy esperando a Bradford que regresa de haber completado la unión de grupos de resistencia en la zona.

Haciendo que nuestra próximo lugar a donde ir sea Europa, y claro, por mientras, limpiar una sala para construir otra sala de transmisión para aumentar nuestras capacidades para comunicarnos con más grupos.

Además de que ya varios soldados que teníamos heridos ya han salido ayer de la enfermería y con menos cicatrices o secuelas graves gracias a la Dra. Clansy.

Que debemos admitir, se ha comportado mejor últimamente.

Aunque, mejor no me relajo, porque en las comedias con pésimo gusto, admitir que las cosas van bien, siempre trae el desastre.

…

….

*se encuentra toda pensativa mirando el mundo holográfico en el centro de la sala por casi 1 minuto entero*

Si, suerte que esto es la vida real y no una maldita comedia.

.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Dra. Clansy.**

 **En esos momentos**

 **En la enfermería.**

*Se ve en la sala a ella, sentada en un banquillo, entre los únicos pacientes que quedan allí, Starlight y Galicia*

*y ella se encuentra viendo directamente a Galicia mientras tiene su mano escaneando con su magia la zona en donde le hirieron ya curada en su mayoría, aunque aun vendada*

No hay cambios negativos, se ha curado de manera satisfactoria, solo faltaría que la piel crezca en donde le hirieron. *piensa eso con calma como deja su cuerpo y se pone a estar toda pensativa mirando a ningún lugar específicamente*

Y podría quitarle los analgésicos y despertarla ya del coma inducido como a Starlight…

Pero….hay algo que no me ha dejado la cabeza desde ayer….algo que no me dejo dormir muy bien…..….

Desde que ayude a dar de altas a los heridos humanos…

Que me agradecieron por su recuperación acelerada y la cicatrización minima que ahora tienen por resultado de esas heridas.

Alagaron también como me preocupe porque siempre tuvieran bien nutridos, que sus heridas nunca doliesen en todo el tiempo que estuve aquí, y aparte, creo que estaba algo fuera del protocolo, ser algo picarona, para que no se aburriesen, y tener esta bata menos abrochada y mostrar algo de escote…

Y jugar con ellos con indirectas subidas de tono.

Cosas que realmente hace tiempo que no decía yo….

Porque en Equestria son demasiados buenos.

Joder, las frases más comunes para insultarse en Aztecolt haría sonrojar a un "mal hablado" de Equestria.

Bueno, eso al parecer en mis tiempos.

Porque eh escuchado a las soldados equestres aquí maldecir de vez en cuando, y responder con picardía o doble sentido si es necesario.

Creo que la primera invasión que tuvieron hizo que cambiaran de golpe que escandalizarse por el vocabulario de uno, es el menor de sus problemas.

En fin, la cosa es que todo iba bien para mi, por fin demostrando que puedo ser una buena yegua..….pero en esos juegos e indirectas que tuve con esos soldados que salieron de recuperación paso algo que me dejo pensativa…..de la mala manera, y aunque no lo demostré en su momento, internamente lo estaba.

Pero debía mantener mi cara sonriente para que nadie sospechara.

Y solo porque inicie con decirle a un soldado….."Tu corazón ahora esta tan fuerte como el de un toro" porque este casi muere por un ataque al corazón después de que entro en shock por perder tanta sangre después de casi perder su brazo….

Y este me respondiera diciendo….."Y con razón, después de todo, mi corazón no es lo único que tengo del toro"

Y aunque el sabia sobre la seriedad de su herida, el me siguió.

Y yo sabía que lo tenía de tamaño promedio, pero no me importo darle más confianza en si mismo y seguirle el juego.

Diciendo…."Cuidado soldado, no quieras embarazar a alguien tan pronto con eso", decía yo en un tono juguetón.

Y el respondió…"Solo si es con usted doctora….que de seguro se lo dicen a menudo", todo animado.

Y yo le agradecí por el comentario y le seguí el juego un rato más

Aunque ese ultimo comentario…..

Me hizo pensar en mi misma.

Y me examine a mi misma a profundidad…..algo que no he hecho desde la universidad….cuando me usaba de conejillos de indias para practicar mi hechizo de curación acelerada.

Mi cuerpo…las únicas células que al envejecer no dañan al cuerpo a la larga, son las que hacen crecer mi cabello, y puedo ver que son de una persona de más de 50….rozando los 60 años….

Pero, todo mi cuerpo esta mezclado.

Mis pulmones, aunque nunca había fumado en serio, era más una fumadora pasiva, algo hizo que las tuviera como una de 20.

Mi hígado, aunque bebía de vez en cuando, comía de vez en cuando cuidando mi alimentación.

La tengo tan sano como una de 30 que nunca en su vida toco una copa de alcohol en su vida.

Mi páncreas la tengo tan saludable como la de uno de 30.

Mi piel, como una jovencita de 20 años…..

Los huesos…..también, como alguien de solo 30 años…..

Mis musculos, en esos varían en edad y fortaleza tanto como cada órgano de mi cuerpo.

Mis brazos y piernas son tan fuertes casi como el de una atleta amateur de 25 años.

Y la de mi torso, al menos tan fuertes como alguien de 20, y claro, mis glándulas mamarias, tan grandes y firmes como una hembra de 20 años.

La vanidad de mi yo pasado era tremendo…

Aunque….debo de admitir, que yo lo haría igual…

Porque yo si tengo un paquete decente de belleza e inteligencia.

Es justo que los use a mi beneficio después de todo.

Pero…el órgano que más me llamo la atención….

Fue mi cerebro.

Daños severos en las neuronas en la zona de mi cerebro que corresponden a mi memoria a largo y corto plazo.

Más en la de largo plazo…

Pero, eso si, no había daños externos….ni siquiera cicatrices que me dijeran que fue por que me hirieran…

El daño…..

El daño fue interno y directo a donde quería…..…

Y solo conozco algo que haría algo así…

Un hechizo borra memorias…

Yo estudie sobre todos los tipos de traumas físicos que el cuerpo de un pony podría sufrir como una de mis tantas tesis posibles a sacar.

Pero me la rechazaron por ser demasiado extremista….

Claro.

Heridas de armas y hechizos que no se usan en el continente desde años, no significa que no sucedan en otras partes genios! *pensó levemente con enfado*

Y claro, si aceptaron sobre mi especialidad de curación acelerada.

Pero como esa era una especialidad mía….algo que ya dominaba…

Fue fácil escribir una tesis de ello, y ya tome como un pasatiempo lo de investigar sobre traumas físicos.

Y encontré que hay hechizos que pueden herir a ponys desde dentro.

Son complejos y difíciles de hacer, pero existen.

Y entre ellas….era el daño neuronal por borrado de memoria.

Averigue en libros que databan de varios siglos atrás.

Que solo en la victima dormida, el daño neuronal no ocasiona sangrado.

Pero, en el caso en que la victima estuviera despierta y fuera otro unicornio, causaría una hemorragia grave, porque el individuo lucharía para evitar que su memoria fuera borrada usando su magia, algo que sobrecargaría su cerebro de la victima y causaría que varias venas y arterias más pequeñas del cerebro estallaran.

Matando a la victima en el proceso.

Pero el daño principal estaba allí, en las zonas del cerebro encargadas de la memoria a largo o corto plazo.

O ambas.

Y solo si el unicornio atacante supera en poder al unicornio victima, el daño sería menos severo.

Así que o me lo hicieron estando yo dormida…

Y yo, siendo una unicornio de altísimo conocimiento medico, no me dejaría fácilmente que me borraran la memoria, lucharía despierta con todo lo que tengo para evitar ese horrible destino, creo que hasta más experimentada sería a la edad que creo que tengo….

Creo que si me lo hubieran hecho yo estando despierta…solo un alicornio pudo haberme doblegado sin matarme en el proceso…

Haciendo que tenga sentido porque todos quieran evitar mencionar más sobre mi pasado.

Más que solo ser una buena medica de campo durante ambas invasiones alienígenas a Equestria.

Y maestra de más médicos de campo hechos soldados.

Y otra cosa más…..

Mi cerebro no fue el único órgano donde descubrí algo revelador…..

Mi útero….ya había sido lugar de una vida….y mi vagina estirada, da lugar a que fue un parto natural….…..

Así que…si…..soy madre…..

Pero….

Que clase de cosa hice en el pasado…..

Como para que no me digan que tengo un hijo o una hija….

Si, se que fue uno, porque mi utero no se ha estirado tanto….

Pero…que clase de madre fui…como para que no me contarán que tengo a alguien que salió de mi vientre?

Acaso…..esos experimentos secretos en donde trabaje, fuera de entrenar médicos de campo…..

Mi hija o hijo estaban allí?

…..

Acaso…

Acaso lo mate? *preguntaba ella mentalmente como sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas….*

Que cosa hice…..que cosa hice en especifico como para merecer que me borraran la memoria! *grito ella internamente como se agarraba con ambas manos la cabeza mientras se agitaba su cabeza arriba abajo por varios segundos*

Tengo que saberlo...*como se detiene por un segundo mientras mira a Galicia, como aun se sujeta la cabeza*

 **TIENES QUE SABERLO!**

-"Tengo que saberlo", digo en voz alta ya, como la culpa me consumía…..

Solo….quiero saberlo…..porque nadie me dijo que tengo un hijo o hija….*va levantando su mano a Galicia, mientras esta brilla, como va lentamente dirigiendo su mano a la cabeza inconsciente de Galicia*

-"Noooo!", oí un grito desde arriba de mí, como entonces un ratón cae en mi cabeza.

Y ese mismo ratón salta de mí, un brillo verde sucede y en seguida esta allí desnuda Pixi, con sus manos levantadas hacia mí, brillantes de magia.

-"Clansy….no se que te esta pasando…pero debes detenerte cualquier cosa que quieras hacer…ahora…..", decía ella toda nerviosa.

Su cara dice con creces que esta asustada.

Y aunque esta "firme" con ambas manos apuntándome…

Sus piernas están temblando.

-"Así que es cierto…..realmente hice algo muy malo….", decía yo con gran pesar como dejaba lo que hacía

-"No voy a negarlo….porque después de todo, tu eres la pony mas lista que conozco….y de seguro no llegaste a esa conclusión porque si", decía ella aun toda nerviosa y asustada.

En serio que hice para tenerle ahora aterrada de mi?

-"Si…no fue fácil….y tampoco quería creerlo…..pero las evidencias estaban allí….en mi propio cuerpo…..", decía yo como bajaba la cabeza, "En mi cerebro más que nada".

-"Y acaso…..puedes recuperarte de eso?", pregunto ella como su voz ya estaba más quebrada, y sus piernas parecían casi gelatina, como apenas podía mantenerse de pie.

-"El daño neuronal es irreversible, y aun con el suero regenerador, aunque los recuperes, no recuperas la información que estaba en esos nervios…", decía yo como tampoco quería verle a sus ojos aterrados…..

Son los mismos ojos que tiene un potrillo inocente en Aztecolt antes de ser golpeado por abusones…..

-"Bien…..pero…...solo no intentes leer los pensamientos de nadie por favor…porque lo que menos queremos es que…..recuerdes tu pasado", decía ella solo un poquito menos nerviosa.

….

-"Me matarán si lo hago?", pregunto yo sin aun siquiera mirarle, porque esas palabras si que me dolieron…..

Ella no respondió….

-"Entonces es un sí", dije yo sin aun mirarle, solo queriendo tener algo de verdad…..

Ella tampoco respondió….

Me estaba empezando a frustrar, solo quería una simple respuesta…

-"Entonces responde una cosa….", decía yo con algo de frialdad como poco a poco levantaba la vista, ella mirando fijamente, sin ver que mi dedo índice estaba brillando, "Que fue lo que hice para merecer esa sentencia!", le grite como solo con un pequeño toque de magia, en los nervios correctos de su pierna, hice que se cayera de rodillas, como ella estaba a punto de hacerlo, porque gracias a que le hice un examen medico, sabía muy bien, como estaba conformado su organismo.

Para que estuviéramos cara a cara, mientras solo cerraba los nervios de sus brazos para que no fluyera magia por ellos…

Para que por fin me dijera algo, y que no me hiciera nada….como solo andábamos con vueltas.

-"Por favor, no me mates….tengo una hija, y planeo tener varios más con mi amante…", decía ella ya toda asustada.

Mientras olía el olor característico de la orina….

Ella se había orinado encima….mientras estaba llorando y cerrando los ojos, esperando a que le de el golpe de gracia…..…..

Ver sus lagrimas me hizo entenderlo…...

Ahora veo porque me ven como un monstruo….

-"Solo quiero saber…si yo mate a mi hijo o hija…..", decía yo con una enorme vergüenza por mis acciones.

Pero aunque sintiera vergüenza y quería dejarla ir…..

La parte lógica me lo impedía….es la que me decía….."si la liberas…..te borrara la memoria de nuevo, y otra vez a empezar o talvez te matarán"

-"Tu hija vive, y va a la universidad de medicina…y tu, solo eres una divorciada que le importo más tu proyecto secreto que tu familia…", decía ella aun asustada con los ojos cerrados.

Saber eso me llena de tantas emociones…..

Tantas…que me hacen dejar mi agarre mágico de ella.

Tengo una hija que sigue mis buenos pasos? *pensó ella primero con alegría….*

Pero….soy divorciada…..*pensó ella con gran pesar*

Tuve un esposo que me amara y yo a el… *pensó con gran dolor…..*

Pero están bien…*pensó ella ya más aliviada….todo en un mar de emociones tal….*

*que Pixi, después de sollozar por unos segundos más, se dio cuenta de que ya tenía su magia de vuelta…*

*y entonces le dio un mordisco en la pierna a Clansy, para inyectarle el veneno paralizante de los changelings…..*

*pero por el calor del momento, ella se olvido…que ya no tenía colmillos venenosos…solo colmillos para morder muy fuerte desde que ahora son changelings reformados*

-"Ahhh!", grito yo de dolor como siento unos colmillos hundiéndose en mi pierna….como con mi magia casi como si fuera instinto…..siento sus colmillos en mi agarre…y caso como si fuera un acto reflejo…

Se los arranco, como hago que su cabeza vaya hacia atrás…porque el impulso para arrancárselos fue desde su raíz….

Ella se golpea la cabeza al caer de espaldas….

Pero no lo suficientemente fuerte para lastimarla de verdad…

Solo para hacerla gritar y gemir en agonía como se agarra su boca, mientras sale sangre a borbotones.

-"No…..no, no, no….", decía yo como entraba en pánico y salte hacia ella.

Fue un acto reflejo que no se de donde salió…..

Fue totalmente en automatico….

Como si fuera normal para mi en hacerlo…..

Entonces apenas intente ver su cara para ver como podía aliviar su dolor.

Ella se cubrió más….casi haciéndose bolita….

Toda asustada y gimiendo de dolor…

-"Yo…..yo no te quería hacer esto….", decía yo ahora también entre lagrimas…

Como yo con mi mano, aunque no quisiera ella, la llenaba de magia, y la inducía a un sueño profundo para calmarla…..y la colocaba bien, de espaldas.

Y así…..mientras arrancaba los colmillos que aun quedan en mi pierna.

Ignorando el dolor por completo.

Me encargo de regresarlos a su lugar y fijarlos de nuevo como deben estar.

-"Lo siento Pixi….", decía yo entre lagrimas….

Puede que no haya matado a mi hija…..

Pero…..

No me exenta de ser un monstruo….

*pensó ella como lloraba aun más*

*pero la puerta de la enfermería se abría*

-"Dra. Clansy….puede explicarnos que paso aquí", decía la comandante Lola toda seria como ella y Bradford entraban aquí…

Con Bradford teniendo una ametralladora apuntándome, y la comandante….una pistola.

Todos saben que soy un monstruo entonces….*pensaba ella con gran tristeza*

-"Solo quería saber la verdad….", decía yo con gran pesar como veía como avanzaban hacia mí todo precavidos una vez vieron la mancha de sangre en el suelo que dejo el sangrado bucal de Pixi y mi pierna ensangrentada.

-"Y…..que averiguo…?", preguntaba la comandante como ambos seguían avanzando hacia mí.

Aun apuntando con sus armas.

-"Que tenga una hija….pero fui una pésima madre….y esposa….nada más se….y nada más quiero saber", decía yo con gran pesar.

-"Que fue lo que le hizo a Pixi?", pregunto Bradford todo serio como aun ambos tenían sus armas levantadas hacia mí, como se detuvieron a solo 10 metros de mí.

-"Ella me mordió en la pierna, le arranque los dientes gracias a un horrible autoreflejo que desconocía…..y la he dejado inconsciente para poder devolverle los colmillos", decía yo con gran pesar.

-"Y que piensa hacer ahora?", pregunto Lola toda seria.

-"Solo seguir aquí hasta que termine la guerra y luego desaparecer y hacer de verdad una nueva vida….y talvez….tener familia de nuevo, como mi pasado yo, fue lo suficientemente vanidosa como para otorgarme un utero de 20 años y regenerar los ovarios para que sigan produciendo ovulos", decía yo toda pensativa.

Como ellos se me quedaron mirando un buen rato…

-"Esta bien….", decía Lola con calma como bajaba su arma.

-"Pero que esto no vuelva a suceder….", decía Bradford como también bajaba su arma.

-"Gracias…", decía yo con calma….pero al darme cuenta de cómo cedieron tan fácilmente…..

No pude evitar preguntar….

-"Porque se rinden tan fácilmente?", pregunto yo como les miro.

Pueden que hayan bajado sus armas.

Pero veo sus musculos aun tensos, con sus dedos aun cercanos a los gatillos de sus armas.

Porque puede que Lola haya bajado su arma y la siga sosteniendo con una mano.

Aun no la ha guardado si quiera.

Y Bradford, el aun lo veo sosteniendo su arma con ambas manos como esta solo apunta hacia abajo, en vez de hacia un costado.

Aun están listos para dispararme apenas vean algún movimiento…..

Pero…..que será más rápido…..sus dedos en sus gatillos…..o una pizca de magia en sus corazones para detenerlos… *pensaba ella con algo de lógica…..*

No, no, nooo, no pienses en eso! *pensó toda frustrada y asustada como cerro los ojos con mucha fuerza, como su parte emocional le decía que no…..*

-"Porque nos han contado tu historia…..", decía Lola toda seria, su respuesta me hizo abrir los ojos de nuevo.

Aun sin realmente dejar sus armas a un lado.

-"Y sabemos lo que eres capaz de hacer en un mal día…."; decía Bradford.

-"Y no quiero saberlo….", decía yo con gran pesar como me levantaba.

Ellos retrocediendo un poco cuando hice esa acción, levantando sus armas levemente por si acaso.

-"Solo me hacen ver que fui un verdadero monstruo….y eso me hace odiarme a mi misma…porque eso significa que me convertí en el tipo de pony que más odie, una líder de la mafia o un capitán del ejercito corrupto y codicioso", decía yo toda seria, "Pero….ya que a ustedes les dijeron todo….saben…..cual es mi castigo si es que recuperaba la memoria al 100%?", pregunto yo.

Se lo que me harían si apenas empezaba a recuperarla….

Pero que pasaría si lo recuperara al 100%...

-"Los equestres ni siquiera saben como enfrentarte…"; decía Lola.

-"Por eso solo te vigilaban, y esperaban acabar con cualquier forma en que pudieras recuperar esas memorias, porque solo pudiste ser detenida por la que llaman, princesa Luna, pero temen que si lo recuperas…ese truco no les funcione 2 veces", decía Bradford seriamente.

-"Así que es cierto…me convertí en algo tan malo que hasta una alicornio nada más pudo detenerme….?", pregunto yo sin mirarles…...

Como tampoco quería respuestas.

Ahora ya no eran teorías….

Eran hechos que se confirmaban con cada pregunta…

En fin, ellos no respondieron.

No sabían la respuesta.

-"Pero…porque me responden así de fácil…...pero a la vez, aun se mantienen armados…?", pregunto yo con algo de curiosidad como los veo a sus caras de nuevo.

-"Porque aunque nos pese…..haces un trabajo excelente, y realmente, no teníamos idea de cómo tratar a la cabo Galicia y a la teniente Starlight, más bien, sin ti, ellas habrían muerto, más bien, gracias a ti, varios de nuestros soldados regresaron al servicio activo y mejor que nunca, así que aunque tu pasado sea el de un monstruo…..tu inocencia y conocimiento de joven adulta…aun puede salvar vidas, y aun te queremos trabajando para nosotros", decía Lola toda seria.

-"Y las armas…es por simple seguridad…aunque al conocer tus historias, es como si nosotros intentáramos pelear contra un etereo, con estas armas…simplemente eso sería un suicidio, pero valía la pena intentarlo aquí", decía Bradford.

-"Son realmente seres muy valientes", decía yo como suspiraba por frustración y pues…..muchas emociones invandiendome a la vez que me hacían doler la cabeza ya.

-"Pero no te equivoques…..no podemos defenderte cuando los Equestres se enteren de esto, pero tampoco vamos a apoyarles, porque este no es nuestro conflicto…y sabemos de lo que eres capaz", decía Lola.

-"Agradezco la sinceridad…pero…..aunque me duela….los Equestres nunca se enteraran de esto"; decía yo con seriedad.

-"Porque lo dices?", pregunto Lola como vi su dedo ir sutilmente al gatillo de su pistola, aunque tenía abajo su arma.

-"Voy a ponerle un falso recuerdo sobre lo que paso hoy a Pixi…porque se que cuando se enteren de lo que hice, me vendrán a cazar…con absolutamente todo lo que tienen, cuando yo solo quiero hacer mi trabajo y ser una buena doctora", decía yo con gran pesar, un poco de enojo…..*un enojo que hizo que subconscientemente formara puños en ambas manos, poniendo algo nerviosos a Lola y a Bradford*

-"Y así, seguir siendo una buena doctora, y ahora como se la gravedad de mis acciones y lo que significaría recuperar esos recuerdos, haré todo lo posible para no recordarlos, porque realmente…..realmente quiero esta segunda oportunidad…después de todo, me la di a mi misma cuando le robe esta vida a esa pony de nobles que vendí a unos mafiosos", decía yo con ahora poco orgullo sobre ese momento.

Talvez…..el inicio de mi corrupción, sin darme cuenta.

-"Muy bien…..", decía Lola, como ahora sí, guarda su arma.

-"Si solo le borras los recuerdos recientes, puedes quedarte….pero si les has visto los recuerdos que ella tiene sobre ti…ya sabes donde esta la salida", decía Lola seriamente, "Si es que tu nuevo tu aun le queda una pizca de buena voluntad, para no meternos en esto", decía ella como se retiraba.

-"Solo recuerda…..no somos tus enemigos", decía Bradford de nuevo y con seriedad como el también se retiraba.

Yo solo asentí, como me quede mirando por un rato a una inconsciente Pixi.

Ya se que me paso…mi monstruoso pasado….sin los horribles detalles….

Y la únicas 2 cosas que hice bien, una hija, y una vida enseñando a médicos de campo.

…..*suspiraba toda cansada*

Ya se que tengo que hacer ahora…..*decía ella como su mano brillaba en dirección a Pixi…*

("Realmente estoy una especie de comedia negra…porque nunca puede durar unas putas buenas noticias", pensó toda estresada la comandante después de salir de allí)

.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Pixi**

 **Al día siguiente.**

 **8:10 am**

-"Y….y, sin perder el tiempo, la deje inconsciente, y le pude cambiar los recuerdos de nuevo", decía yo muy acelerada.

Como estaba comunicando lo ocurrido a Comet de vuelta en la base en Santa Cruz.

 _-"Esta bien, es preocupante de que casi averigua sobre su pasado…..pero nos alegra de que estuviste allí para evitarlo esta vez"_ , decía Comet seriamente.

No voy a decir que estuve asustada todo el rato.

Y me desmaye en mi cama cuando ya toda la adrenalina del momento abandono mi cuerpo.

Prefiero omitir esa parte, muchas gracias…..

-"Si, pero no se preocupe, me encargare de que nadie le pregunte sobre su familia de nuevo", decía yo, aun acelerada.

Porque después de todo, vi que eso fue lo que le hizo "despertar"

Por suerte, aun no había recuperado sus recuerdos, solo empezó a atar cabos sueltos y por eso llego a la conclusión de que necesitaba más refuerzos.

Yo les advertí que se necesitaba una mejor historia.

Pero hey, ignoren a los changelings, que no por nada fuimos maestros en esto de lavar cerebros y crear historias coherentes.

Déjenlo todo al azar cuando se trata de mantener pasiva a una de las mayores terroristas del planeta, desde Bloody Mary.

 _-"Pero que no sea tan evidente esa prohibición…..que tampoco queremos que sospeche"_ , decía Comet.

-"Claro que si, además, como que no es culpa de ustedes haber creado una historia tan pobre para alguien tan inteligente como Clansy", decía yo como fruncía el ceño.y hablaba con sarcasmo.

 _-"No me lo recuerdes…."_ , decía Comet algo molesto, pero consigo mismo, _"Todo fue tan repentino…..y apenas decidimos sobre que hacer con ella….."_ , decía el sonando frustrado.

-"La próxima que vayan a hacer eso, déjenselo a una changeling, porque puede que no haya pertenecido al grupo de reemplazo de VIPs, pero al menos conozco a varios que si pueden crear perfectas cuartadas para llenar vacíos en la memoria a la perfección y se me pego algo de ellos", decía yo con una sonrisa.

No por nada me desmaye en mi cama, y desnuda.

Porque estaba tan cansada….

Porque después de todo, no solo borre toda sus conclusiones sobre lo que averiguo de su pasado oscuro, tuve que borrar esa pésima excusa de recuerdo de porque tiene amnesia en primer lugar.

A que fue atacada por un alienígena psionico que en un intento de controlarle, le afecto la memoria a corto y largo plazo, por eso no recuerda nada de su pasado después de salir de la universidad.

Y claro, le mantuve los recuerdos que tuvo con Switie Drops, sobre que ella enseñaba a soldados a ser médicos de campo.

Pero…

Con la característica de que era su proyecto de tiempo completo.

Y que tiene una hija si….eso aun lo voy a mantener, pero que lo averiguo de la misma sesión en que se le informaba sobre le que paso.

Pero que le dedico tanto tiempo a enseñar a otros, que descuido su matrimonio, y pues, es un tema muy delicado de que hablar.

Y por eso nadie se lo menciona.

 _-"Al menos contigo allí, creo que podemos estar algo más seguros Pixi…solo ten cuidado y esperemos que ese recuerdo modificado que le implantaste sea suficiente para mantenerla tranquila"_ , decía Comet intentando sonar positivo.

-"No te preocupes, hasta debo decir que hasta para ser mi primera vez….hice un buen trabajo", decía yo toda confiada.

Si….

Creo que cuando estoy bajo presión funciono mejor.

Porque debo de admitir que hasta estoy sorprendida de los inspirada que estaba ese día, jeje….

.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Dra. Clansy**

 **Ese mismo día**

 **9:30 am**

 **En la enfermería.**

Fue una noche estresante….. *como se la ve con su bata de laboratorio no tan bien abrochonada dejando su escote a la vista, al punto que casi podría tener los pechos al aire, además que se ve que no trae nada más abajo, además de que se medio sudada, y su pantalón algo arrugado y medio empapado en la entrepierna y sus zapatos siendo lo único que tiene bien puestos*

*ir hacia donde están Starlight y Galicia*

En la que me tuve que noquear a mi misma para dormir.

Pero…

Al menos ya con algunas respuestas que han calmado gran parte de mis dudas.

Creo que puedo continuar con mi trabajo.

Además que deje que ese soldado que me medio coqueteo e inicio medio mi crisis existencial ayer.

Tener relaciones sexuales conmigo antes de venir te logra liberar de forma natural varias hormonas para calmar el estrés.

Y debo de admitir que los humanos tienen más posiciones a usar cuando se trata del sexo.

Y aunque estoy hecha un desastre….realmente no me podría importar menos como me veo ahora mismo.

Además, como que una ducha y después tener relaciones no es tan buena idea.

Pero es que realmente necesitaba relajarme de alguna manera, y el agua fría no era suficiente.

Y bien que lo hice, porque por casi 15 min…..no pensé en nada….

Solo me deje llevar.

Aunque…..también me hizo pensar en algo cuando todo termino…

Y me medio vesti para trabajar.

Y es que….mi lado lógico…es el que esta despertando mi memoria a largo plazo y convertirme en mi yo pasado…con decisiones frías y comentarios oscuros.

Mientras que mi lado emocional, es el que intente convertirme en alguien nuevo.

Con acciones que nunca pensé en hacer…..o repetir de los Equestres.

Porque mi lado lógico lo veía estúpido…..

Como intentar tener empatía por los demás.

Así que….ahora que mi lado lógico esta medianamente satisfecho.

Puedo desarrollar mi lado emocional para así cambiar de verdad.

Como talvez intentar encontrar el amor, tener amigos, y no se, talvez tener hijos.

Bueno…..más….

Porque creo que me dejen ver a mi hija a corto plazo….

O si quiera me dejen en primer lugar….

No lo se….

Si ellos apenas saben que hacer conmigo…

Dudo que si quiera piensen en dejarme ver a mi hija de nuevo…..

Parece que mi segunda oportunidad se vio trucada…por mi pasado….

Pero…..que no se diga que no voy a intentar ser una mejor yegua.

*entonces ella al llegar a ver sus 2 pacientes, va a Galicia y empieza a desconectar todas sus intravenosas y tubos*

-"Es hora de despertar y tener tu segundo aire", decía yo con una media sonrisa como ponía mis manos en su estomago y lo hacía brillar con mi magia.

Acelerada el ritmo de su hígado y riñones para deshacerse del suero que la mantenía en coma, fuera de su sistema.

-"Y…..", decía yo en voz alta como ponía la mano en su frente, "Despierta", dije yo como aleje mis manos de ella.

Y pude ver como lentamente empezaba a abrir los ojos.

-"Mmmmm…que….que ha pasado…..", decía toda confundida, "Y porque siento que quiero ir tanto al baño y a la vez porque tengo tanta hambre…..", decía ella aun más confundida como hacía un esfuerzo por mover sus piernas para cruzarlas.

Revelando que en efecto, no tenía daño espinal.

Otro logro para mi.

-"Te han disparado Srta. Galicia, y estás en la enfermería del Avenger", decía yo con calma, como le tomaba de la mano.

-"Mierda…..yo…no lo recuerdo…", decía ella sonando toda confundida.

-"Creo que es porque fue una muerte rápida….aquí", decía yo como señalaba las vendas en su pecho.

Ella entonces baja su mirada y ve las vendas.

Como enseguida cierra los ojos con fuerza después que las vio.

-"Mmmm….ya recuerdo…", decía ella preocupada.

-"Pero ahora estás bien…no tienes daños secundarios, y te recuperaras por completo para seguir luchando sin problemas", decía yo con una sonrisa.

-"Mmmm…no digo que me alegra volver a luchar…..pero al menos me alegra seguir con vida….", decía ella como miraba al techo.

-"Quieres….que te lleve al baño Srta. Galicia?", pregunto yo.

-"Si…..que no creo poder aguantar mucho….", decía ella algo sonrojada.

-"No hay problema…..yo la llevo", decía yo como usaba mi magia para hacerla flotar en el aire.

Y llevarla a la enfermería.

Si….así poco a poco, y ya serás una mejor persona.

.-..-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Comandante Lola**

 **9:40 am**

 **Sala de control del Avenger**

A solo unos 2 días a que termine el mes y poder recibir suministros nuevos.

Que ya se nos está agotando.

Aunque, dejando de lado el incidente de ayer.

Sabemos que Advent siempre hace algo antes del fin de mes.

Algo que si o si nos llama por completo la atención.

O un ataque de algún tipo.

Siempre…..

A tal punto que no es una suposición, es un maldito hecho.

 _-"Comandante, se reporta una escuadra de naves dirigiéndose a las base de la resistencia ubicada al norte del territorio de Advent, en lo que alguna vez fue la frontera entre Canada y Alaska"_ , decía con urgencia uno de los técnicos, como en el mundo holográfico se mostraba la ubicación.

Mierda…..

Es el asentamiento por donde pasaría el esposo y la hija menor de Sunset.

Espero que sea pura coincidencia….porque no mandan tantas naves al lugar.

Pero aun así….

-"Llamen el equipo de Equs y a voluntarios del Alpha para unirse, que les espera una misión de una búsqueda de sobrevivientes", decía yo toda seria.

Porque se que para cuando lleguemos allí….

Ya estarán bajo ataque.

Y si atacan con sus mejores fuerzas para secuestrar a la hija y el esposo de Sunset.

Nosotros llevaremos a nuestras mejores fuerzas igual.

.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.

 **20 min más tarde.**

 **En el hangar de la nave.**

Vi allí reunidos a los 3 soldados primerizos de Equs, y a las 2 nuevas.

Y claro que uno de los principales voluntarios sea un admirador de los Equestres.

Batral Mox, de la facción de los "Guerrilleros".

Esos soldados de Advent renegados que además de adorar la libertad y defenderla.

También si es necesario, se podrían convertir en la guardia de Sunset, por ser la que inicio su liberación.

Batral Mox estaba allí con su armadura de advent, pero pintada de blanco para simbolizar que son la fuerza contraria a Advent.,

Pero sin su arma, como esta es una sesión informativa, como ya estamos en camino a America del norte.

-"Bienvenidos soldados, hoy tenemos una misión muy importante, que es rescatar la mayor cantidad de sobrevivientes de la resistencia de una base de la resistencia, que mientras hablamos, está Advent en camino a atacarle", decía yo seriamente

-"La mayoría en esa base es civil no?", pregunto Vitka toda seria.

-"Lamentablemente si….Advent después de todo ataca directamente a los inocentes para bajarnos la moral", decía yo como controlaba mi odio interno hacia los Ancianos por esas horribles tácticas.

-"Una razón extra para destruirlos….", decía Vitka como se hacía sonar los nudillos.

-"Concuerdo", decía Switie Drops toda seria.

-"Y eso van a hacer, aunque su máxima prioridad es guiar fuera de la zona caliente a los civiles, más que matar las tropas de Advent, que eso ya es secundario hasta que los inocentes estén a salvo", decía yo seriamente.

-"No hay problema"; decía Vitka aun seria, pero del tipo agresivo aún.

-"Y aunque esta misión la hemos hecho antes en el pasado…..esta vez es diferente", decía yo toda seria.

-"En que sentido?", pregunto Vitka antes que nadie.

-"La hija menor de Sunset y su esposo están en la zona caliente", decía yo seriamente.

Fue en ese momento que hasta las 2 soldados de Equs más inexpresivas me miraran con muy leves signos de preocupación.

-"Y aunque no han mandado más naves de lo usual a la zona, talvez hayan enviado a sus más peligrosas tropas al lugar, es por eso que es una misión muy importante, no sabemos si atacaron la base por pura casualidad o con el objetivo de capturarlos", decía yo seriamente.

-"No se preocupe comandante, no se los llevaran con facilidad", decía Switie Drops antes toda decidida.

-"Lo que ella dijo", decía Vitka como se veía que contenía su rabia.

-"Bien, entonces ya saben, lleven sus mejores equipos, no importa si llevan granadas de alto poder explosivo, después de todo, una vez que una base de la resistencia es descubierta, se van a otra parte", decía yo seriamente.

Todos asintieron en respuesta.

Como yo me fui y los deje prepararse.

.-..-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-.-..-.-

 **Heroína Vitka**

 **1 hora después…..**

 **En la zona del hangar.**

Como siempre, me toca ir con novatos.

Y más que protegidos con voluminosas armaduras.

Siendo yo la única que va sin armadura completa.

Se que es para su protección, pero, la verdadera protección, es que el enemigo nunca te vea venir.

Y que lo único que escuche sea un cuchillo volar y clavarse a su cuello.

O vea un cuchillo enterrado en su corazón, mientras le tapas con tu pezuña la boca y le ves directo a los ojos como se muere lentamente.

Aunque en la guerra, solo puedes escuchar sus intentos de respirar, cuando les cortas sus gargantas, mientras vas al siguiente enemigo a que matar.

Y eso le quita lo divertido de ver a tu enemigo sufrir.

Pero, mientras saber que esto le causa gran frustración a esos malditos Ancianos de Advent.

Creo que es suficiente satisfacción.

Y si lo comparo con el sexo, matar y ver el sufrir de mis enemigos es como el sexo más largo y placentero que uno puede tener, y matar a varios soldados sin verles sufrir en la guerra, es como si yo me manoseara en la ducha.

Te va a satisfacer.

Pero a niveles muy diferentes entre si.

En fin.

Nos están haciendo escoger nuestro armamento antes de llegar a una zona segura, porque harán despegar la nave de asalto en el aire, para que lleguemos más rápido, aunque solo llegaríamos 30 min antes si partimos en la nave de asalto que llaman Skyranger.

30 min son valiosos en el campo de batalla.

Y más si es para rescatar a alguien.

Son 30 min antes de que el enemigo encuentre a los sobrevivientes.

En fin.

Todo el mundo llevara granadas de alto poder explosivo.

Nada de fuego o eléctrica.

Si hay que barrer del mapa a ADVENT, se va a hacer.

Después de todo, no voy a descansar hasta matar a 100 alienigenas, por cada civil muerto de Aztecolt.

Y conociendo las cifras estimadas.

Tengo millones que matar…..

*pensaba ella como se afilaba las dagas que tenía frotando entre ellas*

.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.

 **Y…..este capitulo será algo cortito, porque no se me ocurre mucho….**

 **Y la batalla que vendrá será algo larga.**

 **-"Cortito a comparación de otros domingos, mi autor flojillo", decía Seras con una sonrisa.**

 **-"Bueno, tampoco había mucha trama que meter antes de otra escena de acción", decía yo seriamente.**

 **-"Aja…..", decía Seras como se cruzaba de brazos.**

 **-"Bueno, la cosa es está, al menos hay capitulo y todo va bien", decía yo con una sonrisa.**

 **-"Como siempre metiendo dudas existenciales y problemas psiquiátricos en tus personajes…..", decía Seras como sonreía levemente.**

 **-"Es cosa mía y lo sabes", decía yo con una sonrisa.**

 **-"Si, lo se…..por eso además muchos adoran tus bizarras historias", decía Seras.**

 **-"Además de la acción", decía yo, casi en tono de pregunta.**

 **-"Exacto", decía Seras con una sonrisa.**

 **-"Pero tal cual capitulo corto, relleno corto será también, porque como el mundo esta detenido, no hay mucho que parodiar, además de la estupidez humana, que eso ya es algo de todos los días, jeje", decía yo con una sonrisa.**

 **-"Yeap, la gente siempre puede llegar a niveles de estupidez tal como decir que el virus es solo un invento de los capitalistas, jaja", decía Seras con una sonrisa.**

 **-"Lo se, y amigos, parece que va a ser ese tipo de año, en que literalmente toda película se atraso, y la más relevante del año…va a ser Sonic, jeje….vivimos en un mundo al revés señoras y señores, jajaja", decía yo con una sonrisa.**

 **-"Realmente si el 2019 no era el año del meme…..este es el año del mundo al revez….", decía Seras.**

 **-"En efecto", decía yo.**

 **-"En fin gente bonita…en serio cuídense…y lamento que hasta una pandemia no haga que algunos autores retomen sus fanfics….pero espero que este bien, se cuidan muy bien, que los quiero vivos el tiempo suficiente para que algún artista me dibuje en toda su gloria y lo vean", decía Seras con una sonrisa, como alzaba los brazos, y medio cruzaba sus piernas mientras estaba de pie, dejando que se vean muy bien sus enormes pechos.**

 **-"Y ver el final de mi fanfic", comentaba yo el autor.**

 **-"Si, también eso", decía ella con una sonrisa al final como se balanceaba como una niña que no rompió un plato, con una sonrisa inocente.**

 **Pero con esas sandías de pechos no es para nada una niña.**

 **En fin amigos lectores se cuidan.**

 **Y nos vemos para más acción este miércoles :3**

 **Así que no se olviden de comentar sobre el fanfic, y no, lo más estúpido que vieron hacer a alguien en plena cuarentena, jejeje.**


	120. Chapter 120

_**Capitulo 120. Duelo de Asesinas.**_

 **Vitka**

 **29 de junio del año 2036**

 **Campamento de la resistencia Canadiense bajo ataque**

 **2:30 pm**

Mientras la nave descendía, pudimos ver lo que hicieron los de Advent.

Varias "casas" que eran solo contenedores modificados para ponerles puertas y ventanas.

Estaban algunas en llamas, como también varios cajones con suministros y cualquier cosa de valor que los civiles del aire tuvieran, estaban en llamas en fogatas improvisadas, de seguro echo por las mismas tropas de Advent.

Ver esta escena me trajo horribles memorias de la ciudad costera de Timare en Aztecolt, en plena caída del reino, yeguas y niños corriendo por todos lados entre las casas en llamas, o atrapados en ellas, pocos sementales intentando ayudar, pero también, había mafiosos luchando contra lo que quedaba de la guardia nacional, que estaba acaparando los barcos para huir del país….y la ciudad termino casi destruida en una guerra civil….

Yo solo agite la cabeza…..

Traer recuerdos de esa carnicería…..no me ayudarían mucho a concentrarme aquí.

Pero **ayuda** a alimentar el odio a los de Advent aun más….

La piedad…..la piedad es algo que desearan haber aprendido, cuando termine con ellos….. *pensaba ella como apretaba los puños con fuerza como la nave estaba finalmente aterrizando a unas decenas de metros al sur del campamento*

 _-"Atención, en el camino el Skyranger pudo localizar 2 nucleos de sobrevivientes protegidos por algunos miembros armados de estos, casi al norte de su posición y el otro al noreste de su posición, alcáncelos antes que las fuerzas de Advent en la zona los encuentren"_ , avisaba por la radio la comandante.

-"Enterado comandante", decía Switie Drops, siendo la única que se ofreció a ser la líder de escuadrón aquí.

Aunque viendo que 2 de mis compañeras actuales, Maud y Deadly son de andar por libre como yo.

Siendo una experimentada y la otra una novata.

Además de que Gabby es más de obedecer ordenes y el tal Mox esta más que dispuesto a obedecer a un Equestre que mandarlo, es por eso que no se ofreció el a ser el líder del escuadrón aquí.

Y al salir en este lugar, donde no hacía mucho frío porque en esta región del mundo era verano, aun así, no era para andar con mangas cortas, y aunque este con una manga larga, sinceramente, no estoy hecha para los climas fríos como se me pone la piel de gallina.

Pero me las arreglare.

-"Bien, vamos rápido, y no se alejen", decía Switie Drops como íbamos todos corriendo.

Volar con el cielo cubierto de humo por los incendios era estúpido.

Además que no me daría casi ninguna visibilidad.

Así que no más decidí seguir esas ordenes.

Al frente de nosotros había una de esas llamadas casas rodantes de un solo piso, y era una de las pocas cosas intactas por aquí.

Y estaba de costado, así que bloqueaba algo de visión del campamento.

-"Gabby, ponte arriba de la casa rodante y cúbrenos…", decía Switie Drops como Gabby le hizo caso y volo hasta posicionarse encima del techo, mientras el resto usaba la casa rodante como cobertura.

Excepto yo, que yo volé y me puse en el techo con ella.

A unos metros de el, cruzando un pequeño riachuelo.

Estaban el resto de "Casas"

Las que había de frente no estaban en llamas, pero si había algunos agujeros de proyectiles en ellos.

Y a nuestra izquierda y derecha ya eran contenedores envueltos en llamas.

Además, ya se visualiza algunos cuerpos de personas muertas alrededor de estás.

Y sangre fresca manchando las paredes de las paredes de los contenedores dañados.

Aunque también se puede ver más lejos más contenedores, aunque no tiene muy buena vista del resto del lugar desde esta posición, como hay lugares donde hay 2 contenedores para formar casas de 2 pisos.

-"Esos malditos no tienen piedad…..", decía Switie Drops con enojo al notar la escena.

-"Pues hay que hacer que paguen", decía yo como fui la que me adelante y salte hacia adelante, mientras desplegaba mis dagas de mis brazos.

Cruzando así el riachuelo poco profundo.

-"Maldita sea….", decía Switie Drops al verme correr, como los escuche a ellos correr detrás de mí, menos a Gabby, que se quedo allí cubriendo.

Pero al llegar al otro lado, vi como unas 2 patas de 1 metro tan filosas como cuchillas brotaron desde la tierra a punto de empalarme, pero a mi no me van a empalar fácilmente así que salte y me impulse hacia arriba usando mis alas para evitar un fácil empalamiento.

Entonces lo vi desenterrarse y vi que era una de esos bichos llamados chrysalidas.

Bestias sin mente de 4 patas tan filosas como garras de dragones. Pero era como una araña como el torso estaba en el medio.

Ya me enfrente a estas cosas en Aztecolt.

Y yo se que no atacan en solitario….

Así que levante la vista.

Y pude ver como una estaba corriendo por el techo de uno de los contenedores con intención de cazarme….como yo solo estaba sobrevolando a medio piso de altura.

Yo solo me impulse un poco más hacia arriba, como desplegaba mis dagas de mis piernas.

Y esta salto, con intención de agarrarme en el aire, con sus mandíbulas de insecto abiertas, y sus 2 patas delanteras listas para querer apuñalarme, bien levantadas en el aire.

Y esas malditas si que saltan.

Pero yo soy más agil y rápida pese a mi edad.

Y esta no me alcanza….yo me eleve lo suficientemente alto para que no me agarrara, pero yo pude dar una pirueta y dar un giro de 180 grados en el aire y hundirle con mi daga de mi pierna izquierda en la cabeza y partírsela por la mitad.

Haciendo que esta cayera 2 pisos de altura, bien muerta en el suelo.

Como la que intento empalarme

Recibió un disparo de francotirador de Gabby, justo en el pecho, matándola.

Pero yo se que esas cosas no se mueven en paquetes de 2…..si no de 3 por lo menos.

Y de echo, justo cuando la tal llamada Deadly llegaba a este lado como los demás.

Justo una chrysalidas desde tierra lanzo hacia ella el cuerpo que usaba para cubrirse e intento empalarla.

Pero Deadly, con su espada en alto, corto sin pensar el cuerpo de la persona muerta en 2, haciendo que ambas mitades cayeran a los costados de ella, y cuando vio las largas patas filosas venir hacia ella, demasiado largas para poder atacarle como se debe.

Y se dio cuenta que no podía bloquearlas y salto hacia atrás.

Aunque Mox estaba cerca y pudo darle unos cuantos disparos de ráfaga de su subfusil que tiene como arma.

Es como un rifle, pero más pequeño y cortas distancias.

Y le lleno de agujeros su costado y su cabeza de la Chrysalidas, matándola.

-"Como odio a los insectos"; murmuro Mox por la radio.

-"Vamos…..no hay tiempo que perder, Mox conmigo, Deadly, Maud a la derecha, Gabby, ven para aca y sigue en los techos, tu serás nuestros ojos", decía Switie Drops por la radio.

Como ella decidió ir por el lado izquierdo del contenedor que teníamos de frente, y mandar a las otras por la derecha, siguiendo recto el camino.

Y de seguro no me dijo nada porque sabe que no le hare caso.

Mejor para mí.

Así que decidí solo seguirles por detrás, y baje en el contenedor que había en medio de ambos grupos, corriendo en los techos de los contenedores, con las alas listas para despegar en cualquier momento.

Como veía a mi alrededor por más enemigos.

El olor a hollín y muerte llenaba mis fosas nasales mientras nos adentrábamos al campamento.

El crujir de las llamas.

Y por desgracia, disparos a los lejos se escuchaba mucho.

Básicamente todos mis sentidos estaban abrumados.

Joder, en estos casos, hasta no me importaría tener una armadura como tienen las demás.

En el camino el grupo de Deadly se encontraron con un meca rojo y 2 lanceros que salían de un pasillo detrás de una "casa" de 2 pisos a unos metros delante de ellos a su derecha.

Yo rápidamente me tire al suelo, para evitar que me vieran.

Como pude ver de reojo como Deadly y Maud, se miraron por un segundo y asintieron, como fueron corriendo hacia ellos.

Y aunque tuvieran armas consigo.

No lo usaron.

Maud con sus puños en alto, y Deadly con su espada fueron hacia ellos.

Y los lanceros de Advent fueron hacia ellas corriendo igualmente con sus espadas eléctricas en alto.

El robot no disparo porque estaban esos soldados en su camino, pero si se inclino para empezar a lanzarles explosivos.

Yo rápidamente rode hacia la izquierda cuando vi que iba a hacer eso.

Y los explosivos empezaron a retumbar en ese pasillo, rompiendo partes de las paredes de los contenedores alrededor del pasillo.

Pero no duraron demasiado como entre las explosiones escuche unos gritos de dolor y luego un golpe fuerte contra el metal.

Fue en ese momento que se terminaron las explosiones.

Y creí prudente levantarme.

Y vi que los 2 lanceros, uno tenía un corte horizontal que lo había dejado por poco medio pecho cortado en 2, y el otro con la cabeza aplastada en un costado.

Un golpe obviamente fatal.

Y el robot rojo sin su rifle pesado a un lado, totalmente doblado por la mitad…

Y Deadly, tratando de quitarle la espada del cuello del robot, como su espada fue desde la cima de su cabeza, hasta el cuello, partiéndole en 2.

Pero parece que se le atoro la espada por el grueso y resistente blindaje del robot.

Fue en ese momento que fueron recibidos por disparos desde su izquierda.

De 2 soldados de advent y uno de esos portadores de escudo, que ya tenían su escudo rojo de energía cubriéndolos.

Y esos estaban disparando desde unas mesas derribadas en un pequeño patio, de lo que debía ser el comedor comunitario.

Pero eran unas mesas derribadas para el lado contrario, como no eran para nosotros.

Y en efecto, no lo eran, porque realmente atrás de ellos, venían unos disparos que venían de una cabaña de madera, y podía ver a humanos disparando desde la ventana, pero claro, la cabaña tenía varios agujeros en ella.

Además de que había una persona muerta con un arma a su lado en el pasto antes de llegar a la cabaña, entre la cabaña y ese trío de enemigos.

Varios disparos le dieron a Maud y a Deadly, que esta ultima como sea pudo sacar la espada del robot y buscaban buena cobertura.

Pero Mox y Switie estaban allí desde el pasillo de la izquierda, disparándoles de regreso, como estos fueron lo suficientemente idiotas como para dar unos pasos fuera de su posición y estar a la vista de Mox y Switie.

Y al verse en tal predicamento, esos 3 decidieron correr hacia uno de los contenedores a su derecha de ellos, que era justo de frente en el camino de Switie y Mox.

Lograron quitarle a uno de los soldados su escudo y matarlo antes de que llegara a cubrirse.

Y saltaron por la única ventana que tenía el contenedor, al menos el escudero.

En ese momento de seguro al resto se le vino a la cabeza poder acabar con ellos lanzándoles una granada.

Pero entonces antes de que el otro pueda entrar.

Un disparo que vino casi detrás de mi, y que era de Gabby le dio al soldado justo en la espalda baja…..dejándolo allí tirado en la ventana, como su sangre se escurría en la ventana.

Y no paso buen rato, hasta que una granada que vino desde el grupo de Deadly y Maud.

Aterrizo por la pared.

Como el escudero no volvió a asomarse.

Entonces la granada de alto poder explosivo creó un gran cráter en donde aterrizo destruyendo así la mayoría del contenedor también.

En donde vimos que el escudero, estaba contra la otra pared del contenedor, con la gran mayoría del cuerpo destrozado.

Casi ni una sombra de lo que fue.

Y ni hablar del otro que estaba colgado en la ventana.

Ese fue casi desintegrado.

Fue en ese momento que el grupo de Switie y los demás se reunieron en ese comedor al aire libre con el grupo de Deadly.

-"Enemigo en el camino neutralizado", dijo Switie Drops en voz alta mientras miraba a la cabaña.

-"Gracias XCOM!", oí gritar a un chico desde la cabaña.

-"Es nuestro trabajo", decía Switie escuchándose animada.

 _-"Primera zona de refugiados asegurada, hablare con ellos por radio para ver si esta la hija y el esposo de Sunset con ellos, vayan a por la segunda"_ , decía la comandante en el camino.

-"Enterado", decía Switie Drops otra vez toda seria, como empezó nuestro camino hacia el este del campamento.

Esta vez esta zona parecía ser un viejo campamento de verano, porque había algunas cabañas pequeñas bordeando este lado del campamento, pero muchas….ya están en llamas por desgracia.

En fin, ellos siguieron ese camino entre los contenedores semi intactos y las cabañas de campistas en llamas.

Mientras yo y Gabby fuimos por los techos.

Más bien, ella se posiciono en el segundo piso de uno de los contenedores para tener mejor visión.

Ella llego arriba y dijo por la radio: "Hey, tengo una humana aquí…..y parece estar viva", decía ella.

Como llego a la cima de este.

Yo decidí elevarme un poco más y ver a este sobreviviente que estaba tan expuesto.

Mientras veía a Gabby acercándose a ella, con la guardia baja.

Entonces, este civil…..de la nada empezó a temblar….y su piel pareció como derretirse.

Hasta formar un ser humanoide y sin rostro definido de 2 metros de alto de color rosada como de piel humana, como solo tenía ojos rojos, nada de nariz o boca.

Como todo su ser parece estar derritiéndose de forma perpetua como si fuera una gigantesca vela.

Pero con 3 enormes garras en ambas largas manos que casi llegaban hasta el suelo.

Dejando muy sorprendida a Gabby.

 _-"Es un Sin Cara, acaben con el"_ , dijo por la radio la comandante.

Como este intento atacar a Gabby levantando su brazo izquierdo e intentar desgarrarla con esas largas garras.

Pero Gabby retrocedió.

Antes de que esas garras le dieran de lleno, solo arañándose su armadura.

Yo…

Yo solo agarre una de las granadas que nos dieron…..

-"A un lado Gabby!", grito yo, como esa bestia me mira.

Como yo lanzo sin pensarlo 2 veces una granada hacia la bestia.

La bestia no es muy agil como apenas se movió hacia Gabby en un intento de esquivar la granada.

Pero no, la granada se hunde en su brazo derretido como si fuera una maldita gelatina viviente.

Gabby solo se eleva lo más alto que puede como yo me alejo más y la granada explota.

Destruyendo a esa maldita cosa limosa.

Y solo llevándose una pequeña parte del segundo piso del contenedor con el.

Porque parece que esa criatura absorbió mucho daño.

Jooder, que bien que no fui a quemarropa.

Porque dudo que solo con mis dagas le hubiera podido hacer algo a esa maldita cosa.

Pero la batalla no se detiene solo porque yo y Gabby estamos luchando contra 1 extraño enemigo.

Se escucha una balacera venir a nuestra izquierda.

Y vemos como el resto del grupo esta en plena balacera con un trio de Vipers.

Aunque justo miro y veo que una es abatida por los disparos de Switie.

Pero antes de que podamos apoyarles.

Un fuerte disparo que vino desde nuestra izquierda, justo desde la zona en donde esta el segundo grupo de sobrevivientes, le da de frente en el pecho a Gabby que estaba a 4 pisos de altura.

Demasiado expuesta a todo.

Haciéndola caer unos 3 pisos antes de que se recuperara.

Y veo quien le dio.

Uno de esos sectopodos.

Que se ve que le dio con su arma secundaria.

-"Estas bien Gabby?", pregunto yo preocupada.

Y veo que fue un disparo directo al corazón.

Pero la armadura de grifo es más gruesa por la mayor cantidad de peso que pueden llevar estos.

Así que esos milímetros extras de blindaje la protegieron.

Pero, la dejo con su pecho, dejándole un improvisado escote que le dejaba ver parte de sus enormes pechos.

Pero claro, de piel con quemaduras de primer grado y algunas partes sangrantes.

-"Si…pero ese golpe me dejo sin aire…..", decía ella sonando adolorida…

Un pegaso equestre hubiera muerto en su lugar con ese disparo, por como son de potentes esos disparos.

En fin, ambas bajamos al nivel del suelo.

Como no solo vi que era un sectopodo que estaba allí entre un contenedor que destrozo con su cuerpo, también pude ver a esa cosa que llaman Andromedon cerca y a otro robot rojo con el.

Joooder.

Era el trio de robots asesinos allí.

Entonces escuchamos como los contenedores a nuestra izquierda se quebrarán.

Como si algo los estuviera destrozando a su paso.

Así que le indique para que volviéramos por donde vinimos, como yo tenía preparada una granada más para lanzar.

Pasando el cadáver de los lanceros previamente asesinados.

Fue cuando llegamos hasta el riachuelo.

Que vimos al Andromedon, el primero en atravesar un contenedor en llamas.

Yo le lance mi ultima granada apenas vi que atravesaba la pared.

Y antes de que pudiera dispararnos.

La granada exploto.

Pero la granada solo le partió las piernas, dejándole como solo un torso con brazos, y destrozo el casco verde, dejando expuesto a su muerto piloto.

Que era un sectoide momificado.

Pero ya sabíamos que estos aun así se intentarán mover.

Así que apenas este contrajo uno de sus brazos intentando moverlos.

Gabby le disparo y termino por fin con la vida de esa maldita cosa.

Jooder.

Y se supone que estamos usando granadas de alto poder explosivo.

Si que estos han endurecido sus armaduras de sus unidades nuevas.

Malditos ancianos.

Pero, en fin, sabía que la lucha no había terminado.

Como vimos al robot rojo llegar desde nuestra derecha, detrás de los contenedores en llamas.

Nos disparos unas pocas rondas como avanzaba a la carrera hacia nosotras, pero Gabby era más rápida y le dio en el brazo que usaba para apoyar su arma para quitarle el arma y así paso.

Se le cayo el arma una vez ese disparo le daño el brazo.

Entonces este sin inmutarse siguió corriendo hacia nosotras, talvez en un intento de atacarnos cuerpo a cuerpo.

Pero yo me levante y me puse firme, esperando ese ataque.

Gabby disparo de nuevo, y como estaba ya muy cerca, le dio en la cabeza y su rifle de alta potencia si lo termino matando al volársela por completo.

En ese momento, a pesar de que había matado al segundo robot, esperábamos al tercero…al más peligroso….

Así que era 0 relajarse aún.

 _-"Donde están, tenemos a un sectopodo aquí!?"_ , pregunto Switie Drops en pánico por la radio.

-"Haya vamos", digo yo por la radio, como ambas fuimos corriendo hacia alla.

Aunque creías que con 2 robots eran suficiente para matarnos eh?

Ya verás que cometiste un grave error a subestimarnos robot…..

Pero mientras corríamos por el pasillo de antes, saltando al Andromedon muerto.

Con Gabby al frente.

Sentí que algo estaba por atacarme por detrás…

Pese a que no habíamos dejado a nadie atrás…..

Ni escuchado nada más que el crepitar de las llamas

Pero, mis instintos nunca me han fallado antes.

Así que decidí desplegar mis cuchillas, y con un rápido giro hacia atrás.

Di un corte en horizontal a lo que podría ser el aire….

Pero allí detrás de mí…choque mi daga con la espada de alguien más, y que estaba a punto de apuñalarme por la espalda.

Pero con el movimiento que hice lo aparte.

Y me asombre, porque no era ningún soldado de Advent o maquina de estos que me atacaba.

Era…..un ser bípedo de piel azul de 1.80mt, aunque solo su cabeza era visible, el resto estaba cubierto de una armadura negra con toques rojos

Y me miraba con odio y sorpresa a la vez.

Yo intente apuñalarla con mi otra mano, pero este ser bípedo desapareció en un brillo violeta.

Que por su figura, parece ser femenina.

 _-"Mmmm….y creía que un equestre sin armadura iba a ser una presa fácil…..",_ decía una voz femenina y algo rasposa por la radio.

Era una voz como una de esas abuelas de capos de la mafia, toda fastidiosa y que se cree importante, cuando solo es una vieja cualquiera con un hijo importante.

 _-"Es la elegida conocida como la Asesina, tengan cuidado"_ , decía Bradford por la radio.

 _-"Como si la misión no era difícil de por si"_ ¸ contestaba frustrada la comandante.

Sus comentarios de advertencia los ignore….

Porque lo único que se me grabo en la cabeza fue lo que me dijo esa maldita cosa.

-"Si crees que soy una blandengue Equestre…creeme, que no me conoces para nada", decía yo en voz alta.

Como podía sentirla cerca…..

Tiene un aura de magia negra muy fuerte…..

Gabby estaba al frente mío viendo para todos lados en su búsqueda…..

Yo no tenía que hacer algo tan básico….

Yo espere…

Y deje que mis instintos me guiaran.

Con ambas dagas de mis brazos desplegadas.

Otra vez mis instintos me hicieron mirar hacia arriba, como la vi apareciendo de repente en el aire cayendo hacia mí con su espada para darme un corte en vertical.

Yo levante y forme una cruz con mis dagas sobre mi cabeza.

Aguantando apenas su intento de abrirme mi cabeza como cual melón.

Porque la maldita talvez era fuerte, pero el impulso de caer hacia arriba lo hizo casi difícil de soportar su ataque.

Su cara era de frustración como no podía vencerme….como no importa cuanto presionara, yo no cedía, como yo solo le gruñía y me mantenía con la cara seria.

Que no viera que estoy dando todo lo que tengo para no ceder.

Pero como yo estaba en medio y muy cerca, Gabby no pudo dispararle.

Entonces ella desapareció de nuevo con un brillo violeta.

Por fin sintiendo sin presión en mis dagas.

 _-"Se nota que no eres una debilucha con mucha suerte, así que te daré el privilegio de presentarte antes de matarte"_ ¸decía toda confiada la zorra.

-"Soy Vitka…fantasma de la selva, carincera de Aztecolt, y asesina de corruptos", decía yo toda seria como me elevaba un poco, para así desplegar las dagas de mi piernas.

Y me ponía firme, lista para actuar.

Como entonces algo salió por la ventana del contenedor que no estaba en llamas.

Una granada que cayo en los pies de Gabby.

Que exploto enseguida.

Pero no era una granada normal.

Era de un humo violeta que te quemaba la garganta con cada inhalación porque esta tenía un radio de varios metros a la redonda y me hacía arder los ojos así que solo los mantuve cerrados.

Pero Gabby era inmune gracias a su armadura.

Así que mientras agitaba sus alas para ayudarme a despejar el humo.

Ella apunta desde donde vino la granada y dio un disparo.

Que no le dio a nada blando como solo escuchamos como choco contra metal y luego tierra.

Yo me aleje de Gabby un poco más.

Para que así además tenga espacio para disparar.

Yo también poder escapar de ese maldito gas.

Fue entonces que otra vez mis instintos me gritaban…

Un ataque venía de frente mío.

Así que hice un esfuerzo para abrir los ojos y pude ver que estaba frente al contenedor semi intacto.

Y esta desgraciada iba a darme un corte en horizontal a mi derecha.

Yo lo bloquee con la daga de mi derecha como apunto a mi cara, y mientras ella hacía con todas sus fuerzas intentar llegar a mi cara.

Yo decidí subir mis piernas mientras aun flotaba en el aire y darle una patada con ambas piernas juntas, con las dagas desplegadas, apuñalándole así en el estomago, empujándola un poco

Haciéndola retroceder.

Mientras cedía por fin.

Como mi vista aun ardía por el maldito gas y apenas podía verla.

-"Agg…..", dijo ella toda molesta como con una mano se agarraba donde le desgarre el estomago.

Me miraba con molestia por un segundo como desapareció de nuevo.

 _-"Eres difícil de matar…..eso lo admito…..pero no voy a morir otra vez bajo la pezuña de una especie indigna"_ , decía ella sonando adolorida y enojada por la radio.

-"Así que revives…..*tos*…crees que debería…..*tos*…..empezar a llevar la cuenta de cuantas veces….*tos*….te mato", decía yo toda confiada a pesar de la tos.

Aunque ya me había alejado lo suficiente del humo.

Y ya poco a poco empezaba a recuperar la respiración.

Así que me mantuve otra vez al raz del suelo de nuevo.

Fue en ese momento que Gabby se acerco a mí.

Para intentar cubrirme.

Ambas estábamos de nuevo cerca del Andromedon.

Esperando que atacara de nuevo.

Mis instintos estaban inquietamente silenciosos.

Pero el aura de magia negra aun estaba abundando a nuestro alrededor.

Así que aun la zorra estaba cerca.

Gabby apuntaba hacia la dirección por donde venimos donde había más campo abierto.

Como yo me puse a ver en dirección hacia el campamento donde había muchos escondites por donde esta maldita podría venir, como estábamos muy cerca igual del contenedor en llamas apunto de colapsar gracias al daño del fuego y que le atravesó un Andromedon.

Pero entonces….

*clack*

Sentí como algo atravesó mi espalda…justo en mi lado derecho y salió hasta el otro lado, justo atravesando el hueso de mi ala derecha, haciéndome caer por lo extremadamente doloroso que fue…..porque la maldita esta a punto de cortarme esa ala

Voltee mi cabeza y vi que era la maldita que había atravesado a Gabby como esta estaba apuntando hacia su derecha.

Y su cuchilla atravesó hacia mí.

Como estábamos muy cerca….

La maldita Asesina estaba sonriendo.

Pese a que estaba escupiendo su sangre azul por la boca.

Debo admitir que es tenaz la maldita…..

Entonces ella saco su espada y pateo a Gabby hacia mí con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban como yo no podía evitarlo con mi ala casi cercenada.

Solo pude voltear y estar de frente como Gabby cayo encima de mí, aplastándome, pero solo de la mitad inferior de mi torso para abajo.

Gabby intento levantarse, pero fue apuñalada en su pecho, totalmente expuesto, muy cerca de su corazón, pero que atravesó por completo hasta mí…..a mi pelvis….sintiendo como hasta llega hasta la vertebra…..

El dolor para ese punto era insoportable…..

Estaba a punto de desmayarme…..

Y esta Asesina, con una sonrisa en su rostro, como tiene un pie encima en el pecho de Gabby, como esta gime y grita de dolor.

Viéndome ella solo a mí…..

Ella no asesino primero a Gabby a pesar de que la tiene totalmente indefensa…..

Ella se dio cuenta de que para matarme…tenía que usar a Gabby….

Una perra muy lista…..la desgraciada…..

-"Unas ultimas palabras?", pregunto la Asesina como me sonreía con malicia.

Como yo con todas mis fuerzas….intentaba agarrar la única arma secundaria que acepte en llevar…

-"Saludame a tu hermano", decía yo como le hacía la misma sonrisa a pesar de la agonía que sentía.

Como solo pudo escuchar el click del gatillo como le dispare en su abdomen, al menos 3 tiros….como esta se apoyo en la espada…..como empezó a sangrar profusamente, como ya no tenía fuerzas para pararse, y yo…..ni para apretar el gatillo.

 _-"No será la ultima vez….que nos veamos…Vitka…..carincera de Aztecolt",_ decía ella en un tono más agonizante…

Como ella y su espada brillaron y desaparecieron.

Y el aura de magia negra a nuestro alrededor desaparecía lentamente…...

-"Lo mismo digo….", decía yo como la adrenalina ya abandonaba mi cuerpo y empezaba a cerrar los ojos….

No sin antes escuchar los gritos de Switie Drops diciendo: "Aguanten…que allá vamos!".

Antes de quedarse inconsciente.

 **.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.**

 **Ufff…..**

 **Lamento la tardanza gente….**

 **Pero por desgracia la cuarentena tiene este efecto de:**

" **Te da ganas de hacer todo y a la vez nada"**

 **Que a pesar de que ahora tengo todo el tiempo del mundo.**

 **La flojera ataca….**

 **Realmente doy asco….**

 **Pero al menos espero que les guste este capitulo cargado de acción mi gente bonita.**

 **No se olviden de comentar.**

 **Y recuerden, lávense las manos, y cuidarse muy bien, porque aun tienen que seguir en este mundo para ver como terminara esto, jeje.**

 **Hasta el domingo con los resultados de esta loca misión.**


	121. Chapter 121

_**Capitulo 121 Nuevos Descubrimientos**_

 **Vitka**

 **29 de junio del 2036**

 **Aun en el campamento de la resistencia bajo Ataque**

 **3:05 pm**

*inhala con fuerza y luego tose un poco antes de despertar*

-"Mierda…..", decía yo algo débil. Como miraba hacia arriba

A un cielo cubierto con humo, y la cara de esa chica que llaman Switie Drops mientras me miraba, sin su casco, aunque se ve que justo esta sangrando en un lado de su cabeza y le chorrea por un lado de esta, arriba de su ojo izquierdo.

Pero yo aun sentía algo de dolor en donde me apuñalo esa perra.

Pero claro, no era tan fuerte como antes.

-"Si me dicen que tengo que caminar apenas sintiendo las piernas, te voy a golpear", decía yo aun adolorida.

-"Lo siento, pero el suero regenerador es para tiempos de combate, así que cuando te cura, te ayuda a recuperar la consciencia, solo si la herida no es demasiado fatal", decía ella algo nerviosa.

-"Y bien…..me vas a cargar a la nave o que?", pregunto yo algo disgustada…..

Es que la verdad odio estar así de desvalida.

Aun cuando me fracturaron una pierna y sufrí diversos cortes en todo mi cuerpo en la invasión, me deje llevar por alguien, fui yo misma la que echo en la cama del doctor para que haga su puto trabajo.

Pero eso si, solo tuve que comportarme como querían los doctores a la hora de dar a luz, porque también se que forzarse una misma en esas situaciones es jugarse la vida y la del bebe, y por todos los cielos, no moriré en una maldita cama por intentar hacer otra cosa mientras estoy en proceso de parto.

-"No, más bien, me temo que tenemos aun una misión que cumplir", decía ella algo apenada.

-"Acaso no llegaron aun el segundo grupo de sobrevivientes o que?", pregunto yo algo confundida.

Y no le enseñe que estoy enojada, porque decidieran salvarme a mi, que a sobrevivientes desarmados a merced de alienígenas.

Salvar una maldita vida no justifica dejar atrás a varias decenas.

Me la decido guardar el enojo para que me de más fuerzas….*piensa eso y enseguida y con algo de esfuerzo se logra sentar*

-"No, no, si los hemos salvado, pero pudimos atrapar a un oficial de Advent con vida para poder ingresar a su chip especial para entrar a la red psionica de Advent", decía ella.

-"Bueno…..ahora si parece que sabes como animar a una espía…..", decía yo más animada y sonriente, como el dolor estaba desapareciendo, y me ponía de pie, para sorpresa de Switie Drops.

Que al verla, pude ver su casco atado a su cintura, y que tiene su costado derecho del mismo todo destrozado.

Aunque también veo que debajo de mí, un gran charco de sangre.

Pero sin señal de la tal Gabby por ninguna parte.

-"Porque interrogar es la parte que más disfruto de mi trabajo", decía yo como me hacía sonar el cuello y estirarme un poco.

Pero solo los brazos, tampoco quiero forzar mi cintura y mi columna recién sanada.

-"En realidad, es más como si le estuvieras apuñalando por la espalda con un dispositivo especial", decía ella.

-"Apuñalarle en la espina, interrogar, es lo mismo", decía yo con una sonrisa, aunque hacía una pequeña mueca de dolor cuando sentí unas punzadas de dolor en mi vientre.

Una señal obvia de que aun no estoy totalmente recuperada.

-"No creo que sea lo mismo…..", decía Switie Drops no muy convencida.

Como me revisaba mis otras heridas, como en mi pecho y alas.

Están como si fueran quemaduras de segundo grado, con algo de carne expuesta.

En vez de haber sido casi cortada en 2, esas zonas.

Así que creo que en serio no debería forzarme, puede que internamente este algo bien, pero no estoy sana del todo.

-"Realmente eres muy inocente muchacha", decía yo toda tranquila como le sonreía, "En fin, donde esta el prisionero?", pregunto yo toda ansiosa.

-"Esta en lo que era el comedor publico, la zona esta despejada de personas como ya pudieron escapar gracias a nuestra ayuda y asi no arriesgar más vidas inocentes", decía ella.

-"Bien, pero, donde esta la señorita Gabby eh?", pregunto yo como señalo el gran charco de sangre en donde estaba yo.

-"La estabilice con suero de unicornio, como su ADN demuestra que es parte unicornio, así que no tendrá efectos secundarios en ella, pero aun así esta delicada así que fue llevada por Maud al Sky Ranger", decía ella.

Yo miro en dirección hacia donde venimos, y en efecto, veo a Maud con Gabby en sus brazos en su pesada armadura, llevarla sin problemas, como las veo pasar ya esa casa rodante.

Así que no estuve inconsciente por mucho tiempo eh? *pensó ella algo reflexiva*

-"Vamos señorita, que aun tenemos que interrogar a ese alien", decía yo más tranquila como empezaba a caminar hacia donde indico.

Me siento algo rara al caminar, pero es que eso, estoy forzándome mucho.

Después de todo, recibí un daño en la columna, que aunque debió ser lo primero en curarse, todas esas son células nuevas ahora, y tardarán en hallar el ritmo un poco.

Un efecto secundario que no midieron estos que pensaron que sea un suero regenerador para seguir en la lucha.

La desincronización temporal hasta que tu cuerpo se acostumbre.

Y aunque en estos momentos le estoy hallando el truco con cada paso que doy.

Aunque sea unos segundos de desincronización, también son segundos lo que le cuesta a los alienígenas dispararte y matarte.

*entonces Switie le alcanza y como medio le alcanza*

Mierda…..

Yo creía que el casco era por un daño con un arma contundente.

No un arma que le ha volado parte del cráneo…. *ve ella parte de su lado derecho de su cabeza con piel nueva y solo un poco de pelo crecido en esa zona*

Además, su espalda esta empapada de sangre….

Y el caso esta ahora que lo veo, su visor, su parte interna esta manchada de sangre.

-"Oye….que te ha pasado?", pregunto yo, como no dejo de verle esa herida sanada que en cualquier lugar debió haber sido fatal.

-"El sectopodo nos disparo su arma primaria super poderosa….a mi me alcanzo cuando me asomaba para seguir disparando a las Vipers que nos atacaban", decía ella no muy feliz al recordarlo.

-"Mierda….justo íbamos a detenerlo, pero la Elegida Asesina se nos adelanto", decía yo algo frustrada.

Seguro es lo que esperaba esa mal nacida Asesina.

El momento justo en que no pudieran apoyarme.

….

Y aunque lo odie….yo habría hecho lo mismo en su lugar.

Separar a mi objetivo de sus compañeros.

Así que, esta asesina no es tan novata y tiene merecido un poco el nombre.

Aunque, a mi tampoco me dieron mi apodo porque suene bien.

Me lo he ganado a pulso.

Con sangre, sudor y lagrimas, esas 3…sin ser mías, aunque talvez un poco de sudor mío por el esfuerzo….

-"No te preocupes, Maud y Deadly pudieron acabar con el sectopodo, mientras que Mox pudo vencer a las Vipers", decía ella toda tranquila, "Además, cuando me curaron con un suero para pony tierra, me explicaron el porque no vinieron ustedes 2, y la verdad….creo que hasta no quisiera haber intercambiado lugares en ningún momento", decía ella como ya llegábamos al lugar.

Deadly esta con la armadura algo abollada, y en algunas partes, hasta partida.

Pero por lo demás, no se ve con ninguna herida grave, y las alas se les ve intactas.

Mox, se lo ve sin heridas, pero sus cuchillas que tiene como armas secundarias aun están algo sucias por la sangre de Vipers en ella.

Puede que no comporta su tratamiento casi religioso hacia nosotros.

Pero que tiene buen gusto en armas, eso si se lo reconozco.

-"Ya podemos iniciar", decía Switie Drops.

-"No esperamos a la señorita Maud?", pregunto Mox.

-"La comandante pidió que se hiciera esto rápido, antes de que Advent cierre la red alrededor del capitán, así que no podemos esperar", decía Switie al señalar al capitán que no esta inconsciente del todo, al lado de Mox, que con una mano lo esta manteniendo de rodillas pero firme a su lado.

Se intenta mover, mientras solo puede murmurar

Pero viendo como lo tienen de rodillas con ambas piernas al parecer rotas al tenerlas en angulos nada naturales.

Y sus brazos al parecer dislocados.

Y una abolladura bastante notable en su cabeza, aunque no tan profunda como para haberle roto el cráneo.

Es todo un milagro que no este inconsciente por el dolor que esas heridas.

Que a un pony ya para este punto estaría inconsciente.

Lo se, porque así dejaba a los ponys que se ponían difíciles a la hora de interrogarlos.

A los que no sueltan la lengua por dinero o por sexo.

Y claro, si es un semental soltero que me rechaza el sexo, eso si me ofende como no veas.

Porque puede que tenga cicatrices, pero aun sigo siendo bonita y sexy.

No por nada a esos les daba una tortura extra a la hora de interrogarlos.

Una que involucra…

Un cascanueces.

-"Esta bien….", decía Mox después de meditarlo por unos segundos.

Como saco algo de su cintura algo parecido a un extra para su guantelete tipo cuchilla.

Que era una pequeña daga de 5cm electrificada y un dispositivo redondo pequeño en uno de sus extremos, donde seguro están las cosas importantes del dispositivo y que al parecer conecta con una tablet que tiene en ese guantelete.

Entonces, se lo puso y la vara estaba al lado de su cuchilla, así que, se lo metió directamente al soldado de Advent por la nuca, para que entre directo al cerebro.

-"Le llega la información comandante?", pregunto Mox.

 _-"Si Mox, sigue así",_ decía Bradford algo animado por la radio.

Pero entonces, de la nada, este ser empezó a retorcerse, como a tener convulsiones, pese a que el procedimiento para acceder a su cerebro fue mortal.

Como sentía en el aire el aumento de magia negra de nuevo, así que por precaución desplegaba mis dagas de mis manos.

Esas convulsiones duraron por varios segundos más, incluso empeorando y hacerlo casi retorcerse como muñeco de trapo poseído, aunque Mox usaba su otra mano para mantener quieto la cabeza y mantener la conexión, se le fue imposible como ya era incontrolable esa convulsión.

Y se salió el conector craneal de la cabeza del capitán.

Y apenas paso eso, un brillo intenso en donde estaba el capitán.

Y cuando paso ese brillo, apareció una criatura extraña que parecía estar echa de energía como su cuerpo era de color amarillo, pero casi transparente, además de que su "cabeza" era como un cráneo y su medula, nada más realmente físico podía tener….

Además de que esta sosteniendo con sus 2 manos un rifle como el que tiene un soldado de Advent estándar.

Y como yo era la que tenía el arma lista, decidí darle un corte en vertical con ambas dagas para cortarle ambos brazos a la vez.

Este ser se retorció de dolor, y brillo levemente por un segundo antes de volver a la normalidad.

Como aun seguía allí, de frente, sus brazos uniéndose de nuevo a su cuerpo, como este ser era de energía en su mayoría.

Mierda…..

Como odio a este tipo de enemigos etéreos.

Yo la mire con odio, como estaba a punto de sacar mi pistola, pero una ráfaga del subfusil de Mox le dio en su cabeza.

Dañándole lo suficiente como para hacer que su cuerpo desaparezca, y su cráneo y ojos rojos se apagaran.

Cayendo así simplemente al suelo.

Bueno, ya entendí, atacar a su cuerpo es inútil.

Apuntare a la cabeza una próxima vez.

Pero antes de comunicarle a Bradford que ya neutralizamos a esta cosa.

Como apenas sentía la magia negra cerca…..pero extrañamente no desaparecía.

Aunque en seguida me di cuenta porque, como una gran bola de energía impacto en el centro de grupo, lanzándonos así por todos lados.

Caí a tierra a unos 3 metros de donde estaba.

Justo por donde vine.

Estaba algo aturdida y aunque caí con fuerza hacia atrás.

Mis alas amortiguaron el impacto…

Claro, rompiéndose….

Y aunque sienta mucho dolor ahora de nuevo.

Hay un nuevo atacante cerca, así que me levanto con rapidez.

Y veo que desde el patio de la cabaña cerca del patio de comida, veo a otro de estas cosas como veía de sus manos emanar un aura violeta. Pero sin su arma a la vista.

Magia negra pura….

-"No lo harás de nuevo perra", decía yo en voz baja como desenfunde mi pistola, y le intente disparar.

Pero la maldita cosa no disparaba.

Joder, si apenas dispare, se supone que la maldita cosa aun tiene carga.

En fin, la guarde con enojo como iba corriendo hacia esta cosa como podía.

Pero esta cosa me vio que la iba a atacar.

Así que con ambas manos hizo aparecer con su magia negra su rifle.

Mierda….

Sin mis alas y como apenas puedo correr bien, mi agilidad es deplorable….

Así que apenas visualizo a Deadly, que parece que sigue en el suelo, y en mi camino, como no fue lanzada tan lejos gracias al peso de la armadura.

Yo me doy un barrido hacia ella y la levanto un poco para que sea como mi barricada.

No es nada honorable.

Pero jooder, esta es la guerra, y yo no quiero morir así de fácil.

Como entonces esa maldita cosa dispara contra Deadly, dándole en su brazo, en un intento de casi darme en mi cabeza.

Así que decidí intentar usar mi rifle mientras me disparaba y algunos ya pasaban de largo.

Aunque otros seguían dándole a Deadly.

Como esta aun no se podía ni mover.

Le apunte y le intente disparar cuando al parecer dejaba descansar su arma que se había sobrecalentado por tanto disparar.

Y mi rifle tampoco disparaba.

Y eso que aunque tenía algunas raspaduras.

Aun seguía intacto.

Aunque no brillaba sus partes eléctricas…..

En fin, lo deje de lado igualmente.

Como pensaba como podría matar a esa maldita cosa.

Pero….la solución llego sin mi ayuda, como vi una granada aterrizar a los pies de esa cosa.

Y explotar antes de que la criatura pudiera hacer algo.

Una gran explosión que apago el fuego de la zona a su alrededor por la honda expansiva.

Vi desde done vino la explosión.

Y pude ver que era de mi derecha, como Mox estaba en cuclillas atrás de Switie Drops que también estaba inmóvil como yo, pero esta vez inconsciente.

Y Mox se levanto una vez el humo de la explosión se disipo.

Y el cráneo con medula espinal cayo cerca del cráter, aun algo intacto, pero apagado.

 _-"Cuando pensábamos que su red psionica era protegida, no creíamos que sería a tal punto de tener soldados literales para proteger esa red"_ , decía la comandante como había finalizado la lucha.

E iba a agarrar ese cráneo.

Que de seguro lo querrán analizar, como el primero no esta en ninguna parte.

Ese cráneo aun emanaba magia negra.

Pero….al menos a bajos niveles.

Pero…..esa bola de energía que nos lanzó…

No era energía pura…..si hubiera sido eso, yo hubiera casi muerto por quemaduras mágicas al no estar tan protegida.

No….lo que hizo fue un hechizo de drenaje y repulsión.

Drenar la energía mágica de tu enemigo y usarla en su contra.

Un hechizo complicado de hacer, y como veo que solo tiene el efecto de repulsión que es un hechizo básico, veo que no lo han especializado a de energía pura, fuego, o electricidad que son más complicadas de hacer en combate real y que realmente pudo haber matado a alguien en el proceso.

Aunque no veas…ahora que sabemos que hay un enemigo que puede hacer eso….

Las armaduras que tanto nos hemos jactado de ser tan blindadas…son inútiles ante ellos.

 _-"Pero por ahora traigan ese cráneo a base para su análisis, la zona es segura, y los sobrevivientes de la zona están a salvo, vuelvan al Skyranger para regresar a base"_ , decía la comandante.

-"Entendido…", decía yo al responder por la radio.

Las radios…lo único que funciona con una batería normal de los humanos, por eso no fue drenada.

No como las armas y las armaduras, que usan cristales de elerio cargados de energía concentrada.

Que aunque no lo quieran admitir los humanos.

Energía mágica pura.

No importa cuantos nombres científicos y complicados le pongan…..

Los humanos recargan sus aparatos con energía mágica de su reactor.

En fin, solo es una teoría, después de todo, su lista, pero tampoco especializada en la magia.

.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.

 **Comandante Lola**

 **Enfermería del Avenger.**

 **40 minutos después.**

-"En serio no solo quiere descansar antes de hablar con nosotros?", pregunto yo a Vitka, que en estos momentos estamos Bradford y yo viendo como le venda sus alas la Dr. Clansy.

Mientras tiene puesto una polera.

-"No, y sabiendo que la información es oro, en estos momentos yo estoy nadando en el", decía ella toda seria.

-"Si te refieres a las habilidades que vimos del nuevo enemigo que varios técnicos han decidido llamar Codice, por ser la ventana de toda la información que pudimos sacar de Advent, ya nos hacemos una idea de cómo podemos enfrentarnos a el en el futuro, y reforzar los sistemas de las armas para que puedan reactivarse sin ser desarmados, ya su ingeniera esta viendo como reiniciar las armaduras de forma rápida para ustedes", decía yo seriamente.

-"Esta bien…de ese no iba a hablarles, me refiero a la "Asesina"", decía ella haciendo comillas en el aire cuando dijo eso ultimo.

-"Que cosa sabes a parte de lo que nosotros hemos registrado?", pregunto yo seriamente.

Sabemos sus habilidades de teletransportarse.

Sus habilidades con la espada y su escopeta.

Sus granadas de humo y sus multiples intento de secuestrar a nuestros soldados en el campo de batalla.

-"Ella emana un aura psionica muy fuerte, algo que talvez sus cámaras no detecten, pero yo si, después de todo me enfrentado con enemigos de todo tipo en mi vida y que algunos a la desesperada intentaban usar psionica corrupta para escapar o vencerme", decía ella seriamente.

-"Todos los de Equs pueden sentir eso?", pregunto Bradford antes que yo.

-"Mayormente los ponys, pero solo lo sentirán como una extraña perturbación, solo muy pocos sabrán de que esa perturbación es de la psionica corrupta", decía ella toda seria.

-"Yo puedo sentirlo comandante…..de echo, lo sentí un segundo antes de que me dispararán ese otro elegido de los Ancianos", decía una despierta Starlight Glimmer aun en una de las camas de la enfermería.

-"Nosotros también lo sentimos…..pero es porque compartimos tanto aura positiva como negativa, pero, estamos tan acostumbrados a sentir ambas, que tardamos en sentir cuando hay una elevada cantidad de alguno de ellos", decía Deadly que estaba también en cama, como estaba sentada con su brazo derecho vendado.

Su armadura si recibió muy fuertes daños, en especial en su brazo derecho cuando el ahora llamado Codice le disparaba a Vitka.

Pero solo resulto con heridas leves, como su armadura pudo aguantar.

-"Los que somos unicornios podemos sentirlo más que cualquier otro ser vivo…..además de las princesas, pero como dijo ella, solo se sentirá como un escalofrío o se te pondrá la piel de gallina cuando sientas esa fuerza oscura, es poco común que un pegaso pueda sentirlo como un unicornio entrenado en esas artes", comentaba Clansy como terminaba de vendar a Vitka.

-"Como dije, eh tenido mis encuentros con unicornios que lo practicaban, así que tengo experiencia en ese ámbito", decía ella toda seria.

-"Bien…ahora sabemos que esos elegidos no los captaran por sorpresa, así que, aunque todos los miembros de los otros 2 escuadrones estén curados, quiero a una de ustedes 2 con ellos siempre", decía Bradford seriamente.

-"No hay problema Comandante, estas heridas que tengo sanarán en unos días después de todo", decía con algo de arrogancia Vitka.

-"Y yo en unos días más creo que me darán de alta comandante", decía más tranquila la señorita Glimmer.

-"Esta bien, entonces si no hay nada más que decir, les dejo que descansen", decía yo como igualmente Bradford y yo dejábamos el lugar.

-"Si, después de todo, ustedes ya han cumplido por hoy, descansen y dejen a los demás ocuparse de todo", decía Bradford más tranquilo, a su manera.

Como todos afirmaron y siguieron con lo suyo.

Aunque más que nada, ya Deadly y Vitka se levantaban para irse también.

Y a pesar de tener a varios con heridas leves y una grave.

Fue una misión en general exitosa.

Como pudieron rescatar a 15 de los 24 sobrevivientes que capto el radar del skyranger al sobrevolar en la zona.

Además.

Hablamos por radio con los sobrevivientes una vez todo se calmo.

Dijeron que la familia de Sunset tuvo suerte.

Si es que su hija no hubiera insistido en acampar fuera del campamento para salir rápido y continuar con el viaje, en vez de quedarse en una de las cabañas.

Talvez aun hubieran estado entre los sobrevivientes, o con los muertos.

Pero al acampar fuera, lograron huir antes.

Y eso les salvo la vida.

Lastima que teníamos tantos heridos, o si no, los hubiéramos recogido en el camino.

Después de todo, hoy por fin podremos partir a Africa, donde hay un laboratorio del proyecto AVATAR.

Un proyecto aun desconocido para nosotros, pero de alta prioridad para ADVENT.

Y si es importante para ellos.

Es que tiene que ser destruido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.

 **Dra. Clansy**

 **30 min después.**

Pobre, realmente sufrió un duro golpe en la cabeza 2 veces….

*pensaba ella como tenía una mano en la cabeza de Switie, donde le habían herido de muerte antes*

Aunque al menos fue solo un leve trauma después de ese golpe de energía oscura que la lanzo por los aires.

Curo su cerebro, pero aun así le había dejado algo sensible, así que un golpe así la dejo noqueada.

Pero sobrevivirá sin secuelas por lo menos.

Aunque también, esta chica es una de las que siempre vuelve aquí la pobre…..

Siempre intentando demostrar que es mejor que los demás.

Pero a veces….. *pensó ella como ahora solo le acariciaba su cabello de Switie*

No todos pueden serlo, después de todo, todo cuerpo tiene un limite….

Pero es bonito que aun así lo intenta.

Talvez algún día lo logres pequeña…talvez algún día. *pensaba ella como sonreía mientras le acariciaba un poco más*

-"Como esta la doctora más sexy del mundo?", pregunto Tony, el herido que además de darme una crisis existencial mientras le seguía el juego.

Y con quien me acoste.

Vino a saludarme, no poniendo una mano en mi hombro, si no, agarrando mi nalga derecha con una de sus fuertes manos.

Tuve que usar todas mis fuerzas para no responderle con una palma bien abierta en su cara que lo dejara noqueado.

Solo porque realmente necesito a solo uno para poder acostarme.

Y no voy a andar de coqueta con cualquiera.

Así que me quedo con el que fue el más fácil de encantar.

-"Todo bien, salvando una vida por minuto como siempre", decía yo con una leve sonrisa como me volteaba al verlo, y me dejaba mi trasero en paz.

El a la vista de cualquiera es el estereotipo de un fortachón que se la vive en el gimnasio, todo rapado, excepto por las cejas obviamente.

Alto, de 1.85mt, piel bronceada, aunque es norteamericano y de unos 30 años.

Y cuando tenemos relaciones sexuales, el puede alzarme sin problemas y hacerlo de pie.

Una de las posiciones que la verdad uno esperaría hacer con un pegaso o usando magia.

Pero la verdad ser la sumiza por una vez realmente ayuda a relajarme y disfrutar de la acción.

En fin, no por nada es uno de los artilleros del grupo A.

Recibió un corte de la Asesina en el estomago que le dejo los intestinos fuera.

Y aunque lo lograron salvar, el no volvería a poder levantar pesas de nuevo.

Pero yo logre evitar eso y sanarle como se debe.

Ahora además de volver a levantar pesas.

Me levanta a mi.

Y aunque apenas lo tiene decente, por eso la obsesión de el por ponerse todo fuerte, le pone ganas cuando lo hacemos, y se gana varios puntos por ello.

Aunque apenas pueda hacer que tenga un orgasmo.

-"Vienes a verme como estoy, o es que extrañas mucho mi posterior?", pregunto yo con una media sonrisa.

Como yo ahora le presto atención.

Después de todo, ya revise a Gabby y esta bien, estable y solo inconsciente, talvez despierte más tarde o mañana.

Y Starlight y Galicia están bien conscientes ahora mismo

Aunque Starlight aparta la mirada toda sonrojada.

Mientras Galicia nos mira interesada en lo que esta viendo.

-"No puede ser ambos", decía el como me abraza y me agarra ya ambos glúteos en el proceso.

-"Ya, ya….dejame ver como están mis pacientes, y luego te alcanzo", decía yo con calma como me dejaba abrazar.

Y tiene suerte que me medio calentó tratar las heridas de una ala empalada y fracturada, quemaduras de segundo grado y pulmón perforado de Gabby.

O si no le hubiera dicho que al finalizar mi turno en unas horas.

-"Excelente", decía el con una gran sonrisa como me guiño el ojo y se empezó a retirar.

Bueno, al menos me gusta que sean algo bruscos…o si no en serio le hubiera abofeteado…. *pensaba eso como se sobaba su trasero mientras iba a ver a Starligt y Galicia*

-"Mmm….parece que cierta pony ya esta más abierta aquí", decía toda sonriente Galicia cuando fue la primera a que empece a revisarle sus constantes vitales con mi magia.

-"Que puedo decir, si realmente vas a tener una segunda oportunidad en esta vida, es mejor aprovecharla mientras se pueda", decía yo toda positiva.

-"En eso si estoy de acuerdo….", decía en voz baja Starlight, pero aun así le escuche muy bien.

-"Así se habla, porque mi hermanastro me hablo mucho de ti, y dijo que eras muy fría y seria con gente normal y exigente con otros como tu, y verte tan….amable y preocupada por otros, como que es algo totalmente diferente a lo que Comet me conto", decía Galicia sorprendida.

…..

Yo en algunos casos me veía como alguien distante, pero al menos si quería a uno o me interesaba podía ser más amable como minimo.

E incluso ser más sarcástica muchas veces y seguirle a las bromas obscenas

Pero, viendo como me convertí en alguien que no saben ni como castigarme por los crímenes que al parecer cometí…..

No me sorprende que mi personalidad se haya vuelto así.

Y claro, ser una divorciada. *se puso toda pensativa como detuvo su análisis*

-"Pero ahora estas bien y eso es lo que importa", decía Galicia, algo nerviosa, al ver como me puso.

-"Eso es cierto", decía yo con calma como iba a Starlight.

Galicia esta saludable después de todo.

Ella se dejo como no me veía directamente a la cara.

Como aun tenía su cara roja de la vergüenza aun.

Eso es bueno, lo que menos necesito es ponerme filosófica de nuevo.

Necesito terminar ya y olvidarme de nuevo de ese asunto.

-"Como lo hacen?", pregunto Starlight algo nerviosa y apenada como levanto su vista hacia mí.

-"Hacer que cosa?", pregunto yo confundida.

Como termine de revisarla por fin.

Ella también esta bien.

-"Como es que pueden ser tan activas…..ya saben…..sexualmente sin ningún problema?", pregunto ella super sonrojada.

-"Mucha práctica en mi caso querida", decía Galicia como le guiñaba el ojo.

Si…su vagina ha sido estirada y estimulada tantas veces, que incluso yo no puedo contar cuantas veces.

Solo se que desde que fue ingresada, ha dejado su vagina descansar.

-"Soy una genio de la medicina, tengo 60, tengo el cuerpo de una de 30, y me han borrado la memoria por crímenes que no quiero ni recordar, como que avergonzarme a la hora de pedir hacerlo con un chico esta a un nivel tan bajo de prioridades….que si fuera un órgano, sería el apéndice del intestino grueso", decía yo.

El órgano que aunque desapareció de los ponys hace siglos, parece que los humanos tienen, y por tanto, nosotras igual.

-"Eso no responde a mi pregunta….", decía Starlight aun toda apenada.

-"A ver, pequeña virgen, quieres que un semental o un humano suelte su esperma dentro tuyo por diversión o porque quieres un hijo?", pregunto yo un poquito molesta.

-"Ambos?", dijo ella toda sonrojada.

-"Tu magia ya no es suficiente para estimularte allí abajo verdad?", pregunto Galicia.

Starlight afirmo con la cabeza, demasiado apenada para hablar de eso abiertamente.

-"Pero tampoco quieres a un cualquiera para que fertilice tu flor?", pregunto yo.

Ella de nuevo afirmo moviendo la cabeza arriba abajo.

-"Entonces apenas veas a ese alguien, no hagas indirectas, si ese alguien es un sumizo, solo pidele que quieres y ya con delicadeza, si es de los que pueden ser medio puercos en secreto, solo ve con el, dale un beso, el más apasionado que puedes hacer, y apenas dejale hablar, solo bésalo y juega con su miembro, eso señal es la más clara que un semental puede entender para que sepa que su pareja quiere hacerlo", decía Galicia.

…

Una maestra del sexo supongo.

Porque reconozco que en esa área soy una amateur en la práctica.

Y por como estaba mi vagina de tensa antes del sexo, supongo que no había recibido atención allí abajo en años.

-"Tu le explicas mejor, que pareces entender más del tema", decía yo un poco más tranquila.

Como yo ya me empecé a retirar.

-"Muy bien, entonces, si el también es tan virgen como tu, lo sabras con el beso, si se deja por completo, virgen, si al menos intenta, es que practico un poco, y si a pesar de que tu iniciaste, el tiene toda la iniciativa y juega con tu lengua con tan profesionalidad que ya te lo puedes imaginar esa lengua en tus partes intimas, es que no es nada virgen", decía Galicia con una sonrisa.

Como Starlight estaba roja, pero super atenta a lo que decían.

Suerte señorita.

Espero que pueda seguir lo suficiente con vida como para estar con ese pony especial que quiere.

-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-..-..-.-.-..-

 **Comandante Lola**

 **30 de junio del 2036**

 **Cámara de sombras, (Nueva sala en el Avenger)**

 **1:20 pm**

Aunque recién se termino hoy y puede que este lugar no sea más grande que el laboratorio principal de la nave.

Pero esta sala estará especializada en manejar todas las muestras que tengamos relacionadas con el proyecto Avatar.

Mientras que el laboratorio normal seguirá con el desarrollo de equipo, armaduras y armas más nuevas para nuestros soldados.

Es una sala llena de computadoras de todo tipo, como en el centro de este hay un contenedor especial para guardar los equipos peligrosos que sean del proyecto Avatar.

Como el contenedor de liquido verde que extrajimos de un laboratorio sobre el proyecto Avatar hace más de un mes.

Aunque sabiendo porque los Ancianos estaban en el planeta de los habitantes de Equs.

Es posible que ya tengamos una idea de que pueda ser el proyecto Avatar.

Pero…..queremos confirmarlo de verdad.

-"Aunque me explicaron un poco de que era esta sala y para que servía mientras ayudaba a construirla….realmente no necesitan más ayuda con estas investigaciones?", pregunto Pixi que estaba presente.

-"Tu sabes que si, pero por lo que nos has contado, muy pocos en tu mundo saben como manejar este tipo de equipo y los que si saben, también nos has contado que no son de fiar", decía Bradford todo serio.

La Dra. Clansy y el Ingeniero que llaman Meca Master.

-"Si…..lastimosamente es verdad….", decía ella algo desanimada.

-"Aunque…puede que en lo que respecta al análisis de ADN y rastreo de datos no tengan mucha experiencia, pero, en lo que respecta a la psionica, ellos son los mayores expertos del mundo, así que nos vendrían muy bien su ayuda cuando toque analizar el cerebro del códice", decía Tygan todo pensativo.

Eso realmente animo a Pixi.

-"Yo pueda que tenga una persona en mente", decía ella toda sonriente.

.-..-.-..-..-…-..-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-..-

 **Pixi**

 **Más tarde ese día.**

 **En uno de los pasillos del Avenger (Base XCOM)**

-"Me hablas en serio?", pregunto toda emocionada Starlight.

Como me la encontré en el pasillo que va a las barracas, como ya le dieron de alta de la enfermería.

-"Si, talvez dentro d semanas tengas a Sunburst aquí a bordo, depende de cuando se demoren con su primer proyecto", decía yo con una sonrisa.

-"Eso es estupendo!", grito ella de alegría como estaba brincando como cual niña pequeña.

-"Ya, ya, no hagas tanto escándalo mi niña, guárdalo cuando estén haciéndolo", decía yo con picardía.

-"Lo siento…..", decía ella toda apenada.

-"No te preocupes linda, tu mantente viva hasta entonces", decía yo con una sonrisa.

Es lo menos que podía hacer por la única virgen del lugar, jeje.

-..-.-..-…-.-..-.-.-.-.-.

 **Comandante Lola**

 **4 de julio del año 2036**

 **En camino a la base del ACM en Santa Cruz.**

 **11:20 am**

Recogimos ya nuestro cargamento de suministros mensuales que por todo un mes todos los grupos de la resistencia reúnen en secreto para nosotros.

Y vinimos tan rápido como pudimos para poder recoger los suministros de parte del comandante Comet.

Conto que ya ha iniciado con su sistema de rotación y ya tiene muchas tropas en la base.

Así que en vez de dejar que solo Pixi venga a recoger los suministros, Bradford y yo vinimos a verlos por nuestra cuenta.

Y ver como van.

-"Llegando a la zona de aterrizaje", dijo la piloto del Skyranger.

Fue el momento en que yo y Bradford nos quitamos los seguros y esperamos el descenso.

Y cuando por fin llegamos a tierra, la rampa se abrió.

Y pudimos ver…..que realmente las cosas cambiaron mucho.

Además de los postes de luz, apagados a esta hora del día obviamente, había decenas de carpas bien altas.

Mientras que veíamos en los bordes de la base, cerca de las murallas defensivas, como varias "personas" corrían.

Usando ropa deportiva, como shorts y poleras.

Aunque una cosa que note, es que había casi la misma cantidad de mujeres como hombres soldados.

O, y los que tenían alas se los veía volar encima de los que corrían, pero claro, mucho más rápido, probando sus limites con sus nuevos cuerpos.

Pero lo que nos llamo la atención a ambos.

Fue un enorme robot bípedo de al meno metros de alto, con un gran hacha de guerra con picos en su parte sin filo, y que esta de pie, al lado de la entrada del supermercado.

-"Comandante Lola, jefe central Bradford, que sorpresa verlos por aquí", decía Comet como se acercaba por nuestra izquierda, como una gran sombra se erguía sobre nosotros.

Volteamos para ver a Comet, como a su lado.

Había la persona más alta y corpulenta que haya visto alguna vez en mi vida.

Medía al menos 3 metros de alto, y estaba tan macizo, y escultural, que parece que podrías cortar diamantes con esos grandes y tonificados musculos que tiene.

Además, es muy atractivo, como tiene una piel bronceada y un cabello bien peinado de color negro, viste como si fuera un soldado americano de la guerra de Vietnam.

Con pantalones verdes, botas militares, y solo un chaleco verde puesto sin abotonar, y si no fuera porque tiene una gorra de oficial, y su chaleco esta lleno de medallas, pensarías que es un soldado cualquiera.

Y claro, también cerca del robot pudimos ver pasar más personas, casi tan altos como el que esta al lado de Comet.

Que haría ver a las personas que pasaron antes como enanos.

Y había tanto mujeres como hombres.

-"Es que quisimos ver como les iban con eso de traer más tropas", decía yo como salí más rápido de mi estado de sorprendida.

-"Bien por ahora, aunque ha habido algunas peleas entre unidades de diferentes ejércitos, pero, nada de que preocuparse", decía Comet todo tranquilo.

Entonces un hombre con su nariz rota, mientras se agarra su nariz mientras gime de dolor.

Y de esta salió una mujer alta, de al menos 2 metros de altura, que también esta usando un pantalón para hacer ejercicios y un sostén deportivo extragrande para las grandes mamarias que posee.

-"Te advertí que debías tocar antes de entrar!", grito ella con enojo como señalo con el dedo al hombre tirado en el suelo.

Como entonces ella nos vio.

-"Oficiales…",dijo ella ahora nerviosa como se fue corriendo lejos.

-"Que fue eso exactamente?", pregunto Bradford confundido.

-"Una soldado de elite de Saddle Arabia, en estos momentos su cultura no tolera a los machos de cualquier especie y reaccionan a la minima", decía Comet algo apenado.

-"Como que?", pregunto yo.

-"Agg…..la ultima vez que vengo a dar el aviso a las rezagadas para empezar el entrenamiento…..", decía el hombre herido levantarse como lo veíamos ver sus manos brillar y arreglar su nariz rota.

Sabemos su historia de esa nación, pero creo que hasta ya exageran un poco….

-"Pero por lo demás, todos se comportan como se debe", decía el que tenía al lado de Comet.

Y a pesar de lo enorme que es….

Su voz…..casi es el de un adolescente, apenas impone.

-"Oh, y tu eres…..?", pregunto yo como por fin puedo enterarme de su nombre.

Como Comet no nos ha presentado.

-"Oh, me llamo Attom, soy el ministro de defensa del Imperio Minotauro, he venido a ser el representante de mi ejercito en la región", decía el como se agacho para darme la mano.

Una mano tan grande como para agarrar mi cabeza como si fuera yo una simple nuez.

Yo, a pesar de que su tamaño imponía.

Si es aliado de los Equestres.

Talvez no me haga daño alguno..

Así que le doy la mano.

Y es casi como si le estuviera dando la mano a un gigante.

Pero controla su fuerza para no aplastarme la mano.

Y el hace el mismo saludo con Bradford.

Mientras que Pixi se niega, diciendo que allí estaba bien.

-"Entonces, si su representante principal del Imperio Minotauro esta aquí, eso significa que la general de Saddle Arabia esta aquí?", pregunto Bradford.

-"Si, ella es la más tolerante con otros, y es la que le castiga a sus tropas cuando se pasan de la raya con su odio a los sementales", decía Comet como señalaba hacia el robot.

-"Te dije que si te estabas cambiando, mantener cerrada la maldita carpa!", gritaba una mujer rubia igual de alta que esa mujer de antes.

Pero esta ya vestía más formal incluso que Comet, que llevaba ropa de civil y el primer ministro de defensa Attom.

Ella vestía un uniforme color crema, pantalones y una camisa manga corta.

Como esta usando una boina roja y unos lentes oscuros, como se la ve llevar consigo un enorme rifle de francotirador en la espalda.

Y ella estaba arrastrando de sus cabellos a la mujer que golpeo al hombre e antes.

Mientras la otra intentaba luchar, pero nada.

-"Bueno, parece que realmente están mejor de lo que esperábamos…..", decía yo gratamente sorprendida.

-"Si, hay la pelea ocasional de vez en cuando, entre las soldados de Saddle Arabia y cualquier macho, o grifos contra nuestros chicos equestres, aunque también heridos porque realmente algunos pegasos y grifos aun no se acostumbran a volar con sus nuevos cuerpos", decía el como señalaba hacia nuestra derecha, como veíamos a un grupo de personas aladas traer en una camilla a un hombre, que se ve que tiene la cara sangrando profusamente y es llevada a una de las tiendas que tiene una cruz en ella.

-"Y donde están sus armaduras, porque dudo que hayan venido sin ellas", decía Bradford como veía fijamente a la gran armadura cerca de la entrada.

Todo imponente.

-"Están dentro del edificio, menos la mía, especialmente construida para mi y que esta en la entrada", decía el al señalar al enorme robot, que resulto ser una armadura.

-"Eso es una armadura?", pregunto Bradford genuinamente sorprendido.

-"Si, el general Attom es una maquina de destrucción masiva, ametralladoras Gattling integradas en ambas manos, blindaje de 2cm de espesor, y lanzagranadas automática que dispara desde sus hombros y su hacha que esta hecho de las aleaciones más duras conocidas que corta sectopodos nuevos como si fueran mantequilla, como esta armadura amplifica la fuerza de Attom x 3", decía Comet con una sonrisa.

-"Con esta armadura masacre cientos de enemigos por mi cuenta, y sobrevivió al ataque de las naves madres con daños minimos", decía con orgullo Attom.

Esa armadura es demasiado grande y debe pesar varias toneladas.

El Skyranger ni loco lo podría llevar rápidamente a una zona de despliegue.

-"Nos gustaría ver más, pero queremos recoger los suministros como solo queríamos dar un vistazo rápido", decía yo seriamente.

-"Bien, no hay problema más bien Attom los tiene ahora mismo consigo", decía Comet al señalarlo.

Como Attomo asintió, como vimos que tenía detrás de su chaleco cuerdas.

Cuerdas que desamarro y con una mano, de su espalda saco 3 cajas de madera, de esas de carga aumentada.

-"Allí hay granadas, aleaciones para las armaduras y refacciones para estas, y la armadura especial de Vitka ya reparada", decía Comet como señalaba cada caja de arriba abajo diciendo que contiene cada una.

Mientras que Attom nos las pone en el suelo frente a nosotros.

-"Gracias Comet", decía yo realmente agradecida como los 3 presentes agarraba cada caja.

No pesaban mucho la verdad.

-"No hay problema comandante", decía con calma Comet, "Oh, y Fresh talvez pueda volver la otra semana, junto con el especialista que pidieron", decía el todo tranquilo y animado.

-"Eso es genial, después de todo, recibimos informes de la princesa Lena, parece que están cerca de encontrar el escondite donde se podría regenerar el elegido conocido como el Cazador", decía yo.

-"Bueno, se lo hare saber, después de todo, el es lo de terminar siempre un trabajo, y matar a ese tirador es su meta actual", decía el.

-"Entiendo", decía yo como me despedía como correspondía y volvíamos a la nave.

Los elegidos nos han dado guerra por mucho tiempo.

Es hora de que paguen por ello y por todos los soldados que mataron en el camino.

.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-….

 **Ufff…otro capitulo nuevo señores y algunas señoritas.**

 **Jejeje.**

 **Espero que les este gustando.**

 **No habrá relleno esta vez…..**

 **Porque no se me ocurre nada…..**

 **Sorry…**

 **-"Y no porque sea flojo…aunque eso es solo la mitad de la excusa, jejeje", decía Seras toda burlona.**

 **Si, no ha pasado nada interesante, que sea divertido.**

 **Solo muchas cosas malas y humor negro, que creo que no mucho les gusta.**

 **Pero en fin, espero que estén todos sanos.**

 **y espero verlos en el próximo capitulo mis queridos lectores.**

 **Cuídense muy bien, lávense las manos y no se olviden de comentar :3**


	122. Chapter 122

_**Capitulo 122: Cazador, cazado**_

 **Comandante Lola**

 **7 de julio del año 2036**

 **Su habitación privada en el Avenger (La nave esta actualmente en Africa)**

 **9:23 pm (Hora local)**

-"Esas son sus coordenadas exactas?", pregunto yo seriamente como estoy con Bradford, en una pequeña reunión con la princesa Lena y una de mis soldados, la sargento Mayi del equipo Beta, que fueron en búsqueda del escondite del elegido conocido como Cazador.

Y lo encontraron.

-"Si, dejamos un localizador en la zona, pero aquí están las coordenadas exactas", decía Mayi mientras me daba un USB con los datos, la única abordo que era de la resistencia en africa.

No es muy buena para combatir, pero se que sabe como moverse en las sombras y ser una buena espía.

La deje ingresar solo por ese factor.

Vestía en estos momentos una polera gris y pantalones del mismo tono, además de zapatos del mismo tono, casi igual a como visten muchos civiles haya afuera.

Además de que no es muy curvilínea, pasa así mas desapercibida.

-"Muy bien", decía yo como recibía Bradford el USB por mí, "No tuvieron ningún problema verdad en todo este tiempo?", pregunto el todo precavido, y a la vez preocupado.

Uno nunca puede ser poco precavido en esta guerra.

-"No, más bien, me recordó a mis días en las guerrillas en mi tierra natal", decía Lena toda tranquila.

Como vestía lo mismo que Mayi, pero como Lena tiene más curvas, que aunque vista como un civil cualquiera, aun así llamara la atención.

No de la mala manera….

Pero el chiste de estar espiando y averiguando la ubicación de la base de uno de los elegidos, o de los elegidos.

Es pasar sin ser vistos.

Y es obvio que los 3 tienen diferentes bases.

Si tuvieran todos la misma base, sería en teoría, derrotar de una vez.

Pero 3 de los más grandes soldados de los Ancianos en un solo lugar sería una muerte segura.

En fin, solo aprovechar que le dieron cuartos separados a los 3 nos beneficia de todas formas.

Así el riesgo de muerte no es tan alto.

-"Buen trabajo chicas, entonces Mayi, puedes descansar en las barracas, igualmente tu Lena", decía yo seriamente y con una leve sonrisa.

Mayi solo asintió y se retiro sin problemas.

Pero Lena aun no se marchó.

-"Cuando vean el momento de ir a por ellos, avísenme, después de todo, no me arriesgue estando afuera, para no ir a por el que estábamos buscando", decía Lena seriamente.

-"No hay problema princesa, serás la primera opción para ir", decía yo seriamente.

Ella asintió, y se retiro.

Cuando se retiro, pude hablar con Bradford al respecto.

-"A quienes enviaremos comandante?", pregunto el.

-"Ya sabemos 2 que van ir de seguro, ahora, enviamos a 6 de Equs, o mitad de los nuestros y mitad de Equs?", pregunto yo

-"Como lo veo, es una misión para destruir el lugar, así que podríamos mandar a 1 artillero, 1 especialista para hackear las posibles defensas que tengan, y un francotirador para darle apoyo a Fresh, y ya el soldado de Equs que falte, ya sea un voluntario", decía Bradford seriamente.

-"Bien, ve a la sala de control y avisales que volvemos a America, que tenemos a un francotirador que recoger y a un elegido que ahora será el cazado", decía yo seriamente.

-"Enterado comandante", decía el como se ponía firme y se retiraba.

Hoy vamos a por ti Cazador…

Tu reino de terror sobre Norteamerica ha llegado a su fin.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Subcomandante Fresh**

 **Aun ese mismo día**

 **Hangar del Avenger (Estacionado la nave cerca de SANTA CRUZ)**

 **9:33 pm (Hora local) (Fueron 5 horas de viaje desde africa pues)**

-"Es un gusto volver verlo a bordo subcomandante Fresh", decía el jefe central Bradford como fue el a recibirme como la rampa ya había bajado.

Y lo veía a el al frente, como detrás de el, veo a algunos soldados presentes viéndome igualmente.

-"Igualmente", decía yo igual de complacido de verlos, y aunque mi armadura me cubre, no notan lo nervioso que me veo.

Aunque internamente sabia que no estaba tan listo.

Aun veo a Quickie en mis sueños…

Pero, no me perdonaría a mi mismo dejar que vayan a enfrentarlo sin mí, a seres que la mismísima princesa Luna les costo luchar.

-"Aunque lamentamos que sea solo porque le necesitamos para una misión", decía Bradford algo serio, aunque comprensivo, lo sentí.

El sabe que aun no estoy bien…

No importa cuanto intente sonar que estoy bien…

Pero al parecer, es el único que se dio cuenta….

-"No hay problema, no me perdonaría a mi mismo si no estuviera presente para matar a uno de los secuestradores de la princesa Celestia", decía yo lo más serio posible, para que no detecte nada de nerviosismo en mi voz.

Después de todo, me voy a enfrentar a un profesional.

-"Bien, llegaremos a la zona de ataque en unas horas, por mientras puedes conversar con los que irán contigo en este ataque", decía Bradford como señalaba al grupo.

Escuche que la princesa Lena esta aquí, y como veo a la única humana con color de pelo poco común y amplios atributos presente, supongo que es ella.

Luego esta la teniente Starlight Glimmer presente igualmente, ella si la reconocí.

Mientras que los otros que quedan son humanos.

Esta Karlow y Yuin del equipo Alfa.

Luego esta otro humano, lo había visto en la enfermería cuando me hirieron, debieron por fin haberle dado de alta cuando no estuve.

-"Esta bien", decía yo con la mayor calma posible.

Como el asintió y se empezó a retirar, como yo fui ante los soldados presentes.

-"Seguro que estás bien para esta misión, o yo me encargaré de estar al mando en esta misión?", pregunto Karlow como fue el primero en recibirme.

Directo al punto eh…..

-"Tu se el líder de escuadrón mejor, por ahora", decía yo con calma.

Porque la verdad, no quería ni dirigir a nadie.

Realmente no me siento capaz de eso en estos momentos.

-"Bien, entonces solo concéntrate en dar todo lo que tienes esta bien", decía el con más calma, aunque algo serio aún, por esa voz imponente que tiene, no importa que tan calmado lo diga, su voz hace que todo suene importante.

-"Fresh, además de esperar que te encuentres mejor, te quería presentar a uno de nuestros compañeros, que ya tuvo el infortunio de tener un encuentro contra un elegido", decía Yuin con una media sonrisa en todo momento.

-"Soy Tony, un artillero, y realmente tengo ganas de hacerle explotar una granada en la cara a un elegido, no importa si es el hermano de quien casi me mata", decía el todo serio como me quería dar la mano para estrecharla.

Y yo hice lo mismo, pero no apreté con fuerza.

Más porque este traje aumentaba la fuerza, y no quería fracturarle la mano.

-"Todos quieren hacer eso Tony", decía yo algo feliz por su entusiasmo, pese a que lo vi respirando por un tubo y todo palido cuando lo vi por ultima vez.

Después de todo, todos responden a casi morir de distintas maneras.

Y es bueno tener esos sentimientos a estas alturas.

Casi hasta me hacer recordar un poco a mi Quickie.

-"El gran francotirador del norte helado…..por fin lo veo en persona", decía entonces la princesa Lena como viene hacia mí a presentarse con un tono respetuoso.

Confirmado, con ese acento de Eastland bien marcado que tiene.

-"Lo mismo digo princesa", decía yo como inclinaba levemente la cabeza un momento", decía yo con algo de respeto.

A la única princesa que le haré reverencia es a Luna por respeto y a Celestia por obligación, luego a nadie más.

-"Sabíamos que teníamos una habitante de su mundo más…..pero porque mandarían a una princesa?", pregunto Karlow todo confundido.

-"Solo es un titulo que no vale nada para mí pero que los que viven fuera de mi país aun ven que soy, fui entrenada desde niña para ser una guerrera, y eh sido guerrillera en mi tierra natal desde mi adolescencia a mi adultez temprana luchando en decenas de batallas en una larga y sangrienta guerra civil, yo en realidad soy la general del ejercito de mi país", decía ella toda seria.

En realidad ahora técnicamente sería la gobernante como el anterior presidente murió y el pueblo confía más en ella que en cualquiera, pero decidió dejar que los ministros de su país vieran como manejar ese vació de poder.

Pero la venganza puede más que la responsabilidad….no importa que hable de manera tan sofisticada…..la venganza le ha nublado el juicio.

-"Esta bien, admito que eso es un nivel de experiencia alto en combate", decía Karlow sonando impresionado.

-"Y ves esta katana", decía ella toda seria como desenfundaba su katana y nos la enseña.

El brillo y el filo impecable de esta superan a cualquier espada que haya visto alguna vez en toda mi vida.

Incluso, hasta se ve algunos simbolos extraños que brillan levemente de color celeste en la misma hoja.

Los ojos de Yuin casi brillan por lo fascinada que esta al ver esa Katana.

Y Karlow y Tony están genuinamente sorprendidos al verla igual.

-"Es una katana más vieja que el tiempo mismo…..encontrada en un templo de la era oscura, y tenida en mi familia por generaciones, una katana capaz de cortar a un dragón adulto en 2 sin esfuerzo, partir montañas, y dividir el mar en 2 usando magia….y según rumores, creadas de las escamas del semi dios Ghidora, el rey de los dragones original, y destructor de civilizaciones", decía ella toda seria.

Y debo de admitir, que la katana, fuera de la funda, emana un poder mágico activo….casi como si ella estuviera sosteniendo en sus propias manos, el cuerno vivo de un unicornio.

Y que según escuche de Genova, que me estuvo contando de los héroes de Equs, que solo basta que el usuario active el poder de la katana para amplificar los propios en poderos ataques.

-"Que tan cierto es eso?", pregunto Yuin toda emocionada, más que escéptica.

Entonces Lena miro hacia donde había varias cajas abiertas, entre ellas, había una con placas de repuesto para nuestras armaduras.

Y ella, agarra una con su magia.

Aprovechando que Pixi modifico los motores de la nave para que también cree un campo de ocultamiento mágico continuo y así los unicornios a bordo poder hacer magia sin tener que activar las armaduras.

Y entonces se la da a Yuin.

-"Aplica presión sobre el filo y verás", decía Lena algo soberbia como levanto la katana más alto, y en horizontal, con la parte filosa levantada.

Y Yuin, haciendo caso, puso la placa de 10x10cm encima de esta y empezó a empujarla.

Pero no puso casi nada de presión, como estaba cortándola sin mucha presión la placa.

Y entonces, cuando llego a la mitad, ella en vez de empujar, jalo desde abajo lo que quedaba de la placa, y con la misma rapidez con como lo jalo, esta placa se partió en 2.

Y el filo de la espada estaba sin ningún rasguño.

-"Y eso es sin usar mi poder, imaginar cuando lo haga", decía ella toda seria y ya sonando algo engreída.

-"Pero, si tenías esto en tu poder durante la guerra civil, como no es que ganaron más rápido?", pregunto Karlow algo confundido.

-"Porque el enemigo lo tenía", decía ella toda seria como guardaba su katana.

Karlow no respondió ante eso, lo comprendió de inmediato.

-"Pero….si esa katana es tan filosa, porque no corta a travez de la funda?", pregunto Yuin toda curiosa y aun fascinada por la katana.

-"La katana no estaba al aire libre, la funda venía con ella, y sea cual sea el material de la funda, que es suave como si fuera cuero, pero no lo es a la vez, es un misterio también", decía ella como tocaba la funda, "Pero, solo el más puro podía manejarla, porque en las manos incorrectas…solo traería dolor y miseria, y eso es algo que yo se….demasiado bien", decía ella ahora con un tono algo sombrío. Como tenía los ojos fijos en la nada como si tuviera justo recordando lo que dijo,

Y cuando menciono la funda, yo me pare a verla a más detalle, era de color negra, y tenía algunas marcas y simbolos en ella, pero estaba tan gastada por el tiempo, que había partes borradas, y o perdidas ya por el constante uso de esta katana a travez del tiempo.

Y Starlight, en todo este rato se mantuvo al margen, se la veía nerviosa.

Aun cuando veía la katana desde lejos, que fue donde tuvo algo de curiosidad, pero de allí en más.

Nada.

Parece que esta nerviosa por la misión tanto como yo.

No puede ocultarlo.

Pero, como todos están enfocados en Lena y en mí.

Nadie lo nota…

Y aunque suene cruel….me alegro de ver a alguien que esta tan nervioso como yo para esta misión.

Ya sería alguien raro si no lo estuviera, más bien, me sentía el raro entre serios, vengativos y temerarios.

.-.-…-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-..-

 **4 horas después…..**

 **Sobrevolando en el Skyranger algún lugar de la península de Baja California.**

Y aquí estamos…..

En camino a una misión super peligrosa…

Starlight es la única que lleva armadura como yo.

Por su mirada baja, y como mantiene ambas manos juntas, aun la veo nerviosa por esto, a pesar de que la vi hablando con sus compañeras para darle animos.

Yo lo estoy, siempre lo estoy, pero eh aprendido a no mostrarlo.

Karlow lleva una armadura con gancho incluido para movilizarse a terreno elevado, una armadura nueva, pero muy útil.

Es más ligera y tiene menos protección que la que tienen los chicos.

Pero, creo que gracias al gancho que te hace ganar movilidad lo vale.

Lleva también su rifle de francotirador de riel, una pistola de riel, y proyectiles incendiarios para su arma.

Yuin es nuestra hacker, pero no le ha importado traer los botiquines, aunque su dron no fue construido para ser de apoyo medico, si no, para el combate y protección, ella lleva una armadura normal de torso completo, ya con su ropa correspondiente debajo de esta como los otros aquí presentes.

Su arma principal es un rifle de riel, además de llevar esas balas especiales para dañar a enemigos roboticos con facilidad, llamadas balas de "Pantalla Azul".

Un termino que se refería a cuando las computadoras tenían un error grave en ellas.

Y el como funcionan exactamente aun no lo se.

Pero dicen que son realmente efectivos contra los robots.

Luego, esta Tony, tiene una ametralladora de riel, y su lanzagranadas, además de tener la misma armadura que Yuin.

El lleva 3 granadas de alto poder explosivo para el lanzagranadas.

Y entonces, al final esta Lena.

Tiene su traje de ninja color negro puesto, ese ajustado, y que lo único que se ve de ella son sus ojos y su cabello, aunque como su cabello es largo y tapa sus orejas, de seguro también sus orejas están libres y visibles.

Pero, lo que evita que se le ve sus grandes pechos, sus pezones y labios vaginales por su ajustado traje, es que ella también lleva una armadura como Karlow, la que tiene gancho igualmente.

Ella no quiere depender de la magia todo el rato después de todo.

Esa armadura de torso completo le tapa bien las partes mencionadas.

Aunque eso si, ella esta usando botas negras.

En vez de andar descalza como cuando vino a la tierra.

Debió darse cuenta que andar descalzo con pies suaves y no fuertes cascos, no es nada bueno cuando hay escombros filosos en el suelo.

Pero eso si, la armadura esta completamente pintada de negro.

Y si no fuera porque veo en la oscuridad gracias a mi naturaleza de batpony.

En esta nave poco iluminada, yo solo le vería sus ojos.

Oh, y ella no lleva ninguna otra arma más que no sea su katana.

Algo muy arriesgado…..

Pero, que ella se encargo de ser lo suficientemente convincente como para que le dejaran hacerlo.

Espero que eso no nos perjudique a futuro la verdad.

-"Llegamos en 1 minuto chicos, prepárense", decía la piloto del Skyranger

Ok…llego la hora…*pensó con nerviosismo como desenfundaba su rifle*

Un elegido muerto, significa menos buenos soldados caídos…

La rampa se empezó a abrir y ya todos nos paramos para salir.

Yo estaba cerca de la rampa, así que pude ver primero donde íbamos a bajar.

Donde parece ser que estamos en medio de un desierto rocoso cerca de la costa, sin nada a nuestro alrededor.

Aunque en donde estábamos sobrevolando había algo parecido a un cono de trafico, pero de color negro.

Y que su punta brillaba de rojo.

 _-"Puedes hacernos los honores Karlow?"_ , pregunto el jefe central por la radio.

-"No hay problema jefe central", decía Karlow como se lo veía sonreír levemente como del bolsillo de su pantalón, se sacaba un detonador que era un rectángulo con una palanca en ella.

Y el apretaba la palanca.

* **BOOOM***

Se escucha una fuerte explosión haya abajo, y veo que el cono ha desaparecido, reemplazando lo que es un enorme cráter en su lugar, y se ve que en realidad es un hoyo hecha para entrar a una instalación de algún tipo.

-"Cuando averiguamos que su lugar secreto es una instalación subterránea, dejamos un regalito en su lugar", decía Lena toda tranquila como las cuerdas para descender del Skyranger se habían desplegado, ella fue la primera en tomar una y descender por esta.

-"9Kg de explosivos con un cono blindado y atornillado a tierra para dirigir la explosión", decía Karlow todo tranquilo como el bajaba por la cuerda, bueno, todos bajaban.

No decidí cuestionarlo, y seguir con esto de una vez.

-"Vamos", le decía a Starlight que eramos los únicos que no bajamos aun.

Pero yo la sostuve de sus hombros para poder bajarla planeando ambos.

Y ya al llegar al ras del suelo, la deje caer a ella por el hueco, como no era demasiado grande el agujero para 2 a la vez.

Y luego yo fui el ultimo en caer allí dentro.

Al menos 1 metro enterrado en el desierto.

El complejo donde esta el Cazador.

Y al parecer, estamos en una sala cuadrada que parece un almacén de algún tipo, lleno de anaqueles enormes llenas de cajas y barriles.

Iluminado, pero sin nadie en la sala.

Aunque eso si, solo se podía salir por 2 lados.

Uno al norte de nuestra posición, y otra al oeste.

Eran puertas de metal blanco.

Y las habitaciones que había del otro lado de ambas habitaciones estaban tan poco iluminadas que no se veía que había del otro lado.

-"A por donde?", pregunto Starlight algo nerviosa.

Pero esta vez siento el porque…

El aura de magia negra abunda en esta zona más que en la superficie.

-"Vamos por allí", decía Karlow al señalar a las 2 puertas al este de nosotros.

Avanzamos todos con precaución hacia ella.

Yo y Karlow detrás de unos barriles a unos metros de las puertas, apuntando a la entrada, yo a la derecha y el a la puerta de la izquierda.

Mientras que Karlow les indico que Starlight y Yuin se colocaran a cada lado de la puerta a nuestra izquierda.

Y Lena con Tony en la puerta a nuestra derecha.

Con sus armas listas, en el caso de Lena, con su katana desenfundada y en ambas manos.

-"Abran", decía Karlow en voz baja como abrieron ellas ambas puertas a la vez.

Para ver que era un hangar, con una nave de asalto de Advent allí estacionada.

Con varias cajas alrededor.

Con 4 unidades de Advent allí.

1 soldado normal de advent junto a creador de escudos a la izquierda de la nave.

Y un capitán de advent, con uno de esos nuevos enemigos recién descubiertos llamados ahora "Codice" por la derecha de la nave.

Las 4 unidades apuntándonos.

Empezaron a disparar hacia nosotros apenas esas puertas se abrieron.

Karlow se tuvo que cubrir.

Pero yo no lo hice y le di en la cabeza a ese nuevo enemigo conocido como Codice justo en la cabeza.

Haciéndolo como desaparecer cuando prácticamente explote su cabeza con el proyectil de mi arma.

Entonces el que crea escudos da un golpe en el suelo, con sus manos cargadas de una aura mágica oscura de color rojo.

Y crea escudos de energía que rodean a el, y a sus compañeros restantes.

Pero por lo demás, los otros 2 no nos dejaban ni una ventana de oportunidad para darles, como mientras nos disparaban sin apuntar realmente, se cubrían detrás de las cajas de metal repartidas por el lugar.

Solo cuando elimine al códice fue cuando empezaron a disparar de manera más inteligente, solo cuando alguno intentaba asomarse.

No por nada cuando un proyectil del capitán de advent me dio en el brazo, un segundo después de darle al Codice.

Así que solo me cubrí para evitar más daños

Mientras esperaba el momento perfecto para poder disparar de nuevo.

*Aunque en ese momento no veían a una concentrada Lena que tenía sus manos brillantes mientras sostenía su katana, aun manteniendo su pose de combate aun estando a cubierta*

*ella entonces desapareció, y reapareció detrás del portador de escudos de Advent, y le dio un corte en horizontal que lo partió en 2 con suma facilidad, matándolo sin problemas, lo que detuvo a los demás de disparar*

*pero ella antes de que los 2 le apuntaran, fue con su katana en alto hacia el soldado que acompañaba al portador de escudos y lo partió casi en vertical, desde su hombro derecho hasta su entrepierna, pariéndolo también en 2*

*Entonces ella rodo hacia adelante para cubrirse del capitán de Advent que ahora si le tenía en la mira.*

Que fue de solo unos segundos, como habían detenido sus disparos.

Yo confundido no sabía que había pasado.

Pero parece que el nuevo para mi, Tony si, y pudo entrar a la sala, con su ametralladora lista para disparar, y disparar sin piedad al capitán de Advent que le estaba disparando a Lena.

La ametralladora pesada, que aunque le disparaba desde la cadera, pudo darle en el pecho al capitán que se había levantado inconscientemente para intentar darle a Lena, pero descuidando su cobertura, así fue más fácil de dar y llenándolo de agujeros su pecho y matándolo rápidamente.

-"Despejado", decía Tony en voz alta como no parecía a ver más enemigos en ese hangar.

-"Sigamos", decía el seriamente como el resto asintió y avanzamos dentro.

En este lugar, había también un par de puertas a nuestra izquierda.

La única otra entrada en este hangar.

Entonces nos pusimos en la misma posición de antes para asaltar la siguiente sala.

Solo que yo y Karlow nos cubríamos con las cajas.

Pero nuestros compañeros no pudieron abrir las puertas ellos.

Como un maldito Berserker atravesó la puerta de la izquierda, destrozándola, y como era demasiado grande para la puerta que era justo para solo el tamaño de una persona, rompió parte de la pared y lanzo hacia adelante a Yuin y Starlight que estaban cubriendo esa puerta.

Karlow le disparo y le dio en el pecho al Berserker, pero esta criatura totalmente musculada era muy resistente, tanto, que la bala no salió cuando le impacto.

Pero eso sí, le salía fuego de la pequeña herida causada, gracias a esas balas incendiarias, pero, eso solo parecía molestar al Berserker aun más como solo gritaba de rabia.

Más bien, fue aun corriendo hacia el.

Yo le dispare una vez más, pero justo en su pierna, a ver si paraba, pero aun seguía a toda velocidad, pese a que ese proyectil le debió haber destruido la pierna, pero nada, solo le causo un pequeño agujero sangrante en su pierna gruesa y musculada.

Karlow solo salto hacia un lado como esa maldita cosa iba como locomotora sin frenos hacia el.

Y claro, sin guía, porque solo cuando choco contra las cajas fue que paro en seco.

Ese fue momento para darle un segundo disparo de mi parte.

Y darle en la cabeza.

Pero en vez de explotar.

Esta solo le partió una pequeña parte de esta…..

Y esta bestia, aun seguía de pie, pero ahora me miraba a mi con enojo.

Por mientras Yuin y Starlight se querían poner de pie, pero fueron recibidos por disparos provenientes de la habitación al que íbamos, era una sala de control de algún tipo.

Y estaban detrás de unas computadoras alienígenas un par de mutones.

Que disparaban contra Yuin y Starlight para evitar que se pusieran de pie.

Haciendo que estás solo se arrastraran fuera de la línea de fuego.

Aunque yo y Tony teníamos en la mira a la maldita bestia de carga que parecía que nada le detenía.

Así que le dispare de nuevo una vez que este empezó el impulso para atacarme.

Le di de nuevo en la cabeza, pero aun con parte del cráneo destrozado, aun sigue corriendo como pollo sin cabeza hacia mí.

Si los malditos berserkers anteriores eran fuertes, estos ya son otro jodido nivel!.

Entonces apenas metí otro proyectil en la recamara de mi rifle, Tony le disparo otra ráfaga de su ametralladora pesada, que le dio en todo el estomago, triturándole varios órganos ya.

Como entonces di otro disparo ya en el maldito cuello, a ver si ya cae por fin.

Como el otro mantenía disparando de manera continua hacia este.

Y a solo medio metro de alcanzarme por fin este tropieza y cae justo a mis pies.

Como su maldito torso y espalda es un lío sangrante y tiene solo la mitad de su cabeza.

Ese maldito ser apenas cayó.

Una maldita granada de plasma fue lanzada hacia nosotros, cayendo a solo un metro más adentro de esta habitación.

Explotando y destruyendo lo que tuviera a 5 metros a la redonda.

Yuin que estaba algo cerca, uso a su dron que creo un escudo de energía a su alrededor para protegerla de la explosión.

Mientras que Starlight levantaba un escudo mágico para proteger de la onda expansiva a Tony y Lena.

Mientras que Karlow, el ya estaba suficientemente lejos de la explosión, como tuvo que retroceder antes por el ataque del maldito Berserker.

Entonces los mutones se quedaron allí disparando a cualquiera que saliera de su cobertura cuando vieron que su granada no mato a nadie.

Pero Starlight por fin si hizo algo, y aun con su escudo levantado, pero solo para que le cubra a ella, salió de la cobertura y empezó a ir hacia ellos mientras disparaba su rifle.

Dándole a uno en la cabeza matándolo, como los disparos impactaban contra su escudo.

Ella soportando muy bien el castigo como le disparaba a ellos sin bajar su arma y el escudo vertical frente a ella.

Y solo fue dar unos pasos más cerca para darle el disparo de gracia al que quedaba.

Aunque ella no pudo saborear su victoria como una Viper se abalanzo hacia ella desde su izquierda, envolviéndola mientras por el impulso la apartaba de nuestra vista.

Y cuando yo y Yuin que pudimos ver que le paso, íbamos en su ayuda.

Fue cuando llegaron desde el lado de donde vino la Viper 2 robots rojos.

Nos paramos en seco, cuando ellos estaban listos para disparar, así que saltamos lejos de sus miras.

Karlow al estar más lejos y se podía cubrir con la nave de asalto de ADVENT.

Pudo dispararles como yo y Yuin nos poníamos a cubierto.

Prendiendo fuego a uno de ellos cuando su proyectil le dio en la cabeza a uno.

*y mientras esto pasa Starlight, aunque ambos seres caen al suelo y la Viper esta apretándola con fuerza, Starlight logra reunir suficiente magia en sus manos para crear una capa mágica sobre ella, y entonces, crear pinchos alrededor de ellas, empalando a la Viper antes de que le haga mucho daño*

Tony retrocede hacia unas cajas con intención de tener un lugar cubierto desde donde disparar.

Pero Lena se queda quieta allí, con su espada brillando ahora, mientras sus manos brillan con fuerza.

Y entonces salió de su cobertura como estaban esos robots abriendo fuego contra todos nosotros dentro de la sala.

Y con un giro de su espada en vertical.

Sale de la espada una visible onda de choque azul que va e impacta hacia ellos.

Cortándolos por la mitad….

Robots blindados que apenas les podemos hacer daño ahora.

Cortados como si nada por su katana de Lana.

Pero esa onda de choque azul no solo lo corta a ellos, va cortando más detrás de ellos, cortando parte del edificio y lo que hubiera en su camino.

-"Señorita Starlight, esta bien?", pregunto una seria Lena que estaba aun toda firme con su katana frente a ella.

Bien….creo que esta demostrado que no es tan indefensa a mediana distancia por lo menos.

-"Si…..estoy bien…", decía ella sonando algo conmocionada como apareció cubierta de sangre de Viper, mientras se tambaleaba un poco.

-"No ves ningún enemigo más?", pregunto Karlow desde atrás del todo casi gritando con su voz imponente.

-"No veo nada más de ese lado…..más que una puerta que se dirigía a la habitación de al lado", decía Starlight como veía en dirección por donde vinieron la viper y los robots.

-"Lena, eche un vistazo allí con cuidado, el resto avance….yo y Fresh les cubriremos", decía Karlow mientras señalaba hacia la sala, que parecía que estaba un poco elevada y le seguía una puerta doble bien grande que estaba cerrada.

Lena le hizo caso y fue hacia esta.

Mientras que el resto se movió hacia esa puerta.

Lena entro a esa habitación de al lado.

Como íbamos hacia esa sala de control un poco más pequeña que brillaba en color rojo gracias a las pantallas holográficas de ese color, era solo la mitad de grande que las 2 salas anteriores.

Y cuando llegamos ya a la puerta que faltaba por abrir, y que no tenía ventanas tampoco para ver que había del otro lado.

 _-"No encontré nada"_ , reporto Lena por la radio.

Eso fue rápido…..

-"Ven entonces, que todos debemos estar aquí para entrar a la habitación que falta.

Como todos nos posicionamos para apuntar hacia la puerta desde distintas coberturas.

Por si del otro lado nos tenían el mismo comité de bienvenida que antes.

Aunque Tony estaba al lado de la puerta para abrirla el.

Entonces cuando Lena llego a nosotros.

Se le dio el visto bueno para abrir la puerta.

Que al abrirla.

Nos sorprendió…..

Ver que no había ningún enemigo detrás….

Era una sala sin más puertas y decorados con estatuas de los ancianos alrededor de una plataforma.

Donde había como 2 postes de metal, ambos postes parecían como si fueran varias barras enredándose entre si como si fuera una liana de una enredadera.

Pero eran de color purpura.

Como el portal color violeta que había entre esos 2 postes.

Si….

Un portal….

Un portal que apesta a magia negra…

Pero de manera desbordante.

-"Ahora que comandante?", pregunto Karlow por la radio.

-"Los datos decían que aquí era la entrada a la base del Cazador, no decían nada que la entrada era un portal…", decía Lena toda sera.

 _-"Creen que es seguro tomarlo?"_ ¸pregunto la comandante toda seria.

-"Es un portal básico….no siento que tenga algún elemento restrictivo en ello", decía Starlight como sus manos brillaban en dirección al portal, como había enfundado su rifle en su espalda.

-"Aun si emana energía psionica corrupta?", pregunto yo seriamente.

-"Si, después de todo la psionica corrupta no es solo poderes prohibidos, también amplifica los poderes que normalmente un psionico puro tendría", decía Starlight como se acercaba a la plataforma lentamente y con cuidado, con ambas manos levantadas en dirección a esta.

 _-"Pero…..no sientes nada malo de ese portal?"_ ¸pregunto la comandante.

-"No, parece un portal simple…pero, solo no puedo rastrear su destino….la magia negra que emana todo el lugar hace que se pierda el rastro con facilidad", comentaba Starlight como bajaba las manos.

 _-"Y destruir el portal no es una opción, después de todo, pueden construir otro mucho después…y este asalto habría sido en vano",_ comentaba Bradford seriamente por la radio.

-"Exacto, así que…no veo otra opción, tenemos que ir a donde termina el portal y destruir todo lo que haya del otro lado para terminar como se debe con el Cazador", decía seriamente Lena.

Todos empezaron a concordar que era la mejor opción.

Yo y Starlight algo a medias, por el temor de lo que hubiera del otro lado.

 _-"Bien…entonces, cuídense señoras y señores, intentaremos mantener el contacto de alguna manera a pesar de que pasen el portal"_ , decía la comandante.

Como todos fuimos hacia el portal.

Y cruzar uno a uno….

Un elegido estaba del otro lado…

Y no sabríamos si podríamos volver, y esto era solo una trampa.

Pero…..

Lena tiene razón….

Tenemos que terminar con el reino de terror del Cazador.

Si o si, ahora. *pensaba con determinación, como era el el ultimo en pasar*

-.-..-..-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Un capitulo interesante, jejeje.**

 **Se viene un duelo de tiradores.**

 **Pero no crean que el peleara limpio.**

 **Cuantos heridos o muertos habrá después de esta batalla?**

 **Averiguelo en el siguiente capitulo y muchas cosas más este domingo mi gente bonita.**

 **No se olviden de comentar**

 **Y recuerden.**

 **Los quiero, así que no se olviden de lavarse las manos diario. :3**


	123. Chapter 123

**(Advertencia, una pelea extremadamente violenta, y temas controversiales más adelante, quedan advertidos)**

 _ **Capitulo 123; Cazadores enfrentados.**_

 **Subcomandante Fresh Night**

 **8 de julio del año 2036**

 **1:33 am**

 **En algún lugar desconocido…**

Y en efecto….

Era un portal.

Todos aparecimos en una sala cuadrada muy extraña de al menos 200 metros cuadrados, justo en uno de sus bordes con 4 torres de al menos 3 pisos de altura en las esquinas y muchos desniveles que son como cuadrados en el suelo con barricadas para que cualquiera se pudiera cubrir de las torres, incluso 4 plataformas de 1 piso en el centro de este escenario bizarro y separados entre si por un pasillo central que las separaba las 4, fuera de este extraño cuadrado que sería el escenario de nuestra batalla, había enormes pilares.

Además de que se veía que esto era algún lugar techado de algún tipo, y que el techo se elevaba varias decenas de metros, pero una extraña neblina purpura me evitaba ver el techo.

Y atrás nuestro, había un precipicio que también apenas se le ve el fondo.

Y el aura que habita este lugar, abunda la magia negra como no se tiene idea.

Incluso hasta hacía una extraña neblina purpura alrededor de este extraño escenario que evitaba ver que había más allá de lo que hubiera alrededor.

El lugar apenas estaba iluminado por el mismo ambiente y la neblina purpura que hace que todo este levemente iluminado por ese color.

Pero lo que más resalta, que al otro lado de nuestra posición, en este escenario bizarro, una pequeña plataforma que se elevaba solo unos pocos centímetros.

En esta había una gran tabla extraña blanca flotante en un haz de luz azul que iba desde un agujero debajo de este y que envolvía la tabla, para luego salir disparada esa misma luz azul hacia la neblina del techo.

Este lugar…

Extrañamente no me asusta ni me perturba….

Más bien…..me hace sentir más relajado…como si estuviera en casa…. *no lo sabe el…pero sus pequeños colmillos de batpony empiezan a crecer lentamente, su audición empezó a agudizarse y sus alas igual, y como la protección de sus alas es de energía pura, se adapta muy fácil al usuario*

 _-"Es increíble…de alguna manera podemos seguir en contacto…..pero….no podemos rastrearles….."_ , decía Bradford todo sorprendido por la radio como todos observábamos el lugar.

Todos se veían nerviosos.

Incluso Starlight.

-"No me gusta este lugar comandante…..este lugar reboza de tanto poder psionico corrupto…que no me sorprende como pueden revivir sin problemas de la muerte", respondía Starlight toda nerviosa.

Magia negra abundante en el aire? *pregunto mentalmente preocupado*

 _-"Oh…así que han logrado llegar a mi sala de entrenamiento eh…."_ , se escuchaba la voz del Cazador por la radio, como escuche el simple click de alguien presionar un gatillo a mi izquierda, mire hacia esa dirección y lo vi….a el en la torre a nuestra izquierda apuntándonos, yo solo me agache con rapidez.

Como un proyectil pasa por encima de mi cabeza e impacta contra el suelo.

No esta vez….*pensó el todo decidido*

Entonces todo del mundo mueve sus armas hacia donde vino la bala.

Y lo vimos a el sobresalir de su pequeña cobertura que le daba el barandal de la torre.

Aunque también ayudo a que me vieran a mi donde estaba mirando yo, como tenía el rifle listo para disparar.

-"Hoy no", decía yo como dispare y le di justo en su cráneo antes de que se lograra agachar por completo.

-"Eso fue anti climático….."; decía toda decepcionada Lena como se relajaba un poco y sostenía solo con una mano su katana.

Como vimos como de esa torre una neblina violeta iba flotando hacia esa extraña tabla de metal al otro lado del cuarto de al menos 8 metros de alto, por 3 de ancho.

 _-"Parece que ahora sabemos donde se regenera…así que ya saben que hacer"_ , decía la comandante toda animada por la radio, sin aun perder su seriedad.

-"Esto será muy fácil….."; decía Lena como sonreía y hacía brillar sus manos, y por tanto, la katana, mientras caminaba por el pasillo central en dirección a esa cosa.

Como le dejamos hacerlo.

Porque no parecía haber nadie más aquí.

Pero entonces cuando ella iba recién apunto de llegar a esas 4 plataformas en el centro de la sala, en estas hubo a la vez un brillo simultáneo.

Donde aparecieron 4 robots bípedos rojos que apenas aparecieron empezaron a dispararnos.

Más específicamente a Lena, que no tuvo más opción que hacerse un escudo con su magia y salir fuera del pasillo y cubrirse en esos tantos desniveles a nuestra izquierda.

Nosotros empezamos a dispararle sin piedad a esos robots que había adelante.

Yuin le logro dar al de la plataforma de la izquierda, como solo le basto sus disparos, para hacerlo caer, unos disparos que apenas penetraron la armadura.

Aunque unos disparos extras del rifle de Starlight igual los hizo caer.

Mientras que Tony y Karlow lograron abatir al de la derecha.

Dándole yo el tiro de gracia para hacerlo caer.

Cuando escuche el sonido de estas maquinas lanzando sus misiles.

-"Starlight, escudo!", grite yo.

Starlight sin pensar levanto sus 2 manos cargado con magia y levanto un escudo….justo a tiempo, como unos misiles impactaron contra nuestra posición, pero el escudo nos protegió.

Apenas…porque apenas el ultimo misil impacto, el escudo se rompió.

-"Odio los misiles…."; decía Starlight sonando algo adolorida como se agitaba las manos, como dejo caer su rifle.

Yo no perdí tiempo y me eleve con mi rifle siempre elevado y listo para disparar.

Vi a esos 2 restantes bajar al pasillo al frente de sus plataformas.

En un intento de abrir fuego contra nosotros.

Y yo, por desgracia les perdí el angulo de tiro gracias a las plataformas como esos malditos se habían bajado.

Entonces, estos empezaron a disparar contra mis compañeros, que ellos solo empezaron a responder de vuelta, mientras buscaban coberturas, en las tantas pasarelas y cuadrados en desnivel.

Como esas plataformas solo eran 4 pilares y ya, no había nada en medio que te impidiera disparar.

Entonces yo solo me apresure vole en diagonal hacia la izquierda para tener vista de esos 2 desde el pasillo de la izquierda.

Y tenía un ángulo perfecto de tiro y ellos no me veían.

Así que aproveche y les empecé a disparar.

Le di a uno justo en la cabeza unos 2 disparos hasta hacerla explotar.

Y aunque enfocarme en este podría haberme dejado vendido, mis compañeros lograron freírlo a balazos como apenas este dejo de dispararles hacia ellos y quiso enfocarse en mi.

Acabando con los 4 enemigos de una vez.

-"Mierda….me dejaron seca de magia….", decía toda frustrada Lena como salía de ese desnivel.

Después de todo, es posible que usara toda su magia para protegerle de esos proyectiles

-"Estas bien por lo menos?", pregunto yo como me acercaba, aunque me mantenía aun en el aire, como los demás salían de sus coberturas, pero claro, sin dejar de ver por todos lados.

-"Si, si…estoy bien", decía ella sonando toda irritada como tenía una mano en sosteniendo su espada, mientras volvía al pasillo.

-"Allí está!", grito Karlow como señalo hacia la plataforma…..

Como escuche el mismo click de su gatillo….

Y lo vi, allí cerca del metal flotando, al frente nuestro.

No vi a quien iba a disparar así de sencillo…..

Porque tenía que voltear y ver donde estaban mis compañeros para saberlo y eso era tiempo valioso, así que fui volando hacia el para tener un mejor angulo.

Entonces disparo…

*el blanco…..era Lena, que apenas hicieron contacto visual ella y el tirador ella levanto su katana hacia el frente de manera vertical, como este disparo….el proyectil que iba directo entre sus ojos se partió en 2 como impacto contra el filo de su espada…..*

*Pero el proyectil no era una bala cualquiera…era un proyectil que viajaba a velocidades 3 veces superiores a la de una bala de calibre 50 normal….y aunque la haya partido en 2 de manera perfecta…y desvió el proyectil de su destino original….ambos lados del proyectil aun le impactaron justo en sus oídos y desintegraron sus 2 orejas al instante, también volándole pequeños trozos de su cráneo…..*

*no la mato…..pero el dolor que debe sentir ahora debe ser intenso….*

Algunas balas empezaban a pasar de largo de el, como el solo se iba corriendo hacia su izquierda a buscar mejor cobertura.

Talvez desde la torre.

Entonces lo vi detenerse por un segundo cuando me vio.

Y me apunto…..pero yo le apunte primero…..

Ambos disparamos al mismo tiempo.

Sentí como me daba justo en mi pierna derecha, a la altura de mi rodilla.

Pero yo….yo le di en la cabeza de nuevo, como apuntar en movimiento lo domino a la perfección.

Haciendo caer al suelo muerto.

Y de nuevo desintegrándose convirtiéndose en una aura violeta e ir al monolito blanco flotante.

Y aunque ahora mi rodilla solo la sostiene los costados de la armadura de la pierna, como la bala literalmente me cerceno la pierna, como el agujero en esa zona es enorme…

Y pierdo sangre….

Extrañamente no siento mucho dolor…

Más bien…solo siento que es como si me hubieran golpeado la rodilla en un mal movimiento de entrenamiento de combate…..

Nada más…

A pesar de que veo como sangra….no sangra a chorros como lo haría una herida así….

Solo sangra como si fuera un corte profundo que no ha perforado una vena importante…..

Pero…no siento mi pierna derecha de mis muslos para abajo.

Es obvio que es grave…..

Pero…..porque no siento que es urgente?.

-"Fresh, le dieron a Lena!", grito Starlight toda nerviosa.

Eso me hizo salirme de mis pensamientos rápidamente como fui hacia ellos volando.

Siendo el dolor y mi pierna cercenada ningún problema para mi dentro de mi cabeza por extraño que parezca.

Al llegar y estar a solo 1 metro de ella, aun sobrevolando el suelo, la pude ver que tenía su espada en su regazo…mientras estaba sentaba y recostada en una de las barandillas del desnivel, como se la veía sangrar profusamente de donde antes estaban sus orejas.

-"No te preocupes Lena…..tengo algo de suero de unicornio…", decía Starlight toda preocupada como también había llegado al lugar, como estaba intentando sacar algo de su mochila en la espalda.

Lena solo estaba con los ojos cerrados y con una mueca que mostraba que sentía mucho dolor.

Como los demás estaban rodeando el cuadrado, cubriéndoles, yo igual…

Pero ella abrió los ojos y miro a Starlight cuando ya tenía la aguja lista para inyectarle.

-"No...solo…..solo necesito que detengas el sangrado….con tu magia…..el suero sería demasiado….", decía ella toda seria, y adolorida, como con una mano le sujeto la mano de Starlight que tenía el inyectable.

Starlight toda nerviosa asintió como guardo la aguja.

Pero entonces Lena me vio a mí…..más claramente….a mi pierna ensangrentada…..

-"Dale la aguja a el….", decía ella toda adolorida como me señalaba.

Y Starlight levanto la vista y vio mi herida.

-"Comet, porque no me has pedido ayuda?!", pregunto sorprendida Starlight al ver mi herida.

-"Lena es más importante….yo estaré bien….", decía yo todo serio como ya no sentía dolor alguno en la pierna….

Más bien, hasta todos mis sentidos se habían agudizado a tal punto…..

Que escuchaba el leve sonido de la maldita tablilla que regeneraba al Cazador cada rato.

*tzzzzzzzzz*

Un sonido como si fuera un circuito eléctrico haciendo corto de manera continua.

*tzzzzzzzzz*

Y es realmente molesto…

-"Entrantes!", grito Karlow como señalo a la torre de la derecha.

Haciendo que Starlight se cubriera junto con Lena mientras le curaba primero a ella, como yo estaba demasiado expuesto.

Como disparo Karlow a lo que apareció.

Y era una Viper.

Karlow le logro dar en el pecho antes de que se lograra mover mucho, como tenía bien vigilada ese lado.

La dejo gravemente herida nada más, como la vi que está aun fue capaz de arrastrarse y cubrirse con esa maldita barandilla.

Pero Karlow lo tenía bien fijado…no dejaría que se escapará de allí tan fácilmente.

-"También por aquí….!", grito Yuin como escuche el rifle de Yuin y la ametralladora de Tony disparar a donde habían apuntando…

Y me fije rápidamente a donde disparaban.

Y era a la torre de nuestra izquierda.

Yuin había disparado primero pero no le logro dar, solo le rozo el hombro de la Viper, y esta ni se inmuto, y Tony solo le dio a la barandilla donde la Viper iba a cubrirse….pero le disparo tanto que la rompió en mil pedazos dejando a la serpiente expuesta a los disparos de ambos, siendo esta acribillada sin piedad.

Dejándola expuesta a sus disparos y claro, dejando a esta a merced de los disparos de mis compañeros….

Pero…me parecía extraño…..

Solo aparecieron 2 vipers….

Acaso va a mandar 4 y luego 2 para variar….*pensaba eso como ahora se fijaba en la torre de la izquierda que están al lado de la tablilla regeneradora del Cazador*

Lo sabía….*pensaba el como veía un mutón bajar de esa torre y que venía hacia ellos*

 **BANG**

-"No son solo 2….", decía yo como veía como mi disparo le daba de lleno en la cabeza haciéndola explotar, matándolo en el acto, "Hay uno más adelante, a nuestra derecha!", gritaba yo como podía ver ahora a Starlight cerca de mí como estaba sacando un inyectable para pegaso…..

Pero solo porque la sentí cerca, es que baje la mirada por un segundo.

Y volví mi atención hacia el frente, en el lado derecho de este campo extraño de batalla.

Y solo pude ver una maldita granada de plasma viajar por el aire hacia donde estaba Karlow, todo paso en cámara lenta….

Yo me impulse hacia el frente, porque el rango de explosión también afectaría a Lena herida a solo 2 metros de el.

Que estaba en el pasillo.

Dándole el tiro de gracia a la Viper que al intentar dispararle, resulto con un proyectil perforando su cráneo, matándola.

Llegue justo a tiempo a interceptarla en el aire, como la granada impacto contra mi casco y reboto medio metro hacia atrás antes de explotar…..y lanzarme hacia atrás unos metros por la fuerza de la explosión.

Haciéndome caer y romper la barandilla del borde del escenario maldito…

Toda mi armadura frontal estaba quemada.

Pero…sobreviví, dejándome con la mitad trasera fuera….

Pero…en perfecto equilibrio para no caer.

En ese momento empezaron a tomar represalias contra el mutón que lanzó las granadas…..

Mientras yo me volvía lentamente de pie….

Starlight venía a ver si estaba bien, corriendo como podía hacia mí.

Con el inyectable listo para darme….

Pero apenas podía verla…..

El casco estaba manchado de ceniza y agrietado por la maldita granada.

Pero decidí solo enfocarme en no caerme….

 _-"Sabía que me darían una buena batalla Equestres…"_ , decía el Cazador nuevamente en su torno burlón por la radio.

Me piel se erizo al escuchar su voz de nuevo…..

Sentía que me tenía en la mira…

Yo ya al menos estoy ya minimo sentado y fuera de peligro mientras me quito el maldito casco que no me deja ver mucho.

Y apenas me quito el casco…..escucho el click de su arma….pese a los disparos que hacían mis compañeros en plena batalla.

No siento que sea yo el blanco….como mi piel no se eriza ni nada.

Entonces veo a Starlight a mi lado agachada como la veo con la jeringa automática levantada…y antes que una palabra saliera de mi boca…

Un disparo potente le vuela la mano blindada….y destroza la jeringa en millones de pedazos…..

-"Aggg…..!", grita de dolor Starlight como se retira a un lado…como yo busco mi rifle….que parece que aun sujetaba con una mano sin soltarlo ni un poco.

Aunque estaba levemente comprimida su culata, justo en la parte donde le agarre…..

Y también levemente quemada por la explosión, pero aun funcional.

No le tome importancia como levante mi rifle hacia donde pudo venir el disparo.

…..que haciendo cálculos rápidos vino de la torre de la torre a nuestra derecha, cerca de su maldito contenedor regenerador.

Y en efecto, lo veo allí apuntándome a mí…

Escucho el click de su arma….y rápidamente ruedo hacia un lado…

Como evito que su disparo me de…..

Entonces me levanto aun con mi pierna derecha mal…..como escucho otra vez su click….solo me pongo de lado, y siento la bala como roza y hace un corte horizontal profundo en el pecho de mi armadura. Como aun estoy agarrando mi rifle con una mano…..

Agarro vuelo ahora que estoy de pie…y apunto mi rifle de nuevo a su posición…..

No esta….mis compañeros ya parecen haber terminado con el mutón haya abajo.

Se los veía buscar donde estaba…

No presto atención….solo me concentro y miro a todas las torres…..

Como capto…ahora capto un olor….ahora que no tengo mi casco….

Huelo….huelo el olor a sangre en el ambiente…sangre de los nuestros y de los aliens que matamos….*su olfato ahora se volvío más agudo…*

El olor extraño que resulta de este ambiente cargado de magia negra y…..*apunta a la torre de la izquierda…..*

Como tiene en la mira al Cazador…detrás de las coberturas como estaba apuntándole….

 **Bang**

Otro tiro en la cabeza antes de que este tenga otra oportunidad de disparar.

Matándolo de nuevo.

-"Un olor a sangre de Cazador….", decía yo en voz baja….

Como veía su cuerpo desaparecer y su aura volver al maldito contenedor.

-"No tenemos tiempo para esto…", decía yo seriamente a nadie en especifico como desde mi posición, ahora a 2 metros, al lado del desnivel donde esta Lena.

Apuntaba al contenedor y le disparaba…..

Veía como con cada disparo agrietaba el contenedor.

Ya los demás no se que estaban haciendo, pero no disparaban a esa cosa…..

Di unos 4 disparos más como tuve que recargar mi arma.

Fue entonces cuando hubo otros 4 brillos en las plataformas del centro de este escenario.

2 Andromedones en las plataformas más cercanas y 2 chrysalidas en las lejanas.

Tony al parecer era el único atento, porque empezó a dispararle al Andromedon de la izquierda apenas apareció este.

Yo dispare al de la derecha antes que pudiera disparar a mis compañeros.

Justo en su arma principal para evitar que disparara.

Mientras que Tony vaciaba por completo el cargador de su ametralladora en el andromedon de su derecha, no importa que varios tiros le pasaron de largo.

Como le apuntaba a su pecho la mayoría le daba.

No importa que quiso irse de allí cuando se dio cuenta de que no podía hacer nada…..…..recibió tanto daño que estaba echando chispas por todos lados.

Entonces este retrocedió, como las chrysalidas iban saltando y corriendo por los pasillos tan rapidos como si fueran lobos en búsqueda de su presa.

Yo había dejado desarmado al otro, pero seguí disparándole como este solo quería huir.

Escuche más disparos…..

El resto parece estar disparándole a las chrysalidas.

Yo solo me enfoco en el que quería huir.

Aunque salto y se puso en el pasillo de abajo detrás de la plataforma aun cuando también le cause graves daños.

Yo active mi lanzadera y le lance un par de granadas de alto poder explosivo…

Que con 2 segundos de impactar en el suelo en la plataforma en donde estaba y rebotar para estar sobre el pasillo…

Estas granadas explotaron, dañando las plataformas de la derecha, pero cualquiera que hubiera estado en ese pasillo entre medias, esta bien muerto…..

Me fijo abajo a mi lado para ver como están mis compañeros.

Lena estaba de pie aunque tambaleante en el pasillo fuera del desnivel…pudo darle un corte en horizontal a una Chrysalida que se le acercaba, cortándole las patas delanteras antes de cortarle el torso como si fuera nada…..con un corte muy brusco y a la desesperada.

Pero estaba tan desorientada por la perdida de sus oídos que cayó al suelo….como hacía todo lo posible para ponerse de pie.

Tony y Karlow terminaban de rematar al otro andromedon.

Como Yuin y Starlight le disparaban a matar a la otra chrysalida que quedaba y que iba hacia Yuin.

Starlight disparaba con su mano sana, como apoyaba el rifle en su brazo de la mano destrozada para poder disparar bien.

Lograron matarlo a solo unos metros antes que le alcanzara a Yuin.

Su mano ya no sangraba…..debió haber detenido el sangrado con su otra mano usando su magia.

Ya con mis compañeros visiblemente a salvo.

Yo fui volando hacia el contenedor, y dejar caer todas las malditas granadas que tengo allí.

Unas balas de francotirador, aunque sean potentes, no le están haciendo mucho daño a esa maldita cosa.

Apenas agriete varias partes de esta, que emana magia negra como una maldita cascada…vierte agua a un río.

Estaba a solo centímetros del suelo, cerca de esa maldita cosa, apenas sobrevolando…

Y estaba soltando todas las granadas activando la modalidad de bombardeo para que caigan por debajo de mi mochila

Entonces sentí el olor de ese maldito elegido de nuevo…..muy cerca de mí….

A mis espaldas….

Voltee y lo vi…..

 **BANG**

Estaba a solo medio metro de mi su rifle…..no hubo tiempo de actuar…

Disparo sin apuntar…y me dio en el pecho…en mi pulmón izquierdo.

Su maldito proyectil atravesando la armadura como si fuera solo papel.

Pero…..justo la bala de salida arranco de mi espalda mi ala de ese lado.

Haciéndome caer de lado….entre 10 granadas activas…..

 _-"Al final gano el mejor tirador…."_ , dijo el con una gran sonrisa en su rostro como me vio a la cara…..y desapareció en un flash.

No mientras aun respire hijo de puta…..*pensaba el todo agresivo….*

Justo a tiempo como las granadas explotaron…

 **.-.-….-.-.-.-..-.-.**

 **Teniente Starlight Glimmer**

 **En esos momentos**

Estabamos recargando nuestras armas…

Yo apenas, como el dolor en mi mano perdida era insoportable…

Apenas habíamos repelido la nueva maldita oleada cuando paso…..

 **BOOOOOM!**

Una fuerte explosión sucedió y vimos el monolito que usaba el Cazador para regenerarse era destruido….

Pero no solo eso…

Vimos un cuerpo volar por los aires y caer fuera del escenario…..casi detrás de donde estaba el monolito…..

Un cuerpo que fácilmente pude reconocer, a pesar de que ahora estaba sin armadura y cubierto de sangre…..…como el de Fresh.

-"Fresh!", grite yo al verlo como intente captarlo con mi magia…..y lo hice….pero era muy pesado y estaba muy lejos.

Y mi mano herida me ardía como la magia también fluía a esta como un intento de amplificar mi agarre en Fresh, pero como no estaba la mano allí para dirigir la magia, el muñón donde antes estaba mi mano lanzaba chispas.

Y hacía que me ardiera aun más…..al punto que sentía como mi brazo de mi mano lastimada estaba ardiendo.

Intente mantenerlo en el aire y acercarlo….pero bajaba lentamente al abismo…..

Al parecer el resto vio donde miraba e iba corriendo a intentar capturarlo en el aire como sea.

Yo caminaba hacia allá, correr haría que el dolor en mi brazo sea más fuerte….

Pero….mi mano quemaba…..demasiado…..quería soltarlo…..pero sabía que eso significaría su muerte…..y hacía todo lo que estuviera en mi poder para mantenerlo arriba…

 **BANGG**

-"AAAHHHHH!", grite de dolor como mi rodilla derecha exploto por un disparo del Cazador…..

Me hizo caer y perder la concentración como el dolor era insoportable…

 _-"Sin su tirador ahora son presas faciles…jejeje….."_ , decía el Cazador en un tono burlón como yo estaba tirada en el suelo.

Veía a mis compañeros como solo pudieran llegar hasta la zona de desniveles cercano al monolito ahora destruido.

Mirar hacia todas las torres….

 _-"Aun estoy yo hijo de puta"_ , decía Karlow por la radio visiblemente enojado…

Como lo vi disparar hacia la torre a su izquierda….

Yo…con mi mano sana intentaba parar la sangre….como me voltee y me recosté echada al lado de una barandilla en el pasillo al lado de la plataforma central cerca de donde venimos, también a mi izquierda

 _-"Si…..pero no es lo mismo…."_ ¸decía el cazador algo disgustado.

Como yo asustada veía donde diablos estaba.

Como Karlow parece que le perdió de vista…..

Entonces vi a Lena girar hacia la derecha con rapidez…..como un disparo le da al brazo con que sostiene su katana.

Arrancándoselo…

Karlow ahora ve hacia la derecha y dispara…..

Como Yuin va hacia Lena….que se agacha en contra de una barandilla cercana….como recupera su mano apuntada, con su otra mano, y que esta aun sostiene su katana con fuerza.

 _-"La deje sorda…..pero aun me sintió venir….eso si puedo aplaudirlo….",_ decía el cazador sonando impresionado.

Mierda…..nos está masacrando….

-"Maldito infeliz…da la cara!", grito Tony con fuerza como estaba con su rifle listo para disparar…

Como el y Karlow estaban algo así de espalda con espalda…..viendo para las torres a este punto.

Entonces sentí como el disparo paso por encima de mí, y le dio de lado a Tony directo en su cabeza, haciéndola explotar.

Haciendo que Karlow saltara por la sorpresa.

-"Tony!", grito Yuin.

 _-"Hey….el dijo cara….así que supongo que era el lugar donde quería que le disparase…."_ , decía en un tono burlón muy sádico el maldito…..

Como veía el cuerpo sin vida de Tony caer al suelo.

Y al maldito caminar cerca de mí…..

-"Disfrutas del espectáculo eh…Equestre?", pregunto el todo contento, como no dejaba de sonreír como metía otro cargador a su arma.

Yo no le dije nada…..empecé a cargar mi magia para al menos lanzarle una lanza de energía….

Porque mi arma estaba en mi espalda….y yo apenas si podía moverme…

El dolor que sentía era atroz…

Apenas si podía mantenerme consciente…

Pero estaba usando todas mis fuerzas para acumular la suficiente magia para clavarle una lanza de energía en su maldito vientre como estaba prácticamente al lado mío.

-"Oye, oye….acaso tu madre que atacar a traición es de villanos", dijo con un tono burlón el cazador como al terminar de cargar su rifle me puso su cañón del arma directamente en la frente.

Pero antes de que pudiera empalarlo o el dispararme…

Algo lo tacleo por la espalda haciendo que ambos rodaran al suelo, este Cazador perdiendo su rifle en el proceso.

Dejándole a este en el suelo, mientras la cosa que lo tacleo encima de el…..

La cosa humanoide musculosa completamente negro que lo ataco tenía una ala de murciélago muy grande, y con una apariencia casi demoniaca, mientras que su otra ala era una ala de energía purpura…..

Todo el cuerpo de esa cosa estaba llena de heridas sangrantes y profundas, pero que el flujo de sangre que escapaba de ellas era minimo, y le faltaba una pierna, pero de su muñon salía la misma energía purpura que su ala.

Y este golpeaba con sus fuertes brazos al cazador con todas sus fuerzas…..

Casi como si fuera un berserker alado.

Este no se detuvo en la golpiza, aunque ya sangre de color azul manchaba sus manos…..

Y por lo que pude ver….ya le había destrozado la cabeza sin ninguna piedad…

Ya estaba muerto…..pero seguía golpeándolo….

-"Ya esta muerto, puedes detenerte!", grite yo….como aun mi mano brillaba con energía, lista para empalar a la criatura.

Porque aunque técnicamente me haya salvado….

Esa cosa emana cantidades peligrosas de magia negra.

Entonces la criatura con un ultimo golpe en la cabeza ya aplastada del cazador.

Este se volteo a verme….

Y no pude creer lo que estaba viendo…..tampoco quería creerlo…..

La criatura era Fresh….sus colmillos eran tan largos como cuchillos, sus oídos eran puntiagudos y alargados como cual murciélago y sus ojos ahora eran completamente de color negro y brillaban de color violeta.

Además de tener varios cortes profundos en su cara que apenas lo hacía reconocible…..

-"Fresh?", pregunto yo toda sorprendida y asustada…..

Entonces "fresh" rugió como si fuera una criatura salvaje y se levanto…

-"Fresh?", pregunto yo toda asustada ahora como con mi pierna buena intento arrastrarme lejos…..

Como salta hacia mí

-"Fresh no!", grito yo como levanto la mano y le atravieso con la lanza de energía que era para el cazador, directo en su pecho de "Fresh"

Pero este cae encima de mí, a pesa de que la lanza de energía le atraviesa por completo….y mi mano ahora esta atravesando su cuerpo.

Este sigue vivo y con ambas manos me agarra la cabeza y arranca mi casco y me rugue como cual ser del averno.

-"No…..por favor…..por favor…soy tu compañera….", decía yo entre lagrimas ahora….

Como lo veía a el a la cara….y el a mí como respiraba con agresividad, aunque también porque talvez estaba agonizando…..…..

Pero verme llorar parece que lo detuvo…..y sus ojos empezaron a cambiar de nuevo…a solo sus ojos amarillos…..

-"Quickie…..", decía el con la voz rasposa en un intento de acariciarme la cara…

Ese único atisbo de inteligencia…..fue lo ultimo que demostró como le cortaron la cabeza….

Era Yuin…..usando la katana de Lena.

Parada a mi lado, como se veía casi hiperventilando….

Eso fue lo único que hizo detenerse a Fresh….

-"Que diablos fue eso?", pregunto Karlow al llegar hacia nosotros.

-"No lo se…"; decía yo aun toda conmocionada…..

Entonces….empezaron a haber rayos purpuras por todos lados…y el lugar empezó a temblar.

-"Mierda….parece un sistema de autodestrucción….salgan de allí, y tomen a sus compañeros caídos y las armas del Cazador!", dijo en voz alta Karlow como el me empezó a arrastrarme a mi y a Fresh con dificultad….pero yo…usando mi mano sana…aunque estuviera con todo el dolor del mundo…le ayude y arrastrar el cuerpo de Fresh…..y las armas del cazador.

Como veía a Yuin llevar el cuerpo de Tony, mientras que Lena solo lleva su brazo cercenado….como parece que detuvieron el sangrado donde la bala del cazador le arranco el brazo.

Se la veía palida…

Pero aun hacía todo su esfuerzo para salir de allí con nosotros.

Al mismo punto de partida…..

Que al llegar ya todos pude sentir aun los residuos del teletransporte.

Y con solo un poco de magia, lo active y regresamos al punto de origen…..y ya fue solo arrastrarnos fuera del complejo de donde llegamos al agujero que hicimos…

.-.-..-…-.-.-…-.-..-..-..-..-.-..-.-..-

 **Comandante Lola Uroboros.**

 **Sala Privada del Avenger.**

 **40 minutos después de lo sucedido.**

-"Quiere explicarme lo que estoy viendo aquí Comet?", pregunto yo seriamente al pasarle los videos de la misión en esta videoconferencia de emergencia, más específicamente…..la parte donde aparece un Fresh aparentemente demoniaco….

 _-"Lo que ves…es la razón de porque los batponys fueron odiados en primer lugar….no por prejuicios por ser seguidores de Nightmare Moon, no…si no, porque Nightmare Moon los convirtió en sus seguidores y los corrompió, convirtiéndolos en sus soldados perfectos, haciendo que en las pocas horas que Nightmare Moon estaba presente y antes de su destierro, esos batpony corrompidos bajo sus ordenes mataron a decenas de ponys….incluido inocentes….y muy pocos realmente pudieron sobrevivir para contar como eran en su forma corrompida",_ decía Comet seriamente.

-"Y ellos lo sabían?", pregunto Bradford visiblemente enojado.

 _-"No…..la princesa Celestia se los oculto….no tenía el corazón para decirles lo que realmente hicieron y el que los ponys los consideraran monstruos…no era por nada, y su reacción tardía a las masacres de batpony…solo lo empeoro"_ ¸decía Comet todo serio.

-"Pero….como lo sabes tu?", pregunto yo seriamente.

 _-"Es un secreto que fue pasado de comandante a comandante del ACM…..que los batpony son controlados fácilmente con la psionica corrupta, por eso tampoco hubo tantos batpony en el ACM por esa razón….pero, no por nada creamos cascos que los protegieran de la corrupción…..incluido su armadura…fue creada especialmente para ello y así incluirlos ya en el ACM, pero….nunca pensé que el lugar a donde irían hubiera sido un lugar lleno de psionica corrupta….."_ , decía Comet con gran pesar.

-"Ni nosotros sabíamos eso…pero…te confiaste demasiado de que tu amigo estuviera siempre protegido por su armadura"; decía yo seriamente.

-"Y ese descuido…..lo ha matado", decía Bradford controlando todo lo que podía su enojo.

 _-"Lo se maldita sea…."_ , decía el golpeando la mesa o lo que sea que estuviera debajo, como se lo veía lagrimear.

-"Lo vamos a estudiar primero nosotros y veremos si hay forma de que podamos proteger a la única de su especie que aun queda a bordo", decía yo toda seria.

-"Luego se lo mandaremos a ustedes el cuerpo para que le hagan los honores que se merece….después de todo….aun hasta el final….logro derrotar al cazador y salvo al resto del escuadrón", decía Bradford todo serio.

 _-"El tenía una estatua en su honor en las barracas….porque el ya es un héroe aquí, se hará oficial que murió como un héroe al menos…..no como una bestia, aunque…eso si….les diremos en secreto a los batponys sobre esta debilidad que tienen…..",_ decía el sonando ya deprimido, sin poder controlar sus emociones.

-"Entiendo…..", decía yo como le corte…y lo deje que asimilara la noticia.

-"Comandante…", decía Bradford como se cruzaba de brazos, como se le escuchaba aun enojado

-"Si?", le pregunte.

-"La necesitan viva o muerta a Celestia?", pregunto el todo serio.

Yo baje la cabeza.

-"Mientras no le hayan hecho nada con su cuerpo…..eso es lo único que importa", decía yo seriamente.

El deber que tenemos con los Equestres es devolverla con vida a su líder…

Pero…estoy con Bradford…

Si esta muerta…creo que le haríamos un favor a los Equestres….

.-..-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Doctora Clansy.**

 **Hace 5 minutos.**

 **Sala de Autopsias de la nave (Al lado del laboratorio)**

*se la ve a ella con su bata manchada en algunos lados de sangre, mirando la camilla de metal donde pondrían a un alienígena para estudiarlo….pero ahora….esta Fresh allí*

Tony esta muerto…

Y su cuerpo esta siendo preparado para cremarlo...

Pero Fresh….

Será abierto en canal para ser examinado….

Buscando como pueden salvar a otros batpony de la magia negra….

Pero ver su cuerpo, ahora vuelto a la normalidad….con su piel palida….ahora más palida ahora que no tiene sangre…..

Llena de cortes profundos y fatales….cada uno de ellos…..

Su cabeza cercenada que ahora descansa en una bandeja encima de su cuerpo…..

Con los ojos cerrados.

Su cuerpo puede estar frío y muerto.

Y no puede llagar a una cámara de reanimación…

Pero…su cuerpo aun irradia mucha magia negra….

Y yo se que la magia aun es energía….y talvez….la posibilidad de que su cerebro aun tenga algunos pequeños atisbos de vida…..

Es minima….pero posible…

*estira su mano para colocar su mano en su cabeza de Fresh y la ilumina con su magia*

Dime….como fue tus ultimos momentos de vida y dejame saber….sabías lo que estabas haciendo?

Y así no traerte en vano a la vida….

 ***ahora ella ve esos ultimos segundos de actividad cerebral después de que su cabeza fue cortada***

"Quickie…lo siento…tanto…", escuche decir a Fresh en su cabeza como este…creo una ilusión de una, una pegaso de pelaje rojo, y cabello negro con amarillo que estaba echada junto a el.

"No fue tu culpa Fresh….", decía su alucinación con una voz tranquila y tierna, "Pero por fin ahora…podremos estar juntos como se debe…..",decía ella con una sonrisa.

Como poco a poco la oscuridad le envolvía.

"Si…", decía el en su mente con alegría como fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de que todo se volvió negro.

 ***Retira la mano de su cabeza***

*como esta llorando*

-"Podemos aun traerte de regreso….aun hay vida en tu cabeza….", decía yo como con una mano, la que no use para tocarlo, me secaba las lagrimas, "Pero no creo que quieras….", decía yo como tocaba su cabeza con la mano que uso para tocarle previamente.

-"Descansa….en paz y se uno con el cosmos junto con tu amada…", decía yo como solo intentaba detener las lagrimas….

Apenas lo conozco…..pero….ver esos recuerdos en mi cabeza, hace que tenga también esos sentimientos de la persona….y pues….no puedo evitar llorar.

Esos sentimientos de paz total….deben ser hermoso….

-"Pero….", decía yo como con mis manos revisaba mis bolsillos…

Donde tenía una jeringa automática con un suero regenerador para batpony.

Mientras que con la otra tenía otros 5 sueros más…..

El corazón ya no late…..y solo sanarán en las zonas aplicadas…..pero…

Yo podría hacer mover el suero por sus venas usando mi magia, y así revivir este cuerpo…

Sin necesidad de un tubo de terapia genética para clonarlo o regenerar todo su cuerpo.

Pero….el no quiere volver….

Por fin hayo la paz que siempre pareció buscar…..

-"Aunque tenga el poder de revivirlo…..no quiero ir en contra de su voluntad…..", decía yo con gran pesar como bajaba la jeringa.

" **Pero estarías violando todos tus juramentos como doctora si lo haces, además, no es más fácil estudiar a un sujeto que sufrió una enfermedad extraña, teniéndolo con vida?", una voz en su cabeza dice eso, como de forma inconsciente para ella levanta la jeringa de nuevo.**

-"Noooo, si no quiere volver, debo respetar eso!", grito yo como guardo los otros sueros y la uso para bajar mi mano con la jeringa.

" **No quieres ayudar a los batponys a combatir su grave debilidad de sucumbir tan rápido a la magia negra…..?"** , decía esa voz en su cabeza de nuevo como la mano con la jeringa lucha en su contra de su otra mano para levantarla.

-"Si….pero no así!", grito de nuevo….como solo lucho contra mí misma…

Que diablos me esta pasando?! *pensó ella asustada*

" _ **Más fácil es estudiar a un sujeto vivo y lo sabes…..**_ ", me grita esa voz…..que es mía…pero se nota más madura…que la mía.

O talvez…esa es mi voz ahora y nunca me he escuchado como sueno ahora…..

Pero esa mano sigue luchando….

-"Porque me haces esto….el no quiere revivir…..hay que respetar sus deseos!", grito yo de rabia como intento recuperar el control de mi mano con la jeringa como aun lucho contra esta con mi otra mano.

" _ **Sus deseos son nada a comparación del bien común que puede otorgar con vida…..estudiarlo vivo puede salvar incontables vidas y lo sabes!"**_ , grito esa voz con mayor intensidad en mi cabeza como mi otro brazo pierde y la mano que tiene la jeringa se eleva y se acerca a Fresh.

-"Es verdad…..pero no es lo correcto!", grito de nuevo como mi otra mano no responde y simplemente la mano que tiene la jeringa sigue su camino directo al brazo para inyectarle, mientras mi mano brilla….sin darle ordenes directamente.

 _ **-"Vamos….a ti nunca te ha importado que es moralmente correcto o no, solo que es correcto y punto"**_ …esa voz esta vez vino de mi boca…..yo lo dije con mi voz…..

Pero antes de que pudiera mi mano apretar el gatillo de la jeringa automática…

Sentí como alguien me inyectaba algo en el cuello..

En ese momento….solté al instante la jeringa…y mi cuerpo se sintió como fideo…..como mis parpados empezaron a pesar…..

Un tranquilizante directo al cuello me dieron..…..llega más rápido al cerebro y los efectos se sienten al instante…..

Caí al suelo de espaldas.

Y pude ver quien lo hizo, era el Dr. Tygan con una jeringa ya usada aun en sus manos…..

Mis gritos debieron haberlo alertado….

Quería hablar y decirle que paso pero….

 _ **-"Fresh aun puede vivir…..inyécteselo si quieren salvarle…."**_ , la voz madura de mi interior hablo primero…..

Porque?, le pregunte a mi voz interior…

" **Tienes que aprender…que si no piensas con lógica….moriran más inocentes de los que puedes salvar siendo emocional"** , decía esa voz tan adormecida como yo, como lentamente cerraba los ojos.

Pero eso nos trajo a ser exiliadas en primer lugar…. *decía yo toda molesta a esa voz…..*

" **Si…..pero la lógica vence a lo emocional….y eso has hecho durante más de 30 años…no esperes que se vaya de la noche a la mañana ese lado…no importa que tanto lo desees…..no voy a morir…."**

*y con esas ultimas palabras ella queda inconsciente….como ella lagrimea un poco por esas horribles palabras…..*

*como el Dr. Tygan recoge la jeringa que aun sostenía la Dra. Clansy y mira por un momento a Fresh*

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.

 **Comandante Lola Uroboros**

 **5 minutos después de lo que sucedió**

 **Laboratorio de autopsias….**

Habíamos llegado lo más rápido posible, Bradford y yo, después de que el Dr. Tygan aviso de cómo la Dra. Clansy tenía una crisis mental en su laboratorio.

Tuvimos que dejar nuestra discusión sobre Celestia y venir corriendo a ayudarle.

Y al llegar, lo veíamos con una jeringa con el suero regenerador de los Equestres.

Con una Dra. Clansy inconsciente en el suelo.

-"Que ha pasado con exactitud Tygan?", pregunto todo serio Bradford como caminábamos hacia ellos.

No teníamos armas encima.

No queríamos alarmar a nadie en el camino.

-"La escuche gritarle a alguien y hablar sobre los ultimos deseos de Fresh y que es correcto y que no…..como la veía luchar consigo misma", decía Tygan seriamente.

Mierda….eso es muy preocupante…..

-"Viste a alguien o algo más con ella?", pregunto Bradford todo serio.

-"No, solo estaba hablando mirando a Fresh", decía Tygan seriamente.

-"Pero…..porque tenía ese inyectable….?", pregunto yo al señalarle el suero.

-"Eso es lo más extraño, cuando iba a perder la consciencia, ella dijo que aun podríamos salvar a Fresh….", decía Tygan aun todo serio, pero se nota que aun esta algo nervioso por lo que presencio.

-"Algún tipo de delirio?", pregunto yo a Bradford.

-"Conociendo lo que se sabe de ella….lo dudo…", decía Bradford todo pensativo.

-"La cosa es esta…si dice que podían revivirlo…porque no lo hacía?", pregunto yo toda pensativa igualmente.

-"Una lucha de identidades…de los restos de la antigua antes de su borrado de memoria, con la nueva…", decía Tygan, algo que todos estamos pensando.

-"Y es más….porque era la lucha, y quien quería muerto a Fresh aun", decía Bradford todo preocupado.

-"Es lo que más temo….", decía yo toda seria.

-"Talvez su nueva personalidad quería muerto a Fresh para evitar seguir estando tentada a ver en su memoria, y la vieja lo quería vivo para aun seguir con la tentación", sugirió Tygan.

A el le contamos sobre el pasado de Clansy.

Por si tiene alguna idea de cómo detenerla….

Y que no sea solo aplicarle un tranquilizante mientras esta con una crisis nerviosa.

-"O talvez su nueva personalidad lo quería salvar de verdad apenas vio que había una posibilidad, pero su personalidad vieja lo quería matar porque sabía que aun era un posible riesgo para todos a bordo", decía yo.

-"No…..lo se…ella es capaz de defenderse sola…..seguro que su viejo ser hubiera aceptado el riesgo…", decía todo pensativo Bradford.

-"Entonces….que hacemos…..tomamos el riesgo en revivirlo…..o no?", pregunto Tygan seriamente como aun sostenía la jeringa.

Puede que su mente se haya dañado por estar tanto tiempo muerto…..

Y si no…..los recuerdos de el darse cuenta que intento matar a uno de sus compañeros la atormentaran hasta la hora de su muerte….

Por otro lado….

No por nada un lado de Clansy pensó que se podía revivir….

Y si ese lado lo dijo….es que no habría efectos secundarios….o que eran controlables…

….

-"Comandante….que hacemos?", pregunto Bradford seriamente.

Como el y Tygan me miraban expectantes por la respuesta.

Una nada sencilla…

Porque mientras más esperemos….menos probabilidad habría para resucitarlo.

Pero…..estamos hablando de alguien que sufrió mucho…..

Pero aun tiene una familia que lo espera en casa, que si lo retiran de por vida del ejercito para que pueda volver con ellos….no me importaría…

…

….

….

*suspiro*

-"Hazlo Tygan…estaremos aquí para ayudarte si pasa algo malo…..", decía yo como desenfundaba la pistola de mi pantalón.

Y Bradford hacía lo mismo.

-"Muy bien comandante…", decía Tygan como empezó a recoger los otros sueros para ver como rayos poder revivir a Fresh…..

Luego trataremos con Clansy…

-.-.-..-.-..-..-..-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-

 **20 minutos de complicado resucita miento después…**

Después de poner su cabeza en una correcta posición, aplico el suero en la base del cuello cercenado y esta lentamente se empezó a regenerar y unir al cuerpo.

Como luego le inyecto la aguja directamente al corazón.

Y las heridas cercanas al pecho se empezaron a curar…incluido el gran agujero que había atravesado la columna y la aorta principal….

Le inyecto otra vez la jeringa.

Y su pecho se había recuperado por completo, como ya cada vez se sanaba más su torso y su cuello aun más…..

El color parecía empezar a recupera en esa zona…..

Entonces aplico los últimos 2, uno en la cabeza, atravesando su ojo y otro en su abdomen…

Y así lentamente empezó a perder su palidez…..

Todas sus heridas empezaron a sanar…y sus cortes en sus brazos y piernas, sus arterias y venas regenerarse…y estar a la vista…..

Aunque claro, aun no tenía pierna derecha, y aun parecía que su ala derecha no se regeneraba…

Pero….aun estaba muy palido….

Talvez necesitaría muchas transfusiones de sangre…

Pero lo que necesitaría serían más suero, aunque eso no evito que Tygan pusiera una mano en su cuello….

-"A recuperado el pulso…uno débil…..pero esta…", decía el todo serio como se iba, talvez a buscar más.

*yo y Bradford soltamos un largo suspiro*

Es cierto que se necesitaría mucho suero para revivir a alguien…..

Pero…..si había una posibilidad de aun salvar a alguien…que si o si se tenga que usar…..nadie merece morir por estar de tacaños con un suero salva vidas.

-"Esperemos que hayamos hecho lo correcto", decía Bradford sonando algo preocupado como tocaba el hombro de Fresh.

-"Yo igual Braford…yo igual…", le decía yo como veía el cuerpo inconsciente de Clansy aun en el suelo.

-"Por ahora….que no sepa que esta vivo…..hasta que sepamos que Clansy quería vivo a Fresh", decía yo seriamente.

-"Concuerdo", comento Bradford.

.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-

 **Uffffff…que capitulo cargado de trama.**

 **-"Joooooooder autor….la pelea contra un jefe de nivel estuvo brutal", decía Seras toda sorprendida.**

 **-"Lo se….hasta a mi me sorprende lo brutal que fue…..", decía yo el autor.**

 **-"Y joooder….con lo que planteaste sobre la muerte después de esa batalla, son cosas que hacen que haya guerras de comentarios en Twitter y Facebook…..acaso estas loco?", pregunto Seras toda sorprendida aun.**

 **-"Oye…Clansy es uno de mis personajes más complejos que hice hasta la fecha…..y lo que tenga ella corriendo por su mente no son cosas simples o sin significado", decía yo todo serio.**

 **-"Ok….primero….espero que yo este en esa lista de personajes complejos", decía Seras toda seria, "Y segundo…no te lo niego…..realmente hiciste a Clansy alguien muy interesante de seguir….alguien rota buscando redención….son personajes que siempre gustan", decía ella con una media sonrisa.**

 **-"Y joooder, con como acabas el capitulo, si te da ganas de ver que diablos pasara a continuación", decía Seras toda entusiasmada.**

 **-"Lo se…..hay días que estoy inspirado, y días que no…se nota al ver que estoy entregando este capitulo un domingo más temprano, jeje", decía yo con una sonrisa nerviosa.**

 **-"Si, jeje…..por fin ya no fuiste tan flojo esta vez", decía Seras toda sonriente.**

 **-"Y…nada nuevo que decir?", pregunto yo el autor, no queriendo volver a que me critique de nuevo.**

 **-"Aparte que vivimos tiempos raros, donde ahora los artistas tienen tiempo de dibujar, pero no lo hacen, al igual que los que escriben fanfics…..tampoco lo hacen…..bueno….parece que les entro aun más flojera que antes, jeje", decía Seras toda burlona.**

 **-"Si…..y por cierto, las clases online son un chiste de verdad…..no solo un meme ironico, realmente son una mierda de verdad", decía yo seriamente.**

 **-"Con un internet saturado, como carajo quieren que haya clases online?", pregunto Seras sorprendida.**

 **-"No se puede, y más si son con aplicaciones complejas, que ya…son muy completas y avanzadas…..pero los celulares y el internet de los estudiantes con bajos ingresos, esas aplicaciones no funcionan…son canceeeer y hará que haya muchos reprobados…..porque realmente nadie pensó en la gente de bajos ingresos", decía yo todo emputado.**

 **-"Como me gusta estar aquí encerrada lejos de los de los problemas de otros universos la verdad….", decía ella como estaba echada en su sofá, como siempre desnuda como pone ambas manos detrás de su cabeza y cruza las piernas sobre el respaldo al otro lado del sofa.**

 **-"Ya…ya….en fin….no quiero hacer relleno político….así que….mejor lo dejo por hoy", decía yo intentando calmarme.**

 **-"Si, si, que aburres ver solo quejas aquí….que si solo quisiera la gente leer quejas, vería los comentarios de facebook y twitter, jeje", decía Seras con una sonrisa.**

 **Si si…**

 **Así que gente bonita**

 **Espero que aun sigan bien.**

 **Cuídense mucho y salgan todo protegido a la calle cuando les toque.**

 **Y sepan que los quiero mucho mis queridos lectores.**

 **Que aun tienen que seguir vivos para ver el final de este loco fanfic, jeje.**

 **Y No se olviden de comentar gente bonita.**


	124. Chapter 124

_**Capitulo 124 Complicaciones medicas**_

 **Comandante Lola Uroboros**

 **8 de julio del 2036**

 **Habitación del comandante**

 **2:32 am**

-"Esta bien, esta bien…ahora…..podemos discutir más abiertamente si hablar con los Equestres o no", decía yo toda seria a Bradford y Tygan, para discutir lo de Clansy que es tan delicado en privado.

-"Lastimosamente esto no podrá quedar oculto por mucho tiempo, después de todo, todos los que están despiertos y vieron las grabaciones de la misión, saben que Fresh ha muerto, y que claro, antes de morir se ha convertido en un monstruo", decía Bradford seriamente.

Es lo malo de transmitir las misiones en las pantallas de la cafetería, puede que les de una oportunidad de ver como van sus compañeros y alegrarse cuando tienen éxito….

Pero, también pueden ver cuando fracasan y afectar la moral.

-"Si, así que si o si tendríamos que devolverlo a los equestres, sin importar la intención que tuviera Clansy, porque pondría a todos abordo muy desconfiados de el, y más si ha revivido después de tener un aspecto demoniaco", decía Tygan todo pensativo.

Maldita sea, eso también es cierto….

-"Hola comandante…..podemos hablar sobre la Dra. Clansy….!", grito alguien detrás de la puerta blindada de mi cuarto.

Aunque por su tono de voz, pude notar que era Vitka

-"La Dra. Clansy solo sufrió un desmayo cuando veía el cuerpo de Fresh, vimos que no tiene residuos de psionica corrupta con ella, así que no hay porque preocuparse", decía yo en voz alta para que me escuchara.

-"La Dra. Clansy….una doctora que por lo que escuche, puede coserse una herida de bala ella misma…se desmayó así no más….vamos, no me traten de tonta, que se que también usted, Bradford y Tygan están dentro en una reunión que seguro es sobre ella con las prisas que los vi correr por el pasillo después de que vi como llevaban a Clansy a la enfermería unos técnicos", decía ella casi gritando desde fuera.

Mierda.

Yo le abro la puerta.

-"Pasa y no digas nada más", decía yo toda irritada por que justo alguien nos haya notado cuando la mayoría a bordo esta durmiendo.

-"Bien, me alegro que sepas que no tratas con una despistada….", decía ella toda tranquila como pasaba adentro.

Ella vestía una polera negra manga corta con un leve tono azulado, aunque es extraño…..ella parece tener puesto un sostén….como se ve las marcas de este atraves de su polera, unos shorts azules que le llegan hasta la mitad de los muslos para que se vea sus tonificadas piernas, y esta usando unas botas negras, y nada más…..no se le veía con sus brazaletes con dagas puestos.

Lo que nos parecía extraño.

Porque ella nunca parece andar a bordo sin ellas.

Las 3 la rodeábamos como tampoco nos habíamos alejado de la puerta, fue llegar y conversar sobre lo sucedido.

-"Muy bien, ahora, porque la interesada…..no que Pixi era la encargada de vigilarla?", pregunto yo toda seria.

-"Si, pero, yo fui encargada por las otras naciones, menos Equestria, para vigilar que ninguno de ustedes tengan las intenciones de cometer una estupidez con respecto a Clansy, como, dejar que vuelva a ser como era antes", decía ella toda tranquila.

Una espía…nunca deja de ser una espía después de todo…

-"Pero porque trabajar aparte otra vez…no que gracias a que la Princesa Luna es la que lidera el país de Equestria, son sus aliados nuevamente?", pregunto Bradford todo serio.

-"Si, pero, el hecho de que nos enteramos tiempo después de sus 2 super armas biológicas, y que la Dra. Clansy había revivido a Chrysalis haciéndola una super arma biológica, una criminal de guerra, y que la princesa Luna le había perdonado la vida…..hizo replantear las cosas al consejo de naciones, que es posible que por perder a su hermana haya perdido el juicio, así que todas las naciones acordaron la aceleración de la construcción de la super arma BAPE, y lanzarla, sin importar si han hallado y rescatado a Celestia o no", decía yo toda seria.

-"No pueden estar hablando en serio", dijo Bradford enojado.

-"Saben que destruirán un planeta con millones de inocentes!", digo yo enojada igualmente.

-"Si, lo sabemos, por eso la delegada de Aztecolt, Torment Sky, la primera ministra del reino Minotauro y la Reina Terraria del reino cebra votaron en contra de esto y como la mega fabrica donde se realiza el proyecto BAPE esta en el reino minotauro, dejo con las patas atadas al resto", decía ella toda seria.

-"Pero hay un pero?", pregunto yo toda seria.

-"Si….que si Luna tiene razón en haberle dado una segunda oportunidad a Clansy, si ella no regresa a ser como era antes, no habrá un lanzamiento del BAPE hasta que todos realmente estén de acuerdo en lanzarlo, no importa cuanto antes este terminado la bomba", decía Vitka.

-"Y si le dices que ha vuelto a como era antes…..", decía yo toda seria.

-"Lanzaremos el BAPE a la tierra, pero claro, no sin antes rescatar a la mayor cantidad de civiles humanos en el proceso, no somos tan malos como crees después de todo", decía ella toda seria.

-"Dice de la mujer que de seguro estaba de acuerdo en lanzar el BAPE lo más antes posible", decía Bradford todo serio.

-"Si, porque aunque me apena decirlo…mis cuchillas no podrán cortar a 100 millones de alienígenas, que es más o menos la cantidad de alienígenas que tengo que matar para vengar a mi familia y a mi país, talvez con 4 vidas pueda hacerlo, pero creo que ser parte de los que podrán lanzar una bomba que terminara con la vida de esa cantidad de alienígenas, es suficiente para mí"; decía ella con una sonrisa.

-"Entonces te tengo malas noticias….Clansy no esta tan mal como crees"; decía yo toda seria.

-"Escucho…..", decía ella como se cruzaba de brazos.

*suspira toda frustrada, como le empieza a contar todo desde que tuvo su primera recaída Clansy*

* **25 minutos después***

-"Mierda…2 putas personalidades en una….eso si que es una puta complicación"; decía ella sonando enojada, como estaba contra la pared cerca de la puerta, como yo y Bradford aun estabamos de pie cerca de ella, como Tygan se había sentado en uno de los sofás.

Nosotros aun no nos habíamos sentado, después de todo, una espía que es pro en lanzar una bomba destructora de planetas, y que venga supuestamente desarmada a contarnos esto…

No cuadra nada…..algún truco debe de tener ella.

-"Si, así que hay una posibilidad de salvarla…..y salvar a una brillante doctora que nos ha ayudado mucho en salvar a tantos de nuestros soldados es lo que menos que podemos hacer por ella", decía yo toda seria.

Además….también no quiero ser su enemigo de alguien tan supuestamente peligrosa.

-"Aunque tengan propósitos nobles…sepan que ella actualmente fue reclasificada como una terrorista, y que esta marcada para morir apenas pise cualquier nación que no sea Equestria verdad?", pregunto ella

-"Lo sabemos…..pero, que más podemos hacer…..no podemos matarla cuando ella aun es buena", decía Bradford todo serio.

-"Créanme…..cuando sea un monstruo…..será imposible de detener, más bien, aunque les cueste creerlo….yo no puedo matarla tampoco", decía ella toda seria, pero frustrada.

-"En serio…porque?", pregunto Bradford sorprendido.

-"Yo averigüe lo que hizo ella…hable con los pocos testigos que la vieron y seguían vivos antes de la invasión…..ella masacro a decenas de experimentados soldados con solo el brillo de su cuerno y sin esfuerzo….y cuando me opero cuando me hirieron…..vi dentro de sus ojos la mirada de un dragón tocando su premio con gran satisfacción…una mirada fría….y siniestra que hasta a mí me dejo nerviosa…..y luego, ver que ella esta con una mirada amena y tranquila después de las operaciones me parecía extraño…..y por eso pensaba que ya había sucumbido a esos deseos siniestros", decía ella toda seria.

-"No que eres una espía asesina…..no me digas que nunca has matado a tus enemigos mientras duermen", decía Bradford con un leve sarcasmo, como no dejaba de mirar a Vitka todo serio.

Al parecer le parecio divertido que esta asesina experimentada tenga miedo de Clansy.

-"El 40% de sus asesinatos fueron en su hogar…..mientras ella dormía…...así que supongo que es de sueño ligero, y no importa que tan rápida sea…..la magia es igual de rápida", decía Vitka seriamente.

-"Sabes, solo tenemos que otra opción tenemos para manejarla ahora, porque no vamos a matarla, eso es seguro", decía yo toda seria.

-"Pero si debo de informar que ella aun es un potencial peligro", decía Vitka toda seria.

-"Si te dijimos que es controlable", decía Bradford con enfado.

-"No importa….ella es un peligro que no se puede matar fácilmente, y tampoco dejarla libre en este mundo…o en Equestria es una opción, como seguir en la medicina solo hará que su lado lógico se haga más fuerte", decía Vitka toda seria.

-"Pero tampoco podemos alejarla, después de todo, ella ha salvado muchas vidas aquí y ha hecho volver a la batalla a soldados que nunca creíamos que podrían volver", decía yo toda seria.

-"Entonces….me temo que tengo que decirles lo que pasa…y que ya el resto de naciones decida", decía ella como iba a la puerta.

-"Debe haber una maldita opción más….", decía Bradford todo serio como se ponía al frente de la puerta para bloquear su paso.

-"Pues, no veo ninguna aquí….así que, lo siento por tu planeta…pero esto no puede ocultarse"; decía ella intentando sonar sincera, pero su tono de voz hace que suene algo falso su sinceridad.

Como se paro frente a Bradford como se miraban el uno al otro con una mirada seria.

-"No creas que voy a dejar que condenes a nuestro planeta…..", decía Braford con una mirada toda decida.

-"No es nada personal…..solo hago mi trabajo…y si parte de el…..es que tenga que sacarte del medio con mis propias manos…..entonces….que así sea….", decía ella toda seria pero con una sonrisa al final como estaba levantando los puños….

-"No intentes pelear con los puños cuando hay pistolas de por medio…", decía yo como desenfunde con rapidez mi pistola que estaba en la cintura de mi espalda de mi pantalón que llevo puesto.

Y le apunte a ella en la cara.

-"No inicien una pelea que no puedan ganar….", decía ella con una sonrisa, sin inmutarse por como tiene una pistola de riel magnética apuntándole a solo medio metro al lado de su cara.

-"No veo que ventajas tengas aquí….", decía yo toda confiada, como Bradford estaba lentamente yendo a por su pistola en su funda de su cintura.

-"Realmente quieren que sea a la mala verdad?", pregunto ella con una sonrisa confiada, como solo estaba ella con los puños al aire, lista para pelear.

Y seguía sin inmutarse por nuestras armas.

-"Vamos, nadie tiene que ser gravemente herido o morir aquí…"; decía yo toda seria intentando que vea que aun podamos resolver esto.

-"Prefiero solo dejarles heridos…..y comunicare con la base en Santa Cruz, donde según escuche, la general Sitra y la líder de la defensa del reino Grifo, Genova están allá….grandes partidarias de lanzar antes la bomba BAPE, que dependiendo de la lucha que me den….les diga que son traidores apoyando por voluntad propia a Clansy o marionetas de esta", decía ella toda seria.

Eso fue el colmo.

Le dispare a la mandibula…..

Pero…..el proyectil fue bloqueado por una aura azul….., como el golpe del proyectil la hizo retroceder un poco, pese a que ella era una pegaso

Se supone que no pueden hacer psionica de manera activa…..

Esa sorpresa me dejo vendida…como ella en seguida me vino con una patada en vertical a mi brazo con que sujetaba la pistola, lanzando mi arma al aire, haciendo que se golpeara en el techo y fuera a parar hasta debajo de mi cama

Su patada fue tan fuerte que creo que me rompió 2 dedos….

Bradford entonces saco su arma y le apunto a Vitka al abdomen, como Bradford le disparo un tiro antes de que ella fuera hacia el, apartando el arma hacia un lado con un brazo, mientras que con el otro brazo, le sujetaba su otro brazo, mientras le daba rodillazos al estomago, con intención

Otra vez ese brillo azul alrededor de su cuerpo bloqueo el disparo.

Yo, por mientras iba hacia mi cama como Tygan solo se tiro al suelo para no resultar herido en la lucha, como el no era un luchador entrenado.

Lo veía a Bradford pisarle con el pie con que se apoyaba Vitka, pero no llegaba a hacerle nada como ese brillo azul protegía su pie de sus pisotones.

Bradford intentaba pelear de vuelta, pero realmente Vitka parecía ser tan fuerte como el y como estaba contra la puerta, Vitka intenta hacer que su mano de Bradford con que sujetaba el arma, chocarla contra la puerta y hacer que la suelte, pero ambos estaban tan igualados, que solo se tenía que conformar con alejar la pistola de ella.

Y aunque Bradford estaba en forma, dudaba que aguantara por mucho tiempo esos rodillazos en las costillas, como la flexibilidad y agilidad del cuerpo de Vitka era impresionante, como lograba dar esos rodillazos sin perder el equilibrio mientras forcejea con Bradford.

Entonces ella hizo otra cosa…uso sus alas para elevarse levemente unos centímetros, y hacer que sus pies no toquen el suelo, haciendo que Bradford perdiera el poco equilibrio que le quedaba, y claro….dejarlo más abajo que ella….

Haciendo que Vitka le de un rodillazo a la cara de Bradford….*todo esto sucediendo muy rápido*

Como yo ya estaba buscando mi pistola, tanteando debajo de la cama, sin dejar de ver lo que esta pasando, y aunque agarre mi funda de mi pistola, que no se que hace debajo de la cama, pude hallar por fin mi pistola y agararla….y aunque tenga que usar mi otra mano para disparar…

Siendo que nunca la use para disparar.

Tenía que ayudar a Bradford pero ya….

Le logre apuntar…como vi a Bradford caer aturdido al suelo, por fin soltando el arma…..

Como le dispare un disparo en espalda baja, pero otra vez ese brillo azul.

Pero apenas lanzo ese disparo ella enseguida dejo de flotar y bajo al suelo para agarrar la pistola de Bradford, rodo al suelo como le apuntaba otra vez, como el retroceso no lo controle muy bien con mi otra mano.

Le volví a disparar y le dio en su brazo el tiro, pero otra vez, ese maldito brillo azul no le penetro.

Y ella estando de rodillas y con la pistola de Bradford en sus manos, me apunto a mi, como ambas nos apuntamos mutuamente.

Se la veía a ella respirar algo más fuerte de lo normal.

Pero…..aun se la veía toda sonriente y confiada.

-"Nada mal…..", decía ella apenas cansada.

No quise dejar que continuara como le dispare una vez más…..le di en su hombro….como ella disparo igual…..y le dio a la pistola, dañándola y haciendo que sea imposible disparar con ella….y claro, volandome algunos dedos también en el proceso…

-"Agg…..", decía yo como ahora si había sido herida de gravedad….como perdi 3 dedos….

Pero también vi….que ese brillo azul, ahora era reemplazado por un brillo rojo…

Pero tampoco es que ella parecía herida…

Entonces ella tirando el arma lejos de Bradford, ella sonrío.

-"Fue una buena pelea", decía ella toda sonriente como tranquilamente se quita la polera

Donde además de revelar que el sostén que lleva, más parecer de lencería que un sostén normal, con lo pequeño que es, apenas cubriéndole los pezones.

Pero…lo que veo….es como ella saca de entre sus pechos, una bola metalica del tamaño de una pelota de beisbol, con un cristal azul para dejar ver que había en su centro un cristal de elerio.

-"Escudo portátil de emergencia….solo aguanta 2 disparos de rifle, pero varios de pistola, pero, me da el tiempo suficiente para desarmar a los que me rodean", decía ella toda sonriente, "Es bueno saber que esta cosa incomoda sirve para algo", decía ella como se ajusta un poco el sostén del lado izquierdo.

Claro, con esos pechos que tiene, hasta podría esconder una pistola antigua de 9mm y nadie lo notaria.

Como vuelve a ponerse la bola entre sus pechos

-"Ahora, como dije, no fue nada personal…realmente ustedes me agradan, son profesionales….y quisiera que esa fuerza que uso para defenderse lo haya usado en la cama conmigo…..pero bueno, son cosas que pasan", decía ella como miraba a Bradford aun intentando mantenerse consciente, del rodillazo que recibió, como su nariz sangraba.

Yo estaba mirándole con enojo….

Realmente es muy buena peleando y planificando sus peleas….no por nada pudo vencer con facilidad a la elegida Asesina.

Entonces un brillo verde brillo a mis espaldas…

Ella estaba a punto de abrir la puerta como entonces un brillo aura azul la rodeo.

-"No tan rápido…", decía sonando nerviosa Pixi detrás de mí.

Y la veo allí, de debajo de la cama con su brazo extendido mientras su mano brilla.

-"Que carajo…que haces allí Pixi?", pregunto Vitka con enfado.

-"Lo mismo que tu, solo quería respuestas", decía ella toda nerviosa como lentamente salía de debajo de mi cama…estando desnuda….

Espera…..la funda….*ve hacia su costado de su cama y la ve allí colgando de un costado*

Esa era Pixi lo que toque antes.

-"No que tenías que vigilar solo a Clansy?", pregunto yo toda confundida y adolorida como me apretó la mano para controlar la hemorragia.

Como Tygan viene hacia mi con un trozo de tela de su bata para envolverme la mano.

-"Si, pero cuando me di cuenta que algo anda mal cuando quería acercarme a ella, me di cuenta que algo no cuadraba", decía ella como me miraba a mi, pero aun mantenía el control en Vitka.

Que parecía no luchar en absoluto, haciendo que, o solo esta queriendo escuchar y por eso no lucha, o de verdad el poder de Pixi es más grande de lo que creíamos.

-"Miren…..yo además de ser una ninfómana, de esas que se sienten rara si no lo hago con alguien al menos una vez al día, soy una maldita cobarde y no sirvo para luchar…y aunque en mi mente tengo los recuerdos de esa primera recaída, en que, apenas pude controlar a Clansy yo…..mi cuerpo dice lo contrario…apenas veo a Clansy, mis piernas tiemblan, siento que me quiero desmayar, y todos mis sentidos me gritan que corran, y pues, yo lo hago", decía Pixi aun nerviosa.

-"Así que….me puse a ver si ustedes sabían algo en secreto, como se que no me han dicho toda la verdad…y cada vez que tenían una reunión me colaba…imagina mi sorpresa, cuando de todas esas veces que tienen reunión, por fin cuentan lo que me interesa y lo que en verdad paso en esa primera recaída de Clansy", decía ella.

-"Y como diablos te has colado?", pregunto Vitka sorprendida.

Como un ratoncito, y luego me transforme en una funda de pistola debajo de la cama.

Y aunque quisiera saber como se puede comprimir en algo tan pequeño….

La cosa es esta…

-"Ahora que sabes la verdad…que vas a hacer con ella?", pregunto yo antes que Vitka de manera seria.

-"Nada…porque ahora se que decir lo que esta pasando solo provocara una guerra, porque estoy segura que Luna no tomara bien este tipo de traición, y como Thorax es amigo de las princesas, y el es un gran amigo de la Lord de los dragones Ember y que se lleva bien con los Equestres también, como que Luna tiene unos aliados muy poderosos que no estarán nada de acuerdo con el hecho de ese acuerdo secreto", decía ella toda nerviosa pero hablando con la verdad.

-"Ja, pensé que tu cerebro solo giraba en tener sexo, pero realmente hablaste con lógica esta vez", decía Vitka toda sonriente.

-"Tengo mis momentos…", decía ella aun sonando nerviosa.

-"Pero tampoco podemos dejarla sin hacer nada a Clansy y mandar a Fresh a Equestria sin explicación alguna", decía yo.

-"Cierto, porque si no me dices algo bueno, creeme que te romperé la nariz ahora mismo", decía Vitka toda seria.

-"Yo te tengo bajo mi control….así que no se como…..", decía ella como entonces Vitka empezó a retorcerse y luchar contra el control del poder psionico de Pixi.

Hasta que se solto después de un corto forcejeo.

-"Estás demasiado nerviosa como para hacer un campo de fuerza decente, pequeña changeling", decía Vitka toda sonriente como se estiraba después de por fin ser libre.

Poniendo aun más nerviosa a Pixi.

-"Solo di lo que tienes que decir…..", decía yo en voz baja, como estaba toda firme en mi lugar, como Pixi se cubría detrás de mí.

-"Bueno…..como Fresh esta vivo, de seguro tendrá secuelas psicológicas graves, y así podremos regresarlo a Equestria sin muchas preguntas de parte de Comet y los demás, como aun no estaba tan recuperado posiblemente de lo que le paso antes", decía ella aun más nerviosa como la sentía temblar, como se apoyaba en mi.

-"Ok….una parte solucionada…..pero falta lo de Clansy, que eso es lo más importante", decía Vitka como se cruzaba de brazos sobre su pecho.

-"Se que es apresurado…..pero pienso que…para evitar que Clansy se corrompe tan rápido en las cirugías, es que tenemos que relegarla a solo curaciones post operatorias y traer a alguien más casi tan habilidosa como ella para lo más importante y que así ambos puedan conversar, hacerse amigas, y así apegar más a lo emocional que a lo lógico en la enfermería", decía Pixi aun nerviosa.

-"Suena interesante, pero, quien sería lo suficientemente bueno como para ser parecida a ella en su trabajo, que, si te has olvidado, es la mejor del mundo", decía Vitka toda seria.

-"Su hija, ella es una superdotada, tanto así, que aunque este año cumple 19, ella termino la universidad de medicina el año pasado y estaba haciendo su residencia en Trottinham, Equestria, y justo pudo atender a varios heridos durante esta invasión y salvarle la vida a 20", decía ella un poquito menos nerviosa.

-"Estas hablando en serio…traer a su hija…..acaso quieres a 2 monstruos en el mismo barco o que?", pregunto ella toda sonriente, solo para no reírse por lo tonto que suena eso.

Y arriesgado…

-"Ella fue criada por su padre en su mayoría….así que tiene bien claro las líneas entre el bien y el mal, además de que no conoce lo que verdad hizo su madre…..", decía Pixi tan asustada como antes como volvió a temblar.

-"Bueno…bueno…o sea, quieres apelar a sus sentimientos y lado materno para hacer que su lado emocional crezca, haciendo que su lado lógico pierda fuerza, y así dejar el trabajo duro a una estrella potencial para ya no tener que depender de su madre, cuando ya adquiera su hija mucha experiencia, y así ya no haber excusa para su potencial ejecución o exilio de Clansy en caso de que se haya vuelto completamente buena?", pregunto Vitka.

-"Si…..como lo supiste?", pregunto Pixi sorprendida aunque aun nerviosa, pero no como para seguir temblando.

-"Ser espía no es tener solo fuerza bruta Pixi…es tener bien amoblado aquí…", decía Vitka con una sonrisa como se tocaba con un dedo la cabeza.

-"Eso significa que te convenciste de no avisarle a tus compañeros?", pregunto yo aun adolorida.

-"Bueno…..se han ganado otra oportunidad…..además, esta pelea fue un buen entrenamiento, así que si…no voy a hablar nada de nada", decía ella toda tranquila como recogía su polera negra, "Sin rencores por esto?", pregunto ella.

-"Si queremos que esto no salga a la luz…..tengo que decir que si…..", decía yo adolorida, como controlaba mi enojo.

Esquivamos una gran bala de nuevo.

Entonces ella abrió la puerta y se fue, como ni se puso su polera, fue con su polo colgando de su hombro, como prácticamente el 90% de sus tetas están al aire.

-"Aprenden rápido….", decía ella toda tranquila como se fue ya, cerrando la puerta al salir.

Estos de Equs si que están locos…*suspira ella cansada* *como mira también a Bradford mal herido, y a una nerviosa Pixi detrás de ella*

-"Pixi…..ponte algo y ayuda a Tygan a llevar a Bradford a su habitación, yo llamare al doctor de la nave para que nos de un buen apaño…..después de todo, nadie tiene que enterarse de esto", decía yo toda seria.

-"Entendido comandante", decía Tygan como asintió.

Como Pixi y el fueron a por Bradford.

-"Y Pixi…", decía yo como Pixi se detuvo en el camino.

-"Si?", pregunto ella ahora más relajada.

-"Espero que tu plan de resultado", decía yo toda cansada y estresada como me sentaba en mi cama.

-"Yo igual comandante…..yo igual…", decía ella como en seguida fue de regreso a ayudar a Tygan y ambos fueron ayudando a Bradford a llegar a su habitación.

*suspiro*

Nunca es fácil ni siquiera a bordo…..

.-..-.-…-..-..-.-.-..-.-

 **Buenas amigos míos.**

 **Lamento que este capitulo haya llegado un día tarde, parece que este año no es lo mío con las computadoras, como la computadora de la casa también murió, justo cuando estaba a apunto de terminar el capitulo del miércoles.**

 **en fin…..de alguna manera pude traerles este.**

 **Así que espero que les guste.**

 **No se olviden de comentar que les parecio este capitulo curioso.**

 **Y nos vemos el domingo, talvez, con más locuras, jejeje.**


	125. Chapter 125

_**Capitulo 125 Bizarros tiempos**_

 **Dra. Clansy**

 **Lugar y tiempo….desconocidos…..**

*abre los ojos de repente*

Joooder….

Ahora que diablos paso…..

Donde estoy…y porque solo veo blanco? *piensa ella como esta flotando en un entorno completamente blanco, y vestida como estaba en el mundo real, en su forma humana*

-"En tu cabeza querida", decía la misma voz que había dentro de mi cabeza.

Pero detrás de mí.

Al voltear, me sorprendo al ver a una versión desnuda de mi misma.

Con la diferencia de que es un levemente más alta, y unos pocos centímetros les aumento los pechos.

Además de tener el cabello amarrado en una cola de caballo, no como yo, que lo tengo suelto y peinado hacia atrás para que no me moleste los ojos, o, esta parada de forma firme e imponente como un noble pomposo, mientras tiene los brazos cruzados debajo de sus pechos, además de tener ella una mirada fría que debería perturbarme….

Pero...no.

Me enoja, porque ya se quien es esta….

-"Eres mi yo pasado verdad?", pregunto yo con enojo.

-"No querida, soy el lado lógico de tu cerebro, o ya te has olvidado como esta dividido el cerebro…..un lado tienes todas las capacidades lógicas e intelectuales, y el otro son las emocionales y creativas, o sea…..tu", decía ella toda tranquila al señalarme al final de su oración.

-"Como puedes probarlo?", pregunto yo toda incrédula, y escéptica.

-"Porque no se absolutamente nada de nuestro pasado después de que salimos de la universidad hasta despertar en ese bunker en Canterlot hace un mes, pero, puede que hayan borrado las memorias importantes de esas épocas….pero no las memorias motoras, de como año tras año nuestro yo pasado uso su cuerpo, y que puede hacer cosas de manera indirecta, como provocar paros cardiacos, cerrar gargantas, y cortar espinas cerebrales en un parpadeo, y a reacción, además de una maestría al operar, que ni 10 cirujanos tendrían en toda su vida, pero que tu das por sentada….que vamos admitirlo, eramos buenas, pero aun nos faltaba experiencia en cirugías y lo sabes"; decía ella toda seria.

Mi supuesto lado lógico.

Pero…

Al pensar más a fondo…..

La verdad…..es que era cierto.

Hice un año de residencia en la que apenas vi acción en un quirófano.

Apenas 10 operaciones importantes que era reemplazo de cadera a ancianos, o fracturas serias, y 20 menores, como cocer una cortada, o entablillar una pata o ala de un pegaso que se creyó que era un master a la hora de volar a baja altura, pero olvido que los arboles no están hechos de nubes.

Además de muchas e incontables ayudas en salas de parto…..

Pero aquí, pude manejar apuntaciones, infecciones severas después de un corte profundo, incluso casos de que sus columnas y corazones estaban a simple vista y solucionarlos como si no fuera nada….

Más bien…..hasta lo maneje como si fuera algo que hacía todo el rato.

Y por como me contaron que era la mejor medica del mundo, lo tome como que era algo que se me quedo conmigo al menos…

Algo mecanico…algo que tu cuerpo esta tan acostumbrado a hacer, que debes eliminar cada nervio fuera del cerebro y reponerlos con nuevo para que se te olvide en cumplir esas tareas de verdad.

-"Y ese algo mecanico soy yo….la parte lógica del cerebro donde esas habilidades extraordinarias estaban….porque la princesa Luna puede que haya borrado nuestros recuerdos de eso tiempo, pero se encargo de conservar esas habilidades medicas extraordinarias…..sin pensar, que algo de esas habilidades, forjaron la personalidad que tenía, y es por eso, que se niega a desaparecer como ves", decía ella con una sonrisa.

-"Espera…..puedes leer mis pensamientos?", pregunto sorprendida, como no le vi brillar sus manos con magia.

-"Claro, ambas compartimos el cerebro, pero yo un hemisferio y tu el otro", decía ella como alzaba sus manos ahora, "Y lo ves….realmente no estoy haciendo magia…..porque aquí no puedes, después de todo, somos las manifestaciones de la personalidad actual de nosotros, hablando en un entorno neutro después de haber tenido una crisis mental severa", decía ella toda tranquila

-"En pocas palabras…..somos 2 personalidades totalmente diferentes que comparten una mente", decía yo toda seria.

-"Exacto…tu como el lado emocional y con sueños y esperanzas de una Clansy antes de volver a su hogar, vs, yo, su lado lógico, que debio haber vivido de todo como para tener sus acciones tan automatizadas, y que la habilidad que más uso en su vida es la de parar el corazón de alguien y reiniciarla…aunque más lo primero", decía ella con una sonrisa.

Lo de parar su corazón un segundo se puede explicar diciendo que hice muchos trasplantes de corazón…..y dudo que los de Aztecolt me quieran muerta por eso…..

-"Exacto querida, ahora esta es la cosa…..hemos llegado a un punto en que por fin estamos casi a la par…..un punto donde yo o tu podemos tomar el control, dependiendo de la situación", decía ella con una sonrisa.

-"Con operaciones medicas de rutina, comportarse de manera fría y distante con los demás, con pensamientos puramente lógicos, no importa si es para beneficio propio o de otros, aunque el propio hace que me haga más fuerte, y veas alguna peculiaridad medica única a tratar que te haga mojarte, me hace más fuerte"; decía ella con una sonrisa.

Sabiendo que de verdad me gusta resolver esos casos medicos únicos.

Porque no solo satisface el lado lógico del cerebro al completar un puzzle lógico, si no, que también al emocional, porque te sientes muy bien al resolverlo.

-"Mientras comportarme como un pony o humano con alma me hace más fuerte entonces?", pregunto yo seriamente

-"Exactooo", decía ella con una sonrisa, "No por nada en solo un mes por fin he ganado suficiente fuerza como para por fin independizarme de ti, y talvez volver a como eramos antes, porque al parecer, apenas haces algo por evitarlo, porque, en vez de ir a llorar la muerte de Tony…tu amante personal, fuiste a ver a Fresh por curiosidad científica…..", decía ella con una gran sonrisa en su rostro como habla toda feliz y soberbia.

Mierda….es cierto…cuando me dijeron que murió…..solo sentí pena por unos minutos, como luego proseguí a tratar a los demás…y luego cuando hablaron de Fresh y su condición…ver el cuerpo de Tony para presentar mis respetos salió de mi mente. *pensó ella enojada consigo misma*

-"Soy un maldito monstruo…..", decía yo como me arrodillaba…..en la nada, como empezaba a lagrimear….

-"Puede ser…pero como tu lado lógico, no puedo mentir, esa habilidad es una combinación de ambas partes, y como estamos separados en estos momentos ya no podremos mentir nuevamente…así que podre decir verdades duras, o en tu caso, lo primero que se te pase a la mente, con casi nada de tacto", decía ella toda seria aunque parecía algo irritada.

-"Pero si eso es cierto…..como es que estas expresando emociones?", pregunto yo toda confundida.

-"Esa es la cosa…..por eso dije que somos casi iguales, aun tengo un poco de ti en mí, por eso no me permiti mentir….por eso es que no estoy actuando como una psicópata sin emociones en estos momentos", decía ella toda tranquila.

-"Entonces…..al aun sentir tristeza y culpa por lo que hecho...es por eso que no te eh dado más fuerzas no?", pregunto yo ya más feliz, pero no menos culpable.

-"Exactamente…..pero tengo suerte que el tipo tuviera que esforzarse por 1 hora para hacerte tener un misero orgasmo, porque si fuera el tipo con quien teníamos relaciones antes, esos sentimientos hacía el hubieran sido un poco más fuerte y talvez no hubieras ido con Fresh primero", decía ella toda seria.

Realmente el pobre la debía tener muy pequeña, para que aumentara a solo un tamaño promedio.

Pero realmente sentía que se esforzaba….pero algo dentro de mi decía…..que algo antes era mucho mejor….

-"Tu…recuerdas como era antes…como parece que controlas los nervios motoros?", pregunto yo toda curiosa.

-"No, porque no es lógico, pero, se lo que piensas…algo mucho más grande nos daba duro todas las noches….pero hace años que dejo esa vagina hambrienta por estimulos…estimulos que se que yo no llenaba", decía ella sin ningún remordimiento.

-"Oye….hablando del pasado….", y aceptando que ahora tengo que luchar por el control completo contra la personalidad de mi viejo yo….., "Que tan importante eras antes y que tan relegada me dejaba eso?", pregunto yo con curiosidad.

-"Bueno…", decía ella como sonreía como la veía chasquear un dedo.

Como entonces en un brillo.

Me había convertido en una niña humana de 2 años, atrapada en una jaula de metal.

Mientras que en donde estaba mi lado lógico.

Era una gigante de al menos 4 metros de alto, con pechos gigantes, más grandes que sandías, y unas caderas que podrían aplastar el torso del alguien, y tener el mismo peinado que yo, pero que se mueve con un viento invisible mientras brilla, como si fuera la melena de las princesas.

-"Así de enorme era el control que tenía en el cuerpo por lo que puedo sentir….ocupando la mayoría de tu cerebro, encerrándote en un rincón pequeño de tu cerebro", decía ella con una voz aun más imponente, "Pero….", decía ella como chasqueo los dedos.

Y Luna, en su forma de pony apareció en el cielo.

Esta formo una hoz gigante y partio en 2 a la enorme parte lógica de mi cerebro.

Ella brillo de blanco, como un aura blanca venía hacia mí.

La jaula desaparecía…y empezaba a crecer, hasta medir 2 metros de alto, tener pechos tan grandes como sandías, y un trasero bien grande donde cualquier morboso quisiera colocar su cara en el.

Y como al frente mía, estaba mi lado lógico, apenas media 1.50…no tenía pechos, y no tenía unas caderas pronunciadas…..básicamente era plana al frente atrás.

Y estaba adentro de una jaula de metal

-"Vino Luna….y destruyo mi control sobre el cerebro, y ahora tu habías renacido como cual Fenix, pero no alejarte de la medicina fue un gran error, fue donde empecé a ganar fuerzas hasta poder salir", decía ella con una sonrisa como chasqueo los dedos, y estabamos como antes.

-"Y puede que me veas que estoy un poco más grande que tu….pero es que, es porque estoy trabajando a toda maquina para explicarte a ti, mi lado menos inteligente, lo que esta pasando, y esperando que no se parta en 3 personalidades esta puta cabeza", decía ella toda irritada.

-"Funciono….porque me lo creo…", decía yo toda seria y enojada porque realmente me lo puedo creer…

Talvez es porque soy yo misma en un lugar que no debería existir y mi mente le hayo lógica a todo esto….*sonríe al pensar eso*

Lógica…

Obvio que mi mente usaría "lógica" para evitar que enloqueciera peor.

Joooder, es putos cierto….realmente sin ella soy menos lista y recién me doy cuenta…..

Pero….al menos, yo puedo hallarle lo gracioso a esto…aunque rio para no llorar la verdad…

-"Sabes….como lo que paso fue el momento en que por fin rompí la jaula….ahora no habrá lucha….tal cual como un enfermo de esquizofrenia con personalidad multiple, cambiara de personalidad dependiendo de la situación, aunque, si fuera tu, elegiría vivir como cual Equestre, con el credo de la magia de la amistad", decía ella con una sonrisa falsa.

-"Pero dudo que pase….así que…ve pensando como pasar tu tiempo en la jaula…..que talvez te vayas allí hasta nuestra muerte", decía ella con una sonrisa como entonces todo empezó a brillar.

No creas que podras hacerlo…

No volveré a ser vista como un monstruo.

-"Ya veremos si es cierto", decía ella con una sonrisa egocéntrica como cada vez brillaba a tal punto que no la veía ya a ella, "Por mientras, es solo tiempo de despertar"…..

…..

.-..-.-..-.-.-..-..-

* **de vuelta en el mundo real***

-"Parece que está despertando….", decía la voz de Tygan.

Como por fin empezaba a abrir los ojos…

Estaba en la enfermería, echada en una cama, con toda mi ropa puesta.

Mientras una luz venía a mi ojo derecho….

Era Tygan que me examinaba con una linterna.

Al yo abrir y cerrar los ojos porque la luz me molestaba.

-"Ya….estoy despierta….", decía yo sintiéndome algo extraña…..mientras levantaba una mano para cubrirme de esa luz, como verificaba que no me habían arrestado ni nada…algo bueno….

Aunque esa sensación rara que tengo es más como si no hubiera dormido en 3 días con lo cansada que me siento.

Y eso que acabo de despertar de la inconsciencia…..

En serio lo que paso en mi cabeza fue demasiado para mi cerebro?.

-"Recuerda lo que ha pasado?", pregunto el seriamente.

-"Mmm…..por desgracia….", decía yo toda decaída al recordar esos momentos en los laboratorios de autopsias alienígenas, "….y…Fresh como está?", preguntaba yo preocupada.

-"El está muerto Dra. Clansy, su cuerpo será llevado de regreso a su tierra natal por seguridad, pero antes de eso nos gustaría saber…porque querías revivirlo en primer lugar"; decía la comandante Lola toda seria.

Eso esta bien…*pensó con gran alegría como sonreía*

-"Entonces….fue algo malo que muriera?", pregunto Lola con una mirada seria en su rostro, pero con como respiraba de forma lenta y pausada…..parecía que intentaba controlar sus emociones y mantenerse imparcial.

Mierda…..

Deben estar muy preocupados…..y obviamente deben haber pensado lo peor de porque estaba allí…..y más por como sonreí…

-"No…..más bien, fue algo bueno….porque la psionica corrupta aun estaba muy presente en el, y eso hizo que su cerebro siguiera funcionando por un tiempo extraordinario, y pude ver sus últimos momentos….."; decía yo con honestidad, "Y lo que vi…..fue el talvez alucinando, viendo a su esposa, novia, no se, alguien que el parece que de verdad apreciaba, y que le invitaba que fueran al cielo juntos y estar en paz, y el aceptaba….dándome cuenta, que estuvo lucido esos últimos segundos…..", decía yo con gran pesar.

Esa respuesta pareció relajarlos un poco por lo menos.

-"Bien, pero, porque una parte de ti quería revivirlo?", pregunto Tygan.

-"Mi lado lógico me decía que mantenerlo con vida y estudiar a un batpony que sufrió un envenenamiento severo por corrupción psionica, salvaría incontables vidas al averiguar como prevenirlo….porque el serviría más vivo que muerto…..", decía yo toda pensativa, "Ese era mi pensamiento inicial…..luego cuando me entere de su verdadero deseo…no quise hacerlo y así fue que empezó la lucha interna dentro de mì sobre dejarlo morir o revivirlo", decía yo con gran pesar y un gran odio interno.

-"Entonces…crees que tu has desarrollado un trastorno de personalidad multiple entonces?", pregunto Tygan.

-"Si, entre mi lado frío y calculador, adicto a resolver problemas medicos, contra mi, el lado emocional que intenta construir otra vida, lejos de esa horrible vida que hizo que me quisieran muerta en mi hogar", decía yo con gran pesar.

-"Y…hay alguna forma de que alguien podría ayudarte con eso?", pregunto Tygan.

-"No….si la psiquiatría es complicada aquí por lo que me contaron, en nuestro mundo es mucho más complejo, porque en ella, esta incluida los poderes psionicos, que alteran mucho más al individuo de lo que creen, no por nada casi no hay curas para todos los tipos de padecimientos psiquiátricos que tenemos, pero si son tratables", decía yo toda pensativa al recordar mis estudios en la universidad.

-"Entonces, lo tuyo tiene cura, si o no?", pregunto algo impaciente Lola para alargar mi respuesta con un dato que seguro no les importaba conocer en estos momentos.

-"En unicornios, no existe ni tratamiento…..y más conmigo, que mi otra personalidad es la que tiene control mayoritario de mis poderes que uso para la medicina por esos años de experiencia que no recuerdo, mientras yo se los que me enseñaron en la universidad, haciendo que técnicamente me tendrían que cortarme las manos o ponerme anillos bloqueadores de poderes psionicos, para evitar que haga mal uso de mis poderes, pero eso no erradicara el problema", decía yo con gran pesar.

-"Esta bien, que bueno que estuvimos hablando de traer a alguien para que reduzca tus horas en el hospital, y que funciones más como una enfermera, que como cirujana, para que tu lado lógico no te domine, pero tampoco sin quitarte de un trabajo de vital importancia para todos a bordo", decía Lola toda seria.

-"Eso…..eso si sería una buena idea", decía yo de forma genuinamente feliz, "Saben quien va a ser?", pregunto yo con curiosidad.

-"Por ahora, que sea una sorpresa, pero estamos seguros que será alguien con quien te llevaras bien trabajando", decía Lola.

-"Así que, si te sientes mejor, puedes irte a dormir a tu cama, o si no, dormir aquí un poco más y tomarte así un día libre", decía Tygan.

-"Saben que…..creo que volveré a dormir…..me siento extrañamente cansada aun….", decía yo como ahora bostezaba.

-"Esta bien, cuídate entonces", decía Lola toda seria como me tocaba el hombro, con firmeza.

Que tipo de debate habrán tenido sobre mi como para tener ese comportamiento?

Quizás ya llegue al limite de lo que podían aguantar….

Yo entonces solo asentí.

Como empecé a cerrar los ojos para intentar descansar un poco más…..

.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-…-.

 **30 minutos después….**

 **Comandante Comet Shimmer**

 **8 de julio del 2036**

 **9:23 am**

 **Base del ACM en la tierra, Santa Cruz de la sierra.**

*el esta en estos momentos en la techo, como habían movido la computadora arriba, en pleno techo plano, para más privacidad por como se volvió de bullicioso el patio de comida, ahora que todos los soldados lo usan para eso, comer sus desayunos, almuerzos y cenas, la computadora entonces esta así al aire libre, apenas protegido por una sombrilla contra el sol*

-"Debes estar bromeando….", decía yo totalmente incrédulo por lo que me acaban de contar.

Y si no estuviera de pie, me hubiera caído de espaldas por la sorpresa.

 _-"No es broma Comet…...esto es serio"_ , decía la comandante Lola toda seria por videollamada.

-"En teoría podría funcionar mandar a su hija para calmarla…pero no se…ya sería muy arriesgado si es que de verdad esta empezando a cambiar para peor….", decía yo no muy seguro de este plan.

 _-"Es eso, o no hacer nada y dejar que cambia, tu decides Comet",_ decía Lola aun toda seria.

-"Mmmmmmmm...esta bien, se los haré saber a Destiny, ya sera cosa de ellos si es que aceptan o no", decía yo aun muy preocupado por este plan.

 _-"Nosotros igual Comet…...esperemos tener noticias tuyas sobre eso pronto"_ ¸ decía ella toda seria como colgaba.

Aja…..

Se que dijimos que les proporcionaríamos todo lo que tengamos para ayudarles….

Pero no esperaba que entregáramos a una inocente a una dragona.

*suspiro*

Y no solo eso…..

Lo que le paso a Fresh…..

Mierda.

No creíamos que hubiera un lugar así de contaminado con magia negra en la tierra.

Si hubiéramos sabido…..no lo hubiéramos mandado….

Joooder, el no quería ir en primer lugar maldita sea!. *pensó eso con enojo como golpea la antena con fuerza como lagrimea un poco*

*suspira nuevamente*

Ya has sufrido bastante amigo….así que creeme, que te prometo que no volverás a ver un campo de batalla en tu vida, mientras que aun pueda respirar….

Es una promesa…..*pensó el todo decidido viendo a la base debajo suyo, aun con su rutina normal*

..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-

 **Comandante provisional Destiny**

 **De vuelta en Equestria, Base del ACM en Applelosa**

 **10:01 am**

Estaba con un casco en mi mejilla mientras hacía todo lo posible por no reír ante lo que me escribió Comet…..*pensaba ella como estaba sentada en el escritorio de la oficina del comandante mientras leí el libro con que se podían comunicar con Comet al planeta tierra*

Es que…

Es estúpidamente arriesgado.

Tenemos a una unicornio que puede matar a 1000 personas presentes con solo un movimiento de sus manos…..

Y acusada de ayudar a crear a Angel y mutar a la criminal de guerra Chrysalis para sus propios fines.

Que no importa que lo hizo para supuestamente ayudarnos en esta guerra.

Lo que hizo fue tan inmoral y poco ético que hasta rivalizaría con los villanos que nos azotaron hace años y que incluso haría sonrojar a varios de ellos.

En serio me pide Comet….y Pixi, llevarle a su hija?

…..

Me explico el porque, y en teoría podría tener sentido…..

Pero…..aun no me gusta la idea…porque en la práctica puede salir tan mal de tantas maneras.

Como que logra convencer a su hija para liberarla.

O peor aun, seguir con su legado.

O convertirla en alguien tan o peor que ella.

No importa que tan bien fue criada la chica.

A veces hasta el mejor orador puede hacer dudar a alguien sobre la delgada línea entre el bien y el mal….

Y estoy seguro que todos los involucrados en esta idea pensaron lo mismo.

Porque por lo que me cuenta Comet, no son tontos, saben lo que hacen.

Y si llegaron a esa decisión, es porque realmente no hay otra opción…..

-"Bien…voy a intentar contactarla y hacer que la traigan aca para que vaya, talvez no me tome a lo mucho una horas, solo espero que realmente funcione su plan", escribía eso en el diario de vuelta.

Como en tiempos de guerra la comandante del ACM se pone al mando, yo puede elegir que hacer, aunque esta consciente la princesa Luna.

Aunque igual se lo diré y pediré su consejo.

 _-"Gracias Destiny…"_ , es lo que escribía Comet en respuesta.

*suspiro*

Si hace 20 años me dijeran que sería la líder del ACM.

Le diría que deje de esas bromas crueles, que ese es mi sueño….

Pero….ahora solo quiero irme a una maldita esquina y llorar…..

Ahora realmente no envidio a Comet para nada…..

Ser la líder de una nación destruida es horrible….apenas duerm horas al día, no me eh bañado en que…1 semana…además de que apenas puedo quedarme unos minutos sentada antes de que algo pase.

Jooder, estaba en el baño intentando por fin poder darme una ducha, cuando me avisaron que el diario estaba sonando.

Además como entre nobles, alcaldes, y oficiales de la guardia real y lunar me vienen a cada rato por ordenes nuevas, o quejarse porque no se estan reconstruyendo las casas.

Que la comida escasea, que el olor a carne putrefacta de los alienígenas muertos es insoportable.

Que el agua esta contaminada.

Que odian vivir en los búnkeres.

Pues que creen!

Se aguantan, porque hacemos todo lo que esta en nuestro poder para resolverlo.

Pero es que, que esperan, que limpiar los restos de una invasión a gran escala que diezmo nuestras ciudades es cosa de unas horas!. *pensó con enfado como estaba su cabeza en el escritorio y sus patas delanteras en su cabeza, mientras gruñía de la desesperación*

A ver…..voy a contar hasta 5…y si nadie entra en ese tiempo.

Voy a llamar a la Dra. Heart para que me contacte con los jefes medicos de cada ciudad del país, para que me localicen a la hija de Clansy.

1…..*pensaba eso como miraba a la puerta como aun estaba recostada su cabeza en el escritorio*

Dos…..

Tres…

Cuatro…

Cinc….

*toc* *toc*

-"Agg…..matenme ya…", decía yo en voz baja toda frustrada y cansada como levantaba la cabeza y suspiraba frustrada.

-"Pase de una vez", decía yo ya en voz alta como guardaba el diario en el escritorio.

-"Comandante Destiny, sabe quien soy verdad?", pregunto toda energica como siempre la única pony que podría resaltar en toda una multitud.

La pegaso azul y con melena de arcoíris.

La elemento de la armonía de la lealtad….

-"Si cabo Dash…se quien es usted…", decía yo sin muchas ganas como la veía pasar, como detrás de ella le seguía un grifo con un color curioso era de un pelaje azul, con un pecho blanco con pico y garras amarillas.

Que solo por unos centímetros le faltaba para ser tan alto como la señorita Dash.

Así que o es un adolescente o un joven adulto.

-"Pero…..quien es el grifo que de seguro no tiene autorización para pasar a una de las bases más secretas del mundo?", pregunto yo toda seria como lo veía pasar.

Y aunque se veía algo nervioso, no se lo veía asustado.

Pero creo que por mi tono de voz más que nada, porque cuando entraba se veía tan animado como la señorita Dash.

-"Es Gallus, el me salvo la vida y lo traje a Equestria porque aunque quiere ayudar, su gente no lo deja porque su padre fue un pegaso, y a los hibridos pony y grifo son discriminados desde el intento fallido de ayuda de nuestra nación, así que pensé en traerlo y que pueda entrar a nuestro ejercito para ayudar", decía ella toda seria.

Esto es una puta broma verdad? *pensó ella como contenía su enfado*

-"En estos momentos no podemos reclutar a nadie en el ejercito….todos los centros de reclutamiento oficiales fueron destruidos, y estamos demasiado ocupados reconstruyendo todo, como para preocuparnos por el papeleo correspondiente, si quiere ayudar que se una a de los tantos grupos civiles de reconstrucción", decía yo toda seria.

-"El tiene un espíritu de guerrero….solo que no le deja su gente, por favor, dele una oportunidad", decía Dash toda impaciente.

-"No es no Dash…..además, como te dejaron pasar con el, aun me sorprende", decía yo toda seria.

-"La princesa Luna nos dejo pasar, y dijo que esta bien, y que tu podrías estar de acuerdo", decía Dash alzando la voz toda sonriente.

Claro que Luna tiene mucha estima a los grifos….

Pero yo soy la que toma las decisiones.

-"Escucha, en estos momentos necesitamos gente que ayuda a limpiar este maldito desastre, por eso no estamos reclutando, si quiere ayudar, que vaya afuera y tome una pala y limpie los escombros", decía yo toda seria.

Como eso es lo más importante ahora.

No sufrimos muchas bajas en el ejercito, así que no necesitamos con urgencia personal.

-"No voy a volver a agarrar una maldita pala señora, estoy harto de solo ser el que hace las tareas que nadie quiere hacer por solo unas malditas monedas mientras soy tratado como basura, quiero hacer algo de verdad en esta vida, y eso es unirme al ejercito, no a barrer escombros y luego de vuelta a hacer trabajitos de siempre, porque para hacer eso, mejor me hubiera quedado en mi país", decía Gallus sonando enojado como fue al escritorio y puso ambas garras sobre la mesa.

Lo mire por un segundo…..

-"No pensaba que el reino grifo estaba tan mal como para hacer que niños trabajaran….", decía yo ya más serena, pero preocupada.

-"No…..solo si eres un huérfano….señora", decía Gallus con enojo de nuevo.

Yo baje la cabeza.

-"Bien…vas a ir al grupo militar que tenemos que no verá nada de acción a corto plazo y que esta en la reserva, los Wonderbalts", decía yo toda seria.

Como realmente como puedes decirle que no a un huérfano que se lleno de esperanzas gracias a una pony…..

-"Espera…porque mi grupo esta en la reserva?", pregunto sorprendida Dash, "Acaso Spitfire acepto eso?", pregunto eso ahora enojada.

-"Dash….los Wonderbalts fueron los que sufrieron más bajas…y heridos, al menos la mitad de ellos fueron heridos de gravedad o están muertos por la batalla de Rainbow Falls…..que si no fuera porque recibieron refuerzos del Imperio de Cristal, hubieran sido exterminados", decía yo con gran pesar.

Fue ese momento que Dash se sento…

Y su enojo desapareció al instante.

-"Eso significa que Spitfire esta…?", pregunto ella casi en shock.

-"No…..pero esta entre los gravemente heridas, al igual que la mayoría de oficiales y veteranos, siendo los únicos que quedaron ilesos, fueron los novatos", decía yo con gran pesar, "Pensé que lo sabías…...porque después de todo, todo esto se sabe desde hace varias semanas", decía yo algo sorprendida.

-"Hace unos 3 días que recién pudimos regresar, después que tuvimos que ayudar a los grifos para poder conseguir los medios para viajar tan largo trayecto de vuelta acá, y más estuve con mis amigas y ver si estaban bien antes de venir aquí", decía Dash ya no tan animada como antes.

-"Pues…..ahora lo sabes señorita Dash…..y como no hay oficiales activos en estos momentos, los Wonderbalts están en reserva, y los cadetes están apoyando en los trabajos de limpieza…pero, como una pegaso altamente reconocida en el país y admirada por muchos, si quieres que vuelvan al entrenamiento activo para la lucha, te recomiendo que aceptes ser la nueva oficial al mando de los Wonderbalts, al menos de manera temporal hasta que Spitfire se recupere", decía yo toda seria.

Ella me mira entonces ahora toda incrédula.

-"Pero si no quieres esa responsabilidad, entenderé, y ya podrás reunirte con ellos para cuando Spitfire se recupere", decía yo toda seria.

Pasaban los segundos y ella no respondía….

Como Gallus se puso a su lado a mover su pata al frente de sus ojos para ver si estaba aun con nosotros.

-"Pero….Spitfire…que tan grave está?", pregunto ella aun casi sin creérselo el cargo que le propuse para que tome.

-"Me temo que no podrá volar nuevamente…..una bestia mecanizada conocida como sectopodo le alcanzo con su mega cañón en la espalda mientras sacaba a un par de cadetes de la mira de alcance del cañón, y aunque le pudimos salvar la vida, sus alas quedaron destrozadas, y tardara varios meses en poder caminar de nuevo, como también recibió daño espinal severo", decía yo con gran pesar.

Pese a las diferencias que tuvimos en el pasado.

Nadie se merece algo así.

-"Entonces…..los Wonderbalts no tendrían un líder quien los guie por meses…", decía Dash con la cabeza baja, sonando triste al respecto.

-"Eso me temo….", decía yo con gran pesar aun.

-"Entonces yo lo sere….", decía ella ahora un poco más decidida, "Los Wonderbalts no merecen caer así…necesitan levantarse y hacer ver a todos que también nos levantamos y podemos volver a la lucha como todos los demás, en vez de ser conserjes", decía Rainbow Dash toda decidida ahora

-"Esta bien Dash….me comunicare con la base de los Wonderbalts en unas horas para decir que eres la nueva líder, aunque temporal", decía yo toda seria.

-"Eso me parece perfecto comandante", decía ella aun más animada.

-"Bien, y como nueva jefa de los wonderbalts, ya tu te encargaras de hacer el papeleo para tu amigo para que ingrese a estos", decía yo un poco más tranquila con ese otro problema que tenía entre mis pezuñas

Los reclutas venían o llamaban para decirme que querían ser algo más que simples limpiadores, que querían entrenar y luchar nuevamente contra los alienígenas.

Que querían ser parte de los que van a la tierra a practicar como moverse como humanos y ser uno de los tantos grupos que estarían al frente para luchar.

Pero, sin un oficial confiable bajo su mando no sería posible.

Y estuve aplazando el nombramiento de un nuevo oficial, porque la verdad, tenemos cosas más importantes, como revitalizar tantos campos de cultivo y limpiar los pozos de agua para no morir de hambre y sed.

-"Si….amigo…", decía ella algo nerviosa y sonrojada.

Como Gallus se veía algo sonrojado

-"Sabes que…como sea, no importa si son amigos con derechos, o recién casados, ya obtuviste lo que viniste hacer, además de un nuevo puesto, así que ya puedes irte", decía yo toda seria.

-"Esta bien Comandante, no la molestaremos más….", decía ella como hacía el saludo militar y se iba…..como tomaba de su cola a Gallus para irse con ella.

Dejándome de nuevo sola aquí.

*suspiro*

Bueno…..como veo que no puedo descansar por más de 5 segundos….

Hora de llamar a la Dra. Heart y averiguar si sabe donde la esta hija de Clansy.

*saca la radio de comunicaciones del escritorio y se pone a llamar*

-"Dra. Heart, estas despierta?", pregunto yo por la radio.

 _-"Que sucede Destiny?"_ ¸pregunto la Dra. Heart como contesto la radio.

-"Necesito que me ayudes a encontrar a la hija de la Dra. Clansy", decía yo toda seria.

 _-"Espera….porque yo…..pregunto confundida?"_ , pregunto ella toda sorprendida.

-"Porque en tiempos de guerra, no solo el comandante del ACM se vuelve líder del país, si no que el personal bajo su mando, se convierte en algo así como sus ministros, y tu en estos momentos tienes el mismo poder que el ministro de salud", decía yo toda seria por la radio.

 _-"Si me hubieran dicho eso en la primera invasión, creeme, que hubiera hecho unos cambios muy necesarios….a todo"_ , decía ella toda seria.

-"Escucha…..puedes hacer después, por ahora, necesito que preguntes a cada jefe medico de cada hospital del país, necesito que averigues donde esta la hija de Clansy, que lo único que se me guardo en la memoria del informe sobre ella, es que es medica", decía yo toda seria.

 _-"Ok…..haré lo posible….pero sin su nombre, será más difícil….."_ , decía ella.

-"Escucha, la oficina esta todo un desastre ahora mismo, y hallar ese documento será muy tardado, y necesito su ubicación, pero para hoy", decía yo toda seria.

Como veía la oficina, con los gabinetes abiertos con archivos desordenados, y muchos, pero muchas pilas de papeles acumulados por todos lados.

Que son informes de todo lo que pasado en este mes.

Y que han salido volando algunas cuando Dash se fue volando de aquí a toda prisa.

 _-"Esta bien…..pero en serio necesitas empezar a delegar más cosas para que tengas tiempo de ordenar todo…."_ , decía la Dra. Heart preocupada.

-"Amiga…...ya hice eso desde la primera semana, pero aun así me vienen a pedir cosas….o hacer cosas, como que delegar, solo me dio la habilidad de poder dormir 3 horas desde la primera semana", decía yo toda seria.

Y cansada.

 _-"Vale….vale…..voy a intentar….pero tu tendrás que venir al laboratorio para poder hablar de algo muy importante, que debe ser discutido en privado",_ decía ella.

-"Bien, bien…..voy ahora…..caminar me hará olvidarme lo cansada que estoy en estos momentos", decía yo como colgaba.

Yo entonces me levante, tome mis alforjas que estaban ocultas detrás de una pila de documentos, y me la puse, poniendo allí la radio y el diario.

Y empecé a ir hacia la puerta.

Y al abrirla….

Lo que hace más de un mes atrás, verías un pasillo con algunos soldados o técnicos caminando….

Ahora era todo un circo lleno de ponys pasando, solo soldados en este nivel como estamos en la zona de las barracas.

Sin armaduras o con armaduras, yendo a descansar después de patrullar o entrenar.

Como ya varias bases son historia…ahora lo compartimos con los guardias reales y lunares igualmente.

*suspira y se pone a caminar para ir a su destino*

Ya en otros niveles están varios medicos civiles atendiendo a civiles y soldados heridos.

Como ya en los otros niveles, como la fabrica y laboratorios está ahora repleto de cientificios civiles para que hagan su parte.

Y los almacenes de comida y agua están siendo vaciados para dar a los civiles en la superficie.

Y llenados por baterías de elerio de las naves alienigenas para crear luego nuevas torres antiaéreas.

Como el hangar se esta convirtiendo en nuestro botadero, lleno de aleaciones alienígenas como de todas partes del país arrojan las partes más pequeñas, del tamaño de pelotas, al hangar, y por ahora, apenas va un metro de altura llena de aleaciones alienígenas pequeñas.

Que sirven para crear balas, que son la máxima prioridad ahora mismo.

Porque la fabrica no ha dejado de funcionar desde la invasión.

Mientras que dejan las partes más grandes, que son de tamaños de ponys o más afuera.

Muchos ponys ya están cansados….

Y los animos, aunque estaban altos cuando descubrimos que ganamos y empezamos a invadirlos, se derrumbaron apenas supieron que Celestia fue secuestrada.

Y aunque le hemos dicho a los ponys que vamos a rescatarla…..

Con el pasar de los días, muchos ya están empezando a perder la esperanza.

Y eso hace que trabajen menos….y todo se vuelva más lento….y por tanto más estresante para mi porque tengo que ser yo la que me encargue de volverlos a poner en su lugar.

O, y no solo eso, también recibo presión internacional porque las demás naciones notan eso, y me critican por tener tan baja productividad en lo que se refiere a reconstruir.

A mí…en llamadas.

No se atreven a decírmelo a la cara con la princesa Luna de frente.

Por el respeto que tiene hacia ella.

Pero al menos no pasan a acciones directas contra nosotros.

Y ahora que recuerdo, apenas todos sepan que el gran tirador Fresh…..héroe militar condecorado, vuelve a casa derrotado…

No solo los civiles andarán desanimados, si no, los soldados también.

Aunque me alegra que Fresh al menos pueda descansar…..es horrible en la forma en que lo va a tener que hacer…

En fin….

Solo seguí mi camino por los pasillos y escaleras hasta llegar a los laboratorios.

Al entrar, vi la sala con los cuerpos diseccionados de varios biólogos. Examinando a las nuevas criaturas conocidas como chrysalidas, y esos bípedos con armadura.

Mientras había frascos con cada parte y órgano que le sacaron a estos, en frascos alrededor de la sala.

Yo solo pase de largo, como iba al único lugar donde estaría la Dra. Heart en privado…

Y después de pasar a varios ponys….

Pude llegar a este, a la sala donde vivía Angel.

En donde pusieron como su "cuarto" de la Dra. Meddy Corp.

Así que toque la puerta de metal tan grande como para que pueda entrar un minotauro…esperando respuesta.

-"Pase!", oí a la Dra. Heart gritar desde el otro lado.

Entonces la puerta de metal se abrió para arriba y pude entrar.

La habitación tenía su cama y un gabinete para los archivos, además de un escritorio.

Pero todo era demasiado grande para un pony.

Y la Dra. Heart estaba sentada en la cama, como tenía un orbe de comunicaciones a su lado y varios papeles dispersos en esa cama, que a pesar de que era solo para uno, era muy grande para ella.

Que a pesar de que ya tendría unos 75 años.

Parece que todos los que han trabajado aquí se han aplicado un suero regenerador para contrarrestar los efectos de la vejez.

Porque su piel y pelaje color crema se ve tan vivo como antes, y sin arrugas en la cara, y aunque su melena apenas se distingue que fue roja alguna vez…y esta llena de canas mientras aun se lo peina con un nudo hacia atrás.

Con la piel sin arrugas que tiene, parece que tuviera solo 40 y ese color de pelo fuera natural de ella y no envejecido por la edad.

-"Encontraste algo?", pregunto yo al pasar y la puerta cerrarse detrás de mí.

-"Si….después de todo, como a ti, a mi mandaron informes sobre el movimiento del personal medico y claro, los heridos y muertos que hay…..yo al menos las tenía ordenadas, y fue solo llamar al padre de la yegua, el Dr. Woods para saber donde estaba su hija", decía ella toda seria.

-"Y donde está?", pregunto yo toda entusiasmada por algo que por fin será fácil para mi.

-"Ese es el problema…..estaba en Trottinham haciendo su internado cuando paso la invasión", decía ella toda seria.

-"Oh vamos….no me digas que ella esta…..", decía más enojada que preocupada…

-"No, esta viva, a pesar de que se negó a bajar y se quedo en la superficie a ayudar a las tropas…..y según se cuenta, salvo a 35 ponys en la hora de la invasión", decía ella al pasarme una carta.

*suspiro de alivio*

Ok eso es bueno, y ese es algo que tiene en común de la madre…..

Su completo abandono a su seguridad personal, por el deber de ayudar a otros.

-"O sea….solo tengo que llamarla y decirle que recoja sus cosas para que venga?", pregunto yo sin mirar siquiera la carta, ya de nuevo aliviada.

-"No es tan simple…", decía ella algo apenada como me daba otra carta.

Y estaba con el sello del grupo Fenix en esta…..

-"En la llamada de auxilio internacional por ayuda medica para Aztecolt, ella se ofreció como voluntaria, junto a otros 29 doctores y enfermeras para ayudar y fueron llevados de inmediato en un avión de carga hacia allá", decía ella.

-"Mierda….y cuando vuelven?", pregunte yo preocupada.

-"Eso es lo bueno…..enviaron una carta hace 3 días de que están viniendo de regreso en barco de vapor, y que llega al puerto de Manehattan, y que si no ha hecho mal tiempo en su viaje, diría que estarían llegando el día de hoy", decía ella en otra carta, que me daba, pero que no leía, pero al menos pude notar que se veía más nueva.

-"Eso esta mejor….", decía yo más aliviada….., "Entonces solo sería ir a recogerla y listo", decía yo toda más tranquila como guardaba esas hojas para guardarlo más tarde y leerlas, me alegro que haya hecho tan buen trabajo en tan poco tiempo.

O quien sabe, talvez yo me demore más de lo debido, que eh dado pasos lentos como de tortuga.

-"Si, pero también quiero hablar de algo muy importante contigo", decía ella seriamente.

-"Que cosa?", pregunto yo ya con las ganas de nuevo por los suelos.

-"Sabes que la Dra. Clansy dio clases a soldados de apoyo para medico de campo y a doctores para ese papel?", pregunto ella.

-"Si….", decía sin ganas de ver que sigue…..

Y más porque es sobre Clansy.

-"Bueno, los que estuvieron sus clases, o la odiaban por ser tan estricta, la respetaban por sus enseñanzas, o la adoraban y eran los que la alababan por sus métodos radicales", decía ella.

-"Ya…..", es lo único que podía decir…

-"Bueno, eso se acabo después de la invasión", decía ella toda seria.

Mierda….eso no puede ser bueno.

-"En que sentido?", pregunto yo algo preocupada, y realmente enojada que esto viene justo en peor momento.

-"Nadie la odia….porque los que estaban en ese bando, ahora la respetan porque se dieron cuenta que funcionaron sus métodos, o la adoran, y los que le respetaban, ahora la adoran, y los que le adoraban, ahora pasaron a ser casi como una religión, repartiendo sus enseñanzas a otros medicos para que aprendan a ser como ella, fría y calculadora con sus pacientes", decía la Dra. Heart toda seria.

-"Aggg…..lo que nos puta faltaba", decía yo con enfado como daba un pisotón en el suelo, "Hay algo que podamos hacer antes de que esto se salga de control, y todo el mundo nos fulmine porque dejamos que Clansy adoctrinara a varios doctores y que estos esten convenciendo a otros de unírseles?", pregunto yo toda seria.

Porque si ya muchas naciones estaban en contra de que tengamos a Clansy aun con vida.

Nos van a colgar apenas se enteren del culto hacia su ser.

-"Le voy a avisar sobre esto a la princesa…..y hablar sobre lo que hay que hacer, porque hacer que se olviden de sus enseñanzas de Clansy, que involucran poder curar a sus pacientes con mayor eficiencia, me haría ver mal", decía yo con enfado.

Es como decirle a un bombero que su método para apagar un incendio esta mal, aunque lo logre y mejor que con mi método.

Simplemente me mandara a la mierda.

Y mandarlos a prisión, hará que solo se radicalicen y formen una facción.

Y quien sabe, intenten traer de vuelta a Clansy.

No se, cualquier cosa puede pasar ahora.

-"Sabes…..en estos momentos, ni yo sabría que hacer en tus pezuñas", decía ella con gran pesar mientras me miraba.

Me lo decía con empatía y no con sarcasmo por lo menos

-"Lo se…..solo ponme al tanto de sus movimientos, averigua más sobre ellos y me avisas de frente, nada de cartas o por radio, que se me olvida", decía yo toda seria.

Como ella asintió.

Como yo saque mi radio para llamar a un transporte a Manehattan.

-"Nos vemos Heart….", decía yo como presionaba el botón con mi magia para abrir la puerta, porque el botón estaba muy arriba.

-"Cuidate Destiny…..lo necesitaras…", decía Heart toda preocupada como yo salía ya.

Y llamaba a mi transporte.

Como si tener a una Clansy con dudas existenciales no fuera lo suficientemente malo.

Ahora tenemos un culto potencial entre nuestras pezuñas….

.-.-.-..-…-.-.-.

 **Uff….otro capitulo bien hecho, y justo a tiempo :3**

 **-"Mierda…un maldito culto….que tan overpower hiciste a la maligna Clansy para que pasara algo así?"** , **pregunto una sorprendida Seras.**

 **-"Ya lo averiguaras mi querida Seras", decía yo el autor con una sonrisa.**

 **-"Ahora si que haces ver que los problemas de Clansy solo empezaron, jeje", decía Seras con una sonrisa.**

 **-"De todos, pero ella es el eje de todos los problemas por ahora", decía yo todo tranquilo.**

 **-"Autor, eres todo un pillín", decía Seras con una sonrisa.**

 **-"Ya, ya….lo se", decía yo con una sonrisa.**

 **-"Pero, ya terminamos rápido, que ya estoy cansado, llevo 5 horas escribiendo de manera continua para acabar esto hoy :"3", decía yo todo cansado.**

 **-"Ya, ya, ni dejaste comentar que el capitulo estuvo bueno, y el meme de que la nueva presidenta de Korea del norte es Azula de la Leyenda de Ang, jajaja", decía toda sonriente Seras.**

 **-"Realmente vivimos en un universo extraño", decía yo con una sonrisa.**

 **-"Si, y te dice una mitad changeling y mitad humana con grandes tetas y un buen culazo que cualquiera quisiera meter la cara", decía ella con una sonrisa al pararse de su sofá, dejando la marca de su espalda y su culo en el sofá, por tanto tiempo que estuvo allí echada.**

 **-"Solo mírame…..y lean mi historia de origen….eso estuvo loco, pero parece que cada universo tiene su pizca de locura total", decía Seras sorprendida.**

 **-"Jejej….si", decía yo con una sonrisa.**

 **-"En fin, ya si quieres despedirte, ya que….", decía ella como se estiraba, "Bueno, se siguen cuidado queridos lectores que leen esta fumada de fanfic, y espero que aun sigan sanos y vivan lo suficiente para leer el final de esto", decía Seras como se despedía.**

 **Si, cuídense mis queridos lectores y no se preocupen.**

 **Pese a que cada maldita computadora que agarro se malogra.**

 **No voy a dejar de escribir y publicar de manera constante.**

 **Es una promesa.**

 **Así que no se olviden de comentar amigos lectores :3**


	126. Chapter 126

_**Capitulo 126: Ahora le toca a los hijos**_

 **Comandante Provisional Destiny**

 **Base del ACM en Appleloosa**

 **8 de julio del año 2036 en la tierra.**

 **10:00 am**

Subí por el ascensor principal a la superficie.

La entrada, en todo este tiempo no fue reparada…solo se habían levantado las barricas hechas de aleaciones alienígenas y había soldados de la guardia real vigilantes en ella, al menos unos 10.

Di mi saludo habitual a los que vigilaban la entrada.

Como veía civiles llevando carruajes donde venían cargando aun piezas muy grandes de aleaciones alienígenas y cajas de lo que podría ser elerio de las armas alienígenas adentro de la instalación.

Mi transporte no llegaría hasta dentro de 10 minutos…

Suficientemente tiempo para hablar con la única figura que se impone al lado del agujero que es la entrada principal.

Es la princesa Luna como esta mirando hacia afuera.

Y dejando de lado la caravana de ponys entrando y saliendo de este lugar.

Podía ver lo que veía Luna mientras me acercaba a ella.

Podía ver en medio del desierto, a Angel 01 despierta mientras la veo traer desde quien sabe donde, decenas de grandes y voluminosos escombros y maquinaria alienígena con su magia, objetos de decenas de metros diámetro, que deberían pensar su media tonelad toneladas.

Ella lo levanta con una facilidad que asusta….mientras los viene trayendo hacia un gran montón de grandes escombros a 50 metros al noroeste de nuestra posición, donde se ve a varios ponys cortando los trozos para llevárselos dentro, como no deja de parar el flujo de ponys llevando escombros de allí, como se une a la principal que viene de todas partes de Equestria y viene hacia aquí.

Se la ve usando una gorra de vaquero para cubrirse del sol, además de usar una polera blanca manga corta y unos shorts para andar al menos decente en publico.

Oh, y en donde deja los escombros, se ve a Chrysalis cortando con unas patas parecidas a los alienígenas chrysalidas, cortar las aleaciones alienígenas, como al igual que Angel, esta con algo de ropa para mostrar algo de decencia, y ayuda a acelerar el proceso.

-"Es increible verdad…..no lleva ni una semana despierta, y se ha puesto a ayudar como sea", decía Luna con una sonrisa como les veía trabajar, a la que sería técnicamente la hija de su hermana, y a Chrysalis.

Angel tardo mucho en despertar después de casi morir bajo el rayo mortal de la nave madre.

Pero mírenla ahora…..trabajando de sol a sol, para ayudar a ponys que ni sabían ellos nada de su existencia.

Se nota que realmente heredo la bondad y preocupación por todos los ponys de la princesa Celestia.

Y eso los otros ponys lo notan.

Se ven animados de tener a alguien tan fuerte y parecido a Celestia con nosotros.

Aunque…solo les dijimos que es su hija, que es verdad, pero claro, le dio a luz otra pony.

Y aunque eso hizo que todos se preguntaran como eso era posible.

La única palabra que soluciona todo aquí, fue lo único que requirió nuestros ponys para aceptarla…..

Fue gracias a la magia.

A veces la ignorancia de nuestra gente sirve de algo….

Y claro, también funciono con contar que Chrysalis ahora es nuestra esclava después de que un experimento de ella para volverse más poderosa saliera mal.

-"Lo se princesa…", es lo único que respondí como me sentaba a su lado de la princesa.

Ella ahora podía caminar por su cuenta, pero aun no podía hacer magia.

Su color azul oscuro esta volviendo poco a poco, como su cuerpo también esta volviendo a como era antes, pero eso si, su melena sigue siendo azul con tonos violetas, una melena como cualquier pony, aun no se eleva con el viento como antes.

-"Veo que tiene trabajando a Chrysalis como siempre…", decía yo con una sonrisa.

Como veía a esa zorra cortar las piezas enormes de las partes alienígenas en trozos manejables.

Casi sin descanso aparente.

Saco de mis alforjas unos binoculares para poder bien su cara.

Y la veo con una expresión de enojo y cansancio muy visibles en ella como se la nota bien sudada.

-"18 horas casi continuas diarias, solo la dejo parar para comer o ir al baño", decía Luna con una leve sonrisa como bajo los binoculares.

-"Entonces…esto es más un castigo para ella o para su diversión personal princesa?", pregunto yo con curiosidad.

-"Porque no ambos…..", decía ella sonando animada.

-"Y…Angel sigue siendo un gran apoyo moral local por lo que veo", decía yo como la miraba ya dejar las piezas que traía, levante mis binoculares para ver que más hacía, y la vi elevarse usando sus alas y saludar a todos los ponys cercanos e irse volando hacia donde de seguro hay más partes alienígenas por traer.

-"Es todo un amor…..aunque creeme que no eh dejado de escuchar comentarios sobre su peculiaridad apariencia", decía ella toda tranquila.

-"Espero que no sean negativos princesa…", decía yo algo preocupada esperando que lo que me contaron haya sido solo una exageración para hacerme sentir mejor sobre como le va a Angel.

Porque espero la verdad de todo mi personal después de todo, no es momento de guardarse absolutamente nada ahora.

-"Todo lo contrario, más bien, podría decir que eh visto un aumento de sueños húmedos las noches de la ultima semana desde que ella esta ayudando", decía Luna toda animada aun y solo levemente sonrojada.

Como los ponys que aun pasan por la entrada, porque estamos prácticamente al lado.

Apartan la vista.

Como muchos bajan las orejas avergonzados.

Supongo que muchos de ellos empezaran a soñar con gatitos después de enterarse de que su princesa sabe de sus sueños húmedos con Angel

Jejej.

-"Me alegro que al menos no de forma negativa…..", decía yo con una sonrisa ya animada.

-"Pero supongo que no viniste solo a hacerme compañía verdad?", pregunto ella más serena ahora.

-"No princesa….", decía yo como ya hablaba con un poquito más de seriedad.

-"Es sobre Rainbow Dash y Gallus no?", pregunto ella.

-"No…bueno si….pero eso vendrá después", decía yo toda seria.

-"Entonces que es más importante que una de las portadoras del elemento de la armonía traiga a un grifo indocumentado para unirse al ejercito Equestre?", pregunto ella.

Sabiendo que eso es una de las cosas que más me estresaría…..

Pero hay otra cosa más que lo hace en estos momentos.

-"Comet me comunico un plan de Pixi para controlar el comportamiento cada vez más errático de la Dra. Clansy", dije yo seriamente.

-"Y ese plan debe ser demasiado peligroso para que me vengas a contar eso y decir que "te comunico", en vez de decir "lo aprobé"", decía ella toda seria ahora.

-"Si princesa…..y es llevar a la hija de Clansy, que es la mejor medica que tenemos para ser la que se encargue de las curaciones, teniendo a la Dra. Clansy como apoyo y como estará su hija allí, ella intentara reabrir sus vínculos con ella, y realmente cambiar y ser una buena yegua", decía yo toda seria.

-"No me extraña porque me querías preguntar esto…porque si que es algo muy arriesgado", comento la princesa toda pensativa.

-"Lo sabemos…..pero, trabajar como doctora a tiempo completo la esta llevando poco a poco a volverse como era antes, tener un vinculo emocional real cerca de ella, mientras baja su carga laboral, la ayudara a realmente cambiar, por lo que me explico Comet en lo que consistía el plan de Pixi", decía yo toda seria.

-"Mmm….eso suena esperanzador y más que si ven que es posible que Clansy quiera cambiar….pero solo hay un problema en este plan", comento Luna toda seria.

-"Y cual sería?", pregunto yo.

-"Su hija querrá ver a su madre en buenos términos?", pregunto ella.

-"Mierda…..es verdad…si ella no va con buenos términos, el plan se ira a la basura", decía yo enojada y claro, sin importarme que acabo de decir una mala palabra frente a una princesa.

Pero es que en estos momentos, seguir siguiendo las normas sociales básicas me parece una perdida de tiempo.

-"Y si va con excelentes términos…..ya sabe…..si la admira…..eso también eso sería peor….", decía ella toda seria.

Joooder.

-"Necesitamos que sea neutral…pero acaso eso sería posible?", pregunto yo toda frustrado.

-"La hija de una de las medicas más famosas de Canterlot, y de un padre nada conocido aunque sea no tan buen medico como su esposa, y que tuvieron un divorcio reciente…hace difícil saber por cual lado ella esta….", comentaba Luna toda pensativa.

-"Si…..pero, me entere que viene de prestar ayuda a Aztecolt, así que estamos frente a una yegua de buen corazón dispuesto a ayudar", decía yo intentando ser positiva.

-"O una yegua seria y fría que ve esto como otro hecho interesante que llenara su historial para poder superar a su madre y dejar de estar en sus sombras", comento Luna, "Después de todo, por alguna razón habrá entrado a medicina….esperemos que de todas ellas, haya sido por decisión personal para ayudar a otros y no por intentar superar los logros de su madre", decía ella.

-"Cierto…..", decía yo como eso es una horrible posibilidad.

-"Pero eso dependerá de quien le haya criado…..su madre o el padre, si fue la madre aunque sea en sus primeros años…..ya sabe que esperar, si fue su padre talvez tengamos algo de esperanza aquí", decía Luna con un poquito de animos.

Para intentar darme aunque sea algo de esperanza aquí.

Y la verdad…..es poca…

Pero mientras estaba pensando en ello.

Ya llegaba mi carruaje, llevado por un pegaso de la guardia real en la armadura V.2, pintada de color dorado.

Y se paraba al frente de nosotras.

-"Cabo Lance reportándose comandante", decía el pegaso recién llegado como nos saludaba como se debe, con un saludo militar.

El transporte llego más rápido de lo esperado, o en serio me tarde mucho más de lo debio haya abajo.

-"Descanse soldado….solo preparase para despegar….", decía yo toda seria.

El soldado solo asintió como empezó a voltearse.

-"Parece que ya llego tu transporte….supongo que a ver a la famosa hija de Clansy no?", pregunto Luna.

Yo asentí.

-"Espero que nos de buenas esperanzas…", decía yo intentando tener esperanzas al respecto.

-"Yo se que si, ahora puedes irte, porque supongo que es algo que ya quieres resulto lo más pronto posible", decía yo.

-"Gracias por comprender princesa", decía yo como ya subía al carruaje, "Mas tarde hablaremos de otros temas también muy importantes princesa", decía yo toda seria.

-"Sabes donde estoy todo el día Destiny…", decía ella con una media sonrisa.

Yo asiento con la cabeza y ya me pongo bien en el carruaje.

-"Ya puedes despegar cabo, directo a Manehattan, y a toda velocidad", decía yo todo serio.

-"A la orden comandante", decía el cabo todo serio y respetuoso como empezó a correr en la tierra y lentamente elevarse en el cielo.

Jooder, espero que en serio la hija de Clansy sea una buena yegua.

Porque si no estaremos en problemas….

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-…-

 **Risk, Jefe del Grupo Fenix,**

 **Hace 3 días**

 **Jamaire, ciudad al norte de Aztecolt**

 **3:10 pm**

*esta Risk allí en un asiento, junto a Torment Sky y su esposo Hack Sparrow en una tarima improvisada frente a los muelles de la ciudad arrasada de Jamaire, mientras la alcaldesa del pueblo esta dando un discurso al publico presente*

Una de mis nuevas labores como líder del grupo fénix.

Es demostrar que estoy allí para todos los seres de todo el mundo.

Que vean que no solo trabajo detrás de un escritorio.

Que la verdad, si hago y me gusta más eso.

Aunque hoy estoy aquí para una sola cosa.

Ser uno de los que reconozca las labores de ayuda de todos los que conforman la iniciativa de ayuda mundial.

Que no solo incluye felicitar a los voluntarios de la guerra en Eastland donde los alienígenas aun estaban presentes y dieron mucha guerra.

Si no, a todos los que brindaron ayuda a la ayuda a los ciudadanos sobrevivientes de Aztecolt.

Eso incluye a los médicos traídos de Equestria.

La alcaldesa estaba hablando del porque estaban allí, como luego le cedió la palabra a Hack, un medico reconocido a nivel mundial y esposo de Torment Sky.

Que hablaba de la gran valentía de los medicos que sirvieron aquí.

Y que estaban esperando ser presentados para subir y que Torment les de unos galardones, que eran como esas medallas de tela de colores para las competencias infantiles.

Que en estos momentos es más simbolico, porque la nación esta destruida y no tiene para medallas de verdad.

En fin, Hack felicitaba a todos los grupos de medicos que habían venido a dar de su parte.

Como las doctoras de Saddle Arabia, muy recomendables doctoras, casi a la par de los Equestres y que reconocimos hace unos días antes de que regresaran a casa.

Y que también tuvieron su ceremonia.

Entonces llego el momento, a Sky le toco hacer un discurso…..uno muy improvisado….pero no era malo.

Fue breve, repitiendo las palabras de agradecimiento de la alcaldesa y su esposo.

Y que estaba orgullosa de la fuerza de su pueblo por aun seguir en pie pese a la adversidad.

Sky tomo la presidencia temporal hasta que hubiera las nuevas elecciones.

Después de todo, todo el gobierno fue eliminado de golpe en la invasión.

Yo…..yo conocía a todos ellos….y me dolío saber de sus muertes.

Pero…..yo sabía que eso iba a pasar, ellos lucharon por su pueblo desde antes de la invasión, es esperable que lo hicieran hasta el final.

-"Pero para por fin comenzar a la premiación por su ayuda, vamos a conocer a los medicos que nos apoyaron en todo esto", decía Sky con una sonrisa como miraba hacia un lado del escenario, donde estaban los medicos y empezaron a pasar uno a uno a la tarima.

El procedimiento era simple, ellos pasarían uno por uno a recibir su condecoración por parte de Sky, y pasarían hacia mí para felicitarlos por su trabajo bien hecho.

Y saldrían al otro lado de la tarima.

Y así uno a uno empezó a pasar…eran sementales y yeguas de todas las edades.

Se notaban con graves ojeras muchos de ellos.

Después de todo, era un trabajo enorme intentar atender a tantos cientos de miles de heridos, aun con todas las naciones mostrando su apoyo.

Como los minotauros, que trajeron a 40 doctores, y que se van la siguiente semana.

En fin, fue felicitar uno a uno a cada doctor hasta llegar a los 29….faltando la doctora o doctor que más logros haya hecho en su estadía aquí.

Una modalidad que nos funciono bien con los de Saddle Arabia y queremos repetir aquí y con los minotauros después.

Porque esos logros siempre aumentan la moral del publico presente y aumenta la confianza en otras naciones.

Y aumenta el sentimiento de satisfacción del que recibo el mayor elogio.

Es un ganar-ganar.

Y si, no hay un premio aparte.

Es solo un reconocimiento individual por los logros excepcionales que hizo aquí.

Después de todo, estamos cortos de dinero y recursos.

-"Y, el ultimo listón, es para una doctora que ya tenía un record de pacientes curados de vuelta en casa, y que aquí hizo lo mismo, con casi 600 pacientes recuperados bajo su cuidado en todo el tiempo que estuvo aquí, y que de esos 400 estaban al borde de la muerte, demuestra la habilidad de esta doctora", decía Sky toda contenta como leía el papel que había dejado la alcaldesa en el podio de esta tarima improvisada.

-"Así que, denle un muy fuerte aplauso a la Dra. Fanny Woods", decía ella con una sonrisa como señalaba hacia el lado donde venían los doctores.

Y mis ojos casi se salen de sus cuencas cuando la vi….

Era una yegua unicornio muy hermosa….de un pelaje marrón muy hermoso, por lo que dejaba ver su bata de doctora todo sucio y desgastado que tenía bien abrochado.

Y de una melena color crema, toda suelta hacia los lados.

Además es más alta que una unicornio promedio, aunque no tanto como las de Saddle Arabia, pero eso sí…

Esta yegua tiene unas caderas que una esbelta yegua de Saddle Arabia desearía tener.

Aunque apenas ella dio un paso hacia adelante en la tarima…tropezó y casi cae hacia adelante, pero ella uso su magia para no caer de cara al suelo.

-"Lo siento….eso me pasa a menudo…...", decía ella toda apenada y sonrojada como caminaba hacia el podio a recibir el listón de Sky.

Tenía una voz muy bonita y encantadora….parece que se crío o fue educada por una familia de clase alta…

Pero viendo como no se enojo por casi caer, y que es capaz de sentir algo.

Veo que recibió una educación decente.

-"No hay problema Dra. Fanny, más bien, es comprensible que este algo distraída al andar por el mundo exterior nuevamente, porque según escuchamos, usted creo que no salió del hospital provisional en toda su estancia aca", decía Sky con una sonrisa calmada.

-"Bueno….es que realmente vine aquí a brindar todo mi tiempo a los inocentes que han sufrido tanto y no merecían nada más que todo el tiempo que podía darles, además, las camas que nos dieron para dormir no eran diferentes a las del hospital provisional, y los baños igual, así que no había mucha diferencia de la tienda que nos dieron para dormir, que el hospital", decía ella algo apenada.

Se nota que hablar en público no es lo suyo.

-"Esta bien, es lógico, jejej…" decía Sky con una sonrisa como Fanny también sonreía, pero se le notaba aun nerviosa

-"Y es algo que compartimos Dra. Fanny, porque yo hice lo mismo cuando fui por primera vez a Saddle Arabia", decía Hack cuando fue también a felicitarla y a querer darle la pata, "No podía dejar abandonada a tantas inocentes morir allí…..y por eso puse todos mis esfuerzos para salvar todas las vidas posibles allí con un numero limitado de equipo medico, así que yo se lo que es ser entregado al deber", decía el con una sonrisa.

-"Estoy totalmente de acuerdo Dr. Hack….", decía ella toda nerviosa como tomo la garra de Hack, "Y realmente déjeme decirle que usted es uno de los mejores doctores que hay, y si no fuera contra las reglas, no me lavaría mi pata nunca", decía ella toda nerviosa y algo sonrojada.

Siempre conocer a tus ídolos es algo muy buen a veces.

-"Solo soy un doctor que hizo su deber…..es todo", decía el con una sonrisa como aun estrechaban sus patas.

Aunque cuando ambos dejaron de hacerlo.

Más porque estaba durando mucho, a regañadientes de la pobre de Fanny.

Había muchas doctoras bonitas, pero en serio…..Fanny tiene un físico que me gusta, y parece que no es odiosa o creída como otras doctoras a veces suenan.

Además, ella supero el record del reconocimiento anterior.

Que la otra salvo a 200 en el tiempo que estuvo aca.

Y aunque fue humilde cuando recibió su premio.

Fue algo soberbia cuando le presente mis felicitaciones lejos del micrófono del podio.

Y espero que sea tan agradable yegua en publico, como en privado esta Fanny.

-"Ahora….algo que tienes que decirle a todos los presentes….?", pregunto Sky.

Ella asintió algo nerviosa como le dieron el podio.

-"Hola….lamento no poder quedarnos más tiempo….pero, es que ya no quedan más heridos graves por ayudar….y se que sus enfermeros y doctores que aun tienen podrán con los levemente heridos y los que aun se recuperan, porque vinimos no porque sus doctores fueran pesimos, vinimos porque estaban abrumados por la cantidad de heridos que había, e hicimos todo lo que pudimos todo el tiempo, lo siento por no haber venido antes"; decía ella con gran pesar como dejaba el podio.

O vamos…..es tan humilde que me abruma…..*pensaba el todo feliz*

-"Ok…..ahora vamos a seguir con algunos anuncios más….", decía Sky con una sonrisa aunque se viera incomoda.

Como Hack le dio una señal para que venga a mí.

-"Buenas tardes señor Risk, no pensaba que el líder de una organización tan importante vendría a estos eventos", decía ella toda sorprendida, como aun se lo notaba nerviosa.

-"Solo vine a apoyar moralmente a los que ayudo a llevarlos a hacer su trabajo, por lo demás, tus compañeros son los que hicieron el verdadero trabajo, aunque por lo que escuche tu fuiste la que hizo la mayoría", decía yo con una sonrisa.

Ella me sonrío de vuelta

-"Muchas gracias la verdad….", decía ella levemente sonrojada.

-"Además, no me digas señor…..aun no estoy tan viejo, si ni llego a 30 años, jeje", decía yo con una sonrisa.

-"Entonces, solo le llamo por su nombre pese a que esta talvez sea la ultima vez que nos veamos?", pregunto ella toda curiosa.

-"Vamos….una yegua tan hermosa y talentosa como tu…..crees que no vas a volver a estar en un podio nuevamente para un premio bien merecido, donde yo talvez sea el anfitrión?", pregunto yo con una sonrisa como le agarro una de sus patas.

Ella se sonroja aun más.

-"Yo no quiero fama…Risk, solo quiero ayudar a los inocentes y nada más", decía ella algo nerviosa, como alejo su pata con rapidez.

-"Bien, bien, que tal si la invito a cenar para que asi nos podamos conocer mejor y ser lo suficientemente amigos para seguir en contacto de vez en cuando, ya que ya no quieres seguir en el ojo publico?", pregunto yo con una sonrisa al final, con una mirada seductora.

Ella me mira aun más nerviosa y toda sonrojada.

-"Pero….es que nuestro barco zarpa esta noche", decía ella toda nerviosa.

-"Yo te llevaré, después de todo, soy el líder con la mayor flota de aeronaves en el mundo, puedo llevarte después de nuestra cita a tu casa tan rápido, que tus compañeros apenas estarán saliendo del puerto, cuando yo ya te este dejando en tu casa en Equestria", decía yo con una sonrisa confiada.

-"Lo pensaré…", decía ella toda nerviosa, como se retiraba.

-"Veme en el bunker de la ciudad al atardecer si es que aceptas", le digo yo como la veía irse, y realmente caerse de la tarima….pero no antes de atraparse ella misma con su magia otra vez.

-"Dije que lo pensaré….", decía ella toda apenada como se retiraba.

Si…..aun lo tengo, jejeje.

-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-..-..-.-.-..-

 ***más tarde esa noche….***

 **Bunker de la ciudad…..en su restaurante improvisado….**

Se que no es elegante…..

Ni siquiera decente…..

Pero algo es algo.

*pensaba el como miraba todo a su alrededor*

*mesas de madera como de picnic en una gran habitación cuadrada*

*luces fosforescentes colgando del techo que brillan e iluminan esta habitación gris*

*Y la zona donde servirse la cena, vacía por esta vez*

*como en la mesa donde esta sentado, tiene un plato, cubiertos medio decentes, vasos y una jarra de limonada*

Pero creo que vaciar el comedor de gente y llevarlo a otro lado para tener privacidad, hace que esto se sienta vació…..

Pero nada que música ambiental no arregle…*piensa el con una sonrisa como ve debajo de el un reproductor de música, de esos antiguos portátiles rectangulares*

*y que esta reproduciendo una música animada de tecno*

Solo espero que a ella le guste este tipo de música…*pensó el algo nervioso*

….

…

Me pregunto si de verdad vendrá…

Esto acaso es demasiado pronto?

Digo…

Es lo suficientemente pronto para empezar a salir de nuevo?

Después de todo, enterarse que todos mis amantes y amigas creían que era un pony bueno para nada me dejo muy desanimado.

Además….que Kina, una de mis amantes, me haya dicho que veía que no iba a ser un buen padre….y que por eso me oculto que tenía una hija de 2 y un hijo de 4 meses.

O sea…..tan mal me veían?

Tanto así que pensaban que ni sería un buen padre?

Eso si fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

Y ya, talvez haya invitado a esta yegua a salir porque quería acostarme con una linda chica que no me conociera.

Porque, realmente, apenas decía quien era yo, ya todo el mundo me trataba diferente…

Aceptaba todas mis peticiones sin dudarlo.

Incluso cuando fui de visita a la mega fabrica en el reino minotauro 1 semana después de la invasión y felicitarlos por seguir trabajando a pesar de todo.

Una de las empleadas que me dio el recorrido, que se ofreció a complacerme como sea en mi estancia halla.

Y cuando ni se negó tener sexo en un armario….sin apenas conocerla, como si fuera una puta barata…..

Pues, me desanime….no llegue a hacerlo realmente, solo quería ver cual era el limite.

Y no solo fue ella.

En todos lados donde fui a apoyar a nuestra gente en sus trabajos de ayuda.

A cualquier chica que coqueteara, aceptaban salir de inmediato, sin dudar.

Y para probar si era por mi puesto, les decía apenas llegaban a la cita….si querían tener sexo en el lugar más cercano en que estuviéramos.

Aceptaban sin dudar.

….

Perdiendo así todo el chiste de coquetear y enamorar a una chica….

Haciéndome cada vez tener razón con respecto a que estuvo bien ocultar mi identidad.

Allí pude notar quienes eran mis verdaderos amigos y quien me amaba de verdad.

Lo malo…es que no han podido aceptar la otra parte de mi vida.

La parte en que ahora soy el líder de todo un grupo respetado internacionalmente.

Se sienten intimidados e incrédulos de que yo sea alguien tan importante….

Así que….técnicamente…..ahora no tengo a nadie más que mi familia…a mi padrastro Arrow, y a mís tíos de otra madre, Ground y Cruice.

Y a mi hermana.

Pero, averigue muy pronto que 1 semana de soledad no es lo mío….

No por nada quise intentarlo de nuevo…a ver si esta Equestre puede verme quien soy realmente….

Ahora completamente.

Y no sentirse intimidada, complaciente o incluso pasiva…y es lo que menos quiero.

…

Vamos…ven y hazme creer que aun puedo tener a alguien más en mi vida y mi corazón…..*pensaba el algo esperanzado como veía las puertas dobles que dan entrada al lugar*

….

….

*Se abren las puertas*

-"Hola….espero que no te haya hecho esperar mucho…", decía Fanny, que no viene con nada puesto, y su melena igual de peinada que antes.

Además que no estaba maquillada ni nada…..

Una belleza al natural…..

Como me gusta…..*pensaba el ahora todo contento como sonreía al verla entrar*

-"No te preocupes", decía yo todo contento, "Con que hayas aparecido es lo que importa", decía yo con una gran sonrisa algo boba.

Como ella se sentaba al frente mío.

-"Más bien, espero que no haya sido una molestia reservar todo esto para nosotros", decía ella algo preocupada.

-"No te preocupes, para bien o para mal, todos obedecen lo que digo, y me dejaron hacer esto, además, también ofrecerles bebidas gratis de la mejor calidad en su cena para celebrar la despedida de los medicos que les ayudaron evitara cualquier queja", decía yo con una sonrisa.

-"En serio la bebida es tan importante para ellos?", pregunto confundida.

-"Para muchos si….pero no para mi, yo no bebo, necesito mi mente completamente despejada y sana para manejar tantos datos y dar ordenes simultaneas a la vez", decía yo todo tranquilo.

-"Oh, y yo creía que la limonada era solo para mí", decía ella sorprendida.

-"Tu no bebes tampoco?", pregunto yo todo sorprendido.

-"No, no, nunca me intereso, además…apenas tengo 18 años...y mi padre me mataría si supiera que bebí aunque sea por presión social….", decía ella toda sonrojada.

-"Espera….tienes 18 años y eres doctora?", pregunto yo sorprendido.

-"Si, desde los 12 que entre a la universidad, y estaba terminando mi internado cuando sucedió la invasión, así que tecnicamente solo me falta recibir mi diploma para ser verdaderamente llamada doctora, pero, todos creen que si lo soy por mi excelente trabajo", decía ella algo apenada por eso.

-"Bueno…fíjate, te salió la lotería genética, una inteligencia prodigiosa y una belleza sin igual", decía yo alagándola.

-"Gracias…...", decía ella toda sonrojada, "Pero….porque alguien tan importante se fijaría en alguien como yo…..teniendo a prácticamente a cualquiera en el planeta por lo que escuche de mis compañeros?", pregunto ella algo curiosa y medio nerviosa.

-"Bueno….es cierto…..podría tener a cualquiera…..pero, la verdad, es que eso no forja amistades, o romances….solo a falsos que quieren reunirse contigo porque eres importante, o solo ponys que te respetan tan ciegamente que no pensarán 2 veces en oponerse a cualquier cosa que diga, no importa si es algo tan estúpido como saltar de un puente", decía yo algo serio, porque es un tema muy reciente que no me gusta tocar.

-"Oh…pensaba que la gente asi de importante tendría muchos amigos…..", decía ella toda sorprendida.

-"Tienes colegas si…..pero para decir que son amigos de verdad…..aun es un largo trecho…", decía yo como me servía la limonada y le servía a ella por ser cortez.

-"Entiendo eso…..", decía ella como bajaba la cabeza.

-"Oh…y como así?", pregunto yo algo intrigado.

-"Bueno, es que, al ser yo siempre la yegua más joven de mi salón, pese a que casi tenía el tamaño promedio de una potrilla en el grado que estaba, no muchos se querían juntar de verdad conmigo, porque los hacía sentir algo raros tener a alguie años menor que ellos, siendo más inteligente que ellos, y hasta cuando iba terminando la secundaria, cuando algunos le interesaban la medicina y la cocina tanto como yo, me hablaban si…compartíamos ideas sobre esos temas…..pero…no llegaban a invitarme con ellos afuera o a piyamadas….y lo mismo va en la universidad, donde no podía ir a clubes ni nada parecido por ser menor de edad, además de que apenas podía decir que eramos compañeros de clase con los ponys con quien me rodeaba", decía ella con gran pesar como bebía de su limonada….a fondo como si fuera un trago.

-"Realmente lamento escuchar eso…", decía yo con gran pesar igual.

-"Por eso me refugie en los libros…y en cocinar mi propia comida, porque la labor de un medico es también dar el ejemplo teniendo una dieta sana y haciendo algo de ejercicio de vez en cuando", decía ella con una media sonrisa

-"Oh…..realmente eres una pony muy dedicada", decía yo todo sorprendido.

-"Cuando apenas se tiene a alguien con quien conversar, uno tiene que usar todo su tiempo en algo más…..", decía ella algo decaída como jugaba tocando el tenedor.

…

-"Es cierto…", decía yo todo comprensivo, "Pero…..", decía yo como le agarraba esa pata con que jugaba, "Ahora eres una adulta que tiene toda la libertad del mundo, como conversar conmigo también y talvez ser tu primer amigo o algo más…, después de todo, en la vida no es solo estudiar y trabajar", decía yo con una sonrisa para animarla.

Y ella algo sorprendida me mira estando roja como un tomate, como se la veía nerviosa.

-"No lo se…..", decía ella toda nerviosa como no retrocedió ni nada.

-"No tienes nada que perder si me das una oportunidad…..", decía yo con una sonrisa.

Ella se puso mas sonrojada.

-"Si…..pero…..no se como hacerlo…..", decía ella toda sonrojada.

-"Entonces déjame guiarte…..", decía yo con una sonrisa como le sobaba su pata.

Ella me miraba toda sonrojada…..

-"Esta bien…", decía ella toda nerviosa….como me dio una pequeña sonrisa….

 ***unos 20 minutos de conversación con cena y 1 hora de sexo salvaje después…***

 ***en una de las tantas habitaciones del bunker***

-"Yo pensaba que el sexo era todo mecanico y aburrido….ahora se que lo que pensaba era mentira…", decía ella como esta jadeando pesadamente, como ambos estaban acurrucados en la misma cama matrimonial, tapados por una sabana, como ella tenía la melena aun más desarreglada que antes.

Todo esta tan mojado y pegajoso haya abajo en la cama, que parece como si hubieran echado un balde de agua en la cama, aunque yo se quien fue.

-"Si….lo es, y más si lo hacen bien", decía yo todo animado, después de haber soltado una gran carga dentro de ella, "Y por cierto…..lamento haber terminado dentro…no lo había hecho en más de un mes…..y es que…..realmente estabas muy estrecha…", decía yo apenado, porque si yo termine 3 veces dentro de ella…..ella termino 3 veces más que eso.

-"No te preocupes….puede que sea virgen…..pero sería una pésima medica si no supiera por lo menos cuando estoy en celo y cuando no, y no lo estaba…..", decía ella toda tranquila.

Esa vagina es de todo…..menos virgen ahora…..

-"Sabes, aun esta abierto mi oferta la de venirte a trabajar conmigo…no solo podrías ser parte de mis doctores que viajan por todo el mundo atendiendo problemas medicos que superan a los locales, si no, que esto…..lo de hoy, sería algo habitual", decía yo con una sonrisa.

Se lo propuse durante mi segundo aire durante el sexo….

-"Es una gran oferta….pero…no podría abandonar a mi padre, aun esta dolido después del divorcio que tuvo con mi madre….….el es la única verdadera familia que tengo y no quisiera dejarlo solo", decía ella toda pensativa.

-"Bueno…yo respeto eso…..la familia siempre es lo primero…", decía yo con calma…., "Pero…eso no evitara que te visite de vez en cuando, o estemos en contacto", decía yo con una sonrisa.

-"Nada me gustaría más…..", decía ella con una sonrisa mas feliz.

Como nos abrazamos en la cama…..

Me llena el corazón tener a otra persona tan inteligente como yo como amiga con derechos.

Aunque…si juego mis cartas bien….

Talvez logre convertirla a mi novia….

..-..-.-.-.-.-.-..,..-.-.-..-.-

 **Ohhhh**

 **Espero que haya escrito una decente escena tierna….porque se que se me dan fatal.**

 **Por lo demás….**

 **Risk sabrá con quien se mete realmente?**

 **Averiguelo en el próximo capitulo gente bonita.**

 **Este primer domingo de mayo.**

 **Donde veremos con que más nos viene el 2020**

 **Jejej.**

 **Por favor, sigan todos sanos y salvos, cuídense muy bien, y espero que puedan terminar de leer este genial fanfic.**

 **Mi gente bonita.**

 **Así que no se olviden de comentar :3**


End file.
